


Sweet-Talk

by BlueStarPaladin, MsBluebell



Series: Space Moms Write Klance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Allura and Lance are Cousins, Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha Pidge | Katie Holt, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Antok is a Shotgun Dad, Art, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Body Worship, Bonding, Communication, Courtship, Dads of Mamora - Freeform, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Bonding, Friends to Lovers, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt/Comfort, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Laith, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance Vs Antok, Lotor is a bad guy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Character Death, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Nesting, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Pidge Vs The Marketing Department, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pre-Season/Series 05, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Sex Toys, Shay and Keith Friendship, Slow Burn, Sorry Lotor, Therapy, Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), Written before season 7, klance, sorry Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 709,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStarPaladin/pseuds/BlueStarPaladin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBluebell/pseuds/MsBluebell
Summary: Alpha are at the top, their rights never questioned. Beta are second after them, covering most of the world's population. Then there are the Omega, beings meant for nothing more than breeding and pleasure.With the hierarchical society as his enemy, Keith Kogane is trying to change the world for the better, fighting for equality and rights of the Omega. With preying Alphas around him as potential suitors, Keith is fighting not to crumble under the pressure of hungry eyes that constantly watch him from all sides. His world, however, will shatter when he meets one Lance McClain, changing his life for better or worse.





	1. Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Objectification and fantasy sexism.

Hierarchy is everything. It establishes a natural order as to how a society should function, laying out the basic foundation for a successful and prosperous society. The strong will always be admired while the weak will always be looked down upon. It isn't something humans have invented, no, it is embodied in our genes, a way of life. Nature is constructed by a system of power where the weak will be eaten while the strong will strive. It is the natural order in which our world functions. One cannot fight it, it is the universal truth.

Not everyone is born equal. Some may be fortunate enough to be born into rich families while others are born in poverty. The world is unfair in a way that it chooses just where in the hierarchy you belong. Are you strong? Weak? Or are you lucky enough to be somewhere in the middle?

In the world you live in, your fate is decided by your family's wealth, however, in another universe, your position in the society is also decided by who you are. There are two genders one can be born with, you come into this world as either a male or a female. Then as you grow and mature, you reach an age where your second gender is presented. The second gender is what decides your place in the society. Alpha, Beta or an Omega. The three secondary genders are the primary focus of categorization and a way to tell if you are at the top or the very bottom.

If born an Alpha, one is regarded as a natural leader. They are known to be strong and successful in everything they do. The Alphas rule the world and are naturally strong in both body and mind. Their strong genes and natural instincts helping keep them a step above the others. Both Betas and Omegas wither under them, unable to stand up to their natural predatory sense. Alphas are admired not only for their strong presence and power, but also for their ability to impregnate the other two genders. Alpha males are able to impregnate anyone, be it a female Beta or a male omega. Alphas are the most privileged out of all three secondary genders. Their judgement and rights are never questioned.

If Alphas are at the top of the hierarchy, then Betas would be right behind them. Betas aren't natural born leaders nor are they strong. They don't even have the best sense of smell, but they are still held in higher regard than the Omegas. They are the most common gender, making up a good fifty percent of the population. Unlike the Alphas, Betas don't have the ability to reproduce with just anyone. That is, male Betas are able to impregnate female Betas and Omegas while female Betas are only able to reproduce with male Betas and Alphas. They are not as fertile as compared to male Alphas and Omegas, but they are still reproducing moderately.

Now we've reached the bottom of the hierarchy. If one is born an Omega, they are faced with many restrictions in life. The least numerous gender, Omegas are rare to the point where the government was forced to introduce special laws to ensure their safety. They are extremely fertile beings, able to become pregnant despite them being males or females. They are born to breed, to carry the young and give life. That is their only purpose in life and as such, they are to obey their partner that has marked them. All Omegas are expected to find an Alpha and mate with them, have the Alpha place their bonding mark on their necks, claiming them as theirs for the rest of their lives.

Omegas are expected to breed with an Alpha. There are, of course, cases where the Omegas breed with Betas. Although the government and the society encourages them to find an Alpha partner for optimal breeding. That is the natural law of nature, since male Alphas are born with a naturally high sperm count, they are the perfect partners for Omegas who are naturally born to carry the young.

However, since the Omegas have become so rare, the government had to place special restrictions on the Omegas and their way of life. After receiving their basic education, an Omega is required to choose among a limited number of career choices. Two of those choices would be to go to a breeding sector or to choose an Alpha partner with whom they will spend the rest of their lives.

Alphas are naturally drawn in by the sweet smell of Omegas, resulting in many unwanted bonding marks. To fix this problem and keep Alpha feuding down, the government made it mandatory for the Omegas to wear special collars around the scent glands on their neck for protection. These collars are meant to protect the Omegas from bonding with an unwanted mate, giving them some freedom of choice in the restrictive society they live in. It is also beneficial for the mating sector because bonded Omegas grow to be in sync with their bonded partners, their heats usually occurring at the same time as their Alpha's ruts. These protection laws are essential for the preservation of the Omegas.

Despite this established law of nature, some still have this ridiculous idea that everyone can live equally. These fools may try to defy their biology, but they will never succeed in doing so. Alphas will always loom over the Betas and Omegas, showing their dominancy while the Omegas will always be seen as the perfect breeding mares for young. This cannot be changed, and never will be.

Lance McClain had learned these lessons young.

"Are we there yet?"

"The entrance is just around the corner Lance, I can't move the car any faster."

"You're killing me Hunk! Weren't we already suppose to be there? You know, to survey the area before the crowd of people comes in?"

"Uhhh... No? We're suppose to blend in with the crowd. Didn't Allura tell you that?"

Lance cocked a brow, folding his arms, "Of course she did. I just want to be prepared. Also, the heat is killing me. I need some fresh air."

"If anyone needs fresh air it's me, you reek of Alpha. I'm a Beta and even I can smell it." Hunk complained, trying to relieve himself of his predicament by breathing through his mouth.

"I'll take that as a compliment." A huge grin appeared on Lance's face. "Nobody will be able to resist this perfection."

"You need to draw in just one Omega Lance, not every single person at the party." Hunk didn't want to imagine what reaction the other Alphas at the party would have. The stronger the scent, the stronger impact an Alpha has on their surroundings. It is also a way the Alphas establish dominance amongst themselves. Hunk didn't want to admit it, but he was a bit worried for his best friend's safety. Knowing Lance though, he was sure he would be able to handle himself. "Did you read your target's file?"

"Of course I did. Who do you think I am?" Lance looked out the window at the huge skyscraper before them, noticing the long line of cars in front of them. This party will be packed.

"Well?"

Lance took out a folded piece of paper from the inner pocket of his jacket, "Keith Kogane, an Omega. He's twenty-two years old with black hair and purple eyes. The adopted brother of Shirogane Takashi who owns the Gane Pharmacology Company. According to the information we have he's very closed off and is heavily guarded by his adopted brother's bodyguards. He works at his brother's company and helps him out. Apparently he has a motorbike that he rides around the city too." Lance paused, looking at the attached picture of his target. How lucky of him to get assigned to an attractive Omega like this.

"Riding a bike? That's strange for an Omega." It's usually not seen as something Omegas would do, "I bet he has a nice ass to boot."

Hunk couldn't help but sigh, "As long as you know your target, it's good enough for me."

"How could I not remember him? He's a catch Hunk!"

"Just focus on your mission. Allura assigned this to you for a reason. If anyone can get to this Omega it's you Lance."

The praise was music to Lance's ears, "He'll be all over me. Just you wait and see."

After waiting in a long line of cars, Lance and Hunk were finally at the entrance, getting out of their car and handing over the keys to the valet waiting for them. The two stood beside one another; looking up at the large entrance of the building.

Lance's blue eyes surveyed the area around him, taking note of all the guests and the attires they wore for the night. The party they were attending was a carnival, where all of the guests were required to wear a mask and suits to go along with the theme. For the occasion, Lance decided to wear a mask of a blue lion, matching it with his clothes which were blue in colour, with a feather at the top. Judging by the looks he was receiving, it looked like everyone had already began to catch onto his scent. Perfect.

"Let's go find our lovely Omega Hunk." Lance slowly made his way inside, followed by Hunk who looked around to see if he could see anyone he would recognize. He could tell the party will be full of influential people just from the line up he saw outside the entrance. Once they get inside though, their mission would begin.

 

* * *

 

The party was horrifically extravagant, and Keith Kogane hated every minute of it.

The Gane Pharmacology Company didn’t normally deal with excess extravagates. They were new money, built on years of hard work and innovation, built from the ground up by his older brother, Takashi Shirogane, since the day he earned his degree four years ago. It was a hard, uphill, battle to raise were they were now, and wasting their resources on expensive parties had never been an option before.

If you asked him, the whole event was as stupid as it was necessary for the company. Years of hard work had been carefully built up to this moment, and his older brother’s dream all hitched on this ball going well. If things went well, then the heads of various other companies and corporations would be drawn in to the partnerships they so desperately needed for Shiro to _really_ gain the traction he needed to market his prized invention, Heat Suppressants.

So, while it wasn’t in his nature, if what Keith needed to do to accomplish his brother’s dream was shut his mouth and play the good little Omega for one night then he would damn well do it.

That didn’t mean he had to like it though.

“I’m the Vice President.” Keith growled silently to his companion, frustrated by the specially made Omega clothes the designers made for him. The red, silken, clothing hanging loosely from his shoulders; showing off the expense of his neck. And, more importantly, the finely decorated silver collar clamped around his neck. It was much more delicate and decorative than what he was used to; with fine engravings surrounding a large ruby sitting dead center. “I shouldn’t have to be dolled up and paraded around like a peacock.”

“Not a bad description.” His companion in suffering, an Alpha named Hira who worked as a test dummy for Shiro’s products, sighed. “Especially with all the Alphas preening at us.”

“Do not worry.” Kolivan, his head bodyguard, spoke up from behind them. He looked oddly comfortable in his three-piece suit, he was fair as far as Alphas went, and treated his job very seriously. Being a bonded Alpha helped him in many ways while guarding an Omega as well. “My men have been strategically placed throughout the party; no one will harm you.”

“Comforting.” Hira hummed; adjusting her porcelain mask. “Make sure they don’t scare off too many Alphas though; I want to see if there are any decent unbonded potential mates here.”

Kolivan hummed in response.

Keith let out an audible sigh, already feeling the exhaustion take him, and the party hadn’t even really started yet. He could already envision the Alpha attention he’d be subjected to tonight; each one leering at his neck.

Hopefully, none would be foolish enough to present a challenge tonight. Not at a formal ball. That kind of scene would be a bit too scandalous for such an occasion. Plus, Shiro already alienated enough potential partners for his ‘radical’ stance on Omega rights; he didn’t need to go around beating every dumb Alpha who wanted to try shit.

If Kolivan did his job right, then he shouldn’t be around any Alpha long enough for something like that to happen, but you never know.

“You should get ready.” Kolivan stated evenly. “You are expected in the ballroom soon.”

“Make sure your mask is straight.” Hira suggested, making last minute adjustments to her lilac colored dress. “You need to show off those earrings. Your brother paid a lot for all our jewelry.”

“I don’t want to show them off.” Keith grumbled. “I’m not looking for a mate tonight.”

“Suit yourself.” Hira shrugged. “Just make sure you don’t scare them all off. Shiro needs this, and so do I.”

Keith couldn’t blame her for being so testy; it was hard for Alpha women to find a mate. Most women who presented as Alpha tended to be sterile, with the exceptions only able to be impregnated by Alpha men. All of Hira’s hopes rested on Shiro’s medications making it easier for her to conceive. And while Shiro certainly wasn’t lacking in any money, very quickly raising up the ranks of riches and reputation, the advertising and licensing for the products needed to help her would come faster if Keith didn’t fuck this up. Only so many stores would sell Shiro’s products as it was.

“Alright.” Keith sighed wearily, grabbing his own elaborately decorated mask and working it on gently, careful not to mess up the hair Hira spent an hour fixing up. He turned to Kolivan with dread pooling in his gut. “I’m ready.”

“Good.” Kolivan nodded; signaling to his men.

Hira stepped into place beside him; straightening out her back as she did so. There was a tense moment of silence as all became quite from beyond the velvet curtain they’d been hiding behind. Kolivan’s men stepped into place behind them; flanking them from five feet away.

Shiro was rushed in from one of the side halls; likely brought in from the very party that was starting just beyond the curtain. The overwhelming stench of too many Alphas was starting to leak through the cracks in their barrier, and Keith wrench a bit from the strength a bit. Matt Holt, Shiro’s personal assistant and a researcher for the company, stepped into place beside the overworked CEO. Keith and Hira both adjusted their place at his side; making sure he was the center of all attention.

Shiro barely had time to send them a comforting smile before the curtain opened; exposing them to the party below.

The ballroom was packed with overdressed Alphas; nearly all of them preening underneath the light of the giant crystal chandelier. Their attention was brought away from their champagne and fancy finger foods by the sound of the curtain opening. Most found their eyes drawn to the CEO, but some wavered to his companions. Keith was barely on stage for a minute, but he could already feel hungry eyes on him.

“Ladies and Gentlemen. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas.” Shiro’s voice sounded from the intercom as he brought a microphone to his lips. All attention was, thankfully, on him now. “Thank you all for coming here tonight.”

Keith tuned out his brother’s well practiced words; words he’d heard multiple times during the weeks leading up to this. All the thanks for support, and explanations for what his products were and how they worked. It was exciting work, but you could only hear it so many times before it became grating. It was an oversimplification anyway, just a way to introduce why the party was happening. The real talks would happen once Shiro joined the crowds and officially started the party.

Really, this whole thing could have been done with board meetings. If only all these old-money assholes didn’t love parties so damn much.

“…and with that, let this party begin.” Shiro finished his speech with an excited flourish; ballroom music perfectly timed to start just as the words left his mouth.

This was it.

Show time.

Keith stepped down from his place beside Shiro; throwing his brother his best attempt at a comforting look as Shiro was surrounded by business heads. Luckily for Keith, most of them were older and already mated, so he was able to slip by while Shiro engaged in discussion with them.

Kolivan stayed a few feet behind him; tall and obvious despite his cat mask. Weaving through the slowly gathering crowd; Keith and his guard were able to find a comfortable spot near the bar. The Omega settled into a spot just far enough away to be acceptable; right next to a large floor-harp so it would look like he’d stopped to examine it rather than place himself within sight of alcohol.

Hopefully his friend, Pidge, would be here soon. The crowd was pretty thick, but they had agreed to meet in this spot so it shouldn’t take too long for her to find him.

It was inevitable he would be approached by someone. An obviously unbonded Omega at a fancy ball like this was going to draw attention from every Alpha in the area. What he hadn’t accounted for was the attention of a bonded Alpha.

“Well, hey there.” A deep voice cut in as he pretended to stare at the harp. Keith took a deep, calming, breath before turning to face his new company.

A bonded couple. The Alpha was a tall, but well built, man with platinum blonde hair. His ears were pierced with shining diamond studs, and his suit was opened loosely, with several buttons undone and no tie to speak of. The guy seemed to have no care for the people surrounding him, and held a glass of whiskey in his hands where most other’s in the room had wine or champagne.

On his arm was a heavily pregnant Omega woman, dressed to the nines in a flowy and sparkling red dress, and decked out in simplistic silver jewelry. Her blonde hair fell into curls around her, and her lips were painted bright red. The woman’s mate had an arm draped lazily around her waist; an unusual casualness from an Alpha whose mate was pregnant.

“Nice to meet ya.” The Alpha drawled, taking a sip of his whiskey. “Name’s Rolo.”

“And I’m Nyma.” The Omega woman greeted happily, rubbing her rounded belly.

“Keith…” The violet eyed boy greeted slowly. He’s be lying if he said he’d ever met another Omega outside of work before, but he’d heard enough and seen enough to know about the way bonded Omegas tended to interact.

This was, from what he’d heard, very unusual.

“We think it’s great; what your company is doing here.” Nyma piped up, clapping her hands together happily. “The medications Gane Company provided has really helped me out in the past few years. If it weren’t for this company, I would have never bonded with Rolo.”

That…was especially strange to hear.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Keith approached the topic as diplomatically as he could. He wasn’t sure where else to go from here, though, unless they had questions about the medications themselves. Shiro was the one who normally did all the talking.

“Yea.” Rolo put in casually. “Whatever you do next, the Gane Company definitely has our support.”

Keith blinked, startled by the ease in which he’d found support so fast. Even Kolivan’s slight hunch in shoulders seemed to indicate he was somewhat confused by the situation.

It probably wasn’t a good idea to push his luck, but…

“If you don’t mind.” Keith started, “How did the Gane Company's products help you bond?”

Rolo and Nyma shared a fond look before turning back to face the younger Gane brother. Nyma brushed a hand through her hair; showing off her own dangly earring as she spoke. “Well, I would have been bonded by another Alpha first if it wasn’t for the Scent Suppressant pill your company developed. I was able to meet Rolo during that time and…well…”

Nyma rubbed her belly. “As you can see, it all worked out in the end.”

Rolo hummed happily at that; seeming content to let his mate show off her pregnant belly to her fellow Omega and the Alpha bodyguard. It went against the aggressive behavior that Keith has seen other Alphas display with their Omega mates. Keith had never even been able to speak to mated Omegas because of it, so the behavior stood out.

“Congratulations.” Keith worked a smile on his face.

Nyma beamed; looping her hands around her mate and pulling him to her side. “Thank you.”

“We should try and get to the other Gane brother.” Rolo spoke up, checking his watch. “Unless you wanna stay here an’ talk some more?”

“Oh!” Nyma perked up. “No. We should speak to him. The sooner we get that done, the sooner we can start dancing.”

Rolo hummed again, leaning on his mate. “Whatever you want, baby.”

“It was nice meeting you, Keith.” Nyma turned back to him, bright eyed. “I hope we can see you again soon. We expect great things of the Gane Company!”

“See ya.” Rolo waved easily, guiding his mate away towards where Shiro was still surrounded by potential partners.

Keith stared after them; thrown off by the whole exchange.

“What a waste.” He heard from a nearby Alpha, the man’s eyes following after the couple as they walked away. The man turned towards another Alpha whose arms set possessively over his Beta mate’s waist. “Rolo lets that Omega mate of his do whatever she wants. He can’t keep her in line. Do you know; he told me that he’d be fine with just the kids she’s pregnant with?”

“No.” His friend gasped.

“Yea.” The Alpha spit. “He’s got a perfect mate, and he isn’t even breeding her right. It’s a fuckin’ shame.”

Keith couldn’t stomach any more of this, and stepped closer to Kolivan’s side. Now that the bonded couple was gone, he could feel eyes starting to roll over him. If Pidge didn’t get here soon, he’d have to handle all these Alphas on his own. There was only so long his bodyguard’s presence would scare off unwanted attention, and it wouldn’t take them long to realize the older Alpha was uninterested in marking the Omega next to him.

“I need a drink.” Keith told his guard, stepping away from the harp.

“It’s only been ten minutes.” Kolivan stated flatly. “The party doesn’t end for about three hours.”

“Shit.” Keith cursed to himself; clenching his fist lightly. “I don’t think I’m going to make it.”

“Have patience.” The guard patted his shoulder. “I can already see your friend on the way over here.”

Keith’s head whipped around to stare in the direction Kolivan’s finger pointed. True to his word, there was Pidge, shoving her way through the crowd. She wasn’t dressed up at all, wearing her usual casual clothes despite her brother’s best attempts to dress her up, and carrying her laptop under her arm.

“This whole thing is stupid.” She says once she reaches them, not even bothering with a greeting. She steps past them and plops down on one of the velvet stools in front of the bar. She places her laptop on the counter, ignoring the bartender as he tries to tell her that the bar was for those of drinking age, and flips open the computer.

Keith shrugs, giving up on trying to look interested in the harp, and steps to sit in the stool next to her. He sinks into the seat slowly, resting his elbows on the counter as he did so. “Yeah, it is.”

“I can’t tell you how many people I heard talking about shoes on the way over here.” Pidge spit. “Shoes, Keith! Fucking _shoes_! Not important business ethics, not the economy, but shoes!”

“There, there.” Keith patted her shoulder lightly. “This will all be worth it when we get home and can whined down with pizza and a marathon of ‘Unexplained Mysteries’.”

Pidge’s fingers froze on her keyboard, a slow smile creeping up her face. “Yeah. You’re right.”

Keith nodded, satisfied with her response. The two slipped into a comfortable silence; letting the sound of ballroom music and idle chatter fill the air between them. That was the good thing about Pidge; she was satisfied with just sitting in each other’s company. Which was nice, because he was never the most sociable person, and was far more comfortable listening to her tap away at her computer than trying to fill the silence with awkward attempts at conversation.

Neither of them were good at the whole socialization thing, and that suited them just fine.

Tonight they may have been forced well outside their comfort zones, but as long as they were together they’d be just fine. Pidge could easily wave off overenthusiastic Alphas, and he could redirect any attempts at conversation to something else. It worked for them, and they were always somehow able to skirt by without ruining everything their brother’s worked for when they approached this as a team.

With Pidge by his side and Kolivan at his back, Keith was beginning to believe that he could make it through this night without any drama.

If only he’d known.

At the time Keith didn't register it fully but he did catch onto a strong Alpha scent that was lingering around the party. As an Omega, Keith had a sensitive nose. Compared to Alphas and Betas, Omegas were the most sensitive creatures when it came to the fragrances and aromas around them. Even Kolivan didn't have such an advanced sense of smell so it was something that gave Keith an advantage over advancing Alphas that would try their luck.

He could faintly distinguish the different smells coming from different Alphas but because there were so many of them, they began to mingle together, making it difficult even for Keith to tell which smell belonged to which Alpha. He closed his eyes, listening to Pidge's typing, but also trying to zero in on one scent in particular. It was strong, but also surprisingly sweet. It smelled like fresh sea water, mixed with a lingering tint of mint and wood. It was calming, bringing an unexpected wave of fresh air Keith's way.

He tried looking around to see who the smell was coming from when he caught sight of one Alpha in particular. The Alpha was standing between two fellow Alphas and three Betas, laughing while conversing with them happily. Said Alpha was standing in the middle of the group, and was clearly the center of attention in the corner he was in. Keith also couldn't help but notice how young he looked compared to the majority of the crowd he was in. If the Omega had to guess, he would put him in the same age range as himself and Pidge.

The Alpha Keith had his eyes on had chocolate brown hair and was covered in the color blue. He could faintly see that the color of his skin was caramel brown, but because of his clothing and mask, Keith wasn't so sure of his observation. He was watching the Alpha interact with his group when sharp, brown, eyes suddenly turned to look at him. They were hypnotic in a sense that they were unwavering, zooming in on Keith, catching him in the act of staring.

The Omega quickly turned around, focusing his attention on Pidge again. It wouldn't be good if the Alpha came over, worse, if Keith was the one showing interest, the Alphas would always take it as an invite to make an advance. This wouldn't be the first time it happened, because whenever Keith was the first one to look, the Alphas would always come without hesitation. That's just his luck of being an Omega.

Keith tried to pretend like nothing ever happened, looking at the many alcoholic bottles in front of him with the hope that the Alpha would think nothing of it. Unfortunately for him, the sweet smell of sea water was grew stronger, meaning that the Alpha took the invite and was coming over to him. Just his luck.

He could tell that someone was beside him now, the fragrance of the Alpha hitting him head on. He didn't turn to look until he heard a polite, "Mind if I join you?"

When he did turn to the side, he noticed that it was exactly the Alpha he was looking at. He was wearing a blue lion mask, patiently waiting for Keith's reply.

Keith bit his tongue, suddenly grateful he had the foresight to buy a mask that covered his entire face. On any other night, he'd be more than happy to tell this guy to fuck off, but tonight was just too important for unquestionable rejection. Violet eyes turned towards his companions, taking note of Kolivan's rigid stance and Pidge's frozen fingers. Everything should be alright as long as they were here to intervene if the Alpha got too handsy.

Turning back towards the Alpha, Keith put on his most neutral voice. “Not at all.”

The Alpha gave an easy smirk; slipping in the stool beside Keith easily, raising a tanned hand to wave down the bartender. “Would you like a drink?”

It was one of the oldest and most cliché openings in the book, and Keith could hardly say he was impressed by it. Luckily, the Alpha at least kept his hands to himself for now, so he at least had that in his favor.

“No, thank you.” Keith replied easily. “I have to stay for the remainder of the party.”

“The whole three hours?” A finely plucked brow lifted. “Damn. Sucks to be you.”

“Yea.” Keith replied.

“Oh, wow.” The Alpha replied sheepishly. “I don’t know what I’d do if I had to sit through this whole thing without alcohol.”

Keith nodded silently, making sure to effectively kill the conversation. Or, he would have, if the Alpha wasn’t an apparent chatterbox. Even as he ordered his drink from the barkeep, he insisted on continuing the one-sided conversation. “I couldn’t stand all the business chatter without it, but you’re probably used to all the big talk; aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Keith answered bluntly; giving no extra details. It was never good to talk about work with an Alpha guy, it always eventually lead to the topic of mates and settling down somehow, and Keith would really rather avoid that particular subject with someone so obviously trying to pick him up.

The Alpha leaned forward a bit, resting his chin on a caramel hand, and smirked easily at him. His brown eyes sparked beneath the eyeholes in his mask, and they drilled into Keith’s own intensely. He was a handsome man, Keith would give him that, and his scent rolled so strongly off his body that it smelled like he bathed in a tub of Alpha musk. The fresh seawater scent was a strong one, and it was impressive that it could be scented out when the man’s suit covered his scent glands.

The man must be the result of an Alpha mother and father; Keith figures. It wasn’t a very comforting thought at all, and Keith suddenly realized he would rather be just about anywhere else right now. He shifted his eyes toward Pidge, who was watching the whole interaction with an amused grin on her face. Traitor; she knew exactly how much he wanted the guy gone.

“So.” The Alpha leaned in a bit too close for the Omega’s comfort. “Tell me about yourself beautiful.”

“Oh my _god_.” Pidge scoffed from next to him, her amused chuckles cutting off any response Keith had. “Give it up, Alpha-boy, you already lost him a _looooong_ time ago.”

_What was she doing?_

Pidge knew better than to insult an Alpha hitting up an Omega. She was an Alpha herself, and the guy would probably take her words as a direct challenge for his attention. While Keith wouldn’t normally deny Pidge the satisfaction of shooting the shit at an irritating Alpha, tonight was _not_ a night to cause a scene. Kolivan shifted where he stood, ready to interfere at any moment.

Luckily for them, the Alpha only chuckled. “I suppose I’ll have to find him again. Right, beautiful?”

Keith released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding; the relief that a fight wasn’t about to break out taking over any irritation he had with the Alpha for a moment. The Omega threw a quick look towards his brother, still deep in business talks that looked like they were going well, content that his night was safe for the moment.

“That was terrible.” Pidge snorted.

“Absolutely horrible.” Keith agreed absentmindedly; freezing up when he realized the words left his mouth. Shit. Fuck. This is what he gets for constantly egging her on.

“I’ve got lots more terrible ones for you.” The Alpha blinked at him. Fuck; he’d taken it as encouragement. That was the only thing worse than him being insulted. That would just make him think he had a chance.

“I’m sure.” Keith muttered.

As if things couldn’t get any worse, the scent of yet another Alpha washed over them. Goosebumps formed on the Omega’s skin, and his bones chilled at the sound of the now all-to-familiar voice filled his ears. “Is there a problem here?”

Lotor.

Keith turned to face his most persistent admirer. The tall Alpha man was more finely dressed than most of the other men in the room, his hair falling loosely down his back, and his mask standing out as more extravagant than others. Flanking him were two of his personal guards, Axca and Narti.

As Lotor's eyes roamed over the four figures before him, he noticed that one person didn't quite belong to the group his desired Omega was in. He was aware of Kolivan, his Omega's assigned bodyguard, but had no issues with him as long as he didn't interfere with himself and the pretty Omega. He was a pest, but as long as one plays by the rules, he's powerless to do anything.

Then there was the annoying pipsqueak female Alpha that had the tendency to get in the way of his courting. Lotor knew that she'd like to think she has an influence over his chosen Omega's preferences, but she couldn't be any further away from the truth. Her petty actions of trying to sabotage his advances never amounted to anything. She was but a nuisance, nothing more.

Then he spotted an unknown Alpha. He didn't have to sniff the air around him; the smell of the intruding Alpha having already hit him from a distance. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, deciding to breathe through his mouth instead of his nose. Such a strong stench, and right next to his Omega. It was unacceptable.

"Who are you?" Lotor's voice was low as he asked, facing the unknown Alpha that was sitting right next to _his_ Omega.

The Alpha eyed Lotor warily, and Keith could already sense tension rising in the air around them. This spelled trouble however he looked at it.

"Just an Alpha trying his luck." The Alpha in blue replied and, surprisingly, he didn't seem as bothered by Lotor's presence as Keith would have expected him to be. It could because he was trying to hide the intimidation he felt for Lotor, but that didn't seem likely. The blue Alpha sipped on his drink without a care in the world, Lotor watching him anxiously.

"With _my_ Omega?" Keith heard a low growl in Lotor's voice, "I should have you know, this Omega is taken."

"Says who? Last time I checked, Keith is as free as any Omega can be." Pidge narrowed her eyes, glaring holes at the intruder. This earned her two growls from Lotor's guards, Axca and Narti.

"Sir Lotor isn't speaking to you. Watch your tongue." Axca warned, but Keith could sense that she was holding herself back. It would be seen as shameful of Lotor if one of his guards was misbehaving or not following orders. If only Axca would yell, or even attempt to harm them in the slightest way, Kolivan would have the right to interfere. However, since she maintained her composure, he wasn't allowed to do anything. It was frustrating beyond belief.

"I agree. As far as I can see, this Omega is not bonded. He doesn't belong to you." It was then that the blue Alpha stood up, facing Lotor head on. This wasn't good, definitely not good.

"Are you challenging me?" Lotor stepped closer to the other Alpha, face morphing into one of disgust as he caught onto the other's scent again. The scent of an Alpha matters because it establishes the Alpha's dominance before they even have the opportunity to prove themselves. It is the first sign of their strength and in this instance, Lotor felt it. However, Keith couldn't deny that Lotor did have a strong smell to him as well. He had always been the Alpha whose scent Keith had caught onto without fail. It certainly proved that Lotor was a strong Alpha, and only this blue newcomer had an equally alluring smell.

"I'm not challenging you, I'm putting you in your place." The blue Alpha's words surprised both Axca and Narti who weren't used to seeing another Alpha challenge their boss so openly. Lotor had a reputation that spread all around the city. One must be a fool to challenge him like this.

"Excuse me?" Lotor's growl grew in tone.

"You heard me, poodle head, or are you deaf too?" Both Pidge and Keith couldn't help but chuckle at the nickname, attempting to hold in their laughter as hard as they could. The severity of the situation did help with that.

"You must have a death wish." Lotor stepped closer, his chest almost bumping with that of the other Alpha. Keith had never seen Lotor so furious. He looked over at Kolivan, noting that his guard was prepared should Lotor try something. Knowing the sly snake, Keith hoped he _would_ lose it. He would finally rid himself of Lotor and his persistent courting attempts.

"Omegas don't belong to anyone. They have their own free will, just like you and I. If you want to court this Omega, then do it right." The blue Alpha's voice was low, glaring up at Lotor who was taller than him. Despite the seriousness in the Alpha's tone, Lotor began to laugh loudly.

"Hahaha! I never thought I'd meet an Alpha as ludicrous as you!" The taller Alpha's laughter slowly faded as he looked back at the blue Alpha again, "You can't call yourself an Alpha if you don't know how to handle an Omega." His voice was rough, the others barely hearing him by how low he was speaking, "A weak Alpha like you is nothing against me."

"Lotor that's enoug-"

"Is there a problem gentlemen?" Everyone turned, spotting Matt, who appeared just beside the two quarrelling Alphas. Usually, an Alpha wouldn't listen to a Beta that's under them, but since they were in Shiro's territory, and Matt was his personal secretary, it would be unwise to get on his bad side. Lotor growled under his breath, backing away. They attracted quite a crowd, but since the situation didn't escalate, everyone returned to minding their own business. The other guests seemed disappointed at a lack of a challenge, but Keith couldn't be any more thankful for Matt to appear when he did. Sparing a glance at Shiro, Keith was glad to see that his brother didn't seem disturbed. Good, the party wasn't sabotaged just yet.

"No problem at all. I had merely wanted to greet the beautiful Omega among us before I was rudely interrupted." Lotor turned to Keith, a wide grin on his face. It made the Omega shiver, the possessive glint in Lotor's eyes was still there.

"Good. I have some people that would like to meet you. Could you come with me?" Matt knew about Lotor and his antics, but just like Kolivan, he was helpless to do anything about it. The Alpha did nothing wrong as far as the law went. In other words, they were completely hopeless unless a crack appears within Lotor's acting and he slips up.

"Of course." The Alpha turned to Keith one more time, "I know how much this event means for both you and your brother. I wouldn't dare do anything that would inconvenience you." He glanced at the blue Alpha, growling lowly, "You're in luck. My love for my future mate has saved you from a shameful loss. If you run out of luck and we happen to meet again, I won't be as generous." Lotor spat before turning to join Matt as they walked away. Both Axca and Narti gave the group wary looks, lowly growling at the blue Alpha before joining Lotor and the Beta.

“ _Fuck_ that guy.” Pidge growled as soon as Lotor and his guards were out of hearing range.

“Ms. Holt…” Kolivan started in warning; a useless endeavor when the girl was so clearly enraged.

“No, Kolivan.” Pidge’s tiny hand slammed against the counter, almost knocking a glass on her laptop. Luckily, Kolivan’s reflexes were fast, and he grabbed the stray alcohol before further disaster could fall upon the group. “Fuck that creep, and fuck his guards too.”

“Pidge.” Keith sighed wearily, not entirely sure that bits of his very soul were lost to the wind. “We’re in public.”

That seemed to do it. Pidge had a weak spot for him, and for that he was grateful, because it caused her to freeze a bit and take actual note of her surroundings. They still had attention on them, mainly unbonded Alphas whose attention had been drawn in my the scene. Hungry eyes and smirks were quickly being displayed, and the scent of Alpha in the room grew ever stronger as they each worked up their strategy for approaching him now that the game was on.

“You’re right.” Pidge agreed, equally weary. She turned to face him, face pulled into her most forcibly neutral state, it could have been made of stone. “You should get back to Shiro, help him charm potential partners.”

It was code: You’re not safe here anymore.

“You’re right.” Keith agreed, shame pooling his gut even as he stood from the barstool. He turned to face the blue decorated Alpha next to him. He put on his most charming smile, even knowing the other wouldn’t see it, but hoping it would help his tone. “Thank you so much for the company, but I should go see my brother.”

The said Alpha had his eyes narrowed and fists clenched tightly in frustration. Although, as soon as he heard Keith's voice he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at him. He stood up elegantly, facing the Omega before him. "The pleasure's all mine."

He bowed down slightly, taking Keith's hand before pressing his lips lightly against the Omega's wrist. As he moved away, he met those beautiful violet eyes, "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused. I hope you'll have a great night despite everything that happened."

He let go of Keith's hand, lowering his blue hat just a tad bit before turning to leave. "Sorry."

With that the Alpha walked away, leaving the beautiful Omega with his guard and Alpha friend. Keith watched him leave with a puzzled expression, but what the Omega didn't know was how hard the Alpha was trying to hide his frustration. He couldn't help but clench his jaw, images of Lotor appearing over and over within his mind. If he could, he would go and find that bastard right this very second to tell him what he really thinks about him.

The tendency to see Omegas as mere objects to own, how disgusting. He knew he should have expected something like this to happen but...

"Whoa!" The Alpha yelped when a hand suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into what looked like a storage room for cleaning supplies.

He was ready to fight when suddenly he heard the voice of his partner in crime, "Lance! What do you think you're doing!? Are you insane!?" Hunk moved his face closer to the other, pushing him against the wall to prove his point. The Alpha only flinched in reaction. 

"Ow! Ow! Hunk! Okay, I know that may have been a bad idea but-"

"But _what_!? Lance! You would never win against an Alpha like Lotor! Lotor! You're insane! I almost had a heart attack!" Hunk didn't realize he had raised his voice until Lance moved his hand to cover the other's mouth. Both of them were quiet, listening to the party outside to make sure nobody heard them. Ensuring that the coast was clear, they both sighed in relief. Hunk slapped Lance's hand away, "I am furious, and I have the right to be. I had to tell the Gane Company's secretary as soon as I saw you face to face with that Alpha predator! The secretary! Not the security! Those guys wouldn't be enough to break up the fight!"

"Okay, okay! I got it! Would you stop yelling at me?"

"If you promise not to do that anymore then yeah, I will stop yelling."

"I promise, there. Now let's concentrate on the mission at hand." Lance leaned against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. He remembers the look Keith had the first time he saw him approach. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought, "Man, he really doesn't like Alphas, does he?"

"Could you blame him? I feel sorry for the guy." Even Hunk could feel the hungry stares the Omega was receiving. It was scary to the point that it even made him shiver.

"We'll keep an eye on him just in case. He has that big bodyguard following him so it shouldn't be that bad." Lance assured as he stood up, trying to make his sleeve look presentable again, "Let's get back to work, otherwise there was no point to the camouflage. Man, the contacts are killing me!"

"Stop complaining. I'm watching you, remember that."

"Awww! I feel loved!"

"Of course you are bud. No more stunts like that, promise?"

"Promise." Lance nodded and the two bumped fists before they opened the door, sneaking out of the storage room. The night was still young and they had a mission to do.

 

* * *

 

Keith bowed his head in the traditional Omega goodbye, watching the Alpha go before he turned to leave. He sent a quick thanks to Matt as he passed, grateful for his interference, as stepped out into the crowd. Kolivan followed behind, closer than he had before that whole mess. The guard’s stance was rigid, tall and imposing in a way that would keep only the most persistent of Alpha’s away. Many such Alphas were already making their way towards the pair, and Keith had to purposely weave through the crowd to lose them.

Keith, by the pity of whatever gods existed out there, was able to make it to the group surrounding Shiro. Their talking stopped as the Omega approached, but their smiles only became wider as they realized just who joined them.

"Keith." Shiro smiled warmly. Talks must have been going well, if that look was any indication, and he must not have realized there’d been a scene yet. Good.

“I’ll say.” An elderly Beta woman sighed happily, eyeing the Omega clothes and jewelry his brother bought him. “What a lovely little thing you are.”

Shiro’s eyebrow gave a subtle twitch.

“What are you doing here, little one?” An elderly Alpha asked; not meaning to be condescending but coming off as such anyway.

“I came to see my brother.” Keith answered, folding his hands in front of himself softly, trying to keep them from clenching angrily. This place wasn’t good for his temper, and he wished the bar was still safe so he and Pidge could spend the night shooting the shit at everyone else.

“How adorable.” The elderly Beta woman cooed.

Shiro’s lip twitched this time, but everyone was too busy paying attention to the younger brother to notice.

“Thank you.” Keith muttered, and it almost killed him to do so. “You’re too kind.”

“What did you need Keith?” Shiro cut in before anyone else could comment. He stepped forward as he said this, his arm coming to warp around the smaller brother’s shoulders easily. After the disaster that was the last ten minutes, Shiro’s embrace felt so _warm_ and _safe_ it nearly damn well brought tears to the Omega’s eyes.

Some instinctual part of him wanted to stay here, under his brother’s warm arm, safe from the stresses and threats that surround them. Keith hadn’t even realized he’d been driven to this point, where only his brother could make him feel safe again. That it had happened without him realizing it was worrisome.

What would have happened if Matt hadn’t stepped in earlier?

The thought that he would have given an Omega Wail is distressing. Omega’s only had two instinctual lines of defense from danger, and a Wail was one of them. When an Omega felt threatened they gave out an instinctual Wail that could cause even another Omega to go violent. If Keith had accidently released a Wail during that scene earlier everyone in the room would have been on them. Shiro, more than familiar with Keith’s scent and the sound of his Wail, would have been the first to figure out where the sound was coming from and bulldozed the scene.

Shit.

“I was wondering if you could dance with me?” Keith asked as sweetly as he could manage, tilting his head just so, trying at the cute and innocent Omega routine. “Please?”

Several people awed at the sight. The elderly Beta woman even placing her hand over her heart. “How can you say no to that?”

Shiro wasn’t fooled.

“Alright.” He replied calmly, smiling reassuringly at his younger brother. He took the Omega’s arm in his own before turning to face the company he’d previously been a part of. “If you’ll be so kind as to excuse me; I have an Omega to dance with.”

With their nods of approval, the older brother guided the younger onto the dance floor. They stood in the crowd for a moment, Shiro adjusting his hands to take the leading role in a Waltz, and waited for the next song to start. Once the musicians started the next piece, the older brother swept the younger off.

“So…” Shiro drawled out, swinging the younger Omega in time with the music. Shiro was unfairly good at the Watlz. “Want to tell me why you almost Sweet-Talked my business partners?”

Sweet-Talking, as Shiro had come to call it, was another natural Omega defense. When an Omega could use their naturally alluring and sweet scent to subtly calm down Alphas and make them less angry and more agreeable. It hardly ever worked, as most Alphas were particularly bullheaded and usually tried to overpower the scent with their musk, but it could be helpful for defusing a private situation.

“There was a bit of a scene earlier.” Keith admitted. Better to tell Shiro himself than let Kolivan report it later. “Lotor was involved. I didn’t feel safe.”

Shiro’s jaw clenched tightly, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. Keith wasn’t entirely sure what Lotor did, but he knew Shiro was firmly against the man and his entire company. Not helping matters was Lotor’s insistence in courting the younger Gane brother; drawing the older into further rage. The Alpha brother had always been protective, ever since he’d found the younger Omega ready to jump from a bridge so many years ago.

Lotor only made the protective instincts worse. Shiro had always been understanding of Keith and his situation, and never wanted to take up the role as over-controlling Alpha keeper for his brother. He always encouraged Keith to have a bit more independence than other Omegas were typically allowed, and had fought hard for him to be allowed to go to pharmaceutical school with him. But Shiro still needed to step in as Alpha protector for the younger brother one-too-many times, and it pushed the man to absurd levels of stress. Keith was both privately relieved and mortified when Shiro was finally able to afford a team of bodyguards for his younger brother.

“Do I need to have him escorted from the property?” Shiro growled lowly.

“No.” Keith answered calmly even as Shiro dropped him in a dip and swung him back up in the air; the trill of the moment not distracting the Omega from the seriousness of the conversation. “We can’t afford something like that to happen, not tonight. You know that.”

Shiro, usually the level headed one, sighed heavily. “You’re right.”

“I know.” Keith’s sigh matched his brother’s. He wished he could feel some satisfaction in it, but he only felt numb acceptance of the situation at hand. The whole thing felt oppressing, like it was choking the life out of him, smothering him beneath the weight of the world’s expectations. He should be used to it by now, but he could never quite accept his lot in life. It’s what got him in so much trouble with his old foster homes; driving many foster parents to try and stuff out the flame in a bad Omega.

“Stop that.” Shiro took a moment to poke at his younger brother, causing the dark thoughts to halt abruptly. “I know what you’re thinking, and I’m going to go ahead and tell you it’s wrong.”

“Shiro.” Keith tried tiredly. “I’m starting to think nothing is ever going to change.”

“Don’t give up hope Keith.” Shiro soothed, subtly brushing his hand over the younger Omegas as they twirled with the music. “We’re already making leaps and bounds with Omega Rights. You made it through _college_! That’s amazing! You’re my Vice President for a reason you know.”

“Yea.” Keith muttered. “And all the partners see are a pretty little Omega getting ready to breed.”

“They won’t soon.” Shiro promised firmly. “Someday, every Omega will be allowed to go to college. You did something amazing, Keith, something the Omegas in the lab are always talking about. You inspired a lot of them to work for our Company, and you’ll do more to help them soon. Just you wait.”

The Omega workers. He’d forgotten about them.

After the Gane Company had gotten off the ground, they were able to attract a few Omegas to come work for the company as product testers. Keith had never personally met the testers, only ever overseeing the testing from afar, but every time he walked by he could always feel the eyes of his fellow Omega on him. He didn’t think it was because they’d admired him; he figured they just found it odd he worked as a pharmacist.

“I don’t think they came because of me, Shiro.” Keith disagreed. “I think they were just desperate for work.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit.” Shiro gave his own disagreement. “You’re fantastic, Keith, and you don’t need any of these guys approval. After tonight, you don’t even have to act anything like this again, and you can just go on being the little firecracker you’ve always been.”

Shiro finished that by ruffling his hair, making a mess of the style Hira spent an hour on. It was a good thing the song ended here, or the older brother would have ruined the whole dance.

Despite himself, Keith smiled.

“My turn!” Pidge’s voice cut in, pushing a startled Shiro away from Keith. The Alpha girl grabbed her friend’s hands, pulling him away from the older brother. “You’ve hogged him enough, Shiro!”

Bemused, Keith let her pull him into a dance position. She smiled at him; winking playfully as she took the leading position. It was a bit funny, as she was at _least_ an inch shorter than him.

“What brought this on?” Keith asked with an amused smile, even knowing she couldn’t see it.

“I wouldn’t have bothered.” Pidge huffed. “But I can never resist an opportunity to cock-block that creep Lotor, and he was gunning for you.”

Keith threw a quick look towards where he last saw Lotor, noting the rather sour expression the man had taken on. The Omega suddenly felt very grateful for his friend’s spiteful nature. “Thanks Pidge.”

“Not problem.” She grinned and lead him into the dance.

The rest of Keith’s time at the ball was spent passing between various dance partners. From Matt, to Kolivan, to each member of Kolivan’s guards. The Omega hadn’t expected to enjoy it as much as he did, but the slowly more dejected looks on the various Alphas’ faces as he was stolen by another partner just about made the whole night worth it.

 

* * *

 

When the party finally came to an end, the crowd slowly began to disperse, every guest going back to the entrance to wait for their vehicle. Lance and Hunk had been among those that were standing outside, waiting for their car when they spotted Keith and his brigade of bodyguards. The Omega looked more than tired and Lance couldn't blame him. He had a rough night, more than that, it was suffocating. He couldn't imagine himself in the same spot, well, maybe he could, but he still wouldn't like it.

Lance watched as Keith got into the car, followed by his guards before the door closed and they sped away. That was it. The night was over and done with just like that. Now the next phase of their plan would begin but they still had to discuss that with Allura before making any moves tomorrow.

When the valet finally brought them their ride, Lance didn't waste any time jumping in the passenger seat, feeling his tired body give in to his exhaustion, "It's over. We're alive." He slumped down in his seat, closing his eyes before suddenly remembering that he was still wearing contacts. He quickly sat up as Hunk put the car in motion, not having the patience to wait any longer, "Drive slowly or else you'll make me go blind."

"What? Oh no! Don't take them off in the car!"

"I have to! I'll go blind if I don't!"

"You'll go blind either way!" But since it was Lance they were talking about, Hunk decided to give up, "It's not my fault if anything happens."

"Nobody said it would be, just drive slowly." Lance managed to take off the left contact and then worked his way to the right one before they were both off. It was a world of difference now that his eyes weren't covered by plastic. He blinked, the blue of his eyes coming to life after being hidden for the entirety of the night.

The brunette sighed, leaning into his seat as he looked out the window at the many skyscrapers and artificial lights of the city. The party was only a slim reminder of the society they live in. It was painful to be reminded of something he tries so hard to push aside. It felt like every time he would forget about it, the world would slap the truth against his face.

The car slowly came to a stop in front of a ramp, Hunk opening his window to let a machine scan his ID card before it was lifted up and they were granted access. Lance looked up at the large skyscraper they were about to enter. Altea Corporation, one of the most influential companies of the world. It was known for it's environmental work, but also innovations that help pharmacological companies such as the Gane Company operate. Without Altea Corp, there would be no medications around.

Hunk put the car to a stop in the building's underground parking, both Lance and the Beta getting out of the car and into the elevator to take them to Allura. Allura Alteanis, the proud owner of Altea Corp, inheriting the company after her father's passing. Alfor had been a great man and made Altea Corp what it is today. If it wasn't for him, Lance was sure that medicine the Scent Suppressants still wouldn't exist, let alone the one for Heats. The man saved many lives and was practically a legend for many who looked up to him. Never the less to say that after he passed, a huge responsibility had been passed onto Allura's shoulders. It was a big seat to fill.

Luckily, Allura managed just fine, rising above everyone's expectations. She was amazing and Lance developed a deep respect for her for that. She did the impossible and managed to maintain Altea Corp's position as the number one company. She also had the help of her assistant, Coran, who was like a second father to her. They were all tight and Lance was glad that he found himself a part of this little family.

"Do you think Allura will see me in a different light after this mission? I did, after all, do well and above what I was suppose to." A grin appeared on Lance's face, impatiently waiting for the elevator to take them to the Altea Corp's princess.

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled after I tell her that you tried to fight on par with Lot-"

"No! No! No! Nope! Hunk! Buddy, my man! You can't do this to me! I thought we were brothers! Don't sell me out like that!" Lance pleaded, giving Hunk the puppy eyes in hopes of convincing his best friend to let him off the hook.

"Oh no! That won't work on me. I'm a Beta, remember? I'm much more resistant than the Alphas. Besides, you still reek of Alpha. How much of the cologne did you put on?" Hunk covered his nose with his shirt.

"You're exaggerating. I only put on half a bottle."

"Half?" Hunk moved away to the other side of the elevator.

"What else was I suppose to do? What if my smell gave us away? What would we do then?"

Hunk thought about it for a second, hating to admit that the brunette was right. Lance reeking of Alpha was better than the Alphas detecting his real scent. That would have been dangerous and would for sure take ten years of Hunk's life. Lance will be the end of him... He's surprised he doesn't have grey hair yet.

"Do you think I'll get white hair? Shiro has a blob of white hair at the top of his head. Do you think it's from his stress and worry for Keith?"

Lance rolled his eyes and finally the elevator door opened to reveal a large room on the other side. Allura was already there, watching a big holographic screen that was in front of the large room. The room she was in was a huge office but to Lance it felt like the bridge of a ship. The modern aesthetics of the building gave that kind of a vibe so Lance couldn't help but see it any other way.

"How did it go?"

"We were-"

"Great! The mission was a success! We're ready for phase two of the plan." Lance raised his hand up, successfully managing to shut Hunk up from revealing anything unnecessary. The Beta gave him a disapproving look.

"Ah! Glad you're back lads! We were getting worried!" A man with a orange moustache and hair to match appeared from somewhere in the room, a wide smile on his face. Coran was like a father to all of them, not just Allura.

"Good to be back." Lance walked up to a chair, throwing himself down on it before putting his feet up on the table.

"So? Anything to report?" Allura's eyes were on the brunette, a knowing look on her face. She had this seventh sense whenever Lance was trying to hide something. This time was no different.

"If I told you, your hair would only get whiter. Which is beautiful by the way! It's a compliment." The brunette tried to play it off but knowing her employee all too well, Allura turned to Hunk instead. The Beta began spilling the beans.

"We infiltrated the building successfully, scouted the area and narrowed in on some potential suspects. Most of the guests seemed innocent enough, apart from the Galra Corp's employees. They're definitely planning something. I'll submit a full report tomorrow." Hunk sat down next to Lance tiredly.

"Excellent. Then it's safe to assume that everything is going according to plan?"

"Yes. We're clear to go." Lance confirmed.

"Lance tried to challenge Lotor." Hunk suddenly said, making the said brunette jump up from his seat. There he goes! He knew Hunk would say it!

" _What_? Lance! We talked about this! I warned you clearly not to try anything out of your caliber! What if your camouflage was compromised and Lotor found out who you really are!? You wouldn't stand a chance against him!" Allura yelled, clearly not pleased.

"Agreed, that Alpha fellow is as dangerous as a pack of bulls. He wouldn't hold back."

"You're not helping Coran." Lance remained standing in place, folding his arms while facing Allura, "I knew what I was doing. I had everything under control."

"Did you really? I find that hard to believe. We both know that you tend to let your emotions get the better of you. After all these years, you would just throw everything away?"

"Of course not." Lance couldn't help but growl lowly, "I'm not a kid anymore. I can handle myself."

"You're an _Omega_ Lance. It's a completely different story."

The brunette clenched his hands, frustrated. He could remember the stares Keith was receiving, they were all too familiar for comfort. They will always haunt him in his dreams, "I know." He said in a whisper, not interested in discussing the issue any further.

"Let's talk about Keith!" Coran, bless his soul, decided to change the topic, "What did you think of him?"

"I couldn't get close to him even if I wanted to, but from a distance he looked really uncomfortable. I don't blame him though, the Alphas there were rough." Hunk looked up at Allura who now sat down on a chair, motioning for Lance to do the same. She took a deep breath, composing herself. She's well aware of what Hunk is trying to describe.

"Lance? Any thoughts?" She asked the brunette calmly, focusing back on the topic at hand.

"You were right. He won't trust an Alpha, he's too wary of them to let them inside his walls." The look Keith gave him and the way he interacted with him while he was in disguise was proof enough. It was worth going in as a pretend Alpha just to see that reaction, "I'll take care of it."

"Good. Then we're all ready for tomorrow. Coran and Lance, I want you both at the entrance 10 a.m. sharp. We can't afford to be late, it'll only earn us a bad first impression." Allura stood up, taking her leave.

"We better get going as well. Wouldn't want to oversleep again." Coran looked over at the Omega, waiting for him to get up and follow.

"Ugh, fine." Lance stood up, Hunk following suit. Tomorrow is the day he'll be able to meet Keith face to face without any masks or Alpha perfumes. Keith will meet Lance for who he really is, a fellow Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MsBluebell: I like to call this story 'What happens when a Lance Stan and a Keith Stan get together to write a fanfic'.
> 
> BlueStarPaladin: This is the first fanfic I wrote with someone for the Voltron fandom so I'm super excited to finally publish it <3 It's really fun to write and I really love some of the things we both incorporated into it. We just hope you'll like it as much as both BBell and I do <3 Also for the art, I suck at drawing in general and am terrible with hands so I apologise in advance for that. 
> 
> Tumblr:  
> McBluebell: [msbluebell](http://msbluebell.tumblr.com/)  
> BlueStarPaladin: [starellas](https://starellas.tumblr.com/)


	2. One Plus One is Two, But You Plus Me Equals Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Stalking, Discussions of past Rape, Fantasy Sexisim.

Morning came to Keith with a groggy headache and the smell of fresh coffee. The Omega grumbled quietly, rolling off the large couch, struggling from under the blankets as he promptly found himself landing on the floor.

Pidge, who'd fallen asleep next to him sometime during their marathon, jumped up. Further sending the two of them into chaos on the floor. The team struggled for a bit, trying to wrestle off the blankets and mess of tangled libs, before they finally managed to free themselves from their self-made prison.

Shiro and Matt, who had been standing at the door with a tray of coffee, laughed at them. “Having troubles?”

“Fuck off Matt.” Pidge hissed, fixing her oversized alien T-shirt.

“That's what you two get for sleeping on the couch again.” Shiro defended his fellow older brother, settling the tray of coffees on the table. “Now, drink up, we all have a very busy day ahead of us.”

“What’s on the schedule for today?” Keith asked, grapping the red coffee cup where Shiro had prepared the drink to his preferences. Pidge, similarly, grabbed at the green-Martian cup prepared specifically for her.

Shiro took a sip from his coffee, plopping down on the couch beside his friend. “We’ve got a full day of processing the Heat Suppressants we’ll have on the market soon, and we’ve got a meeting with the Head of Altea Corp at ten.”

“Why didn’t she come to the ball last night?” Keith asked; taking a sip of his coffee.

“She had important business, apparently.” The Alpha shrugged; accepting the excuse. “I wasn’t going to question it.”

Keith, personally, didn’t buy it. She’d probably made up the excuse so she could skip out on the party. Not that it bothered him any; the whole ball had been awful. He would have skipped out to, if he could. Besides, an official business meeting was better than trying to talk over ballroom music anyway.

“Well.” Keith shrugged. “Good luck with that.”

Matt and Shiro shared a look. Oh no, that was never a good thing. That was what happened when they were getting ready to drop bad news on their younger siblings.

Pidge froze up beside him, equally anticipating the bomb about to be dropped on them.

“Actually…” Shiro trailed off for a moment, trying to buy more time by taking another sip of her coffee. Matt purposely looked away from the pair of younger sibling; taking a sudden keen interest in the wall. “…you two are coming with us.”

“Are you fucking kidding me.” Pidge hissed.

“Language, Kaite.” Matt piped in.

“Fuck you, Matt.” Pidge growled. “I’m not going to any stupid business meeting. Keith and I have enough to do during the day without kissing up to every CEO in town.”

“You did say we didn’t have to stay on our best behavior anymore after last night.” Keith backed up his best friend, earning an approving nod from her.

“It’s only one meeting.” Shiro defended. “And Allura is bringing her team; she wants to meet our own so everyone knows who we’re working with.”

“And why didn’t you warn us sooner?” Pidge’s glare could crack stone. “Now my whole day needs to be rescheduled.”

“We didn’t know she wanted you guys there until this morning.” Matt piped in, finally coming to Shiro’s defence. “Got an email from her an hour ago. All four of us need to show up.”

“Fuck.” Pidge sighed, taking a, frankly concerning, long swing from her coffee.

Keith couldn’t blame her, it did throw off the whole day plan. He’d have to make a few calls and send out some emails to make sure everyone knew the plan changes. It was going to be a headache, and it basically destroyed his morning.

“I better go get ready then.” Keith sighed, finishing off his coffee and placing the cup down on the table gently, making his way out the room before Pidge could try to rope him into more useless arguing. There was no point, they both knew that, and he didn’t want to waste the time he desperately needed to get things in order.

It didn’t take him long to reach his room. The mansion Shiro had purchased was big, more than enough for Kolivan’s men and the siblings that lived here, but it wasn’t obnoxiously large. Shiro’s humble roots were still a part of him, and he would have purchased something more simple if it weren’t for the live-in guards he hired.

Keith pushed his way inside his bedroom; making a beeline for his work desk. He settled into his work chair and flipped open his laptop. The Omega went a head and made the necessary emails; sending them out to each researcher and employee that needed to know about his absence for the late morning. Hopefully, someone would remember to check their emails for once and he wouldn’t have to deal with a bunch of confused employees running around the building looking for him.

Satisfied, Keith went to check on his side project.

The Alpha Rights Protection Network. ARP for short; he’d been stalking the webpage for the better part of five years now. The website was dedicated to helping Alphas keep their “rights” and teaching them how to properly “handle” mates. Keith like to keep up with the news thread on the webpage to make sure nothing overly concerning happened.

It looked like whoever organized ARP was calling for their fellow Alphas to protest the Gane Company on the day Heat Suppressants would be released on the market. Snorting, Keith opened his email and sent a link to the webpage to Kolivan and their head of security. Than he worked on a far more personal, and delicate, email out to the Omega workers.

It felt like something he had to do, letting them know himself, and it unfortunately wasn’t the first time he’d personally sent out a warning email to them. He didn’t send the webpage, but he did list the dangers they would likely be in, informing them that it was more than alright for them not to show up that day if they didn’t feel safe.

With that morbid business done; Keith stretched and made his way towards the closet. He’d have to dress a bit nicer than usual if the Head of Altea Corp was expecting to meet him. It was irritating, but ultimately necessary.

Grabbing his best business suit; he made his way towards the bathroom. A quick shower later, Keith was slipping into the suit and fixing his hair as nicely as he could.

He finished his morning routine by clamping on his favorite collar.

It was a nice collar, as far as they went, not too simple and not too elaborate. It was made of titanium, with soft leather padding on the inside to make it comfortable for him to wear. There was a red lion etched into it decoratively; poised fiercely across the metal. Shiro had bought this particular collar for him after their first big success years ago, and Keith loved it far more than his old leather collar.

Keith took a moment to touch the cool metal. As awful as it was having to wear this for his own protection, it was nice to have the familiar weight back. The collar from last night had been too light and thin for his liking. He hadn’t felt any safer with it at all.

Dropping his hand, Keith sighed and made his way down stairs.

He found Pidge sitting at the kitchen table; wolfing down a bowl of cereal. Keith grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and joined her.

“Did you make sure everyone got the news?” Keith asked, taking a bite out of his breakfast.

“Yeah.” Pidge grumbled, scratching at her suit sleeve. Pidge hated dressing up with a bitter and unrivalled passion. She’d probably spend the rest of the day in a piss-poor mood because of it. He wondered how long she would last before she destroyed this suit jacket.

“Me too.” Keith settled into his seat. “There’s also going to be a protest on the day we market Heat Suppressants, so be prepared for that.”

“Oh fan-fucking-tastic.” Pidged growled. “Another shit day on the horizon. Glad to know the assholes are going to scare off my employees.”

“I already sent an email out to security and the Omegas.” Keith informed lightly. “I expect most of the staff involved with testing will call out that day.”

“Great. Perfect. Couldn’t have asked for anything better.” Pidge shoved a spoon in her mouth angrily; chewing a little too hard on the metal spoon.

“You’re going to ruin your teeth.” Keith stated, finishing off his apple and tossing the core into the nearby trashcan.

“Why shouldn’t I? My day is already ruined.” Pidge lamented.

“I know Pidge.” Keith patted her on the back. “I know.”

"Are you losers ready to go yet? We don't have the time to sit around like this." Matt walked into the kitchen, an awkward smile appearing on his face as soon as he saw his sister. Yikes, she was furious.

"At least let me eat in peace. You already ruined the day; what else do you want?" Pidge grumbled, eating a mouthful of cereal in frustration.

"I want you to behave yourself. This meeting is important for both Shiro and I, be considerate." Matt sighed, looking over at Keith in search of some sympathy. "You know how much is at stake here, right?"

Unfortunately for Pidge, the Omega had to agree with Matt on this one. Altea Corp is one of the most influential companies in the area and one of Shiro's biggest suppliers. It’s a surprise that, even though they provide the Gane company with essential components for their developing medications, Shiro and Allura had never met in person before. As far as Keith knew, the most they’ve had were a video conferences. Finally meeting in person would boost their relations big time. It would make everyone's work easier and Keith wasn't one to deny that for both himself and his employees.

"I'm ready." The Omega pushed himself off the table he was leaning against, patting down his clothes to make sure he didn't stain them. Content that he didn't, he turned to Pidge who was by the sink, putting her now empty bowel in it before joining her brother and Keith.

"You owe me big time. I demand compensation." It wouldn't be Pidge if she didn't give Matt a hard time about this.

The older brother hunched his body in defeat, "I promise I will but only if you behave yourself. Now get out, we should have been at the company building by now." The poor Beta now began pushing the two forward, urging them to get into a black car that was parked just in front of the mansion.

Shiro was already inside, anxiously waiting with Kolivan beside him. He pulled down on the black sunglasses he was wearing, giving Keith a stern look, "Hurry, I want to read the report on the Heat Suppressants before Allura arrives."

Keith and Pidge were pushed into the car, Matt jumping in as well, before they sped off towards the company building. They still had half an hour before Allura would arrive, but knowing his older brother, Keith guessed that Shiro wanted to get some work done before that. The Heat Suppressants they were about to release to the public will be huge, changing the dynamics of Heats forever.

The idea of Heat Suppressants had been around for a while now, first thought up by Alfor, the founder of Altea Corp. The man had spent years working on the project before tragically passing away some years ago. The project had unfortunately been put on permanent hold after that until Shiro had managed to finish the work, that is, completing Alfor's dream long after the man had died.

"About the release date." The Omega began, eyes darting towards his guard before turning back to Shiro fully, "I heard there will be a protest in front of the company building on the release day of the new suppressants. I already sent an email about this to the staff to let them know."

Shiro raised a brow, taking off his sunglasses. "A protest?"

The Alpha leaned his forehead against his hand, closing his eyes for a minute. The Gane Company had faced many obstacles in the past and undoubtedly they had many people who wouldn't want anything else than to see their building fall and crumble into ashes. Shiro was an optimistic man, but hearing something like this did damage to him. Even though his goal is to build a peaceful society for all Alphas, Betas, and Omegas, it was clear that many didn't share the same mindset.

"And how do you know about this?" When Shiro looked up again, it was with concern in his eyes. Keith tensed, tempted to look at Kolivan, but doing so would only give him away.

"I told him." The guard got the hint, speaking up on Keith's behalf. "A trusted source of mine has told me that many Alphas gathered at a disclosed location to discuss the topic of the Gane company's Heat Suppressants. They were expressing their frustrations at it's release and so they agreed on a protest."

Shiro leaned against his seat, clearly troubled by the news. "That's just what we needed, more protests."

"It'll be alright. We dealt with this many times before, nothing we can't handle." Matt had his hands full, answering emails with a tablet that was on his lap. He did, however, look up to give encouraging words, returning back to work when Shiro gave him a nod.

"Those assholes won't stop us, but if they do decide to resort to drastic measures, I'll hit back at them with ten times the force." Pidge was confident in her words despite her clear annoyance of the oncoming event. 

Good, Keith had managed to inform his brother of the protest without revealing the fact that he was spying on an Alpha supremacist operated website. Shiro wouldn't approve of it, especially because of the discriminating things that were being said in the comment threads. They were brutal and Keith would often find himself clenching his fists tightly while reading them. What Shiro doesn't know won't hurt him. In the end it was all for the better good and for all their safeties.

 

* * *

 

Pulling up to the building wasn’t always an agonizingly slow process most made it out to be. Their car had a special reserve park under the building. A quick check in with the security guy and a swerve around the parking lot entrance was all that was needed before Shiro was throwing himself at the building, a busy Matt chancing after him, still tapping away at his tablet.

Keith and Pidge, clearly being the sensible siblings today, waited for Kolivan to actually turn off the car before they stepped out.

Pidge didn’t wait to enter the building; she simply dropped her laptop into the hands of one of Kolivan’s waiting men, throwing it open and typing away as she stepped forward, forcing the poor guard to walk backwards through the building. Keith sent a pitying look towards the poor man; Pidge was clearly looking to passive aggressively make as many people suffer today as possible.

Taking a moment to compose himself, Keith stepped into the building. 

The Omega’s office was located on the opposite side of the building from his brothers; with Pidge’s office being the closest to him. It would take five minutes to head there if he wanted to start on his paper work. Unlike his brother and Pidge, however, he knew there was absolutely no meaningful work getting done before the meeting with Altea Corp. Instead, the Vice President headed straight for the meeting room, his guards following close behind him as he went.

Keith pulled out his own tablet as he walked down the hallways; sending the occasional greeting to passing employees. Checking his emails for responses to his earlier warnings; the Omega was pleased to see the head of security had already responded and taken steps to prepare for the protest. A mass email had been sent out to all employees as well; warning them of what was to come. His inbox also contained several emails for the Omega Testers; most informing him that they would be taking the day off. It was distressing news, but Keith honestly couldn’t blame any of them.

Better to be safe than sorry.

Kolivan stepped in front of Keith, opening the door to the meeting room as the Omega wondered inside. Keith plopped down in his usual seat, still strolling through his emails, while his personal bodyguard found his usual place in the room. 

“Looks like the Head Researcher on Project BB is requesting moving on to the testing phase.” Keith muttered idly. 

Kolivan hummed in response.

“I’ll have to head down to the labs before I forward the request to Shiro.” He informed the bodyguard. “We’ll head there after the meeting.” 

“As you wish.” Kolivan responded with a nod, tabbing on his earpiece lightly. Probably informing the rest of his men of the plan. 

The rest of the wait was spent like this; with Keith responding to emails and business request from employees and researchers. Kolivan silently watching him, giving a quite hum or short response whenever his charge made a comment. It was their usual dynamic, even down to the constant beeping from the guard’s earpiece, messages from his men informing him of people looking for Keith. 

It didn’t take long for Pidge to come bursting through the door, slamming it behind her before throwing herself in her usual seat beside him. “I can’t take it anymore!” 

“What is it Pidge?” Keith asked, not bothering to look up from his tablet.

“The idiots down Marketing are going to kill me!” Pidge hissed, slamming her fist on the table. “I knew it was going to be a shit day, but I didn’t think the Marketing Department was out to get me!”

“They’re not out to get you.” Keith decided not to indulge his friend; Shiro would be here with Allura and her people any minute.

“No; just the entire Technological Department!” Pidge glowered dangerously. “Mark my words Keith; they’re out to get us. They hate me, so they’re going after what I love.”

“What, exactly, did they do?” Keith put down the tablet, turning to raise a brow at the Alpha.

“The jammed all the printers! Again!” Pidge’s teeth clenched dangerously. “How did they even do that?” 

Keith took a deep breath through his nose. “I doubt they did it just to spite you.”

“I know they did.” Pidge crossed her arms angrily. “I’ll prove it one day.”

“Just calm down for the meeting.” Keith rolled his eyes. “There’ll be plenty of time to plot your vengeance after we leave a good impression on one of our most important partners.”

As if on cue, the door to the meeting room opened.

Keith raised a brow when he saw Shiro enter alone, no guests behind him. Were they late?

"Good, you're both here." The male Alpha sighed in relief, a part of him suspecting that the duo would ditch in a last minute act of defiance. He had faith in Keith, but was skeptical because of Pidge's obvious opposition to the meeting this morning. "They should be here any moment now."

"Did you come to make sure we were here?" Keith asked, folding his arms. 

"It's an important meeting. I can't have you two show up late." Shiro approached both Keith and Pidge, making a little adjustment when he noticed that Keith's tie was a little amiss. "Allura is coming with her assistant and bodyguard, that makes it three people. Matt is already taking them up as we speak."

"Great." Pidge added, unamused.

It was then that somebody knocked on the door, and once Shiro gave them the permission to enter, the door swung open. Matt appeared, smiling with three people behind him. This was it.

"Please, come in." Matt stepped aside, making way for Allura and her team to enter. As soon as Keith's violet eyes landed on them, he began analyzing the newcomers.  

The first person to enter was a tall woman with caramel brown skin and white hair that was tied up into a ponytail, wearing a white suit and a pink blouse under her coat. She was magnificent, brining in an air of authority and power with her. Her smell was strong too and Keith could immediately make her out to be a female Alpha. He knew that she was an Alpha beforehand, but meeting her in person like this only clarified her position as one. A part of him even felt intimidated by how strong of a presence she had. If she showed up at the party last night, she would have surely attracted attention, which made Keith wonder if that was one of the reasons she didn't attend.

The second person that Keith spotted was an older man with orange hair and a moustache. Orange was a strange color to see but it surprisingly suited the man. Huh... Judging by his smell, he was a Beta. Betas don't have strong scents but rather weak ones that just barely lingered around their bodies. Spotting a Beta was easy, the lack of smell gave them away.

The third person... Keith froze in place, eyes landing on the last member of Allura's group. How...? An Omega? It wasn't that unusual for Keith to see a fellow Omega, sure, but seeing one in a business setting like this was extremely rare. Often times when CEOs of big companies come for a meeting, they would bring their mate Omegas along. They were nothing more than the Alpha's decoration or trophy that they liked to bring along, sometimes acting as secretaries for their bonded mates just so that the Alphas had an excuse to bring them along. However,  _this_  was something Keith never expected to see.

The Omega in front of him was wearing a blue collar, decorated with various kinds of blue stones and pearls. Only Omegas who weren’t bonded wore collars, which meant that the Omega was not bound to a mate. This was surprising because Omegas Keith's age were rarely without a mate. All of the Omegas Keith had met thus far were mated, not a single one was unbonded. This is part of the reason why Keith was so special from his fellow Omegas in a sense that he wasn't bonded. Meeting another Omega his age, unbonded, was extremely rare. Actually this would be the first time he would meet one.

The thought filled him with a spark of hope. Maybe if there was another Omega his age out there, working as a prominent member of a large corporation, it was a sign that things were improving. That there was hope that all of Shiro’s and his hard work wasn’t as hopeless as it sometimes seemed.

Maybe this was a good thing. 

"Let me introduce you, this is Takashi Shirogane, the president of the Gane Company." Matt stood between the two groups as he introduced Shiro to Allura, the female Alpha smiling widely.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person. I've been looking forward to this meeting for a very long time now." She extended her hand for a handshake, Shiro accepting it with confidence. 

"Likewise, I'm honoured to be able to finally meet you." The air around the two Alphas was strong but despite their scents being of equal strength, there didn't seem to be any problem of competition between them, at least for now. 

"Let me introduce you to my team." Allura placed her hand on the orange haired man's shoulder. "This is Coran, my secretary. He's been with Altea Corp for more than ten years now and has become an irreplaceable member of the company."

"Greetings. It's a pleasure to be able to meet the CEO of the Gane company." The Beta slightly bowed to show his respect, a polite gesture in a professional setting like this.

"Likewise, I'm honoured to finally meet the prominent Coran. I've heard so much about you." Shiro's smile was wide as Allura went on to introduce the last member of her group.

"This is La-"

"My name is Lance." The Omega beat her to it, stepping forward towards Shiro, "Man, I can't tell you how excited I am to finally meet you, Takashi, ehem... Sir. I respect you and your work, especially your Heat Suppressant medications. You practically saved my life. I'm forever grateful."

Shiro's eyes zoomed in on the other's neck, confirming that he was an Omega. It took him by surprise just like it did Keith, taking a moment to collect himself before shaking Lance's hand. "I'm thrilled to hear that. That's why I made them in the first place."

"You've become a kind of a hero to me Sir-" 

"Shiro is fine." 

The Omega's smile widened. "Shiro." 

They shook hands firmly before Lance turned his attention onto Keith. Said Omega blinked, watching as Lance extended a hand to him too. "And you must be the famous Keith Kogane. I've heard so much about you. Actually, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a very long time now and it's been eating away at me for years."

Keith cocked a brow, taken aback by the other's words. Did he want to ask about his position in the company as a fellow Omega? How he was here in the first place? He had no idea what to expect.

"What is it?" Was the only thing Keith managed to say before the other leaned closer.

Lance had a puzzling expression on his face, only making Keith more anxious as blue eyes moved up and down his face. "What's up with the mullet?"

"What?"

"I know it was fashionable in the fifties, but that was a long time ago. Are you trying to make a statement?"

Again, _what_?

"Actually! I believe the hairstyle was quite fashionable during the seventies, not the fifties. Many famous individuals wore them, which made them quite popular among the youth at the time." Coran added, stroking his moustache.

"What? No, no, I'm pretty sure they were invented in the fifties! It couldn't have been later than that." Lance turned to Coran, the Beta humming in thought.

"That would be incorrect. As I said, many celebrities wore them during the seventies which made them popular. However, if you're thinking about a time period before that, then the term 'ancient mullets' comes to mind. Many wealthy aristocrat Alphas used to wear them with pride to show their high status." 

The tanned skinned Omega burst out laughing, surprising everyone. "Ancient mullets? Haha! So they were around for a while now! I knew it!" 

"Actually, I think they were around even before- _Ouch!_ " Matt yelped when Pidge nudged her elbow against his torso, giving him a disapproving look.

"Haha..." The older Holt sibling awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

If Coran and Lance were trying to make a good impression on the younger Gane brother, it certainly wasn’t working. Matt, by virtue of being a long-time friend of Shiro’s and Pidge’s brother, got a free pass on mocking him. The two strangers, however, did not.  

Any good will or sympathy Keith could have felt for his fellow Omega promptly vanished, and if Shiro’s cringing face was any indication he damned well knew it. Pidge grumbled under her breath; Keith could vaguely make out her predictions on what a disaster this meeting was going to be if he strained his ears a bit more.

“Why don’t we settle down and start the meeting.” Shiro tried diplomatically, sounding downright saintly with his patience, sinking into his preferred seat. “Can we get you anything? Coffee? Tea?”

“A cup of tea will do." Allura sat down on the opposite side of the table from Shiro, shooting her Omega companion a deadly look. She wasn't pleased by what Lance had pulled, not at all. The said brunette quickly looked away, managing to take a seat right next to Keith. The other Omega didn't seem to like the idea of sitting next to someone who just insulted him, but Lance feigned ignorance, seating himself beside the now grumpy Keith.

"Please accept my sincerest apologies." Allura turned to her fellow Alpha. "I'll take full responsibility for my guard's rude remarks. He tends to have the tendency of getting over himself when excited." She shot Lance another stare, urging him to apologize.

"Sorry." The brunette did as he was told, turning to Keith, "I didn't mean to come off as rude. If anything, I do think your style is unique."

“It’s fine.” Keith waved off the apology. The sooner this meeting ended the better he had work to do, and wasting time moping over some guy insulting him wasn’t worth the time he’d waste. 

“Right!” Shiro clapped his hands, waving in Matt’s direction. “Anyone want anything else before Matt orders the tea?” 

“Coffee.” Pidge’s voiced piped up, her fingers ever tapping away at a laptop. “Strong.”

“Nothing for me, thank you.” Keith folded his hands on the table.

“No Sir.” Kolivan’s voice sounded from behind him.

“And a fat-free iced caramel macchiato for m-"

"Water. One glass of water for Lance." Allura stepped in, smiling at Matt innocently while Lance grumbled under his breath.

"And I'll also have a cup of tea, thank you." Coran was the last one to give his order before Matt took his leave to get the drinks. As the Beta left, Allura couldn't help but massage her temple tiredly. She had asked both Lance and Coran to be on their best behavior but so far the meeting wasn't going as well as she had planned. She'll have to be the one to save it.

"Now then, shall we discuss the topic at hand? I believe we have yet to agree on the amount of supplies needed for your new Heat Suppressants that are about to be released sometime next week." Allura straightened her back, facing Shiro head on as she switched to her business mode.

No more playing around.

“Yes.” Shiro leaned forward, snapping into business mode as well, all good-natured diplomacy and strict professionalism. “Thankfully, the ball last night was a bigger success than we anticipated. We were able to draw in several big name businesses to promote our product; including Olkari Technologies and Rolo Automechanic Tech.”

“Besides that.” Keith brought up a projection from his tablet. “Several news outlets have agreed to promote the Heat Suppressants as well. And the FDA passed the pills on all health and safety standards.”

“The only issue of concern on our end is a formal protest by the ARP.” Pidge piped up, sounding professional despite her mood. “Our security is taking measures to protect our employees and products, however, so unless the protesters do something extreme there shouldn’t be a problem.”

“That is concerning. A protest of any kind will damage the reputation of the product itself. Then again, we were anticipating the ARP to take action." They always did stand in the way of scientific progress. Biology and nature are both in favor of the Alphas and so they'll do anything to protect their natural rights. It is a fight the Betas and Omegas had been fighting for years, trying to stand on equal ground with the Alphas.

"Those guys will never give up. I doubt the protest will be peaceful." Lance folded his arms, "It's good you're already preparing for it."

"I'm offering my assistance if need be. The success of those Heat Suppressants is essential to the goals of Altea Corp." Both of their businesses were at stake here, not only the Gane company.

"Thank you, we appreciate it." Shiro thanked his fellow Alpha.

"The protest aside, I'm afraid we also have a bit of an issue on our end. It is nothing major but it might slow the delivery of the components needed for the medications. I'm sure you're well acquainted with Galra Industries?" Coran asked curiously.

Shiro’s pleasant business smile abruptly dropped. The look on his face became dark, and his eyes narrowed in a visible glare. There was a twitch in his jaw, and Keith was able to witness first hand as his normally calm and collected brother silently stewed in his own rage.

Matt had the dubious honour of entering with a tray of drinks to the sight. He froze at the door, eyes flickering over Keith and Pidge, understanding near instantly what that look meant. Shiro wasn’t an easy person to anger, practically born of inner serenity itself, but he had a large protective streak that overtook that. Pidge and Keith were the easiest way to crack Shiro’s amour, and that look was the one that always followed threats towards them.

“Unfortunately.” Shiro’s voice was deceptively even, but it was clear he had no care for the company in question. “They’ve been trying to buy out my business for a while now.”

“Lotor’s also stalking Keith.” Pidge cut in, pointing out the elephant in the room that no one else wanted her to, taking a sip from the coffee cup she’d snatched from the tray as she did so. “Which is why our CEO is acting like a piss-ant right now.”

“Pidge!” Matt and Keith hissed at the same time, both for very different reasons.

“What! He is!” Pidge defended; though Keith was unsure which of them she was defending herself to. 

"We're well aware. Rumors travel fast in the industry we are in." Allura sighed, leaning her elbows against the table. "It was only recently that the Galra Industries had changed their ways of business. I'm sure you've heard, but Altea Corp used to be in close ties with the Galra. Everything changed with the passing of my father, our ties had broken and now we're competitors rather than partners. I am led to believe that this is due to Zarkon slowly passing the reins to his son, Lotor." Allura's eyes watched Shiro carefully, her natural Alpha senses kicking in.

"The old man used to be close friends with Zarkon. They did everything together and the two businesses were practically one. Altea Corp was at it's peak at the time, both us and the Galra were thriving on our partnership." Lance explained, turning to Shiro. "Now that Lotor took over, the Galra are more interested in buying the Gane company more than anything else. Lotor wants to destroy everything his father and the old man built with the ultimate goal to ban medications such as the Heat Suppressants."

"Our failure to push the Heat Suppressants through would mean success for Lotor." Coran added, switching on a tablet that he had in his lap. He skimmed through it before lifting it up to show everyone a chart. "Less and less Alphas in position of power have expressed their support for the medication as you can see on this chart, the numbers are slowly going down. We believe this is Lotor's doing."

Pidge snorted. “Why am I not surprised?”

“If I may.” Kolivan spoke up for the first time since the meeting started. He didn’t normally involve himself in such things, preferring to stick strictly to his job as a personal bodyguard, which meant that whatever he was saying probably had something to do with Keith. The Omega in question suddenly had a sickening feeling in his gut.

“Yes Kolivan?” Shiro’s brow raised.

The guards stepped forward, trying to find the right words to break the news to the enraged Alpha, but clearly not finding them and settling for honesty. “Lotor had a team of his personal assistants enter the building less than ten minutes ago. Mr. Kogane, I suggest not entering your office until my men check it over.”

“WHAT?” Pidge jumped from her seat, slamming her hands on the table loudly. She’d, apparently, forgotten about the coffee cup in her hand and splattered it all over an unfortunate Coran, who yelped as the hot liquid landed on his thigh. “And security let them in!?!”

“Lotor claimed his right to courting.” Kolivan answered blankly. “We had no legal right to detain them.”

“This’s some bullshit!” Pidge scolded. “I demand to see Keith’s office!”

“Keith demands to see his office.” The violet eyed youth hissed, turning to face his older brother. “Please.”

“What did his assistants leave in the office?” Shiro leaned forward. “And how long will it take to get rid of it?”

Kolivan bushed the button on his communicator several times, and after several more beeps sounded he answered. “Courting gifts. Mostly flowers and some jewelry. A personal letter as well.”

Pidge clearly didn’t need to wait anymore, without word or permission she grabbed her laptop and stormed out of the room, leaving nothing but angry curses behind. 

Matt sighed heavily, looking all the world like he’d aged ten years in the span of a minute. “Should I go after her?”

“No.” Shiro sighed, rubbing his eyes. Turning to face his guest, Shiro pulled his most apologetic smile, seeming put out by the direction this disaster of a meeting took. “I am so sorry about this. Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?"

"A change of clothes would be appreciated young lad." Coran stood up, wincing from the hot beverage that was spilled on him. "Ouch! Ouch!"

Allura sighed, her attention on Shiro. "As a matter of fact, there is a little something I wanted to request of you after the meeting was over. It might inconvenience you due to the unexpected turn of events, and perhaps I may seem a bit imposing, but I was wondering if Keith could give Lance a tour of the building?"

"What!? This guy!?" The brunette Omega stood up, looking over at Keith whose expression morphed into that of displeasure. As if he didn't have enough trouble as is.

"Lance." Allura used her authoritative voice of an Alpha, the one she always uses when the Omega disagrees with her. It had it's desired effect as the other quieted down. The female Alpha looked over at Keith. "I know I'm asking too much, but I would really appreciate it if you could do this for me."

Then she turned to Shiro, walking up closer towards him. "As a fellow guardian of an unbonded Omega relative, I'm sure that you know how hard it is for them to find someone who understands them. When I heard about Keith, I was relieved, more than that, I was hopeful."

Allura's sharp blue eyes met Shiro's black ones, conveying her feelings that she knew Shiro must know very well.

The endless courting challenges and troubles they both went through on a daily basis to protect their Omega family... Allura knows how Shiro feels, and Shiro knows what Allura is going through as well. They were thrown into the same position and would do anything to protect their family. Shiro's dark protective eyes confirmed her beliefs of this. Her simple request; for Shiro to give the two a chance to become friends.

Shiro gave his fellow CEO a reassuring smile before turning to his companions. “Matt? Keith? Do you two mind handling this?”

“No problem big guy.” Matt gave a thumbs up, then patted Coran on the shoulder as he stood up. “Come on, Sir, I’m sure we have some extra clothes for you in the labs.”

Keith gave a reluctant nod before standing as well. “Alright.”

Turning towards his fellow Omega, Keith took a moment to try and think about what to say. Lance was, for all intents and purposes, the only unbonded Omega he’d ever met outside the labs. And even if Lance hadn’t personally insulted him, twice, the younger Gane brother realized that he’d have no idea what to say to the other Omega. He wasn’t much of a people person to begin with, and somehow, he doubted that he could make a conversation about how testing products was effecting him like Keith did with the other Omegas.

“You ready?” He asked, already feeling like the whole thing was going to end in disaster. Lance had already made it clear he didn’t like the other Omega, and an awkwardly done tour wasn’t going to change that. 

The brunette eyed him up and down hesitantly before leaning his hands against his hips. "Me?  _Pfft!_  I'm always ready." He walked up closer to the other Omega, a grin on his face. "Give me the tour of my life, mullet."

As the two groups exited the room, the older Gane brother turned towards his fellow CEO, smiling nervously. "Again. I'm so sorry about all this. That wasn’t professional behavior at all and I’ll talk to my team about it later.”

Allura smiled. "It's quite alright. I understand it was a simple straw of bad luck. Who would have thought that Lotor would decide to pay you a visit right at the time of our meeting?" The devil appeared as they were talking about him, what an incredible coincidence.

"Now that we're alone, I would like to thank you on a more personal note. Even though Lance had made a... rather unique introduction, he's a good kid at heart. I hope it didn't decrease his chances of striking up a friendship with Keith." Even though the look on Keith's face had Allura concerned.

Shiro grimaced at bit. “Keith’s not the most sociable person, but he’s quick to forgive as long as you don’t insult people he cares about. I’m sure they’ll find common ground.”

"I see." Now Allura could only pray that Lance doesn't make the situation worse. As his cousin, she was worried. She had the right to be with the Omega's personality.

"I must sound like a broken record, but I have one more thing I had to thank you for." Allura's lips curved, a gentle smile on her face as she looked into Shiro's eyes. What she was about to tell her fellow Alpha was important and she wanted to convey her message as honestly as she could. "Thank you for carrying on my father's legacy. He had always envisioned a future where medications would help Omegas with their Heats. It had pained him for the longest of time but unfortunately didn't have the chance of finishing it. You realized his dreams and for that I am forever grateful."

“Oh, gee.” Shiro scratched his cheek, trying to keep the blush down, and not doing a very good job either. “I just wanted to …well…you see. Wow. I’m honored, and a little humbled, but you really don’t have to thank me. Your father was a great man, an inspiration, and besides that finishing the medications was the right thing to do.”

Allura couldn't help but chuckle, amused by the sight before her. "You're very kind. There aren't many Alphas such as yourself who support the development of drugs like these, let alone their production and development. As a matter of fact, you are the only one."

In a way, Shiro reminded her of her late father. 

"As much as I would like for Lance and Keith to become acquainted, I would also like to strengthen our relations as well. We've talked to each other many times over video conferences that meeting you face to face like this seems rather strange. I have so many things I would like to talk with you that I don't even know where to begin."

“Well.” Shiro blinked, sitting straight up and composing himself, settling back into business mode rather quickly. “Why don’t we start with why you wanted to meeting in person. Has something changed with our contract? Is there something more you would like to do? Your company has been a big help in the development of our medications, and we would like to help you in any way we can.”

Allura blinked, noting the change in demeanor. It was rather quick but showed that Shiro was a true businessman. "If anything, we would like closer relations with your company. The sole purpose of the meeting was to promote this, but also to inform you of the Galra Industries activities. I'm afraid that the Galra pose a much bigger thread to our operations than we initially thought. I would like to discuss this with you in more detail."

“I thought as much.” Shiro sighed tiredly. “I thought as much…”

 

* * *

 

Keith felt a set of blue eyes on him as he walked down the corridor of his company building. Whenever he would glance back to confirm that the fellow Omega was following, he would immediately meet the other's eyes, prompting him to turn back on instinct.

"Hey." Lance's voice made him tilt his head to the side, a sign that he was listening. "Are you always this quiet?"

“I’m not a people person.” Keith responded, fiddling a bit with his tie, he honestly wasn’t sure what else to say.

"Hmmm..." The other hummed, speeding up so that he was walking right beside Keith. Now there was no way for Keith to escape the intense stare of those curious eyes. "You may not be a people person, but you sure do say a lot about yourself through your appearance. Okay, I know you're still hang up on the mullet thing, but your collar? I never saw one like that before. I'll admit, I may not be into your mullet, but I do like the lion. Are you trying to say that you have an inner animal inside you? Hidden strength? Fury? Help me out here, I'm making an effort to get to know you. Believe it or not, I am actually curious."

“Shiro bought it for me as a present.” Keith answered lightly. “He wouldn’t get a hippopotamus.”

"Huh? A hippo? Why would you want a hippo? Unless you like hippos, but then again how can-"

The brunette paused, realizing by the look on Keith's face that that was the case. "Oh my god! You like hippos! Seriously?  _Pfft!_  Hahaha! Hippos!?"

Keith clenched his teeth, willing himself to stay clam, he had to be professional here. Pidge had already made enough of a scene; he couldn’t afford to make one too. With a sigh, Keith threw a tired look towards Kolivan, who looked almost sympathetic, before turning back to his guest. “Yes, I do.”

As Lance's laughter slowly died down, he glanced to the side at the other Omega. They were back to square one again. "That's all you'll say?"

Expecting another empty answer, Lance decided to continue on. "That's okay, I can play along with that. I like challenges."

His tone was teasing, eyes on Keith."Since you so generously opened up and told me of your undying love for hippos, I'll have you know that I love cats. Your red lion is a cat, right? A big one. That's why I like it. Actually, I'm a proud parent of a white cat. Her name's Blue and she's the most lovable creature you'll ever meet. Maybe one day I can bring her over in a crate so that you can meet her? Oh! Sharks are also cool! Only second to cats."

Lance's eyes drifted to Kolivan. "Hey big guy, do you like hippos too? Or are you into something more wild? I think a jaguar would suit your preferences, just a feeling I have while looking at you. Yep! Definitely a fellow cat person, hard on the outside but soft on the inside." 

The chatty Omega looked to the side when he spotted two employees about to walk by them. Sniffing the air, he registered the scents as those of two male Alphas. "Hello gents! How're you doing today? A perfect day for some testing, wouldn't you say?"

The two employees looked at one another, confused, stopping in place to watch Lance and Keith walk by. They would have probably taken Lance's invite for a conversation, but Kolivan's presence intimidated them.

"Good luck in the labs! See you later!" Lance waved at them as he walked, turning to Keith, "Speaking of testing, are the labs big? What're you going to show me first?"

“There are several areas for us to start.” Keith answered professionally. Now he was on familiar ground, he’d given tours of the facility before, and he could easily get through this as long as they stayed on topic. “We have a Drug Discovery Area, a Drug Development Area, our Marketing Department, a Biotechnology specialist, the Testing Center Aftercare Unit, and many other areas of interest for guest to explore. Where would you like to go first?"

"Hmmm..." The other hummed in thought. "Why don't you take me to your favorite one? Or the one you work in? Do you actually work in the labs or are you in your office most of the time? You're the Vice President so you're probably in the office, then again, I could be wrong."

“I’ve been informed that Mr. Kogane’s office is still unavailable.” Kolivan spoke up, hand connected to his earpiece. “Lotor’s assistants are still setting up the gifts.”

Keith’s eyebrow shot up to his hairline, dread pooling his stomach as he dared to ask. “Still?”

“Yes.” Kolivan nodded. “Several of my men of supervising the visit; several others are keeping your friend from storming the office.”

Keith couldn’t be entirely sure that the sigh he gave wasn’t his soul attempting to leave his body. The Omega found that he suddenly dreaded the idea of returning to his quite office; where he normally felt safest here in the company. 

But Lotor had a way of doing that; taking the things that were supposed to be safe and comforting and turning them into something rotten. The head of Galra Industries had done it every since laying eyes on him; invading all the Omegas favorite spaces and filling them with things smelling of Lotor. The Alpha had a firm gripe on restaurants and cafes Keith used to love, places he couldn’t go back to because they kept calling him 'Lotor’s little Omega'.

Nowhere felt safe anymore.  

And now he was even invading his office.

“I suppose there’s nothing for it.” Keith sighed. “I’ll show you the departments I take care of for the CEO. Drug Development and the Aftercare Unit.”

"Sounds good, lead the way." Lance agreed as they resumed their walk towards the said department. He couldn't help but ask Keith about the gift issue. "How long has he been trying to court you for?"

“Three months.” Keith couldn’t help the growl. He couldn’t help it; the Lotor issues was driving him towards the edge of insanity. It hadn’t been such a big deal at first, and the gifts had originally been few and far in between, but after two months Lotor has started getting scary. It became very clear, very quickly, that none of this was going to stop. The Alpha was in this for the long hull, and nothing was going to stop him.

"Wow, that's some dedication." Lance whistled. "I heard about the rumors that are flowing around but I didn't think it was this bad. What a creep."

As a fellow Omega, Lance could sympathize, "How're you dealing with it? Obviously you're not interested." He paused in his thoughts, not wanting to assume things just based on rumor, "Right?"

Keith stopped right there in the middle of the hall, turning to face his guest with the most serious expression he could muster, trying his best to keep the disgusted grimace off his face. “Lotor is, easily, the worst Alpha that’s ever courted me. And I would rather launch myself into the sun than deal with one more of his surprise 'dates'. He’s ruined every restaurant I like to go to.”

Lance's eyes widened when he noticed the serious expression on Keith's face. This was the first time since they met that Keith had shown even the slightest sign of opening up. If he's doing it now because of Lotor, then it proved just how much he hated the Alpha, "Then it's good you don't have to launch yourself into the sun. Let me take you out to eat, show you some new places you can go to."

"Sorry." Keith continued leading the group down the hall. "I'm working right now."

"We don't have to go right now. Maybe tomorrow? For lunch? It'll be my treat." Lance encouraged. "We can eat and then I can show you around some of my secret spots I like to go to. It'll be fun, you won't be disappointed. Besides, it'll be good to get out of the labs for a while too."

Keith wasn't particularly inclined to spend any more time with the other Omega than necessary, not if all the other was going to do was mock him. He shifts his gaze down the hall, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw his department almost in sight. "We're almost there."

Lance eyed the other before sighing to himself. "You didn't say 'no', so I'll take it as a hint that I still have a chance. I'll hold onto my ray of hope." He stretched his arms up, folding them over his head. "So, are you gonna go all robot on me and give me a speech you probably already gave hundred times, or will you tell me what you really think?"

Keith felt his temper waning, but forced it into place. Just because the meeting with Altea Corp had already gone to Hell didn't give him an excuse to drive it there further. He was a professional, and he wouldn't take the bait just because the other Omega was trying to get a  raise out of him. The other was a jackass, it was clear to him now, but he was used to jackasses. He'd spent his whole life around them, and he wouldn’t let this one, even if he was a fellow unbonded Omega, ruin his composure. The Vice President just had to make it through this tour, and he'd never have to see the other Omega again. 

"The Gane Company was founded by Takashi Shirogane four years ago." Keith started, much more monotone that he usually gave the well practiced speech. Something Kolivan must have noticed, if the flicker in his eyes were anything to go by. 

"Wow... Really? I didn't know he founded the company." Lance said sarcastically. "I was so sure that he was the secretary, could've fooled me." There it is... The well practiced speech was about to commence, but Lance had no interest in hearing it. If Keith thinks he will listen to it, then he's wrong.

A ray of hope appeared when the brunette Omega spotted some windows in the distance. He picked up his pace, walking faster to reach the said windows. Reaching them, he saw a large lab on the other side. "Wow, that's neat." Now this is something they can talk about. "Is this the drug development area? Are the Heat Suppressants made here?" He asked once Keith and Kolivan caught up to him.

"Yes." Keith responded, stepping next to the guest. "All the Suppressants are developed here under the supervision of the Gane Company researchers. I oversee their development for Mr. Shirogane myself. " 

Lance's eyes trailed down to a large conveyor belt, watching as countless number of empty bottles were being filled up by the people that were working there. Everything worked perfectly in sync as the machines did their part and the employees their as well. It was impressive to see how the materials Altea Corp delivers could be used in such a useful way to make something that saves the lives of Omegas all around the world. It really was a sight to see.

"So I take it you're in charge of all Omega targeted medications?" Lance folded his arms. "If I suddenly have stomach craps after using the Gane Heat Suppressant, you're the guy I get to blame, right?"

"Yes. I oversee all Omega related operations. " Keiths hands found rest on hips. "And stomach pains are a natural part of Heats.  If anything, suppressants should lower than he pain of stomach cramps.

"Nope! Not helping. Sometimes I feel like it gets worse because of the suppressants." He grinned at the other Omega, "Bet it's your fault." His tone was teasing and honestly he was hoping that Keith would take it as a joke rather than an actual insult. The mullet was too tense for his own good.

Keith chose to ignore the insult. "A small price to pay, I'm sure."

"Before we had official Testers I tested all products myself." He added.

"What!?" The other turned his full attention onto Keith, "How!? Can you do that? That's not safe, is it? And Shiro was okay with that?" It was surprising because the Alpha looked so protective of his brother. Him allowing Keith to test the drugs before their release was... dangerous and risky, "You could have died! Technically."

Keith shrugged. "There was no one else." 

It used to be a terrible argument between the two brothers. Shiro wasn’t a big name back when he was starting development, and there weren't any other researchers or testers to help them out. It was just Keith and Shiro, with the occasional help from Matt and Pidge, trying their best to make something of themselves. Keith was the only Omega either of them knew, and Shiro was eventually forced to relent by the sheer power of the younger brother's stubbornness. Better to have the Omega safe and supervised that sneaking samples behind the older brother's back, after all.

"Wow... You're something else." Blue eyes met violet ones, "Even though you're an Omega, you're still the Vice President of an influential company like this. No other Omega would even dream of achieving half the things you did. Plus you devote yourself to the cause of helping others. I think it's really incredible."

Keith felt himself flush a bit, not used to praise from anyone but Shiro, and the occasional sarcastic compliment from Pidge. Reaching to scratch at his reddened cheek, he purposely cleared his throat, continuing with his speech. “Now we have many assistants and testers employee here to make sure all products are market safe and up to FDA standards. We, of course, go through great pains to make sure each product is safe as possible before it reaches the testers. Our Aftercare Unit is the space were the testers are allowed to rest under the supervision of researchers and medical professionals."

"That's good to hear. At least you're not alone on the front lines anymore." Lance's lips curved into a smile, "Man... Even the Omegas at Altea Corp look up to you. Keith that, and Keith this. You're practically an Omega celebrity. I'll admit it and say you earned it but I won't fall behind so easily. I'm not your typical Omega either so bring it on mullet."

“What?” Keith blinked, confused by the sudden turn the conversation took. He turned to Kolivan, hoping he understood what Lance was talking about, but the guard just shrugged.  

Keith honestly had no idea people talked about him. Sure, Shiro said the Omegas in the company spoke about him a lot, but they worked here and Shiro was a bit more than biased. He wouldn't have been surprised if Shiro had started most of the conversations himself, as he had a tendency to praise his friends and family like a proud Facebook mom. But hearing that other people were praising him seemed odd, confusing even. Most people outside the Gane Company tended to talk down to him; tell him how sweet it was that his brother let him help out at work. He was used to it, had come to expect it at every turn.

The idea Lance apparently thought Keith was somehow this amazing celebrity to compete with was just strange.

"Huh?" The brunette blinked, noting Keith's confused face. "Why're you so surprised?"

The thought that he might have said something rude again crossed his mind but he didn't think that was the case. Unless Keith interpreted it as something impolite for the nth time. Geez... "You're like  _the_  Keith Kogane, an Omega that did the unthinkable. Some people hate you and some love you, but that happens to all celebrities." Lance paused, giving the other a suspicious look, "Ehem... You're not trying to play a trick on me, are you?"

“What?” Keith brows furrowed, he couldn't keep the clear confusion of his face, his voice may or may not have cracked a bit. He turned to Kolivan again, who was continuously unhelpful and only shrugged. Keith turned back to his fellow Omega, determined to clear up this confusion right here and now so they could get back to the tour. “What are you talking about?”

"About you, who else?" Lance was just as confused as Keith was, "Okay! You're definitely playing a joke on me! Haha! Nice try mullet, you sure got me there for a second, but I expected nothing less from my rival. I'll have you know that I earned a title of my own at Altea Corp. It may not be as big as yours but I'm getting there. I'll give you a run for your money."

“Rival?” Clearly there was a communication issue going on here, but at least Keith had an idea what Lance was talking about now. He had no idea how, Lance had gotten the idea there was a competition between them in his head, but a least Keith could start clearing up this mess. “We've only just met.”

"What!? No, no, no,  _nope_! We may have just  _met_ , but I knew about you for years! I read about your achievements, saw your pictures in magazines and even saw you on TV! You're a celebrity, a big one, and I won't let myself fall behind. As I said, I'm no ordinary Omega either, and I will be as big as you one day. Just you watch me."

“This isn't a competition Lance.” Keith said it slowly, hoping the Omega in question would absorb the words and realize that the VP had absolutely no desire to start a grudge match. “You're perfectly impressive.”

The other raised a brow, freezing in place. That... He didn't expect. "I am?"

"Of course." Keith nodded, pleased he'd somehow calmed his guest down. "You're Ms. Alteanis' personal bodyguard, aren't you? I doubt she just gave you a position like that just to make you feel better. It's very impressive, especially considering we're Omega. Very inspiring."

Satisfied that he'd managed to salvage the situation, Keith nodded to himself. He turned, ready to continue the tour. Stepping forward to lead their small party towards the Testing Center. "I'm sure you already know, but we are continuing to develop many other products besides the suppressants.

Lance's eyes followed Keith with precision, still processing what the other Omega had said. Huh...

Interesting.

"You're actually a pretty nice guy. Sure you're a bit of a stick in the mud but I can roll with that." Ignoring the last part Keith said, he walked up to the other so that he was next to him. "Am I an ass in your book or do I still have a chance? Even a little glimmer of it?" He looked at the other expectantly.

“With what?” Keith raised another brow, continuing down the hallway even, not bothering to stop. “Altea Corp and Gane Company are already business partners, and the Gane Company isn't inclined to end our deal. There's no need to impress me.”

"I'm not talking about the companies or any of that business stuff. I'm talking about us, as in Lance and Keith." Lance walked beside the other, keeping up, "Sure I want our businesses to get along, but I'd also like to get to know you too." Having a feeling that Keith wasn't going to take him seriously, he moved in front of him, managing to stop him in place. "I know I screwed up, okay? I was excited, and well, I tend to do that when I meet new people. That's why I need you to give me a chance to make this right." 

The brunette cleared his throat, looking into Keith's eyes. He extended his hand towards the other Omega. "Ehem... My name's Lance McClain, Allura's cousin. My favorite color is blue and I love garlic knots. I'm a killer at video games and will no doubt beat anyone who dares to challenge me. I also suck at introductions but you already knew that. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Violet eyes blinked. Coming to a stop, Keith took a moment to study Lance, trying to gauge what he was playing at. He seemed sincere enough, but why? Why would someone like Lance want to befriend moody, broody, stick-in-the-mud Kogane?

Then those violet eyes roamed over that jewel and pearl incrested collar clamped tightly around a long, tan, neck.

 _Oh_.

Somehow, despite being aware the other was Omega, it hadn’t quite hit him. It hadn't occurred to him that, maybe, Lance was also alone where he was. Surrounded by Alphas and Betas without another Omega in sight, no one who really understood what it was like to be what he was. Working so hard to climb up the business latter and make their way, only to be hit on or overlooked. Constantly having those accomplishments diminished by reporters who wanted to know more about their body than their work, being pressured to quit and breed, facing harassment when an Alpha was being a little to brave for the workplace and being called a tease when they were rejected.

It suddenly hit Keith that he'd finally, finally, found someone who understood. The realization hitting him like a wave, drag him into the water after so long dying in desert sands. 

“I…” Keith started, unsure what to say in the face of this revelation. He sent a quick look towards Kolivan, noting the quirk in the mans lip, before turning back to face those pleading blue eyes. “I…”

“Vice President Kogane!” A voice called from the end of the hallway; the sound of quick footsteps following. Keith snapped viciously out of…what ever that was…and turned to face the approaching employee.

Florona.

One of his Omega Testers, and certainly the most eager and enthusiastic about her job. He'd only spoken to her a few times, always strictly on business terms, but she always seemed very happy to see him. She wasn’t entirely comfortable with Alpha attention, he figures, and wanted to work with other Omegas. Which was fair considering her situation. Though, it was hard for him to try and make a connection with her when she always insisted on calling him Vice President Kogane.

The young red-head speed down the hall; cradling her newborn infants in her arms. She smiled widely at him, coming to a slow stop in front of him, adjusting the babes in her arms. “I wanted to thank you for the email this morning.”

"Well, hello there." Lance was the first one to speak up, stepping forward so that he was in front of the newcomer. "Is your name Ariel? Because I think we Mermaid for each other." He smiled widely while Florona blinked in confusion. She was tense at first but then when she noticed Lance's collar, she relaxed again.

"If I may ask, who are you? A fellow Tester? I haven't seen you here before." As an Omega Tester herself, Florona knew her fellow staff well.

"I'm Lance, or for you, that would be Mr. Right." This time the brunette's words managed to result in a positive reaction, Florona's lips curving at the ends, chuckling.

"Oh my..."

Keith sighed. “Florona, this is Lance McClain of Altea Corp. Lance, this is Florona, one of our top product testers.”

Florona's eyes brightened as she turned to Lance. “So you work for a Company too? Like Vice President Kogane?”

"Bingo! Not to brag, but I'm one of the top dogs at Altea Corp. I didn't know the Gane Company had a Tester like you, but then again, I didn't know that angels could fly so low." Lance wiggled his eyebrows, earning another chuckle from Florona.

The Omega Tester was laughing loudly, managing to wake one of her newborns up. As soon as she heard the cries of her baby, she looked down, working on calming down the infant.

"I-I'm sorry!" Feeling responsible, Lance stepped forward, "C-Can I?"

Florona was hesitant, her natural motherly instincts kicking in. However, seeing that Lance was a fellow Omega, she deemed it safe for her to hand over the infant, carefully letting Lance hold it. The fellow Omega carefully took the child, cradling it carefully in his arms.

"Shhhh... It's okay, it's okay." He rocked the baby gently, "Lancey Lance is here, look!" He stuck out his tongue, making funny faces as the child looked at him.

The cries slowly began dying down, the baby's curious eyes moving up and down Lance's face, "There we go! You're such a trooper! I know you can cry but trust me little one, laughing is even better." He lightly pinched the child's cheek, earning him a giggle.

The situation was so surreal that Keith could only stare. His own natural instincts were fighting him, wanting to join Lance and coo at the child, but he was still Keith and he wasn't any good at these things. He'd just make things worse if he tried; make the poor babe cry again. So, like the broken Omega he was, he sat back and watched a better Omegas handle the child; bouncing them softly in his arms like he'd done it a hundred times before. 

Keith shuffled in place, hating the feeling of uselessness that washed over him. Hating that he instinctually felt this way. And, most of all, hating himself for ever being this way in the first place.

Florona, content to let Lance handle her child, turned to face Keith. “But, as I was saying before, I really would like to thank you for the email this morning.”

“Don't worry about it.” Keith mumbled awkwardly; hands scratching at themselves.

Lance's eyes wondered to Keith for a second before returning his attention to the child. The baby's smile was wide, wiggling in Lance's arms happily. "Whoa! Easy there little one, we don't want you falling down."

The brunette couldn't stop a smile from forming on his face, his Omega instincts content as he held the infant close. "If I may ask, is it a boy or a girl? What's their name?"

Florona turned to Lance again. "It's a girl, her name is Swirn."

"Swirn. Nice to meet you Swirn." As if hearing her name, the child raised her hands up in the air. "Huh? What is it?"

The brunette leaned closer, as if letting the child whisper something into his hear. Both Florona and Keith were confused while Lance nodded, turning to Keith, "Keith, this calls for your immediate attention. Swirn wants you to hold her. You have no right to refuse."

Lance walked over to Keith, ready to hand over the child despite Keith's apparent hesitation. "Take care of the princess for me."

Lance didn't give Keith a chance to protest, shoving the child into the VP's arms without a moment of hesitation. Keith's arms instinctually wrapped around the small babe, automatically shifting the child into the most comfortable position with some in born knowledge he didn't know he'd processed.

And that was how Keith found himself holding a baby for the first time.

Keith stared at the baby, and the baby stared at him.

What now?

He tried to find some other mysterious inner knowledge, but nothing came. Instead, he tried bouncing the baby a bit, like mothers he'd seen in movies, and that got a small giggle. Which, alright, was better than he imagined this going.

Florona, at least, awed them.

Alright. This was a good thing? Yes; Keith determines. This was going alright. He could handle this. It was just holding a baby.

“Was there anything else Florona?” Keith asked, eyes never leaving the baby he was holding. 

"Actually there is." The female Omega held her second infant securely in her arms, eyes lowering. "I wanted to ask you about Project BB. I know it's still in it's early stages but I'm willing to undergo any testing needed in this phase. I'll do anything so... Please let me try."

"Project BB? What's that?" Lance asked but could sense the sudden tension in the air. Florona's smile faded and her body tensed, all attention on Keith while waiting for his answer.

Keith had frozen up as well; his shoulders tensing visibly. His violet eyes snapped from the baby, settling on her mother. “How did you hear about Project BB? Shiro and I have been keeping that under wraps.”

Florona shuffled nervously, her arms hugging her still sleeping child a little more tightly. She bit her lip, suddenly unsure, but also unwilling to give up and take back her request. “I overheard it from Slav.”

Slav.

Shiro was going to be _furious_.

“Florona.” Keith started gently. “I understand why you'd want to be a part of the project, I really do, but we still don’t know if we’re ready for the testing phase yet.”

“Please!” Florona threw herself forward, voice cracking as she leaned into Keith's personal space. “Slav said it was ready! That there was an eighty percent chance…”

She eyes were teary now, lips wobbling dangerously as she leaned in closer and closer with each word. “ _Please_ Vice President Kogane. I…I have to try! Please…”

The sudden situation was surprising, especially for an outsider like Lance. He had no idea what this was about but he knew when to take action. He stepped closer to Florona, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Easy there. I don't know much about this Project BB but I'm sure that Keith has a good reason for his decision. He knows the best and cares about his employees. I trust his word when he says it's not safe." 

"But... You don't understand." Florona took a step back, giving Keith some space. She instinctively moved her hand over the right side of her neck, just where her bonding mark was. Lance followed her movement, noting the pained look on the female Omega's face. Her eyes reflected both sorrow and fear, matching with her tense posture. The way she was touching her bond mark was anything but gentle, clear evident red scratches decorating her neck just where the mark was. It wouldn't take anyone long to know that the mark was unwanted. Sadly, an unwanted mark like this was common... Especially on Omegas.

"Please Vice President, I beg you..." Her voice was cracking, her head lowered as Lance looked over at Keith hesitantly. By now he already had a guess as to what Project BB was about.

"Hey." The brunette approached the female Omega carefully. "This Slav said there was an eighty percent chance of success, right? That means it's close to being done but not ready for testing just yet. I think it would be worth waiting a little bit longer just so they can make sure it's safe for you to try. Swirn and this little one need you in their lives. You have to stay strong, for them." He looked over at Keith, a request for him to pinch in.

Luckily, Keith was able to get the hint. 

“Listen Florona.” Keith stepped forward, adjusting the Swirn in his arms so she was directly in her mother's sight. “I know that Slav sent in a request for testing, but we don't know if it's safe yet. If something happens to you, the twins end up with Baku's family.”

If Florona was teary eyed before, that was nothing compared to now. The tears escaped, the red-head tried to keep them back, biting her lips hard, but they slipped past her eyelids nonetheless. Keith's heart broke for her. No one should be forced into this situation, where there was no hope of escape, where no one could or would help you. The spark of hope she must a felt when she heard Slav must have been world changing.

He tries to think of himself, forced to live with an Alpha who grabbed him off the street and found a way to rip off his collar. A collar that just wasn't strong enough to stand their abuse. The feel of sharp fangs piercing his glands. He thought of the violating moment where their smell would wash into his, marking him as their property forever. Then he thought of that same stranger ripping off his clothes and taking everything he wanted; thinks of the law and how they would force him to stay with that stranger and carry their children.

He thought about it a lot in his life.

It wasn’t _just_ a thought for Florona.

“Florona.” He wants to reach out to her; to comfort her. His inner Omega and basic human decency wilted under her tears, and he could hold back the pure, fiery, empathy he felt for her. Nor could he quite smother the rage he felt at Baku for doing this to her in the first place.  

Keith tried though, and comforted her the best way he knew how. He reached over and placed her baby in her fee arm, forcing her to look at him. He looked her straight in the eye, violet to brown, and kept his voice firm.  “I have scheduled a meeting between Slav, Shiro, and I. We are going to review whether it's ready for testing. It'll take a few day, and I cannot guarantee anything, but if it is than I promise you will be on that project.”

Keith paused for a moment, taking a moment to think f his next words. “And if it's not ready then I'll make sure t's one of our top priorities, and you will be the first person I’ll call when it's done.” 

This made her sob harder.

 _Shit_.

“Thank you.” Florona sobbed a bit, throwing her self at him and burying her face in his neck for a moment. He yelped, body freezing at the contact, unused to touch from near-strangers.

Florona pulled away after a moment, face still wet, and her children starting to squirm in her arms. She sobbed a bit more before turning her watery eyes back to Keith's. “I won't forget this Vice President Kogane. I can never repay you for everything you've done for me. Thank you so much.”

She didn’t bother to say goodbye. She just turned and sped off, her face bright despite being wet with tears. He stood, frozen in place, until the sound of her footsteps faded.

“I'll have to inform Mr. Shirogane of Dr. Slav's slipup.” Kolivan stated after a tense moment of silence. He stepped beside Keith, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“Yea.” Keith breathed after another moment. He forced himself to move, to compose himself, before answering Kolivan. “She just surprised me.”

He turned to face Lance. “I'm so sorry about all of that.”

The other Omega was equally surprised, hands wrapped around his body as if to shield himself from the world around him. His right hand was on his collar, deep in thought about the same idea that came to Keith's mind. An unwanted bonding mark was something every Omega feared. The majority of the population is Beta, then come the Alphas and lastly, Omegas. There are so few of them that they had become prime targets for the Alpha's lust. By nature, they are most fertile and compatible with Alphas, thus making them desirable despite their low numbers. The fear of someone taking off their collars... It was terrifying.

"O-Ohh... Yeah." Lance looked at Keith, lowering his arms but still keeping them against his chest. Florona's babies came to mind and the question as to why she would bring them along to the labs in the first place. A busy environment like that wasn't good for the babies, the notion made Lance's inner Omega growl. "Does she live alone? She does, doesn't she?" He asked his fellow Omega thoughtfully, "Could you give me her phone number? I can help her out with finding nannies. I know some female Betas that would be willing to babysit for her while she's here. Shit... I should have asked her about it before she left."

“You can ask if we see her again.” Keith remarked. “I’m not allowed to just give out employee numbers."

"Perhaps we should find you two a place to sit down." Kolivan suggested, hand reaching his ear piece. "Triggering conversations require privacy and time to recover from."

Lance was really hoping for the phone number, shrugging, "Fine."

Even though he thought Keith would give it to him, he understood the privacy issue. He really should have asked her, but maybe he'll get a chance to see her again before he leaves. Hopefully lady luck will be on his side.

"I'm with you big guy. I'm getting a case of the heebie-jeebies" The brunette agreed with Kolivan.

"Keith? Anywhere we can go?" He wanted to suggest the VP's office but wasn't sure that would be a good idea. Omegas usually had their 'safe-spots', places they had marked with their scents. Being the Omega he is, Lance took it upon himself to mark most of the Altea Corp building to feel safe. Since every Omega is different, it might be a different case for Keith. He didn't detect any of the Omega's marking scent in the labs yet.

Keith thought for a moment before turning to Kolivan. “How is my office?”

“Not a good idea.” Kolivan stated, bringing his hand to his earpiece. “Lotor's assistants are gone, but the room isn't safe. It smells quite heavily of him.”

“Shit.” Keith cursed, flickering his eyes back towards Lance before turning them back on his guard. “Shiro's office is out too.”

“My suggestion would be the either the Aftercare Unit or his office.” Kolivan tapped up his earpiece. “Either way I should inform him of what happened. Likely, the Head of Altea Corp will want to know as well.”

“Fuck.” Keith figured as much, but he still didn’t want to face Shiro yet. And the idea of being in the Aftercare Unit wasn't much better right now, especially if Shiro came barreling in to check on hm. Despite his reluctance, he turned to Lance. “Which one would you be more comfortable with?”

"Hmmm..." Lance hummed in thought, his hand against his chin, "If I had to choose between those two, I would go for the Aftercare Unit. Going back to Allura would mean the end of this tour and I don't want that. I still have a lot of things to see." Which was true but the real reason he didn't want to go yet was because he wanted some more time with Keith. He still had to make a good impression.

"I know you gave me a choice but is it okay if I make a suggestion? You don't seem willing to go to any of the two options, so how about we go to the little gremlin with glasses instead? Pidge? She seemed cool, and I love meeting new people. How about her office?"

It was a long shot, but Lance tried his luck.

“Pidge is an Alpha.” Keith explained. “I figured you wouldn't be comfortable around an angry Alpha right now.”

“Aside from which…” Kolivan cut in. “Ms. Holt is not currently in her office.”

Keith didn't ask Kolivan to elaborate on what, exactly, Pidge was doing at the moment. He could imagine well enough what the girl had gotten herself in to without details. Instead, he turned to continue down the hall. “Aftercare it is”

“I am informing your brother now.” Kolivan warned, stepping into place behind him, hand on his earpiece.

The brunette joined them as well, establishing a pace beside Keith. "Awww! So you do care! I really thought you wouldn't mind going to your friend. I'm touched. Now I know I definitely have a chance."

The Omega smiled to himself at the thought.

“Whatever.” Keith sighed. His mental energy was well and truly spent by this point, and he just didn't have the will to try and fight off Lance right now. So he silently let the brunette hover around him, humming as he kept pace with the tired VP.

The flaw in their plan became very apparent after a few minutes of walking. To get to the Aftercare Unit, the three of them would actually have to walk past Keith's Office. This normally wouldn't have been a problem, and still wasn't one until they were actually close enough to see first hand why Kolivan's men had suggested they avoid it.

The smell of Lotor was so strong that it leaked through the heavy doors, filling part of the hallway outside. On either side of the closed doors were several of Kolivan's men, two of which were holding back a struggling, growling, Pidge who looked ready to commit murder. She was cursing loudly, causing several workers passing by to stop and stare. There was already a small crowd slowly gathering, something that must be a recent development, if the low growl Kolivan let out was a sign.

“Fuck.” Keith groaned, filling the anxiety well in his stomach. That was his office, his safe space, what had happened?

Then there was only rage. Sudden and unbinding and fiery. He didn't wait on Kolivan, or Lance, he just stormed through the crowd. He waved through them angrily, several employees jumping out the way as they smelled the anger coming off him. He didn't stop for the guards, he just pushed past them and threw open the doors.

If he thought the smell of Lotor was strong before that was child's play compared to now. The whole room was soaked in his scent, several fabrics laying around the room smelling so heavy that Keith was nearly knocked out by the suddenness of it. Every surface of the room was covered in flowers, hundreds and hundreds of flowers, enough to make the room look like a large floristry. Yet, he couldn't even get a whiff of them under Lotor's heavy scent.

On his desk was a display case full of glittering jewelry; sparkling heavily beneath the sunlight of his window and sending rainbow patterns of light throughout the room. There was a thick envelope lying proudly around the neck of a vase of roses next to it.

“I'm not reading that.” Keith barely managed as he turned vaguely to where Kolivan was making his way through the crowd. “I am _not_ reading that.”

And that's when he promptly passed out.

 

* * *

 

Lotor's scent was lingering inside his nostrils even within the empty dark void he was currently in. It was like wherever he went, the scent would follow him in form of a chain that was coiled around his body. It was tempting him, alluring him to the idea to submit and accept the Alpha as his mate. It was suffocating to the point that Keith couldn't even find the courage to breathe anymore. It was too much.

_Submit._

Lotor's stench demanded with a hypnotizing voice, trying to coil around his mind, make him bend to it's will. A part of Keith wanted to do just that and the thought was more than frightening. His inner Omega saw the potential of a strong mate that would be able to take care of him and defend him against anything that would come his way. Surely he would be strong enough to take care of their pups if they had any... No... No!  _No!_

Keith growled to himself, fighting the inner instincts of his Omega that actually weren't against the idea of accepting Lotor as his mate. _Disgusting_! He hated himself for feeling this way, of ever even considering to submit, showing weakness. It was unacceptable and clearly not what he wanted.

Lotor's chain tightened, now fully coiled around his body. Too much... He was suffocating... If it pulled on him any more, he would surely break. He felt like he would shatter and break any moment now when he suddenly caught whiff of a new scent. It moved around him, slowly overtaking Lotor's stench, unwrapping it and separating it from Keith's body.

The new scent was different, contrasting in a way that it was relaxing. It didn't demand submission, there wasn't a single hint of it. The only intentions he cold make were those of good will with the goal to calm him and relax his tense body. It was sweet, reminding him of honey and cinnamon, but also something fresh, a feeling of ocean flooding his senses. He felt as if he was standing on the edge of a cliff with the sea just in front of him, the sweet but fresh wind washing over him, energizing him anew.

That was when Keith's eyes slowly began to open, the haze in his eyes slowly clearing up. The first thing he saw was a white ceiling, then a head pop up into his view. He wanted to jump up in startle, probably would have, if the sweet scent wasn't there to ensure him that everything was going to be okay.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. Feeling better?" Lance asked, looking down at the other Omega with his concerned blue eyes.

“What…” Keith's voice was raspy, his throat itching and dry. He sat up slowly, body feeling heavy with exhaustion. He recognized this room. Yes, it was the emergency medical office. How did he get here? He turned back toward Lance, staring into those worried eyes with hazy violet irises. “What happened?”

"You passed out. I really can't blame you for it. Lotor's stench even made me sick, that's how strong it was." Lance moved forward, trying to support Keith any way he could. Once his fellow Omega was comfortable, he reached for a glass of water that was just on the bedside table. "Drink up, it'll help."

“Thanks.” Keith rasped out, taking the water gently from Lance. He took a long sip, gulping down the cool liquid until his throat no longer burned. His head pounded a bit, but he still felt better than before.

“What happened after I passed out?” He questioned, hazy slowly fading. His thoughts were becoming clearer now, and he suddenly remembered the sight of his poor office. “Oh fuck. What happened with my office? Pidge? Where's Kolivan?”

He'd passed out in front of a decent number of his staff. That couldn’t be good. Shiro…

 _Fuck_.

“Shiro. Where's Shiro right now?” Keith questioned, throwing his legs off the bed and trying to stand up.

"Whoa! Easy there! You still need rest." Lance stressed, gently pushing the other to sit back down again, "Shiro knows about what happened. He's with Allura right now, taking care of the situation. He wants you to stay here for now."

The older Gane brother was more than furious, but Lance didn't think it was a good idea to mention that to Keith.

"Pidge is cleaning your office and getting rid of the stench. She has a whole team helping her with that so your office should be safe for you to enter by the end of the day. It'll be thoroughly cleaned and polished so don't worry." It will be as if Lotor's scent was never there to begin with.

"Big guy Kolivan is outside, guarding the door." Lance pointed to the door of the room. "You were moving in sleep and looked like you were in pain. That's why I asked him if he could leave, so that I could help you with that. He was hard to convince but in the end he agreed, and here we are now."

“Help me out?” Keith brows knitted together, before he remembered the honey-sweet ocean scent. “You were sweet-talking me?”

So that was what if felt like. Keith had never been on the receiving end of an Omega's sweet-talk before, but now it made sense how it could entice an angry Alpha into calm. The scent felt safe, so very safe. It was so comforting and warm he could hardly keep himself from leaning into it, letting it wash away the remains of Lotor's stench.

He almost subconsciously released his own scent, instinctively wanting to join his fellow Omega in comforting sweetness, but was able to pull himself back. 

Lance looked away, his cheeks gaining a tint of red color, "Y-Yeah, I was."

Sweet-talking was usually used for defense, one of the two instinctual mechanisms Omegas had in case of danger. Using it like this to soothe the pain of another Omega was unheard of, and a bit intrusive. However, after seeing Keith's pained expression, Lance had no other choice but to do it. In the end, it did work.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do. Some of Lotor's scent must have rubbed on you so I did it to override his smell. I had no ill intentions behind it, I swear." Blue eyes glanced back at Keith, "You'll probably think I was being an ass again. Sorry."

“No, no.” Keith leaned forward, careful not to disturb Lance's personal space, but wanting to be a bit closer. “It’s…it's nice. It feels…nice…safe.”

Keith resisted the urge to pat Lance on the shoulder; there was no need to be intrusive after Lance had went out of his way to help him. “I…I think I owe you one actually, for helping me out.”

Keith almost immediately regretted the words when he saw the smirk slowly spreading across Lance’s face. He quickly tried to change the subject. “So how mad was my brother?”

"Furious." The brunette leaned against his chair, folding his arms, "Not only did Lotor's stench make me dizzy, but as soon as Shiro came, he began releasing his own scent out of anger. I was this close to fainting with you, this close!" He moved his fingers, almost touching to demonstrate how he almost lost it as well. The room was reeking of pure Alpha, a concentration so deadly it could make an Omega faint, which it did!

"You were lucky yours truly was here to save the day." Lance cooed, leaning his head against his wrist. "I'm glad you like my  _nice_  scent."

“I take back everything I said.” Keith scooted away purposely. “You're an asshole and I owe you nothing.”

"What!? You can't take it back! You already said it!" Lance leaned closer to the bed. "You love me, I know it! Nobody can resist this perfection."

He pointed to himself confidently, "You said it yourself, you owe me so I'm gonna take you up on that. Our date today was rudely interrupted so how about we go out for lunch? You didn't answer me before but now you have no choice. I'm onto you mullet."

Lance's grin was wide. Finally he felt like he one-upped the other Omega. Ha! He knew he could break through his walls!

“You're insane if you think Shiro is going to let me go out after that scene in my office.” Keith backed away from the enthusiastic Omega. He crossed his arms defensively. “Besides, I made it up to you by not punching you in the face for being an asshole this morning. We're even.”

Lance opened his mouth to protest. However, the gods must have decided Keith had enough, because Slav suddenly slammed open the doors, startling the both of the. With wide eyes, the Indian man zero end on them, running up to grab Lance's shoulders and start shaking him. Kolivan ran in the room behind him, looking beyond pissed, and holding a plastic grenade.

“HE'S COMING FOR ME!” Slav screamed in Lance's face. He seemed to realize, suddenly, that Lance was not the person he was looking for. His eyes zeroed in on Keith, and he launched himself across the bed. “ _KEEF_! YOU MUST PROTECT ME!”

“Get _off_ of him.” Kolivan grint out, grabbing the back of the doctors coat. Slav had his arms firmly locked around Keith, however, and the only thing the bodyguard managed to do was pull them both off the bed.

“YOU MUST STOP HIM KEEF! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN!” Slav cried into the Omega's neck. “HE IS OUT FOR BLOOD! AND THERE IS A NINTY PERCENT CHANCE I AM NEXT!”

Keith, who had terrible sensory issues, was a it overwhelmed by Slav's attention. Somewhere, in the deep recesses of his mind, his inner professional business man mourned the disaster that was this day and, specifically, this meeting with Altea Corp. Never, not once in his entire life, had a series of events so ridiculous happened to him in such rapid secession.

“Let him go!" Lance joined in on the chaos, now both him and Kolivan pulling on the Indian man as he held onto Keith tightly. Mayhem ensued, the two pulling, Slav holding on for dear life, and Keith wishing he could disappear into thin air. Unfortunately for them, two more people joined in on the fun, Keith hearing a startled gasp at the door's entrance.

"Heavens! This is worse than the annual gorilla mating challenge!" Coran gasped, looking at the scene with wide eyes, Matt right next to him, equally shocked.

"Coran! Help! This guy's attacking Keith!"

"NOT ATTACKING! THERE IS A NINTY-NINE PERCENT CHANCE I WILL SURVIVE IN THIS REALITY IF I STAY WITH KEEF! AHH! SAVE ME!!!" Slav pleaded, no intent on letting go.

“Slav!” Matt run up, joining Lance and Kolivan as they tried to pull the distraught man off, grabbing Keith and tugging in the opposite direction the other to were tugging. The Indian man only sobbed louder, launching his legs tightly around Keith's waist, refusing to let go.

“STOP! STOP!” Slav cried into the Omega’s neck, almost deafening him. “THIS IS MY BEST CHANCE OF SURVIVAL.”

“Mr. Shirogane ordered me to make sure Mr. Kogane gets his rest.” Kolivan growled. “And I will do so.”

“Yea, man, come on.” Matt struggled. “You're a doctor! You know Keith needs bedrest after his fallout!”

Slav absolutely refused to let go. “Temporary emotional exhaustion is better than my most certain _DEATH_!”

“Just let go before Shiro gets here!” Matt cried. “He's already beyond pissed! Don't make it worse!”

“ _THAT IS EXACTLY WHO I AM TRYING TO SURVIVE_!” Slav exclaimed. “KEEF IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN STOP HIM!”

“Do you really want him to come down here after a call to Galra Inc. to see you clinging to his little brother?” Matt tried desperately. He turned to Kolivan. “How did he even get past you?”

“He threw a fake grenade.” The bodyguard grunted.

Slav sobbed. “I HAD TO!”

"Guys! This is getting ridiculous! Can't we call a truce or something!?" Lance kept on pulling but was astounded by Slav's grip. How could an old man hold someone so tightly!? What was he? A rock? By now the brunette was getting concerned for Keith's safety. He might suffocate!

"Coran! You're an old guy! Say something!"

"How rude! I'll have you know that I was an active young-"

"Coran!"

"Alright, alright!" The older man stepped forward to stand beside the desperate Slav, but still keeping his distance in case the other tried something funny. "You better let go fella. I've seen Mr. Shirogane myself and believe me, he was an angry chap. It's in your best interest not to anger him at this very moment."

“You don’t understand.” Slav wailed, squeezing the Omega even tighter, nearly suffocating him beneath the pressure of the elderly Beta's body. “I suffer within every reality that Keef is not involved. The greatest chances of survival are like this.”

“Slav! Stop. Being. _Crazy_.” Matt stressed each word. “I'm not even sure what you're talking about anymore. If anything, Shiro would kill you faster this way.”

“Mr. Kogane seems dangerously close to Wailing.” Kolivan dropped his arms, giving up on the task, concern evident on his face. “I have no choice but to call Mr. Shirogane down here my self.”

“Wait, no, don’t do that either!” Mat cried, letting go of Slav and launching himself at Kolivan, trying to remove his hand from his earpiece. “We do _not_ need an angry Alpha here right now.”

“It is my job to report to Mr. Shirogane and remove Mr. Kogane from the situation.” Kolivan lifted his arm, dragging Matt a good foot off the ground. “If Mr. Kogane is in a stressful enough situation to Wail then I must remove everyone and report.”

It was too late, however.

“ _What is going on here_.” A dark voice growled.

Shiro, normally the very face of calm and serenity, stood tall and dark beneath the low lighting of the medical room. His face cold as stone, yet his normally warm and inviting eyes burned with something beyond angry. They burned cold in their blackness, narrowed dangerously at the inhabitants of the room. Beyond even that, however, was the smell. It flooded the room, overcoming all other scents. Strong enough to choke all others out the room. It was enough to send clod chills down the spine. Even Pidge, who burned in rage next to him, couldn't be smelled.

Then the older brother's eyes landed on Keith, softening for just a moment, almost seeming like he would calm himself from his anger, before he noticed Slav.

“OH. MY. GOD." The Indian man managed to utter, frozen in place while staring certain death dead in the eyes. Shiro's black eyes was burning with passion, his presence heavy and toxic. Matt was right in his judgement not to call the Gane Alpha because Lance already felt the side effects of the intoxicating scent. The presence of three Alphas in the room wasn't that bad, however, the presence of two furious Alphas was another thing. Shiro alone was enough to make him wobbly on his feet, then adding Pidge to the mix, it was borderline fainting level dangerous.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Lance noticed Allura appear right beside Shiro, her gaze landing on both the brunette and Coran. Relying on her instincts, Allura didn't hesitate to walk forward towards her Omega cousin, grabbing him before heading over to the window, opening it wide. Lance breathed in relief, the fresh air from the outside soothing him and his dizziness. He hoped that it had the same effect on Keith as well, the scent of the Alphas venting out of the room through the window.

Allura gave the Omega a stern look, telling him to keep out of it while Shiro and the others sort out their problems. It wasn't their place to interfere and Allura knew it. It would be impolite to do so.

It was obvious to everyone in the room that Slav’s fears were very well founded once the Alpha zeroed in on the man who’s face was buried deeply in his younger brother’s neck. The growl he gave was spine chilling, enough to make fine hairs stand on edge. His own anger was accompanied by the female Alpha next to him, her eyes narrowing not quite as dangerously, but egging the older on.

“Slav.” Shiro’s voice was like the winter wind, so seemingly and purposely calm, yet deadly in it’s intensity. “Let go of my brother.”

Slav, the fool, only adjusted his position. Instead of fleeing from the Omega as any sane human being would, he switched around. Now piggybacking the young man, shaking as he held the boy tightly, it was obvious the man was using the younger Gane brother as a physical shield between himself and certain doom.

Someone, no one knows who, took a sharp breath. The anticipation heavy in the air as the group waited for something, anything, to happen.

Kolivan, being the only reasonable Alpha capable of doing anything right now, stepped up to the challenge. Takashi Shirogane may be his employer but it was, first and foremost, his job to protect the young Omega directly in the line of fire. While it wasn’t wise to fight one’s employer, the guard was forced  to make a judgement call. “Sir, I need you to calm down.”

“Move.” Shiro commanded, staring straight at Slav, completely ignoring the other Alpha. “Or I’ll separate you myself.”

Slav practically whimpered, shaking in fear. He chose this moment, and this moment only, to let go of the younger brother.

Keith, who had be somewhat catatonic until now, blinked slowly as awareness returned to him. He didn’t do anything, taking note of his surroundings first, but immediately jumped from the bed when awareness of the situation hit him. The smell of his brother’s anger thick as it was rare.

“Shiro.” Keith stepped away from the bed, ignoring Matt’s frantic whispers telling him not to approach an angry Alpha. “Shiro, what’s wrong?”

Shiro’s black eyes zeroed in on worried violet. His body went ridged, and the man took deep, purposeful, breaths. Shiro had a natural soft spot for his brother, everyone new it, but it was different to see it in action, under these circumstances. Keith’s voice was like a spell, pulling in the angry man’s attention and soothing the worst of his anger.

Keith knew better than to think it was really him though. Shiro was a bit more complex than that; had a bit more control than most. The thing about Shiro was he didn’t want to be angry; never wanted to hurt anyone because of his rage. Shiro wanted to be calm, wanted to be brought back from this, and his younger brother was simply the one who knew how to bring him back the best.

“Shiro.” Eyes locked to his older brother’s, Keith took a very delicate step forward. “Shiro you need to calm down.”

Pidge was still there, though, and her own anger unintendedly fueled the older Alpha’s. Truly, Shiro’s soft spot for people close to him was as damaging as it was helpful. So while the Alpha was frozen in place, calming, his rage still festered beneath the skin. 

Keith wouldn’t have normally done what he was planning to do next, but Slav’s life could very well be on the line here. And thoughts of honey-sweet ocean scent filled him. Calm, warm and the feeling of being safe washing away the fear. It’d worked for him, so maybe it would work for Shiro.

Feeling only a little cheap, Keith stepped forward and let his scent run loose.

Normally, the smell wouldn’t have worked on an Alpha so enraged, but somewhere inside the anger and hate was the real Shiro. And Shiro was level headed enough to know calming down was the best solution. The Alpha let himself be caught in the smell of brown sugar and allspice, breathing in his brother’s cinnamon scent easily.

Somewhere in the room, Matt groaned about campfire s’mores while Coran said something about a nice, warm, chai. Shiro ignored them though, ignored Pidge, ignored Slav, and his anger. He focused on that sweet smell and let himself be calmed; like a fire slowly smoldering into ash.

“Let’s go home Shiro.” Keith stepped forward, wrapping his arms around his brother in a gentle hug. “You’re not feeling well.” 

That did it.  

The older Alpha nodded mutely, slumping forward tiredly. Her wrapped his arms around his smaller brother equally gently before letting go. Keith took Shiro’s hand, leading him slowly out the room with soft whispers and sweet smells.

Kolivan followed after them without a word.

All was silent in the room for a moment. Even Pidge, still angry but calmer than before, had no words for the tenseness of the scene. Eventually, though, someone had to break the silence that had washed over the room, and that someone was Slav.

“I told you!” The man’s fist hit the air. “I survived this reality!”

“You almost _killed_ us.” Matt breathed. “Do you know how hard it is to get that man angry? How are you always so good at doing it?”

“He’s an idiot.” Pidge sighed, rubbing her temples. 

“Now I am safe.” Slav sighed happily; the only happy man in the room. “And the danger Florona put me in is gone.” 

“Florona?” Matt turned toward the man, confused. “Who? What’d she do?” 

“The Tester!” Slav suddenly didn’t look very happy anymore. “The one I let assists me sometimes. She found out about Project BB!”

“Wait! What?” Pidge snapped into attention.

“When did this happen?” Matt pulled at his hair, distressed. 

“You mean he didn’t know?” Now Slav looked on the verge of panic again. “He was that angry and he didn’t even know about Florona yet?”

“You know what? No.” Pidge turned, walking out the room. “I’m not dealing with this today.”

“Fuck.” Matt cursed. “Fuuuuuck.”

The Beta turned towards their guest; face sheepish and apologetic. “I am so, soooooo, sorry about this mess. This was unprofessional behavior of the highest sort. Our team will each sent you a personal letter of apology. We are so sorry. May I personally escort you out the building? Or would you like anything first?”

Allura sighed tiredly, massaging her temple. This was not how she expected the meeting to turn out, not by a long shot. "Why do I feel like we've brought nothing but bad luck with us?"

"The meeting was rather unique." Coran agreed, still taken aback by the scene he had witnessed. That was... something. "Then again, a certain someone has a tendency to attract trouble. I wouldn't be surprised if it was really our fault."

The older Beta looked at their Omega, the said brunette shrugging. 

"Of course, just blame the innocent one. I did nothing wrong." Lance looked away, sniffing the air to catch some of the remains of Keith's sweet scent. Huh... It was actually nice. Sweet with a tint of ash in it, just like a burning fire but instead of the smell of coal, there was the sweet alluring smell. It was very different from anything Lance had smelled before, captivating in it's own way.

"I think it's time we took our leave. We've all had enough drama for the day." Allura turned to Matt who nodded with a smile.

"Of course. Once again, I'm so sorry for everything that happened. I'll be sure to send the letters tomorr-"

"No need." The female Alpha stepped forward, hand on Matt's shoulder, "We understand it was bad luck that led to this... unfortunate chain of events. We don't hold you accountable in any way." 

"N-No I insist. I know that Shiro will want to apologize and there's no way I can go against his wishes." After what they had just seen, Matt hoped Allura would understand, which she did. The Alpha nodded, now following Matt as they made their way out of the building.

Their white car was already waiting outside for them, parked just at the entrance of the building. Before getting inside, the three turned to Matt once again. "Again, I apologize for any trouble we might have caused. Shiro is a capable man so please let him know that I don't hold him accountable for anything that happened."

"Will do. It was an honor to meet you Ms. Alteanis. We hope you'll come and visit us again." Matt and Allura shook hands.

"I certainly will." Her smile was wide, letting go of Matt's hand before stepping into the car. Coran was next to give his farewells, shaking the fellow Beta's hand with a confident grip.

"It was a pleasure to meet you chap! I'll be sure to clean these clothes and return them to you as soon as I can."

"Haha... That's alright, and I'm sorry for that."

"No need to worry! I'll send someone to bring them back." With a smile, Coran made his way into the car, leaving Lance the last of the bunch to bid his farewell. The Omega was looking to the side, hands in his pockets as he eyed the top floors of the large skyscraper. He hoped that Keith would be okay. He should still be resting but instead he's probably taking care of his older brother. What bad luck.

"Tell Keith that he still owes me." He took Matt's hand, "I won't let it go until he pays me back. Oh! Also tell him that I already have our date planned out. He just needs to give me a call. Speaking of calling..." Lance ruffled through the pocket of his trousers, searching for a little something to give Matt. There!

The Omega took out a visit card, giving it to the Beta. "Give this to Keith. It has my phone number on it. I wanted to ask him for his but... yeah. I'll anxiously await his call."

"Haha... I'll be sure to rely your message and give this to him. Thank you." The two shook hands, and with that Lance slipped into the car.

"See you!" The brunette bid his farewell before closing the door of the car, speeding out of the building's premises. What a day...

"So, how was it?" The driver tilted his head to the side and it was then that Lance saw literal stars in his eyes. Thank the heavens!

"Hunk! My solace! I knew you would come and save me from this mess of a drama!" With Hunk in the car, Lance felt like he could relax again. He never thought he would be this glad to see his best friend again, especially after everything that happened.

"It's good to see you too buddy!" The Beta smiled, turning back to look at the road ahead.

"You should have come along. I could have used your help." Lance complained.

"Not possible, you know Hunk had a task of his own. We couldn't risk it." Coran leaned against his seat, eyes back on the tablet that was in his hands. He began typing away, already back in business mode. As a secretary of a big company such as Altea Corp, the man had very little time for himself.

"I take it you were successful at your end Hunk?" Allura asked.

The Beta nodded in response. "I was until Lotor appeared. He took me completely by surprise. I had no idea he would show up like that out of the blue."

"Tell me about it. He marked Keith's office with his scent. It STUNK Hunk! Keith fainted because of how strong it was!"

"Fainted!? Poor guy, I feel for him." After the party Hunk felt even more pity for the Gane Omega brother. As if stalking Alphas weren't enough, he had Lotor to deal with as well, and that was a whole different level of torture.

"It seems that the mission will be far more complicated than we expected." Allura's voice was low. "We'll have to be prepared for anything."

The meeting may have been a disaster, but at least they got valuable information from it. Now they had a better insight into what they were working with and what they were up against.

 

* * *

 

Getting Shiro back to the mansion was, unfortunately, the easy task. Getting his brother to calm down from his anger had gone well enough, with the man fizzing out and slumping into an exhausted and sleepy lump halfway through the drive home.

It was getting him to calm down after he woke up and remembered the disastrous meeting with Altea Corp. that was much harder to accomplish.

“They're going to drop us.” Shiro groaned into a Belgian waffle, curtesy of a humming Matt standing at the stove, as he lamented his lost reputation. “There's no way word of this isn't getting around.” 

“Calm down.” Keith scolded, taking an overlong sip off coffee. “Allura said it was fine.” 

“Yea.” Pidged waved around a screwdriver, taking a moment to look away from her project. “And if she was lying I'll hack her systems and put everything on the internet.”

“You most certainly will not.” Shiro straightened up. “Not after the scene we caused yesterday.”

“Just for the record.” Matt piped up, circling to face them with a fresh plate of bacon. “Keith and I didn't cause a scene, we were mere victims.” 

“Slav more than made up for that.” Pidge snorted, turning toward Shiro. “Are you going to make him work on an apology letter too?”

“Absolutely.” Shiro nodded, a brief flicker of annoyance passing in his eyes.

“Good.” Pidge’s hands hit her knees. “And make Marketing send me one.”

“Marketing isn't out to get you Pidgeon.” Matt placed down the plate cup. “Let it go.”

“That's what you think.” Pidge's eyes narrowed dangerously at the wall. “But you'll see, you'll all see.”

“Pidge, no.” Shiro wasn’t playing around.

“Whatever.” The girl turned her attention towards Keith. “Your office should be fine when we go back in tomorrow, by the way. You'll need to resend it, but it shouldn’t smell like Lotor anymore.”

“Thanks Pidge.” Keith sighed, letting the relief wash over him.

“No problem." 

“I still can’t believe he did that.” Shiro scolded angrily. “Scenting out an Omega’s safe space is low.” 

“Some people just don’t have souls Shiro.” Matt shrugged. “Ours is not to question why.”

“I wish he would just challenge me for Keith's hand and get it over with.” Shiro rubbed his face.  

“Keith wishes the same thing.” The Omega in question snorted. “I’d be nice to put him in an early grave.”

“Speaking of early graves.” Pidge piped up with a smirk. “Have you called Lance yet?”

This caught Shiro's attention. He turned to his brother with eager eyes, a small smile on his face. Keith almost felt bad for his answer. “I'm not going to.”

“What?” Shiro's face fell. “Why not?”

“Because he was annoying as hell.” Keith replied easily. It was only half a lie, because the tanned boy was a bit full of himself and annoying, but it wasn't the whole reason. The real reason was because he didn't want to owe him anything. He didn’t want to be around a near stranger who had seen him in such a vulnerable state; didn't want the topic of Florona and Project BB coming up.          

In short, he didn’t want to exert the mental energy needed to deal with Lance McClain.

Shiro hummed, disappointed. “Alright, that’s your choice. But I do encourage you to take a chance.”

“I don’t need to.” Keith turned towards Pidge. “How did Lotor even make my office smell that strong.” 

Pidge made a disgusted noise. 

“We donated the jewelry and flowers!” Matt cut in hurriedly. 

“The letter he sent was creepy as shit.” Pidge frowned. “I burned it.”

“Let’s not talk about Lotor.” Shiro hissed. “This is supposed to be a mental health day.”

“Shitting on Lotor makes me mentally healthy.” Pidge responded, turning her attention back to her project. “Besides, Kolivan and his men are stalking this whole mansion right now, they’ll stop you if you go rage mode again.”

“Should I send Allura a fruit basket?” Shiro’s face fell. “I should send a fruit basket.”

“They do those little bouquets that are made out of fruit now.” Matt chimed in. “Send her one of those! It’s a lot more fancy and memorable!”

“Send in one of those chocolate ones too.” Keith put forth his two cents. “In case she doesn’t like fruit.”

“Fruit and chocolate bouquets, got it.” Shiro nodded.

There was a moment of peace as things finally seemed to calm down; the mental health day truly getting started. It seemed, for a moment, that Shiro might actually be able to relax for a second, taking slow and appreciative bites of his breakfast with a peaceful expression, all seemed well.

Then Pidge opened her mouth. “What if she doesn’t like fruit _or_ chocolate?” 

It took thirty minutes for Keith and Matt to calm Shiro down after that.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day was surprisingly peaceful and Keith deducted that it must be because they've returned home earlier than usual. If it wasn't for the meeting with Altea Corp and everything that happened, the two brothers would still be in their offices, working on the many projects that are lined up for testing and approval. Project BB was one of them and so far was one of Keith's main priorities. After the release of their new Heat Suppressants, it would no doubt be Shiro's main focus as well.

Florona came to mind, her crying face engraved into Keith's memories. He remembered the desperate look in her eyes, the painful looking scratches and wounds that were placed right beside her bonding mark, no doubt a result of her attempts to get rid of the mark herself. The sad reality, however, was that no matter how much she tried, she would never get rid of it. It was there to stay for the rest of her life. That is unless Project BB turns out to be successful.

Keith remembered Florona's newborn infants as well, only fueling him to focus on the project even more. For now he would rest but as soon as he steps into his office tomorrow, he'll see what steps he can take to begin the whole process. A meeting with Slav and Shiro is the first step but after yesterday's fiasco, he wasn't sure how well it would go. Unnecessary problems like these were only getting in the way of their work so Keith hoped that he would manage to convince Shiro that Slav telling Florona about Project BB was an accident. It was his only shot of speeding up the process.

"I’m going to my room. I'm done for the day." The Omega yawned, barely heard due to the high volume of the TV. Pidge was on her usual spot on the couch, busy playing a game she had already played n times.

"Already? No game night tonight?"

"No, too tired."

"Fine! G'night!"

Bidding her goodnight as well, Keith made his way to his room, Kolivan following him but parting in front of his bedroom. His room was his safest spot, a place he knew as his heaven. He would be safe here, knowing that the entire mansion was surrounded by Kolivan's men as well. He was safe.

Keith made his way to the bed, throwing himself on it before taking a deep breath. What a day... But before he would go to sleep, he made sure to carry out his usual routine. The first thing Keith did was go to his desk, opening his laptop to check on the ARP website. He made it his mission to check it every morning and night before going to sleep, deeming the contents concerning enough to check it twice a day.

As usual, the comments and threads didn't disappoint, especially after a long day. Keith had a feeling that it may have been a bad idea to open it in the first place.

_'I saw this cute bonded Omega walking down the street of my neighborhood today. Fuck! Does anyone know if there is a way for two Alphas to place their marks on one Omega? I'd totally LOVE the idea!!!!!!'_

_'I'd support it as well! Instead of making puny Suppressants, they should make something like that instead!"_

_'Exactly! I would love to bond with two Omegas too! Just imagine how good they would be in bed... Both of them begging for me...'_

_'AHHHH!!! WE NEED TO MAKE A REQUEST FOR THIS! I'm horny just thinking about it!'_

_'That is if you jerks are lucky enough to find two unbonded Omegas! Haha! Good luck!'_

_'Hey! We can dream!'_

_'We should mention this at the protest!'_

_'YES! FUCK YEAH!'_

_'We have our Alpha rights brethren! They'll have no choice but to agree!!!'_

_'OMG! I'm spazzing!'_

Keith felt himself feeling sick, quickly closing the laptop shut. He made his way to the bathroom, splashing some cool water against his face to calm his nerves. Making a drug for Alphas to be able to bond two Omegas at once? And one where an Omega could be bonded by two Alphas? Realistically it could be done, but the thought was so disgusting that he didn't even want to think about it. He was borderline sick already.

He'll have to tell Shiro about this in the morning. Lance was right, the protest might not be as peaceful as they hoped it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MsBluebell: I like to call this chapter "Slav Must Die".
> 
> BlueStarPaladin: We forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but we'll be updating this story every other week. We're writing this as we're updating so we're already really far ahead and have more chapters already done and written. So look forward to next, next week for chapter 3 <3 Also plz don't be scared to leave a comment. It'll only make us smile <3
> 
> Tumblr:  
> McBluebell: [msbluebell](http://msbluebell.tumblr.com/)  
> BlueStarPaladin: [starellas](https://starellas.tumblr.com/)


	3. Pidge's Report #3 - Utter Dorks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Social Anxiety.

Returning to the office was, thankfully, a peaceful and stress free task. Keith's personal office had, as promised, been so thoroughly cleaned out that there wasn’t a single whiff of Lotor left. His own scent was gone, but it was a simple problem to fix.

The Omega settled in his desk chair, going through files and emails on his laptop. Most business was meetings and paperwork for him these days; with only the occasional need to stop by the labs to work on a project. Right now he was swamped with work involving the release of Heat Suppressants; barely a week away already…

Keith clicked his tongue, turning his chair to face Antok, who was replacing Kolivan for the day. He was even less of a talker than his boss, which made it hard to get his opinion on things, but he was a good listener. “I want any Omega Testers that come in to work on the Suppressant release date personally escorted through the day.”

Antok nodded, reaching for his earpiece and sending out a few clicks, the earpiece sounded after a few moments. The large man lowered his hand, nodding in Keith’s direction.

“Thank you.” Keith sighed, turning back towards his laptop. He was glad for the sheer number of Kolivan’s men, now, and their willingness to follow Keith’s orders on this. Technically, they were supposed to be his personal bodyguards, but they were all big softies beneath those intimidating exteriors and wouldn’t have left the Omegas alone during the protest. Especially not the unbonded ones; not with ARP going to be there.

Hopefully the PR Department and the Security could handle it. Shiro and Matt had stepped up their game after Kolivan dropped some hints about the comments being made by Alphas involved with the protest. Every security officer on their payroll would be there, as well as some extra police, and every single one of Kolivan’s men would be working that day. Shiro had even given special permission for staff to carry tasers in the building for that day, so long as no one used them near the lab equipment or on other employees.

Keith felt a warm affection for his brother spread through him. Shiro certainly wasn’t holding anything back.

Despite the threat of the protest, the mood had been very lively around the building. It seemed many of the employees were enthusiastic about the release of the product. Keith had been in such high spirits about it he’d signed off on a permission slip for the staff in his departments to throw a celebratory party; with cake and pizza.

Let them have their fun; they’ve earned it.

Keith had his own big plans for the celebration. The staff didn’t know it yet, but he was going to give each of the Omega Testers their first official bottle of Heat Suppressants for free, all on him. It was the least he could do for their help with the project.

Keith gave a satisfied hum. The meeting with Altea Corp may have been a disaster, and Lotor’s gifts were awful, he still had to arrange a meeting with Slav after the release, and the protest was stressful, but the release of the Suppressants outshined all those problems.

Not even the sounds of screams that suddenly scared him right out of his seat.

Antok was out the door almost faster than Keith could blink. Throwing them open with great force, the large man popped his head outside, looking for the threat.

He didn’t have to.

Papers.

Papers were everywhere.

Keith stood up, catching a stray paper flying through the air out of his window. Flipping it over, violet eyes narrowed at the contents on the paper. Printed in large, red, ink were the words, _'Suck it marketing department! I’m taking you with me!’_ with a picture of a green alien giving the stink eye. Catching more papers, Keith determined that, yes, they all said the same thing. 

“Damn it, Pidge.” Keith hissed, crumpling the paper in his hand. “Don’t we have enough work to do?”

Antok reached for his earpiece, listening in on an oncoming message from his fellow guard, "Mr. Kogane, it seems that the building's systems have crashed. We're out of power."

"What?" Keith looked down at his computer screen, surprised to see that it was pitch black. Oh no! He had been working on a document for hours! If it got deleted because of the sudden crash, he will have Pidge's head on a platter!

He did everything he could to try and switch the computer back on but with no success. It was dead. Luckily for Antok, his communication device wasn't connected to the building in any way, meaning their own secure line that was still functioning. Everyone's safety would be compromised if it affected Antok and his men in any way. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for the employees. The lab can't work without power! What was Pidge thinking?

"The power should come back in 3... 2... 1..." And just as Antok said it, Keith's computer turned back on by itself. The Omega sighed in relief, moving to sit back down on his chair. He anxiously waited for the document he had been working on to show up, hoping that by some miracle it survived... It didn't. Deleted.

"Ugh! I've been working on this for hours!" He'll rub it in Pidge's face as soon as he sees her! She'll type everything word by word herself! Even if he has to stand behind her and watch her do it!

"Mr. Kogane?"

"What now?" Keith wasn't usually one to show his anger like this, but the situation at hand provoked it. He worked for hours! Hours! For nothing!

"My men have spotted an intruder inside the building. His last known location was just on the floor below us, but it seems like they've lost sight of him now. I suggest you stay here until we solve the problem at hand." Antok's eyes were narrowed, focused on the device on his ear. He didn't look pleased at all.

“An intruder!” Keith slammed his closed fist on the desk. “Call security and get him out of here! Make sure he’s kept far away from the labs! I don’t want him anywhere near those products!”

God damn you Pidge!

An intruder was the last thing they needed right now. Not with the release of the Heat Suppressants so close. If this man was here to try and sabotage any of their work Keith was going to dropkick them into the sun.

He dearly hoped it wasn’t another one of Lotor’s men. Two days was not enough time to recover from one of Lotor’s “gifts.” While law breaking wasn’t typically Lotor’s style when it came to his courting, Keith wouldn’t be surprised if he was willing to throw one of his thugs under the bus to try and get something.

Keith scolded. “Has Shiro been informed?”

Antok shook his head. “Mr. Shirogane is currently overseeing employee safety after the blackout. There hasn’t been time to tell him yet.”

“Then call Matt or Pidge!” Keith paced around the room angrily, having half a mind to hunt down the damned intruder himself. “And get them on this! Make sure our head of security knows!”

He knew Varkon shouldn’t have been seated as front-desk security! Shiro had thought it’d be such a good idea at the time, but clearly having a friendly security officer greet the guest wasn’t as good as his brother thought!

How had they even gotten past Kolivan’s men until…

The blackout.

“Fuck!” Keith cursed loudly, turning to Antok. “Make sure to question Pidge; this intruder might or might not have caused the blackout as well. And if not than he sure took advantage of it!”

Antok nodded, raising his hand to send that odd code through his earpiece. “Our men are looking for her now.”

“Good.” Keith took a deep, calming, breath. Trying to even out his fired up temper was difficult; especially after the hellish week he’d had. Fuck, and they only had a few more days until the release too. Pidge and her war with Marketing was holding them back more than anything. How long had she even been planning this?

She was banned from the printers, he decided right then and there, unless she was specifically given permission to fix them. He knew it wouldn’t stop her from taking revenge, but at least it would make it harder for her to create chaos.

Hours of work; gone.

They were going to have to take work home again today. Which sucked because home was supposed to be their safe, work free, environment. Fuck. He and Shiro were never going to get Matt and Pidge to sleep now. Damn it all.

“I’m going to kill Pidge.” He growls to Antok. “Then I’m going to boil the intruder alive in oil. Fry him. Feed him to the dogs.”

“Of course, Sir.” Antok said it in such a stoic tone that Keith honestly had no idea if he was being sarcastic or serious.

Then came a knock, startling both Keith and Antok who turned to look at the door. With the current situation of an intruder being inside the building, Keith didn't feel save inviting anyone in, and it wasn't like Antok would allow him to anyway. The guard motioned for Keith to stay where he was as he approached the door carefully.

Keith watched, tense, as Antok's hand reached the door handle, swinging the door open before a loud screech was heard. Wait a second... That sounded familiar...

"Whoa! W-What are you doing!? Are you trying to kill me!?" Lance stood on the other side of the door, face to face with Antok whose eyes were dangerously narrowed.

"Who are you!? What are you doing here!?" The guard sniffed the air, eyes landing on a collar, "An Omega? Not a Tester I presume. I haven't seen you in the facility before." Antok moved a baton that he was holding up towards the other's face, "How did you manage to bypass my men?"

"E-Easy there! I can explain! Just let me... Keith!" Lance's blue eyes moved onto the other Omega, "Help me out here! I come in peace!"

“McClain?” Keith’s brows knitted together in confusion. What the actual hell was he doing here? The VP mentally scrolled through his brain, trying to remember if they had another meeting scheduled with Altea Corp. Shiro would have told him about that, no doubt. “What are you doing here? We don’t have a meeting.”

Keith glanced to where Antok had Lance hanging by the back of his neck, feet dangling a few feet off the floor. There was no way Altea Corp scheduled another meeting so soon, even if they wanted a reschedule after the disaster two days ago. So how did Lance get into the building? Varkon would have called from the front desk if someone specifically came for a meeting he’d forgotten. So why was…?

“I believe we’ve found our intruder, Antok.” Keith hissed lowly. “Would you like to escort him out the building? Or should I kick him out the window?”

Lance felt his body shudder, a cold chill running down his spine, "Y-You wouldn't throw me out of the window! You're bluffin-Ugh!" He felt Antok tighten his hold on him, definitely not pleased. If anything, Kolivan was a teddy bear compared to this guard!

"K-Keith! We had a bonding moment! I scented you! Can't a guy come over to hang out for no reaso-"

"Mr. Kogane wishes for you to go. I'll personally escort you out myself." Antok took a step outside, dragging the brunette with him.

"W-Wait! I ran into a group of Alpha while on my way over here! They followed me to the entrance!" Lance tried in a last attempt to convince the fellow Omega, "They're waiting for me down there! You wouldn't throw me right at their feet! W-Would you?"

Shit, he was right. There was no way Keith could just throw him out if there were a bunch of creepy Alphas at the front door. He couldn't do that to anyone, least of all a fellow Omega. With a sigh, he flopped down into his chair, eyeing his large guard. "Put him down Antok."

Antok nodded, dropping Lance flat on his ass, his expression evening out as the perceived threat disappeared. He reached for his earpiece, making several beeps, before straightening back out. "I have informed the others of this event."

"Good." Keith nodded. "Send someone up here to escort Mr. McClain to security, and call him a car so he can get home safely. I need to get back to work."

Antok nodded.

"Back to work? I risked my life for you! You should be thankful!" Lance stood up, rubbing his abused ass before looking up at Antok. The guard was watching him warily, Lance gulping, "Haha... Nice to meet you big guy, Antok? Koli not on the job today?" The nickname earned him a low growl of displeasure from the Beta. Yes, Antok was a Beta, Lance could smell it.

"N-Not much of a talker, are you?" He took careful steps around the guard, walking up to his target; Keith, "I know I took your breath away but at least give me some credit. I wouldn't have resorted to desperate measures if you had called me. What a way to break a guy's heart! I was waiting for two days! Two days! I was sleeping with my phone and one eye open!"

Keith was utterly unimpressed, turning his eyes towards his giant guard instead of answering. “And make sure Varkon has some backup getting those Alphas off the property.”

Antok nodded, pressing his hand to his earpiece again.

Nodding at the guard, Keith turned back to his computer and attempted to reboot what was supposed to be processing and saving his work. Erased. Damn. Four hours of work gone because of that stupid blackout. There went his entire morning. He was going to kill Pidge if she was the one who did this. He glared at the uninvited guest leaning indigently against his desk. “You better pray Pidge was responsible for the blackout, because if it was you I really will toss you out the window. Four hours of work. Four hours. Gone.”

"Blackout?" Lance raised a brow. That would explain why the lights of the building suddenly switched off. It did make it easier for him to sneak inside so he wasn't complaining, "Don't look at me! I had nothing to do with it, as I said, I come in peace! Peace!" He stressed, "I can sue you for threatening me!"

He paused for a second in thought, "Can I sue?" He noted the annoyed look in Keith's eyes, those violet irises never leaving the computer screen. Computer? Huh...

"Hey." The brunette leaned in closer. "If I recover the file, will you let me stay?

"And I can sue you for breaking into private property." He turns to his guard; unwilling to negotiate. "Find Pidge."

The guard nodded, clicking at his earpiece once again. If the file could be recovered than Pidge could damn well do it. Keith wasn't about to let anyone outside the team see it for damn sure. Especially not right now, when privacy was so important. Hopefully Pidge could recover it, or she was about to have a very bad night working at home.

There was a knock at the door. Antok opened it and Thace, another of his guards, stepped inside the office. "I'm here to escort you to your car Mr. Kogane. Are we leaving the building for lunch today?"

Keith raised an eyebrow. "No. The car is to take Mr. McClain back home."

"No." Lance put his hand on Keith's table, staring down into the other's eyes, "I'm not leaving, and you wanna know why? Because I'm not here for you." He folded his arms, a smug look on his face, "I'm actually here to see Pidge so I'm basically her guest. You can't kick out other people's guests. I just came by here to say hi, it's all."

"Are you?" Keith quirked a brow, voice drawling slowly and thick with sarcasm. "And yet you claimed to be here specifically to see me and had to sneak in to the building rather than just telling our front desk security why you were here."

Keith crossed his arms, thoroughly unimpressed at this point. "And, even if you're not lying and you have an appointment with Ms. Holt, than that means you will likely have to reschedule anyway, seeing as how she caused a massive blackout and general chaos in the building, she's likely going to be very busy once the CEO finds her. I suggest you speak with her secretary and take the car home. With an escort, of course."

Keith turned back to his computer.

"Ehem... I came here for you, and it's true. I wanted to see your beautiful face before I go and meet Pidge. Unfortunately the princess would kick me out if I entered the normal way so instead I climbed up a rope to get to the top of the castle." Lance cooed, a grin on his face, "I made it here and met the princess. Worth it."

The brunette sat down on Keith's desk, leaning his hand against it to support himself, "You mean 'reschedule' as in coming back again? I would come back for you any day mullet." The look on Keith's face only encouraged Lance to go on, "Pidge is coming here, right? I'll ask her if I can stay, but I'll be sure to 'reschedule' the meeting. Actually, why don't I make one with you? Let's make an appointment."

“Pidge will be very busy when she gets here.” Keith leaned away from the brunette, scolding as those blue eyes tried to burn holes into him. “You really should speak to her secretary about it, she’s terrible at remembering her own schedule.”

Regaining some ground, Keith folded his hands on the desk. “As for a meeting with me…”

“Why don’t you take it up with my own secretary.” Keith flicked his hand toward Antok, who promptly scolded at their uninvited guest. “I’m sure he would be happy to negotiate a meeting with you.”

The brunette rolled his eyes, "But you're right here." He pointed his hand at Keith as if to prove a point, "Why do you have to be so formal? I'm not McClain, just Lance for you. Lover boy Lance that is." His blue eyes never left the fellow Omega, even as the other refused to look back at him, "Maybe you're just shy so that's why you're hiding behind formalities. Do I make your heart skip a beat?"

Antok looked ready to throw Lance out the window himself at this point, if the slowly narrowing glare was any indication. It was a sentiment Keith himself was firmly behind right now. Instead of following his instincts and kicking the intruder in the shin, however, Keith smiled. He leaned forward and, in his most pleasant voice, responded. “No, Mr. McClain, you really don’t.”

“I’m just so busy right now.” Keith leaned back, motioning towards his computer. “I have so much work to do with the release date coming up. I simply don’t have the time to speak to you right now. I’m sure Antok will be more than happy to help you out though.”

Thace looked ready to audibly groan.

Surprisingly the other Omega remained silent, eyes on Keith as he watched him type on the computer in front of him. For the first time since Lance entered, the room became quiet. A surprising contrast to the previous ruckus the said brunette caused. Luckily it didn't last long, broken by the tanned Omega, "That's-"

The door slammed open, "I'm here!"

Pidge came into the room with a loud thud, entering it as if the whole blackout didn't happen in the first place. As soon as she did, Lance hopped from Keith's desk, sprinting to the female Alpha before placing his arm around her shoulders, turning so that Keith couldn't hear them.

"Pidge! Help me out here! Keith wants me kicked out!"

The Alpha raised a brow, "So?"

"I don't wanna leave! Help me! If you do, I'll help you in return."

Pidge had a confused expression on her face, "And what will you help me with?"

The Omega ruffled through the pocket of his jacket, taking out a single folded paper. It had a drawing of a cringing alien on it with a threatening message to the Marketing Department, "This! I'll help you with your vengeance, so in return, don't let Keith kick me out."

Pidge's lips curved, "Ohhh... "

"Keith is also in the room." Thace said as he bent down to join them. "And knows you're probably whispering about him."

Pidge simply turned to Thace with a smug grin. "If you help us out I'll make sure Keith actually eats lunch today."

Thace paused, seeming conflicted before his eyes fell on the boy in question, his eyebrows knitting as he studied him. He took a moment to think about his decision, eyes flicking between both Keith and the suspiciously glaring Antok, before turning to face Pidge. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just play along." Pidge smirked and sundered up to Keith's desk.

The girl slammed her hands down on the desk, ignoring the VP's angry glare. "Keith! Seriously! You have to help me! The Marketing Department is out for my blood! They'll destroy everything I love!"

"Good." Keith hissed. "Now take your lackey and run. I won't help you out this time. In fact, I have half a mind to join them. I just lost four hours of work because of your blackout."

"That wasn't me!" Pidge slammed her palms against the desk rapidly. "That WASN'T me! It was them! I swear! They're trying to frame me! I _refuse_ to take the fall for them Keith! I can't survive another of Shiro's lectures!"

"Then you shouldn't have started a damn inner departmental war a few days before we release our biggest product." Keith snapped. "And you better be able to reboot my damn work, because if not than I'm making you type every single damn word in that report."

"I can fix that." Lance spoke up, "I'm hundred percent sure I can fix it, if you'd just let me. It happens to me all the time so a friend showed me a trick how to retrieve it. I won't look at the file if that's what you're worried about." The offer was on the table, "You have nothing to lose."

This is a private company document McClain." Keith turned back toward him. "Not something I'm allowed to let just anyone see. Pidge is a part of this company and, more importantly, the direct cause of the problem. She should pay for it."

Keith turned his glare back to his best friend. "You caused this, you fix this. I normally back you up, but this document is very important and needs to be done even if we have to start over from scratch."

The female Alpha sighed, "Fine." She stepped forward, pushing Keith to the side so that she could work her magic with the computer. It only took her a couple of clicks before the screen flashed, the document appearing out of nowhere with actual text in it. It's back! And fixed!

"You didn't have to be such a drama queen about it. See? All done and saved. You’re welcome." Pidge folded her arms while Lance whistled.

"Nice Pidge! Now we can finally get to actually business! Come on mullet, I'm taking you out for lunch. Some fresh air will do you good." He didn't want to say it but Keith did look a bit pale. Surely the fellow Omega wouldn't appreciate the comment and so it was left unsaid.

"Thank you Pidge. Now I'm more willing to help you out." Keith turned back to his computer and immediately began typing. "I won't tell anyone from Marketing where you hid. Now, I have to get back to work."

...

"Uhhh... Hello? Keith? Lunch? With me?" Lance stepped closer, right beside Keith's desk, "Are you going to ignore me? If that's the game you're playing at then it won't work." He'll get the stubborn Omega out whether Keith likes it or not, "Oh! I got it! I'll be formal then."

The brunette kneeled down, one knee touching the ground, "Princess, will you be so kind as to join me for lunch? I would be honored if you could grace me with your presence."

"I have a lot of work to do Mr. McClain." Keith's teeth clenched, his eyes never leaving his computer screen and fingers typing rapidly against the keyboard. "I don't have time for a break right now."

"Keith. You came to work two hours early." Pidge piped up from her spot in front of the desk. "And I know you skipped breakfast. Take a damn break."

"I don't want to hear that from you." Keith didn't stop his typing. "Shiro and I had to ban working from the house."

Lance leaned against the chair's armrest, looking up at the fellow Omega, "Look Keith, all jokes aside, you're super pale. I didn't want to point it out in case I hurt your feelings but now I have to. You don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders alone, you have Pidge, Matt, Shiro and all the guards to help you. I'll help you too, if you let me." Lance's eyes drifted to the side, "You said that you can't go to the restaurants you like because of Lotor. Let me fix that." Blue eyes looked up again, "I'll show you new places, even better than the ones you went to. I know this small bakery nearby and I swear on my life that they have the best cakes you'll ever taste. If I'm wrong and you end up hating them, then you can literally throw me out the window, but first you have to try them. How about it?"

Thace decided that this was his moment to step in and play his part. Stepping next to Antok, he leaned over next to the hulking man, whispering quietly to him. “He is rather pale. This cannot be good for his health.”

Antok silently slid his gaze over his charge, taking in the paleness of his skin and bags under his eyes. The man grunted in agreement, seeming to realize the uselessness of resisting Thace’s point. Much as he didn’t like the idea of the boy going off with McClain, it was clear he needed to get out of the office today. Kolivan wouldn’t like it, but it was obvious food would improve his health greatly.

Antok nodded to Thace. “Only if we bring a team, and it’s up to you to convince him.”

Thace nodded in agreement. Those were acceptable terms, and more than worth it now that they had Keith’s only ally on their side. The Omega would have to stand alone against any arguments from here. And between the three of them, Thace was sure Keith would be having lunch at that bakery.

"So?" Lance asked expectantly, still waiting for an answer, "Come on mullet, I know you want to throw me out the window. I'm giving you an opportunity here so take it." He nudged the other, waiting for a response.

"I would take it Keith. Think about it, your wish will finally come true." Pidge pinched in, standing on the other side of the Omega. Both Lance and Pidge surrounding him on both sides

Keith seemed to realize very quickly that he was being ganged up on. He flicked his eyes back to Antok, only to see his large bodyguard was being thoroughly distracted by Thace, the traitor. To his dawning horror, it seemed that Thace was leading Antok down the path of treachery with him. The VP realized very abruptly that he was now alone in this war, and that he stood no chance of defeating the combined efforts of Lance and Pidge on his own.

He should have never told Antok to put Lance down, he realized bitterly.

The only practical thing to do now was to pull a negotiated surrender. Turning back towards the smug duo, and lay down his terms. "You're paying. And once I do this you absolutely will not break into my office again. Also, you're buying my guards their lunch, since they'll also have to leave the building for this. These terms are non-negotiable."

"What!? So you're going to eat the cakes and my wallet too? What kind of a heartless soul are you!?" Lance, as an employee of Altea Corp, had money, but not in a way you would imagine. Allura had made it a point that she would give Lance his earned pay-check but nothing else. He grumbled every time Allura would lecture him about this, something about becoming a responsible man was the reason behind it.

"Keith will bring a team with him. About... five guards? Maybe more?" Pidge hummed.

"Five people!? That'll ruin me! Keith, buddy, my man, please adjust your terms. Also, there is no way I will stop breaking in! Never!" If Keith won't take the initiative, then he damn will! This relationship's future rests in his hands!

"You're the one who broke into company property and my office to try and drag me out to lunch." Keith pointed out, smirking, finally gaining an upper hand in the argument. "So what will it be Mr. McClain? Am I going out today? Or am I staying right here and finishing my work?"

"Damn son." Pidge was reluctantly impressed. "That's savage."

"Mr. Kogane." Thace stepped forward. "That's a bit unreasonable isn't it?"

"No Thace." Keith hummed. "Not at all. Now, I want to see want to hear what Mr. McClain will say."

Lance shrugged, standing back up and leaning against Keith's seat so that he was closer to the fellow Omega, "You know what mullet, fine, I'll go into bankruptcy for you. I hope you'll appreciate it but I know you won't, so in the end when you tell me that the cakes were the best you EVER had in your life, I'll have you pay me back every cent I spent on you and your men."

"Reasonable." Pidge added.

A grin appeared on Lance's face, "And if you refuse this offer, I'll go and tell Shiro about our lunch date. I know that he'll pay me back because he's not as heartless as you. So?" Lance leaned closer, a gesture of challenge between Omegas, "If you hate the food, I'll pay for it. However, if you DO like the food, you pay for it instead. How about it?"

"So." Keith leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "You break into my office, harass me, beg me to go on a lunch date, and now you're trying to negotiate non-negotiable terms? I don't think so."

"This is more dramatic than a Korean Soap Opera." Pidge grinned, giddy at the scene before her. "If I knew you were going to be this savage, I would have started my declaration of war with Marketing much sooner."

"Mr. Kogane." Thace stepped forward. "I'm sure the guards can pay for themselves. They won't mind. They would probably do it just for a change of scenery."

"The voice of reason speaks." Pidge used her best nature documentery voice. "How will the angry, wild, Kogane respond?'

"No, no." Keith turned back to his computer and typed away, clearly convinced he'd won this argument. "I can very well have lunch here, without perfect strangers who break into private property and openly mock me in every conversation."

"An excellent point." Antok was rapidly being lost from their side.

It was in that moment Pidge had to make a very important decision. Which was more important to her? The entertainment of the scene in front of her? Or the potential of having an ally in her war against the Marketing Department? A tough decision, no doubt, but one she clearly had to make soon. To make this choice, she looked at the long and short term consequences of her choice. Logically speaking, of course, having an ally in her war would have more long term entertainment than this one scene.

Pidge smirked. Lance had made a critical mistake not including her in the negotiations more. She knew Keith better than anyone, sans Shiro, and knew just what to say to get what Lance wanted. Oh, he was going to owe her big time, but he'd get his lunch date and keep his poor wallet safe so he couldn't complain.

"Well." Pidge popped up on the desk, knowing how much Keith hated that. Drawing his rage back to her would only help Lance out, and she knew there wouldn't be any real consequences towards her, not like Lance. Keith actually had a soft, gooey, center deep down. He could never stay too mad for too long, especially when a sympathetic element was involved. That's where she had to pull out the stops. It wasn't going to be easy work, but it was work she could do.

"Well, Lance should certainly pay for the both of you." Pidge leaned in, making a motion behnd her back to cut Lance off when he opened his mouth, hoping Keith was too busy glaring at her to notice. "But do you really want Thace and Antok to be rewarded for throwing you to wind like that."

There was a flicker in violet eyes. "What are you playing at?"

"I want entertainment." Pidge smirked. "And what's more fun than seeing other people suffer? In fact, you should make Thace and Antok pay for lunch."

"Yes!" Lance was quick to add, throwing his hand up in the air. Pidge was a genius! He never even thought about this as an option! Ha! Actually... He looked over at one of the guards in particular, eyeing Antok with a smug look. Oh yeah... This revenge will be sweet.

"I think you should make Antok pay for his share. It would be fair." He emphasized the last word, still hung up on the way the guard treated him when he entered the office.

Antok look utterly disinterested in the conversation. "I never objected to paying for my own meal."

Lance's face fell.

Thace, however, looked more nervous. "How many people are you planning to bring...Mr. Kogane?"

Keith hummed, eyes flickering between his two guards, it was certainly tempting. Lance would pay for his meal, and he could get back at his guards for betraying him and forcing him in this situation in the first place. Depending on what kind of establishment this bakery was, this whole thing could be a real lesson for them. "Five...and you have to buy something for Shiro and Kolivan."

Thace winced a bit, but Antok only shrugged.

Pidge jumped in before Antok could ruin her work with a disinterested comment. "And! And Antok has to be the one to drive Lance home after!"

Lance and Antok's faces both fell at that.

"Kolivan trusted me to watch Mr. Kogane for the day." Antok hissed. "And I will do so."

"Excellent idea Pidge." Keith stood up, turning toward the girl with a smirk. "And you, of course, will stay here and finish my work."

Pidge's own face fell. Damn; the things she did for reasonable future entertainment! Lance owed her big time for this.

The tanned Omega sighed, tired from the long discussion. At least now they could finally get a move on and go out to eat. He was starving and Keith wasn't helping him in any way to speed up the process. If anything, he was making it even slower. Luckily, he did succumb and in the end Lance had his date. Not to mention that he wasn't paying for everyone! He made a mental note to bring Pidge a cake or something, maybe give it to Keith to send it back to her as a gratitude gift.

Pidge stayed behind to work on the document while both Lance and Keith made their way out, joined by more of Keith's guards. It was a weird feeling to have someone walk behind you all the time and it made Lance wonder just how Keith managed to get used to it. It was just... Intruding. Did Keith have any time for himself? Lance understood why he had them, but still, it took away the freedom.

Walking down the street was refreshing, the air energizing them after being stuck in the closed building for so long. That, however, couldn't be said for some of the Alphas that passed them by. Many of them were eyeing their collars, sparks lighting up in their eyes as soon as they saw them.

Collars meant that the Omegas were not bonded. They were clean necks for the Alphas to bite into and claim them as theirs. A frightening thought, and that was why Lance always wore a scarf when walking outside without supervision. He valued his freedom, thank you very much, and so the thought of constantly having someone up his ass was annoying. He was a free soul, and nobody could take that away from him.

By now Keith looked annoyed, probably contemplating the idea of ever going out in the first place. But oh how wrong he was... As soon as he tastes Hunk's cooking, he will be over the moon. Lance was sure of it.

"Here it is!" The tanned Omega pointed to a nice little coffee shop that was decorated with many different kinds of flowers and pots. It practically screamed 'welcome' just by it's outside appearance, "Trust me, they have the best food in town right here! My friends work here so sometimes I help them out too." Extra money is always appreciated since a certain female Alpha was against giving him more than he earned.

The inside was homey enough, with soft earthen tones and worn furniture. It wasn’t upscale, but it was comfortable with it’s overstuffed bookshelves and potted plants hanging from the ceiling. There was a glass display case with baked goods, and a chalkboard hanging over the fancy coffee machines. There was a little window in the all, and the chief could be vaguely seen baking in the kitchen. The establishment was empty, it being past lunch hour at this point, but that was only a plus considering Keith’s antisocial awkwardness and his team of bodyguards.

Keith, for his part, stood awkwardly in the doorway.

At the counter was an incredibly friendly looking Beta woman, who leaned against her palms on the counter. She perked up when they entered, her eyes zeroing in on Lance. “Lance! Hello! How are you?”

"Shay!" The said Omega dashed forward, a huge smile on his face, "I'm doing great! Now that you're here that is! I didn't know you had a shift today." He paused for a second, "Hunk's fault?"

"Ah! No, no, not at all." The Beta waved her arms to emphasize the message, "Laika called in sick today so I took her shift instead. Hunk can't handle the shop alone." Shay had a smile on her face, tilting her head to the side to spot a group of six people at the door. All of them were wearing black clothing and were very tall. That is apart from the one who stood in the middle, wearing a collar. Alarm bells rang and Shay could immediately tell that they were important people, "Did those people come with you?"

"Hmm?" Lance turned back to look at Keith, "Oh yeah! I brought over a whole squad with me. Keith! Come over! I'll introduce you to Shay!"

Keith’s guards flanked around the room, ever professional even in such a seemingly safe place. The Omega himself walked up hesitantly, suddenly aware of the disadvantage he found himself in. Interactions with strangers had never been his strong point, but this woman seemed kind enough. Though, Keith doubted his skills in holding a casual conversation with her. He was better suited for swift and brutally honest business talks, not emotional and easy going conversation.

“Shay, this beautiful hunk of man is Keith.” Lance swept his hands arms towards the introverted Omega dramatically. “Keith, this lovely lady is Shay.”

“Oh Lance, stop.” Shay giggled softly, turning her bright eyes towards Keith. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Charmed.” Keith bowed his head slightly, eyes flickering towards the menu. That was as far as he could manage in the casual conversation department. Lance better be willing to keep up with her, because anything else he could think to say would be awkward as hell.

“So!" The brunette turned his full attention to Shay, "A lot is riding on this lunch for me so I need the best you have. Keith is an introvert, thus it was absolute torture convincing him to come down here with me. It took us almost thirty minutes to talk him into it!" A disapproving look he earned from the said Omega didn't stop Lance at all, "I need the goods Shay! Top notch stuff! I need Hunk to cook it personally."

"Oh my... That serious?" Shay asked in surprise.

"Yes. It has to appeal even to the gods or this guy won't eat it." Lance took the menu, "Then again, everything here is good. You won't find anything you won't like mullet. I stand by my word when I say that this is the best place in town."

"That's a bit too much..." Shay looked to the side, embarrassed.

"Nope! Definitely not." Lance grinned, "I'll order for us both, how's that-"

"Lance?" Keith heard a new voice emerge from the kitchen, a male of larger built appearing just by the doorway. As soon as he spotted the tanned Omega, a huge smile began spreading across his face, "Lance! You came!" He made his way towards them, capturing Lance in an embrace, the said Omega swallowed by the size of the larger Beta.

"G-Good to see you too Hunk! I saw you in the morning but your bear hugs are always welcome."

"Thanks buddy! And I love giving them so no harm done." Hunk slowly let Lance down, the Omega taking in a deep breath. Hunk's hugs usually didn't have this much power in them but since this was a special occasion, he couldn't help it, "Who is this? A friend?? The Beta asked, looking right at Keith.

"This is Keith, my date for the day. Keith, this is Hunk, my soulmate."

Hunk was, in Keith’s humble opinion, a very attractive man. He wasn’t as obviously handsome as someone like Lance, but he had some very appealing features. Tall, built without being intimidating, with attractive dark skin. He also had an air of friendliness about him that drew the Omega in. Where someone like Lotor became ugly from his terrible personality, Hunk seemed the opposite, and it only added to his appeal.

“You are one of the most handsome men I’ve ever seen.” Keith found himself blurting out without meaning to, instantly turning red when he realized that, yes, he did say that out loud. God, he was so glad Pidge wasn’t here. He hoped none of the guards accidentally dropped in to hear. He buried his face in his hands, hoping that the earth would fall out from underneath him.

“Fuck.” He tried to save himself. “Forget I said that. You are absolutely not handsome at all.”

No. That was worse.

“Shit.” He backtracked again. “I didn’t mean that. I mean that you look…nice…and friendly…and that makes you attractive…”

Someone shoot him, he clearly didn’t deserve to live.

Both Hunk and Lance were taken aback, the tanned Omega's jaw dropping wide open. Lance's eyes were wide, shock evident in his eyes as he stood in place. What? WHAT!? Did he hear right!? Did Keith just say that!? No, no, no! WHAT!?

"Haha... Thank you. You're really handsome as well." Hunk smiled, recovering quickly. Then again, this was Hunk! A practical teddy bear! He would never hurt a soul, "I'm honored actually and I would definitely hit on you if I wasn't already dating someone." He scratched the back of his head, looking over at Shay who had a smile on her face.

"I absolutely agree with you. Hunky Bear is the most handsome man in town. Nobody can rival him." Shay didn't seem thrown off at all but rather encouraged Keith's words. A surprising reaction for Keith, seeing as she and Hunk were a pair. Damn... Keith wished he could just float away any moment now.

"Lance? You okay buddy?" The male Beta turned to his friend whose jaw was still open wide, frozen in place. Lance blinked one, twice and trice. That was a blow, one he never expected, especially from Keith!

"What?"

"Are you ok-"

"WHAT!? Oh no! No, no! I have to sit down for this one!" Lance slumped down on a nearby chair, shocked. How can someone recover from that? He had been trying to swoon Keith all this time, just for him to hit on his best friend? How is Hunk Keith's type!?

"Wow... Actually, I need to go to the bathroom. Give me a second." Lance stood up, heading over to the said room.

"Ummm... Need me to come along?"

"No, it's fine. I just need to splash some water on my face. Wow! WOW!" The tanned Omega disappeared behind bathroom doors, leaving Keith alone with Hunk and Shay. Keith didn't know if being left alone right now was a good idea or literal hell. He felt the need to run out right this very second!

"Let me introduce myself properly." Hunk extended his hand, "My name is Hunk and I'm the chef cook in this restaurant. Anything you order, I'll make. I promise you won't be disappointed so choose anything you like. All of our food is good, at least that's what Lance told me."

His smile was wide, and very welcoming. "I heard so much about you. You're practically one of Lance's heroes! He respects you tons, and I do too. Thank you so much for everything you do. I think it's really amazing." They shook hands, just the right amount of strength used in Hunk's wrist.

"Tell you what, let me treat you. Order anything, both you and your friends. It will be on the house." Hunk looked at Shay before back at Keith. "Would you like anything to drink? Shay makes the best tea in the area. I highly recommend it but if you're not into tea, then we have some coffee as well. Anything you'd like."

“Death would be nice.” Keith responded, face still buried in his hands. He couldn’t believe he did that. Hitting on someone else’s boyfriend? That was so, so, wrong.

“We can’t let you order death Sir.” Thace chuckled, causing Keith to redden further. “Your brother would be furious.”

Fuck. His entire guard would hear about this by the end of the day. And, more importantly, Shiro would hear about this. Which meant Matt would hear, which meant Pidge would eventually find out. There would be no mercy from her.

Eager to change the subject, Keith focused on something else Hunk said. “And I’m nothing special, Shiro does most of the work. Two of my guards are also paying, with a tip, they’re being punished.”

Hunk's warm smile never faded, "Okay but at least let us put your order on the house. Actually I insist. You have no idea what a role model you are to Lance and I'm extremely thankful for it. Please, have a seat, don't be shy." Hunk led Keith to a table near the counter, motioning for him to sit down before handing him the menu.

Shay smiled from the counter, not at all disturbed by the guards that were around the shop. If she had anything to say against them, then she was good at keeping quiet, but somehow Keith doubted that was the case. Her smile was equally as warm as Hunk's own, practically radiating positive energy around the shop.

"You have no idea how honored we are to have you here. I don't want to sound like a broken record, but we really value everything you do. We're your number one fans." Hunk scratched his neck nervously, "Oh man... I'm so glad you're here. I shook your hand! Uhh... Did I say how glad we are that you're here? I probably did, didn't I?"

"Two times already Hunky Bear." Shay noted from where she was.

"Oh, right... Sorry. Haha..."

Shay turned back to him with the brightest smile he’d ever seen. “My grandmother is Omega and she nearly cried the first time she saw you on the news.”

Keith shifted in his chair uncomfortably, unused to the praise being heaped on him from anyone but Shiro. Sure, Lance had things like that too, but it seemed different coming from them somehow. More real. Keith could never quite throw off the idea that Lance was really joking with him in some way. That Lance was somehow still mocking him even after Keith realized he wasn’t a complete jackass and had resolved to give him a chance.

Maybe he’d been to harsh on Lance. He didn’t regret giving him hell in the office, the Omega did break in, but maybe he should resolve to be nicer after.

“Umm.” Keith tried to say something, anything, in response to Shay. “That’s…nice.”

Fuck you, Kogane.

Luckily, Shay only giggled.

“It would mean the world to her if you could sign something.” Shay chimed, excited by the prospect. “Would you?”

“Sure…” Keith nodded hesitantly. It was the least he could do for her after hitting on her boyfriend right in front of her, in her own workplace no less. Shay gave an excited sound, running off to find a magazine that apparently had a picture of him inside. He signed it with a sharpie she hand on her once she placed the picture down. Then, after various assurances that, yes, it was alright, Hunk took a picture of Shay hugging him for her grandmother.

Shay’s hug was a lot like Shiro’s actually; warm and gentle and too comforting to be real. The Omega inside him preened at the pure affection in the hug, and Keith found himself warming up to the woman considerably.

"Lance told me he would go over to the Gane Company's building today but I had no idea he would bring you over for lunch. What a surprise." Hunk sat down for a second, "Is he giving you trouble? If he is then feel free to tell me, I'll let him know. I know he can be hard to handle sometimes."

"Hunk is Lance's mother hen. I swear, you'll get white hair before you're thirty Hunky Bear." Shay chuckled while Hunk whined. The male Beta sighed, turning back to Keith.

"I know but I can't help it, you know how dangerous the world is." The words rang a bell to Keith, knowing what Hunk meant very well, "Then again, I'm really grateful that you're giving him a chance." Hunk's smile widened, "He's always going around saying 'Keith that! And Keith this!' and I'm really glad he finally got a chance to meet you. It means a lot to him."

"To all of us, but first, let me get you and your friends some drinks. Are you ready to order?" Shay asked, taking the pen from Hunk, ready to write.

“Uhhh…” Keith still wasn’t quite able to process all of this. It was too much, too positive, it was strange beyond belief. He wasn’t used to this, not in public. He stared at the menu, trying his best to finding something, but the words seemed a bit blurry. Why?

Antok stepped from his place and put a hand on his shoulder. “He is overwhelmed.”

Keith wanted to snap that he was fine, but couldn’t find the usual anger in him. It was just, too nice here, too safe. The whole place felt like being in his room, or one of Shiro’s hugs, or Pidge’s laugh. And these two were too nice. It was a far cry from the rough and business world, or the Lotor infested restaurants he used to love, and especially different from his old foster homes.

It felt like moving in with Shiro for the first time. Just as confusing and all-consuming; with recovery fresh on his mind and a stranger that was just too kind. It said a lot, that a part of Keith would feel more comfortable if they were assholes, that he would know how to handle them better if they were.

“I’ll have a water.” Thace pulled out a chair and settled into a seat a little ways away. “Just water please.”  
Shay nodded, writing down Thace's order but also giving Keith a concerned look. She wanted nothing more than to assure the Omega that everything was going to be okay, but her boyfriend beat her to it, leaning closer to Keith while at the same time giving him personal space.

"It's okay buddy; do you need a hug? Or maybe a blanket? We have one for our Omega guests." Hunk stood up, going behind the counter before coming back, holding a blanket in hand. He offered it to Keith, wrapping it around his shoulders gently. Omegas liked warmth, and that is also part of the reason they liked to nest too. Not only for the sense of protection, but also for the comforting feeling of being warm. That's why the shop always had few blankets on hand, just in cases like these.

It was at this time that the bathroom door opened, revealing Lance on the other side. The brunette took slow steps towards them, spotting Keith who was now wrapped up, his eyes watery. "What happened?" He hurried to the table, "Hunk, what did you do? Don't tell me you full out rejected him!? I never thought you'd do that, you!"

"What? No, no, I didn't do anything. Well, maybe but I'm sorry." The male Beta waved his hands as Lance looked over at Keith again.

"Keith I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened but please don't leave. You'll love the food, so give it one more chance." He pleaded, sitting back down, "Okay, fine! I'll pay for it so stay, okay?"

“Don't worry Mr. McClain.” Thace cut in smoothly from his seat. “Mr. Kogane is just overwhelmed. He's not used to being out in public anymore.”

The brunette blinked, eyes moving back to the fellow Omega, "Ohh..."

He sat down in a chair next to Keith, taking the menu, "You didn't order yet? Then don't mind if I do." He grinned, "Do you like tea? Shay's tea is legendary! You have to try it."

He turned to Thace, the friendliest of the guards, "Does Keith like tea?"

"I believe he does." Thace's words were music to Lance's ears.

"Then it's settled! We'll have Chamomile Tea, for both Keith and me." Lance looked up at Shay who nodded as she wrote down the order.

"Excellent choice. I noticed that Mr. Kogane's skin is rather pale so it should be able to improve that. Chamomile Tea is especially good for Omegas because they help with overall health and anxiety. If you drink it frequently, it should also fix any sleeping problems you may have." Shay chimed, moving to take the orders of the rest of the guards while also giving the time for Keith and Lance to choose what they'd like to eat.

"Hungry mullet? Anything you'd like?" Lance flipped through the menu, eyes landing on his favorite item, "It's just a coffee shop so it won't be anything fancy, but they do have great soups and sandwiches. Not to mention the cakes! Oh man... The cakes are heavenly." He began drooling at the thought, "I'll have the usual Hunk. As for Keith..." Lance turned to said Omega, but also glancing at Thace in case Keith was still out of it. He didn't want to risk Keith running out the store after all.

Surprisingly, it was Antok who responded. Leaning down with his hand still firmly on the Omega's shoulder, his voice was calm and smooth. "Take your time. No one is forcing you. "

Keith nodded slowly, taking a moment to study the selections. "Soup sounds good."

After a few moments he reluctantly spoke again. "And an apple fritter."

"Got it." Hunk wrote down the order on his own notepad, "Our soup of the day is tomato soup. Is that okay?" He asked, patiently waiting as Keith nodded in agreement. With that, he went to the kitchen, "I'll be right back with your orders. Shay will bring the tea in a minute."

Hunk and Shay got to work, switching on the brewing machines and starting up the stove to make the meals. Lance leaned against his seat, eyes observing the mullet beside him. Right now, Keith reminded him of a frightened animal that was put in a new environment. One mistake and he will leave, Lance was sure of it. He didn't want to risk it and so, he decided to approach the situation carefully, "Are you cold? Do you want more blankets?"

"I'm fine." Keith responded firmly, whipping his eyes with his sleeve. He forced himself to find some composure. Straightening out, he forced himself to look Lance in the eye, face evening out.

Antok left them reluctantly, joining Thace at his table. His eyes never left them though, even as he sat himself down at least h table an Shay came to take their order. The other three guards joined them at the same table, assured that there was no threat involved here for the moment.

Shiro would probably hear about his little break down.

Fuck.

At least he would be focused too much on that rather than his awful flirting. A small comfort, but at least he’d hold Pidge back from mocking him.

Lance hummed, leaning his elbow against the table, "I knew the place would blow your mind. Isn't it great? It's covered in plants but that's because Shay loves gardening. She has all sorts of flowers back home so you've seen nothing yet. She'll probably try to give you a pot or a rose, something like that. You've been warned, just so you know."

Lance pointed to the kitchen, "Hunk is the cook but he probably already told you that. His food is the BEST and I will vouch for it. As I said, I'll pay up every cent if you don't like it but I doubt that'll happen." He would bet his life on Hunk's cooking, "He's like a brother to me. We've known each other for years now, so I see him as a member of the family." Hunk will always be Hunk.

"Y-You're..." Lance paused, looking away, "You're always welcome over here. Hunk and Shay love you and they'd love it if you came back. Of course you'll judge the food first but since you don't have anywhere else to go, just know that you can always come and hang out here with us. I'll be here for sure to comment on your terrible hairstyle choices." He teased

Keith honestly didn't know what to say or how to respond. So he nodded, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. It was soft, and smelt so clean. He couldn't think of many places he's been that had blankets available for anxious Omegas. It was a sweet gesture, on he appreciated greatly.

The smell of sweet Chamomile gently gloat d through the air as Shay placed two locally crafted mugs in front of them, smiling sweetly as she threw Lance a quick and friendly wink.

She was so sweet, Keith realized suddenly, so sweet and genuinely kind. Her and Hunk both. And if they were that nice then maybe, just maybe, this place was genuinely nice as well. Maybe he could trust Lance's reassuring words.

"Okay." He responded with a much more quite voice than he would have like. "Okay."

Lance's lips curved, "Great! Perfect!" He excitedly leaned against the table, "We should make this a thing. How about it? I'll take you out for lunch whenever you want, and then I can show you some other spots. They may not be as cozy as this place but they're decent. Oh! There's this one place I definitely wanna show you. I know you'll love it." The ideas just made him more and more excited, "But before that..."

Lance took out his phone, "I seem to have lost my phone number." His blue eyes looked into violet ones, "Can I have yours?"

A book suddenly smacked Lance in the side of his face, not hard, but the sudden impact made both Omegas jump in shock. Lance whipped his head around, trying to find where the book came from.

At their table, Thace was scolding a one of the guards. Antok, however, nodded at the guard with approval. None of them were looking at the pair, though Antok a seemed to have a remarkable ability to detect when to best annoy Lance, because he turned and quirked a brow at the glaring brunette.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked.

Lance growled under his breath, rubbing the abused side of his head, "Nope, not okay. It hurts. I'm dying Keith." He whined, rubbing the spot tenderly.

"Huh? What happened?" Hunk! His savior has come!

"Hunk! I'm being bullied!"

The male Beta raised a brow, "You're exaggerating, like always." He placed three plates on the table, one tomato soup, apple fritter and a tuna sandwich with fries for Lance, "Bon appetite."

Lance saw literal stars, "I love you Hunk."

"I love you too buddy." He smiled, looking over at Keith expectantly. The first thing the Omega tried was the soup and as soon as he did, his eyes widened. It was... Good. Surprisingly good.

"Ha! Knew you'd like it!" Lance folded his arms smugly, "Looks like I'm not paying anyone's bills today."

"Paying the bill? Why?" Hunk cocked a brow.

"Because Hunk! Keith told me I had to pay for everything! But then Pidge managed to talk him out of it and here we are. She saved my wallet!"

"Ohh... Good for you bud."

The brunette sighed, "Anyway! I asked Keith for his phone number before someone threw the book at me." He eyed Antok with narrowed eyes, "I wanted to add him to Voltron but I can't do it without his phone number."

"Oh! Really!? But you don't need his phone if he already has an account."

"Ehem! Hunk! I need the phone number!" He blinked at the Beta, hoping he would get the message across. Hunk understood, sighing tiredly.

"How's the food Keith? Do you like it?" Hunk turned to the Omega, his usual warm smile on his face.

“It’s delicious Hunk.” Keith smiled at the Beta. “Thank you.”

The large man beamed. He had the widest smile on his face, and he patted his stomach proudly. “Aw. Thanks man! It’s no problem! Like I said before, it’s on the house!”

“No.” Keith shook his head, scraping the spoon around the rim of the bowl. It really was good soup, and it smelled wonderful. His empty stomach gave a painful lurch, begging him to have more. The apple fritter looked freshly baked as well, like Hunk had skipped over the ones clearly in the display case and pulled one straight out of the oven. “I insist. I have more than enough money, and I hardly ever spend it.”

It wasn’t something he always had the ability to say. He remembered well what it was like before Shiro’s company took off, when they both barely made it by in a cheap apartment in the poorer part of town. Hunk looked like he worked really hard for this café, and Keith wasn’t just going to accept him giving away food. He could always leave a sizable tip if Hunk insisted

"It's okay, really. Any friend of Lance's is also a friend of mine." Hunk rubbed his neck again, a gesture he did when he was nervous, "You're doing so much for the Omega around the world... What's a little lunch compared to that?" Keith is doing so, so much... "How about this, if you come again, then you can pay. First visit is on the house."

"I'd say that's a good deal." Lance agreed.

“Alright.” Keith sighed, giving up for now. He turned to Lance, taking another bite of soup before finding the right words for what he wanted to say. “Speaking of the work I’m doing; what were you supposedly having a meeting with Pidge for? Or did you really break into our company for no reason?”

The brunette gasped, a hand on his chest defensively, "How could you? I was being honest when I said that I came to see you princess." He leaned closer but not close enough so that he was in Keith's way, "Yes, I did have an urgent need to see your beautiful face but I'll admit that I did come to see Pidge too."

"Wait, you broke in?"

"Don't mind the details Hunk." He ignored the remark, "I wanted to add Pidge to Voltron. It's this cool app developed by Altea Corp meant to serve as a means of communication between the employees. I thought it would be cool if I added you and Pidge too. Think about it, we can talk shit about people behind their backs." He glanced at Antok, a mischievous grin on his face.

"We talk about a lot of stuff on the app. Mostly about business and medications but also the society. If you compare it to ARP, it would be the exact opposite of that. It was made to combat the ARP, an online counterpart to it." If the Alphas had their website, then they might as well make their own as well.

"Actually, Allura was planning to offer it to Shiro as well. This way, both of our companies would be able to communicate on a much wider basis." Not only can they talk amongst each other, but their employees would also have contact with one another. A perfect communication tool linking the two companies together.

“It’s not a bad idea.” Keith sated after a moment of contemplation. “So it would be a gender equality communication app? Shiro would love that, though your CEO could have easily sent him an email about it, she has all his contact information.”

Keith paused. “In fact. You could have easily just emailed Pidge the contact information as well. Your company should have all of our contact information saved in your systems.”

There was a pause between the three, with Hunk and Lance sharing a long look, before a large smile slowly started spreading across Lance’s face. Hunk’s look of disapproval made Keith realize very abruptly that he had just made a terrible mistake

"Speaking of contact information... Ehem, Keith... Can I have your phone number? I really have no idea where mine went and I'm not the type of a guy who goes to a computer and searches up people's personal files. I'd rather ask you for your permission than get it any other way." Lance ate a fry from his plate, "Would you please give it to me so that I can add you on Voltron? Oh! Can I have your email too? For backup purposes."

Lance picked another french fry, pointing it at Keith, "I don't want to search up your information but I'll have to for business purposes if you don't give it to me. My hands are tied."

"But your company has my business email for a reason Lance." Keith pointed out easily.

"If you need to contact me than just look it up. Why would you even need my personal number?" Keith gestured towards Hunk, who was still standing right next to them, watching the interaction with mixed feelings. "Your best friend is right here. Get your number from him. Why would you even need me to call yours? You'll find it faster that way."

Keith took a bite of the apple fritter, marvelling at the taste. Shiro would love these; he'd have to buy a few before he left. Maybe he'd get a cake too; Lance had said that the cakes were good right? It'd be a good way to convince Shiro he was okay and that his little breakdown wasn't anything to worry over. He could also eat them in front of Pidge without sharing; that would show her for starting an inner departmental war during such a busy period of time. She should have waited until after the release.

Lance gave him a long look; like he couldn't quite believe the conversation was going this way. Keith raised a brow at him; wondering what the look was for. He was being very pragmatic with their business here. Unless...

"You're not joking; are you?" Keith suddenly realized. "I thought you were joking, but you really want my number don't you? Why?"

The tanned Omega was stunned, jaw wide open, "Joke? Why would I joke about something like this? I'm dead serious!" He straightened up, looking directly into the mullet's eyes, "Keith, I would kill for that number. You have to give it to me. Don't you see how desperate I am? Aren't we friends?"

"Lance, it's okay. If Keith doesn't want to give it then-"

"No, Hunk. I'm trying to get a message across but Keith isn't getting it. You're going back into business mode while I'm trying to be something more. I want to be your friend, is that too much to ask for? Answer me mullet."

Lance was serious.

Lance was dead serious.

Keith didn’t know what to do with that. He’d never had someone who just…wanted to be his friend before. Sure, he had Pidge, but they’d become friends by virtue of the fact that both their brothers were best friends. He’d never really had anyone but Shiro reach out to him before, not without wanting something. It made him wonder what Lance really wanted from him. If there was something Keith had to offer that Lance somehow didn’t have. He couldn’t imagine anything that Gane Company could get him that Altea Corp couldn’t also offer.

The only conclusion that made any sense to Keith was Lance being sincere.

Violet eyes roamed the room; eyes wondering over the proudly displayed plants and cakes. Shay tending to his guards in the corner, trying to make conversation with Thace. Hunk stood next to him, shifting nervously, as Lance stared intensely into his eyes every time they managed to accidentally meet those blue orbs.

Keith pulled his blankets closer around his shoulders, sinking into the soft fabric. He closed his eyes and took a deep, calming, breath. “Alright.”

Lance raised a brow, "Alright? Is that all you'll say?" He waited for Keith to say anything else but since the Omega didn't, he went on, "How can I know that you're not the one joking? You didn't take me seriously back at the labs so why would you take me seriously now?"

"Lance... Don't push it... He's trying..."

"I need to clear this up Hunk." The brunette took in a deep breath, "Are you gonna keep calling me McClain? Are we going to shake hands? I don't know about you, but a fist bump sounds much better." He raised his hand up, looking at the other anxiously, "You didn't take me seriously all this time so now I'm telling you that I'm being serious. I want to be friends because I know that we can get along. At least I hope we can... You're the only one who understand me. You know how the society looks at us for who we are. We share that experience, it connects us. Maybe you don't care but I do, I care a lot. I want to have someone who I can talk to about this, someone who will finally understand what I'm talking about."

Blue eyes never left Keith's hunched figure, "I was hoping to find that friend in you but if you didn't take me seriously, never saw me in that light, then it's fine. We don't have to be friends. We can be business partners or whatever you want. I just... I thought you would understand."

He fucked it up. Of course he fucked it up. Now Lance was the one who thought he wasn’t being serious. How did he always do this to himself? He was barely five minutes into the conversation and he already offended Lance.

Keith’s stomach pooled with guilt. This was his fault, he knew that. It was his fault for not realizing Lance’s attempts hadn’t been mocking. All those things Lance said, all those things he’d hoped, where the same thoughts he had. And he’d thrown that away for…what? Fear? Pride? Disappointment? He was the one that failed, not Lance. Now he had to fix this.

How was he supposed to fix this?

A wave of anxiety rolled over Keith. Fuck. What was he even supposed to do? How do you person with a stranger. Pidge and he had just clicked over time; they hadn’t /tried/ to build anything, it just happened. Lance had been reaching out, and Keith just didn’t know what to do with that but reject.

How did he fix this?

“I’m sorry.” Keith started, hoping his voice sounded even, that it sounded sincere. Apologies were always the best ways to start mending bridges, or at least Shiro thought so. And Keith was used to apologizing to people, it was familiar to him. Hopefully, Lance would believe him and accept, because he didn’t know what else to do. “I didn’t mean to…”

Antok was watching from a distantance with cold, hard, eyes. As if he could sense the anxiety rolling off his charge. He looked ready to bolt over, but Thace held him back. The rest of his guards were starting to turn and face them as well, causing Shay’s attention to turn to them. The audience wasn’t helping right now, and his tongue was starting to feel heavier.

He turned back to face Lance again. “I mean…I’m sorry…”

He coughed into his hand, willing the words to form. “I didn’t…I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. I’m sorry.”

The tanned Omega remained silent, trying to make out if Keith was really being sincere or not. The way his gaze fell and the manner in which his body froze up, tense, were signs that he was finally being honest. Now they both stood before one another as two Omegas, more precisely, two unbonded Omegas.

The difference between a bonded and an unbonded Omega was like night and day. If an Omega was bonded, then the Alphas knew that they didn't have a chance with them. They're taken, forever tied to one mate, and one mate only. However, being unbonded was a completely different story. Both Keith and Lance wore collars and that spoke volumes.

Collars meant that any Alpha could take them, claim them. They were free for the taking and because of this, they attracted all kinds of attention. Creeps, stalkers, rapists or even killers. Everything that is evil in this world was out to get them, waiting for the moment they would show weakness to fall victim to them.

Unbonded Omegas were extremely rare. As an unbonded Omega, finding a fellow Omega that also wasn't marked was considered a miracle. A once in a lifetime chance.

That is why this mattered so much. Nobody knew how they felt, what the both of them were going through. They wouldn't understand, and they never will.

"That's okay." Lance lowered his head, "I'm sorry. I was being an ass and I have no excuse for it. Maybe if I would have made a better impression, things would have started on a much better note."

Lance was excited, yes, but he didn't consider what Keith might have felt or what kind of a person he would be. In some ways, they both messed up.

"Let's start fresh." The brunette looked up again, "A new beginning, you and me. If you give me a chance, then I promise you won't regret it. I will try, I really will, because I think it's worth it. You're worth it Keith." A small smile appeared on his lips, "We'll get to talk shit about Alphas all day without regrets. Then about Heat Suppressants and all that stuff too! Maybe you can give me some nesting tips?" The thought made Lance's smile wider, "It'd be nice to talk about those things."

“I’ve never got to talk about nesting before.” Keith’s tips twitched. “Shiro tried, but he just doesn’t get it.”

Shiro had tried so damn hard, had been vaguely aware of what Keith needed because he’d come from an Omega mother, but it was more of a casual acceptance than a real understanding. And neither Shiro nor Pidge were very good to talk to about his Alpha troubles. Pidge did like to talk shit, but it was more on his behalf than and true understanding on her part.

Lance though, he _got_ it.

Maybe this could work.

“Alright Lance.” Keith took a sip of his tea. “I’m willing to give this a chance.”

Then his eyes narrowed. “But no more breaking into my office. Make a damn appointment if you want to talk.”

"Huh?" Appointments? No way! "What's with you and appointments? You know what, fine! Let's make appointments." He took our his phone, ready to make notes in the calendar, "I want to meet up tomorrow and the day after too. I want to take you out again or talk about Omega stuff in your office. I've got all the time in the world for you princess. Just say it and it will be done."

But even though the two began bickering again, Hunk deemed it safe enough to sigh in relief. Good, bickering was good. It was their thing.

"I'm so glad you made up... That was tense."

"Shut up Hunk, I'm making an appointment here. A _damn_ appointment." Lance stressed, turning back to Keith, "Tell me you're free tomorrow."

“You are severely underestimating how busy I am.” Keith leaned forward, pulling out his tablet, which never left his side since starting the company. Checking his schedule, he turned toward Lance. “I have a meeting tomorrow with the team, three experiments to oversee, a project report to send in, a video conference with the local news, and I still have to oversee the development and testing of our current projects.”

He glanced back at Lance and Hunk, whose eyes were growing wider and wider.

“That’s what happens during big release dates for world changing medications.” Keith grumbled, looking back at his tablet. “I can squeeze you in for fifteen minutes at three, or you can call me during my lunch hour.”

Keith leaned back in his seat. “I could skip the project report and squeeze you in anywhere from ten until noon, but then I’d have to take work home an that’ll piss Shiro off. He has a work ban on the house, but I’m sure he’ll understand considering the circumstances.”

Keith rolled his eyes up to meet Lance’s ocean blue orbs. “What works best for you?"

Keith was a busy Omega, Lance will give him that. Although an idea came to mind, one Keith didn't know about. His lips curved widely, leaning against the seat, "Then I can show up at three or join you for lunch. Will you be in the office or the cafeteria?" Keith has no idea what's coming his way. Perfect! He was a genius!

“I usually have lunch in my office.” Keith replied, tapping at the tablet with nibble fingers. He pause for a moment, giving Lance a flat look before rolling his eyes. “Since you’ll probably want more than fifteen minutes to talk, I’ll cue you in for ten through noon.”

Keith gave Lance a stern stare. “Tell our front desk security. Don’t just break in, you'll give the guy a heart attack.”

"Heart attack? Haha! He'll get a heart attack alright! But for a completely different reason." Lance took a bite out of his sandwich, an amused look on his face, "I'm sure he'll be happy to see me again. I'm irresistible."

Realization hit Hunk then and there, "No you didn't..."

"Oh yes I did! Details Hunk, details." He waved off the comment, taking another bite, "I didn't know you wanted to spend more time with me mullet, I'm honored. You'd even bring the work home just so we can have more time? That's dedication. I like it. You won't be disappointed." He took a sip of his tea, content, "I didn't want to break Shiro's work ban but if you insist, then who am I to refuse?

"Thanks for telling me that Varkon needs to be transferred away from the front desk." Keith tapped at his tablet again, turning away from Lance. "I'm sure he'll be very happy."

The brunette gave Keith a long look, disappointed by the way he changed the flow of the conversation, "That sucks." Lance took another sip of his tea, "Hopefully the new person will be attractive. I don't mind working my way around attractive people. That's unless you take the position, that'll definitely stop me from breaking in. I'd be blinded by your beauty right at the entrance." He leaned a tad bit closer, serious, "I'll work my way around anyone you put there mullet. I have my ways."

"So I have to put a bonded security guard up front." Keith muttered, tapping at the tablet more. He paused form a moment, rolling his eyes to meet Lance's. "Lance, don't make me rotate through security constantly. Just tell the front desk why you're there. Don't make it unnecessarily difficult."

"Why would I make it difficult? I have a valid reason for coming to the Gane Company. I'm not breaking in, mind you!" He bit into the sandwich, chewing on it as he looked at Keith, "Why do you automatically assume the worst? I'm offended."

"Uhhh... That's because you're usually causing trouble."

"Even you Hunk!? I'm wounded!" The betrayal, it hurt, "Look Keith, I mean no harm. You do important work, and I get it. I won't get in the way of that so have little faith. I respect Shiro too much to do anything that would cause trouble for him."

Keith sighed, placing his tablet down. "Listen Lance, I do believe you're not going to cause trouble. But we _have_ to know who's in the building and why. Do you know how many people are have tried to break in and sabotage the development of Heat Suppressants? Or how many Alphas have tried to break in to find the Omegas?"

"No way!" Hunk actually looked outraged once the words properly registered with him. "That's! That's! That's gross!"

"Exactly." Keith nodded, turning back to Lance. "We need to know if some breaks in, and we need to know if they're a threat. I don't think you'll do anything, but it's not about you doing anything."

Lance's brows furrowed, leaning his chin against his hand in thought. An issue like this was serious, especially if it concerned his fellow Omega. He would never take something like this lightly, "Then can you give me a pass or something? Don't all employees have that? This way your security will know that I'm not a threat." It was a plausible idea and one he hoped Keith would accept. It would be easier for both of them.

"That's not a bad idea." Keith decided another bite of warm soup was needed to help his though process. "Especially if you're going to make regular appointments."

Keith thought about it some more, taking a few more bites of soup before finally coming to a decision. He carefully placed down his spoon, meeting Lance's eyes with his own violet orbs again. He studied the other Omega's face for a moment, taking in his features, before nodding to himself. "I'll make you a card. It won't give you full employee access, but they should let you walk to my office. Just show the right guards and you should be fine."

"Perfect!" Now that they had the answers to their problems, Lance stuffed the rest of his sandwich into his mouth. He chewed on it in thought, "Does that mean I get to see Koli? He's my favorite by the way, really badass. Thace too, he's a really nice guy. Maybe you should consider giving them a raise?" Lance suggested but then cringed, "And maybe consider lowering somebody else's paycheque." He's definitely not going back with Antok, never. He'll fight Keith on this if he has to.

"Kolivan is my most regular guard, so you'll be seeing him the most. He was busy with other tasks today, however, so Antok took over for him. And I can guarantee they all make more money than you." Keith sipped the last of his soup with a satisfied smile. "Shiro is very generous."

Keith turned to Hunk before Lance could say anything. "Thank you for this lovely meal."

"Hey, man, no problem." The bigger man smiled.

Keith nodded, standing from his chair and gathering his belongings. "Well, we better go Lance, I need to get back to work. And I'm sure Antok is just falling over himself to drive you home."

"Voltron!" Lance literally yelled the first thing that came to mind, "Will you give me your phone number now? I wanna add you to the chat group. Also, you should download the app. I can send you the link in an email, if you give me your email address as well." Lance stood up with his phone in hand, walking up to Keith and patiently waiting for him to give him the contact information.

"Oh! That's right!" Both of them turned to Hunk who sat up as well, going to the counter before taking a small card from the shelf. He took his pen to write something on it before walking back to them, handing the small paper to Keith, "Here's the shop's business card. You have our phone number here so if you ever want to order something, just call. We'll have someone bring it to your office." He pointed to the information on the card, "And these are mine and Shay's phone numbers. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. We're always here to help."

"...Oh." Keith blinked at the card for a moment, softly reaching out to take the small, recycled, paper from the Beta's hands, careful not to accidentally touch his skin. "Thank you."

Keith reached into his pocket, pulling out one of his own laminated business cards before handing it to Hunk. "This is my contact information, including my email and phone number, call me if you're the ones who need anything. Or if you have any questions...or...anything..."

It was clearly time to exit this conversation. Turning on his heels, Keith called out to his guards. "I'm heading back to the building now, you better pay so we can leave."

With hardly a word spared, his guards all jumped into action. Four of them, including Antok, flanked his sides. Thace, meanwhile, walked up to the counter to pay his bill. How Antok got out of paying, Keith had no idea, but he wasn't bothered. Antok still had to drive Lance home, after all. And he would do it too, even if the other Omega protested. Antok always followed orders, after all, even ones he didn't like. He was loyal like that. Keith smiled, satisfied with his vengeance for now.

"Bye Keith! See you later!" Lance waved as Keith and his group of men slowly made their way to the door, "I'm staying to help Hunk and Shay clean up after your mess. I'll see you tomorrow at our appointed time." He turned, taking some of the empty plates.

"You're helping? I thought you were going to-"

"Nope! I'm staying Hunk so play along with it."

The male Beta sighed, "Fine."

Shay chuckled, waving at Keith and his guards with a smile on her face, "We hope you'll come and visit us again."

Keith smiled at them, pulling out another business card and handing it to his fellow Omega, whose face lit up as he gleefully snatched the laminated paper, holding it up like a prize. Keith didn't bother keeping his attention on Lance, instead turning to face Antok. "Stay here and make sure Mr. McClain finds his way home safely."

Antok nodded, face carefully blank. With that done, Keith and four of his five bodyguards walked out the cafe. The VP smirked as they did, ignoring Lance's demands that he "come back here" and call off his "attack dog". Mood radically improved, Keith hummed the whole way back to his office.

 

* * *

 

“Did you ever consider boxing as a career path? I think it'd suit you, plus, you'd be able to let out some of that pend up anger. Oh! Maybe kickboxing would be more of your thing? You do have unnaturally long legs. Are you a giraffe in disguise?" Lance blabbered on while Antok focused all of his willpower to maintain calm. His fists were clenched and his jaw dangerously close to breaking teeth. How could someone talk so much?

"Hey there miss, beautiful night, isn't it?" Antok growled as Lance tried to hit on yet another person that walked past them. By now he knew that the Omega was doing it on purpose, trying to drive him to his breaking point. Not to mention that he was getting a bit concerned. It was getting dark and they had yet to reach Altea Corp's building. Luckily since the Gane Company was located in the business sector of the city, Altea Corp wasn't that far away. It was but a small light at the end of the tunnel.

Because of Lance's failed attempts to get rid of him in the shop, they stayed there longer than Antok would have liked. Now that the night was coming, the streets were getting that much more dangerous, especially for Omegas.

"Nice hat you got there. I like your style." The Omega hit on another stranger, however, this time, the person stopped in place. The man, an Alpha, sniffed the air, eyes landing on the Omega's collar. It sent alarm bells to Antok who pushed Lance forward, "Hey!"

"It's my duty to get you home safely. Move it." He growled, fastening up his pace while dragging Lance along with him. He glanced back to see if the Alpha was following them, and unluckily for him, he was. If there was a boiling point, Antok was sure this was it. If he could, he would skin the chatterbox right here and now. However, the sense of danger kicked in, overriding everything else.

"Hey! Stop pushing me! I can walk on my own you know!" Lance pushed the other away, freeing his hand. He growled up at Antok but then caught a sniff of the Alpha in the shadows. Narrowing his eyes, he walked away, Antok right behind him.

The Gane guard kept his eye on the Alpha as they walked, finally managing to make it to Altea Corp without any problems. Sometimes the Alphas would back away when they sensed a strong enough opponent, and even if Antok was a Beta, he was a strong one. His physical appearance alone could easily have someone mistake him for an Alpha if it wasn't for his smell.

"We're here. You can go now, bye!" Lance took off, walking towards Altea Corp's entrance. He did pause for a second, standing in place to say a silent "Thanks" before making his way inside the building. Antok watched him leave, then turning to see that the Alpha was gone. He decided to take a taxi back to the Gane Company, report to Kolivan and then call it a day.

When Lance entered the building, he finally felt safe again. Altea Corp was his home and so it wasn't surprising that he felt this way. He and the rest of the group did spend most of their time here rather than back home at the mansion. Allura was a known workaholic and it was no surprise that before he passed, Alfor pleaded for his daughter to take it easy. The said princess, however, struggled to keep her end of the deal. She did try, but it would never work.

Lance made his way to the elevator, going up to Allura's office. Entering it, he spotted her sitting on the office chair, looking out the large window that made up the whole outside wall of the room. The lights of the city were shining brightly, just like those of the stars in the sky.

"Any progress?" Allura asked, not turning from the view before her.

The brunette sighed, taking out Keith's business card. "Some. I'm getting there."

"Good. It's important to stay focused on the task ahead. We cannot afford to lose our footing." Allura's voice was clear and sharp, focused on whatever thoughts she had in her mind. Lance could tell that she was sitting here for a while now, if the empty cup of coffee already didn't give it away.

"Did you like the fruit and chocolate bouquets? They looked nice." He said in an attempt to change the topic to a more cheerful one but in the state of mind Allura was in, it wasn't likely to work.

"They were nice." She answered simply, her back facing the tanned Omega. Lance wished he could see her face right now to try and read the emotions she might be hiding.

"Great. I'll wait for you in the car then." He turned, glancing at Allura one more time before leaving. The night was still young but he had enough for the day. Now he could finally rest and bundle up in his nest back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MsBluebell: Savage!Keith is now my favorite character to write.
> 
> BlueStarPaladin: Shay makes a debut appearance! (Hunk... kind of?) Again I would like to apologise for the horrible fingers in the drawings. They're pure torture to draw so sometimes I just give up. Also a huge thank you to those that gave us kudos and commented on the previous chapters! We're really putting effort into this work so it's nice to see some feedback as well <3
> 
> Tumblr:  
> McBluebell: [msbluebell](http://msbluebell.tumblr.com/)  
> BlueStarPaladin: [starellas](https://starellas.tumblr.com/)


	4. Date? No!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Stalking, forced dates, sexual harassment, past child abuse, and objectification.

For one Keith Kogane, life could be summed up in three parts. Before Shiro, after Shiro, and after the Gane Company took off.

The easiest, by far, would be after the Gane Company took off. As it was the point in his life where he was safest and had little in the way of worry for financial stability. It was a far cry from his erratic and sometimes malicious foster homes, or his and Shiro’s unsafe and leaky apartment where the light bill wasn’t always paid.

However, there were times when life at the Gane Company was just a bit too much for him to handle. Times that made him wish he was back in Shiro’s old apartment, trying to work through trauma while Shiro worked to get them both into college so they could make something of themselves. Sometimes he wonders what would have happened if Shiro had decided to become an officer of the law, or a lawyer, or anything really. But then he thinks of what they do here, and all those thoughts are brushed away.

It did not, however, stop him from wishing death on every person in the room.

Especially Pidge and Iverson, who hadn’t stopped arguing since the meeting had began. The two were standing across the table from each other, both red-faced and yelling profanities at one another. Shiro was standing up now, his hands raised and trying to calm the chaos, but even he was at the end of his rope with these two right now.

“I wouldn’t have started this war if you weren’t always sabotaging my work!” The Alpha girl yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the older man.

Iverson’s eye twitched, his temper barely held in check. “My department is hardly at fault here! Maybe if Maintenance actually did their jobs-“

“How DARE you insinuate that my department isn’t at the top of their game!” Pidge’s hands slammed down on the table. Slav’s coffee almost paying the price for her temper, luckily the doctor was able to catch it before it spilled all over his papers. Next to him, Hira sighed in annoyance, rubbing both her temples as she willed away a headache.

“I’m not insinuating anything! I’m outright telling you that your entire department is a disgrace to this company!” Iverson bit back, looming menacingly.

“Alright! That’s enough!” Shiro’s own hands hit the desk hard enough to make the whole thing shake. The arguing duo paused, both glancing toward their employer before settling down in their seats, still glaring but also unwilling to risk angering Shiro further than he’d already been. Keith would give them this, at least they weren’t complete idiots and knew better than to risk the CEO’s wrath.

“Now.” Shiro straightened himself back up, now the only standing person in the room, and loomed over all of them. “If we’re all done arguing can we please act like adults and get back to the matter at hand.”

No one at the table said anything.

“Thank you.” Shiro nodded, satisfied that his employees were settled for now. He turned to Slav, his face forcibly neutral. “Now, you were saying Slav?”

Slav perked up, gathering his papers in hand as he spoke confidently. “Yes. As I was saying before the interruption. There is a seventy-five percent chance that the Fertility Pills for females Alphas should be done within the next few weeks in this reality.”

“Excellent.” Hira perked up as well, pleased with the news.

Slav nodded. “There is also a forty percent chance that Project Alpha Deaggression are ready to begin development.”

There were a few nods around the room, some disinterested with the news, others muttering to themselves. Others perked up in interest and leaned forward, muttering themselves as they discussed the projects. Slav hesitatied for a moment, eyes roaming over the room. This caught Keith’s attention; as the man wasn’t exactly known for his filter. Whatever he was about to say must be bad if he was actually hesitating to say it. Keith took a deep breath, leaning forward anxiously as he prepared himself from the bad news.

Nothing could have prepared him for the bomb he dropped.

“…And…and Project BB is ready for testing.” Slav reported the progress of the secret project to Shiro; directly to Shiro.

_In front of the whole damn meeting._

_What was he doing?_

Keith’s head whipped around the room, taking in the curious and confused stares being directed toward Slav. And they were right to be confused, because none of them were supposed to know about Project BB until well after it was finished. The only people supposed to know about it outside of Slav were the Team.

Shiro was going to _murder_ Slav.

The Omega turned towards his brother. The CEO stood frozen in shock, eyes blown wide, and mouth slightly open as if he was going to say something but had lost the words. Matt stood behind him, frozen in a similar state of shock. Violet eyes left them to find Pidge, only to see that she was in a similar state.

It Hira who broke through the silence; coughing loudly in order to gain the attention of the room. “And what, exactly, is Project BB?”

Shiro snapped out of his frozen state. Straightening himself out and glaring at Slav. The man in question shivered, and Keith honestly couldn’t blame him. But what was he thinking just dropping the news in front of the department heads like that?

The CEO’s eye roamed over his seated employees, taking in their suddenly attentive faces, seeming to try and find a way to spin this sudden and unexpected news. Realizing that there was no way out of this, Shiro sighed heavily, eyes closing for a moment before reopening to focus on his employees. Then, in the calmest voice he could manage, told them exactly what they wanted to know. “Project Bond Breaking.”

There was an uproar as the department heads immediately demanded an explanation. Because there was absolutely no way to misinterpret what they’d just heard.

“Dr. Shirogane.” Hira jumped up, her chair falling back and hitting the floor. “As the Head of your PR Department I demand to know what you are thinking.”

“He’s lost his mind, that’s what.” Iverson growled. “Breaking a bond? What are you even thinking? There’s no possible way to do that.”

“Oh, shut up Iverson.” Pidge hissed. “You don’t know anything about biology, so I don’t want to hear that from you!”

“Everyone knows you can’t break bonds.” Iverson bit back, glaring at Pidge. “It’s impossible. That’s why Kogane has to wear that damned collar.”

“That’s Vice President Kogane to you.” Kolivan put in from his spot behind Keith, sending his own glare at the Head of Marketing. “And as he is your employer as well, you will treat him with respect.”

“Oh shove it Kolivan!” Iverson turned to the guard. “That’s not what we’re talking about right now! We are talking about our CEO losing his mind!”

“SIT DOWN!” Shiro commanded strongly, causing the room to pause for a moment. Slowly, Iverson and Hira both sunk into their seats, still staring at him the entire time, but unwilling to risk their careers by protesting.

Shiro took a deep, calming, breath. “Now that we’re all seated and acting like adults; Slav and I will explain.”

He said Slav’s name with no small amount of anger. This made the Indian man nod nervously, oddly silent compared to his normal chattery nature. The elderly Beta stood up again, hands shaking a bit. He’d known what would happen; so why did he do it?

“A-a-as y-y-you know.” Slav stuttered out, body entirely shaking now, he voice eventually evens out but the shaking doesn’t stop. “Bonding is the process by which mates are tied together, and the means by which other potential mates are aware that the intended target of affection is unavailable.”

Slav straights out a bit, gaining a bit more confidence as he moves on to the science related portion of the topic. “What you may not know is how the process of bonding happens. You see, is caused when a partner directly inserts the contents of their scent glands behind their fangs into another pair of scent glands on the neck. This permanently infects the natural oils inside the glands with the bacteria that makes up the infector’s scent; thus permeantly mixing their scent with the infected parties scent gland.”

There was a disgusted noise from Iverson, who apparently didn’t know this information.

“Slav and I have been experimenting with a way to disinfect the scent glands.” Shiro spoke up, bringing the attention back to him. “And we believe we’ve found a way to do it.”

Silence.

Utter silence.

“How?” Hira asked. “How would it be done? How do you know it would work.”

“Slav and I have been working on this for years.” Shiro admitted with a tired sigh, eyes closing for a moment as he tried to fight off the incoming stress. “It was my true reason for starting my own company rather than going to Altea Corp.”

There was a shocked intake of breath from somewhere, but Keith didn’t bother looking for who. He kept purposely silent, waiting for any reason he and Kolivan would need to step in. He was ready to defend his brother if need be, no matter how much Shiro would disapprove. There was a reason they’d kept Project BB secret for so long, and he wasn’t about to let their shared fears come to life.

Shiro spoke again. “What we’ve done so far is develop a type of cream that is can disinfect the foreign scent bacteria within the scent glands. The cream we’ve developed so far is meant to specifically attack the Alpha bacteria. If applied to the scent glands of a bonded Beta or Omega, it would erase the scent in a matter of a few hours.”

The shock of his words left Hira and Iverson speechless. Keith himself hadn’t exactly known how the process would work, so the surprise was fresh within him as well. When put like that, it sounded almost so simple. That bonding, the ultimate form of tying together two people, so deep that no one had ever even thought it was possible.

And it sounded so fucking simple.

All those people out there forced to stay in unwanted bonded relationship. All the people who wanted out but were forced to stay together by law and by lack of outside interest, and they could’ve gotten away so easily.

Florona.

It hits him then.

Florona was constantly around Slav’s lab during her free time here, acting as his assistant, interested in the things he had to teach her. It makes sense that Slav would have grown attached to her. He grows attached to people very easily as it is; that someone who actively wanted to listen and learn from him. She probably approached Slav with about Project BB after gaining assurances from Keith.

He tries to imagine the hopeful way she gave that news to him; what she must of looked like with her twin infants and scratched at bond mark. How young she must have looked to him; with a fresh sparkle in her eye and wide smile on her face for the first time since he’d met her. All because she think’s she’ll be free soon.

He can’t be made at Slav for that.

“Will there be a version for Beta bonds as well?” Hira asks after a moment to process the information.

“We plan to work on it.” Shiro nods. “But for now the Alpha formula what we’ve been working on.”

“What have you done to develop this?” Iverson crosses his arms. “How do you know it’s ready for the Omegas? Do any of them even want to test this?”

“AH!” Slav jumps in to answer. “I’ve been working with skunk glands too…”

“Nope!” Pidge cuts in, making a disgusted noise. “Nope, nope, nope! Skip that part and talk about it when I’m not here.”

“…we also have at least one volunteer already.” Slav took the hint. “She was very eager to participate.”

“How would I spend this to the public?” Hira asked, turning to face Shiro. “We barely garnered the support for the Heat Suppressants. But this? This will be far worse Dr. Shirogane. I don’t know if we’ll be able to get public support. Politicians may very well ban the product.”

“How the hell would I be able to market this?” Iverson plays off Hira before Shiro can even begin to answer. “Mr. Shirogane, I don’t know what you’re thinking. There’s no way this will fly. We already have a protest on our hands. If word gets out about this there will be a riot. I suggest you can this off.”

“Absolutely not!” Shiro’s metal fist meets the table roughly, making the thick wood shake under them. Everyone stopped, this time a lot less reluctantly, as Shiro’s inner Alpha commanded respect.

“You want to know how we should sell this?” Shiro hissed, words less a question than a furious declaration. “We’ll sell this as the solution to unwanted bond marks.”

“Mr. Shirogane.” Iverson tried. “I know unwanted bond marks are a problem, but…”

“I could bite you right now Iverson.” Shiro’s voice was cold, serious, and it made Iverson freeze. “I could bite you right now, and there would be nothing you could do about it.”

“You’re not wearing a collar.” Shiro pointed to the man’s exposed neck. Iverson promptly reached for it, as if just realizing that he wasn’t. “And neither are Pidge, Matt, or Hira. I could bite any one of you that I wanted and you would be stuck with me. Forever.”

Silence.

Absolute silence.

“The law wouldn’t help you.” Shiro broke it, voice sharp as steel. “And there’s no way to escape. Even if you somehow did, no one would start a relationship with you. You’d have to stay with me, to let me do whatever I wanted to you. And there would be nothing you could do about it.”

Iverson scratched at his neck, seeming uncomfortable.

“Now imagine being an Omega in that situation.” The older Gane hissed, eyes briefly flickering toward Keith before looking back at Iverson. “Not a pretty picture I’m sure.”

Hira eyed Keith from her spot across from him.

“Now imagine you could find a way out of that.” Shiro’s voice broke a bit. “Imagine you could escape. Image a world where an Omega mother doesn’t have to be beaten to death in order to finally be free.”

“Shiro…” Keith reached out a hand, touching his brother’s arm lightly. Shiro jumped a bit, snapping his eyes to meet Keith’s, shaken by his own words. He calmed a bit when his grey eyes met Keith’s violet, and he tried to give a reassuring smile, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“I believe Mr. Shirogane would like to step out for a bit.” Matt stepped up, grabbing Shiro’s other arm, leading him out of the room. “We apologize for that scene.”

They were out the door in a second, the thick mahogany slamming shut behind them.

Pidge turned, her gaze flicking between Slav and Iverson. “Great job guys.”

She stood, gathering her things and leaving the room without another world. Keith found himself standing as well, no longer able to stand this room, he gestured for Kolivan to follow him and left the meeting without so much as a second glance

Walking down the hall gave Keith some time to recover from the disastrous meeting. He wasn't going to lie, he did expect Pidge and Iverson to go at it, anticipating a giant headache as an aftermath, but he never thought it would go this far. It was all Slav's fault. If he hadn't mentioned Project BB, maybe it wouldn't have turned into what it did.

Keith felt the need to go and check on his brother, remembering the flare in his eyes. The topic was a sensitive one for both of them, but especially for Shiro whose mother was an Omega. The abusive household Shiro grew up in left a deep scar within him, motivating him to become what he is today. It's because of what Shiro experienced as a child that he was this determined to help Omegas around the globe, but most importantly, fight the natural system of their world.

Alphas aren't at the top, Omegas aren't at the bottom. Everyone should be equal, and that is what Shiro believed in, what their company believed in. It's their ultimate goal, their desire to create a society where everyone would stand on the same level.

Thinking back on the protests, Keith knew they still had a long way to go before the society itself would accept this change. The Alphas would never give up their natural rights, and would surely fight the Betas and Omegas for their dominance. It was in their nature, their being. They'd never accept something like Project BB.

"It'll be a long day." Keith sighed, the headache coming.

"You have three experiments to oversee, a report to send, a video conference and then a meeting as well. It will be a long day indeed." Kolivan noted while Keith grumbled under his breath.

_Great._

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, as Keith was taking on the challenges of the day, Lance had his own duties to attend to.

Firecrackers - check.

A smoke machine - check.

Lighters - check.

Hammer - check.

With this, the tanned Omega managed to gather everything on Pidge's list. He had a feeling as to what she was planning to do but didn't question her on it. He was in her dept so he had no right to ask questions. Since she helped him out, Lance also decided to stop by the coffee shop to bring Pidge a piece of Hunk's cheesecake. A leverage he could use in case Pidge asked too much of him.

He made his way to the Gane Company, carrying a big backpack and a cake box in hand. He looked up at the familiar building in awe, gathering the determination to go inside. Keith didn't give him the pass yet so he'll have to either sneak in or go through the torturous process of letting the guards know. If he let's them know, then Keith will be notified of his arrival as well and Lance didn't want that. He'd rather surprise the fellow Omega than just announce his presence.

Walking to the entrance, Lance noticed that Keith really did switch the front desk security. Varkon was nowhere in sight but instead there was another Alpha on the job. A bonded male Alpha to be exact, _hah!_ As if that would stop him.

Bonded or not, Alphas always fell to the alluring words of an Omega. There was no way they would be able to resist his sweet-talk, combined with the promise of a clean neck to bite. Not a single Alpha resisted him yet, and he doubted he would ever meet one.

Lance always hated the way both Alphas and Betas looked at him as nothing more than a source of pleasure. Well, if they would only see him as a sex toy, then he decided to play along with it. He changed from a young timid boy into a literal playboy. Flirting was something he picked up over time, learning the the nooks and crannies of what Alphas liked. All he had to do was say a few sweet words, sit on their laps, stroke their chins and he would have his way. It was his biggest asset but also a part of himself he detested. He hated the fact that he had to succumb to this state, using his body as leverage to get what he wanted.

Disgusting, yet it yielded results so he didn't stop.

Lance eyed the guard carefully, waiting for an opportunity to sneak in. When the Alpha was approached by a fellow employee, that was when Lance took the opportunity to go for it. He mixed with the crowd, hoping the guard wouldn't notice him. He thought he would make it until the Alpha called out to him.

"Hey! You! Come here! Who are you? You don't look like an employee." The Alpha grumbled, standing up and making his way to the Omega. Lance prepared himself for what was to come, taking in a deep breath.

"I've been caught." He forced a fake smile as the guard approached. The Alpha noticed his collar, sniffing the air to confirm that he really was an Omega. Some female Alphas and Betas were known for putting on fake collars just to attract the Alpha's attention, hoping to trick them into mating with them. Omegas were desired, thus there was a high probability the Alphas would fall for it, that is if the female Alphas and Betas masked their scents as well.

"An Omega? What are you doing here? Are you a Tester? Show me your pass." The Alpha didn't seem affected. _Yet_. Lance stepped closer, placing a hand on the guard's chest.

"I don't have a pass with me. I was hoping you could help me with that. I'm new so they didn't give me one yet." Lance's smile widened, his hand stroking the other's chest, "Hmmm... I like your scent." He leaned closer, "Spicy with a tint of ash, an aroma of a dominant Alpha." He looked up, blue eyes tempting the Alpha in their seduction, "Hey, I know I'm not supposed to be here but would you let me through? I'm sure we can come to a compromise."

"O-Ohh..." The Alpha's expression changed, going through phases Lance had already seen million times before. First there was confusion, then realization, and then finally desire. The way those eyes narrowed and lit up told the Omega everything he needed to know.

"You know, I'd love to mate with someone like you. Your bonded is really lucky, you're quite a catch." Lance leaned closer, his hand's movements gaining on confidence. He exposed his collar, making a point to show it as much as he could, "How about you let me in?" Lance moved his hand up the Alpha's chest to his chin, "If you do, I'll come back for you." He leaned closer, just an inch away, whispering, "Then we can have some fun tonight."

The Alpha's eyes widened in surprise, a mischievous grin quickly forming on his face. He wrapped his arm around Lance's waist, pulling him closer, "How about we have some fun right now?" He leaned his head closer, licking the Omega's cheek. It made Lance shudder in disgust but he didn't let it show, "Nobody will notice that I'm gone."

"Tempting." The Omega didn't break his act, having enough experience to pull it off, "But why do it now when we can have the whole night to ourselves?" He made a point to look at the other's face, stroking his cheek, "I don't want to rush it, I want you to wreck me. Please Alpha." He faked a purr, earning the reaction he wanted. The Alpha growled, tightening his hold. It was a risk but Lance hoped the promise of a long night would persuade the Alpha to let go.

"Alright." The guard moved his hand under Lance's shirt, exploring the skin under. The cold rough hand made the other flinch, "I'll be here waiting for you. Don't think about running away, this is the only entrance to the building. I'll know when you pass through here again." He growled, asserting his dominance.

"I'll be sure to come back then." Lance quickly stepped back, an alluring smile on his face as he took a few steps back. The Alpha watched him with hungry eyes, never leaving Lance as the Omega turned and headed further into the building.

_Shit._

He'll have to ask Pidge if the building had any other secret entrances the guards didn't know about. He was sure that he could sneak past the Alpha again if it came to it but he wouldn't risk it.

Just when he thought the danger was over, Lance spotted some of Keith's guards just around the corner. How did he know they were Keith's men? Easy, all of them wore black suits and without a doubt had a purple earpiece attached to their ears. They operated like a network, informing one another of every little thing happening inside the building.

Great.

Now the next obstacle he faced was getting around Keith's guards before making his way to Pidge's office. Hah! He wouldn't be Lance McClain if he couldn't make his way up one of the most profound companies in the world! With his abilities, he'd be able to sneak inside anything! Keith was gravely mistaken if he thought a bonded Alpha would be able to stop him.

 

* * *

 

Getting ready for his video-call with the news station was stressful, and Keith found himself straightening out his hair and adjusted his files ten times before making sure his webcam was set up correctly. Of all the things through the day that were stressful for him, this would be the most so. It was the last interview the Gane Company would give before the release date, and he wanted to get it right.

He rehearsed his responses several times, making sure to improve them where he could. This news broadcast was going to be live, and he couldn’t afford to fuck anything up. He didn’t make it through that meeting this morning just to mess up now. He had to make sure to keep calm and composed for Shiro. The week may have been stressful so far, but he would do this right and get things back on track.

Kolivan paused behind him, hand flying to his earpiece as a series of beeps sounded from it. His expression remained unchanged as he listened to a report from his men. He growled a bit, face never leaving it’s carefully neutral expression.

“Forgive me Mr. Kogane. There is something I must see to.” Kolivan spoke. Ulaz walked through the door a minute later, taking as spot behind him as Kolivan walked away.

“What’s going on?” Keith raised a brow to the guard, only just glancing up from his tablet.

“We believe it has something to do with Ms. Holt.” Ulaz smiled, eyes crinkling just so. He was a bit more laid back than the other guards, and seemed to have a fondness for Pidge’s general chaos. Keith normally appreciated that about him, but not now that they were so busy. The Omega mentally thanked Kolivan for his wisdom in replacing himself with Ulaz and seeing to Pidge’s chaos himself rather than letting it get out of hand.

“I’m about to start a video conference with the local news network.” Keith informed his guard, adjusting his position in his desk chair as he did so. “I want absolutely zero interruptions while I give this interview. If you must interrupt me, it better be because someone is dying, got that?”

“Yes sir.” Ulaz smiled.

“Alright.” Keith nodded seriously. The camera would be on any minute now, and all he had to do was make it through a half hour of questions before it would be done and over with.

The light of his camera flickered on, and an video feed of a sharply dressed Alpha woman popped up on screen. “I’m here with Dr. Keith Kogane, Vice President of the Gane Company, here to talk about the development and release of the new Heat Suppressants now. How are you Keith?”

“I’m fine Ms. Queen.” Keith responded with a light smiled, trying to seem pleasant for the cameras.

“That’s good to hear.” Luxia Queen gave her own smile. “Now, Dr. Kogane, there has been a lot of buzz about the development of these Heat Suppressants and their release. Our reports say that many Omegas have already preorders bottles and that appointments to pharmacists by the Omega community offices have skyrocketed.”

That wasn’t a question, but Keith felt like she intended for him to respond to it anyway. “Yes. The Gane Company’s Marketing Department has been handling the preorders for the Heat Suppressants. Our labs are working hard to insure we meet demand on the release day as well as enough to insure that shelves are stocked at the stores that have agreed to sell our product.”

Luxia nodded, her earrings dangling and sparkling as she did so. “And the pills will be readily available for purchase for any Omega going into Heat?”

“Yes.” Keith gave his own nod, crossing his arms on his desk and relaxing a bit. This was going well so far. If they kept a this pace then he could make it through the next half hour without problem.

“So tell me, Dr. Kogane, as an Omega how does this effect you.” Luxia threw down the personal question without pause.

Damn.

“It effects me the same as any other Omega.” Keith replied smoothly. “It will regulate my Heats, reduce the effects of my Heats, and make me a bit more conscious and aware while I’m experiencing them. While I wouldn’t risk going out into public during the Heat Cycle even with the drugs as they are now, it should help Omegas be able to function within their own homes and have properly working and cohesive thoughts.”

“And why wouldn’t you recommend leaving the home during the Heat process Mr. Kogane?” Luxia jumped on that train of thinking.

Keith paused for a bit, carefully contemplating his answer. “Because it’s still a Heat, Ms. Queen, and even if the Heat Suppressants are safe to take with the Scent Suppressants; as they are now the Scent Suppressants are not enough to reduce the full scent of a Heat. It’s still dangerous to go out in public.”

Luxia nodded professionally. “You used the words 'as they are now'; are you developing them further?”

“We are always working to improve our products.” Keith answered with a smile. “We plan to keep working to further improve both Scent and Heat Suppressants even after their release, along with any other projects we have.”

“And what other projects are the Gane Company working on?” Luxia leaned forward excitedly. “Any big scoop you can give me?”

“Well…” Keith played at thinking about his answer for a moment, scratching his chin playfully. “I can’t reveal too much, but I can announce that we are developing medication to make it easier for female Alphas to conceive.”

“Really!” Luxia almost threw herself out of her seat as she leaned forward. “And when will this be released?”

“We’re focusing on the Heat Suppressants for now.” Keith answered smoothly. “But I can confirm we are very late into development; so the odds of a release date being soon are high.”

“That is very exciting news indeed!” Luxia nodded. “Are there any other world changing things coming out of Gane Company you would like to tell us about?”

“Not right now, no.” Keith shook his head. “Just that our research team is hard at work with all their current developments.”

“Alright.” Luxia settled back into her seat, relaxing a bit. “If that’s all I’m getting about the Gane Company project then lets move on. I would like to ask about you, Dr. Kogane.”

Keith felt his stomach drop. “What about me?”

“You are the only Omega with such a high position in the business world.” Luxia folded her hands. “Can you tell us what’s that like?”

Keith blinked, but was thankful for a serious question about his work rather than something more invasive. “It’s probably the same as for any Alpha or Beta that would work here. My employees treat me with respect, and I work just as hard as any other Vice President.”

“Some have said that you only got your position because your older brother owns the company.” Luxia stated. “How do you feel about those allegations?”

“I helped my brother start the company.” Keith pointed out blankly. “It was a joint effort, and we worked very hard building Gane Company together. I put in just as much work as our CEO, and will not hear any words to the contrary. I did not spend years in pharmaceutical school to do nothing.”

Luxia nodded. “There has also been a lot of talk about the fact that you’re an unbonded Omega. Dr. Shirogane is rather infamous for fighting off many potential suitors for you as well. But, tell me, are the rumors that you intend to bond with Lotor of Galra Inc. true?”

Keith took a deep, careful, breath through his nose. “Absolutely not. I have no intention on bonding anytime soon.”

“Really?” Luxia perked up at that. “So you intend to stay unbonded?”

“Maybe one day I will bond with someone.” Keith replied diplomatically. “But I have no current interest. And if I do decide to bond, it will only be if I can continue my work here at the Gane Company.”

“I’m sure Mr. Lotor will be disappointed.” Luxia nodded. “Rumor has it he’s been courting you for months now.”

“I have no interest in Lotor as a mate.” Keith replied smoothly, right here, live, on public television.

Probably not his best idea.

"What a shame. Mr. Lotor would have been a great mate. Many female Alphas, Betas and even Omegas are lining up in a queue hoping to mate with him. He-" Luxia paused when she heard a low scream. Keith jumped up, seated as he looked around. There was definitely a scream but where was it coming from? Ulaz was on full alert as well, looking around should anything happen.

"Everybody stay calm!"

"F-Fire!"

"What's the procedure!?"

Keith heard faint voices of his employees coming from above him. Was it the Marketing Department? Oh no... Pidge...

"We're trapped!"

"Every man for himself!"

Keith face palmed, anger boiling inside of him. Why did she have to do this when he was giving an interview? Wasn't the meeting not enough for her? Why did she have to humiliate him in front of millions of people watching?

"Kolivan is on the scene. He's intervening as we speak." Ulaz touched his earpiece, listening to updates when smoke suddenly started leaking from the ceiling.

"What?" Keith stood up from his chair, looking up at the incoming cloud of smoke. Pidge...

"Is that smoke I see!" Luxia leaned forward. "Mr. Kogane! Are you in danger right now?!?!"

"Everything is fine." Keith stressed, turning back to the screen, trying to smile reassuringly. "Our security is in place, and my personal bodyguard is on the case as we speak. Yes, there is a fire in the building, but it is being contained, and the employees will be evacuated before any harm can come to them."

There was another loud scream, followed by the sound of glass shattering.

"What was that!?!?!?' Luxia leaned forward.

"I'm sorry." Keith replied, standing from his office chair. "I better go and deal with the situation myself as well. I don't want anyone to panic."

He was going to kill Pidge, or worse, break into her room and destroy all her home projects. That would teach her to start this shit during his interview. This was so embarrassing; he didn't even have words for how embarrassing this was. She better hope this wins Gane Company more sympathy rather than making them look incompetent. "I must also make sure the evacuation process in going well. So..."

The door was slammed open as one of his lab workers rushed in. "Don't worry Mr. Kogane!! You will not die today!"

Wait.

What?

"The fire is fake! Somehow Ms. Holt managed to get ahold of a smoke machine! She trapped the entire Marketing Department on their floor, locking them inside and making them think there was a fire." The worker explained, out of breath. He tried to make it in time to assure Keith before he cut the video connection but he was too late.

"I have an update." Ulaz spoke up, "Kolivan has apprehended Ms. Holt and her accomplice, freeing the employees trapped on the floor. He switched off the smoke machine but recommends for you to open all windows to vent it out." He went ahead to open a window, tapping on his earpiece, "Mr. Shirogane was not notified of this as per Matt Holt's request."

By the sounds above him, it was obvious no one had told the Marketing Department of this revelation that Pidge was responsible yet, though it wouldn’t take them long to figure it out. The sounds of panicking employees still rang in the air, and fine bits of smoke leaked through the vents.

Keith gave a heavy sigh, moving to pinch the bridge of his nose as he took deep, careful, breaths and forced himself to calm down. In a deceptively even voice, the VP asked a question to the gods. “Why me?”

“Sir?” The worker looked concerned.

“Why today? During the interview? Live on national television?” Keith turned towards the window, looking at the sky. “Why.”

“Are you alright Mr. Kogane?” Ulaz stepped forward, placing a hand on the Omega’s shoulder.

“I will be.” Keith answered breezily as he turned to face Ulaz. “As soon as Kolivan brings Pidge and her accomplice here. I’ll reprimand them myself.”

“Yes Sir.” Ulaz nodded, bringing his hand to his ear. Meanwhile, the lab worker left to help his fellow co-workers.

The office was as quiet as it could be, voices above them slowly calming down. He definitely heard Iverson scream at some point, joined by Pidge's voice right after. There it goes... He really felt sorry for Kolivan because he would have to be the one to calm the raging storm that is Pidge and Iverson's fight. Their voices slowly faded, followed by footsteps.

The smoke slowly started to clear, venting out through the window. Then Keith heard voices again, two very distinct loud voices.

"Haha! Did you see Iverson's face!? That was priceless!" Pidge laughed her heart out in joy.

"He tried to break the window with a printer! A printer!" Wait a second...

"And then this one guy started breaking the vending machines! How would it help him!?"

"Clearly he was stocking up on rations! If he'll die, at least he had candy before that!"

"Haha! Sweet! This was awesome! Team Pance for the win!"

Keith heard the sound of a high five just in front of his door, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Sweet! I'll be sure to bring some more goods next time! I have this awesome water gu-"

The door opened, revealing Kolivan and the two responsible for what just happened.

"Hey Keith!" Pidge greeted, "What's up?"

“You.” Keith’s voice was a venomous hiss as he turned to face the two responsible for his current misery. His eye narrowed dangerously, violet orbs practically melting into liquid amethyst as he glared. “Just humiliated me on national television.”

"It wasn't that bad." Lance, the accomplice, noted, "Actually we just gave your reputation a boost! They'll think you're a hero for saving everyone in the building. You're welcome beautiful."

"Totally! We can sell that and tell the press you managed to save the day. They'll believe anything you tell them." Pidge added, both grinning, turning to one another before back at Keith.

"You better hope Hira can spin this that way." Keith hissed. "Or I'm canceling your reservation for our meeting in Scotland next month!"

Pidge actually gasped, her eyes going a bit teary at the harsh threat. "But Keith! We were going to go cryptid hunting together! You know how much Nessie means to me!"

Keith didn't budge even in the face of his best friends tears. "Than you better hope Hira can keep everyone from finding out our Head of Mantianance and Software started a fake fire and panicked our employees. We have enough detractors as it is. Honestly Pidge, was the meeting this morning not enough for you?"

He turned to Lance. "And you! Did you sneak in again?"

"Nevermind." Keith shook his head, turning his eyes towards Kolivan. "Have the front desk security fired. Clearly, he's not doing his job right. Make sure he knows it was me that signed his pink slip."

"Yes! Have him fired!" Lance raised his hand high up, "Trust me, he's slacking big time! Have no mercy on him Koli." The tanned Omega pointed finger guns at the guard, Kolivan growling lowly at the nickname.

"I wouldn't have had to sneak in if you gave me the pass. Why didn't you send it to me? You knew I was coming in for the meeting." Lance stepped forward, Pidge followed as they both sat down on the couches in the room.

"I was going to have one of my guards meet you with the pass when you arrived for our meeting." Keith's hands landed on his hops, his eyes still narrowed at the other Omega. "But now I think you don't really deserve a pass."

"Make sure that guard is away from the front desk." Keith turned back to Kolivan. "And put someone competent there. This is the second time in the last two days and I want someone ready for the release date."

He turned to Pidge this time. "And even if Hira does spin this right, I still have to punish you for all this, or Iverson will never shut up about it. And Shiro is stressed enough right now."

Keith rubbed his temples, slowly sinking back into his office chair. The anger slowly deflating out of him as he sunk. "Honestly Pidge, couldn't you have waited until after the release of the Heat Suppressants for this? Or at least not done this today after the meeting this morning? I think Shiro's whole head will be white by the time this week is over. He's only six, Pidge, have mercy."

"What? Keith! I did it BECAUSE of the meeting! Iverson was an ass and absolutely deserved what was coming to him! He's trying to trash my reputation! Not only mine, but my department's reputation as well! Don't you see it!?" The female Alpha stood up from her seat, "He disrespected you too! He deserved it."

Kolivan secretly nodded to himself, for once agreeing with Pidge's remarks. Somewhere inside, the guard was glad the man had been punished for disrespecting Keith like that.

"No need to fear! Lancey Lance is here to save the day!" The said Omega stood up as well, "I brought you a little gift but it was confiscated by your henchmen. Can I have it back?" He turned to Kolivan who sighed, raising up a box he was holding in his hand.

Lance walked up to him, taking the box before going up to Keith, placing it on his desk, "A little something to brighten your day." He opened it, revealing three beautiful cakes inside, "Fruit cake, chocolate cake and then a cheesecake for Pidge. I didn't know if you'd like chocolate or fruit more so I brought both."

"It doesn't matter what Iverson said about me Pidge." Keith slowly opened his eyes, studying the box of cakes before meeting Lance's gaze. "Hunk's cakes?"

Lance nodded enthusiastically.

"You can have the pass." Keith announced, plucking the strawberry fruit cake from the box. He gingerly took a bite from it, marveling at the taste, Hunk's baking was somehow even better than his cooking. How was it possible for one man to be such a good cook? He would marry the man for his baking alone if Shay hadn't already swooped in and claimed him; lucky girl.

"Someone send one of these to Shiro." He turned to his guards. "He likes you Ulaz, bring him a chocolate cake, it'll mean the world to him."

Ulaz nodded, smiling slightly as he plucked a chocolate cake from the box and turned to leave the room.

"Good job Lance." Pidge leaned in and whispered to the tanned Omega. "Keith has a natural weakness for sweets! If we play this right, we might get out of trouble!"

The tanned Omega immediately lit up, noticing the content look on Keith's face. Not only is Keith happy and satisfied but he also got the pass! Bingo! "I can bring you more cakes the next time I come. Just tell me what you like and it will be done." He leaned his hand against the desk, "Hunk's specialty is honey cake. I'll definitely bring it over next time."

"Yes, please." Keith moaned a bit as he took another bite of his fruit cake. Fuck, he was ruined for any other cake. He would never eat a cake from the cafeteria again. There were no other cakes for him. He'd have to put in a standing order with Hunk to cater for future business deals. They wouldn't even need a meeting if they just feed business partners Hunk's food. Hunk's cooking was going to save Shiro's hair.

"Keith...I don't think you understand what you sounded like just now." Pidge smirked, taking a piece of the cheesecake. "Look at what you did t-"

"Mr. Kogane." Kolivan's voice interrupted Pidge, his knuckles white around his ear piece. "I have some unfortunate news."

Shit.

"What is it?" Keith leaned forward, no longer relaxed.

"You have a visitor." Kolivan informed with a scold. "A very unfortunate visitor."

"Visitor? Oh no! You're not cancelling our meeting mullet. I made a damn appointment so you can't go seeing anyone else." This was Lance's time with Keith, one they both agreed on. He wasn't going to let anyone steal it.

"Who is it?" Pidge asked in Keith's place, letting go of her fork to focus on Kolivan.

The guard was tense, hesitating to break the news, "Lotor." He hissed under his breath, reaching for his earpiece, "My men are escorting him up to your office as we speak."

"Shit!" Keith jumped up, dropping his fork. He looked around the office, as if he'd find an escape that way. It was useless though, the only way out was the door or the window. Keith turned to face the window, honestly considering jumping out for a moment. He could survive the drop, right? No. But was death better than meeting Lotor?

Shit. No, not in front of Pidge. Kolivan wouldn't let him jump either. Fuck, how does he get out of this situation.

"Kolivan. How close is he and can I get away by then?" Keith asked, turning towards the guard in question.

Kolivan gave a slightly pained look, hand still firmly on his earpiece. "He's on the elevator now. He's only three floors away."

"Shit." Keith cursed, turning towards Lance and Pidge. "You think if I run now I can find a place to hide?"

Pidge, who had angrily jumped up and dropped her own fork, made her way towards the door. "You won't have to hide. I'm going to kill him."

"Pidge no!" Keith ran around his desk and grabbed the girl's arm. "Don't risk jail for me. Just help me hide!"

"He's exiting the elevator now." Kolivan's cool voice cut through their frantic minds. "It's too late to hide."

"Shit." Keith and Pidge hissed together.

The door of the office slowly opened, revealing two of Kolivan's men. They both looked more than displeased, moving out of the way to let the person they were escorting enter. Lotor had a huge grin as he came in, wearing a white blouse with black pants while also having his hair tied up in a low ponytail.

The Alpha's lips curved even further as soon as his eyes landed on the lovely dark haired Omega in the room, "Keith, my love, what a relief to see that you're safe and sound. As soon as I saw the smoke on television, I ran out as quickly as I could."

He approached closer, his eyes narrowing at Pidge, ignoring the female Alpha as he took Keith's hand in his, bringing it up to his lips to kiss, "Also, I think I've misheard some of the things you've said towards the end. Could you elaborate on it for me?"

“Lotor. How lovely to see you.” Keith’s voice was deeply sarcastic, so sarcastic that Lotor couldn’t possibly have missed it. Good; let the fucker know just how displeased he was to see the bastard. “If you misheard something you can rewatch the interview online. I’m sure someone has uploaded it by now.”

Lotor only smiled, not seeming the slightest perturbed by Keith’s attitude. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it a little too much for the Omega’s taste; almost as if the attitude were simply a personal challenge for him to overcome. “Perhaps, my dear, but I simply had to make sure you were alright. It would destroy me if anything were to happen to you.”

“It would destroy me if anything blah-blah-blah.” Pidge attempted to mimic Lotor in a high-pitched and squeaky voice before it trailed off into her normal sarcastic tone. “Get lost Lotor, we’re busy.”

“Ah, Ms. Holt.” Lotor met Pidge’s glare with a fake smile. “It is good to see you unharmed as well.”

Pidge snorted. “I’m sure.”

“And who is this?” Lotor turned towards Lance, taking in the sight of the tanned Omega’s collar, before turning back towards Keith. “Are you making friends my love? That’s adorable.”

“That’s none of your business.” Keith hissed, stepping in front of Lance as if to block the other from view. “Leave him alone.”

“Jealous my love?” Lotor bent down, kissing Keith’s knuckles again. “There’s no need to be, my heart belongs to you only.”

Keith snatched his hand away.

“Right.” Pidge stepped in. “You saw Keith. He’s fine. Now fuck off.”

Lotor glared down at the female Alpha, his smirk never fading, "Leave? But I've just arrived to pick Keith up for our little date. I've already made reservations for a table at the Korean restaurant you love so much. It'll-"

"Hold up! Reservations? Dates?" Lance finally spoke up, placing a hand on Keith's shoulder, "The only one who gets to take Keith out on dates is me so back off Prince Charming."

The Alpha raised a brow, "Finally decided to speak up? Who are you if I may ask?" Lotor's eyes moved onto Lance, the blue orbs staring back with as much intensity, "The name's Lance. Keith's boyfriend."

Lotor's eyes widened for a second before the Alpha burst out into laughter. Both Pidge and Keith stared as Lotor laughed his ass off, Lance glaring at him with narrowed eyes, "Haha! That is hilariously cute. Tell me now, who are you really?"

"Lance." The brunette stressed, "Keith's boyfriend, love interest, crush, whatever you wanna call it."

Lotor couldn't hold in the laugh, busting out again, "How adorable! Two Omegas could never be together, it's absurd. I do applaud you for your imagination, however, I like it." He narrowed his eyes at the other, wiping a tear from his eye, "Tell me, how did you meet my mate?"

"I can't remember it clearly but..." Lance stepped forward, facing the Alpha, "It was love at first sight."

The Alpha chuckled again, Pidge grumbled while Kolivan and his guards stood in place, tense.

The sound of Lotor's laugh was grating to Keith's ears. That it was directed at Lance pissed him off more than he thought it would. He decided to defend the other Omega, reaching up to take his hand firmly between his own pale digits, casting a serious look at Lotor. "I would appreciate it if you didn't laugh. We were just going out on a lunch date of our own, and would like to be left to our privacy."

Lotor abruptly stopped laughing.

Pidge cut in then, looking smug as she swaggered up to the tall Alpha with her hands on her hips. "Yeah, these two love birds are going out! So why don't you go fuck yourself and get out of our building." Pidge paused for a moment. "The least you can do is hand those reservations over to the both of them. It's the least you could do for being a creep. They deserve a nice lunch after all the drama."

"How ridiculously endearing you two are. What a pair." Lotor licked his lips, completely ignoring Pidge's remarks. He couldn't care less about the female Alpha so he decided not to listen to any garbage she may say, "I'm exercising my courting rights to take you out on a date love. I'm afraid you cannot refuse."

"You can't use your 'rights' when I got an appointment. Keith has a tight schedule." Lance added, "Make a damn appointment." The brunette said smugly, quoting the mullet himself.

"I see. That would be an inconvenience now, wouldn't it? Then why don't you join us for lunch Lance? I wouldn't mind the company of two lovely unbonded Omega." Lotor suggested, more than amused.

"I won't let you crash Keith and mine-"

"Mr. Kogane, I think it would be wise to accept." Kolivan spoke up from where he was, clenching his jaw, "Refusing a courting right could lead to a serious charge."

Fuck, Kolivan was right. Of course he was right, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. Lance looked just about ready to convulse. Keith couldn’t say he was doing much better in this situation. Lotor’s face was so smug as he adjusted his sunglasses that the Omega had to physically hold himself back from punching the bastard in the face.

“Fine.” Keith hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously. “I’ll go on your stupid date. I’m sure Shiro will be trilled to hear about this.”

The silent threat had no effect on Lotor, who just looked ever more smug.

“This is bullshit!” Pidge snapped. “I’m coming with you!”

“I’m afraid not Ms. Holt.” Lotor grinned at her. “As this is an official Alpha courting, and you are not by career or legal action required to be near Keith, I get to decided if you dine with us. And I would like some privacy with my future mate and his new little Omega friend.”

Pidge’s glare turned absolutely poisonous. “You cannot keep interrupting Keith’s business. We can take legal action against you if you disturb a meeting.”

“He’s only meeting with another Omega.” Lotor shrugged. “The courts will take my side.”

Lotor turned around. “And if you’re courting this other Omega than I suggest you go somewhere else with him while Keith and I attend our date."

Kolivan, who kept a remarkably blank face until now, gave an almost unheard angry hum. “I will inform Mr. Shirogane of Mr. Kogane’s change in plans.”

The VP glared hatefully at Lotor, wishing death upon him. He sighed in defeat, turning towards Lance, squeezing his hand reassuringly as he did. “I’m sorry about this Lance, I’ll reschedule or meeting for later. I promise.”

The fellow Omega squeezed his hand back, eyes landing on Keith's violet orbs, "It's not your fault. Nobody knew Lotor would come and interrupt our alone time. I'll admit, I was looking forward to talking about nests but we'll reschedule that for another time." He leaned closer to Keith, whispering, "I know you went on a date with Lotor before but this time will be different. Wanna know why? Because your truly is coming along too, whether Prince Charming likes it or not."

Lance grinned at an idea that came to mind, "This is 'officially' a courting date but what do you say we give Lotor a taste of his own medicine? Show him that he's really the third-wheel here?"

Keith almost protested. Lotor wasn't someone you wanted to be around too long, especially if you were Omega. Oh, he could fool those around him with his wit and his charm, but he new better. Beneath that handsome face Lotor was a snake, ready to spill venom into the veins. Shiro had been trying for months to intimidate the Alpha into backing off, but Lotor never budged. There was something wrong with that level of determination. He didn't like the idea of Lance being under Lotor's radar; it wasn't safe and it was hard to get out of.

But Lance was already on Lotor's radar now; wasn't he?

He looked into Lance's eyes, his face set in determination, hand gripping the VP's tightly. He wasn't about to let go; was he? He was determined to go. And Keith, even only knowing the tanned Omega for two days, knew well the lengths he would go to get what he wanted. It was, very possibly, more dangerous to leave Lance here than take him on the date. It wasn't like he could get one of Kolivan's men to escort him home again, not when every working man would being following him to the restaurant.

No, the safest option was to just let Lance have his way. He didn't need to try and break into a Korean restaurant just to try and ruin a date. Lotor would be far more furious about that than being talked over a bit at the table.

Plus, Keith admits to himself, he really doesn't want to eat with Lotor alone. Sure, Kolivan and his men would all be there, but they wouldn't be allowed to interrupt the date without due cause. Lance was being invited, and would be allowed to participate in the meal. It would be nice to have someone else there; to not be alone.

And if he and Lance could drag Lotor during the date, well, then all the better.

"Alright." Keith smiles, squeezing Lance's hand reassuringly. "Sounds good to me."

Keith turns to Lotor, who is watching them with a raised brow and a grin, and smiles. "Shall we go then?"

"After you." Lotor stepped to the side, making sure the Omegas made their way out of the room before him. They waited for the elevator to arrive, the Alpha standing too close to Keith for comfort. Lance noticed this though, squeezing Keith's hand that he was still holding. If he's coming along on this date of doom, then he will do his damn best to comfort Keith as much as he could.

He remembered the terrified look Keith had on his face when he asked him about Lotor in the labs. Disgust, annoyance and a bit of fear. It was all there for everyone to see, unlike now where the Omega was composed, ready to take on everything Lotor was willing to throw at them. Good, they'll both fight back, Keith wasn't alone in this.

The two Omegas, Lotor and Keith's men made their way down to the entrance without problems. Lotor was walking by Keith closely but that was just the tip of the iceberg of what was to come. Lance looked to the front security desk, sighing in relief, not spotting the Alpha he hit on before. Good, no problems so far.

They should have expected Lotor to go all out, but nobody could prepare them for what was waiting outside. A white limousine was parked up front, the driver opening the door for them to enter. Keith got in first, then Lance and Lotor. The one advantage that they had was that the limousine was big enough to fit Keith's brigade. Kolivan got in, along with five other of his men. It was assuring that they were this close, and judging by Kolivan's stiff body, the guard must have thought the same.

Lance did, however, wrinkled his nose, the vehicle overtaken by both Alpha and Beta scents. The Beta didn't have that strong of a natural scent but the Alphas did. Including Lotor and Kolivan, there were a total of five Alphas in the car. It wasn't that bad, especially compared to their smell when they would get agitated. That was deadly, Shiro being the prime example of this.

The two Omegas could handle the lingering scents but the limousine wasn't that big and Lance did want to make it easier on Keith, so he rolled down the window, letting fresh air come in.

"Should I open it up a bit more?" He asked the fellow Omega that was sitting beside him.

"No." Keith shook his head, glancing at Lotor. "He'll see it as weakness."

Lance nodded, leaving the window in it's current position. Kolivan sat firmly next to Keith, trying to act as a shield between Lotor and the Omega. A useless effort, as Lotor only took a spot across from the VP, leering at him with a smug smile. The rest of the car ride was nearly unbearable, with Lotor just silently watching them the whole time. Riding up to the Korean restaurant was almost a relief, if it weren't for the fact that it meant actually speaking to the man.

Keith sighed, turning to Lance. "Ready?"

"I'm always ready." Lance smiled, despite their current predicament.

Getting out of the car was relieving for the two Omegas, however, as soon as they were out they were greeted by the huge signs of the restaurant before them. The place that Keith used to love now became a symbol of Lotor's control over him. Not only this restaurant but also many others he had visited before. It was a painful feeling but he pushed it down, entering the establishment with both Lotor and Lance, his men following.

The restaurant was packed, but not in a sense that it would be uncomfortable. People were talking all around, and judging by the scents lingering around, it was full of Alphas and Betas, no Omegas in sight. As soon as they entered, some of the eyes turned to look at them, noticing the collars on both Lance's and Keith's necks. They were the usual kind of stares that were directed at them; those of lust.

Lotor grinned smugly, turning to the waiter, "I have a reservation for two but would like to add one more person. Would that be a problem?"

The waiter, noticing both Lance and Keith, stiffened, sniffing the air deeply before turning back to Lotor, "O-Oh! N-Not at all sir. I'm sure we can accommodate both you and your lovely Omegas. Please follow me." The man took three menus, leading them further inside.

As they were walking past the tables, eyes undoubtedly turned to look at them. Both Lance and Keith could see how some guests began sniffing the air, some sweetly moaning at the alluring smell of two unbonded Omegas. Omegas were rare but seeing two unbonded ones enter an establishment like this? It was unheard of! It was no surprise that soon all of the Alphas in the restaurant had their eyes on them, watching them as if they were prey, even as they sat down at their table.

Kolivan was close at all times, he and his men seating themselves at a table right next to Keith, wary and conscious of the fact that they were the center of attention now.

Lotor on the other hand was over the moon. Not only were other Alphas watching in lust but they also couldn't do anything about it. The fact that he had two unbonded Omegas with him like this enlightened him, more than pleased by the response he was receiving from his fellow brethren.

Lotor was the top Alpha in the room. He was the one with two unbonded Omegas, asserting his dominance over the whole restaurant. if the Alpha could smile any wider, his face would crack.

"Welcome. Would you like anything to drink before ordering?" The waiter, a fellow Alpha, asked Lotor, sniffing the air deeply as he did. Even though he was speaking with Lotor, though, he stood closer to the two Omegas who were seated next to one another, evidently trying to sniff out as much of their combined scent as he could.

"Hmmm..." Lotor hummed in thought, "White wine would be perfect."

"A cup of-"

"And anything for your Omegas sir?" The waiter asked, interrupting Lance as he was about to order. The tanned Omega narrowed his eyes at the waiter Alpha who was completely ignoring both him and Keith.

"We'll all have wine. Thank you." Lotor stared at the waiter as he nodded, giving him a warning not to pry on his territory.

"I didn't order wine, and neither did Keith." Lance spoke up, his hand clenched, "We'll order for ourselves. Anything you want Keith?"

“An orange soda.” Keith hissed, slamming his menu closed, glaring hatefully between Lotor and their waiter. “I want an orange soda. I hate white wine.”

Lotor tsked, smiling condescendingly at the two infuriated Omegas across from him. He turned towards the waiter, sounding smug as he continued to speak over them. “Aren’t they adorable? We’ll have the white wine.”

“No we won’t.” Keith growled. “I’ll have the orange soda and Lance will get whatever he wants.”

“A Dr. Pepper.” Lance piped up, crossing his arms.

“A Dr. Pepper.” Keith nodded, turning to glare at the waiter. “And I’ll have the orange soda.”

The waiter glared at them with a smirk of amusement, clearly not taking them seriously at all. Rather than accepting their orders, all he saw them as were cute defiant Omegas, nothing more. It was clear as day and the fact made both of the Omegas sick.

"How charming, how could I resist? A Dr. Pepper and one orange soda please." Lotor gave the order, the waiter only just writing it down before leaving to get their drinks.

Lance glared at the waiter as he left, hand clenched tightly under the table. He glanced to the side, immediately looking away when he met the eyes of their neighboring table. He felt as if they were pray placed in a cage with the predators. Well, he didn't care. He pushed the thoughts away, taking the menu.

"So, would you tell me a bit-"

"Hey Keith, help me out." Lance scooped closer to the Omega next to him, "I've never had Korean food so I have no idea what to order. Can you help me out with that? What's Hangover Stew? Do you eat that after a hangover? Why is it called that?"

Lotor narrowed his eyes.

“It’s proper name is Haejang-guk.” Keith responded before Lotor could say anything, leaning in to look over Lance’s shoulder in a show of helping him. “It’s called hangover soup because it’s usually used as a hangover cure. It’s mostly meat and vegetables in a hearty stew. Some have congealed ox blood in it.”

“That is so gross.” Lance’s face scratched up.

“This one doesn’t look like it has any though; it should be safe.” Keith nodded reassuringly. “I’m going to get Bulgogi myself.”

Keith paused, giving Lance a long side look. "Do you think if I threaten to sue they'll fire that waiter?"

Lance grumbled, "I don't think they'll take you seriously. They'll just laugh in your face about how 'cute' you're being." It was disgusting that this was viewed as 'acceptable' by the society, "Try suing them when we get back home. It'll be more effective. I'll sue them myself."

"Ehem..." Lotor cleared his throat, "Did you already decide on a dish love?"

"I'm totally ordering the hangover soup if it doesn't have ox blood." Lance smirked towards Keith, playfully showing off the picture on the menu. "Anything used to cure hangovers has to be delicious."

"My dear..." Lotor started again, but Keith cut him off.

"Not now Lotor." Keith raised his menu, using it as a shield. "I'm talking to Lance."

"Don't interrupt us." Lance added, raising up his own menu.

That's what Lotor gets for forcing them to come along on a date they didn't want to be a part of to begin with. They smiled at one another, a form of companionship forming between them. This was nice. For once Keith could actually have an upper hand while on a date with Lotor.

"How is Shiro?" Lotor asked, immediately grabbing Keith's attention, "There are some concerning rumors going around concerning his health. He doesn't seem to be in a very good shape."

Keith slammed his menu against the table. His glare was sharp as knives as he almost jumped up, only Lance's quick hand on his elbow stopping him. The angered Omega paused for only a moment, forcing himself to calm enough not to punch the bastard, before snapping at the Alpha. "Shiro is fine, so back off and don't bring him into this!”

Lotor's smirk was wide as he leaned his elbow against the table, "I'm not bringing him into anything. I'm merely concerned about his health. When I challenge him for your hand, I want him to be in top condition. I wouldn't want to win because he's not feeling well."

"Shiro is doing great. He's never been better." Lance held onto Keith for assurance but also support.

"Is that so? How would you know? I don't even know who you are. You didn't answer my question as to how you met my mate." Lotor probed, finally initiating a conversation with the Omegas, "You're not bonded which means that you're either very lucky or fortunate enough to live in a high class society. I'm guessing that you're most likely a pet Omega belonging to an Alpha business partner of the Gane Company, or perhaps a breeder from the Breeding Sector. Many CEOs are known for illegally purchasing some of the breeders for their own leisure. Tell me, which one is the correct answer?"

"Neither." Lance growled, "Where I come from is none of your business."

"Leave him out of this!" Keith snapped, fist hitting the table, making his silverware clatter loudly. Several people turned to see what the ruckus was about, those that weren't already staring anyway. This whole situation was nerve wrecking. It was like being back at the ball, only ten times worse because Shiro wasn't here and Lance was in the line of fire. It was enough to make his teeth itch. "How we met and who I hang out with is none of your business. We are not bonded, and I don't care how many dates you take me on, we will never be bonded."

Keith angrily crossed his arms. "So back off and leave us alone while we try and make it through this."

Keith turned back to Lance. "Ignore him Lance, you don't have to answer him."

The Alpha hummed, eyeing the Omegas with curious eyes. His gaze travelled to Keith's figure, examining his chest before landing his eyes on the collar. It was so very tempting to just take it off and mark the Omega already, so very sweet and tempting.

His eyes then moved to Lance's collar, examining the differences between the two Omegas. He sniffed the air, delighted by the sweet scent that lingered around their table. It was the aroma alone that drove the Alphas around them insane. One Omega was sweet enough but two? It would double the temptation.

The waiter came back, carrying their drinks and placing them on the table. As he leaned down, Lance stood up to grab his notepad and pen, writing something on it before handing it back to the Alpha, "Take it." He handed it back to the waiter, forcing it into his hand. The Alpha only smirked, looking down to see the names of two dishes; their orders.

Lotor looked amused as he gave his order, the waiter lingering around as long as he could, inhaling the sweet scent before walking away.

"I'm really itching to try the-"

"You're adorable." Lotor said out of nowhere, "You know love, your attitude only motivates me to press on. Sometimes I really think you're doing it on purpose to get a raise out of me." The Alpha leaned closer, "Then again, it's in your nature to test where the limits are."

His eyes showed the amusement he felt, "Omegas are very defiant in nature. It's in their instincts to test their potential mates, see how far they can go before the limits are set. You're lucky that I'm as kind as I am. Many other Alphas would have already done many different things to your frail Omega body. When I emerge as the victor in the challenge, however, and place my mark on you, many things will change."

It was then that Lance's drink fell, lightly pushed by the Omega himself. It spilled on Lotor's side of the table, managing to get onto his white blouse. The said Alpha growled, standing up.

"Sorry. My hand slipped." But the tanned Omega didn't look sorry at all.

“What a shame.” Keith muttered sarcastically. “You better go take care of that. I’m sure Kolivan will be glade to help you.”

Kolivan, who had been watching the whole interaction with whitened knuckles and narrowed eyes, stood up the moment his name left Keith’s lips. He pushed his drink towards one of the other guards, gesturing for them to watch Keith as he walked towards their table. He approached the furious Alpha slowly, studying Lotor’s face as he approached. “Forgive us for the clumsiness. If it pleases you Mr. Lotor, I would be glad to assist you.”

“Absolutely not.” Lotor turned away from the guard to glare at the two Omegas. “This is unacceptable behavior.”

“I’m sorry.” Keith responded with crossed arms, feeling a smug smile crawl across his face. “Are you upset? I just thought it was in our natural Omega nature to try and piss you off. Guess you aren’t Alpha enough for us after all.”

"We were trying to see where the limits are. I don't think are any right now." Lance added with a smug grin of his own, the two Omegas looking at Lotor with the same amusement he had in his eyes just moments ago. The said Alpha growled, seating himself down again.

"I have a spare shirt in my limousine. I would appreciate it if you could bring it to me." He glared at Kolivan, demanding for him to go and get it. Having no other choice, the guard complied, motioning for one of his men to go and retrieve it while he sat back down in his place.

"It's surprising that you're this talkative today love. Usually you would be all quiet, trying to avoid any of my advances." He glanced over at the other Omega, "It is because your friend is here that you're this talkative? Feeling more courageous in his presence?"

"Hah! Keith doesn't need me to be courageous. He is as ferocious as a lion, a red lion." Lance looked to the side, smiling at Keith while remembering the red lion that was on his collar back at the labs.

"Is that so? His scent begs to differ." Lotor narrowed his eyes, looking up when one of Kolivan's men gave him the shirt he asked for. He didn't bother going to the bathroom to change, doing it right then and there. He was quick, taking off the wet blouse before quickly putting on the new one. Now it was as if there was no spill in the first place.

The Alpha sat down again, turning to the tanned Omega, "Keith has a very particular sweet smell." The smirk returned to his face, "It reminds me of roses and the fresh scent of clean sheets. Clean but sweet, very fragile if I may add."

" _Pfft!_ " Lance chuckled, leaning against the chair, "Roses and sheets? Keith?"

The Alpha didn't seem pleased but played along, "Enlighten me with your own interpretation then. Omegas do have efficient noses."

The brunette glared at the other, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. He remembered the time Keith tried to calm a raging Shiro down, using his sweet-talk to do it. Thinking back on it, he tried to describe it.

"Keith's scent is spicy but sweet at the same time, just like a flame but without a hint of coal. Instead of sheets and roses, I would compare it to fire." He opened his eyes, glaring up at Lotor with a grin, "Don't play with fire or you'll get burned."

“Fires are such delicate things Lance.” Lotor leaned forward, grin returning to his face. “So easy to smother. They’re quick to die without someone else to feed them.”

Lotor reached out brushing his hand over Keith’s knuckles, ignoring the way the Omega sneered at him. “Is that not further proof that he needs someone to take care of him? To feed that fire.”

“He is right here.” Keith snatched his hand away. “And he doesn’t need you to take care of him. He’s doing fine without you.”

“Yeah.” Lance backed up his fellow Omega. “And you can say what you want about smothering fires, but I’d like to see anyone try to smother the sun."

Lotor's response to the statement would have to wait, as the waiter strolled out of the kitchen, carrying a large try filled with their orders. He swaggered towards the table, eyeing the two Omega as he approached. He gently placed down Lotor's dinner first, then turned to lay the their food down much more slowly. He 'accidently' lingered a bit too long next to their necks, breathing deeply while he was there, as if to mesmerize their scent. He gave a small hum of appreciation before turning to face Lotor. "You are a lucky man Sir."

"I know I am." Lotor growled, not liking how close the waiter was, "I would appreciate it if you stayed away from MY Omega. It's unsightly." He dangerously glared at the waiter, the other Alpha slowly backing away, "E-Enjoy your meal."

Alphas were known to be possessive, especially of their bonded mates. Lotor was an unbonded Alpha however, thus he didn't have as strong of a possessive urge. That didn't mean that he didn't feel this way about Keith though. He saw the Omega as his mate already, the only thing left for him to do being placing his mark on the other's pale neck.

"I hope this doesn't only cure hangovers." Lance sighed, looking over at Keith's food, "What's that? Looks good."

"This is the Bulgogi I told you about.” Keith picked up his fork gently, stirring the marinated meat with it. “It’s basically Korean-styled grilled meat. It’s only made from the most tender parts of the meat, and it’s a bit sweet.”

Keith turned toward the plate with a smile, ignoring Lotor’s eyes on him, turning the meat around the fork. He brought it up to his face with a smile. “You can smell the pear juice under the soy sauce if you focus hard enough.”

“Really?” Lance leaned over, studying the meat.

“Oh! You're right. I do smell something sweet." Lance caught onto the smell, his Omega nose registering it right away.

"Not as sweet as you love." Lotor picked up his utensils, ready to dig into his own meal, "Your aroma is attracting quite a crowd." But even though the Alpha was complaining about it, in reality, he was very pleased by the attention.

"Will you let me try some?" Lance asked the fellow Omega, ignoring Lotor completely, "You can try mine too. Is it spicy? Someone told be Asian foods tend to be on the spicier side. Not that I'm complaining though, Cuban food also has some really spiced up dishes."

"It's not that spicy." Keith took a bite of his food, chewing thoughtfully at meat before stabbing at the plate again. "I would describe it as more flavorful than anything. Try some."

"Don't mind if I do." Lance grinned, taking his form and collecting a small bit of Keith's food from his plate, moving it slowly towards his mouth and taking a bite. Chewing it thoughtfully, Lance paused for a moment, staring at the dish. "That's actually really good! I hope mine's as good!"

"It's hangover stew." Keith smirked lightly. "The Korean people wouldn't punished themselves that way."

"You're right." Lance hummed, picking up his spoon and stirring his meal lightly. "What was I thinking?"

"You really should have let me order for you." Lotor stated idly.

"Anything meant to cure a hangover has to be delicious." Lance turned to Keith, taking a bite of the stew. His face brightened at bit, and he dropped the spoon into the soup and took another bite. "And I was right! Maybe it's not as "flavorful" but it's good! Tastes like something it'd eat before Nesting!"

Lotor's face went completely blank.

“Speaking of Nesting! I'm pretty sure that I'm the best Nester in town." The brunette claimed smugly but then furrowed his brows, "Not that I compared my Nest with anyone else's but I'm confident that it's at least better than yours. I bet your nest is all over the place mullet."

"No, it's not." Keith was quick to speak up, putting down his spoon to focus on the conversation. This was important, "I build my Nests with utmost precision. It's made up of sheets, clothes, pillows and lots of blankets. It's perfect and safe."

"Ha! I bet you have some leather clothes in there. That's a big no in my book." Lance leaned his elbow on the table, turning fully towards Keith, "My Nest is only made up of the finest materials. Cotton is a must, and soft fabrics like blankets and sheets are a necessity too. If it's not soft, then it's not a past of the Nest. I even color code it so it's only made up of blue blankets and white sheets."

"You color code it? Why would you do that?" Does it matter what color the blankets are? As long as Keith likes them, it's enough.

"Of course I do! Don't tell me you don't?" Lance was afraid to ask but his fears came true when Keith only shrugged in response.

"That's a sin Keith! You have to make it with the colors you like or it else it won't feel as safe. I love the sea so that's why my blankets are blue, and the white reminds me of clouds so there you have it." In the past, Lance used to not care about the colors but as soon as the idea hit him and he tried it, it felt like a completely different Nest.

"I was hoping you would give me some tips but it looks like I'll have to be the one to save you from your own ignorance. I can help you with it. You'll see that it's a world of different once you change the colors.”

"Perhaps we should-" Lotor tried to speak up, but Keith cut him off.

"I studied anatomy, Lance, I know exactly how nesting effects Omegas during Heat." Keith replies, taking a bite of his food and bodily turning himself to face Lance. "I can tell you right now the most important part about Nesting is how sensitive the skin becomes. The structure and softness of the Nest are most important, and I make Shiro and the others only wear soft clothes when my Heat is approaching so I can feel safe in the Nest. A fresh scent from the family is very important, but I don't want rough clothes in the Nest. I would never let leather near it."

"You wouldn't have to extend that extra effort if you color coded mullet!" Lance waved his spoon like a weapon. "I can't believe you make poor Shiro wear different clothes!"

"I don't make him, I ask him." Keith wrinkled his nose. "And Pidge and Kolivan and anyone else I feel familial with. Familiar and Familial smells help with psychological simulation while Nesting and relaxes the feelings of social isolation one may feel while Nesting. It's all the better if you can actually stand to be near the material with their scents."

"Feeling like you're in a safe environment is important too!" Lance insisted, leaning in closer to Keith. "I'm telling you Keith! You have to try it! It's...it's...emotionally relaxing!"

"I have a stuffed animal I keep in my Nest." Keith responds lightly, bringing his hands up to make finger quotes. "It's a Hippo Pidge got me. She likes to sleep with it a few days before my Heat so I 'feel like I'm cuddling someone' in my Nest."

"Well, I don't need a stuffed animal when I got the real thing. Whenever my Heat comes, Blue senses it and automatically turns into her protective mode. One time she even attacked Hunk when he came in to gave me some water and food." Blue was very protective of him and Lance loved her for it.

"I don't even have to tell or ask Allura to wear soft clothes because as soon as she senses that I'm going into Heat, she decides to wear light jumpers herself. Hunk always gives me some of his huge shirts and Coran has TONS of cardigan sweaters too. Of course, they're always blue or white but I never ask them to do it. They know those colors relax me so they always, without a doubt, give me either blue or white clothes."

"Allura?" Lance froze when Lotor spoke up, slowly turning his head to look at the Alpha.

"Allura Alteanis?" Lotor's eyes were wide in surprise, moving to look at Lance before realization hit him. A huge grin slowly crept up onto his face, "I see... You are an employee of Altea Corp? Interesting."

The brunette felt a wave of nausea wash over him, thinking up of possible things he could say to divert Lotor's train of thought, "No, no, I didn't mean the CEO of Altea Corp. Allura is a common name for-"

"No, it's actually quite the opposite. It's not common at all." Lotor's lips curved further, "I take it you know Allura personally? Tell me, how is she doing? I haven't seen her in a while." The Alpha leaned his arms against the table, "I was hoping to see her at the Gane Company's party, but it seems that she didn't show up. I wonder why?"

"I don't know." Lance clenched his hands under the table, "She was probably busy."

"Hmmm..." Lotor hummed, taking a sip of his drink, "What is your position in the company? Are you their Tester Lance?"

"That's none of your business." The Omega grumbled, turning back to Keith. He wanted to go ahead and try to ignore Lotor but the Alpha took him by surprise.

"I'd be interested in making an appointment with you then. Why don't you show me around Altea Corp? I'm sure Allura would like to join us." Lotor's tone of voice was enough to send shivers down the Omega's spine, his hands fidgeting under the table.

"I don't have that authori-"

"But you can't refuse. Alpha's words always hold more weight than an Omega's. I wish to make an appointment with you, at Altea Corp. The law is on my side."

"On your side?" The Omega growled, "You're not courting me. I have no obligation to listen to your request." Taking Lotor to Altea Corp's building would be dangerous. They can't have the Alpha there. Not with Allura...

"Back off Lotor!" Keith cut in with a hiss.

"You're already courting me." Keith placed down his fork, glaring at Lotor as he crossed his hands over the table. "You're not allowed to put forth more than one courting right. The courts would never recognize a claim over Lance unless you officially break your courting attempts with me, so leave Lance alone. That little threat you pulled is already enough to get you in trouble if a legal council of Courting Overseers got wind of it."

Lotor's eyes narrowed almost dangerously. The three sat there a bit, the silence tense and heavy around them, as the violet eyed Omega and the Alpha glared at each other. Neither were willing to break eye contact, however, Lotor smiled eventually, making the atmosphere sharper somehow. "There's no need to worry, love, I'm simply trying to expand future business opportunities my sweet."

Lotor turned to speak to Lance, but Keith was having none of it. Keith physically reached his hand in front of Lance, as if to block the Alpha's view of the other Omega's face. The violet eyed Omega was snarling now, more than annoyed with the Alpha's attitude. "You have no right to demand Lance make you an appointment. You don't even know what he does. If you want one so badly than call Allura's secretary or email her yourself. Don't take it out on Lance just because you're such an incompetent business man that you don't know how one is run!"

The brunette could only stare, his blue eyes on Keith. The fellow Omega was defending him but the way he did it more than surprised Lance. He was hissing, even physically placing himself in between the two. It was surprising, especially from Keith who was reluctant on starting a friendship with him. Now that he was seeing Keith like this, it felt as if he was a completely different person.

Lotor seemed as startled as Lance was, taking a second to recover from the attack, "Why does it bother you so much that I want to make an appointment with another Omega? Are you jealous sweetheart?" Lotor's voice was tempting, aiming to provoke the Omega further, "Or perhaps you've developed special feelings for your fellow companion? How utterly laughable."

The Alpha couldn't hold in a chuckle that escaped him, "Haha! You're so adorable Keith, so very foolish. Companionship between Omegas will only bring more harm than good. I know that Shiro, and perhaps Allura as well, have set you two up with the goal of you befriending one another. How ignorant can they be?"

Lotor leaned closer, grabbing both Lance's and Keith's hands before pulling them closer. The action surprised them, Kolivan jumping up immediately, ready to interfere should Lotor attempt to do anything else.

"Here you are, both talking about your puny Nests as if they mean something. They're insignificant when compared to a capable Alpha that would be able to protect you. What good will fabric do you? Omegas are such foolish creatures." Lotor leaned closer, close enough to their faces so that he could whisper.

"You may not believe it Keith, but I'm trying to protect you. What will happen one day when Lance here receives a bonding mark? He would leave you to be with his Alpha, and you'd never see him again. If he does by any chance stay in your life, then I doubt he would look at you in the same way. All he would be thinking about are the many ways he would be able to please his Alpha. He wouldn't care about you, wouldn't even look at you." Lotor took a deep breath, the sweet scent entering his nostrils.

"Omegas are the most compatible with Alphas. You need us to satisfy your needs. A fellow Omega wouldn't be able to give you what your body craves, nor will a puny friendship help you feel any safer. Omegas like you need to let go of your stubbornness and finally submit. Only then will you find peace in the world we live in."

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Lotor’s words hit hard. Keith grit his teeth, hissing at the sharp tug in his heartstrings. The words hit a sore spot in him, one that had been hit so many times over the years that it could never truly recover. Because people did leave, and a friendship with Lance _was_  risky that way. And the things that Lotor said about Omegas where things Keith had heard his entire life. Over and over and over again from so many Alphas and foster parents that, even now, the Omega feared they were true.

But fuck Lotor.

Shiro had never treated an Omega like this. Pidge had never treated an Omega like this. Neither had Kolivan, or Ulaz, or plenty of other Alphas, not once. So if Lotor thought that Keith was gonging to settle for settle for an attitude like this after witnessing firsthand that Alphas could control themselves and be better than this than he was sadly mistake. Keith had enough of being gaslighted to last a lifetime, and he wasn’t going to let a dick like Lotor tell him otherwise. He spent too long unlearning this shit just for that fucker to try and put it back in his head.

Keith snarled, swallowing his fear and hurt. He glanced at Lance, because this was just as much about him as it was Keith right now, and he wouldn’t let Lotor put that shit in his head either. Because maybe Lance wasn’t a very close friend, and could be kind of a jerk sometimes, but damn if he was just going to let someone verbally abuse the tanned Omega like that.

Filled with new resolve, Keith snatched his arm back as hard as he could, breaking Lotor’s hold on him. He reached over, grabbing the hand on Lance’s arm and worked his fingers under Lotor’s, ripping the digits off the Cuban’s arm with force. He slung Lotor’s hand away as soon as Lance’s arm was free, making sure to step between Lance and Lotor so the Alpha couldn’t make a move to grab the brunette again. Kolivan stepped forward, mumbling concern to Lance that Keith couldn’t quite make out over the raging heartbeat in his ears, before stepping up to flank Keith. The other guards stood too, ready to move if anything were to happen.

“Listen and listen good Lotor.” Keith raised his voice loudly. Normally he wouldn’t want to draw any attention to himself, and he hated outside attention, but he needed to get Lance and himself away from this. He needed to make a statement right here, right now, so Lotor wouldn’t think that this kind of behavior would fly. So he drew all the attention he could, reveling in the eyes turning on their table. He wanted to cause a scene, he wanted people to listen and hear him, and if he had to yell to do it than that was fine. “You are not an Omega. You don’t know shit about what we need.”

Keith stepped forward, the fire of his rage making him bold. “I’m tired of people like you telling me what you want and than trying to make it sound like it’s what I need. That’s abusive and ignorant. And I’m not going to sit here and let you talk to my friend like that anymore.”

He leaned forward, teeth bared, ready to get in the Alpha’s face if need be. “Let me tell you something right here, right now. No Alpha’s knot will never feel as good to an Omega as Nesting. So don’t give me that shit. Nesting is a physical need for an Omega’s survival, breeding, despite what you seem to think, is not.”

“And how dare you.” Keith slams his hand against the table now. “How dare you verbally abuse and threaten my friend and try to paint it off as protecting me! I won’t let you gaslight us like that Lotor! You are not my mate. You are not even my friend. You are nothing to me, and if it weren’t for Alpha courting rights I wouldn’t even be here. So don’t you ever think you have a right to talk to me like that again. I do not need you, or any other Alpha or Beta, to tell me what I need.”

Keith turns toward the crowd. “Put that on YouTube and make it viral! I'm tired of everyone thinking this is okay behavior, because it's not! Omegas are people that you are allowing to be hurt and abused!"

"Keith..." Lance reached out to hold Keith's hand, gaining the fellow Omega's attention. Everyone's eyes were on them, the restaurant now dead silent as if waiting to see what will happen next. This was just a show for them, wasn't it? Lance could see some of the Alphas already chuckling in the corner of the room, some others joining them.

Lotor, meanwhile, didn't seem offended at all, rather he looked more than pleased by Keith's outburst. He didn't care about the way Keith just laid out all of his feelings on the table, trying to right the wrong that is the mindset of the society. Nobody cared about the way his breathing was uneven, stirred by Lotor's hurtful but venomous words towards them. Nobody cared, and that was the problem.

Lance tightened his hold on Keith's hand as he stood up, turning to Kolivan and nodding before facing Lotor, "We're leaving." Was all he said before pulling Keith along with him to the restaurant's exit. The said Alpha stood up, brows furrowed, "You can't leave. The date isn't over just yet. I have my rig-"

"I don't care." Lance managed to say before Keith could speak up, "If you want to sue someone, then sue me. Keith didn't leave the date willingly so he didn't break any of your courting rights. You can't use the law against him."

"No, Lance, we're staying! I need to-"

"We're leaving. I can't stand seeing you like this Keith, not for me." Lance held Keith's hand tightly, pulling him along as they left the restaurant, laughter erupting as they made their exit. Their laugh could be heard from outside the establishment, disgusting the two Omegas even more.

Kolivan and his men were right behind them, already managing to get them a car to take them home.

"This way Mr. Kogane." He led them to the usual black car Keith uses, opening the door for the two Omegas to go inside. Keith was the first to enter, followed by Lance before the door shut. Kolivan took his place at the front, right next to the driver as the rest of the guards made their way to another car that was parked behind. Kolivan was always prepared.

The car's engine was switched on and soon they were leaving the premises. Lance had his eyes on his fellow Omega, concerned by Keith's unsteady yet rough breathing. The adrenaline was still there and the shock of the entire date was as fresh as it could be.

"Hey, you okay?" Lance never let go of Keith's hand, even now as they were seated in the car. More than anything, he wanted to make sure Keith was okay, offering any support he could give.

There wasn’t a response from Keith. The Omega only sat there mutely, staring unblinking at the leather car seat’s back. His hand briefly squeezed Lance’s own, but he mostly remained unmoved for a worrying amount of time.

“Keith?” He tried again, giving his fellow Omega another squeeze. This one seemed to jolt him out of his daze a bit, and he turned to face Lance with a withered sort of expression.

“During my first Heat…” Keith started ideally, turning to a different conversation, as if he was going to change the conversation. Lance wanted to stop him, to address what happened back there, but Keith continued anyway. “I was living with a Beta couple.”

“Ma…” Keith shook his head, spitting out the name like it was something disgusting. “Ma…”

“I had to build the Nest on my own.” Keith waved his free hand, as if the statement explained everything. “They had a pamphlet, but they didn’t help. Ma and Pa, they were awful. I hated them, but they’re the ones who had me when I presented as Omega so they were stuck with me.”

“Mr. Kogane; are you alright?” Kolivan bodily turned to face Keith. His face was blank, but it was clear that there was some deep level of concern there. “Do you need me to call your brother? Or Ms. Holt?”

“I’m fine.” Keith waved again. “I’m just talking about Nesting with my friend.”

“Keith…” Lance tried again, squeezing the pale hand in his own, hoping to snap the guy out of…whatever this was. It was clear he wasn’t thinking straight, that he was stuck in some sort of daze. His violet eyes were glossed over, dazed and confused even as he spoke.

“So I was left to find material on my own.” Keith continued his story. “Ma and Pa wouldn’t give me anything; so it was mostly dirty old sheets I found outside and scratchy clothes of mine from the second hand store.”

Kolivan’s hand moved towards his earpiece, his finger flying rapidly against the button as he communicated something that couldn’t understand by anyone but his men.

“When my Heat hit it felt like the worst thing ever.” Keith leans his head against the window, looking out as if he’d find some peace out there that wasn’t with him here. “I didn’t know to stack extra water. And the material had been bad enough before, but it was unbearable during the Heat.”

Keith gives a soulless, humorless, chuckle. “And that was before Ma found me.”

“Keith, stop.” Lance tries as he tries to tug the Omega into leaning against the seat. “Keith. I don’t know what’s going on, but you’re clearly not feeling well right now.”

“I’d skipped dinner.” Keith explains lightly. “That’s why she came. She didn’t like us skipping dinner.”

The violet eyed Omega is stronger than he looks, because Lance can’t pull him away from that window. He just lolls his head against the glass, body unmoving despite the Cuban’s gentle tugs. He continues with his story, unmindful of Lance’s attempts to stop him. “She was so mad. She didn’t care why, she wanted me to eat dinner. She didn’t care that I couldn’t.”

Keith makes a crawling motion with his free hand. “She climbed into my Nest. My Nest, and she crawled into it and told me to eat or she’d make me eat.”

“I tried to explain.” Keith waves again. “I really did, but I was twelve and scared, and she didn’t care anyway.”

“Mr. Kogane.” Kolivan slips an arm into the back, pushing back Keith’s bangs and feeling his forehead. “I do not think you are well.”

“I’m fine.” He waves off Kolivan’s hand. “I’m just talking to my new friend about Nesting.”

“She told me she know what was best and forced the food down my mouth.” Keith gestured toward his face. “She just shoved and shoved until I couldn’t breath anymore. I vomited it all up after she left. She was so mad, so mad.”

Keith squeezed Lance’s hand way too hard. “She tore down the Nest and told me I didn’t need to dirty up all those sheets. When I started crying she called Pa down and he smacked me until I stopped.”

“Keith. You really, really, need to stop.” Lance tugs the Omega back; this time he’s pulled away from the window and lumps against the back seat.

“That’s why I always ask.” Keith pats his clothes lightly. “Shiro knows I wouldn’t like it unless I asked first.”

“Keith, stop.” Lance feels the Omega’s forehead. It’s warm. Really warm.

“Kolivan, something is wrong with him.” Lance turns to face the man; worried.

“I’ve already contacted my men.” Kolivan’s eyes narrow. “We are determining if it would be safer to take him directly to Mr. Shirogane or a Doctor. Mr. Shirogane’s response so far seems to be the belief that a considerate amount of stress is effecting him. It is his belief that it may produce an early Heat if we don’t calm Mr. Kogane down.”

“Shit!” Lance turned toward the other Omega. “Keith? Buddy? I’m going to need you to breathe.”

“I’m sorry, Lance.” Keith pulled back a bit, trying to pull his hand away. “I’m a bad friend, I knew I was. I’m bad at being an Omega too, I can’t give you any Nesting tips you don’t already know.”

“You’re not a bad Omega, Keith.” Lance tried to pat him on the shoulder gently, but the other Omega just hissed a bit. “Lotor’s an asshole. So were those Betas that did that to you. They clearly don’t know shit about Omegas.”

“Fuck Lotor.” Keith agreed, nodding, though his words were a bit slow. “He’s an asshole, don’t listen to him Lance, you’re better than that.”

“I know. So are you, buddy.” Lance tired his forehead again, still warm. “Shit. He’s not going back to work today even if we fight off an early Heat.”

He turned towards Kolivan. “Does he have Suppressants on hand?”

“Mr. Kogane has not started yet.” Kolivan grumbled. “His next Heat isn't scheduled until after the release date, so he has none on hand.”

“Fuck.” Lance turned back to Keith. What was he supposed to do? “Keith, buddy, you’re being really honest right now. That’s not your fault, but I need you to use that to tell me how to help you.”

Keith squinted at him, suspicious.

“Come on mullet.” Lance squeezes his hand in what he hopes is an assuring way. This was a terrible situation, and Keith going into an unexpected stress Heat would only make it worse. Kolivan clearly wasn’t interested in Keith, but trying to get the Omega home would be hell at best, and the Alpha would have to fight off his own aggression as well as others the entire time. “How can I help you?”

Wait...

Wait!

Maybe there was a way for him to help Keith! But it would be risky, especially with Kolivan in the car. Their driver was a Beta so it wouldn't affect him as much. However, seeing the dangerous state Keith was in, Lance knew that he would have to risk it. In this case, the benefits did outweigh the risks.

"Koli, roll down your window, I need you to cover your nose." He told the guard who was concentrated on his earpiece. Kolivan looked back, a questioning look on his face, "Just like in the med room, I need you to block out the scent."

The head guard understood right away, rolling down both his and the driver's windows. Luckily the car did have a black window between the front seats and the back, making it seem more like a business limousine for when the passengers wanted to discuss important business stuff in private. Lance couldn't be any more thankful for this feature than now, pressing the button to pull up that window.

Once the window was up and the coast was clear, he scooped closer towards Keith, their thighs touching due to the closeness. He held Keith's hand tightly, leaning closer for more effect, "Hey Keith, it's okay, you're not alone anymore."

Lance checked Keith's forehead again, warm, "You'll probably be mad at me for this later, but that's okay. Friends get into fights sometimes, right?" Keith was leaning close against the window now, Lance pressing himself on his other side but not in a way that it would be uncomfortable.

"You're safe now Keith. Lotor's not here anymore and neither are the two Betas. You have Shiro, Pidge, Matt and Kolivan to watch your back for you. I'm sure that they would give you their clothes without you even asking, that's how much you mean to them. I'm not one to say this, but I really believe in it. The way Shiro's eyes light up whenever you're involved is all the evidence an outsider like me needs. We all felt it, Shiro would fight with everything he's got for you. Pidge too, she's a savage, but you already know that." Lance began releasing his scent, sweet-talking the other Omega.

"Koli is also watching over you, making sure you're safe. I've never seen someone so dedicated to their job, it's really amazing. You're not alone, you may have had a shitty past but it's okay. What matters now is that you've found a safe place to call home. Nobody will tear down your nest here, I know it. Shiro would kill anyone who tries, Pidge would skin them alive and Koli would finish them off. Don't think about the past, it's not important. Think about the present and everyone else in it."

Keith’s body slumped, falling forward at bit from the exhaustion washing over him. His forehead landed against Lances, the sweat dripping from there dirtying up the other Omega. But the violet eyed man couldn’t move, his body to heavy to do anything more than lay slumped over. Fuck, he should really apologize for this.

“I’m sorry.” His voice is scratchy, heavier than normal. God, this had been a stressful week. This was the fourth time in five days that something like this had happened. He’d have to ask Shiro later if he could just do the rest of his work from home, in a Nest. It had to be safer than what’s been happening.

It smelt nice in here. The ocean salt and honey smell back to wash away the worries that filled his head before. Pictures of Ma and Pa were casted away under the salty-sweet scent; not to be seen again tonight. Keith found his body relaxing into Lance’s hold. Strange, he didn’t normally like people touching him. His skin has always felt a little too sensitive after that first Heat, and it made touching other people very hard, but right now he didn’t want to be anywhere else but being held by someone.

Oh, he’s being sweet-talked again.

That explains it.

In his right state of mind, Keith would probably have just accepted what was happening and stayed still and unmoving while the scent washed his worries away; maybe wrote a report later about it’d effects on him and sent it to Shiro. But he wasn’t in his right state of mind right now. He was feverish, and tired, and still holding on to that bit of worry all at once. Because Lotor was a fucking monster, and poor Lance hadn’t deserved any of that. He should have insisted Lance go home. He should have had Antok or Thace or anyone take him back to Allura. He should have done anything but let Lance join him on a date with Lotor. It was his fault, he was being selfish and had convinced himself it would all be fine somehow.

Guilt and self-hatred somehow made him decide returning the sweet-talk would be the best thing to do in this situation; as a sort of apology and comfort for what happened. Keith didn’t even think about it before letting his own brown sugar and allspice scent wash over him; mixing with honey and sea breeze.

Lance stiffened when he caught a sniff of the new sweet scent, immediately having an effect on his body. He relaxed, but still held onto Keith, making sure he was comfortable. The way their scents mixed in the air amplified the sweetness and while Omegas are usually not affected by their own sweet-talk, Lance could feel that it had a bigger effect on him than the time Keith used his scent to calm Shiro.

Maybe it was because at the time, Keith didn't aim his sweet-talk at him, but Shiro instead. That could be why it wasn't as strong as before, although the fact that his own scent mixed in with Keith's couldn't be ignored. Right now, they were surrounded in sweetness, one that none of the Alphas would be able to resist. Not even bonded Alphas like Kolivan which made the situation dangerous. They were in a pinch.

Lance held onto the fellow Omega, not wanting to disturb him as he relaxed. They both did, Lance feeling his eyes close a bit, body completely relaxed.

When the car stops, they'll be in trouble.

Thinking quick, Lance lumpily reached out to lock both his and Keith's passenger doors, making sure nobody could come in. Hopefully Kolivan would sense the smell, giving them some time to recover before getting out themselves. However, they were still in motion, driving towards the Gane Company so anything could happen.

"It's not your fault." Lance assured, voice low, "It's okay. I liked the Korean food. We should go on another date sometime, without Lotor as the third wheel." Hopefully they'll make it back on time.

 

* * *

 

Shiro had a lot of different feelings when he realized that Lotor had, once again, essentially kidnapped his little brother. Rage was one of them, ungodly amounts of worry was another, deep and unbinding fear was the most prominent. This was the second time this week the Galra Head had put Keith in a position of unfathomable harm this week, and the older Gane was frankly more than tired of his nonsense. Apparently, it was too much for the guy to have basic human decency and leave his little brother alone during one of the most stressful and busy weeks of his life. Instead, he had to go out of his way to make things much worse than they needed to be.

The fact that Lance McClain, the CEO of Altea Corp's Omega cousin, had chosen to go with them didn't help at all. It was already hard enough to keep good terms with Allura up, as she was very high standards for her partners and was quick to cut them out if they didn't meet them, but it was by the grace of whatever gods existed that she hadn't after that disastrous meeting three days ago. This...was probably going to be the straw that breaks that back. Besides that, Lance was probably in danger under Lotor's attention as well. As much as the older Gane was glad his brother wasn't alone with Lotor, he was more than worried about McClain's safety as well.

That he had to find out from Kolivan and Pidge what had happened in Keith's office well after his brother was already gone was bad enough. Pidge, herself, being near inconsolable after Keith's legal kidnapping. The havoc she reeked in the name of stifling her own rage had Iverson in his office for a good twenty minutes demanding the girl be punished for her actions. Hell, if it weren't for the fact Iverson was as desperate to get Heat Suppressants out as Shiro was the man probably would have quit on the spot.

Getting another call from Kolivan after that, listing the symptoms of a stressed induced Heat, nearly had the older Gane's entire head white.

Needless to say, Shiro was out to their private parking before Matt could say anything to stop him. His friend could only chase after him, tapping away at a tablet as he desperately tried to keep work on track, Pidge following behind her brother as she raced to see Keith. It felt like hell, waiting for Keith's car to roll up, and the fifteen or so minutes it took for the car to get here was one of the most stress inducing moments of his life. He could physically feel the hairs on his head growing whiter with every passing second.

The car arriving was much, much, worse.

He didn't realize it until after he reached the car, but the sweet smell of two Omegas was so strong that Shiro had to stop in place and catch himself. Kolivan, who was holding his nose in a white-knuckled grip, stepped out of the car very quickly. The guard not stopping his pace until well out of range of the car. He turned to face the older Gane, still holding his nose.

"Mr. Shirogane." His voice sounded tired. "I am aware of my position and orders, but I suggest that the room be cleared and the halls emptied before we try and transfer Mr. Kogane and Mr. McClain to the Aftercare Center."

"You're right." Shiro agreed. "Alright! Everyone out! I want those halls cleared!"

"But Shiro!" Pidge stepped up next to him, her own face drawn to the car door where the smell lingered. "I want to help Keith."

"You can help by clearing the halls." Shiro patted her shoulders. "Let me and Matt get them out."

Pidge wanted to protest, but even she knew it was a bad idea to stay when the two Omegas where like this. With a lot of reluctance, and a final look to the car, she turned towards the car where the rest of Keith's guards were stepping out, moving to heard them into the halls. "Alright! We have hallways to clear! Get moving! Boss's orders!"

The Alpha girl herded them well out the parking lot and into the building, Kolivan following after and barking orders. Shiro and Matt were alone then, waiting a good ten minutes before turning back towards the door. Rubbing his nose slightly, Shiro moved to knock on the window. "Keith? Lance? It's me, Shiro."

No response.

"I'm having Keith's guards clear the halls." He informed them. "I'm going to get you guys to the Aftercare Unit with the other Omegas."

Still nothing.

"I'm going to call Allura after to come get you Lance." And she would probably kill him for what happened, but right now he needed to focus on getting these two to safety. "But first I need to get you to a safe place, alright? And the Aftercare Unit is run by the Omegas; they should be able to help you."

Nothing.

"It's only me and Matt out here right now." Shiro informed, trying to sound comforting. "I won't try anything. I don't want to, and Matt won't either. He likes Alphas. I just want to get you to safety. I'll carry you both if you need help. Or you can walk. Or lean on me. Whatever you need. I'll even leave the room if that's what you want. I just want you to feel safe."

Inside the car, Lance could hear Shiro's voice loud and clear. It was relieving to hear the Alpha's voice, especially in the predicament they were currently in. However, despite Shiro's assurances, would he really be alright? If it was just the scent of one Omega, then it would be safe, but two? Would Shiro be able to handle it?

Lance considered ceasing his own sweet-talk but hesitated doing that as well. What if it's absence made Keith go into panic again? What if it would let the anxiety which it stopped loose again? Would Keith go into Heat if he did? It would be a risk but if they stay like this, they would get nowhere. Keith was in no stable condition to do anything, not even stop his own sweet-talking at the moment. Lance could ask but in the state Keith was in, that wasn't likely going to happen. The other Omega was still, unmoving as he was leaning his body against Lance's own. He looked like he was asleep, and Lance hoped that he really was. If he fell asleep, then it would make it easier on all of them.

Reluctant, the tanned Omega slowly ceased his sweet-talk, the remains of it still lingering in the air. Now if he could just open the door, some of it would vent out and it would be safe for Shiro to take Keith. Lance slowly reached out for the handle, opening it once to unlock the door and then the second time to open it. When he did, fresh air came in quick, cooling the warm air inside the car.

As soon as the door opened, Lance spotted Shiro right before them. A worried look on his face as he covered his nose. It'll be okay... He can trust Shiro, "Take Keith. He needs to rest."

Shiro didn't even stop for a moment, swooping in to cradle his brother bridal style, lifting the younger Gane up like he weighed nothing. He let the Omegas face fall into his neck, hoping that the scent of his older brother would calm him. The Alpha placed his flesh hand firmly against Keith's back, rubbing circles in it in an attempt to calm him down.

The older Gane turned to face Lance. "Do you need help walking?"

Lance shook his head.

"Alright." Shiro kept his voice gentle. "Let's get to the Aftercare Unit. I'll call Allura once you two are settled."

Lance nodded again, stepping out of the car and into place beside Shiro. Keith's whole body was limp in the Alpha's arms, and it really wasn't hard to imagine that the Omega had fallen into sleep. The thick smell of his sweet-talk still rolled off of him in waves, and Lance gave props to Shiro for not melting into a puddle of goo as soon as the car door opened. Despite his reluctance, Lance found himself falling somewhere against the Alpha Gane's metal arm for support. It was a lot more difficult to coordinate himself than he'd originally thought. The Beta friend of Shiro's, Matt, stepped forward and grabbed the Omega's arm, throwing it around his shoulders and helping him walk.

"Easy there, buddy." Matt clicked his tongue. "Shiro and I are gonna get you to safety. Don't worry."

"Thanks." The tanned Omega sighed in relief, "What a day."

"Tell me about it." Matt helped Lance towards the building, following Shiro as he carried Keith inside. Pidge and Kolivan did an incredible job with the halls because as soon as Shiro and the rest entered, they didn't see anyone in sight. It was impressive just how prepared they all were and if Lance was in the right state of mind, he would admire it longer. He couldn't however, following Shiro as they entered an elevator that took them to the lower floors.

Getting out, they were among the labs, the Aftercare Unit being in close proximity. Walking through the halls, Lance heard footsteps running towards them, spotting Slav just turn the corner, making his way to them, "I was informed by Hira of what happened! How is Keef?"

"So far he's doing good but he's not in stable condition just yet, we need to get him to the Aftercare Unit." Shiro didn't stop even as Slav joined them, aiming to get to the said room as quickly as possible.

"I already informed some of the Omega Testers in the facility. They'll leave their posts if needed to attend to Keef's needs." Slav informed, tapping on a tablet in hand.

"Good, we might need them." It all depends on both Lance's and Keith's conditions.

Finally with the room in sight, Shiro rushed to it, the door sliding open to allow them entrance. Shiro made his way to the first bed he saw, gently placing Keith down onto it. He moved the sheets, covering the younger Gane carefully.

Slav walked over to a row of cabinets nearby, using a key to unlock a very particular one, he reached in and pulled out a bottle. Turning to face his audience, the elderly Beta spoke up. “There is a seventy-five percent chance that Keef’s body will regulate if we start feeding him Suppressants now. My medical advise, however, is that we leave the room and call in other Omega to help tend to him while he recovers.”

Shiro wasn’t please by the news, wanting to sit and stay by his little brother’s side, but he knew better than to argue. Keith was what was important right now, and if he needed to leave the room for him to be safe than that was fine. “Is there anything else I can do?”

“Leave something with your smell.” Slav advised, slipping the bottle of Heat Suppressants to Lance as he passed the tanned Omega by. “There is a eighty percent chance that a makeshift Nesting will help once he is conscious enough to move.”

Shiro didn’t even blink, didn’t even hesitate, before unbuttoning his shirt and laying it over his brother like a blanket. Lance couldn’t help himself, he eyed those glorious back muscles for a moment, before worry for Keith took over and blue eyes were drawn back to the limp figure on the bed.

“This room is all stocked up on Nesting supplies; right?” The CEO asked, turning to face Slave and Matt. The secretary threw a thumbs up as he scrolled through his tablet, and Slave nodded his own affirmation.

“Alright.” Shiro nodded before turning to face Lance. “I’m going to call Allura and tell her what happened. Are you alright? Anything I need to know? Just tell me and I’ll sue in a heartbeat. Anything you need before I go?”

He asked all those question, never taking his eyes off Lance, but his hand never stopped brushing Keith’s hair. He really was a good big brother, in the Omega’s humble opinion.

Lance's mind drifted back to the date and Lotor as well. If Allura finds out he's been with Lotor today, and learns about what happened after, she will be outraged. No, she would be out of herself and Lance could already picture the many different things that could happen. They considered all risks coming here, to the Gane Company, and meeting Lotor was one of them. However, like this... It was unexpected. The sheer amount of influence Lotor had over Keith was beyond their expectations and now that the Alpha met him as well, more trouble would follow. If she learns about this...

Allura can't find out about this.

"I have a request, a big one." The tanned Omega was hesitant, looking up into Shiro's eyes with both worry and determination, "Please, don't call Allura. I don't want her to know about this."

Shiro was taken aback in surprise, his hand ceasing it's stroke on Keith's hair, "What? I can't do that Lance." He faced the other Omega, "I need to inform Allura about this. It's my responsibility as the one in charge-"

"I know." The brunette cut in, "I'm asking for too much, and I know that, but please, I need you to help me. If Allura finds out, she will be out of herself. She will go out of her way and do things she will regret later on. Please, I know Allura the best and I know exactly what she would do." He tried to get through to Shiro, "She's very similar to you Shiro but in some ways she's also really different. She won't take it as well as you." The Allura right now won't be able to handle it. Not in her state of mind.

Shiro was at a loss, standing in place. He hesitated, "Lance, I can't. I have to-"

"Please." The Omega clenched the sheets of the bed he was sitting on, "Please. Don't tell her. That's all I ask for."

Shiro clenched his fist, looking over at Lance and his pleading eyes. He was sincere, depending on Shiro at this very moment. The Alpha felt it but still wasn't sure on which course of action to take. If Allura or anyone at Altea Corp finds out about this, their relations will be tarnished. Allura will surely break ties with them and they couldn't afford that. They needed them now more than ever with the upcoming projects they were working on. Those supplies were essential in their production.

"I'll take the blame. This won't change anything between our companies businesswise. I swear it won't." Lance pressed, heart beating in his chest.

Shiro would be taking a risk here and he was so close to calling Allura, only if he didn't have a soft spot for Omegas. He sighed, uncertain but willing to comply, "Alright. I won't call Altea Corp." He made the decision. It may be one he'll regret later but for now, he thought it was for the best, "You can stay here and when you feel well enough, we'll have one of our men take you back home."

The tanned Omega smiled, more than relieved, "Thanks Shiro. I owe you."

"You really do." The Alpha was still uncertain about this but turned towards his younger brother, gently pushing the bangs away from his face.

Shiro reluctantly stood, turning to exit the room, gesturing for Matt to follow him. He turned back, sending one last concerned look towards his brother before turning to face Lance and sighing. "You owe me big time for this Lance. But don't be afraid to ask for anything you need while you're here. Make sure to call Allura yourself and come up with something soon, too, we don't want her to worry."

With that said, Shiro walked out of the room. Matt send Lance an nervous look before reluctantly following after him, ever tapping at his tablet. Now the room was almost empty, with no one but Lance, Slav, and the unconscious Keith filling it. Slav fidgeted in place, throwing concerned looks between Lance and Keith. He moved towards Keith first, but it was the tanned Omega he spoke to. "The other Omega should be here soon."

Slav checked Keith over, feeling his pulse and pulling back his eyelidsand flashing a flashlight into them, all sorts of doctor stuff that Lance had seen before. Slav pulled away, turning to face Lance now. "I want to be out of the room before the Omega get here. There's a sixty percent chance in this reality that the recovery process for both of you will go faster without Alpha or Beta presence here. Do you need anything before I go?"

The tanned Omega thought for a second but in the end decided he didn't need anything, "No, I'm good. Thanks." He looked over at Slav who nodded reluctantly, leaving the room with the best intentions in mind. It was then that Lance finally threw his upper body onto the bed, the weight of everything that happened finally getting to him. What a day, he never expected it to turn into what it did. He was suppose to have an appointment with Keith, talking about Nests and all that Omega stuff before Lotor came crushing in, ruining everything.

The Alpha did say that he came because he saw fire on the TV. Was it his fault that Lotor appeared in the first place? If he didn't bring the smoke machine, Pidge wouldn't be able to pull off her prank and the fiasco on TV never would have happened. Keith wouldn't be mad and maybe they would all be happily chatting in Keith's office without any problems.

He messed up, didn't he? Like always.

Lance sighed, pushing himself back up to sit. He wanted to call Hunk and tell him about Lotor. He can't tell Allura about it just yet. She expects daily reports from him and is well aware of the dangers of the mission. Lance just wasn't sure it was the right time to tell her about Lotor. From the very beginning, he never intended to tell Allura the whole truth. It was against what they were trying to do, hiding information like that, but he just couldn't find it in himself to do it.

Allura was broken. Something like this would crack her even more.

Taking out his phone, Lance typed Hunk's number, not pressing the call button just yet. If he calls Hunk now, the Beta will definitely come and pick him up right now. Lance's blue eyes moved to Keith, more than concerned. No, he can't call Hunk just yet.

He put his phone back into his pocket, pulling his legs up onto the bed as he leaned against the wall, facing Keith. The fellow Omega was sleeping peacefully, his chest slowly but steadily rising up and down. Good, Keith will be okay. He just needs to rest. Lotor must have hit something deep... Something that triggered unpleasant memories to resurface.

Most of Omegas had unpleasant pasts, abuse, rape, slavery, and many other kinds of things happening to them early in life. While Lance had his share of the experience, he knew now that Keith had too. The thought that Keith was abused as a child hurt. Someone like Keith, who does so much to help others around him shouldn't have been exposed to something like that.

All of a sudden Lance felt as if he saw Keith in a new light. Even if he wasn't in his right state of mind, Keith did share that information with him. And while Lance did assume that Keith had his share of troubles in the past, this only confirmed it. It was painful but frightening at the same time. He can only imagine the reaction the fellow Omega will have when he wakes up. Somewhere deep within, Lance hoped he wouldn't remember. Forgetting all of this ever happened in the first place.

A knock on the door jolted him up from his thoughts, "Come in." He gave the permission and as soon as the door opened, two Omegas appeared.

"Hello, we've been informed of what happened." One Omega said before the second one came in as well.

"We're here to take care of both you and Mr. Kogane. My name is Blumfump, a pleasure to meet you." The male Omega extended his hand towards him, Lance accepting it.

"Likewise. The name's Lance by the way." He noticed that the male Omega didn't have a collar on and was bonded. He thought back to Florona, thinking that the same kind of scenario must have happened to Blumfump as well.

"My name is Malocoti. Nice to meet you." The second Omega, a female, smiled.

"Lance, a pleasure my lady." He smiled, earning a chuckle.

“How sweet." The Omega woman smiled at him before moving to sit next to Keith on the bed, she reached out to fold the blankets tighter around his shoulders, tucking him into the bed as comfy as she good. "Poor Mr. Kogane, he doesn't deserve this."

"Lotor's a jerk." Blumfump scratched at his bond mark briefly. "A lot like my Alpha; biggest mistake of my life. Probably saw Mr. Kogane's interview and took it as a challenge. Well! We'll fix this!"

Blumfump walked over to the cabinets, throwing them wide open and pulling out huge piles of fleece and blankets. Her turned, handing Malocoti some of the blankets while he grabbed a large number of pillows from another shelf. "You start building the Nest! I'll collect everything you need!"

"Do you think these will be enough?" Malocoti asked, shuffling her pillows as she glanced at Lance. "You should push a bed next to his, we'll build different Nest, but it'll be easier it we could build them closer together."

Lance was about to protest, he really was, but Blumfump pushed him on the bed next to Keith's. The older Omega forced Lance to lay back, stacking blankets all around him and pillows as far as Lance could reach. It was useless, before he even knew what happened he was surrounded by fluffy goodness. The tanned Omega nuzzled the pillow, burying himself before he could even think. Malocoti moved to push his bed next to Keith's, and soon he found himself cuddling the pillows with his nose buried in Keith's stupid mullet.

"We should bring some stuffed animals for sure." Blumfump commented as he moved to stuff some pillows around Keith's head. "Or maybe we could ask Mr. Shirogane to install some soft carpet on the floor? Maybe paint the walls into a more calming color?"

"No." Malocoti shook her head. "We'll just bring in more colored blankets! And we can play calming music on a radio!"

"Some like it quite though." Blumfump hummed, bringing a blanket over Lance's headboard. "Maybe some earphones? Soft ones?"

"Either way, no one is getting to Mr. Kogane today!" Malocoti chirped! "I'll fight anyone who tries!"

"T-Thanks guys. This definitely does it for me." Lance called out from under the blankets, relaxing. Although he was a bit wary due to how close he was to Keith. Nesting with someone this close required trust and he didn't know if being this close was good for the both of them. He did like Keith, don't take him wrong, but being so close in a nest was... unsettling. It was making his inner instincts anxious, and he was sure Keith would be as well when he wakes up.

"Ummm... Just one thing." He looked up at the fellow Omega, "Could you move the beds a bit? You know..." He hoped the two would understand, which they luckily did.

"Oh right! We'll move you just a tad bit, don't worry." Malocoti was the one who pushed Lance's bed a little further away so that now he wasn't in Keith's mullet. The Omega sighed in relief, knowing it was for the best.

"Thanks." Lance leaned into the soft fabrics, letting his body go limp. It wasn't as relaxing as his colour coded nest back home, but for now it would do, "I don't know about Keith but I prefer the quiet. If that's okay."

"Of course! We wouldn't have it any other way." Blumfump assured, settling himself down on Lance's bed, "We should probably bring you some water. It'll help cool you down after what happened."

"It'll also help with hydration. It's essential. Ah! Are you hungry? Maybe we can bring you something to eat too?" Malcoti asked from where she was seated on Keith's bed, a smile on her face.

"No, that's fine. We already ate before coming back here." At least the Korean food was good. The unfortunate part of it was that Lance didn't get to finish his meal.

"I see, well then! Excuse us! We'll be right back!" Blumfump stood up, him and Malcoti heading out to get them water. The door closed behind them, leaving Lance in a quiet room, inside a nest.

It was nice... The nest always did it for him. It just felt so safe and cozy and it reminded him of home. He opened his tired eyes, glancing over at Keith who was still in deep sleep. Maybe he won't even wake up while Lance is here? Should he leave before he does and save him the shame? Or would Keith prefer it if he stayed? That was a good question, and truthfully Lance didn't know the answer.

Maybe he should leave? He doesn't want to trouble Keith, cause him any more drama than he already did. He wouldn't want him near his nest, and rightfully so! Nesting this close to someone took guts! Would Keith be able to handle that when he wakes up? It was better not to risk it.

It took about ten minutes for both Blumfump and Malcoti to return, carrying bottles of water in their arms. As soon as he saw them, Lance was relieved. He did admit that he was a bit thirsty.

"Here you go!" Blumfump handed him a bottle of water, taking it, Lance drank it eagerly until it was empty. It was refreshing.

"Listen." The tanned Omega spoke up, catching Blumfump and Malcoti's attention, "I think it's time for me to leave. I'll call a friend to drive me home. Keith has both of you to take care of him so he doesn't need me here anymore. I should go."

"Oh no, no! You can't leave! Mr. Shirogane told us to take care of you and that's what we'll do." Blumfump insisted, seating himself on Lance's bed again.

"At least rest a bit more. We'll be here to tend to your needs if you need anything." Malcoti added, a wide smile on her face.

Lance made a face, but recovered quickly, "Ugh... I was blinded by your beauty. I'm going to need your name and number for insurance purposes." The brunette winked while Malcoti chuckled.

"Haha! You have a spirit, that's for sure!" She laughed but stopped herself in case she woke Keith up. Blumfump helped her with that, placing his hand on her lips. Luckily, Keith was still in deep sleep. The two sighed in relief.

Blumfump and Malcoti began talking to one another quietly, leaving both Lance and Keith to rest. They were considerate but Lance couldn't find it in himself to relax. Something about the white walls of the room, along with unfamiliar blankets and sheets made it difficult for him to do so.

The brunette tilted his head to look at Keith, examining his face. Keith's face was soft, relaxed and calm. He had many soft features to him like a smoothly curved nose, sharp eyebrows, long eyelashes and soft black hair. Lance could tell it was soft just by looking at it but having also touched it, he could confirm that it really was as soft as it seemed.

He remembered Keith's scent, one of brown sugar and allspice. It reminded him of a warm flame, keeping him warm in the coldest of nights. Maybe if he scooped closer, he would be able to smell it agai-No! No! Nope! No! What was he thinking? Ok! That's it! It's time for him to go!

Lance looked up at the two Omegas who were still talking, clearing his throat to catch their attention, "Ehem... On second thought, I'm a bit hungry. Do you have anything to eat?"

"Of course! What would you like?" Malcoti asked excitedly.

Hmmm... What would take the longest time for them to make? "Chicken and fries. Do you have that?"

"We do! Would you like anything else?"

Lance felt bad for doing this but he couldn't stay here any longer. He had to go, "Cheesecake." When they come back, they can give the food to Pidge. This way it wouldn't be wasted, besides, she loves cheesecake.

"Got it. We'll be right back."

The two Omegas took their leave and as soon as they closed the door behind them, Lance took out his phone from the pocket of his jeans. He dialled Hunk's number, the Beta picking up on second ring.

"Hey there buddy! Need so-"

"Hunk! Come pick me up!" Lance whispered, careful not to disturb Keith's sleep, but still urgent enough to get the point across.

"Huh? What happened? Did something happen? Something did happen, didn't it? What-"

"I'm at the Gane Company. I'll be waiting for you at the entrance. I need you here in five minutes."

"F-Five? But my cakes..."

"Hunk! My life is at stake here! Come pick me up, I need you!"

Lance could hear the Beta sigh on the other side, "Fine. Geez... Why do you always have to exaggerate so much? Anyway! I'm coming, be there in five." And with that, Hunk hanged up. Great! Now all he has to do is sneak out of the building. Huh? Who knew he would be sneaking out rather than sneaking inside? Such irony.

Wait, would he be able to get out as easily? He's going out of the building so it should be easier. Damn! He STILL doesn't have a pass! Damn it Keith! He'll demand the fellow Omega to give it to him the next time he sees him, he'll grab it out of his hands if he has to!

Taking a deep breath, Lance reluctantly made his way out of the nest. It was comfortable despite the unfamiliar scents and he had second thoughts about leaving it, although when he thought of the idea that soon he would be back in his own nest back home, all hesitation left him, standing up.

Lance stretched his body, looking down at Keith one more time. He seemed at peace, unlike how he did before in the car. Everything was a wreck. Keith should rest, "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you tomorrow." He said despite knowing that Keith would't hear him. Wait, an idea hit him! Instead of apologising face to face, he'll leave a note! Genius! It may make him look like a coward but he'll take it at this point.

Luckily Lance found a pen nearby and a piece of paper in one of the drawers. He began writing his message:

_I'm sorry. You're not at fault and I don't blame you for anything that happened. It's my mistake for bringing the smoke machine in the first place, I'm sorry. I'll definitely make it up to you, I promise._

_P.S. I'm writing a term paper on the finer things in life, and I was wondering if I could interview you?_

_With love, Lance._

This should do it. Re-reading the contents once again and making sure everything was how he wanted it to be, Lance left the paper on the beside table where Keith would surely see it. With that done, Lance made his way to the door, turning to look at Keith one more time before closing the door behind him.

He used his polished skills to avoid anyone that would walk by, managing to sneak past them with efficiency. Shiro would probably let him leave at this point so there was no need for him to sneak around like this, but he couldn't help it. Sneaking around did give him this rush of adrenaline so he didn't stop.

Lance managed to make it to the entrance, spotting another guard at the front desk. Hmmm... Sniffing the air, he made the guard out to be a bonded Beta. Easy.

The brunette mixed with the crowd, eyes sharp on the guard as he made his way through the door and out of the building. Looks like it's easier getting out of the building rather then in it, figures. Lance sighed in relief when he spotted Hunk's car just a few ways from the entrance, quickly walking towards it but not in a way that would raise any suspicion.

Maybe he should have left a note for Shiro? Damn, he should have thought about this more. He'll send Matt a message instead. He did have his phone number.

"Hunk! My saviour! My solace! My sunshine! Thank you for coming to my rescue." Lance threw himself on the passenger seat, exhausted. He still felt a bit drowsy because of Keith's scent but that will soon go away.

"I don't even wanna ask." The Beta sighed, putting the car in motion, "Altea Corp or home?"

"Home! I'm done for the day." It was far too much drama for him to bear.

"That's weird. Are you not gonna report to Allura?"

"I will, I'll just do it at home. It makes no difference where I do it."

"Point taken." Hunk nodded to himself, "So... Did anything happen today? How'd it go?"

The dreaded question came. Lance closed his eyes for a second, taking his time before answering the question, "I met Lotor."

"WHAT!? ALREADY?"

"Calm down Hunk! Before you say anything else, let me explain."

"Oh I'm listening! Go on!" The Beta gave him a 'look', waiting for the explanation.

"But before I lay out the goods, you have to promise that you won't tell Allura. I don't want her to know about this."

"Don't tell Allura? Oh no... My blood pressure is rising."

Lance rolled his eyes, "Hunk, I need you to have my back here. You can't tell Allura, at least not yet. Trust me on this."

The Beta looked concerned, glancing at Lance when he stopped at a red light. What was he getting himself into? "You know I'll always have your back bud, but are you sure this is the right thing to do? Our mission is to-"

"I know. It's just that what happened today isn't important for the mission. Allura doesn't have to know, it'll be a secret between us. Also Shiro... The Gane gang knows. I'll trust them not to spill the beans."

"Huh? Can you trust them with that though?" Hunk put the car back in motion, focusing on the road ahead of him.

"I think I can. Shiro understands, at least I hope he does. I don't want to lie to Allura but if I have to in order to cover my tracks, then I will."

"Lance... You can't do this by yourself. Why are you always like this? Tell Allura, it'll be easier on yo-"

"And have Allura cry? Lock herself in her room like she did when the old man was around? No Hunk, I promised the old man I would watch over her, just like she promised that she would watch over me as well. I don't want her to go through the same thing again. I can do this."

Hunk was silent for a second, gripping the wheel, "If you think it's for the best, then I won't say anything. But at least let me help you. I'm always here if you need me for backup."

"I know. Thanks Hunk."

"No problem bud."

The air around them was light, just as it always was when Lance was with the Beta. It just felt so natural to have Hunk like this next to him. It felt nice and always made him feel at ease.

"Oh! I have a honey cake on the back seat. Shay thought it would help cheer you up." Hunk pointed to the back and at the white box that was there. Lance's face immediately lit up, "Did I tell you how much I love you?"

"Yeah, a million times already. You welcome."

The Omega opened the box excitedly, taking a bite out of the cake. He moaned as the sweetness of it began spreading inside his mouth.

"Good?"

"Heavenly."

Hunk smiled, driving to Allura's mansion while Lance munched on the cake. The Omega took his time to tell Hunk just what happened with Lotor, starting with Pidge's prank, the smoke and then Keith's TV interview. Then he moved to Lotor barging into Keith's office and then the date invitation. The restaurant fiasco was what did it for Hunk, the Beta almost breaking the steering wheel he was holding.

Lance remembered to send a message to Matt, letting him know that someone from Altea Corp already picked him up. He didn't want to worry them any more than he already did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MsBluebell: Can we go a chapter without ending in drama? Yes. Will we? No.
> 
> BlueStarPaladin: I'm really embarrassed about Shiro's hands in the first picture so sorry about that. Hands are TORTURE to draw.
> 
> Tumblr:  
> McBluebell: [msbluebell](http://msbluebell.tumblr.com/)  
> BlueStarPaladin: [starellas](https://starellas.tumblr.com/)


	5. Fluff Is The Stuff That We Don't Get Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we get some real fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Emotional vulnerability, ARP website sexist bullshit, mentions of past assult.

The mansion Shiro brought was located a bit of a ways out of the city. Far enough away that trees surrounded it and the nearest neighbor was a good ten minute walk away, but not so far as to take them an hour to drive to work. The isolation was good for the Gane brothers, who were very introverted by nature. The fact that the older brother bought the mansion here strictly because he thought the peaceful environment would be good for Keith and Pidge, while also housing the extensive team of bodyguards he hired, was beside the point.

The point: Keith was under house arrest until the Heat Suppressants were released.

Keith sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. It wasn’t that work from home was bad, per se, it was actually very nice to write progress reports in his pajamas while reclining on his bed. It just, felt strange to work while he was here. Shiro had been very strict about the ‘No Work’ rule for their home, and that he’d been driven to a point where the rule was being exempted was worrisome.

Four breakdowns. That’s more than he’s had in a long, long, time. It was telling just how much stress he was under. He couldn’t even really blame Shiro for putting him under temporary house arrest. Especially after his last breakdown.

Keith felt his cheeks flush at the very thought of that breakdown, the embarrassment so strong that he had to physically stop typing and bury his face in his hands in a fruitless attempt to hide from his own shame. He couldn’t believe he’d done that to Lance. Breaking down and unloading all that personal shit. Like Lance wanted to hear about Keith’s personal traumas, as if he hadn’t gone through assaults and shit like that his entire life.

Fuck, it was no wonder Lance had bailed. Keith hadn’t even been friends with him for one day before he went and made shit weird; he would have made a break for it too if someone had dumped heavy shit like that on him.

He was the single most pathetic creature in the entire world.

Violet eyes peeked between pale fingers, glancing towards the note perked against the glass of his window. He’d read through Lance’s note over and over again, but there was no indication for when and if the Omega was going to contact him. Sure, the note said that Lance wanted to ‘make it up’ to him,’ but that could mean anything. What if ‘make it up’ meant sending one of Hunk’s cakes and than cutting off the friendship.

Keith reached over and checked his cellphone for what felt like the hundredth time. Shay had sent him a lot of worried texts while he’d been unconscious; apparently hearing the story somewhat second hand from Hunk. She’d taken on herself to make sure he was alright, and, somehow, it ended up becoming a thing between them.

They texted each other.

They were text-friends.

Friends who texted.

He already had an entire folder full of pictures of cute things she’d sent him. Most of them were nice plants, some were dogs, one was a picture of her grandma holding the picture he’d signed up proudly. Most of the messages in his phone came from Shay now, with her responding every forty minutes or so. He’s still not sure how it happened, or how they were keeping up a friendship based on their favorite sweets, but it was happening and Keith was just sort of being dragged along for the ride.

He’d only gotten one text from Lance so far; a link to the Voltron App Lance had wanted him to join. No word on if he was alright, or when Keith would see him again. Or if he would see him again.

Keith bit his lip. He’d already downloaded the App, but he hadn’t checked it out yet. There was a part of him that wanted to wait; to let the anticipation build and reward himself by playing around with it after work. But in this one morning of trying desperately to distract himself he’d gotten through two days worth of paperwork.

Maybe he should slow down a bit; try out the App.

He wasn’t sure he wanted to though.

He was nervous about Lance; stuck somewhere between being worried about him and wanting to avoid him. He’d said some personal shit to Lance, stuff that took him a long time to open up about to other people. It was uncomfortable to think that the tanned Omega had seen him like that, knew about Ma and Pa because Keith had told him in delirium, knew that he could be broken so easily. It was nerve wreaking, and a part of him was terrified at what Lance could do with that information.

Paranoia was like an old and familiar parasite within him, and it insisted that Lance was going to use that weakness against him. Shiro had spent a long time trying to work that mistrust out of Keith’s system, but it was still there, like an unwanted scar across his skin. It was unfair, he knew that, but that was the way he’d been for so long it was strange to trust people.

It was terrible, because he did want to trust people. He wanted to trust Lance.

Maybe that’s what happened. In his delirium he saw someone he wanted to trust, wanted to make a connection with, and went with it.

Shay told him that Lance was alright, that he was going to bring him a honey cake next time he came to visit, that she was sending him a fresh pot of lavender when he did. But those were Shay’s words, not Lance’s. She was honest and sweet, but she couldn’t make those promises for Lance. If he wanted to break off this friendship than he had every right. Shay seemed sure he would visit Keith again, but the violet eyed Omega just wasn’t sure.

Keith shuffled, burrowing himself deeper into his pillows, the stuffed hippo Pidge slept with last night cuddled right next to his head. He should crawl back under his Nest, but he didn’t want to be in the Nest for what he was about to do.

He glanced at the tabbed ARP webpage.

The one that had their responses to his interview with Luxia Queen.

Even the anxiety about Lance and the possible end of their friendship wasn’t as bad as the thought of going through that page. Or was it? It was hard to decide which one was worse. Lance was a real pain in his chest, a personal hurt that was caused by the younger Gane’s own mistakes. The ARP sight was just a scary fantasies by people he would never meet.

Alright, Lance was scarier, but the ARP site was still terrifying.

Really terrifying.

“No.” Keith muttered, closing his laptop gently and pushing it away. He grabbed the hippo, rolling back into his Nest, surrounded himself with the soft fabrics. “No, no, not today. Don’t do it Kogane, you asshole.”

He snuggled himself into the Nest, breathing in the smell of the stuffed animal. It smelled very strongly of Pidge forest and rain scent. He’s glade he asked for it last night, it felt good to hold it. Maybe it wasn’t as warm as a real hug, but it still felt wonderful while he was snuggled under his favorite blankets. Shiro’s oversized T-shirt felt wonderful against his skin too, and Keith was grateful his brother let him sleep in it today. Though, the gigantic pillow Antok and Kolivan dropped off last night was probably one of the best things he’d ever had in his Nest. He’d have to ask where they’d gotten it later.

Keith flexed his toes, a small smile playing across his face.

Alright, maybe Shiro was on to something with this house arrest. This was the best he’d felt in weeks. When was the last time he’d Nested? He couldn’t even remember. Maybe that was why the week had been so hard on him. Aside from the release date, of course.

His phone buzzed. Another text from Shay most likely. He grinned, reaching his hand out of the Nest and grabbing his phone.

 _I personally believe honey is the best sweetener_.

Keith smiled, typing out his response, because of course honey is the best sweetener. He couldn’t wait to try out the Honey Apple Crisp she’d been talking about.

He crawled back into place, abandoning his phone for now. He really should get back to work now. He may be all caught up, and even ahead now that typing and video calls where all he had to do, but it never hurt to be ahead. But it was so tempting to lay here and waste the rest of his morning in the Nest.

Decisions.

He should at least email Florona within the next hour; he muses. He should set up a meeting with her as soon as possible so he could break the news to her in person. It was something they needed to sit down and discuss together rather than over emails, and she would have to be driven out here for the meeting. Or maybe he could video call her? Yea, that sounded like less work.

Fuck, he’d needed this.

He rolled again; turning himself into a giant burrito of blankets within the Nest. The anxiety rolled away as he found himself between four walls of fluff. It was nice to feel safe; so nice. Why had he waited so long to do this again?

The sound of his guards footfalls outside the room sounded like a lullaby; their heavy footsteps passing by in a rhythmic pattern every few minutes or so. The soft vibrations of their steps carried through the wood and played against his skin lightly. It was oddly comforting; mostly silent but still filling some inner need for sound.

“Hmm.” Keith closed his eyes and breathed in the scents around him; the smells lulling in to a daze. Maybe he should take the rest of the morning off. Order some takeout, take a bath with some bath bombs, treat himself tonight. That would help him forget all about his problems.

Satisfied, Keith let himself be lulled into a small nap.

 

* * *

 

While Keith slowly fell into slumber, Lance's eyes had just began to open. He yawned, greeted by the morning light of a fresh day. He stretched his body lazily, legs poking out from under the blue covers. Then he felt movement on the bed, quickly registering it as Blue jumping up to sit next to him. The feline walked up to his cheek, brushing her head against it while purring contently.

"Morning beautiful." He pat the white cat gently, feeling her gentle purr, "Let's cuddle." Pulling up the sheets, Blue sneaked under, joining Lance in the small Nest he had on his bed. It wasn't as big as it would usually be during his heat but it was still a Nest nevertheless.

Blue mewed, her sharp blue eyes examining Lance's tired face. The Omega sighed, patting Blue on her forehead as he thought of what he had to do today. He had to go see Keith and apologize personally. Well, he'll have to go and see Keith either way, it's his job to bother him now. Man, hopefully the mullet doesn't get sick of him.

"Crossed fingers that today won't be as bad as yesterday." Lance whispered, Blue mewing in approval.

"You think so?" Lance asked, as if the feline could understand him. Blue mewed again, "If you so say, then it must be true. I hope you're right beautiful."

Lance stroked the white cat under her chin, earning a loud purr. Chuckling, the brunette slowly sat up on the bed, "Time for breakfast. I wonder if Coran made anything good today."

Thinking about it, Lance grumbled, "Scratch that, I hope Hunk made something instead and left it here."

Blue mewed before the door of his room opened.

"Good morning Lance. You still in bed?" Allura walked inside with all her glory, somehow managing to look fabulous even this early in the morning. The Omega grumbled as Blue walked up to Allura, jumping so that she was seated in her arms.

"Traitor! I trusted you Blue!" Lance complained but the cat mewed again.

"We both know Blue likes me more. We have a deep connection between us, isn't that right Blue?" Allura smiled, scratching the cat's head, earning a purr in response.

"As if! She's only purring because you're hitting her sweet spot. Blue and I have history you don't have, deal with it." Lance pushed himself back down onto the bed again, closing his eyes when the sunlight hit his eyes. It really looked like it was going to be a nice day today.

"You have a point. I'll go ahead and say that she loves us both." Allura walked further inside, grabbing Lance's hand to push him up, "Unfortunately for you, there's work to be done. You can't stay laying around in your room when people's lives are at stake here."

Lance hummed in displeasure, "And Hunk told me I was the one who likes to exaggerate. Geez... People won't die if I don't get up. Give me five more minutes."

"They might. Lance, what you're doing is important for all of us, especially during hard times like these. Get up and get to work." The female Alpha pulled but with no success. Lance protested, limply laying down as Allura tried to get him to stand up. The Omega was set on marking it difficult for her, and Allura could see it. The CEO of Altea Corp growled, grabbing a pillow before hitting the Omega with it.

"Ouch! Hey! What are-"

"Get up! Work awaits!" Allura hit him again while Blue jumped out of her arms, landing on the bed near where the Omega was.

Lance recovered, raising a brow and looking up at Allura who was grinning at him. A malicious smirk found it's way onto his face, "You asked for it!" He grabbed a pillow of his own, hitting Allura with it. Soon the pillows were being thrown everywhere and Lance's nest was diminishing by the second.

"Lance! Your Nest!"

"A small sacrifice for my grand victory!"

"Victory? You must mean defeat?" Allura threw another pillow, Lance returning fire.

They went at it for what seemed like five minutes before the door opened, revealing Coran on the other side, "Oh my! This reminds me of-Ugh!" The elder Beta was hit hard, the two relatives ceasing their fight to assess the damage.

"Coran! Are you alright?" Allura asked in concern, the Beta smiling as the pillow fell down from his face.

"I'm quite alright. A little surprised but-"

"I would say it's my win Allura. They don't call me the sharpshooter for nothing." Lance interrupted, standing on his bed proudly in his pajamas.

The Alpha sighed, arms on her hips, "I believe that I have emerged victories here. Also, that is a nickname you gave yourself when we went with father to practice gun shooting. Your shots were far from perfect."

"What!? I doubled your score! You can't say that I'm not good! I'm the best shot there is!" Lance jumped off from the bed, facing Allura in a challenge.

"I won't deny it, you are a good shot Lance. Perhaps we should begin focusing more on your physical combat skills? You still need to polish those. Your form is-"

"Okay! I got it! I'll work on it!" Lance interrupted, watching as Blue jumped into Allura's arms. Some may see this as a strange beginning of the day but for Lance and everyone else that lived in Allura's mansion, this was their typical morning, pillow fights and bickering included.

"Is that a pimple I see?" Lance grinned, walking over to Allura who gave him a 'look' as he approached. Upon closer inspection, Lance confirmed that it was indeed a pimple, "I might have a face mask that'll help you with that. It should help you get rid of it, just remind me to give it to you tonight."

"Thank you, that would be appreciated." Allura sighed but was glad that Lance noticed it himself. She always welcomed it when he helped her take care of her outer appearance, enjoying the way many of Lance's products felt good on her skin. Omegas were sensitive creatures, much more than Alphas, so it wasn't surprising that her cousin would know about these things the best.

"Ehem... Breakfast is ready. If you don't hurry up, it'll get cold." Coran reminded them both, and as soon as he did, Lance made a run for it, putting on his clothes. Cold breakfast was a big NO in his book. Wait a second...

"Wait, you made it? Please don't tell me you made it."

"How rude! I'll have you know that my scrambled eggs are top notch! I still haven't found a worthy enough of an opponent to compare them to!" The Beta proudly stroked his orange moustache, turning to leave, "I'll be waiting for you both downstairs then. Don't be late."

Blue mewed.

"Oh! You too Blue! I bought some delicious canned food you'll surely take a linking to. I'm confident in it." And with that, the Beta left.

"Ugh... Food goo..." Lance mumbled in disappointment.

"I heard that!" Coran's voice made them both chuckle. The Beta's food wasn't the best but it was always the thought that counted. That's why they couldn't just outright reject his cooking. They loved him too much to hurt him like that. Since Coran's cooking was... unique, Lance began calling it 'food goo' because it tasted just like goo. Ugh...

"I'll head downstairs then. If you'd like, Coran and I could drop you off at the Gane Company on our way to Altea Corp." Allura suggested, earning a smile from her cousin.

"That would be great, thanks."

Satisfied, the Alpha made her leave, joining Coran downstairs in the kitchen while Lance readied himself for the day. He had his morning routine mind you! First he took a shower, then brushed his teeth, hydrated his skin, dried his hair, and then put on fresh clothes for the day. His favorite green jacket was hanging on the hanger just by the door, taking it on his way downstairs.

The breakfast wasn't appealing, just as he thought. Coran managed to make scrambled eggs without burning them but that still didn't mean that they tasted good. Ugh... Yep! Definitely not good. All three of them ate in a chatter, a usual morning atmosphere for the Alteanis family.

After they were done with the breakfast, Allura kept her word, taking Lance along with her and Coran to drop him off at the Gane company. Their driver stopped near the entrance of the skyscraper and soon Lance remembered that he still didn't have a pass with him. He dreaded the thought of another guard catching him sneaking inside. Well, if he had to do it, then there's that.

"Good luck Lance, we'll see you later then." Allura waved with a smile on her face. The Omega returned it, bidding them farewell as the car sped off, leaving him alone. Lance took in a deep breath, eyeing the entrance before him. He's faced with yet another challenge right off the bat.

The brunette walked up to the entrance, noticing that the bonded Beta was still there. Good, maybe he won't see-Wait a second! Spotting a familiar figure, Lance stopped in place, his eyes trained on Antok and the many documents he was carrying in his hand. Huh? What was he doing? Only one way to find out.

The Omega made his way over, surprising the guard, "Morning! That's a lot of papers you're carrying. Is Keith planning to burn them or something?"

Antok grumbled under his breath, continuing his walk to a black car that was waiting for him, "Mr. Kogane is staying home today. I'm bringing him paperwork so that he can work on it at hom-"

 _"What!?_ Keith isn't here!? How!? Why!?" He's not here? Then what's the point of him sneaking inside the building? Lance thought for a second, an idea coming to mind. If Keith isn't here, then he'll go to him instead.

"Mr. Kogane is waiting for me. I don't have time to chat with you here." Antok placed the papers in the backseat of his black car, closing the door before heading over to the diver's side. Getting into the car and closing the door, Lance quickly followed the guard, leaning against his window, "Take me with you!"

The guard growled. Not pleased with that idea.

"Why is Keith home? Is he sick?" Did Keith still feel nauseous after what happened yesterday? Was it really that bad? Worry began washing over the tanned Omega. What if Keith really was sick? All bundled up in his Nest? It must be bad if he's not coming to work today.

"Mr. Kogane is still recovering. Now if you'll excuse me." Antok closed the window, ignoring Lance's protests and driving onto the main road.

"Shit! What now?" How will he get to the Gane mansion? He doesn't even know where it is! Let alone how to get to it!

The fact that Keith was staying home worried Lance further, especially after what happened yesterday. What if he's in Heat? He was so close to it in the car so it wouldn't be a surprise. Still, his sweet-talk should have relaxed him enough to prevent it. Was Lance's sweet-talk not enough? What if he got into Heat right after he left?

Damn. He should have just stayed with Keith until he woke up. He though it would be better for the both of them but if Keith's condition got worse after he left, he'll never forgive himself. The day may not turn out to be as great as he thought after all.

Pulling his phone out of the pocket, Lance dialed the only number he knew would help him get to the Gane mansion. The person answered on the sixth ring.

"Hey loser! What do you need?"

"Hey Pidgeon! I need you to do me a favor."

"Hmmm... What kind of a favor?" Pidge sounded skeptical as she waited for his answer.

"I need you to take me to the Gane mansion."

Lance heard a dark chuckle as a response to his request.

 

* * *

 

A buzz from his cellphone roused Keith from his nap. He grumbled, fighting his way out of the blankets and crawling from beneath the Nest and reaching for the device. Shay again, asking if he would like to try one of her famous Chocolate Fig Honey Cake the next time he happened by the café. Or if he would like her to bring some over “if that’s alright; you don’t have to have any if you don’t want.”

That actually sounded delicious. What did he do to deserve Shay? Fuck; he didn’t want to make her drive all they way out here. He should text Antok, have him stop by the café to pick it up before he left the Gane Company building with his paperwork. Keith shot a quick text to Antok’s phone before he carefully responded to Shay reassuring her that he, of course, wanted to try her cake and that she didn’t have to extend any extra effort for him.

Job done, Keith rolled back into his Nest, letting himself sink into the fluffy fortress.

Keith arched his back; stretching the sensitive muscles and cracking his shoulders a bit. He fell back; limp as weeks of pent up stress slowly fell off his body. Yea, a nice bath with those bath bombs would be nice tonight.

What else should he do today?

Going on a short motorcycle ride was probably out while he was under house arrest. Shiro had a garden out back; maybe he could walk around it and look at the flowers? Or see if Thace’s beehive had any honey in it?  
  
Keith popped his neck, burying his nose into the stuffed hippo. Or he could stay here, in his soft Nest, lazing the day away. It wasn’t something he could ever remember doing; so it would definitely be an experience.

He should make some tea; that would go good with the cake Shay was sending over. Yes; he’d make tea and have a slice of cake when Antok got here. He’d finish up his paperwork real quick and than head back to laze in the Nest. Spend the day relaxing like Shiro wanted, and stay out of trouble.

Sound plan.

Solid plan.

...Right after he called Florona…

Snapping his eyes open, Keith groaned and pushed himself up. He crawled out of the Nest, towards the spot where he laptop lay abandoned. He opened the slim computer, quickly typing in his password and making a video call to Slav.

It didn’t take long for the doctor to answer, his face springing on the screen almost instantly. “Oh! Hello Keef! There is a ninety-three percent chance you are feeling well in this reality; yes?”

“Hey Slav.” Keith waved at the camera, not bothering to hide his unprofessional and pajama clad state from the man. “I was hoping to speak with Florona? Privately.”

“Oh.” Slav tapped his fingers together, looking over his shoulder. “Of course. I will retrieve her.”

The man walked of screen. There were a few barely audible whispers somewhere off screen, and the sound of a door being opened and closed. Less than a minute later a head of red heir popped onto screen, and Florona smiled happily at him. “Hello Vice President Kogane! It’s good to see you’re doing well after what happened!”

“Hello Florona.” Keith nodded at the woman; relaxed further by her beaming smile. “I would have called you to my office for this…but…well…”

He gestured around him.

“That’s alright Vice President Kogane.” Florona reassured happily. “It would have taken me weeks to recover from everything that happened to you. You just make sure to get your rest and come back to work in good health! We’re all wishing you well!”

Keith paused for a moment, brow furrowed in confusion at her words. “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem!” Florona smiled again. Her expression fell though, becoming more worried. “But you wanted to speak to me about something?”

“Yes.” Keith nodded, letting himself become serious for a moment. This was going to be hard, but he wanted to do this face to face. “It’s about Project BB.”

Florona’s worried face devolved, becoming outright anxiety ridden. “Yes. What about it? Slav hasn’t said anything yet.”

“Shiro hasn’t emailed Slav yet.” Keith nodded. “It will take a few more days before he does, but I wanted to speak with you first.”

“What is it?” Florona bit her lip; eyes becoming a bit teary as she fought her own feelings. “Please. Tell me.”

“Don’t tell Slav yet.” Keith leaned forward, readying himself for the girl’s reaction to the news he was about to drop. “But it’s passed all the test and has been approved, and you are going to be it’s first Tester.”

There was a few moments of silence; the girl on screen frozen in disbelief. She hadn’t quite processed the information yet; the words still reeling in her brain. Keith could spot the exact moment she realized what he said, because her eyes widened and her face visible brightened. He was suddenly glad he was doing this by video call, because she looked ready to throw herself over the desk in a hug.

“Thank you Vice President Kogane!” She beamed; eyes watering whit happy tears. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I can never repay you for this!”

“Actually, you can.” Keith stated; leaning forward to make sure his face was lined evenly with her sight.

“Yes! Of course! What can I do!” She smiled happily, leaning forward in anticipation, not even caring what Keith might ask of her.

“Think of it as a spy game.” Keith smiled a bit. “Try and see if anyone else would like to test the product. Don’t tell them, but drop subtle hints and see if anyone else you work with would like to break out of their bonding if they could. Tell me about anyone you can find? Can you do that?”

“Of course!” Florona smiled widely. “You can trust me, Vice President Kogane, not a soul will find out!”

“Good.” Keith nodded, satisfied with her answer. “I’m trusting you Florona.”

“Don’t worry! I won’t let you down.” Florona waved. “Thank you again for the opportunity Vice President Kogane. I can never thank you enough.”

“Just have a nice day.” Keith leaned back, letting his back fall against a set of pillows. “I’m going back to my Nest.”

“Of course.” Florona nodded. “Have a nice day. I hope you get well soon.”

With that Keith ended the video call; closing the laptop lightly and sliding away. That had been exhausting, but at least it was done now. He’d be able to rest easily now.

He stood on his knees, making his way back into his place of comfort and settling once again. Now he could truly relax with no lingering anxiety. Now, all he had to look forward to was Shay’s cake and a nice cup of tea over some paperwork. No drama, no surprises, just a nice and relaxing day at home.

Then there was a knock on the door. Keith gave the person permission to enter and when they opened the door, Matt emerged behind it with a smile on his face. He was carrying a tray in hand, a glass of lemonade on top of it.

"Hey, how're you doing? Feeling better?" Matt walked in, aiming for the bedside table to place the lemonade on it, "Shiro told me to check on you. He said I had to make sure you're not overworking yourself too much."

Keith sat up on he bed, still in his nest but now focused on Matt's presence, "I'm good. No, actually, I feel great. You have no idea how much I needed this Matt. I feel live I've been reborn."

"Haha! That's good! After everything you went through, you really deserve it." Matt put his hands on his hips, glad to hear that Keith was doing better, "I'll tell Shiro that everything is fine on your end then. Need anything else before I go?"

The Omega thought for a second but couldn't think of anything he would need. He'll drink the lemonade, snuggle into his nest some more until Antok comes with the cakes. Then he'll make himself some tea and see where the rest of the day takes him. He just might end up going to the garden.

**BAM!**

A sudden loud bang shook both Keith and Matt, making them both jump up.

"What was that!?" Keith asked anxiously, his body tensing up. Oh no... What now?

"I'll go check, you stay here." Matt ran out the room, pausing at the door, "I'll contact Kolivan and his men. They should know what's going on." And with that, Matt closed the door, leaving Keith alone while the noises outside just got louder and louder. What was that? It sounded like firecrackers were being thrown all over the garden.

Keith stood up from his bed, looking out the window. He spotted some of his men running to see what the commotion was about before they were sprayed with the watering system of the mansion. The poor guards tried to shield themselves but without luck, all three of them were soaking wet, running away from the water

Right, so much for relaxing.

Throwing back the blankets, Keith bolted out of his room. His bare feet slapping against the floor as he made his way down the hall. A few of Kolivan’s men passed him, spreading to different parts of the mansion to stop whatever was happening. One such member, Regris, stopped in his tracks when he noticed the Omega running down the hall. The bodyguard turned off his path, chasing after his charge. “Mr. Kogane! You need to get back to your room man!”

“What’s going on!?” Keith hissed as he turned to glare at the guard. “What’s happening?”

“Don’t worry Mr. Kogane.” The guar grabbed his shoulder, trying to pull him back towards the room. “We think it’s just Ms. Holt again. I’ll get on it as soon as I can figure out what she did.”

“Pidge?” Keith hisses. “Why would she hack our own mansion!”

“We don’t know Sir.” Regris tugged him, pushing the Omega back down the hall. “But we’ll figure it out. You just get your rest and maybe the boss won’t kill us.”

“How do you know it’s Pidge?” Keith asked, struggling against the guard as he continued to push the smaller man down the hall.

“It’s always Ms. Holt.” Regris replied, deadpan. “I’m going to try and fix our security measures she hacked. You just rest up and get all better! I promise you can yell at her later.”

“Fine.” Keith gave up, crossing his arms. Regris grinned, pushing Keith back inside his room before slamming the door shut behind him. Keith waited for only about two minutes before turning and trying to open the door again.

The door banged against something heavy outside.

Shit. Regris blocked the door; clever bastard. Keith was going to kill him when her got back here. Keith stomped over to his nest, plopping down on the soft pillows. He crossed his arms, not pouting at all, and waited for Regris to come back and free him from the room.

It was fifteen agonizing minutes of waiting, with only a brief text from Shay to distract him, before anything happened again. There were heavy footfalls sounding outside the door, and the sound of an annoyed groan. Less than a minute later there was a heavy knock at the door.

"I'm innocent! I swear!" Keith heard a familiar voice on the other side of the door, his heartbeat gaining on speed. He swallowed, hesitating before giving permission for the person to enter.

Kolivan opened the door, an irritated look on his face. He was carrying a person on his shoulder, the said person, Lance, squirming in the guard's hold, "C-Come on big guy! You know you're my favorite, right!?" Lance tried his luck before tilting his head to the side to spot Keith.

"Keith! Help me! I'm being assaulted!" The Omega urged while Kolivan growled. Now that Keith noticed it, Kolivan was soaking wet. That would explain why he was this mad, despite his usually cool demeanor. He was pissed.

"I have found the intruder Mr. Kogane. It seems that Ms. Holt served as a distraction in order to create an opening for Mr. McClain to sneak inside unnoticed. Luckily Antok managed to catch sight of him as he was entering the premises." Kolivan informed, trying to keep his face as even as possible, "Mr. McClain demanded to see you so I brought him here. Should I have him escorted off the premises?"

"What!? No, no, you can't do this to me Koli! Don't you see how much effort I put in to see my princess? Give me some credit!" Lance looked at Keith, meeting his violet eyes. All of a sudden he recalled yesterday's events, noting the way Keith was looking at him too. He quieted down, not breaking the eye contact they held.

"Keith." He spoke softly, "Can I stay?"

 _“Lance.”_ Keith stared at the tanned Omega, somewhat astonished that he was here. It was one thing to break into the Gane Company, but it was another altogether to find his home and break in. What was he even thinking? “I’m surprised you’re here. I figured you’d run for the hills after yesterday.”

The brunette raised a brow, "Run? Me?" Never moving his eyes away from Keith, Lance smiled, "If you thought I'd run after that then you've got another thing coming mullet. Why would I even run? I'm not a coward."

Geez... So much for Keith believing in him. It hurt.

"Ummm... But before we talk about that, how about you tell Koli to put me down? It's really uncomfortable up here." Lance pointed while the Alpha growled. Ever the loyal guard, Kolivan waited for Keith's orders before doing anything.

Keith felt his lips quirk a bit, something warm spilling into his chest. "You're too stupid to be a coward. Seriously Lance? Breaking into my house?"

Violet eyes flicked towards Kolivan's wet face, taking in the cold anger from his guard. Keith smiled at him, feeling his worries ease away. Kolivan was dedicated if nothing else, and he couldn't be any more thankful for the older man. "Put him down Kolivan. You go get dry and I'll take care of Lance."

Kolivan grumbled a bit, dropping Lance on a nearby pile of pillows before turning to silently storm out the room. Keith watched him go, relaxing into his own pile of pillows as he listened to the footfalls fade away. He turned towards his guest now, smiling easily as he let the previous warmth wash over him. "It's good to see you Lance, but please just call before you visit next time."

The Omega stood up, patting his wrinkled clothes, "And lose the moment of surprise? I don't think so." He turned to face the fellow Omega, a smile on his face, "Judging by your reaction, I'd say it was mission accomplished. Ha! There's not a single building I can't sneak into, just so you know." Then he remembered something crucial, "By the way! You _STILL_ didn't give me the pass! What's up with that? Do I need to get on my knees and beg for it? That's probably what you're going for, aren't you?"

Keith reached out a pulled the stuffed hippo from his nest, cracking his neck as he pulled it closer and wrapped his arms around it. With the backup of the mighty hippo, he faced Lance with a smirk. "Oh, Mr. McClain how could I simply _give_ you a pass after you broke into my home? How can I simply give a dangerous criminal such as yourself a pass to my office?"

"Criminal? I risked my life to get here!" Lance folded his arms, "You have no idea what trouble I went through to get here. You should be thankful." He was in Pidge's dept once again. Now she has him under her thumb.

The tanned Omega spotted the hippo, eyes going wide. Is this the one Keith was talking about before? "Oh my god! Oh no you don't!" Lance pointed at it, leaning his hand against his lips to stop a chuckle from escaping him, "You really do have a hippo! I can't believe this!"

Thinking quick, Lance reached out for his phone, "I have to document this for future blackmail purposes! Also for insurance because I think my heart just took off running!" How was Keith so cute?

Keith turned the hippo to face him, speaking to it like it as if it would actually be able to hear him. "Do you hear that Hippolyta? He's trying to blackmail us. A true master criminal stands before us."

"Well." Keith purposely turns the hippo's face towards Lance, holding her up as if she were the champion of justice needed to defeat the villain before him. If the violet eyed Omega imagined that Hippolyta stood as fierce as her namesake upon a throne of badass than that was his business. "We are unashamed! Take all the pictures you want McClain; Hippolyta and I shall not surrender. We are unafraid of what the future might hold. Plus, we live with Pidge, there is nothing more to use against us."

Lance was taken aback, stunned in place. Keith would surrender so easily? Maybe he was still sick? The brunette walked closer, checking Keith's forehead to see if he was warm. He sighed in relief when he touched the mullet's cold skin. Good, no Heats in sight.

He took his chance, snapping a picture or two. Okay, maybe five but that was because he doubted such a golden opportunity would ever present itself again.

"You're acting weird today. Are you sure you're okay?" Lance asked just in case, eyeing Keith as if he was carrying a strange virus, "You're not gonna yell at me for breaking in? Not a single complaint? Just one?" He watched Keith carefully, his face turning into a confused one.

Then out of the corner of his eye, Lance spotted something he heard so much about, "There it is!" He walked past Keith, going over to his Nest, "Wow... This is a mess! What did you do?" The blankets and sheets were all stocked up on top of one another but there was no order whatsoever. The biggest flaw Lance spotted was that Keith had made his Nest with many different colored clothing. It was already straining his eyes looking at it!

"It's a good thing I came, just in time to save you from this tragedy. Lancey Lance will give you some Nesting tips so listen up mullet!" He turned to face Keith, pointing at the nest, "Where are your lookout holes? I don't see any. Do you even have them?"

"We're not at work right now." Keith mumbled, standing up. He practically drowned in Shiro's oversized T-shirt and Matt's oversized pajama pants and gravity pulled the down around his body. He kicked a pillow out of the way, stepping closer towards his guest, examining his Nest. "I can't be mad at you either. You may have broken in, but it was under Pidge's invite."

"Also..." Keith poked a naked toe at his Nest, rubbing it along a silken piece of fabric. He knew that his Nest wasn't perfect, having been hastily thrown together in his half dazed state just the night before, after Shiro and Matt had herded him home and hurriedly thrown any soft fabric they could find at him, but it was still his. He'd honestly meant to fix it before now, but he'd been distracted by just how much he'd needed to be in one. He hadn't Nested in a few weeks, and he knew that was unhealthy, but he'd just been too distracted by everything going on around him.

He really should fix it though. It was a mess, he knew that, he knew that...but...

He can still see Ma tearing down his Nest, leaving him alone on a dirty floor and half vomited seat as he struggled with his Heat. Wiggling around as the Heat burned through his body and scratched beneath his skin; trying to hold back the fat tears behind a swollen face and barely gasping breaths. The skin had been the worst, and his broken nails tried to scratch at his thighs to try and make them stop.

The Omega didn't want Lance to tear down his Nest; he couldn't stand the thought. Objectively, he knew that the Nest needed to be fixed right now, and that he needed help from an Omega who actually knew what he was doing, but he still didn't want Lance to just touch it and tear it down.

Keith took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. Lance wasn't trying to hurt him; he just wanted to help. It was sweet of him to make sure that his fellow Omega had a healthy Nest. This was a sweet gesture, meant to make Keith's mental health better and provide a more relaxing environment. They needed to take down the Nest to do this. He could do this, he could. Lance knew what he was doing and just wanted to help. He'd come back after Keith had dragged him through hell and then made everything weird, and was still just looking out for him.

Fuck, he didn't deserve a friend like Lance.

He hadn't realized his shoulders had started shaking the slightest bit. He swallowed a lump that formed in his throat, holding Hippolyta tighter against his chest. He took a deep breath, taking comfort in Pidge's forest scent, before calming himself down enough to face Lance's ocean blue eyes. "I rushed making the Nest last night. Where do you suggest we start fixing things?"

But even though Keith said that, Lance noticed the small shake in his arms. The Nest did look like it was made in a rush and that's understandable. After what happened yesterday, he didn't blame Keith at all. The question, however, was if the fellow Omega would let him help improve the Nest.

When it comes to Nesting, trust is required. Would Keith trust him to help him fix his personal Nest? This Nest was different from any other in a sense that it was in Keith's room. This was the place he would find comfort in, even in the hardest of times. It's the Nest that means the most to Keith, unlike the one Blumfump and Malcote built for them back at the Gane Company. This one was special.

Lance was hesitant but judging by the look in Keith's eyes, he was granted the permission to help. If the mullet was willing to let him touch his Nest, then who was he to refuse?

"First thing's first, get in." The brunette motioned for Keith to get inside, the mullet complying willingly. He did give Lance a doubtful look, hesitant, but he did it nevertheless.

Now then!

With Keith inside the Nest, he won't even notice Lance tempering with it. Genius! "I'll make you a Nest you'll remember for the rest of your life, just you wait and see." He was pretty sure Keith would be too busy getting comfy that he wouldn't even notice him doing anything.

"The clothes are all over the place, not to mention the blankets and sheets. Jeez, I won't be able to color code it but I'll do it next time. For now, let's focus on getting you comfortable." Lance didn't touch the materials that were close to Keith but did pick up a blanket, throwing it over the mullet to cover him whole. This way Keith won't see anything and won't get anxious about it.

"You have a lot of clothes in here. That's nice." Lance smiled, sensing the different scents that were coming from the clothes. Keith was really loved. All he had to do was make the mullet see that, but then again, he probably already knew. He just had to push it forward a bit more.

"I'll put the clothes close to your body, then blankets and lastly the sheets. How's that sound?" The brunette asked, taking Keith's preferences into consideration.

"Sounds good." Keith muttered, rubbing at his eye. He forced his rapid heartbeat to steady, taking a deep breath and dropping to his knees. He crawled through the opening of his makeshift Nest, rolling over onto his back. Pillows sunk around him as he sank into the fluffy bedding. Violent eyes fell closed, blocking out the sight of his Nest slowly being dismantled. Safe inside, the Omega took deep, calming, breaths and let his body fall limp.

He could do this.

He _could._

"Your bedroom is nice. It's really big. I mean, my room is big as well but yours is even bigger. Is this one of the larger rooms in the mansion?" Lance asked curiously, trying to keep Keith's mind away from the Nest, "I bet Shiro's bedroom is bigger. Definitely is."

Since Keith was covered with a blanket, it made it easier for Lance to work around rearranging the clothes. Everything really was all over the place, "By the way! I saw that you have a pool outside in the garden. Do you use it? We should have a pool party." The Omega gasped, "We could invite everyone over! It would give me a chance to expand my horizon." There's nothing better than a pool party because it gives you a chance to look around at the goods.

"Who, exactly, is everyone in this situation?" Keith didn't bother opening his eyes. "You can't just invite a bunch of strangers into the house, Lance, it'll drive Kolivan over the brink."

The brunette grinned, "Don't worry Keith, Koli loves me, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Those words made Keith grumble, "And what do you mean 'who'? Everyone of course! We can invite your employees, the Omega, Shiro, Matt, Pidge and even Allura too! She'd love it! Ehem... Although seeing Allura in her bathing suit might deal a lot of deadly blows. It would be a risk we'd have to take." She was a goddess after all.

"We can't just invite all my employees over for a pool party, Lance." Keith sighed heavily, making the blanket over his face puff a bit. "They're working right now. And there are a _lot_  of them. Kolivan might actually die. Antok would..."

"Fuck." Keith cursed lightly. "If your little break-in ruined my paperwork or Shay's cake, I _will_ be forced to launch you into the sun."

"Huh? Shay's cake?" The tanned Omega raised a brow, "She's bringing over cake?"

"No. I asked Antok to get it for me. Shay offered to bring it over but I didn't want to trouble her." Keith explained while Lance paused, eyes wide.

"What!? Are you and Shay best friends now? Ha! I knew you'd like both her and Hunk! They're awesome, aren't they? I bet you don't regret coming to the coffee shop with me now." If Keith was in a better state, Lance would rub it in his face, "Wait... You're texting her too? You never texted me even once! Not even a single text! I'm hurt!" How cruel can Keith be? "Did you at least get my message? The one with the link to Voltron?"

"I was waiting for you to text me, actually, I didn't want to bother you either." Keith arched his back a bit, stretching his muscles. "I never text first."

Keith gestured towards his phone, unsure if Lance could see, but also uncaring right now. "But I did get your link.

The brunette sighed, "You should've told me you had a rule like that. I'll be sure to blow up your phone tomorrow then." He'll send so many messages that Keith's phone will break.

Lance gently stuffed a pillow to the side before pausing to admire his work. It was perfect, already looking much better than it did before. Now he just had to work on the finishing touches. He turned, spotting the item he was looking for. Picking it up, he walked back to the Nest, "So do you like Voltron? I sent you an invite to our chat group but I didn't get a notification that you joined. You better do it soon or else the blackmail material will only grow. Pidge, Hunk and I are already talking shit behind you back."

Lance reached for an opening he made in the Nest, offering Keith his hippo plush, "It's done. Here, take this."

"Thank you." Keith's pale hands reached for the soft plush, pulling it towards him into a hug. "I haven't actually logged on yet."

"I've been busy trying to catch up on work." Keith's violet eyes opened, meeting blue orbs head on. "And Pidge can't blackmail me anymore, she's used everything. Don't let her lie to you; I'm immune now."

The brunette hummed, "We'll see about that. There's always blackmail material mullet, you can never get rid of it." Lance sat down on the floor, folding his legs as he leaned his upper body against the bed. His blue eyes watched Keith's violet ones curiously, a smile on his face, "Do you like the Nest?"

Keith paused, eyes roaming over the newly formed Nest. It wasn't to his usual taste, but it was far, far, better than his makeshift Nest had been. Nice and evenly colored, structured in a way that provided maximum comfort. Lance really had done a fantastic job, especially since Keith had been inside the whole time.

"It's nice." Keith mumbled lightly, face heating up as he examined his Nest. He pulled Hippolyta closer, burying his face so Lance wouldn't notice, not wanting to give the tanned Omega a bigger head than he already had. He poked at Antok and Kolivan's pillow, humming as it's scent rolled over him. The pile of clothes and personal items where nice and evenly spread now. "Thank you, Lance, you did a good job."

He let himself fall against the pillow. "I haven't felt this good in weeks."

Lance smiled, watching as Keith buried himself in the Nest he made. It was comforting to see the fellow Omega finally relax like this, a huge contrast to his usual self in the office. Lance wasn't used to seeing this side of Keith, and if he had to be honest, it was a bit strange, but not in a bad way. Trusting Keith was also a sight to see, special in his own way.

The brunette chuckled, watching through the lookout hole he made. He leaned his arms on the bed, content, "You're cute." He said without a second thought, the words escaping him before he knew it.

Before Lance could backpedal and play his words off as a joke a pillow hit his face; smacking him dead center. The pillow didn't hurt at all, falling harmlessly to the ground beside him. Lance blinked, lost for a moment, watching Keith's pale hand retreat back into the Nest quickly. His brain caught up to him though, and he squawked indignantly. "Hey! What was that for!"

"Don't you lie to me McClain." Keith's voice sounded from inside the Nest, and Lance could vaguely make out the sight of Keith rolling himself under a blanket. He looked like a giant, fluffy, burrito. Fuck, he needed to stop being cute. Keith's voice was muffled now, coming out aa barely audible to Lance's ears. "Keep being a liar and I won't share any of Shay's cake with you."

"You wouldn't do that!" Lance screeched, leaning close against the bed, "I did nothing wrong! It's you fault for being so damn cute! I took critical damage over here!" He stressed, leaning closer to the Nest, "And I'm not a liar, that came straight from the heart! The heart! Hey! Keith, you hear me?" He tried to peek inside but wasn't sure if Keith could hear him because of all the blankets.

"Earth to Keith! You're breaking my heart over here!" Lance complained before the door suddenly opened with a thud, making him jump up in a startle.

"What're you two doing?" Pidge came in, eyes landing on Lance, then on the Nest, "Is Keith inside?"

"Yeah he is! He's ignoring me! Help me Pidge!" Lance turned to face the female Alpha who now walked over to them, closing the door behind her. She observed the Nest and the way Keith was hiding deep within, all covered in blankets. She turned to Lance, raising a brow, "What did you do?"

"Nothing! Keith's just shy is all." He folded his arms, sitting back down on the floor.

"Don't worry. I've got this." Pidge waved off Lance's words as he dropped on her knees, approaching the Nest cautiously. She stopped just before the entrance, cupping her hands over her mouth before calling out towards Keith loudly. "Hey! Keith! Can I come in or not?"

Silence washed over them.

A solid minute passed before anything happened again. Keith threw open the flap in the enterance to the Nest with a freed foot, inviting the Alpha girl inside. Pidge smirked, throwing up a peace sign towards Lance before crawling inside. Lance couldn't see where she settled, but he heard her smug reply. "Fuck yea! Platonic soulmates for life! Team Kidge motherfuckers! Lance stay out!"

"That's still a stupid name Pidge." Keith's voice sounded amused.

"Fuck off Keith; can't you see I'm taking your side in this war?"

"Traitor!" Lance yelled, squirting his eyes to get a better look inside the Nest. If he knew the two would use it against him, then he wouldn't have built it in the first place! Hah! How rude!

"Keith! You let her inside just like that? Inside your sacred space? I built it for you!"

"Suck it Lance! Keith trusts me with his life. We're practically siblings." Pidge cooed, more than amused.

"Well! Keith and I are way closer than that! We're... We're... Nest buddies! That's right!" He leaned close to the Nest, trying to get his point across.

"But Lance, I'm the one inside the Nest so how can you be Nest buddies? Keep dreaming lover boy." Pidge fought back, her own voice muffled by the blankets.

Lance grumbled, set on proving her wrong. How does Pidge change sides so quickly? One can never trust her with anything! The only way she would do anything for you was if you paid her back, and unfortunately, Lance was already in her debt.

"Okay! That's it! I'm calling backup!" The tanned Omega took out his phone, dialing a number.

"Who're you calling?" Pidge asked curiously.

"Hunk! He'd NEVER betray me! I can always count on him!"

"The guy from the chat?" Pidge asked, voice becoming more excited by the news. "I don't know, should we let him in Keith?"

"Isn't he working?" Keith's voice was smooth, but Lance could practically hear the smirk working it's way on his face. "I just checked with Shay; they're at the cafe."

"Ha!" Pidge laughed, eye peeking out of one of the lookout hole Lance had built. "Your backup is too far away! They'll be slow getting here, if I let them in! What now Lance? How far are you willing to go for the princess?"

"Not a princess." Keith's voice sounded. "Just to be clear."

"Shut up Keith! I'm negotiating in your favor."

"What are you playing at Pidge?" Keith's voice sounded mistrusting. "What's your endgame here? I know it's something. You don't take sides if it doesn't benefit you."

"Obviously I'm siding with you for the entertainment value."

Rude! So rude. How could they betray him like this? After all he'd been through to visit his princess. Well! If that was the way they wanted to play he'd have to pull out the big guns! Lance did the one thing that was always guaranteed to work!

The one thing Pidge is weak against; an attack on her ego.

"Alright, I see how it is." The brunette stood up, staring holes into the Nest, "Gang up on me all you want but I bet you can't beat me in a video game. They call me the Tailor because of how close I threat the needle, I always emerge victorious even in the toughest of odds." Lance claimed smugly, "I challenge you to a race. The one who wins get's to eat the loser's cake."

Pidge immediately perked up, "You? Beat me in video games? Haha! Yeah right! I can mop the floor with your sorry ass in a second!"

"Try it then. If you have the guts." Lance pressed, glad to see Pidge peek further out of the nest, a scowled look one her face. It's working.

"I'll call Hunk. Gimme a sec." Lance dialed the number, walking away to invite his friend over.

"Oh how easily the agenda is betrayed." Keith crawled from out of his Nest, as smirk plastered across his face. He made his way over to where a game console was tucked nearly onto it's place beneath a screen, plucking a set of controllers from their place and holding them up. "Only Mario Kart can save your pride now Pidge."

"I'll do you one better McClain." Pidge stormed out of Keith's Nest, standing tall with her hands on her hips, towering over the still sitting Omegas before her. "I will duel you for Princess Keith's kiss!"

"Alright." Keith immediately dropped the amused tone. "I didn't consent to that. Pick something else."

"His hand then!" Pidge snatched one of the controls from Keith's hand, holding it up like a weapon. "I shall defeat you, Sir Lance of Altea Corp, and take Princess Keith's hand in marriage!"

"I think I'll skip out on that too." Keith said, switching on the console and screen, selecting the game and putting it in. "Neither of you are knightly enough for me."

"I heard that!" Lance called out from the corner where he was talking on the phone, "I accept your challenge Pidge of the Gane Company! We shall fight for Keith's kiss!" The tanned Omega turned, "N-No! I'm talking to Pidge!" He listened to Hunk on the other side, all the while giving Pidge a challenging stare.

"But Hunk! I need you here pronto! You're my backup aren't you? Get your ass over here!" Lance stressed, tapping his foot against the floor, "Then tell Shay to come over too! Apparently Keith and her are best friends now. _YES!_ Ask her!" Lance's eyes moved to Keith, giving him a look of betrayal.

"So you're both coming? Great! Come armed Hunk, it's gonna get ugly down here after I mop the floor with Pidge's ego." He grinned, hanging up before joining the Alpha and Omega. Kneeling down, Lance grabbed a controlled, handing one to Keith as well, "If you want to fight for your rights then join the race mullet. I'll take on you both of you, no problem!"

"You're both taking this way too seriously." Keith muttered, already moving to select his character, not even bothering to look at the two scrambling beside him to catch up. "Also, if we're dueling for my hand, I'm picking the track."

"No way Keith!" Pidge jabbed a finger at him, never taking her eyes off the character select menu, choosing her favorite character. "You always pick the ones you know I hate!"

"Serves you right." Keith muttered, choosing a track that featured an erupting volcano and what looked like lots of fire. "If we're fighting for my hand in marriage and a kiss than I'm going to give myself the best advantage possible."

"Just you losers wait." Pidge glared at the two Omega next to her angrily, bringing her fingers to her eyes and repeatedly pointing towards them. "I'll win, and when I do I shall enjoy cake and blissful marriage."

"As if!" Lance countered fiercely. "If anyone is marrying Princess Keith today than it is I, Sir Lancelot of Altea!"

He turned towards Keith, smirk playing across his face. "Don't worry princess, I shall make you the happiest bride of all. I'll swift you off your feet and we'll ride into the sunset. Our wedding will be beautiful. Hunk will be my best man."

"Why are you like this?" Keith asked with a sigh, and it wasn't clear if he was speaking to Lance or Pidge, because he was to busy staring at the screen. "And select your character already, Lance, Pidge and I are ready."

"Give me a minute, this is important." Lance's sole attention was on the screen, debating whether to choose Mario or Luigi. He was undecided for a whole minute until Pidge had enough, pressing the button for him.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

"It won't matter what character you choose! Every one of them is exactly the same!"

"No, they're not! Mario is clearly faster, Luigi is more agile and Bowser is-"

"It's starting." Keith let the two know once the screen changed, counting down to the beginning of the race.

"Don't go crawling back into the Nest when you lose Pidge. You'd destroy my masterpiece." Lance grinned, blue eyes turning to hazel ones in a challenge.

"The only one who'll cry will be you McClain. I hope you got a box of tissues with you because you'll need them." Pidge returned fire, all the while poor Keith sighed in the middle. How did he get himself in involved this?

3!

2!

1!

Go!

The race started and as soon as it did, both Pidge and Lance jumped up on their knees, furiously tapping at their controllers.

"Ha! Have a banana!" Pidge smirked, moving her character into the first place.

"Hey! No fair!" Lance recovered but was passed by the rest of the racers which made Keith grin in reaction.

"See you later Lance!" He moved his controlled, currently in fifth place. He'll admit, he wasn't that good with video games but that still didn't mean that he wouldn't try to grab the victory.

It surprised both Pidge and Keith when Lance managed to catch up to them, right behind Keith now, "I'm about to drop you into last place mullet." Lance eyed the screen mischievously, shooting a shell at Keith, managing to hit his character.

"Hey!" Keith now jumped up too, all of them on their knees now.

"Tough luck! I'm aiming for the victory!" Lance passed the Omega without troubles, eyes now on Pidge's character, catching up to her to second place, "I told you Pidge, they don't call me the Tailor for nothing! Eat this!"

Lance aimed a third shell he saved just for Pidge, firing at her but missing.

"Shit!"

"Nice try lover boy! That kiss is mine!"

"Over my dead body!"

Pidge and Lance both struggled for first place, poor Keith left in the dust, currently in fourth place. The brunette and the Alpha pushed at one another now, physically trying to make the other succumb rather than outrace their characters in the game. It was the last lap and the stakes were too high!

The tension was skyrocketing, the goal in their sights.

"It's my win!"

"Not so fast!" Pidge sped up, using her saved bonus to get a speed boost, managing to pass the finish line before Lance did, earning her the first place.

"No! Shit!"

"Ha! Suck it losers! I win!" Pidge jumped up, rubbing her victory in both their faces.

"Alas, poor Sir Lancelot." Keith mocked, nudging Pidge lightly. "I knew him well."

"Oh, shut it mullet!" Lance dropped the controller, pointing dramatically at the pair. "I don't want to hear that from someone who came fourth!"

"Which reminds me..." Pidge started, dropping her controller and getting on to one knee, holding out her hand, she threw a quick smirk towards Lance, mocking him. "I shall make you a happy bride, Princess Keith, if only you would bestow upon me your kiss."

Lance crossed his arms. "No way is Princess Keith going to kiss you!"

"Alright." Keith nodded, dropping his own controller and facing the Alpha girl. "I suppose I have no choice."

Lance's jaw dropped.

Keith reached out his pale hands, cupping Pidge's cheeks and he brought her closer to him. His eyes closed, pink lips puckering ever-so-slightly as he leaned in towards the girl. For a moment, Lance really thought he was going to kiss her, but Keith broke halfway there and burst into a barely contained sinker. Pidge's smirk grew, her own smile barely holding back her own sinker, and Keith lurched forward to place a quick kiss on her forehead.

The Omega pulled back, smirking. "You're a piece of shit Pidge."

"You love me." Pidge smirked, though her eyes were on Lance. "Jealous?"

"N-No." The tanned Omega looked away, "Why would I be jealous? You fiends! I bet you planned this!" He looked back, pointing his finger at Pidge, "You tricked me! You must have programmed the console! Hacked it or something! I refuse to accept this humiliation!"

"I didn't hack shit! Just accept it Lance, you're a sore loser."

"Nope! I'm not! I'm a winner at heart. I did beat Keith so I would say that I deserve that kiss." His eyes narrowed teasingly at the fellow Omega, "I was in second place mullet. You were sixth." He held out his arms, waiting for Keith to come, "Come on, losers don't have bragging rights."

"I thought I was in fourth." Keith turned towards the screen. "Yeah, I was forth, stop exaggerating Lance."

"I still beat you!" Lance claimed, waving a finger dramatically towards Keith, determination set across his features. He kept his arms out, willing for Keith to enter his waiting embrace "I beat you mullet! Fair and square! I deserve a token of victory."

"No way, Lance, I'm married to Pidge now." Keith jabbed a thumb toward the smirking Alpha, who was watching the scene with a sort of glee that could only come from a gremlin like her. She was practically rubbing her hands together at this point, eating metaphorical popcorn.

"So much drama." Pidge replied smugly, the little shit, she propped her chin on her fingers. "You must really want that kiss."

"Well." Pidge perked forward with the most evil smile Lance had ever seen on another human being in his entire life. "Too bad! The princess is all mine now! Tonight I shall force him to be my bride! Your happily-ever-after shall never be! For I, Sir Pidge, am the dark knight! And I shall lock the princess away in my dark tower for all time! Never to be seen by the likes of you again!"

"Ha! As if!" Lance stood up, stomping towards the Nest before pointing at it, "Do you see this fortress? I, Lancelot of Altea, have built this for my princess to take refuge in. You, Sir Pidge, will never get your hands on the princess inside this magnificent masterpiece." Lance said smugly, and just as Pidge was about to reply, a knock interrupted them.

"Come in." Keith gave permission, the door opening to reveal Kolivan.

"Mr. Kogane, there are two Betas at the front door, one male and the other female. They told us that you invited them over but I wanted to make sure with you first before I let them inside." Kolivan stood in place, now as dry as a desert.

"Lance, did you really call Hunk and Shay over?" Keith rolled his eyes, almost huffing at Lance's affirmative nod. He turned back towards his guard, nodding at the older man. "Let them in Kolivan."

Kolivan nodded hand reaching towards his earpiece. "They shall be here momentarily."

"Well then, let's go." Lance stretched, turning to face both Pidge and Keith, "Hunk and Shay probably brought with them lots of cakes. Maybe even lunch? They're literal angels so I wouldn't be surprised if they did." Hunk was just a sweetheart like that, always thinking of other people's wellbeing.

"Is it okay for you to go out of the bedroom Keith?" The brunette asked his fellow Omega, considerate in case Keith wanted to stay here with the Nest.

"I should be okay." Keith rubbed his eye, standing up and letting his pajamas drown his small body. "As long as I don't leave the mansion grounds."

Pidge jumped up, practically racing for the door. She pushed past Kolivan, who didn't even flinch at her antics. "Race you to the front door losers!"

"Hey! Wait up!" Lance ran after her, stopping at the door, "Come on Keith! Hurry up!"

Keith joined his fellow Omega, running after Pidge as she made her way down to the entrance. Kolivan followed after them, not running but walking quickly towards the entrance.

Reaching the said area, the group spotted both Shay and Hunk at the door, smiling at one of Keith's guards, Thace. Thank god! The two Betas managed to run into the good guard, so far lady luck was on their side.

"Let me help you with that young lady." Thace took a couple of boxes Shay held in her arms, making it easier for her to carry the rest, "Thank you very much, I really appreciate it."

"We should have three more boxes in the car. Could you help us with those too?" Hunk asked with a smile, Thace nodding.

"I'll have a fellow guard take them inside."

"Thank you! Man, you guys are life saviors." Hunk sighed in relief.

"Hunk!"

That is until he heard Lance's voice, tilting his head to look at the top of the staircase, spotting Pidge, Keith, Kolivan and his best friend running down towards them. Hunk's smile widened, "Hey Lance! What's up?"

"What's up? These two are ganging up on me Hunk! I need you and Shay here for support." The three made their way towards the two Betas, happy to see them.

"Is that why you yelled at me to come? Told me your life was in danger? I legit thought something happened!" The Beta stressed, sighing once again.

"My life WAS in danger! I felt threatened!" Lance pressed, Hunk surrendering.

"Fine. I'm here now though, bringing some presents over. Shay and I baked these goodies this morning." Hunk raised the two boxes he was holding, showing them off, "I hope you're all hungry. We brought a lot of food."

"We didn't know if you had lunch yet so we came prepared." Shay added, smiling at Keith.

"I haven't eaten since yesterday." Keith admitted, mind briefly flashing to the disastrous date with Lotor before he forcibly washed away the memory and focused on Shay. "Sorry you had to end up driving out here anyway."

"Oh." Shay shook her head, smiling widely. "It's no problem Keith; did you get the cake I sent you?"

"Not yet." Keith rolled his eyes towards Lance. "Someone broke into my house and set all my guards in a frenzy before I could get it."

"And I'm proud of that." Lance grinned while Keith narrowed his eyes, "Antok was the one bringing the cake, right? He was also the one who caught me too, that bastard..." The Omega mumbled to himself before looking up again, "He probably put it in the fridge without telling you or something? I didn't do anything to the cake if that's what you're wondering." It's not like he physically stepped on it or something, which means that Antok should still have it somewhere.

"Help us out Koli." Lance turned to the said guard, "Where's the cake?"

"I believe Antok left it in the kitchen, as per Mr. Kogane's orders." Kolivan stepped to the side, gesturing towards the direction the kitchen was. "Your paperwork should also be there Mr. Kogane."

"Oh." Keith blinked, having forgotten about the paperwork after all the excitement. "I should probably get to that after lunch."

"Uh, no? You're off work today Keith, if you didn't notice, we all came to hang out. We're having a party." Lance pointed out, as if it was something obvious.

"Uhmmm... That's nice and all but can we drop these boxes in the kitchen? They're heavy." Hunk asked, earning a nod from Pidge.

"Follow me. Anyone who brings food is a good person in my book." She took one box from Shay, helping her carry it to the kitchen.

With the help of Keith's extended team of bodyguards, they were able to carry the food towards the kitchen with relative ease. Hunk, paused and admired the large kitchen for a brief moment, before immediately setting out to serve everyone present. Keith stepped forward, ready to help Hunk set the table, but found himself pushed into a chair by the large Beta. "Nope! Nope! You're recovering! You just sit back, relax, and let ole' Hunk take care of this."

The chief turned to face Keith's guards, who were slowly making their way out of the kitchen, before speaking up and stopping them. "Hey. Hey! Shay and I didn't bring all this food for just five people!"

The guards stopped in place, turning towards Hunk and the rest of the group. They looked confused, staring at one another before looking back at the cook, "Us?"

"Yeah! You!" The Beta smiled but leaned his hands against his hips, "Come and join us, we brought some food for you too. Please, dig in." He opened the boxes, revealing different kinds of dishes inside. One box was filled with many different kinds of sandwiches, the other with meat dishes and fries, bakery foods, breads and lastly the cakes. Overall, there were about ten boxes, more than enough for everyone.

As soon as his eyes landed on the food, Lance began to droll, "My angel... So Keith, what do you think about my backup? Pretty cool, right?" Lance turned to the fellow Omega, taking a sandwich out of one of the boxes.

"What was that McClain? I couldn't hear you over the fact that you decided to break in my house instead of checking in at the gate like a normal human being." Keith turned to face Hunk, not bothering to wait for another of the tanned Omega's excuses. "Thanks for the food guys."

"No problem." Hunk grinned, dropping into his seat as a few of the guards reluctantly took seat around them. A few were able to escape without notice, though Kolivan and Antok stood out as two of the members that seated themselves, both reluctant to leave their charge with actual criminal Lance McCain, of whom Antok sent a brief glare. Pidge grinned happily, settling herself back as she watched what was sure to be a joyous bit of silent bickering between the two guards.

Shay perked up in her seat. "I'm happy to see you're really alright Keith! I was quite worried when I heard what happened."

"Thanks Shay." Keith replied, picking a sandwich from the pile of food. "And thanks for texting me before coming over. I wouldn't want the guards to chase down two intruders today. You are now welcome here anytime."

"Yeah, about that." Hunk turned towards Lance, face set in disapproval. "Why man?"

"Excuse you Hunk, you're suppose to have my back here. Don't ask those kinds of questions." Lance bit into his sandwich, giving Hunk a 'look' he hoped would get the message across. He didn't need Hunk and Shay ganging up on him too at this point. He's had enough, thank you very much.

"I'll always have your back buddy, but I just can't help but ask. Why? I'm pretty sure Keith would have let you in without a second thought." Hunk took a sandwich himself, biting into it contently.

"Well, that's where you're wrong. If I announced my presence, Keith would have locked the doors shut. The mansion would become Alcatraz Hunk! They would KNOW I'm out and they would be ready for me. If not Keith, then his men would! Look at him! He's giving me the 'look' right now this very second!" Lance pointed at Antok who growled in response.

"See? He has it in for me, and would have definitely kicked me out." Lance's eyes moved onto his best friend, "Besides, there's also the element of surprise. Instead of coming in like you, I made a grand entrance. Water was splashing all over while I magnificently made my way over to the princess. And guess what, the princess was surprised to see me too! I wouldn't have gotten a reaction like that if I didn't do what I did."

"Princess?" Shay asked confusingly.

"He means Keith." Pidge clarified, earning a chuckle from Shay.

"But still... I think you should tell Keith the next time you come. It's the polite thing to do." Hunk, the angel he was, reasoned, but Lance didn't listen, shrugging.

"And do you think kicking someone out because you have a prejudice against them is polite? I don't think so!" Lance's blue eyes moved to Antok, narrowing, "I have enemies Hunk, people who want to see me fail. Remember that."

"Uh...huh..." The male Beta face palmed, leaning against the table.

"They would have let you in, Lance." Keith sighed heavily, taking a bite of his sandwich. He hadn't realized just how hungry he was until that moment. He took another bite before he continued, his stomach thanking him for the break. "Pidge invited you over, I couldn't exactly turn you away."

Lance sided eyed Keith, unwilling to believe. "Yeah, _sure."_

Keith shrugged, clearly Lance wasn't going to listen. He made a mental note to make sure Regris was on guard with the computer systems from now on, he was the only one with any sort of hope with countering Pidge's skills. Still not quite on par, but he was good enough to get things back in order faster. Clearly, he should also make sure that the guards never got attack dogs like some members had requested.

"Shay." Keith said tiredly, one hand reaching to rub his temple. "You and I are friends; right?"

"Of course!" Shay perked up.

"Then, as your friend, I'm going to make sure you have an open invitation at the gate. Just let the guards at the front know you're here to visit me and they'll let you in if I'm home."

Shay looked absolutely delighted. "Thank you Keith! I'll be sure to bring something sweet any time I visit! You said Sautéed Apples are a favorite of yours; right? I'll bring some next time I come over!"

"Ohhhh." Pidge leaned forward, nudging Hunk. "Better watch out, big guy, this guy might just steal yo girl!"

"I'm not worried." Hunk waved, smiling at his girlfriend and Keith, who were deep in discussion about Sautéed Apples now. "They just like sweets is all. Honestly, I'm glad to see her making friends. She's a bit on the shy side."

Pidge huffed, disappointed, before regaining her grin and turning on Lance. "Better hurry, Lance, the princess met his fairy god-mother. I think he's going to be whisked away to the ball without you."

Kolivan put a hand on Pidge's shoulder, his voice deep with warning. "Don't."

"Nice try Pidgeon, you won't get a rise out of me. I have you all figured out." Lance sipped on his drink contently, eyeing the confused Pidge from the corner of his eye. Ha! Oh poor Alpha... She must be lost and out of place. Kolivan looked equally taken aback, amusing Lance further.

The Omega put down his glass, turning to face Pidge with a grin on his face, "If you think Keith is hitting on Shay, then you've got another thing coming. Clearly you have no knowledge of Keith's preferences. What a shame." He mused but now Pidge was getting annoyed.

"What do you mean? Are you trying to tell me Keith doesn't like Shay or what?" Her eyes were on Lance, watching as he took another bite out of his sandwich.

"Maybe." The brunette replied simply, leaning closer to the female Alpha, "I'll put you out of your misery and tell you if you rid me of your debt. I owe you nothing."

"What!? But I got you inside! You owe me big time lover boy!" She folded her arms, eyes narrowed.

Lance hummed, pointing over to Keith and Shay as they talked, huge smiles on their faces. Clearly there was something Pidge was missing here, but what?

The Alpha turned to Lance, a wide grin on his face. The need for gossip was strong and so she decided to succumb, only this one time, "Fine! We're even so tell me already." She shrugged while Lance's lips curved further.

The Omega leaned closer to Pidge's ear, whispering, "Keith has a crush on Hunk. It was love at first sight."

While Pidge was well aware that Keith liked women about as much as he liked Lotor, in other words not at all, she hadn't been privy to this particular brand of information. She turned to stare at the large Beta, confused, she had been so sure...

"Ha! Good one Lance." Pidge smirked, pulling back from the tanned Omega. Smug and secure in her clearly superior knowledge of Keith's taste. Clearly, the Omega knew nothing and her efforts would have to be doubled to insure maximum shenanigans. If she was going to have to do all the work here than so be it! She was no stranger to pulling twice her weight to make sure the most perfect amount of entertainment. "You know nothing. I've seen Keith with crushes before, and let me tell you..."

She points directly at Keith's face. "...he has a pinning face. I have seen it Lance. I know. His smitten face is too strong to ignore, and he didn't throw it at Hunk once so far."

Pidge turns towards Hunk. "No offense."

"None taken." The Beta shrugged.

Pidge turned back to Lance, smirk firmly in place. "Try again, Sir Lance, because I'm not falling for that."

"You don't believe me?" Lance challenged Pidge back, staring down at her with confidence in his eyes. He wasn't going to fall for this, and while it did pain him to see Keith smiling at someone else like that, he also knew that Shay was very shy. Her finding a person to bond so easily with was rare. Ha! That was one piece of information Pidge didn't know as well, so Lance would like to think that he has an upper hand in this.

"Then let me prove you wrong Pidgeon. Watch and learn." Lance looked up at Hunk, a mischievous grin on his face. The Beta gulped, feeling goosebumps on his skin.

"Oh no... Please, I want nothing to do with this."

"Too late Hunk, I need you to prove a point. Help me show Pidge the light." The Omega leaned closer towards the other, "Tell Keith he looks nice. It's nothing strange, just a casual compliment is all."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do it, no questions asked. Trust me, Keith will love it. You'll make his day." Lance encouraged, leaning back against his seat while keeping his eyes on Hunk. Both he and Pidge watched as the Beta turned towards Keith and his girlfriend, clearing his throat to catch their attention.

"Uhhh..." He began, hesitating. This was a bad idea, wasn't it?

"What is it Hunky Bear?" Shay asked, Hunk looking up and turning to Keith.

"You look nice today Keith. I like your shirt." Hunk glanced at Lance in panic, the Omega encouraging him to go on, "U-Umm... It suits you."

Keith blinks, confused, pulling up Shiro's oversized T-shirt to look at it. It wasn't anything special, just a plain shirt made out of the softest material Shiro could find. It wasn't exactly flattering either, making the Omega look like an eight-year-old drowning in his dad's clothes. He did, however, turn a bit red in the cheeks, still unused to being complimented. Why did Hunk have to be so nice? "Uh, thanks. It's my brother's."

"Oh?" Hunk scratched the back of his head, looking mildly embarrassed. "That's nice."

"Yeah." Keith nodded, playing with the hem of the shirt. "Thanks Hunk."

"No problem man." Hunk sat back, leaning back against the seat. He turned back towards Lance and Pidge, unsure if he'd accomplished what he'd sat out to do. A dark aura fell upon the trio, and Antok glowered at them darkly. The huge Beta looked ready to use his butter knife to gore all of them. He was only held back by a disapproving Kolivan, who also sent a stern look their way.

"See!? Do I need to explain any more? This guy has it in for me! For all of us!" Lance stressed, turning to Hunk, "Now you're on his enemy list Hunk, welcome to the club." He placed his right hand on the Beta's shoulder, Hunk not pleased by that at all.

"Should I apologize? I didn't mean to-"

"Nope! You did nothing wrong so there's nothing to apologize for. What you did was golden!" Lance smirked, turning to Pidge. He proved his point, "Now do you believe me? What do you say about that Pidge? I know, it breaks my heart but it's true. Keith has hots for Hunk."

"Oh, my sweet summer child." Pidge shook her head solemnly, almost ashamed by how weak the exchange had been. Honestly, was that what Lance was banking on? He'd obviously never seen Keith complimented by a number of cute guys before. But she knew better. She knew well the ways Keith developed a crush on someone. She knew the signs so well that she had a whole scrapbook dedicated to his smitten face. This was just sad, truly sad, and it looked like she was really was going to need to pull out the big guns to show Lance just how wrong he was.

Alas, she had no choice.

"You know nothing, Sir McClain." Pidge nodded to herself. "And I'm going to prove it. With a game."

"Ms. Holt." Kolivan spoke up, eyeing the girl. "I must advise you, I have been ordered to keep Mr. Kogane in a stress free environment until the release date. Kindly dismiss any notion of mischief, or I will be forced to retaliate."

"Don't worry." Pidge waved off the older man's concern. "It actually is a game. A safe one. No pranks or anything. Promise."

Kolivan didn't look any less suspicious.

"But first!" Pidge clapped her hands. "We need to finish lunch! This stuff is great Hunk! I'm glad you're as good of a cook as you claimed!"

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it." Hunk smiled, glad that everyone was enjoying the food. It always made him happy to see people eat his food like that with smiles on their faces. That's why he became a cook in the first place, among other things.

"Which game are you taking about?" Lance asked curiously, munching on his sandwich, finishing it before grabbing some fries from another box, "Will you let me in on your plans?"

"Tempting, but no. I wouldn't want to spoil the fun." Pidge grinned, thinking up of ways to cause a ruckus while watching everyone chat away. Lance raised a brow, about to speak up before the sound of the entrance doors opening interrupted him.

Since the kitchen was just around the corner from the front entrance, everyone could see the newcomers as they entered, Keith perking up when he noticed both Shiro and Matt emerge from behind the door.

The male Alpha raised a questioning brow, surprised by the sight he saw before him, "What's going on here?"

Matt perked up behind him, "Are you having a party?"

"Something like that." Lance grinned, glancing over at Keith.

"Oh." Shiro paused for a moment, surprised. Then a huge grin spread across his face, and he marched up to the table happily. "Good to see you again Lance."

"Likewise." Lance beamed, a grin rapidly spreading across his own face. He turned to Keith, looking smug. "At least one Gane isn't giving me shit for visiting."

"One Gane doesn't know what a shit you are." Keith responded, turning to his brother. "Careful, Shiro, he's working with Pidge."

"Honestly?" Matt sighed, plopping down in a seat beside his sister. "Please, sis, I'm too tired."

"I'm just glad to see you making friends." Shiro sat beside his brother, a satisfied smile on his face. He turned to Shay, holding out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Takashi Shirogane of the Gane Company, I'm Keith's brother."

Shay was frozen in place, her eyes wide as she looked at Shiro head on. She was still and didn't look like she would move anytime soon. Luckily, Hunk noticed, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry. Shay here is a big fan of yours so meeting you like this is a bit... shocking." Hunk smiled, his usual angel smile, "My name's Hunk by the way. I own a coffee shop near your company building actually. Thank you very much for everything you're doing. Both you and Keith are amazing."

"I-It's an honor." Shay finally recovered, reaching out to hold Shiro's hand, "My name's Shay, co-owner of Balmera Cafe. I..." She paused, taking in a deep breath, "I'm extremely thankful for what the Gane Company does. Meeting you like this in person is truly a blessing." The poor Beta sniffed, leaning against her chair while Hunk's eyes drifted to her face, noticing a few tears.

"S-Shay? Are you crying?" Hunk asked worriedly, Shay nodding but brushed the tears away.

"It's such an honor to meet you Mr. Shirogane. Both you and Keith. You have no idea how happy I am to actually be here. It's a dream come true." Shay brushed some more of her tears while Hunk tried to comfort her by placing his arm around her shoulders.

"O-Oh man." Shiro's cheeks tint a little pink, he sheepishly scratching his cheek with a single finger, eyes diverting away from the couple as he struggles to hide his hide his flushed face. "I'm so sorry, sometimes I just sort of forget that I'm famous."

His eyes roam back the couple, eyes growing concerned for the teary-eyed girl. He turns toward Hunk, slowly growing more frantic. "Should I grab some tissue? Would it be better if I stayed quite? Or left? I don't want anyone to be uncomfortable."

Pidge cut in here, rolling her eyes. "Calm down, Shiro. No one is going to die. Just let her take in the reality. She's basically meeting a celebrity."

"I wouldn't go that far." Shiro muttered. "Keith's the one that's always in magazines."

"Maybe the one's you read." Matt smirks, pulling up an image of a magazine cover, Shiro being voted as one of the top five bachelors, on his tablet and holding it up for the CEO to see. "But I promise you are _very_ popular with magazines."

"What the...?" Shiro leans in, studying the cover that listed off bullet points of reasons he was a good catch, and instantly turning red. "What is this? How did they get that picture...?"

Shiro's face suddenly turns on Pidge. "How much did they pay you to betray me?"

Pidge smirks. "I used the money for a good cause, I swear."

"Don't I pay you enough?" Shiro falls back in his chair and groans, burying his face in his hands. Keith reaches over and pats his shoulder sympathetically, also having fallen victim to Pidge's antics in the past. Both knew they were never going to really be mad at her though, they loved her too much. That did not, however, stop Shiro from picturing a future where he fired her.

"It's a flattering picture." Matt smirks, reaching for a sandwich. "Totally see why the ladies want you."

"Can we not talk about ladies wanting my brother." Keith wrinkles his nose in distaste.

"You're right." Matt smirks, pulling up an entirely different magazine. "Check this one out, Shiro, you've been voted as..."

"No." Shiro snatches the tablet away. "No. We're not doing this. _I_  am not doing this. I want to hear nothing of this. I would rather fall into the sweet embrace of death than hear what you were about to say."

"...one of the top five best employers to work for." Matt finished lamely. "Probably because you have dental."

"Don't worry Shiro, I think they look super awesome." Lance tried to cheer the Alpha up, taking out his phone, "Actually, I even saved some pictures on my phone! I showed them to Allura and she liked them was well. Give me a sec... Let me just find..." He scrolled down, searching for a specific folder.

Hunk arched a brow, "You mean those with hearts next to th-"

"What!? No!" The brunette quickly turned to Shiro, hands in the air, "Hunk is lying! I swear! I would never do that to you Shiro, I respect you too much for that." He tried to prove a point, all the while Keith was giving him a disapproving look, "Don't look at me like that mullet! Shiro was, after all, voted as one of the hottest bachelors! That speaks for itself."

"Yeah, sure." The mullet crossed his arms, Lance hiding his phone back into his pocket. Hunk was right. He didn't want to accidentally show THOSE pictures. He would have killed himself if Shiro accidentally saw them. He made a mental note to thank Hunk later.

"Allura did like them." Lance mumbled, "She thought you looked nice."

"Ehem..." Shay, noticing the state poor Shiro was in, intervened, gently pushing a box towards the male Alpha, "Mr. Shirogane, would you like something to eat? Hunk and I brought many of our food items from the shop. We'd be honored if you tried them."

"We hope you'll like it." Hunk smiled, his arm still around Shay.

"Oh." Shiro perked up, more than happy to escape the current topic of conversation. He picked from the selection of lunch foods laid out before him, his eyes lighting up when he takes a bite. "Thank you, I don't think I've eaten since breakfast...yesterday."

"You haven't." Matt commented snidely, taking back his tablet and pulling up a schedule of Shiro's meal times. "I've been documenting."

"And you give me shit about not taking care of myself." Keith sneered good naturedly. "I don't want to hear you make another comment about my food habits."

"I was really stressed yesterday. I have an excuse." Shiro turned disapproving eyes on his younger brother, Dad Mode activated by Keith's sass. "You, however, don't. You need to take better care of yourself. I know you haven't Nested in weeks before last night. I saw the state of your room last night; did you really think you could keep hiding it from me?"

"I was busy." Keith turned away, unwilling to meet his brother's eyes.

"Dude." Hunk breathed out. "Dude. That can not be healthy."

"As for you Pidge." Shiro points at the girl. "You're no better than Keith. You both better straighten up before I'm forced to hire a nanny as well."

"I thought that was Kolivan's job." Pidge muttered sarcastically.

"I will add keeping track of Mr. Kogane's Nesting habits and Ms. Holt's sleeping schedule to my list of duties if you so require, Mr. Shirogane." Kolivan speaks up, head bowed in shame. "It was neglectful of me not to do so before."

"They're grown." Shiro huffs. "We thought we could trust them. Obviously not."

"If you don't mind Mr. Shirogane, I could give you something to help replenish your energy." Shay reached out into her bag, taking out a few tea bags, "Siberian Ginseng is a plant that is known for it's ability to help decrease fatigue. It should also help you handle stress, support your stamina and also naturally support your hormone levels. It is especially effective on Alphas such as yourself. I think it would help you if you find yourself not having enough time to eat." Shay handed Shiro the tea bag with a smile, "It should provide the nutrients you need until you find some time for a proper meal."

The female Beta turned to Keith, "Also, I brought along some more Chamomile Tea for you Keith. I noticed that your skin is looking better but it wouldn't hurt drinking this to make sure it stays that way." The female Beta pushed forward the said tea to Keith, meeting his gaze before smiling.

Lance leaned against the table, looking over at Shiro, "Shay is an expert when it comes to herbs and teas. She knows her stuff, right Hunk?"

"She's the best in town." Hunk practically beamed, proud of his girlfriend.

"Thanks for the advice." Shiro smiles, taking the offered tea from her. "I'll keep that in mind; did you make these yourself."

"Oh! Yes." Shay claps her hands together. "I grow herbs at home and make them into teas. What I can't grow myself I order from trusted organic sources."

"I have a greenhouse out back." Shiro waves towards a window all the way on the other side of the kitchen, as if the Beta could actually see out of it from where she sat. "It's in the middle of my garden, I grow herbs in it as well, you can take anything from it you want. I never actually use them for anything."

"I simply couldn't." Shay waved off, flushing a deep red. "You've already been too kind."

"You brought delicious food and are putting up with my little brother." Shiro smile, ruffling Keith's hair as the younger Gane makes a noise of protest. "You're welcome to it. I mostly keep it out of nostalgia anyway."

"Speaking of delicious food." Matt speaks up after taking another bite. "Your guys are totally the one's who made those snack Keith brought in two days ago; right? Don't lie, the taste buds know. How would you two like to be the official provider of snacks for Gane Company meeting? I can make a contract right now."

"Matt, leave them alone." Pidge elbows her brother. "You can trap them in business when we're not eating."

"I need to do if before someone else does!" Matt cries, clutching his side like he was actually wounded. "The cafeteria guys suck! We should fire Sal!"

"Hunk can't cook for the whole Company." Keith points out between a bite of cake. "Some cakes for a meeting is one thing, but don't fire our head cook just because he's overworked and doesn't make quality food."

"I will pay you to teach our chief how to cook." Matt grabs Hunk's shoulders, staring deeply into his eyes. The large Beta could only stare, wide-eyed, as the other Beta male started to look a bit desperate. "How much do you want? Shiro will cover it."

"Don't make those promises without my consent Matt." Shiro sighs heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just order take-out or leave for lunch if you're that hungry."

"You never take a damn lunch break!" Matt cries. "You just shove a sandwich in your mouth and act like that's enough, you don't even stop paperwork while you do it. How am I supposed to go out for lunch like that?"

"By taking your required-by-law lunch break." Keith supplied. "You do know it's illegal to skip your lunch break, right?"

"...What I'm trying to say is; we can really use your skills for business meetings and we would like to hire you for catering." Matt chooses to back out of the conversation, knowing that going any further will be a losing battle. It was becoming very clear, very quickly, that they were all ready to gang up on him. He knew best when to make a tactical retreat.

Hunk smiled nervously, scratching the back of his head, "Well... We could provide you guys with cakes and other foods. We're a little shop so we can't take on huge orders but we'd be happy to provide them in smaller quantities. I don't want Shiro to skip out on lunch so if we can help with that, then we definitely will. I'd be willing to teach your cook some tricks too. I'm always willing to help a fellow chef."

"Hunk is the true mastermind behind our products. As you can see, I specialize mainly on the drinks while Hunk does the rest." Shay added.

"We're also providing Altea Corp with some lunches as well. Actually, we're in close partnership with them. Supplying food for one more company would be overwhelming." Hunk hunched, "But I would definitely be willing to teach your cook a few things."

Lance turned to Matt, raising a spoonful of honey cake to his mouth, "You think I'd turn a blind eye to Hunk's cooking? Never." He chimed, "But I'm sure Hunk can handle it, the more customers, the better the business."

"Exactly!" Hunk nodded, "We'd be happy to help you."

"Speaking of helping." Lance looked over at Keith, "Let's have a rematch mullet. I'm sill set on winning that kiss."

 "Wait." Shiro's voice suddenly went flat as he rounded on Lance. _"What?"_

Antok actually growled, looking more than ready to launch himself across the table. Once again Lance's only savior was Kolivan's firm disapproval holding the giant Beta back; which was good because the man probably had the strength of ten Alphas and could've easily ripped the tanned Omega apart. In hindsight, such a statement was probably unwise to make in front of the notoriously protective Takashi Shirogane and the actual team of bodyguards he hired to protect his younger brother.

Pidge perked up again, her smirk ever present, he had no ally with her.

Luckily, like an angel from on high descending the heavens, Keith came to his rescue. The Omega tugged at his older brother's arm, drawing the Alpha's attention away from Lance. "He's joking. Pidge has this stupid game going on with him. I'm the Princess and now I'm married to Sir Pidge of Gane."

"I shall make him a happy bride, your royal majesty King Shiro of Gane." Pidge puffs up her chest, choosing to play along with Keith.

"You're not married to anyone just yet." Lance leaned against the table, eyes narrowing on both Keith and Pidge. This game was far from over, "I, Sir Lance of Altea, challenge you to a rematch. I'll even give you an upper hand and say that you can choose the game we play. I'm a jack of all trades, which means I'm good at everything." He could do this, "Come on, hit me."

"Sir Lance." Matt gasps dramatically, grasping his chest with both hands, face drawn in mock horror. "What have you _done?"_

It's too late, the challenge had been issued. Pidge jumps up now, hands landing firmly on her hips, her smirk has somehow gotten wider now. Maybe she didn't quite plan it this way, but the trap had been fallen into nevertheless. The Alpha girl looms over them all, height enhanced by standing on top her chair, and points directly at Lance's face. "Alright, Sir Lance of Altea, if you want to steal my bride than there's only one way to do it!"

Her eyes roam over them all, grin growing as she takes in the horrified faces of her housemates. Good, they know to fear here properly. She'll have no mercy, not here on the battlefield, not with so much at stake. She's ready to pull out all the stops if she has to. "I challenge you to a group game of True-or-Dare Roulette! The winner earns Princess Keith's hand!"

"You're on!" Lance jumps up before he can even finish processing the words. He pauses when he does though, eyebrow raising. "True-or-Dare Roulette?"

"Pidge no." Keith groans, rubbing his forehead. "We are not playing that."

"You can back out of the Truths-or-Dares." Pidge explains with a smirk. "But as punishment you have to select from my case of bullet chocolates, one of these chocolates has grounded up California Reaper mixed into it."

"Oh man!" Hunk gasps, horrified. "That's the hottest pepper in the _world!"_

"Indeed!" Pidge proclaims, pointing at the ceiling. "The game ends when someone eats the pepper. Whomever has the least amount of back outs by the end of the game win!"

"Don't do it Lance." Keith reaches over and places a hand of the Omega's shoulder. "Shiro almost died last time. It's not worth it."

But contrary to Keith's words, Lance's lips curved wide, "Worried for me Keith? I'm touched." He placed his hand on Keith's, looking into his eyes, "There's no challenge I will back out of when it comes to you. I shall win and earn the prize I deserve." He looked at Pidge in a challenge, "Bring your worst Pigeon".

The female Alpha grinned, going over to bring her chocolates. When she came back, she returned with a box, the said chocolates inside. They wee small but there were many of them in number, only encouraging Lance further.

"This is a bad idea." Hunk, the angel he was, gave his concerned input on the matter.

"You must mean genius Hunk! I'll win this little game and then as bonus humiliate Pidge in the Truth-or-Dare Roulette! Have little faith, won't you?" The tanned Omega was eager, contrary to Hunk who was worriedly eyeing the chocolates.

"So, what are the rules?" Lance asked the gremlin, crackling his knuckles. He's got this.

"The rules are like I said earlier." Pidge placed the box down before her like it was a holy relic, sweeping away her empty plate as she did so. "It works like regular Truth-or-Dare, except if you back out you take a chocolate, when they California Reaper chocolate has been eaten the game is over. Player with the least back outs wins. Only restrictions are no potentially triggering questions."

"I'm flattered, really." Keith spoke up, sounding anything but. "But I insist you don't do this."

"A true knight never backs down from a challenge Princess!" Lance sweeps aside his own plate. "You're on Pidge!"

"Those peppers will kill you." Shiro speaks up. "I know, I've tried some, and I eat wasabi out of spoons."

"They're going to die." Hunk wailed. "They're going to die. I can't believe this."

Pidge's smirk turned downright evil as she studied the reactions around her, taking in their horrified reactions. "So, anyone else want to join the challenge for Princess Keith's hand in marriage? Matt?"

"Huh?" Matt perked up, catching onto the trap set out before him, shrugging his shoulders as he answers. "I can't turn down a challenge set out by my sister."

Kolivan was unable to hold back Antok as his fist hits the table, glare leveling at Matt this time. Shotgun Dad mode had been activated, he was in. Good, now all Pidge needed to do was draw in a few more players and her plan would come into fruition. "Keith?"

"I'm not that stupid." Keith denies. "I'm not falling for this."

"But Keeeeith." Pidge smirks. "What's the matter? Are you scared? Don't you want to join in on the fun? Fight for your own hand? Be a strong and independent Princess? Protect Lady Shay from any turns she might take?"

"Wait." Shay threw herself back, horrified. "I'm not playing!"

"She's not playing." Keith backs up his new friend, fist hitting the table. "Deal me in if you want, but she's not playing if she doesn't want to."

"You're in then." Pidge's smirk was wide, achieving her goal of getting the stubborn Omega to join the game.

"Hunk, you're in too, no questions asked." Lance's blue eyes moved onto his best friend, the poor Beta stiffening at the mention of his name.

"What!? Oh no! I don't wanna play, nope!" He tried but Lance insisted.

"I said you're in! You're my backup, aren't you? I need you as support." The brunette folded his arms while Hunk gulped. There was no way he would be able to escape this, even if he wanted to.

"If Antok is playing then Koli has to join in on the fun." Lance turned to the said guard, "You can't call yourself a guard if you're not able to protect the princess from the life threatening game that is Truth-or-Dare Roulette. Your dear Keith will find himself cornered on many occasions." Both Keith and Pidge were the targets Lance was aiming for. Oh, revenge will be sweet.

Kolivan hesitated, narrowing his eyes but accepting the challenge. He nodded, folding his arms as he waited for the game to begin. Good. One more person to go.

Lance turned to the older Gane brother, "Shiro? Will you join us?"

The sigh Shiro gave was so tired that Lance almost felt bad for asking. The poor man looked like his soul had ascended; leaving behind his earthly form to find somewhere he could finally rest. "Might as well, can't leave Matt and Keith alone."

"Alright! Pidge threw her finger into the air, pointing at the sky. "I'll go get a bottle. To the living room everyone! I want you all seated on the floor by the time I get there."

With that said, the Alpha girl raced out of the room, eager to start her deadly game. Keith stood next, walking in the direction Lance figured the living room was in. Both his guards stood, following after the princess. Shiro sent a tired look towards Matt as they both stood. The older Alpha turned towards them after, gesturing for the guest to follow. "This way."

They all made their way to the living room, some more excited than others as they sat down on the ground. Lance grumbled when both Kolivan and Antok seated themselves on either side of Keith, preventing the brunette from any sort of contact with the fellow Omega. Ha! Not like it mattered. Sitting on the opposite side of someone only heightened the chances that the bottle would stop on them. That was Lance's tactic so he rolled with it.

"Are we really doing this? I'm scared." Hunk nervously sat down beside Lance, having second thoughts about the whole idea.

"Calm down Hunk, we got this. With me on your side, you have nothing to fear." The brunette encouraged.

"Oh boy..." But the Beta wasn't convinced.

Just as Shiro and Matt sat down, Pidge emerged from the kitchen, carrying a glass bottle as well as the chocolate box in her arms. She made her way towards them, placing both of the items on the floor.

"Can't wait to see you die of chocolate Lance. Then again, I think it would be a worthy end for someone like you." Pidge's grin was wide, more than amused.

"And that's where you're wrong Pigeon. I can't die if I keep accepting truths and dares. I'm not a coward like some others I know." If anyone was eating the chocolate, it would most likely be Hunk, or maybe Keith as well.

"Whatever." The female Alpha rolled her eyes, "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll do it." Lance's hand flew high up into the air, more than excited to begin. He grinned as he spun the bottle.

Spinning...

Spinning...

The first victim of the day was Antok who raised a surprised brow when the bottle landed on him. Lance grumbled in disappointment, folding his arms. Out of everyone here, he didn't expect the bottle to land on HIM!

"This is going to be fun." Pidge snickered, leaning her upper body against her hand.

"Shut up Pidge." The Omega turned to Antok, a questioning look on his face, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." The guard answered simply. Of course the coward would chose to tell the truth. Antok didn't have any guts and Lance knew it.

"Okay, I'll start the game with an easy question." He sighed, "Do you hate me?"

"No, I am indifferent." Antok answered. "Unless you are actively posing a threat to Mr. Kogane."

Lance could have died. He honestly, truly, absolutely believed the guard had it out for him. Antok didn't wait for any kind of response, though, he simply reached for the bottle and spun. Round and Round it spun, taking a longer time than Lance's spin did. Shay leaned over Hunk's shoulder, watching it nervously. "Is it going to stop?"

It did.

On Hunk.

"Oh no." The large Beta groaned like a dying man.

Antok loomed ominously over Hunk, his shadow overtaking the chef's form. He somehow made the simple question that followed him sound like a death threat as he asked it. "Truth or Dare?"

The male Beta shivered, gulping, "T-Truth."

"Are you using sweets as a way to win over Mr. Kogane's favor?" Antok asked with a serious expression, menacingly waiting for an answer that was most likely going to determine if Hunk lives or dies.

"W-What!? Of course not! I'd never do something like that." Hunk defended, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, "I just like seeing people enjoy my cooking."

"And he's telling the truth, I can vouch for him." Shay smiled, supporting her boyfriend.

"Hold up!" Lance stood up, pointing a finger at Antok, "Last time I checked, you're suppose to tell the truth, not lie! Pidge, you should make him eat a chocolate, he's cheating!"

Antok growled, "I would never do such a thing. I respect the rules of the game, especially when it involves Mr. Kogane."

"I'm not buying it." Lance protested, "You should definitely eat a chocolate."

"Just accept the fact that Antok doesn't hate you Lance. Is that so hard to believe?" Pidge asked while the Omega grumbled.

"Very."

"Suck it up then."

"What!? No!" The brunette turned to Keith, "Keith, you're on my side, right?"

 "Antok's like that with everyone Lance." Keith shrugs, throwing a look towards the tanned Omega, he leans against the giant Beta. The huge man settles a bit, only some of the anger deflating, and doesn't remove the Omega from his side. It's a bit like watching a bunny lean on a bear, and just as terrifying to behold.

"Yeah." Pidge jumps in to back up her friend. "Antok is actually a big softie under all that murder face. A giant teddy really."

Antok snarled in response; mot convincing anyone in the room that he was any sort of soft.

"Your turn." Shiro spoke up, turning towards Hunk and smiling, trying to get the game back on track before any arguing could take place.  
Hunk nodded, taking in a deep breath before spinning the bottle.

Spinning.

Spinning.

And it landed on Matt. The male Beta sighed in relief, glad that he didn't get Antok or Kolivan. If he was unlucky and it really did land on any of them, he didn't even know what he would have asked. He had no intentions on angering the two guards.

"Truth or dare?" Hunk asked his fellow Beta.

"Truth."

Obviously! Lance grumbled, folding his arms.

"Did you like the chocolate cake? I think I might have put too much sugar in so I'm not sure if it turned out good."

"I liked it. It was delicious. Actually, I would like to have another one later." Matt smiled as relief washed over Hunk.

"Good to know. Thanks for the feedback." Hunk's smile was wide.

"No problem." And Matt returned the smile, sparkles flying all over the place.

Okay! That's it! Lance had it! "Hunk! Are you serious? That's not what you're suppose to ask! Do you even know how to play this game?" He couldn't believe this! Did everyone decide to ditch the rules and play their own way? He was having none of it!

"But I wanted to ask Matt what he thought about the cake. It's very important to me."

"You could have asked him while he was eating! Truth-or-Dare is a game where you use the rules to gather blackmail material. Everyone knows that!"

The Beta sighed, rolling his eyes, "It was important to me so I asked." He turned to Matt, silently asking him to continue.

Antok's eyes narrowed dangerously at Lance as he shifted the arm Keith was leaning against, as if he could somehow shield the Omega from Lance's intention to gather blackmail. Keith, however, didn't seem bothered at all by the statement, too used to Pidge and her antics.

Matt took the bottle, spinning it with a flare.

Spinning.

Spinning.

It landed on Pidge. The elder Holt sibling smirked widely as he bent over to meet his little sister's eye, daring in a way that only the Holt family could be. "Alright Pidge; Truth or Dare?"

"I'm no coward." Pidge stated fiercely, crossing her arms as she glared down her brother. "Dare. Do your worst Matt."

Matt smirked, taking a careful moment to think about what he would dare of his sister, searching the room for inspiration. He perked up as his eyes landed on the window, brown orbs brightening in light with the idea slowly worming through his head. He rounds back on his sister, satisfied with his idea. "I dare you to go kick Thace's bee-house."

"Matt. No." Shiro says firmly, crossing his arms.

"Matt. Yes." Matt ignores him, facing his sister with a smirk. "What will it be, Pidgeon? Will you die like men? Or will you suffer the chocolate and add a tally against you?"  
Pidge stood up, her arms folded as she looked down at her older brother. She was no coward and she would rather die than face the humiliation of eating a chocolate, "Very well, I accept the challenge." She turned, walking away with a smirk on her face.

The rest of the group watched her go, running up to the window to see Pidge carry out her dare.

"There she is!" Matt pointed, a huge grin on his face, "Oh this will be good!"

"Will she be okay? The bees might attack her." Hunk watched nervously but anxiously at the same time. He could only thank the heavens that it wasn't him out there instead of Pidge.

"It's Pidge we're talking about. She'll be fine." Lance noted, watching along with the rest of the group as Pidge walked up to the bee-house, kicking it without a care in the world. However, as the small object was pushed, a swirl of bees emerged, aiming for the Alpha before them.

Pidge's eyes widened, running back to the house as the bees chased her. Seeing this, Matt broke into laughter.

"Haha! This is so worth it!"

"You're a devil." Shiro massaged his temple, sighing.

"Me? Oh no! This is nothing compared to what she does! You all know what I'm talking about." And most of the group could indeed sympathize. When Pidge came back inside, however, Lance and Matt burst out laughing, spotting the scowled look on the Alpha's face.

"This is golden!"

"Shut it Matt! Remember my words, revenge will be sweet." She stomped back to the bottle, eyeing it dangerously as the rest of the group sat back down. The person on who the bottle lands on next will be the victim of her fury.

Pidge spun the bottled with much more force than necessary, causing it to wobble uneasily as it rotated out of alignment. Some players had to move their feet to keep from disturbing the bottle. Pidge's eye watched it furiously, never taking a moment to even blink as it kept spinning.

Spinning.

Spinning.

It landed on Shiro, who took a deep breath. The man look instantly exhausted as the furious girl turned her glare on him. The sweet release of death would not come for him, unfortunately, Pidge had no such mercy within her. He let out a breath. "Just remember that I tried to stop him."

"Truth or Dare?" The girl's eyes narrowed on him, unforgiving.

Shiro's eyes roam over to Keith. "Truth seems safer."

Pidge chuckled lowly, soon breaking out into a loud laugh of a true villain, "Nothing will save you at this point Shiro! Fate has decided that you will be the one to succumb to my fury and thus I will mop the floor with you. The game may have had a shit start but I'm here to save it and raise the stakes!" Her eyes glowed, menacing aura surrounding her as she eyed the poor fellow Alpha with a dangerous look.

Everyone could feel it, Shiro was going to die.

Pidge cleared her throat, leaning closer towards the Alpha, "Tell me Shiro, do you have a crush on Allura?"

"What?!?' Shrio's face was instantly red, his voice breaking out into a stutter as he face got redder and redder. He honestly looked like he was going to die. The man's hands reached up, trying to wave away the accusation. "N-No, of course n-not. How could-? How would-? H-how did you even come to that conclusion? Sure, she's one of the most beautiful women I've ever met, but that doesn't mean I have feelings-. Crushes don't work like- how dare? She's an _independent_ woman Pidge."

"J-Just because I admire her and her work doesn't mean _anything!"_ Shiro slapped his knees firmly, trying to regain his composure after being thrown off so hard. Pidge certainly knew his weak points. "I only met her in person once! "

Keith couldn't watch anymore, he pulled away from Antok, crawling past Kolivan and laying a soft hand on his brother's. "Shiro, this may be shocking to hear, but I think you might have a crush on Allura."

"No. No." Shrio denied. "She's a colleague."

"Shiro, bro." Matt stared at the older Gane brother with wide eyes. "I think you're in denial."

"I met her face-to-face once Matt." Shiro crossed his arms, firmly planted in his bubble of denial. "It doesn't work that way."

"I used to have a crush on Scarlett Joe." Matt admitted. "And I've never met her."

"You need to come to terms with this, Shiro." Keith was barely holding back a smile even as he tried to comfort his brother. "Otherwise Pidge will accuse you of lying, and she'll make you eat a chocolate."

"That's right boss." Pidge picked up the box of chocolates, waving it in front of Shiro, "I would encourage you to deny it because it will only double my blow. You just had a breakdown, dying of chocolate will only add onto my satisfaction." She grinned, waiting for Shiro to succumb and break down even more.

Lance's eyes were wide, surprised by the revelation. He had a feeling that something was going on between the two Alphas and he did have his suspicions, but for Shiro to break down like this? It was golden!

The brunette leaned closer to Hunk, whispering so that nobody could hear him, "See Hunk? That's the kind of blackmail material I'm talking about." He grinned, the Beta rolling his eyes.

"Give the guy a break. He's allowed to have a crush on anyone he wants." Hunk tried to defend the poor Alpha but failed. It only encouraged Lance to press on.

"Oh no! Not just on anyone." The Omega turned to Shiro, folding his arms with a grin on his face, "Don't worry Shiro, your secret is safe with me."

"I want to-" Shiro's eyes landed on Keith's violet ones, and he found the words dying in his mouth. He shook his head, deciding it was best to just accept the situation for what it was. Even if he didn't have a crush on Allura, at all. "Fine."

The look of pure satisfaction on Pidge and Lance's face could not be any more obvious. Though, Shiro immediately decided it was best to cut the feeling short and point out the obvious. "Though, it's not blackmail if everyone knows it."

"Allura isn't here." Lance pointed out with a smirk.

"The worst Allura can do is reject me." Shiro similarly pointed out. "I doubt it will effect my Company relations with Altea Corp in any way; which is what's important."

Pidge's own face fell at that. "Why must you take all joy from my life?"

Shiro didn't bother answering, he simply picked up the bottle and put it back into place. He spun it softly, watching it spin, this time staying in it's place and keeping it's rotation even as it went.

Spinning.

Spinning.

It landed on Lance.

"Alright Lance." Shiro gave an easy smile, studying the boy. He straightened his back, conscious not to seem intimidating like Antok had for Hunk. He wanted this to be a fun game after all. Something harmless for a dare, something simple for a truth. "Truth or Dare?"

The tanned Omega's grin never wavered, sitting proudly in place, "Dare. No more playing around, we're finally getting to the good stuff." Just like Pidge, he wasn't a coward, "Do your worst Shiro."

"Ohh! Don't waste the power you have boss! Think of the opportunities!" Pidge quickly perked up, mischief in her eyes, "You got an inside man right here! At your mercy! You can't waste away something like this!" Continuing from Shiro's turn, this could escalate into something bigger!

Lance paled, "No! No! Nope! You shut up Pidge! It's Shiro's turn! You can't tell him what to do!"

"Oh yes we can!" Matt joined, equal mischief in his eyes, "You should have him call Allura and put her on speaker." Matt nudged his elbow against the older Gane's shoulder, "Tell him to ask her about you. Maybe her opinion on your abs? Or maybe if she ever saw you bare chested in one of those magazines!?"

"That's priceless!" Pidge pinched in, high-fiving her brother proudly. When the siblings are at war, things could get ugly, however, if they're on the same side, they're a force to be reckoned with.

"You want me to call her!?" Lance shook his head, "Too bad! It's not your turn! Shiro gets to decide and I'll listen to him and only him. Suck it Pidge!"

"Come on! I know you were probably planning to do something innocent but it's my duty to open your eyes as a loyal employee. The possibilities Shiro! You'll never get a chance like this again. Never!" Pidge pressed, now leaning closer to the male Alpha, both her and her brother excitedly waiting for the older Gane's verdict.

Shiro blinked, astonished that he'd been so overtaken by requests. He turned towards Keith, clearly the only one he could trust in this situation. "What do you think?"

Keith shrugged.

"Alright." Rolled his eyes away from his little brother. "That's helpful."

He took a moment to study Lance again. He wasn't about to do what Matt and Pidge wanted, especially after the stunts both of them pulled the last two turns, but he didn't have any ideas of his own. In truth, he didn't want to outright embarrass the guy, him being the only other Omega Keith has ever befriended, scaring him off was the last thing the Alpha wanted. Something simple had to be done, but what? What was safe and what was too far?

Takashi Shirogane was nothing if not a good business man, though, and decided to use that to his advantage. What would benefit him the most in this situation? And, more importantly, what would be most likely to make Lance eat chocolate?

"I dare you to give your turn to Antok." Shiro decided firmly; playing his hand to it's most advantage without implicating himself. Antok could get away with intimidation tactics, after all. "Or eat a chocolate and keep your turn."

Lance sighed in relief, slumping down where he sat. Thank goodness! He knew Shiro wouldn't be as cruel as the devil siblings!

Pidge and Matt both fell down on the ground, their hopes broken and shattered into million pieces. They were really hoping Shiro would heed their advice, but being the business man he was, they shouldn't have expected him to comply. Such a wasted opportunity! Pidge was going to rub it in his face one day when he'll regret it! And he WILL regret it one day! She just had this unshakable feeling about it.

Recovering, Lance looked at Shiro, realizing what the older Gane was asking. Give up his turn? Heck no! "I'm not giving up my turn. If I do, then I'll have to wait for who knows how long for the bottle to land on me again." He couldn't give up the chance to embarrass someone, more specifically Keith. The fellow Omega was still sitting in place, completely unaffected by the game. The bottle has YET to land on him and Lance was going to be the one to spin it towards him!

"You have made your choice!" Pidge recovered quickly, taking the box of chocolates before raising it up to Lance's face, "Eat this and risk certain death, or fight for your princess. It's your call lover boy." The female Alpha's grin was dangerously wide, amused by the possibility of the Omega eating the doomed chocolate.

Lance's eyes narrowed in challenge. He wasn't a coward and he wasn't afraid of taking risks. If it meant that he would have a chance of spinning the bottle towards Keith, then he'll take it.

The brunette, without hesitation, reached for a chocolate, choosing one carefully before taking it out. The air was tense, everyone watching as he raised it up to his mouth, eating it. Lance chewed carefully but so far didn't taste anything spicy. Did he win the lottery?

"It's not spicy. Ha! It's actually pretty good!" Lance quickly stood up, jumping in joy, "Yeah! I did it! The game isn't over just yet! And I managed to evade a dare to beat!" Lady luck must be smiling on him!

Pidge sighed deeply, more than disappointed by the result, "Are you serious? There are like twenty California Pepper chocolates and only five normal milk ones! How can you be so lucky?"

Lance's grin was wide, "Didn't I tell you already? They call me the Tailor because of how-" He paused, feeling a surge of warmth in his stomach. Oh no... No! No! No! This can't be happening!

"It's hot." He managed to say, sitting back down in place. He felt the hot flame in his stomach gain on strength, the spice attacking him head on. Without a word, the Omega ran to the kitchen, everyone watching as he did, "Hot! Hot! Shit!"

"Yes! Score one for Pidge!" The said Alpha grinned, mischief in her eyes. This marks the end of the game, the sore loser of the game; Lance.

"Lance!" Hunk jumped, slamming his hands on his friend's back rapidly. "Hang in there buddy! Don't die."

"I'm getting the ice cream." Shiro jumped up, racing towards the kitchen. He called back as he disappeared around the corner. "Don't die Lance!"

Lance, however, was doing just that. His face was already red, trying his damnest to suck in cool air as he gasped. How could one pepper be so hot? He had thought he developed an small immunity towards hot foods. Clearly, he was wrong. His mouth was on fire. He tried waving air into the burning surface, but it only made the sting worse. Tears were welling up now, pouring down his face. How could anything be so fucking hot?

Then, like a light in the darkness, Lance could make out violet through his tears. Hands were touching his cheeks, and Keith was in his face, so very close. "Lance, calm down. Shiro will be here with the ice cream soon."

 _Totally_ worth it.

"Pidge!" He heard the princess say. "Why did you even make that many California Reapers? I thought the rule was five Reapers and twenty good chocolates. Kolivan and I didn't even get a turn."

"I'm in it to win it Kogane." Pidge's smug voice sounded. "And as long as you're my bride and not Lance's than who cares?"

Heavy footsteps followed the declaration, and Lance quickly found something cold and metal pressed to his lips.

"Open up, Lance, this will make it feel better." Keith commanded, poking his lip with a cold spoon. This whole thing was totally worth it. He did, indeed, open his mouth, letting the princess feed him what tasted like vanilla ice cream. Humming in satisfaction at both the taste, his rapidly cooling mouth, and the fact that it was Keith feeding it to him. He smirked, whipping away the remains of the tears, turning to face the Omega in front of him.

Take that Antok.

"You okay buddy? You don't look so good." Hunk worriedly sat next to them, watching Lance in concern just like a true mother hen. The Omega, however, relished the feeling of the ice cream that was cooling down his entire body. He still felt hot, a raging hot flame, but now it was slowly beginning to decrease in size.

"I think I died." Lance muttered, eyes on Keith, "I think I'm in heaven."

"Can't be." Keith muttered, completely missing the flirtation. "Pidge is here."

"Not my fault." Pidge spoke up, the fucking gremlin. "Lance is the one who ruined the game. I had plans Keith. I had plans and Lance ruined them. Let me have this. It's justice."

"You're the one who made the chocolate." Keith turned way, he was still holding the spoon out though, and he hadn't pulled away from his close position yet. But now his attention was also firmly on the life ruiner that was Pidge. How dare she play victim here? And now she was stealing away his well deserved reward? He didn't think so. He had to do something, but what?

Antok moved closer, ready to pull the VP away from the tanned Omega. The guard eyed Lance, having caught the attempt at flirting, and was ready to compromise any further attempts against his young charge. He also took note of the ever present threat that was Katie Holt, watching her closely as well. She wouldn't simply give up on her plans; which meant he had to interrupt whatever interaction she planned next.

Fortunately, Antok had been within the Gane household ever since Shiro had first hired bodyguards. As such, he was more than familiar with the young Alpha girl's ways. She would egg Lance on, using his pride and ego to tempt him into another game, likely dragging Keith and whomever else she could along. What, exactly, she was trying to gain from the game was unclear, but it was clear that it involved Keith and as such Antok had no intention on letting her accomplish it. Whatever her game, he would be swift to stop it.

"You almost killed me! I hate you right now." Lance managed to say, mouth stuffed with ice cream. He had an urge to go to the sink and drink some water but that would mean getting out of Keith's arms and he didn't want that. He'd rather endure the pain and stay here than miss the opportunity that has been bestowed upon him.

"That was a huge blow buddy. I'm a cook so I know how bad it is." Hunk did try the California Reaper but only a little bit of it, never the whole thing.

"Even my herbs won't be able to help with the spice." Shay said in concern, thinking of ways she could help.

"If anything, it's Shiro's fault. He dared Lance to do this." Pidge shifted the blame, "I didn't dare anyone to do anything."

"I didn't shove the pepper down his throat." Shiro was having none of it, shifting the blame right back on to the female Alpha. "He made that chose to eat the chocolate. What is your fault, however, is that you broke your own rules and made too many Reaper chocolates."

"Are you alright?" Keith asked as he turned towards Lance, ignoring Pidge as she shrieked and defended herself against Shiro's critic. "Do you need more? That stuff is awful."

"I'm fine." Lance swallowed a bit of the ice cream, Shiro had made him a whole scoop in a bowl, and like hell was he getting Keith to move for more. Instead, he leaned his head forward, letting it fall onto Keith's shoulder. Then, in the most pitiful voice he could manage, he spoke. "I think I'm dying though. Hug me, Keith, these may be my last moments."

Keith squirmed a bit, bringing his arms slowly around Lance's back. He patted gently, rubbing uncertain circles in his fellow Omega's back as the other tied to blink away teary eyes against his neck. The pale Omega threw a look at Shiro, uncertain, but his brother only grinned and threw a thumbs up before turning back to Pidge. The Omega blinked, confused, and turned to Hunk and Shay instead. They also smiled at him, so he must be doing the right thing. With that in mind, Keith continued to rub circle's into Lance's back, waiting for the other to calm down and pull away from him.

Antok, meanwhile, could have killed an entire nation with the heat of his glare. Kolivan was, once again, the unsung hero who single handedly prevented murder in the Gane home.

"Alright! Alright! I get it! Let's have a revenge match then. We'll play another game." Pidge suggested, crossing her arms. The promise of a new game caught everyone's attention, turning to look at the female Alpha.

Pidge grinned, an idea coming to mind. She turned to Matt who was eyeing her warily, "Why don't we have a karaoke competition? I know we have SingStar laying around somewhere. What do you think Matt?"

The Beta's face scowled, shaking his head, "I know what you're trying to do, and the answer is no. I know I'm a bad singer, you don't have to rub it in any more sis."

"I didn't say that." Pidge pointed, "All I'm suggesting is for us to have a karaoke showdown."

At the mention of karaoke, Lance perked up, all ears. This could be his chance to redeem himself! Perfect! He gently moved away from Keith but still staying close, "I'll do it! I'm in."

"Are you sure bud? I don't think it's a good ide-"

"Nope! It's perfect! I'll have an opportunity to show my talents to the princess." Blue eyes moved back to Keith again, "I'll sing for you princess. Not karaoke but the real thing. Uhhh... Do you have any instruments laying around?"

"I have a guitar." Matt proudly spoke up.

"Which you never use." Pidge shot down his pride, "He was aspiring to join a band before becoming Shiro's secretary. Oh the missed opportunities..."

"Hey, I can hear you." Matt folded his arms, not pleased, "I'll go get it."

"And what does the winner get?" Lance asked curiously.

Pidge hummed in thought, "Keith's hand in marriage and another kiss."

"Deal!" The brunette will finally have his long awaited kiss! "You won't back away from this, will you mullet? I need the assurance, it's extremely important. My heart is at stake here."

"Pidge sings like a dying cat." Was Keith's intelligent answer, looking over to face the Alpha girl with a blank face. "I'm not going to sit around for that shit."

"Not so fast Keith!" Pidge huffed, almost pouting at the Omega. "I may sing like a dying cat, but I'm a dying cat out to make sure Lance doesn't win your hand. So, obviously, Shiro will be entering. And since you're the prize, you have to stay as well."

"Alright, several things." Shiro stood up, hands on his hips. "First off, you should have just followed your own rules for the first game and this wouldn't be an issue. Second of, you can't just volunteer people to do things for you when you're the one making bets. Third, Keith is not a prize. And, finally, I know we all have work to do; so I'm going to do just that."

"But Shiro!" Pidge jumped up. "What about princess Keith? Don't you want to protect him from Lance's evil clutches?"

Shiro paused, eyes roaming over his little brother once again. A smirk slowly broke out across his face. So rare was this smirk, and so effective was it's presence, that it was a downright chilling sight to behold. Far more intimidating than Pidge's own frequent smirks, which brought with them promises of bad things. The dripping satisfaction on Shiro's face would lay even the strongest of hearts to waste. "Princess Keith can protect himself."

"Not you too Shiro." Keith groaned, looking very much like a man who'd seen the last light die.

"Me too, Keith." Shiro turned on his heel, leaving his guests behind. "Me too."

A long silence followed Shiro's exit, only broken by a bewildered Pidge. "I have mixed feelings."

"You should quiver in fear Pigeon." Lance smirked, holding onto Keith gently, "I'm gonna mop the floor with you and finally earn Keith's hand in marriage. I never felt so powerful in my entire life." The advantage he had was obvious and finally, finally, he was going to redeem himself for everything. Keith will see him in a new light, he was sure of it.

"I got it." Matt emerged from the stairs, carrying both the guitar and the karaoke game, "I got both, just in case." He made his way down towards them, Lance standing up to get the guitar. He was feeling a bit better but he wasn't going to lie, he still felt his insides sting a bit.

"Thanks." Taking the guitar, he tried the strings but frowned when he noticed that the sound wasn't right, "They're out of tune. Seriously?"

Matt looked away, "W-Well, I don't play that much so it was just sitting in the corner of my room."

"Collecting dust." Pidge added, earning a scowl from her older brother.

Lance went over to the couches, seating himself down on one of them, "Give me a minute." He adjusted the strings, fixing them so that they worked properly again. While he did that, the rest of the group joined him, seating themselves around on the couches that were in the living room.

"You shouldn't have suggested karaoke Pidge. That's the one thing Lance is good at." Hunk said, confident in his claim.

Pidge cocked a brow, unimpressed, "We'll see about that. I won't give up Keith's hand that easily."

Both Hunk and Shay smiled, looking at one another before back at the group. They knew something, not intending to share it with the group.

"Got it, all done." Lance smiled, turning to Keith. His smile was confident but also held a tint of sincerity within it as well, "Ready mullet? This is for you." He looked back at the guitar, his hands moving against the strings. He closed his eyes for a second to focus himself and when he opened them again, it was as if Lance's whole demeanour had changed. The grin was gone, replaced by a much softer, calmer expression.

Lance's hand moved, the guitar beginning to produce alluring tunes as the Omega began singing.

 _Do you hear me?_  
_I'm talking to you_  
_Across the water, across the deep, blue ocean_  
_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

Lance's voice was soft, melodious as he sang. The air around him completely changed, more at peace than Keith had ever seen him. It was surprising as everyone watched him in awe, never expecting the Omega to pull out a performance like this.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_Ohh... Ohh... Ohh..._

 _They don't know how long it takes_  
_Waiting for a love like this_  
_Every time we say goodbye_  
_I wish we had a one more kiss_  
_I'll wait for you_  
_I promise you, I will_

 _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_

 _Lucky we're in love in every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_

 _And so I'm sailing through the sea_  
_To an island where we'll meet_  
_You'll hear the music fill the air_  
_I'll put a flower in your hair_

Lance's hand began slowing down it's movements, the song coming to a close.

 _I'm lucky we're in love in every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday..._

Hitting the final tune, Lance's hand stopped, the melody slowly vanishing into the distance as he did. The room was dead quiet, all eyes on the brunette whose eyes were closed, listening as the tunes slowly disappeared into the distance.

The Omega opened his eyes, a soft smile on his face. He looked around himself, at everyone before his eyes stopped on Keith. He took in the mullet's expression, his smile widening further, "Did you like it?"

Keith, who had otherwise remained silent through the song, turned to Pidge. His face may or may not of flushed a little during the song; he was weak for a good serenade. Well, minus that one that when a suitor woke him up in the middle of the damn night with one, but otherwise weak. Even though, objectively, Keith knew Lance was only joking around it still made his chest flutter to think the song may have been for him. It didn't help that Lance actually was pretty good at singing. "I think you lost."

"I can still find Shiro." Pidge hadn't quite given up yet. Though, from the looks of it, she knows she already lost. There's a deep satisfaction somewhere in there though. Like she gave up a battle, but won a far off war. For now, though, she was playing her part of the recently defeated and clinging to a lost victory. What she was planning by losing here, Keith didn't know, but he wouldn't be surprised if it was part of a master plan of some sort. His eyes narrowed suspiciously at her.

"He's not coming back Pidge." Keith patted her shoulder slightly. "It's time to give in. You lost."

"Keith." Pidge turned towards him, eyes pleading. "You have to save me."

There it is. "No."

"But Keith!" Pidge was trying her best, leaning into him. Damn, she knew he couldn't resist a cuddle; touch-starved as he was. "You have to!"

"I said no." Keith crossed his arms, defiant. He wasn't giving in to the girl today. "Not after you rigged the last game."

"Fine." Pidge sighed, giving up a little too easily war Keith's comfort. She threw her hand against her forehead, play fainting like an over dramatic southern bell. She put on a thick accent, exaggerating as she spoke. "Than ah' recon ah' have no choice."

She whipped away invisible tears. "Yo' hand 'as been taken from meh."

"Pidge. Stop with the accent. You make a terrible southern bell." Keith rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe Keith is getting married today." Pidge fake sobbed.

"Sorry to disappoint Pidgeon, but nobody is getting married today." Lance spoke up, eyes on the two as they bickered with one another, "A forceful marriage isn't something I'm into, also a kiss with no meaning behind it is even worse." His eyes drifted back to the guitar while both Keith and Pidge looked at him in surprise.

"Are you serious? You'd let a chance like this slip by?" Pidge raised a brow, not believing a single word the brunette said.

"Dead serious. You're off the hook mullet." He looked up at Keith again, smiling. Their eyes met for a second before Lance closed his eyes, standing up before leaning the guitar against the couch he was sitting on, "I need a glass of water. Be right back."

Lance slowly made his way to the kitchen, hands in his pockets as he did.

"Pidge." Keith stood up, walking towards the kitchen. "I think we may have accidentally triggered him."

He didn't wait to hear a response from anyone, didn't really want to hear it. He stepped out of the room, leaving them behind. Guilt welled in his stomach. He should have known, should have been aware. He'd forgotten, too used to Pidge and her antics, too used to knowing that with her it was all just a joke. Even with the joke Keith always knew that Pidge was careful to avoid the really bad things that got to him. He didn't even think that, maybe, Lance might have different triggers. He should have stepped up and ended this game a long time ago; there was no excuses for his lack of action.

Reaching the kitchen entrance, Keith peeked around the corner. Lance was leaning against the counter, glass of water in hand, sipping lightly from the glass. Taking a deep, calming, breath the pale Omega slid around the corner, stepping into the room. He cleared his throat, gaining Lance's attention. The tanned Omega jumped the slightest bit, turning wide eyes on him as she steeped forward.

"Are you alright?" Keith asked before Lance could make a joke or play off the concern. He knew that he probably wasn't the best person to be here right now, that comforting other people was something her was terribly bad at, but he also knew no one else would ever understand the way another Omega would. Shiro and Hunk and Pidge could certainly try, but it wasn't the same. "I'm sorry, that joke obviously went too far."

Lance stood in place, playing with the glass in his hands while his blue eyes moved onto Keith, "It's okay, I liked playing along anyway so there's no harm done. If anything, I liked it. It was fun." He assured as Keith moved to stand beside him. Lance's eyes never left the fellow Omega as he neared, now a bit panicked, "Y-You know I didn't come here to cry or anything, if that's what you're thinking. I just needed some water after singing, and especially after eating that Pepper. I'm okay."

"You sure?" Keith leaned against the counter, unsure of what to really say. It was hard, especially since Lance wasn't opening up. They didn't really know each other that well so it was understandable.

"Positive." The brunette looked back at his glass, deep in thought, "I guess... I'm just..." He tried to formulate the words but didn't really know where to begin, "It was nice, having an audience that actually listens."

Blue eyes moved to Keith again, meeting his violet orbs, "Sometimes I sing at Allura's parties, you know, to make it more appealing to potential business partners. I love singing, I really do. It makes me feel as if I could do anything, as if I'm free. I put my heart into all my songs but I don't think anybody really cares."

Lance reached up to touch his collar, eyes moving downward. He remembered the many times he would sing in front of an audience, the way everyone would look at him. They didn't care, didn't even listen to the song. They could care less about the text or the tunes that accompanies his voice.

"All they care about is this." Lance's fingers brushed against the white pears on his collar, moving to trace along the blue gem that was there as well, "I think you know what I'm talking about."

The brunette moved his hand away, looking up at Keith again, "I was just really happy, I guess. To have somebody who would finally listen. It's nice." The all of a sudden it hit him, eyes widening in realization, "D-Don't think I came here to weep or cry. I'm perfectly fine! See? Nothing wrong princess." He pointed finger guns at the other, trying to ease the current mood. Damn, he was a mess, wasn't he?

"I liked the song." Keith tried, his own fingers reaching to brush against the collar around his own neck. It was a familiar story, one he's lived time and time again. Shiro could try all he wanted, but the ball was still fresh on the younger Gane's mind. He was making progress, slowly, but the collar was still all many saw. It was hard, trying to be taken seriously in the business world when all anyone wanted was your body. He can imagine Lance, up there on that stage, singing beautiful songs in front of an uncaring crowd. Each person eyeing his neck, or undressing him with their eyes. Lace was too nice for that, he deserved better than that. And if appreciating his songs was what he wanted, than Keith was more than ready to give that much. "You have a beautiful voice."

"You can play here again, if you want." Keith couldn't quite keep his eyes on Lance anymore, flicking them upwards, vaguely towards the direction of Shiro's office. "Shiro would probably love to hear you play."

He was so bad at this. How did he think that would help? Why did he think that would help? He was so worthless. He should have gotten Hunk to come instead. It was arrogant to thing he could help make Lance feel any better.

"Don't worry about those assholes." Keith tries again, eyes meeting Lance's face again. "They're not worth anything."

Should he offer a hug? People hugged for comfort; right? Shiro hugged him whenever he was upset. He always felt better after Shiro's hugs. Keith lifted his arms uncertainly, unsure if he was actually welcome to initiate something like that himself without making it weird for Lance. "Do you...want a hug?"

The tanned Omega couldn't help but smile, taking one of Keith's hands into his own. He squeezed it gently, a sign that it was okay, "It's okay. I know you're trying and I really appreciate it. I don't want to make you any more uncomfortable than I already did." He squeezed again but not in a way that it would be uncomfortable, "Thanks for coming after me. I'm glad you did."

Lance's eyes moved onto the water again, his other hand tracing along the top of the glass, "I don't think anyone will ever look at us differently." His smile slowly faded at the dark though, "But that's too bad. They don't even know what they're missing out on."

The brunette glanced back at Keith, the smile returning onto his face, "I'll sing for you whenever you want, anything you want. But I don't want you to listen out of pity either. That's the last thing I want." He raised up his hand that was holding Keith's, his eyes moving to look at it, "You're really the only one who understands." Blue orbs met violet eyes, "Ehem..." He cleared his throat, voice returning to it's original state, "Does this mean that I get to have the appointment you promised me? Maybe tomorrow?"

Keith's head tilted just a bit. He wasn't surprised at the cynical outlook Lance had towards their shared situation; it was one many Omega had. One that many Beta shared as well. He had a similar lack of hope, once, before Shiro. Before Matt and Pidge. He was still more cynical than not, but he had a drive now. The world was getting better, even if it wasn't obvious. Progress was a long way off, and Keith doubted he'd ever see it, but he genuinely believed it would come.

He wasn't going to ask Lance to change, though, enough people tried to make them do that. Instead, he returned the gentle squeeze to Lance's own hand. Trying to reassure his new friend the only way he really knew how. Quirking his lips a bit, trying to seem as honest as he felt. "It's not pity."

"I'm under house arrest until the release date." Keith's lips quirked again. "I'm doing my work at home."

"What? House arrest?" It took Lance by surprise when Antok emerged from the Gane building, suddenly telling him that Keith was home rather than in his office. He knew the reason for that now, the cause of all of this.

Lotor.

The Alpha inflicted great damage, so much so that Shiro had to resort to this. The thought made Lance clench his hand tighter before remembering to use less force. He didn't want to do anything that would cause Keith harm or inconvenience him. Then again, coming to the Gane mansion rather than the company building was much more intrusive. Would he even be able to come now? The chances of him meeting Keith had decreased but he still wanted to make it work.

"You're not allowed to go into the city but can you go out around the mansion? There's actually a hill I wanted to show you nearby. It's a five minute walk from here. Do you think you can go out for half an hour? Tops? I can come here and help you with some stuff too." He offered.

"You're probably going to give a speech on the release date. Want me to help you with that? I'm pretty confident in my people skills." No harm could be done with that.

"I can go anywhere around the property I want." Keith nods, humming in thought. "Anywhere Lotor wouldn't be allowed to exercise his courting rights."

The pale Omega paused for a moment, taking bit of time to mentally go over his schedule. It wouldn't hurt to spend time going with Lance, it was the least he could do after he'd inadvertently upset the tanned Omega so much. He smiled at Lance, nodding. "I'll go. The guards wouldn't mind either, as long as I'm close to the grounds they monitor."

Then he paused, twirling his thumbs a bit as he glanced back to Lance. "Actually, I'm not planning on giving a speech on the release date. I'm just going to let my staff have a party and work quietly in the office."

"Really?" The brunette couldn't help but ask in surprise, "I think you should do it. So many Omega look up to you, especially your Testers. You're their hero, someone they admire. If you personally appear and give a speech about the Heat Suppressants, then I'm sure they'll be over the moon. It would mean so much to them, I know it." Even now, Lance never let go of Keith's hand.

"I know that we didn't know each other for long but in this short period of time we spent together, I noticed some things. You're not much of a people person, are you? It was obvious by the way you froze up in the coffee shop when you met Hunk and Shay for the first time. It's okay though, I won't judge you for it, everyone is different." The coffee shop encounter was special in it's own way, something Lance will remember for a very long time.

"You care about your employees and I have great social skills. If we combine these two qualities together, we'll be able to make a great speech." It was a perfect combination, "Let me help, I'd love to do it. If you want me to, I'll even stand next to you on stage and hold your hand while you're giving it. I just think it would be a missed opportunity if you decided against it. The Omega at your company deserve it."

Keith's eyebrows knitted together, his face going worried. Uncertainty lacing every part of his features. He bit his lip nervously, violet eyes training on Lance's blue. He wanted to trust the Omega with this. He wanted to so badly to do right by Lance, and his Testers, by everyone, but he was uncertain. "Are you sure?"

Lance squeezed his hand in assurance, "I've never been so sure of anything else before. I know you can do it Keith. You're just amazing like that." His smile widened, "I mean, you probably already know how badass you are but I'm here to seal the deal. You're amazing and I'll keep saying it over and over again. I'll help you with it so there's nothing to worry about." The idea of them working together on a project was exciting.

"It can be our little secret. Nobody will know you'll be giving a speech so it can be a surprise. I'll come here and work on it with you, every step of the way." Who doesn't like a good surprise? That's why Lance sneaks inside the building rather than coming in the normal way.

"If you have second thoughts about it on the actual day, then you don't even have to do it. That's the beauty of the word 'secret'. I don't want to push you so I'm giving you a bailout option too. I don't want to do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable." Although Lance really hoped that Keith would go through with it.

And that's what chased away a doubts and uncertainty. Lance wasn't telling him to do anything; he was being asked. He was being given an out; given a choice. No one was making him do anything. No one was telling him he didn't have a choice. There was nothing here but easy encouragement and an offer of help. Keith meets the other Omega's eye, so earnest and blue, and smiles.

"Alright." Keith brings up his free hand, trying to hide the smile. "I'll give it a try."

"Yes! You won't regret it! I promise!" Lance wanted to jump in happiness but didn't do it in case he was pushing it. Ha! This would be his and Keith's thing, something that they could both work on. The idea that they shared something that nobody else knew about was exciting!

"Should I come tomorrow? We can start working on the speech." Lance thought about it until another idea hit him, "We still have time before the release date so maybe we can go to the hill first? I promise you won't be disappointed, but I'm open to anything you want to do. Just say it and it will be done."

"Come over whenever you like, Lance." Keith squeezes Lance's hand gently, smiling. "Just call first, please, Kolivan can only take so much."

Keith knew it was useless. Lance's face was already contorting into a look of defiance. The tanned Omega was clearly already planning the next way he was going to break in, the criminal, oh well. Keith would warn Kolivan later. Right now he would let Lance have his moment. "We can go to the hill if you want."

"Perfect!" Ahh... What did he do to deserve this? Maybe all the misfortune was actually paying off? He would eat the pepper again if it meant having more moments like these. He literally felt like crying, "So I don't need a pass? I was gonna ask you for it but since you'll be staying here, I don't think I'll be needing it. Tomorrow, you'll see something you'll remember for the rest of your life, mark my words mullet. I'll even bring over a little something to enhance the experience." It was going to be a perfect date.

"Actually, I can show you a little sneak peek of what we'll see." It should get Keith at least a little excited about tomorrow, "Do you have a laptop or something? I think I saw one in your room. Can we go up there? I want to show you something on the web."

"I'll let the gate security know that you have an open invite." Keith smiled, Lance's own excitement contagious. "Like Shay. Just tell them you're hear to see me and they'll let you in if I'm here."

He turned Lance's hand, ready to lead the Omega towards his room, eager to see what his friend wanted to show him. "I have a laptop in my room. Show me what I have to look forward to."

Lance placed his water gently on the counter, grinning as he let himself be lead from the kitchen. The two made their way down the long hallways, ducking past the living room where Pidge was bellowing her own version of a pop song to an unfortunate Shay and Hunk. They slipped by, unnoticed by anyone aside from the occasional passing guard. They made it to Keith's room with little fanfare, racing inside with grins on their faces.

Keith spotted his laptop resting on his bed, slipping past his Nest, he settled himself on the bed. Lance plopped down next to him, leaning in to watch the screen. The pale Omega pushed him away a bit. "Don't look while I'm typing in my password."  
Lance folded his arms, looking away, "Fine, but I bet I could get into it anyway. I know my way around anything, even technology." He tried to boost but it didn't have the same effect. They both knew that Pidge was the technology expert here, still unbeaten in her own game.

Keith shrugged typing in his password. However, what appeared on the screen next took him by surprise. He froze in place, looking at the tab he thought he had already closed.

"Safe to look?" Lance tilted his head to the side, eyes widening when he saw the ARP website in all it's glory. The page they were on was the main page, showing all the topics and pages the website had to offer. The one thing that caught their attention was the big bold title 'FUCK THE GANE COMPANY' spread across the main page.

Lance's eyes quickly moved to Keith, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Were you looking at this before I came over?"

"Nothing." Keith hurriedly tried to close the tab. The cursor moving much to slow for Keith's taste.

Lance wasn't about to listen though. He grabbed Keith's pale hand, stopping him from moving the mouse. His eyes were glued to the screen, studying the screen intently. He yanked the mouse out of the pale hand, scrolling down the screen. "Keith. What is this crap?"

"It's nothing." Keith struggled to pry the mouse from his friend's hand. "Don't worry about this Lance."

"Keith." Lance's face was turning red in anger, eyes flickering over the pale Omega. "Having you seen what they're saying about you?"

"It's not important. I was about to close it anyway." Keith tried to get his laptop back but it was pried out of his hands again, "Give it back Lance."

"No. You're clearly browsing this on your own, and if that's the case then I might as well look at it with you." Lance was insistent, eyes glued on the screen.

"Give it back." Keith was as stubborn, throwing himself against the fellow Omega, trying to grab the laptop while Lance clicked on the bold title, opening different articles about the Gane Company. The one that stuck out the most was the one at the top, focusing on the interview Keith gave yesterday with Luxia Queen.

Struggling, Lance clicked on it, opening the article and the comments along with it. On the top of the page was a video, a file of the interview itself, then under it an article, followed by comments.

Lance's eyes narrowed, already reading the beginning of the article. He'd only read one sentence before he stopped, cringing, "Did you read this already? Please tell me you didn't read it."

Keith glanced at the screen, taking it the content before looking back toward Lance. "No."

"Good." Lance's voice was hard, with an edge to it that was cutting. He clicked the close tab, shutting out the tab the webpage was on.

Keith made a noise of protest, snatching back the mouse, trying to restore the webpage. The page popped back into screen with a few clicks, bringing back lost progress. "What did you do that for?"

"To protect you! Reading that crap is pointless. Why are you even looking at it?" Lance tried to get the mouse back but this time Keith had an upper hand, protecting the mouse with his life, "Keith! Give it to me!"

"Lance! Cut it out! This is my laptop and my tabs! What I have in here is none of your business!" He fought back, Lance grumbling but backing away. He sat close, eyeing the laptop dangerously.

"This isn't the first time you've looked at it, isn't it? It was opened when we got here so you must have been surfing it in the morning. Is this like a daily thing? Please tell me it's not Keith, you can't do this to yourself." Lance was close to throwing the laptop out the window, fully prepared to pay for a new one if he did.

"What I do on the privacy of my laptop, in the privacy of my own home, is my business." Keith grumbled, sliding the laptop away from the tanned Omega, minimizing the webpage and closing the laptop as he did so.

"It is my business if you're going on sites like that and reading shit like that." Lance glared hatefully at the computer, resentful of it's existence at this moment. "I'm glad you didn't read the shit they posted about you. You don't need to read that shit Keith. What were you even thinking?"

Keith growled lowly in frustration, "Somebody has to look at it. We know it exists so why don't we use it to our advantage? This gives us an opportunity to spy on the Alphas that are against us. Can't you see it Lance? By reading this, I know exactly what they'll do. Knowledge is everything, and in order to get it, I have to make a sacrifice."

"So your own self-esteem and worth is the sacrifice here? Are you serious? It's no wonder you don't see how great you are! The comments are getting to you! They're doing damage without you even realizing it Keith! You have to stop looking at it. It's crap, not something you should waste your time on." Lance fought back, both of the Omegas facing one another in a challenge.

"If I didn't look at the website, then we wouldn't have found out about the protest." Keith leaned closer in a challenging manner, "But I did visit their threads and found out about it, and guess what? I warned everyone at the company about it, because I looked and made that choice, I gave us time to prepare. We'll be ready for the Alphas when they come, and we know they'll come because I looked at this." He pointed to the laptop.

Lance let out a growl of his own, hand clenching the sheets under, "Then have someone else look at it. An Alpha, maybe one of your guards? Koli should do it, not you."

"No." Keith was quick to reply, "I need to do this as the vice-president. It's my duty and I'm not about to stop because you told me to. I'll never stop."

The brunette let out a frustrated grumble, eyes lowering. He wasn't going to beat Keith, the fellow Omega was dead set on doing this. There was no going back, even if Lance desperately wanted him to stop. However, he knew that he couldn't exactly prevent Keith from looking at it, he didn't have that kind of power.

Slumping in defeat, Lance took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He eyed the laptop before his blue eyes moved onto Keith again, "Then let's look at it together. You're gonna look at it anyway so let's do it now."

"You don't need to look at this Lance." Keith shook his head, pushing the laptop further way. "You don't need to, they don't post much about Altea Corp on the forms. And if they do I'll tell you."

Lance pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a frustrated noise. "This isn't about Altea Corp, Keith, this is about you destroying your own metal health. And if you're going to keep doing this than you're not doing this alone."

"I'm not destroying my mental health." Keith growled a bit, hands on his hips. "I've been doing this for a long time and I'm fine."

Lance's eyes snapped open. "Does Shiro know about this shit?"

Keith clenched his jaw, unwilling to admit just how far this hole was dug. He glared, not willing to let himself be cornered by the tanned Omega, but equally unsure what to say to defend himself.

Lance took advantage of his silence. "Keith. You have to tell Shiro what you've been doing. This isn't healthy."

"I'm fine." Keith shook his head.

"Keith. I read those comments. I know what they say. You're really, really, not. That shit is toxic. And either you let me help you, or we tell Shiro. Your choice." Lance gave his final word on the subject, crossing his arms firmly.

Keith sucked his breath through his teeth.

He was cornered. Objectively, Keith knew Lance was just wanted to help, that he was right even. But he couldn't stand the thought of someone he knew reading the comments the Alphas on the sight wrote about him. He didn't think he could look them in the eye, knowing they read those graphic things said about him, about his brother, about what they did. He didn't want anyone else seeing that. Especially not someone like Pidge or Shiro or Kolivan.

But he didn't want Lance to have to read that stuff either.

"Look Keith, I'm going to read this whether you like it or not. I'll know exactly what they said about you, word after word, where I do it doesn't matter at all. We're both gonna read it so instead of doing it alone, it's better that we do it together." Lance reached out to hold Keith's hand, a gesture he felt comfortable with.

The two of them had already held hands before, helping each other cope with the situation at hand. They did it during their date with Lotor and even down in the kitchen. It was their way of supporting one another so now that they were going to do this together, Lance felt as if both of them needed the extra assurance. 

The brunette squeezed Keith's hand, looking into his eyes, "I won't see you in any different light. I don't care what they say. All I want is to make sure that you're okay after reading this shit, nothing else."

"Fine." Keith broke, unsure how to convince Lance that this was a terrible idea. Lance was stubborn, ungodly stubborn, and he knew that the tanned Omega would march home and read every single comment on the webpage if he was denied. Or worse, tell Shrio about the little project and then go home to read them. Either option was bad, and the only way out was to accept Lance's proposition. "Fine."

Keith wasn't the one in power here, there was nothing to fight back with. Pigheadedness would only leave consequences he wasn't ready for. So, with more than a little reluctance, he nodded. His body shaking a bit as he pulled his laptop open and typed in his password. Silently, he resized his internet, displaying the webpage featuring his interview on the large screen.

Lance squeezed his hand, leaning in to read the screen.

_'That shit was hilarious! Did you see his face!? What a joke!'_

_'I watched the interview only because I wanted to check out the Omega but then when the smoke came I burst out laughing!'_

_'The poor thing looked scared. I would have protected him if I was his Alpha.'_

_'I jerked off while watching that.'_

_'You're gross!'_

_'Can't blame you brother. I did too.'_

_'Did anyone notice the collar he was wearing? It looked like it was made out of metal. That's some expensive crap!'_

_'Hah! I doubt it would help him if I got my hands on him. I would tear that collar in seconds.'_

_'Did you hear what he said about Lotor? Who does he think he is? He should know his place! #BringDownKeithKogane!'_

_'Even better #MakeKeithKoganeSumbit! We should make this the trending tag!'_

_'I'm all for it!'_

_'Hey, does anyone know where he lives? I'm up for some fun.'_

_'I heard he lives in a mansion. Wouldn't be surprised with the money they have.'_

_'Money made out of disgusting drugs that shouldn't even exist! Disgusting! We should come to their house instead!'_

_'I would do it if it meant having some fun with the Omega in bed.'_

_'The police would have a say in this if you all went to his house. Better keep it safe and do it in public areas.'_

_'Fuck you! I can go wherever I want!'_

_'#FuckKeithKogane #MakeKeithKoganeSubmit!"_

As Lance read those comments, he couldn't help but pause at each and every single one of them. They were ruthless, uncaring and absolutely unacceptable. The only thing that was worse was the article that was on top, 'professionally' written to explain how Keith should step down and finally bond with an Alpha. Justifying their reasons with all kinds of bullshit Lance didn't even want to name.

"Keith? Are you okay?" Lance leaned closer, concerned eyes watching the fellow Omega carefully.

"I'm fine." Keith answered emotionlessly. "This isn't even the worst they've said about me."

That made Lance pause. The comments on the page were all absolutely disgusting, something Keith should never have to read. Full of the kind of illegal and immoral shit even Alphas in the real world wouldn't dare to say publicly, and it wasn't the worse he's seen?

"Fuck Keith." Lance's voice felt raw in his throat. "What the hell have you been reading if this isn't bad?"

Keith shrugged, expression still blank. "There was an elaborate piece of fiction posted on here once where the Alpha went into detailed description about ripping off my collar and raping me in front of a bloody and beaten Shrio."

"Jesus Christ Keith!" Lance squeezed the pale hand under his tightly, shocked at the casual way the Omega had dropped that bomb. That was absolutely horrible; easily one of the most horrifying things he'd heard from the ravenette. "Why the fuck would you read that?"

"Because the man in question ended up trying it a week later." Keith shrugged. "Kolivan made quick work of him, though. He never even touched me. I was nineteen at the time."

Keith turned pleading eyes on Lance, and fuck if they didn't look so sad and soft. "Do you see now? This is why I have to do this. There have been a few assaults that were stopped because these people think we're not checking this site. We were able to prepare for a lot of protests because of this. I have to keep checking."

"I really am alright Lance." Keith tried to reassure, giving Lance's tanned hand a squeeze. "This isn't getting to me."

It was the biggest lie Lance ever heard anyone tell themselves, and the worst part was that Keith seemed to really believe it. It was there, in that moment, Lance decided that he was going to force Allura to dedicate a whole damned page on the Voltron sight to why Keith Kogane was an amazing human being and then sit Keith down and force him to read it until he saw how great he was.

Voltron! That's it!

Instead of reading any more of this bullshit, they should finally have Keith log in and create an account. It will hopefully lighten the mood a bit and get them off this topic. Lance really didn't know what he expected but he didn't think it was this bad. The reality of it him hard, understanding why Keith was so anti-social. Who wouldn't be after reading this on a daily basis?

Lance moved the mouse, closing the ARP website. He hoped Keith wouldn't open it anymore today, what they saw was already enough. Instead, he opened a new window, typing the URL of the Voltron website. The page that appeared before them was completely white, that is except for the entries asking for a username and a password.

"Let's log you into Voltron. I'll add you to the chat room so we can all talk shit about life together. It's way better than the ARP bullshit, you'll see." Lance gently pushed the laptop back to Keith, encouraging him to put in a username and a password.

Keith was hesitant, but complied without any fuss. He typed in a username, then made Lance turn away as he picked a password. A silly notion, in Lance's humble opinion, but he turned away anyway. He only slightly grinned at Keith's weird insistence on super privacy, though his grin dropped a bit when he remembered just why the pale Omega was so paranoid all the time, and why he had such a bad knee jerk reaction to people checking his work.

Hopefully being on Voltron would help out a bit and start fixing the mess that was Keith's self-esteem. If not then he was going to start a hashtag himself. Something so completely opposite of the shit the ARP website wanted to trend that their message would drown under the weight of support Lance would personally gather for it. He'd get every damned Omega that worked in the Gane Company to help him if he needed to. The Betas too. Fuck, there had to be other Alphas who would support them too. He'd get so much attention that there would be whole articles in magazines talking about how awesome he was and how much his employees loved him. What was the opposite of making Keith submit? He'd have to plan this carefully, and get Keith's workers to back him up.

"Alright." Keith's voice cut through his musings. "I'm done. Now what?"

Lance turned back towards the screen, seeing that Keith had logged on and was now lingering on the website's main page. And, too Lance's absolute delight, Keith had selected the red lion avatar for his account. He felt a swell of pride, having been the one who bugged Allura into adding it after seeing Keith's collar.

"Let me give you a little tour first." Lance moved his hand, pointing to different sections of the main page, "This here is the list of articles you can read. They mostly focus on medications and all that mumbo jumbo so I think you'll like it. There are some encouraging stories too about how the laws are slowly changing in favor of the Betas and Omegas. Basically world news but the good news, if you know what I mean."

Lance moved to another section on the page, "Here are the trending tags. I'd keep an eye on it if I were you, something might appear that'll blow your mind." He didn't say anything else about it, continuing to the next section, "Here are the videos, threads, comment section and even games. You can guess who asked for that feature." He grinned, moving Keith's hand that was on the mouse, clicking the comment section.

"This is where all the gossip is. We're all like an army, gathered together to fight against those jerks. That's why this page is called 'The Coalition' as in an alliance. There are many public threads in here that you can check out but people also have their own private chats too. Actually, let me add you to our chat." Lance took out his phone, opening the app version of the webpage before sending Keith an invite.

Keith raised a brow when he saw an invite pop-up on the right of the screen, clicking it to see the message:

_TheBlueSharpShooter has invited you to the private chat [Form Voltron!]_

**Accept or Deny?**

Keith hovered the mouse over the Accept button and clicked.

The sight automatically sent him to the chat, where the last conversation was still displayed on the screen. Reading the messages a bit, Keith could see where Lance had last contacted the group chat; which so far only consisted of him, Hunk, Pidge, and Shay.

"How did you even get Pidge to join?" Keith asked, not really expecting an answer. "When did this even become a thing for her?"

Shaking his head, Keith raised a hand to stop Lance from answering those particular question. "You know what? Never mind. The story is probably crazy and involves her doing something illegal I don't want to know about."

"It was when you were knocked out during the meeting with Allura, actually." Lance shrugged. "Which, in hindsight, makes a lot more sense if you've been running yourself ragged like this for weeks."

Lance held up his phone, showing off the App version of the chat. "It works like texting on a cellphone. So you better actually talk to me! You'll break my heart otherwise."

"Just remember that I'm working too." Keith answered, clicking through the variously webpages of the sight. "I'm not on vacation."

Keith suddenly paused, eyes widening. "Why is there a whole page dedicated to my brother?"

"Why are you so surprised? Of course there would be an entire page for him, Shiro is a legend! Everyone knows that." Lance got ahold of the mouse again, showing the list of other pages as well, "There's one dedicated to Allura as well. It lists both of their achievements, a little about them and more useful stuff."

Lance grinned as he moved the mouse to the search bar, typing his name before the link he was looking for appeared. It took them to the brunette's profile page, showing all his activity and posts, "This is my profile page so if you feel like stalking me, feel free to do so beautiful. I wouldn't mind being stalked by you." He clicked on the photo section of his profile, showing Keith the many pictures he had there, "Look, this is me on the beach and this here is Blue. Isn't she beautiful?"

Lance stopped on an image of him surfing, liking it without Keith's consent.

"Hey! I didn't like that!" The fellow Omega took control of the mouse again, trying to unlike the image.

"You just did. You can go ahead and like the rest of them later, I'll be waiting for the notifications." Lance moved Keith's hand along with the mouse, clicking on Keith's avatar of the red lion. It took them to an empty profile page, brand new and without content.

"You can post anything you want here. Articles, pictures, comments, videos, anything at all. I hope you'll post some photos so I can like them back though." He wouldn't miss an opportunity of saving Keith's pictures on his phone.

"I'll probably only post news from the Gane Company and other relevant articles." Keith shrugged, clicking through his profile settings.

"No way!" Lance cried, turning towards the pale Omega. "That's so boring! You have to at least post some pictures Keith! It's for the good of all Omega kind! Don't deny them your beautiful face!"

"The paparazzi has all sorts of pictures of me online." Keith shrugged. "I'm not denying anyone anything. Besides, I doubt anyone really wants to see my face."

"I do." Lance admitted a little too quickly for his liking, looking away with a slight blush on his face, "I-I mean, it would be cool if you posted the pictures of yourself rather than have the paparazzi take them without permission. Besides, nobody else apart from Altea Corp and the Gane Company will see them. Maybe also some other companies that decide to join but that's it."

Lance's eyes drifted back to Keith, "You don't even have to post pictures of yourself but maybe take ones of other things? You have nice flowers in the garden, you can take a picture of them. Then you can slowly work your way up to your beautiful face. It'd be a shame not to share it."

Keith tilted his head, thinking lightly about it. "I do like photography."

"What?" Lance blinked, startled. He didn't think that would actually work. It was equally surprising that Keith would have suck an artistic hobby, he just seemed so business all the time. "You do?"

Keith nodded, eyes going misty for a moment as he thought of something, there was a small grin forming on his face and such a /soft/ look in his eye. He really needed to stop now, he was being cute and Lance's poor heart could only take so much. But, no, he didn't stop. He just continued to look happy as he recalled a memory. "When Shiro and I were in school we took a lot of botany classes. We used to camp out by the gardens and take pictures of the flowers. Shiro loves wildlife photography and I took great landscapes."

"There you go! This is an opportunity for you to find that passion again." Lance smiled, contently holding Keith's hand. Oh right, he was still holding it. He didn't even realize it, "Did I mention that Shiro has an account too? He just made it so it's as empty as yours but he does have one."

Lance moved his free hand, typing Shiro's name before the link to his profile appeared. His eyes went wide when he noticed that Shiro already had over 1000+ friends, "Wow." As expected of the older Gane brother.

"Ehem... But it must have been nice. It sounds like you and Shiro had a lot of fun taking pictures. Now that you have the Gane Company, you guys probably don't have as much free time to do those kinds of things."

"No." Keith shook his head, moving the mouse to add Shiro as a friend. "We're so busy these days that taking time off to go camping and take pictures isn't really an option anymore. That, and people tend to follow us around a lot when we do go out."

Keith paused for a moment before a large grin broke out over his face. "Last time Shiro went out by himself, he was still new to being famous and tried to go grocery shopping. Ten people tried to throw themselves at him and propose. He was so shocked and appalled by the whole thing."

The pale Omega turned too Lance, pointing at his cheek with his free hand. "His face was red the entire day. He was so confused. The photos of that day are still famous, you might have seen them, I think they were hashtaged as 'Space Daddy' because of the stars on his T-shirt."  
Lance hummed in thought, trying to recall if he had seen any of those pictures. Luckily he did, "I remember! I'll admit, I was laughing out loud when I saw it. At the time, I thought Shiro was a cool guy, not to mention that you'd need guts to pull off something like that. It's just one of the many reasons why I respect him so much."

His smirk widened when he remembered a specific photo, "I remember the first time I saw your picture too mullet. They called you the 'Hothead Biker Omega' because you crashed into a bar with your bike. How did you even do that?" Then it hit him, "Speaking of bikes, do you still have it? I don't see any more of those pictures around so I thought you sold it or something."

"Crashing into that bar was Matt's fault." Keith grumbled. "He could have just stopped screaming in my ear and let me drive rather than try and take over the steering none of that would have ever happened."

"Shit." Lance couldn't fight back the grin. "How are you both still alive?"

"Matt ended up in the hospital and I landed on top of him." Keith glares at the far off memory. "Shiro was furious. The media was swarming us after that. And, long story short, I never let Matt on my bike again."

Keith leans back, grumbling some more, practically pouting at this point. "As for my bike, I still have it, but Kolivan and his men follow me whenever I go out. So when I'm out riding I'm surrounded by other bikes. We look like a damn biker gang."

"Hahaha!" Lance burst out laughing, holding onto his stomach for dear life, "A biker gang? Koli and Antok ride bikes!? Seriously!? Haha!" He couldn't even begin to imagine the scenario! This was golden! "But you have cars! Can't they just ride behind you in it rather than bikes of their own? Damn! I would probably ran away as soon as I saw you guys on the streets!"

This was hilarious! But then again, he got an idea as well, "Could you give me a ride sometime? I never rode a bike before. I'd love to see how it feels."

Keith looked him dead in the eye. "Promise you won't scream in my ear and try to steal the steering?"

"Keith! What do you take me for?" Lance asked a mock hurt tone, clutching his heart with his free hand, just barely keeping the smile off his face. "I would never. I'm not Matt Holt."

"Then we have a deal." Keith nodded seriously, turning away to look back at the laptop screen. "Just try not to mock Kolivan and Antok to their faces. I'm half-sure they'll try to run you down and make it look like an accident."

"It's not my fault you apparently lead a biker gang." Lance was stuck somewhere between a giggle and a snort. "Big, bad, Keith Kogane. Leading his motorcycle gang all over the city; out to serve some good old fashion justice."

"I'm not actually in a gang, Lance." Keith points out, practically sulking at this point.  
The brunette leaned closer, "Yeah, you are. Maybe you didn't realize it yet but you do make a grand impression wherever you go. Who could look away from the princess and her brigade? You attract attention either way, coming alone or with Koli and the rest." The thought made him sigh.

"Geez, what does a guy have to do to get some alone time with you outside? You have no privacy." He unconsciously squeezed his hand a bit, "Does it bother you? I know that you have to have Koli and the rest around but it must be annoying at times. Especially if they're watching you 24/7."

"Don't be so dramatic, Lance, we're alone right now." Keith gave his hand a return squeeze. He sighed a bit, body deflating, eyes flickering over to the door. "But, you're right, it actually does bother me."

Keith fell back, body hitting the mattress, laptop sliding off his lap and onto the bedding. He never let go of Lance's hand, but he looked more defeated than before. "The truth is, I hated it at first. I know they're necessary, and that I especially need them now that I'm famous and have a huge target on my back from people like the ARP, but it's sill overbearing."

"Don't get me wrong." Keith rolled his head to look at Lance. "I love Kolivan and his men, and I'm grateful and aware that there are plenty of Omega that would love a team of bodyguards, and I've gotten used to it, but...I guess I just miss being able to do things on my own. Or walk down the street and get some coffee. Or ride my bike without waiting for ten people to gear up and get ready."

"I really am thankful." Keith sighs, free hand landing on his forehead. "I can walk down the street without constantly worrying if a bunch of Alphas and their friends are going to try something, and I can always trust that I'm going to have someone to help me if someone decides I'm too pretty to pass up. But, I just, I don't know. I guess I just wish they weren't so necessary. That I had the freedom to walk down the street like an Alpha or Beta and trust that being assaulted was unlikely to happen."

Violet eyes stared into blue. "You understand; right?"

Lance pushed himself down next to Keith, careful of the Nest that was on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling, mind swirling with memories and experiences, "I do." He sighed, "Allura was pushing me hard, demanding that I have somebody following me at all times. I didn't want to have any of it so we would always end up fighting about it. Both of us are stubborn so even though I didn't want any guards, Allura assigned some people to follow me without me knowing. One day when I was walking around, I had this strange feeling that someone was following me. At first I thought someone noticed my collar and scent but then when I looked around some more, I noticed a few Altea Corp guards."

It was so frustrating at the time because Lance values his freedom, having someone follow him like that wasn't something he took a liking to, "Actually, they still follow me around up to this day. Maybe some of them are even hiding in the bushes outside your mansion." He teased, turning to meet Keith's eyes, "Don't worry, I shook them off on the way over here. But it does bother me that they're watching without me even knowing about it. At least Koli is out in the open and you know about him."

It was nice, a different kind of an experience, "I value my freedom more than anything. I even have some tricks up my sleeve as to how to evade the Alphas. A scarf works to cover up my neck and then some perfume to mask my scent. It works most of the time but sometimes I have scary encounters. I had one with Antok the other day when he was walking me home."

He cringed at the thought of being thankful to Antok for saving him, "I'll admit, I did hit on people on our way back to Altea Corp but that's because I wanted to get under Antok's skin. I complimented one Alpha's hat and he took it as an invite to follow us. Luckily we managed to get back to Altea Corp without any problems, but still, it felt nice having Antok there."

He squeezed Keith's hand again, "I want to be free but at the same time I worry about being attacked on the street and bitten. Having guards is nice but at the same time it doesn't mean that I can't hold my own against an Alpha. I'm Allura's bodyguard for a reason you know."

"I know what you mean." Keith admits, returning the squeeze again. "Before we had guards...it was just me and Shiro. And before Shiro it was just me."

Keith roles his head to stare at the ceiling. "Shiro used to get challenges almost daily. I helped a lot, but there were times when I couldn't. We were poor back then and it was just me and him; I guess they thought he would be an easy fight. My heat was the worst though. Our apartment was this terrible place and the walls were thin enough to smell my heat through. Shiro actually had to call his blood brothers, Kuron and Sven, to help him fight off the sheer number of Alphas that came pounding at our door."

Lance raised a brow at that. "I didn't know Shiro had other brothers."

"We don't talk much." Keith shrugged. "I know Shrio sends them money every now and again, but I couldn't tell you where they are now. Sven comes over for Christmas sometimes, but overall things are a bit tense between them. They're triplets, and they all have different views on their upbringing that they can't get past. They'll help each other out, don't get me wrong, but they can't stand to be near each other for long. Shiro goes out of his way to keep them out of the media."

"That's..." Lance trails off, bot really having any fitting words. "...sad."

Keith shrugs. "They're nice enough, always helped out during my Heats, but it's also awkward. Sven is unbelievably pleasant, and Kuron is the most Alpha Alpha you'll ever meet. He's basically an angrier Shiro if Shiro ever ran off into the woods; which is why they're always arguing I think. But the three of them together is like fighting three Shiro's; no Alpha ever stood a chance."

"Ouch." Lance winced. "I saw a video of Shiro fighting a challenge once. I wouldn't tangle with that guy, and there were three of them? How many people did they send to the hospital?"

"Who knows." Keith sounds uncaring. "I'm just glad that Shiro isn't up all night guarding me during my Heats anymore. I saw how stressed he gets over me first hand, and if having guards follow me around is what keeps him from an early grave than I'll suck it up and deal with it."  
Lance nodded to himself, listening to Keith as he spoke. Having Kolivan around took away Keith's freedom, however, when he thought about the advantages, they certainly did outweigh the negatives. Keith wouldn't be able to go out on his own but at the same time he would be protected, and Shiro would have the assurance that his little brother would be safe and sound. It paid off and Lance agreed with that.

It still sucked that they had to resort to this. If only the society saw them in a different light, rather than beings only serving for sexual pleasures.

"I watched the interview." The brunette spoke gently, "You said that you weren't looking for anyone to bond with right now but do you think that you'll find someone in the future? I know that a lot of Alphas are dicks but maybe there are some good ones out there? Like Shiro or Pidge? Maybe even a Beta like Hunk? The world is a dark place but maybe there's somebody out there meant for us? You'll probably think I'm a weirdo but I do believe in destiny, Allura does too. The old man used to tell us all about destiny and how we're all connected by fate. I don't know if I believe everything he said but I do think that some of the things he was saying were true."

Lance chuckled at the memory of Alfor, the goofy father who loved nothing more than to make his children smile. He really does miss him. The mansion feels empty without him, "Or maybe you want to stay unbonded forever? I wouldn't blame you but I think it would be a bit sad. If destiny is on my side, then I'll be bonded to someone I love. Hopefully." He moved his free hand to touch his collar, the idea deep in his mind. This was something he thought about a lot and the notion that he was opening up about it surprised him.

"You want to hear something just as weird?" Keith askes, his eyes meeting Lance's again. "I've actually never been attracted to Alphas."

Lance scoffs. "Really? I know most of them are bad, but there has to be someone."

"Never." Keith shrugs again. "No women either. I don't like Alphas or women. It's not even because of the attitude, I just don't like the smell of Alpha. Well, outside my Heat, but the Heat is a biological thing. Sure, there are beautiful women and good looking Alphas, but I honestly have never been attracted to any before."

"You're serious?" Lance rolled over on his side, facing Keith. "Never? Not once?"

"No." Keith shook his head. "I've never given it much thought, but if I do bond one day it'll probably be with a male Beta."

Keith paused again, rolling over his thoughts carefully. "Though I don't think it'l happen. I would want someone who would understand me and why I do what I do. Someone who wouldn’t demand I quit my job and take care of ten kids he pumped out of me. And someone who actually loved me and supported me."

"I don't want someone who can take care of me." Keith confesses, turning on his side to face Lance. "I want someone who understands me."

Keith pauses, rolling back to face the roof. "I have too high standards I guess."

Lance couldn't help but chuckle, "If your standards are high, then mine are out the roof." His blue eyes moved to meet Keith's violet ones as he spoke, "I don't really care if my partner is an Alpha or Beta, male or female, I'm good with them all. Obviously I don't want them to be a careless dickhead who wouldn't care about me at all. I like having fun but most of the time my feelings are interpreted as a joke so I want someone who would be able to tell apart when I'm joking and when I'm actually serious."

His eyes glanced to the side at the window, "I love kids and I'd love to have them one day. The idea of staying home with them is actually nice but just like you said, I wouldn't want all the responsibility on my shoulders. Ten kids would also be a bit too much. About three would do." The idea made him smile wider, "I even thought up of some names already. I know, it's too early but I can't help it. I have the right to dream."

He tightened his hold on Keith's hand just a tad bit, "I want someone who would listen to me sing. Singing is a part of me and if they don't accept it, then they don't accept me as a person as well. I want my freedom as well, I can't stand the thought of not going where I want or not being able to go out whenever I want. I'm a free soul, or I'd like to think that."

He sighed, eyes lowering. They could both talk and dream about their future bonded mates but in the end, fate will decide everything for them, "I never opened up about this to anyone. You should feel honoured mullet."

"Well, Lance." Keith managed a smile. "I hope you find that someone."

Keith turned to stare at the roof now, face going wistful. "I don't think either of us would like being pampered."

"Shows what you know mullet." Lance smirked. "I would love to be pampered."

"No." Keith turns back to face the tanned Omega. "I mean the way Alphas always talk about. You know, all that "I'll take good care of you" and "I'll protect you" bullshit. Keeping me away from friends and the public. And then coddle us and keep us locked up in fancy rooms and thinking fancy jewelry is enough to make up for it. Like that shit Lotor tried to pull on us."

Keith waves his free hand. "I think that's what either of us want. Love is great and all, but it's not enough. You and me, we need someone who respects us. That's it? Isn't it? We both want respect."

"In a nutshell I would say that summarizes it. Respect and understanding." Lance nods, eyes on Keith as he thought about their conversation. It was nice, having someone to talk to about this. However, then he glanced at the window, eyes widening before he quickly sat up, "It's already sunset!?" How!?

"Wow, time really flies when you're having fun. I could have sworn it was still afternoon." Then again, they did a lot of stuff so they weren't really thinking about the time at all.

"Oh." Keith looked at the window as well, as surprised as Lance.

"That's right 'oh'. How long were we even here for?"

Shrugging, Keith turns to the window. "I don't know, it was pretty bright out when we bailed on the others."

Keith's eyebrows knitted together, worried, as he stood from the bed. "Are Shay and Hunk even still here?"

"They better be. They're my ride home after all." Lance stood up as well, pulling Keith along with him to the door, "Let's go see what's up downstairs. I'm worried about the damage Pidge may have caused." Poor souls, what if she did something to them in their absence? Hunk was a weak man, prone to any mischief Pidge may or may not have caused.

The two Omegas made their way down, surprised to see that nobody was singing anymore. Geez, where did the time go? Nobody was in the living room, nor the kitchen, but then where else could they be?

"Any ideas Keith? I'm certain Hunk wouldn't just leave me here, he knows that he's driving me home. That means they have to be here somewhere." Lance turned to Keith, unsure where to look.

This is Pidge." Keith muttered, pressing a finger to his chin in thought. "So she probably took them to her workshop."

"Workshop?" Lance raised a brow.

"It's where she does most of her work." Keith nodded seriously. "All her computers and other loss gadgets are there. If she took them anywhere, it's probably there."

What Keith didn't tell Lance was that she possibly was using them to help her hack into files she very much shouldn't be hacking; always helps to have an alibi. Or maybe she was using them to help her hack the security monitors that were supposed to be exclusive to Shiro and the guards. Or, maybe, she'd already turned Hunk into a robot. You just never knew with Pidge. What would she use Hunk and Shay for? They were both too nice to go along with her Pranks.

Either way, they should probably check the workshop. Or ask his guards if they'd seen the guest.

"Then let's go. Lead the way mullet." Lance let himself be pulled along as Keith took them to Pidge's man cave. As they walked, the brunette hummed to himself in thought, "Remember when I wanted to save that file? The one that was deleted during the blackout? It was actually Hunk who showed me how to do it. Apart from cooking, he also has a talent for fixing things. It could be why Pidge took them there." Lance had his own suspicions, adding onto Keith's worries.

If Hunk really is a technology wizard as well, then he didn't really know what to expect. Hopefully Pidge won't deal that big of a damage, HOPEFULLY.

Stopping in front of one of the doors in the corridor, Keith didn't bother knocking before opening the door. True to their suspicions, Pidge, Hunk and Shay were really there. As soon as they came in, the three jumped up, the female Alpha quickly closing the window they were all looking at.

"Keith! Lance! Is your date over already?" Pidge fidgeted in place as she sat on her chair, an awkward smile on her face. She was definitely trying to hide something.

"If you didn't notice, it's already sunset, but more importantly, what're you doing here? Hunk?" Lance was wary, eyeing his best friend who played with the hem of his shirt.

"Uhhh... We were just..."

"Playing a game?" Shay offered, Hunk immediately bouncing on the idea.

"Exactly! Pidge has this cool D&D game installed on her computer. We had to give it a go."

"Speaking of giving it a go, what's what?" Pidge pointed to both Keith and Lance, more specifically at their hands.

Both the Omegas raised a brow, looking down at their intertwined hands. Lance blushed, quickly letting go and clearing his throat, "Ehem... I was cold so Keith helped me with that. It's freezing out here, you should turn up the heat."

"By holding hands?" Pidge gave them a deadpanned look but still had a smug grin on her face.

"I think it's pretty warm bud." Hunk even took off his jumper, "Maybe you're sick?"

"Nope! It's definitely cold in here." The Omega folded his arms, looking away.

Stepping into the room, Keith settled himself by leaned in to see Pidge's game. For some reason, though, she blocked the screen from his view. Something Pidge would never do if she were playing an actual D&D game; she loved showing off her characters too much. Though, what she'd been really doing and how she got Hunk and Shay to go along with it was far more concerning.

"So, what were you really doing?" He askes his friend, leaning in so the others couldn't hear them. It was a good thing Hunk and Shay were distracted by trying to care for Lance, because Pidge was more likely to crack and share with just him.

"None of your beeswax Kogane." Pidge narrows her eyes, trying to look intimidating. It worked about as well as an angry baby owl. What was she even doing if she felt the need to hide it from him? Was it some master plan against Iverson and his Department? Because that was the only think he could think of.

"Pidge." He sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose again. "I know you hate the Marketing Department, but-"

Pidges eyes went wide, concerningly wide, and her mouth fell open for a bit before she managed to regain herself and cut him off. "You can't really be that oblivious."

Keith's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"You are!" Pidge looked devastated. "I thought progress was made! But you're both idiots. This is a travesty. A true disaster. How is my own best friend so fucking dumb? I had faith in you Kogane."

She swirled around in her spinning chair. "I've officially lost all trust in humanity. I hope you all burn."

"What's going on?" Hunk asked, voice heavy with concern, his attention having been drawn by the commotion Pidge caused.

"Hunk, my new best friend, my only hope." Pidge spun to face him. "Obliviousness is my new enemy. I have been too subtle, society has failed me, gender norms has held us back as a people. You must help me fight."

" _What the fuck_?" Keith breathed, so lost now that he could barely comprehend what was happening. "What are you planning Pidge? What did Marketing do that I apparently missed?"

Pidge looked crushed by the words, she swirled on Hunk, hand dramatically thrown towards Keith. "See?"

The male Beta put his hand on Keith's shoulder, "Don't worry man, you'll understand it someday. Pidge is just devastated that you can't see it right now, both you and Lance."

"Huh? What can't I see?" The said Omega walked closer, cocking a brow, "What're you talking about Pigeon?"

"Okay! That's it! You're BOTH helpless! I'm crushed from inside out and it's all your fault Kogane. You better fix it soon or you'll cut my life in half." The female Alpha put her hand on her forehead dramatically, leaning against her chair.

"They're just making fun of you Keith. Don't worry about it." Lance tried to assure, earning a loud dramatic sigh from Pidge.

"Anyway!" The brunette decided to change the topic, "I don't know what you losers were doing but I finally got Keith to join Voltron. He's a part of our chat now."

"Really!?" Shay asked excitedly, "That's perfect! Now I can send you different kinds of recipes online." She was beaming, earning a smile from Hunk. The Beta turned to his best friend, a grin on his face.

"Does that mean that you won't be talking about Keith's terrible hairstyle choices anymore? He'll see everything now." There was no way Lance could blackmail Keith if he's watching.

"Stop? Never. We can all comment on Keith's mullet, even the man himself." Lance's blue eyes moved to the said Omega, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Leave my hair alone Lance." Keith brushed a hand through the inky locks. "I hate short hair, I'm never cutting it."

Keith turned away quickly, rounding on Shay before Lance could say anything about his hair again. "And I'm looking foreword to the recipes, Shay, Matt and I are the only ones who can cook in this house, and even then Matt's skills are limited. It'll be nice to add something new to the menu."

Shay perked up. "I'll be sure to send only the best meals."

"Send him something Italian." Pidge growled from her chair. "If I have to suffer for this whole ride than I'm going to be repaid."

Keith chose to ignore the Alpha girl in favor of continuing his conversation with Shay. "I actually not that good, though, and we live in this place with twenty other people, so most of the time we have fast food rolling in. I know for a fact that there was an incident once where three different pizza places delivered within ten minutes of each other. There was almost a fight, and then the Thai food guy showed up..."

"That shit was hilarious." Pidge smirked. "I still have that recording."

"The point is." Keith cut in, determined to keep the conversation on track. "I appreciate the effort Shay."

"It's no problem. I love helping wherever I can." The Beta's smile was wide and sincere.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go." Hunk settled on being the party breaker, stretching his arms up while both Lance and Shay's expressions turned to those of disappointment.

"Already?" Lance whined.

"It's getting late buddy. Plus, I don't want us to bother Keith any more than we have. I'm sure he has a lot of work to do." Now that he thought about it, "Did we hold you back from anything important? I'm sorry if we did."

"No, it's fine. I finished all of the paperwork this morning anyway." Keith assured, a smile on his face. It was nice to see someone care about his time like this. It was new.

"If you guys were here, working on some kind of a secret project, then Keith and I will work on our own little thing tomorrow. Right Keith? I'll be sure to drop by so we can get started on it, and then have that date we talked about." Lance's words made Pidge perk up.

"Date?"

"Yeah, a romantic night for only Keith and I. None of you are invited."

"Ohhh..." Pidge chuckled, leaning her head against her hand. Maybe there was hope after all?

"Alright Lance." Keith smiled. "I'll let the guards know you're coming over."

Pidge sighed. It wasn’t much progress, but it was something. She'd have to hold herself back from interrupting; maybe make sure the guards didn't bother too much. It would be painful, but it had to be done. Done with the conversation, she swirled to face her screen again. "Alright, get out of my house."

"I'll show you guys to the gate." Keith volunteered.

"I'll miss you too Pidgeon!" Lance said his goodbye as he made his way out of Pidge's man cave, joined by Hunk and Shay who bid their farewells as well.

"See you later Pidge. Maybe I'll message you on Voltron."

"For sure." Shay waved, Hunk beside her as they closed the door.

Keith led the guests to the front door, and once they reached it, the cold wind of the night hit them. Right, it was already night.

"Thanks for having us over Keith. I really hope we didn't inconvenience you in any way." Hunk brushed the back oh his neck nervously, hesitating.

"Not at all." Keith smiled at them. "You guys are welcome over any time."

Keith turned to Lance with a serious face. "Tell the guard when you visit."

Lance smiled, having no intention of doing so. Nevertheless, he smiled, already plotting how he'd get in next time. "Bye mullet."

Keith was already half way through closing the door, he paused, smiling a soft smile before closing the door. "Bye guys. See you next time."

Lance gave a teasing salute as Hunk turned on the car, its lights lighting up before the vehicle was put in motion. Shay managed to wave at Keith one more time before they drove towards the gate, Keith's guards already opening it up to let them out. Once it was opened all the way, the car sped out of the property and onto the road.

Lance was looking out of the window as they drove, letting Hunk and Shay chat among themselves as he did. He thought about everything that happened today, more specifically on the conversation he and Keith had. It was strange because at the moment he surprised even himself. He never intended to share those things with Keith but he did. It just felt natural, opening up like that to a fellow Omega who understood what he was talking about. It was the first time Lance could talk about it so openly, so freely. Now, however, he had mixed feelings about it.

"Lance? You okay?" Hunk noticed his dazed state, shooting him a worried look.

"Huh? Me? Yeah, I'm fine." The brunette waved it off, looking back out the window, half expecting Hunk and Shay to continue their conversation but they didn't. Instead, Shay was distracted talking on the phone, plugging in her headphones to give them some privacy, most likely talking with her grandma.

"I'm a bit worried." Hunk admitted, "Maybe you're getting too attached to this mission?"

"I'm not Hunk. There's nothing to worry about." Lance dismissed the thought quickly.

The Beta, however, sighed, "Allura warned you about this. You know your feelings get the better of yo-"

"I'm not Hunk. Can you drop it? I'm tired." The Omega didn't look back as Hunk shared a concerned look with Shay.

The unsettling feeling was there, making Hunk anxious. Lance may not be as attached right now, but what about later? As the mission progresses, will they really manage to stay emotionally detached? Not Lance. Hunk knew that, knew that his emotions were already beginning to take over. It was something Allura was worried about, and she had a reason to. Even though Keith was a fellow Omega who Lance could befriend, there were also consequences that came with that.

Hunk focused on the road ahead, holding the steering wheel tight. He could just hope this doesn't turn into a big mess in the future.

 

* * *

 

Back at the mansion, Keith settles back into his nest with the paperwork Antok brought from the office, humming contently as he nuzzles inside the bedding. It's been a good day for him, and he couldn't have imagined how nice it would be to have a friend like him around. Sure, Lance was a bit reckless and cocksure, but it was so nice having him around. Honestly, it was nice that he was making friends in general, Shiro must be so proud.

He can't help the smile that spreads across his face, renewed by a sense of belonging he hadn't felt for a long time. Maybe he should do something nice for Lance tomorrow? He was Cuba, right? Maybe some Spanish food?

Keith takes out his phone, texting Shay.

 _What's Lance's favorite food_?

He sat the phone back down with a smile.  
Ten minutes passed and Keith still didn't get a reply back. It was strange since he'd already gotten used to Shay's quick texts from the first time they started texting. Maybe the message wasn't sent?

Keith took his phone, checking it to see if there was a technical error. However, just as he was about to open his message page with Shay, the screen suddenly flashed, showing that Lance was calling him.

Huh? This was surprising.

Not knowing what to think, Keith accepted the phone call. When he did, he heard panting on the other side.

"Keith?"

Was Lance running?

"Hey." He greeted, "Weren't you just here twenty minutes ago? Did... Something happen?" The thought made him sit up straight.

"Oh? Oh! No, no, I'm fine. Just ran into the garden for a bit. Nothing to worry about." Lance assured, still panting a bit as he talked.

Keith was about to ask him why he went outside but Lance beat him to it, "Actually, there's something I forgot to ask you. Something important."

Important? Keith felt his good mood waver, "What is it?"

The line was quiet, apart from Lance's breathing. Keith could hear him struggle to speak up, something heavy in the air. It made Keith all the more worried as to where this phone call was going.

"Keith, am I bothering you?" Lance finally asked.

"Huh?"

"You know... Am I annoying?" Lance asked again, hesitant.

"What? No, of course not." Keith leaned up, head nearly hitting the top of the nest. What had bought this on? Had something happened after Lance left? Or was it something he said? "I know I was abrasive with you before, but that was because of my own issues, nothing to do with you."

What could he say to reassure Lance? Fuck, he wished Shiro were here.

"Lance, listen." He leans forwards, bringing Hippolyta to his side, hoping the hippo would somehow reassure him. "I'm...I'm actually glad you insisted on being friends. I don't think I've...never... really had someone I could open up to like I did today and know they'll understand."

Keith pauses, realization hitting him, and smiles. "I...want to thank you actually...for everything you've done for me. You...you...didn't have to help me with that shit with Lotor, but you did anyway, twice, and you've gone out of your way to be friendly and nice. And if it weren't for you I wouldn't have met Shay..."

Because Lance could have run off the moment he realized how fucked up Keith's situation with Lotor was after the meeting with Altea Corp. Lance oculd have left him high and dry when Lotor himself came barging in. Lance could have cut off the friendship after Keith broke down on him. But instead, Lance had come back, and that was something Keith still wasn't used to. And maybe he was still scared, maybe he was even still half sure that Lance would realize what a mess he was and run off like almost everyone else, and maybe he was still a bit scared of getting too close too fast. But this wasn't about that right now, this was about Lance and his doubts, everything else could come later.

His eyes are going teary again, but he's still smiling. Weird. "You're a fantastic person, Lance, don't ever doubt that."

Keith heard a sniff on the other side, then the sound of sobbing. It wasn't loud but it was still there, "Shit. There's a lot of pollen in the garden. It's making me teary." Lance managed to say, gathering himself before speaking up again.

"You're fantastic too Keith. I've never met someone as honest and kind as you. I'm really glad I met you and if I could do it again, then I would. I'd meet you over and over again, and I wouldn't change anything about it. Well, maybe a couple of things but I would want to meet you all the same." The brunette paused to gather his thoughts, Keith listening to his quiet sobs which he was trying to push down.

"I'm really glad you accepted me as a friend, even though I was a jerk. Everything I said today... It was all true. Those were my genuine feelings and thoughts, and I wanted you to know that. I never opened up like that before and it was surprising. I guess... I'm just trying to say that it came from the heart." Lance paused again, looking up at the night sky of the garden. He really was a mess, wasn't he?

"I'm sorry for calling so suddenly like this. I was just... Ever since we met at the meeting, I've been coming over and bothering you, causing trouble left and right. I know it must be annoying so I wanted to ask if you wanted me to stop. I've been coming over almost every day, heck, I think I've been coming over every day. You must be really sick of me. Just tell me if it's too much... I'll understand. I know I've been pushing too hard and I'm really sorry for that. You need the time to focus on your work too. What you do is important and I'm just getting in the way of that. I'm really sorry." Lance's voice had gotten weaker at the end, gripping the phone tightly in hand.

"Lance! _Shhh._ Stop crying." Keith throws himself back up, hugging Hippolyta tightly, anxiety spiking a bit more with each sob sounding through the speaker. "It's okay, you're okay, I'm not mad at you."

Shit, shit, he was so bad at this. Fuck, how had he ended up making Lance cry?

"Lance, listen." Keith tried. "I'm fine. You're fine. My work is fine. You don't need to worry about that stuff; okay? I would have had you kicked out today if I was annoyed. And I wouldn't have invited you over again if I had a problem. Do you understand?"

The other was slow to reply and Keith could tell that it was because he was hesitant, "I guess... So then I can come over tomorrow?"

"Of course! Come over whenever you want." Keith encouraged, anxiously holding the phone.

There was another sob but it was more quiet, "Thanks Keith. I'm sorry, I'm a mess." His voice was soft as he spoke, trying to convey the things he felt, "By the way I'm not crying, it's the pollen. I swear it's the pollen." Keith heard the sound of cloth, most likely Lance wiping his face.

"I just... The things I said... I meant them. I really did. Do you believe me?"

"Of course, Lance." Keith breaths into the receiver. "I know you wouldn't lie to me about something like that." 

Of that Keith is absolutely certain. Lance had been so open and honest about today that he was convinced. Nothing the tanned Omega had said when they were together in his room could be a lite; not when he was lying there looking so vulnerable. He was able to open up because he believed so much in that honestly.

"I'm going to buy us lunch when you come over tomorrow." He promised firmly. "And when the delivery guys drop off the food I'll take you on a ride on the bike like I promised. We can eat lunch on that hill you wanted to show me. If it's close enough to the house the guards won't follow me, so we'll be alone. Does that sound good? We can do something else if you want? You can pick out the food too; I don't mind. Anything you want; I'll buy. So get that pollen out of your eyes; okay?"

The other line was quiet for a second before the chuckle emerged. It was sweet and louder than the sobs but harmonious in it's own way. It put a smile on Keith's face, content now that the other was chuckling rather than sobbing. He must have done something right.

"That sounds perfect, no, better than perfect. Bike ride? The two of us on the hill alone? Wow." Lance's voice was much lighter now, and Keith could sense that the tears were gone, "There's just one problem. I want us to go to the hill at night. That's when the magic happens. I can come over and we can have lunch, then after that we can work on the speech? Then at sunset, we'll head over to the hill." The brunette began blabbering, talking excitedly.

"And you'll even let me choose what we eat? Then how about I treat you to some homemade cooking? I make the best Shrimp Empanadadad and Lechon Asado in town. You'll love it, or at least I hope you'll like it. We can eat it at your house or I can bring it over for the hill." Lance looked up the sky, a smile on his face.

"I think I got the pollen out." He eyed the white stars, spotting one blue star just to his right and then another one that was surprisingly red. Strange, "If I didn't know better, I would be thinking that you're asking me on a date mullet."

"Can Omega even do that?" Keith asked, rolling his eyes to look at the ceiling. "Ask each other on dates, I mean. Is that a thing that happens? I've never seen that done. In fact, I think you're the only Omega I've seen who's flirted with other Omega."

Was it a thing? Was he making this weird? He wasn't exactly the best at knowing how to run friendships. Pidge had always just known that whatever they did wasn't romantic, but Lance was openly flirty and seemed to understand social stuff much better than either he or Pidge did. It didn't help that Keith's interaction with his own gender was so limited that Shiro very nearly damned cried about it when he heard about the lunch date with Lance. Fuck, maybe he should go on the internet and ask questions more.

"Am I being weird?" Keith asks, slightly panicked now. "Kuro used to say I was clingy and weird. I'm not being weird; am I? I'm so sorry. Don't be aftaid to tell me if I'm being too clingy or making things weird."

Lance raised a brow at that, leaning against the bench he was siting on, "Weird? Clingy? You can be clingy around me all you want. I don't think it's weird at all, rather I think it's cute. You have nothing to apologize for." A part of him expected Keith to ignore the question so it was a bit surprising that he asked.

"They say that the sky is the limit, but I would disagree. You're free to do whatever you want Keith, anything at all. What you do or who you hit on is your choice. The society doesn't define us, we're free." Or so Lance would like to think that way. That's how he's led his life so far while being with Allura.

"Hey Keith, do you have a band-aid? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you." Lance tried but when he didn't hear a reply, he tried again, "I thought happiness started with an H. Why does mine start with U?"

"That doesn't make any sense. Uhappiness isn't a word." Keith frowned, suddenly deeply concerned. "I know you're smarter than that Lance."

He heard Lance snort through the receiver.

"Never mind that, we're getting off topic." Keith closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I just...I want you to be comfortable when we're together. I don't want to accidently cross some kind of boundary you're not comfortable with."

"Keith, you're not-"

"No, Lance, I need to say this; it's important for both of us." Keith stresses, hoping Lance gets how important this is. They probably should have talked about this sooner, but things had just seemed to roll so naturally today, and something had always gotten in the way before. But this needs to be a conversation they have before they continue down this road. He hoped Lance didn't mind. "I'm sorry about cutting you off there, but this is a conversation we need to have."

Lance was silent for a moment, which worried Keith for a bit, but he responded with a firm and determined tone. "Alright, lay it on me."

"Alright." Keith took a deep breath, preparing himself for the uncomfortable topic he was going down. It was important, and this was the perfect time for it, but it was still something he was uncertain about. Lance sounded like he had composed himself, at least, but he still wasn't sure if the tanned Omega was really alright. Still, though, he hoped Lance would be a bit more confident after this. "I want you to tell me if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable or makes you feel unsafe. I do not want to be responsible for accidently triggering or upsetting you. Don't worry about what I might say or think; just do it. I'll do the same for you."

"As for me." Keith paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts before he continued. "I don't think you're annoying. I think you're a fantastic friend and I feel comfortable around you. I wish I was half the friend to you that you've been to me the last few days. I promise, if you do anything that makes me uncomfortable I will tell you. I'm going to go ahead and tell you that I'm not entirely comfortable with going out a lot lately, not with Lotor constantly watching me, so I need to work myself up and plan ahead if we go into town for any reason. Don't worry about it if you want to go out; just text me a head of time and let me build and get used to the idea. If I have a problem with it at all I'll tell you and explain why I can't go. I don't want there to be any miscommunication between us; alright?"

Lance took his time answering, the meaning of Keith's words slowly registering in his mind. He began having second thoughts about what he did and if dragging Keith outside like that was such a good idea. The fellow Omega had a lot of responsibility on his shoulders so Lance had thought that the fresh air would do him good. He should have considered the possible reasons why Keith was so against going out in the first place. It was careless of him. He should have known better.

"Sorry. I didn't know going out made you uncomfortable." He admitted, sighing to himself, "From now on, I'll be sure to text you before inviting you on a date." Would those rules apply to the countryside? The chances of meeting Lotor here were slimmer so it was probably safer.

"As for me, I'm good with how we are right now. There's nothing triggering you should worry about, the guitar scene was just... I liked having the audience so it got to me. Nothing to worry about. The things that may trigger me are-"

"Lance!" Keith perked up when he heard a voice call from the distance, registering it as Coran, "It's time to go to bed boy! Come on now!"

"Give me a minute!" What time was it? The brunette looked at the clock on his phone, eyes widening when he noticed that it was already midnight. How!?

"Time really flies with you mullet." He smiled to himself, "Thanks for opening up and telling me these things. Now I know what to watch out for. As for me... I'll tell you tomorrow. It's nothing bad or anything like that so don't worry. Actually, I'm really comfortable around you so I don't really have anything you should worry about. The things that trigger me... I don't think they'll come up anyway. We'll continue this conversation tomorrow. Look forward to it." The tanned Omega stood up from the bench, looking up, "See you tomorrow."

"Alright." Keith nodded to himself, "See you Lance."

And with that, the call ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MsBluebell: The FluffQueen wonders how this chapter ended up so damn long. Seriously, the editing was a nightmare. I'm pretty sure I missed stuff that I won't notice until after the chapter is posted.
> 
> BlueStarPaladin: The AngstQueen wonders how she ended up drawing 5 images for this chapter XD Also, one of those images is dedicated solely to hands, despite my deep hatred for them. No comment.
> 
> [Here is the song Lance sang if you're interested. It's a song sung by Jeremy Shada, Lance's voice actor <3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_Jd32ygw0Q)
> 
> Tumblr:  
> McBluebell: [msbluebell](http://msbluebell.tumblr.com/)  
> BlueStarPaladin: [starellas](https://starellas.tumblr.com/)


	6. Stars and Fireflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Stalkerish behaviour.

Birds were chirping happily outside, the warm sunlight of the day making it's way through the windows and into Allura's bedroom. The said female Alpha was currently working on her hair, having finished her morning route of showering, brushing her teeth, putting on some make-up and then putting the clothes on. It was a fresh new beginning of the day and she wasn't about to let it go to waste.

She pushed her long white hair up, deciding on a bun today rather than tying it into a ponytail. From what she could see outside the window, she guessed that it would be warm today, thus her choice of the bun. Having long hair has it's perks but also disadvantages.

Allura was just about done when the door to her room opened, a white feline sneaking inside quietly. Allura smiled to herself, eyeing Blue as she made her way towards her, ending up in her lap.

"Oh my, good morning Blue. Is Lance awake yet?" She asked before looking up at the mirror again, checking to see if everything was in it's place. She had an important meeting today, one where she had to look as presentable as she possibly could.

Blue mewed, brushing her small head against Allura's body. The Alpha chuckled in response, picking up the white cat before settling her within her arms, "Is that so? I'm not sure if I believe you. Lance, after all, is not a morning person." She teased, patting Blue on her head as the cat mewed again.

"Hmm... Then I'll have to go and see for myself." Allura let Blue jump down from her arms, stretching her hands up in the air. Today was going to be a beautiful day, she knew it.

The Alpha made her way out of her room, going downstairs for some breakfast before heading out with Coran. It would also be good to see what Lance was up to before she takes her leave. Her cousin was a troublemaker and special in his own way. She knew that white hair was genetic in her family, however, she can't help but think that Lance is adding onto the whiteness of it. Perhaps Hunk was right, worry does increase one's chances of having white hair.

"I think you should add more salt to this. It will add to the consistency of the texture." Coran's voice sounded from the kitchen, Allura peeking her head out to spot both the older Beta and Omega standing beside the counter. Sniffing the air, she caught onto the delicious fragrance that lingered around. Strange, this didn't smell like Coran's cooking at all.

"Salt? No!  _Nope!_  No way! If I add salt, then I would destroy everything." Lance argued, screeching when Coran took a salt bottle, aiming for the stove, "Coran! No! What're you doing!?"

"Saving your meal! You'll thank me later for this boy!"

"No, no, no, no! I don't need your help so go away! Go check on Allura or something!"

"Check on who?" The said Alpha walked in, deciding it was time to end her eavesdropping. Blue appeared beside her, mewing before jumping up onto a chair.

"Allura! Morning!" Lance greeted but then raised a brow, looking over at the clock, "It's 12 p.m. which is concerning. Is there something I should know about?" He asked warily, folding his arms as the princess sat down at the table. She sighed to herself, looking up at her fellow family members.

"I've been busy at work. It seems that we are having some problems at one of our production facilities. Due to the high demand for the Heat Suppressants, Shiro has requested more materials to be delivered. I have to make sure they are ready and delivered within the scheduled time period." With the release date approaching, they were all getting more and more busy, not just the Gane Company, but everyone involved in the production chain as well.

"Nothing to worry about! According to my calculations, we should be able to deliver those materials the day after tomorrow, giving us time to spare! No need to stress princess." Coran took out his trusty tablet, typing while losing himself in the many numbers that were on the screen.

"You're right Coran. I really hope the Heat Suppressants manage to make it into the market. I remember the time Shiro released his first wave... and it wasn't anything pleasant." The challenges they faced were treacherous but in the end, they did manage to succeed in their goal. At the time, Allura and Shiro haven't met face to face yet as well. Now that they did, however, the potential for the companies to become close business partners was stronger than ever before. But to come to that level of cooperation would require trust...

"So! I'm guessing you're going to deal with that today? Boring." Lance said, turning back to the food he was cooking, eyeing Coran as he did. Good, the Beta didn't seem to have done anything to his food while he was looking away.

"By the way Lance, you're up early. Not to mention that you're cooking none the less. Is there a reason for that? Any special occasion?" Allura leaned her head against her wrist, looking up as Lance handed her a plate of scrambled eggs with toast. He was cooking for a special occasion but he still didn't forget to serve some breakfast while he was at it.

"Actually there is. Keith invited me over again so I decided to make lunch myself. He never had Cuban food, or at least I think he never had it. Can you imagine what he would be missing on if he never tried it? Oh! The tragedy!" Lance dramatically leaned his right hand against his forehead, closing his eyes for the effect. Both Allura and Coran deadpanned, shaking it off and focusing back on their meal.

"I take it that by 'invite' you mean that he personally extended you the offer? No breaking in?" Allura asked curiously, munching on her eggs while the Omega placed down a bowl of cat food for Blue to eat.

"Yes." Lance sighed, "He invited me over. See? Huge progress!" He smiled at the thought, "Keith doesn't like going out that much, not that I blame him for it. Plus I bet that Koli and the other guys make him stand out even more than he already does. That's why after lunch, I'll take him out to the countryside. Remember the hill the old man used to take us to?"

Allura perked up, "Yes?"

"That's where we're going. I hope he'll like it. The place is magical and I want to share it. I think Keith needs to see it, especially after everything that happened." Lance focused on his cooking again, frying some rice before Allura spoke up.

"After what happened? And what would that be?"

The brunette froze. Shit! He forgot that he didn't tell Allura about Lotor yet!  _Think Lance! Think!_

"The other day Keith and I went to Hunk's coffee shop, and on our way there, we were attacked by a bunch of Alpha. Haha... It would have ended up badly if Koli and his men weren't there to help. It was a close call." He didn't look back, feeling Allura staring holes into his back. This was bad.

"I see." She said simply, biting into her toast. Lance, on the other hand, sighed in relief, his back still turned to the Alpha, "Speaking of Kolivan, Lance, I was informed that you managed to shake the guards I assigned to you again. My patience on this matter is wavering. If you don't stop doing something so foolish, I will be forced to have them follow you openly, just like Shiro did with Keith. Would you like that?"

"What!?" Lance turned around, his full attention on Allura now, "You can't do that! I'm perfectly fine!" He pointed to his chest defensively, "See? I can take care of myself, even without your guards! We've been over this already!"

The female Alpha growled in frustration, "Why can't you see that I'm doing this for your own good? What if something happens and one day you regret not having anyone around to help you? It only takes one bite and you're tied down for the rest of your life Lance. Just one bite."

"I know! But I don't need you rubbing it into my face. I know what I'm doing and I'm still unbonded so isn't that proof enough? Besides, you're the one I'm worried about. You've been working non-"

"Enough." Allura stood up, her plate empty as she made her way to the sink, "I'm perfectly fine. I can take care of myself, you know that."

Lance's blue eyes met Allura's own, gazes locked together as if frozen in place, "No, I don't kno-"

"Princess!" Coran interrupted, gaining their attention as both of them turned to look at him, "I think its time we leave, otherwise you'll be late for that special meeting we have in a few tics."

"What!? Already?" Allura jumped up, running towards the table where she left her bag and paperwork. Lance watched her as she hurriedly put the strap of the bag on her shoulder, taking the pile of papers before running towards the entrance.

"Want me to pack you something for lunch?" Lance asked, his arms folded as he watched both Allura and Coran put their shoes on. Today was a busy day for them!  


"No, but thank you for the breakfast. It was wonderful." She looked up, smiling at her cousin who returned it. Geez... One minute they're arguing and the next they're best friends. They're just weird like that.  


"You welcome. I'll see you later today then. Be safe."  


"Likewise. Ah! Also, thank you for the face mask. The result is magnificent." Allura touched her face, liking how soft her skin was to the touch. Just as he said he would, Lance gave her a face mask before going to sleep, using the green tea flavour to improve the skin tone.  


"I'm glad it helped. Now hurry up or you'll be late."

"See you later chap! Don't burn the house down!"

"Hey! I wouldn't-" And the door closed, leaving Lance alone in the kitchen along with Blue. The cat yawned, now finished with her morning meal.  


"I know Blue, it sucks." Lance sighed, massaging his temple. Why was Allura always like this? Can't she see that she's overworking herself? The people who were busy before will now be even busier. With the release date of the Suppressants just around the corner, everything was all over the place.  


"Come on girl, lets finish cooking before I really do set the house on fire."  


Blue mewed, following Lance as he walked back to the stove. Looking down at the freshly made food made him smile, caught up on the idea if Keith will like it or not. He did like the Korean food. Didn't he say it was his favourite restaurant before Lotor came along? Well, if he likes Korean, then he's sure to like Cuban food as well. Hopefully!  


"Do you think he'll like it Blue?" He asked anxiously, the white cat purring as she rubbed her head against his arm.  


"Or maybe he'll hate it? What if he hates it so much that he'll spit it out? Even worse, throw the plate in the trash can!" Was he suppose to be this nervous? He never cooked for someone like this so the idea that somebody apart from Allura, Coran, Hunk and Shay will be trying his cooking is surreal! Keith will absolutely hate it! He'll think it's gross and-Okay!  _Calm down!_  


Lance slapped his cheeks, willing himself to calm. Even if Keith does end up hating it, in the end it's the thought that counts, right? Right!?  


"Oh Blue... My poor heart can't take this. It'll shatter." He whined, leaning against the counter as the feline jumped onto his shoulders, mewing contently.  


"You're right. There's nothing left but to give it a shot. Keith won't know what hit him." Lance smiled, striking Blue's head as the cat mewed again.  


Hopefully he'll get everything ready by the evening. He wasn't going to lie, he was pretty excited about that motorbike ride. Heck! He was already itching to go for a ride!  


Here goes nothing!

 

* * *

 

Outside the city, Keith is sitting across from Shiro out in the gardens, deep into his neglected paperwork. The brothers have been sort-of spending the morning together in private, bouncing progress reports off each other as they steadily make their way through project approvals and other forms of tedious workplace nonsense.

Being out in the gardens and absorbing some sunlight has, at least, done wonders for Shiro’s stress levels. The older Gane looks much more relaxed and at piece than the Omega had seen him in weeks. Not that Keith was one to complain, seeing how he’d been before a proper nesting, but it was still worrisome to see Shiro in a state like the last week had made him.

Shiro’s cellphone alarms starts blaring, indicating that their little bonding session was over. The older brother jumped, startled by the sound, before sheepishly clicking off the alarm and turning to smile at the younger sibling. He started gathering his supplies, giving a small chuckle as he did so. “Well, I better get going if I want to make it to my meeting with Allura on time.”

“I hope it goes better than the last meeting.” Keith replies, leaning against his palm, unable to keep the smirk off his face. “Try not to get lost in her beautiful eyes while you’re gone.”

“Quiet you.” Shiro threatens even as he turns away, probably fighting off a red face, “I’m a professional.”

“Professionally whipped.” Keith replies smugly, he wishes Pidge were here, she’d use the whip app on her phone and the comeback would be perfect.

“Watch yourself Kogane.” Shiro starts walking away, trying to forcibly exit the conversation. Growing up with two twins and a younger brother you’d think he’d have learned better by now; clearly he hasn’t.

“As strongly as you keep watching Allura?” The younger brother calls after him, smirking widely as he hears Shiro groan. He’d won this round of sibling banter, though Shiro would come back strong later. He better prepare himself and gather new ammunition.

Turning back to his paperwork, Keith smiles. It’s the perfect weather for garden sitting, and the flowers are in full bloom. The sunflowers have grown especially large this season, making a perfect wall of shadow for him to laze in against his seat. He can vaguely make out Thace on the other side of the flower rows, tending to the bees. There are other guards about as well, each one taking part in some outdoor hobby or another.

He takes a small sip of his lemonade.

Kolivan is a few feet away, settled peacefully on a stone bench next to the lavender. He looks relaxed for once, eyes closed like he’s in deep meditation. It’s good to see him whined down. Keith knows for a fact that the man had been more stressed than normal this week. The older man was scarily dedicated to his job, all the guards were, and all the drama with Lotor had put him more on edge that he’d ever actually admit.

“Want me to get you a drink Kolivan?” Keith plops his chin back on his palm, studying his guardian.

“No. But thank you, Mr. Kogane, the gesture is appreciated.” Kolivan doesn’t open his eyes as he answers.

“Suit yourself.” Keith shrugs, turning back to his paperwork. If Pidge were here and not at the office he’d force her to come out here; clearly the outdoors was doing wonders for everyone’s mood today.

He just hopes she’s not bothering Iverson at Marketing today.

Either way, it sucks to be her right now. The workers were probably frantic now that the release date was looming ever closer. Meanwhile, here the Vice President was, sitting in the garden, barefoot, wearing nothing but short-shorts and a crop-top.

Sometimes life was good.

Speaking of good, he should probably text Shay back and assure her that Shiro loved her tea. She’d been worrying about it all morning. Maybe if he asked her to put some aside for one of his guards to pick up later she’d calm down. Poor girl stressed herself so much worrying over them. It was actually kind of nice. He should do something nice for her; send her a rare plant or something.

Keith scribbled a note to himself on his memos: Get Shay a rare plant.

Taking out his phone, Keith sent a quick text towards the girl. Ulaz would probably be a better guard to send than Antok this time around. Hopefully he’d be a better conversationalist. He was a retired surgeon; maybe they could talk about the health benefits of tea?

Keith sent his text and then took a quick peek at the Voltron App. He amazed him that he hadn’t even posted anything yet and he was somehow gaining lots of followers. His phone had been buzzing all morning with notifications from the App. His message box on the thing was flooded.

The pale Omega put the phone down; there would be time for that later.

Keith stretched his arms over his head, back arching as his muscles pulled pleasantly into place, he’d been sitting here for a while. Maybe he should take a small walking break?

No, he had to get this done. Lance would probably be here soon and there was no way Keith was going to get back to work after the tanned Omega arrived. Grumbling, he set back to work with renewed vigour. He’d made generous progress today, the result of working in the garden no doubt, but there was always more to do.

He’d have to call Florona later today; check up on her and see if there were any updates on the task he’d given her. Maybe he should also send her a fruit basket? She’s had it hard ever since her Alpha, Baku, had been arrested. Shiro paid the Omega Testers generously, but she was probably still struggling, and the stress Project BB was going to put her through wouldn’t help much.

Maybe…

Should he promote her after the project?

Keith blinked to himself, putting his pen down as he thought. Florona was definitely one of their most loyal and enthusiastic workers. She was dedicated, always showing up to work a little early, and always coming in if one of the other Testers called out. If anyone deserved a promotion it was her.

But…

What could she do? Everything he could promote her to needed a degree of some sort. Something that, unfortunately, none of the Omega Testers had. Sure, she assisted Slav in the labs during her free time, but that didn’t mean she had the education or qualifications do so professionally. What else was there?

It was something he’d have to think about before he made any promises.

Shaking off the thoughts for now, Keith picks up his pen and gets back to work.

Two hours passed and Keith actually couldn't believe how peaceful it was. Paperwork was getting done at a moderate pace, the pile slowly diminishing by the hour. He was almost done, stretching his arms tiredly. His back was sore from all the sitting but that was just a small price to pay for all the work he finished.

He had just grabbed another paper to sign when his phone buzzed, catching his attention. Curious, he reached out to see what it was, only to see a text message open up.

 **TheBlueTailor:** So, I'm in front of Keith's place. Any ideas?

Huh? The said Omega raised a brow, confused by not only the content of the text but also the sender's identity. He typed in the passcode of his phone, opening it to be taken to the Voltron app and straight to the private chat room Lance had invited him to. Wait, the chatroom?

_[Form Voltron! - Chat room]_

_User TheBlueTailor logged in!_

_User RedLionBlade logged in!_

_User HunkyBear logged in!_

_User TheOnlySanePigeonHere logged in!_

**TheBlueTailor** : Guys? A little help here. This is important!

 **HunkyBear** : Oh no... Breaking in again? What into now?

 **TheBlueTailor** : Keith's fortress. Help me. I need tips. Pidge is at the office so I don't have any backup.

 **TheOnlySanePigeonHere** : I moved the camera that's on the left side of the fence. Go there, use the opening I gave you.

 **HunkyBear** : ?????? No you didn't.

 **TheBlueTailor** : Pidge! My saviour! My partner in crime! I knew I could count on you! I'm getting you another cheesecake from Hunk's shop as soon as I can!

 **HunkyBear** : Shouldn't Hunk be the one giving out his cakes?

 **TheBlueTailor** : Shut up Hunk. I'm paying for it so there you have it.

 **TheOnlySanePigeonHere** : I'll be enjoying this~

 **TheBlueTailor** : What? The cheesecake?

 **HunkyBear** : Why do I have a bad feeling about this? You're not watching through a camera in your office are you Pidge?

 **TheOnlySanePigeonHere** : What gave you that idea? I'm just a friend helping out her fellow companion. Nothing wrong with that. Go get your man Lance! Use the opening I gave you! Oh the sacrifice I made!

 **HunkyBear** : Isn't that a security breach? What if something happened because you pushed the camera out of view?

 **TheOnlySanePigeonHere** : Quit being the drama queen Hunk! I know what I'm doing, trust me. Go on Lance, hop the fence.

 **TheBlueTailor** : Wait a second... You're really watching me aren't you!? See this?

 **TheOnlySanePigeonHere** : Fuck you lover boy! The only one allowed to flip the bird on me is me! Don't make me activate the watering system! I have my finger on the button you hear me!?

  **HunkyBear** : Uhhh... Wouldn't that also drench everyone else in the garden?

 **TheOnlySanePigeonHere** : No serious damage would be done. I see you Kogane, drinking your lemonade happily in the garden. I. AM. TEMPTED.

 **TheBlueTailor** : Pidge! Give me updates! I need you to navigate me through so that I can smoothly make my way inside.

 **TheOnlySanePigeonHere** : And what do I get?

 **TheBlueTailor** : Cheesecakes for a month?

 **HunkyBear** : Hunk's cheesecakes????

 **TheBlueTailor** : I'M PAYING! Geez Hunk!

 **TheOnlySanePigeonHere** : Cheesecakes will not satisfy me. This, however, will...

_User TheOnlySanePigeonHere logged out!_

**TheBlueTailor** : No! Pidge! Come back! I need you!

 **HunkyBear** : It's a bad idea bud... Don't do it.

 **TheBlueTailor** : I'm doing it Hunk!

 **HunkyBear** : But you were invited. Just tell them you're at the front gate.

 **TheBlueTailor** : NOPE! I want to see Keith's surprised face when I come barging inside without getting caught. Now that is something worth fighting for.

 **HunkyBear** : Uhhh... You know Keith is a member of the chat, right?

 **TheBlueTailor** : What?

 **HunkyBear** : Dude, he can see everything. User RedLionBlade? Didn't you see the notification that he logged in?

 **TheBlueTailor** : WHAT!!!!!????

Keith can't help the smirk spreading across his face, a perfect response already forming in his mind. He quickly snaps a picture of the relaxed Kolivan, the sound of the camera shuttering making the man's eyes snap open.

"Lance is trying t break in at the gate. He's probably already climbing the left side now." Keith informs the guard with a grin. Kolivan growls softly, annoyance painting his features, and stands up. He clicks at his earpiece, silently leaving the garden.

 **RedLionBlade** : _[Image Attached]_ Look at that face.

 **HunkyBear** : Awwww. He looks so relaxed.

 **RedLionBlade** : I just woke him up. He's after you now Lance. He's probably already called Antok.

 **RedLionBlade** : I'm in the garden. You better run.

 **TheBlueTailor** : I hate you mullet! I HATE you! I HATE you! I HATE you!

 **HunkyBear** : Hear that Keith? He loves you deeply.

Keith's smirk widened, looking up when he heard Lance's scream from the other side of the garden. It sounded like Kolivan was already chasing him, Antok right behind him. Maybe this chat was much more useful than he thought? He'll definitely think of ways to utilize it in the future.

_User TheOnlySanePigeonHere logged in!_

**TheOnlySanePigeonHere:** The one who will get the last laugh is me Kogane. I let you have your fun but now it's time we get to business. Fuck you for drinking your puny lemonade out in the garden! Out in the sunshine like you're in some kind of a beach club! Eat this!

Keith raised a brow after reading the message. Quickly understanding it's meaning when the sprinklers were suddenly switched on, spraying him with water all over.

Keith yelped, jumping and bodily trying to throw himself over his paperwork in order to save it. Unfortunately, the sprinklers were on the highest setting. He was already drenched within seconds. There were various yells as his guards all got soaked. Thace was the only one saved, being near the beehives were there were no sprinklers.

His paperwork was ruined.

"God damn it Pidge! My paperwork!" He throws himself up, punching the table. His crop top was clinking to his chest now, papers sticking on his stomach, hair falling into his eyes. He was still being soaked even now, and it would be hell to get these short-shorts off now. Wet jeans were always awful, even they were only two inches away from being booty shorts.

Growling, he turns towards the camera with a raised fist, "Meet me in the pit you fucking gremlin!"

Hearing a notification, Keith looked at his phone, trying to protect it from the raging water all around.

 **TheOnlySanePigeonHere** : Suck it Kogane! If you think I'll sulk in the office while you enjoy your vacation on Miami beach like some kind of a porn star then you're dead wrong! Better think twice before drinking that lemonade!

Keith growled, hearing more screams emerge from the other side. He noticed Kolivan and Antok running towards him, Lance on Kolivan's shoulder as he ran, "Mr. Kogane, we should go inside." Kolivan motioned for him to come inside, Keith obliging but not before flipping a bird towards the camera watching him.

 **TheOnlySanePigeonHere** : So worth it.

Keith, Kolivan, Antok and Lance made their way inside, closing the balcony door behind them. Both of the guards were out of breath, growling lowly in frustration. Lance, meanwhile, gave a nervous laugh, feeling powerless while in Kolivan's hold, "Hey Keith, what's up?"

Antok growled in response instead, earning a screech from the tanned Omega, "As grumpy as always I see. Haha... " He glanced over at Keith, a grin forming on his face, "Karma is a bitch mullet."

"I am _literally_ under house arrest Pidge! What do you want from me!?" Keith turns to the nearest camera, growling fiercely. He's shaking in rage now, "It took me hours to do that damn paperwork! If you think I'm just going to sit here and take that then you're dead wrong."

He rounds on Lance now, pointing a finger directly at him, "And it's not karma if you're breaking in."

Keith's dripping all over the floor, clothes stuck tightly against his body and water dripping down his skin. His hair is all in his face, making him look like the fucking ring girl with abs. He brushes the hair out his eyes angrily, taking a towel that Antok seems to pull out of nowhere. He dries his face, running the towel through his hair as well, but it would do nothing for the wet clothes. If these jeans chap his ass...

Now he turns back towards the camera, a slow smile forming on his face, "You're not here to protect your room."

His cellphone goes off instantly, but he's already running through the halls. The phone doesn't stop buzzing, but he's already in Pidge's room. He throw the door open, smirking widely. What to do; what to do? Nothing _too_  bad or hurtful. No need to be an asshole, but he needed revenge. Violet eyes study the space, running over all of Pidge's stuff before landing on her open computer.

Keith smirks.

But, no. She could just hack that. Better to so something else.

He throws open her closet, grabbing her collection of clothes, all of them, and her secret stuffed animal collection as well. Struggling a bit, he tosses them all into the pool outside her window, letting them all fall into the water. The guards gathered the look up, raising a brow in confusion. He smirks at them, waving as he pulls back into the room. Take that Pidge, it's what you get for ruining a whole days work.

The phone is vibrating furiously but Keith doesn't care to answer it. He already had his revenge. However, what does catch his attention is a little drone that switched on by itself. Keith jumped in startle with wide eyes as the drone took flight, hovering in front of him dangerously close.

"What the-" Keith didn't get to finish his sentence when water was suddenly fired directly at his face. The sudden attack made him step back, forcing him out of the room before falling down outside of it. The drone ceased it's fire before a sudden peep was heard, the door closing automatically by itself.

Keith sat up, completely baffled. He stared at the closed door in front of him, not able to believe what just happened. He heard another notification from his phone, growling before opening it to see the message.

 **TheOnlySanePigeonHere** : The war has begun Kogane. You made a grave mistake. You do not want me as your enemy, but you have made your choice. Challenge accepted.

_User TheOnlySanePigeonHere logged out!_

Keith was too busy staring at his phone to notice people approaching him, stopping by his side. Lance, who was let down, leaned closer to see Keith's screen, whistling when he saw the contents of the message, "It was nice knowing you Keith. You're practically a dead man now."

"Says you." Keith stands, his wet shorts wedging up his ass. He struggles, adjusting them, before turning back on Lance, "I've lived with Pidge for years. I've been through these wars before. And she doesn't always win."

He turns towards the nearest camera, "If you think your boyfriends can help you than you're dead wrong, they can't save your stuff, especially not your wet as shit clothes. Just remember you started this Pidge, you attacked an innocent man and started this."

With that he takes out a throwing knife and aims it directly at the camera, destroying the device.

"Holy shit!" Lance yelps, startled by the display and Keith's accuracy with the knife. Where did he even hide it? "What the fuck Keith?"

"I'm just getting started Lance." Keith's eyes are on fire now. He turns, gripping the tanned Omega's shoulders tightly, looking him dead in the eyes, "I'm sorry Lance, I may not survive this but you have been a dear friend. I'm sorry our day was ruined, but remember Pidge started this shit. When Shiro finds my body, tell him Pidge started it."

With that said he ran and jumped straight out a fucking window, throwing open the glass as he flew through. All Lance heard was a large splash and several concerned guards yelling after Keith. Lance ran, hands bracing against the railing as he looked for where Keith landed. The boy was already running though, heading straight for the garage. He threw open a door and disappeared inside. A minute later the pale Omega reemerged, holding what looked like a tiny robot. He held it over the pool smugly, "Give it up Pidge! I have Rover and I'm not afraid to do it! I'm that pissed! Give up or your son gets it!"

Lance opened the chat.

 **TheBlueTailor** : Keith and Pidge have lost their fucking minds.

 **HunkyBear** : What?

 **TheBlueTailor** : I'm telling you Hunk! I found myself in some kind of an action movie!

_User TheOnlySanePigeonHere logged in!_

**TheOnlySanePigeonHere** : THAT IS THE LAST STRAW KOGANE! ROVER IS INNOCENT! LEAVE MY SON OUT OF THIS! I SWEAR, IF YOU HARM HIM, YOUR LIFE IS OVER! MARK MY WORDS!

Does Keith even see this? The fellow Omega was holding Rover over the pool, not caring about looking at his phone. Lance will have to be the messenger here.

"Hey Keith! Pidge says that you should leave her son out of this!" He relied, Keith looking into his direction.

"Tell Pidge to admit defeat! I will not bow until she does!" He lowered his hands towards the water, eyeing the camera that moved to look at him. He grinned, making a point to show the robot as clearly as he could.

 **TheOnlySanePigeonHere** : TELL KOGANE THAT IF HE GOES THROUGH WITH IT HE WILL DIE!

 **TheBlueTailor** : What's going on here?

 **TheOnlySanePigeonHere** : TELL HIM!

"Keith! Pidge says that you will die if you drop that thing!" Lance relied again, earning a scowl from Keith. The said Omega made a point to lower the robot again. If he were to put it down any further, it would be wet.

 **TheOnlySanePigeonHere** : OKAY! OKAY! I SURRENDER! LEAVE MY SON ALONE! HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!

"Pidge says she's giving up!" Lance looked up at Keith again, unsure of what he'll do now.

"If you're serious than my demands are as follows!" Keith shouted at the camera, ignoring the confused guards around him, "One, you will redo ALL my paperwork! Two, you will call a temporary truce with Iverson until the release date unless he does something wrong first. And lastly, you won't pull any shit like this on me again! Pranks are one thing but I lost a whole damn days work!"

 **TheOnlySanePidgeonHere** : ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I AGREE! NOW GET HIM AWAY FROM THAT POOL U MONSTER!

"Pidge says she agrees!"

The pale Omega hesitated, but pulled the robot away from the pool, petting it lightly like it was actually alive. He glared at the camera one last time before turning to walk back to the room he'd gotten the robot. He pushed wet hair out of his eyes, glaring at the camera, "Don't pull any shit Pidge! I'm willing to murder today!"

Holy shit! What did Lance just witness? First there was a raging Kolivan, then there was water everywhere, followed by Keith throwing Pidge's clothes out into the swimming pool and then he was attacked by a drone! Fighting back, Keith then took a hostage to make Pidge surrender. This was surreal! He was definitely in an action movie!

If Keith was James Bond, then Pidge was his tech guy, giving him the gadgets needed for his missions. Heck! Where did Keith even get that knife from? It appeared out of nowhere! Then he jumped out of the window like a ninja and... and... This was too much!

The only light that Lance saw was in the form of perfection. As Keith made his way back to the house towards him and Kolivan, Lance couldn't help but notice the wet clothes Keith was wearing. They were sticking to his body like glue, leaving nothing to the imagination. Keith was wearing a crop-top, showing his bare arms but those abs! Keith had abs? How!? Omegas are fragile beings with delicate bodies but Keith defined all of that!

It was true that Keith had perfect abs and muscles decorating his body but at the same time he had a touch of softness to him as well. Lance couldn't take his eyes away, it was just that level of hypnotizing, and he didn't even mention the ass yet. Oh god, that ass was to die for. How can it be so perfectly rounded? What even was this? Keith didn't use Botox did he? It was unnaturally perfect.

Then Lance's eyes moved to Keith's wet hair and he had another heart attack right then and there. How can a wet mullet look so good? It was as if the notion of a mullet had completely vanished, replacing it with pure excellence.

Lance didn't even realize his eyes were wide, mouth hanging agape and droll falling down his mouth. That is until Keith neared, shaking the brunette out of his trace. Lance straightened up, immediately blushing and looking away. He felt his heartbeat increase in speed, a pure god of beauty standing before him.

"Ehem... Keith? Your clothes, they're distracting." He tried, the blush intensifying.

Thank god for Pidge! She did this and at this point, Lance didn't even care if she put Keith into rage mode. He enjoyed every bit of it, from the Samurai jump all the way to this very moment. He'll be sure to give Pidge cheesecakes for a month.

Keith stared down at himself, frowning deeply, "I like this crop-top too."

He sighed heavily, the pale Omega's anger seeming to deflate from his body. He ran a finger around the hem of his shorts, testing how wet they were. It was going to be a bitch to get them off. At least he wasn't wearing socks. He brushed both hands through his hair, trying to shake out as much water as he could. "I'm sorry about that Lance."

"No problem." Lance said blankly, staring at Keith intently.

"I look like the fucking ring girl." Keith tries to crack a smile, but it's really more of a grimace, "You mind if I go change right quick? Wet clothes are a bitch."

Lance stared for a moment longer, probably taking in the sight of horror before him with bewilderment, before he seemed to process the question, "No."

Keith smiles, pushing the wet hair out of his eyes again, "Thanks. I'll be right back. Go ahead and have a seat."

With that Keith walked off; looking like he belonged on the cover of Vogue rather than he was walking off to change into dry clothes. Don't get him wrong, Keith was doing great things in the Gane Company, but the modelling world had clearly been robbed. If the paparazzi got a hold of this image...

Lance whipped out his phone.

 **TheBlueTailor** : Don't do it Pidge. Don't rob me like this.

 **TheOnlySanePidgeonHere** : WTF are you talking about Lance?

 **HunkyBear** : Guys, I'm lost. What's going on?

 **TheBlueTailor** : Hunk!

 **TheBlueTailor** : I'm going to die!

 **TheBlueTailor** : Pidge has betrayed me!

 **TheOnlySanePidgeonHere** : I see what's going on here now.

 **TheOnlySanePidgeonHere** : I still don't know what you want me not to do, but at least I know how to buy you now!

 **HunkyBear** : Guys! Please explain!

 **TheBlueTailor** : I've met a god Hunk! The god of beauty and seduction!

 **HunkyBear** : Oh... I don't wanna know.

 **TheBlueTailor** : I died and found myself in heaven. That is the only explanation. Damn! I should have taken a picture!

 **TheOnlySanePigeonHere** : I can help you with that if you pay the right amount of cash.

 **HunkyBear** : You would sell Keith's nudes!?

 **TheOnlySanePigeonHere** : Kogane may have won the battle but he didn't win the war. Selling his nudes is the least I can do to return the favor.

 **TheBlueTailor** : I would be interested in those. Let's do business Pidge!

 **HunkyBear** : Please no... Give the guy a break...

 **TheOnlySanePigeonHere** : It's not safe to conduct business here lover boy. Let's make a private chat, me and you. We'll talk about prices and all that stuff there.

 **TheBlueTailor** : Deal!

"Ehem..." Lance jumped when he heard Kolivan clear his throat, the phone almost falling out of his hands. Luckily he managed to catch it before it would fall, looking up at the head guard in startle.

"Y-Yes?" He gulped, hiding the screen of his phone.

"I'm sure Mr. Kogane would also have some spare clothes for you. That is unless you want to remain soaked." Kolivan noted, reminding Lance that both he and Kolivan were soaking wet as well. Keith took the most damage but in the end they were all wet. Not to mention Antok who was growling while eyeing him dangerously in the corner.

"I'll take you up on that offer." He didn't want to be stuck being wet all day.

"I'll inform Mr. Kogane that you're coming up then." Kolivan touched his ear piece, walking up to the stairs, "Follow me." And Lance did, walking up after the guard.

It didn't take them long to reach Keith's room, the Omega apparently already informed of their presence by another guard. Kolivan, being the polite man he was, knocked, waiting for Keith to grant them entrance.

It took a solid minute for Keith to enter, "Come in."

Kolivan pushed open the door, greeting Keith softly before he let Lance into the room. The tanned Omega slipped past the Alpha, eyeing Antok as he slipped inside the room. He turned to face a mostly dry Keith, who was unfortunately crop-topless and wearing a puffy shirt that covered his stomach, his shoulders were free though and he was wearing a dry pair of shorts. There clearly were gods out there, because Keith's hair was still a bit damp.

"Mr. Kogane." Kolivan nodded, "Mr. McClain seems to have no spare clothes."

"Oh." Keith blinked, turning towards Lance, still towelling his hair. It was impossible to look that fucking cute, "I might have something, hold on."

He turned, reaching into his closet and pulling out a bigger puffy shirt than the one he was already wearing. It differently colored though, and the loose barely-sleeves are a bit shorter. "This is pretty loose, so it should fit. I don't know about pants though; you might have to settle for some of my exercise clothes. Is that alright?"

"That's fine." Lance kept his voice even. Good job Lance.

Keith nodded, pulling out what looked like a pair of patterned yoga pants and a pair of what seemed to be puma exercise pants, "Which one do you hate less?"

Lance eyed his choices carefully but in the end decided on the puma pants. They were more loose and were black unlike the rainbow colored yoga pants. He would never live it down wearing that, "I'll take this." He took the black pants and the shirt, averting his eyes away from Keith. How does wet hair make someone look so attractive?

"Thanks. I'll go change. See you downstairs." Lance hurriedly walked out of the room, aiming to close the door behind him but not succeeding due to Antok putting his hand between the door. The Beta growled, not set on leaving the tanned Omega alone. A criminal walking by himself in their mansion? Never.

"Worried for me big guy? I just want to change." Lance teased before turning to walk down the hallway. Now then! Where could he find the bathroom?

"The door to the left." Antok spoke up, eyeing the said door while Lance stopped in his tracks. Right, the door to the left. He walked up to it, opening it to see a bathroom before him. Finally!

"Now if you'll excuse me." He stepped in, closing the door but not before seeing a growling Antok before him, his arms folded and expression dark. Lance didn't waste his time, closing the door and locking it.

Good. He almost had a heart attack. Seductive Keith is a dangerous Keith! At least this way he would have the time to dry his hair and get rid of that seducing hair. How does that turn into a mullet again?

Lance sighed to himself, taking off his wet shirt and pants before putting on the dry clothes. They were a bit tight but it wasn't that bad. Keith was a bit smaller than him but it wasn't such a big difference like between Keith and Shiro. Yep, definitely closer in comparison. He was glad he decided on the exercise pants because they didn't stick to his body at all. They weren't as loose but definitely looser than the yoga pants.

Done changing, Lance made his way out of the bathroom. He spotted Antok leaning against the left wall from him, concentrated on his earpiece. Good, he could use this opening.

Lance used all the skills he had at this very moment, tiptoeing his way out of Antok's sight. When he turned the corner, he smirked in victory. Too bad the guard won't even realize he's not in the bathroom anymore. Would Antok stand before the door the whole day? It would be interesting to see.

The brunette made his way down towards the kitchen, knowing that it was the place where his confiscated basket was taken to. However, while walking through the hallway, he spotted a picture on the wall. He stepped closer to it, smiling when he saw a younger Keith along with Shiro. The brother Alpha had his arm thrown over Keith's shoulders, smiling while ruffling Keith's hair. The mullet seemed as happy, perhaps maybe a little annoyed by the gesture but happy nevertheless.

Averting his gaze down the hall, Lance noticed that there were more pictures hanged along the way. It wouldn't hurt to see them all while on his way downstairs.

It seemed this hall was dedicated to pictures of friends and family. The whole hallway was dedicated to various pictures of the Gane brothers and the Holt siblings. There was a picture of all four of them camping, a picture of Pidge and Matt building something together, a picture of Keith's college graduations, all sorts of family photos. He even found a picture of what looked like three different versions of Shiro at first, before he realized it must be the mysterious brothers Keith told him about. He was proud to say that Shiro was the best looking though; one looked too grumpy and had a terrible haircut and the other just didn't have the rugged look about him.

There were diplomas on the wall, each one decorated with a name from the sets of siblings.

Lance paused when he game across a picture of a young woman. She had her arms spread across the younger triplet's shoulders, smiling a smile that didn't quite reach her baggy eyes, a necklace of bruises decorating her neck, her bond mark being the only thing clear from the abuse.

"Please respect Mr. Shirogane's privacy." Antok's voice sounded, making Lance jump. Damn, now that Antok found him, all his plans were ruined. Just perfect.

He did glance back at the picture of the woman, clearly an Omega. She looked so hurt and yet her smile was beaming with happiness. It was hard to look away, so many contrasting emotions held all at once. Lance couldn't find it in himself to look away from her tired eyes, her smile exhausted yet happy. It awakened all kinds of different feelings within him.

"Who is this?" He asked, pointing to the Omega.

"That's none of your business." Antok stepped forward, dangerously close, "We should go downstairs to the kitchen. Mr. Kogane will meet you there." The guard urged, not intending on listening to any objections.

Lance took it as a warning, stepping away. His eyes lingered on the image one more time before looking away. Could it be Shiro's mother? The babies she was holding were triplets and one did look like a baby Shiro. Maybe? He never knew Shiro's mother was an Omega. It would explain a lot of things.

Reaching the kitchen, Lance eyed Antok who was set on watching him. The guard wouldn't just go away so the Omega gave up, reaching for his basket that was on the table. Luckily it didn't get wet but that still didn't mean that the contents inside weren't damaged. He checked, relief washing over him when he noticed that no, the food still looked presentable.

But would Keith eat it? He wasn't sure.

Hesitant, Lance asked the guard where the plates were, set on preparing the food. He got everything out of boxes but no mater what he did, he couldn't push away the thought of the woman he saw in that picture. It was unsettling.

Keith arrived in the kitchen after a few minutes, looking dry and presentable, his mullet tragically back into solid enough dryness. Kolivan was behind him, following silently as the pale Omega stepped into the kitchen.

"Wow, you really did bring food." Keith muttered, sitting down at the table and studying the carefully prepared lunch.

"I'm offended mullet." Lance smiled, trying to whip away the memory of the woman in the picture with Keith's presence. "I told you I would."

"I know." Keith settled into his seat, picking up a fork and picking at some of the food Lance had painstakingly prepared, taking a testing bite. He seemed to approve of the flavor, because he got another forkful and took a bite. "I just didn't know if you remembered or not."

Keth turned to his two guards, waving a hand. "You two can go now if you want. I doubt that Lance is going to try anything."

Antok nodded, standing silently before storming out of the room. Kolivan followed behind much more silently, throwing one last look over his shoulder before rounding a corner and disappearing from sight. Keith turned back to Lance, smiling. "This stuff is really good; what was it called again?"

Lance smiled, seating himself beside Keith, "That's the Shrimp Empanada. It's shrimp that's wrapped up in bread. If I had to compare it to something, it would be like a closed pizza with shrimp inside, or maybe like a spring roll? The only difference would be in the bread and of course the filling varies too."

Lance turned to point at another food item, "And this is Lechon Asado. It's grilled pork that can be served with many different side dishes. I made it with brown rice because it's healthier and adds to the flavor of the meat."

The brunette brought along some other food items too, "This is a Cuban hamburger. It's made with seasoned ground beef and chorizo. I brought some chips to go along with that too. Ah! Also a plain sandwich. I thought we might get hungry again at the hill so I came prepared."

Lance picked up the last item, holding it up towards Keith, "And lastly these are Coquitos, coconut balls. If we don't finish them, we can also take them up to the hill as well."

Wait a second, now that he thought about it, he went all out, didn't he? He brought so much food just for the two of them. What was he thinking? "Maybe I made too much. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Keith waves his fork around, "In this house? We have over twenty people. Even if we don't finish the food it'll get eaten."

Keith took another bit of food, giving a soft hum at the taste. They could definitely save those coconut balls for their trip to the hill, so he'd keep his portions limited for now. He still wanted to try a little of everything else though. It was definitely different from what he was used to. "This is really good. I've never had Cuban food before."

"And that is a crime against humanity. I had to save you from your impeccable doom." Lance took a plate of his own, getting one of the burgers along with some chips, "But thanks. I never cooked for anyone like this before. Then again, I also never tried Korean food, you know before... But I liked it. Maybe we can make some Korean food later? Do you know how to make it? If you don't, then I can try. I wouldn't be able to guarantee that it would be good but I'd try."

Lance's eyes moved onto his burger, content that Keith liked the food. The hard work really paid off. He didn't skip on his much needed beauty sleep for nothing. Waking up earlier than you normally do damages the skin, "You know, you won't hurt my feelings if you don't like anything. I know Cuban food is different from Korean food so it's okay if you don't like something."

"No. I really like it. It's different." Keith hums, chewing carefully on another bite of food, "You really did a good job Lance. I'd be glad to show you how to make Korean food sometime."

The brunette bit into his burger, chewing on it with a content smile on his face, "Then that's a promise you'll have to keep mullet. I'll hold you onto it." Then a thought came to mind, "How about I invite you over for that? Since I made the food and brought it to your house, how about you come over and bring yours? I'd finally be able to introduce you to Blue. I told her all about you so she already knows what's up. All that's left is for you to actually meet her."

Then another idea came to mind, "I'll show you my Nest as well. Just you wait and see, you'll be dazzled by the masterpiece that is my Nest. Maybe we can even have a pool party? It would be easier on Koli that way too if he doesn't have to guard the entire Gane mansion. At Allura's place, he can only focus on you. How about it?"

But then he remembered what Keith told him last night, "Of course you don't have to accept it right away. You can come over whenever you want. Just know that you're welcome, more than welcome. It would be cool if you came."

"I'm still under house arrest right now, Lance." Keith points out with a small frown, "But I'll try and come over sometime after."

"That's fine." Lance shrugs. "Like I said, you don't have to come over right away."

Keith bit into his food, unsure of what to say now. They ate in silence for a minute; Lance seeming content to enjoy his food. The pale Omega watched him for a few moments, silently biting at his own food. Mad as he was at her, he kind of wished Pidge was here to help carry the conversation.

"So..." Keith started, reaching for a topic, "I'm thinking of promoting Florona."

"What!? Really!?" Lance perked up at that, turning to face Keith, "I don't know her all that well but she seems like she's really dedicated to what she's doing. It may not be my place but I think she deserves it."

The tanned Omega grinned, pointing a finger gun at Keith, "Guess who got ahold of her number."

Keith raised a brow, "You did?"

"Yep! Pidge gave it to me so I ended up calling her. I offered to find someone to babysit her kids and she accepted. Of course she was reluctant leaving them at first but I assured her that the nanny was very trustworthy so she took me up on that. She called me twice already to talk about the babies. Well, we talked about a lot of stuff..." Lance looked away, taking a bite out of his food.

"I'm surprised she can afford a sitter." Keith hummed, trying to steer the topic away from Baku. "Just don't tell her I'm giving her a promotion. I haven't actually thought of what I'd have her do yet that pays more than what she's getting."

"You got it beautiful." Lance smirked, taking another bite of food.

"Slav will be devastated to lose her though." Keith smiled a bit, stabbing at another bite off food. "He's grown so used to her listening to him; he might never forgive me."

"He'll move on." Lance's smirk grows, "Florona the heartbreaker."

Keith snorted. "I'm just glad she found an affordable sitter; Slav would be terrible for those kids."

"Harsh." Lance smirked.

"I'll prove it. We'll ask Pidge." Keith pulls out his phone, ready to open the chat. "She'll tell you. What you saw at our meeting? That was _nothing."_

"Prove it then." Lance challenged, both of them looking down at Keith's phone. What they saw surprised them.

 **HunkyBear** : What do you think they're doing? I know Lance brought over some food so they're probably having lunch?

 **TheOnlySanePigeonHere** : Oh Hunk, sweet innocent cinnamon roll, you cannot possibly be that innocent. We have to imagine a real scenario here, not something sweet and innocent like that.

 **HunkyBear** : Explain.

 **TheOnlySanePigeonHere** : Clearly you don't know Keith well enough Hunk. He's a sore loser and incredibly dense that it makes me question his IQ on lots of different occasions. You'd imagine a guy who graduated in pharmacy to be super smart but guess what? He's not. He's as oblivious as a donkey and I vouch for this.

 **HunkyBear** : So what's your point? Are you trying to say that Keith is dumb?

 **TheOnlySanePigeonHere** : YES! But I'm also saying that I have some faith. If I were to imagine what they were doing, I would want them to be at the kissing stage. What's a couple of kisses between friends?

 **HunkyBear** : Should we make a private chat? If they log on again, they'll be able to see this.

 **TheOnlySanePigeonHere** : Let Kogane see! I want him to see this! Suffer you monster! #ChildThief! Even though you threatened me with my child, I'm still giving you the push you need! Be grateful!

 **HunkyBear** : I think they logged in.

 **TheOnlySanePigeonHere** : WELCOME DORKS! Give me something good or else I will cry! Oh no... If you came here then it's probably not going as well as I hoped it would go. I had high hopes Kogane. Thanks for letting me know that my sacrifice wasn't enough. You're an idiot.

Keith glared at the screen before typing furiously.

 **RedLionBlade** : You're the one who ruins your own damn plans. Remember yesterday? Wtf did you even make 20 reapers?

 **RedLionBlade** : I can't believe I was going to let you tell Lance about Slav.

 **RedLionBlade** : Why are you even being such an asshole today?

 **TheOnlySanePiegeonHere** : Wait. What about Slav?

 **RedLionBlade** : Fucking wanted you to back me up and show Lance your top ten Slav moments vid you love so much.

 **RedLionBlade** : Can't believe I was throwing you that bone.

 **HunkyBear** : Calm down now guys!!

 **TheOnlySanPidgeonHere** : WTF did you just tell me that?!?! I love showing off that vid!

 **RedLionBlade** : You called me an idiot and acted like an asshole! Like you've been doing all day!

 **RedLionBlade** : Seriously? What's wrong with you? I lost eight hours of work.

 **TheOnlySanePidgeonHere** : What's wrong is that I'm stuck HERE annd you're dressed like a porn star and rubbing it in my face!

 **RedLionBlade** : I AM LITERALLY UNDER HOUSE ARREST! I COULDN'T LEAVE EVEN IF I WANTED TO!

 **HunkyBear** : Alright! Let's take a deep breath!

 **TheOnlySanePidgeonHere** : *whispers* Mothman isn't real.

 **RedLionBlade** : YOU take that back you Nessie believer!

 **TheOnlySanePidgeonHere** : You go drown Nessie denier!

 **HunkBear** : Neither of them are real!

 **RedLionBlade** : YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

 **TheOnlySanePidgeonHere** : THEMS FIGHTEN WORDS HUNK!

 **RedLionBlade** : HOW DARE-?

 **TheOnlySanePidgeonHere** : I NEVER- RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY SALAD!

 **HunkyBear** : Uhhh...

Lance couldn't help but chuckle, taking out his own phone. He opened the chat, coming to his friend's aid.

 **TheBlueTailor** : Stay out of it Hunk. These two have some beef to settle that you don't wanna get involved in.

 **TheOnlySanePigeonHere** : Now we have beef with Hunk too! You can't escape cinnamon roll!

 **HunkyBear** : I'm sorry. I didn't meant to say anything offensive.

 **TheOnlySanePigeon** : But you did! You owe us! Speaking of owing, how about this Kogane?

_User TheOnlySanePigeonHere changed their username to JusticeForRover._

**JusticeForRover** : I will not let go of this. You hurt my soul and I shall have my redemption whether you like it or not.

 **RedLionBlade** : Back off Pidge! Not only is he fine but you destroyed my trust in you!

 **RedLionBlade** : EIGHT HOURS PIDGE! OVER PETTY BULLSHIT!

 **JusticeForRover** : YOU THREATENED MY CHILD!

 **RedLionBlade** : He's a fucking robot! You can build another one!

 **JusticeForRover** : YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

 **RedLionBlade** : Maybe if you hadn't started a fucking war for no reason none of this would have happened!

 **HunkyBear** : How's it going Lance?

 **JusticeForRover** : I'M TELLING SHIRO!

 **TheBlueTailor** : Good. Keith loved the food!

 **RedLionBlade** : GOOD! YOU CAN EXPLAIN TO HIM WHY THE OLKARI CONTRACT WASN'T TURNED IN ON TIME! IF WE LOST THEIR BUSINESS THAT'S ON YOU!

 **HunkyBear** : That's good to hear.

 **JusticeForRover** : WAIT! WHAT?!?!?!?!

 **HunkyBear** : What are you doing now?

 **RedLionBlade** : THAT'S RIGHT! YOU PLAYED YOURSELF!

 **TheBlueTailor** : We're still in the kitchen. I'm just going to wait for Keith and Pidge to calm down before we do anything else.

 **JusticeForRover** : WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!!!

 **RedLionBlade** : I SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO!

 **HunkyBear** : Maybe you guys should try a movie? That'll pass the time.

 **JusticeForRover** : I'm suing!

 **RedLionBlade** : Who? Ourselves?

 **TheBlueTailor** : Idk. It's too nice out.

 **RedLionBlade** : I'm walking out Pidge! I'm leaving!

 **JusticeForRover** : DON'T YOU WALK OUT ON ME KOGANE!

 **RedLionBlade** : There's no saving us Pidge.

 **JusticeForRover** : LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE HUNK!

 **HunkyBear** : But I didn't do anything?!?!?!

 **JusticeForRover** : Now he's going to run off and marry Mothman and my plans will be ruined!

Lance read Pidge's last message, turning to Keith, "Will you really marry Mothman? What's a Mothman anyway?" He asked curiously, not expecting Keith to quickly turn towards him with a surprised expression on his face.

"You don't know who Mothman is?"

"No. Should I know?" Lance cocked a brow.

"Yes! He's a cryptid that-" A sudden ringing of the phone interrupted Keith from his thoughts, looking down to see that it was Lance's phone that was beeping.

The tanned Omega looked at the screen but was surprised wen he noticed that it was an unknown number. No, the number was hidden. Not knowing what to think, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked, but no reply came.

"Hello?" He tried again.

...

No reply.

"Is this a joke?"

No reply.

"I'm hanging up." And he did, pressing the button to end the call. Huh, weird. Who could be calling him with a hidden number? Somebody was messing with him. That's probably it.

Then Keith's phone rings immediately after Lance hangs up. Keith checks the device, eyebrows knitting tightly together as he studies the hidden number. "Lance? Did you lose my business card?"

"No." Lance shakes his head. "It's in my wallet."

Keith frowns, answering the phone and bringing it to his ear hesitantly, "Hello?"

...

"Pidge? Is that you?" Keith asks hesitantly.

...

"This isn't funny."

...

Keith growls, hanging up angrily, "No one."

"Maybe it's the phone company?" Lance suggests, looking at his own phone, "They called me just before calling you. It's weird." He shrugs but put his phone back into his pocket. It was probably a mistake or something.

"Or Pidge is fucking with us." Keith shrugged.

"Anyway, about Mothman. What is it? Or who is it?" Lance asked curiously, eyes turning to Keith again.

"Mothman is a cryptid that was spotted in West Virginia." Keith turns toward Lance, spreading out his arms like wings, "He's half moth, half man."

Lance hums, hand on his chin in thought, "So something like Bigfoot? And aliens?" His eyes widened just a tad bit, "Wait, you believe in that stuff? Seriously?" Keith is into the supernatural? The serious VP of the Gane Company? Wow, you really shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.

"I'll fight you McClain." Keith says, setting down his phone and raising his fists playfully, phone call all but forgotten, "You don't disrespect cryptids, not in this house. Remember, Pidge is watching."

He gestures towards a security camera as he says the last part, the zoom moving on him, glass gleaming ominously. There's a sudden realization that he should _maybe_  be careful with his wording her, least he face the wrath of both an angry pigeon and the mullet. But the temptation to mock Keith...it was too strong. He couldn't help that the guy had the best reactions.

To risk or not to risk? That is the question.

He sets his fork down, plate long clean. Keith looks done too, having cleaned his own evenly portioned plate, and was just starting to settle down his playfully raised fists. He would clean the table soon, and Lance needed to make a decision before the pale Omega did.

He _did_ want to mock Keith but then he remembered something he almost forgot about. The photograph in the hall, and the Omega woman that was on it. A thought came to mind, blue eyes drifting towards Keith. Then he looked up at the camera watching them, sighing to himself as he decided on his next course of action. He'll give Keith a break for now.

"Then I'll ask you about them later, maybe on the hill? For now, I have a different plan in mind." It was too dangerous to tease Keith about cryptids here so he'll do it at a safer place. His blue eyes moved to meet violet ones, a smirk forming on Lance's face, "How about you give me another tour? Since you're so good at it, it would be a walk in the park if you showed me around your house."

"A tour?" Keith hums the question out, eyes rolling upward thoughtfully. Keith gathers the dishes, straightening up the table and bringing the dirty pile to the sink. Lance does his part and starts repacking the leftover food and placing it in his basket, ready for their little outing later. Keith begins washing the dishes as he answers Lance, " I don't see why not."

After the dishes are done, Lance finds himself dragged all over the mansion. He clearly hadn't known what he was getting into, because the Gane household was apparently a living fucking sci-fi movie. Pidge had whole rooms dedicated to her "husbands" that all turned out to be various forms or weird tech, usually from Olkari Technologies and another dedicated to her "child" near the garage. Rover floated around the room, which was decorated like an sci-fi daycare with too many loose parts, and beeped happily as he bumped Keith's forehead, which was too fucking cute.

Matt's room they didn't go inside off, but his workshop was a mess of motivational anime posters, meme posters, and a large tome on zombie survival. He had two mini fridges in there and three empty pizza boxes. There was a messy table of his "work", which seemed to me some sort of microbiology related lab tech. Lance got his hand slapped hard when he tried to touch a microscope of some sort.

There was a fucking gym that the guards had all chipped in on. The horrors of the intense workout routine were posted on a schedule board that was apparently written by Kolivan. Lance almost died just looking at the damned thing. And they even has a little physical therapy corner for Shiro and a few of the more handicapable guards, which, while sweet, was still a horrifying mess of exercise equipment.

The living room was basically a game room Pidge and Matt had taken over, with bean bags and a holo TV that nearly made Lance weep with envy. The whole wall was covered by bookshelves full of a few books and many, many, games. The was a saltwater fish tank with a blue glow that lit up the room. Lance almost forgot his mission to get back to the hallway of photos right then and there, and Keith physically dragged him from the room.

Keith, himself, had a walk-in closet full of conspiracy boards he shared with Pidge and Matt. The less said about it the better. Lance was sure he would have nightmares for years to come.

"Wait a second! Hold up!" Lance pulled his hand up, motioning for Keith to stop as they currently examined his wardrobe. The brunette went ahead, taking a hanger out to get a better view of the shirt that was placed on it, "You wear this? Oh no! No! No! Keith, you can't be serious about this!" The shirt he pulled out was completely transparent, as if it didn't exist at all.

What could Keith possibly need this for? Should he ask? Maybe it was better that he didn't know, "I mean, you might as well be chest naked! This doesn't cover anything at all!"

Keith took one look at the transparent monstrosity and immediately went beet red, trying to sink into himself as she stared down the shirt with a level of dread that had Lance smirking. He made a pathetic little noise in the back of his throat. "That was a Christmas gift."

"From who?" Lance's eyebrows shot up as he held the shirt higher and stared at Keith's blurred form through the not-fabric.

"Sven." Keith's reply was barely audible. He snatched the shirt from Lance's grip, slipping it back onto the hanger the tanned Omega pulled it from. The embarrassed youth pushed his guest out of the closet, face still red, and Lance couldn't help but laugh even as Keith shouted for him to shut up. The tour continued after that, with Keith skipping over the bedrooms, them being private spaces, but he did indicate which bedrooms where in which hallways. Keith also skipped over more mundane rooms, like the laundry room and bathroom, simply pointing them out as they passed.

The tour of the inside was coming fast to a close, and Keith was ready to move on outside, before they reached the hallway Lance wanted to see. Keith passed the frames by, more than familiar with them and not thinking much as he passed them. The brunette had to grab Keith's elbow and physically pull him towards one of the photos to get the pale Omega to stop. He pointed towards the picture, taking note of which one it was before asking casually, "Is this your graduation?"

"Yeah, my college graduation." Keith's eyes flickered over the photo, a soft smile spreading across his face. "Shiro was so proud."

Lance smiled as well; it was hard not to considering, "He should have been; it was a big deal."

"Yeah." Keith's eyes actually wrinkle up a bit, "The University got a lot of press because of it, but it was when Shiro started to make a name for himself that everyone started paying attention to it."

"I bet more Omegas are going to try and go to college now." Lance hummed thoughtfully, "Maybe I should take a class or two?"

"If you want to." Keith shrugged, "You've got an impressive job now though."

"I know, I know." Lance huffed a bit. "But, it seems like it would be cool to go. Maybe learn something cool while I'm there."

"If it's what you want to do than go for it." Keith turns to towards the tanned Omega, smiling a bit nervously, trying to look assuring. "You could try the community college, take an interesting class or two, see how you like it."

"You think I could?" Lance turned to the raven haired Omega, "Allura made sure I had a quality education, but it was mostly homeschooling."

"If you completed a High School education it should be easy." Keith shrugged again.

Lance hummed, deciding to move on from the topic. His eyes roamed over the various pictures, trying to find something he ask about to maybe ease him into the question he really wanted answered, but his eyes kept roaming back to the Omega woman with the haunted eyes. He was only so patient, and he can't keep the question from spilling out of his mouth, "Who's that?"

Keith looks at the photograph he's pointed at; making a small noise when he sees the woman in question, "That's Mrs. Holgersson."

"Oh." Lance feels his face fall in confusion, "I thought that was Shiro's mom or something."

"She is." Keith shrugged.

"Wait...." Now Lance really is confused, "…I thought his name was Takashi Shirogane?"

"It is." Keith explains, turning to face Lance, "He kept his mom's maiden name."

"Oh..." Lance isn't any less confused, but at least that was cleared up. "Does she...come to visit any?"

"She died when Shiro was younger." Keith shook his head, "A few years before he met me."

Well, shit. That was actually really sad. While Omega didn't tend to exactly have good lives, they at least didn't have an over-high early mortality rate either. In fact, a lot of Omega tended to live a bit longer than Alphas and Betas, just a few more years than average. That Shiro's poor mom died young could only mean there was tragedy involved.

"Do...you know what happened?" Lance askes hesitantly. He was probably overstepping his boundaries a bit, something that he damn well knew made Keith uncomfortable, but he can't stop looking at that smile. It was so happy, and she was trying so hard, but it just couldn't meet the eyes or erase the bruises.

"...That's...Shiro's business..." Keith seems equally hesitant to answer, but his eyes stop over the woman's neck. "But I'll bet you can guess."

Lance definitely could. He didn't need a lot of imagination to know what happened to her. The bruises on her neck, as well as some that decorated other parts of her body, were proof enough. Yet despite her injuries, the woman had a warm smile on her face. Shiro and his brothers must have meant the world to her. The picture itself portrayed that, and that is the reason why is was so mesmerizing.

Eyeing the collar Mrs. Shirogane wore, Lance noted that it was white in color, decorated by black pears all around. It was a striking contrast compared to her pitch black hair but at the same time the colors were harmonious, contrasting each other really well.

Wait, the collar. It made the brunette remember something he promised to help Keith with. Turning away from the picture, Lance's blue eyes landed on Keith's violet ones, "How about we go work on the speech now? It'll probably take us a bit of time before sunset."

That's right, the speech. Keith almost forgot about it, "You don't want to see the outside garden?"

"You can show me next time, otherwise we'll run out of time." Lance glanced back at the picture for a second, "I think we should work on the speech. It's important."

The pale Omega nodded, taking them both back to his room. Pidge didn't have her cameras there so she wouldn't find about it if they practiced. It was suppose to be a surprise and if Pidge got a hold of their plans, they would be over before they even began.

Getting back to Keith's bedroom, the tanned Omega turned towards the other, hands on his hips as he looked into Keith's eyes, "I can help you think of something to write but I don't think that would be a good idea. What you say has to come from here." He pointed to Keith's chest, a smile on his face, "Otherwise it wouldn't have any meaning."

Keith raised a brow but played along nonetheless.

"Think of something you want to say. How you feel towards the Omega Testers and if there is something you want to tell them. Anything at all. We still have time so for now, we won't write anything. I just want you to start thinking about your feelings." Keith needed time to prepare emotionally because a speech like that couldn't just be written in a minute.

"As for what we'll do now, I'll show you how to swoon your audience. Tell me, do you have experience with Omega etiquette? Or do you know anything about it?" The brunette asked curiously.

"I went from foster care being raised by uncaring Betas to being raised by a poor Alpha that got the occasional help from his two Alpha brothers." Keith shrugged, looking a little bit embarrassed. "They knew about Omega etiquette about as much as a piece of lint."

"I mean...we tried." Keith tried to wave off the embarrassment he felt at Lance's pitying look. "But their were other things to focus on; like getting stuff together for my Heats and fighting to get me into school."

"Have you ever had contact with _any_  Omega?" Lance raised a brow, "Because you're making it sound like you haven't."

"..."

"Keith?"

"...My first time speaking to another Omega outside of work was at Shiro's party last week." Keith admitted hesitantly, "Her name was Nyma."

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait. Hold up." Lance raised his hands, disbelief twisting across his handsome face, "You've never even _spoken_  to any other Omega? How the fuc-You didn't go to a group center or anything?"

"There weren't any centers where we lived, Lance." Keith explained, "And we were too poor for anything else. And all the other Omega I saw were bonded to super possessive Alphas."

"Why didn't you try after you guys got money?" Lance questioned, trying his level best to make sense on how the situation got this bad. It was no wonder Keith had such issues with trust and social interaction. Heck, it was no wonder Keith had talked himself into doing unhealthy shit like skipping his nesting for weeks, "You could have gone then."

Keith froze, not answering for a long time, before he bothered to speak again, "I was doing alright by then. And I've gotten over being a bad Omega too. I'm doing fine. Besides, Omega behaviors don't belong in the business world. I've never seen another Omega, aside from you, that I needed to talk to. It's fine.”

"...Keith..." Lance paused for a long time. "I'm going to punch your foster parents. Not Shiro, because he obviously did his best, but I'm going to punch your foster parents."

"It's not a big deal Lance." Keith huffed, crossing his arms.

"Maybe the etiquette isn't...” Lance plopped a hand on his chin, "But...come on Keith...even I spoke to other Omega outside of work."

"You're social." Keith justified, obviously more than done with the conversation, "Now, are you going to help me with the speech or not?"

Lance hummed, not looking away from the fellow Omega, "Of course I will, but I will do more than that. I'll teach you everything you need to know about being an Omega. Well, except for the biology stuff because you already know that. I'll be your etiquette teacher." He grinned, now looking around the room.

"We'll make up for all the time you lost. You have me now and I'll make sure to pass on my knowledge to you, along with any other needs you may have." His tone was teasing towards the end, turning to search for a specific item. Luckily he found it, walking to take a single flower that was in a vase on Keith's table. There were a bunch of them but Lance only took one he needed for his lesson.

"As I said, I want you to think about what you'll say. Think of it as homework." He walked back up to Keith, showing him the flower, "Now, I'll teach you what to do when you come up on stage. Any questions so far?"

"I have one. What's the flower for?" Keith asked confusingly while the brunette smirked.

"You'll find out when we begin." Giving an answer right now would ruin the fun.

"Anything I should know about the party before we begin? I need specifics. Would you just like to give a speech or do something special? Show the Heat Suppressant to the audience? Just tell me and we'll figure out how to incorporate it into the speech." Lance wanted to give Keith as many options as he could, giving him the freedom to do anything he wants.

Keith on the other hand was surprised by the proposition, suddenly finding himself thinking of different things he could do. Actually, he wasn't even sure about giving the speech so doing anything else was very unlikely for him. He thought about it for a minute when an idea came to mind.

Florona's promotion. He could announce it during the speech.

Pondering over it some more, it was the perfect opportunity to promote the Omega Tester. Not only would all the other fellow Testers be watching, but it could also motivate them further. No Omega Tester before had ever been promoted so doing something like this would surely surprise everyone. Would it be alright though? Keith wasn't sure about it.

"What if I promote Florona after the speech?" He looked up at Lance, waiting for his input.

The fellow Omega blinked before a huge grin appeared on his face, "That's perfect! You should definitely do it!"

"But what if it's a bad idea? Would she mind if I announced it in front of everyone?" Being a socially awkward person, Keith had mixed feelings about this.

"What? No! She'll be thrilled! I guarantee it!" Lance encouraged, a smile on his face, "I'm sure that all of the Omegas will be thrilled. You're actually a genius Keith!"

"Thanks." Keith was still hesitant but a smile did appear on his face. Maybe he could do this.

"Then we'll definitely have to focus on the promotion announcement. Everything else is pretty much straight forward but you may need some coaching on the announcement. Lancey Lance will help you with that." Lance's blue eyes focused on Keith, "How are you with touch? Handshakes, kiss on the hand and all that kind of stuff. Is it triggering?" It would be good to know Keith's limits before they begin. He wouldn't want to make the pale Omega uncomfortable.

"Touch is...weird." Keith is hesitant to reply, "But I can handle it as long as it's not sudden."

"Alright." Lance nodded. So, not sudden and unexpected actions, at least not yet. He mentally crossed out surprise hug attacks from his mental list of Keith related activities, at least until the other Omega became more used to him. It was a shame, but it had to be done, and it wouldn't be forever. "And speaking to a large crowd?"

"I don't like it, but I've done it before." Keith was more sure with this answer.

"Alright then." Lance nodded again

The tanned Omega turned, walking to the other side of the room. He put distance between them, turning back to face the pale Omega, "We'll do a little role play. I'll be you and you'll be Florona. It'll be good to practice before the actual thing and I'll give you tips and tricks on what to do. Watch carefully mullet."

Lance took slow steps towards Keith, "You don't have to smile but it would be nice if you look at the crowd as you come on stage. Give a wave or two, it never hurts." Lance did just that, waving to the side with a smile to demonstrate.

Then he turned to look at Keith again, moving to stand before him, "Florona will probably be already there, waiting for you. I think it would be easier if you had someone by your side while giving the speech. You know, so that you don't get the feeling that it's you against the world up there. It'll give you some assurance."

Lance took Keith's hand in his, "You'll shake her hand as a greeting, but you don't just shake it, you bow." Lance did just that, slightly bowing down before the other, "This is a gesture to show respect. Florona will appreciate it, I'm sure."

He straightened up again, letting go of Keith's hand before turning to where the audience would be, "Now you address the crowd and give your speech. Any questions so far?"

Keith was watching carefully, trying to memorize everything, "I'm good so far."

"Perfect." Lance turned to Keith again.

"Then when you finish the speech, Pidge or someone else should bring you a bouquet of flowers." The brunette held up the single flower he held in his hand, "You bow down again but never break eye contact, it's an important detail so don't forget it." His eyes met Keith's own, slightly bowing again before raising up the flower towards Keith.

The pale Omega nodded, taking the flower. Now he knew what it was for.

"Now comes the most important part so listen up. Listening?"

"Yeah." Keith nodded, all attention on Lance.

"After giving her the bouquet, you have to lean in and thank her for her hard work. It's a simple gesture but it will express all the emotions you need to show." Lance leaned in closer, a small smile on his face.

This time Keith was taken aback, surprised by the sudden close proximity. Lance's face was so close, inches apart from his. He found himself lost in those blue eyes, able to see them in much more detail than ever before. It made him freeze up for a second, unsure of what was happening.

Lance watched him with wonder but also a feeling Keith couldn't really pinpoint. The way he wasn't able to read Lance's emotion puzzled him, staying in place and watching as the brunette leaned closer.

Then he felt it, a kiss to his cheek. It only lasted a second but in that short amount of time Keith swore that time had stopped.

With wide eyes, he watched as Lance moved away, but still remaining close to his face. A little further away but close enough so that he could see the blue of his eyes clearly, "You kiss her to thank her for everything she's done." The brunette said softly, eyes watching Keith with great precision.

Keith touched his cheek softly, stunned by the intimate touch. Or...was it intimate. It seemed intimate. Was intimate touch common among Omegas. He's studied psychology a bit in school, and Omegas need for casual touch was mentioned, but there was never any indication of what was socially acceptable, only what the touch did to certain mindsets and physical stimuli of the brain.

So, if he was supposed to kiss Florona on the cheek during the speech, expected to even, did that mean more intimate touch was expected with interaction among all Omega?

Possibly, yes. Lance was openly and playfully flirtatious with many people, Omega included. And none of the Omega Keith had seen Lance interact with ever held it against him; instead just smiling at the casual flattery. Was casual flirting a big part of the community? Was that why Lance constantly dropped nicknames like "beautiful" when speaking to him?

Keith's stomach twisted painfully.

He didn't know how to flirt worth a damn, his bad flattery of Hunk proved that well enough, and he never did any of that bowing stuff either, it just wasn't him. It was funny, in a way, how submissiveness had been sunk so deeply into their identity that even among other Omega it shinned through, and no one questioned it. How was he supposed to pull this off? Oh, he'd do it if that's what it took to make the Omega Testers happy, but it seemed so...wrong.

He wasn't used to intimate social interactions, especially not with near strangers.

On the plus side, he thinks he's getting a better understanding of how Lance works from all this. What's said and what's not being said are very important here, and he likes to think he's picking up the clues pretty well. Lance was comfortable in his knowledge of Omega etiquette, social in his actions, and confident with what he was teaching. The tanned Omega was, however, very conscious with Keith's triggers. It made sense, all Omega had some level of history with assault, and he wouldn't be surprised if Lance had some issues he was hiding. Keith wouldn't bother him about it though; Lance would open up about them when he was ready. Besides, right now it was the speech and making sure Keith didn't fuck it up that was important.

"What if I'm giving everyone in the room a gift?" Keith asked, fingers still on the spot, he face probably still a light pinkish hue, "Do...I have to kiss everyone?"

Lance was puzzled for a second before the words registered and he started laughing. His laugh was light, amused by what Keith asked, "If you want to then you can, but no, you don't have to kiss anyone else. That is except for me." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, moving a bit further away to give Keith his space.

"You're kissing Florona because she's the one getting the promotion. Not only that but it would also represent respect, and here, I think that's what really counts. Omegas are looked down upon so it's not often that we get acknowledged for something we do. The kiss..." Lance eyed Keith's hand, along with his pink cheeks. How cute.

"The kiss is meant for Alphas. It's a gesture to present ourselves to them, showing our respect and admiration for them." The brunette admitted, "But I wanted to incorporate it into your speech because I think it's important to show that even Omegas can be respected."

He remembered the picture; Shiro's mother.

"If you do something that is meant for Alphas, I think it would mean a lot to everyone in the room. I understand if you think it's weird or if you refuse to do it but... I guess it was my way of showing them that we don't need Alphas to get the respect we need." Lance moved, his hand touching Keith's own that was on his cheek.

"We're just powerless Omega, but with you Keith...we'll be able to rise up. You represent success and the idea that even Omegas can achieve their dreams." Lance smiled softly, clinging to Keith's hand with his own, "You're so far away from our reach. If you do something as simple as this, it will mean the world to them, I know it."

"I only got where I am because Shiro is more bullheaded than he like to present himself. I'm not that great." Keith mutters softly. He pauses, thinking over Lance's words carefully. "But...if it makes them feel better...than...I'll do it."

He'd been thinking a lot about what he could do and hadn't thought of anything better. He glances up at Lance, staring into his piercing blue eyes, looking for some sort of approval for his next words. "I was going to give the Omega Testers their first bottles of Heat Suppressants for free, as a gift from me, is that a good idea? I thought I'd just leave the bottle in their assigned lockers, but now I don't know..."

"Lockers?" Lance raised a brow, "Oh no, nope. We're handing them out after the speech. It'll be better than just leaving them there without a single word. What if they thought someone stole it and put it in their locker to hide it?" He teased, moving his hand away.

"The gifts will be handed and then the party will begin. Actually, it's nice that you're giving gifts. I like it." It's a nice gesture, a kind one too.

"Hey, you know you don't have to do the kiss. We can take it out and do something else instead. If you're not comfortable with it, just say the word. You said touches were weird for you and I don't want to push you into anything so it's okay." Lance tried to assure. Maybe he was pushing his own agenda here too much? This was about Keith and his speech, not a platform for Lance to use to get his message across. The picture must be affecting him more than he thought.

"No. No, I can do it." Keith shifted a bit. "I just...need to work up to it."

Casual intimacy was normal among Omegas, and the kiss coming from Keith would mean so much. He had to do this. He had to make sure everyone knew how grateful he was for the work they did. Hope was fleeting for them, and Lance had already expressed his lack of it, if doing this helped even one other Omega gain a spark of hope...then he could do this much at least.

"I'm going to do it." Keith nodded.

Lance's eyes remained on Keith for a bit, looking at him with mixed feelings. On one side he was glad Keith agreed on doing it, but on the other end he also didn't want to push Keith to do it. The feeling that he might be pulling the other Omega out of his comfort zone wasn't comforting. Rather, he felt guilty for it, even with Keith's assuring words.

The brunette looked away, "Thanks. I think it'll have a big impact for sure." He wanted to say the word 'trust me' but didn't have the guts to do it.

Sighing to himself, Lance stretched his arms up, "Is there anything else you need help with? We'll practice again but for now, do you have any more questions?"

Keith thought about it for a moment. There was nothing to really ponder right now other than what, exactly, he would say and what he would have Florona do once he actually promoted her. But that would come later; right now he had to figure out how to present himself.

He puffs himself up, forcing himself to regain some level of confidence. "No."

"Perfect." Lance looked over at the window, smirking when he noticed that the sun was slowly setting down. It was time. He walked over to the pale Omega with a smile on his face. Keith did say he was uncomfortable with touch, but a finger on his chest would do no harm, right?

"I believe it's time for our date beautiful. Will you carry me in your arms as we get on your horse and go up to the hill?" He teased with excitement in his eyes. He was excited for the bike ride but he didn't want to let it show too much. Keith would think he's a little kid for getting so revved up about this.

Keith liked to think he was becoming familiar enough with Lance to recognize when he was joking. So, with a teasing smirk, he held out his arms and gestured for Lance to hope into them. "Don't worry, I'll carry you. Wouldn't want to hurt your delicate feet as I whisk you off into the sunset."

"What?!" Lance suddenly spit, face going red. "That was a joke! Your tiny self probably couldn't even pick me up; much less carry me!"

"Oh?" Keith quirked a brow, still smirking. "Wanna bet?"

"You're on mullet!" Lance pointed dramatically. "You couldn't even get me off the ground!"

Lance grinned smugly. "Go on, mullet, try it."

Violet eyes narrowed at Lance's smug face. Challenge accepted. Keith dove, reaching a pale arm under the tanned Omega's knees and another around his back as he swept the brunette off his feet. Lance yelped, his long arms throwing themselves around Keith's neck as the pale Omega straightened himself up, smirking. Lance was a bit heavier than he though, but he kept his features even as he carried the tanned Omega down the hall.

"Don't you dare drop me mullet!" The brunette hissed. "I will never forgive you if I break my ass because your scrawny arms couldn't carry me."

"I'm not going to drop you." Keith replied evenly. "I'm going to carry you to bike."

Lance huffed. "You're supposed to be the Princess."

"I'm an independent Princess that don't need no knight." Keith smirked

"We'll see about that." Lance grumbled but then his nose caught a sniff of Keith's scent. The fiery allspice scent was there, lingering around Keith and his clothing. Now that he was this close, Lance leaned his upper body a bit closer, sniffing. It was nice. Actually, this wasn't so bad. But no way in hell was he going to admit it! He won't give Keith the satisfaction.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Lance caught sight of the kitchen. Oh!

"Wait! I need to get the coconut balls! That is if you still wanna eat them at the hill."

Keith looked to the kitchen, remembering that they'd bring it, "Oh, right." He was about to put Lance down but the tanned Omega stopped him.

"No! Nope! You said you would carry me to the bike mullet. Let's see if you really own up to what you say."

Keith rolled his eyes, now changing direction and heading over to the kitchen.

Lance had a smug grin on his face as he took the food and placed it in a small bag, all the while Keith was holding him. This was golden! They should have done this sooner.

"Holding up Keith? Ready to give up?"

"Who me? Not at all." The pale Omega adjusted his hold on the other, not willing to let go.

Lance hummed, eyeing Keith with an amused grin. Now that they had the food, they began making their way to the garage. That is until Kolivan popped out of nowhere, taken aback by the sight.

"Mr. Kogane is everything alright? Do you need assistance?"

"Yeah Keith. Do you need assistance?" Lance teased him about it but even though he did, he leaned closer to Keith's shirt, enjoying the scent of the fellow Omega.

"No!" Keith snapped, spurred on by the challenge. He turned to Kolivan, fire in his eyes. "Lance and I are just going for a short ride around the mansion grounds; there's no need to suit everyone up."

"If you are sure." Kolivan nodded warily. "Though, I will be forced to pursue you if the sensors pick up that you have left the grounds."

"That's fine." Keith nodded firmly, already making his way into the garage. Only a few more steps and he could set Lance down. The only obstacle left was to decide whether he wanted to take Lance on a motorbike or the hoverbike.

Fuck it, it was just the two of them, hoverbike it was.

He made his way over to the red machine, eyes roaming over the vehicle lovingly, before gently setting Lance down on the backmost part of the machine. Sighing in relief, he leaned over and opened a side compartment, taking the basket of food and sliding it inside, making more room for it by plucking the two bike helmets out of the compartment and handing one to Lance.

"Here." He muttered, handing Lance the one that looked like it would fit best. "Put it on and we'll get going."

"...There's no wheels on this bike." Lance pointed out, his voice barely holding back excitement. "Is this what I think it is?"

"If you think this is a hoverbike; then yes." Keith threw his leg over the seat, powering up the bike and giving a satisfied hum when the bike powered up and lifted a few feet off the ground, "Lance, this is Red. She's fast and I love her."

Lance's face immediately lit up, "You named her Red!? Wait, you named your bike!? What-" The brunette shrieked when Keith put Red in motion, speeding out of the garage at the speed of light.

The tanned Omega was taken aback but quickly wrapped his arms around Keith's waist, holding on for dear life. Wait... Oh no... He could feel the abs under Keith's jacket. God... How is he so blessed? Luckily his red cheeks were cooled by the wind when they made their way out of the garage, speeding off onto the street.

Lance couldn't hold in the smile, holding onto Keith tightly but also relishing the feeling of the wind. He really felt like he was flying. They were going so fast that the trees around them became a blur. It was amazing!

"Wohoo!" Lance happily yelled, earning a smirk from Keith who stepped on the pedal, making Red go faster. It took Lance by surprise, strengthening his hold on the other. Damn it Keith! He felt so many emotions right now that he wanted to burst! The feel of Keith's abs was not necessary right now!

But Lance did eventually manage to shake it off, remembering that Keith doesn't know the way to the hill, "Go straight then right!" Would Keith even hear him? Shit, they should have thought about this sooner.

"Gottcha." Keith's reply was barely audible over the roaring wind in his ears, but hey, at least the driver had heard him. The bike dipped dangerously to the side as Keith made the sharp turn, and Lance was sure he would have fallen off if not for the force of gravity and his tight grip around pale abs keeping him firmly to the seat.

Unfortunately for Lance's sanity, Keith adjusted his position on the seat, digging his back more firmly against Lance's chest.

Keith, meanwhile, was having an equally hard time. While he was blissfully distracted by driving, there were lulls where he didn't have to focus as much and he became very aware of the position he was in. With Lance's tanned arms wrapped firmly around the waist and holding him against his frim chest. It was...not something he was used to. And he was becoming very aware that it was very, very, nice.

Keith bit his lip and made a purposely elaborate move with his bike, causing Lance to give a delighted yell.

Fuck, Lance sounded happy.

"Are we almost there?" Keith yelled, almost reluctant to stop riding. They'd have to do this again if it got Lance to laugh like this.

"See this road? Just follow it and it will lead us up there!" The brunette yelled back, a huge smile on his face.

This.

Was.

Amazing!

He wished they could ride like this forever. The wind was blowing against them but it wasn't in a way that it would smack your face. No, it was as if they were one with the wind, riding the waves and going along with the flow. Lance had never felt anything like this before in his entire life. He was so glad that Keith offered to take him on the ride. It was the best thing that ever happened to him.

"Almost there!" Lance managed to say, not sure if Keith heard it but assumed that he did.

When they approached the hill, Lance let Keith know they were there, "Up there." He wanted to point to the place but wouldn't dare let go of Keith's perfect body. For both the perfection and obvious reasons of not killing himself.

Keith slowly put Red to a stop where Lance told him, the wind slowly dying down as he did. When the bike came to a stop, Lance was still holding onto the pale Omega tightly, a smile on his face.

"We were one with the wind. Oh my god Keith! This was-It was... AMAZING! How could we go so fast!? You turned so quickly at the corners! Is it a special skill of the motorbike or is it your driving? How did-"

"Lance." Keith smiled, taking off his helmet.

"Sorry, but I can't help myself. This was... Wow." Lance was really tempted to just stay like this. Maybe they would go again if he didn't.

"If you liked it that much then we'll go against sometime." Keith smiled in a way he hoped was inviting. He opened up the holding compartment, taking out the basket and tossing the helmet inside. He traded Lance for the other helmet and locked both inside.

Lance slid off Red, giving her a long look as he patted the seat. "Hear that gorgeous? We'll be reunited soon."

"And you were mocking me for naming her." Keith smirks, brushing off his clothes, "Red wins them all over in the end."

"Fuck off; I'm in love." Lance pats the seat. "Soon, my love, we will be together again."

"Alright, come on Romeo." Keith turns, studying his surroundings. "Let's get to this hill you talked about."

"Heh! Now it's my time to shine." Lance took the basket, patting Red one more time before making his way up, "This way beautiful Prepare to be blown away."

Keith had a smile on his face as he joined Lance, following him to the place the brunette wanted to take him to. He wondered what it looked like and what was so special about it.

"By the way mullet, I totally saw through you right there! Touches are 'weird'? What the heck! And you don't think picking me up and all that was nothing? You're playing with me but too bad, I saw right through you." Lance folded his arms, eyeing Keith smugly, "Could it be that I get special treatment? Fess up pretty boy."

"Lance." Keith sighs, shoulders slumping a bit. "We've been working up the touching thing for days. Of course I'm more comfortable with you than someone else."

"Unless..." Violet eyes flicker over the tanned Omega, frowning lightly, previous good mood put a bit on hold in the face of this unexpected conflict. "...You don't think I'm lying about that; do you? Because I swear I wouldn't Lance."

"What?" The brunette paused, stopping in place, "Oh! No! No! Keith, I would never think you're lying. Ever. I believe you too much to think any of that stuff." He stepped closer to Keith, taking the Omega's hand in his.

"See? I believe you, hundred percent." Lance squeezed the hand in assurance, "Actually I..." He looked away for a moment, cheeks slightly red, "I like holding your hand and stuff like that. It's nice."

Knowing he was embarrassing himself, Lance gently pulled on Keith's hand, leading him up and going off road onto the grass, "I asked you about it because I was glad you trusted me that much. There you have it, the absolute truth. I swear it is." He glanced back at the pale Omega, holding the warm hand in his.

Warmth blooms inside Keith's stomach. Lance's blue eyes drill into him, trying their best to look reassuring and honest. A small smile tugs it's way onto Keith's lips, and he gives Lance's hand a small and reassuring squeeze. "I like holding your hand too."

The fellow Omega felt the gesture, his heartbeat increasing. Not good, he already felt that his face was heating up. Lance quickly looked away, not sure what to say, "T-The place is just up ahead. We're almost there." He fastened his pace, leading Keith as he went.

Reaching the top, Lance stopped and placed the basket down on the grass. Ah... It was good to be back here. The gentle winds were as soft as ever and the lights were as mesmerising as he remembers them.

"This is it. What do you think?" Lance turns to Keith, hands on his hips as he awaits the fellow Omega's response.

Keith looked around and the first thing he saw was the city in the distance. The lights were shining brightly in the from afar, lighting up the darkness around the large buildings. It was beautiful and from up here, he could see most of the business sector. He even managed to spot the Gane Company building, not to mention Altea Corp as well.

"It's nice." Keith admitted with a smile, "I like the view."

Lance's own smile grew, "If you like that, then you're going to like this even more. Come here mullet, I brought a blanket we can lay on." The brunette opened up his basket, taking out a blanket before laying it down on the grass. It was big enough for the two of them and will surely be more comfortable than the cold ground.

Keith obliged, moving to sit on the blanket when Lance laid it down. The brunette joining, his smile never fading. He leaned closer to Keith, excitement evident on his face, "So, you like aliens?"

"I do, couldn't you tell?" Keith teased, folding his arms.

Lance seemed encouraged by the comment, more than pleased by the response.

"Then you're going to love this even more. Okay, I want you to lay down but you need to close your eyes. I'll help you if you need it."

Keith raised a brow, "Why?"

"Just trust me on this. Close your eyes." Lance pressed, Keith doing just that. Then Lance helped him, gently pushing him down to lay completely on the blanket.

"Ready mullet?"

"Ready."

"Then open your eyes."

Keith did, immediately stunned by the sight he saw. There were stars in the sky, millions of them. They were shining so brightly that it reminded Keith of the city lights, creating a world of their own. Not to mention that the stars were so close that Keith felt as if he could practically touch them. Only when he raised up his hand to try did he remember that he was on a hill and that he would never be able to actually touch a star.

The sight was beautiful, leaving him speechless. Lance noticed that, joining Keith and laying down next to him.

"Pretty cool, right? Do you like it?"

"This is absolutely beautiful." Keith breathed, letting his back hit the grass as he stared up at the millions and millions of stars twinkling softly in the sky. He hadn't seen a view like this in a long, long, time. Not since he and Shiro used to get away from the city and camp underneath the stars. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed this sight before now.

Lance laid down next to him, beaming at the pale Omega. "You think this is great? Just you wait until the fireflies come out."

"Fireflies?" Keith perked up. "I love fireflies."

"Than we picked a perfect spot." Lance grinned, squeezing Keith's pale hand softly. "They'll come out soon and there are a lot."

"We have bats at the mansion." Keith smiled a bit, "They fly around and eat all the bugs, probably why there's so many here and none at the mansion."

Lance snorted, turning on his side to face the pale Omega, trying to make a serious face but failing horribly. He leaned in close and whispered, "Shiro is batman."

It was Keith's turn to snort.

"It makes so much sense now." Lance laughed, pulling away from Keith's ear. "Shiro is super rich, wants to save people, lives in a mansion, has a huge adopted family, has bats everywhere. Shiro is batman and you're robin. I'm convinced. That's where all the ninja moves come from."

"What's Pidge then?" Keith asked, choosing to play along for now.

"She's oracle without the chair." Lance supplied smugly.

"It's too bad I have no idea who that is." Keith scoffed, "I don't read comics."

Lance gasped dramatically, "How could you? I see that I have my work cut out for me. We'll work on it." He smiled, looking up at the stars. This place awakened so many memories that he couldn't help but think of the past.

They both let the silence set in, enjoying the scenery before them. It was really beautiful, laying down like this next to each other, the warmth of each other's hand comforting to the touch. It felt nice.

"Would you like to hear a story before the fireflies come out?" Lance asked, not looking away from the shining sky.

"Hit me." Keith nodded, interested.

Lance's smile widened a little, glad that Keith would listen to him, "When the old man was still around, he used to bring me and Allura here all the time. We would lay down like this, looking up at the stars and talk about lots of different things. Actually, there's this tale he would always tell us about. He said it was the origin of the surname 'Alteanis'."

The brunette remembered how happy Alfor was every time he would talk about the stars, marveling at the thought of an unexplored universe. Lance had always envied his enthusiasm, even now when he's no longer with them, "See that star?" He pointed to the brightest star that was in the sky.

"That's Altea, or at least that's what the old man used to say. He told us that somewhere in another universe, all of us belong to a loyal family. We're aliens and we live in this super advanced planet called Altea. Apparently we also have magic powers." Lance couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"The old man felt strongly about this and would always try to persuade us that it's true whenever we would have second thoughts about it. Allura and I, of course, didn't believe him in the beginning but eventually 'we saw the light' as he said it. All of the realities are connected and that's why we have the surname 'Alteanis' because somewhere out there in another universe, we live on Altea. That's why our company is called Altea Corp as well." The brunette couldn't take his eyes away from the sky, remembering the smile Alfor had on his face, the judging look Allura had whenever Alfor would talk about Altea. The three of them were really close back them but even so, Lance was...

"I was in a really dark place back then. I didn't really want to talk to anyone so I would always close myself off in my little bubble. Coming here was one of Alfor's ways to try and make me open up. He was a goof and in the end, I did begin to see the world in a different light. I was a different person back then. It was Alfor who made me who I am today and I'm really thankful." The first couple of times they came to the hill, Lance would just sit there and listen as both Allura and Alfor talked with one another, doing nothing but stare at the ground.

"If it weren't for the old man, I wouldn't even be here. He gave me a chance at life and for that I really respect him. Both him and Allura, they're my family and I love them for it. I'd do anything for them." Lance's eyes observed the many stars in the sky, taking time to examine each one at a time.

"See those rocks over there?" He pointed to two large rocks that were to their left in the distance, "Allura and I used to draw on them. We'd always leave some kind of a message on it. Maybe we can do it too, you and I mullet. Let's write something before we leave." As proof that they were both here today.

"What should we write?" Keith asked after a few moments of silence. Lance opening up with this was a big step in their friendship, and he should probably say something, or maybe it was best to say nothing at all. He didn't want to push Lance; not when he'd just opened up. It was probably best to just go along with Lance's attempt at distraction for now, at least until the tanned Omega was ready to talk about it.

He tentatively reached for a loose rock within reach of his free hand, plucking it from the ground and holding it up to study. What could they write? Something silly? A message to Lance's supposed Alien species?

"Lance..." Keith shot up suddenly, eyes blown wide. "We can't let Pidge know you might be an alien."

"Wha-" Lance started, confused, but Keith was forced to cut him off.

"You'll never survive!" Keith leaned in as close as possible, eyes wide and staring deeply into Lance's blue orbs, hopefully Lance would just play along with him. "She and Matt will put wires in your brain. They'll get Slav to help."

The fellow Omega was puzzled for a second but then a smile appeared on his face, "You're right! They'd turn me into their guinea pig! Oh help me Keith! You wouldn't sell me out, would you?" Lance asked teasingly but then sat up, pulling Keith along as he walked up to two large rocks.

"I entrusted you with my secret so I hope you'll keep it." They reached a large rock, past messages still there as proof of Lance's story. The sight of Allura's drawings, Lance's past scribbles, and even ones Alfor wrote down... They were all there.

Lance leaned down, placing a hand on the message that Alfor wrote; 'Never forget'.

"What do you wanna write?" He turned to Keith, thinking of what they could do, "Should we leave a message? Or maybe draw something?"

"Don't tell Pidge." Keith nodded firmly, lips twitching lightly. "That's it, that's what we'll write."

Did they have a pen? A sharpie? How were they going to write on the rock? And what should they really write on the rock? This obviously meant a lot to Lance, and he didn't want to make the tanned Omega think he was treating it all as a joke when he was only trying to make him feel a bit better. He studied the rock in his free hand, as if staring at it long enough could somehow make worthy words appear on the surface. He didn't really have anything meaningful he could write at the moment, nothing that was worthy of the intimacy Lance had shared.

"Hmmm... I don't think Pidge should have the honour of having her name written up here. We could write it but I have something else in mind instead." Lance pointed to the little rock Keith still had in his hand, "We'll use this." The best way to leave messages on a rock? With another rock of course.

"We don't have to write anything deep. I was thinking we could just write down our names and maybe the date? I think that'll be perfect." It would be the best way to remember their little date.

"Alright." Keith smiled, handing over his rock. It wasn't a bad idea at all, and would probably be a better message than anything he came up with. He took the rock in Lance's hand and started scratching at his one, carving his name in the surface.

"Thanks for bringing me out here, Lance." Keith murmured as he carved his name into the stone, "It really...is beautiful out here. And I'm glad you trust me with this."

"No problem." Lance's smile never wavered as he focused on writing down his own name onto the huge rock, close to Keith's own, "I thought it would help, you know, after everything you went through."

He paused for a second, formulating his next words, "It's also a way for me to apologize to you. If I didn't bring the smoke machine, then Pidge wouldn't have been able to cause the ruckus she did. And if there was no smoke during your interview, maybe Lotor wouldn't have shown up. I'm sorry, because of that, you had to go through what you did. All because of me."

"Lance..." Keith stopped carving, turning to face the tanned Omega. "Did you even really watch my interview?"

"Of course I did!" Lance replied defensively crossing his arms.

"Then you should know I publicly turned him down and said I had no intention of bonding with him." Keith turned back to the boulder, carving his name. "He would have barged into my office anyway, the smoke was just an excuse, don't blame yourself for it."

"But still... I didn't know you were doing an interview at the time. It could have damaged your reputation. Luckily we really did manage to turn it around and make you a hero instead. That's neat." Lance continued carving his name as well, "Did you see the news? The mighty Keith Kogane who managed to save everyone from a deadly fire. The hero who fears none!"

The brunette teased, turning to look at Keith as he finished writing down his name, "It's an honour be in the presence of such hero. Now I'm convinced you're Robin, or maybe James Bond? Either way, you're hiding something and I'm gonna figure it out." He began scribbling down the date below their names, doing the finishing touches

You know that I didn't actually save anyone from a fire, so I haven't shown any skill as a superhero. And I haven't actually seen the news after my interview." Keith informed with a shrug, "Except with the ARP sight."

Lance immediately turned to the other, full attention on Keith, "Don't tell me you looked at that crap again?" He asked but after seeing Keith's face, he knew that was the case, "You really aren't going to stop, are you? Why are you doing this to yourself? It's doing damage and you don't even know it. I don't think the information you're getting from it is worth it. Let someone else look at it. It would be better for everyone."

Keith looked away, placing down his rock as he flicked his eyes upward, trying to avoid this confrontation. "Only a few article this morning; nothing too bad."

"Nothing too bad." Lance repeated in a high pitched and mocking voice. "That's a load of bull, Keith, just get one of your guards to look at it. What did you even look at this time?"

"Lance, please, we're having a good time." Keith sighed. "I don't want to think about it. I just want to watch the fireflies."

The brunette gave him one long look of disapproval, debating whether to push it or leave Keith alone for now. The fellow Omega looked tired and unwilling to talk about it so in the end, Lance decided to let it go. If he didn't know what articles were trending on the ARP webpage right now, maybe he would have pressed further, however, now that he began looking at the webpage himself, he knew what was up. Ever since discovering that Keith was looking at it daily, Lance made it his goal to look at it as well. There was no need for Keith to look at it alone, but it was also a little fact that the Omega didn't need to know about.

Sighing, Lance stood up, pulling the pale Omega along as he did, "It looks good." He looked down at their names, liking the way they were written next to each other, along with the date in the middle. Whenever he would come back here, he was sure to look at it, just like he did with the rest.

Lance pulled Keith along, going back to the blanket. They sat down, returning to the way they were before going to the rock.

"I'll give you a break for now but I'll ask you about it later." Lance threw himself down on the blanket, laying down, "The fireflies should be coming out soon. You excited?"

A smile spread across Keith's face, the brightest that Lance had ever seen on the pale Omega so far, and he nodded excitedly. "I haven't see fireflies in a long, long, time."

"Well." Lance grinned, taking in the force of that smile, "Prepare yourself, beautiful, because there are gonna be hundreds of them!"

Keith settled comfortable by Lance's side, giving the tanned Omega's hand a comforting squeeze, rolling to eyes towards the stars. It was comfortable again, and maybe the tense conversations earlier weren't exactly forgotten by either of them, but right now they were happy to hold each other and watch those stars. Right here, right now, they were comfortable with each other's presence, and the problems were able to melt away.

Lance would undoubtly confront him about the contents of the ARP sight once he found out, but right now Keith was content to ignore that reality. Right now he just wanted to make sure Lance was happy here on this hill.  
The both of them relished the silence that ensued, listening to the sounds of crickets all around them. The stars were shining brightly and the wind was gently caressing them with it's gentle touch. Everything was peaceful and beautiful, but when the fireflies finally came out, everything became that much more stunning.

The little insects emerged from nowhere, suddenly flying around in great number. it didn't take them long to appear but when they did, they took Keith's breath away. The city in the distance, the stars above and now the fireflies, this place was truly magical.

"Here they are." Lance softly whispered, reaching his hand up into the air. He tried to reach for the stars but now with the fireflies here, he could actually imagine himself catching them. He smiled when one firefly flew close to his hand and he managed to touch it, chuckling at the irony.

The soft glow of the fireflies shinned brightly against his pale skin. The little creatures seemed fae in the dark, magical in the their own way. They were lazy tonight, moving slowly around them, content to float in the breeze. Keith adjusted himself, finding the most comfortable position. His eye blinked lazily, relaxing under the gentle twinkling of the stars.

Lance's hand felt so warm.

He wasn't even aware of his head falling on Lance's shoulder, too dazed under the comforting sight. He snatched his head back into place, though, when he realized what he had done. His stomach churned nervously, teeth unconsciously biting his bottom lip. His hand tightened a bit, scared to move any more than that.

"Hmmm... You smell nice." Lance was the one to move, moving so that he was closer to the fellow Omega. His head was near Keith's neck, but not in any way that would make it uncomfortable for him. The fiery smell of allspice was there, calming among the magic of their surroundings.

The tanned Omega had seen this sight many times before, alone or in the company of Allura, or Alfor when he was alive. However now, it felt different. Maybe it was Keith's scent? It's calm nature was adding onto the magic, making the moment even more mystical.

Keith felt his body relax a bit when Lance didn't pull away from the awkward moment. His heart, however, was beating rapidly in his chest. Was this normal? Should he do something? Compliment Lance's honey-sea smell? Lance had done it, so it must be normal.

He was nervous.

He let his head fall back onto Lance's shoulder, blood rushing to his cheeks as they came into contact with the tanned skin. He took a breath, trying to calm the rapid beating beneath his chest. He let the warm honey scent wash over him; causing his body to full further into calmness. The glow of the fireflies looked nice against Lance's tanned face, and the shine in his blue eyes looked like the stars in the sky.

...

Oh.

...

_Oh fuck._

"You smell nice too." Keith muttered softly, trying to calm his own internal panic.

Fuck, Lance was pretty.

"Thanks." The fellow Omega breathed out, catching more of the sweet scent. It was calming and yet also gave a feeling of an embrace. It felt as if someone had their arms around him lovingly, not willing to let go yet giving all the love they could give. Some compared an Omega's scent to it before, but this was the first time Lance could say that he felt that way about an Omega's scent too, about Keith's scent.

"Your hair is really soft. How is it so smooth?" Lance moved his hand, stopping in the air for a second when he thought of how comfortable Keith would be with this. He wanted to ask for permission, if it was okay to touch him so casually like this, but Keith's words rung a bell, the thought that they were both comfortable with their touches settling in. He believed Keith when he said that it was okay for Lance to touch him. Questioning it now would only bring them back to square one.

Lance closed his eyes for a second, opening them again with a smile on his face. Yeah, it was okay. He could do this, Keith said so himself.

Lance's hand moved again, softly touching Keith's hair as he stroked it gently. He moved his fingers through the soft locks, feeling the silky strands part as his fingers passed. It really was soft, even softer than it looked.

Feeling bold under the fireflies and the stars, Lance moved his hand to the side of Keith's face, stroking the hair as he did. His eyes managed to meet Keith's own, a smile on his face as they did, "Maybe you're the alien Keith. Violet eyes are really rare." They were beautiful.

Keith hummed, eyes half closed as he moved his head leaned into Lance's hand more, encouraging Lance to start brushing his fingers through the locks repeatedly. The pale Omega sighed happily, feeling at ease with the touch, "Matt used to try and convince me I was the first confirmed case of Alexandria's Genesis."

Lance chuckled. "I have no clue what that is Keith."

"It's this fake genetic mutation the internet came up with a few years back." Keith smiled a bit. "Look it up, it's hilarious that anyone ever fell for it."

"Maybe I will." Lance hummed, still brushing his fingers through Keith's hair, "What shampoo do you even use? Because there's no way your hair is this soft on it's own."

"Actually." Keith's eyes open a bit, a soft smile painting his lifts and he flicks his eyes upwards to meet Lance's. The violet orbs looking like the galaxy with the reflection of the fireflies lights and stars shinning in them, "Ulaz, one of my guards, does the grocery and supply shopping for us. He goes to Lush for my bathroom products."

"Really?" Lance blinked in surprise, "I go there too. They have the best stuff for skin hydration, as well as great bath bombs. Does he get those too?" He asked curiously, suddenly interested in the idea if Keith is really using those bath bombs to bathe. Laying down in the water bare naked... Lance's cheeks gained a tint of pink in them, his hand ceasing it's movement for a second.

No, no. Bad thoughts... Go away.

Slowly his hand resumed it's movement of brushing Keith's hair, content on letting his fingers run through the black strands. Even the mullet, as much as he saw it as a catastrophe, was soft to the touch. Who knew it would feel so nice?

"I do. Ulaz always gets me the butterball but also picks up some new ones from time to time. They feel nice in the bath." Keith said softly, closing his eyes now.

"I use that one too, but my favorite is the dragon egg. Not only does it have a cool name but it's also really soothing. You should try it sometime." As Lance moved his hand, he could feel Keith's gentle hum and a small nod.

Keith was stunning under the night sky, the lights shining brightly against his relaxed body. He'd never seen the fellow Omega as relaxed and comfortable. It made Lance's heart flutter, glad that he was able to make Keith this way. Not only that, but the way his skin shined under the lights made Lance's heartbeat go out of control.

Keith was really stunning. Dangerously so.

"Ulaz has been getting me this huge pint-sized container of shampoo that just says 'Big' on the front." Keith gives a little huff even as he's smiling. "I tried to get him to by the cheaper stuff at first, but he's a retired surgeon and knows all about Omega comfort and such and insisted on better quality stuff, then Shiro and Matt started backing him up and I decided I didn't care enough to fight them and went along with it."

"Good thing." Lance hummed, "What about conditioner?"

"Never used it." Keith replied, "It's just a sad little bar on my bathroom shelf. Ulaz is always _so_  disappointed when he takes stock and sees it."

"No way." Lance chuckles, "There is no possible way you're not using conditioner, you heathen."

"Not at all. Just the shampoo." Keith smiles.

"What about lotion?" Lance sounds mock devastated by the news. "Tell me you regularly take care of your skin."

"You are asking me to lie." Keith admitted.

"Keith, I'm heartbroken." Lance bodily rolls onto his side to face the pale Omega. "This is a travesty we _must_  fix. We're going to have a sleepover one night and I'm going to teach you a proper beauty routine. Get ready, mullet, Lancey-Lance is going to show you the proper meaning of self-care!"

"I look forward to it." Keith snorted, also rolling on his side to face Lance, "Ulaz may actually cry he'll be so happy."

"He'll thank me later. I got this covered." The brunette let himself relax further, closing his eyes as his hand slowed it's movements. He felt tired all of a sudden, probably due to the relaxing atmosphere around them.

Lance's hand slid down to Keith's cheek, resting there on the soft skin. It felt warm to the touch of his hand, "I'm glad you agreed to come. I wanted you to see this." He opened his eyes halfway, looking into Keith's own violet orbs, "I feel like I can talk about so many things and you'll be there, listening to everything. It's comforting."

"I feel the same way." Keith felt his body melt into the warm touch, "Lance, I...I'm glad you decided to be my friend."

His stomach twisted with nervousness, his heart beating like a drum, toes curling as he build up the courage to spill out his next words, "I've never felt so comfortable with someone so fast...it's...nice...and...and I'm glad I've found someone I could trust to talk to."

Lance's smile widened, his eyes never leaving Keith's own, examining them up close. They were shining brightly, the sincerely in them backing up Keith's words. It made Lance's poor heart skip a beat.

They both felt the same way, and at that, Lance's inner Omega felt content. Without thinking much about it, he moved his hand, gently stroking Keith's cheek before going over behind Keith's ear where one of his scent glands was located.

He began rubbing at it with his fingers softly, trying to rub some of his own scent into it. Scenting, it was an Omega gesture done to show that they felt safe and comfortable with the person they were rubbing against, a sing of close friendship. Omegas didn't do this to just anyone but only those they felt comfortable enough with to perform this gesture. Lance's inner Omega had spoken, wanting to scent Keith and show that he meant what he was saying.

The tanned Omega leaned closer, his cheek leaning against Keith's shoulder as he began to purr. His purrs were soft but they were also a part of the scenting. Purring meant the Omega felt safe, content to show this side of himself to the person being scented.

Keith's body froze for only a second, confused by the turn they had taken. His body soon melted into the contact, though, and he found himself nuzzling into Lance's neck involuntarily, giving his own purr as he did so. Lance froze at first, and for a moment Keith was sure he'd fucked this up, but then the tanned Omega relaxed again and his purring continued. The sound was a soothing hum, vibrating softly against Keith's skin.

Everything felt so warm.

He felt wrapped up by the seaside-honey sent; safe in it's warmth. Like a man on an island, basking in the light of the sun, cool water against his feet and sweet nectar on his lips. It felt safe here; a different kind of safe than Shiro's tea-leaf scent, or Pidge's forest and rainwater, or Kolivan's sharp metal tang. This was a softer kind of safe. He never wanted to let go.

Motivated by Keith's actions, Lance moved his other hand onto the right side of Keith's face, set on rubbing the other scent gland behind the second ear. His inner Omega felt the need to leave his scent behind, the strong feeling encouraging him to go on.

Lance purred as he moved onto another scent gland, content with how much of his scent he left lingering behind Keith's ear. He moved his hand lower onto the side of Keith's neck, needing to push his jacket a bit to get to the scent gland in question.

The most intimate scent gland, and the one that is meant for mates only, is located right under the collar. That is what it's there for in the first place, to protect that specific scent gland. However, even if it wasn't there, Lance wouldn't dare touch that specific scent gland. The mate only territory was a strong aspect of their nature so he ignored the collar, moving below it and onto another scent gland that was located just where the neck and shoulder meets.

When it comes to scent glands, Omegas had quite a few. Behind both ears, on the neck and under the collar, just on the line where the neck meets the shoulder, on the hips and even on the inside of their wrists, just where the veins were. They had more than the Alphas and definitely more than the Betas who had very little.

Lance nuzzled his face gently against Keith's cheek, his hand focusing on rubbing the scent glands gently. He wouldn't rub all of them but just enough where his inner Omega would feel comfortable enough to stop. The more an Omega scented someone, the more comfortable they felt. It was in their nature, something even they had little control over. At this time, they let their instincts take over, letting their inner Omega work while they relished in the feeling of each other's scents.

Keith's pale hands traced over Lance's neck, rubbing the glands in his wrist against the exposed flesh, leaving behind wiffs of his own heavy scent to temporarily mix with Lance's own. A, sweet, honey-spiced flavour mixing in the air around them. The weight of it feeling heavy against his burning skin. He wouldn't be surprised if his pale skin had turned completely pink at this point. Peeking an eye open, Keith couldn't' see much of Lance, too buried into the tanned Omega's neck, but what little skin he could see was equally flushed. The glow of the fireflies still making the world around them seem as magical as he felt.

The two Omegas scented one another for five minutes before their inner Omegas deemed it worthy enough to stop, Lance brushing the scent gland on Keith's hand one more time before stopping, content with the amount of scent he left behind.

His inner Omega had the need to check how much of his scent remained and so he leaned closer, sniffing Keith carefully before determining that, yes, it was enough. The feeling made him content and extremely happy, satisfied that he sealed their mutual feelings of friendship.

However, now that it was over and done with, the realisation of what he had done began to set in. Lance's cheeks were bright red, eyes wide in embarrassment. He had just scented Keith Kogane, the VP of the Gane Company. Not only that but Keith actually scented him back!

Lance's purr ceased but now he had the need to shriek, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He didn't feel any regret for what he had done and judging by Keith's actions, he probably didn't either.

What now? How will they recover from this?

Lance felt Keith's own purr cease, a sign that he was done as well. Oh god, now it was time to face the embarrassing consequences of what they'd done. Lance didn't know what to say and so he remained quiet, thinking of possible things he could do. Say he's sorry? Apologise? No, he didn't want to do that. He was glad he did it, but would Keith feel the same way? He didn't know, but then again, the gesture was one of trust. Apologising for it was nonsense and if Keith really didn't feel the same way, then he wouldn't have done it.

Yes, this was good. It was progress, "C-Can we stay like this for a bit longer? It's cold outside." It was an excuse but at this point, Lance's cheeks were too red for him to move away. If he would move now, he would outright embarrass himself.

With Keith realization like a brick, and he was very grateful his face was buried into Lance's neck so the tanned Omega couldn't see how red his face had become. He blinked, filling he eyelashes bush against Lance's skin. He barely even registered the tanned Omega's question at first; too dazed by the knowledge of what had just happened. The spicey-sweet smell and consuming warmth didn't help him pull out of the daze any faster, but he was about to pull his thoughts together enough to form a response.  
  
"Okay." The pale Omega's voice was soft, smothered a bit by his position buried in Lance's neck.

Anxiety wanted to worm it's way into his head, but Keith kept it at bay as calmly as he could. Yes, this was all very intimate, and less than familiar territory, but Lance had said he was fine and comfortable. And he wouldn't have gone along with anything if he didn't want to; would have pulled away or pushed Keith off at least. So this was fine, everything was fine, they were just resting now. Lance had just asked to stay like this longer; it was alright.

Everything was alright; that's what he would keep telling himself until he could move again.

The truth was, however, that his heart was pounding a mile a minute, and he was half sure it would burst right out of his chest and run away soon. He could only hope he wasn't smushed tightly enough to Lance for the tanned Omega to feel it. He knew that they'd have to move eventually, but right now his limbs felt to heavy and Lance's arms too soft to move.

They both remained in the same position for a couple of minutes, letting their bright red cheeks slowly calm down. The scents and their close proximity didn't help, but with time, the redness managed to calm down. Eventually, they did have to part though, and Lance was the first one to pull away.

The tanned Omega moved slowly and carefully, pulling out so that he could see Keith's face. Once their eyes met, they could both see that there was some redness on both their faces but it sure as heck wasn't as bad as before. Their eyes maintained contact, staring into each other without really knowing what to say. It was as if time had stopped and both of them were trapped within the universe of each other's orbs.

Lance's lips slightly curved, a smile to show assurance but also let Keith know that it was okay. What they did was right and it felt as the correct thing to do. None of them should have any regrets, none at all.

Not really knowing what to say, Lance remembered the basket they brought along, sitting up to get it, "A-Are you hungry? Want anything to eat?" He asked softly but paused as he was about to take the food, noticing just how strong Keith's scent had rubbed off him. Wow... He could smell Keith's scent as if he was right there behind him, embracing him from behind. It was a strange feeling but it wasn't anything bad. Calming yet different in it's own way.

Keith made his way over towards the basket slowly, settling himself into an upward position. "I could eat."

Lance nodded silently, unsure what to say, reaching into the basket and grabbing the coconut balls. He handed the food over, knot forming in his stomach when Keith's eyes met his again, pale fingers brushing against Lance's own tan digits.

Lance's realized very abruptly that he should have brought a drink. His throat was too dry to form words. He swallowed his spit, shoving the snack into his mouth so he'd have a good excuse not to speak.

There was silence again as they ate, watching the fireflies along with the stars around them. The quietness of it all was a bit awkward but it wasn't anything terribly uncomfortable. They both needed it to recover and gather themselves, finding their voices again.

"Do you think my cooking tops Hunk's?" Lance asked, trying to calm the tense atmosphere, "You almost ate all the balls by yourself so it must be good."

"It's very good." Keith replied, nibbling at his coconut treat. "Though, I'd have to try Hunk's coconut balls before I make a final judgement call on that question."

"Don't bother." Lance's lips quirked, feeling a sense of pride for both himself and his best friend. "No one can beat Hunk's cooking. I gladly give up that prize; his food is to die for."

"Shiro can't cook for shit." Keith smiled. "His food is _li_ _terally_  to die for."

"You'd think a pharmacist would cook better." Lance smirked, falling back into easy banter.

"You would, but Shiro's culinary incompetence is too strong." Keith snorted. "He'd kill us all if we let him in the kitchen. I don't know how he survived before I started living with him."

"Allura is the same. She can't cook to save her life." Lance made a face at the thought, remembering how the female Alpha attempted to make a chicken curry before almost burning down the kitchen. It was a mess.

"But what about you?" Lance asked curiously, "Can you cook?"

"You were there when Hunk and I had this conversation yesterday" Keith smirked. "I don't think you deserve to know."

"Oh come on mullet!" Lance shouted, nearly dropping his coconut ball. "That's just cruel! You know I was distracted by Pidge all day!"

"Nope." Keith leaned onto one hand, finishing up his snack with a smug smirked, "You've broken my heart. I shall never recover."

"We had a bonding moment!" Lance yells, distressed, "I cradled you in my arms!"

"Sorry, don't remember." The pale Omega dismissed it, taking one more coconut ball to eat. Actually now that he thought about it, it was getting a bit cold. Lance's previous comment was right on spot and he could feel the chill as the wind brushed over them in cold waves.

"Should we head back? It's getting late." He noted while Lance paused, realising that, yes, it was getting pretty late. The fireflies were fewer in number now, some of them already gone for the night. It was time to go.

"Alright. Thanks for agreeing to come Keith, it was fun." The tanned Omega smiled before packing up his basket. Now that they were done here, they would get to ride on Red again. Lance couldn't help but get excited at the thought.

The pale Omega stood, grabbing the basket and finishing the last coconut ball as he made his way over to the vehicle. He fired up Red, letting the hoverbike run for a minute before grabbing the helmets and tossing on back to Lance. "It's going to be cold, so prepare for that."

"Zip up your jacket, mullet, I'll be fine." Lance scolded, slipping on his helmet as he stood and approached the ravenette. "It's you I'm worried about, you'll be taking most of the heat...well...lack of it...you driving and all."

"Don't worry about me." Keith said, slipping onto the hoverbike and settling himself firmly on the seat. He turned, patting the seat behind him, "Well, hop on."

Lance didn't hesitate, giddy at the thought of riding Red again, he slipped on easily. His hands immediately snaked their way around Keith's waist, and he was glad for another good excuse to snuggle close to the pale Omega. The ravenette was still warm, very warm, and Lance's scent still mixed strongly with his own. It was going to be impossible to hide once they got back to the mansion, and unless Keith somehow got to a shower before Antok saw him Lance was pretty sure the Beta would die from a heart attack.

Lance smirked, feeling deservingly smug. _He_  had got to scent _the_  Keith Kogane, and had been scented back at that!

Red took off as quickly and suddenly as she had when they'd first driven here; jerking Lance right out of his thoughts. The wind rushed past them, a lot more chilly than before, and even with Keith's warm body pressed against his own Lance felt goose bumps form on his skin. He wrapped his arms tighter around the driver, burying his face deeper into the back of his neck in an attempt to keep warm.

The ride was as amazing as the first one, giving Lance chills for more reasons than just the cold wind. He couldn't help but smile as they drove, the Gane mansion quickly appearing behind the trees. They were almost there but he didn't want it to be over just yet. Hopefully he'd get to convince Keith to give him a ride again soon, with a biker gang or not.

Red slowed down as they entered the Gane property, coming to a stop at the garage they had come from. Driving in, Keith stopped Red in place before switching off her engine, taking off his helmet with a sigh.

Lance on the other hand had a disappointed look on his face, taking off his helmet as well, "I should get a bike. I want one so badly Keith."

"You could look for one. There are all sorts of places around here." Keith shrugged, "Or Pidge and I could help you build one. We both worked on Red together."

"That..." Lance groaned a bit, "...is _so_  cool. You need to stop being so amazing at everything before I get a complex."

"Pidge did most of the work." Keith frowned. "She was a work hog, and Shiro helped out a lot. I doubt Red would be in working order if it were just me. Don't worry about it."

"There you go, selling yourself short again." Lance huffed, sliding off the back seat and running a hand over Red's side, "Well, never mind that, I'm going to get my own bike and paint it blue."

"Just don't name it Blue." Keith smirked, slipping of the bike, throwing off his helmet and shaking out his hair. "Your poor cat will never forgive you."

"I would never." Lance hissed, turning to glare at the pale Omega. "Blue is my baby girl! I love her more than life itself!"

"Shiro legally adopted a black panther at a wildlife preserve." Keith musses, hand finding his chin. "He named it Black, and he talks the same damn way about her whenever they send a monthly progress report. He has her picture handing up in his office."

"What? That's so cool!" Lance perked up. _"Keeeeith,_ why didn't you tell me that sooner? Shiro and I could have bonded over our babies!"

"It never came up." Keith shrugged.

Lance gave the other a disapproving look, "Well now I know and I'll be sure to ask Shiro the next time I come here." Then he thought about the question he asked, "Can I come tomorrow?"

"You can come whenever you want Lance. I have nothing against it." Keith folded his arms, a smile on his face.

"Sweet! Then prepare to be blown away tomorr-" A sudden beep interrupted him, feeling the phone in his pocket vibrate. Not only did Lance's phone beep, but Keith's did as well.

They both took out their phones, noticing that they had a new message from an unknown sender. The two Omegas looked at one another, baffled, before turning back to their phones, opening the said text.

_'Submit yourself to me. I am the only one you need.'_

Lance raised a brow, looking up at Keith. He had a weird feeling about this so he had to ask... "Keith? What did you get?"

Keith's face had drained of all color as he stared at his phone screen. His eyes flickered to meet Lance's, and he turned a white-knuckled grip to show him the contents of the screen.

It was the same message.

"Alright." Lance breathed after a few tense moments of silence. "That's a little creepy."

"That is _very_  creepy." Keith hissed, forcibly shoving the phone back into his pocket, "What about you?"

"...The same message." Lance answered reluctantly, turning his own screen for Keith to read. "From a hidden number."

Keith was silent for a few moments, reading and rereading the text over and over, as if he'd somehow gain clues if he kept reading the text. The situation skyrocketed from mildly creepy to outright disturbing in the blink of an eye. It was too much of a coincidence to be an accident or some prank, and Pidge was bad but she knew better than to pull shit like this. How had the sender gotten their numbers? Why had they sent it?

He'd have to give his phone to Pidge, see if she could track the message back to a sender.

For now though...

"...Lance..." Keith was hesitant to form the next sentence, knowing Lance wouldn't like it, but also too concerned not to make the suggestion. "I think...I think one of my guards should drive you home tonight...and...and maybe you should consider waiting a few days before you visit again..."

Lance's face twisted a bit. "No way mullet! I'm not going to skip out on our date because of some creepy prank!"

"Lance, please." Keith tried to be reassuring. "Just give it a day or two while Pidge finds out where this came from and if they're dangerous."

"I can take care of myself, mullet." Lance glared heatedly. "I'm not scared of some jerk who couldn't even threaten me to my face."

"I'm not saying you can't take care of yourself." Keith tried to remain calm, he really did, but his voice had a sick edge to it. "I know you can, you're a bodyguard yourself, but I really would feel safer if you let Kolivan or Thace drive you home. You can pick the guard. Just, please, let them drive you home, just for tonight."

Lance faltered a bit, looking a little concerned. "...Alright, but I'm still visiting tomorrow!"

"Lance, please." Keith sighed, voice cracking a bit. "I've had shit like this happen before, and it usually involves people breaking in doing stupid shit. Please...just...give it a day or two. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Lance folded his arms, not thrilled by the idea at all. He understood where Keith's concerns were coming from but he still refused to let the message scare him like that, "I can't promise anything, but I'll take you up on the ride back home." The look he gave said it all, not budging on this issue.

"Plea-"

"Nope."

Keith sighed, massaging his temple. Lance wasn't going to back out of this and he knew it, but then again, what could he do? It wasn't like he could forbid the fellow Omega not to go outside. Maybe he should tell Shiro about this? He could tell Allura and she would make sure Lance stays in the house? Sounds like a plan.

With a countermeasure set, Keith succumbed, "Okay. Let's go find you a driver then."

Lance was relieved, following Keith out of the garage as they made their way to the main entrance. Most of the lights of the mansion were turned on, meaning that most of it's residents had returned home. When both Lance and Keith made their way up to the living room, it wasn't a surprise that they spotted Shiro, Matt, Pidge and Kolivan sitting there. The TV was turned on yet as Shiro and the rest were quietly working on some papers, or watching TV, Kolivan was seated at a table, stiff as a rock. He was looking at some kind of a device in his hand, his body flooding with relief once he spotted Keith emerge from the corner.

The poor guard relaxed, obviously more than happy that the pale Omega managed to make it home unharmed.

"Hey losers! Were have you been? I saw you leave at sunset but then I lost sight of you." Pidge waved, looking over at the two newcomers.

"Hey Keith, how was your date?" Matt's smile was wide as he looked over at the two as well.

"It was nice. Lance showed me this hill he goes to with Allura."

"Really?" Shiro looked up from his papers, now full ears. He too was glad that his brother returned unharmed, a huge smile on his face. He stood up, the polite man he was, he wanted to greet the guest properly.

"Hey Lance, hope Keith didn't give you too much trouble."

"Nah, he was bearable." The tanned Omega grinned, while Keith rolled his eyes.

As Shiro stepped before them, he caught a whiff of something strange. He sniffed the air, leaning a tad bit closer to his brother. Strange, knowing Keith all these years, he had already gotten too used to his scent to recognise when it was amiss, "You smell strange. Did something happen?"

At Shiro's question, both of the Omega froze. Stunned in place.

"Uumm..." Keith blinked, face going so incedibly red that it looked like someone had taken red paint to his face.

Pidge practically threw herself off the couch, launching herself into their direction. She took one large niff of Keith and broke out into shit-eatting grin. The Alpha girl crossed her arms, looking incredibly smug. "Well, well, well..."

"We didn't do anything!" Keith sputtered, glaring at Pidge. "Back off!"

"I'm so proud." Pidge whipped away an imaginary tear. "My little cryptid is growing up so fast."

"Shut up Pidge!" Keith shouted, face becoming redder and redder.

"Making friends." She sighed happily, leaning on Shiro's arm, glancing up at the older Alpha like a proud mom to her fellow parent. "Being social. Next thing you know we'll be taking him to R-Rated movies and teaching him to drive."

"I'm proud of you two." Shiro was much more sincere, but that unfortunatly only spurred Pidge on.

"Soon they'll be dating an-" Pidge didn't get to finish, because Keith tackled her and starting tickling her sides furiously. The girls tried to fight him off, but he was a bit taller and she was weaker from the surprise and the laughter.

While Keith was busy battling on the floor, Matt walked up and threw an arm around Lance's shoulder. The Beta's smile was as large and smug as his sister's, but he had the disadvantage of having Shiro easily steal the attention by walking and placing a hand on the tanned Omega's shoulder.

"It's nice to see Keith making friends." Shiro's smile was kind, but his voice was wistful. "I love him very much, and he must trust you a lot."

Shiro's smile was sharper now as he pat Lance's shoulder lightly. "You're a good guy, Lance. I'm sure his trust isn't misplaced."

With that, Shiro moved away to separate the tickle fight between the two youngest members of the household. Picking both younger siblings up in a single hand each, and pulling them away from each other even as the two continued to try and reach at each other with wiggling fingers. Their yelled insults and threats suddenly seeming very childish and silly when someone so much taller holding them apart.

Matt let out a low whistle. "That was both the most terrifying, and least terrifying, shovel talk I ever heard."

The Beta turned toward the tanned Omega with a smirk, "Good luck surviving the Guard. Everyone but Keith knows they all basically adopted him."

Lance gulped, terrified by the idea of having Antok or Kolivan kill him while driving him home, then dumping his body somewhere on the side of the road. Those two were most definitely the more protective dads, which meant that he'd have to choose someone else, but who? Lance weighted out his options but then thought of a guard he thought he could handle.

"Uhh... Keith? Can I have Thace take me home?" If someone has enough time to care for bees, and Keith's wellbeing when it came to going to Hunk's coffee shop or not, then that must mean that Thace wasn't so bad, right?

By now Keith and Pidge succumbed to Shiro's hold, their fight ceasing for the time being. Although Lance was sure Pidge would tease Keith about it later, but for now, she was playing along with everyone.

"Sounds good." The pale Omega tuned to Kolivan, "Could you let Thace know that he'll be taking Lance home?"

Kolivan nodded, hand immediately landing on his earpiece. With that done, Keith turned to Lance one more time, a worried look on his face, "Lance, are you-"

"Ah! Yep! Absolutely!" The tanned Omega gave the other a look, asking him not to talk about the message while he's here. Keith, however, didn't want to comply, getting the phone out of his pocket.

"Actually, there're something I need to show you Shiro." Keith turned to his older brother, the said Alpha raised a brow.

"What is it?"

"When we came back, both Lance and I got this message. Look." He turned the phone to his brother, the message could be seen clear as day.

Shiro's face immediately twisted in concern, eyes moving to Keith, "Who sent this to you?"

"I don't know. It's from an unknown number. Actually, I think it's hidden."

"Show me!" Pidge snatched the phone from Keith's hand, disgusted by what she saw, "Gross."

"Exactly." Keith agreed, "And Lance got the same text, at the exact same time."

As if Shiro wasn't already concerned, this escalated the level of worry he felt, "Could you show us Lance?" He asked politely, Lance hesitating. He did, however, succumb, getting out his phone and showing the message to Shiro as well.

Shiro gently took the phone from Lance's grip, eyebrows knitting together worryingly as he read the message on the screen, he gently handed it back before turning towards Pidge. "Same message. Same time. Hidden number."

Pidge scolded angrily. "Alright. This isn't funny. I'm going to see if I can tract this numer and hit this bastard with everything I got."

The female Alpha didn't wait for a response, she simply stormed off with Keith's phone, the scent of her anger slowly increasing as she walked away. Matt dropped his arm from around Lance's shoulders and chased after her, whether it was to help her trace the number or calm her down, he couldn't say. He watched them go, angry footsteps soon fading away and leaving the room in a tense silence.

Shiro gave a heavy sigh, reaching to rub both of his temples. "I can't believe this."

"We will insure that no one attempts to break into the mansion, Mr. Shirogane." Kolivan reassured the man with a stiff voice. Lance thought he was doing a good job holding back his own anger at the situation.

"Thank you, Kolivan." Shiro sighed, sitting himself down on the couch and throwing his head back, still rubbing his temples. His eyes slid open, beseeching the sky. "Why can't they just leave us alone?"

"I'm sorry Shiro." Keith voice was a quite thing.

"It's not your fault, Keith." Shiro reassured softly. "I just wished they would do this to you, especially not now, especially not here."

"Mr. Kogane." Kolivan stepped foward, placing a hand on the pale Omega's shoulder before turning to also address Lance. "Mr. McClain. Do you have any idea who it could be? Did anyone follow you while you were away from the house?"

"No." Lance frowned. "I didn't see anyone else while we were out. And no in particular has been following me lately."

Keith shook his head.

Thace appeared at that moment, walking through the door with a smile, only to freeze when he noticed the tense atmosphere of the room. He turned to his boss, face suddenly twisted in worry, "What happened?"

"There was an incident." Kolivan explained. "Involving unwanted anonymous messages of a sexual and possessive natuare to both present Omegas. You will drive Mr. McClain home and assure his safety until he is returned."

Thace's face became solem as he nodded, "Yes, Sir."

"Allura will be furious." Shiro sighed, looking like someone had kicked his kitten. "We had such a nice day too...I finally got her to relax a bit...and now this..."

The tired Gane brother turned to Lance, "Stay safe, Lance. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Thanks Shiro." Lance smiled, "Don't worry, I can handle myself. Take care of Keith for me." He gave the fellow Omega a teasing look before turning to Thace, "So, we going big guy?"

"Certainly." The guard began making his way to the front door, Lance joining him, but not before saying his goodbyes.

"See you later Shiro. Tell Pidge and Matt I said hi."

"I will. Thanks Lance." The older Gane brother waved with a smile of his own.

"I'll walk you out." Keith joined him, Kolivan following suit as well. Now after the message fiasco, he was set on keeping an eye on Keith twenty-four seven.

The tanned Omega made sure not to forget his basket, getting it along with his now dried clothes. He almost forgot about them but luckily Kolivan managed to remind him.

The group made their way out, waiting for Thace to get the car. Lance sighed tiredly, still feeling Keith's scent on him. It was nice... If anything, he had the lingering scent to soothe his worries, "I hope Pidge manages to find the sender. Let me know if she makes any progress, or just message everyone on Voltron."

"I will." Keith promised, working a small smile onto his face. He reached out his hand, grabbing Lance's tan fingers in his own and giving a reassuring squeeze. The brunette returned the squeeze, trying seem unaffected by the situation.

"I had a great time today." Lance smiled.

"Me too." Keith returned the smile, fighting back his worry for now. It wasn't like anyone was going to attack a moving car while Thace drove the tanned Omega home; there was no need to worry for now.

"We're definitely going on Red again." Lance informed. "You promised."

"Alright." Keith agreed easily.

A car rolled up in front of the steps, Thace behind the wheel, and it looked like it was time for Lance to go. Reluctantly, Keith dropped the tanned Omega's hand, giving a small wave. "Goodnight, Lance, I'll see you later."

"Later mullet." Lance winked as he turned to walk down the steps. The brunette turned and gave one last wave before slipping into the car; smiling even as the door closed behind him and Thace drove away. Keith washed the car drive through the front gates, not turning away until the lights disappeared over the horizon.

"I'm going to my nest." Keith informed Kolivan, letting his face fall now that Lance was no longer here.

How had such a magical day ended like this?

His shoulders slumped, energy draining from his body as he turned to make the long walk back to his bedroom. Kolivan made a noise of acknowledgement, but didn't move to comfort him again. Keith was almost a little grateful for it; he wanted to be alone and gather his thoughts right now. Comfort could come later; he was glad Kolivan got that in his weird, distant, way.

The walk to his nest felt much longer than it actually was, and his body felt too heavy around him by the time he reached the inside of his room. Kolivan respectfully left Keith once they reached his safe space; going off to preform whatever task he deemed important at this time.

Keith gave a heavy sight; stripping off his day clothes and grabbing his pyjamas. He tossed the clothes into his laundry basket and let his body fall onto the bed. Crawling inside the nest, he let his body settle into the pillows and blankets. Hippolyta was gone, having been given back to Pidge earlier today for re-scenting, he wished he had her now. Instead, he burrowed himself deeper inside the pillows, burying his nose deeper into Shiro's shirt.

Settled now, Keith let himself relax.

Shiro and Kolivan's smells were still strong in the nest, comforting in the way the sound of a heartbeat was comforting, strong and steady thrum beating against his chest. Their smells felt like strong arms and all consuming hugs; Shiro tea-leaf scent bringing warm nostalgia and Kolivan's sharp metal bringing him back to the now. Matt and Antok's scents were milder, less strong but easier to relax to, with Matt's honeysuckle and Antok's cotton scents lingering softly in the air.

And Lance's honey scent still mixed strongly with his own, warming and comforting in a way that Keith imagined only another Omega's smell could be.

Keith stretched out, letting the aches and pains of the day fade away from the pleasant pain. His body fell into a lull; limbs falling against the pillows noiselessly and pyjamas twisting around his body as he found himself burying himself deeper beneath the blankets. His inner Omega rearing it's head and compelling him to purr again as he absorbed the combination of comforting smells.

Footsteps sounded outside his door. Keith heard his door open and something soft hit his nest before the door slammed shut and rapid footfalls ran away from the room. Blinking Keith moved just enough to peek outside the nest and see what had hit the side of the nest.

Regris' scent rolled off a small plushy tied firmly around a freshly scented Hippolyta, held in place by a scarf that smelled like Ulaz.

Fuck, that was sweet.

He reached out and snatched up the new gifts, settling the new offerings on top the pillows he'd buried himself under.

"I'm so fucking grateful." He sniffs a bit at the hippo and plushy.

They seem like they understand and don't judge him for it.

He settles himself; relaxing into the nest in a strange place between sleep and awareness for what felt like hours. After some time, probably around midnight, there's a soft knock on the door.

"Keith." Shiro's voice calls. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Keith manages to hum.

The door opens, Shiro's soft footsteps approaching the nest, he feels the bed dip as his older brother sits on the mattress. There's a moment of silence, long enough that Keith wonders if the Alpha would even say anything at all, before his brother speaks.

"I was wondering if I could sleep here tonight?" Shiro asks hesitantly, voice soft, nervous. He doesn't feel like he's moved at all. "It that's alright?"

"Get in." Keith gives his answer, pushing aside the flap of the entrance to his nest, inviting his brother inside.

Shiro doesn't say anything, he simply crawls inside, heavy body settling beside the smaller brother gently. The Alpha's left arm folded over Keith's shoulder, pulling the Omega against his brother's chest in a warm embrace, pillows and blankets still piled around them. The Omega let himself be held, taking in the comforting presence of his older brother, mind already drifting off into a deeper sleep.

"Goodnight Keith." Shiro muttered into the younger brother's hair.

"Night Shiro."

 

* * *

 

In darkness, there sat a man who was looking over a couple of papers with little interest, examining them in the quietness of the room. His office was dark, that is except for a single source of light that was a little lamp on his desk, shining onto the contents of the papers he was looking at.

The blinds of his office were down, blocking any outside view he may have, as well as preventing anyone from looking inside into his private space.

The man grabbed one of the papers, crumbling it into his hand before throwing it across the room and into the trash. Useless information isn't worth his time.

Then the door opened, revealing a single female Alpha behind the door, "Sir, I have the information you requested."

At that the man looked up, a grin spreading across his face, "Give it to me." He extended his hand as the woman walked towards him, handing him the document she had.

The man snatched it from her hands, immediately his eyes landing on the paper, reading it with attentiveness. He hummed as he read through it, his grin widening when he noticed one specific piece of information.

"Cousin? I see... So he's not an ordinary employee, is he?"

"No Sire, it appears he is in blood relation with Mrs. Alteanis." The woman confirmed as the man leaned against his chair contently.

"Fascinating. This is turning out to be even better than I expected. Any other notable information I should know about?" He asked, eyes looking up at the woman who nodded. She handed him another piece of paper, the last one she had in her hands.

"This might interest you."

The man took it, eyes resting on the information presented to him, "Ohhh... Interesting. I wonder if my little mate knows who he's been befriending." He placed the two papers down again, opening his drawer to take out a huge file. He placed the said file on his desk, the words 'Keith Kogane' written on it's cover. The file now lay beside the two papers of documents he had just received, a report on Lance McClain.

The man looked at the two objects with amusement, tracking his finger over the file before moving onto the two papers. His eyes landed on the picture attached, an idea coming to mind, "Why don't we pay McClain a visit? I think it would do us good to properly introduce ourselves."

"As you wish Sire." The woman bowed, slowly taking her leave. As she opened the door, some of the outside light managed to sneak into the room, before it was closed again, the darkness returning.

The light of the lamp was shining brightly onto the two documents and the large file, displaying all the information that was on them. The man couldn't do anything but grin further, content with his idea.

Such lovely Omegas shouldn't be neglected like this, not unless he has a say in the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MsBluebell: Honestly BBell thinks the art is awesome. BBell is going to be honest and say that she was particularly in love with this chapter because it was fun and cute, which pleases FluffQueen.
> 
> BlueStarPaladin: I've been rushing to make art for this chapter so I didn't get to draw some things I wanted to draw for this chapter. If any of you would like to draw art for our fanfic as well, you're very welcome to do so if you want <3 Actually, it would be exciting to see, although I doubt we've reached that level of popularity yet XD Anyway, thanks for reading and sorry for the crappy art ;3;
> 
> Tumblr:  
> MsBluebell: [msbluebell](http://msbluebell.tumblr.com/)  
> BlueStarPaladin: [starellas](https://starellas.tumblr.com/)


	7. Venomous Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Assault, stalking, slut shaming, aftermath of violence, panic attacks, coping, mild self-harm.

It looked like the gardens were going to become a frequent place Keith would be found, if Shay's happy squeal at the sight of them was any indication. The Beta girl, who apparently had the day off and nothing to do while her family and boyfriend all worked today, had decided that today was a perfect day to ask for a visit with a bowl of Honey-Spiced Apple slices.

Honestly, Keith was just happy she stopped at the front gate and informed the guards she was coming in. The men where all tense after yesterday's texting incident, and Kolivan had them all working double time and cracking down on even the smallest security breaches twice as hard.

But that wasn't important right now, what was important was his friend enjoyed the gardens much more than he did. The girl took one look at the destination he'd brought her and broken out into the brightest smile. She didn't even hesitate run towards the sunflowers, her matching sundress flowing freely around her and earrings tangling frantically with each rapid step she took, catching small bits of light and jingling as she moved.

Though, by far, her favorite spot was Thace's beehives.

Keith found himself settled onto a bench, filing through more paper work while also trying to work through the documents on his tablet, tapping resentfully at the inbox of his emails. Shay, on her part, was content to listen to Thace's advice on beekeeping, nodding along in the appropriate places as the man went into detail about the finer aspect of the hobby.

Keith should have just let the Beta girl loose inside the greenhouse full of herbs and spices, at least then he wouldn't have to deal with his tablet's glare.

Keith folded as far back in the shade as he could, the shadow only helping a little bit, and moved to turn the brightness up on his screen. Working on technology while outside sucked sometimes. He was grateful when the screen became legible at least. All he had to do now what get through a few more approvals and he would be nice and caught up on his work.

Deciding to take a break, Keith clicked over to the more...unofficial part of his work.

The ARP site was at it again, listing the things they would do for the rapidly approaching release date, making last minute plans for what they would do. Keith read through the instructions on the page, taking note of all the official plans the protest organizers had agreed on. He copied the link to the webpage, opening an email to Kolivan to send the link. He trusted the man to know what to do from there.

He glanced back up, it looked like Thace would be finished with his lecture soon. The pale Omega risked a quick glance at the page with his name on it, a new folder all to himself right next to Shiro's and the Gane Company's. He would have to check them later, when he was back in his room and now one was around to catch him. He didn't want Thace or Shay to pull a Lance on him and insist on reading the pages together, or try to make him stop. Which Shay would try to do in a heartbeat.

He hoped Lance had forgotten about the website after yesterday’s incident.

Keith clicked off of the site for now, returning to more important work.

Florona had also sent him an email, a bit more formal than he expected, she probably had gotten Slav to help her compose it. In it she explained that she found at least four other Omega working in Testing that had expressed hatred or resentment of their mates and would probably agree to a change to work on Project BB. Keith composed a quick reply, thanking her for her work, and informing that he would be in contact later.

The sound of footsteps approached him. The pale Omega glanced up to see Shay walking towards him meekly, grinning as she approached and settled herself beside him on the bench, breathing out a content sigh as she leaned back on her arms, "Thank you for inviting me over today."

"It's no problem at all Shay." Keith waved off the gratitude, "You know you're invited over any time."

"Yes, but it's once thing to hear that and another to actually come over." Shay smiled, "Especially from someone like you."

"I promise you, Shay, there's noting to worry about." Keith shrugged, "You're invited over as long as you don't break in."

"Speaking of Lance." Shay rested her elbows on her knees, letting her palms catch her face, "Do you think he'll try and break in again today?"

"It wouldn't be a good idea." Keith's nose wrinkles a bit, staring at the stone faced guards across the garden, watching them pass by every few moments. "They've been so stressed by everything going on right now, but last night's texting incident really has them on edge."

Shay frowned softly, "Yes, it's probably not the best time."

"I should probably text him a warning." Keith hummed, "Let him know that Antok's out for blood."

"Well." Shay threw a smile towards the large Beta man settled at a table a few feet away, "It would only be fair."

"Lance would be better off staying home today." Keith smirked a bit, watching the large man as his face remained unmoved, "I tried to encourage him to keep from visiting for a few days, but he insisted."

"Lance can be stubborn sometimes." Shay giggles a bit.

"Yeah." Keith can't help the fond smile on his face. "If he keeps breaking in the guards might start making a game out of it. Ulaz mentioned that Regris made a bet on who would catch Lance next time and how fast they would catch him. His money is on Antok."

"Poor Lance." Shay didn't sound sympathetic at all, "Antok must not like him very much."

"Antok is a giant teddy bear." Keith chuckles, waving at the giant man, who took the time to wave back, "He's just really stressed right now. Believe it or not, but he's the one who's doting. He's always buying me gifts whenever he's out or off on a trip."

Keith held up his pale rest, showing off a bracelet of smoothly carved beads. Each bead made from lava stone, with the exception of a single moonstone bead. "This is a Tibetan Healing bracelet he got me while he was off with Shiro in Tibet last year. It's an infused with rosemary and sage."

"Oh!" Shay looked between Keith and Antok, genuinely surprised by the information, "How sweet!"

"Speaking of gifts." Keith stands, walking towards the greenhouse and sliding the door open. He steeps inside, looking through the various shelves of assorted herbs and spices. He found what he was looking for quickly enough, gently picking up a small pot with a single delicate herb inside, the soft pink and purple petals giving off a sweet smell. A small label was printed on the side, proudly proclaiming the herb to be Clary Sage.

He smiled, turning to exit the greenhouse with his gift. He held the pot up proudly as he stepped back into the sunlight, basking in Shay's smile when she spotted it in his hands.

"Oh Keith!" Shay gushed. "You shouldn't have."

"I wanted to." Keith smiled, handing the girl her gift.

"Thank you so much!" She beamed.

Unfortunately, she couldn't stay much longer after, having promised to visit her grandmother today as well, but she left on much happier terms than Lance had left last night. When she slipped into her car and drove away, disappearing past the hills in the distance, Keith's heart felt much lighter than the night before. He slips out his cellphone, texting Lance with news about Shay's visit. He also send Lance the warning text about the guards, but only received a smiling emoji as response.

He couldn't Keith keep the fond smile of his face as he stared at the little emoji. He made his way back to the garden, he'd have to make sure to finish all his work before Lance got here.

 

* * *

 

Allura woke up early this morning, work piling up on her office desk as she was getting ready. The release day was fast approaching and so she had no opportunity to take it easy. Yesterday's outing with Shiro was relaxing and very enjoyable, however, it also meant that she had missed some of her work. Today she would have to make up for the lost time.

She finished her shower in record time, putting on her clothes after finishing the rest of her morning routine. She had just opened the door to her bedroom when she heard a knock on the door, "Yes?"

The door opened, revealing Coran with his trusty tablet in hand, "Good morning princess. Did you sleep well last night?"

The Alpha smiled, going over to her jewelry box to put on a necklace and a watch, "I did, however, today is a brand new day which means there are new tasks to attend to. What's the schedule for today Coran?"

"Oh nothing too treacherous. Only one meeting with Olkarion Industries' Ryner and Lubos. You'll be due to meet with them this afternoon at three. Other than that, we also have to work on ensuring that the required materials make their way to the Gane Company. That should also be done today, according to my calculations that is."

"Sounds like a busy day." Allura noted, done getting ready, "Is Lance awake yet?"

"No, not yet. The fella is making up for yesterday's lack of sleep. He's as out of it as a sleeping sloth."

The Alpha chuckled, "I see. Then I'll have to leave him a note to let him know that we left early."

"And I'll be downstairs preparing breakfast." Coran announced, slowly making his way out of the room. Allura followed but stopped in front of Lance's room instead of going down to the kitchen. She didn't knock, opening the door quietly to peak in. Right away she spotted Blue looking at her from the desk chair, playfully rolling over to expose her tummy.

Allura smiled at the sight, coming in to see that Lance indeed, was in deep sleep. She sighed, taking a small piece of paper and a pen to write her message. Once she was done, she stuck it on the door, clear as day for the Omega to see when he wakes up.

Blue mewed, Allura stroking the feline's soft fur, "Will you let him know I left this here?"

The feline mewed again in agreement, brushing her head against Allura's body. The Alpha pat the cat one more time before standing up and going out the room. She smiled as Blue settled back into her chair, watching as Allura closed the door behind her.

With that done, they could get to business.

Making her way to the kitchen, Allura took note of the time, contemplating whether it was a good idea to call Shiro now or not. She wanted to inform him about the materials being delivered today, but perhaps it was still too early to call?

Deciding on conducting the phone call later, Allura and Coran ate their breakfast, going out into the car when they were done and ready. The drive wasn't long and as usual, Coran was too busy typing into his tablet to notice anything around him. Allura, however, did note the beautiful scenery around them, noticing how brightly the sun was shining today. It would be a good day, she knew it.

Reaching Altea Corp, they all went their separate ways, Coran heading to the production sector while Allura made her way to her office. Reaching it, she sighed when she noticed the amount of paperwork waiting for her. Perfect... Glancing at the clock, she contemplated again if now was the right time to call. Eleven in the morning shouldn't be that late, right? It would also be good to inform Shiro before beginning anything else.

Settling on the idea, Allura took out her phone, dialling Shiro's number. Hopefully she won't regret this.

The phone beeped for a while and on the fourth ring, Shiro picked up, "Hello?"

"Shiro, good morning. I hope I'm not calling at an inconvenient time."

"Oh, no, no, it's not inconvenient at all. I'm just on my way to the company building, a perfect time slot for a call."

Allura smiled, "I see." She sat down on her office chair, turning to look out the window, "Actually, I've wanted to inform you on the current situation of the materials that are about to be sent today. If everything goes according to plan, then you should be receiving them around five p.m. today."

"Excellent." Shiro's voice went from casually friendly to professional in an instant, "I'll send your company payment once we receive the materials."

"Wonderful." Allura nodded, knowing the man couldn't see her. She leaned back in her seat, arms folding over themselves. "We thank you for your business."

"No." Shiro denied. "Thank _you_  for the support, Ms. Alteanis, without your patronage it would have taken much longer for the Heat Suppressants go be developed and released."

Allura paused, blinking at the phone. "There s no need for thanks Mr. Shirogane, everyone benefits from your product."

"If I may be so bold." Shiro coughed over the line, voice a bit more bashful now, "Did Mr. McClain make it home alright last night?"

Allura blinked, surprised, what was the man playing at? A surge of rage filled her, and her grip on the phone became much less gentle. She wouldn't be risk being nice if he was planning what she thought. "I don't see how that's any of your concern."

"What?" Shiro had the nerve to sound confused at her sudden hostility, "...Oh! Wait! No! I'm not interested! I just wanted to know if he was alright. Keith was really out of it last night."

Allura's short tempered cooled a bit. "Why would that be?"

"...Did...Lance not tell you about the texts?" Shiro seemed confused. "They both got anonymous texts last night from an unknown source. Ms. Holt tracked the number to a disposed of prepaid phone. We have no idea who it was."

"I was not informed of this." Allura's brow knitted together. She would have words with Lance later today, this was very concerning if he was withholding information like this from her, probably having dismissed it as unimportant. She would have to find a way to strip him of that habit. "Thank you for informing me, Mr. Shirogane."

"It's no problem." Shiro sounded careful with his tone. "I just wanted to make sure he's alright. Keith was certainly worried this morning."

That was good news, excellent news, it meant that Lance's mission was going well. Soon, they could move forward with their plan. He was making progress faster than she'd thought, considering Kogane's infamously short temper and disciplinary issues. Seems an Omega companion was a good idea after all, "He is fine. He is currently sleeping in his nest."

Shiro breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."

Allura thought the call would come to an end after that, but Shiro surprised her by speaking in a very soft and tender voice, "Allura?"

She jumped a bit, surprised by the use of her name, "Yes?"

"Thank you." Shiro said it softly, voice so full of something Allura wasn't familiar with that she was thrown off, left unsure of what Shirogane was trying to pull, "For everything, but especially for encouraging Lance and Keith to become friends. Lance is a great guy and Keith really, really, needed this. This whole thing has been good for him, and I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you both enough."

Allura was taken by surprise yet again, blinking. It wasn't often that she was surprised like this so it was no wonder that she didn't really know what to say, "O-Oh... I-It's no problem. Actually, I am thankful for Keith as well. He's been a great friend to Lance and I really appreciate it. Not to mention our mutual cooperation in business."

Turning in her chair, Allura leaned her elbow against the table, "I appreciate everything both you and Keith did for us. Thank you." She hesitated but was tense while waiting for Shiro's reply.

The quiet chuckle she heard on the other side startled her, not knowing how to react to it.

"I'm glad. Now then if you'll excuse me, duties await."

"O-Of course. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

They both hanged up the phone, Allura staring at it with mixed feelings. She lightly slapper her cheeked before sighing, looking over at the pile of papers waiting for her. Shiro's chuckle surprised her but the notion that she would have to have a talk with Lance later brought her world crashing back down again.

Maybe today wouldn't be such a great day after all.

 

* * *

 

Back at the Alteanis mansion, one Lance McClain was still lazing around in bed, grumbling at the through of getting up. Yesterday's incident left him in a mixed kind of a state, mind too full of heavy thoughts for him to go to sleep, despite him being exhausted after the eventful day.

In the end it made him wonder how such a nice day could have ended on such a horrible note. Maybe they were having too nice of a time and that was the punishment? Either way, it left Lance in a sour mood.

He felt Blue jump up on the bed, mewing as she brushed her small head against the covers. Lance didn't move, letting the feline walk over him and come to rest on his back. Blue was a queen and no matter what anyone does, she deserves respect. The Omega sighed, mindful of Blue as he buried his head under the pillow.

Maybe it was a good thing that he got the same text as Keith? What if it meant that Keith's harassment was being cut in half because it was shared now? Lance would gladly take the idea but the nature of the text was just too mysterious to know what kind of intentions it had.

It was definitely a stalker. Maybe one Keith didn't know about? And now that he was hanging out with Keith this much, the stalker noticed him as well? If Lance was right, then at least the person made themselves known now.

Sitting up, Lance's blue eyes moved onto Blue, "Morning beautiful." He greeted tiredly, rubbing his eyes before taking out his laptop that was just beside his bed on the floor. Right, the ARP site might have some clues as to what that text could have been about. Maybe it's sender was an active member?

Keith had probably already looked and surveyed the site, knowing the damn mullet would do it despite Lance's protests not to. Well, too bad, if Keith was gonna look at them, then so was he.

He opened up the main webpage, seeing the usual topics that were currently trending on the Alpha operated website. Most of them were focusing on the new Heat Suppressants and the protests they were going to carry out on that day of their release. Shit, they even had a solid timetable of the event! They had everything planned to a notch, which was kind of impressive but also creepy as well. This level of dedication... How could so many people be against something so strongly?

There was never going to be progress. These Alphas weren't going to change. Lance knew it, experienced it, and felt it. He believed strongly in this, despite Shiro and Keith's enthusiasm that someday, the world would be a better place for them all. If only he could feel the same way...

Clicking through the site, Lance ignored the many Alpha threads and articles he'd seen so many times before. The ones that disgusted him the most were ones such as 'How to make an Omega come painstakingly slow', 'Hidden spots that cause Omega pain', 'Condoms that are best suited for sex with Omega', and so on, and so on.

In the end, Lance didn't manage to find anything to explain the mysterious text messages. He even browsed through a whole section they had on Keith, but nothing. This stalker was secretive and didn't act as a part of a group. Perhaps he didn't want to share what he did just yet so that he wouldn't sell himself out. It was possible.

Closing the laptop, Lance stretched his tired body with a yawn, deciding it was high time to ignore all that bullshit and start a brand new day.

"Come here Blue." He extended his arms for the cat to come, Blue complying, ending up laying in his arms as Lance stood up. He put on his slippers and his robe before Blue suddenly jumped down, "Huh? What is it Blue?"

The feline mewed, walking up the to door of his bedroom before brushing her head against it. Now that he looked closely, there was a note there.

Lance walked up to it, a smile on his face when he noticed that it was a message from Allura;

' _Coran and I had to leave early this morning. We left breakfast in the fridge so when you're awake, heat it up._  
_With love, Allura_ '

Hopefully it wasn't Coran who made the breakfast, because if it was, then Lance would rather make his own food, thank you very much. He'd eat anything else other than Coran's inedible food goo. Ugh...

"Thanks Blue. I'll do my morning routine and then I'll come downstairs for breakfast. Wait for me, okay?"

The white feline mewed, Lance smiling before going into the bathroom.

A new morning began with a fresh routine of showering, washing his hair, brushing his teeth, taking care of his skin and then finally drying his hair before putting on his clothes. Now he was ready to face the challenges waiting for him today, having no other plans than to head over to the Gane mansion again.

Keith must be really getting bored of him. Then again, a part of him believes that Keith is actually happy when he comes over, and it's that part of him that's prevailing at this moment. He felt butterflies in his stomach whenever he thought of what they did yesterday, and at the memory, Lance quickly raised up his wrist, sniffing his scent gland there.

Keith's scent was gone but if he sniffed hard enough, he could still smell some of it's traces lingering around. He hoped it would stay for a bit longer but at least he managed to relish the sweet fragrance while in bed, the allspice scent making him feel safe despite the creepy text he'd received before.

Lance slowly made his way out of the bathroom, smiling when he noticed Blue patiently waiting on the bed for him. Blue was a caring motherly cat, and he loved her for it. He picked up the feline and then headed down into the kitchen for some breakfast.

Just as he feared, Coran was the one who made the food... Great... Knowing that nobody will see him do it, Lance dumped the contents of the box into the trash, never to be seen again. If Coran wasn't here to see it, then it wouldn't hurt his feelings, right?

Lance took out a pan with a plan to make some French toast and some coffee to go with it. It only took him five minutes and everything was done, taking his plate and a mug before heading over to the kitchen table. But before that, he made sure to give Blue her morning treat, the cat eating happily when he did.

Seating himself, Lance sighed, munching on the food before him. It was always so quiet when Allura and Coran left like this. Sure he had the maids and the guards around but still... He wished he had someone to talk to or greet in cases like these. In this aspect, Keith was lucky. He always had a known face by his side, even if sometimes it restricted his freedom. But still, Keith was probably eating breakfast with someone right about now, lucky him.

Lance's phone beeped from where it was on the table, gaining his attention. Speak of the devil, it was Keith.

The fellow Omega was letting him know that Shay came to visit. Not only that but the guards were apparently grumpy too and suggested that it was a better idea to announce his presence rather than sneak inside again. Ha! As if! No creepy messages will stop Lance and his breaking in, _nice try Keith_.

All Lance typed in reply was a smiley face, sending it without any other context. He'll leave it to Keith's interpretation to figure out what that means.

Finishing his breakfast, Lance put the dirty dishes in the sink before heading over to the entrance. He opened the door, letting the morning sun wash over him. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, maybe except for some dark clouds that were on the far right. Storm clouds? Maybe he should take an umbrella in case there was rain later on today.

Knowing where Keith's mansion was now, Lance weighted out his options. Should he call a taxi? Walk? Ah! He should have asked Allura about the idea of buying a hoverbike. He was dead set on getting one now and will fight to the death to get one as cool as Keith's. He already began thinking of names he would call it. Dash? Spirit? Shark? Shark was a cool name but it wouldn't really fit. He still had time so he would ponder over it before he gets the bike itself.

He was tempted to text Hunk but he knew that he had a busy shift today. It was the weekend and those were the busiest times for Balmera Cafe. Hunk was busy but it also meant that they would be getting a lot of customers, which was always a good thing.

Maybe he could use his bicycle? Keith's mansion wasn't as far away from his house so he wouldn't travel much. Perfect! Settling on the idea, Lance went to the garage, taking out his bike. Geez... One would think that with this much money, Allura would invest in his transportation system, but no! He had to work for it himself! Maybe it was her way of keeping him close? Actually, that was probably it.

Getting out of the property was easy, cycling along the empty roads of the neighborhood was even better. No neighbor in sight for another ten minutes. Although as Lance rode his bike, he could hear the faint sounds of a car engine far behind him. He grumbled in reaction, knowing that those were his guards secretly following him.

A bicycle wouldn't stand a chance against a car but if one plays it smart, then anything is possible. Grinning, Lance made his way to the closest neighborhood with a plan to shake his guards there among the buildings. They were keeping their distance and that was a clear disadvantage for them. If they were far away, then it leaves Lance with many openings to shake them off.

He pedaled, managing to get to where he wanted to be before turning the corner. He sped up, turning another corner and then another in an attempt to get rid of the following car. By now the guards lost sight of him, making it known by driving faster and making their presence known now.

Lance hid in a bush, managing to somehow hide both himself and his bike behind it. He carefully listened for any car engines that were nearby, smirking to himself as the car drove away frantically, probably in an attempt to find him again. Suckers! They'll never match his greatness. He's managed to shake them off time and time again, this time it would be no different.

Making sure that the car was gone, Lance got up, dusting his jeans as he did. Hopefully his clothes would look presentable when he arrives at Keith's house. If not, then he'll just have to explain himself. Maybe they got wrinkled up while he was rescuing a kitten from a tree? Yep, that was a good one.

Picking up his bike, Lance paused when he heard a branch snap behind him. He froze, all ears as he sniffed the air, an Alpha.

Letting go of his bike, Lance quickly turned, managing to stop a girl from hitting him on the head with a metallic stick. The woman, Alpha, had red hair with blue and yellow highlights. Her skin was a similar shade as his and her eyes were a bright blue color.

"Huh? How did you know I was here?" She asked blinking in confusion, "Must be the smell. Omegas are super sensitive to it, after all." She grinned, bouncing the large stick in her hands, "Let's see how you'll evade this."

She marched forward, aiming for Lance's upper body with the intent to cause serious damage. The Omega readied himself, eyes observing the Alpha as she moved, managing to evade when she swung the large stick his way.

"Whoa! Easy there lady! Did we meet before? Maybe at a club? I would surely remember a beauty such as yourself." Lance managed to breathe out as he evaded again, the Alpha's moves both smooth and quick, just like his own.

"Haha! Nope! Never met before!" She laughed but managed to push the Omega with her foot, making him stumble down on the ground. Lance fell with a thud, away from his attacker who now took slow steps towards him.

"The name's Ezor, remember it cupcake." She winked with a smile before a grin replaced it, marching at Lance anew.

The Omega blinked, an amused smile now on his face, "The name's Lancey Lance. It's a pleasure." He jumped up, evading the swing of Ezor's stick as he moved behind her, kicking her back as she fell onto the ground, "To what do I owe this dance?" Lance asked teasingly while Ezor snorted, getting up.

"Boss's orders. He wants to talk to you." Her grin widened, "Who would have thought that an Omega could fight? What a surprise." She took slow steps towards him, eyes never leaving the tanned Omega.

"What can I say? That's just one of my many talents." He readied himself for another round, but wasn't expecting Ezor to stop in place. She looked a bit surprised at first but then her smug look returned, hands now on her hips.

Lance blinked, standing in place and waiting for Ezor to attack. The last thing he expected was to feel a hand on his shoulder and then someone push him down to his knees with incredible force. He felt the air leave his lungs, a strong hand holding him in a grip.

"Good morning Lance. Fancy meeting you here." The deep voice, along with the stench of a strong Alpha scent was enough to tell the Omega who it was; Lotor.

"Lotor... What're you doing here?" Lance asked with a growl, struggling to get out of the Alpha's grip. It had no effect, however, only resulting in futile struggling attempts.

"There's no need for any violence. I've merely come to have a little chat with you. I believe there's a lot we have to talk about." Lotor's smile was mocking as he was staring down at him with delight in his eyes.

"And if I don't want to talk?" The Omega growled but suddenly his attention was averted to Ezor who pointed a gun at him. His blue eyes widened, shocked by the weapon she was holding.

"You'll comply to Lotor's request." Ezor's tone was teasing yet serious, her hold on the gun tight.

"Let us go into the car. We'll be able to talk in private there." Lotor let go of the Omega, confident in his belief that the brunette would follow them now. Lotor turned, walking to a black limousine that was parked just on the road from where they were on the lawn between two houses.

"Move it cupcake. You wouldn't want to keep Lotor waiting." Ezor pressed the gun to his back, Lance complying and making his way to the car. The three of them got inside, and as soon as they did, Lotor gave the driver a sign that he could put the car in motion, which he did.

Lance was tense, finding himself seated beside Lotor with Ezor watching him closely from where she was sitting on the other side, the gun in her hand as a dangerous reminder of what will happen if he tries something.

"Now then Lance, I'm sure you're surprised by the sudden visit, however, I couldn't help but feel that you didn't tell me much about yourself at the Korean Restaurant. The presence of my mate might have restricted you from saying much, but now that we're alone, you're free to tell me whatever your heart desires." Lotor's violet eyes were on him, opening a champagne bottle that was on his right.

The Omega shifted in his seat, eyeing Ezor before turning back to Lotor, "I have nothing to say to you."

"Oh? Is that so? That's unfortunate because I did some research and found a couple of fascinating things about you." Lotor poured some of the champagne into a glass before setting the bottle back down in it's designated place.

"What 'fascinating things'?" Lance managed to ask, his eyes on Lotor.

"A couple." The Alpha took his time, wiggling the glass from side to side amusingly, "I had the pleasure to learn that you are Allura's cousin. Is that correct?"

The Omega froze, hands clenching his jacket. How did Lotor find out about this?

The reaction only amused the Alpha further, his grin widening as he took a sip of his champagne, "Tell me, how is Allura these days? Did you tell her about our little outing at the Korean Restaurant?"

Lance's knuckles where white from the force in his hands, "No, I didn't. She doesn't need to know, especially when it comes to you. Allura doesn't care about what you do and she never will. You're the one who always keeps bringing her up." Lance's stare turned into a glare as Lotor pushed himself closer to the Omega.

Lance felt the need to push the Alpha away, the stench making him sick. However, he didn't, conscious of Ezor and the gun she held in her hands.

"I find that hard to believe. I know that Allura is still stuck in the past, the poor thing. She's shattered and broken, unable to move forward. It's clear as day when you look at Altea Corp's performance. Ever since Alfor died, the company hasn't been the same. It's only a shadow of it's former self." Lotor eyed Lance closely, reaching out to touch the Omega's cheek. The gesture made Lance freeze in place.

"Tell me Lance, do you care about Allura's wellbeing?"

The question sent chills down the Omega's spine.

"What kind of a question is that?'

"I was just curious." Lotor's hand moved, stroking the other's face, "You seem to treasure her and yet I feel like she is doing very little to return the favor. Do you feel neglected?"

"What?" Lance almost wanted to laugh but the situation prevented him from doing so. This was absolutely sickening.

"Allura must have sent you to my mate for a reason. Why else would she display such signs of trust with the Gane brothers? She's clearly up to something and I want to know what that is. Say, will you tell me?"

"I won't tell you anything." Lance growled while Ezor moved in reaction. Luckily she was stopped by Lotor who assured her that it was okay. She relaxed again, sitting in place.

"That's alright. I'll give you some time to think about it, and when the time comes that you decide to tell me, you'll know where to find me." Lotor moved closer, the close proximity making Lance uncomfortable.

"Still, I can't help but notice how neglected you are. Allura is a cold woman at heart, not caring about anyone but herself. It would only make sense for her to mistreat you so."

Lance snorted, "And why do you think I'm neglected? You don't know anything so don't act like you do."

"How pitiful." Lotor's grin widened, "You've spend a considerable amount of time with my mate now, haven't you? Don't you think Keith's relationship with his brother is marvelous?"

Lance didn't answer, keeping quiet. He didn't want to give Lotor the pleasure of getting what he wanted.

"Shiro is so protective of his little brother, truly a one of a kind bond. The flare in his eyes when a challenger presents himself to him is praiseworthy, managing to defend his little brother in each and every fight." Lotor cooed, leaning closer to Lance's ear.

"I wonder if Allura has ever shown the same kind of dedication as Shiro. After Alfor died, it must have been difficult on you both, and yet instead of grieving together, all the attention must have been focused on her. She is selfish like that, wouldn't you agree?"

Lance remained quiet.

"She doesn't care, that's the kind of person she is." Lotor moved his hand up, touching the scent gland behind Lance's ear. This made the Omega jump up, stiffening when he heard Ezor move. Lotor gave a nod, Ezor relaxing again.

"I know where you came from." Lotor's words cut through Lance like a knife, the Omega's eyes widening.

"W-What do you mean by that?" His voice was a bit shaky, horrified by the notion that Lotor /knew/.

"I know everything about you Lance. You have nothing to hide." The Alpha began rubbing his scent gland against Lance's own, scenting him. This made the Omega grab Lotor's elbows, holding tightly but not pushing away.

"I know who you were, what you were looking for. More than anything, you're searching for a caring touch that would take care of you, isn't that right?" Lotor's rubbing turned painful, making the Omega flinch.

"Allura won't pay attention to you, not like a family member is suppose to. She'll never love you in the same way Shiro loves his little brother. You're jealous, aren't you? Jealous of Keith and what he has. Compared to him, you're nothing."

"S-Shut up." Lance growled but then felt himself being pushed down onto the seat, Lotor hovering above him. His wicked grin making Lance shiver.

"You petty little thing. It makes much more sense now. Is that part of the reason why you're spending so much time with my mate now? It must be heartbreaking to know that you'll never achieve what he did. You'll never be loved, never receive the same attention, but that's okay. I can help soothe your pains."

"Shut up." Lance growled louder, "You don't know anything."

Lotor moved his hands, his scenting now torturously painful as he pressed his scent gland further into Lance's own. The pressure of it made Lance tighten his hold, tears at the ends of his eyes.

It was painful.

Lotor rubbed both of the scent glands behind his ears now, as if million needles were being pushed into his brain. The way Lotor did it was ruthless, uncaring of the pain the force of it might cause.

Once the Alpha rubbed enough of his scent behind the ears, he moved one of his hands onto the scent gland that was on his neck, the other hand moving under his shirt and onto the scent gland that was right next to Lance's hip. The gesture surprised the Omega, whimpering at the way Lotor rubbed the scent gland on his hip.

"You little slut." The Alpha chuckled in amusement, "You're enjoying this, aren't you? You want to be touched more, deeper." He leaned closer to Lance' face, the Omega now having tears streaming down his cheeks.

It was so painful.

He never felt such excruciating pain before.

"You want to be knotted, to be filled." Lotor's chuckle was sickening, "And yet you're alone. Nobody cares, and they never will. Poor thing."

At this point Lance stopped registering some of Lotor's words, the pain of his scenting too much to bear.

"I wonder if Allura will even notice my smell on you? Hmmm... If I scent you enough, I'm sure she'll be aware of it."

Ezor watched, yawning, "How long do you plan to scent him Lotor?"

The male Alpha hummed, "An hour will do. I'll make sure my scent gets in so deeply you won't be able to get rid of it for a week."

And judging by his actions, Lotor was set on doing just that. By now Lance was sure that his scent glands were red, hurting from the abuse they were exposed to.

"Ezor, tell the driver to take us to the Alteanis mansion. We'll let Lance go when I'm done."

"Understood." Ezor knocked on the glass to let the driver know where they were headed, aiming to hide somewhere near the mansion before letting the Omega go.

However, not before the hour of scenting passes.

This hour would be one Lance would remember for the rest of his life.

 

* * *

 

Keith was, blissfully, able to get his work done in half the time he normally would. With the motivation to get done before Lance got here or Pidge did something to make him lose his progress backing him up; he was able to speed through everything neatly and effectively. He stored the finished work neatly into a folder, and stored that folder neatly into a briefcase. Then he handed the briefcase over to one of his guards and sent them off to the Company building to be properly given to the required recipients.

The younger Gane brother gave a satisfied huff as he watched the guard in question walk away with the finished work, feeling the effects of a job well done for the first time in a while. He cracked his knuckles lightly, trying to decide what to do now that the work was done and safe. Lance still hadn't gotten here, so he would have to find something to pass the time while he waited.

But what was a worthy cause.

He could probably spend time with his much neglected conspiracy board since Lance wasn't likely to want to spend time on that when he got here. The tanned Omega would probably like to spend his time playing video games or going on another bike ride around the grounds, though this time the guards weren't likely let them go off alone. Or maybe Keith could get him into they gym?

He checked the time, it had been over an hour since Lance had texted him back.

How long did it take to get here?

Should he have texted Lance back after he replied earlier? What time, exactly, was Lance coming over?

Keith put his phone down, shaking his head, it was no use asking Lance. The tanned Omega would never tell him so that he could surprise the ravenette with his arrival. For all the pale Omega knew, the brunette could be lurking outside the gates right now, waiting for the perfect opportunity to jump the gates and make his way inside.

Keith decided that waiting in the living room and watching some television would be the best way to spend the time while waiting for Lance would be best. TV wasn't very intensive and something that Lance could just join in when he got here. Nodding his head in agreement with himself, the Omega made his way into the living room. He plopped down on one or the beanbags, grabbing the remote and switching on the holoscreen. He didn't pay much attention while he switched through the channels, only settling when he came across a brightly colored show with nice music that seemed good to relax to.

He watched the show, taking in the surreal story and bright colors, for a good half hour before his phone went off.

Keith may or may not have scrambled for the phone a little _too_  quickly in his eagerness. He checked the screen, delighted to see a text message available. He unlocked the screen and went straight to his messages.

Ice ran through his veins.

Lotor.

His good mood promptly vanished. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Keith clicked on the message, feeling his stomach drop as it popped onto the screen.

' _Hello darling, how are you doing today? I've missed your company the last few days. I was very disappointed when our date was cut short last time, but don't worry, I understand you didn't have a choice. Your friend was rather distressed_.'

_'Speaking of your friend. Lance was it? I happened to run into him today while he was out. He was all alone, poor thing, but don't worry dear, I took care of him and made sure he made it home safely before any Alphas could find him and try something awful. I just thought you would like to know that he is safe now.'_

_'That said, I have missed you. I'd like to schedule another date with you soon, this time uninterrupted. Call me back soon, I long to hear your sweet voice.'_

Keith entire body turned ice cold.

_Lance._

He didn't even think as he jumped up, storming out of the living room and into the hallway. heart beating in his ears as he went. He grabbed a wondering guard, turning them to face him, they froze when they saw his face.

"Tell Kolivan we're going out." Keith breathed, "Right now."

He let go of the guard and turned away, making his way towards the garage without stopping. He was mindful enough to send a text towards Shiro, only half lying as he explained that Lance had been attacked by an Alpha and needed someone over there, before he made it to a car.

Kolivan and his most trusted men made it to the garage in record time, bursting through the doors loudly in their hast. Kolivan rounded on him, face firm. "Mr. Kogane, I have bee-"

Keith cut him off with a wave of his phone at Kolivan's face, "Shiro will give me an okay any moment now, so get in the car before I break out of her myself."

Unfortunately, the team of guards insisted on waiting for Shiro's confirmation before they piled into the car, crowding around Keith as they did so. The pale Omega was soon forced to go through the agonizing process of waiting, the adrenaline still coursing through his veins even as he was forced to sit still in the car, his legs bouncing as he was forced to wait. A car drive had never seemed so slow to him before.

He tried sending a dozen texts to Lance, but none of them were answered. Keith's blood ran colder and colder with every passing second that he didn't get a response from his fellow Omega.

Antok, who was settled beside him, placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "All will be well, Mr. Kogane."

Normally, Keith would have appreciated the attempt at comfort, but not right now.

Not until he knew Lance was safe.

Keith opened the Voltron group chat, sending a quick message to Hunk and Pidge, and silently hoping that Lance would answer.

Only Pidge did.

 **JusticeForRover** : Wait? What happened to Lance? I thought he was with you?

 **RedLionBlade** : Lotor called me and said he'd ran into him, I wanted to know if either of you heard form him, he won't answer my texts.

 **JusticeForRover** : Oh shit!

 **JusticeForRover** : Fuck

 **JusticeForRover** : I haven't heard form him

 **RedLionBlade** : Hunk?

Hunk never answered either, sending Keith stomach dropping like he'd swallowed heavy weights. He spent a good twenty or so agonizing minutes trying his damn best to calm down before they finally, /finally/, reached the Altea Corp building.

Not wasting the time to close the door behind him, Keith stormed into the Altea Corp building, onlookers turning to look at him as he did. His panicked state was now clearly visible, leaving many people around him wondering what happened to make him this way. His reputation followed him even here, some brave individuals approaching him to greet him.

"Hello Mr. Kogane I-"

"Ah! Is that you Mr. Kogan-"

But they all had their hopes crushed when Keith walked past them, heading straight for the reception desk. He didn't have time for this right now.

"Did Lance McClain come to work today?" Keith asked suddenly, surprising the receptionist that was at the desk. The female Beta blinked, taken aback by the rude approach.

"I apologize sir, but I'm not allowed to disclose private information regarding our employees." She tried to be polite but Keith ignored it. He didn't have time for any of this.

"Just tell me if he's here or not! I need to know." He raised his voice a bit, most of the attention on him now.

"Sir please calm down. If you don't, I'll be forced to call security." She tried to reason, by now frightened by the way Keith was acting. Luckily Kolivan was there to help, placing an assuring hand on Keith's shoulder.

"We would like to speak with someone of high authority. Is Ms. Alteanis free at the moment? This is an urgent matter." Kolivan took over, the receptionist more than suspicious now.

"I believe that Ms. Alteanis is busy at the moment. Even so, you cannot arrange a meeting with her like this. You would need to call her secretary and-"

"We don't have time for this." Keith hit the desk with his fist, "I just want to know if Lance is here, that's it. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Lance? Did something happen?" Keith and his guards turned when they heard a familiar voice, Coran appearing to stand beside them with his tablet in hand. He approached them curiously, not knowing to make of the sudden visit.

"It's good to see you come and visit lad. However, you do look a bit distressed. Did something happen?" The older Beta asked, Keith thanking the heavens that Coran appeared right here and now because otherwise he would have lost his shit. His disciplinary issues would come back to haunt him right here and now.

"Coran, I need to know where Lance is. He's not answering my phone calls or text messages. Can you tell me where he is?" Keith moved to stand before the Beta as the man blinked in confusion.

"I believe that he was suppose to pay you a visit today. Did he not arrive at your agreed time?"

"No! He's missing and he's not answering my texts." Keith clenched his fists, blood turning colder and colder.

"I see." Coran's happy demeanor dropped, a serious expression now on his face, "I believe that Allura may know where he is. Please follow me." The older Beta assured the receptionist that Keith and his guards were Allura's guests and that there was nothing to worry about.

He led them all to an elevator, the wait painstakingly slow as they waited. It took them to the last floor up, the door opening to reveal a nicely decorated room, a secretary with her desk placed right in front of Allura's office.

Coran gave the woman a nod, walking up to Allura's office and opening the door.

The sudden entrance surprised the CEO of Altea Corp as she looked up, eyes widening in startle when her eyes landed on Keith and his guards.

"Mr. Kogane?" She stood up from her chair, facing the group and Coran as they came in, "To what do I owe the visit?"

"Have you seen Lance?" Keith didn't bother with formalities. "Is he okay?"

His hands were shaking at this point, and he wasn't entirely certain he was thinking very straight. He probably should have explained the situation more clearly, but it didn't occur to him in his panicked state that Allura probably didn't know anything about what was going on. He was just to worried about Lance to worry about such details though.

He probably looked like a madman he was shaking so bad. He pulled out his phone, waving it around like it would somehow explain everything, "Tell me he's alright and just sleeping at home or something, and this bastard is just being a dick."

"Mr. Kogane..." Allura stared hesitantly, awkwardly, unsure of how to handle this sudden and unexpected situation, "I have no idea to what you're referring to. Lance was sleeping at home last I saw him."

"Do you know if he's still there?' Keith tried.

Kolivan placed a firm hand on his shoulder, trying to calm the Omega down enough to stop the rapid shaking. The large Alpha turned toward the CEO, putting forth the situation as he understood it, "I believe the stalker from last night may have sent a messages to Mr. Kogane that indicated Mr. McClain has somehow come to harm. Attempts to reach him on our part has proven unsuccessful; do you know of his current whereabouts? Mr. Kogane is quite shaken."

Keith couldn't even muster up a reply in protest, to eager to hear what Allura knew.  
Taking in the sight of a distressed Keith, along with the knowledge that something may have happened to Lance, Allura quickly reached for the phone on her desk, "I'll try calling him." She told her guests, focused on the beeping of the phone.

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

Nothing. Lance wasn't picking up.

Allura put the phone back down, thinking of possible things she could do.

"I think it would be best to call Moontow. She should know if Lance returned to the mansion or even if he ever left." Coran suggested, thinking of the head maid of their mansion. She knew about everything that was happening at the estate so she would be the perfect person to ask.

Allura nodded, dialing the number of her head maid. The phone rang until it was picked up.

"Hello Mrs. Alteanis, how may I help you?" Another maid picked up, voice cheerful as she spoke.

"I need to speak to Moontow please. It's urgent." Allura's voice conveyed the urgency she felt, the maid quickly leaving to get the said maid. The voice that was heard next was the one of the head maid.

"Mrs. Alteanis, Moontow here. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, I need to know if Lance left the mansion today. Have you seen him?"

"Lance? Oh! Of course, I saw him leave after finishing his breakfast. If I remember correctly, he left the property on a bicycle." The maid informed as Allura looked up to meet Keith's gaze. She had put the call on speaker so that everyone in the room could hear the conversation.

"Then I suppose that he's not home now?"

"He is." The maid's answer surprised everyone, "He returned ten minutes ago. Although it was strange because he was without his bicycle. He looked distressed and went straight to his room. I went upstairs to check on him but I believe that he was in the shower so I didn't want to disturb."

"I see." Relief washed over Allura and everyone else in the room, "Thank you Moontow."

"You're welcome Mrs. Alteanis. Have a nice day." The call ended, leaving the room quiet.

The Omega of the room made a distressed noise, causing his guards flock him. Even knowing where Lance was now, Keith couldn't calm down. His hands were still shaking horribly, phone still resting in his hands. He couldn't quite find his voice either.

What Moontow said sounded very suspicious. Lance had undoubtedly been attacked by Lotor, of that Keith was absolutely certain now. He needed to get to Lance, to make sure he was alright. Who knew what Lotor had tried. Lotor was handsy and creepy even when on an official date and surrounded by Keith's guards, who knew what he would try all alone.

"Thank you for you time, Ms. Alteanis." Kolivan bowed his head slightly at the CEO. "And thank you for the information, we will see that Mr. Kogane gets home safely now."

"No." Keith shook his head violently, "I need to know if Lance is okay."

"Mr. Kogane." Kolivan gave his shoulder a squeeze, "You are very distressed right now. I'm sure Ms. Alteanis will see that Mr. McClain receives the best care."

Keith continued to shake. They didn't understand, none of them understood, they weren't Omega. They didn't know what it was like to be attacked like this, what it was like to be violated like this, none of them could help. They didn't even know what was wrong, what it felt like, or what they needed. None of them, not Kolivan, not Allura, not even Shiro. They'd never had to go through it, never had to feel this way, never experienced the bone-deep fear that and Alpha would rip off their color. They didn't know what it was like to be held down and have an Alpha teeth at their necks over, and over, and over again trying to get through the barely protective surface.

He could feel invisible hands all over him.

Hands that had probably been on Lance.

"No." Keith shook his head, not sure about the way things were playing out in his head, he probably seemed like such an asshole right now, "He's not going to want to see an Alpha right now."

"We don't know he was attacked." Kolivan tried to reassure, "He could have simply crashed his bicycle, or forgotten something. His phone could be dead."

"Don't patronize me Kolivan!" Keith snapped, head dizzy and spinning, he gripped his head, trying to fight off the migraine working it's way through his skull.

"Mr. Kogane, please calm down." The guard tried again, "You seem to be dangerously close to wailing, and that will do nothing to help the situation."

One of the other guards stepped forward, taking Keith by the shoulder and pulling him to the side. Kolivan turned towards Allura and her assistant, frowning deeply. "Forgive us for the intrusion, and I know it is not my place to ask after we so rudely intervened with your work, but would it perhaps be possible for us to visit Mr. McClain's location? I fear doing such may be the only way to calm Mr. Kogane down. However, I fully understand if you are reluctant to let us near your home."

Allura didn't know what to think, the sight of Keith more than shocking. She stood frozen in place, watching the pale Omega break in front of her. Why... Why did Keith care so much to the point of breaking down like this? The notion made something inside Allura crack, not knowing what to make of it at all.

These conflicting feelings were hard to push away, especially with the sight of Keith like this. She raised up her hand to her chest, her mind already made up. She didn't know if it was the right choice but everything in her being told her that it indeed was the correct thing to do.

Allura quickly grabbed a pen and a paper, writing down the address of their estate, "The Alteanis mansion isn't far from your own property. It's a fifteen minute drive from here and if there's no traffic, you should be able to make it within that time period without any troubles."

Allura finished writing down the address, meeting Keith's eyes as she raised it up to give it to the Omega, "Lance has visited you on many occasions. I think it's only fair that you know where he lives as well. You're welcome to visit anytime... Keith." She smiled, trying to reassure the Omega in her own way that everything was going to be okay.

"I'll let the security and staff know that you'll be coming over. They should let you in without any problems." Coran added, already sending messages to everyone in the mansion

"Thank you...Allura." Keith tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace than he was intending. He hands had calmed down a bit now that he had another goal to reach, but he still couldn't calm down. He wouldn't be able to until he saw Lance, "Thank you."

"We'll send word once we arrive." Kolivan herded him away from the desk, nodding at Allura, "Thank you for your generosity."

"It's no issue." Allura answered, "Please be safe...and...call me immediately if something really happened to Lance...I would like to know."

"Of course." Kolivan gave one last nod as he pushed his young charge out the door.

The walk back to their car was considerably less dramatic than their walk to Allura's office. Kolivan and his men kept everyone who approached them away, herding Keith until he was in their ready and waiting car. Kolivan gently took the address, punching it into the GPS on the dashboard before taking off towards the Alteanis mansion. The drive to the mansion was somehow even more anxiety inducing than the one to Altea Corp, despite being about half as long. And Keith physically had to keep himself from throwing up as they road.

Coran's message had gotten through, and by the time they reached the pristine mansion the Altea Corp guards had already set up the gates and were ready to greet them. Keith didn't listen to anything they had to say though, letting Kolivan and his men handle the interaction for now. He shifted from foot to foot, anxiously waiting for someone to escort him to Lance's room.

An honest to god maid showed up, a Beta woman, and lead Keith and Kolivan down a long hallway before stopping in front of a wooden door. He knocked lightly, but there was no answer. The woman frowned softly, and peeked open the door before turning back to the two guests, "Mr. McClain appears to be in the shower. You will have to wait here until he gets out."

"Alright." Keith exhaled, defeated. Lance was alright, for the most part, but a shower could meant so many things after an Alpha attack. The news did nothing to comfort him, only made things worse, actually, but knowing Lance was so close at least made the bone-deep fear lighten some.

The hands were still there though, roaming all over his body, never leaving. Any sudden noise was likely to set him off right now, and he probably shouldn't be left alone.

But...

He glanced at Kolivan.

"I'm going to wait here." Keith informs, letting his back hit the wall and sliding down to sit on the floor, fuck this was rude as shit. He was basically intruding right now, waiting outside like a fucking creep and sitting on the goddamned floor like he was raised by wolves, "You should go wait somewhere, Alphas...aren't good right now."

Kolivan and the maid shared a worried look.

"As you wish, Mr. Kogane." Kolivan nodded reluctantly, "I will be in the main lobby if you need me."

"Don't go into the room before knocking, dear." The maid reminded gently, "Do you need anything before I go? Water? A blanket?"

"I'm wont. I'm fine." Keith waved them off in a daze, "You can go."

He wrapped his arms around his knees, letting his ear fall against the wall. He could vaguely hear the sound of running water through the wall, likely Lance's shower still going. He'd have to wait for the water to stop, and probably for a little while after that. But he'd sit here and wait all day if he had to. He just needed to make sure Lance was okay. If the tanned Omega wanted him to leave after, he would, but first he had to make sure he was okay.

The Omega's pale forehead rested against his knees, body curled in on itself as he leaned against the wall. He didn't know if Kolivan or the maid were still there, too intent on listening to the distant running of water. His throat felt dry though, and his limbs were heavy around him, how had he gotten to exhausted?

He hadn't been breathing.

He took a second to force himself back into breathing, taking deep breaths and trying to meditate. He still felt like throwing up.

Was Lance okay?

He bit his lip, trying to focus on the pain or the sound of running water.

An hour passed...

Then two...

The water was still running but there were no signs of any movements. Nothing to indicate that anyone was inside. It made Keith all the more anxious with the thought that something could have happened. What if Lance did something to himself after the attack? What if...

Attacks always left Omegas in a dark place. Some would lock themselves in their rooms, others would be traumatized for life while many also resorted to... No, he didn't want to think about it. Not now. Not while listening to the running water without any accompanying sounds.

Keith felt his body shake a bit with new thoughts of what Lance could be doing right now. However, they were interrupted when Keith suddenly heard a _mew_  behind him, turning to spot a white cat walking towards him. It's eyes were a beautiful blue color, the fur snow white as it approached him.

The pale Omega watched as the feline observed him, walking around him as if to determine if he was a friend or not. Deeming the human safe, the cat approached, rubbing it's head against Keith's body softly. The feline mewed, it's body gently rubbing against Keith's sides as if responding to his panicked state.

Keith did nothing but watch, however, after the cat began rubbing against him, he gathered the courage to touch it, stroking the soft fur, "Blue?" He remembered Lance telling him about a cat the first time they met, Blue was her name. He even mentioned her when they came back from their trip on the hill. Looking at the eyes, Keith could tell that it was definitely Blue.

The feline mewed in response, as if confirming that it really was her name. She relished Keith's touch, assuring him in her own loving way. However, it took the Omega by surprise when Blue jumped off him, walking towards the door.

Blue turned to look at him, her eyes silently trying to convey her thoughts. Then she turned back towards the door, suddenly jumping and managing to open it. The action surprised Keith, watching in awe as Blue turned to him again.

The cat mewed, pawing at the door as if to convey a silent message to Keith. Her sharp eyes met Keith's own before she made her way inside, leaving the door open for him to enter.

Keith wasn't sure about this... He was told not to enter without knocking but... It had already been almost two hours and no progress was made. Plus he had to make sure that Lance was okay...

Stepping into the room, Keith took in his surroundings. The bedroom had a large bed to the side, a Nest of Blue and White, along with many posters that were placed on the wall. It was a bit messy but he expected nothing less from Lance's room. All kinds of blankets were on the ground, as well as some comic books, clothing, video games, and even some unopened snacks.

Blue's mew caught Keith's attention, the cat now pawing against another door that was in the room. The sound of the water was coming behind that door and Keith guessed that it must be the bathroom.

He made his way over, earning an approval from Blue when she brushed her body against his legs.

This may be intrusive but at this point Keith was desperate. He had to know if Lance was okay.

He knocked twice, "Lance?"

His attempts definitely worked because suddenly he heard a small splash, then it was quiet... "Keith?" Lance's voice was a bit shaken but soon after he said it, the pale Omega heard more sounds coming from the other side of the door. The sounds of Lance getting out of the tub, the sounds of towels and then of Lance probably putting on his clothes. There were a few whimpers here and there too, which were concerning.

"K-Keith! What're you doing here? I-Is it because I didn't come today?" The tanned Omega sounded distressed, "I'm really sorry, I should have texted you. I-I just... I caught a cold. You shouldn't be near me right now. You should stay as far away as you can, trust me, you don't want to see me like this."

"Lance." Keith's broke a bit, because Lance was trying to pretend everything was okay when it was so obviously not. It was here, in this moment, that Keith swore that Lotor would never lay his _filthy_  hands on Lance again. "Lotor texted me. I know he did something."

Silence.

"H-He's lying!" Lance called through the door, not sounding convincing at all, "I've just got a cold!"

"Lance." Keith let his forehead fall against the door, he was barely standing now, the only thing keeping him on two legs was thinking of how he had to be strong for Lance. This was Lance's time to hurt, and Keith would swallow a hundred needles before he broke down right now. "I've been out here for hours."

More silence.

Pale fingers closed against the door, scratching as he leaned against the wood, trying to catch his breath and compose himself before Lance did anything else. He took a deep, calming, breath and swallowed down the pain. He ignored long forgotten hands and too tight skin in favor of concern and compassion. He needed to be strong now.

For Lance.

"I know you're probably not okay." Keith says with resolve, "And I know you probably don't want me to see you right now..."

_Don't cry._

_Don't break down._

_Lance needs you._

"...but I'm here for you, okay?" Keith breathed, catching himself before his voice broke. "I was so worried when..."

He cut himself off, shaking his head. "I want to help you, if you'll let me, and..."

"I'll leave if you want..." Keith paused, searching for the perfect words, for the right thing to say. Anything that could ease Lance while he was probably in there, scared to open the door, ashamed by whatever Lotor had done to him. Keith knew that feeling well, and he didn't want to leave Lance there without saying something, _anything,_ right. "I won't do anything you don't want me to. I'll leave right now and go home if that's what you want me to do. But, Lance, I care about you and..."

His voice cracked, fuck.

Keep it together Kogane.

Lance needs you.

"...whatever that monster did, whatever he said, it's not your fault. He's full of shit and you have _nothing_  to be ashamed of. He's a bastard..."

Fuck you, Kogane. Why the fuck would you bring that up right now?

"...I'll do anything you want." Keith tried one last time. "I'd like to help you, if you'll let me, but all you have to do is say the word and I'll leave."

The other side of the door was quiet for a moment, that is before Keith heard quiet footsteps. They could be barely heard but that must be because Lance was barefoot, still he still heard it. He heard the sound of Lance touching the door but not quite leaning against it, as if hesitant.

"Keith..." The brunette's voice was quiet, hesitating. Keith waited for the decisive words that would decide what he does, waiting but willing to follow whatever Lance ended up asking him to do.

"Keith... I..." The hesitation was clear, Lance pausing as he spoke, "I... I'll come out but... I need you to cover your nose. Just take anything you find. I don't mind what it is. I just don't want you to... Please, just cover your nose." He asked and as soon as he did, Keith began searching for anything to do just that.

Luckily the room had many things to supply and in the end, Keith managed to find a shirt that was on the bed. The shirt seemed fresh but still had some of Lance's scent lingering on it. Must be from repeated use.

"Okay, it's covered." Keith said, facing the door and waiting for it to open.

It took a bit of time but in the end, the door did eventually open. When it did, it revealed the tanned Omega, covered with a large towel while also wearing shorts. His hair was damp, not dried from the shower he just took.

Lance's gaze was on the ground, pulling on the towel that was wrapped around him, hiding most of his body under it. The way he was gripping the towel tightly showed that he was scared of showing what was under it.

Blue eyes moved onto Keith, confirming that he really did cover his nose. Then again...

Would that be enough?

"J-Just... Keith, you can stay. I just don't want you to... The scent..." He took a step backward, creating distance between them, "The scent is... Really strong and I... Don't want you to smell it. Just, make sure your nose is covered."

Keith was tempted to remove the shirt, but that was squashed underneath his burning need to help Lance however he could. He kept a respectful distance, shirt tied firmly around the bottom half of his face, violet eyes studying the tanned Omega thoroughly.

There no bruises on his torso, but there did seem to be some light bruising around the wrist. His face was clear, but the neck had red splotches in some _very_  familiar areas. The spots in quest were red, raw from abuse, along with two areas near his ears that seemed to have similar redness.

It was very clear what happed here.

Keith felt a wash of fresh horror fill him, but kept his face firmly neutral as she took a gentle step forward. It wasn't the absolute _worst_  think that could have happened, but that was like saying getting stabbed wasn't the worst way to die. Keith could only feel grateful that he at least knew what to do to physically help Lance with the damage. The emotional damage would need a bit more work, of course, but for now Keith would force himself to stay calm and focus on more immediate healing.

He took a careful step forward.

Lance flinched.

Keith stopped. "Is this okay? Can I come near you?"

Lance kept his gaze on the floor, shaking his head. "I don't...I d-don't want you to smell it."

"I can't smell it Lance." Keith gestured to the shirt on his face. "I can only smell you right now."

Lance shook a little, thinking it over a bit before jerking his head in a nod. "J-just keep the shirt on."

"Alright." Keith took a gentle step forward, keeping his movements deliberately slow as he approached the shaken Omega. It would be best if he could take it off and properly assess the damage, but he'd be _damned_  before he did anything Lance asked him not to. He wouldn't do a single fucking thing Lance didn't give an okay for.

The pale Omega was close now, incredibly close, close enough to reach out and touch Lance. He stopped moving forward, eyes studying every detail of his fellow Omega, eyes landing on the raw wrists, probably the best place to start. Lance would have to use his hands, and damaged wrists would only get worse if they weren't treated, though his neck seemed to have the most damage overall, with his ears only taking the least redness and bruising.

"Is it alright if I see your wrists?" Keith showed off his own pale and bruise less wrists as indication, "So that I can assess the damage and treat them?"

Lance was very hesitant, snatching to hold his wrists away from Keith. He bit his lip, so clearly conflicted that Keith almost suggested to forget the request, but the brunette calmed a bit and must how somehow mentally convinced himself to hand the abused appendage to the pale Omega.

Keith moved his fingers over the back of Lance's hand, as gentle and light as he could move them. He turned Lance's hand over, raising the raw scent glands into view, leaning over to get a better view.

Lotor's scent was so strong that Keith could even smell it through his makeshift mask; Lance's scent doing little to mask the old wine scent. He almost gagged at the sour scent, but was able to bite his tongue and keep his composure. He focused on the bruising, which was incredibly bad if it was simply the result of Lotor forcibly scenting Lance, and not from actively grabbing his wrist, which was most likely. The redness was also very dark, indicating prolonged painful exposure.

He was going to stab Lotor and dump him in the back of a McDonald's parking lot.

Focus Kogane.

The wrists would be tender. Even the lightest touch would be actively painful for the Omega, and the pain would likely run very deep. Lance wouldn't be able to use these wrists for a few days. He would likely have to take some painkillers if he wanted to preform even the simplest of tasks with them.

Keith bit his tongue, successfully keeping tears from forming in his eyes.

He wished he'd brought his medical bag. He'd have to call Kolivan to get the emergency bag out of the car and have the man let a Beta bring it up and leave it outside the door. For now, though, he would have to finished examining the damage to the scent glands.

The scent glands themselves would have to be healed with organic salves. The stronger the smell the better. Hopefully he would have something in the emergency bag that was strong enough to cover Lotor's stench. Lance would have to constantly resupply it, but Keith would make him a hundred jars of salve if that's what it took. Keith would make sure that there wouldn't be a single god damned trace of Lotor left on Lance's body by the time he was done.

 _Focus Kogane_.

Arnica salve would be a great pain reliever for the tension in the wrists; it would be good for the muscle aches and joint pain. He'd have to get something stronger for the smell, though. Eucalyptus would be strong enough, maybe even spearmint eucalyptus if normal eucalyptus was bad enough. He'd make the strongest smelling batch he could when he got home, even if he had to raid the whole greenhouse to do it. He'd mix some eucalyptus oil with some tea-tree and lemon oil if he had to; that would purge the whole damn thing for sure.

For now he had to focus on the immediate healing of the wound.

"I'm going to call Kolivan and have someone bring up some things that will help us." Keith explained carefully, eyes moving towards the damage on Lance's neck, "Is that okay, or would you rather I not do that?"

Lance didn't move at all for a while, but eventually nodded his head.

"It's okay?" Keith asked again just to be sure, he didn't want to leave any room for misinterpretation.

Lance nodded again, eyes still not leaving the floor.

Keith swallowed a lump in his throat. He gently moved his hand behind Lance's shoulders, trying to swallow back the guilt when the tanned Omega tensed a bit. His fingers barely brushed against the skin as they trailed across the back of his shoulders. Violet eyes flickered towards Lance's bed, his nest taking up most of the surface, but leaving enough room that Keith could sit outside of it.

"It would be best if we could both sit down first." Keith explained smoothly, "Is it alright if we move towards your bed? Or would you rather sit on the floor."

"Not my nest." Lance shook his head, voice cracking a bit, and Keith had to stop himself from giving the Omega a hug. He wouldn't be surprised if Lance's eyes had gone teary. "Not my nest. I don’t wanna ruin my nest."

"Alright." Keith rubbed Lance's back softly, "We won't go near you nest. I'll get some stuff and make a pile on the floor, alright?"

Lance nodded, slumping to the ground even as Keith continued standing, with no pillow or blanket under him, only as sad towel serving as his makeshift nest. Keith turned, gather a few dirty shirts and the softest of the disregarded items in the room. He'd have to get Kolivan to relay to a maid they needed softer stuff, nothing on the floor was near good enough for any Omega, much less Lance right now.

Keith piled his gatherings around Lance, trying his best with the items available. His patient remained motionless in the center, sitting cross-legged as the pale Omega worked around him, his eyes set firmly on his lap.

His work done as well as it was going to get, Keith backed away from the nest, eyes never leaving the Omega in the center. The ravenette pulled out his cellphone, pressing the call button as soon as he found Kolivan's name in the contacts.

Kolivan answered on the first ring. "Yes, Mr. Kogane, is something wrong."

"Yes." Keith kept his voice calm as possible, "Kolivan, can you please bring the emergency medical bag out of the car and give it to a Beta? It should have everything I need inside. Except ice, I need someone to bring an ice pack. Tell them to leave it outside the door and knock before leaving."

Kolivan was concerningly quite for a solid minute before he answered again, "Of course, Mr. Kogane. Do you require anything else?"

Keith glanced back at the makeshift nest, "Tell one of the maids here that Lance needs the softest blankets they can find. Explain that it's an emergency and that a Beta should leave it outside the door."

"Of course." Kolivan agreed before hanging up.

With that done Keith turned back to his patient. Lance's shoulders had untensed a bit, which was a good thing, but he wasn't calmed at all. It was time for Keith to get down to business and give Lance the breakdown for what would happen now. The pale Omega stepped carefully towards the nest, stopping just outside the ring and sitting himself carefully in front of the Omega inside.

"Lance." Keith spoke softly, "I'm going to tell you the process I plan on using to help you heal your glands and get rid of the foreign scent. If you're uncomfortable with anything just shake your head and we won't do it."

Lance perked up a bit at that, not much, but his eyes flickered upwards for a moment. That was good, that meant he would likely be cooperative with the treatment process. Keith smiled reassuringly at him, or he tried to, he had a feeling it didn't quite reach his eyes though. He dropped the smile, opting instead to keep his cool expression. It would be easier to focus with a neutral face right now.

"You already took a shower." Keith eyed the towel, "That's good. I would recommend a mild cleanser rather than the one's you probably used, but that's good. You already took the first step."

Lance nodded his head ever-so-slightly.

Keith nodded as well, skipping to the next step, "When my bag gets here, the best thing to do would be to rub the wounded areas with talc-free powder, baking soda or baby powder would be best."

Lance nodded again.

Keith returned the nod, "Then it's best to gently wash the wounded areas again and apply a natural and organic salve. Luckily, I have some in an emergency medical bag for just such a situation."

Another nod.

"After that I recommend indirectly applying an ice pack to the area for about twenty minutes to half an hour. The cold should relieve the pain as well." Keith crossed his arms in his lap.

Another nod.

"Next it would be best to apply some oil or gel." Keith paused her, eyebrows knitting together, "Do you have some olive oil in the kitchens, I don't think I have any in my emergency bag."

Lance's eyes flickered towards his again, "We should."

Keith nodded, pulling out his phone to send a text to Kolivan, "What about oatmeal?"

"We have that." Lance answered softly.

"Alright." Keith nodded, "Once all that is done, if you'll let me, I'm going to run you an oatmeal bath for you to soak in. Is that okay?"

Lance's eyes finally met Keith's, looking wrong with how tired and hurt they looked. Keith instantly decided he hated that expression, and he would do anything to change it. He'd kill Lotor next time he saw the bastard, and anyone else that tried to hurt Lance again.

He shook his head, reminding himself that the best thing he could do for Lance was already in process, and that getting angry would only make things worse. Patience yields focus and whatnot.

A knock sounded at the door, making Lance tense a bit.

Keith stood up, stepping slowly away from the nest and toward the closed door. He grabbed the hand firmly, pushing the door open only a crack and peeking outside to make sure no one was still there. He caught a glimpse of a fleeing maid, but what he focused on where the items placed nearly on the ground. Opening the door only a bit wider, he reaching his hand out and grabbed the blanket everything sat on top of, pulling it inside before gently closing the door, locking it behind him.

Blue, who sat forgotten on the bed, gave a soft mewl.

Keith went back to his patient, settling down beside the makeshift Nest. The first thing he did was to adjust the materials that made Lance's nest, adding the extra materials they were given. He took precaution in building it by himself, conscious and careful to do it right. He never had to build a Nest for another Omega before, which made him pay extra attention to the way he was placing the materials around. He tried to remember what Lance had said about Nests when they talked about it, trying to make it based on his descriptions.

Now that the Nest was in a better shape, Keith leaned down to see how it affected Lance. The tanned Omega didn't move much but did lean his head against one of the blankets which was a good sign.

After that, Keith went ahead and opened his bag. The first thing he would do was rub the wounded areas with tale-free powder, either baking soda or baby powder. Luckily he did have a bit of baby powder in hand, specifically in the medical bag for this very reason.

"Lance, I'll begin applying the powder. Let me know if it starts hurting." Keith said softly, earning a weak nod.

Shaking some of the powder on his hands, Keith began applying it to the red spots. First would be the scent glands on the wrists, the tanned Omega flinching at the contact. Lance clenched his hands slightly when Keith first applied the powder.

"It stings." Lance's voice was pained as he said it, Keith ceasing the rubbing for a second.

"It's okay. It'll sting for only a second and then it'll go away. I promise." Keith tried to maintain a calm and soft voice, holding Lance's hand as the pain slowly lessened. Once it did, the tanned Omega unclenched his hands, sighing in relief.

"Better." Lance said lowly as Keith resumed rubbing the scent glands gently. He applied the same steps to the rest of the affected areas, taking his time to tend to each and every wound individually. Now that he was examining the wounds closely, he could see just how many of them there were on Lance's body along with their severity. Most of them were on the neck, then the wrists.

The pale Omega thought he was done with the powder, that is until Lance brought another wound to his attention.

"One more. Here." Lance reached out to his hip, half covered by the shorts he was wearing. He pulled it down just a tad bit to reveal another scent gland, the most severe wound of them all.

When Keith saw Lance's neck, he honestly thought it couldn't get any worse, but the one on the hip was something he feared. The scent gland there was as red as blood and Keith could see clear as day that it was damaged.

Irritated scent glands are one thing but a damaged scent gland was another. The same procedure would be applied to the damaged scent gland, the only difference being that more attention would be needed to tend to it. This would also take a longer time to heal, possibly two weeks at most.

Carefully and slowly, Keith put some of the powder on his hands, starting with very little before applying more.

"This will sting a bit more but it'll go away quickly. I promise it'll go away." Keith tried to assure, slowly applying a small bit of the powder. Lance quickly flinched in reaction, clenching his hand, which only earned him more pain from the wounds on his wrists.

It took a couple of seconds but eventually the pain slowly faded, not hurting as much as the first wave. Now it was somewhat bearable.

Finishing with the powder, Keith moved onto the next step of the procedure. "Now we'll have to wash the wounds and apply the organic salve. I'll go get a wet towel." It would be better to clean the wound with a soft towel rather than have Lance stand up again. Luckily he had a small plastic glass that was in the bag to take some of the water too.

Returning to Lance's side after going to the bathroom, Keith began wetting the soft cloth, observing the wounds that were covered with the powder. Just a little longer and he'll begin cleaning them.

"Keith." Lance's voice caught his attention, quickly looking down. Blue tired eyes were on him, a small smile on Lance's face, "D-Did you know... that aliens heal real quick? On Altea... there's this thing called the healing pod. You just... sleep in it for a bit and then you come back... as if nothing happened. Cool, right?"

"That is cool." Keith responded idly. This was a good sign, Lance was at least more responsive now, even if distraction wasn't exactly the best form of coping, at least it _was_  a form of coping. Any progress was better than none at all, in the pale Omega's humble opinion, and he'd play along if it helped ease Lance at all.

He dipped the cloth in the warm water, wringing it out the slightest bit before bringing it to Lance's wrists. It was sting slightly less than applying the powder did, at least, put it was still going to cause pain. Gently as he could, Keith began lightly cleaning the hurt gland on Lance's wrists, taking notes of the small hiss the tanned Omega made at the contact, "Tell me to stop if it becomes too much."

Lance nodded, teeth clenched together lightly, the pain shouldn't be nearly as bad as what caused the wounds, but Keith was still worried. He gently brushed way the remains of powder from the wrists, taking time to still clean out the area even as he lost sight of the powder.

Keith dipped the rag and moved on to the ears. He turned to the brunette, moving a pale hand to his cheek and letting his face rest against the palm, the pale Omega moved to wash the back of Lance's ear. Two tanned hands reached for the wrist holding Lance's face up, grabbing onto them for support, the owner leaning a bit more strongly into the hold.

Keith paused, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No." Lance shook his head, "I'm...just...I'm..."

"Take your time." Keith responded reassuringly as he could, forcing himself to stay calm and keep it together in case Lance broke down right now. He moved, renewing the cleaning process behind Lance's ear. He dapped lightly at the gland, washing away the dry powder, leaving nothing but pink skin behind. He dabbed the skin a bit with the rag, making sure to absorbed as much water from the area as possible.

He moved his eyes back towards the now opened bag; making sure he had everything he needed. He had enough cotton balls to dap olive oil onto the skin once that was done, and some bandaged for reapplying the salve after the bath. Whoever had grabbed the olive oil and oatmeal from the kitchen and not pulled any punches either, as there was enough of both to run multiple baths if he was inclined to do so. Some mild pain relievers were in the bag as well, nothing strong though, but any help was better than none.

Unfortunately, the jar of salve wasn't arnica or spearmint eucalyptus, but it was a milder eucalyptus and that was a good thing. It would at least help cover the damned smell, which while not the first priority, would do wonders for Lance's mental health. Luckily, getting rid of the smell would at least be easy once they purged and sweated the glands properly.

Sadly, that would be the easy part. All that was needed to get rid of the smell was a good detox, granted, it would probably take a few hours because of how badly the monster had abused Lance's glands, but the smell would be mostly gone by the time Keith was done. The damage, however, was going to take longer. Weeks, in the case of Lance's damaged hip.

Keith was going to throw Lotor out a fucking window and into incoming traffic, or feed him to sharks, or let a venomous snake loose in his office.

Shaking his head, the pale Omega placed down the damp rag, reaching for the bottle of pain relievers.  
Lance was panting a bit, calming himself down from the pain of applying the powder and then the water. It was harmless stuff, but in the state he was in, even the most gentle of touches hurt. Whenever his scent glands would touch something, even a blanket, a shock would be sent to his brain.

Just like millions of needles Lotor had already put inside him. Any push would just shove them deeper into his very being, giving him all the more pain.

The scent that lingered around him had a life of it's own as well. It was like a venomous snake, slithering around the room and coiling around his very being. It's hold was tight with no intentions of letting go. It was there to stay for a while, such being Lotor's intentions.

Keith couldn't be exposed to it as well. Not after fainting to it a while back...

Lance lightly reached out for a shirt he spotted in the Nest, picking it up with difficulty to raise it up to Keith, "Put it on. One... isn't enough." He hoped Keith would comply, the memory of that day in his office fresh in mind. 

For his part, Keith didn't have the heart to tell Lance that the only thing another shirt around his face would do at this point was make it harder for him to breath. Instead, he lay the pills down and gently took the shirt, carefully tying it around his already cover face tightly so it wouldn't fall off, hoping the two shirts would remain in place long enough to properly detox Lance's skin.

Fuck, he should have gotten some Epsom salt for the bath. Some fucking bath salts would dry the glands up much faster than anything else, but the oatmeal was better for relieving the pain and unchaffing the skin.

The pale Omega reached for the pain relievers and popped the lid, sliding two pills onto his palm before reaching them out form Lance to take, "These will help with the pain a bit, not much, but it'll take the edge off. I'll go get some water."

Lance gently took the pill, he had the good sense not to immediately pop them into his mouth though, waiting patiently for Keith to get up and make his way towards the bathroom first. The Omega worked his way over to the bathroom sink, grabbing the cup Lance probably used for brushing and filling it with cool water. It'd be best to keep Lance hydrated so he wouldn't pass out during while they were sweating him out.

Keith made a mental note to ask Shiro to install a sauna in the offices.

Alone now, Keith took a moment to lean against the counter and try to catch his breath. He made the mistake of glancing in the bathroom mirror, fuck, he didn't look good. He wasn't nearly bad off as Lance, though, so there was that.

The pale Omega steeled his nerves again, grabbing a disregarded towel off the floor and throwing it up to cover the mirror. He wasn't going to let Lance stare at his own reflection and hate himself while they were doing this. He couldn't help after he left, and Lance would probably rip the towel down and hate himself for hours after, but Keith wouldn't let it happen while he was here.

That done, Keith made his way out of the bathroom with the cup of water, his determination only stronger.

Getting back next to the nest, Keith gave the cup to Lance, a supportive hand on his back. The brunette eyed the pill with grimace, dreading the thought of swallowing it. He always hated pills, especially big ones that were made for horses rather than humans. Luckily the pill Keith gave him wasn't as big as some others he'd seen before.

He reluctantly put the medication in his mouth before raising the glass up to his lips and swallowing. It took him a bit of time, but eventually he did manage to swallow. It left a sour aftertaste in his mouth.

"I'll apply some organic salve now onto your wounds again. Then we can use the ice packs to help ease the pain further." Keith informed while reaching for the said salve. As he opened the lid, Lance braced himself for a new incoming wave of stings.

It was bad, worse than the powder was. This was probably because the salve had a bigger healing effect than the powder itself. Made to help heal the wounds while the powder helped soothe the skin a little.

After he was done, Keith contently looked over his work, giving the salve some time to absorb before he would lean the ice against sensitive skin. The whole process required patience and so he had to wait.

Once about five minutes passed, Keith deemed it safe enough to use the ice. He leaned it against the wrists, one on the neck and one on the hip. Twenty minutes or half and hour will do, so they will have to wait again before moving onto the next step.

As Keith made sure the ice remained in place, Lance fought with the feeling of coldness against his body. It was freezing at first but as the ice was pressed against him for a while, he could feel it heat up a little, absorbing his body heat. Now it didn't bother him as much as the moment when Keith placed them against him for the first time.

His blue eyes glanced up at Keith, eyeing his worried expression. He hated this and everything about it. The feeling of powerlessness while he should be the one making sure Keith was okay. He was pathetic like that.

Lance slowly reached out to hold Keith's hand, intertwining their fingers like the many times they held hands before. The gesture warmed him, but most importantly, it made him feel safe. As if he wasn't alone anymore.

He didn't care about any pain that may accompany the touch. He wanted to hold onto this hand forever.

Violet eyes flickered over their entwined hands. The tanned hand engulfing his own pale, smaller, hand and giving a reassuring squeeze. Keith bit his lip, glad the shirts were covering the bottom half of his face, barely able to hold back tears. Even now, hurt and most likely traumatized, Lance was trying to comfort him, ass if he was the one who needed help right now.

Not this time.

It was Keith's turn to comfort Lance.

He let Lance keep hold of his hand, but moved one of the ice packs behind his ear. The tanned Omega flinched at the contact, hand tightening around the pale one in his grasp, but Keith held the ice firmly in place. It would be time to dab the wounds with the olive oil soon, once the swelling on the glands settled down a bit, which would help break down the scent greatly. Then he'd herd Lance toward the bath. He'd have to get the tanned Omega calm enough to leave the nest first, somehow.

He leaned close, shirt covered cheek resting against the tanned shoulder, "Lance?"

"Hmm?" Lance hummed, tilting his head lightly.

"Would..." Keith hesitated here, "...would you feel better if I sweet-talked you? Or would that be too much right now?"

The question came as a surprise. Sure they sweet-talked one another before but they never really asked for permission either. They just did it due to the situations they found themselves in. Asking like this was... something completely different.

Lance looked away, his cheeks slightly pink. He didn't know how he managed to get flustered while in pain, but he did. "I-I would like that." He admitted.

"But I think that if you do, then... I'll definitely fall asleep. Is... that okay?" He asked, unsure if that was alright since Keith seemed to have more things planned. He was just so tired... Maybe he could try and resist the sleep? But he did want to sniff Keith's allspice smell. It would help him with the snake that is Lotor's scent, coiled all around him.

Keith hummed thoughtfully, carefully thinking over what he should do before coming to a decision, "We'll get you into the bath first, since you'll have to stay there a while anyway. I'll make sure you don't drown. That sound good?"

Lance nodded, still flustered by the idea. A bath and Keith's sweet scent? That is a deadly combination and he was sure that he would be out of it as soon as the two forces combined, overcoming him.

Although getting out of the nest was making him a bit anxious. Then again, he trusted Keith, and that alone was enough to make him move. Keith helped him take the ice off, then supported him as he stood up.

They made their way to the bathroom, opening the door to spot a large towel over the mirror. Lance couldn't help but raise a brow at that, looking over at the pale Omega.

Keith shrugged unapologetically, lying unconvincingly as he gave his excuse, "I look silly with two shirts tied around my face."

Lance's lips quirked a bit, and Keith didn't know if he was going to smile or make a comment, but the tanned Omega held back. Keith pulled on Lance's hand, leading him towards the large bathtub and settling him on the edge of the porcelain counter, making sure Lance sat firmly in place. He left the tanned Omega there for a moment, leaving the bathroom to go grab the supplies they'd left behind.

He walked back into the bathroom to see Lane leaning against the wall, blinking heavily at the roof with his head lulled back, fingers working at the collar around his neck.

Oh.

He hadn't exactly forgotten about the collar, more chose to ignore it while he worked, but now he was going to have to figure out how to work around it. Keith didn't know, exactly, how Lance had the collar padded, but it was likely that the material would chafe if it got wet, especially if it was padded with a soft leather like Keith's own collar.

He'd figure that out later; first he needed to apply olive oil to Lance's scent glands.

Keith kneeled in front of Lance, his eyes levelling with the tanned Omega's midsection, and set out to work. He grabbed some cotton balls out of the bag, twisting off the top of the California made olive oil and carefully pouring a sizable amount onto the soft cotton. With the ball thoroughly wet, he moved to dab gently at Lance's hip. Lance hissed again, but not strongly as with the salve. The oil was thick, soaking his fingers with the slick, and he could catch brief whiffs of the smell through the shirts.

A pale hand held Lance up gently, the other working at dabbing each and every scent gland carefully, working his way up from the hip to the ears. His fingers trailed softly over Lance's skin as he went, trying to massage oil into the skin as much as possible. He breathed gently against Lance's neck as he dabbed at the sore glands there, trying to breath his beating heart.

He finished off behind the ears, turning away to let the cool oil soak into Lance's skin.

Keith moved away, letting Lance have his space, and leaned into the tub. He plugged the drain, moving upward to turn on the water. Keith, himself, always took his baths and showers with only the hot water turned on, not being able to stand even the slightest bit of the cold water in the tub, but was mindful to keep just enough cool water in Lance's bath so as not to hurt him.

With the water running, Keith turned and grabbed the box of oats. He poured a generous amount in the tub, not risking using too little, and reaching in to mix the water with his bare hand. He mixed and mixed until the water turned into a nice, milk brown, sort of color. He leaned down, getting as close to the water as possible, and took a discreet sniff. Satisfied that the water smelled strong enough of oats, he turned to Lance, who had been watching him closely as he'd prepared the bath.

Now was the moment to worry about the collar.

"We need to soak you glands in the water for as long as possible." Keith explained, eyes carefully studying every sore gland on the Omega's body, "So you'll need to lean down as far as possible and emerge yourself in the water."

His eyes flickered over the collar now, "I'll hold your head up, if that's okay, and make sure you don't drown while we soak the gland behind your ears."

"You should probably strip now." Keith said, glancing at Lance's shorts, swallowing nervously. He hadn't even though of the fact that Lance might not want to be seen nude right now, "If you're comfortable with that. You don't have to."

Now wasn't the time to think of those things, he was a medical professional.

He hesitated here. He wasn't going to ask Lance to take off the collar, but he needed to know so he could plan around the issue. Whether he needed to leave after a bit or he could work around the problem depended on the tanned Omega's answer, "And...you...what material is your collar lined with?"

Lance traced his fingers along the sides of his collar, thinking of what to do himself. A part of him wanted to take it off but then again, another part of himself also wanted to keep it on, "It's made out of rhodium, I think. There's also some leather and silk lined it in too." His finger traced a white pear that was on it, "And the pearls." The one thing Allura didn't waste money on were the collars, so it was no surprise that she gave him the choice of picking whichever one he wanted, although with the exception that they would be strong enough not to be broken.

"I... want to keep the collar. It won't matter if it's ruined. I can buy a new one." It's not that he felt uncomfortable taking it off in front of Keith, it was just... taking off a collar was next level intimate. Stripping naked was nothing to Omegas compared to taking off their collars. They were a part of themselves, only to be taken off in front of someone you trust with your life, or your mate.

The collar also made Lance feel safer, as if he was still here. If he took it off, he's feel even more exposed and vulnerable with the presence of Lotor's scent. He didn't think that he would be able to handle that.

The brunette's eyes moved to Keith, the pale Omega understanding and respecting Lance's decision. It made the tanned Omega smile, then focusing on the next issue at hand.

"Could you turn around for a second? I'll get into the tub." He was sure he could do it by himself.

"Are you sure?" Keith asked reluctantly, even though he knew it was an awkward question to ask. He felt his cheeks heat up a bit, conflicted with his duty as a medical professional and the need to give Lance privacy.

"It's fine. I can manage." Lance assured while Keith pondered over it, but in the end did turn around. He busied himself by arranging the things in his bag, listening should anything happen.

The tanned Omega, meanwhile, got to work, stripping bare before going into the tub. He felt his body relax as soon as he got in, sighing in relief as he felt his muscles relax. Since the water wasn't transparent, his private parts couldn't be seen either. It was convenient.

"It's nice." He breathed out, sinking himself further down up to his chin. He'll have to remember the ingredients Keith used so that he could make it himself sometime.

Keith turned now, facing the soaking Omega, relieved to have finally gotten to the most important step in the process. He stepped away from his bag, settling himself onto the edge of the tub and leaning over to check to water running. It was a good, warm, temperature. Hopefully, the heat would sooth all of Lance's sores. They should be adjusting to the stinging any moment now, and the thick, milky, water would help ease away the pain now.

When he deemed to tub to be full enough he reached over to turn off the running water. Grabbing a rag, he dipped the clothe in the water, soaking it with the creamy water. He mixed the water a bit more, careful not to touch Lance anywhere important.

"I'm going the sweet-talk you now." The pale Omega slipped from the tub, kneeling on the ground just outside, carefully reaching his free hand towards the brunette, "And I'm going to dip your head back and hold you as you soak. I'll also wash your glands while you nod off. Is all that okay?"

Lance laid in the water for a bit, his blue eyes watching Keith with a puzzled feeling. He was too out of it to ask before but now that he feels more at ease, he's confident enough to go for it, "B-Before you do... I was just wondering..." He started, trying to formulate his words.

"You're doing so much for me, even though it's not your fault. Why?" Lance played with his fingers under the water, unsure of what Keith will think of the question, "I really appreciate everything, don't take it the wrong way, it's just... You don't have to do this, and yet you do. Why?"

Keith blinked, confused by the question at first, before giving his most reassuring smile. Completely forgetting that Lance wouldn't be able to see the smile through the make-shift mask around his face. He leaned forward, eyes crinkling a bit as he smiled, moving his hand around the back of the brunette’s head and helping ease Lance down. Bringing the rag up to the tanned neck so he could begin washing.

"Because I care about you Lance." Keith explained, bringing the rag lightly over the sore glands around the neck, leaning Lance's head back enough to soak the back of his ears in the water. Keeping his hand firmly behind Lance's head, holding the Omega's face above the water so he wouldn't drown, Keith began letting his sweet-scent roll off him, "And you needed me. It doesn't matter who hurt you; I'd do a lot more if it meant helping you."

He watched Lance's eyes flutter a bit. The man brought his hands to Keith's rag clad one, holding on to the pale wrist as he muttered something unintelligently. Keith raise a brow, leaning over so he could better hear the tanned Omega.

"T-Thank you..." Lance's voice sounded horse as he whispered those words, "Thank you..." He whispered again, his voice breaking at the end. A tear managed to fall down his cheek even though he was so incredibly tired.

Keith's words meant so much more than the pale Omega could ever imagine, making Lance incredibly happy. He closed his eyes for a second, catching a whiff of Keith's sweet scent as it made it's way towards him. The allspice aroma relaxing him and giving him an assurance that he would be safe. How did Keith manage to make him feel this way? He never felt so safe and warm in his entire life, and for a second, he thought that he didn't deserve so much caring attention.

It was all too much, wasted on someone like him. A _whore,_ as Lotor said it.

Yet here with Keith, he could forget about it all and focus on the present. He didn't think about the past, not even about Lotor. The only thing he saw were those beautiful violet eyes, looking at him with something mysterious within them. He couldn't quite pinpoint what it was but... Rather than being repelled by it, he felt welcomed by those orbs.

He felt at home. Back on the beach, swimming in the sea.

Lance gathered all the strength he had, reaching out to touch the fabric that covered Keith's nose and cheeks. He leaned his hand against the side of Keith's face, taking advantage of the fact that Keith was still leaning down, close to his head, to plant a kiss on the fabric that covered his face.

He leaned in slowly, kissing the fabric without the thought of where he placed it. Slowly moving away, he smiled tiredly before leaning back against Keith's hand again, his eyes closing as he laid limply in the water.

It was too much... Rest... He needed it so badly... Without even knowing it, Lance slowly began drifting, on the borderline of sleep and consciousness

As the tanned Omega passed out, Keith's mind was in turmoil. His heart pounded in his chest, threatening to rip it's way out of his body. He was tempted to clench his hand above the beating organ, but resisted. Lance needed him to keep it together right now; he could think about what just happened later.

The tanned Omega would probably be out for a while. This was good, he could work more thoroughly now that his patient was sleeping peacefully in his hold, the water was still warm for now and Keith could get to work. He'd refill the water once it cooled, maybe have someone bring some bath salts and purge the remains of Lotor's smell.

Speaking of...

Dropping the rag for just a moment, Keith reached up and pulled the shirts down, ready to really get to work now that Lance was sleeping. Nose free, he took a large sniff, nearly gagging at the fermented scent of wine that still lingered. He fucking hated that smell, and it definitely ruined red wine for him forever. He would be surprised it Lance never drank the stuff again either.

He made a mental checklist, adding red wine to the number of Lance's possible triggers.

The smell was much less strong than before, at least, when he could definitely smell it through his makeshift mask even with Lance's strong honey-sea scent directly in his nose. As annoyed as he was with the persistent presence of the wine smell mixing with Lance's honey odour, the medical professional inside of him knew he'd made great progress, it would take a few more baths before the smell wave completely gone, but by the time night rolled around Lance would be able to sleep in his own nest without fear of tainting it.

Grabbing the rag again, the pale Omega set to cleaning the sore areas of Lance's neck. The tanned Omega made a small noise in his sleep, but Keith let a fresh wave of his sweet-talk roll off of his body, calming the sleeping figure down.

Fuck, Lance was pretty in the water.

 _Focus Kogane_.

Keith swallowed his emotions down, resolving himself with the promise that there would be plenty of time to think this over later, for now Lance's healing was most important. He'd stay here all night and scrub those sores if he had to. Moving the rag behind the brunette's ear, Keith began cleaning the glands behind the skin.

Lance sighed, face moving to try and nuzzle Keith's hand as he washed the sores, taking comfort in the simple touch.

Keith finished with the ears and moved to the hip, careful even with the brunette deep in sleep, he had to be with a damaged gland. He moved the rag over it, cleaning lightly, mindful of the flinch Lance's body gave. He let out another strong roll of his scent, calming the sleeping form.

He kept washing and washing, moving from pore to pore, until the bathwater turned cold and Keith was forced to drop his rag pull the plug. Lance slept the whole time, occasionally muttering in his sleep, not one waking through the whole process.

Violet eyes kept firmly away from Lance's more...personal...areas in an attempt to let the Omega have _some_  privacy. Keith couldn't help but catch brief glimpses as he plugged the tub and filled it with water again, but he damned well tried. He settled Lance on the edge of the tub; letting his head rest on the rim while Keith turned to raid the bathroom. It was probably invasive, but Keith needed to find some bath salts if he wanted Lotor's scent gone by the time his patient woke up again.

He checked under the bathroom sink, blinking at the pure mess that was Lance's bathroom hoarding, and worked to look for something like what he needed. There were all sorts of fancy bath bombs he could use, and various different kinds of sugar scrubs and face masks, but nothing like what the needed. Keith was about to give up and go back to the oatmeal when he spotted something shoved in a slightly dirty bag in the very back of the cabinet.

Whatever gods existed out there must have decided they'd fucked with the two Omegas enough today, because Keith pulled out a whole damn unopened bag of Dr. Teal's Epsom bath salts. There was a receipt in the bag, indicating that Coran brought it three ago.

"Thank you Coran." Keith whispered like a prayer, eyes rolling toward the ceiling, "You gorgeous man."

Keith ripped open the bag, the strong Himalayan scent feeling like a punch as it sprung from the bag after three damn years of entrapment. He was going to by fifty damn bags of every single different type of these things and hide them everywhere, this stuff was strong as shit. Standing over the tub with the sleeping Omega, Keith dumped three cups worth of salt into the water just to be safe, reaching into the water and mixing it.

Good news, he could smell any damned wine anymore.

With a victorious grin, Keith reached behind Lance's neck and lowered the Omega in the water. He rolled a fresh wave of his own scent just to make sure the Omega didn't wake up yet. But, by the time he did, Lotor's scent would be well and truly gone. Keith would run one more oatmeal bath after this, he decided, and then reapply the salve to Lance's wounds before settling the tanned Omega into his nest.

 

* * *

 

In a dark room, Lotor sat in his office chair, contently humming with a smile on his face. He was looking over a few papers, signing them without even looking what they were for. He didn't have to waste his time on these necessities. Not when he had just sent a warning not only to Allura, but his mate as well.

The thought that his little mate might be in a distressed state delighted him and he wished, from the bottom of his heart, that he could see Keith's face right about now. The poor, poor thing... He should learn his place. If he keeps being so defiant, it will only lead to terrible things happening to him.

Lotor sending his stubborn mate a warning was only a gentle reminder of what was to come if he doesn't submit soon. This was just the cherry on top of the cake, and Lotor is absolutely sure that Keith understood it. Worse things can happen... Ohhh... Much, much more terrible things...

The Alpha chuckled in delight, throwing the papers into the air. Haha! Who cares about these!? Not when the sweet satisfaction that he managed to distress two Omegas was too much to bear. Keith will learn his place, and Lance will think twice before interrupting their date like that.

Although Lotor had to admit, he loved the attention he was receiving back then during their date. He asserted his dominance by being in the company of not only one unbonded Omega, but two at the same time. The memory of how jealous the other Alphas around him were delighted him to no end. Amusing! Portraying such an image of strength just by having two unbonded Omegas by his side. It was marvellous.

There was knock on the door, before it opened to reveal Acxa.

"Sir, I have come to report that Kogane has made his way to the Alteanis Mansion and is currently there. We estimate that he's been there for four hours already." She walked over to Lotor, a neutral expression on her face.

"Perfect." The male Alpha turned in his chair, a huge grin on his face. If he could grin any wider, his face would definitely crack, "My poor little mate. I wonder how he'll feel when he finds out that he won't be able to get rid of my scent so easily. I wish I could see him attempt it, then fail miserably."

"Sire, Kogane is known for his medical expertise. Are you sure that he won't be able to rid the tanned Omega of your scent?"

"Are you suggesting that I'm wrong Acxa?" Lotor's tone lowered as the fellow female Alpha shivered.

"N-No Sire, I was merely praising your mate's skills. I believe that he might be able to rid of your scent much quicker than we originally planned." Acxa sounded concerned, looking down at the papers in her hands, "The release date of the Heat Suppressants is approaching. Will Kogane pose a threat to our plans?"

"Hmmm..." Lotor hummed, "You have such high faith in my mate's abilities. I wonder why that is?" The male Alpha turned in his chair to look at Axca, enjoying the conversation too much, "Then again, I cannot blame you. He is an Omega of high caliber. One would have to have iron willpower to ignore him."

Lotor leaned his elbow against the table, narrowing his eyes at the other Alpha, "Any progress on our little projects?"

The question made Acxa avert back to her serious demeanor, looking down at the papers in her hands, "Yes. I believe that we are ready for the testing phase." Her voice was cold now, emotionless.

"All we require now is an Alpha volunteer and two Omega subjects. Then for our second project, we are in need of two Alphas and one Omega." She explained as Lotor hummed.

"Perfect. It's close to competition." He let out a loud chuckle, turning back to look at the window. He pulled on the blind, looking up at the night sky. The grin on his face never faded.

"The Alpha volunteers will be easy to find. However, as for the Omega subjects, we will have to be a little... forceful. I trust that you know what to do." Lotor's voice lowered again as Acxa nodded.

When it comes to finding the Omega subjects, bonded or unbonded, she knew the way to do it. Even if it meant kidnapping Omega from the streets...

"You may leave now. Let me rejoice in the beautiful view of a wonderful night." Lotor chuckled again as Acxa took her leave, closing the door behind her. Her eyes were cold as she walked down the dark hallways of Galra Inc.

This is the beginning of a new era of bonding...

 

* * *

 

Lance's eyes slowly began to open, his eyelids heavy as he tried to look around. His sight was a bit hazy, but as he blinked a couple of times, he noticed that he was in bed. The soft fabric underneath him was an indication of that, looking around to spot a familiar sight.

He was in his nest!

The notion surprised him, making him sit up quickly in reaction. He winced a bit, holding onto his hip. Touching it, he could tell that it was rubbed with some kind of a cream. Huh? It was really oily.

Wait a second! Hip? His scent glands?

Lance surveyed his body, looking at every scent gland he could see. They were still red and did hurt a bit but they felt much better than they did before. One crucial aspect of his abused scent glands was out of place, however, and that was the smell.

Lance couldn't smell any traces of Lotor, but just to double check, he leaned his wrist closer, sniffing at his scent gland. Huh? It's gone... What? It's gone! Gone!

Lance jumped happily in his nest, wincing at the action. Unfortunately the jump also made him destroy the top part of his nest as it collapsed on him and covered him with a number of blue and white blankets. He may have broken his nest but he doesn't care!

He doesn't smell anymore! He felt like crying tears of joy!

"Finally awake?" Lance tilted his head to the side when he heard Keith's voice, spotting the pale Omega sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. Now he remembers... Keith helped him... Keith... _Oh no_... Keith!

Lance quickly reached out for a pillow, burying his face into it.

Just before he passed out, Lance was naked. But now he's in bed, fully dressed in his pyjamas. That could mean only one thing...

"Y-You pervert! How could you defile my gentle body like that Keith! I trusted you!" Lance's cheeks were bright red, terrified with the thought that _the_  Keith Kogane saw him naked! FULLY NAKED!

He threw the pillow Keith's way, managing to hit him on the head, however, not with much force. Lance still felt a little hazy to use any force at the moment.

"You're welcome." Keith grumbled as he rubbed his face, grabbing the pillows from the floor, tossing it back into the nest gently, "And don't throw things; your wrists are still healing."

"It's not my fault you're a perv." Lance fired back, pulling a blanket tightly around him, retreating into his nest and peeking out of one of the eyeholes he'd professionally built. "How could you? Creepy fucker."

"Did you want me to leave you in the tub?" Keith asked with a raised brow. "I'd already ran you three bathes; any more and you'd have turned into a prune."

Keith settled himself on Lance's bed, just outside the nest, careful not to touch it without the tanned Omega's strict permission, "I also had to reapply the salve to your glands. I couldn't do that with you sleeping in a damn bathtub and freezing to death. I didn't have a lot of options."

"By the way." Keith leaned down to Lance's eyehole, just enough so those blue eyes could see his grin, because despite everything the pale Omega though this was a much better reaction to things than Lance's earlier miserable state, "You should thank Coran for that bag of Dr. Teal's he got you three years ago."

Lance's face turned pale, "W-What?"

"You hear me." Keith's grin widened, "That bag of Dr. Teal's _really_  helped."

Lance was frozen in place, his eyes wide, "No... you didn't."

"Oh yes I did." The pale Omega felt smug, folding his arms, "It still did it's job despite being _expired."_

"No... No! _Nope!_ Keith!" Lance sat up, peeking out of the destroyed roof of his nest. He began touching his body, assessing the damages. So far his skin looked clear, no pimples or blemishes in sight. Although he didn't let that fool him! A skin expert knew that pimples formed slowly, not in a day.

That's it! If he gets a pimple, Keith will hear about this!

"I can't believe you used a product that's three years old! THREE YEARS Keith! What if my skin turned green or something? What if you killed me!?"

The pale Omega rolled his eyes, "I was healing you, not killing you. You welcome."

"I could have died!" Lance stressed, burying his face into his pillow, "You don't understand... I stick to my skin routine to the dot! This will destroy me, no, it will ruin me! My life is over!"

"You're exaggerating Lance. You'll live." Keith looked to the side when he felt Blue jump up on the bed, walking up to him before brushing her head against Keith's hand. She mewed contently, settling herself in the pale Omega's lap.

"Blue! You'd betray me like that!?" Lance looked up, his brows furrowed.

"Clearly she has a good taste." Keith teased, patting the feline on the head, receiving a satisfied purr in return.

"The decency!" Lance let himself fall back into his nest, wincing when he felt his hip throb. Right, he had to take it easy.

He quieted down for a bit, thinking back on what happened. And a lot of things did happen... If it wasn't for Keith, Lance would still be in the bath, desperately trying to get rid of Lotor's disgusting stench. Keith saved him, pulled him back on his feet. Everything happened so quickly but... Keith was there, and that made a world of difference.

"Keith?"

"Hmm?" The pale Omega hummed, brushing Blue's head gently.

"T-Thanks. For everything." Lance managed to say, peeking out of the nest and looking at Keith.

"There's no need to thank me Lance. "Keith murmured, not looking at his fellow Omega, playing with the fluffy cat in his lap. Her little toe beans swatting at his hand every time he moved his hand to scratch at a new spot. Playing with this cat was way too relaxing, maybe he should think about getting a therapy pet, it should at least help with Shiro's PTSD if he got a service dog. Maybe get a cat like this one? A bird? Thoughts for later. "And stop freaking out about the salt, it's bested used by a certain date, but it doesn't expire. Plus, I ran you another oatmeal bath and rubbed you down with salve afterwards, your skin is fine."

Lance wasn't baited though, instead locking his eyes with Keith's own, his hands reaching out of the nest to catch to squeeze one of Keith's between them. "No Keith. _Thank you."_

"You did so much for me, and if it wasn't for you, I would still be in the bathroom, suffocating with Lotor's scent. You saved me." Lance tightened his hold on Keith's hand, bearing with the stings. This was important and he wanted Keith to know just how serious he was.

"I don't even know if I'll ever be able to pay you back for this. You're... really amazing Keith... I'm really thankful. Really, really thankful. _Thank you_  so much."

Blue began purring as well, rubbing her head against Keith's body affectionately

"I..." Keith tried, face going red as Lance's blue eyes stared so earnestly into his own. Fuck, Lance shouldn't be so nice to him, not after Lotor fucking attacked him and violated him because Keith was dumb enough to get Lance onto the bastard's radar.

Fuck.

He promised he wouldn't cry.

Teeth bit at his lip, eyes going watery as all the emotions he'd repressed during Lance's treatment started to spill forward. Fuck, why was he like this? He'd promised himself that he'd be strong for Lance. Yet, here he was, fucking crying and making it all about him like a selfish jackass. Lance deserved better than this. He smacked his own tight harshly, causing the skin to turn red as his hand came into contact with the flesh, swallowing down the selfish emotions that threatened to spill over. Long forgotten0 invisible hands continued her track over his body.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Keith forced his voice to remain even, "I thought...he..."

Fuck, Kogane, don't bring that shit up now.

"Never mind." Keith shook his head. "...it doesn't matter. Is there anything you need? More water? Blankets? Ice-cream?"

The tanned Omega sat up straight, blue eyes watching Keith in worry. Clenching his fists, Lance moved, embracing the pale Omega tightly. The gesture took Keith by surprise, his eyes widening slightly as he felt Lance's body press against his own. The brunette's hold was tight yet gentle at the same time.

At this point Lance didn't even care about the pain because this was more important than that. This was extremely important and he wasn't about to let it go, "Keith, it's okay."

Lance assured, moving his hand on top of Keith's head, "I know you're trying to be a big tough guy right now for some reason, but I don't want you to hold back your emotions like this. Just... Tell me what you really want to say. I'm here to listen. Just like you were here for me, I'm here for you."

The tanned Omega twirled his finger around a strand of black hair, moving just a tad bit so that he could look at Keith's face, "I hate to see you cry, but even more I hate to see you hit yourself like that. Why would you even do that?"

Wanting to get his message across as effectively as possible, Lance leaned his forehead against Keith's own, "You said you... cared about me but... I care about you too. You're not a burden and you're definitely not annoying or anything like that. Keith, we're not taking turns to support each other. We support one another when we need it."

Maybe he was being a stick in the mud but Lance felt that if he wasn't, then Keith would just push the issue to the side again, "I don't want you to feel this way around me. I... want to be a shoulder you can lean on. If you'd let me. I want to help you so, let me help you." He emphasized his words gently, reaching out to touch Keith's tight that the said Omega hit, "Please."

Before Keith even knew what was happening there were tears in his eyes.

Those were words Keith must have heard a hundred times from Shiro; words he must have _said_  a hundred times to Shiro. They never quite stuck the way they were suppose to, always fading under the weight of doubts and fear and anxiety. The Gane brothers were like that, all four of them, and they all needed to be constantly reminded that it was okay to not to be okay. It never stuck, but when someone reminded them it was always like a whole new world had been opened up to them. There wasn't anything that could quite peel open their hearts quite like being told it was okay to feel this way, and that someone cared despite that. Keith, being the way he was, had a particularly strong weakness for it.

The idea that they could both feel this way right now wasn't something he'd considered. Sure, he knew it was possible, and that it was best to be honest, but practice rarely matched up with theory. Shiro and Keith, their method of coping was pretending to be alright while the other was breaking down, each swallowing their pain and comforting the other even when everything felt like it was falling apart. There were days when Keith had to weigh Shiro down, forcing the older man to remain in bed, curling around his heavy body while he broke down silently. And when Shiro fell asleep the younger brother would lay there, slapping his own thigh over and over to keep the tears down so his older brother wouldn't wake up and break down again. Waiting patiently for Shiro's breakdown to end before letting himself become overcome with the toxic mess of his own emotions.

It had worked so well for them that Keith had never realized that this particular method of coping would actually be upsetting once someone actually _saw_  it play. He and Shiro were both so used to taking hits that, at some point, the thought that a few self administered slaps would be bad never occurred to them.

"I'm sorry." He hated himself so much, so fucking much. Why was he having such a hard damned time keeping control lately? "Fuck, I'm sorry, I'm not the one who should be a mess right now."

"And why not?" Lance asked, not letting go of the fellow Omega. He held onto Keith for assurance, trying to be as comforting as he could be, "You're allowed to be a mess whenever you want Keith. If you feel a certain way, show it. I might not understand everything but I'll try, because I really want to help you." He assured, stroking his hand gently over Keith's tight.

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to either. I won't force you into something you don't want to do, but I just want you to know that you're not a burden. If there's anything troubling you, then I want to help. I'll listen, try to. I'm here if you ever need to talk." Lance's voice was calm as he spoke, trying to tell Keith that everything would be okay.

Keith didn't deserve this. He should express himself freely and think about himself much more. This was just proof of the kind of influence the ARP website had on him. It was toxic, unhealthy for the pale Omega. Lance wished Keith could see it, but for now, he would try and make sure that Keith gets all the attention he needs.

"There are no turns." He emphasized, and he would say it over and over again if he needs to, "No turns whatsoever."

The pale Omega's forehead fell against Lance's own. He didn't bother holding back now, freely letting the tears in his eyes flow. He brought his hand up to slowly wrap around Lance's shoulder, unable to move the hand Lance had in his own grip. Everything felt warm again, so unbelievably warm, like last night when they'd scented one another.

"When Lotor sent that fucking text..." Keith's voice was surprisingly even, wanting to crack, but held together by sheer stubbornness. "...I thought...I thought so may things..."

"Lance." He forced himself to straighten up a bit, "Whatever he said...whatever he did...he's a bastard and a fucking liar who thinks he knows shit when he doesn't. He likes saying shit to get into your head..."

He wanted to say that it was his fault, that it happened because Lance was spending time with him, and to an extent that was true. But a small part of Keith's rational mind that still had some semblance of awareness and common sense knew that Lotor was just a fucking bastard and loved doing sick shit that made he feel like he was in control. The only thing Keith had done was put Lance on the sick fuck's radar, "...I was so scared...of what he'd done to you...you didn't deserve that Lance..."

Keith shook his head, "My phone...has been...going off for hours...I'm scared to check."

Shame filled him. He wished that he could keep it together a bit more, like Lance was, but it looked like that just wasn't an option anymore. Instead he was crying against someone who deserved to cry a lot more right now; someone who had been tortured and violated in one of the worst ways for long enough that Lotor had scented him badly. He bit his lip again, leaning more strongly against Lance's forehead, if the tanned Omega insisted that they didn't take turns than Keith was going to make damned sure that Lance knew it was okay for him to break down too. "I knew he didn't outright...rape you...he wouldn't risk that during courting...but he could do some much else that's just as bad..."

And he did.

"I thought...a lot of things..." Keith admitted, trying to find warmth in the places Lance and he were touching, and fuck if all he could think about now were Lance's lips trying to find his own back in the bathroom. It wasn't the place or the time, but Keith's entire body was on fire now, and the idea was such there now, "I'm sorry...I know you probably want to talk about it even less than I do...but it's not something we can ignore if we want to avoid long term psychological damage."

Lance sighed, closing his eyes as he felt Keith's warm forehead against his own. This was the moment when they would both talk about this. As he said himself, there are no turns. What happened today had an impact on them both and it was in this moment of weakness that Lance knew he could share his feelings as well. If it was Keith, it would be okay.

Both of them would lay out their fears and weaknesses. He won't hold back and neither should Keith.

"I was scared." The brunette admitted, opening his eyes halfway, " Before Lotor appeared, I just managed to shake off my guards. I hid in a bush and I wanted to come out when I was sure that they weren't nearby. Then I heard a branch snap behind me and this female Alpha appeared. At first I thought I would manage but then Lotor appeared out of nowhere and took me to his limousine."

Blue eyes opened fully to look into violet ones, "I wanted to push Lotor so many times but... This Alpha, Ezor, had a gun in her hand so I couldn't do anything. I just... let it happen. He... He did whatever he wanted to do and I couldn't do anything. I was terrified."

Lance couldn't hide his voice as it cracked towards the end, remembering what happened just hours ago, "I was terrified. It hurt so much that I thought I passed out a couple of times. The scariest thing though... My trigger... As he scented me, he found out what it was. One of my biggest triggers, no, actually, I think it's my biggest one. It's..."

He paused for a second, letting the tears fall down his cheeks. They were both a mess.

"It's... I'm... I can't handle intimate touches. If it's a person I know, then I don't worry as much. However, if it's a touch of someone I don't know, reaching out and overstepping the boundaries, then I panic. My breathing turns uneven and I feel like my body is collapsing at those times. I... did feel that way when I was with Lotor, and that's why it was so..." He paused, closing his eyes again.

"But do you wanna hear the crazy part? You'll probably think I'm a freak for thinking this but in some ways..." He hesitated, pushing through with his next words, "I thought that... It was a good thing. Everything that happened today... I thought it was good." He felt his voice crack towards the end again, pausing for a minute to steady himself.

"I just..." He remembered Lotor's words, the ones he said so many times.

 _You're nothing compared to Keith_.

"I thought that if I could share some of your pain, then all of your worries would be cut in half. If I could do that for you, then I thought it was worth it. The text message we both received, and now Lotor as well, both of these are good things. If I endured this, then you would have less of... this... aimed at you. I'm..." Lance paused again before resuming.

"It won't matter if it's me. I'm nobody compared to you. So..." In his own sick way, "I was glad it happened."

"You're not nobody." Keith shook his head, forehead never leaving Lance's, "And your pain doesn't cause me any relief, Lance."

And now he understood how Lance must have felt witnessing Keith's bad coping habits, because the tanned Omega was just as bad, worse even, that his own. It pissed him off knowing hat Lance was putting that shit in his head, or that someone else had put the shit in his head. Keith wasn’t going to stand for it, "You're my friend and I care about you. You being hurt doesn't somehow take my pain away, Lance, it only makes it worse."

He removed his hand from Lance's shoulder, mindful of the trigger that Lance had revealed to him, instead placing it on his lap for the brunette to take whenever he felt up to it. "I'm sorry if that doesn't help, but it's the truth. What happened to you with Lotor? That was ten times worse than any date he's taken me on or any time he's insulted me."

Keith bites the edge of the tongue, shaking his head in frustration, "I don't ever want to think that shit about yourself again. Even if I have to tell you a hundred times; you're not nothing."

Lance tried to fight with the conflicting feelings inside him, the loss of Keith's touch not helping his cause at all. He knew that Keith was probably mindful of his new discovery, only having the best intentions in mind when moving his hand away, and yet... Why did it make Lance feel so empty?

He hated the way his body conveniently decided when a touch was okay and when it wasn't, because now he wanted nothing more than to have Keith's hand back on him. The warmth of it assuring in a way that it made him feel like he wasn't alone. Now that it was gone, he felt empty again, despite Keith literally leaning his forehead against his own.

Lance hated this... The way his body felt like breaking down at certain times, but then craving touch a moment later. The feelings he felt were so contradicting, and in a way they were a sign that he was broken. They made him go insane and he honestly felt like he couldn't handle it anymore.

He reached out to take Keith's hand, returning it back to where it was before he moved it away. This wasn't triggering, far from it. At least that's what his body decided at this very moment.

"I..." Lance didn't really know what to say. If only Keith knew the truth about him, he would understand that he really was _nothing._

The brunette closed his eyes again, sighing. "Is it normal that I don't know what to say? It's probably not. I don't know anymore Keith. I really don't know." He admitted, deciding to say what he really felt.

"That's fine." Keith didn't move his hand this time. Instead he took Lance's placement on his hand as a sign. He risked leaning further forward, bringing himself into an almost-hug with Lance, half because he thought Lance wanted it and half because _he_  needed it. "It's normal not to have it all together right now. I don't either."

He didn’t move his forehead, instead basking in the warmth that was already there. He was intimately aware of Lance's breath on his skin, too warm, and thoughts of an almost kiss invaded his thoughts again. It would be easy to kiss Lance right now, if it were the time for such things, but it wasn't.

So he talked instead, "I wish I knew what to say. I feel useless right now and I don't know what to say. I want to let you everything will be alright, but I know what it's like to hear that after shit like this, so I won't."

"I'm triggered by verbal cues." Keith jumped to another topic, trying to find some connection to Lance. Try to connect and let Lance know that Keith /trusted/ him and that he wasn't nothing, not to Keith. "I'm touch-starved because of childhood neglect, and you already know about my foster homes, but I can take physical pain. Verbal assault, on the other hand, gets me every time. Lotor hit some pretty hard trigger words at the Korean place."

And that would explain why Keith reacted so strongly in the car. He looked out of it, his mind in a completely different place as they drove, taking him back to the past to relive those memories. Lance's trigger was the complete opposite to Keith's own so he had no way of judging it. However, he knew what verbal insults felt like. They pierced through you like a sharp knife, leaving you wounded and bleeding. That's what Lance tried to compare it to, the thought of it frightening. The best way to describe them would be to call them _invisible wounds._

"Is that why you said that touch was 'weird'? Because you're not use to it?" The tanned Omega asked as he closed the hug. Ahh... It felt nice.

Lance tightened his hold on Keith, assuring himself that Keith's touches would never be triggering for him, but also in a way letting Keith know that he had nothing to worry about. He wants the pale Omega to know that it was okay, and that he shouldn't worry about his triggers. If anything, he wants Keith to touch him all the same like he did before. The knowledge of his trigger shouldn't affect the two of them, it changes nothing.

"Lotor is a dick." Lance stated the obvious, "I'm sorry you had to go through that. Next time I see him, I'll superglue his mouth shut. Do you think that'll work? Nope, probably not." It would be a miracle if Lotor would ever shut his trap, "I'll figure something out." He made a mental note to watch out for any words or topics that may trigger Keith in the future.

"But in a way we're two sides of the same coin. Different but alike at the same time." It sucked that they were talking about triggers because if this was a normal society, neither of the two Omegas would have them. It just shows what kind of a twisted world they lived in.

"We probably should have documented what happened and presented it to a legal council so his rights to court either of us would be stripped." Keith mussed, leaning into Lance's touch, his cheek connecting with Lances as he moved to pull the tanned Omega into a closer hug. "I didn't think about it though. I just saw you and knew I had to help you as fast as I could. I couldn't stand how hurt you were."

He breathed in, taking a sniff of Lance just to be sure Lotor's smell was really gone. Lance's own scent was weakened from the detoxing and treatment, covered by eucalyptus and oats, but his glands should start producing his natural smell within another hour or so. Except the damaged gland, it would take a while for that one to heal. Keith half wanted to cover that one with his own scent, but knew better than to try for a number of obvious reasons.

He brought his face closer to Lance's, pressing his lips lightly against the tanned cheek, "It's alright Lance. You don't have to worry about me. Next time I see Lotor I'll stab him and dump his body in a Taco Bell trashcan."

It probably would have been funny if he weren't seriously considering it.

Lance's cheeks rapidly gained a tint of red in them, surprised by the feel of Keith's lips. Suddenly he felt very fortunate to be in an embrace because that meant that Keith couldn't see his face. He was used to soft pecks on the lips but somehow getting one from Keith was different. Maybe it was because Keith admitted to being touch-starved? Lance was probably thinking too much into this... Then again, why did the gesture make him feel so warm?

"But I can't help it. I worry about you too Keith." He admitted, feeling the heartbeat in his chest slowly fasten.

"I'll throw those words back at you because when you were telling me about your past, I felt useless. I really didn't know what to do, and it made me so mad. In the end I thought sweet-talking you would be the only way to help you. I'm glad it worked on preventing you from going into a Heat like state." And he really meant that.

"Instead of a trashcan, we should throw Lotor out into the sea. He won't bother anyone there, and I bet the sharks would love to listen to him talk all day." He tried to tease but felt himself failing to do so, conscious of his closeness with Keith now.

Keith hummed, seriously considering the words Lance shared. "You're not supposed to throw trash in the ocean Lance."

That, at least, got a tired chuckle out of Lance. Keith would take that as progress. At least they were being honest with themselves and not actively trying to play anything off with masks now. The pale Omega thought back to his psychology classes, trying to think if there were anything he learned that would help him decide what to do next, unfortunately he couldn't think of anything.

"Do...you want me to sweet-talk you again?" Keith asked, not knowing what else to do or what else to say. "Or would you like to lay down? Be honest with me Lance; what do you want to do? I don't want to trigger you, so I'll let you decide."

The tanned Omega smiled in reaction, bringing his hand up to rest on Keith's cheek, "Keith, listen." He spoke softly and yet clearly to get his message across, "Remember when we talked about triggers before? I didn't tell you what mine where at the time but I did say that you shouldn't worry about it. You won't trigger me Keith. Trust me."

Taking Keith up on the offer, he gently pushed the fellow Omega to the side, making them both fall down onto the soft mattress of the bed. The action did make them distance themselves a bit, now looking at each other's faces as they spoke, "You want proof?" Lance asked with newfound bravery, index finger touching the tip of Keith's nose.

"A pervert never forgets what he's seen. I won't back down on this." He tapped Keith's nose with his finger, "I surrendered myself to you and let you touch me on my own free will. You didn't trigger me." He moved his hand, taking Keith's wrist into his own. He raised Keith's hand between them, opening it so that it was fully open, all of his fingers upright.

"Your touch is gentle, just like a feather. I might be insulting you by comparing you to Lotor but I can't tell you what a world of difference it is. I can't even find a comparison, be honoured mullet." He closed Keith's hand again, bringing it up to his chest. Although he was careful not to place it too close to his malfunctioning heartbeat.

"You made a grave mistake coming here Keith Kogane. _Oh,_ why you ask? If you didn't notice, you're in my domain now. I know I couldn't welcome you properly but, welcome to my room. I hope you like it." The tanned Omega's blue eyes moved to Keith's own, moving his hand to touch the tip of Keith's nose again while his other hand held Keith's wrist close.

"I can never resist the offer of an alluring fragrance, and seeing that you're in my domain, I don't think you can refuse either." He tapped Keith's nose gently with each syllable.

It occurred to Keith that things were taking a very strange turn now. What, exactly, was going on between them right now he couldn't say. But the air had changed now, and while it still felt like the both of them were on the edge of falling apart again, there was something else charging them now.

Taking a deep breath through his nose, the pale Omega relaxed his body and let his scent roll of him in waves. Lance probably wouldn't be able to return the gesture right now, but Keith was content so long as the brunette relaxed. He didn't know what Lance was planning, but so long as his friend was comforted than he was content to sit here in the taller boy's hold.

Lance's eyelids lowered, feeling the effects of the sweet-talk take a tool on him. His body was getting heavier and heavier, and by now, he was sure that he would fall asleep again. "Not so strong." He let Keith know, silently asking him to somehow use less of the sweet-talk.

Because it was originally a defense mechanism, Omegas had the ability to adjust just how strong they wanted their sweet-talks to be. In this case, Keith's scent wasn't very strong but because of his weakened state, Lance did feel more prone to it than usual.

Luckily Keith got the message, Lance sniffing the air to tell that the sweet-talk was a bit weaker now, however, still relaxing. Now he felt confident that he wouldn't fall asleep again, but he did feel a bit dizzy.

Lance's eyelids were halfway opened, his orbs observing Keith's face. His heartbeat was going crazy, and maybe it was because of the sweet-talk, but he felt the need to move closer. He could almost feel Keith's breath against his lips as he moved, now very close as he placed his hand on Keith's cheek.

"Does my touch make you feel weird too?" He asked without thinking much about it, his blue eyes never leaving Keith.

"Of course not." Keith replied, moving himself a little closer to Lance. "We talked about this last night; I feel comfortable with you."

The ravenette leaned his head forward to meet Lance's again. His own eyes half closed as he allowed himself to absorbed the warmth from his body. It wasn't magical like the night before, but they were close again and the strange charge in the air was winding him down from his previous worry. He buried his face into the blankets a bit, taking in the softness of the blankets, and finding comfort in the feel of Lance's hand against his cheek.

Probably emotional exhaustion and need for contact.

Keith leaned forward, kissing Lance's cheek again, this time for a bit longer and with even more softness. "I think... we're going to be okay now. Not completely, but enough."

The gesture made Lance's poor heart twist and twirl, the beating of it now abnormally obvious. He traced his thumb against the soft pale cheek, his tired body unmoving. For some reason he felt anxious, had the need to...

"Yeah." Lance whispered in reply, his thumb now moving to trace Keith's upper lip.

Keith's pecks were a bit sloppy but it only made the brunette wonder, did Keith have his first kiss yet? Being an Omega, Lance would assume that he did. He most likely kissed before, yet Lance felt the need to ask. He didn't want to assume, not when it came to Keith.

"Keith." The tanned Omega spoke gently, "Are you a kiss virgin?"

"What?!" Keith's eyes snapped open, and his heart jumped the slightest bit.

"I've kissed Pidge on the forehead once." Keith rolled his eyes away form Lance's, trying to think of the instances he'd kissed someone, "And I kissed Shiro a few times; mostly on the eyelids."

There were also a few Alpha who'd forced their mouths on him before, but Keith never returned those. He always ripped his lips away and turned his face out of reach as quickly as he could. He didn't know if those slimy mouth presses counted though. "Do unwanted aggressive mouth presses that I didn't return count?"

"No." Lance's reply was instant, ceasing his hand's movement but resting it on Keith's cheek. Such kisses could never be counted. It made Lance's smile drop a little now that he had the confirmation of _those_  types of kisses. It hurt to know that Keith would fall victim to them.

His eyes were on the fellow Omega, contemplating on what he was about to ask. Perhaps it was because he felt a bit dizzy, tired and out of it but he really wanted to try this. If anything, his heartbeat was now going over hundred miles an hour and at this point, he couldn't take it anymore.

The brunette leaned close, dangerously closer than ever before. With the near distance, Lance could see the details of Keith's eyes clearly, his hand on the other's cheek.

"Do you want to try?" He whispered, unmoving from Keith's gaze, "With me."

The pale Omega was unbearably quiet for a while, his only response a confused round of blinking as his face twisted a bit. Lance regretted asking almost immediately, and almost took the question back, ready to play it off as a joke. But Keith's face evened out, nodding his head instead, and answered in the softest voice Lance had heard from the pale boy yet. "Okay."

Keith leaned forward first, pressing his lips so softly against Lance's own that he barely registered the sensation. Keith puckered his lips a bit, his teeth slightly brushing against Lance's own. The ravenette hesitated, as if unsure where to go from here, not that Lance was at all surprised. This was Keith's first kiss.

Keith's attempt made Lance smile, breaking the kiss for a second so that the tanned Omega could curl his lips. Definitely a kiss virgin. However, with practice, Lance was sure that he would get the hang of it.

When it came to kissing, comfort was important. If those who kissed were not comfortable, then it would only make the experience less enjoyable. He wanted to let Keith know that making mistakes like this was fine, it was normal. He wouldn't judge him for it, especially considering his past experiences.

If Keith had been kissed forcefully before, it must have left him with some kind of a trauma. Nothing major, but it still was to blame for placing a negative connotation for something as gentle as a kiss.

Lance would attempt to show this other side of kissing to Keith.

Gently, the tanned Omega placed his hand softly against Keith's left cheek again, stroking the skin in assurance. Then he carefully tilted Keith's head a bit to the side so that it would be easier for him. If they just go for it, of course their teeth would clash. Amateur mistakes, but then again, it was cute.

Lance took it slowly at first, placing a few pecks on Keith's lips before going any further. He could feel the pale Omega react to the gesture positively, giving Lance a signal to go on.

He stuck out his tongue, asking for permission. This gave Keith the ability to refuse if he so wished and Lance wouldn't judge him for it. Kissing was an enjoyable experience, not something forceful.

Luckily Keith did comply, following Lance's lead and giving him control over the act. Tilting the head had a major difference and now instead of worrying about bumping into each other's teeth, they could focus on enjoying the kiss. 

At first it was strange, the notion a bit... weird. However, somehow it turned out to be surprisingly pleasant. The kiss was slow and gave Keith the room to learn and explore. He wasn't rushed and was given the freedom to pull away whenever he wished.

Lance's hand on his cheek moved further up his ear, the ends of his fingers now touching his black hair. What took Keith by surprise was the way Lance ran his fingers through the black hair, slow in movement but also adding pleasure to the kiss in a way Keith didn't know it could.

Keith snaked his hands around Lance's waist and up his back, gripping at the tanned Omega's shoulder blades. He hoped that was right. It _felt_  right and gave him something to do with his hands.

Deciding that he was worrying too much, Keith closed his eyes and relaxed his body again. He was content to let Lance lead them, him having excellent control of the situation and actual experience with this sort of thing. He would gladly sit back and follow whatever cues the brunette gave him, and if it got weird or uncomfortable he'd just pull back.

Mind settled, Keith let himself melt into the kiss. If he'd felt warm before, it was nothing compared to now. His entire body felt like fire. Lance's skin burning wherever it touched. The heartbeat in his chest pounded like a war drum, and he was half sure the other Omega could feel it again his chest.

Fuck, Keith's _toes_  were curling. Like some cheesy novel.

Lance, for his part, rolled onto his side. Keith's face under his now as the brunette lead the kiss a bit deeper, his tongue slowly creeping into the ravenette's mouth and exploring every crevasse slowly. Rolling over teeth and playing at the gums; teasing playfully at Keith's own tongue.

By now the kiss had a tint of a playful aspect within it as well, although it maintained it's open nature. No matter how deep it went, or how fast or slow they would go, Keith always had the choice to move away, to refuse, which was something Lance knew was extremely important in this moment.

Whenever they would get too heated up in the moment, Lance would be the one to step on the breaks for a second, breaking the kiss and letting Keith fill his lungs with air before going at it again. Taking a break was important because it enhanced the experience. Plus everyone needs air to breathe, and kisses were definitely not meant to suffocate people. Not at all.

Everything came back to the sense of relaxing and feeling comfortable in the act. Lance noted that Keith's movements did begin gaining on confidence which was definitely a good sign. It was excellent progress. Keith's past didn't affect him to the point where he would hold back completely, which Lance was more than thankful for. There was potential here, a young cub learning to take his first steps.

Lance couldn't help but move both of his hands onto Keith's hair, stroking the soft black locks gently. He carefully massaged at the scalp with his nails, adding onto the pleasure. He was tempted to touch elsewhere, to let Keith know that the kiss could be even _better,_ but he didn't want to risk it. This was Keith's first kiss so it was only natural that they were taking baby steps.

Lance encouraged Keith's movement as well, not moving away as Keith's hands moved over his back. He encouraged the gesture, relishing the kiss himself.

Keith was so sweet. Not only did his scent smell of allspice, but Keith himself tasted of a fiery flavor. It had a tint of freshness in it but also a spicy kind of taste. It was delicious, alluring in it's sweetness.

Lance pulled back to take another breath, pausing to admire Keith's pink face as he did. He leaned in for a few fresh pecks, hands brushing through the ravenette's soft hair, bringing one hand behind his neck to help deepen the next kiss. The pale Omega let him, leaning his head back instinctively.

Fuck, he was learning already. How the hell had Lance gotten so lucky?

That's when the reality of the situation hit him.

He was kissing _the_  Keith Kogane, most popular Omega in the community, infamous younger brother of Takashi Shirogane, number one role model and symbol of for every freshly presented Omega kid out there, guy whose picture Lance had cut out of magazines right alongside his brother...

And Lance was kissing him.

Lance was his _first_  real kiss.

 _Holy fuck_.

Keith must have noticed his attention waning, because he made a noise and pulled away, violet eyes peeking open. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Lance leaned down and pecked Keith's lips again, slightly biting at the pinkish bottom lip. "Just thinking about what a good kisser you'll be by the time I'm done."

Keith hummed, eyes falling closed again as he let himself be pulled back into the warm kisses.

By now both of them lost track of time, the kiss sinking them deeper and deeper into it's pleasures. Lance was somewhat conscious of the fact that they might have been at it for a while now, but he didn't care. He wanted to relish the kiss for as long as he could, knowing that it wasn't about how long they would go at it, but for how long they wanted to do it. Time was irrelevant.

Since it was Keith's first kiss, the brunette was also aware of the fact that any uncertain moves could result in possible misunderstandings. Lance didn't pull away, deciding that he would let Keith decide when he had enough. Due to the lack of experience, Keith might interpret his stopping as a sign of rejection, and Lance didn't want that.

Not when rejection was the last thing on his mind.

Lance was in control but they would stop on Keith's terms. Yes, that would be for the best. At least for the first kiss, because it was so crucially important that Keith didn't feel rejected in any way.

The kiss also seemed to have an effect on Keith's scent as more and more time passed, making his sweet-talking sweeter and sweeter. Keith might have been doing it unconsciously, something at the back of his mind that he wasn't aware of, yet somehow the smell of allspice wasn't dizzying at all. Rather it's sweetness added to the magic of the kiss.

Lance may have kissed before but he could confidently say that this was one of the best kisses he ever had, if not the best. He never felt as warm as this before.

Eventually Keith did pull away. When he did it was all pink faced and flushed, his eyes not quiet able to meet Lance's at first. The reality of what they'd done was starting to sink in; causing his face to get redder and redder. He didn't pull away, though, so Lance was content to hold him while the pale Omega composed himself. He rubbed circles in his back, other hand still lightly settled on the back of Keith’s head.

Violet eyes eventually meet blue again, and Keith opened his mouth to speak. "That was... good."

Keith shifted a bit, unsure what to do or say now that the kiss was over, or what it meant at all. He didn't know how to convey how good everything had felt. This was all new territory for him, and what they would do now was lost on him. So he waited for Lance to speak, knowing his fellow Omega was better at starting emotional stuff than him.

Lance let out a quiet purr, moving his hand through Keith's hair. He smiled softly, trying to convey his contentment but also the notion that Keith didn't have to say anything at all. It was okay, he didn't have to do anything. He remained close, not moving away but relishing in the closeness between them. One would think that now would be a good time to crack a joke or something like that in order to get rid of the tense atmosphere, but that is a wrong way to go about it.

Instead Lance didn't say anything, staying close as he responded to Keith's words, "It was perfect." He let the pale Omega know, staying in place while focusing his attention on rubbing circles on Keith's back now. He didn't want Keith to feel as if he had to do anything right away, say something, anything. The best way to handle the aftermath of first kisses was to just take a breath and slow down your thoughts. What they do after the kiss would come to them naturally.

"Are you okay?" Lance asked, a bit concerned if Keith was really fine with what just happened.

"Yeah." Keith blinked, taking in the everything slowly. "Yeah. I'm good."

Lance purred again, pulling Keith into a little squeeze, he rested his forehead back on Keith's again. This time Keith was _very_  aware of the hot breath on his cheeks and how easy it would be to fall back into a kiss. The way Lance was purring, the pale Omega had no doubt his companion would be scenting him again if his glands were working yet. Keith wanted to pick up the slack on that, but he was still a doctor and was consciously aware that the process would hurt Lance very much right now, and may even trigger a panic attack. That was the last thing he wanted after what they'd done.

Instead Keith nuzzled the blankets a bit and rested in Lance's arms.

They laid there like that for the better part of an hour; basking in each other's heat. Earlier panic long forgotten under Lance's careful pampering. Keith honestly would have fallen asleep there if an intrusive thought hadn't sprung up from the depths of his memory and bombarded his brain with a sudden awareness.

He shot up, startling Lance a bit, "Shit. I need to check my phone."

Lance wrinkled his nose, "Why?"

Keith reached into his pockets, looking for the thin device, frantic in his search, "Because I dropped into group chat looking for you earlier. I panicked, told them about Lotor, then dropped from the face of the Earth for hours."

"What?" Lance sat up, the information slowly sinking in before his eyes suddenly widened. He quickly scattered for his phone, looking around but eventually spotting it on the ground. He stood up from the bed, grabbing it while Keith looked at his own phone as well.

What they both saw shocked them.

[ _6 Hours Ago_ ]

 **JusticeForRover** : Guys? Anyone here? GUYS! HELLO!

 **JusticeForRover** : FUCKING BASTARDS! ANWER ME!

 **JusticeForRover** : IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF A REVENGE PRANK KOGANE THEN IT'S NOT FUNNY! DON'T JUST DROP A BOMB SHELL LIKE THAT AND THEN DISAPPEAR FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH!

User **HunkyBear** logged in!

 **HunkyBear** : I JUST CHECKED THE MESSAGES! WHAT'S GOING ON!?

 **JusticeForRover** : FUCKING FINALLY! SOMEONE DECIDED TO SHOW UP! HUNK WHAT'S HAPPENING?????????

 **HunkyBear** : What? I just wanted to ask you! What happened to Lance????? What does Lotor got to do with any of this!?!?!?!?

 **JusticeForRover** : I DON'T KNOW! KOGANE! ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE! I SWEAR I'LL TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF!

 **HunkyBear** : I'm going to Lance's house!

 **JusticeForRover** : I'M COMING WITH YOU! I BET KOGANE WILL BE THERE TO. BASTARD!

[ _4 Hours Ago_ ]

 **JusticeForRover** : Just letting you know that you're a dead man Kogane. Shiro's on his way to the Alteanis mansion to whip your ass. Sorry, not sorry.

 **HunkyBear** : Lance, when you read this, just know that we're all downstairs. We know what happened and that Keith is there with you. I hope you're okay...

[ _2 Hours Ago_ ]

 **JusticeForRover** : THE WHOLE GANG IS HERE! CHILLING WHILE RELISHING THE DEEP FEELING OF TERROR FOR OUR FRIEND'S SAFETY.

 **JusticeForRover** : Answer. Your. Phone. When. You. See. This. Kogane.

User **SpaceDad** has joined the chat group!

 **SpaceDad** : Keith, I texted you a couple of times but I'm not sure if you saw the messages. Please message me back when you see this. I understand that you're busy and I'm proud of you for that but just let us know what's happening. Allura is worried.

 **HunkyBear** : Please guys... Shay is crying...

Lance stared at his phone in horror, head moving up to look at Keith with newfound dread, "We need to go downstairs." He quickly reached out for his robe, taking a clean towel to cover the exposed red marks as well.

"I'm a terrible human being." Keith groaned, face falling into his hands, "Fuck, I just wanted to take care of you and didn't want to see Lotor's text, I forgot that I'd told anyone."

The pale Omega composed himself quickly though, peaking between his fingers to study his companion before standing up. He stood and took a few steps toward Lance, grabbing the edges of the robe sleeves and helping fold them properly over the red sores, no one else needed to see the damage done to the tanned Omega. This was a private thing, and everyone would get their explanation from Lance and Keith themselves, not be left to make assumptions and fly into a rage by the sight of hurt glands.

"Luckily you don't smell anything like Lotor." Keith muttered, helping Lance adjust the towel around his neck in a way that would look as natural as possible without hurting the sensitive glands, "Granted, you don't exactly smell like yourself right now, but you smell like oats and salt so that's good. Salt smells enough like your natural scent that they won't freak out."

"Oh quiznak." Lance was low-key panicking, "Fuck. They're all probably losing their damned minds."

Keith paused, fist tightly clenched around the neck helms of Lance's robe. Shiro was certainly going through some mild panic right now, probably keeping it together my sheer force of will and constant reminders of the fact that there needed to be a voice of reason. From the group chat alone it looked like Pidge, Hunk, and Shay had devolved into panic. It's likely that, if they were all downstairs together for two hours now and had prolonged contact before then, that they'd all taken the sides of the story they knew and shared it to puzzle their way through the story. By now they'd certainly put the pieces together and figured out roughly what happened, and how close Keith came to a full on meltdown when he left to help Lance.

_Fuck._

The pale Omega was suddenly very keen on never leaving this room again. Judging by Lance's face, he was figuring out what Keith had put together as well, and the dread was spreading.

"We can text them." Keith offered with a grimace, "Let them know we're okay and get ourselves together before we go down. Work out how we wanna tell them and whatnot."

Lance thought about Keith's proposal, nodding to agree, "Good idea. It's better than going in without a plan." But it wasn't like they could lie. What will Allura think about this? Oh _no..._ Allura... Dread washed over Lance as the realization hit him. She'll know about Lotor and everything that happened today. Her knowing about Lotor was okay but her finding out about today's events? That scared him.

 _Calm down McClain_.

All Allura knows is that he had an encounter with Lotor, even though the thought that Pidge and Hunk might have put the clues together gave him anxiety. Allura would have found out about this either way so maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought? He'll have to keep it together and hope that all Allura knows about are today's events.

Shiro wouldn't sell him out, would he?

"Let's reply." Lance took Keith's hand, leading him back onto the bed. They both sat down on the edge, staring at their phones with dread. How do they even begin?

"I'll reply first." The brunette turned to Keith, "To let them know I'm okay. Then we can plan on what to say before going downstairs."

Not wasting the time, Lance logged onto the group chat.

User **TheBlueTailor** logged in!

 **TheBlueTailor** : I'm okay. I'm alive. Sorry.

 **HunkyBear** : LANCE! THANK GOODNESS!!!! ARE YOU OKAY???? WANT ME TO COME UPSTAIRS??? WHAT HAPPENED???

 **JusticeForRover** : You have a lot of explaining to do. This better be good.

 **TheBlueTailor** : I'll explain everything. Keith and I will come downstairs, just give us a second.

 **HunkyBear** : It doesn't sound like you're okay. Are you hurt? How badly hurt are you? Oh /god/... Can I come upstairs?

 **TheBlueTailor** : No! Nope! Hunk it's okay! Just give me a minute, I'll be down in a bit!

 **JusticeForRover** : Bring Kogane with you! I hunger for his blood!

 **HunkyBear** : I'm so relieved... But you better come downstairs Lance! If you don't come in another thirty minutes, I'm busting that door down! You hear me!?

 **TheBlueTailor** : I got it Hunk! Geez!

 **SpaceDad** : Lance! Are you okay? Allura is extremely concerned. I understand that you need a bit of time but the sooner you come, the better.

Seeing Shiro respond, Keith decided to join in as well. He had to assure everyone that everything was under control

User **RedLionBlade** logged in!

 **RedLionBlade** : Lance is okay. Don't worry Shiro, we'll come downstairs in a second.

 **JusticeForRover** : LOOK WHO DECIDED TO SHOW UP! I. Am. Furious.

 **SpaceDad** : We'll be waiting for you. Don't take too long.

 **RedLionBlade** : We'll be down soon. We're okay. We'll explain everything. No one do anything drastic; this is still Lance's safe spot right now so don't come bursting in. Just give us a few minutes.

Keith took a deep breath and gently placed down his phone after sending the last message. He took a deep breath, plopping back down on the bed and running his hands through his hair, "Alright, we brought some time. How are we going to do this?"

Lance twisted his hands together, "What do you think we should tell them?"

"Kolivan probably already told Shiro about my panic attack." Keith supplied, "He knew about the attack, but not about Lotor, and he told Allura that it was probably the stalker that texted last night messing with our heads. Pidge and Hunk know it's Lotor that attacked you, so they probably shared that once they were able to get in touch with everyone. So Shiro knows I didn't tell him the entire truth before leaving the mansion, and he probably told Allura."

Keith took a deep breath, "So what they know is this: you were attacked, Lotor contacted me about it, I stormed off in the middle of a panic attack to find you, ended up at Allura's office and got your address, showed up here and entered your safe spot at some point, and we haven't been heard from until a good six hours later."

"Fuck." Lance cursed, hands running though his own hair now, "How are we going to explain _that_  without sending them into a rage? I saw Shiro when Lotor sent you _gifts_  and caused you to pass out. Allura and Shiro are going to _losing their quiznacking minds_  when we come down."

"Not to mention Pidge and Hunk." Keith pointed out, "Beta or not, Hunk's going to be mad. All their natural instincts alone are going to drive them into a rage."

"So we'll have three pissed Alpha and a pissed Beta on our hands." Lance crossed his arms. "Great, perfect, just what we needed."

"Five pissed Alphas." Keith corrected, "Kolivan and another guard are Alphas and they'll be angry as well. Not to mention Coran seems found of you, and Antok will have heard by now and come rushing to Kolivan's side."

 _"Oh._ That is _so_  much better." Lance muttered sarcastically, "Fuck. I can't believe we forgot about them."

"We were focusing on healing." Keith shrugged, "Between our own frazzled state and our natural instincts letting people outside our safe spot know what's going on was the last thing on our minds."

Lance sighed heavily, shoulders slumping, "I know. And I don't regret the time spent in here for a second, but I wish it didn't mean we were in this situation. How are we going to calm the down?"

"We can't sweet-talk them. My scent alone can't calm down that many people." Keith's eyebrows knitted, "It'll take at least another hour before your glands start filling up again. Which, by the way, they're going to notice your scent is gone."

"So, depending on how we break this to them, everyone could fly into a rage." Lance pointed out with a frown, "And our only hope is that someone keeps a level head long enough to help us calm down the ones that flip their shit?"

"Pretty much." Keith shrugged again, liking the idea about as much as his companion, "We can't exactly hide the attack from them. The pain in your sore glands is going to last another few days, and that's not even _mentioning_  the damaged gland on your hip."

"You're not helping." Lance's voice sounded mildly panicked now, his hands brushing through his hair again.

"I'm being realistic." Keith kept calm, or at least was able to pretend he was keeping calm better than Lance, "We can't afford to be thrown off. We haven't even brought in the fact that I ran out of my mansion under a panic attack, caused a scene at Altea Corp, and disappeared."

"We're screwed." Lance breathed, "Maybe we can just hide here and wait it out."

"Hunk said he'd burst in and get us if we didn't come out." Keith pointed out, "I'm not sure if my reminder did anything to help them remember that anyone but an Omega entering an Omega's safe spot without permission in a giant taboo, not the way they are right now. If some burst in while we're here, it'll send _us_  into another panic and make things worse."

Lance grumbled at the thought, his leg nervously bouncing in place. They were doomed, done for, gone. There was no hope for them, which meant that in the end, they would just have to suck it up and face everyone downstairs.

No! They couldn't even do that! The situation was dangerous and will definitely end badly. Furious Alphas were never good, especially in presence of Omegas who were weak to their enhanced scents. It could cause their inner instincts to awaken, possibly ending up with a few Alphas fighting.

Both Keith and Lance dreaded the possible outcome.

The tanned Omega thought hard on this, an idea coming to mind. He sat up, turning to face Keith with a serious expression.

"The way things are now, it's us against everyone else. If it's like that, then why don't we try converting some of them to our side?" Lance raised up his phone, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"We'll text someone privately and tell them to come upstairs unnoticed. We'll talk to people one by one until only the most problematic ones are remaining." It was a pretty good idea. One cannot beat a group but if they divide and conquer them, then they'll have a chance.

"That's..." Keith thought about it, a hand on his chin. "Actually that's a pretty good idea." He agreed. Simple but effective. "Although they would have to come into our safe space. Would you be okay with that?"

Lance sighed, leaning his hands against the mattress, "I'll have to. It won't be that bad because I know everyone downstairs. I think I'll manage."

Keith was uncertain, not sure if they should really go through with this now.

The tanned Omega noticed this, placing a hand on Keith's shoulder, "It's fine Keith. We have no choice. Worse things can happen if we don't do something."

Feeling the urgency of the situation, Lance thought of who they could call up first. Someone they could trust...

"I'm thinking we should call one person up, and then maybe a second? We should choose between Shiro, Hunk, Coran, Shay, Matt and Kolivan. I think they'll be willing to comply."

"Sounds good." Thinking about who they can count on first, Keith suggested a name, "How about Kolivan? I think that everyone would notice if Shiro disappeared, same with Coran and Matt too. Hunk and Shay are an option as well but Pidge would be an issue here. She'd definitely notice if they disappeared.

"Pidge is a savage." Lance noted, "Then Koli it is."

"Right. I'll text him." Keith searched for Kolivan's phone number, texting his head guard the plan. He hoped Kolivan would comply and understand the urgency of the situation because as things were right now, it could get bloody.

Keith sent a quick text roughly explaining the situation to his bodyguard, who responded almost immediately, confirming that he would be there shortly. It took only a few quick minutes for a knock to sound at the door, causing both Keith and Lance to jump at the sudden noise.

They both shared a nervous look, both their inner Omegas displeased by the idea of letting an already mated Alpha that was only loosely related inside their safe spot. It wasn't something that could back out of though, not with the situation they were in. Keith scurried over to the door, unlocking it before backing away, moving to stand next to his fellow Omega.

Lance cleared his throat. "Come in."

The door slowly opened. Kolivan peeked inside first, making sure that both Omega present were alright, before slipping inside and quietly closing the door behind him. The man looked distinctly uncomfortable, but his eyes zeroed in on the two wounded parties and he was able to keep a neutral face, "You wished to speak to me before you presented yourselves to your families?"

Keith would have been able to take him seriously if he weren't wearing a French maid apron.

"Koli! What are you wearing?" Lance also lost track of his priorities at the sight, eyes blowing wide in bewilderment.

"Ms. Alteanis' personal assistant insisted my man and I indulge in "stress cleaning" as a way to distract ourselves and keep calm under the circumstances. He also insisted the apron was necessary." Kolivan explained with such a straight face that it was almost comical.

"...well..." Lance blinked again, "At least Coran and your other bodyguards will have cool heads."

"That's why we called you here." Keith took the reigns and turned the conversation back on topic, "We need you to make sure everyone remains calm when we come down. They're probably on edge and ready to riot. They'll definitely lose it once we get down there and explain what happened."

"Understood." Kolivan nodded.

"You should get Coran to the side to help you." Lance put in. "If he's got a cool head than he should be able to talk Allura down."

The head guard nodded, taking note of the idea, "Is there anything you need before I go? Perhaps a message to relay?" He was aware that the situation wasn't a favorable one, which is why he wanted to help the two Omegas as much as he could.

Lance thought about it, but apart from what they told him, he couldn't think of anything else, "Keith?"

The pale Omega hummed, eyes on Kolivan, "Don't tell anyone you were here. We'll wait until you have enough time to inform the rest of your men, and Coran as well. Maybe Matt too? They'll help us calm down the others if we need it."

"Understood." Kolivan nodded, turning to leave, "It will be done in ten minutes." And with that, the Alpha opened the door and left, leaving the two Omegas alone again.

They had ten minutes.

Lance sighed, walking back to his bed to sit on the edge, letting his upper body fall back against it. Looks like most of the group will be on their side. Kolivan and his guards, Coran and Matt will help as well. Shiro will definitely try to be supportive but he may defend Allura on some points as well. He was a fellow Alpha who understood how she felt so it wouldn't be surprising.

Hunk will freak out and will demand to see the wounds. That was something Lance was afraid of. He's a caring mother but sometimes it was too much. He loved Hunk for it, but at this moment, he'd rather keep those things hidden. Shay on the other hand will also probably try to help them.

Pidge... He didn't even want to think about the female Alpha. She'll probably lay her wrath on Keith and Lance felt really guilty for it. It wasn't his fault, he was just worried.

Lance felt movement on the mattress, noticing that Keith sat on the edge of the bed to join him.

"I think that all this waiting is just making it harder for us. The longer we wait, the harder it will be to go and face everyone." Which was true, considering that his anxiety was getting bigger and bigger as the clock ticked by.

"I feel the same way." Keith admitted while Blue appeared beside him, brushing her head against his body in assurance.

"At least we've avoided the worst case scenario." Keith tried to reassure, brushing his hand against Blue's bobbing head. "You should bring Blue, that might take some edge off when we go down."

"Not much." Lance complained, covering his eyes with his arm. "Hunk's going to be unbearable, and I doubt Pidge is going to lay off of you because of a kitten."

"We'll have to back each other up." Keith decided firmly. He gathered the cat into his arms, settling the white fluff ball against his chest as she shifted to adjust herself. "I'll keep Hunk at bay and...well...I doubt we can do anything about Pidge...but we can both tackle Shiro and Allura. No doubt they'll end up agreeing a lot."

"Yeah." Lance peeked from under his arm. "Allura's going to flip shit when she hears what Lotor did..."

Keith nodded in understanding, "You might end up with bodyguards openly following you like mine."

Lance groaned. He suddenly looked like a man marching to his death as he leaned up and stood from the bed. He stretched out, pulling the muscles in his back, flinching a bit as the pain in his hips and wrist, and standing ready to face his doom like a man. He turned to the pale Omega, ready to finish planning for the battle ahead. "Any way you can spin this so that I _don't_  have a team of guards following me?"

"No." Keith shook his head, looking genuinely sorry, "Especially when we tell them exactly what happened."

The pale Omega check his phone again, this time actually skimming over the text and missed call notifications on the screen. Over seventy missed texts and calls from Pidge alone. A few from Shiro, a small handful from Shay, some from Matt, and three from Lotor himself. "Fuck. Lotor texted me too. Probably pissed I never texted him back."

"What!?" Lance turned back, quickly making his way to the bed to sit beside Keith. True to his word, Keith really did receive a text from Lotor, although he didn't open it. The notification that there was unread message from Lotor was there, still unopened.

The brunette eyed Keith with concern but a tint of fury as well. Lotor told Keith what happened. He wanted Keith to know, to drive him to that miserable state of panic and worry. Did Lotor know Keith would react this way? Panicked, lost and helpless?

Honestly, the last thing Lance expected was for Lotor to actually text Keith about this. After coming back home, he thought he'd have some time before Allura would come barging into his room and they would have a heated argument about this. The attack was meant as a message to Allura so the idea that Lotor sent a text message to Keith as well showed just how much of a sarcastic being Lotor was.

It was disgusting, and right now, Lance wanted nothing more but to throw Keith's phone out the window.

"Don't open it Keith. Let me read it instead." He tried to get the phone out of Keith's hands but the pale Omega moved it away from his grasp.

"I'm not giving you the phone Lance." He insisted, "It's a message for me so I'll read it by myself."

"No." The other was quick to reply, "I don't want you to read it at all. You don't deserve this Keith. Please don't look at it. You said it yourself, everything Lotor says is bullshit. He's just trying to get into your head. What if he says something triggering? You can't risk it."

The worrying fact about this was that Lotor could contact Keith at any time, write whatever he wanted and trigger Keith at any moment. The pale Omega was exposed to it and the realisation of it suddenly hit Lance.

"I don't want to read it." Keith admitted, holding the phone tightly in hand, "But I need to know what he wrote. If I ignore it, then we won't be prepared for what's to come. What if he wants to visit? And I didn't read the message to prepare myself for that?" Keith had a point.

Lance took in a deep breath, tiredly leaning against Keith's shoulder. "Then let's read it together."

"You don't need to. It's my message." Keith tried to close the messages of his phone before Lance touched his hand, preventing him from doing so.

"I'm involved now. I want to know what he wrote too." The words made Keith ponder over the idea, uncertain if they should really read what Lotor had to say at all in this moment. Then again, what if he decides to show up right now? Keith doubted that's what he actually wrote, but you can never be certain with Lotor.

With a nod, Keith readied himself before opening the message.

_'Good evening darling, I noticed that you've seen my earlier message but never replied back. How unfortunate, and here I was looking forward to your call all day. I'm a patient man so I'll continue waiting, however, be sure to call me soon, I long to hear your beautiful voice.'_

_'That said, I hope you like my little present. Even though I may not be there with you, I made sure to make up for it with my scent. Keep me in mind whenever you take a sniff love, because I am always there by your side, even though you may not be aware of it.'_

_'I understand that you are busy with the release day of the Heat Suppressants just around the corner but after that is done, I'll be sure to invite you to another date. As for where that will be... I'll leave it as a surprise. Until then, I'll be counting the days till we meet again.'_

_With love,_  
_Lotor._

Both of the Omegas had to take a second to reread the message again, trying to figure out if there were any hidden messages within the text. The most frightening thing that it implied was that Lotor was going to take Keith somewhere, but he didn't specify where...

Lance moved his hand to touch Keith's own, uneasy with the thought that Keith would be in danger again. Lotor was dangerous, more than that, he was a venomous snake, playing mind games and squeezing the life out of you before you finally succumbed. That's what this courting has been all about.

"We should prepare for that." Lance squeezed Keith's hand, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"I wish he would say something incriminating." Keith hissed, "At least then we could strip his damned courting rights."

Lance sighed, reaching over to push Keith's phone out of his hand, "We'll worry about that later. Right now we need to be prepared to face the others."

"I'm going to have to tell Shiro about this." Keith sighed, rubbing his forehead.

Whatever Lotor's sick game was now couldn't possibly end well. The man had been bad before, but now his little games were getting dangerous for other people as well. Lance had been actively harmed, and this creepy fuck email was very ominous. If things didn't stop soon then drastic measures were going go to have to be taken.

Keith bit his tongue.

Lotor had been only been getting worse and worse ever since the announcement of the Heat Suppressants. A part of Keith had hoped that the Alpha would back off, but he only doubled down on his efforts. Even repeated public rejection was only making the man more and more persistent. The pale Omega thought he could handle it, he honestly thought he could, but now...

Now things were getting scary.

People were getting _hurt._

He and Shiro would have to talk about this. Lotor's actions had gone way to far to just ignore them and wait for the man to lose interest now. They'd have to take legal action now, appeal to a council of courting overseers, gain some following online, anything to get the Alpha off his back.

Lance stood up, cracking his neck a bit, "Kolivan should have had plenty of time, better not stall anymore than we have."

Nodding, Keith stood up silently. Blue was still cradled in his arms, purring lightly. He stepped next to Lance, both Omegas sharing a hopeless look as the moved to step out of the safe spot. Entering the hallway shouldn't have felt like running a marathon, but it did. The anxiety hit almost instantly, filling them with even more dread than before. The two silently agreed to take a moment to catch their breath and calm themselves a bit more, but started walking as soon as the air didn't feel like it was choking them.

Lance's hand reached out and took one of Keith's own, calming the pale Omega a bit, and leaving Blue to be cradled in one arm. They didn't say anything, just walked with each other's silent support giving them the strength to carry on.

It took only a couple of minutes to reach the place their friends were gathered, though the minutes felt like an eternity under the heavy weight of dread. The slipped silently in the room, watching quietly as Coran distracted the audience with some rambling neither cared to listen to.

Unfortunately, Shiro seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to his little brother. His head snapped to the doorway instantly, head perking up as he spotted the two Omega. He threw himself off the couch, heading straight for them with wide opened arms. He caught himself though, and stopped before he could gather the two in his arms. "Keith! Lance! I'm so glad you two are okay!"

This caught everyone's attention, turning to look at the two with wide eyes. They all stopped what they were doing, their sole attention now on the two Omegas. Coran ceased his talk, Allura stood up from the couch with a worried yet angered expression, Pidge growled, Shay gasped, Hunk began fidgeting with his hands, and lastly Matt looked more worried and tense than ever before.

"Look who finally decided to show up! Do you have any idea how worried we were? We sat here for hours waiting for you!" Pidge raised her voice, stopped by Matt who placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down sis. They both just went thought a traumatic experience. Yelling right now is the last thing you should do." He tightened his grip on her shoulder but the female Alpha slapped it away, growling.

"Fuck off Matt! I have the right to yell! A simple text saying 'I'm okay' or 'I'm safe' would have been enough, but no! Nothing!" Pidge growled again, eyeing Keith, "Just a text, nothing more."

Ignoring Pidge's rage, Hunk couldn't hold himself back from making his way towards the two Omegas, stopping right beside Shiro as to not get into their personal space. He was conscious that the two may be uneasy, trying to approach this as calmly as he could despite the panic he felt.

"Lance! Are you okay? We know what happened. Everything." He eyed the tanned Omega carefully, feeling his panic grow, "Are you hurt? Why are you wearing a towel? Are you..." He paused, dreading the thought.

"You're wounded, aren't you? Let me see." He was about to take a step forward before the tanned Omega stopped him.

"No! No Hunk, it's okay. I'm fine. I swear I'm fine now." He couldn't help but touch the towel lightly, making sure that it was still there, "There's nothing to worry about."

"But I need to see-"

"No." Lance insisted.

"You will show us." This time Allura raised her voice, approaching to stand beside Hunk with furrowed brows, "Show me Lance. I want to see it."

"Princess!" Coran stumbled, hurriedly making his way to stand beside the female Alpha, "Please, consider the situation at hand. Making such a request will only send Lance into a panicked state. Both Keith and Lance could feel threatened enough to Wail, which wouldn't help any of us at all. You need to calm down."

"I am calm!" Allura insisted, "I've been waiting for more than three hours _calm._ Now I need to asses the damage and decide what would be the most appropriate course of action to take. I won't let this go unpunished."

Pidge joined them, growling as she stood beside Shiro, "I agree with Allura. We should go to Lotor and tell him what we think about all this." Her scent slowly began gaining on strength, showing her escalating anger.

"Alright." Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose, "We need to calm down here and remember that we have two people who should _not_  be out of their safe spot right now here, fresh off of traumatic experiences."

Shiro turned to face Pidge and Allura, face schooled as possible, "We all have every right to be angry, I'm not denying that, but we have to remember that there are actual victims here to account for."

"Oh like you're on to talk Shiro." Pidge snapped, "You were acting like a piss-ant when you got here."

"And now I'm not." Shiro fired back, hands on his hip, "And certainly not in front of the actually victims who, may I remind everyone, _still need to recover_."

"You were hardly in control of yourself last time Lotor pulled something." Allura glared harshly. Her voice was venomous, dripping with so much contempt that anyone else would have backed down instantly, but Shiro wasn't just anyone. He was an Alpha on equal ground as her, and refused to back down under the weight of her anger. He stared her down with a calm expression, unbending.

"And I was wrong." Shiro stated, "And made the situation worse. We all have to remember that _we_  were not the real victims here, and pressuring them won't solve anything. Yes, we're scared and worried, but we were not actively harmed by Lotor's actions, _they_  were."

"Lotor cannot be allowed to get away with this." Allura hissed, stepping forward to size up Shiro. Pidge made a noise of agreement, backing up Allura's claim.

"That's not what I was saying." Shiro tried to reason, taking time to look everyone in the room in the eye, "Lotor _will_  pay for this, but we need to calm down and not gang up on Lance and Keith when they're already scared."

Allura and Shiro stared each other down, two formidable Alphas suddenly caught in a battle of dominance, one with a fellow Alpha backing up her claim. But Shiro was firm, standing strong against her, and ashamed of his own past anger. He sized himself up a bit, standing alone against the tide, "I know you're angry, but this isn't about you or me, so don't make it that way."

The glare Allura sent was downright _poison,_ her whole body shaking in anger, fist clenched tightly, "How _dare_ you?"

"Mr. Shirogane is right." It was Shay who stepped up to the plate; bravely coming to Shiro's defense despite the danger, "This isn't about us, and we shouldn't make it that way. Lance and Keith...they're both hurt...and we need to understand that right now."

Hunk, ever weak to Shay's soft voice of reason, deflated a bit. He was caught between his own natural protectiveness of Lance and the soft and logical reasoning of his girlfriend. He glanced over both Omegas, taking in their tired and withered forms, before deflating further and sinking into himself, "Shay's right."

"Hunk!" Pidge turned towards the Beta, looking outraged, "I thought you were on my side!"

"I am." Hunk exhaled tiredly, rubbing his forehead, "But I'm also on Lance and Keith's side. And I don't want to hurt anybody...except Lotor...but not anybody here."

Coran stepped up to the plate this time, trying his best to reason with the two angry Alpha's left in the room, "I'm sure that they'll give us all the details, princess, but for now the young chaps should be left to their space."

"He is correct." Kolivan backed up the argument, "An Alpha or Beta, even one of close relation, intervening in an Omega's personal space after an attack is damaging to their psyche, and is none to cause wailing. It would be best to let Mr. Kogane, as the one who treated the injuries, to disclose all information."

Allura clenched her fists, angered by the situation at hand. However, she did try to calm down, taking in a deep breath. She knew that Shiro was right and that both of the Omegas were the victims but she found it difficult to hold in the anger she felt. Not when it came to Lotor she couldn't.

Her eyes moved to Keith, noting the worried expression on his face. In contrast, he did look calmer than the last time she saw him but she still couldn't deny the panic and uneasiness coming from the pale Omega as well.

Averting her gaze, she examined Lance and the way his eyes were lowered to stare at nothing but the ground. The fact that he was this quiet worried her, that in itself portraying the level of uneasiness he felt. Allura wanted nothing more than to know what happened, what exactly Lotor did so that she could deal with the situation, but she also knew that she couldn't force anything.

Taking in another deep breath, Allura nodded.

Pidge who was also weighting out the options grumbled, dissatisfied with the situation at hand.

"We should sit down and give both of them some space." Coran suggested before turning to the two Omegas,

"Everyone is worried but the last thing we want to do is pressure you. Take all the time you need to gather yourselves, then tell us what happened. How about I prepare two cups of tea? That should help calm you two down."

"I'll help." Shay suggested, already thinking of what tea to use in order to calm the two Omegas down. Coran smiled in response as both he and Shay left for the kitchen to make the beverage.

"Let's sit down everyone. We don't want to rush anything." Matt suggested with a soft smile aimed at the two Omegas as he ushered everyone else back onto the couches again. Everyone made sure to sit on one side while leaving one whole couch for the Omegas to sit on.

Keith and Lance sat close, Blue still in Keith's lap, brushing her head against him in order to try and calm him down further. Appearing from their side, the head maid Moontow smiled, offering them two blankets, "Would you like some blankets?"

Both the Omegas nodded, taking them before covering themselves with them. The warmth helped calm them down a little, but it still wasn't enough considering that they had to explain everything.

Lance reached out to hold Keith's hand under the blankets, smiling softly while Blue comfortably hid under Keith's blanket as well, covered but contently stretching herself under it. She peeked her head out, mewing but settled on staying where she was.

Everyone was surprisingly patient as Coran and Shay returned, placing the two cups of tea on the table in front of the Omegas. The Beta woman smiled, looking up at the two, "This is peppermint tea. It is very effective for lowering stress and anxiety." All she did was place the cups down, then going to sit beside Hunk as to not evade Keith and Lance's personal space.

Coran joined them as well and now everyone was seated in the living room, anxious yet trying to be understanding at the same time.

"Take your time. Don't feel pressured to tell us anything because you have to. We can wait." Matt tried to assure while Pidge snorted beside him.

"Yeah, we can wait. Maybe three more hours? That's fine." Her tone was sarcastic, earning a narrowed look from her brother.

Both Omega sat with their hands cupped around their cups...well Keith did, the heathen, Lance held on to the handle like a sensible person who didn't want to burn their hands. The two shared a quickly look, Lance reaching over to squeeze Keith's hand quickly, reassuring each other before the turned to face the rest of the group.

"Lotor forcibly scented me." Lance admitted, "He had some lackey of his corner me, she was really good, then he snuck of to me and forced me into his car. I was held at gunpoint and he scented me for...like...an hour."

"All of Lance's scent glands were rubbed raw and will take a few days to heal." Keith informed professionally as he could, "With the exception of the gland on his hip, which is actively damaged and will take a few weeks to heal. I'd say about three at least."

"Lance was so heavily scented when I came in that I could smell him through two masks marked with Lance's scent." Keith continued before Lance could stop him, "It took several heavily scented and detoxing baths to get rid of it."

"Keith had a panic attack in my room." Lance cut in, wanting to take some of the pressure off himself and also point out he wasn't the _only_  victim here, "Lotor sent him a few creepy texts that are vaguely threatening. He wants to take Keith somewhere, and might be trying to threaten him now by attacking people, including me. It took hours for him to calm down."

"Okay! That's it! I'm-" Pidge was about to stand up before she was pushed down by Matt.

"Calm down."

"Did you hear that Matt? Did you-" She paused, noticing the venomous looks of everyone in the room. Even Hunk, the sweet angel he was, had a deadly expression on his face, as if he was about to murder someone. Coran and Shay on the other hand seemed more concerned than anything, both of their wrists tightly clenched.

The deadliest duo, however, had to be Allura and Shiro. The two Alphas were frozen in place and outright looked as if they were about to jump on a poor innocent prey that was just before them. Their eyes were unblinking, bodies still as they tried to hold in their fury.

Nobody said anything for a solid minute, that is until Shiro calmly, as calmly as he possibly could be, spoke up, "We will report this."

"I agree." Allura's voice was low, as low as anyone ever heard it, "We'll use the texts and wounds as evidence against Lotor. He will be stripped of his courting rights."

Shiro nodded, clearly holding himself from storming out of the room to get his hands on Lotor, "Lance's wounds could be easily dismissed as an accident, however, if we combine them with Keith's texts that link them to Lotor, then we will put forward a strong argument."

"The courting assembly will definitely take Lotor's stance on this issue. If we cannot prove that the texts are linked to the attack, then Lotor will emerge as the victor." Allura added, sniffing the air and narrowing her eyes, "Lotor's scent is gone which will add to the lie that the attack may have been a mere accident by another Alpha."

Shiro agreed while everyone stared at the two Alphas in awe. The two were working as a team, one unit that was subconsciously working on the same wavelength. It was impressive to see.

"However, if we do manage to link them and prove that Lotor was the cause of everything, then he will finally be stripped of his courting rights." Shiro's eyes moved to Keith, "Keith will finally be free."

"Can we really do that?" Matt asked, relieved by the idea but also a bit uneasy. Courting is an Alpha's right, one that is held in high regard. This means that it will be next to impossible to break it but, if they do manage to prove that damage was done to the Omegas during courting, then they just might win this.

"It'll be difficult, but we can do this." Shiro crossed his arms, turning to face the crowd in general, "Keith, you need to take pictures of Lance's injuries."

"I can do that." Keith nodded, eyes flickering towards his brother. "Are you putting a real lawsuit together?"

"Damn right I am." Shiro nodded, actually _swearing,_ dark glare still in place, "If Allura will help me."

"Of course I will." Allura growled darkly, "I will _not_  allow Lotor to get away with this."

"Good." Shiro nods, voice calm but cold, "I've been studying courting laws ever since Alphas first started courting Keith, and I know every single legal loop-hole that can be exploited. We just need to tie Lotor to this somehow."

"Assault is one thing." Hunk spoke up, "But how are we going to get his /courting rights/ stripped. Some Alphas get to keep them even if they _rape_  an Omega."

"No they don't." Shiro corrected, "But most rape cases end with a forced bonding, forcing the legal teams in charge of courting to acknowledge the bond, seeing as there's no way to end a bond."

The employees of the Gane Company could hear the unsaid "yet" ringing in his words.

"So..." Shay popped in inquisitively, "Alphas _can't_  just force themselves on Omega?"

"No. That's a common misconception." Shiro shook his head. "Granted, the legal system is skewered and biased against an Omega's claim against an Alpha, but it's technically illegal to assault and rape an Omega, especially one being courted. That's why it's usually Alpha relatives that sue if an Omega is damaged."

"Damaged." Pidge snorted.

"The point is..." Matt cut in this time, "That there are too few Omega for this shit. There are also too few Omega for Alphas to be wishy-washy about it. Ever wonder why you don't see Alphas courting more than one Omega at a time?"

"Because Omega are rare right?" Hunk guessed, "Like, you guys are around them a lot because they flock to companies like yours, but the chance of running into an Omega on the street is really low."

"You're half right." Matt nodded, pulling up some statistics on his tablet. "See, legally, Alpha are only allowed to officially court only one Omega at a time."

"Everyone knows that Matt." Pidge hissed, "Get to the point."

"I didn't know that." Shay put in softly, "Most of my family is made of Betas."

"See?" Matt sent a quick smug look at his sister before turning back to the crowd. "Omegas _are_  super rare, and if one Alpha chokeholds all of them, than it's interfering with other Alpha who want to court them. Legally, Lotor isn't the only Alpha courting Keith right now. But that's not the point; the point is that an Alpha has to legally present to an assembly or council of courting overseers so that they can officially exert their right to court an Omega. But once an Alpha puts in their right to court they're legally bond to _only_  court the Omega in question, any outside courting or relationships could have him stripped of his rights."

"So what are you getting at Matt?" Pidge marched up to her brother, arms angrily crossed as she glared up at him, her anger still strong and rolling off her in waves. "Are you saying that this should count as outside courting?"

"Yes." Shiro was the one who answered, "If we can confirm that Lotor has not only harassed, but also _damaged_  an Omega he wasn't courting after he already put in for official rights, then we can, at the very least, have him stripped of his rights to court _both_  Omega in question, if not have his rights stripped altogether."

"Believe it or not, the government at large want Omegas to be relatively safe and okay." Matt shrugged, "Granted, that's because a lot of Alpha governors and such want Omegas for themselves and their kids, but they're at least putting legal protections in place."

"Alright, alright." Hunk piped in, rubbing his temples. "That's great and all, but _how_  exactly are we going to _prove_  Lotor did this."

"Hunk's right." Pidge cut in with a frown. "If Lance testifies against Lotor and his lackey than they'll just lie and say they didn't do it, or Lotor will through the lackey under the bus. And none of us were there to witness. We've got nothing but Keith's texts."

"We have a timeline." Koilvan stepped forward after silently observing the events before him, bringing everyone's attention towards him, "We have witnesses that had seen Mr. McClain leave uninjured and return injured and smelling unlike himself."

"We have staff that will testify to that." Allura put forward, "But that could be tied to any Alpha, it's not enough."

"Under normal circumstances, no, it would not." Kolivan nodded firmly, "But you are all missing a key clue."

"What?!" Hunk jumped up, reaching and taking the taller Alpha's shoulders desperately, finally out of calm. "What are we missing? What can get this man in jail?!"

"Unhand me." Kolivan glared at the Beta, causing the smaller man to squeak and drop his hands.

"S-Sorry man." Hunk poked his pointer fingers together nervously. "But, seriously, what have we got. Please."

"Mr. Kogane's text specifically mentioned running into Mr. McClain in that time period." Kolivan put forth, "That would be enough to tie him to the attack. Or, at the least, severe negligence of an Omega after an attack."

"You're a genius Kolivan! With that information, Lotor is done for!" Pidge raised her hand up in the air victoriously, a huge grin on her face. They finally found a link that would tie everything to Lotor! They could strip him of his courting rights!

"Excellent point Kolivan. You have my gratitude." Shiro smiled as the guard nodded in affirmative.

"Not at all." The evidence was already there. All they had to do was find it.

"I believe that we have everything we need for now. With this information, we should be confident in filing a report and taking Lotor to court." Allura stood up from the couch, turning to Shiro, "The best course of action we could take now is to go and report the incident. If we wait any longer, then it'll only play against us in court. Reporting the incident is crucial at a time like this."

Shiro stood up as well, catching onto Allura's train of thought, "We'll go together, then tomorrow morning, we can file for the lawsuit."

The female Alpha nodded in response, turning to Coran now, "Coran, you'll stay here and watch over Lance before I return. We'll talk about everything in the morning."

"Understood princess." The elder Beta slightly bowed while Allura went over to get her coat. It was currently one in the morning but neither Alpha cared enough about that. Not when the promise of stripping Lotor's courting rights was at their reach.

"Pidge, Matt and Kolivan, could you stay here until Keith gathers all the evidence we need?" Shiro asked his men, concerned.

"Of course! We have Keith's car anyway so we're all good. We'll wait for as long as it takes." Pidge made herself comfortable on the couch, expecting to wait a bit longer until they were all done.

Shiro nodded, eyes landing on his brother now, "I'll have to confiscate your phone tomorrow as evidence but I'll get you a new one as soon as I can." He assured, smiling gently, "Don't worry Keith, I'll take care of this. Both Allura and I will."

The pale Omega couldn't hold in a smile that spread across his face. The fact that they finally had a way to break Lotor's courting was surreal, a dream come true. No more creepy dates, no more text messages, and most importantly, no more damage would come to the people he cares about.

"Before we leave." Allura returned with her coat on, walking up to Keith but keeping her distance as to not disturb his personal space. She seemed hesitant, looking down to meet Keith's gaze, "May I?" She asked for permission to approach closer, confusing the pale Omega who raised a brow. Lance squeezed his hand in assurance, silently telling him that it was okay. With that, Keith nodded, letting Allura approach closer to stand before him.

"I want to thank you for taking care of Lance. Without you, I'm sure that he would be in a darker place." She smiled, her orbs never leaving Keith's violet eyes, "May I?" Allura asked for permission to move even closer, but after a minute of pondering over it, Keith nodded again.

The female Alpha moved her arms carefully around him, embracing him gently yet still mindful of his personal space, "Thank you Keith." She whispered, "For saving my cousin. I'm in your debt." She gave a gentle squeeze before letting go, not intending to prolong the hug and make Keith uncomfortable.

It took a bit of time for Keith to fully register Allura's words, but when he did, he smiled softly in return. He didn't really know what to say at this moment so he hoped his smile would convey the feelings he felt. An assuring squeeze from Lance told him it was okay, leaving him content and warm inside.

Shiro watched the interaction with fondness, that is until Pidge nudged him to the side, "Somebody is out to steal your date." She teased with a grin while the male Alpha rolled his eyes.

"We'll take our leave now. Don't wait for me to come back and go to bed Keith." Shiro sent one more smile towards his brother before making his way to the door. He made sure to bid farewells to Coran and all the maids that welcomed him during this sudden situation.

"You too Lance. We'll talk about everything tomorrow so before that you should rest." Allura bid her farewell as well, smiling at Keith while also approaching every member of the Gane family. With that done, the two Alphas were gone with the goal to begin the process of punishing Lotor for what he did. They had no time to waste.

"You should go and take those pictures Keith. We'll need the evidence." Pidge reminded when the two were gone, wanting to get it done before they could all leave and call it a day. And what a day it was...

"Right." The pale Omega stood up while Blue jumped down from his lap. Lance who was beside him grumbled, getting off the couch as well. He didn't like the idea of taking pictures but if it would help them take down Lotor, then who was he to refuse?

"It'll only take a few minutes. We'll be right back." Keith and Lance made their leave, intent on finishing the task so that they could both finally rest.

"Don't get sidetracked. I'm exhausted." Pidge called out after them as they made their way back to Lance's room quietly.

When they made it to the empty corridors, the tanned Omega deemed it safe enough to speak up, "It wasn't so bad." Lance noted, still holding onto Keith's hand, "It could've been worse."

Keith nodded, satisfied with the result as well. No fights had broken out and nobody was hurt. It was the best result they could have hoped for.

The brunette cleared his throat, his cheeks tinted pink, "I never would have thought that instead of sending you nudes, you'd be the one to take them yourself." His tone was teasing but there was also a tint of nervousness there, "I know it's evidence but don't show anyone who doesn't have to see it."

"I'm just taking pictures of your glands." Keith stated with a raised eyebrow. "You don't have to take off all your clothes for that. Why would you have to do that? You don't have any other bruising...do you?"

"What?!" Lance's eyes widened. "No! Just the areas around the glands!"

"Good." Keith nodded firmly, ready to end this line of conversation, "You and I will head back to the safe-spot, document the injuries, I'll send a recorded verbal report, and Shiro should have all he needs from us. No nudity involved."

"Oh." Lance breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, okay."

Keith nodded in satisfaction.

"Man." Lance rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't believe this is all happening."

"I don't trust it entirely." Keith frowned slightly. "Lotor couldn't have overlooked the laws like this."

"He probably honestly thought we wouldn't sue him." Lance shrugged, "Or thought he could play off the evidence, or that I wouldn't leave the house until the smell was gone. He probably never even _thought_  of the text, we didn't. Sometimes it's the little mistakes that get you."

"I've been stalked by him for months." Keith flinched a little at the reminder. "I guess I got used to the idea that he was never going to stop."

Lance tightened his hold on Keith's hand, "It's okay. Lotor won't bother you anymore Keith." He promised as they made it to the door, opening it to re-enter their safe spot. Even then, Lance didn't let go of Keith's hand.

"If Lotor won't stop, then we'll make him stop. You don't deserve any of this and I'll make sure he backs off once and for all. I don't want you to see what he does as a 'normal' part of your life." He extended his hand for Keith to give him the phone, which the pale Omega did.

"I'll take pictures of the places I can reach but I'll need you to get the ones that I can't see." He didn't want to make this anymore awkward for Keith so he decided this would be the best way to do it.

"I've already seen you naked Lance." Keith pointed out blankly, crossing his arms as Lance moved to snap a picture of his free wrist, "There's nothing to worry about."

"Just let me have this man." Lance switched hands and took a photo of his other wrist.

"Alright." Keith nodded, moving to set Blue down on Lance's bed. The white cat mewled in frustration, not wanting to be put down so soon, but Keith needed free arms to work with right now. "Sorry Blue."

"Kogane the heartbreaker." Lance teased as he went to pull his robe back a bit, trying to capture a picture of his damaged hip.

"Make sure you get all the bruises surrounding the area as well." Keith suggested, "The more damage the court sees the easier it will be to get Lotor to face assault charges as well."

"Yeah, yeah." Lance nodded, "Got it beautiful."

Keith, who normally would have played off the nickname as just more of Lance's casual flirting, felt his face instantly redden. He buried his face in Blue's fur, trying to hide it from Lance before the tanned Omega noticed, earning a pleased purr from the cat in question. Said cat, having no idea of why she was being spoiled for contact, batted at Keith's face with her little toe-beans softly.

Lance hummed as he continued taking pictures, unaware of Keith's internal struggle. He had just gotten to his neck when he reached the point where he couldn't see the rest of the bruises, deciding that it was time to ask for Keith's help.

"Hey Keith, I need-" He paused, noting the pale Omega's position. He cleared his throat, raising a brow, "I know that Blue is irresistible but I need your help. I'm giving you an open permission to defile my poor body, so take it." He walked up to the bed, nudging Keith's side, "Come on Amore, I need you."

Well fuck, Keith was weak. His face only got redder with the endearment, finding out that, yes, he was weak to cute nicknames now. Fuck, Lance casually flirted with him all the time too. There was no chance of survival was there? He could suddenly feel a warm pair of lips against his own, a different sort of hands roaming his body.

Fuck, now was _not_  the time to be thinking about this sort of stuff. He buried his face deep into Blue's fur and groaned.

"...Keith?..." He heard Lance pause. "You alright there gorgeous?"

Fuck.

"I just really love your cat." Keith lied, knowing very fucking well how terrible the lie was. "She's very soft, maybe I should get a pet."

"Keith, come on." Lance's foot steps sounded behind him. He felt Lance lay a hand on his shoulder, shaking it a bit in an attempt to gain his attention. "This will only take a minute. Just get the photos and then you can admire Blue."

"Okay." Keith said, pulling his face away from the cat, but not quite facing Lance yet.

"Here you go mullet." Lance dropped the phone right next to his hand.

Good, back to mocking his hair. Keith could deal with that. His face was already cooled down enough to face Lance. All he had to do was make sure Lance didn't flirt with him. Fuck, he needed to sort out his damned priorities. They were taking pictures of Lance's assault wounds and here he was blushing like a middle-schooler over some casual flirting. What the actual fuck was wrong with him?

Plucking the cellphone off the bed, Keith turned to face his fellow Omega. He lined the phone up with their injuries around one of the scent glands on the neck, specifically making sure to capture as many of the bruises as he could in one shot. Taking multiple shots just to be safe, he moved the camera towards the next gland and repeated the process. Working multiple pictures of every gland until he finished off with pictures of the glands behind the ears.

"Done?"

"Done." Keith went through the pictures he took, making sure that they were all there. It's best to take pictures of wounds while they're still fresh instead of waiting longer and let the begin the healing process. The more damaged the glands look, the better it will be for them.

"Remember, don't show anyone. And don't use it for blackmail material either." Lance warned in his own teasing way, leaning his head against Keith's shoulder as he went through the pictures. The gesture made the pale Omega pause for a second, aware of the warmth pressed against his back.

Not wanting Lance to catch drift of his response, he continued scrolling down the pictures.

"Do you think it's fine? Do we need more?"

"This should do." Keith confirmed, double checking, "I'll copy Lotor's message and save it as well in case it somehow gets deleted."

"Good idea." As Lance agreed, Keith could feel the warm breath against his neck, his cheeks regaining some of their red color.

"Allura didn't mention any bodyguards yet. Do you think I can get out of it?"

"I doubt it, but you can try."

Keith felt Lance grumble, leaning his forehead against his shoulder, "Maybe I'll run away... yeah, sounds like a solid plan. Can I come over tomorrow?"

"You should give it a few days." Keith shook his head, voice going heavy with concern, "It'll be difficult to do much until your hands heal. You're on pain killers right now so it doesn't seem so bad, but it will once they wear off. Take a few days to rest, spend time in your nest, make sure to reapply the salve every few hours."

"But Keeeith." Lance whined a little, playfully wrapping his arms around Keith in a hug and giving a good squeeze, "I want to see you."

"And Allura is going to be prissy for the next few days." Keith pointed out, not bothering to remove himself from the hug, telling himself that his suddenly red again face had nothing to do with it. "I doubt she'll be up for letting you out the house for the next few days. It won't be easy to escape her, and she'll probably buckle down on the security measures in light of the attack. Add in the face that you're wounded and I doubt you'll make it past the front gate."

Lance groaned, dread filling him at the thought. "Then come see _me."_

"I'm still under house arrest too." Keith pointed out, lips twitching a bit, "The only reason I was let out today was because it was an emergency. Don't be fooled, just because Shiro was level headed downstairs doesn't mean he's going to stay that way."

"He'll let you see me." Lance argued.

"Did I mention that I specifically didn't mention it was Lotor who attacked you?" Keith grimaced a bit, "And that he probably wasn't aware I was threatened and having a panic attack when I left? I'm sure he'll overlook all that in light of the situation, but you can damn well bet I'm not leaving the house for a few days. And Pidge is certainly not going to help us. Just take a few days, Lance, get some rest and recover. We can spend time together after."

This time the tanned Omega whined, burying his face further into Keith's shoulder. It was clear that Lance wasn't pleased by the situation but at this point, neither of them could do anything about it.

"I'll sneak out."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Lance grumbled, "Fine." He remained in place, relishing the moment now that he knew he won't be seeing Keith for a while. It was strange to think that normally he wouldn't mind being alone with Blue in his bed, but now, the lack of Keith made him feel lonely. Perhaps he'd grown fond of the fellow Omega's presence?

Then a thought hit him, making him move so that his chin was on Keith's shoulder instead, "But what about my lessons? We didn't get to practice much before the release date."

Now that Lance mentioned it, Keith suddenly remembered their promise to practice before his speech. They won't be able to do it now, not when both of them would most likely be forbidden to leave their homes.

"You showed me some stuff yesterday. I think it'll be enough."

"But it's not. There's so much more I wanted to teach you." Lance sighed, frustrated, "I'm the worst teacher ever."

"It's not your fault. We'll think of something else instead, maybe message each other?"

"I would text you anyway mullet, that's not the point. The point is that I can't _show_  you the stuff. How am I suppose to teach you etiquette through messaging?"

"You'll have to manage."

The brunette whined again but then moved away so that he could give Keith some space, "Prepare to be bombarded by texts and messages then. My reputation is at stake here if I don't teach you how it's done the right way."

"Nothing is at stake here Lance. As I said, we'll manage."

"Nope! I don't want you to look bad Keith. I'll make sure you blow everyone away, even if I have to sneak away to make sure of it." The mention of running away earned him an unimpressed look from Keith. "Fine, I won't try anything but you better check my texts. I'll be watching and observing to see if you read them like a hawk so be prepared."

"Got it." Keith nodded with a tired yawn, feeling the exhaustion of the day beginning to settle. He could really use some rest right about now.

Noticing this, Lance adjusted his robe again before taking Keith's hand in his. "I'll see you to the door."

"Okay." Maybe if he was in his right state of mind, Keith would urge Lance to stay here and rest but knowing that they won't see each other for a few days made the decision for him. He let himself be led as Lance pulled on his hand, guiding him through the corridors until they made their way back to the living room.

"All done?" Matt was the first one to notice them, standing up from the couch tiredly.

"Finito." Lance confirmed while the rest of the Gane group stood up, ready to leave. They all had a _very_  long day behind them and the thought of hitting the bed relieved them more than they would have thought.

Hunk and Shay, even though they didn't have to wait, did so anyway, content now that they know their friends would be safe and sound. Everyone made their way out to the entrance, Kolivan sending one of his men to get their car while Hunk and Shay bid their farewells.

"I'll stop by tomorrow to check on you Lance. Text me if you need me to bring something over." Hunk, the angel he was, asked thoughtfully.

"Lunch! The usual along with a fruit cake. Maybe a honey cake too?"

"Got it." Hunk smiled, getting out his car keys.

"We could stop by Keith's house as well. That is if it's okay." Shay asked, turning to the said pale Omega to ask for permission.

"Of course. You're welcome anytime." Keith smiled, earning a nod from the female Beta.

"We'll see you tomorrow then. Stay safe! And Lance, no sneaking out, got it?"

"Huh!? Who do you think I am Hunk!? How rude!"

"Just making sure. I'm watching you." The Beta warned before he got into his car. Both Hunk and Shay waved as their car turned on, slowly leaving the premises.

As their car left, Thace appeared with the Gane Company's own vehicle, ready to take everyone home. It was time.

"It would have been nice to visit under better circumstances but thanks for the warm welcome. It was nice, if it wasn't for everything that happened." Pidge shrugged, folding her arms.

"Agreed. However, you're welcome to visit anytime you'd like, all of you. The Alteanis Mansion will always welcome you with open arms." Coran made sure to emphasize his last sentence, wanting everyone to know that they were all welcome back.

"Yeah! Maybe we can finally have that pool party we talked about!" Lance added, the idea making him smile. He leaned closer towards Keith with a grin and whispered, "Perverts love a pool party so I'm sure you'll like it."

"For the last time; I had to get you out of the bathtub Lance." Keith groaned silently. "Stop making it out like I'm some sort of sexual deviant."

"I can't help it, you defiled my poor body." Lance smirked a bit. "My trust is shattered."

Keith sighed, deciding it was best not to dignify that with a response. He turned to Coran instead, rummaging through his emergency medical bag before pulling out the jar or salve and handing it to the man. "Make sure Lance puts this on every few hours and wrap it. Also, stock up on those Dr. Teal's bath salts you brought him that one time, they're amazing for removing scenting. Stock up on oatmeal and olive oil as well, make sure it's not Italian olive oil either, they're not made from real-"

"Alright, that's it." Pidge cut in, pushing Keith away from the Beta man and towards the car. "Come on asshole, we're going home so I can yell at you for disappearing for six hours and giving me a heart attack."

"Thank you for having us." He called over his shoulder as Pidge pushed him into the car, "Bye Lance."

Pidge slipped in and slammed the door shut before he could hear any response from either member of the Alteanis household. The car started, and before he knew it they were driving away, the mansion quickly disappearing behind them.

Keith suddenly found himself alone with several angry guards, a quite Matt, and a still _livid_  Pidge.

"Pidge." He started after a few moments of tense silence. "I-"

"Shut it."

"If you would-"

"No."

"I-"

"Shut up Keith." Pidge snapped, eyes going teary. The Alpha girl furiously tried to whip her eyes, glaring harshly at the window now, "I know you weren't thinking straight, and I know you were having a panic attack, and I _know_  you did the right thing. But I was scared and didn't know what was happening and I feel pretty fucking useless right now so let me just be pissed; okay?"

"Pidge." Keith breathed out, pale hands reaching across her shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are." Pidge hissed. "And you shouldn't be and it pisses me off more."

"That's some pretty mixed signals Pidgeon." Matt chuckled tiredly, his heart no quite in it.

"I'm pissed at you Keith." Pidge admitted, "And it's not really your fault so I shouldn't be, but I am because Lotor isn't here to be pissed at."

"We're going to get Lotor." Keith stated firmly. His hand gripping the Alpha girl's shoulder reassuringly. The conviction in his voice was so strong he even started to believe it a pit himself. "He got cocky and screwed up, now Shiro and Allura are going to hit him with everything they've got. Even Lotor can't get away with assaulting an Omega with two CEOs and their connections breathing down his neck."

"Your right." Pidge's voice filled with resolve. "I'm going to throw everything I have at that bastard. I'm going to get anything I can on him."

"Keep it legal Pidge." Matt piped up. "But if you _really_  want to do some than I suggest hitting the internet. Gather enough bad rumor about Lotor, spread them, get the general public on our side so that share holders and patrons of Galra Inc try to pull out. The media will probably drop news of the lawsuit as soon as it's official, make sure you're prepared for the reporters. No one is going to know /which/ Omega was assaulted yet, or how Keith feels about Lotor "cheating" on him, so prepare for that."

"No one is getting an interview with Mr. Kogane." Antok, who had been suspiciously absent until now, spoke up.

"I'm damned well going to make _sure_  Lotor's reputation is ruined by next week." Pidge hissed, "I'm going to gather ALL my friends online to help. I'm going to _sink_  Galra Inc by the time I'm done."

"That's my sis." Matt smiled proudly, whipping an invisible tear from his eye, "My little baby, off to destroy people."

 

* * *

 

Lance and Coran watched as the Gane car drove away, not going back into the house until the vehicle disappeared behind the horizon and out of view. Even then Lance stood in place, letting the gentle wind wash over him gently. His blue eyes remained looking at the direction where the car disappeared, not looking away, as if in a trance.

It was only until Coran placed a hand on his shoulder that he snapped out of it, turning to look at the older man beside him. "We should head back inside and get you in bed. It's getting cold outside." The Beta's voice was tender and calm, understanding of everything that happened.

In many ways Lance was glad that Allura wasn't here right now, because if she was, she would surely question him about the attack. He knows that he'll have to face her, and he will, but not right now, not at this very moment.

"Okay." He nodded, going back into the mansion and heading towards his room. Coran followed him quietly, not asking any questions or attempting to start a conversation at all. The man just followed, giving Lance his space. The gesture and thoughtfulness relieved the Omega greatly because it gave him a sense of feeling that the world wasn't falling down on him, not yet.

Once they made it to his room, Lance walked straight up to his bed and the damaged nest that was there. He didn't have the strength to fix it now so he decided on doing it tomorrow. For now he made his way inside, settling himself among the many pillows and blankets that were there.

"I'll reapply this to your glands before you go to sleep. Is that alright?" Coran held up the salve Keith just gave him, seating himself next to Lance's nest.

The brunette didn't say anything in response but did extend his wrist, showing Coran the irritated scent gland that was there. The Beta paused at the sight, taking in the damage before opening the jar and applying the said medication. This was only the first wound he had seen, but Coran was fully prepared of what was to come. Especially the damaged scent gland on the hip which Keith informed them about.

The two didn't converse as Coran applied the salve, then wrapping it up in a bandage that a maid had brought following his request. The quiet of the room was comforting, especially after everything that happened. It gave Lance the time to think while Coran worked his way through his scent glands, Lance showing him each and every one as the Beta worked along.

"Number four seemed quite worried when he stormed into the Altea Corp building. He appeared to be completely out of himself." Coran suddenly spoke up, his voice soft and gentle. The way he spoke, Lance immediately understood that if he didn't want to, then he didn't have to reply at all. Coran was thoughtful like that, giving Lance room to join in on the conversation or reject it.

"Number four?" He asked, curiosity winning at the end.

"Yes, you see, I have you all ranked by height. Pidge is number five, Keith is number four, you're number three, Hunk is number two and Shiro is number one. An excellent team of five."

Lance quirked a brow at that, "Then what about Matt? And Shay? Allura? You?"

Coran smiled fondly, "As Alfor once said it, the team of heroes that are fated to save the universe consists of five brave Paladins. Destiny has chosen you five to be it's heroes, the rest of us are only the supporting actors."

"The old man did? I don't remember that." Lance asked questioningly, not knowing what to believe, "You didn't just make it up, did you?"

"Of course not. I stand by my word." The Beta continued applying the medication, thinking back on what he wanted to say before he was interrupted, "But as I've said, Keith seemed quite worried when I first saw him back at Altea Corp. He was about to be escorted out by security before I stepped in."

"Keith? Escorted by security?"

"Oh yes, the lad was very distressed." Coran paused, thinking back to when he saw Keith at Altea Corp today, "He was dangerously close to Wailing as well. It could have turned ugly if not for the promise of seeing you again. Once Allura gave him the address, he calmed down considerably."

Coran's words were hard to register, but they slowly began sinking in at their own pace, evoking mixed feelings within the tanned Omega. He moved his hand to rest on his chest, feeling warm inside and yet conflicted at the same time. He didn't deserve someone like Keith, not when he didn't do anything to earn such worry and care.

Keith didn't need someone like him. An Omega that is tainted and broken in so many ways. He may appear normal on the outside, but on the inside, he was shattered and rotten. Invisible hands will always touch him, it didn't matter where he went or what he did. They would always be there, lingering even though he tried to ignore them. However, when the touches transcended from a feeling into a real physical thing, his body would react and he would relish in the feeling of an unknown hand exploring him.

_Disgusting._

Overcome by dark emotions and tainted thoughts, Lance let the quietness of the room return. His blue eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, unblinking and unmoving as Coran slowly finished taking care of his injuries.

He didn't register it when the Beta was done, or when he sat up and walked towards the door. The only awareness he had that Coran was gone is when the man spoke up to bid him goodnight.

"That should be it for now. I'll come back again in the morning to apply some more salve. Goodnight Lance."

"Goodnight Coran."

The Beta slowly closed the door behind him, a silent creak making a sound as the door closed. It was quiet. Nothing could be heard but the sound of Lance's own breathing.

Blue jumped on the bed, her blue eyes shining in the darkness as she observed the Omega under her. Making herself comfortable, she laid down on Lance's chest, lowering her head on the blanket as her eyes observed Lance's face.

"It's just us again Blue. You and me, alone." Lance whispered, eyes unmoving from where they were looking up at the ceiling. His mind was too much of a mess to do or focus on anything else at the moment, feeling himself replay today's events as if he was watching them from a third person's view.

It was all too much for him to handle. He felt Lotor's hand on him again, rubbing at the already damaged glands.

It hurt.

It hurt so much...

But then as his mind drifted to another direction, he could feel another set of hands. They were much more gentle, replacing Lotor's merciless touch with a sense of care Lance had never felt before. They were soft and caring that it made Lance warm inside, yet, why did they hurt even more than the merciless hands that touched him before?

He felt tears slowly fall down his cheeks, moving his hand to wipe them off.

He didn't deserve such soft hands on him. They were so warm to the point that it made him crack.

He wasn't used to this kind of attention. Didn't deserve it. He never did anything to earn it.

The thought made more tears fall down his cheeks, the soft hands still there to assure him that everything would be alright, even though he knew somewhere deep down that _nothing_  would be okay.

He couldn't take it and so he suddenly sat up, surprising Blue who jumped off the bed and onto the floor, looking up at the Omega as he continued to cry.

Feeling the hands still on him, Lance stood up and left his nest, taking a single blanket to cover himself as he made his way to the window. The night was dark, no light or stars in sight anywhere.

Good. He didn't want to see the stars, not right now.

Lance sat down next to the window on the floor, the coldness of it giving him some sense of assurance as he felt the warm hands disappear. He would be okay now, he can manage.

The sky was dark but that only made him feel more at ease. He felt Blue settle herself beside him, contently laying down on the floor next to him. Lance leaned his head against his knees that were folded against his chest, looking out the window and into the endless dark.

 _Lost in the darkness_  
_There's nothing but silence_  
_Once there was a morning_  
_But now it's an endless night_

 _I'm lost in the dark_  
_Unable to find the light_  
_Your touch is there but I'm scared to reach out_  
_What will you think of me?_

 _Your eyes shine brightly_  
_And yet I can't see them because of the black_  
_It surrounds me on all sides_  
_It's everywhere around me_

 _Your smile, your touch, your everything_  
_It's there but I'm scared to reach out_  
_I'm sinking lower and lower_  
_What will you think of me?_

"W-What will you think of me Keith?" His voice broke, the tears streaming down his face. He couldn't handle it, burying his head into the blanket around him. He was broken and shattered, collapsing under the pressure around him.

It was too much.

He yearned for the warm hands, for their touch and assurance, but he didn't deserve them. He wished he could touch them and relish in their hold until the end of time but he couldn't. He just couldn't.

So in the end, he decided to bear with it. Just as he managed to bear everything else in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MsBluebell: Fuck Lotor (sorry canon Lotor)
> 
> BlueStarPaladin: Lotor is a real ass in our story XD But then again! Nobody can trust that the real Lotor in canon is as good as he says. I believe he's ready to betray Team Voltron for his own goals if they don't agree with him so we'll see. On another note... WHERE IS THE S6 TRAILER ALREADY!!!???
> 
> Tumblr:  
> MsBluebell: [msbluebell](http://msbluebell.tumblr.com/)  
> BlueStarPaladin: [starellas](https://starellas.tumblr.com/)


	8. A Step Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Stalking, slut shaming, past abuse, implied assult, the media.

A couple of days after the attack on Lance things had devolved into absolute chaos at the Gane household.

"These fuckers need to die." Pidge hissed at the holoscreen, fingers typing rapidly at her laptop, heated glare firmly in place. The day after Lance's attack Pidge had sent to work so quickly and with so much determination that she was able to catch up on days worth of work within a few hours. She'd spent extra hours in the office, determined to work ahead of schedule. Her efforts paid off, and now she was spending the next few days at home with Keith.

The two were gathered in their living room, but instead of playing video games or watching television like they usually would the news was playing. On the screen a team of reported could be seen crowding around the Gane Mansion, several of them attempting to rush Kolivan as he and his men kept them from flooding the gates. It had been this way all morning, ever since the media caught wind of the lawsuit.

"Mr. Kogane does not wish to give an interview on the events surrounding the lawsuit." Kolivan gave the same statement for what must have been the hundredth time. "He has stated that he stands firmly behind his brother and the victimised Omega."

A flurry of questions were thrown at the guard, several microphones being thrust in his face as cameras flashed, Kolivan stood stoically throughout it all.

"Oh my." Shay muttered as she entered the room with a fresh tray of sweet-tea and sandwiches. "Are they still out there?"

"Sorry Shay." Keith threw a look towards the girl over his shoulder. "We might have to sneak you out in one of our cars with tinted windows later, it doesn't look like they're leaving anytime soon."

"It's no problem." Shay sat next to him, handing over the tray so that Pidge could reach for the sandwiches as well. "I've texted Hunk and he says it's the same at the Alteanis Mansion."

"Fucking vultures." Pidge sent a rude gesture towards the holoscreen. "They need to get a life."

"You're the one trolling the internet right now." Keith threw a look to the computer.

After Pidge had made sure work was out of the way she pulled all her resources. She had been at the internet nonstop since then, refusing to sleep, and barely eating as she worked on her one woman campaign against Lotor. Several of her internet friends had been converted since then, joining in her efforts of turning the tide of internet celebrities against the man.

"Mock me now, Kogane." Pidge smirked, looking downright deranged with the heavy bags under her eyes. He grabbed a glass of sweet tea, sipping through the curly straw in what she probably thought was a threatening manner. "But I've _destroyed_ his reputation on Tumblr., and most YouTubers I have connections with are making videos _right now,_ it's only a matter of time before the entire internet has turned on him. Then, from there, the physical world shall follow."

"How devious," Keith muttered sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest. "Are these internet allies actually _doing_  anything?"

"The YouTubers still need time." Pidge nodded. "But the rest of them are already signing petitions and are planning boycotts."

"What does Galra Inc do?" Shay leaned forward. "I've heard of the company, but not what they're doing."

"They used to do some stuff with Altean Corp." Keith answered. "They were into chemical development, but after the split from Altea their current projects have been put on hold. They mostly gain money from the stuff they developed pre-split."

"Rumor has it they're into some illegal shit now, though." Pidge leans forward with scold. "Nothing solid, but world around the street is that they've been helping out with drug trade."

"How awful." Shay gasped.

"It's just a rumor." Keith reassured the girl, bringing his hand up to squeeze her shoulder gently. He ended up snorting, though, dropping his hand and turning to look back at the screen. "Lotor's a dick though, and I wouldn't be surprised if he really was trying that shit."

Shay turned back to the hollo screen with a concerned expression. "This seems to be a bit excessive though."

"Keith's basically a celebrity." Pidge shrugged. "Or course they were going to flock when someone who infamously stalked him got in trouble for assaulting another Omega during courting. This is basically a giant cheating scandal in their eyes."

"But someone was assaulted!" Shay sounded horrified by the notion.

"Welcome to the world of fame." Pidge shrugged. "Wait until some Lotor-defenders start raising from the depts. of hell."

Keith had already gotten a glimpse of that side. He'd checked the ARP sight just this morning, a little after the news first dropped and the reporters started showing up at the gates. There'd been confusion, at first, but then the Lotor-defenders had come on strong, crawling from under the darkest recesses of society. There were some blaming the Omega is question, accusing them of going out during a heat while using suppressants, some said the Omega threw themselves at Lotor and he got the blame for rejecting them, other said the Omega threatened to kill themselves.

Most of them blamed Keith.

Once the first person blamed Keith for not "putting out enough" and "driving Lotor to go behind his back" there was a whirlwind of different comments agreeing. Several different threads popped up. He was called a stingy gold-digging whore. A whole video documentary had been uploaded and since them, one Keith didn't bother watching. There was even a plans to sent an official letter to the overseers in charge of the case.

He hoped Lance didn't see that slut shaming shit.

Lance...

It'd been a few days since he'd physically seen Lance. Sure, they texted each other and spook in group chat, even had a few video calls over the phone when Keith needed a little extra help with the speech, but there were no actual visits. He hadn't expected to miss the tanned Omega so much, but he'd just...gotten so _used_  to Lance in such little time that it felt weird not to see him.

It was probably a good thing; it gave him time to think.

 _Warm hands roaming over his body. His head tilting back. Lips pushing against his own, tongue licking at the bottom lip, begging for entry_.

Keith's could _feel_  his face turning red. His only solace was the fact that Pidge was too distracted by her online campaign against Lotor. Shay, however, noticed his reddening face and looked at him with concern. She opened his mouth, ready to ask if anything was wrong, and Keith was barely able to signal her to stop before she said anything. She caught his signal though, but now she was just silently staring at him with a mix of confusion and worry.

The Omega turned back to the hollo screen. He wasn't actually watching the news anymore; just staring blankly as his mind wondered to...other places.

 _Lance's skin underneath the light of the fireflies, scent mixed with Keith's own. Lance's skin brushing against his own, leaving trails of fire in their wake. Keith's body pinned beneath the ground and a tanned body, showered in Lance's loving attention. Lips pecking against his own again and again. Feeling soft and safe and_ precious _under those hands._

Keith bit his tongue, trying to distract himself from those thoughts.

Those things shouldn't be his main focus right now, not with all that was going on. Fuck if those thoughts didn't insist on being at the forefront of his mind though. If he wasn't thinking about work or the lawsuit or calming Shiro, or Pidge, or Matt, or even his guards down then his mind would drift back to what happened with Lance. And, honestly, that should be the _last_  thing on his mind, especially considering that he and Lance, calmed down as they were, weren't exactly functioning at their best at the time.

Thing was...Lance was pretty...very, very, pretty. Easily one of the most handsome people Keith had ever met with his smooth tanned skin and deep blue eyes. But Keith had admired him like someone would admire a sun rise, beautiful and out of reach. He'd never considered that it kissing could be on the table. Even when he asked Lance days ago if such a thing were possible he'd never really considered that it was an option for him.

Even under torture Keith wouldn't admit that he'd discreetly gone onto the internet looking for answers as well, trying to find _some_  evidence of Omegas being attracted to other Omegas in a romantic way.

He mostly found porn.

Most of it were two Omegas being dominated by an Alpha, and the occasional Beta. Some was just two Omegas rubbing against each other sexually, usually in places Keith _knew_  were mostly sexualized by Alpha and Beta and wouldn't actually be titillating to an Omega.

It took a long time to find _something_  that wasn't porn or someone wondering how good sex would be with multiple Omega. It wasn't actual news of two Omega being in a relationship, it was mostly speculation on whether such a relationship would be possible and if it was right to support it. Keith read through the comments on that one, some good and supportive, some negative and firmly against the concept.

So there was nothing.

"Shay." Keith asked quietly. "I'm going to the kitchen right fast for some ice-cream; do you want any?"

"Get me chocolate Kogane." Pidge piped in.

"I didn't ask you Pidge." Keith responds, standing up and pushing the tray onto the fancy coffee table in front of them.

"Then die." Pidge shot at him.

"I don't need anything Keith." Shay answered with a smile, nibbling at her sandwich.

Keith shrugs, scooting past Pidge's legs as he made his way out of the living room. It was a quick walk to the kitchen, and he pulled out two bowls because he loved Pidge even when she was being a shit. He still made Pidge's bowl first in the passive aggressive hope that it would be slightly more melty somehow by the time he got back to the living room with the bowls.

He was half way through making himself a bowl of vanilla when Shay's quite footsteps sounded through the kitchen. "Keith?"

The Omega turned to face his friend, "Did you change your mind Shay?"

"If Pidge asks...then yes..." Shay moved over to stand next to him, brushing Pidge's bowl of chocolate to the side as she leaded against the counter, "But I really just noticed something was wrong...and I wanted...I wanted to see if you were alright."

Shay was too fucking sweet for this world. This planet didn't deserve her and Keith would personally knife anyone who ever hurt this beautiful human being.

"I'm fine Shay." Keith smiled at her, pulling out another bowl so he could make her a bit of ice-cream as well and she wouldn't look like a liar to Pidge. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Is it the lawsuit?" She asked, her earrings dangling a bit as she tilted her head. "Or the release date?"

"It's a lot of things." Keith admitted. "I've just been worried about a lot of different things lately, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"I believe you Keith." She smiles at him, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder reassuringly, "You're brave and strong, but I'm here if you ever need to talk."

"Thanks Shay." He hands her the bowl he made, moving to put away the ice-cream.

They're halfway through the kitchen with their ice-cream and three shiny spoons when Keith stops to look at the Beta girl. "Shay...?"

"Yes Keith." She pauses, turning to look at him over her shoulder.

"Would it be weird..." He bites his lip. "Would it be weird if...an Omega maybe had a crush on another Omega?"

Shay paused for a moment, blinking for a moment as she carefully thought over her answer. "I don't see why it would be."

The Beta girl then perked up, a small smile painting it's way across her lips. "Wait..."

"Don't." Keith speed past her, storming out of the kitchen with his bowls of ice-cream. It was a fruitless attempt at fleeing really, they were walking to the same room. He wasn't actually going to escape her. Especially when she sped up to catch him, hand coming to rest on his shoulder, smiling brightly as he leaned in close and offered a reassurance. "Don't worry; I won't tell anyone."

Shay's words were reassuring but the fact that he was exposed now made him feel a bit uneasy. He trusted Shay, he really did, but now that someone _knew_ , it only made his crush feel even more real, "You won't?"

"I swear that I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me." The Beta girl assured, her eyes as honest as he had ever seen. Keith doubted Shay was the kind of a person who would go around his back and share those kinds of secrets so he really did trust her on that. Maybe that's part of the reason he felt safe to tell her in the first place?

"Thanks Shay." There was a small smile on his lips, but there was a tint of nervousness in there as well. Of course there would be when he just admitted he had a crush on someone. 

"If you want to talk about it more, I'm always here to help. I've known Lance for a while now so I know some of the things he likes. Whenever you need advice, or anything of the sort, then don't hesitate to call." Shay's smile widened, her smile as warm as the morning sunlight. Her reassuring words gave Keith some relief and the idea that maybe this kind of a relationship was really okay.

"Thanks Shay, I really mean it." He sent another smile her way before turning towards the living room, "We better get going or the ice-cream will melt."

"Oh! You're right!" Shay took one of the bowls from Keith's hands to help, both of them returning back to their seats. Pidge watched them come back with a scowl on her face that was aimed at the Omega in the room.

"Are you trying to give me melted ice-cream on purpose? If you are, then I'll be sure to return the favour." And after she got ahold of her bowl, she noticed that her treat was the one that melted the most out of all three ice-creams, "Fuck you Kogane."

"You're welcome." Satisfied, Keith seated himself down comfortably, munching on his ice-cream while looking at the holoscreen before him. At this point the news was showing what was happening outside the mansion, cameras on poor Kolivan as he tried to push the reporters aside.

Keith was about to let his mind wonder back to his previous thoughts, the warm hands just at the brink of touching him until he saw a familiar face appear on the screen. The Omega immediately sat up, all attention now on the TV before them, "Give me the remote!"

"W-What is it?" Pidge jumped up in startle, surprised by Keith's sudden move.

"It's Lotor! Increase the volume, I can't hear anything!" Keith reached for the remote, stretching himself over Pidge to get it. Once he did, the three of them turned to watch Lotor who was standing in place, a confident smirk on his face. He was standing in front of the cameras in a relaxed manner, two of his close guards, Narti and Acxa, beside him as he was being flocked by reporters. The Alpha had microphones thrust in his face, all cameras on him as he stopped in front of the reporters while making his way out of the Galra Inc building.

"Sir Lotor! Please could you give us a minute of your time!?" Luxia Queen managed to maker her way through the many reporters, holding her microphone towards Lotor who looked more than pleased by the attention.

"Of course. I have time for a few questions." The Alpha folded his arms, prepared to answer anything that was thrown at him.

"Is it really true that you assaulted an Omega you weren't courting? If so, what is you reason for doing so!?"

"Were you cheating on your mate Keith Kogane? Is it because he has displayed public disinterest in your courting?"

"Are you planning to take action against the lawsuit?"

Lotor's smirk only widened as he moved to face the camera that was closest to him, "I'll answer one question at a time please. I'm a busy man so I have to be conscious of my time as well."

"Are the accusations true? Did you really break the courting laws and have an affair with another Omega?" Luxia Queen was the first to ask, Lotor turning to face her.

"The accusations are true in a sense that the assault did take place, however, I need to clear the misunderstandings the press seems to have about this case. The way the media portrays it, I am the assailant while the Omega in question is the victim, however, the truth is that I am actually the victim in this case."

Suddenly the cameras flickered as the reporters began taking pictures. The crowd was now in a complete state of confusion.

"Could you please elaborate on that?"

"Of course." Lotor stood in place while Acxa and Narti worked on creating some space between him and the reporters.

"It is a common misconception among the society to immediately categorise the Omega as victims in any case. However, there are known to be some rather... forceful Omega among us, who tend to be quite aggressive to get what they want."

"Are you saying the Omega in question forced himself onto you?"

Lotor nodded, "Yes, that is what happened."

The crowd was in an uproar, more and more reporters screaming many different questions they hoped Lotor would answer, "Is that why both the Gane Company and Altea Corp are refusing to comment on the case?"

"I would say that is the reason, yes. All of this is a much bigger plot against me, orchestrated by the Altea Corp and Takashi Shirogane."

"But sir! The Gane Company and Altea Corp claim to have clear evidence against you! If you are innocent, then do you have evidence of your own?"

"Of course I do. I have enough evidence to prove my innocence." Lotor focused his attention on one sole camera, the one Keith, Pidge and Shay were watching through. He smirked, eyes staring holes into the said device.

"I'll have to take my leave now, however, before I do, there is something I would like to say. I don't want anyone to blame my mate or myself in this case. While I may have been directly involved, my mate, Keith Kogane, is a victim of this as well. Both I and he are greatly hurt by the lawsuit that is damaging our relationship, aimed at tearing us apart. My love for my mate stands strong and thus I ask that he not be portrayed in any negative light. All of this is the doing of a jealous Omega that was envious of my mate's relationship with me."

Lotor's smirk widened, "I was assaulted by the Omega in question, and am a victim in this case, just as my mate is. I want my fellow brethren to know that I am innocent, attacked by nothing more than a whore. I will fight for my innocence in court, that is if Takeshi Shirogane and Allura Alteanis don't decide to cancel their lawsuit, which, wouldn't be a surprise at all." Lotor turned to the side, "That is all I have to say at the moment. Thank you for your attention."

The camera followed Lotor as he made his way to the car, a crowd of people flocking around him as he did. Luckily his guards managed to keep distance between the people and Lotor, successfully managing to get into the car and drive away. The camera followed Lotor's car as it drove before pointing it back at Luxia Queen.

"It seems that the story has taken a major twist! Is Lotor really the victim? Or did he really cheat on his mate, Keith Kogane? We will follow this and report back to you as soon as we have more news on the developing story!" The footage went from Luxia Queen back to the studio where two anchors were seated, discussing the new information they'd just received from Lotor.

The interview with the Alpha did nothing but cause an uproar and now many different outlets were hungry for more information. However, more than anything, everyone was now confused on what story was the 'truth'. Some TV stations began debating the issue, presenting cases as to why what Lotor was saying is true and another as to why he may not be.

The sheer amount of amusement people were making of this case was sickening, seeing it as reality show rather than what it really should be, an actual attack. It was sickening.

"I'm going to punch Lotor in the dick." Pidge was the one to break the silence between the three friends.

"Make sure you to it with a gun pointed at him," Keith hissed. "You can say he forced you to kick him and the fucking media will eat it up."

"I can't believe anyone would say that." Shay was nervously twiddling her thumbs around themselves. Her face had twisted at bit upon seeing Lotor for the first time, torn at seeing how young and charismatic he was.

"His statement won't stand in court," Keith snorts. "There are too many things against him, and too many damn contradictions and holes in this little coverup. Allura and Shiro are going to tear that story apart."

"You might want to give a statement Keith." Pidge adjusted her position, typing even more rapidly at the keyboard. "I know Shiro doesn't want you to, but if _everyone_  knows how pissed you are and that you're friends with the Omega that was attacked than it'll just kill this story faster."

"Or gain Lotor sympathy." Keith snorted. "I may not always think things through, Pidge, but I know better than to give the enemy an advantage."

"I'm not saying give a full interview and announce your hatred to the world." Pidge shrugged. "That would only make people think there really _is_  a plot to drive you away from him. I'm saying you should keep a level head and talk about how your friend was attacked and distraught."

"I'm not making any moves without talking to Shiro first." Keith leans back, "As much as Lotor deserves to be eaten by sick goats we can't afford any wrong moves right now.'

"Fine." Pidge deflated a bit, "But I'm still going to do what I do best, the internet share rage tonight."

"You do you Pidge." Keith waves off the girl.

"I can't believe he just victim blamed Lance." Shay whispered, finally coming out of her trance, shaking her head at the screen, "He called him a whore."

Keith leans over and pats the girl in sympathy, "And that is going to come back and bite him in the ass. If there's one good thing about Alphas objectifying us Omegas, it's that people don't like it when us 'helpless' little creatures are 'overcome' by our biology and 'can't help themselves' in the presence of a strong Alpha and get insulted for it. The best Lotor's little defence can do is make him look like the asshole he is."

"I knew it was bad." Shay shook her head, "But you never realize how bad it was until you see it first hand."

The Beta girl turns to Keith. "Have you ever been victim blamed or called a whore?"

"All the time," Keith shrugs. "I don't think there's a single Omega out there that hasn't. Not unless they were lucky enough to be born in an open minded rich family, and that's not very likely."

"How you ever...?" Shay's eyes trail back towards the holloscreen. "...has anything like this...?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Keith brings his knees up, wrapping his arms around his legs, huddling into himself a bit, "But yeah."

"We have a rule in this house Shay." Pidge pipes up, looking up from her screen. "We don't mention stuff like this unless we have to."

"I'm sorry." The Beta looked ready to cry.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Pidge turns back to her computer. "You didn't assault anyone. You have that rare thing called an actual soul."

"Still." Shay turned away. "I wish I'd know how bad it was before...I _knew_  it was a problem...but..."

"It's not like it's given much attention." Keith shrugs. "No one thinks twice about it. Alphas don't see a problem, Betas aren't used to it, and Omegas are so beaten down by it that they've accepted it."

"It explains a lot." Shay's hands twisted. "Like why my grandmother never looked happy before they saw news of you becoming Vice President."

Well, if that wasn't just the more awkward and tragic bit of information Shay had casually dropped on them. Keith felt the pressure almost instantly, and he was suddenly picturing an old Omega waiting to die, having never been truely happy with their lot in life. Forced to live in this role the world decided for them and having given up all hope before the impossible happened and suddenly there was a new light shining on the world and they could see something beyond their lot.

"Fuck." Keith rubbed the back of his head. "Your grandmother is going to be disappointed that I'm not as great as the media builds me up as."

"You're way better than that shit Keith." Pidge hissed, slamming her laptop shut, "And I'm tired of you thinking otherwise. This is it. This is the last fucking straw. I'm done. Tired. I'm stopping this shit now."

The Alpha girl threw herself off the couch and rushed from the room. Keith and Shay could only watch after her as she bolted, too shocked and confused by her sudden movement to try and stop her. It didn't take long for them to regain themselves, though, and the two threw themselves up and bolted after her, but she was already gone.

"What is she _doing_?" Keith worried, anxiety ripping through him as he threw himself back down on the couch.

"Look!" Shay pointed towards the holloscreen.

On the screen you could see Kaite Holt running out of the Gane Mansion and straight towards the reporters. She stopped, hands landing on her hips, standing like a warrior ready to slaughter her prey. With a new source of information on the scree, the reporters swarmed Kolivan and his men with questions, trying their level best to get to Pidge.

"Alright!" Pidge shouted with authority. "Listen up! Keith Kogane's best friend here!"

The reporters went _wild_  with questions.

"I just want to say that Keith Kogane is an amazing human being who deserves more than he gives himself credit for!" Pidge said it with such a level of confidence and authority that it was hard to drawn in my her sheer passion, "And more than the _world_  gives him. Omegas have a history of being assaulted, victimized and fetishized. Well, Keith deserves better than that and so does the Omega that was assaulted, who is a friend of Keith's and doesn't deserve this victim blaming."

Pidge raises her hands like she was the goddamed messhia, come to delever her message upon and undeserving world. "Can we really be expected to believe Lotor? Can we really expect a man who contantly has armed bodyguards was attacked by an unarmed Omega? No! We can't! We must look at the world and wonder what we're allowing people to do, how our children will take this if he's allowed to blame someone he assaulted for the assault. Who will be next? Your Beta children? Your Alpha daughters? If we allow this to happen to Omegas than it's only a manner of time before people start getting bolder."

Pidge had the crowd captivated. "Keith Kogane has given a lot to this world, and shouldn't be forced to be courted by a guy who assaults his friends just because of rejection. Stop blaming the victims and start blaming the assaulters! Lotor had a choice and he made it! You can't blame the Omega for that. Whoever the Omega is, whatever they've done, they cannot be blamed for the actions of this man!"

"I challenge you, views and reporters, no I _dare_  you to stand up for what is right! For what is descent! So that your Beta children won't one day have to grow up with the same fear as Omega children! So that Alpha daughters learn to stand up for themselves! So that Alpha sons learn that this behaviour is unacceptable! For the sake of human decency and kindness! #IStandWithKeithKogane!"

Keith and Shay couldn't believe what they were watching, awed by Pidge's words but at the same time surprised by her actions. The petite female Alpha stood behind Kolivan and the rest, trying to take on the world by herself. Her words left them both fazed, but unfortunately it didn't have the same effect on the reporters who only took her actions as encouragement to continue asking questions.

"Is that an official statement by Keith Kogane!?"

"Does that mean he's denying Lotor's statement?"

"What kind of a connection does Keith Kogane have to this other Omega? Is this a three way affair?"

"Can Keith Kogane come out and tell us what he thinks about all this!?"

The reporters would never have enough and so after raising her hand to show a peace sign, Pidge made her way back inside the mansion. When she turned, the reporters began screaming other questions at her but she ignored them. She already said what was needed to say so she was done for the time being.

Returning back to the house, Pidge slammed the door behind her before walking back into the living room, a smug look on her face. Keith and Shay could only watch her in awe as she sat down on her spot, taking her laptop in hand to resume the quest of turning the internet against Lotor.

"I feel better now. Man, that felt good!"

"Pidge..." Keith didn't know where to begin, "I agree with everything you said but I don't know if that was the right move to make."

"What do you mean 'you don't know if that's the right move'!? It was RIGHT! Have little trust in me Keith, I just gave Lotor the 'L' and rubbed it in his face! You can't tell me what I did was wrong." Pidge had her arms folded against her chest, glaring holes into the Omega next to her.

"We should have asked Shiro before doing anything." Then again, it did feel satisfying and if anything, Keith would have liked to march up there and say those exact same words back at the reporters, "But I agree with everything you said, and it did feel right."

"See!? Trust me Keith! It'll work out for us, just you wait and see!" The Alpha girl smirked, more than satisfied with her actions. She was about to add more, maybe talk about the ways she could influence YouTubers to spread videos of her online before Keith's phone rang.

Since Shiro confiscated Keith's old phone a while ago, the Omega had a new one. Although it was the same model as his previous phone so it made no difference.

Keith looked down at the screen to see that his older brother was calling him. _Oh no_... What if they really did screw up?

Keith picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Keith? I just saw what Pidge did on TV. I can't believe this." Shiro sounded tired, more than anything it was probably due to the lack of sleep and piling work he now had to face. Not only are they faced with the release day to prepare for, but now the lawsuit as well. They were hoarded with work, especially Shiro who barely had any time for sleep.

"Was it a bad idea?" Keith asked nervously.

"No, it was great actually." Shiro's response made him sigh in relief.

"I just wish you would have asked me first before doing anything. Any mistake on our part could give Lotor an upper hand." Shiro stressed the importance of that, his voice serious, "Pidge did nothing wrong, she was great. I just want us to be careful about this when talking with the reporters. They can twist anything we say and make the situation even worse than it is."

Keith nodded in agreement even though he knew that Shiro couldn't see him, "Pidge couldn't be stopped. But as long as we're still in the clear then that's all that matters."

"Right." Shiro agreed, "I'm working on gathering more evidence but even though what Lotor said is a transparent lie, we still can't let our guard down. We don't know what kind of 'evidence' he has so we'll have to prepare for that." Lotor could have fabricated evidence against them, which is one of Shiro's theories.

"Anyway." The Alpha sighed, "I need you to take it easy Keith. All of this... mess is exhausting for all of us. I think it will be best if you try to ignore it for now and let me handle it. The lawsuit is going to take a while to settle so we'll be living like this for a while until it's over. Could you do that? Or am I asking the impossible?" Knowing his brother, Shiro had a feeling that Keith would still be watching the TV despite what he requests.

The Omega hummed in thought, knowing that he won't be able to keep the promise completely. He'll try but he'll be too curious to stay updated to miss on it, "I'll try."

"Good." Shiro sounded relieved, "I know it'll be hard to do but try to distract yourself with something else. It'll do you good." The older brother paused to yawn, "I'll be back after I finish all the work I have in the office. I'm meeting with Allura later today so I'll probably be back home at around nine at night. That okay?"

"That's fine. You should take it easy as well Shiro. You're already a walking zombie."

This earned a tired chuckle from the older Gane brother, "You're right. I'll try. Stay safe."

"I will." Keith smiled, hanging up the phone.

"Am I in the clear?" Pidge asked smugly, arms crossing over themselves as if she weren't eavesdropping on the conversation.

"It was still a stupid move." Keith turns to the girl. "But Shiro says you were great, just ask before you do something like this next time."

"All I can hear is how amazing I was." Pidge smirks. The Alpha girl grabs her laptop, settling back into her spot as she opens it, now renewed with her efforts on turning the online community against Lotor. "My hashtag is already trending. I'm amazing."

"That was rather bold." Shay smiles. "I'll bet Lance and Hunk will be proud when they see it."

"Speaking of." Pidge pull out her phone. "Are they even awake yet. It's noon, the heathens."

"Lance needs all the rest he can get." Keith argues, trying to take the phone from the girl.

"It's been days, he's fine." Pidge says, opening the Voltron App.

 **JusticeForRover** : Hey! Losers! Wake up!

 **JusticeForRover** : I just did something AMAZING!

 **JusticeForRover** : Bow before your new god.

 **JusticeForRover** : Wake up.

 **HunkyBear** : Pidge please.

 **HunkyBear** : Lance is trying to sleep!

 **TheBlueTailor** : Nope! I'm wide awake! Hunk is being a caring mother again.

 **HunkyBear** : And you're impossible to handle! Will you listen to me for once?

 **TheBlueTailor** : I don't know what you're talking about Hunk. I'm perfect, case closed.

 **HunkyBear** : Why me...

 **TheBlueTailor** : Anyway! Pidge, we saw your performance! Bravo! Couldn't have said it better myself!

The female Alpha turned to Keith with a grin, showing him her phone screen.

 **JusticeForRover** : Thank you, thank you. What can I say, I'm a god, and you all should bow down before me!

 **TheBlueTailor** : I will worship you until the end of time! #MakePidgeAGod

 **HunkyBear** : Your speech was great Pidge, but is it really okay? Did Shiro approve?

 **JusticeForRover** : He approved! Stop being a worrying mother Hunk!

 **TheBlueTailor** : That's what I've been saying for years! #GiveHunkABreak #GiveHunkABreakFromHunk

 **HunkyBear** : Hey! I can't help it! It's your fault I'm like this anyway Lance!

 **TheBlueTailor** : I can't hear you over the sound of pure victory. I now see you in a different light Pigeon!

 **JusticeForRover** : I'm blushing... Ha! If you losers actually listened to me, you'd make it far.

 **HunkyBear** : By the way, are Keith and Shay there? What're you guys up to?

 **TheBlueTailor** : Where is Keith!? He didn't text me yet! He's hurting my feelings!

Pidge turned to Keith and Shay with a grin, holding her phone up for them to read. "Look at your boyfriends, so worried, so smitten. It makes me want to throw up."

Keith bit his tongue rather harshly to keep from snapping at Pidge. It was by sheer force of will that he was able to keep the blush off his face, that and thinking of gross shit, like Lotors smelly dick or dead puppies. "Lance isn't my boyfriend, but he could replace you with the title for best friend."

Pidge gasped, horrified, and turned back to her phone.

 **JusticeForRover:** Help! I'm the victim of a hate crime!

 **JusticeForRover:** Kogane just threatened to revoke my best friend status!

 **TheBlueTailor:** Dibs!

 **HunkyBear:** What did you do?

 **JusticeForRover:** ...

 **JusticeForRover:** This is Ace-phobia.

 **JusticeForRover:** As god, I strike you all down. You are no longer my angels. Only Shay hasn't betrayed me.

[ _RedLionBlade has logged in_ ]

By this point Keith pulled out his own phone, opening the newly re-downloaded app and joining in on the chat and looking over the post Shay and he had missed while Pidge hogged her phone. Shay leaned in on his shoulder, trying to get a good look at the screen as she peered in on the conversation. "Tell Hunk I miss him."

 **RedLionBlade:** Shay misses you Hunk.

 **TheBlueTailor:** Keeeeeeeeeith!

 **HunkyBear:** Awww. I miss her too!  <3

 **JusticeForRover:** You all disgust me. Shay, you are no longer an angel.

 **RedLionBlade:** I guess you can all join me in hell, which I rule.

 **JusticeForRover:** How dare!

 **TheBlueTailor:** OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH SHIT!

 **TheBlueTailor:** I knew you were a demon, but I didn't think you'd be Satan.

 **RedLionBlade:** What are you talking about?

 **RedLionBlade:** I'm clearly Hades.

 **JusticeForRover:** Plot twist: Hades was an Omega the entire time.

 **HunkyBear:** Well, he hardly showed up in the lore, so it's up to interpretation.

 **TheBlueTailor:** If we're all gods now than I call Apollo!

 **JusticeForRover:** Apollo was a fuckboy. Be someone with more class, like Hephestion.

 **TheBlueTailor:** But Hephestion was ugly! I'm too gorgeous for that!

 **HunkyBear:** ...

 **HunkyBear:** ...I like Hephestion...

 **RedLionBlade:** Lance, I can't believe you called your best friend ugly.

 **RedLionBlade:** For Shame.

 **TheBlueTailor:** NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

 **TheBlueTailor:** I'M SORRY HUNK!

 **TheBlueTailor:** I DIDN'T MEAN IT!

 **JusticeForRover:** As the goddess Anthena I have no choice but to judge this as a dick move.

 **TheBlueTailor:** NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shay giggled at the text, her hand coming to cover her mouth a bit. She looked over towards Keith with a smile. "If Hunky Bear is Hephestion does that make me Aprodite?"

"She cheated on her man." Pidge pointed out with a smirk.

"Clearly lies spread to demonize me." Shay smiled. "No one could handle that I was married to the most beautiful man in the world, so they spread vicious lies about us."

Keith smirked and turned back to his phone.

 **RedLionBlade:** Shay says those rumours of Hunk being ugly are lies.

 **RedLionBlade:** So are the ones about her, as his wife and goddess of love and beauty, cheating on him.

 **JusticeForRover:** Shut up Trashy EdgeLord of the Underworld. Go play with spot and let me bask in the drama.

 **RedLionBlade:** So saidith the goddess of war.

 **RedLionBlade:** And her voice went unheard.

 **HunkyBear:** I will always love my goddess, forever and always.

Shay blushed after reading Hunk's reply, covering some of her face with her hand. She was lucky that Hunk wasn't there to see her, but she did have the misfortune of being on Pidge's radar.

 **JusticeForRover:** Hunk lands critical damage! Congrats Hunk.

 **HunkyBear:** R-Really!? Hehe...

 **TheBlueTailor:** Another critical hit over here! Hunk is low on health!

 **HunkyBear:** Stop it!

 **TheBlueTailor:** OWW! Hunk hit an injured man! I will report this!

 **HunkyBear:** I used a pillow! Don't exaggerate!

 **TheBlueTailor:** HELP!

 **JusticeForRover:** Ahhh... Love... How gross...

 **HunkyBear:** Leave me alone guys!

 **TheBlueTailor:** You won't get away with this Hunk. As your best friend, I will see to it that your love is acknowledged!

[ _TheBlueTailor sent a photo_!]

Pidge, Keith and Shay all raised a brow, opening the attacked picture to see a severely blushing Hunk sitting on a chair in Lance's room. The poor Beta looked like he was at the brink of breaking apart.

 **TheBlueTailor:** Also a little present for my princess!

[ _TheBlueTailor sent a photo_!]

The three opened another photo Lance sent, this time of himself pointing a finger gun at the camera while winking.

 **TheBlueTailor:** Don't hesitate to save the picture amore. That is for you only.

Keith's face turned a bit pinkish. Luckily, Lance wasn't _actually_  here flirting with him or it'd be ten time worse. For now his face only had a light blush that he could easily play off as anger or embarrassment. With a firm nod and some heavy denial, he turned back to his phone.

 **RedLionBlade:** Then why did you send it in group chat?

That would throw off any flirting for the time being! Lance would be too busy trying to smoothly cover up that mistake. And Keith could shoot the shit at his reasoning. He had successfully gotten out of this with no shit from Pidge, a most deadly game indeed. But with some proper readjustments than this conversation should steer straight away from flirting.

 **JusticeForRover:** Keith says that but he's blushing.

Fucking Pidge. He wasn't even blushing anymore. She was just straight up lying now so she could cause more drama in the chat. Goddess of war indeed, she was a straight up stone cold manipulator. And a traitor. He would never forgive her for this.

 **TheBlueLion:** I knew you couldn't resist me babe.  <3

 **RedLionBlade:** She's lying!

 **JusticeForRover:** Am not!

 **HunkyBear:** Awwwwww.

 **RedLionBlade:** Not you too Hunk!

 **TheBlueTallor:** It's alright, beautiful, I can resist you either. ;)

 **TheBlueTailor:** I'll be your Persephone anytime~

 **JusticeForRover:** Oh my me. XD

 **HunkyBear:** That's terrible.

 **TheBlueTailor:** Or maybe we can get a little nordic and I can be your Frey. ;)

 **RedLionBlade:** Stop.

 **TheBlueTailor:** I can't help it. You're too beautiful.

 **JusticeForRover:** This is hurting me.

 **TheBlueTailor:** Face it Keith.

 **TheBlueTailor:**  You're not Hades.

 **TheBlueTailor:** You're Psyche, the most beautiful creature.

 **TheBlueTailor:** And I'm Eros.

 **TheBlueTailor:** So captivated by your beauty that I couldn't help falling for you babe ;)

Pidge physically burst out laughing. Almost dropping her phone as she grabbed her forehead and leaned back. She accidentally kicked the table as she leaned back, but she ignored it in favor of grabbing her phone and snapping a picture of Keith's suddenly _very_  red face. The Omega jolted into action, trying to grab the phone, but it was too late.

[ _JusticeForRover sent an image_ ]

 **JusticeForRover:** Lance has done critical damage. Look at Keith's faofirnfgf-

Pidge dashed as her phone was knocked from her hand, diving after the device and just barely catching it. She knew, in that moment, she had to flee or face certain death, and that's exactly what she did as she ducked and avoided Keith's lung for her. She ran out the living room, angry Omega hot on her heels. She risked a glance back, noting Keith's murderous expression.

"You're going to die Pidge." Keith said as he chucked a pillow at her. She made a sharp left and barely escaped the projectile weapon. With no choice left, Pidge ran, knowing well that when it came to physical tasks Keith would always win. She had to make it somewhere safe, or else she would face terrible nuggies.

Luckily her room was close so she ran as fast as she could to get there. Keith was an athlete and a fucking ninja! She had many close calls of Keith actually catching her but she managed to evade before finally making her way into her room, slamming the door behind her with force. She locked it as soon as she could, sighing in relief now that she was safe.

The beast hit the door furiously, "Delete that Pidge! Get rid of that picture!"

"Too late Kogane! Lance already saw it!" She chuckled darkly, opening the chat again, "Check for yourself!"

Keith dreaded the idea but did check the chat to confirm his fears.

 **TheBlueTailor** : OMG! Hunk! Are you seeing this!?

 **HunkyBear** : Welcome to the club Keith. I know how it feels...

 **TheBlueTailor** : No Hunk! LOOK! Keith. is. blushing. because. of. me. VICTORY! I knew I could swoon you babe~ They don't call me the thief of hearts for nothing <3

 **HunkyBear** : Don't worry Keith. I think it's cute.

 **TheBlueTailor** : You didn't say that when I took a picture of you! I'M SAVING THIS! IT'LL BE MY NEW WALLPAPER!

The pale Omega's blush intensified, suddenly having the urge to burst down the door with all the force he could muster. Lance was saving the photo, which meant that he would have it in his phone forever. Keith will NEVER live this down. The evidence had been laid and now there was no way for him to fix it.

"I hate you Pidge! You're ruining my life!" He tried to sound threatening but at this point he didn't know what was worse. His red cheeks or the anger he felt towards his best friend.

"Ruining!? I'm saving it! You're an oblivious idiot! Someday you'll thank me for this!" Pidge called out from the other side, clearly not sorry at all.

"What do you mean oblivious!? And how are you saving me!? Look what you did! I'll never live this down!"

"Oh shut it Kogane! As I said, I'm doing this for your own good! You're as dumb as a donkey so I'm helping to push you in the right direction. You welcome!"

"All you're doing is embarrassing me! I bet you feel so proud of yourself!"

"Damn right I'm proud! Clearly there's something between you and Lance so I'm 'pushing' you! Get it!?"

Keith paused, his cheeks gaining on their redness, "What?"

"Uh, hello!? Clearly you have a crush on him! You think I'm blind? I've known you for YEARS! You think I wouldn't notice!?" Pidge knocked on the door, "I'm helping you take the next step. You're welcome!"

The pale Omega felt his heartbeat increase, shocked by what he heard. Pidge knows? Wait, since when? This wasn't good. Out of everyone he wanted to know, Pidge was the last person on the list. How did she even find out? When? He wasn't that obvious about it, was he? No, clearly he wasn't! Pidge is probably just guessing and he would rather go swim with hundred sharks than prove Pidge's suspicions! Even if they may be true, but that wasn't the point!

"I don't have a crush on anyone! Drop it Pidge!"

"Haha! Yeah right! And I'm the president! Suck it Keith! I _know_  and there's nothing you can do about it!" Pidge had an amused tone to her, clearly enjoying herself while relishing in her best friend's embarrassment.

Staying here any longer would expose Keith further, and he was aware of that. But what could he do... He had to prevent Pidge from posting on the chat, but how? The only way to stop her from posting was... Bingo!

With set resolve, Keith made his way to their central computer room, aiming for the main router of the house. If there's no internet, then Pidge will be powerless!

"H-Hey! Where are you going?" The female Alpha heard Keith run off but she had no idea why. _Oh_... Revenge will be sweet...

It didn't take him long to reach the control room, a huge grin plastered on his face when his eyes landed on the main router. This was the source of Pidge's power, all her might combined into one. If he switched this little box off, then everything will be over for her.

Pressing the single button was all it took for the internet to be switched off. Nobody would notice the change, that is unless they would try to connect to the net. Checking his phone, Keith did just that, smirking when he noticed that he didn't have any internet at all! Sweet victory!

"Bastard! What're you doing!" He heard Pidge approach the room, appearing at the door with a grumble, "What did you do!?"

"What does it look like I did? I switched off the internet. Now you're powerless without your main source of power. You lose Pidge." Keith couldn't stop a large grin that slowly spread across his face, enjoying this much more than he should.

"What?" The Alpha gave him a confused look but then her face slowly morphed into laughter, echoing throughout the mansion. "You idiot! You think that will render me powerless? You really are a donkey!"

Pidge took out her phone, showing it to Keith proudly, "Do you really think that I wouldn't have a backup internet source? We live in an age of technology Keith! You can't just press a switch and POOF! The internet is gone! It doesn't work that way! Haha! Oh my GOD! I can't believe you did this!"

The pale Omega stood frozen in place, the reality of it all crashing down on him. The notion made him blush even more, embarrassed by his own lack of knowledge on this matter. That's it! He's had it!

Keith marched towards the female Alpha, aiming for her phone. This time he took her by surprise as they both fell down onto the ground, struggling to see who will end victorious. Pidge struggled but ultimately knew that if she didn't do something, Keith would take it from her hands. She persisted, waiting for her backup to arrive. Luckily it only took ten seconds before her drone appeared, hovering above them in the air.

She threw her phone up and the drone managed to catch it before flying away. It took Keith by surprise, grumbling as he let Pidge go to follow the flying drone. His worst fears came true when the drone eventually flew out the window and out into the open sky where it would be safe.

"Shit!" Keith cursed, hitting the window in frustration.

"If you're this desperate to prevent me from posting then it must mean something." Pidge cooed, appearing behind him with a smirk, "I'm right, aren't I? Admit it Kogane, you're falling _hard_  for the guy."

At this point Keith's cheeks gained a life of their own, returning to their red colour again. Not able to stand it anymore, he turned to leave, settling on a new plan. He took out his phone in hopes that he could fix the damage Pidge had done, only to realise that he didn't have internet... SHIT! TECHNOLOGY HATES HIM!

He made his way back to the control room to switch the internet back on, succeeding in doing so. Now that it was back, Keith weighted out his options. Text Lance? Go back to the chat? But Pidge was still a danger. She could make this even worse if she wanted to. Sending an innocent picture like this was the least of his worries. What if she does something worse?

The idea that he would have to make a deal with the devil horrified him, and honestly, he had no clue how he came to this point but he was desperate.

What should he do?

Knowing he had lost, Keith stood up, accepting the fact that he would be at Pidge's mercy.

He did the inevitable and took the walk of shame back toward the Alpha, ready to make a deal. He made his way back to where Pidge was next to the window, her drone still flying high above the ground to prevent anyone from stealing the phone. Then again, it didn't matter if the phone broke. Pidge would surely find other ways spread her influence on the internet. She had many gadgets to help her with the cause.

"Well, well, well, admitting defeat?" The Alpha smirked, satisfied now that the tables have turned. Looks like Rover will finally receive the justice he deserves.

"I don't have a crush on Lance." Keith began, facing the female Alpha, "But I don't want you to spread rumours so I'll make a deal with you. No more pictures and no more misleading information will be posted on the chat, deal?"

"And what do I get out of this?" Pidge asked smugly, leaning agains the wall behind her.

"What do you want?" At this point Keith gave up completely.

"I want you to join me in my fight against the Marketing Department. Iverson won't know what hit him with the privileges you have as the VP." The grin on Pidge's face was wide, "I also want a written apology letter from them so make it happen." All her dreams were coming true, "You need to make it up to Rover as well so I'll have you polish him every day from now on. Those are all of the terms I can think of thus far."

Pidge pushed herself from the wall, facing Keith head on, "Do we have a deal?" She extended her hand for a handshake to seal the agreement.

At Pidge's smug face Keith's survival instincts kicked in. The girl had vastly overplayed her hand against a business man, someone trained to look for every possible loophole in every possible situation.

"Lets negotiate." Keith folds his hands together, feeling his confidence build back up.

"There's no negotiating her Kogane." Pidge's eyes narrow dangerously. "I'm the one in control."

"If you spread a rumour that I have a crush on Lance across the internet, especially now, than the reporters will try and trace that back to Lance. Doesn't matter if it's true or not." Keith folded his hands. "You can't do that to Lance, he's been through enough."

Pidge looked down for a moment, her expression guilty. "Alright. So no spreading rumours around the internet."

This was good, he both avoided disaster and took half of Pidge's firing power. This was an advantage he needed. Sometimes common sense and paranoia really did help him more than anything. He didn't care what Shiro said, going with his instincts on these things _worked_.

"But I'm still going to out your pinning ass on group chat!" Pidge hissed threateningly. She was regaining some confidence as well. But it wouldn't be enough to stop Keith now. He got the worst out of the way and now he was playing to his strengths.

"I don't have a crush on Lance." He insisted. He may be a terrible liar, but he wasn't going to be honest and remove any doubts either. Anything to help his situation could only be good, even if it was just him lying his ass off.

"I've known you for _years_ Kogane." Pidge smirked at him again. "I know all the stages of your crushing on guys. I've know about your crush for _days_."

"I've only known Lance for, like, just over a week." Keith denies, because yes he's that pathetic.

"And you were crushing from _day one_." Pidge crosses her arms smugly. "You went out to _lunch_  with him after he _broke into the company_  two days later. You hang out with him after he broke into _our house_. Don't tell me you're not crushing _hard_  because either you're in denial or you're _too stupid_  to be my friend and I'll have to end our friendship _right here_."

"I'm not stupid." Keith hissed.

"Denial it is." Pidge hissed in return. "Either way it's stupid."

"Listen Pidge." Keith sighs heavily. "You're my best friend and I don't want to fight you."

"Well you're _my_  best friend and I want to help!" Pidge snaps angrily, balling her hands into fists and raising them like he wanted to hit him. "But you're always so stupid about it and never tell me anything!"

"Because I'm scared you'll post it online and embarrass me!" Keith shouted back, his temper flaring at last. "Kind of like you just did!"

"Because you always pine away for a guy and never do anything about it." Pidge bit back heatedly. She was glaring now, tears welling up in her eyes, knuckles white. "And you always end up depressed about it! Well I'm not watching it happen again Keith!"

"It's not your decision Pidge!" Keith slams his fist into the wall. It hurt a bit, but his hand wasn't bleeding so it couldn't be too bad.

"Oh look at you!" Pidge threw her hands up in exasperation. "Punching walls like an adult. Just admit you like Lance and let me help you!"

"Why can't you just leave it Pidge!" Keith rubs his temples, trying to fight off a migraine. "Even if I had a crush on Lance, which I don't, it's my decision if I want to do anything about it!"

"Because you _won't_  do anything about it! That's what I've been saying this whole time!" Pidge looks ready to pull her hair out. "That's your problem Keith! You somehow think everyone is too good for you and you're some broken, awful, last resort. Or that they just want an Omega or money or something! Well I don't know how you got that shit into your head but I'm sick of it! I'm officially calling you out Keith! I'm tired of this self-hating bullshit. It's actively ruining your life."

"Oh." Keith crosses his arms and raises his eyebrows. "Alright. You're right."

Pidge actually pauses at this. She blinks, confused by his sudden confession, mouth opening and closing repeatedly as she tried to find words to say to that. She hadn't actually expected him to confess. Honestly, she expected this argument to go on for a lot longer. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "So you admit I'm right?"

"Yeah." Keith nods, eyes still narrowed and arms crossed.

"You have a crush on Lance?" Pidge asks with squinted eyes, trying to find whatever trap her friend had set.

"Yep." The Omega responded, popping the p.

Pidge didn't trust this one bit. The Alpha girl narrowed her eyes, rolling the conversation in her head over and over again. There was something off about this. Kogane was a lot of things, but an emotional sharer just wasn't one of them. He didn't just hand out info like that, not even to her. He was planning something with these, something she couldn't see. She didn't like it, not one bit. Trying to predict how this conversation was about to turn, the girl growled in frustration when she realized that the Omega had successfully thrown her off. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because there's nothing you can do about it Pidge." Keith shrugs, voice bitter and defeated. And that wasn't like Keith either, he was a fighter that clawed tooth and nail towards victory even when everything was against him, and he'd be the one guy left on the battlefeild still screaming and throwing himself at the enemy just so he could take down as many as he could before he died. Pidge decided she didn't like a defeated Keith. She didn't like it _at all_.

Suddenly all the visious satisfaction from her little war smothered out, leaving nothing but ash in her mouth. "That's bullshit Keith. Of course I can."

"No Pidge." Keith looked so, so, tired. "You really can't."

"And why not." Pidge crossed her arms, defiant, unwilling to let her friend give up like this. She just needed to identify the problem and cut out the bullshit thought process that lead there and then Keith and Lance could ride off into the fucking sunset and be gross together.

"Because we're both _Omega_  Pidge." Keith hissed. "And just because you don't see a problem with it doesn't mean the rest of the world won't."

What the ever loving fuckity-fuck was that bullshit? Pidge was almost offended by how wrong and toxic that line of thinking was. It wasn't Keith, it wasn't Keith at all. Keith _never_  let being an Omega stop him from _anything_  before. Hell, it was like he took Omega sterotypes as a personal challenge and worked to disprove every single one of them. So who the fuck was this and what had they done to her best friend?

"That's bull Keith!" Pidge threw her hands out. "Since when has being an Omega stopped you?"

"Being an Omega isn't stopping me." Keith deflates a bit. "Lance being Omega _is_."

"What the shit Keith?" Pidge rubs her forehead. "The fuck are you one about?"

"When was the last time you've ever heard of two Omega being together Pidge?" Keith hisses.

Pidge tries to think of something, but finds her mind going blank.

"That's what I thought." Keith leans against the wall. "You can't."

"Then you guys can be the first!" Pidge argues, throwing her hands up. "Encourage others how want to date to do it!"

"And drag Lance straight into the spotlight." Keith hisses again. "Having every reporter interested in the story dragging out every little secret of his past, he'll be dragged through the mud by Alphas, having people protest against us, facing all those issues together. And that's one of the _better_  endings I can think of."

Shit, she hadn't thought of that. Keith had enough attention as he was, if he and Lance started dating they'd never be left alone.

"Then date in secret!" Pidge protests. "No one has to know!"

"You're assuming he even _wants_  to date me." Keith snaps bitterly. "But on the off chance he does, what kind of realationship would _that_  be? Should I ask him to wait as Alphas drag me off on a date? Should I ask him to hide our relationship? For how long? The rest of our lives? It won't work Pidge."

Now Keith was starting to cry angry tears. He forcibly whipped his eyes, trying to rid himself of the evidence. "I've been thinking about it for _days_. Ever since I found out I liked him, and nothing I can think of doesn't end with Lance getting hurt. I'm not worth that Pidge, so drop it, okay?"

Not having anything to combat Keith's words, Pidge remained quiet. Her head lowered and her knuckles white from the force she was using to clench her hands. Keith was right, she knew that. He really must have spent _days_  thinking about this. The emotional mess he was right now more than proved it.

But it still hurt her to think that her best friend suffers like this.

Keith should have the right to do whatever he wants, to date, go to work, and just live a normal fricking life. But no, being an Omega has it's perks in life, which means that whatever Keith does, he will be judged. Not only because he's an Omega but also because of who he is. He's the VP of an influential company, inspiring many Omegas around the world.

Keith's lifestyle is special and especially dangerous. It's not a surprise that he would think this way, but that's exactly what frustrates Pidge the most. Keith shouldn't have to think about all this bullshit, he shouldn't be exposed like that. The society shouldn't have the power to tell him what to do, how to lead his life or who to love. All of that should be Keith's own choice, and he shouldn't be judged for that.

Watching Keith throughout the years made Pidge realise this the hard way, being on the frontlines with Keith and witnessing everything first hand. It made her develop a deep respect and admiration for him, even though she would rather jump down a cliff than admit it.

She loves Keith, he's like a second brother to her. Seeing him like this hurts her heart.

That's why she won't stand for this. No matter what the society says, no matter what anyone will think, she'll make this work. If it's for Keith's happiness, then she'd do anything.

"But don't you think it's already too late?" She asked quietly, gaining Keith's attention.

"Lance is already hurt, and he's more than involved now. Whether you like it or not, the press will eventually find out who he is. They'll dig out his past, find out who he is and what relationship he has with you. We can't stop that now. Even though you guys may not be in a relationship, Lance is already involved." Her hazel eyes looked up to meet teary violet ones, "And don't forget about Lotor. That dick will do anything to harm us. If the press can't find out who Lance is, then Lotor will gladly give them the information."

Lotor won't leave them alone, not until he gets what he wants. He's one stubborn Alpha, torturing his victims until he's satisfied enough to bite, "You're right, your relationship would be a taboo. Nobody will approve of it, but who cares? As long as you're happy, that's all that matters. I'm sure we would figure something out, because that's worth fighting for."

She stepped closer to Keith, trying to emphasise her words, "You're forgetting something important, and that is that you have friends and family. You can be damn sure that I'll help you, even if I have to throw myself under the bus to do it! Then you have Shiro too, and you know what a protective brother he is. He's do anything for you Keith. You have Matt as well, and no matter what kind of a loser he is, he still loves you like family. I do too! You're like a second brother to me, never forget that." Shit, she was getting all sentimental and emotional but she didn't care. If it would give Keith the resolve to do what he thinks is right then it's all worth it.

"Not only us, you have Hunk and Shay too, Allura and Coran. You may not have known them for long but I think we can trust them. They'll help us, I'm sure of it. Besides, Allura is in your dept, she even said it. She'll definitely help you." Pidge tried to make a joke out of it but failed miserably.

"And you have Lance too. I don't know what he thinks about all this stuff but I doubt he would do anything to hurt you. If he does, I'll have a say in it. I'll kick his ass." She emphasised it by pushing her sleeves up towards her elbows.

"I just think that you shouldn't ponder over this alone. You don't know what Lance thinks about two Omega dating so how about you ask?" Keith was about to say something but Pidge beat him to it.

"And! Of course I know that you can't just outright ask the guy. You would be revealing your little crush. I'm not a newbie at love so I'm not an ignorant loser about these things. All I'm saying is that you should ask him discreetly. Call him, maybe tell him you saw this controversial movie online about two female Alphas dating. It may not be the same as two Omegas but it's also an unusual pairing." Pidge sighed, crossing her arms.

"I'm a female Alpha so I know, trust me on this. Ask him what he thinks about it so that you get an idea what he would think about the topic. Try to squeeze as much information out of him as you can before you make a decision on your own. What if Lance feels the same way? You can't just break a potential relationship that didn't even have a chance to blossom, that's murder Keith." Her hazel eyes stared deeply into Keith's violet orbs, showing how serious she was.

"You're a dork, a donkey, an idiot and an incompetent fool at love. That's why I have to watch out for you and make sure you don't stray away from the right path, which is what you're trying to do right now! I won't let you do it Keith. I care about you, not what anyone else might think about your decision. I know that it would be hard and I know that a relationship like that wouldn't be approved but you have us on your side and we'll fight for you to the death. You're not alone in this. Get it through your thick skull you donkey!"

The female Alpha turned to the side, tears at the corners of her eyes. This may have been out of character for her, but everything she said was what she truly felt. She laid out her heart in front of Keith, and the little shit better not make fun of her or he will face her wrath.

All she wants is for Keith to be happy. Is that too much to fricking ask for?

Keith sniffed a bit, deflating under her words. He reached out, wrapping his arms around her like some sort of viper. Pidge wouldn't lie, she was teary eyed too, and damn if he wasn't always weak for those super rare Keith hugs that always felts so soft and arm even under the most sucky circustances. She ended up wrapping her arms around him too, sinking down to the floor with him. They ended up as a giant sobbing mess on the floor for at least a good then minutes.

That's how Shay found them, a pathetic sobbing mess curled around each other like sad koalas.

"Oh my.' She gasped, dropping to her knees and gathering them up in a hug like a protective mama bear. "What happened?"

"Shay." Pidge cried out, pulling her head back from where it landed on Keith's shoulder. "Keith made me cry!"

 _"You_ made _me_  cry." Keith pulleed his own head from her neck and shifted the blame like a fucking coward.

"Why are either of you crying at all?" Shay asked worridly, still trapping them in her wonderful hug. "Did you two have a fight and say something mean to each other?"

Pidge responded with a "No" at the same time Keith reponded with a "Kind of", which only made Pidge even more upset because, damn Keith, he actually didn't say _anything_  mean to her in comparison to the mean things she called him. So she ends up spilling the beans to to Shay just so she could avoid this martyr bullshit attitude Keith's developing. "Keith's crushig on Lance but refuses to ask him on a date because the media are assholes but Lotor's a jerks so it's too late for Lance to stay out of the spotlight and I'm tired of Keith's martyr bullshit. Also I'm an asshole and I'll never admit this again so you better be happy."

Shay blinked, astonished. She gave the two sobbing msses a light squeeze. "Is that all?"

"I'm also going to launch another war online as soon as I get myself together." Pidge admitted, trying to recover from her sobbing mess self. "So prepare for that assholes."

"Oh dear." She burried her forehead against the side of both of theirs. "It'll be alright."

"Shay." Keith pulled his head back to look at the Beta woman. "You're a great friend, but don't make statement you don't know are true."

"Of course its true." Shay said confidently, rubbing Keith's back a bit now. "Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you're the strongest person I know." Shay says those words with so much faith that it's hard not to be taken in my the sher belief in her words. "And Lance? He's strong too. And so iseveryone around you. That's why you guys are changing the world while the rest of us watch in awe. So don't let the bad guys stop you."

Oh no.

Now Shay was getting teary.

Granted, her teariness was a _lot_  happier than Keith's or Pidge's had been. She had this starstruck look on her face and a soft smile that honestly made the two sobbing messes in her arms swear to protect this beautiful woman at all costs.

"Shaaaaay." Pidge composed herself a bit. "This world isn't good enough for you! Your angel status is reinstated."

"She's already a goddess now." Keith was regaining himself as well. "You can't demote her like that."

"Than she's upgrated to Hera, Queen God."

"But then she'll be married to Shiro." Keith's was teasing now. "I think Hunk and Allura would have something to say about that."

"Shit." Pidge cursed, not exactly pulling away because she was still trapped by two sets of hugs. "He's as bad as you. I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up married to Shay while trying to propose to Allura."

"Shay has objections." Shay piped in. "As the goddess of love and beauty I have to say I can't be in a loveless marriage."

"It wouldn't be loveless." Keith argued. "You'd love pinning over other people together."

"I don't even want to _hear_  that from you Kogane." Pidge hissed. "You are the _king_  of pinning. The _god_  of pinning. You pine harder than pine trees in spring. You're pinning right now. That's how we ended up here you absolute bean water. You're pinning over a guy I'm pretty sure has been crushing on you since before you met."

This earned a small giggle from Shay, "I wouldn't say that Pidge is far away from the truth. Lance has always admired you Keith. Whenever you'd be on TV, he would watch you quietly in the corner of the shop and listen to everything you had to say carefully. He always made a point to sit and watch, making sure to never miss it. I may not know if it's love exactly but there's something there." She encouraged, her smile beaming as she looked at Keith.

"R-Really?" The Omega asked, still unrecovered from the mess he found himself in.

"Yes. He admires you greatly, and I would even go as far and say that you're his hero. Even though I'm pretty sure he would never admit it."

"There you have it Kogane! Get your pinning ass out there and call him! Take me up on the idea I told you about." Pidge sniffed, trying to slowly compose herself, "Look what you did to me! I'm a mess! And it's all because of your sorry ass! Don't let my sacrifice me in vain."

"The only thing you've ever sacraficed was sleep." Keith grumbled, pulling away from the unexpected group hug, whipping his eyes. He's unwilling to tell Pidge he'd already asked Lance about his stance on Omega/Omega relationships days ago, back before he realized that he _might_  be developing a bit of a crush on the tanned Omega, and he's even less willing to share...

 _A hand brushing through his hair. A tongue exploring his mouth. A warm body pressed against his own and soft blankets under him. He wonders how anything can feel this good_.

"Sleep is for mortals." Pidge grumbled. "We've already established that I'm a god."

"Come on." Shay stands up, reaching out a hand to help thefriends up. "Let's go get you two some more icecream first; it's good for the soul."

"I think I want something warmer." Keith puffs, reaching a hand out to grab Shay's own, letting the Beta woman pull him to his feet. "I'm making hot chocolate."

"Aw, yeah!" Pidge pumps a fist in the air as she's pulled up, gaining a bit of a jump from thetraction. "Keith makes amazing hot chocolate!"

"You just think that because Matt and Shiro's hot chocolate sucks." Keith smirks, crossing his arms. "I'm sure Shay and Hunk make better hot chocolate."

"Maybe, but you know exactly how I like it." Pidge shoves him towards the doorway. "Now call your boyfriend so we can get the hot chocolate faster!"

"I want to sort out my feelings first." Keith buries his heels into the floor, slowing them down so that Shay can join them. The Beta woman does catch up though, so he runs out of excusses and starts walking.

"You already did that; you have a crush. Congratulations." Pidge huffs in fustration. As someone who was ready and willing to sell Keith nudes to the crush in question, she was ready to get the ball rolling on this relationship. Though, once it started she'd be out of that money. Huh, maybe she should sell the nudes first? Desicions, desicions.

"Speaking of Lance." Shay quips. "Should we check on the group chat? They may think Pidge will require a funeral right now based on the last sent messages. I've assured Hunky Bear, but I believe they'll need actual proof."

"I can never die." Pidge informs the Beta woman.

"Yes, but Keith is Hades and Psyche." Shay smiles. "He may have the power to destroy your physical form."

"Fuck." Pidged hissed, turning to Keith. "She's right. Open the chat, the drone still has my phone."

"...A drone?..." Poor, confused, Shay looked so lost. She had no idea she was an extra in an action movie right now that's just waiting for some excuse to play out once again. All it would take was one little thing to set Keith and Pidge off, and while they'll clearly not work against each other again today, it was only a matter of time before something came up and they were forced to use their combined might to slay the mighty foe...

...

Pidge was almost disappointed nothing happened.

Keith pulled out his cellphone and logged into chat. How fucking boring

 **HunkyBear** : Uh guys? Are you still there?

 **TheBlueTailor** : Keith! Amore! Where are you!?

 **HunkyBear** : I have a bad feeling about this...

 **TheBlueTailor** : Oh no... Hunk! I think Pidge died!

 **HunkyBear** : W-What? The picture was cute! There's no need for any violence over this!

 **TheBlueTailor** : Keith has turned into his true god form and killed Pidge! As Hades, he took her soul back to the underworld and devoured her! Now she is burning in the eternal flame of torture down in the underworld. RIP Pidge.

 **HunkyBear** : The lack of responses is making me worried. What if something really happened?

 **TheBlueTailor** : Like what? Keith throwing a knife at her? You should have seen him Hunk! Keith is a damn Samurai! He has knives hidden on him, I saw it!

 **HunkyBear** : W-What!? No! That's not what I was talking about! What if Lotor appeared? Do you think he would show up at Keith's house after what Pidge said on TV?

 **TheBlueTailor** : ....

 **TheBlueTailor** : If they don't reply within five minutes, we're heading over. I don't care if I have to make my way through the reporters or any other obstacle I may face.

 **HunkyBear** : We don't even know if Lotor is there. I didn't see him on TV... Would they show him entering the Gane mansion if he were there?

 **TheBlueTailor** : I DON'T CARE! IF THEY DON'T REPLY, WE'RE HEADING OVER!

 **TheBlueTailor** : I'm already making plans.

 **HunkyBear** : Wait don't get up! I can't leave the stove running! Don't get out of bed!

 **TheBlueTailor** : You can't tell me what to do Hunk! If Keith is in danger, we're going over pronto!

Reading the response over Keith's shoulder with Shay, Pidge shared a long, tired, look with the other two. It was then and there that Pidge realized who were the true doting idiots in these relationships, and she was glad to be part of the sanner half of the group. "You better respond before that idiot actually decides to storm the gates to rescue the princess."

Keith snorted, thumbs flying over the keyboard.

 **RedLionBlade** : Hunk stop giving in to your anxiety.

 **TheBlueTailor** : Keith!

 **HunkyBear** : Are you alright!

 **TheBlueTailor** : My princess!

 **TheBlueTailor** : Lotor isn't there is he?

 **TheBlueTailor** : I don't care if I'm injured. I'll kill him if he is!

 **HunkyBear** : Where is Pidge?! And Shay?!?!

Keith shared another long look with the two friends before turning tired eyes back to the screen and typing out his response. How had this even happened? Obviously if Lotor were here the media would have swarmed him like vultures.

 **RedLionBlade** : Alright. Calm down.

 **RedLionBlade** : No Lotor is not here. You would /know/ if he was because it'd be all over the news.

 **RedLionBlade** : Second, a drone has Pidge's phone and she's dead.

 **RedLionBlade** : Rest in pieces Pidge.

"Quit telling everyone I'm dead." Pidge hissed in his ear. At least she wasn't yelling though, so that was a plus. She glared at the screen, making a noise of fustration, grip tightening on his shoulder. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get my drone."

 **TheBlueTailor** : I KNEW SHE WAS DEAD!

 **HunkyBear** : A drone? How did a drone get her phone?

 **HunkyBear** : _Why_  did a drone get her phone?

 **HunkyBear** : And tell me it didn't take Shay.

 **TheBlueTailor** : I told you Hunk! They live in an action movie!

 **RedLionBlade** : Shay's fine Hunk. She's reading all this over my shoulder.

 **TheBlueTailor** : I saw Keith _jump out a window_  after _throwing a knife at a security camera_.

 **TheBlueTailor** : Rest in peace Pidge. You were a good Troll.

 **TheBlueTailor** : I shall join you soon, when Keith whisks me away to become his Queen.

 **RedLionBlade** : I thought I was Psyche?

 **RedLionBlade** : Doesn't that mean  _you_ kidnapped _me_?

 **TheBlueTailor** : ...

 **TheBlueTailor** : You got me there darling.

 **HunkyBear** : I'm dying.

 **TheBlueTailor** : I can't help it. I have to sweep princesses off their feet.

 **RedLionBlade** : But I'm also Hades.

 **HunkyBear** : If we're combining gods than I also want to be Dionysis, the wine god.

 **TheBlueLion** : That just makes the challenge better.

 **TheBlueLion** : HUNK WTF?

 **RedLionBlade** : They party god? Why?

 **HunkyBear** : He's one of the only gods that never cheated on their wife. You two have the other ones.

Shay autoibly awed in Keith's ear, her hands tightening over his shoulder as she read the messeage Hunk sent, cheeks going a little pink. And damn, yeah, Keith would admit that Shay was a lucky girl. Hunk was clearly perfect boyfriend material. The Beta woman turned to look at him. "Tell Hunk I love him and he's the best boyfriend."

 **RedLionBlade** : Shay says she loves you and you're the best boyfriend.

 **HunkyBear** : Awww.

 **HunkyBear** :<3

 **TheBlueTailor** : I'll admit that was sweet.

 **TheBlueTailor** : But did we miss the part where Keith and I are the other gods that never cheated. XD

 **RedLionBlade** : That's left to interpretation.

 **TheBlueTailor** : How rude! I'm heartbroken!

 **HunkyBear** : Alright! Now that we know you guys are safe, we have to leave for a bit. Lance is getting a bath.

 **TheBlueTailor** : Nope! Not leaving just yet!

 **HunkyBear** : I'm coming upstairs. The oatmeal bath is great btw Keith! It works magic on sore glands!

 **RedLionBlade** : I'm glad to hear that.

 **TheBlueTailor** : I've been taking oatmeal baths every day.

 **HunkyBear** : And now it's time for another one. See you guys!

 **TheBlueTailor** : Wait Hun-

[ _TheBlueTailor logged out_!]

[ _HunkyBear logged out!]_

Keith sighed, looking up from his phone. "Who wants hot chocolate?"

"Me!" Both Shay and Pidge said at the same time, the female Alpha emerging from the corridor with her phone in hand. When she opened it to see the chat, she frowned, "They left? Already?"

"Lance needs the bath." Keith and the rest slowly made their way down to the kitchen. Now that he had the time, he could think things through before calling Lance later.

He had a lot of things in his mind to sort out.

 

* * *

 

Lance tiredly sat himself down in the tub that was already filled with creamy water. He made sure to take off the bandage around his hip, sighing tiredly as he submerged himself in the water. Who knew oatmeal baths could be so relaxing? It was even better than the bath bombs he was getting from Lush! Maybe Keith has more medical secrets he can share with him? It wouldn't hurt to ask.

It's already been a few days since the attack and he was already feeling much better. His glands were producing his natural scent and Lance made sure to scent his room as soon as he could. He never thought he would miss his natural scent as much as he did until his scent glands began working again. It was a relief.

Although the gland on his hip was still damaged, but slowly healing. It wasn't working so no scent would be coming from there anytime soon. Out of frustration, he did make sure to rub it with the scent gland on his wrist, leaving some of his scent on the damaged gland to make it seem as if it was working.

It would heal eventually, but for now, he had to wait.

Lance submerged himself down so that his mouth was covered, leaving his nose above the water for air. He imagined Keith sitting beside him, watching over him to make sure that he wouldn't drown. Those caring violet eyes were looking down at him with so much care and passion that it made him incredibly warm inside.

Remembering it made him dizzy.

"Are you in already?" Hunk emerged, walking into the bathroom to sit himself in a chair that was there. The obsessive caring mother he was, he brought it along for the bath specifically. As if the Omega couldn't take care of himself!

"Yo... exagg... Hu.... nee...."

"What?"

Lance moved his head so that his lips were above the water again, sighing, "You don't need to be here while I bathe Hunk. Go away."

"Huh? Oh no! I know what you're trying to do! I'm not leaving!"

The brunette rolled his eyes, "I swear I won't use my phone in the bath. Happy?"

"No. I don't trust you with this. You can kill yourself." Hunk folded his arms.

"Ha! The decency! I'm not a kid!"

"Clearly you are if you don't know that electronics don't mix with water. Remember the time you tried to dry your hair in the showe-"

"Okay! I get it! Geez!"

Lance submerged himself further into the water, grumbling while bubbles made their way up from his mouth. Hunk was too caring for his own good

"Hey man, I'm just trying to make sure you don't hurt that gland." Hunk raised his hands in surrender.

Lance grumbled nevertheless, letting himself sink further down into the water. The baths had been getting better now that they got the oats specifically made and ground for bath use, less cleanup too, and it was great for the itch around the gland on his hip. He cracked his neck, leaning his head back a little and letting the water brush against the back of his ears.

Lance peer at Hunk, who had graciously decided not to check his phone like he so clearly wanted to.

"Calm down." Lance sighed. "Shay's having a good time with her friends."

"I know." Hunk blushed a bit at being caught, scratching his cheek with a single finger. "It's just...she's so shy...and she's never really been out to hang with friends without me before all this...so I worry."

"Man; how did you even meet her." Lance asked retorically. "Don't worry, she's fine. This is good for her."

"I know it is." Hunk admitted. "But I'm still worried, with everything that's going on..."

Lance wrinkled his nose at bit at the reminder. "Don't think about it."

"We shouldn't have done this Lance." Hunk leaned his elbows against his knees, pushing his hands through his hair in a clear sign of stress. "We shouldn't have done this. We should have found some other way."

"Hunk." Lance learned forward, bringing his chest above the water. "Calm down. You know Allura would have found another way if she could have, but this was safest."

"No it wasn't Lance." Hunk shook his head, voice going firm. "This is bad, really, really bad. We shouldn't have done this. And now Shay is involved and I didn't think she'd start being friends with Keith. I knew this was a bad idea."

Hunk straightened out, voice going firm as his eyes landed on Lance. "We need to tell them."

"What? No!" Lance shot foreword. "Allura would _kill_  us."

"Allura is wrong." Hunk reasoned. "Allura is so wrong, and I know that you know it, and I know you don't want to say anything, but this is wrong. And it's sending you to a dark place Lance, and me with you."

"It's for the greater good Hunk." Lance reached out and grabbed his friends hand. "You know that."

"I know." Hunk trailed off here, his face scrunching up a bit. "But Keith...is a really nice guy once you get past the off-putting exterior, and it looks like he really likes you. And Pidge is great too...and Shiro...they all deserve better than this Lance. _You_  deserve better than this Lance."

Lance bit his lip. No, no, he really didn't deserve better than this. He was already taking to much as it was. He'd _met_  Takashi Shirogane himself! A real hero! He'd shaken hands with the man. Been in his home. Earned the right to call him a nickname! And that wasn't even starting with Keith and his surprisingly soft hands and gentle touches and caring eyes and wonderful scent...

"Stop." Hunk waved a hand in front of Lance's face. "I know what you're thinking and I'm telling you right now to stop. You're wrong, you do deserve the better, and you're not somehow unworthy just because you've had it rough in the past."

"I'm a whore, Hunk." Lance leaned against the tub.

"Lance." Hunk's voice was even firmer now. "That's slut-shaming double standard Alpha assholes talking. You're not a whore."

"I am the literal definition of a whore." Lance sank into the tub. "Keith..."

"I'm stopping you right there." Hunk was still firm, but gentle. "One, you're not a whore. Two, if you tell Keith about _why_  you think you're a whore and he judges you for it...than _he's_  the asshole who doesn't deserve you."

"Keith isn't an asshole!" Lance jumped, a sudden flare of rage burning through him, before dying down because it was _Hunk_  who said it, and Hunk would never say that about Keith.

"Then give him some credit." Hunk crossed his arms. "He's not going to think less of you for the stuff that went down before you lived here. Heck, he's an Omega too, he probably understands more than anyone."

"I don't know..." Lance trailed off. "He's never even had a real kiss before Hunk."

Hunk raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't bother asking. It was serious talk time, and he was going to finish this conversation and try and get Lance back into a good headspace before the Omega somehow convinced himself he was scum again. "We're getting off track. The point I'm trying to make is: we need to come clean."

"That's a terrible idea." Lance leaned back against the tub again, slumping, "For more than one reason."

"And this is all going too far." Hunk explained. "No one was supposed to get hurt, and if things keep going like this you won't be the only one in a bad place. _Keith_  will get hurt, _Shay_  will get hurt, Pidge and Shiro and even _Allura_  will get hurt. We should just come clean while we can. Sure, they'll be mad for a little while, but it's better than them finding out on their own."

"But Allura..." Lance defended weakly.

"Is in a bad place and isn't thinking straight." Hunk stated more gently this time. "You know it, I know it, Coran know it. Just tell her the truth. She won't like it, and she'll be mad, but it's for the best."

There was silence between the two friends for a moment; the only sound coming from where Lance's hands ideally moved under the water. The air wasn't as heavy as it maybe should have been, Hunk's gentleness having taken a lot of the edge off the conversation, but it was still too heavy for someone who'd only wanted light and playful banter. The Omega honestly hadn't thought the mission would effect Hunk so much, but now he could see that the whole thing had gotten a lot more serious than he'd even meant it to.

Lance sighed, defeated. "Okay. Just...wait for me to break it to Allura...then we'll come clean."

Hunk instantly perked up. "Oh. Oh man, that's a relief."

"...They're going to be mad." Lance's voice was quite. "He's going to be so mad."

"He'll forgive you." Hunk reached over and patted Lance's shoulder. "He cares about you too much to stay mad for long."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then at least you'll have done the right thing." Hunk comforts softly. "But, I may not have known Keith for long, but I know he cares and I _know_  he'll forgive you."

"He trusted me." Lance's face twists. "He trusted me with a lot and I..."

"So do I." Hunk grips Lance's shoulder reassuringly. "But he'll forgive us. It might take a while, but he's too nice and care too much to stay mad forever."

"Pidge is going to eat us." Lance grimaces.

"Keith won't let her."

"Shay will cry." Lance tries weakly.

"She will." Hunk's face falls. "But I trust in us enough to believe that she'll forgive me too."

Lance lets his body sink a bit. The water is still warm, but significantly cooler than before. Everything felt so...surreal now. He never imagined Hunk would be the one to break. Sure, the man had been reluctant to do all this, citing it as morally wrong and unlikely to work, but he at least held firm. Now here they were, and Hunk was the one who wanted to wash their hands of this and come clean.

"And what about the...other stuff?" Lance asked, turning his eyes back toward Hunk. "Do you think...I should tell him?"

"That's up to you." Hunk shrugged. "I don't think he'll judge you for it, but it's your choice Lance. You decide how far you wanna take this thing you have with Keith. If you wanna tell him, than go for it. If on the off chance he _is_  an asshole about it, which I don't think he will be, than you know you were wrong and that he wasn't worth your time anyway.

Lance sighed, leaning against the tub with his head tilted upwards. Hunk was right, just like always.

"I love you Hunk."

"I love you too buddy." The Beta smiled, leaning against his chair now that they both made their decision. It was relieving that they decided on this because if they had let things drag on any further, the situation would have only gotten worse and worse. If they tell Keith and the rest about what they've been doing, then they might even help them.

He was sure they would, so instead of working in secret, they would have everyone contribute. It was much better this way.

"How long should I stay in here? An hour?" The Omega asked tiredly.

"Yeah, that should do." Hunk nodded, making himself comfortable in the chair.

"And you really have to stay here for the whole hour?"

"Yes."

The brunette grumbled, "You're impossible."

"Says the one who is actually impossible."

"Give me a break Hunk. I'm about to face Allura. I'll need all the strength I can get."

The thought made Hunk quiet down. Right, they still weren't clear until they talked with her first. The Beta wasn't sure Allura would agree with their idea but it was worth a shot to ask her. It would be for the good of everyone.

Abiding by his words, Hunk really did stay in the bathroom for the hour. Although he did switch on the TV, watching it from the bathroom with open doors while also keeping an eye on his best friend. Being a caring mother was difficult work, especially to a friend like Lance.

After the hour passed, Hunk gave Lance the privacy to dry up and get dressed. However, as the Omega was putting on his clothes, he dreaded the idea of going up to Allura. He tried to be as slow as he could be, purposely prolonging this so that he had more time to think about what to say.

Allura won't agree to this.

Hunk may be optimistic about it but Lance knew what was up. They may have gotten Lotor where they want him to be but it wasn't enough for Allura. Their mission was much bigger than just getting Lotor behind bars. This was about something that would influence everyone around the world and change everyone's lives forever. Allura wouldn't risk it. Too much was at stake here.

Maybe he could think of a way to get Hunk out of this? Hunk didn't deserve any of this and maybe it was his mistake to include him in the mission in the first place. He should have faced it all alone, and then in the end, face the consequences as well. Not Hunk.

Finally dressed, Lance made his way out of the bathroom, facing his best friend with a soft smile. They'll do this, if for anyone, then for Hunk who didn't deserve any of the consequences.

"Allura should be home. I think she has a meeting with Shiro later today so she'll leave in a bit. Let's catch her while she's still here." Lance turned to the door, Hunk following suit.

"Hey Lance?"

"Yeah?"

"It'll be okay. She'll agree, I'm sure of it." Hunk smiled but Lance wished he could return it just as brightly. He did try but deep within, he knew Allura would never agree. Although he would still try, and so set with the resolve, he made his way down to Allura's office where he knew she would be.

The halls were noisy with maids who were walking around, looking out the windows at the guards who were trying to keep the reporters from entering the estate. Just like at Keith's place, the situation here wasn't any better.

Everyone wanted to know who had an 'affair' with Lotor behind Keith's back. Wanting more and more information about Lance and who he is. As things stood now, they had no idea. However, they all knew that it would get out into the public soon enough. He couldn't stay anonymous forever, especially when there are public records of him in many different places.

Facing the door of Allura's office, Lance took in a deep breath, turning to look at Hunk one more time before they would go for it.

"Ready?"

"Ready if you are." The Beta nodded while Lance did the same, knocking on the door before Allura's voice could be heard on the other end, granting them permission.

He gripped the handle tightly, opening the door with reluctance. As soon as he did, his eyes landed on Allura who was seated in her office chair. She was wearing glasses for reading, her hair tied up into a ponytail as she looked up from the papers she was working on.

"Lance? Hunk? Is there something you need?" She took off her glasses, facing the two as they came in.

"We do. We want to talk about... the mission." Lance began walking up to Allura's desk and stopping so that he stood right before her. The Alpha's expression changed after hearing their reason for coming, looking up at the Omega before her.

"What about it?"

Lance swallowed hard, the words hard to say as he stood under the gaze of Allura's bright blue eyes. "Hunk and I were talking about this and we decided that it would be better to tell Keith and everyone else about what we're doing. But before doing anything, we need the clear from you to tell them."

Allura didn't seem pleased at all and Lance felt it. The way it took her time to reply was all he needed to know before she spoke up, "No."

Hunk flinched, surprised. Honestly, Lance couldn't blame him. He had the best intentions in mind but this was Allura they were talking to. If anything, she is one of the most stubborn people out there, in league with Lance himself, only if not even more.

"W-Why not?" The Beta asked, stepping forward, "We're all working on the lawsuit together with the Gane Company. If we tell them about what we're doing, and our mission, then they'll help us. We may even complete it faster if we have Shiro assist us."

"No." Allura's voice cut through the room life a knife, "I stated the terms when we agreed on the mission at the beginning. You agreed to them, so I expect you to follow them. You've sworn yourself to secrecy Hunk, and that is an oath I can't have you break."

"But..." The Beta tried to think of what to say, anything to change Allura's mind, but he couldn't come up with anything.

Lance put his hand on Allura's desk, staring down at the Alpha, "Allura, listen, I know we agreed on keeping it secret at the beginning but things have changed now. Lotor is going to court, and that's right where we wanted him to be all along. He'll go to jail for what he did, so isn't that enough? He won't be able to continue his experiments behind bars, and if we succeed in court, then it would be mission accomplished for us. Why do we still need to keep it a secret?"

Allura surprised the two when she hit her desk with a fist, her eyes dangerously narrowed, "That's not enough. Lotor facing jail time isn't enough, not when someone else can continue working on the projects in his place. Our mission isn't accomplished, on contrary, we're still far from it. In order to succeed and ensure that those drugs never make it to the market, we have to push harder, be persistent. The Galra are growing strong, even as we speak. Their presence in the black market is only growing and growing, and we're doing very little against it."

Her blue eyes moved from Hunk onto Lance, standing up from her seat, "This is bigger than you and me Lance. In order to complete the mission, we will have to make many sacrifices. You agreed to this from the very beginning, you knew what you were getting into. Backing away now is unacceptable."

Allura was right, everything she said was true, and yet somewhere inside, he knew that all of this was wrong. "And we'll complete the mission. I swear we will." He gathered all the resolve he could find, "I just think that letting the Gane Company onto our plans will help us. Instead of fighting alone, why don't we join forces? We'll finish the mission-"

"You are letting your feelings get the better of you." Allura interrupted, glaring holes into the other, "I warned you about this over and over again Lance. Why don't you listen to me at least once in your life?" She growled, her fists tight. Her voice gained on strength at this point, louder than before.

"I won't have the mission compromised because you're afraid of hurting somebody's feelings. This is bigger than us."

"I know it is!" This time Lance punched the table with his own fist, "I need you to listen to me Allura-"

"No! Clearly you're getting sidetracked by your emotions! Why didn't you tell me about Lotor? Were you scared it would hurt me? My feelings? Stop acting like a child Lance! Instead I had to have Shiro tell me that you met Lotor days ago! Shiro out of all people! Why couldn't you tell me instead? Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I do! But Allura, please, listen to me, I know that stuff happened in the past and that you're bruised by it but let me help you. We can do this together, you and me. Just like we did when we were younger." He reached out to touch Allura's hand, a soft smile on his face.

"I would take a bullet for you Allura, I really would. I love you, but you're not letting me help you. Please, listen to what I have to say." He tried, hoping it would get through to her. That hope disappeared when Allura moved her hand, the glare in her eyes still there.

"If you cared about me Lance, then you would listen to what I have to say." Her voice was firm, unwavering, "We have to continue the mission. Opening up about it now will only cause unnecessary setbacks." The Alpha sat back down on her chair, turning to face the window behind her, "We have Lotor where we want him to be but it's not enough. Not enough at all."

A wave of silence washed over the room, the atmosphere tense in a way that one would be able to cut it with a knife if they wanted. Hunk stood in place with uncertainty, clearly broken by what he heard. He'd been so optimistic about telling Shay and everyone else, but now? That idea was broken and shattered in pieces.

Lance stood in place, eyes on Allura's chair as it remained unmoving in place. He clenched his hand in frustration but then released it, taking in a deep breath.

Maybe Allura was right.

Maybe he had been too selfish, thinking about his own relationship with Keith instead of the bigger picture here. This isn't just about him, it's about a lot of different people. Compared to that, his feelings and relationships were insignificant.

"Okay." The Omega managed to say after a while, looking up at Allura's chair again, "We'll continue the mission as is. Sorry for... coming here like this."

The Alpha didn't say anything in return, remaining quiet.

"We'll take our leave." Lance was the first one to turn, taking Hunk's hand as they made their way out of the office. Although as they opened the door, they spotted Coran on the other side, his expression that of worry.

All Lance managed to do was smile, passing the elderly Beta while pulling his best friend along. They walked through the hallways back to Lance's room, Hunk sobbing as they did.

"But I thought... I thought..."

"It's okay Hunk." The brunette tried to assure, "Nobody will blame you for it. It's not your fault. I'll think of something to get you out of this." Hunk didn't deserve it, not at all. If he has to, then Lance will personally make sure Hunk is taken out of the mission if he doesn't want to be a part of it anymore, even without Allura knowing about it.

“This isn't _about_  me Lance." Hunk is trying to explain, he really is, but Lance just doesn't _want_ to get it. He wants to give up and believe in all that stuff that Allura said; that they have to do this for some greater good. But it didn't work that way and never would; Hunk knew that even before he'd agreed to all this. It was just too bad that Lance and Allura didn't. "This is about the fact that _everyone_  is getting hurt for _no reason_."

"We're helping people Hunk." Lance shook his head, spreading his arms wide. "Lotor's going to go to _jail_  for this."

"Yeah, he is." Hunk gave him that. "Because he _assaulted_  you. You got _hurt_ , and our mission had almost _nothing_  to do with this."

"It's because of the mission I got his attention." Lance tries his best to convince the Beta. "And now he's going to jail, and soon we can take down his whole company!"

"And how is using Keith to get to Lotor going to do that?" Hunk challenged, hands on his hips. "I suppose Keith can walk right into Galra Inc with you and shut everything down? Or you think whatever new owners of the company will let you and Keith in after Lotor was _arrested_  because of Altea Corp and the Gane Company?"

"I..." Lance tried to think of something real quick. "...We..."

"We're doing this for nothing Lance." Hunk grabbed the tan Omega by the shoulders, trying to make him _see_. "We're doing all this and using Keith for _nothing_  now. Not telling them about the mission is actively _hurting_  our cause now."

"It was worth it." Lance insisted, leaning foreword, rubbing his wrist. He was still deep in denial, wanting so bad to believe what they were doing was good, was _right_ , that he was honestly trying to convince himself that being _assaulted_  was a _good_  thing. "It was _worth it_  to get that man off the streets."

And that's what did it. That's what pushed Hunk over the edge. Because his best friend standing here, honest to god thankful that he was _assaulted_. And it's all because of toxic shit that Allura had put into his head in the name of the "greater good". He was a mild-mannered Beta man, the last one to snap or get angry at people, but right now he _hated_  every Alpha. Every single one.

“Lance, I don’t even think you really believe that.” Hunk rubbed his forehead. “It doesn’t matter. I’m telling Shay and Keith anyway.”

“But Allura said not to.” Lance reminds his friend. “It’ll compromise the mission.”

“I _just_  explained why it wouldn’t Lance.” Hunk huffed, knowing his friend wasn’t about to break out of his denial when Allura was stuck so far into her self-imposed brainwashing. “I know you don’t want to admit it, but hurting ourselves like this isn’t actually helping anyone. It’s a miracle that the mission went as well as it did. And the only reason it did is because it went so far out of plan. Allura doesn’t have control of this situation Lance, she’s not in her right headspace, and we need to come clean and get her some help while we still have the chance.”

“But we can’t allow those drugs to be released Hunk!” Lance argued. “Everyone, not just the Omega but everyone, will suffer if we don’t.”

“And our team of four people and our illegally gotten information can stop them?” Hunk raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Lance, buddy, that’s just not going to work. It’ll never hold up in a court of law. I know you want to help, buddy, and that you feel guilty because of the really messed up stuff Allura just said, but we’re just making things worse. Allura needs help, real help, not this messed up revenge stuff.”

“Then who’s going to stop the drugs Hunk?” Lance was low-key panicking a bit, and Hunk honestly felt bad about it, but there was no avoiding it. They had to face the truth at some point, and it was better to do it together now than to let this go any further.

“Lance.” Hunk starts carefully, because it’s hit or miss if Lance will listen to him. Lance can be pretty smart when he wants, and he’s good at noticing when a plan is dumb, but he’s a bit biased right now and in a bad place mentally. He’s been in a bad place for a while, was in one when he agreed to this whole messed up plan, and probably would have realized it if it was one of the better days before he agreed to all this. It’s honestly the only reason Hunk had ever agreed to doing any of this, because he’d wanted Lance to snap out of it before it got to this point. “We’re not enough to stop the drugs on our own. And what we’re doing isn’t stopping them. Even if Galra Inc continues it’s research, we can’t just steal information from them without a warrant, or that information can never be used again in a court of law. That will make it _harder_  for the police to bust them. If we want to help, than we need to stop acting like we’re secret agents and start getting people on our side.”

“Allura doesn’t want anyone else to know.” Lance defends weakly. “She knows what she’s doing.”

“No.” Hunk shakes his head. “I don’t think she does anymore Lance, otherwise she would have realized it too. She’s self-destructing, buddy, and we’re just enabling her.”

Somewhere deep inside, Lance knows that Hunk is right. Of course he is, Lance had witnessed it himself. He was there when Alfor passed, witnessing how badly it hurt Allura. The loss of a loved one is always difficult to bear, creating a scar that will remain for the rest of one's life. And as if that wasn't enough, there was Lotor as well. He was the one who pushed Allura to the edge, leaving her in an emotionally unstable place long after he left.

Allura was broken, and Lance knew it.

He knew but... he didn't want to push her to the edge any further.

The only way he can help Allura now is to play along. It may hurt the people around them, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that either. He didn't want anyone to be a victim to this, especially not Keith who didn't deserve it.

But still, he couldn't leave Allura alone.

She needs him, and he will do anything to help her.

Because he loves her.

Lance's blue eyes looked up at Hunk, so incredibly tired by the confrontation he'd faced. He couldn't handle this anymore, torn by both sides of the spectrum. He wants to protect Allura, wants to protect Keith as well. In the end he knew that one side would end up getting hurt, heck, both sides will end up in shatters. But maybe if he took all the pain onto himself, then the ones he cares about won't be as affected. At least that's what he hoped to do.

"I know Hunk." He placed a hand on the Beta's shoulder, "I know." He repeated, more than anything as if to assure himself, "We'll think of something, find a way to fix everything. Nobody will get hurt."

His words earned a worried look from Hunk who didn't seem so sure.

"For now let's just work on our little project. I have a fellow Omega to impress." He tried to crack a smile but the tense air around them was still heavy on their shoulders.

"Alright." Hunk agreed. He would have pressed further, but for now, he decided to let it go. If for anything, than for his best friend's sake. "Want some herbal tea? The one Shay always uses for stress relief?"

"That'd be great." The Omega stretched out his arms, "I'll go work on the project while you bring it up."

"Got it. I'll be right back." The Beta turned, making his way to the kitchen while Lance walked over to his room. The encounter with Allura left him in a mixed state of mind but he tried to shake it off, approaching him room and then his bed to throw himself down onto the mattress.

Blue mewed as he did, jumping up on the bed while the brunette opened his laptop. The Voltron site popped up, along with the little project he was working on. Ever since he was grounded, he had nothing else to do, dying of boredom. He was an outdoor type of a person so being trapped inside like this was killing him.

That is until an idea came to mind, taking up most of his time and keeping him busy. He couldn't wait to show it to Keith when it's done. Hopefully he'll like it, after all, he spend a lot of time making it. If he worked hard enough, then it'd be done by today. With that goal in mind he went to work, determined to show Keith his little project today.

 

* * *

 

Allura was sitting in her office chair, looking out the window and onto the crowd of reporters that was outside. They were rowdy, persistent in their aim to get as much information as they could. She had to give them credit for it because who would keep shouting and pushing at the guards asking questions all morning without stopping? The only thing she could do was pray that they would eventually give up and leave the front gates. Even reporters had to sleep at night.

The Alpha turned in her chair, eyeing the photographs that were placed on the shelves. There were pictures of her and her father, one of her as a young girl with Alfor giving her a piggyback ride. They were both so happy back then. The memory made her smile.

Then her eyes moved onto another frame, the image inside showing her, Alfor, but also Lance, all three of them facing the camera with huge smiles on their faces. Then again, Alfor worked hard to get that smile out of Lance, because at the time, the Omega was a withdrawn teen. The only reason why Lance was smiling with them in this picture was due to Alfor's tickling. The Omega has been so persistent at the time but still had a soft spot that only Alfor knew about.

Allura always admired her father for his ability to make people smile, to draw them out even from the darkest of places. It was a talent she, sadly, didn't inherit, but the memories were still there to cherish.

A knock on the door snapped her from her train of thoughts, turning towards the door, "Yes?"

The door opened with a creak, revealing Coran on the other side. "I see that you're still in your office princess. Working on the paperwork?"

The Alpha sighed, leaning her chin against her hand as her eyes lowered onto the papers, "Yes, but I'm almost done. I have a meeting with Shiro soon so I'll have to leave in a little while."

"I see." The man stepped forward, watching as Allura immersed herself in her work again.

Coran stood conflicted, the words he'd heard behind the door ringing in his mind. At this moment, he turned to one of the photographs on the wall, thinking what Alfor might have done in a situation like this. He'd been by the man's side for years but he'll never be able to match up to his greatness. He doubted anyone ever could, if he was honest with himself.

However, he knew one thing he had to do, and that is carry Alfor's will. Before he passed, Alfor made a request. He wanted him to take care of his two children, both Allura and Lance who would be devastated by his absence. By the look in his eyes, and the way he spoke, Coran could feel the sheer love the man felt for the two, holding them close to his heart even as he passed.

He loved them both dearly, and wanted nothing more than to ensure that they would continue to have happy lives, even if he was no longer with them.

That is something he requested of Coran. To watch and take care of them both. He loved them both equally, but feared that harm would come to them one way or the other. As they were now, both Allura and Lance were in very dark places. Their smiles almost faded with the passage of time.

Coran would do anything to protect those smiles. Even though he knew that at the moment, he was doing a terrible job at it. Hopefully Alfor wasn't too mad up in heaven. He's trying, but in the end, the situation had escalated into something much bigger than even he can handle.

"I've seen Lance and Hunk come out of the office. Would you like to talk about it?" His words made Allura pause, the tip of her pen hovering above the paper. Then after a second of hesitation, Allura resumed writing, eyes on the documents before her.

"I have nothing to say about that. It was a private discussion between Lance and I. We've merely cleared up some misunderstandings we had." Her voice was even as she spoke, Coran noting the way she tried to keep her face firm in front of him.

The elder Beta sighed, facing the Alpha head on, "Don't you think you're being a bit too harsh princess? Your goal may be blinding you from what is really important. In order to protect your father's legacy, you're causing harm to those around you. I would advise you to think about this a bit more."

"Harm?" Allura finally looked up, "I am making a sacrifice for the greater good. If we're not dedicated to what we're doing, then the Galra will win. I can't let them spread their influence, not when their goal is to empower Alphas all around the globe." She leaned against the chair, her eyes narrowed.

"If the Galra succeed in completing their projects, then the entire dynamics of the world will change. As if Omegas aren't rare enough, if Lotor succeeds, they might very well become extinct. It's the Omegas that will suffer the most, followed by Betas and then female Alphas as well. There won't be any negotiation for power equality. The Alpha will have it all. Don't you see it Coran?" She asked desperately while the Beta nodded.

"I understand you completely princess, you're in the right. Nobody is saying that you're wrong, absolutely not." He emphasized the end, placing his tablet down on the desk to focus his attention solely on Allura, "What you're doing will save many lives. If Alfor were here, I'm sure that he would have been proud of you."

Coran's words made Allura smile, the elder Beta returning it with equal softness. He reached out to cup Allura's hands, holding tightly, "However, even though your intentions may be righteous, I think that you should reconsider the methods you are using to achieve your goals. You've been blinded by the past, no, by Lotor and what he's done to you. It's that wound he's made that's leading you onto the wrong path princess." He squeezed her hand further.

"You're so focused on your goal that you've become blind to the fact that your actions may be hurting those around you. I've heard what both Hunk and Lance suggested, and I have to say that I agree with them. Those chaps have nothing but good intentions in mind. They're good kids." Coran was surprised when the Alpha suddenly moved her hands away.

"Are you trying to say that we should expose ourselves? To reveal what we're doing?"

"Perhaps not exposing ourselves completely." The elder Beta tried to reason, "We've been business partners with the Gane Company for a while now, however, only recently have we established a close bond with them. It's no doubt due to the mission at hand, however, I would say that the encounter has brought us nothing but good fortune."

Coran sat upright, eyes never leaving Allura's narrowed gaze, "Shiro, that chap is a clever man. He'll no doubt make it far with the brain he has in that head. He's managed to make you smile as well, and I would go as far as to say that you're enjoying his presence."

The thought made Allura look away, doubting Coran's words.

"I may not know it for sure. Those are just thoughts of an elderly Beta, take it as you will. However, along with yourself, I've noticed that Lance had become much more livelier as well. He's enjoying Keith's company, and both of us were witnesses as to what Lance means to Keith as well. The lad burst into your office like a monkey on fire."

The comparison made Allura smile.

This encouraged Coran to go on, "The two are, no doubt, growing closer and closer. That's why I fear that the idea of keeping our goal a secret from the Gane brothers may be damaging in the future. Both Shiro and Keith will be devastated by the news, however, that is if we intend to keep our actions a secret."

The man paused for a second, noting Allura's faraway look, "I care about both you and Lance dearly. Even if Alfor wouldn't have asked me to watch over you two, I still would have done it. I see you both as my own children." His words made Allura look back at him again.

"That is why I wish to set you back on the right track princess. Your intentions are righteous but I want you to consider the methods you are using to achieve your goals. Please, at least think about it some more. That is my only request of you."

The room became quiet as the clock ticked, and ticked away. The photographs around lay as a memory of the past, bringing them down a memory lane of what once was.

Allura clenched her hands, eyes now firmly on Coran as she thought over his words. She was undecided, torn between believing Coran's words and the idea of trusting the Gane brothers. Trust... Why was it so difficult for her to do so?

Trust was something one had to earn, and yet even then, one can never be sure that it will be never broken. The concept was so incredibly fragile that it made it difficult for her to believe in. Especially not after she gave her trust to someone she thought she could _trust_  in the past. In the end, her nativity cost her so much that it broke her.

She didn't think that she was ready to believe in the concept again. Perhaps she'll never be.

"The mission will be carried on until the end." Her words were firm, "I'll... consider your words Coran but I don't believe that I'll be able to trust the Gane brothers. I can't take that risk, not again."

The answer made Coran lower his head, disappointed by Allura's words. Still, he had stirred up the strings within, managed to open up the idea of cooperation within her. For now, he'll have to gently push to assure the young Alpha that trust can, indeed, be renewed.

"I'll respect your choice princess, but I request of you that you reconsider what I've just asked of you. Trust varies with different people. Perhaps you were unlucky to-"

"Enough Coran." The Alpha cut him off, "I will think about what you've asked of me. That should be enough for now." She stood up from her chair, gathering the papers from her desk, "Right now I have a meeting to attend to. Everything else can wait."

"Of course princess." The elder Beta slightly bowed, waiting as Allura gathered her papers and walked out her office. Coran joined her, both of them leaving for the Altea Corp building in order to work on the lawsuit before Shiro would arrive later today.

Coran may not have succeeded, but he did make a request. He'll carry on Alfor's will and protect both of his children as best he could, because in the end, he loves them as well.

 

* * *

 

"Do you guys just...ever get a bad feeling about something?" Keith asks as he stares at his empty cup of hot chocolate, the holoscreen playing some show none of them have ever seen but all of them agreed to make into _their_  show.

"The main character is totally going to die." Pidge nods along. Her fingers are still flying over the keyboard, she's unrelenting in her mission to destroy Lotor's online reputation, and she's been working a blog post for the last hour while dividing her attention to the show. "It's only the first episode and I can already tell. How is this show so popular?"

"It's probably the mystery or something." Keith gives his best guess, shrugging. "I can't imagine any other reason."

"Well..." Shay is trying very hard to give the series the benefit of the doubt. "...it probably gets better later on?"

"There's no getting better Shay." Pidge sounds mournful. "People are so clearly stupid. I weep for humanity."

"You're people." Keith point out.

"We've established that we're all gods Keith." Pidge shakes her head. "We're too smart for this shit."

"I think we should give it at least two more episodes." Shay suggests. "Give it the three episode rule."

"Oh, we're watching it all." Pidge sneers at the screen. "I need to see this idiocy through. I must know what drives this madness so I can destroy it properly when I rip it to shreds online later."

Keith rolled his eyes, turning to shrug at Shay. The poor girl was starting to catch on to the best way to deal with Pidge, a skill no one should have to develop, but she was keeping up. They turn back to the show, watching the female lead run into her vampire love interest for the nth time in the hour long episode. Honestly, when Keith heard the idea that a girl would survive the vampire apocalypse he had hoped for something better than this. How does someone fuck up this concept? Easily, apparently.

"Oh, look. She's bleeding." Pidge drawled, unimpressed with the drama going on as the vampire love interest launches himself at the main character.

"At least her hair is pretty." Shay compliments.

"It's months after the end of the world; her hair should not look so perfect." Keith denies the show the satisfaction of a Shay compliment. He looks towards his Beta friend. "Don't try Shay, just admit it's bad and enjoy it for the mess it is."

"Oh. Look. Omegas are all extinct and she's the last one." Pidge rolls her eyes, having just looked up spoilers online.

"Spoilers Pidge." Keith grunts, kind of annoyed. "I want to pretend to be surprised."

"At least we know why everyone is fighting over her now." Shay shrugs.

"Why didn't they just spare all the Omegas? Is that something that's going to come up later?" Keith turns his head towards Pidge with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't want spoilers." Pidge smirks.

"Well now the twist is ruined." Keith wrinkles his nose in disgust. "Now I'm just going to be super annoyed until I know why her being the last Omega is a big deal to undead monsters that can't get her pregnant. Does the blood taste better? Is she ice-cream in a world of cornflakes now?"

"I would fight over her too," Shay admitted, wrinkling her own nose. "I dislike cornflakes."

"Poor Shay would never survive the vampocolypse." Pidge snorts. "Too many cornflakes."

"I would perish." Shay nods.

"Don't worry Shay, we'll avenge your murder." Keith promises mock solemnly.

"I was murdered?" Shay jumps a bit. "By who?"

"A most terrible fiend." Pidge launches on to the bit with a wide smirk. "Pinning for a Vampire Hunk!"

"But our love would conquer all." Shay defends passionately. "Even the distance of vampirism."

"Nope." Pidge denies with a shake of the head. "This is a dark series, none of that love conquers all stuff here, you and Keith both die pinning for vampires while I live on to avenge you."

"I wouldn't pine over a vampire." Keith argues, crossing his arms. "I'm not into necrophilia."

"Lance would totally become a vampire." Pidge smirks. "And you would pine away, you and Shay both would wither away as your immortal boyfriends never noticed your puny mortal selves."

"Necrophilia is a good turn off." Keith wrinkles his nose. "I'd lose interest instantly."

"Lie to yourself all you want, but I've seen you pine before. It's awful." Pidge turns away with a smirk. "You would pine and pine and pine until even Shay just put you out of your misery. I lied, Lance would notice you just from the pure smell of pine whenever you're in the room."

"I feel so attacked right now." Keith grumbles towards Shay.

Shay pull out her cellphone. "I'm going to ask Hunk if he would ever willingly become a vampire for any reason. That will put an end to this."

"Good idea Shay. End Pidge's reign of terror right here." Keith smirks.

Shay smiles, thumbs flying over the keyboard, she hits the send button with a small confirmation towards Keith. She places the phone on her lap, ready to grab it when her boyfriend texts her back, but otherwise turned back towards the show. It was coming to an end now, the ending scene playing at with a dramatic reveal that the main character was the last Omega.

"I think it's interesting that vampires lose their dynamics." Shay admits. "It makes things so interesting because suddenly gender dynamics and ability to breed are gone."

"I'd jump at being a vampire just so I don't have to deal with that shit anymore." Pidge shrugs. "I hope I'm infertile."

"It's definitely the only interesting thing about vampires." Keith cracks his neck and leans back against the back of the couch. "Imagine a world without dynamics."

Pidge snorts at him. "Be realistic Keith."

"I would be the one with privilege." Keith smirks. "Because then I'd just be a guy."

"We poor biological females." Pidge snorts again, this time towards Shay. "This guy lives in fantasy land. We need to call help."

"Well, Keith would make a good vampire..." Shay trails off as her phone goes off. She brightens and picks it up, checking the message that is no doubt from Hunk.

 **HunkyBear** : V-Vampires? No, I'd hate to be a vampire Shay. I'm scared of them.

The female Beta chuckled, fond that now she was able to join everyone on the chat as well. While they were sipping on their hot chocolate, Pidge was nice enough to install the Voltron app on her phone and help her make an account as well. Now she wouldn't be left out of the conversation.

 **BlossomingFlower** : Why not? I think being a vampire would suit you <3

 **HunkyBear** : Uhhh... You know I love you Shay, but no. Vampires terrify me.

Shay turned her phone to both Keith and Pidge with a smile on her face, "That answers our question."

Pidge hummed, leaning against Shay to look at her phone, "Ask Lance if he would be a vampire. I call dibs on him finding it cool!" She raised her hand up in the air while Shay typed the question.

 **BlossomingFlower** : And Lance?

 **HunkyBear** : Not sure. I'll ask him about it later. Making tea.

 **BlossomingFlower** : Oh! Which one?

 **HunkyBear** : The herbal one you told me about. The one that turns black.

Shay raised a brow at that, "Herbal tea for stress relief?" She asked before typing out the question.

 **BlossomingFlower** : For stress? Why? Is something wrong?

 **HunkyBear** : N-No, everything's okay. Lance just likes the taste of it so he asked me to make it.

"What's up Shay?" Pidge moved her eyes across the screen, reading the messages, "What're the losers doing?"

"Hunk is making herbal tea for stress relief. It's strange." She sounded a bit worried, prompted to ask further

"He's probably stressed as fuck." Pidge comments with a shrug. "I would be too if I was assaulted and the media was going on and on about finding out my identity."

That brought the mood down considerably, the three being instantly reminded of their current situation and the lingering crowd of reporters outside. Keith is hit with a whole new layer of fresh guilt, because in a way this was all his fault. He was the reason that Lotor had decided to target Lance in the first place. And while it was great that Lotor was going to lose rights to his dates and likely end up in jail...the fallout just wasn't worth it.

Nothing was worth Lance's pain.

Keith would have rather kept facing Lotor's dates and subtle molestations than have let Lance go through that.

Keith bites his bottom lip as Pidge elbows him in the side. "Stop it."

"You don't know what I was thinking." Keith hisses and rubs his side.

"I know exactly what you were thinking." Is Pidge's annoyed response. "And I'm putting a stop to that right now. Lance has Hunk, he'll get him back to a good headspace, you just worry about saying under a five on the depression scale."

"I'm texting Lance." Keith pulls out his cellphone.

"Nope." Pidge smacks the phone out of his hand, letting it fall onto the floor. "Not until you stop with the guilt. I'll fight you if I have to, but I'm not going to keep dealing with this self hate bullshit today. I already told you once that everything will be okay, don't make me keep repeating myself. Now straighten out before you text Lance; he doesn't need to be dragged down by your shit."

"She's right Keith." Shay betrays him with a soft pat on the knee. "Take a deep breath, think of calm things and puppies, meditate and try to stimulate your mind with positive thoughts. It works wonders for me."

"Or distract yourself." Pidge pipes in. "With something that's not work, watch the damn stupid show for a bit. Something you're not overly emotionally invested in. Make a damned scrapbook."

Keith huffs, crossing his arms and slumping back against the couch. He closes his eyes and take several deep breaths in and out in time with Shay. He tries to think of good things; his first Christmas with Shiro, his first time tasting Korean food, meeting Pidge, Sven's occasional visits, riding Red, that night with Lance under the fireflies. A part of him is comforted, but there's a small stab of guilt again when he thinks again. Though, this time it's significantly less strong.

"When this is all over..." Keith opens his eyes and turns them towards Pidge and then towards Shay. "...let's all go on a trip. I'd like to take up photography again, and there are some nice gardens I'm sure you'd like to see Shay."

"That sounds lovely Keith." Shay smiles softly, cupping her cheeks. "Maybe I should start flower pressing?"

"Go for it." Pidge shrugs. "I'll sit in the RV we rent."

"RV." Keith raises his eyebrow. "I'm talking about our trip to Scotland."

"You're inviting them on our _business_ trip?" Pidge howls with laughter, her head falling back. "Fuck you Kogane. You have the worst ideas."

"The business part would only take a few hours on the second day, and we're staying a week." Keith shrugs. "We have plenty of time to see the sights. We could go landscaping, see Nessie like you wanted, stop and see all the glens."

"I've always wanted to leave the country." Shay hummed, but she frowned lightly. "But I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Shay, we're rich." Pidge scoffed. "And we're new money, just let us spoil our friends, we have no idea what else to do with all that money."

"I don't know..." Shay trails off, unsure.

"Hunk would probably can see Glencoe." Keith shrugs with fake casualness, trying to bait Shay subtly. "And we could go see the Istle of Skye's famous Fairy Pools."

"Fairy Pool?" Shay perks up. "Are they lovely? Do they have fairies?"

"They're actually really pretty." Pidge smirks. "With super clear water and you can see the bottom. I'd like to go hand hunt down some fairies."

"No Pidge." Keith snorts. "They'll eat you."

"They can try..." Pidge trails of ominously.

Keith rolls his eyes and reaches down to pick up his phone. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he's glad Pidge stopped him before he could text Lance when he was in a bad headspace. Now he can try to cheer Lance up without overwhelming him or interrogating him. Keith made a mental note to keep Pidge around more often before he had to do negotiating.

[ _RedLionBlade logged in!_ ]

 **RedLionBlade** : The Pidgeon and I have seduced your girlfriend to our cause Hunk.

[ _JusticeForRover logged in!_ ]

 **JusticeForRover** : What is our cause you may ask?

 **JusticeForRover** : Why I'm glad you asked my simple HunkyBear and Lancelot. I, Sir Pidge of Gane, have taken BOTH princesses hostage.

 **RedLionBlade** : ...I thought we worked on this together...

 **JusticeForRover** : Like the fae of ole, we have whisked them away from their beds in their sleep. Now I have this hostage and will only agree to their safe return on one condition...

 **RedLionBlade** : We're not hostages?

 **BlossomingFlower** : I'm sorry Hunky Bear, they were too strong, I'm on the green side now.

 **RedLionBlade** : I though we were going for a whole "Join the Dark side" thing.

[ _JusticeForRover changed their name to TheGreenKnight_ ]

 **TheGreenKnight** : Silence hostages!

 **TheGreenKnight** : I am negotiating your release.

 **RedLionBlade** : We're invitin agoa oiive;a ovhevbejc

Pidge kicked his phone out of his hand and the device goes flying through the air, landing on one of the nearby bean bags. Keith has no choice put to dive after it, throwing his body over the coffee table and into the adjoining bean bag. He snatching up the phone and turns to the screen, hoping he's not too late.

[ _TheBlueTailor logged in_!]

 **TheBlueTailor** : Nice try oh Pidge of the Gane! You may have taken my princess but there is something you don't know!

 **TheGreenKnight** : And what is that Lancelot?

 **TheBlueTailor** : It is thy fact that you are severely underestimating my princesses’ abilities! She is a goddess to be conquered for I have fought many battles and earned her love! She will not kneel to you! She is too powerful for thy!

[ _HunkyBear logged in_!]

 **HunkyBear** : I'm too busy for this...

 **TheBlueTailor** : Thou abandoning your princess Sir Hunk of Altea!? How ruthless of you! Your true colours have been shown!

 **HunkyBear** : What? N-No! I'm busy! Give me a break...

 **TheGreenKnight** : And thus the true nature of Sir Hunk's love has been revealed!

 **HunkyBear** : I love you Shay <3 Just busy.

 **TheBlueTailor** : I have enslaved your knight princess Shay! For now he is my slave! BUHAHA!

 **BlossomingFlower** : Oh no!

 **BlossomingFlower** : Don't worry Hunky Bear! Keith will save you!

 **TheBlueTailor** : ....

 **TheBlueTailor** : How is that even fair? Keith is a princess!

Keith, who had been actively fighting back a blush as he read over Lance's text, jumped to Shay's call. With a war cry, his thumbs flew over the keyboard, typing rapidly at his phone as if he were Pidge. She'd be so proud of him if she weren't too busy cackling at her phone.

 **RedLionBlade** : *Grabs sword* Fight me.

 **HunkyBear** : Guys...Please...

 **TheGreenKnight** : Oh put ur phone down Sir Hunk.

 **TheGreenKnight** : We're having fun

 **TheBlueTailor** : So it's come to this my love? You would truly slay me?

 **RedLionBlade** : For Shay and Hunk?

 **RedLionBlade** : *Points sword at neck* In a second.

 **HunkyBear** : Okay, okay, I'm free.

 **BlossomingFlower** : But Keith and I are still trapped in the tower.

 **BlossomingFlower** : Now Lance must save us all on his own.

 **HunkyBear** : Pidge, what have you done to my girlfriend?!?!?

 **TheGreenKnight** : *Whips proud tears* My corruption spreads.

 **TheGreenKnight** : Look at them

 **TheGreenKnight** : Learning so fast

 **TheGreenKnight** : I truly am the best knight ever

 **TheBlueTailor** : Excuse me?!?!?

 **TheBlueTailor** : I think you mean I'm the best knight

 **TheGreenKnight** : Your princess is point a sword at you.

 **TheBlueTailor** : Because she’s A STRONG INDEPENDENT PRINCESS THAT DON'T NEED NO KNIGHT

 **BlossomingFlower** : I suppose I don't need a knight.

 **BlossomingFlower** : Princess Keith will rescue me and take me to a different tower.

 **RedLionBlade** : Hunk, Lance, if you ever want to see us again you will comply with our demands.

 **TheBlueTailor** : Wait...

 **HunkyBear** : Are you holding _yourselves_  hostage now?!

 **TheBlueTailor** : Are you...?

 **TheBlueTailor** : Dang it Hunk. XD

 **TheBlueTailor** : But ^

 **TheGreenKnight** : *Continues to whip tears* I'm so proud.

 **RedLionBlade** : Our demands are as follows.

 **TheGreenKnight** : We're fighting Nessie.

 **RedLionBlade** : We're going to for a business trip soon Scotland; wanna come? Shay's already on board.

 **BlossomingFlower** : I'm going to help Pidge find fairies at the fairy pool.

 **RedLionBlade** : Again, a terrible idea.

It took Lance and Hunk one whole minute to reply.

 **TheBlueTailor** : I'M IN!!! A GROUP TRIP WITH THE GANG??? COUNT ME IN!!!

 **HunkyBear** : S-Scotland? Why there?

 **TheGreenKnight** : NESSIE HUNK! Scotland is the homeland of folklore! I shall embark on a quest to hunt down and prove that Nessie exists! Not to mention my quest to meet a fae!

 **TheBlueTailor** : ARE WE SAILING? OR FLYING??? KEITH AMORE! PLZ TELL ME YOU HAVE A COTTAGE HOUSE OR SOMETHING IN SCOTLAND! IS IT COLD THERE? WARM??? WHAT SHOULD I BRING???

 **HunkyBear** : Congrats Keith! You have deal critical damage of happiness <3

 **TheBlueTailor** : I'VE NEVER BEEN TO SCOTLAND! THEY SPEAK ENGLISH THERE RIGHT? OH! ARE THERE FORESTS? BEACHES? PALM TREES? WHAT DO I NEED TO PREPARE FOR!?

 **TheGreenKnight** : The princess has charmed her knight! Sir Lancelot is unable to fight due to confusion!

 **TheBlueTailor** : I NEED TO ASK THE SERIOUS QUESTIONS HERE! WILL WE SHARE ROOMS? PLZ TELL ME WE'RE SHARING! WHAT KIND OF FOOD DO THEY EAT THERE??? KEEEEEFFFFFF HELP ME! I NEED INFO!

Keith smiled down at the phone, ignoring Pidge's muttering of "whipped as fuck" as he set to type out the replies he would need for Lance's questions. It was good to see Lance so happy after he had probably been so stressed before. But now even the pale Omega was feeling giddy as he practically /felt/ the happiness leak through Lance's text.

 **BlossomingFlower** : I'm sorry Hunky Bear. They drew me in with promises of Fairy Pools and Gardens.

 **TheBlueTailor** : POOLS?!?!?!?

 **TheBlueTailor** : SHOULD I BRING A SWIMSUIT?!?!?!

 **TheBlueTailor** : I NEED DETAILS!?!?!?

 **TheBlueTailor** : KEITH!!! MY OTHER HALF! THE BONNIE TO MY CLYDE! THE ROMEO TO MY JULIET! THE SLEEPING BEUATY TO MY PRINCE PHILLIP!

 **TheGreenKnight** : Those are all terrible couples.

 **BlossomingFlower** : Sleeping Beauty's name is Aurora.

 **TheBlueTailor** : YOU NEED TO GIVE ME DETAILS!!!!!!!!!!

 **RedLionBlade** : Alright. Alright. Calm down.

 **RedLionBlade** : Give me time to explain.

 **RedLionBlade** : So Scotland's civil rights are actually a lot better than ours. So the Frist Minister of Scotland is trying to make our Heat Suppressants a civil right for the Omegas and something covered by their health care. In other words, the government is going to provide every Omega with Heat Suppressants. They've done the same with collars.

 **TheBlueTailor** : What?

 **TheBlueTailor** : Really?!?

 **HunkyBear** : I didn't know anyone did that!

 **TheGreenKnight** : Yeah, they're trying to end Period Poverty and get sanitary products like tampons free.

 **BlossomingFlower** : Omg

 **BlossomingFlower** : Hunk. We're moving to Scotland.

 **TheGreenKnight** : It's not perfect you know. The keep word here is 'trying'. Though, the news says they're going to be the first country to do it so who knows? Maybe it will work.

 **RedLionBlade** : Back on point.

 **RedLionBlade** : The First Minister is making Heat Suppressants a right for all Scottish Omega. Our Company is going to make a deal with Trigel to set up ship our products there or maybe build a company building in Edinburgh. It'll be our first expansion, and we'll make a lot of money providing Scotland with the medication.

 **BlossomingFlower** : Congratulations!

 **TheBlueTailor** : That's huge!

 **HunkyBear** : Wow!

 **TheGreenLion** : Yeah, Shiro's pretty happy about it too.

 **TheGreenLion** : Keith and I are the ones going though, Shiro has another thing going on here that's just as important.

 **TheBlueLion** : AND YOU'RE INVITING US RIGHT?!?!

 **RedLionBlade** : Yes Lance.

 **RedLionBlade** : Now here's the plan.

 **RedLionBlade** : The meeting will only take place over the first two day, but we're staying longer. I have a week down, but I can easily expand it to two.

 **RedLionBlade** : We're staying at the Balmoral Hotel Luxury Spa and Suite for the first few days, but then Pidge and I plan to rent a car and drive the country side and stay in whatever Bed and Breakfasts we find for the night while we're there. It's the best way to experience Scotland.

 **TheGreenKnight** : We'll have to get a van. Maybe an RV and save cost. Do they have RVs in Scotland?

 **RedLionBlade** : Scotland is the North most side of British Istle’s, so be prepared for that. And it's early spring so it might be a bit more chilly than you're used to. No palm tress, I don't think, but there are beaches everywhere.

 **RedLionBlade** : Not the golden sandy kind though, so don't expect something like California. It's mostly cliffs and grass.

 **TheGreenKnight** : English is the most common language too, so don't worry about it Lance.

 **HunkyBear** : What's the other language?

 **TheGreenKnight** : Old Scots. Some road signs might be in that language, and there might be with some older people in places we stop that speak it, or speak with a thick accent that sounds like it.

 **RedLionBlade** : Dorric?

 **TheGreenKnight** : Brave warned us, but we didn't listen.

 **RedLionBlade** : It was a disappointing movie. How were we supposed to know the guy wasn't mumbling. We didn't know what a Dorric accent was, and no one else understood him either, not even his family who would have had one.

RedLionBlade: Poin is...

 **RedLionBlade** : We're sharing a suite and then going landscaping while hunting Nessie and keeping Pidge from trying to summon the Fae. Wanna join us?

 **TheGreenKnight** : We'll stop by the cat cafe in Edinburgh~

 **RedLionBlade** : That's not in Scotland, that's it's own independent common wealth under the rule of England and it's an island. I'm not sailing there from Scotland, it'll take hours, we're not going.

 **TheBlueTailor** : A CAT CAFFFEEEE!!!??? KEEFFFF!!! WE'RE GOING!!!!

 **HunkyBear** :  _Oh no_... Your have activated Lance's inner cat lover. There is no escape now!

 **TheBlueTailor** : KEITH!!!! PLEASEEEEE!!! PLEASEEEEE!!! I WILL SAIL ANYWHERE TO SEE KITTIES! MAYBE I CAN BRING BACK A SISTER OR A BROTHER FOR BLUE!!!! PLEASEEEEE!!!

 **BlossomingFlower** : I don't think you have a choice now Keith <3

 **TheGreenKnight** : Your knight has spoken princess Keith! Will you abide by your love's wishes, or will you crush his innocent hopes of seeing kittens? Oh! Thus is the test of your love!

 **TheBlueTailor** : PLEASE KEITH! <3 If you take me to the cat hotel then I will give my body and soul to you <3 I shall forever be yours my love! You have already defiled my poor body but now you shall receive my soul as well <3

 **TheGreenKnight** : DAMN BOY! Who are you to refuse this poor soul Keith! He is BEGGING!

 **HunkyBear** : Defiled your body? ... I don't wanna know...

 **TheBlueTailor** : Amore! Babe! The love of my life! The beat to my heart! Take me to the hotel and I shall be yours <3 Deal?

The gods were testing him, Keith realized with dread. If Lance were actually here than he would have already failed under the puppy eyes that the tanned Omega would no doubt be giving him. Violet eyes snapped back towards the couch, catching two sets of amused eyes watching him. Truely, the gods /were/ testing him. He turned back to the phone.

 **RedLionBlade** : For the last time Lance; I needed to get you out the bathtub.

 **TheBlueTailor** : KEITH!

 **TheBlueTailor** : MY LOVE!

 **TheBlueTailor** : CAT CAFE!!!!

 **TheGreenKnight** : *Whispers* Do it Keith.

 **RedLionBlade** : Why are you encouraging this?

 **TheGreenKnight** : I wanna catch one of the mermaids that's said to live around the lake.

 **TheBlueTailor** : MERMAIDS?!?!?!?!!?!?

 **TheBlueTailor** : KEEEEEEEEEEEEITH! !!!!

 **HunkyBear** : Now we  _have_  to go.

 **BlossomingFlower** : Lance does seem to love cats.

Keith knew he already lost. He'd known it from the moment Lance started begging that he was lost. Closing his eyes and sighing tiredly, Keith settled and accepted his fate. He ignored Pidge's laughter as he turned back towards the screen of his phone.

 **RedLionBlade** : Looks like I need to reserve some rooms at the Cat Cafe

 **RedLionBlade** : There are a few Catteries, so be prepared for that. I'll make the calls today and set up everything. I'll expand the trip after our business so we can fit a trip to the Isle while we're in Britain. Room expansion is nonrefundable for our stay in Edinburg so tell me now if you guys really want to go to Scotland with us.

 **TheBlueTailor** : Are you seriously asking that!? OF COURSE I'M GOING!!! 100000% GOING!

 **HunkyBear** : If Lance is coming then I'm too. Somebody has to watch over him. Shay? If you can't come, then I will give up my motherly responsibilities and stay with you.

 **BlossomingFlower** : Awww <3 it's good you don't have to because I'm coming too <3

 **TheBlueTailor** : Heard that Keith!? WE. ARE. GOING!

 **TheBlueTailer** : I'm over the moon right now! <3 I knew your love for me would prevail! I'm so happy I could kiss you!

Keith was going through something of a crisis as his face became red and a soft noise sounded out of his throat. He buried his hands for a moment, ignoring Shay's awes and Pidge's sarcastic snort. Pidge muttered an annoyed response. "I can't wait for the fucking pinning period to end. But at the same time, I can't stand the idea of how gross you two will be if Lance is like _this_  when you're not together."

"Shut up Pidge." Keith snapped.

"I think it's cute." Shay hums.

Keith flips off Pidge, but he doesn't have the heart to do the same to Shay and simply ignores her and turns back to his phone. Fuck, he was going to have to make an actual planner in order to fit all the things they wanted to do in the span of their vacation. He'd get started on it and make the calls tonight though. If this was how happy they were by the promise of a good time than Keith was going to make sure to make this trip the best ever. He'd make sure Lance didn't spend a single moment with a frown on his face. With renewed determination the pale Omega turned back to his phone.

 **RedLionBlade** : The trip will be in about a week after the of the Suppressants. Make sure you do your research and pack everything you need before then.

 **TheGreenKnight** : In other words

 **TheGreenKnight** : pack at the last minute and depend on Keith to know where the heck we're going and at what time.

 **TheBlueTailor** : Fine by me!

 **HunkyBear** : Are we going to see any castles? I like castles

 **BlossomingFlower** : I just want to see some nice landscapes and flowers, so I'm fine.

 **RedLionBlade** : I was gonna say just tell me what you want to see and leave all the planning to me but now I'm just made you all assumed I'd do everything for you.

 **TheGreenKnight** : Says the guy that just admitted he'd do all the work.

 **TheGreenKnight** : But, seriously, this is a business trip so don't worry about money.

 **TheGreenKnight** : Just tour the capital or spend time at the hotel spa or something while Keith and I do business.

 **RedLionBlade** : Does everyone have their passports? I need you guys to have them if we're leaving the country. I'll pay for anyone who needs it. Don't worry about tickets, they're already covered.

 **TheBlueTailor** : We have passports mullet! We're all business professionals so they're a necessity! Plus I want to pay for something. It would hurt my honour if I didn't.

 **HunkyBear** : Even though Allura isn't giving you money?

 **TheBlueTailor** : Hey! I still receive my salary as an employee! I have some cash saved up!

 **RedLionBlade** : It's okay Lance, as I said, you don't have to pay for anything.

 **TheBlueTailor** : Oh no! I  _will_  pay for something! Anything!

 **TheGreenKnight** : Then pay for the RV water. We'll need it to use the bathroom.

 **TheBlueTailor** : What?

 **TheBlueTailor** : The bathroom doesn't have water? How do you flush then!?

 **TheGreenKnight** : You connect it to a water source you idiot! That's what you'll pay for! _Toilet water_.

 **TheBlueTailor** : I hate you Pidge...

 **TheGreenKnight** : Your honour is restored :)

 **HunkyBear** : I'll take you up on that hotel spa Pidge. Can't wait to soak in the water...

 **TheBlueTailor** : Count me in buddy! We'll have a bro bonding time in the spa!

 **BlossomingFlower** : Then later we can go shopping. Keith and Pidge will be working for two days so we'll have the time.

 **HunkyBear** : But how safe is it?

 **TheBlueTailor** : The inner mother is activated...

 **HunkyBear** : You can never be prepared enough for these kinds of things! We'll be going to an unknown country and unknown territory! I need to know as much as I can now so that I can prepare.

 **HunkyBear** : Keith? How safe is it to walk down the streets? It's probably the same as here... Or is it more dangerous? Safer? I'm just worried... Are Beta safe to walk there too? What's the population of Omega there? Is it bad?

Sometimes when a country's Omega population is low in number, the attacks tend to be more frequent. In order to prepare, Hunk wants to know the level of danger they will all face. It'll all be fun, and he can't wait for it, don't take him wrong, but he still had a girlfriend and an Omega friend to worry about.

 **RedLionBlade** : The United Kingdom is ranked higher in safety than our country. And Ireland, the neighbouring country a boat ride away, they're the ninth safest in the world, so it should be okay.

 **RedLionBlade** : So it should be safe to walk the streets

 **RedLionBlade** : I know for a  _fact_  that the Omega civil rights are better, so it should be safe for Lance and I, they have a very high Omega population. A bit higher than average for countries, that may be why their civil rights are better.

 **TheGreenKnight** : The local belief is that fae blessed the isles and moors to have more Omegas.

 **BlossomingFlower** : Bless Fairies

 **TheGreenKnight** : Shhhhh...

 **TheGreenKnight** : Don't bless them. They'll take your soul!!!!!

 **TheGreenKnight** : Fight them instead!!!!

 **RedLionBlade** : Point is, it's safer than here, so we're good.

 **RedLionBlade** : Shiro is letting me go with only two guards!

 **RedLionBlade** : Also, Lance? Save your money for souvenirs. You'll need money if you see something you like.

 **TheBlueTailor** : Hah! How rude! Are you suggesting I don't have enough to afford all those things!? I am insulted!

 **TheGreenKnight** : Your love has taken a major hit! Keith loses points!

 **HunkyBear** : Are you sure Keith? I mean... With all the reporters and everything I can't help but worry...

 **HunkyBear** : I know we'll be in another country but you're famous all around the world. They'll recognize you and I'm sure that by now everyone already heard about what happened. What if we have reporters follow us there too?

 **BlossomingFlower** : Hunky Bear does have a point.

 **HunkyBear** : Thanks Shay <3 I'm just worried

 **RedLionBlade** : Lance, calm down. I'm not saying you don't have money. I'm trying to be nice.

 **RedLionBlade** : Hunk, if you're that worried than you guys can stay in the suite.

 **BlossomingFlower** : How are we going to make a road trip in a suite?

 **TheGreenKnight** : We're not going to keep STAYING in Edinburgh.

 **HunkyBear** : What about reporters?

 **TheGreenKnight** : They should be over it by then

 **TheGreenKnight:** Celebrity news fades like vapour in the wind.

 **HunkyBear** : I doubt it

 **RedLionBlade** : Reporters aren't going to follow us all over Scotland.

 **RedLionBlade** : Obviously I will also wear a disguise just in case

 **BlossomingFlower** : What if that doesn't work?

 **TheGreenKnight** : You guys have WAY to much faith in media attention.

 **TheGreenKnight** : Don't worry, I'm sure our oh-so-wonderful political leader will do something stupid by tomorrow.

 **TheGreenKnight** : Plus, we'll be in the middle of nowhere most of the time.

 **TheGreenKnight** : ...where no one can hear you scream when sacrifice you all...

 **RedLionBlade** : Pidge, stop.

 **RedLionBlade** : Don't give people anxiety

 **TheGreenKnight** : No one...

 **HunkyBear** : I'm having second thoughts about this...

 **TheBlueTailor** : Oh no! You're not cancelling on us Hunk! You're going!

 **TheBlueTailor** : #TakeDownTheTroll #GreenGremlinAtLarge

 **TheGreenKnight** : Fuck you!

 **BlossomingFlower** : Don't worry Keith <3 We're all going. Hunky Bear is just being a worrying mother.

 **TheBlueTailor** : I agree! Ignore Hunk.

 **TheBlueTailor** : Btw Keith, I want to show you something. Do you have time? Let's video chat!

Keith raised an eyebrow at his phone, hands clucking tighter around the device. Sure, he had video chatted with Lance before, but this would be his first time seeing Lance since coming to terms with...well...his feelings, and he wasn't entirely sure he was ready to handle it. At the same time though, Lance seemed really excited and would just end up talking the pale Omega into it anyway.

 **RedLionBlade** : Okay.

Keith sat back in his seat. It would only take a few seconds for Lance to call after he sent his confirmation and he wanted to mentally prepare himself. He took deep breaths, in and out, rhythmic and meditative just like Shay taught him. From the couch Pidge sent him a wide grin and a thumbs up, as if this were somehow a large victory in his relationship with the tanned Omega and not an everyday thing that friends did all the time that Keith was blowing way out of proportion.

A message popped up on his phone: Lance is calling.

Keith hit the accept button.

And as soon as he did, the screen of his phone changed to show an image of Lance. The tanned Omega was laying down on his belly, legs dangling playfully in the air as he stared at his laptop curiously. From the surroundings, Keith could tell that he was in his room, on the bed and in the nest.

Then a smile spread across his lips, most likely due to the image of Keith appearing before him as well, "Hello there amore. Miss me?" The brunette winked, a grin on his face, "I'm not bothering you, am I? I just wanted to talk to you for a bit."

"Of course I missed you Lance." Keith smiled at the phone. It really was good to see Lance again, and it wasn't as bad as the pale Omega thought it would be, he wasn't even blushing a bit. And Lance seemed so happy right now that it was infectious. "How are your glands today?"

"Most of them are almost healed." Lance smirked proudly, holding up his wrist. "Just the wrist and the hip for the most part. The ones behind my ear doesn't hurt at all anymore, and the neck glands are almost gone."

"That's good to hear." Keith hummed. "I'm glad you're getting better."

"Me too. I've been cooped up in this house too long." Lance sighs dramatically, throwing his head back like an overdramatic damsel. "I knight such as I should not be denied the right to quest after his princess."

"Your princess was the one who told Allura you needed bedrest for a few days." Keith pointed out warily.

"Even more tragic."

"What happened to me being a powerful goddess princess?" Keith raised a brow at that.

"Oh, my Psyche-Hades, god princess of my heart." Lance was playing it up now. "How is a knight supposed to fair when he knows your off without him?"

"I have body guards." Keith pointed out again. "A whole team of the scariest and most dedicated bodyguards I know."

"Irrelevant." Lance waved away the fact. "A royal knight should always be there for his princess; it's a matter of honor."

"We'll see each other again soon." Keith comforted gently. "Allura will probably let you leave the house now that it's only your hip and wrists bothering you. You wrist should be better any day now."

"Thank you querido." Lance practically purred, and Keith had to raise the phone up a bit so Lance couldn't see his blushing cheeks, the fucker. "But that's not the reason I called."

"Oh." Keith raised a brow, levelling the phone back to his face as he was done pretend adjusting himself, his cheeks back to their pale colour. "And why did you call?"

Lance leaned his head against his hand, a smile on his face, "I've been working on a little something while cooped up in my room. I don't think I would have survived without it to be honest." He was moving his fingers against the mouse pad, stopping before looking directly at the camera again, "I'll send you a link to it."

And true to his word, Keith received a message. The contents of it being a single link.

He clicked on it, opening it as it took him to the official Voltron website. He found himself on a page, raising a brow at the title. His violet eyes roamed over it, surprised to learn that it was a whole page dedicated to him. It was listing all of his achievements, past interviews and articles as well. There were videos of some of his interviews and conferences too, however, the most important part of it was a huge comment thread that was at the top.

The page showed a preview of the top five trending threads, then a link at the bottom to take him to a whole new page that was dedicated to threads focusing on his page.

In a way it reminded him of his page on the ARP website, however, this one was the complete opposite of it. It was showing people commenting freely, praising his work and showing their support for what he was doing. Out of curiosity, Keith clicked on one thread in particular that caught his attention. It was titled 'Why Keith Kogane is an inspiration to us all', containing comments of people and their views on him.

Keith remained quiet as he kept reading the first few comments, their words leaving him astonished.

_'I feel that without Keith, I would be in a completely different place.'_

_'I second that! I'm a Beta but even then he managed to give me hope. People can really do amazing things when they set their minds to it.'_

_'I really admire his dedication to his work! I've been working in the medical field for a while now but somehow there are rarely people who put themselves in their work. I think that's what really sets him apart from the rest. Somehow... I feel the care put into the Gane Company's products.'_

_'I've read somewhere that before they had Testers, the VP tested all of the prototypes himself.'_

_'What!? No way!'_

_'It's true! Look back at their records! You'll see that I'm right!'_

_'Wow...'_

_'He's such an inspiration for my little brother. He's presented as an Omega and it's been a shock for all of us in the family... but somehow... knowing that someone like Mr. Kogane exists out there is making us optimistic about the future. Maybe he can make something out of himself as well?'_

_'I'm going to come out and say that I'm an Alpha, but before anyone says something, I have to come out and say that I admire Kogane's work. A close friend of mine is a bonded Omega and the Gane medications are really helping him get through day after day. I'm really thankful for them.'_

_'I don't think it's fair that most of the media portrays him in a negative light! He needs to know that there are some people out there who value what he does!'_

_'I hope he sees this page. It's a little wish of mine.'_

_'That would be super cool! But I doubt it would happen. Still! We can dream.'_

"Hey Keith?" The pale Omega blinked, eyed moving to the shrunk window that was showing Lance's video feed. He clicked on it to enlarge it, noting the hesitant look on Lance's face _._

"Voltron had a page about you for a while now but I thought it was... empty. That's why I decided to add all these cool features in. Now all articles posted about you will show up on your page, as well as any pictures, videos or even podcasts, cool right? But for me the cherry on the cake was the thread section. I wanted to make sure you would see it, so I put it at the top. This way it would be the main attraction, which means that anybody who visits will see it and comment ." The tanned Omega looked away, his smile dropping.

"I just... You told me about the ARP website and how you... you know... That's the biggest reason why I made this. I know you won't stop browsing the ARP website, so I thought this would be a good way to make up for everything you read there." His blue eyes turned back onto the screen.

"You don't need to do it but I was hoping you would visit this every day after..." He sighs, "After your quest for knowledge. You probably already think it's silly but I really want you to look at this whenever you can. I think it will help you in the long run, well, I hope it does."

Lance looked hesitant, as if afraid of what Keith will say. However, then his eyes slowly gained a tint of confidence, looking into the camera closely, "I want you to look at this every day. Write it in your calendar, heck! Even make an appointment, I don't care what you do, just look at it. That's all I'm asking."

It took a few moments for Keith to regain his bearings. Alright, that was a lie, there was no way he was regaining his bearings after such a...such a _sweet_  gesture. He didn't know what to say, something like this...he never imagined something like this happening. He just wasn't _used_  to hearing compliments outside of friends and family. And Lance had gone out of his way to make sure that the pale Omega was not only praised, but that he _knew_  about the thread and saw what everyone was saying.

Keith sniffed not quite able to regain his voice yet. Instead he continued to scroll through the comments on the thread. There were so many different people saying positive things about him. It was...overwhelming. He'd gotten so used to hearing people asking him when he would quit and settle down, like a _real_  Omega, that it was strange to see people outside his friends and family that _wanted_  him to succeed. Complete strangers he would likely never meet where here, cheering him on and being inspired by him.

He stopped at one comment, having to reread it twice.

_'Hey, Omega here, and I want share something that’s very personal to me._

_So I was in high school and I'm panicking because I'm starting to think that this was it. That there are only two more years before I graduate and I'm basically free reign for people to pounce on. That I was going to spend the rest of my life barefoot in the kitchen and hope I found some guy that made enough to support me and was nice and treated me well._

_Then one day my social studies teach gives us an essay on current events. Lame right? But that's not the point. We had to do a three page essay on something happening in the news and turn it in after two weeks. So I got home that day and figure I'll go ahead and get it out of the way so I don't have to worry about it. Now I was one of those kids that never watched the news before, so I had no idea that the Gane company was becoming so big at the time because they hadn't done anything too big yet right? So I flip over a couple of news stations and nothing interested me yet right?_

_That's when it happened._

_I found a station that was interviewing Keith._

_Now I didn't know what was going on at first. This pale looking young guy that was really pretty and wearing a collar popped up so I stopped to see what was going on. I figured he was some witness to something or something. Now it's halfway through the interview and I'm confused and don't understand what they're asking about at first but they keep using words like 'your brother's company' and stuff like that so I figure this guy is some big shot's Omega brother._

_Then the bomb shell drops and they start asking him about his time at collage and his work in the company._

_And my little Omega world is shattered! I'm sitting there with my mind blown! Like, here I was scared out of my mind because I'm terrified I'm gonna end up a miserable housewife, and out of nowhere this Omega guy comes up and is all like "Haha, no. Fuck that noise IMMA GO TO COLLEGE AND START A COMPANY WITH MY BROTHER AND BE THE FUCKIN VP AND HELP LOTS OF PEOPLE AND RIDE MOTORCYCLES AND BE AWESOME AND SOCIAL NORMS CANT STOP ME!" So younger me immediately jumped on a laptop and looked up everything about this guy and wrote my essay on him and everything! I was inspired! And I thought "Well I'm going to do that to!" and I started working a lot harder in school so I could be just like Keith._

_I got my college acceptance letter last week.'_

That's the one that did it. That's the one that made him break down a bit. Something warm and pleasant twisted inside him because, somewhere out there, was another Omega that was going to college. Somewhere out there were probably a _lot more_  Omega going to college and starting classes just like he had once upon a time.

And he never would have known about this if it weren't for Lance.

"Okay." Keith is proud that his voice is only _a little_  emotional. He things he's keeping himself together very well considering actually. "Okay."

"Keith?!?! Are you crying?" Pidge yells from across the room. "What did you do to my best fried McClain?! Do I have to fight you?!?!"

"Huh?" The brunette perked up, "I didn't do anything! Well, maybe I did do something, but I did it with good intentions!" He emphasized, looking around to see where Pidge was.

"Bullshit! You made Keith cry and for that I will have your blood!" The Alpha yelled again, walking over to Keith before placing a hand on his shoulder, "What did he do? Tell me and I shay avenge you."

"What!? I didn't do anything! Keith! Buddy! My man! Tell her! I'm innocent!"

"The guilty have no right to defend themselves!" Pidge moved to peek at the screen of Keith's phone, raising a brow when the pale Omega moved it so that it rested on his chest, hiding it.

"He didn't say anything... did he?" Pidge thought back to their previous conversation, fully prepared to go to war now.

"I didn't! I. am. innocent!" The brunette tapped on his screen as he spoke, although when his eyes moved from Pidge to Keith, he grew a bit concerned, "Keith? You okay?"

The direction of this conversations had taken a real unexpected turn, and Keith knew he should say something in Lance's defense and reassure his fellow Omega before Pidge actually tried to physically fight him, but all he could really do for a moment was gesture wildly towards the cellphone.

"Keith?"

The pale Omega in question buried his face in his hands. "Compliments."

"Oh no." Pidge schooled her face real quick after that, voice becoming deadpan and sarcastic. She turned to stare at the brunette on the screen, no expression on her face at all. "How awful. You fiend. How could you? How dare you compliment someone."

The other raised a brow, "And that's a bad thing?"

"In a way it is." Pidge adjusted her glasses, "Compliments don't mix well with Keith. He is weak against them. You have officially short-circuited my best friend and for that you are guilty. I'll still have your blood."

Lance couldn't help the confused look on his face. He gave Pidge an unimpressed stink eye before looking back at Keith, "I'm not sorry at all. I'll keep attacking you with compliments until you learn to handle them." A mischievous smile slowly appeared on his face, "I'll keep sending you the link every day if I have to. My princess is stubborn and so I shall comply and push even harder. Such is my love for you amore."

Keith made a involuntary noise and the back of his throat and buried his face in his hands, face going red again. It was a good thing Pidge grabbed his phone, otherwise the poor thing would have dropped to the floor. The downside to this was that Pidge had his phone now and he was pretty sure Lance could probably see his red face. But his brain was a bit too short circuited to actually do anything right now.

"Oh great." Pidge had emotion in her voice again, sarcastic emotion. "Look. You've broken him. Don't worry Keith, I'll avenge you."

"I think it's sweet that Lance complimented Keith." Shay's voice piped up from her spot on the couch, and oh god the pale Omega had actually forgotten she was there for a moment. "I think Keith needs more if he's so compliment starved."

Fuck, what had he done to deserve this? He's pretty damn sure he _didn't_  deserve this. Kill him now, before he opens his mouth and proves to the universe they had the wrong guy and yanked all this away from him. These people were too good for him, and how someone like him ended up here was beyond his comprehension.

"Stop it." Pidge kicked his shin, because she's a goddamned mind-reader apparently. She turns back to Lance. "What the fuck did you even say? He's out of it and making the 'I don't deserve any of this' face again."

Lance's smile turned smug, "It's not what I 'said' Pigeon, it's what I 'did'. When you see what I worked on these past couple of days, you'll understand why I've broken Keith." The tanned Omega began typing, "Give me a second, I'll send you a link. Ah! Shay as well!"

They could hear Lance typing before their phones buzzed with a notification that they received a new message.

Pidge held Keith's phone in hand as she took out her own, opening the message. She raised her brow with a suspicious look before opening the link, taking her to Keith's page on the Voltron website. Her eyes widened as she scrolled through, "Holy shit! This is even worse than I thought!"

"I think it's nice. Maybe I'll post a comment in the thread too." Shay smiled, scrolling away and exploring the new page.

"I didn't think you would go and outright make a hall of fame for this loser. This is a whole new level of complimenting. Congratulations, you've managed to set a new record Lance." The Alpa grinned, "Maybe I should contribute and post some embarrassing photos in here... We'll see how they'll react to that."

Pidge no!" Keith jumped up and tried to reach for her phone, but she snapped it away. Apparently she was looking for round to of her war from earlier, because she ran away immediately and turned down a corner, his cellphone still in her hand. He scrambled a bit, trying to get to his feet, and chased after her once he straightened himself out. Unfortunately for Pidge, she was significantly less fit than he was, and he had several years of dancing lessons, thank you Shiro, that gave this the grace to make sharp turns without losing traction.

Pidge was clever though, and ran into the nearest bedroom and locked the door. It wasn't even her room, she just burst inside and slammed it shut behind her. Keith stopped and banged on the door, but all he could hear was her evil fuck laughter and a confused guard asking Pidge why she was there.

Keith spent a few fruitless moments banging angrily on the door and hissing threats before the door cracked a bit and his guard handed him his cellphone. "Ms. Holt asked me to give this to you Sir."

"Keith! Thank goodness!" Lance's relived face shown on the screen.

"Thank you." Keith said to the guard as he took the phone. He immediately small-screened Lance's face to survey the damage Pidge had done, knowing the girl would have left her post on the phone to embarrass him. Because she was an evil little shit and Shay was going to replace her as his best friend if she kept this up. Alright...that was a lie, he loved Pidge too much for that, but still. He was going to kill her. Or steal Rover and hide him with Regris for a few days, the guard did really want to spend time with him...

His face pales when he sees the post.

_Hey all, Pidge here, AKA Keith's best friend. Also a member of the Gane Company, a Department Head._

_"No way" you may say. "Liar" you may think. "Show us proof" you may demand. Well, I'm going to go ahead and tell you I've got proof. My whole phone has pictures of Keith and Takashi Shirogane AKA Shiro to friends and family. I also have embarrassing childhood stories and personal info I'm willing to share (to an extend). "Why am I telling you this" you ask? Simple, I'm Keith's best friend and I love embarrassing him._

_"I've heard a lot of talk, but where's the proof" I hear you say? Well..._

[ _Image attached_ ]

_You may now ask your questions._

You're welcome

Pidge, the asshole, _had posted a picture of him in his favorite crop-top and short-shorts_. He was lazily lounging in the sun drinking lemonade too! Fuck, she was right, he looked like a damn porn star. Keith grint his teeth and clenched his cellphone tightly. He was going to fucking kill her.

"I'm going to murder her." He hisses to Lance. "Don't look at her post."

"If you don't kill me I'll get you out of the house." Pidge calls through the door.

"That's not going to work after you plastered that picture on Lance's message board!" Keith snaps.

"Oh!" The brunette gasped, "This is gold! I love it! Nice work Pidge!"

"Thank you, thank you. I'm only doing my job, which is ensuring Keith's complete and utter humiliation. I'm still sour after watching the porn star laze around in the sun. Posting this is surprisingly satisfying." She sounded more than pleased by her actions.

"Maybe I'll make you an Admin? We can edit the site together-"

"No! You're absolutely not giving Pidge that status Lance! If you do, I'll cut you in half." Keith threatened but at the same time the idea mortified him. Pidge can't become an Admin, never!

The brunette was taken by surprise, eyes wide, "O-Okay! I won't! But I thought she could-"

"No." Keith's voice was venomous now.

"Fine!"

"Come on Keith." Pidge teased from the other side of the door, "You know you want me to be an Admin. I'll be sure to show these poor souls the light if you do."

"I'm scared to even _look_  at the comment section." Keith snapped. "Who know what you will do with free reign?"

"It looks like you're just gaining some new admirers to me." Pidge chirped through the door. "I'm sure if I tell them about your love of Mothman..."

Keith pulled out a knife, startling Lance who let at a "Whoa" on the screen and starting saying something Keith could only vaguely hear. No, Keith was too focused on his mission. The mission to kill Pidge. "I will cut you Pidge! I will break down this door and cut you!"

"I have a guard in here with me Kogane!" Pidge called. "I'm holding him hostage!"

"You think I won't shoot a hostage!" Keith cried angrily. "I'll do anything to protect my image as a serious business man!"

"A bit late for that considering the picture I just posted you hot Hollywood model." Pidge sounded smug. "That was a comment on the pic by the way."

"I'll kill you!" Keith kicks the door. "I'll kill you! You will die!"

"I'm going to post that one of you and Shiro in the pool." Pidge shouts through the door. "The one with you and him splashing each other with water while Matt gets hit in the face in the background? The one where neither of you are wearing a shirt? I'm posting it. I'll get triple points for having three shirtless attractive guys."

"Don't you dare!" Keith hissed.

"How come you didn't send those to me Pidge!?!?" Lance cries, as if Pidge could hear him.

"You already have too many pictures of you in a suit online. I'm doing you a favour; I'll humanize you and make you seem more human. It's encouraging" Pidge makes up an excuse, but Keith knows she's just being a shit.

"Do you do it!" He warns, kicking the door one last time for good measure.

"I already did it."

"Don't worry Keith. i think it'll help." Lance noted, "Pidge is right. There are too many photos of you in a suit. You have to show your other side so that people feel closer to you. They'll be able to relate!"

"That's my goal! You welcome Kogane!" Pidge sounded smug as Keith opened his phone, bracing himself for the responses that were about to come. His eyes landed upon the first few comments that emerged, examining the damages.

'Oh! That looks like fun!'

'Even Keith Kogane can have fun!'

'This definitely shows another side to him!'

'Thank you best friend person! I see Mr Keith in a new light now!'

"And how was the sunbathing picture necessary?" Keith grumbled, looking up to glare at the door. "Don't pretend you're being altruistic Pidge! I know you're doing this to be a shit!"

"Not at all!" Pidge calls through the door, sounding a little _too_  innocent. "I'm just helping my friend improve his public image! They need to see you as more than a motorcycle riding business person! You'll get more supporters this way!"

"On a site already full of my supporters?" Keith didn't bother to keep the skepticism out of his voice.

"Those pictures will spread in a matter of hours." He could _hear_  the smirk in her voice. "The pool one will be shown off to lots of families. And the sun bathing one...well...friends like to show off hot people and compare tastes."

"I'm going to do worse than kill you." Keith said evenly, looking down towards his phone. He pulled up an old photo from his album, one he kept password protected and well hidden, one he'd never let Pidge know he had. He pulled it up and went straight to the Thread.

_'Look at Keith and Takashi having fun! They really look like brothers here!'_

_'Is it possible to fall in love with two people at once?'_

_'Who is that guy in the background?'_

_'I just witnessed something #Pure'_

_'HE'S SMILING!!!!!'_

Keith scrolled up and hit the comment button on Pidge's original post.

_'Revenge Pidge.'_

[ _Image Attached_ ]

' _Don't worry Pidge, It'll improve your public image_.'

He heard a gasp on the other side of the door, "Kogane! What did you do that for? Delete it!"

"Oh no, I'm keeping this. As I said, it will improve your image." He grinned, satisfied with himself. The picture he just posted showed Pidge in her one piece swimming suit, wearing her glasses with many inflatables around her. If anything, she looked like a kid and one could easily mistake her for a twelve year old, which, Keith wouldn't blame them for it at all if they did. The nest of a hair Pidge had on her head also added to the childish essence of the picture.

"What does my picture have to do anything with you!? This is a page about _you_  idiot!"

"Research purposes. I'm testing the dedication of my followers." Keith folded his arms, smug.

"Oh... How could you?" Pidge sounded hurt, no doubt acting. However, then Keith heard a beep, looking down at his phone to see another picture Pidge posted.

"Why did you-" He paused when his eyes landed on the said image. It was a picture both Pidge and he took at the pool, smiling towards the camera with happy smiles on their faces. Under the image was a text, 'My best friend. I love him.'

"You think so lowly of me. I have your back so you should trust me a little." The cockiness disappeared from Pidge's voice, sounding more sincere than a minute ago.

Keith could practically feel himself deflate. He could never stay mad at Pidge for long, especially when she was showing her rare softer side, moments like those were precious and meant to be cherished. "Oh Pidge."

The door cracked open, and Pidge slipped out of the room, the guard not following her but instead closing the door and firmly locking it behind her with a soft click. Pidge looked up at him, her phone held loosely in her hands, and smiled. "Team Cryptid?"

"Team Cryptid." Keith nodded with confirmation. Hugging was their thing, it just wasn't even if they both loved it, but that was okay because Keith was touch-starved and easily over simulated and Pidge got that. They bumped fists instead, sharing a smile of solidarity, because at the end of the day they got each other more than anyone else did and no more words needed to be said, not when their actions spoke so much louder.

"No fuck off." Pidge mutters fondly. "You've kept you boyfriend waiting long enough. I'm going to go find Shay and make sure she didn't spam the comments. Don't be surprised if you find an extra long comment later singing your praises from her."

She didn't wait for him to speak; she just gave one last pat on his arm before turning around to make her way back towards the living room where Shay was no doubt leaving long and poetic comments about them. Keith watched her go, unable to keep the fond smile off his face.

Meanwhile, Lance was looking at his screen curiously, legs dangling in the air as he watched. Keith had put his phone down so he couldn't see anything but he did hear what the two were talking about. The words made him smile, cheek leaned against his hand as he watched.

He did consider hanging up for a moment to call Keith later, but in the end he thought that it would be rude. He did call him after all, not the other way around. Plus, he was low-key the cause of it so he decided to be responsible.

"Keith? I'm still here." He reminded now that he knew Pidge was gone, "Want me to hang up? I can call later if you're busy."

"What? No!" Keith turned the phone back up to point at his face so Lance could get a full view. "Sorry about that, the rage overcame me. Then Pidge was being soft and you have to take that when you can because it's rare."

"No, I totally get it." Lance reassured. "I was just making sure you still knew I was here."

"I'd never forget you Lance." Keith smiled fondly, still high off the feeling of seeing a softer side of Pidge. He made sure to start walking now, getting away from the guard's bedroom door and just idly walking down the hallway now. "Thank you...for all that...it was really....it was really sweet of you."

"No problem." Lance's smile widened, "I had to think of something to counter the ARP website. It's toxic for you Keith. I really wish you would stop looking at it, but I know you won't." He paused, eyes on Keith's face to confirm his suspicions.

"I..." Keith began, sighing while thinking of what to say. Luckily Lance cut in.

"I know. Knowledge or death, right? But if I can't stop you, then I thought I could minimize the damage. As I said, I really want you to look at this whenever you visit the ARP website. It's influencing you much more than you think, and while you may not see it, others around you do. I want you to know that what you do is helping people Keith. You're worth the praise." Lance paused, gathering his thoughts.

"You're helping so many people, and you helped me too. This is the least I could do after what you did for me. It didn't even touch the tip of the iceberg but for now it's all I could think of." He doubted he could ever repay Keith at all.

"You're the one always doing things for me." Keith shook his head a bit, giving a slight wince when he realized the only thing he'd really done for Lance was help him get rid of Lotor's stink and heal him up a bit...after Lotor specifically targeted Lance to get to him. "I've barely done anything for you at all Lance."

"See." Lance pointed towards Keith accusingly. "That's what I'm talking about. That right there."

"But that's actually true." Keith's eyebrows knitted together. "I've only really helped you out one time, and that was..."

"If you say it's your fault I will punch you through the screen." Lance glared, raising a fist.

"...just the least I could do." Keith finished lamely. "I was going to say it was the least I could do after my you were attacked. I should've done more for you before and after than."

Lance stared at him, unblinking, for a very long time. It took a long, deep, breath through his nose, closing his eyes and he sent up a sielnt prayer. Than he exhaled just a slowly, opening ocean blue eyes to meet violet eyes. "One day I'm getting you off that website."

"I'm fine." Keith insisted.

"I just don't get it." Lance huffed. "How can you not see how amazing you are?"

"Please." Keith scoffed. "You're the amazing one Lance."

"Of course I am. I'm perfect." The other boosted without shame, "But that's not the point. The point is that you need to be as confident when talking about yourself. I don't know for how long you've been browsing the ARP website but it did great damage. Now I'm here to fix it."

Lance pointed his index finger towards Keith, "Say it Keith. Say 'I'm perfect'."

The pale Omega raised a brow, mumbling, "I'm perfect."

"What? Didn't hear you!"

Keith sighed, "I'm perfect."

"Louder."

Complying, Keith raised his voice a bit, "I'm perfect."

Lance hummed, still not satisfied but willing to end Keith's torture for now, "We'll work on it. I'll make you the most egoistic being anyone has ever seen."

"Isn't that a bad thing? I don't want to be an ass."

"Too much would make you a dick, I agree, but I doubt you'd become that type of a person. Confidence is the core of everything you do." Lance kept watching as Keith quietly walked through the hallways, "If you don't love yourself first, then you can't love other people either. At least that's what they say." Although even he doubted that was true.

What if you don't love yourself? But love other people to death? Maybe... He and Keith were much more alike in that department than he thought.

"Do you believe in the saying?" He asked the mullet curiously.

Keith hummed, rolling his eyes upward and bringing his hand to his chin, thinking deeply about it. Lance could tell because of the eyebrows; Keith had some expressive as fuck eyebrows. How he became a business man was beyond Lance. Okay, that was a lie, it was because Keith was brutally honest and delivered it like it was just a fact of life no one could change and they should just casually accept. Lance watched those interviews; he knew.

Violet eyes locked back with ocean blue. The pale Omega took another moment to figure out his words before speaking softly. "No. I don't believe that."

"You don't?" Lance raised an eyebrow, pulling his arms to lay close under him. "Why not?"

"Because I hate myself." Keith delivered it casually, like a fact of life no one could change, "But I love other people enough to stick around and try not to."

Lance didn't really know what to say to that because somewhere deep down, he felt a cold wave wash over him. He knew that Keith had low self esteem but his words only affirmed the notion that he didn't have confidence or self-love at all.

It was hard to imagine that someone as big as Keith Kogane could hate himself. Then again, he stood on the front lines for so long, facing all kinds of discrimination and hate. At some point the bubble must have burst and it broke through to him, cracking and seeping it's way into him.

Lance clenched his hand tightly, carefully choosing his next words, "But what about the people that love you? Don't you think that if they feel that way... That there really is something worth loving inside you?"

"You're right." Keith admitted easily enough with a small smile that didn't quit reach his eyes. It reminded Lance of that picture in the Gane mansion, with the mother that had a smile very similar. Lance has to actively remind himself for a moment that she had been _Shiro's_  mother and not Keith's, because they look so much alike in that moment that it almost hurt to look at. He wonders if Shiro thought the same the first time he saw Keith, or if maybe Shiro had never noticed at all, or hadn't wanted to.

Keith tilts his head a bit, and it would be cut if not for that smile. "I know you're right, and I'm trying to get better. It just doesn't always stick with me. I've been like this since I was a kid, but I'm trying. It's a one-step-at-a-time sort of process. It's why Matt and Pidge live with us and not in their own house or with their parents; we're trying to build a positive support system together. And Shiro's got all sorts of mental health rules and rituals in place."

A pale hand brushes through raven locks, and Keith's smile is easing into something a bit softer now, something thankfully less like that picture. "We have good days and bad days, but we're all getting better. Having people around...people who know and have seen me at my worst...it helps. I'm working on it, but I'm still not used to the idea of people _wanting_  me around. Not after..."

Keith paused here, hesitant, but tightened his face as pure determination painted his features. "...after my dad disappeared. I never found out if he was dead or just left...but I was bounced around the foster system a lot and ended up with those Betas...and...well...somewhere along the way I learned to hate myself."

Lance was left in a frozen state of mind, not really knowing what to make of the new information. He didn't notice it, but at some point his hand began to shake on it's own so he moved it behind the camera's view, and out of Keith's sight.

The conversation suddenly turned heavy, in just a split of a second, and it made him wonder just how they'd gotten to this point. Then again, he was glad that Keith opened up and decided to share this... about his past. But that still didn't make it any easier to bear.

The notion that Keith hated himself scared him, dark thoughts lingering within his mind. There were so many questions he wanted to ask at this point.

_How bad is it?_

_How long has this been going on for?_

_When did you begin to feel this way?_

_What do you usually think about?_

_What parts of yourself do you hate?_

Lance couldn't stop the shake in his hand, and neither could he really think of what he could say at this moment. He wanted to assure Keith that everything would be okay, that someday he would learn to love himself, but then again, those were words Keith was most likely hearing on a daily basis. They were empty, easily said but never really having any effect.

A part of him wanted to ask Keith if he felt comfortable enough to talk about it, but then Keith himself had voluntarily opened up about this. Trusting Lance with this part of himself. He could never push Keith away with something like this, and he didn't want to either.

He wished he knew what to say, and somewhere deep within he had an idea. He wasn't new to self hate but he doubted he experienced it at the same level as Keith did. Still, all he could do was base his words on his feelings, using them as his starting point.

Taking in a deep breath, Lance looked up at the camera again, "D-Did you ever find out where he went? Or if he's still..." He hesitated, trying to calm down his shaking hand, "Does talking about this trigger you? I don't want to ask or say anything that might hurt you."

"I.." Keith clenched his eyes shut and shook his head. "...we lived in a shack in the desert so we were off the grid...so there were not records to follow up on. I couldn't find anything...I didn't try very hard. I just know I woke up one day..."

Keith pinched the bridge of his nose. "Candles."

"What?" Lance twitches, confused. "What about candles?"

"Sorry." Keith breaths, dropping his hand and opening his eyes. "That's my...like...trigger safe word...Pidge came up with it. Whenever I'm starting to feel triggered by a conversation we say it so that we instantly _know_."

"Oh." Lance breaths, he made a note of that, it could be useful later. "Let's back up then. So your dad is a trigger?"

"Not so much him as remembering when he disappeared." Keith admits. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Then lets change the subject." Lance suggests, leaning against the palm of his hand. He wreaks his brain, trying to think or something. He can't help but notice a mom wasn't present in the story at all, and his brain is picking at him to ask, but he has a bad feeling rolling in his stomach just thinking about it. So he switches to something else; something so opposite that he hopes it can get Keith's mind off it before he actually trigger the guy. "You said you built Red, right? How did that happen."

Keith startles a bit, thrown by the change of subject, but rolls with it anyway. "I collected spare parts I found and put her together."

"Wow! Really!?" Lance perks up. "That's incredible."

"It took a long time." Keith admits, smiling now. "But I made absolute sure she was safe before I started riding her. You're the first person to officially ride on her with me."

"What!? Really!?" This took Lance by surprise, "But you were riding a bike before that. What about the time you took Matt out and crashed?"

"Oh." Keith hummed, reminiscing that moment in time, "That was my old motorbike. I used to ride it a lot before deciding to build Red. I felt like I was glued onto the ground so I decided that a hoverbike would be better."

"I agree! Red is amazing! You really did a fabulous job with her Keith! Amazing! Fantastic! Glamorous! If I could, I would ride with you all day. I'm really honored that I was your first passenger. Wow..." Lance's left hand slowed in it's shake.

Good. This was better. They were going to a better place. But most importantly, Keith was smiling again.

"What did you with your old bike?"

"I kept it. It's still in the garage." Granted that it was a bit dusty, "It was actually a present from Shiro. He gave it to me for my twentieth birthday."

"A bike for your birthday? Now that's what I call a present. Why a bike though?"

Keith's smile widened, "I was talking about it a lot back then. This one time, I was watching a futuristic movie and the main hero was riding a bike. I loved it so much that I couldn't stop talking about it. Shiro got the idea, so he got me the bike."

"So then you ride that bike too? Sometimes?"

"From time to time." Keith nodded, "But I like to keep it in garage, as a memory."

"That's nice." Lance's blue eyes couldn't leave Keith's own, glued onto the screen as he admired the pale Omega's facial features. Were Keith's eyebrows always this tick? Maybe?

"We should go for a ride again when all of this is over. We can go to the hill again, or maybe to the sea?" Lance hummed in thought, an idea coming to mind, "But since I was the one who chose the spot last time, you can choose this time. Anywhere you'd like to go?"

"Well..." Keith smiled widely. "We could get together for one of our days off and meet up early in the morning and ride out to the National Park. They have that volcano there, and there are springs around the bottom we can pay to swim in."

"There's a volcano near here?!" Lance jumped back. "Nope. No, no, no. I change my mind. You're no longer allowed to pick the spots."

"You've lived here for years." Keith smirked at the brunette, feeling a bit smug despite the rejection of his idea. "How did you not know?"

"Because I don't go out of my way to look for volcanos! Why would you want to do that? It's a volcano!" Lance cried over dramatically. "You will never get me near that thing Keith! Volcanoes are terrifying."

"No more than the ocean." Keith rolled his eyes. "You know there are volcanos in the bottom of the ocean right? What do you think the ring of fire around the pacific is?"

"Those volcanos are underwater." Lance defends, looking affronted, "And I'm not going to breath in toxic gas from a volcano at the bottom of the ocean."

"You're paranoid." Keith snorts.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going." Lance states firmly with a nod.

"Too bad." Keith smiles, eyes going soft and wistful as rolls them upwards for a moment, lost in a fantasy. His body loosening around him as he finds himself further in his imagination. "I've always wanted to take a small road trip on my bike. Watching the sunrise on empty roads, nice and quiet, maybe a picnic packed, the open country side beside us..."

"Maybe we'd rent a cabin for the weekend." Keith hummed, still lost in thought, "Nice and quite in the woods. And we'd spend the weekend there, just the two of us, and we'd stop some by a dinner or local restaurant for dinner...share a pie..."

"Or maybe we'd only stay a few hours." Keith mused, "And we'd ride back home during the sunset..."

Lance blinked once, and then twice. He noted the faraway look Keith had in his eyes, leaving him in awe. The pale Omega seemed to be in deep thought, but only when he took in the way Keith appeared on the screen did he begin to register his words.

He felt his cheeks blush a tad bit, shaking his head to try and get rid of it. This... honestly took him by surprise, "T-That would be nice." He slowly recovered, clearing up his throat, "It sound perfect. And it would be just the two of us?" Lance eased into his usual flirtatious tone, "The way you're describing it makes me think that you're inviting me on a date. The two of us alone in a cabin, among the trees, watching the sunset, dinner... Do you have an ulterior motive amore?"

Keith makes a high pitched startled noise in response, almost dropping the cellphone as he was jerked out of his fantasy and pulled back into reality, having completely forgotten that Lance was a flirt who would of course pick of on these things. And of course that sounded like a date, he was _trying_  to make it sound as appealing as possible when pitching it too the tanned Omega. And he'd been trying to make it live up to the night with the fireflies...

Keith's face went  _red_ , he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, heat radiating off them like rays from the fucking sun. He bit his tongue, trying his best to hold back the impact of the blush. It was too late, he knew that, Lance was staring straight at his face with an ever-growing smirk. It was too late to deny the blush, but what would that mean for the rest of the conversation. Keith could easily play it off as embarrassment and his well known issues with compliments, it would be easy to do, but...

 _Warm hands roaming over his body. Soft lips gently pressing against his own. Hands through his hair, pulling him back, his back arching slightly. A soft moan. Lance's promise of more_.

Keith bit his lip as he blushed deeper. He new how he felt, had worked it over the last few days, had gotten Pidge and Shay's reassurances. But what would Lance say? Kissing once while they were emotional and desperate for gentle touch was one thing; what Keith wanted was another. Shout he risk bringing it up? Would it destroy their friendship if he did? He wanted to talk about it, he really did.

"What's wrong beautiful? Too flustered to talk?" Lance's eyelids dropped halfway down, eyes narrowed while looking at Keith in a seducing way. His smirk was present, realizing the position he now held, "That's cute." He purred, ever teasing.

"Did I make you feel a certain way love? Or are you having lewd thoughts? You've seen me bare so I wouldn't be surprised. I knew you had ulterior motives getting me into that bath naked. You've been exposed Keith." Lance leaned closer against the screen, "I bet you're having all sorts of inappropriate dreams, but I don't blame you for it. I'm actually honoured you do."

Blue eyes remained on the flustered face, "If you don't say something, I'm going to assume that this is my charm at work." He winked, but never moving away from the image of Keith on the screen, "Tell me what's on your mind beautiful."

For his part, Keith was blushing harder than every under the weight of the flirting. Half because of the flirting itself and half because he _hadn't_  been thinking of Lance naked before, too busy being distracted by his blossoming feelings and trying to sort them out, but _now_  he certainly was. He really hadn't been thinking of Lance's body when he got him out the bathtub, too distracted by worry and trying to get the tanned body warm, but now he was _very_  aware that he'd gotten a glimpse or two of the brunette's cock and more than an eyeful of his body.

And fuck, Lance needed to stop giving him ideas. Now all Keith could imagine was Lance's lips going further down, leaving a trail of kisses his sensitive neck, and his hands reaching behind his back and lightly brushing feather light fingers down his spine until they reached somewhere that people who were just friends wouldn't be allowed. Fuck, he was so red at this point, he was probably dying. He stopped and leaned against the wall, letting himself sink onto the floor.

"Lance." He somehow managed to chocks out the name, a little breathless from the effort of getting the name out without stuttering. "We need to talk."

"About what darling?" Lance leans forward, tilting his head just so, eyes still trained on Keith. "What can your knight do for you princess?"

"A-...About what happened when we were in your room a few days ago." Keith is proud he was about to get that out relatively okay. "You know...on the bed...the kissing...I...we...need to talk about this so that we're clear on what's going on and no miscommunication or anything."

"Hmm?" The kiss? The one they... Okay, this now had his undivided attention. He straightened up, still laying on the bed as he watched what a mess Keith was on the floor. He wanted to ask him if he was really okay but somehow he didn't think it was a medical case.

"What about it?" The brunette remained composed, certainly doing a better job at it than Keith who was still on the ground, more flustered than ever. The mere image of him made Lance think that this will be a much more serious talk than he thought it would be.

"W-What... What did you think of it?" Keith asked uncertainly, thankfully managing to even out his voice.

Lance's blue eyes drifted away, looking to the side to avoid detection. Damn, what could he say to that? This took him completely by surprise. What should he say? What _could_  he say?

"It was great." Lance admitted, "I-I liked it. You were a sloppy kisser, and definitely a kiss virgin but it didn't hinder the kiss if that's what you're worried about."

Oh... Wait... Maybe Keith wanted tips?

"Don't worry Keith. I'm sure that with practice, you'll get much better. It's one of those things where you have to learn practically rather than read about it online or somewhere else. For your first kiss, I would say that it was great. You get full points from me, so don't worry about it." He tried to assure

"Okay." Keith breathed out. "Okay. That's not...I'm mean thank you...but that's not what I meant."

Lance's face scrunched up at that. Okay, no tips then. So what the heck did Keith want here? It would be better if the guy could spit it out, though Lance would admit that he looked a little too flustered for that. He spoke instead, trying to prompt the answer out of Keith. "Then what do you mean?"

"I...well..." Keith coughed into his free hand here, trying to sooth out his nerves so they could actually talk. He was able to compose himself a little, but was still mostly a giant mess on the floor. He probably wasn't going to get much better anytime soon though, so he steeled himself and dove in. "I...really, really, liked kissing you."

"Yeah?" Lance was impressed by his own causal voice here. "I like kissing you too; I just gave you full points."

"No Lance." Keith shook his head, blushing growing a bit. "I... _really_  liked kissing you. And..."

Keith took a _deep_  breath, steeling every nerve in his body, and decided to get this all out while he could. "I really like _you_  too. And I want to set the record straight so we don't accidentally ruin what we have over a misunderstanding. I really like you, have probably had a bit of a crush on you for a bit, and only just put it together after the kissing when we had some time apart for me to think about it. I can't be a smooching buddy or...whatever...because I know myself and I know that even if I tell myself it's just a thing between friends I'll end up making more out of it in my head and pinning away. Pidge was right about that at least."

"I think you're amazing Lance, and I want to be a part of your life. I don't want something like this to make things awkward between us." Keith took another deep breath and continued before Lance could say anything or he could chicken out. "And I don't want to ruin our friendship and make this awkward. So if I don't have a chance, or you just don't see me that way, or you just want to stay friends than go ahead and tell me. I'll respect you feelings and we can pretend this whole thing never happened and I can know for a fact I don't have a chance and work on getting over my crush before it becomes something bigger and more serious."

Keith's words had an immediate effect on the fellow Omega who blushed furiously. He could only stare at the screen as Keith spoke, assuring himself that, yes, this really was happening. Even as Keith was done telling him what he had to say, Lance couldn't find it in himself to reply.

He felt his heartbeat increase, beating at hundred miles per hour while his face turned as red as a tomato. He couldn't believe it... Keith was... He...

The reality of it hit Lance dead on, leaving him in a complete mess. No wonder Keith was on the ground. Wow... This left him stunned like never before in his life, and for the first time, completely clueless as to what he should say.

A part of him wanted to tell Keith that it would be better if they remained friends. That it would make the truth... Easier to bear. He thought about his mission and the time when he would tell Keith everything about it. It was pulling him down into the sand, trying to drawn him and prevent him from following what he truly felt.

It wasn't love. He didn't think it was, but ever since the time they went up on the hill, Lance felt something within him grow. It started out as friendly gestures, scenting, holdings hands and just being in each other's company. However, then it developed into something none of them expected. Not love but maybe the beginning of a 'like' or 'crush'?

The passion Lance had scented Keith with was one where he felt like he lost himself, unable to really register what he was doing at that moment. Then the time when his eyes landed on the worried Keith, devastated after seeing Lance in such a state that his feelings practically oozed out. It made him melt under the gentle touch.

Then there was the kiss which was completely unexpected. It was as if something was pulling them together, an unknown force. Not love, Lance told himself. But something mysterious that connected them...

Lance's blue eyes observed Keith's violet orbs, his heart beating in his chest. The way Keith was looking at him so expectantly... It made something within him flutter.

But could he really risk it? It was the mission against his emotions and at this point, Lance already knew which of the two won. He'd never considered it as an option. Merely saw his friendship with Keith as the two of them being close friends, or at least that's what he thought they would become.

Keith was definitely beautiful, more than attractive. And even though Lance had expressed his attraction towards him, it was never meant to be taken seriously. Or was it? Perhaps at the beginning but now... He wasn't so sure.

"I..." He began, eyes averting their gaze away from Keith. He raised his hand up to rest on his chest, the air heavy around him as Keith waited for an answer.

"Keith, I also think you're amazing." He began slowly, "I've always admired you from afar. You were like a star, shining so brightly in the dark. You were my inspiration, someone I wanted to become. And yet you were so far away from my reach that it made me frustrated. I could never accomplish what you did, so I made a decision to think of you as my rival." His blue eyes moved back onto Keith.

"But then we met and you turned out to be a stick in the mud VP jerk. I honestly thought it would only go downhill from the moment we met but surprisingly it turned out that you were a really nice guy. You're beautiful, smart and really kind. It took me by surprise." He admitted, trying to convey his feelings as best he could.

"I never thought of you that way. The best I settled on was becoming friends."

Lance's words shook Keith, and he was ready to accept the rejection before Lance spoke up again.

"But I liked the kiss. Much more than I should have, it confused me. And even now I'm still confused, but at the end of the day, I always think about how I want to go over to your place so we can hang out. I wish you were here even now. I... really miss you." The brunette bit his lip, confused, worried but willing to give this a shot at the same time. He was torn.

"But how would it work? We're Omegas." The notion made him clench the sheets with his hand, "I never heard of two Omegas dating. Is it... even possible?" Is it?

"Okay. Wow." Keith breathed out, trying to take a few moments to process what just happened. He wasn't going to lie, he'd fully expected instant rejection, not an honest chance. Then Lance had dropped dating into the picture and, frankly, the pale Omega needed a moment to catch up. This hadn't gone _anything_  like he'd thought. Even with Shay and Pidge's reassurances he hadn't really thought it would work, and sure he _hoped_  it would, but he'd been less than optimistic. "Hold on, let me catch up."

"I'm the one who needs to catch up." Lance blushed furiously. "You're the one who pulled a one-eighty and turned this whole thing around into dating territory!"

"I thought you were going to reject me." Keith's voice cracked, "I didn't think dating was honestly on the table."

"Okay. I don't know if that's your self-hate thing, the ARP site, or the fact we're both Omega, but either way I'm kinda mad you just assumed I would reject you." Lance rubbed his temples in frustration.

"I just..." Keith struggled, stopping himself from falling into _that_  discussion again, he needed to keep on track here so he and Lance could figure this out. He forced his rapid heartbeat to slow down a bit and schooled his face. "...let's get back on topic here. You're not rejecting me?"

"No, not exactly." Lance calmed himself down as well, placing a hand over his heart, fighting back his own heartbeat. He forced himself to calm down enough not to make an idiot out of himself and turned to face Keith. "But, like, I'm not agreeing to be your boyfriend either. I think...I might kinda be starting to like you too a bit...and I'm willing to give this a try."

"Oh." Keith blinked. "Yeah, okay."

The was a pause between them, both Omegas waiting for the other to say something. Every time one of the opened their mouth to say something they'd just end up backing out of it before they could get the words out. Eventually Keith couldn't stand the silence anymore. "So...we go on a few dates and see if it works out?"

"I guess so." Lance nods.

"And if it doesn't..." Keith licks his lips. "We can still be friends; right?"

"As long as we don't end on bad terms or make it awkward if it doesn't work out...I don't see why not." Lance trails slowly. "And if it does work out?"

"Well...we'll have to figure it out from there." The pale Omega lets out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "We'll definitely have to talk about it."

"I still don't know if it would work." The tanned Omega admitted quietly, his eyes turning down, not able to meet Keith's. He didn't honestly didn't know if it would, he wanted it to, really wanted it to, but the world didn't always give you want you wanted. There was a lot working against them; their gender, the world, Lotor, his mission, their own uncertainties. What would Keith do if he found out the truth now?

"We won't know unless we try." Keith reassured softly, "I won't hold it against you if it doesn't, or if you want to back out."

"I'm not backing out." Lance hissed, a flare firing in his heart at the words, a new wave of determination washing through his veins. "And you better not either after making me emotional and putting me through this."

"I'm not backing out." Keith took up the challenge. "I was just giving you a way out."

"Well I'm not taking it. You brought this on yourself. I'm going to see this through." The brunette's hair stood on edge. "And you better tell me how you expect this to work if I end up wanting to date you."

"The same way any relationship does?" Keith raised an eyebrow. "Granted, with a lot more people not supporting us than if we were with Betas, that will be stressful if we end up dating."

"And if we do decide to date, then would we go public with it?" Lance began fidgeting with his fingers, "You're the VP of the Gane Company Keith. If we do decide to make this into something more, than can we really reveal it to everyone else? There are a lot of people who don't approve of what you do as is, and revealing that you may be in a relationship with another Omega would sink you even deeper. I don't want to do this to you."

"Lance, I don't care about what they might think of me." Pidge's words were coming back to mind, loud in his ears, "We have people that would help us. I don't think it's a big deal."

"But it is." The other was quick to reply, "What you do is important. What if I destroy your reputation completely? What if the Alpha decide that it's finally enough and they do something about it? It could happen."

"I know." Keith held his phone tightly in hand, violet eyes on the screen. It was a possibility, and he did think about it for a while now. No matter what conclusion he came to, there was no way that Lance wouldn't get hurt because of this. He didn't want that either.

He almost succumbed to the dark thoughts, but Pidge's words kept him afloat. If it wasn't for her, he probably would have given up long before he gathered the courage to get to this point. But now that he did, it took him completely by surprise. He didn't even think of what would happen if he'd gotten this far. He was fully prepared for a rejection.

"If it comes to that point, then we have people who will help us. I know there are risks but I'm willing to take them. I really am." Keith was determined but the worried expression Lance had on his face said otherwise.

It was a big risk, especially for Keith. Could he really put his entire career on the line here?

"Look. If this works out, then we can talk about it more. For now, I think we shouldn't worry about it too much." Keith tried to assure, despite his own hesitance on the issue.

"Okay." Lance agreed, slowly nodding, "But for now, I want us to keep it a secret. Not from Hunk and the rest, but from the public. They already made up stories where we're both in a relationship with Lotor. Something like this will only send them into an uproar."

Keith massaged his temples, "We'll definitely talk about this if we decide to give it a go."

Lance nodded nervously now, thoughts a mess. He wished the both of them were Betas, or even Alphas, because if they were, everything would be so much easier. Why does being Omega make everything so complicated? What's the difference?

"So." The brunette took in a deep breath, "We're not boyfriends, but we're more than friends." What were they now exactly? "Unofficial boyfriends? Is that what we are?"

"I guess?" Keith shrugged. "We're definitely in the 'trying it out' territory."

"When should we even try our first date?" Lance asked, thinking of the media and their ability to blow anything up. Paranoid now that he had even more to risk by being with Keith at this time.

"I don't think they'll assume we're dating if we go out in public." Keith was surprisingly even here. "But they might assume you're the one who Lotor had an "affair" with. Which doesn't make any sense actually, but whatever. Point is, we shouldn't go on public dates even if it's secret until this Lotor thing blows over."

"Okay." Lance nodded. "So only private dates."

"Yeah." Keith nodded. "And if we work out than we shouldn't come out for at least a few months until after Lotor's trail. Give me time to "get over it" and whatnot."

"Seems good to me." Lance agreed, liking the precautions. "You've really thought of this; haven't you?"

Keith nodded again. "Yeah, I've thought about it for a while."

Lance didn't know what to do with the fact that Keith was obviously so serious and careful about all this. He'd obviously put a lot of time and care into what he was doing. "And if one of us decides to break it off?"

"Like I said." Keith breathed out evenly. "We'll respect it didn't work out and agree to just be friends. Work on getting over our feelings before it gets too serious and build a strong friendship instead."

"Sounds good." Lance agreed with a tint of hesitancy, "But I think that's easier said than done. We can plan this for hours but it still won't influence what'll happen." His mind immersed itself in varying thoughts.

"It's good to lay out everything on the table like this but in the end, fate will play it's part. What if we break up on good terms but it will still be awkward for us to face each other? We can't exactly plan out how we'll feel about it." Anything could happen

"We can't decide if it will be awkward either." Keith pointed out easily. "Like you said, we can't decide that. We can't decide if it will work out, but we also can't decide it will be a disaster either. The only thing we can do is try."

"True." Lance nodded hesitantly.

"We've already set this out on the table." Keith sighed, "And we both want to try, but lets just...take it one step at a time. We're thinking of the "what ifs" too much; it's going to give us anxiety. Let's just go on a date first and see from there."

"Okay." Lance agreed, taking in a deep breath. They both had to calm down for a moment, because Keith was right, they were panicking at this point.

Maybe everything would have been easier if their dynamics were different. They wouldn't have to worry so much if one of them was a Beta or an Alpha. It would make everything so much easier. Then again, they had to stop thinking about these kinds of things.

What mattered was what they felt.

Lance felt his cheeks heat up, the notion of what they were discussing still settling in. Keith Kogane had a crush on him. The _Keith Kogane_ , someone many people looked up to and a hero to many. It felt so surreal. But what's even more compelling is the fact that Lance felt the same way.

Ever since they kissed, he's been thinking about it. Maybe not as much as Keith, but it was on his mind. At first he was confused, then uncertain, and lastly he was in denial. He decided that he'd push the new feelings that began to take root away, deeming it best to work hard and earn Keith's friendship instead.

But that was out of the window now. The feelings he harboured gained on strength, as if watered to grow. He felt incredibly warm, but happy at the same time. Sure there were a lot of uncertainties but they didn't matter. They were just trying things out. If they didn't work, then nothing would happen. They would still remain friends, hopefully.

The silence between them was long but it wasn't uncomfortable. On contrary, it was welcomed. It gave them time to think about their emotions a bit, gathering themselves before saying anything else.

Lance's eyes remained on Keith as they sat in their respective places, observing every corner of the pale Omega's face. Keith was beautiful. He was stunning. How could someone like him fall for someone like Lance? It felt so surreal.

"When...." He began, gently breaking the silence between them, "What... What do you like about me?" He was hesitant to ask, and the beating of his heart certainly didn't help the cause, but he was curious. How did Keith really feel about him?

And now Keith's face was going red again. His throat with dry for a moment as he tried to put his thoughts together again. Lance had already laid out what made _him_  start to have feelings; it was only fair that he revived the same curtesy. The problem was actually getting the words out. Keith had always been more of an action oriented guy than a man of words, but Lance wasn't actually present and words were what he wanted.

Fuck.

"Well..." Keith thought back to how Lance laid out his feelings an decided to flow suit. "I'm not going to lie Lance, when I first met you I thought you were going to be an annoying jerk."

"Hey-" Lance looked ready to argue.

"Let me finish." Keith held up a hand. "This is important."

"...Okay..."

"When I first met you I thought you were going to be a jerk." Keith started again. "I had a lot of hope when I met you, and I thought that seeing another unbonded Omega so high up in business was a good sign...and then you immediately insulted my hair and I thought you insulted me and I thought it was going to all be the same as when every other business asshole came in and did the same."

"But I was wrong." Keith shrugged, feeling his heartbeat pick up again. "I've never been so wrong. You're...fantastic Lance. You're so nice and helpful, and I feel like...I feel happy around you. And you don't expect anything from me even when you help me out...and...I'm sorry. I'm bad at this. But you're just...so great...and charismatic and friendly...and you get people...and you have the prettiest eyes....

Keith tried his best to bury his face in his hand. "I'm sorry. I really am bad at this."

Lance felt the heat in his face increase, burning like wildfire. Damn, he didn't expect that. How was he suppose to recover from this? He felt like he just received a huge blow, leaving him with no way to counter or evade. Quiznak. How does he reply to that?

"N-No, you're doing great." Shit! Way to go McClain! This is the worst reply he could have even come up with!

He tried to calm down, taking a deep breath. He was taking a lot of those these past couple of minutes. He feels like he'll collapse any moment now.

"No, scratch that, you're doing more than great. You're landing critical blows and I don't know how to respond to them at all." He'll go with the truth for now.

"I wish we didn't do this over the phone." The sentence turned into a small whine, "When will I see you again? Damn it Keith, I want to touch you."

"I don't know when your house arrest ends." Keith sighed, leaning his head back and letting it fall against the wall. "And mine definitely doesn't end until the release date. Shiro has put his foot down about it."

"Not to mention the reporters around your house." Lance snorted, eyes flickering over to his muted television. "How long does it take for reporters to lose their interest in stuff like this?"

"I don't know; I've never been part of a real scandal before." Keith shrugged. "You seem like the one who follows celebrity scandals. Do you? How long is this going to take? I want to go outside again soon. Not to mention Shay shouldn't have to sneak out the house like a secret agent just to go home."

"Huh? How rude! And why would you assume I'm interested in scandals? They're made up stories anyways." Although he does follow them from time to time. Sighing, he admits defeat, "Fine, I do. From time to time. And I just follow specific people... Ehem!" He cleared his throat, regaining his footing.

"The reporters should calm down in about two days. I doubt they'll flock our houses like this every day. That's unless they're determined enough to camp outside, which is also possible. This is big so I assume they're out for blood. We should be prepared for anything." Lotor is a big shot in the business world, not to mention Keith as well. The story was a sensation at this point.

"I don't think they'll calm down until the release day. That's just around the corner too." If anything, the release day will only motivate them further, "As things are now, I don't think we'll see each other until the party." He let out a whine, lowering his head into the pillow next to him. He hated this.

"Unless I sneak out. Hunk is still here and he has his car with him. I'm grounded until my wounds heal but that doesn't matter. Think I could come in through a back door or something?" He asked curiously, already planning this out.

"Not with the way my guards are acting." Keith grumbled, nose wrinkling in disgust. "They're doubled down. You've seen them on TV right? They're gathered around every entrance and exit. If they caught you trying to sneak in they'd ship you right back to Allura. Pidge isn't going to help turn off any cameras either, so I doubt there's anything we do."

"Koli loves me." Lance insisted. "He would let me in."

"Shiro probably ordered him to make sure you didn't try to sneak in if you somehow escaped."

"I can make it." Lance insisted.

"You had help before." Keith sighed. "We're just going to have to wait. I'll send Shay out with a blankets I scented when we send her home if it makes you feel better."

The brunette perked up at that. Scented blankets? Genius! How come he never thought of that before?

"Keith you're a genius! I'd love that!" He'll get to smell Keith even though the Omega may not be with him. A perfect temporary solution!

Then an idea crossed his mind. "Do you want a blanket from me as well?" The question came out before he could take it back, watching as Keith nodded.

"I'd like that."

"Got it." Lance looked around, debating on which blankets to send over, "Any colour preferences? You know, for your Nest."

Keith shook his head, "Unlike you, I don't colour coordinate my Nest."

"Which is a sin. My boyfriend is a brute!" He dramatically leaned his wrist against his forehead.

"Unofficial boyfriend." Keith reminded.

"Beside the point." Lance waved the comment away, "Wait a second! Does that mean that now I get to call you 'babe' and it actually counts?" A grin spread across his face, "I'll be sure to send a few blankets _babe_. It'll be as if I'm right beside you."

"Do you want a blue or white blanket?" Keith shook his head, but a small grin was forming on his face so there was progress being made here. "I saw that your nest was mostly blue and white. You know what? Never mind. I'm sending both."

Keith could feel his legs again at least, funny, he hadn't even noticed they'd gone numb before. He sent a quick glance down both sides of the hallway, checking to make sure no one had been here to witness this conversation. Seeing no one walking the halls, he climbed back up the wall and settled himself on his feet. He made his way down the hall, walking in the direction of his room. There was a closet stuffed to the brim with blankets there, surely he could find one good enough for Lance.

There was a special gravity weighted one that Shiro gave him whenever he had a panic attack, but that cost a over two-hundred dollars; Lance would hate it on principle. He'd have to send his second best blanket. Hopefully he had a quality enough blanket in the right colour.

"I'll definitely send one tonight." Keith confirmed with a nod. "I'll send Shay out with a basket full of blankets later. Do you want anything else?"

"You." Lance outright said it, "Put yourself into the basket. That'll be even better than the blankets."

Keith rolled his eyes teasingly, "Sorry but I don't think that's gonna work. I could add a picture if you want?"

"Tempting. Considering you're barely posting any pictures on your profile, maybe I'll take you up on the offer." Lance spoke as he sat up, going over to his closet to choose which blankets to send. "Just make sure the blankets you send have your scent on them. Maybe put some kind of a lid on the basket? So that the scent stays."

He hummed, going over his clothes and sheets, "Do you need anything? Maybe for the speech? I know we've been preparing but maybe I could send you my tie or something? The scent can help if you're nervous."

"Maybe we should pick out my outfit?" Keith suggested as he reached the hallway his room was on. "I normally wear a suit, but should I wear something more business casual for the party?"

Keith stopped at the blanket closet and threw it open. He reached his free hand in and shuffled through the blankets, grabbing any blanket the right colours he deemed soft enough for Lance. Then he paused when he spotted the joke blanket Matt had brought him for his last birthday; it was a soft, purple, thing with a little hippo hood and little mittens sewn into it. He smirked and pulled it out with the others; Lance would either love it or hate it. Either way, he wins.

"Let me think." Keith listened as Lance continued humming, arranging and going over his things, "It depends on what you're most comfortable in. It's going to be a party for Omega only so you should wear what suits the occasion best." It was a hard choice to make. The party was important and Keith did want to make a good impression on his Testers. They were all people he knew one way or another, but despite that he shouldn't be too casual. That would beat the point of him showing respect to his workers.

"How do you feel about black trousers with a white shirt? I think that if we combine it with a brown belt and a blue jumper that it'll be great. Or maybe we can have a red jumper instead? Red does seem to be your colour." Lance's inner designer had awoken, "But then if we have a red jumper, the tie should be black. Black goes best with red when it comes to business settings." He embarked on a quest for a black tie.

"Or maybe you had something more casual in mind? I'm just trying to combine casual with the feel of a business suit so that we have a tint of both in there. You want to portray a bit of authority but at the same time not too much? That probably doesn't make sense." He was half aware he began blabbering but that didn't stop him.

"The thing is that you're trying to show that you respect them, and that you're thankful at the same time. Your clothes are also a way for you to portray that message." Decisions... Decisions...

"Okay." Keith blinked, a bit confused by the situation. "I think I've got black dress pants and a white dress shirt somewhere."

Keith gathered the blankest in one hand and worked his way over to his bedroom door. He shimmied the doorknob and pushed open with his hip. Dropping the blankets into his nest for scenting later; he made his way over to his closet and threw it open. The closet was where he kept his business clothes, mostly suits, so there had to be _something_  in here...

He pulled out a white button up and held it up to the phone. "Will this work?"

"That's perfect." Lance approved, "And black pants? Do you have those?"

"Let me see." Keith embarked on a quest, searching for black among the pants he had. He caught sight of one just on his left shelf, taking it out and holding it up to the phone, "How about this one?"

Lance looked at his camera, judging the said attire, "It's wrinkled, but other than that it should do. Make sure to iron it before the party."

"Okay." Now he had the shirt and pants.

"Any red jumpers? If you choose something red on top of the shirt then I can get you a black tie to go with it." Lance thought carefully about the design, "But you can go with anything you want. The most important aspect of your clothes is that they have to be comfortable. Choose anything you like and I can help you make it presentable." He grinned towards the camera.

"You looked decent all these times I saw you. Don't tell me somebody else is choosing clothes for you? If that's true then I will reconsider my unofficial boyfriend status." He teased, attention between the phone in his hand and the blankets he was carrying over to the bed.

"I can pick out my own clothes Lance." Keith snorted. "But I've never been to an office party like this. I wouldn't be going at all if you hadn't insisted. Now you have to help me find something decent to wear for it."

He pulled out some dress shoes to lay next to his clothes. He didn't know he he had a brown belt or a jumper though. He dug through the neat rack of hanging clothes, searching. "I've mostly only been to awful dinner parties and such with CEOs and such. They were always black suit and tie Let me tell you Lance, you don't _know_  boring until your sitting next to Lubo of Olkari Tech hearing about the latest Korean dramas over caviar served with pearl encrusted spoons."

"Pfft! He watches Korean drama?" The tanned Omega burst out laughing on the other side, more than amused, "Haha! That explains why he's fat. I bet he's watching TV shows the whole day while munching on snacks. Wow... I'm blown." Lance's voice remained teasing as he pushed himself onto his bed, already scenting the blankets.

"But I do feel for you. You can't be creative with a suit. We should protest against it." He suggested.

"And make my life miserable? Imagine how time consuming that would be. Businessmen need their time for business, not picking up clothes to wear." Keith shrugged, suddenly thankful for the fact that suits existed.

"Boring." The brunette grumbled, "I do find men in uniforms attractive but the lack of creativity just kills me. If someone puts a tint, even a tiny speck, of something unique to go with the suit, then I'll fall hard."

Keith found himself thinking if he's ever put something on his suits before. He liked to be practical so he never went with anything unique. The thought made him grumble, "Does that mean I didn't have you falling for me because of my suit?"

Lance perked up, cheeks red again, "You didn't get any points for your suit, but that's okay because you didn't need them." He looked away, "You earned points for something else, but! That's beside the point." He tried to move away form the topic, "Suits are boring, but for this party I'll make sure you catch everyone's attention."

"How?" Was picking up clothes always this tiring? "Don't make me look like a peacock. The last party attire I wore was at Shiro's carnival themed party. We were all wearing masks and I had this top that was..." He paused, shrugging as he remembered, "Forget it. Those clothes are not worth talking about."

Lance paused for a second, the mention of the party catching him by surprise. That was the time when... He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts.

"Keith." He spoke softly this time, Keith's words making him pause in his thoughts of finding suitable clothes, "If you don't want to give a speech then you don't have to. Nobody is forcing you to do anything, remember what I said? You always have a way out of this. You can back out whenever you want."

Lance made himself comfortable on the bed, looking at the screen of his phone, "I don't want to pressure you, and I mean it when I say it. We can have a party without the speech, or we can have someone else come up and give it instead. You don't have to do it if you don't want to. You won't hurt my feelings or anything if that's what you're worried about."

"I _want_  to do this Lance." The pale Omega pulled back firmly, locking eyes with Lance so the tanned Omega knew just how determined he was. "You were right Lance. Florona deserves this promotion, and she deserves the respect that comes with it. And the rest of the Omega in our department deserve to have medication after they risked testing the products. If giving speech makes them all feel like they've been a part big, that they were an important _part_  of that something, than it's the least I can do."

He also needed to do it for Lance, and for himself. Because maybe they needed to hear it too. Because dark places were common for Omega, and they needed to be reminded sometimes that they meant something. Things like hope were hard to come by, and he wasn't going to deny them that just because he hated speeches and attention. They deserved this.

He gave up on finding a red blazer.

The brunette smiled as he watched Keith struggle to find suitable clothes. A lingering thought crossed his mind that maybe this was one of the reasons why he began developing these strange feelings for the mullet. It must be because his words made him feel warm inside.

"Then we'll need to find you some clothes." Lance's determination just doubled.

"I give up, I don't want to do this anymore. I'm fully content with coming in my pyjamas now." When was the last time he cleaned his closet? Now that he thought about it, he didn't for a while. Shit!

"Don't give up babe." Lance cooed, trying to be motivational, "It's too bad, because if you agreed on my sneaking out of the house, then I would have been there to help you. Now you have to suffer alone."

"Still worth it. I don't want to risk you coming out and hurting yourself again." Keith thought out loud as he renewed his search. The blazer had to be here somewhere!

Lance, meanwhile, buried his face into the pillow again, grumbling to himself, "You're killing me Keith. Your concern is doing you harm." He looked up again at the pale Omega, "It's hard for me to watch you suffer like that. You don't deserve it, especially if it was my idea in the first place."

But what could he do to make it easier on Keith? What... Aha! Lance felt as if a light bulb suddenly lit above his head, just like in those old fashioned cartoons when the main character found the solution to a problem. "How about I buy you all the clothes you need? Brand new and clean. Take it as a gift from yours truly."

"Don't waste your money on me Lance." Keith grumbled. "I think I have one _somewhere_."

"Give up Keith." Lance smirked as he watched the guy struggle. "You're not finding it. Besides, I'd like seeing my not-boyfriend in a blazer I brought him."

Keith grumbled, his cheeks going a little pinkish. But he did give up, because what else could he do after that? "Fine."

He moved away from the closet and back towards his nest. Stretching out his arms, he flopped onto the bed rolled into his nest. His body came into contact with the soft blankets, and he rubbed his body against them, making sure to rub his scent glands all over them as he went.

Lance grinned at the victory when he noticed Keith move from the closet to his bed. It was strangely satisfying but also prompted him to find the best clothes he could possibly find. Keith won't know what hit him.

"You don't want me to pay for your clothes but you're paying for an entire trip? Plus you don't want me to pay for anything on the said trip. Well, maybe except for _toilet water_  but that would be a huge blow to my pride. I'd never forgive you for it." Pidge was cruel like that.

He sighed, taking in the image of Keith.

"Are you nervous?" Lance asked softly, his face leaning against the blanket he was scenting, "Maybe worried? No, wait, scratch that, you're definitely worried. Any news about the protest?" Keith probably checked the ARP website already so he must know what's up. It reminded Lance to check the webpage as well. With that in mind, he reached for his laptop, opening it but not showing it on the camera.

"It's the usual stuff; signs, yelling, lots of slurs. One guy filled water-balloons with paint." Keith listed off on his fingers. "But there's apparently a counter protest showing up too, so I'm not overly worried. Any help against the protesters is good. Kolivan's men will be escorting the attending Omega in, and security have all been called in. The police have also been informed."

Keith's eyebrows twitched. "I'm sending a car for you and Hunk. I'm going in a few hours early."

"Why?" Lance raised a brow.

"I...." Keith hesitated. "...think it would be better to avoid the crowd."

Okay, something was up. "There's something you're not telling me." But he would find out either way. If Keith doesn't say it, then he'll look on his own and see what this is all about.

Discreetly, Lance moved his free hand onto the mousepad, typing the URL of ARP before the webpage itself appeared. He clicked through the website to reach Keith's page, fearing what he might find.

"How bad is it?" He asked, even though it was probably better not to know.

"Oh." That made sense. The comments Lance was finding on the website also supported it. Most were about how Keith was cheating on Lotor and how he doesn't deserve an Alpha like him. Disgusting.

Lance continued scrolling as he read on.

"Can I come with you then? I could help you prepare and all that." He thought about it for a second, "You probably have a lot more things to prepare for than just your speech so I can do something else in the meantime. Then when you're ready, we can do a little warm-up before you go on stage and the show begins." Plus they would finally meet after not seeing each other for a while.

"You can come if you really want to." Keith rolled in the blankets some more, making sure the glands on his neck rubbed off on the blanket, scenting a blanket was a lot different from scenting Lance. It was much less intense and emotional, and he could feel his inner Omega's bitter disappointment at the lack of contact. "I'm going in at six AM."

"Six?!" Lance balked. "That's three hours earlier than normal!"

"I want to get there before the protesters crowd around the building." Keith justifies as he makes sure to rub the hippo blanket extra thickly with his sent just to be a shit. "It'll also give me more time to prepare everything and get some work done."

"I still think that's way too early." Lance snorted in disgust. "But I guess that would give us more time to set up the party. Give me details on what was planned."

"Employees of both my Departments will be there." Keith shrugged. "I'm not sure what the rest of the Departments are doing for the day. Both it'll be more than just the Omegas there. And I'm sure that Hunk told you, but Matt made sure that we're getting catering from his place, and another I didn't care about. I'm not sure what the employees themselves are planning though. I know a few of them are going to play music and dance, but that's it."

"Music? Dancing?" Lance perked up immediately. Keith had his undivided attention, "Now I know what I'll be doing while you go away and do all your business mumbo jumbo." He grinned, snuggling close to the blanket.

"I'm not gonna lie, I was about to stay and head over with Hunk but how can I refuse dancing and singing? Looks like your workers know what's up." They might be a fun bunch to hang out with. He knew some of them already so he expects to see some familiar faces around.

"But why are we having the party so early in the morning? Don't you want to enhance it with the magic of the night?" Then again, it wasn't a big fancy party. Just one meant for the workers to commemorate their hard work after the product gets released out into the public.

"It's probably not what you're thinking." Keith goes ahead and breaks the news to Lances. "This is still an office party...so I imagine it's all going to be soft-core music and only a few people doing some office friendly dancing. I know some of my researchers will probably tray and get a few people into a D&D game, but most of them are probably going to stand around talking and snacking on cakes."

"Well that's a lot more lame." Lance slumps down a bit. "Why are you even letting them have this all day?"

"They're not getting any work done." Keith shrugs. "Most of the Testers called out because of the protest, and everyone else is going to be riding the success high for the day. I suspect they wouldn't get anything done even if there wasn't a party. So I might as well be the cool boss and let them have fun."

"That's nice of you." Lance moved to face upwards, raising the phone up in the air as he spoke. The grin on his face returned, a new idea coming to mind, "It's a good thing you'll have me there then. How about I spice this party up?"

"Don't do anything I might regret." Keith pleaded, suddenly uncertain about brining Lance along with him rather than with Hunk.

"You have such low faith in me babe." The brunette cooed, "All I'll do is make it a bit more interesting. I know it's a business party so softer music will do. Jazz? Or maybe I can go ahead and sing something more fast paced? The possibilities are endless."

"Soft music will do." Keith insisted.

"We'll see about that. All I can say is that I'll have everyone on the dance floor while I'm up on the stage, whether it be a soft paced dance or a faster one." He wasn't going to make any promises.

"You can sing if you want to." Keith promised, his mind going back to an earlier conversation where Lance confessed he loved singing for an audience. He deserved an audience that would actually listen to him without any ogling, and an office party would be the perfect place for that. "Just keep it appropriate for the office."

"Oh ye of little faith." The tanned Omega sighed dramatically, turning a smirk on his pale companion. "So no tango for us?"

"Don't pretend you can dance." Keith smirked directly at Lance. "I took dancing lessons to help with my self-defence and fitness, and I can tell you're no dancer."

"How dare you!?" Lance gapped at the pale Omega, betrayed. "You don't know that!"

"I do." Keith kept the smirk firmly on his face. "You're an amazing singer though, and you play the guitar beautifully too, so don't feel bad about it."

"I can definitely dance." Lance insisted with a small glare. "I bet it's you who can't dance Mr. Tight-Lanced-Business-Man."

"You wouldn't say that if you saw my belly dancing videos." Keith mused with an eye roll, remembering how much Shiro hated the belly dancing, oh how he hated them. But he still begrudgingly kept the videos because he could put even the proudest of Facebook moms to shame sometime. "Or the ballet dancing."

"...belly dancing...?" Lance trailed off. "Okay, I can't belly dance. I can only do a decent tango. But that's not the point! You can belly dance!?"

"Yeah. And Pidge knows how to tap dance and Shiro can waltz." Keith paused here. "Matt can't dance for shit though."

"I don't care about Matt! Go back to the belly dancing!" Lance waved his hands desperately. "I need details babe! This is critical information!"

"Why?" Keith quirked a brow. "I'm not going to dance at the party."

"Because belly dancing is hot!" Lance cried. "It's no wonder you have abs!'

"Abs?" Keith gave Lance a suspicious look, getting an idea as to what was going on here, "You were checking me out?"

The brunette's face immediately turned tomato red, "N-No! I didn't!" The sheer panic in his voice was proof enough. It awakened the smug king inside Keith.

"You were checking me out. When?" The mullet probed, now curious.

"Y-You don't need to know! And I wasn't checking you out!" Lance insisted, "It doesn't count when you're soaking wet! You were practically showing the goods yourself!"

Oh... Was it the time when he threatened Pidge with Rover? He was drenched at the time so it would make sense. He grinned, getting comfortable on the bed. "Oh..." He played innocent for the time being.

"Don't get any weird ideas Keith. I'm warning you right now." Lance pointed at the screen threateningly, meaning every word he said. "Back to the point! You have to show me your belly dancing sometime. I'd like to see it." He was tempted to ask Keith if he lap danced but... That would be a bit too much

Keith hummed, seemingly thinking very hard about the idea. "I don't know. I wouldn't want you to defile my poor body."

He said this while leaning back against the bed and stretching out, letting his shit rise up just so, enough for just a little tease at his belly. Lance had been giving him _shit_  about the bathtub incident for too long now. It was finally _his_  turn for a good mocking. "Who knows what visious things you could do?"

"Your the only defiler here!" Lance pointed accusingly, face cherry red and voice cracking just a bit.

"My poor, innocent, body." Keith had to hide a smirk here. "No wonder you've been so insistent that I defiled you; you were covering your tracks. I don't feel safe dancing for you now."

Then Keith thought up a downright _devious_  plan that was sure to drive Lance wild. He got up, heading towards one of his dressers, he was sure he still had that outfit in the bottom drawer. He pulled open the seldom used drawer that contained his old dancing uniforms and equipment, smirking when the outfit was the first thing he saw. He gtabbed it when his free hand, hopefully he could get Lance to stay on the phone while he changed. "I'll have to show you over the phone."

"W-What?" The tanned Omega couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt anticipation build up within him, his face only warmer and warmer. Was Keith really going to do it?

"You don't feel safe around me anymore but you'll still show me?" The brunette asked questioningly, "Ha! Clearly you're trying to make me the pervert here, when in fact it's _you_ covering your tracks." Keith was dead wrong if he thought he could turn the blame on him like this!

"You are guilty by defiling _my_  body and giving _me_  lewd thoughts. Thus you have to make it up to me by showing me the dance." Either way, he'll see Keith dance. The thought made him extremely excited.

Keith hummed again, bringing a finger to his lip and tilting his head in false innocence. "So you admit you've had lewd thoughts about me?"

Lance's eyes widen, realizing his mistake too late. He swallows, throat suddenly dry, trying his best to come up with a descent comeback for that, but there wasn't anything he could do for an outright admission except deny he'd done so. "No! Nope! No. Don't put words in my mouth you fiend! I have said nothing of the sort!"

There was a soft jingle of bells as Keith laid out his satin outfit. He debated grabbing his mask, but left it favour of silvery bell anklets and bracelets. He also grabbed a loose fitted and shiny necklace and placed it around his throat. He made sure the phone only showed his face as he leaned it against the wall. Discretely working his outfit on, he distracted Lance. "And now you're trying to defile me further by dancing for you? How cruel."

"I suppose I have no choice." Keith stood once he worked on the outfit and all the accessories, peeling his shirt off in a needlessly sexual manner, the bells jingling as he worked off the fabric.

Lance's jaw dropped wide open, his eyes widening in the same manner. He was left speechless, shocked and amazed all at the same time. He could do nothing but watch as Keith revealed the rest of his body on the screen, showing the new attire he was now wearing.

The costume left nothing to the imagination, leaving Keith's chest and upper body exposed while decorated with bells and many different kinds of accessories. It was stunning, beautiful and just... Lance swallowed a huge lump in his throat, suddenly finding it hard to focus on anything else.

He was pretty sure he stopped breathing when Keith began moving his body, sending a shockwave through Lance as he did. The brunette felt his heartbeat increase tenfold, eyes unblinking as he stared. He honestly thought he would explode, and he was so close to it, that is if he didn't do what he did. He ended the call.

Keith paused in his movement as the screen of his phone turned blank, showing that the call really did end.

What?

Oh no... He won't get away that easily!

The pale Omega hit the call button ferociously, letting the phone ring twice before Lance actually answered. The screen of Keith's phone returned bac to it's originals state, showing an image of a blushing Lance, his face covered by his hands, hiding it completely.

"What are you doing Lance?" Keith asked right away when the image of Lance appeared again, "How could you ditch me like that?" He'll admit, he was a bit mad about it.

"But Keith..." Lance tried weakly, still hiding his face in his hands, "I can't... You said we were trying it out. This is too much for me."

"It's just belly dancing Lance. You're exaggerating." The ravenette grumbled under his breath, not pleased.

"Sorry, but I really don't think I'll be able to handle that. I'm not emotionally ready for it." Lance's voice gained a bit of panic, parting his fingers so that he could peek out at Keith.

The pale Omega's eye twitched, folding his arms, "You coward."

"Hey!" Lance's response was immediate, "I'm not coward!"

"Ending the call is a coward move. Face it like a man." Keith pressed.

"B-But I am! See? I'm able to look at you now. Even though you're... r-really beautiful in that attire." The brunette hid his face with his hands again, "You're really beautiful Keith." He was hidden completely again, not set on revealing himself until he deemed it safe enough to show himself again

"Alright. Okay." Keith took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose before exhaling slowly, the bells on his wrist giving a soft chime as his wrist moved, and his anger slowly dripped out of him. Fuck, he couldn't take compliments at that level. Now he was blushing at least as badly as Lance. "You're right. I'm sorry."

He had meant to fluster Lance a bit, but he hadn't thought it would go this far. He thought the tanned Omega would mostly laugh it off and call the whole routine silly once Keith actually started dancing, like Pidge and Matt had many times before, especially since he hadn't put on any music. The banter between them had been encouraging and he honestly thought this would end with either playful flirting or mocking from the brunette. Thinking about it though, and in the context of his and Lance's new...relationship...now he could see how the whole thing was a bad idea. "I'm sorry, I overstepped a line, this whole thing was stupid."

He reached over for his disregarded shirt, slipping it back over his head and making sure it covered his torso. He undid the bracelets next, the bells jingling as the fell to the floor, and then he turned the phone up so Lance couldn't see the rest of the outfit. "I shouldn't have call you a coward; that was a dick move."

"I'm sorry." Keith told the brunette. "I shouldn't have made you uncomfortable. I should have thought that through."

"What? No, no, Keith it was perfect." Lance encouraged, not wanting the conversation to take a negative turn right here and now. He loved the dancing and he definitely didn't want Keith to get the idea that he didn't. He did! It was just that he wasn't ready for it. This was an enormous blow and he was barely holding onto himself right now.

"You don't need to apologize for anything. Actually, I should be the one thanking you." Lance parted his fingers, peeking out but still hiding his cheeks, "Thanks for showing me the dance. It was beautiful but deadly as well. Wow... It was so good I thought I'd blow up like fireworks. And I mean it! That's why I resorted to desperate measures." He felt bad for it but thankfully he managed to compose himself a little bit.

"And this is just you showing me over the phone! Can I handle the real deal?" The thought made him even more flustered, "I loved it. Thanks for showing it to me. You were really beautiful." Lance couldn't help but hide again, feeling like a high school girl that just complimented her crush. He was a total and utter mess.  
"Lance." Keith kept his voice perfectly even. "All I did was move my hip...once."

"And it was beautiful." Lance reaffirms fiercely, his opinion on the subject unchanging. "That one hip move was all I needed. You were too gorgeous standing still in that outfit; moving was just deadly. You could kill a me if I watched any more."

And now it was Keith's turn to hide his red face in his hands. Because all that was a step up from beautiful and he just couldn't handle it. He made a mental note to hide his dancing gear for a while. Clearly neither of them were ready for it; what a fool he had been to think otherwise. Now that he was on the other end he could see how wrong it was to assume that. He had to turn their attention away from this, but how?

...

He peeked through his fingers. "Do you think Hunk would die if I taught Shay to belly dance?"

"Shay?" Lance couldn't help but ask in surprise. The idea was so contrasting that he never considered it. He was skeptical about it, shaking his head, "Shay isn't that kind of a person. She's too pure for belly dancing." He said those words all too soon without really thinking about it, noticing that Keith's face changed into a frown.

"Not that you're not pure! No! _Nope_! Don't take it the wrong way babe! I was just..." How could he explain himself? "I just think that some people are suited for it and some not. You have the _goods_  to pull it off, and the confidence as well, but Shay is a shy person. I don't think she would manage."

Keith's frown remained, making Lance's panic, "M-Maybe I'm wrong! Hunk would definitely die if she knew how to dance! I just don't know if she would manage."

"I'm going to go ahead and stop you there before you accidentally insult the both of us again." Keith held up a hand. "And we'll pretend this conversation never happened."

How was Lance so good at putting his foot in his mouth? Keith was supposed to be the one bad at talking to people. Yet here Lance was, inadvertently insulting not only his sort-of boyfriend, but also best friend's girlfriend. Was this what happened when the two of them met? They would have to work on that.

The ravenette's pale face flushed red again, this time from shame and embarrassment rather than flattery. Keith knew that Lance didn't mean it, that the tanned Omega was maybe trying to say something else, but it didn't stop the bone deep revulsion he felt for himself. His hands ran over the satin material of his dance pants, fingers running over the silvery coins and bells. He should have gotten rid of this outfit a long time ago, but a part of him had hoped that he could continue dancing one day. But that was stupid, he knew that, and it was stupid for exactly this reason. A VP shouldn't be caught doing something like that; he should have never even mentioned it in the first place.

He'd make sure to get rid of the outfit after the call with Lance ended.

"What? Insult?" Lance asked questioningly, tilting his head to the side, "Oh no! No, no, wait a second Keith! I don't want any misunderstandings here so we'll talk about it." He didn't want Keith to get the wrong idea about what he said. He didn't mean anything by it!

All he wanted to do was be honest, but right now, he knew that things were going in the wrong direction. He didn't want Keith to think that he sees belly dancing as something shameful or anything like that. Because he really doesn't! How does he get this message through though?

"Shay is shy, really, really, really shy. You didn't know her when she met Hunk. She barely spoke and had a hard time socialising. Then she started hanging out with the both of us and she slowly began to change. She doesn't have that many friends, maybe one friend apart from us? But she's getting better! Her getting along with you really surprised us. We were shocked! Ehem... Which is a GOOD thing by the way." Was he making any sense?

"Considering her past, I just thought she would find dancing more challenging. But I'm not saying she can't try. It would be great if you could teach her. Maybe it would give her the self-confidence she needs. Actually, I think you should try it. If you want to that is." He'll just roll along with it and assume he was saying the right thing. He really meant everything he said, even though it might come out the wrong way.

"You need confidence to do belly dancing, and I didn't mean anything else by it. I really didn't. I hope you're not thinking about stopping dancing because that would be a sin! Did you see what you did to me? That speaks for itself. I didn't see you dance that much but I could tell that you're a great dancer Keith. You should continue doing what you love and it will show in your dance. Please don't think about stopping, it would kill me." He's feel really guilty about it, especially if it would be because of his loose mouth.

"Don't stop dancing. I'd love to see you dance one day. Not over the phone but the real thing. Maybe we can even get a crowd to see it? Then again, that would be too dangerous. Your beauty would attract all kinds of people, not just the good ones." Lance sighed to himself, massaging his temples, "What I'm trying to say is; don't stop. And ask Shay if she wants to learn. It would help her with her confidence." Hopefully he made sense

"I don't think I'll ever get to dance in front of a crowd." Keith denied softly, his lips quirking into a small smile. He honestly didn't know if that was relieving or devastating. with the exception of his teacher; the only people who'd ever seen him dance were people who thought he looked dumb, like Pidge, or people who really didn't want to see it but wanted to be supportive, like Shiro. "But thank you."

Lance's word's didn't quite stop the bone deep revulsion, but the ravenette did feel better. He maybe wouldn’t throw the outfit away like he was planning, but he didn't think he'd wear it again either. He'd just keep it for nostalgic purposes, just to remember why he'd stopped if his mind ever wondered.

"You were right." Keith shrugs his shoulders, fingers fiddling lightly with a silvery coin on his thigh. "I don't think Shay has a lot of self-confidence. Pidge and I can maybe do something to help with that. Pidge is a great motivator when she puts her mind to it."

Lance slowly hums in agreement, "That would be great. Hunk and I have been trying for a while now, and the Shay you see now is the result. She's a lot better than before but she still needs someone there to support her. I think the dancing would help." She'd need confidence to dance, plus if she has friends supporting her, then why not?

Now that Lance thought about it a bit more, maybe it was the best solution for her?

Another idea came to mind, "Would you like to dance in front of a crowd?" He asked curiously, wanting to know if his plan would work. He could sing, and Keith could dance. Isn't that the best combo one can get?

"I've thought about it before." Keith admits, fingers still playing with silver coins woven into his hip scarf. "But could you _imagine_  if the VP of Gane Company were caught doing something like that? Much less the _Omega_  VP of a Company? Can you _imagine_  what the ARP site would do? It might not be a big deal if I were an Alpha, but you're in business, you know how hard it is to be taken seriously."

Keith puffed a loose strand of hair out of his face with a frustrated breath. The potential slut shaming alone was enough to make him quit his lessons. It didn't matter if there was no sexual intention behind the dance, Alphas would flip. He'd gotten enough shit just for being an unbonded Omega; doing _any_  kind of dancing would just make things worse. He remembered Shiro's ball well, felt the eyes of so many on him when he just sat at a table. And that was beyond frustrating because he was actually enjoyed his dancing lessons.

And maybe it was less about preforming for a crowd than it was about the fact that he felt he felt _ashamed_  of his talent. Because even Shiro was only tentatively supportive of it, and Pidge thought it was stupid, and he had to quit out of shame rather than a desire to do so. He'd never even dared try around Kolivan and his men; he doubted they even knew about his past dancing. "I doubt anyone else wants to see that anyway. It's stupid."

"It's not stupid Keith." Lance was quick to cut in, "I think it's beautiful and I would love to see you dance one day. Belly dancing may be a dance where you show more of your skin but that doesn't mean that it's sexual." How does he explain himself? "I know you have an image to uphold but how about we make something out of it? I can sing, and you can dance. What if we combine our talents and create something new?"

They didn't have to stick to anything traditional, "I know that belly dancing has a special attire you have to wear but what if we make a new one? Something that would fit what we're trying to do?" They'd make something completely new, "What if we make a new song and a new dance? Something _ours_. Something unique." He was loving the idea already, "You can incorporate anything you like into the dance, mixing belly dancing with your own original moves. We'll make the lyrics as well, and we can sing about anything we want." But most importantly, it would be something they made together, "What do you think?"

"You want to make an original song?" Keith's eyebrow quirked. "With an original choreography?"

"I'd also argue for an original costume, but I'm not picky." Lance shrugged.

"...Lance, all I did was lift my hip a little and you hung up on me." Keith made sure to say it slowly just to make sure that Lance remembered how all this started in he first place. He didn't mind the idea, it actually sounded like it'd be king of fun, if not a little anxiety inducing. But such a project would be difficult if Lance couldn't even look at him while he rolled his stomach. Granted, he could come up with the choreography after Lance composed the song, but that posed it's own problems. One, it defeated the purpose of the project. Two, there was no point if now one was ever going to see it. "You might be better off coming up with an original song without my dancing. There's no point if no one's going to see it."

"You don't know that." The tanned Omega said as he scrolled down the ARP website. He made sure to read as many comments as he could, "You never know what'll happen in the future. What if someone does see it?" He'll have to think of something but if it's for Keith, then it would be worth it.

"Plus we'd make everything together. The song and the dance. It'll be fun." It could be an excuse for him to come and visit Keith whenever he wants.

" _No one_  can see it; that's the point." Keith tried, massaging his temples, "Look, Lance, I'm not saying it wouldn't be fun. I'd actually love to do it. But there's no point if _even you_  can't watch it."

The brunette frowned, blue eyes moving to look at his phone, "I'll work on it Keith. What if we decide to give this a try? I'll... Be looking at more than just your hips moving." The words immediately made him blush, hiding his cheeks with the pillow beside him, "And you can't say that nobody will see it."

Lance looked up again with newfound resolve, "Leave the audience to me. Don't worry about it." He'll work something out, "Instead, you should be thinking about your moves. Then again, if you're too good, then I'll have a problem with that. I don't want anyone else trying to pick-up my unofficial boyfriend."

"You don't have to work on anything Lance." Keith leaned forward, the bells on his hip chiming in time with his movement, he tugged the hem of his shirt over the bit of his costume that showed up on the screen, trying to hide it from Lance's view. "I'm the one who fucked up here. You were right, we were barely an hour into our...whatever this is...and I already pulled shit and fucked up."

"Keith you're missing what I'm trying to say!" The tanned Omega tried for a reassuring tone, too fueled by his new resolve to give up now. "I really, really, want to do this. I want to work on this song with you! I /want/ to be able to see you dance!"

The words washed over Keith in a warm wave, putting a small smile on his face. He was hesitant about the idea, and it definitely won't work, but the fact that Lance was trying this hard got to him. It was nice to finally have someone who took his dancing seriously rather than just make fun of it. It was unusual for him. He honestly thought this conversation would turn out differently.

"And you don't have to worry about your reputation either. I have everything covered Keith, so leave it to me." Lance encouraged further, set in his resolve, "I'll sing and you'll dance your heart out in front of an audience. I'll make sure you show what you have to the rest of the world without anyone knowing it's _the_  Keith Kogane. Your reputation won't be tarnished."

Many different ideas came swirling into Lance's mind, giving him the fuel he needed to go on, "We'll think of a stage name for ourselves. How about... Laith? It's a combination of our names, plus if someone were to look deeper into it, they would find out that it means _lion_  in another language." Perfect!

"And how will you preserve your reputation while also have the freedom to dance? Easy. Masks. They'll bring an element of mystery into our show. Take it as having a double identity. Pretty cool, right?" There are many celebrities who have double identities. What was the name of the one singer that had a wig so long that it covered her face? He wasn't sure, but it was possible!

"...I like it..." Keith hid the smile into the back of his hand. He still wasn't entirely confident in the plan, but Lance was just being so sweet and enthusiastic that it was hard not to get caught up in the whole idea. "And appropriate considering belly dancing was originally an Arabian dance and Laith _is_  Arabic."

"See!" Lance perked up, jumping on to the new, pointing enthusiastically. "It's fate! We can make lion masks and stuff! We'll be perfect! Like and indie Daft Punk!"

"I have no idea who they are." Keith's lip quirked, his mood soothing over just a bit.

"And that's a crime." Lance shook his head in shame. "But we'll worry about that later! Right now we'll worry about becoming a secret double celebrities."

"You're assuming this will take off past whatever you're planning?" The pale Omega shook his head. "How are you going to pull that off? Don't tell me you're hoping it will take off on the internet."

"I'm not saying anything." Lance said innocently, "All I'm trying to do is encourage my unofficial boyfriend to follow his dreams. Even if we perform once, I will have you dance in front of a crowd. What goes down next is up to fate." As long as Keith's wish of showing his dance is fulfilled, then that's enough for him. They don't have to go big. Heck! They don't even have to have a stage name or anything of the sort. All that mattered was Keith showing his dance and building up his confidence and self worth as well.

He wanted nothing more than to show Keith what a great person he was. That little something Keith refuses to see...

"Then I take it we have a deal? We'll think up of lyrics together first and then work on the dance as well. We don't have a set deadline so we can take as long as we want." Lance pointed towards the camera with a serious face, "All you have to worry about is the performance. Understood? I'll take care of everything else, so you don't have anything to worry about."

"Fine." Keith agreed, still a bit reluctant, but finding himself agreeing with Lance anyway. Damn him. "But you have to _promise_  no one will recognize me."

"What do you take me for?" Lance snorted. But then his face became serious as he nodded firmly. "Promise."

"And I you can't back out or bail on me last minute if we do this." Keith narrowed his eyes a bit, crossing his arms over his chest. Okay, so maybe he was still a little hurt by the accidental shaming.

"I was unprepared for such an attack!" Lance defended dramatically. "No reasonable man could be expected to take on the full force of your beauty unprepared like that! I could have died! I'm lucky to have survived. Others have died from a mere glimpse of you!"

"Excuses." Keith grumbled, "I'll still hold it against you." Otherwise he wouldn't be satisfied.

"Comeeee onnnn." Lance whined, leaning his head against the pillow, "Please? I didn't mean anything by it babe~ I was just trying to be honest."

"Honestly rude." Keith fought back.

"Hah! I would never do such a thing! You think so lowly of me!"

"It's the truth." Keith answered simply.

The tanned Omega whined some more, "But what if I said you... looked sexy? Would that change anything?"

"No." Keith shook his head, biting at his lip as his heart picked up again, a shiver running down his spine. "Don't call me that."

"What's the matter babe~?" Lance purrs, leaning an his palm again. "Don't handle it when I tell you how divine you are?"

"No." Keith responds, turning pink again. "Well...yes...kind of. Look, you can give me compliments, just...please...don't use that word. I...I've been called that enough. I don't like it."

Lance blinked a couple of times, the realization hitting him. His smile dropped, feeling like such an ass at the moment, "Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't know it was a trigger."

"That's okay." Lance didn't know so Keith wouldn't hold it against him, "But now you do."

"Yeah." The brunette nodded, "And I won't be using it again. Not when there are so many other things I can call you." He tried to lift the mood, winking, "Cute is much better, and it suits you more."

"No." Keith groaned, burying his face into his hands. "That's not a trigger, I just can't handle sweet shit like that."

"What's the matter darling~?" The tanned Omega grins. "No defences now that you're the one under seige?"

"Stop." Keith groans again, red faced and doing his best to hide it.

"Oh, but sweetheart." Lance winks at him, smirk growing across his face. "I'm just getting started."

"Don't make me take my shirt off again." Keith threatens lightly.

"W-What!? That's not fair." Lance whined, "That's a different kind of attack. That IS lethal Keith."

"Calling me shit like that it lethal too! I'll fire back with just as deadly a move." The pale Omega had his countermeasures set in place.

Lance took this as a personal challenge, one he is willing to accept. "We'll work on it. If we become a thing, I'll be calling you all sorts of names so you better get ready for it." He warned Keith about it now so when he does it later, the mullet can't say that he didn't say anything.

Keith was about to counter when suddenly his phone beeped. Both Lance and Keith were surprised when both of their phones rang at the same time, letting them know that they got a message. Although what surprised them the most was the fact that they got it at the same time.

Their smiles dropped, eyes moving to look at one another warily. They didn't say anything just yet, but still had that tint of fear that it may be what they thought it was.

They minimized the window of their chat, going to their messages to see the new message which was from a hidden number. A cold wave ran through them, opening the message to read it. What they saw shocked them both.

_You both look so beautiful. Especially you right now Keith, your pale skin looks divine under silken attention. I'll decorate you in so many pretty and delicate things. But don't worry Lance, you'll have pretty things too, different gems and stones. I can't wait to have you both in my bed, small holes stretched around my cock, the two of you writhing under me._

_I wonder if I should take you both at the same time; grant you the mercy of touching each other while you wait for my seed. Or should I make one of you watch from a distance? Waiting and wanting while I pump myself into the other. Let you both squirm under my loving attentions as I bury myself inside you. You'll both be so full of me when I'm done that you'll never stop filling full._

_I can't wait to see your swollen bellies; filled with my children. You'll both look so lovely filled with my seed. Don't worry my dears; I can take care of them all. My only shame is that I can only tie one of you to me permanently for now._

_Mayhap I'll lock one of you in the attic; make sure you can't leave. Mayhap I'll lock you both in there; you'll certainly not be lonely then. Don't worry my little ones, you'll never be left wanting. You'll both make fine, happy, mothers for my children. I suppose it wouldn't matter which of you I mark then._

_You're both mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MsBluebell: So who else is dead after s6? Because I am. We had to take a break from this fic because of how hard it ht.
> 
> BlueStarPaladin: Looks like Lotor in our story is canon compliant after all. Well, somewhat XD Thanks to everyone who commented on the previous chapter! We really appreciate all the feedback we can get. And if you're a ghost reader, plz consider commenting as well so that we know you're there XD
> 
> Tumblr:  
> MsBluebell: [msbluebell](http://msbluebell.tumblr.com/)  
> BlueStarPaladin: [starellas](https://starellas.tumblr.com/)


	9. Unofficial Boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Cyber stalking, mentions of past assult, mild self harming, toxic situations.

Keith nearly vomited reading the influx of text messages. His face certainly paled quite a bit, he could practically feel the blood draining from his face as his very veins turned to ice. He dropped his phone for a moment; irrationally rushing towards the windows and slamming the blinds closed and the curtains shut. There was no way the stalker could see him from there, not with Kolivan's men prowling the area, but he irrationally hoped it would make him feel safer.

He grabbed one of the blankets he scented for Lance, wrapping it firmly around himself as if that would somehow hide his body from the man.

Reaching for the phone, he plucked it off the ground, checking on Lance. His voice was breathless as he checked Lance's rather frozen face. "Are you okay? Did any of that trigger you? I'm going ahead and letting you know I'm not alright."

Lance shook his head, his voice just as breathless and disbelieving as Keith's was. "What the actual fuck."

"I'm going to meet up with Pidge and Shay." Keith was panicking now. He jumped up, uncaring that he was still in this belly dancing clothes. He just knew he _did_ _not_  want to be alone right now. So he raced out of the room, unmindful of the rapid chiming of his silken outfit as he ran down the hallways. "And I'm telling Kolivan about this. Holy fuck."

"Shit!" Lance quickly stood up from his bed, going for the door. He opened it but soon realized that neither Allura or Coran were here. They left for the Altea Corp building a while ago. With that realization in mind, he locked the door of his bedroom before going back to his bed, wrapping himself in blankets.

He'll have to call Hunk. He didn't want to be alone either.

"S-Should we end the call and sort this out?" The brunette asked in panic, listening to Keith's rapid panting as he ran down the hallway, heading towards the living room.

"No. Stay on the line Lance. We'll both feel safer that way." By listening to each other's voice, they'll know that nothing happened to the other. What if the person attacks one of them right now? What if they're watching? No, they are watching. The thought filled Keith with dread, making his hands shake.

"Okay." Lance agreed, dreading the idea to get out of his Nest right now but he needed to close his windows as well. Driven by pure fear, he quickly walked up to his windows, closing them shut. After making sure that nobody would be able to see inside, he ran back into his Nest. Suddenly he felt trapped within his room. The lack of company making him even more scared.

As Keith ran, Lance decided to text Hunk through the Voltron app.

 **TheBlueTailor** : Hunk come upstairs. I need you.

 **HunkyBear** : What? But I'm making cupcakes. They're almost done so give me a second.

 **TheBlueTailor** : NO! I need you here right now. Please Hunk, get up here.

 **HunkyBear** : .... I'm coming...

Lance sighed in relief before making the pop-up of Keith's camera bigger. Now that he focused on Keith again, he noticed that he finally made it to Pidge and Shay.

"Pidge! Shay!" Keith skirted to a stop as he burst into the living room, the bells jiggling fiercely under the force of his sudden stop. He was breathing heavily, chest heaving, eyes blown wide with panic. He was sure he looked like a fucking mess right now. "Call Kolivan!"

Pidge, who'd been smirking when he burst in wearing the dancer outfit, promptly dropped the smug expression under the sheer weight of her friend's panic. Without question he flipped her phone into her hand and began dialing. Shay, bless her, was on her feet in a moment and rushing towards him. Her two arms wrapped around him in a warm, vice-like, grip. Which was good because Keith hadn't realized how weak his legs and gotten or how close he'd come to falling on his face.

"What's wrong?!" Shay asked, voice an octave higher than it should be. Poor girl was almost as panicked as he was at this point.

"There's a fucking stalker watching us." Keith hissed, trying to push himself up a bit, but it was useless under the sheer strength Shay had in her arms. "Fucking. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He goddamned texted us both and fucking fuck. Creepy ass rapist shit fucking serial killer bullshit wants to lock us in an attic."

"What?" Pidge's head snapped up. "Kolivan's on his way! Let me see!"

"No!" Keith snatched the phone away. "Not until someone's with Lance! I'm not leaving him alone."

"Then I'm telling Hunk." Pidge didn't wait for them to argue, she pulled out her phone and opened up the Voltron App.

 **TheGreenKnight** : Hunk, this is not a drill.

 **TheGreenKnight** : We have a stalker on the loose sending creepy-fuck messages.

 **TheGreenKnight** : Am checking Keith's phone as soon as you're with Lance.

 **HunkyBear** : I'm on my way! Almost there!

The Beta was out of breath, running as fast as he could through the Alteanis mansion hallways. Maids turned their heads as he passed, surprised by how panicked Hunk looked. They asked if he needed any help, or if anything happened, but he didn't answer, running straight to Lance's room.

He reached it, turning the handle, but finding out that it was locked. "Lance? I'm here buddy." He knocked, instantly hearing sounds from the other side before the door opened and the brunette emerged, wrapping himself around Hunk in a tight embrace.

"Hunk!" He held on for dear life, not planning to let go anytime soon, "Don't leave me."

The Beta returned the embrace, holding tightly, "It's okay buddy, I'm here."

They both slowly made their way back to Lance's bed, sitting on the edge while Lance held onto Hunk tightly. The Beta noticed that Lance had his phone in hand, a video chat showing Keith, Pidge and Shay all together. He gently took the phone out of Lance's hand, showing his face on camera.

"I'm here guys! What happened? What creepy text messages are you talking about?" He was honestly lost and out of breath. He felt the panic making it's way into his bones. His protective instincts flared up, dreading what he was about to hear. He let Lance hold onto him tightly, never letting go even as Hunk took the phone from his hand.

"Keith and Lance received messages from a fucking stalker. Just like the one they got before." Pidge updated Hunk on the situation, eyes landing on Keith, "Can I see your phone now?"

The overly pale Omega looked more than a little distressed at the idea of giving up his phone. He was draped to loosely in Shay's arms though, body limp and barely holding on to the device. Reluctantly, he handed it over with a simple warning. "Don't do anything stupid."

That was _not_  a good sign in any way.

Pidge brushed the video called to the upper right corner of the phone, making sure that Lance and Hunk were still shown on the phone as she accessed Keith text history. Turns out she wouldn't even have to look for the text, Keith had left it as the first thing that popped up when the video call was brushed to the side. Her eyes scanned the text, a boiling rage growing in her chest as she read each and every word carefully.

She could only stand there, frozen in shock, overcome by a tranquil furry she hadn't felt in a long, long, time. Her eyes flickered over Keith, her best friend, practically her brother, limp and weak in Shay's arms. Then her eyes flickered over to the image of Lance being held by Hunk in the video call screen. Something inside her, deep inside her, broke under this. It had only been a few god damned days since Lance was fucking attacked and Keith had been driven into a panic because of shit like this. When would it fucking end?

Pidge may be a complicated human being, but she was a simple Alpha that followed a simple rule. That rule? You fuck with her and she made you pay. And fucking with Keith? That was a pretty good fucking way to get on her shit-list, and Lance was growing on her too. So that left a simple solution: hunt this guy down and kill him.

The Alpha girl bit her tongue. This letter was eerily similar to the creepy fuck letter Lotor had sent Keith during the first Altea meeting, just more crude and with a lot more Lance now. She didn't have proof, but she was pretty fucking certain. She glanced back up at the pale Omega, still glued to Shay, and decided that right now wasn't the best time to make that particular accusation. Especially since there was nothing actually tying the text to the man. She'd maybe drop a hint to Shiro later, once he was done raging about this shit, but for now she'd keep quite.

"I was wrong Hunk." Her voice seemed scarily quite even to herself. "This is nothing like the last message."

Her body was shaking now, yet it was still stuck to that one position. "This is so much more fucking sick."

Hunk raised a brow, mortified now. He needed to see the text messages but right now, he was terrified. Hesitating, he pushed himself to minimize the chat screen, pushing it to the side so that he could see the texts. He felt Lance's hand on his as he was about to open them.

"Don't look at it. It's a bad idea." The brunette warned, making Hunk even more anxious.

"I have to see it Lance. I need to know."

"No you don't. If you look at it, it'll stay with you for a long time Hunk. I know you." Lance tried to warn him because he knew his best friend all too well. Hunk was pure, and seeing something like this will surely affect him in more ways than one.

The Beta tightened his hand on the phone, set in his resolve. He couldn't stand the sight of Lance like this, and neither could he look at the barely standing Keith either. Something within him snapped, gathering the courage he needed to open the messages. Both Keith and Lance weren't alone in this, and Hunk wanted them to know this.

However, as he opened and read the messages, Hunk couldn't help but feel sick right away. He leaned his free hand against his mouth, holding whatever he felt until he finished reading the last sentence. He quickly pushed himself away from the tanned Omega, barging into the bathroom to throw up.

Hunk kneeled in front of the toilet, hands weak as he threw up. It was disgusting. He'd never seen something like this. Lance was right, he would be affected by this in more ways than one.

The tanned Omega stood up and followed Hunk as he ran into the bathroom, but stopping to stand at the door. He covered himself with a blanket tightly, the phone in hand. None of them knew what to think.

"What should we do?" Lance was the one to ask, bringing the phone up so that he could see Pidge.

The Alpha growled loudly, taking out her own phone from her pocket, "We're calling Shiro. We need to have a meeting about this. The first text was child's play compared to what the fucking creep sent this time. It would be best if Allura comes as well." It took all the willpower she had to remain calm, taking in deep breaths.

"I'd call her but then I would need to hang up." And Lance didn't want to do that right now. Not when the phone call was his only way of knowing if Keith was safe.

"You don't need to. Shiro will tell her." Pidge informed, dialing Shiro's number.

"Is this the stuff Omega always deal with?" Hunk asked, distressed, "I don't remember it ever being this bad before."

"This is a bit more creepy than normal." Keith tried to reassure the Beta even in his, justifiably, weakened state. And wasn't that the most infuriating thing about all this? The Omegas, the one's who were actively beating threatened and assaulted, the one's that dynamics and instincts demanded they protect, were the one's most keeping a level head despite all this. They were actively taking steps to prevent mental breakdowns or rage induced brawling even when they had every right to lay there and let everything fall apart. Even a few days ago, when an actual assault took place, the two and forced themselves into a level headed enough state to keep the rest of the pack from breaking down.

Pidge sniffed, holding back rage induced tears, the phone ringing in her ear. This had gone on long enough, she'd have to get everyone together to talk about this shit, because they clearly needed to get tier shit together better somehow.

"Hello?" Shiro picked up. "Pidge? What's wrong?! Do you need something?"

"I'm about to send you a screen shot of something the stalker from a few days ago sent Lance and Keith just now." Pidge didn't need to try and keep her voice level; the tranquility her rage had brought seeping in her words. "And you're going to keep calm, read it, and try not to break something. I'm warning you right now that it's easily one of the worst things Keith's gotten, and it is going to piss you off. And Lance got it too, so it's going to piss Allura off when you tell her."

Shiro paused for a long time, his breath hitching a bit at the news. "Send it."

"I don't want you to call back until you and Allura have calmed down." Pidge responded.

"I won't." Shiro promised silently. "Just... send it."

Pidge did just that, pressing the button before hanging up. She didn't want to hear Shiro's raged voice when he opens and reads the texts, and she damned well didn't want Keith to hear it either. For now, all they could do was keep level headed and cool, that is until Shiro calls back with the news of what they should do.

"Let's sit down on the couch. I think it'll help." Shay never let go of Keith, holding him tightly and assuring as they made their way to the couches, seating themselves down gently. The Beta woman made sure to keep holding onto Keith, patting him on the back in a way she would her grandmother. If anything, she knew the gesture was calming for Omegas when in distress.

"Would you like some tea? Or perhaps hot chocolate?" She asked gently, willing to fulfil all of Keith's needs.

"Tea would be nice." Keith said, but not content with the notion that Shay would need to go away to make the said tea.

Pidge must have caught onto this, because as soon as Keith mentioned it, she turned to head towards the kitchen, "I'll make it. I just need to boil some water and then bring the tea bag. Is that right?"

"Yes. I have the herbal bags in my purse. Feel free to bring it and I'll take it out."

"Got it." Pidge nodded before heading over to the kitchen, boiling the water before retrieving Shay's bag so that the Beta could make the tea. As she did, Keith and Shay both sat on the couch, the phone in hand to watch what Hunk and Lance were doing.

The two returned back onto the bed, both of them shaken and sick. At the moment, you couldn't really tell which one of them got the text because Hunk was just as pale as Lance and Keith were once he re-emerged from the bathroom. He still felt unwell, but he doubted his stomach had anything else he could throw up.

It didn't take long for Pidge to return, holding a cup with hot water in one hand, and Shay's purse in another. She placed both on the table, letting Shay do her magic and make the tea. Once it was done, she let the cup sit for a bit to cool down, and once it was the right temperature, she handed it over to Keith gently.

The pale Omega took it, sipping on it to calm himself. They'd gotten the text ten minutes ago but it still felt as if it happened a second ago. All of a sudden he felt paranoid, as if there were eyes watching him all around. The thing that frightened him most was that he had no idea if the stalker was watching them or... from where?

He didn't feel safe. He was shaken, and scared, and-

Pidge's phone rang, the Alpha taking it out of her pocket to see that it was Shiro. Taking in a deep breath, she picked up.

"I'm coming home." Shiro didn't waste his time, going straight to the point.

"I'm with Allura in the car and we're going back to the Gane Mansion. We'll discuss this together so until we get there, I want you all to wait in the living room. How is Keith?"

"I think we _both_  know how Keith is right now." Pidge held her hand over her mouth, whispering into the phone so that Keith couldn't hear her. Though, she had the terrifying realization that he probably wasn't paying attention right now. Or worse, that he was trying too despite himself. The pale Omega was shaking so hard that the little bells on his dancing clothes were making soft chimes against each other. He had a while knuckled grip on his phone, unwilling to hang up on Lance and Hunk despite the fact his battery couldn't possibly hold up much longer, but his eyes weren't always on the phone. Violet irises flickered everywhere, paranoid and untrusting of his surroundings. She didn't blame him, this whole fucking last few days had been nothing but shit. "I don't think he's going to sleep tonight."

Shiro let out what sounded like a soft curse.

"You guys should get Lance too." Pidge broke the news. "Keith's on a video chat with him right now, and he's not doing much better. We might want to keep them in close space with each other; I don't think we're going to get them calmed down otherwise."

"We already doubled down on security." Shiro sounded frustrated. "I don't know what else to do."

"We'll talk about that when you guys get here." Pidge sighed, knowing there was nothing else she could do right now. "Hopefully we can think of something. We've got a lot to talk about."

"You're right." Shiro's frustration hadn't died down at all. "We'll be there as soon as we can. Stay in the living room, and call Kolivan."

"Already have." Pidge says as she hangs up. She has no more patience for talking right now. Instead she settled into a spot beside Keith, watching Shay rub comforting circles in his back. Fucking shit, this was the most awful shit right now. Well, she'd let Shay shine right now, Pidge had her own mission to complete. She already knew the results of tracking the phone would probably be the same as last time, but it didn't hurt to try.

Meanwhile, Shay was in a bit of a dilemma. See, she was the only one, sans the absent Kolivan, who hadn't read the texts that had caused this situation. Judging by the reactions around her, though, she could assured a rough guess of what they said. So he steeled herself, rubbing circles into Keith's back and massaging the back of his neck as best she could, daring to let her fingers brush against his hair every now and again.

She knew they thought she couldn't handle it, and maybe they were right, but she was going to be strong now. This wasn't about her nervousness or shyness, there was no time for that now. Now was the time to be brave and do what little she could. She was a nurturer by nature, would have made a perfect Omega wife her grandmother often joked, but he'd given her enough wisdom to know how to heal these hurts.

"Shhh." Shay brought Keith into an embrace, burying his face into her neck, trying to let her scent leak as best she could. She wasn't an Alpha, or another Omega, but she hoped her simple grassy smell comforted him even a bit. The warmth of the hug would help, she knew, but that wasn't enough on it's own. She'd get him to drink the tea once he stopped shaking, but for now she needed a distraction.

"He can't get you here." She patted his hair comfortingly, the way her mama used to do for her. "You're safe, surrounded by friends and family. No one will let him get you. And no one will let him get Lance. You're both safe, and Shiro will be here soon."

Keith didn't say anything back, simply nodding as his body shook. He didn't feel safe, not when there were eyes all around him. They were watching from every crook and cranny of the house. They were everywhere, not leaving a single hiding spot for him to take. He felt exposed and vulnerable, heart beating so quickly he thought it would stop at some point. It wasn't the usual beating he would get when talking with Lance, but one driven by pure fear.

His eyes moved onto the phone again, gasping when the screen suddenly turned black. His hands increased in their shake, trying to switch it back on despite knowing that the battery must have died.

"Switch it on!" He demanded, pressing the button over and over again, only for the screen to show the drawing of an empty battery.

"It's okay Keith." Pidge tried to assure, placing her hand on the Omega's shoulder. "It's just the battery, nothing happened to them." She dialed Hunk's phone, switching on the video call on her screen.

"We're back." Hunk said in relief, "He's okay Lance, see?" The brunette peeked, relief washing over him as soon as blue eyes met violet ones. They both were. Without the phone call, they didn't think they would manage.

About ten minutes passed before a knock sounded on the door of Lance's bedroom, catching their attention. Keith perked up, horrified at the thought of who it could be. Only calming down just a tad bit when he heard Moontow's familiar voice, "Lance, Allura would like for you to get ready. I've been informed that you'll both be going to the Gane mansion."

The tanned Omega's eyes widened. He didn't know if he should be relieved by the news or terrified of the fact that he would be going outside.

Hunk moved to hold his hand, nodding with a smile, "It's okay. We'll go to Keith right now." He tried to reassure, squeezing Lance's hand in his. It took everything in the Omega to nod, standing up.

The two didn't waste time getting out of the room and heading towards the entrance where they met not only Allura but also Coran and Shiro waiting for them. They all looked shaken, and out of breath as well. Lance could see the distress in Shiro's eyes as he tapped his foot against the floor, itching to head back into the car to go to the Gane mansion.

Allura, on the other hand, quickly made her way towards him, embracing him tightly. "I'm so glad you're safe. I was so worried." She held onto him tightly, squeezing him in assurance. At this point she didn't know if it was for herself, or for Lance. Perhaps both.

"We're going to the Gane mansion. We'll talk about everything there." She moved to stand on Lance's left side while Hunk supported him on the other. They didn't waste any time to get into the car, getting inside to evade the persistent reporters that were still at the entrance.

The reporters... Lance almost forgot... They only made things worse as the car drove out of the property. The flashes of the cameras not helping the feeling of eyes all around him, watching carefully. Could the stalker be among them? What if he was? The thought made him shake harder.

Noticing this, both Allura and Hunk tried to assure the tanned Omega that everything would be alright. The Beta looked at his phone, a concerned look on his face, "Pidge? I can't keep holding the phone. Will only sound do?"

"That's fine. Just don't hang up." The Alpha said, her hand supporting Keith's own shaking one.

"Okay." With a nod, Hunk placed the phone down on his lap, letting the three listen as the car drove towards the Gane mansion.

"How did he know?" Keith wondered. Logically, he knew that the stalker _couldn't_  have seen him, but the eyes surrounded him in every part of the building. His fingernails scratched into his thighs, digging through the thin satin material. The pain helped him focus just a bit.

"He was just trying to psych you both out." Pidge hissed. "He didn't know shit."

"He knew Lance and I were friends." Keith hissed, eyes flickering all around the room. "He knew that. He knew both our numbers. He used our names."

"Keith, calm down." Hunk's voice sounded on the receiver. "You're freaking yourself out."

Violet eyes darted around the room, looking for any holes in the wall's defenses. Pidge would know if someone was hacking them. And Kolivan's men were the best of the best, no one could get past them, and if they somehow did they'd have to get past the walls and cameras on top of the guards. So how did he know? How did he get their numbers?

Shay reached over and took the cup of tea. "Keith, please drink this."

Pale hand grabbed at the warm cup, bringing it just under his face if for no other reason than to comfort Shay. He took a large whiff, his nerves calming down ever so at the smell and warm steam in his face. It wasn't enough, not nearly enough, but anything was better than nothing right now. He took a sip, not feeling overly comforted at the taste, but he was still better off than when his hands were empty. Fuck, he should get a fidget spinner or something.

"He's watching us." He whispered, hoping Lance couldn't hear. "He knew, he has to be watching us."

"Keith, calm down." Pidge opened her laptop, typing away at the laptop. "This bastard is going down. He's not getting you."

"I don't give a shit about me." Keith hissed under his breath. "I have all sorts of creeps writing shit like that. I'm worried about him knowing Lance."

Pidge's fingers stopped. "What?"

"If he knows about Lance that means he was close enough to find out." Keith bite his finger. "How did he do that?"

"I'll figure that out." Pidge turned to him. "What's this about regular exposure to creepy shit?"

"You already know about that." Keith hissed, "Focus on the important part here!"

"This is important!" This time Pidge growled. She tried to push it down as soon as it escaped her, aware that her frustrations won't help their situation. She had to remain calm, for both Keith and Lance.

"Are you trying to say that you've been exposed to this before? How? What kind of messages did you receive?" She questioned. Her tone was urgent, despite her trying to sound calming. Shit. How could she be when Keith just revealed that he was getting threats like this on daily basis?

"I'm telling you Pidge. It's not important." Keith wasn't willing to give in either, standing his ground despite his shake. The argument wasn't doing him any good. If anything, it made him even more panicked, now dangerously close to Wailing.

"Fucking shit Keith! This is import-"

"Mr. Kogane, are you alright?" Luckily Kolivan appeared at this moment, ceasing Pidge's advance. She was lucky the head guard appeared when he did, because while she wanted to get the information out of Keith, doing it right now would be a recipe for disaster. She knew that and yet it was so hard for her to stop. She clenched her fists tightly, more than frustrated.

She won't let this go. When Shiro and the rest get here, she was going to press on this issue further. She swore with all her being that she would.

The TV now showed an image of Shiro's car coming out of the Alteanis mansion, the reporters reporting the story as if something grand happened. There were lots of flashes but luckily the car had tinted windows so nobody could see inside it. The black vehicle made it's way past the reporters, finally hitting the road and gaining on speed. Some of the reporters followed in their vans while others remained to keep watch over the Alteanis mansion. Everyone was in chaos.

The screen then changed to Luxia Queen, who was now standing in front of the Alteanis mansion where Shiro's car had driven off. She looked out of breath, fighting with the rest of the reporters who were trying to get the scoop first.

"Takeshi Shirogane's vehicle was just seen leaving the Alteanis mansion's estate. This confirms the undeniable claim that the Gane Company and Altea Corp are working together on the lawsuit against Lotor of the Galra Inc." She said into her microphone before bringing her hand up on her earpiece.

Her facial expression changed into that of confusion and then excitement as she got the news. She composed herself, smiling towards the camera, "I've just received breaking news! We've been given classified information from an anonymous source about the identity of the Omega that assaulted Mr. Lotor, or perhaps was assaulted by the said Alpha."

The news caught everyone's attention, even Hunk and Lance who were sitting in the car. They listened closely as Luxia Queen continued her report, "According to the information we received, the Omega in question is Lance McClain from Altea Corp. He is the personal bodyguard of Mrs. Alteanis and is as well her cousin! We don't have any more information as of yet, but if what Mr. Lotor said is true, then he was driven by jealousy-"

Pidge switched off the TV right then and there, the room incredible quiet now that the noises from the TV ceased.

"We should have just gone to the Alteanis Mansion." Keith's voice was small. His head fell into his palms, fingers running through his hair as he tried to pull his hair out from the sheer stress of the situation. "Why the _fuck_  didn't we just go to the Alteanis Mansion?"

"The security around the Alteanis Mansion is not as extensive as the efforts Mr. Shirogane has put in." Kolivan informed blankly. "They are well within city limits and..."

"Kolivan, I appreciate it, but Lance's identify is out to the news and they're going to drag him through the mud. And there's a stalker watching us, and I just _can't_  do this right now." Keith wasn't hyperventilating right now, but he might as well have been. His nails were digging deeply into his skull, practically bleeding at this point. "Hopefully being outed as Allura's cousin and having my support will soften the blow."

"Keith." Shay softly pried his fingers out of his hair. "I think you should worry more about yourself right now. Lance is strong, he'll be able to deal with that, but right now you both need to calm down and focus on this."

"My men are still at the gates." Kolivan nodded. "We have mangaged to clear the gates of most reporters. There should be very little issue once Mr. Shirogane reaches the gates."

Kolivan kneeled in front of Keith; studying his young charge as he once again found himself in a distressed state. The events taking lately were becoming increasingly disturbing, and the fact that Mr. Kogane was driven to this state multiple times under his watch within the month was simply unacceptable. Stronger measures would have to be taken place, rougher methods, stricter servalence.

Kolivan clicked at his earpiece, turning to the only other Alpha in the room. "May I ask what has, exactly, driven Mr. Kogane to this state?"

"I'll send you the screenshot." Pidge waved her phone around, doing just that, "You know what? Nevermind that, just look."

Kolivan caught the device as the young Alpha girl tossed it. He glance over the screen and reading the texts. They were, very graphic, and more than a bit concerning. The threat towards Mr. Kogane alone would be scaring, the very purposful use of names and mentions of friendship were nothing less than psychological warfare. It was clear that the stalker in question had a very good understanding of Mr. Kogane's psychology and mental defenses. He also had knowledge of relationships, personal fears, and anxieties. The stalker would also have the resources nessessary to find both Mr. Kogane's and Mr. McClain's private numbers, as well as the intellegence not to incriminate himself and make use of nonregistered disposable phones.

The conclusions Kolivan came to were...concerning.

"I believe that it is, perhaps, time to change Mr. Kogane and Mr. McClain's personal numbers."

"Of course we'll change them." Pidge shrugged, "But if the stalker was able to find their numbers so easily, I doubt he would have any trouble finding their new ones. Although if we change them, we could narrow down the ways he'd be able to get them. Phone carrier databases, state systems, there are a lot of possibilities out there." And when it comes to technology, Pidge will know for sure if he's getting them with the help of a computer or the web.

Kolivan nodded, "That would be a wise move on our part." At least they would get their method of gathering information.

For now, they had to wait though.

They waited in silence, tension high as Keith sat in place. Shay was seated beside him, assuringly rubbing his back while they listened to the sounds coming from Pidge's phone, the car slowly approaching. When they heard the sounds of reporters shouting, they knew they were close.

Luckily, as Kolivan informed, the gate was already cleared so there were no difficulties for Shiro and the rest to get into the mansion's property. It was then that Keith and the rest stood up, going towards the front door to wait for them there.

When Keith spotted the black car, relief washed over him instantly. Who would have thought that Lance would really come to visit? Here they were scenting blankets for each other before... the bomb fell on them. Somehow the day turned into another nightmare. Just when he thought it couldn't get any better.

He'd confessed today... He was so happy... But how foolish was he to think that such happiness wouldn't come with it's consequences. He was too happy... That's why he just received all this pain to make up for what he was given. That's how life treated him. It would always be the same. He could never be truly happy... without receiving anything to pull him down again.

The car hadn't even stopped all the way before Shiro was throwing himself out the car and towards Keith, which he really needed to stop doing because he was going to skin his damned face one day if he kept doing that. But the Alpha in question didn't stop to think about such things, he just threw himself at the Omega, wrapping strong arms around the lithe body and basically _engulfing_  the smaller brother in his body.

"Are you alright?" Shiro asked, pulling away, his hands still on Keith's shoulders. "Don't answer that, of course you're not."

Shiro has such large bags under his eyes that it doesn't look like he'd ever been to sleep before. It's not surprising, Shiro hadn't taken a damned break since this whole mess had begun. It was Keith's fault, he knew that, and he wasn't giving nearly enough to repay the stress he put the older man through.

"Sorry." He says instead, because he _is_. Nothing compared to the shame his mere exsistance caused everyone around him. Because it was starting to sink in that everything going on right now _was_  his fault. It was because of him that Lance was attacked, he was the reporters were swarming the gates, he was the reason that Shiro was losing so much more sleep, he was the reason that a sick fuck _stalker_  had found them on top of everything else.

"This isn't your fault." Shiro said firmly, hands squeezing around Keith's shoulders gently. "Don't you dare apologize."

He shrugs, because while it's true he's not the one commiting sick acts, but he couldn't ignore that he was the lynce-pin.

"Keith!" Lance came barreling out of the car, almost tripping over himself as he jumped out the back seat, Hunk slipping out behind him and catching the tanned Omega as he stumbles over himself.

Regaining his footing, Lance quickly made his way towards Keith, catching him in an embrace as soon as they made contact. He held onto the pale Omega tightly, not planning to let go anytime soon. He didn't say anything, and rather than talking, he took in a deep sniff of the other. The calming smell of allspice was enough to calm him, pushing his panicked self away.

Of course it didn't help get rid of all his fears, but it helped his shaking at least. "Hi." He whispered, unsure what else he could say at the moment. He never expected to have a reunion like this after not seeing Keith for a few days.

The pale Omega returned the embrace, holding onto Lance tightly. "Hi." He whispered back, immediately feeling himself relax as soon as his nose caught onto the fragrance of Lance's sea like scent. The saltiness of it relieved him in more ways than one. Part of it because he didn't sniff it in a while, especially after the attack where Lance's glands weren't working.

However, now that they were somewhat recovered, Lance's natural scent returned, producing his scent again. Keith never thought he'd miss it so much. But now that it was lingering around him again, he wasn't willing to let go. He'll bury his nose in Lance's scent glands if he had to.

Allura and Coran appeared from within the car as well, looking at the scene with a sense of seriousness. Despite the happy reunion, they couldn't find it in themselves to smile. They were far from it, everyone was.

"I think it's best for us to go inside. We don't know who might be watching us at this moment." Allura warned, catching everyone's attention. As soon as she said it, the group went back inside, going straight to the living room.

Keith unwrapped his blanket and threw it around Lance's shoulders, hoping the extra warmth would help keep the tanned Omega calm down more. The brunette didn’t say anything, only blinking before silently throwing his own blanket around his fellow Omega's pale shoulders. They both settled themselves, pulling the fluffy shields around themselves and taking in each other’s scent as the rest of the group flanked them.

Both Omegas found themselves in the middle of the couch, Shay and Hunk rested on either side of them. Matt and Coran stood reluctantly at the doorways, blocking the entrances with shifting eyes. Pidge has rested on one of the bean bags across from them, her laptop on the coffee table as she typed away, eyes occasionally flickering towards them.

Neither Allura nor Shiro bothered sitting down at first, preferring to tower over everyone else in the room. Shiro had his arms crossed as he studied the room intensely, eyes boring into whatever little perceived flaw in their defenses. He didn't settle until he was satisfied that he knew every point of attack that could occur in this room; plopping on another bean bag due to a pure lack of other options. Allura had taken the only chair in the room not long after; sitting on the edge of the recliner and turning to face them like she was sitting in an actual business chair.

Kolivan was the only one in the room who remained standing at all times.

A tense silence rolled over the group after that, no one quite show what to do or where to begin now that they were all here, and each one of them unwilling to crowd the Omegas in the room as the had last time this was necessary.

"Obviously..." Shiro was the poor soul who chose to break the silence. "...we're going to have to discuss _how_ this happened."

"Some creep got their numbers." Matt spoke up with a shrug, "How else?"

"Not what I mean Matt." Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose. "How did he get their numbers? How did he know they were friends? How did he know they were talking when he sent the message? _Did_  he really know they were talking?"

"I think we all know who it was." Pidge hissed. "The timing is just too perfect. We just don't have an evidence."

 "I agree." Allura spoke up, "It would be too much of a coincidence for it not to be _him_. The style of writing that was used reminds me exactly of something he would write. I have no doubt about who this stalker is." She was confident in her claim, arms crossed as she faced everyone else.

"But how are you so sure about this? I agree that it's likely, but I don't think that we should rule out anything at the moment." Shiro wanted to keep all the options on open. Something Allura agreed with as well.

"Of course, all of the options are still on the table." She made this clear, "However, I have a strong feeling that it was the work of the one we are referring to."

Coran chirped in, "Still, this brings us back to the questions as to how he got ahold of Mr. Kogane's and Lance's phone numbers. Also, the idea that both of them may have been watched."

The thought made everyone confused. It wasn't possible for someone like Lotor to spy on them. Not when they had such tight security.

"All that this creep said in the text was that he saw Keith wearing silk." And upon seeing the Omega, Matt noticed that it was true. This meant that this person was most likely watching him... but how? "We know he was watching Keith, but he didn't say anything about Lance. Could it be that he was watching just one of them at the time then?"

"We don't know." Allura massaged her temples, "Since he was referring to the both of them in the texts, it is likely that they were both being watched from a distance."

"Which brings us to another issue." Shiro turned to Kolivan, "Kolivan, I know you were busy with the media but did you see any unusual activity at the time? Maybe a van parked outside? Anything?"

Kolivan hummed, bringing his hand to his chin as he thought over what he'd observed today, mentally going over every face and car he'd taken note of today. "There was one oddity. In the crowd was a blind woman, but there was nothing else I took particular note of."

"A blind woman?" Matt raised a brow. "That's fucking weird. Maybe she worked as an assistant? She couldn't have gotten the information about Keith's clothes out."

"I have not noticed any other particular sights today. I shall contact my men." Kolivan brought his hand to his earpiece. "If any have noticed something particular I shall inform you."

"Alright." Shiro put his hands on the table. "Let's forget all our suspicions for a moment and look at this objectively. If we eliminate what we know for sure than we can gain a better understanding of the situation."

"Someone would have noticed if they'd gotten in." Hunk supplied. "This place is _crawling_  with guards, and there are cameras everywhere."

"I would have noticed _something_  if we were hacked." Pidge grumbles. "I've had camera feed up all day, and Regris was on software duty for security today."

"My men saw no one on the grounds today." Kolivan spoke, fists tightening into a white knuckled grip around his earpiece. "Aside from persons who live here and noted guests."

"So, assuming this isn't who we're thinking it is..." Matt spoke up again, tapping away at his tablet. "...what does this tell us about this guy's motivations?"

"That we should report this to the police." Hunk spoke. "So that they have a record of the event in case something happens and he tries something. We might not have anything incriminating to an identity, but if someone attacks then we at least have something to use in court."

"We'll do that, but first we have to get a picture in our heads." Matt spoke. "So...suspect...picture him guys."

"I've observed it would have to be someone resourceful and determined if he wanted to find their personal numbers." Kolivan spoke up. "He also has and good understanding of Mr. Kogane's psychology, specifically using wording that would trigger anxieties, and specifically describing fearful scenarios of his. This man has, at the very least, been watching Mr. Kogane some time. Assuming it isn't our main suspect, that would mean he was watching long before first contact."

A full bodied shutter ran through Keith. Lance reached ove and gripped his hand tightly.

"There's also the possibility that young Lance was the stalked party." Coran spoke up, twirling his moustache. "He, too, is an unbonded Omega. He also is significantly less...guarded...than number four. It would be easier to watch him overall. Especially since he freely walks the streets much more often than Mr. Kogane."

"That doesn't explain how the stalker knew what Keith was wearing." Hunk spoke up. "He specifically mentioned Keith's clothes."

"Could the phones have been hacked?" Shay spoke up. "They were video calling. I know Pidge has Keith's phone guarded, but is it possible to only hack Lance's phone and spy on their call that way?"

Pidge froze in her seat, an ice cold wave passing through her entire being. Her eyes were wide open, as if somebody hit her with everything they had. All gazes were on her now, concerns growing ever stronger.

Of course... How come she didn't think of it before?

The Alpha immediately pushed herself forward, eyes on the tanned Omega, "Lance, give me your phone." Her voice was demanding as well as urgent. She needed that phone, and she needed it now.

The brunette complied, taking his phone out to hand it over to Pidge. As he gave it to the Alpha, it was as if she had received the biggest treasure the world could give. No time was wasted as Pidge sat back down, pulling her laptop to place it on her lap as she connected it to the said device.

Luckily her pockets were always full of cables, one of them matching the phone model Lance was using. It was a common smartphone, and really popular among the crowd for it's great internet connection. At least that's how they decided to market it. Amateurs.

As soon as she connected the phone to her laptop, Pidge got to work. Her fingers flew over the keyboard, glasses lighting up and reflecting the computer screen before her. It took her a maximum of two minutes before she managed to trace all signals coming in and going out of Lance's phone, her worst fears coming true.

"What did you find Pidge?" Shiro was the one to ask, the room quiet as they all waited for Pidge to say something. Anything at all.

The Alpha girl remained quiet, letting the information sink in before she would share it with the rest of the group. Her eyes were wide, staring at the results of her search.

"You were right Shay. Looks like we found out how the stalker managed to see Keith's dress."

The new information made everyone freeze in place. More than anything, Lance's hand began to shake again, mortified by the idea that his phone was hacked into. Luckily Keith felt it, placing his hand over Lance's own in assurance. Although Lance wasn't sure he registered it at first, the impact of the new knowledge still sinking in.

Both of the Omegas were shaken. The deep bone fear sinking in further. They were exposed, and they're realizing it just now.

"Does that mean... that he was watching everything?" Hunk asked, feeling his heartbeat increase. Even after sending the text messages, he was able to see them? Watch them as they broke down? How both Lance and Keith went to their friends after receiving the said messages? All of it... Nothing was left unseen.

"Most likely." Pidge confirmed his suspicions, "According to the data I have, it appears that apart from sending a signal to Keith's phone, there was also a third signal that was in the mix as well. It was this third-party signal that was sending Keith and Lance's video feed directly to a third phone. If the system works as I suspect it does, then the stalker would be able to see them both as if he was talking with them on the phone."

"Except that they wouldn't be able to see him. He would be completely hidden." Matt added, the realization of it hitting him. But then if that was true, and this person managed to hack into Lance's phone then...

"What did he see?" Lance asked shakily, "How much did he see?"

When did this stalker hack into his phone? Since when? How much of his personal calls and messages did he see? How _much_  did he know? For how _long_?

Pidge's hazel eyes glanced worriedly to the two Omegas before looking back down at her laptop screen. She hesitated on sharing this, but ultimately knew that she had to tell everyone, "It's been a while." She began, pausing for a second to observe Lance's shocked expression before moving on, "A few days."

"How long?" Lance asked again, clenching his free wrist tightly. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, tilting his head to the side to spot Hunk, not smiling like he usually does, but still trying to show his support nonetheless.

Pidge took in a deep breath, hesitant even now. "Ever since you received the first anonymous text."

"What?" Hunk was the one to ask, "But that means that all this time he was..."

"Yeah." Pidge nodded, confirming Hunk's fears, "If he managed to hack into Lance's phone, then he would have been able to access everything. Contacts, photos, current location, call logs, and even the calls themselves. It would be as if he's using Lance's phone, without actually having the phone physically in his hands. A total takeover."

Lance didn't really know what to say to that. The revelation left him in a complete state of shock, frozen as his shaking increased. He felt fear wash over him. The idea that somebody was watching everything he did, the phone calls with Keith, his messages with Hunk, his texts to Shay and Pidge. They were all out there for someone to see. Not to mention that it went even beyond the calls and text messages.

If their primary suspect is the one responsible for this, then it would explain how Lotor knew where he was before the attack. Other than him hiding somewhere outside the mansion gates, this would be the most likely tool he used to track Lance's location.

Hunk and Keith held onto Lance while Pidge typed away, tracing where the signal had been coming from.

"Among the bad news, I also have some good news." She told everyone, catching their undivided attention, "I've managed to track the third-party signal." She looked up at Kolivan, "According to the beacon, the phone is just outside the gates. Not at the entrance but at the side, hidden among the trees." Pidge moved her laptop screen, showing Kolivan the exact location.

"Have your men go there right away. The creep might still be there." Her voice was serious, staring holes into the guard who nodded, not wasting the time to contact the rest of his men.

Kolivan tapped at his earpiece ferociously, letting them know of a possible suspect being right outside the premises. Not only did it alert Kolivan, but also Shiro and Allura who immediately stood up.

"Are you saying the one responsible is outside right now?" Shiro growled, hands clenched tightly.

"They could be." Although Pidge was skeptical about it. Judging from her enemy's capabilities, she knew they had some knowledge of technology. They were a worthy opponent... Even above Regris' level, "But I don't think they'd be that dumb. Sending these last few texts gave them away, and they knew this when they were taking the risk. Now that they're exposed, they probably threw the phone on the ground or something like that."

Both Allura and Shiro growled loudly at that, barely managing to keep themselves restrained. Only when Kolivan confirmed Pidge's suspicions did they calm down a little.

"Miss Holt is correct. My men have found a single black smartphone hidden in the bushes. The device in question is broken and has a cracked screen as well. They'll be bringing it back for further inspection." The head guard informed while Allura and Shiro relaxed again. If the one responsible was really out there, nobody had any doubts that they would storm out the door right here and now.

"We're keeping it for evidence." Shiro said lowly. The enhanced scent of his anger slowly leaking out of him. Luckily he was conscious of this, trying to calm himself down as much as he could. The last thing they needed right now were strong Alpha scents, especially when Keith and Lance were present.

"I'll work on getting as much information as I can out of the phone. Meanwhile, we'll need to get both Keith and Lance new phone numbers. There's a chance the stalker may find their numbers again but as far as security goes, it shouldn't be a problem anymore. Keith's phone was protected but Lance's wasn't. This left an opening for them to use, but not anymore. This time I'm protecting both of the phones. They'll have no way of spying on anyone." Pidge will do this, even if it's the last thing she does. When it comes to technology, she refuses to lose. No, it's impossible for her to lose at her own game.

"Sounds like a plan." Shiro agreed.

"How long would it take for you to extract the information? And what kind of information would you be able to get exactly?" Allura was the one who asked this time, eyes narrowed and form tense.

Pidge began typing away at her computer again, "It all depends on the phone. If the hard drive is damaged, it will take a while. Also, if it's broken to the point where I can't retrieve anything, then I won't be able to get anything out of it. if that's the case, then the only clue I can use is Lance's phone. If I dig deep enough, I should be able to find the phone's IP address. That would lead us to the provider and even to the exact model of the phone. I could track it back to the person who bought it."

"That's my little sis." The fondness in Matt's voice could be felt.

"But I'll need time. Things like this take a while to crack. I don't know, maybe a week?" She shrugged, "Again, it all depends on the data I'll have at hand."

"At least we have something to go on now." Shiro noted. They finally had a clue, a single thread that could lead them to the one responsible. If it really was Lotor after all, then they would be able to connect it to him. It'll serve as more evidence they could present to the court.

"With that settled, there's something I think we need to talk about." Pidge looked up from her laptop, concerned eyes looking over at Keith before moving to Shiro. The pale Omega might hate her for this. He might never forgive her but at this point she didn't care. This was more than important, and they had to talk about this.

"The messages we got today were outright fucked up. I don't think I need to say that because it's obvious. But, imagine being exposed to it on an everyday basis." Pidge's voice gained on strength, "And that's what Keith has been doing all this time. He's been vulnerable to this bullshit every single day."

Upon hearing Pidge's words, Shiro's face twisted into confusion, and then slowly into dread. His eyes moved to his younger brother, a chill running down his spine. He didn't know what to think of it so he looked back at Pidge, "What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly as it sounds." The Alpha girl hissed, turning to Keith. She tried to remain calm, every ounce of her rational mind telling her to approach this calmly, and so she did. "Talk to us Keith. We need to know what's happening."

"I haven't been getting texts like this everyday." Keith frowned, confused by the direction of the conversation. "What are you talking about? I would have told you if I had."

"Those messages you've been getting!" Pidge just barely kept her voice in check. Her fingers fly up to massage her temples, trying her damn to stay reasonable and keep her temper in check. "You know, the ones you admitted to getting just a few moments ago? When you said you had all sorts of creeps writing shit like that about you? Where did _those_  come from Keith?"

"Dude." Hunk breathed, voice filled with disbelief. "Seriously? You've been getting stuff like that? How?"

The pale Omega sat frozen, confused at first, but realization slowly dawned on him. Somewhere along the way Pidge and he hadn't been on the same page about what he was doing. It occurs to him, suddenly, that no she _hadn't_  been aware that he regularly saw similarly graphic messages like that. Which meant that, no, she wasn't prepared to cover his regular visitations to the ARP site. So Pidge had inadvertently began outing him to Shiro.

The moment of clarity most have shown on his face, because Shay leaned forward and squeezed his knee. "Keith? Can you tell us what's going on?"

Violet eyes flickered over the room, taking in every pair of eyes glued to him, including the sharp gaze of his _very_  upset brother. He swallowed, hands tightening around kneecaps harshly, throat going dry as he was cornered by everyone in the room. Was there a plausible lie that could get him out of this? Probably not. The best he could hope for was a way to twist the situation away from the current topic.

"I think..." Keith lifted his hands in front of him, patting the air. "...we all need to calm down and try to stay on topic."

"That's not going to work Keith." Matt spoke up before Shiro or Pidge could, eyes flickering between the two before settling on the pale Omega. "If you've been regularly exposed to threats like this than we need to know."

"No one has been sending me texts." Keith tries to deflect the situation. "I haven't had people spying on me before this."

"I cannot help but notice that you did not deny receiving threats." Kolivan betrayed him, perhaps unknowingly if the situation with Pidge was any indication. The man's next words proved that little theory. "It concerns me that you have not informed me of such things. It is vital to your protection that I know if you have been the victim of other such stalkers."

Keith sucked air through his teeth. "I haven't been receiving threats."

It was _quite_  a lie; none of the members of the ARP site never Keith was reading their messages. None of them ever actually tried to contact him, or send him messages through the Gane Company that he knew of. So, through pure technicality, he could deny that he ever seen those comments.

"I don't have the patience for legal technicalities right now Keith." Shiro's voice was thick, filled with something strange and far more worry than Keith was comfortable with. "Just tell us what's going on."

Keith bit his lip. Well, that left far less room for him to maneuver. There was no way that he could outright deny seeing threats like the text without outright lying now. Something he couldn't well do after he'd inadvertently confessed to Pidge about the shit he'd seen. "I think there was some confusion."

"Keith's been on the ARP website everyday." Lance burst out, apparently unable to hold in the information after so much padding. He turned towards the pale Omega, face twisted apologetically. "I'm sorry mullet, but they were going to find out anyway and I couldn't stand the waiting."

"What the fuck Lance?" Keith shouted, betrayed, turning to stare at his fellow Omega with disbelief.

"Hey, I had to give up my phone." The tanned Omega waved at the device. "And you were just delaying the inevitable."

"You've been looking at the ARP website?" Shiro asked in shock, eyes wide as he stared at Keith. Sure, perhaps it shouldn't have been that surprising. ARP is, after all, a normal website anyone can visit. However, it was beyond Shiro that Keith would expose himself to it on an everyday basis.

"What exactly have you been doing Keith?" The Alpha asked his younger brother, voice firm and unwavering. Keith was cornered now and there was no way out of it.

"Nothing." The pale Omega grumbled, "I didn't visit the site. They're all lying."

"Oh! Really!?" Pidge chirped in, "Then why did you admit that you were receiving messages like that? You said it yourself, and you can't back away from it now Keith. Fess up, you're exposed now."

"I'm innocent." If they were all ganging up on him, then all Keith can do right now is deny everything. They don't have proof. They don't know anything.

"No, you're not." Pidge pressed, "I'm going to the ARP website right now. Let's see what you've been doing." And she did just that, opening the said website on her laptop, which took her to the main page. Her gaze shot up at Keith, two pairs of eyes meeting, "So what were you looking at exactly?"

"Nothing." Keith insisted.

"There's a page dedicated to Keith only. Pages on both Keith, the Gane company and even Shiro. The users like to post comments on those pages, and that's what Keith reads." Lance fessed up.

"Lance!" Keith growled. He couldn't believe this! And here he thought he found support in his fellow Omega!

"It's the truth Keith. They need to know. I can't stand watching from the sidelines while you read all this bullshit every single day. It's destroying you."

"Destroying me? It's valuable information." How did nobody understand this? "Without this, we'd all be exposed. If we keep checking on the contents of the website, then we have a way of countering the Alphas who post the comments. Just like the case when one Alpha attacked us and-"

"So you admit you've been looking at it!" Pidge pointed her finger towards him, "Ha! Now you're really exposed Kogane."

"Keith..." Shiro breathed out, worry in his voice, "Be honest with us. I would do anything for you, and you know that. But I don't want you to hide things like this from me. Let me protect you."

"I'm fine!" Keith threw his hands up. "I don't need _protecting_  from a webpage. It's not going to assault me!"

"Then how come you've been hiding it from us?" Shiro probed gently. "If it's really fine, if you're so sure that nothing is wrong, then why were you so adamant about hiding it from us?"

"I wasn't!" Keith only half lied here; throwing an accusing finger towards Pidge. "I was pretty sure she actually knew!"

"I can't believe you thought I knew about this and wouldn't expose you." Pidge hissed, moving he mouse to click over the various webpages, eyes boring into her computer screen, unblinking and obsessive as she clicked towards her destination. "See, unlike you, I actually care about your goddamned mental health."

"How did you _not_  know? You're _always_  spying on me." Keith turned on the Alpha girl. "And I'm pretty sure I outright _told_  you I was getting information straight from the source."

"I thought you meant, like, word of mouth or bragging Alphas! Not purposely going in to their hangout!" Pidge snapped. "And I'm _so sorry_  I wanted to give you _some_  privacy. I thought you were watching porn or something, I won't make that mistake again."

"I'm more offended you think I watch porn..." Keith hissed angrily. "...then anything else you've ever said to me."

"Pick your battles guys." Matt butt into the conversation, looking far more concerned that anything else. He turned on the pale Omega, eyes steady and far more calm than either Shiro or Pidge. "How long has this been going on Keith?"

"It doesn't matter because I'm fine." Keith hissed, feeling more and more cornered as more people started turning against him. They were slowly backing him against a wall, he could tell, and it wouldn't be long before everyone else joined in. He had no doubt everyone would have something to say if even Pidge and Lance had turned against him in this. Why could they see this was for the best? That he was fine and they should be focusing on more important shit, like the fact that there was an obsessive stalker out for both him and Lance, or that someone managed to find a way around their security? "We should be focused on working around the holes in our security! Shay and Hunk are going to need their phones protected too! Hell, Allura and Coran probably need to get new firewalls."

"And we'll do so number four." The red-headed Beta male spoke up. "But right now I believe we should address the issue in front of us."

Fuck, _even Coran_  was turning on him now?

"Keith." There was a gentle pat on his back as Shay rubbed circles there, trying to sooth him even now. "I know you can't see it, but you're clearly not as fine as you think you are. Let us help you."

"I'm on the comments thread Keith." Pidge glared. "Now fess up! Or I'll start reading, and I'll do it out loud too!"

"I'm fine!" He tried one last, desperate, time. "I've been doing this for _years_  and it hasn't done a single thing to hurt me."

"Years!?" Lance asked in disbelief. He knew Keith was doing it but for that long? How many years were they talking about here?

"Why are you so surprised!?" The pale Omega turned towards him now, "I've told you I was doing it!" Seriously! If everyone would just stop ganging up on him, he would appreciate it. Was there any way for him to escape this situation?

Lance moved to touch Keith's hand, holding it tightly before squeezing gently. This wasn't alright, not at all. However, if they kept attacking Keith like this, he'll feel more and more threatened. Something like that was dangerous, especially right now in this moment.

"Keith already admitted to everything. He doesn't need to say anything else." Keith already said what he had to say.

Shiro let out a deep sigh, leaning his wrist against his forehead tiredly. Allura sympathized, placing a hand on her fellow Alpha's shoulder.

"I can't believe you've been looking at it for _years_! And you're trying to say it didn't do any damage? How blind can you be?" Pidge hissed, finally managing to find the webpage on Keith. Clicking on it, she found the many articles and comments that were posted about him. She didn't have to dig deep to find the nasty stuff at all.

"Keith..." Shiro tried to compose himself, sitting upright to look presentable. If anything, he didn't want Keith to feel any pity for him. Not when they were talking about something this serious, "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you. Maybe I would have done something to help in your need to look at all... that." The Alpha massaged his temples, more than frustrated.

He felt like a failure. A total and utter incompetent big brother who couldn't even keep his little beloved brother safe. What would Sven and Kuron say if they saw him now? They'd probably laugh at him, and he wouldn't blame them for it.

However, now he had to put his foot down. He knew Keith, and the reason why he was doing all this. His heart was in the right place but it was at the cost of his own self-esteem and self-worth. All of that wasn't worth the sacrifice he made.

"If you don't stop, I'll have no other choice but to block the webpage from our house's and company building's servers. You won't be able to access the webpage anymore, and that's final. I don't want you looking at that again." He didn't want to resort to this but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"I've prevented at least nine assaults on our employees using this site." Keith growled, not at Shiro in particular, but at the world in general. "And that's just within the last two years alone."

Shiro didn't say anything, deciding it would be more beneficial to listen and see, what, exactly was going through his brother's head. Because if they could hear Keith's arguments and tear them down one by one than maybe they could convince that he was _wrong_  and that this whole thing was _toxic_. He didn't want to, he _really_  didn't want to, but if he had to he'd resort to tough love if nothing else. He would wait patiently, gather his information, and strike once he had the ammunition. Patience was his greatest weapon, mastered as the eldest of a set of triples, and he'd use it to ease Keith out of this. But if Keith persisted than Shiro wouldn't back down.

"Keith!" Pidge hissed right back at the Omega, her eyes rapidly scanning the comments thread on one of the articles. "I can't believe you've been reading this shit for years. You need some goddamned therapy."

"No I don't!" Keith's eyes blew wide, turning on the Alpha girl. "I'm fine!"

"I don't want to hear that from you Mr. I-Can't-Even-Go-Outside-Without-Advanced-Notice-Anymore-Kogane." Pidge growled, throwing away all attempts at keeping calm. "I can't believe you've been reading this shit! What were you _thinking_?"

"In the interest of fairness, Mr. Kogane has been this way as long as I have known him." Kolivan threw in, because it was about fucking time _someone_  didn't gang up on him.

"That's a terrible sign!" Pidge turns on the bodyguard. "That just means this shit has been going on since before you were part of the picture!"

"Oh god." Shiro breathed. "How did we not notice?"

"Let's all take a deep breath here." Matt stepped up, turning towards his sister. "Pidge, is this as bad as we're all thinking? And one a scale of one to then, how damaging would you say it is? Keith is clearly biased here."

"This is a twenty." Pidge shot up quickly, "What kind of a question is that Matt? Can't you see for yourself? Keith is scarred and from what I can see right here, it's nothing but bullshit after bullshit. Imagine being exposed to it for YEARS! _Years_  Matt! Hello!" She couldn't believe this escaped her watch. How could this have been happening right under her nose?

She wanted to give Keith his privacy, and she still does! But this pissed her off so much that she felt like throwing the whole table onto the wall. How did nobody notice!? She was so mad. _Mad_  couldn't even touch the tip of what she felt.

"Easy sis. I was just asking." Matt waved his hands in the air, trying to calm his hotheaded sister.

Meanwhile, Shiro tried to face the situation calmly, thinking of possible solutions to the problem. "And you won't stop using the website?" He asked his brother, two pairs of eyes meeting.

Keith looked away, not replying but in a way giving his answer. It was just as Shiro expected. Keith wouldn't give up on this, not even when so much was at stake.

The Alpha took in a deep breath, calming himself before facing the pale Omega again, "Look Keith, I don't want you looking at that website again. I understand your argument, and that it helps us in a bigger picture, but the price is too high. I'll assign someone to monitor it instead. This will take the load off your shoulders. It's not your responsibility anymore."

"There's nothing wrong!" Keith threw his hands up, disgusted. "Stop treating me like I'm some helpless child."

"Stop throwing yourself into toxic situations and we might not have to." Pidge threw in, completely done with this shit, and more than ready to end this shit. "I'm blocking this site here. If you want to look a rapey, damaging, harmful bullshit you're going to have to wait for Lotor to..."

"Maybe we don't bring him up right now." Hunk raised his hands, a shiver running through him. "Like, obviously everyone is going through some serious and uncomfortable stuff right now, but maybe we can all take a moment and remember that Lance and Keith were basically psychologically attacked?"

"Because Keith has been committing psychological suicide for _years_  and no one noticed anything?" Pidge was unmerciful, "And I'm beyond pissed about it?"

"I have a confession." Kolivan stepped forward, head bowed in shame. "I knew about the visitations to the website in question."

" _What_?" Matt yelped as both Shiro and Pidge snapped their heads towards the guard. "Why didn't you _say_  anything?"

"I was unaware of the exact contents of the webpage comments." Kolivan confessed. "And was under the impression that Ms. Holt was aware of the visitations and monitoring them. My impression was that she would surely interfere if anything damaging was taking place. This was my mistake, and I take full responsibility for this situation. If you wish to take disciplinary actions against me or terminate my employment, then I understand."

Shiro fell deeper and deeper into anxiety. No matter how hard he tried to calm himself down, it always returned to hit him with ten times the strength.

_Patience yields focus._

_Patience yields focus._

"At least you came out and confessed." The male Alpha turned to the guard, "However, I'm not willing to forgive you that easily Kolivan. If you knew about this, then you should have reported it to me. This isn't something we can simply overlook."

"You're completely right sir. I apologize." If Kolivan could bow down any further, he definitely would.

"I won't terminate your employment but I'll have you handing in regular reports instead. I want daily updates on our security, not to mention any suspicious activity you may detect around Keith. I want it on paper and on my desk every morning. Understood?"

"Clear as day sir." The head guard straightened up again, as apologetic as anyone had ever seen him. Kolivan wasn't a man of many emotions but his face right now was the closest to regret as it could get.

"Did you block the website Pidge?" Shiro turned to the female Alpha who nodded in affirmative.

"Already blocked. Nobody in this house will be able to access it now." She sent a glare Keith's way, "And even if you find another way to access it, I'll be onto you Keith. I won't let the page load, let alone open on your screen. Your shit reading days are over."

Keith was about to counter but he felt another squeeze from Lance's hand.

"What you've been doing is toxic Keith. You might not understand it now but you will in the future. We'll make you open your eyes and see that what we're all talking about is true. What you've been doing did great damage, and now, it's time for us to start repairing that." Lance hoped his message would get across.

"Y'know." Keith didn't snatch his hand away, but he wasn't exactly happy, feeling more like a damned _child_  than anything else. His face flushed in a strange mix of anger and embarrassment he seldom felt from his own family anymore. He felt betrayed, abandoned, and humiliated by the casual way his brother and bodyguard were talking about _monitoring_  him. And now even Kolivan himself was being thrown under the damned bus. _"This shit_  is exactly why I didn't want to tell you."

"Why? Because you knew we'd stop this shit in it's tracks?" Pidge snorted, unpitying in her mission against him.

"Because you're treating me like a fucking _baby_  right now." Keith hissed. "Like I haven't been aware that this shit is what people think when they looked at me _ever_ _since I presented_."

"Stop _acting_  like a baby then." Pidge jumped up, her laptop safe in her hands. "And act like a functioning human being. I don't know how you got it in your head that this shit was okay, but we're stopping it now! I'm normally on your side, but its pretty fucking clear you need some damned help after that bullshit. I can't believe you're trying to _justify_  looking at this shit to yourself."

"And I can't believe you're talking about _monitoring my every move_  after you _just_  found out that Lance and I have a _serious_  stalker that has been _watching all our phone calls for days_." Keith glares harshly, arms crossing over themselves, nails digging into his own arms hard enough to bleed. "I am _way more scared_  of that shit than anything else right now!"

"Keith! Dude! Stop!" Hunk cries as he reaches over to try and pry Keith's fingers form around his pale arms. "Dude, you're bleeding! Stop!"

"Keith if you have a meltdown than I'm going to have Kolivan sedate you!" Matt actually dropped his tablet in his haste as he attempted to throw himself at the Omega. "Guys! I think it's time to back off!"

"No! Stay away!" Lance stopped Matt before he could do anything, raising his voice. Nobody will touch Keith, not like this. He'd never allow it, even if he had to fight everyone to keep them away. He let a low growl escape him before he wrapped his arms around Keith, holding him tightly yet gently in his hold.

One of his hands lowered down to Keith's own, meeting the point where his fingers were on the bleeding arm. Keith was out of it but it wasn't as serious as Omegas are known to get. He could recover from this. They didn't need any sedatives. Lance didn't want them to use it on Keith.

"Keith, listen to me." He leaned close, his head right next to Keith's so that the fellow Omega could smell his scent. He didn't use his sweet-talking, didn't think there was a need to. Keith didn't want to be babied, so Lance wouldn't dare do anything that would make it seem like he was doing just that. The only hope he had was that his scent would calm Keith down, just like he found Keith's own natural scent very relaxing.

"Nobody is out to get you. I won't let anyone touch you, I swear I won't." He began slowly, focused on getting Keith to relax enough so that he let's go of his bleeding hand, "You're right Keith. Everything you're saying is right. You're doing nothing wrong, nothing at all." He tried to assure, and he really meant it. Maybe the actual issue is that everyone was too overprotective and enraged at the moment to realize that they were going a bit too far.

"Nobody is trying to baby you either. Everyone cares about you, and that's why we're trying to make sure that you're okay. Nobody is saying all these things because they want to cause you any harm." He squeezed Keith's hand just a bit tighter, although gentle enough not to cause Keith any discomfort.

Lance's cheek met Keith's own, leaning against him carefully, "You're not in the wrong. What you're doing is amazing. It's just that your method may be a bit off. We're here to fix that now. Nobody is attacking you. It's okay. Trust me."

He pat the fellow Omega's back, hoping to all gods he knew that Keith would calm down, "Please Keith. It's okay. You're safe."

The bells were chiming softly as Keith shook a bit, breathing harshly through his nose as he tried to calm himself down, because he _was_  in control of himself. Angry, beyond angry, but in control. He focused on the pain first, then only Lance and his words. A small flare of hope blossomed in his chest as finally, _finally_ , it felt like someone was on his side again.

Hunk pried his fingers away, gently placing his hands down and backing away from the Omegas, giving them space as he realized that the best thing he could do right now was back away. Matt, for his part, raised his hands and backed away as well, also realizing that he'd made a mistake in throwing himself at the Omegas.

"I..." Keith started, shaking his head, trying to convey his thoughts. "...can take care of myself."

"I know. You're awesome." Lance pacified the pale Omega. He turned his responses over in his head, trying to figure out the best words for the situation. "And no one is saying you can't, but you don't _have_  to and they're just upset about because it looks like you want to do everything by yourself."

Not that he agreed with what Keith was doing, because that was the _opposite_  of self care. But right now Keith didn't need people arguing with him. Stubborn people like him needed to be eased out of things like this slowly. You couldn't just get a smoker to quit cold-turkey, and Lance figured that this was similar enough. It was too late to convince anyone to agree to ease Keith off the site, especially after Pidge had read that _filth_  that they wrote about Keith, but maybe he could take the steps to get Keith to admit that, maybe, the site was affecting him.

Keith was clearly frustrated by the whole situation right now though, and Lance didn't blame him because they were both still shaken by the stalker and everyone was losing their minds about something else when they hadn't even resolved that particular anxiety yet. The pale Omega growled a bit, still wreaked by everything even as he tried to sound calm. "I'm fine."

Lance hummed, not agreeing with him at all there, but decided not to argue because...fuck... _he_  wasn't okay either. "Well I'm not."

Keith's face fell.

"What the stalker said got to me." The brunette admitted in front of everyone, even Allura and Shiro, because damn if it wasn't true, and it was pretty fucking clear it had gotten to Keith more than the pale Omega wanted to admit to himself. Maybe, Lance hoped, putting that on the table would get the pale Omega to let down his walls a bit.

It worked, the violet eyes softening a bit as his anger gave way to concern. "I don't blame you. That shit was fucked up."

"Really?" Lance hummed. "You don't think I was over reacting?"

"Of course not." Keith shook his head lightly, face drawn in empathy. "Anyone would be shaken after that; no one can blame you."

Lance hummed again, hand squeezing Keith's lightly. "But it's okay for you?"

Keith froze, seemingly realizing that he'd played himself, walking right into a trap. "That's different."

"Why? Because it's you?" Lance asked, trying to come across as empathetic and concerned as possible. He squeezed Keith's hands lightly, face drawn in worry. "Why is it okay for me but not you?"

"I _am_  shaken." Keith tried to explain. "But not for the reasons you all think."

"Why are you freaked out?" Lance asked. "Because I don't think there's a _single thing_  about those texts that didn't freak me the fuck out. I've never got a rape threat like _that_  before, especially one like that."

"I'm used to rape threats." Keith shrugged. "I'm used to getting those. It's the _watching_  that got to me. The watching and you getting threatened. The threats never felt _real_  until then, and the possibility that it could actually happen was a lot worse than a bunch of delusional assholes."

Keith's words made something inside Lance click in place, the weight of it hitting him. This was the answer they were looking for all along, something they all missed. The truth hit him like a rock, suddenly realizing that they really weren't on the same page as the pale Omega.

Keith never cared about himself. That was never his top priority. What he values most are the people he cares about, as well as his employees who he saved many times from assaults now.

It was there for all of them to see but somehow they missed it. Lance felt like such an ass at the moment. How come he didn't realize this sooner? It was there for him to see all along, and yet he was blind to it. He was really a fool.

Lance leaned his face closer to Keith's own, rubbing their cheeks against one another softly, "I'm sorry Keith, for not realizing it sooner." And he felt terrible about it.

"But I'm here, and this is _real_." He moved his cheek slowly and tightened his hand just a tad bit to emphasize this, "And we're both okay, at least for now." What could he say when Keith's words touched him to the point that he didn't know how to respond?

"I think we just figured out why you were so confused earlier. We were all so set on protecting you that we didn't realize you felt the same way." Just not towards himself, which is something they'll have to work on.

Keith nodded, "I didn't do anything." And he was still pissed about everyone ganging up on him, "You all better apologize."

"And we will. I'm sorry." Damn... All of this was a huge misunderstanding on their part.

"But I also don't want this becoming a reality either. I think that's part of the reason why we all freaked out as well." The notion made him worry, "You getting those threats is _very_  real for me Keith... for everyone. It scares me, and that's why I want you to know that they're as serious as the texts we got today."

"Those guys have _no way_ of getting me Lance." Keith fought back quietly. His pale fingers worked their way around Lance's own; trying to reassure the fellow victim in all this madness. "Not one of those threats could actually happen. They're all just delusional fantasies by self-important bitter jerks who don't realize they can't get a date because they're assholes. None of them has the wit or intelligence to get past our security."

It was kind of fascinating to hear who Keith justified this to himself. It was strange, because if their positions were reversed than Lance was pretty sure that the pale Omega would have ripped that hole ridden logic apart in a single sentence. And the tanned Omega was left to wonder how many times Keith had to say those words to himself before he started to actually believe it. Or what Keith told himself before Kolivan and his men came into the picture. How long, exactly, had Keith been doing this?

"You're missing the point Keith." Lance tried again. "You remember how you felt when we got those texts and you saw my name in them?"

Keith nodded.

"That's how they..." Lance waved his hand around the room, gesturing towards everyone who was trying to pretend they weren't listening. "...felt when they heard you were reading that stuff."

"That's different." Keith blows a stray strand of hair out of his face. "Those guys aren't _monitoring_  us. They can't get us."

"You're right." Lance pats his almost-boyfriend gently. "It's not the same, but it's close enough to be scary. You said there were nine attempted assults this year; right?"

Keith nodded.

"Well..." Lance licked his lips. "That means that those guys _really_  mean what they're saying and, if given a chance, a lot of them would really try to hurt you if they had the resources to. Those threats are _real_  Keith, and those people are _really_  trying to hurt you."

"That's why I'm on the site in the first place." Keith burst out, probably not even realizing that this admission completely contradicted his claims that none of the threats counted as real. "The Gane Company is one of the larges employers of Omegas. We have more Omegas gathered in one place than most cities have in their population! We're a _prime target_  for desperate assholes looking for an Omega. It doesn't help that _I'm_  an infamously unbonded Omega, guaranteeing at least _one_  is in the building."

It was the kind of sick and twisted self-blame that Lance _knew_  had to come from that damn website. Add the new context that Lance had from their earlier conversation of Keith's self-hatred, and the whole thing came off as some kind of horrifying internalized victim blaming.

"Yeah, no. I'm n-" Pidge started, but Matt thankfully covered her mouth and pulled her away from the Omegas, shaking his head as he gestured for her to _stop_  and let them work this out together.

"Keith." Lance started a solid minute later. "There's no reason that security couldn't monitor the website. I know you want to help people, and I know you feel responsible for their safety, but putting yourself in danger isn't going to help anyone."

Lance gesture at Shiro. "It's just going to stress out Shiro and make him wonder what horrible stuff you've been reading. How would you feel if _he_  was the one reading that horrible stuff about himself?"

That... Keith never thought about it, "I'd want him to stop." He admitted, slowly beginning to see the group's point of view on the issue.

"And Shiro wants the same thing. Imagine all of the things you'd feel in his place and then think about them." He encouraged, trying to get the gears in the pale Omega's head spinning, "The threat is _real_  for all of us, and that's what we're trying to tell you. It's there and it can strike without you even realizing it. I know you have great security and all that mumbo jumbo but that doesn't mean that something can't happen."

"But it can't Lance. I have security for a reason." It felt as if they were spinning in circles now.

"I know. Kolivan and his men are great but we still want to protect you from the dangers lurking on the website." Judging by the way Keith was looking at him, it didn't seem that Lance's words were going to work, so he decided to try harder.

"What if we agree on a compromise?" Lance proposed, "We'll give it a go and see how it'll work out for us. You'll stop visiting the ARP website and instead, Shiro will employ a full team that will be looking over it daily. Not just one person, but a group of people. They'll see much more things than you by yourself ever could, and they'll be reporting it to security. It will be much more efficient this way and more accidents could be prevented." Hopefully the last sentence will be the one that hits Keith the most.

"If it doesn't work, then you can go back to looking at everything by yourself. I'd say it's a pretty good deal. What do you say?" If Lance was in Keith's position, he would surely accept it. Keith values his staff more than anything else, along with everyone's safety. He can _not_  deny the offer.

Shiro was reluctant on interrupting the conversation but he felt the need to step in now. That's why his voice started out slowly, raising his hand up to his brother to take, "I'm willing to agree if you are Keith." He smiled, eyes on his little brother who looked more fragile than Shiro had seen him in a while, "You don't have to if you don't want to of course. It's your decision and I'll respect it."

Although if Keith doesn't agree, he'll have to think of another way to stop him from accessing the website. It hurt him to see his little brother like this and he honestly felt like a complete failure for not noticing this earlier.

"What if they miss something?" Keith was reluctant to let go. "What if they make a mistake?"

"You'll have multiple people looking over it. Heck, you can have them looking over _other_  sites like that. And they'll be professionals who know what to do." Lance reassured confidently, taking the questions as signs that Keith was giving in. "You be creating more jobs _and_  keeping people safe."

Keith exhaled, deflating under the weight of the rooms scrutiny. "Okay."

"You won't regret it. I swear on it." And he really meant it. Lance was so close to purring that had to physically hold himself back from doing it, half aware that they had an audience. If he purred right at this very moment, it would haunt him for the rest of his life. Pidge would forever rub it in his face.

He did, however, move his head to brush his cheek against Keith's again, just like a cat. Omegas did have many gestures which resembled that of a feline but at this moment Lance didn't care. His inner Omega approved so that was enough for him.

Shiro lowered his hand, staring at the two Omegas in puzzlement. He was ignored, but that didn't bother him at all. The thought that Keith had someone to help him like this overcame everything else, and that's what was important. He wasn't going to deny that he felt a bit pushed to the side but it didn't matter.

Instead of sedating Keith, they managed to get him to calm down on his own, solving this in the best possible way. Not only that but they got Keith to agree to their terms as well. All of their goals were achieved and Shiro couldn't be happier.

The Alpha was thankful to Lance for what he did, and he was sure to repay the gesture. Now only if the tanned Omega could stay-Wait a second! Shiro leaned his chin against his hand, pondering over the idea of Lance staying over. Not only would it be beneficial for their safety, but it would also be good for Keith as well. Shiro had a strong feeling that his brother would approve. Call it a sibling's instinct.

"Allura, what do you think about the idea of Lance staying here?" Shiro turned to his fellow Alpha whose brow rose as soon as the question was asked.

"Staying here? Why?" She was still confused so Shiro went on to explain his train of thought.

"We're dealing with a stalker here. He's targeting both Omegas present in the room so I think it would be logical if we have them stay in one place with strengthened security rather than keeping them apart. It would be easier for us to monitor any unusual activity outside the mansion and we'd have some peace of mind knowing that we have a strong security force guarding them." With both targets together, they'd have a bigger defense set up.

Allura folded her arms, hesitation clear on her face. Shiro didn't blame her, he would probably feel the same way if she asked Keith to stay over at the Alteanis mansion as well. He'll respect any decision she makes in the end.

"It would make sense, but I'm hesitant on it." It was just that fear of letting go that scared her.

"Of course, I'll respect your decision." Shiro noted, "Both yours and Lance's as well." He won't do anything they wouldn't be willing to comply to, "If he does decide to stay, you could visit whenever you'd like. We have a few spare guests rooms that I'm sure he'd take a liking to."

Allura hummed in thought, eyes on Shiro as she thought over her options. She couldn't deny that it would be safer that way. Also it would make it easier for them to carry out their mission... "Alright." She nodded, "Although I have a condition." She raised her index finger up, catching Shiro's attention.

"I'll have some of my security join your team. They could use the extra hand when looking out for a creep." She extended her hand for Shiro to take. The male Alpha nodding, shaking her hand.

"Deal." And they had an agreement. Now they had to break it to the Omegas and see what they think about it. There was also a possibility of them rejecting the plan, which was also fine. They would make another countermeasure to the problem at hand if that turns out to be the case.

Shiro cleared his throat, "Ehem..." Both Lance and Keith were still in an embrace but when they heard Shiro, they tilted their heads to the side. When their eyes met the rest of the group, they slowly moved away, but keeping their hands intertwined.

"Lance, how would you feel about saying here for the time being? At least until the problem at hand is solved and the one responsible is caught." Shiro's words had an immediate effect, Lance's eyes widening.

"Staying here?" As in with Keith? In his house?

"Yes." The Alpha nodded with a smile, "We'll build a larger security force here rather than focus on two separate locations. Allura already agreed so if you're up for it, you can stay in one of the guest rooms."

The tanned Omega remained quiet, letting the information sink in. Maybe it was because he was still shook and traumatized that it took him this long to decide but he liked the idea. Although he wasn't sure if Keith would agree to it. "What do you think?" He asked his fellow Omega, unsure.

"That's your decision." Keith supplied warily, his eyes flickering over the crowded room as he slowly realized that, yes, they do have a crowd of people watching them and that, no, he wasn't comfortable with that. "While it is a good idea to keep us together and guarded, none of that will matter if you're in a strange place and don't feel safe."

Lance wanted to say yes. He really, really, wanted to say yes. Especially after that awful text and everything with the ARP site that just came out. He wasn't going to lie, he _d_ _idn't_  think he would feel safe at home anymore, and knowing Keith was out there with the world's most jacked priorities surrounding the situation wasn't going to make him feel any safer. Being here, with Keith, able to make sure the pale Omega was safe while being protected himself? That was the best outcome he could possibly have asked for.

But he also didn't want to seem desperate. He had his pride damn it, and he had his priorities as well. "Okay, but, like, where am I staying? For how long? Will I be able to build a nest?"

"Lance..." Keith sighed. "...we have guest rooms, and spare blankets...and I'm sure Allura and Coran will be over enough for you to keep up a nest."

"As for how long." Shiro looked a bit sheepish here. "That really depends on how well this lawsuit and an investigation into this stalker goes. I mean, you can leave any time you want, but it's best to assume it might be a while."

"Okay." Lance's eyes shifted toward Shiro and Allura. "What about my cat? I refuse to be a neglectful mother!"

"You can...bring you cat." Shiro blinked a bit, looking over at Allura, before turning back to Lance and gesturing towards the saltwater fish tank on the other side of the room. "As long as she stays away from out fish, and away from Thace's bees, and out of anything owned by Pidge."

"That cat will die if he gets hair on Rover." Pidge promises casually, too invested in her work to make more than a passing threat, and too pleased by the victory over Keith to object to the cat at all.''

Lance gasped, horrified. "How _dare_  you threaten my baby!'

"And you are planning to increase your security; am I correct?" Allura questioned gently. "I am adding my forces, but are there any other security increases you plan to make?"

"Well." Shiro though about it for a moment, taking time to come up with ideas before answering his fellow Alpha. "Other than my apparent new cyber-spying security team and new cellphone numbers there's only one other thing I can think of...but Keith won't like it."

"What won't Keith like?" Said Omega's head snapped into attention at the words, turning away from watching Lance glare hatefully at Pidge.

"If worst comes to worst..." Shiro scratched his cheek here. "I'm calling in my brothers."

That got the rest of the Gane gang to _freeze_.

"Shiro no!" Pidge cried pitifully. "I know you love them, but Kuron is an _asshole_."

"They love Keith too, you guys, and tell want to know about everything going on." Shiro tried to reason with them.

"Kuron's solution will be to stab Lotor." Keith pointed out dutifully. "And he doesn't tend to listen to reason. It won't help if Sven sides with him either. I know he's usually reasonable, but remember that time he became convinced Iverson was some sort of international spy?"

"I'm sorry." Allura cut in. "But _who_  are we talking about."

"Shiro is the oldest of a set of triplets." Keith informed. "You've never heard of them because they kept their father's family name. Shiro uses his mom's."

"They're both basically Shiro." Pidge informs lightly. "But Sven is weirder and picked up his father's accent, and Kuron is an angry jerk who can't control his temper."

"Oh my..." Allura never would have imagined that Shiro had brothers. Triplets none the less!

Lance though back about the picture he'd seen on the wall. The portrait of Shiro's mother and her three children. Her smile, her tired eyes and her love for them... He wanted to meet them. Maybe he'll learn more about her from them? Then again, why was he so interested? Because she was a fellow Omega? He wasn't sure, but he wanted to know.

"They sound like a fun bunch. I'd love to meet them." But as soon as those words left Lance's lips, Pidge shot him a stink eye.

"You'll regret those words as soon as you meet them McClain. And that's if we're all unfortunate enough for them to come." A shiver ran down her spine just thinking about it.

Shiro puffed, hands moving to rest on his hips, "They're not that bad. Besides, I could use the help. With the release day scheduled to take place this week, I could have them help with security as well as the lawsuit. I don't think I'll be able to handle it on my own."

And Keith felt a bit guilty about that. Shiro did look _really_  tired. As if he didn't sleep in days. This alone almost made him agree. _Almost_  is the key word here.

"We'll hire somebody." Mat suggested, "We'll get you another assistant! Maybe I can do double the work?"

"No." Shiro shook his head, "I'd like for them to come. If only for a week." He didn't want to admit it in front of everyone but he did miss his brothers. It would be nice to see them after such a long time.

Keith grumbled, already feeling another defeat coming. Both of them were justified though! Shiro's health was more important to him than Kuron and Sven, always and forever. "Okay."

"Keith! You can't be serious!" Pidge immediately shot up.

"It's just for one week. We can manage." Hopefully.

"Sweet! Looks like we'll be having a party!" Lance grinned as the ideas already began swirling within his mind.

"Don't get any funny ideas. You don't wanna mess with those guys." Matt warned but it fell on deaf ears.

"I'm sure we'll get along." The possibilities were endless.

"You're going to regret this!" Pidge hissed at Lance. "They're basically Shiro if he was insane or overly aggressive."

"I would like to remind you that they're my brothers as well." Keith clicked his tongue, eyeing the girl warily. "And I do love them."

"But Keith." Pidge groaned. "Four brothers with radically different world views living under the same roof? Three of them triplets? Don't pretend this isn't going to be a giant headache."

"I know they can be...difficult." Shiro said the words hesitantly. "But they're my family, they're strong, they're moral, and we need all the help we can get."

"If you four break out into another fist fight in gym again I'm moving out." Pidge sighed dramatically, throwing a tired glare at Shiro. "And if Kuron says one mean thing to Keith I'm throwing him off a truck."

"Oh my." Shay blinked, startled.

"We weren't fighting, we were training." Keith grumbles. "And you call me stupid all the time."

"I have _claims_!" Pidge fires back before turning on Shiro. "When are you calling them?"

"As soon as we're done here." Shiro pulls out his personal cellphone. He places a hand on Keith's shoulder, humming a bit as he scrolls through the phone. "With any luck I can have Sven flown in on the next flight from Norway. Kuron is closer and can be here in a few hours if I can get him a ticket quickly."

"Can't you wait? Pidge groaned. "Those tickets will be overpriced."

Shiro shot Pidge a _look_.

"Yes, I'm stalling." Pidge crossed her arms.

"Again. I'd like to remind everyone that they both love Keith very much and will want to be here for this." Shiro sighed, his thumb lingering over one of their contacts. "They'll probably be pissed once they realize I waited so long to call."

"I can wait to see Kuron knife Lotor." Pidge suddenly brightened. "He may go to prison, but his sacrifice will be honored."

"I'm not letting him knife Lotor." Shiro sighs. Then he suddenly looked uncomfortable. "And I'm not letting Sven shot him either. Just...just let me explain to them what's going on when they get here."

Shiro turns to Kolivan. "Make sure your men watch Kuron."

Kolivan nods. "Yes Sir."

"Right." Shiro claps his hands. "Well, I have some phone calls to make, and more business to discuss with Allura now. Pidge, Keith, why don't you two help Lance find a room he likes? Shay and Hunk can stay the night too if they want. I'm going to make some uncomfortable calls. Be ready to meet Kuron in a few hours; he'll most likely be angry when he gets here so it'll be best to hide out until the morning."

"That's a good idea." Keith took him up on it, dead set on staying upstairs until the morning. If lady luck was on his side, then he won't be seeing neither Kuron or Sven today.

As Shiro separated himself and Allura from the group, Keith and the rest remained seated. That's until Pidge stood up, stretching her body tiredly and with a grumble, "I can't believe this. I hate you all."

"And we love you Pidge." Lance cooed, "Admit it, you love having us here."

"Never." She hissed.

"Uhmmm..." Hunk spoke up nervously, "Is it really okay if we stay here as well? I don't want to impose but after what happened, I'd feel more comfortable being here than back at home. I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway after this." All he would be thinking about were Keith and Lance, worrying if they were safe or not.

Shay placed her hand on Hunk's shoulder, "If it won't cause any trouble, then I'd like to stay as well. I just can't leave after all this." She didn't see the text messages in question but she didn't need to see them to know that this was serious.

"That's fine." Keith agreed with a smile, "You can both stay. We have enough guest rooms for everyone." Now it felt as if they were having a sleepover. Only if it weren't for the circumstances that brought them here to begin with.

Lance hummed, eyes moving onto Keith, "Then why don't you show me the rooms first mullet? Pidge can take care of Hunk and Shay." He pulled on Keith's hand, leading him up the stairs. The pale Omega didn't give him a tour for nothing. He knew his way around, ehem... a little.

"Oh!" Stopping in his tracks, Lance turned to Allura, "Don't forget to bring over Blue. I can't survive without her! Also my blankets and cosmetics! Make sure to get the blue and white ones, and-"

"We know lad!" Coran stroked his moustache knowingly, "Don't worry and leave everything to me. I'll be sure to bring the things you need, along with Blue as well. I'm sure she'll be delighted to explore new surroundings."

Lance gave the older Beta a nod, "Thanks Coran! See you later!" He pulled on Keith's hand again, leading him upstairs and away from the crowd. Being amongst everyone else was nice but there was something he needed to talk about with Keith in private.

Coran smiled as he watched them go, a soft smile compared to his earlier expressions of worry. It seemed that the two Omegas were content now, although he knew that appearances may be deceiving. Still, after what he saw moments ago, he was sure that they would be okay. As long as they're together to support one another that is.

Lance made his way to the empty hallways of the mansion, making sure to walk far enough so that nobody heard them. Maybe he was being a bit too dramatic but he wanted to make sure nobody else heard what he had to say. It was important for him.

"Where are we going?" Keith asked, letting himself be pulled as he followed. The way Lance separated them from the group made him worry, dark thoughts already swirling within his mind. What if there was something Lance didn't want to say in front of the group? It scared him.

When the tanned Omega made sure they were far enough, he turned to Keith, sighing in relief. "Finally alone."

"Lance." Keith spoke up, "Is something wrong?"

"What?" The brunette looked up, realizing that his actions may have been a bit shady, "No, no, trust me. Everything is okay. I just wanted to be alone with you for a bit." He gave himself some time to get his shit together before he would say anything else.

This was harder than he thought it would be. Maybe because of everything that happened, but he didn't want to think about it right now. All he wanted to do was forget the texts ever happened and go back to the time before they read them.

"We didn't see each other for a while, and, well..." His cheeks gained a tint of red color, looking away to calm them. He held onto Keith's hand, not letting go, "We're meeting after we established that we're unofficial boyfriends. That's a big deal for me and I'd love to spend some time with you now that we're together again."

Moving his eyes to look at Keith again, Lance didn't know if that was a good idea. Especially because of what Keith was wearing. "The dress suits you, but it's deadly." Just as he thought it would be. Luckily he couldn't see all of it because of a blanket that was draped over the other Omega, but Lance was thankful for it.

"We should also take care of that." He pointed towards Keith's arm and some of the blood that was still there. "Do you have an emergency medical kit or something? Like the one you used to treat me?" They'll take care of the wound first and then handle everything else.

"Oh." Keith blinked, blush spreading across his cheeks as he realized that, yes, this is his sort-of boyfriend. Somewhere along the line he'd forgotten he'd established this weird but confirmed relationship with the tanned Omega. His confession had been drowned out by the drama of everything that came after. He adverted his eyes, blushing spreading more fiercely now.

"Well." Keith mumbled awkwardly. "There should be one in every bathroom."

Lance nodded. "Lead the way? I'll need some time before I remember where everything is."

"Alright." Keith nodded. He risked reaching out to wrap his hand around Lance's elbow, breath hitching now that he had contact with the forefront knowledge that, yes, this is boyfriend-to-hopefully-be. Lance must have realized this too, because his own breath hitched as well. The were frozen for a moment, marveling in this simple touch. They'd had more intimate touches, far more intimate touches, but this was different somehow.

The ravenette swallowed the lump in his throat, letting his fingers trail feather light over tanned skin as he slipped his arm around the brunette's, locking their elbows together. He found his fingers trailing along the skin of the forearm until they found Lance's own. It was only then that he realized he hadn't _asked_  Lance if this was okay first. He froze, waiting for a response from the taller Omega. Violet eyes snapped up, locking with blue, as the two stared intensely into each others eyes. He waited, frozen, breathing becoming hard to handle as he waited for Lance to do _something_.

Lance didn't say anything at first. He only let out a breath as Keith felt those fingers trail over his, curling around them and locking their hands together. He relaxed into the pale Omega's arm, eyes fluttering a bit, before he finally answered. "Lead the way beautiful."

Keith couldn't promise his whole face wasn't red as he snapped his gaze away and tugged Lance's arm along. He moved along, leading his...kind-of boyfriend...towards the nearest bathroom.

It wasn't a long walk, technically he didn't even have to escort the other Omega, seeing as the bathroom was only two turns away from where they were, but he'd been running on instinct and apparently he'd just ingrained in himself that any excuse to touch Lance was a good one.

Keith found himself sitting on the edge of the sink in one of their smaller bathrooms, blanket pooled loosely from one shoulder now, with a smaller first-aid kit pulled from under that same sink. Lance ruffling through it as he pulled out some alcohol swaps and bandages. He settled the kit next to Keith on the sink, ripping open the packaging of the swaps before he grabbed a hold of a pale arm and began dabbing the alcohol against the bleeding indents. The pale Omega hissed as the alcohol burned the cuts, stinging a bit more than he expected.

"The stinging means it's working." Lance instinctively reassured, pulling back to grab another package. He turned back to the ravenette, a tired smile on his face. "This wasn't what I meant when I said I wanted to touch you. Some date, huh?"

"Thanks for hanging up on me earlier." Keith gave a humorless laugh. "I was upset at first, but now I'm glad you did."

"Y'know." Lance suddenly felt his temper flare as he was reminded that, yes, it / _ad_  been pure luck and Lance's inability to handle all of Keith's glorious body all decorated, and happy, and beautiful, and ready to _move_  those gorgeous hips, that kept the bastard from getting a free show. He almost snarled when he remembered that the bastard had, absolutely no doubt, _seen_  Keith dressed like this. Keith had been so...so...open and honest today. Really, truly, with no stress or delusion honest with Lance, and now that had all be _tainted_  by this fucking stalker. "I'm glad too. That bastard doesn't deserve to see you, any part of you, least of all you're dancing."

"Don't get mad because of me Lance." Keith brought his fingers up, stopping just before he touched Lance's cheeks. "If getting mad helps you, than get mad, but do it for yourself."

"I don't _want_  to be angry." Lance hissed, shaking his head. "I _want_  to forget this whole mess, but that...that..."

Lance leans his face forward, letting his cheeks fall into Keith's waiting hands. He sniffs, instinctively searching for the allspice scent he'd become so familiar with so quickly, eyes sliding shut. "I just want to forget that whole thing every happened."

Keith was silent for a moment, face painted with concern, before he perked up suddenly. "Let's go on our date now."

"What?" Lance snaps back.

"It may not be the best date." Keith hum, his expression becoming a little nervous now. "Or the best time, but I have movies in my room. And video games. And there are snacks in the kitchen we can raid. And my personal bathroom is _filled_  with bath bombs. You can borrow some clothes and...it can be a sleep over...we can build your nest in a room near mind...and..."

Keith visibly deflates. "Never mind, it's stupid."

"It's not stupid." Lance was quick to say, reaching up to hold Keith's hand. He held onto it gently while letting his cheek lean against the pale hand, relishing the warmth. He didn't want Keith to doubt himself, especially after what they went through.

"I like the idea." He admitted with a small smile, blue eyes meeting violet ones, "It may not be a stereotypical first date where we go out to the cinema or to a coffee shop but show cares? We're doing our own thing." They'll do what they feel the most comfortable with. Besides, with the reporters outside, Lance doubted they could go anywhere.

"Really? You don't think it's dumb?" Keith was still hesitant, playing with the hem of his dress.

"No. I think it's perfect." Lance held onto the hand tightly but had to let go so that he could finish disinfecting the wound and apply the bandages, "We can call it our first official indoor date."

The pale Omega raised a brow, a small smile forming on his face as well, "An indoor date?"

"Yeah." Lance nodded, swiping the cotton pad against Keith's wound, making him hiss before the pain slowly went away, "Indoor dates are a thing in my book. Then when it's safer, Lancey Lance will take you out on our first outdoor date. Anywhere you'd like."

"Anywhere?"

"That's right. Wherever your heart wishes to go." Lance's words made Keith look away, slightly flustered.

It was strange that he was so self-conscious of himself now than ever before. His conversations with Lance never made him feel this way, and yet this time, it felt as if he was talking to a different person. No, perhaps that was the wrong way to put it. Lance was still Lance, but the notion that now they were more than friends changed everything. His complete image of the tanned Omega changed and now, he was conscious of every little thing they did. It was puzzling when he thought about it, but then again he couldn't control it either. Not when his face heated up every time his fingers as much as stroked the other's skin.

"I'll hold you onto it then." Keith kept looking away, unable to turn back as Lance began wrapping the bandage around his hand.

The tanned Omega hummed contently, careful to be as gentle as he could when applying the bandage. "I'll let you choose what we'll do first. It'll probably be best for us not to go outside right now. How about a movie then? Is there something you'd like to watch?" He asked thoughtfully but then grinned, "I'll judge you if you have terrible movie tastes. That's how you get to know a person, through their preferences."

"Well..." Keith looks down at himself; still in that damned outfit. Pidge would probably give him hell for it later, when everything calmed down and everyone was a little less tense. "I want to get out of this damn outfit first."

"Moving a bit fast; aren't we?" Lance smirks, but then flinches when he realizes that maybe now wasn't to appropriate time to make such jokes. "Sorry?"

"Don't worry about it." Keith hummed. "Let's get to my room. I'll find us some clothes and we can bathe and get ready first. Wash away the filth of today. Then we can get really ready for our date."

"Sound great beautiful." Lance taps a finger lightly against the bandages he just applied. "But you're taking a bath, and make sure to avoid these band aids. Who's going first?"

"There's more than one bathroom, Lance, we can both get ready. It'll only take thirty minutes." Keith huffed a bit, but was smiling so whatever. What Lance didn't know, however, was that Keith's bathtub was a Jacuzzi tub. "You take my bathroom. You can pick any of the stuff Ulaz gets me. I'm sure he'll be happy they're going to use. And I have plenty of spare pajamas that should fit you."

"And then a movie right?" Lance grins, leaning forward. "What have you got?"

"Netflix."

"And chill!" The smile on Lance's face widened, ready for some nice cuddling. It was slowly getting dark as well so it was the perfect time for a movie. Maybe they could bring some popcorn too? Then again, Keith doesn't want to meet Sven or Kuron so they'll have to do without it. Or maybe he could text Hunk to get it for them?

"But you're clearly underestimating my preparation time mullet." After the stress he'd been though, he'll most likely need more than thirty minutes to soak in the water. Wait... He doesn't have his creams!

Lance gently placed both of his hands on Keith's shoulders, "Please tell me you have hydration creams." Keith's skin is flawless! He has to be using something to keep it this good.

"I do. They're body creams, is that okay?" Why buy a cream for separate things when you can just buy one for every part of the body?

The brunette sighed, slumping, "I guess that's better than nothing." He looked up, "But how come you don't have a face cream? Or maybe a face mask? Your skin is flawless." There was no pimple in sight, "If you tell me it's genetics I'll curse the world for being this unfair."

"Body creams are all I use Lance. There's no science behind it." Keith jumped down from the counter, pulling up his blanket as Lance closed the emergency box to put it back down under the sink.

"Oh... What misfortune befell upon me!" The brunette dramatically placed his hand against his chest, crying invisible tears of sorrow.

"Your skin is nice as well. I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of it." Keith made his way towards the door as Lance perked up.

"You think so?"

"Of course." The pale Omega nodded as he opened the door of the bathroom, "It's nice."

The statement made Lance blush just a bit, gathering himself before standing up. It might be considered weird for some but he was weak against skin and hair compliments. He always makes a point to take care of himself so compliments like these were always welcomed.

Lance made his way towards Keith, taking his hand, "Then let's go take a bath."

Keith smiled, holding out his arm in invitation as he slid from the sink. Lance happily took it as the pale Omega lead them out the bathroom. The trailed down the hall, both in a considerably better mood than before. Both determined to forget what happened today and let their troubles melt away while they hid in Keith's room.

When they reached the room, Keith pulled out several sets of pajamas that he threw at Lance. "Pick which ones you want and take my bathroom. I'll be back soon."

He gathered up some oversized pajama pants and a T-shirt. He sent a quick smile towards the tanned Omega, slipping out the room with his gathered clothing. Now alone, Lance turned to overlook his clothing options. None of them were particularly to his taste, mostly being old oversized T-shirts that _must_  have belonged to Shiro at one point and cheap cotton pants. It was downright blasphemous, if Keith really did end up becoming his official boyfriend than Lance was going to have to vastly help the Omega rearrange his selection. This was just sad.

Lance reluctantly selected a soft, white, T-shirt and light blue pants with deep pockets. That done, he moved to enter the bathroom.

And holy shit! Is that a Jacuzzi!?

Lance's jaw dropped as he marveled at the sight, eyes wide in shock. N-No way! Is this why Keith wanted him to use his bathroom? Damn! Okay, he feels guilty for it. Is it really okay?

Then again, Keith wanted him to use it... The temptation was so strong.

Maybe it was okay? Just this once? Who was he to refuse a _quiznaking_  Jacuzzi! With his mind made up, Lance walked up to the bathtub, admiring it in all it's glory. His eyes immediately landed on a control panel that was mounted on the wall, examining the many options and settings it offered.

A massage! If Lance's jaw could drop any lower, he was sure it would fall off. Okay, he had to talk Allura into getting this. How come they didn't have a Jacuzzi like this!? _Oh_! How unfair the world was!

The brunette spent a couple of minutes figuring out how to get actual water into the bathtub and finally succeeded after pressing the biggest button. He jumped up in happiness when the tub finally began filling up, thanking the gods that he didn't mess up anything.

He really didn't want to make a mess, especially since Keith was so kind to let him use it. Now then! Until the Jacuzzi fills up with water, Lance decided to go ahead and pick a bath bomb. Keith might not have creams but he sure does have his fill of bath bombs. At least he didn't lack in that aspect. Lance definitely approved of it.

Humming to himself, he decided on Sex Bomb. It was a pink ball wit a little rose inside, meant to soften the skin as well as moisturize it. Not to mention that he'll be smelling of roses. Hopefully Keith will like it.

With that done, Lance switched off the water, thanking the heavens that it was the same button he pressed to switch it on. He dropped the bath bomb inside, letting it dissolve before he would get in. Letting out a pleased hum, the brunette began taking off his clothes.

He sighed in relief once his body was completely soaked, not missing out on diving to get his hair wet as well. This was heaven. Now then, how does he work the controls?

Raising a brow, Lance looked over the many options that were offered. The only guide he had were drawings on buttons so he'll have to manage with that. One such drawing showed zigzagged lines, which he guessed was the massage. Hoping he was correct, he pressed it, waiting for what was about to come.

All of a sudden the water began swirling around him in giant circles, making him panic. Quiznak! He was pretty sure that wasn't what he was looking for. He pressed the button again, only this time, it wouldn't switch off.

"Come on... Come on..." He was on full panic mode now, pressing any button he could. That only made everything worse because all of a sudden water began spraying him from places he didn't even expect it to shoot from. This was a full on attack!

What if Keith was expecting this? Did he plan this? What if this was some sort of revenge? Worse... What if it was Pidge's handy work? It could be if she was expecting Keith to use the Jacuzzi. Quiznak! How does he stop the water!?

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" He shouted, bracing himself as the water sprayed all around. He didn't know what happened then but all of a sudden the water suddenly... stopped. Lance blinked, looking around just to be sure that there was really a ceasefire.

He did it! The water stopped! It-Freezing in place, Lance noticed the state of the bathroom now. It was drenched. Everything was wet. Oh no... This definitely wasn't how he planned for the date to begin. Nope! No!

"Why... Why me... I swear if this is your handy work Pidge, I will have your head!" Instead of enjoying the fabulous Jacuzzi Keith had kindly offered, it looks like he'll have to get to work and clean everything. His unofficial boyfriend status was on the line here!

Wrapping a towel around his lower half and gathering toilet paper (the only necessity he had at disposal), Lance began cleaning. He made sure to wipe away the water from the mirror, the sink and then on the floor as well. He didn't know how much time passed, but he was trying to speed up the process as fast as he could. Damn it Pidge! Or Keith! He was here to soak! Not clean! But he sincerely doubted it was Keith's fault, which left Pidge on the platter. The pigeon...

When Lance heard the sound of the door opening, he perked up. Oh no...Then came a knock on the bathroom door.

"Lance? Everything okay?" Keith!

"O-Oh! Yeah! It's perfect! You didn't tell me you had a Jacuzzi Keith!" Damn! A Jacuzzi he didn't even use! He felt like crying as he cleaned the water from the floor. He was only halfway done and Keith was already here! Quiznak!

"I wanted to surprise you. Did you see the massage option? It's heavenly when you soak in the water." Keith's voice sounded so sincere that it was ABSOLUTELY clear that he wasn't the culprit. Now Lance felt bad for messing up his bathroom like this. Keith didn't deserve it. It only prompted Lance to speed up his cleaning.

"Y-Yeah! It was heavenly!" Only if he could have used it!

"I'm going to set up Netflix." Keith called through the door, sounding pleased. "Don't take too long, I'm letting you help pick the movie. I'm going to fix some popcorn in the meantime; you like popcorn right?"

"Yeah!" Lance jumped, and damn he could have cried. Keith was being too damn sweet right now and what did he do in return? Ruin the whole damned bathroom. Well, Lance McClain wasn't going to be a bad date! He was going to get this mess cleaned up and get ready before Keith could every get back with the popcorn!

With that new resolve in mind, the tanned Omega let out a war cry and attacked the pinkish puddles of water. Like a hawke spotting a mouse, he was on every tiny drip and puddle capable of being seen my the naked eye. He went through three towels by the time it was over, and the pajamas he'd selected were soaked, but the bathroom was at least decent by the time he was done.

Lance disregarded the towels in a nearby basket, hoping Keith wouldn't notice, and grabbed the last dry towel from the rack and wrapped it around himself. Pidgeon would pay for this, dearly would she pay, no one snatches away a relaxing soak in a Jacuzzi from Lance McClain and almost ruins a date and gets away with it! With fresh thoughts of sweet vengeance running through his heart; the tanned Omega quickly dried and stepped out of the bathroom.

Luckily, Keith hadn't returned quite yet. So Lance grabbed a random set of pajama pants and quickly threw them on before slipping on a random T-shirt as well. The shirt was loose around him, proving that it _had_  to belong to Shiro at one point, before he balled up his towel and quickly ran back to the bathroom to toss it in the basket with the others.

He quickly dived on a set of pillows and blankets Keith must have set out on the floor, bless him, making a makeshift nest in front of the TV where Netflix was already uploaded.

Lance dove for the nest, grabbing the remote and speeding over to the first movie he saw that he _new_ he liked. Princess Bride it was.

He'd done it! Keith would never know!

Now to plot sweet revenge!

What could he do to Pidge so that they were even? Hmmm... It would take time to plot a revenge as impactful. Nothing beats the sweet relishes of a Jacuzzi! Nothing! He'll have to wrap his head around this. What exactly could he do?

As Lance thought about his vengeance, he touched his hair, realizing that it was still wet. Right, he forgot to dry it. It felt like he was all over the place. Somehow this date was more stressful than he thought it would be, and it didn't even begin!

He made his way back to the bathroom, making sure to dry his hair and apply some of that body cream Keith said he had. It was still better than nothing so it had to do. Luckily the door opened just in the right time when he was done, walking up to the door of the bathroom to greet his unofficial boyfriend.

"Thanks Keith. You're best." He smiled, leaning against the door as the pale Omega placed down the popcorn. He smiled in return, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Don't worry about it. I knew you'd like it."

Oh... The Jacuzzi... He'll never get over it, _never_.

Lance made his way over to the other, both of them making themselves comfortable in the pile of blankets and pillows. "It's not exactly a nest but I think it'll do." He wasn't sure if Keith would feel comfortable sharing one with him just yet so he didn't want to overdo it.

"I know it's not much, but I thought it'd be more comfortable." Keith says, adjusting his pillows a bit as he wraps a blanket around himself as he flickers his eyes over the screen. "I know it's not a _real_  nest, but I figured we'd make yours after the movie. What is this anyway?"

"No, it's cool." Lance replied, rolling a blanket around his waist, but he froze. Keith's question hit him like a hammer to the chest. His head whipped towards the pale Omega, blue eyes blowing wide. "What?!?! How could you _not_  have heard of Princess Bride?"

"By never hearing about it?" Keith quirked a brow. "What's it about?"

"It's only the most meme-able movie ever!" Lance whined, knowing he sounded bratty, but uncaring. "I cannot believe this! This is the greatest of tragedies! We _must_  fix this!"

"It looks lame." Keith snorted, taking some popcorn and shoving it into his mouth with a smirk.

Lance gaped at him. "How dare! This is the _perfect_  date movie!"

"So it's definitely a love story?" Keith leaned in, smirking.

"Are you kidding? Fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, true love, miracles..." Lance gives a _manly_  giggle as he secretly quotes the movie. Keith had _no idea_  what he was in for. This was going to be _amazing_.

"And it's a date night movie?" Keith raises a brow a bit, looking uncertain.

"Trust me babe." Lance leans forward. "You're going to be quoting this movie for _months_."

"Sure." Keith waves a hand idly. "But before I forget...."

The pale Omega shoots up and moves towards his personal nest. He reaches inside it for a moment, digging around, before pulling out a hideously purple and fluffy blanket that, to Lance's great horror, had a little hippo hood and mittens. The happy little hippo eyes stared into the tanned Omega's very _soul_ , and the hood looked like it was a toothy smile.

"I scented this _just_  for you." Keith smirked as he walks up, throwing the blanket around the tanned Omega's shoulders, settling the hood over the brunette's head. The ravenette plopped down next to him, smirking as Lance sat frozen in horror. "I hope you like it. I know how much you _love_  hippos."

"K-Keith." With hair standing on the edge of his skin, Lance slowly moved to look at the fellow Omega, body still frozen and eyes wide in horror, "You didn't..."

"I did, and you're wearing it so I _really did it_." The reaction was much better than Keith ever expected, especially with such a horrified expression on Lance's face.

"Take it off."

"Why? It suits you."

"No it doesn't." Lance grumbled, catching a whiff of Keith's scent. The hippo was heavily scanted. Damn! It smelled so much of Keith that it felt as if the mullet rolled in it for days.

But... Could Keith's smell really overcome the tragedy that is this hippo?

"I'm taking it off." And he did just that, torn between the horrifying attire and Keith's smell. Something was definitely wrong with this date! First the Jacuzzi and now a hippo? Were the gods trying to tell him something? Maybe he was missing the message here?

"Are you sure about that?" Keith asked teasingly, watching as Lance took it off but then brought it up to his nose to sniff. Curse this blanket! Only if it wasn't a hippo!

"Look at it Keith!" Lance made sure to point out the hippo's face, "It's staring right into my soul! Look at it's eyes!" They were black and circular, "I bet it's possessed."

"It's not possessed." Keith deadpanned.

"It is! It'll suck out my soul if I wear it, I'm sure of it!" He was saying that but brought up the blanket to sniff it again. "It's already luring me in with it's scent!"

"That's my scent." Keith pointed out.

"Exactly my point!" Whining loudly, Lance gathered the courage to throw the blanket to the other side of the room. He immediately regretted it as the smell of Keith left along with it. He continued to whine, holding onto the other blanket around his arms.

"Are you crying?" Keith asked, leaning to get a better look at the tanned Omega's face.

"No." He denied, turning towards the pale Omega, "I don't need the hippo." Ceasing his whine, he composed himself, leaning closer towards Keith, "Not when I got the source right here beside me."

But now that he thought about it... "Were you going to send me the hippo?"

Keith looked away innocently, "Who knows?"

"Hah! How could you Keith!?" The treachery! "I'm hurt."

"You'll be fine Lance. It's just a hippo."

"I hate you." The brunette grumbled.

Keith's smirk widened, "But I thought you loved me?"

The sentence made the brunette blush. If they weren't currently on their first official date as unofficial boyfriends, maybe it wouldn't have affected him as much. But now? It dealt a huge blow.

"The hippo is a monstrosity." He changed the topic, using his newfound resolve to take Keith's hand, "And I don't need it when I have you beside me." He took a sniff of the pale hand, making a point so that Keith saw it clearly.

The pale Omega's _entire_  body turned pink at the blatant sniffing. Ha! That would show him. Feeling smug, and a little emboldened by the reaction, he promptly reached over to wrap his hands around the smaller Omega's waist, dragging the lithe body into a cuddle. Keith made a _delightfully_  embarrassed small noise in the back of his throat, which made the tanned Omega smirk. Yes, this was _so_  much better than a stupid hippo blanket.

"A movie cuddle over popcorn is _perfect_  for a first date." Lance leaned his weight against Keith, trying to drag the Omega down with him.

"Lance! Be careful! You'll hurt your hip!" Keith scolded as he was dragged down by the tanned Omega's weight.

"I can't hear you." Lance teased, and while his hip _did_  hurt a bit, the small bit of pain was drowned out by the pure delight he felt from the cuddle puddle he found himself in. He took a quick whiff of one of Keith's glands, reveling in the spicy-sweet scent. Keith was going to _ruin_  him for the smell of mochas and other coffee by the time they were done. "I'm lost in the cuddle."

"If I wanted to cuddle I'd get Hippolyta." Keith grumbles.

Oh, _fuck no_. Lance was not going to lose to _another_  fucking hippo. From this moment on hippos were now his sworn enemy. He would steal _all_  of Keith's cuddly attention away from those fiends. "Don't pretend you don't love this."

Keith would tell him to stop if he was uncomfortable; right? He and Keith had talked a lot about boundaries and communication and such. Lance was aware that Keith was touch-starved, but he was also _pretty sure_  that Keith would tell if his skin felt overstimulated. Yeah, Lance was pretty damn sure. He set aside the doubt and took another sniff of Keith, noting that while the pale Omega did grumble he didn't ask the brunette to stop.

Lance smiled smugly, reaching over and pressing play on Keith's remote. "You better watch this whole dang movie with me. I won't date you otherwise, this movie is a _requirement_  for our potential relationship!"

"I better pay attention then." Keith grumbles. Then he blinks, face lighting up suddenly, an evil little smile paining his pinkish lips. "But you have to watch a moth man documentary in return."

Curses! Looks like hippos weren't his only enemy!

"You said there was fencing? Right?" Keith watched as the movie started, watching as the movie _didn't_  start with the beautiful Omega girl named Buttercup and her unassuming Beta main love interest, but rather with a sick child and his grandfather.

"Wait a moment!" Keith jumped, turning on Lance. "That's the quote you just said!"

"I told you, this movie is meme-tastic." Lance smirked. "There's almost no line from this movie that isn't quotable or hilarious. You’ll be telling people you're Ingo Montoya and they've killed your father for _days."_

"Is /this/ where that's from?" Keith raises a brow. "I thought that was from some action movie or something."

"This movie does have action." Lance smirks. "Fencing, and kidnapping, and _eels."_

"What the fuck am I watching?"

"A movie that ends with four white horses riding off into the sunset." Lance smirks smugly.

"Oh." Keith didn't say anything else but went on to watch the movie. It was interesting in a way that the movie was a story within a story. It was about a grandfather reading a story to his sick grandson who didn't like it in the beginning, but changed his mind at the end.

It really was a rollercoaster and as the film reached the end and the ending credits began to roll, Keith turned towards Lance who had been leaning against his side by now. "That was-" He paused when he noticed that Lance was dozing off. His eyes were closed and his body limp, leaned against Keith tiredly.

The sight made Keith smile, moving his hand through Lance's brown hair. Huh? It was really soft. It felt nice, but even though he didn't want to wake the tanned Omega up, he knew that they couldn't stay where they were either. They had to find Lance a room and build him a nest.

"Lance." Keith began to shake the other slowly, hoping he'll be cooperative and wake up.

"What?" The brunette asked tiredly, grumbling while leaning closer against Keith's blanket.

"We need to get you to your room. It's late."

He received a grumble in return.

"Come on. Don't you need your beauty sleep?"

And that got Lance to give in, "Fine." He stood up, following Keith as they slowly made their way out the room and into the nearest guest room.

The date may not have turned out as Lance expected, especially because of the Jacuzzi and insane hippo influx, but it was good in it's own way. At least they got to watch the movie and cuddle before going to bed.

Hopefully Lance staying over at the Gane mansion was a good thing.

 

* * *

 

A white car made it's way past the Gane mansion's gates, driving towards the front entrance before stopping. Allura opened the passenger door to get out, smiling as soon as she caught sight of Shiro and Matt waiting for them at the door.

Matt immediately got to work while Coran popped up the trunk. Thankfully they only had two cases along with a crate so there wasn't much to carry. Lance may be a messy person but Allura made sure to pack only the necessities. She would be sure to bring over anything else her cousin needs if he asks for it. But for now, it was enough.

"Careful there fella, handle Blue with care." Coran handed over the crate over to Matt who accepted cautiously. As soon as he peeked inside, he couldn't help but be mesmerized by the glowing blue eyes.

"Don't worry. We'll take good care of her." He assured, holding the crate in his arms.

"Please do. She's a valuable part of our family." Coran smiled while two guards approached to take the two cases that were in the trunk. Meanwhile, Allura walked over to Shiro with a worried expression.

"I don't know how long he'll be here but please take care of him. Lance is difficult to handle, especially when it comes to tight security." They've been arguing over this for years and yet the tanned Omega refuses to budge on the issue. However, now he'll have no choice but to comply to the situation at hand.

"You have my word. Nothing will happen to him, to the both of them." Shiro gave an assuring nod which Allura took note of.

The female Alpha turned to look up at the sky and the moon that was shining brightly. The thoughts of her conversation with both Lance and Coran came to mind, her hands fidgeting.

"Shiro." Her voice caught the fellow Alpha's attention, "What do you make of trust?"

"That's a difficult question." Shiro's face twisted a bit, a worried frown on his face, he cradled the crate gently as he moved to place it down. "And a double-edged one at that. Is something wrong?"

Allura paused for a bit, trying to gather her thoughts into an honest and believable explanation without revealing the whole truth, hesitant to out the route of her issues. "I'm must admit...I am...concerned...with Lance's safety."

"I would be too if I were in your shoes." Shiro nodded firmly, face twisting with silent empathy, placing his flesh-and-bone hand on her shoulder. "You love Lance, you're responsible for him, and he's been attacked and stalked, possibly all his life, and he doesn't want to listen to you because he wants to be independent..."

Shiro shakes his head. "The point is; I'm asking for a lot from you. I _know_  how hard it is, especially with someone you love so much, someone you're _responsible_  for. I get it. I'm not hurt you're worried, the whole situation is tense enough, and now you're being asked to send him off to some strange place where you can't always seem him. It's okay to have doubts about that."

"And you're not offended." Allura's brows knitted together.

"I'm not." Shiro shook his head. "I'd be hesitant to send Keith out too. Who wouldn't be after all this? Doubt isn't wrong Allura, not as long as it's not the only thing driving your decisions."

"What do you mean?" Allura's voice had an edge to it that Shiro couldn't quite identify.

"I mean...How do I say this?..." Shiro waved a free hand towards his house. "Trust and doubt are both healthy in limited quantities, but depending too much on either concept is a bad idea. That why people caution 'Reasonable Doubt' when making decisions. And outright distrust is safe...but that's a long and lonely road Allura."

"A complicated philosophy." Allura hummed. "What do you think? What makes you trust someone?"

"Well, there are the big, quick opinion, things." Shiro started, listing off things on his fingers. "Did they hurt Keith? Do the sound sincere? How do they treat people in retail?"

That last one got a smile out of Allura.

"But then there are the little things." Shiro explained, moving to wrap his arms across his chest. "And that's the hard part because there _aren't_  any little things. That's the stuff you build up over time."

"Explain." Allura frowned softly.

"Well..." Shiro exhaled tiredly. "The best way to know if you can trust someone is to just...trust them...but you can't always do that. You can't always _risk_  that. And _real_  trust, that takes _time_  to build. But..."

Shiro sighs. "I love Keith."

"I know that." Allura frowns.

"I trust Keith more than anyone." Shiro nods. "And he trusts Lance."

"Where are you going with this?" Allura frowns again.

"I trust Keith enough to trust in his judgement." Shiro explains. "I've built that trust with him over _years_ , worked through every pain and hurt with him, and I would stake my _life_  on his word. I don't know a /thing/ about Lance, but Keith trust him enough that I'm willing to trust him too, because I trust _Keith_."

"That..." Allura hesitates. "...is risky and complicated."

"Not so much." Shiro shrugs. "Because I love Keith."

"So you've said." Allura frowns.

"That's enough for me." Shiro doesn't know how to explain it better than that.

"And what if he's blinded?" Allura frowns. "What if he's compromised?"

"Than it's his turn to trust me." Shiro shrugs. "Trust is a two way streak Allura. You can have one side only trusting the other, or it's unhealthy. We might not always listen to each other, but we always listen to what each other has to say. That's it, that's how we trust each other, and if it all blows up we take comfort in each other as well."

"Being trusted is a greater compliment that being loved." Shiro shrugs. "Or so they say."

"None of this...answers my question very much." Allura frowns.

"I wish I could do more for you Allura." Shiro shrugs. "But that's the best I have."

Allura is quite for a few long moment, considering, before here blue eyes bore into Shiro's own. "Would you trust me Mr. Shirogane? With Keith's life?"

"I already do."

The sentence made something in Allura snap, standing in place as if a cold wave passed through her. Her blue eyes stared deeply into Shiro's own, leaving her speechless as to how she could respond. She didn't know what to say, nor did she know how to reply to such words.

The female Alpha felt her heartbeat increase for reasons unknown to her. Although she blamed it on the panic she felt, her whole body shook and mind was on standstill. She couldn't stay here any longer. She had to go.

"I have to go." She said, turning towards the car before opening the door as quickly as she could, "We'll keep in touch." She told her fellow Alpha as she got into the car, Coran following suit, but not before sending a wave and a smile Shiro's way.

The vehicle started up, headlights switching on as the car drove out of the premises. They passed some reporters on their way, noticing that some of them decided to call it a night in their vans that were parked in front of the gates.

Allura, however, didn't care about any of that at the moment. All she could do was lean down, hands on her face as she tried to calm herself down. Why was it so difficult to breathe all of a sudden? Why did Shiro's words hit her so hard?

"Princess, are you alright?" Coran asked in worry, placing a hand on her back as the driver drove back towards the Alteanis mansion. The car was quiet, that is except for Allura's quiet sobs.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine." She insisted, wiping away few of the tears that fell down her cheeks. She couldn't afford to break down like this, she had to keep her composure. She had to... for the greater good and her father's expectations of her.

"It's alright princess. You only have the best intentions in mind. When you feel that you're ready, you should tell him what you've been doing all this time." Coran kept stroking the Alpha's back in assuring circles, trying to calm her down.

Allura's sobs ceased, the tears slowly drying from her face. It was strange for her to break down like this, but perhaps the reason didn't completely lie in Shiro's words. Yes, she realizes that what she's doing is deceiving Shiro in all kinds of ways but... What terrified her the most was the notion of just how much her actions reminded her of Lotor and what he did to her in the past.

 _It's for the greater good_. Yes, that's it.

She'll keep going. Even if for a little bit longer. She had to ensure her father's legacy isn't misused, and that the drugs Galra Inc. are developing never make it onto the market.

Her sacrifice was worth it.

Even though it terrified her just how much she resembled _him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MsBluebell: Sorry we're late. That was my bad guys. On the other hand, did you see that hippo blankey? I stan that blanket. 
> 
> BlueStarPaladin: A mix of angst and fluff, like always XD Thank you to those who commented on our last chapter. We love reading your comments even if I'm terrible with replying.
> 
> Tumblr:  
> MsBluebell: [msbluebell](http://msbluebell.tumblr.com/)  
> BlueStarPaladin: [starellas](https://starellas.tumblr.com/)


	10. Battle Royale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Brothers! Brothers and the violence that comes with being a brother. Mentions of past assult.

The morning was dark, deceiving in a sense that one wouldn't be able to recognize if the night ended or not. Dark clouds lingered above in the sky, rain falling down onto the ground to give the earth under it a relief from all the sun it was exposed to the past couple of days.  
  
The rain had its own melodious tune to it, lulling everyone further to sleep by the relaxing sound of small droplets of water falling down onto the ground. It was truly a morning made for sleep, so judged Hunk as he turned in bed. His tired eyes opened to peek out the window, the curtains opened to see the world outside.  
  
He didn't have a calm state of mind to sleep last night. Not after everything that happened the day before. He couldn't shake off the dreadful feeling that the meeting they had wouldn't be the last one. More danger was coming their way and it was upsetting in a way that made him nauseous.  
  
That's why he would wake up from a deep dream, finding himself staring up at the ceiling before his eyes moved towards the window. The rain and dark clouds didn't do anything to help him relax, only reminding him further of the texts he'd read yesterday.  
  
Not only did he think about the texts, but also about his and Lance's meeting with Allura. They were so sure she would accept their proposition, or at least Hunk did, that her words left him in a broken state of mind.  
  
He wasn't allowed to tell anyone, not even Shay who was his girlfriend. Lying was something Hunk hated and when he agreed to the mission, he really did see the good it could potentially bring. But it still wasn't enough to convince him to agree to it fully, no. At the time, he was so worried for Lance that he had no choice but to agree.  
  
If Hunk had declined to participate in the mission, then Lance would surely do everything on his own. He didn't want that either. He couldn't leave his best friend to do all this dirty work alone, knowing fully well that at some point he would break.  
  
Hunk just didn't have it in him to say 'no' at the time because he knew how much was at stake. Now, however, the stakes have changed into something much bigger. Not only would Lance be hurt by this, but also Pidge, Shiro, Matt, Keith and Shay as well.  
  
Keith would no doubt be furious and Hunk felt terrible about it. He didn't wish that on the Omega, nor Lance who seemed to be closer to Keith than anyone else. Would the mission break the close friendship they've established? It most likely would.  
  
And that was scary.  
  
What if the mission not only broke Lance and Keith apart but also him and Shay? He loved Shay from the bottom of his heart and couldn't think of a future without her. He needed her. She was just like a puzzle, fitting so perfectly with his own piece that it was frightening. He didn't want to part from her. Maybe it was selfish, but he really didn't.  
  
Troubled by dark thoughts, Hunk moved under the blankets, placing his arms around Shay's waist as he snuggled close. Betas didn't have strong scents but Shay's wood like scent was still there, lingering weakly around her body as she slept. At a time like this, Hunk wished he could have an Omega's nose because he wanted nothing else but to catch a whiff of Shay's fresh aroma to calm himself.  
  
The Beta woman made a soft noise, coming to consciousness as her eyes slowly began to open. As soon as they landed on Hunk, a soft smile spread across her face. She moved her arms around Hunk's arms, moving herself closer into his embrace.  
  
"Good morning Hunky Bear." She greeted tiredly, placing a gentle kiss on her boyfriend's cheek.  
  
Hunk smiled softly but couldn't find it in himself to do one of his usual wide smiles. Not when thoughts of deceit were lingering within his mind.  
  
"Good morning Daisy." He leaned closer, using the nickname he had given Shay a long time ago. Daisy was a nickname for a person who is as delicate as a flower, which Shay no doubt is. "Did you manage to sleep last night?"  
  
Shay shook her head, a worried expression spreading across her face. She had been moving around in bed last night, a sign to Hunk that she had a hard time sleeping. "Not really. I kept waking up at random times of the night. I had too much on my mind to actually fall asleep."  
  
Hunk hummed, agreeing, "Same. I kept thinking about everything that happened yesterday, and about the texts as well. I think I got two hours of sleep tops."  
  
"Me too. I noticed you were awake but I didn't want to say anything. You looked deep in thought." She placed her hand against Hunk's cheek, stroking it gently, "Did you see the texts?"  
  
"I did." Hunk admitted, leaning into the touch.  
  
"How bad were they?" That's right, luckily Shay didn't see them. Hunk couldn't be any more thankful for it. If she saw them, he was sure it would stay with her for the rest of her life.  
  
"Really bad. It's a good thing you didn't see them Shay. I never saw anything as vile as what I did yesterday." He still felt like puking just by thinking about it.  
  
A cold chill ran through Shay, making her shiver at the thought. The fact that both Keith and Lace saw the texts upset her. Not only did they have a panic attack, but they also had to be exposed to something so vile. She couldn't even begin to imagine how bad the texts were.  
  
A few sobs escaped her, prompting Hunk to gently push her closer towards his chest, "Why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm sorry." She wiped the tears off, trying to calm herself, "I just... It's terrible. They don't deserve any of that. I wish they weren't exposed to such horrible things. Both Lance and Keith are wonderful people. They's so fun and kind, and yet all this stuff keeps happening to them. Why?"  
  
"Shhh." Hunk tightened his hold on the fellow Beta, "It's okay Shay. We'll protect them as much as we can. Right now, it's the only thing we can do."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Hey, both Lance and Keith are strong. I know that what happened was awful but they'll recover and stand up to be even stronger than before. I'm sure they've faced worse things before. Not to mention that they have us now to support them, and we won't let something like this happen again. Never again."  
  
"Still, it's too sad Hunky Bear. Why do these things keep happening to them?"  
  
"Because they're good people. Bad stuff always happens to those who smile the brightest." Hunk moved his hand, gently pushing Shay's chin up so that their eyes met, "That's why I have to make sure to protect you as well. Your smile is one of the brightest I've seen."  
  
The comment made Shay smile, leaning closer toward the other.  
  
"Still sad?" Hunk asked while Shay nodded.  
  
"Then let's make today count. We'll do it together Shay, we'll make everyone smile to make up for yesterday. What do you say about that? We can go and make breakfast? What better way to start a new fresh morning than with a delicious breakfast?" Hunk tried to encourage, Shay perking up at that.  
  
"I could make Keith his favorite pastry. He told me he likes our apple fritter the best." The thought cheered her up, glancing at the clock to see that it was six in the morning, "If we begin baking now, I think we'll make it until everyone wakes up."  
  
"Apple fritter? Are you sure you'll be able to make that here?" It was one of their more complicated dishes.  
  
"I'll manage. I want to do it for Keith." And since Shay had her mind set on it, Hunk knew that there was no talking her out of it.  
  
"And I'll make Lance some empanada. It's one of his favorite dishes so I'm sure he'll love it."  
  
Shay giggled at that, "Lance has a lot of favorite dishes. He loves all of your cooking."  
  
"He does." Hunk agreed, "And I think Keith is slowly becoming a fan of our food as well."  
  
"I'll have to agree." Shay's smile widened, "Then why don't we get to work? I don't think I can lay around any longer. I want to take my mind off the thoughts of yesterday." Shay proposed but was reluctant to move from Hunk's embrace. With a sigh, she gave in to her responsibilities, moving to place a kiss on Hunk's lips before moving away.  
  
"If we manage to make everything in time, I'll give you another as a reward."  
  
"Is that a bribe?" Hunk asked teasingly.  
  
"No, it's motivation." She leaned in to kiss her boyfriend again, soft and gentle before parting slowly. Now with a goal in mind and a kiss, Shay felt her mood lift up. "We'll make today a day full of fluff."  
  
"Got it." After Shay moved to stand up, Hunk pushed himself to the edge of the bed, feelings of guilt lingering around him. Would it be alright to tell Shay now? But she was so happy... He didn't have the heart to take her smile away, not when she spent the whole night being depressed.  
  
"Shay?"  
  
The Beta woman turned around, "Yes?"  
  
"I love you." He smiled, Shay returning it.  
  
"I love you too Hunky Bear." Her voice was genuine, as genuine as it always was. Shay didn't have it in her to lie and that's what broke Hunk from within. If only he had the guts to tell her, the sooner the better. But he was a coward, he couldn't do it.  
  
He'll tell her later, when they're both ready for it, and when they're in a better place. Right now, it would only make the situation worse. He didn't know if Shay could take it now.  
  
After finishing their morning routines, the couple peeked out the window before they would leave the room. "Looks like the weather isn't with us today. I hope it's not an ill omen."  
  
"I'm sure we'll be fine. We'll make everyone smile, remember?" Hunk moved his hand, wrapping it around Shay's waist as she nodded.  
  
"Let's get cooking then." They made their way out of the guest room, heading straight for the kitchen. They tried to be as quiet as they could be, not wanting to wake anyone up this early in the morning.

 

* * *

 

Keith was roused from sleep by a rumbling stomach. Not the most pleasant thing in the world to wake up to at all. It was fair enough, having only eaten popcorn and ice-cream the day before, but it still felt a little too annoying. Forcefully being woken always came with a groggy headache and sore limbs, a twistingly painful stomach on top of all else was just a little too much.  
  
Wrestling his way from under a cocoon of blankets, the pale Omega rolled out of his warm nest, his bare feet landing on the blanket covered floor. The pitter-patter of rain against his window was comforting, but did little for his mood. His entire room was a mess, one he’d forgotten about when he fell asleep last night.  
  
What had happened again? He tried to recall, but his mind felt too groggy to place the memories. There had been a movie, yes he remembered that much, and then he and Lance decided it was late and sleep was necessary, but what happened after?  
  
He helped Lance build a nest, he remembers that much. They didn’t have much to stuff in the nest, so he had to use the blankets he had scented before to help build it, and he ended up going to Hunk for a shirt while Lance constructed the base of the nest. Then he’d come back with an oversized yellow shirt for Lance. He’d also reapplied Lance’s bandages, but anything after that was a blur.  
  
Lance was smirking, that’s all he remembers.  
  
Violet eyes pinched closed, trying desperately to fight off a headache. He needed food right now, and maybe some tea or coffee. He could try to arrange his thoughts after he was fueled and ready for today. There was work to do, and he should probably call Florona now that he’d given her some time for her little espionage.  
  
With some reluctance, fought off only by grumbling resolve, Keith made his first tentative steps towards the doorway. Stepping out into the quiet hallway, he rubbed his eyes a bit as he made his way towards the kitchens, a low growl from his stomach the only thing filling the silence as he went.  
He caught the scent first.  
  
Nearing the kitchens, he could hear someone shuffling around in there. The sounds of various pots and pans clanging together echoed through the hall just outside the room as he neared. There was no sound of sizzling bacon, so it wasn’t Matt cooking, and Shiro knew damned well he was banned from the kitchen so it couldn’t be him.  
  
And the smell…the smell was too plastic to be Hunk. It smelled like someone had gone to a tire factory and brought home a fresh sample of new tire. Keith didn’t dislike the smell, finding comfort in it even whenever he wanted to work on his older motorbike, but he damn well /knew/ it wasn’t something he /ever/ wanted to smell coming from his kitchen.  
  
“What are you doing to our food?” Matt’s distressed voice sounded from somewhere inside the kitchen, probably having just entered through a different entrance. “Why didn’t you wait for one of us to wake up and cook?”  
  
“He seems to have created a new form of nutrition.” Thace’s voice replied, sounding bemused. “Though I am unsure how he has done so with the ingredients gathered. Perhaps we should take a sample to Ulaz?”  
  
“Now see here!” Fucking Coran’s voice spoke up, his thick New Zealand accent punctuating his words. “I’ll have you know I happen to be a fine cook! I provide breakfast for young Lance and Allura everyday.”  
  
“This tastes very similar to army rations.” Thace replied, his voice sounding a bit shocked. “How did you manage that with the ingredients at hand? The food should be of a completely different taste and texture. Were you a cook for the military?"  
  
“How rude!” Coran responded. “My cooking has been feeding the Alteanis household for the better part of their lives!”  
  
“Coran…” Matt’s voice started slowly. “…this is pancake mix. Good pancake mix at that. I’m not even sure how you managed to make it this texture. It shouldn’t even be scientifically possible.”  
  
“It’s a secret family recipe.” Coran huffed. “And I won’t be sharing it with you!”

Keith knew better, he really did, he knew the best thing to do right now would be to turn around and walk away. Pidge kept all sorts of junk in her mini-fridge. And Matt’s workspace had it’s own mini-fridge stuffed with food. Leftover pizza wouldn’t be a bad breakfast. Two-day-old pineapple pizza had to be better than this.  
  
But, damn it, he couldn’t let everyone else suffer this.  
  
Damn it.  
  
Feeling like he was stepping up to an executioner’s block rather than his own kitchen, Keith braced himself and stepped inside the room.  
  
There was goo everywhere.  
  
A goo that reminded him vaguely of that popular children’s program where people threw slime at each other…only more solidly goo. And it was green, and shiny, and how in the world did Coran make that out of their pancake mix?  
  
The red-headed man in question stood at the stove, spatula in hand, wearing a frilly apron that demanded everyone kiss his pectorals Matt had bought Shiro as a gag gift for his birthday. Coran was waving the spatula around like a weapon, scolding at a bewildered Matt and Thace, green goop flying everywhere as he did so.  
  
Keith was baring witness to a travesty.  
  
“How the fuck…” Keith whispered under his breath. They had to get this mess cleaned up before Shiro or anyone else got here. They couldn’t let anyone else bear witness to such a tragedy, especially not Hunk and Shay, they were too innocent.  
  
The pale Omega rushed towards the counters, grabbing the sink rag, and set to cleaning the mess from the surface. He had to get this clean and get breakfast started before Shiro walked in and decided to try and help. Hopefully between him and Matt they could come up with a half decent breakfast for everyone. Maybe some hash browns and sausage? Grits and eggs? Pancakes were out, but maybe they could make waffles?  
  
“Oh, good morning Mr. Kogane.” Thace spoke up. “It is good to see you are well after yesterday’s… troubling… events.”  
  
“No time for chit-chat!” Keith snapped, not meanly, but with a little bit of panic. “Grab a rag! We need to get this together before Shiro wakes up! And we can’t let poor Hunk see this, he’ll think we’re savages.”  
  
"Oh! Good morning number four! I hope you had a restful night and that you're ready for a brand new glorious day." Coran dipped his spatula into his goo mix before raising it up to Keith's face. "Here you go. I know you'll be an honest judge to my cooking! These brutes make immediate assumptions based on appearance alone but they're completely overlooking the nutritious aspect of the meal. It's packed with everything that's good for you so try it."  
  
The older Beta didn't wait for Keith's response as he shoved the food into his mouth. As soon as it made contact, Keith feared the worst. He chewed, chewed, but to his surprise, it wasn't that bad. That is until the flavor hit him like a bull and he had to lean over the sink to spill it out.  
  
"I suppose I need to add more salt." Coran hummed after witnessing Keith's reaction.  
  
"I don't think salt is the problem here!" Matt chirped, trying to get his message across.  
  
"How can food taste so... so..." What was the best word to describe it? "Gooey?" Would Keith ever see food the same way he did before?  
  
"It may be on the denser side, but that's the only drawback to being the healthiest thing you'll ever consume." Coran didn't intend to listen to anyone, humming as he swung his spatula around.  
  
"Oh my! What a mess!" Oh no... Shay's voice made Keith immediately look up towards her direction, dreading the thought that now both she and Hunk saw the mess in the kitchen.  
  
"And we were gone for only half an hour." How did everything turn upside down in such a short period of time? When Hunk's eyes landed on Coran, he immediately knew the answer. "Oh..."  
  
"Hunk." Keith couldn’t promise he wasn't about to cry as he drifted over to the larger Beta, stopping just a foot away and staring into those brown eyes, this man was his lifeline to avoiding travesty. "You're a decent cook; right?"  
  
"Uhhh..." The Beta scratched the back of his head. "Yeah?"  
  
"Then you have to help me save breakfast." Keith left no room for argument. "We can't let Shiro see this. I don't know how Coran got into our kitchen, but we have to get rid of the evidence. I won't subject him to this, not with... them coming over."  
  
Hunk blinked, confused. "What?"  
  
"Shiro has no taste." Keith shook his head. "And Kuron feeds off army rations and deer jerky, he might actually come out liking this. We can't let that happen."  
  
Hunk's face suddenly turned deadly serious. He nodded, his hands coming to rest firmly on pale shoulders, looking the smaller boy dead in his violet eyes as he nodded. "I'm on it."  
  
The room was in silent agreement, everyone nodding towards one another, and like some kind of hive mind they all seemed to just know where they should position themselves to take down Coran. Matt went first, pulling out a tablet and rambling about sudden business as he launched himself at the older Beta and took his arm, pulling the man along. He rambled about business and numbers that Keith couldn't quite understand as they were shot rapidly at the bemused looking ginger.  
  
Thace moved in next, sweeping in to clean up the mess left behind by the Beta man, pulling the pan off the stove and moving it towards the garbage disposal. He ran water over the hot pan, causing a stream of hissing steam to rise as it was forcibly cooled. The guard dropped the pan in the sink, letting the water run over it, as he moved to clean the counters. Keith moved in next, swinging cabinets open and pulling out any ingredients they needed to make literally any other breakfast.  
  
"Shay, you can get some herbs from the greenhouse." Keith promised as he turned to the girl. "I'm going to stay and help Hunk."  
  
"Alright." Shay nodded before rushing out of the backdoor and into the gardens.  
  
"Hunk." Keith turned towards the man. "Work your magic. I haven't seen Shiro yet, which means either he's still sleeping or he already left to pick up one of the terror twins. Either way, we need to be prepared."  
  
"Got it." Hunk saluted him.  
  
Keith knew they didn't have much time. He needed to make some bacon or sausage quickly, before Kuron barged in and tried to find him. Hopefully the smell of cooking meat would tempt him away from smothering the Omega brother. Kuron was the only brother more unbearable than Shiro when it came to being protective, and was /twice/ the jerk about it. And if Keith knew him at all, he knew that the guy would kick in the doors and demand to see him. Hopefully a sacrifice of greasy bacon would sustain him long enough to escape.  
  
That just left Sven. He was terrible in that he was just as bad, but was more subtle about it. He needed a suitable offering as well, but what? Maybe some coffee and eggs? He would be tired from flying all night, so coffee would be good right?  
  
"We are at war." Keith stared at the two men before him, Thace and Hunk, solemnly. "And we need weapons to use against the enemy."  
  
"Your brothers will be fine..." Thace started, but paused as he realized that, yeah, Keith may be right. "...so long as we don't let them read the texts."  
  
"Tea will stave off Sven," Keith informed Thace before turning to Hunk. "And we'll need either bacon or sausage for Kuron. If we do this we may survive."  
  
"This is intense." Hunk began sweating, "I really feel like we're at war."  
  
"That's because we are Hunk." Keith wanted everyone to get his sense of urgency because this was important, extremely so! If they don't get this breakfast done in time then they're done for. He'll be choked by Kuron while Sven goes off to do... Sven things. This will be a catastrophe, he could already feel it.  
  
"Morning losers!" Pidge greeted, coming into the kitchen with a tired yawn. She stopped at the door, taking note of the chaos that was transpiring in the said room. She quirked a brow, hazel eyes on the panicked Keith, "What's happening?"  
  
"Kuron and Sven are coming! We need to clean this mess up and make breakfast so don't just stand there." They needed all the help they could get!  
  
"Keith." Shay returned from the garden as quickly as she possibly could, "I got the herbs. Should I go on and make tea? Or coffee?"  
  
"One tea and one coffee please. Kuron is a coffee person while Sven enjoys his tea." They were polar opposites like that. Whenever Sven would choose a burger, Kuron would choose pizza instead. If Kuron chooses red, Sven will choose blue. Everything they did had to be different and sometimes it was really frustrating, especially when making food. They always had to make two different foods and that always made it harder.  
  
"You're an idiot. Calm down, will you?" Pidge took a few steps towards the pale Omega, stopping him in his tracks by making him trip against her foot. Keith fell down straight on his ass, making him hiss.  
  
"Pidge! What're you doing!?" Was Pidge trying to sabotage him? It wouldn't be unlike her to do it, especially at a critical time like this!  
  
"I said calm down! Geez! You're making this much more stressful than it has to be! Who cares about Kuron and Sven's breakfast! Why don't you lock yourself in your room instead? You'll be safe there." There! Problem solved!  
  
"I’m blaming you if Kuron punches a reporter." Keith hissed.  
  
"Shiro won't let him. " Pidge raises a brow. "You should be more worried about yourself. They're all going to lock you in a tower like a real princess. "  
  
"I'm no princess. Right now I'm a manager. I need to get everything done before they get here, and instead of helping, you're only getting in the way." Keith stood up, patting down his pants before grabbing the cleaning cloth again. "Don't just stand there Pidge! Help!"  
  
"You're a real idiot. Unlike you, I have a brain." She pointed towards her head before reaching out to take her phone from her pocket, "I'm calling Shiro to see when they're getting here. That should get some stress off your shoulders."  
  
The pale Omega stopped in his movements, anxiously waiting as Pidge stood in place, leaning her phone against her ear. It didn't take long for Shiro to pick up, "Shiro?"  
  
"Hey Pidge, did something happen?" The male Alpha replied with a tint of worry, making Pidge sigh. She didn't have the patience for this, not in the morning she didn't.  
  
"We're all safe. There's nothing to worry about." She assured, "Just wanted to ask when you're coming back home with Kuron. Keith is freaking out over here."  
  
Shiro sighed deeply, "We should be there in twenty minutes. Kuron saw some army themed shoes on display so we stopped at a shoe store on our way back." The Alpha grumbled, "How did he manage to spot them out of the car in the distance?" Kuron didn't even make it to their house and he was already being difficult to handle. Then again, Shiro didn't have the heart not to stop. "But this gives you more time to prepare. Let Keith know."  
  
"Already did. You're on speaker." Pidge held up the phone while Keith leaned in closer.  
  
"Everything will be done and ready when you arrive Shiro. Stall as much time as you can." He asked his brother, somewhat relieved that they still had time to prepare.  
  
"Got it. I'll see you in twenty minutes then."  
  
"Good luck." Kuron was already making his presence known.  
  
"Thanks Keith, and take it easy. See you later." The phone was hung up, giving the team a bit of relief. Good. They could manage, they still had time.  
  
"See? What did I tell you? Nothing to worry about." Pidge grinned as she put her phone back into her pocket. She took Keith's hand, guiding him to the kitchen table and pushing him down so that he sat on a chair.  
  
"Just sit here and let us do all the work. You already did more than enough." Pidge crossed her arms, sitting beside the mullet as Hunk and Shay worked on cleaning the kitchen.  
  
"But I can't let Hunk and Shay do all the cleaning! They didn't even cause the mess!" Now this made him look like an ass.  
  
"I'll help!" Matt came running back, Coran right behind him. "Twenty minutes is more than enough to get everything done."  
  
"I can-"  
  
"Oh no!" Matt stopped Coran before he could say anything else, "Why don't you sit down for a bit? It'll do you good." He led Coran to the kitchen table where Pidge and Keith were seated, pushing the older Beta onto a chair before joining his fellow Betas. "We'll take care of everything." He joined the two, deciding on cleaning the counter from the mess Coran had made earlier.  
  
Keith grumbled under his breath, attempting to stand up before he was pushed down again by Pidge. "Nope! Sit down Keith. You're not touching anything."  
  
"Seriously? You expect me to just sit here and watch? Why? I'm not injured!" And he wasn't an old man either! No offence to Coran.  
  
"Yes you are!" Pidge pulled up his sleeve to point out the bandage he had on his arm, "You're a wounded man so you need to stay still! I don't have the patience to argue with you this early in the morning." The Alpha girl grumbled, craving nothing more than a cup of coffee. "I need my daily dose of caffeine to start the day."

"Already on it sis, give me a minute." Matt began the process of making Pidge some coffee while Hunk and Shay worked on putting the dishes into the dishwasher.  
  
"I'm not sitting here. Let me at least make the food." They didn't have enough time! Keith was pretty sure that twenty minutes wouldn't be enough to both clean and get the food done.  
  
That's when both Hunk and Shay turned towards him, "Don't worry about it Keith. We already have it covered." Hunk walked up to the oven, opening it to let the sweet smell of freshly baked pastry overtake the room. Keith immediately caught a whiff of the smell, losing himself within it.  
  
"Shay and I woke up early and made tons of food for you and Lance. It might be a bit too much so we can all eat it." Hunk suggested, walking up to the table where Keith was to place the freshly made dish on it.  
  
"It's apple fritter. You've told me once that it was your favorite so I took the time to make it for you myself. I hope you'll like it." Shay began fidgeting with her hands, clearly nervous as Hunk moved to put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It was all Shay's work. I had no hand in this." Shay never cooked anything like this so this was the first time she made such a meal. Sure she made simpler foods like sandwiches and all that but never a more complicated meal like this. Hunk couldn't be any more proud of her.  
  
Keith couldn't keep his eyes away from the delicious smelling pastry, saliva practically dropping from his chin as he stared in awe. His stomach grumbled loudly, suddenly remembering that he woke due to hunger in the first place. He felt his headache coming back with the reminder, forgetting all about the clean up and even about Kuron. That could wait. The apple fritter takes priority.  
  
"Thank you Shay." He looked up at the Beta woman with a smile on his face, "I really appreciate it."  
  
"It's no trouble." Shay did blush a bit, moving to get Keith a plate as well as a knife and a fork. She placed it before him, glad to be of assistance. "Take your time eating. I'll make you some tea to go along with it."  
  
Shay was a literal angel and Keith loved her for it. How could he ever repay her back for this? "I don't deserve a friend like you Shay. You're too good for me."  
  
"Don't be silly Keith." Her smile was wide, "This is the least I could do. Actually, I wanted to make more but didn't have the time."  
  
"More? If you made anything else, I'm pretty sure Keith would get diabetes." Pidge snorted as Matt finally handed her the much needed coffee she craved, "Your sweet tooth amazes me sometimes." She brought the mug to her lips, letting out a pleased hum as she drank her coffee.  
  
Now she could begin her morning for real.  
  
"It does seem appetizing, but I wonder if it's as healthy as it's good looking." Coran leaned his chin against his hand, observing the fritter while Keith cut into it, taking the first piece.  
  
"It has apples in it so it must be healthy." The Omega noted, taking his first bite. As soon as he did, his eyes began to sparkle, delighted by the taste. This is exactly what his starving stomach needed. "It's otherworldly."  
  
Keith's comment made Shay's blush intensify, "Thank you. I'm glad you like it." The smile on her face was wide, fully content that the Keith Kogane approved her cooking. Her first time making the apple fritter none the less!  
  
Pidge reached out to take a piece herself, immediately approving as she bit into the delicacy. "See Keith? Instead of cleaning, we're sitting here and eating this marvelous food like gods. If you'd listen to me more you'd make it far in life."  
  
"If I listened to you all the time, I'd be an ass." The pale Omega noted, "I still feel guilty for not helping."  
  
"Then how about this. When you're done eating, then you can help. Until then, eat to your heart's content." Hunk suggested, humming to himself as he cleared the sink. The kitchen was already done anyway. It would be all clean before Keith could even finish his meal.  
  
"Alright." The mullet agreed, "But as soon as I'm done, we're cleaning again. Not just the kitchen but also the living room. Everything needs to be perfect."  
  
"Oh my god." Pidge grumbled, slumping down against the table, "You're impossible. Just eat your damn fritter."  
  
And that he did. Keith bit into the pastry, enjoying each and every bite he took. The taste was heavenly, if not the best thing he's ever eaten. He'll have to ask Shay for the recipe later. There's no way he was missing out on such a godly meal.  
  
Everyone was eating and cleaning contently until they heard a yawn come from the door, Keith turning around in his seat to spot Lance wearing-His face instantly gained a tint of red color, blush bright red as a tomato.  
  
The tanned Omega was wearing Hunk's oversized shirt and nothing else. One of his arms was left bare, showing the exposed skin under. However the thing that got to Keith the most were those legs. Was Lance... wearing anything under? It didn't look like he was.  
  
"Morning everyone." The brunette greeted walking into the kitchen, "What's for brea-Oh no! Coran!? What're you doing here!?"  
  
The elder Beta chuckled, "Of course I'm here to prepare breakfast. I can't leave you alone until I know that you've got a nutritious meal to start off the da-"  
  
"Food goo!? You're telling me it followed me all the way to the Gane mansion!?" The despair in Lance's voice could be felt, "You're kidding!? Tell me you're joking!?"  
  
"This is no joke young lad!" Coran stood up, picking up a pan where some of his food goo still remained, "It's right here, waiting just for you."  
  
The sight made Lance almost cry, "Why me..."  
  
"Good luck Lance. That's what you get for coming in here looking like that. You're causing critical damage to Keith's poor gay heart." Pidge pointed at her best friend, a grin on her face, "See? He's out of it."  
  
The sight made Lance smirk, walking up to Keith before leaning against the back of his chair. He reached down, stroking a finger against the other's chin, "Hey mullet, guess what?" He leaned down closer to whisper, "I'm not wearing any pants."  
  
Those words made the other freeze, and by now, he was sure he was malfunctioning.  
  
Perfect! Lance's plan was working.  
  
"You're lying." Pidge snorted, leaning closer toward the tanned Omega to pull up his shirt, revealing short pants under for her to see. "I didn't know you were this sly. The pants are really short." She let go of the shirt, letting it fall down again.  
  
"Geez Pidge! Way to break the mood!" Not willing to give up, Lance moved around Keith's chair, seating himself on Keith's lap rather than taking a chair on his own. He leaned close, making a point to show off his legs, "Don't listen to her babe. What I'm wearing under is all up to your imagination."  
  
Keith was given a sudden and clear reminder of what, exactly, he'd forgotten last night. Lance had changed into this as soon as he'd given the tanned Omega Hunk's shirt. His brains must have realized that his early morning state was not in any way ready to deal with this new reality. Not that he was any better right now. In fact, he doesn't think he's actually having anything close to a cohesive thought right now.  
  
In fact, he's pretty damn sure his brain isn't working at all.  
  
There's a vague awareness that people are talking around him, and his mouth does still taste like apples and cinnamon, but there's nothing else he can quite process at the moment.  
  
Pidge, however, was very much in control of her thoughts. Her lips curled in disgust as she watched the now frozen and red Keith, just sitting there with Lance perked on his lap and arms thrown around his neck. "Damn it Lance, you fucking broke him."  
  
"Oh don't be silly. Keith is fine; right beautiful?" Lance smiled smugly before turning to face Keith. He's smile fell when the pale Omega didn't speak up however. He brought his hand up, snapping his fingers in front of unblinking violet eyes, becoming a wee bit more concerned when the Omega didn't respond. "Babe? Hello?"  
  
"You were too powerful." Pidge sighed solemnly. "Alas, poor Keith, I knew him well."  
  
"Keith? Buddy?" Matt reached over to shake the Omega's shoulder, frowning when he didn't get a response either.  
  
"I can't believe Keith is dead." Pidge sighed, mournfully staring out into the distance. "I suppose I'll have to step up as VP now that Lance has murdered him."  
  
"Quit telling everyone he's dead!" Lance looked a bit panicked, he turned to shake the Omega's shoulders with both hands. "Keith? Babe? Wake up!"  
  
The sound of the front door slamming open sounded through the kitchen, causing everyone to freeze a bit. Muffled voices followed the sound, two men arguing, their words inaudible at the moment. But it was clear who it was by the deep rumbles of their voices. Whatever they were saying, it sounded heated, with increased speed to the words and responses.  
  
It wasn't long before there were heavy footfalls rapidly sounding down the hallways. A second pair followed. Two voices followed, one of them clearly Shiro's, and their words becoming a bit more intelligible as the drew closer.  
  
"-on't get to say that!" Shiro's voice sounded, clearly frustrated. "You don't know anything about it!"  
  
"And whose fault is that?" Another voice that sounded very close to Shiro's snapped. "You didn't tell us anything?"  
  
"Because I knew you would act like this!" Shiro hissed back. "You don't get to decide Keith's life like this!"  
  
"I normally wouldn't, but look where working with you has gotten him!" The other voice snapped back. "You are not the only one that cares for Keith /Shiro/. Sven and I had a right to know about this when it started!"  
  
"I called you didn't I?" Shiro's voice is barely restrained. "I called you both, and you're here. What else do you want from me?"  
  
"You should have called us sooner." The other voice growls back. "Before it got to this level. How do you think Sven is going to feel when hears of this?"  
  
"And what would you have done Kuron?" Shiro seems to break down a bit. "I've done everything I could think of short of assassinating Lotor to get him to back off."  
  
There's a silence between them.  
  
"We're not killing Lotor." Shiro's voice snaps. "We're not dad! We're better than that!"  
  
"Then what do you suggest we do?" The now identified Kuron growls. "You shot down all my ideas. And this guy isn't going to stop, Shiro, you and I both know what assholes like this are like. You think he gives a shit about the law? I know exactly what he's doing. He's waiting for the perfect moment. And you know what he's going to do?"  
  
There's a pause as a set of angry footsteps take exactly three steps. "You and I both know what he's waiting to do. That's why he's doing this. He wants to get under your skin, to make you angry, to make you slip up. Or make him slip. He's waiting for that moment, and when it happens he's going to take what he wants."  
  
"Keep your voice down," Shiro snaps. "What if he hears you?"  
  
The two arguing brothers rounded the corner, freezing when they noticed their little audience. Shiro's eyes blew wide, his face crumbling a bit as he realized that they had, indeed, heard every word between them.  
  
Kuron stood next to him. He was the splitting image of Shiro, from his scar to his missing arm, but more...hobo looking. His clothes were ragged around him, looking old and worn around his shoulders, not helped by the fact that his shirt was flannel. His hair was longer as well, much longer, a good three feet longer. And he had a bit of facial hair on him. It was downright strange to see him next to the clean-cut Shiro.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" Pidge burst out, unable to keep quiet despite the tense silence, "You look like a hobo."  
  
Kuron's eyes narrowed dangerously, though not at Pidge. No, his eyes landed straight on Keith. He stepped forward, unceremoniously pushing Lance right off the pale Omega's lap, ignoring the enraged yelp the tanned Omega let out as he landed on his ass. The man took Keith's chin in his hand, turning his face side to side as he studied his younger brother's state. The gruff man growled a bit when his eyes landed on Keith's bandages.  
  
Dissatisfied, the new Alpha promptly picked up his Omega brother and threw him over his shoulder. The man turned on his heel, Keith still draped over his shoulder, and starting walking out of the room. Ignoring everyone's’ shocked cries and demands he come back. "I'm taking Keith, Shiro clearly doesn't know what he's doing. Don't worry, he'll be safe with me."  
  
"Put him down!" Lance shrieked, jumping up and throwing himself at the man's arms, trying to pull him into a stop. Unfortunately for the Omega, even the entire strength of his body wasn't enough to slow the man down, "You can't just take Keith! Where you raised by animals or something! Rude!"  
  
"He's been living in the Alaskan wilderness for two years." Shiro sighed, shrugging. "So, yeah, basically."  
  
"Shiro! Do something!" Lance cried. Hunk himself nodding along rapidly as he stared between Shiro and Kuron.  
  
"Give it ten minutes Lance." Shiro sighed, massaging his temples before turning to his twin, "And Keith's not going to live with you, Kuron, you could never watch him. He'd end up leading a tribe of bears against humanity with a pig's head on a stick within a week."  
  
Keith blinked a bit, eyes gaining a bit of awareness as he seemed to realize that Lance was no longer in his lap. "Wha...”  
  
"And that's a good thing." Kuron turned towards his brother, holding Keith tightly in his hold, "At least he'd learn how to be a leader of his own pack. It would teach him a few things he could use later on in life." He patted Keith's back to prove his point, "I'll teach him how to be a true Alpha Omega of his pack. He'll lead with pride and he'll be strong enough to defend himself against the ogling Alphas around him."  
  
"Where am I-"  
  
"He's not an Alpha, Kuron. He's an Omega. He can't be a leader of a pack." Shiro sounded exhausted already.  
  
"Don't you pull out that card on me Shiro. You can't stereotype Keith into a role just because he's an Omega." And it wasn't looking like Kuron was going to go back on his words, "You know nothing about true wilderness. In Alaska, even Omega can be leaders of their packs. Heck! Some of them are able to stand on par with the Alpha and fight their own courting battles. All you need to prove yourself in the wild is strength and strength alone."  
  
"Ummm..." Keith tried again, suddenly realizing that it was Kuron holding him.  
  
"You can't prevail with strength alone. Intelligence and wit is just as important as muscle, we've been over this countless times already." Shiro stepped forward, "I agree that Keith should be able to fight, but he needs the wisdom just as much."  
  
"Bullshit! When you're strong, it doesn't matter what IQ or whatever you have." Kuron pressed back, facing his brother head on, "Keith is coming with me. Nobody will be able to find him in Alaska, much less Lotor of all people. It's the safest place he can be at right now."  
  
"Alaska!? Oh no! You're not taking Keith there!" Lance butted in, "He'll freeze to death!"  
  
Kuron raised a brow, finally registering that Lance was there, clinging to his arm to try and pry Keith off the Alpha. Yes, just like Shiro, Kuron was an Alpha. All three triplets were.  
  
Kuron leaned closer, eyes narrowing as he stared down at the tanned Omega, "You look familiar... But I don't think I've met you..." Then when he realized where he'd seen Lance before, his eyes widened, "I know you! You're Lance McClain! I've seen you on the news! You're the one who had an affair with Lotor!" The Alpha growled, more than displeased.  
  
"Are you working with that snake?" He leaned closer, frighteningly intimidating, "You're here to spy for him aren't you? If you are, I'll skin you alive."  
  
As soon as those words left Kuron's mouth, Shiro moved to stand between them, the rest of the group as tense. Pidge joined the fray as well, trying to calm Kuron down alongside Shiro. "Back off Kuron! You clearly don't know what's going on here! Lance is on our side! He's not with Lotor!" Pidge waved her arms around, joined by Matt who came to assist his fellow family members.  
  
"That's right! We're all friends here so why don't we calm down?" The Beta let out a nervous chuckle, doing his best to calm down the situation.  
  
Luckily Kuron complied straightening up before he heard a low growl come from behind him. "Let me down Kuron. I'm not a baby you can carry around." Keith hissed while the Alpha glanced back at him.  
  
"This is all for your own good Keith. I'm trying to protect you when it's clear that Shiro obviously can't. Stay there and let me handle this."  
  
"There's nothing I need protecting from here. As Pidge said, we're all friends." He said, struggling to get out of Kuron's hold, "Just let me go."  
  
"That's right! Let go of my man!" Lance added, earning a growl from the Alpha. Although Kuron did comply, letting Keith back down onto the ground.  
  
Shiro sighed, a hand on his forehead as he tried to calm the situation down, "There's a lot of explaining I have to do."  
  
"Damn right you do Shiro! Who are all these people!?" Looking around, Kuron noticed a few new faces. Suddenly he was very aware that the kitchen was full of people. "And why do you have another unbonded Omega in your house!? Do you realize what danger that puts Keith in?"  
  
"Danger? We're all here to avoid the danger! If we’re all together like this, then we can strengthen the security and focus it in one location rather than many at the same time. All of us being here is a good thing!" Pidge folded her arms, already having enough of this bullshit. It's a good thing she had her morning coffee or she would flip.  
  
"I understand what you're trying to do but having two Omega in one place like this is dangerous! Especially if they're unbonded." Kuron stood still on his position, "People will try to break in just because they know there are two unbonded Omega in here. It's more than risky." He turned to Shiro, "I can't believe you thought this was a good idea Shiro. I really expected more from you."  
  
The said male Alpha grumbled, "Why don't you let me explain everything first? Everything will be clear to you when I do."  
  
"Fine." Kuron pulled a chair, seating himself down before folding his arms, "I'm listening."  
  
Keith couldn't help but grumble at this point, "First of all, you can't just come in here and assume things. I won't let you insult any of my friends, especially not Lance who did nothing wrong."  
  
"And that's why I agreed to listen." Kuron tried to remain calm, "But if your explanation isn't good enough, I'm taking you to Alaska. You'll learn everything you need to know about life there, plus, you'll be safe and far away from Lotor."  
  
"You want me to hunt deer and chew on bones like a dog!? I don't think so." Keith placed his hands on his hips defensively, "Also, I'm not leaving everyone here."  
  
Kuron grumbled, "Then start explaining already. If I don't like it, I'm doing what I deem fit depending on the situation."  
  
Now Lance and the rest of the group finally understood why the Gane family was so nervous about Kuron and Sven coming over. The man was a true definition of Tarzan! Not only did he look like a hobo, but he also had the mindset of a survivor in jungle!  
  
The tanned Omega leaned closer to Pidge, whispering, "Please tell me Kuron is the troublesome brother and that Sven will be an angel."  
  
Pidge shrugged, "Then you're up for a treat. Sven is just as bad as Kuron but... bad in his own way."  
  
The thought made Lance swallow hard, feeling a headache coming himself.  
  
"Ummm... Sir? Would you like a fritter? I think it'll help after the long hours of travel." Hunk, the innocent soul, gathered the courage to approach Kuron, offering a piece of the fritter to the man.  
  
Kuron raised a brow, sniffing the pastry suspiciously, "And you are?"  
  
"Hunk." The Beta extended his hand for a friendly handshake, "I'm a cook and own a coffee shop at-" He yelped when Kuron suddenly pulled on his hand, sniffing him cautiously. "W-What are-"  
  
"A Beta." Kuron noted, "Beta are usually harmless but they can be dangerous when they want to be. I fought one feisty Beta in Alaska. He was a fighter, ferocious just like a bear. You remind me of him."  
  
Hunk gulped, relaxing again when Keith put distance between him and Kuron.  
  
"What did I tell you about insulting everyone here Kuron!? You're not touching anyone and I'm making sure of it." Keith let out a frustrated growl, "Just accept the fritter and let it go."  
  
The Alpha raised a brow, noting how protective Keith was of everyone here. It was strange, especially after not seeing his younger brother for years. He really changed, that Kuron could tell. Although, his eyes soon drifted to an anomaly among the group. "And this old person is also your friend?"  
  
"Old!?" Coran perked up, "You really are a rude fellow! I'm actually quite young!"  
  
Shiro sat down beside Kuron now, set on making sure he doesn't cause any more damage than he already did, "This is Coran. He's here to check up on Lance."  
  
"An employee of Altea Corp then? Were you always this close with them Shiro?" Kuron questioned, not caring if he sounded rude or not.  
  
"Not always, but luckily we've grown closer, both in business and personal friendships. Although the situation at hand forced us all to be here." Which was unfortunate, considering the reason they were all present.  
  
Kuron hummed while Keith seated himself on another empty chair that was beside the Alpha. He'll keep watch over Kuron, not willing to let the pressure of it all fall on Shiro's shoulders alone.  
  
"Sir?" It was at this moment that Thace spoke up, hand on his earpiece, "I've received word that Sven has arrived and is at the front gate. My fellow men are already leading him inside." His words made the Gane members of the group freeze.  
  
Oh no... As if Kuron alone wasn't enough.  
  
"About time he showed up. We have a lot to talk about." Kuron grumbled, remaining seated while Shiro massaged his temples.  
  
"I'll go and greet him at the door. All of you stay here, I'll bring Sven over here to meet you all." Shiro stood up, reluctantly making his way to the entrance door. His steps were painfully slow and reluctant, something Keith noticed right away. He really felt bad for Shiro... Hopefully all of this will help them rather than take more of their energy away.  
  
"You look rather skinny Keith." Kuron noted, "Not to mention pale. Some fresh Alaskan air would do you good."  
  
"I don't need Alaskan air." Keith felt that this will be an issue he'll have to fight while Kuron is here, "I don't want to go to Alaska so stop telling me that I should go. Also, I've been taking care of myself. Shay and Hunk have been helping me with my nutrition."  
  
Kuron raised a brow, eyes landing on the nervous Shay who raised a hand to give a nervous wave. "They're doing a terrible job at it then, but don't worry, when I'm done with you, you'll be able to pick up a boulder with no problems."  
  
And that was what Keith feared...  
  
"Where is Keith!?" Sven's voice sent chills down Keith's spine, making him turn his head towards the doorway of the kitchen like a robot. Why... Why did he have to deal with this?  
  
His worst fears came true when Sven appeared at the doorway, his luggage beside him, along with a backpack he had on his shoulders. As soon as their eyes met, Sven immediately let go of his bags, throwing himself at the pale Omega excitedly. "Oh Keith! I missed you so much!"  
  
Unfortunately Hunk, Lance and Pidge couldn't help but hold in their chuckles, covering their mouths as to prevent them from laughing out loud. Sven's accent had gotten even worse now and him having Shiro's face didn't help their cause either.  
  
Contrary to Kuron, Sven differed from his two brothers the most. His hair was entirely black and cut into a different hairstyle. He didn't have a scar on his face and he still had both of his arms intact. The man was wearing a heavy coat, along with a scarf around his neck.  
  
"It's good to see that you're all safe and sound baby brother! You have no idea how much I missed you!" He squished his cheeks against Keith's own, outright suffocating the poor Omega who was captured within his hold. "Ah! Not to forget, I brought you lots of chocolates from Norway! And some toys as well! You know those little trains and train tracks that kids play with these days? I'm sure you'll love it!"  
  
The rest of the group gave up at this moment, outright laughing tears of pure amusement at this point.  
  
Sven let go of the pale Omega, walking up to his bag before bringing it over to Keith, "I thought you'd like some teddy bears as well! I got you a hippo, a lion and then a monkey as well." He pulled one plushie after another, burying Keith in the toys he got.  
  
"And here is the train I told you about. We'll have lots of fun building this together. Oh! But not to forget!" He ran up to his luggage, opening it right then and there, "I brought you some dolls as well. You loved playing with them when you were young so I couldn't resist. I remember buying you a Barbie doll when-"  
  
"Okay! That's enough!" Keith threw the toys onto the ground, blushing ferociously while the rest of the group laughed their asses off. Only Kuron sat in place, unamused by Sven's apparent affection.  
  
"I'm not a kid anymore Sven! I don't need all these toys! And I never played with Barbies! Don't give everyone the wrong idea!" He was so embarrassed he could die!  
  
Sven hummed, leaning his hand against his chin, "Did you? But I remember you-"  
  
"You remember WRONG! I never played with them!" Kill him!  
  
"But you did play with Action Man. I remember it was your favorite action figure at the time. Not to mention the little train railways. That's why I got this for-"  
  
"Sven please..." Keith couldn't hold in the ferocious blush, only gaining in strength as the others laughed. "I got it. I'll take the toys later but for now, let me introduce you to everyone." He didn't think he could handle any of this. Sven was always the loving brother, showering him with many different toys when they were younger. They were poor and had no money but Sven still did everything he could to get Keith toys, just like the loving brother he was.  
  
Keith loved him for it, and knew that Sven worked overtime sometimes to get him the stuff but apparently the older Alpha didn't realize that now Keith grew up, and he wasn't into toys anymore. Sven still treated him like the little kid he was, and Keith knew that his view of him wouldn't change anytime soon.  
  
"Alright. Let me meet your new friends then. Yohoo!" Sven stood up, turning to face everyone with a huge smile on his face. "I'm Sven. I'm Shiro's and Keith's bro-" He paused once his eyes landed on the tanned Omega, jaw dropping low. He stood frozen in place for a second, making Keith's expression turn to that of worry.  
  
"Sven? What-"  
  
"Oh my! Please take me to the space hospital!" The Alpha quickly made his way towards Lance, taking his hand as soon as he stood in front of him, "Oh gracious and alluring being! Please, will you give me the honor of telling me your name?"  
  
Lance who was still chuckling, stopped, eyes wide in surprise. The action caught him off guard. "W-What?"  
  
Sven caught sight of the clothes Lance was wearing, making him blush, "Gjorde det vondt da du falt ned fra himmelen?"  
  
Lance quirked a brow while Pidge grumbled. "He's saying 'Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?' in Norwegian."  
  
The sentence made Lance blush. Everyone else quirking a brow.  
  
Hunk was the first one to realize what was really happening, voicing it out, "Is he flirting with Lance? The king of flirting himself?" The notion was funny if it wasn't for the weird situation they found themselves in.  
  
"Please, let me hear your angelic voice. Will you tell me your name, my dearest? I long to know." Sven asked again, raising the tanned Omega's hand to kiss his knuckles.  
  
The action made Lance blush even more, especially since Sven had Shiro's face. Seeing his hero flirt with him like this had an immediate effect on him. Never in a million years did he think he would see Shiro's face flirting with him, not like this! But, it wasn't like he didn't like it.  
  
"I'm Lance. Lance McClain."  
  
"Lance." Sven kissed his hand once more, looking up at the Omega, "Not only am I allured by your gorgeous appearance but also your sweet scent as well. I would recognize the smell of sea anywhere. Actually, I live near the Norwegian sea and my apartment has a direct view of the sea. You, my dear, are no doubt a creature of the deep blue. Not only do you smell like the sea, but your eyes are also the exact same color as the clearest of waves."  
  
Damn... Sven's words had a bigger and bigger effect, Lance's blush intensifying.  
  
"Will you let me take you on a boat so that we may sail together in the endless blue?" The Alpha smiled, knowing his charm was working judging from Lance's reaction.  
Keith loved all three of this brothers, no one could ever doubt that.  
  
He was also one-hundred percent done with their bullshit right about now.  
  
"Sven!" Keith snapped, kicking his brother in the shin, taking satisfaction when the man yelped and stepped away from Lance. "What was the one rule we all had about flirting?"  
  
"No flirting with friends?" Sven questioned pitifully, looking damned near ready to cry. Good, let him know how done Keith was here. The ravenette wasn't about to put up with that shit. He knows that the Norwegian has no way of knowing he and Lance were sort-of dating, probably could never have been expected to guess considering, but the rule still stands here.  
  
"That's right." Keith nods firmly, "No flirting with any of our friends! Especially not Lance."  
  
"That kick was weak." Kuron eyed Sven's leg critically, "You've gone soft since we left."  
  
"He hasn't gone soft Kuron." Shiro looks a bit like he's trying to astral project his soul from his body. "He just didn't really want to hurt Sven."  
  
"Awe~." Sven perked up immediately, throwing his arms around Keith's body, bringing the pale body into a crushing hug. "Baby brother still loves me!"  
  
"Have you not been keeping up your dance lessons?" Kuron ignored the eldest brother and circled Sven and Keith critically, eyeing Keith's muscle tone, specifically his legs. He reached over with his flesh-arm, gripping one of the legs and testing the density. "I know it's not the manliest thing, but they were excellent for your muscle control. If you stopped that's all the more reason to take you back to my cabin."  
  
"Oh? Is Keith going to move?" Sven blinked and pulled away, suddenly looking far more concerned. "Has it gotten that bad? I am afraid I do not know all the details."  
  
"I'm not moving!" Keith pulls away from Sven, just barely getting out of his grip. "Kuron is over-reacting."  
  
"I'm not." Kuron crosses his arms. "Unlike Sven, I watch the news."  
  
"You can never trust big-name media." Sven sighs dramatically. "Everyone knows that."  
  
"But you can tell what's going on if you read between the lines." Kuron's eyes narrowed, "I knew something was off, but I trusted someone to call and tell me before things got to bad."  
  
"And I did." Shiro still looks like his soul wants to leave his body.  
  
"Brothers! Brothers!" Sven, bless him, steps in before another argument can break out. "Let us not speak of this in front of the children!"  
  
"I'm not a child." Keith groans.  
  
"I meant Katie." Sven smiles over at their half-forgotten crowd, waving happily at the young girl. "Yoohoo~ Kaite! How are you? I've brought you some of those little Pokémon stuffed toys you love so much."  
  
It was Pidge's turn to go red and groan, her face falling into her hands. "It's Pidge now."  
  
"How delightful." Sven laughs, turning back to his brothers, "But is there a reason Keith doesn't dance anymore? I wanted to get some new footage to show my friends! They've seen all the old videos..."  
  
"No," Keith groans. "Please. God. Tell me it isn't so."  
  
"My friend, Slav, loves your dancing."  
  
"Slav?" Shiro raises a brow before shaking his head. "Never mind, I don't want to know. One man named Slav is too much for me."  
  
"We're missing the important part here, Sven." Kuron growls. "This is a sign that Keith is in more danger than we'd thought. We need to prepare him and move him to the wild where he will thrive."

"If Keith is moving than he should go to Sweden,” Sven muses. "They just passed a law there banning the practice of Alpha courting rights."  
  
"Seriously?" Hunk asked in surprise, brushed off by Lance speaking up next.  
  
"Keith isn't going anywhere! He's staying here." But as soon as he said it, Sven took his hand.  
  
"Don't worry my dear. Even if Keith goes, I'll be sure to keep you company." He held onto the other tightly with a smile on his face, prompting Coran to join the fray.  
  
"You seem suspiciously touchy lad! I don't like it!" The Beta stood up, arms on his hips.

"Okay enough guys! Guy-" Matt tried to calm the situation down, not helping that suddenly everyone began arguing, especially the four Gane brothers. "Uh... Guys!" Matt tried to yell louder, ignored as everyone continued to argue.  
  
"GUYS! WILL YOU CALM THE QUIZNAK DOWN!?" He raised his voice, extremely loud as everyone froze in place, eyes wide and staring at Matt. Even Shiro had his sockets wide open, blinking in surprise. He never knew Matt could raise his voice this loudly.  
  
"Now then!" The Beta took in a deep breath, slightly embarrassed by what he's done, "Why don't we all sit down and talk over breakfast? I'm sure there's a lot of catching up we need to do." He motioned to the tables, everyone nodding silently. That is everyone except for Kuron who seemed rather impressed by the display.  
  
"I never knew you had a beast inside you Matt. Looks like even weaklings have a hidden strength." Kuron mused, seating himself down beside Shiro and Keith.  
  
"Haha..." Matt laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"I'll never look at you the same way Matt." Sven admitted seating himself down between Keith and Lance.  
  
This was the moment Hunk and Shay got to work, serving everyone breakfast as they sat at the table. Both Matt and Coran helped, bringing over the plates and drinks for the rest.  
  
"Now then." Pidge placed her hands on the table, willing to be the mediator in this situation, "First, it would be best if we explained what happened, and why we called you in the first place. Shiro?"  
  
"Right." Shiro chuckled nervously, hand coming to scratch the back of his head. If his brothers were bad before then they were really going to lose it when he explained the entire situation, specifically the texts. "But first...coffee anyone? You two have been flying for a while. You especially Sven."  
  
"Ah. Changing the subject already." Sven smiled lightly, "Tea please!"  
  
"I want my coffee black." Kuron rubbed his brow. "It's been a long night, and it will be a longer day still."  
  
"I want more coffee too." Pidge says, raising her cup. "I'm clearly going to need it."  
  
Shay nodded, her inner barista shinning through as she set out to work, preparing both tea and coffee for the new additions to the table. She sat the drinks before them, nodding as she was thanked. Well, Kuron praised her efficiency and stated that while she wouldn't survive the wild, he would provide food in exchange for coffee should she ever decide to give up city life, so she decided that counted as a compliment.

Now that everyone was seated and served, even the still reluctantly there Thace, there was no excuse Shiro could use to put off the conversation. So, taking a deep breath first, he started speaking. "The reason I called you both here is because we've found ourselves in a bit of a...situation..."  
  
"An aggressive courter; yes?" Sven asked, cutting into his bacon, "Or so I've guessed from what little I've heard. Though, it must be very serious if you haven't just let your security handle him."  
  
"It's a bit more complicated than that." Shiro frowns lightly, pausing as he tries to figure out how to break the news to his brothers. Kuron, at least, had been watching the news a bit and had an idea, but Sven had been in a whole other country and had no idea what was going on. "Well..."  
  
"The CEO of another company has been assaulting Keith's friends." Pidge decided to break the news bluntly as possible, already sensing that Shiro was just going to beat around the bush until Kuron exploded. Though she specifically didn't mention Lance's name. "He's been basically aggressively stalking Keith for the last couple of months. Bought out all of his favorite restaurants, scented out his safe-spots, interrupting business, etcetera."  
  
"So, normal behavior for over-possessive Alphas." Kuron snorted, taking a sip of his coffee. "And now he's getting handy and aggressive with people because he's not getting any."  
  
"This is why Sweden banned this." Sven frowns, "But it's moved on to outside assault? Concerning as that is, and I am mad that I was not told of this in any of our phone calls, it isn't something you couldn't handle on your own Shiro. So why are we here?"  
  
"There's another element that's recently been added to it." Keith prods lightly.  
  
Kuron's eyes narrow suspiciously, "What kind of element?"  
  
"First, I'm going to need you both to promise not to do anything drastic." Shiro warns slowly, as he pulls out his cellphone. "But we have another... more worrisome... stalker who has caused some concerns and most certainly not functioning within the legal limits of courting. We have no proof it's the same man, but..."  
  
Shiro shifts uncomfortably. "The reason I wanted you both here is because there is legitimate danger to both the Omega present now. I'll let Pidge explain once you've read this. I warn you though, it's graphic."  
  
With that, Shiro handed Sven the phone, flinching as his twin took it and held it between himself and Kuron to read. Everyone in the room held their breath, most of their eyes on Kuron, and waited for whatever would happen next. Keith, for his part, took hold of Shiro's hand and held on to it firmly, ready to hold on for dear life if Kuron decided that the text were most definitely enough to take him. Lance, as well, held onto Hunk's arm just in case. Pidge ducked down as well, bringing her plate and coffee with her as she hid under the table, Matt joining her as she did.  
  
Thace, the poor soul, bravely decided that he would be responsible for helping stop whatever was about to happen and readied himself to spring forward.  
  
Unfortunately, as soon as the two brothers finished reading the texts, Kuron stood up, throwing the phone harshly on the ground. It broke into a million tiny pieces, making everyone flinch in surprise. Thace quickly took action, reaching to hold onto Kuron's hand.  
  
"Sir, please calm down. It won't help the situation at hand." The guard pleaded while Kuron growled ferociously, standing up in front of the table. His growl intensified, hands reaching to grab the edges of the table with the intentions to flip it, that is until Thace stopped him.  
  
The enraged Alpha was pushed back by the guard who made sure Kuron kept a safe distance away from the rest. "Sir, please calm down. Think about the Omega present in the room."  
  
"I am thinking about the Omega!" Kuron turned to look at Shiro and Keith, hands clenched tightly, "I can't believe you didn't call me right away when this happened Shiro! That's it! I'm killing Lotor!" The Alpha marched for the entrance door, but luckily a group of guards who had heard the commotion came flocking in, throwing themselves onto Kuron and making him fall down onto the ground.  
  
The Alpha struggled under the weights of the guards, trying to free himself, "Let go you fools! I need to end everything once and for all!"  
  
Shiro who had expected the worst, quickly got up, looking at his shattered phone. Looks like he'll have to get a new one... "I warned you to keep it calm Kuron! Now you've traumatised our guests!"  
  
"Do you think I give a shit about that? Did you even see the texts Shiro!? Did you!? Because I have a feeling the two of us saw two very different messages if you're not out right now trying to assassinate Lotor!"  
  
"We don't even know if Lotor is the culprit!" Pidge gathered the courage to peek from under the table, deeming it unsafe to stay hidden under it. "I'm looking for the stalker right now. I have a program in my room that's currently trying to pinpoint the IP Address of the phone used to send those texts. We'll get him but right now you need to calm down."  
  
"I can't believe this! You're all just sitting around and being all happy while this is all happening? I'm deeply disappointed in you Shiro." Kuron growled, struggling against the guards.  
  
"This is shocking." Everyone's eyes moved to Sven next, fearful of what he might do after seeing the texts. They braced themselves for another outburst but instead of that, they watched as the Alpha moved quickly, catching Keith in a tight embrace.  
  
"I'm so sorry you had to go through this baby brother. But it's okay now, we're here to help." He tightened his hold on the other, reaching out to capture Lance into the embrace as well, now holding onto the two Omega tightly.  
  
"I never saw something so vile in my entire life. We'll definitely get the one responsible, even if I have to do it by myself." Sven swore, choking the two as he held onto them tightly.  
  
"S-Sven! I think it's time you let go." Shiro ran up to them, separating the two Omegas from the shocked Alpha. "Keith! Are you okay?"  
  
"I think I can see the stars." The pale Omega grumbled weakly, but was now content that Sven let go.  
  
"At least it wasn't as bad as Tarzan's reaction over there." Lance pointed to Kuron who growled.  
  
"Will you let me go now? I have work to do."  
  
"Killing Lotor? Not on my watch Kuron." Shiro folded his arms, seating himself back down. "You'll stay down there until you're fully calm. I can't have you freaking out in front of Keith or Lance. They went through enough."  
  
Kuron grumbled, determined to get out of the guards' hold but failing miserably.  
  
"But what do we know so far about the stalker?" Sven turned to Pidge, "Any leads?"  
  
The female Alpha shook her head, "As I said, we only have the phone as a lead right now. With the information I have, I should be able to find out who purchased the phone. I'll have the identity of the stalker tomorrow, or possibly the day after tomorrow at the latest."  
  
"Seriously!?" Hunk asked in surprise, relieved by the information.  
  
"Of course. Who do you think I am Hunk?" Pidge sat back down on her chair, sipping on her coffee, "When it comes to technology, there's nothing I can't do."  
  
"That's my little sister." Matt cried tears of fondness, "I'm so proud."  
  
"You should be damn proud! I'm working my ass off for these two. I expect a reward by the end of all this. That is bringing Lotor down." It will give her the greatest of pleasures.  
  
Shiro smiled widely, proud of Pidge himself, "That's great to hear." He couldn't wait to take legal action against that person once they found out who they were. And if it really was Lotor, "But for now, shall we continue with the breakfast? We'll let Kuron calm down while we eat."  
  
"Hey! Cowards! Let me go and we'll-"  
  
"You must be traumatized Keith. How have you been doing lately? Well, except for... all that happened." Sven asked thoughtfully, turning to his baby brother worriedly. He noticed Keith's messy hair, pushing it out of his face like the natural mother hen he was. It looked like Hunk had competition to face.  
  
The pale Omega shrugged, "Apart from everything else? Fine I guess." Still, how could he be fine after having so many panic attacks in such a short period of time?  
  
"That's good to hear. I don't want you to think about the texts anymore, so maybe it'll be best if we stopped talking about them for now." Sven took his utensils before cutting into Keith's eggs. The Omega raised a brow, watching as Sven brought the egg up to his mouth, intending to feed him.  
  
"Are you trying to feed me?" Keith asked bluntly, prompting Sven to push the food against his mouth.  
  
"Just like the old days. Let me reminiscence baby brother. I didn't see you for years." He smiled, nagging the Omega to accept.  
  
With a sigh, and a blush, Keith accepted, biting into the food and earning giggles from the rest of the group.  
  
"Would you like a napkin Keith? You know, in case you mess up your shirt." Pidge teased, chuckling in amusement. Lance watched in glee as well, that is until Sven began cutting his own food, raising it up to his lips.  
  
"And don't think I forgot about you my dearest. Open up." Sven smiled while Lance blushed, earning chuckles from Hunk, Shay and Coran. Not being able to resist Shiro's kind face, Lance accepted before looking away. Damn it!  
  
"Anyway." Shiro sighed, taking a sip of his own coffee, "That's why we called you here, so that you can help us solve the problem at hand."  
  
"Of course. I would do anything for our baby brother." Sven gave a delighted hum. Done cutting Lance's food, Sven moved on to Pidge's, grabbing her plate and sliding it away from her before she could do anything to stop him. The girl hissed, but knew fighting the larger Alpha was a losing battle and accepted the babying. It became very clear, very quickly, that while Keith and Lance would clearly become his favorite targets, Sven's big brothering wasn't limited to them, because he quickly moved on to Shay's plate as well.  
  
Kuron, meanwhile, had somehow managed to get an arm free and flipped off his brothers. "When I am done preparing them there will be no Alpha in the world that would dare challenge them."  
  
"That's what you said when you taught Keith to knife fight." Shiro grumbled, glancing down at his pinned brother.  
  
"And it worked when we were poor." Kuron looked way too satisfied for someone who had a team of guards holding him down. "Remember Sendak? I was never more proud."  
  
"You're still poor." Shiro shot back. "You live in the freezing mountains, in a log cabin, in the wilderness. You have an outhouse."  
  
"An outhouse." Lance looked particularly distressed at the comment. "And you wanted to take Keith there?"  
  
"I live as I choose to." Kuron snarled at the tanned Omega, causing Lance to back off a bit from the aggressive Alpha.  
  
"Just let me buy you a damn house Kuron." Shiro sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It can even be one of those house-boats. I hear those are popular with Alaskans."  
  
"I am happy where I am." Kuron glares at Shiro. "If I wanted more I would be here."  
  
"Would you like some more food?" Hunk asked, kneeling next to the still pinned Kuron, willing to take the risk now. "You seem like a bacon kind of guy."  
  
"Thank you, Beta man." Kuron grumbled, still not actually knowing Hunk's name, but satisfied enough with the sacrificial offering to let the Beta know of his satisfaction. "Should you ever find yourself without food I will provide you meat in return for this."  
  
"Ahhh..." Hunk scratched the back of his head, confused. "...thanks?"  
  
"Don't mind him." Matt reached over to pat Hunk's shoulder, "That's just his weird way of saying thanks. Just take the compliment for what it is."  
  
"Never mind him." Sven cut in, bringing his arms around Lance and Keith again in a giant hug. "I must tell you about how things have been going for me! I have been enjoying myself very much since we last saw each other. Oh! I cannot believe we missed Christmas twice in a row! We've all been so busy!"  
  
"It's alright Sven." Keith pats the man's arm, trying to get him to let go. "Now let go before we run out of air."  
  
"Things have been going so well for me," Sven ignored his brother, only hugging the two Omega tighter to his body. "You simply must come see my apartment sometime!"  
  
"Sven, let them go." Matt sighed, rubbing his forehead. Sven rubbed his face against his little brother's neck, almost outright cuddling him in front of everyone. Only then did he let the Omegas go, moving to eat his breakfast.  
  
"I was hoping you two would help guard the house for a while." Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose, "I wanted the extra help, and I know Kuron will find any holes in the defenses..."  
  
"I will need volunteers." Kuron cut off the eldest brother. "We will do this in teams as we attempt to infiltrate the building."  
  
There was a collective pause as the entire room turned towards Kuron. Each person with either a bewildered or confused expression.  
  
"Please..." Shiro began. "Tell me you're not planning to try and simulate break-ins."  
  
"The more volunteers I have, the better." Kuron nodded. "If there's a way to get in, I will find it. Keith, since you and the other Omega are the main targets, you will stay and defend the manor. Our goal will be to try and take you past the gates."  
  
"Sounds fun!" Pidge perked up. "Like an extreme game of capture the flag! But with Keith and Lance instead!"  
  
"It will be just like our old training." Kuron nodded.  
  
"Whoa! Wait a second!" Lance held his hand up in the air, "You're trying to tell me that Keith and I are the innocent sheep that have to evade capture?"  
  
"Basically." Matt shrugged.  
  
"Oh no! I refuse to be defenseless!" The tanned Omega protested, folding his arms, "I'm no princess in distress and neither is Keith. And if a real break-in happens, I doubt we would be just sitting in place while it happens!"  
  
"Right." Keith agreed, turning to Kuron who was still on the ground, "It would be better if you explain the rules first so that we all know what to do." Actually, Keith liked the idea of a game. Not only would it be fun, but they would also find any weaknesses in their defences. Now that he thought about it, it was a genius idea. Give it to Kuron to think of crazy shit like this.  
  
"I'll explain everything if your grunts let go of me." The Alpha grumbled while Shiro nodded, giving a signal for the guards to let go now.  
  
Kuron stood up, dusting his pants while growling at Thace who smiled awkwardly. Composing himself, Kuron turned to the crowd and his future players, "It's quite simple. We'll split into two teams, and each team will have an Omega to protect. Our goal will be to steal the opposing team's Omega while also trying to protect our own. A team wins if they manage to get both of the Omega out of the gates and into the main base."  
  
"But isn't going out of the main gates dangerous?" Lance noted, "We still have the reporters lurking outside."  
  
"Lance has a point." Hunk raised his hand as if he was in school, "We should stay within the garden at least."  
  
Kuron hummed, taking in the comments seriously, "I would like to test the safety of the gates as well, which means that I want to go outside of it as well. We'll place the team bases on the sides of the mansions where the reporters can't see us."  
  
"Will that be effective though? Usually the main entrance is the weakest point... right?" Matt asked with uncertainty.  
  
"Quite the opposite." Kuron shook his head, "Security is usually concentrated at the main entrances so buglers or other people with ill intentions usually avoid it. Why go through there when there are weaker points in defense they can exploit?"  
  
"Fair enough." Shiro nodded in agreement.  
  
"So we start in the garden or...?" Hunk asked confusingly.  
  
"Yes. The two teams will attempt to break in while the two Omegas remain inside the house. Just like the other Omega said." Kuron pointed to Lance, "The Omegas won't be defenseless. We have to simulate a real break-in, which means they'll have weapons of their own. While we try to break in, the Omegas will try to find each other within the mansion. If a team is lucky enough, then their partnered Omega will take the other down, making it easier to bring them both outside and into their base."  
  
"Sweet! That means I get to beat Keith's ass before anyone even gets inside?" Lance smirked, looking over at his fellow Omega, "You're going down mullet."  
  
Keith returned the grin, just as fired up, "We'll see about that lover boy."  
  
The challenge and competitiveness had been established between the two Omegas.  
  
"Perfect. I take it we're all clear on the rules then?" Kuron asked, everyone nodding.  
  
"Just to make sure." Hunk spoke up again, "Both of the teams start outside the house and they have to get inside with the goal to get both of the Omegas? One Omega for each team so we will have one helping us, and the other we have to capture? Then we have to get them out, and if we get them both into our base then we win?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Lance stood up, more than excited, "What weapons can we use!? Can I get a gun?" His words earned him a nervous look from Hunk. "Of course not a real one! A dummy gun! Maybe a paintball one? I work wonders with anything that shoots. Pistols and even rifles. That's why I'm known as the sharpshooter."  
  
"You can have a weapon of your choice." Kuron nodded, turning to Keith, "And a knife for you?"  
  
"A dummy one of course!" Matt chirped in, just to make it clear.  
  
"A knife or a sword will do." Keith grinned, just as excited as Lance now.  
  
"And the rest of us will have weapons too?" Pidge asked curiously while Kuron nodded.  
  
"Perfect! Then everything is settled!" Sven stood up as well, breakfast long forgotten, "Now all we have to do is choose the teams!"  
  
"We should draw from a hat. It'll be the easiest way to do this." Matt suggested, going to take a hat and few papers to put inside.  
  
"It's Team Red vs. Team Blue then." Lance walked up closer towards Keith, leaning close, "Too bad we can't be on the same team mullet, but I hope you're ready to go down. I'll get to you before anyone even gets inside the house, so you better watch out. You never know where I might shoot from."  
  
Keith accepted the challenge, leaning his forehead against Lance's own. "I'll throw those words back at you sharpshooter. I'll take you down before anyone even touches the front door."  
  
Keith's words made Lance grin, both of them more excited to begin now.  
  
"You seem to be quite confident in your skills Lance. Is there a reason for that?" Shiro asked curiously while the two Omegas pushed themselves away from each other.  
  
"I've had multiple gun shooting sessions ever since I was young. When it comes to shooting, I'm the best of the best." The brunette said boldly, his chest high up.  
  
"Alright everyone! Time to draw from the hat! Except for Keith and Lance of course." Matt brought over the hat, placing it in the middle of the table, "There are blue and red papers inside. Depending on the color, you're on that team. Red for Keith and blue for Lance."  
  
"One more thing." Kuron stopped everyone before they could reach for the bag. "There is another team."  
  
"Another team?" Hunk frowns softly. "I thought we were done setting up the rules? Who's the other team? Do we need paper for them too?"  
  
"The guards." Kuron gestures at the men around them, who all suddenly look very interested in the conversation. "Are all going to make sure neither Omega is captured, since that's their job, they will go out of their way to hunt down both teams and keep both Omegas inside."  
  
"Umm. Excuse me?" Shay raises her hand hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, coffee maker?" Kuron turns to ask the girl, still not even knowing her name. "You have a question?"  
  
"Lance has an injury on his hip." Shay informs him, concern on her features. "And it's pretty serious too. Keith diagnosed it himself, and he said it would take a few more weeks to heal."  
  
That caused the pale Omega to freeze. He'd gotten so caught up in the moment and the promise of a challenge that he'd completely forgotten about Lance's injury. He couldn't believe he'd been so neglectful. It was only one day into their sort-of relationship and he was already fucking up.  
  
"Kidnappers will not care about such things." Kuron informs solemnly. "He will be fine."  
  
"Yeah! Don't worry Shay! I'm a tough cookie!"  
  
"Absolutely not," Keith shook his head, crossing his arms as he stared down his older brother. "I'm not fighting Lance while he's injured. I refuse."  
  
"Oh come on Keith!" Lance threw his arm around the Omega's neck, "Don't you worry about me! I can take it!"  
  
"No, he's right bud." Hunk bit his thumb nail nervously, "You can't go throwing yourself around while you're injured like that."  
  
"New rules Kuron." Shiro crossed his arms, uncompromising. "Something not so strenuous on them."  
  
"We need two people on the inside to test how the guards handle the situation if someone gets inside." Kuron crossed his own arms, uncompromising. "What are we going to do if they don't help?"  
  
"It doesn't make sense for Lance and I to fight if he's injured." Keith snipes back. "In fact, it doesn't make sense for us to fight at all. If someone really broke in I'd go out of my way to protect Lance."  
  
That caused everyone to pause for a bit. Kuron's eyes narrowed a bit, calculating as this new variable was thrown at him. Luckily, Thace was the one who spoke up for him, "I'm sure my employer, Kolivan, and his assistant, Antok, would be happy to participate in this game to see if the men's defenses are properly honed."  
  
"New plan." Kuron grunted unhappily. "The two Omegas are now strictly on the guards team. Instead of trying to capture each other their mission is to avoid capture altogether."

 "That still leaves Lance fighting for the most part." Hunk frowns a bit, chewing on his lip. "That doesn't actually solve the problem."

"If the guards do their jobs right then he won't have to." Kuron crossed his arms "Keith and Lance will start out in different rooms; if they want to find each other than they can, but there will be no points in capturing each other. The teams are still looking for the Omega, however, so if they get one of the Omega to the gate then the game ends."

"What if neither team captures an Omega?" Matt raises his hand, "What then?"

"Then the guards win when they either incapacitate the intruder is taken out or gives up." Kuron nods, satisfied with his own reasoning.

"So, just to be clear." Coran twirls his moustache a bit. "The new game is for one team to capture _an_  Omega, either one, and make their way past the gate without being captured."

"Correct." Kuron nods. "However, since the stalker would want the Omegas _alive_  there can be no fatale blows against the targets. Only injuries to incapacitate the Omegas. Once you've aimed you weapon fatally at a guard they're out, dead even, same for an intruder."

"So we can take out guards _and_  each other." Pidge smirks, rubbing her hands together gleefully. "Then capture the target!"

"My." Shay smiles into her own hand. "We'll be like secret agents."

"Good eye, coffee maker." Kuron nodded, patting the Beta girl's head, "Do not be afraid to aim for the hearts, this is only a simulation meant to train us for the worst, it will not truly hurt them."

"He's corrupting her," Hunk whispered to Lance, horrified.

"Alright, so now that the rules are settled." Matt holds up the hat with the colored paper, "Pick them out guys!"

"Me first!" Pidge, who was a little _too_  eager for this game to stop, bounced forward and drew a piece of paper from the hat. She waved around a blue piece of paper widely, grinning as her eyes narrowed in on Lance and Keith, "You're both mine."

"On the off chance that a team captures both Omega..." Matt spoke up, smirking, "The winning team gets to get a favor from the losing team. Free lunch for a week losers."

With that said, Matt Holt reached into the hat and dug around for a few moment, looking away just to make it extra surprising on himself. When he turned back and pulled out his hand he was holding a torn piece of red paper. "Team Red for life!"

Shay, who was standing next to Matt, giggled and reached a hand into the hat. She pulled away another blue piece, to which Pidge high-fives her. "Team Blue is better than you sucker!"

"This is a serious training exercise." Kuron grumbled as he reached in a drew yet another red piece, "Be serious."

"Now, now, old chap!" Coran admonished as he reached his own hand into the hat, pulling out another blue piece. "Don't be like that! We're all old chums here! It's all in good fun."

"He's right." Shiro smiled as he reached in and pulled out a blue paper, smiling as he went to stand next to Pidge, Shay and Coran. "Relax a little Kuron, if there are holes in our defenses than we'll find them. Just have fun in the meantime."

Hunk sighed nervously as he reached into the hat, groaning as he pulled out a red paper. The bigger man moved to stand next to Kuron and Matt, smiling a bit when the other Beta threw an arm around his shoulder.

"I do not need to draw. There is only one team left!" Sven smiled, moving to stand next to the red team, beaming as he threw an arm around his brother's shoulder. "We will capture our wayward brother and his darling friend, ya?"

"We don't _want_  to capture them." Kuron growled, "It is simply necessary that we try to do so."

"I feel like it's cheating for more than one of the triplets to be on a team." Pidge glared suspiciously at the group. "Who's team are Kolivan and Antok on?"

"Kolivan guards Keith the most. So just give him to us." Matt muses, waving off the question. "You guys take Antok."

"They will start in the house," Kuron nods. "For now we must gather our weapons and find a good starting position. Remember, the two Omega start in different rooms in different parts of the mansion."

"Okay, but when do we start for real?" Lance pipes up. "When can we all start looking over our shoulders and panicking?"

"One hour," Kuron nods firmly. "We all have an hour to gather everything get ready."

With that said, Kuron gather up his team, literally in Matt and Hunk's case as they were grabbed by the back of the shirts, and dragged away without another word.

"This is exciting." Shay turned to beam at Keith. "I'm not very good, but I'll try my best!"

"You'll do fine Shay." Keith smiled fondly. "You have Shiro and Pidge on your side, they'll come up with some brilliant plan I'm sure."

The Beta girl looked very reassured by his words.

"Come on team." Shiro turned to smile at his three teammates, "Let's find Antok and come up with a solid plan."  
Lance watched as the others left with a grumble, slumping down in disappointment. And here he wanted to show off his skills... He turned to Keith, folding his arms, "Way to go mullet, our rivalry is over. We're nothing but sitting ducks now."

The pale Omega rolled his eyes, "Its for your own good Lance. I refuse to fight you while you're injured, it would be unjust."

"But!" The brunette whined, walking up to the other, "I wanted to take you on one-on-one! Now I won't be able to have the satisfaction of kicking your ass."

"You'll show your skills when your wound heals. No compromises for now." Keith stood firm on his position, not willing to budge. "Not to mention that you wouldn't be able to run. I know it would hurt like hell."

Lance frowned, moving so that he stood closer to the mullet, placing his arms on Keith's shoulders, "Then why don't we make a deal of our own? You took the fun out of the game so I'm gonna add in a twist of my own." He grinned, looking into confused violet eyes, "The one of us who gets captured has to do anything the other wants."

Keith quirked a brow, thinking whether such a bet would cause Lance any harm. He didn't see anything wrong with it so he looked up again, "Anything?"

 _"Anything."_ Lance agreed, leaning closer to place his head near Keith's ear, "Even something only the two of us can do. If you know what I mean." The grin on his face widened, suddenly mischievous.

Well... If it's _anything_  then how can Keith refuse such an offer? "Deal."

"Perfect." The tanned Omega held onto the other gently, letting himself relax against his unofficial boyfriend. "By the way, you realize I'm still not wearing any pants?" He cooed, making Keith freeze up again. Right, he forgot about that.

"Babe." Lance gently pat Keith's cheek, "Please don't malfunction again. I need a better reaction than that." Otherwise he wouldn't be satisfied.

"J-Just focus on not getting captured." Keith snapped his head forward. "We need to find dummy weapons."

"What?" Lance's eyebrows shot up. "But we're not still fighting."

"They're trying to kidnap us Lance." Keith snorted. "I said we shouldn't fight each other. I never said not to grab a weapon and shoot. Just don't tangle yourself up and hurt yourself. Find a place to settle and shoot."

"Wait. Wait." Lance raises his hands. "Hold up. You're _helping_  me win this deal?"

"No," Keith shook his head. "Neither of us is getting captured today. We're _both_  winning, and we're doing it without aggravating your injury. We're on the same team, it's stupid to fight."

Lance paused for a moment. "Babe...you're really taking the fun out of this."

"You get to try and shoot Antok." Keith reminded.

Lance perked up at that.

"Let's get those weapons! I have some grudges to settle!" He still didn't have his revenge on Antok for the way he acted when they met for the first time. Revenge will be sweet...

Lance chuckled darkly, leading Keith downstairs. He only stopped in his tracks when he realized that he didn't know where the dummy guns were actually held, "Where are the guns?"

Keith took charge, tugging on Lance's hand instead of the brunette tagging him, "They're in the garage. I bet that one of the teams is already there, choosing their weapons." It would be good to know what weapons they choose. Then again, would that be cheating? They're trying to simulate a real break-in and he doubted the thieves would show them their guns beforehand.

"Keith, but what if we both win? Let's make another bet." Lance suggested as they walked towards the garage. "If BOTH of us manage to evade capture, then..." He paused for a second, humming as he thought of what they could do, "We both have to do what the other asks? Let's spice this game up! I need motivation."

Keith hummed, bringing his hand up to his chin, thinking hard on what their deal would be. Inspiration hit him, and he turned towards Lance with a smirk. "Whomever avoids capture gets an automatic favor from the other, anything the other asks within reason. However, if we _both_  win then we settle it a different way."

"What do you have in mind?" Lance raised an eyebrow.

"Let's raise the stakes some." Keith pulled out his cellphone. "Let's make a bring Pidge into the bet."

"Oh~." Lance was interested now. "What are we doing?"

"Team vs Team, just like Kuron wanted." Keith smirked. "All three teams. Winning team gets a favor from the losing teams."

"We're at a disadvantage here." Lance pointed out with a frown. "One of us can easily be captured and our team loses."

"This is in case we both avoid capture." Keith pointed out, thumbs flying over the keyboard. "The bet about our capture is private and between us. No one has to know about it, but if we both avoid capture then we can get two teams owing us favors."

"Hmm." Lance brought a hand to his chin, thinking deeply about this. "It sounds like a double edge sword if one of us _does_  gets captured."

"High risk for high rewards." Keith smirked, "Either we get two big favors by avoiding capture, or one of us gets a more private big favor at the cost of doing a smaller favor for the winning team. Either way, we have a better advantage then the other teams, who don't have that slight comfort and would just risk doing favors without a constellation prize."

"That's _devious."_ Lance chuckled. "I didn't know you had it in you babe!"

"Of course I do." Keith snorts. "I’m a business man; I always spin shit into my favor."

Keith didn't exactly send out his text yet, wanting to wait for Lance's response, but they did make it to the garage. As expected, one of the teams was there, but they were leaving with their weapons. Keith, because he apparently hated himself, stopped Lance and hid around the opposite corner, pressed up against the wall to avoid detection. He could have risked a peek, but he didn't dare. They waited there, pressed against the wall, until the sound of footsteps faded.

"We should have spied on them." Lance grumbled. "We'd have an advantage that way."

"We're simulating a break-in." Keith pointed out. "We should be surprised. This is thing _is_  supposed to see if there are holes in our defenses."

Lance shook his head and entered the garage. Keith trailed behind him, entering the room quietly. He served the area as he stepped into the room, noting that the place had been pretty raided and many of the better dummy weapons had already been taken. Sven and Kuron must have stopped by and gotten the better airsoft guns and dummy weapons. And it looked like Rover was gone too.

Keith stepped up, grabbing a dummy knife from a nearby chest. Lance would have to make do with the airsoft guns at hand, just like Keith would only have a very limited number of knives. Though, it looked like Kuron lefts a soft dummy sword for him. So Keith was left with five dummy knives hidden on him and one sword. Armed now, the pale Omega turned towards Lance to see what his fellow Omega had chosen for a weapon.

There weren't many options for Lance left, Sven having taken most of the guns most likely, and he was left with a small sniper and an average sized airsoft pistol. Luckily, there was plenty of ammo left over. Three whole buckets of the green, plastic, airsoft pellets were left on the counter. The brunette was already preloading the pellets, complaining loudly about the lack of options.

"You might as well take the buckets." Keith mused. "We don't know how long the game will last."

"There's, like, four-thousand pellets in each of these buckets." Lance grumbled. "I doubt I'm going to use all of them."

"Than take one." Keith shrugged. "At least you wont run out. I know for a fact that there are a few buckets missing. And someone took the automatics and the machine guns."

"Holy fuck." Lance groaned. "That's so cool. Why the fuck do you live in an action movie?"

"I'm going to find a place to hide." Keith informed Lance, taking a step and laying his hand's on the brunette's shoulders firmly, turning the other Omega so he could stare into those blue eyes. "I'm going to try and find you as soon as I can."

It took a second for Lance to register those words, but when he did, he smiled widely. "That's if I don't find you first mullet." He swung the rifle around his shoulder confidently, "You never know where I might be hiding, or where I might be attacking from. I'm like a phantom, a true sniper." He cooed, already excited to begin.

"Just find a place to hide and don't do anything dumb." Keith warned, expression serious.

"You can't tell me what to do. Instead of thinking about me, you should be worrying about yourself. I wouldn't want my princess to get captured. Then again, I'd win our bet if you do." And in that case, Lance wouldn't be all that motivated to save him. Not when Keith would have to do _anything_  he asks of him. They'll see how the game goes.

Keith moved his hands away, sighing before turning to the door, "Alright. I'm going now. Good luck-"

"Wait!" Lance called out, "How do we know when the game begins?" Kuron didn't exactly specify the exact time the game would start.

"Don't worry about it." Keith assured with a smile, "We have a loudspeaker system built across the mansion. I bet Kuron already told a guard to announce it when the hour passes."

"You have a loudspeaker system!? Why!?" The tanned Omega asked in surprise. Why would they ever need it?

"For the guards, and for break-ins. We've never used it before but you can never be too careful when it comes to break-ins." Especially after reading plans to raid the house on the ARP website one time. It was tense and Keith made a point to let Kolivan know about it. Luckily, the raid didn't happen because the Alphas chickened out, however, if they would have done it... He didn't want to think about it.

Lance raised a brow, hand leaning against his uninjured hip, "I'll be waiting for the signal then. Good luck mullet, you'll need it." He grinned, watching as Keith made his way out of the garage.

Now that he was alone, Lance could begin making his own strategies! Maybe he'll take Keith's advice on the ammo. It might be bothersome to carry around, and it might slow him down, but ammo is the key to his survival. Taking his rifle and airsoft pistol in hand, Lance picked up one of the buckets before making his way out of the garage.

Now then, where could he hide? Since he was a long range fighter, he'll have to find a way to somehow keep his distance away from his enemies but at the same time stay close enough so that he can shoot them. He either had an option to risk it or to hide completely, which wasn't his style at all. Hiding is for cowards, and he'd rather surrender than hide while the two teams chase poor Keith around.

But where would he have a clear view of everyone?

Unfortunately, it was still raining outside for the teams who will be going out to try and break-in. He could only imagine how pissed Pidge will be when she comes back inside. Soaking wet and outright pissed that she had to be stuck out in the rain. It will only motivate the Alpha girl to punish everyone around her even more.

Gulping at the thought, Lance made his way to the entrance door. He couldn't hide in the ventilation vents like spies did in movies, nor could he only stay in one place permanently.

Sighing, the brunette pushed his head back, staring at the ceiling before the idea hit him. He grinned, finally having a plan in mind. He'll be moving around but as a sniper, he'll have to stay on high ground. He won't be hiding either, well, not completely. He'll only hide when he'll need to snipe and shoot when he meets close range players.

For now though, he'll stay on high ground.

On the other extreme, Keith Kogane made his way to the gym.

There were several unfair elements to the game, he knew this, and he knew his brother's even better. While there was a goal of getting either or both Omega, Keith knew well that the main focus would be on him. Lance's injury put some hesitancy in the teams, and they would rather risk going after the healthy Omega to avoid hurting anyone for real. Technically, Lance shouldn't even be moving around, and almost everyone knew this. It was, perhaps, a bit unfair, but it was how they would think about it. No one wanted to risk causing Lance permeant injury over a fucking game, after all. Well, aside from Kuron, but Keith knew his wild older brother would focus on him. This whole thing was his elaborate way of protecting him, and the man would want to test how Keith handled himself.

That meant that he would be the primary target for the teams, meaning that Lance could take out intruders where he could while Keith avoided detection for the most part. Though, Lance wasn't completely safe, and Kolivan would probably make the same realizations as him and search for the tanned Omega.

Lance seemed to be determined to take him out though, even when they were on the same team, which was just fucking weird. Was that a bad sign for their possible future relationship? He didn't know, but he'd play along for now if it meant Lance would be happy. Though Keith had _no intention_  on letting either team find the brunette. Even if he had to risk capture for it; humiliating and concerning as it was.

He had to know he could do this. He had to know if he could protect Lance if it came down to it.

Keith took a moment to think about his advantages and weaknesses as he snuck around the corners, heading towards the narrower parts of the mansion, leaving some more obvious clues he'd been there as he went. He was a melee fighter with a sword, he wasn't overly strong, but he was much more quick and acrobatic than anyone else in the house. He only had five knives on hand, so he'd have to conserve those, but if he could find a space that he could use his acrobatics to his advantage than he could gain and environmental upper hand on everyone else.

He also couldn't forget to use his guards to his advantage, having an army would help if he could find them. Pidge could use the cameras to track him, though Regris might give her some trouble there. Though if she were using Rover than she could have eyes everywhere. Her drones would also be a threat. Matt, however, knew the mansion up and down better than anyone else and could maneuver through the place quickly and quietly without much detection. Kuron was an experienced hunter that could silently track his prey, and a formidable fight that was best avoided if possible. Shiro was equally strong as Kuron, with excellent planning and leadership skills, and was reasonable under pressure. Sven had experience with firearms, and was much more dangerous with them than his soft nature implied, while he was the weakest physically of the triplets that still made him stronger than most people here.

Hunk, Coran, and Shay were the unknown elements here. Keith knew better than to underestimate Betas, Antok being a Beta that was as strong as ten good Alphas, so he had to seriously think about this. Hunk seemed physically strong, strong enough to work with whatever plan Kuron had for him. Shay was shy and sweet, but even haplessness could be used to trick people. Coran was the most unknown element, and seemed mostly silly, but Keith wasn't going to disregard him as a threat just yet, Allura wouldn't keep him around if he was a slacker.

Kolivan and Antok were the head of security and right-hand man respectively. They both knew the rotations of the security, the layout of the building, had firm knowledge and understanding of everyone around them, were observant, and had fighting skills beyond most people in the room. They would be the most dangerous threats here.

White teeth bite over pinkish lips as the pale Omega starts in a run. Pushing all his strength into his legs, Keith steps onto the walls, hopping between the narrow walls to reach a vent. Their vents were small, very small, too small for a person. But Keith was small as well, and very flexible, he could maneuver inside and set up trap or two before he worked his way to the gym. Actually hiding inside the vents would be stupid for a melee fighter, but if he hide something heavy and set up a trigger, than anyone walking by would be in danger of being taken out of the game.

Kuron would never fall for it, but someone else could.

Hopefully, Keith could find the gym before anyone else could think about it. If he could get the guards there to act as his spy network than he could find out where Lance was set up and keep everyone from heading there.

A good forty minutes had passed and Keith made his way into the gym without any problems. He managed to meet Thace on his way over there, which worked perfectly in his favor. Partnering up with Thace was the best possible outcome he could have asked for, now having the entire network of guards at his disposal. All of them were connected by their earpieces, which meant that no information could escape him. He'll know everyone's location, even Lance's, so he'll act accordingly.

"Did any of your men see Lance yet?" Keith asked the guard, seated on one of the mats that were in the gym.

Thace touched his earpiece, shaking his head, "Not yet. We think he might have hid somewhere. There's no sight of him." The notion made Keith worry but as soon as they find the brunette's location, they'll move. Was Lance doing this on purpose? Keith knew he was good at sneaking into buildings but what if he was good at hiding as well?

Why does Lance have to make things complicated? Are they even on the same team?

Keith sighed heavily, leaning his hands back against the mat as the loudspeakers suddenly turned on.

"Hello everyone!" Regris' voce sounded around the mansion, "Mr. Kuron has given a clear for the game to finally begin! We'll start in 3... 2... 1... Go! Good luck everyone!" Then the speakers were switched off and suddenly everyone was tense. At least Keith and Thace were.

"First the two teams have to break into the mansion. It'll buy us more time to prepare. That is if they even manage to make it inside. Kolivan made sure to fix any blind spots we had in our security over the years." Thace touched his earpiece again, receiving updates from his fellow men.

"This is Kuron we're talking about. He'll exploit any weaknesses we have, even if they're minimal." Keith knew better than to underestimate his brother. "Kuron is on the red team so they'll probably be getting inside first. Shiro and the rest will most likely try to sneak in by the same opening Kuron used... That's if they didn't find a way to get in by themselves." Shiro is a clever man. Keith wouldn't put it past him not to think of something.

The guard nodded but then concentrated on his earpiece again, suddenly panicked, "I've received a report that Kuron has been spotted inside the building. It seems that he made his way inside through the garage."

Already!? That was quick! How did Kuron manage to get inside so incredibly fast? And the garage!? How!?

But most importantly, this meant that the red team was already inside!

"Okay," Keith breathed. "How the flying _fuck_  did they get in this fast? Add this to the list of shit that needs to get fixed."

The pale Omega readied his sword, holing it in a defensive position in front of them. "We need to ready ourselves. If I know my brothers half as well as I think I do; then they're gunning for me. They'll be on the attack and will try to aggressively take down every guard between here and their location. There's a _reason_  we spotted them."

Keith glanced at the camera in the corner of the roof, wary. If the red team was already inside than could Pidge have already hacked the systems. It was possible, though Regris would surely have informed Thace if there was an attack on their firewalls.

"I need you by my side," Keith informs Thace seriously. "You're my only way of keeping track of where the teams are. If we work together than we can maybe take them down one at a time before they can find Lance or me."

Thace nodded.

"Our priority is to draw away their attention from Lance." Keith informed as he readied a trap. He climbed over to one of the acrobatic pulls, getting a running start before grapping the bar and pulling himself up. He maneuvered his way upwards, climbing around the edge of the roof as he got into position. Thace watched him carefully before following his lead.

"My first priority is to protect you, Mr. Kogane." Thace shook his head, daring to disagree with his employer. "Though we will work to insure Mr. McClain's safety as well."

"I said to protect Lance." Keith snapped. "If it comes down to me or him than chose him."

Thace hummed, but didn't say anything. He simply pushed himself into position as he waited for a team to arrive. Every few moments he would reach for his earpiece, clicking at the system as he waited for news on what to do. It was a heavy few moments as guard and charge hung onto the ceiling, dangling over the entrance, waiting.  
  
"Mr. McClain has been spotted near the roof." Thace informs after a few more clicks to the earpiece. "Ms. Holt seems to also have made use of her drones."  
  
Keith hums, "I thought she would. Try and draw attention away from Lance if you can."

Thace hummed, but didn't say anything. He simply pushed himself into position as he waited for a team to arrive. Every few moments he would reach for his earpiece, clicking at the system as he waited for news on what to do. It was a heavy few moments as guard and charge hung on the ceiling, dangling over the entrance, waiting.

"Mr. McClain has been spotted near the roof." Thace informs after a few more clicks to the earpiece. "Ms. Holt seems to also have made use of her drones."

Keith hums, "I thought she would. Try and draw attention away from Lance if you can."

"It will be difficult," Thace informs. "No one has spotted Kolivan or Antok yet, and we have no clue which Omega they will prioritize."

"They might have decided each of them is going after a different target." Keith hums, because they would be less interested in winning than they would be in testing their men, the guards will already be in a lot of shit later just for the fact that Kuron managed to get in. "We need to adjust our plan based on which one comes after us. Let's try and take out the rest of the teams beforehand if we can."

"It would be best if you hide somewhere, Sir." Thace gave his unwanted two cents.

"And I'm not letting them get Lance." Keith growled, "I don't give a shit about me. We're making sure Lance doesn't get caught. Get it through your head."

Thace hummed again, frowning slightly. He took note of the concerning behavior, he would report this to Kolivan later, but for now he would work with his charges plans. It was part of his mission to protect _both_  Omega, so it wasn't against his objective for now, but this devotion could prove to be concerning if things took a turn for the worst.

Keith and Thace remained hidden, receiving multiple updates from the rest of the guards. "It seems that Kuron and his team have made their way into your bedroom. They must have thought you'd take refuge there first." But now that the option was off the table, Kuron was moving onto his second guess.

"Mr. Kuron is now running out of your room and heading to the indoor swimming pool." Thace informed, hand remaining on his device as he listened to the updates carefully.

Good. That meant that Kuron and his team didn't know they were in the gym. However, there was still the risk of them running into Lance somewhere along the way.

"And the blue team?" Keith asked warily.

Thace let out a displeased noise, "They seem to have infiltrated the mansion, but we're not certain how. Also, the only member of team blue we've spotted so far is Mr. Shirogane who is currently on the second floor right beside the control room."

Keith hummed, a hand leaned against his chin as he thought of Shiro's plan. He was close to the control room, but nobody else was with him? Were they waiting outside or... Wait a second! The control room!?

The loudspeakers suddenly came to life, a mischievous chuckle resonating throughout the entire mansion, "Hey there losers! Guess who's in control of the house now?"

Oh no... Pidge.  
  
"Mr. Kogane, it appears that Regris has been taken down. Somehow the blue team managed to get into the control room and take over the mansion's systems. We're exposed." Thace sounded panicked, more than panicked. The guard never expected it would be this easy for someone to take over all of their technology in the house so quickly!  
  
Pidge! This was all her doing! Damn it! He should have known this would be her priority! Now that the blue team has Pidge positioned in the control room, they can receive updates from her as to where everyone is. She would be able to see him through the cameras! Now only him, but both of the teams and Lance as well!  
  
"I can see you Keith." Pidge's voice was full of amusement, chuckling darkly as the camera within the gym moved to look at them, "Surprised? Ha! You should be! You think Kuron is your biggest enemy? Well, think again! HAHAHA!" Pidge's laugh made Keith quickly cover his ears, shook by how loud it was.  
  
"I know where everyone is! I have the location of both of the Omegas as well as the two teams. We'll be capturing not one, but two of them! Suck it Matt!" Pidge grinned, and Keith could feel it without even looking at her.  
  
"Shiro, Keith is at..." The sound of knocking could be heard, as if Pidge was hitting the table in some sort of a code. "And Antok, Lance is at..." Another knocking on the table, this time in a different pattern.  
  
"Instead of sharing the information, our team made up a way of communicating without anyone else knowing. You're all under the mercy of the blue team! HAHAHA! And if you're thinking about getting to me then forget it! I'm heavily guarded so trying to take me down would only be a waste of time!"  
  
She was right, trying to take her out right now was a fool's game. The best way to resolve this would be to wait and take out her teammate first. Pidge, by herself, couldn't fight off and capture either Lance or Keith. If they take out her muscle then she'd be left unable to win.  
  
"Thace." Keith hissed. "Pidge is helpless without partners, prioritize them over everyone else. Kuron will probably hunt down Shiro to try and track us, so we need to get out of here before they track us. We need to stay on the move now."  
  
Thace nodded, dropping from the ceiling and landing gracefully on his feet. He held out his arms as Keith let himself drop, catching the young Omega in his arms, but he didn't place him down. Instead, Thace bolted.  
  
"Shiro! Keith is on the move! He has a guard with him so be careful!" Pidge's voice sounded throughout the mansion, alerting everyone there. Keith briefly wondered if any lingering reporters were outside the gates and if he could hear them. It must be wild if they can.  
  
"Kolivan is likely tracking us now." Thace supplied as he ran quickly down the halls, swerving in a confusing pattern, the Omega cradled bridal style in his arms. "Be prepared to face him once we-"  
  
But it wasn't Kolivan they found.  
  
"AAAHHHHH!" Matt screamed as Thace bodily threw the Omega at the Beta. The older Holt sibling held out his arms, trying to catch Keith, clearly unprepared for the sudden and instinctive throw. Keith, for his part, instinctively threw his legs around Matt's shoulder, using his weight and trajectory to wrap himself around the Beta and knock him off balance. The Omega didn't even hesitate before pulling his fist back and clocking Matt in the throat as the Beta hit the ground harshly, winding the poor fucker without even really meaning to. 

"Oops." Keith blinked as he landed on top the now wheezing and gasping Matt. "Sorry about that Matt, I didn't mean to. Reflex, y'know?"  
  
Matt couldn't say anything, still only gasping desperately as he tried to breathe, lying under the Omega weakly. He held up a shaking hand, giving Keith a thumbs up, trying to communicate that everything was cool between them.  
  
"Damn Keith." Pidge whistled over the intercom. "I'm glad I recorded that. I'm going to play it every night for the rest of my life. Remind me not to get in a fistfight with you anytime soon. That was some Black Widow shit there."  
  
Pidge paused for a moment. "Oh, and Matt's out guys. Keith fucking winded him, he probably needs a doctor. It's a good thing one is sitting in his lap right now."  
  
Oh, fuck you Pidge.  
  
"Quick! We have to stay on the move!" Keith took off running, Thace following after him as he ran. Although since Keith was the fastest runner in the entire house, Thace had difficulty keeping up. That's why Keith slowed down a bit, but was still on edge and panicked about where they were going.  
  
"Any updates?" He asked the guard as he turned the corner, Thace following suit.  
  
"Mr. Shirogane is heading towards us! He seems to be close!" Thace informed before a gasp escaped him. "Mr. Kogane wai-" But it was too late as suddenly someone fired a gun at them. It was only a stray of luck that Keith managed to evade in time, ducking before looking at the direction the shot came from.  
  
"You're sharp baby brother. I expected nothing less of you." Keith's eyes widened when he noticed Sven with a gun in hand. He was smiling, but not in a threatening way. More than anything else, he seemed proud that his little brother managed to evade the attack, "Kuron thought you'd take refuge in your bedroom but I knew you'd be here. That's why we separated."  
  
Sven aimed his gun towards the Omega, "You'll be coming with me."  
  
"You shoot me and you automatically fail." Keith hissed as his brother pointed the gun at him threateningly.  
  
"I don't need to kill you when I shoot baby brother." Sven smiled, pointing the gun towards Keith's thighs. "You know this. Give yourself up and big brother won't hurt you."  
  
"Never." Keith hissed, glaring down his older brother with defiance. "I'll never stop fighting you."  
  
Sven beamed.  
  
Thace took advantage of this and threw himself at the distracted Alpha, tackling the man to the ground and trying his best to wrestle the gun away from the man's grip. Sven growled, struggling to free his weapon from the guard as he scolded a bit. The two rolled around on the floor a bit, fighting for dominance as they tugged the weapon between them. Sven gave up though, and risked freeing his hand to pull out a pistol.  
  
Keith didn't hesitate as he pulled out his sword and launched himself at the struggling duo. The Omega's blade stabbed down into the Alpha's soft throat just as Sven brought his gun around to shoot Thace in the chest.  
  
The two struggling men fell back, knowing that by the rules of the game they were now dead.  
  
"Bbya brotha." Sven faked a babbling gargle, trying to get his last words through as he fake-choked on his own blood. "Im swo pwod."  
  
"Thace!" Keith ignored him and pulled the guard into his lap. "Don't leave me!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Kogane." Thace kept his eyes closed, smiling a bit as he lay in Keith's lap. "I am dead now. You must live on."  
  
With that Thace slumped forward. He wasn't able to stop smiling even as he fake-died tragically in Keith's arms. The pale Omega cursed, reaching to take the man's earpiece and hook it in his own ear, furious now that his ally was taken out.  
  
"Sow cowld." Sven slurred again, fake hurt as Keith took priority with maintaining his communication network and survival, "Bby brwotha leaving me to die alwone."  
  
"Sven has been stabbed through the throat by Keith!" Pidge commentated over the intercom, and god Keith hoped someone told the reporters outside what was going on if they heard them. "That's a body count of two red team members for Keith! But Sven was able to take down Keith's guard before he went down! Now Keith is all alone and on the move; the blood of his own brother on his hands!"  
  
"I love you Sven." Keith hurriedly reassured his brother, leaning down to give a quick kiss to the man's forehead, ignoring the Alpha's delighted smile as he jumped up and rushed down the hallways. He had to get away, find Lance, and work on taking out the rest of the intruders. The red team was down two members that he was certain of, but Kuron and Kolivan were likely tracking him now. Not to mention Shiro was hot on his trail. Keith no longer had a guard with him right now, he would have to make sure to find more to help before any of them found him.  
  
"Lance headshot Coran! Which, by the way, was fucking hilarious Lance!" Pidge informs again. "That's one man for Lance! We got to step up guys! We're down a man! Get to it Shiro! Keith's getting a body count and I can't find Kuron anymore."  
  
That meant Lance was on the move now! He had to hurry!  
  
A sudden gasp from Pidge surprised him, making him stop in his tracks. "Shiro and Kuron have engaged in battle! Things are heating up!" Shiro was fighting with Kuron? Perfect! This is the best possible scenario that could have happened! One of them will be taken out, or best case scenario, they'll both be down before they can even get to Keith.  
  
Taking advantage of the situation, Keith made a run for it while listening to the information the guards were providing through the earpiece.  
  
"We've lost sight of Mr. Kogane! We need to establish immediate contact with him!"  
  
"Ugh! A man was taken out at the entrance door! Antok seems to be in a sour mood, running all over the place and killing men as he goes!"  
  
"I've been informed that Lance McClain managed to shoot his leg and run away from him!"  
  
"That explains his pissed-"  
  
"Men! Concentrate! Any information on the chief!?"  
  
"I'm not sure but I think I've seen him running towards the gym! He's aiming for Mr. Kogane!"  
  
Keith took note of all the information provided, only increasing his run.  
  
"Oh! Lance! Keith is in trouble! He's about to be shot and taken! Better hurry to Keith's bedroom or he won't make it!" Pidge suddenly announced as Keith looked up at a camera. She was outright lying! Was this her tactic!? She has the power so any misleading information could play into her hand!  
  
Curse you Pidge!  
  
"Oh! Hurry Keith! Antok is dangerously close to Lance's location! He's out for blood! If you don't hurry up, he'll be kidnapped!" The pale Omega heard a slight chuckle on the other side, even though it was obvious that Pidge was trying to hide it.  
  
That little shit.  
  
Then again, what if she was telling the truth? It was a psychological game they were playing here.  
  
"Don't believe me losers? Fine! Have it your way, but don't blame me if you find out that your fellow Omega has been kidnapped. The fate of your fellow victim is in your hands." Pidge's voice was outright baiting, but even though Keith knew she was lying, he couldn't risk it. He'll have to approach this carefully and act on the information he had at his disposal.  
  
"According to his last known location Mr. Kogane doesn't seem to be in his bedroom. The information Ms. Holt broadcasted is false."  
  
"Affirmative-"  
  
Keith clicked on the earpiece, aiming to share his location and gather information, "Mr. Kogane is right here."  
  
His voice was a relief to the guards who heard him.  
  
"Mr. Kogane! We're glad you're safe and sound!"  
  
"Please relay to us your location so that we can come to you."  
  
Keith continued running, clicking on the earpiece, "First tell me where Lance is and we'll act accordingly."  
  
"The second Omega seems to be on the second floor. He's most likely heading downstairs."  
  
"Got it." Keith nodded, making his way up the stairs to meet Lance on his way down.  
  
"Shiro! Keith is..." Keith heard Pidge tap on the table again, giving away his location. "Stop fighting Kuron and get Keith! He's top priority right now!" Pidge urged, sounding frustrated when Shiro was unable to escape Kuron's clutches. The two Gane brothers were still at it, fighting till the death.  
  
"Fine!" Pidge slammed her hand on the table, bringing in the big guns. "You think I'm nothing without my teammates Keith? If that's what you thought then you're underestimating my skills on a whole new level, and I'll rub it in your face just how great I am. I'll be the one to take you down, even if I have to turn the whole house around to do it! Rover will get his revenge!"  
  
Keith didn't know what Pidge meant by that but tried to ignore her in favor of running up the stairs. Good, he was up now, running through the hallways to find Lance. What he didn't expect, however, were five drones that suddenly appeared before him and began shooting.  
  
Keith just barely evaded, watching with wide eyes as the drones hovered in front of him dangerously close.  
  
"Feel my wrath Keith! I'll kidnap you myself!" Pidge stated over the intercom before the drones began charging at him again. Clearly outnumbered, Keith made a run for it, running down the corridor from the drones that were following him.  
  
If he got too close to the drones and took one out, then the rest would definitely manage to land a blow. It was too risky! He couldn't take the chance!  
  
Then he heard someone fire a gun behind him. Looking back, he noticed Lance on the other side of the drones, shooting his airgun and taking them down one by one. Smiling, Keith turned around, aiming for the drones as well.  
  
Lance had managed to shoot down three of the five drones, leaving the remaining two to Keith who slashed one and threw his knife at the other, successfully bringing them down.  
  
Since the drones were machines and not humans, the damage was a bit... more serious... Something Pidge definitely wasn't happy about. "Agh! You brutes! How could you!?" Pidge cried, sounding more than devastated.  
  
"That's what you get for messing with Lancey Lance and his well deserved time in a jacuzzi!" The brunette shot back, eyes landing on Keith.  
  
"Wait? What?" Keith asked as he forced himself to straighten out. He dusted himself off, shaking his head as he stood, deciding that he didn't want to know. Instead he approached Lance, grabbing both his cheeks as he turned his head side to side and studied the brunette for injuries. Luckily he didn't seem to be hurt in anyway, ignoring the hip injury anyway. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Relax babe." Lance smirks, waving away the pale hands. "I'm good. Had a run in with ole' big and scary, but he didn't hurt me. I'm actually more worried about you. What's this I hear about you giving Matt a lap dance?"  
  
"Thace threw me at him." Keith shrugged, grabbing Lance's hand and pulling him along as gently as he could so as to not aggravate the injury. He took a moment to move his hand up to the earpiece, clicking it on so he could pass on this new development to the guards. "I'm with Lance. We're heading back upstairs, we're still on the second floor."  
  
"Wait. Wait. What?" Lance shook his head. "I need context behind that!"  
  
"No time! Shiro is clearly on our trail! Kuron won't be far behind him!" Keith stopped, an idea hitting him. He turned and scooped Lance up bridal style, ignoring the brunette's squack of protest as Keith began to run. Keith grimaced as the tanned Omega hit at his back, demanding he let go, but he was determined to get Lance out of here before an unstoppable force and an immovable object collided between them.  
  
"Stop it." Keith growled, adjusting his hold. "Just take aim and get ready to fire if you see anyone! We still don't have word on Hunk and Shay!"  
  
"Fine." Lance hissed, moving to rest the gun over Keith's shoulder and take aim at anyone who could sneak up on them. "But I get to carry you around somewhere once my hip heals up!"  
  
"Fine!" Keith hissed back. "Just keep people off us! I'm going to find a place for us to hold up and take these guys out!"  
  
"Shiro!" Pidge made several more knocks. Then there were a few more in a slightly different pattern.  
  
'Mr. Kogane, the larger Beta man has been spotted heading towards the second floor.'  
  
'The Beta female is on the third floor.'  
  
'We are moving to intercept Mr. Kuron.'  
  
'Antok just took down three more men on the third floor.'  
  
'No one had been able to remove Ms. Holt from the control room.'  
  
Shit! They were cornered now! But where else could they escape to!? Think Keith! Think!  
  
The two Omega were suddenly intercepted by three more drones who turned the corner and began firing at them. Luckily Lance saw them before they could do any damage, managing to take them out before they could even shoot. "Three drones are down!"  
  
"Good! Keep it up." Keith encouraged, continuing his run.  
  
But there was still the question of where they could hide and what they could do to take down the rest of the team members. With Pidge watching them all, it made things that much more difficult.  
  
"Keith wait!" Lance urged, making the pale Omega slow down in his run.  
  
"What?" Keith asked with a raised brow.  
  
"I saw Hunk when I passed by here earlier. If Pidge told him where we are, then he's probably already heading our way. Let's wait for him here and set up a trap."  
  
That... Would be risky, but Keith was willing to listen. "Do you have a plan?"  
  
"I do." Lance grinned, "If I shoot Hunk before he sees us, then we won't even have to fight him. That's why I have this baby here." He tapped his rifle gun in confidence. "You'll be the distraction and I'll shoot from behind. Deal?"  
  
Keith hesitated, weighing out the pros and cons of the situation. But if he was the bait and Lance was hiding, then that wouldn't be too bad. It could work out.  
  
The sudden sound of running made both of the Omega finch, quickly prompting Keith to place Lance on the ground as the tanned Omega hid behind a door. Keith remained in the corridor, fully prepared to face Hunk head on. He held his knife tightly in hand, waiting for the Beta to appear.  
  
When he did, Hunk ducked, immediately hiding back behind the wall. "I've got Keith!" He yelled to nobody in particular, coming out of his hiding again to reveal a large bazooka like gun. The size of the weapon surprised the pale Omega who evaded a shot that was aimed at his leg, too close to his liking.  
  
"That was close! S-Surrender now while you still can!" The Beta tried to sound intimidating but it was failing on all levels.  
  
"Hunk! Watch out! Lance is hiding somewhere!" Pidge warned, making the Beta panic. As soon as Pidge revealed their tactic, Lance took the shot, managing to knock the bazooka out of Hunk's hand. The Beta was left in a confused state of mind, blinking as he tried to hide again.  
  
Unluckily for him, Keith was already on his heels, throwing a knife at him and managing to hit him straight in the center of his back. Hunk fell down with an 'oof!', faking his own death.  
  
"Hunk! That's the lamest death I've ever seen! I thought you would go down with a bang!" Pidge yelled, prompting Hunk to cease his acting.  
  
"Hey! I tried!" The Beta whined, watching as both of the Omegas walked up to him now.  
  
"Too bad Hunk. Keith and I are quite the pair." Lance grinned, swinging his rifle back against his shoulder.  
  
'Mr. Kogane! It appears that Mr. Shirogane and Mr. Kuron have stopped fighting! Both of them are heading upstairs and are dangerously close to your location!'  
  
'We've lost sight of the chief! He's nowhere to be seen!'  
  
"Shit!" Keith cursed, turning toward Lance and gathering the brunette in his arms again. "We have to go! Keep your eyes on them Sharpshooter!"  
  
"Got it!" Lance settled his gun back into place, keeping it straight, his eyes focused as Keith moved them through the hallways. The pale Omega turned on his heel, making a sharp turn, spinning an easy ninety-degrees. Lance was heavy, and he wouldn't be able to keep this pace long, so he had to find a good place to bunker down and give them the advantage.  
  
Keith quickly took mental stock of their situation. There where four intruders down now, which left six left. Shay and Antok upstairs, Shiro and Kuron were in hot pursuit, Kolivan was an unknown, and Pidge was still holed up in the control room leading her team towards them. With any luck the guards could take down at least one of the intruders before they were captured. Where was the best place to hide in the meantime?  
  
He needed somewhere narrow, somewhere that the intruders would be forced to try and catch them one at a time, somewhere where Keith and Lance could hold up in a corner and...  
  
Keith reached up to his earpiece. "I'm heading towards the bathroom on the second floor."  
  
It was a risky move, but if Shiro and Kuron were both after them than his plan should work.  
  
"Are you stupid?" Lance struggled, moving to look Keith in the eyes. "We'll be sitting ducks there!"  
  
"I have a plan!" Keith stopped once he reached his destination, slinging open the door with one arm and speeding inside. He gently placed down Lance before spinning around to reach for the door, catching it quickly and slamming it closed as loud as he could. He flicked the lock, backing up a bit as he kneeled down and reached for a knife, only throwing a quick look over his shoulder towards the tanned Omega.  
  
"Shiro!" Pidge made another series of knocks.  
  
"Get ready to shoot." Keith ordered. "Kuron will try to break down that door. Either Shiro will try to stop him and they'll fight, or he'll succeed. I want you to be ready to make a fatal shot when he does. I'll go for Shiro when you do."  
  
"Got it." Lance nods firmly. "Don't worry Samurai, I've got your back."  
  
There were several agonizing moments of silence as they waited. Keith held his breath with every small creaking sound. The air was tense, heavy with anticipation, making it a little hard to breathe.  
  
Then came the footsteps.  
  
It didn't take long for the sound of fighting to follow. Keith could recognize Kuron’s fierce growls as his feet hit the floor. He heard a yelp from Shiro, and the sounds of struggling followed. It seemed the twins were too busy fighting each other to crowd the door. It was likely this could be a trap, but Kuron wasn't one to negotiate with the enemy too often. Keith turned towards Lance, nodding at the tanned Omega, a silent agreement passing over them.  
  
Keith inched forward, silent as he could, and moved his hand towards the lock. He could play this safe and wait for one of his brothers to take each other out; then wait for the other to approach the bathroom door and then throw it open and attack. But there was no telling how long that would take, or if another intruder would find them first. Kolivan and Antok were still unaccounted for, and who knew what Shay was up to.  
  
Keith took the risk, silently unclicking the lock. He stood up and threw the door open, launching himself out the bathroom with knife in hand.  
  
He landed on Kuron's back and began stabbing like he was some deranged serial killer, effectively killing the man and taking him out the game. Or, at least, it should have. Kuron was still firmly in battle mode though, and he instinctively reached back and caught Keith by the back of his neck before tossing him across the room, throwing the young Omega straight into the wall.  
  
Keith's back hit the wall harshly, his head whipping back and smacking against the surface, causing black spots to swim across his vision. The breath was knocked out of him as well, and he ended up dropping his knife as his body slid down the rest of the wall. The ravenette wheezed a bit, trying to catch his breath, but he ended up with hacking coughs instead.  
  
"Keith!" Shiro turned, distracted by his now hurt little brother. Kuron watched, confused, before realizing what had happened. Rather than moving to comfort the youngest brother he'd accidentally wounded, Kuron gruffly lay down on the floor in defeat, huffing as he let his body slump limply.

Lance took his chance then, stepping out of the bathroom and taking several shots at Shiro.  
Since Shiro was distracted, it was more than easy for Lance to land the finishing blow, taking the Alpha out of the game. However, that didn't seem to be Shiro's concern right now. Yes, he was out of the game, but instead of playing dead, Shiro approached Keith who was on the ground, worriedly looking him over.  
  
Lance ran up to them as well, quickly kneeling down beside Keith to examine the damage. He didn't look good, and it made Lance worry all the more, "Is he okay?"  
  
Shiro pulled Keith onto his lap, examining the damage like the doctor he was, "He might have a concussion, but I'm unsure. He hit the wall pretty hard."  
  
"Hey! You're cheating Shiro! Get down!" Kuron yelled, waking up from his pretend death.  
  
Shiro growled, glancing back at Kuron, "After you threw Keith in the air like that when he already killed you!? If this were a real life break-in, I'd do anything to help my brother." The Alpha decided to ignore Kuron for now, although he realized that the game was still ongoing. At this point it was up to him to make the call, whether to call off the game or not.  
  
Opening Keith's eyelids, Shiro deemed that his brother was conscious. "Keith? Can you hear me?"  
  
The pale Omega opened his eyes, nodding. "Yeah."  
  
"Should I call off the game? I think you might have a concussion." If that was the case then they would have to take him to the medical room. Sometimes people underestimated concussions and in the end it would catch up to them. Shiro didn't want to risk it. He'd rather take care of his brother than examine their mansion's defense systems.  
  
"What!?" Keith perked up, pushing himself out of Shiro's hold, "You're not ending the game! I'm fine!" He stressed, swaying standing up. He did feel a bit dizzy and his head hurt, but other than that he was fine! At least that's how he felt, even if his body suddenly began to fall down, caught by Lance who held onto him tightly.  
  
"Keith! Are you okay?" The tanned Omega held onto the other, worried by Keith's sudden condition. "We should call off the game."  
  
"No!" Keith stressed, pulling on the other's shirt, "We're not ending it. I'm fine!"  
  
Shiro was more than worried, weighing out his options. The blow was hard but since Keith managed to stand up, maybe it wasn't a concussion? Just the after effects of the blow? His eyes kept firmly on his little brother, judging his condition. Keith didn't want the game to end because of him, and Shiro didn't want to baby him either. Not after he expressed his desire for them to stop.  
  
Although in the end, it all depended on Keith's medical condition.  
  
"Alright. However, if you start feeling sick, let me know right away. You have the earpiece so when you want to stop, just say it. I'll be on standby with one of the guards, so they'll let me know if you contacted them. I think that Thace is out of the game as well so I'll be with him." Shiro let them know, standing up.  
  
"Is this really alright? Keith looks a lot paler than he usually does." Lance asked in worry, eyes on the pale Omega as he helped him stand on his feet.  
  
"As I said, if something happens, let me know right away." Shiro didn't want to end the game just yet, "I'll be on medical standby, waiting should you call."  
  
Lance was hesitant but nodded nonetheless.  
  
"I don't need any medical help." Keith growled, "Let's go Lance."  
  
The brunette weighted out his options, suddenly realizing that he'll have to take control. Keith's health was most important to him, and he'll be sure to prioritize it. He looked up at Shiro, a serious look on his face. Leaning in closer, he whispered into the Alpha's ear, nodding as Shiro looked at him in surprise. After a second though, the Alpha returned the nod, taking off to leave while leaving the two Omega alone to continue the game.  
  
"Cheater! You're supposed to be dead Shiro!" Kuron growled from the floor, making Lance return the gesture.  
  
"He is dead. That's his ghost walking around. Now stay down there while we finish the game." If glares alone could take a man down, then by now Kuron would have been slammed onto the ground by Lance's blue eyes. He might be Keith's older brother, but right now Lance didn't care about that. He hurt Keith, and Lance won't let go of it that easily.  
  
Already having a plan in mind, Lance took Keith's earpiece, putting it onto his own ear instead. "Listen up boys!" His voice surprised the guards on the other line, "Get your asses up here and give us some support! I had enough of this bullshit!"  
  
Lance was mad, really mad.

He began walking through the hallways, holding onto Keith as they walked. He wished he could just pick him up and carry him, just like Keith did with him, but his hip injury would only get worse then. Not to mention that it was already hurting as he was walking around, fast pacing like this. But for now, he'll endure.  
  
"Bring a rope to Keith's room! We'll need it!" Lance told the guards who took note of his command.  
  
"Affirmative!"  
  
The line was quiet once again as Lance slowly made his way to Keith's room, locking the door behind him. Hopefully no enemy team will manage to make it to them before the guards do. He placed Keith on the bed, snatching a blanket to cover his fellow Omega with.  
  
"Team Blue! Both of the Omega are..." Pidge knocked again, making the brunette growl. Damn it! They need the time!  
  
Then came a knock to the door, alerting him that somebody was there.  
  
'We're in front of the door Sir McClain.' One of the guards let him know through the earpiece, making him sigh in relief. He opened the door to see three of the guards in front of the room. Good. They needed the backup.  
  
"Listen up!" Lance was making the rules now. "You'll cover us while Keith and I escape to the garden. That's the only place where Pidge doesn't have any cameras."  
  
The guards looked at one another in confusion, "But it's raining outside and-"  
  
"We'll hide under the gazebo. There's a bench there we can use." As someone who's a master at sneaking into buildings, Lance had already examined every piece and cranny of the Gane mansion. Sure, he still didn't know where some things were, or how to find his way around a couple of hallways, but he could at least navigate through the garden.  
  
"And the rope?" One guard asked.  
  
"We're using it to get out of the building." The tanned Omega walked up to the window, opening it. "We're climbing down the window."  
  
"What!? But Mr. Kogane-"  
  
"That's why you'll help me. Hurry up now! Before Koli or Antok get here!" He urged as the guards came inside, locking the door behind them. They dropped the rope out of the window where they knew there were no cameras, helping Keith down the rope first. Luckily the pale Omega was taken down without any problems, Lance following suit.  
  
Good. Nobody will expect to find them outside, much less right next to the team bases.  
  
"Take out as many intruders as you can! We're counting on you!" Lance called out to the guards as he made his way further into the garden, managing to evade the eyes of all cameras that were nearby. Years of sneaking inside buildings did pay off in the end. Just as Pidge doesn't want to be underestimated, Lance shouldn't be either.  
  
Making his way inside the gazebo, Lance placed Keith down onto the bench that was there. They were a bit wet now because of the rain but that was fine. Lance managed to take a blanket with him, pulling it over Keith carefully.  
  
"How are you feeling mullet?" He kneeled down beside the bench, flinching slightly when his hip throbbed. He endured, looking over at Keith worriedly. What if he really does have a concussion? How will Lance know?  
  
Should Keith be laying down or sitting down? What was the best position for a case like this? He felt his panic increase just thinking about it, fidgeting in place. "Does your head hurt? Do you feel dizzy? Should I call Shiro?" He asked the fellow Omega nervously, "What if you do have a concussion? Should we take you to the hospital? What should I do Keith?" He was no medical expert here, thus his panicked state.  
  
"We'll know if I have a concussion." Keith muttered as he stood up. Honestly, he was thankful Kuron hadn't flipped out like Lance and Shiro when he saw him hurt. The Alpha would normally be dragging him kicking and screaming towards a bedroom or something, but this game was too important to give up now. Keith had taken worse hits, that was for sure, and he could handle a little dizziness. "I'm fine."  
  
"I've heard that before." Lance crossed his arms and narrowed them at the pale Omega.  
  
"I knew what I was risking when I snuck up on Kuron and Shiro." Keith shrugged. He tried to sit up, his body only feeling a little bit sore after his unexpected greeting with the wall. His head was also pounding a bit, but he could remember what day it was and he was pretty sure he could stand up straight.  
  
"Keith." Lance growled. "This is just a game. It's not worth getting hurt over."  
  
"I winded Matt." Keith supplies.  
  
"And you probably have a concussion and are probably in denial about it." Lance panicked himself, "Oh my god. That's probably what's happening. That's exactly the kind of thing you'd do!"  
  
"I'm fine Lance." Keith reached over to comfort his kinda-boyfriend.  
  
"I'm banning those words!"  
  
"Lance!" Keith catches the tanned face between his hands, forcing blue eyes to settle on his own. "I'm okay, but if you're that worried then I promise that you can dote on me as soon as this game is over. Right now let's just focus on staying safe. I want to finish this so we can know where to fix things and stay safe."  
  
Lance seemed hesitant. "But you're hurt."  
  
"So are you." Keith reminded gently. "And I trusted you enough to make it through this. Now trust in me enough to do the same."  
  
"A concussion is a bit different from a damaged hip." Lance worried, running his hand through Keith's hair softly. The raven locks were a bit damp from the rain, and it concerned him that Keith had yet to actually try to stand up again, simply laying there where Lance was pretty sure the guy would try to move and set up for the trap. It was a bit worrying that he was becoming so good at reading when something was wrong with Keith so quickly.  
  
"We'll check after the game." Keith hummed, leaning into Lance's touch. "I'm pretty sure a few of us might need to be checked over by the end of this game. The guard's said Antok has been raging through this mansion killing men left and right."  
  
"No." Keith shook his head. "It's because there's a camera on the wall near the entrance of the garden. Pidge probably saw us scale down the window."  
  
"Wait." Lance's head snapped into place. "What?!"  
  
"I can't remember where the other cameras are." Keith hand moved to clutch his forehead, trying to fight off the headache that was forming in his head, everything was sore now. He tried to think about where the cameras were hidden, but he couldn't remember. "They're hidden."  
  
"Shit!" Lance jumped, reaching for his gun. "Why didn't you mention this sooner?"  
  
"I forgot." Keith blinked, frowning a bit. "I think one of them is hidden in a birdhouse."  
  
"Quite right." Kolivan's voice cut in coldly. Out of nowhere the man dropped down from the top of the gazebo. The man landed gracefully, silently, just behind Lance. The tanned Omega tried to grab his gun, but the guard was too fast and kicked it away. His arms came to wrap around Lance, one hand reaching up to grab his chin, the other tightening firmly around his waist. Lance struggled a bit, but there was only so much he could do with his hip injury.  
  
"You will surrender, Mr. Kogane." Kolivan's eyes drilled into Keith's own, "Or I will be taking Mr. McClain in your place."  
  
Keith stood up immediately, feeling a headache coming, "Let him go Kolivan!"  
  
The head guard's face remained emotionless, looking at Keith with his usual poker face. "This is a training exercise to simulate a real life break in should it happen. So far I have tested my men, but they are not the only targets I'm aiming for today. I want you to learn from this as well Mr. Kogane. What would you do in a situation like this?"  
  
Keith raised a brow, "What do you mean?" He asked warily.  
  
"Exactly what I've said." Kolivan held Lance tightly, making a point to emphasize their position to Keith, "I've been watching you for years Mr. Kogane, and while you're a formidable fighter, there's one critical weakness you have that leaves you exposed. Once your enemy learns of this weakness, they will no doubt use it to their advantage."  
  
The three stood in place, letting rain fall all around them, "I want you to be aware of this weakness and think about what you can do to overcome it, or perhaps hide it? You'll have to find the answer for yourself."  
  
"Are you trying to give me a riddle to solve Kolivan?" Keith grumbled, "We're simulating a real life break-in and I doubt the enemy would try to lecture me about my faults right about now."  
  
The guard nodded, "You're correct." He raised up his weapon, a long sword against Lance's neck, "Surrender Mr. Kogane. If you do, no harm will come to Mr. McClain."  
  
The pale Omega grumbled under his breath, knowing that he had no other option than to do what Kolivan asks of him. He dropped his knife onto the ground, holding his hands up. He didn't know if Kolivan was satisfied or disappointed, because as usual, his face remained the same.  
  
The guard took one step forward towards Keith with his hostage before a sword was thrown at him, prompting him to let go of the tanned Omega in defense.  
  
"Whoa!" Lance fell onto the ground, quickly recovering and taking his gun while Keith did the same, picking up his knife. The two Omega stood beside one another, noticing that the one who had thrown the sword was none other than Antok who was now growling.  
  
"Step away Kolivan." Antok took a menacing step forward, a warning growl sounding deep from his throat, eyes narrowing dangerously. "I have no wish to hurt you."  
  
"So it has come to this." Kolivan turns to face the larger man, one eye still on the two wounded Omega. A tense silence falls over them, only broken by the soft pitter-patter of rain. The two guards stare each other down, undisturbed by the soft droplets of water against their skin, the atmosphere so thick around them it could be cut with a knife.  
  
"Oh shit." Pidge's voice sounded over the intercoms, her voice laced with awe. "I got a lot of YouTube worthy moments here today, but this is easily going to be the best. Two bonded men, fighting in the rain, each with the highest body count so far. Their goal? Capture the injured princess and her knight. But alas! They're on different sides! How will their marriage survive!"  
  
"Wait." Lance whips his head towards Keith. "They're bonded?"  
  
Keith shrugs. "No one knows. Pidge is convinced, but there's no proof. We just know they're both bonded to someone and they're both very good at hiding the scents."  
  
"Holy shit." Lance turns back towards the stand-off.  
  
The two were still intensely staring each other down, waiting for some invisible sign for their battle to start. The rain was still heavy around them, soaking their hair and clothes, causing Antok's glare to look far more menacing somehow.  
  
Suddenly, Kolivan leaped at the taller man, catching the broad shoulders and slinging his legs around the man's head in a far more professional version of the way Keith had taken down Matt earlier. Antok, however, was far more balanced than Matt had been, and was able to take steps to regain his balance. He stood firmly, reaching strong arms upward to try and grab the Alpha man.  
  
Kolivan was basically sitting on Antok's shoulders now, and wrapped his legs firmly over the Beta man's chest in order to keep his balance. He brought his arms upward, bringing his fists together, and repeatedly slammed his elbows into the Beta's shoulders harshly in an attempt to bring the man down. Antok stood strong, though, and reached one of his arms to grab the back of Kolivan's shirt and sling him off.  
  
The Alpha wasn't deterred, he simply put all his weight into slinging himself backward, finally throwing the two men backwards as they both slammed into the ground harshly. Antok recovered quickly enough, and rolled over to grab Kolivan. But the Alpha didn't become the leader of a private team of bodyguards for no reason, and he was able to throw his legs back around Antok's neck and sling himself back on top.  
  
Keith and Lance were only able to watch, frozen in a mixture of shock and bewilderment, as they were witness to the sight of Kolivan basically straddling Antok's face. This gloriously awkward sight was quickly followed by Kolivan bringing back his fists back and cold clocked Antok right in the face. That, unfortunately, wasn't enough to take out the Beta. The larger man reached up to grab the Alpha's thighs, gripping them firmly as he slung the man off him.  
  
"Holy shit!" Lance gasped in awe, eyes wide as he watched the two guards fight. Keith stood beside him with the same amount of bafflement. Although since he had seen the two fight before, he was somewhat immune. He would have been resistant completely if it weren't for the new fighting style Kolivan was deploying. The head guard was the one who taught Keith this technique, however, seeing the man use it like this in a battle with Antok was disturbing.  
  
"We gotta make a run for it." Lance took Keith's hand, ready to sneak away before the two guards decide to focus their attention back on them. "We're sitting ducks if we don't move!"  
  
The pale Omega nodded, taking a step to follow Lance when he suddenly felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck. He let out a surprised yelp, joined by Lance who did the same thing, both of them falling down onto the ground.  
  
What was happening? He couldn't move his body!  
  
"I'm so sorry." The two Omega were frozen on the ground, barely glancing back to spot Shay behind them. "I've pinched a nerve at the back of your necks to immobilize you for a minute. It shouldn't hurt after the pinch." She looked worried, hands held firmly together, "I promise I'll make it up to you later, but for now, we need to end this game."  
  
"Shay!" Lance couldn't believe this! "You of all people would do this!? I'm hurt! No! devastated!"  
  
"I'm sorry." And she really looked like she meant it. Although she did look up at Antok, waving at him, "Mr. Antok! They're ready!" She let the guard know, and as soon as the signal was given, the said guard suddenly acquired newfound strength, managing to get Kolivan off him before making a run towards the two Omega.  
  
Both Keith and Lance watched with horror as the large guard ran towards them like a bull, picking them up to carry them towards the blue base.  
  
Kolivan was on his feet in a moment, trying desperately to catch back up with the charging Beta holding the two Omega on each shoulder. The Alpha ran after them, pulling out a gun blade and attempting to throw it, but Shay surprised them all yet again by pulling out an airsoft pistol and firing at the Alpha!  
  
"Holy shit!" Pidge gasped over the intercom. "The purest of us turned out to be the most devious!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Shay called as she ran after Antok, somehow keeping up with the larger Beta as she made her way towards the base. Kolivan didn't seem to mind being shot too much though, beyond the fact that Keith and Lance were both caught, and merely moved under the gazebo before settling himself on the ground as a corpse.

With no one left on the red team, both Omegas wounded, and no guards coming for them, Antok and Shay had absolutely no problems carrying their captured targets past the gates. Lance could only lay limply over the Beta's shoulder, sharing a look with the equally bewildered Keith, as Antok stepped right past the faults gate. A cheering Shay following just behind him.  
  
"We did it!" Shay cheered, throwing herself at Antok and hugging around the Beta's large waist, which was only made a little awkward by the dangling prisoners on his shoulders, "Our plan worked Mr. Antok!"  
  
Antok grumbles almost happily; moving towards a particularly large tree that almost umbrellas them from the rain. He gently placed down both Omega, careful not to lay them on the muddy ground, but rather the large and only slightly damp tree roots. He checked them both over for a moment, turning Keith's head in his hands for a moment to assess the damage, before turning back to Shay. They high fived for a moment before turning to throw a thumbs up towards a birdhouse.  
  
"Antok and Shay captured both Omegas!" Pidge cheers over the coms. "Blue team wins! Suck it Matt! Team guard and team red owes us!"  
  
"The game is over." Antok nodded, turning back towards the Omega. "Kolivan and I will review the performance later; for now let us get you inside and into dry clothes. Medical attention would not be remiss either."  
  
"We lost?" Lance was blue-screening a bit. "How the heck did we lose?"  
  
"Later." Antok promised. "For now we must get out of the rain."  
  
And they did just that, climbing back over the fence before heading into the building. Everyone was slowly recovering from the exercise, the mansion now a mess. Oh boy... They'll need to clean everything up. However, before that, they had to take care of the damages, namely Keith's concussion.  
  
Antok didn't waste any time to help carry Keith into the medical room, both Lance and Shay following suit. As expected, Shiro was already there, ready with the equipment in hand. Lance smiled as soon as his eyes landed on the familiar Alpha, shooting finger guns towards the man, "Just as planned."  
  
Shiro smiled, nodding, "I'm actually glad Antok and Shay managed to catch the both of you. I'd like to assess Keith's injury as soon as I can."  
  
"And Keith is here now to get his head checked." The pale Omega grumbled as Antok put him down on one of the beds. The door of the room opened, revealing Matt, Pidge and Hunk. The two Betas were grumbling in pain while Pidge stood proudly in place without a single scratch.  
  
"Ha! Told you losers we would win! Not only did the blue team win, but we also won with three members remaining! Isn't that badass or what?" Pidge practically beamed in pride, her smile blinding in it's cockiness.  
  
"But you didn't do anything." Hunk whined, "You just sat in a room, chilling and watching the show."  
  
"How DARE you!?" Pidge immediately turned towards the said Beta, "I was the most valuable member of my team! Without me, we wouldn't have won!"  
  
"Alright you two, that's enough." Shiro broke the dispute, examining Keith's head, "We have wounded patients here so unless you have an injury, get out."  
  
The female Alpha slumped in defeat, "Fine, but we'll talk about this later! I need to rub my victory in Keith's face!" She chuckled darkly, although she did seem worried about the said Omega. Stopping at the door she said, "I hope you're okay Keith! Come out soon so that I can prove to you what a loser you actually are!" Then she left, leaving Hunk and Matt in the room.  
  
"Ugh... I think I'll go lay down in the guestroom. My back feels sore." Hunk complained, turning back as well, "Get better soon bud!" He bid his farewell to Lance before heading to the bed.  
  
Matt on the other hand was in pain, walking up to a free bed to throw himself on it. "I think my neck is dislocated. Something's definitely wrong with it."  
  
"I'll have a look at it Matt. Just give me a second." Shiro kept examining Keith, set on making a diagnosis.  
  
"Again; I'm sorry about that Matt." Keith apologized sheepishly.  
  
"It's no problem buddy." Matt wheezed, throwing up another thumbs up. "I'm taking the rest of the day off though. I'm going to marry the hot-tub."  
  
"Any slurred speech or dizziness?" Shiro asked, throwing a brief glance towards Lance, he pulled out a small flashlight and shined it in Keith's eyes for a moment. "Any forgetfulness or loss of balance?"  
  
"Keith forgot where all the hidden cameras were." Lance sniped, but became more serious then. "He hasn't walked since his head became buddies with the wall. He was carried around mostly, and he hasn't really tried to sit up."  
  
"I'm dizzy." Keith admitted lightly, knowing it was useless to fight. "And my head's killing me. I haven't felt any nausea yet, but I haven't really slowed down either."  
  
Shiro hummed, his eyebrows furrowing together. "That's not really enough to definitively say you have a concussion, but I want you to take it easy for the next three to four hours. Promise me?"  
  
"Alright." Keith nodded, wincing a little and rubbing his head as a new wave of dizziness rushed over him. His stomach twisted painfully, and his had to swallow back bile. "Okay, there's the nausea."  
  
"Why don't you lay down for a bit." Shiro brushed his hand through Keith's hair. "I'll have someone get you an icepack. Remember not to fall asleep."  
  
"I'll get him to his nest." Lance piped up. "Don't worry! I'll make sure he doesn't fall asleep!"  
  
"Is your hip okay?" Shiro turned towards Lance with a worried frown. "I know it must be at least a bit irritated after all that. I want you to take it easy as well."  
  
"It's fine." Lance gestured towards it. "It hurts, but it's nothing the regular treatment can't handle. I got lucky."  
  
Shiro nodded, turning his attention towards the still wheezing Matt now. "Alright buddy, lets get you all better. I want to test that neck. Let's hope Keith didn't bruise the windpipe."  
  
Lance decided that it was a good time to get out of there. He helped Keith up, throwing the pale arm over his shoulder, and they worked their way out of the room. This turned out to be a mistake, because the extra weight was enough to make his hip throb painfully.  
  
"I'm okay." Keith promised as he pulled away, stumbling only a bit as he worked his way down the hall. "Let's hide in my room before Kolivan and Antok finish their review."  
  
"Oh no! I'm helping!" Lance walked back up to the other, taking Keith's arm and swinging it over his shoulder. "At least let me support you."  
  
"But I can walk on my own." The mullet frowned.  
  
"Please? For me?" Keith was in no state to walk alone, and even if he would be able to reach his room, Lance still felt like a jerk watching it happen.  
  
Keith let Lance support him in the end, wanting to get back into his room as soon as he could. Luckily they didn't run into any obstacles on their way because both of them weren't sure they could handle either Sven or Kuron right now. Lance was especially set on not seeing Kuron after what he did to Keith. The Alpha didn't deserve his friendship, not after throwing Keith into a wall like that. Even the thought of it made him growl.  
  
Finally reaching the room, Lance closed the door behind them while Keith got on top of the bed, settling into his nest. The warmness of it immediately made him feel ten times better, but not managing to get rid of the headache, sadly. As Keith covered himself in blankets, he heard Lance sit on the edge of the bed beside him with a smile on his face.  
  
Lance's smile was soft, not the usual teasing smile he would show in front of others. Those curved lips had a tint of worry within them, as well as a drop of fondness as well. It was definitely warm.  
  
"Uhm..." Lance began, not sure how to phrase his question, "Can I lay next to you?" He bumped his index fingers together, hesitant, "Not inside your nest of course but outside of it."  
  
Keith looked up, violet eyes moving onto the tanned Omega slowly, "Lance... I..."  
  
The brunette held up his hand, "Before you say anything." He successfully managed to prevent Keith from saying what he was about to say, feeling that it was better this way for the both of them. "I'll stay out of your nest. I mean..." Lance was suddenly flustered, pondering over his words.  
  
"I don't know if you were about to invite me inside but if you were, then I can't accept it. At least not just yet." He moved his hand to hold Keith's own, the warmth of it soothing his worries, "This is our first day after agreeing to trying this out so let's give it a bit more time? Then we'll see how it goes."  
  
Keith wanted to disagree but luckily he managed to stop himself before saying anything without thinking about it first. Ultimately Lance was right. They shouldn't rush into it so quickly. Accepting someone into your nest was a big deal, and this was something only Omegas would know.  
  
If Keith were to invite, let's say Shay, into his nest, then she would agree to it without much consideration. Well, perhaps she would debate over it but that's not the point. The point is that since Lance is an Omega, he understood what accepting someone new into the nest meant, which is why he was cautious like this.  
  
Sighing, Keith nodded. It was probably better this way for now. "Then lay beside me." He pats the space next to him, reaching out of his nest. He wanted to be closer to the fellow Omega, and so he dismantled a part of his nest so that they could be next to one another without any obstacles.  
  
Lance chuckled at that, laying himself down on the bed, "You don't have to break the nest. My unofficial boyfriend is a brute."  
  
"It was a necessity." Keith muffled, leaning close.  
  
Lance was hesitant, eyes on Keith's back as he thought whether it would be a good idea to embrace Keith right now or not. He doubted he would have asked about it before but their new status made him all the more nervous. "Can I?"  
  
Keith hummed, eyes meeting blue ones, "I told you we could cuddle later, didn't I?"  
  
With a smile spreading across his face, Lance moved his arms around the other, careful of Keith's head. He pulled the fellow Omega closer to his chest, sighing in relief. It was nice to finally lay down now that the game was over.  
  
"I didn't realize how sore my back was." Keith groaned, shuffling against the bedding and his kinda-boyfriend, his muscles throbbing as he stretched a bit. "Remind me to give Kuron shit about it later."  
  
Lance growled softly. "Let's not talk about him. This is an us moment."  
  
"Don't be too hard on him." Keith buried his head into Lance's chest. The dizziness was still there, and the aching, and Lance's warmth wasn't doing anything to help fight off the sleepiness falling over him. The wet pajamas they were wearing fought that off a bit though; he'd have to take down the nest and wash it later now. And the wet clothes would get uncomfortable soon, but he was too tired and sore to care now that he wasn't rushing to get away from everyone.  
  
Not that it had worked, Antok and Shay had caught them both. Kuron had helped with that as well, basically taking Keith's fight out of the game with one strong sling. It was his own fault, Keith mused, jumping a man as paranoid and ready for attack as Kuron was a mistake. He may have taken the man out of the game, but the sacrifice had crippled him. Next time him would risk waiting.  
  
His eyes were drowsy now.  
  
"We might want to put on some music." Keith replied sleepily. "I'm starting to fall asleep.'  
  
"Talk to me babe." Lance cooed. "What can Lancey Lance do for you?"  
  
"I'm wet and concussed." Keith groaned again, burying his face further into Lance's chest. "And Kolivan is going to be awful later."  
  
Lance caught a whiff of the allspice scent, now a bit weaker due to exposure to rain. "Want me to defend my princess?"  
  
"I doubt you'd be able to beat Kolivan. Especially after witnessing that." The fight between the head guard and Antok will always be engraved into his memory. That was intense on so many levels. It made Keith wonder if he ever looked like that while using the same move. He probably does and just didn't realize it until now.  
  
"Geez, everyone is underestimating me today." Lance whined but took notice of Keith's wet clothes. Now that he thought about it, Hunk's shirt was drenched. Great... He gently probed Keith off, intending to return to the same position in a minute. "Hold up your hands."  
  
Keith complied, holding up his hands while laying down. As he held them up, Lance pulled on his wet shirt, taking it off while being mindful of Keith's head. He blushed as soon as the pale Omega was shirtless, quickly turning around and standing up. "I'll get you some new clothes, then we can continue cuddling."  
  
"Hmmm." Keith hummed in agreement, so close to falling asleep.  
  
"Babe?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Keith hummed again.  
  
"Don't fall asleep on me! Is that even a good thing? Don't tell me that if you fall asleep, you won't wake up ever again?" Could it happen? Lance's lack of knowledge was motivating him to keep up searching Keith's closet, looking for anything soft to give to his unofficial boyfriend. In the end he took the softest shirt and pants he could find.  
  
Returning back to the room, Lance clapped his hands when he noticed that Keith's eyes were closed. "No sleeping amore! I take priority."  
  
"Then do something." Keith said tiredly, covering himself in blankets now that his upper body was exposed to the cold. "Keep me awake."  
  
"Will do, but first you'll have to put this on." Lance unfolded the shirt, "Pull up your hands." And Keith did, Lance helping him get on the shirt before his eyes drifted downwards. How intimate would it be to help Keith change his pants? He honestly didn't think he was ready for something like that.  
  
"We need to change your pants as well." He held up the clothing as Keith looked at him tiredly. "If you want to maintain your modesty then you better help me while I help you put this on."  
  
"Fine." Keith pulled on his wet pants while Lance helped, pulling down on them but not looking down. Instead his eyes were on the ceiling, not daring to look down. And once the wet pants were taken off, Lance threw them into the dirty basket of clothes.  
  
The difficult part was now upon them where they had to get the fresh pants on. Lance gulped, Pulling on the pants as he looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"You can look down you know. It's not like you'll see anything." Keith held onto the tanned hand, and as the pants were pulled upwards, he brought Lance's hand up on his bare stomach. "Only touch."  
  
Lance froze, being a weak man to any intimate touch like this. His face turned red, and as if on autopilot, he quickly stood up, heading back into Keith's closet. "I can't believe how unorganised you are Keith! Not to mention that most of your clothes are wrinkled. Do you even iron them?"  
  
Keith grumbled, not caring to answer that.  
  
"Hey! You wanted music? Then I'll be happy to provide!" Lance cheered from the closet, finding some clothes to change into himself. As he searched, he began humming a tune, then came in the lyrics.  
  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I'm home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I'm whole again  
Alone with you, you, you  
  
Lance sang, emerging from the closet now with new clothes. He wasn't sure if they were pajamas but they were super soft. He made his way back into the bed, returning to the previous position they were in before Lance left. "Want me to continue singing? I will if you want but it'll probably make you fall asleep even faster."  
  
"Contrary to popular belief, sleep actually helps with concussions." Keith informed sleepy. "Unless someone is concussed enough that their balance is effected or their pupils dilate. My balance is off, so I want to stay awake. I like your voice, but maybe music is a bad idea right now. Just talk to me instead."  
  
"What happens if you sleep during a concussion?" Lance asked, alarmed.  
  
"Depends." Keith shrugged, struggling to keep his eyes open with the dizziness. "Coma is the worst case scenario."  
  
"A coma?!" Lance yelped, dropping the clothes he was arranging and rushing towards Keith. "Stay awake babe!"  
  
"Don't worry Lance." Keith reassured the brunette with a sleepy wave. "Shiro would have taken me to a hospital with actual doctors and medicine if it was serious. Matt is probably worse off than me. I just have to stay awake until I'm balanced out again and then I can sleep off the rest."  
  
"Are you sure?" Lance bit his lip worryingly, "I don't want you to get...brain damage...or something. What if you fall asleep and never wake up?"  
  
"Relax." Keith sleepily reached out and placed his hand on Lance's knee, humming as he gave it a quick squeeze. "Shiro knows what he's doing, and I've had concussions before, I know how this works."  
  
"I'm still worried." Lance frowned, "It seems like you're always getting hurt somehow."  
  
"It's just a bump on the head." Keith summoned up a smile, "It'll be better in a few hours. Just relax. That's what we should do now, cuddle and relax. Watch some TV or something."  
  
"But..." Lance tried.  
  
"Shhhh." Keith squeezed his knee again. "We're relaxing."  
  
"Don't fall asleep babe." Lance reached over to shake the pale Omega's shoulder.  
  
"I won't." Keith promised, blinking his eyes open. "I want some tea. Can you text Shay for some tea. I'm still cold and my hair is damp."  
  
"Sure thing babe." Lance couldn't help the smile. "Anything else?"  
  
"I'm getting Antok to let me practice that move Kolivan pulled on him." Keith informed lightly.  
  
"That was cool." Lance's smile was easy now, his worry washing away little bit by little bit. He reached for his phone and started texting Shay, slowly slipping himself back into the pile beside Keith's nest as he did so, they'd definitely have to rebuild this nest later. Keith was so fucking neglectful, though it was far more understandable now that Lance saw the his three brothers were probably the most Alpha-y Alphas to ever Alpha. "I bet they have amazing sex."  
  
"Ew." Keith's pale little nose wrinkled. "Lance, I don't want to think about that. We don't even know if they're bonded."  
  
"They totally are," Lance snickered. "Did you see the way they fought? Only a married couple could reach that level of intensity."  
  
"I'm changing the subject." Keith informed, "I'm changing it right now. Pidge using drones was cheating."  
  
"All’s fair in love and kidnap." Lance snickered.  
  
"I can't believe Shay got us." Keith hummed, "She's so sweet."  
  
"It's always the ones you least expect." Lance mused. "I can't believe she partnered up with Antok."  
  
"He's a teddy bear." Keith shrugged. "He gives the best hugs."  
  
"That's your concussion talking." Lance waved him off, "The real Keith wouldn't be describing that brute as a 'teddy bear' after what we've seen." There was no way Lance will get that image out of his mind. From now on, he'll stay away from Antok as far as possible.  
  
"Poor Shiro. He didn't even have a chance to fight properly." Lance noted while Keith sighed.  
  
"He had bad luck. Battling it out with Kuron was the worst possible thing that could have happened to him. Not to mention that you used his love to take him down. That's cheating."  
  
"I did it to save you." Lance snorted, "If it weren't for me, you'd be somewhere in a dungeon right now, all tied up and blindfolded."  
  
"The same could have happened to you. We were both kidnapped, remember?" Keith still couldn't believe it was Shay who was the one to doom them.  
  
Lance moved so that he was embracing Keith again, relishing the warmth between them. He took a blanket that was peeking from Keith's nest, pulling on it to cover Keith's hair. It should keep him warm until it dries at least.  
  
Lance touched a strand of the black hair, observing it carefully. Was is always this long? No, it was much longer now that it was wet. Just like that day when Keith threatened Pidge with Rover. The memory made Lance blush, shaking his head to get rid of the inappropriate thoughts.  
  
"You should let me style your hair sometime. Your hair is long so there are a lot of hairstyles we can do."  
  
Keith cocked a brow, "But I thought you hated my hair?"  
  
"I do." Lance said firmly, "I'm just trying to save you from the catastrophe you don't even realize you're wearing. So how about it?"  
  
Keith hummed, thinking over his options, "You can style it but no cutting. You're not getting anywhere near my hair with scissors, I'm warning you now."  
  
"But Babe~"  
  
"Nope." Keith popped the 'p'.  
  
"Fine." Lance rolled his eyes, swirling a strand of black hair around his finger, "Hopefully someday I'll get you to realize what sin you've been committing."  
  
The pale Omega grumbled, "Stop bringing up my hair. You really have some issues Lance."  
  
"Oh... How blind thee are!" Lance replied dramatically, a smile on his face, "But one day thee shall see the light."  
  
Keith buried himself further into Lance's chest. Now that the tanned Omega was playing with his hair, it was making him all the more sleepy. "Not helping."  
  
"Huh?" Lance paused, realizing what he'd been doing, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."  
  
Lance kept watch on Keith, making sure he didn't close his eyes. As more and more time passed, Keith was falling more and more asleep, right on the edge of falling into the dream world. He had to do something.  
  
"So." The brunette began. What could he talk about so that it would get Keith revved up into the conversation? He didn't have any ideas so he just decided to go for it and ask, "What can I do to keep you awake?"  
  
Keith hummed again. His head was pounding, and all he wanted to do was sleep. Conversation sounded physically painful right now, with his throbbing head, but it seemed like the best idea right now. Just trying to listen to Lance's voice alone would likely lull him to sleep.  
  
When he would get concussions before, in the after Shiro area of his life, his brothers would take turns keeping him awake. It was a system with each of them, as they all tended to end up this way at some point. Kuron's favorite method was silently leaning over his bed and occasionally taking a wet rag to dab at his eyes with. Sven talked, a lot, his voice purposely high and too enthusiastic to let anyone sleep. And Shiro just kept silent guard over you, sacrificing his own sleep to shake you awake.  
  
"Just talk to me." Keith hummed. "If that doesn't work than dab at my eyes with a wet cloth. It always worked when Kuron did it."  
  
Lance made an annoyed sound.  
  
"You can play a video game if you want." Keith hummed again, "The peppy music from Mario games should definitely keep me awake."  
  
"I'd rather stay here." Lance squeezed Keith's shoulder a bit. The brunette didn't really want to move from his spot right now, content to stay and cuddle the now docile Omega next to him, not to say he wouldn't move if he had to, but there was a damp shirt within reach and no need to move right now. "Don't worry princess, your knight will keep you awake."  
  
Keith snorted.  
  
"So you say." Lance smirked as he began an imaginary conversation. He only needed to keep Keith awake for three hours, that wouldn't be hard. That was, like, only three episodes of any given live action show. He knows he's talked through those with Hunk before. And Shay should be here any moment with the tea. He could do this.  
  
"So does this whole thing count as a second date?" Lance asked, smirking. "Because let me tell you now; I think post kidnapping cuddles doesn't count as a date."  
  
"This is not counting as a date." Keith poked an eye open. "Dates should be us doing fun stuff that doesn't involve me getting thrown into a wall."  
  
"Unless your date is the one doing the throwing." Lance leered, smirking a bit. Though didn't blush and try to hide his face like he usually did, instead just nodding lazily, which was a sign of just how out of it he was. It was a bit worrisome, not only because he didn't like Keith being this out of it, but also because the pale Omega was adorable when he did that and Lance never wanted to miss a flustered Keith.  
  
In that moment Lance vowed that Kuron was on his list of Keith related enemies; right next to hippos and mothman.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the mansion, Antok and Kolivan had gathered their men.  
  
Several of the men where limping and sore, having taken the brunt of not only their wrath, but also the triplets and all their compatriots. Every one of them stood, tall and at attention as their chief paced in front of them. They had failed, horribly, and it was easy to tell that their chief was severely displeased with their performance.  
  
"You are all a disgrace." Kolivan growled, still pacing angrily. "Not only did you allow intruders into the building to begin with, but you also failed to protect your targets and were unable to even properly guard them."  
  
Antok nodded beside them.  
  
"Your response time was sloppy." Kolivan stopped his pacing, turning to glower at the men. "Your combat was disgraceful, your communication was lacking, and the fact that Mr. McClain and Mr. Kogane had to take down most of the intruders themselves is simply unacceptable. We were hired by Mr. Shirogane to prevent such necessities, and the fact that such a thing was very much necessary is simply disgraceful."  
  
Kolivan snapped to attention. "I want you all to make twenty laps around the mansion, then you will return and dry yourselves before meeting us in the training room. Antok and I will meet with Mr. Shirogane in the meantime and discuss the hole revealed in our defense. Return when you are done."  
  
The men snapped into a salute. The moved in unit formation out of the room, each moving to do as they were told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MsBluebell: Enjoy guys! This is us giving you a break. (I reread and realized that, through editing, a whole section was somehow left out, I fixed this). 
> 
> BlueStarPaladin: Not proud of the last picture. My hatred for drawing hands grows ever stronger. But anyway! Hope you liked the chapter. It's one of my personal favourites! I'm in love with the triplets honestly XD
> 
> Chapter Betaed by the wonderfull SilviaMoon.
> 
> Tumblr:  
> MsBluebell: [msbluebell](http://msbluebell.tumblr.com/)  
> BlueStarPaladin: [starellas](https://starellas.tumblr.com/)


	11. The Release Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Protesters, slut shamming, assult.

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

Lance groaned in his bed, raising up his hand to try and switch off the alarm on his phone. He pat the bed in search of it, then reaching the bedside table but ended up knocking the said device onto the ground. With a grumble, Lance reached down to take the phone, managing to swipe the 'Stop' button successfully.

Blue mewed as she lay on the bed, cleaning herself by carefully licking her paw. Lance sat up, his bed hair standing proudly on his head as he tried to wake himself up into reality. Clicking the wake button on his phone, he noticed that it was 5 AM in the morning.

That's right, it was slowly coming back to him now. He set up the alarm so that he woke up before Keith did. Today was the release day, which meant that everyone had a lot of work to do. It was a big day today, and just like everyone else, Lance had a duty of his own. He had to get something he probably should have already taken care of yesterday but forgot all about it in wake of Keith's head injury.

Quiznak! He doesn't have the time to waste!

Gathering himself up, Lance got out of bed to do his morning routine. Luckily Coran and Allura managed to pack the essentials so he had everything he needed for his needy skin. Although he got into the shower first, washing himself in record time before doing everything else.

He tripped when he got out of the bathroom, his hip injury throbbing. Damn! He doesn't have the time for this. Standing back up, Lance got dressed and ready to go. He made sure to put on a cap to cover his face, as well as some sunglasses and a scarf. If he was going outside among general public, then he'll need to disguise himself. Being a /sort/ of celebrity now has its downsides, one such being that he couldn't go out as freely as he did before.

Accepting his new reality, Lance made his way out of the room. "Come on beautiful. I'll let Keith feed you today, I'm in a hurry."

Blue perked up, jumping off the bed before following Lance down the hallway. Keith's bedroom was just around the corner from his room, so without knocking he cracked open the door to peek inside. Good, Keith was still asleep. The pale Omega was sleeping soundly in his bed, his phone beside him no doubt set to wake him up at a certain time. Hopefully, not anytime soon though. Lance had to get away before Keith had any objections to it.

"Go on. Keep Keith company." Lance whispered, letting Blue walk into Keith's room and jump onto the bed. Once she settled herself right beside Keith, Lance gave a satisfied nod. He carefully closed the door again, tiptoeing towards the kitchen.

Would anyone be awake at this time? It was 5 AM so he doubted anyone would be up and walking around. That is except for the guards, which was convenient for him. He'll need someone to drive him downtown to his destination.

Reaching the kitchen, Lance noted that it was empty. He walked inside, taking a single slice of toast into his mouth before walking out again, in search for a guard that could help him. The heavens must be against him right now, because as soon as Lance made his way to the entrance, he spotted Antok who was walking into the living room.

Great. Why him of _all_  people?

Then again, this was an emergency and he was desperate. He had to get out and do what he had set out to do without any obstacles. His beauty sleep surely wasn't sacrificed for nothing.

" _Psst!_ " Lance called out, successfully managing to stop the guard in his tracks as he froze, looking for any possible danger. "Whoa! Calm down! It's just me." Walking up to Antok, Lance took off his cap to show that it was really him.

As Antok's eyes landed on his figure, the guard growled. "What are you doing up so early? Did something happen?" He asked warily, waiting for Lance's reply while the Omega folded his arms.

"Nothing happened but I need you to listen to me. This is an emergency and I wouldn't have come up to you if I had any other choice." Lance's words made the guard perk up, all ears. With a nod from the Beta, Lance went on to explain what he wanted.

"There's somewhere I have to go, to pick something up, and I need you to help me get there. Keith would surely be against me going out like this, so that's why I woke up this early. It's super important, and without it, Keith's party is doomed. You have to help me here. Keith's reputation is on the line." Lance pleaded, looking up at the Beta.

Antok cocked a brow, his face narrowed in displeasure. And after witnessing yesterday's fight, Lance couldn't help but swallow in nervousness.

"Is Mr. Kogane involved?"

Lance shook his head, "He knows about it, but he wouldn't let me go, and I need to get it _desperately_. Please? I wouldn't be asking you if I wasn't serious about this."

Antok remained quiet, but then spoke up, "Tell me what you're planning to do and I might make a compromise."

The Omega took a few steps forward, motioning for Antok to lean down. He went on to whisper his plans into the other's ear, careful so that he wasn't heard despite there being nobody else besides them in the room.

Once Lance was done explaining, Antok nodded, straightening up again, "And why exactly did you have to whisper this instead of telling me normally?"

"Aren't you the guard here? I'm disappointed." Lance grinned, "Pidge has her cameras everywhere. I can't have her know about my plans and relay them to Keith. That would compromise what I'm trying to do." He folded his arms, his blue eyes on Antok's own.

"So do we have a deal?"

The Beta remained quiet, pondering over his options. In the end he nodded, agreeing. "I'll escort you. However, on one condition."

"And that is?" Lance asked warily.

"We take three more guards with us. You may have been able to walk freely on your own before, but now we don't have that leisure. I'll need support if the crowd notices us."

Lance grumbled, not satisfied. "Fine." But he was willing to comply. He _had_  to get this. It was important.

Antok clicked on his earpiece, informing three of his fellow men to meet them in front of one of the cars parked outside. "We should hurry before Mr. Kogane wakes up. I've let Kolivan know that we've left for safety purposes, also that you'll be joining Mr. Kogane back at the company building when we're done."

"Perfect." Lance smiled widely, "I didn't know you could be such a nice guy when you wanted to. Why are you always so grim-"

Antok growled, a displeased look on his face.

"Okay! Okay! Geez!" Lance turned around, heading for the front door, "Let's go! We have work to do before the party begins!"

And with that, Lance, Antok and three more guards made their way to the car. Leaving the premises quietly as the car drove away towards the city.

 

* * *

 

Waking up early is awful, especially when you're not a morning person. Though waking up to a warm body of soft fur brushing up a little too close to your face was probably better than waking up to a noisy alarm on a cellphone. Violet eyes blinked open slowly as a fuzzy body bumped her head against his face repeatedly, mewling softly as she tried to stir him from sleep.  
  
"Go away Blue." His voice was raspy and dry, dehydrated; terribly dehydrated. There was no way he was getting back to sleep with his throat itching like that. It didn't help that the cat only mewled defiantly and continued to brush against his face.  
  
"Okay, you win." Keith pushed himself from the bed, stomach recoiling nauseously. He felt terribly sluggish, and overheated. Water definitely wouldn't be bad right now.  
  
Slipping from the bed, Keith's bare feet padded against the floor as he made his way over to the bathroom. Blue shot up after him, her tiny little feet padding rapidly as she struggled to keep up with him. The pale Omega ignored her for now though, too busy fighting off black spots from his vision, reaching blindly for the door to his bathroom as he stumbled along.  
  
He was able to find his way to the sink. By now the heat had crawled up his body like a fire burning under his skin. Leaning heavily against the porcelain counter, he threw on the cold water and slashed his face repeatedly. Occasionally cupping his hands to bring to his lips, drinking greedily until he throat didn't feel like it was trying to crawl out his body.  
  
By the time he was done his entire front was soaked, he gasped as he finally found relief, leaning against the cool sink as the water continued to run. A violet eye peeked open, taking note of the cat that had jumped onto the counter, watching as she bat her little toe beans against his skin. 

"I'm sorry about that Blue." Keith apologised as he reached forward to pet the cat, running his hands over the kitten softly. "I didn't feel very good just then."  
  
He leaned up, moving towards his shower, hoping that a quick one would do something for the nausea. Slipping off his clothes as he went, the Omega slipped into the shower, throwing on the water and letting himself drown under the heat of the water.  
  
The water helped relax his muscles and wake him up, but the painful twisting of his stomach didn't stop. He washed and dried himself with that same bloated and twisted feeling, trying his damndest to ignore it as he moved to find his clothes. Lance had laid out everything for him yesterday, it wasn't everything he'd wanted, but everything was folded neatly and with everything the brunette thought would match it.  
  
Keith slipped on the clothing quickly, running his hands over the shirt as he made sure there were no wrinkles. He tied up his hair a bit, making sure it was out of his face, and slipped on one of his nicer, but equally protective, collars. It was important that he looked a bit nicer than normal today, and Lance had painstakingly chosen everything he'd need for the party.  
  
"Come on Blue." Keith nudged the cat along. "If you don't tell Lance then I'll let you have some of my breakfast."  
  
The cat mewled and took off after him, following in step as the Omega made his way out the room. He briefly stopped to check on Lance on the way, pausing when he saw the brunette wasn't in bed, but he relaxed when he noticed the light shining out from under the bathroom door.  
  
"Come on Blue." He closed the door silently, slipping away as he reached his foot out to nudge the cat further along. "We better hurry if you want some of my breakfast."  
  
The cat followed him all the way to the kitchen, silent as she raced around the corners, only mewling again once her feet came into contact with the kitchen's tiled floor.  
  
Kuron was there, standing ragged in loose gray pajama pants and a wife beater. His hair was done up in the messiest bun Keith had ever seen, and he was grumbling horribly as he worked at cooking some bacon.  
  
"Sit." Kuron command when his eyes landed on the youngest brother. "I'm making food for us."  
  
"Umm." Keith blinked dumbly, moving to sit at the table. Blue followed him, jumping on a chair in order to reach the edge of the table and pull herself up. Kuron, for his part, briefly abandoned the bacon he was making and walked over to the fridge, opening it and pulling out some juice. He poured a glass and set it in front of his younger brother. "Drink, you have a long day ahead of you."  
  
"Thank you." Keith blinked again, reaching out and taking the glass from his brother. Kuron watched him closely, making a satisfied hum when Keith sipped a bit from the glass. The Alpha moved back towards the stove, resuming his cooking.  
  
"Breakfast is bacon, eggs, and grits today." Kuron grunted. "Be sure to eat it all. You're too thin as it is, and you need all your energy today."  
  
"Alright." Keith nodded, deciding that arguing with his brother wasn't the best idea. It was surprisingly sweet of Kuron to do this for him, even if the man was doing this in his own gruff way. "Thanks for breakfast."  
  
Kuron grunted a bit, moving to grab a plate from the cabinet and piling on food. He moved to place the plate in front of the Omega, placing it neatly in front of the pale boy before he moved to make his own plate. The Alpha sat, digging into his food, taking a couple of bites before he turned to Keith. "You did well yesterday."  
  
"I got caught." Keith snorted, taking a fork and stabbing into some egg angrily. "Both Lance and I were wounded, and got captured with three intruders left."  
  
"You fought off several yourself." Kuron responded. "Including myself."  
  
"You threw me into a wall." Keith snorted, taking a purposely long sip of his juice here. Blue took this time to try and sneak some of his bacon, but Keith swatted her off, she'd have to wait for him to tear some bits off.  
  
"I apologise for that." Kuron humms, eyes roaming over Keith's face. "My reflexes have become more violent since I've moved to the wilds. Are you still hurt?"  
  
"I'm fine." Keith shook his head. "A bit nauseous, but that's just because of how important today is."  
  
"You smell very sweet today." Kuron remarked through another bite of food. He sniffed the air a bit, eyes narrowing on his younger brother. "Like cinnamon and allspice. And sweet milk. You should stay home."  
  
"My Heat isn't for another two weeks." Keith hummed. "I probably just smell that way because of nervousness. This is the biggest day we've had since Shiro started this company, and I'm giving a speech today."  
  
"If you're sure." Kuron grunted, moving to sip his coffee. "Sven and I will be there today, touring you building and making sure no one strange enters. It will be the end to our anonymity, but we will be there to help where we can."  
  
"Are you sure?" Keith quirked a brow. "Once people realize that Shiro and I have _two more_  brothers they'll never leave you alone."  
  
"Bah." Kuron waved an uncaring hand. "Anyone who truly cared would have done research and realized Sven and I existed long ago. I'll not leave you and Shiro to face a horde of Alpha men alone, especially with you smelling like this."  
  
"Thanks Kuron." Keith's voice went flat. Blue took this chance to steal a whole piece of bacon from him, and bounded away before Kuron could swat at her. She settled at the end of the table and chewed victoriously at her prize.  
  
"I know you are strong." Kuron stabs at another bite of food. "But Shiro said these men were all like the one who sent you those text, and there are many of them. A lone wolf is strong, but it is the pack that survives in the end."  
  
"Says the man who lives alone in the woods." Keith chuckles a bit, taking another long sip of his juice.  
  
"I am still part of a pack." Kuron doesn't even bother to look up. "Or do you think you and our brothers would abandon me in a time of need?"  
  
"Point." Keith nodded, finishing off his breakfast. "Did you make food for the others?"  
  
Kuron gestured towards the stove. "The rest of the food will be there when they wake."  
  
"Better get dressed then." Keith stood up, grabbing his plate and moving towards the sink. "I'll be ready to leave in about thirty minutes. Meet me in the garage when you're done."  
  
Kuron nodded, finishing off his own breakfast and standing up, he stretched as he walked out of the room. Keith could hear the crack of his neck even as he walked away, which was only slightly disturbing, Kuron should really take some time to relax one day. Keith made a mental note to get that man in a hot tub or something.  
  
"Does it taste good Blue?" Keith asked as he turned to the cat, who was still chewing at the bacon she'd stolen from him, she mewled in response.  
  
"Just remember not to tell Lance." Keith brushed a hand over her fur. "I'm about to leave, so have fun while I'm gone. Stay away from the fish in the living room or Shiro will kick you out."  
  
Blue just mewled in response.  
  
Keith, now with a full stomach, exited the kitchen. His stomach still felt a bit sick, but it was better now that he had some warm food in it. He had a lot to do before the party started, and he needed to be at the top of his game.  
  
The ravenette made his way towards the garage, happy to see that Kolivan was already there and clicking at his earpiece. "Morning Kolivan."  
  
"Ah, Mr. Kogane." The guard turned to him. "I've been making preparations for your departure."  
  
Keith nodded. "Kuron is coming with us. Any news on anyone else?"  
  
"I've been informed that everyone else is either asleep or planning to meet you at the building later." Kolivan nodded. "Antok informed me that Mr. McClain had some last minute preparations to make that he was rather distressed about; they plan to meet us at the building an hour after we arrive."  
  
"Alright." Keith nodded. "Then we just need to wait for Kuron."  
  
They didn't need to wait for long. Kuron had absolutely no respect for formalities, and absolutely zero formal clothes, so he'd settled for throwing on his nicer flannel shirt and his nicest pair of pants with his new boots. He at least bothered to brush his hair and put it into a neater bun than before. It was nice to see him at least put forth some effort into his appearance.  
  
"Sven is awake." Kurn mumbled as he slipped into the car. "He'll be leaving with Shiro."  
  
Keith shrugged. Kolivan slipped into the front seat of the car and began to drive; the car quickly fell silent as the three men made their way out of the mansion. The darkness of the sky and the lack of noise was oddly comfortable, and the three introverts sat contently as they made their way towards the Gane Company.

 

* * *

 

 Allura woke up to silence. The rain from the previous day cleared but that didn't mean that the dark clouds dispersed along with it. The gloomy atmosphere made it all the more difficult for her to wake up, silence all around except for the ticking of a single clock that was on her bedside table.

The Alpha pat the space beside her, expecting to find Blue laying down there, only to find nothing at all. She was the only occupant of the bed, and the entire room as well. The sense of isolation made her sit up, looking out the window and into their garden.

The sunless setting made her wonder if the day will turn out as well as they hope it will. Today was an important day for everyone, and a lot was at stake here. They couldn't afford any mistakes, everything had to be perfect.

Sitting up, Allura stretched herself before doing her morning routine. She felt refreshed, leaving her with the task of choosing what she'll wear for the occasion. A simple blouse and loose office pants will do. When combined with high heels and styled hair, she was sure it would look presentable at the very least. Although she could use Lance's help on picking which clothes to wear. Surprisingly her cousin was in with the fashion and knew the current trends, which made Allura seek help from him on many occasions. But now he wasn't here, and she felt this strange feeling of loneliness yet again.

Pushing those thoughts away, Allura went on to do her hair, then chose shoes that would go well with her outfit. High heels were a must, even she had enough fashion sense to know that. Putting on a silver watch and some earrings, she deemed herself ready to head out.

The door creaked as she opened it, walking out into the empty hallway. It was quiet, and since it was early in the morning, only a few of the maids were walking by, taking care of the laundry and dusting as they went. Allura greeted everyone she passed, finding herself standing quietly outside Lance's room.

Curiously, she opened the door, looking inside into the empty room. It felt strange for it to be so quiet like this. Lance is a loud person and so she'd gotten used to the loud and lively atmosphere the room had to offer. But now? It felt as if it was abandoned, losing the essence of its life.

The bedroom was still messy, as usual, but contrary to her always telling Lance to clean it up, she was glad that it was messy like this. It made the reality that both Lance and Blue were gone more bearable. The Alpha let herself fall on the bed, stretching her arms as she looked up at the ceiling. The sheets still had Lance's and Blue's lingering scents, sniffing at the sheets to catch a whiff of it.

It had only been a day since Lance left to stay in the Gane mansion but somehow it felt like it had been longer than that. Maybe she was exaggerating? She probably was. Everyone in the Alteanis family had that strange habit, her and Lance being the perfect examples of that.

Still, this notion of being abandoned awakened strange feelings within her. She felt as if for the first time in a while, somebody made her open her eyes, even if for just a little bit. The idea that this could be her reality scared her, remembering Shiro's words very well.

 _'Outright distrust is safe but... that's a long and lonely road Allura.'_  
  
_'Real trust takes time to build.'_  
  
_'Being trusted is a greater compliment than being loved.'_  
  
_'I trust Keith.'_  
  
_'I love Keith.'_  
  
'Would you trust me Mr. Shirogane? With Keith's life?'  
  
_'I already do.'_  
  
The reminder of their conversation made her clench the sheets she was laying on, raising up one hand to cover her face. Those words, even though they were meant to portray trust, hurt so much more than Shiro could have imagined.  
  
Why would he trust her like this? Rather than saying what he did, Allura would much more prefer if he told her that he didn't trust her at all. That would've been better, but then again, she supposes that it's a good thing. Their mission required them to gain the Gane family's trust, which meant that they've managed to do just that.  
  
Yet the truth of it hurt her. She'd be much happier if Shiro said nothing at all. If he just admitted that he didn't trust her at all. Maybe that way, she wouldn't have thought about it so much as she did.  
  
But just as Shiro trusts her with Keith's life, does that mean that she trusts him with Lance's own as well? He's staying at the Gane mansion for security purposes, as well as their mission. But does that still mean that she trusts Shiro? Perhaps?  
  
She didn't know, and she felt ashamed of it. Although she may have begun to trust the fellow Alpha without even realising it. It was a frightening thought to think about. Would Shiro betray her? Stomp on her trust and willingness to cooperate with him in order to destroy her?  
  
The promise that they'd both create a bright future where both of their fathers would be proud of them? Smile innocently while saying something completely different behind her back? Mocking her without Allura even realising it?  
  
No, she wouldn't go through that again. Never.  
  
The sudden beeping of her phone snapped her from her train of thought, sitting up to see Lance's name on the screen. She picked up the phone much faster than she thought she would. "Hello?"  
  
"Allura! Morning! Your one and only calling to make a request." Lance's voice sounded from the other side with a cheerful tone.  
  
"A request? What is it?" She asked curiously, sitting on the bed while waiting for the response.  
  
"You're going to the Gane company for Shiro's party, right? I need you to bring me something from my room. A red tie. I think I should have it somewhere inside my closet. Could you please check for me?"  
  
Quiznak.  
  
"O-Oh! Of course! Let me go to your room then."  
  
"You're a lifesaver! I'll be forever grateful."  
  
What the brunette didn't know, however, was that Allura was already in his room. It would be strange for her to reveal that little detail so she made stomping sounds and hoped Lance would hear it. She pretended to walk for about a minute before stopping. "I'm in your bedroom."  
  
"That was quick." Lance noted surprisingly, "Okay, so go into my closet. When you come in, you should see a couple of ties hanging up on the left side close to the door."  
  
Allura did just that, walking into the closet and turning to look to the left. What she saw were five ties hanged up on a hanger, barely worn and used. Lance wasn't a tie person at all so instead of using them, they're just sitting here, waiting to be used _someday._  
  
"I'm looking at the ties."  
  
"Perfect." Lance sounded pleased. "I should have five ties in there, three blue, one black and the last one red. I need you to bring me the red one."  
  
Following instructions, Allura reached out to take the red tie, Examining it before spotting a familiar logo engraved onto it's back. Her eyes widened in realisation, holding the tie gently in her hand. "This was a present from father. He gave it to you for your birthday."  
  
"Yeah." Lance smiled fondly, and Allura could tell just by his voice alone, "I never wear it but now that I have the perfect occasion, I'll give it to someone who'll make the old man proud."  
  
The Alpha raised a brow, "You're giving it to someone?"  
  
"I'm just letting them borrow it for the event. Apart from Shiro's party, Keith will have one of his own where he'll give a speech to his Omega Testers. I thought if he wore it, then it would represent everything the old man worked so hard to create. Keith is making his dream come true, so instead of me, he should be the one wearing it."  
  
Allura was left in a confused state of mind, holding onto the tie as if it was a precious gem. Her father had bought this for Lance when he turned eighteen and was of legal age to conduct business. In order to celebrate, he bought a tie to represent that.  
  
But to have Keith wear it instead? That was a twist she didn't expect, although it did make her smile. It would be symbolic, and would represent her father's legacy that was being passed onto the next generation. It couldn't be any more suitable than for today's occasion.  
  
"I'll bring it with me. You'll need to meet me inside the Gane Company so that I can give this to you."  
  
"Sweet! Thanks Allura, I mean it." Lance sounded relieved, making Allura's smile widen. "With that done, I'll need to get back to work. See you later then?"  
  
The Alpha nodded, "Stay safe."  
  
"Of course! Bye."  
  
"Goodbye." The call ended as the silence overtook her again. Her blue eyes landed on the red tie she was holding, smiling while looking at it. She hoped her father would be proud of everything they've accomplished so far. She didn't want to disappoint him.  
  
Holding onto the piece of fabric, Allura made her way out of the closet, seating herself on the bed again. While she agreed with Lance's idea, she also couldn't shake off the feeling of the deep trust Lance and Keith shared. She was a witness to it before, but it surprised her each and every time. Perhaps this was-  
  
Someone knocked on the door before entering, Coran standing firmly on the other side. "There you are princess! I've been looking for you quite a while now." The Beta sighed in relief, walking inside. "Miss young Lance, do you?"  
  
Allura's cheeks gained a tint of red, looking away, "Of course not. We both have our own duties to carry out. He'll return as soon as he's accomplished what he'd set out to do."  
  
"I see." Coran stroked his moustache in thought, bringing up his tablet, "Well, we still have a bit of time before Shiro's party begins. However, before going to the Gane building, we should make a stop at Altea Corp to take care of a few details. Today is a big day so we'll need to be swift. Not to mention that the protesters will begin gathering at the entrance around 1 pm. I would like to avoid them if possible."  
  
"And Lance?" Allura asked in concern.  
  
"I believe Keith's guards will keep him safe. Not to mention Shiro's brothers, Sven and Kuron. They're quite lovely chaps but also special in their own way. You'll get to meet them today which will answer any questions you may have about them."  
  
"I don't know Coran, after the way you described them, I'm not sure if I'd like to meet them."  
  
"Oh! They're brutes! Absolutely unpredictable!" Coran folded his arms in defiance, "Kuron is the troublemaker of the triplets, resembling a man that had lived in a jungle rather than a civilised individual. While Kuron's appearance makes people aware of his unusual ways, Sven is masking it. That fellow will never have Lance's hand in marriage! Never!"  
  
Allura smiled, standing up to stretch. She'll have to meet Kuron and Sven herself and make her own judgements and opinions about them. "I'm sure they'll be decent men. They are Shiro's brothers after all."  
  
"Don't let that deceive you princess. They're just like triplets raised by the most fearsome of lions. They're deadly." Coran warned as Allura passed by him.  
  
"I'll see for myself. Shall we head out then?"  
  
"Of course." The older Beta nodded as both of them made their way out of Lance's room. Their destination; Altea Corp, and then finally the Gane Company.

 

* * *

 

Life at the office wasn't something Keith had known he missed. Or maybe he just missed going outside? Either way being in his office was normally something stressful and dull, with paperwork piled high, and sucking the life out of him every moment he'd spent inside the room.  
  
Somehow Kuron made that even worse.  
  
They arrived at the Gane building well before the sun even began to rise, and Keith was glad to see none of the protesters arrived yet. There were only a few security officers around, including the overly friendly Varkon.  
  
"Hello Mr. Kogane!" Varkon saluted when he saw the pale Omega. "I'm glad to see you're alright! We've all been quite worried since the incident with Lotor. Don't worry though! Old Varkon has been keeping the building safe!"  
  
Then Varkon's eyes landed on Kuron and blew wide. "Mr. Shirogane! What happened to you? Has everything really been that stressful?"  
  
"This is Kuron." Keith shrugs. "Shiro's twin brother, he'll be helping out today."  
  
"Mr. Shirogane has a twin?" Varkon gasped, and Keith knew then and there that the news would spread like wildfire from there.  
  
"He has two, actually." Keith shrugged. "Sven will arrive with Shiro in an hour."  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Kongane." Varkon saluted again. "I won't let any stinking protesters in the building to hurt any of you. You can trust ole Varkon!"  
  
"I think I need to remind you that you let an intruder into the building before." Keith said warily, eyes narrowing on the Alpha man, because such and action was simply unacceptable. Keith would have outright fired him if he didn't think the man would kill himself over it. Kuron seemed to disagree and was glaring fiercely at the man.  
  
"That was different!" Varkon swore nervously. "The Omega was looking for his lost love! I had to help him!"  
  
Keith paused at that, feeling a headache form a bit. Oh, that poor fool. Lance had really gotten Varkon where he was weakest; hadn't he? Whatever, the guard would learn the hard way. He was probably devastated when he was moved from the front desk. Though, Keith heard good things about the no nonsense Beta woman Antok had recommended. She wasn't friendly by any means, but she was effective. "Just...don't let anyone but authorized personnel inside."  
  
"Oh, don't worry Mr. Kogane!" Varkon saluted. "I won't let you down!"  
  
"See that you don't." Kuron glared harshly. "Or I will come for you."  
  
Varkon gulped heavily.  
  
They left the guard and had eventually made it up to his office, with Keith only having to remind Kuron twice not to scare the employees, overall everything was going better than expected. Though, he'd expected everything to blow up the moment he touched it so that wasn't saying _much._ That didn't change the fact that everything was moving surprisingly smoothly.  
  
So far, aside from guards and themselves, Slav and Iverson were the only ones there. It didn't surprise Keith though; Slav was a nervous and anxiety ridden man who did strange things to avoid the worst possible scenarios, and Iverson hated people so much that it makes perfect sense for him to skip sleep just to avoid them. It also wasn't surprising to find them both neck deep in work despite the fact basically no one else was probably going to get any work done today.  
  
"Slav?" Keith walked up, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. He flinched a bit when the man screamed in surprise and turned on him, brandishing a pen like a sword.  
  
"Oh! Keef?" Slav placed a hand over his heart. "You startled me. Be careful, in twenty percent of realities I die of heart failure."  
  
"That's because you clearly need to take a break." Keith studied the bag eyed man carefully. "Go lay down; you look like you've been in here for days."  
  
"I have." Slav nods, holding up to fingers lightly pinched together. "I'm _this_  close to readying the finer points of Project BB! At this rate not only will it be ready for distribution soon, but I'll be able to adjust the formula for Betas as well!"  
  
"And that's good news." Keith nodded, because that was simply _fantastic_  news, but right now wasn't the time for that. "But you _really_  need to take a break."  
  
"You smell very nice today." Slav replied sleepily. Blinking in bewilderment and taking another sniff. "It's making it hard to concentrate."  
  
"That would be the lack of sleep." Keith gently nudged the man out of his chair. "Come on, let's get you to the med room; you can sleep there. I'm having a party for my departments soon, so you can get food once you wake up."  
  
"How lovely." Slav blinked, and it really wasn't hard to lead him away from his work area and towards one of the beds in the med room. He just followed, zombie like, struggling to stay awake until Keith had him nice and tucked in.  
  
"Thank you Keef." Slav replied drowsily as his eyes closed and he faded from consciousness.  
  
Keith sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he turned to Kolivan, who'd spent more time making sure Kuron knew where they were than helping him get Slav out of his office. "This is going to be my whole day; isn't it?"  
  
"I'm sure it will be fine Mr. Kogane." Kolivan replied blankly.  
  
"Lets..." Keith pinched the bridge of his nose again. "...just get the party set up."  
  
"As you wish." Kolivan nodded, and Keith _really_  wished he hadn't watched Princess Bride recently, because all he could hear when the made said that was "I love you" and now the pale Omega knew he was fucking ruined by that movie. Damn you Lance. Kolivan said that a lot too.  
  
"Let's get to it then." Kuron grumbled. "A room full of Omegas is bound to be trouble. I've a lot to do today."

 

* * *

 

It was time. Time for his mission to truly begin. Everything he had experienced in his entire life had prepared him for this very moment. For the first time in his life when he would walk out of a black car like some sort of a big shot, followed by four bodyguards by his sides had come.  
  
_Oh boy._  
  
Lance sat in the said black car, looking out the tinted window and onto the civilians that were walking outside. He'd been sitting in the car for five minutes already but for as long as he was there, he didn't spot a single Omega on the street. The area was covered with Alphas and Betas, a deadly battlefield for an Omega like him. Not only was he an Omega but he was also _the_  Lance McClain.  
  
A plain bodyguard by day but a celebrity by night. Oh! How was he cursed by such beauty! No wonder men and women turned at the mere sight of him! He-  
  
"Ehem." Antok cleared his throat, unamused as he and three more men sat inside the car with Lance. "Could you please explain why we've been sitting here for five minutes?" And depending on his answer, Antok was tempted to just put the car in motion again and speed to the Gane Company building.  
  
Lance turned towards his fellow comrades, leg over the other as he folded his arms. "It's no wonder you're the second in command. You may be a brute but you have mashed potatoes for a brain."  
  
The said guard growled threateningly at that, leaning a bit forward and baring his teeth. It made Lance yelp in shock, pushing himself as far away in his seat as he could from the guard. Holding his hands up in the air, he waited until Antok moved away to sit back down on his seat.  
  
The tanned Omega slid back against the backrest of the seat, sighing in relief. _Hopefully_  he wouldn't die today. "All jokes aside, this is serious. You think I'm prepared to face the crowd after what happened? Nope! And that's why I need to observe the area before going in."  
  
Lance put his index finger on the tinted window, "See that shop over there?"  
  
Antok and the rest of the guards focused their eyes, narrowing in on the shop Lance was pointing at before nodding. "That's our target, but as you can see, it's a bit far away from the car. I'm preparing myself emotionally so give me some time."  
  
Antok was more than unamused, finding this an utter waste of time. If they let Lance lead them anymore, he was sure they would be sitting here for more than five minutes. Gathering his resolve, and annoyance as well, Antok opened the door to his side, getting out of the car as the rest of the guards did the same.  
  
"H-Hey! I need more ti-" The brunette was pulled by his scarf and out of the car, Antok letting out a displeased growl.  
  
"Keep your hat on and make sure to hide your face." The guard pushed Lance's cap further down his head, "And by any means do not attempt to make contact with anyone." Antok remembered very well how that went the last time he was with Lance outside...  
  
"Fine." The Omega hissed, straightening while also pulling on his hoodie. It was showtime.  
  
He and the guards slowly made their way through the crowd, aiming for the shop Lance pointed at. The area they were in was a shopping district, selling only the most prestigious of brands. It was a bit on the expensive side but that didn't matter at all. If it was for Keith, and for this very special occasion, he wouldn't mind sacrificing his wallet.  
  
Luckily his disguise worked wonders, but the same couldn't be said for the guards. As soon as anyone saw Antok and his buddies, they would raise a brow. Great. It reminded Lance of the reason why he didn't like going out with the guards to begin with. He despises the idea and even now he felt as if he was trapped within a large wall in the middle of four bodies that were around him.  
  
_For Keith._  
  
_For Keith._  
  
He'll hold on and endure all for his unofficial boyfriend. And Keith better appreciate his sacrifice because he even lost his precious beauty sleep over it! But in the end, it was all worth it. Keith will mop the floor with everyone at the speech, that he was sure of it.  
  
Glancing up, Lance noticed that they were nearing the store. His blue eyes roamed the crowd, looking out should anyone recognise him. The story about him, Lotor and Keith was spreading like wildfire. Not to mention that it wasn't helping that the story was a current sensation. Everyone wanted to get the latest scoop surrounding the case, and Lance wasn't about to give them that pleasure by making his first public appearance, no.  
  
As he glanced around, his blue eyes locked with violet ones, capturing him in their gaze. The owner of those eyes was a tall and bulky man, intimidating in a way that he was wearing an eyepatch on one eye while having a scar on the other. Lance couldn't find it in himself to breathe for a second, outright frightened by the man's appearance.  
  
Antok must have noticed this because as soon as he saw, the guard looked towards the man as well. He pushed Lance forward with a growl, not set on standing in one place longer than they should. Judging by smell, the man was undoubtedly an Alpha. A strong Alpha at that, if his scent was anything to go by. He reeked and in many ways reminded Lance of Lotor's smell. He stunk just as much as this man did.  
  
"Keep going." Antok hissed, pushing Lance forward until they found themselves in the shop. Now inside, they gave themselves the leisure to relax a bit since they weren't out and among the crowd anymore. The shop, however, only had a few customers, maybe five tops?  
  
Slapping his cheeks, Lance focused on the task at hand. He had to get Keith clothes for his speech. The VP of the Gane Company had to look respectable, with a tint of casual wear to add to the mix. It would be a challenge, but nothing Lance won't be able to handle.  
  
He set to work, picking up and searching for clothing that would fit what he was looking for. He wanted to stick with the original idea he had of a shirt and a jumper on top to make Keith feel cozy. What other way to make an Omega feel safe other than blankets and soft clothes? He would combine that with black pants, or were they blue? They were definitely the kind of colour where you wouldn't be able to recognise if they were blue or black which was perfect!  
  
Blue was Lance's colour and the idea that Keith would wear blue excited him. Sure red was Keith's signature colour but he bets blue suits him just as much. Not to mention that blue pants and a blue jacket would bring out the redness of the tie and make it eye catching. The tie was the center of the piece so the clothes would draw attention towards it but also to Keith's face.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Lance picked the blue jacket and pants, ticking them off his list. He saw a cozy jumper out of the corner of his eyes as well, touching it to examine if it was soft enough, content that it passed his test. His inner Omega approved of the softness. Not only was it soft, but it was blue as well! A lighter shade than the jacket and pants but that only helped to enhance the tie further. Keith will either love this or hate it.  
  
He finished off the look with a comfy white shirt underneath it all, placing all of his items on the counter. "Are you sure this is Keith's size? The success of the release date relies on this." Lance turned to Antok, the guard more than bored. In many ways he resembled a small kid who was sick of waiting for his parents to finish shopping for clothes so that he could look at the toys instead.  
  
"I'm positive. That is Mr. Kogane's size."  
  
"Are you-  
  
" _Positive_." The guard stressed, making Lance quickly turn around towards the counter.  
  
"Okay! Okay!" Looking over his items, he noticed that one essential item was missing. The shoes! Walking to the shoe section, Lance chose white sneakers with red stripes on them. This would add onto the casual feel of the outfit, combining both professionalism and fun into the outfit.  
  
Lance couldn't be anymore proud of his choices than he was now.  
  
The shopkeeper appeared behind the counter as soon as they approached it. He was a grumpy old Beta man, scanning the items with an amused look. He must be so sick of his job. It was evident.  
  
The man's eyes shot up, curiously examining his customers, but mainly keeping his eyes on the masked Omega. Lance couldn't blame him, he did overdo it with the outfit.  
  
"You sure look suspicious. What's up with your clothes?" The older Beta asked, quirking one eyebrow up as he scanned the barcode of the jacket.  
  
Quiznak. So he was the chatty type of a shopkeeper?  
  
"What can I say? My looks are too dazzling for anyone to bear-Ow!" The Omega hissed, looking up at Antok who hit him to the side with his elbow.  
  
The act made the older Beta even more suspicious, slowing down in checking the items. "If you're crooks, I won't sell you anything. Those are the rules."  
  
"What? But I need these clothes." Lance stressed, leaning onto the counter, "The fate of the world rests on your products old man. You have to understand the situation at hand." Again, the trademark habit of the Alteanis family to exaggerate was showing.  
  
Antok rolled his eyes, placing a hand on his forehead. He felt a headache coming, and at this moment, he truly began to wonder how Keith managed to tolerate the tanned Omega.  
  
"Hmmm..." He shopkeeper raised a brow, sniffing the air. "I can't even tell what gender you are. Suspicious."  
  
All thanks to the scarf Lance was wearing. It did wonders when worn the right way.  
  
"That doesn't matter. I'm a customer, aren't I? Just do your job geezer and be glad you'll be getting cash from us. I'm about to make the biggest investment of the year so make it count." Lance stood firm on his position, not budging.  
  
"What if you're giving me fake money? I can't risk it."  
  
"Hah! How did you even-"  
  
"Sir." Antok stepped in, "I would advise you not to bother your customers, or we won't return ever again."  
  
The older Beta dropped the clothes, folding his arms as he stared at the group. This old man wasn't going to make it easy, was he?  
  
"Okay fine! If I show you, will you sell me the damn clothes? Or give me a discount? I'm sure we can negotiate on a deal."  
  
The man perked up at that, nodding, "Prove you're not a part of the mafia and we can make a deal."  
  
"You'll give these clothes for free old man, mark my words." Lance pulled on his scarf but didn't manage to take it off before Antok stopped him with a growl.  
  
"Are you insane?" The guard hissed lowly, "As your security, I cannot allow this."  
  
Lance was unamused, "Relax. I got this."  
  
Antok only grumbled in response, not letting go. Desperate times call for desperate measures.  
  
"You have to help me old geezer! This man is trying to attack me!"  
  
The shopkeeper raised a brow, all the while Antok growled louder. "Are you trying to put yourself in danger? I'm here to protect you."  
  
"Ahh! Call the sec-" Lance faked, probing Antok to let go. He wasn't pleased by it at all, baring his teeth as he stared down at Lance in displeasure. The Omega ignored him quickly, leaning against the counter to show off his collar. "Now then. Can we make a deal?"  
  
The older Beta raised a brow, a smug grin forming on his face. He rubbed his hands together, already thinking of deals to make. "I'll give you these clothes for free in exchange for three years of your life."  
  
The brunette quickly leaned away in startle, eyes wide. "W-What?"  
  
"Your right hand! A strand of your hair and five years worth of slavery!"  
  
"Wait a sec-"  
  
"You'll carry me on your back for ten years!" The man continued shooting one demand after another.  
  
"Give me all of your belongings!"  
  
"An Omega's tooth!"  
  
"A sample of your scent!"  
  
"The-"  
  
"Whoa! Wait! Hold up!" Lance raised his hand, successfully managing to stop the man from shooting further demands. He'll have to use all the skills he learned from Coran to handle this. "How about a handshake, five cents, and a promise that I won't tell your employer that you just tried to sell me stuff for free."

"Deal!" The man quickly agreed, shaking Lance's hand.  
  
That... Was unusual.  
  
And all the while this madness was going on, Antok stood in place with a hand on his forehead. The headache was only getting stronger and stronger... He didn't know if he could handle much more. All of a sudden he was thankful for the angel of a being that he and the rest of his men got to guard. They didn't deserve someone as good as Keith.  
  
Content, Lance took the bags, a mischievous grin on his face as he made his way out of the store victoriously. "Can you believe I only spent five cents on this stuff? And it's top brand to boot! If I didn't negotiate on a discount, I would surely pay more than a hundred dollars for this!"  
  
Antok had nothing to say. The guard was emotionally exhausted by this madness, not helping the fact that they were back into the open and exposed to the public. The way back to the car was much quicker and faster paced, placing the purchase in the trunk before they sped out of the parking lot.  
  
"Haha! What a score! I have to text Pidge and Hunk about this!" But he didn't want Keith to see this so he created a private chat just for the three of them. It was a surprise so Keith finding out about it through their chat would ruin it.  
  
[TheBlueTailor invited TheGreenKnight and HunkyBear to a private chat!]  
  
**TheBlueTailor:** Guys! GUYS! Guess what!? I just spent five cents on Armani clothing! Can you believe it!?  
  
**HunkyBear:** What? You're lying.  
  
**TheBlueTailor:** I swear it's true! I don't have the bill to prove it but I swear to god I really did!  
  
**TheGreenKnight:** I didn't know you were a thief McClain. I shall report your ass to the police and save Keith the trouble of dealing with you on this important day.  
  
**TheBlueTailor:** Don't tell Keith! That's why I made the chat private!  
  
**HunkyBear:** A surprise?  
  
**TheBlueTailor:** Hear that Pidge!? You fess and you're automatically out of our friend group! Adios! End! /Finito!/  
  
**TheGreenKnight:** You'll be /finito/ when I tell Keith that you got him beggar's clothes. I expected so much more of you... Oh! The disappointment! It's crashing down on me!  
  
**TheBlueTailor:** It's legitimate! Antok is my witness! He'll testify to this!  
  
**HunkyBear:** You're with Antok? But I thought you hated the guy?  
  
**TheBlueTailor:** Desperate times call for desperate measures. Just don't tell Keith anything and I'll meet you at the Gane building. I need to get something from Allura too so don't wait for me.  
  
**HunkyBear:** I'm on my way to help set up the food. Hurry up or you'll miss the singing and dancing.  
  
**TheBlueTailor:** Hunk! Tell the singers to wait for me! I'm not missing that!  
  
**TheGreenKnight:** You're an idiot. It's too early in the morning for this shit. I'm signing out. Meet you dorks at the party!  
  
[TheGreenKnight sighed out]  
  
**TheBlueTailor:** Geez. Thanks Pidge! Alright Hunk, I'll be there in ten minutes. Meet me at the entrance? I need to wait for Allura before going to Keith.  
  
**HunkyBear:** Sounds good. Meet you there bud!  
  
**TheBlueTailor:** Signing out.  
  
[TheBlueTailor signed out]  
  
[HunkyBear signed out]

 

* * *

 

At the Gane building, Keith was pretty sure he was dying.  
  
The preparations were going a lot less smoothly than they should be. Some of the Omegas that had decided to attend work today had a similar idea as him and came in early, deeming the early hours of nothing to do to be better than trying to deal with the crowd. Unfortunately they all seemed wary around the rough and gruff Kuron, who was equally wary of each of them.  
  
It didn't help that he was still unbearably nauseous.  
  
"I hate everyone here." Keith informed his guard and his brother, who were busy hanging up streamers and other such decorations for the party. The food wouldn't be here for some hours yet, when the party was supposed to start, so everything was just a foodless, somewhat empty, party illuminated by the overly bright ballroom lights. The VP, however, was stuck with his forehead against the cool glass of one of the window, staring out onto the street as the sun began its rise. Some of the more dedicated protesters had already arrived, approaching with giants signs and cheap coffee from nearby cafes in their hands. Keith had the vain hope that they were at least giving Hunk some business, because there should be  _something_  good coming out of this if nothing else.  
  
"I will defend every Omega here." Kuron promised, throwing a look at the small table of gathered Omega sitting timidly in the corner. He may not have liked the idea of too many Omega gathered around his unbonded and vulnerable younger brother, but he was a dedicated Alpha man with a strong sense of duty and protective streak a mile wide. It wouldn't take long for any of the gathered Omega to worm their way into his heart if they bothered to try.  
  
"They're already gathering." Keith hissed a bit. He turned to Kolivan, feeling his stomach roll a bit. "Security should start getting ready."  
  
"They are already prepared." Kolivan promised, bringing a hand to rest on Keith's shoulder. "Calm yourself, Mr. Kogane, your employees will be looking to you as a source of leadership and reassurance today. We cannot afford for you to look nervous."  
  
"You're right." Keith straightened up. He smoothed down his clothes, making sure they were perfect. "I'm going to make sure everyone is alright."  
  
Kolivan nodded and removed his hand, going back to his decorating, giving only a nod of reassurance before turning. Keith swallowed down his nervousness, making his way over to the table that seated his early employees.  
  
Florona wasn't one of them, which made him a bit uncertain of how to approach them, she was the only Omega employee that he regularly interacted with. His throat nearly went dry when the first of them noticed his approach.  
  
"Oh! Hello Vice President Kogane!" One Omega man stood up. The rest of their attention was drawn to him then, and they all stood and sent their greetings.  
  
"Good morning." Keith tried, and in those two words he already reached the limit of words he'd spoken to them outside of the labs. Suddenly he was lost again, uncertain of how to continue, and he found himself desperately wishing that Lance or Pidge were here to help him. He decided that business as usual would be the best place to work with. "I wanted to thank you all for coming in today. I know it was a big risk with the protest outside."  
  
"It's no problem." An Omega woman with pink hair replied. "Don't wanna miss out on the big day."  
  
The Omega man beside her elbowed her roughly, causing the woman to stand straighter and more professionally. The man turned back to him, nodding slightly. "It's an honor to be here on such an important day."  
  
"Ah." Keith nodded, more uncertain than ever now. The conversation was dying already, and he had no idea how to save it, so he decided to abandon ship before it sank and he made it awkward. He'd try again later, when things were more relaxed. "I hope you enjoy yourselves then. Be careful, there are already protesters gathering outside."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Kogane." Several of them nodded.  
  
Keith walked away then, feeling more nervous than ever now. He decided it would be best to maybe get some work done until the party started after all. Clearly, he wasn't meant to mingle with them. He'd check on Slav and then get some paperwork done before Lance and Pidge got here and dragged him out of the office. The Omega would be fine with Kuron until then.

 

* * *

 

Unbeknown to Keith, Lance, Antok, Pidge, Shiro and Sven were already at the entrance due to them arriving at the same time. Coincidences can be scary sometimes.  
  
Their cars drove around the Gane skyscraper, parking at the back parking lot for employees only. They had to avoid the crowd that was already forming at the front entrance, taking extra precaution not to be seen. As Lance stepped out of the car, he immediately reached for the trunk to get the  _goods_. He still couldn't believe he got all this for just five cents. Maybe he should have bought more stuff while he was there?  
  
"Hey Lance!" Pidge called out with a wave, "I could have sworn that you were coming with me and Shiro but I guess now I know why you didn't." She grinned, peeking into his bag. Raising a brow, she couldn't help but be amazed by the quality of the clothes, "Shit. These are some quality materials for beggar's clothing."  
  
Lance snatched the bag away from her with a frown, "I risked my life for this. I won't let you defile my gift with your prying hands so I suggest you stay away gremlin."  
  
"Bite me." Pidge snorted, "I can't believe you went out of your way to buy clothes. Doesn't Keith have enough suits as is?"  
  
"Actually." Shiro stepped in, "Keith rarely throws anything away, so while it may seem like he has a lot of clothes, most of what he has is actually old or doesn't fit him anymore. I know for a fact that he has about three pairs of pants he rotates around."  
  
"That's exactly what I thought when I went into his closet." Lance agreed, "Not to mention that most of his clothes were wrinkled."  
  
The Alpha sighed, "That's because he hates ironing."  
  
"Clothing aside!" Sven made his way towards Lance, taking his hand, "I will be here if you need anything. The safety of all the Omegas is very important today, including you as well my dear. If anything happens, make sure to let us know right away."  
  
The tanned Omega nodded, "I will. Thanks."  
  
"So are you waiting for Allura then?" Pidge asked curiously, pushing up her glasses.  
  
"Yep. She should be here any minute now." And as if on cue, Lance's words came true. A white car entered the parking lot, driving towards them with care. It moved to park into the closest spot towards them, the engine slowly coming to a stop before the doors opened to reveal both Allura and Coran. Not only them, but two guards of their own as well.  
  
"Good morning everyone. I hope we're not late." Allura stepped out, walking up to them with a smile on her face. Her blue eyes landed on Lance first, walking up to him to capture him into an embrace. "How have you been Lance?"  
  
The brunette returned it with as much affection, "Great. The Gane gang is fun to be around."  
  
"I'm offended that you're calling us a 'gang'. We're not thugs." Pidge said, although there was no malice in her voice.  
  
"That's good to hear. I brought you what you've asked for." Allura moved away, handing a small box over to her cousin containing the tie inside. She made sure to pack it with care and put it into the original box her father got it in.  
  
"Thanks Allura. I really appreciate it." Lance held the box tightly in hand. Combined with the bag of clothes he was holding, he felt more confident than ever before.  
  
Allura smiled softly, now turning to address the rest of the group, "Good morning Shiro. It seems that the fateful day is finally upon us."  
  
"It seems so." The Alpha agreed, not sure if he should be glad or depressed about it. Today was either going to be a huge success or a total catastrophe. "Let me introduce you to my brother." He placed his hand on Sven's shoulder proudly, "This is my brother Sven. He's here to make sure no unauthorised personnel enters the building, but also to keep watch over the Omegas."  
  
Then Shiro turned to Sven, "Sven, this is Allura. As you already know, she is the CEO of Altea Corp as well as Lance's cousin."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you miss." Sven leaned down, taking Allura's hand before kissing her knuckles, "Now I know where my dear inherited his beauty from. It seems to run in the family."  
  
"T-Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Allura accepted the gesture, smiling as Sven let go of her hand. She was surprised just how much Sven resembled Shiro but as far as she heard from Coran, 'Kuron' was the one she was suppose to be careful of.  
  
"Now then chaps!" The said older Beta called out, hands on his hips, "It's better we head inside. Even though this is a restricted area, we never know where danger might strike from."  
  
"I agree. We should go in." Shiro led the group towards the back entrance, careful as to avoid the crowd.  
  
While walking, Pidge leaned towards Lance, pulling his head down to whisper, "I'm guessing we're both gonna go to Keith now so how about we come with a bang? If you know what I mean." She grinned, a mischievous look on her face. "I heard that Iverson is already here, and I'll damn well use the opportunity I have while nobody is here yet."  
  
"Oh no." Lance shook his head, "Today is important. We can't do anything grand."  
  
"I didn't say we had to do anything big. I just want to make Iverson suffer." She said simply.  
  
"And why should I help you?" Lance asked warily.  
  
"Because my dear partner in crime, I still have Keith's nudes if you're interested in buying them."  
  
Those words made Lance freeze up, his face crimson red. He was definitely malfunctioning right now, frozen in place.  
  
Pidge took pleasure in the sight, patting his shoulder contently, "I love doing business with you. Now let's go make Iverson's life a living hell before we head over to Keith."

In his office, a stone faced Keith Kogane was on the verge of a meltdown. He'd already worked through ten reports in the span of about thirty minutes, a record worthy of the gods themselves, and his stomach was still twisting painfully as if became hard to breath.  
  
"If you do not calm down..." Kolivan started, placing down another stack of paperwork as he move in front of the desk. "...you will have an anxiety attack before the day even begins."  
  
"This is the biggest day our company has ever had." Keith breathes, letting some of the pain leave his stomach. Distractions always helped him, and normally work was enough, but oddly enough it was speaking and being in the company of others that seemed to help him right now. It was a bit odd, considering he was an introvert by nature, but he wasn't a stranger to longing for company. It was probably just one of his bad days, where he was starved for attention, brought about by the stress of the release.  
  
"Ease your mind." Kolivan commanded. "This is a day of celebration. One you have committed yourself to, might I remind you."  
  
"I know." Keith groaned. "But...Kolivan...people."  
  
"Are depending on you to be in good health." Kolivan reminded yet again. "Now ease yourself."  
  
"I can't go to that party." Keith laid his forehead against his desk. "I'm going to ruin it. I know I am. What am I supposed to say?"  
  
"I wasn't aware people were made of bombs." Kolivan said it in such a flat tone that it took a moment for Keith to realize that the man was being sarcastic; causing the pale Omega to shoot up and raise an eyebrow at the man. Kolivan, however, ignored that. "Mr. Kogane, you simply have to speak with them. I somehow doubt they will attack you over a few words."  
  
"They might." Keith bit his lip.  
  
"They will not." Kolivan nodded. "Simply start with a greeting. The engage them in the conversation, ask them about their health, or inquire after their families. It isn't so difficult as long as they are the one's speaking. All you have to do is ask a casual question and nod along."  
  
Keith blinked, startled. "Is...is that what _you_  do?"  
  
"One would be surprised how often it works." Kolivan reassured.  
  
"Ask a question, nod along when they go off on a tangent." Keith nodded, finding a bit of reassurance in the advise. "What do I do if they try to ask a question."  
  
"Answer and wait for a response." Kolivan replied blankly.  
  
"What if I don't want to answer it?" Keith asked.  
  
"Deflect to someone else." Kolivan shrugged.  
  
"Alright." Keith's felt a little better now, his ability to breath easily returning. He perked up a bit as he found reassurance in his guard's advice, his confidence growing slightly as he overturned the words. "Alright. I can do that."  
  
That was when the sound of Iverson's angry voice cut through the room, sounding from the floor above them. Iverson's voice sounded like a demonic mix of anger and frustration as it pierced through the ceiling. "TODAY?!"  
  
Keith didn't hear any other words, nor a response to Iverson's single exclamation, but he already felt the renewed energy drain from him. He turned toward his guard, voice going flat as he asked. "Pidge?"  
  
"Mr. McClain as well." Kolivan nodded, hand on his earpiece.  
  
"God...damn them both." Keith breathed, hand reaching to rub his forehead. "Is Shiro at least here?"  
  
"All Department Heads have arrived, including Mr. Shirogane, your last brother, and Mr. Holt. I'm told Ms. Alteanis has has arrived with her assistant as well."  
  
"Please tell me they're not going to try and find out what happened?" Keith rubbed his eyes.  
  
"It seems Mr. Shirogane is moving towards the party room where Mr. Kuron is so that he can formally introduce the two."  
  
"That's..." Keith hesitated. "...better than going after Iverson."  
  
"Should I have Ms. Holt and Mr. McClain escorted here?" Kolivan asked.  
  
"Please." Keith nodded, still rubbing his eyes. "Be gentle though, it's a celebration today."

"Understood." The head guard clicked at his earpiece before giving out the command. In reaction, they heard a new wave of threats come from Iverson, shouting from the bottom of his lungs.  
  
The day wasn't starting out as well as Keith had hoped.  
  
Five minutes passed before there was a knock on the door, and once he gave the permission, Antok opened it angrily. One didn't have to guess twice to know that Antok had enough of this bullshit for the day. However, in contrast to the guard's gloomy aura, both Lance and Pidge entered the room happily with smiles on their faces.  
  
"I gotta hand it to you Pidge. Iverson does make the best expressions. Now I know why you love to tease him so much." Lance noted while Pidge gasped in surprise.  
  
"You idiot! I'm not teasing him! This is a full fledged war! I won't have you describe it as anything else!" She threatened but as soon as they entered Keith's office, their eyes moved onto the pale Omega. Lance immediately smiled as soon as his blue eyes landed on the pale figure.  
  
"Morning babe." He put down his bags next to the couch, stretching himself after the fiasco with Iverson, "Ready for the big day?"

"Pidge." Keith turned towards the girl, ignoring the question. "You know I love you; right?"  
  
"Oh." Pidge blinked a bit, caught a little of guard. She'd honestly expected a bit of yelling when she'd gotten here. In fact, she'd already been running through her defenses since it became apparent that her usual ally would not be joining in on her war. So this sentiment was a bit outside her carefully calculated expectations. "I love you too Keith."  
  
"Then why..." Keith gestured towards the roof. "...are you doing this today?"  
  
"Relax babe." Lance waved from the couch, rummaging through a plastic shopping bag. "We're just having fun."  
  
"If Iverson quits on our biggest day because of you two than I'm throwing you out the damned window." Keith hissed, rubbing his forehead. "After today, I don't care, but not today Pidge."  
  
"I hope he does quit." Pidge crossed her arms, hissing angrily at the ceiling, knowing that Iverson was somewhere up there. "Then my department will finally get the justice it deserves."  
  
"Or..." Keith stresses. "He could go to the media and blab about what an ill-run and undisciplined company we're running. Hell, we're lucky he's as loyal as he is or he would have done that already. I know this seems funny to you Pidge, but this is a serious form of stress for me."  
  
"Iverson enjoys this as much as I do." Pidge narrowed her eyes further. "That's why he's always breaking shit, he wants to win just as badly as me, but I won't let him."  
  
"You're paranoid." Keith replied. "Or crazy."  
  
"No. No. At this point it's a game." Pidge turned back towards the pale Omega, a smirk suddenly painted on her lips. "If he gives in, I win, and he knows that."  
  
"That's devious." Lance praised from the couch, whipping away an imaginary tear. "You truly are a goddess Pidge."  
  
"Thank you Lance." Pidge responded smugly, rounding on the VP now that she had backup. "See? Lance knows."  
  
"Pidge, in a few hours stores will be opening and selling Heat Suppressants to the general public for the first time." Keith stressed this fact, bring up his hands and animating the words just to put extra emphasis on them. "I want today to feel like the accomplishment this is. So /please/ try to pretend you get along with Iverson today. I'm already worried with everything else going on. Did you know there are already Omega here right now? Or that Shiro is taking Allura to meet Kuron right now? We need to take it easy today. I have a party to get ready for and I don't want to walk in there stressed and run ragged."

"And I'll make sure you don't." Lance's eyes moved onto the pale Omega, "After I'm done with you, nobody will be able to recognise you." He pushed up the sleeves of his shirt, "We should get to work so that I can go join the Omega downstairs. Are they already singing and dancing?"

"They'll be doing that later. For now they're just sitting at a table." Keith leaned his hands against the table, sighing deeply.  
  
"Boring." The tanned Omega frowned, "I'll make sure they have a good time, so don't worry about it babe."  
  
"Speaking of a good time. I promise I won't do anything else for today." Pidge gave her word. She may have wanted to give Iverson shit today, but now that she did, she would take the rest of the day seriously.  
  
In doubt, Keith gave her a long look.  
  
"You have my word Keith. I _swear_  I won't do anything else with Iverson. Today." That last word was the keyword here, because there was no way she would cease her war with Iverson ever. As long as he doesn't admit his defeat, the war will go on.  
  
"I'll take your word for it then." Keith told the Alpha while Lance stood up from the couch, making his way towards the fellow Omega. "Please Pidge. Just today."  
  
"Fine! I already said I wouldn't do anything. Chill Keith." She leaned further into the couch, watching as Lance's face turned into a frown.  
  
"You smell really sweet today." He leaned in closer to get a better sniff.  
  
"That's because of the nervousness. It's showing." But Keith's explanation didn't satisfy Lance at all. Instead, he continued sniffing, leaning even closer until his nose was close to the scent gland on Keith's neck.  
  
"I don't think it's because of that. When is your Heat coming?" He asked carefully, blue eyes meeting Keith's own.  
  
"In two weeks. This isn't my Heat Lance. It's just stress." He tried to wave it off but Lance refused to let it go.  
  
"You're telling that to an Omega who has the nose of a dog. I know Heat when I smell it Keith."

"I track my Heats." Keith informed, pulling out his tablet and pulling up a tracking App. He turned it towards Lance, showing the other Omega the dates of past Heats and that his next Heat wasn't due for another two weeks at least. "See?"  
  
"You have been through a lot of stress lately." Kolivan frowned, sniffing the air next to Keith. "And there was the incident after your last outing with Lotor. Perhaps the event threw off your schedule after all."  
  
"Oh  _fuck_." Pidge cursed loudly, rolling her eyes as he balled her fists. "Your Heat _would_  come early because of that asshole. How the fuck can he even ruin our victory?"  
  
"It's not a Heat." Keith denied, squirming in his seat. Although, now that he was actually thinking about it, it _did_  make sense. He'd woken up dehydrated, sore, and overheated. And the nausea he was feeling _did_  feel like a developing stomach cramp. It would also explain the emotional imbalance he'd been going through lately...  
  
Fuck.  
  
This was the day before a Heat; wasn't it?  
  
Keith groaned, suddenly _very_  aware of the squirming, uncomfortable, heat crawling up his body. He was safe, for now, but he'd have to go home a little early and stock up on water before he locked himself in his room. He'd also have to make sure to stuff himself on food during the party. From the way his body was acting now, Keith guessed he had roughly nine hours before the uncontrollable arousal kicked in. He'd grab some Heat Suppressants before then and start his medication tonight. Hopefully none of the other Omega would pick up on his smell...  
  
Fuck, had they already?  
  
They were going to _flock_  him at the party. It was in their very nature to dote on another Omega in Heat, instincts kicked in full gear when fellow Omega started giving off the smell, it was a big part of why the Aftercare Unit even existed.  
  
Keith hid his face in his hands, groaning as he tried to shrink into his seat. " _Fuck_."  
  
Lance patted his back sympathetically.

"Is there anything we can do to minimise the effects for now?" The brunette asked worriedly, keeping his hand on Keith's back. "Don't the Suppressants help in situations like these? Isn't that why they're made?"  
  
"They are." Pidge agreed, standing up from the couch, "The Heat didn't begin yet. If Keith takes a Suppressant now, it should minimise the effects and make it possible for him to make it through the day without any problems."  
  
"Then we need to get him a Suppressant quickly. Maybe the one that's released today? That should be more effective." It was meant to last longer than its predecessor so it was their best shot. "Heat comes in a wave. It starts small but then reaches a peak point where the body is super warm and the...  _needs_  skyrocket. That's the most intense part." And having experience with it, Lance could say that the peaks were pure torture. That's if someone isn't there to help the Omega through it.

"I'll go get Slav." Pidge turned to leave, "He'll know what medications we can use."  
  
"Good idea." Keith agreed, "I'll leave earlier today but I need to make it through the day. The Suppressant will help." Even if a little bit.  
  
"Stay here, I'll go get him." And with that Pidge left the office in search of Slav. Keith probably should have mentioned that the man was asleep but since the situation was dire, he didn't say anything.  
  
Lance kneeled down next to the fellow Omega, checking his forehead which was mildly hot. With the Suppressant, Keith should be able to cool down a little. "We need to get you water, and lots of it. We need someone to carry it for you throughout the day."  
  
The brunette turned to Kolivan, "Could you do that Koli? I'll hold onto a bottle as well just in case."  
  
"Understood." The head guard agreed, stepping away to inform the rest of his men of this development.  
  
Lance moved his hand through Keith's hair, trying to help him cool down by moving his bangs away from his face. "How do you feel? It's not that bad so far, is it?" Judging by the smell, it was exactly the beginning. A day before the wave would hit.  
  
Heats normally lasted for a week, so about five days. If a Heat began on Monday, then the peak would be on Wednesday before it began dropping to the normal state of the body. Weird, but that's how they worked.

"Just some nausea." Keith grumbled, holding his stomach now. "I thought it was just because I was nervous about the speech, but apparently I was wrong. I should have listened to Kuron."  
  
"Shhhh." Lance petted Keith's hair. "You'll make it through the day. Don't worry, Lancey Lance is here to help you."  
  
"My brothers are all here." Keith lamented, turning to stare at the sealing. "All three of my brothers are here, and they're staying during my entire Heat. They're going to be _awful_."  
  
"Don't worry about that now." Lance smoothed back Keith's hair. He held up the plastic baggy he'd brought, shaking it a little. "Right now let's just get you through the party. I brought you some nicer clothes to wear during the speech."  
  
"The Omegas are going to flock me." Keith groaned. "There's /no way/ they're not going to recognize the smell, even with the Suppressants."  
  
"Yeah." Lance patted his back sympathetically. "They are, but it's better than a flock of Alphas, and they'll be able to help. This might be a good thing, showing the effects of the Suppressants and that you're willing to use them will ease any doubts in their minds."  
  
Lance shakes the baggy again. "Let's get you into these clothes, we'll go down once you're dressed and medicated. The others can help us from there."  
  
"I'm wearing clothes _you_  picked out." Keith grumbled, but he nevertheless took the bag.

"I did but I didn't intend for you to wear them during your speech. You needed some clothes to get to the building, and that's what I provided." Lance helped Keith take out the stuff, frowning a bit with the new revelation. Would Keith be okay wearing the sweater? Maybe once he cooled down and had more water, it wouldn't bother him as much?''  
  
"It's still the same thing." Keith said, taking out the jacket first. "Is this blue or black?"  
  
"And that's the beauty of it. Nobody knows." Lance reached out to take the pants as well. "And these go with the jacket but if you want, you don't have to wear it. We can forgo the jacket without a problem." It would be better that way with Keith's Heat.  
  
"Then I got you this jumper and a white shirt. Antok told me this was your size so blame him if it's too small or big." The brunette placed the clothes on Keith's table, laying them out carefully. Then he took out the box Allura gave him, opening it to reveal the tie inside.  
  
"This is the centrepiece of the entire outfit. It should have some of my scent on it to calm you down if you're nervous. It's also really important to me so make sure you don't throw up on it or anything like that." Hopefully that won't happen though.

"Alright." Keith nodded, taking the collective pieces of clothing and laying them gently over the desk. He'd get dressed in a moment, once he had some more water in him. The outfit looked like it was going to be heavy, and it had a sweater which was something Keith wouldn't have been entirely comfortable with even if he wasn't in a state of preheat. But Lance had gone through a lot of trouble to get the clothes, so he'd wear them, even the sweater.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom." Keith decided, gathering up the clothes quickly. He'd have to get dressed before he lost his nerve. He'd drink some water from the sink, like he had this morning when he woke up. "I'm getting dressed. I'll be right back."  
  
"Are you sure?" Lance frowned, clearly worried.  
  
"I'm sure." Keith nodded. "I'll be back in a moment. Wait here for Pidge and get the medication for me; will you?"  
  
Lance frowned, clearly conflicted.  
  
"Don't worry." Keith reassured the other Omega. He wanted to reach out and touch the brunette, now recognizing the need for contact for what it was, wanting intimate touch from someone he was attracted to even before the arousal stage kicked in. The pale Omega was suddenly consciously aware of the effects contact would have on him throughout the day. He was going to be _very_  clingy later, but _especially_  with Lance.  
  
Lance had issues with being touched though, and Keith himself had some stimulation problems. This...wasn't a good thing. Even if Lance gave him permission and said it was okay to touch him...just the _amount_  of touching the ravenette was going to end up wanting would cause the brunette endless amounts of discomfort. Even if Lance was somehow okay with all the touching, that was _ignoring_  the fact that the overstimulation was going to be _hell_  on Keith's skin.  
  
Fuck, Keith was going to have to spend the day actively stopping himself from rubbing up against people. And, worse, he was going to have to spend the day keeping  _other Omega_  from sensing his need and rubbing up against him.  
  
Today was going to be absolute hell.  
  
"I'll be fine." Keith promised, turning to exit the room. Kolivan followed after him, sticking closely to his side through the short walk down the hallway. The halls were blissfully empty, which eased his nerves some.  
  
He slid into the restroom, feeling grateful when Kolivan chose to stand guard outside. Keith made his way over towards the sinks, setting his clothes down against the porcelain. He moved three sinks over and turned on the cool water, cupping the liquid in his hands before bringing it to his lips. It was a little gross to drink from the sink, but desperate times called for desperate measures and he didn't want to wait for Pidge or one of the guards.  
  
He repeated the process several times, drinking multiple handfuls of water until his internal temperature felt cooler and more satisfied than before. Taking care to make sure he didn't soak himself this time. Once he was done, he dried his hands and moved towards his new clothes.  
  
Everything was blue, aside from a white button up and a bright red tie. It was odd, considering Lance seemed to think red was his best color, but Keith wasn't going to question it too much. He shed his current clothes, folding them carefully as he slipped the fabrics off his pale skin.  
  
He threw a look towards the mirror, noticing the pinkish blush starting to paint his skin. His body was already trying to present itself as more attractive and sex ready. Fuck everything, he was suddenly glad for the blue sweater.  
  
He slipped on the clothes, impressed that they were softer against the skin than his older shirt. The clothes may retain more heat than the outfit he was wearing before, but it covered more of his scent, and it was softer. If he kept himself properly watered he should be fine.  
  
He slipped the sweater over the shirt, and then the jacket. He worked on the pants next, making sure to tuck in the tails of the shirt, before slipping his shoes back on. He turned towards the tie now, gingerly picking it up.  
  
Lance had said this tie was personal; right? Should he really wear it?  
  
It did smell like him. The whole outfit did on some level, but the tie smelt more heavily of him than everything else. And Lance had just looked...  _so excited_  about the whole thing...  
  
Keith worked the tie around his neck, his fingers working the red fabric into a knot, settling it comfortably just under the sweater.  
  
The Omega pat himself down, smoothing over any wrinkles in the outfit. He threw a look back at the mirror, studying himself now that he was dressed in better clothes. He looked a bit better now, he thinks, properly dressed in business casual attire now. The pinking hue of his cheeks couldn't be hidden, making him look a bit softer and more vulnerable than he'd like, but at least he looked professional.  
  
He liked it; he decided with a nod. He'd have to get Lance to help him with clothes more often.  
  
The Omega felt a sudden chill crawl up his spine, and something told him he'd regret it if he did.  
  
With a nod, Keith turned to exit the bathroom.

Making his way back to the office, Keith opened the door to spot not only Lance who was waiting for him, but also Pidge and Slav who looked more than worried. The older Beta was pacing around the room and as soon as he saw the pale Omega enter, he quickly made his way towards him. "Keef! How are you feeling?"  
  
"Hot." Was Keith's immediate response. He was really warm, not to mention that he had to fight down his urge to touch anyone.  
  
Slav put his hand against his forehead, checking for the temperature. Confirming his fears; Keith really was warm.  
  
"Do you have anything that can help him doc? We need something to help Keith through the day." Lance walked up to them as well, concerned blue eyes moving onto Keith's figure.  
  
"I do. I've come prepared. Come and sit down on the couch Keef." Slav motioned for him to sit down, which Keith did. Pidge and Lance sat beside him as well on both sides, conflicted but also somewhat affected by the smell. Pidge had to fight the urge to breathe in through the nose while Lance fought the urge to rub himself against the other affectionately. Quiznak.  
  
Slav kneeled down before them, facing a few medical items that he brought along with him and placed them on the table. "Since it is the day before Keef's actual Heat begins, the medications should be able to help hide his symptoms effectively. First of all, it would be best if you took a Suppressant. Here is the one that is being released today." Slav handed Keith the newly developed pill.  
  
"It should help you with the warmth you're experiencing, however, it will not help with your sweetened scent." He explained, handing Keith a bottle of water to drink the pill with.  
  
"Then what can we use for the scent?" Pidge was the one to ask, closing her nose in her attempt to protect herself from the deadly sweetness.  
  
"This." Slav took a cream that was on the table, showing it to the group, "This is a scent masking cream we've released long ago. It was one of the first products the Gane Company placed on the market. The bottle I'm holding is the improved version of the cream that's currently in stores, set to be released sometime this month. It should help Keef with his strengthened scent."  
  
"And we apply it onto the scent glands?" Lance asked, looking at he bottle curiously.  
  
"Yes." Slav nodded, "Apart from hiding the scent, the cream is also supposed to provide all the vitamins the scent glands need. Revitalising them. It's very different from some creams that claim they help the scent glands but instead only damage them further by hiding the scent. The Gane Company's cream is a hundred percent effective and not harmful at all."  
  
"That's cool. I knew these existed but good creams are so hard to find." Lance opened the bottle, handing it to Keith. "Do you need help applying it? You know, to the places you can't touch." Smiling, Lance's eyes moved up and down Keith's figure, "You look stunning by the way babe. I knew the clothes would suit you."  
  
"Thanks." Keith muttered, grabbing the cream from Slav's hands. It was already too late, though, he'd spoken to a whole group of Omega before this, and they'd probably put two and two together by now. Still, this would at least help and keep people at bay. He popped the lid, running his index finger through the thick cream before bringing it up to massage over the glands. There weren't any glands Keith couldn't reach himself, which was probably a good thing considering.  
  
The scent, at least, was dying down a bit. Slav still looked nervous though, and was wringing his hands tightly together.  
  
"Thank you Slav." Keith muttered as he reached behind his ears. "You can go back to sleep now."  
  
"No, no." Slav shook his head frantically. "There is so mu-"  
  
"Slav." Keith kept his voice firm. "Sleep."  
  
Slav didn't bother to protest again. Instead, the man seemed to just /drop/right then and thereon Keith's floor. Kolivan rushed forward, checking the man's pulse, before turning towards the startled witnesses. "Asleep."  
  
"...That was weird." Lance commented, still looking startled.  
  
"I'm out." Pidge threw her hands up, already done with these antics for the day. "I'm out. I'm not dealing with this today. Good luck with the party; call me when there's pizza."

Pidge took her leave, getting out of Keith's office before any other anomaly can happen. She was set on going to her office to play some video games before the party begins. She would never miss out on free food, ever. Besides, nobody was going to do any work today, so neither will she.

As the Alpha girl left, Kolivan gathered Slav in his arms, the Indian man now fully unconscious. The head guard clicked on his earpiece, letting his men know of the situation. "I'll hand Slav over to one of my men outside. If you'll excuse me." Kolivan turned, meeting a fellow guard just in front of Keith's door. He stopped there but that was all that Lance and Keith saw before the door closed.

Now alone, Lance focused his attention back onto Keith's clothing. He never thought a situation like this would arise when buying the clothes so he'll have to adjust them, "You can take off the jacket and the sweater Keith. The outfit will work even without them, plus, it'll help you cool down a bit." The sweater especially wasn't helping in this situation.  
  
"I'll take them off if it gets too hot." Keith waved off the concern. "It should be fine as long as I keep myself hydrated."  
  
"If you're sure..." Lance wrinkled his nose a bit, still unsure himself. "...but you take everything off the moment it start feeling too hot; okay?"  
  
"Fine." Keith grunted, recapping the bottle of Scent Suppressant and slipping it into his pocket just in case it was needed again. He held out his arm to take Lance's instinctively, almost recoiling a bit when he realized he did, but Lance had already reached out and taken it.  
  
It's a good thing Keith's face was already pinkish.  
  
"Let's get going." Lance started tugging their interlocked arms. "No more hiding in your office, we're ready for that party now."  
  
"Don't get too excited." Keith muttered, a small smile twitching at this lips. "It's a _business_  party."  
  
"Pssh. Whatever." Lance waved his hand dismissively. "Let's get you some water. This party will be a bust if the VP passes out from dehydration in the middle of his big speech."

"I'm not passing out." Keith said as Lance pulled him up to stand, feeling the effects of the medication already working. He didn't feel as warm anymore, but he knew that the medications were no magical portions either. It'll take a bit of time before their effects could be really felt.  
  
"Let's go and sweep everyone off their feet!" Lance tugged on Keith's arm, dragging him out of the room where they met Kolivan, fully ready to join them again now that he disposed of Slav.  
  
Lance will get everyone singing and dancing even if it's the last thing he does!

 

* * *

 

Four female Alphas sat in a van parked outside the Gane Company, watching the many protesters gather in front of the building from a distance. Quite a crowd had already managed to form, shouting and demanding the new Heat Suppressants be destroyed.  
  
"Fuck the Gane Company!"  
  
"Are you trying to take our Alpha rights away from us!? Scum!"  
  
"Omegas are nothing more than breeding stock! They'll never be like us!"  
  
"Stop living in a fantasy world Keith Kogane!"  
  
"You should all rot in hell!"  
  
The protesters were getting rowdy now, using more force in their actions as some of them began throwing eggs at the guards standing outside. Good. Everything was turning out just as Lotor had planned. Acxa reached up to touch her earpiece, her fellow comrades joining her as they listened to oncoming instructions.  
  
"It seems that everything is going according to plan ladies. If all goes well, you'll all manage to make your way inside the building without any problems." Lotor's voice sounded pleased as he relied his message to the group. Lotor's Generals; that's the nickname they've earned within Galra Inc. "I'll be awaiting the good news. Don't keep me waiting for too long." And with that, Lotor cut communication with them.  
  
"We'll commence phase one of our plan." Acxa announced, her fellow comrades nodding in affirmative.  
  
"I know this is an infiltration mission but do you think we'll get to have a little fun? There are Omegas gathered in the building and I'm more than tempted to play with them a little."  
  
"That's not our goal Ezor. Focus on the task at hand." Acxa didn't let anyone stray away from their mission, explaining their plan once again, "Narti, you'll take over the security cameras and make sure they don't see us."  
  
The said Alpha nodded.  
  
"Ezor, you'll gather information on the Gane Company's Omega Testers. Addresses, phone numbers, names, etc."  
  
"Of course." Ezor grinned playfully, itching to begin.  
  
"Meanwhile, I'll infiltrate the labs and gather information on Project BB." Acxa said before turning to Zethrid, "And you'll stay here Zethrid, in case we need backup."  
  
Zethrid growled, displeased, "Why do I always get to be the getaway driver?"  
  
"That's because you're too bulky for this mission. They would spot you right away." Ezor teased, earning a growl from Zethrid.  
  
"Enough." Acxa stopped the two before any conflicts could arise, pressing a button on her watch that suddenly began beeping. "It's time. Everyone knows what they have to do. Let's go." Acxa gave the order as the Alpha women made their way out of the van quietly, sneaking through the crowd to exploit any openings that were created.  
  
Since the security was mainly focused on the front, they decided to infiltrate the building through other entrances.  
  
Acxa narrowed her eyes at a guard, observing carefully as she walked through the crowd. She made her way over to the side of the building, another entrance in sight. Although this one was at the back, meaning that it was for employee access only.  
  
Glancing at the cameras, Acxa timed herself so that she jumped the wall right when the camera turned to examine a different angle of the area, creating an opening for her to use. She ran towards the wall, hiding under the camera with the door in sight.  
  
Waiting for the camera to move again, Acxa dashed through the door, meeting a guard as she entered.  
  
"W-What are you doing here!? Freeze!" The guard warned, a gun in hand as he prepared to shoot. Unfortunately, he didn't make it in time as Axca was already holding her gun, shooting the weapon out of the guards hands. This left the poor guard defenceless, quickly reaching up to his earpiece to contact his fellow men.  
  
The guard screamed in pain as his hand was shot, falling down onto the ground. He growled and whined in pain, clutching onto his hurt hand. He gasped in fear when he noticed Axca's foot right in front of him, looking up with wide eyes. Fear shook throughout his entire body as he looked into those cold violet eyes.  
  
"Sleep." Axca's voice was cold as ice, and it was the last thing the guard heard before he fell unconscious, his body lying motionlessly on the ground. The gun the Alpha had was a pistol, deadly in a way that the shot was barely heard. It was perfect for an infiltration mission like this.  
  
Getting rid of the evidence by hiding body in janitor's room, Acxa took the guard's earpiece and placed it on her other ear. Phase 1 of their plan was already complete.

 

* * *

 

"I grew up with three older brothers." Keith reassured himself as he walked down the hallway, arm in arm with Lance, the entrance to the ballroom within sight. "I can handle a little bit of attention."  
  
"Most people would think that it would have the opposite effect." Lance replied with a smirk. "Though, now that I've met your brothers, I can see why that's what you pump yourself up with."  
  
"I once took out an Alpha's eye for getting too handsy." Keith nodded to himself. "I can do this."  
  
"Yes, those Omegas who all adore you will be your fiercest foe yet." Lance continued to play along.  
  
"I am armed and dangerous." Keith nodded.  
  
"Those thighs are the most deadly weapon I've ever seen." Lance nodded, smirking. "I've seen Kolivan's moves; I know what's up."  
  
"I'm ready." Keith lied to himself, nodding and hoping that the boost would help his confidence a bit.  
  
"Damn right you are babe." Lance nodded, opening the door for them before Keith could back out.  
  
There was some music playing, soft and easy on the ears. Conversation had started up, every Omega showing up today already gathered in the room. There were lab workers there as well, mingling near the food. Over on one table there seemed to be a D&D game going on, though most of the party goers had chosen to gather into small clusters for their own private conversation. Kuron was still there, standing with his arms crossed firmly over his chest in the corner, trying to ignore a rather excited Omega man desperately fighting for his attention.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Keith stepped into the room, Lance's arm squeezing a bit around his own in reassurance.  
  
"It's alright." Lance whispered. "Remember, we can leave anytime."  
  
"I can do this." Keith promised himself.  
  
"Yes you can." Lance promised in return.

"Ah! Mr. Kogane!" Unluckily for Keith, two Omegas already caught sight of him, approaching him happily with smiles on their faces. Each were holding a drink in hand, along with one pizza slice to go along with it as well. Lance recognised them immediately as Blumfump and Malcoti, the two Omega that helped Keith and him after they came back from their first date with Lotor in the Korean Restaurant.

"We would like to thank you for organising the party." Malcoti's smile was wide, beaming in content. "We've never had all the Omegas gather together like this, it's really refreshing! Especially when we don't have to focus only on work related topics!"  
  
"And that's Keith for you." Lance chirped in, proudly placing a hand on Keith's shoulder, "He's a thief, and he's here to steal everyone's hearts."  
  
Both Blumfump and Malcoti chuckled at that, their smiles widening. "He really is." They both agreed, turning towards their fellow Omegas again, "It's been a while since we've seen each other, but that's understandable since Mr. Kogane is a busy person. Still, we appreciate all the thought put into this party.'

It became very clear to Keith very quickly that he was, in fact, _not_  ready for this. He was pretty sure his mind was nothing but white noise at this point, and his face had gone redder because he _still_  couldn't take a damn compliment to save his life.  
  
Kolivan's advice came to him in that moment, a shining thing pierced through the darkness, and Keith seized that moment and nodded his head. "Hmmhmm."  
  
"Keith's been getting things ready all morning." Lance decided to save the ravenette before he could dig himself into a hole he couldn't get out of. "We've got some cakes and such coming in from the nearby Balmera Cafe. I can personally guarantee that their baked goods will _ruin_  you for anywhere else."  
  
"Sounds lovely." Malcoti twirled her drink lightly. "I could go for some cake."  
  
"I like the fitters." Keith tried.  
  
"Oh?" Blumfump perked up. "I'll have to try some then. Nothing like freshly fried desserts. I never get to try stuff at home, my Alpha thinks they'll make me fat."  
  
"Ugh." Malcoti wrinkled her nose, elbowing her fellow Omega in the side. "Don't talk about shit like that here; we're at a party."  
  
"Sorry, sorry." Blumfump huffed. "I'm just excited to get some good fucking food for once. I'm sick of salad."  
  
"You'll get it." Lance promised easily. "Like I said; it'll ruin you for other deserts."  
  
"Hunk makes good food." Keith nodded.  
  
"You said the place was nearby?" Malcoti swirled her glass again. "If it's as good as you say then maybe we can start taking our lunches there."  
  
"I promise it's good." Lance swore vehemently. "The main chef, Hunk, is a personal friend of ours. I swear the place is the best."  
  
"Anything is better than Sal's cooking." Blumfump wrinkled his nose, turning towards Keith. "No offence Mr. Kogane, but that man cannot cook."  
  
"He was the only chef who applied that passed the background checks at the time." Keith informed, only realizing that it was maybe a mistake after the fact, he ducked his head a bit. "But...we'll see about getting another hand in the kitchens to help him out."  
  
"Bah." Blumfump waved off, not noticing the implications of Keith's words. "Don't bother, nothing can save the cafeteria food."  
  
"At least we have pizza today instead." Malcoti hummed, taking a bite. "That's the best gift I can get today."  
  
If she really thought that, than Keith's idea of giving out free bottles of Heat Suppressants after his speech was probably going to be a massive disappointment. And to think, he'd been so proud when he'd thought up the idea. Alas, foiled by pizza.  
  
"Oh! Mr. Lance! Vice President Kogane! How nice to see you!" Florona swept into the conversation, her red hair done up nicely. She seemed more alive than ever today, beaming brightly at them, she'd been in a good mood lately. Keith had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with their little upcoming project. "How have you been?"  
  
"Good to see you Florona!" Lance let go of Keith's arm and reached over to shake the woman's hand. "How are the babies?"  
  
"They've been doing well, Plaxum has been wonderful with them." Florona smiles brightly at the tanned Omega. She turns to the ravenette, beaming. "I'm glad to see you look well Mr. Kogane, those clothes look lovely on you!"  
  
"Thanks." Keith scratches his cheek, trying and failing to fight off the blush spreading across his face. "Lance picked them out.”

"I did!" The brunette immediately perked up at the mention of the clothes, "Red may be the colour that compliments Keith the most but I couldn't help it but choose blue. I wanted to give him a red tie to wear for today but there aren't many colours that compliment red very well. It's a tricky colour." Lance's inner stylist had awakened, everyone listening curiously.  
  
"You can combine red with black but I noticed that it's a combination Keith wears frequently so I changed it up a little. The blue of the jacket is really dark so you can barely tell it's blue instead of black. It adds to the charm of the outfit, and makes you think about it for a second."  
  
"So like a guessing game?" Malcoti asked curiously.  
  
"Exactly! Instead of looking away, the eyes remain on the person. It's all in psychology." Lance tried to sound smart, all the while Keith tried to keep it together beside him.  
  
"But most importantly it compliments the tie and draws the attention towards Keith's face. What do you think?" Lance asked as the rest of the Omegas glanced up at Keith. All of the attention was suddenly on him, making him nauseous.  
  
"Hmmm... You're right. It does make me focus on Mr. Kogane's face." Florona agreed.  
  
"A lot of thought went into the outfit. It's amazing." Blumfump noted, hand on his chin as he examined the clothes.  
  
The brunette grinned, proud of himself, "What can I say? I'm a genius stylist." Although he did glance over at Keith, noticing how stiff his body was. In reaction, Lance waved a hand towards the three Omegas, successfully getting their attention.  
  
"So! I heard that there will be singing and dancing. When is the show starting?" The stage was already set up, all ready for Keith's big speech. Would it be better to let Keith relax for a bit before he gave it? He looked tense as of this very moment so maybe that was a good idea.  
  
"Well, we already have soft music set up." Florona pointed to the stage, a band already there, playing soft music to accompany the party. "I doubt we will have anything more than that."  
  
"Really?" Lance brushed his chin, an idea coming to mind. "Will you excuse us for a second?"  
  
"Of course." The three smiled, watching as both Lance and Keith walked away, Kolivan following suit. Lance tugged Keith towards Kuron, hoping that a familiar face will help him relax. Surprisingly, an Omega man was still trying to initiate a conversation with the Alpha, failing miserably.  
  
"Excuse us." Lance interrupted the Omega man's conversation, successfully getting his attention. "Could we borrow Kuron for a moment?"  
  
"O-Oh... Of course." The Omega gave up, slumping in defeat as he walked away, Kuron sighing in relief.  
  
"You okay Keith? Need some water?" Lance turned to the fellow Omega, taking a glass of water from the table that was beside them, "Here drink."  
  
"Thanks." Keith accepted it without complaints, drinking contently. He could feel the fresh water move down his body, cooling him down from the inside.  
  
"So... About the speech. Are you sure that you still want to do it? Remember, you don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable with. Maybe it would be better if someone else gave it instead? Want me to do it? Kuron? Shiro? Anyone? I'm just making sure you're okay because I don't want you to feel cornered."  
  
Maybe the large number of Omegas was getting to Keith? Heck! Even he was never in the same room with so many Omegas before. It was really an experience for the both of them. Not to mention that they were the only unbonded Omega here. It was quite a sight.  
  
"I can do this." Keith exhaled, bringing the bottle away from his lips for a moment. Then he took another long sip just in case. He /could/ do this, he'd given speeches before...kind of. Interviews mostly, but he could do this. "I just...need a moment to gain my bearings."  
  
"Just go up there and tell them what you need to tell them." Kuron grunted, shrugging slightly. "Quick, clean, to the point."  
  
"Okay." Lance turned back towards the Omega, ready to hand him another water bottle. "Not Kuron, but if you don't want to do this than you don't have to."  
  
"His scent is gone." Kuron noted, eyes narrowing. "Why?"  
  
"He's in preheat." Kolivan informed.  
  
"I knew it." The Alpha growled lightly, reaching for his brother. "You need to eat, or your Heat will be hellish."  
  
"Not before I give this speech." Keith protested, pulling away and finishing off his water.  
  
"Then get to it." Kuron gave the Omega a small push. "The sooner it is done, the sooner we can do something about this. Food is necessary."  
  
"He needs a minute." Lance protested, arm coming up to pull Keith closer to him. "The party _just_  started!"  
  
"And it will continue once the speech is done." Kuron pointed out. "But he needs to start eating soon."  
  
"Right, right." Lance nodded, pulling Keith towards the stage. "Come on babe, let's get this over with."  
  
Lance said that, but he stopped just before the stepped onto the stairs leading up to the stage, turning and placing both hands on Keith's shoulders firmly. Blue eyes bore into violet, searching for _any_  sign that Keith wasn't ready. "Are you _sure_  you're ready for this?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Keith nodded.  
  
"Do you need me to distract them first?" Lance asked, leaning in. "I could sing, or start some dancing, or..."  
  
"No, Lance." Keith held up a hand. "I need to do this before I _really_  lose my nerve. Dancing takes a _lot_  more out of me than speaking, and I want that to come _after_  the good news."  
  
"...If you're sure..."  
  
"I'm ready." Keith nodded, reaching up to give both Lance's hands a squeeze. He gave the tanned Omega a reassuring nod even as his own stomach felt like it was going to twist right out of his body, he was scared, but he needed to do this before he talked himself out of it.  
  
Taking one last breath, Keith stepped onto the stage.  
  
The band stopped when they saw the VP walk up to the microphone, causing most of the room to look over at the stage. Once people realized that the VP was going to speak, however, everyone in the room paused what they were doing to turn their attention towards the pale Omega on stage.  
  
Keith's heart felt like it was trying to rip itself out of his chest, and he was pretty damned sure he'd made a _terrible_  mistake.  
  
Well, too late now, he had to roll with it.  
  
"Thank you all for coming here today." Keith started, trying to remember the important parts of those communication skills Shiro had taught him. "It's a big day for the company, the biggest we've ever had, and it's all thanks to you and your hard work."

He bit the inside of his cheek here, trying to fight back the anxiety, the crowd was polite enough to listen without interruption, that was more than he could hope for. Or maybe the lack of immediate response made it worse? He didn't know, so he just continued before he could scare himself more. "I don't have to tell you how hard it's been, getting here, now. And I won't lie to you, there were times where I never thought this would happen."  
  
Fuck, no, go back.  
  
"But we're here now." Keith steeled himself. "This...this is just the first step. And it's a big one. And we're here because you all worked so hard to accomplish this goal. Every one of you put so much time and effort into this project, some of you at the risk of your own health, but it worked. Without you, none of this would have ever happened, none of us would be here."  
  
He was getting a bit emotional now.  
  
"I can't thank you enough." Keith admitted. "I could never thank _any_  of you enough for the hard work and dedication you've all shown this project. Thanks to all of you, Shiro's...I mean...Mr. Takashi's dream of a better future for Omegas is one step closer to coming true."  
  
Barely a minute into this damn speech and he was already fucking up.  
  
Fuck you, Kogane.  
  
"It may not seem like it now..." Keith reassured himself, or maybe the crowd, he's not sure anymore. He's half sure he sounds stupid and everyone is suffering terrible second-hand embarrassment from him. "...or it may not feel like it, but what you've all done here was amazing. You've all made sure that Omegas everywhere are  _that much_  safer now during their Heats. And that's just the first step of what we plan to do. You _all_  made this possible, and you're  _all_  amazing."  
  
Was he repeating himself too much? He was repeating himself too much.  
  
"You deserve the world for all you've done." Keith lamented a bit, shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts before he could interrupt himself. "But I can't give you the world. So you'll have to settle for what I can give instead. I have two surprises for you today."  
  
Keith reached into his pocket, pulling out a bottle of Heat Suppressants and holding it up for the crowd to see. "First, everyone involved with the development of the Heat Suppressants gets their first bottles for free, on me, that includes any Alpha or Beta lab workers who may have Omega relatives in need. You can collect them from my guards when you leave the party for the day."  
  
Keith slipped the bottle back in his pocket, bringing his now free hand up to grab the microphone and keep himself up. Fuck, his knees were wobbly. How the fuck had he lasted so damn long? This whole speech has been a disaster.  
  
"Second." Keith swallowed. "There's a promotion taking place today...assuming Florona accepts it."  
  
From where she was in the crowd, the red-headed woman perks up, surprised as she registered the words. All eyes turned on her for a moment, but she was a good sport and was able to work on a smile as she made her way up to the stage.  
  
Keith was pretty damned sure he'd made a _terrible fucking mistake_  at this point, considering how nervous Florona looked, but it was too late to back out now. When the woman settled next to him, he chose to look her in the eyes and try to focus as if he were speaking only to her. It was working for the most part, and it at least didn't feel like he was about to die anymore.  
  
"Florona." Keith started, a little more confident now that he was focused on one person. "I can't think of a _single_  person that's had more drive and dedication to this project that you."  
  
Keith paused here. "...Except Mr. Takashi, but that goes unsaid..."  
  
Keith shook his head. "And while I know you're eager to move on to the next project, it was my hope that, perhaps, afterwards you would accept a promotion to the highest position I could give you...as my PA...and accepting all the responsibilities and loyalties to this company that comes with it."  
  
Keith's stomach turned, and he had to keep himself from biting his lip. "So, do you accept?"

Florona's eyes were wide in surprise, unable to say anything for a moment, which only added to Keith's stress. His heart was beating loudly and he thought that he'd definitely messed up right now. Not only that, but his worst fears came true when tears suddenly began streaming down Florona's face, sobbing quietly.  
  
Fuck. What now?  
  
"Yes." Keith flinched in place, listening closely to Florona's words as they gained in strength, "Yes. I accept. T-Thank you... Thank you so much Mr. Kogane. I-I really... I don't know what to say. Thank you so much." Without even realising it, Florona walked up to him, embracing him gently in response.  
  
As soon as she did, the crowd began clapping happily, some even whistling in approval. The claps were loud, many of the Omegas shouting out a congratulations to Florona as she embraced Keith. There were many mixed emotions in the audience, many of the Omega excited, while some were astonished by Keith's speech, not knowing what to do in face of the sudden revelation. Many even began asking themselves how it was possible for an Omega Tester to be promoted, leaving them in a confused state of mind.  
  
Never did they think that one of them could be promoted, never ever. The fact astonished them to the point that some even began crying in joy, proud of their fellow colleague.  
  
Florona wasn't helping the situation either, holding onto Keith tightly while crying in his arms. "Thank you Mr. Kogane. Thank you... Thank you... I don't know what to say. I'm speechless." She choked on her own words, still trying to process what just happened, "Thank you..."

"Umm." Keith patted her back awkwardly, rubbing desperate circles against her upper back, trying his damndest to do something to calm her down. She was pretty thin, and sad. But damn if this hug didn't feel nice. His inner Omega preened at the contact even as it urged him to comfort the sobbing woman. "There, there?"  
  
"Thank you..." She kept crying into his shoulder, and it was pretty clear to him that rubbing her back wasn't working.  
  
"Ah...if you'll give us a moment." Keith turned towards the crowd for a minute. He pulled the sobbing Omega along, leading her off the stage, trying to hide her sobbing face from the general party goers.  
  
"Lance." Keith hissed as he lead Florona down the stage. "Help!"  
  
Luckily, Lance had been just off the stage, apparently ready to come in and save Keith from his own embarrassment if things went too far south. He didn't seem distressed by their current state though. Instead, the tanned Omega was beaming proudly as they made their way towards him.  
  
"Congratulations Florona!" Lance launched himself at the two, wrapping them both in a giant hug.  
  
"That speech was awesome Keith!" Lance had a smile like the fucking _sun_  on his face. "A bit messy, maybe, but really heartfelt and moving! I give it an easy A."  
  
"That speech was a fucking mess." Keith waved a hand towards Florona. "I made her cry."

"Those are tears of joy." Lance waved him off, "I'm proud of you babe. Even I couldn't have done it better." He gave the two a tight squeeze before letting go. "You killed it, both of you did! Now you'll have to prepare for affection the crowd is about to give you."  
  
"The crowd?" Keith raised a brow, suddenly getting the feeling that this wasn't the end of his public humiliation.  
  
"Of course! I bet everyone here will want to give you a hug." Lance put his hands on his hips, "I know Keith is irresistible but you'll have to share him with the rest of us Ariel." He teased, turning to Florona, "You did great out there."  
  
Somewhat coming to her senses, Florona looked up, suddenly realising that she had been holding onto Keith this entire time. "I'm sorry." She stepped away, a few tears still on her face. "I-I just don't know what to say. I'm so happy..."  
  
"Then don't say anything." Lance placed a hand on her shoulder, "Your tears speak for themselves."  
  
Those words made Florona cry more, covering her face with her hands to save her some of the embarrassment. She was blushing as well, not something she wanted others to see. It made both Keith and Lance smile, glad to see Florona so happy like this. It was a huge contrast to Lance's first meeting with her. At the time she was crying, but for completely different reasons. Instead, now she was so happy that her feet were wobbly.  
  
Content with the sight, Lance turned towards Keith. A mischievous thought came to mind, and without even thinking about it, the brunette leaned in to place a kiss on Keith's cheek. He smiled as he moved away, content, "I'm really proud of you babe. No wonder I fell for you."

Keith hissed a bit his as his face went very, _very_ , red. A pale hand reached up to touch his cheek, rubbing at the spot where he could  _still_  feel Lance's lips. Something inside of him was  _preening_  at the action, and Keith _knew_  what it was. It didn't help that his cock gave an interested twitch.  
  
Fuck, it was _way_  too early in their relationship for this. Stupid Heat.  
  
"Thanks." His throat was a little more dry than he was hoping. Some water would do him some good right about now, it'd probably help Florona right about now too. Actually, he should probably start stuffing his face soon. It'd be a few more days before he would get a chance to eat again. He'd be too...busy...the rest of the week.  
  
It didn't help that Keith wanted nothing more than to throw himself at Lance and let the brunette scent him, just like that night with the fireflies...  
  
His mouth was watering.  
  
Keith swallowed down the spit, turning to Florona. "Do...you need a moment?"  
  
"I'm fine." She sniffed, whipping away the last of her tears. "Thank you."  
  
"Do you need some food?" He raised a brow at her. "Or some water."  
  
"No. No, I'm fine. Thank you."  
  
Keith turned back towards Lance. "What...what now."  
  
Lance grinned. "We sing, we dance, we eat. But first we have to face your adoring public!"  
  
The pale Omega didn't mention that he'd much rather just sit here and hide after his embarrassing speech on stage. But, damn, Lance and Florona just looked so happy right about now, especially with the tanned Omega beaming at him proudly like that. It wasn't fair for him to be that handsome.  
  
Keith squirmed a bit. The pills were doing their job wonderfully, but the very fact he _knew_  his Heat was coming and that he'd be spending it alone when someone he was attracted to was only a room away was making him nervous. He wasn't willing to spend his Heat with Lance, not this early, not before they were  _actual boyfriends_ , but he was becoming _very aware_  of how attractive Lance was to him now and how much he wanted to touch him.  
  
Thank god for the Suppressants. While Keith knew he had a cold-iron will that would have held him back, the pills were doing a lot to kill those urges in the first place. This was his first time actually taking the finished product, and it was marvelous.  
  
"Let's get ready then." Keith held out his arm in invitation. "I need more water, and you promised you'd sing today."

"Of course!" Lance took Keith's arm, gently taking Florona's own with his other hand as well. "And you're joining us Florona. Let's get you some pizza." Lance pulled them both towards the tables where both Kolivan and Kuron were waiting for them proudly, itching to congratulate Keith on his speech.  
  
They were swarmed by some of the Omega on their way, but luckily Lance managed to convince them to wait a bit so that both Keith and Florona could recover from the speech. Successfully making their way to the table, Kuron didn't waste any time to embrace his baby brother.  
  
"I'm proud of you Keith." He patted the other on the back with much more force than he should have, but didn't realise it at all. "You proved that you deserve the title of VP right there on the stage, facing your fears head on. I'm proud of you." He squeezed the poor Omega who was out of breath, letting go when he deemed it was enough.  
  
"It was a praiseworthy performance sir." Kolivan gave his input as well which was rare, "As Mr. Kuron said, you've faced your fears head on and for that, I admire your courage."  
  
Keith gathered himself, regaining his breath as he looked up at Kolivan, "T-Thank you." He straightened himself, standing upright, "I had to get it over and done with before I threw up."  
  
"You wouldn't have thrown up." Lance rolled his eyes, "You're a natural but you're just denying it. Once we get you comfortable up on stage, everything else will follow. We'll work on it." Lance assured, taking two bottles of water to give it to Keith and Florona as well.  
  
"What pizza would you like?" The brunette asked, eyeing the said food, "There's pepperoni, cheese, mushroom, tuna or... ugh... pineapple." Who even thought about putting pineapple on a pizza? They should be sued for this.  
  
"I'll have the cheese please." Florona requested and Lance delivered, handing her a plate.  
  
"Keith?"  
  
"I want a piece of the pineapple pizza." Keith's words made Lance's jaw drop. What!?  
  
"Please tell me you're joking."  
  
The pale Omega raised a brow, "No?"  
  
"Keith! Pineapple on a pizza? Why!?"  
  
"Because it tastes good?" Keith replied simply.  
  
Lance was shaken, standing in place while judging his life decisions. Defeated, he took a piece and handed Keith the pizza he desired. "What evils have I committed to deserve this?"  
  
The pale Omega rolled his eyes, taking his piece before biting into it contently. He loves sweets, and pineapple makes the pizza sweeter so there you have it.  
  
Slapping his cheeks, Lance gathered himself before looking up towards the stage. "Now it's my turn. I'll turn this party upside down even if I have to play hardcore rock n roll to do it."  
  
"I approve." Kuron gave a satisfied nod, being a fan of that genre of music.  
  
"You're not playing rock n roll Lance." Keith gave a serious look, "Soft music, remember?"  
  
"I know, I know." He waves in assurance as he walked up to the stage, "Just watch and enjoy the show princess."  
  
This is either going to be a catastrophe or it will save the party from all this crying. Everyone was a mess, but the good kind. The notion brought a smile to Keith's face, looking around at the different Omega. He spotted a pair of two Omega women that were hugging tightly while crying, giving him something to think about. Maybe the speech wasn't so bad after all.  
  
Keith ate contently as he watched Lance walk up to the band, stopping them in their play to talk. It confused some of the Omega who turned to look towards the stage, waiting as Lance spoke with the band. Settled on a plan, the brunette stood up again, grabbing a mic before facing the crowd.  
  
"Good morning everyone! Ehem... Or maybe it's evening already? Who knows?" He began, facing the crowd with a smile, "The speech Mr. Kogane delivered left many of you in an emotional state and I'm here to fix the damages. That thief of a VP may have shaken you, but I'm here to fix what he's done and return your stolen hearts! Or at least that's what I'll attempt to do."  
  
Lance's speech made some of the Omega chuckle, already smiling.  
  
"Thank you for everything you've done Keith." Lance looked at his unofficial boyfriend, "You've touched all of us and for that, I'll dedicate this song to you." He turned towards the band then, giving them signal for them to begin playing.  
  
The melody was soft, just right for the morning party kind of a feel. It wasn't hard on the ears, nor was it demanding on the crowd who woke up early in the morning to come here. It was light, giving some choice to listen or continue talking if they wanted to while the music played in the background.

Keith listened to the song with a smile of his own, eyes on Lance as he sang his heart out. It was heartwarming to see and Keith was really glad he could give him this opportunity to sing in front of a crowd that would actually listen. He was happy he could give Lance this. Something he told him he wanted for a while now.  
  
"Hi loser." He almost jumped away when a voice startled him, looking down to see Pidge with an amused grin on her face. She sneaked towards the table to grab a pizza slice of her own, taking a piece of the pineapple pizza as well. They were both savages...  
  
"Congrats on your speech by the way." Her grin widened, amused, "I've recorded it so we'll be able to watch it over and over and over again."  
  
"Gods, no, please." Keith groaned. "Please don't put it on the internet."  
  
"Too late for that." Pidge replied smugly, taking a bite of her pizza. She stewed in her own self-satisfaction smugly, chewing on that pineapple pizza like it was made of ambrosia. "I posted it a soon as you walked off the stage, but don't worry, it's on my private account."  
  
"I will pour chocolate syrup on your pizza." Keith threatened darkly.  
  
"You'll just turn it into a Brazilian pizza." Pidge sniped back. "Question; how mad do you think Lance will be if I tell him about Brazilian pizza?"  
  
"Don't." Keith shook his head. "Let him keep his innocence."  
  
"The Brazilians ruined pizza." Pidge nodded.  
  
Kuron reached over and snatched two different kinds of pizza together and slapped them together, he folded them like they were paper, and bit into the pizza roughly. From the looks of it, the slices were tuna and pineapple, but Kuron kept a carefully blank face.  
  
"That's disgusting." Pidge commented, wrinkling her nose at the sight. "I think I hate you."  
  
"I fear nothing." Kuron replied blankly, taking another bite. "I am stronger than mountains."  
  
"...Still not as bad as Brazilian pizza." Keith commented lightly.  
  
"The singer is starting again." Kuron commented idly, probably having already forgotten his name. Keith though that he should _really_  start working on remembering names properly, because Keith wasn't going to be able to keep up with all the nicknames. Kuron didn't seem to care much about the show though, and turned back towards the food. "When is the coffee maker and the chef going to be here with the other foods? You will be needing as much as you can fill yourself on."  
  
"Hopefully soon." Keith hummed. "I want to eat as much of their baking as I can."  
  
"You're going to give yourself diabetes." Pidge sniffed.  
  
"He will not." Kuron grumbled. "He is strong, and he works to make up for his terrible diet."  
  
"I don't want to hear that from someone who brought _Deer Loaf_  to the last Christmas dinner." Pidge hissed, throwing a thumbs down at the man.  
  
Kuron ignored her, simply reaching over to grab another pizza and throwing on his little brother's plate. "Eat. You will need to be strong in the coming days."  
  
Keith hummed, taking a bite of the pizza, knowing that his brother was right. He turned back to watch Lance, enjoying the sight of the tanned Omega's happy face. He couldn't help the swell of pride he felt at the sight of his boyfriend plucking at the strings happily.  
  
Almost boyfriend, Keith reminded himself. Almost.  
  
He hummed along with the song. La Llorona, from what he could tell. He didn't really understand to many of the words, but it sounded fun. The crowd at least seemed to be enjoying it, which was good, and it could only be good for Lance's confidence in his singing too.  
  
Keith hummed as his eyes lingered on the dancers. He felt a pang of longing as he watched them, knowing that he wouldn't be able to join, not like this or any other way.

"Guys!" The group turned when they heard Hunk's voice among the crowd, carrying five boxes of what looked like cakes in his arms. "Excuse me, coming through." He made his way through the crowd, Shay right behind him with boxes of her own.  
  
Finally managing to make it to Keith and the rest, Hunk put the boxes down on the table, sighing tiredly. He made sure Shay had space to put down her boxes as well before fully relaxing. "Are we late?" The Beta asked worriedly, "Did you give the speech yet Keith?"  
  
"Yes." The pale Omega nodded, thanking the heavens for that fact.  
  
"Oh no..." Shay frowned, standing in place, disappointed. "I knew we would miss it Hunky Bear... I told you we should have left the apple pie behind."  
  
"Sorry." And Hunk really felt terrible about it. "I'm really sorry Shay." He looked up at the Omega, "Sorry Keith. I was hoping we could be here to support you from the shadows... But looks like that's out of the window now."  
  
"Do not fear for Pidge is here." The Alpha girl took out her phone from her pocket, searching for a video, "I recorded the speech so you'll have a chance to watch it."  
  
"Really!?" Shay perked up happily, "Thank goodness!"  
  
"You're not showing that here Pidge, and most definitely _not_  in front of me. Do it somewhere else if you have to." Because Keith didn't have the heart to say 'no' to Shay so the least Pidge can do is spare him the embarrassment.  
  
"You think I'll walk away to spare you of your red cheeks? Think again Kogane. Your embarrassment is my pleasure." She ignored Keith completely, playing the video for both Hunk and Shay to watch. Growling, Keith was tempted to snatch the phone but the Betas happy faces were too much for him. Damn it Pidge.  
  
He stood close to Kuron, trying to ignore his embarrassing voice that came from the video, his attention solely on Lance to distract himself. He focused on Lance's smile, trying to gather all of his inner energy towards it. _Ignore Pidge. Ignore Pidge. Ignore Pidge._  
  
For the most part he was successful, eyes on the brunette as his mind drifted to different places. He was so focused on those soft looking lips that he began to imagine how they would feel against his skin... Okay! Not good! Looking away, Keith noticed that the video was nearing its end. Thank god!  
  
"That's wonderful! Congratulations Keith!" Shay walked up to him to embrace him gently, "You were very brave."  
  
"That's right! We're both proud man! You deserve all the praise you get!" Hunk joined in, hugging both Keith and Shay in the same manner Lance embraced both him and Florona just minutes ago. "And what better way to celebrate than with cakes? We made sure to bring one of each kind. Actually, there are more boxes to come. There was too much to carry so your staff helped us get it inside. They should be here any minute now."  
  
"But we made sure to bring a cake for you right away, that's when you're done with the pizza." Shay opened one of the boxes to reveal different cakes slices combined into one cake, already cut and ready for plates.

"I better see if that pie was worth missing my speech." Keith commented as he moved towards a box that smelled like cinnamon and apples. He brushed his fingers over the cover, marveling at the warmth that radiated from it. Licking his lips, he popped the lid.  
  
It was the most perfect looking pie he'd ever seen. It was enough to nearly bring a tear to the eye. He wasted no time, he'd have to move quickly if he wanted all that pie before anymore else realized that the deserts were here.  
  
"Don't hog it Keith." Pidge scolded as Keith grabbed a plastic knife and starting cutting into the surface of the crumbling crust. "Other people will want some."  
  
"They will have to fight me for it." Keith responded, stabbing his portion with a fork and jamming the perfect pie in his mouth. It was as wonderful as he imagined, so flavorful and fantastic, and the apples had been  _diced_. What had he done to deserve Shay and Hunk? Clearly, Shay more than made up for capturing him yesterday.  
  
"Let him eat in peace." Kuron popped a hand on top of Pidge's head. "He needs it for the battle ahead."  
  
"Wait? What?" Hunk looked worried. "Is Keith fighting someone."  
  
"He is in preheat." Kuron nodded. "The great inner battle."  
  
"Oh, wow." Hunk blinked, staring at Keith. "That sucks man."  
  
"I'm going to eat that entire pie." Keith pointed at the box with the fork. "No one is stopping me."  
  
"I am." Pidge says as she stabs a bit of his pie with a fork and shoves a piece in her mouth, chewing smugly as she watched him. It was a betrayal of the highest order, and Keith would remember this day.  
  
"Sleep with one eye open you gremlin." Keith pointed his fork at her. "You're on my list you pie-stealing hoodlum."  
  
"I can't believe you just said hoodlum in front of my face like that." Pidge looks devastated. "I disown you."  
  
"Go eat a Brazilian pizza Pidge." Keith shoots at her.  
  
The Alpha girl gasps, clenching a hand over her heart. Truly, no crueler words have ever been spoken to her. It was the next level of insults, and she would remember those traumatizing words for the rest of her life. "How /could/ you?"  
  
Keith just takes another bite of his pie.  
  
Hunk sighs, eyes rolling up towards the ceiling, already accepting his fate.  
  
"Mr. McClain has spotted your arrival." Kolivan informed the group, having been paying actual attention to the party going on around them. "He will likely be approaching once the song comes to an end."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Kolivan." Shay says as she lays out the deserts. There are a few heads turning towards the tables now, the smell of freshly made cakes and other such baked goods filling the room. Any moment they would flock.  
  
Kolivan didn't answer Shay, instead his hand flew to his earpiece, a frown spreading across his face. The mood suddenly seemed to sour considerably as he clicked rapidly. Soon he was scolding, his hand never coming down as he click-click-clicked away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Keith asked, slowly setting down his fork.  
  
"Regris has informed me that someone is attempting to hack Ms. Holts computers." Kolivan explained. "Specifically, the file from your departments. And a guard was found unconscious in a janitorial closet. We believe someone is in the building. Antok is on his way here now, and a team is investigating."

"What!?" Both Keith and Pidge said at the same time, staring holes into the poor guard.  
  
"What do you mean someone is trying to  _hack_  into my computer? Me? MY computer?" Pidge's fury was evident not only in her voice, but also her tense wrists as well. She was a fuming volcano, ready to explode at any moment now. "I'm gonna catch that intruder if it's the last thing I do. They think they can hack me? Ha! Think again!" Pidge swiftly turned, fuming as she fast paced towards the exit.  
  
Hunk watched her go in worry, fidgeting in place. He didn't want to let Pidge go alone, not if there was an intruder lurking around. "I'll go with Pidge. Maybe she could use a helping hand in fighting the hacker." Apart from being a cook, Hunk knew his way around technology as well. He wasn't as great like Pidge, heck no, but he could at least pull his own and help her if she needed it. "Stay here Shay, and don't separate from the crowd."  
  
"Alright." The Beta girl nodded, worriedly watching as Hunk and Pidge made their way out of the party hall.  
  
"I'll inform my men and let them know that Ms. Holts is on her way to her office." Kolivan resumed clicking on the earpiece, letting his men know of the new development.  
  
"Good. Then tell them to secure the labs. I don't want anyone unauthorised going there." Keith's voice was low, eyes dangerously narrowed as he waited for any new incoming information the guard may give. Nobody will get into those labs. _Nobody._  
  
Kolivan's clicking increased again, both Keith and Shay exchanging worried looks.  
  
"I'm back." It was then that Lance emerged from the crowd with a smile on his face. He raised a brow, looking around in search of Hunk. "Where did Hunk go? Wasn't he here a second ago-"  
  
"I have unfortunate news." Kolivan interrupted, focusing on Keith.  
  
"What?" The pale Omega felt bad for ignoring Lance like this, but this was too important.  
  
"Another guard's unconscious body was spotted inside an office in the lower floors. From the information I currently have, it seems that the intruder has reached the lower levels and into-"  
  
"The labs!?" Keith finished the sentence for him, already turning on his heels. Kolivan reacted immediately, following the pale Omega out of the room. Both Lance and Shay stood in place, the brunette more than confused by everyone's sudden disappearance. He decided to follow Keith, leaving Shay in Florona's company.  
  
"Keith? What happened?" He asked when he managed to catch up to his fellow Omega, fast pacing to match Keith's quick steps. "Don't tell me the show sucked that bad?"  
  
"Someone broke in." Keith informed, not looking away as he walked. "I'm going to check on the labs and make sure they don't get there. Everything Shiro and I worked on is there. I can't risk it."  
  
Lance's eyes widened, suddenly very aware of what was happening, "But why do you gotta go? Can't Koli and the rest handle it?"  
  
"No." Keith was firm on this, "I need to make sure that the labs aren't sabotaged, or worse, if they're destroyed." His violet eyes glanced at Lance, stopping in place for a second, "Go back to the party. I'll be back once all of this is solved."  
  
"And leave you alone while you go out there to risk your life? I don't think so." Lance fought back, set on going as well.  
  
"Mr. Kogane will be fully protected. I'll have a team of five more men join us." Kolivan tried to assure, but it wasn't working. Lance clenched his hands, not willing to let this go.  
  
"Let's just all go. I can-"  
  
"No." Keith raised his voice. He needed to get down to the labs, not waste his time like this. "Listen to me and go back to the party Lance. I can handle this. Don't waste my time." The pale Omega stressed, emotions going overdrive. Not only was his need to reach the labs strong, but his pre-Heat state only enhanced this. He was out of himself, and he couldn't control it.  
  
Lance couldn't find it in himself to say anything, merely watching as Keith turned to leave. Kolivan followed suit, the sounds of their quick steps resonating throughout the hallway. "Fine! Go and throw yourself under the bus again! Not like I care or anything!" Lance angrily yelled before turning around himself, set on going back to the party again.  
  
He knew that Keith's pre-Heat state was making him this way but it still hurt him that he was rejected like this. Would Keith really be safe? What if the intruder attacks him? A lot of things could happen, and it was making Lance even more anxious than he already was.  
  
He stopped in place, thinking about going after Keith and follow him without him knowing. He was about to turn when he saw a familiar face pass before him. The figure disappeared behind the corner, heading to where the party was being held.  
  
No... It can't be...  
  
Getting a bad feeling about this, Lance followed, sneakily walking behind the figure while hiding from their view. He peeked around the corner as the person stopped at the entrance door to the party watching the many Omegas silently. Lance raised a brow, willing to move out of his hiding and take action now.  
  
"Hey-" He paused, eyes widening when the figure turned towards him. It was... no way... Ezor?  
  
Lance froze in place, eyes wide as he stared at the Alpha in shock. The feelings seemed to be mutual because as soon as she noticed him, her eyes widened. She was taken aback at first, confused and baffled. However, then her expression changed, turning to that of amusement and joy.  
  
Ezor made a run for it without saying anything, startling Lance who was surprised by the sudden run. He decided to follow, running after the Alpha woman in full speed. His heart was beating, remembering the horrors of the day Lotor attacked him. Only this time, it wouldn't happen again.

 

* * *

 

Keith _swore_  to himself that he would make it up to Lance later, when the labs were secure and nothing was in danger of being destroyed by some lunatic. But he just _couldn't_  let a wounded guest come after him when there was someone ready and _willing_  to take down security.  
  
So Keith maybe thought he could also get away without Kuron storming after him if he did, but the older Alpha had followed him right out the rooms and down into the labs. Kuron, for all he was, held protectiveness above all of them, and was right on his heels.  
  
"STOP!!!" Slav's voice cried out from within the labs, startling Keith into a standstill for a moment. He tilted his hands, listening, as Slav's voice picked up again. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THOSE!"  
  
Lab Three.  
  
Kolivan, Keith, and Kuron all shared a long look. The nodded silently, falling into place just outside the door. Kolivan, wearing gear that would protect him for gunshot, was the one who kicked down the door.  
  
"Stop right there." Keith shouted once it became clear no one was getting shot just yet. He turned into the room, hands resting firmly on his hips, and saundering into the room with his best glare. Kuron and Kolivan flanked him, Kolivan pulling out pistol and training it on the intruder as they entered.  
  
The intruder was an Alpha, no surprise there. A woman with a sharp face and blueish-black hair tied up into a loose bun, her bangs hanging loosely over her hair. She was trying to fight off Slav, who was desperately slinging empty breakers and bits of metal at her from beneath a desk he must have hidden under before. She shielded herself with her arms, earning a few scratches as broken bits of glass cut her when they made contact.  
  
She rounded on them, eyes blowing wide as they landed on him, arms still raised to shield herself from Slav's onslaught.  
  
He knew her.  
  
Acxa, one of Lotor's goons.  
  
"What are you _doing_  here?" Acxa asked, something in her voice cracking a bit as her eyes trained on him. "You shouldn't _be_  here!"  
  
"I could say the same for you." Keith growled hatefully, his eyes narrowing at the woman venomously enough to melt skin. "I hope you know that you weren't able to hack our systems, we have a recording of you and whatever cohorts you have on camera, and we've already made physical copies we'll be turning over to the police."  
  
The last part was a bit of a lie, he didn't know that for sure yet, but he was certain Hunk and Pidge were working on it now. "I hope you know that this will _not_  help against the law suit we have against Lotor."  
  
Acxa didn't seem to care about that. "Why aren't you at the party? You're not  _safe_  here."  
  
Kuron growled at her. "He is stronger than some pathetic thief."  
  
Acxa ignored him. "You need to _leave_."  
  
"No, _you_  need to leave." Keith snapped, motioning towards his guard. "We'll be escorting you to one of the police outside now; expect to have charges pressed against you for the intrusion later."  
  
Keith took a moment to study the woman. She wasn't entirely stupid, he'd give her that. She was dressed for her mission, and it looks like she'd had a mask on that got ripped off at some point, there were also gun holsters on her waist, though it was too late to draw them. Overall, it looked like she was at least more prepared for the shit she was trying to pull than one of the random protester from outside.  
  
"I won't be leaving." Acxa informed him smoothly. "I cannot."  
  
"Then my guard here will be forced to shoot you." Keith informed her coldly. "And then whatever pathetic mission that bastard Lotor sent you on won't be accomplished _and_  you'll be dead."  
  
That seemed to hurt her, she recoiled a bit, as if physically hurt by his words. She steeled herself though, and met his eyes with a determined gaze. "Keith..."  
  
"That's Vice President Kogane to you." Kolivan growled, his gun trained firmly on her forehead, ready to shoot at the first excuse. Slav, too, was still holding beakers, this one filled with a chemical that looked dangerous, ready to throw if she even so much as _moved_. "And you will not treat him with such familiarity."  
  
Acxa froze, eyes trained on the gun. "Maybe...you'll trade mercy for information."  
  
"You can tell it to the police." Keith hissed, unwilling to negotiate with the intruder, _especially_  after what Lotor had done to Lance. He was more than ready to end this and find any accomplices before they did any damage. "I'm not willing to negotiate with _criminals_  out to _steal_  from my company."  
  
"I know your mother." Acxa replied firmly.  
  
Oh, and didn't that hit hard. His mother was as touchy a subject for him as his father, without what little memory he'd had of his father, and Keith new _nothing_  of her. Maybe he could have found something, maybe, but the thought had always been a painful picking at his heart. Like an old wound that refused to heal, it pulled at his chest whenever he even thought about who she could have been.  
  
"Nothing I couldn't find out myself, were I so inclined." Keith hisses, and he hates how pained he feels, but his rage covers it thankfully.  
  
"Is Lotor truely so bad Keith?" Acxa sighs, clearly disappointed. "He would treat you well. He can _take care_  of you."

"The constant violation of my personal space and disregard for my comfort and well being are especially attractive." Keith responded sarcastically. "He doesn't want to take care of me, he wants to use me. I don't know what he did to convince you otherwise, but I guarantee he'll throw you under the bus as soon as you stop being convenient."  
  
The Alpha woman's face was perfectly schooled, but it was easy to see that he'd hit a sore spot somewhere inside her. "Lotor is a good man, he only wants to help you."  
  
"And that's why you're here right?" Keith sneered, shaking his head. "You poor fool. I've heard it all before, and it's never true. You'll see when he lets you rot in prison for this."  
  
"Keith is stronger than mountains." Kuron, having more than enough negotiations, was ready for violence. He stepped forward, growling threateningly. "And he has made a life and taken care of himself just fine. Start moving, scum, or you will _be_  moved."  
  
"And who are you?" Acxa growled, rounding on the Alpha angrily.  
  
" _I'm_  his older brother." Kuron growls, sizing himself up. "And I will fight anyone and everyone that threatens Keith; including you."  
  
Acxa narrowed her eyes at the male Alpha, looking him up and down while also observing the situation she was in. The crazed scientist was at the back, holding a strange liquid in his hands. The male Alpha was at the front, accompanied by the guard she knew went by the name of 'Kolivan' if Lotor's information was correct.  
  
The situation wasn't in her favour, but she was fully confident she could get out of it.  
  
"Then is it safe to say that you won't negotiate with me?" She asked warily, her eyes on Keith's violet orbs as she did.  
  
"There's nothing to negotiate." The pale Omega hissed, "You're going to rot in jail."  
  
Narrowing her eyes further, Acxa understood that she had no other choice but to take matters into her own hands. Taking action, she quickly moved her hand towards her gun, receiving an immediate reaction from Kuron who wasted no time in launching himself at her.  
  
Feeling threatened, Slav used this opportunity as well, panicky throwing the bottle in his hand towards the intruder. The bottle flew in the air as Acxa readied herself for Kuron's attack, and as the Alpha moved to punch her with his fist, Acxa moved, evading swiftly.  
  
Her speed reminded Kuron of Keith's own, incredibly fast to the point that she managed to evade his attack. Although he didn't have a chance to marvel at her move for long as the bottle Slav threw hit him dead on, hissing at the pain the chemical caused.  
  
"Arghh!" Kuron growled, falling onto the ground and holding onto his wound for dear life.  
  
"Kuron!" Keith yelled in concern while Kolivan took immediate action, shooting at the intruder with all his might. Acxa noticed right away, knowing that she would have to sustain damage here. She raised up her hand, managing to shield the vital parts of the body with her hand, hissing as the bullet hit her.  
  
She quickly raised her gun, pointing it at Kolivan's hand before shooting. She managed to knock the gun out of the guard's hand, gaining the advantage now that the head guard was defenceless.  
  
"S-Shiro!" Slav yelled, too frightened to move at the moment, especially since the intruder had an upper hand now. He watched in concern as Kuron hissed on the ground, struggling against the pain he felt all over.  
  
Acxa ignored his cries, pointing her gun towards Keith and Kolivan. Her eyes bore into Keith's own, a set of emotions swirling within her. She held her gun firmly in hand, set on getting through to Keith.  
  
"Does the name Krolia mean anything to you?" She asked with a bit more emotion than she wanted, the name causing her grip on the gun to weaken for a second before she renewed it with equal resolve.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Keith hissed, eyes on Kuron's struggling figure on the floor. "What was in that bottle Slav!? Answer me!"  
  
Acxa shot to the side, managing to catch Keith's attention as Kolivan moved to stand in front of his aide. The guard didn't care about being shot, set on protecting Keith with his body if he had to. Backup would arrive any minute now.  
  
"Your mother."  
  
Keith's attention was on Acxa again, hands clenched tightly by his sides.  
  
"She was a breeder at the central breeding sector. And that's where you were born as well."

 

* * *

 

Hunk couldn't remember the last time he ran like this. He could barely feel his legs, somehow managing to keep up with Pidge despite his exhausted state. The Alpha girl was set on getting back to her office, ignoring everyone on her way to reach her goal as fast as she could.  
  
They both ran through the hallways, and as Pidge got into the elevator, Hunk managed to get in just before the door closed.  
  
"W-Wait for... me..." The Beta panted, leaning his hands against his knees to catch himself. "D-Do you think... the intruder... is in your office?"  
  
"I don't know!" Pidge stressed, her fingers twitching as she waited for the elevator to stop, "If they really are in my office, then there will be blood spilled, I can promise you that." Her voice was venomous, making Hunk swallow a large lump in his throat. He didn't know Pidge could be this deadly when provoked.  
  
Once the elevator stopped, Pidge didn't even wait until the door opened fully to get out. Hunk followed suit, keeping up with her as she ran towards her office. Reaching the door, she pulled on the handle, only to find out that it's locked. "Shit! They really are in my office!"  
  
"R-Really?" Hunk asked worriedly, now panicked with the newfound information. "What do we do?"  
  
"We counter attack!" Pidge walked to the side, pressing the side of the wall before a secret drawer emerged, making Hunk blink in surprise.  
  
"You have a secret drawer hidden in the wall!? How cool is that!?" He walked up to her as she took out a single laptop that was there, opening it hurriedly before she began to type. The screen lit up quickly, the reflection of the light reflecting against Pidge's glasses as she worked.  
  
Her eyes widened, unable to believe what she was seeing, "They're in control of all the cameras! All of the data we had recorded was deleted! Not only that but any traces of those recordings were erased from the mainframe! It would be impossible to recover them like this!"  
  
Hunk raised a brow, fear settling in, "Even the software? What about the cache?"  
  
"Everything Hunk!" She stressed, biting her lip, "Ugh! We'll focus on retrieving the recordings later! I need to counter their hack!" Pidge got to work, her fingers flying against the keyboard as she worked her magic. "They're trying to access our files on Project BB. Not only that, but also our Omega employee files as well."  
  
Hunk quickly realised what that meant, "Then they would have all the personal information on the Omega working in the Gane Company!"  
  
"Exactly!" Pidge hissed, working on securing the data. She wasn't about to let them have their way, especially when it came to files associated with Project BB and their Omega employee information. "I'm intercepting their virus now. I need to create new firewalls to protect further data from their reach."  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" Hunk asked in concern, his fears pushed away now in the face of danger.  
  
"There's another laptop in the drawer. Take it if you know what to do." Pidge didn't have the time to look at him, focusing solely on her screen at the moment.  
  
Hunk went to do just as instructed, taking the remaining laptop that was in the drawer before seating himself down on the floor. He opened the device quickly, joining the technological battle of wits. Pidge was fierce, but so was the intruder, persistently trying to corrupt more and more data like a parasite. But not if Hunk could help it.  
  
The Beta used all of his knowledge to counter the hacker, aiming to create firewalls around this 'Project BB' file that was so important. He didn't know what it was, but it must be important if the hacker was trying to steal it this desperately.  
  
It was a battle to see who would last longer. Them or the hacker.

 

* * *

 

"I can assure you that the newly developed Heat Suppressants are much more advanced than their predecessors, managing to calm an Omega's Heat by fifty percent." Shiro's calm voice informed, facing five of his important business partners as they sat on the other side of him.  
  
Apart from Keith's Omega party, Shiro had one of his own as well. Well... he wouldn't exactly call it a 'party' but a gathering of his most important business partners that were involved in the making of the said medicine. Today was an important day for all of them, and they wanted to celebrate it after all the hard work they've put into the product.  
  
"Fifty percent is a decent number." Noted Lubos from Olkari industries who was munching on the snacks provided happily. He sat in a chair with his Beta partner beside him, more than content with the results of their work. "But while I do think it's a great advancement for us all, the public won't see it in the same light."  
  
Shiro couldn't help but nod, having the exact same thoughts.  
  
"All we can do for now is market the pills until the society accepts them. It was done when the Heat Suppressants were introduced to the market for the first time, and may I add that it was much more chaotic than it is now." Allura chirped in, smiling as she turned towards Shiro.  
  
Catching sight of the fond smile, Sven folded his arms, smiling happily to himself. He was sitting beside his brother but was fully content on letting Shiro handle the discussion.  
  
"That's right." Shiro agreed, raising up his glass, "We may be facing opposition at the moment but I'm sure that with time, our support will only grow. The reason we are able to release the Heat Suppressants into the market in the first place is because there is demand for them. If the public didn't need them at all, then we wouldn't be gathered here like this in the first place."

"Well said." Blaytz who was seated beside Allura nodded, a huge smile on his face. His blue eyes drifted towards the Alpha woman, his smile fond, "I'm sure that your father would have been proud Allura. Heck! I'm more than proud of your already, both you and Mr. Shirogane here."  
  
His words caused Allura's own smile to widen, especially since it was coming from him. Blaytz had been her father's business partner ever since Altea Corp came to be, not to mention that they were close friends as well. Both her father and Zarkon of Galra Inc were a part of a bigger group of friends that stuck together closely, creating a business empire that is being looked up to even to this day. Unfortunately though, after Alfor's death, that empire collapsed and everyone went their separate ways.  
  
She was overjoyed to hear that Blaytz not only supported the development of the Heat Suppressants, but also wished to contribute to its development. Hence why he travelled all the way from Hawaii to attend the meeting.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Blaytz." Allura's voice was soft as she spoke, "I really appreciate it."  
  
Blaytz, a Beta, moved forward to embrace Allura tightly in his arms. "You've really grown."  
  
Shiro watched the interaction fondly, Matt and Sven beside him, watching it with the same sense of accomplishment as Shiro was. Although that didn't last long as a sudden hurried knock interrupted them.  
  
"Enter." Shiro called out, a panicked Thace emerging from the other side.  
  
"Sir." He bowed slightly, walking up to Shiro to whisper into his ear. The Alpha listened closely, his eyes quickly widening with the new information. He immediately stood up from his seat, uncaring that his chair screeched from the sudden action.  
  
"Please excuse me for a moment. There's an urgent matter I have to attend to. Feel free to continue the conversation without me." Shiro didn't waste any time as he turned to walk out the door, Sven and Matt following right behind him. Allura shared a concerned look with Blaytz before excusing herself as well.  
  
"Please excuse me." She bowed politely towards the rest of the guests, fast pacing out of the room to join Shiro in his panicked state. Coran was quick to follow as they both caught up to the evidently panicked Alpha. "Shiro, did something happen?"  
  
"Intruders managed to sneak into the building." His words pierced through Allura like a knife.  
  
"Intruders? Despite our security?"  
  
"Yes." Shiro clenched his hands tightly as the group made their way to the lower floors, "Keith and the rest might be in danger. We have to hurry. Thace?" He looked to the guard as he walked, intent on getting information.  
  
"It seems that a hacker managed to hack into our systems. Ms. Holts is currently working on regaining control of the systems." He informed, clicking on his earpiece ferociously, "I cannot confirm if the information is true, but I have received a report that Mr. Kuron may have been badly injured."  
  
"Kuron!?" Sven jumped up at that, eyes narrowing, "We have to hurry."  
  
Shiro nodded, "We're heading down to the labs. If they infiltrated the building, that's the most likely place they'll be at." All of the information on their work was down there, not to mention future projects that aren't even released yet. Shiro felt his blood boil, barely managing to contain his anger and worry as the group hurriedly made their way down.

 

* * *

 

Lance was in a lot of pain. As he ran through the corridors, he couldn't help but hiss at each and every step. The gland on his hip was outright burning now, painful as he ran after Ezor as fast as he could. He held onto it tightly, not daring to stop in his run despite the burning sensation he felt.  
  
"Haha! Catch me if you can cupcake!" Ezor seemed to enjoy their little chase, laughing as she ran through the corridors. Lance barely managed to keep up but held on and continued chasing after her.  
  
"Did I hurt your feelings?" The brunette teased, treating the run for what it was to Ezor, just a game, "And here I thought we had something between us club lady. Would you grace me with a dance once again?"  
  
His words seemed to work, Ezor suddenly ceasing her run to look at him. Her grin was wide, short of laughing right then and there. "You poor thing. If it's a dance you want, then I'll give it to you." She eyed her gun but decided against using it. She had a clear advantage here and more than anything, she loved playing with her opponents.  
  
She took a few steps forward, eyes looking up and down Lance's figure now that they both stood in place. "I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt and allow you to escape while you still could, but it looks like you chose to deny my kind gesture instead. Wrong choice."  
  
The brunette snorted, holding onto his hip tightly. He felt something wet beginning to leak from under the bandages and his shirt but chose to ignore it for now, "I could never resist a fine lady like you. Especially when we have history now."  
  
Lance tried to compose himself, narrowing his eyes, "What are you doing here? Did Lotor send you?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Ezor hummed in amusement, "Wouldn't you like to know? And you think I would tell you just like that?"  
  
"I was hoping for it, yeah." Lance replied, earning a laugh from the Alpha.  
  
"Haha! I really do like you!" Her grin widened, taking a step closer, "But I wonder how you managed to rid yourself of Lotor's scent so quickly. Is that Kogane's doing? Acxa told me that he would be able to get rid of it without a problem."  
  
"That's none of your business." Lance hissed, "And who is Acxa?"  
  
"Someone." Ezor replied simply, not giving out any information, "But you shouldn't worry about that. You should be worrying about yourself instead." Her grin was wide now to the point that her teeth were showing, suddenly launching herself at the Omega in front of her.  
  
The attack took Lance by surprise, managing to move out of the way before intercepting Ezor's fist. He felt his hip throb, creating an opening that Ezor needed to knock him down onto the ground. Too easy.  
  
Lance fell, stumbling down while Ezor quickly moved to hover above him. She took out a knife she had in her pouch, holding it dangerously close towards Lance's face. She licked her lips, enjoying the pained look on Lance's face. "You were a much better dance partner last time cupcake. What a disappointment."  
  
The tanned Omega growled, blue eyes on Ezor's own, "Clearly I'm slacking on my dancing because of what Lotor did. Don't act like you don't know."  
  
Ezor hummed again, clearly amused, "True. But hey! Maybe we'll get to dance again in the future when you're all fit again." She moved her knife closer to his throat, "I _know_  we'll meet again, so you don't have to worry about it."  
  
"And how do you know that?" Lance asked warily, conscious of the knife near him.  
  
"Hmmm..." Ezor moved the knife slowly, now touching skin, "I can't kill you, but maybe I can play with you a bit more. I've already accomplished my mission so I have the time." She reached into her pocket, taking out a single USB. "With this, all of the poor Omega that work here will be exposed. Poor little things... So vulnerable and innocent. I feel for them."  
  
Lance's eyes widened at that, soon realising what Ezor implied by that. The USB... had information on all Omega Testers working at the Gane Company. The truth of it made him want to vomit.  
  
Then all of a sudden there was a gunshot.  
  
Ezor hissed as the knife was knocked out of her hand, turning to look at the source of the fire. She growled loudly once she spotted Antok with his gun in hand, aiming at her with dangerously narrowed eyes.  
  
Lance took this opportunity to reach out for the USB, startling Ezor whose attention returned onto him. The brunette managed to snatch the USB successfully but Ezor was desperate, trying to pry it out out of his hands before another gunshot stopped her. She let out a pained cry as she held onto her arm, blood beginning to drip down.  
  
Realising she was at a disadvantage, the Alpha woman quickly jumped away and began running again. Antok was quick to follow, passing Lance as the Omega tried to stand back up. Oh no! He wasn't about to let her get away!  
  
The brunette followed, holding onto his hip that he was sure was bleeding right about now. He tried to ignore it, following Antok and Ezor as they ran through the corridor. On his way, Lance spotted a plant, throwing the USB into the vase to hide it. He'd come back for it later but for now, it would be safe there.  
  
There was gunfire now, Ezor shooting at Antok while the guard returned it. Lance could do nothing more but evade it, cursing at his own lack of a weapon. If he had a gun of his own, he was sure that he would be able to hit Ezor from this distance.  
  
"Antok! Throw me a gun!" He noticed that the guard had one more on his belt, yelling for him to give it to him. The guard seemed to ignore him in the face of danger, but that's when Lance raised his voice. _"Throw me the gun!"_  
  
This time Antok complied, grabbing the spare weapon before dropping it onto the ground. Lance managed to pick it up as he ran forward, content with the new weight in his hands. He hissed, the pain only gaining on strength. Continuing his run, Lance took aim at Ezor, finding it difficult to get a clear aim at her.  
  
He focused before pulling the trigger, managing to shoot Ezor right in the leg. The Alpha yelled in pain, stumbling down onto the ground with a hiss. She panicky turned to look at both Lance and Antok who were running towards her with great speed. Luckily for her, she already reached her exit point.  
  
Hissing at the pain, Ezor opened a door to her side, shielding herself from incoming bullets. She dashed out the door as Antok and Lance followed, ceasing their run once they made it outside. Their eyes widened in startle, spotting many different Alpha around them. From what Antok could tell, they were some of the protesters that were gathered outside at the front entrance.  
  
The guard growled, aiming his gun high at them, mainly at Ezor who was now grinning as she stood hidden behind her fellow Alpha. No security guard can shoot to hurt a civilian. She knew that, and used this to her advantage. Having connections like this payed off, especially when she could use them as backup anytime she wanted. Exactly like right now.  
  
"There they are boys. As promised, I brought you an Omega to play with." Ezor's voice was low, eyes narrowed dangerously towards Antok and Lance while also carefully holding onto her arm and leg. "Have fun." She hissed, turning to leave as the group of protesters flocked the guard and Omega.  
  
Both Antok and Lance flinched as two of the protesters closed the door behind them, grinning widely at the sight of their prey.  
  
"Sweet! We get to have some fun after all!"  
  
"Ezor delivers, like always."  
  
"Yo! That's Lance McClain! The slut Omega that threw himself onto Lotor!"  
  
"Damn! You're right! He's hot! I want to fuck him."  
  
Antok growled, taking a defensive position as he stood his ground, gun pointed at the protesters. Lance did the same, although he couldn't stop the shake he felt in his hand. In the face of those eyes, unpleasant memories awakened. They were cold and merciless, seeing him as nothing more than a toy to play with.  
  
"Let's play little Omega." One of the protesters licked his lips, prompting Antok to fire a warning shot, scaring the group of Alpha that jumped at the action.  
  
"I advise you all to stay away, or there will be casualties here." Antok was fierce, voice as low as Lance ever heard it. It sent chills down his spine, not to mention down those of the Alpha as well.  
  
"Ha! Y-You're bluffing! You can't kill innocent civilians!" One Alpha yelled with a growl.  
  
"I'm taking pictures for evidence!" Another said, his phone already out. "We can sway this around easily if we want to. The law is on our side."  
  
"Right." Many of the Alpha seemed to regain their confidence with that, standing their ground.  
  
"Give us what we want and no harm will come to you Beta." An Alpha stepped forward, hands on his hips, "We promise not to be rough with the little Omega. _Too much_." He grinned, the rest of the Alpha ready to throw themselves at the two with the newfound resolve.  
  
Both Antok and Lance were tense, holding onto their guns tightly.  
  
Lance felt weak in his legs, barely managing to hold onto the gun he held. At the face of such hungry Alphas, he couldn't stop the cold fear he felt run throughout his entire body.  
  
Antok growled, putting away his gun. "My duty is to protect _every_  Omega in the building."  
  
Antok slipped his gun back in it's holster, deeming it unnecessary as he stepped forward. His eyes narrowed dangerously on each and every Alpha there, slipping between them and Lance, "...and I will do so."  
  
There were snickers among the crowd, as if they'd already won, but Antok simply narrowed his eyes. "This is your last warning, intruders, if you do not leave I will be forced to remove you."  
  
Most would have said it was foolish of Antok to put away his gun. Most would have looked between the crowd of Alpha and the lone Beta and thought that, of course, the single Beta wouldn't even have a chance against _one_  Alpha, nevermind an entire group.  
  
Most have never met Antok.  
  
When the first Alpha moved to try and take him down, Antok simply picked the man up with a single hand, lifting the squirming man effortlessly and tossed him into one of his nearby companions. The other man tried to catch his partner in crime, but found himself flying into a wall and having his head whipped back against the stone wall.  
  
That was when the Alphas realized that, yes, the Beta man was serious.  
  
That's when they tried to flock him instead.  
  
Luckily, the hallways were too narrow for them to realistically work their way around Antok and get to Lance while he was distracted by the others. No, they would have to go _through_  him if they wanted a shot at the Omega.  
  
Antok, however, wasn't about to allow that. He picked up two more men, one in each hand, and slammed their heads together harshly. This knocked one of the out and left the other one too dazed to squirm. Other Alpha were clawing at his arms and chest, but he was uncaring, simply kicking them away before using the down Alphas in his hands as projectile weapons and knocking a few more Alpha off their feet.  
  
The Beta man charged forward like a bull, taking a wave of men with him as he held his arms out wide, his heavy footfalls crushing anyone who fell underneath him. He picked up more intruders, tossing them around as if they were nothing more than weightless dolls, using them as physical weapons to knock back other intruders now. When he deemed the men in his hands useless, bruised, and unconscious enough he would physically throw them into another, still standing intruder and repeat the  process.  
  
It was a strategy that seemed to work well for him, because none of the Alpha were managing to break through the physical barrier that  was his body, instead they were only leaving a pile of battered and beaten bodies groaning on the floor. One smarter Alpha tried to play dead and _pretend_  he was knocked out, but this turned out to be as useless as trying to physically rush the Beta, because Antok picked him up and threw him into another standing Alpha.  
  
It wasn't long before there _weren't_  any standing Alpha left. Unfortunately, Antok didn't have enough handcuffs to snap around each of the unconscious Alphas by themselves, so there hand to be an unconscious buddy system as he bend down and snapped a cuff around one of each of their hands, forming a long chain between them. He'd drag them out of the building and into police custody in a moment, for now...  
  
"Are you alright Mr. McClain?" Antok asked as he glanced at the wide eyed Omega, still holding his gun pointed at the nearest Alpha just incase.  
  
Overall, it wasn't a fair fight.  
  
Antok was _easy_  strong as ten Alpha by himself.

 

* * *

 

Keith was pretty sure half his face was bruised, but that was just fine with him because he was pretty sure _Acxa's_  face was _far_  worse.  
  
Oh, Acxa was good. She was really, really, good, but so was Keith and he also had a far better advantage during this fight overall. Sure, Kuron and Slav were in the corner treating chemical burns, but that still left a formidable and _pissed_  duo to take down the intruder.  
  
The Omega was also pretty sure his throat punch had, at least, winded the Alpha woman a bit.  
  
Sure, the devastation he felt when she broke the maybe-fake-maybe-true news to him was real, exasperated by his pre-Heat, but Keith wasn't above using that to his advantage and throwing a punch while he pretended to be too overwhelmed by the news to function. Honestly, what had Acxa hoped would happen? Did she think he hadn't already thought of the possibility?  
  
An Omega child was _far_  more likely to be born from another Omega than a Beta or Alpha mother. Add to that the lack of memory of a mother and the fact his distinctly remembered his father being a single parent and that only left a very small handful of options.  
  
Keith made sure to send a very harsh kick to the woman's side, causing her to retaliate with a punch to his shoulder, but the Omega was more than used to taking hits like that. He'd been taking dirty hits since he was a _child_  and Axca's little games just _didn't work_  on him anymore. He was too disappointed by life and too used to devastation for him to be crippled by a blow like this.  
  
Instead, Keith sent another punch to her jaw. She dodged it, but he brought his knee up to catch her stomach. This caused him to receive another punch in the face, but it was worth it to see her stumble a bit. That's when he threw himself at her, using his entire body as a weight to bring her down and throw her off balance. It wasn't as polished as when Kolivan pulled the same move on Antok, but it worked.  
  
Acxa was _much_  smaller and less strong than Antok, and was taken down easily. But she still had good reflexes, and was able to stop Keith from clocking her dead in the throat again as she hit the ground. She rolled on top of him, trying to throw a punch, but Keith used his weight to throw her off and roll back on top of her.  
  
They were a rolling pile of fists and blows at this point, each fighting for dominance as their collection of bruises and bloody noses piled high. Keith, for his part, was _determined_  to get enough physical evidence to prove that _another_  assault was taking place, and let her land a few good hits on her face. He also made sure the blood from her nose was good and smeared all over his sleeves and floor as they fought.  
  
Lance was going to be _pissed_  that these brand new clothes were already dirty.  
  
The extra rage that his pre-Heat state cringed at the idea of displeasing his boyfriend caused Keith to find an extra power to put behind his next punch, and he was pretty sure Acxa was going to feel that one for a while. Good.  
  
"That..." Keith landed another good damn punch around her eye. "...is for working for a guy who  _assaulted_  one of my friends and having the _gall_  to tell me he'd be _good_  for me."  
  
Kolivan, for his part, just picked up Axca the next time she'd managed to work her way on top of Keith. He tossed her into a wall, training his gun on her as she hit a table full of beakers.

 

* * *

 

"Fools." Pidge hissed as her fingers flew over the keyboard. There was a fire inside her, burning brighter than a newborn star. She wasn't lying when she called herself a  _motherfucking_  god, and this hacker would _learn_. If they honestly thought they'd won when they wiped the cameras then they were _too stupid_  to play on the same field as Katie Holt, Internet Troll PHd.  
  
If they thought that the Gane Company didn't keep about ten damn backups and physical copies, than they were dead wrong. These people were _screwed_ , and Pidge was going to be the one to take them down.  
  
As it turned out, she and Hunk were proving to be a pretty unstoppable team, and that wasn't even throwing Regris into the miss. Between the three of them, this hacker didn't stand a goddamned chance.  
  
They must have realized that, because soon they were on the run instead. Pidge could hear the lock of  the door unclicking, and soon a tall woman was out the door and down the damned hall in a blur.  
  
A tactical retreat?  
  
Pidge wasn't taking the chance, instead she regained control of the systems before taking over the intercoms.

 

* * *

 

Sven was a lot of things.  
  
Happy wan't one of them at the moment. Oh, he liked to think he was a good big brother, a loving little brother, a future doting parent, etc. But right now he wasn't _happy_ , he had two little brothers missing at the moment, and now idea where they could be while a pile of unconscious Alphas lay on the floor.  
  
That didn't leave Sven very happy at all.  
  
People tended to think that Kuron was the worst of the triplets, that he was the one you should keep an eye on, that responsible Shiro and good natured Sven weren't nearly as much trouble.  
  
Those people had never seen Sven unhappy.  
  
No one liked Sven when he was unhappy.

"We need to check all the labs!" Shiro told everyone in his group, eyes looking down the long hallway. "I would suggest we split up but that would be dangerous since we don't know how many intruders are in the building." The Alpha turned to his brother who was unusually out of it at the moment. "Sven?"  
  
The said man didn't say anything, simply standing in place like a volcano that was about to explode, holding in his anger. "The faster we begin our search, the sooner we'll be able to find Keith and Kuron."  
  
"Right." Shiro agreed, turning to Allura and Coran, "Stay with me Allura. This may be dangerous."  
  
"Alright." The Alpha woman nodded, following Shiro and the rest of the group as they began searching every room on the lower floors.

 

* * *

 

Acxa growled as Kolivan pushed her out of the room, managing to fully restrain the weakened Alpha woman. The head guard had no mercy, holding onto her with an iron grip while Kuron and Slav remained in the room, tending to the serious injuries Kuron had. He wasn't looking good... He'll most likely have to be taken to the hospital for such a serious wound.  
  
Keith kept an eye on Acxa, standing beside Kolivan while also eyeing his wounded brother. They needed to call for help and right now. "Kolivan." All Keith had to do was look at the guard for him to get the message, clicking at his earpiece while holding onto Acxa with his other hand, as tight as ever.  
  
"Backup should be arriving any second now. They're on our floor." The guard informed while Keith nodded. He looked down at Acxa, the intention to kill could be seen in his eyes, and the sight of Kuron only strengthened it. Nobody would want to face a furious Keith, _nobody_.  
  
"I don't know what you tried to pull but your plans are over. You'll rot in jail for the rest of your miserable life. We'll see if Lotor comes to help you, and trust me, he _won't_." The Omega growled, eyes never leaving Acxa's figure.  
  
The Alpha woman didn't say anything, merely looked at Keith with a neutral expression. Although after a few seconds, she did lower her gaze, eyes staring at the ground. "I know everything about you. But you don't know anything about me."  
  
Keith hissed loudly, "I had enough of your mind games. No wonder you're Lotor's lackey, you talk just like him."  
  
"I _know_  everything about you." She stressed, ignoring Keith's harsh voice. "If you don't believe me, then seek the truth yourself. It wasn't hard for me to find, and I'm sure that it won't be for you as well. Don't you care about where you came from?"  
  
This time Keith moved, grabbing Acxa by her shirt in anger. His emotions were already high, but Acxa's words weren't helping him calm down at all. "Don't act like you know me."  
  
The Alpha narrowed her eyes, not doing anything but stare into Keith's violet eyes. The eyes that were the same colour as her own...  
  
"Mr. Kogane!" Kolivan suddenly yelled, pushing himself to stand in front of Keith as another intruder emerged from around the corner. It was the semi-blind woman, running towards them in full speed. Kolivan quickly pulled his gun out, but as he was about to shoot, the woman threw what looked like a large smoke bomb, detonating as the hall was suddenly covered with nothing but smoke.  
  
Keith and the rest coughed harshly, not being able to see even their fingers before their eyes. Smoke was everywhere but that was the purpose. "Kolivan! She's trying to escape!" Keith tried to reach out for where he thought Acxa would be, only to find himself waving his hand in plain air.  
  
"Guys!" Pidge's voice suddenly came on through the intercom, letting everyone know that she regained control of the cameras and all of technology in the building. "There are two intruders in the building! They're running towards the exit!"  
  
"Fuck!" Keith cursed, trying to find his way through the smoke without success. It would take a bit for it to clear, but as soon as it was, the Omega noticed Kolivan to his left, Acxa nowhere to be seen. "Damn it! We have to get them!"  
  
"Guards have intercepted the intruders but they're already outside!" Pidge let them know, and Keith was about to storm after them if it weren't for Kolivan stopping him.  
  
"Mr. Kogane, there are more important matters for us to attend to." He gestured towards Kuron who was in great pain on the floor, Slav's lack of medical equipment preventing him to do anything to help but put a cloth against the wound.  
  
"They got into a van!" Pidge's voice informed again! "They got away!"

"Fuck!" Keith cursed as a hand came to rest on his cheek, the bruises already looking nasty. He turned towards Slav, snapping more than he meant to. "Did she get anything?"  
  
"No!" Slav waved his hands frantically, causing Kuron to grown as pressure was taken off his chemical burns. "I stopped her before she could find anything!."  
  
"God..." Keith hissed, the pain of his beating starting to hit him. Fuck, skin sensitivity was starting to kick in already. "...fucking damn it all. Does anyone know if they got away with /anything/."  
  
Kolivan's hand flew to his earpiece, clicking frantically at the device. His face was schooled, but Keith knew him well enough to see the gleam of rage in his eyes. There was going to be _hell_  to pay later, when everything was said and done. "There was a third intruder as well. Antok informs me she tried to lead Mr. McClain into a pack of protesters she  brought inside."  
  
Keith's blood turned to ice. "Is he alright?"  
  
"Antok intervened and took care of the intruding protesters, they never even touched Mr. McClain." Kolivan soothed. "But the Alpha woman got who lead them in got away."  
  
"Fuck." His hissed, gripping his hair. " _Fuck_."  
  
Kuron groaned, trying to stand up, but the burns on his side  were too severe. Slav doted on him, doing his damndest to try and ease the pain. Either the Alpha was in too much pain to protest or was feeling more merciful and understanding than normal, because he let the Indian man tend to him without so much as a growl.  
  
Keith wobbled to his feet, hissing a his sore body started throbbing. The pain was _so much worse_  when his skin was becoming Heat-sensitive.  
  
"We must escort you and Mr. Kuron to the medical bay." Kolivan stated, catching the wobbling Omega in one arm. "Lean on me, I will take you both."  
  
"Lance..."  
  
"Is being escorted by Antok." Kolvian reassured. "And is much less beaten than yourself. He will join us in Medical soon."  
  
"The intruders? The ones that woman led inside?"  
  
"The police are already inside." Kolivan pushed back Keith's hair a bit. "They will survey the crime scene under the supervision of our security team. For now we have several wounded men, yourself included, to attend to."  
  
"How many?" Keith asked, letting himself fall against Kolivan's side. The guard worked an arm around Keith's shoulders, holding him steady, and moved towards Kuron. Kolivan was strong enough to pick up the man himself, for the most part, though Slav held on to the younger Alpha's feet. Kuron hissed, the pain of his burns causing tears to form in his eyes even as he tried to hold them in, but it was obvious he'd need time to recover.  
  
"I'm sorry." Slav sobbed a bit. "This is all my fault. The chances of hitting you in this reality were so low..."  
  
"Wounds sustained in the name of Keith's protection are worthy ones." Kuron grit out, taking pity and trying to sooth the sobbing man in his own weird way. "My injuries are the result of cowardly thieves, not defensive doctors."  
  
That only caused the man to sob harder.  
  
They must have looked like a mess walking down the hall. A heavily burned Alpha man, already wild looking before his wounds, being carried by three tired and sore men, one of them a sobbing mess and another a tired and bruised Omega half his size. But they eventually made it towards the medical center, were a few guards were laid out on the beds, knocked out cold. A few of the guards were running around, and a few nurses had been brought in. Iverson even stood in the corner, shouting directions towards the messy workers.  
  
They managed to get Kuron on a bed before Iverson noticed them.  
  
"Damn." He cursed, taking a moment to study the VP's face. "Mr. Shirogane is going to lose his damn mind."  
  
"Wait until he notices his twin brother." Keith waved a hand at Kuron as Kolivan settled him in an adjacent bed. "That's _really_  going to steam him."  
  
Iverson shook his head. "Hira's already spinning this to the media in our favor. If nothing else, at least the protesters have been kicked off the grounds."  
  
"That's good." Keith nodded, his head a little dizzy. "How many arrests are being made?"  
  
"There was a whole group, I think." Iverson shrugged. "Hira's getting together with our law teams and looking at our chances with another lawsuit. If nothing else than _they're_  happy."  
  
"How fortunate for them." Keith replied sarcastically.  
  
"Don't be surprised when the police want pictures of your face." Iverson told him, unpitying. "The assault is going to give us good PR at least, especially when your pretty face has been damaged in the name of defence. People will have a field day if they see an Omega got beaten during all this."  
  
Maybe Keith was too used to the ARP sight, but he somehow doubted that. At least they'd have evidence to pile up on an assault charge, though. "I got one of the intruder's blood all over the lab, forensics should be able to catch her. And we have four witnesses who can identify her, two of them Alpha."  
  
"That's good." Iverson nodded. "We might have a case for domestic terrorism."  
  
"Good."

The door suddenly opened, gaining Keith's attention. His eyes widened when he noticed both Lance and Antok on the other side, blue eyes meeting violet ones. "Keith!" The brunette quickly walked up the the fellow Omega, reaching Keith before embracing him tightly. "You're okay!" He said, more than anything to assure himself, "I _hate_  you so much. You're a jerk and I _hate_  your guts."  
  
Keith didn't care about the rude remarks, fully expecting them for what he had done when they parted. "I'm glad you're okay Lance." He squeezed tightly, earning both a flinch from himself and Lance as well. They created some distance between them, able to see each other's wounds now.  
  
"What the fuck Keith!" Lance's eyes blew wide, cupping Keith's face between his hands as he turned his head from side to side to examine it, "What did you do? Does it hurt?"  
  
"A little." The pale Omega lied, well, a partial lie. It did hurt, but much more than he described.  
  
"That's bullshit and we both know it." Lance looked down his body, examining the wounds he could see, "I'm pissed." He hissed, "I'm furious and I'll rub it over your face again and again." And he wasn't kidding with this. He was really going to remind Keith, _every single day_  if he had to, about what kind of an idiot he really is.  
  
The pale Omega opened his lips to apologise, but then noticed a red stain on Lance's shirt. "Is that blood?" He asked in horror, eyes wide.  
  
Lance looked down as well, realising that yes, his hip was bleeding due to the excess running he definitely wasn't supposed to do. "It's no big deal. I just need new bandages."  
  
Keith growled, "You're lying. It is a big deal when blood is coming out of a gland Lance." Keith was barely holding himself back, staring at the fellow Omega with narrowed eyes.  
  
"We'll tend to the both of you." A nurse interrupted, urging the two to lay down on two beds next to each other. "Please could you come and lay down?" She asked politely, both Antok and Kolivan helping her get the two Omega to the beds.  
  
There were two nurses now, one tending to Keith and the other to Lance. The brunette grumbled in displeasure, still pissed.

"You look like you got run over by a damn truck." Lance hissed from his bed, crossing his arms even as a nurse moved to attend to his gland. "You're in the doghouse. I _told_  you not to go, but did you listen? Noooo, you just _had_  to take care of it yourself."  
  
"I don't want to hear that from you." Keith flinched a little when the nurse started dabbing swabs of alcohol on the cuts he'd gotten from his fight. Fuck, they stung badly right now. And the bloody nose was starting to throb painfully. "I warned you to stay at the party. Now you've probably permanently damaged that gland."  
  
"If it weren't for me then...ouch be careful!...then that intruder would have gotten away with this," Lance held up a USB drive. That's when Lance finally caught sight of the heavily burnt Kuron, his eyes blowing wide as they landed on the Alpha's red and peeling skin, the flesh starting to bleed a bit. "Holy shit! What happened to him?"  
  
"Chemical burns." Kolivan supplied, handing the nurse a wet rag. "Dr. Slav is rather distraught about it."  
  
That was putting it mildly; Slav was so distressed by the whole thing that he was forced into his own medical bed. One of the guards was even trying to sedate him, but the man was just making _too_  much fuss. Keith didn't really blame his, though, as this was the rare case when such an extreme reaction was justified.  
  
"Slav was alone in the labs when the intruder came in." Keith informed Iverson. "He was fighting her off with empty beakers when we came in."  
  
"I didn't think he had it in him." Iverson whistled. He placed his hands on his hips, studying the doctor for a moment before commenting again. "We're going to need a therapist working in this building if this shit keeps happening. These last few weeks have been a _mess_ , I'm glad the release date is here so I can get some damn work done again."  
  
"What's on the USB?" Keith ignored the comment, choosing to turn back to Lance instead. "And was it worth the possibility you've permanently damaged that gland?"  
  
"It'll heal." Lance insisted even as he hissed when the nurse working on the gland tried applying salve. "I'm a tough boy, but this USB had important information on all the Omega at the party."  
  
Keith's heart stopped at that, and Kolvian whipped his head around to stare at the USB. That...wasn't good news at all. "Shit."  
  
"I know." Lance nodded. "I'm amazing for stopping that."  
  
"Lance." Keith sighed tiredly. "Why do you think they wanted that information?"  
  
Lance frowned a bit at that. "I...don't know..."  
  
"Neither do I." Keith hissed, trying to sit up only for a nurse to push him back down onto the bed. "And that's...a bad sign...a _very_  bad sign."  
  
"None of the Omega in attendance today are missing or harmed." Kolivan informed, bringing his hand down from his ear. "Should we send word to Omega employees that chose to stay home."  
  
"See that you do." Keith hissed. "If they're in danger then they deserve to know."  
  
Kolivan nodded, clicking at his earpiece again.  
  
Keith exhaled, feeling his skin squirm and his stomach recoil. It didn't help, nothing helped, and everything was starting to burn a bit. Whether it was the Heat or the stress, Keith couldn't say, but everything felt hopeless and miserable right now. Even his skin felt too tight around him, and Lance...  
  
Lance would be _lucky_  if that gland healed.  
  
Keith sniffed a bit, furious tears trying to escape his blackened eyes. He viciously rubbed them away with his sleeve, wincing a bit when his arm brushed against the bruises. This was going to be a miserable as fuck Heat; alone, bruised, stressed, and not having consumed enough food or water _at all_. And he was going to be thinking about Lance and that damaged hip the whole time, probably sobbing like a fucking baby while he tried to...  
  
Fuck, he was pathetic. Here he was worried about how miserable his damn Heat was going to be when Lance was probably going to spend the rest of his life with a damaged hip.  
  
"Keith?" Lance's voice poked through the haze of his mind, laced with concern.  "Are you okay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hey." Lance tried to sound a bit less concerned here, but it failed. "I'm still mad at you, y'know? I'm not going to forgive you just because you got beat up."  
  
"I don't expect you to."  
  
"And when my hip gets better I'm going to kick your ass for this." Lance promised, sounding more firm and reassured now.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I'm going to wipe the floor with you." Lance nodded. "Heat or no Heat, you were a jerk for running off like that. Now look at you, you're all bruised up."  
  
"I know."  
  
Keith should be the one reassuring Lance here, but instead the brunette was the one keeping it together. It wasn't acceptable, not to Keith, so he tried to say...something. "I let Blue eat a whole strip of bacon this morning too. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist her eyes."

"What!" Lance perked up at that, voice going high, "You fed my cat bacon!?"  
  
"I did." Keith admitted, feeling all the more guilty for it now.  
  
The brunette winced before throwing himself down on the bed again. He hissed in pain, hand clenched tightly, "You brute! How could you! You defiled my child!"  
  
Keith looked away, hissing when the nurse began dabbing a bigger scar on his face. "I'm sorry, I really am."  
  
"You don't sound sorry! I can't believe this!" Lance shot back.  
  
"It's just bacon Lance. I doubt it would do any harm." He tried to save himself, although he really did think it was harmless. Lions eat all kinds of meat in the wild, so what can bacon do?  
  
"You don't know that! What if she vomits? Or what if she starts feeling sick?" Lance thought of the many possibilities that could happen, "If you find vomit on your floor, you can't blame Blue for that. You're fully accountable for it."  
  
"Fine." Keith grumbled, pain shooting up his entire body as another nurse joined to tend to him. Now he was receiving double the pain, although the nurses were mindful of their touch. They were informed of Keith's condition a moment ago by Kolivan who told them to save his sire a bit of the pain.  
  
Everyone in the Medical was startled when the door suddenly swinged open, revealing a panicked Shiro who stormed inside like a mad man. His eyes landed on Keith first, walking up to his younger brother quickly to examine the damages. "Keith!" Upon seeing the wounds, Shiro let out a low growl, so low that everyone's hair stood up against their skin.  
  
"What happened? Who did this to you." Shiro tried to approach his brother softly, trying to keep calm the best he could.  
  
"Lance!" Allura and Coran entered as well, walking up to the tanned Omega to examine the damage. "What happened?" And just like Shiro, Allura growled loudly.  
  
But this wasn't what worried Keith at the moment. Shiro has yet to see Kuron…

"I'm fine." Keith lied through his teeth, hoping for all he was worth that the Alpha would be too busy mother-henning to notice his /much worse/ off younger brother laying on the bed behind him. "It's just a few bruises."  
  
"Allura! Keith fed Blue bacon!" Lance pointed at him dramatically, whether he was trying to help out or he was too caught up in the news about his cat was beyond Keith, but it at least was keeping the attention from the burnt Alpha for a moment. "He's a traitor and an irresponsible cat sitter! I should have never trusted him alone with my baby!"  
  
"What is this about babies?" Sven entered the room. His eyes zeroed in on the Omegas, causing him to make a /very/ distressed noise when he spotted them. "What happened to those darlings!?"  
  
"Mr. McClain ran after an intruder while Mr. Kogane left to attend to the intruder in the labs with myself and Mr. Kuron." Kolivan informed the Alphas siblings. "There was a woman in the labs Mr. Kogane recognized as an employee of Lotors being held off by Mr. Slav."  
  
"Lotor." Allura hissed hatefully,  zeroing in on Kolivan. "And how did they end up this way?"  
  
Antok stepped forward this time. "Another intruder, assumed to be working with Acxa, attacked Mr. McClain and caused further damage to his hip gland before leading him to a team of protesters she'd lead inside. I stepped in and took care of them before they could touch Mr. McClain."  
  
"It was badass." Lance remarked. "He picked this guy up with one hand and used him as a battering ram. It was cool, I've never seen so many guys fail so hard at attacking someone."  
  
"Lance, please." Coran placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tell us the damage isn't as bad as it looks."  
  
"Mr. McClain is incredibly lucky." One of the nurses spoke up. "It _looks_  like the damage isn't permanent, but we're not entirely sure yet. We're going to run some tests first."  
  
"Thank you." Shiro nodded towards the nurse, who went back to work after. He turned to Kolivan expectantly. "And what happened in the labs?"  
  
"Dr. Slav had been holding back the intruder for the most part until we arrived." Kolivan gestured to the bed beside Keith, where the distressed Beta was working through an anxiety attack. "We had the intruder cornered, and she tried to psychologically attack Mr. Kogane to escape, but Mr. Kuron stepped forward to apprehend her."  
  
Kolivan waved towards the bed behind Shiro, finally drawing attention to the burnt and bleeding youngest triplet . "...he sustained chemical burns during the confusion."  
  
The temperature in the room dropped to icy levels of cold, and that was _before_  Sven and Shiro turned towards their barely conscious brother. It was a horrible sight, the man having long had his flannel shirt cut off, taking away the only protection from the sight of his peeled and bleeding skin. There would definitely be some scarring later, when the smell went away and he was healed, but for now it must have looked like he was melting.  
  
The people who weren't already aware of the sight were frozen, taking in the man's state, shocked by the sight. It didn't take long for someone to move though, and that someone was surprisingly Allura, who rounded on Kolivan. "How could you let this happen?!"  
  
"Several security guards were attacked and..."  
  
"I don't want your excuses!" Allura stepped forward threateningly. "I want to know what happened and how you allowed this to..."  
  
"Calm down Allura." Keith leaned forward, whining as his skin felt like it light on fire. "He was busy keeping people from being shot."  
  
"You're wounded." Allura hissed at the pale Omega,  "And so is your brother, and Lance, and several of your employees. It was _clearly_  a mistake to leave Lance in your care."  
  
"Whoa!" Lance raised his hands placatingly. "Calm down Allura, this didn't happen because of Kolivan or his guards. These are Lotor's asshole goonies."  
  
"I can't believe this." Shiro hissed, his metal arm punching a wall, leaving a dent in the surface. "What were they even after? Is there _any_  good news here."  
  
"We've got enough to arrest that thug in the Lab." Iverson shrugged, and everyone's attention was suddenly rounded on the man long forgotten until now. "Two Alpha testimonies, a Beta testimony. and a reputed Omega with clear evidence of assault? Add that to blood evidence and anything we have on camera? They'll _have_  to arrest her, and that'll look messy for Lotor, especially with the lawsuit. She just made it easier for you to get rid of that guy."  
  
"My brother is melting." Sven spoke blankly, still frozen. "He is _melting_."  
  
"A flesh wound." Kuron hissed as a nurse worked to wrap his burns. "And well worth the cost of destroying an enemy."  
  
"You're _melting_." Sven's voice sounded slightly hysterical. "And we didn't even _catch_  her, and you're melting. Keith has been beaten and you're melting."  
  
"How are you?" Kuron ignored Sven, turning towards his younger brother, studying his bruises with a growl. "That can not be good for your pre-Heat."  
  
Sven lost it.

"What do you mean by 'how are you'? How are YOU Kuron!?" Sven yelled, walking up to Kuron's bed to stand beside it, "You're _melting_! Oh! Once again, did I say that you were _melting_?" Sven stressed, earning a displeased growl from the injured Alpha.  
  
"A minor injury to achieve victory. if it weren't for me, this could have happened to Keith instead." Slav was out of it at the time and Kuron seriously saw that as a possibility. He stood firm on his position, hand clenched as the nurse worked on his wound.  
  
"But you're hurt as well!" Sven kept on stressing his point, looking around in search of a chair, and once he spotted it, he pushed it so that it was next to Kuron's bed, "That's it. I'm staying here right by your side until you heal. I don't want to hear any whining or objections to this."  
  
"What!? Ugh!" Kuron hissed loudly, the nurse almost done applying the bandage. "You're not staying here Sven! You think I want to listen to you blabber about toys and chocolates? No! Get out!"  
  
"Actually." Shiro interrupted, "We might have someone take you to the hospital just in case they would like to monitor you. It would be better if we have an opinion of a professional in the field rather than mere researchers here." When it comes to safety of his brothers, Shiro wasn't holding back. He had to make sure all of them were safe and sound, not to mention healthy.  
  
"Keith can't stay here either. His Heat will begin tomorrow." It was quite a surprise to Shiro when Matt informed him about this earlier in the day. Just when he thought for a second that the day may actually be a success. "We have to prepare for it and decide who will help Keith with it. I'm not about to let my brother face something like that on his own after everything that happened."  
  
"What!?" Keith physically sat up after hearing Shiro's words, regretting it as soon as he did when the pain kicked in, "I will be the one to decide that Shiro! Not you!" Keith hissed, both from the pain and displeasure he felt.  
  
"We'll talk about that later." Shiro put that part of the conversation to the end, set on settling this with his younger brother later. "We'll have to make sure all the wounded make it safely back to the mansion."  
  
"Lance is coming back home with me." Allura shot, surprising the brunette who turned to look at her.  
  
"What? But that's not what we agreed on Allura! It's not their fault that this happened!" Lance tried to defend his stance on the issue but the Alpha woman turned to him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"I don't need to know whose fault it is. I've already seen what the result of my mistake did." She grumbled, prompting Lance to sit up with a hiss. She was right, results did speak louder than words.  
  
"One more chance." Lance pleaded, "If something happens again, I'll go back to the Alteanis mansion." His blue eyes kept firmly on Allura's own, fighting the inner battle of wits. Allura seemed unmoving, but the reminder of their mission still lingered within her mind. Lance felt it too, a silent message passing between them. Honestly, it was only thanks to this that Lance won this argument.  
  
"Alright." The female Alpha agreed, "One more chance."  
  
Lance sighed in relief while Shiro took this seriously. "This won't be happening ever again." He growled, moving to tiredly sit on Keith's bed beside him. Today was suppose to be a success and yet it turned out into a catastrophe yet again...  
  
The door suddenly opened without any knocking, Pidge and Hunk entering the room. "Looks like everyone is here. Perfect." Pidge noted as she made her way towards them, seating herself on an empty bed to face everyone.  
  
Hunk entered just behind her, eyes immediately landing on the two Omegas. "Lance! Keith!" Tears of happiness escaped him as soon as he noticed that they were alive, in bed, but alive! He made his way to the middle of both beds t hold both of their hands. "I'm so glad you made it... I swear I'll cook you whatever you want later."  
  
"You will?" That caught Keith's attention. "Then I'd like an apple pie, just like the one you made for the party."  
  
"And a fruit cake for me!" Lance chirped in as well, both of the Omega now smiling.  
  
"Anything for you!" Hunk cried so much that he didn't even realise how much work he made himself. But he didn't care, more than content that his friends were okay, ehem... bruised, but alive!  
  
"And while Hunk is the sweet cinnamon in the room, I'll be the bringer of bad news." Pidge's voice sounded focused, aware that she was about to bring down everyone's mood again. "Do you want to hear it now or later?"  
  
Shiro sighed, readying himself for more suffering to come. "If it's relevant and is a cause for concern then now would be appreciated."  
  
"Alright." Pidge opened the laptop she was carrying, typing away before looking up at everyone. "I've finally managed to track the owner of the phone who sent those fucked up texts to both Lance and Keith."  
  
This caught everyone's attention.  
  
"Who is it!?" Allura asked loudly, Shiro joining her.  
  
"Is it Lotor?"  
  
"Well..." Pidge turned the screen of the laptop towards them, showing them a profile of a man. The man... That's the one Lance saw on the street earlier when he went to buy the clothes!  
  
"I saw him while shopping!" Lance pointed to the picture. "Antok come and see this! Recognise this guy!?"  
  
The guard leaned in to look at the picture, growling at the sight of it. The man was indeed the Alpha that stared at them on the street. "I do. Both Mr. McClain and I encountered him today while on our way to purchase Mr. Kogane's clothing."  
  
"What!? You saw him!?" Pidge asked in surprise, pushing her glasses back onto her face.  
  
"Who is he sis?" Matt asked curiously, feeling his blood pressure rising.  
  
"Sendak." Pidge's hazel eyes turned towards Kuron. He did mention the man before but as it turns out, it is the same person as the one who had the phone. "Sendak was the one who bought the phone, and through that phone, he sent anonymous messages to Keith and Lance."  
  
"Are you fucking _kidding me_?" Keith hissed, punching the mattress beside him. "Fucking _Sendak_? Really? How the absolute hell...?"  
  
"Wait! Wait, wait, wait." Lance started waving his hands. "You _know this guy?_ "  
  
"He is an inferior Alpha." Kuron sniffed from his bedside, looking a little too smug for someone who was suffering from chemical burns. He gazed proudly at Keith, a happy smile on his face. "See his eyes? Keith did that when he was seventeen."  
  
"Asshole had it coming." Keith hissed. "I thought we were done with him."  
  
"You thought wrong, apparently." Pidge sniffed hatefully at the picture. "He must have been biding his time for revenge."  
  
"For five years?!" Sven cried, leaning against Kuron's bed as he tried to dote on the reluctant brother.  
  
"You took out his _eye_?" Lance hissed, winching. "What did he _do_?"  
  
"He's the reason Kuron and I have scars." Shiro pointed to the scar on his nose, showing it. "He snuck in one night; we didn't know who he was at the time. He apparently was stalking Keith for weeks before that, we lived in poverty at the time so he got in."  
  
"Shouldn't he be in jail?" Sven turned to Matt. "He's supposed to be in _jail_."  
  
"Wait." Allura help up a hand, stopping the conversation. "This man...Sendak... _he_  is the one responsible for these attacks?"  
  
"I doubt it." Keith snorted. "He has bricks for brains, he's dumb as a rock, that's probably why he sent those texts. I wouldn't be surprised if someone was helping him out."  
  
"Sendak is a fool." Kuron confirmed. "He didn't even think to declare courting rights over Keith, he simply wanted to take him. A foolish move for someone who believes themselves to be worthy of Keith."  
  
"And now he's stalking Lance too." Allura crossed her arms. "How did he know they were spending time together? Keith hasn't been outside your mansion before today more than once."  
  
"Keith may be right." Matt winced as Allura's sharp gaze turned on him. "Someone may be helping him out."  
  
"Wait." Hunk looked _so_  stressed. "Are you saying this... _stalker_...has a patreon?"  
  
"Sendak is a criminal." Shrio nodded. "One who's supposed to be in jail; I doubt he has legal employment for the technology he'd need to spy on them. That means _someone_  has to be helping him out...and is willing to throw him under the bus when we follow the trail.

"And we _all_  know who that _someone_  can be." Pidge hissed, rolling her eyes, "I'll point out the elephant in the room and say that Lotor set him up. Either that or he used his name to buy the phone. Maybe they're in some sort of an agreement?"

"They could be." Shiro agreed, "But in any case, we can use this information further in court. Now we have the texts as evidence, not to mention the identity of the person who purchased it. This will be in our favour when we present the evidence against Lotor."  
  
"But we still have to _tie_  the evidence to him. That's the biggest problem we currently have. It's what we've been trying to do all this time Shiro." Allura folded her arms, not pleased by the lack of connection the texts had to Lotor. "If Sendak is in league with Lotor, then he is no doubt working behind the scenes for him, doing all of Lotor's dirty work."  
  
"That's actually likely." Keith agreed with a nod, "Or he may be an official employee? But just as Allura said, I doubt Lotor would use someone we can tie to him. He's careful about these things."  
  
"So we're back to square one?" Lance asked, now confused as to where all of this was heading.  
  
"No, we're a step closer." Shiro assured, "All we have to do is tie Sendak to Lotor. We'll need to investigate this further before we appear in court. That's of course to say that today's incident will also play in our hands. All we have to prove is that the Alpha who infiltrated the building today were working under Lotor's orders."  
  
Pidge grinned, "The evidence is gathering quickly." She cracked her knuckles, satisfied but also frustrated by the fact that they still had to put a seal on everything they've gathered so far, "I'll do a bit more research about Sendak. If he's a criminal, then he's bound to have a lot of criminal files on him."  
  
"Thank you Pidge. That would be appreciated." Shiro thanked the fellow Alpha whose grin widened.  
  
"At least Shiro appreciates my work." She began typing right away, focused on saving her files before resuming her research back home.

"I just want to go ahead and point out that I saw Narti here as well." Keith pointed out from his bed, his arms coming to rest over his stomach. "I'm familiar with Lotor's personal guards, and I can definitely say that I saw Narti."  
  
"Then we have two identified thugs we can charge and witnesses we can use." Iverson shrugged again, his hand reaching up to rub his chin. "That _certainly_  won't help Lotor. One would have been bad enough for him, but two..."  
  
"Three!" Lance raised his hand enthusiastically. "Antok and I ran into an Alpha woman named Ezor I _know_  works for Lotor."  
  
"Three then." Iverson shrugged. He shook his head, stepping forward to walk out of the room. "I'm going to get the police. We're going to want the evidence as soon as possible, a statement wouldn't hurt."  
  
With that he exited the room, leaving the group with relative privacy, or as much as they could have at the moment with Slav breaking down next to them and nurses running around.  
  
"At least things are looking up?" Hunk tried nervously, eyes flickering between everyone. "I mean, it sucks that people got hurt, and it's awful that it happened, but at least we got more evidence to start making arrests. And we can get that creepy stalker now..."  
  
"Keith needs food." Kuron grunted, eyes landing on Hunk. "Beta man, my brother did not consume enough at the celebration. As the chef I demand you provide substancence."  
  
"Kuron, please." Shiro sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not now."  
  
"Now is the only time we have." Kuron sniffed. "The police well be here soon."  
  
"We need to get to hospital first!" Sven protested, wanting to reach out and hug one of his brothers, but also unwilling to touch either when they were so beaten.  
  
"He's right Kuron." Shiro turned to the most wounded party here. "Chemical burns aren't my specialty, but I can _guarantee_  you're going to need a lot of recovery time, and there's going to be scar tissue."  
  
"We need to get Mr. Kogane home soon." Kolivan hummed. "He won't have time for a hospital visit, and the wounds he suffered are not severe. I would suggest getting him home after the police are done."  
  
"That's reasonable." Keith nodded, agreeing, too tired to protest and unable to find anything wrong with the logic. He turned to Lance, eyeing his hip. "What about Lance? His hip needs attention."  
  
"It's not safe for Mr. McClain to be out." Kolivan supplied, thinking carefully. "If the test run by the nurses indicate that the damage isn't permanent then I would suggest getting him back to a secure location quickly. Otherwise, I would recommend Antok and a few guards go with him to keep out any lingering reporters."  
  
"I guess I'll be going home then." Lance replied, confident. "I can't wait to see if Blue threw up in your room mullet."  
  
"Lance." Allura turned towards him. "This is serious, that gland could be permanently damaged."  
  
"It's _fine_." Lance insisted. "Ezor didn't get me that good."  
  
"Do we need to extend our stay?" Sven spoke up from his spot. "I think we'll need to, it will take more than a week for Kuron to heal..."  
  
"Kuron, at least, absolutely does." Shiro rounded on his brothers. "You're going to be bedridden. I can _probably_  get the hospital to let you come home after a week or two, but this is _very_  serious."  
  
Kuron growled at the prospect.  
  
"Allura." Shiro turned away before Kuron could respond, turning to face the female Alpha. "May I have a word? Alone."  
  
Allura raised a brow at that. It seemed Shiro had given up on the usual subtly he showed when trying to discuss business privately. It was understandable, the man had two wounded brothers and his company had been broken in to, the fact he held his composure together at all was a marvelous show of his control. "Alright."  
  
Shiro doesn't offer to take her arm or lead her out the room, he just steps next to her and waits until she moves towards the doorway. No one protested their leaving for a bit, no one ever did. Likely, they'd continue to speak about what happened themselves and come to terms with it, but she and Shiro clearly still had much to speak of.  
  
Shiro stopped just around the corner of the hallway, leaning in so that he could quietly speak to her. Perhaps a tad unnecessary, seeing as anyone who passed was too busy to pay attention to them, but Alluar wasn't inclined to call him out on the extra precaution right now.  
  
"You have every right to be angry." The Alpha man cut to the chase, not bothering with pleasantries right now. "I'm angry too, and I understand if you're angry with _me_. But I think we need to have a serious talk about what to do now."  
  
"What do you mean?" Allura questioned. "Aren't we going to try and find information on Sendak?"  
  
"Not that." Shiro shook his head. "Of course we're doing that, but I meant about Lance and Keith."  
  
"Tightening your security would be a good start." Allura hissed, somewhat resentfully.  
  
"Alright." Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose again, clearly stressed. "That's fair considering what happened, but think about it Allura, I have incredibly tight security."  
  
"Not tight enough." The Allura crossed her arms.  
  
"I'll make it tighter." Shiro sighed. "But what I'm trying to say is...remember why we agreed to let Lance stay with me last night? Because I have _better_  security at home than you have at the Alteanis Mansion?"  
  
"And yet it's been less than twelve hours and Lance is in danger of having his hip gland damaged for life." The Alpha woman glared at him.  
  
"Because we took them out of the secure mansion." Shiro put in. "We all thought it would be safe here, but it looks like whatever Lotor is planning is going a lot deeper than just taking them. The last few weeks have been a lot worse than anything that came before, and it doesn't look like he's letting up, but it doesn't look like he can actually get into the mansion. I think I'm going to extend Keith's stay at home. I suggest you do the same for Lance."  
  
Allura stewed on that for a moment. "And how long are you suggesting?"  
  
Shiro's lips form a firm line. "I think we're going to have to keep them there until Lotor's behind bars."  
  
"A tad extreme; don't you think?" Allura raises a brow.  
  
"What else can we do?" Shiro looks so lost here, desperate even. "You've seen what happened Allura. I doubled security for this building and they _still_  got hurt. And this is what it's been like for the last three weeks. I doubled security, I've tested holes, I've allowed people to carry weapons, I've called the police, I've even called in my _brothers_  and took away their anonymity. What else can I _do_?"  
  
And Allura was lost, because she didn't have an answer to that either.  
  
"...They're not going to like it." Allura informs him gently, letting a bit of pity shine through, because what else _could_  they do at this point. "I don't know Keith very well, but he seems to be very independent. And Lance doesn't take very well to being confined anywhere; it's the reason I haven't hired personal guards like yours yet."  
  
"Oh, I know they won't like it." Shiro chuckless, but it's a humourless, breathless, thing that sounds empty to her ears. "I'm hoping that they'll understand."  
  
"Lance will try and break out." Allura crossed her arms, worry building up in her stomach. "He's willful."  
  
"He's also injured." Shiro pointed out gently, remorse dominating his features. "And I'm used to stubborn people."  
  
"...When should we tell them?" Allura asked hesitantly.  
  
"Keith has a business trip I know he invited Lance on in two weeks." Shiro sighed. "They'll be out of the country and out of Lotor's reach while they're there; definitely safer than being here. And they'll be out of the limelight a bit. I say we let them go and enjoy themselves before they get back and we break it to them."  
  
"Are you certain?" Allura question. She did like the idea of getting Lance away from all this for a while and being able to focus her attentions on the lawsuit without worrying about the paparazzi, but she was still hesitant with the idea of letting her Omega cousin roam so far away.  
  
"Lotor will be too busy dealing with everything here to follow them." Shiro nodded. "And his guards are all going to be under fire soon, and it'll be too suspect if one of his employees follow them and have a run in while they're there. I'm also sending a few of the guards."  
  
It was a solid argument, she'd have to think it over.  
  
"We'll have to think of a way to convince them." Allura mused, more to herself than Shiro. "It would be easier on us if we could get them to understand."  
  
"Understanding isn't the problem." Shiro sighed. "It's getting them to actually accept it."

 

* * *

 

"We are in _so much_  trouble." Ezor groaned, face in her hands. "We didn't get _anything_."  
  
"Kogane wasn't supposed to be there." The violet eyed woman responded silently. She was staring at her hands, gaze empty, shoulders slumped in defeat. It wasn't like her at all, and that scared Ezor more than anything else. Acxa wasn't someone who gave up; she was always the one in the group who kept a cold head and soldiered through. If she was demoralized...  
  
"Are you okay?" Ezor leaned back, letting her blue eyes fall onto Acxa's bruised face. "That jerk bruised you up pretty bad."  
  
"I am fine." Acxa shook her head dully.  
  
It was a lie, that was for sure, and maybe it would fool the others but it wouldn't fool her. She knew Acxa too well, and she could spot the tiny details and changes in their moods. It was a point of pride for her, but right now it left a sour taste in her mouth. She reached over a hand, gripping the woman's fingers between her own and giving them a squeeze. "You know you can tell me whats wrong."  
  
Acxa shook her head, remaining silent for a moment, before turning to face the pink-haired woman. "Ezor...do you think Sir Lotor will treat Kogane well?"  
  
"Is _that_  what you're worried about." A finely plucked eyebrow quirked. "You should _really_  sort out your priorities. We're probably going to end up in _jail_ , or _fired for incompetence_  for this. Heck, that guy _busted up your face_. What do you care if he's treated well? Who cares? Lock him up in a dungeon for all I care."  
  
Acxa remained silent for a long while after that, just staring at her hands, lost. What was up with her anyway? She never cared about Lotor's pet Omega before. Now she's all concerned after he beat up her face? Weird.  
  
"I've been doing a lot of thinking the past week or so." Acxa explained quitely. She turned, her violet eyes burning into Ezor’s own blue, looking a little lost. "Do you remember what we talked about? That thing I wanted to do?"  
  
"Of course I do." Ezor leaned in, curious. "I was the one who encouraged you to do it."  
  
"Ezor...I've been compromised." Acxa looks devastated to admit that fact, her head falling into her hands, body deflating as the weight o her secret comes forward. "I...I'm uncertain. I do not think I can..."  
  
"Wait." Ezor jerks forward, waving her hands in the other woman's face. "Wait, wait, wait! What are you talking about! Compromised how?! You're more loyal to Lotor than anyone!"  
  
"I've been thinking about the things he does, the things he says..." Acxa shakes her head. "...the things I've been ignoring."  
  
"Sir Lotor just wants to make the world safer for people like us!" Ezor gives Acxa's hand another squeeze. "You know that..."  
  
"Do I?" Acxa raises a brow, turning to Ezor. "Do you?"  
  
Oh! Well...  
  
Thing is, Ezor never really believed in any of that stuff. She was just going along with it because the world was crap anyway so she might as well get something out of it. Heck, she probably would work for someone less risky than Lotor if it weren't for Acxa and the rest of their little gang they made. But Acxa was the only one who ever really cared about what Lotor was preaching, the rest of them just wanted a job. It was hard out there, y'know? But Acxa _cared_  about what she was doing.  
  
Thing is, Acxa never really questioned Lotor's methods before. She just accepted the truth that the world was crap the same as the rest of them and went along with the crap things they had to do in order to make it kinda better.  
  
"Weeeeeell..." Ezor hesitated.  
  
"Stop." Acxa shook her head ruefully. "I know already."  
  
"Why the change of mind anyway?" Ezor asked, leaning her chin on the woman's shoulder. "A little late for the change of heart now; isn't it? We're totally going to jail."  
  
"The thing we talked about..." Acxa shook her head, giving up on words. The Alpha woman reached into her pocket, unbuckling it and pulling out her phone, not letting Ezor sneak a peek as she tapped at the surface. It took a few minutes and a lot of tapping, but eventually the paler woman turned the phone towards her. "Look."  
  
Ezor grabbed the phone, eyes scanning the words displayed on the screen, before she found what she was looking for.  
  
"Ohmigosh!" Ezor jumped up, clutching the phone tightly, because WHOA. "No way!"  
  
Acxa nodded.  
  
"Oh man Acxa! I am _so_  sorry." Ezor turns toward her partner. "That _sucks_."  
  
"I know."

The two Alphas were rudely interrupted when Acxa's phone suddenly rang, Lotor's name displayed on the screen. Giving each other a concerned look, they picked up the phone. "Sir." Acxa greeted, anxiety settling in at the fact that she will have to be the one to report the failure of their mission.  
  
"So? I presume the mission was a success?" Lotor asked contently, unaware that the mission was actually a huge failure. Both Ezor and Acxa hesitated on replying, buying as much time as they could. Acxa was about to speak, but Ezor cut her before she could.  
  
"We didn't achieve our goals sir." Ezor informed, bracing herself for the backlash, "It was a failure."  
  
Lotor didn't speak for a minute, but when he did, the first thing they heard was a low growl. "You incompetent fools!" He yelled loudly, making the two wince. "There is no excuse for such failure! Not only did you fail, but you could have been compromised as well! What did I specifically warn you about before heading out to the Gane Company?"  
  
"Not to be seen." Acxa spoke up, voice uncertain.  
  
"Exactly. Now they might trace you back to me and use the evidence in court. This is unacceptable." A loud bang came from the other side, Lotor hitting a table with his fist. "I'll be sure to administer appropriate punishment when you return back to Galra Inc. I'll make sure of it." Lotor hissed before abruptly ending the phone call.  
  
Ezor and Acxa stared at the now blank screen, intimidated by the fact that they will be punished later. And they all knew what Lotor's punishments were like...  
  
"Perhaps Keith was right." Acxa broke the silence between them, head lowered, "We are just pawns to Lotor."  
  
Ezor fidgeted in place while Narti and Zethrid came into the room, fully aware of Lotor's call. "Does that mean I'll also be punished? I didn't do anything!" Zethrid defended, crossing her arms angrily.  
  
"Maybe? I don't know." Ezor placed her hand on Acxa's shoulder to provide some kind of assurance. Things weren't looking good for them.  
  
"Maybe..." Acxa whispered to herself, confused, "It's time we think about who we're allied with."  
  
The rest of the group didn't hear her but it was something they would definitely have to think about from this point onwards. Stay with Lotor and face jail time? Or change sides and fight against Lotor? It was a choice they'll have to make, whether they liked it or not.

 

* * *

 

Lotor slammed his phone down harshly. Foot tapping against the floor rapidly before he stood up from his chair, knocking down a vase that was just beside his table.  
  
"Incompetent fools!" He yelled, more than angry at the result of their mission. He took into consideration that his lackeys could be seen, that wasn't as important, but the fact that they failed to provide the information they needed set them back in their plans. The development of their new medications would slow down now without the information needed to complete them.  
  
It looks like they'll have to do without the information on Project BB. Such a shame, because if they had managed to steal the data, their medications would have already been complete!  
  
A knock at the door caught Lotor's attention, growling as he calmed himself. He made his way back to his chair, seating himself down before facing the door. "Enter."  
  
And the one who came in was Sendak. The Alpha had a grin on his face, standing tall as he walked up to Lotor, standing in front of his desk. "I heard that the mission was a failure. Quite unfortunate." However, the grin on Sendak's face said otherwise, and Lotor damn well knew that the man was pleased of this development. Sendak would love nothing more than to see him fail, but in the end, they had common interests so they joined hands in order to achieve them.  
  
"It is unfortunate." Lotor growled, calming himself now that he was faced with another one of his pawns. This can only go in his favour, and Sendak was a foolish man to think that he could ever one-up him. "The failure of this mission, however, doesn't hinder our future plans. The least damage we could sustain is for the lovely ladies to go to jail."  
  
"Oh?" Sendak hummed in approval, "And that doesn't bother you? They are, after all, your loyal dogs."  
  
Lotor narrowed his eyes, leaning against the table, "Even the most loyal can be easily discarded if the situation calls for it." His voice was low, violet eyes staring into Sendak's own, "But that isn't why I called you. I have a task for you."  
  
Sendak raised a brow, now interested, "What?"  
  
Lotor took in a deep breath, calming himself as he focused his attention on their future tasks. "It seems that my lovely Omega are going to travel out of the country. I want you to follow them and keep me updated on their activities. I need to know what they're doing at all times. You are not to engage them, only observe before they return back from their trip."  
  
A grin spread across Sendak's face, fully content with the mission assigned to him, "And you're not worried I might... try to claim one for myself?"  
  
Lotor's eyes dangerously narrowed, the intention to kill evident in his eyes, "Both of the Omega in question are _mine_. And of course I know that you are a disobedient pawn, but I'm fully confident in the capabilities of _my_  Omega. If I wasn't, then I wouldn't have given this mission to you."  
  
Sendak growled, annoyed.  
  
"And if you do try to engage with them, then I will have you jailed." Lotor warned, serious, "Or potentially killed."  
  
Both of the Alpha stared at one another dangerously, the air around them dense. Sendak had no doubt that Lotor held the power here, but that still wouldn't stop him, not when the prospect of degrading the man gave him great pleasure. "Anything else?" Sendak asked with a hiss, Lotor watching him warily.  
  
"That would be all for now. I will give you further information concerning your mission in the upcoming week." Lotor ended the conversation as Sendak turned around to leave. The Alpha left the office with a thud of the door, displeased by the fact that Lotor thought he could control him like a dog.  
  
Lotor on the other hand remained seated, eyes dangerously narrowed on the door. Perhaps it would be beneficial for him to let his Omega recover, so that he could finish the necessary medications needed for him to bond with the both of them. Still... He'll have to find another way to look at their beautiful faces.  
  
Oh... How beautiful Keith was when he dressed into that dancing suit.  
  
Although what entertained him the most was their little confession. Lotor couldn't help but laugh even now as he thought about it. How sweet... His little Omega are truly special in a way that they have their heads in the clouds. Two Omega starting a relationship? How utterly ignorant.  
  
His little Omega may have feelings for one another, but that will only play into Lotor's hands. They may be hopeless together, but that's why he's here to fix that. With him in the mix, his little Omega don't have to worry about being accepted into the society. They'll both have his mark and be bonded with him.  
  
The memory of their blushing faces only made him more excited at the prospect. Now he truly wished he hadn't sent those text messages when he did. Then again, he really couldn't help himself. His Omega were adorable to the point that he couldn't hold back. The cherry on the cake being their sudden confession. Who would have thought that Keith would be the one to confess first? He never knew his lovely had it in him.  
  
But that information will be put to good use. His little Keith is so innocent and pure. He couldn't wait to place his mark on the both of them. He meant everything he wrote in the text, and he couldn't wait until he had both of the Omega to himself.  
  
Soon.... Soon...

 

* * *

 

Just as Shiro and Allura were about to return to Medical, the police came in, accompanied by a few of Kolivan's men. They were intent on interviewing the wounded, gathering evidence material that could help them later in court. Shiro let the police in, allowing them to question everyone they needed to.  
  
It took about fifteen minutes tops before the police had everything gathered, leaving the room to continue their investigation. Keith was honestly relieved when they left, finding the questioning taxing, especially in his preheat state. He couldn't wait to get home already and lay down in his bed. The soft cushions and the safety of his Nest too good to think about right now.  
  
But then came something they were all waiting for; Lance's scans. Keith perked up, listening to the nurse's verdict like a hawk while the brunette laid in place contently with his arms crossed, fully convinced that his hip isn't permanently damaged.  
  
"It's not permanently damaged, is it?" Lance asked with confidence, although Keith caught onto the tint of worry that was there.  
  
"Well..." The nurse began, "Your hip isn't permanently damaged Mr. McClain."  
  
"See!? I told you!" The brunette pointed at Keith and Allura specifically, rubbing it onto their faces.  
  
"However, it is dangerously close to being so." The nurse continued, "If you would have exerted yourself further, the damage to your hip would have been untreatable. Even now there is a danger of the hip being damaged further, and that's why we'll have to ask you to stay in bed for at least a week until it is healed to the point that you can escape permanent damage."  
  
"What!? You want me to stay in bed for a week!?" Lance asked, shocked.  
  
"Shh!" Allura warned, successfully managing to calm the brunette down. "Please continue."  
  
The nurse nodded, "We'll prescribe medications to help speed up the healing process but it will still take a whole week. If you feel the need to go out of your room, then I would suggest using a wheelchair."  
  
"What!?" And that's what did it for Lance, "Oh no! _Nope_! I'm not using that! No way!"  
  
"You have no choice lad." Coran chirped in, "The faster your hip recovers, the better."  
  
"But I'm not using a _wheelchair_  Coran! I'll look like a beat up dog sitting on it!"  
  
"Stop complaining. It's for your own good." Keith added, his eyes on Lance.  
  
"Like you're the one to talk Keith! You _are_  a beat up dog! I think that you deserve to be in the wheelchair more than me."  
  
"I'm not using it." The pale Omega grumbled. "Because I don't need it."  
  
"What? Embarrassed? Well, I'm not using it either."  
  
"You have to."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Stop." Allura stopped the two before they could bicker any further, "We'll take the wheelchair just in case we'll need it." She said, earning a growl from Lance.  
  
The nurse could sympathise a bit, proposing an alternative, "You could also use crutches if the distance you walk is not as taxing on your legs. Since the hip is located just above your right leg, any movement from it will cause a reaction. Thus the need for minimal movement."  
  
"We understand. Thank you." Allura thanked the nurse who smiled happily in return.  
  
Knowing that they couldn't waste anymore time, Kolivan spoke up, "I suggest we take our leave now. Mr. Kogane needs to get back home as soon as possible."  
  
Shiro agreed, standing up, "I'll head back home with you. I need to talk to Keith about his Heat before anything else. Sven, can you make sure Kuron makes it safely to the hospital? I'll join you as soon as Keith and Lance are back home and in beds."  
  
"Of course. I'm keeping an eye on Kuron whether he likes it or not." Sven assured while Kuron leaned his hand against his forehead with a grumble.  
  
"And I'll stay here to strengthen our systems." Pidge hopped off her seat, heading for the door, "Nobody will hack me again. _Never_."  
  
Hunk fidgeted in place, uncertain of what to do, "I'll go meet up with Shay and then we can both come to the Gane mansion. We'll cook Keith some food before his Heat begins."  
  
"That would be appreciated. Thank you Hunk." Shiro thanked the Beta who nodded with a smile, heading out the door behind Pidge to get Shay.  
  
"Well... we better get going then." Lance sat up but as soon as he did, Antok appeared by his side, picking him up. "H-Hey! I don't need to be carried!"  
  
"A necessary precaution." The guard supplied, "Minimal movement is required for your recovery."  
  
"You're all exaggerating too much!" Lance complained, glancing at Keith who moved to sit up as well, "Oh no! Pick him up Koli! I've had enough of Keith's bullshit!"  
  
Kolivan didn't exactly pick Keith up but did walk up to him in case he needed assistance. "Are you alright Mr. Kogane?"  
  
"I'm fine." Keith waved him off, but that's when the nurse came in with the wheelchair.  
  
"You may use this. You'll have to take it with you anyway." She smiled, knowing that sitting in a wheelchair would be better for Keith's sensitive skin rather than being carried by someone. The sight made Lance smirk  
  
"Poor Keith... In a wheelchair... Just so you know, I don't feel sorry for you at all." He folded his arms, "You have your guts to thank for that."

On another day Keith would have a snappish comeback for Lance, but not today. Today he was sore, bruised, tired, and several people were heavily wounded to the point of either permanent or near-permanent damage. So instead of responding to the tanned Omega Keith merely let his eyes drop closed and lolled his head back, content to daze out until he got home.  
  
"Hey! Keith! Don't you ignore me!" Lance demanded for his position in Antok's arms.  
  
Keith hummed instead, not having the energy to speak, but wanted to let Lance know that he was paying attention anyway.  
  
Fuck, he was tired.  
  
He hoped the party was okay.  
  
He squirmed a bit, the Heat building up in his skin a little more.This whole night was a disaster; he'd wanted to stuff his face and watch Lance sing, see his employees enjoy themselves, but now look where they were. How does a day just go...so wrong? Granted, they now had evidence and information they desperately needed, but at what cost? This was supposed to be a _good_  day and now it was ruined.They learned almost nothing...almost.  
  
Krolia.  
  
Who the fuck was Krolia?  
  
Considering what Acxa was trying to say in the labs....  
  
"No." Keith groaned, squirming into himself, it was better not to think about this right now. There was a _reason_  he never looked up information about his parents...  
  
But now he knew. He had a hint; a name. He had a possible background. It would be painfully easy for him to look up records on her, especially if she was in a breeding center. The centers, they kept information on _all_  their Omegas...and every child born to them.  
  
Keith bit his lip. His skin was starting to feel a little too tight around him, and he wasn't entirely sure if it was because of the upcoming Heat anymore. Acxa was probably playing mind games with him, trying to throw him off so she could make an escape. She was _Lotor's_  employee after all, and mind games are a stable of his.  
  
He could look it up after his Heat....just to be  sure.  
  
No. No, there was a _reason_  he shouldn't do this. This was the same logic he used to justify his visits to the ARP site and look where _that_  had gotten him. He's pretty sure Pidge is still monitoring his computer for that. But....if it was genuinely to find out answers...  
  
"Keith! Stop ignoring me!" Lance complained.  
  
"Not." Keith humed in response, trying to convey that he wasn't ignoring him, that he was just very stressed right now and talking seemed like the most awful thing in the world.  
  
What did he know about Breeding Centers? Omega either voluntarily committed themselves if they were hoping for a better life, or they were sent there after some criminal offence like fraud or prostitution. The Omega in question were treated well, protected, given very nice rooms with comfortable beds, three square meals a day, and were encouraged to live in a relaxing environment. They were even given recovery time after every child, to ensure that no damage was done to the body and they could keep producing children. It was ideal from a certain perspective. Safety and comfort in exchange for freedom.  
  
From another perspective, however, it would be hellish.While they were treated well...it was because they were /expected/ to have as many children as possible.They weren't given much of a choice about who they slept with, and they were expected to /keep/ sleeping with that person until pregnancy was confirmed; hence the reason Breeding Centers were so expensive. After the fact, the Omega mother was only allowed the bare minimum of contact with their child before it was taken away and never allowed contact again, leaving the child in the custody of the father. Omegas didn't go to Breeding Centers to be mothers, after all, they went there to breed as many children as possible.  
  
Was Krolia a criminal? Was she there willingly to avoid the dangers of the outside world? Did she even really exist?  
  
It doesn't matter, he wasn't playing into Acxa's mind game. He had too damn much to worry about without looking for information best left buried.  
  
"Everything's warm." He grunted, turning towards Kolivan. "And my skin is in agony."  
  
"Those bruises are quite severe Sir." Kolivan nodded.  
  
"This Heat is going to be hell...isn't it?" Keith groaned.  
  
"You're damn right it is!" Lance's voice sounded from somewhere beside him. "Don't blame me when you're wishing death on yourself."  
  
"Heats suck." Keith nodded. "I already wish it was over."  
  
"I wish I could help you." Lance grumbled. "But apparently I'm going to be stuck in a _wheelchair_."  
  
"S'better than a damaged gland." Keith tried to reassure. He knew he probably just sounded like an asshole though, he always did, and he just ...didn't have the energy to try and be delicate right now.

"Alright. I think it's time we get you two to safety." Shiro interrupted the _lively_  discussion after witnessing Keith's hazed state. It would be best to get him to his bed as fast as possible. "Will you join me Allura?"  
  
"Of course." The Alpha woman nodded as she and Coran followed Antok out the door. Kolivan made sure to carefully push Keith along in the wheelchair, extra cautious as to not cause the Omega any discomfort in his extra sensitive state. Shiro was right beside him as they walked towards the car, using the back parking lot instead of appearing at the front entrance. Surely there would be reporters there...  
  
Making their way to the cars, Allura, Lance and Coran got into the Altea Corp's white car, while Shiro, Keith, Kolivan and Antok took their black car. The two vehicles didn't waste any time to start up, leaving the premises as quickly as they could without being spotted by the masses.  
  
Lance grumbled in his seat, raising up his shirt to look at the large bandage that was on his hip. Great. Just when he thought it was healing nicely... He pulled out a box of medications he was given by the nurses as well, examining the many pills inside. Quiznak. He hates taking pills.  
  
"I never thought Lotor would do something like this." Allura spoke up from her seat beside Lance, hand on her chin as she thought about today's events. "What was he trying to achieve by breaking into the Gane Company?"  
  
Lance's blue eyes moved to her face, noting the concern that was there. It made him think of the many possibilities of his own, humming as theories rolled around within his mind. "Medicines? That's what they specialise in after all."  
  
"Medications..." Allura mumbled, eyes suddenly widening, "It could be possible that they were trying to steal formulas to help in the development of their own medicines." It suddenly clicked, everything coming together nicely, "That would make sense."  
  
"I doubt Lotor would risk exposure like this without strong enough of a cause." Coran noted, "We might be on the right track here."  
  
Lance nodded, silently agreeing. "Did you tell Shiro about it?"  
  
This made the female Alpha turn to look at him, unsure how to respond to that, "No."  
  
Of course... Lance looked away in disappointment, "We should tell them."  
  
"I know." Allura suddenly said, surprising Lance whose eyes went wide at her unusual reply. It lit up a spark of hope that maybe they could finally, _finally,_ come out and reveal what they've been doing all this time.  
  
"So... Will you?" The brunette asked warily, clinging to the hope that was there.  
  
Allura seemed to hesitate at that, folding her arms protectively over herself. She was conflicted and worried, both of the emotions mixing together to create uncertainty within the Alpha. "Give me more time. I... might reveal our plans when the time is right."  
  
She held onto her elbows tightly until Lance's hand reached to touch her own, a smile on his face. He didn't know what managed to convince Allura, no, who managed to break her walls, but there was finally some progress here.  
  
Lance's smile was soft, Allura returning it as well. Maybe things were slowly beginning to turn for the better?  
  
Meanwhile in the Gane car, Shiro sat beside Keith as the Omega panted. He made sure not to touch his brother, conscious that any touch may be... painful. "Keith? Stay with me." He tried to keep the other awake, aware that they had to have an important conversation before the Heat began.  
  
"Before the Heat begins, I need you to set the limits and what you'd like us to do. While you're still conscious and aware of your surroundings, I need you to tell me the safe words if we ever need them. Should we use the same system as we've always used? Red - stop, green - okay. That sound good?"

"S'good to me." Keith nodded. He had every intention on spending this Heat alone, thank you, so this conversation wasn't entirely necessary right now. There was _no damn way_  he was going to try what he  usually did...not with Lance in the house and his brothers running around constantly trying to check on him.  
  
"I want Pidge to bring me water." Keith grunted, his cheeks going pink, because he didn't entirely believe himself when he said he wasn't going to help himself during the Heat. And, frankly, being seen like that by his brothers was probably the worst thing in the world to him right about now. With Pidge, at least, she would just open the door to his room and aimlessly throw water bottles in the room before taking off, his brothers would actually try to make sure he drank.  
  
"Keith..." Shiro sighs, rubbing his forehead. "...someone needs to actually make sure you _drink_  that water."  
  
"I'm on Suppressants." Keith grumbled definitely. "You made them _specifically_  for situations like this. I'll be lucid enough to drink some damn water Shiro."  
  
His brother still looked uncertain. "I don't mind helping you Keith...I can..."  
  
"It's embarrassing Shiro." Keith groaned, because he _was_  going to look sexed-out and ready to fuck and the _last_  thing he needed was being seen like that again. Heats were always humiliating that way, leaving him a sweating and drooling mess, back arched and ready to take it, fingers curled into the blankets and teeth biting at pillows. He _didn't_  want his _brothers_  seeing him like that again. Besides, what better way to officially celebrate the release of the Heat Suppressants that to spend his first Heat on one relatively independent.  
  
"I don't have a mate." Keith continued to argue. "And I'll be able to drink by myself now, so I don't need to talk about safe words. I'll spend it by myself and take care of myself like always."  
  
Shiro continued to pinch the bridge of his nose, clearly too stressed for this argument. "Usual rules then. We'll see how the Suppressants work for you, but if you need help _at all_  or feel like you can't get water then I'm coming in there to make sure you drink."  
  
"Just throw water bottles in there and occasionally bring me clean sheets." Keith rolled his eyes, not looking forward to this at all. Having Alphas inside the room when he was in Heat was fucking _unbearable_  and made things worse even when he recognized them as family, the pheromones reminded him too much that he was alone and left him feeling even more empty, but before he'd needed someone to make sure he didn't die of dehydration. Now, however, he could do this on his own. "I'll be fine."  
  
"Alright, okay." Shiro needed to stop stressing so damn much. "We'll get you home and get you all the food you'll need first. We can worry about that later."  
  
Honestly, Keith was more worried that Shiro would walk in and hear Keith moaning something Keith didn't want him to hear.  
  
Keith was reminded, once again, that Lance would only be around the corner from him.  
  
Fuck.  
  
At least the walls were thick.  
  
"This Heat is still going to suck." Keith groaned, wincing as he reached and brushed his fingers over the bruises.  
  
"I'll rub some salve on that." Shiro sighed. "But it's not going to do much. This one is going to be rough on you."  
  
"Nothing will ever be as bad as my first Heat." Keith reminded himself, and suddenly the bruises didn't seem so bad.

It didn't take long for all of them to reach the Gane mansion, entering swiftly as they evaded the reporters that were there. Just when they thought they'd gotten rid of them, the media came back to haunt them after hearing about today's events.  
  
The journalists were back, and they were back in full force.  
  
Kolivan helped Keith onto the wheelchair again, using it since Lance refused to sit on it. He hated the mere sight of it so instead he decided to use crutches. They were bearable, despite the fact that they still made him look miserable. Actually, both of the Omega were a mess. It outright looked like they came back from fighting on a battlefield full of mines, which wouldn't be a fair comparison at all.  
  
"I'll take Keith to his room. Feel free to make yourself comfortable Allura." Shiro told his fellow Alpha before focusing on his brother again, pushing him towards the entrance. Since the mansion wasn't exactly prepared for wheelchairs, Shiro had to carry Keith up the stairs, both at the entrance and the ones that took them to the second floor.  
  
Keith already felt miserable as it was, every touch painful in its own way.  
  
As Shiro and Keith went upstairs, the Altea group settled in the kitchen with a plan to help prepare Keith's meals. "Keith will need a lot of food." Lance let everyone know, considering himself as the biggest expert on Heats in the room. "We need to prepare something that can be eaten over two or three days. Something we can take out in portions and then put it back into the fridge."  
  
"Hunk will be here soon." Coran twirled his moustache, "Should we wait for him?"  
  
"We could but I'd like to help Keith any way I can. I'm making something." Lance was determined, moving towards the stove before Allura placed her hands on his shoulders, gently pushing him down so that he was seated on a chair.  
  
"You're going to sit right here and let me handle the cooking." The Alpha placed her hands on her hips, "I'll make everything you want me to. Just tell me what to do."  
  
The brunette raised a brow, "I'm not _that_  badly hurt. You're all seriously exaggerating."  
  
"Keep telling yourself that lad! But you're still wounded and there is no room for negotiation. Isn't that right princess?" Coran chirped, turning to the Alpha.  
  
"Exactly." Allura nodded, "Just tell me what to do. You know I'm a fabulous cook."  
  
"Well..." Lance couldn't exactly deny that, "At least you're better than Coran."  
  
"And you." The Alpha teased. "So? What do I make?"  
  
"How rude." Lance looked away but did crack a smile. "Alright! We're making chicken, potatoes, rice, eggs-"  
  
"Slow down boy!" Coran raised his hands up, successfully stopping the brunette from listing anything else, "How much food are we making?"  
  
"To last us at least for three days." The tanned Omega shrugged, "I know Hunk will cook something but we're making stuff that can be reheated. Besides, Keith likes Korean food, and rice is repeatable so we're making it."  
  
Both Coran and Allura raised a brow at that.  
  
Lance sighed, "We're making emergency rations! I'll just cook it myse-"  
  
"No!" Both of them moved their hands onto the brunette's shoulders, successfully pushing him down again.  
  
"You're both persistent."  
  
"Not as much as you lad! You're as stubborn as a bull! Even a pack of them can't match up to you!"  
  
"Ugh... Fine." Lance crossed his arms as Allura set to work, tying her hair up into a bun before getting the rice cooker ready. Quite a convenient little thing it was. It made the process of cooking a lot easier.  
  
As she began, Allura heard a mew to her left, looking down to spot Blue rubbing against her leg. "Blue!" She quickly kneeled down, picking the feline and holding her within her arms. "I've missed you." She rubbed her cheek affectionately against Blue's own, earning a pleased purr.  
  
"You can forget about touching the food now. Wash your hands before cooking again." Lance warned, keeping a sharp eye on her while Coran handed him a cup of one of Shay's teas. The smell made him let out a pleased hum. "Did you throw up beautiful? You have to tell me if you did so that I can execute the right punishment upon Keith. That traitor... I should do something to return the favour."  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea right now. Number four will no doubt be very busy this week." Coran warned, making Lance sigh. The Beta was right. If there was something Lance could do for Keith, then he would do it. Then again, he also understood that Heats are... private. Well... They were complicated.  
  
During a Heat, the sexual drive of an Omega heightens, causing them to seek out any form of intimate touch. It's hell when Omega dealt with it on their own, their body urging them to seek touch to help with the burning sensation within their bodies.  
  
Not only that, but their bodies would seek out sex as well. Since Omegas are reproductive beings, Heats are an integrated part of their lives. Many scientists claim that Heats serve as a peak when the Omegas may be impregnated with more than one child, and while he knows that is the case for female Omegas who usually have more children, it is possible for the male Omega as well.  
  
During Heats, the male Omega may get pregnant with two or three babies. Lance never heard of such a case, but that's what the scientists claim anyway. He needed to check up on his facts again. He was sure that there were male Omega giving birth to more than one child but was it during their Heat? He'll investigate it later.  
  
But in the end Heats are Heats, and they have to live with them.  
  
"Are you making rice?" Shiro's voice sounded, the Alpha coming into the kitchen with a worried expression on his face. And Lance couldn't blame him, the man must have it tough.  
  
"Yes, along with some chicken. Lance says we can reheat it for Keith later." Allura's eyes drifted towards Shiro as Blue jumped out of her arms, prompting her to wash her hands right after.  
  
"You don't have to go through the trouble." Shiro tried to assure, seeing it as rude to have the guests cook for you in your own house.  
  
"It's no problem." This time it was Lance who answered. "Keith will need the food and water. We're preparing for tomorrow when the real thing hits."  
  
"Food?" Shiro raised a brow, "Keith never ate food during his Heats before."  
  
Lance couldn't exactly recover from that right away, although his eyes were wide, itching to stand up in reaction. Only if it wasn't for his damned hip! "Keith _never_  ate during Heats!? How!?" Lance was completely shocked, demanding answers right here and now.  
  
The male Alpha nodded, "He always drank water. Kuron and I used to give him some food in the past but he would always refuse it." Shiro folded his arms, "Starving for a week isn't good for his health. He's already thin as is."  
  
"Damn right it's not!" Lance couldn't believe this! He understood that every Omega had their way of dealing with Heats but not eating anything!? That is _definitely_  not healthy! Especially when in Heat! Did nobody teach Keith how to handle a Heat?  
  
Lance suddenly realised that he may be onto something. Keith admitted that he never spoke to a fellow Omega before him, except for maybe the Testers at the company, but those didn't count because all they would talk about were the products. But even then Lance doubted Keith would be a social bird going around and talking to the Testers on his own free will.  
  
Damn... Keith doesn't know how to properly handle Heats. Does he? He's a doctor so one would assume he knows.... _right_?  
  
"I have to check on him before things get ugly." Lance stood up from his seat, taking the crutches in hand. "I need to tell him a couple of things before the day ends."  
  
"I'm not sure if Keith wants the company right now. He told me to leave as soon as we got into his bedroom." Shiro scratched the back of his neck, still worried that his brother will be spending the Heat alone. He knows that Heats are embarrassing but it was still something Keith will have to suffer though alone. He didn't want his brother to fight this battle by himself... It left the Alpha conflicted.  
  
"I won't go into the room. I just need to let him know that there's help if he needs it." The brunette began making his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Damn... Stairs are going to be a problem.  
  
"Do you need help Lance?" Shiro peeked from the kitchen, the kind soul he was.  
  
"No thanks. I can handle this." Stairs were a formidable foe but in the prospect of protecting his princess, there's nothing that could stop him.

 

* * *

 

Hot.  
  
Keith felt warm all over, rolling inside his nest. Nests were supposed to make Omega feel safe, but while it did it's job right, it made Keith all the more warm. The blankets were soft to the touch, but combined with the clothes he was still wearing? It was a sauna.  
  
Should he take off his shirt? He still had to eat something before the real thing takes over tomorrow, which meant that people would be coming inside his room. And he definitely doesn't want them to see him naked, that would be one of the most embarrassing things that could ever happen to him. Not counting the speech of course.  
  
Damn but it was so hot... Surely taking off his shirt wouldn't hurt. And he did just that, taking it off before throwing it onto the ground beside him. He immediately felt the difference as his abused skin hit the blankets and pillows around him, relishing in the softness.  
  
At least his upper body didn't feel as warm now.  
  
A sudden knock pulled Keith out of his thoughts, looking out his nest at his door. Shit. He didn't want anyone to come in, unless it was the food. The less people come inside, the better for him.  
  
"Keith?" Lance's voice called from the other side of the door, making the pale Omega flinch. And he most definitely doesn't want to see Lance right about now. "I won't come in if you don't want me to. I just want to tell you a couple of things before tomorrow. Can you hear me?" He asked, not opening the door as promised.  
  
"What is it?" Keith raised his voice a bit so that Lance could hear him.  
  
The brunette took his time replying, leaving Keith waiting on the bed, "There are a couple of things I want to tell you, but first I'll start with the food. I know that every Omega has a different way of handling Heats, but I don't think starving for a whole week is healthy for you. You should eat at least a little something while you're in Heat."  
  
Lance cleared his throat here, "I know you won't be able to get out of bed or move around, but maybe we can put a mini fridge beside your bed or something with the food inside? All you'd have to do is reach inside and take it. That's what I usually do during Heats. Of course you have to drink as well, and storing water in the fridge will help keep it cool."  
  
It helps to cool the body when it's incredibly warm, "Also, I want you to know that I'm here if you need anything. I know that you probably don't want my help, but I'll be here if you need it. You don't even have to come out of your room, text me and I'll come right over."  
  
Lance leaned on the door, supporting himself with it, "I'm really worried so I'll be thinking about you for the whole week. Spending a Heat alone sucks, but at the same time I understand why you'd want to be by yourself. It's not only embarrassing, but it makes you feel all these kinds of different things that just _take over."_ The urge to mate is strong during Heats, so very demanding on the Omega that experience it.  
  
"There are a lot of ways to handle Heats. Not everything has to result in... sex. There are more ways to satisfy your needs so if things go south, just text me. I'll be right over to help you with anything you need." The brunette couldn't help but blush, "I know it doesn't help our unofficial boyfriend status but that's okay! Nothing will happen if you call me, I promise."  
  
Scratching his cheek, Lance looked away, "So yeah. Let me know if you need any help at any time."

Keith wasn't sure why Lance had decided to come to him like this. This wasn't, in any way, Keith's first Heat. He was more than aware of the things he could do to satisfy himself, having never spent a Heat with...a partner...before. That was half the reason he didn't want Shiro walking in, he didn't want to be caught doing stuff like that.  
  
"I'll be okay Lance." Keith promised. "This isn't my first Heat."  
  
Lance was quiet for a solid minute, and Keith wished he could see his face better to gauge his expression, but when he spoke again it was a quiet thing. "Shiro said you don't eat during your Heats. I...Keith...you know you can eat right?"  
  
"I know." Keith nodded, knows very well that Lance probably couldn't see it.  
  
If it was possible, Lance somehow got even more quiet. It took even longer for him to speak again this time, long enough to cause the pale Omega to squirm inside his skin. "Keith...is there a _reason_  you starve yourself?"

Fuck, was he mad?  
  
"I'll just throw it up." Keith mumbled lucidly. "I can't keep anything down when I'm like this. I learned that the hard way."  
  
"When?" Lance asked quickly, and Keith really did wish he could understand the tone in his voice.  
  
Flashes of his first Heat came to mind; of Ma and Pa, of beathings and dirty sheets, of vomit and itchy clothes. He didn't tell Lance these things, didn't have the energy to explain, so he hummed and turned on his side, facing away from Lance even when he couldn't see him. It wasn't something Lance could help with, it wasn’t something anyone could help with, bad first Heats just did things to Omegas. And Keith, he just couldn't deal with food, or touch, or dirty sheets. The very sight of food when he was like this was enough to make his stomach churn. He just...couldn't do it.  
  
"It's no big deal Lance." Keith promised. "You don't have to worry. I know how to take care of myself during a Heat."  
  
He really needed to get these pants off, he couldn't handle dress pants right now.  
  
"I can help you." Lance insisted, he didn't move to enter the nest, but he shifted a bit and Keith liked to imagine he would have reached for him if the circumstances were different. "I know it's a bit...early...but..."  
  
"Lance." Keith cut him off, because this _needed_  to be said before Lance somehow talked himself into something he was ready for or really comfortable with. "I'm going to go ahead and stop you there. I need you to listen right now; okay?"  
  
Lance paused for a bit. "...Okay..."  
  
"Lance." Keith started, trying to keep his voice firm even as the fire spread under his skin, but it probably sounded more breathy than anything else. "I really, _really_ , like you and I would love nothing more than to touch you right now...but I'm not ready to spend my Heat with you, or anyone, right now."  
  
"...What?"  
  
"Lance, I've never spent my Heat with _anyone_. I'm used to taking care of it myself." Keith explained. "And...I'm fine...I want....I'd rather...wait...for something like that."  
  
Keith coughed here. "I don't want to want to do something like this before we've really built something, if we build something, I know myself too well Lance. I can't...I can't _do_  friends with benefits or casual sex. I...I want to _know_  we're something if we do that. So, until we're...official...if we decide to be official...I'm going to spend my Heat alone."  
  
"Keith..." Lance's voice was small. "...you know I wasn't talking about...having sex, right?"  
  
"I know." Keith's fingers and toes curled into the soft blankets, gripping them tightly. "I'm talking about other things too. I don't want to spend it with someone yet. I'll take water, if you decide to bring it, but I'm just going to do things myself. It's not you, Lance, I'm just...not ready...not yet. Next Heat, if we're more by then, but not this one...not so soon."  
  
Lance was quiet again for a while before he responded again. "Alright."  
  
"Are you...upset?" Keith had to know, he _had_  to. "I don't want you to be upset because I have issues."

"What?" Lance's voice sounded confused, "Keith... I could never be upset about you feeling uncomfortable. There must be a reason you've decided to spend your Heat this way and I respect it. But more than anything, I'm really worried." The Heat will last an _entire_  week, and that's something that worried him further.  
  
"I'll respect your choice." He said firmly, "But in case you need anything, just remember that we're here to help. I'm right around the corner so if you call, I'll be here right away."  
  
Keith took note of Lance's voice, relieved that he understood and wouldn’t be coming inside. "Thanks." He said a bit louder so that Lance could hear him, although his drooling didn't help his cause of keeping his voice clear.  
  
"No problem." The brunette leaned away from the door now, hesitant but accepting. "I'll go check on your food then. I'm sure that Hunk and Shay are already here making it."  
  
"Okay." Keith nodded despite the fact that Lance couldn't see him. He already wished the Heat was over, and yet it was just the beginning.  
  
Lance slowly began making his way back downstairs, slow in his walk as he used the crutches to support himself. Would Keith really be alright? Spending a Heat alone was lonely and surely painful, especially when there wasn't anyone who could help him.  
  
Keith said that he'd spent most of his Heats alone so maybe it was alright? Then again, it didn't have to be Lance who could help him, but also Shiro and anyone else in the family. Someone familiar enough Keith would feel comfortable with, anyone at all.  
  
The brunette sighed, knowing that he was probably asking for too much. He knew how embarrassing the Heats were and that Keith would rather save his dignity than show that side of himself. He understood that.  
  
Without much of a choice, Lance went down into the kitchen to help with the food instead. That's all he could do to help Keith right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MsBluebell: These chapters are getting way too long. XD
> 
> BlueStarPaladin: I just want to clarify that Narti isn't completely blind. I feel that we might have mentioned that she is but no, she is semi-blind. Enough so that she can somehow see the screen of a computer. Also, if you're confused, they're all celebrating the release of an advanced version of the Heat Suppressant. The Heat Suppressant was first invented by Shiro long ago when he founded the company, so that there are no confusions there.
> 
> I really love that we included Sven, Kuron and then the Generals in our story as well. It's a lot of fun writing these characters and they make this fic so much better. Also, I'd like to apologise for not replying to your comments. I have like 50+ comments I need to reply and I just... *sighs* I'll get to them, I promise.
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter and... HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANCE!!! We made the chapter extra long just for your special day XD ALL LANCE STANS RISE WITH ME TO CELEBRATE OUR PRECIOUS BLUE BBY'S BIRTHDAY! I LOVE HIM SOOOO MUCH! <3
> 
> Chapter Betaed by the wonderfull SilviaMoon.
> 
> Tumblr:  
> MsBluebell: [msbluebell](http://msbluebell.tumblr.com/)  
> BlueStarPaladin: [starellas](https://starellas.tumblr.com/)


	12. Stuck In The Heat Of The Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Discussions of assault, slut shaming, sex work, child grooming, past sexual abuse, extreme self harm, past attempted suicide.
> 
> I just want to make it very clear that Star and I are NOT taking the issues addressed in this chapter lightly. The issues discussed in this chapter are a big source of trauma for both Lance and Keith and the two of us are approaching the elements of their backstories as respectfully and realistically as we can. We do not take the issues presented lightly and we will discuss and address them seriously

Lance was pretty sure he was dying...of boredom...  
  
Sure, his hip had been in agony for the last few days, but lying around in bed all day? That was too much! Sure, he could be a bit lazy sometimes, but he liked to move around and do stuff! He wanted to at least go out and go shopping or something, but noooo. Stupid Antok was prowling the door like a big brute, trapping the brunette in the guest bedroom he'd been set up in.

It didn't help that Keith was just a single room away, his scent so strong that Lance could occasionally get a whiff if he closed his eyes and concentrated hard enough. Which, okay, _what the fuck was Keith_  doing _in there_? Because, wow, that was kind of really, really, hot and ridiculous at the same time and now Lance was pretty worried because he was pretty sure Keith wasn't eating at all during all that. It wasn't helping his restlessness _at all_. Just the thought of the pale Omega in there all alone, starving, smelling like that...  
  
He'd tried to trick Antok into leaving him alone long enough to escape, but the guy was as stubborn as a bull. Every request Lance made just ended up with the guy using that earpiece to get someone else to do it. Nothing he tried worked, not fake bathroom trips, not fake promises that he wanted to masturbate, nothing. The big guy just stood there and nodded at every request, either picking the Omega up and taking him to the bathroom himself or standing right there. It was _infuriating._

Sure, people brought him stuff to do. Hunk, saviour and actual ray of sunshine he was, came by as often as he could with food. Sometimes Shay came with him too, not as often, but she always brought some books with her. She was so dang sweet about it too, he never had the heart to tell her he wasn't a big reader, especially not when he was so distracted by everything going on around him.

Allura came over sometimes, not as often as Hunk, because she was super busy, but Lance was glad to see her when she came. Her visits were usually brief, but that was more than fine with him.

Pidge was his most frequent visitor since she lived here and her normal partner-in-crime was currently occupied by what smelled like a hellish and intense Heat. Pidge came by and setup a game console in his room so they could destroy Mario Kart together, and brought a few handheld consoles as well for when she wasn't here, but that wasn't nearly as important as his never ending war against the cheating cheater known as The Green Knight.

At the moment Lance busied himself on training, playing Mario Kart on Nintendo Switch with the ultimate goal of beating Pidge. Practice makes perfect, right? But after about ten rounds of Mario Kart, Lance was done. He couldn't sit here and play all day. He was pretty sure his legs were going numb from the lack of use, and it was driving him crazy. He had to get out. Maybe hang out with Pidge? That sounded like a much better idea than being stuck up here alone without anyone to talk to.

Set in his resolve, Lance sat on the edge of his bed and grabbed his crutches, aiming for the door. He took in a deep breath as he moved his hand onto the handle, preparing himself for what was about to come. He had enough of Antok's bullshit, and if he thinks he can restrict his movement like this then he has another thing coming.

Nobody takes away Lance's freedom. _Nobody._

Opening the door, Lance's blue eyes immediately met Antok's own, staring holes into the guard.

"Antok." He hissed.

"Mr. McClain." The guard greeted back, the two facing one another in a challenge.

"I'm going to find Pidge. Let me though." He aimed to pass the guard but couldn't since the man moved to stand in his way.

"I'll inform her that you are looking for her." Antok reached to touch his earpiece, but not managing to reach due to Lance blocking the movement with one of the crutches.

"Oh no! No you won't." The brunette stressed, "I'm _going_  out of the room. I need some fresh air. If I stay inside any longer, I'm sure I'll suffocate."

"Then opening a window will be suff-"

"Ta! Ta ta ta ta! Nope! Not enough!" Lance interrupted the other, "You can't keep me locked in this room forever. I'm not a hostage here! I'm a guest! And I demand to move around wherever I want." He moved the crutch to point it at Antok's chest, "Not to mention that Keith's scent is driving me crazy. Do you want me to go mad? I know you can't smell it but I can! Not only are you keeping me locked inside, but you're also exposing me to Keith's sweet smell! I bet you don't even know to what sort of torture you're exposing me to."

That made Antok pause, seemingly in thought. Seriously, how does Keith ever recognise what these guys are feeling? Both Antok and Kolivan were men of few expressions. One could never tell what they were thinking about.

"Now then. I'm going to find Pi-"

"No." The guard said firmly.

"What? Okay! I've had enough! I'll sue! I'll sue you for... forceful kidnapping! Yeah!" Lance seriously had enough of this bullshit. He pointed his crutch towards Antok's face now, "I'll fight you if I have to. I can't stand this anymo-"  
  
"I'll let you go." Antok finally said, catching Lance's attention.

"You will?"  
  
"Yes. On the condition that you let me accompany you." Antok's words were blunt and to the point, making Lance hiss.

"Do whatever you want! I'm getting out of here!" The brunette took off as fast as he could, strolling down the hallways but making sure to evade Keith's room. Damn... The scent was really strong... It was making him feel all kinds of things, and that's why it was so dangerous. Some fresh air will do him good.

"Go away." Lance growled, turning around to spot Antok behind him. He swung his crutch, managing to hit the guard, but unluckily for him, it didn't have any effect.

Antok remained standing in place.

"I'm not a baby." Lance's growl was low, "I'm telling Shiro about this. I think I'm gonna go crazy at this rate."

Antok merely rolled his eyes, folding his arms but this time keeping some distance so as to not cause any distress to the Omega. Lance grumbled under his breath as he walked, more than dissatisfied. "Why can't Thace watch over me instead? Why is it always you? The universe must be against me, I can feel it."

"Thace currently has another task he was assigned to." Antok answered simply, Lance ignoring him.

Luckily for him, he finally saw the door to Pidge's room, quickening his pace. He needed company and air, and if he couldn't get them as soon as possible, he would surely suffocate.  
  
The Omega slammed open Pidge's door without knocking, making the Alpha girl jump in place. "Fuck you Lance! What the hell!" Pidge was seated in her chair, playing D&D on her desktop computer.  
  
"Good to see you too Pidge." The Omega snorted, closing the door before Antok could enter, "You have to help me. I can't stand this anymore Pidge. I'll die. I'll literally die if you don't help me."  
  
Sensing entertainment, Pidge turned in her seat, "And what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Get rid of Antok." Was his first demand, "Then get me outside. I need some fresh air. Keith's scent has been driving me _mad_  for days and I can't handle it anymore. I love his smell, don't take me wrong, but being constantly exposed to it while unable to reach and touch is torture. You gotta help me."  
  
The Alpha hummed, trying to think of what she could gain from it. Although there was one thing that was on her mind for a while now... "I thought you'd like smelling Keith's scent, so I don't see a problem with that."  
  
"Of course it's a problem!" Lance immediately shot back, "I can smell my boyfriend but I can't touch! It's agony!"  
  
"Boyfriend!?" Pidge quickly perked up, "He didn't tell me he confessed!" Damn! Okay, this hurt Pidge's feeling a little bit. Keith... that asshole.  
  
"Oh, yeah. We're unofficial boyfriends." Lance smiled while Pidge paused, realisation suddenly hitting her.  
  
"Unofficial?"  
  
"Yeah. We're trying it out." Lance said innocently, prompting Pidge to hit her forehead.

"Oh ye Gods! What have I done to get such dorks as my friends!? I'm baffled and conflicted at their stupidity!" Her voice was dramatic, although she really did mean what she said. How can the two of them be such dorks? They're disgustingly in love, and if they couldn't see that then... They're a helpless cause.

"Anyway!" Lance stressed, "Let's grab the Nintendo Switch and go to the garden. I _need_  the air."

"Only if you promise not to bolt." Pidge raised an eyebrow at him, standing up and brushing herself off, as if that would somehow help. Though she did rid herself of a few chips that must have gathered on her shirt while she was working in here. It occurs to Lance, in that one horrifying moment, that Keith may not be the biggest brute in this house at all. Which, okay, Kuron existed, but he didn't count! Kuron was Tarzaning it out in the wilds most of the time! Pidge was an actual human being who lived in a house and still somehow had the messiest room Lance had ever seen.

"I would never!" Lance response, offended by both the mess that is her room and the insinuation.

"Yes you would." Pidge doesn't even wait a second to respond. She points a finger accusingly at his nose. "Don't even lie to me about it."  
  
"Alas, ye of so little faith." Lance grumbles. "Keith would let me go without Antok."  
  
"Keith would stop you himself if you tried to make a run for it." Pidge's hands land on her hip, a small smirk twisting on her lips.  
  
"Let's just go." Lance huffs, done with this nonsense. He turns, working his crutches around, and starts down the familiar path towards the gardens. Pidge doesn't take long to follow him, only stopping to grab a laptop before darting after him, and Antok is only a step behind him.  
  
It takes a little longer to reach the garden than he would have liked, stupid crutches, but they do get there and settle under the gazebo, the shade doing a lot to protect their screens from the sun's glare. Antok places himself on a nearby bench, giving the two an illusion of privacy, but kept his eyes trained on them at all times. Not that he needed to, with the way the guards were prowling the lands it'd be impossible to escape anyway, and Lance _swore_  there were more of them than ever out. Probably trying to escape the smell of Keith's sweet, sweet, smell. He didn't care if it nonsense, that was his theory and he was sticking to it.  
  
Pidge plopped down next to him, sliding her laptop in the seat beside her for now, leaning over to stare at the screen. "Which course are you on?"  
  
"Rainbow Road." Lance answered, a little distracted as his eyes roamed the gardens now, making sure to take in the fresh hair while he could. It was a little cloudy right now, not the perfect outdoor weather at all, but better than being locked up inside.  
  
"That's fucking cliche." Pidge groaned. "At least pick the Haunted Mansion."  
  
"You  _would_  be a Luigi fan." Lance scoffed, rounding on the Alpha girl.

"Whatever." Pidge waved him away, "We'll see you run your mouth when I mop the floor with you for the nth time."

"You wish." Lance grumbled, pushing himself so that he was laying down on the bench, "I've been practicing while in confinement. Now it's time to show you the fruits of my training." He grinned, turning on the multiplayer mode while waiting for Pidge to connect.

The Alpa girl accepted the challenge, setting up the connection, "Treasure your confidence while you still can for I shall wipe it off your face in a minute." The screen of their devices showed the same menu, asking them which track they would like to use.

"Rainbow Road!"  
  
"Haunted Mansion!"  
  
The two looked at one another, eyes narrowed in a challenge.  
  
"Auto-selection then?" Lance proposed while Pidge nodded. She pressed the button, letting the game choose a random course.  
  
"Waluigi Pinball! I hate this damn course!" Lance sat up, staring holes into his screen. Now he was definitely going to lose! What injustice was this!?  
  
"Looks like the heavens aren't on your side today. But don't worry, for I The Green Knight, shall give you an opportunity to redeem yourself if you lose. And you _will_ lose." The Alpha grinned as the game now moved onto the characters. Lance chose Mario, as usual, while Pidge let the game choose a random character for her.  
  
Lance gave her the stink eye, knowing that she was showing off. "I can't wait to beat you Pidgeon. We'll see who'll be cocky then."

"Bring it loser." She accepted the challenge, and soon the game began.  
  
3...  
  
2...  
  
1...  
  
Go!  
  
Lance was holding his controls tightly in hand, shooting away from the rest of the racers at full speed. This course may be a literal nightmare, but as long as he stays in front of Pidge then he'll win. That was his strategy; not to let Pidge pass him by any means.  
  
"Haha! You're really desperate! Eat this!" The Alpha grinned, shooting a banana Lance's way. The tanned Omega yelped, trying to regain his footing.  
  
"Quiznak! But the race isn't over just yet!" Lance got his character moving again, aiming to pass Pidge or get an item to shoot at her. He did manage to get a mystery box, using three turtle shells he got as ammunition to shoot at the other. Ha! Shooting was his thing so he's got this!  
  
The brunette didn't waste to take aim, firing and managing to hit his target. "Yeah!"  
  
"Shit!" Pidge hissed, regaining control of her character as she raced behind Lance.  
  
"Suck it gremlin! I'm in it to win it!" Finally! There was hope Lance could win! Today would be the day he would finally beat Pidge! Today he- "Hey! That's cheating!" He yelled, watching as Pidge passed him using a rocket.  
  
"All is fair in love and Mario Kart!" Pidge's grin was wide, and since they already did two laps around the course, this was the deciding moment in the game. "I win!"  
  
"Noooooo!!!! Shit!" Lance yelled as Pidge's screen showed the words 'You Win' in big bold letters as if to mock him. Quiznaking perfect! And he worked so hard on training too! Not bothering to finish the game, Lance slumped down against the bench, feeling as worthless as ever. "But I trained so hard..."  
  
"At least finish the game idiot." Pidge took his console, driving his character to the finish line for him, all the while Lance stared at the top of the gazebo. Now that he was looking, he noticed some spiderwebs in there.  
  
Pidge's hazel eyes moved to look at Lance's figure, raising her brow at his blank face. Something was up, and it's been going on ever since Keith's Heat began. "No complaints?" The Alpha asked, touching Lance's forehead, "I don't think you have a fever."  
  
The tanned Omega sighed, waving her hand away, "I'm not sick but I'm not myself either. How can I be when I'm kept locked in a single room, taunted by Keith's smell while also missing home? Yeah, I have a lot on my mind. Also, I'm really bored, which means that my brain drifts to all the shit that happened recently and-"  
  
"Whoa!" Pidge held her hands up, "Okay, slow down lover boy." She tried to calm the other down, but that wasn't exactly her area of expertise. Still, she was willing to listen. "I can't help you with any of that. You know why we're all here like this. Just suck it up and accept it until Keith's Heat ends."  
  
"But that's the point!" Lance's blue eyes glanced over at the Alpha, sitting up now, "It's just... Really lonely without Keith, okay? The Gane mansion isn't the same without him, and sometimes I really feel like going back home. Sure Allura, Coran and Hunk gave me their clothes for the nest, but it's still not the same. I miss my bed and my pillows, and the glowing stars above my bed _and-"_ _  
  
_ _"Pfft!_ You have glowing stars on your ceiling? Like a baby?" Pidge's face turned smug, holding in her laughter.  
  
"Hey!" Lance's cheeks gained a tint of pink to them, "Why am I even telling you this!? See? I've been lead to insanity and that's why I'm blabbering about this without even realising it. Everything is making me anxious and I can't handle it. At least tell Shiro to get Antok off my ass. I'd feel much better if he does."  
  
"I don't think Shiro would agree to that."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Allura's orders. You know how smitten he is with her, so I doubt he would ignore her request like that." Pidge took her laptop in hand, beginning to type while Lance groaned loudly.  
  
"I swear I'm going to Wail if nothing changes. I'm desperate here Pidge! Help me out!" He pleaded, more than desperate.  
  
The Alpha hummed, thinking over the request while typing away, "Then why don't you change rooms? You said Keith's scent was bothering you so just find another one. As for Antok, my hands are tied. You'll have to ask Shiro."  
  
Lance folded his arms, grumbling. Why couldn't anyone understand how he felt? They were only making the situation worse for him. As if he's not feeling depressed enough about not being able to see Keith for a week. It's only been a few days... He whined, wishing for the Heat to be over.  
  
Shaking his head, Lance leaned closer towards the Alpha. "What're you doing?"  
  
"Trying to trace the hacker's path. I want to know how she managed to get in so that I can fix the hole in the software." Was Pidge's simple reply as she continued typing, never stopping.  
  
"Hmmm..." Lance hummed, already bored. He didn't feel like playing Mario Kart either. He would lose anyway... Everything was really dull all of a sudden. He didn't want to say it was because of Keith's absence but... it was probably because of Keith's absence. The Gane mansion was plain boring now.  
  
When will the Heat end again?  
  
The brunette leaned against the backrest, letting himself slide down the bench. "Nobody here understands me apart from Keith. I'm lonely Pidge. Help me."

"It's been a few days." Pidge doesn't bother looking up from her laptop. "Comfort yourself knowing that Keith's Heat can't _possibly_  last much longer. Then you can stop moping."  
  
"You're so insensitive!" Lance cried, pushing Pidge's shoulder a bit, causing the girl to grumble silently. He didn't care though, he was filled with righteousness. "I don't think any of you understand how upsetting this is for me. I miss home."  
  
"This is upsetting for _everyone_  Lance." Pidge sighed, fingers slowing ever slightly, but never stopping as she worked and reworked her software. "We're all just better at pretending we're composed at the moment."  
  
"You aren't sleeping in some strange house away from home with the smell of your boyfriend's Heat leaking through the walls." Lance pointed out, more than ready to argue. "Your argument is invalid."  
  
"Kuron has to sleep in the damn hospital." Pidge didn't bother looking up. "Surrounded by the smell of medication and bleach, only Sven for company most days, knowing his little brother is in Heat, not even allowed to go outside, and without any of the personal comforts or entertainment we have here. And even when he _does_  get released from the hospital he'll be forced to stay here until he recovers and can go home. You're not the one with the worst luck here; just change your damn room if Keith's scent is so bad."  
  
Well, damn, she had a point there.  
  
"Okay. Point." Lance admitted reluctantly. "But this still sucks. I just...miss Keith."  
  
"You can say you want things to go back to normal Lance." Pidge sighs, finally turning away from the laptop. She looks younger now, more open than she has in awhile. It suddenly hits Lance that this whole situation must be really awful for her too. Granted, awful in a different way than it was for Keith and himself, but she clearly hadn't been as unaffected and as strong as he'd thought. Her next words confirmed this, "I wish things were back to normal too."  
  
"Hey." Lance reaches out and pats her head. "It's alright. Like you said, Keith's Heat _has_ to be coming to an end soon."  
  
"It's not the Heat I'm worried about." Pidge denies. "Okay, well, yeah I miss him and wish this would just be over so I didn't have to worry about him being in pain and starving himself in there, but that's not _all_. I'm sick of this whole Lotor situation. And the stalker situation. And just...Alphas in general I guess. Keith and I haven't left the house together in a while."  
  
"You're not under house arrest like we are." Lance pointed out. "You can leave."  
  
"I'm under arrest by association." Pidge waved off. "I never leave the house without Matt or Keith, not if I can avoid it, I just don't enjoy it otherwise and would rather be home. Arresting Keith...it's kind of like arresting me too. Sure, I can leave, but it's only for business. All the fun stuff I do isn't a choice anymore."  
  
"At least you have a choice." Lance shrugs, and maybe he lets just a _little_  resentment bleed through, because he _wishes_  he could leave too. "Antok would probably suplex me if I tried to leave."  
  
"More like Allura would tie you to a tree." Pidge shrugged. "And...I really don't have a choice either..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lance raised an eyebrow at that, curious.  
  
"I mean..." Pidge tries to gesture with her hands, but she's not very good at communicating with them. "...it's kinda unspoken, but the understanding is that I won't leave either, not unless I'm working or doing something for the case. Normally that isn't the case, but this whole situation is fucked up...and we can't afford for _anything_  to go wrong. The media attention we've been getting...I'm in danger too now. Not the same way you are, but with reporters who would twist my words and such. I'm not as good at handling them as I pretend to be."

Lance...hadn't thought of that. "That...sucks."  
  
"I'm not as resentful as you or Keith." Pidge turns back towards her laptop, working again. "I like staying home...but...the fact that I can't leave actually bothers me a lot too. And the fact that the situation has _escalated_  to this point bothers me even more. But...I get why we have to do this...and that the whole thing will end faster if we just play along. So I'm trying not to say anything, but I can't wait for this to all be over."  
  
Lance winced at that. "But doesn't this all seem...claustrophobic? It's...really confining."  
  
"Yeah." Pidge nods. "It is, for all of us, and I know Shiro probably feels guilty as shit about it. But look at what's happened the last few weeks. The party was _heavily_  guarded and shit _still_  went down. Keith's bruised face is a trending topic, your injuries have become widely known, and that shaky footage of Antok beating the shit out of those protesters that they were streaming? Now it's one of the most viewed things on YouTube."  
  
"Hear that Antok?" Lance smirked, trying to lighten the sudden serious mood, looking over at the huge Beta instead. "You're internet famous now!"  
  
"Laugh all you want." Pidge smirks a little, playing along. "But people are starting to use him as an argument about the worth of Betas in society. He's a symbol of Beta strength now, and they're starting to push for equal rights."  
  
"What?" Lance turns on the Alpha girl. "Antok? A symbol for civil rights? How?!"  
  
"He's a Beta man." Pidge points towards the surprisingly relaxed Antok. "Who beat up an entire crowd of Alphas by himself, willingly put away his gun, and said some badass one-liners while doing so. People are starting to think that maybe, if he can do that, then what makes Alphas so superior to Betas? They're supposed to be stronger and more aggressive, and for the most part that's true, but it's not the _rule_  anymore."  
  
"Well dang." Lance blinks. "Who knew?"  
  
"People are starting to get on your side too, at least." Pidge shrugged. "Sure, there are a lot of assholes saying shit they shouldn't be, but you were _really fucking hurt_  in that video. It sucks, but it's at least helping your reputation. People are starting to think that an assault might have _actually_  taken place. Especially since some more keen eyed people noticed that _you're_  the one with the damaged gland while Lotor's been seen walking around just fine."  
  
"There's no way my reputation is clean though." Lance shook his head. He hasn't had internet access for a while, mostly because he hadn't thought to check it, too distracted by _Keith,_ but he just _knows_  it's probably bad. "I know scandals."  
  
"You're right." Pidge is gentle here. "You've got more people on your side, but they've...dug up some stuff."  
  
Oh _shit._

"What kind of stuff?" Lance _knows_  what she probably means, and he's dreading the answer, but he knows it's better to know for certain.

"Well..." She pushes her glasses up. "Just some...pictures..."

She gently closes her laptop and turns to face him, face sympathetic. "Lance, I don't want to ask. I _know_  stuff like this is awful and triggering for Omegas, so I'm not going to ask for a single damn thing. Just...I want you to know...and I know maybe I don't have a right to say this or tell you how to feel...but...you've got _nothing_  to be ashamed of. All that shit people say? That's just a bunch of fucking hypocrite fuck boys. You're not...you're not a _bad_  Omega or anything just because of that stuff."

Despite Pidge's words, he can't help the deep swell of _shame_  that fills him. This was the most horrible thing that could have happened to him. He thought...he thought he'd _escaped_  that. But now it has caught back up to him and lots of people _knew_  about it. It was _common_  knowledge now.  
  
He was starting to feel sick, the fresh air doing _nothing_  for him. He slammed a palm over his mouth, trying to hold back nonexistent bile. Oh god, what was he going to do? How was he ever going to go outside again? He couldn't. He just couldn't. Every Alpha out there knew now, and they'd _all_  think he was an open invitation now.  
  
Oh god, _what would Keith think_?  
  
His breath hitched at that, and tears may or may not have sprung to his eyes.  
_  
_ _What would Keith think_?  
  
He couldn't breathe.  
  
"Hey." Pidge reached over and grabbed his shoulder, shaking him a bit to try and pull him out of his toxic thoughts. "Lance? Lance! Imma need you to breath; okay?"  
  
Lance didn't answer her.  
  
Antok jumped up from his place on the bench across from them, rushing over to make sure nothing was wrong. Both his hands landed firmly on Lance's shoulders, and he forcibly straightened the tanned Omega out. "Mr. McClain. I need you to look at me."  
  
Lance's blue eyes landed on Antok's eyes.  
  
"Mr. McClain. I need you to carefully follow my instructions." Antok kept his voice firm, everything about him was always so tense, the guy never relaxed. Even now he was staring sternly into Lance's eyes. "You're having a panic attack and I need you to take deep breaths."  
  
Antok let out a series of deep inhales and exhales that Lance soon realized he was supposed to keep in time with. He did, for the most part, and kept up with the pattern until his lungs at least didn't feel like they were going to collapse anymore. He continued until he was a little more composed, and could go on without the forcefull inhales and exhales.  
  
Antok dropped his hands then.  
  
"Lance?" Pidge asked hesitantly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"No." Lance answered honestly.  
  
"Lance..." Pidge was more sure this time, but still a bit hesitant. "...do you...wanna talk about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You probably should." Pidge gave her honest opinion. "I'll respect it if you don't, but you probably should."  
  
"I don't want to."

"I know." Pidge doesn't touch him, because they're friends but they're not _that_  close, and it makes him miss Keith all that more because Keith _would_  have reached for his hand and squeezed it. "I'm just saying...you should...when you're ready. No one here is going to judge you; not me, not Shiro, not Matt, not Keith."  
  
"It's over." Lance leans forward a bit, his stomach churning. "It's _over._ He's gonna find out and wish he'd never _met_  me."  
  
"Hey!" Pidge was trying to be gentle, she really was, but the thing is she _wasn't_  a gentle person. And Lance may be having a breakdown right now, and she should probably hold it in, but Keith was her _best friend_  and she would move _heaven and earth_  to defend him. "If you really think that then you don't know or deserve Keith Kogane!"  
  
Lance flinched back, startled. "What?"  
  
"You think Keith is that kind of flake? " Pidge probably should calm down, but she was indignant, and wasn't the type to hold back. Especially since it seemed the gentle approach wasn't working here. Hunk was better at that stuff anyway. "That he would just...what? Up and drop you over bullshit like this? After all that shit that boy has been through with you? No sir!"  
  
"Pidge?" Lance tries, taken aback by the girl's temper.  
  
"You." Pidge points a finger at the tanned Omega accusingly. "I don't know _what kind of asshole Omega you've met_ , actually scratch that, it's always Alphas, but you need to realize that Keith is a better human being than that. And he wouldn't have bothered with you if he hadn't thought you were a good human being too! I'm sick of this self-loathing, pinning, bullshit you two have going on!"  
  
Pidge froze, seeming to realize what she'd just done.  
  
The three of them were all frozen for a good long time, right there under the gazebo, eyes darting and no words passing between them. The air was electric, tense, and no one was sure what to do. Even Antok seemed to be caught under the paralzying atmosphere, uncertain what to do under the weight of what'd just happened.  
  
"Oh my god." Pidge was the one to break the silence that had fallen between them, grasping and dropping her hands. "Lance, _I'm so fucking sorry_."  
  
"Pidge..." Lance tries. "...it's okay."  
  
"No. It's _not okay."_ Pidge pulls at her own hair a bit, panicked now. " _I basically just told you to get over trauma_."  
  
"No! Pidge! No!" Lance waved his hands rapidly. "You didn't do that at all. Actually...I think I kinda needed to hear it put like that."  
  
"No. It's not okay." Pidge continues pulling at her hair, and Lance is starting to realize that _everyone in this damn house_  probably has _terrible_  coping habits. "There's so excuse for what I just did. I'm _so sorry_."  
  
"Pidge, wait, no." Lance grabs her wrist and tries to gently tug her hands away from her hair. "Pidge. Listen."  
  
Pidge pauses for a moment, hands loosening just enough for Lance to get her hands out of her hair.  
  
"Thank you." Lance says it, and he means it. "I'm used to Allura, and Coran, and Hunk...I'm used to them treating it with kid's gloves. It's...nice...that someone is telling me to get my shit together."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No. Pidge, listen." Lance holds up a hand. "Tough love is different from just telling someone to get over it. Yeah, too much doesn't help. But too much cuddling doesn't help either. I have enough cuddling to last me for years...and...I guess I needed to hear something like what you just said. You're right, I _shouldn't_  just assume Keith's going to drop me, he's not that kind of guy, but..."  
  
Lance turns his eyes up to stare at the cobwebs. "...I guess I just keep thinking that...and I just...I don't...  
  
"If you want tough love." Pidge cuts him off, shaking her head and composing herself. "Then here it is. You're not a bad Omega just because your head wants to tell you so, Keith isn't an asshole and won't think that way so try and remind yourself of that. I know you can't stop your thoughts, but you need to try. No one here is going to judge you for something millions of people do just because you happen to be an Omega."  
  
"That's it." Pidge shrugs. "That's what I got for right now."  
  
Lance shakes his head. "Is it weird...that that makes me feel better than Hunk's reassurances ever have?"  
  
"We all have our ways of coping." Pidge shrugs.  
  
"Weird."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you doing alright?" Lance asks, and he's not really over it, not yet, but he's somehow...better...than he was. "Being stuck in this house is clearly affecting you more than we thought."  
  
"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you and Keith." Pidge shrugs again. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"No." Lance shrugs.  
  
"As long as you're honest about it." Pidge turns away.  
  
"Are _you_  really alright?" Lance leans over. "Or were you lying?"  
  
"I was lying." Pidge opens her laptop and types away at the keyboard. "And I'll keep lying until Lotor is behind bars."  
  
"Fuck that asshole." Lance nods.  
  
"With a poker." Pidge nods.  
  
"What to play more Mario?"  
  
"I'd rather play Splatoon." Pidge turns away from her work. "Set up Splatoon. I'll kick your ass there too."

"I'll be the one kicking your ass this time." Lance pulled a smile, even though he wasn't really feeling it. He was a good actor, so he thought that Pidge and Antok wouldn't notice. The revelation about the... photos... hit him hard. He still thought about it, the notion lingering within his mind as he played. He couldn't stop the slight shake in his hand as he held the device, trying to hide it with smiles and competitiveness.

He needed to hear Pidge's words, and they did help him, but it still didn't mean that the fear would go away. Pidge was great in her confidence, fully convinced that Keith would accept him even despite his past but... Would he?

Keith had his own share of traumatic pasts, and Lance did think that the fellow Omega would understand. But then again, when it comes to what Lance did, could that really be overlooked? His dark past wasn't something he was proud of and tried to hide it the best he could, but now it all went down the drain.

 _Everyone knew_. And that's what made his hands shake again before he tried to push it down and hide it.

Everyone knew.

"Ha! Suck it loser!" Pidge cheered as she managed to hit him with a gun, the brunette screeching as she did.

"Not so fast!" He fired back, trying to shoot her down with his sharp aim.

The sudden mention of his past awoke some of the emotions he managed to push down long ago, now resurfacing in wake of their discovery. He wanted to be alone for a bit.

"Quiznak!" Lance yelled as Pidge shot at him, grinning in victory. That would settle it, Pidge is officially the unbeatable master at video games. But someday he'll definitely beat her, "I hate you."

"Of course you do, because you're a sore loser." The Alpha girl taunted, victoriously showing the brunette her screen. "See this? It means I won."

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" Lance waved her off, grumbling to himself. "You may have won this round but I'll win the next battle."

"Suit yourself." Pidge grinned, stretching her arms up. It was fun, she had to admit. Although being the indoor gremlin she is, the sun did bother her a little bit. "Should we head back inside now? Or do you want to stay here longer?"

Lance reached out for the crutches, taking them in hand, "I need some ice cream anyway. Let's head back in."

"I could use some ice cream as well. We're going in." Pidge agreed, gathering her laptop and consoles before the two made their way back inside. They went straight into the kitchen and the freezer, taking out the many flavours of ice creams that were inside.

"Which one do you want?" Pidge took out a chocolate one for herself, placing it into a bowl.

"Do you have dulce de leche?" Lance asked curiously, peeking in.

"Hmmm... Let me see..." Pidge searched and luckily, she did find the flavour. "Give it to you to find the most complicated flavour ever."

"Hey!" Lance lightly hit her with his crutch, "Sorry for not being plain Pidgeon. I have specific tastes."

The Alpha girl rolled her eyes, placing the ice cream into a bowl before giving it to Lance. What could they do now? "Anything you wanna do?" She asked instead, playing it safe.

The brunette hummed, buying his time to make it look like he was thinking it over. "I'll go find a new bedroom to stay in before Keith's Heat ends. But maybe that would be pointless now? Today is Thursday and Heats usually end around this time." He should have moved as soon as Keith's Heat began.

"Yeah, it would be a bit pointless." Pidge agreed, "He'll either come out tonight or tomorrow morning. Who knows?" She shrugged, not knowing. But as soon as Keith does come out, he'll surely be bombarded by Shiro and the many foods his brother will try to shove into his mouth. _Oh,_ brotherly love.

That was a tough choice. Lance wanted to be alone but he also didn't want to inhale Keith's scent. At least until the Heat ended and he could actually reach out and touch the mullet. "Let's watch a movie." He could handle that. Maybe doze off while watching it.

"Alright." Pidge shrugged, she wasn't exactly _happy_  with the choice, because contrary to what Lance seemed to think she wasn't fucking stupid and neither was Antok. Video games, at least, forced you to stay active and actively engage in what you were doing. It was _better_  at distraction than movies, even if it was evident that didn't work. She wasn't better either, not really, she wasn't as bad off as Lance right now, not having had something so personal revealed on the internet, but she wasn't _better._ "But _I'm_ picking the movie."

Neither she nor Antok were equipped to deal with this shit.  
  
And, frankly, she didn't want to. Call her selfish, but she had her own shit to deal with too, and she couldn't help someone who didn't want to be helped right now. Okay, maybe she was lying to herself again, because apathy and repression were _her_  methods of coping. And she knew even before the thought finished forming that she would try to help, just in small ways. She wasn't Hunk, she couldn't devote all that time to trying to ease the tension out of the air with words and gentle reassurance. She could only act by her own nature.  
  
"No way Pidgeon!" Lance pointed accusingly, and arguments were good because for a split second he would look like the world hadn't eaten his puppy again. And, honestly, who the fuck ever thought Lance was a good actor? She wonders if Allura is really that bad at noticing this shit, or if, like Pidge herself, she chose to play along.  
  
Pidge was a logical human being, despite how she sometimes acted, so maybe she just caught these things faster. "You'll pick something dumb, McClain, I know it. I want a action movie."  
  
Lance audibly whined. "But Pidggggeeee action is nice and all, but think of all the other possibilities."  
  
"No." Pidge shook her head. "I want a good old fashion action movie with no forced romance or stupid over complicated plots. I want something where I can focus on the sweet satisfaction of someone punching someone else in the face...especially if those punches happen to come from robots...and the ones getting punched are monsters."  
  
"Pacific Rim?" Lance asked with a quirked eyebrow.  
  
"Good suggestion Lance." Pidge nodded. "I love your taste in movies."  
  
She'd have to keep an open commentary during the movie to keep him from dozing off and getting lost in his own thoughts and self-loathing, and wasn't that just such a Keith way of doing things? She knew it wasn't much, but it was all she had, and it would hopefully keep her from falling into the same dark places. She wasn't kidding about feeling the pressure of everything building up, and reporters followed her whenever she stepped out of the gate, and it sometimes felt like Keith and Lance's fate was all in her hands...  
  
It wasn't though, she knew that well enough.  
  
She played Pacific Rim on the Holoscreen, hoping a good action would lift her spirits. Robots always made her feel better, especially when they were giant and punched monsters, and the concept of Drifting was cool. She used to think that she and Keith would _absolutely_  be Drift compatible. Though, now that she sat down and thought about it logically, and expanded her social circle, she realized they would never be a perfect pair. They'd be a back up pair at best, teamed up if both their partners were down. Now she felt like her personality was better suited to work with Hunk.  
  
Lance and Keith would probably be Drift Compatible, those romantic fuckers. She couldn't _believe_  how stupid they were. 'Unofficial' and 'trying it out' her ass. They were disgustingly in love. Ridiculously in love. And, yeah, it was good they weren't rushing shit, and it had only been a few weeks, but _damn._ It wasn't like they were getting married. Had they even kissed yet? How many times?  
  
She didn't want to think about this. It was fucking _stupid_  and Keith’s love life wasn't something she was interested in outside of making sure he actually _had_  one and was happy.  
  
The movie was starting up now. Antok had decided to set himself at the doorway and linger there in case Lance decided to bolt, which would be fucking stupid of the Omega, because there was no way he'd be able to make it anywhere without ruining that hip. But Lance could be stupid about things like that sometimes.  
  
"I love this movie." Pidge started out her running commentary, physically stopping herself from asking what she wanted.  
  
"I think this is a stupid movie." Lance crossed his arms, pouting, just to be an asshole.  
  
That's it...no one disses Pacific Rim around her!  
  
"So..." She asks, purposely smirking in a way that made her look like an asshole. "...how many times have you and Keith secretly kissed since you started dating?"

The brunette choked on his ice-cream, hitting his chest to swallow it properly. What the!? Why was Pidge suddenly asking about this? Probably to tease him, there was no other purpose. She's a gremlin like that, seeking nothing but amusement. It fit perfectly well with the image of a goblin looking for little pieces of shiny items, but instead Pidge was looking for entertainment.

Damn it Pidge.

"W-Why are you asking?" Lance tried to compose himself, focusing solely on the topic at hand now. He had to handle this in a way that wouldn't embarrass both him and Keith. Pidge has a network of information at her disposal as well so even saying something suggestive will damage them.

Shit.

"I was just curious. Sure, you guys give off the lovely dovely vibe around you but I can't see it in your actions. This leads me to believe that you do the touching in private so spill or I'll investigate it further myself." She teased and yet her tone suggested that she would do it. This put Lance in a tough spot.

"We kissed." Lance admitted, cheeks going red, "Once."

"Knew it!" Pidge's grin widened, but while she was happy to know that the dorks did take the first step, that didn't mean that she was satisfied with the second answer. "But what do you mean once?"

Lance looked away, feeling the blush on his face, "Just as I said. We kissed once."

Pidge honestly had to hold herself back from slapping her hand against her forehead, "When?"

"After... the assault." Lance revealed, Pidge raising a brow. But then when...

"When did you guys decide to make this a thing? I mean, trying it out." She decided to play along with this game, lowering herself to their level to carry on the conversation.

Lance's blue eyes drifted back toward her, taking in a deep breath before answering, "On the day we got the texts."

So that was on the day Keith confessed to her that, yes, he did have a crush on Lance. That dork must have took her advice and confessed on the same day. Damn... Okay, she was kind of proud. She was expecting Keith to at least invite Lance on a date or something innocent like that but no! Her best friend took the bullet and outright confessed, and she couldn't be any more proud of him than she was now.

"But you know it's been a while since that happened, right? And you just kissed once? That's pitiful." She teased, her grin ever wide.

"W-We're taking our time!" Lance defended, leaning forward towards her, "I don't want to do anything that makes Keith uncomfortable and I definitely don't want to mess this up. I care about this relationship so I'm being careful with it. Not to mention that a lot of things have been happening so there wasn't time for us to do anything. It'll come naturally Pidgeon. You can't force things like this." The brunette presented his case, leaning against the couch.

"True... And I respect that." Pidge agreed, "But I still think you guys should be more adventurous. You're not getting married or anything."

"We might!" Lance shot up, "You _never_  know Pidge. That's the one thing I learned in my quest for love. So far I've been searching for a lot of fish in the sea, and trust me, there are a lot of seas and even more fish to explore, but everyone is different. Sometimes what you're looking for may turn out to be completely different too and I just... I don't know. Keith and I didn't think about it much and decided to try it. But what if we decide to go deeper? How would it work out? We're both Omega."

"Stop right there!" The Alpha held her hand up, successfully stopping the brunette from saying anything else, "It doesn't matter if you're both Omega. As long as the feelings are there, that's all that matters." She felt a wave of deja vu, one she experienced with Keith when she found out he had a crush.

"I know, and I agree, but things aren't as simple. It's easy to say it, but completely another thing to experience it. I'm being realistic here Pidge. Nobody will approve of us and that bothers me. What if they think differently of Keith when they find out that his partner is an Omega? He spent so many years building his public image and reputation, and so much work went into it, just for me to come and destroy everything? I don't think so."

Pidge took note of his words, and Lance did have a point. Still... She didn't want that to be a reason why the two dorks decided not to pursue this relationship because there is definitely love here. "I know it's none of my business but I think you should ignore that for now. Focus on yourselves and once you establish what you feel towards one another exactly, then worry about all the other bullshit. But don't let that stop you from trying it out."

The tanned Omega nodded, "And that's what we're doing." And it wasn't like Lotor and the texts were making it any easier for them. Not mentioning everything else that happened as well.

How did they get back to such a heavy topic again?

"Are we watching the movie or will you try to pry more information out of me? Because my lips are sealed Pidgeon." Lance pointed his spoon towards her, "But what I want to know is how Keith is doing. I know you've been getting him water. Is he okay? Well... I know he's not okay, but he's starving himself and doing all that stuff while on an empty stomach." Lance thought about that the entire week and did receive regular updates from Pidge, but there was never enough of those.

"Are you sure he's drinking the water? What if he's dehydrated?" So many things could go wrong that it was hard not to worry, "Give me today's report."

"Ugh." Pidge groaned, leaning back and turning her head towards the screen. She made a miscalculation, but at least Lance wasn't worrying about the damn picture anymore. Though, now he was getting worse and worrying about Keith and pestering _her_  now. She _really didn't_  want to think of what Keith was doing in that room right now. She didn't _see things_ , but she smelt and heard them. Keith was lucid, for the most part, but that didn't stop the horrible things she'd been indirectly witness to. "I don't want to _think_  about it."

"Is he okay?" Lance leaned in, desperate for news. "Come on Pidge! I need to know! Is he dying in there!"  
  
"He's hydrated." Pidge crossed her arms, trying to erase the memory of her best friend's pleasured moans. Those awful sounds would _haunt_  her for the rest of her days. "And last I saw him he wasn't dying, he just sounded like it."  
  
"What's tha-" Lance started, but seemed to process just _what_  her words were supposed to mean before the sentence was fully out. His _whole face_  suddenly went beet red and his jaw went slack before forcibly closing itself. His eyes were blown so wide that it was almost comical, and she swears to _God_  that his hairs stood on end. He looked like he swallowed a lemon, the way he was trying to hide his emotions.  
  
"O-okay." Lance choked out, turning away to force himself to face the screen, the movie hadn't gotten to the giant robot fights yet if someone excluded the opening scene. Which was good because that meant Pidge wasn't missing any of the fights she wanted to desperately see right now.  
  
Pidge decided to have mercy on the guy. "Don't worry, they're not the painful-and-wish-I-was-dead kind. It's the totally-blissed-out kind."  
  
Did she say mercy? No, she was still mad about the fact _she_ was the one who had to witness all this...and about the Pacific Rim comment.  
  
That response succeeded in turning him even _redder_  and he ended up leaning forward a bit to try and hide his face in his hands. Pidge took in this glorious, embarrassed, sight before throwing a quick look over to Antok, who was purposely looking anywhere but them and so obviously trying _not_  to hear this that it hurt. It was glorious, it was all glorious, and she could only bask in the beauty that was their embarrassment. She probably shouldn't talk about Keith's Heat-driven sexual adventures to his boyfriend in front of one of the twenty-plus people who had firmly cemented themselves in the 'fathering-the-shit-out-of-this-boy' category, but it was just _too good an opportunity_  to pass up.  
  
"I mean..." She keeps her face frustrated, and she needs to actually vent here so they don't suspect she's doing this on purpose, they'll be less likely to get pissed if she's just venting afterall. "...who wants to walk in on their best friend like that? I mean, I know I can't see _everything,_ but human eyes are / _naturally_  drawn towards movement and I can't _help_  that they automatically landed on one of the peek-holes in the nest! I saw things, Lance, things I never wanted to see. And don't think I didn't know the sounds of gears turning! How the /hell/ did he even hide buying a-"  
  
"Stooooop." Lance groaned, face still buried in his hands. He was still red, from what she could see, even redder than before actually. He looked like he was going to _die._ Or at least pass out from blood loss. A quick look at Antok showed that the poor man was white as a sheet and gripping the door frame so hard it was cracking. She honestly couldn't decide which reaction was better. Though Lance's clear inability to handle the information presented was fun. "Please, Pidgeon, have mercy."  
  
"What are you talking about?" She quirks a brow, knowing _damn well_  what he means, but also acknowledging that she's an asshole and thus can do this. "I'm the one who should get mercy! I'm the victim here! I had to _see_ _things I can never unsee_. Shiro should be working on a safe alternative to Brain Bleach rather than Alpha Deaggression pills."  
  
"I _hate_  you." Lance groaned.  
  
"I hate that I know my best friend has stuck his fingers up his own ass." Pidge shrugs. "But we have to deal with that shit sometimes."  
  
Lance's next reaction was _beautiful._

The brunette's face was tomato red, as crimson as Pidge had ever seen someone blush. This was it. She broke him.

"I'm bailing." Lance panicky reached out for his crutches, standing up to attempt an escape. Although since he announced it, Antok was already alerted. As he made his way towards the door, Antok stood unmoved.

"Move! This is an emergency!" He insisted, face still red as he tried to fight the damned blush.

"I wouldn't advise you to move so quickly in your wounded state." The guard said, trying to push down the embarrassment himself.

"Move! My sanity is on the line here!" Lance continued to urge, reaching the point where he aimed one of his crutches at Antok, throwing it at him. Pidge all the while took pleasure in the sight, grinning as she watched from the couch. But since Lance threw one of the crutches, he lost balance. Luckily Antok caught him, holding him in his arms now.

"Kill me."

"I can't do that Mr. McClain. My job is to protect, not kill." The guard said simply, walking back towards the couch. Damn it! Why couldn't the blush just fade? Shit! What's worse is that now he's having all kinds of different ideas as to what Keith was doing. It _did_  things to him. A LOT of many different things.

"That's low Lance. Trying to escape while the movie just began? Coward."

"Hey! I'm no coward! You're the brute here trying to amuse yourself with other people's embarrassment and pain! I hate you Pidge! You're the worst evil that has EVER walked the Earth!" He was so embarrassed he could die. And the thoughts of Keith... doing stuff... didn't help him at all.

The Alpha's grin grew ever wider, Antok placing Lance back down onto the couch. "I'm hurt but I have a way to make it up to you." Pidge offered, catching Lance's attention.  
  
"How?" The brunette asked curiously.

"Well... I might or might not have heard Keith say your name-" She couldn't finish her sentence as Lance's upper part of the body fell against the couch, the Omega lying motionlessly on the furniture.  
  
Antok moved quickly to make sure nothing serious happened. "He had taken a critical blow." The guard noted, "He'll recover in a minute."

"Damn." Pidge whistled, poking the unconscious body next to her. He was really knocked out cold, and she was mixed on whether this was a good thing or not. At least he wasn't wallowing in toxic thoughts now though, but now he was going to go around all day with that knowledge...if he woke up. "I didn't even tell him about the fucking machine Keith had set up."

"Ms. Holt." Antok choffed into his fist. "That was not information I needed to be made aware of."

"I didn't need to know it either." Pidge grumbled, crossing her arms and turning back towards the movie, the horrible flashbacks of her best friend groaning out Lance's name and the whirling pedals of the machine forever burned into her retinas. "No wonder he didn't want Shiro in there. When did he _get_  one of those? How did he _buy_  it?"  
  
Antok looked like he was in actual, physical, pain.  
  
"I'm sorry." And for one, Pidge really was, but now that she _knew_  she just could _not_  unsee it. "I just don't _get_  it. Sex is gross as it is, but now I know dark things."  
  
"Dark things you need not share."  
  
"Hey." She waves a hand over towards Lance's still knocked out form. "I just made your job easier."  
  
"I don't think Mr. Kogane would appreciate you spreading this knowledge." Antok informed her warily.  
  
"I'm only telling his boyfriend." Pidge shrugged. "With any luck then they'll be sharing that themselves soon and I can stop having to be the one trying to shove water in Keith's face during Heats."  
  
Antok growled, seeming displeased by the idea.  
  
"If they continue to stay healthy and spend time together their Heats will begin to line up." Antok pointed out carefully. "As tends to happen with Omegas."  
  
"Shit." Pidge cursed. "I'm not going to shove water down their throats while they're _both_  doing that. I refuse, and Keith likes to change his blankets during Heats too. I've already seen too much. End me Antok."  
  
"I would be fired Ms. Holt."  
  
"Coward."

"Hmm... No... Cowa..." Lance mumbled, slowly coming back to consciousness. He blinked a couple of times to clear his vision, sitting up while scratching the back of his head. As soon as his blue eyes landed on Pidge, they narrowed, "I _hate_  you."  
  
"Awww... I love you too Lance." The Alpha girl cooed, watching the other in amusement.  
  
"I really hope Keith comes out today. This anxiety isn't good for me." The brunette complained, reaching out to take his forgotten bowl of ice-cream. Shit. Most of it already melted.  
  
"For my sanity, I hope so as well." Pidge agreed, nodding while taking her own bowl in hand. Fuck. She hated melted ice-cream.  
  
Antok made sure Lance was okay before standing up, reaching to touch his earpiece. "I've been informed that Mr. Garrett is at the front gates. He'll be here shortly."  
  
"Hunk!?" Lance immediately perked up, "My solace! He's come to save me from the evil of The Green Knight!" Lance took the crutches in hand, movie forgotten as he headed out to the front door.  
  
'Hey! What about the movie?" Pidge called behind him.  
  
"Hunk takes priority!"

The Alpha girl grumbled, pausing the holoscreen as she followed Lance out to the entrance door. Maybe Hunk brought some more of his freshly baked cakes and pies. Oh... If only Keith knew what he was missing out on... Every other day the Beta would stop by, bringing all sorts of _goods_  to the table. Even Pidge had to admit that she had fallen, but she would never say it out loud. That would be a hit to her pride.

"Hunk!" Lance called out as the Beta got out of his car, smiling widely with a wave, "Hey Lance! Doing good bud?"

"Good? You mean terrible! I'm suffering and I need your help _pronto_  Hunk! I hope you bought a piece of the fruit cake or our friendship is over." The tanned Omega could already feel drool falling down his mouth.

"Of course I did." Hunk took out three boxes before closing the door of his car. He walked up to the two, his smile beaming like the sun. 'Hey Pidge, I brought a Cheesecake for you too."  
  
The sound of that enticed her, "Get in! Quick!"  
  
"Whoa! Slow down! I'm coming!" Hunk complained as Pidge pushed him forward, the brunette just behind them.  
  
"Hey! Don't steal my fruit cake!" Lance followed quick, struggling to keep up with the crutches. The three disappeared around the corner swiftly, leaving Antok to close the door and then join them again. Jeez...  
  
"Here it is!" Hunk placed the three boxes he was carrying down on the counter of the kitchen, opening them to reveal the treasure inside. Lance and Pidge's eyes only shone in delight, not wasting any time to reach down and take the delicates for themselves.  
  
"I'm in heaven." Lance moaned, Pidge soon joining him.  
  
"Thank you god for the wonderful gift you've given us!"  
  
The two held onto their cakes as if they were sacred, although while they held it with great care, they were eating like pigs. No spoons or forks, nothing. The heathens!  
  
Hunk sighed, turning around to look at the stairs that led upstairs. "Is Keith out yet? I brought an apple pie as soon as Lance told me that he could be coming out today. If not then I could leave it but then it won't be as fresh." Keith was starving himself, which meant that it was Hunk's duty to feed the poor Omega that was now stuck in his cave.

Lance's face turned red near instantly and he made a sound not unlike a dying animal. Hunk blinked a bit, startled, and looked over towards Pidge. "What did you do?"

"Why do you automatically assume I did something?" Pidge grumbled, not stopping her rapid consumption of her cake.  
  
Hunk gave her a flat look.  
  
"I just told him Keith was doing fine," Pidge assured. "All things considered anyway. You know how hard Heats are."  
  
There was a purposeful double meaning there, one that Hunk didn't catch, bless him. Lance and Antok, however, had been present for the last conversation. Lance audibly groaned and hid his red face in his hands again. Antok, meanwhile, looked away and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, clearly wishing he were anywhere else right now.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Hunk nodded sympathetically. "And it's probably worse for poor Keith, starving himself and whatnot, I wish there was something I could do to help."  
  
Lance _choked._  
  
Oh, this was _beautiful._ _  
  
_ _"You_ okay there buddy?" Hunk turned to Lance, patting the tanned Omega on the back until he stopped gagging.  
  
"Huuuuuuunk." Lance whined, grapping Hunk's shoulders and shaking him a bit. "Don't _say_  things like that!"  
  
Hunk raised a brow. "Like what?"  
  
Lance waved a hand towards Pidge, as if that would somehow convey his message. "Like...like...that!"  
  
Hunk wasn't any less confused.  
  
"He's worried about Keith." Pidge supplied, only half truthfully, her mind already reeling in more ideas. "He really wishes he could help too."  
  
Lance looked ready to _die._ _  
  
_ _"Awwww,_ it's okay buddy!" Hunk pat Lance gently on the back. "I'm sure Keith will be out real soon! Then you and I can grab him up and take care of him! I'll make sure he's nice and fed!"  
  
Scratch that, _now_  Lance looked ready to die. Antok, himself, looked like he long ascended to a higher plane of existence; leaving behind his petty mortal shell and escaping from the bullshit he was forced to endure right now. And poor Hunk, sweet, innocent Hunk. He had no idea what he had just done. Pidge couldn't help it, she burst out laughing, unable to take anymore and letting her face hit the table; balling up her fist and repeatedly slamming it onto the table surface. She couldn't breathe, oh god, she couldn't breathe. There were tears in her eyes. Oh, the sheer beauty.  
  
"Hunk." Pidge gasped between her unending laughter. "You _beautiful_  creature."

The Beta raised a suspecting brow, "What's up with you two?" Something was definitely going on here that he didn't know about. He decided to ignore it in the spirit of helping Keith. Hunk set out to place the pale Omega's pie on the counter, all packaged and ready should Keith come out. He made sure to put foil on top of the pastry, trying to keep it warm for as long as possible.  
  
"Come here Hunk. I think we're both in need of a bear hug." Lance extended his arms, waiting for the Beta to comply. He could really use a Hunk hug right about now, especially after all the news he'd received today.  
  
"Huh? S-Sure..." Hunk complied,  reaching out to hug his best friend in total bafflement. "Did something happen? Are you okay bud?"  
  
"I'm fine." Lance quickly shot up, "Can't a guy get a hug from his best friend just for the sake of it? Plus, we both need to defend ourselves from Pidge's evil. I knew she was a villain before but _never_  did I know that she was _this_  evil. My eyes have been opened."  
  
The Alpha hummed, contently finding another piece of cheesecake before taking it out of its box, "What are you trying to say Lance? That I'm a bad friend? How cruel..." She tried to make a puppy face but that damn well wouldn't work on someone like Lance! Oh no!

"I don't believe those eyes for a second. Suck it Pidge, now I know who you really are." Lance let go of the Beta, turning his attention back onto his precious cake. Good thing he and Pidge didn't have the same tastes, otherwise they would be fighting over it.

"Whatever." The Alpha ignored him in favour of relishing the sweet tastes of her precious treat. Thank heavens for Hunk. He's truly a blessing.

"Anyway." Hunk placed his hands on his hips, deciding to move away from the topic, "Are you two listening to the news? They reported on the break in that happened on the release day."

 _God fucking damn it Hunk_. Just when Pidge was able to get Lance off the topic of news too, the sweet idiot had to come in and bring up that shit. Hopefully Lance would focus on _other things_ , but she had no fucking doubt that the course of the conversation would eventually bring him back to that shit. Which, okay, he was going to have to deal with it one way or another and he might as well get his shit together now, but Pidge would _really_  rather have that put off until Keith was out and about because he seemed to be able to deal with Lance's shit pretty well.

Oh well, too late for that now.

"You mean how they have Keith's busted up face all over the news?" Pidge shrugged, taking a bite of her cake. "Or how they have Antok's beat down of those Alphas on loop? Maybe those pics of Lance damaged gland? Oh! Or the part where people were swarming Shiro! Or the people lined up outside of Kuron's hospital room? Or that video of Sven telling them all to back off? Or..."  
  
"Yes Pidge." Hunk held up a hand, cutting her off like a _rude_  person. "All of that."  
  
"Yeah." Pidge nodded, deciding to ignore the fact he cut her off, because he was Hunk and he meant the best. "My hashtag #IStandWithKeithKogane is trending because of it. It pains me to say this, but Iverson was right. Keith's busted face and Lance's gland is pissing off a lot of people."  
  
"I haven't been on the internet yet." Lance shrugged. "But Pidge has kept me updated on everything."  
  
"I'm working on a protest document because of this shit." Pidge nodded her head. "I'm calling it, 'Top Fifteen Reasons You Should Love Keith Kogane And Lance McClain...and Hate Lotor' by Keith Kogane's Best Friend, it's going to be fucking amazing. You bet I'm going to milk those pictures for all they're worth."  
  
Hunk raised an eyebrow at that. "Where are you even going to _post that_? Voltron’s site is already full of people who love Keith, and probably don't believe Lotor's claims about Lance."

"Hunk." Pidge's voice was _flat._ "I'm basically an _internet celebrity_. There's more than just Voltron you know. I'm going to do everything I can think of. Vlogs on YouTube, personal Blog, Tumblr, Voltron anywhere I can think to post it I _will._ I'm getting traction on this shit. I'm _determined_  to ruin Lotor's reputation as much as possible. I'm already well on my way, his internet rep is pretty damn bad right now thanks to me. It's only a matter of time..."  
  
Pidge took a satisfied bite of her cake. "Soooooon..."  
  
"Pidge...you scare me." Lance stared at her wide eyed. "I don't think I want you writing about me and Keith."  
  
"What? Don't want me mentioning your beautiful _friendship_." Pidge sarcastically said the last word. "Or how Keith built his own hoverbike out of spare parts?"

"He did?" Hunk perked up at that, attention on Pidge now, "He built it from scratch?" Okay, this caught his attention. He loved his machines, and he may low-core know how to handle computers, but he was a true mechanic at heart. Hunk was a man of many talents, one of which included a passion for machinery.

"You may not know this Pidge but before Hunk and Shay bought the coffee shop together, Hunk used to work as a mechanic. He worked at this shop downtown, and that's where we both met." The memory of it made Lance smile.

"Oh yeah!" Hunk chirped in, the memory making him excited, "Lance came in one day with a broken bicycle. I was confused at first, because well, who comes in with a broken bicycle to an auto mechanic? I didn't have the heart to turn him away so I helped him fix it."

"And he did it for free!" Lance had to hold himself back from hugging the Beta again, "Not only that, but he gave me cookies as well. It was love at first sight!" And Lance truly believed it. "We exchanged phone numbers right away and began texting. I visited Hunk every day back then. I remember I was really glad that I found someone like Hunk... After everything..."

The Beta began tearing up, holding himself back just as much as Lance was, "Come here buddy!" And in the end he couldn't hold it in, throwing himself at the Omega who returned the hug with as much love.

"I was hitting on you all the time Hunk! I really thought you were the one, but in the end it turns out that you really were my lost soulmate." Lance couldn't hold in the few sobs that escaped him.

"I felt the same way." Hunk admitted, "But I'm so glad you came in with that bicycle that day. It changed my life!"

Pidge could only stare with a raised brow as the two dorks cried in each other's arms, the memory of their first meeting making them emotional. But wait... Hunk was a mechanic?

"I had no idea you knew your way around machines Hunk. No wonder you held your own back when we fought the hacker." It surprised her at the time but hey, it only means Hunk is a man of many talents.

"Haha..." Hunk and Lance parted, the Beta scratching the back of his head nervously. "I grew up in a shady part of the city so I had to pick up some things here and there to make it. I noticed that there was a garage shop near my neighbourhood when I was looking for a job so I decided to apply there. I picked up a few things at the garage, and I had a co-worker who knew his programming stuff, so I learned from him as well."

"Truly a man of many talents!" Lance praised, more than proud.

Hunk chuckled nervously, turning to Pidge. "But I'd love to see Keith's ride. Could we see it without him? He won't be mad, will he?" He was itching to check it out.

"I don't think he would mind. But damn! You should have told Keith about this sooner! Not only are you his culinary god but now you know your stuff around bikes too?" Pidge grinned, turning to Lance, "Hmmm... Looks like Hunk might be giving you a run for your money McClain. You and Keith may be 'unofficial boyfriends' but once Keith finds out about Hunk, he'll leave you in the dust."

Lance folded his arms, staring down at the Alpha, "Nice try Pidgeon. Keith and I have a bond that transcends both space and time. He wouldn't leave me for Hunk or Red... would he?" Okay, this _was_  concerning.

Pidge's grin was ever wide, "Oh! How cruel the world is! The love that hadn't even begun to bloom yet is about to wither away without showing its petals! How sad!"

"Hey! I have faith in Keith!" Lance stressed, firm on his position.

"Uhhh... guys? Could we go see the bike now?" Hunk fidgeted in place, ready to go.

"Sure." Pidge shrugged, and stood up, bringing the rest of her cake with her. "Red is Keith's baby though, so don't put a scratch on her or not even God can save you, nor will I."  
  
Hunk gulped a bit, looking suddenly uncertain.  
  
"Oh! Don't worry Pidgeon!" Lance stood up, grabbing his crutches and maneuvering his way out of the kitchen, Antok stepping in place behind him as he waddled down the hallway. Hunk followed, keeping pace with Lance, meaning Pidge was in the lead.  
  
"Soooo..." Hunk drawled out, looking for a conversation piece while they made their way to the garage. "...how did you and Keith meet, Pidge?  
  
"Our brothers were friends." Pidge shrugged. "It's no grand and special thing like you guys, Matt and Shiro are the ones with the real story there, Keith and I were just forced to come along a lot when they hung out and we bonded over the fact we both hated being there as a third wheel. It took us a while to even talk to each other though. And being friends just kinda...happened...over time and exposure."  
  
"That's..." Hunk scratched his cheek. "...something."  
  
"Yeah, we're not the most social people." Pidge took a bite of cake. "We were...like...each other's only friend before you guys came along. I'm actually surprised you guys were able to get Keith to stick around."  
  
"What can I say?" Lance smirked, gesturing to himself as best he could. "No one can resist me. Not even you."  
  
"I just used your desperation to see Keith to fuel my war against Marketing." Pidge stated honestly. "I didn't think you'd actually get Keith to go to lunch with you until you offered to help me out more."  
  
"...That hurts Pidge..." Lance fake cries, but he was clearly not actually bothered by it. "That hurts a lot."  
  
Pidge shrugs, finishing off her cake with a satisfied hum.  
  
That's when the made it to the garage. Pidge kicks open the door, letting it hit the wall. She strolls in confidently, throwing aside her plate and fork for now, leaving it for someone else to clean, and gestures towards the bike. "Taadaa."  
  
There was Red, shining and glittering under the light, perfectly kept and maintained by her owner. Keith's personal tool box resting on a nearby workbench, his older bike not far away, also perfectly kept. Red was the true prize here though, looking like Triple A's next top machine model under the light. Also, for some reason, there was a cat sleeping on the leather seating Keith would normally occupy.

"Blue!" Lance took a step forward, surprised to find Blue here, "What're you doing here? No wonder I couldn't find you! You were here the entire time?" How strange, it was unlike Blue to sneak into colder places. She loved blankets and pillows, not hard solid objects to lay on.

The brunette put his hand on the seat, realising that it was actually soft. Huh? Was it this soft when he and Keith rode together to the hill? He couldn't remember. He turned around to look at his companions, immediately taking note of the sparkle in Hunk's eyes.

"No way!" The Beta walked up to the machine, examining it in all it's glory, "This is a true work of art!" His eyes drifted to the different parts and components of the bike, "It has the Helix X5 engine!? That's the fastest one on the market! And that's a frame from Ventu S22! Sweet!" Hunk continued to admire the masterpiece that is Red, all the while Blue mewed contently as Lance pat her, stretching herself across the seat.

"There's an autopilot mode switch? Haha! How cool is that!?" Hunk's smile was wide, as if somebody gave him free plane tickets to Hawaii, but instead, he was just checking out a bike. It put a smile on Lance's face, Pidge watching curiously with folded arms.

"An autopilot switch?" Lance was the one to ask, a bit confused.

"Yeah! See this?" Hunk pointed to the said switch, "It's not exactly an 'autopilot' but if you press it, the bike's speed won't change and you won't have to hold the pedal at all. You can let go and know that the bike won't stop, driving at the same speed while cruising on the road." There were sparks in the Beta's eyes, "It's a masterpiece. Not only because of the switch but _everything_. It's made out of top notch parts, combining all the cool components of each bike model into one. You can truly feel all the love and care that was put into it. This bike is loved, I'm sure of it."

Lance hummed, finding himself nodding along. He was bold enough to lean against Red, patting Blue as he did, "But I think the seat changed. I don't remember it being this soft before."

"Keith worked on it so he may have put a new one." Pidge supplied, "I would be careful if I were you. One scratch and you're a dead man McClain."

"Pfft! I'm always careful Pidge. Don't worry about it." He waved her away, looking over the dashboard, "I only rode it once and it was awesome. Think I have a chance of getting a hoverbike too?"

"Why not?" Hunk's optimism was high, "I'm sure Allura would agree if you tell her it's for safety purposes. Oh! And if you do get it, let me work on it. Actually, maybe I could help Keith out if he wants. I noticed that there's a fork tube and intake duct missing. Also, I'm not sure if this exhaust is efficient enough for the Helix X5 engine. Sure, it works, but maybe if we made it bigger, it would help the engine run smoother."

"Talking about putting your hands on another man's woman?" Pidge quirked a brow, shaking her head, though the effect was lost by the smirk on her face. "For shame Hunk."  
  
"What!" Hunk snapped up, eyes blown wide.  
  
"Poor Shay." Pidge whipped an invisible tear from her eye. "I guess I'll have to break it to her. Lost her man to Keith's lady."  
  
"As if Pidgeon!" Lance cried, pointing dramatically at her, causing Blue to abandon him and reclaim her spot on Red's seat. "Hunk is a faithful man! And there's no way Red is Keith's lady! If anything he's her dad!"  
  
"I suppose polyamory is on the table." Hunk looked at the bike longingly. "I'm sure Shay will understand."  
  
" _Hunk_." Lance gasped, his hand clenching over his heart as he turned on his friend. "How could you? You were the pure one!"  
  
"Have you _seen_  this bike." Hunk gestured towards it. "It's a beautiful piece of machinery!"  
  
"My corruption spreads." Pidge nodded, satisfied.  
  
"All I'm saying is..." Hunk waved over towards the bike again. "I wouldn't mind working on her. Heck, if Allura give Lance a pass it could be fun for Keith and I to build another one."

Lance froze in place, eyes blinking once, twice, and thrice. What? "Make one?"  
  
"Yeah." Hunk nodded, "If Keith made one by himself, I don't see a reason as to why we couldn't build you one bud. You've been using a bicycle for _years_  now. I think you deserve a new ride." It was ironic that Lance kept using a bicycle despite him living with Allura now. It represented a part of Lance that Hunk knew well, a part of his past remaining with him, but now they'll change it.  
  
The tanned Omega remained quiet, the idea hitting him like a rock. That's it! _Why_  buy one when Hunk and Keith could make him one! Genius! "I don't care what Allura says anymore." He leaned up, placing both of his hands on Hunk's shoulders, "We're making this a thing Hunk. I'll pay for every part, every single one. I'm sure that it'll be much cheaper than buying a new one." He was so happy he could cry.

The Beta hummed, a smile on his face, "I think it would be cheaper, yeah. I can help you out as well and pay for some of the parts. You'll have a hoverbike in no time bud." This was exciting! Hunk felt his inner mechanic awaken.

A sob escaped Lance as he reached out to wide a single tear that fell down, "I love you Hunk. I can't believe I'll get a hoverbike." It was a dream come true.

"You deserve it bud. And I'm sure Keith would agree to it. This way you both could ride together wherever you want."

Together with Keith? The thought made Lance smile wider. Keith did say that he wanted to go to a cottage house and spend a day there alone. What if they drove there on their hoverbikes during the sunset? With the wind blowing against their faces while they raced one another?

All of a sudden Lance found himself wishing for the same thing.

He didn't deserve Hunk. And he didn't deserve Keith either. They were too good for him. 'Did I tell you how much I love you?" He asked the Beta who rolled his eyes.

"Only a million times already." But his smile was still there. "I love you too bud." And they hugged again, because why not? Hugs were always welcomed, especially Hunk's bear hugs that Lance loved so much.

 

* * *

  

Keith came to after a lusty moan and what must have been his hundreth damn orgasim. His whole body sore and covered with enough sweat and cum to soak through every blanket under him, back arched in a way he was pretty sure most acrobats would envy, and legs hanging from makeshift slings as a rotating machine fucked a soaked dildo into his sore hole.  
  
Keith groaned, his body going limp for the first time in days, finally used up after repeated orgasm after orgasm, his cock going soft in his hand for the first time since his Heat began. The ravenette let his hand fall way, fingers digging into the soaked blankets as he gasped for breath. Every part of him was exhausted, too tired to move from his position or remove the dildo still thrusting inside of him at its rhythmic pace. The only think he could do was breathe, trying his best to catch his breath. Exhaustion set in, his very bones feeling heavy around him.  
  
He stomach growed, maybe realizing it finally had a chance to catch his attention after days of neglect, doing its damndest to twist painfully and let him know how displeased it was with him.  
  
Violet eyes blinked lazily, too tired to get up and deal with that nonsense right now, which only made his stomach protest louder.  
  
"Fu-ah~" Keith tried to get up so he could deal with reality, only to shift the dildo and accidently hit his prostate again. He was _nowhere near_  getting hard after so much, but he still found himself throwing back his head again for a moment. He groaned again, this time making sure to only sit up on his elbows and crawl himself backwards to slip himself off the machine first before trying to sit up again. That only left him hanging his legs off the slings awkwardly while six inches of pink fake-dick thrusted against the air, slinging tiny droplets of slick against his pale skin.  
  
Keith huffed, forcing himself upward and reaching over to switch off the machine, only to be left with the sight of the still wet dick doing nothing for him. He'd have to clean this thing later, and hide it back in the box in the _very_  back of the closet. Hopefully he wouldn't have to pull it out again next Heat, he only used it for particularly rough ones, which this definitely was. He also had to get up and get himself together. He was starving, and covered in so much sweat and cum that it was shameful, even his hair was damp with sweat. His _whole_ _body_  stank.  
  
He forced himself to stand up, wobbling as he did, the world going dizzy around him and stomach lurching. His nest fell down around him, and the pale Omega found himself having to crawl from under the downed blankets. He rolled off of the bed, hitting the floor with a loud groan, his body feeling a stabbing pain. He lay there for a moment, gasping for breath, before he forced himself up, more slowly this time.  
  
First things first, he grabbed the fuck machine. He was able to pick it up, the object feeling _much_  heavier than it did when he desperately dragged it out of his closet two days. When he became simply _too_ _tired_  for regular dildos and other toys. He made it to his closet though, and threw open the door. It didn't take him long to find the box he kept his toys, and he shoved the machine into it before sealing the top, pushing the box behind his clothes, well hidden from prying eyes.  
  
Keith fell limp against the wall for a moment, catching his breath again. He felt weak, so weak, and the world was a haze.  
  
Boxers. He needed boxers now.  
  
"Mmmhmm." Keith fell to his knees, searching his floors for the discarded boxers he threw off days ago. He found them hanging off the back of his work chair, having gotten caught once he threw them off.  He grabbed at them, tugging until they slid off the back of the seat. He slid them on before standing up again, wobbling as he forced himself on his feet. He stumbled towards the door, his hazy thoughts and grumbling stomach telling him that he needed food _now_.  
  
He twisted the doorknob and threw open the door, stumbling his way out the room. He tripped, body hitting the adjacent wall. He didn't fall though, instead he simply leaned against the wall as he made his way down the hall. Every step felt like agony, and his whole backside was so sore that he was convinced he'd never sit again.  
  
"Mmhmm." Keith blinked away black spots, looks like he was dehydrated as well. He needed to find the kitchen, to get more water, to...  
  
Keith blinked again. Shit, he hadn't washed himself. Here he was, filthy with sweat and jizz, walking down the damn hallway towards a place as busy as the kitchen? He needed to get back and take a damn bath first.  
  
He pushed against the wall, turning to go back to his room, groaning as progress towards the kitchen was lost. He stumbled towards the still open door of his room, willing himself not to pass out on his way.  
  
"Mr. Kogane." Kolivan's voice sounded behind him, laced with concern like it always was after a Heat, and Keith couldn't even pretend to be surprised that the man had been lingering close by during his Heat. He must have been guarding him. "Regris told me he spotted you leaving your room; are you alright? Is your Heat over?"  
  
Keith turned a bit, nodding.  
  
Kolivan's brows furrowed a bit. "Let me help you towards your restroom. I'll inform your friends after you wash yourself."  
  
Keith nodded again, letting Kolivan take his arm, the older man guiding him threw the opened bedroom door. The man looked like he was trying very hard not to breath, in fact, he was plugging his nose with his free hand. And it was only then Keith realized he probably smelt a _lot_ different to someone else right now. He didn't have the energy to feel embarrassed though. He simply let his cheek fall against Kolivan's arm and sighed as the Alpha lead him to the bathroom.

Kolivan only stayed long enough to run water in the bath, settling the pale Omega on the edge of the tub before turning to leave. Keith, in turn, threw off his boxers again and let himself sink into the water, throwing in a bath bomb just to be safe. He sighed, content as the warm water soaked his skin. His tired muscles and sore body easing as he sunk deeper and deeper into the water, eyes falling closed and body relaxing. He sighed as he leaned and let his head fall back against the edge of the oversized tub.

He didn't know how long he was soaking but he didn't care. If he could, he would stay here the entire day. If only his stomach didn't hurt so much. It was begging him at this point to eat something, twisting painfully in his gut as he soaked. If it wasn't for the pain, Keith was sure that he would have fallen asleep right here and now. But he couldn't, so he maintained consciousness, blinking away the haze he felt.

He felt sluggish all over, his movements painstakingly vexing, even as he moved his fingers below the water. He was tired, but in pain at the same time. Not only that, but he also reeked of sex as well. He didn't have to sniff deep enough to catch the lingering scent, telling stories of its own.

Fuck. He couldn't go downstairs smelling like this.

Luckily the bath bombs did wonders, slowly overwriting the smell of sex with roses and flowers. Whatever the bath bomb was made of, that's what he'd smell like. He didn't complain though, determined to soak until the smell of sex washed away.

He couldn't tell exactly, but he guessed that about an hour must have passed since Kolivan helped him into the tub. And he couldn't smell the cum and sweat now so he deemed it enough and stepped out of the scented water. He felt so incredibly weak, risking falling down the tub as he stood. Supporting himself by holding onto the edges, Keith slowly made his way out, letting the water drip down his body.

Ahh... It felt so good to be clean again. So much different from the sticky mess he'd been during the Heat. It felt refreshing, as if he'd been reborn.

Keith looked over at the underwear he'd took off, deciding to take a new one instead. He didn't want any traces of unwanted smells to remain on him, settling for a new pair of pants. Walking was a difficult task, but he somehow managed to make it back to his closet, pulling on a pair of pants along with a shirt to cover himself. A pair of shorts also wouldn't hurt.

As he moved more and more, he felt his mind slowly coming back to its senses. He still wasn't his usual healthy self, but he was getting there. Now with a clearer mind, he remembered that they still had the wheelchair. He could use that.

Now fully dressed, Keith wobbled towards the door, opening it to see Kolivan standing just beside it. The guard turned, eyes landing on Keith's violet ones in relief. "How are you feeling Mr. Kogane?"

"Wheelchair." Keith didn't say any more, wanting to get to the kitchen as quickly as he could. His stomach was now outright stabbing him from within, and he felt the pain shoot up to his head. It must be a headache coming.

"Of course." Kolivan reached for his earpiece, pressing it before moving to support the pale Omega. "Let me help you. Thace is coming up with the chair as we speak." He informed, both of them slowly making their way towards the kitchen before Thace would meet them in the middle.

"Sir." And just as Kolivan promised, here came Thace with the wheelchair. "How are you feeling Mr. Kogane?" The guard asked in concern, but instead of Keith, Kolivan answered for him.

"He's slowly recovering but he needs to eat. We need to take him to the kitchen where the rest are waiting." The head guard took the handles, pushing Keith along as Thace followed. Stairs were a problem since Kolivan had to pick Keith up and then put him back into the chair, but as soon as they'd passed that obstacle, the kitchen came into view.

"What's taking him so long?" A concerned voice asked, and Keith recognised it immediately as Lance.

"He's taking a bath idiot. You don't need to guess twice why." Pidge.

"But what if he fell down?" Hunk. "Should we go check on him?"

"No." Was Pidge's immediate answer, "Trust me, Keith would rather kill himself then let us enter his room now. Waiting for him here is the best thing we can do for him right now." She'd experienced this before to know what not to do.

"Hunk is right. he could have fallen down or- Keith!" Lance's eyes widened, spotting the pale Omega as he was being pushed by Kolivan towards them. The group quickly made their way towards him, Lance reaching out to hug him, before Pidge stopped him.

"Wait! First thing's first." She said, both Hunk and Lance quirking a brow, "Here, take this. It's apple pie." The Alpha handed him the pie, and as soon as Keith's eyes landed on it, he felt his stomach twist much more painful than ever before.

Keith's mouth watered at the smell of a warm pie, and his stomach growled loud enough for the others to hear, he didn't have time to be embarrassed though. Instead he reached up, weakly taking the pie from Pidge's hands. He took the fork as well, stabbing the crust and scooping as much of the pie on it as possible. He didn't bother with keeping his composure and taking neat bites, he just shoveled the whole thing into his mouth, eyes watering a bit at the taste. He kept shoving, each bite filling his empty stomach, easing the pain ever slightly with each bite.

He didn't stop until the whole slice was gone, to which Pidge just slid him another one, and to which he started shoveling the food in his mouth immediately.  
  
"Soooooo..." Pidge trailed, eyeing him as he savagely devoured the pie, which could only be a Hunk pie by the taste. She scratched the back of her head, awkwardly trying to find something to say. "This is probably going to take a while..."  
  
"Keeeeith." Lance cried, going in for a hug despite Keith's rapid consumption of pie, he just hugged the Omega from the side instead. "Don't eat so fast! You'll get sick."  
  
Keith hummed, moving to grab his third slice.  
  
"Hold on buddy!" Hunk stopped him, pushing away the pie, something that Keith internally cried over. "You need something a bit healthier than pie after a week of starving yourself. I got a canteen of Vegetable Stew for you, made from scratch."  
  
Keith hummed, blinking at the bigger man, patting absentmindedly at Lance's hand on his shoulder. He found it hard to keep his eyes open after a week of no food or sleep, and the warm food suddenly in his stomach was making it hard to stay awake though. He hummed again, letting his head fall against Lance's forehead. He could feel his still-wet hair hit the brunette's skin.  
  
Lance pulled away. "Better get that stew in you before you fall asleep on us beautiful."  
  
Kolivan pushed Keith's chair towards the table, the Omega leaning back dully and trying his damndest to keep his eyes open. Hunk must have found a bowl and heated the soup at some point, because Keith found himself in front of a warm bowl trying to shovel thick bites of stew into his mouth. There were finely cut bits of beef in the stew, mixed well with the vegetables and sauce. It was so _warm_  and filling that the Omega purred as he ate. It was easy to eat too, which was good considering his low energy and his sleepiness.  
  
Keith was finished with the bowl all too soon, and found himself setting the spoon down with some disappointment, his purring stopping as he blinked at the empty bowl.

"There's more to come buddy! I've come prepared." Hunk didn't waste time to give him seconds, filling the bowl to the brim before placing it back in front of Keith. The pale Omega picked up his spoon as soon as the bowl was placed down, eating contently, the purr returning.

"Wow. He's really hungry." Lance noted worriedly, leaning against the table as he watched. Starving oneself for almost a week wasn't healthy at all, and it was heartbreaking to see Keith like this. Not the stubborn and energetic Keith Kogane that ran around like a literal ninja.

"He's always like this after the Heat." Pidge shrugged, pushing forward a plate with pie towards the starved Omega. "For us, it's become a norm."

Both Hunk and Lance flinched at that, "How can this be normal? He starved himself." Lance asked, holding back his frustration in face of the worry he felt. Even though he was close to Keith, he still let this happen, and he hated it. He understood that Keith wanted to spend the Heat alone, but the not eating thing was what got to Lance.

"I know." Pidge agreed, but it wasn't like they could do anything about it. It's not like getting over a trauma can happen with a single snap of the finger.

All three watched and helped serve more food as Keith ate, stuffing himself full. He'd already eaten four bowls of stew, a whole apple pie, and two pieces of bread. His stomach now satisfied and chirping in content. This was it, Keith could barely keep his eyes open now, feeling the heavy weights persistently trying to close his eyelids, even though he fought to keep them open.

Lance smiled, reaching out to move the strands of Keith's wet hair out of his face. "I think it's time we get you to bed. Your bedroom may not be the best place for you to stay in right now, so come to my room. I have lots of blankets there we can use."

"I agree with Mr. McClain's proposal." Kolivan turned to Pidge, "It would give us enough time to clean Mr. Kogane's room."

"Sounds like a plan." Pidge gave a thumbs up, aiming it at Lance, "Take care of him lover boy. Hunk and I will stay to clean the dishes." And by that she meant that she would watch as Hunk did all the work.

By now Keith couldn't even register what was going on around him, his eyes barely open as he sat in the chair. It didn't help that Lance touching his hair was weakening his will at all.

"We'll take you to a clean bed Mr. Kogane." Kolivan began pushing the chair out of the kitchen, Lance following suit after them. They slowly made their way up the stairs, Kolivan carrying Keith again while Lance took his time with the steps. Of course Antok was still following him but he didn't care at this point. Keith was finally out, and Lance will do everything in his power to tend to the pale Omega's needs. That being the reason why he asked Thace to bring a pack of water to leave in the bedroom.

The Heat may be over, but Keith will still need to drink water to recover what he lost. It was an important detail many tended to forget, but not Lance. Oh no, he went through this too many times not to remember. Plus he also missed Keith _so damn much_  that he didn't want to part from him anytime soon.

Luckily they made it to Lance's guest room in record time, Kolivan aware of the sleep that Keith desperately needed. The head guard and his two men helped settle Keith onto the bed, but not before Lance went and destroyed the nest he had. He'd build a new one, it wasn't that hard. They needed the blankets and space on the bed so it was worth the demolition.

Thace placed the pack of water right next to the bed, making sure the Omega could reach it if needed. With Keith settled in bed and everything as it should be, the three guards left the room. "If you need anything don't hesitate to call us."

"Okay." Lance nodded, taking a bottle of water from the pack before moving onto the bed. Now that Keith's body hit the soft and clean mattress, he was incredibly close to losing consciousness. Good, Lance had to make sure he drank something before he fell asleep.

He gently helped Keith sit up, opening the lid of the bottle before bringing it up to the pale Omega's lips. "Drink some water before going to sleep. It'll help keep you hydrated." Luckily Keith did register his words, taking a sip, in the end managing to drink more than half of the water.

Content, Lance gently lowered Keith down again before placing the bottle down onto the floor. He moved to embrace the pale Omega as carefully as he could, wrapping his arms around Keith's incredibly fragile body. Heat does this to Omega. Only in Keith's case, it's worse because he starved himself.  
  
Lance kissed Keith's forehead, hands moving to cover Keith's head with a blanket that was behind him. The black locks were still wet so he took precaution here in case Keith felt cold. Still, he kept his hands on the blanket beside his face, moving one hand to stroke the side of his cheek.

"I really missed you amore." Lance whispered, not really knowing if Keith had fallen asleep or not but he didn't mind. As long as they were laying down like this, he was content. He softly hummed a tune, hoping it would help soothe Keith as he fell asleep. Then again, that wouldn't be a problem since Keith was barely managing to maintain consciousness.

"Missed you." Keith mumbled, blinking his eyes open. 

"Don't fall asleep with your shorts on." Lance warned jokingly, trying to pretend his heart hadn't picked up at the dreamy look in those violet eyes. "It's not comfortable at all."

Keith grumbled, pulling away from the tanned Omega reluctantly and unbuckling his shorts, he kicked until he worked them off. Once they were off he continued kicking until the shorts tumbled to the floor, out from under the warm covers. It didn't take long for Keith to resume his position in Lance's arms, reburying himself with a slight hm, eyes blinking closed again.

Lance continued his humming, brushing his fingers through Keith's damp hair, scratching lightly behind the pale ears. He wished they had thought to towel it now; hopefully it wouldn't take long to dry. The pale Omega practically _melted_  into the tanned Omega's hold. 

Lance reached a tanned hand down Keith's long stretch of back, scratching lightly as he went. His breath caught when his nails scratched over the pale lower back, causing the tired Omega to arc against him. Shit, he was _sensitive_  down there. Lance swallowed thickly, quickly moving his hand towards the much safer upper back.

"Mmm." Keith hummed, his eyes didn't open though. "You alright?"

"What?" Lance blinked.

"Haven't seen you."

"Oh." Lance continued to brush raven locks.

"I'm okay." Lance's voice was soft as he spoke, busying himself with Keith's hair, "You should sleep now. I can tell you all about what happened while you were confined when you wake up. " And he did have a lot to say. Things that are better left unsaid until Keith was in the right state of mind to hear them. He didn't want to distress Keith right now, not when he's so fragile like this.

Lance continued humming a song while Keith leaned in closer, finding the idea of sleep more than inviting. "Okay." It would be better this way. For now he let himself go limp in the fellow Omega's arms, listening to the soft tune as his heavy eyes closed.  


It didn't take Keith long to fall asleep.  


 

* * *

 

"Poor guy... He didn't look good at all." Hunk noted in concern, washing dirty dishes to distract himself from the image of Keith he had in his mind. The pale Omega was clearly malnourished, which meant that he'll have to eat much more than he did before. Maybe Hunk could increase his food portions? Would his stomach be able to handle it?

"He looked like shit." Pidge got right to the point, tapping her fingers against the counter as she watched Hunk work, "But he'll recover. This isn't the first time he went through a Heat."

"I know... but he starves himself every time?" Hunk's eyes drifted to Pidge's own, already knowing the answer.

"Yep. That's what he does." The Alpha shrugged, "But Keith isn't the only one we have to worry about. Lance had a panic attack today."

"What!?" Hunk fully turned now, "What happened?"

Reaching for her phone, Pidge decided that it would be best to show Hunk rather than tell him. Pictures told a thousand words, and in this case, they really did. She turned her screen towards Hunk, the picture there for the Beta to see. And as soon as Hunk saw it, his eyes widened.

The cook didn't know what to say, frozen in place for a minute as he swallowed a large lump in his throat. This was something he was always afraid would happen, the situation with Lotor and the media making his nightmares much more frightening. "How did they get this?"

Pidge closed the photo and switched off the phone. It wasn't necessary for them to look at it anymore. "The jerk Alpha in the picture decided to post it online after finding out about the whole Lotor fiasco. It spread throughout internet like wildfire, as well as the ARP website as well. Luckily the ARP website is blocked so the two won't be able to access it."

"Did Lance see the picture?" Hunk asked warily.

"No. I told him about it but he didn't see it. He might ask to see it later though." Which would be something the brunette might do. Heck, if this was Pidge in question, she would demand to see the picture right away.

Hunk slumped down against the counter, frustrated by the news. Great... Now it's out for the whole world to see. 'What do we do?" What _could_  they do?

"We can't delete the picture from the internet. I can try but once something gets online, it spreads like wildfire. It's almost impossible to delete something once it's posted. Not to mention that the news outlets probably got ahold of this already." Pidge thought out loud, hand on her chin, "The best course of action we can take right now is to distract them both. If Lance decides to tell Keith himself, that would be for the best."

"I bet Allura already found out about this as well." _Everyone_  will know.

"Since she didn't call yet, I think it's likely that she's still unaware." Damn. All of this was depressing enough. "We'll decide what to do about this later. For now, let's focus on what we can do. Like cook Keith some good food."

"You'll help?" Hunk quirked a brow.

"Of course not dear Hunk. I'm here to motivate you, and that should be enough." She folded her arms as Hunk grumbled. He hopes that both Keith and Lance will be alright.

 

* * *

  


Keith was slowly coming back to consciousness, body weak as he tried to open his eyes. They slowly fluttered open, taking note of a blue shirt that he was buried in. He relished the warmth next to him, his legs tangled with Lance's own while two tanned hands enveloped him in a gentle embrace. It felt so good that he wished he could spend an entire day like this.

"Hmmm..." He hummed, letting Lance know that he was awake.

The tanned Omega paused in his light singing to look down at Keith, smiling while twirling his finger around the ends of Keith's dry black hair. "Good morning sleeping beauty, or should I say good evening? You've been asleep for a while now."

"How long?"

"Twenty four hours."

That caught Keith off guard. He moved away to look up at Lance's face, "Twenty four hours!?" He couldn't have slept that long! Could he?

"Yeah." Lance nodded, "You fell asleep yesterday during the sunset and in about two hours, the sun will begin setting down again." He pointed towards the window, "See?"

Keith turned, noting that yes, the sun was slowly moving towards the horizon. "I don't believe it. I've never slept that long, not even after Heats." He did tend to sleep longer, yes, but not this long.

"I swear you did Keith. I wouldn't lie to you about that." Lance leaned his hand against his chest, "You must've been really tired, but I'm glad that you got the sleep you needed now. Although laying around like this was a bit boring for me. I played some Nintendo while you were sleeping."

"Shit." Keith sat up, feeling his stomach grumble once again.

Lance smiled at that, sitting up as well, "Hunk brought some food a while ago. We didn't know when you'd wake up so he kept bringing the food anyway." Lance reached for a tray that was on the bedside table, a plate of pie, along with mashed potatoes and chicken were on it. "All compliments to the chef. I already ate my share while you were dozing off. It's really good."

The sight of food made Keith drool, but before he would dig in, nature called. "Bathroom." He stood up, still a bit sluggish but at least now he had much more energy than he had before. He made his way to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth among other things before making his way back to the bed.

Now seated, Lance handed him the tray, placing it on his lap. The brunette reached out for a water bottle, opening the lid before giving it to Keith, "Here's some water."

"Thanks." Keith accepted it, drinking before digging into the chicken and mashed potatoes. He moaned in satisfaction as soon as he felt the potatoes melt against his tongue. The portion was quite large too, which Keith was more than thankful for.

"You look better. Still pale but better." Lance noted, eyes on the pale Omega as he leaned against the back of the bed.

Keith shrugged, slipping another bite of food into his mouth. He could barely remember what happened yesterday. "I've got a lot to catch up on."  
  
"Trying to work already?" Lance frowned, crossing his arms. "Nope! I don't think so!"  
  
"Well obviously not right _now_." Keith emphasised as he took another bite of food. "But I've got a lot to do. I've got to check my phone, my emails, catch up on paperwork, make sure Pidge hasn't destroyed the Marketing Department..."  
  
"Pidge is fine." Lance waved off. "She's been working from home."  
  
Keith raised a brow at that, a feeling of dread spreading through his stomach. That...wasn't a good sign. Those words were actually a terrible sign of what's been going on while he's been under. Shiro didn't just _let_  Pidge spend all her time in the mansion; which means that he was planning something the pale Omega _isn't_  going to like.

"What happened while I was under?" Keith tried, throat drying a bit. He'd have to figure out everything and try to see what was so bad that _Pidge_  was forced to go under. "How's Kuron? Pidge? Shiro? How are you? Did anything happen while I was gone under?"  
  
"Slow down Keith." Lance held up his palms. "Pidge has been keeping me up with the news, so I know a bit, but  I've been mostly cramped in here so I don't know everything."  
  
Keith deflated a bit.  
  
"I know Kuron's doing okay." Lance scratched the back of his head. "I think he tried to break out of the hospital at one point, but he should be discharged soon."  
  
The ravenette scoffed. "He _would_  try to break out of the hospital."  
  
"Sven caught him." Lance shrugged. "It was apparently pretty easy since he's so heavily sedated. Expect to be smothered by both of them soon though; Sven has been calling Pidge every chance to get updates about you."  
  
Keith snorted. "And everyone else?"  
  
"I think Pidge is a lot more depressed than she lets on about this whole..." Lance waves a hand. "...situation...she's let a wall crack and she seems pretty upset."  
  
"..." Keith placed a spoon down, voice going quite and sympathetic. "...I'll talk to her first chance I get. Anything else? Hunk? Shay? What have you been doing while you were stuck in here?"

"Playing games." Lance's eyes lowered, fidgeting with his fingers, "I was bored and there wasn't much I could do. Antok was always up my ass, keeping me locked in here like some sort of a prisoner. It was torture, especially since I could smell your scent if I focused hard enough." Thank God that was over now.

"Shay was shaken by the whole incident. Hunk told me she went to visit her grandmother in the countryside, so she's there for a while. The last I heard she was doing much better, so I think she'll be coming back home soon." Poor Shay, she may not have been involved as much as the rest of them, but it still left her shocked that something like that could have happened. She was shaken by the whole event, and Lance couldn't blame her for it.

"And you're sure she's okay?" Keith asked to make sure.

"Yeah. You can text her if you want, I'm sure she'll answer." Lance's smile was soft as he moved on. "Hunk's been coming over every day to check on us. He made sure we all had food to eat, bringing all sorts of meals with him and even coming over to cook sometimes. He said he wanted to be ready for when you wake up, so if you go downstairs now, you'll find the fridge loaded with all kinds of food."

"At least you guys were fed." Keith smiled, folding his arms.

"Ehem... I'm a great cook. How rude." Lance grumbled but then sighed, looking up at the ceiling. He was trying to drag out the conversation so that he could have more time to formulate his words, but... He didn't think he could push it aside any longer.

"There's also something else that happened..." He began, blue eyes moving down to look at his lap. If he was honest with himself, he was scared to look at Keith right now. What will he think when he tells him about this? He wanted to tell him eventually but the sudden turn of events gave him no other choice but to do it now. "Something..." How should he even begin?

Lance took in a deep breath, "Keith, remember when you told me about... your past?"

The pale Omega quirked a brow by the sudden shift in conversation. He put the tray of food on the bedside table, facing Lance now, "Yeah."

Okay... Good... "At the time, you weren't yourself and I think that it was unfair for you to have to tell me that way. You told me about... And I got to learn a bit about you. But while I know about you, I never told you about myself." Why was it suddenly so hard to breathe?

"I wanted to tell you about myself before things got serious between us, and I was planning to do it when I was ready but now... Something happened." Lance kept fidgeting with his hands, feeling the slight shake. "And because of that, I have to tell you about it before anyone else tells you instead. Everyone knows now, _everyone_  Keith. And I don't care what others may think but I care about what _you_  think because I care about you, and I don't want to lose you because of this."

Lance took another deep breath, trying to calm himself, "But if you decide that you don't want to be with me anymore after hearing what I have to say, then I'll respect that. I want to be clean with you about this, and I want to lay down everything on the table so that you can make a choice Keith."

"Lance." Keith's voice went serious. "Unless you're about to tell me you eat babies and have fallen maddeningly in love with Lotor then I don't think you have anything to worry about."  
  
"What?" Lance flinched back, eyes blowing wide. "Eat..no! I would never!"  
  
"Then I doubt whatever you have to say is going to chase me off." Keith shrugged. Then his eyes turned sympathetic, his pale hand reaching out to Lance's knee and giving it a tight squeeze. "Lance...whatever it is...you don't _have_  to tell me. You don't owe me anything, and if you're not ready to talk about it then we _won't_."

"Keith, no." Lance shakes his head, biting his lip. "I _have_  to tell you. Everyone... _everyone_  knows. You're going to find out and...and I'd rather tell you myself. And...more than that...we're...I'm...your..."  
  
Lance shakes his head, fighting for his words. "We're _dating_  Keith. Maybe we're not _official_  boyfriends, but we _are_  dating. And...I _do_  owe you an explanation if we're dating. If we became official than this needs to be on the table. We _need_  to be honest with each other about this Keith."  
  
"Lance." Keith squeezed the tanned Omega's knee again. "I promise that...whatever it is...I won't be mad. I'll think before I say anything. I just...don't be scared, not of me. Don't _ever_  be scared because of me."

The brunette nodded, fighting the shake in his hands. "I can't help it Keith. I care about what you'll think, but also the thought that I'll be telling someone about this is terrifying. It's really scary." Maybe he was exaggerating but facing a trauma like this wasn't easy. He took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Remember when Lotor called me a whore on TV?" He asked quietly.

The memory of it made Keith want to growl but he held back, focusing on listening. "Yeah, I do."  
  
"Well... He was right. I am a whore."  
  
"Lanc-"  
  
"No Keith." He stopped the pale Omega before he could say anything else. Okay... He should start from the very beginning.

"My dad was Alfor's brother. They never had a good relationship to begin with, but one day things went south and they got into a heated argument that ended up in me and my family having to move away from the city. We went to a town two hours from here, right next to the sea. That's where I grew up." It wasn't that far away but he never thought of visiting. He had so many terrible memories of it that it wasn't worth it at all.

"My dad didn't want to have anything to do with Alfor, so he cut all connections with him. Because of this, we were left in a terrible economical situation. We barely had enough to pay for the bills, and when I presented as an Omega, my family had no idea what we could do. Not having any money was bad enough, but taking care of an Omega? It made things more difficult for us. Medications like Suppressants weren't cheap back then, so we scattered to find whatever we could to pay the bills."

Lance paused, his voice a bit shaky, "I felt hopeless... I didn't want to helplessly stand on the sidelines and watch as my family fell apart, so I did something about it. I was an Omega, and _being_  an Omega had it's advantages. It meant that people wanted you and would pay large amounts of cash, even for a little bit of your time. It was the only way I could think of to help, so I did it."

He couldn't look into Keith's eyes, too scared to see his reaction, "I worked at a brothel that wasn't that far away from my house. They noticed that I was an unmarked Omega so they always gave me expensive collars to make sure none of the customers were able to claim me. Unmarked Omegas were in higher demand, so it worked in my favour."

"I worked there for... a while. I didn't tell my family, I couldn't tell them. They would be devastated if they knew, but I couldn't stop either. We suddenly had enough to pay all our bills, and my sisters even had enough to go shopping. Everyone was really happy. I couldn't stop." He felt a tear fall down onto his cheek, brushing it away. Shit, he was already breaking down. He was an utter mess.

"But then one day government officials knocked on the door of my house... and... and..." He had to pause here, sniffing as he continued, "They said that because of my... prostitution... that I would be taken to the breeding sector instead, where I would be of better use. My family... they were..." He'll never forget the looks on their faces from that day. They'll always be engraved into his memory.

"The officials took me to their headquarters to stay there before I would be transferred to the breeding center. I really thought it was over for me, that I'd stay there for the rest of my life. But that's when Alfor came and took me in. H-He told me that my mum called him and told him about everything. T-That's when I..." Lance felt his shaking increase, tears falling down his face as he relieved those memories. His family finding out about what he did, the horrors of the brothel, the government officials who laid down his fate. Everything. It was too much... It was so hard to breathe. He felt like he was suffocating.

"Lance." Keith reached up, grabbing the tanned Omega's shoulder, squeezing them tightly. "I need you to breathe, okay? I need you to take deep breaths. Breath with me."

Keith sucked in a large breath, held it for a moment, then exhaled. He repeated the process several times, making sure to move his hands up to tanned cheeks first. He held Lance's face firmly, violet eyes firmly on blue, making sure the brunette couldn't pull away. The other Omega forced his eyes closed, but the ravenette held on anyway. He continued the rhythmic breathing until Lance caught on and starting sucking in long breaths as well. It took a moment for him to catch on though, his breaths sputtering and uneven as he tried to keep up. There were a few tears leaking from his eyes now, and Keith swiped his pale thumbs from under them.  
  
"That's right." Keith took a moment to say between the rhythm. "Deep breaths."  
  
Lance was eventually able to catch up with him, breathing coming easier now as he took in the pattern, calming down a bit and blinking his eyes open. They were still teary with shame, scared of what would come next, as if he'd somehow commited the worst crime in the world and he'd be cast out for it.  
  
Which, okay, Keith knows this is all devastating and deeply shameful for Lance...but he honestly expected something worse. He seriously expected something awful, he didn't know _what_ , but something horrible by the way the tanned Omega described it. Though, the thought of involuntarily ending up in a Breeding Center was fucking _terrifying_. It was all a pretty fucked up situation, and Lance of all people certainly didn't deserve to go through it, but it was unfortunately also a common enough situation that Keith had heard stories like it a few times before. Not as often as Omega's being forced into a bond or getting into an abusive marriage, but not unheard of.

The problem was that this was _Lance_  and he didn't _deserve_  to feel like this. No one did, granted, but...  
  
_It was Lance_.  
  
Keith also knew there wasn't really anything he could do to make Lance _not_  feel ashamed of it. It wasn't like Keith could just come in and magically wash that away, it was going to take time, especially if any of his family had a negative reaction to this whole situation. He also didn't know how deep the shame went, if Lance had been actively working on getting over it, or if he'd just repressed it. Obviously, he hadn't completely accepted it yet.  
  
"Are you alright?" Keith tilted the tanned Omega's head. "Can you breathe again?"  
  
Lance sniffed, nodding. Okay, he wasn't put together at all, but he was at least breathing and not on the verge of a panic attack. This was good, but now Keith would have to say something to reassure Lance, which as everyone knew, he _wasn't_  the best at.  
  
"Lance." Keith sighed. "I'm sorry you ever had to go through that. I can't imagine how terrifying it must have been for you to almost end up in a Breeding Center."  
  
Lance sniffed again, eyes somehow going more teary, and Keith almost froze because _fuck_  he was already messing this up. But he had to keep trying, because Lance _needed_  to hear something reassuring right now, _deserved_  to hear something reassuring.  
  
"I know..." Keith coughed here. "You didn't deserve that Lance, no one deserves that, but especially not you. You deserve to be treated so much better than that Lance. I'm sorry they did that to you."  
  
Keith bit his lip. "And...I know you probably don't think so, but all that stuff about the brothel...there's no need to be ashamed of that. It's something people should be allowed to do without being humiliated for it. I mean, logically, it's actually not too different from hiring Heat Aids; it's just the _Omega_  is the one getting paid instead of the other way around, and no one is shaming that. And...that probably isn't helping. It's...it's something you shouldn't have felt _pressured_  to do either. And I _know_  it was your decision and that you made the choice to do it, but the fact you felt like you _had_  to sucks..."

Keith shook his head. "What I'm trying to say is; I wish those people hadn't made you feel like that. I wish you were treated better. I wish those assholes never threatened to _force_  you into a Breeding Center for something that a _lot_  of Omega do. I don't think you're a whore Lance, and I'm _sorry_  you feel like you are. I just wish there was something I could to make make you feel better."

"Heat Aids?" Lance's eyes widened at that, registering the full meaning of Keith's words. "Heat Aids... Heat Aids? You're going to compare it to _Heat Aids_  Keith?" Something in Lance snapped, slapping Keith's hands away. "You have no idea what kinds of people came to the brothel Keith. Some were lonely, some came for the sex, some to have little fun, and then there were those who came because they were being abused. I worked with needy Alphas and even Betas all the time, but they were nothing compared to the Omegas."  
  
Lance raised his voice a bit now, too heated up in the moment to realise what he was saying. "Omegas came to the brothel too, disguised or not, they came. They were all marked Omegas, too traumatised by their lives to know any better. They needed a place, someone, to vent out their anger on, so they came. Everything they did and said hurt, and I couldn't do anything but take it all. Heat aids? What about when I'm not in Heat? Does it still count as being pleasurable? That I want to suck dicks or take it because I like it?"  
  
The brunette wiped some of his tears away, feeling both scared and angered now. He knew that Keith was trying to help, knew that he had only best intentions in mind. But right now something within Lance snapped, and he was barely able to control himself.  
  
"I hate this. I wasn't prepared for this at all, and now that _everyone_  knows, they'll think I'm a free fuck. But hey! Maybe that's a _good_ _thing_! I need the Heat Aids after all!" Lance couldn't keep still so he stood up, standing in place.  
  
His blue eyes met Keith's own, realising that he might have gone too far. But right now his mind was a haze and he couldn't control his feelings at all so he continued speaking his mind, "You have your own shit to deal with Keith, and I know it's as painful, or even worse than what I went through. And here I am, talking about my issues without thinking about anyone else. Pidge said the same thing back in the garden. Maybe I am selfish?" The thought made him laugh, "And I had to make this all about me right now when you're recovering from Heat! You just woke up and I already made it all about me! I didn't mean to do that, I really didn't."  
  
The brunette walked up to the wall, hitting it with his fist, "I wanted to tell you later but I was so scared you'd find out on your own and... Shit. I really am selfish." His emotions were all over. He was a mess.  
  
"I'm sorry Keith, I'm really sorry. I need some air." He turned towards the door, crutches forgotten as he made his way out of the room, "Heat Aids." He grumbled under his breath, not meaning for Keith to hear it as he made his way out, closing the door with a thud behind him.

If Keith Kogane could throw himself out a window he would.

Actually, yeah, the world would obviously be better off if he did. He wasn't even entirely sure what he said _wrong_  there, but obviously bringing up Heat Aids wasn't something Lance liked at all. Which was strange, because Heat Aids were _awful_  and invasive and he, personally, didn't understand why other Omega used them, but it wasn't like it was anything to be ashamed of because it was something Omega just _did_  and something most of them made a choice to do.

Keith bit his lip, feeling shame swell in his gut. Maybe this was another sign of how out of touch he was with other Omega. He'd made Lance _worse_  somehow, just because he was a fuckup and made _everything_  worse.

Keith's hands shook, and not matter how much he tried he couldn't hold them down they just wouldn't sit _still_. He dug his nails into his thighs, hard enough to bleed, because that was the _least_  of what he deserved after doing that to Lance.  
  
He only wanted to help.  
  
Keith bit his lip hard enough to bleed. What had gone _wrong_? What about Heat Aids were _different_  from getting wrecked by uncaring Alphas? He didn't _understand_.  
  
Logically, he knew Alphas presented the idea of Heat Aids as pleasuring and helping Omegas, but that was wrong. He knew that much, it was just more bullshit being pushed to justify Alpha and Beta sex drive. He _knew_. It wasn't _supposed_  to be pleasurable, just get the Omega through their Heat. There was a _reason_  that sex toys hadn't been brought up in class, and even then...

Keith grabbed two large chunks full of hair, tugging as hard as he could, ripping out a few good strands as painfully as he could manage. He felt tears build beneath his eyelids, but he bit his tongue instead, because he didn't fucking _deserve_  to cry.  
  
_He didn't understand_.  
  
He didn't mean to, he just wanted to make Lance see how hypocritical those men were, he just wanted Lance to stop feeling _ashamed_.

What was _supposed_  to happen? Was he just trying to make excuses for himself now? Was he just trying to justify his own shitty feelings? Was he supposed to feel ashamed for all this? Was he bad for _not_  thinking less of Lance somehow? What was _wrong_  with him?

Keith stood up, moving towards the window, throwing the glass open. They were only on the second floor, and a fall from here wouldn't kill him, especially not with the soft grass catching him, but he'd get the pain and broken bones he _deserved_. He sniffed for a moment, letting the breeze hit his face, ruffling his hair a bit. He sniffed again, trying to put it all together, but he just couldn't. He placed a bare foot on the window still, pulling himself up. He stood there for a moment, hands gripped white knuckled around the still.  
  
He turned around and let himself fall.  
  
There was a moment of weightlessness, of the wind rushing past him in a whirling cry, almost like a cool hug. But it was only a moment, and then his body _hit_  the ground.  
  
He gasped, the wind forcing itself out of his lungs, the back of his head exploring into a sharp and throbbing pain. His whole back hurt, and his legs felt heavy, but nothing compared to the slow and painful throbbing that coursed through to his eyes.  
  
It wasn't enough.  
  
He hadn't hurt himself enough.  
  
He sucked in a breath, forcing the logical part of his brain down that told him this was a _terrible_  idea and was _going_  to get back to Shiro, moving his body to stand on wobbly legs. He gagged, lurching forward and vomiting a bit, but just wiped away the bile and spit. He wobbled forward, gripping the brick walls of his home, staring at the reddish-brown brick as he readily made his decision. He gave a small cry and _slammed_  his forehead against the wall.  
  
And slammed.  
  
And slammed.  
  
And slammed again.  
  
Hitting the wall again and again until his forehead bleed and thoughts of foster homes and foster brothers and their friends were gone. Slamming again and again, until he vision turned white and the pain became too much and he forgot even _why_  he was doing this in the first place. He didn't stop though, knowing just that he _needed_  to do this and that he _deserved_  this for being such a _shitty Omega_  and a _shitty human being_.  
  
He slammed his forehead again, hand still caked to the wall, knocking out the feeling of choking on cock. He slammed again to stop thinking about taking turns or the taste of cum. And he slammed it one more time when he thought about having to them taking his meager piggy bank as payment, because thirteen was too young for _real_  pay.  
  
He should have jumped off that bridge when Shiro found him; then _everyone_  would be better off.  
  
He should be dead.  
  
He cried, some horrible mix between rage and self-hate and horrible regret, slamming his forehead into the wall again. His ears ringing now. Everything was ringing, and everything was black and white spots, and skull splitting pain. He deserved this. It's what he got for ruining _everything_. They never wanted him, they just took him in out of _pity_ , he wasn't supposed to _stay_. But now he _ruined_  it. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_  Omega ruining everything and everyone around him.  
  
His hand started clawing the walls, fingernails coming loose, the pain shooting through them just as bad as the splitting skull.  
  
He _deserved this_.

"Mr. Kogane?" A sudden voice made him flinch, turning around to spot one of the guards that was out on patrol. The man's eyes were blown wide in shock, running towards him as fast as he could, "Mr. Kogane! What happened!?" The guard ran but Keith didn't have it in him to continue.  
  
He hurt all over, his body going limp as the spots in his eyes widened. And as soon as he knew it, he began falling down onto the ground, caught in the arms of the guard who made it just in time to catch him. "Mr. Kogane!" He yelled in panic, quickly touching his earpiece to let the rest of his fellow men know. "Help! Mr. Kogane is badly injured!"  
  
And that's how Keith was brought back into the mansion.

 

* * *

 

"What the _fuck_  happened!?" Pidge yelled as soon as she heard the news, storming through the corridors like a mad man, trying to get to the infirmary on the ground floor. "What the FUCK happened!?" She yelled at Thace who was taken aback, holding his hands in front of him as if to defend himself.  
  
"Ms. Holt please calm down. I-"  
  
"Fucking tell me what happened already! I don't have time for this bullshit!" She was yelling loudly now, and the entire mansion probably heard her but she didn't care. She had to know what happened to Keith.  
  
Thace gave in, overwhelmed by the Alpha's anger, "We suspect that Mr. Kogane may have jumped from the second floor window. His left arm is broken, and he had sustained injuries that indicate self harm. His head took the most damage, which is due to Mr. Kogane hitting his head against the bricks of the mansion."  
  
Pidge's eyes were blown wide, growling loudly as she shoved Thace against the wall. Her walk turned into a run, aiming to reach the infirmary as fast as she could. Once she did, she opened the door with a thud, eyes immediately landing on Keith's sleeping figure on the bed.  
  
_How_?  
  
His head was covered with bandages, arm in a cast, along with more bandages around his body. How...How did this happen? "What happened?" She asked, tears at the brink of rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"We don't know, but we suspect this may have been a result of self harm. As for the trigger, we don't know what it might have been." Kolivan explained, loyally standing by Keith's side as a healer worked around the Omega. They always had a doctor at hand  for emergency cases like these. They never knew when they might need medical assistance, exactly like in cases like these.  
  
"Self harm!? Why would he harm himself!?" Pidge's voice was loud, but she did try to calm herself now that Keith was in the same room. Shit. Her blood was boiling, and her hands were clenched tightly to the point that her nails poked the skin, drawing blood.  
  
What the fuck happened?  
  
Kolivan was reluctant to share this, but felt the need to in a situation like this. "Mr. McClain was spotted leaving the room in a hurry. He seemed out of himself when he left."  
  
Pidge focused her eyes onto Kolivan, narrowing dangerously with the intention to kill. And just at that very moment, as if gods were on her side, she heard a familiar voice near.  
  
"Keith!" Lance appeared though the door, panting heavily as he leaned against the doorframe. His blue eyes landed on Keith's figure, widening in shock. His blood turned into ice, forgetting to breathe as his eyes remained glued on Keith's sleeping figure.  
  
Then Hunk appeared, catching up to Lance as he appeared at the doorway as well. "What-"  
  
"What the fuck did you do!?" Pidge didn't waste the time to attack, throwing herself at the tanned Omega and pushing him against the wall. There was venom in her eyes, distraught by the sight of her friend laying in bed wounded like this, especially after his _damn_  Heat just ended.  
  
"I-"  
  
"You did this! It could have only been _you_. You were the only one that was with him! You were there! _Nobody else._ You did this. You made Keith jump out the window! Bastard! I'll kill you!" Pidge was fierce, letting her emotions take control as she slammed Lance against the wall.  
  
When she stopped, Lance's eyes drifted back towards Keith. Tears threatening to fall down his face. "I..."  
  
"W-What?" Hunk was left in shock as well, eyes wide but still moving to grab Pidge's hands. "Pidge, please calm down. We don't need fighting-"  
  
"Fuck you! My best friend jumped from a window! He _jumped_!" Her growl was ferocious, violently letting go of Lance as she shoved him away towards the door, "Get out! Get out you bastard! I don't want to see you _ever_  again!"

Lance's breathing was hard, eyes remaining on Keith as his entire world began spinning. Everything was becoming hazy, all of it was turning into a blur. His entire body shook, his blood cold as ice as it coursed through his veins. "I have to go." He breathed out, turning to leave. And even if he wanted to stay, he doubted Pidge would let him get anywhere near Keith, much less touch a single strand of his hair.  
  
Hunk was conflicted, worried for Keith but also feeling the need to help the brunette. Pidge's narrowed eyes were what made the decision for him, quickly running away to catch up to Lance who was limping through the corridor. "Lance your hip-"  
  
"I don't care." The tanned Omega immediately replied, his mind in a trance as he walked.  
_  
_ _He did it to Keith. He did it to Keith. He did it to Keith. He did it to Keith_.  
  
"W-Where are you going?" Hunk asked worriedly, working on keeping up with his best friend.  
  
"I can't stay here. I need to leave." Lance mumbled as he made his way to the entrance, opening the door before zeroing in on Hunk's car. He didn't care about the guards as he went up to the car, opening the door before getting inside. The Beta followed him in panic.  
  
"I need to go." Lance kept repeating, Hunk putting in the ignition key as he put the car in motion. They were met with the guards at the front gate who stopped them to check what they were doing. They quickly noticed Lance inside, quirking a brow.  
  
"I'm sorry but we're under strict orders not to let Lance McClain leave the premises." One of the guards said firmly, Hunk turning towards Lance.  
  
"I need to go... I need to go..." The brunette chanted, eyes wide and out of it. Hunk couldn't stand seeing his friend like this, so he did something he never did before, he put the car in motion to break through. Luckily the gates were open so he didn't break out in a grand exit like one would see in movies. He only sped up, leaving the property as the car drove down the road.  
  
"Lance buddy! Talk to me!" Hunk tried to focus on his friend, but at the same time had to keep his eyes on the road as well. He felt panic and worry overtake him, not knowing what to do at all. But his rational mind told him that it would be better if Lance left the Gane mansion. Pidge's enraged figure burned into his mind. He'd never seen the Alpha so mad, _never._

"Stop the car."

"Huh?" Hunk turned to look at the brunette but his eyes quickly returned onto the road. "Here?"

"Stop the car!" Lance yelled, prompting Hunk to step on the breaks in reaction. As soon as the car was put to a stop, Lance opened the door, stumbling out and aiming for the forest that was just beside the road.

"Lance? Buddy?" Hunk got out of the car as well, intent on following.

"Stay away!" But Lance's voice made him pause in his steps, worriedly watching as the Omega walked further into the forest, walking among the trees before disappearing behind one.

The brunette fell down onto the ground, crying as soon as his head hit the surface. What had he done? This was all _his fault_. He drove Keith to the point of doing this, almost committing suicide just because all Lance was thinking about was himself. He was selfish. So disgustingly selfish that he made himself sick. He felt like puking, and he really did throw up in disgust of himself.

He hated his entire being. How could he have ever thought that he and Keith would work out? He didn't deserve someone as good as Keith who had done nothing wrong, and only wanted to help him when he was feeling down. The Keith that was so kind and beautiful that it hurt.

He was scum, a whore, and a good for nothing who couldn't do anything but destroy the lives of those around him. Everyone he loved had to suffer, Hunk, Coran, Allura, and now even Keith too. Keith, who definitely didn't deserve any of this.  
  
Lance's hand clenched against the dirt covered ground, flinching as he felt his hip throb. Growling in frustration, he took a rock he found in the dirt, taking it in hand before using it to hit his hip. The pain shot throughout his entire body, making him fall down further on to the ground as he cried. He could feel his shirt beginning to soak, and he guessed that it was most likely blood.  
  
Good. The _damn_  hip had caused him nothing but misery. It was time he finally put an end to it.  
  
"Lance?" The brunette heard Hunk's footsteps approach, not caring as he remained laying on the ground. He did nothing but cry, feeling the blood ooze out of his hip. "Lance!" Hunk ran towards him as soon as he spotted his figure in the dirt, picking him up gently. He gasped as soon as he noticed the blood, his hands beginning to shake.

The Beta didn't say anything, carrying Lance back quickly towards the car. "Hang on Lance. I'll find help. Don't worry I'll..." Hunk felt his own tears fall down his cheeks, Keith's limp body and Lance's own injury being too much for him.  
  
He placed Lance in the passenger seat before he got in, quickly putting the car in motion. How did everything turn out like this? Weren't they all happily hanging out together just yesterday?

There wasn't anything to say, really, there wasn't anything anyone could say in this situation. There was nothing for it, as far as Hunk knew, and he didn't know _what happened_  but obviously _something_  happened that turned into all this.

He knew Lance wouldn't like it, but he drove back to Gane Mansion. It was the only option for them, no matter how much Lance didn't want it or how mad Pidge was, they needed to be there. And they all would be lucky if the news didn't pick up on this, or Allura and Shiro. Something _seriously_  wrong had happened and both Lance and Keith had suffered for it, and Hunk wished he knew _what_. He was glad Shay wasn't here. And maybe it was selfish to think, but this was exhausting and he didn't know what to do and she didn't need to see this.

He was so tired.

"Lance?" He keeps his voice even because crying isn't going to help right now. Lance was stuck in a state of mania, pushed over the edge by...by...whatever had happened there. "Lance? Are you awake?"  
  
Lance didn't answer.  
  
Okay, so Lance wasn't in mania anymore. Now he was just catatonic. That was better than damaging himself though, and that's what happened, and he's not sure if Shiro and Allura are going to be able to justify keeping Lance and Keith together after this because this was somehow even _worse_. He'd have to somehow convince the guards to lie, because that was _obviously_  not what needed to happen right now. He's not sure what's going on, but that seemed like a _way_  worse idea. Whatever happened was something they needed to share, and they obviously needed to do it with someone else there and on their side. Because _something_  had sent Lance out of that room and _something else_  had made Keith throw himself out a window.  
  
This whole thing _reeked_  of miscommunication. _Horrible_  miscommunication.  
  
But how would they hide what happened to Keith after he'd _thrown himself out a window_?  
  
Maybe he could convince them to tell Shiro it was all an accident? But then how does he explain Lance? Or the gate? Or the car? Maybe they can fix these before they come home? Shiro sometimes doesn't come back before midnight.  
  
He wasn't sure he could convince Allura that Lance had just had a psychotic break because of the news; she always wanted to blame someone who was there. Shiro and Keith would be easy.  
  
Right, it would take _all_  his convincing and a _lot_  of bribing, but Hunk could pull this together. He knew what Kolivan wanted, at least, because his job was to protect Keith first and foremost and the only way to get Kolivan on his side was to convince him that bending the truth was maybe the best idea for Keith's mental health. And, if nothing else, then they could at least tell Shiro the truth and get him to hold it from Allura, maybe bend the truth a bit for _why_  Lance set back his progress and likely ruined that hip.

Pidge...was going to be harder. She was _so mad_ , and Hunk couldn't blame her because _he'd be the same_  if it were Lance who'd thrown himself out a window and ended like that. But now Hunk had _context_  that she didn't, and was objectively better equipped to figure out what had happened. He'd have to talk her down and get her to see that this _whole_ _thing_  was because there were communication problems and not out of malice. She...was going to be harder than Kolivan.

Then they were all going to have to sit down and _talk_  about what happened, intervention style, and _no one_  was going to be allowed to leave that room until _everything_  was out on the table.

This was such a terrible situation, he hoped his half-baked plan would work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MsBluebell: I just want to make it very clear that Star and I are NOT taking the issues addressed in this chapter lightly. The issues discussed in this chapter are a big source of trauma for both Lance and Keith and the two of us are approaching the elements of their backstories as respectfully and realistically as we can. We do not take the issues presented lightly and we will discuss and address them seriously.
> 
> BlueStarPaladin: Originally this chapter and the next were suppose to be one, but since it was too long, we decided to split it up. Also a little fun fact; originally this was suppose to be a fluff chapter to make up for the angst in the previous one. Honestly, I have no idea how it happened but sometimes the story takes a life of it's own and this is the end result. Both Lance and Keith are emotionally unstable and in a way... the trauma they face comes from within. This chapter is different from the rest in that way because for the first time Lotor isn't responsible. There are demons within...
> 
> We decided to update early for season seven, because neither of us is going to be emotionall ready come Sat. XD
> 
> Chapter Betaed by the wonderful SilviaMoon.
> 
> Tumblr:  
> MsBluebell: [msbluebell](http://msbluebell.tumblr.com/)  
> BlueStarPaladin: [starellas](https://starellas.tumblr.com/)


	13. Heat Aids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Past Non-Con, past abuse, gaslighting, past sexual abuse against a child.

Coming to was horrible, and it was clear that the pounding headache wasn't going to go away to matter how tightly he squeezed his eyes closed.  
  
Keith groaned, trying to remember what happened; he and Lance were talking, Lance got mad, Lance walked out, and then...  
  
He couldn't remember, everything was a blur, a meaningless mass of blobs and colors.  
  
He peeled his eyes open, blinking at the harsh light, groaning as everything went white. He moved his arm over his eyes, shielding his eyes from the terrible light. Everything was so _bright._ Where was he? How did he get here? He tried to sit up, but was pushed down.  
  
"Whoa! Hey there buddy! Just lay down." Hunk's voice sounded. Keith blinked, his eyes taking a minute to adjust to the light, but soon Hunk came into view. The larger Beta sitting on the edge of his bed with a sheepish and weary smile, heavy bags under his eyes. "Welcome back."  
  
"What happened?" Keith rasped, his throat dry. He glanced past Hunk to see another bed beside him, Lance sitting up on it, purposely looking away from Keith. Thace and Regris looked like they were in the room, both wound up like a spring and ready to launch themselves at someone.  
  
Oh. What was he doing here? Was Lance still mad? Was he okay? This looked like the infirmary.  
  
"You...don't remember?" Hunk looked concerned, his eyebrows knitting together.  
  
"No." Keith shook his head. His body was sore, and everything hurt, so it was probably the infirmary. "I...what happened...I was talking and..."  
  
"Keith." Hunk placed a hand gently on his shoulder, keeping him down. He held a bottle of water to Keith's lips, and Keith accepted it greedily. " I need you to listen. There are no Alphas here right now, they're all in another room, and none of them are allowed to come in until I give the clear."  
  
"What...?" Keith tried to wave off the blurriness when the water was pulled away, but it was hard to think.

"I've already spent a few hours talking to everyone." Hunk explained. "Including Lance here, so he's mostly calmed down from earlier, but what's going to happen now is we're going to sit here and figure out _what_  happened."

Keith blinked, tried to move his other arm, but only found pain. "Mmmm."

"Yeah, you broke your arm." Hunk explained, scratching the back of his head. "I'll explain that, but first I need to tell you what's going on right now. This? Right here? This is an intervention. Alpha free, only Betas and Omegas allowed, and no one can leave until everything is one the table and we all understand what happened. We're not letting you two get hurt again, not even from yourselves, and we're not leaving this room until everyone in it is mentally healthy again, or at least better than they were."

Keith blinked again. "T-Talk about...arm? I broke my arm? How?"

"In a minute." Hunk raised his hand. "Lance already agreed to this, but I need your consent too. Are you ready for an intervention, because those doors are sealed tight and every Beta guard in this mansion is ready to prevent disaster, once we start we're not stopping, even if it takes _days_."

The ravenette's head lulled at bit, trying to figure out what to do. "Yeah, okay. Sure, intervention, been through those. How long have I been here?" 

"Its noon. You came in during sunset yesterday." 

Keith blinked, the conversation slowly coming back to him. Ah, so he was the one who'd fucked over this whole thing, and that somehow lead to them being here? What did he do? He turned his head towards Lance, who still wasn't looking at him. "I'm sorry Lance, I shouldn't have upset you like that.”

The brunette hesitated, fidgeting with his hands, "I don't want your apology Keith. I don't deserve it." It was clear in the way Lance was sitting that he was very uncomfortable, and if he could, he would run out the room. Which was one of the reasons why Thace and Regris were there.

"But..." Keith spoke softy and slowly, his head still throbbing. "I really am sorry Lance. I didn't mean to say anything that would upset you."  


"Please stop." The brunette pleaded, eyes finally moving onto Keith, "Please stop apologising. I don't want an apology because I don't deserve it. I _did this_  to you Keith. It's because of me that you're like this and I hate myself for it, so don't apologise. I should be the one to apologise instead."

"Then why don't we accept both of the apologies?" Hunk helped guide them into the right direction by making a proposal. "You both feel guilty about what happened, so you could apologise for it."  


"No Hunk." Lance turned towards the Beta, "I don't want it."

"But Keith already apologised, and he feels sorry for anything he may have done. And I think you also feel terrible about it, so why don't you apologise now?" Hunk asked softly, trying to keep the calm atmosphere.  


Lance took in a deep breath, eyes moving onto Keith, "I'm sorry Keith. I'm sorry for hurting you like this and driving you to the point of... this." He waved his hands around but mainly towards the pale Omega's wounded body. "Are we here to tell each other what we really think?" This question was aimed towards Hunk who nodded in confirmation.

"Okay." The brunette looked back at Keith, "I care about you Keith. I care about you _a lot_ , but when it comes to your wellbeing, I think that I'm only making it worse. If I stay with you, then I might hurt you again and I don't want that. That's why I think it's for the best that we stay away from each other.”

"I don't...gah" Keith flinched a bit, another shot of pain running though his head, he reached his non-broken arm up, clenching it slightly. There were bandages around his head, wrapped neatly and tightly around his forehead. He blinks away the pain, focusing on Lance's blue eyes. "Lance, I don't remember what happened, but I _know_  you didn't attack me." 

Lance opened his mouth, but Hunk beat him to the punch. "I think we need context before we continue. Sorry guys, I'm not an actual therapist, so we might have to backpedal a bit sometimes."

Hunk paused, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "By the way Keith, I should warn you, Shiro's hiring a personal therapist."

Keith flinched at that. "What _happened_?"

"You jumped out of a window dude." Hunk winced, eyes flickering on his arm. "And then one of the guards spotted you beating your head against the wall. No one's sure what happened, though, that's what we're trying to find out."

"Huh?" Keith blinked. He tried to pull forward the memories, but he couldn't remember doing that. "I did?"

"Yeah man." Hunk leaned forward, resting against his palm, concern so heavy that it felt heavy to Keith's eyes. "Do you remember why you would have done that?"

Keith scrunched his eyes, trying to think. He'd made Lance mad, Lance left, and then...he was here. Had Lance leaving triggered that? That could have happened, but he wasn't about to share _that_  with Hunk. No, he had to figure out what exactly went down first. Lance had told him about working in the brothel, he had gotten mad, and then Keith was here.

The pale Omega huffed in frustration. 

"Take your time Keith." Hunk soothed. He looked between the two Omega, studying the both of them before opening his mouth again. "Alright, there are no secrets here. So I'm going to go ahead and share what I know. Keith, do you remember the conversation between you and Lance before he left?"

Keith nodded. 

"Alright." Hunk nodded again. "Then let's start there. Lance already shared with me his part of the story, but I want to hear yours. I need to know what you were thinking and how you were feeling as well. Don't worry, this is a safe and judgement free zone, so don't feel pressured. We'll save it for later if we need to."

"I.." Keith thinks back to the conversation, to everything he and Lance said to one another, trying to think of everything he remembered. Every expression or twitch of the lips. "I...Lance was upset, and I tried to help, but I fucked up and made everything worse."

"You..." Lance started, but Hunk cut him off.

"Lance, we need to finish, then it's your turn." Hunk gently reached a hand over a pat the tanned Omega on the knee.

Lance backed down for now, sinking into his bed. Clearly not happy that he wasn't able to intervene, but settling on following the rules of the intervention. He'd have to wait for his turn, or Hunk's prompting, before speaking again. 

Hunk turned back towards the pale Omega, "And why do you think you messed up Keith?"

Keith's eyebrows knitted together. "Because I upset Lance and made him feel worse."

"And why do you think that was?" Hunk intertwined his fingers, as if he was a real psychologist. "Why do you think Lance was upset?"

"I..." Keith knitted together his eyebrows, thinking hard again. "...because...I mentioned Heat Aids...and he didn't like that?”

The brunette quietly growled in reaction to that, "You compared what I went through with Heat Aids. As if I actually liked what I experienced and wanted to get fucked all day long."  


Hunk held up his hand, stopping the tanned Omega from saying anything else. "Okay, we need to calm down. I think we've found the main issue here but we need to be calm about this. No growling or shouting." He looked at Lance as he said that, the said Omega taking in a deep breath.  


"I'm sorry." Lance apologised, "But I won't just sit here and have someone compare what I went through to Heat Aids. It's not the same thing.”

Keith's eyebrows knitted together, confused. "But..."

"I won't let you--" Lance cut Keith off, only to be cut off in return.

"Alright! Let's _wait_  until our turn." Hunk stood between them, holding out a palm to each of them. "Remember the rules."

Lance backed down, grumbling quietly, but Keith could only blink because he was lost again. It was hard enough to keep his thoughts straight after all of this, but this intervention had him _more_  confused, not less.

"Alright. Keith?" Hunk sat back down, turning towards the pale Omega. " _Why_  did you compare Heat Aids to that?"

Keith blinked, head throbbing. "I'm confused."

"Why's that Keith?" Hunk asked patiently.

" _Isn't_  it like that?" Keith scratched his his head with his free hand. "That's how it was for me when Lucas brought them in. Except I didn't get paid, they took my piggybank."

"What?" Hunk quirked a brow while Lance folded his arms, listening to what Keith had to say. "Could you elaborate on that? And who is Lucas?"  


The pale Omega tried to focus, memories of that day resurfacing, "He was my foster brother, back when I lived with Ma and Pa." He explained, the topic making him anxious, "One day when they left, Lucas brought in Heat Aids to help me."  


"Are you okay?" Hunk asked worriedly, placing a hand on Keith's knee.

"I don't...like talking about Lucas." Keith turned away, suddenly feeling a deep sense of shame in the pit of his stomach. His skin itched too, really itched, and his head was still throbbing painfully. Even his eyes hurt now, so he clenched them closed, trying to keep the pain out. "He wasn't...nice..."

"But...he brought in Heat Aids to help you?" Hunk frowned a bit, a sense of dread taking over. "Do...can you tell me about Lucas? Why you think he wasn't nice? How...how old were you the last time you saw him? You mentioned they took your piggy bank…"

"I think we can all guess what happened here." Lance spoke up, standing from his bed. He flinched but ignored the pain to walk up to Keith's bed, kneeling down beside it. "It's okay Keith. You don't have to tell us about it if you don't want to. I think... I'm not sure, but I think I know what happened."  


This was all a big fat misunderstanding. How was Lance suppose to know that something fucked up like that happened to Keith in the past? And because of that, he misunderstood the meaning of Heat Aids entirely. The thought made Lance want to cry but he held in the tears. He had to be strong for Keith.

He reached out to touch Keith's hand but stopped himself before he could. He didn't deserve to hold Keith's hand. Not after he did this to him.  


"Keith, Heat Aids aren't like that. They're... completely different from what you experienced." He tried to break it to the fellow Omega, hoping Keith somewhat understood.

"I don't get it." Keith cracked open his eyes again, not waiting for Hunk's prompting, which was fine because the Beta was frozen. The realization of what may be the root of the problem was dawning on him now, and he could only turn towards the other Betas in the room and gesture wildly at Keith as his face paled. Keith, however, was oblivious to this, only capable of focusing on one thing at a time through the painful throbbing in his head. "I know he had to sneak them in, but they were still Aids. I'm sorry Lance, I just...don't understand."

Keith clenched his head with his free hand again, blinking away the ache, because Lance was important now. "I'm sorry, I don't...get it. I'm stupid like that, it's why I made you mad, because I ruin _everything_. I shouldn't have brought them up at all. You deserve better than that."

Lance's blue eyes remained on Keith's figure, now worried instead of being mad about the whole situation. It was funny how a revelation like this changed everything. "Keith, listen to me." He hesitated to take Keith's hand, and he damn well didn't deserve it, but he felt like it would help in a situation like this so he did. He reached for the hand that was wrapped in a cast since Keith's other hand was up against his forehead.  


"I need you to take deep breaths for me. Remember when you told me to do that before? Now I need you to do the same thing I did." He took in deep breaths, copying what Keith did to him as he made sure the pale Omega followed. It took a bit of time but once Keith was calm enough, Lance deemed it safe to continue.

"Forget about those Heat Aids, forget about Lucas. I need you to focus on me now, okay?" His hands remained on the cast, trying to keep Keith calm, "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any of it. I'm really sorry for doing this to you. It's _you_  who deserves better Keith. You just tried to help but I mistook your kindness for something else and I'm sorry. Everything... I felt cornered and I was really scared and worried at the same time. My emotions got the better of me and I let them run loose. And because of that, I hurt you. I'm _really_  sorry Keith. I'm _so_  sorry." A single tear fell down Lance's face but he brushed it away quickly. He really messed up, didn't he?

The pale Omega shook his head, flinching at the stabbing pain, " _You_  didn't make me jump out of a window Lance. I did that myself, I'm here because _I_  put myself here. It wasn't you, it was _me_. I did this to myself, no one _made_  me do it. I'm the one who didn't have a handle on my emotions."

He closed his eyes again, trying to remember why he'd done it. There was nothing though, he couldn't remember anything after Lance left. All he knows for sure is that he felt sorry, because he could never _not_  be upset for driving Lance to that point. But he always did that, didn't he, and maybe he was an orphan because he drove people away, assuming Acxa was bullshitting about his mom.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like it was your fault Lance." Keith held Lance's gaze, trying _desperately_  to convey what he wanted to say. "It wasn't. I can't remember what I was thinking, or why I dove out of a fucking window, but I can say for _certain_  it wasn't because of anything _you_  said or did. _I'm_  the one who should be sorry. _I'm_  the one who made you upset, _I'm_  the one who drove you away after you'd just opened up to me, and _I'm_  the one who jumped out a window. No one made me do it; that's all on me. I could have gone after you, or stayed in my room and reflected, or handled that situation any other way than how I handled it. I'm so-"

"Alright." Hunk finally stood up, cutting him off, looking like a man who just walked through hell rather than the usual cheerful attitude. "I'm starting to see the problem here, and it's _not_  painting a pretty picture. You _both_  somehow think you're in the wrong, and you both think you're the ones to blame when in reality this was a _horrible_  accident. And it's becoming _very_  clear to me that this is going to take _way_  longer than everyone thought."

"Lance." Hunk turned towards his friend. "You're not to blame for this. I know you don't believe me, and I can't make you believe me, but that's the cold and hard truth of the matter. This was a terrible misunderstanding, and you were horribly and unintentionally triggered."

"Keith." Hunk turned on his other friend. "You...I am _not_  qualified to explain what happened to you. I'm scared to even _think_  about it. I just want you to know that you're _also_  not a fault here, and that we know what the trigger was here even if you don’t."

Lance's gaze lowered, the weight of it all heavy on his shoulders. It was all a misunderstanding, a big fat case of miscommunication. Still, Hunk was right. He will never forgive himself for this. If he would have responded better to Keith's attempt of comforting him, then nothing like this would have happened. He didn't care what anyone had to say. He was at fault here and he knew it.

"But what do we do now?" The brunette asked in confusion, "Keith, I want to help you get better but if you want me to leave then I'll do that instead. I'll do anything you ask of me, _anything_. I don't care what it is as long as you ask it." It's the least he could do for Keith. And even now, he was unsure about what this meant for their relationship.  


Were they still together? Could they ever work out? Perhaps this event proved that despite their feelings, they were never meant to be. They didn't work out and never will. They were both Omega, easily triggered by anything they heard or saw. And if one of them is triggered, then it wouldn't be long before the other is driven to the melting point as well. Everything that happened proved this. They were toxic for one another.

"What?" Keith's voice _broke_. This was _so much worse_  than Lance being mad at him. He would _much_  rather have an angry Lance right now, because this weird situation was _not_  him and Lance, it _wasn't_  them. They were _good_. They were fireflies and moonlight and _warm_.  

And _now_  Keith felt tears start to leak, because this was the worst possible thing that could have happened. This was so much worse than the pain, or falling out of a window, or anything else that had happened. "P-Please...no...I...plea- no...d-don't _leave_  me."

Keith brought his hand down, gripping the bedsheets, forcing himself to get together. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. That wasn't okay. Lance, if you _want_  to leave than you don't have to stay. I don't want you to feel like you _have_  to-"

"Alright. That's enough." Hunk cut in, rubbing his temples. Maui protect him, he was going to need all the strength he _had_  to deal with this. Everything was a _mess_  right now and he was the only one here that came even _close_  to being able to deal with it. "Not only is this _not_  helping, but it's _not_  addressing the issue. We're going back to the rules."

"Alright, first off." Hunk rounds on them, listing off the point in numerical formate because they had _so much_  to work through. "Lets try and work through the guilt first. Remember, _no one is leaving this room_  until we work this out. So let's start with this: You know how you feel when the other person is apologising and taking about how it's their fault? _That's how you're making them feel when you do the same thing.”_

Lance reached out to hold onto Keith's unwounded hand, intertwining their fingers together. He wanted to let Keith know that he was here, holding onto his hand gently. He messed up again, but he shook his head, trying to keep with what Hunk was trying to say. It would be best to follow his lead right now.

"So when I apologise, Keith feels even more guilty because of it?" He tilted his head toward Hunk who nodded.  


"It's a vicious cycle of blame. I want you both to realise that nobody is in the wrong here and that in fact when you apologise, it only adds onto this cycle." He hoped he explained it right for the Omega to understand.  


"I'm-" Lance wanted to say that he was sorry but that's exactly what Hunk told them not to do, so instead, he kept holding onto Keith's hand. "No more apologising then.”

"Okay." Keith nodded, his hand squeezing tightly around Lance's. "Okay, no more."

"Good. Now we can _really_  start talking and making progress." Hunk nodded, satisfied that they were finally getting somewhere. Not that they weren't before, but that was just getting everything on the table, now was the _really_  important part. "So, strictly from what you've both said and what I've observed, you both feel guilty and like you deserve to be punished for it. Am I right?"

Keith nodded.

"I want to make it up to Keith somehow." Lance told the two how he really felt, "I feel guilty about what happened and... I know that none of us are at fault here, but I still feel the need to do something." He wouldn't feel right if he didn't. _Anything_  at all will do, as long as he gets a chance to make everything right again. "I don't think I could let go of this if I knew that I didn't do anything to right my wrongdoings." And he wasn't sure if what he was saying was pushing them back onto square one, but telling the truth must be the right thing to do. Was it?

"Is it okay to feel this way?" He asked Hunk in uncertainty, "I'm sorry if I set us back."

"No, Lance, this is good." Hunk nodded in approval. "Sharing your feelings will help us get through this and work out the issues. And it's _okay_  to feel the way that you do. It sucks that you do, but it's _okay_ , you're allowed to feel that way."

Lance nodded, tentatively accepting.

"And Keith? Do you feel a similar way?" Hunk turned to the pale Omega. 

Keith didn't hesitate. "Yes. I...when Lance left...I felt like the worst scum in the world. I want to make up for ever making him feel like he did something wrong or something he should be ashamed of. I'd just...I wanted to tell him that _everyone else_  was wrong, that they were all hypocrites for what they did. But...I said it wrong, or maybe I should have said something else. I want to try and make up for it, even though I feel like I don't deserve it, I want to try." 

"You deserve it." Lance was quick to say, "You _more_  than deserve it Keith." He squeezed his hand in assurance, silently telling him that it was okay.  


"Alright." Hunk nodded, satisfied now that they got to this point. "With that on the table, do you have any ideas what you could do? You both feel the need to make it up to one another, so now I'd like to hear your suggestions and if you agree with one another that it's alright to do this."

Lance was the one to speak first, blue eyes turning to Keith's violet ones. It hurt him to see Keith like this, prompting him to hold onto his hand tighter. "I want to stay here. Let me take care of you Keith. It's the least I could do. I know there will be nurses around, and Kolivan too, but I'd feel useless if I just laid around while you're here injured like this. Is that okay?”

Keith's head throbbed painfully, his entire body was sore, and he absolutely knew that it would be hell once he left this room to face Pidge and his three brothers. Yet, despite all that, _nothing_  compared to the feeling of  relief that washed over him when Lance said he wanted to _stay_. He sniffed, nodding his head. "Okay."

"Alright Keith. Now what do you think you can do for Lance." Hunk prompted, inwardly relieved at the progress being made. Sure, this was only the first step and the worst was yet to come, but it felt _so good_  to finally get through this."

"I..." Keith's eyes scrunched, his nose wrinkling, and in any other situation it might have been cute, but here it just served to make him seem smaller under his bandages. "I...don't even know what I could _begin_  to do. I want to _give_  you something, but I don't think that's enough. I'd _pamper_  you if I didn't think you would hate it. I want to make you feel half as big as you've made me feel, but...I don't know if I can without messing up again."

Keith chewed at his bottom lip. "I...don't want to do anything you don't want. I'll don't want to make you _feel_  like that ever again. So, if you don't want me to that's fine, but I want to give you something, anything in my power, just...just tell me what I can do...what I can give you...to even start making up for this.”

Lance held onto Keith's hand tightly, moving his thumb across Keith's knuckles. He didn't have to think hard enough to suggest what Keith could do for him, "I want your company." And that was enough, "You've been gone for almost an entire week so now we need to make up for the lost time. Since I'l be staying here, I think it would work out.”

"That's not enough.' Keith sniffed, his hand tightening around Lance's. "I would have given you that anyway."

"It's what I want." Lance answered, squeezing the pale hand tightly, though not enough to hurt him any more than he was already. It was the only thing he wanted right now, to crawl under those blankets and curl up next to Keith and pretend this whole things never happened. They couldn't do that yet, because Hunk was here, and as soon as he was gone the others would be here. But he'd get that soon, he'd wrap Keith up in a hug and never, ever, let him go. He'd...he'd...kiss Keith again for all he was worth, scent him, take care of him for all he was worth. Keith would _never_  throw himself out a window again by the time Lance McClain was done.

"Alright then, we've taken the first steps towards releasing the guilt." Hunk hummed. The Beta pulled back a bit here, debating where they should go next. Having the two audibly tell each other they were forgiven should probably come next. But he also had to address Keith's...newfound trigger...and explain _why_  it was a trigger and how it lead to...all this...

"We're going to discuss communication next." Hunk decided firmly, crossing his arms. "I know you may have talked about this at some point, but now we're going to have to do it again. We hit weak spots we never even _knew_  about. We already discussed what happened that got us here, but now we need to… address what we know. I'm talking to you here, Keith, because I think we need to confront some things that you're _really_  not going to be comfortable talking about and that you're not going to like."

Hunk took a long, calming, breath. "But before we do that. I want you both to look each other in the eyes, and if you really do mean it, I want you to forgive each other. If you _really_  mean it, say "I forgive you" and then we'll move on.”

Forgive one another? Lance quirked a brow, a bit confused. Keith didn't do anything wrong, so why would he need to forgive him for it? Then again, this was needed for them to recover so they both had to do it.

Lance's blue eyes moved onto Keith's violet orbs, never looking away as he explored the beautiful violet of those eyes. If only Keith knew how beautiful they were, maybe he wouldn't have done what he did. "I forgive you Keith. And I mean it." He gently moved Keith's hand towards himself, cupping it with both of his hands now.

Keith sniffed again, bending his fingers best he could so he could let them wrap themselves a bit around Lance's hand. His heart soared, and it felt like any minute it would fly out of his chest. What had he done to deserve this? He couldn't possibly deserve this. He felt tears well again, but bite his lip and fought them off. It was his turn now. Lance didn't need his forgiveness, never did, but if that's what it took to make him happy again then he'd give it. "I forgive you too. I forgive you Lance.”

The tanned Omega tried to smile in return, but it was so painful to see Keith like this that it didn't last long. He didn't have it in him to smile yet, but hopefully as they gradually start fixing everything again, they'll return to how they used to be before all this happened.

Hunk let his shoulders fall, relieved now that the forgiveness stage was over. This was the essential key for them to continue, because if they didn't aknowedlge each others mistakes and forgive one another for it, then it would be hard for them to move on. With this done, Hunk could finally address Keith's trigger. He's not a professional, so he definitely won't handle this in detail, but he thought that if he told Keith about the basics of what Heat Aids are, that he would slowly start piecing the pieces together himself. This way he would be prepared for the therapist that Shiro hired.

"Now then Keith." The Beta turned to focus on the pale Omega, voice soft as he spoke, "I'm going to tell you a little bit about Heat Aids and how they work. All I'm going to do is tell you how they generally function but I won't go any deeper than that. Then when you meet with the therapist, he'll talk to you about this in detail. Are you comfortable with this? Or do you want to wait for the therapist?”

"Why would I need to wait for the therapist?" Keith raised a brow, frowning in confusion now, because why would they even need to talk about this in the first place. "I get how Heat Aids work, you pay them, they take turns holding you down and sticking their dick in your mouth, then they move on."

Hunk and Lance both _paled_.

Hunk couldn't help it, he stood up from the bed, "Give me a moment."

He needed a moment to process that. In fact, he needed a _lot_  of moments to process that. Sure, something like this happening was unfortunately the norm for Omega, but at _that_  age? When little Keith had a _piggybank_? How _old_  was he? 

He walked over to the other Betas, standing in front of them, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. He found comfort in Betas like him, there was a sense of understanding and certainty that came with being surrounded by others like him, and he knew they were as rock solid as he was. Betas had a purpose, to tell Alphas when they were too much, and that made him feel like the sensible and level-headed one in the room more often than not, but this was _not_  one of those times. "Guys, please, help me out here. Tell me what I'm suppose to do with that."

"Should we tell Mr. Shirogane?" The smaller one, Regris he thinks, picks at his fingers nervously. "I feel like this is something Mr. Shirogane should know about."

"How did this happen?" Hunk shakes his head. "How _old_  was he when Shiro adopted him?"

"I believe he was thirteen, maybe fourteen." Thace scratched his chin, pale and uncertian. "This...must have been going on since before his Heat, or during his first Heat."

"Thirteen." Hunk mumbled blankly. " _Thirteen_. He shouldn't have even presented at that age! And how did no one _know_?"

"Mr. Shirogane likely asked at some point and had a similar misunderstanding." Thace supplies. "Mr. Kogane does seem to believe he knows what's going on."

"Ti'iti'i." Hunk sent up a prayer. "Please set Lucus on fire."

Hunk turned back to the Omegas, ready to begin trying to correct Keith's _very_  wrong knowledge. He walked back over to the bed slowly, carefully sitting down. Lance seemed to jerk out of his daze as he felt the bed dip.

Hunk steadied himself, trying to think of the best course of action to take here. Clearly he wasn't qualified for something like this. Such a topic... How could he, a cook, handle it? There was no way he would be able to talk to Keith about this without making a mistake. He was conscious of that, and he cared about Keith too much to just throw down the topic on the table like this.  


Hunk knew his limits, and he could tell that this was the point when he reached them. He accomplished his main goal of making sure both Keith and Lance made up, and that was his core aim in all of this. But Keith's past? That was a completely different issue that he didn't think he could handle. No, there was definitely no way he would be able to handle this.  


So in the end, Hunk decided to do what would be best for all of them. He would let the professional handle the Heat Aids topic.  


"Keith." He caught the pale Omega's attention, "I know it may be confusing right now, but that's okay. I would be confused if I was in your position as well. The thing is that I don't know much about this myself so I don't think I would be the best person to talk to you about this. We should wait for Shiro who will know much more about Heat Aids than I do. He'll explain it to you much better than I ever could."  


The Beta reached out to place his hand on Keith's knee, "Is that okay with you? I don't want you to feel like this is something you should be ashamed of, absolutely not. And I want you to know that it's okay to be confused. It's normal in the situation you're in. You also didn't do anything wrong, but somebody will need to talk to you about this later to clear up your confusion. They'll tell you everything about it so that you understand what happened. Do you think that's a good idea for now?"

"Why should I feel ashamed?" Keith's eyebrows knitted. "It's something a _lot_  of Omega do, of their own free will. Heck, that's why they _pay_  for Heat Aids a lot of times. Is it because I don't use them anymore? I'm sorry, but I just didn't like it. I wasn't ready for sex with another person, even if it was just oral."

"Keith, please." Hunk held up his hands, trying _very_  hard not to say anything or freak out. "Shiro will explain everything when he gets here. I'm sorry. I thought I could do this, but...this is the core issue and I just...I didn't _expect_  this."

"Are you okay Hunk?" Keith asked, voice heavy with concern. "I can wait on Shiro. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No apologies. Let's just...let's move on. This misunderstanding was the core issue, we found it, once it's cleared we'll never touch it again. Let's move on." Hunk pinched his nose.

"I think we said what needed to be said." Lance spoke up, eyes on Keith, "We realised our mistakes, apologised to one another, and understood that neither of us are at fault. It should be enough." He didn't know what else they could do, and if he was honest, he was a bit tired. Some rest would do them both good.  


"Keith needs to rest, and what better way to do it than laying down and eating delicious pies. Right Hunk?" He turned to the Beta now, searching for support.

Hunk blinked, quickly nodding, "Of course. I'll make you anything you want Keith. But before that, we should let the others inside. Think you're ready for it?"  


Oh... right. Lance forgot about Pidge and the rest. The thought of seeing the Alpha girl again made him anxious. She was pissed, really pissed at him.

"How many of my Brothers are out there? " Keith asked. 

"All of them." 

"Then no. I am not. I need time. "

"Are you sure?" Lance asked in concern, "We'll respect your decision, but maybe you should let Pidge see you. She's really worried and it would help if she could see you. I don't think she'll calm down otherwise." He didn't even want to think about how mad Pidge was. She was _fuming_.

Keith took note of Lance's words, weighting out his options. Maybe it would be best to let Pidge inside. He knew her enough to tell that she would cause a havoc if she didn't make sure he was alright. "Okay. But _only_  Pidge, nobody else."  


"Got it." Hunk turned to his fellow Beta, nodding to let them know that it was okay to let the Alpha girl inside. Thace left the room to get her wile Regris remained at the door. It didn't take long for Keith to hear footsteps running down the corridor in a hurry, Pidge emerging behind the door in worry. She quickly walked up to Keith, hugging him tightly.  


"You jerk. I hate you so much." She squeezed tight, but was aware of Keith's injuries.

"I missed you too Pidge." The pale Omega greeted as Pidge moved away. She smiled but then looked to the side at Lance and Hunk, eyes narrowing. "I want to talk to Keith _alone_." Her tone was low, demanding for them to go away.  


Knowing better than to disobey Pidge's orders, both Hunk and Lance made their way out. "We'll be in the kitchen making food. Is a pie and a sandwich okay?" Hunk asked while the Omega tried to nod, but not managing to do it due to his head throbbing. "Sounds good."

Lance smiled as he and Hunk made their way out, closing the door as his smile fell again. Damn, this was much harder than he thought.

Inside, Pidge sat on the edge of the bed, folding her arms. "Are you okay? How do you feel?" Was the first thing she asked, looking up and down Keith's body.

"Like I fell out a window" Keith tried to joke lightly.

The look on Pidge's face told him that the joke had been in poor taste even for her. She broke a bit, letting out a tiney sob, and Keith's heart clenched at the sight. Pidge tears were rare and he was weak to them. He tried to rub away the tears with the back of her balled fist. She glared at him through her teary hazel eyes, and she probably would have hit him if he hadn't already been so busted up. "You are such an asshole."

"Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry." Keith reached out and squeezed her knee comfortingly.

"You better be!" Pidge snapped. "What were you _thinking_? Look at yourself Keith! You're lucky you didn't die!"

"I don't remember Pidge." Keith admits quitely. "I don't remember anything."

"That's not helpful." The Alpha girl angrily shook her head, hands clenching tightly. "That's _not_  helpful. You could have snapped your neck, or crushed your skull. You could have given yourself brain damage, or _paralyzed_  yourself. Don't...don't you _ever_  do that again."

"I'm _so_  sorry Pidge."  Keith reaches out to take her hand again, wrapping his pale fingers around her balled fist in a sad imitation of a hug. It really was a sad, pathetic, thing to go with a sad, pathetic, apology, but it was all he could do. "I won't do it again, I promise I won't, not ever again."

"Damn _right_  you won't." Pidge hisses angrily. "Because you're on _suicide watch_  mister! Shiro and I are going to put screens on the windows, and you're getting a damn psychologist. I don't know what the fuck Lance said that made you jump out the damn window and knock your skull against the wall, but Hunk better _damn_  well have worked that out."

Keith blinked, frowning lightly, knowing what his friend was thinking. "It's not Lance's fault Pidge."

"Like _hell_  it isn't." She snapped. And she knew it was wrong. She _knew_  she was wrong about it, that this was just a tragic circumstance, that she really couldn't blame him. She knew that Lance was emotional after everything, that it was all a horrible misunderstanding. But here's the thing; she's selfish. She admitted that easily and without regret, because she couldn't _stand_  selfless people as martyred as they were, as if throwing away everything that keeps you sane was a _good_  thing. 

She resented Lance, even when she couldn't blame him, because that's how she was. She resented that he accidentally drove Keith out that window, resented that he somehow hadn't found the strength to stay in that room after whatever happened, resented that he had the _power_  to destroy Keith that way. It was a bitter thing, one she _knew_  she had to work past, because Lance was going to stay until Lotor was behind bars, and Keith was dating the guy.

It was going to take time to fix this, for her to rebuild her trust in him, because she was like that. She was going to _try_  though, because Lance didn't mean it and it's what Keith would want, and she thinks they may be sort of friends, but she's going to _watch_  him now; the same way she's going to watch Keith and make sure he doesn't pull this shit again. She doesn't trust either of them right now, and she's angry, but she's also weak for Keith and she _knows_  it won't take long to forgive him, and Lance by extension.

Keith rolled his head back, trying to adjust it to a less sore position, but the whinch he gave told her otherwise. "Hunk says he figured it out, but damn if I know. He thinks I was triggered by mentioning Heat Aids."

"Heat Aids." Pidge quirks a brow. "That's a load of bull. I've known you since before you were eighteen and I've never seen you hire a Heat Aid."

Keith blinks. "Eighteen?"

"Yeah dumb nut." Pidge rolls her eyes back, so fucking done with this shit. "I'll ask Hunk what he was thinking when I go to the kitchen. You, you absolute asshat, are going to have to face your brothers."

Keith groaned, instantly forgetting his previous question, dreading the prospect of faceing them alone. "No, have mercy."

"I lost all sympathy I had for you the moment I heard you jumped out a damn window and smacked your head against a brick wall." Pidge states flatly. "Oh, and by the way, Sven has been damn near inconsolable. And Kuron didn't appreciate getting back from the hospital to find this shit out, he broke a window, and he nearly threw himself out of his wheelchair when he heard. And I'm not even going to _bother_  telling you how Shiro has been. Just know that he's _pissed_."

"Alright." Keith groaned. "I get it."

"No the _hell_  you don't." Pidge hissed. "You better be fucking prepared, because Hunk agreed to share what happened with you as soon as he found out, and you bet your sweet _ass_  Shiro is going to smoother the hell out of you. I wasn't kidding about that suicide watch" 

"I get it Pidge." Keith sighed, moving his unwounded hand onto his forehead. He just woke up and already he was faced with confronting his brothers about this. He didn't want to face Shiro right now, but it would only be right if he wants to assure his brother that he was okay.  


He'll have to face them, won't he?

"That's bullshit and we both know it." The Alpha fought back, although she did keep her voice lowered. She wasn't dumb enough to shout knowing that Keith had his head wrapped in a bandage, probably harbouring a massive headache.

"You don't want to see Shiro right now?" She asked, and will respect Keith's answer. The older Alpha did want to see how Keith was doing, but maybe it was better for him to come later when Hunk tells them what's really going on here.

"I'm tired." Keith informs, eyes sliding closed, trying to fight off the pain. "And I just went through an intervention as soon as I woke up. Everything hurts and I just want to sleep."

The Alpha girl crossed her arms, scrutinizing him. "They're not going to be happy if you fall asleep again after  just waking up."

"I'm okay." Keith promised. "Just tired. That should be enough for now."

Pidge gave a heavy sigh, one that sounded way to old to be leaving her body. "Then go to sleep. Don't blame when when they get mad."

"I already told everyone what I could" Keith promises, eyes still closed. He's so tired right now, and so sore. It's easy to let oblivion take him.

 

* * *

 

The darkness was calming, his body heavy as he laid in the never ending black abyss. It was quiet as well, giving him a sense of peace he didn't know he needed. It felt nice, a different kind of 'nice'. The nothingness around him was bare and void of anything and everything he could think of. No responsibilities, no emotions, no need to satisfy anyone. He didn't have to do anything. He liked it, and yet somehow it made him feel lonely.  


He found himself within the abyss many times before, but now it felt different from his past visits. While he would find the quietness of nothingness enjoyable, now he wanted to hear the voices of those he knew, the people he loved. It was strange for him to feel this way, but he did, and it surprised him.  


For the first time in his life, he reached upwards, trying to grab at the single star that was in the dark around him. The light was so far away but he persisted, wanting to touch it. To his surprise, the light expanded, and soon, he found his heavy eyelids opening, taking him back to the world he came from.

Keith's violet eyes worked on clearing the haze he was looking through, clearing up the world around him. Once they were somewhat clear, Keith took note of the flowers first. A whole bouquet of red roses were on his bedside table, accompanied by a hippo plushie that was beside it. The plushie was red in colour as well, holding a single white heart in it's hands.

He had no way of knowing who it could be from, but Keith thinks he has an idea as to who might have brought it over. His brothers never failed to shower him with affection, and he doubted they would slack on it now. Focusing further, he noticed a bar of milk chocolate he didn't notice before, meaning there were three gifts. One from each of his brothers.  


Moving away from the gifts, Keith looked out the window, noting the full moon that was high above in the sky. What time is it? How long did he sleep this time? Looking around to find a clock, violet eyes caught sight of the bed that was beside him, spotting Lance on it.

Okay, it wasn't surprising that Lance would be here. He did say that he wanted to stay but why was he awake? "Lance?" Keith asked softly as the brunette flinched in reaction. His head quickly turned towards the pale Omega, eyes wide in surprise.  


"Keith? You're awake?" Lance's voce was high in the beginning due to the startle, but then he lowered it, conscious of the fact that it was the dead of night.  


"What time is it?" Keith asked curiously, still blinking some of the sleepiness away.  


Lance looked to the side at the clock that was to his left, noting the time. "Four in the morning." 

"Oh." Keith frowned lightly. "What are you still doing up?"

Lance is quite for a moment, and Keith is afraid that maybe he made the other Omega mad again, but the tanned figure eventually answers. "I couldn't sleep."

The pale Omega nods at that, understanding the dilemma. Sometimes sleep just couldn't come after so much has happened, even when the body was worn and tired. Keith suspects the only reason he'd been able to sleep was because of the pain. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not much to talk about." Lance shrugged. "Just couldn't sleep, no particular reason."

Keith hummed, eyes moving over the vase of flowers and hippo plushie again, deciding to talk about that instead. "It was sweet of Sven to bring me gifts. I like the hippo."

"You would." Lance snorted, turning on his side to face Keith. "He was freaking out so hard he forgot to flirt with me. They were all freaking out. Matt, brave soul, had to talk them down from shaking you awake and smothering you."

"Glad I was asleep through that." Keith hummed. "Did Hunk tell them...whatever he thinks happened?"

"Yeah." Lance nodded. "You missed eating his food by the way. He was pretty upset. He made a pie just for you."

"Sorry about that." Keith murmured lightly. 

"That's okay. He put it in a foil so you can eat it for breakfast in the morning if you want." Hunk, the ever caring mother, made sure his children wouldn't starve to death.

"Pidge came to check on you again after finding out what happened from Hunk." Lance's hand clenched the pillow that was under his head.  


"She did?"

"Yeah. She was worried." Pidge may be furious at him for doing this to Keith, but that all disappeared in light of what Hunk told them all. This was much worse than Pidge expected, than _any of them_  expected. Not only did it shake everyone in the mansion, but also made them aware that new precautions had to be put in place. Now more than ever before, the mansion was beginning to feel like a barricaded prison rather than a luxury home.  


Keith felt the need to apologise for it, but they agreed that they wouldn't do that anymore so he remained quiet. He messed up badly, didn't he?  


Lance's blue eyes remained on the pale figure beside him, watching as the moonlight beautifully reflected onto Keith's face. It enhanced the shine in his eyes, brilliantly glowing in the darkness around.  


"Keith?" The brunette spoke quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Can we cuddle?”

"Yeah." Keith nodded, scooting over a bit as best he could, gesturing the tanned Omega to join him with his working hand. Lance didn't even hesitate, crawling out of his bed and over into Keith's with a little difficulty. He slumped down onto the firm mattress, turning over and practically sliding Keith's whole body in his arms. The pale Omega found himself wrapped tightly in that hold, Lance's nose burying itself into his hair, the other must have been worried sick.

"You okay now?" Keith asked, settling himself in that hold, and _fuck_  he'd missed this while he was in Heat. Laying here, wrapped up in Lance's arms, felt so much better than anything. He'd rather have a hundred nights like than any more time fucking himself on toys. 

Keith's mind flashes towards the memory of fireflies and moonlight, and he can't help the silent purr of content.

"No." Lance answers honestly. "But I'm better."

Keith hums, bringing his working arm around the tanned body. "I've missed this while I was stuck in there."

Lance purred in agreement, "I missed it too. I missed _you_  so, so much Keith." He scooted closer, mindful of Keith's injured head as he leaned lightly against it. He felt warm all over, as if he'd found a missing piece of a puzzle he was looking for. Perhaps it was a bit cliche for him to describe it this way, but that was how he really felt.  


"Aren't you missing something?" The brunette asked playfully.  


Keith quirked a brow, "What is it?"  


"You're confined again. You'll have to stay here for a while to recover."

Thinking over it for a second, Keith realised that Lance was right. "Oh."

"But this time it'll be different. Want to know why?" The brunette continued to tease.  


"Why?" The pale Omega asked in a hum.

"Because I'm here now, and I'll keep you company while you're here." Lance's voice was soft yet teasing as he spoke, smiling while moving his hands to rub the other's scent glands, scenting Keith gently. His inner Omega purred at the action.

"Mmm." Keith hummed contently as he felt his body relax a bit, the soreness slowly ebbing was as a pleasurable warmth took his place. A small smile found it's way on his lips, and he tried to reach for the brunette to give him attention. Lance wasn't having it right now though, and being less hurt, over powered Keith and pinned him gently to the bed.

"No. Nope." Lanced moved to rub the gland on his wrist, massaging it until the pale arm felt more like jelly that flesh. Content that Keith wasn't going to try anything for now, the brunette moved his hands upward to give attention to Keiths neck. He brought his wrist to the free glands, massaging them in circular motions, causing the pale Omega to involuntarily throw his neck back to grant those tanned hands better access to everything. 

Lance leaned in, wrist still rubbing gently, lips so close to Keith's ear that he could feel the other's hot breath tease the flesh as he whispered, "Please. Let me take care of you first."

Keith purred, bringing his jellied hand to rest lightly on Lances cheek, moving to bare his neck and make it easier on those tanned wrists.

Lance accepted the invitation, leaning in further while massaging the glands on the delicate neck. He sniffed the air, making sure his scent was left behind as he gently rubbed the scent glands all over. He felt the sensation of it giving him courage, feeling adventurous under the shining white moon as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss just under Keith's chin.

The pale Omega flinched but in a second, melted under the tanned body that was hovering above him. He felt soft pecks all over his body as Lance moved along from his chin onto his neck and then his face. The tanned Omega gently placed a kiss on Keith's forehead before moving downward again closer to his lips. Lance held back a little, placing a chaste kiss on the lips, blue eyes silently asking for the permission to continue.

Keith, no longer able to resist, moved in with his own peck to the lips, bringing his free wrist to rub against Lance's neck, rubbing the neck glands best he could to scent the brunette. The tanned Omega took that as all the invitation he needed and leaned in for a deeper kiss, his tongue darting out to lick against the bottom lip, begging for permission. The pale Omega granted it, parting his lips to let the tongue inside.

Lance wasted no time, his wrist leaving Keith's neck and finding their way to the glands behind his ears, simultaneously working to scent them and tilt Keith's head the way he needed to. His tongue explored the pinkish mouth, tasting every bit of Keith, not even caring that the gross fucker hadn't brushed his damn teeth in a week. It was hard to focus on that when Keith's tongue met his, tentatively poking before decided that now was the _perfect_  time to show the pale Omega what a wonderful kisser he could be.

He tilted Keith's head to the side to prevent their teeth from hitting one another as he leaned in deeper into the kiss. This being their second kiss motivated Lance further to make it _even better_  than the first one, although he maintained the gentleness that the first one had.

He _tried_  to be gentle, but the hunger they both felt for one another overrode all that, the kiss sloppy as they kissed with a drive of longing. They didn't see each other for almost a week, and the kiss represented all of their longing and loneliness into one. It was relieving and fulfilling at the same time.

The moonlight shone on them brightly through the window as they kissed, parting for air before their lips met again. Lance's left hand moved from Keith's ear lower onto his chest, massaging the area gently. He was a bit frustrated by the shirt that prevented him from touching further but he understood that they weren't on that level yet, no matter how badly he wanted to take it off.

He did have a trick up his sleeve though, moving his hand just in the center of Keith's chest before pressing down a bit further into that spot. This earned him the reaction he wanted, the kiss broken by a light moan from Keith. Lance smiled in mischief, leaning in to kiss Keith's cheek in apology. "Too much?”

"No." Keith moved his wrist down, trying harder to rub his wrist against Lance's glands now, trying to keep up.

That was all the encouragement Lance needed to press against that spot again, and again, and one more time just because he liked the moan that Keith made. He pecked Keith's cheeks with each push, deciding that those moans were his new favourite sound. "Feeling good babe?"

Keith groaned, nodding almost mutely as he waited for more. And really, who was Lance to deny such a sweet Omega what he wanted? So he moved his hands, feeling a bit daring, and rubbed his thumbs over the shirt covered nibbles. _That_  got an even _better_  reaction, the moan Keith gave being longer and sweeter. Grinning, Lance flicked his thumbs over them again, rubbing circles into them.

In his haste, Lance forgot that Keith was a rebel.

The pale Omega moved his mouth towards the tanned neck, and for a moment Lance thought he was going to get a few pecks, but no, Keith has other plans in mind. Pinkish lips found a particular spot that Lance wasn't familiar with lips settling on, and he found his hands freezing as he waited to see what Keith would do. The next thing he knew, Keith's tongue worked it's way out of his mouth, pressing deeply against the spot and rubbing circles in it.

"Ahh~" Lance's head jerked back, but it wasn't enough to jerk the spot out of Keith's reach. The tongue continued running warm circles in that one spot, sending sparks through Lance's _whole damn_  body. Okay, this was new, this was something that hadn't happened before. If Keith kept this up than Lance was going to be putty in his hands, which was simply _not_  acceptable. Lance was the master here, and he wasn't going to let Keith show him up on this.

All too soon Keith was pulling away, those beautiful violet eyes flicking up towards him. "Was that okay?"

Lance didn't bother responding, instead diving to find the same spot on Keith's neck.

His lips quickly met the skin, darting his tongue out to lick the spot in the same way Keith did. The moan he received in reaction was _beautiful_ , only encouraging him to continue. Feeling competitive, Lance pushed it a step further, biting his teeth into the spot lightly.

"A-Ah!" This produced a louder moan from the pale Omega, making Lance grin. He nibbled at the spot with both his tongue and teeth, sucking until there was an obvious hickey left behind. There was no way Keith would be able to hide it, unless he put a scarf on, but who would wear a scarf inside the house?

Satisfied, Lance moved onto another area he found pleasurable, and that was the shoulder. Right where the neck meets the shoulder is another area of interest he intends to exploit, biting into it teasingly. "Ahh~" Keith's moans were a harmonious melody Lance would never get enough of, leaving another hickey behind on the spot he just bit into.

But as he was licking another spot on Keith's skin, Lance suddenly realised something. His trigger. It would only get in the way if they felt more adventurous in the future, so in order to prevent that, Lance knew he had to do something now, or else it will be harder if they do it again.

Gently taking Keith's hand, Lance kissed the knuckles before slowly moving it under his shirt to touch his belly. The contact made Lance flinch, freezing in place for a moment. Keith's touch never triggered him before but somehow this time it was different. Maybe it was because this time the touch was more intimate? Because the two of them were more than friends now? Whatever the case may be, Lance wanted this. He wanted to get used to the feeling of Keith's hands on him, otherwise they'll get nowhere in the future if they tried to go further than this.

"Keith." The tanned Omega whispered, lowering himself towards the other, "Please, touch me. I want to get used to the feeling of your hands.”

Keith froze, coming out of his blissed state, biting his lip uncertainly. There was clear concern there, and Lance was torn between being touched by it and frustrated that Keith didn't just listen to him and start doing what needed to be done.

"Are...you sure?" Keith frowned deeply, his hand unmoving from where Lance placed it. "I...we just got...I don't want to...I don't want to."

"Keith, shhh." Lance brought one of his hands to rub his thumb over a pale cheek, his other hand keeping Keith's firmly in place so the Omega didn't try to pull away. "I want this. I want this so bad. Just...just take it slow. I'll stop you if it's too much."

"I don't want to hurt you." Keith admitted, and Lance decided he was more touched than frustrated.

"Trust me." The brunette pecked the pinkish lips, moving to leave a trail of kisses down Keith neck. "Please, please, trust me."

Keith moaned, curling his fingers, and Lance felt like he could trust the pale Omega to do as he asked. The ravenette was still hesitant, barely moving his hand, and it was so very slow. Lance still flinched, his head very aware of where the hand was. He wasn't quite able to focus on how good everything felt with the hand slowly moving over his stomach, and he was a bit uncomfortable, but he was also _determined_  to get used to the feeling of Keith against his bare skin.

He wondered if Keith ever felt this way.

Lance decided Keith deserved more attention. He pulled back a bit, stopping to admire the hickies he'd left on the pale skin, his little trophies of affection looking so good to him under the moonlight. He wondered if anyone would notice them, or if they'd be too distracted by the bandages. The brunette shook his head, moving to trail his tongue over the spots again.

"Mmm Lance~" Keith basically _moaned_  his name, and Lance decided right then and there that he would go to war for Keith Kogane. How anyone had ever hurt this beautiful siren was beyond him, but Lance was going to find every single one of them and shoot them. Lance pulled back to get a better look at the pale Omega, wanting to take him all in.

"Lance~" Keith's eyes cracked open. And right here, under the moon, with the light of the sun just barely starting it's rise, and light flickering across that pale skin, Lance saw stars in Keith's eyes. Violet and dotted with pale light, it was like the galaxy itself was caught in those orbs, and for a moment Lance couldn't even feel Keith's hand on him anymore, too distracted by the twinkling stars in Keith.

"Lance~" Keith leaned forward, bringing those galaxies closer, resting his bandaged forehead gently against Lance's own. Keith moaned again, this time from some strange mix of pleasure and pain from the contact, but Keith never moved those eyes from Lance's own. Instead, Keith let out a breath laugh, leaning in to whisper, "You're so beautiful."

This was it, Lance decided, he was gone for this boy.

Not able to hold himself back, Lance leaned in and captured those lips into a kiss once again, hungrily exploring all of Keith while gently pushing him back against the bed. Keith was the one who was beautiful, no, he was stunning. And more than anything, Lance felt that Keith needed to hear it as much as get the message across by physical touch. That's why as they parted for air, Lance whispered, "You're stunning." And then their lips met again, never getting enough.

By now Lance had forgotten about the pale hand under his shirt. He wasn't even sure if it was still there as he kissed the other, not caring about anything else. Breaking the kiss, Lance continued placing chaste kisses on Keith's cheeks, forehead, neck and shoulders. "Keith..." He whispered, blue eyes meeting violet orbs. "You're beautiful." As he said each and every word, he sealed it with a kiss on different part of Keith's body.

"Breathtaking." A peck on the cheek.

"Stunning." A soft kiss on the forehead.

"Unique." On the nose.  


"Amazing." On the neck.

"Gorgeous." On the side of his jaw.  


And then as Keith closed his eyes, he moved to place a peck on the eyelid of his right eye, "I love your eyes." And when Keith opened his eyes again, Lance smiled, blue eyes on violet as he placed the last peck on the lips. "And the eyes are the gateway to the soul.”

By now Keith was a pinkish mess underneath him, and the injuries seemed so far away. Lance wondered how Keith would look when he wasn't wrapped like a mummy beneath this moonlight. He'd be too beautiful, the tanned Omega decides, no one would be able to survive. He'd have to do his best to make sure no one else saw Keith like this. He places another kiss between the eyes, unable to resist the temptation. Keith was opening his mouth, trying to say something, but he was sputtering too much, a blushing mess beneath Lance.

Lance wonders about the silver light over Keith; wonders how the pale Omega would look decorated with those silvery bells on his dancing costume right now. He decides the thought is too dangerous to pursue.

"Mmm." Keith finally works up his voice. "You have the ocean in your eyes."

Lance felt a light blush appear on his cheeks. Although he couldn't hold in the smile that spread across his face. Maybe he would have been more flustered by it if not for the sight of a broken Keith beneath him. It was too good to pass up on. "Does that mean you like them?" He asked curiously, making Keith turn to the side in embarrassment.

"Maybe." Was all the pale Omega said before his eyes returned back onto the brunette. "Kiss me." He reached out to pull Lance towards himself, smacking their lips together once again. However, just as their tongues touched, they both heard a knock at the door. The two Omegas both jumped, breaking the kiss as Lance quickly moved to the side and beside Keith, hiding himself underneath the covers. Keith, meanwhile, laid down, eyes opened and watching as Kolivan opened the door.  


"Good morning Mr. Kogane. How are you feeling?" The guard asked politely while Keith tried to look as presentable as he could.  


"Great. I've never felt better." Quite literally.

"That's good to hear. We'll be bringing you breakfast shortly." Kolivan's eyes drifted to the empty bed beside Keith, quirking a brow, "Where is Mr. McClain?"  


Keith had to think fast. "Bathroom." He pointed to the said room, hoping Kolivan didn't notice the slight bulge beside him.  


The guard hummed, turning. "Alright. Call me if you need any assistance. Ulaz will be the one to bring you breakfast. Now, if you'll excuse me." And then he left, closing the door behind him quietly.

Lance sighed in relief, moving the cover away from his face. "That was a close call."

"Tell me about it." Keith grumbled, and for the first time in his life, he didn't appreciate Kolivan coming to check on him. What a way to kill the mood.  


The tanned Omega stretched his body tiredly, looking out the window to see the sun that was slowly beginning to rise. Shit. Where did all the time go? Last time he remembered, it was _four_  in the damn morning. "Wait a second..." The realisation hit him, "Are you telling me I didn't get any beauty sleep last night?"

Keith turned towards him, "That... sucks."

"Of course it does! And you're partially to blame!" He pointed his finger towards the mullet, "You thief of dreams."  


"Hey." Keith folded his arms, "I didn't do anything you didn't like. Actually, I did _everything_  you wanted me to do."

"Hmmm... That's true." Lance admitted, turning around so that he was laying down on his front side, chin leaning against his hand as he looked up at Keith. "We made progress tonight. Do you think it was due to the charm of the moon?”

"There's no such thing." Keith dismissed the idea, "The moon doesn't have any powers. I doubt it would have an effect on us like that."  


"What? Aren't you the one who believes in aliens?" Lance poked his uninjured shoulder, "You believe in them but not in the charm of the moon? You brute. Where's the romantic in you?"

"Just because I don't think it's because of the moon that I kissed you, doesn't mean that I'm not a romantic." If Keith could, he would fold his arms but he couldn't, so he moved to take Lance's hand into his instead, stopping his poking.

The brunette hummed, "So you are a romantic?"

"Aren't I?" Keith's violet eyes turned to Lance's own, "After what we just did, I think I'm one."  


Lance couldn't hold in the chuckle, failing miserably as he laughed. "All of that doesn't mean that you're a romantic Keith. It's much more harder than it looks." Lance intertwined his fingers with Keith's own, "You can't be a romantic just because you've kissed. In order to be one, you have to shower me with affection and flowers. Say the usual lines, 'you're beautiful', 'after you my lady', 'you look lovely today', and all that mumbo jumbo."  


Keith gave his fellow Omega a suspicious look, "And you're not telling me this to get flowers, are you?"

"What?" Lance asked in surprise but then looked away, "Of course not. I'm giving you tips here Keith! _Tips_  from a true romantic! Take them or leave them, your choice mullet."

"You just lost points right there _romantic_. Calling out my hairstyle every single time is doing great damage to your romanticism." Keith pointed out with a smirk.  


Lance gasped, hand moving towards his chest defensively, "Hey! I'm doing you a favour! If I didn't care, I wouldn't have pointed it out, but I _do_  care. I'm giving you my honest opinion and saving you face when you're out in public. I wouldn't want anyone judging you because of the bird's nest you have on your head."

"Nobody is judging me for it except for you. That tells me you have issues." Keith fought back, baffled how their argument returned to his hair yet again. Seriously. Lance has some _serious_  issues.

"I don't have issues mullet. I _care_  and that's the keyword here." The brunette pointed out smugly, playing with Keith's fingers in his hand. "I like touching it, so that proves that I'm willing to push it aside in favour of you. Even a mullet like this can't get between us."  


The pale Omega rolled his eyes, "I'm relieved. Even though you're making fun of my hair all the time."

"And I'm proud of that." Lance teased, "Nothing gives me greater satisfaction."  


"Oh..." Great.

Lance's smile was wide as he leaned in closer towards the other, placing his head on Keith's right shoulder. He sighed tiredly, exhausted due to the lack of sleep. His body felt heavy and he didn't have any willpower to move. But he also didn't regret anything that happened last night, which meant that the heaviness he felt at the moment was all worth it. Or was it? His tired body said otherwise.

Ignoring his heavy body, Lance moved his hands around Keith, embracing his unofficial boyfriend gently. It was really warm and comfortable in the bed that it was hard for him to move anywhere at the moment. His inner Omega purred at the coziness, wishing to relish it further.  


"Are you falling asleep?" Keith asked tiredly, probably as exhausted as Lance. Then again, he did get some sleep while Lance didn't get any. He was tired, and rightfully so.

"Hmmm..." The tanned Omega hummed, eyes closed as he relished the warmth of Keith's body next to his. He couldn't sleep, and he had a good reason for it. He's been thinking about his opening up to Keith ever since it happened, replaying the event over, and over, and over again in his mind.  


Hunk narrowed down the blame to Heat Aids but Lance wasn't so sure about it. He'd spent hours in bed, thinking about it before Keith woke up and they did all of that. It didn't make sense. If Keith was triggered by Heat Aids, then why did he address them so freely in his response? No, Lance didn't think the Heat Aids were to blame. How could they be if Keith didn't even know what they really were?  


Lance wasn't dumb. That's why if it wasn't because of the Heat Aids, then his second guess is that he must have said something that triggered Keith. Something... Anything that would lead Keith to do what he did. It's been eating away at him the entire day yesterday, and tonight as well. But what exactly did he say?

The issue of Heat Aids and Keith's past... Could they have been mistakenly found out due to something else?

"I almost lost you Keith." Lance opened his eyes, hand on Keith's chest as he lay. His mind was a mess, uncertain and confused as to what it might have been that caused their predicament.

Keith lowered his gaze, looking down at Lance. He felt the shift in their conversation and it made him uneasy. "But you didn't. I'm still here."

Lance shook his head, "But what if I did? What if things ended up differently? What then?" Blue eyes moved onto violet ones once again, "It scares me Keith, and I can't get my head around it. I know we've talked about this with Hunk, but I don't think Heat Aids were to blame. How could they be if you were the one to bring them up in the first place? And you didn't even know what they meant. Maybe I'm thinking too much into this, but I honestly don't believe Heat Aids are the cause of this. And that's what scares me. If don't know what went wrong, then how can I prepare for the future? What if we fight again? What if the same thing happens?" He didn't even want to think about it.  

"If I don't know what I did, then how do I prevent it from happening in the future?" And that was his main worry, something he's been thinking about ever since he'd seen Keith for the first time unconscious in this bed. It sent shivers down his spine, but the uncertainty of it all was just as frightening. If they don't know... How do they preventing it from happening again?

"Lance." Keith moved to cup Lance's cheek. The tanned Omega leaned into the touch, seeking comfort where Keith offered it, but didn't look any less distressed. The pale Omega licked his lip, thinking _very_  carefully about what he was going to say next. The last time he'd tried to comfort Lance they ended up here, so he had to be extra careful with what he said now. "I wish I could tell you what set me off and put your fears to rest, but I can't."

"I can't promise we're not going to fight in the future." He started out slowly, thinking very hard on how to continue what he wanted to say. "Everyone who spends a significant amount of time together is going to eventually disagree and get mad at each other. I, um, think it might actually be a _bad_  sign if you can't think of a moment where you didn't get mad at someone."

Lance frowned, biting his lip nervously.

Keith shook his head, steeling himself. "We can't avoid getting mad at each other, it's going to happen eventually."

"So what?" Lance's fingers tightened around the blankets. "There's no hope? We just have to wait until someone accidentally triggers you again and hope you don't accidentally kill yourself."

"I'm not saying that either." Keith shook his head. "I'm saying we're just going to have to handle our anger differently."

"How should we handle it?" Lance looked desperate, not even taking a moment to think of the idea before jumping on it. "How do we keep from flying off the rails? What if we have a misunderstanding a blow up at each other? What if we say something in the heat of the moment that leads to this happening again. Keith...I can't..."

"Shhh." Keith reached down for Lance's hand, giving it a firm squeeze. "We'll...we'll figure out what happened eventually, but until then we'll just...have to try and prepare for when we get mad at each other."

"How?" Lance turned his hand under Keith's, curling the fingers to squeeze tightly around his own.

"Well..." Keith tried to think very hard about the subject. "For one, we'll have to try really hard to keep our heads when we get mad at each other...which...won't be the easiest thing. But Lance, we have to try. We have to try and keep our heads cool, no matter what we said or did, we have to try not to yell at each other."

"And what if we do?" Lance asks. "What if we're just too angry to think about what we're saying?"

"Then we leave." Keith hesitates to say it, already feeling his stomach drop just at the thought. "If we feel angry enough to yell then we walk out and come back later, when we're ready to finish talking about why we were mad."

"But that's what I did last time." Lance pulls away, bringing his hands up to rest his head in them. "I yelled at you, and when I walked out...and the next time I saw you..."

"Then we won't do that." Keith said firmly, reaching over, pausing just shy of patting Lance's head, unsure if brushing Lance's hair was too intimate for them. "We'll just walk out for a minute and then come back. We'll just stay outside the room long enough to calm down and come back in for a calmer conversation."

"Keith. I'm _scared_." Lance moves and catches Keiths hands, squeezing it tightly and bringing it to his lips and kissing the knuckles desperately, tears building up in his eyes. "I was only gone for about fifteen minutes, twenty _at most_ , and then everyone was screaming and running...I-I...and I don't even know what _happened_. I said a lot of things Keith, and any one of those things could have been what set you off."

"You were dealing with your own shit Lance." Keith reassures the tanned Omega, trying to lean over to place a kiss on his forehead. He couldn't reach though, the pain shooting through him when he leaned over too much. It was clear he'd have to take pain killers later. He adjusted his body so he was facing Lance, but he didn't lean forward too much anymore. "Shit _I_  set off by the way. You shouldn't worry about this kind of stuff Lance. Shiro's getting my a professional psychologist, and they'll probably figure out what the trigger was after a few sessions."

Lance seemed to calm down at that, a relieved sigh exhaling out of his, leaning his head against Keith's still cluched hand. "Still, l wish I hadn't walked out that room."

"Don't feel guilty about something that wasn't your fault." Keith shrugged. "You said so yourself, we all have shit to deal with, and we're allowed to not be okay at the same time. You needed time to get yourself together, and it wasn't like I was in a bad state at the time."

"Keith..." Lance looked up, staring straight into the pale Omega's eyes. "You _jumped out a window_." 

"That was _after_  you left." Keith tries. "Lance, listen, you had every right to be mad. You're a victim of this misunderstanding too. I know it's easy to overlook consider my...actions...but you had just opened up to me about something painful that _hurt_  you. And...I..."

Keith frowns a bit, blinking in confusion. "...I guess it sounded like I was...slut shaming you? Which I wasn't trying to do at all by the way and I promise I don't think anything like that about you, but when I said what I said and it sounded like that it must have _hurt_. I know I'd have been hurt if someone did that to me. So, yeah, you had every right to be angry. Hell, you had a right to be _angrier_."

"Keith." Lance's shoulders dropped. "That's a nice sentiment and all, but _I wasn't the one who jumped out a window_."

"No, Lance." Keith tries again. "Listen, I still don't get what I misunderstood about Heat Aids, but I'm guessing it was _really_  wrong. That doesn't change the fact you were hurt because of me. Yes, I ended up jumping out of a window, but you didn't know I wasn't anything but okay at that point. Sure, I just woke up from a Heat, but I was _fine_  mentally, and noting bad had happened for that entire week."

"Keith, you starved yourself." Lance sighs heavily.

"I wasn't starving at that moment." Keith points out. "I'd already eaten. But that's not the point Lance. What I'm trying to say is that you had _no_  reason to believe I wasn't anything but okay, and you had _no_  reason to think leaving me wasn't the best decision at the time. You were distressed, I was the one that caused it, and you needed to get your feelings together. That's not selfish, that's healthy."

"I don't know Keith." Lance shook his head. "I don't know."

"Lance." Keith smiles at the tanned Omega. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" Lance flinches, pulling back and staring at Keith with wide eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Keith asks again patiently.

"Yes." Lance answers firmly after a long pause, determination and absolute certainty that hadn't been there before shinning in his eyes,

"Then trust me when I say that you did the best thing you could have done in that situation." Keith nods. "No one could have known what would happen.  _I_ didn't even know. If it hadn't been for that one, unknown, element than we would have been in a far better place right now because you had the foresight to realize that you needed to get out of that situation and calm down. That admirable Lance."

"Keith..." Lance tries.

"Have I mentioned you're amazing? Because you're amazing." Keith beats him to the punch. "I think you're incredible.”

A small smile appeared on Lance's face, although it was heavy, falling easily off his face. "I know I am." He tried to make light of it but failed miserably, "But I don't think I'm amazing or incredible right now. I'm anything _but_  those things."

"No." Keith shook his head, "You really are, and I'l keep saying it over and over until you agree with me."  


"Hmmm..." The brunette hummed, "I'm getting a sense of deja vu here. Isn't that what I usually say?"  


Keith quirked a brow, "Is it?"

"Of course." Lance looked up, pushing himself upward so that his face was close to Keith's own, "I'm set on making you realise what a great person you are. If only you knew how frustrating it was to prove to a legend how great they are, you would begin pulling your hair out. I'm surprised I'm not bald actually."

"I'm not a legend." Keith huffed, but Lance leaned his index finger up to his lips, successfully stopping him from saying anything else.

"If you aren't a legend, then would I really want to kiss you this much?" He leaned in, capturing Keith's lips into one of many kisses they already had, relishing it as much as he could before pulling away. This one was meant to be more of a teasing kiss, licking Keith's bottom lip as he moved away again to settle his head on the pale Omega's shoulder. 

"You're the amazing one Keith. You helped so many people around the world, and not only that, but you've become a symbol of hope for them. Nobody else could even dream of achieving something like that. I really wish you could see yourself the way I see you, and know just how great and beautiful you are. It's frustrating at times but I'll keep telling you this until you begin to see even a small speck of what I can see. By the time I'm done, you'll be the biggest egoist there is." Lance teased with a playful smile.

"I doubt even you could make me an egoist." Keith smiled. "But you're welcome to try."

"Don't underestimate me beautiful." Lance grins, a flash of determination in his eyes.

Keith was about to open his mouth and say something sarcastic, but a knock sounded at the door. This time Lance practically launched himself out of the bed, throwing himself onto the adjacent bed harshly, which had Keith concerned about his hip, but Lance only paused to hiss for a moment before scrambling under the blankets of his bed.

"Come in." Keith called out as soon as Lance seemed settled into his bed. The pale Omega reached over and grabbed the stuffed hippo from the table and sunk under the bedsheets himself, pulling the blankets under hiss chin.

Ulaz stepped through the door with a large breakfast try with two different bowels and what looked like glasses of juice on them. He paused and looked between the two patient, making sure they were awake before smiling in relief. "Good morning boy; I brought you breakfast."

The former doctor stepped forward, stopping at the small table pushed against the wall between Keith and Lance's bed. He gently pushed aside the vase of flowers and chocolate bar with a soft smile, placing the tray down. He bent towards the sides of their beds, pulling out attached wooden tables that worked as tables over them. He grabbed a mini controller attached to the beds as well, pushing the on of two different 'Up' buttons, making the bed creek for a moment before the head of both their beds started lifting upward. Keith's blanket falling from his chin as he was lifted upward.

"Oh my god." Lance made a _delighted_  noise. "This is one of _those_  beds! I wish I'd known that earlier! Why is this place so cool?"

"Because Mr. Shirogane is doting." Ulaz smiles at Lance, moving to settle breakfast on the new tables in front of them. "Breakfast today is oatmeal boys, doctors orders to help along the healing process. Don't tell the nurses today, but I decided to cheat a bit. The doctor last night wanted you two to have plain oatmeal, but I thought you both deserved something a bit nicer."

Ulaz placed the bowls on the the tables next to the glasses of juice, the sweet small of apple and cinnamon with a pinch of almond milk coming from the bowl, the slightest bit of steam rising from it telling Keith it was made fresh and warm. "I know you're partial to apples and sweets Mr. Kogane, so I made a metabolism boosting apple pie oatmeal. Hopefully it's both sweet and creamy enough for you."

"Unfortunately I'm not so familiar with your taste Mr. McClain." Ulaz turned towards Lance with a small frown, looking a bit worried. "So I made you the same oatmeal. I certainly hope it's alright."

"Its perfect. I eat everything so I'll take anything you give me." The brunette didn't waste time to dig into his food, humming in delight as he took his first bite. "It's good. Not as good as Hunk but you're certainly giving him a run for his money." He ate another spoonful of the food, humming contently, "That's a compliment by the way. Hunk is a great chef and nobody has been able to stand up to him. You coming in second place is incredible."

"I see." Ulaz noted, "Thank you."

Keith took a spoonful himself, closing his eyes to relish the taste. He did love apples, and he does love sweets as well. The combination of two was simply heavenly for him.

"I think Keith approves as well." Lance said with a grin, both him and Ulaz looking at the pale Omega. "Does that mean anyone can buy your love in exchange for sweets and apples? I'm hurt babe." The brunette teased, eating another spoonful of his meal.

"I'm not that cheap." Keith grumbled, deciding to ignore the two in favour of eating more of his breakfast.

Ulaz smiled, glad to see that the two Omega are enjoying their meals. "Is there anything you need from your rooms? Perhaps a change of clothes for you Mr. Kogane? I believe the attire you're wearing right now is what you put on after your Heat passed."

Keith looked down at himself, noting that Ulaz was right. He was in a shirt and... shorts? Oh... He took them off before going to bed and falling asleep. He felt his cheeks redden a bit, embarrassed by his appearance.

"Don't worry babe. I think it's hot."

"Shut up." Keith grumbled, thanking the heavens that nobody could see his underwear under the covers right now. "But I would appreciate the change of clothes Ulaz. Thank you."

The guard nodded with a smile, turning to Lance, "And you Mr. McClain?"

The tanned Omega hummed, "I could use a change of clothes but can't we just go back to our rooms? It's not like we're in a hospital." They were still in the same building.

"Ms. Holt has expressed the same thought, however, Mr. Shirogane thinks it would be better if you both remain here for a little longer. This way the nurses can monitor you both at the same time, rather than going to two separate rooms." The guard turned towards Keith, "Perhaps I should let you know Mr. Kogane that your room has been throughly cleaned. There are no signs of you spending your Heat within the room." It was that clean.

Keith didn't know whether he should be glad or embarrassed that someone saw the mess he made, but decided that the prospect of a clean bedroom was much more appealing. "That's good to hear." He sighed in relief.

"What if they found something in your room?" Lance teased, "I hope you managed to hide all the evidence you pervert. Who knows what kind of stuff you have hidden in there."

Keith rolled his eyes, not willing to answer as he took another bite of his meal. Lance continued munching on his food as well, that is until he remembered something _super_  important. "Keith!"

The pale Omega flinched, "W-What?"

"The red tie! Do you still have it? Please tell me it's in one piece." Lance's expression turned to that of concern almost immediately, Keith quirking a brow in reaction.

"Its fine. A bit dirty because of the fighting but I can wash it for you later." He watched in confusion as Lance sighed in relief., slumping down against his bed as if Keith told him that the world wasn't ending today. "What?"

"That tie is important to me. It was a gift from the old man. He gave it to me for my eighteenth birthday to commemorate me becoming old enough to work. It's one of the few presents he gave me before passing away." Okay, that got Keith's attention.

"Then why did you give it to me? What if I spilled a drink on it? Threw up?" The pale Omega was taken aback, not knowing what to think, "Why didn't you tell me it was from Alfor? I would have taken better care of it!" He thought it was an ordinary tie but now it was no wonder Lance cared about it so much. He shouldn't have even worn it in the first place!

"It's no big deal. As long as the tie is in one piece, then that's all that matters. I didn't tell you because it would make you all the more nervous so there you have it." Content to know that the tie was alright, Lance took the bowl again to eat, "But it could use a little washing. Just be careful with it. No wait, actually, I might give it to Allura when she comes to visit. She'll wash it in a way so that the tie isn't damaged.”

It wasn't like Keith hadn’t taken care of the tie and made sure to treat Lance's gift like it was made of gold, but knowing the tie was a gift from a man who was well and truly gone and his been so important to the tanned Omega made his stress skyrocket. He remembered well what happened to the tie, thrown hastily across the room with the rest of the clothes Lance brought him, landing on the back of his desk chair and hanging like some deviant had come into the room. Keith's heightened senses could smell Lance leaking off the thing even from his nest, which lead to a lot of… dirty fantasies.

"Assuming no one grabbed it while I was out of it..." Keith kept his face purposely neutral. "...the tie should be hanging on my desk chair."

"Just make sure to give it back." Lance shrugged.

"I will go check on it." The guard nodded. "Will you be needing anything else?"

Keith piped up. "I've been out of it the last few days; do you know how my work is going? Has my new PA started her training yet? How backed up is my work? Do I need to check on the status of anything? What's the state of the arrest warrants for the women who broke into our company? Is our trip to Scotland still intact? When am I expected to see this psychologist Shiro wants me to see? Are the rest of my brothers up?"

Keith shook his head. "Nevermind, just bring me my tablet and laptop, I'll check everything myself. I need to call Florona anyway.”

"As you wish." Ulaz nodded, grabbing their empty bowls but leaving their glasses behind so that they could finish drinking the juice in peace. The guard made his way out towards the door, "I'll be right back." And then he left.

Lance turned towards his fellow Omega, "So you're gonna work now?"

"I missed too much." Keith didn't even want to think about all the work he missed. He could already see the pile of papers standing tall on his desk. Shit. This was the last thing he needed after everything that happened.  


"You should take it easy." Lance reminded, concerned about Keith's wellbeing, "You just woke up from a coma. Forget about work for now, you need to recover."  


"I can't do that Lance." That wasn't even an option, "I need to catch up to the work I have to or else it'll keep piling up. Also, I have to let Florona know what her new responsibilities are. She was promoted but I didn't explain anything about what it means. I'll need to talk with her to let her know what to do. Plus, I wasn't in a coma. You're exaggerating."  


"It could have been a coma for all I know." The tanned Omega grumbled, "But that sounds tough."  


"And it is." Keith assured, not even batting an eye.  


"Well..." Lance stretched as he yawned, content now that he had his breakfast. "I'll doze off while you work. That sound good? Or do you need the company?”

"You go ahead and get some sleep Lance." The pale Omega turned towards his unofficial boyfriend with a soft smile on his face. "You deserve to have your beauty sleep. I promise I'm not going anywhere, so I'll be here when you wake up."

"You better be." Lance turns to glare at the ravenette threateningly. "If I wake up and find you gone I'll turn this whole mansion upside down to find you. Mark my words Keith Kogane, if you give me a heart attack like that I'll tie you to that bed...and not in the fun way."

Okay, wow. Lance really should have though about that before he said it, because now he was wondering what Keith would look like handcuffed to the headboard. He forcibly turned over to face away from Keith, bringing the blankets over his cheeks to hide them.

"Don't worry Lance, I'll be here." Keith's voice didn't sound like he picked up on the tanned Omega's thoughts. Good. 

"Good. Now I'm going to catch up on my beauty sleep you stole from me." Lance huffed, reaching his hand behind him and pulling the wire that connected the mini control to the bed and started lowering the head so he was laying down again. "Tell Florona I said hi."

"I will." Keith spoke up. "Have a good rest Lance."

"Be prepared mullet." Lance warned sleepily. "When I wake up I'm going to pamper the _shit_  out of you. I'm going to _woo_  you like you wouldn't believe. Be prepared darling."

"Go to sleep Lance."

"Fine." The tanned Omega grumbled, "But it's not like I can fall asleep just because you tell me to." Now that he thought about it, he should probably use the bathroom. Sitting up, Lance made his way towards the said room, "I need to take a shower, and I'd like that change of clothes Ulaz will bring so I'll wait."  


"You sure?" Keith asked, "I thought you'd fall asleep right away."  


"I'm not a robot mullet. Geez... I need to wash up and then I'll sleep. Don't miss me too much babe." Lance teased with a wink before closing the door behind him. Keith was left alone, holding onto the hippo plushie in his hands. Honestly, he could use some sleep as well, but before that, he had to check on the situation at work. If there's not much to do, then he might as well join Lance and fall asleep as well. The most important thing would be to talk to Florona though, which he'll do first.  


A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts, turning towards it to spot Ulaz coming inside. "I brought everything you need Mr. Kogane. Here is your laptop and change of clothes.”

"Thanks Ulaz," Keith smiled at the Alpha. "Lance is in the bathroom showering right now, so just leave his clothes."

"Alright." Ulaz nodded. He walked over to the beds and set Keith's supplies down on the table before moving towards the bathroom and knocking on the door. "Mr. McClain? I'm leaving some spare clothes outside the door."

"Okay!" Lance's voice called back.

Ulaz pulled up a stray chair and placed the clothes on the seat, leaving them just outside the door. He turned to face Keith, "Will that be all Mr. Kogane?"

"Yeah." Keith waved off the Alpha. "Thanks."

Ulaz nodded before walking out the room, leaving Keith alone with his hippo. Now without prying eyes, Keith lifted his working arm and took a whiff at himself, reeling back at the overwhelming smell of lingering stress and overwhelmingly sweet smell of his own sweat. He smelled like instant diabetes, and it made his stomach curn a bit. He should probably wash himself too.

Wait, fuck, he had a cast and several bandages on.

"Great." Keith groaned. At least he had the foresight to bathe after his Heat. Smelling like fresh sex after he jumped out a window would be fucking awful.

Still, he must look like a mess right now. Maybe he could get someone to help him wash, or get a sponge bath. He ran his tongue over his teeth, wincing at the grime on his teeth. Fuck, he'd just finished making out with Lance too. How the fuck had Lance not pushed him off? This was embarrassing.

It became clear to him that maybe he should wait a bit to call Florona.

Blushing with mild embarrassment, Keith cracked open his laptop with some difficulty. His first instinct was to head to the ARP site and check up on the news, however, the only thing that popped up was a message from Pidge reminding him that she'd blocked this entire sight, and now she knew he tired to check it. Under the message was a counter that showed how many times he'd tried to access it so far, showing a giant number one.

Keith sighed, clicking out of the blocked webpage and moving to check through his emails. It wasn't too much; a reasonable amount of paperwork for the time he'd missed, a couple of permissions that needed approval, some condolences from his employees about the break in. He settled on working through the emails first; it was a difficult task to type up responses with just one hand though, and it took longer than he would have liked just to get through one email.

By the time he got a third way through the emails, Lance had opened the door and snuck his hand out, grabbing the clothes and snatching them inside the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Keith paused, raising a brow at the door, before returning to his emails. A few minutes later, Lance threw open the door, steam trailing out behind him. He looked refreshed and renewed, freshly clothed and much more alive than before his shower. 

"I really, really, needed that." Lance cooed, wobbling over to the bed and letting himself fall into the sheets. "I really did. A shower never felt so good."

"I wish I could take a damn shower." Keith paused his typing, groaning enviously as he remembered his own stink. "I'd give anything for a damn bath right now, or at least a toothbrush. I smell like rotten sugarcanes or something. I bet I look terrible.”

Lance looked over at the pale Omega curiously, "Then why don't you go take a shower? It's not like you have a broken leg." Keith could still walk, unless he couldn't stand for some reason. "Did you injure your legs too?"

"No." Keith moved his left leg as if to prove it, "Just the hand."

The brunette gave him a judging stare.  


"How can I wash with a cast? It'll definitely get wet."

Lance hummed, acknowledging the problem. Okay, so maybe Keith was right. "Then why don't you let me help you? You saw me naked already, and now I think its time I return the favour. What do you say mullet?" He teased, a grin on his face. Then again, Keith may feel uncomfortable doing it so Lance respected that as well. "But it's okay if you refuse. I put the offer on the table if you want it."  


Narrowing his eyes, the brunette gave his fellow Omega another judgemental stare. "Your mouth is another issue though. That I absolutely have to help with. Want me to bring you a toothbrush? And some water to rinse it?”

"I'm _covered_  in bandages too." Keith sighed, gesturing to himself, lifting up his shirt just a little bit so he could show off his bandaged stomach. "We'd have to change all of them _and_  keep the cast dry."

"I've got working hands." Lance showed off his tanned hands dramatically, wiggling his fingers. Then he wiggled his eyebrow suggestively, "And I _know_  how much you appreciate them."

That caused the pale Omega to blush deeply, sinking into his bedsheets a bit. "Lance!"

"Don't be embarrassed beautiful." Lance bushed himself up, leaning his chin on his palm more than ready to flirt now. "I liked what we did too."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Keith turned away, biting his lip. 

"Nope!" Lance perked up. "You promised I could take care of you while you heal up, and if you need a bath than that's just one more thing I can help you with. Please Keith? Let me help you do this?"

Keith turned back towards the tanned Omega, deeply red now, "I don't know. Are you _sure_  you're ready to see me naked?"

"You saw _me_  naked!" Lance smirked. "It's my turn."

"That was an emergency." Keith reminded his unofficial boyfriend. 

"So is this!" Lance insists. "Keith, look at your hair! You need to wash it! And warm water will help the pain!"

"Good to know you're still on about my hair." Keith responded flatly.

"Keith!" Lance whined. "Come on! It'll be romantic! And you'll get that bath you really wanted! I'll sit right by your side and help you out the whole time! I promise!"

"Fine." Keith gave up, letting his head fall back against the pillows with only a small blush. He gestured towards the door, grumbling as he tried to hide his red face. "Pidge says I'm on suicide watch right now, so there should be a guard or two hiding outside the door incase whoever is at the camera sees me jump or something. Just tell one of them to bring what we need."

"Yes!" Lance perked up, punching the air, but then he realized what Keith said. "Wait? What? I knew about the watch, _but there are cameras in this room too?"_

"This is the infirmary." Keith replied dully. "Of course there are. Anyone could break in and steal the medical supplies"

"Keith." Lance whispered, horrified. " _That means someone watched us make out_."

"Oh." Keith blinked, realization hitting him. "I didn't think about that. Well...it's not like we were hiding it from the others. And my guards aren't going to tell."

"Keeeeeith." Lance whined again. "That's not the _point_. That was a special moment and now it's been violated! I _demand_  to know where else you have cameras! If people are watching than I want to know!"

"Just public areas, offices, and the infirmary." Keith reassured. "Bedrooms and bathrooms are free."

"Good to know." Lance grumbled. "You better make this up to me! I demand another kiss when we find privacy."

"I'll kiss you when I'm in the bathtub or something." Keith sighed, pushing his table out of the way, "Just get of the guards to help me to the tub and have them bring everything we need.”

"Got it." Lance stood up, slowly making his way to the door to let the guards know what they were planning to do. As soon as they were informed, the two men split up, one going to get everything Lance asked for, while the other walked inside to help Keith to the bathroom.

Lance watched worriedly as the guard led Keith to the tub, placing him beside it so that he could sit on the edge. Luckily it didn't take the second guard long to come back, carrying everything they needed in a basket. Lance thanked them with a smile, both making their way back to stand guard in front of the door. With that done, they could get to work.  


"I have everything we need." The brunette walked into the bathroom with a smile, waving the basket in his hand to show it to Keith.  


"Good. Now let me get these clothes off-"

"Nope!" Lance stopped him by placing his hand on Keith's own, "Let me fill the bathtub first. I'll do it the same way you did to me."  


The pale Omega raised a brow but nodded nonetheless, "Alright."  


Lance beamed, getting to work. He winced as he leaned down to turn on the water, letting it slowly fill the tub with lukewarm water. Not cold but also not too warm as to not make Keith uncomfortable. Once he was sure the temperature was right, he switched it off, reaching for the basket beside him, "What bath bomb do you prefer?" He showed Keith a selection of Lush bath bombs, giving him a choice.  


"This one." Keith pointed to a pink orb, making Lance grin.  


"Sex Bomb it is." Lance dropped the bomb into the water, letting it slowly dissolve.

"What kind of a name is that? And how do you know it?" Keith asked suspiciously while Lance hummed contently.

"Details Keith. Besides, the name has to have a hidden meaning behind it, right? What if it boosts up your sex drive?" He teased, earning a blush from the other.

"Just shut up and get to work. I'm taking my clothes off." Keith began taking off his shirt but found it frustratingly difficult to do due to the cast he was wearing.

"Let me help you." The tanned Omega jumped into action, helping Keith take the shirt off slowly and carefully. He took extra precaution while trying to get it off over the cast, successfully managing to complete the task. "I'll unwrap the bandages now."  


"Okay." Keith nodded, letting Lance take them off one by one. The brunette couldn't help but blush at the sight of Keith's bare skin but he looked away, pushing it down in favour of helping Keith into the bathtub. With only the pants left, Keith decided to handle that task on his own. "Turn around, I'll do it by myself."

"You sure?"

"Positive."  


And so Lance turned, listening carefully as Keith slowly took off his pants, and once accomplishing the feat, he slowly submerged himself into the water. The contact was refreshing, letting his senses relax as he sighed in relief. "I think I was just reborn."

"Not so fast babe." Lance warned, still turned around as he took a clean toothbrush, putting some toothpaste on it before giving it to the pale Omega, "Brush your teeth. Its essential at the moment." He handed him the brush, insisting.

Keith didn't protest, gently taking the brush from Lance's hand and running it under the still leaking fazzet to dampen the brush. He held the brush to his face for a moment before basically attacking his teeth with the damn thing. The tanned Omega turned around, grabbing a cup off the sink and running some water in it before turning back towards Keith.

"Rinse with this, don't you dare spit in the tub like a heathen." Lance warned, setting the cup on the edge of the tub. Keith gave him a _look_  before placing the brush down and grabbing the cup and downing the cup. The ravenette swished a bit before spitting back into the cup.

Winkling his nose in disgust, Lance took both the brush and cup before pouring out the cup into the sink and leaving both cup and brush there. Satisfied with the progress made, the tanned Omega turned to study the pale Omega soaking in the tub. 

Relaxed in a bath was a good look on Keith, Lance decided. Bathing in pinkish water and surrounded by rose petals really worked for the pale body. And while the Omega wasn't completely soaked, it was still a dangerous sight, if only Keith's cast and basically mutilated forehead didn't take away from the power of the sight.

Keith's forehead was worse than Lance had thought; the bruises so dark and purple that they outshined the ones he gotten from the break in at Gane Corp, and there were telltale scratches that could be spotted between them. The tanned Omega felt a deep swell of worry build in his gut at the sight, but comforted himself with the knowledge that Keith had survived his little breakdown, that this and the broken arm were the worst it got. It didn't help much, but Lance needed everything he could get.

"You ready beautiful?" Lance asked, settling himself on the end of the tub. 

Keith groaned, trying to sink deeper into the water, but was prevented from sinking further by the cast. He let out a frustrated little noise, one that made Lance snort in amusement. The tanned Omega grabbed a rag, dumping it into the water and letting his hand linger in the warm water before holding it up to eye level, "I'll take that as a yes.”

Lance moved the wet rug towards Keith's head, gently cleaning his hair as he did. The pale Omega winced in reaction, and every time he did, Lance paused before continuing on with his task. It hurt him to see Keith like this, not used to the weak image of Keith he was seeing right now.  _Just what drove him to do this to himself?_  It was frightening to think about anything that would drive someone to hit their head against the wall this violently.  


"Good?"  


"Yeah." The mullet nodded, closing his eyes as he tried to relax. The room was engulfed in silence for a couple of minutes, allowing both of them to collect their thoughts. It was nice for a change, the silence comfortable rather than awkward. People usually tent to forget that silence was good sometimes, showing that their relationship was comfortable enough for them not to talk.  


"Keith?" But then Lance softly broke it.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember the game of flag we played? But instead of the flags, the two teams had to capture us instead?"  


Humming in thought, Keith thought back on the little game they played. "I remember."  


"Hmmm..." Lance hummed contently, "I think that since we both lost, we should both do something the other asks. What do you think?”

"Aren't we already stuck doing something for the blue team?" Keith asked, shifting his legs under the water. "Are you sure you want to be stuck doing something else?"

"Just...indulge me." Lance brought the rag down Keith's neck, rubbing away the dirt and sweat that build up there, leaving nothing but clean skin behinds. The bath had this misfortune of washing his scent away from Keith though; he'd have to re-scent the ravenette later.

"Hmm." Keith though about it, leaning his head back as Lance grabbed another cup and collected some water. The tanned Omega gently poured it through Keith's hair, careful not to let it splash. He grabbed a stray bottle of shampoo, squeezing a bit into his hands before working to massage Keith's scalp, taking satisfaction in the content hum the ravenette made as the brunette gently washed his hair. 

"Alright." The pale Omega gave in, his eyes slipping closed as Lance continued to massage the back of his skull. "What do you have in mind?”

"Well..." Lance took his time as he massaged Keith's scalp, thinking of what he may ask of the other. An idea did pop into his mind but he wasn't sure how Keith would react to it. The deal was to do _anything_  the other asks so it's not like Keith could refuse. Then again, it might make him uncomfortable. It left Lance conflicted. He wanted this, and yet he wasn't sure if Keith would agree to it.

Deciding to give it a shot, Lance went ahead to tell Keith before he could chicken out.  


"I want you to keep touching me." He said without shame, earning Keith's attention as the pale Omega quickly opened his eyes.

"What?" His cheeks were a bit red, confused as he waited for an explanation.  


"Just like you did when we made out. I want you to keep touching me. Anywhere you want is fine with me." Maybe this was coming off in the wrong way, but he did want Keith to understand what he meant. "As I said before, I want to get used to your touch. That's why I want you to keep touching me. My hair, under the shirt, anything."

"But..." Keith hesitated, biting his lip.

"I know it'll make you uncomfortable, but I really want to get past my trigger. I want to get used to your touch, and I know that doing it gradually will help me more than anything. I don't want you to hesitate to touch me, and if you're hesitating because you think it'll hurt me then you don't have to. I _want_  this. The only time you should back away is if you feel uncomfortable, not worrying about me being scared." Lance held the rug gently on top of Keith's head, hoping he got his message across.

"Lance." Keith grabbed one of the tanned Omega's wrist gently in his hand. "I know exposure therapy is a thing that a lot of people do, but this isn't _just_  a phobia. This is a _trigger_  that could send you into a panic attack, or give you a flashback, or...or...anything. I don't want to be the cause of that Lance."

"Keith...please..." Lance pulled his hands away gently, letting Keith's hand fall into they water. "I'm not asking you to full on skip to third base; I'm asking you to help me get over this. Keith...I...I _want_  to be with you. I _want_  this to work between us, and I know a lot of couples _aren't_  into intimacy and romantic gestures and passion...but...but..."

Lance closes his eyes for a moment, leaning his chin against the edge of the tub and staring into Keith's eyes. "...that's what _I_  want in a relationship. If we end up being boyfriends than I want to be able to touch you, and I want _you_  to be able to touch _me_  without worrying that I'll suddenly back off or fly off the handle. I don't want to dance around each other forever, I want to be _that_  couple. The one's who wine and dine each other and are always passionate. I want to _romance_  you, and I want to _be_  romanced. But that can't happened if you can barely even _touch_  me."

"Lance..." Keith tried.

" _Please_  Keith." Lance leaned forward a bit, keeping his eyes level.

Keith paused, clearly thinking about it and torn about what he would do, and Lance hoped desperately that she would just give in and _help_. Because he wasn't lying when he said he wanted to romance every part of Keith Kogane.

"...We'll take this slow." Keith relented  after some deep thought, and Lance let out a relieved sigh he hadn't known he was holding. The pale Omega continued though, forcing the brunette to pay attention. "And I'm going to warn you every time I reach out to touch you somewhere intimate. And you have to tell me how okay it is on a scale of one to ten. Anything above a five and I'm letting go for both our sakes; deal?”

"Five?" Lance asked in surprise, "Isn't that too low of a number?"

"It's one I deem fit enough to stop at." And Keith wasn't about to budge from this, "It's either five or nothing."

But even if Keith said it like that, Lance didn't mind at all. He smiled, reaching out to take Keith's hand for a handshake, "Deal." They shook on it, sealing the deal. "Now it's your turn. Is there something you want?”

"I can't think of anything right now." Keith answered, letting his body relax a bit and relax back into the water. "Give me time to think about it?"

"Alright." Lance nods, bringing the rag back up to wash Keith again, moving the soapy cloth over his pale shoulders. That was fine with him he’d rather the pale Omega think about it than ask for something stupid.

Lance continued washing Keith's hair, making sure to rinse it with water after massaging it with soap. He was mindful of the injuries, avoiding them while trying to wash the rest of the hair. He used soap on Keith two times before he was content enough to finish, gathering some of the tub's water into a glass before pouring it over the pale Omega's head.  


Now that he was done with Keith's hair, his eyes wondered down to the pale Omega's face, a pinkish hue appearing on his cheeks. He didn't dare look any lower then the upper body, and thankfully, the milky water obstructed the view so he couldn't see anything even if he wanted to.  


"Do you want to soak? I can leave you in here for a bit but I can't guarantee that I won't fall asleep by the time you're done." He teased, "Hmmm... Should I let you drawn?”

"Wouldn't drowning me be counter productive?" The pale Omega hummed, letting his head fall back against the the wall.

"Hmm, I don't know." Lance continued to tease. "If I let you drawn then I don't have to deal with the mullet anymore."

"You also don't get anymore kisses from me." Keith cracked open an eye.

"Hmmm, that _is_ a good point." Lance leaned in, taking in the pinkish hue of his face, an easy smile working it's way onto his own lips. He eyed Keith, leaning in, "Speak of which; I do believe you own me."

Keith hummed, leaning forward to let his pinkish lips land on Lance's own. It wasn't a deep kiss, not this time, but the tanned Omega adored it. He leaned in and ran his tongue over the bottom lip, bringing his hand to the back of Keith's wet hair and pulling him closer for a bit, tilting the head back. The sound of water swished around them as Keith leaned his whole body forward and deepened his kiss.

The stayed there, just kissing for a moment, before Lance decided it was time to move away and breath. He pulled back, smirking when Keith made a little noise of protest, it was a delightful little sound Lance was adding to his quickly growing list of favourites from the pale Omega.

"I'm going to let you soak for a bit." Lance smirked, working his way into standing up, "I'll be back in about five minutes with a towel. Get ready for that gorgeous.”

"You're the worst." Keith grumbled, lowering himself further into the water.

"Oh! How hurtful! And just when I landed a kiss upon thee my princess!" The tanned Omega put his hand on his chest dramatically, a smile on his face as he made his way out of the bathroom. "On a more serious note, don't drown. I'll never forgive you for it if you do."

Keith didn't reply but blew some air into the water, letting the bubbles resurface in front of his face. Content, Lance left, leaving Keith alone in his thoughts. The pale Omega let himself relax into the water, closing his eyes to feel the water around him. He touched his lips, remembering the feel of Lance on him as he laid down.  


Damn, maybe Lance was right. What if the bath bomb is called Sex Bomb for a reason? He already felt his cheeks gain a tint of pink colour, shaking his head to get rid of it. He tried to sway his mind onto another course, focusing on the call with Florona. Surprisingly, he was much more stressed about it than he thought. But one can't blame him for it since he never had a personal assistant in his entire life.

He supposes that there is a first time for everything.

When the five minutes passed, Lance was back, grabbing a towel before walking up to the tub. "Come on Keith. Time to get out. I need my beauty sleep, but first I have to make sure you get your ass in bed."  


The pale Omega grumbled, "Unlike you, I have work waiting for me."  


"Then don't do it. Let's cuddle again."

"I can't do that and you know it." Now he wanted to stay in the bathtub longer. Was signing papers always this tiring? He doesn't remember it being this bothersome before.  


"Keith~" Lance whined, lowering himself, "If you don't get out, you'll turn into a prune."

"I don't care." The mullet huffed, letting more bubbles resurface.

"Come on. Don't be a stick in the mud!" Lance insisted, grabbing Keith's unwounded hand. "I have to help you with the bandages as well."  


"Too much work."

"Aren't you the workaholic here?"

"I'm taking a break."  


"Fine, but take it in bed." Lance pulled on Keith's hand, frowning when Keith's body remained unmoving. Sighing, he leaned down, placing a peck on the other's cheek. "Come on babe. For me?"  


Grumbling, the pale Omega finally succumbed, "Okay." He moved to get up while Lance covered him in the towel before he could see any of Keith's private parts.  


"Let's get you dried up before putting the bandages on. I'm no medic so you'll have to help me with that too." How tight were they suppose to be? How much of the bandage was enough? Lance didn't know, and it made him a bit nervous.

"Don't worry about it." Keith leaned against the wall, letting it support most of his weight as he worked his way back into the infirmary. Lance followed behind him, also leaning against the walls so he didn't put too much weight on his hip. It took both Omega longer than it should have to end up plopping down on Keith's bed, but the did end up there, so that was good.

"Alright." Lance picked up a pair of boxers from a pile of clothing, stretching the red fabric a bit before holding them eye level, "Let's get these on first."

Lance paused for a bit after he kneeled down in front of the ravenette, as if realizing what was about to happen. Keith sighed, lifting up one foot and gesturing for the tanned Omega to get on with it. The other Omega gulped, still frozen for a moment, before working the boxers onto the lifted leg. When the pale Omega lifted his other foot the brunette repeated the process. Now came the hard part; tanned hands pulled the boxers up pale legs, brushing against Keith's pale thighs as be pulled the fabric along. That pale Omega took a sharp intake of breath, lifting himself a little as the tanned Omega pulled the straps over Keith's hip, letting it go and pulling his hands away from under the towel slowly.

Boy it was suddenly really warm in here.

"We have to wrap the bandages next." Keith's voice broke, and Lance was finally able to look up at the pale Omega's beet red face. Keith pulled the towel away from around his hips, leaving him damp and practically naked in front of Lance, which was causing a lot more damage than it honestly should. 

Keith towelled himself completely dry before dropping the now damp towel. He lifted his working hand, pointing toward a particular cabinet on the wall. "Get some new bandages from that cabinet over there. There should be some salve there too."

Lance nodded mutely, working his way up the wall and hobbling towards the cabinets. He spent a brief moment wondering where the hell the nurses were, but then remembered it was only about seven am at latest, and mentally forgave them. He reached the cabinets, throwing open the door to collect what he needed before working his way back towards the patiently waiting Keith.

"Okay, what do I do now?" Lance asked as he plopped down on the bed. 

"Rub the salve." The pale Omega wrinkled his nose. He reached fro the jar, trying to work it open, wrinkling his nose when he failed to do it with his one hand.

Lance took the jar and opened it, gathering a generous collection of cream onto two fingers and moving to rub them on the first bruise he spotted. The brunette took his time here, rubbing every single cut and bruise deeply with the salve, taking time to massage the skin deeply as he worked in the medicine. He rubs both his hands lovingly over each and every bruise, leaning in to kiss a few as he went, not caring about cameras when Keith was hurting like this.

The pale Omega was quiet throughout the process, though he had pink cheeks, keeping his eyes closed until Lance's hands eventually stopped moving at all.

"Now for the bandages." Keith cracked open an eye, holding up the collect for the tanned Omega to take, "Just wrap them around my wounds and hook them when you're done."

This wasn't nearly as easy as rubbing in the salve. By the time Lance was the the bandages were a messily wrapped collection of...well...mess. But they weren't loose and they covered everything, so Keith seemed happy enough.

"All done." Lance rubbed his forehead, happy with the job he'd done. It wasn't... the best wrapping, but it will have to do. "All good?"  


"Yeah." It wasn't perfect, but at least he's clean now. "Give me a shirt. Then I can lay down back on the bed." He pointed to the new shirt Ulaz brought him as Lance went to take it. Putting it on was a bit of a struggle but with time and patience, they did manage to do it.  


"Perfect. I think I deserve a reward for the work well done." The tanned Omega teased, although a tired sigh did escape him. He made his way to the bed, throwing himself on it before wincing. Ahh... Finally... Some rest...  


"That's my bed." Keith pointed out, moving to sit on the edge while Lance's body was spread across the sheets. The tanned Omega grumbled, but moved to make space for him.

"Have mercy Keith. I'm already laying down. I won't get in the way, I promise." Lance pleaded, going ahead to cover himself with the blanket.  


"No. Florona will see you on the video call." He can't have her get the wrong idea.

"Just move the camera. She won't see me." The tanned Omega argued back, eyes already closed and head leaning against the pillow. This was it. He was already on the borderline of falling asleep.  


Knowing he lost, Keith accepted his fate and moved to lay down. "If she sees you I'm kicking you out of the bed." He warned, receiving a single hum as a response. Judging by how Lance's breathing evened out, Keith guessed that he fell asleep right away. The lucky bastard gets to sleep while he has to sign boring papers and make a video call. Perfect.

Shaking his head, Keith switched on his business mode, taking his laptop in hand. He opened it to search for Florona's contact information, taking in a deep breath as he pressed the call button. It was now or never.

_ Beep...  
_

_ Beep... _

And she picked up.

"Hello?"  


"Florona? It's Keith Kogane. How're you doing?" Keith smiled, careful so that Lance's head wasn't in view of the camera.

"Vice President Kogane isn't going to- Oh my word." Florona came into view, happy at first, but then openly gasping and cupping her hands over her mouth at the sight of him. There were bandages wrapped around her neck, almost looking like a collar the way it was wrapped. "What happened?"

"Oh, you know." Keith shrugged, bringing his free hand to gesture around. "Things. The usual issues."

"O-oh." Florona dropped her hands, looking concerned. "Are you alright?"

"What's wrong with Mr. Kogane?" A voice called from somewhere off screen, only to give a yelp of pain as someone told him to shut up.

Keith raised a brow at Florona, taking a moment to study the room she was in, it looked like it was the Aftercare Unit. Ah, she must be testing right now, that explained the bandages around her own neck. "Is this a bad time? I can call back."

"Oh! No! We just finished testing here. Dr. Slav is giving time for the effects to set in some that he can observe progress and side effects." Florona perked excitedly, fingering the bandages around her neck, living little room to wonder what, exactly, she was testing. She looked whimsical for a moment, turning to him. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if it just worked?"

"Give it time Florona." Keith told her gently. "It will work eventually, we just need time and patience to adjust the formula and make sure it works and doesn't cause any negative side effects."

"I know." Florona sighed, dropping her figure. "I'm just impatient."

"It won't be long now Florona." Keith gently reassured. "Then you'll be free and you can start your new life as the PA for the Vice President of the Gane Company. You and Matt can despair over the workload together." 

That seemed to crack a smile from her.

"Which is the reason for my call actually." Keith composed himself. "I wanted to see if anyone has talked to you about what your responsibilities will be, or if you've began your training yet."

"Mr. Holt stopped by to explain a few things to me." Florona perked up. "But I haven't began any actual training yet. It was mostly us talking over our lunch break."

Keith would have to remember to thank Matt later. For now he nodded and made plans to arrange some actual training  for the redhead later. "That's good, I'll talk to Mr. Holt and we'll arrange time for your training around your schedule. Is this okay?"

"Of course!" Florona chirped, smiling brightly at him. "I really can't thank you enough for this opportunity Vice President Kogane! This has all changed my life."

"It is no issue Florona. I've been putting off getting a PA for a long time. It seemed appropriate given your dedication to your work." Keith stated professionally. "This was the reason for my call. Do you have any other thoughts or concerns before I end the call?"

"No sir." Florona shook her head.

"Then have a nice day Florona." Keith nodded, moving to end communication.

"Have a good day Vice President Kogane! I hope you get better soon." 

"Thank you, you too." Keith smiled, Florona returning it before the phone call ended. Now that it was over and done with, he could focus on other things. All that was left was papers and documents, _lots_  of papers and documents. On a brighter note though, he did receive a report on the sales of the new Heat Suppressants they just released. It looks like they're flying off the shelves. Excellent, that was the good news he needed to hear.

Sighting tiredly, Keith began to type. If he gets all of this done and out of the way now, then he can kick the bucket and go to sleep. He felt Lance move his hand, moving it over Keith's legs just behind the laptop, mimicking a hug. The pale Omega smiled before he resumed his typing, reading each and every word before adjusting the document.

He wasn't sure how long he's been working, but some time must have passed because the next thing he knew, the sun was beginning to shine brightly onto his eyes. Damn, could it be afternoon already?

Then came a knock, making him look up at the door. "Come in." He gave the permission as the door opened to reveal... Shiro. _Oh no..._

"Keith, how are you doing?" The Alpha closed the door behind him quietly, walking up to the bed, "Thanks for letting me see you yesterday. Do you have any idea how worried I was? I understand that you weren't ready to face me, but seeing that you're okay with my own eyes versus Pidge telling me is a world of difference."

Shiro was both mad and concerned, pulling up a chair to sit beside the bed. "Kuron and Sven will be here any minute now. You're lucky Kuron has to change his bandages because otherwise he would have already been here long before I came.”

Keith groaned inwardly, already dreading the prospect. God, Shiro looked _pissed_ , and if the level headed and controlled brother felt that way he could only _imagine_  what the other two would be like. "Too be fair, it took a _lot_  of effort just to stay awake during the little intervention with Hunk."

"You should have at least let me come to see you." Shiro shook his head bitterly. "Allura got to see Lance and make sure he was alright."

"I'm sorry." Keith apologized, letting his head fall back against he headboard. "I was just...so tired...and i just wasn't ready to deal with anything. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise Keith." Shiro let out a heavy sigh, his shoulders slumping a bit. "Hunk...he...he told me what was going on."

"Good, because I'm sure as hell lost on what the hell he thinks is going on. The only thing I can guess is that I had a misunderstanding about Heat Aids with Lance." Keith shrugged. "I think he may have hired from a bad company or something from the little hints they let slip."

He must have said something wrong, because Shiro's face went horribly pale, and he clenched his fists roughly in a barely contained fury. He hissed a bit when he responded. "...Something like that..."

"I'm sorry..." Keith responded automatically. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, Keith, this is...not okay...but...we do need to talk about it." Shiro exhales. "I hired a specialist, someone who deals with this kind of stuff. I know you might not want to talk to him at first, but he came highly recommended. His name is Gyrgan, and he's dealt with a lot of issues like this. Allura actually recommended him, and she's thinking about setting up appointments with him for Lance."

"Ouch." Keith winced. "I know it can only be a good thing, but I don't think Lance will like that very much."

"Yeah, well, we've all been sitting on our issues too long." Shiro shrugs. "It's not just you, I'm hiring him to talk to everyone here. He deals with all our particular issues, so I made a few appointments for all of us with him. Even Matt and Kuron aren't getting out of this."

"Oh." Keith blinked, fidgeting a bit. "What if he doesn't work out? Therapist effectiveness heavily depends on if they're right for the particular person."

"Then we'll see someone else." Shiro shrugged. "Or I'll hire more until each of us has a personal therapist. Either way, we're not putting off or repressing our issues anymore. We need help, actual help, and this is the first step. Dealing with it ourselves clearly isn't working."

"Kuron isn't going to want to see him." Keith pointed out. "And neither are Pidge and Matt. Sven might, but that's debatable."

"Keith." Shiro said his name flatly. "You could have died. They don't have a foot to stand on anymore. We'll talk to Gyrgan as long as we need to. If he doesn't work out we'll talk to someone else. On and on until we're in a good place mentally."

"That's going to take a long time; this house is full of stubborn people." Keith pointed out idly.

"They don't have a choice. I'm _dragging_  us to good mental health kicking and screaming if I have to." Shiro crosses his arms. "And your guards have all agreed to help me.”

"They did?" Keith tilted his head to the side.  


"Yes. They didn't have any objections." Shiro kept his arms folded, determined on his stance as he sat. He was about to tell Keith more about Kolivan but a knock on the door stopped him from saying even a word before it opened, revealing Sven and Kuron on the other side. Oh... And Kuron was on a wheelchair.  


"Keit-"

"Shhh!" Kuron punched Sven on the side, preventing him from raising his voice. "Omega don't take well to being startled. That's the one thing I learned in the wild." But as he said that, Kuron quickly wheeled himself inside, making his way beside Keith's bed in record time. He put his hand on Keith's leg, smiling widely. "I knew you'd survive. You have guts. All that training wasn't for nothing."  


In his own weird way Kuron was trying to comfort him, which only made Keith smile, "No, it wasn't."

"Keith!" Sven had to physically hold himself back from throwing himself at his little brother, crying as soon as his eyes landed on the pale Omega's form. "I missed you so much! I brought you more chocolates and presents." He raised a bag he was carrying in hand, taking out it's contents and putting them on the bedside table. "I also brought new plushies. You never had a dolphin before so I got you one." He placed the said plushie beside Keith. "And then I got this as well. I was out shopping for beef jerky for Kuron when I saw this." He took out a plush hippo crown, placing it on Keith's head gently. "Perfect."

Okay. Maybe Keith should throw the thing on the floor but he couldn't find it in himself to do it. The hippo crown was nice.

"Ohh!" Sven gasped, eyes shining with sparkles, "That is adorable! I have to document this!" He took out his phone and began taking pictures of both Keith and Lance laying on the bed. This time Keith did blush.

Sven's phone flashed several times, snapping pictures rapidly. Keith didn't have the heart to stop him, and Lance wasn't disturbed by the flashing so he didn't make any moves to do so. Sven was endearingly sweet at times, even if he did baby him a little to much. 

Sven pulled up a chair and plopped down opposite of Shiro and Kuron, leaning down with his arms crossed over Keith's legs, his eyes trailing the pale Omega's body. He looked tired, with bags under his eyes that must have been forming long before his youngest brother took a tumble out the window. The stress of everything that happened must really be getting to him. 

"Thank you for the gifts." Keith said, picking up the dolphin plushie and giving it a quick squeeze before setting it on top of Lance's head. "I really appreciate it."

" _Daaawww_." Sven cooed. "There's no need for thanks baby brother."

"The only thing needed is to become strong." Kuron nodded, turning his head to glare out the window. "When we have healed there will be time to regain our strength. I shall hunt that day."

"That's a long way off." Shiro made a frustrated noise.

Kuron hummed, but didn't answer.

"I was just telling Keith about the therapist I hired." Shiro informed his brothers, turning to look between them. "And how seeing him was none negotiable."

Kuron growled at that. "I do not like the idea of it."

"Too bad." Shiro scolded. "The door on that debate has been throughly closed. Like it or not we're seeing him."

"I still argue that Keith only needs the fresh air of the wilds." Kuron grumbles, crossing his arms angrily. "Nothing heals like the wild."

"Keith doesn't need the wild!" Sven cried. "Hugs and kisses are enough."

"Keith is right here." The pale Omega grumbles, folding his own arms. "And he's agreed to see the therapist. Shiro is right, that was  a close call, and I got really lucky."

Sven pressed his lips, frowning slightly, distressed by Keith's words. "True."

"We will find who caused this and destroy him." Kuron promised lightly, as if he hadn't just vowed to kill someone. "Then we shall celebrate the kill by using every part of him to make the tools we will use to kill Lotor."

"No, we won't." Shiro denied flatly. 

"I jumped out of a window." Keith shrugged. "You can't skin a window."

"Watch me." Kuron challenged, but whether he was answering Keith or Shiro was unclear.

"If you're talking about my old foster family then I have no idea where any of them are." Keith shrugged. "Well, other than Lucas, he's in jail for grand-theft auto. He doesn't get out for another three years if I remember right."

"Let's not talk about this now." Sven took control of the conversation. "I have been dying to speak with you Keith. Pidge tells me that she has been building tiny robot friends lately. And I am excited to see how your own hobbies are going.”

"Hobbies?" How did their conversation get to hobbies? "Well..." Huh? Now that he thought about it, he didn't indulge in any of his hobbies for a while now. He did work on Red, but it was just to add the new seating. Other than that, he didn't really do _much_  of anything else.

Shiro quirked a brow, feeling that he may have hit a spot here. "You've been working too much lately. I think it's time you had some free time to dedicate to what you like to do. Riding Red is out of the question. I don't want you going outside of the mansion for obvious reasons, so apart from that, anything else will do. As long as you're in the mansion that is."  


"But what else can I do?" Keith thought about it, nothing really coming to mind.

"I can teach you my new hunting tricks. I've learned how to catch fish with my bare hands. I think it's a useful skill to have in the future." Kuron said proudly, earning a grumble from Sven.

"Why don't we do something fun instead? Let's play with those trains I bought you as a present. Just like old days we'll-"

"No." Keith outright declined, "No trains." If Pidge sees him playing with those things then it would be posted everywhere on the internet. He couldn't have that.  


Shiro smiled, content now that all of his brothers were back together. It was a comforting sight to see. "We'll think about what you can do and maybe ask Gyrgan for advice?"

"I don't need advice on my hobbies Shiro. I know what I like." Keith snorted.

"Point taken." And the older brother took note of it, "But going away from hobbies, I want to update you on some good news." His smile widened, "I don't know if yo heard, but the sales of the new Heat Suppressants are doing incredibly well. They're a hit."  


"I read the report." A smile spread across Keith's face as well. "That's good news."

"It is, but there's something more." And that got Keith's attention. "Remember when I said that i would assemble a team focusing on the ARP website?"

Keith nodded.  


"Then I'll let you know that the team grew in size. We currently have more than ten members overseeing the activities on the ARP website. And since the group was formed, we've already managed to prevent five sexual assaults, two attacks and one kidnapping attempt. It's a huge success.”

"That's good news at least." Keith nodded, content that nothing bad was happening. "Have they said anything about me? Or Lance?"

"I don't think that's important." Shiro frowned deeply. "What's important is that we've been able to prevent assaults."

That meant yes, but Keith didn't have the heart to fight Shiro on the subject after all the shit he'd put the man through. He nodded instead, accepting the answer. "Okay."

"Oh." Shiro reached into his pocket an pulled out Keith cellphone. "I also charged your phone for you. Don't worry, I haven't checked it. That should help you find something fun to do while you're stuck inside."

"Thanks." Keith sent a grin towards his brother. He took the phone gently, swiping his thumb over it and checking his missed messages from over the week.

Shay: 15 Texts

Slav: 1 Text

Sven: 1 Text

Those weren't the missed texts that concerned him. Slav was just checking on his health, Sven had sent a text before the window incident telling him that he was still in the hospital with Kuron and they'd be out soon, Shay had sent a number of texts telling him how her trip was going. Hunk must have not told her about the window incident yet, poor guy, the Beta girl was going to take it hard when she heard. If she heard. The pictures of flowers were nice though.

It was the ten messages from Lotor that concerned him.

"The asshole texted me." Keith tossed the phone at his brother. "I really don't feel like seeing that shit right now. See if you can get anything from that and screenshot it to your phone."

Shiro scolded, doing just that, going through the messages before sending copies of the screenshots to his own phone. When he was done he gently placed the phone gently on Keith's lap. "I deleted them. It was the usual bullshit."

"Good. I'll never trusting another text from that asshole." Keith crossed his arms.

Sven, wanting to keep the tone light after all the trauma, moved to flick the television on. A lively show started playing, distracting Keith for a moment as he watched a bunch of marine animals swam across the screen, showing off a heard of manatees. It was blue and relaxing, with soft sounds playing. The doctor must keep it on those relaxing channels. 

"I like manatees." Sven stated idly. "I like to see them at the aquarium. Though you can occasionally see them at the beach. It's mostly seals though; there are hundreds of them at a time."

"It'd be nice if they were hippos." Keith noted as he stared at the screen.

"Cats are the best." Shiro shrugged, shaking his head. "I don't even know why you two picked such strange and random animals to fall in love with."

"Fuck you Shiro, hippos are amazing." Keith hissed, eyes never leaving the hypnotically soothing sights on the screen. "They're hyper aggressive and among the deadliest animals in the world while also being able to walk on land and live in water..."

"Okay, okay." Shiro raised his hands in surrender. 

"I prefer the mighty moose." Kuron piped in. "For it is mighty.”

"A moose?" Sven asked in surprise, "Since when?"  


"Since the time I encountered one in the wild. They're mighty creatures, ones people shouldn't underestimate." Kuron showed his right arm and the scar that was on it, "I still remember the day I crossed paths with one such beast. I barely managed to escape alive."  


The three brothers stared in surprise, not knowing whether to be amazed or worried about the fact that Kuron could have lost his life out in the wild. And one would think he would be fighting bears, but no, a moose instead.  


"Alright." Shiro sighed, leaning his hand against his forehead. "I'm glad everyone has a favourite animal but I have to go. I have a meeting with Allura scheduled today at three."  


Kuron hummed, "You've been spending a lot of time with that female. Are you planning on claiming her?"  


"Oh! Is it love!?" Sven chirped in as well, both excited while Shiro blushed. The Alpha looked away, sighing in frustration. "It's just a meeting. We need to decide on the times when Gyrgan can come and visit."

"It's a crush." Keith informed his ignorant brothers. "One that Shiro is denying to admit."  


"Ohhh..." Both Sven and Kuron hummed in acknowledgement, Shiro now turning away completely.  


"As I was saying." He cleared his throat before turning back to his three brothers. "I have a meeting to go to, and you have to rest Keith. No more work for today, okay?"

The pale Omega rolled his eyes. Then he felt a hand on his head, softly ruffling his hair while also being mindful of the wounds, "We'll get you back on your feet Keith. Nobody will be jumping out a window anytime soon in this house, and I'll make sure of it."

"Good, because I don't plan to." The mullet grumbled, but did crack a small smile aimed towards his brother. Maybe things are going to look up from here? Or maybe he shouldn't jinx it. He _hopes_  nothing as dramatic like this happens again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MsBluebell: As Fluff Mom I can officially say I am happy to get to some softer Klance content. Sure, lots of angst happened too, but soft parts are my favorite. Keith, my son, please never jump out a window again. XD
> 
> BlueStarPaladin: S7 damaged us all and I know that a lot of people quit the fandom but just know that BBell and I are set on finishing this story. Actually, it's already done so the only thing we have to do is keep updating it. S7 sucked but I really hope that you're all doing okay. We'll be here to provide the Klance content you all deserve, both angst and fluff. Thank you for supporting us and I really hope you decide to stick with us until the end.
> 
> Chapter Betaed by the wonderful SilviaMoon.
> 
> Tumblr:  
> MsBluebell: [msbluebell](http://msbluebell.tumblr.com/)  
> BlueStarPaladin: [starellas](https://starellas.tumblr.com/)


	14. Official Boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Therapy, discussions of past abuse, discussions of child abandonment, discussions of triggers.

In the month that had passed since the window incident Keith had found himself regretting that he'd isolated himself from most of his hobbies. He was stuck inside the mansion more often than not and with very little to do. Their trip to Scotland had been pushed back due to his injuries, something which devastated Pidge who wanted to hunt down Nessie as quickly as possible, and he still couldn't really leave the house without heavy guard and at least two of his brothers. His broken arm had kept him from doing much as well, leaving him with even less to do.  
  
It was agony.  
  
Lance had been impatient with the situation as well, while his hip had mostly healed and he could walk and sprint freely, he was still stuck in the house. While he was able to do more than Keith himself, there wasn't much fun in things like video games or spending time in the pool while the pale Omega could only watch. It was frustrating for both of them, who were going a little stir crazy. Pidge, the asshole, had been unsympathetic to them, despite also being trapped by extension, only responding to their complaints with a sarcastic, "That's what you get for mutilating yourselves."  
  
It didn't help that Shiro cut his work time, reimplementing his no work rule as much as he could for the youngest brother. It cut the things he could do significantly, and left most of his days empty and dazed, trying to find ways to amuse himself.  
  
Lance and he, in a desperate bid for something to do, had already made it through every season of Supernatural; something Keith couldn't say he was proud of. They were on Sherlock now, and they would work on Doctor Who next. He could feel the shame from the very depths of his soul, but Lance had insisted that they needed to get through it to understand why people were obsessed with those shows. They were nice dates, but Lance clearly had terrible taste in TV shows.  
  
On the other side of the spectrum; he, Shay, and Pidge also made it through their vampire show. It was thirteen seasons long, repetitive, and the ending was so awful that he honestly thought he would die when the Omega main character ended up turning into a vampire who kept her secondary gender and gave birth to a werewolf-vampire hybrid even though she married the vampire love interest from the first season. He doesn't think he'll ever recover from the show. Shay, poor girl, had held up so much hope that it would somehow end up good too, but even she couldn't defend it after the final.  
  
Now the three of them, affectionately named Team Green by Pidge, were looking for something else to do when it was just the three of them. Because codependency is unhealthy and Keith and Lance agreed that sometimes they just had to spend time with their other friends and without each other. Shay had taken to flower pressing and spending a lot of time reading them books in the gardens on sunny days, usually with finger sandwiches and tiny cakes set out for them.  
  
Overall, there wasn't much that the three of them could do outside of that. Though, Keith had gotten Shay into working on a super-secret project with him; one to which Pidge was sworn to secrecy, something she gleefully agreed to.  
  
Still, there was only so many times he could pick flowers or watch TV. His skin was starting to itch after a while, and he was starving for something else to do.  
  
Thank whatever Gods were out there for Hunk and his idea for building Lance his own hoverbike, it was saving Keith's sanity.  
  
"I think a Helios 6 might be the best component to use on Lance's bike." Keith brings a pencil down to the blueprints in front of him, marking the design down. His hair is tied back, courtesy of Lance, and there's an oil stain smeared across his cheek. He's perched on the edge of a stool, leaning over the table as he draws out the ideas he's been debating with Hunk for the last hour. "It's a lot more balanced than the Agustus 9."  
  
"I don't know Keith." Hunk says doubtfully, fiddling with the wires of two more components. "The Agustus 9 might be safer, and it can carry more."  
  
"But the Helios 6 has more balance." Keith leans back, twirling the pencil around his hand. "And it's a lot lighter than the Agustus 9. I don't think Lance can operate that kind of heavy duty machinery."  
  
From her spot on top Red's seat, Blue let out a mewl, which Keith chose to take as a sign he was clearly in the right.  
  
They'd only been working for about two hours now, but they had already gotten a lot done, a lot more than Keith honestly thought they would. At the rate they were going the bike would be done within the week. Hunk was even already tinkering with the bits of the engine; deep into the work for it, and he'd probably be done before Keith could finish ordering the parts for the hoverpads.  
  
Hunk hummed, looking up from the wires. "You've got a point there, but if we're using the Helios 6 then I want to balance out the power with a Flex 14."  
  
"Alright." Keith nods, agreeing, moving to write the plan on the blueprints. "Lance will like the blue color scheme their power lights will give him."  
  
Hunk nods contently, moving back to work on the pieces.  
  
"Do you think Lance would like soft white-leather seating? Or do you think he'll like the sleeker look of black seating?" Keith hummed, looking over towards the open laptop resting on the table beside the blueprints. The website they were ordering cheap parts from displayed over the screen. Normally Keith would go dumpster diving for spare parts first, but that wasn't something he could do anymore.  
  
"Hard to say." Hunk shrugged. "The white would be prettier with the blue, but it'd be harder to keep clean."  
  
"I'll wait to ask Lance's opinion then." Keith shrugs. The seating wasn't the most important thing they needed right now. It would take weeks for him and Hunk to finish the bike, and the seat was one of the last things they actually needed.  
  
"I'm thinking we should use a Blemix for the brakes. I think those would be able to work with the thrusters."  
  
"That sounds good to me." Keith shrugged.  
  
He and Hunk made pretty good work partners at least. They mostly agreed with each other on things, and the few times they didn't ended up in a calm debate. It was surprisingly relaxing to work with the larger Beta.  
  
Keith flickered his eyes towards the clock on his laptop screen. It was noon now, and in two hours it would be his turn for a session with Grygon. Right now should be Pidge's turn, if he remembered correctly. After her would be Kuron, who was much harder to get into the room now that he was walking again, though even he couldn't fight off the guards when they dragged him to the room they set up. Keith wasn't sure how either of them were progressing with their therapy, both refusing to talk about it.  
  
Keith's own sessions were...interesting. Grygon was a lot like Hunk in a way, just with less nervousness and more knowledge about how to handle the fucked up issues they all had, even Lance stopped grumbling about sessions after a while. The man was oddly sympathetic about his issues, believing compassion and emotional empathy were the key to overcoming issues, but he was also analytical and unwilling to sugar coat the issues he observed or handle him with kid gloves.  
  
"What do you think about the idea of painting a big cat on the side Blue?" Keith turned to face the cat, wanting to distract himself from his thoughts. "Would that make you jealous?"  
  
The white cat blinked open one eye, yawning a toothy yawn.  
  
"You won't be saying that when this bike woos away Red." He teases the cat.  
  
Now she hisses at him.  
  
"Keith, stop taunting the cat." Hunk sighs, placing down the part he was working on. "I'm pretty sure that was a threat worthy of death right there."  
  
"She won't hurt me." Keith says confidently. "I sneak her bits of the best and leanest meat. Don't I Blue?"  
  
The cat looks conflicted...he thinks.

As Keith and Hunk continue working on the bike, they heard two voices arguing behind the door, slowly approaching. The two of them perked up, listening as they neared.

"What!? Oh no! I bet Keith can beat Hunk in a one on one fight."  
  
"I'm not so sure. Hunky Bear has his heavy weight as an advantage."

"True. He could squeeze Keith to death but still! You didn't see Keith in action Shay! He's a samurai! I swear!"  
  
The Beta girl hummed, "Then how about a sumo match? I bet Hunky Bear could win that."  
  
"Hoho~ Wanna bet?" The brunette asked teasingly before opening the door of the garage with a _bang_. "Keith! Think you can beat Hunk in a sumo match?"  
  
The said pale Omega turned to the door, eyes rolling as he spotted the lemonade in Lance's hand. "I'm not gonna have a sumo match with Hunk. That's dumb."  
  
"But Keith! Shay and I had a bet! I put real money on you so you gotta deliver!"  
  
"Ten dollars to be precise." Shay reminded.  
  
Okay, Keith was in no way, shape or form impressed. "I'm not fighting, and neither is Hunk." He turned around, set on continuing his work.  
  
"Traitor." Lance grumbled, turning to his best friend instead, "Hunk? A sumo match with Keith?"  
  
"Nope. Not doing it buddy." The Beta waved him off, continuing his work as well. This made the tanned Omega's shoulder slump, standing in place defeated. That is until Shay put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Why don't we make another bet? Let's see..." She hummed in thought as she looked around, "An eating contest?"  
  
Lance blinked a couple of times, until a huge smile spread across his face, "Make it an apple pie eating contest and we have a deal."  
  
"Deal." Shay smiled innocently while the tanned Omega happily raised his hand up, until he realised that he was holding a lemonade, lowering his hand down again. He walked up to the table where Keith was, placing own his boyfriend's drink before leaning in for a kiss on the cheek, "Hey babe. I made you some lemonade."  
  
Sighing, Keith gave in, turning to Lance, "And a planned pie eating contest? Thanks Lance."  
  
"One nether Keith or I agreed to. You can't do something like that without asking us first." Hunk complained as well, Shay walking over to him to give him his glass of lemonade.  
  
"It'll be fun." The Beta girl tried to encourage, "Besides, I bet you'll win this Hunky Bear. When it comes to food, you never lose."  
  
"Ha! But sweets are Keith's _thing_. Whenever his eyes land on anything sweet, his pants quickly light up on fire." Lance teased, Keith groaning beside him.

"I feel like I should remind everyone that my cast doesn't come off for another two weeks." Keith waved his free hand towards the cast. "I have a disadvantage. "  
  
"You can do it babe! I believe in you! "  
  
Keith and Hunk shared a long suffering look.

"You can eat with one hand." The brunette pushed on, "Plus, you can go for it and tackle it full on with your mouth without using hands at all."  
  
"I'm not a dog." Keith hissed, drinking his lemonade contently. It felt nice after working in the garage for two whole hours.  
  
"No, but you are a hot mess." Lance licked his thumb before moving it towards Keith's face to clean the oil stain that was there, "I love the ponytail babe. You should wear your hair up more often. It really suits you."  
  
"You love my hair?" Violet eyes turned towards blue ones, "Is the world ending today?"  
  
"How rude." Lance whined, touching the said ponytail, "I _love_  your hair when it's in a ponytail. I think it makes you look sexy."

"It's a nice change." Shay chirped in as well, "It suits you Keith."

"Really?" Keith places down his pencil, moving his hand to brush through his short ponytail, his cheeks taking on a pinkish tint. "I've been thinking about growing it out."  
  
"The mullet not enough for you?" Lance smirks, unable to resist slapping over Keith's hand so he could play with the hair himself, a move that had the ravenette scolding at him. The brunette didn't care though, he just took advantage of the opprotunity to tease the pale Omega. "I’m starting to worry about your taste Keith."  
  
"There it is." Keith's voice is flat. "I knew you couldn't resist teasing my hair. It was too good to be true."  
  
"You should cut it short." Lance teased further. "You'd look good."  
  
"No." Keith's voice is somehow _even more_  flat.  
  
"Hmmm." Shay walks up with a finger to her lip, deeply contemplating the sight before her. She walks up, staring intently at Keith's face and hair, running through several different scenarios in her head before finally deciding to speak up, "I respectfully disagree Lance. I think Keith would look very beautiful with longer hair."  
  
"Not you too Shay!" Lance cried, throwing himself at Hunk and grabbing the larger Beta in a hug, "Huuuunk! Keith infected your girlfriend with his bad taste."  
  
Hunk decided not to dignify that particular complaint with a response.  
  
"No no." Shay shook her head, motioning towards Keith's face. "Hear me out Lance. If Keith has long hair we could do all sorts of things with it; french braids, ponytails, pigtails, anything we want."  
  
"Oh no..." Keith whispered in horror, realizing that, yes, Shay was betraying him right now.  
  
Lance, however, just perked up. Abandoning his place hanging over Hunk's shoulders and stepping beside the Beta girl stroking his chin. The two stared at Keith for a moment, scrutinizing and in deep though, occasionally sharing a look between themselves and trying to somehow communicate with each other through humming and eyebrow lifts. Hunk at least seemed to be sympathetic. They both shared a flat look as their dates acted ridiculous together.  
  
Keith gave a heavy sigh, running his fingers through his hair and pulling the ponytail over his shoulder. "I guess I wouldn't mind a manbun."  
  
Lance's hopeful face fell. "...Babe...why?"  
  
"No, he has a point." Shay threw her hand up, causing the tanned Omega to pause. "He would look a bit like Jon Snow."  
  
Hunk, who'd almost been able to absorb himself into his work, dropped his tools. The Beta man gaped a bit, looking a bit betrayed as he turned on Keith, his eyes wide with worry. "Please don't steal my girlfriend; I can't stand up to Jon."  
  
"Awww, Hunky Bear." Shay cooed, moving to reassure her boyfriend, hugging him around the neck. "Don't worry, Keith and I are just friends...even if he became Jon Snow."  
  
"I think we're all ignoring the real issue here." Lance's face broke out into a wide grin, the absolute delight on his face outshining all. "I, apparently, have snagged a real life Jon Snow. I win the Game of Thrones; go home everyone."  
  
"I've never seen that show." Keith sighs, turning back towards the blueprints he'd been working on. "So I don't know who that is."  
  
Lance let out a horrified gasp. "Alright! How? Forget Sherlock! We're watching Game of Thrones next!"  
  
"Lance, please, not tonight." Hunk rubbed his forehead. "I want something simple and non-horrifying tonight."  
  
"The only thing horrifying here is that Keith doesn't know who Jon Snow is!" Lance shook his head. "Babe, how can you _not_  know who the best character in anything ever is?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Keith apologised without actually meaning it. "But I don't think you can judge me; have you ever seen Hannibal?"  
  
"Dude." Hunk groaned. "I saw the first episode. I can't believe you _watched_  that."  
  
"Why?" Lance looked between the two. "What's wrong with it."  
  
"It's artful." Keith commented."  
  
"It's _sick_." Hunk groaned, turning a bit green. "I never thought food could seem threatening to me."  
  
"Okay, _now_  I'm interested." Lance placed his hands on his hip. "Anything that scares Hunk off food _has_  to be interesting. That's going to be one of our date nights Keith."  
  
"That sounds like an awful date." Shay hummed. "No offense, but I think Hunky Bear and I may have better dates."  
  
"How _dare_?" Lance gave a horrified gasp, clenching at his chest with the most offended expression Keith had ever seen on anyone. "I'll have you know I am one of the most _romantic_  people I know."  
  
Keith, who had been on all of two _official_  dates with Lance and was still an _unofficial_  boyfriend, decided it was best to stay out of this one. He silently slid closer toward his computer, pretending to be too absorbed in purchasing parts for the bike.  
  
Hunk, on the other hand, took a deep breath and carefully placed down his tools. He rubbed the bridge of his nose before coming to his girlfriend's defense. "She was joking Lance, leave her alone."  
  
"You're not the one whose dating skills are being questioned here!" Lance cried, waving a hand dramatically towards himself. "She can't question your romancing skills! You're dating!"  
  
"Shay chooses most of our dates." Hunk informs tiredly. "Just take the joke Lance."  
  
"What?" Lance gasped. "Hunk! How could you! Shay is a princess! She needs to be _wooed_."  
  
"Hunky Bear and I do that because he wants me to be comfortable." Shay defends her boyfriend.  
  
"No, Hunk and I need to prove our romantic prowess." Lance swept his hands dramatically. "We need to sweep our princesses off their feet! Prove we can wine and dine with the best of them. I'm talking candles, romantic lighting, music, maybe some Italian..."

"I like the idea." Shay's face lit up at the prospect of having a romantic date, "It's been so long since we've been on a date like that Hunky Bear! I say we should have a double date with Keith and Lance."  
  
"A double date?" The brunette lit up, "Shay you're a genius." He raised his hand up for the Beta girl, giving her a high five while she chuckled excitedly.  
  
"Thank you. I think it would be nice to try it out. I never went on a double date before."  
  
"Never?" Lance asked curiously before remembering that he never went on a double date either, looking away in shame. "Keith and I are a perfect pair. We'll be so lovey dovey that we won't even notice you're there." He teased, leaning against his unofficial boyfriend's back, "We're disgustingly sweet."  
  
"Isn't that a bad thing?" The pale Omega grumbled, "I don't want to ignore either Shay or Hunk. That'd be rude."

"Hah! It's rude of you to ignore your date. That's what's _rude_." The tanned Omega corrected smugly, purring as he leaned his head closer to Keith's own.  
  
"Okay, I think we all agree then." Shay clapped her hands together with a huge smile on her face, Hunk groaning behind her.  
  
"Don't I get a choice in this?" The male Beta completely forgot about his work, focusing on the conversation at hand.  
  
"It'll be fun. Trust me Hunky Bear." Shay assured, turning to her boyfriend with her usual beaming smile. Ohh... There was no way Hunk could deny that sweet smile. That's the moment he knew he had fallen.  
  
"Alright." He returned the smile, turning to face the two Omegas, "But if we're gonna have candles and all that, then I know something is bound to happen." The Beta crossed his arms, "I hope your hair doesn't catch on fire Lance. Anything is possible when it comes to you."  
  
The said Omega gasped, "I'm offended Hunk. Rather than me, you should be worrying about Keith. He's the troublemaker here." Lance poked Keith's cheek, the pale Omega moving to grab his hand.  
  
"I'm no troublemaker. That would be you and Pidge. I'm the poor soul that has to deal with the consequences." He sighed at that, remembering the many times he had to deal with the aftermath of Pidge's revenge plots against the Marketing Department. Then it only got worse when Lance joined her. The trouble had multiplied from there, coming at him with double the force.  
  
"The only thing you're dealing with is my affection, which I may add, you classify as 'trouble'." The brunette fired back.  
  
"I'm pretty sure it's not affection." Keith turned around to face everyone, "And I stand by my word on this."  
  
"Uhh... Guys? So we're having the date today?" Hunk asked awkwardly, wanting to know the plan for the day.  
  
"Yes!" Lance quickly responded, "We're having a romantic date! We should go out to watch a movie, then have a romantic dinn-"  
  
"We're under house arrest. We can't leave." Keith decided to be the bearer of bad news and break it to Lance before he got ahead of himself.  
  
"Quiznak." The tanned Omega growled, "I swear I'll go crazy if another week passes and I don't set foot outside this property. We should tell Shiro that it's not good for our psychological health. I'm sure he'll agree to let us go outside if we mention out _health_. Right?"  
  
"I'm not sure buddy. Shiro has a good reason for keeping you two inside. He only has the best intentions in mind." Hunk tried to defend the Alpha, knowing how stressful it must be on Shiro as well. The poor guy was constantly working, trying to gather further evidence to use for when they appear in court against Lotor. He was already stressed as is.  
  
"But Hunk! I'm sick of this." The brunette grumbled. He turned back to Keith with a desperate look in his eyes, "When is Shiro coming back home?"  
  
Keith blinked, "Seven p.m. Why?"  
  
The tanned Omega grinned, "Oh, don't worry about it babe. Your date has it all covered." Lance stood proudly in place, placing a hand on his chest, "For I the great romantic have a plan in mind. We're going on a date, and we're doing it _properly_. I'll show you _romantic_  Shay, both Hunk and I will be sure to swoon our princesses."  
  
"What-" The male Beta tried to speak but was interrupted.  
  
"Leave the date to me. All you three have to do is get ready and be at the door at eight. We're leaving the house." Lance's tone was confident, leaving the three other occupants of the room confused.  
  
"There's no way Shiro will allow this. We should go to the garden instea-"  
  
"Ta! Ta! Ta! Nope! As I said, leave it to me babe." Lance wiggled his eyebrows as he moved away, more than confident. "Anyway! Moving away from the topic, is that my future bride to be?" He looked down at Keith's plans, eyes carefully examining each and every part of what was scribbled down. "I still can't believe you're building a bike for me."  
  
Keith, Hunk and Shay weren't so sure about changing the topic, and they didn't know what Lance was planning, but they did sense the sudden change in mood. Still, there was no way Shiro would allow them to go outside so Keith gave up, turning to the papers before him.  
  
"You better believe it then. It's happening." Keith smiled, fond of the little project he was working on with Hunk. It may be the only thing keeping him sane during these hard times, but he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy it as well. Bikes were his thing, and making one made him nostalgic about the time he built Red. He wished he could go out for a ride...  
  
"Thanks Keith." Lance leaned in, placing a kiss on his unofficial boyfriend's cheek. "I still can't believe it. Wow..."  
  
"And here are the first parts of it buddy. It may not look like it, but eventually, this will be a part of the bike." Hunk pointed towards the machinery he was working on. They still didn't have the engine, so all Hunk had done was work on the fume pipes and the base frame. It was as bare as a bike could be.  
  
The brunette teared up, walking towards the parts Hunk assembled to embrace them lovingly, "Hi baby. You may be just parts now but soon you'll grow up and become as big as Red. We'll fly towards the horizon together and become one with the wind."  
  
"Uhhh... Buddy? You okay?" Hunk asked, a bit creeped out.  
  
"I'm _fantastic_  Hunk. I'm just introducing myself to my new queen here." Lance didn't let go of the parts, holding onto them for dear life.  
  
"What about Blue? Is she not a queen anymore?" Shay asked curiously, earning a hiss from the said cat. The noise Blue made brought Lance back to his senses, walking up to the feline.  
  
"I didn't mean it Blue, I swear." He tried to pat her on the belly before she slapped his hand away. She mewed, clearly angered. "Blue..."  
  
"Wow... I think Blue won't take a liking to the new bike for many reasons. She might even sabotage it." Hunk could already see the feline sneaking into the garage to affectionately lay herself on top of Red, while also scratching the new bike with ferocious animosity.  
  
"She wouldn't do that. Blue is a Goddess and knows better than to go that low." Lance defended, trying to pet Blue once again, but failing as the cat slapped his hand away.

"I think that means she's not accepting the apology." Keith teased, leaning back against the table.  
  
"Blue and I are tighter than this. The new bike won't break us apart." Lance placed his hands on his hips, head held high. Although he did worry. What was up with Blue constantly laying on top of Red anyway? Was it the fruitful beginning of love?  
  
"I almost forgot." Keith turned himself in his seat, looking back at the laptop, "Do you prefer a soft white seat or a sleek black one?"  
  
"White." Lance was quick to reply.  
  
"But that would be hard to clean." Hunk noted.  
  
"Ugh... Then black. As long as she's fast, I don't mind what color the seat is." The brunette turned towards the soon to be bike again, "Azul."  
  
"What?" Keith raised a brow in confusion.  
  
"Azul. It means blue in Spanish. That's the name of the bike." The brunette traced his fingers against the parts, "This way, I'll have a part of Blue with me when I ride along with the wind." His words caught the cat's attention, mewing gently. This made Lance perk up, smiling. "Do you forgive me beautiful?"  
  
The cat mewed again, stretching herself against Red's seat contently. Lance reached out to her, finally managing to pet her. "I knew we were stronger than that. Now I have two queens in my life."  
  
Shay nodded, agreeing, "I like the name. I think it suits the bike very well."  
  
"Thanks Shay. What can I say? I'm a true romantic, and I will _prove_  that tonight." Lance teased, shooting finger guns towards her before the door suddenly opened. Everyone in the room jumped, turning towards the door to spot Pidge on the other side. The Alpha girl didn't look happy at all... She held her laptop in hand as she walked in, eyes half closed and hair a mess.  
  
"Hey losers. I just finished with Grygon and I'm bored so I came here to see what you're doing." She walked up to the table, seating herself beside Keith.  
  
"How did it go?" Keith asked with genuine interest.  
  
"That's classified." Pidge waved him off, opening her laptop to switch it on.  
  
"So Kuron is next?" Lance asked but instead of replying, Pidge reached out to take Keith's lemonade, taking a sip.  
  
"That's mine." The pale Omega grumbled.  
  
"Suck it Kogane. I just had a therapy session that lasted for two hours. Give me a break." She took another sip, not caring as she drank.  
  
"Two hours? Grygon let me go earlier yesterday. You should ask him if you could leave earlier Pidgeon. I think he'd let you off the hook." The brunette chirped in.  
  
Pidge ignored him, unmoving as she began typing.  
  
Lance felt his mood deflate, standing in place as Hunk and Shay shared a worried look between one another.  
  
"You think Grygon will let you go earlier if you ask him?" Hunk asked awkwardly, earning a hiss from Pidge.  
  
"I can try. I can't stand talking about something for two hours straight. It's torture rather than therapy." The Alpha girl set the lemonade to the side, making sure to leave some for Keith as well.  
  
Lance's blue eyes were on Pidge's figure, feeling the tension in the air. He wasn't a fool to know when he wasn't welcome. He walked over to Keith, placing a kiss on his cheek with a smile. "I'll be swimming if anyone needs me. There's nothing more refreshing than an afternoon swim." He stretched as Keith turned.  
  
"Okay. Have fun." Keith smiled back, watching as Lance slowly made his way out.  
  
"And don't forget about the date! We meet at the front entrance at eight sharp! If anyone is late then they'll be left behind." He noted, waving before he closed the door behind him.

"Date?" Pidge raised a brow at the door. "What's your dumbass boyfriend planning now? He does know that you can't leave; right?"  
  
"Leave him alone Pidge." Keith sighed, rubbing his forehead and turning back to his orders. No point in getting premium delivery if they couldn't even leave the damn house yet to test the bike. "He just wants to get out of the house, all of us do, don't pretend otherwise."  
  
"Yeah." Pidge shrugged. "I guess you're right, but that doesn't mean Shiro is letting you guys out. Like it or not nothing's happened in a whole month; which means that as sucky as this house arrest is _that means it's finally working_."  
  
"Sill." Shay frowned, coming to sit next to Pidge. "It's understandable that you all would be a little stir crazy."  
  
"Doesn't matter." Pidge shrugs, settling herself on a stool next to the table and opening her laptop quietly. "Even if we somehow managed to convince Shiro, then we'd have to convince _Allura_ , she's got that guy whipped."  
  
"Doesn't matter." Keith sighes, gesturing towards his arm. "Shiro's letting us go to Scotland once this comes off; it's only two and a half more weeks."  
  
"That's not the _point_  guys." Hunk sighs, cutting in with his insight. "Lance just wants to go out and do something special for his date. No offence Keith, but that’s hard to do here."  
  
"It'll also be hard with a team of at least five guards following you." Pidge points out with a smirk. "And Shiro will probably _double_  that number now that Allura is personally holding him responsible for Lance. Either way, Lance isn't getting what he wants today. If you guys wanna date you better start setting up something in the dining room."  
  
"We have a dining room?" Keith raises a brow.  
  
"No." Pidge shakes her head. "You'll have to make one, or set up in the kitchen. Good luck losers; that's what you get for planning on leaving me all alone in this damned mansion."  
  
There was a quite pause throughout the garage as an awkward silence fell over the group. Keith blinked, moving away from the computer and staring at the Alpha girl. She had...sounded so bitter just then. What was wrong?  
  
"Pidge?" Keith asks hesitantly. "...do... _you_  want to go on the date with us?"  
  
"Fuck you Kogane." Pidge hissed, typing at her laptop keys angrily. "I'm not third wheeling on your fucking dates. I'll spend time with my own boyfriend and I'll be _great_. I don't need you guys! Go have your puny date and see how-"  
  
"We'll have Italian food." Keith cut the girl off, turning away from her. "Will that make you feel better? You can bring your boyfriend and I'll be a triple date."  
  
Pidge paused here; her inner Italian woman beaming at the thought of eating some good fucking food from her home country. She bit her bottom lip, pushing her glasses up with one finger, unable to resist such temptation. "You win Kogane..."  
  
"Good." Keith huffs. "Now go talk to Lance; he's the one setting up this date. If you want Italian you're going to have to tell him."  
  
"But Keith!" Pidge stared at the Omega with betrayal, hissing a bit. "That's not fair!"  
  
"Then you better start talking to him." Keith shrugged, uncaring, sick of the tension between the two, the same as everyone else. "You want Italian food? You gotta earn it. Just talk to the guy Pidge, you can't ignore him forever, otherwise you'll never win your war on Marketing."  
  
Pidge grumbled, she'd been doing _just fine_  ruining Marketing from home thank you. Watching Iverson suffer from the safety of her computer was most of her entertainment these days. However, Italian food _wasn't_  something she had a lot of these days...  
  
"Fine." Pidge snapped.

The Alpha girl stood up from her seat, closing her laptop before picking it up. "Fuck. I hate going to the swimming pool." She shrugged, but the thought of Italian food gave her the courage she needed.  
  
Italian food...  
  
Italian food...  
  
"The restaurant better be good." She slowly made her way towards the door.  
  
"Talk it out and you'll find out." Keith yawned, turning back to his laptop. He needed to add a couple of more items into the basket before he was finally done ordering the parts.  
  
"Fuck you." Pidge flipped the bird before leaving, closing the door with a thud.  
  
Keith, Hunk and Shay were left to their devices, Hunk sighing in worry. "I wonder what'll happen tonight. I really don't want another traumatic experience..."

"I doubt we'll actually get to go out." Keith shrugs, turning to face his Beta friends. "But if we do I'm wearing a disguise. Wig, scarf, colored contacts; the whole nine yards."  
  
"That's..." Hunk griminced. "...a whole lot of effort."  
  
Keith shrugs again, turning back to his work and finishing up the finer details, hopefully they'd get this bike done just in time. "I used to disguise myself all the time before I got bodyguards. Sometimes I'd have Pidge or one of my brothers pretend they were courting me to get people to back off when they caught the smell though."  
  
"Yeah." Hunk flinched. "I've had to do that for Lance sometimes. It didn't work with some Alphas though."  
  
"That's when you knee them in the balls and get out of there." Keith snorts. "One time it got so bad for me that Pidge offered to give me a bond mark just to get others to back off. She used to _insist_  that we could have a platonic bond and grow old and die together in peace without harassment at last. I obviously turned her down though."  
  
"Oh." Hunk and Shay both blinked at him, astonished.  
  
"Yeah." Keith snorted. "Pidge and I love each other, but we'll never be _in love_. So I turned her down because I wanted to have a choice if I ever met a guy I liked."  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing..." Shay waves her hand in indication.  
  
"Pidge is Aro-Ace and I only like men." Keith shook his head. "We would have been strictly platonic and only in the name of safety. Pidge's only true love is technology."  
  
"I suppose that's the boyfriend you mentioned." Shay hummed, deciding it was best to casually accept the knowledge and just move on. "And that's who she'll bring on the date?"  
  
"Yep." Keith popped the p. "But, if there is a date, you might end up cooking Hunk. I _still_  don't think Shiro is going to let us out."  
  
Keith checked the time, it would be his turn with Grygon soon. He sighed, moving to stand up, stretching his back and legs as he did so. It felt like he hadn't actually moved in hours...which he hadn't so fair enough.  
  
"I'm heading towards Grygon's office." Keith cracked his neck. "It's my turn soon. See you guys later."

"See you later man." Hunk waved, "I'll work on getting the frame done before the parts arrive."  
  
"Sounds good. Thanks Hunk." Keith smiled, reaching for the doorknob.  
  
"Good luck Keith." Shay waved as well, a huge smile on her face.  
  
"See you later." And with that, the pale Omega left.

 

* * *

 

Swimming was therapeutic to Lance who loved nothing more than the feeling of the water parting before him as he swam. The waves moved along with him in harmony, working together with him to get him to his goal of reaching the other side of the swimming pool.  
  
As he swam, Lance thought back to everything that's been happening lately. About Keith, Lotor, their current predicament, the release day, Ezor, Pidge, and so many other things that he couldn't count them all on the ten fingers he had. A lot was on his mind but the water always left him in a relaxed state. Even though he had a lot to think about, somehow swimming cleared it all, leaving him lighter and free than ever before.  
  
His hand reached out as he swam, reaching the other end of the pool he was swimming to. He looked back, eyes roaming over the large pool as he panted. It was a shame. Keith had such a huge indoor pool and yet he barely used it. At least the guards didn't let it go to waste. He'd met them on many occasions, training in the pool and doing their own exercises. Luckily, today he had the pool all to himself.  
  
Diving under, Lance swam forward, listening to the sound of the water from down below. It felt as if he'd found himself in another world, and he may be exaggerating here, but he really did see the seas and oceans as a gateway to a completely different place. Far away and so very different from what they knew on land.  
  
The sea had a life of it's own, just like the skies did as well. Land, water and the sky. Three different worlds, so close and yet so far away. Ahh... The water still felt the best. It felt like home, embracing him from all sides as he swam.  
  
It always struck him how memories of his home always left him in a distressed state of mind, but the thought of the sea always made him feel better. Maybe it was because he remembers playing with his siblings on the beach before he presented. They'd all been so happy back then.  
  
They didn't have a single care in the world, playing the day away as if the outside world around them didn't exist. His older sister, the first one to present, was a rude awakening call to the rest of the siblings at the time.  
  
Lance remembers it clearly. When she presented, his parents had been so happy that she'd presented as an Alpha. It made him realise that, yes, one day he would present as well. At the time he was excited about it, anxiously waiting for the day he would finally find out what his second gender was.  
  
The younger him always thought he'd be a Beta. He had a deep admiration for his mother, her being a Beta affecting his judgement at the time. His father... They were never on good terms. Everything that happened with Alfor affected him to the degree that he couldn't think about anything else. His father's life after parting from his brother was filled with nothing but hatred, agony and the need to prove himself that it was all he ever thought about. His father never had time for him, nor did he have time for any of his siblings.  
  
But that was okay. While Lance didn't see his father in a positive light, he did love his mother deeply. She did everything for him and his siblings, working to the bone to make sure they had everything they needed. Oh! Did he mention that he had five siblings?  
  
The oldest was his sister who presented as an Alpha. Then his older brother, also an Alpha. Then the second eldest brother, a Beta, just like his mother. Then came in the second oldest sister, an Alpha. And lastly his youngest sister, also a Beta.  
  
And then there was Lance, the baby sibling.  
  
He was the last one to present and everyone had their own guesses as to what his second gender might be. Most of his siblings thought he would present as a Beta since he loved helping his mother with all the housework, washing dishes, cleaning the clothes, and all that stuff. He did it because he knew just how much work she had on her shoulders, and while the rest of his siblings helped, it still didn't change their guess of him being a future Beta.  
  
Lance honestly thought he'd present as a Beta as well but at the time, just a few days before he was about to present, he noticed a change in his mother's behaviour.  
  
She became more clumsy and her mind tended to wander off to other places when he was talking to her. She'd always asked him these strange questions such as; Are you warm? Do you want a blanket? How do you feel? What do you think about an Alpha's smell?  
  
At the time Lance didn't know why she would suddenly ask him all these weird questions but thinking about it now, he understood that it was her motherly instinct. She started to sense a change in her child, getting a hint of what his secondary gender might be.

_"How do you feel hijo? Do you need a blanket?"_

_"Why are you always asking if I need a blanket mum? You never asked before."_

He remembers the concerned look she would have on her face, taking a clean blanket from the clothesline they had in their garden. She would wrap it around him, and he would always find himself purring at the contact before realising what he was doing.

He stopped purring abruptly, eyes wide as he looked up at his mum. The memory of her concerned eyes hurt even up to this day.  
  
_"It's okay hijo. I like the blankets too." She would smile, kneeling down to join Lance and wrap herself within the blanket as well, "See? Now we're both warm and cozy."_  
  
Her words left him with a smile on his face, wide and content as he leaned closer to his mother. He loved her scent. He'd always bury himself in his mother's embrace whenever he could, letting it calm him when he was distressed. Now that scent was long gone, far out of his reach.  
  
He wondered if he'd ever get to smell it again. If he'd ever get to see his family again. He doesn't know if he wants to.  
  
Would they approve of what he'd become? When they found out that he'd sold himself for money, they'd been left in an utter state of shock. Especially his mother... Her face from that day will always haunt him, and it always made him tear up whenever he remembered.  
  
He dove into the water again, letting his tears disappear among the rest of the water. The sea must be the collection of everyone's tears. He'd thought that many times while looking out at the sea from the distance. Maybe it was depressing for him to think about it this way, but everyone was allowed to feel what they wanted to within their minds. It wasn't like anyone else could comment on it if it wasn't voiced aloud.  
  
Lance reached the other end of the pool, panting as he let his body lean against the side. He looked down at his hip, which was doing much better than it did before. It was completely healed now and he couldn't feel any pain from it at all. Good, it was healed and over with.  
  
The one thing that Keith may not know though, is that the hip is permanently damaged. It was hopeful of him to think that it wouldn't be after he hit it with a rock. But then again, it's healed and okay now. Not working, but okay.  
  
It didn't bother Lance at all, and he settled on living with a nonfunctioning hip for the rest of his life. It didn't make a difference. All that changed is that the hip wouldn't be producing his natural smell. But he had more scent glands that could do the job so missing one didn't bother him at all.  
  
What he was afraid of though was telling Keith about it. For the whole month Keith was led to believe that his hip was okay and was healing. And while Lance wasn't proud of it, he knew that Keith had his own recovery to concentrate on. If he found out Lance permanently damaged his hip after witnessing what Keith did to himself, it would probably make him blame himself for it. No, knowing Keith, he'd definitely blame himself.  
  
He'll tell him, but he'll do it later when Keith is in a better state of mind. Grygon was doing a great job, trying to fix everyone and their fucked up lives. He didn't want to make it more difficult for him by telling Keith about his hip. It wouldn't help the situation. He will later though, he promised he would. Luckily since it was his hip, Keith was also less likely to notice. It gave him the time he needed to recover, the both of them.  
  
The sound of the door opening caught Lance's attention, his blue eyes looking up to spot an unlikely figure coming inside. Pidge? He raised a brow, quiet as he watched the Alpha girl sigh, gathering the courage she needed as she approached. She looked conflicted and unsure, Lance could tell right away.  
  
He didn't say anything as Pidge stepped right in front of him, quiet as her eyes moved to roam over the water. She grumbled, folding her arms. "I hate the swimming pool."

Okay, this was a usual thing Pidge would say. But she was talking with him? He had to turn around to make sure nobody else was in the pool that he may have missed. Not seeing anyone else, he guessed that she must be really talking to him. "But I love it." He said, looking up at the Alpha's face as she grumbled once again.  
  
"To each their own then." She kneeled down in front of him, eyes conflicted as she did. She didn't say anything but remained in place. Lance guessed that she was trying to figure out what she could say so he decided to help her with that.  
  
"So you're talking to me now?" He asked with a tint of suspiciousness in his tone.  
  
"Alright." The Alpha girl took in a deep breath, "I'm getting straight to the point here. I hate beating around the bush, like certain idiots I know, so I'll get straight to the point." She cleared that out right away. "I'm pissed at you, and I have the right to be. My best friend _jumped out of the window_  because of you. I'll never forgive you for it."

The reminder of it made Lance lower his head, "And I feel terrible about it. I know it was my fault."

"Good. You're to blame, and you have to realise that. I'm _super_  pissed and if I could, I'd drown you right here and now." Her words were merciless and Lance had no idea where she was going with this. Was she here to rub it in his face?  
  
"But I also have priorities, one being Keith and the other being Italian food." Okay that makes sens- Wait... Italian food?  
  
"Did Keith bribe you to apologise to me with Italian food?" That was low.  
  
"He did, so I didn't come here willingly. I'd still treat you like shit if it weren't for the prospect of getting Italian food. That's why I want to make this clear. Listen up."  
  
"Okay." Lance agreed, leaning against the edge to support himself. "Hit me."  
  
Pidge cracked her knuckles, as if preparing herself for the fiercest insult she'd ever give. "I hate you and I think you're one of the biggest scumbags that walked the face of the Earth, but Keith is my best friend and I care about what he thinks. You're dating him so whether I like it or not, we'll be seeing each other. Not to mention that we're all stuck here like mice in a cage so I have no other choice but to keep seeing your face around the house."  
  
So far it was good. Pidge wasn't too harsh, not as harsh as he knows she can be. She was holding herself back here and Lance could see it.  
  
"That's why I've come here to make a truce. I'm not ready to forgive you, and Grygon told me that I should, but I'm not ready for it yet. That's why a truce will do. In prospect of getting Italian food, this is as low as I'm willing to go. I also won't extend this offer a second time so you either take it or leave it." She extended her hand for Lance to shake.  
  
"So do we have a deal? Truce until I'm ready to befriend and trust you again. Until then, we're under mutual agreement to stop ignoring each other."  
  
"But you're the one who's been ignoring me." Lance pointed out.  
  
"We had beef, and we still have it." She was contemplating whether to retrieve her hand or not, "It doesn't matter who ignored who, I'm making a truce here so either take it or leave it."  
  
Knowing that this was his last chance to make amends with Pidge, Lance took the hand, firmly shaking it. "Truce."  
  
"Wise choice. I'll be the judge here and see if I'll be able to slowly forgive you from now on." She was still sour after the window incident but she was slowly willing to forgive. It was all for Keith's sake and... Lance wasn't fully to blame for it so she'll work on fixing their relationship.  
  
"Okay. I'll work on getting back your trust then Pidgeon." The Omega had no complaints, the two letting go of each other's hands as Pidge nodded.  
  
"Now let's focus on the serious stuff here. Shiro will never let us go outside so you better throw that idea out the window. The best thing you could do right now is set up a table inside and order a delivery. That's the best we'll get."  
  
"Wait." Lance raised his hand up in the air, "You're coming with us on the date?"  
  
"Of course I am! And I'm bringing my own boyfriend. But you're distracting us from the real issue here. I'm getting my Italian and I don't care how but I'm getting it and you have to provide."  
  
"Whoa! Wait! You have a boyfriend!?" Lance's eyes were wide in shock, staring at Pidge as if she said she'd fly off to Mars or something like that.  
  
"Fuck you! Of course I have! Now tell me about the date or else McClain." Pidge threatened, standing firm on getting her food.  
  
"You have a boyfriend!" Lance said out loud in disbelief, "And I'll meet them at the date? Sweet!?" Okay, now he was super curious to meet them. "We're going on the date Pidgeon and you'll be getting your Italian, I promise." He assured, earning an unsure look from the Alpha.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Leave it to me." Lance grinned, pointing towards himself, "I have a plan. Shiro won't know what hit him."  
  
"Hmmm..." Pidge hummed, still unsure. "So you won't tell me what you're planning to do?"  
  
"Let's just say that I'll have outside help." Was all Lance was willing to say about his tactic. It wouldn't be a surprise if he revealed it now. "As I said, leave it to me. We're going out to enjoy ourselves today without any accidents or traumatic events happening. You have my word."  
  
"Fine. And if it all fails, I'll be on the sidelines watching the shit show go down in pieces." It would be entertaining at least. She grinned, leaning closer towards the tanned Omega, "But now that we've established a truce, what do you say we make our comeback known? Announce it?"  
  
Lance caught drift of her intentions, leaning closer against the wall, "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"I don't know. I was hoping you would supply an idea." She looked hopefully at the Omega who hummed in thought. Lance's eyes drifted towards the water, a grin of his own forming on his face. "How about we give everyone a little soak?"  
  
"Huh?" Pidge raised a brow.  
  
"We'll make it _rain_." Lance pointed up at the fire system, Pidge's eyes widening in delight.  
  
"I like the way you think Lance. Let's do it."  
  
The two smirked evilly, Lance getting out of the pool as they both made their way out.  
  
Hoho... Nobody would know what hit them.  
  
Team Pance is back!

 

* * *

 

Grygon's office was a formally unused guest room that was close to the front door of the mansion. So it wasn't a long walk from the garage towards the room he'd have to sit in for his therapy.  
  
Kuron must have finished up, because the Alpha was violently throwing open the door and storming out the room. He paused when his eyes landed on Keith, and for a moment he even seemed ashamed, but he scowled and angrily brushed off the feeling. He stomped forward, his hand briefly landing on the Omega's shoulder, looking the youngest brother dead in the eye. "I'm going fishing."  
  
Oh.  
  
Damn, Grygon must have hit somewhere close to home for Kuron, because the Alpha only ever fished when he was feeling particularly moody. Keith's theory was further proven by the way his older brother angrily stomped off. The pale Omega watched his brother go, left to wonder what had set the man off, and knowing he wouldn't get the answer.  
  
Keith let out a heavy sigh as he turned walk over towards the open door. He still stopped to knock, letting Grygon know he was there, but didn't wait to be invited inside. He simply walked over towards the couch and sat himself down, getting ready to settle himself for the hour long emotional rollercoaster.  
  
"Hello Keith." Grygon greeted warmly, standing and moving to close the door, unmindful about the fact that one of his clients had violently stormed off. Grygon was friendly and easy-going that way. The man was like a larger and more confident Hunk, with all the warmness and strength that came with such a comparison.

"Hey." Keith shrugged, settling himself further into the couch.  
  
"And how are you today?" Grygon asked as he settled into his chair, closing the notebook he had in his hand and slipping it to the side before grabbing the one he'd dedicated to Keith, flipping the pages until he found the spot he wanted.  
  
"Fine." Keith shrugged again. "I'm about a four on the scale right now."  
  
"Ah, that's good to hear." Grygon smiled warmly, writing down the information in his notebook. "I was worried after our last session. You were quite distraught when you left."  
  
"Yeah, well..." Keith shruges, already feeling a sense of discomfort forming. He hated having to repeatedly talk about his emotions, digging deeper and deeper even when all he wanted to do was pull away. It hadn't even been a minute into the conversation and he already wanted to flee, knowing well what was coming next, and not at all looking forward to it.  
  
"Did you think about what we discussed?" Grygon tilts his head, motioning towards the window.  
  
There it was.  
  
"I did." Keith admitted, because he had thought long and hard about the things that were said last session. "But I don't know if I believe Acxa."  
  
"You don't believe her or you _don't want_  to believe her?" Grygon asked, though not unkindly. He had a habit of asking hard questions in a way that made them seem genuinely pleasant; like he was asking about a favorite flower rather than a dark and repressed secret. "It's very important to differentiate between the two."  
  
Keith felt a wave of offense, but held it back. It was a rule of Grygon's that he had to think his answers through honesty for the first half-hour. The larger man had put the rule in place because Keith was "emotionally driven" and tended to trust his instincts and snap with them more often than not. Grygon thought it was an admirable trait, similar to Alfor, but it had its flaws. If he was in denial, for example, he couldn't rely on himself to give honest answers.  
  
Which left him with plenty of time to think about his last encounter with Acxa, as if he hadn't been turning over the event in his head a dozen times.  
  
Krolia.  
  
Acxa had _insisted_  that she knew about his mysterious mother; that he'd been born to her in a breeding center. It...was startlingly, plausible, and it would be _very_  easy for him to double check. The Alpha woman had given him a name _and_  location; all he had to do was request the information from the center and he'd have everything he needed on this Krolia's breeding history in the center. At most he could expect a small fee. It would be _nothing_  to figure out this mystery and finally put these thoughts to rest.  
  
But...  
  
What if this Krolia really _was_  his mother? What would that mean for him? He'd spent his _w_ _hole life_  wondering who and where she was. Wondering if she could have abandoned him like maybe his father had. What did it mean about the little he remembered of his father? What would it mean for him if she was there in that center?  
  
He didn't want to think of that.  
  
"I think...I don't want it to be true." Keith admitted, laying down on the couch and throwing his working arm over his eyes. This was already too much; way too much. He couldn't handle this.  
  
"Hmm." Grygon made a noise, the telltale sounds of scribbling following, "Very good Keith. Admission is the first step to coming to terms with the issue."  
  
"I feel worse." Keith hisses lightly. "I don't... I don't...  _want_  this to be true."  
  
"And why is that Keith?" Grygon asked calmly.  
  
"Because..." Keith takes a moment to try and think this through, just like Grygon wanted, but he already knew the answer. "Because that either means my mom is there willingly and I'm just one of a dozen kids she probably had that she never wanted... or my dad is a... a..."  
  
He can't bring himself to say it. Not about the warm man from his memories the one that had tucked him in and taken care of him, who'd raised him by himself for years before he'd disappeared. He remembered his father as something warm, and the idea that the man had maybe abandoned him had _haunted_ _him_  for years. That the man had ever been in a center left a bad taste in Keith's mouth.

"And what will you do if it is true Keith?" Grygon asks, not gently, but not cruelty either. "Wouldn't it be a relief to finally know? To put those thoughts to rest?"  
  
"No." Keith spat, unable to follow Grygon's rules in the face of the burning anger and disappointment that swelled inside the very depths of his _soul_. "Because then I either had a mother that _never_  wanted me, or a father that slept with someone that didn't want to be there and took me from someone who might or might not have wanted me."  
  
"And what of the alternative Keith?" Grygon prods further. "Say it is untrue? What are you hoping for then?"  
  
Keith squeezes his eyes shut even through they were already hidden under his arm. Frustrated tears gathered under his eyelids, and he knew they'd come leaking out the moment he so much as moved. "I don't know..."  
  
"What do you think happened to your mother Keith?" Grygon asked, not skipping a beat. "What did you think happened to her, and has the information Acxa shared with you changed that at all?  
  
"I thought she left me alright!" Keith explodes, throwing himself up and glaring fiercely at the therapist. "I thought...I thought she walked out on me. I thought she didn't want me because...because she didn't want me or I disappointed her. I thought she split and never looked back!"  
  
He hisses, forcing himself to look away, trying to hide the shameful tears.  
  
"And was that more comforting?" Grygon hummed, writing something down in that stupid notebook before flickering his eyes to meet Keith again.  
  
"Yes." Keith hissed angrily. "At least _that way_  she spent time with me and made a choice. Now, if this all turns out to be true, I'll just...she...she _never_  wanted me in the first place. And my dad paid _money_  to have a kid with a woman who never wanted me and _still_  might have left me."  
  
Grygon doesn't answer for a moment; content to continue writing in the notebook and letting Keith stew in is own rage. Keith didn't know if the man was hoping for the anger to die down, or if he wants the Omega to be trapped within his own thoughts for a moment, either way the ravenette found himself glaring resentfully out the window. He methods were working though, because his anger burned out quick, and became nothing but ash where a fire once flared.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Keith found himself asking unwillingly, his voice cracking a bit. He turns away from the window now, looking back towards the therapist, who looked up from his notebook. "You're a therapist; tell me what I'm doing wrong."  
  
"Keith." Grygon places down his pencil for a moment. "You know that's not how this works."  
  
"Then why are you here?" Keith hisses resentfully. "Shiro hired you to figure out what the hell is wrong with me, but I still don't know shit."  
  
"Keith, you're regressing." Grygon warned. "We talked about this; letting yourself fall back into self-blame and self-hatred whenever you run into a question you cannot answer. There is nothing "wrong" with you, and you are not to blame for the events that lead up to your birth. You cannot know your mother's feelings on you without first knowing who she is or her reasons for having you. This is something you cannot do without first knowing if the information Acxa provided is true."  
  
"So what?" Keith hissed. "I should just go ahead and dig up the file on Krolia? See if it's the truth?"  
  
"That is your choice Keith." Grygon shook his head. "I cannot make that decision for you. This is ultimately _your_  life and answers to _your_  past that you are looking for. It is your decision and your decision alone if you want to confront it; not mine, not Shiro's, nor anyone else's."  
  
"And what if I don't want to face this?" Keith askes, sneering at himself with disgust.  
  
"Then that is your decision too." Grygon nods. "You have to do what is best for _you_  Keith. Whether it's finding answers or letting go; you deserve to do what is best for _you_. You cannot let anyone else tell you otherwise."  
  
"So what?" Keith exhales hopelessly. "That's what we got today? No breakthroughs on my damn trigger? Just a bunch of mommy issues?"  
  
Grygon hums, carefully studying his notes before letting his eyes flicker back to Keith. "Actually, I have a very good idea what your trigger may be."  
  
"What?" Keith flinches back, blinking in astonishment.  
  
Grygon hums again, placing down his notebook carefully before leaning forward in his seat and intertwining his hands, setting his brown eyes to stare directly and unblinking into Keith's own. The man seemed sure here, and kept himself calm and confident as ever. "Keith, I believe that you abandonment issues with your parents and the gaslighting you've faced from you abusive environment growing up has left you with a crippling fear of rejection."  
  
Keith blinked, confused for a moment. " _What_?"  
  
"Let me explain." Grygon replies compassionately, cracking his knuckles as he prepared for his long explanation. "You have developed abandonment issues from both parents, whether their abandonment was intentional or involuntary, you have been deeply affected by it; to the point that it agonizes you. The gaslighting you faced from your abusive environment as a child has left you with the idea that you are "wrong" in some way and inherently to blame for any rejection that takes place."  
  
"What does this have to do with throwing myself out a window." Keith asks skeptically. "I've been working out the gaslighting for _years_."  
  
"Let me finish Keith." Grygon repremends gently, motioning for the Omega to calm down. "My theory is, that while you're aware of the gaslighting, and actively working to try and undo it and re-educate yourself, there are certain events and situations that can cause you to revert back to the mental programming your foster family set. For example, when you started to revert a few moments ago while distressed over the information of your mother and the realization that you may have been born under unsavory circumstances."  
  
"So all my self-hatred is just me falling back into shit my foster family brainwashed me with?" Keith asked, disgusted by the idea.  
  
"Simply put; yes." Grygon nodded, fingers still intertwined and elbows resting on his knees. "I believe that Lance's angry reactions to your conversation before the incident, as well as him angrily leaving the room after, may have been what triggered you in a sense. I believe that you may have blamed yourself for what happened with the conversation and fallen back into your initial programming."  
  
"And...that caused me to throw myself out a window?" Keith nodded, able to follow the logic, but the knowledge feeling a bit alien to him.  
  
"Yes, I believe the perceived rejections and abandonment may have triggered you." Grygon nodded. "And that you subsequently may have triggered _yourself_  with self blame during the breakdown that followed, leading to the extreme reaction."  
  
"I...threw myself out a window because I have mommy issues?" Keith asked dumbly.  
  
"That is _severely_  underselling the situation Keith." Grygon sighed, pulling himself up. "You have a _severe_  case of Abandoned Child Syndrome, subsequent Athazagoraphobia, and are still suffering the aftereffects of Narcissistic Abuse. Even now you're trying to undermine the issues and place the blame on yourself by summing them up as a simple and often derogatory "mommy issues" to yourself.”

"Narcissistic Abuse?" Keith raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Grygon nods solemnly. "From my observations you have, unfortunately, suffered from every category of abuse. The Narcissistic abuse, however, has left the most damage on your psyche."  
  
"Seriously." Keith's eyebrows knit together. " _Every_  category? How many are there?"  
  
"Well..." Grygon trails of here, seeming uncertain for a bit before resolving himself. "There are the obvious categories that everyone knows about and has probably come to accept; physical and verbal abuse. That you've already accepted. But there are other types as well; financial abuse, psychological abuse, cultural abuse..."  
  
Grygon looks him dead in the eye. "Sexual abuse."  
  
Keith flinches back, startled. "And...you think I suffered from _all_  of them."  
  
"Yes." Grygon replies gently. "All of them."  
  
"Alright, I'm going to need you to back up." Keith holds his hand up. "You better start explaining yourself before you throw around shit like that."  
  
"You've already accepted physical and verbal abuse." Grygon nods, accepting Keith's skepticism. "And gaslighting is the biggest example of psychological abuse. However, Keith, I want you to think _very_  hard about why we're here and what lead to your misunderstanding with Lance."  
  
Keith frowns heavily. "I...we...had a misunderstanding about Heat Aids."  
  
"And why do you think you had that misunderstanding Keith?" Grygon leans forward, checking his watch. "We're out of time for today, but that's your homework for today. When we meet for our next session I want you to have thought about the events that lead to your understanding of Heat Aids. Think about how that connects to abuse and tell me what you think happened."  
  
Grygon stood up, gathering all his supplies and storing them in his briefcase, "I need to go see your brother now. Tell the others I said goodbye and that I'm looking forward to our next sessions. I'm quite proud of all the progress we're making."  
  
Keith blinks, mind still reeling. "Uh, yeah, sure."  
  
Grygon nods, turning to leave the room. "Have a good day Keith."  
  
"Bye." Keith waves after him, not standing up yet. This whole session felt... weird... like he'd made leaps and bounds of progress, and none at all. He wasn't sure how he felt now, having gone through every cycle of distress in the span of an hour, yet being strangely content when the session ended.  
  
It felt... good... to finally have an answer to why he was so fucked up.  
  
The pale Omega blinks, shaking his head as he fought off the thoughts, putting them away for a moment. He had a date tonight, and he didn't need to worry about his homework or his parents now. He'd just enjoy his date tonight, however it turned out. Smiling, Keith stood up, ready to put these thoughts behind him.  
  
...  
  
And then the sprinklers went off.

...  
  
"God... damn it Pidge." Keith sucks in a deep breath, sighing heavily as the fire alarm screeches heavily and the water from the system hits his cast, soaking it and causing the bandages to lose their firmness, making his arm hang loosely and painfully in the soggy bandages. "There better be an actual damn fire."

Keith fast paced out of the guest room, lucky that he was so close to the entrance once he was out. He looked around, seeing some of his guards running around while others gathered their guests.  
  
"Keith!" Hunk called out, running towards him along with Shay by his side. "There's a fire! A _fire_!"  
  
"Calm down Hunky Bear. We still don't know where the fire is." Shay tried to assure her boyfriend while Keith rolled his eyes.  
  
"Or maybe it's Pidge again." He wouldn't put it past the Alpha girl to do something like this, but why? Did she end up fighting with Lance and this was some sort of a revenge plot to get to him? Whatever the reason, if this ends up being Pidge's fault then he'll have her head.  
  
"Mr. Kogane." Kolivan approached the three as soon as he saw them standing by the entrance, "It's good that you're all here. We need to step outside until my men find the cause of all this." The head guard urged them all to step out, which they did. They made their way onto the grass further away from the house, a distance that Kolivan deemed safe enough for them.  
  
But they were soaking wet.  
  
"I'm soaked." Hunk squeezed his shirt, the water from it falling down onto the ground.  
  
"As long as the fire is put out then that's all that matters Hunky Bear." Shay tried to be the voice of reason again, placing a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.  
  
Keith's cast was soaking wet as well, and he was holding onto it while grimacing at the uncomfortable feeling of damp bandages against his skin. He turned to Kolivan, seeking answers, "So? Is there real fire?"

Kolivan put his hand on the earpiece, listening to the updates. "Give me a minute Mr. Kogane."  
  
"Keith?" The pale Omega and two Betas turned when they heard Grygon's voice, "Did you come out for a walk?" The psychiatrist raised a brow, "And why are you all wet?"  
  
"There's a fire." Hunk was the one who spoke up, "A _fire_!"  
  
"Calm down Hunky Bear." Shay smiled patting her boyfriend as Kolivan tapped on his earpiece.  
  
"It seems that-" He couldn't say any more due to the sprinklers in the garden turning on by themselves, spraying them with water on all sides.

"Oh dear." Grygon moved to cover his briefcase, as if the thick leather wouldn't protect the papers inside, though his huge girth was a good shield from the water. Keith took advantage of it and ducked into the spot beside him that seemed driest.  
  
"It's Pidge." Hunk stated flatly, trying to shield his girlfriend from the water, a fruitless venture. The Beta looked over towards Keith's hiding place, "Your arm okay buddy?"  
  
"The cast is soaked." Keith replies bitterly. "If my arm chaps or the padding comes off I'm going to _kill_  Pidge."  
  
"Is she distressed?" Grygon asked careful, settling on pulling out the largest damn umbrella Keith had ever fucking seen from his pocket like he always carried it around and opening it. He held it up, and some of the water stopped raining on the two of them. Hunk, seeing this, pushed Shay under as well. Now the three of them were squeezed tightly under an umbrella and only being hit by small squirts of water.  
  
"It seems Mr. McClain is involved as well." Kolivan informed, finger to his earpiece, suit soaked through and clinging to him. It was going to be annoying as hell to get that thing off.  
  
"Oh good, they made up." Grygon hummed.  
  
Keith groaned, burying his face into his hand, groaning again as the realization settle in. "What have I _done_?"

The group flinched when they heard the loudspeakers come to life, Pidge's voice resonating throughout the mansion, "Ehem... Guess who!?"  
  
Of course... This confirmed their every suspicion.

"And guess who else!?" Lance's voice was heard as well, the two chuckling in amusement before a clap could be heard. Probably a high five. Keith is going to murder them...  
  
"Ready Lance?"  
  
"Ready."  
  
"3... 2... 1..." And then they both said together at the same time, "SUCK IT LOSERS!"  
  
Hunk whined, just as sick of this as Keith was. Surprisingly this was when the sprinklers ceased their attack, switching off to leave the group soaking in their clothes.  
  
Kolivan clicked on his earpiece again, nodding. "It seems that my man have managed to switch off the fire system. Ms. Holt and Mr. McClain are unable to activate it again." Meaning that they were safe for now.  
  
"We're saved." Hunk sighed, slumping down in relief.

"I'm going to get changed." Keith looked down at himself, making a disgusted noise at the sight of his soaked clothes, the oil on him had smugged his work clothes to hell. He sneered, moving from under the umbrella, and heading towards the door.  
  
"I'll go with you Keith." Shay stepped after him. "I need to use the dryer, this dress will only take a few minutes for it to completely dry out."  
  
"Alright." Keith nodded, letting Shay open the door for him before he stepped inside. It was probably a good thing she was coming with him, he could use some help drying out his cast. He could vaguely hear Kolivan talking to Hunk and Grygon, but he ignored them, deciding that he was more than a little finished with the nonsense that Pidge and Lance were responsible for.  
  
"I should have a bathrobe in my bathroom." Keith shrugs as the two of them walk down the hallway. "I never used it, so it'll be clean. Sven thinks they're cute and fluffy."  
  
"Thank you Keith." Shay smiles at him, shaking out her dress a bit. It was a silky-satin sort of thing, primarily green, but with enough shapes and decorations mixed into it that it was difficult to tell at first. It was short in the front and long in the back, making the dress look like a billowing cape when she walked, or would if it weren't soaking wet.  
  
"I seriously don't know what they're thinking." Keith huffed. "I thought Lance really wanted to go on a date."  
  
Shay hums thoughtfully. "I'm sure they have a plan of some sort."  
  
"Gods help us." Keith shakes his head. "Poor Shiro is going to have to deal with them."  
  
"I hope nothing important was destroyed." Shay states, worriedly playing with her fingers.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Keith waves off, "Let's just worry about getting dry; we might still have a date tonight."

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day was uneventful. All Keith and the rest did was dry themselves and then clean the mess in Keith's room before they had to begin getting ready for the date. They still had time before night would come so they decided to waste the day away with video games.  
  
Keith had a clear disadvantage due to his cast, but Shay, being the Goddess of kindness she was, helped him by pressing the buttons Keith couldn't press. It wasn't as bad as Keith thought it'd be, especially when they managed to beat Hunk in a race.  
  
"What!? How did I lose!?" The male Beta whined.  
  
"Teamwork Hunky Bear." Shay and Keith both high fived while Hunk sighed.  
  
Grygon had long left the mansion by now, but Keith was positive he took note of the trouble Pidge and Lance caused. Hopefully the psychiatrist would rub it in their faces. At least that was what Keith was hoping for but knew that Grygon wouldn't deliver. If anything, the psychiatrist saw the fiasco in a positive light. Oh well...  
  
While Keith, Hunk, Shay and Pidge were slowly getting ready for the date, Lance decided to make sure he had everything ready for tonight. That's why he decided to call his backup.  
  
Beep...  
  
Beep...  
  
"Oh!" The person picked up, "Lance! My boy! What's up!?"  
  
The greeting made Lance smile, "Making sure everything is ready for tonight. I need to impress my lovely princess."  
  
"Ohh... That's my boy! You don't need to worry! I'll be there at seven sharp! Right when Shiro comes back home. Is that right?"  
  
"Yeah. Make sure you're here though, I need all the backup I can get. I can't stand being locked up in this house anymore." The Omega hissed, trying to find a suitable shirt he could wear. They still had two hours before the actual date and an hour before Shiro arrived. Still, he wanted to be ready.  
  
"As I said, don't worry! I'll be there just as promised."  
  
Lance's smile widened, "And the reservation?"  
  
"All done. I have you covered boy. If tonight goes as planned, you'll have your princess in your arms in no time."  
  
His smile widened, "Thanks-"  
  
"Oh! Sorry! Gotta run! See you at seven?"  
  
"Okay, bye-"  
  
And the phone was hung up. Lance couldn't blame the guy for it since he knew he was busy. Plus he did make sure they would be able to go outside tonight which was the most important thing Lance had to confirm.  
  
Looks like they're going out tonight. All he has to do now is convince Shiro.

 

* * *

 

Keith became startlingly aware he had no idea what Lance was planning when he was standing in the bedroom and staring at his loose fitted cotton shirt with a tank-top underneath, his darkly coloured jeans, and fancier sandals. Sure, he was dressed a bit nicer than normal, but he didn't actually know if he was under or over dressed. Normally, outside company business, the Omega wouldn't give a damn  
  
But this was a _double date_. A date with Lance, official, with their friends and an actual romantic effort.  
  
And he had a damn broken arm.  
  
So maybe he was a bit nervous. He still didn't think they'd get to leave the house, but the idea of a purposely romantic atmosphere...that hadn't happened for them yet.  
  
Keith bit his lip, his wig sitting on the counter, his colored contacts waiting as well, a scarf hanging off to the side. He didn't want to wear any of them, but if Lance somehow got them out of the house...  
  
No one would know that he and Lance were the ones on the date, he consoled himself, he can always pretend that Hunk was his date and Pidge was Lance's if someone approached. Or he could pretend it was a casual business dinner.  
  
He would at _least_  wear the scarf if the went out, so maybe no one would...  
  
His guards would be there, so it wasn't like any Alpha would approach him, they _couldn't_ , and the media had long since moved on from them so there was nothing to be scared of.  
  
Keith bit his lip, staring at the wig.  
  
Shay was next to him, dolling herself up for the date, borrowing some of the nicer jewellery Keith had been given over the years. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, smiling warmly at him. "Don't worry so much Keith; I'm sure tonight will be perfect."

"I hope so." The pale Omega sighed, "I don't even know where we're going tonight or if we're going anywhere at all." It was frustrating in a way, adding onto his anxiety.

"Don't worry." Shay tried to assure again, "It'll all work out in the end."  
  
And it looks like he won't have any other choice but to believe it. "I hope it does."

 

* * *

 

Lance fidgeted in place, foot tapping against the floor rapidly as he waited for Shiro to arrive. He had his arms folded in front of his chest, leaning against the wall right next to the entrance door. As soon as Shiro comes, he's asking the fated question; 'Can we go out tonight?' And if the Alpha refuses, then Lance still has the backup in place.  
  
As Lance waited, he noticed Blue appearing to his left, the feline contently making her way towards him. She rubbed her head against his jeans, mewing lovingly. "Hey beautiful." He picked her up, stroking the fur under her chin, "Did you come to wish me luck on my date?"  
  
Blue mewed again, this time leaning her head against Lance's chest as he stroked her body. "Thanks beautiful. I'll need it tonight."  
  
The sound of an incoming car alerted him that someone arrived, walking up to the window to see Shiro's car come to a stop just in front of the entrance. Perfect! And right on time as well. Lance let Blue jump off his arms before making his way to the door. He opened it excitedly, spotting Shiro who seemed surprised by his presence.  
  
"Shiro! Welcome home." The Omega smiled, hoping his cheery mood would help in the persuasion about to come.  
  
"Hey Lance. Did something happen? I usually don't have anyone come greet me at the door." The Alpha raised a brow, taking his suitcase as he made his way inside.  
  
"What? Can't I greet you for the sake of it? We're all friends in this house." Lance followed Shiro as the tired Alpha made his way to the kitchen, searching for something to drink. "Don't you think it's a beautiful night tonight?" Lance asked while Shiro reached for a glass in the cabinet.  
  
"It is." The Alpha agreed, going over to the sink to get some water.  
  
"I'm sure Keith would appreciate the fresh air." Lance probed.  
  
Shiro hummed as he filled his glass with water, "I'm sure he would. Maybe you should take him out to the garden? He'd appreciate the company." The man turned, just now noting Lance's appearance. His brown hair was brushed neatly, and he wore blue jeans along with a white shirt and a blue jumper on top. The clothes may be casual but they were more on the _intended_  kind of casual side.  
  
"I could but I have something even better in mind." Lance leaned against the counter, "Did you notice how pale Keith is? And how skinny he looks? I'm positive he lost a lot of weight this past month."  
  
"I agree. It must be because of his Heat." Shiro nodded.  
  
"So... How about I take Keith out to a fancy dinner instead? Out, with fresh air and delicious food to eat. Don't you think it would help?"  
  
"No." Shiro was quick to reply, "Now I know what you're trying to do Lance, and I'm sorry, but it won't work. I can't have you to go out of the house."  
  
Damn!  
  
"And why not? It think it would help us _tremendously_." The brunette pressed, straightening himself up, "Both Keith and I have been cooped up in this house for more than a month. I'm pretty sure that's not good for our psychological health! Grygon said it himself! I asked and he agreed." He folded his arms, standing firm on his position.  
  
"A small price to pay for safety." Shiro took a sip of his drink.  
  
"We'll have Koli and the others with us. We'll be safe! Remember when Keith and I went on a date with Lotor at the Korean Restaurant? Koli was there and nothing happened. I'm sure we can go out again if they're with us."  
  
"I'm not risking your safety. I'm responsible for you as well now Lance, which means that I have two unbonded Omega to protect. Do you know what kind of a responsibility that is?" Shiro's face turned serious now, although there was a tint of concern there as well. "I'm not risking anything."  
  
Okay, this got to Lance more than he thought it would. "And why are you responsible for me? I can take care of myself." Oh no... "Did Allura set you up to this? I should've known she would try something like this." When will she finally see him as a grown man rather than a kid? "I don't want to be babied."  
  
"That's not what I'm doing Lance." Shiro sighed tiredly, "I'm protecting both you and Keith until we can resolve the Lotor issue. Once that is done and over with, you'll be able to go back home."  
  
"That's not the issue here Shiro. The problem is that both you and Allura don't trust me when I say that I can take care of myself. I'm sick of being babied by Allura all the time. I really thought you'd be more understanding."  
  
"That's not-" Shiro paused when he heard the front door opening, Kolivan appearing at the kitchen entrance.  
  
"Mr. Shirogane, you have a guest." His words made Shiro quirk a brow before the said guest emerged from behind the wall.  
  
"Shiro! It's so good to see you again." Blaytz walked in with a huge smile on his face, smiling at both the Omega and Alpha as he neared. "Lance! My boy! It's been a while!"  
  
"Uncle! It's good to see you!" Lance grinned, walking up to the man before fist bumping him. The two hugged, glad to see one another after a month had passed.  
  
"Your’s truly is finally here, coming all the way from Hawaii to see how my little kiddos are doing." The Beta turned to Shiro, hands on his hips, "And as soon as I heard that this little one was in trouble, I came running as fast as I could."  
  
Shiro raised a brow, "Trouble?" He shook his head, placing his glass down before smiling, "It's good to see you again Mr. Blaytz. I believe we didn't see each other since the release day of the new Heat Suppressants."

"That's right, it's been a while." The man agreed, going over to sit on a chair that was beside the counter, "And while I would like to have a chance to talk with you a bit more Mr. Shirogane, I believe we may have a problem at hand that we need to solve."  
  
"Yeah!" Lance chirped in, coming to sit beside the Beta.  
  
"A problem? What is it?" Shiro was serious again.  
  
"You see, I heard that the little ones were trapped in this house for a month. Honestly, I don't even know how you're managing Lance." He placed his hand on the tanned Omega's head, "I know that Grygon is giving you lot of therapy sessions but sometimes he misses the bigger picture, and I'm here to fix that. I'll put some life back into you even if it’s the last thing I do."  
  
"I don't agree." Shiro stood firm on his position. "Keith and Lance may have been on house arrest for a month but the results have more than proved it has been working. Nothing happened for an entire month, and that means that what we're doing is successful."  
  
"It may be from an outside perspective but do you really think it's not harming them in any way?" Blaytz asked curiously.  
  
"Could you elaborate on it?" Shiro was willing to listen to what Blaytz had to say.  
  
"It's easy." The man leaned his elbow against the table. "Judging from their appearance, the Omega may seem healthy, but that's not considering their psychological health. As I said, I know you've been working with Grygon for a while to fix that, but you're wrong in your approach. Locking them up in one place will do major damage for their psyche, and may hurt them in many ways."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Relationships." Blaytz pointed a finger gun towards Shiro, "If you're with someone constantly, it's only natural that you'd get sick or bored of them. Now I'm not saying it may happen, but it could. Also, their social life may be at stake as well. I've heard rumours about young Keith and how he has difficulties socialising. I believe that may be a result of the isolation he's been exposed to for a while now."  
  
Shiro felt conflicted about that, "It was all for his own good. You know what happens to unbonded Omegas. I can't let him out to go on his own. I'd worry about his safety."  
  
"And that's completely understandable. However, I do think some level of social interaction is needed. That's why I made arrangements for tonight."  
  
"What arrangements?" Shiro folded his arms.  
  
"If you agree, I'd like to take young Keith and Lance here out to an Italian restaurant. I've made reservations and booked the entire restaurant. I've invited some of the Altea Corp employees to join us as well, and I doubt they would go out of their way to hit on either of the Omega. The environment will be perfectly safe for them."  
  
"We'll be safe Shiro. Trust us, Blaytz and I wouldn't have done this if we didn't think it was unsafe." Lance pinched in, placing an arm on the Beta's shoulder.  
  
Shiro found himself cornered, the fact that Blaytz booked an entire restaurant hitting him the most. If only the Altea Corp employees will be there apart from Keith and the rest then... "I'm not sure."  
  
"Come on." Lance whined, "Please? It will do Keith good, I promise. I'll make sure he has the best night of his life, and I'll feed him as well. Not just Keith but Pidge as well. She's craving Italian to the point that she switched on the fire system!"  
  
"Something you were a part of." Shiro was already informed of this, giving the Omega a judging stare.  
  
"Details." Lance dismissed the comment, "The point is that everyone is going mad in this house. The fire system incident proved it. We need some fresh air and new company to give us the boost we need. Please Shiro? Just for the night?"  
  
The Alpha was silent, contemplating on whether to let them go or not. Blaytz reserving the restaurant did get to him, and Lance did make a valid point as well. He'd was being ganged up on, wasn't he? "Alright, but I'll have to let Allura know before I send you off for the night."  
  
"Yes! We're going out!" Lance jumped up in happiness, hand flying high as he got off his chair excitedly.  
  
"There's no need. I already told her about our plans. She agreed and gave her permission for tonight." Blaytz let the Alpha know, Shiro pausing in his typing.  
  
"She did? Oh... Good."  
  
"Yes! Woohoo! We're going out!" Yes! The date was happening! Leave it to Blatyz to come to his rescue!

Shiro took a deep breath and ran both hands through his hair, letting his elbows hit the table as he exhaled. He'd still have to give Allura a call just to be sure she knew he approved, and he wasn't looking forward to it.  
  
He also wasn't looking forward to being yelled at by Kuron and Sven when they found out he let Keith out of the house without them. Sven may have long gone home, but Kuron would notice Keith's absence very quickly. God, he didn't want to be yelled at today. And he wasn't sure Allura herself hadn't been banking on his disapproval, or if they beat her down, and he wasn't looking forward to being yelled at if he'd made the wrong call. Lance was a grown man, but Shiro knew that Allura was holding him personally responsible if anything happened to him.  
  
Gods, when had he become the bad guy? He'd never wanted to be that overprotective Alpha asshole that never let the Omega he was responsible for outside. Yet here he was, probably having permanently damaged Keith, something he'd done his damnedest not to do, but here he was anyway. He'd just wanted his little brother to walk outside and _not_  end up having to be put into isolation for a while, and last month had possibly been the single most awful month of his entire life. Keith hadn't gone a damn day without getting hurt in some way, and then Lance went and permanently damaged his hip under his watch, and Allura had been _so angry_  that he honestly thought she'd sue him. He'd done his damn best, going over every little thing, but _nothing_  has worked.  
  
He's still not entirely convinced they're safe from Lotor even in the mansion. Shrio just _knew_  that Lotor was out there somewhere, watching and waiting. The sooner the man was in jail the sooner he could breathe again and Lance could go home and Keith could go outside without being attacked, or forced into a date, or passing out because Lotor scented an Omega's goddamned safezone.  
  
"Please just...just stay safe." Shiro looks up, the fear and the stress weighing on him. "Stay safe and have a good time, and _please_  call if anything happens. I know for a fact that Lotor likes to drop in on Keith whenever he's out at restaurants."  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Shriogane." Blaytz smiles easily. "Nothing will happen."  
  
"God, I hope not." Shiro runs his hands through his hair again. "You guys better get going before Kuron finds out. I don't want to track him down because he kidnapped Keith and starting trekking to Alaska."  
  
Lance blinked dumbly for a moment before the look morphed into one of seriousness and determination. "Good point. Don't tell him where we're going."  
  
"I won't." Shiro sighs, leaning back into his chair. "Trust me, the only one facing him today is me."

 

* * *

 

The Green Team had holed themselves up in Keith's bathroom.  
  
It was less out of real desire to doll themselves up than a desire to make Shay, who was _delighted_  that they were all going on a date together. happy. Shay had electected to spend time braiding Keith's hair, leaving some strands loose, before moving on to fix her own. The Omega didn't have any make up, which was fine because none of them would have worn it anyway and Pidge would have probably thrown the offending products out the window.  
  
Shay didn't, however, waste the jewelry Keith had let her take. Most of it was haphazardly thrown away courting gifts; shoved out of sight and out of mind from guys whose faces Keith couldn't even remember. Shay was fond of an amber pendant that had a white-gold border of vines. She also _insisted_  that Keith wear a pair of teardrop Kunzite earrings the Omega vaguely recalled some Italian guy giving him because "the pink really brings out your eyes!" The Beta girl had also stuck a hairpin in the hair just behind his ears. Shay, of course, found a flowery hairclip to do her own hair up in.  
  
"You guys look like damn damsels." Pidge snorted. Shay hadn't able to do much more than brush her hair slightly nicer than normal and get her into a nice little dress. Pidge had deigned to wear a silver bracelet, but that had been as far as she would go. "At least _I_ don't look like a dragon is ready to kidnap me."  
  
"I'm taking my knife." Keith reminded, tapping his hip where the blade was hidden underneath his clothing.  
  
"A dragon isn't _really_  going to take us Keith." Shay gently reprimanded, wagging her finger at him.  
  
"That's what you think." Keith patted his hip again. "But I'm a deadly weapon. I have a dozen knives at all times. When zombies attack I'll be ready."  
  
"The only thing you have to worry about is me if I don't get my food." Pidge crosses her arms. "I haven't had good Italian since I went to visit nonna in Tuscany last year. If zombies come in and ruin my fucking dinner then I'm hacking the government and adding to WikiLeaks."  
  
"You might still not." Keith shrugged. " _If_  we get to go out then it'll probably be to Olive Garden."  
  
"The fast-food of Italian restaurants?" Pidge wrinkled her nose. "I hope to _God_  not. I can't believe anyone would believe that place is fancy. I don't know what Lance is planning, but it better not be fucking _Olive Garden_."  
  
"I'm sure whatever happens tonight will be magical." Shay exhales wistfully, blinking at the mirror with starry eyes, hand resting on the amber pendant. "Can I really keep this Keith?"  
  
"I said yeah." Keith shrugs. "I don't even remember the guy that gave it to me. You'll get far more use out of it than me."  
  
"We should get rid of half this junk." Pidge says, reaching into the box full of discarded jewelry boxes and pulling out a little baggy before opening one that had a golden bracelet inside. She snorted, slamming the box closed, tossing it back into the pile.  
  
"And what would I do with it?" Keith snorts. "Throw it out? Sell it?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, we're using them now." Shay beams, playing with her pendant. "I certainly hope Lance and Hunky Bear are planning something wonderful! I can _feel_  it, it's going to be a magical night I'm going to remember for a long time."  
  
"It's our first double date." Keith points out. "Of course you're going to remember it."  
  
"Triple date." Pidge pipes in. "No one is going to be more smitten than my boyfriend and I."  
  
"Just keep your laptop from getting marinara between the buttons and we'll be good." Keith snipes, smirking even as Pidge throws him a scold.

 

* * *

 

Once Shiro was convinced, Lance made his way up to his room to do the finishing touches on his look. His clothes may be on the more casual side but that's what you'd wear on a date like this. The restaurant wasn't fancy so there was no need for a suit or anything like that.  
  
He stood in front of his perfume collection, contemplating whether to spray himself or not. Keith would prefer his natural smell but that would make it harder for him to hide his secondary gender. Would a scarf do the trick? It would hide some of his scent and the collar as well but in order to ensure a successful night, he wanted to take the extra precaution.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Come in."  
  
And Hunk entered, fidgeting with his hands as he closed the door behind him. "Are you done? I'm done." The Beta looked as nervous as ever, "Do you think I look good? What if Shay hates it? Do you think it's too casual? Should I put on a hat? Or maybe a tie? What do I-"  
  
"Hunk." Lance stepped forward, placing both of his hands on Hunk's shoulders. "It's okay. You look fabulous. I'm sure Shay will love it."  
  
The Beta was wearing brown trousers with a black belt and a white shirt, decorated with a yellow jacket he wore on top. Anyone could see that he made the extra effort to look good. "Are you sure? What if she hates it?"  
  
"Nope! I'm sure she'll love it." The tanned Omega winked, leaning against Hunk's side, "You're hot Hunk. Heck! Maybe you should be my date instead." He teased, trying to cheer the other up.  
  
"R-Really?" The Beta blushed, "I don't think Keith would like that, and neither would Shay."  
  
"Then they better look good because you're rocking it bud!" Lance moved away, walking back to his collection of perfumes. "Help me out here. Perfume or no perfume? What do you think?"  
  
"Hmmm... I think you should put it on. One can never be too safe." The worrying mother he was, Hunk prompted for a perfume.  
  
"But Keith would prefer my natural smell." The brunette whined.  
  
"I know bud, but I'm sure that he'd want you to be safe rather than smell your scent. He can smell it all he wants when we get back home." Hunk encouraged, walking up to the perfumes and taking one in hand. "I hope you don't have that Alpha stench cologne. Ugh... Where did you even get it?"  
  
"That's confidential. But fine, perfume it is." Lance reached out, taking a bottle before spraying it on himself, "Better?"  
  
Hunk leaned closer for a sniff, "Dude, you know I'm a Beta right? I can't smell anything."  
  
"Then it means that I made the right choice." Lance triumphantly placed down the bottle, "This s suppose to make it so that I don't smell at all. Maybe I'll bring it along so that Keith can put some on himself as well."  
  
"There's a perfume like that?" Hunk tilted his head to the side, "Wait, never mind. We'll have Pidge or someone else smell it to see if you _really_  don't smell at all. I don't trust my nose, you know that."  
  
"Fine." Lance put the bottle in his pocket before stretching. "What do you say we go wait at the entrance? We don't want to keep the princesses waiting."  
  
"Sounds good." Hunk nodded, the two of them finally making their way downstairs. It was time to finally get out of this damned house!

 

* * *

 

Keith found himself settled firmly on the living room couch squeezed between Shay and Pidge as they waited for Lance and Hunk to come down with the news of what, exactly, they'd be doing tonight. Shay hadn't stopped fidgeting the entire time, occasionally reaching over and squeezing his arm a little too tightly in excitement. He didn't say anything though, too nervous himself about the whole thing, and just let the girl do as she would.  
  
Fuck, his damn broken arm ruined the whole outfit Shay put together. Even the dangly kunzite earrings didn't quite distract from the bulky mess of his cast. Pale fingers reached up to play with the earrings, tracing the cool stones lightly. He still had a thin silken scarf in his hands, just in case, but he hadn't put it on yet.  
  
The tension of the room was broken when Lance barrelled in, dragging Hunk behind him. Blue eyes zero'd in on Keith, a huge grin breaking out on his face, and the tanned Omega dropped his friend and made a beeline over to the couch before dropping to one knee and taking Keith's free hand.  
  
"Oh princesses." Lance cried dramatically, loud as if he were a knight about to declare his desire to battle. "Wouldst thou do thee great honour and accompany thee to a restaurant of the Italians?"  
  
"Only if it's not fucking Olive Garden." Pidge cut in, scolding. "If thou takenth the princesses to a cursed land like the garden of fake olives then the Green Knight will be _most_  displeased."  
  
"The Green Knight should remembereth that she has no righteth to complaineth." Lance snapped his head towards the girl and scolded. Then he turned back towards Keith, his eyes flickering over the assumable before smirking, "And might I say you looketh lovely tonight princess?"  
  
Despite himself, Keith couldn't help the quirk in his lips. "Did you really get Shiro to let us out tonight?"  
  
"Yes I did!" Lance perked up, forgetting the act in favor of a proud smile. "We're going out tonight!"  
  
"Oh! How wonderful!" Shay clapped her hands together excitedly. Hunk hadn't bothered with dramatic knightly play, instead stumbling through complimenting Shay on her outfit.  
  
Keith twisted his scarf, sighing a bit, having more than a little mixed feelings about this. Not that he wasn't grateful to get out of the house, but it really did seem like something went wrong every time he left it. After last month he just...wasn't in the mood for that right now, not after the therapy session with Grygon. He just wanted to have a good time, he was too tired for worry and anxiety.  But Lance and Pidge wanted to get out of the mansion for a long time and Shay was _so_  excited that he couldn't say anything. He held up his scarf, "Guess I better put this on. Will you help me?"  
  
"Of course!" Lance beamed, moving forward to take the scarf and wrap it gently around Keith's neck, careful not to disturb the hair that Shay had worked so hard on.  
  
Lance was very close to Keith at this point, enough that the pale Omega noticed the lack of power behind his scent, smelling more like a muted salty scent than his usual honey-ocean. "You smell like a Beta."  
  
"Really?" The tanned Omega pulled away, frowning a bit, "This is supposed to completely suppress my scent."  
  
"I don't know what you're using." Pidge pipes in. "But you should know most of the stuff on the shelves are ripoffs. Probably better this way though, people would _probably_  notice if you didn't have a damn scent."  
  
"Oh." Lance blinked a bit, the disappointment on his face melting away. He turned towards Keith again, pulling out a bottle of perfume before holding it up. "Do you want some?"  
  
"No." Keith shook his head, eyeing the bottle distrustfully, "No offence, I'd just rather use my brother's Scent Suppressants. Good idea masking your scent though, that will keep attention down."

Lance proudly raised his chest up, "Of course. I'm going to make tonight perfect, which means I think about even the tiniest of details."

"And the scarfs help too." Hunk chirped in, "I'm glad you're both wearing them."  
  
"Along with being a fashion accessory." But Lance quirked a brow, noticing a slight detail in Keith's eyes. "Contacts? Babe... Why?" He whined, "The blue colour suits you but I love your eyes much more. How am I supposed to daze into your eyes with the contacts on?"  
  
"Just be glad Shay talked me out of the wig." Keith teased the brunette, playing with the braid a bit. "Do you like it?"

"Babe, even with the contacts you're the most beautiful star in the sky." Lance played up the flirting full stop. He took Keith's hand in his own, still kneeling in front of the pale Omega. "Though it pains me you would deny the world the beauty of your eyes."  
  
Lance's own eyes flickered over the rest of his face, studying the hair and earrings. "Shay, you've done this princess justice. I especially like the earrings."  
  
"Thank you Lance." Shay perked up. She pouted lightly when he looked over towards the pale Omega, "Though Keith looked better without the contacts, the pink really brought out his eyes and pulled everything together."  
  
"He'll see my eyes when we get home." Keith brushed off the concerns. He stood up, dragging the kneeling Lance with him, turning to face the group after he was settled on his feet. "Are we ready to go?"

"Ready!" Pidge sat up, not wasting the time to walk out of the room, "You losers better hurry. I need my Italian _right now_."  
  
The rest of the group smiled, joining Pidge as they made their way out of the living room and towards the entrance. Keith, Pidge and Shay were all surprised when they reached the door, spotting an unfamiliar face at the door.  
  
"Hey there kiddos! Ready for the party?" Blaytz greeted, a sulking Shiro standing beside him. They must've come to bid them farewell before they left. Well, Shiro would. Blaytz was joining them to attend the party.  
  
"Oh! Let me introduce you!" Lance perked up, dragging Keith with him so that they were standing in front of Blaytz, "Uncle, this is Keith. _The_  Keith Kogane, and also my unofficial boyfriend."  
  
Then he turned to Keith, "Keith, this is Blaytz. He's an old family friend who worked with Alfor. He helped me organise the date for tonight. It's thanks to him that we're able to go out."  
  
"Haha! Don't sweat it kiddo!" The older Beta pat Lance on the back, "I'd do anything if it meant helping the little ones out. And especially when it comes to young love." The man turned to Keith, extending his hand for a handshake, "The name's Blaytz and you kiddo are a beautiful sight to see." He pointed finger guns towards Keith with his trademark smile that... looked _very_  familiar. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Oh god there's two." Pidge groaned as she shoved past Keith, rubbing her forehead, "Dio mio."  
  
Lance looked personally offended. "Um, excuse me. One, I'm an all original _gift_  to this universe. Two, your spanish sucks."  
  
"I'm Italian you _testo di cazzo_." Pidge curses, switching to her native Italian language. She jabs a thumb at herself, standing proudly. "Born and raised by _genuine Italians_  from the _best_  region in all of Italy. Everyone knows Tuscany has the best food, so you better hope this restaurant has some good food."  
  
"Somewhere in the world." Keith whispers towards Shay, a feeling of dread falling over him, "Every Italian from outside Tuscany all cried out in offence. They're coming Shay, and they're coming for blood."

"Never insult an Italian’s food." Shay smiles.  
  
"You two better shut the fuck up." Pidge points at them threateningly. "I don't get to _be_  offensively Italian very often, so you better bet your sweet asses that I'm going to take advantage of this night. Expect to celebrate Italy you jerks."  
  
Hunk shakes his head and movies towards Shay, he sweps a bow, holding out his hand towards Shay as he does so. "Would you like to be escorted towards the car my lady?"  
  
"Oh!" Shay looked absolutely delighted by the the gesture, gently placing her hand into Hunks, "How valiant of you Sir Knight. Of course you may."

Lance's jaw dropped wide open, watching with wide eyes as Hunk slowly led Shay outside and into the car. Oh no... He can't be one upped by Hunk of all people! Taking immediate action, Lance bowed before his date, "May I escort you to the car as well my princess?"  
  
Keith grinned, amused by the whole scene. He did comply though, taking Lance's hand.  
  
Blaytz smiled, making his way out as well. "I'll see you later Mr. Shirogane. I'll take care of the little kiddos for you so there's no need to worry."  
  
"Please do." Shiro massaged his temples. "Have fun Keith but _please_  be careful. Kolivan and his men will join you but I told them not to interrupt your night if they don't need to."  
  
"Okay. Thanks Shiro." The pale Omega smiled towards his brother, noting his tired expression. Maybe he could bring something back home if the food is good? He was sure Shiro would appreciate it.  
  
"Where are you going?" A new voice alerted them to Matt's presence, the Beta tiredly appearing from within the kitchen. "Going out? Where to?"  
  
"Suck it Matt! We're not telling!" Pidge folded her arms, turning to leave before Lance's voice stopped her in place.  
  
"To this Italian Restaurant downtown. I heard the have the _best_  Italian food in town."  
  
"What!?" The Beta quickly perked up, walking up to them, "Take me with you!"  
  
"Oh no!" Pidge turned, walking up to her brother before pointing a finger toward his chest, "You're not going Matt! You'll sabotage my date!"  
  
"But sis! My Italian blood is boiling! Please?" He turned to Keith, "I won't even sit with you if you don't want me to. Just take me with you. Please?"

 “I don't see why not." Blaytz hummed, smiling at the Beta man.  
  
"No! He'll ruin our date!" Pidge cied, dramatically pointing at her brother.  
  
"Please Pidge." Matt dropped to his knee, hands clasped and begging like a dying man. "It's been so long. I'm dying. I can hear nonna's voice calling me, 'Maaaaaaatttttttt dearie, you're so thin. That American food isn't good for you.' I can't disappoint nonna Pidge!"  
  
"Ugh! Fine! But you better sit far away from us." Pidge crossed her arms, huffing as she turned towards Blaytz, "He can third wheel off you."  
  
Matt wasn't bothered by his sister's attitude, instead jumping up and bunching the air in delight, "Yes! Nonna would be proud."  
  
Pidge crossed her arms angrily, "Vaffanculo a chi t'è morto."  
  
Matt audibly gasped, "Pidge! That's a little too far! What would Nonna say?"  
  
"Nonna isn't here." Pidge turned her nose up and moved to crawl into the car.  
  
"I'm calling her and telling her you said that!" Matt cried, running around the car and throwing open the front seat on the passenger side.  
  
Keith turned away from the arguing sets of siblings and looked at his own. He reached out, grabbing his brother's elbow and giving it a sharp squeeze. "I promise to call if anything happens. We'll be back soon."  
  
"Have fun." Shiro smiled, though he was clearly stressed by this whole event. The Alpha brother checked his watch, wincing at the time, before turning back towards them and gesturing towards the car. "You better get going, Kuron is going to be making his way back soon and and I don't want him to try and join you."  
  
Keith winced at the thought. "Gods no, he'd be unbearable. I wouldn’t get a single private or romantic moment all night."  
  
"Ugh." Shiro winched. "No offence, but I don't want to think of you having private and romantic moments. Have fun Keith, don't stay out _too_  late. Call if you decide to do anything else so I'll know."  
  
"I will." Keith promised.

"And we're heading out." Lance kept holding Keith's hand, squeezing it gently, "Thanks again Shiro. I promise that nothing will happen. You have my word."  
  
The Alpha smiled, "Alright. Have fun everyone."  
  
"See you later!" Both Lance and Keith waved as they approached the car. The tanned Omega made sure to let Keith go inside first before he'd join him. Luckily they decided to take a spacious luxury van so there was room for everyone inside. Blaytz was behind the wheel, turning around to make sure everyone was inside.  
  
"Everyone ready? We're heading out." The Beta pressed on the pedal, getting them out of the estate with a second car following behind them. Kolivan and his men made sure to drive behind the van, keeping watch should anything happen.  
  
Lance hummed happily in his seat, arms folding as he smugly gave everyone a look. "I bet nobody thought we'd go out tonight. So what do you say? Am I incredible or what?"  
  
"Yay... You're awesome..." Pidge said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "All I care about is the food so shut it McClain."  
  
"You're going on the date too Pidgeon. You should be thankful." But now that he thought about it, "Is your date meeting us at the restaurant? Do you need to give them the address?"

"Don't you worry about my date McClain." Pidge smirks, patting her silken tote bag. "You just worry about impressing your own date. Keith is notoriously hard to please whenever he goes on dates."  
  
Pidge smirks, turning towards Keith. "I remember the last time you went to an Italian restaurant."  
  
Keith snorted. "The fucker ordered for me. He _ordered for me_. He got me a damned pizza at a fancy Italian place."  
  
"Shameful." Pidge closed her eyes and shook her head. "There's a time and a place for pizza, and impressing your date at a fancy restaurant is not one of them."  
  
"He got _white wine_  to go with it." Keith hissed. "Everyone knows you don't order white wine with red meats, and that pizza had beef on it."  
  
"Fucking loser." Pidge shook her head. "If you're going to get wine you have to get the _right_  kind of wine to go with your meal."  
  
"Are we getting wine tonight?" Shay piped up, blinking at the duo. "I've never actually had any wine before."  
  
"Most Italian places at least give you a sample glass for their wine of the day." Pidge shrugged. "So you'll at least get a free sip of it."  
  
"I might try it then." Shay nodded slightly, smiling at the idea. "Not enough to get drunk, but it would be nice to feel fancy."  
  
"I'm don't know." Hunk trails off. "I've had a good beer or two every now and again, but I heard wine was an acquired taste."  
  
"So is every other type of alcohol." Pidge waves off his concern. "Unfortunately, the drinking age is shit and I'm not going to be able to get any."  
  
"You can get fancy coffee." Keith smirks at the girl, waving off her concern. "I know how much you love your fancy Italian coffees."  
  
"Fuck you Kogane." Pidge hisses at the Omega. "You don't deserve to even think of my coffees."  
  
Keith turned away from her and towards Lance, smiling at the tanned Omega. He reached down and grabbed the tan hand beneath his own squeezing the fingers gently, "What about you Lance? Since this is a special night are you going to get wine? Coffee? A dessert?"  
  
"We _have_  to get gelato." Pidge perked up. "That's not even an option. Or tiramisu."  
  
"I'll get whatever you have princess." Lance teased, holding onto the pale hand. "I don't think I'll have wine though. It leaves a sour taste in my mouth." He could handle wine but since it reminded him of a certain someone, he wasn't sure if he was going to have it. "I'll have something else instead."  
  
Keith thought about it as well, having the same train of thought as Lance did. "You're right. We won't be having wine then."  
  
"Just try not to get wasted tonight. I don't want to have to carry your asses back home." Pidge shrugged while Shay giggled behind them.  
  
"I'm so excited. I love Italian food." Her words made Pidge perk up.  
  
"You have a good taste Shay. I approve." The Alpha girl crossed her arms contently, Matt who sat in front turned around with a smile.  
  
"It's been a while since I had genuine Italian pasta. I can't wait to get a taste of home."  
  
"Shut it Matt. You're the third wheel here which means that you get served last. That's what you get for trying to crash our date." Pidge hissed, her brother whining.  
  
"You're so cruel to me sis. Can't I have a good time as well?"  
  
"No." The Alpha stood firm on her position, folding her arms. The date was going to be epic, she'll make sure of it. And even if it turns into a shit show, she'll still have her food to quench her anger.  
  
"Everyone seems lively tonight. I like it." Blaytz spoke from the driver's seat, eyes never leaving the road ahead. "I don't know if everyone knows but we're going to the _Restaurante Milano_. They say it's the best Italian restaurant in town."  
  
"Sweet!" Hunk excitedly leaned forward, "I love trying out new foods and I did hear about them before."  
  
"So that means they're super good." Matt began drooling, excited by the prospect of eating quality Italian food.  
  
"Of course! As I said, they're the best of the best. I guarantee that your date won't disappoint." Blaytz smiled, "Did I mention that there will be live music? And dancing as well? So after you eat, you can go and have some fun."  
  
"That sounds exciting!" Shay lit up, eyes beaming in anticipation.  
  
"Hold on kiddos! I'll get you there as fast as I can." Blaytz stepped on the pedal, moving through the other cars as he drove. His driving wasn't the best, and Hunk was pretty sure he would throw up, but luckily before he could, the van stopped.  
  
"That's the place?" Matt looked out the window at the Italian restaurant in front of them. It was shining brightly in the night, people already inside holding glasses and eating by the tables.  
  
Hunk quickly crawled out of the vehicle, leaning against the van as he tried to steady himself. "Ah... I don't feel so good."  
  
"Are you okay Hunky Bear? Do you feel sick?" Shay asked worriedly, placing a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.  
  
"I'll be fine. I just need a bit of time to recover from _that_." The male Beta held onto his stomach, waiting for the nauseous feeling to go away. As he did that, Lance, Keith, Pidge and Matt were looking up at the sign of the restaurant that was brightly lit, along with looking inside the establishment through the windows. The place was packed but that wouldn't hinder them at all. Lance could recognise many of the faces inside already, a grin slowly appearing on his face.  
  
"I have a good feeling about this. Tonight will be special." He leaned his hands against his hips, blue eyes looking inside the restaurant while Pidge decided that it would be best to leave everyone behind.  
  
"You losers stay out here and admire the view. I'll be inside _eating_." She didn't look back as she went inside, not caring about anything else but the food. She had her priorities.  
  
Keith, Lance and Matt all felt Blaytz patted them on their backs, jumping in response to the unexpected contact, "You have nothing to worry about kiddos. I made sure that the environment is safe for you to be in. Everyone here is an employee of Altea Corp so there's nothing to be afraid of. Okay Keith? You doing fine?" He asked the pale Omega with a smile.

Keith opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted when a black car swerved, screeching, into the parking lot. The driver hit the brakes, the car skidding on frozen rubber tires, and moving in impossible rotations round and round before landing perfectly in a nearby empty parking space under a tree. The gathered couples could only stare wide-eyed as several of Keith's personal guard spilled out of the vehicle. Several of them fell on all fours on the ground, seeming happy just to be alive. The pale Omega could vaguely make out Thace stepping out with a hand over his heart.  
  
Keith wasn't even surprised to see a scolding Antok step out of the driver's seat.  
  
"Keith." Matt whispered in horror. "We forgot your guards were following."  
  
"He's fine." Keith shrugged, watching as the man walked a little _too_  calmly towards them. But the pale Omega was more than familiar with the man, and knew he'd calmed down the moment that the VP was in sight and obviously unharmed.  
  
Instead of focusing on the guard Keith chose to turn back towards Blaytz, "Thank you for helping us come out tonight. Shiro and Allura mean well, but it really has been a while."  
  
"It's no problem kids." Blaytz waved off easily, a casual smile in place. He waved towards the restaurant, gesturing at the entrance, "Better get inside, the night is young, but there's a lot to do."  
  
Lance perked up this time. The tanned Omega turned on his heel toward Keith, holding out his hand, "May I princess?"  
  
Keith smiled, pretending not to notice the way Lance side-eyed Hunk, who made a similar move for a giggling Shay. The pale Omega just smiled and took the offered hand, pulling himself forward until they were locking elbows. They shared a smile, walking under the vine-covered arch and through the doorway into the restaurant.

The inside of the restaurant was beautiful. Keith could see a large open-view into the kitchen were a line of chefs were hastily working far off against the back wall. There was a wood burning fireplace that could be seen even from the Omega's spot by the door. The red bricked walls decorated with pictures of famous Italian sights and open fields or vineyards, and they looked nice lined with the dark mahogany floors. But the real treats were the rose petal and white cloth covered tables lit gently by candle lights and dim low hanging lamps. Empty wine glasses shined brightly under the candle light, finely decorated plates and neatly folded napkins settled perfectly beside them.  
  
There was a band with classical instruments nearby, the woman with a violin playing particularly strong as another focused on bellowing out an Italian song that years of friendships with the Holts hadn't prepared him for translating.  
  
Keith let out a breath at the sight of the restaurant; it had been _so long_  since he had been to a nice place like this and actually thought he'd enjoy himself.  
  
Lance tugged at Keith's arm, causing to pale Omega to turn towards him. Lance smiled, and _damn_  did he look good in the candle light.  
  
"I've spotted the rouge Pidgeon." Lance pointed towards a large and circular table near the center of the room, luckily in a booth, where Pidge had settled.  
  
"We best not keep her waiting." Keith smiled, turning towards the brunette. "Ready to officially start our date?"  
  
"Darling." Lance practically purred. "I've been waiting for this _all month_."  
  
Keith found himself smiling, letting himself be dragged along as Lance made his way over towards the table, sliding into the booth and pulling Keith along with him. From their spot, they both got a good view of Hunk escorting Shay inside, and watching the look of absolute delight _bloom_  on her face could have made the entire night worth it alone.  
  
Keith turned towards his date for the evening, tilting his head so he could get a good look at Lance's handsome face. He tugged a bit at their still interlocked arms, grabbing the brunette's attention. He smiled warmly, hoping it was as expressive as he wanted. "Thanks for getting us out of the house today. This is beautiful."  
  
Lance took a moment to reply, and honestly no one could blame him because it had to be illegal for someone to look _this pretty_  right now. Keith's real eyes weren't even on display but he _still_  looked good with those earings reflecting light from the candles. The tanned Omega was rather proud of how well he collected himself to answer, smirking confidently at his date. "No problem babe."  
  
"Ugh." Pidge snorted, shielding herself with the menu, only just peering over it with a glare. "You two are so gross."  
  
"You're just jealous that your date isn't here yet." Lance sniped at the girl, picking up his menu and scooting closer to Keith's side so they could share. He glanced down, reading a few options, his arm sliding around Keith's waist as he leaned into the side with the unbroken arm, "Help me out babe. What looks good?"  
  
"I'll have you know that my date _is_  here McClain." Pidge smirks confidently. "And don't bother asking Keith for help; he almost always get the Arancini."  
  
"Oh shut up Pidge." Keith decides to defend himself with a causal smile. He glanced back up at Lance, smiling at the brunette. "Get whatever you want. Pidge is just bitter because she probably wants Osso buco alla Milanese."  
  
"What I want is wine." She glances at the wine glasses bitterly before flickering back towards Keith. "Please sneak me a sip of the sample wine."  
  
"Depends on how pleasant you are before the food gets here." Keith smirks at her.

"If you want pleasant Kogane, then I'll show you _pleasant_." And she meant every word she said, "If you don't want me to cause a scene and show my true colours then get me a sample of the damn wine."  
  
Oh... That's true. Compared to how she can be, this Pidge right now was tame. It would be best for him to comply and get her the wine to keep the night calm. As long as Pidge is satisfied and has her food then nothing can go wrong. "Alright."  
  
"Good." The Alpha girl folded her arms while Hunk and Shay joined them, scooping into the booth to join them. "It's wonderful! I never knew there was a restaurant as fancy as this!" Her eyes were beaming looking around as if she found herself in a magical castle.  
  
"Someone looks happy." Hunk commented as he escorted Shay to the table, both wearing easy smiles as they took their seats. "What's up?"  
  
"I'm the closet I've been to home for years." Pidge smirked, waving around the restaurant. "I can tell that this is a classy joint! My Italian blood sings at last! Pure, authentic, food at last! Not Keith's shitty knock off!"  
  
"I'm sorry I don't cook like your nonna Pidge." Keith smirks, leaning back against the red leather of the booth. "I don't have the time to simmer sauce for three days straight getting the flavor just right."  
  
"Because you're weak shit." Pidge smirks, looking about as smug as anyone could right now. "You're a decent cook Keith, but my nonna cooks circles around you."  
  
"Not my fault I'm the VP of a company." Keith snarks back, "And an expanding one at that. We still have to go to Scotland in a few weeks."  
  
"And I'm happy about that, but we're expanding to Italy next." Pidge leans her elbows on the table. "I demand it as the Head of Maintenance and Technologies."  
  
"That sounds so romantic." Shay sights, leaning against her own elbows with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
The waitress chose that moment to walk up; all perky and dressed in her black uniform with a notepad. "Hello, welcome to Restaurante Milano; may I start you off with any drinks tonight?"  
  
"I want a lemonade please." Pidge placed her menu down in front of her. "And a cappuccino."  
  
"A sweet-tea for me." Keith responded easily.  
  
"And here we see the appearance of the rare Southern!Keith." Pidge whispers in her narrator voice. "Not to be confused with the equally rare Korean!Keith or the elusive Soft!Keith."

Blinking in confusion, Hunk went on to order his drink, "And one glass of water for me."  
  
"Hunk! Are you serious!? Water?" Lance put his hand on the table, blue eyes on Hunk as the Beta stared back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can't order water at a fancy restaurant like this! Everyone knows that!" The brunette cleared his throat, turning to the waitress, "One sparkling apple sangria for my friend, and one Rouge 75 for me."  
  
"Rouge 75?" Keith quirked a brow, "What's that?"  
  
"That sounds like something James Bond would order." Pidge narrowed her eyes at the brunette suspiciously, "Are you trying to act like a big shot or something in front of Keith? Ugh... That's low."  
  
"Ehem... You're just jealous of my swag Pigeon." Lance waved her off, letting Shay order next.  
  
"One green tea for me please." She gave her order and the waitress happily wrote it down.  
  
"Thank you, I'll be right back with your drinks so take your time choosing your food." She smiled as she left, everyone grabbing a menu to see what choices they had.

Hunk didn't hesitate to throw open the menu and scrutinize the options. He hummed as he read through the dinner options, studying each and every entry carefully, and humming every time something caught his attention. "There's a lot of good stuff here."  
  
"Should we get an appetizer." Lance asked, looking over the list of foods. "Like a soup or something?'  
  
"You don't go to an Italian restaurant and _not_  get bread and oil." Pidge informed the group, watching out for the waitress to return. It only took a few minutes for the girl to return with a tray of drinks, she placed them all down carefully and slipped the straws into the cups expertly.  
  
"Here are your drinks." The girl perked back up before grabbing a bottle of red wine for the tray and held it up for display, "Would you like to try a sample of our Brunello di Montalcino tonight?"  
  
"OOOOOOhhhhhhh." Pidge side eyed the waitress. "Fancy."  
  
"I'll try some." Shay exclaimed, holding up her glass.  
  
"Me too." Keith nodded, moving his own glass forward.  
  
"Excellent." The waitress nodded, pouring a sizable amount into the two glasses before sliding them back into place. She gathered the rest of the wine glasses and placed them on her tray before turning back towards the group, "Would you like any appetizers today? Or are you ready to order?"  
  
"Bread and oil please!" Pidge perked up. "And bring the vinegar with it!"  
  
"Alright." The waitress nodded. "I'll be right back with your order."  
  
It didn't even take the waitress five minutes to return with the bread, which made Keith wonder if the Altean employees told the waitstaff to prioritize them. The bread was fresh, nice and crispy on the outside and fluffy on the inside, just sliced as well. The waitress placed down the small plate of olive oil, fresh oregano sprinkled in it, and pulled out the vinegar bottle.  
  
"Tell me when." She said as she started pouring. The vinger left giant black splotches in the oil, unmixed, but Pidge waited until half the damn bowl was vinegar before stopping the waitress.  
  
"Alright." The waitress stopped pouring at Pidge's signal. "Is there anything else? Or are you ready to order?"  
  
"Are we all ready guys?" Keith asked, looking around the group. Everyone nodded, so he turned back and nodded as well. "I'll have the Arancini please."  
  
Pidge made a disgusted noise, slamming her menu closed and taking a sip of her cappuccino before turning back to the waitress, "Osso buco alla Milanese."

The waitress hummed contently, writing down their orders before Shay spoke up, "I'll have spaghetti bolognese."

"I was thinking about getting that too." Hunk chirped in, "Maybe I can order something else and we can share?"  
  
Damn! How was Hunk such a player! Lance immediately perked up at that, straightening his body as he grabbed the menu with vicious determination. He wasn't going to have Hunk beat him at his own game. He may be slacking, but the night is still young. Hunk, the sly fox, is getting a head start but as soon as the food arrives, he'll be the one to emerge as the biggest romantic of all.  
  
"Babe? Do you wanna share with me? I'd like to try the Arancini stuff but I don't know if I'd like it if I order it. How about I order something and we both share the food?" He asked, leaning closer to the pale Omega.

"That's fine with me." Keith smiled reassuringly at the tanned Omega, moving to squeeze the tanned Omega's hand. "Order something that you think you'll like and I'll share some of mine with you so you'll know if you want that next time."  
  
Next time.  
  
Lance's break broke out into a wide grin as he folded his menu and turned towards the waitress. "I'll try the Chicken Florentine Pasta."  
  
"Alright." The waitress nods, hastily scribbling down the orders on her little notepad, she clicks her tongue as she reads the orders before turning back towards the group, "Anything else you would like to order today?"  
  
"We're good." Pidge waves off, reaching over to grab a piece of the bread and dipping it into the oil and vinegar.  
  
"Your order will be out as soon as it's done." The waitress nodded, turning on her heel and marching towards the semi-open kitchen with purpose.  
  
Now that everything was ordered and required interaction was mostly out of the way the group was left alone with nothing but the candle light and the music playing around them. The hushed whispers of the other patrons and the clatter of the kitchens sounding distant to them.  
  
Keith bit his lip, taking note of Lance's hand still around his waist. He took the risk of leaning into the touch, letting the side of his body rest against Lance's side. This was okay, this wasn't out of Lance boundaries, so it should be fine. Lance would move away if he felt uncomfortable, and he wouldn't have reached around to pull the pale Omega closer if he didn't want that right?  
  
Lance relaxed against Keith, and the pale Omega felt himself let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Shay moved to take a sip of her sample wine.  
  
"Nope!" Pidge cut her off. "That's not how you drink wine! Let a master show you! Keith, give me your wine."  
  
Pidge held her hand out expectantly. Keith shifted his eyes, watching to make sure no one was really watching, before carefully sliding his glass of wine over to Pidge. The Alpha girl plucked the glass up, raising it to give a quick sniff before holding it eye level and twirling the glass to test the wines thickness and flow. "Yeah, this is the good stuff."  
  
Pidge gave a satisfied huff before taking a small sip of the wine. Then, not wanting to risk someone taking it from her, downed the rest in one go before sliding it back to Keith.

"You drank the whole glass!?" Hunk was the one who exclaimed in surprise, eyes wide, "That's not what you're supposed to do with alcohol."  
  
The Alpha girl raised her head high in defiance eyeing the male Beta with narrowed eyes, "That's how the Italians do it. Deal with it Hunk."  
  
"I'm pretty sure Italians don't drink the wine in one go. That's Pidge unique." Lance teased, the Alpha girl grinning in response.  
  
"Fuck the legal drinking age. I'll start drinking whenever I want." Pidge eyed another glass of wine that a waitress was carrying, grumbling because she only managed to get a little sip of the beverage.  
  
"Don't drink kids." Keith sighed, "It's not good for you."  
  
"And neither is it good for you Kogane. Drink your little sweet tea and shut up."

"Don't mock my sweet tea now." Keith scolds, taking a sip of the amber liquid, glaring at his best friend as he does so. "That's a killable offence down in Texas."  
  
"You're from _Texas_." Hunk askes, eyes blown wide in surprise.  
  
"Of course he's from Texas; haven't you seen any of the interviews?" Pidge shrugs.  
  
"I...thought he was Asian." Hunk shrugs sheepishly.  
  
"I'm Korean." Keith nods. "Or at least my dad was. But he had a thick southern accent.'  
  
"Wait..." Hunk trails off before shaking his head. "You know what? Nevermind."  
  
"As fascinating as this all is." Lance speaks up, not actually finding this fascinating because, unlike Hunk, he did follow Keith's interviews before meeting the VP in person and was thus already privy to this information. "I think we're all missing the real question! How drunk is Pidge going to get off that one glass?"  
  
"Fuck you McClain." Pidge teases with a light smirk. "I'm not that weak."  
  
"She normally starts getting there around three glasses." Keith informs the group casually. "So no more wine for her tonight."  
  
Pidge sticks her tounge out at the pale Omega, like a mature adult would _clearly_  do, and turns back towards her bread and oil. "I've got bread in my system, I don't have to worry."  
  
Shay, who had been silently watching the whole response, followed Pidge's lead and sniffed her wine before giving it a small twirl. The Beta girl takes a _much_  smaller sip than Pidge did, letting out a little cough when she does so. "It's certainly flavorful, and it burns too."  
  
"Yeah, wine is an acquired taste." Keith winces. "I can do reds okay, and rosés are good, but I _never_  got the hang of white wines."  
  
"I think I like this though." Shay says, taking another sip and wincing only a bit. "I think I'll get used to it fairly quickly."  
  
"Good for you Shay." Pidge encourages the girl. "At least someone here will have a good wine pallet."  
  
"I don't want to hear that from someone who once blacked out because she took too deep a shot of moonshine." Keith playfully scolds. "You nearly went blind."  
  
"Blame Matt for that one." Pidge sends a glare into the crowd, trying to find her wayward brother. She must have sighted him, because soon her eyes stopped scanning and just settled on one spot.

"Well..." Lance grinned, "Unlike little Pigeon here, I'm tolerant to alcohol." He took his drink, taking a sip before contently sighing. "I can't believe you all ordered tea and wine. That's lame."

"And I can't believe you ordered for me." Hunk grumbled, eyeing his beverage. "This better be good or I'm ordering something else."

"Hah! Hunk! I'm offended!" The brunette placed his hand on his chest, "I know my stuff. You'll _love_  it. Besides, it's normal for best friends to order for one another. Heck, we're brothers, and brothers do this kind of stuff."  
  
"Fine." The male Beta succumbed, "But I'm still ordering something else if it's not good." Hunk hesitated, eyeing the drink. It didn't look so bad. Actually, it looked exactly like apple juice. It was the same yellowy colour, and had slices of apples inside, along with two cinnamon sticks poking out. Hunk sucked on the straw, eyes widening as soon as he tasted it. "This is..."  
  
"This is..." Lance asked excitedly.  
  
"So _good_! Shay, you have to try this." The Beta raised the glass up to his girlfriend, letting her drink a little. As soon as she did, she perked up.  
  
"It is good. Is it alcoholic?" She asked curiously, taking another sip.  
  
"Yep! But it has just a _tiny_  bit of alcohol. Still counts, right?" Lance folded his arms, smug now that his drink was approved.  
  
"I think Keith would like this." Shay turned to the said Omega, "It's sweet and has apples in it. Would you like to try?" She offered it to the mullet who raised a brow, but he did take the glass.  
  
Keith tasted the beverage, eyes immediately lighting up, "It's _good_."  
  
"Of course it is! I ordered it." Lance leaned closer towards his date, "You should have let me order for you babe. Do you want to change your drink?"  
  
Keith hummed, conflicted. He eyed his sweet tea but also Hunk's drink that tasted just like the pie Shay made for him. It wasn't _exactly_  like the pie but it was sweet and had apples in it. He couldn't taste the alcohol at all which was surprising.  
  
Keith parted his lips to reply but didn't get a chance to speak when someone approached their table, "Lance! I didn't know you'd be here." Keith tilted his head to the side, spotting a young woman by their table. She was thin and had her hair dyed completely blue. Her eyes matched the colour of her hair, her skin light and clear. Judging by her minimal scent, she was a Beta.  
  
"Plaxum! You're here?" The brunette stood up, leaning over Hunk to hug the newcomer.  
  
"It's good to see you! It's been a while." Plaxum had a wide smile on her face, excited as they parted.  
  
"I know, sorry about that. Something came up and I had no time to visit. Not to mention that I've been kept prisoner in the Gane mansion for a month." He grumbled, surprising Plaxum who put her left hand on her lips.  
  
"Prisoner?"  
  
"Yep! The Ganes are merciless. But speaking of the Ganes, let me introduce you." The tanned Omega turned to Pidge, "Pidgeon, this is Plaxum. Plaxum, this is Pidge, but you can call her either gremlin or Pidgeon. Either is fine."  
  
"Hey!" The Alpha girl narrowed her eyes, "You don't get to choose what people call me McClain." She turned to Plaxum, "I'm Pidge. Hi." She waved at the newcomer Beta, not even trying to smile. It wasn't her thing.  
  
"Just like a true gremlin." The brunette grinned, turning to the rest, "You already know Hunk and Shay."  
  
"It's good to see you Plaxum." Shay smiled, the fellow Beta returning it with equal excitement.  
  
"It's a surprise to see you all here. I stopped by Balmera Cafe the other day but you weren't there. Laika told me you were at the Gane estate. It was quite a surprise."  
  
"Oh." Shay hummed, "I went to visit my family in the countryside so I wasn't in town. Or maybe I was with everyone back at the Gane mansion. I visit often because both Lance and Keith are under house arrest."  
  
Plaxum raised a brow, "Is that the imprisonment you mentioned before?" Her eyes moved to Lance who nodded with folded arms.  
  
"It's pure agony." The tanned Omega sighed, moving his eyes onto his date. A smile spread across his lips as he put his hand on Keith's shoulder. "And let me introduce you to the one and only Keith Kogane. My date for tonight."  
  
Plaxum's smile was wide as she extended her hand for a handshake, "It's a pleasure to finally meet the famous Keith Kogane. I've heard so much about you- Uhm... Of course I have, everyone knows you." She scratched the back of her head nervously, smiling.  
  
At least Keith wasn't the only one who was nervous here. He returned the smile, reaching out to shake her hand, "Keith. It's a pleasure to meet you as well."  
  
"Actually!" Lance leaned closer, "Plaxum is the nanny that's taking care of Florona's babies. How are they doing?"  
  
"Right." The Beta women straightened up, "Can I talk to you for a minute Lance? If that's okay."  
  
The brunette tilted his head to the side, getting the clue, "Give me a second guys. I'll be right back. Scoot over Hunk." And the male Beta did just that, standing up so that Lance could get out of the booth to join Plaxum. The two of them walked away, going over to the bar. Keith's violet eyes followed them, watching as the two began to talk.  
  
"Well, that sucks." Pidge muttered almost sympathetically. "Ditched by your own date."  
  
Keith shrugged, turning away from the two and reaching over to take a another quick shot of Lance's drink. He focused less on the taste and more on the soft burning of the alcohol. He placed it down and pushed it away carefully, "He just wants to talk to his friend. He's been stuck inside for a month, she probably just wants to catch up, I'm not going to get all offended over it."  
  
"Whatever." Pidge shrugs. "I just wonder what she's doing here."  
  
"Most people aren't as rich as us." Keith shrugs. "She probably works here when she's not a nanny. Leave them alone and let them have fun. We're here to have a good time, not act all suspicious just because Lance ran into a friend."  
  
Keith looked around for a good distraction to get Pidge off the subject. He spotted their waitress and flagged her down. She caught sight of him and made her way over with a smile. "May I help you Sir?"  
  
"I'd like a Caramel Appletini please." Keith requested politely, raising a single finger from the table.  
  
The waitress nodded and ran off to fetch the drink. Pidge, however, gave a low whistle. "Daaaamn Keith. Having fun tonight?"  
  
"Wait? What?" Hunk and Shay were both pulled out of their hypnotic staring of each other they'd somehow been caught in during Keith and Pidge's little talk. Hunk blinked, turning to the Omega present, lost now that he was out of his dazed state.  
  
"Keith just ordered a fucking martini." Pidge smirked. "He's going to have some actual _fun_  tonight."  
  
"I'm just having one." Keith reassures the large Beta. "I'm not going to get blackout drunk."  
  
"Martinis have vodka in them." Shay reasons softly.  
  
"At worst I'll be tipsy." Keith waves off as the waitress approaches with the martini. She carefully places it down and gives a quick smile before scurrying off to deal with other customers. Keith doesn't waste time before he grabs his glass and starts drinking.  
  
"Hmmmm." Keith hum. "Tastes like pie."  
  
"Let me try!" Pidge reaches over, making grabby hands at the glass, but Keith only smirks and holds it out of reach. The ravenette holds it out of reach, turning towards the Beta couple next to him, "Would you guys like to try a sip?"  
  
"No thanks man." Hunk gestures towards his own drink. "I'm good."  
  
"I'll try it Keith!" Shay reaches over and plucks the drink out of his hand before taking a small sip. She jumps a bit at the taste, "Oh dear! That's certainly a lot more sour than I'd have thought!"  
  
"The caramel makes up for it." Keith insists as he reaches to take the glass back from the Beta girl. He was still fighting off Pidge, pushing her away with his free foot as he grinned and took a sip of the martini. The girl glared at him resentfully, crossing her arms and giving up as she realized that the Omega wasn't giving up the drink.

"I hate you." The Alpha huffs as she turns away, "My boyfriend would never treat me like this."  
  
With that said she pulled her laptop out of her tote bag and rubs her cheek against it like it's the fucking ring of power and she's Gollum. It's one of the most pitiful sights Keith had ever seen, and he has a broken arm right now because he jumped out of a window. It just gets worse when she starts talking to it, "Would you my love?"  
  
Keith turns toward the Beta couple to gauge their reactions towards Pidge's nonsense. Hunk is just staring dumbly at the girl, blinking in astonishment every now and again. It's the reaction he expected, but it's still funny to see someone else react to it. Shay, unfortunately, had been warned about this and had plenty of time to get used to the idea and wasn't as affected as her boyfriend.  
  
Keith smirks, sending a quick look where Lance was still talking to his friend, he was going to walk in on a mess when he got back.  
  
The pale Omega turned back towards Pidge, watching as the girl lovingly set up her laptop and began the process of powering it up and loading up the programs she would need for the date night. Keith wouldn't be surprised if she downloaded a 2D dating character AI just so she could fuck with Lance for the night. The ravenette smirked and made himself comfortable in the seat, sipping from his martini as he waited for the madness to start.

His violet eyes drifted back to where Lance was, noticing that more people joined him and Plaxum in their conversation. The tanned Omega was smiling widely before turning to point at Keith, taking the mullet completely by surprise. Keith looked away, sipping on his drink and pretending he didn't see any of them.

By now Pidge was done setting up her laptop as well, conversing with the 2D character on the screen. Oh boy... Poor Hunk, the Beta was left speechless, only managing to stare as Pidge raised her glass up and drank her drink along with the AI character on the screen. Only Pidge would think of something like this. Luckily nobody could see her since they were in a booth, _thankfully_.  
  
Keith looked back to where Lance was, watching as the tanned Omega smiled and laughed among the crowd. Then he pointed finger guns towards the group, walking away and back to where Keith and the rest were. The pale Omega turned around, trying to seem ignorant as Lance returned.  
  
"Get up Hunk, I'm back." He pulled on the Beta's hand, Hunk complying and standing up so that Lance could sit next to Keith again. "Hey babe. Missed me?" He asked teasingly, leaning closer.  
  
"Not really. You should have stayed there longer. It looked like you were having fun." He grumbled, taking his glass of martini to drink.  
  
"So you were watching! I knew it!" The brunette grinned but his eyes widened as soon as he noticed what Keith was drinking. "Oh no! Nope! No!" He took ahold of Keith's glass just as he was about to press it against his lips.  
  
"What's your problem Lance? It's my drink." Violet eyes moved onto blue, demanding he let him drink in peace.  
  
"Oh no it's not! You're not allowed to get drunk Keith! It would ruin the night." He pushed the beverage away, trying to keep it away from Keith's hands, "I have a surprise planned and if you're drunk for it, then it would be meaningless."  
  
"A surprise?" This caught Keith's attention. "What surprise?"  
  
Lance's grin returned, leaning closer towards his date, "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you amore, now would it?" He teasingly touched Keith's lower lips with his index finger before looking away and taking a sip of his own drink. "If you want alcohol, then you should have ordered something like me and Hunk. But since you already drank the martini, it's already too late. You can't mix alcohol, everyone knows that."  
  
"Then just give me back my glass-"  
  
"Nope! I'll be heartbroken if you're drunk during my surprise. Please?" He took Keith's hand, kissing the knuckles gently, "For me?"

Damn, it had only been a month of unofficial dating and Lance knew just how to get to him. Keith would admit it, he was weak when Lance acted like this, and he's pretty sure he'd do just about anything for the brunette when he said please like that. So he relaxed, giving up on trying to reach the drink, and instead settled into the seat. "Alright."  
  
Lance gave a triumphant smile, clearly enjoying his victory.

"You won't regret it, I promise." Lance assured, pushing back the sweet tea Keith ordered before. "I'm gone for only a little while and you already order such heavy alcohol? What's up with that?"  
  
"He missed his boyfriend. What a sore loser you are Kogane." Pidge grinned smugly, eyeing the two with mischievous eyes. She was enjoying this, already finding it more than amusing.  
  
"I ordered it because I wanted to drink it. Cut it out Pidge." Keith folded his arms while the Alpha glanced back at her laptop screen.  
  
"Anything to make you feel better. I, however, know the truth." She stood firm on her position.  
  
"Really?" Lance asked curiously, "Instead of us, you should be focusing on your own date little Pidgeon. I bet they'll be heartbroken when they see you on your laptop like that. How cruel of you." He dramatically leaned his hand against his forehead to further dramatise the point he made.  
  
"Huh?" The Alpha girl perked up, her grin ever wide. "Oh... How blind thee are poor Lancelot. You see, my date could never be jealous of themselves. For that is impossible."  
  
Lance raised a brow, not knowing what to think of Pidge's reply. "What? Your date is in the laptop?" Was Pidge trying to tease him? Knowing the Alpha girl, that was most likely the case.  
  
"I would never joke about my date. How incredibly rude of you. I'm offended."  
  
"I'm confused." Lance placed his hand on the table, eyeing the black laptop with alien decorative stickers that were stuck to it. "Are you video calling your date? They couldn't make it tonight?"  
  
Keith sighed beside him, leaning back against his seat. Here it goes... He's ready for the chaos to begin.  
  
"Not exactly, but I'm looking at them right now." Pidge gave another clue.  
  
Lance's face morphed into the next stage of utter confusion. "If you're not video calling them then what're you doing? Is there something I don't know about? Fess up gremlin. Keith and I could make use of that as well."  
  
"I don't think it's something we can use." The pale Omega chirped in.  
  
And Lance was ever lost in the mystery that was Pidge's date. "Okay, that's it. Show me the screen Pidgeon. I'm getting to the bottom of this." He reached out to turn the laptop towards himself but had his hand slapped away by the Alpha. "Oww!"  
  
"Don't you _dare_  touch my date. That's the biggest mistake you could have made McClain." Pidge hissed, adjusting her glasses as she leaned back against her seat again. Her hazel eyes met with Lance's blue ones in a stare, trying to communicate by sight alone. "Ugh... Can't figure it out on your own? You're hopeless."

"Hopelessly confused! Come on Pidge, tell me already. Where is your date?" Lance asked miserably, curious yet fed up by Pidge's antics.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
"Yes!"

"Okay." The Alpha girl grinned, clearing her throat, "You're not worthy enough to meet them, but I'll make an exception this one time. Tonight is special, so prepare yourself." She slowly began turning her laptop towards Lance, showing him the shining screen.  
  
As soon as Lance saw what was there, his eyes widened, jaw dropping low. He was lost for words, staring directly at a 2D character that just blew him a kiss. The character was mocking him now, flipping him off while also giving him a stink eye. This... This...  
  
"Here is my date. Lance, this is AI. Ai, this is Lance, or better known as complete and utter fool." Pidge watched Lance's expression, her lips curving and eyes unwavering as she watched the still shocked Lance staring at the screen intently.  
  
"You're not serious." Was the first thing he said once he snapped out of it. "Please tell me you're joking."  
  
"Joking? Fuck you McClain! You're questioning my love? Your date is a guy who picks his nose when nobody's looking, not to mention his habit of drinking milk straight from the bottle. Those are _true_  flaws, and something my date would never do. They're not gross like that."  
  
"Pidge!" This got Keith to sit up, "I don't do any of that. You're full of shit."  
  
"Liar! Now you're trying to cover your tracks? I _saw_  you do those things. You're exposed Kogane."  
  
"Babe... Seriously?" Lance turned to his date, a disappointed look on his face.  
  
"I don't do that! Besides! I don't know anyone who doesn't pick their nose."  
  
"So you admit to doing those things! Aha! Caught in your own lie, aren't you?" Pidge jumped on the opportunity, exposing Keith right then and there.  
  
"That's still better than dating a robot." Lance decided to defend his date, "Even if Keith does those things, he's still a unique human, unlike your AI which is replaceable." Although he did turn to Keith for a minute, "We'll work on fixing those things babe."  
  
This made Pidge gasp with vigour, "How could you!? Replaceable? Every single AI is special and unique! I'm not even gonna try and explain it to a dumb idiot like you!"  
  
"Hah!" Lance couldn't believe this. "Hunk! Do you see this? Tell me you think this isn't normal."  
  
"Well..." The Beta hesitated, trying to figure out what he could say in this tough situation. "I support all kinds of love. And Pidge's love is... special, but I support it."  
  
"Damn liar! It's abnormal and you know it!"  
  
"Oh shut it McClain. You're just jealous because my date and I are much more romantic than Keith and you could ever be. Compared to you dorks, we're the king and queen of romance." Pidge leaned against her seat, fully content.  
  
"Yeah? Then I'll prove you wrong Pidgeon. You could _never_  be more romantic than Keith and I. Right babe?" Lance turned to his date.  
  
"I agree. Since you betrayed me, I'll betray you as well Pidge." Revenge will be sweet.  
  
"Fine." The Alpha girl didn't mind one bit, "We'll see who'll swoon their date in the end."

"You're on Pidge!" Lance pointed dramatically, his free arm coming to wrap around his date.  
  
"Wait." Shay finally decided to enter the conversation. "Isn't that cheating though? Wouldn't the AI be programed to respond the way you wanted it to?"  
  
"HA!" Lance jumped on that. "She has a point! You lose by disqualification!"  
  
"I'll have you know that AI is way more advanced than that!" Pidge argues, pounding the table. "They don't just respond the way I want them to! They have their own personalities! Their own soul! You have to put in effort to woo them!"  
  
"Pidge." Keith rubs his forehead tiredly. "They have green hair. Your date is an anime character. You're being _Matt_  right now."  
  
Pidge looked so offended she couldn't even speak. She just sat there, gasping at him, angrily trying to find the words for how offended she was. She sat her elbow on the table and pointed at him, but hadn't quite articulated her words yet.  
  
"Good job babe." Lance leaned in and whispered into his ear, squeezing his shoulders lightly as he breathed against the shell of Keith's ear. The pale Omega grinned, deciding it was safe to lean in a bit, grabbing his sweet tea and taking tentative sips from it as he leaned in to Lance's hold.  
  
This was good, this was fine, this was Lance's safe area so he could lean into the hold all he wanted.  
  
"I'm not taking that from a nose picker." Pidge finally growls.  
  
"I told you, I don't pick my nose." Keith bites back. "That's gross."  
  
"But you _do_ drink milk straight out of the carton." Pidge lays into him, and Keith doesn't even bother to deny that one because it was true.  
  
"You can go on all you want Pidge." Keith says, taking another drink of his sweet tea. "But my date hasn't been ignoring me. I think Lance already has a head start over you; I'm feeling pretty good right now."  
  
"Guys, seriously." Hunk sighs, placing down his glass. "This is a date, not a competition."  
  
Keith ignores Hunk in favor of cuddling up under Lance's arm slightly against his side. Lance was really relaxed right now, and that was good because it meant that the tanned Omega was up for draping himself over Keith like a warm blanket. The ravenette wasn't brave enough to lean against the tanned chest, not right now, but maybe later if the night went right he would get a chance to fall asleep with his head resting against that chest.  
  
The pale Omega tries to hide a smile as he takes another sip of his tea.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Here are you orders." The waitress appeared beside them, out of breath as she held plates in both her hands, "Arancini?"  
  
"Here." Keith raised his hand up, the waitress settling the plate before him.  
  
"Chicken Florentine Pasta?"  
  
"Right here." Lance helped her out, taking the plate carefully out of her hands. She went ahead to distribute the rest of the food, Lance's eyes immediately landing on Hunk's plate, "That looks good. What is it?"  
  
"Ossobuco alla Milanese. It's a veal shank with flavoured rice." The Beta looked at it delightfully, mouth watering.  
  
"I'd love to try." Shay leaned closer, taking a sniff of the smell. It was at times like these that she wished she had an Omega's nose. She did pick up on the sweet fragrance but it wasn't as prevalent as those of Alpha or Omega.  
  
"Of course, I'll cut you a piece." Hunk smiled, taking his fork and knife before cutting into the meat. Taking the cue, Lance looked down at Keith's plate and the food that was on it.  
  
"Can I try your Arancini babe? They look good." He asked, Keith nodding before cutting a piece for Lance. As soon as he cut into the said food, steam began emitting from the inside, showing just how hot it was. Keith blew on it to cool it down a bit before raising it up to Lance's mouth. The tanned Omega moaned in satisfaction, enjoying the blissful taste. Was it just because of the taste or did Keith feeding him have anything to do with it? Probably both.  
  
"Want to try some of my pasta?"  
  
"I'd love to." Keith's violet eyes looked down at the delicious plate of pasta, pieces of chicken decorating it along with a sauce he couldn't quite recognise. He watched as Lance twirled the pasta around his fork, making sure to get a piece of the chicken as well before blowing on it to cool it down. As soon as he deemed it safe enough to consume, he raised it up to Keith's lips, the fellow Omega eating it happily.  
  
"It's really good. Give me some more." Keith leaned closer, waiting as Lance twirled more of the spaghetti around his fork. The brunette took this chance to look at Pidge, a grin forming on his face.  
  
"I don't think you'll be able to feed your date Pidgeon. What a shame." He said as he raised his fork up to Keith's lips, the pale Omega eating it contently. "Can I have more of your food babe?"  
  
"Of course. You don't have to ask, just take it." He cut a piece before blowing on it, Lance munching contently on the said food.  
  
"Same applies here. Just take anything you want amore. What's mine is yours as well." Lance pushed his plate closer towards the other, content on sharing.  
  
"Ugh... So gross. My date and I are above all of you jerks." Pidge grumbled, eating a handful of her food contently. Then she cut some of her Milanese, raising it up to her laptop screen. She turned it so that the two dorks could see the AI, bringing the piece of meat closer until the meat appeared on the screen, as if the AI took it even though Pidge still held the piece of meat on her fork. She grinned before eating it, sending a smug look towards both Lance and Keith.  
  
The tanned Omega was left speechless, eyes wide as he turned to Keith, pointing towards the Alpha girl. He couldn't find it in himself to ask, too shocked to do any of that. Instead he just pointed towards Pidge, in his own weird way asking Keith to explain what he had just seen.  
  
"Ignore her Lance. She's clearly trying to sabotage our date." Keith grumbled, thankfully immune to Pidge's antics due to living with her. However, he couldn't deny that even he was surprised to some extent. This was new even to him.  
  
"You're the ones trying to sabotage _my_  date. Mind your own business and leave me and my date alone." Pidge said triumphantly, raising another fork towards the screen as the AI took it, the peace of meat appearing on the screen as if the AI was eating it. Pidge grinned, eating the said piece of the meat.  
  
Lance slumped down, holding a hand up to his forehead. "I think I've seen it all now. Wow... WOW!"  
  
"I said shut it! AI and I are trying to indulge ourselves in the romantic atmosphere." Pidge  continued feeding the laptop while Lance decided that enough was enough. He turned, his attention fully on Keith now.  
  
"I won't let anyone sabotage our date, even the little gremlin." He straightened up, twirling the pasta around his fork before raising it up to Keith's lips to eat. The pale Omega hummed in satisfaction, eyes closed as he focused on the incredible taste of the sauce.  
  
He opened his eyes when he felt a finger next to his lips, Lance brushing away some of the sauce that was there with a napkin. "Careful amore. You'll get the sauce all over yourself."

Keith hummed a bit, trying to hide a flush of embarrassment as he pulled back just the smallest bit. Lance didn't seem to mind though, just moving to spin the fork into his pasta and raising it to the pale Omega's lips again, urging him to take another bite. The ravenette did, opening his mouth and letting his date feed him once again, content with the flavor and the progress being made.  
  
Yes, this date was definitely a good idea.  
  
Lance must have decided he liked this a lot better than arguing with Pidge, because he ignored her continued groans and stabbed his food again. But this time he turned on Keith opening his mouth expectantly. Keith blinked a bit, before realizing that Lance wanted to feed each other for the rest of the date. Face flushing a bit, the pale Omega stabbed at the pasta as well, figuring that the tanned Omega should at least try out his own food, before moving the food to those waiting lips.  
  
It was a slower process than he would've guessed, with Lance chewing the food _very_  slowly and taking his sweet time before sliding his mouth of the fork. He took very deliberate bites before moving his own fork back to Keith's mouth, pasta still wrapped around it.  
  
The whole thing wasn't _quite_  Lady and the Tramp, but it was pretty damn close in Keith's humble opinion.  
  
Pale cheeks turned an awful shade of red as he took another bite, humming in content. He decided that he liked the attention as long as it was from Lance, and only Lance,  it was embarrassing when Sven tried this, but it must just be _different_  when you're dating someone and deliberately trying to ignore at least two other members of your triple date.  
  
Even if one of them was a fucking dating sim created for the sole purpose of freaking out your date.  
  
Keith reached over and took a drink of his sweet tea, washing down the flavors of the food. Lance must have been feeling extra affectionate tonight though, and pulled the paler Omega closer to his side, face falling into the ravenette's neck and nuzzling a bit.  
  
Keith smiled, "You're being extra cozy tonight."  
  
"I can't help it." Lance complained, hugging around Keith's waist, face setting on his shoulder from behind, "You're too gorgeous right now."  
  
It was sweet of Lance to say, especially since the cast on his broken arm kinda distracted a bit from any gorgeousness that Keith might have had. The ravenette took the compliment though, smiling with flushed cheeks as he put his tea down and leaned back into Lance's hold, taking in as much contact as he could stand, "Thank you. You look handsome tonight too."

A slight blush appeared on the tanned Omega's cheeks, hiding his face in Keith's hair. Okay, the mullet may be a monstrosity but it was incredibly soft, which gave it bonus points. Soft and somehow turning incredibly sexy when wet- Okay! He was getting off track here! The mullet is evil and it has a life on it's own, Lance was sure of it.  
  
"Babe, hug me." Lance requested while Keith raised a brow of concern. The brunette blinked, looking down at his date, "What?"  
  
"Is that okay?" Keith hesitated, "The hug?"  
  
Lance raised a brow, leaning close, "Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Noticing just how hesitant Keith was, Lance tried to wrap his head around it. It finally clicked, and all of a sudden, he realised what it was, "Hugs are safe, and so are innocent touches. You don't have to worry about that. Didn't you see me hug Plaxum just now?"  
  
Keith lowered his gaze in thought, "Yeah."  
  
"Wait, wait! Babe, did you avoid touching me because of my trigger?" It was then that Lance facepalmed, realising his mistake, "So that's why you're so nervous when it comes to cuddling! Damn, all of the cuddling opportunity lost because of a misunderstanding."  
  
"What do you mean?" Keith asked confusingly.  
  
"It's intimate touch that triggers me. Hugging, holding hands and all that stuff is fine." He explained, suddenly realising what a big idiot he was.

"Lance..." Keith started with a raised eyebrow. "Cuddling and hugging and such _are_  intimate touches."  
  
"No, babe, listen." Lance doesn't seem to know quite what to do with his hands here, and settles on letting them drop somewhat tightly around Keith's waist as he tries to basically absorb the pale Omega into his body, "I meant...like...specifically sexual touches. Not like...soft and nonsexual intimate."  
  
Keith froze, blinking a moment in bewilderment, before rounding on his date with a scandalized, "Lance!"  
  
Lance just buried himself further into Keith's neck, his voice muffled as he responded. "Oh my God, I feel so dumb."  
  
" _You_  feel dumb?" Keith's voice is a bit higher than normal, full of both shock and embarrassment at the misunderstanding, and he had legitimately thought that he hadn't worked up to the level where it was okay form him to just casually hug Lance either. He buries his face in his hands, face flushed in embarrassment, all that time and effort agonizing over so much as hugging Lance...  
  
"You two are a special kind of stupid." Pidge interrupts fondly, taking a bite of her meal as she watches the two like they're the best soap opera in town and she's a bored housewife.  
  
"Wait." Hunk cuts in, his own face twisting into something between worry and a barely contained laugh as he, too, realizes what's going on. "Have you two seriously not...I thought...and no _wonder_  you're still unofficial."  
  
"Oh my Gods." Keith mutters as he keeps his face firmly buried in his hands. "I was _so fucking confused_  too. Like, every time you hugged me I was so confused about what was okay and how long I could hug you."  
  
"How did we _miss_  this?" Lance complained, still buried into the back of Keith's neck.  
  
"I just waited for you to initiate everything." Keith admitted. "And how far I took everything was based on how far you seemed to be going."

"What!?" The brunette pulled out of Keith's hair, trying to understand what was going on here. "But you- Then- How!? I thought _you_  felt uncomfortable! And that's why you didn't want to touch me! I thought you got bored of me and that we weren't working out."

"What!?" Keith couldn't help but look up, face blushing tomato red, "Why would you think we're not working out? I was being mindful of your trigger!"  
  
"Oh my God!" Lance leaned his head against the table, bearing a blush of his own, "I legit thought we were going to break up. Do you realise how much time I spend pondering over this? How many tears I shed in thought of us not working out? And I made the effort too! I tried to initiate but you wouldn't return the hugs! You didn't even pet my hair! _Hair_  Keith!"  
  
"I was being considerate." If Keith could disappear in thin air right now then he definitely would, "I can't believe this."

" _Pfft_! You guys are morons! Utter dorks! Oh my God!" Pidge bursted out laughing, holding onto her stomach as tears of joy began falling down her cheeks.  
  
"That is... unexpected." Shay commented, covering her mouth to hide her smile. Hunk meanwhile failed, laughing alongside Pidge while some of the neighbouring tables turned to stare at them.  
  
"But you were being mindful of my trigger." Lance smiled despite the embarrassment, parting his fingers to glance at Keith, "Awww~ Babe."

"Shut up." Keith grumbled, sliding down into his seat as much as he could, "I've never faced such embarrassment in my entire life."  
  
"Well, it's not my fault."  
  
"Then whose it is? You should have specified this when you told me about the trigger in the first place." It was frightening to think that this misunderstanding almost broke their entire unofficial relationship. No wonder they were at a standstill! Keith was _still_  trying to get his head around all of this.  
  
"Sorry?" Lance apologised, smiling softly as he moved his hands away from his face, poking Keith to the side. "Does that mean you get to touch me more now?"  
  
"Oh God _yes_." Keith basically threw himself at his date, finally, _finally_  getting to bury his face into the crook of his date's neck without feeling overwhelming guilt at the thought of touching the Omega too much. He brought his free hand up, running the fingers through Lance's short hair, marveling at last at the feel of the brunette locks through his fingers.  
  
Keith pressed himself as close as he could without smothering Lance, pressing his body against Lance's chest. He'd go ahead and admit he developed a bit of an obsession with the other Omega's chest over the last month, seeing it as the forbidden fruit he wasn't _quite_  allowed near yet, and even now he didn't _dare_  think of running his hands over the expanse of skin, but the thought that he was _so_ _much closer_  to getting there felt _good_.  
  
Lance's own hands came to wrap around the small of Keith's back, pulling the smaller Omega flat against him, or at least as flat as the could manage in the booth. "Oh my _God_ , so many missed opportunities. We could've done this _weeks_  ago."  
  
"I wish I brought my camera." Pidge, the gremlin, ate up the situation like candy. "I wish I could document this moment for future generations so that they could _see_  how low the bar of stupid gets."  
  
"It wasn't that stupid." Shay comes to their defense, though she isn't quite able to hide the smile on her own face. "It was an easy misunderstanding to fall into."  
  
"Well." Hunk places his hands down carefully, trying to turn the tide of the conversation now that they'd settled how embarassed the two Omega were over the situation. "If there were ever a good reason to order a dessert after a meal then this would be it."  
  
"I think some gelato would do them some good." Shay nods, backing up her boyfriend.  
  
"We're going to need more than just gelato for this mess." Pidge smirks. "I'm talking tiramisu and lava cake as well. These two might need to eat their feelings now."  
  
"I already am." Lance snaps at Pidge before burying his face into Keith's neck, whispering in the pale Omega's ear as he settles, "We're going to cuddle _so hard_  when we get home. Oh my God."

"You're a moron." Keith playfully tugs on some of Lance's hair, "And I hate you for this. You'll have to make it up to me now."  
  
"Me? _You_  have some making up to do. It's you who held back all this time." Lance teased but did lean further into Keith's touch, closing his eyes contently while letting out a quiet purr, "I love it when you touch my hair. I'll have you run your hands though it all night long."  
  
"All night?"  
  
"Yep! We're cuddling." Lance tapped Keith's nose with his index finger, opening his eyes to look into those violet orbs. "You know how much I love cuddles."  
  
"Of course. How could I forget?" The irony was intended.  
  
"Good." Lance caught movement out of the corner of his eye, smiling as soon as he saw someone wave at him from a distance. The person gave him a thumbs up and Lance returned it with equal enthusiasm.  
  
His surprise was slowly coming to fruition.  
  
"What's up?" Keith asked, looking into the distance at the person who now disappeared among the crowd. He spotted Plaxum who joined them as well, disappearing somewhere behind the small stage that was to the right of the restaurant.  
  
"Nothing. Just saying hi." Lance played innocent, taking a sip of his drink before a band emerged from behind the stage, preparing their instruments to play for tonight.  
  
"There's live music?" Shay asked excitedly, looking over at the musicians on stage.  
  
"It's a fancy Italian Restaurant Shay. Of course there's music." Lance answered her, still leaning against his date. His blue eyes drifted towards Keith's face curiously, "What's your favourite music amore? Anything you like?"

"Keith loves Led Zeppelin." Pidge smirks, cutting in on their moment again. "He looovvvvveeeeesss it."  
  
"Back off Pidge." Keith blinks his eyes open, but not willing to turn his attention on Pidge just yet. "I like other music too you know. Indie music, folk songs, reggae, upbeat feel good music, all sorts of stuff."  
  
"Guys, guys!" Pidge turns on Hunk and Lance, grinning. "I don't know if Keith told you this, but he used to _love_  cheesy love songs. I used to catch him listening to Jasmine Thompson. And he cried when we were playing 'The Witcher 3' and one of the characters started singing 'The Wolven Storm'."  
  
"Pidge!" Keith hisses, pulling away from Lance, face flushed with fresh embarrassment. "No I _didn't_!"  
  
"Yes you _did_." Pidge argues back. "You thought the love story between Yennefer and Geralt was _so sweet_ ; remember? And I just _know_  you were imagining someone singing about _you_  when the part about raven locks and violet eyes came up."  
  
"She's lying." Keith turns on his date desperately. "I didn't cry, and I wasn't imagining someone singing about me. She's making that up. I just thought it was sweet. I mostly listen to Lisa Germano and Owl City, or Panic! At the Disco, or The Civil Wars! I don't intentionally go after love songs."  
  
"He _does_." Pidge is set on exposing the Omega. "You _love_  quiet love songs. And he _did_  cry during 'A Wolven Storm'. Trust me, if someone serenades him with that song he's putty in their hands."  
  
"I am _not_." Keith shakes his head, denying the Alphas words.  
  
"Are _too_. Don't pretend you haven't listened to Jasmine Thompson's acoustic of 'Adore' a hundred times!" Pidge is basically rubbing her hands together like an evil imp now. "And he used to do dancing right? His favorite things to dance to were always love ballads. Especially tragic ones like Madame Butterfly."  
  
"Her husband _left her_  Pidge! After she _lost her child_." Keith give an exasperated wave of his working hand. "It was a good, emotional, song that was good for expressive dancing."  
  
"See!" Pidge cries, waving a hand at him. "Exposed."

"I like love songs as well." Hunk smiled, "I listened to Madame Butterfly before while working at the workshop."  
  
"You did?" Keith asked with a blush on his face.

"Yep! It's a good opera." The Beta assured while Keith turned to Lance, spotting his date typing something into his phone that he'd taken out. He seemed focused on his typing, incredibly fast as his fingers moved up and down the keyboard on his phone screen.  
  
"Love songs make the heart beat faster, or slower depending on the mood." Lance teased, finishing his typing before putting his phone away. He looked up at Keith with a grin, leaning against the backrest contently, "I like them too."  
  
Keith leaned his head against the table, cursing Pidge with every fibre of his being. "Fuck you Pidge. First I'm a nose picker and now this? Give me a break."  
  
"What? Your date asked about your musical taste so I supplied. You were going to lie about it, weren't you? It's a good thing I'm here to save you from yourself." The Alpha girl folded her arms while the band began playing a tune, Lance listening carefully as his blue eyes drifted toward the dance floor.  
  
Nobody was there.  
  
At least for now.  
  
"How about we do something else before desert? You up for it mullet?" Lance excitedly straightened up, waiting for Keith's answer.  
  
"Depends on what it is." Keith shrugged but was compliant on listening.  
  
"Trust me. I'll be sure to blow your mind away." The tanned Omega teased, pocking Hunk's side until the Beta stood up to let him and Keith get out of the booth, heading straight towards the dance floor. Nobody was dancing but Lance was determined to change that.  
  
"Hello there ladies! Would you grace the men with your alluring dance? Or perhaps other person of interest?" Lance stopped by a table that had five women sitting beside it, all of them looking up at him confusingly before the tanned Omega winked.  
  
Lance turned, finding Plaxum in the crowd who gave a thumbs up, encouraging others to dance as well.  
  
"Care to show us your moves gentlemen?" Lance stopped at another table, pulling Keith along as he stopped at each and every table. "But don't get your hopes up. See my date right here? He'll mop the floor with all of you." He claimed smugly, most of the people at the table accepting the challenge.  
  
"Get up everyone! Those that are eating have an excuse but those that aren't don't. We're dancing and partying the night away! All drinks are on Altea Corp tonight! Drink to your heart's content!" Lance happily announced, and _that_  made a loud cheer erupt from the rest of the restaurant's occupants.  
  
Finally getting people out of their seats, Lance led Keith to the dance floor. He stopped in front of the stage, taking Keith's hand, "Help me out here babe. I know how to dance but I'm not an expert."

"Lance, don't lie. You've outright admitted to me before that you only barely know how to tango." Keith shifts nervously, eyes flickering between the other occupants of the dance floor. Everyone else had gotten a partner and started dancing by now, leaving the two of them the only ones not moving at this point. Violet eyes flickered back over to blue, suddenly very aware of his broken arm, and only becoming more and more aware of the people who'd started turning their gazes to the dance floor. "Are you _sure_  about this?"  
  
"Babe, relax." Lance leaned in close, taking Keith's free hand and leaning his forehead against the pale Omega's own. "Don't worry about it; it'll be fun. Everyone either works for Altea Corp or for you...except Blaytz...but he won't say anything! And if you're worried about me being embarrassed than don't be, everyone here has seen my bad dancing, trust me there's nothing left for them to laugh at. Besides, you can't let the other guys show you up!"  
  
"I don't know Lance..." Keith replied uncertainty.  
  
"Don't worry babe." Lance relaxed his shoulders. "Everything will be okay, and it'll be fun. Come one, I know you love dancing, and you haven't in a long time. I just...I wanna be part of that with you too, like when you listen to me sing..."  
  
Ah hell. Keith couldn't resist Lance when he looked at him with those big, hopeful, eyes. Fuck, who could say no to that face?  
  
"Alright." Keith breathed, using the hand Lance was holding to pull the tanned Omega into the right position for the song. It wasn't exactly a slow song, sounding more upbeat and folksy, so they'd have to do something fast paced to keep up. It'd be a little difficult with a broken arm, but if Keith was gonna dance than he was gonna dance _right_ , even if that meant teaching Lance on the fly. "Copy what I do and try to keep your hips to the beat. I'll lead as best I can with a broken arm, but it's not exactly going to be right."  
  
"Don't worry gorgeous!" Lance perked up considerably. "I know you can do it!"

Keith nodded, "Can I have this dance?" He asked, extending his uninjured hand towards the tanned Omega. Lance accepted it without hesitation, holding onto Keith as the two began dancing. They started out slowly, Lance trying to copy Keith's movements as they moved.

"It's not as hard as I thought." The brunette tried to be optimistic, even though he did terribly. He knew a bit of Latin American dancing but not whatever they were doing right now.  
  
Keith tried not to laugh, borderline holding himself back and trying to make his steps easy for Lance to see. "Not bad for a beginner."  
  
Lance rolled his eyes, "You're just trying to make me feel better."  
  
"Hmmm..." The pale Omega hummed, eyes roaming over the people who were dancing around them. Then he felt a hand on his cheek, turning his head to face Lance.

"Don't look at anyone else Amore. I'll get jealous." He teased but meant what he said, leaning closer to his dance partner.

Keith, the asshole, laughed before leaning into the touch.  "I don't think you have to worry about that."  
  
Lance knew better though. Clearly, they were the prettiest people in the room, and everyone was out to steal his partner. Well, they weren't getting him! Lance had put in time and effort into this and he wasn't about to let other people come in and steal his partner just like that!  
  
The tanned Omega kept his rhythm to the music as best he could. Between his _not_  broken body and Keith's skill they were able to stumble into something that was actually sort of decent. He grinned as they finally caught the beat, only for the song to end. Keith, the bastard, bit his lip, very clearly trying to hold back a laugh after his face fell. Well, Lancey Lance wasn't one to give up so easily! He was here to sweep this princess of his feet and he was going to do it.  
  
The next song started and Keith lead them into something vaguely similar to the last dance. Determined, Lance hyper focused on the movements of the pale body beneath him, doing his level best to keep up. He caught a dependable rhythm much faster this time, one that was _clearly_  good because it had Keith smiling a whole lot and leaning in to land on his shoulder, which Lance was totally counting as a _win_.  
  
So maybe the dancing wasn't perfect and they stumbled quite a bit, but _Keith_  was clearly having fun and, honestly, Lance could totally get behind this. Maybe he was embarrassing himself in front of a bunch of really good dancers, but _damn_  if it didn't feel good to be where he was right now. With a happy Keith pressed up to him and their bodies moving together to the beat of the song, and they're so close right now they're basically cuddling on the dancefloor.  
  
He wonders what it would feel like to slow dance with Keith? If it felt even half this amazing then he could see why everyone wanted a good slow dance.  
  
Then Keith had to turn his face upwards and stare at him with those violet eyes, and that flushed face, and that happy grin. And Lance was pretty sure he was going to _die_  right there and then. Because candle light in Keith's eyes looked just as good as starlight, and suddenly Lance was lost staring into new kinds of galaxies all over again.  
  
"You're right." Keith was speaking words now, and it took Lance an embarrassingly long time to realize he was saying something. "This is fun."  
  
Then Keith was starting to move them a little faster, and Lance couldn't really hyperfocus like before, so he let the pale Omega drag him around the dancefloor like he was dancing with a stuffed rabbit or something.  
  
For Keith, though, he was just as lost in the moment as Lance; letting himself fall into a rhythm that felt natural for him as he just let the feeling of _warmth_  rush over him. And his partner seemed willing to indulge him, so he stepped a little faster, letting his hips sway a little more. The song was coming to an end, but he could feel the next one  ready to play. There was a lull in the music, but then a vibrant new song sounded an the pale Omega let himself become lost in the beat again.  
  
It'd been a long time since he'd been able to do this.  
  
He sighs, letting his face fall against Lance as they moved. Normally he wouldn't be caught dead out in this crowd, with their too close bodies, and their too loud noises. But it was easy to forget the rest of the crowd now, or that there had ever been any other dancers at all. He didn't care about them right now, not when he felt like this.

The both of them danced to the melodies around them, eyes closed as they moved with the flow of the music. Lance began humming the tune while Keith moved them both as best as he could with his injured arm, becoming one with the music. And even as the song changed, they were quick to adjust to the new rhythm that was there, moving fluently along with the music.  
  
Keith didn't even recognise the change of tune as his body moved by itself, and only once the song almost reached its peak did he realise that he knew the song. His eyes widened, listening to one of the songs Pidge told everyone he liked. But why was it being played? It wasn't a common song for it to be performed randomly like this in an Italian Restaurant.  
  
"Keith." Lance whispered close into his ear, "Don't think much about it. Just let the music take over." The brunette winked, gently prompting Keith to continue dancing.  
  
The melody was there, silently playing just as Keith remembered it. The sound of it made him smile, along with the beautiful view of Lance in front of him, dancing happily while looking down at him with passionate eyes. They held something mysterious within them, something Keith couldn't pinpoint. But then he remembered Lance's words 'just let the music take over', and he did. He followed the melody, letting it take ahold of his body.  
  
He felt his body move with the flow, mind in peace as he danced. He didn't know when it happened, but at some point he must have let go of Lance because now he was dancing on his own, moving as he knew how to. He danced, not registering the clapping that matched the rhythm of the music.  
  
Lance smiled fondly, watching as Keith danced on his own, everyone's attention now on him. The crowd clapped, watching happily and in awe as the pale Omega moved. They formed a sort of a circle around Keith, continuing to clap as Keith became the centre of everyone's attention.

Keith didn't notice the crowd, too lost in the moment. Spinning on his heel, free hand raised in the air as he moved to arch his back and spin on one toe. He hadn't felt this way in a long, long, time. It felt _good_  to be here, with music and swaying hips and feet that barely touched the floor.  
  
The music was all there was anymore, him and the song.  
  
Keith's feet firmly landed on the floor as he stepped into place, stomach rolling and hips lifting with the beat, moving to a dance that felt as natural to him as breathing. And maybe he'd be better if he were wearing a costume, or had his stomach exposed, but this was more than good enough for him. He didn't need a hip scarf or jingling bells right now. He just needed the sounds of flutes and violins to fuel his desire for the dance.  
  
A beat, a hip lift, head perfectly balanced as he kept pace.  
  
His chest felt so light right now.  
  
He balanced on his toes again, arm raised again, moving to spinning, spinning, spinning...  
  
The music is dying now, and he takes one last, dramatic, step and throws his head back in natural showmanship, ready to finish this dance and move to another.

What he didn't expect was clapping and cheers all around, finally snapping his head back up to notice eyes on him, the crowd happily cheering him on after his performance. Keith's eyes were wide, out of breath as he looked around himself. People were smiling, clapping while some whistled in approval. Everyone... Everything... Keith didn't know what to do, freezing in place.

He felt the weight of the world on his shoulders, feeling uncomfortable now that he was the object of interest in everyone's eyes. He spotted Pidge, Hunk and Shay who now stood up from their seats, clapping cheerfully while smiling as well. Pidge did have a tint of concern on her face, observing and waiting for any kind of indication should Keith need her help.

And he did need it. He felt his body freeze up, unable to do anything but stand in place. He was about to call out to her in a desperate plea for help before a warm hand found its way onto his shoulder, then pulling him closer into an embrace.  
  
"You were amazing Keith. You stole the show." Lance buried his face into the crook of Keith's neck, smiling widely as everyone continued to clap. He moved away, hands on Keith's shoulders as blue eyes met violet ones, "Remember? Don't look at anyone else. Focus only on me. The show isn't over just yet." He gently pulled on Keith's hand as he led them both up the stage, standing next to the band who eyed Lance with smiles, the tanned Omega giving them a thumbs up.  
  
Then he turned to Keith, holding onto his hand, "I'm a terrible dancer, I'll admit it. But you more than make up for it. Let's combine our talents to make something beautiful." He leaned in, kissing Keith's forehead gently as the music began to play.  
  
The pale Omega's eyes widened, out of breath now that another song began to play. The Wolven Storm, the song he cried to when he heard it for the first time. He didn't know what to say, stunned as he stood in place. His violet orbs were completely on Lance now, forgetting about the crowd and everyone else who might have been in the room. At this moment, only he and Lance were present, putting his mind into calmness he didn't even know he could be in at a time like this.  
  
Lance smiled gently, taking a microphone before walking up to his date. He took Keith's hand while the music played, placing another chaste kiss on his cheek as the melody danced around them. The candles burned with passion at the tables, the dim atmosphere of the restaurant making this moment much more magical than it could have been.  
  
_These scars have long yearned for your tender caress_

Lance sang, his voice soft as he pointed at his chest.

 _To bind our fortunes, damn what the stars own_  
_Rend my heart open, then your love profess_  
_A winding, weaving fate to which we both atone_

As Lance sang, he raised his hand high up as if reaching for the stars. Then he lowered it down, resting his hand on top of his chest before moving it to take Keith's own hand.

 _You flee my dream come the morning_  
_Your scent-_

Lance paused for a second, his smile gaining a tint of mischievousness as he continued.

 _Your scent - fiery hot, allspice sweet_  
_To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy_  
_Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep_

He moved his hand up to Keith's hair, touching the soft locks before touching his cheek, looking into the violet eyes. Lance's smile was there as he moved around the pale Omega, the air around him static as he elegantly walked, as light as a feather yet as smooth as the water.

He turned to Keith again, his blue eyes hypnotic in their passionate gaze. It prompted Keith to move, his body moving again along with the music.

They were the only ones there.  
  
It was just them.  
  
Entranced by the music as well as the magical aura around them. They were exactly like two pieces of the same puzzle, each making up for what the other was missing. They pulled the best out of each other, drawing out their talents but also enhancing them to their full capability.  
  
Lance's soft voice followed the tune, conveying the emotions he felt while Keith spoke through his body, moving it along with the emotions he felt and the desires he wished to express. They were one, two sides of the same coin.  
  
Keith threw his rational mind out the window, approaching Lance as he sang, blue meeting violet in a passionate trance, leaning close as Lance continued to sing with the microphone between them.

 _You flee my dreams come the morning_  
_Your scent - fiery hot, allspice sweet_  
_To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy_  
_Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep_

Lance moved his hand along Keith's black hair while Keith leaned into the touch, taking Lance's free hand before passionately kissing the knuckles. Their eyes met again, captured in the magical gaze that prevented them from looking away.

 _I know not if fate would have us live as one_  
_Or if by love's bind chance we've been bound_  
_The wish I whispered, when it all began_  
_Did it forge a love you might never have found?_

 _You flee my dreams come the morning_  
_Your scent - fiery hot, allspice sweet_  
_To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy_  
_Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep_

Lance's voice slowly disappeared among with the tunes of the instruments, the melody slowly ending as Keith danced to the last notes, his eyes closed as his body moved. Then as the music slowly came to an end, he stopped, hands around Lance's waist as their eyes met again in the same mysterious way they did during their entire performance.

And as the last note was played, there was silence. It was refreshing but had an aura of its own as well. Both Keith and Lance didn't even notice the crowd before they began to cheer, clapping happily while some shouted out a praise as well.

Keith flushed, half in embarrassment and half out of...of...pure joy or something, and buried his face in the crook of Lance's neck. He would admit it, he was weak, and more than a bit overwhelmed by the serenade. He didn't know what to say, what to do, this was just so...so...  
  
Keith sniffed a bit, but he was _not_  crying. He was _emotional_  maybe, but he _wasn't_  crying.  
  
"Look at me babe." Lance moved, using his hand to guide Keith's face upwards, his fingers trailing along the pale jawline as blue and contact covered violet eyes met. Lance thumb brushed over pinkish lips, staring intently at the smaller Omega, "Don't look at them, look at me."  
  
And Keith did, he looked directly at Lance and no one but Lance, still overwhelmed by the emotions he felt. Forgetting about the crowd, and their friends, and the guards somewhere out there. It was only him and Lance now. He sniffed a bit, trying to swallow down the emotions, but it was useless. He _loved_  that song, and he was _weak_  for a serenade, and he was weak for _Lance_. He didn't have anything to say for what Lance had just done, couldn't say anything, so he fell back to his instincts.  
  
He threw himself forward, his free arm wrapping around the back of Lance's neck, crashing their lips together.      
Lance caught him, stumbling a bit, but he must have been pleased by the reaction. It was messy, much messier than their other kisses, but he was determined.

And as their lips met, the crowd's cheer gained on strength, cheering louder as the two Omega kissed on stage. There were many more whistles this time, approving of the affectionate act. Even Pidge was smiling, unbeknown to Hunk and Shay who were both clapping cheerfully while looking up at the stage. The Alpha girl was proud, looking at the two fondly. However, she'd rather swallow a needle than admit it out in the open and in front of the two dorks.

Soft lips parted and as they did, Keith hid his face in the crook of Lance's neck. It made the tanned Omega chuckle, placing his hand on Keith's back. "Want some sweets?" He asked while Keith nodded in response. The action made Lance chuckle further, slowly gathering Keith in his arms to carry him bridal style. As soon as the pale Omega was in his hold, Lance grinned, "Told you I'd get a chance to hold you too. Now we're equal." He teased before turning to the crowd.

"Thank you everyone! Thank you so much!" Lance addressed the crowd who continued clapping. The tanned Omega bowed as much as he could with Keith in his arms, smiling widely, "Now give it up for Keith Kogane! The star of the show!" And as soon as Lance said it, the cheering intensified again, earning the reaction he wanted.  
  
"We hope you enjoy the rest of the night ladies and gentlemen! Remember, all drinks are on Altea Corp so drink to your heart's content! Cheers!"  
  
"Cheers!" The people who held glasses raised them up, the sound of glass bumping against glass could be heard everywhere as Lance made his way down the stage and towards their table. Pidge, Hunk and Shay were all moving to sit back down, anxiously waiting for the two Omega to return.  
  
Keith peeked at their table, eyes zeroing in on the desserts that were there.

Lance waited for Hunk and Shay to move when he reached the booth, setting the pale Omega down in his original spot between Pidge and himself as he scotted into the leather seating. Keith reached for the sweet gelato, finding comfort in the cool touch of the fancy glass the restaurant served it in. Pidge, bless her, ordered his favorite available flavor.  
  
Keith rested against Lance's side, spoon full of gelato still in his mouth, humming constantly as he relaxed against his date. The brunette hadn't lost his happy grin the entire time. He leaned on his elbows, taking a bite of his own gelato from his glass as he hummed merrily, still high on the moment.  
  
"That was _so sweet_." Shay sighed. "Congratulations on having the courage to do that! Your dancing was wonderful Keith!"  
  
"I can't believe what I just witnessed." Pidge whistled. And it really _was_  impressive as far as she was concerned, especially with how prickly Keith could get with crowds and people watching him. But _damn_  if Lance hadn't somehow pulled it off! If those two weren't the slowest moving idiots in history she was _absolutely certain_  Lance would be getting laid tonight for the stuff he pulled.  
  
Well played, Lance, well played.  
  
Pidge saw Hunk try to discreetly throw Lance a thumbs up, but she wasn't nearly as distracted as Keith was right now. "That was nice buddy."  
  
"Pretty sure I saw Matt recording somewhere in the background." She commented lightly, but continued to be ignored as Keith scooped up his gelato and leaned back against Lance.

"What? Really? Sweet." Lance raised his spoon up, eyes on Pidge, "Where is he?"  
  
"Right over there. See the big dork at the bar? Yep, that's him." The Alpha girl grumbled, embarrassed to be that idiot's blood relative, watching as he was desperately trying to flirt with a female Alpha. He tried to impress her by drinking his alcoholic beverage in one go. This attempt only made the target of his affection turn away in disappointment, leaving him alone at the bar.  
  
"He's useless." Pidge rolled her eyes, taking a bite out of her tiramisu.  
  
"But he has the recording. I'll have to ask him for it later." Lance happily ate a spoonful of his meal, humming contently before turning to Keith. "Babe? You all good over here?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Keith hummed contently, still in the bliss of the moment.  
  
"Good. Matt has the recording of our first duet. We should watch it later." Those words made Keith slowly drift away from his blissed state.  
  
"Hmm? What?"  
  
"Matt recorded us. We'll be able to watch it over and over again." Lance informed while Keith took a moment to process the information.

"Oh _God_." Keith breathed out as clearity returned to him. He buried his face in his hands, a small noise emitting from his throat. "He's going to show it to Shiro; isn't he?"  
  
"He probably already sent it." Pidge smirks, making Keith sink again. "And that means that Shiro saw you crying to 'The Wolven Storm' again."  
  
"I _didn't_  cry." Keith turned to face the Alpha girl. "I _didn't_  cry. There was _no_  crying. My eyes were completely dry."  
  
"Sure thing babe." Lance indulged the pale Omega, taking another bite of his gelato, smiling as he watched his date come back to reality. He reached out, tracing Keith's working hand. "You were completely dry eyed out there. I can tell everyone."

"None." Keith stated firmly.  
  
"Please." Pidge scoffed, leaning forward and pointing at them with her fork. "You were an emotional wreck out there. I seriously thought you were going to swoon. No, scratch that, you _did_  swoon. Then you threw yourself at Lance. He seriously was moments away from getting to second base on the dancefloor."  
  
"There was _no swooning_." Keith hissed. "None."  
  
"I'm just saying." Pidge shrugged, turning towards the brunette and winking. "Someone almost got lucky tonight."  
  
"What's _that_  supposed to mean?" Keith huffed, glaring at the girl.  
  
"Just that I fold." Pidge raised her hands in surrender. "I can't beat that. Lance wins as the one who most wooed his date tonight. You were so wooed you were near catatonic with blissful happiness. It was sickening and I simply can't beat that. You win Lance."

 "Oh yeah!" The brunette literally jumped out of his seat, hand raised high up in the air. "Yes! I win! I told you that I'm the biggest romantic of all!" A huge grin appeared across his face, lowering himself back down into his seat. "I know a thing or two about both ladies and gentlemen's hearts. However, when it comes to my one and only, I go the extra mile to show my love." He winked at Keith with a smile, still feeling the adrenaline of the night.  
  
"Congrats Lance. It's not often that Pidge admits defeat." Hunk congratulated but then he realised something, "Wait a minute, you admit defeat?" He asked the Alpha girl in surprise, "Really?"  
  
"I do." Pidge gave her honest opinion, folding her arms, "You saw them Hunk. Even you can't beat something like that. Sorry Shay but your date has failed you."  
  
"That's okay." The said Beta girl smiled softly, leaning into Hunk's arms, "I love Hunky Bear all the same."  
  
Hunk blushed, leaning into the touch as well, the two Beta now cuddling. Lance, meanwhile, bent over the table, hand reaching up to Pidge's forehead. "What're you doing?" The Alpha girl asked confusingly.

"Checking if you're okay. It's very unlike Pidge to admit defeat." He moved away, settling back into his seat while Pidge glared at him, "Who are you and what have you done with our Pidgeon?  
  
"Fuck you McClain. Continue being a dumb shit and I'll take everything back." The Alpha hissed.  
  
"There we go." Lance sighed in relief. "Don't worry everyone. No need to call the ambulance just yet, Pidgeon is back now."  
  
The said Alpha raised a brow, "So I can't compliment you? Is that it?"

"Oh no! You can! I was just taken by surprise." Lance waved his hands, contently taking another bite of his dessert, "And speaking of surprises, there's something I want to show you Keith. I didn't plan on doing this but since... something happened, I really want to show you now."

Keith blinked, turning to face his date, "Another surprise? You mean the dancing and singing weren't all?"  
  
"Nope." Lance popped the 'p', smiling gleefully as he reached for his date's hand. "You think I'll stop here after all that effort? My princess deserves only the best tonight."  
  
"Keep this up and I won't be able to keep up." Keith chuckled, turning his entire body to face the tanned Omega. "I'm already not going to be able to top this on our next date, and now you're giving me more? You're spoiling me too much."  
  
"Ha! A challenge I look forward to seeing the results of." Lance gave a toothy grin, delighted by the prospect of future dates planned by the ravenette. Obviously his hard work tonight was bearing fruit already, he _knew_  a night out of the house would be good for them, and now he had the promise of future uber-romantic dates to look forward too. "But that's not what we should focus on right now! Right now is all about you princess."  
  
"And Shay." Pidge cut in. "And AI, and me. I'm the one who wanted Italian."  
  
"Hush you." Lance sent a brief glare towards the girl, waving her off briefly before turning back to the pale Omega and taking his pale hand between both of his own. "Now...where were we?"  
  
"I'm a princess and deserve the best." Keith gave a low chuckle. "I'm not a princess, by the way, just thought everyone should know that."  
  
"You are." Pidge huffed. "Just accept your destiny Princess Keith, and accept that no matter what happens tonight you'll be married to me by sunrise."  
  
"I said hush." Lance waved her off again. He turned his attention back on Keith, renewed resolve burning through him, determined to get through this so he could surprise his date with one last romantic gesture.

He did wait until Keith was done with his dessert before showing him the next surprise. And once the pale Omega ate the last piece of his gelato, Lance took it as a cue to go. "Let's go babe. Time for the surprise." He reached out for Keith's hand as the rest watched.  
  
"Will we see it too? Is it another dance?" Hunk asked curiously, Lance shaking his head.  
  
"It's not a dance but..." Now that he saw everyone's faces, an idea came to mind, "Everyone is invited to come and see the surprise. Come on, get up."  
  
"What? Really?" Hunk raised a brow, Pidge closing her laptop before holding it gently in her hold.  
  
"You hear that AI? We're crushing Lance's second surprise." She said affectionately, putting her laptop back into it's bag.  
  
"You're not crushing anything Pidgeon. Just shut up and follow me." Lance led them all through the crowd, going up the stairs to the second floor where the restrooms were. However, instead of going to the restroom, they continued walking straight, making their way to another door that was at the end of the corridor. The whole place was dark, the lights switched off because the area wasn't in use this moment. It worried Hunk who walked behind them as they went.  
  
"Uhhh guys? Is it okay to be here?" He asked as Lance turned around to face them, standing beside the door.  
  
"Don't be a crybaby Hunk. Where is your sense of adventure?"  
  
"I don't have it." Was Hunk's simple reply.  
  
"So? What's the surprise." Pidge adjusted her glasses, suspicious now. They were standing in the middle of nowhere, in an unused area of the restaurant.  
  
"It's right here behind this door. Allura, the old man, and me used to come to this restaurant often. We'd always go and sit right her-" He pulled on the handle but frowned when the door didn't open. Nothing.  
  
"It's locked." Shay noted, watching as the brunette pulled on it with determination.  
  
"What the cheese? I don't remember them _ever_  locking it!"  
  
"It's normal for people to lock rooms like this. Idiot." Pidge grumbled but pushed them all aside so that she stood in front of the door, "Leave it to me." She took out a hidden hairpin she had in her hair, using it to unlock the door. The group watched her in awe, working her magic on the lock before the door suddenly /clicked/ open.  
  
"You just saved my surprise Pidge. Thank you!"  
  
"You welcome. This better be worth the trouble though."  
  
"It is. Trust me." Lance promised, opening the door and entering first. It was dark inside but once they reached the other end of the room, they found themselves faced with another door. "Alright. Ready?"  
  
"Hurry up and open it. This is creepy and I'm pretty sure there are spiders in here." Pidge grumbled, Hunk shivering in fear.  
  
"S-Spiders?" He hid behind Pidge, looking around warily.  
  
"Fine. Come on in." Lance opened the door and the first thing they felt was the wind that brushed over their faces. Pidge was the one to enter first, finding herself on the rooftop of the building. There were a couple of tables set up on the roof as well, along with lights that were hanging above the tables and chairs. The music from down below could be heard even from up here, the lights of the city shining around them, as well as the stars that were above their heads.  
  
"But wait, it gets even better." Lance moved to where he knew was the plug of the small lights that were hanging above them, praying to heavens that they still worked. He crossed his fingers before turning on the switch, the lights working in full power. They enhanced the beauty of the scenery, lights all around them now.  
  
Hunk and Shay were both watching the view in awe while Pidge leaned against the edge to get a better view of the city and buildings around them. Lance, meanwhile, approached his date, a bit nervous to see what Keith will think about it. "Remember when I took you to the hill?"  
  
"Yeah." Keith nodded as he continued to look around.  
  
"Well... This may not be the same but I thought that some fresh air would do us good." He took hold of Keith's hand, holding it gently while pointing up towards the stars and the lights around them, "Somehow I get the feeling that we're both connected to the stars. And what better way to end the date than this?"

Keith gave a small chuckle as he walked over to the rails of the roof and peered over, staring down at the Altea Corp employees below. They didn't see him though, too busy clinking glasses and laughing to themselves.  
  
The pale Omega turned his head upward, looking towards the stars instead. It was different here, not as many or as easy to see as the stars over the hill, but they were still stars.  
  
"Welp." Pidge plopped down on a nearby table, setting down her bag and propping her legs onto an adjacent chair. "This is nice and all, but is there a point to this little surprise? Or did you just want a change of scenery."  
  
"Hush up gremlin." Lance hissed. "I'm getting somewhere with all this."  
  
"Shutting up." Pidge promised with raised hands.  
  
Shay walked over and joined Keith by the rails, leaning against them as well and staring upwards at the stars. The amber pendant glittered in the lamp light, and a slight breeze made her look like a hero as it blew behind her. "It's nice up here."  
  
"Yeah." Keith nodded, relaxing his shoulders. He's feels so relaxed right now, and it's easy to feel good up here, with the noise of the crowd a distant thing and stars shining over them. There was an easy quiet up here, with only his friends present to see him, and the comfort of knowing that other people were close but well outside his personal bubble. "It's very nice."  
  
Keith kinda wished he still had his martini, this felt like a good place to casually drink. Shay, the lucky girl, had long ago finished her wine. She hummed, as she admired the stars, only for Hunk to walk up and hold his hand out for her, "Shay? Would _you_  like to slow dance with me now that we're alone?"  
  
The Beta girl perked up. "Ohh! Of course Hunky Bear!"  
  
The two moved away from the railing, Hunk's arm settled around Shay's waist, and the two started to move slowly against the distant sound of the music. Pidge hummed, from her spot at the table, her interest now turned towards the Beta couple as they worked their way into a easy slow dance, Shay relaxing enough to rest her head against Hunk's shoulder.  
  
Lance joined him at the railing, both his hands gripping the metal railing, leaning back and holding himself by his hands with his feet coming up to hook against the bottom part of the rail and helping hold him up.  
  
"You're going to fall flat on you ass." Keith warned, side-eyeing his date.  
  
Lance just grinned at him, "Aww, worried babe?"  
  
"If you smack your head and knock yourself out during our date I'm holding it over your head forever." Keith teased, moving to lean over Lance's thrown back face, his earrings dangling against his cheeks as he eyed the tanned Omega.  
  
Lance blinked up at him, wrinkling his nose. "Stop that."  
  
Keith raised a brow at that. "Stop what?"  
  
"That." Lance waved let go of the railing with one hand and waved towards Keith's face. "Being so dang pretty. Stop it, I'm a weak man."  
  
Keith bit his bottom lip at that, not sure whether to blush or laugh, so he settled on both. He focused on Lance's face now, reaching a hand up to try and hide his smile, "Only if you stop first."  
  
"I can't." Lance threw his head even further back, throwing his hand against his forehead. "I'm cursed with gorgeousness."  
  
"Yeah." Keith gave an easy chuckle. "And a crushed skull if you lean back any further."

"So romantic." Lance gave his own easy launch and pulled himself up. But instead getting back on his feet, Lance reached his free hand into Keith's hair and pulled him downward, causing them to meet halfway, and plucking a kiss to Keith's lips and rubbing his tongue over his lips. Keith, indulged him, deepening the kiss the slightest bit until Lance's hand slipped away and he pulled himself with a fond hugg, "What was that?"  
  
"A spider-man kiss." Lance grinned, pulling himself up.

"Oh?" Keith watched as Lance straightened himself, leaning against the railing now as he pushed his head back to look at the stars.  
  
"I always wanted to try it."  
  
"And now you did."

"I did." The brunette agreed with a smile. There has been something that's been on his mind ever since finding out that Keith held back because of his trigger. This revelation solved all of his problems and gave him the courage to go on further. If Keith wasn't touching him because he was mindful of his trigger, then it must be safe to assume that Keith _is_ interested. He said it himself, and that made Lance incredibly happy.

"There's something I want to ask you." Lance moved so that his blue eyes met Keith's own.  
  
The pale Omega looked away, observing the lights in the distance, "I also have something I need to ask _you_."  
  
Huh? Lance blinked, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah." Keith nodded, the both of them quiet for a second.  
  
"Okay, then can I go first?" Lance asked in consideration.  
  
"Actually, I think I should go first." It would be best to come out and ask before he gets sidetracked by whatever Lance was about to say.  
  
"Huh? But it's important."  
  
"And mine is as well."  
  
Oh boy…

"Fine." Lance groans, settling himself firmly back on his feet, turning to face Keith, voice completely serious now. "But I've got something, really, really important to ask after; okay?"  
  
"Okay." Keith nods, shrinking a bit as a new bout of nervousness hits him. He steels himself, swallowing the fear and straightening up. It was now or never, and he needed to do this. There would never be a better time than now.  
  
Keith sucks in a breath, stepping closer to Lance, turning his eyes to meet those blue, _blue_ , irises. He reached a hand up, stopping just before he could touch Lance, out of habit or nervousness he couldn't tell, but he wanted... _needed_  to touch Lance again for the next part.  
  
"Lance? This isn't the question, but..." Keith's throat feels dry, and he swallows down his nervousness, eyes flicker over Lance's chest again. "Can...I touch you? I mean...can I really touch you right now?"  
  
Lance straightens up, blinking at Keith before nodding firmly, "Of course."  
  
The pale Omega sucks in a breath, still unsure, but steps up an closes the gap between them. Lance sinks in his own breath as a pale hand moves down Lance's chest, even with the shirt still covering it, but Keith doesn't stop. He moves closer as his fingers spread and rolls over the expanse of the other Omega's torso. Lance breathes, and his hands reach to grip Keith's hips  
  
"How are you?" Keith asks, his own body barely an inch away from pressing against Lance's, hand still reaching just where the neck starts.  
  
"Three." Lance breaths, and the breaths sound even and unpanicked enough, so Keith keeps going. He presses his chest against Lance's, running his fingers slightly over the scent glands as they move feather light over the expanse of the tanned neck, finally reaching behind Lance's head and bush through the short, brown, locks of hair. Keith presses his face against the neck, working lips down the same path, leaving a trail of light kisses against the trail.  
  
"Still good?" Keith asked, brushing his nose against one of the scent glands, taking in the salty-sweetness of Lance.  
  
"Hmmm." Lance hums, and Keith can feel the vibration of it against his lips. "Mmm, two."  
  
Good, that was good.  
  
Pink lips remeet tanned skin and work their was down now. The same trial, but now working down just past where the neck began, and to that one spot Lance really liked between the shoulder and the neck.  
  
"Hmmm, _cariño_." Lance breathed again, his hands moving over Keith's lower back, gripping there instead. "I really do have something important to ask you."  
  
"Me first." Keith breathes, moving his hand to rest against Lance's chest again. He can feel his own heart racing rapidly, bumping full with adreneline provided by the fear of what he's about to ask.  
  
The pale Omega pulls back again, still pressed against Lance, but now far enough away to study Lance's face.  
  
"Lance." Keith starts nervously, "This has _easily_  been the best date I've ever been on. I'd go as far as to argue that it's been one of the best nights of my _life_."  
  
"Cariño, please." Lance leans forward, trying to press his forehead against Keith's, but this was important so he pulls back.  
  
"Just...I don't know if you're ready..." Keith keeps his eyes locked with Lance's, voice gaining firmness as he spoke. "...but...I would like it if, maybe, we could, y'know, take a step up? Like...maybe...if you're ready, stop trying it out and...become _actual_  boyfriends?"

Lance paused for a second, trying to process the information as it slowly began settling in. Did Keith just ask if they could be official? To be boyfriends? He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face, along with a chuckle that escaped him. He loved the irony of it all.

"Oh God, _yes_. Yes Keith, I want us to be official." His smile was wide but it was the chuckle that confused Keith. He parted his lips to ask Lance about it but the tanned Omega was faster, gently capturing Keith's lips into a passionate kiss.  
  
The kiss was slower, but conveyed the passion they both felt. The slowness of it was satisfying because even thought they wanted to relish each other much more, they knew that they had the time to do it later as well. They'll kiss again and again because now they were _official_ , and Lance couldn't be anymore happier than he is right now.  
  
Pidge who was watching shrugged, conflicted between being happy for the two and facepalming due to their stupidity. Really? They're becoming 'official' just now? If you ask her, they've been official for quite some time now. But only now are they realising it themselves... Wow. What a dense couple. But then again, this could be a good thing. Maybe now they'll finally begin opening up and catch up to the stage of their relationship they're already in.  
  
Looking to the side at Hunk and Shay who were still dancing, the two dorks seemed more passionate than anything. Pidge sighed, giving up. Guess she'll be here to watch these two as they move along in this slow burn. In the end, she smiled, watching her best friend being happier than ever before.  
  
As the kiss was broken, Lance chuckled softly, leaning closer against Keith's neck. The pale Omega did the same before moving away so that he could see Lance's face clearly. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Sorry." The brunette's smile was wide, beaming under the moonlight of the moon. "I was about to ask you the same thing, but you beat me to it. Now I'm actually glad you did because you pulled it off so much better than I ever could."

Keith's brows furrowed, suddenly realising what was the important thing Lance wanted to ask him about, "You were?"  
  
"Yes." Lance nodded, leaning against Keith's upper body while letting out a purr, "I wanted to ask if you'd be mine, but I'm really glad you did it first. You swept me off my feet."  
  
Keith smiled, leaning against Lance's chest as well, "Yes." He answered, earning another chuckle from Lance.  
  
"Hmmm... I have a boyfriend." The statement made Lance's purr intensity, more than content.

"You have a boyfriend." Keith nodded in affirmation.  
  
" _Keith_." Lance grinned dumbly, still purring as he moved to nuzzle the pale Omega. "Keith, _we're dating_."  
  
"Yes." Keith nodded again.  
  
"Keith. Keith we're really boyfriends!' Lance hadn't quite seemed to process his own level of joy yet, so Keth just quirked his lips and leaned against him more, relaxing against his _boyfriend's_  body, feeling a purr start up in his own throat.  
  
"Mmmm, cariño." Lance hugged him tightly, still nuzzling and purring as he settled on the embrace. "You have _no idea_  how long I've waited for this. I'm going to be the best boyfriend."  
  
Keith almost wished they hadn't worn Scent Suppressants, he was so tempted to scent Lance, his _boyfriend_ , but there would be plenty of time for that later. For now he just purred, letting the rumbling of their chests and the beating of their hearts drown out this distant sounds of music and clinking glasses.  
  
"As happy as I am for you four." Pidge spoke up, ruining the moment, damn her. "I think I need to remind everyone that we probably shouldn't stay up here any longer if we don't want Antok tearing apart the building."

"Oh! You're right!" Hunk and Shay stopped in their dancing, turning to Pidge fully, "We forgot about the guards. Do you think they saw us come up here?"

"Doesn't matter." Lance brushed it off in favour of relishing his boyfriend's warmth, "Antok is a big bully. He deserves the treatment he's getting."  
  
"You still have a grudge against him?" Keith asked curiously.  
  
"Of course. We're enemies Keith. Nothing will change that." The tanned Omega teased but not thinking much of it. Keith rolled his eyes in response, moving away from the brunette.  
  
"We still have to go down or else they'll call Shiro and tell him we disappeared. And _he_  will initiate an investigation on a large scale to find us." Keith was probably right, but it still made Lance whine. Shay and Hunk on the other hand walked up to them, intent on getting back as quickly as they could.

"Let's go lovebirds. You can continue this later." The male Beta said, tugging on Lance's hand as the group made their way back where they came from.  
  
"Why can't we have some alone time without the guards or anyone else interrupting? Is that too much to ask for?"  
  
"Yes." Pidge answered Lance's question, "This is your fate so suck it up."

Lance only whined more at that.  
  
"Don't worry." Keith reached out and took Lance's hand in his own, "I'll make it up to you later."  
  
That caused Lance to settle down a bit, still grumbling a bit, but content that Keith was going to shower him in attention once that got back to the Gane Mansion. Still, he grumbled a bit as they made their way downstairs and back into the restaurant proper, moving through the tables until they found their booth again.  
  
"I'm surprised the waitress didn't leave our checks while she was gone." Hunk humed, observing the to-go boxes that the waitress had thoughtfully supplied for the leftover food, but noticing that they were absent and checks.  
  
"How are we paying anyway?" Keith quirked a bow as he settled into the seat again, ready to wait on the check.  
  
He checked his phone for the time, and holy shit, it's been four hours. How?  
  
"I nominate Keith and Lance since this was obviously just an excuse for them to make this their night." Pidge shrugs.  
  
"We could go Dutch?" Shay suggested, boxing her leftovers. "That way the bill won't be outrageous."  
  
"Pidge and I could cover it." Keith shrugs. "Since Lance already covered transportation and whatnot."

"What? That was for free. Do you really think Blaytz would ask for payment?" The man wouldn't take a single penny, even if Lance begged him to take it.

"Then how about we just split it? Everyone will pay for their share." Hunk suggested before turning to Shay, "I'll pay for you though Shay. It would only be right that I do as your date."  
  
"And I'm paying for Keith." The brunette added, "Let me be a romantic until the very end."  
  
"Wait a second." Pidge shrugged, hands on the table, "So Keith and Shay have their meals paid for but I gotta pay for my own meal? Where is the justice in this?"  
  
"Oh... I think we found the one thing AI can't do." Hunk noted, earning a grin from Lance.

"Yeah. Looks like AI isn't as all high and mighty as you thought they were little Pigeon. However, since I'm a gentlemen, I'll pay for you as well. How about it?"

"I have more money in my bank account than you can ever dream." Pidge huffed, crossing her arms. "I'll pay for myself."  
  
With that said the billing was at least decided. Keith decided not to argue when the waitress popped up and asked how they were paying, deciding to let Lance have his moment without worrying about money. This was Lance's night, after all, and it was special. If the tanned Omega wanted to pay than so be it.  
  
It didn't take long to get the payment over with, Pidge deciding that _she_  could cover the tip just fine in lieu of paying for a date. That waitress was going home well paid tonight it seemed, because Pidge left enough tip money to cover a whole meal. Which may or may not have been excessive, but Keith wasn't going to argue with her either, not after the night he had.  
  
After that there wasn't really a reason for them to stay in the restaurant, and it was damn well nearing midnight, so the group found themselves herded into the back of their car.

"Had a good night kids? Did you have fun?" Blaytz asked, seating himself in the driver's seat as he switched on the engine, bringing their van to life.

"We had a _fabulous_  night uncle. The best night of our lives." Lance answered for both him and Keith, the two Omega holding each other's hands. The Beta man laughed happily, preparing to put the car in motion when someone knocked on the window.

Looking out, the group noticed Plaxum outside. Hunk opened the window, letting her say her goodbyes. "Thank you for a wonderful night. You were amazing Mr. Kogane." She smiled, hands leaning against the van.

"Thank you. I had fun." Keith smiled in return, knowing that Plaxum was the one who helped Lance organise the whole show.  
  
The female Beta smiled, although her expression did change to a worried one right after, "Actually there is something I've been meaning to ask you. Is Florona doing okay? She seemed tired lately so I was wondering if everything was well at work."  
  
Keith perked up, the thought of Florona catching his attention. "Why? Did something happen?"  
  
"No, no, nothing like that." Plaxum waved her hands in the air, "I just wanted to make sure she was doing okay because she seems to be very tired every time she returns back home. I thought you would know why."  
  
Project BB. Keith knows that Florona and Slav had been working at it, and his call with her recently just confirmed that. Maybe she was overworking herself? "I'll give her a call tomorrow."  
  
Plaxum looked relieved, "Thank you."  
  
"And thank you for the help." Lance chirped in, "I couldn't have pulled off the surprise without you. We'll let you know how Florona is doing tomorrow."  
  
"That'd be great. Keep in touch."  
  
"I will." Lance assured, waving while the Beta girl did the same. "Tell everyone I said hi!" Lance called out as the van slowly distanced itself from the restaurant, going back to the Gane mansion.  
  
"I can't believe how much I struck out tonight." Matt whined from the front seat, the front of his shirt soaked with alcohol. "Even my _asexual sister_  had a date tonight."

"Pidge was on a dating sim the whole night." Hunk helpfully pointed out.  
  
"Which is _still_  better than me." The older Beta cried, unable to hide his shame. Blaytz, at least, took enough pity on the guy to give him a rousing pat on the back and promise that "next time" would be his night.  
  
Keith smiled, resting tiredly against Lance, his _boyfriend_ , and feeling content to watch the scene play out.

"I don't even care anymore." Pidge yawned tiredly, "All I care about is sleep. I'm done with all you losers."  
  
The older Beta sighed, leaning against the door while looking up at the sky. "Someday..."  
  
Nobody had much energy to bicker anymore, the van was mostly silent as they drove back. Then as they finally arrived, it was time to say goodbye to both Hunk and Shay who were going back home for the day.

"Thank you so much for the wonderful night. It was truly magical." Shay thanked them all while Hunk went over to start up their car.  
  
"We'll have to have another double date again. Shay really enjoyed it." Hunk walked back over to them, saying his goodbyes before he and his date made their way to the car.  
  
"Definitely. Anytime." Keith smiled, watching as Shay waved from her seat. They all returned it tiredly, but did smile as the two left.  
  
"Alright kids. I'll see you later. Stay safe." Blaytz bid his farewell as well, calling it a night. "Call me if you ever need anything."  
  
"Will do. Thanks again for helping me out. I really appreciate it." Lance bumped fists with the man. Glad to have someone like Blaytz he can count on.  
  
"No problem kiddo. Just like I said, call if you ever need anything. See you all later." And with that, the Beta man left as well, the van leaving the premises slowly.  
  
Now only the Holt siblings, Keith and Lance remained, standing at the entrance tiredly. "I'm going straight to bed. Pidge signing out." The Alpha girl walked up the stairs, disappearing behind the door.  
  
"Come on you two. Shiro is probably waiting to see if you came back in one piece." Matt gently ushered the two Omega inside, however, what caught their attention was the headlights of a car, entering the premises. Kolivan and his men had their eyes on the vehicle, approaching Keith as the driver came out.  
  
Florona.  
  
Keith raised a brow, watching as she quickly made her way up to them, a smile on her face. "Mr. Kogane, I urgently need to talk to you."  
  
Lance felt the urgency of the situation, deciding to leave the two so that they could talk in privacy. He approached his boyfriend, placing a kiss on his cheek, "I'll wait for you babe."  
  
"Okay."

Lance and Matt made their way inside, leaving Keith with Kolivan and the smiling Florona outside.

"Oh." Florona blinked, covering her mouth with her hand, "Have I come at a bad time."  
  
"No, no." Keith shook his head, lying just a bit because it wasn't _technically_  a bad time, and it must have been _very_  important if Florona drove all the way out here in the middle of the night by herself. "Why don't you come inside? We can talk there."  
  
Florona nodded, tightening the scarf around her neck, fiddling with it nervously. She must have come in a haste, not even having time to change out of her night clothes, the only thing covering her feet a thin pair of bedroom slippers. He needed to get her inside, maybe get her something hot to drink.  
  
"Let's go to the kitchen, I'll make you some coffee, maybe some tea." Keith held out his arm for her, nodding towards the building.  
  
"Thank you." Florona nodded nervously, taking his offered arm and letting him lead her inside the house. It wasn't often employees of the company got to come inside the mansion, and he's pretty sure Florona _never_  set foot in the doors, so he'd have to stick close to her. Luckily, the kitchen was near the front door, and it didn't take long to navigate the woman into the room and plop her on a chair while he turned around to make her some coffee.  
  
Kolivan, ever loyal, stepped up to speak with the Omega woman while Keith set about his task. "Has something happened Ma'am? Are you in danger? Do you feel threatened?"  
  
"What?" Florona blinked, still fiddling with her scarf. "Oh, no. Well...something _did_  happen...but not what you may be thinking."  
  
Keith set a mug of coffee in front of the woman, pushing the sugar bowl in front of her with the tiny teaspoon resting inside and grabbing three different kinds of creamer from the fridge. He settled himself in the seat across from the girl, his kunzite earring dancing against his cheek with each movement, and he became _very_  aware of how overdressed he must seem in comparison to her. He took a deep breath, sucking in his concern as he worked he set his gaze on the woman, "What happened Florona? Why are you here in the middle of the night? And why couldn't it wait until morning so you could get some proper sleep."  
  
"This isn't something that could wait until morning." Florona shook her head, fingers gripping her scarf so tightly that Keith was half sure that the fabric was going to rib. "This...I have _big_  news."  
  
Keith kept his face stoic and professional. "Alright, what's this big news that had you running out in the middle of the night?"  
  
Florona wasted no time; ripping the scarf from around her neck and dropping it to the floor as soon as the words left his mouth.  
  
Keith's gaze zeroed in on her neck.  
  
He clean neck.  
  
Her _markless_  neck.  
  
" _Holy shit_." Keith whispered, frozen in shock. It didn't take him long to regain his bearings though, and he was out of his seat and at the girl's side in an instant, scooping up her scarf and trying his damndest to cover her markless, _Alphaless_ , neck. He took a sniff of the gland, and any trace of Baku's heavy scent was _gone_.  
  
"Kolivan!" Keith rounded on the man, turning to where even the normally stoic guard stood frozen in place. "Get someone to brink me one of my extra collars! Now!"  
  
Kolivan wasted absolutely no time, his hand flying to his earpiece and rapidly clicking at the instrument. The guard's eyes still trained on the red-headed woman, now fully aware that there were suddenly _three_  unbonded Omega within the mansion, one who had very much not been so yesterday.  
  
Keith turned back on Florona, questions flying out of his mouth rapidly. "Have you told anyone? Have you written a report? Have any of the other testers called you?"  
  
"No." Florona shook her head. "I woke up to feed my babes and...and it was _gone_. I came to you as soon as I set up someone to watch my children. I made sure to hide it until now."  
  
Keith shook his head, bewildered. "Tell me everything you know. Did you notice any changes? Is there any pain?"  
  
"I noticed Baku's scent wasn't as strong the last few days." Florona supplied. "But didn't think the bond mark would...would just be _gone_."  
  
"So, you just woke up this morning and it was gone." Keith blinked down at her. "No fading? No hints or other signs."  
  
"It was losing color." Florona bites her bottom lip, "But I honestly just thought that it was just age and separation. Yesterday it was still deep, but now it's just...  _just not there_. It's been gone for over an hour and there's no scent, or color, or hints it was coming back."  
  
"And you said this happened over the last few days?" Keith asked seriously, still hiding her neck, as if Baku would suddenly break out of prison and try to reclaim her.  
  
"Yes." Florona nodded, still seeming lost. Her delicate fingers reached out, touching Keith's own scarf, trailing underneath to touch the collar hidden by the fabric. Normally he'd slap her hand away, but she seemed to dazed to honestly realize what she was doing right now.  
  
"Is it...?" Florona bit her bottom lip, not quite believing what was happening. "...Is it _really_  gone? Is it not coming back."  
  
"I don't know Florona." Keith shook his head. "But...it's been gone an hour? It doesn't look like it is. You might very well be an unbonded Omega again."

"Unbonded." The word made her tear up, tears coming out and falling down onto her cheeks. She slumped down against her seat, hands on her face to cover her tears and her red cheeks. "I'm an unbonded Omega again?"

"You might be, but we still can't be sure of it Florona. We'll need to give it a few days to observe if any changes occur in your body." Since it was an experimental drug, they couldn't say anything for sure. Florona's bonding mark was gone but there was no saying that it couldn't reappear again. For now, they had to observe and see if any changes occur. "But I think there's a high chance that you are." Basing his judgement on his knowledge, Keith couldn't see any possible way for the mark to return. If the scent is gone, then so is the bonding mark.

Florona teared up even more as Keith held onto her scarf. At this point Ulaz appeared with a spare collar in hand. He handed it to Keith who gently put it on Florona's Alpha free neck. It felt so surreal. Almost to the point that he thought he was dreaming.

"This will change everything." He muttered to himself, "If project BB is introduced to the market, the whole dynamics will change. The Omega finally won't be bonded to unwanted mates for life." Finally, /finally/, the Omega would be able to get rid of the Alpha's hold on them. They'll be able to choose their mates and get rid of marks that have been placed on them without consent.

This was a big step forward. It's something Keith had always dreamed of and now it's finally within his reach.

"I'll have to tell Shiro about this." He couldn't even imagine the look Shiro will have on his face once he tells him.

"What do you plan to do now Mr. Kogane?" Kolivan asked curiously, as stunned by the bomb Florona had just thrown on them.

Keith leaned his head against his chin, thinking of what he could possibly do, "First we'll need to tell Shiro. I don't want to make any decisions without consulting him first. I don't think we should jump into anything hastily. We'll definitely need to observe Florona to make sure her mark is really gone. Slav will need to observe her for a couple of days."

"I can't believe this." Florona breathed, touching the collar around her neck as Keith let the scarf drop to the table. Her fingers brushed over the cool metal over and over, as if to reassure herself it was still there and wouldn't suddenly disappear.  
  
"I'll show you how to undo that particular collar later." Keith reassured, pushing the woman's coffee closer to her. He turned towards his two guards, both standing firmly in place as they waited for their charge to take action.  
  
"We'll need to call the other Omegas testing the Bond Breaking cream." Keith nodded towards them. "If they've followed a similar process to Florona or have been on the same product for the same amount of time then they may be waking up without bond marks too. This could be bad if they're still living with their Alphas, we need to call them and arrange for them to spend the next few days in the Aftercare Unit, maybe even here if Shiro deems it necessary."  
  
Kolivan nodded, raising his hand to his earpiece, "Should I call Mr. Shirogane down now? Or should we arrange a meeting in his office."  
  
"Normally I'd tell you to wait." Keith's eyes flickered over to Florona's still collared neck, "But this isn't something we can wait on. Tell him to meet me down here, that it's a urgant, and that he should bring the names and numbers of _every_  Omega involved in Project BB."  
  
Kolivan nodded, clicking at the earpiece.  
  
"Florona." Keith turns to the woman, "This absolutely needs to stay secret for now. Do you have anyone you can absolutely trust to help watch your kids for the next few days? Or would you like to bring them here? Maybe stay with Slav?"  
  
Keith racked his brain for what to do. Looks like he was pulling an all nighter for work. He turned to Ulaz, "Tell Lance there was an emergency and that I'll be held up tonight. Tell him not to wait up on me."

"Understood." The said guard made his leave while Florona thought about the question addressed to her.

"I could leave them with Plaxum. She's been wonderful these past few weeks. I think I can trust her to take care of them." It was surprising that she managed to find someone as kind as Plaxum. Getting a nanny was like betting on a lottery, and in lotteries one would rarely win. However, the Beta girl was wonderful, treating her children right and caring for all their needs.

"Alright." Keith nodded, "But just know that you can bring them here whenever Plaxum is busy. We're here to help."

"Thank you Mr. Kogane. Thank you." Florona's smile was wide, wiping away some of the tears that were still falling down her cheeks.

Keith sat himself down next to Florona, waiting for Shiro to arrive with all the information they needed. This was going to be a long night, and otherwise he wouldn't mind it but the fact that it was right after his date out with Lance and everyone else made him a bit salty. However, all of that was forgotten in face of what just transpired.

If Project BB manages to become a success, then the entire dynamics of secondary gender will change. Alphas won't have as strong of a hold over the Omega, and the Omega will have a chance of reaching out for freedom by having their bonding marks erased.

Omega that are raped and forced into a bond will no longer have to worry about being permanently tied to their attacker. They'll have a chance to recover and find somebody they truly love.

However, the Alpha won't be pleased by this at all.

Project BB will cause an uproar.

Keith didn't even want to think about what could happen.

The society, as it is, will never accept the drug.

That's why Shiro and he will have to figure out what to do from here. For all the innocent Omega out there that are focused to endure brutal conditions of slavery and abuse, Project BB is the ray of hope they need.

It may not be the ultimate solution to their problem, but it is the first step they're going to take.

And they're going to take it.

Project BB will change both the world and their lives, Keith was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MsBluebell: Finally, some Fluff without too much angst. Also, we swear we started writing this since before s5, so AJ stole Princess Keith from us, okay? XD
> 
> BlueStarPaladin: Surprise! We decided to update early because we're excited about what is to come in future chapters. You're in for a ride after this, buckle up kiddos! XD Also, we hit 10 000 hits!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!
> 
> Chapter Betaed by the wonderful SilviaMoon.
> 
> Tumblr:  
> MsBluebell: [msbluebell](http://msbluebell.tumblr.com/)  
> BlueStarPaladin: [starellas](https://starellas.tumblr.com/)


	15. A Little Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Frattaboy behaviour, sexist comments.

Before he got a boyfriend, Keith had never found packing for a trip to be nearly as stressful as people made it out to be. Just grab some clothes, your passport and wallet, a toothbrush, and the muti-country plug-in for your chargers and you were fine. Done, simple, uncomplicated. He honestly never understood how that could be made complicated or what people meant when they talked about the stress of packing.

Now he knew better.

"Do we have sunscreen?" Lance screeched as he rushed into Keith's bathroom, throwing open cabinets. "We need to protect our skin!"  
  
"We have shea butter. That works just as well." Keith blinked as he watched his boyfriend run through the room, throwing things into his bags last-minute. Lance had packed most of his bags with Keith last night, like a sane person, but now he was a wild man and running around like he was trying to find a ticking bomb. The brunette had a whole bag dedicated just to his face-creams and bath products. And it was becoming very clear Lance wasn't a professional packer either; throwing his clothes in his bags. Sure, they were neatly folded, but he wasn't utilizing the space as well as he could.  
  
And now Lance was running out of the bathroom with a bottle of shea butter.  
  
"Lance..." Keith trails after his boyfriend, trying to calm the tanned Omega down enough to listen to him. He places a hand on the broad shoulder, causing the brunette to yelp and turn on Keith with wide eyes. Keith blinked, making a show of removing his hand from the shoulder slowly, "We're... going to be late."  
  
Lance's eyes widened further, turning toward his bags in despair, "But I have nothing packed!"  
  
"Lance, you've got three bags of stuff, you're good." Keith reassures, making a show of his single duffle bag and briefcase. "You're fine."  
  
"Nooooo, Keeeeeith." Lance grabbed the pale Omega, tugging him closer and into a desperate hug. "We have to be prepared!"  
  
"We're _fine_  Lance." Keith huffed, pushing his overly dramatic boyfriend away and walking over to grab the bags and throw them over each of his shoulders.  
  
"Keith! Be careful!" Lance switched from concern over the packing to concern over his boyfriend. He reached out, grabbing at the bags "You _just_  got the cast off! Give me one of those!"  
  
Keith let Lance slide the bags off his shoulder, watching as the tanned Omega settled them around his own shoulder instead, patting at them so they were snuggly in place. The brunette turned his eyes upward, frowning at the pale Omega, "You need to be careful with that arm."  
  
"It's _fine_  Lance." Keith insisted, turning toward the door throwing it open, only turning to look back toward his boyfriend, "Now, you coming? We'll miss our flight if we don't leave soon."  
  
The tanned Omega huffed, crossing his arms as he moved to step behind the ravenette, "Fine, we'll go now. But if we're missing something then I'm just going to say I told you so."  
  
"And I'll give you that." Keith shrugs as he exits the room. Lance falls into place beside him, ruffling through one of the bags as he straightened everything out. The two of them walked down the hallways, the only sound coming from them being their footfalls and Lance's mutterings as he checked off his list of items under his breath.  
  
The rest of their party was already gathered in front of the door, each one of them actually packed sensibly, with the exception of Pidge who had at least two computer bags and a bag of what looked like camera equipment. Hunk and Shay, who had stayed the night so they didn't have to be picked up on the way to the airport, only had a single bag each. Which Keith decided to take as reassurance that he was right to think that they'd be fine with what they'd packed.  
  
Shiro stood there, still dressed in his pyjamas, a cup of steaming coffee in his hand. He was deep in conversation with Kolivan and Antok. Kuron was standing a small distance away, a sleepy Matt leaning against him and yawning sleepily as he tried to keep himself up.  
  
"Looks like I'm not the only one who packed sensibly." As the two Omega approached, Lance moved to stand in front of Pidge, looking over her bags carefully, "What did you pack Pidgeon? That's a lot of stuff."  
  
"It's not that much." She shrugged, looking over Lance's bags as well, "Finally! Someone who packed sensibly just like me! Hunk and Shay have been on my case for having 'too many bags' even though they both have one puny suitcase each. There's no way they would be able to survive with just one bag."  
  
"Exactly! That's what I've been telling Keith all this time." Both Lance and Pidge grinned, high-fiving one another while Keith rolled his eyes. Oh God... What did he do to deserve this?  
  
Shaking his head, he decided to ignore the two and turn to Hunk and Shay, "Are you ready for the long plane ride? We're going to be travelling for 13 hours."  
  
"Yeah, we're ready." Hunk made a point to show his travelling pillow, "I plan to eat and then sleep as much as I can."  
  
"That's our plan." Shay smiled, geared up in comfortable pants and a t-shirt for maximum comfort.  
  
"Keith and I will cuddle while we sleep." Lance chirped in, "I can sneak into your seat, right?"  
  
"You don't have to sneak anywhere. We'll be on a private plane so it'll be just us." The pale Omega informed, a smile on his face. "But we can cuddle."  
  
The brunette perked up at that, "Then we'll have the whole plane to ourselves. Sweet."  
  
"Just letting you guys know beforehand, I'm a bit scared of flying." Hunk raised his hand up, "I might get sick or throw up on the plane."  
  
Shay put a hand on her boyfriend's arm, "Don't worry Hunky Bear, I'll be there to help you through it all."  
  
"Thanks Shay." The male Beta smiled as the couple held gazes, getting lost in each other's eyes.  
  
"We can sedate you if it gets too bad." Keith shrugs casually. "Some people with particularly bad flight anxiety have to be sedated. I saw it happen to a guy back when Shiro and I couldn't afford our own plane."  
  
"Thanks man." Hunk gave a shaky smile, reaching up to pat Keith's shoulder in appreciation, "But I don't think it'll come to that. Do you have bathrooms on the plane?"  
  
"Yeah." Keith nodded.  
  
"Then I should be fine. I'll just rush there if my stomach turns too much, but I figure I'll mostly be sleeping the whole way." Hunk reassures with a gentle smile, adjusting the travel pillow in his arms.  
  
"I think we have sleeping pills as well." Keith informs, rolling his eyes upwards in thought, "So, if nothing else, we'll definitely get through the flight okay."  
  
"Sounds good." Hunk gave a thumbs up.  
  
Keith, deciding that this conversation was over, nodded at the two Beta and turned away. It was far more pressing to say goodbye to his brother right now anyway, since this is the last time they'll be seeing each other for a month.  
  
Shiro had moved on to say goodbye to Kuron, who decided that going to Scotland was too good an opportunity to pass up, and was giving the wilder man a rundown on how he was expected to behave while in a foreign country. Shiro had such large bags under his eyes that he looked like the walking dead, which was fair for four o'clock in the damn morning, at least _he_  was awake unlike Matt, who was wobbling on his feet and snoring slightly.  
  
"I'm awake!" Matt yelped when Pidge left her conversation with Lance and kicked her brother in the shin.  
  
Keith ignored them, moving to stand next to his own brothers.  
  
"...all I'm asking is that you _don't_  wrestle the Loch Ness Monster if she turns out to be real." Shiro sighed heavily to Kuron, who had his arms crossed stubbornly, nearly pouting at the eldest sibling.  
  
"It she makes the challenge then I cannot deny." Kuron replies firmly, his messy bun making him look like he was ready to throw down right here and now.  
  
" _Christ_." Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily. His eyes then landed on the youngest brother, and there seemed to be a ray of hope being reborn within them, "Keith, please keep Kuron and Pidge out of trouble."  
  
"I promise nothing except to try." Keith nods firmly.  
  
"That's all I ask." Shiro takes a long, long, _long_  drink of his coffee.  
  
Keith bites his lip a bit, moving to gently place his stuff on the ground before stepping forward a bit, "I'll miss you Shiro."  
  
Shiro smiles gently, moving forward to meet Keith, his arms gently slipping around Keith's back in one of those warm and gentle hugs that Keith just _adored_  from the older man. Unlike Sven, who was overenthusiastic with his hugs, or Kuron, who was too awkward, Shiro was so gentle and soft that Keith could /melt/ into those arms. He returned the gentle hold, finding comfort in those arms.  
  
"I'll miss you too buddy." Shiro reassured as he pulled away, ruffling Keith's hair as he went. "Don't you worry about anything here, I'll take good care of business."  
  
"You'll keep me updated on everything right?" Keith raised a brow. "Especially on that project?"  
  
"Of course." Shiro nodded, knowing full well what his brother was hinting at. "I'll send regular calls and reports. Remember to keep me updated on the expansion."  
  
"I will." Keith nodded firmly.  
  
He should probably think of a way to break the news about Project BB to Pidge sometime during this trip, maybe even Lance if he could get the brunette to _promise_  not to tell anyone before the time was right. Especially since Florona's bond mark hadn't returned in the two weeks since it disappeared. It seemed that she was very well a free woman again and that their product had _worked_. Subsequent test on the other three Testers involved with the project had proven just as fruitful, and none of their marks had returned either.  
  
Project BB was no longer a project; it was a real possibility.  
  
Now they just needed to figure out what to do with it.  
  
Keith bit his lip, flickering his eyes over his eldest brother, "I'll call as often as possible."  
  
"And I'll email you." Shiro ruffled his hair again. "You just have a good time on your trip. Don't forget to get some work done though, and don't let Pidge run off. I don't want her to end up kidnapped by fairies."  
  
"You don't disrespect the Fae Shiro!" Pidge called from her place beside Matt. "They'll fuck you up!”  
  
"And so I've been warned." The Alpha man smiled, ruffling Keith's hair one more time before the group would head out and leave. He wasn't going to lie to himself, Shiro was going to worry tremendously but he knows that Keith is an independent young man and that he'll be able to handle himself. He's the only one he can trust in their little group, apart from Kolivan and Antok who will be joining them on their trip.  
  
"Ready to head out babe?" Lance asked excitedly, picking up his luggage from the ground. He's already said his goodbyes to Allura the night before, both her and Coran. It was needless to say that Coran had been emotional during the whole event, breaking out into tears which ended up in the tanned Omega being suffocated to the brink of fainting.  
  
"Come on losers! We're going to find the faes and hunt down Nessie!" Pidge took her own bags, carrying them outside and towards their van that was waiting outside.  
  
"Please remember that we're not going just for the fun of it." Keith reminded warily, "We have a job to do as well."  
  
"You're such a mood killer Kogane. Be happy that I'm thinking about Nessie and not complaining that it's four in the _damn_  morning. You know I'm not a morning person so you better shut it and thank the heavens that I'm like this." She stuck out her tongue, watching Matt who had been carrying one of her bags warily.  
  
"Hey! If you break something, I break your leg. Got it?" She hissed while the Beta whined.  
  
"I really feel loved sis."  
  
The Alpha girl looked away, folding her arms. "You are loved dumbass. I just don't want you to break my stuff. I need all of my equipment for catching the supernatural so be careful with it."  
  
Mat paused in his steps, blinking in confusion. His eyes turned teary as he let go of the bag to embrace his little sister passionately, "Awww! I knew you'd miss me. I'll miss you too Katie."  
  
"Fuck you! I'm glad I'm going away."  
  
"I can feel the love…"  
  
"I'll miss you too dumbass."  
  
It was such a heartwarming and emotional moment, the way the two Holts were so tender with each other right now, that Keith felt intrusive watching it. He picked up his bag and briefcase, moving to help Lance with his bags as he made his way outside.  
  
Thace, bless him, was sitting in the driver seat of a limo, ready to take them all to the airport. Keith walked forward to the open trunk of the car, carefully placing the bags he'd gathered down and pushing them towards the back of the trunk so the others would have room to place down their bags, he kept his briefcase in hand though.  
  
Shay and Hunk walked out of the mansion right after him, Lance following right behind them. Well...he was actually pushing them forward, but that's beside the point. Keith huffed as the made their way towards the car, crawling inside the back of the vehicle and settling himself into his seat tiredly as he waited for the others to settle their stuff.  
  
Lance crawled into the back next, beaming as he spotted the pale Omega tiredly leaning into the seats, the brunette crawled over the leather easily and plopped right next to his boyfriend, "Finally! Getting out of the house again!"  
  
"We went out for Italian just two weeks ago." Keith reminded.  
  
"Yeah, _two weeks_  ago. And we've been stuck inside ever since. That brief taste of freedom was nothing! Now we're getting a whole month worth of vacationing!" Lance threw his arm around Keith excitedly, nuzzling the ravenette's hair, "This is going to be the best trip ever!"  
  
"Correction, you get a vacation, I still have to work most of the time." Keith reminded dully, letting his head fall against Lance's shoulder.  
  
"You're not going to be working _all_  the time." Lance smirks. "And trust me, I have _plans_  for us this vacation. By the time I'm done you'll forget all about whatever work you did that day."  
  
"Alright." Keith nodded dully, too tired for Lance's energy right now.  
  
Shay and Hunk must have helped Pidge settle her bags into the trunk, because the three of them were crawling into the back with them soon enough. Antok and Kolivan not far behind as everyone settled into their seats. Kuron was the last to join them, plopping down in his seat, the only one of them used to getting up at such early hours.  
  
"Remember to be safe." Shrio leaned against the window with one last warning.  
  
"Bring back souvenirs!" Matt called from somewhere behind him.  
  
"We will." They each chimed. Well, Antok and Kolivan gave formal promises to guard everyone, but the intent was the same. The car started right after, and soon the were driving off, leaving Shiro and the Gane Mansion behind them.  
  
Well, they were officially out of the house now.  
  
It didn't take them long to reach the airport their plane was parked in, the roads being basically empty this early in the morning, and Keith groaned when the car stopped and Thace told them it was time to get out and grab their bags.  
  
Getting through airport security was, unfortunately, a bit of a hassle. Between them having to go through _each_  and every one of Pidge's bags full of cameras and other equipment and Kuron's general disposition, it took much longer than Keith's other experiences with the airport. Even when they were let through the security still eyed Kuron warily the whole way onto the plane.  
  
They finally got settled into their seats though, and since this was a private plane there were thankfully no other passengers for them to worry about. Keith was able to pick out a relatively soft seat and settle into it with a content sigh, leaning it back and getting ready for the long flight ahead.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Kogane, is there anything I can get for you before we take off?" A stewardess appeared beside him, surprising him as he looked up. That's right, they weren't exactly the only ones on the plane. They still had two of Shiro's pilots with them, along with two stewardesses that will be serving them throughout the flight.  
  
"No thank you. I'll wait for when we take-off." He smiled, the woman returning it. She was an Alpha female, suited up in her uniform.  
  
"Certainly." She nodded before going up to the others to ask what they'd like. Keith took this opportunity to relax again, only to feel movement beside him. Then a gasp as well.  
  
"Oh my God. The carpet here is so soft." Lance marvelled at the beautiful interior of the plane, looking up at the Gane company logo that was plastered on the wall at the back. "Is that a bar I see?" His eyes widened, excitedly pointing at the bar in the corner, "Keith! There's a bar!"  
  
"I know Lance. Shiro had it installed a few months back." Shiro travelled often and sometimes craved alcohol to help him cool down after intense meetings. And that's how the bar came to be.  
  
"And a couch? We're definitely moving there to cuddle!"  
  
"We can do that here too." The pale Omega pointed to a button on his side, "These two seats can combine to form a bed."  
  
"What!?" The brunette leaned closer, examining the high technology behind the seats. There was no need to say that Lance was blown away by the interior of the plane. "I have to see what the bathroom looks like." He stormed to the said room to examine it next, and it was just then that the door of the plane was closed by one of the pilots.  
  
Pidge took her seat in front of Keith, opening up her laptop to get to work. "Think I can hack into our own plane and take control?"  
  
The statement made Keith shiver, "You'll kill us all if you do. Pidge, don't _even_  think about it."  
  
The Alpha girl hummed teasingly, Keith staring at her with a glare as serious as ever. "Fine! I won't do it. Happy?"  
  
"Yes." That means they'll get to live another day.  
  
"Oh my God! Hunk! Come see this! They have a shower in the bathroom!" Lance called out from the said room, Hunk raising a brow before going over to see the feature.  
  
"You're right. Wow..."  
  
"And you can guess who'll be taking a shower when we're up in the air." Lance smirks, examining the many features that the shower offered before their pilot's voice sounded through the speakers.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Welcome on board our flight to Scotland. Please be seated and fasten your seatbelts until we're up in the air and the seatbelt sign has been switched off. On behalf of Gane Corp, I'd like to welcome you onboard our plane. We hope you'll enjoy today's flight, it’s expected to last 13 hours and 30 minutes. I'll keep you updated on our status as soon as we get up into the air." And then the speakers switched off and the plane moved.  
  
Hunk and Lance immediately returned to their seats, Lance popping himself down right beside Keith. "Did you ever make out in a plane babe?" He asked suggestively, leaning against his boyfriend.  
  
"No, and I don't plan to." Keith brushed him off. He wasn't against the idea but he could tell that Lance had something mischievous in mind so he decided to turn him down.  
  
"I see." The brunette hummed, "But you never know what'll happen in the heat of the moment." He reached down into his large backpack, Keith watching as he took out two fluffy blankets. Lance purred upon their touch, looking over at his boyfriend triumphantly. "Since you bullied me during packing, I'd say that you don't deserve the blanket I packed for you."  
  
Keith rolled his eyes, "Whatever. We have blankets onboard the plane you know."  
  
"Blankets scented by yours truly? Can you really compare that with cold blankets that have been laying around with nobody washing them for who knows how long?"  
  
"I'm sure they've been washed."  
  
"Okay but still, they're without a scent." Lance waved one of the blankets in front of Keith's face. The smell of it immediately caught his attention. "Admit that I've come prepared and I'll give it to you."  
  
"Fine. Just give it already." He snatched the blanket from Lance's hands, covering himself with it. His inner Omega purred at the softness of it, and okay, he'll admit that he likes the blanket much more than the ones they have on the plane.  
  
"Think we can make a small Nest?" Lance asked curiously as the plane slowly prepared for take-off.  
  
"Maybe? Do you need it?"  
  
"I'd like to make it. It would give us some privacy." Lance smiled, leaning against Keith's shoulder as the plane took-off. The wheels left the ground and now they were slowly climbing up to the altitude they needed to be on for the duration of the flight. And as soon as they've reached it, the seatbelt sign was switched off.  
  
"And it begins. We're all stuck here for 13 hours people." Pidge grumbled, snatching a remote that was beside her before a TV screen suddenly appeared in front of the plane. Hunk, Shay and Lance all watched in awe as the TV appeared switching on to show their local channel.  
  
"You have a working TV in the plane?" Hunk asked in surprise, turning to Pidge from his seat.  
  
"Yep. I helped configure it." She grinned, smugly throwing the remote in the air. "Remember losers, your lives are in my hands so if you wanna live to see the next day, you better do everything I say. Especially you Kogane. I don't want a repeat of your sorry ass drinking lemonade while I work my ass off. If I work, you gotta work as well. Those are the rules.”  
  
"I _was_  working." Keith glared at the girl, crossing his arms and giving an annoyed huff, "Until _someone_  destroyed all the documents I signed by setting off the sprinklers."  
  
"The only thing you were working was that ass in those booty shorts!" Pidge bit back, pointing at him accusingly, "Lance can back me up on that one!"  
  
"Your ass looked _divine_  in those shorts babe." Lance nodded, deciding to take the chance to both please Pidge _and_  compliment his boyfriend's ass.  
  
"Just because I was wearing _comfortable clothes_  while I was _working_  for _hours_  doesn't mean i was slacking Pidge." Keith fought back, deciding to let Lance's own comment on the issues slide, "And if you really think _either_  of us are working while on this damn plane than you're crazy."  
  
"Guys, calm down." Hunk, ever the middle man, decided to cut in. "Keith's right. No one is working right now. I checked the timezones before we took off and Scotland is a few hours ahead of us. We're definitely losing a day on this flight, and it'll be early morning by the time we get there."  
  
"What, really?" Lance spoke up, peering at Hunk from over his set, " _How_  early?"  
  
"About Six AM early." Hunk shrugged, "So we better get some shut eye while we can."  
  
Keith didn't need to be told twice. He pulled his seat all the way back, letting it fall nearly flat. Moving up briefly, he walked over towards a closet where they kept the blankets and pillows, grabbing what he needed, and carrying the armful of materials back over towards Lance. He dumped the blankets on the seat, moving to build a small, makeshift, Nest for him to rest in while they were flying.  
  
Lance seemed to think this was a wonderful idea as well and pulled his seat flat. The brunette moved, trying to move the middle parts of their seats so he could form the bed, whining a bit when the arms remained frustratingly still.  
  
"Here." Keith moved, finding the button hidden frustratingly somewhere underneath the cupholder, causing the armrests to close up and start sinking as the two seats starting moving together.  
  
"This is so cool babe." Lance marvelled, moving to set his own blankets in place.  
  
They didn't have enough blankets for a _real_  Nest, but...  
  
The two of them hadn't _exactly_ shared a Nest yet. They were boyfriend's now, official and everything, for a whole two weeks, but they hadn't _taken_  that step yet. They'd built a Nest right next to each other, and reached out their arms to hold hands while they each lay in their own Nest, but they hadn't _shared_  one yet.  
  
Keith bit his lip. Did he want to take that step on an airplane of all things? With half-formed barely Nests and with the others watching.  
  
No.  
  
No, he wanted the first time they shared a Nest to be special.  
  
He continued building his makeshift Nest, making it just acceptable and private enough, building it off the side of Lance's own Nest and forming enough for it to stand up. It wasn't the best work, but it would do for the flight. With a satisfied nod, Keith crawled inside of his Nest, moving to find the most comfortable position to lay in as he curled around himself, settling in and letting his body relax.  
  
"Babe." He heard Lance whine next to him, perking up to meet those blue eyes looking at him, "I wanted to cuddle but we can't exactly do that with the Nests like this." He seemed conflicted, fidgeting with his hands as he tried to formulate his words. "Can we share the Nest?"  
  
Keith wanted nothing more than to share a Nest, and the fact that Lance had the same thought in mind made him extremely happy but still, he did want their first time to be special. "We could but... I want our first time to be special. Is that okay?"  
  
The fellow Omega didn't look pleased by it but understood Keith's train of thought, "But when we make the Nest, you have to make it _special_ , otherwise I'll rub it in your face." He teased, reaching out to poke the top of Keith's nose.  
  
"I promise." And Keith meant it.  
  
Lance smiled in response, "Then how about we break the Nests? I'd rather cuddle than be in a poor Nest like this." It wasn't that Keith's Nest skills were bad, it's just that they didn't have enough blankets and sheets to make proper Nests.  
  
"Are you sure? You said you wanted a Nest."  
  
"I did but cuddling takes priority. I'm surprised you didn't get the memo by now. We've been cuddling ever since we became official. I demand my everyday dose of your scent, otherwise I won't be satisfied."  
  
Keith rolled his eyes, beginning to dismantle his little makeshift Nest. The blankets were a mess now but neither of them cared as they moved closer to one another, wrapping their arms around the other's body. They'd made themselves comfortable, taking off their shoes to lay down fully on the bed.  
  
"So... Wanna make out?" Lance asked again, eyes mischievous as he looked at his boyfriend's face.  
  
"You're not actually serious, are you?" Keith quirked a brow, and honestly, he had no idea if Lance was being serious or not.  
  
"I am." The brunette confirmed, leaning close against the other, "I always wanted to try it out while flying. Don't you think it adds a sense of adventure to the kiss?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But it does for me." He tried to persuade his boyfriend by teasingly touching Keith's chest, "If you refuse, I'll just go and take a shower. A shower _in_  a plane." He still couldn't believe they had that, "Make your choice mullet.”  
  
"Or we could _sleep_." Keith groaned tirely as he tried to bury his face into his boyfriend's wonderful chest, "And you could take a shower at our super fancy hotel."  
  
"Baaabbeee. I'm serious." Lance pulled back just a bit, poking Keith's cheek. "I'll have _plenty_ of time for a shower there, but joining the ‘kissing on a plane’ club has been a dream of mine for _years_."  
  
"Fine, fine." Keith responded sleepily, blinking his eyes open, "I'll do it."  
  
"Yessss." Lance moved to pull his boyfriend closer to himself, throwing the blankets over their heads to give the illusion of privacy. He saw the Pidgeon wearing headphones, and hopefully the others were asleep enough to ignore them.  
  
Keith leaned forward, pressing his lips gently against Lances, then moved to pull back.  
  
Oh, that dirty little sneak!  
  
Lance wasn't having it, he dove for Keith mouth, licking at the bottom lip and nibbling at it until Keith made the _tiniest_  and cutest quiet little moan Lance had ever heard, trying to keep the others from hearing no doubt. Lance didn't care though, he took that tiny noise as a challenge, he tilted Keith’s head back and slipped his tongue inside, rolling the muscle over the expanse of Keith's mouth.  
  
The pale Omega beneath him made an attempt to wrestle off Lance tongue, but he was the more experienced kisser here, and he won that little battle no problem. He dominated Keith's mouth, exploring every nook and cranny while his hand roamed over that pale back on onto those hips.  
  
Keith's own hands worked their way up and down Lance's back, trying to find the perfect spot to grip. In that moment, Lance decided to take on a personal challenge and leave Keith frazzled enough not to know what to do with those hands. He pulled away from the mouth, moving downwards to leave a trail of kisses along the jaw, moving down towards the neck, looking for just the right...  
  
"Mmmm." Keith moved a hand over his mouth, trying to swallow down another tiny noise, face gone pink.  
  
Fuck yes.  
  
Lance rolled his tongue in circles over _that_  spot, glancing up to see Keith's pinker and pinker face, the pale skin flushed so deeply that Lance would think his boyfriend was sick under any other circumstance.  
  
Lance smirked a bit, moving his tongue down, his hands daring to move just slightly down from the hips...  
  
Did he dare? Here? On a plane?  
  
_Yes_.  
  
Lance squeezed his boyfriends ass with both hands, _delighted_  when Keith's eyes blew wide and his head arched back as he swallowed another yelp. Giving Lance a _good_  feel when the pale Omega's body rubbed against his and he felt something he hadn't had the chance to feel before rub against him.  
  
Ohhhhh.  
  
Lance might need to take that shower after all, if only so he could buy a one man ticket to the mile high club. Maybe molesting his boyfriend on a plane with everyone else asleep around them wasn't his _best_  idea.  
  
Still.  
  
He ignored the sudden painful throbbing between his legs and worked to move his hands _away_  from that unfairly perfect ass, pulling himself up and giving Keith another peck on the lips before leaning away, "I think _you're_  the one that needs that shower. A cold one.”  
  
But Keith wasn't satisfied, leaning in closer and grabbing Lance's hand, "Giving up? Aren't you the one who wanted to make out?" He asked eagerly, making a trail of kisses of his own down Lance's neck.  
  
"I-I did but I don't know if- Ahh..." He quickly covered his mouth, preventing a moan from coming out. Keith moved so that he was hovering on top now, although he was still careful not to make their actions obvious. They were under a blanket, yes, but the sounds and bulges in the blanket could give them away. 

He captured Lance's lips into a deep kiss, trying to take control and utilise all of the skills he learned from all this time he and Lance had been kissing. He knew that he wasn't doing that well, but he was definitely improving. He must be since he was now dominating all of Lance's mouth, tasting him while their tongues danced passionately.  
  
This wasn't good. Lance could already feel the problem in his own pants growing, fully aware that they'll be in trouble if they continued any further.  
  
"Keith..." He whispered when they parted but shuddered as soon as he felt Keith's hands on him. The pale Omega was thoughtful, he always was when touching him. That's why Keith paused, looking down to see if Lance was doing okay.  
  
"How is it?" He asked thoughtfully, letting Lance adjust as he slowly moved his hands over his shirt.  
  
“Hmmm... three." Lance gave the clear, leaning in to hungrily place kisses along Keith's collar bone. The pale Omega approved, humming contently as he leaned in to nuzzle against his boyfriend, all the while his hands moved over Lance's shirt.  
  
Maybe Lance was right. The excitement of doing it in a plane must have some adventurous element in it because Keith suddenly found himself drowned in this inner desire to touch and explore.  
  
He decided to take it a step further, slowly moving his hands under Lance's shirt. As soon as he made contact with the skin he paused, waiting for Lance to adjust. "Good?"  
  
The brunette was quiet for a moment, letting himself relax before nodding, "Three."  
  
Keith nodded, leaning in to initiate another kiss. It was much softer than the one before, meant to draw attention away from his hands and onto the kiss itself. His plan must have been right because a pleased moan left Lance's lips, purring contently when they parted for air.  
  
The tanned Omega leaned in, his own hands exploring the expanse of Keith's skin under his shirt. He was mindful, watching for any sign of rejection from the pale Omega. And if he noticed even the slightest sign of Keith being uncomfortable, then he would move away. Luckily that didn't seem to be the case, Lance's tanned hands slowly but passionately touching the soft skin underneath.  
  
"Keith... I _want_  you. I want you so bad." Lance almost whined as he licked the one spot he knew Keith was sensitive to, moving his tongue over it while Keith had to cover his mouth to stop the moans that were threatening to escape him.  
  
Shit. They were in it so deep. Lance knew they had to stop, even though they were both past the point of recovery now. They _both_  needed that cold shower urgently.  
  
"Lance... _Lance_..." Keith's eyes were glossed over, overtaken by his instinctual desires as he moved his hands under Lance's shirt, earning a gasp from his boyfriend, pausing as Lance relaxed before he would continue. His hands moved down onto Lance's hips, gently stroking his thumb over the right scent gland before he would move onto the other.  
  
"Keith... You're so good. So, so, good." Lance's words made the pale Omega pause, face beaming red as he stared down at his blissed out boyfriend. He tried to swallow down the incredible blush he felt by continuing in his quest, moving to touch the left scent gland on Lance's hip.

It was the scent glad that Lance had damaged the most. It was the one he needed time to reco- Wait. Keith's mind immediately snapped out of his blissed state, feeling the gland enough to know that something wasn't right. He paused in his movements, an action that made Lance stop as well, looking up at him with half lidded eyes.  
  
"Can I?" Keith asked, tugging on Lance's shirt.  
  
"Yes." The brunette still wasn't aware of what Keith was doing so he watched as Keith pulled up his shirt, giving him a visual view of the scent gland in question. The pale Omega's eyes widened, examining the gland to confirm his suspicions.  
  
"It's damaged." He breathed, violet eyes meeting blue, "Lance, your hip gland is permanently damaged." This made him freeze up in place, "How? I thought you recovered?"  
  
Realising what Keith was talking about, Lance pulled his shirt back down to cover the hip. Then he took a blanket to cover his lower half, because this was _seriously_  embarrassing. He reached for another blanket as well, handing it over to Keith, "Take this. I think you'll need it."  
  
Keith blinked, only just now realising the predicament he was in. He quickly took the blanket and covered his lower half, face tomato red as he buried himself in the blankets.  
  
"I think we'll both need to shower." Lance whispered while Keith shook his head, willing himself to focus on the important issue at hand.  
  
"Lance what happened with your hip? I thought your scent gland recovered so why is it permanently damaged?" Wait... "Since when? Did it... ever recover?" He was beginning to realise that this issue might have been going on for a while.  
  
The brunette took in a deep breath, collecting himself before he cold say anything. "Keith, please calm down. Let me explain everything." He put his hand on Keith's shoulder, massaging gently to help him get rid of the tension. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it before. I forgot."  
  
"Forgot? How can you forget something so important?" Keith whispered, trying to be quiet and not attract attention.  
  
"It's no big deal. I have lots of other scent glands to make up for this one. I've been rubbing it every day so it's always covered in my scent. Trust me Keith, it doesn't bother me."  
  
"But it bothers me." Keith touched the hip over Lance's shirt, "It bothers me _a lot_."  
  
"And I understand. I'm really sorry for not telling you sooner." Lance leaned closer, placing a loving peck on Keith's cheek, "I'll explain everything, but before that, we really need to take that shower. And when we do, I'll tell you _everything_  about the hip issue."  
  
"You will? Promise?" The pale Omega asked warily.  
  
"Promise. Now get up and get in that shower because I'm waiting for my turn." He ushered Keith up, uncovering them from their hiding spot under the blanket. Damn, looks like they'll both be jerking off in the bathroom.  
  
Yeah, maybe the making out wasn't such a great idea... No! Of course it was. Lance loved every second of it. Except for the hip because it killed the mood. Then again, it's an issue he needs to talk to Keith about so maybe it was a good thing this happened. It saved them from doing anything they might regret later.  
  
"I'll be right back." Keith stood up, keeping the blanket around his lower body as he walked over to the bathroom. Lance couldn't help but hold in a chuckle as Keith hurriedly made his way to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.  
  
Hopefully his boyfriend will get out quickly because now it was becoming painful to wait around like this.  
  
Lance shifted, spreading his legs just a bit and hoping it would help ease his painful erection, but it was useless and only made the problem worse. And the knowledge that Keith was in that shower, all naked and wet, probably getting off to thoughts of _him_  didn't help _at all_.  
  
"Mmhmm." Lance shuffled the blankets from over his head, turning to see if any of their companions were awake as a means of distraction. Hunk was fast asleep, his snoring loud and audible enough to have drowned out any noise the two of them had made for himself. Shay was also asleep beside him, snuggled up to him with a pair of earbuds and a sleeping mask on tight.  
  
Lance shifted his gaze over a bit. Koli and Antok were, thankfully, asleep as well. The two of them deep in sleep, sharing a bed, with Koli using Antok's chest as a pillow. Okay, now he was _sure_  the two were bonded. Maybe it wasn't _confirmed_  or anything, but Lance liked to consider himself something of a love expert and he was getting some pretty strong 'Married' vibes from the two.  
  
Next, he turned to see Pidge, who still had her headphones on and was playing loud music. She wasn't asleep, too busy watching a movie, but she was drifting so she obviously hadn't heard anything that would keep her up.  
  
Kuron...  
  
Oh _shit._  
  
Kuron sat at the bar, fully awake and headphoneless, his arms crossed as he stared at Lance with a blank expression.  
  
_Holy shit_.  
  
And _that_  was an erection killer right there. Lance had nearly debauched this man's younger brother right in front of him, a younger brother he'd _proven_  to be super protective of, and he was _staring_ _into Lance's soul right now._  
  
"Ahhhh, I can explain." Lance stated dumbly as he locked eyes with the wild man.  
  
"It is nothing I haven't heard during his Heats." Kuron states casually, and _oh God_  did that not help.  
  
"We weren't doing anything! I swear!" Lance yelped, praying that the man wasn't about to stand up and throw him off the plane.  
  
"Keith is strong." Kuron nods. "And you have proven your might in battle. If he deems you a worthy mate than so be it. When Keith rules as the Alpha-Omega of his own pack than I expect your support of his reign."  
  
_What the fuck_?  
  
"Ahhh." Lance blinks dumbly. "Suuuuuure."  
  
Kuron nods, content with their little talk, and turns to stare blankly at the drinks lining the bar, taking a casual sip of the fancy golden whiskey. And, oh God, Lance honestly could tell if that was the best or worst shovel talk ever. It was definitely the most mortifying.  
  
As if the gods themselves were working to get Lance out of the situation, Keith exited the bathroom, wearing loose clothing and towelling his own hair. Lance _threw_  himself off the bed and brushed past his boyfriend as he made his way into the bathroom, "My turn!"  
  
Now safely in the bathroom and away from _that_  mess, Lance took a moment to compose himself. Alright, he was fine now, and it was shower time.  
  
Lane drew off his clothes, but then picked them up and folded them neatly when he remembered the rest of his clothing was stuck in the cargo hold. Now thoroughly naked, Lance stepped into the shower, the whole thing still wet from where Keith used it only a few minutes ago.  
  
The one Keith had gotten off in.  
  
His cock gave an interested twitch at that.

Lance reached over and turned on the water, setting it to his prefered temperature, and ignored the interested twitch. The rack of little bottles of shampoos and conditioners, the kind you'd find in hotels, was in reach, and Lance grabbed two little bottles of them. Then he grabbed a little bottle of soap from another rack next to it. The brunette worked through his hair first, taking good care of it, before moving on to the rest of his body.  
  
He soaped a rag and started scrubbing the rest of his body, right up until he was all nice and clean and…

Fuck it, he couldn’t do it knowing that Kuron had listened to Lance almost defile his younger brother. Lance made a frustrated noise, ignoring his needs as he finished washing, his dreams of joining the mile high club put on hold thanks to voyeuristic older brothers. He snatched a towel down from the folded pile, towelling himself dry. He picked his clothes up and slipped them back on, grinning stupidly the whole time. He stopped to check himself in the mirror, finding no evidence of debauchery.  
  
Ok, time to face the music.  
  
Lance's grin dropped a bit as he thought of the conversation to come. Oh, yeah, Keith was worried about his stupid hip wasn't he? Honestly, it really wasn't a big deal at all. It was like permanently losing a fingernail. Sure, it sucked, and it was inconvenient, but it didn't ruin his life or anything, and there were things he could do to make up for it. Omegas honestly had more scent glands than others, and it wasn't like losing one affected Lance's scent much. It wasn't even painful anymore, so it really _wasn't_  a big deal.  
  
What worried Lance is the fact that _Keith_  worried about it. Because he wasn't lying when he said the gland didn't bother him, but Keith was obviously going to fuss over it. Sighing, the tanned Omega exited the bathroom. His eyes landed on the bed he and Keith were sharing, his boyfriend all curled up in the blankets and sleepily blinking towards the bathroom.  
  
Lance tip toed over towards the bed, silently slipping into the blankets as Keith hummed and scooted over to make room for him. Lance curled beneath the covers, throwing them over both their head, then reaching his arms out and pulling his boyfriend closer.  
  
"That shower is so nice." Lance told the pale Omega as he settled his chin on the ravenette's head, "You and I are _definitely_  sharing next time.”  
  
"That depends on what you're about to tell me." Keith's tone was serious, eyes opened as he listened closely to what Lance would say. "Tell me about your hip now. When did it get permanently damaged and how."  
  
"Keith, it's really not that important."  
  
"It is. You promised you'd tell me so spill it." Keith stood firm on the issue, moving away so that their eyes could meet. "Tell me."  
  
Lance hesitated but knowing how stubborn Keith could be sometimes, he knew he was at a loss here. "Alright, but promise you won't blame yourself for it. I did this to myself, no, it was all because of what happened. It wasn't something I could control and it just... happened."  
  
"Asking me not to blame myself will have the opposite effect." Keith moved to take Lance's hand into his own, "When did this happen?"  
  
Lance hesitated here again, eyes lowering. "When you jumped out the window."  
  
Keith quirked a brow, trying to remember what was happening at the time. He was in bed, injured, and then there was Lance who was on the bed beside him, also recovering. Now that he thinks about it, was there another reason for Lance being there despite him wanting to take care of Keith? If he was there because of his hip, it would make sense, especially if it was injured _again._  
  
"How?"  
  
"I hit it." Lance decided on being honest, "I was out of it Keith. I couldn't control what I was doing at the time. It just happened."  
  
The pale Omega clenched his hand, a wave of guilt washing over him. "Because of me-"  
  
"No. Nope." Lance put his finger against Keith's lips, "It _wasn't_  your fault. I knew you were gonna blame yourself for it so I need you to stop right here and now. It had nothing to do with you Keith. I had a panic attack and I wasn't myself. It's because of that that this happened. It's not you _at all_." He moved his hand to cup Keith's cheek, "Please don't blame yourself. It'll make me feel worse.”  
  
"Listen Keith." Lance squeezes his arms around the pale Omega gently, "This isn't your fault this happened, just like it's not your fault you jumped out the window. It's just something that ended up happening. Something I'm not even bothered by if I'm being honest here."  
  
"Lance, you were driven to the point of self-harming and _permanently_  ruining that gland." Keith gently argues.  
  
"Keith, I was a lot more worried about the fact you could have _died_." Lance shudders a bit, one of his hands coming to grip the back of his boyfriend's head, the memory of Keith still laying broken in that bed still fresh in his mind. He doesn't think he'll ever get over it, the sight burned permanently in his mind, easily stored as one of the most horrible moments in his life, "I don't think I'll _ever_  get over that."  
  
Keith was quiet for a long moment, his face buried deeply in Lance's shoulder, fingers digging tightly into Lance's shirt. He did speak though, quietly, and it was obvious he was trying to hold back his guilt, "I wish I had never jumped out that fucking window."  
  
It was obvious Keith's self-loathing was starting to rear its ugly head again, and Lance wasn't having any of that shit. This was their _vacation_ , their first time out of that mansion for more than a few hours, and the start of a whole month of freedom. He wasn't about to let it start off on such a low note.  
  
"Keith, listen to me." Lance squeezed him again, "That _wasn't_  your fault; remember? And neither is this gland. Sure, it sucks that it doesn't work anymore, but it's not something that _ruins_  my life or anything. I don't _care_  about it. That's not even a lie, or me trying to reassure you, it's the _truth_."  
  
"You may feel that way Lance, but I can't let go of this that easily. It's because of what I did that this happened." Keith slowly reached down to place his hand on Lance's hip, mindful as he placed his hand over the shirt. "A permanently damaged hip is serious."  
  
"No, it's not." Lance tried to assure him, "There are so many people that are so much worse off than me Keith. Some people are disabled for the rest of their lives. Some can't walk, some have their limbs cut, others have all sorts of illnesses. I'd say that a damaged hip isn't so bad compared to that."  
  
Keith grumbled, looking up, "You're going away from the point here."  
  
"I'm really not." The brunette closed his eyes for a second, taking in a deep breath. "Still feel like you're guilty?"  
  
"I do." And it was unlikely that this sense of guilt would go away that easily. That's why Lance sighed, trying to think of a way to deal with this. He placed his hand on Keith's own that was on his hip, blue eyes meeting violet.  
  
"Then how about you scent it every morning? It could be a way for you to 'make it up' to me if you want." He suggested, slowly moving Keith's hand under his shirt and onto the scent gland in question, "From now on, it's your scent gland on my body."  
  
Keith rolled his eyes, "Still doesn't change the fact that it's damaged."  
  
"It's fine. As I said, it'll be your scent gland with _your_  scent on it. I'll have you rub it every morning from now on. Scent usually stays longer if it's rubbed onto a gland." Lance leaned in closer now, nuzzling his boyfriend while keeping his hand on Keith's own.  
  
The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. His scent was one thing, but having a gland that was wholly covered in Keith was a very attractive idea. And if it got Keith to feel even a little less guilty than even better  
  
"Lance, that doesn't-" Keith started.  
  
"Shhhh." Lance brushed his fingers through Keith's hair, using the hand holding Keith's to lead the pale wrist slowly downwards. Keith made a noise as Lance slipped his boyfriend's hand under the waistband of his pants where the gland was. He presses the wrist against the gland gently, nuzzling further into his boyfriend as he started leading the wrist into circles, "It's okay cariño. It's okay. I'm fine."  
  
"Lance... I..." Keith tried to find words for his feelings, "I wish I could fix this; make up for this."  
  
"It's okay babe." Lance continued to brush his fingers through Keith's hair. "I'm fine."  
  
"I want to..." Keith starts to rub circles into the gland himself, letting his warm scent roll over them. Lance hummed, feeling a small wave of electricity as Keith massaged his own gland against the damaged thing. Lance's hand gripped the pale wrist a little tighter, moving along with it.  
  
"Do this for me baby?" Lance whispered into Keith's ear, rubbing the wrist into circles, "Please?"  
  
Keith groaned a bit, and his poor boyfriend massaged deeper, sinking downward and out of Lance's hold and sight to give the hip proper attention, and the tanned Omega mourned the loss for a bit. Alas, it was a necessary sacrifice if Lance wanted to get Keith's guilt complex out of the way.  
  
It became totally worth it when Lance felt Keith's free hand grip his other hip. Keith's lip met the gland, kissing it gently over and over, trailing pecks all around the hip before moving his wrist back towards the thing and massaging again. Lance groaned a bit, letting his head fall back against the blankets as Keith decided he wanted to pamper that hip with attention, which was even better than what he was hoping.  
  
Keith, meanwhile, had _all_ his attention on the one gland; massaging it deeply with his own. Occasionally pulling away to kiss it, as if he could somehow make it better with his lips, or rub the liquid scent deeper with his fingers. But he was determined to give the gland the attention it deserved, to give _Lance_  the attention he deserved. He groaned, leaning forward to kiss along the hip as he rubbed his scent deeper and deeper into the gland.  
  
"Hmmm... _cariño_. So good... You're so good for me Keith." Lance purred while Keith had to pause in his actions, face blushing tomato red at the praise. He tried to shake it off, continuing rubbing his scent onto the gland until he deemed it enough to stop. He sniffed at the gland, and once enough of his scent was on it, he decided to give it one more kiss before pushing himself up to Lance's face again.  
  
"Hmmm..." Lance's purr intensified, leaning in to nuzzle against his boyfriend, hand going behind Keith's ear to rub some of his own scent onto the scent gland that was there. "You might not like it but this gland has become my favourite. I love it."  
  
"That's nothing to be happy about." Keith sighed but leaned into the touch.  
  
"But I can't help it. I like it." Lance insisted, slowly closing his eyes. "Are you tired? Want to sleep now?”  
  
"We probably should." Keith answered, crawling gently back into place, leaning into Lance's touch as he scented behind his ears. "Or else it's going to be hell when we get to Scotland."  
  
Lance hummed, continuing to rub as he pulled the two of them closer together, settling his chin on Keith's head. The brunette continued massaging, working to lure his boyfriend into sleep, stopping to take a sniff behind the ears once a few minutes had passed. Humming at the mix of their smells, Lance buried his nose as close as he could reach to the gland.  
  
Keith, already half asleep from his own exhaustion and the little massage, blinked his lashes against the skin of Lance's neck, tickling it a bit. Lance squeezed his boyfriend tighter against himself, more than happy where they were now. He blinked, letting himself fall slowly into sleep, "Goodnight amore."  
  
Across the room, Kuron took another shot of whiskey.  
  
And so the two Omega had fallen asleep.  
  
Or so they thought.

Lance estimated that he slept for about an hour tops before he woke up, frowning when he noticed that it was the dead of night outside. They were flying East, which meant that they were going into the night, but what they were all forgetting was that at home, it was already late morning or early afternoon. By normal standards, it was the time of the day when they're all awake.  
  
Yet somehow everyone was asleep. It baffled Lance who looked around, noticing that, okay, _not everyone_  was asleep.  
  
Hunk was laying down, showing no signs of movement while Shay was beside him, watching TV on the screen while sipping on a glass of water. The stewardess must have given it to her.  
  
Oh... Were they going to have breakfast? Or dinner? He was a bit hungry now. But! Continuing his observation, he noticed that Kuron had settled himself onto the couch, sleeping soundly. Then there was Keith next to him, also in deep sleep as light as a feather. How lucky.  
  
And then lastly there was Pidge who was furiously typing something on her laptop. Sitting up, Lance peaked between the seats to see the screen of her laptop, noticing the game she was playing. D&D... nice.  
  
He could try and go back to sleep, and he did, but sleep just wasn't coming to him. Not managing to lay down without doing anything, Lance decided to at least give Keith the rest he needs. That's why he stood up from their bed, mindful as to not wake his boyfriend up. He made his way to Pidge, throwing himself on the empty seat beside her.  
  
"Hello Pidgeon. Can't sleep?" He asked, leaning to look at her screen again.  
  
"Ugh..." She shrugged, hazel eyes moving towards Lance. "It baffles me how you all fell asleep as if you were under some kind of a spell." Pausing in her typing, Pidge's eyes widened. A loud gasp escaped her, turning to Lance in shock. She grabbed his shoulders, shaking furiously. "It's the fae! They've already put a spell on us!"  
  
"W-What? Calm down Pidgeon, we're not under any spell." He tried to calm the Alpha girl down but with no success.  
  
"Then explain to me how you're all asleep when it's suppose to be morning back home! We should all be awake! Normal people can't adjust to a new time schedule that easily!" Pidge turned to her computer again, "It's the fae! They _know_  we're coming Lance! They _know_!"  
  
"In Hunky Bear's defence." Shay raised her arm up, attention moving from the TV onto the two beside her, "He took sleeping pills when we took off. That's why he's dead asleep."  
  
"Oh... That's a Hunk thing to do." Lance folded his arms. It wouldn't be the first time the male Beta did that.  
  
"Shit. Then it's only Keith and Kuron. Alas.. I knew them well." She turned towards the sleeping pale Omega, adjusting her glasses as she stared down at him in scrutiny, "The fae already have control over his mind and we're _not even_  in Scotland yet. I fear that when we get there, Keith and Kuron might be kidnapped by the fae."  
  
"Sure Pidgeon." Lance will indulge her in her supernatural talk. He didn't believe in fae or any of the supernatural so the whole trip will be an experience for him. Hah! Fae are only flying fairies! Right? What harm can they do? They're not even real. Wait, are they fairies? He wasn't sure. But! Either way he doesn't believe in them. "What if you don't believe in them? Do they curse you or something?"  
  
"You NEVER insult the fae Lance. They will eat your soul if you do."  
  
"Righhhtttt." Lance waved her off, rolling his eyes. He sighed, not knowing what he could do now. Play games with Pidge? Watch a movie?  
  
When he spotted a marker in Pidge's backpack, he found the answer to his question. He grinned, reaching out to take the said pen. "I have an idea. Hear me out Pidgeon."  
  
"What?" The Alpha girl seemed uninterested until Lance showed her the pen.  
  
"What do you say we give the unfortunate souls who were cursed by the fae a little surprise?" He opened the tip of the marker, his grin growing ever wide.  
  
Pidge furrowed her brows but when the realisation hit her, a huge grin of her own appearing on her face. "It seems that the fae of mischief have cursed you as well Lancelot. Or maybe you're the devil himself?"  
  
"I don't believe in the supernatural." He looked up in thought, "Maybe except for aliens but that's different."  
  
"Hah! Aliens ARE a part of the supernatural! You ignorant fool! I'll have to teach you about the fae and Nessie as well. Then you'll understand that _everything_  is connected. We live in a world of conspiracy!"  
  
"Sure Pidgeon." But Lance didn't listen, already moving onto his first target; Hunk. He began drawing on the male Beta's face, all the while Shay was giggling beside him, adding a huge moustache herself. Pidge and Lance chuckled evilly once they were done, moving onto the sleeping Kuron.  
  
This was golden.  
  
Then they moved onto Keith. Carefully moving the blanket to get to his face. "I'm sorry babe. Pidge made me do it."  
  
"I didn't do shit. This was your idea McClain." She hissed, grabbing the pen before she began drawing a unibrow between Keith's eyebrows. Both Lance and Pidge held in their laughs, deciding to go on and add a moustache to match.  
  
"It's not me little gremlin. The fae are to blame for this. I'm merely a puppet they control, and right now, they want me to draw on my boyfriend's face." The tanned Omega justified, adding a drawing of a heart onto Keith's cheek.  
  
They both froze when Keith moved, stopping everything and watching with wide eyes as Keith mumbled something in his sleep before settling himself into the blankets again.  
  
That was close...  
  
"Gimme that." Pidge snatched the maker, a mischievous grin on her face as she drew a dick on Keith's forehead. Oh how cruel... "Now he's a real dick head."  
  
"I don't know if I approve of this as Keith's boyfriend but somehow I like it."  
  
"Of course you do! I drew it!" Pidge closed the market before looking over at the sleeping Kolivan and Antok. She knew better than to mess with them.  
  
"Now we wait for the shit show to begin when they wake up." Pidge contently sat back into her seat, Lance joining her after making sure that Keith was fully covered with a blanket.  
  
"Can I join you? Do you have a multiplayer option?"  
  
"Yep! Here you go." She handed him a second controller, now the two of them playing the night away.  
  
Oh poor souls... Not only are they cursed by the fae but they'll also wake up with a little surprise to boot. Looks like the supernatural are already lurking over them.

 

* * *

 

Keith woke up alone and in a strange place.

Chest seizing with panic, the pale Omega threw the blankets off himself, eyes snapping open and desperately looking around the area. He calmed considerably when he saw each of his friends scattered about, and the memories of boarding the plane returned to him. He sighed, calming his rapidly beating heart, and let himself fall back flat on his bed.  
  
"Good morning Keith." Shay called out from her seat.  
  
"Is it morning?" Keith asked wearily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and working up the will to get up, "How long was I out?"  
  
"The pilot said it'd be another hour." Shay answered helpfully.  
  
Ah, that was good, that meant he was able to get some good sleep in so he would be ready to unboard, get to the hotel, and get to their meeting with all of his energy. With that motivation in mind, Keith turned and pushed himself up, letting the bedding fall from around him. The blankets Lance packed piling onto the bed as he moved away from the comforting spot.  
  
He yawned as he stood, studying the area again. Lance and Pidge were deeply involved in a game on her laptop, and it didn't look like she'd gotten any fucking sleep last night at all. She was going to regret that later when she was in the meeting. At least he knew Lance had gotten _some_  rest, and he wasn't even the one who was going to the meeting, he could sleep in their hotel once they landed.  
  
Keith's eyes flickered over Kuron, who was deeply asleep on the couch, a hand thrown over his eyes and an empty whiskey cup settled on the coffee table. Smart move on his part, lulling himself to sleep with alcohol, though he better have not gotten drunk while on this plane, because Keith wasn't going to have time to help cure his hangover. Kolivan and Antok were on the bed closest to the couch, Kolivan having just come out of sleep himself and moving to wake up Antok.  
  
That left Shay, who was in her seat, and Hunk who...  
  
"Really Shay?" Keith asked, raising a brow, crossing his arms over his chest as tried to sound disapproving as possible. Poor Hunk was still asleep, snoring a bit, and had several drawings on his face. The moustache looking a little too much like Coran's for Keith's taste.  
  
Shay only giggled.  
  
Sighing, Keith walked over and grabbed Hunk's shoulder, shaking it a bit. Hunk didn't move at first, only continuing to snore, but Keith was insistent and kept shaking. Eventually Hunk jerked awake, almost hitting Keith's forehead with his own. Luckily the pale Omega had finely honed reflexes from years of living with the triplets, and was able to dodge.  
  
"What, huh, what?" Hunk blinked away, eyes flickering between Keith and Shay. His eyes eventually landed on Keith, blinking in confusions as the dazed sleep eventually faded from his eyes, "Keith...what happened to you?"  
  
"We're an hour from landing Hunk, it's time to get up." Keith informed the Beta gently. "You need to wash your face, _someone_  drew on it while you were asleep."  
  
"Me?" Hunk blinked again, pointing at his forehead, "You've got something there."  
  
"What?" Keith blinked, reaching to touch his forehead.  
  
"You've got a dick man." Hunk informed him, tapping at his own forehead. "Right here. A dickhead."  
  
Shay couldn't stop giggling.  
  
"Pfft!" Keith turned when he heard a loud chuckle from both Lance and Pidge. As soon as his eyes landed on them, they scrambled back to pretend like they didn't see anything. But Keith could tell that something was up. Their expressions were speaking _volumes_.  
  
Shay, the kind soul, took out a small mirror she had in her bag, giving it to Keith so that he could see himself. The pale Omega's hand shot straight up, touching his forehead and the dick that was there. "You're not serious."  
  
"You can see it for yourself man." Hunk put a hand against his lips, "Pft! Now you're a true dickhead."  
  
Not only did Keith have a huge dick on his forehead but he also had a unibrow and a heart on his cheek. Hearing Hunk's comment, he pointed the small mirror at him. "Then why don't you look at yourself Hunk? Or should I say Coran 2.0?"  
  
"What?" The male Beta raised a brow, gasping loudly as soon as he saw his face. "No way! Who did this?" He tried to rub the marker off with his hand but it proved to be unsuccessful. "It's not coming off!"  
  
"What!?" Keith took back the mirror, licking his thumb before rubbing the dick on his forehead. "It's not coming off." He has a meeting! How can he go to a _meeting_  with a dick on his forehead?  
  
"Shay... I know who did this but I just want to make sure if you were an accomplice in this." Keith sighed, looking down at the Beta woman.  
  
"I am when it comes to Hunky Bear." She admitted. "But I didn't draw on your face Keith."  
  
Then that leaves... The chuckling duo behind him.  
  
"What's the matter Keith? Did something happen?" Pidge asked innocently as Keith turned to face both his boyfriend and his best friend. And as soon as he did, the two began laughing out loudly.  
  
"Haha! I'm sorry babe but this is just golden!" Lance held onto his stomach, trying to keep down his furious laugh. He felt guilty for it as Keith's boyfriend _but_  this was a golden opportunity! How could he miss it?  
  
"Now you're a _real_  dickhead! You've finally earned the title you deserve!" Pidge grinned mischievously before taking out her phone and taking a picture. "I'll be sure to set this up as your profile picture."  
  
"Oh no you won't." Keith reached out to snatch the phone away but didn't succeed. "Why would you do this Pidge? I have a _meeting_  to attend to! You have to help me get rid of this right now!"  
  
"What!? I'm innocent!" She put her hand against her chest, "It was your boyfriend's idea! I was the sidekick!"  
  
"It's not my fault!" Lance defended, "It's the fae Keith. They did all of this." He leaned onto the table in front of him, "They also told me that the dick was drawn with a permanent marker. I don't think you'll be able to get it off with just water and soap, but the rest will wash away just fine."  
  
"What!? Seriously?" Pidge asked in confusion, turning towards the brunette, "That was the permanent one?"  
  
"Yes! You were the one who drew the dick so you're at fault for that one."  
  
"Why do I even associate with you two?" Keith growled, grabbing Hunk's arm and pulling the Beta towards the bathroom, "Come on Hunk, we have to try and get this shit off before we land."  
  
"I'm sorry babe!" Lance called after them, "I'm sure you'll be able to get it off!"  
  
"You better hope so! Or you're on the couch" Keith growled back, slamming the bathroom door shut and locking it. Now it was just him and Hunk, but Keith didn't have time to worry about him, he had to get the markings off his face before they landed. He rushed towards the sink, grabbing two rags and throwing on the hot water before drowning them in the steaming pool. He grabbed the bar of soap next, lathering the rags harshly before he turned and tossed the rag towards Hunk.

"Thanks man." Hunk muttered as the rag stuck to his face, slapping his cheeks. Hunk grabbed the soapy rag and began scrubbing, trying his best to get the markings off. Keith turned back towards the sink, scrubbing at his forehead harshly, dipping the rag in the hot water and washing away the soap and regathering every few scrubs.  
  
It wasn't working.  
  
"Hunk." Keith commanded, going full professional. "This isn't working, go see if you can find any alcohol and hand sanitizer, that should get this off."  
  
"Gotcha." Keith watched Hunk saluted him from the mirror, the large Beta turning and unlocking the door before rushing out.  
  
Keith decided to search the bathroom for something he could use just in case Hunk came back empty handed. Though, there was a bar and he could probably find some vodka so he wasn't too worried about it. Hopefully they had enough soap to wash away the smell when they were done though.  
  
"I'm back." The male Beta returned with a vodka bottle in hand, "The bar is full of all kinds of drinks so it wasn't hard for me to find this. The only problem is that it's almost empty." He raised up the bottle, and judging from the quantity inside, they both knew that it was just enough for only one of them.  
  
They both looked up at one another, Hunk gulping, "I think Kuron drank most of it."  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
But the question was, who was going to use it?  
  
"Give it Hunk. I need to get the dick off before we land." Keith extended his hand, waiting for Hunk to give him the bottle.  
  
"But... I don't wanna walk around with a moustache." Everyone will be looking at him and Hunk wasn't a fan of attention like that.  
  
"I doubt any of your marks are permanent. The dick, however, is." He pointed to the monstrosity. "I /need/ the alcohol, otherwise it won't come off."  
  
Hunk took in a deep breath before sighing, "Fine." He handed the bottle to Keith who accepted it without complaints. He dipped some of the contents on the rag, rubbing his forehead. Strange... Is alcohol supposed to smell like this? This smelled more like water.  
  
And yep, it was water.  
  
"It's not vodka."  
  
Hunk tilted his head to the side, "It's not?"  
  
"No." Pidge... She must have swapped the water for the vodka inside.  
  
"Okay, okay, don't panic." Keith told himself, running his fingers through his hair. "We have plenty of other bottles of alcohol, and there's probably hand sanitizer _somewhere_."  
  
"Breath buddy." Hunk packed the Omega's back. "We'll try whiskey or something."  
  
"We're going to smell like _drunks_  when we meet Trigel." Keith groaned, rubbing his forehead. "I'm going to _kill_  them."  
  
"I'll tell Lance he's on the couch." Hunk chuckled, poking at his mustache. "I'm going to grab some whiskey bottles or something. Or would you like those gin and tequila bottles better?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, we'll just scrub ourselves down after." Keith reassured as Hunk left the bathroom again, this time returning with a half bottle of whiskey.  
  
Keith took the bottle and sniffed it, recoiling a bit at the strong alcoholic smell, yep, no mistaking this. Pidge couldn't steal the whole bar after all he guesses, even if she did take the best and easiest to get rid of. He'd really just wished it was vodka instead, it felt closest to rubbing alcohol, and it was just less... _wrong_.  
  
Keith dabbed some of the alcohol on the rag, testing it by scrubbing at the heart on his cheek first, watching as it smeared after a few moment. He grinned triumphantly, dapping more on the two rags before moving to let Hunk stand by him, "It's working at least."  
  
"Oh! Thank goodness." Hunk patted his chest, moving to grab his rag and start rapidly scrubbing at his own face. Keith worked on his own, choosing to focus on the dick first and foremost, taking a good ten minutes to smudge and scrub it way. Then it took another five minutes and a different rag to get rid of the rest of the smudged ink on his forehead.  
  
Fully content now that the ink was washed away, Keith splashed some water on his face. This wasn't how he expected to spend his morning but hopefully the breakfast will make up for it.  
  
"All done. Thank goodness." Hunk sighed in relief, his markings all gone as well.  
  
"The alcohol did the trick." Keith noted, putting away the rag and taking the bottle of alcohol in hand to return it to the bar.  
  
Hunk smiled, more than glad that they managed to get it off. Although an idea did hit him, "What do you say we give them a taste of their own medicine Keith? I'm up to a little revenge. Nothing serious of course. Just something to get them back for this."  
  
"That-" Keith paused, thinking it over, "Is a good idea." He grinned, leaning against the wall. "Anything in mind?"  
  
"Not right now. Maybe we can do something in the hotel? I'm sure we'll think of something by then."  
  
"Deal." Keith and Hunk both shook on it before making their way out of the bathroom. Revenge will be sweet...  
  
And as the two of them came out, both Pidge and Lance frowned, "Shit. You really did manage to take it off." The Alpha girl grumbled, not pleased by the sight at all. "You're a real fun killer Kogane."  
  
"I was hoping it would last longer." Lance frowned beside her, "Maybe we should have had everyone in on it and kept it a secret. This way you'd go out into the public without knowing you had a dick on your forehead."  
  
"So you're not sorry at all." Keith folded his arms, "You're definitely sleeping on the couch Lance."  
  
"What!? But Keith! I bet you would have done the same if you were me! Not to mention that it wasn't _me_. I keep telling you, it's the fae! They did this to you!"  
  
"Yeah!" Pidge chirped in, "And they'll kidnap you once we land. They have their eyes on you Keith. They _know_  we're coming.”  
  
"We haven't even landed yet." Keith huffed as he crossed his arms, "There's no way they have their eyes on me, this was just the work of two pranksters trying to ruin my meetings."  
  
Pidge gasped, hand going over her heart, eyes flickering back and forth, "Quiet Keith! They'll hear you! Then you'll be whisked away to be their unhappy bride!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Lance turned on Pidge, "Keith isn't marrying anyone while we're in Scotland!"  
  
"He will be if he doesn't keep his damn mouth shut!" Pidge pointed towards Lance. "And you stop talking like that! They'll take it as a challenge!"  
  
"We're not even there yet." Hunk rubbed his brow.  
  
As if the world were conspiring against him the pilot turned on the intercom, "Attention passengers, we are preparing for landing. Please take your seats and buckle in tightly until the belt lights have been switched off. Thank you and we hope you have enjoyed your flight on Air Shirogane today."  
  
Kuron, hearing the last name, jerked and threw himself up, "I have awoken."  
  
Keith sighed tiredly, deciding to drop the subject for now, "Buckle up Kuron, we're landing."  
  
The pale Omega made his way over to the nearest seat, plopping down and buckling up for the landing. He took the time to make make sure his hair was neat and his clothes were straightened out before they landed. He took another moment to test his breath, it _smells_  fine, but he still took out a breath mint and chewed on it a bit just in case. He didn't smell like alcohol either, which was good.  
  
He could still catch whiffs of Lance's scent heavy behind his ears, making him flush a bit. He'd forgotten about that, he really had, he hoped Trigel didn't comment on it.  
  
The plane began its descent, rubbing a bit as it started it's downward turn. Keith gripped the edge of the seat as the plane began easing into a stop. Eventually it did stop rolling, a small ding sounded as the seatbelt light switched off, and the pilot spoke up again, "Attention passengers, we have now landed at our destination. Thank you for flying Air Shirogane and enjoy your trip.  
  
"Finally!" Pidge threw off her seatbelt and started gathering her stuff. Keith grumbled, moving to grab his briefcase, Kuron grumbling as well as he joined his youngest brother's side. All their other bags were in cargo and would have to be picked up inside the airport.  
  
The party exited their plane, meeting up to grab their bags and other luggage before making their way through the airport's lobby. Thankfully there weren't _too_  many people, and the group was easily able to spot the suited group of men standing with signs marked with Keith and Pidge's names.  
  
"Oh God." Keith whispered as he spotted the woman standing in the middle of those group of men, "Trigel met us at the airport herself. She didn't just send men to pick us up, a member of Scottish Parliament is meeting us in an airport!"  
  
"Really?" Pidge perked up, her eyes lighting up as they landed on Trigel, who had spotted them and was waving them over, “Sweet!"  
  
Pidge and the rest didn't waste any time, going over to greet Trigel as fast as they could. They did attract quite the attention, most of the people turning around to stare at them, prompting both Kolivan and Antok to get to work and make sure none of the crowd gets near their group.  
  
"Trigel!" Pidge called out excitedly, stopping to stand right before the said woman, "It's been a while! The last time we've seen each other was last year."  
  
"Yes." The woman, an Alpha, nodded with a huge smile on her face, "It's been a while Pidge. I hope we'll get to venture out to the Loch Ness this time around. I remember we planned a trip the last time you were here but due to the tight schedule, we didn't make it."  
  
"It's the fae. They did it." Pidge hissed while Trigel's smile widened.  
  
"It might be the case, but we'll definitely venture out to hunt the Nessie this time. You have my word."  
  
"Really!? Awesome!?" Pidge grinned widely, her eyes sparkling in delight. Trigel's smile was wide as she turned to the rest of the group now, spotting many familiar faces.  
  
"Greetings Lance. It's been a while." She greeted the tanned Omega who bowed down slightly.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine auntie. It's been ages since the last time I saw you."  
  
"Yes. I believe it's been five years already. How is young Allura fairing?"  
  
"She's good. Busy but hanging in there." He assured with a smile of his own.  
  
"That's good to hear.”  
  
Keith sighed, resigning himself to not only a month of wrangling Pidge, but also two weeks of keeping one of Scotland's most important political leaders from trying to tame the Loch Ness Monster. Great, just great, he didn't need this shit.  
  
"It's good to see you again Mr. Kogane." Trigel nodded in his direction, moving to shake his hand, "I haven't seen you since the Scent Suppressant Gala."  
  
"Good to see you as well Miss Trigel." Keith nodded, taking her hand and shaking it, "I see you've been doing well in Parliament."  
  
"Ah, yes." Trigel nods, her eyes rolling up a bit, as if wishing for a bird to swoop down and whisk her away from this world, "Or as well as anyone can do in politics. They're certainly trying to suck the life out of us here."  
  
"I hear England's giving you trouble again." Keith inquires politely.  
  
"Posh, when _aren't_  they giving Scotland trouble." Trigel takes the offered shot, "Just the other day we had more separatists marching Glasgow."  
  
"Oh, wooooooow, politics, how fun." Pidge mutters sarcastically, "Truly the best and most enlightening of conversational topics; not a ticking time bomb at _all_."  
  
"I _am_ a politician." Trigel informs the girl gently, "It would be hard to inquire about my work without talking about it."  
  
"The only political movement we need to know about in Scotland is the period poverty and how you're buying stuff from us." Pidge points a thumb back at herself, smirking slightly, "We're very happy to start expanding our company overseas, and Edinburgh is the perfect place for the next step in the Gane Company."  
  
Alright, so Pidge was stealing his speech now.

Keith crossed his arms, knowing very well that he hadn't typed up the things he was saying to Trigel or rehearsed near Pidge for this very reason. Oh well, it's what she gets for the dickhead incident on the plane. He hoped she remembered all the numbers if she was going to do this right here, he certainly hadn't shared them with her.  
  
A small crowd was forming around them now, smartphones out as Trigel's guards kept them at bay. Kuron stomped through the crowd, somehow carrying half of their bags himself, with Kolivan having to step forward and interfere when the security tried to stop him. Good thing too, because Kuron looked ready to start a brawl.  
  
"The incompetence of men astound me." Kuron growls as he steps beside Keith.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Shirogane, I didn't know you were coming. What a pleasant surprise." Trigel is distracted from Pidge's nonsense, taken aback by Kuron's appearance and seeming startled by the lack of everything Shiro-ish about him, "You look…different."  
  
Realising the mistake, Pidge stepped in, "That's not Shiro. It's his brother Kuron." And just like anyone else, Trigel had that familiar confused look on her face, "Confusing, I know."  
  
"It's nice that we're having a heartwarming reunion and all but maybe it would be better if we go to the car? The crowd is getting rowdy." Hunk looked around nervously, spotting the stares they were receiving, not to mention the hungry look of lust on some of the Alpha around them. Their eyes zeroed in on the two Omega's necks.  
  
"That is a good idea." Trigel agreed, "And who might you be?"  
  
Hunk looked up, forgetting to introduce himself, "I'm Hunk. Lance's best friend." He shook the Alpha's hand, "And this is Shay, my girlfriend."  
  
"It's a pleasure." Shay smiled, shaking Trigel's hand as well.  
  
"Welcome to Scotland. I hope you'll like our beautiful country."  
  
"I'm sure we will. As soon as we get into that car." Lance tried pushing them through, wanting to get to the car as quickly as possible, but nothing was that easy. The crowd was already asking the questions they wanted to avoid.  
  
"Hey! Keith Kogane! That's him! What's he doing in Scotland?" One man asked amongst the chatter.  
  
"Submit already Kogane! Act like the puny Omega you are!"  
  
"That's the slut! How much for a one night stand gorgeous?"  
  
There were some provoking whistles around as well, the guards ushering them towards the limousine as quickly as possible. And as soon as they got inside, they sighed in relief.  
  
They almost forgot. The Lotor case was still ongoing, which meant that _everyone_  knew who they were and about what happened. The news may have died down but you never know what to expect from a crowd of people. Most of the people at the airport were foreigners as well, having all kinds of different views about Keith and his company to boot.  
  
"I sincerely apologise for that scene." Trigel turned to them once the car started and they were moving, "I should have moved us along promptly, I thought grown adults would have better sense than to start a scene at an airport this early in the morning."  
  
"The world is full of fools." Kuron growled, arms crossed defensively, glaring outside the window. "Were it not for the laws of this land I would have slaughtered them."  
  
"Ha." Pidge let out a weak laugh.  
  
"That's actually pretty funny." Lance lets out his own weak chuckle, "I can see it now. Kuron, a one man army, fighting them with his bare hands. Then, suddenly, an army of wild animals join him."  
  
"In any case, it's hardly your fault Miss Trigel." Keith folded his hands diplomatically, poker face on and ready to start business, "There is an ongoing lawsuit that has caught a lot of media attention between us and Galra Inc. People have become very...passionate about it."  
  
"Yes, yes, I heard some details." Trigel replied, "It's a real shame how far Galra Inc has fallen. I attended University with Zarkon before his breakdown, and he seemed so much...better...than he turned out to be."  
  
Trigel's eyes glazed over for a moment, lost in her memories, but she straightened out quickly. "Ahhh, but let us not dwell on old memories. We should drop you off at Balmoral Hotel, get your guest settled into their luxury suite before me attend our meeting.”  
  
"Luxury suite? Now that's what I'm talking about." Lance relaxed, forgetting about the airport stuff in favour of fantasising about their new rooms. "Does it have a jacuzzi? The last time I was in one, I had to clean instead of soak in the warm water." He shot an unimpressed look Pidge's way, the Alpha girl looking away.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Was all she said about the issue.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be able to accommodate you and all of your needs." Trigel assured with a smile, "But before I forget." She reached down under her seat and took out two bags, handing them over to both Keith and Pidge, "Just a little something to welcome you. I hope all goes well during your stay."  
  
"Presents?" Pidge perked up, reaching into the bag to see that is was indeed an expensive gift. "You didn't have to."  
  
"It's no problem." Trigel waved her hand, "Take it as a welcome gift as well as a sign of good will from me. I do apologise though, I didn't know there would be more members in your group, otherwise I would have brought more."  
  
"Thank you." Keith smiled, placing his bag down, "It's no problem, it's the thought that counts."  
  
The Alpha woman smiled, "Well then, why don't you tell me a bit about yourselves before we arrive at the hotel?" She turned to Hunk and Shay, making the two Beta flinch. They were clearly nervous, especially when in the presence of someone with such a high standing.  
  
The rest of the ride was spent with Hunk and Shay telling Trigel about themselves, innocent chatter erupting all around. Then as they approached the city, they finally arrived at their hotel. The Balmoral Hotel had five stars and was one of the most luxurious hotels one could find. The reception itself was decorated with a diamond chandelier, hanging on the top of the ceiling. The floor and walls were just as marvellous, decorated with many different paintings and aquariums as well.  
  
Checking in wasn't difficult at all but was rather an easy process. The group would be sharing rooms in twos, the pairs being Keith and Lance, Hunk and Shay, Kolivan and Antok, and then lastly Kuron and Pidge. Yes... That was happening.  
  
They also made sure that Kolivan and Antok's room was right next to that of the Omega, on standby should they need their assistance.  
  
"Please make yourselves comfortable. I'll be waiting for you at the reception while you settle yourselves down." Trigel let them know before they all headed up to their rooms, managing to fit into a single elevator. There were diamonds and all kinds of expensive looking antiques everywhere... Everything was posh.  
  
They were all on the same floor as well and their rooms were right next to each other so they didn't have to be separated.  
  
Lance slid the key of their room into it's keyhole, the door beeping before it opened. What greeted him was a huge apartment like space with an office as well as a king sized bed. Wow... Lance's jaw dropped wide open, staring at everything with wide eyes.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah, it's big." Keith noted, walking up to the table to place down his things. It was good that there was an office table. This meant that he would be able to do some work even while in their room.  
  
"I need to see if there's a jacuzzi." Lance marched into the bathroom, happily yelping as soon as he spotted the luxurious jacuzzi with rose petals scattered into it. "Keith! It's here! They have it!"  
  
"Great." The pale Omega walked up to the window, opening the curtains to see a beautiful view of the city outside. It must be beautiful at night, he would bet his money on it.  
  
"This is my side!" Entering the bedroom, Lance chose the side of the bed that was next to the window, letting his head fall down onto the pillows, "It's so soft... But as soon as I make some adjustments, it'll feel just like home." He began taking out the blankets he packed, "I'll scent this until it reeks of me." His eyes wandered off to Keith, "And you." He grinned, "I wonder what sorts of things we'll be doing here.”  
  
"Probably sleeping." Keith nodded, missing the implication as he moved to set his stuff down on the floor next to the desk, "And Nesting, this is going to be our room for two weeks."  
  
Lance propped up on his elbows, his blankets draped over the bed now, grinning as he watched the other Omega slide open his briefcase and start shuffling through some papers, his tablet sitting on top them all. Truly, he was dating a brute. "I can't help but notice that you got us a room with a fireplace and a view of the city."  
  
"Pidge called the J. K. Rowling suite." Keith shrugged cracking his neck and turning in his chair to face Lance, "I'd figured we'd end up sharing, so I tried to pick one out that I thought you would like. What do you think?"  
  
Keith's earnest face warmed Lance's heart, and it only twisted more when he remembered that they hadn't been dating _at all_  when Keith made the reservations for these rooms. It was just...so sweet...and exactly something the pale Omega _would_  do. Lance couldn't keep the grin off his face, "I love it cariño."  
  
Keith let out a relieved sigh, turning back towards his work, "That's good. Each suite comes with a free tour or fastrack ticket. I don't remember what tour I ordered though, or what time, but I thought you could explore the city while Pidge and I were with Trigel."  
  
"Aww, babe." Lance stood up. "You're too sweet."  
  
Keith flushed a bit, coughing into his hand before turning back to his papers.  
  
Lance decided to explore the rest of the room, with it's plush chairs and couch, and kitchenettes. Apparently breakfast would be served in-room while he was here, unless he wanted to eat at the restaurant downstairs. And there was a small bookshelf and all sorts of other fancy things. This hotel really didn't spare any expense, not at all. He'd never been inside such a nice hotel suite before. He half expected Keith to get something cheap so...  
  
...wait a moment.  
  
"Babe." Lance whispers, horrified. "Were you planning to sleep on the _couch_  when you rented this room?"  
  
Keith looks up from his work, turning to face Lance with a raised brow, "Well, yeah, there's only one bed unless you request another and we weren't dating at the time. It's not like I have a problem sleeping on the couch."  
  
Keith paused then, "Which...technically, _you_  should be doing after that dick incident."  
  
Heathen, Lance was dating a heathen. A heathen who clearly had no idea how to properly take care of himself, well, he was certainly going to take care of that!  
  
"You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" He played his card, walking up to his boyfriend to see what he was doing, "It's just a dick. That can't separate us." He reached Keith's chair, going behind it to lean down and look at the papers Keith was working on.  
  
"Yes." And Keith was firm on this, "You almost embarrassed me in front of Trigel. What would I do then? The trip would be over if she saw me with a dick on my forehead."  
  
"I'm sure she'd think that you have a mischievous spirit." The brunette moved his finger in the air, a grin on his face as he tilted his head to look at his boyfriend.  
  
"Then why don't I draw a dick on you instead? People will think that you have a _mischievous_  spirit." Keith shot back, a grin of his own forming on his face while Lance looked away, clearly defeated.  
  
"Uhhh... Okay, can I address something?" Lance asked, changing the topic.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you going through papers already? Don't tell me you'll be stuck here the whole time looking at papers and documents." The tanned Omega frowned, watching as Keith unzipped his bag to get out a pen.  
  
"I'm getting ready for the meeting. I'll need the documents I prepared for it."  
  
"Understandable." Lance was okay with that, "But I know what a workaholic you can be so I'll be sure to ask Pidgeon about your workload. I may have come here for vacation but now I found myself a task to do."  
  
"And what is that?" Keith asked curiously.  
  
"Making sure you don't overwork yourself." Lance placed his hands on Keith's shoulders, gently massaging the tense muscle, "I'll be here to relieve you after work. Energise you for the next day." He leaned in closer. Keith may not have gotten the memo the first time he tried but he was definitely going to get this one, "In _all_  sorts of ways.”  
  
Keith hummed, his eyes sliding closed and his head leaning back a bit, the pink flush working down his neck telling Lance that his boyfriend _definitely_  got the memo this time. "Sounds...good."  
  
"Good he says." Lance scoffed, working his thumbs into Keith's shoulder blade and gently massaging the overly tense muscles there, and _dear God_  did Keith need it. Had this boy ever had a massage before? Questions for later, right now Lance was going to have to _actually_  be responsible and hold back from pampering his boyfriend to make sure he got to his meeting on time.  
  
Oh, the sacrifices he made.  
  
"Are you feeling better now babe?" Lance asked, smiling when Keith nodded and finishing off his quick massage with a quick peck to the lips, "Good, because you have a meeting to get to. I expect you back once you're done though."  
  
Keith blinked open his eyes, haziness remaining for a moment before he realized what Lance had said, they cleared right up then. The brunette grinned victoriously, glad he got the message through to his boyfriend and given him extra...motivation...not to overwork himself, and getting him all nice and relaxed for the meeting too! Lance mentally patted himself on the back and gave himself ten extra boyfriend points for that one.  
  
The pale Omega threw himself up, gathering his papers and tablet into his briefcase, quickly snapping the case shut as he checked his watch, "I've got thirty minutes to get Pidge ready and wrestle her out of the Rowling Suite and get to Trigel's office; are you good here?"  
  
"Don't worry about me babe." Lance reached over and straightened out his boyfriend's shirt collar, "I'll be fine. Hunk, Shay, and I will have plenty to do while you're gone."  
  
"Alright." Keith nodded. "Remember that Kuron is sticking with you guys, I don't want him anywhere near parliament, and he'll be pissy if he's alone. He also has a credit card to Shiro's account in case you wanted anything or there's an emergency. I don't know where those tickets are, but they're here somewhere, and I..."  
  
"Babe." Lance put a finger to Keith's lip. "Relax."  
  
Keith took Lance's hand and kissed the palm, "I'll be back in a few hours. Have fun and stay safe while I'm gone.”  
  
"Hmmm... I will." Lance leaned in, kissing his boyfriend on the lips. "And you make sure to avoid all those wealthy Scottish politicians. I don't want any of them getting any funny ideas."  
  
Keith rolled his eyes, smiling, "I really don't think you have to worry about that."  
  
"I'm being cautious. A lot is at stake here." The brunette placed a teasing peck on Keith's lips before moving away, taking Keith's bag before handing it to him, "You sure you're ready babe? You didn't even shower."  
  
"I'll be fine." Keith frowned, taking his bag from Lance's hands. "If I don't go now we'll definitely be late. Even thirty minutes is nothing when it comes to Pidge."  
  
"That little gremlin..." Lance sighed, "Okay, then I'll see you later amore. Stay safe, and remember, prying eyes are everywhere."  
  
"I will." Keith decided to get Lance back for that teasing peck, leaning in for a kiss. "You too. Stay safe."  
  
The brunette blushed, looking away. He bit his bottom lip, trying to keep the smile off his face. Shaking his head, he pushed Keith towards the door, although he was conflicted, wanting to pull Keith inside. It's been a long flight and if he was thinking correctly, then it would be the dead of night right now at home.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"No. Unlike you, I slept in the plane." Keith made his way to the door but hesitated on leaving.  
  
"And unlike you, I can't adjust to the new timezone that easily." Lance folded his arms, trying to fight back despite the worry he felt for his boyfriend.  
  
Keith's lips quirked, the pale Omega actively fighting off a smile as he reached over for one last peck, "Stay here and get some rest then. Noon is as good a time to go out as six AM."  
  
"Mmmhhmmm, sounds like a good idea." Lance threw a look back into his fancy room, remembering that he still needed to scent the bed. His lips quirked, by the time Keith got back he'd have a _whole_  bed smelling like him. Wouldn't _that_  be a nice surprise for his tired boyfriend?  
  
"Bye Lance, I'll be back as soon as I can." Keith lingered in the doorway a bit, obviously as reluctant to leave as Lance was to let him go, but he moved eventually. He stepped out of the doorway, staring down the hall toward the direction of Pidge's room.  
  
"Bye Keith! Remember not to let the wealthy politicians get you!" Lance called after him, laughing as he closed the door before his boyfriend could reply. Lance grinned, lingering by the door for a moment before he turned to face his room. It really was a ridiculously nice room. What had they called it again? The Scone and Crombie Suite? Whatever it was called, it sure was _fancy_.  
  
Lance sauntered his way over towards the bed, falling onto the comfortable blankets and rolling all over the king sized monster. He let his scent drift, rubbing against the blankets extra deep, making sure to soak the bed with himself. When he and Keith built a Nest in here it was going to be _awesome_.  
  
The tanned Omega grinned again, wondering if _this_  was the "special" that Keith was waiting for. This room was certainly nice, and the view was incredible, he'd bet good money that this was totally it. It was perfect after all, a nice room, a beautiful city, a vacation in a foreign land. Lance's smile must have been the _goofiest_  thing right now, and he rolled over to relax his head against the pillows.  
  
This was going to be the best vacation ever.  
  
And what better way to start the vacation than with a relaxing bath in a jacuzzi? But this time, there won't be any Pidge intervention. THIS time, he'll get to soak and enjoy himself, not clean or worry about tidying up.  
  
He stood up, slowly making his way to the bathroom before taking off his clothes. He stretched his arms up, cracking his neck before turning on the water. Now he had to figure out how to work the buttons. He decided to press the button that had a little fountain drawn on it, succeeding in his quest as bubbles began to surface.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Lance jumped into the jacuzzi, humming contently at the contact with the warm water. This was heavenly... But he did feel a little guilty about it. He's here soaking in a jacuzzi while Keith has a meeting to go to. This only encouraged him further to make sure Keith will be nice and relaxed after he comes back from the meeting. He may have some paperwork to do here and there, but Lance will make sure that he only does the things that are necessary. _Nothing_  extra, just paperwork for the day.  
  
Lance slowly closed his eyes, tempted to fall asleep right here and now.

 

* * *

 

"Wow..." Hunk marvelled at the sight before him, observing the magnificent room he and Shay had gotten. It was large and had a view that was facing the city. He'd never gotten such a _beautiful_  view in his entire life. Not to mention the huge comfy looking king sized bed.  
  
"This is amazing! Look at the view Hunky Bear!" Shay marvelled at the sight, eyes wide as she looked down at the people walking on the streets. Wow... The view alone must be worth thousands of dollars. "How are we going to repay Keith for this? We can't possibly buy him another hotel room like this." Even if they worked for a lifetime they would never be able to get that kind of money.  
  
"Don't worry about it Shay. We'll think of something." Hunk hummed, seating himself on the edge of the soft bed. By the way, did Hunk mention how _soft_  it was? Oh, he probably did. "I'll be sure to cook him anything he wants at least for five months. I do feel a little guilty that I didn't pay for anything."  
  
"Right?" Shay turned, placing a hand on her chin as she thought what they could do, "Maybe we should ask Pidge about what Keith likes? We could buy him something when we go out to sightsee?"  
  
"Hmmm... It won't rival the room but we can do that." Hunk smiled widely, "The present and cooking for five months."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." Shay nodded, "Even though it's not enough."  
  
"I know, but we'll keep repaying him in our own ways over time. I'm sure Keith wouldn't like anything in return but _this_  is just too much. I want to pay him back."  
  
"And we will." Shay walked up to him, placing a loving kiss on her boyfriend's lips. "But why don't we go shower first? Then we can take a nap before we head out to town?"  
  
"Sounds good." Hunk took out his phone, "Let me just check with Lance when we're going out." He typed a text message, sending it. Maybe he was being a bit weird by writing a text instead of going over there but he didn't want to intrude on a moment if the two Omega had any.  
  
His phone beeped.  
  
"He says we're going out at noon."  
  
"Perfect." Shay clapped her hands together, "Enough time for us to recover from the jet lag." She walked up to the bathroom, intending to shower, "Oh my... There really is a jacuzzi."  
  
"Really!? Let me see." Hunk joined her in their exploration, and that's how the two Beta lovers found themselves trying to figure out how the jacuzzi bathtub works.

 

* * *

 

The only people less pleased to be out of the Hotel and back inside the limo than Keith and Kolivan were Pidge and Antok, who both looked very grumpy to be out of their suites, having landed only about an hour ago. The fact they were heading towards a meeting with politicians, even if one of the politicians _was_  the much beloved by Pidge, Trigel, didn't leave them very happy.  
  
Pidge, in particular, was lamenting the loss of her time in the J.K. Rowling Suite over a cup of coffee she'd managed to bully the guards into grabbing for her, "It was the closest I'll ever be to Hogwarts."  
  
"Technically that would be Universal Studios." Keith gripped, himself sinking into the seat of his car, staring at the girl with unpitying eyes. "Assuming you ever get to go to Diagon Alley."  
  
"I don't need your lip right now Kogane." Pidge took a long shot of her coffee, "I'm dying. I had no sleep."  
  
"I warned you that this would happen." Keith remained unpitying, "I told you to make plans for it and prepare. It's your own fault."  
  
"Sorry I can't just change my sleeping pattern." Pidge snipped back.  
  
"You're right, you can't change what you never had." Keith grumbled, crossing his arms.  
  
Keith felt lucky that the four of them had been separated from Trigel for the moment, and that she was escorted out of the car and into the building before them. They were waiting for their own escort now, waiting for the men protecting her to finish patting down Antok before they stepped out. The guard was grumbling unhappily as he stepped aside, having been given the clear. Kolivan stepped out next, volunteering for the pat down as Antok was heading up the stairs and towards a row of metal detectors.  
  
Kolivan, ever loyal, absolutely refused to move once they were done, electing to wait for Pidge and Keith while Antok dealt with the tedious checks at the metal detector. Pidge steeled herself and bit the bullet, stepping out and handing her coffee over towards the bodyguard, spreading her arms for her own pat down. The Alpha girl was clearly unhappy about it, and only barely kept from hissing as they finished. That girl took back her coffee and decided to go ahead and join Antok up the stairs, leaving Kolivan to wait for Keith alone.  
  
Sighing, Keith stepped out of the car reluctantly, handing over his briefcase towards Kolivan. He spread his arms, holding out his hands as he waited for his own pat down.  
  
He didn't like the strange hands on him, touching him, but he knew it was necessary. Politics was as cut throat as the business world with ten times the attention and five times the average assassination attempts.  
  
Hands pat at his sides, roaming over his chest, lingering a little too long for comfort. Maybe he was imagining it? Yeah, had to be. He was just too used to people wanting to touch him. These were just brief pats checking for weapons, no molestation, he was just being paranoid. Though the hands running over his hips was off putting.  
  
Kolivan, whose eyes never left Keith for even a moment, roughly stomped forward. He gently patted the Omega's back and lead him away from the security, eyes strictly on the guard who'd slipped, studying the man over and over as he pushed Keith along. They made their way up the stairs and into the door, going through the thankfully contactless metal detectors with ease.  
  
Kolivan stopped him before the met back up with the waiting Pidge and Antok, "Are you alright Mr. Kogane?"  
  
"I'm fine." Keith waved off. "The security here probably has stricter background checks than even you did. I was just being stupid."  
  
"The experience is unpleasant for everyone." Kolivan chimes in, "But it is different for one who faces regular harassment."  
  
"It's fine." Keith shook his head, "Like I said, I was just being paranoid."  
  
Kolivan didn't seem entirely convinced, but he let it slide for now. Instead he resolved himself to follow his charge even more closely behind. They rejoined Antok and Pidge shortly after, and the team of security in charge of escorting them started leading them down the halls towards Trigel’s office, where negotiations for the expansion would start taking place, and plans for the mass purchase of the Heat Suppressants would begin.  
  
As Keith and the rest made it further inside, they were stopped by a man who came out to greet them. "Good morning Mr. Kogane. We've been expecting you." The man bowed, a polite manner in a setting like this, "I'm Trigel's personal secretary and I'll escort you to her office." He smiled, extending a hand for Keith to shake. Judging by the smell, the man was a Beta.  
  
"Keith, a pleasure." The Omega returned the smile, shaking his hand.  
  
"My name is Ozar. I'll be at your service for the duration of your stay. If you need anything, don't hesitate to contact me at any time of the day." The man made sure to greet the rest of Keith's party before turning to lead them to Trigel's office. "You're much more beautiful in person than you are on photographs Mr. Kogane. Truly a sight for sore eyes.”  
  
Keith kept his face purposely neutral as he moved to respond, but Pidge beat him to it, using her most cool and professional tone. "Hardly a professional comment for a meeting such as this Mr. Ozar."  
  
Ozar flinched back a bit, "My apologies. I meant no offence by my comment, I merely wished to express my awe of your beauty Mr. Kogane."  
  
"You are forgiven." Keith nods casually, not wanting to blow this encounter up into a big issue just before his meeting. He had enough to do today without a scene breaking out because some guy was maybe trying to make a pass at him. Battles had to be picked, and this wasn't one they needed to fight.  
  
They made it to Trigel's office with ease, Ozar opening the door for them as the were escorted along by guards. Trigel sat at her desk, already going through several layers of paperwork, more guards flanked on either side of her and a large window showing off the city behind her. She looked up, smiling as she saw them, gesturing towards the empty cushioned seats in front of her desk. "Ah, welcome, come, take a seat!"  
  
"Thank you for having us Ms. Trigel." Keith nodded, strolling over and gently setting himself down on the offered seat. He pulled his briefcase across his knees, propping it open and collecting the necessary papers and his tablet. "It's an honour to be here."  
  
"The honour is all mine Mr. Kogane, Ms. Holt." Trigel interlocks her fingers and rests her chin against them, her elbows on the table, "We're very excited that the Gane Company has chosen Edinburgh as the location for their first expansion. The British Isles have a much higher than average Omega population, and the fact you've chosen to expand here will be very helpful with distributing medication."  
  
"It was the pragmatic solution." Pidge decides to speak up. "Seeing as the British Isles, and Scotland in particular, is going to provide much of our income."  
  
"Ahhh." Trigel smiles at Pidge here. "Yes, yes, our mass purchase still has to be negotiated."  
  
"I would prefer to start with negotiations on the construction of the company building." Keith states, turning on his tablet and bringing up the powerpoints and spreadsheets necessary for discussion. "After all, the development of our products do depends on the building."  
  
"Yes, of course." Trigel nodded. "Then shall we begin? I'll call for coffee and snacks."  
  
"Yes, that would be good." Keith and Pidge both nod.

 

* * *

 

Kuron growled as he stalked the grounds of the hotel, eyes glaring over the very posh building, the overly shining floors and walls glaring light into his eyes. He would have preferred they stay in a more pragmatic and comfortable hotel, something that didn't look like it was personally tempting every thief in the land to rob it. Yes, it was guarded, but it still did not feel safe.  
  
At least his room was a bit more sensible than the one his younger brother and his mate-to-be had settled themselves in. Where Kuron found himself with warm colors and dark wood that was easy on the eyes, when he went to check up on Keith's mate-to-be his eyes had been assaulted with pastels and the most nonsense decoration he'd ever seen. It was a room that in no way fit the easy lifestyle he had become accustomed to. He was fairly sure the style did not suit Keith's taste either.  
  
This was certainly the kind of place Sven would have loved, had he not been forced to abandon them by the limitations of society and his workplace's schedule.  
  
Still, at least their rooms had bars. Though he had decided to hold back in favor of making sure the grounds were safe. Having two unbonded Omegas in the pack was dangerous business, and he would have to take measures to make sure they would be safe. Kuron was confident in Keith's abilities, and he was sure the the rest of the pack would prove strong and reliable, but there was never too much caution. This was a lesson he knew too well.  
  
He would be the one responsible for making sure Alphas kept well enough away from his brother's mate-to-be while the others were away, and the one who would protect them if an unwise Alpha decided to present a challenge. He would make sure that none tried to start by stalking outside their place of rest.  
  
Kuron's eyes narrowed as he unlocked and reentered his room, the sensible colours relieving his eyes as he entered. An hour spent surveying the building had destroyed any tolerance he had. He moved through the rooms of his suite, walking towards the window he marked as having the best view of the streets below, leaning against the still and letting his eyes fall on the roaming crowds below.  
  
This place may seem safe, but Kuron trusted his instincts over everything. Where thoughts, wisdom, intelligence, and emotion failed him his instincts always prevailed.  
  
And they told him something was out there.  
  
So he watched, studying every face that he could make out as they passed by, taking note of every individual that seemed suspicious.  
  
It took twenty minutes before he found what he was looking for.  
  
It was just a glimpse, something that could easily be the trick of an eye, but Kuron is _sure_  that he spots a familiar face. It's gone before he can make it out and put a name to it, but he _knows_  he spotted the threat. Their pack was being followed, he was sure of it.  
  
He would keep silent for now, until he caught a glimpse again, just in case he _was_ incorrect, but he was sure for now. If he caught another glance of the threat than he would warn the rest of the pack and they would prepare.

 

* * *

 

Lance hummed contently, taking his stuff out of his suitcases to scatter everything around the spacious room. He had all of his blankets on the bed, shampoos and all the cosmetics were in the bathroom, and also video games which were on a small table beside the couches and next to the huge TV.

He'd already finished setting the sleeping area, bathroom, entertainment and then Keith's office area as well. Everything had its place. He made sure to neatly fold his clothes and put it in a huge closet that was connected to their bedroom. Now... He was facing a challenge...  
  
Blue eyes moved to look at Keith's bags, debating whether he should help his boyfriend unpack or not. Would Keith be mad if he touched his things without permission? What if he has some personal things inside that he doesn't want seen? Wait! Personal things? That nobody should see?  
  
Lance tapped his foot against the ground, eyeing Keith's luggage in thought. His boyfriend couldn't have brought with him anything weird, could he? Nope!  
  
With his mind set, the tanned Omega went over to the said bag, opening the zipper to see what was inside. The first thing he saw were clothes. Nothing out of the ordinary, just plain shirts, pants and some business uniforms here and there. And it was all wrinkled! How does Keith always manage to wrinkle everything? That's beyond him. It was a good thing he opened the luggage because now he can save his boyfriend from looking like a car drove over him in tomorrow's meeting.  
  
Humming contently, Lance folded the clothes neatly as he took each and every shirt out, eyeing one of the shirts before taking a sniff. Keith's allspice smell was there, making him smile.  
  
Would Keith mind if he wore his shirt for the day? It would be a little tight but that didn't matter. Keith was just an inch shorter than him but it wasn't a size difference where they wouldn't be able to exchange clothing. Actually, now that they're boyfriends, Lance _expects_  to wear Keith's clothes. There's nothing more satisfying than wearing your partner's clothes to tell the world that you're a thing. Lance will make that statement today by wearing his boyfriend's shirt.  
  
The difficult question here was; should he wear a black shirt or a red shirt? Red wasn't his colour but he could pull it off if he wanted. The colour didn't matter to him as much but the scent did, so Lance decided to smell the two shirts he choose, deeming that the black shirt was the one he was going to wear.  
  
He took off his own shirt, replacing it with Keith's own. Ahhh... It felt so nice. He could bury himself in the shirt for the whole day. Not only did his shirt smell of Keith but also his hip as well, and Keith's scent was still omitting from the gland strongly.  
  
The whole situation made him blush, sinking into the shirt happily. He was grinning widely and _thank god_  nobody was here to see him. They would think he's some kind of a weirdo for smelling each and every shirt he took out of the bag.  
  
Shirts aside, Lance decided to take out everything else as well, hanging up Keith's wrinkled suits and pants. Maybe he'll iron it for Keith tomorrow or when they come back from their little exploring outside. Being a boyfriend of a celebrity was difficult but the warm feeling of having a boyfriend to take care of made him smile.  
  
Lance's smile was soft as he looked around the empty room, Keith's belongings now laying around and mixed with his own. It made a strange feeling of happiness wash over Lance, fantasising about this being their shared home. He could already see it, him taking care of the house while Keith went out to work. Then him welcoming his boyfriend back with dinner and lots of kisses at the doorway.  
  
His imagination wandered even further into fantasy territory, imagining little kids running around the room as well, asking when Keith would come back home.  
  
He felt his shoulders slump, his smile disappearing as he let go of a shirt and placed in on the pile beside him. He just went from flying on the clouds to sitting under a tree in the span of a minute, feeling his good mood sway.  
  
His and Keith's futures were uncertain, that was for sure. There was so much bad in their lives that he honestly didn't know if they would be able to achieve the perfect family life Lance always dreamed of. He loves his family, and he still does up to this day.  
  
It was always a dream of his that he would have a family of his own, no matter how big it was. But can he really have that? He loves Keith and would want nothing more than to stay with his boyfriend, but then again, what will they do?  
  
He never heard of an Omega getting pregnant with another Omega's child, not to mention that the whole world was watching them. Family aside, what would the public think about him? Would they think less of Keith? They definitely would if his boyfriend is a prostitute.  
  
Their future was bleak.  
  
There are so many uncertainties and 'what ifs' that it was scary. However, there was one thing Lance knew for certain, and that is that he will stay with Keith. He couldn't imagine breaking what they had because he _loves_  Keith.  
  
His own thoughts made him blush again, burying himself in Keith's shirt. Oh God... He is in so deep... Maybe he'll ask Keith about it later? Not the children thing, heck no, but the public image issue. Was he going too fast imagining family life already? _Definitely_. He sighed to himself, shaking his head to get rid of these thoughts. For now, he'll focus on getting Keith's stuff out of his bag.  
  
Lance's hands roamed over the top of the luggage, taking out item after item to neatly store it away and- Lance quickly closed the bag, eyes wide and cheeks dangerously red as he looked away. No way... His eyes must be playing tricks on him.  
  
He didn't see what he just saw. No, no, no, there's no chance. Lance took in a deep breath, gathering himself before daring to look inside again. He parted the opening just a tiny bit, eyes wide as he slowly opened it- and yep! His eyes weren't playing tricks on him.  
  
_Quiznak_. He _never_  expected to see _this_ , never.  
  
Lance's eyes zeroed in on the dildo that was peeking out from one of the smaller bags inside, prompting him to close the bag again. Okay! That's it! This marks the end of him helping his boyfriend unpack! Keith is on his own from here on out!

Calming down his furious blush, Lance looked up at the clock, noting that it was already three pm. They should get going if they want to see the best of what Scotland has to offer while the sun is still up. Changing into his outdoor pants and putting on his shoes, Lance was ready to head out. That is not forgetting his favourite green jacket, sunglasses and then a hat as well.  
  
He made sure to put on a black scarf around his neck to match Keith's shirt that he borrowed, now fully armed and disguised. Before he was famous, all Lance had to do was make sure nobody noticed that he was Omega _but_  now he has to make sure nobody recognises him. He's famous now, not in a good way, but still famous.  
  
Deeming himself ready, Lance made sure to lock his room before going over to Hunk and Shay's suite. He knocked on the door, waiting before Hunk opened the door with terrible bed hair. The male Beta blushed furiously, closing the door just as fast as he opened it.  
  
Wait, what? Oh no! No, no, no!  
  
"Hunk! I can't believe you just did that!" Lance knocked on the door, hearing running inside the room. Hunk looked out of it when he came to open the door, not to mention his wild bed hair and the fact that he only wore pants when he came out.  
  
Then it hit him. Lance's eyes blew wide in shock, freezing in place.  
  
The very notion that Hunk, the innocent Hunk, got laid before he did hit him hard.  
  
"Hunk! Open up!" He was going to give his best friend hell for it. How dare he!? And on his and Keith's honeymoon to boot? Ah! Not literally! Lance already categorised this trip as the honeymoon of their boyfriend engagement and so that is what it was.  
  
Hearing further movement on the other side, Lance folded his arms as Hunk finally opened the door again, out of breath as he looked up at Lance, "H-Hey buddy! What's up?"  
  
"What's up? We're going on a trip, remember?" Lance asked, narrowing an eye as he examined his best friend's appearance. The romantic he was, he didn't have to look twice to know that Hunk really did enjoy himself while Lance was arranging his and Keith's room.  
  
"O-Oh... Of course! Shay and I will be ready in a bit. Meet us at the reception?" Hunk tried, smiling to hide his nervousness. He knows he was caught, the awkwardness of it was in the air.  
  
Lance turned, sighing, "Okay. I'll wait for you downstairs." He'll give Hunk a break. "Do you know where Kuron is? Keith told me he was coming with us.”  
  
"You could check his room." Hunk jabbed a finger in a random direction, "Or maybe he's in the lobby? I'm sure you'll find him."  
  
Then Hunk, poor, sweet, totally post getting laid Hunk, slammed the door in his best friend's face. Not that Lance could blame him, he'd do the same if Hunk had been the one to knock on the door after Lance had just finished sweet honeymooning with his boyfriend. Sweet honeymooning _he hadn't gotten_ _yet_  because he had to work.  
  
Lance huffed, crossing his arms as he moved to make his way towards Kuron's room, it totally wasn't fair that Hunk had gotten laid first. Keith had _work_.  
  
Knocking on the door to Kuron's room, Lance waited, hearing the Alpha shuffling a bit as he made his way towards the door. Though the man was a lot quieter than Lance expected, and it was slightly off putting when the larger man opened the door almost _too_  silently.  
  
"Ahh." Kuron opened the door wider upon seeing the tanned Omega, giving Lance a good view of some of his suite. Kuron moved out of the way, inviting Lance in, "What can I do for you, sharpshooter?"  
  
Sharpshooter?

He liked it.  
  
"Keith said you were coming with us if we went out." Lance didn't quite ask, "I wanted to see if you were ready. Hunk and Shay are getting ready and meeting us in the lobby."  
  
"Ahh, yes." Kuron nodded, moving outside the room and letting the door fall shut behind him, "I have everything I need for such an adventure. Do not worry, sharpshooter, I will personally see to it that our pack see no harm. We shall remain fearless in the face of this strange new land."  
  
"Right." Lance nodded, deciding it was just easier to roll with Kuron's weirdness than try to remark on it.  
  
Kuron nodded sagely, moving down the hall, and Lance followed after him. They both made their way to the lobby, Kuron intensely studying every person they passed as the made their way downward. They finally made it to the main lobby after a few minutes, left to linger in the halls as they waited for the two Betas to join them. The fancy lights of the chandelier and the roman columns surrounding them as they waited. He still can't believe he's basically sleeping in a castle right now. Even years of living in the Alteais Mansion didn't quite prepare him for this place. Keith really went all out for their honeymoon. He'd have to do something nice for the pale Omega in return.  
  
Both Lance and Kuron sat on a couch, waiting for Hunk and Shay to come out of one of the elevators. The wait was boring but also a bit awkward with Kuron by Lance's side. The Alpha spent his time looking around the lobby, eyeing people while also giving out weird looks.  
  
It was no surprise that people began to avoid the area they sat in.  
  
"What're you doing?" Lance asked with a frown.  
  
"Surveying the area. Danger is lurking everywhere, and when you least expect it, it attacks without warning." Kuron kept looking around with folded arms, eyeing a woman who just entered with a large suitcase. It didn't take her long to meet Kuron's eyes, shivering in reaction.  
  
Okay. This wasn't right.  
  
"You can't stare at people like that. You just don't do that." Lance leaned his upper body forward, catching Kuron's attention.  
  
"Nobody tells me what to do. I will do anything it takes to survive out in the wilderness. The city is no different from the wild. It is the same, with the only exception of there being pavement instead of grassy or icy ground." The Alpha was unwavering, eyes moving to look around.  
  
Lance soon realised that he had to do something, otherwise Kuron will keep intimidating people around them. It wasn't bad per se but it could also lead to trouble. For all he knew, people might report Kuron to the police and then they'd have a ton of trouble to deal with. That's why he had to take care of this, and he knew just how to do it.  
  
"The city is different." Lance scooted closer towards the other so that he could lower his voice, as if he was letting Kuron on a secret. "The ways of survival are different here. In order to survive, you have to gain the favours of others, otherwise you're dead meat."

This made Kuron lowly growl, "Explain sharpshooter."  
  
"It's simple. If you stare at people like that, they'll call the police and then it'll be game over for you. Instead you have to be smooth, analyse your opponents before striking. You have to observe your surroundings but in a way that others don't notice." He put a hand on Kuron's shoulder, grinning.  
  
"In order to survive in the city, you have to play by the rules of the city." Lance added, earning a confused look from the Alpha.  
  
"Strength is all you need in the wild. You sound just like Shiro, thinking that brains is more important than muscle." Kuron grumbled, eyes meeting Lance's own, "If you don't prove what you speak of, then I won't believe you."  
  
Lance raised a brow, thinking over his options. He spotted a male Beta out in the lobby, the poor man having trouble carrying his bags. Then he also noticed the hat he wore, getting an idea. "Then how about I prove it? See that man?" He pointed towards the said Beta, "If I get his hat, it should prove that I'm capable, right? Just like stealing somebody's prey out in the wild."  
  
Kuron turned to look at the man, humming.  
  
"How would you handle it if he had something you wanted?" Lance asked, leaning forward.  
  
"I'd attack with full force. Brute strength is everything, which means that only the strongest would emerge victorious."  
  
"Then it should be fine. I'll get the hat and you pretend like it's meat or something like that." Lance stood up, pointing finger guns towards the Alpha, "Watch and learn." He said smugly, walking over to the man.  
  
Kuron watched carefully and curiously as Lance walked over to the Beta, making contact easily. Too easily in Kuron's opinion. He watched as the Beta began to smile, scratching the back of his head. They talked and eventually the man nodded, giving Lance the hat he was wearing. The tanned Omega thanked him for it before smugly making his way back to Kuron. He put the hat onto Kuron's head, folding his arms victoriously.  
  
"Well? Am I a true predator of the wilderness that is the city?" He asked, seating himself back down into his seat.  
  
Kuron frowned.  
  
The interaction couldn't be compared to finding meat within the wild. A hat was a hat no matter if one pretended it was meat, and the man would have been less willing to part with it if it had truly been meat. Though the danger of meat and hunting were not the true issue here, not really. He was no fool, and he knew it was a different danger that followed them in the cities, where meat was plentiful and the animals did not lurk.  
  
The Omega had taken a needless risk, had missed the point of the Alpha's paranoia. Kuron knew well the ways of dangerous men, knew very well, and knew how they thought and worked. He was the son of a dangerous man, and the lessons his father imparted on him stayed well within his mind. Animals were simple creatures, and Kuron knew he was safer in the wilds than surrounded by other Alpha.  
  
Kuron would never feel safe in a city, where the rules favoured Alpha no matter the circumstance. And the Omega simply proved these fears valid here, gaining a hat simply by using the role society gave him to his advantage, using the little power society willingly had given him to take what he wanted.  
  
"Yes." Kuron nodded in answer to the Omega's question, willing to give him the boost to his pride that he wanted, but unwilling to share that the reason he was a predator of the city was for a different reason than he imagined.  
  
His brother's mate-to-be preened under the praise, playing with the rim of his new hat, "See! I told you! You gotta know how to play the game. Social interaction is its own kind of trap, and you gotta know how to get out of it."  
  
Kuron nodded, absentmindedly listening to the Omega as he tried to impart his lessons on the older man. Lessons that would be lost in time, because Kuron knew himself well enough to know that the shadow of Alpha's long gone would always watch him. He would have preferred it if he could take his younger brother and his mate-to-be to the wilds, were they could thrive without the limitations the city placed on them, and they could shoot down a bear same as any Alpha. They could mate without worry there, free from the judgements of Alphas like his father.  
  
They were all like his father.  
  
The two Beta members of their pack, the food-maker and coffee-provider, made their way of the elevators, their eyes hunting for the other members of their pack. Kuron decides to let them find them themselves, preferring silence to inviting attention to themselves.

He preferred they be left to solitude.  
  
His brother's mate-to-be spotted the other members of their pack, stopping mid-sentence to stand and wave them over, "Guys! Hey! Over here."  
  
The two Beta locked eyes with them then, moving in a beeline towards the two of them with soft smiles that revealed much of their kind nature. Kuron would have to remember to scare off anyone who may try to rob or scam them. Though, his brother's mate-to-be would find fault in this. Kuron acknowledge that he was not the most socially aware person, so he would have to trust that the rest of the pack would pull him back from being _too_  sharp."  
  
"Hey Lance." Hunk walked up, "Ready to go?"  
  
"You _bet_  I am." The tanned Omega jumped up. "I'm ready to tour the city! Find the best spots, take the pictures, you name it.”

"Great. Got the ticket Keith left for you?" Hunk asked while rummaging through his bag to get out his and Shay's tickets.  
  
"I got it." Lance reached into his pocket, taking out the said ticket, "But what is it exactly? A tour?"  
  
"It is." Shay nodded, "It says here that we'll get a guide that'll walk us around the historical monuments and popular places to visit."  
  
The tanned Omega hummed, eyeing his ticket, "Keith shouldn't have spent his money on this. We could have went on our own. Isn't the adventure of it all to explore the unknown and just venture outside? It would be more interesting that way than just seeing all the tourist spots."  
  
"That's true but you have to remember that we're really far away from home." Hunk said worriedly, "We shouldn't risk it and instead go to the tour Keith organised for us. It'd be safer."  
  
"Wait a second." Lance raised his hand up, "Did Keith put you up to this? Don't tell me this was your suggestion Hunk." He folded his arms, eyeing his best friend with a critical eye. He wouldn't put it past Hunk to express his needless worry to Keith when they were working in the garage. His boyfriend must have been infected by Hunk's worry, thus the tickets.  
  
"N-No." Hunk looked away towards the reception, trying to ignore the question, "We should go get our guide." He made his way to the desk, leaving the rest of the group to wait for him.  
  
"I knew it was his idea." Lance grumbled while Shay smiled.  
  
"Hunky Bear is being careful. We _are_  far away from home after all."  
  
"That's true but I still want to explore by myself. You never know what you can discover if you just walk around." Sometimes you find yourself in the wrong places _but_  sometimes you hit the jackpot and find something you never expected to find. It was like playing the lottery.  
  
"Let's trust Hunky Bear this one time. I'm sure we won't regret it." Shay tried to encourage and it was then that Lance decided to give up. He, Shay and Kuron waited while Hunk talked to the receptionist. Luckily they didn't have to wait long at all because after about five minutes, Hunk came back with a woman by his side.  
  
"Greetings, my name is Olia and I'll be your guide for today. It's a pleasure to meet you all." A young Beta woman walked up to them with Hunk by her side. She smiled as she shook Shay's hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you. I'm Shay." The female Beta greeted, smiling widely like the angel she was.  
  
"And I'm Lance. A pleasure." After shaking hands with Shay, Lance reached out and shook her hand next.  
  
"I've been informed that you paid for a personal tour of The historical sights and markets for today?” Olia asked with a smile.  
  
"That's right. We'd like to see all the good stuff around here." Lance confirmed while Olia nodded.  
  
"If it's alright." Hunk raised his hand up, "We would like to go buy something for our friend. Would you know a place where there are lots of shops around?"  
  
"A gift? For who?" Lance asked curiously.  
  
"For Keith." Shay answered for her boyfriend, "He payed for our room and everything else on the trip. We'd like to show our gratitude by buying him a little something."  
  
"That-" Was a good idea. Actually, now that he thought about it, Lance would love nothing more than to get his boyfriend something as well. Not a 'thank you' gift per se but maybe a courting gift? Genius! And even if it's a _courting_  gift, Keith doesn't need to know that.  
  
That's it. He's buying something for his man today.  
  
"I second that." Lance agreed, "So how does this work? Do you already have a plan set for us or can we choose where we want to go? We'd like to go shopping first but we don't really know where we could go next.”  
  
“Ahh….  Then you might like our famous Grassmarket over by Victoria Street.”  
  
"And that's where we can go shopping?" Shay asked.  
  
"Yes." Olia confirmed, "Then after that I'll take you anywhere you'd like. If there are any places you'd like to visit or if you'd like me to take you to famous tourist spots then I will. There isn't a specific schedule for the tour so I'll take you anywhere you wish to go."  
  
"Sweet." Hunk was up for that, smiling widely.  
  
"Then how about we head out? I'm itching to get out and explore." The brunette was impatient, shifting in place as he stood.  
  
"Certainly. Let's go to the car. We'll be using it for the duration of the tour so if you see anything you like, please make sure to let us know so that we can stop." Olia informed happily, motioning for the group to head out and get into the car.  
  
The group followed their prepaid guide into the back of a large, open, car. Olia sat in the back with them, narrating interesting sights or things of note as they passed them by, handing out maps to an eager Shay and Hunk.  
  
"Edinburgh's Grassmarket and Victoria Street are the perfect places to spend the day discovering independent shops and fashion." Olia relayed a well rehearsed speech she must have given a million times before, but she at least looked happy. "Located beneath Edinburgh Castle, the area is brimming with Scottish designers, artisans and independent businesses in a vibrant al fresco setting!"  
  
"It's beneath the castle?" Hunk perked up, interested in that tidbit of information. "Would it be possible for us to tour the castle as well?"  
  
"Of course!" Olia nodded proudly. "You paid for an exclusive tour from our company and all charges from whatever you chose to tour are covered."  
  
Shay, Hunk, and Lance all shared a look, mentally adding the cost of the tour to the things they _clearly_  owed Keith for. They would have to find a _really_  nice gift for him while they were shopping.  
  
"That's nice." Lance replied, blinking in astonishment as he realized just _how_  much he could do if he wanted today. "And we might go there later, but...could you tell us more about the market we're going to right now? We _really_  wanna get a nice gift for our friend right now."  
  
"Of course." Olia nodded again. "It's rumoured that Harry Potter author J.K Rowling based her famous Diagon Alley on Edinburgh's Victoria Street. And you'll soon see why! Victoria Street is a narrow, winding road with high shops on either side, including book shops, clothing shops, and our famous ‘Aha ha ha’ joke shop!"  
  
"A joke shop?" Lance perked up at that, his mind already reeling with ideas.  
  
"Lance, please, no." Hunk turned towards the tanned Omega, eyes wide with horror. "I won't stop you from going into the shop, but I'm _begging_  you not to try anything on Pidge or Keith."  
  
"Or _with_  Pidge against Keith." Kuron pipped in, his arms crossing.  
  
"So little faith." Lance shook his head, tsking at his companion. "I promise that I won't use anything I get in the shop on Keith."  
  
Not that he planned to keep that promise if he found something _especially_  fun. Hey, relationships had to have a good bit of humour in them as well, right? He wouldn't do anything _too_  bad, just an innocent joke or two when the time was right, not when Keith was really stressed or busy or anything. No, Lance had _learned_  that lesson. Happy Keith was best Keith, and he'd seen Keith when someone fucked up his work schedule too much.  
  
Hunk seemed mollified by that, but Kuron gave one last suspicious glance before turning away.  
  
The car came to an easy stop, and the group crawled out of the back to a view of a line of colorful buildings, pinks and blues, and every colour in between. With equally colourful flags leading down lines connecting the buildings and flowers hanging out of many of the windows. There were people walking up and down the streets, carrying bags after their long day of shopping, and others resting under umbrellaed tables sipping on drinks.  
  
Lance's eyes brightened the moment they landed on the street. _It was perfect_. "And you said the shops were all independent."  
  
"Yes." Olia nodded.  
  
" _Sweet_." Lance nodded enthusiastically, suddenly feeling a _lot_  more positive about the tour guide. Sure, it probably would have been more fun to find this place himself, but who knows how long it would have taken.  
  
"As for gifts." Olia decided to just ignore the interaction and move on with her tourism voice. "There's a wide range of gifts and oddities in the Grassmarket. You can find designer hats at Fabhatrix, prehistoric fossils at Mr Wood's Fossils, iconic traditional Scottish tweed. I'm sure you'll find something your friend will like here."  
  
"Sounds wonderful." Shay nodded, taking the camera around her neck and snapping a picture of the street.  
  
"And where would you suggest we hunker down after the shopping?" Hunk asked, patting his stomach.  
  
"Well..." Olia thought about it for a moment. "You might enjoy a quick stop at Cat Cafe - Maison de Moggy, or maybe a sweet treat from Mary's Milk Bar.”  
  
"WHAT!?" Lance didn't even think about it when he raised his voice in surprise, looking at their tour guide with wide eyes, "You said there is a Cat Cafe? _Here_?"  
  
"Yes." Olia was a bit taken aback, turning to point at the said cafe. "It's right there if you'd like to rest after buying presents for your friend." And as soon as she pointed towards the said direction, Lance quickly rushed through the crowd, impatiently pacing towards the cafe. Kuron made a point to follow him closely, Hunk, Shay and Olia keeping up behind them.  
  
" _Oh my God_." Lance stopped as soon as he saw kittens laying down next to the window of the said coffee shop, eyes beaming with delight at the sight of those cute paws leaning against the glass. He couldn't hold himself back as he ran towards the window, hands on the pane as he looked at the kittens laying down right on the other side. Not to mention the other cats that were inside. The place was filled with them.  
  
"I think I'm in heaven." Lance leaned against the window like glue, gaining the attention of a grey kitten that was lying lazily on the window sill. He moved his finger against the glass, the cat watching it carefully and warily as he did. Then it yawned before laying back down, and that right there made Lance relish the incredible cuteness of the act.  
  
"Lance, please no." Hunk spoke up, having just caught up to him and Kuron, "I promise we'll come here when we're done with shopping so wait for it."  
  
"But _Hunk_! Kittens! Look at them! They're calling for me." The brunette whined, his full attention on the kitties as more of them walked up to the window. "See? They love me already."  
  
"I know bud but we really have to find that present. Don't you want to look around and see what Scotland has to offer?"  
  
"With the kitties here? Nope." Lance was a sucker for cats, and he was already melting with the sight by just how many of them were inside.  
  
Shay giggled, taking out her phone. She took a picture of Lance looking inside the cafe, managing to get the kittens into the picture as well. "I'll send a picture to Keith. I'm sure he'll appreciate it after a long day of work."  
  
"You'll just make him jealous Shay." Hunk teased, "Now he'll see kittens as his number one enemy." Forget other potential suitors, kittens were the deadly force Keith had to worry about. They might just steal his boyfriend away and keep him in Scotland with their cuteness alone.  
  
"Look!" Lance caught their attention, pointing towards a kitten that just jumped up on the window sill, looking at the group with it's beautiful violet eyes. "This kitten looks just like Keith! It has violet eyes, black fur and a red collar!" And it was this kitten that stole Lance's heart because now it began to rub it's tiny body against the glass, as if Lance could somehow pet it through the damned thing.  
  
"That's it. I'm going insid-"  
  
"Oh no!" Hunk grabbed the collar of Lance's shirt, managing to stop him right then and there. "Shopping first, kitties later."  
  
"But Hunk! Keith 2.0 is waiting for me! Look at him!" He pointed towards the black cat who stared at them with incredibly dangerously familiar violet eyes. How could Lance resist that?  
  
The male Beta sighed, not letting go of Lance's shirt. The time has come for Lance to make the ultimate decision, "Keith or the kitties. Choose."  
  
Damn it Hunk! He asked the one question Lance was torn apart on, and while he would have easily said Keith if it were another shop, this was _kittens_ they were talking about. And he has a place in his heart for both his boyfriend and kittens. "You can't tell me Keith 2.0 didn't steal your heart right here and now. Look at him! He's begging for me to go inside." He pointed towards the kitten who now jumped up with its front paws onto the glass. It made Lance swoon without a doubt.  
  
"He did but Keith 1.0 is your boyfriend and we have to get him a present." Hunk pulled on Lance's shirt, successfully dragging him away. "What would he think if he saw you cheating on him with kittens?"  
  
"They're a force to be reckoned with and they stole my heart. Keith would understand." Lance complained as the group distanced themselves from the shop. The tanned Omega accepted defeat, but he was determined to go inside and play with those kittens all day after their shopping spree.  
  
"We'll see what he has to say when he texts me back." Shay playfully waved her phone in hand, suddenly beeping to show that she received a new message. "Oh! That must be him!" She opened it excitedly, reading the message out loud.  
  
**Keith:** _Alright, that's cute._  
  
"See?" Lance pulled back, hands landing on his hip smugly, "Keith knows what's up. Even _he_  can't resist the power of an army of cute kitties."  
  
Not even a few seconds after he said this Shay got another text on her phone. She turned it over, showing off the message that she received.  
  
**Keith:** _Make sure Lance doesn't spend his whole vacation in there though. Edinburgh is big and beautiful._  
  
Lance huffed when he finished reading the text, crossing his arms and turning away from the phone, "That traitor. I wouldn't make him leave hippos."  
  
"Yes you would." Hunk chuckles, letting a gentle hand fall on Lance's shoulder as he lead Lance away from the cafe, "Come on buddy, I know how much you love shopping. Plus, anticipation builds rewards."  
  
Seeing Hunk's point, Lance looked back towards the building, his eyes landing on Keith 2.0 and whispered, "I'll be back for you."  
  
"Are we going now?" Shay perked up, "I'm interested in seeing some of the antiques we can find here. And I promised Rax and my grandmother I would bring them a souvenir as well."  
  
"I am interested in the fossils." Kuron admitted lightly, startling everyone, "The teeth of enemies long slaughtered interest me."  
  
Olia, the poor woman, looked highly concerned about the claim, "Yes, well, Mr. Wood should certainly have something for you then."  
  
"I shall present my findings to each of my brothers." Kuron proclaimed, "Though Sven may be more interested in hats, and my youngest brother prefers pieces of human history."  
  
"Well, we have a lot of traditional Scottish memorabilia." Olia commented, "And a bookstore."  
  
"Excellent." Kuron nodded.  
  
"And while you do that, I'll be walking around to see what I can get." Lance's blue eyes drifted to the sides, eyeing the shops curiously. What could he get Keith as a courting gift? It has to be something that comes from the heart and something that has meaning. Puny things like clothes, souvenirs or food won't do. It has to be _good_  otherwise he won't be satisfied.  
  
"I'll be joining you on your hunt then sharpshooter." Kuron folded his arms, "I'm in charge of protecting you for my brother so I'll be fending off any Alpha that may approach you."  
  
"What?" The tanned Omega perked up at that, "Since when are you in charge of me? We didn't agree to this."  
  
"No, but since I do have a responsibility towards my little brother, I will keep you safe. If you're safe, then my brother can carry out his meetings without any interruptions." Kuron stood firm on his position and Lance was sure that he wouldn't budge on this.  
  
"Whatever." The brunette rolled his eyes, walking away, "I'll see you guys later. Have fun!" He made his way towards the crowd, trying to lose Kuron who didn't waste any time to follow.  
  
Hunk, Shay and Olia remained, watching as the two left. "I'm sure they'll be okay. Hopefully." Hunk could only pray that nothing happens to the two of them. Even though he was already getting a bad feeling about this.  
  
"Well, why don't you show us a couple of good shops we can look at Olia?" Shay turned towards their guide with a smile, "We really need to buy a present and the sooner we get it, the better for us."  
  
"Of course." The guide nodded, "Please follow me."  
  
And while Hunk, Shay and Olia were walking around the shops like normal people, it was a different story for both Kuron and Lance. The two were rushing through the crowd, Lance trying to lose Kuron by any means necessary while the skilled hunter was set on not losing his target.  
  
Che! As if Kuron could keep up with him! Lance had managed to get countless guards off his tail and Kuron will be no different. He began to run, a sudden chase erupting between him and the Alpha. Lance ran as fast as he could, being quicker than Kuron.  
  
However, while Lance was fast, Kuron had the perfect tracking skills of a predator. He'd lost sight of his target for a second, eyes roaming around the crowded streets before spotting Lance in the distance to the right. He made a dash for it, aiming to catch the Omega and not caring about the rest of the people around them.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Watch it pal!"  
  
"How rude!"

Kuron ignored the crowd, eyes set on Lance as the Omega saw him, trying to shake off Kuron by any means.  
  
"My brother has chosen a fool." Kuron laments as he bulldozes his way through the people, ignoring the angry shouts of those he shoves past. It was _foolish_  of the pack to split up in the first place, but an Omega going off alone in a foreign land with which he was unfamiliar? That was the height of recklessness and stupidity. He may very well have to rethink the credit he had previously given to the tanned Omega.  
  
It was dangerous for _anyone_  to be alone in a country they weren't familiar with no matter how seemingly safe, especially in a place as toxic as the city. They were guests here, unfamiliar with the lands, and losing the advantage they had at home. The pack should _never_  have broken up at all, they should have _stayed together_  as a single unit so they could protect one another.  
  
This chase was the Omega's pride getting in the way of his good sense.  
  
The street is only so long, and there is only so far he and the Omega can go before they become lost. Kuron is unwilling to let this happen. Shiro had been entrusted with this Omega's safety and health, and he had entrusted _Kuron_  in turn. As long as they were here, then he would make sure that the _entire_  pack was safe.  
  
The Alpha picked up his speed, pushing himself as if his brother's mate-to-be were the last meat in winter and the packs survival depended on catching him, he reaches an arm out and forcibly grabs the back of the Omega's shirt, bringing the other to a halt with a yelp, "Hey!"  
  
"This is the _height_  of pride and foolishness." Kuron informs. "I understand the need for independence, very well do I, and I am no Alpha master who demands you be bonded to unneeded shackles. I know well that you can defend yourself, but we are in new lands that we do not understand, and we have been _trusted_  by my brothers to stay together."  
  
"Let me go you brute!" Lance hisses. "You can't just keep me prisoner and follow me around all the time! I'm a person! Not a dog!"  
  
"I am well aware." Kuron hisses right back, "Believe me, sharpshooter, I am the Alpha that _least_  wants to keep you imprisoned, but there is a time and a place for this, and _now_  is not the time."

"I deserve to get _ten damn minutes_  of privacy to walk down the street." Lance glares fiercely.  
  
"As do we all." Kuron grunts, "But that is not the way of things, not now, and foolishly running off to be alone right now will do nothing but put us, yourself in particular, in danger."  
  
"We're _fine_! Nothing is going to happen!" Lance bites back, "And if it does then I can _defend myself_  thank you! I'm not defenceless just because I'm an Omega."  
  
"That is _most certainly_  not the point." Kuron hisses right back. "It doesn't matter how strong and capable you are, right now we are _all_ , including myself, vulnerable and making compromises for our safety while in a foreign land. Even if you _were not_  the target of a madman, or an Omega, I _still_  would have hunted you down because _I do not want anyone to be alone_  while we're thousands of miles away from familiar lands and unaware what the laws of self defence in this land are.”  
  
Lance growls back, harshly pulling away from Kuron, "I understand the dangers, I'm not a baby." He knew splitting up wasn't wise but he had to get away from the group to find the courting gift for Keith. He _wanted_  to do this alone and without anyone watching him or influencing his choices. Still, he hated being patronised and he damn well will not make it easy for Kuron.  
  
"All I need is five minutes of solitude. Is that too much to ask for?" He asked with narrowed eyes, glaring holes into the Alpha.  
  
"Yes. I don't want us to split apart any more than we already have. Stop with this foolishness and let me stay by your side." Danger was lurking everywhere, nowhere was safe for them.  
  
Lance hissed, turning around, "I don't care what you do. I'll go look around the shops." And he made his way towards the shops, ignoring Kuron as the Alpha followed him. He won't run away, he'll give Kuron that, but other than that he will be ignoring him completely, as if he was alone.  
  
Kuron hummed, satisfied, content to follow the Omega in complete silence. His brother's mate-to-be may not be pleased with him, but he would be a lot less pleased than if it had been any other Alpha, or worse, if Kuron had to call Shiro late because the Omega had gotten attacked while Kuron was inattentive. Even if the Omega successfully fought off an attacker, Shiro's own mate-to-be would likely have some things to say about it if she heard.  
  
The silence was preferable as well, Kuron was used to it and, mayhaps, the Omega would find _some_  semblance of peace.  
  
Kuron followed his brother's mate-to-be into a nearby shop, settling himself into a far corner as the Omega browsed the items on display. Kuron let his eyes flicker away every now and again, looking over the other people in the shop, or trying to find prizes to bring home to his brothers, but they always found themselves back on the Omega every few moments, never leaving him long enough for the brunette to slip from Kuron's sight.  
  
The Alpha man let his gaze turn outside the window, tense and watching.  
  
Had the one stalking them followed _them_  or the other pack?  
  
Kuron's throat tightened. Keith was safe, sharper than knives with three other capable warriors, in a building surrounded by guards. But what of others? The food-maker and coffee-maker were together, and the food-maker looked to be formidable in size and nature, but he was also meek and slow to anger. Would it be enough?  
  
He hadn't caught another glimpse of the predator stalking them.  
  
Should he warn his brother's mate-to-be? Would he be believed? He doubts it; best to stick to his previous plan.  
  
The tanned Omega, apparently, finds this store wanting and exits the building. Kuron follows after him silently, not saying a word, eyes flickering over the crowd as he watches out for the threat.  
  
_Where was he_?  
  
Mayhaps he is seeing a ghost? A shadow of danger long gone from this world.  
  
_No_. The threat was real.  
  
He trusted his instincts.

Kuron follow's his little brother's mate-to-be inside another store and once again settles himself into an out of sight corner, waiting as the brunette picks through the items, looking for _something_  of which Kuron doesn't know. He's never been good at shopping, and he's not about to go bother the Omega with his unwanted opinion on the matter. Especially since the other was so displeased by his company, and was only thinly allowing the Alpha to follow.  
  
It's fine, Kuron prefers it this way.  
  
His eyes scan the room, the window, back to the Omega, the street again, back to the Omega.  
  
A glimpse, another familiar face, gone in an instant, and Kuron finds himself fully facing the window, trying his best to find the face again. It was the same face, he's sure, but he could catch more than the collar of the...  
  
One eye.  
  
His eyes narrow, suspicious. Could it be? Was it possible for one man, a criminal, to follow him this far? He had a patron now, but could he _really_  follow them so far? Or was Kuron imagining danger where there was none? He isn't one to _actually_  see ghost, hallucinations not being his particular brand of unhealthy, but the eyes could be tricked.  
  
He didn't think so though.  
  
"Hey?" A hand touches the back of his arm, and he jumps a bit before turning to face his brother's mate-to-be, blue eyes concerned now, "Are you alright? I know you aren't happy we split up, but you looked like you were about to have a panic attack just now."  
  
Truely? He hadn't had one of those in a long time.  
  
"I am fine, sharpshooter." Kuron pats the Omega's shoulder, "I am simply trying to decide whether I was seeing threats or imagining them."  
  
The tanned Omega's eyebrows knitted together, heavily concerned now, "What did you think you saw?"  
  
Kuron shakes his head, unwilling to be dishonest and potentially put the Omega in danger for the sake of sparing his feelings, "I thought I saw Sendak following us, but it was merely a glimpse before he disappeared.”  
  
"Sendak?" The name rang a bell to Lance but he wasn't sure where exactly he heard it. Humming to himself, he suddenly remembered, "The creep that sent Keith and me the texts? Why would he be here? Isn't he in prison or something?"  
  
"I'm not sure if he's confined." Kuron grumbled at the lack of knowledge, "But you're right, I doubt he would be in Scotland, but still..." He couldn't shake this strange feeling he had, not to mention that the person had an eyepatch. Not many people that Kuron knows wear an eyepatch. Still, that didn't mean that it _could_  still be Sendak.  
  
Lance eyed Kuron warily, not really knowing what to say. The thought that someone like that might be stalking them right now was really scary, especially after Lance had seen him in person when he went to buy Keith's clothes. That man shouldn't be taken lightly. He was terrifying and much taller than Kuron in size. Would Kuron be able to take him down if it came to a fight? Lance was unsure.  
  
"Look." The tanned Omega gained Kuron's attention, "I'm sorry for growling at you earlier. It's just that I've been confined in the Gane mansion for so long and it's really getting to me. I didn't like anyone following me to begin with but now I feel double annoyed due to staying indoors for such a long time, always being watched 24/7." Lance looked away, sighing. "Sorry."  
  
"Apology accepted." Kuron nodded contently, "Now that I can converse with you freely again, it will be beneficial if Sendak were to attack."  
  
"Do you really think it's him?"  
  
"It is an option I'm not willing to throw away just yet." As he said, anything was possible in the city, a place much more dangerous than the wilderness itself.  
  
Lance looked around as well, suddenly feeling paranoid about someone watching him. He felt a shiver run down his spine, taking a step towards the door. "We should head out. There isn't anything I like in this shop anyway." This time he waited for Kuron as they both made their way outside and onto the streets.  
  
Kuron looked around cautiously while Lance remained close. A startling contrast to how they were chasing each other no more than fifteen minutes ago.  
  
Although while Lance was looking around with caution, his eyes also surveyed the displays of the shops around, trying to see if anything will catch his eye. So far he didn't have any success. What would Keith even like? Clothes were bland and he doubts Keith would like a shirt as a courting gift. Well, he won't know it's a courting gift but it still counted as one! As long as Lance knew it was for courting reasons. The mere thought alone made him blush.  
  
But what could he get him?  
  
What would be good enough?  
  
If he could, he would give Keith the world, but he couldn't. But then _what?_  
  
Lance felt like he would go home empty handed, that is until he noticed something in one of the displays of a jewellery store. He looked at the sparkling stones in awe, his blue eyes zeroing in on one stone in particular. As if drawn in by the stone, Lance walked up to it, leaning his hand against the glass.  
  
It was beautiful.  
  
The stone was a mixture of red and purple, one side more dominantly red while the other had more purple within it. The purple of the diamond was so close to Keith's eye colour that it was scary, reflecting against the light in the same way that Keith's eyes would. Keith's eyes were unparalleled, Lance knew that, but this colour came so incredibly close that if you looked close enough, they would _almost_  be the same.  
  
Then there was the fiery crimson that was captured within the diamond, reminding Lance of Keith's allspice scent. Everything about Keith screamed red and fire, and Lance felt like this side of the stone would express this.  
  
This was perfect. A soft smile spread it's way across the Omega's face, relieved now that he found his courting gift. It was calling for him, surely destined to be worn by Keith.  
  
"What do you think about this?" Lance looked up at Kuron who was standing beside him, now looking down at the diamond as well.  
  
"It is an expensive piece of stone. Unnecessary in my opinion." Kuron wasn't a fan of anything fancy and so he didn't see how anyone could pay such a high sum of money for things such as diamonds. You can't use them for hunting, nor could you use them for anything else. The only purpose they had was to attract the eye, which he had to admit, they were serving their purpose. "But it is appealing."  
  
"Do you think Keith would like it?" Lance asked nervously while Kuron looked down at him.  
  
"You requested that I don't interrupt your shopping and I'll abide by my promise. The choice is up to you." He didn't like many things so he didn't want his opinion to influence the Omega's choice.  
  
"True." Lance nodded, turning to look at the stone again. It felt _right_ , as if it was calling to him. He had to have it. "I'm getting it."  
  
"Then let me use Shiro's card to-"  
  
"Oh no! Nope!" Lance raised his hands up, "I need to pay for this myself. It's important for me that I do."  
  
Kuron quirked a brow, nodding while Lance made his way inside the shop, getting the said diamond that was a necklace.  
  
The Alpha waited outside, leaning against the building while the Omega made his way inside and spoke to the shop owner. Kuron's sharp ears picked up the sounds of engraving within the shop.  
  
The Alpha watched down the street, keeping an eye open for their follower, mind open to the possibility that his heightened guard may be for naught. Though, he was far more certain he would rather be needlessly prepared than caught off guard. And he trusted his brother's mate-to-be to step in if he _truly_  came across a powerful enough foe. Twas the advantage of a pack.  
  
It did not matter what foe they faced, Kuron decided, for the lone wolf would die where the pack survived.  
  
The shop roared with the sound of whirling machines dragging against metal. The Alpha could smell the familiar scent of freshly cut metal even from outside, where the other scents of flowers and old books waffed by, and fresh bread and cut grass showered around him. This was a beautiful street, bright and colorful with many flowers, and if he was a sentimental man he would think his mother would have liked it, Sven certainly would.  
  
Kuron wishes he could relax and enjoy the feel of this street and the memories it could bring, but alas, that was not what he was meant to do.  
  
The sounds of machines died down, and the shop fell quiet. Kuron heard the muffled voices inside, and the filling of plastic bags. His younger brother's mate-to-be walked out of the shop a moment later, a small green bag with golden calligraphy in his hand, stepping through the propped open door with a triumphant smile and holding the bag up like a prize. Which it must have very well been in the eyes of a city predator such as himself.  
  
"I got it!" Lance cried, dangling the bag at Kuron's eye level. "Where else should we go?"  
  
"Anywhere you would like." Kuron shrugged, looking at the bag critically, "You had it engraved?"  
  
"Yep." The brunette popped the word, "Cost me a bit more, but it was worth it. Keith's eyes only though! You're not allowed to see!"  
  
Kuron shrugged, "If that is how you wish it."  
  
The tanned Omega was in much better spirits now that he had found a perfect gift for Keith, and he hummed a bit as their little party looked through more shops. They stopped at a few more, looking through the independent markets, the mood much lighter now that Lance had accomplished his goal. And, okay, Kuron wasn't so bad. He definitely wasn't Lance's _favorite_  of Keith's brothers, but he was pretty cool all things considered, keeping to himself and trying to stay out of sight when Lance was pissed with him, which was better than most guards Allura tried to hire.  
  
It sucked that he wasn't allowed to go alone, but Kuron at least wasn't the _worst_  Lance could end up with.  
  
By the time they were done shopping Kuron had gotten a little something for each of his brothers, which was somewhat counter productive when it was Shiro's money paying for everything, but Lance figured it was the thought that counted.  
  
"Shay and Hunk might be done shopping by now." Lance stated as they exited what must have been their hundredth shop, perking up a bit as he thought about their planned meeting point, "We should meet up at the cafe."  
  
Kuron nodded, "It will be good to check on the rest of the pack and make sure they are safe.”  
  
"Great idea. Let's go greet Keith 2.0." _Finally_  the time has come for him to relish the fluff of cuteness that is Keith 2.0. He's been waiting for this ever since he laid his eyes on the kitten, itching to go and play with him.  
  
With a wide smile, Lance made his way through the crowd, Kuron following behind him cautiously. He was still _very_  aware of their surroundings, the feeling that they were being watched was still there. His eyes roamed around the street, watching for anyone who might be preying on them.  
  
Kuron stopped in place for a second, looking around before continuing his walk behind Lance. Eyes were watching them without a doubt. He could feel them...  
  
Then he spotted someone quickly making their way towards his brother's mate-to-be, grabbing the Omega by the shoulder unexpectedly. Lance flinched, turning to face the person while trying to get them to let go of his arm. "Hey! What are you-"  
  
"Yer an Omega aren't ye? I've been watching you for a while now. Is that why you're wearing a disguise like this?" The man, an Alpha, smirked, before moving away when Kuron growled and attempted to punch the man. However, as the man stepped away, he didn't miss to grab Lance's scarf with his hand, pulling it and revealing the Omega's collared neck.  
  
Lance was taken completely by surprise, quickly trying to cover his neck with his hands, but failing to do so. The crowd already noticed him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Kuron growled, placing himself between the Omega and the Alpha attacker.  
  
"Tryin' me luck mate!" The Alpha replied easily, "I've been watching you two fer a while now and ah couldn't help but notice your disguises. What's up with tha'?" The man teased with a grin, eyeing Lance who stood behind Kuron, "I fancy Omega that have tan skin. Up here in Scotland everyone is pale. I need something more exotic for my taste."  
  
Kuron growled, not budging from his spot. Lance remained behind him, covering his neck with his hands.  
  
"Are you this Omega's Alpha in charge? I wish to challenge you for this Omega's hand!" The Alpha said loudly, gaining the attention of the crowd who had already gathered around them, forming a circle with Lance, Kuron and the challenger Alpha in the middle.  
  
The brunette growled, stepping forward, "I don't want-" But he was stopped by Kuron who raised up his hand in front of him.  
  
"We are not citizens of this country." Kuron at least tries to reason with the fool, his tone thick with warning, "There are other Omega that can be courted here."  
  
"Ah told ye mate." The paler Alpha smirked, eyeing the tanned Omega, "I fancy meself tanned ones. And don't ye worry 'bout citizenship, that's wha' greencards are fer."  
  
"This Omega is uninterested in your advances." Kuron informs the fool, eyes flicker over the crowd as they gather, grateful that he'd been insistent about staying with the Omega. He's sure his brother's mate-to-be could defeat this fool without assistance, but a large crowd standing at attention is less than ideal. Kuron's eyes flicker back over to the fool, "I would suggest you leave and find someone who would be interested in your advances."  
  
The fool only smirked, "Don't you worry 'bout that mate. I promise that he'll be interested by the time I'm done with him'."  
  
Kuron shared a disgusted look with his Omega companion, "Sharpshooter, what do you think of this fool?"

"I don't like him." Lance informs him honestly. The fool's face twitches in annoyance at that, displeased by the notion that the Omega wouldn't be interested in him, especially since the Omega rejected him in front of a growing crowd of onlookers.  
  
"I don't think you'll complain once I get ye in the sheets." The fool leered at the Omega.  
  
Lance snorted in disgust.  
  
"You are a fool." Kuron says it so simply and factually that he might as well have told the man the weather looked nice.  
  
The fool glared at him with renewed anger, "Ye mocking me? Ye think your the better Alpha here?"  
  
"I think I am a better man in general." Kuron informed him, fist coming to rest on his hips, "I've have never harassed two people in the middle of a street for a start."  
  
The fool sputters angrily, his face reddening in rage, fist tightening into a white knuckled grip, "Why you-!"  
  
"Gentlemen, gentlemen, please!" A law officer breaks through the crowd, a Beta women. Good, mayhaps she could talk some sense into this madman, "Please! This is a busy street, there are tourist and families about, don't ruin their nice day by doing this."  
  
Ah, yes. Though many of the onlookers were eager for a fight, there were just as many who looked uncertain or annoyed. The owners of the surrounding shops now stood worriedly outside their buildings, trying to shield their windows and products from the oncoming conflict, and parents were rushing their children inside buildings and out of view. Truly, challenges were annoying and dangerous things. Only a fool would bother.  
  
"Officer of the law." Kuron greeted with a nod to the Beta woman. "I have tried to dismay this fool from a challenge, but he will not recall his challenge. Mayhaps you can talk good sense into him before my companion and I are forced to deal with more of his nonsense."  
  
"Ye _do_  think yer betta than me!" The Alpha flew into a rage, "Ye think ye've already won!"  
  
"Even if I were not physically stronger than you and had far more experiences fighting larger opponents than you..." Kuron turned back towards the man, "...you still would not win, because my companion would not _let_ you court him, he would soundly destroy you and present your broken teeth as a trophy for his own future mate."  
  
That caused the fool to reel back a bit, shocked at first, and his brother's mate-to-be looked similarly taken aback, though Kuron has little idea why, he's sure the tanned Omega knew his own strength.  
  
It did not take long for the fool to regain himself, "How _dare_  ye insult me like that!"  
  
"There is no insult in losing to a superior foe." Kuron tries one last time, "Only in being a sexual predator such as yourself."  
  
That was it for the fool's patience. With a roar of complete rage, the shorter Alpha threw himself at Kuron, moving to throw a punch. Kuron let him land a hit, unwilling to move while his brother's mate-to-be was still behind him.  
  
Kuron didn't even flinch when the fist landed, his jaw was pushed back a bit, but overall the pain was nothing compared to what he used to take. Years of fighting bears had given him some level of immunity to such weak blows as well.  
  
It became _very_  clear to the crowd that a _real_  fight was about to go down now. The officer scrambled, grabbing his brother's mate-to-be and getting away from the two Alphas before the _real_  fight could begin.  
  
Good.  
  
"So be it then." Kuron sighed, cracking his neck as his eyes turned back towards the pale Alpha, "I shall present your teeth to my brothers as proof of my victory. The memory of your broken bones shall soon be forgotten, but I will make trophies of your screams."  
  
The fool only now seemed to realize what he'd gotten himself into.  
  
Far too late.  
  
With an animalistic growl that Kuron had mastered to intimidate his opponents in the wild, the larger Alpha lept. Used to fighting bears and wolves over men, he maybe put in a little _too_  much strength when he reached his arms under the man's armpits and slung him into the air. The pale Alpha yelped, going a bit higher than Kuron had honestly intended, and landing harshly on his back a few feet away, causing the crowd directly behind him to start yelping and scrambling away.  
  
Pitiful.  
  
Kuron stomped over towards the Alpha, keeping his movements deliberately slow to make sure the fool at least had a chance of getting up, but it was very clear to Kuron that the smaller Alpha honestly stood no chance. This wasn't underestimation, this was simply a case of a house cat challenging a lion, the cat may be strong, but it could not stand to the might of the lion.  
  
"Get up." Kuron spit as he stepped next to the Alpha still wheezing on the ground, "You challenged me, now fight like you mean it."  
  
The Alpha scrambled to stand up, readying his fist and throwing another punch. Kuron caught it, however, and held on to it as he punched the other man in the nose with his free fist.  
  
The Alpha made a yelp of pain, and Kuron let go of the man's fist as he stepped away, hands on his hip as he studied the fool. The man was trying desperately to stop the bleeding, his hands cupped over his face as he wheezed.  
  
"Pathetic." Kuron spit, watching the Alpha with a critical eye, "And you thought you could challenge my companion? He would have destroyed you easily. You were a fool from the start."  
  
More than ready to end this challenge, Kuron walks over towards the man, "At least you'll keep an eye, unlike the last fool."  
  
With that said, Kuron brought his fist to the man's temple, knocking him out cold and letting him fall to the street. He turned, leaving the man there to be picked up by whomever chose to take responsibility for him, uncaring if he laid there all day. Such was the price for the level of foolishness Kuron was forced to suffer through.  
  
"I have won the challenge." Kuron informed the officer as he walked over to rejoin his pack member, "I cannot be charged for the injuries the man sustained, as is the law of challenges."  
  
"Yes." The officer sighed, eyeing the downed man, wrinkling her nose when no one stepped forward to pick him up, probably dreading the idea that she may have to collect him. "You won, as such you're free to go."  
  
The officer sighed again, "At least nothing was damaged this time."  
  
"Challenges suck." Lance sneered.  
  
"Yes they do." The officer sighed, shaking her head as she stepped forward to start controlling the crowd, "Alright! Challenge is over and nothing was damaged! Get back to what you were doing!”  
  
As the crowd slowly dispersed, Lance walked up to his scarf that was discarded on the ground, taking it before wrapping it around his neck. The extra protection felt good against his skin, his identity as an Omega now not as obvious as it is without the cloth. Then again, by now everyone knew he was one. Although he doubted anyone else would challenge Kuron after this but still, one can't be too careful.  
  
"Thanks for helping me out." He thanked the Alpha, now glad that Kuron followed him. He probably could have handled the Alpha but it was still nice to have someone watch his back like this.  
  
"It's no trouble. Alpha like this are truly pitiful." Kuron grumbled, folding his arms. At least now he knew who those eyes that were watching them belonged to, however, it didn't change the fact that Sendak could be possibly following them as well. Unlike this fool though, Sendak was playing it safe, if he really was following them.  
  
Lance smiled, making sure that Keith's present was still in one piece. Confirming it was, he sighed in relief. Thank god, he didn't know what he would do if the necklace or the diamond were broken. He'd be devastated.

"How about I pay for your drink? Take it as a sign of gratitude." The brunette asked as they walked through the crowd, aiming to get back to the cat cafe and reunite with Hunk and Shay.  
  
"There's no need. I can get one for myself." Kuron did have Shiro's card so he didn't see the need for Lance to get him a drink.  
  
"Nope! I'm getting you a drink. That's it, end of discussion." But Lance insisted, managing to convince Kuron who rolled his eyes. Although he did accept the offer.  
  
With the cat coffee shop in sight, Lance beamed as soon as he saw the small kittens next to the window. Luckily Hunk, Shay and Olia where in front of the shop as well. Hunk had his phone pressed against his ear, calling someone. It made Lance quirk a brow, taking out his own phone to see that Hunk was calling him. Did he put it on silent? "Hey guys! You rang?"  
  
The three turned, relief washing over them as soon as they spotted Lance and Kuron approach. "Where were you!?" Hunk didn't waste any time to throw himself onto the tanned Omega. "We were worried sick! Why didn't you answer my phone calls!?"  
  
"It was on silent." Lance showed him his phone and the silent button that was turned on, "I didn't even notice."  
  
"How did you _not_  notice? And why did you put it on silent?" Hunk inquired, fuming.  
  
"I didn't! It must have turned on by itself somehow!" Sometimes it happens! It wasn't his fault!  
  
"Calm down Hunky Bear." Shay stepped in, trying to calm down her worried boyfriend, "We're all together now so it's okay. Lance and Kuron are both safe too so we can continue on with our day."  
  
"But I was so worried!" Hunk took in a long deep breath, " _Never_  put your phone on silent again. Never." He pointed a finger at Lance who nodded an affirmative.

"Never, I promise." He promised, "Even though I didn't put it on silent."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing!" Lance turned towards the kitties, beaming in delight. He surveyed the inside, trying to spot Keith 2.0. Upon closer inspection, he spotted the kitten laying down in one of the baskets, looking around in boredom. And oh was Lance going to change that. "No more talking, kitties await! I've been waiting for this the whole day!"  
  
The tanned Omega made his way inside, ignoring the waitress who greeted him in favour of approaching Keith 2.0. The kitten perked up as soon as he saw Lance, mewing before Lance took the kitten into his arms, happily patting the small animal while purring in delight himself.  
  
"I think I found myself in heaven." He beamed in happiness as more kittens approached him, the rest of the group now entering the shop as well. Shay giggled, deciding to take a picture before sending it to Keith again.  
  
"You think Keith will like this picture?" She showed her phone screen to Hunk who nodded.

"I think he'll love it. It's  _kittens_  we're talking about." This was going to put a smile on his face, despite working for the whole day.

Shay nodded, giggling, sending the picture to Keith. She moved to place her phone down on the couch Lance had claimed as his own in his attempt to find the perfect place to pet kitty Keith.

"Please remove your shoes!" The waitress lady, cried, "We don't allow shoes on in the cafe!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Lance replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he threw off his shoes, he stood up and moved to place his shoes in a little cubby, but went right back to the couch right after. He noticed a hand sanitizing station and washed his hands before touching the kitten again.

"Thank you for taking our appointment last minute." Olia nodded to the lady gratefully, gesturing the others to take off their shoes and come inside. Kuron removed his boots before dropping them next to the door and lumbering over towards the couch and slumping down tiredly. The Alpha must have washed his hair with catnip or something, because the cats  _flocked_  him.

Kuron only growled tiredly, but didn't bother to move even as several cats curled on top of him. Lance could only watch enviously as the kitties curled up on the man and started to doze off.

"The price for this appointment has already been covered." The owner watches as the group all find their seats around the cafe, "You have an hour before your appointment ends. Please follow house rules and do not restrain the cats, you are free to pet or play with them if they are in the mood, however. Please do not take pictures with the flash on or get too close to their faces, and do not feed them. Many cats are lactose intolerant. Do you understand?"

The group all made affirmative noises, and the lady nodded in satisfaction, "Good, now that that is out of the way, please enjoy the company of our beautiful, rare-breed cats while enjoying delicious cakes, coffees and loose leaf tea. What can I get all of you to drink while you're here?"

"I would love some chamomile tea please." Shay held up a tiny menu from the table next to her, looking it over, "Oh! And the lavender cake sounds lovely."

"Lemon cake sounds really good right now." Hunk decided as he peered at the menu in his girlfriend's hand, "And maybe some lavender tea to go with it."

"Coconut and Blueberry cake." Kuron hummed, peeking one eye open and staring at his own menu, "With a black coffee."

"The Rocky Road cake sounds delicious to me!" Lance decided.

"Understood." The waitress nodded with a smile, turning on her heels to get them their orders, "I'll be right back with your orders. Have fun with the kitties."

"Oh we _definitely_  will." Lance's eyes automatically moved onto the kittens around them, picking up Keith 2.0 to let him rest in his arms. The small kitten yawned tiredly, making himself comfortable in Lance's hold. The mere sight of it made Lance swoon, knowing that this kitten right here had long stolen his heart. "I think I'm becoming a proud parent of two today."

"What?" Hunk perked up at that, raising his hands up and waving them around frantically, "You're not adopting the cat Lance. What would Blue think?"  
  
"She'll understand." The Omega didn't seem troubled, "Actually, she would be happy to get a younger brother."  
  
"Think about this carefully bud." Hunk stressed, trying to push away these thoughts out of Lance's head, "If you adopt a cat, then how would we bring it back home? We're travelling to the countryside next and I doubt Keith 2.0 would be comfortable while travelling inside the RV with us."  
  
"You don't know that Hunk." Lance fought back, "Maybe Keith 2.0 loves to travel around. You never know."  
  
The male Beta deadpanned, raising up his hand to massage his temple. This was going to be a difficult battle for him to fight. "But Lance..."

"But _Hunk_ , look at this face." The brunette raised up the kitten, holding him up towards Hunk for the larger Beta to see. Keith 2.0 mewed content, enjoying the presence of these interesting humans all around him. It was a startling contrast to how he was a minute ago, laying down in his basket all alone while looking around the shop in boredom.

"He's cute." Shay reached out to pet the kitty on the head, the cat purring contentedly at the contact.  
  
"He loves you Shay." Lance smiled as he let Keith 2.0 rest in his arms again.  
  
"That's good to hear." The female Beta smiled widely, reaching out to pet the kitty once more.  
  
"Shay, you're suppose to help me over here. We can't take a cat with us on the trip." Hunk pleaded while his girlfriend hummed in thought.  
  
"I don't know Hunky Bear, he did seem lonely before we came inside."

"But that doesn't mean that he's lonely all the time. I'm sure he interacts with other customers when we're not here." Hunk folded his arms.

"You're just assuming that Hunk." Lance looked at his best friend with conflicted eyes, "You can't know that for sure. What if Keith 2.0 is lonely, waiting for someone to come and take him home? What if it's his lifelong dream? What if-"  
  
"Okay, I got it." Hunk stepped in before Lance managed to make him feel even more guilty about himself. "We'll have to ask Keith about this. I'm sure that Keith 2.0 can wait till tomorrow."  
  
Lance held the kitten close, its black fur and violet eyes reminding him of those of his boyfriend. He /had/ to take this kitten back home. There's no way Keith wouldn't agree with him on this one. Heck! Maybe Keith could adopt him? Then there would be two Keiths for Lance to love in his life.  
  
"Okay, I'll have a serious talk with Keith about this." Lance finally agreed, Hunk sighing in relief.  
  
"With that settled." Olia smiled widely, taking out a map of the city before spreading it across their table, "Let me tell you a bit about the area we're in." And with that, the group indulged themselves in playing with the kittens, listening to Olia talk, and eating their cakes contently.

 

* * *

 

 _THUD!_  
  
The door of a black limousine closed with a thud, leaving a tired Keith, Pidge, Kolivan and Antok inside. They all slumped down in their seats, exhausted after a demanding day at work. And while Keith and Pidge were tired from talking all day, Antok and Kolivan had to endure the endless torture of doing absolutely nothing.  
  
It's true that they were guarding both Keith and Pidge, but that guarding duty consisted of them standing around all day and watching as the VP indulged in his meetings, listening tiredly while looking around for dangers that weren't there. With the parliament buildings heavily guarded, both Antok and Kolivan had nothing to worry about.  
  
"I'm starving." Pidge groaned, her stomach growling in compliant, noisily emphasizing how much the girl needed food. They'd skipped lunch that day, and Keith couldn't even remember whether or not he'd had time for breakfast before they went in.  
  
"I think we can wait to see the land our new building we be on until tomorrow." Keith slumped against Antok's arm, the exhaustion washing over him, his own empty stomach adding to his suffering, "Let's call the others and get some dinner."

"Screw the others." Pidge grumbled, falling against Kolivan as he crossed her arms, "They've probably been out all day having the time of their lives while we got yelled at by _politicians_. They don't deserve to have dinner with us."

Keith didn't even bother fighting back on this, too tired from dealing with meetings, and knowing very well that he was going to get the others dinner anyway...if they hadn't already ate...it was pretty late...

The VP pulled out his phone, which he hadn't check in /hours/. He knew that he'd received a good text or two since the last time he was able to take a break, but there hadn't been a phone call or rapid texts that indicated an emergency. He flicked the phone on, checking his messages.  
  
He was greeted by a few texts from Shay, all of them pictures. She'd sent him a few of colourful buildings and interesting looking places, but there were a few of her and Hunk under a statue or pecking each other's lips beneath signs and flower gardens. There were a few of Kuron as well, in what looked like a castle, eyes studying armour and weaponry intensely.  
  
There were a few pictures of Lance as well, snuggling a cat, or happily munching on a cake while a cat rested next to him. And a picture of Kuron basically drowning in cats. There were a lot of cats involved in the next few pictures.  
  
"Pidge." Keith turned the phone over to show a picture of Kuron trying his damndest to eat a slice of cake while cats desperately hung off him, "Look at this."  
  
"Those bastards got cake." Pidge sounded so betrayed that Keith honestly felt a stab of pity for her, "And I got bottled water."  
  
"Where do you want to eat Pidge?" Keith asked, deciding they should get some food before anything else.  
  
"I don't give a shit." Pidge groaned. "A pub, our hotel, an expensive restaurant? It means nothing to me right now."

"I'll call the others." Keith replied, deciding that _they_  probably would have a better idea what they wanted, if they wanted _anything_.

Keith decided to call Shay first since she was the responsible member of the group. The phone rang and it was on the second beep that she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Shay, it's me Keith." The pale Omega greeted tiredly.

"Oh! Keith! Are you done with all your meetings?" She asked curiously, although Keith could pick up some anxiety in her voice.

"Yeah. Did something happen? Where are you?"  
  
"Actually..." The female Beta hesitated, and Keith could feel it through the tone of her voice. "We're in a pub on Victoria Street but we're in a bit of a situation. I'll need you to help me get everyone under control."  
  
A wave of worry washed though Keith, "Why? Is there an emergency?"  
  
"Nothing major." Shay assured, "It's just that I don't think I'll be able to get everyone home by myself. You see... everyone had a little too much to drink..."  
  
"S-Shay... sniff... Do you think I'm a bad boyfriend?" Keith heard Hunk ask on the other line, sounding as if he was crying. Then a nervous giggle from Shay.

"I'll need all the help I can get." She informed the pale Omega, silently asking for his help.

"I'm on my way." Keith stated firmly, all the exhaustion washing away at the sound of Shay's nervous voice, "What's the name of the pub? We'll come help you right away."

Antok and Pidge both groaned at those words, the idea of doing _anything_  right now after the long day they've had seeming awful, and not looking forward to whatever further work they hand set out before them. Even Antok only had so much energy he could expend in a day.

"Let me check a moment." Shay replied, the sounds of clanking dishes sound, and he briefly heard her voice as she moved, "No, Mr. Kuron, I _promise_  I'm not leaving. I'm just checking the pub's name."

He heard more shuffling and the muted sounds of background conversations from what must have been other patrons as Shay moved. After a few moments Shay answered him again, "The pub's name is 'The Last Drop' and it's in the Grassmarket."

"We're on our way." Keith promised.

"Please hurry." Shay pleaded tiredly, "I believe I'm the only one who is sober."

With that the phone call ended. Keith sighed, dropping his phone and rubbing his temple, leaning forward as the exhaustion came back, "Lance, Hunk, and Kuron got drunk in a pub."

"Those bastards." Pidge huffed, crossing her arms, "Here I am, working my ass off, and they get drunk and have to be carried back to the hotel? How inconsiderate."

"Very inconsiderate." Antok growled, backing Pidge up.

Even Kolivan sighed tiredly, "Mayhaps we can utilize our time efficiently and have dinner at the pub in question? If we cut them off from more drinks it will give them time to sober up a bit, and we can feed ourselves and gather strength to escort them back to the hotel."

"Good idea Kolivan." Keith nodded. He reached over, opening the window between them and the driver, "We had a change of plans. Please take us to a pub called 'The Last Drop' in the Grassmarket."

"Yes sir." The driver nodded, switching directions in his GPS, Keith nodded at him and slid the window closed before sliding back down into his seat. He settled himself as Pidge groaned, "I hope they have good burgers."

"It's a pub, of course they have good burgers." Keith leaned back against Kolivan.

It took them twenty minutes to drive to the Grassmarket. To the group's annoyance, the car had to stop before they reached the pub, the four passengers collected their things and piled out of the car, giving the driver instructions to meet them back in the area once they called.

Keith blinked down the markets, glancing at the decorative tents and colourful buildings on the next street. It was too dark to shop at a lot of the places, and most of them were closed up, but he could spot the lights in the pubs, with soft music drifting out of some of them. It didn't take them long to find the right pub at all, and make their way inside.

It was certainly a nicer pub. It was historical, even feeling old when Keith walked inside and studied the decor, but it was also lively with many patrons chattering at their tables. The bar looked like it had a good selection of spirits, and overall the whole place felt cozy. It was /exactly/ the kind of place Lance would be drawn too.

"Welcome to 'The Last Drop'!" They were greeted by a worker. "Finest haggis in Edinburgh! Can I get you a seat?"

"We're looking for a party of four; three males, one female." Kolivan answered for him, "We're meeting them here. The female, a Beta, may have told you we were coming.”

"Oh!" The worker turned around, waving back at someone within the pub, "She's already waiting for you, please, come inside." They smiled, letting Keith and the rest walk by and make their way towards Shay who was sitting at a table with Hunk by her side.  
  
Both Keith and Pidge looked at one another in confusion as soon as they noticed Hunk who was leaning heavily against Shay, crying his eyes out, "S-Shay... I'm useless... _sniff_.... I don't deserve you." He whined loudly, genuine tears streaming down his face.  
  
And as Hunk cried, all Shay could do was wipe his face with a handkerchief. "It's okay Hunky Bear, you're a _great_  boyfriend. You don't have to worry about it."  
  
"B-But... I'm pathetic." The male Beta continued to whine while Shay giggled nervously next to him. Although as she looked up, she noticed Keith and the rest coming towards her, relief washing all over her.  
  
"Thank goodness." She let herself relax now that she had backup. "I need help."  
  
"What's the situation?" Keith was to the point, looking around to see if he could spot Lance or Kuron anywhere in the pub.  
  
"Everyone is all over the place." Shay turned to look to the left, "Mr. Kuron is right there." She pointed towards Kuron who looked seconds away from challenging another Alpha that was the same size as him.”  
  
"You wish to challenge me fool!?" Kuron asked, swaying in place while also hiccuping, "I-I am a skilled h-hunter! I know no defeat!”  
  
"Oh yeah?" His challenger, a man who seemed equally drunk, replied, "I-I am the mightiest- hic... Alpha around! And I'm gonna prove it to yer!”  
  
"P-Prove it!" Kuron fought back, staring down at the opponent Alpha who looked at back at him in a challenge. Oh boy... Keith turned to Kolivan, content on leaving his head guard to deal with this.  
  
"Sorry Kolivan but could you?" This was pure torture for them, especially after the rough they all had. At least Pidge seemed full of it, seating herself down before ordering a drink and then took the menu in hand. She wanted no part in taking care of the drunk idiots.  
  
Shay turned to the other side, pointing to the corner of the pub, "And Lance is there. He's talking with a group of men seated at a round table." And as Keith turned to look at the said direction, he noticed his boyfriend seated among the Scottish locals, drinking some kind of alcoholic beverage while talking with them happily. There seemed to be a lot of laughter coming from their table.  
  
"I'll go check on Lance." Keith made his way towards them, and as he neared, he began to hear what the conversation was about.  
  
"H-He's super-hic! Cool..." Lance mumbled, clearly wasted as he talked with the members of the group he was in, "M-My man will kick anyone's ass.”  
  
The men that were with Lance began to laugh loudly, clearly enjoying themselves. "That's good to hear mate!”  
  
“Tekul!"  
  
"And what did you say he was again?”  
  
The tanned Omega swayed in place, holding onto his drink as he did, "O-Omega. Really badass with a _great_  ass.”  
  
The men began to laugh again, one of them patting Lance on the back happily. "Poor thing. You can't even remember what second gender your mate is! But don't worry lad! We're here to help.”  
  
"Why don't you give us a nip lad? We all share one amongst each other!”  
  
"Ye!" A couple of them cheered, the two sitting by each side of Lance swinging their arms around him. "I bet your boy is gonna get a gammie tonight! At least give us a nip!”  
  
Lance shook his head as much as he could, trying to keep it together, "I don't know- hic- what that is but I ain't giving anything. I'm waiting for my man!" The brunette hit the table with a fist, "Keith is a ballerina... Hic! He kicks ass.”  
  
"Sure mate!" The group happily cheered, "We'll see what your mate is made of if he shows up.”  
  
" _If_  brother! I say we waste the night away and forget about all our worries!" One of them suggested, "Hey ho! The night is young!”  
  
The group shouted a "Ye!" Before erupting into laughter. An Alpha that was sitting next to Lance placed his arm around the Omega, pushing him close, "The world is full of beautiful people chap! And yer one of them! Let's celebrate this night! All of us!”  
  
Keith watched them for a second, confused by the slang, and a little unsure if Lance needed rescuing or if he just found some friends. What the hell was a gammie? From the context of the conversation it _sounded_  like maybe it was something vaguely sexual? Maybe? Keith still wasn't sure, and it wasn't like Lance's new friends were asking for one. They seemed okayish that Lance turned them down.

The pale Omega approached the table cautiously, leaving Kolivan to handle Kuron and Shay to handle Hunk. Antok, who had previously been moving to help Kolivan, stopped and locked eyes on the group of men Keith was approaching, freezing in place and watching warily in case the situation turned dangerous. With the knowledge that he had backup in case things went wrong with these men in mind, the ravenette moved towards the table.

The men, at some point, had started singing what Keith assumed was a common enough bar song.

 _And we’ll all go together_  
_To pick wild mountain thyme_  
_All around the blooming heather._  
_Will ye go, lassie, will ye go?_

Lance was trying his best to keep up, but he was a little too drunk and could barely understand the words so they lyrics came out as a nonsense smash of words. The song kept going for the most part, the men getting more and more into it, but it came to a halt when one of the men noticed Keith's approach.

"Haud yer whessit gentlemen." One of the men called over the song, causing it to stop, "We got a pure tidy lad walkin up."

"How blessed are we?" Another elbowed his friend drunkenly, "We'll be out for a skite with _two_  great beauties tonight!"

"As if ye ever had a chance." Another snorted into his beer, "One's taken an this one too damn tidy for a reeking munter like you."

"Hey!" The one who was insulted cried, "You don't know tha'!"

"Ah know damn well when someone's too brilliant for me." The friend snorted, smirking as he takes another sip of beer, "And that one? Too damn pretty fer me, so I _know_  he's too pretty fer you."

Lance, hearing the commotion, turned his attention towards  them to see what caused the disruption to the song. He brightened with his eyes landed on the pale Omega standing awkwardly at the edge of the table, scrambling up and launching himself at the ravenette, " _Keith_."

 _That_  caught the group's attention, making the men turn towards them and _really_  study Keith this time.

"Well I'll be damned." The Alpha that had his arm around Lance commented, "He didn't forget his mate's second gender after all."

There was some brief confusion as the men tried to make sense of the two Omega, but that all ended when a Beta man in particular moaned, " _That's hot_. I never thought o' it before, but that's pure barry. I want to join in."

"Yer clatty." The man who insulted the guy earlier wrinkled his nose, seemingly disgusted, "That's downright creepy."

"He's right cum." The Alpha commented, "Yer at it."

"It's fockin' brilliant though." The same guy commented, "Ah've seen it on porn, but Ah didn't know twas a real thing."

"Chew not hear the lad before?" Another one commented, "Lad's a ballerina, he'll kick yer arse for being clatty."  
  
"He will!" Lance insisted, drunkenly jumping at the chance to compliment his boyfriend, "I've seen him do it! K-Keith's the biggest, strongest, most awesomest man ever! H-he does this _thing_  wh-where he totally-totally, like, knocks people on their asses and...and he totally fights his Alpha brothers like _all_  the time."  
  
"Her that cum?" The Alpha turned back towards the asshole of the group, "Lads got Alpha brothers, ye better quiet down or yer gonna die."  
  
Keith, who had only been able to stand there and watch as the madness unfolded, blinking in bewilderment at the group as they devolved into two sides; the one that wanted the guy to shut up, and the one that thought the idea of two Omega being together was hot.

"How does it work though?" One of the men slurred drunkenly, "I've not ever heard of it."

"Issit' even legal?" Another asked, sipping at his beer.

"Who the hell cares?" The Alpha asked, slapping the table a bit, "Ah know you used to fence, you've got no right to question legal shite."

"Just askin mate." The guy rolled his eyes. "Just askin."

"Damn shame though." Another guy said, eyes flickering over the two Omega, "Yer right bonnie lads."

"Taken right bonnie lads." The insulting friend reminded, jabbing the guy in the side, "Stop being creepy lad, else we can't be friends no more."

"Yer just being prissy cause of that son of yers." Another man sneered, "Scared he'll get dicked by an Alpha now that he's presented?"

"Get tae." The guy hissed, throwing himself up and storming over to the two Omega, "I'm not gon sit here and let you be a fuckin' _cunt_. Ye best leave before yer arse gets kicked fer real."

"You did go too far mate." The Alpha admitted to the man, "If yer gonna be a vicious bastard about all this than you might as well leave."

"Ye should all leave." The insulted man insisted, "Every one of you that were creeps, you should all leave.”

Keith didn't know what to do or think, simply standing in place as he watched the conversation go on. However, even he could sense that something was about to go down so he pulled Lance along with him and began making his way away from the group.

It was better to escape now than mingle here any longer and get into trouble.  
  
Luckily the group didn't even notice as they left, arguing amongst themselves with passion.  
  
"Keith?" Lance asked dizzily, letting Keith pull him along towards Pidge and Shay. "You look just like Keith." He mumbled while the pale Omega rolled his eyes.  
  
"Maybe because I'm Keith." He pulled Lance's hand around his shoulders, letting the tanned Omega support himself against him. He could tell just how out of it Lance was, his movements lazy and out of pace as he walked.

"Nope! I'd recognise Keith's mullet anywhere." Lance reached out to touch the said black hair, "You have a mullet too?"  
  
With a sigh, Keith decided to play along, "Yeah, I do."

This earned him a giggle from Lance, "Double the mullet. H-Hey... You know I love mullets."

"But I thought you hated them?" Keith finally managed to get them back, seating himself next to Pidge while letting Lance rest in the seat next to him. The tanned Omega threw himself against Keith, contently closing his eyes.  
  
"You smell like Keith too. That's weird." Lance wrinkled his nose, "You're a clone." He moved away, leaning his index finger against Keith's chest, "Stop copying my boyfriend! Hic! Y-You copycat!”

"I am your boyfriend." Keith felt his lips twitch in amusement.

"Wow, he's fucked up." Pidge muttered as she watched everything progress, leaning against the table warily, "Waitress hasn't been by yet."

"N-No." Lance insisted, turning towards the only recently somewhat calmed down Hunk, "Tell him Hunk! He...he...can't just copy my boyfriend!"

It was about this time that Kolivan and Antok, who moved to help the man reign in the Alpha after Keith grabbed Lance and made a swift exit, sat down with a somewhat dazed looking Kuron between them.

"More clones." Lance whispered in drunken horror.

"That's just Kuron." Keith insisted, bringing his hand to brush back hair on the brunette's forehead, "We already knew about him."

"I can't believe my clone theory was confirmed!" Lance cried, letting himself fall against Keith's arm, "Keith! You have to come back now!"

"I'm already here?" Keith decided it'd be easier to humor his boyfriend at this point, since Pidge only watched the goings on warily and the guards were content to simply make sure no one here got into trouble, leaving Keith and Shay to be the responsible ones.

A waitress approached the table a few minutes later. Noticing the new additions to the table, she took out a notepad, "Can I get you anything?"

"A burger, no mayo." Pidge dropped her menu, "And a sprite."

Lance opened his mouth to speak, but Keith just placed a hand on his shoulder and cut him off, "I'll have a burger as well, no cheese, and a water. My friend could also use some water as well."

"Maybe some water here too." Shay asked sheepishly, now cradling her boyfriend and rubbing circles in his back, "Please."

"Haggis." Antok muttered.

"I suppose I will simply have the same as these two." Kolivan sighed, hand firmly on Kuron to keep the Alpha from leaping out of the seat.

The waitress gave them a pitying look, perhaps sensing their exhaustion and clearly long day, before turning to leave. Lance watched her leave, crossing his arms as he turned back to Keith, "And now you're taking away my drinks? You're the worst clone!"

"You're going to regret it in the morning if I don't cut you off and start putting water in you now." Keith tried, "Hangovers can be nasty, you're probably going to feel gross for _hours_  after you wake up tomorrow."

" _Keith_  wouldn't have done this to me!" Lance proclaimed boldly, "H-He was a _good boy_  today, a precious kitty who let me pet a-and cuddle him!"

" _What_?" Keith shot up, face turning red, " _Lance_."

"The best kitty." Lance insisted, "R-right after Blue."

"Wow." Pidge shook her head, "Wow."

"I like to pet Keith too." Kuron reached over and placed a large hand on the top of Keith's head, brushing his fingers through his hair, "Helps him in times of distress."

Keith's face was only redder and redder, trying to calm himself. Shay noticed and luckily came to his rescue to clear up the misunderstanding, "I think they're talking about an actual kitten Keith." She let the pale Omega know, "There was this kitten in the cat cafe that looked just like you so Lance decided to name him Keith 2.0."  
  
"That's right!" Lance raised his hand up, leaning closer against his boyfriend, "I-I need to talk to Keith about adopting a second child! I need my husband's permission!"  
  
"What?" Keith sighed in relief now that Shay told him what was going on. Okay... So they were talking about a cat, not him.  
  
Meanwhile, Hunk continued crying next to Shay, noticing that Pidge was sitting nearby, "P-Pidge... You think I'm incompetent too, right?" He sniffed hard, "I-I'm helpless!"

"Damn right you are dumbass." The Alpha girl hissed, not interested in joining this shit show. She decided to ignore everything and everyone that would bother her, set on only watching for the entertainment value of it all.

Lance's head fell against Keith's shoulder, but then as he looked back up, blinking the haziness away, he smiled widely. He threw his arms around Keith's neck, purring contently, "There you are babe. I've been waiting for you the whole day." Not caring about what Keith thought, he sat up and instead seated himself in Keith's lap.  
  
"Hey baby." He stroked the side of Keith's chin slowly, blue hazy eyes staring down at the pale Omega, "You were a _very_  bad boy today Keithy~ My child and I don't approve." He leaned closer, raising his hand up, "Rawr~ Make it up to me bad boy. You're all mine for tonight.”

"Lance!" Keith's voice _didn't_  crack, it _didn't_ , but he would admit that his face was a _little_  red right now.

Antok audibly groaned, stuck somewhere between pure exhaustion, absolute embarrassment, and devastating overprotectiveness that he _knew_  Keith would never let him act upon. He, instead, settled for glaring fiercely at Lance while Kolivan could only sigh and longingly stare out the distant windows. Shay blushed a bit, having caught the tail end of the comment, and tried to politely ignore them and deal with her own boyfriend.

Pidge looked like she was eating fucking candy.

"Hmmhm?" Lance leaned in, idly letting his head lean on Keith's shoulder, "You were so mean, leaving the house looking as gorgeous as you do and being gone all day."  
  
"My brother is _right here_." Keith tries, blushing deeper and deeper as Lance decided that his hands wanted to keep stroking wherever they landed, causing Keith to only get worse and worse.  
  
"Now you're being a good boy~" Lance purred, fingers teasing the ends of Keith's hair, and that about did it for Keith. He was a sputtering, red, mess now left to try and salvage the situation. Lance...he noticed this, "Ohhh~ Do you like that? Being a goo-?"  
  
"I believe that's enough." Kolivan, wonderful Kolivan, came to Keith's rescue. "The waitress is on her way with the food."  
  
Lance pouted, crossing his arms resentfully and making absolutely no move to get off of Keith's lap, "It's not fair. L-Let me enjoy my honeymoon."  
  
Pidge, who had taken out her phone and started recording well before this point, snorted.  
  
"Remove yourself from Mr. Kogane until you get back to the hotel Mr. McClain." Kolivan commanded gently.  
  
"N-no." Lance remained stubbornly in place even as the waitress walked up and placed down their food, not even batting an eyelash at the scene in front of her before moving on, leaving the tanned Omega to comment freely, "I-I want special alone time w-with my...my man...and it's...it's not _fair_  that I'm getting cockblocked on my honeymoon."  
  
"I'm resentful you two apparently didn't invite me to the wedding." Pidge commented lightly, unable to resist the golden opportunity in front of her, "I want to be best man."  
  
" _Hunk_  will be best man." Lance cries proudly, "Even if the traitor _did_  get lai-"  
  
"If there is to be a ritual." Kuron cut off, raising from where he'd previously decided to nap in the crook of his own arms, "Then Shiro, Sven, and I shall fight to the death for the rights to give Keith away."  
  
Keith, surprised by the direction of the conversation, turned to stare at Kuron. That was...genuinely sweet?  
  
"Matt is going to love this shit." Pidge snickered.  
  
"Please do not send that to Matt." Keith pleaded.  
  
"He wants daily updates on how we're doing; what better way than video?" Pidge argued.  
  
Keith sighed, grabbing the glass of water the waitress sat down in front of him and holding it up for Lance, "Here, drink this, we gotta start treating you now if we want to avoid a bad hangover in the morning.”  
  
Lance shook his head, leaning against Keith's shoulder, "I love it when you're thoughtful like this Keithy~ Hic!" He grumbled but let himself relax against his boyfriend, "We need to talk about our son. I'm not leaving him by himself."  
  
Knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with this, Keith decided to drink the water instead. The faster he and Pidge eat, the sooner they'll be able to go home and rest. He decided to eat with Lance in his lap, munching on his burger while the tanned Omega contently leaned against him.  
  
"Is Lance serious about adopting a cat?" He asked Shay curiously.  
  
"I think he is. He said he'll talk to you about it tomorrow." The poor beta nodded in affirmative, soon attacked by her crying mess of a boyfriend.  
  
At least now they knew what kind of _drunk_  each of them were. Hunk was a crybaby, Lance was a shameless flirt and Kuron was a wild animal with a sense of protectiveness.  
  
As Keith ate, Lance leaned closer to his ear, whispering with lidded eyes, "Hey Keithy, what should we do? Let's have some fun~" He reached a hand to rest it on Keith's crotch, squeezing lightly, "How about a blowjob? I'll make you feel real good babe.”  
  
Keith dropped his french fry.

Thank the _gods_  Pidge turned her phone onto a crying Hunk and Shay. Keith straightened up, his body rigid, trying to hide how affected he was as he moved to whisper in his boyfriend's ear, "Lance, _we are in public_."

Lance hummed, seeming to consider this, and for a moment Keith thought that the tanned Omega might actually tone it down a bit. He was wrong, of course, because Lance merely leaned in and nibbled at the shell of his ear before whispering, "I bet there's someplace private we could go~"  
  
That's when Lance's hand start moving, rubbing against Keith's crotch with finely tuned motion, stopping to squeeze again once he felt the growing erection, "Ohhh~"  
  
Pidge, as if she could _sense_  optimal camera time, moved her phone right back on the two.  
  
"L-Lance." Keith wheezed a bit, trying his  _damndest_  to regain control of himself, reaching down to grab the tanned Omega's wrist, "S-stop, not here."  
  
"I just want to make you feel good cariño." Lance whispered, still nibbling at Keith's ear, "I can make you feel so, _so,_ good if you just lay back and be a good boy for me."  
  
Keith had to think fast, he hand to think _real_  fast before they were arrested or something. Or worse, before Kolivan, who looked ready to stand up and grab Lance right off of him, actually did and caused the drunken Lance to start crying. He gulped, swallowing the desire he could feel growing inside him and trying to force down his erection, "But...but...then we couldn't cuddle afterwards."  
  
_That_  caught Lance's attention, "Cuddle?"  
  
He was pretty sure that Lance would always be up for cuddling his boyfriend no matter the time and place, but he was also hoping Lance wouldn't think to much about it in his state. Keith wasn't going to lie, he'd rather Lance be sober before they did _anything_  more than cuddle.  
  
"Yeah." Keith nodded, feeling more sure now, "We can't do that if we're here. If you can wait until we get back to the hotel, we can cuddle in our suite.”  
  
"Hmmm... I want cuddles." The brunette whined, ceasing his actions and instead moving his arm up to Keith's side, "Playing hard to get babe? Rawr~ I like that." Lance purred while Keith tried to calm himself. He hoped they'd be able to make it back to the hotel without any trouble. That's why he ate faster, wanting to get back to their room as quickly as possible.  
  
Luckily, Lance seemed content to nuzzle himself against Keith for now. Propping himself daintily on Keith's lap and letting out the occasional giggle as he fell against Keith's chest, letting his fingers pay with the hem of the business suit.  
  
Keith never ate so fast in his entire life, downing the burger and fries in record speed and finishing off his water before he even thought about anything else. He at least wanted to get Lance in the car before the brunette lost patience with him and started taking matters into his own hand.  
  
"I'm done." Keith exclaimed, wiping his hands with a napkin and throwing it down on the plate, "Call the car around, I'm getting Lance out of here before anyone gets any ideas."  
  
"I should get Hunk into the car too." Shay nodded, standing up and bringing, the now silently weeping Hunk with her. The Beta man stood easily, clinging to his girlfriend as they stood.  
  
Antok, also finished with his food, stood silently.  
  
"Guess Kolivan and I will stay here and finish our food." Pidge grunted, taking a bite of her burger, "Kuron's got the card, right?"  
  
"Tis in my possession." The Alpha man nodded tiredly.  
  
"Then we're good. We'll get him to the car once we've paid up." Pidge waves them off, "Now shoo."  
  
The group wastes no time getting out of the pub. Antok stands between Keith and Shay, helping support both drunk party members as Keith leads them towards the direction the car would meet them in. Mercifully, they were about to make it and get themselves inside the vehicle without incident. Hunk's crying was dying down too, which could only be a good sign.  
  
Lance, impatient and stubborn as he was, insisted on sitting in Keith's lap while they waited for the others. Which, as it would turn out, ended up being another twenty minute wait before Kolivan and Pidge could be spotted herding a drunkenly stumbling Kuron along. They got themselves in the car though, and the trip back to their hotel started off for real.

It took another twenty minutes of Lance nuzzling against Keith's neck impatiently before they made it back to the hotel.  
  
Keith wasted no time to get himself and Lance into their suite, wanting to get out of the public eye as quickly as he could. Although he did make sure that Shay was alright, spotting her as she ushered a crying Hunk into their shared suite, set on cuddling together in bed.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side, Pidge grumbled as a drunk Kuron walked into their room and began sniffing around, searching for any traces of someone being there. It went as far as Kuron trying to do a number one in the room, which to no surprise, made Pidge furious.  
  
The Alpha girl fumed, almost kicking Kuron out of their shared suite. Thankfully thanks to Kolivan's intervention, Kuron was tied down to his bed, set to stay there until the dawn of the morning.  
  
With everyone settled into their rooms, Keith ushered himself and Lance into their suite, closing the door behind him. However, as soon as he did, Lance took it as a sign to go wild, throwing himself at his boyfriend. "No escape now Keithy~ We're alone." He began to nibble on Keith's neck, hands roaming all over his shirt as he did.  
  
"L-Lance... What about cuddles?" Keith tried to sway his boyfriend into another direction, but failing to do so this time. The brunette hummed before grabbing Keith's shirt and pulling him along with him towards the bed.  
  
"We're cuddling. Who said we won't?" Lance pushed Keith onto the bed before throwing himself on top of Keith right after. He grinned before reaching for the ends of his shirt, taking off the said clothing.  
  
Oh no... This wasn't good.  
  
Now shirtless, Lance lowered himself towards Keith, hand moving teasingly along the pale body underneath before settling back onto his crotch. He grinned mischievously, some of the light from outside shining onto the tanned chest. "Let's mate Keithy~”  
  
_Oh fuck_.  
  
Keith swallowed nervously, he had in no way been prepared for this, not at all. How was he supposed to get out of this without upsetting his boyfriend now? Well, the truth seemed like a good place to start, "Lance, you're drunk."  
  
"Mmm, not that drunk." Lance purred, moving in hand toward the button of Keith's pants, fiddling with them until he finally got them loose with a cry of victory.  
  
"No, Lance, listen." Keith tried again, grabbing his boyfriend's wrists, "You've had a lot to drink, and I'm completely sober right now. You can’t properly consent this way."  
  
The tanned Omega didn't even bother to listen, tugging at his caught wrists lightly before giving up, instead he smirked. Keith knew that smirk was a bad sign even before Lance lurched forward and teethed at his crotch, causing the pale Omega to gasp and arch back a bit, but was able to keep hold of the wrists. Lance, however, nibbled around until he caught the zipper between his teeth and started pulling down.  
  
That was the moment he realized that Lance was going to get _dangerous_.  
  
"L-Lance."  
  
Blue eye flickered upward for a moment, but then flicked back towards Keith's crotch and moved forward. Lance took a light and playful bite of Keith's shaft over the underwear.  
  
"Okay, that's enough." Keith dropped Lance's wrist, pulling them back to crawl away from his boyfriend. Lance wasn't having it though, and grabbed hold of the thighs in Keith pants, pulling them off as the pale Omega tried to crawl away.  
  
"Keeeeith." The tanned Omega whined, crawling after his boyfriend, cornering the pale Omega against the headboard, "What's wrong? Why are you scared?"  
  
"I... don't want to do this while you're drunk Lance." Keith confessed, pushing himself against the headboard as his boyfriend tried to crawl over him, trying to put some distance between them.  
  
Lance froze, seeming to barely comprehend his words, then something awful happened...  
  
Lance started to tear up, which sent Keith into a full internal panic now.  
  
"W-Why don't you...?" Lance pulled away, his eyes tearing up badly and face twisting into something ugly, "...am I not?...Do you not...?"  
  
"Lance! No!" Keith lurched forward, taking his boyfriend's face between his hands and trying to wipe away the tears with his thumbs, leaning his forehead against Lance's in a gesture of comfort, "It's not that _at all_."  
  
"Then we are...?" Lance sniffed, moving his hand to Keith's thigh.  
  
"Lance... look." Keith pulled away so he could stare into blue eyes. "It's not that I don't _want_  to mate with you. I really, _really_ , do. But not while your drunk."  
  
Keith paused here, licking his lips, wondering if he should even say his next words, "Besides...I...I want you to remember my _real_  first time."  
  
Lance paused here, all sniffing stopping, blinking a bit in confusion, "Y-Your real first time?'  
  
"Yes." Keith breathed, leaning his forehead back against Lance's, grabbing one of his boyfriend's wrists and bringing it back around to brush over Keith's ass, "I've sucked cock before, but no one but me has been here before.”  
  
The tanned Omega paused for a second, trying to make sense of Keith's words despite his drunken state. "You're a maiden?"  
  
"I am." Keith nodded, moving his hand away from Lance's own to cup his cheeks. "That's why I want our first time to be special."  
  
Lance remained quiet for about a second, but then regained himself as a wide grin appeared on his face. He squeezed Keith's ass, leaning closer, "That's _lame_. You've got no game."  
  
The pale Omega furrowed his brows, not expecting the comment, "That doesn't mean anything. I just didn't meet the right person up till now." It was nothing unusual. Besides, people shouldn't feel pressured to lose their virginity in their 20s. It shouldn't be a thing.  
  
"Pfft!" Lance held in his laugh, "You're a virgin!" Then he burst out laughing, annoying Keith who pushed him away.  
  
"You're an ass Lance. Now you're not getting anything."  
  
The tanned Omega chuckled, looking up at Keith again. "Cuddles?"  
  
"No." Keith pulled their covers up, moving under so that he was laying down on the bed. He'll forgive Lance this one time, since he _is_  drunk. Heck, he probably won't remember anything that happened. Not even about what Keith had just revealed.  
  
"But Keithhh... Please?" The brunette pleaded, sitting up on the bed before unbuttoning his pants.  
  
"W-What're you doing?" Keith asked, pulling up the blanket to cover his eyes.  
  
"Hot." Lance mumbled, throwing his pants on the floor. Now only his boxers remained, climbing under the covers to join Keith, "Keith... cuddles? Please?”  
  
"I don't think so." Keith huffed, facing away from the tanned Omega and crossing his arms with a huff, determined not to give into Lance's pleas this time.  
  
"Please Keithy cat?" Lance moved close behind, snaking his arms around Keith's chest, "Please? I promise I won't pick on you anymore."  
  
Keith huffed.  
  
"Plllleeeeeaaaasssse?" Lance begged, pulling Keith's body closer to him, spooning Keith from behind now. The pale Omega kept his arms firmly crossed, facing away from Lance with all of his determination. His boyfriend buries his nose behind Keith's ear, sniffing a bit, "I'm sorry carińo. I really do promise not to pick on you any more."  
  
Ah, fuck, Keith was weak.  
  
The pale Omega uncrossed his arms, relaxing his body against Lance's chest, giving a small sigh as he relaxed, "I can't stay mad at you."  
  
Lance gave a little cheer, snuggling even closer as he nuzzling even closer if it were possible, "You're the best love."  
  
Keith huffed again, letting the brunette try to smother him in affection, giving up on turning to face his boyfriend when Lance's arms only tightened when he tried to turn in the tanned arms.  
  
"You're going to feel like shit in the morning." Keith decided to warn his boyfriend, "You didn't throw up, you didn't take pills, and I don't think you drank a glass of water with every shot. Did you even eat? You should have eaten some bread."  
  
"Keith, Keith, Keithy cat." Lance buried his face in Keith's hair, "Doooon't worry about it, just cuddle me."  
  
It would be easier to do if Lance didn't bring his hand to slap Keith's ass, causing the pale Omega to yelp in surprise, the tanned hand stroking slightly afterwards. The brunette let out a drunk giggle, "You got to rest up so that this is ready when I wake up."  
  
"The only thing that's going to be ready are my feet when I have to run after you and make sure you throw up in the actual toilet." Keith shot back. "And then the shower afterwards.'  
  
Lance hummed before whispering dramatically, _"Shower sex."_  
  
"No." Keith answered simply.  
  
"You're no fun." It was Lance's turn to huff.  
  
"It's not my fault you only have one thing on your mind when you're drunk." Keith shot back.  
  
"Keeeith." Lance cried again, "It's our honeymoon, _of course_  I've got one thing on my mind."  
  
"You keep saying that..." Keith turned his face and tried to look back at Lance, "...what's _that_  supposed to mean?”  
  
"Boyfriend honeymoon." Lance said as if that were the only explanation that was needed, "But I keep getting cockblocked. 'Snot fair that Hunk got laid before me on my honeymoon. It's cheating, you had to work, totally cheating."  
  
Keith balked, "I don't think Hunk would appreciate you sharing that information."  
  
"Like you and Shay won't talk about it." Lance grumbled, "You're bestest friends now. I've seen the moves, shy friends always talk about sex with their besties."  
  
"Pidge is going to hate hearing about it." Keith groaned.  
  
"Speaking of sex." Lance started groping him again, "Tell Lancey Lance what you've done to this."  
  
"I'd rather sleep." Keith started, throwing the blanket over his shoulder, "Night Lance, don't die in the middle of the night."  
  
"I-I bet no one's ever given _you_  a blow job." Lance said reverently, groaning as he tightened his arms around Keith's waist, "I'm going to treat you so right, _so right_ , you'll never... ever think of those assholes again."  
  
"What assholes?" Keith asked, frowning lightly as he tried to face Lance as best he could.  
  
"T-Those assholes." Lance whispered tiredly, and the best Keith could tell was that his eyes were blinking hazily as he was finally starting to drift off, "The ones who didn't treat you right. I'mma be so much better. I'm gonna... treat my husband right, and we're gonna adopt a child and he's going to be Keithy Cat."  
  
"I'm not sure if pets are allowed here." Keith commented idly.  
  
Lance whined.  
  
Keith snorted, "We'll talk about the cat in the morning. Goodnight Lance."  
  
Lance made a satisfied noise, burying his face further into Keith's hair before responding, "Goodnight amoré."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MsBluebell: *Hides Scottish Flag* I'm no biased at all. But, in more serious news, I'm right in the path of Hurricane Florence so if you don't hear from me for a few days don't be alarmed.
> 
> BlueStarPaladin: I enjoyed writing this chapter sooo much! It's one of my absolute favourites and I hope you'll all enjoy it XD Drunk!Lance is hilarious XD
> 
> Chapter Betaed by the wonderful SilviaMoon.
> 
> Tumblr:  
> MsBluebell: [msbluebell](http://msbluebell.tumblr.com/)  
> BlueStarPaladin: [starellas](https://starellas.tumblr.com/)


	16. Hidden Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Tiggers, past sexual abuse of a minor, social media, sexual content.

Morning sunlight shone into the room brightly, announcing the beginning of a new day. However, instead of waking up in the peaceful bliss of the morning, Lance felt his stomach twirl and twist, nausea spreading across his body like wildfire.

His blue eyes opened instantly, hand shooting up to his mouth as he quickly moved the blanket away, making a run for the bathroom. Keith groaned in the bed, slowly coming to his senses as he blinked tiredly. By the time he sat up, Lance was already gone, throwing up in the bathroom. And by the sound of it, Keith knew that his fellow Omega was far from alright.

Keith stretched his hands up in the air, cracking his neck before looking at the clock beside him. Nine a.m., it wasn't that bad. He sat up, rolling his eyes as soon as he heard Lance gran loudly in the bathroom. That's what he gets for drinking the night away in a foreign country.

Deciding to check up on his boyfriend, Keith walked to the bathroom door, leaning against the doorframe with folded arms. he spotted Lance inside, kneeling in front of the bathroom and throwing up into the toilet. It was funny to see, especially since Lance was naked. Except for the boxers of course.

"I'm gonna die." The brunette, sensing Keith's presence, whined. He felt another wave of nausea coming, continuing to throw up.

"That's what you get for drinking alcohol. You should've drank some water when I offered it to you."

"And you think I was in the right state of mind to accept it?" Lance complained, leaning against the toilet before him. "I'm dying and it's your fault."

Keith felt content watching his boyfriend suffer, especially after insulting him needlessly, "Keep telling yourself that it it makes you happy."

"It does." Lance turned around, blue eyes meeting violet. Then he noticed the state he was in, raising a brow. He looked at his arms, chest and then his bare legs. Keith didn't want any misunderstandings so he quickly spoke up.

"Nothing happened, if that's what you're thinking about."  
  
The brunette looked up at him in doubt, "Then explain why I'm naked. We must have done something."  
  
"Sorry." Keith shook his head, "Nothing."  
  
"You're lying." Lance snorted, "You were _all_  over me. I know it."  
  
The pale Omega rolled his eyes, content when Lance turned towards the toilet again to throw up. Oh... Revenge is sweet. "Do you remember anything?"  
  
Slowly recovering, Lance shook his head. "We were at a bar. These guys invited me to a drink and then... I don't know. It's all a blur."  
  
"So you don't remember us coming back home? Our little talk before going to sleep?" And the fact that Keith revealed that he was a virgin? Did Lance really forget?  
  
"Nope. Nothing." Lance turned to look at Keith again, "Is there something I should remember?"  
  
"Not really." Maybe it was better that Lance forgot. Keith decided to take this route. He'll tell Lance about it again later if he had to, for now, he'd rather save himself the teasing Lance would subject him to. Instead, he decided to ask about something else, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like shit. I'm telling you Keith, I'm _dying_."  
  
"You're not dying Lance. You'll be okay."  
  
"Says the healthy one." The tanned Omega grumbled, trying to remember what happened yesterday. He, Hunk, Shay and Kuron went outside for a tour. The first they did was go shopping and then- Wait! Shopping! Lance quickly pat his boxers, searching for the gift he'd bought for Keith yesterday. His heart began to race, quickly gathering himself up before storming out the bathroom.  
  
Keith watched him in confusion as he reached out to take his pants, checking the pockets to see if the present was in them. "Not here... Not here..."  
  
"What're you doing?" Keith asked, walking up to Lance to make sure his boyfriend was okay.  
  
"No... No... No..." Lance began rummaging through his things, turning everything upside down. 'It's not here!"  
  
"What're you looking for?"  
  
"The present!" Lance screeched, digging through his shirts, "It's not here." He paused as the horrifying reality of what might have happened hit him like a boulder. "Please don't tell me I lost it. Did I drop it? Maybe someone stole it?" The possibility of that happening made Lance fall down onto his knees, eyes wide in horror.  
  
Keith quickly made his way up to his boyfriend, kneeling down in front of him. "It's okay Lance. Don't worry, we'll find it."  
  
"But what if we don't?" Lance asked in panic, "What if someone stole it?" He could already feel tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Lance?" Keith placed his arms on the tanned Omega's shoulders, "Calm down, okay? I'm sure it wasn't stolen, we just need to find it."  
  
"But what if it _was_  Keith?" Lance shook his head, "That present was...it was important...and I _lost_  it."  
  
"Lance, I need you to calm down." Keith reassured the Omega softly, "Here's what we're going to do. We're going to get cleaned up, make sure your hangover isn't killing you, and then we'll go ask Shay what happened to it. She was sober last night, so she should know."  
  
Shay? Shay! She _was_  sober last night! She'd definitely have an idea!  
  
Lance didn't waste any time. Despite his pounding headache and nausea in his stomach he lurched forward, throwing himself across the room, ignoring Keith’s distant call, "Lance! Slow down and get in the damn shower!"  
  
Lance didn't stop though, this was too important. Keith didn't understand yet, but hopefully he would when he was presented the gift.  
  
The tanned Omega threw himself out the room, making a speedy Bee-line for Shay and Hunk's shared suite, pounding on the door as soon as he reached it, "Shhhhhaaaay! I need to talk to you! It's important!"

He pounded on the door as hard as he could until the door was finally opened, a confused Hunk greeting him in panic. "W-What happened?" He looked out of it, just like Lance was, but it did seem like Hunk was doing much better than he was. He had to find the gift, everything else was second priority.  
  
"Hunk! Where's Shay?"  
  
"I'm here." The said female Beta appeared behind Hunk, worriedly approaching the two, "Did something happen?"  
  
"Yes! Do you know what happened with my present yesterday? I can't find it anywhere and I think I might have lost it." He launched himself onto the Beta girl, both hands on Shay's shoulders as he stared into her eyes. Shay could feel the urgency in his voice, taken completely aback.  
  
"O-Oh! It's not stolen, calm down Lance." She assured, patting his hand, "You showed it to me last night and I decided to hold onto it for you in case you lost it." Shay gently put his hands down before going over to her bedside table, opening the drawer to take out the said present. Lance beamed as soon as he saw the familiar packaging, running up to Shay before taking the bag out of her hands. Confirming that the present was inside, he let himself relax.  
  
"You just saved my life Shay." Thank the heavens! This was a miracle! "How will I ever repay you for this?"  
  
The Beta girl smiled, content now that she managed to relieve the tanned Omega of his worries, "It's no trouble. I'm just glad you'll be able to give it to Keith."  
  
And as if called, the pale Omega appeared at the door, "Lance! You can't run like that while like this! Are you mad?"  
  
"N-No I'm not-" The brunette held a hand up to his lips, running towards Hunk and Shay's bathroom to throw up again. Shay smiled, turning to Keith.  
  
"He found the present he was looking for. I can't blame him for being this happy."  
  
"He's an idiot. I have my work cut out for me." Keith sighed, walking up to the bathroom. Luckily Lance managed to stand up by then, grabbing Keith's hand before making his way out of Hunk and Shay's room.

"Thanks Shay! I'll tell you how it went later." Lance gave a thumbs up, swaying as he walked Keith back to their shared suite.  
  
"Please do! I can't wait to hear about it." Shay waved while Hunk watched them leave in confusion. Then he felt sick again, rushing to get to the bathroom as if his life depended on it.  
  
Lance and Keith managed to make it back fairly quickly, and as soon as they closed the door behind them, Lance turned to his boyfriend, a smile on his face, "Keith, baby, I have something important to-"  
  
"Oh no." Keith shook his head, pushing Lance towards the bathroom, "I'm not listening to anything until you get yourself cleaned and sobered up. What if you faint on me? I'm a doctor Lance, I know about these things."  
  
"But Keith-"  
  
"Nope. Bath and water first. I need to treat your hangover." And Keith was set on doing just that, aiming to treat his boyfriend before they did anything else.

"Bu-"  
  
"Whatever it is can wait until you're not sweating alcohol and your hair isn't covered in grease." Keith huffed, hands on his hips, leaving absolutely _no_  room for argument, "Now, do you want a shower or a bath? I'm running you some water right now."  
  
Lance deflated a bit, knowing he'd well and truly lost this argument, "I could use a bath."  
  
"Good." Keith nodded firmly, walking over to the porcelain tub and turning on the water, turning back to eye the tanned Omega with a determined frown, "Now get in."  
  
The brunette sighed, longfully glancing back at his bag as he made his way over to the tub, resigning himself to waiting for the special moment. He raised his arm, taking a sniff of himself and recoiling in horror, realizing that Keith was definitely right about needing a bath. Lance did _not_  want to give his boyfriend such an important gift looking and smelling like this.  
  
That's when Lance realized he skipped his beauty routine last night.  
  
"Keiiiiith." Lance cried, "Why didn't you make sure I kept up with my beauty routine?"  
  
"I couldn't even get you to drink _water_  last night." Keith walked toward the stand-up shower, throwing open the shower door and stepping inside, "Now get in the bath. I want to take a quick shower."  
  
Then, Keith's boxers flew over the edge of the shower, catching on the edge, and Lance could only vaguely make out a blurry, nude, Keith through the shower walls.

He blushed, looking away from the dangerously alluring sight. Okay, he should try and calm himself down right now. He had the present on the bed and now he was taking a shower to look presentable before giving his courting gift to his boyfriend. There was no need to panic at this moment.

Although his eyes did drift towards the blurry image of Keith a couple of times, too weak to resist the temptation he was presented with. The view was marvellous.

"Lance?"  
  
"Y-Yeah?" He quickly looked away, as if Keith could somehow see him through the glass.  
  
"Don't stare at me, you're being a creep."  
  
This made the brunette tilt his head back, "How did you know?"  
  
"I just know." Keith answered simply, "Take it as a seventh sense." He teased, continuing to rinse through his raven hair as he let the water drip down onto him.  
  
Lance hummed in acknowledgement, "You can't blame me for wanting to check out my boyfriend. What if we did something while I was drunk? I'm making up for it now."  
  
The pale Omega frowned, "We didn't do anything, I told you that."  
  
"That's no fun." Lance slid himself down, lips under the water as he blew the air to make bubbles.  
  
"Whatever makes you happy. For the sake of it, you can imagine that we did do something." These words made Lance perk up.  
  
"W-What? So we _did_  do something? Is that why I was in my boxers?"  
  
"Hmmm... Who knows?"  
  
"Keith... Please? I need to know." The brunette pleaded but Keith brushed him off by beginning to hum in the shower. Fine, he'll probe the answer out of his boyfriend later. For now Lance focused on tidying himself before he presents his gift to his future mate.  
  
Lance was the first one to finish washing himself, putting on a new pair of boxers and doing his beauty routine before heading out of the bathroom. He didn't know what they'd be doing today so he settled on putting on a plain robe before he consulted with Keith about today's plans. With that, Lance threw himself onto the bed, his preset in hand as he waited for Keith to emerge from the bathroom.  
  
Once his boyfriend was out, he looked to the side to notice that Keith was putting on some shorts and a plain t-shirt to go along with it. He was still feeling a bit hazy but he felt so much better now after the much needed bath. "Keith? Can you come over here?"  
  
The pale Omega raised a brow, face twisting in concern, "What's up?" He asked seating himself beside Lance as the tanned Omega sat up on the edge of the bed.  
  
Lance took in a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to do. "You know Hunk, Shay, Kuron and I went shopping yesterday, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Keith nodded.  
  
"Well, I bought you a little something that I want to give you." He raised up the small black box that contained the present, giving it to his boyfriend. "This is for you."  
  
Keith's violet eyes examined the box, looking up at Lance's blue orbs before he would open it. Slowly, he cracked the box open, revealing a beautiful diamond necklace inside. The silver chain of it was long and the stone was a beautiful crimson red colour, combined with a speck of violet here and there. Upon closer inspection, Keith noticed that the stone created an illusion of a small flame, as if the fire itself was trapped within the crystal.  
  
Lance's eyes were on Keith's face, trying to make out even the slightest of expressions. He began to worry when he couldn't fully read Keith's face, making him nervous, "D-Do you like it?"

Keith's eyes stay on the stone, a small smile starting to twitch on his lips as those violet orbs flicker over towards the tanned Omega, "Oh _Lance_."

"Does that mean you like it?" Lance asked, still nervous and wanting more verbal confirmation, but a bit more confident than before.  
  
Keith didn't say anything, he just gently closed the box and placed the gift down before moving forward and gently grabbing the tanned Omega's cheeks, leaning forward to pull his boyfriend into a deep kiss.  
  
Lance hummed when his boyfriend initiated the kiss, thrilled as Keith bit at his bottom lip, satisfied at the show of appreciation. He pulled away, smirking, "So that's a yes?"  
  
"Of course it's a yes dumbass." Keith sighed, reaching back to grab the box again and holding it up, "Help me put it on?"  
  
Lance grinned dumbly, satisfied by the reaction, and more than glad he took a bath and brushed his teeth now. He reached for the box, plucking it open and gently removing the necklace from the box and working open the clasp. He separated the chain, trailing his fingers around his boyfriend's neck as Keith held up his hair so Lance could work.  
  
"Babe, what's this?" Lance asked as he spotted a weird, purple, curvy v-shaped mark on the back of the pale neck, brushing his fingers over it as he clasped the necklace shut and let it fall against the back of Keith's neck.  
  
"It's either a weird birthmark, or one of my parents was _really_  irresponsible." Keith hummed, taking two steps forward and turning with his fingers grazing the necklace admiringly, "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." Lance didn't hesitate, taking a moment to admire the sight of his boyfriend wearing _his_  gift and looking bombshell with a brilliant stone bringing out his eyes and skin, "Absolutely gorgeous. You've going to cause people to drop dead at the sight of you, Princess, because you're too damn magnificent for this sinful earth."  
  
Keith, as was typical of him at this point, flushed deeply.  
  
"Not as handsome as you." Keith hummed, leaning forward to place a quick peck on Lance's lips before moving to make an escape.  
  
"Ohh no, babe." Lance reaches to grab his boyfriend's waist, capturing Keith's lips in another quick kiss before smirking at the pale Omega, "We're having a _moment_ , you're not getting away with a few quick pecks. I demand a full morning makeout."  
  
"You _should_  be demanding aspirin." Keith teased, pulling himself out of the tanned Omega's hold, "Or do you prefer ibuprofen?"  
  
Lance whined, "Keeeithhhh, I’d rather have you."  
  
"Then we should get you some breakfast." Keith hummed, "Something that will help your stomach nausea before you start throwing up on me."  
  
"Keeeeeiiiitttthhh." Lance whined again, "We were being _romantic_."  
  
"We can be romantic after I'm sure your headache is over and you're feeling better." Keith smiled, bringing his hand to brush back Lance's hair, "Then you can see how thankful I _really_  am."  
  
Lance's mind whirled at the possibility.  
  
"Until then though..." Keith pulled away, walking over towards a phone, "...we clearly need to use the room service breakfast today. Luckily I don't have a strict schedule today so I can stay to help make sure you're healthy enough to leave the room before we go out."  
  
"Babe, you're the best." Lance smiled at his boyfriend, moving to sit on the bed.  
  
"Since you think so and you're being so good about getting treatment right now..." Keith grinned, holding the phone up to his ear, "I'm going to warn you that Pidge started recording you after we met at the pub last night."  
  
Lance froze at that, " _Ohh_  shit."

 

* * *

 

When she was a child, Florona had love the tale of Cinderella, the Omega girl who'd grown up with that awful family and met her perfect mate because of patience and kindness. There was a time where she dreamed of being like her. Then, as she got older and wiser, Florona had fallen in love with the little mermaid and her goal of reaching something _more_  than she'd been born into. Then, Florona had spent the better part of two years as Baku's Omega wife, and she never thought she'd be honestly happy again.  
  
Florona hadn't known how to feel during the first few moments at the party when Vice President Kogane had called her to the stage, but the moment he given her the promotion from being a Tester to his very own personal assistant she'd felt more radiant than Cinderella or the little mermaid could ever dream.  
  
Now, standing here with Matt Holt, President Shirogane's very own personal assistant, and wearing a finely cut suit jacket and pencil skirt Plaxum had been kind enough to help her buy, a nice scarf hiding her _clean_ and collared neck, that feeling hadn't faded at all.  
  
"The most important thing to remember is you’re the right hand man." Matt explained, peeking over the stack of papers he was carrying for President Shirogane, "Keith's trusting you with all the valuable information he's privy to. That means a lot, and you gotta be reliable."  
  
"Yes sir." Florona nodded, peeking back at the Beta man over her own stack of papers, "I'll be the most loyal assistant Vice President Kogane could hope for."  
  
"Alright, first off." Matt started turning towards her, "We're probably going to be spending _a lot_  of time around each other once Keith gets back, so just call me Matt. Second, you don't need to be the _most loyal_  ever, just be reliable and don't pull a Judas or something."  
  
"Oh." Florona paused, thinking about the words, but after everything Mr. Kogane had done for her over the last few months she couldn't think she could ever be anything less than absolutely loyal. "Alright."  
  
Matt hummed, stopping at the doors of Mr. Shirogane's personal office, and reached out a hand to open the door. Florona sucked in a breath. She'd been training for a few days now, but she still hadn't quite gotten used to walking into the CEO's personal office. There was still a small part of her that thought this all some elaborate dream, that she'd wake up and Baku's mark would be there and her job would go back to the way it was, waiting for the ten year deadline before her husband was released from prison.  
  
Matt stepped through the door, and Florona couldn't do anything but follow.  
  
President Shirogane was seated at his desk, looking very stressed, speaking over the phone with a worried frown, "I understand Hira, but are you sure that's the best idea? Keith is busy with the expansion in Edinburgh."  
  
A few seconds of silence passed as Matt made his way silently over to the desk, gently placing down the papers. Florona was a bit more hesitant to step forward, but she eventually did the same.  
  
"Yes, I know, you have a good point." President Shirogane pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'll have to call Allura though."  
  
Matt sent her a look over the paper, mouthing at her silently, " _That means Lance_."  
  
"I promise, I'll talk to her." President Shirogane sighed, "Yes, I understand. Goodbye."  
  
President Shirogane hung up the phone with a tired sigh, moving his hand to rub his temples.  
  
"Rough call with Hira?" Matt asked, raising a brow.  
  
"Luxia Queen wants a statement from Keith about the trial." Shiro sighs, "A lot of the interest has died down in the case, but there's still some people interested in what Keith has to say. Hira thinks it'll be best for Keith _and_  Lance to give a statement while they're overseas and out of Lotor's reach. That way it'll kill whatever media interest is left by the time they get back."  
  
"I'm not sure if that's smart or stupid." Matt shrugged, "Seems like that would backfire to me."  
  
"Hira knows more about interpersonal communication and the media than you or I do." President Shirogane glanced at him, "I'm going to call Allura and ask her opinion on the whole thing."  
  
"I'm just saying..." Matt shrugged, "I think we should just let interest die and take care of Lotor with our evidence."  
  
"Lotor is charismatic though." Shiro reminded gently, "She's scared that he'll get people back on his side somehow if we don't act. Keith's busted face and Lance's hip, as well as the reputation of both Alteanis and Gane have kept Lotor down, but she wants to go in for the kill and destroy all sympathy."  
  
"She's the expert, i'm just here to look pretty." Matt shrugged again.  
  
President Shirogane laughed. Then he did something impossible, he looked over to her and smiled, asked for _her_  opinion, "What do you think Florona?"  
  
"O-Oh." Florona blinked, straightening herself up a bit, "W-well, I don't know much about things like this, but I used to work for Luxia Queen as a coffee runner, and she always seemed really nice...I think she might listen to Vice President Kogane's side of the story."  
  
President Shirogane nodded, "Thank you. I'm still going to call Allura about it though."  
  
"You're more whipped than a racehorse." Matt teased.  
  
"It _is_ a business decision that involves her cousin." President Shirogane grumbled, "I'm not about to ask them to do this without her opinion. I'm going to call her first, and if she agrees I'm calling Keith."  
  
With that, President Shirogane turned back to his papers, done with the conversation.  
  
"Whhhipped." Matt whispered into her ear, making a little whipping noise as he did so.  
  
Florona could only giggle.

Shiro gathered himself, folding his papers neatly on one side of the table before picking up his phone again. He dialled Allura's phone number, waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello?" And she did on the second ring.  
  
"Good morning Allura, I hope I'm not calling at an inconvenient time."  
  
"Not at all." The female Alpha dismissed the notion, "I'm working on some papers. Nothing of importance."  
  
"That's good to hear. Actually, I've called you to ask about your opinion on a certain matter."  
  
"Hmm? What is it?" Her voice gained in interest, patiently waiting for Shiro to say what he had to say.  
  
Not wanting to keep her waiting, Shiro went ahead to tell her about the interview, "I'm sure you're aware that Lotor has taken action to repair his online reputation after Pidge's attempt to destroy it. Now he's trying to gather support and unfortunately, it seems that he's getting what he wants. Now to fight back on our side, one of my employees suggested that we have Keith and Lance do an interview with Luxia Queen to clear any confusion that the public may have."  
  
"An interview?"  
  
"Yes." Shiro nodded to himself, "Actually, Luxia Queen asked for it, and my employee thinks it would be a good idea to accept. However, I won't ask Keith and Lance to agree to the interview without your consent. What do you think about it?"  
  
Allura paused for a second, playing with the pen she held in her hand. Lotor will always have the majority support of the Alpha but when it comes to others, they're easily swayed. Then again, the case has died down by now, and it has been more than one month since the assault happened, but when it comes to Lotor, stories like this are hard to forget.  
  
Lotor is a high standing figure and stories featuring him are tend to stay in the public eye. If Lotor is going around and making statements, then they'll have to do something in response to that. If they don't, then it will look like Lotor is in the right, even though he's not.  
  
"This interview will no doubt spark the interest of the public once again. It has died down since the initial reaction but I have no doubt that it has been the headline of the news for quite some time now." Allura finally spoke up, listening to Shiro as he tapped his fingers against his table.  
  
"You're right. However, If Lotor keeps throwing out statements against us, then we'll have to rebuke them. It'll play against us in the court."  
  
"Not speaking up against him will make us seem as if we're the guilty party, I do agree." Allura could say that much, "But do you really think it's wise to expose both Keith and Lance to such drama again? We've agreed to keep them away from this as much as we can."  
  
"But I'm afraid we've reached the point where we have to include them. It would be just the interview, nothing else. Trust me, I wouldn't want to place this pressure on Keith either."  
  
Allura hummed, thinking it over. It would be a good move on their part to go along with the interview, "Alright. You have my support on the matter. Hopefully Lotor won't do anything after Keith and Lance appear on television."  
  
Shiro sighed, massaging his temple, "I hope so too, but for now, I'll have to call Keith and see what they think about this. Thank you Allura, and I'm sorry for interrupting your work."  
  
"It's no problem. As I said, it's mere paperwork." She leaned against her chair, looking out the window. It was a good thing that both Lance and Keith travelled out of the country for a little while. The break will do them both good. "I'll stay in touch then."  
  
"Please do. I'll see you later then."  
  
"Goodbye Shiro."  
  
"Bye Allura." And with that, their call ended.

"How'd it go?" Matt asked as Shiro gently placed down the phone.  
  
Shiro sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I'm going to have to call Keith, good thing it's morning over there."  
  
"Pretty sure it's morning over here too boss." Matt sighed, checking his watch, "Like, three in the morning."  
  
"I better start calling Keith." Shiro sighed, picking up the phone, "Then we'll all go home."  
  
"Suuuurrrrreee we will." Matt grumbled, sending a flat look towards Florona that showed very well how much he disbelieved that statement, "You said that _hours_  ago. Admit it Shiro, you've got separation anxiety that's keeping poor me and Florona here all night."  
  
"I'm calling Keith." Shiro mutters, picking up the phone, knowing Matt was right even as he chose to ignore the Beta.

 

* * *

 

Keith hummed as he picked up that little pills from the silvery tray that was delivered to his room, much faster than the breakfast, and thanked the man that delivered them with a nod and a small tip before turning back into his room.  
  
He made his way through the suite, silently making his way towards the bedroom where his boyfriend currently had his face buried in a pillow, groaning as he hugged another pillow close to his body. Keith couldn’t tell if they were groans of pain or embarrassment, but he was content to silently work his way to the tanned Omega's side and gently nudge him.  
  
"I've got your pills." Keith informed, holding out the medicine as blue eyes turned towards him, "They'll help."  
  
"I'm dying." Lance groaned as he reached for them without protest, showing just how much he needed them if he was really about to take them willingly. The tanned Omega plopped them in his mouth, not even hesitating for a second, then took the water bottle from Keith's and uncapped it before downing half of it.  
  
"Steady now." Keith muttered, rubbing circles in the tanned Omega's back, "You don't want to upset your stomach."  
  
"I didn't realize how thirsty I was." Lance gasped, pulling the bottle away from his lips, "Or hungry. When's breakfast going to get here?"  
  
"As soon as it's done." Keith promised, "I also got some ginger tea to help with the nausea."

"Thanks babe, you're the best." Lance accepted the tea without complaints, sipping on it contently. He hoped the tea would help him get rid of the headache he had. His blue eyes moved up to look at Keith, noting his courting present that his boyfriend was wearing, "It really suits you. I'm glad you like it."  
  
Keith smiled softly, looking down at his new necklace, "It's beautiful Lance. Thank you."  
  
"Anything for you amore." Lance sipped on the tea again, humming as he did. He'd been so nervous about the present that he'd forgotten about the other things he wanted to talk to Keith about. One of them being Keith 2.0, "Keith?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How do you feel about adopting a kitten? It had black fur and violet eyes, just like you. It looks just like a kitten version of you and it stole my heart instantly. Can we adopt it?" Lance asked while Keith sat on the edge of the bed, facing his boyfriend.  
  
"Shay told me you'd ask. I don't know Lance, we still have a long way till we all travel back home. What would the kitten do? Wouldn't the travel be stressful for it?" He didn't know much about cats but he did hear that cats weren't fond of a change of scenery on a constant basis.  
  
"I know he wouldn't like it but think about it Keith. What if he grows old in the coffee shop? What if he gets adopted by a bad person? What if he becomes a stray? What if-"  
  
"Lance." Keith raised his hand up before the tanned Omega could say anything else. "What if he gets adopted by a loving family? Why do you always have the worst scenarios in mind?"  
  
"But _Keith_ , he looks exactly like you."  
  
The pale Omega frowned, "Thank you for comparing me to a cat."  
  
Lance chuckled, "You wouldn't see it as a bad thing if you saw how irresistible Keith 2.0 was. He's named Keith _2.0_  for a reason you know."

"Hmmm..." This was a tough call, one Keith was hesitant on making. A cat wouldn't be comfortable with them on the trip, especially since they'll be travelling out of the city in a few days. It would be stressful on the kitten too- Keith paused in his thoughts when he spotted his opened bag in the corner of the room. Then his eyes surveyed the bedroom, noting that his clothes were hanging in the closet along with Lance's own stuff.  
  
Not thinking about it, Keith stood up, walking towards his bag as he opened it. To his horror, the dildo he brought along with him was inside and... clearly visible from the outside with the bag opened. He remembers making sure to hide it with his clothes so why was it... "Lance?"  
  
"Yes?" The tanned Omega asked, eyes on the kneeling Keith as the pale Omega looked back at him.  
  
"Did you unpack my stuff?"  
  
Lance didn't think twice before answering, "Yeah, I did. I wanted to help you get everything out so you had everything neatly folded for your meetings. How are all your shirts so wrinkled? How do you even do that?" He frowned before carrying on, "I'll iron your shirt for today. I also made sure to unpack your pants but then-" He paused, suddenly remembering what he saw. Oh…

"...then I decided I helped you enough." Lance finished, turning to bury his face in the pillows to hide his red face, hoping that Keith would believe that it was the result of the hangover. He'd...forgotten about Keith's little surprise.  
  
Keith bites his lip, a nervous feeling bubbling in his stomach.  
  
This...was embarrassing.  
  
Really fucking embarrassing.  
  
He'd been hoping to surprise Lance with it if things got a little...heated...later, but this was just humiliating beyond belief. How the fuck was he supposed to save face like this? It wasn't like he could whip it out right now and _show_  Lance why he brought it. He had _work_  to do, and he had to see the building location and make sure they had the right approvals, and start setting up hiring future employees. He didn't have /time/ to turn this from an embarrassing mess into something sexy.  
  
...  
  
Or did he?  
  
It wasn't like he _had_  to use it between his thighs, he'd used it for other reasons before...  
  
Right, time to save face in front of his boyfriend.  
  
"Lance?" Keith licked his lips nervously, the bottom lip trembling a bit, "Would you...like to see what I have in the bag?"  
  
_That_  caused Lance to make a noise that sounded like a mix between a shriek and an embarrassed moan. The tanned Omega threw himself back up, his eyes blown wide and face so deeply red that Keith was concerned that he might actually pass out. The brunette struggled with the blanket, hugging a pillow to his chest defensively, "I-I-I thought you had to work!?!"  
  
"I do..." Keith trailed off, pulling out his toy bag, it was filled with more than just a dildo, not that Lance needed to know that yet, but he made a deliberate show of the bag his boyfriend _knew_  that the particular toy he'd seen had been in. Which had the added benefit of causing the brunette to give an honest to God squeak.  
  
The pale Omega shuffled the bag a bit, slipping the tip of the dildo just out of the bag, the rubbery pink head standing out against the black bag, clear as day for Lance to see. Blue eyes blew even wider at the sight of it, and the tanned Omega's grip tightened on the pillow.  
  
Pale fingers worked around the hem of the bag, gripping the shaft of his toy, and he dropped the rest of the toys back into his luggage bag, leaving the toy in plain view for blue eyes to see. Lance made a hitching kind of sound, and Keith wasn't sure how much further he could bury his face against the pillow while still maintaining eye contact.  
  
Keith worked his hands around the pink cock, settling it in the palm of one hand and working his fingers up and down the shaft with the other, causing the six inches to jerk and twitch the way a real cock would. The pale Omega jerked his hand upwards, his thumb working around the head as it reached the tip, teasing what could be to his boyfriend.  
  
Violet eyes flickered back to his boyfriend who was breathing _very_  heavily against the pillow, eyes trained on Keith's hands. Keith returned his attention back to the toy, focusing his attentions on the rhythmic jerking movements.  
  
When Keith heard the other Omega let out a low moan he decided it was time. He parted pink lips, hesitating for a bit, mind flashing back to being held down and teeth chewing at his neck, but the pale Omega resolved himself by remembering he _practiced_ /this for a reason.  
  
Steeling himself, violet eyes slipped closed, and Keith closed his lips around the head of the cock. Hallowing his cheeks, he began sucking, teasing as if he was sucking a _real_  cock, circling his tongue around the head for a few rotations before letting out a low moan. He let his tongue slip out to lick down the shaft, teasing with the knowledge of what he was doing, before returning it to his previous position.  
  
He hand still jerked the cock, but now he was inching it deeper and deeper into his mouth. Once it was deep enough he could deepthroat it to fuck his mouth.  
  
_Hands holding him down. A different boy holding down each arm. Taking turns grabbing his face and thrusting against the back of his throat._  
  
Keith groaned, it wasn't a pleasurable one, and he hoped Lance didn't notice. He wanted the brunette to enjoy the show, not worry about him, so he let out a purposely lewd moan his mouth reached the halfway point on the toy. He moved his hand, making sure the tanned Omega could _see_  how far Keith had gotten, and started thrusting the pinkish toy into his mouth.  
  
_One got to bold and started teething at the collar, trying to chew through the leather_.

The ravenette forced those thoughts down and focused on pleasuring the cock, pretending it was Lance in his mouth. _That_  renewed his determination, and suddenly Keith was a _lot_  more into fucking the cock against the back of his throat, his tongue twisting and licking around the entire girth of the dick, a trail of drool escaping his mouth in his enthusiasm, sucking greedily like he was actually trying to pull nonexistent cum out of the toy. Thrusting the cock against his throat until his jaw was too sore to go any longer.  
  
Keith shivered, pulling back a bit as he moved to give his jaw a break, breathing heavily as violet eyes flickering over to Lance.

The tanned Omega's eyes were wide, staring at Keith like there was no tomorrow. Although only his eyes were peeking from underneath the blanket so the only thing Keith could make out were the blue orbs staring intently at him. Other than that, he could also see how tightly Lance was gripping the pillow he was holding, but that's about it.

There was silence between them, the clock that was in the bedroom ticking loudly between them.  
  
Tic...  
  
Tic...  
  
How does someone respond to something like this? Lance didn't even know what to say, aroused while at the same time completely shocked by what he saw. He made sure to hide his lower half, gathering himself as he sat up on the bed. He moved the pillow away from his face, revealing his red cheeks, but unusually neutral lips.  
  
The Heat Aids incident came back to mind, remembering about what Keith had told them. This wasn't right. Maybe he was overstepping his boundaries, and maybe he was doing the wrong thing, but he had to make this clear before they do anything else. It hurt him to see Keith like this, well, it aroused him as well but that wasn't important. He felt conflicted, wanting to touch Keith more but hesitating on the notion because of what he knew happened to Keith.  
  
"K-Keith, could you come here?" He patted the spot on the bed next to him, waiting as Keith slowly approached and sat down next to him. He still held the dildo in his hand, and Lance had to take in a deep breath to calm himself. Keith fared no better, incredibly embarrassed but also worried about what Lance will say.  
  
A tanned hand found its way onto the side of his face, leaning in gently to place a small peck on the side of Keith's face. Lance smiled, trying to break the tense atmosphere. "That was hot."  
  
Keith's face turned furiously red, looking away immediately. What could he say to this? Right now, he wished he could evaporate from the face of the Earth. Although when he felt another peck on the back of his neck, he felt a bit better. He tilted his head slightly to the side, violet eyes watching as Lance placed gently kisses all over where his skin was exposed. Then as Keith turned towards him a bit more, Lance moved to place a gentle kiss on his lips.  
  
He could taste the rubbery flavour of the dildo in Keith's mouth, and it was a bit off putting but he decided to bear with the taste in favour of showering his boyfriend with love. They kissed slowly and lovingly, taking their time before parting. As the kiss broke, Lance moved his arms around the pale Omega, holding him within his arms.  
  
"Embarrassed?" Lance asked softly, a tint of amusement within his voice.  
  
"Incredibly." Keith muttered back, looking away. "I hate you."  
  
The brunette's lips curved, "I didn't tell you to put the dildo in your mouth. I can't believe you cheated on me right in front of my very eyes."  
  
"W-What!?" Keith perked up at that, covering his face with his hands, "That's not a _real_  dick. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Appreciate what I did for you and shut it. You're an idiot, a moron."  
  
"Ouch, that hurts babe." Lance teased, leaning his face closer towards Keith's scorching red cheeks, "Huh?" He raised his hand up, sneaking his hand back from Keith's own hands to touch the mullet's cheek. "It's hot! You're really a fiery flame right now amore. Wow..."  
  
"Shut up. This is all your fault. You had to touch my bag without my permission."  
  
"But I was trying to help you!"  
  
"You did more harm than good. I had _plans_  Lance."  
  
"You had wha-"  
  
"No, no, forget it." Kill him! "I don't wanna talk about this anymore. Forget this ever happened."  
  
The brunette frowned, a worried look replacing the smirk he had on his face. He had to tell Keith about the Heat Aids incident they had and clear this all up. He wasn't sure if Grygan told Keith about what really happened, but he couldn't just watch while his boyfriend had nightmares about the whole thing. He just hoped he wouldn't mess this up.  
  
"But I want to talk about it. Will you hear me out?"  
  
"No." Keith's answer was immediate.  
  
"But it's important. We need to talk about... Heat Aids." Lance revealed his intentions, making Keith turn to look at him. His cheeks were still crimson red but now he was confused as well.  
  
"Heat Aids? What do Heat Aids have to do with this?" Keith turned to face Lance fully now, violet eyes on blue.  
  
"Look Keith." Lance didn't even know where to begin, "I don't know what Grygan told you, or how much you both talked about it but I need to clear this up before we do anything like this in the future. I also don't want you to force yourself to do anything you don't want to do."  
  
"What?" Keith furrowed his brows, "But I was trying to-"  
  
"I know." Lance assured him, taking Keith's hand into his own. "I know what you were trying to do and it worked." Now it was Lance's turn to blush, "But, there's something we need to clear up. We need to talk about Heat Aids."  
  
Keith tilted his head to the side, his blush still there. Although now he was set on listening to what Lance had to say. "Okay, what about the Heat Aids?"  
  
Lance held Keith's hand tightly, gathering himself before he would begin. "So... Remember when we talked about them last time?"  
  
"I do." Keith nodded, thinking back at the time he jumped out the window. The memory made him tighten his hold on Lance's hand, fearing that the same chain of events might repeat themselves.  
  
"The Heat Aids..." Lance began, trying to find the right words. "Heat Aids aren't the same as what you've experienced. You pay them to give you a service, which means that they're not there for you to pleasure them, but the other way around."  
  
Keith was about to speak up, but Lance beat him to it.  
  
"My family hired a Heat Aid for my first Heat. When they hired them, they told them the specifics of what they can do, and their limitations as well. It's the duty of the Heat Aids to listen to this and do as told. In my case, my family asked for no penetration."  
  
"But they didn't-"  
  
"Listen Keith." Lance took in a deep breath, "Those Alpha you were with, they weren't Heat Aids." He let the words settle in, moving closer towards Keith, now holding both of his hands, squeezing them in reassurance. "They were _those_  type of Alpha. You know..." He knew that Keith would understand what he means. Those Alpha that looked at them as nothing more than a sex toy. The world was full of them.  
  
Keith's brows furrowed together, a pout on his lip, something Lance had come to recognize as his thinking face when he was trying to solve a particularly difficult puzzle and just wasn't getting it. The pale  Omega sank into the bed a bit, deep in thought, but eventually came out of it by blinking up at lance with a confused expression, "I'm sorry Lance, i think I need more context. Are you saying Lucas hired bad Aids?"  
  
The tanned Omega let out a breath, "That's...one way of looking at it I guess...but I don't think he went to an actual agency."  
  
Keith frowned more.  
  
"Keith..." Lance tried, resolved to do this. Maybe it was wrong, but it had been over a _month_  and Keith _still_  hadn't gotten it, and Lance didn't want to do _anything_  like that before Keith knew and was able to make a choice with the knowledge that what happened to him was _wrong_ , "Did you know you're not allowed to hire Heat Aids until the Omega in question is eighteen? Not unless the Aid is also under eighteen."  
  
Violet eyes blinked at him, "I know that. My Aids were sixteen at the time."  
  
Lance shook his Heat, "And how old were you?"  
  
"Thirteen." Keith shrugged, "I went through an early presentation."  
  
Lance frowned deeply, "That's...waaaay too young to be using _any_  Aids Keith. I'm pretty damn sure that's outright illegal."  
  
"It must not be." Keith shrugged, head hitting the pillows beneath him, "Lucas was able to find people."  
  
Lance paused for a bit, eyes flickering over his boyfriend. That was a surprisingly illogical way of looking at all of this for the normally factual Omega. It hits Lance then, that, just maybe, a part of Keith might understand where this is going and just didn't want to accept it. Maybe he genuinely didn't know before, but he was starting to get it now, and he's in denial.  
  
"Keith." Lance frowned, leaning forward to pepper kisses against his boyfriends forehead, "Keith, they weren't Aids."  
  
"I don't get it." Keith shook his head, and it broke Lance's heart that he was going to have to do this.  
  
"Keith, Heat Aids are screened." Lance reaches for Keith's hand, wrapping his fingers around it and squeezing softly, "It's one of, like, the most screened industries in the world, and _really_  hard to get into. Alphas and Betas have to prove they're infertile for one."  
  
Keith pauses at this.  
  
"And they're strictly required to meet the Omega and their family beforehand." Lance doesn't stop squeezing Keith's hand, determined to stop his boyfriend from doing anything if this all went wrong, "So they can ask about the limitations and get consent from the Omega beforehand. They _have_  to establish safe words and boundaries with the Omega, and if the Omega's boundaries are broken the family gets a refund and the Aid is blacklisted."  
  
"That didn't..." Keith trails off, "...that didn't happen for me."  
  
Lance knew that already, because he knew what happened here, or at least a pretty good damn idea of what happened. He was also ready to fight someone if he had to, and kind of wished he _did_  have someone to fight right now, but all he could do now was break the news to Keith gently and comfort him. He only hoped that Keith didn't do anything stupid like last time.  
  
"Keith." Lance licked his lip nervously, swallowing down the lump in his throat, "You were raped."  
  
The silence that followed that statement was thick enough to cut with a knife, and tense beyond anything that Lance had been through with Keith before. The only sound that followed was the ticking of the clock as Lance lay there, squeezing his boyfriend's hand, waiting for something, _anything_ , to happen.  
  
He expected a lot of things. He expected screaming, or yelling, or Keith to storm off in a rage. He expected tears and crying, or breaking things, or maybe even more denial. Instead, Keith turned his head and tried to bury his face in the pillows, trying to hide it from view as he whispered a hollow, " _Fuck_."  
  
"Baby?" Lance frowned.  
  
"I'm such a fucking idiot." Keith didn't move to look at Lance, "I'm not even surprised, that's the worst part, I should've fucking known. I feel like an idiot."

The brunette paused for a second, processing what Keith just told him, "And that's the first thing you do after finding out about this? Calling yourself an idiot?"

"But I am an idiot Lance. It's no wonder you ran out of the room when I compared what you went through with Heat Aids. It's not the same thing and I understand that now. I-"  
  
"Keith." Lance spoke up, sighing before moving his hand down to gently touch Keith's hair. He ran his hand through the black locks, touching the hair with care. "We went over this already. I don't blame you for it. What I'm more concerned about is that you just found out about it and you're... like _this_."  
  
"What? Do you want me to cry about it?" Keith tilted his head to the side so that he could look up a Lance, "I won't do that if that's what you're expecting."  
  
"N-No, of course not." Lance assured, a bit taken aback. He wasn't expecting this kind of a reaction at all. "I just thought you be more..." How does he say this without sounding like an ass? Lance had no idea, and he was at a loss about it.  
  
Luckily Keith noticed Lance's struggle, moving himself so that he was laying down on his back instead. He looked up at the ceiling in thought, squeezing Lance's hand in his, "I had an idea that I might have been raped while talking with Grygon about it. I knew that's what he wanted to tell me but I kept denying it. I really wanted them to be Heat Aids Lance, I really did. It's just difficult to accept." Keith admitted, violet eyes meeting Lance's own. "But I did have time to think about this, and I came to terms with it on my own. It was difficult for me to get my head around, but as I thought about it more and more, it's no different to how Alpha treat all the Omega."  
  
Lance quirked a brow, holding onto Keith's hand, "What do you mean?"  
  
Keith's violet eyes moved to Lance's blue collar, examining it closely with eyes alone. Then he moved his free hand, lightly touching his own collar to confirm that it was there. "You know what I'm talking about. There are many Omega around the world that went through even worse things than I have. I was raped but there was no penetration so-"  
  
"That doesn't matter." Lance clenched his free hand, suddenly feeling all the more mad about this. "It doesn't matter how far they went Keith. Rape is still rape, and I won't allow you to degrade it like this, or brush off what happened to you as if it was nothing." He'll never allow Keith to do such a thing.  
  
Keith smiled softly, violet eyes on blue as they held gazes, their eyes alone conveying unsaid messages between them. "All I'm trying to say is that it happened, and we can't change it." Keith breathed out, his voice calm and gentle as he spoke, "What I care about is what happened that day when I jumped out the window."  
  
Lance frowned, "One of the worst days of my life."  
  
"Mine too." Keith agreed, "But Lance." He tightened his hold on the tanned Omega's hand, "I'm so sorry for comparing what you went through to Heat Aids. Now that I know what they are, I know what an ass I was. It's no wonder you reacted like that, and I'm _really_  sorry."  
  
"Keith..." Lance found himself in a tough spot, and more than anything, he wanted to let Keith know that he didn't care about any of that. "It was a misunderstanding, we already established that."  
  
"But I still feel like an ass. What you went through isn't anything like Heat Aids, not even close to it. I understand that now and I'm-"  
  
"I know." Lance interrupted, "I know Keith. You compared Heat Aids to what you experienced, so in other words, you compared my past to rape."  
  
"I-I..."  
  
"It's okay." Lance leaned down, placing a peck on his boyfriend's cheek, "Thanks." He smiled, blue eyes meeting violet once again, "Thank you Keith, and I _really_  mean it." He moved in to nuzzle against his fellow Omega, content now that they cleared this up, "But it still wasn't me who _threw_  himself out of the window."  
  
"That's in the past now." Keith brushed it off, not wanting to think about it again, "But I still feel like an idiot."  
  
Lance grumbled, "You're anything but an idiot right now Keith. I'm really sorry it happened to you. I'm really, really sorry."  
  
The pale Omega quirked a brow, "Why are you apologising? It wasn't your fault."  
  
"I know." Lance whispered, "But I still want to apologise for it." He moved his arms around Keith, holding him gently, "I'm so sorry for what they did to you, for what the world did to you. I'm sorry."  
  
Keith frowned, returning the embrace, "You're the real idiot here."  
  
"Whatever you say babe." Lance said simply, "I'll show you what true love is. I'll do everything in my power to show you how beautiful the world is." He promised, "For everything that happened to you in the past, I'll make up for it with double the love." He smiled, moving away so that he could look into Keith's beautiful eyes once again, "I want to do it, because you're worth it Keith. You're _so_  worth it, but you just have to _see_ it. Not only how brilliant you are but also the world around you. I'll give you all of it, I swear it."

Keith huffed fondly before leaning up to peck Lance's lips, "You really are an idiot, you don't have to give me anything."  
  
"I want to though." Lance leans forward, placing his forehead against Keith's, "Trust me babe, by the time I'm done you'll never even remember what it was like to feel like that."  
  
"Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?" Keith hummed.  
  
Lance's lips twitched, "That's both our jobs."  
  
Keith's lips quirked, he opened his mouth to answer, but he was cut off my several things happening at once. First, someone started knocking at the door, claiming their breakfast had arrived. Second, Keith's phone went off, his customized ringtone for Shiro blaring. Third, Keith realized he was still holding the dildo.  
  
"Aww, fuck." Keith dropped the dildo, squirming under Lance as he tried to escape his boyfriend's hold and reach the outlet his phone was plugged into, "What the fuck is Shiro calling about at this time?"  
  
"I'll get breakfast." Lance threw himself off the bed. He reached for a bathrobe and threw it around himself, making his way out of the bedroom and towards the direction of the entrance.  
  
Keith grumbled as he he crawled towards his cellphone, grabbing the phone and unplugging the device before holding it to his ear, "Hello?"  
  
"Keith, good to hear from you." Shiro's voice sounded through the speaker, "How's the trip so far?"  
  
"Negotiations went well, I'm going to see the building location today." Keith reported, moving to lean back against the bed, "I haven't had breakfast yet though. Speaking of, what are you doing up? It must be the ass end of the morning back there."  
  
"What a professional way for a Vice President to speak." Shiro scolded lightly, "Did I interrupt something?"  
  
"It's morning and I haven't had breakfast yet." Keith grumbled, "And we have at least three hungover people here, because Lance, Hunk, and Coran decided to have dinner in a pub while I was at work."  
  
"How unfortunate." Shiro chuckles, "Kuron didn't fight anyone did he?"  
  
"No, we stopped anything from happening when we called Shay." Keith rubs his forehead, "Any reason you called so damn early?"  
  
"I have some unfortunate news." Shiro started.  
  
"Oh, great." Keith's voice went flat, because that's the kind of thing Shiro said when he was about to put Keith in a mask at a ballroom, "Just tell me what it is; might as well get it over with."  
  
Lance made his way into the bedroom holding a large, silver tray in his hands, their breakfast clearly in view and a large grin on his face. He moved to place down the breakfast tray on the edge of the bed, holding it so he didn't accidentally knock it over when he crawled onto the other side.  
  
Shiro paused, clearly hesitant, "...I need you and Lance to give a statement to Luxia Queen regarding the trial against Lotor."  
  
Keith blinked, flinching back a bit, honestly surprised, "Wait...what? I thought that was the last thing you wanted."  
  
"Hira, Allura, and I thought it over." Shiro supplied, "And we want to get your statements out while you're overseas."

"What?" Keith asked in confusion, "Why does it matter that we're overseas?"  
  
"It means that Lotor won't be able to make a move on you after the interview." Shiro reasoned, "I was against it at first but after talking about it with Hira and Allura, I really think that you should appear on TV and say what you have to say. If we keep hiding the both of you, the public will slowly sway to Lotor's side."  
  
"But Shiro, what if Lotor _does_  do something? What if he damages the company name or fights back with another statement of his own?" Keith had second thoughts about this, but then again, he didn't know anything about how media worked as well. He trusts Shiro on this but he was worried as well. Not only for himself but for Lance as well.  
  
Keith's violet eyes turned to his fellow Omega who raised a brow. "Did something happen?"  
  
"Shiro wants us to do an interview with Luxia Queen." Keith broke the news, Lance flinching in reaction. He almost spilled their breakfast but stopped himself before the orange juice would spill all over their sheets.  
  
"The both of us? Me too?" He pointed to himself, confused.  
  
"And you." Keith nodded.  
  
"Why?" Lance asked, and Keith found himself asking the same question. He put Shiro on speaker so that the both of them could hear him.  
  
"Why do we need to give an interview Shiro?"  
  
"Well, our public image for one." He began, "It would also help us in court. The judge will without a doubt be watching the news and observing the situation by himself from the sidelines. If we don't fight back, then we'll seem like the guilty party here. We've been protecting you two from the media since the whole fiasco began, but while it was good for your recovery, it didn't leave a good impression on the journalists. If we have you clear up the misunderstanding with a powerful message, then it will make it harder for Lotor to respond."

 "So it's to make us look less sketchy to the jury?" Keith frowned.  
  
"It's to also show that you absolutely support the suit. Some are speculating that this is a misunderstanding and Allura and I are making you stay silent so that we can sue."  
  
"So we're killing doubt and giving no room for argument? " Lance mused, "And also killing Lotor's defenses. "  
  
"Essentially. "

Lance leaned against the headboard of the bed, looking up at the ceiling, "And we really have to do it?"

"It would be helpful if you could. Remember that you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, but it would help our cause tremendously." Shiro let the two Omega know, patiently waiting for their reply. Keith was hesitant on the whole thing and he would accept it easily if it was just him. However, Lance would have to be with him for the interview and he was worried about it.  
  
"Did you do an interview before?" Keith asked his boyfriend who shook his head.  
  
"Do I look like I gave one before?" The tanned Omega grumbled, "Nope. This will be my first."  
  
This made Keith even more nervous, "I can do the interview without Lance." He told Shiro on the phone, set on his decision. "Let me make a statement alone."  
  
"Oh no." Lance perked up at that, "I'm not a coward Keith. We're both doing it together."  
  
"So do I take it that you're both agreeing to the interview?" Shiro asked, a bit confused.  
  
"Yes!" Lance answered for them both, "We're _both_  doing it. Unless Keith doesn't want to do it at all." He turned to his boyfriend, waiting for his opinion on this.

"I don't object to it." Keith frowned, crossing his arms, "But I'm not happy about it."  
  
"I didn't think you would be." Shiro sighs over the speaker, sounding as tired as he should for the time where he was, "I'm not exactly happy either, but it's probably better to get everything on the table and out of the way before the trial comes up. All the better when you're in a part of the world where your faces won't _immediately_  be recognized at first glance."  
  
The two Omega grumbled a bit, equally unhappy with the situation, but willing to accept the logic behind it.  
  
"So are we going to video call?" Keith asks, adjusting his position on the bed, "What time will this be set up?"  
  
"I don't see how you _wouldn't_  have a video call." Shiro sighed again, knowing Keith was being purposely obtuse, "It's going to be live, of course, so you've got about three hours before you have to contact her. That should be enough time for you two to get ready, and for you to coach Lance through what to do."  
  
"I wanted to see the new location before that." Keith grumbles unhappily.  
  
"You'll just have to wait. You shouldn't have any other meetings today, you can do paperwork until then." Shiro placates him, "I know you don't like being thrown off schedule, I'm so sorry about this."  
  
Lance places a comforting hand on Keith's shoulder before turning to the phone, "Don't worry about it Shiro, it's not your fault. Besides, we've totally got this."

"That's good to hear." Shiro sounded through the phone, somewhat relieved despite the worry that both of the Omega could feel within his voice. Not to mention the tiredness of the Alpha that was practically creeping through the phone.  
  
"Alright, we'll get ready and wait for her call then." Keith let Shiro in on his plan, "I'll write her a message to let her know that we agree to the interview."  
  
"That would be great. Thank you Keith."  
  
"You owe me for this." The pale Omega teased.  
  
"It's all in the name of your safety. It's good enough of a motivation to do the interview." Shiro encouraged but in his own way trying to get rid of any favours he would have towards his younger brother. "The interview aside, how is Scotland? Having a good time?"  
  
"It's perfect." Lance spoke up, "We're all loving it." His eyes turned to Keith, "Except for Keith and Pidge. They've been stuck in an office the whole day yesterday."  
  
Shiro let out a low hum, "I'm sorry about that, but as soon as the meetings are over, you'll be free to explore with everyone Keith. Endure it for now."

"Yeah, patience yields focus and whatnot." Keith sighs, falling back against the pillows, "I'm sure I'll get to see the sights before too long."  
  
"That's right!" Lance threw himself over Keith's stomach, laying horizontal against Keith's vertical form, "Then we can see all of those fairy pools and such you promised Shay, she's been really excited about those."  
  
"Well, I'm going to leave you for now." Shiro sounded amazed now, "Take care Keith, give Kuron my best. I'm sure you'll both ace the interview. Goodnight."  
  
"Get some fucking sleep Shiro." Keith said as way of goodbye, while Lance gave a simple, "Later Shiro."  
  
Keith ended the call and let his head really fall back against the bed now, feeling a new wave of exhaustion wash over him. It was only two hours into his day and he was already beyond emotionally drained. And the sudden whiplash from his...less than happy realization about the state of his sexual history to /this/ wasn't helping much. He let his eyes slip closed, exhaling a long breath as he let his body slump against the mattress, Lance's weight comfortingly laying across his stomach.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Keith asked, peeking an eye open, "I'm used to interviews like this, but you don't have to do this."  
  
"Ohhhhhh, no. I'm doing this mullet." Lance threw himself up, pointing two of his fingers straight at Keith's face, "I'm not backing out of this after I already agreed, and I'm not letting you face this alone, so you better back off."  
  
"Lance." Keith sighed, "I've done interviews with _way_  worse people that Luxia. Actually, she's one of the better people you want interviewing you because she just wants to get the facts out and doesn't take sides."  
  
"All the more reason I should do this." Lance straightened out, "If I'm going to give my first interview then it might as well be with someone we know is going to be fair about it."  
  
Keith shrugged, rolling over and reaching towards where Lance laid the breakfast tray, "I'm not going to fight you on it, I'm just letting you know you can back out if you decide you don't wanna do this."

"And I appreciate it." Lance smiled, moving to look at the tray full of food. "Why don't we eat now? I'm starving."  
  
"Good idea." Keith agreed, taking a piece of toast that was on the tray. He instantly felt better as he chewed on the food, taking a sip of his cafe latte he ordered as well. Shiro said that they'd do the interview in three hours so they still had time. Although now that he thought about it, he'll have to send Luxia Queen a message, or maybe it was better to message the TV station instead?  
  
"You okay babe?" Lance asked, chewing on a piece of omelette that was on the plate before him.  
  
"I'm fine, just sending a message to Luxia Queen." He let his boyfriend know, taking out his phone to do just that. Lance frowned, biting a piece of toast.  
  
"You're really tense mullet. I think I could help you with that." He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows at his boyfriend.  
  
Keith perked up, violet eyes moving onto Lance before turning back onto the screen of his phone, "How?"  
  
"Well..." The brunette took a sip of his own coffee, "I had plans yesterday but because of what happened, everything was ruined."  
  
"You mean you ruined your own plans?"  
  
"That doesn't matter." Lance brushed him off, "I wanted to welcome you back with candles, dimmed lighting, a kiss and then a massage for your tense muscles. It was supposed to be _perfect_." How did he mess up like this? "So how about I give you that massage after breakfast? I think it would do you some good."  
  
Keith hummed in thought, "I like the idea."  
  
"Perfect." Lance smiled contently, "Then send the text and finish your breakfast before Lancey Lance sends you to a world of relaxation."  
  
This renewed Keith's motivation to send the text message, making sure to confirm that they both agreed to the interview, and that they'll be willing to answer any questions, as long as they weren't too intrusive. Then after he sent the text, he focused his attention on the food, contently eating beside his boyfriend.  
  
"Hey Keith? How about we play a little game?" Lance suggested in the middle of eating, Keith turning to look at him curiously.  
  
"What kind of a game?"  
  
"Simple, I want to learn more about you so how about we ask each other questions?" Lance took another bite of his toast, finishing it.  
  
"That doesn't sound like a game at all."  
  
"I guess. I just want to know more about you." Lance picked up the tray once Keith finished his scrambled eggs, placing the empty tray down on the ground beside the bed. "Lay down babe." He turned back to face his boyfriend, Keith moving to lay down. "On your back." And Keith did just that, flipping himself so that he was laying down on his stomach. He felt Lance move above him, knee on either side of his body as he lowered his hands onto Keith's back.  
  
"I'll give you the benefit of asking the first question." The brunette spoke softly, moving his hands along Keith's back. The pale Omega let out a pleased hum, thinking over what he could ask.  
  
"Are you Cuban?" Keith's voice was soft as he spoke, "You made Cuban food when we went out to see the fireflies, and you give me Spanish sounding nicknames. Do you speak Spanish?"  
  
"Hmmm... I do. My mum is Cuban so I learned Spanish from her." Lance nodded, hands tracing along Keith's shoulder blades, slowly and gently, "Y yo hablo espanol." He continued moving his hands, making a circular pattern on Keith's back. "She used to make all kinds of Cuban food back when I was a kid. I remember running down the stairs and when I'd enter the kitchen, there would be a feast every time on the table." He smiled at the memory, closing his eyes for a second. "I'm surprised you're asking about it just now."

Keith hummed, eyes long closed and his body completely relaxed, "Didn't have the chance."  
  
"Don't be afraid to ask things like these in the future then." Lance let his boyfriend know, thinking what he could ask Keith instead. There were so many things he wanted to know but he didn't want to push it. "How about you? Are you bilingual?"

"Mostly." Keith shrugged, trying to relax his body as best as he could, "I've been around Shrio enough to learn Japanese pretty damn well, and I've picked up most of Norwegian too."  
  
"Really?" Lance raised a brow, he thought that if Keith spoke another language it would have been Korean, but he supposes that it made sense that Keith wouldn't know considering his dad disappeared and he was brought up in the foster system, "Now I'm curious, are Shiro, Sven and Kuran _all_  trilingual?"  
  
"Yeah." Keith nodded lazily, "They're all pretty good, but I'm not fluent or anything, I can just get by. I've got a pretty okayish grasp of a lot of Italian too, but it's mostly just swear words. I wouldn't be able to walk around Italy comfortably."  
  
"I'll remember that if I ever need to curse someone in Italian." Lance chuckled, his thumb working on a particularly hard knot in Keith's back, "Your turn."  
  
Keith hummed lazily, his body finally relaxing under Lance's care, "We really should be preparing for the interview."  
  
"Babe, we have three hours, and you're _really_  tense. Have you even ever had a massage?" Lance tsked, rubbing his thumbs a bit deeper now, "Just relax and let ole' Lancey Lance take care of you. I promise we'll be ready by the time we get to the interview."  
  
Keith hummed a bit, letting his eyes slip closed and following his boyfriend's advice by leaning his head against his crossed arms, relaxing fully at last, "Hmmm, what to ask?"  
  
"Take your time cariño." Lance purred, leaning into the message a bit, "Nothing's too personal here."  
  
Keith paused a bit, seemingly coming to a conclusion of what he wanted to ask, but still hesitant to get the question out.  
  
"Anything is fine amour." Lance reassured, leaning into his thumbs and rubbing the muscle tissues deeply, "I promise."  
  
Keith still seemed hesitant, biting his lip and everything, but still managed to get the question out, "How...many siblings do you have?"

"Four." Lance answered easily, "I have a big family so it was always busy around the house." His mind drifted to the thoughts of home, "Two older sisters and two older brothers. I'm the baby of the family." He remembered the time his siblings would tease him but also the times when they would stand up for him when he needed it. They were always protective of him, especially when he presented.  
  
"I remember that we always used to have Sunday dinners were the family would gather around the table and we would have a feast. My mum would always cook all kinds of food for that day and we would have other family members come over as well. They'd bring their own food that they cooked. I still remember the smell of it, especially the cakes my grandma used to bake." He paused in his movement, looking up at the ceiling longingly.

"Her cakes were delicious and she always made them with such care. I remember her smile when she'd give me a plate and told me not to get the cream all over myself." They were good times. However, now they only laid dormant in his memories.  
  
"Lance?" Keith tilted his head around, "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah." The brunette looked back down, a soft smile on his face, "Sometimes I get really nostalgic thinking about it. Sorry."  
  
"You have nothing to apologise for." Keith reached out to hold Lance's hand, "You did nothing wrong."  
  
"I know." He lowered his head, "It's just... I miss them." Lance shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. "Sorry, let's get back to the game."  
  
"Lance." Keith's violet eyes were on Lance, looking up at him in concern, "If you want to talk about your family, then you can. I'll listen."  
  
Keith's words took Lance by surprise, pausing for a second as his blue eyes met Keith's own. "But it'll be boring, and a drag." He frowned. "You wouldn't want to listen to me blabber about that."  
  
"I would, and it's not blabber." Keith assured, "If you don't want to talk about it because of me, then don't feel guilty about it. Actually... I'd like to hear about your family, that's if you want to talk about it."  
  
Lance raised a brow, hesitant, "Are you sure? I don't want to talk about anything that'd make you uncomfortable."  
  
"I'm sure." Keith nodded.  
  
Lance examined Keith's violet eyes, searching for any sign of doubt or hesitation within them. Those bright stars were shining brightly, and it made a warm comforting wave wash over him. He'd love to talk to someone about his family, he always wanted to. He did talk to Allura about his father but it was a taboo topic in the house so they never mentioned it more than a couple of times. Not that Lance wanted to talk about his father, but as soon as the topic of family came up, a dark cloud would loom over them. He felt it every time, it was hard to talk about in the Alteanis mansion.  
  
"Keith." Lance's voice was quiet, barely above a whisper as he hesitated to ask. He fidgeted with his hands, looking away before he forced himself to meet those violet eyes once again, "If I ever...decide to go back and visit, would you... would you come with me?"

"Of course I would." Keith nodded without hesitation or hint of doubt, and Lance was suddenly reminded of how much he loved this boy.  
  
It meant a lot to him, that Keith was willing to do that if Lance ever made the decision to see his family again. Especially since Keith was less than comfortable around strange places and his own family history was shaky at best. The tanned Omega reached for Keith's hand, squeezing it softly and leaning his forehead against the other Omega's again, "Thank you."  
  
"It's no problem Lance." Keith twisted his hand around to intertwine their fingers, "You deserve to get that chance again, and you deserve to have someone there to support you on the way."  
  
_Oh Keith_.  
  
Lance's lips twitched upwards. He shook his head against Keith's forehead, grinning at the pale Omega, "Okay, okay, it's your turn."  
  
"Lance." Keith started, "You can keep talking about them, we don't have to keep playing the game."  
  
"You answered my question." Lance's lips twitched again, "Now I want to answer yours. I can talk about them after."  
  
Keith hesitated again, "Now I don't know what to ask."  
  
"Well." Lance licked his lips, "Do you have anything _you_  wanted to ask me about?"  
  
Keith froze for a moment, his eyes flickering to his briefcase before meeting Lance's blue orbs again, his hands twitching a bit before he seemed to decide on something, "Well...there is _one_  thing that's been bothering me the last few weeks."  
  
"What?" Lance frowned a bit at that, "What is it?"  
  
Keith licked his lips, a habit Lance noticed he only did when he was nervous, before reaching over to his briefcase and flicking it open and pulling out his tablet. The pale Omega turned around to face the Omega, holding the tablet like it held the answers to all the universe's secrets, "Do you remember when Lotor's bodyguards attacked us?"  
  
"How could I forget?" Lance scolded a bit, the memory of Keith's busted lips, Kuron's burns, and his own damaged hip playing across his mind.  
  
"Well..." Keith hesitated again, "One of them...one of them may or may not have had information about my mother's identity."  
  
Lance froze, shocked, because Keith's mother had _never_  come up before, "Wait? What? How do you know they're not lying?"  
  
"I don't." Keith shook his head, "That's why...that's why I needed to check myself. I need to know, but..."  
  
Keith paused, taking a deep breath, "I...she...I had information sent to me about the woman the bodyguard claimed was my mother. Her information has already been emailed to me, but...I just...couldn't check yet."  
  
"Keith! Why haven't you opened it yet?" Lance balked at the notion.  
  
"Because...she..." Keith closed his eyes, trying to get out the words he wanted to say, but sinking in on himself. "You know what? Nevermind. This is stupid, forget I asked anything."

"Keith... It's not stupid." Lance insisted, dead serious now. "Is there a reason you don't want to look at it?"  
  
The pale Omega looked away, hesitating and debating whether to actually tell Lance or not. He wanted to ask someone about it, and he was hoping to find comfort in his boyfriend, but now he had second thoughts about it. What if this backfires on them both? It would awaken Lance's memory of his past and Keith of the terrible idea that his mother may have been a breeder. "It's nothing. As I said, it's stupid so don't worry about it."  
  
"Are you scared?" Lance asked out of the blue, gaining Keith's attention.

"I'm not scared." He tried to sound confident but he couldn't say that he was telling the truth.  
  
"You are." But Lance saw right through him, "I can tell, you can't hide that from me. Your hand twitches when you're worried. I know that much."  
  
"Lance it's really not that important." Keith insisted.

"But it is." The tanned Omega slumped his shoulders, "It's important but if you're not ready to tell me, then that's okay. I just want you to know that it _is_  important." He held onto Keith's hand tightly, "If you decide to read the email alone then that's fine too. It's your choice."  
  
Blue eyes never left Keith's own, "I'm here to help you through it if you need me. But whatever the email says, it won't change anything. You'll still have Shiro, Pidge, Matt, me, and everybody else. Nothing will change. I won't say that reading it isn't scary or terrifying but I'm here by your side if you need me." He reached out to hold Keith's other hand as well, "If you tell me or not, it's all up to you Keith. I'll listen and do everything in my power to help you if you do."  
  
Keith shook his head, "I...I _want_  to tell you Lance, but..."  
  
Lance squeezed both of Keith's hand, determined to listen to what the other Omega had to say, even if it was something awful like his mom being the queen of an alien race of genocidal maniacs, or stupid like his mom being mothman. It didn't matter right now, "Keith, it's okay. Whatever it is, however bad you think it is, it can't change the fact that people love you."  
  
Keith turned his face away, "It's not that."  
  
"Then what is it Keith?" Lance shook his head, "If you want to tell me than why do you feel like you _can't."_  
  
Keith shook his head, still not meeting his eyes.  
  
Lance raised his hand, brushing his fingers along Keith's jawline and turning his eyes back to meet his own, "Keith? Are you scared I'm going to be mad at you for something your mom did?"  
  
Keith gulped, "Not exactly."  
  
"Are you scared it's going to freak me out?" Lance asked instead.  
  
"Why can't you just let it go Lance?" Keith pushed away, scooting away from Lance and slumping against the pillows and crossing his arms defensively, "It's not important."  
  
"Because you _want_  to share this Keith." Lance sighs, barely keeping his knee-jerk desire to snap at Keith's obvious attempt to put up walls, not after the emotional rollercoaster of a morning they've had. He accepted Keith's reaction to his sexual assault, but he clearly hadn't had time to work through _this_  shit alone, not after everything they'd been through. Lance walked on his knees until he was just behind Keith's head. He laid his hand on Keith's head, brushing through his hair softly, "Mi alma, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, or you're not comfortable with, we can wait. The email isn't going anywhere."  
  
"I'm sorry." Keith curled in on himself, "I don't know what's _wrong_  with me right now."  
  
He found out he was raped, that's what was wrong. He found out he was raped and was probably repressing his emotions about that, and he had to give an interview, and he'd apparently been hiding issues he'd been having about his mother for over a month.  
  
"Shhh, mi amado." Lance comforts softly, "There's nothing wrong. You're just a little tired right now. Why don't we lay here and rest? Work can wait for now."  
  
"Lance." Keith turns over to face him, he's not crying, but it's almost worse that he was just laying there looking so _tired,_ "I have a lot of things I have to tell you later...but for now can we just...just...stay here? Can I hold you?"  
  
"Of course mi sirenita." Lance's lips twitch as he moves between Keith's now spread arms, pushing his hands up to brush through Keith's hair again as the relax and lay in each others arms. Lance hums, waiting a minute to make sure they're okay, before he speaks again, "Do...do you want to hear stories about my siblings?"  
  
"That sounds nice." Keith answered quietly, "You've heard things about mine."

A soft smile spread across Lance's lips, "Are you sure you're ready for it though? I can talk about my family for hours."  
  
"That's fine." Keith assured, "I want to lay down like this for now. I'll listen."  
  
"Okay." Lance breathed, pulling back the memories he had of his siblings, "My oldest brother was..."  
  
And so the two Omega laid down in bed contently together, Keith closing his eyes as he listened to Lance talk. He may or may not have dozed off a couple of times but as long as Lance didn't notice, it wouldn't be a problem. His boyfriend seemed content to talk, and Keith relished the feeling of holding the other in his arms, wanting to stay like this for as long as he could.

 

* * *

 

Pidge grumbled loudly, pulling a pillow over her head while Kuron was in the bathroom, loudly throwing up in the toilet. The older Alpha was so loud that she heard every groan and choke, and it outright disgusted her. What did she do to deserve this? She was at a _damn_  meeting the whole day yesterday! And now she had to endure this? Oh no! She was having none of it!

She took her laptop, heading out of the room. It pained her to leave the J.K. Rowling suite, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

 Pidge stopped outside the door of her room, trying to decide which room she should bother. All three of the other suites she could barge in on were filled with couples, and who _knows_  what they could be doing right now? The chances of walking in on one of them fucking was dangerously high.  
  
The Alpha girl sat and thought about it for a moment. Lance and Hunk were probably too hungover for sex, even if Keith and Lance weren't the slowest moving couple _ever_  and took more than a damn month to get together. Antok and Kolivan were also older, and Pidge hadn't actually _confirmed_  they were a couple, but she didn't want to risk confirming it by walking in on them during sexy times.  
  
So who was safest here?  
  
Lance had been _pretty into_  Keith last night. Pidge was absolutely certain that Keith would never have sex with someone too drunk for consent, but that didn't mean anything for post-hangover fun times. Though, Keith _is_  a workaholic, and he would absolutely put off Lance's attempts to seduce him so he could get to work. Pidge checked her watch, it was about eight AM right now, and that was definitely in the zone of Keith restricting sexy fun, and Lance possibly still had a hangover right now as well. If Keith was even _half_  the doting boyfriend Pidge thought he was then at least Lance will be relatively quiet throughout all of this. Their room was definitely safest.  
  
Plucking up her courage, Pidge made her way over to the Scone suite or whatever the fuck it was called and started knocking.

She knocked a couple of times, frowning when nobody opened. Grumbling, she put more strength into her knocks, foot tapping against the floor as she waited. Then the door _finally_  opened, revealing a tired Keith on the other side. "What're you doing? Are you trying to knock down the door?"  
  
"I wouldn't have had to knock like that if you opened the door like a normal person." She walked past Keith, looking around to find a good spot to make herself comfortable in.  
  
"Who is it?" Lance asked from the bedroom.  
  
"Just Pidge." Keith replied, scratching the back of his head as he made his way back into the bedroom. The Alpha girl frowned, following him as she watched her best friend throw himself onto the bed next to his boyfriend.  
  
"You're both gross. What is this? Your shared apartment?" She rolled her eyes, deciding to settle herself on the couch that was in the room. "You're a true married couple now."

She could hear Lance's huff all the way from her position on the couch, she couldn't _see_  him exactly, but she could definitely hear him, "What are you doing here Pidgeon?"  
  
"Kuron has the _worst_  fucking hangover right now and is being loud about it." Pidge shrugged, knowing full well that Lance could only barely see her at best, "It's impossible to get any fucking work done, so here I am. Besides, I need to know when Keith and I are going out to see the location for our new building."  
  
The Alpha girl heard a soft "fuck" come from one of the two before light footsteps sounded. Keith exited the bedroom and moved to sit on a chair adjacent to Pidge, probably deciding to get business talk out of the way so he could go back to being gross with his boyfriend again. Lance, walked out of the bedroom not long after, arms crossed and pouting like a fucking baby. He glared at her as he plopped down in the seat across from her.  
  
"Not my fault that work is cockblocking you." Pidge shrugged, taking delight in the embarrassed squawk Lance made, "I really need to know so I can get ready. There's a lot I have to do, and seeing the building plans the architects have will help me plan out the cyber security and whatnot."  
  
"We're not leaving for at least another two hours." Keith sighed, sinking back into his chair, "Shiro called about an hour ago, Lance and I have an interview with Luxia Queen. We'll leave sometime after that."

"An interview? What's that about?" Pidge wrinkled her nose, already sensing a wave of angst that was about to hit her in the damn face. Shit, as if her morning wasn't already fucked up.  
  
"You know the drill Pidgeon." Lance spoke up, "Big bad Lotor is causing trouble back home so we have to make a statement to defend ourselves. Shiro is already doing so much for us so now it's our turn to help him out."  
  
"Fuck." The Alpha girl grumbled, leaning against the couch tiredly, "Why did you have to fuck up my morning like this? I don't want to hear anything about that asshole while we're here. We were suppose to go hunting Nessie and the supernatural, not deal with that shit."  
  
"And we will." Keith assured her, "But first we have to deal with business. You know that Pidge."  
  
"I know." She gave the pale Omega a break, agreeing. "Still, we ran away from all that. You giving an interview will please the bastard and I'm not happy about that. Think about it, what if he does creepy shit while watching you on TV? I'm not saying he does but think about it. He's that big of a creep."

The two Omega made disgusted faces almost in time with one another, proving to Pidge once and for all that they were going to be _that couple_. Keith rubbed his forehead tiredly, "I did _not_  need that image in my head Pidge."  
  
"S'not my fault you guys have the ultimate creep as a stalker." Pidge shrugged.  
  
"Pidgeeeee." Lance whined, rubbing his eyes with his palms, "Stop ruining my vacation."  
  
"The only one ruining our vacation is Lotor." Pidge grumbled, "Is Keith even bothering to get you ready for the interview?"  
  
"We're working on it." Keith defends, crossing his arms defensively, "We were just making sure we were relaxed and emotionally prepared for it. We've had a bit of a rough morning, hangover and all."  
  
"I'm sure." Pidge snorted, "I bet you ran Lance through _all_  the questions he could probably expect."  
  
"I know Luxia well enough." Keith pouted, "She'll go straight for the facts and the most interesting information. She'll want our side of the story, and maybe try to fish for information other news anchors haven't talked to death. She's gonna want details on the attack, our opinions on it, and maybe even news on how we met and our feelings on Lotor in general. She's not going to be interested in the stuff already dug up about Lance and I."  
  
Lance seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at that, "She's not gonna ask about the prostitution?"  
  
"She got bit more of a moral code than that." Keith waves off, "She'd ask if it was relevant to the case, but it's not, and it's been talked about already. Like I said, she's gonna want something no one else has yet."  
  
"Oh, thank God." Lance clenched his chest, "I didn't want to talk about it on the news."  
  
"I already requested no calls as well." Keith shrugged, "So we won't have people calling the station and asking about it. So we just need to prepare for Luxia's questions. I don't think we need to go over what exactly happened."  
  
"At least you had some fucking forethought." Pidge sighed, opening her laptop and starting to type. "Lance, I'm going to give you some advice as someone who's had to give these interviews before. Don't mention your family too much, don't mention your friends by name, and don't give more information than what's needed to answer the question. You got lucky with Luxia being your first interviewer, so she won't be on the attack, but it never hurts to be cautious."  
  
"Okay, now I'm nervous again." Lance sucked in a breath.  
  
"Don't be." Pidge decided to comfort, pointing her thumb to Keith, "He'll be there and he's done this hundreds of times, and I can always run in if you two need backup. I'll be in the same room with you guys."

"But I'll look like a loser if you do." The tanned Omega slumped against the couch he and Keith were sitting on. "I already have a terrible reputation. I don't want to make this worse than it is."

"I doubt you'd manage to do something like that." Keith assured, "As Pidge said, I'll be there with you. If I see you struggling with a question, I'll jump in and answer it instead."  
  
"Thanks babe." Lance aimed a smile towards his boyfriend, "But give me some time to answer it. What if we hold hands under the table or something? And if I squeeze your hand, that means I need backup."  
  
Keith nodded, "That sounds like a good plan."  
  
"I agree. At least that way you won't make yourselves bigger losers than you already are." Pidge said smugly, "But we should practice, so that you're ready for the questions Lance."  
  
Lance took in a deep breath, "Okay, but before anything else, I want to make one thing clear." Both Pidge and Keith looked at him, sensing that Lance was serious about this. "I don't want it to look like I have any connection with Keith. The closest we can be is associates or something like that. We met during the meeting at the Gane Company, and nothing else happened after that."  
  
His blue eyes moved onto Keith, "We don't know each other at all. We're just associates."

"It's a good idea..." Pidge replied sheepishly, scratching the back of her head, "...buuuut, it's not going to work."  
  
"What?" Lance turns on Pidge, "Why?"  
  
"Remember that interview I gave outside the Gane Mansion? I remember telling the media that you were a close, personal, friend of Keith's. If we go back on that we'll look like liars and the media will jump on that and start calling all our arguments inconsistent. It'll invalidate everything we say if we go back on a statement."  
  
The three of them remained silent for a moment.  
  
" _Fuck_." Lance muttered, running his hands through his hair, looking a _lot_  more stressed than before.  
  
"It wouldn't have worked anyway." Keith shrugs, "I'm pretty sure anyone who follows the activities of Gane Company closely would know I'm in Scotland right now. It'll make people wonder what, exactly, Lance is doing here. Enough speculation would make them think Lance and I were lying about our personal relationship. Especially since Lance is a bodyguard and not a business partner who would have a reason other than personal ones to be here."  
  
"We could've told them he's extra muscle in guarding you." Pidge shrugs, "Not that it matters. Sorry about that by the way."  
  
"It wouldn't have worked." Keith shrugs, "Everyone knows I have a whole team of personal guards."  
  
"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_." Lance groaned, "This is what I get for loving celebrity scandals so much. I never thought I'd _be_  in one."  
  
"It's alright Lance." Keith reached over, grabbing the tanned Omega's hand gently, "We'll be okay."  
  
"I am _actually_  going to ruin your reputation Keith." Lance was low-key panicking now, "All those years of hard work will be _wasted."_  
  
"Lance, the only people who are going to worry about the fact we're...friends...are the assholes who are already on Lotor's side because he's an Alpha." Keith reassured, "Anyone who's reasonable, or who believes in the sanctity of the laws set by the Council of Courting Overseers, or any civil rights activities, are going to listen to our explanation of events and consider our arguments and come to the right conclusions."  
  
"Hopefully." Pidge crosses her legs on the couch, "The evidence against Lotor is too damn incriminating for anyone but the most stubborn assholes to believe his side of things. We've got several testimonies against him, photographic evidence, medical reports, the texts, and his personal guards attacking our fucking company. Only a fucking idiot would side with him at this point, and anyone with actual stakes who would've sided with him won't risk it."  
  
"I don't know..." Lance trailed off, "People are _pretty_  stupid."  
  
"That true, but the people who matter aren't going to have a choice but to side with us." Pidge shrugs.  
  
"We just need to make sure our explanations are consistent, honest, and that we keep ourselves relatively professional." Keith nods, "We've got to put our foot down and let people know we're serious about suing him and that these aren't just baseless allegations."

All of this sounded like a good plan but it still pained Lance who didn't want to be associated with Keith in any way on TV. Still, both Pidge and Keith were right which meant that he needed to present himself as Keith's close friend. If this was how it was going to be, then he had to make it clear that he didn't meet Keith way back when he was selling himself. It had to have been way after that because that way people wouldn't associate that part of him with Keith.

This interview was much more stressful than he initially thought, and the notion that he may hurt Keith's reputation terrified him even more.  
  
"Then we have a plan." He turned to the two, "We're friends but we didn't know each other for that long. Maybe for... three years?"

"Why does that matter?" Keith tilted his head to the side.

"Because I don't want people to associate the past me with you. If we're friends, then let's at least make it so that we didn't know each other for long." Even those that watch the activities of the Gane Company closely wouldn't be able to tell if they were lying or not. Nobody knows anything about him so it will play in their hands.

"Three years sounds fine." Pidge shrugged, "Enough time for you to become close friends." She moved her legs onto the couch, stretching onto it fully. "Now with that done, can we get to practicing? We can't mess this up."  
  
"Sounds good." Keith agreed, moving to sit next to Lance as if they were being interviewed right now. "We'll sit like this for the interview. I can hold your hand out of the camera's view like this as well so it'll play out in our favour."  
  
"We can set up the camera however we want it. That's not a problem." Pidge chirped in.  
  
"Right." Keith nodded, he reached out for Lance's hand, holding it between them. "You squeeze if you need backup."  
  
Lance gulped, feeling all the more nervous. "Okay."  
  
"Now then!" Pidge sat up fully, prepared to ask the questions. "Shall we begin then? I'll ask you the harder questions so that you're both ready for the real thing. We can do three or four questions, I think that should be fine. We just need Lance to know what he can expect for the interview."  
  
"You're both raising my blood pressure." The brunette whined, "Wasn't the interview supposed to be easy?"  
  
"Greetings Mr. Kogane! Mr. McClain! It's an honour to have you here with us for this special occasion. Thank you very much for agreeing to the interview." Pidge began the act, playing the role of Luxia Queen.

"Thank you for having us." Keith replied calmly, Lance blinking beside him as he looked at Keith and then Pidge. They were doing the practice already?  
  
"I see you have a booger in your nose Mr. Kogane. How vile of you. You're upholding your reputation of a nose picker proudly." Pidge teased, grinning as she did.  
  
The pale Omega furrowed his brows, glaring at Pidge before answering, "I don't believe I have anything on my face Luxia Queen. To suggest something like this is inappropriate on so many levels. However, in the good spirit of the interview, I'm willing to forgive you for such an insult." Then a smirk appeared on his face, "I remember the time when I went to your room and you were holding Rover in your hands and-"  
  
"Oh! You have a point Mr. Kogane!" Pidge butted in, "But since we're short on time, I'll move onto the first question." She frowned, wanting to wipe off the smirk on Keith's face. That little shit... "Ehem..." Instead, she turned to Lance who flinched as soon as her hazel eyes met his blue orbs. "Mr. McClain, there have been many rumours circulating around that you were in fact the one who attacked Lotor. Could you comment on that? Are the rumours true?"  
  
"That's a lie." Lance didn't waste the time to reply, shooting an answer right away, "I was the one who was assaulted by Lotor. I have photographic evidence to prove it." He kept looking at Pidge who was just staring at him. Huh? He turned to Keith now, both of them looking at him expectantly. "What?"  
  
"Is that all you're going to say?" Pidge asked, expecting more.  
  
"But I answered the question."  
  
"Yeah, but when you're being interviewed, you have to give as many details as you can. Talking is your thing, I really didn't think you'd struggle with it. Give it another go." Pidge encouraged, breaking her role playing act to give Lance the tip before continuing.  
  
The tanned Omega sighed, looking up with renewed resolve, "The rumours are false. On the day of the attack, I was walking down the street when Lotor appeared out of nowhere and forcibly took me into his car. There he assaulted me and..." He paused, collecting himself as he felt Keith squeeze his hand. Memories of that day surfaced but he tried to push them down for the sake of the role play. He couldn't afford to break down during the real thing, "I was the one who was assaulted and I have photographic evidence to support this. I'll appear in court to testify against Lotor and blame him for the assault." He finished, both Keith and Pidge giving a satisfied nod.  
  
The Alpha girl turned to Keith now, not holding anything back, "Mr. Kogane, in our previous interview, you've expressed your unwillingness to mate with Mr. Lotor. Some say that the assault on Mr. McClain is proof of the neglect you've been exposing Mr. Lotor to and that you're not giving him as much attention as he needs. Other rumours have it that you are cheating on Mr. Lotor with another Alpha, and that you sent Mr. McClain to attack him in hopes that he would bond with Mr. Lotor in order to diminish his chances of bonding with you. Did you play any part in the assault? Were you the mastermind pulling the strings from behind? If Mr. McClain bonded with Lotor, then you certainly would be able to be with your hidden lover, that is if you had one. You would be freed of his courting as well."  
  
Lance admired Keith's ability to remain stone-faced, because he was pretty sure _he_  wasn't doing nearly as well, and he was also sure he never wanted to _punch_  someone so hard in his entire life.  
  
Keith, though, simply answered the question smoothly, "While it is no secret that I'm being courted by other Alpha than Lotor, something to which I have openly objected to in the past, I have no intention of bonding with _any_  of them. I do not have a secret Alpha lover, and I most certainly wouldn't hide it if I _was_  planning to bond with a different Alpha. Lotor _never_  had a chance of bonding with me because I had _no intention_  of accepting his courting, _ever._ And, I would _never_  send anyone, much less a close friend, someone in a fairly high position in Altea Corp I must remind everyone, to assault someone. Such accusations are both baseless."  
  
"And the accusation that Lotor may have assaulted Mr. McClain because of your rejection?" Pidge didn't even pause, "What do you have to say to that?"  
  
"I wasn't aware there was a such thing as a good reason to assault someone." Keith remained stone-faced, but the sarcasm was heavy in his voice, "A rejection is _no_  reason for anyone, much less a prominent business man, to break the law and assault someone. Lotor is an adult, he should have conducted himself with dignity and grace and accepted the rejection and moved on to find someone more interested. Instead he assaulted a close friend of mine, and the cousin of successful business woman Allura Alteanis, because he could not conduct himself in a professional manner. All this incident serves to do is make me even more certain in my choice to reject him."  
  
The three of the all paused for a moment before Pidge spoke again, "That was good Keith, but make sure to take off that first part, we don't need anyone twisting that."  
  
Keith huffed, crossing his arms.  
  
"Now, Mr. McClain." Pidge turned back to Lance, using her 'Luxia' voice again, "Do you have any comment on Mr. Kogane's statement?"

The brunette turned towards Pidge slowly, holding onto Keith's hand, "I fully support everything Mr. Kogane said." He spoke firmly, trying to recover from the heavy air that was around them. Wow... How could Keith remain so calm after being asked something like this?  
  
"Mr. Kogane isn't to blame for any of this. This is all Lotor's doing, and he's attempting to shift the blame towards us in order to save his sorry ass."  
  
Pidge quirked a brow, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Lotor is an ass."  
  
"Lance, you can't say that during the interview." Pidge grumbled, "I agree with you but it's not professional."  
  
"I don't care. You said Luxia Queen wants our honest opinion, so I'm giving it." He began role playing again, "Anyone siding with Lotor is a moron."  
  
"Okay, cut." Pidge called a time out, "It's a good thing we're practicing, otherwise you would have ruined your reputation and all of ours right here and now."  
  
The tanned Omega slumped against the couch, not satisfied, "Is she really going to ask questions like this? I feel like punching someone in the face." Fuck, how was he going to handle the real thing? "I can't believe you're going through this on an everyday basis babe. I suddenly see you in a new light."

"Luxia is one of the better ones." Keith shrugged, "And I've gotten a lot of practice with interviewing. All you have to do is pretend they're holding a gun to your face and suddenly it's very easy to bullshit."  
  
" _Babe_." Lance gasped, turning on his boyfriend, " _No_."  
  
"It helps." Keith shrugged.  
  
"It does help." Pidge shrugged, "Okay, so we did good for the most part. Keith, don't be a sarcastic asshole. Lance, stay professional and give your real opinion _without_  being unprofessional. You guys do that and we should be good."  
  
"What about professional insults?" Lance asked, throwing a look at Keith, "I heard Keith throw in a few."  
  
"Oh, those are fair game." Pidge smirked, "Just make sure it doesn't _sound_  like you're outright insulting him and you'll be good. It happens all the time in the business world. Ever watch Game of Thrones? The Tyrells and the Martells _mastered_  that shit."  
  
"Or we could just stay professional." Keith suggested with a disapproving look, "And not risk anything."  
  
"Don't even _pretend_  you're not going to insult Lotor after what he did." Pidge scolded, "I know you Keith, you'll keep it cool right up until someone suggests this is somehow Lance's fault, then you're going to be a savage beast."  
  
"Remember that time you told Lotor he didn't know how how to run a business during our date babe?" Lance smirked, "I remember."

"As I said, I'll be professional about it." Keith made this clear again. He couldn't deny that he won't insult Lotor but he'll at least _try_  to be... calm about it. He's dealt with this million times before so this time should be no different. "Now that we've practiced, I say that we need to dress up for the occasion." He turned to Lance, "And who better to choose my outfit than you?"

The brunette perked up, a blush on his face, "R-Really?"  
  
"Of course." Keith nodded, "I liked the outfit you picked for me the last time. For the party, remember?"  
  
"I do." Lance licked his lips, "But you'd look fabulous even without the outfit babe. You were-"  
  
"Okay!" Pidge raised her hands up, "No love comments while I'm here. It disgusts me."  
  
"What's the matter Pidgeon? Rover couldn't come with us to the trip?"  
  
"Fuck you McClain! My fated partner has modesty! Unlike you two gross idiots." She pointed her index finger accusingly at them, Keith rolling his eyes. The pale Omega stood up, intent on getting ready.  
  
"How much more time do we have?" He asked Pidge who looked at her watch.  
  
"An hour."  
  
"Good. Enough time for us to get ready." He took Lance's hand, leading them both to the closet.

The only part of them the two needed to look presentable was everything from the waist up, seeing how Keith wasn't about to give a full bodied view of himself over the call. Lance objected on the principle of bad fashion alone.  
  
"I'm not letting you wear a business shirt and jacket with shorts, babe." Lance crossed his arms at the suggestion.  
  
"I'm just going to take the outfit back off once the interview is over." Keith informed his boyfriend, "Just help me pick out which shirt I should wear. I’ll let you fix my hair if you do."

"What? But a shirt is an essential part of the outfit. I can't create a masterpiece if the shirt is a monstrosity." Lance frowned, silently urging his boyfriend not to make a freak out of himself.

"You should trust my fashion sense a lot more Lance." Keith fought back, moving to look through the shirts in the closet. "I managed to look presentable even before we were boyfriends. Doesn't that speak volumes?"  
  
"No." Lance denied it, "It just means that you were lucky." He grinned, teasingly moving beside his boyfriend as he eyed the shirts. They were all wrinkled, which was just fabulous. Although none of them looked that bad so Lance decided to give his boyfriend the leisure of choosing a shirt. "Okay, choose one. But do it quickly so that I can iron it."  
  
"They're not wrinkled." Keith took a shirt out to show it, "See?"  
  
" _Oh babe_." Lance smiled, taking the said clothing, "It's _clearly_  wrinkled. But that aside, is this your choice?"  
  
"It is." Keith nodded.  
  
"Then let me work my magic." The tanned Omega moved to look through the clothes, humming contently as he examined each and every piece of clothing. He was swift, managing to find something in record time, five minutes tops.  
  
"Here it is." He showed his boyfriend a trendy jacket, one that was his, and black shorts in case the camera fell down to reveal their pyjama pants. "We have to be prepared. You don't wanna make a fool out of yourself on national television, do you?"  
  
Actually, Lance did have a point. Keith took the clothing without protest. "Oh no, I need to iron it." But Lance stopped him before he could. "Give me a second." The brunette walked out, placing the clothes on their bed before taking out the ironing board and the iron itself. Damn... The things he does for his man.  
  
"Do I need to do anything while you iron?" Keith asked, not wanting to stand around uselessly.  
  
"Hmmm... You could find the camera? Maybe help Pidge with the set up?"  
  
"I think she has that covered." Pidge never appreciated his help when it came to technology so he never even asks anymore.  
  
Lance thought about the other options, plugging in the iron before pouring some water into it, "How about you set up the background then? You know, decide where we'll sit and all that stuff? I don't know Keith, let me just finish this and then I'll help you with your hair."

Keith nodded before moving to find a reasonable spot to set up. He didn't want to do this in the bedroom, so he walked into the sitting room. He found the blankest looking wall with the least amount of stuff to get distracted by and started moving chairs into place for he and Lance to sit in. Pidge, who was still on the couch, watched him set up everything before moving to setup the camera equipment.  
  
The pale Omega cracked his knuckles, watching the girl as she set everything up. It didn't take long for Pidge to finish at all, she was certainly done before Lance, who Keith could see was still ironing clothes just inside the bedroom.  
  
"Alright." Pidge clapped her hands, "Everything is set up, and it should be almost time for the interview when you're done getting dressed. I'll be on the couch watching the whole time."  
  
"Thanks Pidge." Keith hummed, patting her ahead, "You're the best."  
  
"I know." Pidge smirked.

"Babe!" Lance called out from the bedroom, a cue for Keith that he was done. Finishing up his task, he walked back to his boyfriend who presented him with a clean shirt to wear. "Voila! Now you're free of any wrinkles."  
  
"Thanks." Keith took the shirt before getting the rest of his clothes. It didn't take him long to change and when he did, he was led to the bathroom by Lance so that they could work on his hair.  
  
"Any preferences?"  
  
"Wait." Keith paused, realising something, "What about you? We need to get you read for the interview as well."  
  
"And we will. You're first and then I'll do my clothes and hair by myself. Don't worry about it babe and let me beautify you." He assured his boyfriend, running his tanned hands though the raven hair, "So how do you want it done?"  
  
"Simple. The usual."  
  
"Boring." Lance frowned, "But I shall listen to your wishes."  
  
It took Lance about ten minutes to get Keith's hair done, straightening it out a bit before placing some gel at the ends so that they didn't part. Nothing extravagant needed to be done for an interview like this.  
  
Then as Keith emerged from the bathroom, he made his way back to Pidge while Lance returned to the closest to search for some clothes he could wear. It was ten minutes until the interview and they were all ready, except for Lance of course who took forever in the bathroom.  
  
"You ready drama queen?" Pidge knocked on the bathroom door, "You have five minutes tops, then you appear on national television."  
  
"Almost done Pidgeon! Give me a second!" Lance replied from the other side, making last minute adjustments while Pidge returned to Keith and the camera. She made sure to connect Keith's laptop to the device so that they'll be able to connect to Luxia Queen.  
  
When two minutes passed, Lance emerged from the bathroom, seating himself next to Keith in a hurry. "I'm here!" He let out a sigh of relief, "Babe, how do I look?"

"Radiant." Keith nodded, taking a seat in the chair as he watched his boyfriend.  
  
"That's so fucking cheesy." Lance snorted, "Who even says radiant these days?"  
  
"Right, are you losers ready? Luxia could call any moment." Pidge settled herself on the couch and watched them as their images appeared on the computer screen she'd set up.  
  
They didn't have time to nod, because as soon at the clock indicated the time had come the computer starting making a noise that indicated an incoming call. Pidge, with the mouse in her hand, clicked on the answer button.  
  
Luxia Queen's face popped up on the screen, officially starting the interview.  
  
"I'm here today with Keith Kogane and Lance McClain themselves to give their worlds on the upcoming tale. How are you doing today gentlemen?" Luxia spoke as she eyed the camera, studying them.  
  
"Hello Ms. Queen. I'm doing well today." Keith nodded, voice professional even as he relaxed into his seat, "It's lovely here in Scotland today."

"It's a simple business trip Ms. Queen." Keith smiled at the woman, "I'm actually pleasantly surprised Shiro hasn't gotten a chance to tell you yet, but the Gane Company is officially expanding. We've chosen the beautiful capital of Scotland, Edinburgh, as the location of our second Headquarters. We've already finalized our business and have a location within the city purchased to begin construction."  
  
"Oh my! How exciting!" Luxia clapped her hands together, "That's certainly big news for the Gane Company!"  
  
"Yes, we're rather excited about it." Keith nodded professionally, "We're planning further expansion so our products are more readily available across the globe. Scotland is the first of our efforts."  
  
"Do you have any other destinations in mind for future expansions?" Luxia dug.  
  
"I can not share that information for now." Keith crossed shaking his head, "But I will share that we are planning them."

"Understandable." Luxia nodded before turning to face Lance, "And what of you Mr. McClain? Is there a reason you've joined Mr. Kongane on this trip?"

"I-I..." Am a close friend of Mr. Kogane. He wanted to say that, but it was so hard to say on the actual interview. They've practiced this but he still didn't want to admit it on national television. Would they buy it if he said that they met here by coincidence? Probably not.  
  
He took a deep breath, gathering himself before he would reply.  
  
"My reason for being here is personal. Mr. Kogane mentioned that he'd be going to Scotland for a business trip so I asked him if I could tag along. I've never been to Scotland before so I was curious to see it for myself. Of course I'm also looking forward to catching Nessie so there's that as well."  
  
"Oh, so I take it you and Mr. Kogane didn’t spend any time together while in Scotland?" Luxia probed.  
  
"We meet for breakfast, lunch and dinner with everyone else. The group always meets up for those but other than that, we're also planning to go on a trip outside the country so we'll all be together." Was he saying too much? He looked over at Pidge, hands fidgeting out of the camera's view.

"It's an outing between friends." Keith came to his rescue, "Once business is done and the construction and hiring has started then our group of personal friends are going to explore some of Scotland's legendary sights. It helps to know a bit about the country you're doing business in; see the sights, learn the culture, speak with the locals."  
  
"That sounds lovely." Luxia nodded, shuffling her cards, "And I take it Ms. Holt, your quoted "best friend", is there with you?"  
  
"Ah, yes, she's on this trip as well." Keith nodded, "Along with two more friends, who's identities I chose not to disclose, a few of my bodyguards, and one of my brothers."  
  
"Oh, the mysterious brothers that have recently come to light." Luxia smiled, "Which one is it if you don't mind me asking? Sven, in particular, has captured the hearts of many people during his reveal. And people are excited to learn more about Kuron after his heroics gained injuries during the attack on the Gane Company building."  
  
"Unfortunately, Sven had to return home to Norway for work." Keith smiled, "Kuron, however, had elected to spend time with the family for the time being."  
  
"Does this decision have anything to do with the upcoming trial?" Luxia took the opportunity as she saw it, latching on while she had the chance.  
  
Keith remain professionally pleasant as he nodded, "Yes. He wishes to support Mr. McClain and I during this time."  
  
"Mr. McClain and I? Are you saying you're in support of this trail?" Luxia perked up.  
  
"I do not claim to speak for Mr. McClain, but I absolutely support this trail." Keith nodded, "Lotor's actions again Mr. McClain, the cousin of respected business woman Allura Alteanis, and a prominent member of Altean Corp himself, was absolutely unacceptable behavior. It is no way for anyone, least of all a businessman such as himself, to act."  
  
Luxia looked like Keith had given her a whole bowl of candy, she gleefully turned to Lance, "And what of you Mr. McClain, do you also support the trail?"

"Of course." Lance wasted no time to reply, "I support the trial fully and I'll be in court to fight against Lotor and what he did. Both to me and Mr. Kogane as well. We've both sustained injuries as a result of Lotor's actions and we're here to return the favour."

"Return the favour? What do you mean?" Luxia looked excited, more candy thrown her way.  
  
Shit.  
  
"W-We only want Lotor to be judged for what he did." Yes, that sounded professional, "We wouldn't stoop to his level to do anything dirty." Wait, that didn't sound right.

"What Lotor did to Mr. McClain has deeply hurt both our friends and family." Keith swerved in for the save, scrambling to rescue the situation, "What Lotor did was very low, personally hurt several people, and was unbefitting of anyone but a thug. We wish him to be brought before a court of law and properly judged for the actions he committed and punished to the full extent of the law."  
  
"Are you accusing Lotor of being a thug Mr. Kogane?" Luxia was drawn in, her attention on Lance now lost.  
  
"I'm not accusing Lotor of being a thug, Ms. Queen." Keith shook his head a bit, "I'm accusing him of _acting_  like one. One would think they could expect better of a respected business man, seems that isn't the case."  
  
Lance could see Pidge mouth a long _'Damn'_ toward them.  
  
"Oh dear." Luxia leaned in, "You seem rather disapproving of Lotor's actions."  
  
"He attacked a close friend of mine while the friend was on his way to visit me." Keith's voice was admirably neutral.  
  
Luxia nodded on screen, "And there's no lingering regret you feel? This man has been courting you for months."  
  
"I've turned down better men than Lotor." Keith waved off the question.  
  
' _Daaaaaaamn_.' Pidge's eyes blew wide as she mouth the word to Lance, throwing her hand back like she'd been blown away by the amount of _shade_  Keith had just thrown. Which, _holy fuck_ , Keith must be pissed. It was subtle, it wasn't an insult, and it sounded so factual and professional that Lance almost had to do a double take to make sure Keith hadn't just reported the weather.  
  
Luxia even seemed thrown off for a moment before she caught herself and asked her next question, "I take it that is confirmation that you won't be forgiving Lotor anytime soon?"  
  
"Absolutely not." Keith shook his head.  
  
"And you fully believe Mr. McClain’s account of events?" Luxia added.  
  
"Mr. McClain has actual evidence, eyewitness testimony, and a diagnosis by several different doctors that show he _was_  the attacked party." Keith nodded.  
  
"And what about you Mr. McClain?" Luxia turned towards Lance again, "How do you feel about the attack on the Gane Company?"

The tanned Omega needed a second, gathering himself and straightening up. Damn... His boyfriend was a badass and Lance couldn't be any more proud. Wow... That was both amazing and hot.  
  
"I think it was one of Lotor's attempts to harm the integrity of the Gane Company." He started out slowly, "We have evidence that Lotor's employees were the ones responsible for the attack so we'll definitely bring that up in the court as well. Mr. Kogane here sustained heavy injuries, not to mention Mr. Kuron who had to go to the hospital. I still had past injuries that I received during the assault so as I chased an attacker, they only worsened and in the end even I had to go to the med room."

"Then I take it that you also support Mr. Kogane in his testimony of the attack and the injuries he sustained?" Luxia leaned in closer towards the screen.  
  
"Absolutely. I saw how badly beat up Mr. Kogane was after the incident. I would have to be blind not to believe him." He couldn't believe some asses blamed him and Keith for the attack at the Gane Company. Why would they attack Keith's own company? It made no sense.  
  
"Hmmm..." Luxia hummed, "This may be a more personal question, but our station was flooded with phone calls today, most of the callers asking this as they called." Luxia moved onto another card. "We promised not to include questions from any callers today but our producers decided to ask this due to the high demand."  
  
She cleared her throat before asking, "Many find it strange that such a high standing figure such as yourself Mr. Kogane, have befriended someone such as Lance McClain whose personal history was recently revealed to the public by an anonymous source. Are you in any way shape or form concerned about how the public might see you now? Not including your relationship with Mr. McClain, but also the recent happenings with Lotor."  
  
She paused for a second to flip her card, "An Omega of high standing rejecting an Alpha such as Lotor portrays a negative image to the public as well. Do you worry at all that these recent chain of events may bring the Gane Company to the ground?"  
  
Pidge grumbled behind camera, crossing her arms. The question sounded filtered so the producers probably toned it down but it was still a dumb question overall.

 "Mr. McClain's past, of which I am well aware, has nothing to do with his present." Keith replied diplomatically, "No matter his past, Mr. McClain is an upstanding member of Altean Corp now and is due the respect such a position demands."  
  
Keith intertwined his fingers then, leaning back, "Furthermore, I have more people courting me than just Lotor, many of them businessmen of equal or greater standing. My decision not to accept Lotor, in particular, is only noticed because of how persistent he has been despite both my repeated rejections and being part of a rival company to the businesses that Gane Company has allied with. It would be both to my personal dissatisfaction, and just impractical business sense to even consider bonding with such an individual. The fact of the matter is, it's a bad business move on Lotor's part to continue to try and court me despite these elements. The only thing that would come from such a union would be a rather messy bonding life. Business for the Gane Company would actually be worse off if I chose to be with him."  
  
Keith continued, "As for bringing down the Gane Company...no. The Gane Company is growing stronger every day, and the people who support our business are not the people who care that I rejected Lotor's unwanted advances. The people who were offended by my rejections of the man were already not supporting the company. If you need proof, all you need is to check stock value. You'll see that our numbers have not fallen at all after my rejections of Lotor."  
  
Pidge sent a thumbs up to Keith over the computer.  
  
Luxia humed at the information, "Are you considering bonding with another Alpha Mr. Kogane? Some believe you may be supporting this trial because you wish to bond with someone else."  
  
"If I wanted to bond with someone else, I would have already, Lotor is not a factor in that decision." Keith answers.  
  
Luxia, checks the time on her wall before flickering her eyes back towards the two Omega, "One final question, there have been allegations that the two of you worked together to frame Lotor for an assault. Do either of you have anything to say to these allegations?"  
  
"The evidence in court will speak for itself." Keith replied coolly. "Lotor's actions were no one's but his own, and he will answer for them in a court of law, before a judge and jury."

"We're not the kind of people who would assault someone. As Mr. Kogane said, we'll present all of the evidence in court." Lance added while Luxia nodded.  
  
"Well then, it seems that we're out of time. Thank you both very much for agreeing to the interview and we all hope you have a great time in Scotland." She smiled, holding onto her papers as she waited for their reply.  
  
"Thank you, and thank you for having us." Keith professionally closed the interview.  
  
"Thanks." Lance waved to the camera, "See you all in court."  
  
And finally the screen turned black with Luxia most likely moving onto the next news of the day, or maybe developing further on the information she received from them. Whatever the case may be, Lance slumped against his chair, feeling the massive anxiety evaporate from his body.  
  
Wow... That was an experience.  
  
He turned to his boyfriend with awe in his eyes, "You were amazing babe. You stole the show! I looked like a total loser compared to you."  
  
"You were fine." Keith assured, sighing tiredly himself. "I'm just glad it's over."  
  
"Damn son!" Pidge stood up, "That was savage! I've never seen you tear into Lotor like that! Just... wow... What's up with that?"

"Someone can only hear their boyfriend be insulted so much before they get...testy." Keith replied diplomatically, "Plus, Lotor's an asshole. He can go fuck a seasick crocodile."  
  
"Oh _babe."_ Lance sighed, somewhere between lovelorn and exasperated.  
  
"Hey, that crocodile deserves better." Pidge smirks as he starts the processes of dismantling the cameras and computer, she turns towards Lance and gives him a thumbs up, "Good job on your first interview by the way, you only really had one stumble, and even then you didn't fuck it up."  
  
"Thanks Pidgeon." Lance beamed a bit, "But I know I was terrible, you don't have to reassure me."  
  
"No, really, that wasn't bad for your first interview." Pidge shrugged, "Especially since it was such short notice."  
  
"She's right." Keith nodded, tugging at his shirt a bit, "And now I can get back in a T-shirt and start my paperwork."  
  
"Seriously Keith?" Pidge sighs, "You should take the day off and do that shit tomorrow. After that interview I would."  
  
"I have to do the paperwork Pidge." Keith crosses his arms.

"Do it later, right now you gotta celebrate the fact that you successfully ripped apart Lotor on TV without damaging your own reputation." Pidge smirks, sitting back against the couch, "That's enough reason for rewarding yourself as any. I'll bet the fucker is in his office _right now_  raging and being a pissbaby over the whole thing."

"I second that." Lance raised his hand, "We should celebrate with champagne and vodka!"  
  
"No you won't." Keith quickly shot up, "A hangover person can't just go and drink alcohol right away. Are you trying to kill yourself?"  
  
"Of course not! I wish to celebrate the fact that my boyfriend was a badass. Also! My first TV debut! I'm officially a superstar." He beamed, a hand on his chest.  
  
"Ehem... We're still on air." Pidge pointed the camera towards them, Lance freezing up.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Heh..." Pidge grinned, amusingly putting the said device down into its designated bag. "You're both losers but now you've proved that there is a glimmer of intelligence in those thick skulls of yours. Consider that an accomplishment."  
  
"Still doesn't change the fact that I want to do paperwork." Keith kept his poker face while Lance leaned against him.  
  
"But _babe_ ~ How about another massage? Drinks? Massage in the bathtub?" He probed, willing to do anything to get his boyfriend away from the paperwork. If Pidge was against it, then it absolutely must be extra work, not one that is mandatory for Keith to do right now.  
  
"What about Shay? You'll break her heart if you deny her a chance to celebrate your achievement. Think about her poor grandmother that watched." Lance probed more and more, "Not to mention Allura and Shiro. I bet they're super proud and would like us to celebrate."  
  
"Oh shit." Keith's eyes widened as he realized that, yes, Shiro probably _was_  watching that interview. He groaned, burying his face in his hands, "Shiro's going to _kill_  me."  
  
"Nah." Pidge waved off, "More like he'll pat you on the back and give you a cookie or something."  
  
"I second that." Lance raised a hand, "Allura might outright buy you a drink."  
  
Keith groaned even more, face still buried in his hands, shaking his head a bit as he tried to disappear, "I can't believe I insulted Lotor on national television."  
  
"You said you turned down better men." Pidge grinned, "That was _savage_. Easily one of the most badass things you've ever said."  
  
"I think I'm crying." Lance wiped away an invisible tear.  
  
"Being courted by men of equal or greater standing." Pidge quoted, "Fucking wrecked. Lotor is going to need fifty pounds of ice for that burn."  
  
"Come on mi alma." Lance cooed, walking over and grabbing his boyfriend's shoulders, working his thumbs in round circles over the skin, making the pale boy relax a bit, "You know you deserve a break and a chance to see your friends after the rough day you had yesterday. You haven't even really gotten a chance to see Scotland yet. What do you say?"  
  
Keith looked up, and he instantly knew that was a mistake because he was met with a face full of Lance's puppy eyes, God he was weak. Let it be known, he died for a greater cause. With a sigh, he gave up, "Fine."

"Yes!" Both Pidge and Lance jumped up, giving one another a high five before pulling Keith up by each arm. The pale Omega was on his feet now, pulled by his boyfriend and best friend towards the door.  
  
"Damn! Not only did the people you know witnessed you being a badass, but the entire world as well! Let it be known that Keith Kogane is a savage!" Pidge cheered loudly as they opened the door, walking through the corridor to get to Shay and Hunk's suite.  
  
However, unbeknown to both Pidge and Keith, Lance realised something in this very moment, stopping his place. His smile fell and his hold on Keith's hand weakened for a second.  
  
The whole world saw their interview.  
  
If that is the case then...  
  
_Did his family see_ _it?_  
  
"Lance? You okay?" Keith asked worriedly, the tanned Omega shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts. Now was the time to party. They had all the time they wanted to talk about this later.  
  
"Never felt better." Lance rejoined them, grabbing Keith's arm as he and Pidge continued pulling the pale Omega down the corridor.

 

* * *

 

"Hahaha!" A loud laughter resonated throughout a luxurious living room, coming from a man sitting on a couch, enjoying a glass of wine while in a bathrobe. "How marvellous! Simply irresistible!"  
  
Lotor kept laughing and laughing, his legs crossed as he held onto his glass. He struggled to keep its balance within his hand, forcing him to place it down on the table beside him. "It always pleases me to see my lovely mate appear on television, much less when he's giving me such wonderful compliments."  
  
Somewhat calming himself, Lotor picked up his glass of wine again, taking the remote before pressing the replay button. Of course he had made a point to record the interview. What kind of a mate would he be to his Omega if he didn't?  
  
The image of both Lance and Keith appeared on the screen again, the both of them sitting on chairs as they talked. Lotor had a massive grin on his face, watching in amusement as they talked. He didn't care about the contents of their message because simply hearing their sweet voices was enough for him.  
  
"I'm not accusing Lotor of being a thug. I'm accusing him of _acting_  like one." Keith's words were music to his ears, his grin widening as he leaned closer to his TV, kissing it as if he was kissing the pale Omega himself.  
  
"You're so irresistible my love. I can sense the passion in your voice." His violet eyes moved to Lance now, noting the tense way he was sitting in his chair. "And you, my little one, are too tense. Hmmm... Surely something I can fix." He placed his glass back down, raising up his hands to lean them against both of the Omega on the TV.  
  
"Soon my darlings. Soon you'll both be _mine_." Lotor whispered, moving in to kiss the TV once again, placing each kiss on either side where the two Omega sat.  
  
"I've heard your call and I'll answer it soon. Wait for me and I'll fulfil your desire of wanting to be claimed by me." Loto's grin was ever wide, suddenly erupting into another wicked laugh.  
  
_Soon._  
  
_He will claim both of the Omega_.

 

* * *

 

"Whooooaaa." Ezor stared at the screen with wide eyes as the interview came to a close, "I can't believe he _said_  that."

"He's a brave little fucker." Zethrid nodded, whistling as Acxa hit the remote and turned off the television screen, "It's no wonder Lotor likes him so much. I thought he just wanted to get into the Gane Company, but now it makes sense why he waited so long to send us in."  
  
Acxa wasn't nearly as impressed as her companion. The woman was clearly stressed, clutching the sides of her head tightly as she leaned forward, trying to force herself into breathing calmly, "What was he _thinking_?"  
  
"He was being protective of the other guy." Zethrid shrugged.  
  
Narti hummed her agreement from her spot near the motel's cheap table, tapping her fingers against the wooden surface in morse code to give her own opinion on the subject, ' _The two are clearly close. Resentment_.'  
  
"Yeah, I don't think he's ever going to willingly become Lotor's mate." Ezor nodded, moving her hand over Acxa's knee and squeezing it lightly as she turned towards the woman, "Are you alright? I know this whole thing must be stressful for you."  
  
"I'm worried." Acxa straightened herself out, looking up to meet Ezor's eyes, "I _know_  Lotor. He won't take this as a rejection, he'll take this as a further challenge."  
  
"Spunk is his kink, huh?" Zethrid scoffed, moving over to pat Acxa on the back, "Don't you worry, we'll contact Shirogane and get him to see reason, then we won't have to worry about Lotor."  
  
"We still need a plan though." Ezor pouted, "Negotiating with him about the charges is one thing, but we need to approach him without getting immediately arrested."  
  
"We'll find a way." Zethrid shrugged, "He can't refuse what we have to offer once we get to him."  
  
"Right." Ezor nodded before turning back to Acxa, "Just relax. They're all the way in Scotland, I doubt Lotor's going to try anything yet, we have some time."  
  
"Lotor might not." Acxa frowned, "But I'm worried about who Lotor might have gotten to replace us."  
  
' _Sendak_.' Narti replies.  
  
"Yes." Acxa nods, "Sendak."

"That'll backfire on Lotor." Ezor shrugs, "We all know that Sendak isn't a loyal man, especially not to Lotor. The two hate each other. I'm amazed they're managing to work together."  
  
"Whatever the case may be, Sendak will try something. If not for Lotor, then for himself. There's no way he wouldn't use the chance if he has it." Acxa leaned her upper body forward, resting her forehead against her hands.  
  
"Hey, It'll be okay. I'm sure they'll manage." Ezor tried to reassure while Acxa could only close her eyes in worry.  
  
"I hope so..."

 

* * *

 

Shiro hummed contently in the shower, humming as he thought back on his brother's interview. He'd never seen Keith this fired up before and he couldn't be more proud of it. While Keith did... overdo it a little bit, he did it in a professional manner so Shiro wasn't too mad about it.  
  
What did worry him was the response they would receive from Lotor, but then again, since his baby brother is in Scotland, what could Lotor really do? He's not a fool to underestimate the man but even he couldn't think of anything major Lotor would do. Unless he sent his men after Keith to Scotland... The mere thought of it made Shiro's blood boil.  
  
He took in a deep breath, leaning his hand against the wall.  
  
He had to calm down.  
  
Keith is safe.  
  
He's with his friends.  
  
And he's having a good time with everyone.  
  
Right, _friends_. Shiro couldn't be anymore proud. How did the little crybaby brother he knew grow up into such a fine man? Perhaps he'll never find out... But! That is not to say that Keith _still_  isn't his crybaby brother. Inviting your older brother to sleep with you in a cuddle is a sign that Keith is still a youngster. Not a child kind of young but still _young_.  
  
_Beep_!  
  
_Beep!_  
  
The Alpha turned when he heard his phone ring on the other side of the door. That must be Allura! He quickly lifted his right leg to get out of the bathroom but as luck would have it, he tripped, falling head first onto the tile floor. "Owww!"  
  
That will definitely leave a mark.  
  
Shiro grumbled in pain, holding onto his forehead as he laid down naked on the bathroom floor. "Matt!" He called his secretary in this urgent time of need, "Matt! I need you!"  
  
"I'M COMING HONEY BUNCH!" Matt cried from somewhere unknown with in the house, his voice echoing off the walls, giving Shiro no hint as to where the Beta man was.  
  
"Oh dear...are you alright Mr. Shirogane?" A softly accented voice asked in concern.  
  
...From right next to his face...  
  
"Allura!" Shiro silently prayed to whatever Gods existed that he hadn't accidentally given his business partner a show. Oh God, this was the most humiliating thing he'd ever been through. More humiliating than that time Kuron had gotten that /awful/ haircut that looked enough like his to be embarrassing and have everyone mistake the two of them. More embarrassing than Sven's metrosexual phase. More embarrassing than anything Pidge could have put him through.  
  
"I'M HERE SWEETHEART!" Matt burst into the room dramatically, acting like he was some knight come to rescue a damsel, "SHOW PAPA WHERE IT HURTS!"

"Oh God." Shiro groaned, half in pain and half in embarrassment, lifting his still working robotic hand to cover his face, "Please Matt, as both your friend and your employer, I beg you to never say that again."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO OLD PAPA DEAR!? I HAVE COME TO YOUR RESCUE!" The Beta man exclaimed teasingly, still unaware of the fact that Allura was listening to all of this.  
  
And as Matt rose to a level of mischief that was much higher than Pidge's own, Shiro wanted nothing more than to evaporate from the face of the Earth. His face was beaming in crimson red colour, unable to rid himself of the current embarrassment he was facing. "I apologise Allura, I'll call you later."  
  
And it was then that Shiro did the unimaginable. Something he had never done before.  
  
_He hung up on someone_.  
  
Oh God. How did it come to this? Was this a punishment of some sort? Karma? Whatever it was, Shiro was 100% sure that he would NEVER live this down.  
  
"Does it hurt anywhere?" Matt asked in concern, taking out the first aid box that was under the sink. "Would you prefer a Winnie the Pooh patch or a Mickey Mouse one? Oh! I even have Cinderella if that suits your tastes better boss."

"I want death." Shiro groaned, still laying face down on the floor, cellphone now firmly clutched in his shaking hand. He couldn't believe this. He absolutely could not believe this. What had be done to deserve this? Which God had he pissed off?  
  
"Can't give you death boss." Matt shrugged, deciding on the Cinderella patch, "I'd be out of a job."  
  
"I can't believe I hung up on her." Shiro whispered, horrified.  
  
"I think she'll understand boss." Matt shrugged, moving to help pull Shiro up to his feet. The man groaned, accepting the help, until he was in something of a hunched, standing, position. So there he was, in all his wet, nude, glory. Sitting in front of his best friend while the guy patched him up with Cinderella patches.  
  
"Please Matt, I crave it." Shiro pleaded as the brunette moved to grab a towel and threw it over his bosses' head. Shiro groaned again, pulling the towel down with his metal arm and letting it land over his lap, hiding his junk from the world.  
  
"Look at it this way boss." Matt grinned as he settled himself on the floor, moving to help his boss, "Now she knows how hung you are."  
  
"Jesus _Christ_." Shrio hissed, flinching back.  
  
"She definitely got a show." Matt grinned, "No doubt about that. Bet she didn't expect _that."_  
  
"Please. Stop." Shiro rubbed his forehead, "I'm going to have to send her another fruit bouquet."  
  
"I think she'd rather have those abs." Matt snickered, "Not everyday one of the top ten hottest single men gives you a free show over facetime."  
  
Shiro made a sound not unlike a dying whale, bringing his hands up to hide his face, wishing for the sweet release of death right here in the bathroom. Maybe Kuron had room for him at his hut in Alaska? Surely the life of a hermit would be better than this?  
  
"At least she knows she's gonna need extra lube when she finally doms you." Matt snickered, "She doesn't come pre-lubed like Omega, now she can guess how much foreplay she's gonna need."  
  
"Matt!" Shiro's face snapped up, deeply red, eyes blown so wide the eyeballs looked very in danger of falling out of his head, "What the fuck?"  
  
"What?" Matt blinked innocently, "She a strong independent woman who don't need no man, and you're a dad friend, of _course_  she going to dom you when she finally decides to toss you onto your back."

"Okay, that's enough." Shiro stood firmly on his legs, wincing as he did. He’d rather deal with the pain than listen to any other nonsense Matt had to say. "She probably called to talk about Keith and Lance's interview. I'll have to call her back." He decided to switch to his business mode because only that way could he ignore the massive blush on his face. He could still feel his heart beating rapidly in his ribcage, unrecovered from the fiasco he just went through.  
  
He opened his closet, aiming to get dressed up and recover from... that.  
  
"You okay boss? Need some more patches?" Matt emerged from the bathroom after him.  
  
"No. The worst case scenario is that I'll get bruising. I don't need patches for that." Oh God... The sooner he put some clothes on the better he'll feel about all this.  
  
"So you plan to call her?"  
  
"Of course. But later." Shiro pulled a shirt over his head, pulling it down onto himself before reaching out for clean pants.  
  
"Somebody is worried I see."  
  
"Cut it out Matt." The Alpha sighed, walking back into his room to put on his watch. "We're heading out to the company building. I'm calling Allura from there." It'll give him the time he needs to recover.  
  
"As you wish boss." Matt put the patches back into the first aid box, getting ready himself before they would venture out. Oh boy...

 

* * *

 

Keith stood, camera in hand, and snapped at least fifty pictures as they were led down the dirt pathway, trying to capture the best angle for the perfect picture. Next to him, Shay was doing the same.

Pidge, who was far more serious, had a camera in hand as well. Though her photo abilities weren't on par with Shay or Keith's, she nevertheless had set determination on her face. She held up a recorder, bringing it to her lips as she started her narration, "Day one of the great hunt: Our party has just left the capital of Edinburgh for our adventures. Business had been conducted, and the Gane building is being constructed. We now begin our hunt for the mighty Nessie, the Loch Ness Monster, or creatures of the fae. Should we not return, I leave behind this log as evidence of our adventures and closure for our families."  
  
"We're just going on a boat Pidge." Hunk patted the girl's back, causing her to hiss, "Then we're taking a trip around the rest of the country."

"It's so exciting." Shay chirped in, "I can't wait to see all the historical sights Scotland has to offer. I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun."  
  
"Historical sights? You're mistaken Shay." Pidge grumbled, turning towards her, "Our main goal is to hunt for the supernatural. We won't have time to look at old buildings or admire them. I'm here to capture a creature and get rich. Then I'll be set for life."  
  
Keith rolled his eyes, "Aren't you rich already?" He snapped a picture of the little frowning gremlin.  
  
"Shut up Kogane! Shiro's riches aren't mine, you know that. I want to make a name for myself and show the world what I'm truly capable of." Her voice was high as she spoke, standing proudly in place as if she was about to conquer the world.  
  
"Right." Keith brushed her off in favour of taking more pictures. He moved his camera to the side, spotting his boyfriend who was seated on a bench behind him. He took a picture as Lance looked up.  
  
"W-What're you doing?" He asked in surprise, leaning against his bag as if to protect it. "There's nothing to see here."  
  
"Hmm?" Keith tilted his head to the side, "I'm taking a picture of you, nothing else."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Lance sighed in relief, but as soon as he looked up at Keith again, he smiled fondly. "I can't believe we're going on a boat babe. What if we see mermaids?"  
  
"And if we do." Pidge chirped in, "I shall capture one."

"If you do you'll leave them alone." Keith scolded, "We are allies of all living creatures."  
  
"Oh, stop being a fucking drama queen Keith." Pidge scolded, "If I want to capture a mermaid for science then I will."  
  
" _What_?!?!" Lance gasped, hand clutching his chest, horrified by Pidge's words. "You can't do that! They're people too Pidge!"  
  
"People that will probably _eat_  you." Pidge smirked as they reached the dock they were supposed to meet the boat at. Kuron, who'd remained silent until now, took a large sniff of the air, smiling lightly as he was finally removed from the city and returned to the countryside where he truly belonged.  
  
Antok and Kolivan were carrying most of Pidge's bags, poor bastards.  
  
"We probably won't see any mermaids anyway." Hunk decided to approach this diplomatically, "I don't think they'd like getting too close to boats. That's probably why no one's ever got a picture of one."

Pidge grinned widely, pushing up her glasses in mischief, "And that's why I've come prepared dear Hunk." She reached into her backpack, taking out a little blue box from within. "See this? This little device will emit sound waves that only mermaids are suppose to hear. When they hear this bad boy, they'll undoubtedly swim towards us and into my hands."

Hunk quirked a brow, the entire group looking at the device with a mixture of awe and bafflement.  
  
"Yeah, good luck with that Pidge." Keith rolled his eyes, "I doubt you'll catch anything with that."  
  
"Watch me Kogane. I'll have a mermaid in my possession by the time we reach our destination, just you wait and see." Pidge boasted and luckily for everyone else, the boat had arrived just in time to save them from any more of Pidge's nagging.  
  
The boat wasn't big but it wasn't small either. Just right for the distance they'll be travelling.  
  
Everyone got onto the boat and as soon as he set foot into it, Hunk began feeling sick. "Ugh... I don't feel so good."  
  
Shay turned towards him with in concern, "Sea sick?"  
  
"I think so." The male Beta replied, walking up to the edge to throw up.

"Hunk! You'll scare away the mermaids!" Pidge cried.  
  
"He can't help being sick." Keith moved to rub Hunk's back, "Hang in there big guy."  
  
"Thank ma-bleh." Hunk tried, but his seasickness kicked in too soon and he found himself leaning over the edge again. This time it was Shay who moved in to take care of her suffering boyfriend, rubbing circles in his back.  
  
Keith, for his part, backed away slowly. He decided that spending time with his own boyfriend would be a much more worthy use of his time and settled onto a seat next to where the blue-eyed boy was guarding his bag. Keith took a moment to point his camera towards the lake, capturing a nice picture of the treelines against the water as the boat kicked off.  
  
Pidge, who had somehow wrangled Kuron into helping her, set up her video camera as the older man was given the task of handling the equipment. Kolivan and Antok settled themselves on a nearby seat, eyeing Pidge's efforts with an air of disapproval, and it looked like Kolivan was on edge, just waiting for something to go wrong.  
  
Keith nudged Lance, "Making bets now, five bucks is on Pidge being the one who causes Antok to dive off the boat in frustration. Another ten bucks that Kuron spots Nessie first and dives off himself."

"Pfft!" Lance grinned in response, "The first one is a bit lame but I like the second one." He leaned closer towards the other, " _Twenty_  bucks that I'll manage to kiss you when you least expect it right now."

Keith quirked a brow, "You literally just announced it."  
  
"I'll still-Oh! Keith look! Is that a tail!?" He pointed into the distance, gaining the attention of Pidge who immediately perked up. Both Pidge and Keith turned, searching the sea for any signs that there would be a tail among the waves.  
  
"I don't see anything." Pidge frowned from where she was, turning to glare at the brunette, "You're a little shit Lance. Let me show you how to catch a _real_  mermaid." The Alpha girl continued setting up her device.  
  
Keith grumbled, turning to face his boyfriend again. "That was-" And just as he turned, he was surprised when Lance leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips.  
  
"I win." The brunette said smugly, extending his hand towards Keith, "My prize please."  
  
"That didn't count." Keith shrugged, "That was low."  
  
"Can't accept defeat? Sorry babe but-"  
  
" _Meow_."  
  
Lance froze when he heard the quiet meow come from his bag while Keith looked down at it in confusion, "What was that?"

"My stomach! I'm hungry!" Lance quickly replied, holding onto his bag tightly. "But anyway, I won mullet so I deserve my reward."

"Laaaance." Keith reprimanded, sending a suspicious look at Lance's bag, "What's in the bag?"  
  
"Nothing!" Lance shoved the bag away from Keith, "Now stop trying to get out of giving me my prize."  
  
"Lance, did you kidnap that cat?" Keith gave his boyfriend that _look_ , the one boyfriend look that Lance knew meant he was in trouble. The one that meant he was probably going to sleep on the couch tonight if he didn't defend himself quickly, "You know that woman said she didn't put cats up for adoption. How much did you bribe her?"  
  
"...It...may have taken a lot of begging on my part." Lance replied sheepishly, knowing Keith well enough to realize that playing innocent wouldn't get him far, and honesty was probably best at this point anyway. So, with a flourish, he threw open his bag and pulled out the kitten, holding the baby up to his face and cooing, "Keith! Meet our baby! Look at him! Isn't he cute! He's so smol and innocent, I couldn't leave him!"

"Oh no..." Keith stared at the little kitten in horror, not because he was scared, no, but because he worried about how they could take care of the kitten on their trip. The cat _definitely_  won't be a fan of the travelling. Keith feared for the small kitten and its safety. What if it runs away into the forest? Jumps somewhere where it shouldn't be? What if-

"Look." Lance raised the kitten closer towards him, showing Keith his fluffy tummy. "He has black fur and violet eyes Keith. _Look_ at him. He looks exactly like _you."_ Lance insisted, lowering the baby onto his lap, "How could you think that I would leave him behind? As soon as I laid my eyes on him the first time, I knew it was fate that connected us."  
  
"Lance..." Keith sighed, "What about cat food? And litter? The kitten needs these things."  
  
"And I got it. I promised the lady I would." The brunette turned to point to his other bag that was up with the rest, "I got everything in my bag so you don't need to worry about that. All you have to focus on is loving this little guy." He picked up Keith 2.0 again, placing him on Keith's lap. "See? He loves you already."  
  
"Meow." Keith 2.0 began to purr, nudging his head into Keith's shirt as he rubbed his body against him.  
  
"See? He's already claiming you as his." Lance grinned, unable to resist the ball of fluff. "Well? What do u think?"  
  
"Well..." Keith trailed off, bringing his hands down to pet the small fluffball. The kitten mewled, rubbing it's head against his hand as it twisted it's small body over to present its stomach and bat playfully at his hand. The adorable sight tugged at his heartstrings, "...I guess we can set him up in the back of the van and keep an eye on him."  
  
"So we can keep him?" Lance puffed up before letting a huge victory cry, "Yes! I promise you won't regret this babe! We'll be the best cat-parents ever!"  
  
"You two disgust me on every level." Pidge said, moving her machine about, as if trying to find signals, "Now quit flirting and help me Keith. I need help if we're going to find Nessie."  
  
"Hey." Lance grumbled, "We're having a _moment_  here."  
  
"You already seduced him into agreeing." Pidge shrugged, "Now it's my turn to him. I need him ready."  
  
"I'm camera ready." Keith replied, holding up his camera proudly, "And I'll be at the ready if we spot anything."  
  
"Not if you're too distracted because Lance fluttered his eyelashes at you." Pidge grumbled, grabbing his arm and tugging, "Well, not today asshole. I'm calling bestfriend time."  
  
"But our new family is _bonding_." Lance argued.  
  
"Keith." Pidge turned to him, "I'm calling a best-friend-mergency."  
  
"A best-friend-mergency?" Keith flinched back in surprise.  
  
"A best-friend-mergency." Pidge nodded in confirmation.  
  
"But that's only for emergency best friend situations." Keith replied.  
  
"Now you know how important this is to me." Pidge nodded.

The pale Omega sighed, giving in, "Sorry Lance, but this is important."

Lance grumbled, taking Keith 2.0 from Keith's lap. "Okay. Go catch some mermaids babe."

"Sorry." Keith stood up, set to join Pidge as they united in an effort to catch and take pictures of mermaids. Lance decided to pass the time by playing with Keith 2.0 while poor Hunk was on the side of the ship, feeling sick as the boat rocked them around.

Both Kolivan and Antok remained seated while Kuron was standing near the edge as well, breathing in the fresh sea air. It wouldn't take them long to reach their destination but while on their way, Lance took the opportunity to look around, enjoying the sight of the sea.  
  
His hometown had beautiful beaches, and he was suddenly reminded of his home. It felt nice but at the same time made his past memories resurface. He tried to push them away by focusing on Keith 2.0 while also sparing glances at his boyfriend. Both he and Pidge looked silly trying to catch something that didn't exist but as long as they had fun, it was all alright.

The boat made it to the other side of the lake within an hour, causing Hunk to give an audible sigh of relief as the group gathered, Kuron picking him up by the back of the shirt and physically carrying him off the boat, the yellow man too weak for his legs to work on their own.  
  
Pidge, still determined to find Nessie or some other aquatic creature, moved along the shoreline with her device, the slow beeping sounding at a soothing rhythm as she moved along the grass, she didn't even bother heading towards the road, she just kept her attention hyper focused on the hunt.  
  
"Our destination, Drumnadrochit Village, home of the Loch Ness Monster Mystery." Kolivan read from a list Pidge had made out well before they left, though the man looked away from it as he turned towards the rest of the group, "Our car will be waiting at a cottage Ms. Holt selected for us to stay the night in."  
  
Keith blinked, wrinkling his nose a bit before turning to yell down at Pidge, "You got us a cottage with enough rooms, right?"  
  
"You can sleep in the van if I didn't." Pidge called back, to focused on the lake, "Now shut up, I want to find a kelpie."  
  
"Pidge, _no_." Keith hissed, going after his friend, "They'll drown you."  
  
"Not if you knife it first." Pidge argued back.  
  
Somewhere, at the bottom of the lake, Nessie shivered, a feeling of dread and danger feeling her, and decided to stay home today.

And while Keith and Pidge played around near the water, the rest of the group watched them with deadpanned faces, some finding Pidge's actions amusing while others thought it was cute or a waste of time. For one, Lance, Shay and Hunk all thought it was cute, but also annoying for Lance since Pidge was stealing his man's attention.  
  
Kolivan and Antok were watchful of Keith, following him to make sure he didn't hurt himself while following Pidge. Meanwhile, Kuron stood with the rest, his arms folded as he looked down at his baby brother having a fun time near the water. "It's satisfying to see my little brother out in the wild. While we're here, I'll be sure to teach him the true ways of the nature."  
  
"Please don't turn my boyfriend into a grizzly. I'll still love him but I don't know into what kind of a grizzly he'd turn into." The thought of an animalistic Keith was... conflicting. On one side, he didn't want Keith going around and acting like a wild animal but... Wait! Would sex with animal Keith be rougher? Oh... "Wait, I change my mind." He turned to Kuron.  
  
"Please teach Keith the ways of nature Kuron. You have my full support." He shook the Alpha's hand, Kuron returning it in surprise.  
  
"Of course. You have my word that my brother will become a worthy mate for you. He'll be the true Alpha-Omega of his pack." In the distance, Keith felt a cold shiver run down his spine.  
  
"Should we head into the cabin?" Hunk asked, turning around to spot the said house nearby. "I like how the cabin is next to the river. You think Pidge wanted this one specifically because of how close it is to the lake?"  
  
"I think that may be the case Hunky Bear." Shay didn't have any doubts about it at all.  
  
The four of them made their way up, entering the cabin as they began to explore it. The first ones to claim a room will be the ones who won't be sleeping on the couch tonight.  
  
"My room!" Lance said as soon as he entered a bedroom with a king sized bed. Surely he and Keith will fit in here just fine. Keith 2.0 will also have enough room to roam around as well.  
  
"And this is our room." Hunk claimed a room next door, him and Shay already unpacking their bags.

Kolivan set himself and Antok in the room next to theirs, dropping the bags on the plush bed with the door swung open. Antok flopped down on the mattress, making the bed creak under his weight.  
  
Lance immediately went around setting up Keith 2.0's little bed and throwing his bag into the corner. He cooed the small kitten as it blinked up at him, pawing lightly at the bedding he was set on.  
  
Keith dragged in Pidge, both soaked to the bone, Pidge grumbling as she held Keith's camera. Kuron walked in after, equally wet, a fish in his hand. Everyone could only stop and stare, wonder _what_  happened while they were gone for all of three minutes.

"Why're you all wet?" Lance asked in surprise, both he, Hunk and Shay staring at them in disbelief.  
  
"Don't ask." Keith grumbled, giving Pidge one of the most intense stares of his life.  
  
"Oh my..." Shay leaned her hands against her lips while Lance went to get some towels. Luckily he managed to find some clean ones in the bathroom, most likely prepared for them by the owners. Then he went back to the entrance, giving them all towels to dry with before helping his boyfriend dry his hair. He swung the clean towel over Keith's head, moving to get the water from his hair.  
  
"Okay, I have to know, what did you all do?" Hunk couldn't resist the temptation to ask.

"I almost got them." Pidge grumbled, working with Keith's camera, "Almost..."  
  
"Never again." Keith swore, towelling his hair before locking eyes with everyone in the room, _"Never."_  
  
"I caught dinner." Kuron held up the fish proudly. He was actually smiling, even as his long hair dripped all over the wooden floor. He moved towards the small kitchen, placing the fish on a small cutting board, "We are finally in good land."  
  
"Never again." Keith spoke as he moved towards the bedroom Lance had claimed, Keith 2.0 peeking his small head outside the door to watch what was happening with a small mewl, moving to rub Keith's ankles as he dried himself.  
  
"Hey there little buddy." Keith bent down to pet the kitten, "Don't head out for a little while, Pidge might try to drown you."  
  
"You say that _now."_ Pidge grumbled, "But, as Godmother of your cat, I demand the right to train her to hunt Fae."  
  
"No." Keith and Lance both spoke.

"You cruel soul." Lance was left mortified, "How could you even think of harming our child?"  
  
"I wouldn't harm her. I'd awaken the inner instincts of a hunter within her. A cryptid detecting hunter." Pidge made her way to the kitchen while Lance joined his boyfriend.  
  
"It's a 'he' by the way." He corrected, turning to Keith, "Keith 2.0 is our cat son babe."  
  
"Really? He's a boy?" The pale Omega picked up the said kitten, looking down at-Yes, he was a boy. A young male kitten that was almost the same size as his fist.  
  
"Need some help? Do you want to take a quick shower?" Lance asked in concern, "If you won't, then we gotta cover you quick. I don't want you catching a cold of all things."

"I think one dunk in a lake is good for today." Keith responded, throwing a look at Pidge.  
  
"You say that now." Pidge huffed, "But when I find Nessie or some other supernatural creature in the lake then you'll be sorry that you didn't help me."  
  
Keith huffed as well, moving towards the bedroom and walking inside to change his clothes in privacy. He closed the door behind him, drying the rest of his body and changing quickly so he could rejoin the group.  
  
Keith 2.0 decided to roll onto the cat bed Lance had set up, mewling at his namesake pitifully, demanding attention. Keith paused, staring at the cat, moving to get closer to it and pet the fluff ball, "Alright, I admit it, you're cute."  
  
The kitten mewled again.  
  
"You're still going to have to get your shots." Keith hummed, "I'm not letting you on the plane without them."  
  
The cat batted his hand.  
  
"Don't pout at me." Keith scratched under its chin with  a single finger, "You're going to have to be good if you're on this trip. I don't want you to get kidnapped by fae. I don't care what Pidge tells you, we have rules in this house."  
  
The kitten batted his hand again.  
  
"I don't care if she's the cool aunt." Keith keeps scratching, "You're going to listen to Lance and me."

Keith 2.0 shook his little head, batting Keith's hand one more time.  
  
This made the pale Omega smile, raising up a finger, "We'll have to talk about this later mister. No cat son of mine will be a disobedient kitty."  
  
The kitten let Keith pet him contently, the Omega smiling before deciding that he really needed to change. He might get he cold after all if he's slow. He took off his clothes in record time, managing to dry himself quickly before putting on dry clothes. Finished, he picked up Keith 2.0 and held him in his arms as he walked into the kitchen. Everyone was already seated there, except for Pidge and Kuron who were probably still changing.  
  
"What are we having?" He asked, seating himself onto a chair with the kitten in his arms.  
  
"Hmmm... Did Keith 2.0 already steal your heart away babe?" Lance teased, warmth spreading across his chest as soon as he saw Keith enter with the black fluff ball in his arms, "Now we're only missing Blue. Then it'll be _perfect_."

"New rule." Keith turned toward the cat, "Don't get between Blue and Red, she'll destroy you."  
  
"Hey." Lance batted at his boyfriend, "Don't fill his head with lies! Blue would _never_  hurt this precious baby."  
  
"Don't listen to him, he's biased." Keith turned the kitten to face him, "She loves Red, she'll fight you over Red. I can barely touch Red anymore without that cat ready to pounce on me. So make sure I'm with you first."  
  
"Yes, train him young." Kuron hummed approvingly, moving to chop the fish he had captured, "I shall let him feed on the scent of the blood of this hunt. It shall make him strong so that he might survive the wilds of this trip."  
  
"No." Kolivan sad simply, moving to cleanup after the wild man.  
  
Antok settled himself on the couch, throwing his head back as the other two responsible guards of this trip worked to make food. Pidge leaned against the window, machine in hand, eyes locked on the lake.  
  
"He's right." Keith moved the kitten, "This is going to be a house cat."

"But Keith..." Lance whined, "You have to let him explore the outside sometimes. What would you do if you spent the rest of your life stuck in a house? You'd go mad, which may I add, we did."  
  
"But indoor cats live longer." The pale Omega fought back, "Besides, what if something attacks him? What if he falls down and we won't be able to find him? What then Lance?"  
  
"He has to learn. Also, Blue can help him out. She'll take him under her wing and teach him everything he needs to know. You really want to take our child's freedom away?"  
  
"I'm doing it for his own good. He'll thank me when he grows up." Keith growled back.  
  
"But when he's older, he will be terrified of the outside world. He won't be able to step on the grass without freaking out about it. Think about it Keith, the world has a lot to offer. Don't deny him that." Lance returned the fire with his own growl.  
  
"If he lives longer, then I don't see-"  
  
"Guys!" Hunk stepped between them, breaking the fight, "Let's all calm down alright? I know you both want what's best for this little guy but I think we need to be calm about it. Instead of arguing, you should be sensible parents in front of Keith 2.0."

 "I can't believe your first argument was over how to raise a _cat_." Pidge chuckled, "You'd think dorks like you would argue over something a little bigger if you were fighting. Like, deep, dark, secrets or something."  
  
"Don't be stupid Pidge." Keith huffed, turning to glare at his friend, "I trust Lance more than anything. Any secrets he's keeping from me aren't something that would destroy our relationship."  
  
"You say that." Pidge smirks, "But then he turns out to be a vampire out to suck your blood!"  
  
Keith pet the small kitten in his arms, huffing as he turned towards his boyfriend, "Don't listen to her Lance, she's still on about some shit show we watched a month ago."  
  
"You would still smell like pine needles even after he turned you into a vampire." Pidge laughed, turning to Lance and pointing at him, "I'm onto you Lance."  
  
"Leave him alone." Keith grumbled, "If Lance was a vampire he'd tell me."  
  
"I agree." Shay nodded, walking up to join them, "He wouldn't hide something like that."

"Y-Yeah..." Lance froze in place, mortified by the sudden change in topic. His heart began beating rapidly and he felt his whole body turn ice cold. He hadn't been honest to Keith about one thing, and that was his mission. He still didn't tell him about it... Lance completely forgot about the whole thing until now.  
  
His blue eyes drifted to Hunk who looked just as out of it as he was. They were _both_  concealing something so big behind their partners' backs that the mere mention of them possibly keeping secrets stopped the flow of time itself. Haaa... Lance suddenly found it hard to breathe. He felt a headache coming, his hands twitching under the table.

"I-I forgot something in my room. Be right back." He excused himself, walking up to his shared room with Keith before closing the door.  
  
Hunk looked all the more nervous, but as everyone watched Lance leave, he decided to take the chance. "I'll go check on him."  
  
"Was it the smell of fish? Vampires hate fish blood." Pidge teased while Keith frowned, holding Keith 2.0 tightly.  
  
Hunk entered the room quietly, spotting Lance as he sat on the bed he shared with Keith. He slowly walked up to him, anxiety, worry and uneasiness all overtaking him at once. "Lance... We need to tell them quickly."  
  
"I know Hunk." The tanned Omega held his hands around himself, as if protecting himself from what was about to come. "I completely forgot about it. I was so... happy that I forgot. Why didn't we tell them when we were stuck in the Gane mansion? Why now?"  
  
"I..." Hunk didn't know how to reply to that. "We had that chance buddy, but that's over now. We need to tell them quickly because the more time passes, the worse it'll be."  
  
Lance sniffed, tears building up in his eyes. "This sucks."  
  
"I know buddy. I'm scared too. I have no idea how Shay will react and I can't imagine a life without her. She's become my everything." Hunk sat on the bed next to him, placing a hand on Lance's shoulder.  
  
"I love Keith. I didn't get to tell him yet but I do. I love him _so much."_ Lance sniffed, the tears now falling down his face.  
  
"I know bud. I think everyone else can see that. But we have to tell them or else we won't have a chance of fixing this at all."  
  
"But how?" Lance finally looked up. "When?"  
  
Hunk thought about it for a while but in the end, he didn't want to wait any longer. "Let's do it today. In the afternoon. We both do it at the same time so that way we won't be able to back out of it. If I don't tell Shay, then she'll find out from Keith. If you don't tell Keith, then he'll find it out from Shay. We _have_  to tell them or else they'll _definitely_  find out on their own."  
  
Lance lowered his gaze, unsure, "You're right, but I'm still scared. Keith is my first serious relationship. I want it to work out."  
  
"All the more reason why we need to fix this." Hunk moved to embrace the other, Lance doing the same thing. "Keith accepted you despite your past, right? If he did that, then I think he'll forgive you for this too. It wasn't because of Lotor that you fell in love with Keith. It just happened. He'll understand."  
  
"But what if we doesn't?"  
  
"I don't know." Hunk was honest about it. "But we'll try buddy. We'll do this together."  
  
Lance hesitated but in the end nodded, the two best friends still hugging each other tightly.

 

* * *

 

"You had to mention vampires." Keith sighed as he watched the two go, "You know Hunk is terrified of vampires."  
  
"I didn't think he'd run out." Pidge grunted, "It was just a joke."  
  
"Should we check on them?" Shay asked worriedly, taking steps towards the door. Keith stopped her though, shaking his head, "No. Leave them, Hunk probably wants to save some face right now."  
  
"He's already thrown up over the side of a boat next to his girlfriend." Pidge shrugged, "There's not much left to save."  
  
"Let him have this Pidge." Keith snorts, plopping down on the couch with the kitten still nestled in his arms, "Not everyone is a eager to fight the undead as you are."  
  
Pidge plopped down next to him, a screen with a view of the lake in her hand, "Well I'm _sorry_  I pointed out that your boyfriend could be a vampire. I thought it was funny."  
  
"It was amusing." Shay sat beside them, eyes still locked on the door, "But maybe we shouldn't joke about it around Hunky Bear? He seems sensitive to it."  
  
"He'll be fine." Antok grunted, and the other's jumped a bit because they'd completely forgot he was there, "Now _rest_."  
  
"The food will be done soon." Kolivan informed from the kitchen, pulling out some spoons from the drawers.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness." Pidge said, eyes never leaving the screen in her hands as the camera seemingly dove into the water. There was a flash of scales that Pidge tried to follow, but they were gone too quickly for her to keep up. She cursed, trying to find something again, only to lose it. Keith hummed as he watched her, brushing a finger over Keith 2.0's head, the kitten purring softly at the touch. Shay moved to help in the kitchen, keeping her eye on the door every now and again.

The fish was done cooking and everyone began eating already. They served plates for both Hunk and Lance but waited until the two would come out of the room. It didn't take long into the meal that the door opened, revealing both Lance and Hunk as they walked out of the room.  
  
They sat down in their seats quietly and only when Lance noticed the fish did he turn to his boyfriend, "This looks good. I hope it tastes as good as it looks."  
  
Hunk agreed, humming, "Thanks Mr. Kuron for the food."

"It is the way of the wild that everyone hunts down their own food." The said Alpha noted, his arms folded, "Next time, I expect everyone to join me on my hunt."  
  
"Yeah... Sure..." Pidge grumbled, "I'll be too busy hunting Nessie to focus on that."  
  
"A hunt is a hunt." Kuron nodded, "I shall permit your absence and hunt your share as well."  
  
"Great. Thanks." The Alpha girl remained looking on her screen, eyes narrowed as she tried to spot anything that might be moving in the water.  
  
Lance paused in his eating, tilting head head to look at Keith, "Babe, can we... go out later? To get some fresh air?"  
  
"That's fine with me." Keith shrugged, stabbing at his fish with a fork, "Are we sure this is safe to eat?"  
  
"I cooked it thoroughly." Kuron nodded, stabbing the fish with his fork and tearing the meat apart with his teeth. He seemed much more at home in the cabin than he did in the city, much more relaxed. It was nice.  
  
"The food's good." Hunk complimented, "Though...it could use a little more spices..."  
  
"We don't have any spices." Kuron took another bite, "There was only oil and salt in the cabinets."  
  
Hunk, making a horrified gasp, made a mental note to stalk up on some spices before the left the village. Though, even as he tried to focus on that, he couldn't keep his eyes from wandering over towards Shay, who was politely eating her own share of fish.  
  
His stomach dropped, and he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Tonight wasn't going to end well, was it? He knew enough about Keith and Shay to know they weren't going to just forgive them right off the bat.  
  
The Beta man poked at his fish, taking polite bites of his own, but not feeling very hungry. After dinner, once Keith and Lance left, that was it. He'd have to lead Shay out of the cabin and break the news to her. There was no going back now.  
  
All too soon, his fish was gone. Looking up, he could see several of the others finishing off their meals, and Hunk couldn't keep his rapid heartbeat down as Keith and Shay both finished off their last bites.

And as soon as they were done, they walked up to the sink, putting their used plates into it. Both Hunk and Lance shared an uncertain look amongst one another, the tanned Omega holding Keith 2.0 within his arms tightly. The kitten could feel his slight shake, licking Lance's hand in little comfort it tried to give.  
  
The brunette smiled down at the ball of fluff, petting it gently as Keith came back to take his plate as well. It only prolonged what they were about to do but Lance hoped that somehow time would stop and that he would have much more time to prepare than this.  
  
"Lance?" The said Omega looked up, flinching as he met violet eyes. "Wanna go now?"  
  
"O-Oh... S-Sure..." He wasn't ready at all, so he tried to prolong this by going into his and Keith's shared room. He placed Keith 2.0 down into his bed, making sure to close all windows and openings before taking in a deep breath.  
  
It was time.  
  
He had to do this.  
  
Now or never.  
  
"I'm ready." He walked back out, Keith going out and opening the door for them.  
  
Hunk watched them with fear within his eyes, his and Lance's eyes meeting once more time before the door closed. Here it goes. The decisive moment. "Shay?"

"Yes Hunky Bear?" The female Beta turned with a smile that beamed brightly, making Hunk feel even worse than he was already feeling.  
  
"Could you come outside with me? I need to tell you something as well." He stood up from his chair, walking up to the door to open it.  
  
Shay blinked, but nodded nevertheless. "Of course."  
  
And so both Hunk and Shay walked out of the cottage house.

 

* * *

 

Sunset out by the lakeshore, no one else around, cat put soundly to sleep in the bedroom, friends and family all back in the cabin. Keith knew where this was going. He hummed a bit, letting Lance nervously lead him down the shoreline to a private little area outside of any potential bystander's sight.

Lance was about to do something romantic again.  
  
Honestly, when does this guy give up. Keith couldn't help but smile fondly. At the rate Lance was going, he'd never be able to keep up with this romance thing. Between the serenades and the gift he was going to lose boyfriend points for sure.  
  
Violet eyes flickered towards the sunset.  
  
Was this going to be like the night on the hill? No, they'd already eaten. Something almost the same? Maybe Lance just wanted a place where they could make-out in privacy without the risk of someone in the cabin overhearing them. Maybe he even wanted to do something else.  
  
Keith flushed a bit at the thought. No, Lance probably wasn't an exhibitionist.  
  
Was he?  
  
It was probably something similar and more sweet-romantic. Maybe another gift?  
  
"The sunset is nice today." Keith hummed as they came to a stop.  
  
"Yeah." Lance started out wistfully, but Keith could tell his heart wasn't really in it.  
  
"What's wrong?" Keith frowned, suddenly not feeling so high on romance. He should have known Lance was upset, shit. He's mistaken the nervousness as something else, hadn't he? He reached out his hand, taking hold of Lance's own and giving it a comforting squeeze, "Is it the cabin? Are you feeling smothered again?"  
  
Oh...  
  
Wait.  
  
They'd had an argument, hadn't they? It was stupid now that he thought about it; certainly not worth upsetting Lance over this much. He reached his other hand up, brushing back Lance's hair, "I'm sorry about our fight earlier. You were right, I was being an overprotective douche. It's just...he's so _small_. But you're right, he won't be small forever, and he deserves to go outside when he gets bigger."

"Right." Lance nodded in agreement, but even though he did, his mind seemed absent from it. His blue eyes were evading Keith's own, as if they were thinking about something else completely. "He should stay inside."  
  
"What?" Keith frowned, "But I just said that he could roam outside."  
  
Lance flinched, as if realising what Keith was saying just now, "Right. Outside, okay."  
  
"Lance?" Keith asked in concern, leaning closer to his boyfriend, "What's wrong?"  
  
But the tanned Omega remained quiet. His face painfully twisted in concern as he took both of Keith's hands into his own, moving them away from his face. He distanced himself from Keith a step back to give him the space he needed.

"There's something I need to tell you. Something..." Lance paused as he closed his eyes, his hands slightly shaking in fear. "I've been hiding something from you Keith." He finally said it, blue eyes moving to look at Keith's face. He was terrified of seeing the face Keith would make when he finds out. He didn't want to see it. He didn't want any of this.  
  
"What is it?" Keith asked, feeling the weight of the heavy topic they were discussing. He held onto Lance's hands tightly, ready to comfort his boyfriend should he need it. "Is it about Lotor?"  
  
Lance nodded, "It is."  
  
Keith began to panic now, "Did he do something? Did he touch you? Text you? Make a threat?" He squeezed Lance's hand in reassurance, "Whatever it is, you know you can tell me Lance."  
  
"No, Keith. It's nothing like that." The brunette closed his eyes, clenching his hand before taking in a deep breath. He had to do this. It was now or never. "Keith, do you remember the first time we met?"  
  
"I do." And Keith nodded, "It was at the meeting between the Gane Company and Altea Corp."  
  
"No." Lance's voice gained on confidence, willing to get this out. "That... wasn't the first time we met."  
  
Keith quirked a brow, more than confused now, "W-What do you mean?"  
  
"We..." Memories of that night re-surfaced, hovering over Lance like a plague. "The first time we met was at the Carnival themed party Shiro organised. It was the time when you dressed up in silk clothing and wore a red mask."  
  
Realising what Lance was talking about, he let go of his hands, "What?"  
  
Lance clenched his hands, missing the warmth that was there a second ago. "I attended the party in disguise. I was the blue Alpha guy that was wearing a blue lion mask. I spoke to both you and Pidge while you were at the bar. I was also the one who Lotor almost challenged to a match that night for your hand."

"The Alpha...?" Keith frowned, trying to remember the party clearly. He was forced to attend in that awful outfit, he met Nyma, he went to sit with Pidge...  
  
Oh.  
  
_That_  Alpha, he'd completely forgotten about that. Keith frowned deeply, trying to remember the finer part of the interaction with the Alpha that was apparently Lance. He'd honestly put that whole encounter out of his mind, but from what little he could remember, yeah, that was clearly Lance. But what was he _doing_  there? And why had he come without Allura?  
  
She hadn't wanted to come to the party, he remembered that much, but maybe Lance had? Lance hated guards, so it would make sense that he would hide his true gender in a hall of hungry Alpha. It was actually a pretty smart move if he wanted to come to the party unnoticed.  
  
"Alright." Keith nodded, accepting the change easy enough, "You pretended to be an Alpha at the party, that makes sense. It's kinda weird to think we met before our introduction, but that's not a big deal."

Lance paused, honestly surprised by this. Although, he knew that this wasn't the meat of what he was about to tell Keith just yet. His boyfriend may have accepted him pretending to be an Alpha at the party but would he accept what he was about to say next?  
  
"That's not all." Lance continued. "I..."  
  
Keith waited, standing still.  
  
"Keith, the reason why I was around you all the time at the beginning... Why I was so insistent on being with you was..." It hurt to say this. It was extremely painful.  
  
_Please, no_.  
  
"I was sent on a mission by Allura. I needed to get close to you in order... to get to Lotor. He was courting you, and still is, but it was the safest way to get to him without exposing myself. We had no other choice." Lance clenched his hand further, knuckles white. "You wouldn't trust an Alpha or a Beta so I was sent to gather information instead. I needed to find out what Lotor was planning so I stayed close to you."  
  
There was silence, a deadly kind of silence around them.  
  
Lance's blue eyes looked up at Keith, horrified by Keith's shocked face. No... No... "But that was my reason for being around you in the beginning. T-Then as I got to know you, I began to develop feelings for you. I forgot about the mission because Keith, I only had you in mind. I didn't care about it anymore. Everything I told you, everything I did, I _really_  meant it." Lance's voice cracked, feeling himself crumbling under his words.

"The times we spent together, our kisses, the stars, fireflies, Red, our dance, it was all _genuine_. I _swear_  it was Keith. I meant everything I did and everything I said. It wasn't fake, I swear my life upon it. You're the first person that mattered to me in this way, and I really don't want to mess this up. But... I guess I already did. I was hiding this from you for so long but I can't do it anymore. I want you to know Keith. I want you to know everything about me because I..."

"Stop." Keith turned away from him, "Just stop."  
  
"Keith..." Lance took a step forward, reaching out his hand, "I..."  
  
"I don't want to hear it right now Lance." Keith shook his head, "I...don't want to hear it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MsBluebell: Dundunduuuuun. Sorry guys, but we're evil now. Bahahaha. You thought this was fluff but it was a lie!
> 
> BlueStarPaladin: Sorry for the cliffhanger but we crave your comments and this is our way of getting them XD Hopefully you're not too mad at us. But we're finally getting to the mission! Klance's relationship will be tested now. Plz leave us a comment <3 It'll make our day <3
> 
> Chapter Betaed by the wonderful SilviaMoon.
> 
> Tumblr:  
> MsBluebell: [msbluebell](http://msbluebell.tumblr.com/)  
> BlueStarPaladin: [starellas](https://starellas.tumblr.com/)


	17. Shot Through The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Emotional mess, violence, trauma, flashbacks, past dub-con.

Keith stood with his back to Lance, shoulders shaking a bit as he tried to make sense of it all. He moved his hand over his mouth, trying to swallow down his own emotions, but that only made him feel like throwing up.  
  
Everything, _everything_  he built with Lance had been...what? A lie? A convenience? Where did the lies end? Or was it all just some cruel trick that was part of this...mission? Some mission to get close to _Lotor_  of all people and...for what?  
  
Keith shook his head. Everything they established had been based on a _lie._ Lance hadn't approached him because they were two unbonded Omega trying to face the cruel business world that would chew them up and spit them out if it could. Lance hadn't reached out because he was looking for a connection, he just wanted to get close to him for his _mission_.  
  
Lance wanted to _use_  him, just like _e_ _veryone else_.  
  
And Keith had _let_  him. He let Lance crawl into that place in his heart that he thought was well guarded and found the soft center, letting the Omega guilt him into a second chance. Falling further and further, until he was running out of his house in a panic and throwing himself out of windows. Keith had shared deep parts of himself that he hadn't trusted to people he'd known for far longer; things about his father and his mother, and his crippling self hatred.  
  
He'd _trusted_  Lance.  
  
Keith had _scented_  Lance. He'd wanted to _share a nest_  with Lance, he almost _had_  shared a nest.  
  
He didn't know whether to be enraged or devastated, both emotions swirling inside of him as a deadly roller coaster of highs and lows. He wanted to break Lance's nose as much as he wanted to cry, and he still felt hopelessly in love with the bastard.  
  
His throat felt dry and sick. everything felt sick, and he still hadn't figured out what he wanted to say.  
  
He laughed a bit, and it wasn't the normal kind, this was the type of laugh people made when they wanted to stop themselves from crying. Then he was angry again, and he dug his heels into the sand and cursed himself slightly. He didn't trust himself to turn around and face the tanned Omega yet.  
  
He wondered if this was what Lance felt like after what Keith said about the Heat Aids.  
  
Keith shook his head, refusing to feel guilty about this.  
  
The pale Omega wanted to walk away, to remove himself from the situation like Lance did back then, but he didn't want to come back to find Lance had thrown himself out of a window like he had done. Because he _still_  fucking loved this bastard and the only thing that would be worse than this would be a dead Lance.  
  
"I trusted you." Keith shook his head, trying his damndest to get his thoughts together, "I _trusted_  you."  
  
"I know." Lance's own voice sounded cracked and broken, like he was fighting back his own tears, "And Keith, I'm _sorry..."_  
  
"Did Hunk know about this?" Keith asked, shaking his head still, "Did _Shay_? Who else knew about this Lance?"  
  
"It was just Allura, Coran, Hunk, and me." Lance answered, "No one else. Shay didn't know."  
  
It didn't make Keith feel any better.  
  
At least Shay hadn't betrayed him, but that small comfort did little in the face of the overwhelming fact that she _didn't know either_  and she had been caught up in this...this...stupid _game_  that Altea Corp had been playing with them. And, oh god, _Shiro_  had been dragged into this, and Kuron, and Sven. What was this going to do to the relationship between the Gane Company and Altea Corp?  
  
Probably nothing but tense phone calls and awkward emails knowing Shiro.  
  
Keith shook his head, wanting to scream, cry, and punch everything in sight. All at the same time.  
  
"Did you at least get what you wanted Lance?" Keith asked, still not trusting himself to face the Omega, "Was it at least worth it?"  
  
"Keith..."  
  
"You know what? I don't want to know. Lotor's going to jail anyway so it doesn't matter." Keith shook his head again, denying himself that information, deciding he didn't actually want to know if this heartbreak and betrayal amounted to anything.  
  
" _Keith_."  
  
"Lance." Keith turned to face the Omega, but he couldn't bear to look Lance in the face, not knowing if he'd break down or hit the guy and wanting neither. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, "I'm _not_  ready to talk to you right now. I don't _trust_  myself to talk to you right now. So I'm going to _calmly_  walk away, and I don't want to _speak_  to you until I've...I don't know...I don't _know_."

"Keith please." Lance raised his hand up, wanting to touch the other, but stopping himself short of doing it. "All of my feelings, everything we did, it was all _genuine_. I may have approached you because of the mission mainly but I genuinely wanted to know you. You were my... idol, someone I-"  
  
"Enough." Keith had his hands clenched by his sides, turning around to look away from his fellow Omega. "I don't want to speak to you right now Lance. I'm going back to the cottage." And with that Keith slowly made his leave, Lance left standing in place as he watched him go.  
  
Blue eyes were trained on Keith's figure, never looking away, even as tears began building up. Lance sniffed, hands raised up to cover his face as he fell down on his knees, crying his sorrow away. In some way it felt relieving, as if a massive weight had been lifted from his shoulders. On the other side, it was devastating. The feeling that he may have destroyed their relationship eating away at him.  
  
He was alone again. Losing the one thing he didn't want to lose.

 

* * *

 

Keith knew he made the right decision in walking away, because as soon as he was out of sight and well out of hearing range he punched a tree, once, twice, three, four times. He knew it was the right call then and there, because he's pretty sure that it would've been Lance's face otherwise and he didn't ever want to be that person. Not even now when Lance probably _most_ deserved a good punch in the face.

Despite what he'd told the other Omega, he doesn't go right back to the cabin. Oh, he heads in that direction, but he takes his time and finds himself lingering somewhere between. So he plops down on an empty bench, the sky just going dark, the sunset gone. It's only after he sits there and he's sure he's alone that he starts to cry. It starts out small, just a few sniffs, but then the tears start pouring and he's used up all his rage so he can't cover them up. The only thing he can do is sit there and sob like a fucking baby and try to smother it back into sniffles again.  
  
This was stupid.  
  
_He_  was stupid.  
  
How was he ever supposed to trust Lance again? Or Hunk? How could he possibly trust anything they said after all of this? Where did the manipulation end and the genuine friendship begin? Did it ever really begin? Or was it _all_ , including the confession itself, just engineered to manipulate him further.  
  
Maybe he's not thinking clearly right now.  
  
A part of his brain, the part Kuron always drilled survival instincts into, told him that he and Lance should have a buddy with them at all times while they were here, but right now he just wants to be _alone_. He can't deal with people right now, especially after the _one person_  he'd decided to trust more than anything turned out to be using him the whole time.  
  
Oh god, did Shay know?  
  
Was he going to have to tell her too? Was he going to have to break her heart this way?  
  
Keith bent forward, feeling ready to vomit all over the grass, stomach lurching forward painfully.  
  
What was he going to do now? If he was home he could lock himself in his room, send Lance back to Altea Corp, and forget he'd ever _met_  the Omega. He could take this all as a lesson learned and put the walls back up where they belonged, the memory of heartbreak serving as the foundation of a stronger and harder wall for years to come. But here, in a foreign country, with limited space between them? He'd have to share an area with Lance constantly now.  
  
He wondered if he and Shay could share a room, she'd probably not want to share a bed with Hunk after all this either.  
  
"You're so fucking stupid." Keith berates himself, shaking his head, "You should have known this was too good to be true. You know you don't deserve good things."  
  
Was this some kind of punishment? A slap in the face for thinking he was anything other than a bad Omega? No, Keith shakes his head firmly, Shiro had worked too hard getting that shit out of his head for it to crawl back in now. The pale Omega bit his lip, trying to focus on the pain instead.  
  
"K-Keith?"  
  
The raven head snapped up, spotting Shay standing in front of him, and she'd _definitely_  been crying. She was still wiping away the tears, sniffling harshly as the fat droplets ran down. Her normally pretty face was red and splotchy, twisting with the harsh crying.  
  
"Oh _Shay_." Keith scooted over, patting the seat next to him, "Sit down, we can be miserable together."

The female Beta took the offer, seating herself down onto the bench while sniffing. Her gaze was low, just as out of it as Keith was. The tears continued falling down her puffed cheeks, not really knowing what to say at the moment. She was lost, her mind a mess as she tried to make sense of the situation they were in.  
  
"Hunk.... He... he..." She tried but failed to say anything. She didn't have it in her to talk so she continued crying, leaning against Keith who accepted the gesture. The two of them embraced one another tightly, trying to find comfort and reassurance in each other. "I can't believe he did that."

"He told you then?" Keith sniffed, sympathetic, but still too miserable to put much energy behind his words.  
  
"Yes." The Beta girl answer simply, still crying as she continued to hug Keith's shoulder. He's not sure who started rocking who, but he found their bodies swaying comfortably, his hands rubbing circles in the Beta girls back as they wallowed in each other's misery, both sympathetic and yet secretly glad that they could at least share their pain rather than suffer through this alone, "He told me everything and I...I...couldn't. I had to make sure you _knew_."  
  
"Lance told me." Keith shared, resting his forehead against the girl's shoulder, "I...I _couldn't_  deal with it Shay. I couldn't _stay_  there. I don't know if I would have punched him or forgiven him or _what_  I would have done, but I couldn't..."  
  
"Shh, it's okay." Keith felt Shay's hum against his body, her hand coming to grip the back of his head, "I don't know what to do either."  
  
"I want a fucking drink." Keith sniffs, "Or twelve. Maybe alcohol will help me sleep tonight."  
  
Shay is quite for a long moment before she answers, "I could use one too."

 

* * *

 

Lance sat on the dirt, looking out onto the Loch Ness lake in thought. He didn't make a single noise as he sat, his tears already dried as he stared into the distance absentmindedly. He had many dark thoughts swirling around his mind, some tempting him to throw himself into the water while others urged him to hurt himself enough so that it would make up for what Keith must have felt at the moment.

Huh... Did Keith feel this way when he left? Did the pale Omega succumb to these dark thoughts and throw himself out of the window? Yes, he did. And Lance couldn't blame him for it because now he _finally_  understands what that feels like. To feel like such a useless and utter piece of garbage that the mere look of your own face made you feel disgusted.  
  
He should have told Keith earlier.  
  
He should have and yet... the mission was the last thing he thought about.  
  
At first he did think about it, wanting to get information as best he could in hopes of preventing Lotor's drugs from coming out into the market, but then as he got to know Keith, those thoughts were pushed away, only second to the beauty of Keith's smile.  
  
Perhaps he had lied to himself? Told himself that he would be able to handle it. He did, and in the end, it backfired on him.  
  
Allura was right, he let his emotions get the better of him and for the first time in his life, he'd fallen madly in love. Maybe if he somehow ignored it and focused on his mission instead none of this would have happened. Keith would have thrown him out in the streets back at the Gane mansion, and after that they would have nothing to do with one another. Their relationship would be over and they'd move on with their lives.  
  
What if this was for the best?  
  
Dark thoughts began swirling within his mind yet again, trying to make this into something positive. Now that their silly relationship was over, Keith could finally go on and find someone to love for real.  
  
Keith will find a Beta male to settle with, since he expressed his dislike for Alphas. Then he'd give birth to their children and they'd all live happily ever after. It made perfect sense. There was no place for Lance in Keith's life. The both of them had just gotten curious... wanted to know what it would be like to date a fellow Omega. Yeah... that must be it.  
  
They wanted to try it out. That's all there was to it. Now Keith could go and find someone he really loves, not a liar like himself. He-  
  
"I did it." Lance looked up when he heard Hunk's voice, eyes landing on the Beta's face, "I told her."  
  
Oh... He almost forgot about Hunk and Shay. "Me too." Lance lowered his head again, empty eyes staring at the massive lake, "It's for the best."  
  
"You're right." Hunk sighed deeply, seating himself beside Lance. The two of them now sat together in silence, enjoying the quietness between them. They needed it now more than ever, if not for trying to make the situation seem positive, then for the idea that they came out and finally told the truth.  
  
Keith deserved better. There was no way he would forgive him for this. If he was in Keith's shoes, he would feel the same way.  
  
_It was a good thing_.

 _It was a good thing_.  
  
Lance told himself repeatedly, wanting to believe in it.  
  
"How're we going to go back?" Hunk asked with sorrow in his voice, just as devastated as Lance.  
  
The tanned Omega hummed, touching his collar mindfully, "We'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Hunk agreed, silence overtaking them again.  
  
Lance's mind dove right into the dark thoughts again, sitting silently as he looked into the distance. It was for the best...

 

* * *

 

Kolivan was the first to realize something was wrong when he spotted Mr. McClain and Mr. Garrett sitting on the shores of the lake with each other, but absent of their partners. It had been some two hours since the two couples had left the building, and now he's spotted only half of both equations.

He stopped, holding a hand up to make sure Antok knew to stop as well. The two guards watched, observing the two silently, their presence still unnoticed. Mr. McClain and Mr. Garrett simply sat on the shoreline, staring mournfully out into the water. The two were clearly upset, that much was obvious, but he would have to observe more context clues to figure out what happened.  
  
Keith had a deep emotional attachment towards the Omega he had chosen to start a relationship with, a rather deep and serious one, one that left no doubt in Kolivan's that the pale Omega would be right there comforting Mr. McClain if there were anything that could make him this clearly upset. And while he couldn't say he knew Ms. Shay overly well, he knew enough of her to comfortably say that she would do the same for Mr. Garrett.  
  
His conclusion: the source of pain came directly from Keith and Shay themselves. A fight between couples perhaps? A rather sudden and bad one if their interactions earlier were any indication.  
  
"It appears there is a situation on our hands." He flickered his eyes over to Antok, "Two fighting couples."  
  
"Ahh, that old chestnut." Antok grumbled, crossing his arms, "In a shared cabin as well."  
  
"It appears Keith and Ms. Shay will be the ones sharing a room tonight." Kolivan folded his arms, "This is going to be an uncomfortable few days."  
  
"Ms. Holt will certainly make herself scarce." Antok chuckled lightly, a sound only Kolivan was privy to, "How long do you think this will take?"  
  
"We don't know why they fought yet." Kolivan shook his head, "And this is their first _real_  fight as a couple, assuming it's not a terrible misunderstanding like the last one."  
  
"I doubt they'll make that mistake after the last time." Kolivan shook his head, "This is a real fight, a bad one if they're doing this now, a very bad one if it's two couples."  
  
"These two are in the dog house." Antok grunted, "You can tell by the way they're slouching, they've both already accepted they're at fault for whatever happened."  
  
"I know you do not like Keith dating someone so risky..." Kolivan's eyes trail up to his partner's, "But McClain makes him happy, and I would rather not lose the progress he has made since McClain started seeing him."  
  
Antok snorted, "You're getting sentimental in your old age."  
  
"Find out what happened." Kolivan moves to step away, intent on finding the other halves of the couples, "Then do something about it. I'm going to search the village for Keith and Ms. Shay."  
  
"Alright." Antok nodded.

The larger guard stood up, both he and Kolivan heading out of the cabin. And while Kolivan had to walk a bit to the village, Antok managed to make it to the two slouching figures first, sighing as he approached. As soon as he appeared on their radar, he noticed immediate dread appear on both of their faces.  
  
"I come with no ill intentions." Antok said in his own way, trying to not sound intimidating like he usually does. However, even though he tried, the two already looked more than terrified. He sat down on the ground next to them, both Hunk and Lance tensing up.  
  
"Do you... know?" Lance asked curiously, preparing for a beating that was about to come.  
  
"No, I do not." Antok shook his head, "But that's why you'll tell me instead."  
  
Hunk and Lance looked at one another in fright, unsure if they should be the ones to tell Antok about this. Out of all people they wanted to come out to, Antok was the last person they would have picked. However, they also knew the guard would find out about this either way so they gave in. Hunk was the brave soul that decided to take this task upon himself.  
  
"Well..." And so he began explaining everything. About their mission, Keith, Lotor, and the reason they did it as well.  
  
When Hunk was done telling the guard everything, Antok growled, narrowing his eyes. This reaction caused the two to yelp in fright, moving slightly away. "You've concealed important information from us."  
  
"We know." Lance replied this time, "But we weren't allowed to tell you anything. We wanted to tell Keith and all of you before but... we just couldn't."  
  
"So much is at stake." Hunk fidgeted with his hands, "This is bigger than us."  
  
"Indeed it is." Antok agreed, standing up. He made his way towards the cabin, Lance and Hunk watching him as he went.  
  
"W-Where is he going?" Hunk's voice was shaky.  
  
"To get our bags." Lance lowered his gaze, "He's going to kick us out of the cottage. We'll need to find somewhere else to sleep for the night."  
  
The Beta gulped, but as they looked into the distance, they noticed Antok returning. Only he had no luggage with him... Most likely expecting them to walk back into the cottage, wanting everyone to yell at them before kicking them out.  
  
And as the guard returned, Lance and Hunk held their breath while Antok stared down at them. They were frozen in place, scared by what the guard was going to say. What they didn't expect though was for Antok to sit down again, handing them two packed ice creams.  
  
"W-What?" Lance began.  
  
"Is this?" And Hunk finished.  
  
The two looked up at the guard, completely puzzled as they watched Antok lick his own ice cream. Then he took his phone out, dialling a number. "Eat. Everything will fix itself. You are to blame but you have come out and admitted that you are in the wrong. That is the correct first step to take and you have taken it."  
  
This relieved the two somewhat but they were still tense as they watched Antok raise the phone up to his ear. They heard ringing, and then the person on the other side picking up with a groan. "I sincerely apologise for waking you up this early in the morning Mr. Shirogane, however, what I have to say is of the utmost importance."  
  
Both Hunk and Lance stared at one another in uncertainty, not knowing how Shiro will react to this at all. Especially Shiro that was just woken up from sleep.  
  
"I have information on Lotor's activities as well as his plans to create drugs for the black market." Antok's words left not only Hunk and Lance twitching in place but also sent a cold shiver down Shiro's spine.

 

* * *

 

There weren't actually many places in the village that were open this time of night, so it was almost pitifully easy for Kolivan to track down Keith and Ms. Shay at the local tavern.

The two weren't exactly hard to spot either, both were an emotional wreck sitting at the front bar with empty shot glasses between them, both too busy with their drunken consolation of each other to pay attention to the concerned bartender or the locals who were stuck between wanting to approach them, but were put off and uncomfortable by the tears.  
  
Kolivan made a direct beeline for the two.  
  
The bartender spotted him coming first, and apparently had developed some protectiveness of the two during their time here, "Hey buddy, these two have had a long day, so back off. They don't need your shit right now."  
  
"I am with them." Kolivan replied smoothly.  
  
At the sound of his voice, both heartbroken young adults jumped, turning towards him. Neither had the shame to look sheepish, too emotional after what must have been a worse fight than Kolivan had anticipated. Keith, eyes a bit dull, raised a shot glass in greeting, "H-Hey Kol-Kol-i-van."  
  
"Keith." Kolivan replied, "You're drunk."  
  
"I ha-had a rough day." Keith responded, placing the shot glass down, "I don't need L-Lance no more, I have Captain Morgan now."  
  
"Are you drunk as well?" Kolivan turned towards Shay, studying her as he found a seat next to them.  
  
"Crown Royal never did me wrong." Shay slurred, taking a sip from her glass, "I-I-I'm a pr-princess. Keith said so."  
  
"D-Damn right!" Keith finished his shot, "We're s-strong princesses that d-don't need this shit. W-We can run off together a-and make..."  
  
That's when Mr. Kogane started sobbing, apparently unable to finish his statement, seeing it for the lie it was. He hid his face in his arms, leaning against the bar to hide his shame. Shay wasn't far behind him, breaking down once Keith's walls crumbled, crying half because Keith was crying and half from her own pain. Together they were a pitiful sight.  
  
"They've been like that for hours." The bartender shrugged, "Something about lying boyfriends that did something super shitty. I couldn't get the whole story out of them. All I know is they seriously don't know if they can forgive them or not."  
  
"I see..." Kolivan nodded, "thank you for the assistance. How much do we owe you?"  
  
"Pale guy already paid. Left me a good tip." The bartender waved towards the two, "Maybe you can get the story out of them. Or don't. Just make sure they get back safe, don't need anyone attacking two emotionally vulnerable and drunk people."  
  
"I will." Kolivan nodded, standing and gathering his two, messy, charges. One arm wrapped around each of their waists, Kolivan pulled them to their feet, holding them tightly and supporting their weight as they leaned against him, "We are returning to the cabin."

"N-No... I dun wanna go back." Keith huffed, crying at the mere thought. "I don' wan... na see his fa-face!"  
  
"I'm not sleepin’ in same b-bed as Bear!" Shay joined in her protest, trying to get out of Kolivan's hold but due to her drunken state, her actions were out of place and utterly ineffective. The guard sighed, making his way out of the bar.  
  
"I'll make sure you don't see either Mr. McClain or Mr. Garrett at all when we return. I suggest you share a bed tonight as well." He carried the two across the village, earning curious looks from any passersby who could easily mistake him for kidnapping the two. Hopefully nobody would decide to call the police. That's the last thing they needed right now.  
  
"T-Traitor! I trusteh yu Ko-van!" Keith yelled, then hiccuped, feeling sick.  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Kogane, I'll get you both to safety before anyone notices who you are. If somebody were to see us, I am certain it will make the national news." Thus were the troubles of being famous.  
  
"I don't ca-careh! I-I'm!" He tried to say something, but whatever it was, it didn't get out because soon Keith raised his hands up to his lips, feeling sick.  
  
"You're weak to alcohol Mr. Kogane. Strong shots of whisky like this will leave you feeling terribly sick in the morning." Luckily they had medications with them for cases like these. Thank heavens that they stocked up on them after Lance, Hunk and Kuron's drunken outrage. Because of that, they decided to buy more but Kolivan never expected that it would happen to his charge.  
  
"Idoncare." Keith's words slurred together now, "M-Morgan never did meh wrong. He's the best boyfriend I've ever heed...had...had!"  
  
"You're drunk and upset Mr. Kogane." Kolivan responded evenly, keeping his grip around the two drunken charges firm, stopping them from stumbling over their own feet and falling to the ground, "As are you Shay. I need to get you back into the cabin, changed, watered, and make you eat bread before you pass out."  
  
That's when Keith lurched over and vomited all over a bush just outside the village. Kolivan jumped back, bringing Shay with him, escaping the blast for the most part. His shoes, however, were not so lucky, and the sudden movement had Shay lurching forward and vomiting all over them as well.  
  
"Ugh." Kolivan grunted, feeling the disgust build within him.  
  
"I-I-I'm so sorry Ko-van." Keith hiccuped, now sitting on the ground, a guilty and sobbing mess, "I didn't mean to."  
  
"I'm s-sorry too." Shay sniffed, rubbing her own eyes, "I'm _s-so-ooo_  s-sorry."  
  
"It's alright." Kolivan soothed the two sobbing charges, "It can be cleaned, there is no harm done. I am far more concerned about your health."  
  
He picked Keith back up, moving to get back to the cabin, which was blissfully in sight now. He didn't bother wasting any time, working open the door and barreling towards the nearest bathroom as soon as he got inside, ignoring the others who all stood around the room as he made his way into the restroom with the two drunkards under each arm.  
  
He plopped both of them on the edge of the bathtub, keeping an eye on them to make sure they didn't somehow fall over and concuss themselves while he worked off his shoes. Once his filthy shoes were removed and discarded in the corner, Kolivan set to work finding a rag that could help him get the two cleaned up.  
  
"Whoa, what happened to them?" Ms. Holt questioned from the still opened bathroom door, voice laced with genuine concern, leaning against the doorway as she took in the sight of her two friends, "They look like they got hit by a truck."  
  
"Apparently there was a fight between the couples." Kolivan informed idly, soaking the rag he found in warm water at the sink, "Ms. Shay has apparently been crowned princess by Crown Royal, and Mr. Kogane insists he's dating Captain Morgan now."  
  
"...Okay, as funny as that is..." Ms. Holt’s gaze worked up and down the two drunken forms of her friends, "I'm gonna need to ask how I can help, they're seriously fucked up right now."  
  
"Is he alright?" Kuron, too, walked up to the doorway to peer at his younger brother.  
  
"Grab some bread and water. I'm going to clean them up." Kolivan commanded, leaving no room for questioning, "Then we need to get them to bed. They'll be sharing a room tonight."

"Okay, this is officially next level messed up." Pidge raised her hands up in the air, "It's serious if the two smitten idiots aren't going to share a bed." That spoke volumes and Pidge immediately knew what was up.  
  
The group got to work, everyone working on their tasks as the main door opened, Antok coming inside, followed by Hunk and Lance who both dragged themselves inside. Once the door closed behind them, they were hesitant to step further inside, terrified to face their partners.  
  
"What did you do?" Pidge peeked from the corner, frowning when she noticed the pure fear in their eyes. "How serious is this?"  
  
Both Lance and Hunk looked away, their faces pained. "This is very serious, and before everyone heads to bed, we'd like to talk to you all." That is except for Keith and Shay but everyone else could guess that already without Lance saying it. There was no way the two would even want to see them, much in their drunken states when they needed the time to recover.  
  
"Okay." Pidge didn't like this at all, folding her arms while trying to block the sounds of vomiting in the bathroom. "After we get these two to bed, you can tell us all about it."  
  
"We'll tell you _everything_." Hunk chirped in.  
  
The female Alpha nodded, the sounds of vomiting finally ceasing. She walked into said room, helping the two clean themselves. All the while Lance and Hunk stood beside the door, not feeling comfortable entering any further. "Maybe we should find a hotel or something?" Hunk suggested, earning a disapproving shake of the head from Antok.  
  
"It will be safer for us to stay together. Mr. McClain is still an unbonded Omega at the end of the day. Venturing out to sleep in a hotel would be dangerous." He said firmly, not wanting to hear any complaints about this.  
  
However, as the bathroom door opened again, Lance really thought that they should go to the hotel room because as soon as he saw Keith's face, he felt guilt wash over him anew. He stood frozen at the door, itching to help his boyf- Keith to the bed, but not daring to do so after what happened.  
  
"I'm fine." Keith grumbled from his place on Kuron's back, his chin resting loosely on his older brother's shoulder as the man carried him out of the bathroom, "I feel great."  
  
"You threw up on your guard's shoes." Kuron grunted, shifting Keith so he was in a more comfortable position to carry. Kolivan walked out, Shay on his own back, and immediately made his way towards Keith's bedroom. He kicked open the door, and somewhere inside a kitten mewled.  
  
"Cap Morgan just wanted to say hi." Keith muttered dizzily as Kuron began his own trek to the bedrooms, "He wants to see the baby too. K-Kittens."  
  
Said kitten, possessing far more wisdom than most human beings, ran right out of the room as soon as it's little nose caught scent of the whisky practically leaking off the two limp forms. The little ball of black fluff bounced on its little legs towards Lance, curling around the brunette's ankles as it peeked around to watch Kuron and Kolivan sit the two drunken bodies down on the bed in what was formally the kitten's bedroom, mewling when Kuron moved to close the door so they could change the two into non-vomit-covered night clothes.  
  
Pidge whistled, "I can't even be mad. I'm just concerned now. What the _hell_  happened in the last two hours since you four were being disgusting."  
  
"A lot more than one would assume." Antok shrugged, pushing the two boyfriends of the drunken duo further into the cabin, setting both them and himself on the couch with a tired groan. He leaned back, resting against the back of the couch, looking Pidge dead in the eye as he spoke again, "This fight might last a while, so prepare for that."  
  
"Shit." Pidge groaned, plopping down onto the rug and leaning against the coffee table before looking over the two miserable boys on the couch, "How long do you guys think you'll be in the doghouse?"

Neither of them answered for a long time, but when they did it was because Lance was the one to break down first.  
  
"K-Keith..." The tanned Omega sniffed, trying and failing to hold back his emotions, "...he's going to break up with me. I-I don't think we're dating anymore."  
  
"Okay, you're still panicked enough to think that." Pidge turned to face Hunk instead, "What about you?"  
  
And that's when Hunk broke down.  
  
Pidge and Antok shared a look, finding themselves in the uncomfortable position of needing to comfort two people after a bad fight in their relationships, of which Pidge had no experience, leaving Antok to be the one that dealt with the crying mess next to him.  
  
"Mr. Kogane cares about you." Antok patted the tanned Omega's back first, "I'm sure he's not going to immediately break up with you. And I'm sure Ms. Shay is more forgiving than anyone else I've met."

"What do you mean 'immediately'?" Lance perked up, his eyes watery, "So you _do_  think he's going to break up with me?" This sent Lance into a bigger mess, crying as Keith 2.0 rubbed against his legs. The Omega looked down at the kitten, picking him up and gently nuzzling against him. At least he had this loving ball of fur to love. Suddenly he was very thankful that he adopted Keith 2.0 because if he didn't, he would have _definitely_  regretted it.  
  
"I didn't intend to word it in such a way." Antok grumbled, trying to fix the situation, "I meant to imply that Mr. Kogane cares about you. If your relationship is as strong as I've witnessed these past couple of months, then I'm sure you'll get through this."  
  
"That doesn't help man." Hunk mumbled, crying into his hands, "Shay is my everything. We're living together in an apartment. What will happen if we break up? Will I live on the streets then?"  
  
"I'm sure Ms. Shay will give you a second chance. As I said, you've come out and told your secret. Many couples live their lives hiding things like this for years. Some never reveal what they're hiding and live with them until they grow old. You've done the right thing to come out. Not only that, but you also accepted that you're at fault and are ready to apologise for it. Those are good steps you've taken."  
  
"Ugh..." Pidge grumbled, seating herself down, "Would anyone care to explain what's happening? I'd like to know already."  
  
"As soon as Kolivan and Mr. Kuron are done." Antok noted, quietly seated as he waited. The group sat in silence until the door finally opened, the two said men coming out. They sighed in relief, Keith and Shay quietly put to sleep before they approached the rest.  
  
"Well, would you like to tell us as to what exactly transpired?" Kolivan asked, seating himself down beside Antok. Lance and Hunk both gulped, the Omega holding onto the kitten as they began telling their side of the story.

The group was silent as they listened to the story, wanting to hear everything before anyone acted. Even as the explanation came to a close, no one acted right away, choosing to process the information.  
  
Pidge was the one who broke the silence, sounding deadpan as she responded, "Wow."  
  
"I knew it." Kuron growled, rubbing his temples as he paced back and forth in the kitchen, trying to fight off the headache. He stopped, took a deep breath, looked back at the duo on the couch, looked away, and continued pacing. He shook his head, "I don't know what to do with this."  
  
"Wow." Pidge shook her head again, "I want to be so mad right now. I _really_  want to hit you."  
  
Lance and Hunk hung their heads in shame.  
  
"I already informed Mr. Shirogane." Antok informed Kolivan, turning to look at the man, "He was quite upset."  
  
"I imagine he would be, he was rather excited by the partnership with Altea Corp."  Kolivan sat himself on a nearby chair, "I will not lie, you two have left us in quite a mess. Why did you not share this information earlier.'  
  
"W-We didn't know if we could trust you." Hunk explained, shaking his head, "We needed to get evidence from Lotor."  
  
"Sounds like you're the ones we shouldn't have trusted." Pidge hummed, dealing a critical blow, "You know I could have hacked their systems right? Found files or caught someone talking about it. Not that it would have done anything without a warrant. I mean, we definitely would give the police _reason_  to get a warrant, but Lotor probably would pack up and run by then."  
  
"Ms. Holt, not now." Kolivan rubbed his own temple, "We do _not_  need this at the moment."  
  
"I'm just saying." Pidge shrugged.  
  
"Don't." Kolivan sighed.  
  
"I have decided that I am angry." Kuron stopped pacing, "But that Keith will be the one to enact his own vengeance. Coffee-maker too."  
  
"No one is enacting vengeance." Kolivan scolded, sending a stern look towards Kuron, "We are all going to calm down and _not_  worry the already emotionally vulnerable boys on the couch."

"It's okay Koli." Lance's blue eyes looked at the guard, "We deserve everything that's coming to us. There's no need to hold back."  
  
"Exactly!" Pidge turned to the guard as well, "I think we should have a brawl to get this anger out of our systems."  
  
"There will be no fighting." Antok came to his fellow guard's aid, "I suggest we call it a day and head to our rooms. Tomorrow everyone will be in a much better state of mind to think through everything clearly."  
  
"Except for Keith and Shay." The Alpha girl pointed out, "They'll be fighting a hangover."  
  
"We can't do anything about that." Kolivan turned to her, "We'll tend to them in the morning when they do. However, right now, everyone needs rest."

"I agree." Kuron nodded, being surprisingly mature about the situation, "The bones are tired and the soul feels withered tonight. There is no use raging without those on whose behalf we rage."  
  
Pidge blinked at the man, "How _high_  are you right now."  
  
"Come Pidge." Kuron reached down and grabbed the back of Pidge's shirt, dragging her towards their shared room, "We must rest if we are to face this challenge."  
  
"Let me go you hippie!" Pidge struggled, but was unable to get free, "I'm not done yet! I'll tell Shiro you manhandled me!"  
  
"And he shall thank me for making sure you rest." Kuron nodded to himself, dragging the girl through the doorway to their room, tossing her inside before turning to face them and say, "Goodnight," before closing the door behind himself.

The rest of them stared at the closed door, Kolivan sighing in relief. With the troublesome party gone, they can now all go and rest. They needed it after today's revelation. However, Kolivan was no fool. Today may have been the day Lance and Hunk came out, but the days to come will be much more painful.  
  
"You should go rest as well. We'll talk about this matter further tomorrow." He turned to Lance and Hunk, both having their heads low and staring down in guilt.  
  
Lance didn't say anything as he stood up, going to the room that was supposed to be Hunk and Shay's shared bedroom. He looked at the empty bed, sorrow washing over him anew. He imagined Keith on the bed, waiting for him so that they could go to sleep while cuddling.  
  
Tonight would be cold.  
  
Hunk appeared at the door right after him, closing it silently. Deciding it would be best to forget about everything that happened, Lance made his way straight to bed, placing Keith 2.0 on the soft fabric as he did.  
  
"No beauty routine tonight?" Hunk asked with no spirit, joining Lance on the bed.  
  
"My stuff is in Keith's room." It wasn't like he had the time to evict said room. "I don't care. Let's sleep." The tanned Omega laid down, Keith 2.0 mewing before sneaking under the covers, settling himself next to Lance. The small fluff ball of a kitten made Lance smile softly, stroking his soft fur. His violet eyes reminded him of Keith's own, imagining as if he was staring at Keith's own violet orbs.  
  
The one thing that made him uneasy was the lack of Keith's scent. Lance reached out to touch his damaged hip, no scent coming out of it at all. Keith's scent is long gone, leaving it empty. It pained Lance who was frustrated by the fact, willing to do anything to have some of Keith's scent on him. It would help him calm down as well, but since it wasn't there, Lance felt all the more hallow.  
  
Laying down on the bed, Lance found it extremely difficult to fall asleep. He was turned away from Hunk, the room quiet as they both tried to sleep. None of them had any dreams that night. They couldn't sleep.  
  
Looking out the window from his bed, Lance closed his eyes, memories swirling within his mind. The one he remembered was the time he and Keith became boyfriends, dancing and singing together in front of a crowd.  It felt _right_ , as if they were both meant to be. Missing pieces of each other's puzzle that just felt so _right_  and so incredibly magical.

 _To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy_  
_Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep_  
  
He sang quietly to himself, breaking the silence that was in their room.

 _Your scent - fiery hot, allspice sweet_  
_To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy_  
_Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep_

But as he sang, tears began building up in his eyes, escaping and falling down his cheeks. The memory was too sweet to remember, only bringing him more sorrow.  
  
Hunk's eyes were open, turned away from Lance as he listened. He didn't want to say anything, knowing full well that Lance needed some time to think about this on his own. Just like Hunk needed some time to think about his own relationship as well.  
  
They were both broken, unable to sleep even though there was no moonlight in sight.

 

* * *

 

Despite the best efforts on Kolivan's part, Keith woke up in the morning with a pounding headache and the worst sort of nausea. Someone who Keith vaguely recalled may or may not have been one of his brothers, had taken the time to strip him down to his underwear, but that did little to help his sticky and clammy skin. His whole body felt covered in alcohol laden sweat, and he smelt so strongly of booze that it was enough to make him gag. Leaning up, Keith brushed a hand through his hair and found everything just as sweaty and greasy.  
  
So, headache, tired eyes, smell of booze, nausea, sweaty skin.  
  
That could only mean one thing.  
  
Keith glanced towards the side, ready to ask Lance why the _hell_  he'd let him drink so much last night, only to find a sleepy rousing Shay.  
  
Oh, right.  
  
Now it was all coming back to him, and that only made everything feel _so much_  worse. Keith groaned, half in pain and half because an all new wave of sickness hit. He crawled towards the side of the bed, throwing his feet over.  
  
Someone had left a glass of water and two pills on the nightstand, and a quick look over towards Shay's side of the bed quickly showed that it was the same case for her. Keith didn't even hesitate, he grabbed the pills and downed them, drinking half the damn glass of water before he felt even the tiniest bit better. His mouth still tasted like decay, but the water helped here.  
  
He needed to get up, get in the shower, brush his damn teeth, maybe get some breakfast.  
  
The pale Omega groaned and stood up on wobbly legs, leaning against the wall for support as he got up. This finally caused Shay to wake up, groaning as well, and sitting up to study the room with confused eyes as she tried to remember last night.  
  
After about a minute of recollection, Shay turned to him, "I think we threw up on Kolivan's shoes."  
  
"He'll live, we're the ones dying." Keith groaned again, "We need to hit the shower, then I'm going to change the sheets and go back to bed for a few hours. Sound good?"

"Okay." Shay nodded, feeling nauseous as she laid back down on the bed, letting Keith use the bathroom first before it was her turn. She felt sick all over, and quite frankly, Shay wasn't a drinker at all. She couldn't remember the last time she drank alcohol like this so everything had double the impact for her.  
  
Noticing the glass of water and pills by her side, she took them, drinking them in one go. After that she laid down again, battling with the sickness she felt. The sound of water could be heard, telling her that Keith had gotten into the shower.  
  
But while waiting for Keith to come out, Shay let her mind drift, thinking about what happened yesterday. Sure she was devastated, but she felt terrible for Keith who was the direct target of the mission. The news must have hurt him twice as hard as it did her so she'd do everything in her power to comfort her fellow friend.  
  
She was mad at Hunk, but luckily she wasn't in this alone. Although the dread that she might see Hunk outside of the room made her uneasy. She didn't feel comfortable facing him yet, not this early. The fact that they were all sharing a cabin was inconvenient and incredibly awkward. She'll have to talk to Keith about it when he comes out.

Keith wasn't in the shower long, coming out of the small bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping from his hair. The sight would have normally flustered Shay, who was a bit body shy, but after last night and the hangover such a thing seemed vastly unimportant.  
  
"Your turn." Keith said, settling himself on the edge of the bed, his hand gesturing towards the opened bathroom, "I didn't use too much of the hot water."  
  
"I'm not worried about that." Shay muttered, sitting up to face her friend. Keith was still sitting delicately on the edge of his side of the bed, facing away from Shay, likely waiting for her to take her turn in the bathroom before he got dressed. He looked so _small_  right now.  
  
"Keith." Shay crawled from under the blankets, coming to rest next to him, aware of her own sweaty and greased state now, "What are we going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know about you..." Keith trailed off, his violet eyes roaming upwards towards the ceiling, like it somehow had the answers written in the wood, "...but I'm going to stay in here until we have to leave. After that I'm going to find someone else to be my "buddy" and just ignore them."  
  
It certainly wasn't the most healthy or even viable plan, and it was going to be _very_  difficult to ignore the two when they were going to be in the same car for most of the trip, but it was better than what she had, which was nothing, "I...don't suppose you'd mind sharing a room with me for a little longer?"  
  
"That sounds good to me." Keith shrugged, but that simple gesture seemed to take a lot out of him, "We'll just...have to deal with it until we either get home or figure out what we want to do."  
  
"I'm still not sure where we can go from here." Shay admitted, "I thought that I'd have an idea after I sobered up and rested, but now I know even less."  
  
"I want to punch Lance." Keith admitted, holding up a weak fist as emphasis, "But...it's weird...I'm _so pissed_  at him right now, but at the same time I want to kiss him."  
  
"I feel that way too." Shay admitted, wanting to hug Keith, but held back knowing that she was a mess and that Keith had only just taken a shower, "But I also don't know if I can _forgive_  this level of betrayal. Relationships are supposed to be about trust and..."  
  
"Shay...?" Keith looked up, his eyes locking with hers, "My...our...Lance and I, our whole _relationship_  was probably built on a lie. I wanted to share _everything_  with him, but..."  
  
"Oh Keith." Shay sighed, moving a hand to lay on Keith's towel covered knee, giving it a comforting squeeze, "I'm sure it wasn't _all_  a lie."  
  
"I don't know Shay." Keith shook his head, "I...Shay...I think my mother may be an Omega at a Breeding Center...and I almost shared that with him. I almost told him something like that because I _trusted him_  so much. I only backed out because of his background. I...I wanted to share _everything_  with him."

The female Beta leaned her hands up to her lips, "Oh Keith..." She squeezed his ankle again, resisting the incredible urge she had to embrace him tightly. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry Keith."  
  
"I don't know what to do now Shay." The pale Omega lowered his head, "I have an email to confirm if my mother really is a breeder but... I can't open it."  
  
"It's okay." Shay assured, "You don't have to open it or look at it if you're not ready. Maybe it would be best if you didn't think about that now? Give yourself some time to recover from... this."  
  
Keith nodded weakly, the idea of opening the email more than horrifying right now. "But I _trusted_  him Shay. I was ready to tell him this much about myself. What if everything I shared with him was passed onto someone in Altea Corp? What if Lance told Allura and everyone else all of my secrets? I-"  
  
"Don't think about that," Shay cut in gently, "Right now we... have to figure out what were the lies and what was real."  
  
"And how do we do that?" Keith asked.  
  
"We... Think about the past." Shay's voice was unsure, she herself not knowing what to think about. "Let's take this slowly so that we can begin to understand what may have been genuine and what was the pretend." She thought that was the best point to start at, "Let's... think about the double date."

"What if Lance was just dating me to find out things about Lotor?" Keith panicked a bit, "What if he convinced himself that that was the best way to do his stupid mission? Oh god Shay, what if I've just been humiliating myself and going along with some...some..."  
  
"Keith, calm down." Shay squeezed his knee again, "I can't say I have the same problem as that, but I'm sure _something_  had to be genuine there."  
  
"Does it matter?" Keith shook his head, "Even if Lance was dating me for real, and all of it was genuine, that _still_  doesn't change that our entire relationship, hell, our _friendship_  was built on a _lie_  so he could _use_  me."  
  
"And that is most certainly unacceptable." Shay reassured, "As it was for Hunk to use _our_ relationship for such a thing, but we need to calm ourselves and think of what we want to do. We still don't know yet."  
  
Keith shook his head, "How can I ever trust him again?"  
  
"Well..." Shay trailed off, trying to think of this as if she weren't involved. Another good thing about having someone else be hurt with her was that she could pretend, even if just for a moment, that she hadn't been hurt at all, and she could frame all her own questions to someone else and come up with a more objective answer than when she was by herself. It most certainly wouldn't be unbiased, because she was still hurt beyond measure and projecting only did so much, but it was a better start than being left to wallow in her own thoughts, "...they did tell us the truth themselves."  
  
"That doesn't change that they did it in the first place." Keith clenched his hands roughly into his thighs, his nails digging into the skin deeply, "They _still_  used us Shay, and I may not be experienced in relationships, but i know enough that what they did was _toxic_. What if we forgive them and they do it again? Or what if we don't and they do it again?"  
  
"Keith..." Shay bit her lip, " _Are_  we willing to forgive them?" Shay questioned, removing her hand from Keith's thigh to hug herself.  
  
"I'm just saying." Keith dug his fingers deeper into his skin, "Whether we forgive them or dump them, we need to make sure they know what did was unacceptable. I don't _care_  why they did it. I don't _care_  that it was for Allura. Love...Shay...love _isn't an excuse_."

"I know Keith." There isn't any good excuse for something like this, "I'm just trying to figure out what we can do at the moment. I don't know what I can say or do from here."  
  
And as if to answer Shay's question, the door opened, huge glasses peeking from behind. "Oh, you're finally awake." Pidge sighed in relief, pushing the door open so that she could enter with a tray of food. "Rejoice losers for I'm bringing you breakfast ." She wrinkled her nose, stepping away from Shay. "You still reek of alcohol Shay."  
  
"Oh..." The Beta girl blushed, standing up from the bed, "I'm sorry, I'll be right back." She went into the bathroom, sending a worried look back, "I'll be quick." And with that, she closed the door behind her.  
  
Pidge set down the tray of food, eyes meeting the depressed Keith right away, "I know it sucks, but you don't have to be such a drama queen about it." She hit Keith's arm, making him wince.  
  
"Drama queen? How can I not be after this?" Keith growled lightly, looking down at the food. "I'm not hungry."  
  
"Yes, you are." Pidge insisted, "You'll eat, willingly or unwillingly. I'm here to make sure you're okay and I'll do my job right. The Keith Kogane I know isn't a sorry ass of a mess that you are right now. We need to clear your head from all _this_  and give you some time to recover. But don't worry! Your best friend already has it covered!"  
  
Keith wasn't in the mood for this at all. He looked up at Pidge, unenthusiastic.  
  
"Today we'll go on a boat adventure to capture Nessie. You, I, Shay and Kuron. That'll take your mind off this mess." Pidge folded her arms, standing tall.

"A boat sounds terrible right now." Keith groaned.  
  
"You won't be saying that after you've had breakfast and the pills start to kick in." Pidge shot back, moving to push the tray of food closer to him, "So you better eat up, because you and Shay aren't getting out of this. Nessie needs you Keith, she's all alone out there and scared. ' _Heeeelp meeeeh Keeeeith_ ', that's her."  
  
Keith's lips quirked a bit.  
  
" _There's_  that smile." Pidge smirked, "Not eat up, I need your camera skills when we hunt down Nessie, and I think I'm starting to convert Kuron into Team Cryptid."  
  
" _Oh god_." Keith smiled, trying to hide it, "What have you done?"  
  
"Everything that was necessary." Pidge stated proudly, "Now eat up, I'm not leaving until both you and Shay have cleaned those plates."

"But I'm really not hungry." Keith frowned.  
  
"Don't test me Kogane. I already have a hose ready." Those words sent a frightening chill down Keith's spine.  
  
"A hose?"  
  
"Yes. Now eat up or _else_."  
  
With the horrifying image in mind, Keith took a bite of the toast from his tray.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Lance did when he woke up was to take a shower, wash his face, brush his teeth, do his morning beauty routine, and then put on some clothes. However, as soon as he did all of that, he took one piece of toast before heading out the door. He didn't want to see Keith. He doesn't think he can _handle_  seeing Keith right now. And most likely Keith would appreciate it if he didn't see him as well.  
  
That's why Lance left so early in the morning, taking Keith 2.0 with him in his little bag before quietly making his way outside. The air was fresh but also cold because it was early morning. As soon as it gets closer to twelve, it'll be a little warmer.  
  
The tanned Omega sighed, heading out to the direction of the town. He told Hunk that he didn't want to wait around while the Beta got ready so he made his way out of the cottage just when Hunk had gotten into the shower.  
  
The air felt nice. He needed it.  
  
He'll need to call Allura and tell her what happened. She had to know...or maybe she already knew. She probably does. Still, he needed to explain this from his side and tell her that both he and Hunk had gotten sick of the lying. They should have told them way back when they talked about this.  
  
At the time Lance felt that it was for the best. He didn't want to go against Allura's wishes because that would have broken her. He was torn, unable to decide where to go from where he stood. He had chosen the option that he thought was best, but looking back at it now, he was wrong. He should have listened to Hunk at the time. He _should_  have called Keith back then and told him.  
  
Spotting a bench overlooking the lake, Lance decided to sit there and wait for Hunk. Then they'll both go to the town and try to see if they can find a hotel or something. Kolivan was strongly against this but he didn't understand how terrible both Lance and Hunk felt. They couldn't handle causing Keith and Shay even more pain by having them exposed to their faces. Not to mention that Lance really didn't want to see Keith right away either.  
  
He considered writing a note, an apology. In the note, he was wanted to tell Keith how sorry he felt and how terrible he felt about it. But as he wrote everything, he hesitated on delivering it. Would Keith really want to read a letter written by someone who had just freshly hurt him? No. Lance wouldn't want to have anything to do with the person, and rightfully so. He'd hurt Keith, and right now, it was best for them to spend some time apart.  
  
Maybe it'll fix everything.  
  
Maybe they'll break up.  
  
The future was uncertain, and that scared him. Then again, he had been thinking about this all night and in the end, all he could say is that he was conflicted. The stronger part of him wanted to fix what he broke, to put the pieces back together so they could return to how they were.  
  
However, a smaller part of him assured him that everything he had done was right. That...it's better this way. Keith deserves better, much better than him. Someone who won't lie to him, someone who will cherish him and respect him like the king he is. He sincerely hopes Keith will find that someone... As long as he's happy, then it's okay...  
  
_But it wasn't_. It was far from it.  
  
Lance wanted nothing more than to be the one to love Keith for all he is because he already _loves_  him. Keith was his everything, and now that he lost him, he lost everything as well. He was nothing. No... He was a _whore_ , selling himself out in the brothel he had worked in.  
  
' _Hmmm... You feel so good around me. So, so good...'_  
  
_'I'll come back tomorrow. Be ready for it.'_  
  
_'How bad do you want me? Beg for it you slut_ '.  
  
' _Hmmm... Good, very good Lance. Very good._ ' The voice of his employer sounded, ' _You've gathered quite a few regulars already. Keep it up and I might raise your paycheck_.'  
  
"P-Please... Could I get my payment now?" The voice of his younger self echoed within his mind, the words escaping him at the same time as he remembered it.  
  
_'Don't be silly. You're getting paid next week. Now go on, your customer is already here._ ' The employer grumbled, guards grabbing Lance by both sides before throwing him out of the room.  
  
The tanned Omega fell on his knees, his revealing clothing tight around his body.  
  
' _Hey Lance, your customer is waiting for you. Don't keep them waiting_.' Another person who he knew as his co-worker told him, smoking a cigar in the corner of the hall. The tanned Omega stood up, heading down to meet his client.  
  
' _Lance! There you are_!' His customer called, a huge smile on his face that Lance remembers up to this day. He even remembers the feeling of his hand around his shoulders. Then boldly moving down to reach under his revealing shirt. ' _Been waiting for me sugar? Let's go find a room_.'  
  
A hand grabbed his wrist tightly. Leading him to one of the rooms that were labeled as empty. The door was opened, leading into darkness. He was pushed inside, something soft under him as his breath was knocked out of his lungs. Glowing eyes were on top of him, fear coursing through his body as a hand moved against his chest.  
  
An amused laughter echoed, so cold and cruel that Lance had no way to describe it. All he could do was remember it, pulling it from memory. 'Let me take care of you sugar. There's nothing better waiting for you out there. A slut is a slut, no matter how much time passes. You may try to escape, but your memories will haunt you.'  
  
A hand moved, touching his skin. He felt his body begin to shake, eyes wide as he looked up at the man. A wide grin was spread across his face, pure joy in his eyes. 'True love doesn't exist. You'll always be tied to us. Remember me, my touch and my hand. The feeling of all those that used you for their pleasure. We will _haunt_  you. There is no escape.'  
  
His clothes were torn, his leg raised up as the man held it with his hand, spreading his legs further apart. ' _I'll fill you with my pups. You'll be full of me.'_  
  
Lance's breathing became heavy as he held onto his collar tightly. The memory was still there in his mind, horrifying as he re-lived everything. He moaned, begged for more. He _enjoyed_  it, wanted more. _More, more,_ _more_. No matter how much pain he felt from the inside, his body wanted _more_  he-  
  
"Lance!" Hunk's voice echoed around him. Then he felt hands on his shoulders, shaking him awake. The memory disappeared, Hunk's worried face replacing the haunting memories. "Lance! Take a deep breath! Breathe with me!" Hunk began calming his breath, trying to get the Omega to copy but Lance was too out of it to do it, his body shaking.  
  
"Hunk... Hunk..."  
  
"Shhh... It's okay buddy." The Beta moved to embrace him tightly, squeezing him as Lance shook. "You're having a panic attack. You need to calm down okay? Hey, I'm here. I'm with you Lance, it's okay." He assured, holding onto the brunette as he continued shaking.  
  
Keith 2.0 mewed from his bag, clearly concerned as he watched the two curiously. Hunk kept holding onto Lance, waiting until his breathing slowly began to even, his shaking slowly ceasing as well. The Omega leaned his entire weight onto Hunk, losing strength as he gave in to the warmth. Ahhh... It felt nice. At least this warmth will always stay by his side.  
  
"Hey buddy, it's okay." Hunk pat his back, stroking gently as they sat on the bench. Lance moved his arms around his larger friend, not willing to let go just yet.  
  
"Hunk, there is _no_  love. It doesn't exist. All of it is a fairy tale." Lance's voice was low, barely above a whisper.  
  
The Beta raised a brow, concern splashing all over his face. "Love does exist buddy." He continued patting down Lance's back. "And you managed to find it. You know love is real, Lance, you do."  
  
"No." The other shook his head, "I don't. W-We were trying it out. We were both Omega. I _lied_. I destroyed everything Hunk. I wanted everyone to be happy but... in the end I hurt everyone."  
  
Hunk shook his head. No matter how terrible he felt as well, he gathered himself to try and comfort his best friend who was just recovering from a panic attack. "But we can fix it. We'll fix it Lance."  
  
"We _can't_  fix it. Keith will _never_  trust me again, and even if he did, he'll remember this. It will _never_  be the same. He'll look at me in a different way. The same way those people looked at me." Those eyes were judging, perceiving him as the dirt he was. Not only were they undressing him as they observed, but more than anything else, they were judging him.  
  
Keith will look at him the same way. With those eyes of distrust and hate. He'll see him for the useless garbage he is. He already looked at him that way when he told him-  
  
"Lance buddy, calm down. You're shaking again." Hunk tightened his hold on the other, doing everything in his power to prevent Lance from going into that dark place again. "Hey, it's okay. Why don't we think about something else instead?" Thinking about Keith and Shay right now would do more damage than good. And if they did continue talking and thinking about them, Hunk was sure that Lance would fall into another panic attack.  
  
"Let's go find that hotel we called last night." Hunk suggested, voice soft as he spoke, "Maybe we'll find a room?"  
  
"They don't have one." Lance managed to say, his hold on Hunk's shirt tightening.  
  
"We can still try? Maybe we'll be lucky." Hunk waited until Lance was calm, the both of them sitting on the bench for ten minutes before Lance was willing to let go. The tanned Omega lowered his gaze, turning to Keith 2.0 and taking him out of the bag. He held him tightly in his arms, finding comfort in the small kitten.  
  
"Do you want to stay here longer?" Hunk was considerate, willing to stay here for a bit longer if needed.  
  
"No. Let's go see if they have a room." Lance nuzzled against Keith 2.0's face, the kitten mewling contently before Lance placed him back into his bag. Once he made sure the kitten was safe, he stood up. "Let's go."  
  
"Alright." Hunk nodded, the both of the ready to head into the town now.  
  
However, what the two didn't know was that someone was watching them from a distance, eyes following them as they made their way towards the small town. A huge grin spread across the face of the person, moving to follow the two while hiding in the shadows.

 

* * *

 

Watching the boat that held Keith and the rest of his party leave took Kolivan about ten minutes, and even then he only stayed to watch the boat sail that long out of a keenly sharpened sense of paranoia. No one could attack Keith on a boat, of course, and he had his brother and several others with him, but Kolivan had learned in recent months that even the best security just wasn't enough to keep Keith from the medical room.

He'd also leaned that Mr. McClain was a runner, so as soon as they were done watching the boat leave they checked his and Mr. Garrett's room only to find their things gone.

"They do realize that we're leaving the village tonight, correct?" Antok sighed, not at all surprised, but very disappointed, "Are they planning to stay here the entire trip?"

"They don't have those kind of funds." Kolivan sighed, pulling out his phone so he could check for the location of the nearest hotel, "I doubt they remember we're leaving. They most likely panicked and forgot."

"They are being foolish." Antok moved to inspect the bedroom, "Some of the villages we plan to stay in are too small for more than one Bed and Breakfast, they cannot avoid the issue forever. Certainly not when we leave this evening."

"Forgiveness takes time." Kolivan hummed.

"Ah, to be a young fool again." Antok chuckled, "Tell me, Kolivan, were we ever so young and foolish?"

"Of course we were." Kolivan nodded, turning to walk out the door, "I will find them, you stay here and guard out things."

"Until you return." Antok called after him, and Kolivan closed the door.

He checked his phone, looking at the name of the nearest hotel, and began his trek towards the building. Further research showed that the building did not, in fact, allow pets. If Kolivan was speedy than he could catch the two before they decided to search for another place to stay for the night. The village wasn't large at all, and the walk to find Mr. McClain and Mr. Garrett didn't take even as long as the walk to the hotel would have been.

"I'm sorry they didn't allow cats man." Mr. Garrett comforted Mr. McClain from a nearby bench next to the town's center, "We'll find somewhere else."

Kolivan, never one to cause unnecessary conflict or drama where it wasn't needed, checked around to see if anyone was watching. There were a few people within immediate sight, but none close enough to ease drop easily. The Alpha then took a moment to study both Mr. McClain and Mr. Garrett, the two of them were bagged eyed and stressed. Mr. McClain was also a bit pale for his skin tone, and he was petting the kitten he brought with him a little too much.

Kolivan sighed, he had wanted to speak with them in the cabin, or when everyone was more ready to address what happened, but it seemed it would have to come up. Seemed he would have to try and comfort the boys. Years of doing the same for Keith had given him an advantage at this, at least, but Mr. McClain and Mr. Garrett were not the same and Kolivan would have to change his tactics to comfort them both. 

The Alpha took a deep breath and moved to approach the two boys, "You are both aware, I take it, that we are leaving this village tonight?"

Hunk jumped up in fright when he heard Kolivan's voice, eyes darting upward towards the guard. Lance, meanwhile, only raised his head, empty blue eyes looking up at the man without spirit.

"We know." Hunk answered, relaxing himself as he sat back down on the bench. "We were trying our luck and see if we could find a hotel to stay in for the remainder of the trip. We know that Keith and Shay don't want to see us and... we wouldn't want to see them too. That's why we're trying to fix the situation and distance ourselves from them."

Distancing themselves, however, won't help fix the situation. If anything else, it will prevent them from actually having a chance to apologise and make up for their wrongdoings. Kolivan sat down on the bench to join the two, both Hunk and Lance looking at him in fright.

"We're not in trouble, are we?" The Beta asked, more than worried that Kolivan was about to tell them off, or worse, drag them back to Keith and Shay for them to judge.

"No, however, you are foolish in trying to escape your responsibilities." Kolivan folded his arms, eyes on the two, "It is a coward's route to try and escape. You should go back to the cottage and face your fears."

"That's easy for you to say." Hunk lowered his gaze, "You don't know how we feel about this."

"I can only imagine what you are going through, but at the end of the day, you two are the guilty party. Escaping now and not giving both Mr. Kogane and Ms. Shay the time to think about this matter is not the correct way. Instead of seeing this as something negative, you should embrace the opportunity you've been given." Kolivan explained as Lance looked up at him, eyes meeting his.

"What do you mean by that?" The Omega finally spoke up, a tint of curiosity in his voice.

"Simple." The guard cleared his throat, "If you would have revealed the truth within the Gane mansion, then Mr. Kogane would have you evicted right away. However, since we are in a foreign country, an unknown land, he cannot leave you behind. You are forced to remain close, and for you two, it is a chance to fix that which has been broken."

"I know what you're trying to say, but you have no idea how stressful it is. Try imagining yourself in our shoes." Hunk leaned his upper body against his knees, "I'm overwhelmed by guilt whenever I look at Shay, especially seeing her so drunk yesterday. She _never_  drinks. She hasn't touched alcohol in... I don't even remember. And she was _drunk_  last night. That told me everything I needed to know." The situation was severe, very critical.

"Keith deserves better." Lance uttered, looking away, "He should find someone who he'll love genuinely. Not have a relationship based on lies like he had with me."

"Did you lie?" Kolivan asked out of nowhere, "Were your feelings all a pretend?" And even though he was trying to comfort the two, Kolivan was still tense, his protective instinct of his charge taking over. He wasn't about to do anything foolish, but Lance's answer may or may not change his mind about helping the tanned Omega repair his relationship with Keith.

"No." Lance quickly replied, not thinking twice about the question, "Everything I did was genuine. At the beginning I may have approached him mainly because of the mission, but that got pushed to the side very quickly. I almost forgot about it the more time I spent with Keith. And by the time we were all playing Mario Kart in Keith's house, I forgot all about it." He didn't concentrate on the mission at all. He got scolded by Allura many times because of it but he couldn't help it.

"Everything I told Keith was genuine, I swear it was. I even called him after the party we had to let him know that it was real. I felt terrible and I knew that this would happen one day. My worst fears were that he would mistake everything for a lie, even though it wasn't. It _really_  wasn't, I swear on everything I have that it wasn't." Tears began building up in Lance's eyes, some escaping him and falling down his cheeks.

"Everything was _real_." He repeated, trying desperately to convince the guard that what he was saying was true. "I can't fake my feelings. I _really_  can't." He sniffed, moving his hands to cover his face, "I... _love_  Keith. I really do. I'd never fake something like that."

The guard watched as the tanned Omega broke down, crying while Hunk tried to comfort him. Kolivan didn't need to ask twice to know that Lance was really telling the truth, the pure urgency in his voice proved that. It seems that in the end Kolivan will have to help guide the two onto the right path. However, what they do from there is up to them. He won't mingle in the affairs that are not his, but instead he will try to push the two into the right direction, show them what they need to do in order to have a chance of fixing what they've done.

"I've acknowledged your words." Kolivan noted, both Hunk and Lance looking up at him, "I have decided to believe in your words, because I do think you are telling the truth. I have also seen first hand how strong of a bond you and Mr. Kogane had, and that's why I'll help you attempt to fix what was broken."

"You will?" Hunk quirked a brow.

"Yes, however, I won't talk to Mr. Kogane or Ms. Shay about this. I will only push you two forward onto the right path so that you can make the choices for yourself. From then on, you are on your own." Kolivan explained, standing up from the bench. "Now then, we should head back to the cottage. I'm sure Mr. Kogane and Ms. Shay will wonder where you two are."

"I doubt they would..." Hunk sighed.

"Contrary to your thoughts, they do still care about your wellbeing. Splitting up from the group like this is dangerous and something I would not advise you to do in the future. We should remain close should something happen." And incidents do strike when you least expect them.

Both Lance and Hunk looked at each other, unsure. "And how do you know they care about our wellbeing? After..."

"Memories aren't easy to forget." Kolivan noted, answering Hunk's question, "Even though both Mr. Kogane and Ms. Shay are hurt, you still don't know how they feel towards the matter. I have no doubt that they are worried despite the current situation."

"But you don't know that for sure." Lance held Keith 2.0 tightly against him.

"No, but I've been with Mr. Kogane long enough to know that he wouldn't become a cold individual over a matter like this. Mr. Kogane has dealt with many matters in the past, and do believe me, I've seen him in a much worse state than this. There had been a case where he tried to throw a Beta male out the window. I had to intervene at the time, and luckily there was no incident by the end of it."

"Throw someone out the window?" Lance asked, puzzled. Then he remembered Keith's threat of throwing _him_  out the window when they met for the second time. So Keith wasn't joking about that...

"Yes." Kolivan nodded, "The individual had hurt Mr. Kogane to that point. However, in your case, he didn't do anything but walk away. I do believe that is a good sign that Mr. Kogane is holding himself back from making any decisions without thinking about them first."

That gave Lance a spark of hope, his face lighting up just a tad bit upon hearing those words. Maybe... there was hope...

"Let us head back." Kolivan helped the two up, "Since you two are already packed, you do not need to do anything once we return. Our rented RV will be delivered to us at eight in the afternoon which means that we still have time before it arrives."

"But what do we do until then?" Hunk wasn't sure if he was up to doing _anything_  at the moment.

Kolivan turned to look at the lake, "Mr. Kogane and the rest have gone on a boat. Perhaps we could prepare lunch for when they return."

The sound of that made both Hunk and Lance wince, "And you're sure they'd wanna eat our cooking? I don't think it's a good idea..."

"Perhaps." Kolivan took note of that, "But it is a task you could do to pass the time. You do not have to remain in the kitchen for lunch. You cold retreat into your bedroom as soon as you make it and eat it there. I won't force you to place yourselves into an uncomfortable situation."

"Well..." Hunk thought about it for a bit, "Cooking does help me calm down."

Lance nodded as well, willing to be useful rather than sitting around uselessly. "Keith 2.0 needs some water." The kitten mewed in response, brushing his head against Lance's chest.

"Then let us head back." Kolivan took their bags, carrying them as they slowly made their way to the cottage.

However, unbeknownst to the group, someone growled behind a corner, claws digging deep into the building's facade. The dark figure followed within the shadows, hiding but also maintaining distance so that he isn't spotted.

 

* * *

 

Keith couldn't find it in himself to enjoy the hunt for Nessie. It was strange, he'd been at least as excited for this trip as Pidge had been, but now it felt like a chore to sit here and point his camera at the waters. It was certainly harder to enjoy than yesterday, after they had traveled a bit from the capital and grabbed a boat to ride through the lake.

Then again, Keith happily had a boyfriend with him at the time, now the pale Omega wasn't even sure _what_  he and Lance were right now.

Still, Keith tried to remain a bit more upbeat than he actually felt, going along with Pidge and Kuron's plans as they searched the lake for the legendary beast or any Faire Folk that might have taken up residence in the lake. Shay, herself, was trying to be optimistic as well.  
  
They weren't doing _okay_  right now, but they were doing _better_  and at least trying to enjoy themselves a bit.  
  
And now that they were out here on the lake, nothing but their group and the hunt for Nessie to occupy them, Keith was left to his own thoughts a bit. These weren't thoughts he could _share_  for fear that the others would realize he was still down and try to drag him out of those thoughts, but they were probably something he needed to have. He needed this time to think, without anyone else to influence his thoughts and tell him what to do, or feel, or think.  
  
Keith holds up the camera and snaps a picture of the shoreline, catching a nearby village.  
  
Lance would have liked that shot.  
  
Keith shakes his head.  
  
It was weird, he still loved Lance, still missed him and wanted him to be there despite everything. But it _hurt_ , way worse than other guys who'd pulled shit like this, and Keith is pretty sure it's because he was actually dating Lance and _invested_  in the relationship. He honestly thought they had a chance, that together they could make it work. It was probably just a fantasy, no, it definitely was. The tanned Omega probably never thought they'd work out, and Keith can't help but wonder if the brunette was thinking of his mission at all when he thought about their future.  
  
Keith snapped a picture or some rolling hills.  
  
There was a part of him that wanted to stay bitterly angry at the Omega forever, and that side was logical and reasonable. That side of his head pointed at Lance's past actions, his break-ins, his guilt tripping, his insults, his _mission_. That part told him that this relationship was /toxic/ the whole time, and that he was better off cutting both Lance and Hunk out of his life for good and taking this as a lesson bitterly learned.  
  
His more emotional and raw side, the part that was fresh with anger and grief, thought Lance was still the most amazing person in the world. That was the side that felt burning rage and deep hope all at once, and wanted to believe that there was something in this relationship worth saving.  
  
Keith shook his head, held up his camera, and snapped another picture.

"Catch anything Kogane?" Pidge asked from her position, snapping him out of his train of thoughts, "Please tell me you got that wave in the distance." The Alpa girl looked desperate. "Remember, you're not here to take pretty pictures of the scenery, you need to take a picture of _Nessie."_  
  
"What do you want me to do Pidge?" Keith huffed, "Put the camera underwater?"  
  
"Exactly." The Alpha grumbled, "Please tell me you have a waterproof camera with you."  
  
Keith hummed in thought, nodding, "I think I have it in my backpack."  
  
"Oh thank god!" Pidge thanked the heavens. "Take it out then. The chances of you catching Nessie underwater is higher than you taking pictures of puny scenery."  
  
"You never know what you might catch." The Omega rolled his eyes, deciding to go over his pictures, "What if I caught something by accident?"  
  
"I doubt that, but if you did, I'll give you a hundred bucks." Pidge promised, confident in her claim.  
  
Keith took the challenge, already scrolling down his photographs. The first couple of pictures were ones of scenery, nothing interesting to see apart from the trees and mountains around them. Then there were a couple he took of Shay, Pidge and Kuron, the four of them as they hunted for Nessie on the boat.  
  
Then Keith went further back, looking at pictures of scenery before an unexpected image appeared. He remembers taking this yesterday, just when they were arriving to the cabin on a boat. The picture showed Lance with Keith 2.0 in the bag. You could see the worry in his face, scared that Keith would find Keith 2.0 hidden in his bag. It was hard to think that this picture was taken just yesterday. It felt much longer than that.

"You look like you're about to cry." Pidge placed a hand on Keith's arm, "You wanna sit down for a bit? I'm sure Nessie wouldn't mind you taking a small break."  
  
"Yeah...that sounds like a good idea." Keith replied, moving to sit on one of the boat's seats, "I'll just be a minute."  
  
"That your time Keith." Pidge hummed, "Take your time."

 

* * *

 

When Shiro got the call from Antok, he broke a window and three vases.

Now that he'd calmed down, stopped cursing, and fixed the mess he made, it felt silly and immature that he'd acted like that. But, at the time, it felt so _right_. After all the pressure, the constant worry for both Keith _and_  Lance, the stress of the release date and the upcoming trial, the hoops he'd jumped through to gain Allura's trust and prove he was a good business partner, Keith's self harm, and just... _everything_  going wrong in the span of two months...it felt _good_  to break a window.  
  
It helped that his brothers weren't here to see him break down. He was the oldest, the one who should be most responsible, the one that had to _look out_  for everyone else. He couldn't break down in front of them. So he was glad that everyone was out of country right now, because it would take two more chairs and a whiskey glass before he was done breaking things.  
  
He wasn't normally someone who would destroy things when he was angry, but everything was...too much...and the latest news was just the straw that broke the camel's back for him.  
  
All that time trying to prove he could be trusted to Allura...and it was _her_  he shouldn't have trusted.  
  
He felt like a damned fool.  
  
He'd been too open with her, too willing to talk, and too patient with her anger. He honestly thought he'd connected with her, that the two of them had an understanding, that they shared that small bit of empathy over the fact that they had unbonded Omega who constantly needed protection, and that they cared for them and wanted what was best, and that they were driven to the edge of madness over everything that piled up around them. He honestly felt a sense of commonality between them.  
  
Now he felt _used_.  
  
After everything was cleaned up and he'd calmed down, Shiro sat and thought of where to go from here. He wouldn't, couldn't, let this affect ties between their companies, especially with the trial on the way, but he couldn't just let this pass by either. He needed to do _something_.  
  
He'd have to cut Allura out of his personal life for sure.  
  
He'd gotten too informal with her, too unprofessional, he'd have to go back to video calls and emails for meetings. And he'd have to stop calling her Allura and starting calling her Ms. Alteanis again...and...and...  
  
Fuck, this hurt. 

There was a knock on his door before it opened, revealing Matt on the other side. "How're you doing boss?" He asked, closing the door behind him as he entered with a tray in hand. A steaming cup was on the tray, accompanied by a plate of cookies. "I thought you could use some stress relieving tea and cookies for a broken heart." He placed it down on the table, taking one for himself before facing Shiro.  
  
"Pidge called. She told me everything." Matt bit on the cookie, munching on it as he watched his boss pace around, "It sucks. I really thought you and Allura would be an item. I was _so_  sure of it that I already started planning a wedding." He grumbled at the thought of having to throw all those plans away. "Think you'll ever forgive her?"  
  
"I honestly don't know." Shiro replied, taking the steaming cup from the tray, "From what I understand, she was the ringleader in all of this, and the reason my little brother is probably crying his eyes out in Scotland right now."  
  
"Yeaaahhhh." Matt scratched the back of his head, finishing off his cookie and grabbing another, "Can't imagine Keith took _that_  particular heartbreak well, and in his first real relationship too. Ouch, that's going to sting. Even my first breakup wasn’t that bad."  
  
"I _may_  be able to forgive Lance and Hunk." Shiro admits, "If Keith and Shay forgive them and they show they _really are_  sorry, but...I don't know Matt. I honestly don't know if I'll ever be able to trust Allu...Ms. Aleanis again."  
  
" _OOOOhhhh_ , last name huh?" Matt winches, "That's rough. Are you going to call her?"  
  
"I'm going to have to." Shiro sighs, rubbing his forehead a bit as he takes a sip of his tea, "It's not like I can ignore this, and I most _certainly_  can't just cancel all of our appointments."  
  
"That's going to be awkward." Matt takes another bite of cookie, "What are you going to say?"  
  
"That I wish she was the person I thought she was? That her plan actively hurt a lot of people? That she should have done _anything_  about the situation except what she did? I don't know Matt. What _should_  I say? There's nothing I _can_  say. I'm just going to have to stay professional and explain that it would be in our best interests to stop having personal meetings."  
  
Matt grimaced, "I'm honestly not sure what the best route to take here is. This is honestly so fucked up that I honestly never thought it would happen."  
  
"How could you have?" Shiro sighed, "This feels like something _Lotor_  would do, not a woman like Allura."  
  
"Harsh." Matt wiched again.  
  
"And also true." Shiro sighed, "And it honestly hurts to admit that."

"Wow... I never thought you'd say that about Allura of all people." Matt bit his cookie again, munching on it while thinking about the whole ordeal. He felt terrible and betrayed as well but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel sorry for both Shiro and Keith. The two of them seemed so happy to have finally found someone in their lives to trust. But now, that trust was broken, just when they thought they had it good.  
  
"I better call her." Shiro reached out for his phone, more than hesitant while doing so. "It's best to get it over with now than push it back for later."  
  
"Are you sure?" Matt asked in concern, "Don't need any time to prep for this?"  
  
"I'm good Matt." Shiro dialled the number and leaned the phone against his ear. He heard ringing... ringing... Until Allura picked up.  
  
There was silence on the other side, until after about five seconds, Allura finally spoke up. "Hello?"  
  
"Good morning Ms. Alteanis." Shiro spoke, "I'm sure you're aware why I called you this morning."  
  
The other line was quiet again. The silence overtaking them. Then Allura's voice came, "I am, but unfortunately I have nothing to say on the matter." Her voice was firm, unwavering. "All I can say is that I apologise for the inconvenience my investigation has caused you."

"I'm sorry as well Ms. Alteanis." Shiro nodded, moving to lean on his desk and support himself. He was going to keep this civil and professional no matter what, but actually speaking with Allura was a lot harder than he had thought, "I'm afraid I'll be canceling all our personal appointments until further notice, I'm afraid I will have have to conduct any future business deals between our companies over the phone or through video calls."  
  
Allura paused for a long, long, time, "I see, that is understandable. Will that be all?"  
  
"I have nothing else to say." Shiro answered, feeling more hallow somehow, "I hope this is of no inconvenience to you."  
  
"Not all all Mr. Shirogane." Allura answered, "I simply thought...you would say more."  
  
"What else can I say?" Shiro sighed, breaking for just a moment before rebuilding the walls he put up, "I'm sorry you couldn't trust me Ms. Alteanis, I truly do hope you find someone you can one day. Have a nice day."  
  
He doesn't wait for her response, he simply hangs up the phone.

Matt didn't say anything, even as Shiro set the phone down, hovering above it long after he finished his conversation with Allura. The Alpha was torn, clearly troubled by the conversation he had, and Matt couldn't blame him at all. They were both talking to each other just like they would with a stranger, and the worst part about it? There was no yelling or emotions in their call. Sure Shiro felt terrible but neither he or Allura expressed what they felt.  
  
They were just like robots.  
  
Even yelling was better than this... Whatever _this_  was. "You good boss?"  
  
"I'm fine." Shiro moved to sit on his chair, letting his tense muscles relax. "I'll work on some paperwork to pass the time. I need it to clear my head a bit."  
  
"With paperwork?" Matt quirked a brow but didn't dare say anything else. "As long as it helps you, I guess that's fine." He pushed himself off the table, aiming for the door, "Call me if you need anything."  
  
"Will do. Thanks Matt."  
  
"You welcome boss." And with that the Beta left.  
  
Shiro sighed as soon as the door closed, looking into the distance. Honestly, he had hoped Allura would say more but she didn't sound sorry about the whole issue at all. Instead she accepted everything as is, not willing to apologise for her actions. Shiro could feel it in her voice, and yet there was also a part of him that was sceptical. There was more to this story than meets the eye.  
  
But he had no way of finding that out. It is what it is and for now, he'll settle on doing paperwork.  
  
He immersed himself in the many papers that were in front of him. He lost track of the time, mind clouded as he thought about his conversation with Allura. However, when his phone suddenly rang, he jumped up in fright, surprised. He wasn't expecting any calls, which immediately made him think that it could be Keith. Potentially with more bad news... The idea made him grab for the phone, brow quirking when he noticed the phone number. "Coran?"  
  
He picked up, "Hello?"  
  
"Good morning Shiro, I hope I'm not calling at an inconvenient time." The older Beta spoke softly, a big contrast to Allura's robotic voice.  
  
"Actually, you are. I was doing important paperwork before you called so if it isn't anything important, I'd like to get back to my duties." Shiro was firm, standing tall.  
  
"I apologise." Coran sounded sincere about it, "I know you've spoken to young Allura a few hours ago but I felt the need to call you myself. You see, there is a reason behind what Allura did and if possible, I would like to meet with you to discuss this further. Of course, you don't have to hear what I have to say but... I would like you to at least give me a chance. Once you hear what I have to say, you may get a clearer understanding of why Allura did what she did. Of course I'm not asking for your forgiveness but only for a chance to tell you her side of the story."

"It doesn't matter why she did it, or what she was thinking." Shiro sighed tiredly, placing down his pen and leaning back in his chair, "I can't even really be angry Coran, I'm simply putting an end to our personal relationship and making sure that the relationship between our companies stays strictly business."  
  
"And that is completely understandable." Coran answered, "I'm simply asking for a chance at explaining what lead Allura to do what she did. I'm not trying to excuse her actions, I simply want a chance to explain why this happened and let you and young Keith find some closure in all of this. Forgiveness is not required."  
  
Shiro sighed, leaning against his desk as he answered, "I've got a heartbroken brother and his friend possibly swearing off love forever over Loch Ness, so this better be a _good_  explanation Coran."  
  
"Thank you." Coran replied.

 

* * *

 

Keith's legs were heavy as he walked back, dreading the thought of entering the cottage. He didn't see Lance in the morning, and when he asked Pidge about it later, she told him that he and Hunk decided to get up early and leave to do their thing.

Of course Keith knew that Lance wanted to get away, just like he didn't want to see Lance either. However, now, he was faced with the possibility of meeting the brunette and he didn't like it. Both he and Shay were unsure, walking back to the cottage with mixed feelings.  
  
"I'm starving. Think Kolivan ordered some food? Or maybe we're gonna have fish again?" Pidge asked curiously as they walked, although she did send a glare Keith's way, "You'll give me that camera later. I want to examine all of its contents, especially the underwater pictures."  
  
"Got it." Keith nodded, said camera in hand as he walked.  
  
Kuron was the first to enter, opening the door before walking inside. "We have returned." He announced, heads turning to look at them. Hunk and Lance who were both cooking by the stove tensed. As soon as they spotted their partners coming inside, they froze, quickly returning their attention onto the pans again.  
  
"Did you manage to find Nessie Ms. Holt?" Kolivan asked from where he sat next to the table, watching as the group entered and closed the door behind themselves.  
  
"Nothing." The Alpha girl shrugged, "That is unless Keith's pictures change that."  
  
At the mention of Keith's name Lance glanced to the side, blue eyes meeting violet ones for a second before quickly turning away. Kolivan may have talked them into coming back, and even somehow convinced them that their situation was _good_ , but Lance felt far from it.  
  
This was awkward on a whole new level.

Violet eyes flickered over both Hunk and Lance before looking away.  
  
"We'll find something next time for sure Pidge." Keith chose to comfort his friend, turning towards the girl and placing a hand on her shoulder. He fully intended to pretend that absolutely nothing was awkward at all, even if that meant he was going to ignore the fuck out of the awkwardness, "Just no Fae."  
  
"Screw you! I'm going to capture a Faire Folk somehow." Pidge hissed menacingly, "And you better hope and _pray_  you caught something after you just sat around and stared at pictures for thirty minutes. We could have missed Nessie because of you!"  
  
"I have a right to check through my own pictures." Keith huffed, feeling a twinge of sorrow as he remembered just _what_  pictures he was looking at, but he wasn't about to acknowledge it right now, "And you are most certainly _not_  going to try and catch any fae. They'll enslave you or something, and then where will we be?"  
  
"Down a tech junkie, because I would _happily_  run off to Tir Na Nog." Pidge huffed, crossing her arms, "I'm going to introduce them to computers and then the _whole world_  will see I was right."  
  
"When over half of humanity becomes enslaved because of your pride then I'm going to scream." Keith wrinkled his nose, "Assuming you get a _chance_  to introduce them to technology while you're being brainwashed."  
  
"Sounds terrible." Shay chimed in.

"The hunt was successful." Kuron noted happily, sitting in his chair with folded arms. "However, next time, I shall take you to the forest Keith. I'll be sure to teach you of ways how to mark your territory and s-"  
  
"Oh no!" Pidge raised her hand, "You're not going to teach Keith how to do a number one to mark his territory."  
  
This made the pale Omega twist his face in disgust.  
  
"I'll teach you the ways of nature." Kuron stood firm on his position, "There is more than marking your territory. There is also hunting, starting a fire, establishing your-"  
  
"I believe that lunch is done." Kolivan spoke up, successfully breaking the conversation as both Hunk and Lance made their way to the table with plates in their hands. They placed the food down in the middle so that everyone could take what they like.  
  
Hunk fidgeted in place, both he and Lance unsure what to say.  
  
"T-This..." Hunk began, pointing to the dish he made, "Is the fish Mr. Kuron caught." Since Kuron was on a spree catching fish left and right, then it was only natural that they would have fish again. "A-And some potatoes to go with it." Then he pointed to the second plate, potatoes peeled and seasoned, ready for consumption.  
  
Lance's eyes drifted up, but quickly looked away when he met those violet eyes. This was easily the most awkward he had ever felt, and for a social person like himself, that spoke volumes, "This is... a plain salad with bacon, avocado, tomato and boiled eggs." They didn't have many ingredients on hand on so they had to improvise.  
  
And as Lance pointed to the second plate, he felt a wave of insecurity hit him. He didn't do this on purpose, well maybe, but he had the ingredients for it so he made it. "These are... coconut balls, for dessert."

"Excellent." Kuron was the first to move, gathering a little of everything onto his plate, settling himself in his seat and digging into his meal. That prompted the rest of the group to start as well, moving themselves to gather bits and pieces onto their plates.  
  
Keith determinedly ignored Lance and Hunk as he gathered food onto his plate, Shay following his lead. The two of them remained silent as they worked around each other to get a little of everything on their own plates. Once they were done they moved to sit next to each other and remain silent as they ate, neither one ready to take the first steps to talk to their boyfriends yet, they weren’t _ready_  to.  
  
Pidge, noticing the coming awkwardness, decided to break the ice by making sure someone was making enough conversation so they all didn't smoother on the silence and _die_ , "Kuron, I'm going to teach you to hunt fae."  
  
"I shall revel in the challenge." Kuron nodded, humming as he chewed on his potatoes.  
  
"Mr. Kogane has warned you  to do no such thing, Ms. Holt." Kolivan reminded gently.  
  
"Mr. Kogane can tell me himself." Pidge huffed, taking a vicious bite of  her fish.  
  
"Pidge no." Keith flickered his eyes to meet her, which was progress in her book, but then he went back to being determinately silent. Shay didn't look like she had _any_  plans to speak right now, using her food as a good excuse to keep from even so much as looking up.  
  
Overall, this was a pretty awkward dinner.

Hunk wasn't faring any better, not looking up from his plate at all. Just like Shay, his eyes were strictly down, glued to his plate. This awkward atmosphere made him seriously consider going to the bedroom to eat but he tried to fight this urge in favour of following Kolivan's advice. They had a chance to fix this since they're not home but... maybe it wasn't the best idea right now, since everything is still so fresh.  
  
More than eating, Lance played with his food, not feeling hungry at all. He forced himself to eat a couple of potatoes but all in all, his plate was almost empty. A soft meowing caught his attention, turning to spot Keith 2.0 walking towards his chair after finishing his own cat food.  
  
The small kitten looked like he just finished his lunch, having drank some water from his bowl before walking up to him. Lance reached down to pet it, before the kitten continued walking towards Keith's chair, brushing his small body against his leg as well.

Mad as he was, Keith couldn't blame an innocent kitten for anything that happened. He felt a pang of guilt, having completely forgotten about the little fluff ball in light of everything that happened, so he reached down and brushed the cat lightly, running his fingers through the soft fur.  
  
The kitten mewled, batting at Keith's hand again, the little shit. That better not become a habit with this little guy. Did Lance buy any toys for him? He seems like someone who would buy a lot of cat toys. He can't imagine Lance _wouldn't_  buy a lot of cat toys.  
  
The pale Omega almost asked Lance, but he caught himself in time.  
  
He kept his attention on the kitten as he picked the fluffball up, moving to hold the little guy for a bit, scratching the little ears with a singly finger, causing the kitten to give a little purr of content. Keith hummed as he got under the kitten's chin.  
  
From across the table Lance tried not to watch, he really did, but it was hard not to when Keith was being so _precious_  with Keith 2.0 like that. He couldn't keep his eyes off the pale Omega as he doted on the kitten, and...it gave him a little hope, seeing Keith act like that with the kitten Lance had gotten them. It was just a spark, barely there, but in light of _everything_  else, it felt like the brightest thing in the room.

"So when are we leaving?" Pidge asked as she munched on her food, turning to Kolivan who ate silently across from her.  
  
"Our rented RV should be delivered to us in approximately five hours. You still have time to hunt for Nessie, Ms. Holt if you so wish." Since the RV will be delivered to them at eight, they still had a lot of time left.  
  
"Sweet." The Alpha girl grinned, "Looks like we know what we're gonna do Keith. I need you to take pictures while I track sound waves underneath the water."  
  
The pale Omega rolled his eyes, not content with the idea of going back onto the boat. Then again, it would be better than staying in the cottage and possibly running into Lance, as if this lunch wasn't awkward enough.  
  
"I would advise you to make some time for packing your suitcases. Mr. Kogane, it would be best if you return at seven or earlier so that you may also sign the papers when the RV arrives." Kolivan informed before drinking a cup of water.

"I never unpacked my suitcase." Keith shrugged, moving to place the kitten down so it could go play, "I'll be good."  
  
"I can pack my equipment in, like, ten minutes." Pidge smirked, "We'll be fine."  
  
Kolivan gave the two a neutral look that had a mild air of disapproval, but Pidge hardly seemed to care. The Alpha girl merely cleaned her plate and hopped out of her chair before making a beeline for the equipment she'd left sitting on the coffee table. Keith took time to clean off his own plate before standing and walking over to wash his dish before rejoining Pidge. Shay did the same, and ended up joining her two friends as they walked out the door.  
  
"I best go with them." Kolivan sighed, standing and placing his own dishes in the sink before going after the trio, shaking his head as he exited the build, "We'll be back by seven."  
  
That left four people still sitting at the table.  
  
"The hunt was good today." Kuron told Antok, "Though the coffee maker needs to work on her reflexes, else she'll never survive the wilds."

"Shay isn't made for the wild." Hunk lowered his gaze, hunching down like the defeated bear he was. Honestly, this was much more stressful than he expected and every reasonable part of his brain told him that he should have went into his bedroom to eat. He couldn't expose Shay to something like this. Not when the confession was so fresh in everyone's minds.  
  
Lance gathered his empty plate, going over to the sink. He didn't say anything, intending to wash all the dishes so that he could pass the time. Keith playing and holding the small kitten may have given him some hope but all in all, things weren't looking good for him.  
  
Hunk joined him to help with the plates, both of them standing side by side in silence while Antok and Kuron talked.  
  
It was suffocating in here. Lance needed some fresh air. "I'll go out for a bit." He let the guard know, not wanting him to follow him like Kolivan did. Sometimes people needed company to get through their problems, but right now, Lance needed some time alone.  
  
Antok turned towards him, eyes examining and trying to make a decision. "Will you go far?"  
  
"No." The tanned Omega shook his head, "Just here by the lake."  
  
The guard tapped his fingers, making a decision, "Alright, but I'll be watching you from a distance. You have to stay within my line of sight or else I'll follow you."  
  
Lance nodded, quickly making his way out of the cottage house. He ventured out towards the lake, spotting Pidge and the rest on a boat. He looked away, walking up to a spot he deemed good enough before seating himself down. The ground was cold but that didn't bother him. All he wanted was to sit here and gaze into nothing in particular as he thought about many different things.

 

* * *

 

Allura would never admit to anyone how much her phone call with Shiro had affected her.  
  
She thought she was fine the first hour after the call, disappointed, but ultimately fine. She just decided to got about her work and put the call to the back of her mind. It had gone much better than she had expected, after all, and as long as he company wasn't affected by this than she had no reason to be upset by what was happening.  
  
When that hour was over, however, the implications of Shiro's call started to chip away at the strong walls she'd placed around her mind and heart. His words started playing on loop in her head, over and over while she was trying to read her paperwork, every little influx and change in his tone playing through her mind.  
  
' _I'm sorry you couldn't trust me_.'  
  
She shook her head, waving the thoughts away and locking them behind her several layers of work related thoughts as she forced herself to read through the paperwork and get her work done.  
  
It wasn't even another hour before the words wiggled their way back to the front of her mind, firmly implanting themselves in her thoughts and refusing to be pushed back no matter how much she tried to focus on her paperwork. So she fought the ideas, trying to reassure herself that she'd done the right thing and Shiro's trust wasn't relevant to the matter at all.  
  
Only for the doubt to set in.  
  
Hunk hadn't believed in the cause from the start.  
  
Coran hadn't believed, no matter how much he pretended.  
  
Lance, apparently, hadn't believed either, no matter how much he told himself he had.  
  
She was the only one of them who stayed loyal to the task. She was the only one who had stuck true to her goal and done exactly what she needed to do. The mission was right, _she_  was right, and she wouldn't let Shiro convince her otherwise. She may have lost the ability to get to Lotor through the Gane Company, but she...  
  
She...  
  
...she...  
  
...hadn't gotten what she wanted, had she?  
  
It took three hours after her phone call with Shiro before she broke down, because that's how long it takes her to realize that she didn't know what she wanted anymore, much less that she hadn't gotten it at all.  
  
So now, here she was, a day later and she keeps eyeing the phone, wondering if Shiro would call, but every time the phone rings it's never him. She doesn't even know _why_  she's so desperately hoping the man will call her, she objectively knows he _won't_ , but there's a pang a hopeful _longing_  within her that wants him to forgive her.

And so she worked in silence, doing paperwork while her mind drifted to the thoughts of Shiro's voice. The room was quiet as she worked, only broken by a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter." She gave permission, Coran coming inside with a cup of tea in hand.  
  
"Working princess?" He asked as he entered, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Yes." The Alpha sighed, eyes lowering back onto the papers in front of her. "There are quite a few documents I need to sign today."  
  
Coran placed the tea on her table with care, humming as he did. "I see. Nothing you won't be able to get through today I'm sure."  
  
Allura nodded, hand moving as she signed the current paper in front of her. Although her curiosity was eating away at her as she looked up at her assistant, "Did... Anyone call today?"  
  
Coran quirked a brow, "No. Is there anyone that should?"  
  
"N-No." She shook her head, returning back to her paperwork, "I was merely curious."  
  
Coran hummed, twirling a finger around the edge of his moustache as he moved to push the tea closer to the woman, "I thought you might like some tea after the work you've been doing today."  
  
"Thank you Coran." Allura nodded, moving her finished paperwork out of the way, reaching for the cup after the papers had been neatly set aside.  
  
"It's no problem princess." Coran moved to shuffle through some paperwork himself, taking out a pen and tapping against the papers with it, studying the contents before settling himself on the edge of Allura's desk.  
  
"Are there any meetings planned for today Coran?" Allura asked light, just to fill the silence.  
  
"None for you princess." Coran hummed.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm about to go out for lunch." Coran turned to face here, "I was wondering if you wanted me to bring you anything?"  
  
"No." Allura shook her head, "I'm not feeling very hungry.."  
  
"Alright then." Coran hummed again after a few moments, placing the papers down and hopping off the desk and out the door, "I'll be back soon princess!"

"Stay safe Coran." She smiled as the older man smiled back, closing the door behind him after saying his goodbyes. After he left, Allura was engulfed by the silence again, sitting in an empty room all by herself.  
  
And all of a sudden it hit her.  
  
She nobody by her side to trust.

 

* * *

 

Antok was standing outside of their cottage with folded arms, looking out into the distance at the boat that held his fellow guard, as well as his charge. From where he stood, he could see that they weren't in any danger. Then his eyes moved to the lone figure of Lance who was now laying on the ground while looking at the sky. He wouldn't mingle into another's personal business but at least Antok was glad that the Omega listened and stayed within his range of sight.

As he watched, he heard the sound of a vehicle approaching, turning to look at the road to spot an RV making its way towards their cottage house. This must be the RV they've ordered being delivered to them.  
  
Antok walked up to the man who drove it, deciding to sign the papers himself before the man would leave and hand over the keys to the large vehicle.  
  
The RV was on the more expensive side, large in size as well. It was almost the size of a truck which meant that it was spacious and big enough for their entire group to fit in comfortably. Then again, Mr. Kogane may have counted on Hunk and Shay sharing a bed when he ordered it, which meant that some people may end up sleeping on the couches.  
  
A minor detail considering how luxurious the van was. He could only hope that the couches will be comfortable, for both Hunk and Lance's sakes.

Kuron waked out of the cabin, eyeing the RV as it drove up, "It's large. That's going to be hard to drive down the thin roads of older villages."  
  
"It should have four-wheel drive." Antok tsked, "And we are not going to drive into the villages, we will park outside of them. Kolivan and I will be driving."  
  
Kuron hummed, moving towards the vehicle to further inspect it. Antok watched him, taking the time to make sure the man wouldn't break anything before deciding that it was fine and moving on. He stepped down from the cabin's stairs, moving towards where the tanned Omega sat along the shoreline, "Mr. McClain? The RV is here, you should go pack now."  
  
"Thanks." The Omega answered blankly, his chin resting on his knee.  
  
Antok sighed, moving to stand next to the boy and hold out a hand, "Here, I'll help you and we can get settled before Mr. Kogane gets back."  
  
"Thanks." The brunette sighed, taking the hand and pulling himself up. He followed silently as the large Beta lead him back towards the cabin, his shoulders slumped as he dragged his feet the whole way. At least he was doing better than yesterday, or even this morning for that matter.  
  
The two packed the Omega's things, getting everything straight quickly as the two of them took the time to get everything together. It helped that the tanned Omega had almost everything pre-packed because of his attempt to run this morning. Between the two of them it was only a single trip to carry all of the tanned boy's stuff to the RV. Antok sighed as she settled the Omega's stuff on the large, circular, seat around the table.

"Here you go." Lance placed Keith 2.0 down on the ground, the kitten curiously running away to explore the new space he was placed into. As any curious cat would do, he began jumping on things, exploring as his little head looked around curiously. It made Lance smile softly, reaching for a bag to take out the cat toys. Yes, he had a whole bag dedicated to cat toys. Then one for his food and litter. Taking care of a cat was demanding but having experience with Blue, Lance knew that he was ready for the challenge.  
  
The only thing he had to worry about was Keith 2.0 running out of the RV if anyone opened the door.  
  
"Can you make sure everyone knows not to keep the door open?" Lance turned to the guard, "I don't want him to escape."  
  
Antok nodded, making his way out of the RV to gather everyone and help them carry in their bags before they could depart. That meant that Lance had the whole RV to himself, looking around as the black kitten explored.  
  
The RV was spacious and definitely had enough room to accommodate them all. Although they were missing two beds which meant that both he and Hunk would most likely end up sleeping on couches. Lance stood up and walked over to the driver seat, noticing Keith and the rest of the group getting out of the boat. They'll be here any minute now. How awkward will that be?  
  
His blue eyes zeroed in on Keith, watching him from a distance as he spoke with Pidge. Why is it that even now Keith looked so dazzling? He was just like a shining star, beautiful yet too far for anyone to reach. Would he be able to reach and touch one- The sound of fabric tear caught his attention, snapping him out of his thoughts as he turned around to notice that Keith 2.0 was trying to climb up the curtain using his tiny claws.  
  
Oh no! He was already in that stage!  
  
Lance ran up to him, gently grabbing the kitten to get him off the curtain. "Oh no! You can't do that little one. This RV isn't ours and I can't have you damage anything. I'll have to pay for the damages out of my wallet." He finally got Keith 2.0 to let go, holding the playful kitten within his arms. Luckily he had toys for the kitten to play with but... what will he do with the curtain now?

Lance pulled at the curtain, pulling it into his lap to inspect the small tear, absentmindedly using a toy to distract the kitten. It wasn't a large tear, but he didn't know if it was ignorable or not. He didn't know how to sew, but he was sure he could find a sewing needle somewhere and fix it over the month. Hopefully no one else would notice while he plotted his move.  
  
He turned to scold at the kitten playing with it's toy, "I hope you're happy. Daddy is going to get in even more trouble if anyone notices."  
  
The kitten rolled on it's back, ignoring him in favor of playing with it's toy. Lance huffed, crossing his arms, "I know you didn't get this behaviour from me young man. You better hope your other daddy doesn't zero in on this, because I'm not covering for you. I'm already on the couch, I don't want to sleep on the roof."  
  
Keith 2.0 had exactly zero fucks to give.  
  
Lance dropped the curtain, hoping no one would notice before they got to the next town, and settled in his seat as the kitten continued to ignore him. The door to the RV opened and Hunk walked in, carrying both of his bags as he closed the door with his foot and moved to settle next to Lance, "Hey man, better get ready, Keith's helping Shay pack so they'll be on any minute. They we're going to hit the road."  
  
Lance's stomach dropped.  
  
"I know man." Hunk placed a hand on Lance's shoulder, grimacing as he moved closer to the Omega, "It sucks, but we're going to get through this together man."

"I can't handle this anymore Hunk." Lance's blue eyes moved onto his best friend, "This can't be healthy for us. I know Kolivan said that we have a chance to fix everything but I'm having second thoughts about this. What if we're doing the wrong thing? What if we should give each other space before we calm down a little? We told them just _yesterday_  Hunk. I don't think we should be up in their faces right now."  
  
The Beta shared these feelings, knowing what Lance was talking about. "I know bud but I don't think we can escape now. We'll have to manage somehow while we're crammed together like this."  
  
"But it will be even _worse_  than in the cottage Hunk." Lance stressed further. "We can't walk out of here unless we want to step out onto the road and get ourselves killed."  
  
This made Hunk nervous. "You have a point."  
  
"Of course I do." The brunette huffed, "I've thought about this for hours."  
  
But then the door suddenly opened, Kuron entering to settle his things inside. "This will be a long ride." The Alpha grumbled before walking further inside, Keith and Shay behind him.

"Kuron, we're from _America_ , you're from _Alaska_. A long ride for us is nine hours." Keith grumbled as he made his way past the table Lance and Hunk were settled on, moving his bags to one of the tiny bunks that made up a bed shoved next to the windows. "Scotland is the size of maybe two states. We'll be fine."  
  
"I wasn't talking about the length of the ride." Kuron answered, tucking his own bag in the bunk under it, "Are you going to hide in your bed for the ride."  
  
"I am." Pidge called, crawling onto her own bunk above Keith's, moving the plastic sliding that made up her privacy door closed, "Call me when we get to the next stop losers!"  
  
Shay walked past, opening a door in the back room to reveal an _actual_  bed, "Who is taking the bedroom?"  
  
"Antok and I will be driving." Kolivan called back as he settled into the driver seat, Antok seated in the passenger seat next to him, "So it's between whoever is willing to share the bed."  
  
"I'll share with you Shay." Keith hummed, pulling his stuff off the bunk and walking towards the bedroom, "If you don't mind."  
  
"Of course not Keith." Shay hummed, opening the door wider so the could walk in. The two entered the bedroom and closed the door behind them, leaving them separated from everyone else.  
  
Kuron hummed, eyeing the bunk before his eyes flickered over towards the two left without a bed, "I am used to couches, you two can take the bunks. It will give you a place to hide if nothing else."  
  
Lance and Hunk didn't have time to answer, because Kolivan started the RV and started driving.

With a promise of sleeping on a bed, Lance and Hunk made their way to the bunks, settling their things onto the beds.

"Looks like you get a bed after all." Pidge spoke up, surprising Lance who flinched, turning towards her. The tanned Omega sighed, closing his eyes for a second to gather himself. Then he turned around, supporting himself as the RV moved.  
  
"It's mostly for hiding." The brunette said, storing his things away before walking out to sit on the chair in the front.  
  
"Is that the main reason? Damn, I don't know if you're being considerate towards Keith or if you're a coward." She shrugged, eyes on Hunk now who was having some troubles storing his things underneath as well.  
  
"Both." Lance sat down, turning towards her so that they can talk, "I think it would be better if you get down Pidgeon. You shouldn't be on the bunk while the RV is in motion."  
  
"What? Why?" The Alpha girl raised a brow.  
  
"Because the bunk is unstable." Lance had been in an RV before, and while it wasn't as fancy as this one, it was still an RV. "That's why they made these chairs with seat belts so that we can sit in them while in motion. If you decide to stay, the bed can fall-"  
  
And just as Lance said it, Pidge's bed suddenly cracked, the top part of the mattress falling down. Luckily part of the structure remained, Pidge holding on for dear life while trying not to fall down. "Fuck! This is your fault! You jinxed me! Help me!"  
  
Both Lance and Hunk approached her bed, helping her get down on the floor.  
  
"Fuck." Pidge grumbled under her breath, looking at her now destroyed bunk. "Where will I sleep now?"  
  
"It's not broken." Hunk noticed, moving to push the mattress up, "The wood here just fell to the side because of the movement. It can be fixed but you shouldn't sit on it while we're moving."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" The Alpha girl folded her arms, "That I can't sleep while we're driving?"  
  
"We can't sleep either." Lance sighed, "The bunks can't hold us while we're in motion or else they'll break. This happened to me million times before, trust me, I know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Fucking great! What do I do then? Sleep on the floor?" Pidge was having none of this shit.  
  
"You could sleep with Keith and Shay? Their bed should be strong enough to lay on while we move." Hunk worked on fixing the bunk, and with just one swift push of the mattress, it was fixed.  
  
"I'll take you up on that. Still, I wanted to play games before going to bed." Taking her bag, Pidge walked over to the table. "I'm taking your spot McClain. I'll get motion sickness if I sit in the opposite direction we're going in."  
  
"That's fine." Lance moved to sit on the other side, leaning against the table in boredom. Pidge, meanwhile, set up her laptop, taking out the many wires she needed for it to work.  
  
"Did you know that we have electricity? Even while moving?" She asked randomly, grabbing Lance's attention.  
  
"R-Really?" That caught Lance's attention.  
  
"Yeah. You can play games on your phone or whatever while we travel. Oh, we also have internet." Pidge grinned, already connecting to said thing.  
  
"Neat." Lance took out his phone and searched for the network to connect to. However, what caught his attention was a low meowing coming from the front. He curiously looked at the direction it was coming from, only to see little Keith 2.0 hidden right behind the driver's seat. The poor kitten was shaking in place, frightened now that the RV was moving.  
  
Lance immediately moved, rushing towards the kitten and gently picking him up in his arms. "It's okay little guy. Nothing is going to hurt you." He pushed the kitten closer towards his chest, the shaking ceasing but the kitten was unwilling to move anywhere, now stuck to Lance like glue. "I'm so sorry... I didn't know you'd be scared like this."  
  
"Is he okay?" Hunk asked worriedly, moving to sit next to Pidge and putting on his seatbelt.  
  
"He's scared." Lance walked back to them, seating himself on the opposite side. Great, as if his mood wasn't already bad enough, now he felt guilty about scaring the little kitten like this. He fucked up... on a lot of things. He didn't deserve Keith, and neither did he deserve Keith 2.0. He can't even take care of him properly. "Hunk, can you get me the bag with toys? I'll try to distract him."  
  
The Beta stood up to get said bag, bringing it back and placing it beside Lance before buckling up again. The tanned Omega unzipped the bag and took out a couple of toys, trying to get the kitten's attention. It made the kitten look up at least, moving his small hand to claw at the toy.  
  
Lance smiled as he watched the kitten slowly recover, holding the toy and playing with Keith 2.0. "I'm so sorry daddy wasn't looking out for you. I won't make the same mistake again."

 

* * *

 

Inside the bedroom, things were going much smoother for Keith and Shay.  
  
The two of them were settled onto the bed, each on their own sides with the lamps turned on, Keith doing work on his laptop and Shay reading a book. The scene would be domestic if the two weren't two broken halves of a relationships that settled on taking comfort in each other's presence. The were settled into the bed comfortable if nothing else.  
  
"It should be a few hours until we reach the next stop in Pidge's planner." Keith hummed, "We won't be seeing anything else today."  
  
"Mmmhmm." Shay nodded, "How is work going?"  
  
"I'm emailing Iverson about some Marketing." Keith hummed, "What are you reading?"  
  
"Horror novel." Shay sighed, "I don't normally like horror stories, but I didn't want a story where I would have to hear about relationships while reading."  
  
"Understandable." Keith nodded, working through his emails, "I wouldn't either."  
  
"Have you thought about how you feel?" Shay placed down the book, "I'm still mixed about everything that happened, and...I don't know what to do still."  
  
Keith sighed, closing his laptop and looking towards Shay with tired eyes, "It's all I've been thinking about all day."  
  
"And?" Shay tilted her head.  
  
"I still love Lance." Keith admitted, folding his hands, "...but...I don't know if that's a good thing. You can love someone all you want, but that doesn't change anything if they've turned the relationship into something awful. I don't know if I can justify to myself staying with him after this, I don't know if I can trust if he _really_  loves me or if this is all some test to see how far this can be pushed."  
  
"When Hunk and I got together..." Shay started, reaching for Keith's hand and squeezing it gently, "...my brother, Rax, was very disapproving. I fought him at every step and I stayed with Hunk because I thought he was the most wonderful man in the world..."  
  
Shay sighed, looking down, "...but now I can't help but wonder if I was blind. I wonder if Rax saw something I didn't that clued him in. Was I a fool Keith? Was I an idiot who ignored good sense? Can I trust myself in the future? I still love Hunk too, but I don't know if that's a good thing. What if that's all the more sign that I'm a fool and always will be? If I break up with Hunk and find someone else...will I end up like this again? Can I trust my own judgement?"  
  
"Shay..." Keith tried, voice heavy with sympathy, "You're not an idiot."  
  
"I just...feel so _used_." Shay sniffed, "And that's what I can't get passed. Not that he didn't tell me, but that I was _used_. And what's worse? I was used to hurt one of the _only_  friends I have. So yes, I'm am a fool."

"You're not a fool if you didn't know." Keith stressed, "I don't blame you for any of this Shay, you know that."  
  
"I know but... I still would have hurt you unconsciously without even knowing about it." The female Beta leaned against the headboard, completely lost.

"You didn't do anything wrong Shay." Keith reassured the girl, "You couldn't have possibly known."  
  
"It still _feels_  like I should have." Shay admits, looking her friend in the eye and squeezing his hand again, "I just...why did they do it Keith?"  
  
"You know it was for their stupid mission." Keith hums, taking his hand away and turning to stare out the window for a moment, "At least they had the fucking balls to admit to it."  
  
"Is that enough to forgive them though?" Shay asks.  
  
"I don't know."

 

* * *

 

Lance grumbled in his sleep, eyes slowly fluttering open as he slowly drifted back to consciousness. Keith 2.0 was laying down close to his chest, stuck to him like glue and all curled up beside him. Lance had his hand on the kitten, protectively trying to comforting him from the horror that was the RV.

However, as he tried to make sense of the world, he noticed that the RV wasn't moving. Or was it? He was too out of it to tell. The only indication that they were still was that he was currently laying down on his bunker, which wasn't falling down, so that was a good sign. They were parked, that much he could tell.  
  
The tanned Omega yawned tiredly, picking up Keith 2.0 before making his way to the bathroom. Oh wait, can he use the bathroom? Unless they're connected to a water source he won't be able to flush or have any water to wash his face with. Great.  
  
He went on a search for help, looking around to notice that the RV was empty. What the cheese? Even Hunk wasn't here.  
  
He moved to the front, looking out the window to spot a new town in sight. Oh... They must have arrived already. If that was the case, then everyone must have settled into their new accommodation already. So much for not being a morning riser. "Come on little one, let's see what's up." He placed Keith 2.0 into his bag before going outside to see where everyone was.  
  
He was in desperate need of water, already feeling his skin itch from neglect. However, as soon as the wind blew against him, Lance caught a sniff of something familiar. "No way..." He rushed to the direction the smell was coming from, reaching the edge of the wall before spotting the sea before him.  
  
The waves were calm on the beach, and the sea was as blue as Lance remembered it. He looked into the distance in awe, relishing the salty smell of water. The sea of his hometown was much more clearer, while this one was more murkier. Nevertheless, the sea was still the sea, and it connects everyone.  
  
Ahh... He almost felt at home just by the smell alone.

Sure, it wasn't nearly as sandy, and there wasn't much sunshine, but it _felt_  good to stand by the ocean again. Lance smiled, moving to grass and towards the sand, taking off his shoes and walking until his bare feet were in the water.  
  
There was a small village nearby, even smaller than the last one they stayed in, and he thinks he can make out Hunk's form walking next to Kuron in the distance, but Lance is content to stand here, in the water, taking in the salty smell of the breeze.  
  
He kicked back the water a bit, watching it splash. The familiar rumble of the waves feeling comfortable to his ears. It was like going home again, and his heart felt lighter here than it had since he'd opened up to Keith about the mission. He hummed, content, and leaned over to run his hands through the water, letting the salty water clean the skin of his fingertips.  
  
He wished Keith was here, then it would be perfect.  
  
The tanned Omega swallowed down the pang of sorrow, turning back to the waters, deciding to put his troubles out of his mind for now.

He heard little Keith 2.0 meow in his bag, suddenly reminding Lance that it would be a good idea to let the little guy out into their new accommodation before doing anything else. Who knows if the little kitten needs to use the bathroom just as much as he does.  
  
With the new knowledge in mind, Lance made his way out of the water. He didn't put his shoes back on but continued on his bare feet towards Hunk and Kuron. "Guys!" He called out, catching their attention. Panting, he leaned against his knees to catch his breath, "Where is everyone? Did you decide to ditch me all of a sudden?"  
  
Hunk smiled, waving his hands in the air, "We didn't want to wake you up buddy. I felt bad about about it, so we left you in the RV to sleep."  
  
"Geez... You could have at least told me." The brunette grumbled, turning to Kuron, "Where are we staying?"  
  
"Over there." The Alpha pointed to a decent looking house. It wasn't a cottage, but a _house._ Keith must have rented this somehow. Oh well... He better get inside quick then.  
  
"I'll see you later." Lance made a run for the house, opening the door to spot Pidge on the couch in the living room. She already had her console hooked up to the TV so she was already long immersed into the game. Lance didn't say anything as he placed his bag down, letting Keith 2.0 out into the wild that is the new house. The kitten was curious but remained close.  
  
Lance made sure to get his litter, toys and then food before unpacking his own bag. Oh right... He doesn't know where his room was, "Which room is mine?" He asked the gremlin, just so he didn't accidentally run into Keith or maybe Shay.

Pidge hummed, turning towards the only bedroom door that was open in the house, "That one, all the other ones have been claimed already."  
  
Lance nodded, moving past the Alpha girl and into the bedroom. It was small, and there wasn't much in it, but the bed was a twin bed so that meant he'd have privacy for the first time in a while during their stay. He set down his bag, Keith 2.0 crawling out of the bag and moving to explore his new environment.  
  
The tanned Omega closed the door to his room, allowing the kitten to roam freely while he moved to lay on the bed, deciding to relax as he turned on his side and stared out the window. It was an old window, the still faded with time, with chipped paint over the old wood, and he had a good view of the sea.  
  
He could get used to this.  
  
The brunette decided he liked this feeling. He liked this house, its oldness, the closeness to the sea. He liked being _here_  in Scotland, with the grassy green hills and Keith in the other room...and...and...  
  
He hoped he didn't lose this.  
  
He wanted to walk that beach with Keith. He wanted to see Scotland with Keith, to sit in old houses and chipped windows with the pale Omega beside him, to see the _whole world_  with Keith.  
  
He hoped the pale Omega forgave him.  
  
Lance kicked himself up, moving to stare at the sea. It was only the second day, they needed more time before he could be sure that Keith would never forgive him.  
  
But, here, time was something they had plenty of.

With nothing to do, Lance decided to venture out. But of course not before finally using the bathroom and doing his morning routine. Having done that, he left his room, making sure that Keith 2.0 had everything he needed before leaving. He made sure to put on his swimming trunks under his pants just in case he decided to take a dip. The sea may be cold but one never knows.  
  
He closed the door behind him, walking down the stairs before looking out into the living room again. Pidge was still at it, playing her game with nothing else in sight. Well, at least he knows what she'll be doing the entire day.  
  
"I'll be out at the beach if anyone needs me." He called out, not bothering to look back while Pidge yelled out in victory. Lance walked out, greeted by the fresh salty air of the sea yet again.  
  
Not only did the sea remind him of home but it also helped him calm down now that... He shook his head, willing himself to go to the beach. Once on sand, he settled himself down, letting the fresh wind low against him. It was a little cold but he wouldn't give it up for the world.

 

* * *

 

The hills were nice, and the breeze was pleasant, and Keith could almost forget that he had any troubles at all. He and Shay were separated now, each of them taking one of his guards as their "buddy" for today. The village was small enough and old enough that Kolivan deemed it safe for them to roam around. It helped that most of the population of the small village were elderly, and would be less than interested in two young Omega.  
  
It felt nice to be in a place that felt safe.  
  
There's an old tavern nearby, the only real place to go in this village besides the old sights and ruins they planned to explore, and Keith was left to fill his own time. He walked through the hills, camera in hand, capturing the scenes with a small click and a flash. Kolivan had settled himself sleepily in the grass, and Keith couldn't resist capturing the rare sight of the man being relaxed.  
  
The pale Omega hummed, sitting down as he looked for another spot to catch, pointing his camera towards the sea and finding _just_  the right moment to click.

And when he clicked, he noticed just _who_ was in his picture. Keith raised a brow, taking his camera to look into the distance. He zoomed in on the spot, seeing Lance who was sitting on the beach quietly. He felt a wave of sorrow hit him, lowering his camera to look into the distance with his own eyes. True enough, he noticed Lance in the distance.  
  
It wouldn't hurt to look, would it? Especially when Lance can't see him.  
  
Keith looked through his camera again, zooming in on Lance's figure. The tanned Omega had a soft smile on his face, looking out into the sea. Keith watched him with mixed feelings, noticing it when Lance stood up. He followed the brunette with his camera, surprised when Lance began taking off his pants.  
  
Keith had to look away for a minute before raising his camera again. Looking down at Lance, he noticed that the tanned Omega had swimming trunks under his pants. Swimming trunks? Was he going to swim? He couldn't possibly be dumb enough to swim in the cold sea of Scotland. He's definitely going to get sick if he does-And there he goes.  
  
Lance was knees deep into the water but seemed hesitant on entering any further. He knows that Lance loves the sea but this was cold even for him. And sure enough, the tanned Omega turned around in defeat, going to sit on the sand. He had his arms around himself, as if to try and cover himself from the cold, even though he was wearing a jumper. Winds coming from the sea can be pretty cold.

Keith huffed, looking away from the beach and placing down his camera. Idiot, he was going to get sick and be miserable for their entire stay here. And Keith wasn't going to take care of him when it happened, the brunette was just going to have to deal with it, because Keith _was not_ /going to help him when he ended up with hypothermia or something.  
  
The pale Omega crossed his arms, huffing as he purposely turned away from the ocean, _not_  at all worried about the dumb idiot jumping in a freezing fucking ocean.

Kolivan, the bastard, seemed to notice how Keith was acting and turned to face the boy, "Is something wrong Mr. Kogane?"  
  
"No." Keith shook his head, turning to face the far off ruins, "I'm fine. Just wondering what we're going to do tomorrow."  
  
Kolivan hummed, pushing himself up as he looked around, trying to find what _actually_  caused Keith's distress. The man's sharp eyes landed on the ocean, spotting a figure swimming in the salty waters, and knew immediately what had happened, "Would you like me to go and stop Mr. McClain."  
  
"Don't bother." Keith responded, "It's his own damn fault if he gets sick."  
  
"Are you sure you're not willing to speak to him?" Kolivan hummed, edging closer to the pale boy.  
  
"I'm not ready for that." Keith answered, arms still crossed, "I don't know when I will be."  
  
"I can hardly think of a better place than this." Kolivan looked around them, noting the empty fields of soft grass and the small village, "It's more peaceful and private here than our home, and we'll see many villages like this over the next few days."  
  
Keith turned to lock eyes with his guard, "Why do you care?"  
  
"Because I care about you." Kolivan replied gently, "And if you cannot be happy with or forgive Mr. McClain, than finding closure from him would, perhaps, be for the best."

Keith hummed, not willing to admit defeat but knew that Kolivan was ultimately right. He couldn't leave their situation like this, or else it will eat away at him. He had the time but it would be best if he settled this before they returned back home. If they leave it as is when they get back, then there will be /no/ chance of them ever fixing this again.  
  
If Keith had to make a decision, he _had_  to make it now while they're in Scotland.  
  
"I still feel that it's too early." Keith sighed, turning to look out onto the ocean again. "But at the same time I want to talk to him. Is that normal?"  
  
"Time does make a difference." Kolivan noted, "And I wouldn't want you to act harshly. When you feel that you have made your decision, and then thought about it a bit longer, then you should act upon it. I wouldn't say this if this was a light decision but since it is important, I would like for you to think about this carefully."  
  
"And that's what I've been doing." The pale Omega's eyes moved onto the figure on the beach, "I'm not sure what to do... But what if..." An idea came to mind, not really sure if he should act upon it. "I want to know _why_  he did it. I want to ask him about it and then I'll feel confident in making my decision."  
  
"I see." Kolivan nodded in agreement, "That would be a wise move to make."  
  
"Do you know?" He asked his head guard, "Why he did it?"  
  
"I do. However, it's not my place to say. Although when you do find out, please be assured that Mr. Shirogane is already aware of their mission goal and is taking actions to help achieve what the mission was aimed to do."  
  
Keith hummed uncertainty, moving to sit next to Kolivan, shifting a bit as he moved closer. He paused, humming again as he thought about what, exactly, he wanted to say, "Kolivan...if...if Lance turns out to have a really good reason for all this...and I still end up not being able to forgive him...would you think I was wrong for it?"  
  
"Of course not." Kolvian reassured, placing an hand on the boy's shoulder, "What Mr. McClain and Mr. Garrett did, no matter the reason, was not justifiable. They are not beyond forgiveness, but it is not required for you to give it to them either."  
  
"And what if it's a really good reason?" Keith shook his head, "What if it's one of those "needs of the many" situations? What if it's something that even _I_  could justify in my head? What then?"  
  
"Keith." Kolivan's voice is firm, "Nothing is worth your pain."  
  
Keith blinked, turning to the older man, "What?"  
  
"You were an innocent not at all involved in anything Lotor has done." Kolivan's voice is _firm_ , "There _is_  no way to justify this. You are a victim in this, one that paid for the mistakes of others, and I cannot sit here and allow you to try and justify Mr. McClain and Mr. Garrett's actions by invalidating your own pain."  
  
"Kolivan." Keith's voice was weak, "What are you saying?"  
  
"You have a history of internalizing and ignoring your pain." Kolivan hummed, "I have been working for your brother long enough to notice your habit of trying to justify other's actions towards you. And I am here to tell you now that such things do not work. If you forgive Mr. McClain, it must be because you have decided to forgive him for his actions _despite_  the pain he caused, not because his actions are justifiable or deserving of forgiveness. Forgiveness, I have found, is rarely deserved, that's why it's forgiveness."  
  
"Are you telling me he _doesn't_  deserve my forgiveness?" Keith tried to wrap his head around everything.  
  
"No." Kolivan shook his head, "I'm saying it does not matter whether or not he deserves it. It certainly helps if he _deserves_  forgiveness, but that is not the issue. The issue is whether you, the victim, wish to give him forgiveness. No one can make that decision for you, and his reasons should not invalidate how you feel. You are a human being, Mr. Kogane, and you are do basic decency and respect as such."  
  
Keith bit his lip, "What...what if I _want_  to forgive him, but I know it's not good for me? Or the other way around? Kolivan...what if this happens again?"  
  
"That is a risk you must decide you are willing to take." Kolivan sighed, "No one can tell you when you're ready to forgive someone for such a deep hurt, and no one can tell you what you should do. Take a few more days to think about whether or not Mr. McClain is worth it, and then confront him when _you_  are ready. Not when he's ready, not when Ms. Holt suggests it, not because we're closing our stay here, but when _you_  are ready."  
  
"What if I'm never ready?" Keith asks.  
  
"Then you will never forgive him." Kolivan shrugs.  
  
"What if I already know what I want to say?" Keith asks.  
  
"Then you must decide when you want to confront him." Kolivan answers patiently.  
  
Keith turns away, mulling over the words, turning his feelings over and over in his head as he tries to figure out where he wants to go from here.

"I would like to ask him for his reason." Keith decides, turning to Kolivan fully, "But I don't think I'm ready for it now. I'll do it tomorrow. Then when I find out why he did it, I'll take my time in making my decision."  
  
"Very well." The guard nods, "If that is the decision you've made, then I'll respect it."  
  
"Thank you." A small smile appeared on Keith's face, "Thank you for the advice."  
  
"It is my duty to protect you and guide you onto the right path Mr. Kogane. There is no need to thank me." Although the guard did smile just a _tiny_  bit before it disappeared, Kolivan clearly trying to hide it. Keith turned, looking down onto the ocean again. Tomorrow... He'll ask Lance for his reason, and then that will help him make a decision.  
  
To save this relationship.  
  
Or to break it.

 

* * *

 

Hunk busied himself by working in the kitchen, exploring the said room to get to know it. A cook had to know his way around his workplace, or else he won't be a good cook. At least that was one of Hunk's mottos, pulling drawers and examining the many items inside.  
  
He hummed while looking around, spotting Shay out of the corner of his eye. He looked out the window, the Beta woman sitting contently on a bench outside while reading a book. Was that... a horror novel? Shay _never_  read those in her entire life.  
  
Oh... Right. Hunk lowered his head, feeling his mood swaying. He _should_  have told Shay before... He should have-  
  
"Hey loser!" Pidge entered, holding a joystick in hand. "Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving."  
  
"Not yet." Hunk let her know, "Want me to make you something?"  
  
"Ugh... Maybe I'll wait for lunch." Pidge shrugged, leaning against the counter in thought. "Or maybe I'll have junk food before lunch."  
  
Hunk watched curiously as Pidge walked over to her bag on the side, taking out a few snacks. The Beta man hesitated, tapping his finger against the counter, "W-Why?" He suddenly asked, grabbing Pidge's attention. "Why are you talking to us? Aren't you mad about... What we did?" He'd been meaning to ask this for a while but never got around to actually doing it.  
  
Unlike the rest, Pidge was acting normally, and that was surprising.  
  
"Look." The Alpha girl walked up to the counter, tearing apart the wrapper of the chocolate, "I'm pissed but I'm acting normal so that I don't make a bigger deal out of this. Keith and Shay don't need me walking around and cursing at you both so I'm trying to stay cool about it." She bit into the chocolate, chewing on it. "You're both guilty but I'm talking to you because of Keith and Shay. Also, I do think you deserve a second chance."  
  
Hunk raised a brow, "W-What do you mean?"  
  
"You came out and told the truth." Pidge shrugged, "I can't stay _super_  mad at you if you came out and told us all about this shit. Plus, you're both miserable dogs and I can't stand looking at you like that. You know what you did was wrong so I can forgive you _a little bit_. Enough so that I can talk to you guys."

"That..." Hunk shakes his head, deciding not to test his luck, "Thanks Pidge."  
  
"Don't thank me yet." Pidge hums, turning back to her chocolate, "I'm still pissed at you, and /haven't/ forgiven you all the way, but...I'm willing to. Once everything calms down and Keith and Shay have got their heads together and thought about what they want to do about...this..."  
  
Hunk frowned a bit, his feelings mixed now, "What if they don't forgive us?"  
  
"Doesn't mean I can't." Pidge shrugs, "But I'm going to be pissed as hell. Don't you mistake that, I _am_ pissed, but you and Lance can't be completely isolated on this trip, and me _acting_  pissed isn't going to do anything but egg things on and cause things to get worse."  
  
Hunk sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter, "What do you think is going to happen Pidge?"  
  
"Who knows?" The girl shrugs, pushing her hair behind her ears, "I think that Keith and Shay both love you deeply, but that just means they're even more deeply hurt by all this. Who knows how this will go? Either way, it's going to happen sooner or later."  
  
Hunk sighs, taking a shaky breath, "I'm scared Pidge...I...I don't want to lose her."  
  
"You should have thought about that a long time ago." Pidge shrugged, "Now the only thing you can do is try to stay strong and stuff, hope Shay has enough forgiveness and belief in you to forgive. Blah, blah, blah. Now can we move on? Talking about it is just going to stress you out. Either Shay will forgive you or she wont. Stop obsessing over it until then."  
  
Hunk blinked, "It's...not that simple Pidge."  
  
"It really is." Pidge shrugged, "It's call repression, Keith and I do it all the time. Now start baking Hunk, you have to distract yourself somehow."

The male Beta blinked, staring at Pidge in puzzlement. "R-Right." She didn't give him her forgiveness but it was enough for Hunk. It instantly made him feel better, even if only a little bit. "Thank-"  
  
"Don't thank me and bake. Things will play themselves out." She said simply, eyeing what Hunk was going to make. She didn't suggest this because she wanted a tasty treat, ehem... N-No, it wasn't for that reason at all.  
  
"What do you think about apple pie? Would... Keith mind if I make it? I know Shay likes it too but..."  
  
"Make it." The Alpha girl perked up, "I'll tell them I made it, there, so you can make it. Come on my chef! Get to work!" She clapped her hands while Hunk raced to get everything ready.  
  
Both Hunk and Lance were losers but she'll at least give them this one chance to redeem themselves.

 

* * *

 

It took four more days and and two more villages before Keith finally decided he was ready to talk to Lance.

The problem was, he hadn't _actually_ spoken to the tanned Omega in a few days, and now he wasn't entirely sure how the approach the brunette. He didn't want to approach him in front of everyone, but he also wasn't sure how to approach Lance alone anymore. He also didn't want to ask Shay for advice afraid he might accidentally influence her choice about when to talk to her own boyfriend.  
  
So he was left a little bit lost as he roamed around their latest stop, another rented house, and tried to figure out how best to speak to Lance. He ended up waiting until almost everyone was out of the house, with only he and Lance left without a buddy. The tanned Omega was currently in the room he was sharing with Hunk, locked inside and completely unaware they were the only ones left in the house.  
  
Keith found himself standing at the door, throat dry, and trying to work up the courage to knock on the door.

He had to do this sooner or later, and that's why when he finally managed to gather the courage, he knocked.  
  
_Knock_.  
  
_Knock_.  
  
His knocks weren't loud but neither were they quiet. They were _just_  right, waiting for a response from the other side of the door.  
  
"Back already Hunk?" Lance's voice replied from the other side, the sound of footsteps approaching making Keith all the more nervous. He stood until the door opened, revealing Lance on the other side.  
  
"I thought you'd be-" The brunette paused, eyes widening when he noticed who it was.  
  
Both Lance and he stood there in silence, unable to move as their eyes met. Keith didn't know how long the silence lasted, he didn't have any idea because as soon as he met those blue eyes this up close again, his world froze right then.  
  
"K-Keith..." Lance managed to say, breaking the awkward silence. "I... Ummm..." The tanned Omega was unsure of what to say, his nervousness could be clearly seen in his fidgeting and overall body language.

"We need to talk." Keith kept his voice purposely even, not wanting to drag this out or make it any more awkward than it absolutely needed to be. The air was already tense enough without beating around the bush. He gestured for Lance to follow him, "Come on. I want to find someplace private so we're not interrupted."  
  
Lance didn't bother speaking, he just nodded silently as he followed after Keith, closing the door behind him as they left.  
  
It wasn't a long walk, but the tension in the air and the silence between them made the walk seem much longer than it should have. Keith stopped the two of them by a rock formation next to some large, rocky, hills. The house was in sight, as was the village, but they were far enough away from those and the road that Keith didn't think they'd be bothered. Most of the village seemed to be gathered around the pub or in their homes right now, and Keith was fairly certain no one would be interrupting them.  
  
It was perfect.  
  
Keith settled himself onto one of the rocks, crossing his legs and leaning back to cross his arms as well, settling his violent eyes on Lance as the tanned Omega shuffled in place a bit before taking a hint and settling down on the rock across from Keith. The two of them were overshadowed by a wall of stone and grass, and Keith liked the sense of privacy it gave them.  
  
The pale Omega took a moment, making sure he had everything down _perfectly_  before he started. Lance kept his head now, waiting until Keith spoke before he dared say anything.  
  
So Keith started, "I want you to listen to everything I have to say before we start this."  
  
Lance nodded, not quite meeting Keith's eyes, "Okay."  
  
Keith sucked in a breath, calming his own beating heart down a bit before he opened his eyes and found the courage to start speaking, "I've spent the last few days wondering how I feel and what I'm supposed to do now. Because you hurt me, Lance, you've hurt me _very_  badly. More than I thought you'd ever hurt me."  
  
Lance kept his head down in shame.  
  
"I'm not the only one you hurt." Keith reminded gently, and he knows Lance probably agonized over this for _days_ , but he _needed_  to get this out before they did this, "You hurt Shiro, and Pidge, and Shay, you hurt them _badly_. I can't even _begin_  to tell you how much this has fucked with Shay's confidence, much less my own. I trusted you Lance. I trusted you quicker and more deeply than I trusted _anyone_ , and I don't trust easy."  
  
Lance sucked in a breath.  
  
"I've been agonizing over whether or not to forgive you." Keith tells him firmly, eyes still locked on the tanned Omega, "I've been trying to wrap my head around the hows and the whys so much that it's kept me up at night. And I'm sure you have a _very_  good reason, or at least one good enough to get you and Hunk to go along with it."  
  
Lance still hasn't looked up at him yet, which was probably a good thing, because Keith may be angry but he's still weak as fuck for Lance and his stupid sad eyes, and he wants to stay angry right now, until he's done with this and what needs to be said.  
  
"I've decided I don't give a shit." Keith shakes his head before locking his eyes on the brunette again, "I don't care what your reason was. I don't care if you were going to rescue every orphan in Kenya or something, because I like to think I at _least_  know you well enough that your reason is at least a good one."  
  
Keith shakes his head a bit, he wants to laugh bitterly, but he can't even find it in himself to do _that_  right now, "Or maybe I don't know you at all. Fuck, Lance, I don't know anything anymore. All I know is that I wanted to give you _so much_."  
  
Keith hisses a bit, and angry tears are starting to well in his eye, his throat is burning a bit as he pushes out his next words, "I was planning to share a _nest_  with you, I wanted to open up about my _mother_  with you, and the only reason I stopped _that_  was because I thought the situation surrounding her would trigger you. I wanted to have sex with you, real sex, I wanted to...I was honestly considering taking _my collar_  off around you."  
  
Lance's breath hitches at that.  
  
"Yeah." Keith nods, trying to shake off the tears, " _That's_  how much I trusted you."  
  
Lance's body starts shaking a little at that.  
  
"So I don't care _why_  you did it anymore." Keith decides, looking dead at the tanned Omega, "Because, god damn it Lance, I'm so pissed, but I _still_  fucking love you. So I'm going to give you _one_  fucking chance to explain yourself. I'm going to give you _one_  chance to look me in the eye and convince me that our _whole fucking_ _relationship_  wasn't a lie. You get this _one chance_  to try and convince me you're the person I _think_  you are rather than the person this whole situation is telling me you are."

Lance stared down at his shaking hands, trying to calm himself. This was the moment he was waiting for and yet no matter how much he tried to prepare for it, in the end he wasn't ready for it. He doesn't think he'll _ever_  be ready to face it. Not when his body was shaking in fear and his heart was beating rapidly in his chest.  
  
This conversation will decide both his and Keith's fates, and that is _terrifying_. How can he hope to save it? How? When he doesn't have any evidence to present whatsoever.  
  
"I-I..." He began, his voice weak as he spoke. He doesn't think he'll be able to do this but if he wanted to save them, this relationship, then he had to at least try.  
  
"I don't have anything to prove myself Keith." And that was the ultimate truth. "I have nothing to prove that my actions were genuine, and that is the absolute truth. The only thing I have is myself, but how can that convince you that I'm being genuine? How can you believe the words of a liar?"  
  
His own words made him shake more, grabbing his wrists to try and calm them. "But at the end of the day, that's all I have. Whether you choose to believe my words is up to you Keith... b-but please, listen to what I have to say. Even though you can't trust what I'm saying right now, even though my words have no credibility, it's _all_  I have."  
  
Blue eyes finally looked up to meet teary violet ones, so evidently hurt and broken that it hurt. "Everything I did was genuine." But then again, how will Keith believe that? He won't, but that's okay, at least he'll hear what Lance has to say.  
  
"Ever since we met, I've been dreading this moment. The moment when you would find out about everything and mistake all of my feelings for pretend. I found it hard to sleep on many nights, and sometimes I would go sit next to my window just to think about it. I've asked myself 'how will he know my feelings are genuine?' but no matter how much I asked, there simply wasn't an answer. I don't have one, and neither can I prove anything I say."  
  
That was the truth and in the end, it was all up to Keith's judgement.  
  
"But I can't fake my feelings. I can't fake what I did with you." He hid his shaking hands behind his back, helping him gather some face while facing the other, "Remember the party we had at the Gane mansion? The time when we played Mario Kart, ate apple pie, played truth or dare...  When I was going home, everything suddenly hit me and I had to call you. Do you remember that phone call?"  
  
Keith nodded weakly.  
  
"I asked you if you believed my feelings were genuine, that I wasn't playing around. At the time you didn't know, but I was panicked. I knew you'd find out one day but I wanted to make sure you believed me, that I really meant what I did. And I _still_  mean everything I say."  
  
Even though it may be hard to believe, he does. "I let my feelings get the better of me. Allura always scolded me for that. She told me so many times to focus on the mission but I found that I'd completely forget about it as soon as I came back to the Gane mansion to be with you. The mission didn't matter, I didn't think about it at all. What mattered was that you knew how I felt as an Omega, that you _understood_  me and that I understood how you felt as well. What mattered was the you that began opening up to me because I could never take advantage of those feelings. I didn't want to hurt you, I dreaded it, and I never wanted to do anything that would make you think that I wasn't being genuine because I _really_  was. I can't stress it enough, I really can't."  
  
He felt his own tears build up in his eyes, so desperate yet powerless to prove himself. Maybe all he was saying right now were empty words, but for him they were genuine.  
  
"Maybe if I tried harder, I would have been able to push these feelings aside. To be nothing more than a spy, and use you for information but I couldn't do that. Yes, I wanted you to trust me but the more I got to know about you, the more I understood who the _real_  Keith Kogane was. Even though you may portray yourself as a big confident VP on TV, even though you may seem intimidating at first, I know that isn't the truth. The _real_  Keith Kogane is really small and insecure about himself. Has great self-confidence issues and loves apple pies."  
  
He couldn't hold in his tears at this point, letting them fall down onto his cheeks, "The _real_  Keith Kogane is so different from what I knew before I met you. I looked up to you, you were someone I wanted to be. Even though now you turned out to be something different." But he wasn't even that anymore because Lance messed up, broke that connection they had.  
  
"I couldn't control my feelings Keith, because I fell in love with the you I got to know. And even now I still _love_  you so much that it hurts. I never thought this would be the way I confessed but it ended up being this way. Haha... And this is all my fault. I'm so sorry...so, so sorry for deceiving you. I may have approached you because of the mission, but as time went by, my image of _the_  Keith Kogane began to change and I fell in _love_  with the you I got to know. Because even though you may not see it, you are a wonderful person Keith. You're strong, beautiful, and so many more things that I can't count them all on my hand. And I wanted you to see how amazing you were, and I wanted to be the one to show you but I don't know if you want that of me anymore."  
  
He raised up his hand to wipe away at his tears, eyes lowering, "B-But just like you, I've been thinking about this for these past couple of days. No, actually, I've been thinking about it ever since I realised I was in love with you. It's been eating away at me Keith, and I found myself torn at what to do. Maybe... Maybe this is a good thing? You deserve someone who will protect you, someone you can _trust_."  
  
It hurt to say this, and a bigger part of him didn't want to say these words, but he knew they had to be said. "Our relationship never would have worked out. We're both Omega, but that isn't what was bothering me all this time. You're someone _so great_  Keith. You're a person that people look up to and admire. You bring hope to so many around you and you're doing so many things to help so many different people. Someone as great as you never deserved to be pulled back by someone as lowly as me."  
  
The truth of it all made more of his tears fall, wiping them away. The last thing he wanted was to break down, and he didn't want this to affect Keith's decision but fuck, it was so hard to maintain face when someone you care about so much is about to walk away from you. "Even if we stayed together, I would have pulled you down, dragged you through the dirt. And I would kill myself if that ended up happening because I don't want to be the reason you end up at the mercy of the Alpha around you. I want you to stand tall and continue being the person you always were. So many people love and adore you and I can't destroy that."  
  
Was he talking too much? He probably was... "I don't expect you to trust what I say. I know you can't trust _anything_  I say Keith. And that's okay because no matter what you decide, I'll support it. I...still love you, but in the end, I will do what's best for you because if I really do love you then...maybe it's the best that I let you go. Without me you'll shine, you will keep being the person people look up to. And...maybe someday, you'll have a happy family of your own. You can't have any of that with me."  
  
His teary eyes looked up at Keith's own tear stricken orbs, blue meeting violet. He parted his lips to say more but couldn't find it in himself to say anything else.  
  
Keith hadn't been sure what, exactly, he expected or wanted to hear. He knew there would probably be tears, some self hatred had also been expected, and just...a lot of very _Lance-ish_  things to hear. It seems like the pale Omega could, at least, pick out how Lance reacted and appealed to things, so at least there was that.  
  
Still...he wasn't sure what he felt.  
  
He wanted to believe in Lance, hell, he wanted to _forgive_  Lance, but he still didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Keith had thought over every moment, every memory, and turn over every little thing in his head over and over again until there was nothing left to examine, wondering which parts were true and which parts where just attempts to get closer to him of his damn "mission", of which this apparently hadn't been the first time.  
  
Keith wondered how many times someone had been so utterly hurt and betrayed like he felt, how many of them hadn't even deserved it, or how many were left behind without ever even knowing why. It was...a shitty feeling...and it didn't do a lot to boost the pale Omega's confidence.  
  
What was the worst part in all this though? Despite even knowing that Lance had done this all before, Keith _still_  desperately wanted to believe in Lance, that everything had been real from the start and all those sweet moments meant as much to the brunette as they did to him. Even if all those memories are forever tainted by the betrayal he felt from the tanned Omega.  
  
Keith uncrosses his arms, placing them down as the limbs started to feel heavy, uncrossing his legs as well when the weight just started to become too much.  
  
He thinks he at least believes Lance was genuine now, that he meant everything he said, and that the tanned Omega really felt something for him, loved him even, and that there really was a relationship that _meant_  something to him.  
  
Now that left the pale Omega with a different problem, because now the relationship was real, everything was definitely real, and Keith had to decide if he was willing to _forgive_  Lance. Even with the comfort of knowing _everything_  hadn't been a lie, now Keith was left at a fork in the road and the stinging fact that his relationship was still founded on a lie, and that probably stung more than anything else.  
  
It's the golden moment now, the one where he decides whether or not to forgive Lance or not, and where he decides to break off his relationship or not, but he's left empty chested and honestly not knowing what to do not. He'd thought he'd been ready, but he forgot to think about how much everything still stung.  
  
"Lance..." Keith starts, standing up from his seat on the rock, taking two good steps towards the tanned Omega. They need to talk more, to get the rest of his muddled thoughts together before he can decide this. He reaches forward a bit, willing to take that first step, the tanned Omega's blue eyes are screwed shut now, waiting for what's to come, and Keith is ready to touch him and start to try and work through this for real, "I wan-"  
  
That's when he hears the _slightest_  sound of feet against gravel, and feels the familiar, animal, sensation of someone sneaking behind you and knowing that they're there, but also being too late to do anything about it. So his finely honed instincts knew that danger was there long before he was grabbed and yanked back, a hand over his mouth and his feet lifted from the ground, the stranger's foot coming around to kick Lance off the rock seating before Keith can bite down and the man's hand and warn the other Omega.  
  
And then all Keith can feel is rage, and his teeth are digging into the man's hands as hard as them can, his nails digging deeply into the thick arm, and his feet kicking back against the man as he struggles and makes a _fucking_  nuisance of himself, enough to get the man's foot from where it stepped on Lance's torso for damned sure, and force the man to try and settle on trying to wrangle in the pale Omega if he wanted to continue his attack.  
  
Keith Kogane wasn't about to let this creep get away from attacking the two of them, _while they were trying to save their fucking relationship_ , without a few fucking scars.

"Struggling will get you nowhere Keith." The man's voice was full of amusement, and despite the fit Keith was giving him, he didn't seem all that bothered about it, holding onto the pale Omega tightly while keeping the other pressed against the ground.  
  
Lance let out a pained cry as the heavy foot pressed further into him. The man tightening his hold on Keith as well. "Stop struggling or else worse things will happen to you."  
  
That voice was familiar, hitting Keith like a boulder then and there. Sendak. He would recognise that voice anywhere, especially after what he did to his brothers in the past. The pale Omega struggled but because of the tight hold he ceased in his squirming, fully aware of the situation they were currently in.  
  
"I've been listening to the two of you talk and I'm heartbroken." Sendak's voice was mocking, amused more than anything else. "At first I thought I could get away by snatching one of you but I've changed my mind now. No wonder Lotor has his eyes on the both of you. You're both so _incredibly_  irresistible that it turns me on."  
  
Large hand reached out to pull at Keith's collar, pulling harshly as if the item would simply fall off Keith's neck. "Why don't I make a choice for you both instead? You both seem so conflicted about your feeling... Oh my poor, poor little Omega. But there's nothing to fear because I'm here to solve all of your problems"  
  
He pulled on Keith's collar further, the force of it hurting the pale Omega who winced in pain. "As soon as I get this off, I can help you get rid of all your pain."  
  
Lance felt fear overtake him, eyes up on Sendak as he played with Keith's collar. "N-No! Let him go! Let him GO!" He yelled from the bottom of his lungs, thrashing around to get away from the man's grip. He felt his heart beat faster than ever before, pure fright in his eyes.

Keith wiggled and wormed beneath Sendak's arm, biting down where he could and scratching as hard as he could, he also kept kicking the shit out of the asshole, trying to hit one spot over and over again as hard as he could land it until the bastard felt pained enough to let her go. The pale Omega glared _fiercely_  as he was able to wiggle his face _just_  free enough to bite in the painful spot between the thumb and pointer finger.  
  
"Little _bitch_." Sendak cursed heavily, stopping his work tugging at Keith's collar long enough to smack the pale Omega against the face, causing black spots to erupt against's Keith's vision and tears to spring in his eyes. Still, the Omega didn't let up on his hold at all, choosing to sink his teeth ever deeper into sensitive flesh.  
  
Lance, still trapped under the Alpha man's heavy foot, took a cue from Keith and starting scratching heavily at the man's leg, trying to throw the man off balance and free them both. His teeth couldn't quite reach the leg because of the spot the man was stepping on, but his hands were free and he was determined to cause as much pain to the man as possible, and that left him open to insult the bastard as well, "When we get out of here, we're going to take out _your other fucking eye, you sick fuck_."  
  
"Shut up you little cunt." Sendak growled, moving to try for Keith's collar again, try as he may, though, he wasn't going to tear through solid metal. This was going to force the Alpha to try and figure out the lock, something that would have been fucking difficult even if Keith _wasn't_  wiggling and thrashing around in the man's hold, which only served to piss the Alpha off more.  
  
"When I'm done with you..." The man growled, "You won't be able to move for _weeks_. You'll _both_  be too sore  to even so much as _scream_  once you're done choking on..."  
  
He didn't get to finish his sentence, because he yelped as Keith managed to land a kick to the guy's balls.

The force of the kick shot throughout Sendak's body and he instantly let go of the two Omega, yelling out in pain. Lance took the chance to push the larger Alpha on the ground, reaching out to take Keith's hand. "Keith! Quick! We have to run!" And even though his body hurt like hell, and Keith was taking in deep breaths due to the lack of air, they ran.  
  
They ran as fast as they could, but because the area they were in was so isolated, the only building they could run to was a farmhouse. They quickly opened the door, finding themselves amongst cows, pigs and horses as they tried to hide among the hay. They managed to find a spot behind a wooden fence but they both knew that won't last them long.  
  
"Keith! Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Lance asked worriedly, trying to see if the pale Omega was hurt anywhere.  
  
"I-I'm fine." Keith tried to assure, panting while Lance's eyes caught something just behind the other. His blue orbs landed on a shotgun, one used to scare away wolves or any other predators that would dare attack the sheep.  
  
Lance grabbed the gun, checking if the ammunition was there, which it was. "We'll be okay Keith. We have a weapon now, it's okay."  
  
"You know who to work that thing right?" Keith whispered back, keeping an eye out for Sendak, "I've never used a shotgun."  
  
"Yeah, I know how to use it." Lance nodded, examining the gun and loading the shells, "It's not one of the more powerful ones, but it'll take out that creep. This one doesn't have _too_  much kick back, but I'm gonna need time after the first shot, so if I miss then we'll have to distract him long enough for me to ready it again and get my shoulder straight."  
  
Keith peeked past the fence boards, eyeing the village in the distance, able to make out their rented home and the people gathered around the tavern in the distance. They just had to make it there and they would be safe. _Someone_  would help them, and Sendak couldn't take out a whole crowd. Not to mention that Kuron was probably there, and that meant one of the others was there too.  
  
"We need to reach the town." Keith turned back to Lance, reaching down to squeeze the other boy's knees, "If we can make it there than Sendak can't get to us. No one in the village would be willing to help him, and they'd be more than willing to protect us."  
  
"It's a straight shot." Lance muttered, "But it's also fairly open, he'll spot us."  
  
"We don't have a choice." Keith replied, "We either stay here until he catches up, or we go for it. Either way, this is the nearest building, and he's bound to check."  
  
"Then we'll take the chance." Lance turned to Keith, "Do you have my back if I miss."  
  
"I have a knife." Keith answered, reaching down and pulling down his sock far enough to reveal a knife strap, pulling a blade from it and holding it up. "I couldn't reach it earlier, and I was too panicked to think about it after he dropped me, but if you miss I'll knife him until he drops."  
  
"Good." Lance nodded, "Alright, I'm ready."  
  
"Let's go." Keith nodded firmly, grabbing Lance's arm and pulling them both up.

They were both wary as they walked up to the door, listening for any unusual sounds around them. So far they only heard animals going about the little farm house, chewing on hay or ringing bells around their necks. The coast seemed clear as they got to the door, peeking out of the holes between the wood to see if the area was clear.

"Nobody's there." Lance noted, turning back to his fellow Omega.

"Then we make a run for it." Keith held his knife tightly in hand, pushing the door open. However, as both he and Lance stepped outside, they were suddenly grabbed by their throats out of nowhere and raised up into the air. Sendak stood before them, growling fiercely as he tightened his hold on their necks.  
  
"You think you can escape me? I'm the best assassin there is in the black market. _Nobody_  managed to escape from me to tell the tale." The Alpha growled as both Omega struggled to breathe.  
  
Holding his knife in hand, Keith quickly moved it to pierce Sendak's arm, making the larger man yell out in pain and let them go. "You little slut!" He wanted to reach out and grab Keith again but out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Lance moving to point the shotgun at him.  
  
At the same time, Keith launched forward, ready to cut into Sendak further. However, having experience, the larger Alpha managed to evade Keith's attack, pulling him in the range of Lance's shot.  
  
The tanned Omega's eyes widened, quickly moving his gun to the side, firing it and missing the shot.  
  
Sendak grinned, pushing Keith to the side, making the pale Omega fall down onto the ground. Keith's knife fell to the side, Sendak hovering above him with a wounded hand. "You're _mine_. Accept your fate and submit yourself to me."  
  
"Keith!" Lance called out, throwing Keith's knife back to him. The knife managed to hit a wooden slope in front of Keith, the said Omega easily grabbing it before stepping away from Sendak, moving into a fighting position. It looks like he'll have to busy Sendak until Lance manages to load his next bullet into the gun.  
  
"You both think you can beat me? Hahaha! How cute." The large Alpha hissed, taking out his own knife from somewhere underneath his jacket. "Humour me before all three of us have a good time in bed tonight. I'll make sure to fill you both up with my pups."  
  
Keith tightened his hold on the knife, readying for an attack. He was swift as he moved, his knife clashing with Sendak's own while he tried to land critical hits in areas Sendak would have a hard time recovering from. However, as it turns out, Sendak was quick for his bulky body, moving just in time to block Keith's attacks.  
  
The pale Omega did manage to land a few heavy hits, but they weren't in areas he wanted them to be. He hissed, taken by surprise when Sendak suddenly moved, pushing him away as Keith fell back into the hay behind him.  
  
"Keith!" Lance fidgeted with the gun, getting the bullet inside. He readied the gun as he ran to Keith, making sure he was okay. "Keith! Talk to me!"  
  
"I-I'm fine!" The other replied, eyes narrowed as he watched Sendak's figure in front of them. The large Alpha was holding onto his cut arm, blood flowing down from it heavily. He hissed, looking away from his arm to spot the two Omega before him. He grinned, reaching down into his pocket.  
  
"Playtime is over." He took out a small handgun from under his jacket, aiming at the two with narrowed eyes. "I won't kill you but I'll wound you enough so that you're quiet when I bring you back to my hotel room."  
  
It was then that time seemed to stop for them, staring at the gun with fear in their eyes. And as seconds passed, Sendak pulled the trigger, firing the gun. Keith watched in slow motion as the bullet aimed for him, only for Lance to throw himself in front of him, blocking the shot.  
  
The tanned Omega cried out in pain, blood coming out his shoulder where he was shot. He held onto it tightly, the pain of it incredibly painful.  
  
"Lance!" Keith cried out while Sendak laughed, more than pleased by the sight.  
  
"You don't stand a chance against me! Give up now and I _might_  spare you." The Alpha demanded, staring down at the two in amusement.  
  
"Keith, help me." Lance grabbed Keith's hand that held the knife, pointing at Sendak's gun. The pale Omega tried to understand what Lance was trying to say, but once he got it, he nodded. Keith didn't waste the time, using the opening he had while Sendak was distracted to throw his knife at the man, managing to knick his gun out of his hand.  
  
"W-Wha!?"  
  
"N-Now!" Lance raised up the shotgun, both he and Keith holding it and taking aim at Sendak. The Alpha looked up, only now noticing that he was at gunpoint. He didn't have a chance to dodge when both Lance and Keith pulled the trigger, managing to hit Sendak in the side of his stomach.  
  
Sendak fell to the ground with a cry, blood spurting from his wound as the cartridge and pellets ripped through his stomach, falling to the ground with his hands desperately holding against the damage as he tried to keep the blood from spilling out too quickly.  
  
Keith didn't waste any time, moving to pick up the hand gun, making sure the man couldn't grab it for a revenge shot. The pale Omega scurried back towards Lance, gathering up the wounded Omega as best he could. Lance yelped, dropping the gun and clutching at his shoulder, his face going teary.  
  
"Lance, hold on, I'm getting us out of here." Keith hissed, grabbing the brunette by his armpits and dragging him away. It was hardly his best method, but it was the only thing he could do. He didn't want to risk leaving Lance by Sendak, even if the man was heavily wounded, and he couldn't carry the tanned boy in his state. Lance cried, the shoulder making the experience painful for him, but he had enough wits about him to hold on to the shotgun.  
  
Keith dragged Lance towards a rock formation a short distance away, enough to for Keith to spot Sendak and prepare to shoot him with the handgun if the psycho got up at least. He leaned Lance against the rock, the tanned Omega panting heavily as he leaned his head back. Keith wasted no time ripping the Lance's shirt open, getting it off so he could check the wound.  
  
"Lance." Keith kept his voice firm, his attentions firmly on the wound, folding the ripped shirt and pressing it against the opening to stop the blood flow, "We have to get you to the village, they'll have a doctor with an office there to help you, but I need you to press this against the wound until we get there."  
  
Turns out the effort wasn't needed, because a voice cut through the silence, " Whot' in bloody hell is goin' on ere?"  
  
Keith jerked his head to face the voice, only to see a group of men gathered with flashlights and a few self defence weapons. Antok was among the group, as well as Kolivan, both of whom were pushing their way to the front of the group, "Mr. Kogane!"  
  
"Lance got shot." Keith told them, trying to keep the cloth firmly pressed against Lance's wound, "Sendak...Sendak was here!"  
  
"We need a doctor." Kolivan turned towards the group, "We have two assaulted Omega, one with a gunshot wound, another with knife wounds."  
  
"Ah'll call the law." One of the men pulled out a cellphone.  
  
"Where is Sendak?" Antok demanded, reaching to pick up Lance in his large arms, Kolivan having already picked up Keith.  
  
"We shot 'em." Lance answered, gesturing towards the barn, "He's up there."

Both Kolivan and Antok turned to look at one another, sending a silent message between them. Sendak was a dangerous man, and leaving him to the locals could prove to be risky. If they're not careful enough, he can run away and attack them again. "I'll help the police arrest him." Antok handed Lance over to one of the villagers, "Please help carry my friend over to the ambulance."

"Will do mate!" The man nodded while Antok turned around.  
  
"I'll take care of Sendak. Kolivan, go make sure Mr. Kogane and Mr. McClain are treated." He said, Kolivan nodding in affirmative.  
  
"Hurry, we don't have much time if it is a gunshot wound." Kolivan told the civilian as they quickly made their way up to the road, ambulance and police sirens approaching. Once the authorities arrived, they quickly got out of their vehicles, rushing to help the two Omega while the police ran down to the barn to join Antok in apprehending Sendak.  
  
Lance and Keith were both put in the ambulance, quickly driving back to the main quarters where a doctor would treat them. As he laid down, Lance reached out to touch Keith's hand, squeezing it gently. "K-Keith... If I don't make it, I want you to know that..." He paused, closing his eyes before opening them again, "I-I really love you. I love you so much."  
  
"Shut up." Keith hissed, squeezing the hand harshly, "You're not going to die. You're going to be just fine, it's a shoulder wound, and we're in a doctor's office."  
  
Lance laughed a bit drunkenly, letting his head fall back against the pillow. He closed his eyes again, grimacing from the pain as he clutched at the gunshot wound. Lance's breath hitched, and the heart monitor he was hooked up to picked up a bit as the Omega panicked, "Oh god Keith, I don't wanna die. I'm scared Keith, there's so much I wanna do, I-"  
  
"Lance." Keith grabbed his face, forcing the blue eyed Omega to look at him, "Listen to me, you're not going to die. They're going to get the bullet out, sew you up, and get some blood and fluids in you. You're going to live, you wanna know why, because we _still_  haven't shared our fucking nest yet. So you better fucking calm down before you bleed out."

Keith's words slowly sank in and as they did, the tanned Omega's eyes widened. Blue orbs were on Keith, still unsure but getting the message across. He nodded, holding onto Keith's hand tightly. "Okay. Okay..."  
  
The ambulance finally made it to the hospital, a small building awaiting them. Since they were in a town on the countryside, it meant that a proper hospital was miles away. Still, it didn't mean that the doctors here couldn't do just as good enough of a job with what they had.  
  
"Quickly! Get them both inside!" A nurse called out as the two Omega were helped out of the van, then brought into the hospital to admit them. Keith was led into a room where a doctor was already waiting for him while Lance was taken to a separate room, one where operations were done. However, as soon as they remove the bullet, he'll be placed back into one of the patient rooms.  
  
Kolivan followed the two closely, watching as three doctors took Lance away while another attended Keith. The man made sure Keith laid down, examining his injuries. "These are some deep cuts boy." The man, a Beta, noted. "We might have to sew some of the cuts to help them heal."

"That's fine." Keith nodded, letting his body fall into an exhausted heap. He slid his eyes closed as the doctor set to work, giving the pale Omega some good painkillers before he got to work disinfecting and sewing up the wounds. The ravenette lay in a haze, he thoughts becoming much less fluid as the painkillers fucked with his head and made it hard to think.  
  
Though, even in his drunken and hazy state, he recognized Kuron's angry scent spread through the room.  
  
"Mhmhhh." Keith tried to say something, but he was too tired now that the adrenaline wore off and the painkillers were setting in. He didn't think he'd fall asleep, but he sure as hell wasn't getting a straight sentence out.  
  
"What happened?" Kuron's voice growled, "Where is the unworthy _swine_."  
  
"Sendak is under police custody on the other side of the hospital." Kolivan's smooth voice answered, "Mr. McClain is in surgery and Mr. Kogane has sustained several wounds."  
  
"Keith!" He heard Pidge's murky voice and smelt her forestry smell, "Is he okay?"  
  
There was a yellow blob that must have either been Shay or Hunk that took his hand, but he couldn't quite tell. It smelt more like Shay and her flowery scent though, yeah, he was pretty sure it was Shay now.

Kuron growled loudly, turning around and stomping out of the room. "I'll make sure that swine _never_  walks again. I'll tear his legs and arms off!"  
  
But as he walked to the door, Kolivan blocked his path "Unnecessary violence will only make the situation worse. It is something that both Mr. Kogane and Mr. McClain don't need at this moment."  
  
"This moment? I'm thinking about the future!" Kuron's growl was ferocious, "If he attacked us before, and attacked us now, then that means that he'll do it again in the future! I shall stop him from-"  
  
"Shut up!" Pidge raised her voice, turning to Kuron, "We don't need this bullshit right now. Not when Keith is right here being sewn up! I'll fight anyone who does so much as raise their voice in this damn room!" She hissed, successfully calming down the situation.  
  
Kuron's eyes moved onto his baby brother, his hands clenching. "Fine." He hissed, focusing on the important task at hand, and that is making sure Keith is alright.  
  
"Perhaps it would be best if you clear the room for the moment." The doctor spoke up, "Then after I'm done, I'm sure Mr. Kogane would like to get some sleep. Only when he wakes up can he talk to you, but for now, I'd advise you all to wait outside in the corridor."  
  
"Nnnn." Keith tried to protest as Shay was shooed away from him and out the door, but his attempts to reach for one of them failing. His body was heavy, and it was only getting heavier as a silence settled over the room. The doctor may or may not have said something, Keith couldn't be sure.  
  
Everything was so blurry now.  
  
Worry for Lance and fear of what happened stripped him of any fight that he could have had, and Keith let unconsciousness take him.

 

* * *

 

Hunk sputtered nervously in the waiting room, Antok seated next to him. He stood up as he noticed the others coming, "Are they okay?"  
  
"They're both in surgery." Pidge answered, throwing down a her body against a chair angrily, "Okay, fuck Sendak, fuck Lotor, and fuck the goddamned Alpha courting rights."

 "We all feel the same way Ms. Holt. However, at the moment we should be careful not to let our feelings get the better of us. It won't help either of the Omega recover from this accident." The last thing they wanted was to cause a scene, which they did in the room while Keith was being treated. Such behaviour was unacceptable.  
  
"I know." The Alpha girl hissed, "Let me get my rage out here and away from Keith's sight. I'm allowed to do at least that."  
  
She made a point so Kolivan nodded.  
  
"I want to know where Sendak is." Kuron had his arms folded, eyes dangerously narrowed and full of fury within. "I want to personally see him escorted from the hospital by the police."  
  
"And perhaps we should do that right now." Antok sat up to face the Alpha, "We should speak to the police and tell them everything we knew. Even the past assault Sendak had carried out on Mr. Kogane."  
  
_That_  got Kuron's attention, "Let us go then." He didn't say anything else, walking side by side next to Antok as they made their way to the police to check on Sendak.  
  
The rest of the group was left in silence, air heavy around them. Sitting here, in this quiet hallway made them all wonder _how_  exactly they found themselves in this situation again. Somehow trouble was always right behind them, waiting to strike when they least expected it.  
  
Hunk stared at the door in front of him, hands clenched in worry. He looked at Keith's door, then turned to look at the door they said Lance was in. The silence was killing him, and he found himself wanting to do something to pass the time. "I-Is there a kitchen here?" He asked, turning to Pidge and Kolivan. "I want to cook something for when they wake up. They'll be hungry and I want to be ready for that."  
  
"I'm unsure if they have a kitchen here." Kolivan looked around, spotting a nurse and stopping her to ask. She told them that, yes, they did have a kitchen. Hunk was thankful for that, asking if he could use it. Luckily the nurse agreed to let him inside to cook with anything he finds.  
  
"I'll make both Lance and Keith something." Hunk turned to walk away but was stopped when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"I-I'll help." Hunk turned, eyes on Shay who was looking up at him now with determined eyes. "I'll help you with the meals and the teas."  
  
Hunk blinked, but under the circumstance they were in, he didn't think too much about it. He slowly nodded, Shay joining him as they went to the kitchen.

With the others gone, Pidge let out a long puff of breath, bringing both her hands back through her hair as she leaned forward and tried her damnedest to exhale the stress from her body. It failed to make her less stressed, but she at least wasn't holding back anymore, "I can't fucking _believe_  this happened _again_."  
  
"It seems that Mr. Lotor is most persistent." Kolivan nodded, "And far less tactful than we assumed."  
  
" _How_  is this guy not in jail yet?" Pidge growled, "Do you think we can get Sendak to confess to working for Lotor for shaving off his sentence? Or for better prison commodities?"  
  
"I am unsure." Kolivan replied, "I will have to call and inform Mr. Shirogane...and he will most likely have to inform Ms. Alteanis."  
  
"Greeeat." Pidge huffed, slumping in her seat, " _That's_  not going to be tense. I'm glad we're in Scotland right now, at least there's no one else here to make things worse."

The guard nodded in agreement, taking out his phone to call his employer. Since it was late at night here in Scotland, that meant that it was daytime back home.

 

* * *

 

Shiro sat silently in his office at the Gane Company, looking out the large window that was behind his desk. His eyes were roaming the other skyscrapers round them, thinking about his recent meeting with Coran. The older Beta's words were replaying within his mind like a broken cassette, set on trying to figure out what he could do with that information.  
  
He and Coran met at the Balmera Coffee shop, ordering their drinks before talking about the issue Coran wanted to address. He told him about Allura, her past and her experiences with Lotor. Her grief of losing her father and then the burden she had to bear after inheriting the company, even though she was far from ready to lead it.  
  
' _Young Allura never recovered from losing her father. She is doing everything in her power to carry on his legacy_.'  
  
' _Allura thought she would find an ally in Lotor, but as it turns out, Lotor had other plans. He betrayed her trust in him and left her with a scar so deep that she learned not to trust anyone.'_  
  
' _She even finds it hard to trust me sometimes_.'  
  
' _I'm not asking for forgiveness. All I wanted to do today was tell you our side of the story_.  
  
Shiro thought about their conversation again and again, trying to understand why Allura would do what she did. It made sense, and he thinks he understands her a little from what Coran said _but_  that doesn't excuse her actions at all. He is still no- His phone rang, making him turn to pick up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mr. Shirogane." Kolivan greeted, "Am I calling at an inconvenient time?"  
  
Shiro raised a brow, already feeling that something was wrong in Kolivan's voice. "Not at all. Did something happen?"  
  
"Yes." The guard confirmed, "Mr. Kogane and Mr. McClain were attacked by Sendak who seemed to follow us all the way to Scotland. We speculate that Lotor may have had a hand in this, and that he was the one who sent him to harm Mr. Kogane."

Shrio closed his eyes, took a deep, calming, breath, leaned back in his seat, leaned forward again, shoved his hand over his mouth, and screamed silently in frustration. The pure stress and disbelief leaking through the the muffled noise.  
  
"Are you alright Mr. Shirogane?" Kolivan asked.  
  
"Don't worry about me." Shiro forced himself to speak calmly, "How are Keith and Lance?"  
  
"Mr. Kogane has several gashes along his arms that required stitches, and Mr. McClain sustained a gunshot wound to the shoulder." Kolivan informed him neutrally.  
  
Shiro took a deep breath, leaned back, and barely suppressed another scream of frustration and worry, "Are they going to be alright? Did they at least catch Sendak?"  
  
"Both will be alright, perhaps with minimum scaring." Kolivan answered, "Sendak has been apprehend by the local law enforcement. Mr. Kuron and Antok are with them now detailing his past assaults and criminal record."  
  
"At least there's _some_  good news." Shiro sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Do you think we can get a confession of his connection to Lotor?"  
  
"They have yet to question him. He is recovering in the hospital himself after he sustained a shotgun wound to the stomach by Mr. Kogane and Mr. McClain."  
  
Shiro chuckled darkly, "Oh my god. I don't know whether to laugh or cry."  
  
"Will you inform Ms. Alteanis?"  
  
"I hardly have a choice." Shiro sighed.

"I see. I'll be sure to keep you updated on their status Mr. Shirogane." Kolivan assured, letting Shiro know that he'll be receiving regular text messages.  
  
"Thank you. Please take care of them Kolivan."  
  
"Will do sir. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
And with that, the phone call ended. Now he had to face the task of informing Allura about all this, which was something that he wasn't looking forward to. However, no matter what they were going through, this was an emergency. They had to push everything aside in face of their injured family members, because that mattered the most at the moment.  
  
Shiro dialled Allura's number, waiting for her to pick up. Surprisingly, it only took a ring before Allura answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello Ms. Alteanis." Shiro greeted, "I've called you to tell you that both Keith and Lance have been attacked by Sendak. He's the man who attacked both Keith and I in the past, and is the owner of the phone that had been sending messages to both Keith and Lance."  
  
"Attacked?" Allura's tone turned into that of concern. "What happened? Are they alright?"  
  
"Yes, they're in the hospital." Shiro tried to maintain calm. "They're being treated as we speak. As I was informed, Keith is being treated for heavy gashes while Lance has a gunshot wound on his shoulder."  
  
"Gunshot!? How is he!?" Allura was more panicked now.  
  
"Lance is in treatment right now. They both are." Shiro didn't know much but he made a mental note to call Kolivan back later.  
  
"I-I see... And what of Sendak?"  
  
"He's in police custody and will be arrested. We're willing to see if he'll sell out Lotor so that we can add this onto the evidence against him in court."  
  
"So it is Lotor's doing..."

"We do believe so." Shiro nodded to himself, "Keith and Lance are both being treated, so there has been no statement given by either of them, but from what my men and I have gathered we believe that may be the case."  
  
"Will...will Lance and Keith be alright?" Allura asked, something heavy in her voice.  
  
"The damage is non-lethal." Shiro answered formally.  
  
"Have the police started questioning him yet?"  
  
"No." Shiro shook his head again, "Sendak is currently hospitalized for a shotgun wound to the stomach. Then the police in Scotland will need to charge him, and afterwards they will need to contact the police here in the United States. It could take some time."  
  
"Shiro..." Allura's voice was uneasy as she trailed off.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Alteanis?" Shiro asked formally.  
  
"Will you please call me when Lance wakes up?"  
  
"Of course, Ms. Alteanis." Shiro answered blankly.

"Thank you." Allura's voice lost her coldness, worry and fright replacing all of that. "I'll speak to you later then."  
  
"Yes, goodbye." Shiro kept his formalities.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
And the call ended on that note. Shiro sighed deeply, leaning against his chair tiredly. All of their drama aside, the most important thing right now was Keith and Lance's recovery. Nothing else mattered at the moment.

 

* * *

 

Lance's eyelids were heavy as he slowly began regaining consciousness. He struggled to open his eyes, but when he managed to do it, all he saw was a white ceiling in front of him. His body was weak and it hurt all over, especially his shoulder that was killing him.  
  
He closed his eyes for a second, opening them again to look around. Tilting his head to the side, he noticed Keith laying down on the other bed that was beside his. It all came back to him then, the fact that they were both attacked by Sendak.  
  
Just like him, Keith was staring at the ceiling, unsure what to make of the world around him. They were both hazed, and still perhaps under the influence of the drugs that were given to them. Lance guessed that there must be some painkillers in his system because the pain wasn't as great as he remembered it.  
  
"K-Keith..." Lance called out, gaining Keith's attention as the pale Omega tilted his head to look at him. His expression was neutral but there was a tint of both worry and uncertainty in those eyes. "How are you?" Lance asked quietly, fully aware of the situation they were in. It was awkward but in the face of making sure Keith was okay, Lance didn't care about it.

"Fine considering." Keith's voice was hollow, like he needed water, "Three gashes, shouldn’t exert my arms for two weeks. Gunshot wound to your shoulder should take a bit longer, but it was a clean shot."  
  
"That's good...." Lance trailed off, the awkwardness falling back over them. They hadn't gotten to finish their talk at all, and their situation was still uncertain because of it. And now they were both stuck _here_ while they waited for...for...something...  
  
He didn't want to talk while he was in a hospital either, and he had a feeling Keith would be the same. What else could they say now? Lance definitely didn't know, and the he'd lost what he was going to say to Keith somewhere along the way. Now, instead of the resolution he was hoping for, he was back in uncertainty.  
  
"Lance." Keith's voice was still hollow, heavy, as he spoke, "I...I'm still not ready to forgive you yet...but I think I will. Not yet, but I will."

"Keith." Lance was quick to say, closing his eyes before sighing. None of them needed this right now, not at the moment. He was happy to hear that Keith was willing to forgive him but it wasn't the time for that. "I... don't want you to forgive me. I don't deserve forgiveness for what I did." He opened his eyes again, meeting those violet orbs.  
  
"It's okay if you decide never to forgive me. I wouldn't either." He lowered his gaze, "It's not forgiveness that I'm asking for. I just... I want you to know that all of my feelings are genuine, and they still are. That's all that matters to me." He met Keith's eyes again, so weak, uncertain and conflicted. "Both that, and making sure that you're okay."  
  
He wouldn't want Keith to make a decision he will regret. He doesn't want to hurry Keith in any way, and he doesn't want to influence his decision either. He doesn't want forgiveness, no, but all he wants Keith to understand is that he wasn't faking what he felt. The fireflies, the stars, their dance and their singing, to him, it was all _real_.

"I'm too tired to argue about this Lance." Keith sighs, out of energy. He rolls his face to the side, away from Lance, and closes his tired eyes. He really is just...so tired right now, too tired for a proper response. He just wants everything to be quiet and for Lance to accept his decision. He doesn't want to argue about who wants what, or what they deserve, he just wants to sleep off the pain and the numbness, "Just accept my decision for now, we'll talk about the rest later."  
  
God damn he was tired.  
  
And it didn't help that he knew Sendak was nearby, watched by the village's local law enforcement while they tried to figure out what to do. It definitely sent his nerves haywire, and he wasn't about to share the detail with Lance that their assaulter was here, not now when he could barely find the energy to even _talk_  to the other Omega. Fuck, he was so goddamn tired.

The tanned Omega followed Keith's example, laying down in silence with heavy thoughts in mind. The air around them was strange because suddenly the awkwardness around them was... less awkward, or rather they didn't think about it anymore. Their thoughts wandered off to so many different things that they forgot they were even in the same room.  
  
They were trying to sort out their feelings, and Lance thinks they would have done it if it weren't for Sendak.  
  
Maybe fate saved him from break-up, or perhaps prevented him from fixing his relationship with Keith. Either way, fate was cruel, not giving them a chance to sort out their messed up relationship.  
  
The door was slowly opened, revealing Pidge on the other side. The Alpha girl raised a brow, content to find that both Keith and Lance were awake. "Finally, I thought you two would never wake up." She sighed in relief, coming inside.

Keith made a noise of acknowledgement, but still didn't have the energy for anything else. Lance hummed as well, sending a small wave towards the girl.  
  
"Alright, awake but not lucid right now." Pidge sat on one of the hospital chair, deciding that this was better than no progress at all, "That's good at least. I'll just give you both the rundown. Sendak's going to be transferred to a different hospital under police custody. We called Shiro and he called Allura. You guys should be released in a few days. That's all we got so far."  
  
Lance, at least, tried to pretend he had the energy to be enthusiastic, "Yay."  
  
"Wow, don't jump for joy you two." Pidge responded sarcastically.

The two remained quiet, feeling too exhausted to talk about this any further. Pidge knew this, sighing to herself. "I'm glad you're both okay." She said, not expecting them to reply, "I don't know what that fucker was doing here, but we'll take care of him. He's going to prison and will stay there for a lifetime. I'll make sure of it so you don't have to worry about it."

Knowing Pidge, she was probably going to take this to the internet. If one digs deep enough, they can find even the unlikeliest of things. "I heard that he's operating within the black market from the police. Now if I can only link him to Lotor, we'll be all set for court." There's no way Lotor would be able to recover from that, or think of an excuse to evade this.  
  
When they present this to the court, he'll be done for.  
  
There was a knock on the door, Hunk and Shay both appearing behind it. At least they had the decency to knock, unlike Pidge.  
  
Shay worriedly looked over the two, relief washing over her as soon as she noticed that Keith was awake. She walked up to him, Hunk right behind her as she did. "Keith, how are you feeling?"  
  
The pale Omega tried to smile in return but it was a weak one, "Better than before."  
  
"That's good to hear. I made you-" She paused, reconsidering her words, "Hunk and I made some pie for both you and Lance. We also brought some tea to help with the recovery. Are you hungry?"  
  
The smell of pie was tempting but Keith couldn't say that he was hungry. More than anything, he was exhausted. Some more sleep would do him good.  
  
"I don't think he's feeling up to it Shay." Pidge thankfully answered for him, fully aware of his exhausted state. "I think we should let them both sleep for a little while. They're both still under the influence of the drugs."  
  
"O-Ohh..." The Beta girl nodded, understanding of the situation. "I'll save you the pie for later then Keith."  
  
And while Shay was talking to Keith, Hunk approached Lance. Although the male Beta did make sure to look over Keith's figure, making sure he was okay before facing Lance. "How are you doing buddy? Does it hurt?"  
  
The tanned Omega opened his eyes, turning to his best friend, "Hurt? This is nothing-Ouch!" He hissed a bit, holding onto his shoulder as the pain dissolved. Right, he shouldn't be pushing himself, not when he was this unbelievably tired.  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to talk. I know you're still tired." Hunk pat his uninjured shoulder in assurance, smiling as Lance tiredly closed his eyes again.  
  
Sleep sounds good right about now, for both Lance and Keith.  
  
"Alright, we'll leave you two to rest then." Pidge let them know while they were still awake, "Just so you know, we'll continue our trip as soon as you two are out of the hospital. Shiro suggested that we return earlier but I don't want to discuss that right now. We'll talk about this all later. Just wanted to let you two know what's happening."  
  
The two Omega let out a hum of acknowledgement.  
  
"Right, we'll leave you two alone. Let's go losers." The Alpha girl stood up, walking to the door with Hunk and Shay following. "If you need anything, there's a button right next to your bed. Press that and we'll all come running to you." This time the two didn't reply, most likely already succumbing to sleep.  
  
"I hope you two idiots get better soon." Pidge smiled softly, closing the door behind her.  
  
When the three finally left, silence enveloped the room. Everything was beginning to haze, and the only thing that Keith could feel was the slight pressure of a stone against his chest. His hazy eyes drifted towards the sensation, spotting the necklace Lance had given him as a gift.  
  
Huh... He'd mostly forgotten about it. Although right now, it's weight was assuring against his chest, letting him know that he was still here and alive. Keith let the small colourful stone rest against his chest as blackness soon swallowed him. However, even in the world of black, the gentle weight on his chest was there to assure him that everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MsBluebell: I know hospitals would never let Hunk use their kitchen. Shut up. Also...  
> Me: No fear  
> Fictional Crytals: Haggar might get a redemption arc.  
> Me, an abuse survivor: One fear.
> 
> BlueStarPaladin: Keith and Lance's uncertain future continues! Hehe... Our goal of getting more comments worked XD Thank u all for commenting on the last chapter and sorry for the cliffhanger XD Give us more comments and we shall spare u... Hahaha! Some of you thought Keith would take off the necklace but with everything going on he forgot about it. The question is... Will the necklace be taken off or will it help them get together again?
> 
> Chapter Betaed by the wonderful SilviaMoon.
> 
> Tumblr:  
> MsBluebell: [msbluebell](http://msbluebell.tumblr.com/)  
> BlueStarPaladin: [starellas](https://starellas.tumblr.com/)


	18. The Fairy Pools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Smut and emotions.

It took two weeks for the party to stop roaming around in the Scottish countryside with their RV and settle into the Isle of Skye with plans to finally see the Fairy Pools that Pidge had promised they'd see. Keith thinks that the Alpha girl saved the Isle as the last destination for their trip because she wanted to stay here the longest, believing wholeheartedly that she'd definitely see some fae here, especially in the famous Fairy Glen.  
  
It was definitely beautiful here, with luscious greens everywhere and the ocean almost surrounding them, with rocky hills out of every corner of the eye. There were a lot of rivers and ponds here too, and it felt like the kind of place Lance would like to set up. Sure, there weren't sandy, white beaches, but Keith preferred the grassy rocks over the white sands anyway.  
  
Keith hummed as their group moved along a beachside village. It was a dockside village, known for the colorful buildings that lined the dock. They would be set up here for the night before they were driven on a personal tour around some of the more interesting landscapes. It was midday now, and their group was moving along as they took in the lovely village, enjoying the sights of it now that they were in a place where they could take their eyes off Pidge and Kuron for a moment.  
  
It was nice on the docks today, and Keith could make out the sounds of traditional music playing as they walked.

Lance who was walking beside Hunk, heard the melody as well, listening to it contently. He didn't know the lyrics of the song, but from what he could tell, it was being sung by one of the women there in some kind of an ancient language. That's why instead of singing along, he hummed the tune to himself, their group approaching closer to observe some of the dancers sway along to the melody in the streets.  
  
The melody reminded him of the sea, calm but picking pace at times to show the colder side of the ocean. It felt nice to listen to, if only he knew what the name of the song was. "I wonder what song that is." He muttered, watching the Beta women dance.

"Amhrán Na Farraige." Keith answered absentmindedly, "It's Gaelic."  
  
Keith tensed, freezing a bit once he realized he'd spoken. He hadn't properly had a conversation with Lance since the hospital, after they'd been released and Sendak had been sent off to another facility, and he hadn't been ready to deal with his feelings yet. Sure, they'd spoken occasionally, and things hadn't been as _tense_  as they were before, but Keith and Shay had fallen back into avoiding their boyfriends for the most part and trying to sort themselves out.  
  
The pale Omega knew he was going to forgive Lance eventually, but he didn't know if he was ready for that. The tanned Omega had taken a bullet for him, it wasn't easy to stay mad at him after that, but he still wanted time to work through everything and figure out if he still wanted to be in a _relationship_  with his boyfriend after everything. He didn't want to talk much before then and fall into forgiving him before he was ready. And he thinks Shay may be following his lead on that front and working through her newly obtained trust issues as well.  
  
So Keith starting up a casual conversation with Lance wasn't something the pale Omega was prepared for emotionally.  
  
The ravenette bit his lip, his eyes trained on a dancing Beta woman with a shell shaped ocarina, playing the song like she was serenading the sea. They definitely were a traditional band, he thinks, because they're decorated in a lot more Druid symbols and playing more folk music than they'd otherwise would.

Lance's blue eyes were on Keith's figure, even though the pale Omega was now looking at the dancers in front of them. Looking at Keith from this distance represented the way they've both grown apart, something that pained Lance greatly. Instead of being able to stand beside Keith, holding his hand as they watched the dancers... He wasn't able to do that anymore.  
  
He misses the warmness of that hand much more than he thought he would, sometimes finding himself reaching out for it when he was scared or unsure of what to do. Then again, whenever he would try to reach out for it, something would stop him in his tracks, realizing that even though Keith was there, he couldn't touch. Keith was so close, yet so far away at the same time as well. It left Lance standing alone in a dark place he'd found himself long ago, and even though he had Hunk and the rest by his side, it didn't feel the same.  
  
At least with this much of a distance between them, he was able to catch a whiff of Keith's scent. He inhaled as much of it as he could, the allspice aroma helping him relax somewhat. He wishes he could get closer so that he could catch more of the scent, but knew he couldn't.  
  
That's why he settled on listening to the music, closing his eyes as he let the melody calm him instead. It reminded him of the sea. Of the warm waves back home, of- "Excuse me." Lance jumped up when he heard an unfamiliar voice speak right beside him.  
  
"I apologise for the startle." An older man, Alpha, apologised with a smile on his face. He was wearing a strange robe that covered his entire body, but he had his hoodie down so that at least gave him some points. "I was looking around and noticed your little group." The man looked at Lance and then turned to Keith as well, "On behalf of my village, I would like to welcome the two sacred life givers to our beautiful land."  
  
" _What_?" Keith, who had also been dragged into the conversation asked flatly. Lance was, at least, a bit more tactful, "Uhhh, thanks?"  
  
"Oh." Pidge blinked, turning to look at the man, "It's just a Druid guys, don't worry about it. They're all nature-y and love trees and stuff, no need to worry about them too much, they're all peace loving and stuff."  
  
"The heck is a Druid?" Lance raised a brow before turning back toward the elderly man, "No offence."  
  
"Ah, you have done nothing wrong." The old guy shook his greying head, "There aren't as many practicing Druids as there used to be before Christianity took over, but our humble little lot has managed. My mother and father raised me on the old ways, and it humbles the heart to see two free children of Bubona."  
  
" _Who_? Wait. What?" Lance blinked, flinching back a bit, because he was _pretty damn sure_  that wasn't his mamás name.  
  
"A fertility goddess." Pidge leaned in and whispered, "Druids believe that Omega are personally created by the blessing of fertility gods. It various which god, but Bubona is popular here in Scotland."  
  
"That's...something." Hunk scratched the back of his head, "But at least he's not assaulting us or  something. It's nice to see a stranger be _respectful_  for once."  
  
"Careful Hunk." Pidge warned, smirking, "I hear there's a whole cult of Druids that broke off and started creepily worshiping Omegas."  
  
" _Annnnnnd_ you ruined it." Hunk sighed, "I finally found some hope and you ruined it."

"Hmmmm...." The older man hummed, eyeing the two Omega in question, "Do you have any children thus far? Or perhaps a mate?"  
  
Lance immediately saw red flags, "That's a bit personal, don't you think?" He folded his arms, frowning as the man kept looking both him and Keith up and down as if they were some objects. "If you're going to ask intrusive questions like that, then I think it's better that you walk away."  
  
"I apologise." The man slightly bowed, "I didn't mean to insult anyone, much less you of all people. I'm merely curious as to what the state of your relationship is. I cannot see your collars but I would be willing to bet that you are both unbonded."  
  
Pidge quirked a brow, "Is it because of their scents? How did you even know they were Omega?" She knows for a fact that both Keith and Lance cover their scents while outside to avoid any unwanted attention.  
  
"That's easy." The man said simply, "You see, we don't distinguish Omega by their scent only. I can tell right off the bat after looking at them that they're Omega. Their bodies are delicate, made to bare children. They have curves in many places that are a trademark to all Omega and are of a light figure. There's no way I would mistake an Omega when I see one."  
  
Lance felt a shiver ran through him, hugging himself to protect his body from the analytical eyes of the older man.  
  
"That is intrusive." Kolivan agreed, "Is there anything we can do for you sir? Because if not, I would kindly ask you to walk away."  
  
"My apologies. You see, I mainly approached you because the Omega seem to be mateless. Could it be that you're aware of the folklore that surrounds the creation of the Omega?" He asked curiously.

"Folklore?" Lance found himself wondering, almost regretting it immediately when he asked.  
  
"Ah, yes." The man nodded, his eyes closing as he tried to recall the stories, "I suppose you must be unaware. How unfortunate, though I can't say I'm surprised, it's unfortunately a fairly obscure story these days."  
  
"So are you going to tell us orrrr...." Pidge motioned for the old man to get on with it.  
  
"Oh, yes, my apologies again. Seems I truly am getting on in the years." The elderly man smiled sheepishly, "We Druids believe that Omega were first brought into this world by Bubona and Cernnus after many of the women were cursed with infertility, but as children of those gods they are under their protection as well. Once the numbers grew again it became forbidden for any to touch the Omega during their Heats, and they would be sent to spend their Heats together within an Omega Den. However, the fertility of Omega are so strong that they could become pregnant anyway despite elderly Druids guarding the Den."  
  
The old man paused, scratching at his beard a bit, "It's believed that fae may have come to ease their Heats, but I always thought..."  
  
"What?" Lance found himself asking curiously, "What did you think?"  
  
"It's unimportant." The man shook his head, "It's an old tale, one that puzzles the minds of many even up to this day and age. Although I'm pleased to see that young Omega such as yourselves still manage to remain unbonded. Perhaps Bubona really has cast her fortune upon you."  
  
The older man smiled before turning, "It's been a pleasure to talk with you. My Druids and I live within this town so if you wish to seek us out, you'll find it quite easy to find us. We're everywhere in this land." And with a bow, he took his leave.

"Well." Pidge sighed, crossing her arms as the old man disappeared, " _That_  wasn't at all confusing and uncomfortable."  
  
"What do you think he meant?" Lance asked, turning to face the girl.  
  
"I think he was trying to imply that the Omega knocked each other up." The girl shrugged, "But that can't be it."  
  
Keith, who had kept his head tilted and listened with one ear, turned to faced the Alpha girl, "You think what he said has any basis in reality?"  
  
"It just...I don't know." The Alpha girl shrugged, "I think it's more likely the fae knocked them up."

"So you're trying to say that fairies...with Omega... No... Nope! That doesn't even make sense!" Lance complained, a bit weirded out, "Fairies are small Pidge, they can't knock an Omega up."  
  
"Don't insult the fae idiot!" She hit the brunette in the side, making him wince, "They'll curse you!"  
  
"But still! It doesn't make sense!" Lance defended, holding onto his abused side.  
  
"That's unless the Omega really made each other pregnant." Hunk chirped in, frowning, "But that's impossible too. In the end, it's just a fairytale, like the old man said it was."  
  
"Male Omega have penis and sperm." Kuron cut in with his own opinion, shrugging off the conversation as he was prone to do, "Most animals do not have these things unless they can use them."  
  
"You believe his story Kuron?" Keith asked, raising a brow.  
  
"I believe it is unwise to ignore old stories." Kuron shook his head, "Anything is possible."  
  
"Wait..." Pidge trailed off, "You have a good point. Why _do_  male Omega have dicks and sperm? It doesn't make sense. If they can't get Beta or Alpha women pregnant then why do they have them at all?"  
  
"Pidge, are _you_  starting to believe that?" Hunk rubbed his forehead, "Because it sounds like you are."  
  
"Why are there even male Omega?" Pidge questioned, "What are their dicks for? Why do they have a sperm bank? They can't just have those things for no reason."  
  
"Wait...she has a point." Keith rubbed his chin, "There _have_  been tests that have proven that male Omega sperm is more potent during Heats...but it's still not strong enough to impregnate a Beta woman. So why is it...?"  
  
"I am _very_  uncomfortable." Shay, beaming red, hid her face in her hands.  
  
"Sorry Shay." Keith shook his head, "I'll do my own research into this later."

"Wow... I never thought we'd talk about dicks and sperm banks like this." Even Lance was stunned, "I'm learning something new about everyone every day."  
  
"Shut up McClain. We're talking about your dick and sperm here. If there's anyone who should be flustered it's you and Keith." Pidge grinned, folding her hands. "Your dicks are a mystery."  
  
"S-Shut up Pidgeon." And the brunette really did get flustered. Although glancing at Keith, he was surprised to see that his fellow Omega was more analytical than anything. How?

"I'm going to find a book store and see if I can find anything about local legends." Keith turned towards the group, "Who wants to be my buddy?"  
  
"I'll go." Pidge volunteered, "The more I know, the easier it will be to catch the fae."  
  
"Pidge, no."  
  
"Pidge, yes." The Alpha girl disagreed, pulling Keith's arm as they made their way towards the shops, "Come on Keith! You've got dicks to research and I've got fae to catch! We can't do that if we don't know our shit."  
  
"That man brought up a legitimate medical mystery Pidge." Keith scoffed, "And he offered a better solution than, 'I guess we'll never know', like most researchers have. Disregarding the local legends has caused problems for historians for ages, because usually those legends are _right_."  
  
"Are you telling me that when you and Lance finally get your heads out of your asses and make up that you two can knock each other up?" Pidge paused, turning to face Keith with a raised brow.  
  
" _No_." The Omega hissed, flushing a bit, "First, I don't know if I'll make up with Lance. Second, it's just a hypothesis for now."  
  
"Come _on_  Keith." Pidge sighed, "Just forgive Lance and stop forcing yourself to be mad. I know you want to."  
  
"That's not the _point_  Pidge." Keith shook his head, "He really hurt me, and you, and Shay, and Shiro. I can't just forgive him, I want there to be time, I want to sort out my own feelings, and I want to make _sure_  he _never_  pulls this shit again."  
  
"I think he learned his lesson." Pidge pointed out, "And I wouldn't harp on this if I didn't know you really want to kiss him. Just go ahead and do it if you want to so bad; you're just making the both of you needlessly miserable at this point."  
  
Keith wanted to retort, but Pidge gave and excited yell and ran towards a shop that looked like a bookstore before disappearing inside.

The pale Omega rolled his eyes, clearly conflicted on the matter. Lance... He'll have to think about this later. Right now, he had to answer to his curiosity which was telling him to search. With that in mind, Keith made his way into the bookstore.

 

* * *

 

"Do you think Keith will ever talk to me again Hunk?" The tanned Omega asked, shoulders slumped while he and Hunk were checking out a shop from the outside. "What if we're over? What will I do then?"  
  
The male Beta wasn't fairing any better, asking himself the same questions. "I don't know." It was best to admit the truth at this point, something they didn't do with Keith and Shay. If he could, he would go back in time and fix this one mistake that will haunt him for the rest of his life. "At least you're doing better than Shay and I. Keith...he may be able to forgive you, but Shay? I'm not so sure."  
  
The brunette turned to look at him, "She needs more time. I don't think she would leave you Hunk. She-" He had to pause himself here, realising that his words were empty. "I don't know either." He admitted.  
  
"Moving away from that." Hunk decided to change the topic, "What do you think about the fairytale? You think it's true?"  
  
"I doubt it." Lance sighed, "My dreams would come true if they were, but nothing in life goes as you want it. If I learned anything, it's that you can never plan life. It's too crazy and unexpected for _anyone_  to plan out how they want it to be."  
  
"That's true." The two walked down further, spotting something in the window of one particular shop. "Lance, look." Hunk pointed at the said shop, and as soon as Lance saw it, stars appeared within his eyes.  
  
"Kittens!" He ran up to the window, small kittens playing on the other side with various toys. "I think I found myself in heaven!"  
  
"Haha..." Hunk scratched the back of his head nervously. "Please don't adopt another cat. I don't think Keith would allow it this time."

The brunette snorted, "I'm not adopting cats on a whim Hunk. I do it when I establish a deep connection with one, and when I know that our encounter was fate. Such was the case with Keith 2.0." He made his case, "Also if I sense that the kitten is being mistreated, that's when I intervene."  
  
The male Beta sighed, hands on his hips, "Should we go inside then? Maybe it'll make us feel better."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." The brunette grinned, opening the door so that he and Hunk could enter. As it turns out, it was an adoptive centre for animals. Although this time, Lance didn't adopt any kittens.

 

* * *

 

Keith took much less time finding books than Pidge did.  
  
So while he was in the corner with his bagged purchases, the Alpha girl was still piling on books like they actually had room to be carrying all of them. Keith was left bored as the girl decided to take her sweet time looking through every single damn book in the store.  
  
The pale Omega's fingers fiddled with his necklace, a habit he'd developed lately in secret. He never could quite work up the nerve to remove it, which was probably a sign itself about how he really felt about this whole mess.  
  
"Hurry up Pidge." Keith called out, shaking his head before he could let his mind wonder. He didn't want to think about this while he was out shopping, and there were plenty of other stores that probably had some interesting stuff he wanted to see before he met back up with the others, "You're taking too long."  
  
"So are you Kogane, so shut up." Pidge called back.  
  
Keith huffed, folding his arms as he leaned back against the wall. He felt restless, anxious even, and he wanted to move. It was probably because of that conversation with Lance, he thinks, because he wasn't so jumpy before hand.  
  
His fingers found themselves fiddling with the necklace again.

And it was only after thirty minutes that Pidge _finally_  walked out of the store. Unfortunately for her, she was carrying three bags full of books, and as many know, books aren't the lightest items in the world.  
  
"K-Keith! H-Help! I-I... I think I'm dying!"  
  
"It's your own fault for picking up so many books. You should have known this would happen." The pale Omega had no sympathy for her, especially not after she made him wait for her in the store for more than thirty minutes.  
  
"Y-You devil! I'll have my vengeance for this! J-Just y-you wait and see!" The Alpha girl yelled, overwhelmed by the number of books in her bags. Keith merely rolled his eyes, turning to look at her with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Karma is a bitch Pidge." That's what she gets for hurrying him with his decision. Satisfied, Keith took a step forward, checking out the shops from outside while Pidge painstakingly followed.  
  
"No wonder Lance broke up with you! You-You! Sadist!" Pidge yelled, putting the bags on the ground for a little break.  
  
"He didn't break up with me." Keith huffed.  
  
"Doesn't matter! The both of you are still losers!" Oh! How cruel of a fate to be with Keith at this moment in time! She would do anything to have Kuron, Kolivan or Antok right now to help her carry these.  
  
Keith, knowing full damn well that Pidge wouldn't do a damn thing to help him if their situations were reversed, continued to walk and ignored the girl. He made sure to walk slowly though, so Pidge could at least keep up while he made his way down the boardwalk.  
  
A jewellery store caught his eye.  
  
It was an old, rundown looking, sort of store. An independent brand, but the jewellery did look nice, and he could see an old jeweller inside working on some pieces. The building was shared with a glassblowing shop, but he wasn't interested in those. His eye caught a far more precious treasure. One of the pieces, just to the left of the centerpiece, was a pendant. It was about an inch in diameter, a white gold circle around a deep blue stone, a mermaid lounging against it, holding an opal in her hand. It was such an oceanic sight that Keith couldn't help but stare.  
  
"Keith?" Pidge asked, coming to a stop behind him.

He doesn't know why, exactly, but he walks into the store and buys it without a single thought.

"What the fuck?" Pidge stood in place, watching skeptically as Keith made his way out of the shop. "I've never seen you buy something so quickly in my entire life. What's the deal here?"  
  
"Nothing." Keith brushed her off, putting the package safely in the inside pocket of his coat. "Let's get going."  
  
"You think I'm blind Kogane?" Pidge struggled with her bags, pulling them behind her, following. "What did you buy in a jewellery store? You're not one to buy pretty diamonds for yourself." Then it suddenly hit her. "Wait a second! Don't tell me-"  
  
"Drop it Pidge. You're getting the wrong idea here." Keith was having none of it, continuing in his walk.  
  
"Oh my god! So you _are_  finally going to fix this crap of a situation? _Hallelujah!"_ A huge grin spread across her face. She was going to squeeze this out of the pale Omega whether he liked it or not. "Is that a gift for Lance? A courting gift? Hmm? Hmmm? _Hmmmmmmm?"_

"Fuck off Pidge, people impulse buy all the time." Keith grumbles.  
  
"Not you, Keith." Pidge grins, suddenly finding the strength to keep up with her friend even with the heavy bags in her hands, "As your best friend I demand to know what you're planning, and when you're planning, and how you're planning. Given me the non-explicit details!"  
  
"I really did just impulse buy it Pidge." Keith sighed, staring down at the jewellery bag, "I can't give you details because I don't have any details to give."  
  
Pidge paused, "Keith? Seriously? It's clear you bought that for Lance. Who else are you going to buy jewellery for? You definitely don't wear much, not enough to justify an impulse buy for sure."  
  
Keith turned to face Pidge, dead serious, and the Alpha girl was once again forced to come to the horrible realization that her best friend was an idiot.  
  
"Look, Keith." Pidge sighed, "I like Lance well enough, he's a good friend, but he did something super shitty to me and a lot of people I'm closer to than him. Normally, I wouldn't even _consider_  forgiving him. But, and I say this seriously as both your best friend and as myself, he _does_  make you really happy, and it's clear to me that you want to forgive him but are holding back because… I don't know...you think you'll get hurt again or something. I'm your best friend Keith, and I'm here to tell you that, if you want to forgive him, you should. Everyone deserves a second chance and all that crap, but if you think he's going to hurt you again than I'm here to tell you I'll be the _first_  one to punch him in the nonsense making dick. Okay?"

"I need more time to think about this Pidge." Keith sighed leaning against the wall, "It wasn't even a month since Lance told me the truth and I'm suppose to forgive him just like that? It doesn't make sense."  
  
"Feelings don't make sense Keith." Pidge stood firm on her position.  
  
"I-"  
  
"And before you say anything, let me have my wise sage moment over here. Just shut up and listen for a minute." The Alpha girl placed down her bags, facing Keith fully. "I know these past few weeks have been shit, and I fully understand why you're mad. I don't expect you to forgive Lance right off the bat either, but it's /been/ a while now and I think that we can both see how miserable he is because of what he did. He's been tagging along with us like a sorry dog that had his tail between his legs at all times. Hunk is the same but that's a different story."  
  
Pidge leaned against the wall beside Keith, "It's been a while, and I think that Lance is more than aware of his mistake. I think he _really_  wanted to be with you in the first place, and thought your relationship was important so he came out. What if you guys _mated_? What if you did that _before_  he told you about his secret? Wouldn't you feel worse about all this?"  
  
"Pidge." Keith couldn't help but tighten his hands, "We'd be over."  
  
"I thought so." The Alpha hummed, "But Lance didn't do that. You guys may have shared some intimate moments, but I'm pretty sure you guys didn't go all the way. You're the definition of slow burn and I seriously can't stress this enough. Still, you guys didn't share a nest and didn't mate. I would say that Lance came out at a right time, and that he was conscious of this. Maybe he wanted to come out before you guys did any of that?"  
  
"That doesn't matter. He still _lied_  to me." Keith shrugged.  
  
"I'm not here to defend the bastard." Pidge raised her hands, "All I care about is you Keith, and as you best friend, I want what's best for you. At this moment, I think you'll regret it if you don't fix your relationship with Lance. He knows he messed up, and you've _both_  been miserable about it ever since. Seriously, I'm templed to ask for a refund from you. You've ruined my holidays."  
  
"It wasn't me. It was Lance. You have him to thank for that." Keith wasn't giving in, but he did listen.  
  
"I know." Pidge nodded, "But back to the point. I think that Lance did the right thing to come out when he did. And I think that it was good that he came out at all. Some bastards don't even come out, and then you have the whole break-up happen in the future. _That's_  when real shit happens. Families are broken, feelings are hurt. But we're not at that level, so I think he did that one thing right."  
  
"Also." Pidge pushed up her glasses, eyes on Keith, "From what I can see, he genuinely does care for you, and you care for him as well. I doubt he would betray you again Keith. More than anything, I think he'll be running around you like a dog, trying to make it up to you. Call it a best friend's instinct. If I'm wrong, you can call me any time to beat up his sorry ass. I'll make that promise right here and now, I'll always have your back."  
  
Keith couldn't help but smile at that, "Thanks Pidge."  
  
"You'd do the same for me. At least that's what I'd like to think. You're lucky my boyfriend is AI or else you'd have your work cut out for you." She teased, clearing her throat. "But from what I heard, Lance doesn't want forgiveness."  
  
"I don't care-"  
  
"Listen!" Pidge stopped him before he could say anything else, "I overheard him talking to Hunk about this, and they both apparently don't want your forgiveness. Lance isn't asking for it, and frankly, I don't think he deserves it. As you said, it will take time for you to forgive him so why not take it? Make him work for your trust. He needs to earn it if he wants to have it again. That's my stance on that. Don't think I'd be willing to forgive him that easily."  
  
Pidge took in a deep breath, willing to wrap this up. "So here is my stance on this. It sucks, but I think Lance really feels terrible about what he did. I don't think he'll hurt or lie to you again, and if he does, I'm here to beat his sorry ass. He came out and told you everything, so now his plate should be clean. Then again, we don't know that for sure, but let's assume that's the case. Lastly, I think that you shouldn't forgive him fully but in the end it will be your choice. Let him earn your trust again, but you two should get back together because you're still clearly the disgusting couple that thinks about the other way too much. Seriously, I bet all you think about is Lance and vice versa. You're both gross, that's it, end of story."  
  
Keith let out a fond huff, "Thanks for the advice Pidge."  
  
"Don't thank me unless you're going to follow it." Pidge side-eye, "Thank me after you make up with Lance, if you make up with Lance."  
  
"Then thanks for the pep-talk." Keith shrugged.  
  
"No problem." The girl shrugged.  
  
The two walked in a comfortable silence after that, heading towards the Bed and Breakfast they were staying at. Keith was left with his thoughts, his fingers once again reaching to the necklace Lance had gotten him in those first few days of the trip, twisting the chain around his finger a bit as he walked. He glanced back at Pidge, who was satisfied with carrying her books and looking out at the hillsides, trying to spot any sign of fae. Keith, less inclined to try and find them, let his mind wonder.

Maybe he should talk to Lance tonight...  
  
Was he ready?  
  
Keith's whole hand came to wrap around the necklace as he thought about it, the distant sound of the band still playing on the docks, the ocarina sounding pleasant to his ears. He closed his eyes, thinking over he decision carefully.

He listened to the far melody in the background, the music taking him back to everything he did in the past with Lance. Their shared moments, the time they met, both at Shiro's party and the meeting with Altea Corp. Both of those meetings were special in their own way, and he remembered just how he and Lance were during those times.  
  
Then his mind drifted to Lance breaking into his office, determined to see him, but for reasons other than what Keith had originally thought. Now he understands, there was the intention of spying, but somewhere along the way, he could sense that here was a change.  
  
Didn't Lance used to flirt with everyone the first time they met?  
  
And then somewhere along the way, he stopped. Not only the flirting, but the way Lance was looking at him was different as well, and it made Keith conflicted. As his thoughts turned into dark territory, he felt the music sway with his mood, the octaves lower as he thought about those things.  
  
However, as soon as he realised Lance began looking at him differently, the music became lighter yet again. It flowed in sync with his thoughts, remembering the time he and Lance went to see the fireflies, the party at Keith's house and then their date at the Italian restaurant.  
  
It all seemed so genuine. He remembered his dance with Lance, and how he felt at that point in time. It was as if he was at the top of the world at that very moment, something he hadn't felt as a VP ever. It was satisfying but also fulfilling as well. It felt _right_  and _perfect_  and so many more things.  
  
It hurts him to admit it, but he genuinely thinks that Lance wasn't faking that dance and that song. He would be the best actor there is if he really was, but Keith doubts that.  
  
And as the melody slowly began to fade, Keith came to a decision. He made it, and he thinks he settled on what he wanted to do.  
  
With his mind set, Keith took a step forward, heading to his new accommodation while Pidge followed.

 

* * *

 

It took a little over two hours for Keith to work up the nerve to finally talk to Lance again, though half of that was also waiting for the tanned Omega to get to the Bed and Breakfast in the first place. Still, the pale Omega waited long enough and now it looked like everyone was settled for the day, which meant it was the perfect time to finally put all of this to rest between them.  
  
Now or never, he thinks, and knocks on the door to Lance and Hunk's shared room.  
  
There's shuffling on the other side, and Hunk answers the door. The bigger man looks surprised to see him, gazing around to see if anyone else was there before letting his eyes settle on the pale Omega, "Keith, I didn't expect to see you here man. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm here to talk to Lance." Keith shrugged, "We'll stay closer to the town this time."  
  
Hunk sucked in a breath, his eyes lighting with a little bit of hope, "Okay man, I'll get him."  
  
The large Beta disappeared for a moment, closing the door behind him as he slunk back into his room, leaving Keith alone in the hallway. There were whispers on the other side of the door, and it was obvious that Hunk and Lance were getting some last words into each other before this talk finally happened. The ravenette couldn't make out what they were saying, exactly, but he likes to think he knows Hunk and Lance enough to make a guess.  
  
A few moments later a nervous Lance opens the door, sliding out of the room and shuffling a bit as he closed the door behind him, his eyes flickering over the pale Omega as he stood there awkwardly. It took the boy a moment to work up what he wanted to say, "Hey man."  
  
"I want to talk." Keith got to the point, only pausing for a moment before moving on, "Without interruption this time."  
  
Lance chuckled nervously.  
  
"Let's go to the beach." Keith hummed, "I know there aren’t any sandy beaches, but they should be fine."

"O-Okay." Lance didn't know what to think of it as he followed Keith down to the beach. He didn't know why Keith chose to talk to him during the night, and on the beach of all places, but he thinks that his fellow Omega has something in mind. This thought made Lance nervous, his heart beating rapidly in his chest with each step he took.  
  
His blue eyes were on Keith's back as they walked, certain that this was finally it. Venturing outside, the two were met with cold winds coming from the sea, although luckily they weren't that strong. They slowly made their way to the rocks, setting on large ones that were even.  
  
Lance felt the coldness against his skin, but he didn't care about it at all. This was it, this was the moment the future of their relationship would be decided.  
  
Will Keith want to save it?  
  
No, he'll most likely break it.  
  
Lance tightened his hands into fists, terrified of what was to come. He never felt so scared and uncertain in his entire life, and now that he was facing Keith head on, blue eyes meeting violet, he felt himself becoming more nervous.  
  
"It's really cold out here." He said, if only to fill the silence between them.

"Yeah." Keith shrugs, turning to stare out at the water, "That just means it's less likely someone will bother us."  
  
It was silent for a minute or two after that, Keith just gathering his thoughts, and Lance waiting helplessly while the other Omega decided the future of their relationship. It was _easily_  the most nerve wracking minutes of the tanned Omega's short life.  
  
Keith moved eventually, turning to let violet eyes meet blue again, "I want to forgive you, but I haven't worked myself up to it yet."  
  
"That's fine." Lance shakes his head, "I don't wan-"  
  
"No offence Lance." Keith cut him off, "But, for once, I don't care what you want.  _I_ want to forgive you, eventually, because that's what's good for both of us and our relationship."  
  
Lance had nothing to say to that for a long moment, only able to stare at the other Omega, before the words processed in his mind, "O-Our relationship?  
  
"Yes Lance." Keith stared straight into Lance's eyes, "Our relationship. I'm not breaking up with you."  
  
All was quiet beneath the weight of Lance's stunned silence, only the crashing waves filling the air. The tanned Omega certainly wasn't doing so well, lost in his own confused mind as he tried to process what Keith was saying.  
  
Keith, however, wasn't done. The pale Omega stepped forward, face serious, "So this is me, giving you another chance. I want this to work Lance, so I'm going to forgive you, but in order for me to do that I need you to _promise_  me that you'll _never_  pull shit like this again. I need you to _look me in the eye_  and tell me that this will _never_  happen again. I don't care what reasons or why, you cannot ever pull this shit again and use me the way you did."

The brunette stood, walking up to Keith so that he was closer to his fellow Omega. "Keith, I swear I'll never do this again." He hesitated, wanting to hold onto Keith's hand. Biting his bottom lip, he shakily reached out to touch the pale hand, squeezing gently. "I swear on my life that I'll never do something like this again. My plate is clean Keith. I have nothing else to hide, I swear it."  
  
Blue eyes met Keith's own, showing the other that he meant everything he said. And as they continued holding hands, Lance realized how awkward it was letting go.  
  
"B-But I'm confused." Lance admitted, unsure. "What does this mean for us? W-What..." He looked up again, searching for answers, "Does this mean you forgive me completely? That everything will go back to normal?" Keith may have given him an answer but he was still confused about everything.

"I'm still not going to completely get over it." Keith shook his head, "And it's going to take me awhile to finish getting over it, but I'm done being mad. I don't _want_  to be angry Lance, and I don't _want_  to lose you."  
  
"I don't want to lose you either." Lance swallowed, trying to wet his suddenly dry throat, "But...are you sure we can work after...after all of this?"  
  
"I wouldn't be trying to save this relationship right now if I wasn't." Keith closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath as his body deflated a bit, "I miss you Lance. I _really_  miss you, and I don't want us to end. I forgive you, for everything, I forgive you...and..."  
  
Keith reached into his pocket, pulling out a bag and handing it over to Lance, "I want to give you this."

The brunette was taken aback as soon as Keith took out the bag and said that it was for him. He didn't reach out for it right away, staring in disbelief while Keith held it in his hand. At a point, he had to shake himself out of his surprise, looking up to meet Keith's eyes. "For me?"  
  
The pale Omega nodded, and it was then that Lance took the bag. He was careful opening it, slow but out of himself at the same time. He didn't know if he was excited, relieved or confused, but he guessed that he was all three things at the same time.  
  
Finally opening the bag, Lance's blue eyes zeroed in on the necklace that was inside. He took his time to examine it, taking note of the mermaid that was on it right away. It was beautiful and he loved everything about it. The necklace was sea themed, and as someone who loved the sea, Lance couldn't be anymore happier about his little present.  
  
Tears were building at the corners of his eyes, fidgeting as he put the necklace around his neck. He felt the weight of it land against his chest, giving him a satisfying feeling that, yes, this was a present from Keith, and it was right there on him to both feel and see.  
  
"I-I love it Keith. It's beautiful." He managed to say, wiping the tears that were about to escape. He wanted to reach out and embrace his fellow Omega, but hesitated in doing so. Instead, he decided to ask for permission. "Can I hug you?"  
  
Keith nodded again, a small smile on his face. "You can."  
  
And Lance did, embracing the other as tightly as he could. Ahhh... It felt nice to finally feel Keith's warmth, as well as his allspice scent that was the only thing in the world that managed to calm down Lance more than anything else. "I'm so sorry Keith. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do this to you, I wish I had told you before. I'm sorry, so _sorry_  Keith."

"I forgive you." Keith let his chin rest on the tanned Omega's shoulder, letting his hands wrap around Lance's back and squeezing him tightly. He'd missed this so much. So, so, much. He buries his nose into the tanned neck, letting the seaside-honey scent wash over him, his body melting into Lance's.  
  
"I love it Keith." Lance's voice cracked, "I love it so much."  
  
"I love you." Keith replied, burying his pale fingers into Lance's back.

Lance's breath hitched, unable to contain his happiness. It all felt so surreal, as if it wasn't really happening at all. Was he dreaming? He thought he was but despite thinking that it was a dream, Lance found the Keith in his arms to be _very_  real. His scent was just like Keith's own, his body warm as it was pressed against Lance. It _must_  be real. He couldn't explain it in any other way.  
  
"I'm dreaming. This is surreal." The brunette muttered.  
  
"It's real Lance." Keith assured, leaning further into the other.  
  
"Keith, I love you. I love you _so much_." He sobbed, uncaring if he was being a mess right now. He may be testing his luck, but he had to ask because he craved this for so long that it hurt. "C-Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."  
  
Lance didn't waste time, throwing himself at the other Omega and pressing their lips together. It was a bit more desperate than he would have normally liked, but he _was_  desperate. It had been so long, and he _missed_  this, missed _Keith_. He missed the softness and the taste and...everything.  
  
Keith was barely able to open his mouth and Lance's tongue was already inside, trying to reclaim lost knowledge of the layout and flavor. Keith tried to keep up, but the tanned Omega just tilted the raven head back and let himself get lost in the feeling of the other Omega pressed against him, and the warmth of his mouth, and the softness of his hair against his fingertips.  
  
Keith moaned against his lips, sending the tanned Omega diving even deeper off the edge, before he know it they were laying in the grass with pale fingers scratching down Lance's back.  
  
Lance pulled away to take a breath, " _Keith_."  
  
Keith was under him, his lips swollen now, and the galaxy in his eyes again. Absence really did make the heart grow fonder, because he somehow seemed even more beautiful than the last time Lance had caught him under the moonlight.  
  
"You can see the stars from here." Keith whispered, eyes dazed.

"The stars are right here." Lance brushed his thumbs near Keith's eyes, smiling as he relished the violet galaxy before him. This was all dreamlike, so surreal that Lance _still_  found himself questioning if all of this was real or not.  
  
He deserved a punch or two, and he would have been happy if Keith really did decide to punch him instead. But this? It was all too good to be true.  
  
"How can you forgive me so easily?" Lance found himself asking, voice shaky, "I hurt you Keith. I hurt you much more than I ever thought I could. But you're still here, under the stars, just the two of us." He sniffed a bit, "I don't deserve you. You won't be as happy with me as you could have been with an Alpha or a Beta. I'll... I'll pull you through dirt Keith. I don't want that. I don't want to..."

"I would be miserable with an Alpha or Beta." Keith hummed, shifting a bit under the tanned Omega, "I know myself enough to realize that Lance. I know what I want. I would never be happy with an Alpha, even a respectful one like Kolivan or Shiro, and the idea of being knotted just makes me sick."  
  
"Betas don't have a knot Keith." Lance whipped his face, "You could be happy with a Beta husband and...and...have kids...and..."  
  
"I don't _want_  a Beta, Lance." Keith brought his hands up behind Lance's ears, forcing the tanned Omega to meet his eyes, "I don't want them, or Alphas, or even other Omega. I want _you_. I love _you_. That's why I'm forgiving you Lance, because I love _you_. Yeah, you hurt me, more than anyone has hurt me, but I'm still willing to give us a chance."  
  
"I don't _deserve_  forgiveness Keith." Lance sniffed, burying his face in the pale neck.  
  
"Forgiveness isn't about deserving, Lance." Keith answered, "That's why it's forgiveness."

That was it right there. The point when Lance broke down completely.  
  
"I don't deserve you Keith. You're too good for me. Too good to be true." He leaned in, kissing the other once again, relishing their kiss as much as he could. He tried to make up for the time they lost, for the times they could have done this, but no matter how much he kissed Keith, he doesn't think he'll ever make up for that.  
  
But now he was clean and Keith knows everything about him there is to know. That fact alone made Lance extremely content. He may have been suffocating before, but now he felt so _free_  and it was an incredible feeling.  
  
They parted, panting close to each other's face as their eyes met. "Keith, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Ugh." Keith moved, his neck stretching back, "Yes, yes."  
  
Lance moved down and kissed Keith again, determined to _melt_  into the other Omega, his hands desperately bushing down the back of the raven head, to the spot behind his ears, tilting the other Omega's head back as he went deeper and deeper, greedily taking everything Keith could give him, desperate for the touch and taste. He only broke when he couldn't breathe anymore, pulling back with a gasp, "I love you. I _love_  you."  
  
"I love you too." Keith blinked up at him through his lashes.  
  
Lance went down more more, still not content, this time starting at the lips and moving down to trail along the skin. He'd almost forgotten the taste, and he wanted more and more, until he was so familiar with it that he could _never_  possibly forget.  
  
"Poor Hunk is going to have to sleep with Kuron or Pidge tonight." Keith groaned, as Lance made his way down the neck.  
  
Lance grunted, pulling away, "I don't wanna talk about the others right now."  
  
Keith nodded, getting the hint as Lance went back to treating Keith's neck, removing the scarf Keith had worn today and finding the perfect spot to settle before taking the sucking at the skin, determined to leave his mark. It would be a sign, a reminder of Keith's decision every time Lance glanced at it on the other boy.  
  
Keith moaned as Lance trailed his tongue in round circles over the spot.

He relished the sensation of Lance's tongue against his neck, feeling that there will definitely be a hickey there when he wakes up tomorrow. Heck! There was probably a hickey already there, red for everyone to see. Although luckily it was on his neck so Keith would have no trouble hiding it.  
  
Lance leaned away, admiring his work. Keith took this chance to take the other by surprise, pushing his head closer towards him before biting at the neck. He had to push away Lance's scarf as well, but once he got that out of the way he rolled out his tongue, working on a hickey to match his own.  
  
Lance moaned, hands moving through Keith's as the pale Omega worked. Ahh.. He'd missed this too.  
  
Keith pulled away, examining the hickey he'd left behind, nice and easy to see without the scarf to hide it. He hummed in satisfaction, moving to press a kiss against the mark, giving it all the attention it deserved.  
  
"Oh... _Keith_..." Lance moaned, moving his hands up Keith's back, "I've missed you _so much_ , so much."  
  
Keith didn't answer, moving to lick up the tanned neck instead, occasionally nibbling at the skin as he worked his way back up the skin. Lance groaned again, impatient, and moved to lock his legs and pushed the pale Omega down and took charge, locking his lips into Keith's neck and rolling his hips, building up the friction as he worked a line down Keith's neck, taking pleasure in the little noises the ravenette suddenly made.  
  
"L..ance?" Keith hissed, peeking an eye open, "Wha-ah _ah_ ~."  
  
"Hmmm." Lance moved his lips downward, "Missed you too much. Too much. Want to..oh.."  
  
Lance didn't have the words anymore, so he let his hands speak for him. His hand roamed downward, under the shirt, his thumbs rubbing in circles around the pinkish nipples, leaving them raw as he abused them. Keith shivered, squirming under him, goosebumps raising on the skin and making him nice and perky. He was so beautiful, so beautiful, Lance bet he'd look perfect...  
  
Lance groaned, pushing up Keith's shirt just enough for his lips to hover the skin, moving his thumbs and looking up to meet Keith's eyes, "C-Can I...?"  
  
"Uhn... _yes_." Keith breathed.  
  
The tanned Omega wasted no time, moving his lips over the nipples and running his tongue over them. Keith shivered beneath him, groaning as Lance worked at the sensitive area.

Keith couldn't hold in the moans that were about to escape him, closing his eyes shut to relish the new sensation he felt. It felt good and new, but also strange at the same time. Although it was a _good_  kind of a strange. He felt his body tense as Lance moved his tongue over his nipples, his cock itching in interest. Oh... He was already...  
  
"L-Lance..." Keith muttered, trying to form coherent sentences while relishing the pleasure he felt. "Not here. Let's go back to our room."  
  
"Hmmm... You're right." It was cold, something Omega definitely didn't like. If this led to something more, he didn't want them to do it out in the cold, but rather covered by blankets and warm sheets.  
  
Lance pulled away, picking Keith up in his arms with a huff. "D-Did you gain weight? You did, didn't you?"  
  
"It's your fault." Keith shrugged. "Depression does that to people."  
  
Lance began making his way back to their accommodation, "I'm so sorry babe." He tried to fasten his pace, aiming to get back as quickly as he could. "H-Heavy..."

"You are _ruining_  the mood." Keith hissed, deeply flushed from a mix of pleasure and shame, "How can you _ruin_  a mood so fast?"  
  
"Babe, mi alma, mi cariño." Lance breathed against Keith's ear, hot breath tickling against pale skin as the ravenette flushed deeply from pleasure this time. Lance reached the door fiddling with the doorknob a bit before getting it open and sneaking through the bed and breakfast.  
  
By some miracle they made it to the room Lance had set up in without anyone spotting them, and it didn't take Lance long to drop Keith on the bed at all, groaning as he did. The tanned Omega dropped on top of the paler Omega, slumping against the other for a moment, resting his worn muscles for a moment, "You're _heavy_  babe."  
  
"Oh my _god_." Keith hissed, kicking the tanned Omega away, "I can't believe you're calling me _fat_ right now."  
  
"You're not fat." Lance promised, catching the ankle before the kick could land, "I'm just weak."  
  
"God, we should have just stayed on the beach." Keith complained, grabbing a pillow and hiding his face behind it, "I don't care if we were caught, it has to be better than this."  
  
"Hmm, I'm sorry mi príncipe." Lance purred, crawling back over Keith and moving his hands up his shirt, kissing up his stomach, trying to renew the pale Omega's interest, "I won't say anything so insulting anymore. Let me make it up to you."  
  
"I don't thi-ahh." Keith tried to protest, he really did, but Lance's lips trailed over the still abused skin he left behind earlier. He bucked some, cock twitching with the movement, and Lance's hand roamed over the expanse of his stomach, sinking lower and lower, reaching and parting his thighs and settling himself between Keith's legs. There was no hiding his erection, and Lance's own cock hardened against his.  
  
And this was already the farthest they'd ever gone together, everything after would be all new territory.  
  
_"L-L.._. _Lance_..." Keith moaned, his hands reaching and grabbing the brunette's back, scratching down the shoulders as Lance started rolling his hips against Keith's. There was friction building up, and Keith already could feel himself turning into a mess, "...L-an-ceee...are...are...fuck..."

"I'm sure baby." Lance groaned, rolling his hips. The hadn't even taken their clothes off yet, but Keith was already a mess beneath the brunette. He was going to lie, he wasn't entirely confident in this, didn't have any experience that wasn't just him playing with himself, and he wasn't sure how he was going to do it. Lance, though, seemed pretty damned confident with what he was doing right now, "J-Just tell me you wa-nt to do this babe."  
  
Keith grunted, the friction between them making it hard to think straight, still, he was able to get the real question he wanted out, "Wh-What do you want-t to do?"

"Whatever you want me to do." Lance leaned closer, gently kissing Keith's forehead before moving away. Blue eyes met violet ones in a haze, lust clear in both of them and yet there was still a speck of reason there. Lance hovered above the other, waiting for Keith's answer as he whimpered underneath.

A pale hand moved under Lance's shirt, noting the flinch that was there. Lance closed his eyes for a second, hesitant as he opened them again to look down at the other.  
  
More than anything else, Keith wanted to try this. He wanted to know what it would feel like and what losing one's virginity meant. He wanted to but a stronger part of himself realised something he never expected to happen in a moment like this.  
  
He was scared.  
  
He never thought he'd be scared when it came to it, never even anticipated it. He didn't know why he was, but soon he remembered his past and the Alpha that tried to do this to him. To get him into a bed and do all sorts of things to him. He imagined that, and he was scared.  
  
He knew he could trust Lance, more than anything else knew that the tanned Omega would be the last person to do anything he wouldn't like, but the fear was still there. Also, Lance's flinch proved that he wasn't ready either. They hadn't touched in a few weeks and... Keith wasn't so sure that doing something so major right now would be good for the both of them.  
  
He wanted to take this slowly. One step at a time.  
  
"N-No penetration." He managed to say, "I don't want to r-rush."  
  
Lance took in Keith's words, nodding in agreement. He took off his shirt, exposing the skin under. Then he reached out to touch the ends of Keith's own shirt. "Can I?"  
  
Keith nodded, helping Lance as he took off his shirt. Now their upper bodies were bare, free for the other to see. Lance hummed, reaching down to continue sucking at the pink nipples.

Keith groaned, bringing his hands to brush through Lance's hair, Lance still rolling his hips. They'd lost weeks of progress, and the _both_  of them had regressed from where they were. It made sense, considering their fight and the confusing _mess_  that had followed Keith had only ended less than an hour ago. Getting back to where they were, ready for unquestionable sex and nest sharing, but this was a start.  
  
"Hmm~ Lance." Keith moaned, his head lolling back a bit. He didn't dare let his hands sink lower than the shoulder blades, sinking his fingers deeply into the skin there, his nails digging into the skin a bit. He wraps his legs around Lance's waist, trying to roll his own hips to meet with Lance's rhythm. Lance groans from his spot at Keith's chest, mouth locked into place.  
  
Keith felt the urge to do something with his own mouth, but Lance was so damn far away. The fucking bastard. Keith wasn't going to stand for it, he squirmed a bit, giving a grunt of frustration before wriggling away and escaping from Lance's mouth. Lance made his own frustrated noise, trying to regain his position, but Keith reached his mouth towards Lance's neck again.  
  
Lance, apparently, was ready to fight Keith on this tonight, because he stopped rolling his hips and reached up to grab the pale Omega's hips, pulling him back into place and going right back to peppering Keith's torso with kisses.  
  
" _Lance_." Keith hissed, his hand  head thrown back again, "I want...I want..."  
  
"W-What do you want baby?" Lance pulled away for a moment, looking back up at Keith, "What-t can I do?"  
  
"I don't...I don't...ah~" Keith shook his head, too pink for this, "I wanna taste you."  
  
"A-Alright baby." Lance cooed, brushing his hands through Keith's hair, "Just l-let me take care of you, I promise we'll both get everything we want."

Lance slowly leaned in, lips meeting Keith's own as they opened immediately in acceptance. Their kiss was deep, hungry as their tongues danced. And as they kissed, Lance trailed his hands downward towards Keith's chest, playing with the pink buds that were there.  
  
Keith moaned into the kiss, parting for air while feeling the incredible pleasure that came from that single touch. He never knew he could feel this satisfied by having his nipples touched, but here he was, a moaning mess under the brunette who worked on pleasing him even more.  
  
And as Keith moaned, Lance moved one of his hands lower, stopping just above his crotch. He pressed, earning another moan from the pale Omega under him. Keith was a mess, fully out of it while he relished the pleasure he felt. "L-Lance, La-nce..."  
  
"It's okay baby." The tanned Omega leaned closer, placing a kiss on Keith's forehead. He brushed the bangs away from Keith's face, leaning in for another kiss.  
  
Keith was scared. He couldn't help it, this being his first time and all but he wanted _more_ , wanted that sense of lust he had in him to be filled. "L-Lance... p-please..." He muttered, the kiss broken as Lance continued to hover above the other.  
  
"What do you want Keith?" Lance asked, voice hazed. He could already feel his slick leaking from his ass, wetting his underwear and pants. He panted, blue eyes on violet as he continued placing chaste kisses all over Keith.  
  
"I want... I-I...." Keith struggled, wanting _something_  but not really knowing what exactly.  
  
Lance hummed, moving his hand over the zipper of Keith's pants. The pale Omega hitched at that, Lance pulling down his pants. "I won't do anything you don't want me to do Keith." He assured, moving away so that he could focus on getting them off.  
  
Keith, however, was having none of that, pulling Lance closer towards himself. "D-Don't look." He managed to say, face as flushed as it had ever been. Lance paused in his movement, trying to judge the situation at hand.

"Do you want me to stop?" Tanned hands moved up, brushing through Keith's hair while the pale Omega moaned.  
  
"N-No penetration." Keith wanted to be clear on this. He felt a kiss on his forehead, Lance humming in agreement.  
  
"I promise." Lance assured, moving to take off Keith's pants and underwear. Although since Keith was insistent, Lance didn't dare look. He moved his hand, fingers managing to find Keith's entrance, the pale Omega shuddered in pleasure. He was blushing all over, pink as he withered under the other Omega. "I'll make you feel so good Keith, so, so good." Lance whispered into his ear, feeling how slick Keith was. They were both a mess, the slick making them both so incredibly wet already.

A tanned finger slowly entered, making Keith shudder at the strange feeling of having something shoved up his ass. "L-Lance..."

"It's okay." The brunette continued, moving his finger slowly in a thrusting motion. Then when he felt satisfied, he pulled out, only to add in a second finger and continue thrusting. He was lucky that Keith was as slick as he was, because he didn't need anything else to help him.  
  
"L-Lance... Lance! A-Ahh!" Keith moaned out louder, eyes closed and focused solely on Lance's fingers. Then at one point he felt it, an incredible surge of pleasure hitting him all at once, his body shuddering at the feeling. An intense wave of pleasure washed over him, so strong and so _good_  that it made Keith cry.  
  
Lance grinned, moving his fingers in that one direction, aiming to hit Keith's prostate with each and every push.

Keith's back arched with every movement, small moans escaping his lips with each thrust, "L-L-Lanceee."  
  
"You're warm." Lance hooks his fingers the smallest bit, causing the pale Omega to sputter a bit, squirming as he tightened around the tanned fingers. Lance gave a groan, hooking his fingers again while Keith wriggled into place. He hadn't expected Keith to be this _sensitive_ , if they kept going like this than the pale Omega was going to cum _way_  too soon.  
  
Lance, after only about a second of debate, pulled out. Keith let out a cry at the loss, trying to thrust himself forward, but Lance was already moving on. He groaned, wrapping his hand around his own cock as he brought his lips down the side of Keith's thigh, moving his lips downward, stopping to suck at the skin in random spots just to tease his boyfriend as he went.  
  
Keith was _more_  than frustrated with the turn things had taken and squirmed heavily beneath Lance now, hissing as he glared at the brunette, " _Lance_."  
  
"Shh, baby, shh." Lance spoke between kisses, working his way ever downward, "Trust me."  
  
Keith arched his head  back, letting out another frustrated groan as he did. The ravenette moved his hands over his own body, reaching over to shove two fingers into his mouth and suck greedily at them, _needing_  to do something with his mouth.  
  
Lance groaned, moving his mouth down the pale thigh before finally reaching Keith's neglected cock, he paused, nipping a bit at the shaft just to see how his lover would react. Keith gave a wordless cry, arching harshly, his dick hardening against his stomach as his pinkish lips sucked more intensely at his fingers.  
  
Lance, taking a bit of pity on his lover, gave a slow lick along the shaft, stopping to let his tongue play around the head, licking up the precum, before moving on. Keith made a _remarkably_  frustrated noise, trying to thrust his hips forward again. This guy was _so_  impatient. What was Lance going to do with him?  
  
Lance let go of Keith's thigh, thumbing the head of his own hard cock and digging deeply as he slapped Keith's asscheek harshly with his free hand, causing the ravenette to give another cry around his fingers. Lance breathed against Keith's cock as he commanded, "Be patient."  
  
Keith, instead of steadying, took this as a challenge and just brought his free hand to grab his cock and start jerking.  
  
_Well then_.

Lance was going to save this, but Keith had left him no choice. The tanned Omega moved his lips downward, finding Keith's slicked hole and running his tongue over it, causing Keith to _really_  arch his back and cry out.  
  
Lance smirked before diving in. He rolled his tongue over his hole, going as deep as he could before sucking and bringing his tongue into strong circles around the abused entrance. Keith cried again, and Lance felt pale legs wrap around the brunette's head, pulling him closer into place. This left both of Lance's hands free, and the tanned Omega brought his newly freed hand to his own slickened hole, groaning as he thrust a finger inside, finally taking care of the neglected entrance. He kept his fingers thrusting in time with his tongue, finding a rhythm he liked and treating them both.

Keith was at a point where he couldn't hold in his moans any longer, clenching the sheets by his sides tightly. The sensation of Lance's tongue was too strong and incredibly pleasurable. He found himself wanting _more_ , a deep desire within himself for something to fill him up completely. "L-Lan-ce ple-ase!" He begged, his pleasure and desire taking over any rational thought within his mind. He pushed reason aside in favour of the pleasure he felt, wanting _more_  and _more._  
  
"A-Ah... K-Keith..." Lance moaned, fucking himself with his fingers, slick leaking down his thighs and down onto the sheets. The scent around them was incredibly sweet, so sweet that it made his head spin. He panted, pushing Keith's legs up changing their position.  
  
He moved up, lips meeting Keith's own and capturing him into a deep kiss. Keith returned it, tasting his own slick in Lance's mouth. He didn't mind it though, didn't care. He relished the feeling of the kiss, as well as a surprising feeling of Lance's fingers entering him again.  
  
Keith felt his body melt, almost sucking the fingers inside as they thrust inside of him.  
  
"A-Ah!" The he felt it, his body rang like a melodious bell, toes curling as soon as Lance managed to hit his sweet spot. The tanned Omega didn't want to break the kiss though, so he moved in, capturing Keith once again. He moved his fingers, fastening the pace.  
  
"L-Lance! Please! Please Lance! I-I need it! Please!" Keith begged, holding onto Lance's shoulder as the fingers continued to thrust. "A-Ahhhhh!"  
  
"K-Keith... I want you so so b-bad..." Lance hummed, deciding to add a third finger. He continued thrusting, his free hand moving to stroke Keith's hard cock. He thrust in rhythm, trying to drive the other to the edge.  
  
"Ahhh! Ahh! Yes! F-Fuck!" Keith moaned, holding onto the sheets tightly.  
  
Lance continued, but he moved his hand from Keith's cock, moving to suck it instead. He had experience, and he was about to make this the best blowjob Keith would _ever_  have in his life. He sucked at the tip before moving lower, teasingly licking at the base before trailing back up to the tip.  
  
"L-Lance! Fuck! I-I'm gonna!" Keith was close, and Lance could feel it. Keith tightened around his fingers, a sign that he was about to come. A tanned hand reached out to squeeze at the balls, and that's what did it. Keith came hard, Lance pulling away while Keith moaned out loudly.  
  
Lance slowed down his thrusts, eventually taking out his fingers as soon as Keith's body collapsed onto the bed, panting rapidly with his eyes closed. And while Keith was riding out the last waves of pleasure, Lance panted, his slick pouring down anew, aroused by the sight of Keith coming like that.  
  
Fuck, that was hot.  
  
"K-Keith." Lance reached out, his thumb brushing against Keith's pink cheek. Blue eyes met violet, moving in to kiss once again. Their kisses were wet, saliva connecting them even as they parted for air.

"L-L-Lan..." Keith tried, but he was too blissed out, a pile of senseless goo underneath Lance, soft and pink and covered in his own cum. Violet eyes blinked, dazed and lusty through his lashes. Lance groaned, not having finished himself off, and sucked Keith back into a kiss. He moved his still slick covered fingers back to his stretched hole, using the same fingers he used on Keith to fuck himself on top of the pale Omega, thrusting inside of himself and scratching himself as he rubbed against the boneless body pinned beneath him.  
  
"La-Lance?" Keith pulled away, blinking up as his boyfriend worked to finish himself off on top of him, "Do...do you want me too?"  
  
"Ahh-ah-ahh...w-would you?" Lance worked, pulling himself up to stare at his lover, pulling his fingers out, "...would you mi alma? Pl-Please, I want...I can take it...I want yo-your fingers..."  
  
Keith hesitated, unsure, and Lance _cursed_  whatever other lovers Keith had before for not giving the ravenette experience so he would go ahead and _get on with it_. Luckily, the ravenette swallowed down the insecurity and brought his hands up, scratching down the tanned back a bit before his hands reached the ass. Keith gave it a quick squeeze before finding Lance's hole and sinking two of his own fingers inside.  
  
Lance moaned loudly, rolling his erection against Keith's soft belly, bringing his hands up to catch Keith's face between his hands. He kissed Keith deeply again, moaning against his mouth, because it felt so _good_  having Keith's fingers inside him, _much_  better than Lance's own. He pulled away, wanting Keith to _hear_  how much he loved this, "Ahh, ahh, ahh~ K-Keith, oh Keith, so good, so good."  
  
Keith slipped another finger inside, thrusting them over and over, searching, until he finally found Lance's own prostate.  
  
"Ah!" Lance arched, and Keith, knowing what it meant, thrust against the spot over and over, building up that sweet feeling. Lance moaned, "K-Keith...I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."  
  
Keith silenced him with a deep kiss, thrusting his fingers harder and faster, pressing himself forward to put pressure against Lance's neglected cock. That did it, and with a sudden rush of pleasure Lance came all over his poor boyfriend's belly. He pulled away from the lips, falling boneless against the boy under him.  
  
"Oh..." Keith breathed, pulling out of him and letting his own body fall beneath the tanned Omega. The two of them rested there for a moment, revealing in the afterglow of their lovemaking with heavy breaths.

"Lance..." Keith breathed out, pushing Lance's bangs away from his face to kiss his forehead. The tanned Omega hummed contently, his body still resonating in waves of pleasure. It... may not have been the best sex he ever had, but since there was no penetration, he couldn't really call it _sex_ , could he?  
  
"We mated." Lance breathed out, their bodies covered in semen all over, "Not exactly 'mate' mate, but _mated_."  
  
"Hmmm..." Keith hummed, "Sorry, I was scared for a second there. I just... I..."  
  
"It's okay." Lance assured, placing a gentle kiss onto Keith's cheek, "This is the first step. I think it's better that we do it this way than if we rush it. We did the right thing."  
  
"You're just trying to comfort me." Keith couldn't help but feel that way.  
  
"I'm really not babe. Besides, if this was good, imagine how our real mating will be." Lance teased, having second thoughts about standing up to wash himself. He knew they both needed to use the shower but damn, he felt so tired and so _good_  that he didn't want to move anywhere.

Keith curled his hands around Lance's back, nuzzling the brunette's hair, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Shhh, babe, no." Lance groaned, kissing the crown of Keith's forehead, "We just got back together after _weeks_ , and it's our first time together. We _need_  to work our way up to proper penetration. When it happens, and we finally go all the way, I want it to be the most _amazing_  thing either of us has ever felt."

Keith hummed, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead forward to meet Lance's own, breathing against the tanned Omega's skin, "You're right. You're right. We need to work on this. I want it to feel amazing."  
  
Lance hummed, sleepily letting his face fall against Keith's shoulder, pulling the pale Omega into a hug as he decided that they could wait a bit for a shower, just a few minutes while he hugged Keith against him and soaked in the afterglow. He closed his eyes, sighting in contentment as Keith let his chin rest against the top of Lance's head.

 

* * *

 

Hunk had it rough.  
  
Not only was he depressed because of his uncertain future with his girlfriend, but he also had a sleepless night, sitting in the corridor while leaning his back against the wall. it was quite a shocker. Hunk innocently decided to get something to eat before Lance would come back, but then, when he returned, he heard loud moans on the other side.  
  
There was no question that it took Hunk completely by surprise. He was happy for his best friend, don't take him wrong, but... it left him in a pinch. Because Keith and Lance decided to mate in his shared room, Hunk had nowhere else to go.  
  
That's why he settled sleeping in the corridor for the night.  
  
And now that it was morning, he felt all the more tired. His muscles were exhausted, stiff from the uncomfortable position he was sitting in. The only thing that made everything worse was the sweet smell that was coming from Lance and Keith's room.

It got so strong that at one point a couple of strangers walked up to the door, sniffing contently while thinking of ways to break in. Luckily Hunk was there, managing to wake Antok and Kolivan who chased the Alphas away. Now the two guards stood in front of the Omegas' room, guarding should anyone take their chances and try to break in.  
  
Still, Hunk was so tired. He was exhausted to the point that his eyes were closing by themselves. He- "What are you doing?" He shook his head, spotting Pidge to the right of him.  
  
"S-Sleeping." The male Beta uttered, barely keeping his eyes open.  
  
"In the hallway? Don't you have a room?" Pidge quirked a brow, looking up at Hunk's supposed room before spotting both Kolivan and Antok by the door. "Shit, it smells in here. Wait..." She sniffed some more, "Oh my god! Could it be!?"  
  
"It is." He confirmed her suspicions, "That's why I slept in the hall like this."  
  
"Oh my _god_." Pidge made a noise somewhere between a groan and a relieved laugh, "I'm _so_  happy. But, oh god, Hunk! I'm so sorry. They probably forgot all about you."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed." Hunk winced, "I'm happy for them, but I wish they'd remembered I need a room."  
  
"Yeah." Pidge gave an awkward laugh, looking around with a critical eye before settling her gaze back on Hunk, "Wanna switch? You can have Kuron and I'll share with Shay until she forgives you."  
  
_"If_  she forgives me." He sighs pitifully.  
  
"Hey, don't talk like that." Pidge pats the large Beta on the shoulder comfortingly, "Trust me, if Keith can forgive Lance for all that bullshit, than Shay can forgive you. And without Keith's hurt backing up her resolve, then it's only a matter of time before Shay breaks down and forgives you. Or works through her shit. I don't know. Now chin up, let's get you to a real bed."

"Thanks Pidge." Hunk stood up, feeling sore all over. Maybe next time he'll remember to go find a couch in the lounge area or something like that. Still, he didn't know how it would be like to share a room with Kuron. He only hopes the larger man won't do something strange and animal like.  
  
"Come on, let's evacuate the area. The smell is starting to get to me." Pidge ran back inside her room with Hunk following suit. Oh... He still had all of his stuff in the room Lance and Keith were in.  
  
"I don't have my stuff." He huffed.  
  
"You'll get after the two dorks have their afterglow." The Alpha girl began packing her stuff, ready to head over to Shay's room. "But this is deadly. Fuck, why did they have to do that here? Don't they know that two Omega doing that stuff is a trigger to every Alpha in the vicinity?"  
  
"I don't think they were thinking about that." Hunk looked out the window, noting some of the Alpha that were standing around, "This might turn ugly."  
  
"Fuck." Pidge groaned, "I'll kill them both. We don't need this shit right now. And we were planning to stay in this accommodation! Don't tell me we have to evacuate because of their sorry asses!"

"I think Kolivan and Antok are more than able to take them." The Beta man replied sheepishly, eyeing the two enraged men nervously. The two were bulked up, Antok growling menacingly, ready to fight everyone and anyone in the room. The scent of the two Omega inside doing nothing but egging them on, making them angrier and overprotective. Hunk shuttered a bit, the smell making him edgy as well, "At least Kuron isn't up yet."  
  
"Oh, he _will_  be." Pidge tsked, "He'll take one whiff and he'll end up throwing all the Alpha out of the B&B."  
  
"If _we_  don't get kicked out." Hunk groaned, shoulders slumping, "Do you think they'll kick us out?"  
  
"Nah, only the people who start shit will get kicked out." Pidge shrugged, "So as long as we make sure any asskicking getting done is in self-defence we should be fine. I just hope those two idiots get up and shower before something happens. We might still need to bail ourselves out too."  
  
"S-Should we knock?" Hunk winced at the idea, absolutely _not_  wanting to interrupt either of his friends and let them know that he _knew_  what they've been doing, but also wanting to get out of here quickly if they needed to.  
  
"We might have to." Pidge shrugged, "I'm going to help guard the door and see if there are some houses for rent in the area...someplace where we _won't_  have to run if they have sex again."

"This will be a problem. We better get that house then." They can't exactly prevent the two from having sex.  
  
Pidge grumbled, dreading the amount of work those two idiots gave her. "I'll kill them."

 

* * *

 

Lance felt incredibly tired. He barely managed to open his eyes, surveying the area around him. He felt warmness of another body by his side smiling when his eyes landed on the pale figure beside him. He hummed contently, legs intertwined with Keith's own and their bare bodies close. He pushed some of the black hair off Keith's face, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. But there was something wrong because Lance felt sticky sheets under them as they lay.  
  
He looked, dreading what he found.  
  
_Quiznak_.  
  
"Babe! Keith!" He shook the other, gentle but urgent at the same time. "Keith! Wake up!"

"Hmm, no." Keith turned his head to the side, groaning a bit as he tried to settle deeper into the blankets, "Five minutes."  
  
"Babe, normally I'd love to let you sleep, but this is an actual emergency." Lance crawled off the body, pulling blankets off the both of them. His eyes widened more, and there was definitely no denying what they'd done now. They were _both_  naked and covered in a suspicious white substance. Lance took a moment to regain himself, his brain short-circuiting a bit at the sight of his boyfriend all fucked out, but he was able to rewire his brain enough to realize that now _was not_  the time.

"Keith! Get up! We need to shower and go." Lance grabbed his boyfriend's shoulders, pulling him into a standing position. Keith grumbled, wiping the sleep from his eyes for a moment before he seemed to realize what was happening. Lance was witness to the moment when clarity hit, violet eyes widening as he realized what they'd done and what they looked like, " _Oh shit_."  
  
"We'll talk later." Lance pushed his boyfriend towards the bathroom, "We have to shower and get out of this room!"  
  
"Right." Keith nodded firmly, rushing into the bathroom and throwing the shower curtain back before turning to Lance, "Come on!"  
  
"Together?!" Lance sucked in a breath.  
  
"I think we're _a little_  past that now Lance!" Keith yelled, pulling the tanned Omega into the shower, "Now get _in_."

And Lance did, stepping in beside Keith. They switched on the water and let it wash away the dry cum they had on their bodies. Keith hummed contently, letting the water soak his sweaty hair. Lance, meanwhile, let his eyes trail down along Keith's body. He blushed as soon as he entered forbidden territory, looking away.  
  
"Want me to wash your back for you?" He asked, taking the soap.  
  
"Please." Keith turned, letting Lance wash his back while he focused on rinsing his hair.  
  
"Think we're in trouble?" The brunette asked absentmindedly, hands moving down the curves of Keith's body.  
  
"Don't think so, but we're lucky that nobody managed to break into our room while we were doing it." Thank heavens for that. If somebody really did manage to break in... He didn't want to think about it.  
  
"Babe, can you do my back as well?" Lance moved lower so that he could wash the area on top of Keith's asscheeks.  
  
"Okay." Keith hummed in agreement, wincing when he felt Lance squeeze his ass. "Lance!"  
  
"Sorry! I couldn't help it." He squeezed again, making the other wince, "They're so soft."  
  
Keith turned around to face him, leaning closer in a challenge. "Really? Then how about these?" He sneaked his hands on Lance's own ass, squeezing.  
  
Lance hitched, blushing, "T-That's cheating." He blurted out, holding onto Keith's ass. "I wish we were back home. Then we could have a round two right now in the bath." He teased, leaning closer to place a chaste kiss on Keith's lips.

"I mean technically we could, but we really _should_  get out of this room as soon as possible." Keith moved back to grab some soap, intent on actually finishing getting washed so they could flee the building. He sniffed himself, but he recoiled a bit at the overly sweet scent, "I think we're going to need some stronger soap."  
  
"Yeah." Lance gave Keith's ass an extra squeeze, "I don't think I've _ever_  smelled this sweet. This is going to linger for _days_. You've _ruined_  me Keith!"  
  
"Get your hands off my ass." Keith slapped them away, "And I don't want to hear it when, technically, _you're_  the one who took _my_  virginity."  
  
Lance paused for a minute, his hand freezing from where it tried to reach for Keith's ass again, "Wait... _What_?"  
  
"Yeah, I've told you no one else had been there." Keith answered, trying one of Lance's stronger body washes before pausing a bit, "Though...oh yeah...you were drunk as shit at the time."  
  
" _Keith_!" Lance grabbed the loofa Keith was washing with, "Why didn't you tell me while I was _sober?_ I could have planned that out better and made it special!"  
  
"We're in Scotland, on a vacation, in a beautiful landscape by the ocean, in a bed and breakfast, after we just got back together. How much more romantic could we get?" Keith hummed, sniffing himself, "This isn't getting any weaker, we're just going to have to get out of the room and avoid town today, maybe take a dip in the ocean."  
  
Keith moved to exit the shower.

"I can't believe you just lost your... your... And without me even knowing about it!?" _How_  did that even happen? Although there was a single thought that saved Lance from having any regrets, "Technically, if I think about it, you didn't exactly lose your virginity." He hummed, finishing rinsing his hair out before joining Keith out the shower. "There was no penetration so it doesn't count as actual sex."

"Sex doesn't always have to include penetration." The pale Omega walked out to get some clean clothes, only to realise that all of his stuff was in his shared room with Shay. "I need to borrow your clothes Lance." He reached for his boyfriend's bag, taking out whatever he thought would fit him.  
  
"Babe... You're missing the point here." Lance frowned, joining Keith to get some clothes for himself. "What I'm trying to say is that you didn't lose your virginity. You're _still_  a virgin."  
  
"No I'm not." Violet eyes turned to Lance, "I just lost it."  
  
"No you didn't. Losing one's virginity means penetration." The brunette grinned, "That only means that Lancey Lance has to think of the perfect moment when to take it. Don't worry beautiful, I'll make it _extra_  special and even better than the playful sex we just had."  
  
Keith hummed, trying to look like he was hesitating when in fact he wasn't. "I'll hold you up to that then." He agreed, putting on some pants and a shirt. "Sex talk aside, we have a problem."  
  
"I'm still extra sweet." Lance whined, finishing dressing up as well. "What do we do?"

"I'm going for the window." The pale Omega finished pulling on the clothes, walking over to the window. He glanced outside, did a double-take, and turned right back around, "We can't use the window."  
  
"Why not?" Lance frowned.  
  
"There's an Alpha guy lingering out there. We could take him, but I don't want to go through the trouble while I'm sore." Keith grumbled, going for the door. He stopped, sniffing a bit before groaning, because he could only smell the overwhelming sweetness radiating off the two of them. He got down instead, peering under the door as best as he could, "I think Kolivan is outside our door."  
  
"Oh, great." Lance groaned, hiding his face, "I bet he can smell us."  
  
"Lance, _everyone_  can probably smell us." Keith stood up, "I think we're going to have to give up on shame and just make sure they can help us get out of here without starting a brawl between these stupid Alphas and those robed guys."  
  
"Were _they_  outside too?" Lance quirked a brow.  
  
"Yeah, that's another reason to avoid the window. I'm not going to be accused of beating up an old guy." Keith knocked against the door before waiting a moment. There was a firm return knock. Keith knocked back again a few more times, stopping to wait for a return knock every few moments. A few moments later ravenette turned to face his boyfriend, "Kolivan's working on an extraction plan. Get ready, he and Antok will come back for our stuff later."  
  
Lance nodded firmly, "Gotcha."  
  
Keith nodded a bit before turning around completely, freezing as his eyes fell on the corner, "Shit, I forgot about the kitten, we better get him too before we bolt."

"Wait, what?" Lance turned, following Keith's eyesight to see the small kitten curled up in his bag. Curious violet eyes stared at them, unmoving as he lay in his bag.  
  
Lance paled, suddenly realising what he's done. "Oh my god... Keith! W-We... We..." He couldn't find it in himself to say what he wanted to say clearly, walking up to Keith 2.0 and kneeling down in front of the bag. The kitten didn't move, staying in the far corner of his bag.  
  
"Keith, I think we traumatised him." What had he done? Not only was he a neglectful parent but he completely forgot about the little kitten when he and Keith came back to his room. Now because of him, little Keith 2.0 will be traumatised for life. "What do I do Keith? I messed up, and I messed up _badly_." He'll never forgive himself for this.  
  
The pale Omega walked up to them, kneeling down beside Lance, "I don't know. I have no experience with cats."

"I feel terrible Keith." Lance reached inside, slowly trying to pet the small kitten. Keith 2.0 let himself be stroked but remained curled in place. He was showing no signs of coming outside. "This is serious. What do I do? This is all my fault."

"He's a baby, I doubt he knows what we were doing." Keith shrugged, moving to pick up the kitten, "Now get ready, we're bolting as soon as Kolivan knocks on that door."  
  
"Keith! Be careful!" Lance cried, taking the kitten from Keith's hands and holding the small baby to his chest, sniffing softly as he pet the kitten, the small ball of fluff purring now that he was being dotted on, rubbing his head against tan hands, "I'm so sorry sweetie, daddy will never neglect you again."  
  
"He's not neglected Lance." Keith said, poking the cat, "He's just dazed out. I think our scent is affecting him too."  
  
Lance gasped, slapping away Keith's hand, "Haven't we traumatized him enough!?"  
  
"Lance, he probably slept through the whole thing." Keith waved at the cat, "Look at him, he's barely keeping his eyes open. And even if he wasn't, he's a cat, I doubt he understands human sex. He probably just thought we were getting _really_  good petting. Now get ready, because we have to _go_."  
  
"If Keithy-Cat is traumatised for life and has PTSD that we're neglecting then I'm blaming _you_  for seducing me." Lance glared at the pale Omega, holding the kitten to his chest protectively, "Don't think I'm forgetting this just because we're in mortal danger."  
  
"Fine, whatever." Keith waved off, pulling the tanned Omega into a standing position, "Just make sure he's ready to go. I don't want to leave him when we bolt."

"Give me a minute." Lance gently placed the small kitten back into his bag. Once inside, he zipped it, hurriedly walking around to take some of his toys.

"Lance, we don't have time for that." Keith reminded, waiting with crossed arms.  
  
"Just a second." Gathering the remaining toys, Lance placed them into another bag, now ready to go. He took both of the bags, mindful of the small kitten as they both stood in place, waiting for Kolivan's knock. "So we're running out? Just like that?" Lance asked, unsure.  
  
"Kolivan will guard us. We'll make a run for it without anyone knowing." Keith huffed.  
  
"Ehem... You know they can follow our scents, right? Once we're outside, we'll be sitting ducks. Even Kolivan can't beat an army of Alpha." The two guards were reliable no doubt, but could they handle it? Oh wait! Scratch that! A horrifying memory of Antok flashed before him, remembering how the Beta managed to take down a group of Alpha without breaking a sweat.

"Antok and Kolivan could probably take down a tank if they wanted and still have time for coffee." Keith cracked his neck, stretching out his muscles as he got ready, "And we can take some people too, and Kuron will be there, and Pidge is no slacker, and I'm sure Hunk can take out some. I'm sure we're fine."  
  
"Do you at least know where we're going?" Lance questioned, getting into place next to his boyfriend.  
  
"A car. After that I have _no clue_  where we're going." Keith shrugged.  
  
" _You don't know_." Lance shrieked.  
  
Keith didn't answer, because suddenly he threw open the door, "Let's go!"  
  
"Oh god!" Lance took off after the pale Omega, falling into step behind his boyfriend, "Warn me next time!"  
  
Antok was suddenly next to him, pressed to his side and keeping pace as he knocked over a line of Alpha with a growl. Kolivan had Keith the same way, and there was another man, a Beta, knocked to the ground as they bowled through the halls. Lance caught a brief glimpse of Pidge and Kuron somewhere along the way, but he was out of the house too quickly to notice.  
  
Keith was right about the car, and they were both shoved into the back and the door was slammed as Kolivan threw himself across the front of the car hood and flung himself into the driver's seat. Antok jumped in as well, and the car was started and sped off before Lance could even get his seatbelt on.

"Holy shit!" The tanned Omega stared at the two guards with wide eyes, taken aback by everything that just happened. How did they manage to make it out so quickly!? There were definitely a lot of Alpha out there but Antok wasn't giving him much room to see anything so he couldn't tell for sure.  
  
Lance heard a soft meow, checking on Keith 2.0 to see if he was okay. "It's okay baby, daddy is here." He poked a finger into the bag, the small kitten batting it away.  
  
"Kolivan, where are we going?" Keith focused on the two guards in front, set on finding out their plan.  
  
"Ms. Holt is working on finding a new accommodation for us. She's looking into renting a house so that we don't have the same problem there. However, before she finds it, we're forced to remain in the car." Kolivan briefed, "It would be best if you both wash yourselves with sea water. I heard it is the best way of covering an Omega's scent, especially when in Heat."  
  
"Right." Keith agreed, especially since salt water was one of the main ingredients in the Gane Company's scent suppressants.  
  
"So we're going swimming?" Lance perked up.  
  
"Looks like it." Keith leaned back into his seat, sighing.

"Welp." Lance grinned, turning back towards the pale Omega, "It's a good thing I love the beach."  
  
"Will the cat be alright?" Keith turned towards the bag, "We don't have anything."  
  
"I'll call Mr. Garrett and have him bring things over." Kolivan replied from the front seat, "In the meantime, I feel I must request that the two of you at least warn us before you take part in such activities again."  
  
The two Omega, flushed with both shame and the fresh memory of what they'd done.

"I-It's not like we planned it." Lance mumbled, looking away with a blush on his face.

"I understand." Kolivan was at least understanding of their situation, which relieved the two. And besides! When they get back home, they won't have to walk around and tell everyone they are about to have sex.  
  
Wait...going back home?  
  
"Keith?" Lance turned to his boyfriend, "When we get back home, am I staying in the Gane mansion or...?"  
  
"Of course." Keith quirked a brow, "We're together Lance, I have nothing against you staying."  
  
"But what about Shiro? Would he want me to stay?" Lance was hesitant on that, a bit worried that Shiro might actually kick him out.

"I'm not going to lie, he's probably going to be a little cold." Keith answered honestly, "But it's been a month, so he's not going to blow up and kick you out, and the rest of us are going to vouch for you, so there's that."  
  
That didn't do anything to make Lance feel better _at all_. He slumped down, petting Keith 2.0 sadly.  
  
"Don't worry about it, he'll forgive you if he thinks you really do feel bad about it." Keith shrugs.

"I hope so." Lance tried to smile, but it didn't work, "Either way, going home is going to be awkward."

 

* * *

 

It had been a few days since Lance and Keith made up and the group moved from their previous accommodation into a rented house. It was much safer, away from curious eyes that may linger around. Perhaps what happened had been a good thing because it benefited everyone in a way that every person had their own room. Of course Lance and Keith began sharing their room again, however, the same couldn't be said for Hunk and Shay.  
  
The Beta couple wasn't doing so great in the fact that Shay was still avoiding Hunk. When Keith asked her about it one day in hopes of comforting her, she said that she still hadn’t made a decision and that she would need more time.  
  
Keith understood her and didn't want to influence her choice in any way. Although he would still be around to help her if she needed it, but as long as relationships went, he decided to give Shay the space she needed.  
  
A month had already passed and tomorrow would be the day they returned back home. They'd already driven back to the city of Edinburg, ready to board their plane tomorrow morning. However, for now, they were all settled for the night, resting in bed before their journey tomorrow morning.  
  
Lance peacefully laid beside Keith, snuggled close to his boyfriend and leaning his head against Keith's legs while the pale Omega busied himself reading a book. Keith had his reading glasses on, quietly immersing himself in the text with the bedside lamp turned on.  
  
"Hmmm... Babe... Go to sleep." Lance mumbled, relishing the way Keith was touching his hair.

"I'm going to get back on the right sleeping schedule, unlike you." Keith hummed, flipping a page in his book as he moved to look at his tablet screen, cross-referencing the knowledge there and seeing how the facts lined up, "Besides...I think...I've just come up with an interesting theory that I think could be true. If I'm right then it could really open up a lot of possibilities for medications the Gane Company could be working on."  
  
"Couldn't you do that _on the plane_." Lance groaned, nuzzling his face into his boyfriend's thigh as the pale Omega ran his hand through the brunette’s locks, "I'm trying to sleep."  
  
"I guess I could turn the lamp off and switch to the tablet." Keith muttered, moving to close his book, "I think I got most of what I need about Omega centric Druid culture by now. I just need to line it up with medical knowledge to see if my theory is true. I'll let you sleep."  
  
Keith placed his book on the side table, but didn't take his glasses off. Instead, he just switched off the lamp and moved to hold up his tablet and read through medical reports, humming as he kept brushing his boyfriend's hair with his fingers. Lance hummed contently in return, liking the way Keith was scratching the scalp with his fingers. He relished the feeling, now _actually_  being able to fall asleep with the light switched off. "You'll be tired babe." He hummed, warning his boyfriend so that he doesn't complain about it later.  
  
"I won't, don't worry about it." Keith assured, eyes on his tablet.  
  
"I worry when it comes to you." Lance softly fought back, "Don't say I didn't warn you when you wake up like a zombie in the morning."  
  
"Alright." Keith agreed, attention on his notes.

Lance sighed sleepily, trying to snuggle closer to his boyfriend as he glanced up, "Baaaabbbbeeeeee, I worry about you. Go to sleep."  
  
"I will once I'm done with this." Keith promised.  
  
Lance huffed, burying his face back into his boyfriend's thigh and letting his eyes fall closed again, frustrated and ready to give up. Still, just to be contrite, he grunted and let out one last sleepy complaint, "What's so important you wanna skip sleep anyway?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure we could get each other pregnant." Keith shrugged, "I wasn’t so sure before, but now I think I found some good evidence."

Lance quirked a brow, looking up at Keith in disbelief, "Pregnant? What?" He moved himself to sit up beside his lover, all ears now. "What do you mean? Explain."  
  
"It's just as I said. We may be able to get each other pregnant." Keith repeated himself, continuing to look at his tablet while Lance's internal crisis began. The brunette couldn't believe it, staring at the other in disbelief.  
  
"You mean pregnant, _pregnant_? Like babies and diapers and milk bottles and huge bellies, like that? Keith! Are you trying to tell me that I could give birth to Keith Junior!?" Lance smiled widely, out of himself. He was still sceptical though, realizing that nothing was certain. "Talk to me babe!" He placed his hands on Keith's shoulders, rocking his fellow Omega.  
  
"Lance! Calm down!" Keith dropped the tablet to face his boyfriend, "It's a hypothesis at this point but it _could_  be true. That's the thing, I don't know at this point."  
  
"But how sure are you!? 50%? 80% 99.9%?" Lance pressed, leaning closer.  
  
"50%? I have to go back to the labs and confirm my theory." Keith noted the excitement on Lance's face, smiling. "But I think that it's more than likely."  
  
"So you do believe it's true? That we can impregnate one another? I don't know how but if you say so Keith then.. then it must be true. I-I..." Lance sniffed, tears building up in his eyes. "Shit. I'm so sorry."  
  
Keith leaned in, brushing his thumbs across Lance's face, "There's nothing to apologise for. Why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm happy." Lance leaned closer, leaning his upper body against Keith's own, "I know that I cry all the time, and I'm sorry about that. But damn it Keith, if what you're saying is true, then all of my dreams will come true. You can't just drop a bombshell like this and expect me to act cool about it."  
  
"I'm sorry." Keith apologised as well. "I didn't know you'd cry about it."  
  
"Well, I am." The brunette grumbled, "Keith, there are _so many_  things I've been thinking about. There are so many things I'm unsure of and it worries me. One of those things was this and... and..." Lance sniffed, trying to hold back his tears. "If it's true, it would be a dream come true."  
  
Keith moved his arms around the other, trying to comfort Lance by running his hands through the brown hair. "Lance, apart from this, what else are you worried about? Is there something you're not telling me?" He was concerned now, feeling that they may be something much more to this than he originally thought.  
  
"Well..." The brunette moved himself away so that he could look at Keith's face, "There are a lot of things that I think about. One is... this, and then there's also your reputation and image. Then there's also..." Lance reached out to touch his collar, eyes lowering in thought. "I... If we become something more, I won't be able to claim you Keith. Omega can't do that."  
  
Blue eyes moved onto violet ones, "What if we decide to be something more? We'd be in constant danger because people would want to claim us. What if we're together and one day you're attacked by someone? They bite you and claim you as their own... you'd form a bond. What would become of us then? I... It tears me apart thinking about it Keith. Bonds can't be broken, so if someone claims either of us, we...we'd be living in a hell."

Keith was quiet for a _long_  minute after that, his fingers rubbing around the other's knees in circles, twisting around the knob over and over. The pale Omega bit his lip, deeply debating his choice, wondering if it would even help, or if he _should_  tell. A part of him still sore about the betrayal. Though...Lance _had_  come clean about it...but this particular secret was different, _this_  secret wasn’t just personal, if it got out then it could ruin Shiro's _whole_  company.  
  
Violet eyes flickered to teary blue.  
  
"Lance..." Keith bit his lip, "Can I...can I trust you?"  
  
"What?" Lance flinched back, and normally Keith would comfort the tanned Omega, but he needed to be _sure_  this time, "Yes."  
  
"I have something I want to tell you." Keith hummed, "Something big, something that can _never_  leave this room, not of Shay, Hunk, or even Allura. Something that I don't even want spoken between _us_  again unless we're in private, no phones, away from cameras."  
  
Lance froze, swallowing, "N-Not even Allura?"  
  
"Not yet." Keith nodded, "This has to do with the Gane Company, and Shiro has to be the one to tell her and give her the heads up before he does what he does."  
  
"What's he doing?" Lance moved, "Keith...what does this have to do with _anything_?"  
  
"Everything." Keith nodded firmly, "But this isn't something that's personal, Lance, this is a secret that his to do with the Company, and it's not even something Shiro is planning to put investment money in. This is _all_  our money. It's _big_ , Lance, and the _only_  reason I'm telling you is because it's happening soon."  
  
"What is it?" Lance asked, shaking his head, "Explain."  
  
"First, you need to _promise_  you won't tell anyone." Keith shook his head, "This isn't a secret that's going to hurt anyone but Gane Company, and it's not going to hurt Allura. This is something that will hurt us if this gets out."  
  
"Oh my god, what are you _doing_?" Lance's eyebrows furrowed, "Is it something illegal?"  
  
"No." Keith shook his head, "But you saw what happened with the release. This will be worse if it gets out."  
  
Lance was quiet for a long, _long_ , time after that, "And...this isn't going to hurt anyone if I don't tell them? This isn't like what I did to you?"  
  
"No." Keith shook his head, "For one, I think Shiro is going to break the news to Allura first anyway. Second, it doesn't actually have anything to do with her or anyone else. We've been doing this all our own, and...and...Lance...this is the biggest secret I will _ever_  tell you. There's probably only a few weeks left until it happens too, so I _need_  you to promise that you won't tell anyone."  
  
Lance closed his eyes, debating deeply, still more than a bit traumatized by the pain he caused from his _last_  secret. But...this was different wasn't it...this was a Company secret that didn't involve spying and using people. This was different and didn't involve the risk of hurting anyone but Keith and Shiro.  
  
Lance opened his eyes, "Alright. I promise."  
  
Keith shifted, like he was looking around for something or someone that would listen in on the privacy of their hotel room, before turning back to Lance, "Do you remember the Project Florona wanted to be part of?"  
  
Lance nodded.  
  
"Let me tell you about it." Keith swallowed.  
  
And he did, he told Lance everything.

Lance listened carefully to what Keith had to say, but he couldn't find it in himself to believe Keith fully. The story was just so unbelievable that it took him some time to realise that Keith may be trying to tell him the truth. Then again, how can he believe something like this?

"I don't believe this." He muttered, eyes lowering onto the mattress, "That can't be true."  
  
"It's all true Lance." Keith's voice was firm, "I wouldn't make something like this up."  
  
"But that's really hard to believe." Lance turned to look at his boyfriend, "You're trying to tell me that you found a way to break a _bond_? Keith, bonds can't be broken. It's been like that ever since time began." Blue eyes surveyed Keith's face, trying to find any traces of deceit but there weren't any.  
  
Lance lowered his gaze again, fully out of himself, "First you tell me that we could get pregnant and now that bonds can be broken? How am I supposed to take that all in?"

"It's...a lot." Keith shrugged, "And if I were you...I'd be skeptical too...but...it's true. I've _seen_  it Lance. I have _proof_  that Bonds are bullshit and _can_  be broken with the right amount of effort."  
  
"I _know_  you wouldn't lie to me about something like this Keith." Lance shook his head, "But...how am I supposed to...everything...if what you're...this means that _everything_  we've been brought up to believe is bullshit Keith. Dynamics, the point of an Bond, our _ability to impregnate_. It's...if all this is true than _everything_  our society stands for is bullshit."  
  
"Isn't that how it works though." Keith shrugs, "That's how all of history works. Empires and cultures are _built_  around lying and changing facts for the powerful. Would you _really_  be surprised if Alphas blanked out this information over the years until it was all forgotten?"  
  
Lance shook his head, "How...how does that even _work_?"  
  
"Breaking the Bond or getting pregnant?" Keith asked.  
  
"I was asking about getting pregnant." Lance looked up, "But...you said you did all this already?"  
  
"Florona's bond is broken." Keith nodded, "As for pregnancy...why do you think Alphas even _have_  knots if Omegas are so fertile and Alphas already have strong seed?"

"What do you mean?" Lance asked right away.  
  
"Omega don't need knots Lance. I think they're meant for Alpha women to keep them in place. Omega are so fertile that they don't need those knots in the first place. It was designed for a different purpose." Keith revealed, throwing another bombshell Lance's way. The tanned Omega could only stare, struggling to make sense of the information.  
  
"Knots aren't for Omega but female Alpha?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"According to my research, yes." Keith nodded.  
  
The tanned Omega curled up on himself, all of the information getting to him. "But then what about our sweet scents? And bonds? Omega can't bond with other Omega. How does that work then?" All of this was too much for him, "I'm so confused Keith."

"I know." Keith sighed, letting his head fall back against the pillow. He raised his hands, rubbing down his face, "But doesn't it make so much more sense at the same time? Why _would_  Omega need knots if they get pregnant so easily? And why would male Omega even _have_  penises if they can't impregnate. By all accounts...male Omega shouldn't exist."  
  
"I don't know Keith." Lance groaned, "I never thought about it."  
  
"Exactly." Keith turned to face his boyfriend, "We've never actually _thought_  about our biology. We just accepted studies made by people _hundreds_  of years ago and didn't question it. Sure, there have been modern studies, but it's all been done under the idea that those studies were _true_."  
  
"So, what?" Lance turned to face Keith, "Hundreds of years of science is bullshit?"  
  
"Well...yeah." Keith shrugged, "Exactly."  
  
"Keith...that seems unlikely." Lance tried, raising an eyebrow towards his boyfriend."  
  
"Sigmund Freud." Keith answered simply.  
  
"Okay, point." Lance admitted, "But other than that..."  
  
"Socrates thought wombs moved around the body." Keith shrugged.  
  
"Okay, another point, but..."  
  
"Alphas used to not let Omegas and women on trains because they thought the speed of the trains would make their wombs fly outside of their fragile bodies." Keith shot back, "And up until around seventy years ago female Betas were thought to be..."  
  
"Alright, you have a point." Lance admitted, "But still...this whole thing is...really hard to accept. Why do we even have Heats if we're not made for knots."  
  
"Well..." Keith licked his lips, "My hypothesis is that...it's meant to make it easier for other Omega to impregnate Omega."

"What?" And yet another bombshell was thrown, "Heats are meant for Omega to get pregnant by other Omega?" That didn't even make sense, "How!?"  
  
"When in Heat, Omega are the most fertile, and we know that the sperm of male Omega aren't as strong as Alpha sperm. That's why Heat helps Omega sperm impregnate the egg of the receiver Omega. It heightens their fertility for this very reason. And if both of the Omega are in Heat, then the chances of them getting pregnant is high." Keith explained, noting the shocked expression on Lance's face.  
  
The brunette laid down beside his lover, leaning his hand against his forehead, "I have to lay down for this one Keith. Wow... WOW! You're turning my world upside down babe! Thanks!"  
  
"You're welcome." Keith snorted, "But it's the truth."

"I believe you but... Oh my god..." Lance breathed out, shocked and fully out of himself. However, despite all of this, he couldn't help but smile. If everything Keith was saying is true, then he was worrying for nothing... Keith had all of the answers already.  
  
Lance turned to his lover, moving his arms to embrace Keith tightly. "Can I start thinking of names already?" He asked excitedly, "I already have some names planned but I need to know what you think about them. _My god Keith_! We can be pregnant!"

"We can." Keith nodded, moving his arms to embrace his lover in return, "But don't get too excited about it. There's still a possibility that I'm wrong."  
  
"Nope! I believe in you Keith." Lance hummed, "But I will be prepared for it if it's wrong." He still couldn't believe all of this, "You still didn't explain the sweet scent. What's up with that? Will you throw another bombshell my way?"  
  
"I think Sweet Talking, if I'm applying it to an Omega-Omega situation, is just a way to attract mates." Keith explained, folding his hands over his belly and staring up at the roof, "We've already Sweet Talked each other enough to _know_  that it has a calming on other Omega. The official theory for why Omega can Sweet Talk is that it's a natural defence mechanism against angry Alpha. However, it doesn't _always_  work on Alpha, especially not like wailing does. So if it doesn't work then why do we even have it?"  
  
"I don't know, babe, tell me." Lance hummed, waiting for his boyfriend to explain bombshell.  
  
"I think Sweet Talking was originally meant to attract other Omega mates." Keith hummed, "Think about it Lance. If the genders evolved they way they did, that means they primarily evolved around each other. Alphas have a very high attraction to just regular Omega scents, so why would we need it otherwise? I think that Sweet Talking is a way for Omega to try and present themselves to non-Alpha mates. A courting ritual if you will, sort of like when Alphas size themselves and spread their scents to attract mates."  
  
"Wow." Lance shook his head, "When you think of it like that...wow. No wonder you fell for me. Any _other_  world shattering news babe? Just while I'm still reeling from _everything else_  you've dropped on me."  
  
"Well, I have historical accounts to backup my hypothesis." Keith shrugged, lifting his hand to play with Lance's hair, "But...other than that...the only thing I have to add is that I _know_  Omega sperm is also more potent during Heats, so that supports my Hypothesis a bit. No one has figured out why yet, but if what I think is true then...we realistically _could_  get pregnant during our next Heats. Especially if our Heats start lining up. If the accounts are anything to go by, then if that happens, we could even get pregnant at the same time if we diet and prepare right."

"Whoa! Back up!" Lance raised his hands up in the air, "So what you're trying to say is that I can get pregnant with Keith Junior while _at the same time_  you could be pregnant with Lance Junior?"  
  
"Theoretically, yes." Keith confirmed.  
  
"Wow... So theoretically we can have swarms of children. Think about it, if we can both give birth at the same time, we'll be surrounded by a bunch of kids in no time." Their fertile bodies were made for that, at least the society wasn't wrong about them being child bearers.  
  
"But would we want to be pregnant at the same time? The kids won't know which of us is the dad and which of us is the mum. They'll be confused and-"  
  
"Lance." Keith stopped him there, "I don't think we're at a point where we have to think about these things. We still have time to think about it _if_  we really decide to stay together."  
  
Oh... Oh! Keith was right! It's not like they're mates to think about these things. They haven't even shared a nest yet! What was he thinking?  
  
Lance blushed, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. He let his excitement take over, and now he felt the repercussions of it. Before talking about any of this, both him and Keith should decide if they even want to be that intimate. It was still too early for that.  
  
And most importantly, they still didn't take their collars off around one another.  
  
Talking about children should come way after all that. "I'm sorry." Lance apologised, "I got ahead of myself."  
  
"That's okay, considering what I just dropped on you, I didn't expect you to react in any other way." Keith was calm about it, continuing to play with Lance's hair. "You took it better than I expected. I half thought you'd be running down the corridor, screaming at everyone about Omega relationships."  
  
Lance huffed, "I wouldn't do that. Especially when you told me the secret was this important."  
  
"Don't tell anyone." Keith reminded.  
  
"I swear I won't." And Lance promised again. He leaned closer to Keith, snuggling close. "But speaking of Sweet-Talking, could you sweet talk me babe? I missed your scent."  
  
"Hmmm... I don't think that's a good idea." Keith closed his eyes.  
  
"Huh? Why not?"  
  
"We're in a hotel. If I Sweet-Talk now it will attract unwanted guests." Maybe not the same way when they had sex, but something similar.  
  
"Quiznak." The brunette grumbled, "We weren't able to Sweet-Talk for one month. Come on babe~ I'm dying."  
  
"You're exaggerating." Keith fought back.  
  
"Keithhhh please?" But Lance insisted, "At least scent me. If anything, then just do my hip."

"What happened to going to sleep?" Keith asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, you ruined that." Lance grumbled grabbing Keith's wrist, "Now you have to make up for ruining my beauty sleep. It's been a month since I've had that gland scented, I demand satisfaction."  
  
Keith hummed, "Alright."  
  
The pale Omega moved downwards, leaning over Lance as he brought his wrist to Lance's damaged gland, letting his scent roll a bit before kissing the gland and massaging his wrists oils deep inside. He moved his wrists in deep, round, circles for a few minutes, occasionally stopping to kiss the gland again, before he finally stopped and looked up. Lance's head was thrown back on the pillows, an arm thrown over his eyes, relaxed underneath his boyfriends weight.  
  
"Lance?" Keith poked his boyfriend's thigh.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you." Keith settled his chin against Lance's stomach.

A smile quickly spread across Lance's face, "Come here Keith." He motioned for his boyfriend to come up, and Keith did. Lance brought their lips together, kissing the other deeply. Rather than telling Keith he loves him in return, which he will do as well, he wanted to also express his love in a different way.  
  
Parting, Lance whispered, "I love you too Keith." He nuzzled closer against the pale Omega, purring as he began scenting some of Keith's scent glands.  
  
"Lance, we'll be in trouble again." Keith warned, "You have to wait till we get back home to do this stuff."  
  
"But I've been holding back for a month, and then..." He came out and they'd spent more time apart, "I missed you so much. I'm so sorry for ruining our trip. I wanted to make it perfect but in the end I ruined everything."  
  
Keith hummed, "But I like it better this way."  
  
"Huh?" Lance quirked a brow.  
  
"Because if you tried to make the trip perfect instead of coming out, then you never would have told me the truth. I'd prefer you coming out like that instead of a 'perfect trip'."  
  
The brunette paused in thought, thinking it over. "You're right." This was for the best, "But I'm still sorry. I'm so sorry for everything."

"I know." Keith settled himself in a comfortable position, "I think you were right Lance, we should go to sleep now."  
  
"I told you." Lance wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling the raven haired boy closer, "And now I won't be able to get to sleep because of you. How am I when I'll be too busy thinking of names for Keith and Lance junior?"  
  
"We already have a cat." Keith hummed, settling himself as his eyes drifted closed, "And he's already named Keith. Night."  
  
"Damn." Lance whispered as his boyfriend fell asleep against him, "You're right.."

The tanned Omega began patting his boyfriend's hair while he slowly drifted to sleep. Lance, however, was having a hard time sleeping now, his head all jumbled up. How could Keith fall asleep so easily? He just dropped a couple of major bombshells onto him and now he's drifting in dream world? So not fair.  
  
Lance hummed to himself, eyes looking up at the ceiling.

Tomorrow they would be going back home. The thought of it was relieving but at the same time he was worried about Shiro. What will he do and say when he sees him? Apologise? No apology can make up for what he did, nothing can.  
  
All Lance could rely on was that Keith would help him, and that Shiro will understand why he did it in the first place. Shiro knows about the drugs Lotor is developing, and more than anything else, they have to unite so that they can prevent them from ever getting into the market, or the black market for that matter.  
  
Those drugs should never leave the lab, and Lance will make sure of it that they don't.  
  
And so with his mind full of thought, Lance didn't get to sleep that night at all.

 

* * *

 

Shay found she couldn't sleep the night before her flight back home.  
  
It felt surreal. Scotland had beautiful landscapes, and her scrapbook would have plenty of beautiful new pictures, but she couldn't find it in herself to enjoy it as much as she once had. The beginning of the trip had seemed so _magical_ , but now it felt like everything was slowly suffocating her. A part of her dreaded the idea of going home as much as she dreaded the idea of staying here with Hunk anymore.  
  
She didn't know what she was going to do. Once she got home, that might as well be it, she and Hunk might as well be over. The Beta girl had promised herself that if she couldn't forgive her boyfriend by then it would be over, and it looked like that's how it was going to be. It hurt, with the raw kind of pain she was sure she's never feel from _Hunk_  of all people. When she'd first started seeing the other Beta, she'd even had a large fight with her brother for a time, cutting him out of her life for _months_  in defence of her relationship.  
  
Now she wondered if it was ever worth it.  
  
She sighed, moving from her bed and tiptoeing past Pidge's room silently, sneaking out of their shared suite as she made her way down the hallway. Every part of her was tired now, and yet she couldn't find the means to rest. She'd taken comfort in Keith when they'd shared a room, but he'd moved on from his anger by now, and he'd decided to mend his relationship with Lance.  
  
Shay was happy for her friend, but she couldn't help but wish he were here right now.  
  
The Beta sighed, moving down the hallways as she made her way towards the hotel's private gardens, hoping to find comfort among the flowers that had been her constant companions throughout the long years.

She managed to make her way up to the entrance when she spotted a lone figure sitting on a bench. The man was bulky and had a yellow headband on his head. She would recognise this figure anywhere, it was Hunk.  
  
Shay didn't approach him just yet, hesitating as she stood at the entrance of the garden. The moon was shining brightly upon the garden, lighting it up and making the flowers shine in an illuminating brilliance of the night. There was something magical in their surroundings, something Shay hadn't felt before.  
  
No, she did feel like this once and that was when she met Hunk. She remembers that moment clearly, treasuring it within her like the precious thing it was. Only now, she wasn't sure if it was a treasure anymore. Instead of cherishing the memory, she didn't know if she should regret it, try to forget it, or despise that it ever happened. However, no matter how many times she tried to tell herself that it was the biggest mistake she had ever made, she couldn't find it in herself to see it in any negative light.  
  
Hunk was smiling back then, sitting alone on a bench, just like he was right now. Perhaps it was the nostalgia in the moment, but Shay felt that she had to do this. The moon was calling out to her, as well as the memories that gave her the courage to take the first step forward.  
  
She made her way through the garden and towards the bench, passing the many shining flowers as she walked. Hunk was slumped down while seated, gaze lowered in a sorrowful expression.  
  
"A beautiful night, isn't it?" Shay spoke, making Hunk look up immediately. The fellow Beta's eyes widened, blinking as he stared at Shay in disbelief.  
  
"I-It really is." He managed to mutter, eyes never leaving Shay as she sat down beside him.  
  
The two were silent, not a word spoken between them, letting the quiet take over.

Shay glanced back towards the flowers, feeling nothing but melancholy when she looked at them. She sighed, moving to turn away from her former lover, "I should go."  
  
"Shay." Hunk stood up quickly, holding out a hand, "...wait..."  
  
Shay stopped, not sure what to do now, "Why?"  
  
"Shay..." He trailed off, dropping his hand a bit as he took a step forward, "I...I don't want to end it like this. If you want to leave, then that's fine, but don't let it end like this. Just...I want to talk first, to end it right if that's what we're going to do."

Those words hit her much more than she would like to admit, feeling herself succumbing to Hunk's words. He was right, she should stay here and sort this out properly. Their relationship deserved that, at least the one they had did.  
  
She found herself sitting back down on the bench, no words spoken as she lowered her gaze, staring blankly into the ground. Hunk followed her example, seating himself back down as well. They remained in silence for a while, none of them knew for how long, but at this point it seemed like seconds turned into hours.  
  
Time was passing by slowly, nothing could be heard but the gentle breeze of the wind blowing against the flowers around them.  
  
"Shay." Hunk began, eyes lowered. He didn't turn to look at his ex-girlfriend, didn't feel like he had the courage to do that yet. "I..." He didn't know how to begin, deciding to say the very thing that was at the top of his mind. "I-I'm sorry, for... everything."

"You hurt me Hunk." Shay shook her head, "More than I thought you ever could, and what's worse is you hurt _Keith_. You used me...for what? For something you had no business poking your nose into? For Lance? For a woman you don't even work for?"  
  
"Shay..."  
  
"No." Shay shook her head, "I chose you over my own _brother_  for _months_  and this is...what am I supposed to say Hunk? How can I ever look you in the eye again without wondering if you're hiding something from me?"

Hunk remained quiet, at a loss of what to say. What could he say? Nothing that comes out of his mouth could ever make it up to Shay and what he did to her. "You can't Shay." Hunk was being honest, "You can never know if I'm lying or not."  
  
"Then how am I supposed to trust you again? If we... decide to repair this, then I'll have to live in constant fear of you hiding something behind my back and... I don't know if I'll be able to handle that." It was tearing her apart, this ignorance she found herself in.  
  
"That's the thing Shay. You can't trust me, and I understand. But before you make a decision about us, let me at least explain myself. I know what I did was inexcusable but... I want you to hear what I have to say."  
  
Shay's lip wobbled a bit, her eyes going teary as she stared down the man she'd thought she'd marry, "Alright. I'll hear you out, but...I promise nothing."  
  
"Thank you." Hunk managed to say, eyes lowered as he stared at the ground in front of him. His body was heavy, hands clenched tightly while he thought of what he could say. He knows that nothing will make it up to Shay, but she should at least understand his reasons for doing it.  
  
She deserved to know.

"I agreed to this because of two things; the first was Lance and then the second one was for all the Omega." He said, eyes never leaving the ground, "Allura was persistent on doing this her way, and she wouldn't listen to anything either me or Lance said. She didn't listen to anyone, not even Coran. That's why in the end Lance agreed to it, but I didn't want to leave him to do this on his own. He'd been in a dark place, and this would have only broken him more."  
  
Hunk clenched his hands tighter, moving to hold onto his knees, "I didn't want him to face it alone Shay. You know how the world is. Omega are treated as if they're nothing, and since Lance is especially selfless when it comes to himself, it would break him completely. I did it for him, but I also liked the idea of what we were trying to do."  
  
His hazel brown eyes finally looked up at Shay, uncertain, "Allura told us that Lotor is making drugs that would enslave Omega all around the world. It would push their status even lower, and people would look at them as nothing more than breeding stock. They're already seen as nothing more than that, but with what Lotor is trying to do, the Omega would be in a much worse situation."  
  
Hunk's voice gained on strength now, "Lotor is making drugs so that Omega can bond with two Alpha at the same time. Not only that, but he's also making drugs that allow Alpha to bond to two Omega at the same time as well."  
  
Shay found herself frozen in place, not realising that she was holding in her breath. "H-How?" Her voice was shaking, unable to believe what Hunk just told her.  
  
"I don't know, but he managed to make the drugs and they're in their final testing phases. I... They may be ready as we speak." And that was a frightening thought. "I didn't want to hurt you Shay, I swear I didn't, but I needed to help my best friend who is also an Omega. Keith and Lance went through so much these past months, and that's with us trying to protect them. What will happen when the drugs are developed? What about the rest of the Omega? Your grandmother?"  
  
Hunk tried to hold in his feelings, looking up at the bright moon, "I had to do this because it was the only way I could help the Omega. I wanted to help Lance, and now I want to help Keith too. I know I hurt both you and Keith while doing it but... I _had_  to do it Shay. If you decide to break up with me then I'll respect it, but I wanted you to know all this. I wouldn't have done it if so many things weren't at stake here. I _couldn't_  just stand by and let this happen."

"Hunk." Shay reached up to rub her temples, more than a little stressed by the whole situation. She could see why Hunk did it, she really could, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel so...so...cheap, "Why didn't any of you go to the _police_?"  
  
"I tried to convince them to do that." Hunk shook his head, "But Allura wanted more evidence, and she didn't trust anyone else to get it."  
  
"How did she even _find out_  about that information?" Shay asked, stressed again, even the sight of the flowers wasn't helping the new situation.  
  
"I don't _know_." Hunk shook his head again, "That's why I didn't just go to the police myself. I can't just walk into the police station and make accusations like that with no evidence. I'd have probably been laughed off at best and sued of defamation of character at worst."  
  
"So illegally obtaining evidence was better?" Shay questioned, "I can't say I know much about the law, Hunk, but this is a _serious_  issue and I _still_  don't see why you and Lance had to use Keith for it."  
  
Hunk winced at her wording, "Allura wanted to gather enough evidence to present to the feds and get out a warrant."  
  
Shay shook her head, not sure _how_  the little team of spies had planned to do _that_  through Keith, and she frankly didn't _want_  to know. Everything was already too heavy, and she still wasn't...satisfied...with the answer she got. She somehow thought that this conversation would make her feel at least a little bit better, but somehow she just feel _so much_  worse. It was dark, senseless, and even somewhat justified, and she hated that. She hated that even part of Hunk's reasoning was understandable, because all of this just hurt _so much._  
  
At the same time, she was relieved, because at least she hadn't been wrong about Hunk's base nature. He was still the good man she thought he was, just making senseless decisions because of stressful situations, and that was comforting to know.  
  
"I'm not sure what to say." Shay shook her head, "I understand _why_  you did it, even if I don't agree with the way you went about it at all, but I _do_  understand."  
  
"That's all I wanted." Hunk deflated a bit.  
  
"You and Lance..." Shay shook her head, "I know Keith forgave Lance, somehow, but I just...I don't know if I can trust you again. I _know_  you had a reason, a good one, if a bit reckless and foolish, but you had one. I just...I don't understand how this ended up like _this_ , or how you and I could fix this if we decided to continue our relationship. I don't know what to say Hunk, I really don't. I don't want to be angry with you, but I don't know what else to do."  
  
"I'll understand it if you need more time to think about all this Shay." Hunk was content with that, "I'll move out if you want me to, and I'll wait for you until you decide what you want to do." Maybe this would be the best way to go about it. Shay needed the time, and he didn't want to pressure her into anything.  
  
"I did all of this because I thought it was right, and most importantly... I did it for those I care about. I don't know why Allura chose to do it this way, but we didn't have a choice. I couldn't abandon Lance, and I couldn't abandon you either. The three of us... We were a group. I remember the first time I introduced you to Lance and how happy he was to finally meet you."  
  
He smiled at the memory, "I used to talk to him about you all the time. And then when we got together, I thought that all of my dreams came true. I had a supporting friend that would be there with me whenever I needed it, and I had _you_  Shay. You’re so beautiful and kind and... someone I could only dream of being with. You're the best thing that happened to me, and the time all three of us spent together were the happiest memories of my life."

The three of them were all so happy back then, so, so happy. "Keith and Lance may be together again, but I know that Lance is still pained by everything that happened. He still needs to apologise to you but the both of us know that you're not ready for it. You need the time and space, and we're trying so hard to give it to you. I knew this... whatever this is, was going to hurt us all but I still did it because I thought it was the right thing to do. I can't stand it anymore Shay, the way Omega are treated."  
  
Hunk let his shoulders slump, "I want to give you the time to sort out your feelings but even as I keep telling myself that it's for the best, it's killing me from within. I love you Shay, more than anyone else. I don't want to lose you. I may be selfish but... I really want us to work out. I care about you... Lance cares about you too. I _love_  you and seeing you pained like this, walking around without a smile on your face is killing me. It hurts, especially when I know that I'm the cause of it and when I know that I can't do anything to make you smile again."  
  
Following his feelings, Hunk reached out to hold Shay's hand gently in his. "Shay... I-I love you. Please, will you give me a second chance?"

"I..." Shay sniffed, eyes going teary again as she squeezed them shut and tried to hide the tears, "I love you too Hunk, but...I'm still not sure. How do I know you won't try something like this again?"  
  
"Trust me Shay." Hunk gave a pained smile, "I've _definitely_  learned my lesson here. I don't think I'll _ever_  stop grovelling after what I've done."  
  
"I don't want grovelling." Shay shook her head, "I just want to know if I'll be able to trust that you won't ever do this again. That there won't be a time where Allura comes across some big, world destroying, project and you'll lie to me all over again?"  
  
"I won't." Hunk shook his head, "Shay, it you don't trust anything else I say, than trust me when I say that Lance and I _both_  learned our lessons the hard way. We can't do something like this again, no matter what anyone else says or thinks. If there's ever a next time...then we'll try harder to convince Allura to go to the police. We'll do things the right way, the _legal_  way, and we won't _ever_  drag other people into it like this again. I shouldn't have lied to you Shay, and Lance and I never should have hid the truth as long as we have."  
  
Shay bit her lip harshly, her eyes cracking open again as her eyes met Hunk's deep brown orbs.  
  
"Okay." Shay wiped the tears from one eye, "I'll give you one last chance, Hunk, but if you _ever_  do anything like this to Keith or anyone else again, then we're done for good. No more chances."  
  
"Trust me Shay, from now on, you'll know about everything." Hunk promised, gently squeezing Shay's hand in his own, "I'll never do anything to hurt you like this ever again. You're my everything Shay, and I love you so much that words can't describe. I'm so sorry... I'm really sorry for everything I did."  
  
A hand found its way onto Hunk's cheek, wiping a tear that was there. "I'll forgive you and... I'll trust what you say. But if you lie to me again, then I won't be able to handle it."  
  
"I know. I swear I won't do this ever again." Hunk leaned in closer as well, fingers moving to wipe away Shay's own tears. Their eyes met, incredibly close as they looked into one another. They felt the deep sorrow that was there, something between them drawing them closer together.  
  
Then their lips met in that moment, kissing under the moonlight of the night.

 

* * *

 

Shiro sighed as he pitched the bridge of his nose, "Yes Sven, Keith and Kuron are both coming home tomorrow, please stop panicking. I _promise_  he won't end up in the hospital anymore. No, no, you don't have to take off work again. We're getting a confession from the attacker. Yes, I know- Yes, it was Sendak. We've got this Sven, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MsBluebell: Welp, this is happening now. Enjoy the fluff guys!!!! Fluff mom hopes you have a wonderful week!!
> 
> BlueStarPaladin: Sorry we forgot to update yesterday so instead of a Saturday, we're updating on a Sunday this week. We'll be back on schedule next next week, so don't worry. A few more chapters to go till the end! Oh and... we had our first smut scene here. We changed the rating of the fic to Explicit because well... there will be more smut and... other things... Be prepared for that.
> 
> Chapter Betaed by the wonderful SilviaMoon.
> 
> Tumblr:  
> MsBluebell: [msbluebell](http://msbluebell.tumblr.com/)  
> BlueStarPaladin: [starellas](https://starellas.tumblr.com/)


	19. Stolen Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Smut and assault.

"To the left!"  
  
"Quick! His HP is low!"  
  
"Ahhh! Man down! Help!"  
  
"How do you always get hit!? Seriously!? You're the thief Lance! Sneaking around should be your thing!"  
  
"Don't judge me based on my character type!"  
  
"Pidge! Look out!"  
  
"Ah! I'll help you Hunky Bear!"  
  
"Guys, keep it quiet" Keith frowned, looking up from his papers to spot the rest of the group seated at the front of the plane, busy playing a new game Pidge had just downloaded called 'Monsters & Mana'. He didn't have anything against them having fun, but it was distracting, especially when everyone began shouting when they finally found themselves face to face against the boss of the game.  
  
"Don't be such a party pooper Keith." Lance shot at his boyfriend, "We're having fun so why don't you join us instead of doing extra work?" His eyes glided to Pidge, "That is extra work, right?"  
  
"Absolutely. Drop the papers Kogane and come join the game. You'll make a nice princess for us to save in the game--Ah! Fuck! Hunk! Heal me!" She yelled as soon as the large dragon hit her, Hunk's mage character coming to her aid right away.  
  
"Health fully restored!" The Beta said smugly.  
  
"Finally someone who is _actually_  useful." Pidge huffed, eyes landing on Lance.  
  
"Hey! What am I supposed to do with an invisible cloak! It's not like I have a cool weapon like you!" The brunette fought back, moving his character so that he could distract the large creature.  
  
"You have to attack when an opening presents itself! Ha!" Kuron yelled out as well, controlling his paladin character before the dragon hit him and he died. The Alpha man growled, coming back into the game right away. "I'm a paladin again!"  
  
"Again!?" Hunk, Pidge and Lance all yelled, not knowing if they should be amazed or annoyed by Kuron's persistence at being a paladin.  
  
Keith sighed to himself tiredly, coming to terms that he'll have to finish his paperwork while listening to the energetic shouts of the rest of his group. Then again, he doubted the pilot appreciated all the noise they were making as well. Surely he expected them all to fall asleep when they boarded. Well, if he did then he had another thing coming.  
  
Finally they were all on their way back home from Scotland, finding themselves somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Keith made sure to say his goodbyes to Trigel before he left, leaving the final plans for the construction of the new Gane Company building in her hands. She assured him that everything would proceed according to plan, giving Keith some relief among the massive mess of confusion he found himself in.  
  
With the Scotland branch now in development and sorted out, he focused his attention on a new set of papers. Since she became a secretary, Florona made the effort to keep up with her tasks, sending him all the documents he needed as well as keeping him updated on all the events that were going on in the Gane Company. It seemed that she was getting the hang of things, and for that, Keith had to remind himself to get Matt the best honey cake he could find.  
  
Other than that, he also wanted to read more of his books about Omega and their history. He felt the need to share his findings with Shiro as soon as he could, because something as important as this couldn't be discussed over the phone. He was onto something here, and if he was right, which he thinks he is, then it would be a complete game changer for all Omega around the world. Society wouldn't accept it easily, but it was something Keith was willing to fight for.  
  
Finishing up his paperwork, Keith looked up at the group again. Hunk, Lance, Pidge, Shay and Kuron were all immersed into the game, now fighting another enemy as they moved up the ladder onto the next stage. Keith's eyes drifted to the side, noting the sleeping Kolivan and Antok on the couches. The two guards had it rough during the entire duration of their stay in Scotland so Keith was content to let them sleep through the flight. They must be _very_  tired to be able to fall asleep among the loud shouting.  
  
"Ha! Take that!"  
  
"Nice Lance! You lured him in!"  
  
"Heh! Looks like the cloak is good for something after all."  
  
"Watch it!"  
  
"Hiiiiii!!!!"  
  
Violet eyes returned back to the group, noting the smile on Shay's face. When he woke up in the morning, Keith had been surprised to learn that both Hunk and Shay forgave one another and were back together again. There was no saying that Lance felt relieved by the whole thing as well, quickly throwing himself into Shay's arms as soon as he found out that she forgave them.  
  
Well...not fully, but she was content to forgive them for this.  
  
That's why Keith was so relieved to see them all sitting beside each other with Hunk on the left, Shay in the middle, and Lance to her right. Their friendship had been renewed, and as Lance's boyfriend, he could clearly see the happiness in his lover's actions. He'd apologised for everything he did with a hug, stuck to Shay like glue for the duration of their travel to the airport.  
  
All was back to normal on their side, however, once they return back they'll have to deal with everything else. Both Hunk and Lance still had to earn Shiro's forgiveness and there was no saying if Shiro would be willing to forgive them either. Then there was Allura and... Keith didn't know what to think about her. She was confusing and he still couldn't figure her out fully.  
  
He knows that Allura was the one responsible for all of this but...why did she have to do it this way? There were so many questions that were left unanswered and Keith was willing to get to the bottom of this. As soon as they get back, he'll have to talk with Shiro. They'll need to invite Allura over, and then ask her about it themselves.  
  
Shiro may be reluctant to actually invite her over, but if he didn't want to do it, then Keith was willing to do it himself. He had to get answers and he wasn't willing to let this go until he did.  
  
Keith doubted Shiro would decide to kick Lance out of the mansion, but there was a risk of that as well. Still, Keith would like to think that he knows his brother at least that much to know that Shiro wouldn't do such a thing. They still had the court case to deal with too, and with the situation they were in, separating both him and Lance wouldn't be a good idea.  
  
Lotor was still at large and was extremely dangerous to both his and Lance's safety. They _had_  to remain together, whether they're in a relationship or not. They may have gotten a one month break from all the drama, but now that they're returning, they'll have to deal with Lotor and his menace yet again.  
  
After what happened with Sendak, Keith felt like they couldn't let their guard down just yet. But then again, would Lotor really expose himself like that? Surely he knows that evidence is building up against him when he appears in court so why-  
  
"Keith?" The said Omega perked up when he heard Lance call out to him, "You okay? You looked really zoomed out there for a second."  
  
"I'm fine." Keith put the book down, looking at the game on screen. "Did you lose?"  
  
"Ehem! No!" Lance cleared his throat, eyes moving to stare at Pidge in spite, "Somebody took my HP to heal herself. I'm out until they beat the boss."  
  
"I did it for the team." Pidge shrugged, handling her controlled with expertise, "You would have wasted it anyway."  
  
"Hah! Are you saying I'm useless!?"  
  
"Pretty much." The Alpha girl teased, "Just leave it to the pros and sit still. When we win, you'll join the group again."  
  
"I can't believe this! Thanks Pidgeon!" Lance grumbled, holding his controller with a frown on his face.  
  
"Maybe I can heal you?" Shay moved her healer character to kneel down beside Lance's own furry thief avatar. "If I use this then... Aha! Got it!" She managed to do it, Lance's HP returning back as his character stood up.  
  
"I'm back! Shay you're my saviour! Thank you!" He threw himself onto the Beta girl, hugging her tightly but quickly leaning away to evade an attack.  
  
"You're welcome." Shay smiled happily, moving to heal Hunk who had also been hurt by an attack.

Keith grunted, going back to the work Florona sent him, happy that he wasn't involved in the drama right now. He clicked through another proposal from his Department, reading over the requests before signing off on it, giving a content hum as he continued his work.  
  
And that's pretty much how things went for the rest of the plane ride home.

 

* * *

 

Shiro knew that, objectively, he couldn't avoid what happened with Allura forever, no matter how much he tried. Not only is she someone he had regular business with, but they had the trail to deal with and he was currently housing her cousin. Those facts alone would be enough to _ensure_  they would have to deal with each other at some point, but that didn't mean he had to be _happy_  about it. He'd been dealing with the issue by ignoring it for the most part, much to Grygon's open disapproval, but it was helping Shiro get through the stress until Keith and Kuron got home so he could ask them what they thought about this whole situation.  
  
He'd already called Sven for his opinion, but his brother had only let out a soulful sigh and gone on about broken hearts and sending him and Keith some specialty chocolates from a nice shop he knew. The whole conversation was a tangled mess of Norwegian, Swedish, and Japanese.  
  
He regretted that phone call for days.  
  
It didn't matter, what mattered now is that Keith and Kuron would be here with the rest of their group soon. Pidge being a highlight that Matt claimed not to miss at all even as he went around with Rover following him for days.  
  
Only about another hour and their plane should be landing, then it would be a quick drive home. Then he could see his brother...and deal with the two little spies among their group.  
  
Shiro tapped his foot against the floor impatiently as he worked through some paper. Matt moving quickly around while a sharply dressed Florona followed him, having mostly got the hang of her duties with the Beta man's help. Every now and again Shiro couldn't help but find his eyes wandering to her scarf covered neck, hiding the collar beneath it. Over a month later and her bond mark still hadn't reappeared, proving to Shiro that Project BB had worked on her and several other employees in their company.  
  
The product had been tested and improved upon since then, observed obsessively until he was sure it was ready.  
  
He had to deal with that soon too.  
  
Shiro shook his head. Those were thoughts for later; right now he had other problems to deal with before he worried about releasing the project. He needed to focus on working things out with Lance and Hunk first, let them both know that, while he was angry with them for hurting Keith, that he didn't actually completely blame them for the situation and wasn't turning them out of his house, especially with the trial coming up.  
  
Besides, he was going to have to deal with his apparent future brother-in-law somehow, if Kuron's and Kolivan's reports were to be believed anyway.  
  
Shiro sighed heavily, leaning back against his chair, "Matt, when did my life become a mess?"  
  
"When you were born I'd say." Matt quipped back.  
  
"Thank you, Matt, you're always a voice of reassurance."  
  
"I try."

 

* * *

 

"Will it really be okay? What if he doesn't forgive us?"  
  
"I don't think Shiro will be hard on you. He's reasonable and knows how much is at stake here."  
  
"But what if he kicks me out?" Lance fidgeted with his hands, "What if he doesn't want to see me ever again?"  
  
"Lance." Keith sighed, reaching out to hold his boyfriend's hand, "Don't worry about it. Shiro had some time to think about everything on his own. I'm sure that he'll forgive both you and Hunk. I _know_  he will, trust me."  
  
"I don't know man." Hunk expressed his own uncertainty, "I know Shiro is really cool about many things but this... I don't know."  
  
"Oh my god! Can we _please_  stop talking about this already? Can't we talk about something else?" Pidge grumbled, playing with her tablet while also fuming in irritation. Ever since they left the plane, all Hunk and Lance were talking about was Shiro, Shiro this and Shiro that. There was a limit to everything, and they've definitely hit it.  
  
"I agree with Pidge, but I also understand why you'd both be worried." Shay took Hunk's hand, "Mr. Shirogane might not forgive you that easily, but I believe that he will be understanding." She knew first hand that people needed time to forgive, especially since this affected her as well.  
  
"Thanks Shay." Hunk smiled, "But I can't help it, I still worry. What if he kicks Lance out?"  
  
"He won't do that." Keith jumped in, "I won't let him kick anyone out, especially since Lotor is still on the loose."  
  
"Right." Lance lowered his head, the realisation that they still had Lotor to deal with hitting him hard. "It's good to be back home..."  
  
"It's not that bad." Keith assured, "Things will sort themselves out, so I wouldn't worry about it too much. For now, we have to do what we can to stay safe."  
  
"But Keith." Blue eyes looked up again, meeting violet ones, "What about Allura?" He eyed Keith's phone that was at his side, "Did you really call Coran?"  
  
"I did." The pale Omega confirmed, "I want to hear what Allura has to say about all this. She's on her way over to see you and talk about everything. We all need an explanation, even you."  
  
The brunette quirked a brow, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Something isn't right." Keith leaned his chin against his hand, "I don't believe that Allura would only send you and Hunk out on a mission that is this important. She must have more people working for her, spying on Lotor and Galra Inc." That is the conclusion Keith came to, "She is the CEO of Altea Corp. so she has the power and resources needed to carry out a mission on such a large scale."  
  
Lance froze for a second, eyes wide, "A-Are you trying to say that Allura... Was lying to me?"  
  
"I don't know Lance." Keith squeezed his boyfriend's hand, "I'm just being logical here."  
  
"That means..." Hunk was shaken as well, hands on his forehead as he tried to process everything. "She didn't trust us?" He asked, looking up at his best friend, "She didn't trust you Lance."  
  
Those words were hard to swallow, leaving a tense atmosphere inside the car as they drove back to the Gane mansion.

 

* * *

 

Shiro had gotten a call from Kolivan an hour ago, informing him that his brothers and the rest of the crew would be arriving home shortly. Impatient as he was, he took it upon himself to wait outside at the entrance with both Matt and Florona by his side. There was no saying that his PA was excited to see his little sister, making a cardboard sign to welcome her back.  
  
He perked up when he finally saw a black car drive down the road, pulling into their front gate. The guards that were stationed there let the car inside, driving before parking at the entrance.  
  
"Sis!" Matt jumped in happiness, and as the door opened and Pidge took a step out, she was taken aback when her brother suddenly threw himself at her, hugging her with everything he had. "I missed you so much! Welcome back home little Pidgeon."  
  
The Alpha girl grumbled, but unlike herself, she returned the hug, "I missed you too. Now get off me! I'm tired and sore from all the sitting!"  
  
"There's my little sis." Matt cried tears of happiness while the rest of the occupants got out of the car, Keith meeting Shiro's eyes right away.

"Hello little brother." Shiro smiled, walking up to Keith and giving him a soft hug that lasted just a little longer than it would for anyone else. He pulled away, examining Keith, "I'm glad to see you're okay."  
  
"Good to see you Shiro." Keith smiled.  
  
"I, too, am joyous." Kuron added blankly, patting Shiro on the shoulder, "Twas a good trip. Better than I had expected. We spent much time exploring foreign wilderness, and we have captured Sendak."  
  
"...I'm glad you had fun..." Shiro nodded blankly, patting his younger twin on the shoulder, "It's good to see you too Kuron."  
  
"He discovered the joys of video games on the flight back." Pidge chuckled, walking over to the group as she pulled away from Matt, "You'll have to buy him wifi and a computer so we can play M&M together after he goes back to live in the woods."  
  
"Alright." Shiro blinked, already lost at how rapidly the seemingly simple trip had changed the group even more than he thought, "Just don't tell Sven. I don't pay his wifi bills."  
  
Shiro turned back towards the rest of the group, eyes landing on the three occupants he had yet to acknowledge. Two of which immediately started shuffling their feet and looking down, unable to meet his gaze. He sighed, deciding to get this over with, "Good to see you're safe Shay."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Shiro." Shay blushed.  
  
"Lance, Hunk." He turned towards the other two, watching as they tensed up. They were very obviously aware of their position right now, but Shiro wasn't a heartless bastard, and it had been a month, so he didn't yell or scold them, they'd probably already gotten plenty from Pidge and Keith anyway. Instead, he just nodded, "Good to see you're both healthy."  
  
He wasn't sure what else to say, so he waited for them to speak up.

The two looked up, still hesitant. They clearly felt guilty, not really knowing how to approach this situation. However, knowing what was at stake here, Lance gathered the courage to speak up. "I-It's good to see you too Shiro." This was Keith's older brother he was talking to, and someone very important to Keith. He couldn't mess this up.  
  
"I know that nothing we say will make it up to you, but I want you to know that we feel terrible about everything. We already apologised to both Shay and Keith but it still won't be enough to redeem ourselves. I-If you decide to kick me out, then I'll go. I'll do anything you say b-but... please just know that I'm sorry about everything."  
  
"I feel terrible about everything as well." Hunk spoke up, "I never wanted to harm anyone but in the end we did more damage than good. I-I'm so sorry for hurting your family and your company sir." Hunk lowered his gaze, "I'm so sorry for hurting anyone."  
  
"Oh, we're doing this now I see." Shiro placed his hands on his hips, exhaling a bit as he tried to keep the instant stress at bay, "Alright, I can deal with that."  
  
"Sorr-"  
  
"Don't apologize, it's okay." Shiro replied, "Well, no, it's not okay, but you apologized and Keith forgave you. I'm not going to lie, I'm a bit cross about the whole thing, but I've had a month to think about it, and I'm not furious anymore."  
  
Lance shuffled a bit in place, his eyes peeking up a bit to meet the older man's gaze, "So...you're not kicking us out."  
  
"No." Shiro shook his head, "I'm not going to kick you out when the whole point of you _being_  here is the security I have around the mansion. That would be heartless of me at best."  
  
"And...you forgive us?" Hunk's hands twisted around themselves nervously.  
  
"I suppose I do." Shiro sighed, "I trust Keith, and he forgave you, so I will too. But if either of you _ever_  pull a stunt like this again then I'll be _more_  than a bit cross with you. Do you understand?"  
  
The two gulped under the intense gaze the eldest Gane sibling suddenly gave them, both nodding as they tensed up. The Alpha man nodded, satisfied with their answer before dropping his arms on both their shoulders, "Good, I'm glad we got that straight. Now let's go inside, you all must be tired from the trip."  
  
"I am." Keith grumbled, grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder, "And I still have work to do. I've got a lot to talk to you about Shiro, I've had a breakthrough idea that you're going to want to hear, and I wanted to talk to you about our ne-"  
  
"Oh my _god_ , slow down Keith." Pidge grunted, "We _just_  got home. Take a break, you worked on the entire ride home."  
  
"I agree." Shay stepped next to the Omega, "Let's go rest and enjoy being home. We can show off our souvenirs."  
  
"I can't." Keith waved his friend off, "Allura is still coming over."  
  
Shiro's face fell at the comment, turning blank as he was reminded of the situation with the woman, "Ah, yes, Ms. Alteanis _is_  coming over, isn't she?"

"Sorry Shiro but I had to call her over." Keith apologised, "I want to find out what's going on here and why she did all of this. I'm sorry it's so sudden."  
  
"That's alright." The older brother massaged his temple, readying himself for the problems that were about to come. "Then let's go inside and prepare. You should all take a shower before Ms. Alteanis gets here. It will do you good."  
  
"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Pidge made her way past Shiro and Matt, entering her home after so long. It felt refreshing, especially since they'd been gone for a whole month. They may have been under house arrest before and gotten sick of the mansion, but now it felt all the more inviting.  
  
The rest of the group went in as well, guards helping them with their luggage as they did. Lance frowned worriedly, eyeing Shiro while making his way inside. Instead of addressing Allura by her name, he said 'Ms. Alteanis' and that worried him. He hoped that the meeting wouldn't be a disaster and that Shiro wouldn’t kick him out. He and Hunk weren't in the clear just yet. Who knows what will happen when Allura arrives?  
  
"Thace will help you with your bags Lance. Take it easy." Shiro called out, the guard helping Lance with his bags. And while Antok took care of Keith's bags, the said Omega approached Shiro once again.  
  
"I need to talk to you Shiro. This is really important." The seriousness in Keith's voice caught Shiro's attention. "This may be as big as Project BB."  
  
"Keith." The Alpha put his hands on Keith's shoulders before changing his mind and embracing his younger brother tightly. "I can't wait to hear about what you have to say, and I promise that we'll talk about it right away after the meeting with Allura, but for now, you need to go and get ready. Take a shower and change your clothes." Shiro sighed. "And give me some time to get ready for her."  
  
Keith felt a bit frustrated because he really needed to tell Shiro about all this. However, he also understood that they were about to face another hurdle, and they did _need_  to prepare themselves for this one. "Alright."  
  
"Thank you." Shiro let go, moving away from his younger brother. "Florona can help get you up to speed with what you've missed. Don't worry about anything."  
  
The pale Omega smiled, "That sounds good."  
  
"I have all the papers you need Mr. Kogane." And just as Shiro said it, Florona appeared beside them, "I also hav-"  
  
"Ehem..." Matt nudged the rookie to the side, winking at her.  
  
"Oh!" Florona quickly recovered, "Would you like something to eat? Or maybe tea? I can have it ready for when you come back down."  
  
Keith shot a look towards Matt who whistled and looked away. "That would be great. Thank you Florona."  
  
"It's a pleasure." The female Omega smiled before walking away to get the refreshments ready.  
  
"It's good to have you back Keith." Shiro smiled playfully, "Why don't you go to your room? You might find something unexpected there."  
  
Keith quirked a brow at that. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Who knows? You'll have to go and see for yourself." Shiro patted him on the shoulder before walking away to sit on the couches. Keith watched him go, confused. Although he recovered quickly, going up the stairs and heading to his bedroom. Everyone was already gone, most likely showering and preparing for the meeting that was to come.  
  
When he arrived to his bedroom door, Antok was already there with his bags, standing in front of the door and waiting for Keith to arrive. "These should be all the bags you have Mr. Kogane." The guard let him know, Keith nodding in agreement.  
  
"Thank you Antok. You should go get some rest as well, we'll all need it."  
  
"Understood." The guard agreed, walking away to get his own things sorted out. Keith watched him go before turning towards his door and opening it. However, as soon as he stepped into the bedroom, he noticed an unfamiliar object right in the centre.  
  
Keith stood in place, eyeing a black box suspiciously. It had holes on the sides, standing in the middle of the room like the anomaly it was. Keith took another step forward but just then he noticed the box suddenly moved.

The Omega's eyes narrowed as he cautiously approached the box, slipping off his shoes, reaching his big toe out to poke the offending object. The box moved instantly, and a tiny, black, nose poked out of one of the holes, sniffing in Keith's direction.  
  
"No fucking way." Keith perked up, feeling a wave of anticipation and giddiness wash over him. He fell to his knees, pulling back the paper that wrapped around the box with uncaring rips, too eager to confirm what he hoped to be true.  
  
A tiny head lifted up the lid, a pair of eyes landing on Keith as a little pup tried to crawl his way into Keith's lap.  
  
Holy shit.

A mother fucking dog, a wolf hybrid one at that! Gods bless America. That was it, Shiro was officially the best brother, the rest of them would have to bow out and take a walk of shame to the failure corner, because _nothing_  was ever going to beat this. Or so he thought, until he caught the certificate tapped to the top of the lid. Keith pulled up the lid, eyeing the paper.  
  
_'Certified Emotional Support Dog_ '  
  
"I don't even care." Keith muttered, plucking the envelope and certificate off the top of the box to push them to the side for now, deciding to focus on scratching the pup for now, "I just love you already. I hope you like cats, because you have at least two cat siblings."  
  
The pup gave his hand the _smallest_  lick.  
  
"I would die for you." The Omega whispered, petting the pup's head, "No joke, I've only had you for a moment, but if anything happens to you I would _die_."  
  
The pup crawled out of the box, climbing up into Keith's lap and placing both its paws on his chest, trying to give the Omega's face a tiny lick. Keith died all over again, and he decided that he would never love another dog as much as he loved this one.  
  
"I need to shower." Keith lamented, "But I don't want to leave you for even a moment. I finally understand how Lance felt when he met mini-me. That's your brother by the way, he's a kitten."  
  
The pup gave a tiny noise and Keith died a bit again.  
  
"Don't try to stop me, I need that damn shower." He hugged the pup, scratching behind the ears, "But I _love_  you."

The pup tilted his head to the side, watching as Keith stood up and headed to the shower. He was hesitant on leaving the new member of the family alone but he _really_  needed to shower. He closed the door behind him as he entered the bathroom, taking off his clothes before he heard a whine outside. It broke his heart.  
  
He opened the door, spotting the black puppy sitting right in front of the bathroom door. "I'm sorry but I really need to take the shower. Please wait for me, okay?" Keith asked, but the puppy seemed to have a mind of his own, walking into the bathroom so that he was with Keith.  
  
The pale Omega didn't have the heart to leave the pup outside so he let him stay in the bathroom while he took the shower. He switched on the water, hurrying up and finishing washing before getting out and drying himself.  
  
The little pup busied himself playing with a towel that was on the ground, tangling himself in the soft cloth. Keith helped untangle him, setting him free. "I wonder what I should name you." The pup made a small noise, remaining close to Keith just like a mother duck and its duckling.  
  
Keith let the small puppy follow him, a towel on his head while he went to find some clean clothes. Once he was done, he went to dry his hair. It didn't take him long, and he decided that he didn't need to dry all of it so he left a few wet strands.  
  
The small puppy was just by his feet, chewing on his slippers. "Oh no." Keith reached down, taking them from him, "My slippers are off limits. I need something to walk in." He scolded while the puppy stood up and playfully reached out his paws to Keith's legs to get the slippers back.  
  
"I'll need to buy you some toys. Maybe Lance and I could go shopping later. He'll need a few things for Keith 2.0 as well." He hummed in thought, looking at his watch to notice that it was almost time to go.  
  
"Alright, I've got business to do, so..." He looked the pup in the eyes, knowing he'd already lost the fight when the tiny face tilted to the side. Keith deflated, "Come on. You can sit with me as long as you're _good_."  
  
The puppy made a small noise, following Keith as he walked out the door and down the hallways, heading towards Shiro's office. He knocked a bit, waiting to be invited in before he opened the door and walked inside, the pup following diligently behind him.  
  
Shiro was seated at his desk, obviously doing deep breathing exercises, Matt at his side and rubbing circles in his back. Florona was there too, a tray of food resting on the edge of the desk with a sandwich and a glass of sweet tea. Matt obviously having told her what Keith would have wanted. He smiled, making his way over to the food, "The pup and I are ready for the meeting."  
  
"You can't bring a dog to a business meeting Keith." Shiro supplied automatically, snapping out of his daze.  
  
"You got him an ESD certification, I can bring him anywhere." Keith shrugged, "I'm thinking of a good, wolfy, name for the pup. I'm thinking Kosmo."  
  
"If you name the dog after your childhood cartoon crush then I'm disowning you." Shiro gave Keith a flat look.  
  
"You got me the dog _and_  permission to take them wherever I want. How can I _not_  abuse this power?" Keith chuckled.  
  
"Ha ha." Shiro muttered sarcastically, "Get ready for the meeting, Allura will be here any minute."  
  
"The dog is staying." Keith shrugs, "I can't leave them."  
  
_"Fine,_ just get ready." Shiro huffed out a laugh.

 

* * *

 

"Come on Blue, you know I love you." Lance cooed at the cat pouting on his bed, "It's just that I also love this kitten now. You know I never would have been happy with just _one_  baby to dote on."

Blue's eyes narrowed on him.  
  
"I know it's hard to get used to a sibling, but just give him a chance, you'll love him." Lance held up Keith 2.0, showing off the kitten to their older sibling, "Look at his little face, it's just like a fluffy Keith, how could we /not/ love him?"

Blue hissed looking away from the two of them and busying herself by licking her paw. The tanned Omega frowned at that, trying his best to get on Blue's good side. "Blue, you're the only queen of my life. You're majestic, smart and perfect. I would never leave you behind, you know that."

This caught Blue's attention, looking up at the two again, "See? This little one here is a boy." He showed off Keith 2.0 a bit more. "He can't be my queen, can he? Instead he'll be my king."  
  
Blue hissed again.  
  
"Okay! Not a king but...my little sun. What do you say about that?"  
  
Blue began licking her paw again.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I know he's black! Geez... How about a little moon? He could be your little brother?"  
  
Not liking the idea, Blue hissed at him again.  
  
"Geez Blue... What else can I do? This little guy was calling out to me so I had to get him. You know when you and I met we had this instant connection? That's how I felt with Keith 2.0 as well."  
  
The blue eyed cat didn't seem convinced.  
  
Lance frowned. He didn't want it to come to this, but it looks like he'll have to use the big guns here. "Then how about Red?"  
  
That caught Blue's immediate attention. She perked up, her ears flying upwards to listen closely.  
  
The Omega held in a grin, going on, "I'm sure that Red loves you back, I mean, how could he resist you Blue?"  
  
The cat mewed in agreement.  
  
"But Red isn't... a cat, so he won't be able to cuddle with you." The brunette decided to get to the point, "So what if we make Keith 2.0 your and Red's son? It would fit perfectly!"  
  
Blue mewed in confusion, looking at Lance for a further explanation.

"Look, this little one has a red collar, see?" He made a point to show it to Blue, "And black fur. Keith told me that Red is also black under his red plates so it fits. How about it Blue? Want to greet your little son?" Lance held onto hope, waiting for Blue to take action.  
  
The blue eyed feline seemed to be in thought but then she finally stood up and jumped down from the bed. She walked over to Lance, brushing her body against him before he let Keith 2.0 back onto the ground. The little kitten mewed, watching as Blue came up to him and began rubbing herself against his little body.  
  
She began licking the little kitten right away, cleaning him from the journey. Keith 2.0, however, didn't seem as keen on washing, moving to play with some of the toys Lance brought along. Lance watched lovingly as the two cats walked away, Blue soon capturing the smaller kitten, laying down on the floor while she licked him clean.  
  
The brunette cooed, fondly looking at the two now that they were finally getting along. Who knew that he had to use Red to convince Blue to accept the little kitten. Well... Now he had to deal with the idea that Red was the official father of Keith 2.0. How will he explain that to Keith?  
  
What Keith doesn't know won't hurt him.  
  
Lance looked at the watch, jumping up when he noticed that he had just five minutes to shower and get ready. He quickly took off his clothes, going into the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

"Alright." Matt explained to Florona as he set up the room they'd be meeting Allura in, making sure everything was _much_  more formal than the last few meetings with Allura had been, as per Shiro's recommendation. He made sure to expand the table Shiro used, leaving enough room for Keith and Lance, and brought in an extra seat just in case Coran came with Allura. She would be sitting further away than normal, and Keith's guards would flank the desk, "The trick to helping set up a meeting is knowing the situation."

"It's going to be an intense situation." Florona guessed, placing a pitcher of water and some empty glasses on the edge of the desk.  
  
"Yeah, so be prepared to be uncomfortable. This may be a formal meeting, but its got a lot of emotional tension behind it. Jump at any chance you have to escape." Matt patted the woman on the shoulder.  
  
"Right." The redhead nodded.  
  
Shiro walked through the doors, dressed much more formally than before, carrying a briefcase. He beelined towards the head of the table, slumping down into the seat before straightening out and fixing his posture. He plopped open his briefcase, pulling out several documents before hiding it under the table. Keith, who had been trailing after his brother with the new pup, also beelined for his seat, Kosmo trailing softly after him and sitting obediently next to his feet.  
  
Ulaz and Thace flanked the seats, falling into place behind them.  
  
"Just a few more minutes." Shiro gave one last, stressed, huff.  
  
"You'll be fine big guy." Matt patted the Alpha's shoulder before going to stand next to Ulaz. Florona, taking her cue, moved to stand next to Thace.  
  
Lance rushed in about that time, out of breath and obviously having rushed through his shower and dressing. He threw himself into his seat, straightening himself up and making last minute fixes before the meeting started. He turned to Keith, out of breath, "How do I look?"  
  
"You're fine." Keith nodded reassuringly.

"Thank goodness." Lance slumped in his chair, feet hitting something soft that was underneath. He quirked a brow, leaning his head down to look. "Oh my god!" And that's when he spotted the fluff ball of cuteness that was sitting beside Keith's chair. "Where did you come from!?" He picked the pup up, cradling him in his arms while the small puppy leaned up to lick his cheek. "Oh. My. God. I _love_  you."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that." Keith folded his arms with a grin on his face, "He's a new addition to our family."  
  
"What? Like... He's yours?" How!?  
  
"Yep." Keith nodded, "Shiro got him for me as a present. I found him in my room when I got back."  
  
"What!? No way! Are you serious!?" Lance snuggled closer into the puppy, purring at the soft fur he had. "So soft."  
  
"Okay, that's enough." Keith took ahold of the pup, taking him from Lance's arms. "Don't defile Kosmo like that."  
  
"Kosmo? Is that his name?"  
  
"Yeah." Keith held the pup gently, "I gave it to him."  
  
"Pfft! Seriously? Kosmo?" Lance held in a laugh, trying his damnedest not to burst out laughing. However, when he spotted Shiro just beside Keith, he froze. His laugh vanished, slumping further down into his seat. "Kosmo sounds good."  
  
"Of course it does. I picked it." Keith glared at him triumphantly, letting go of the little pup so that he could lay down beside his chair again.  
  
"Oh no... Wait a tic!" Lance straightened up when he realised something important, "Does that mean I have to introduce him to Blue? And Keith 2.0?"  
  
The pale Omega blinked, "Yeah. They're all siblings now."  
  
"Oh no..." Lance grumbled, his head falling onto the table. "And just when I managed to bring Blue and Keith 2.0 together. What will I have to tell her now? That Kosmo is Red's second son?"  
  
"What?" Keith tilted his head to the side.  
  
"Nothing! Forget it." Lance replied quickly. It only meant that he had one more task to conquer. Introducing this little pup to Blue will be no problem at all. Piece of cake!  
  
"We're here losers." It was then that Pidge entered, Hunk and Shay following behind her. They seated themselves down next to the table, ready for the meeting. Hunk made sure to sit next to Lance, feeling like the two of them would need the comfort. This meeting will either end very badly, or very well, but it was most likely going to be a catastrophe.  
  
Everybody noticed the way Shiro dressed for the occasion, more formal than normal. Actually, he was the only one in the room wearing a suit, bringing along a briefcase to boot. And while it made Pidge groan in annoyance, Lance felt terrible about it. Shiro had really distanced himself from Allura, and it could be seen in the way he talks about her as well as the way he dressed.  
  
Hopefully the meeting won't go as badly as he thinks it will.  
  
"Sir, it seems that Mrs. Alteanis arrived. Thace is escorting her inside as we speak." Kolivan informed, touching his earpiece and communicating with the rest of his men.  
  
"Alright. We'll wait for her here." Shiro took in the information, tidying the papers in front of him to pass some of the time.  
  
The tension was so heavy that someone could slice it if it was any thicker. Luckily Florona and Matt remembered to bring some refreshments, placing plates of cookies and glasses of water for everyone that was in the room. Lance felt uneasy, too formal for a meeting with Allura of all people. This wasn't right. How will she react when she sees this?  
  
"I'll go and see where they are." Lance stood up but just as he was about to go, Thace appeared at the doorway, Allura right behind him. The guard stepped aside, letting the female Alpha pass.  
  
"Greetings everyone. I hope I managed to make it on our scheduled time." Allura looked around, spotting Lance who walked up to her with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey Allura. It's good to see you again." He moved so that he stood in front of her, the two of them embracing one another tightly.  
  
"It's good to see that you're safe Lance." She held onto her cousin tightly, "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too." And even though this was a reunion, the tense atmosphere and the situation they found themselves in still suffocated them. The two moved away, giving Coran an opportunity to come though as well. The elder Beta came in crying, throwing himself onto the tanned Omega.  
  
"Lance! My boy! I missed you so much!" He held Lance tightly, crying his eyes out. "N-Nothing felt right without you my dear boy!"  
  
"Ow-Oww-Oww! Coran! It's good to see you too!" Lance returned the hug but then after a minute tried to push the Beta away. Coran, unwilling to let go, persisted, holding on for dear life.  
  
"Hello Lance. It's good to see you again." Then a new voice greeted, prompting Coran to brush away his tears and finally let go. The tanned Omega slowly recovered, looking up to spot a familiar figure behind Allura.  
  
"Romelle?" His eyes landed on a female Alpha, standing right beside Allura. Her hair was blond and her eyes were a light blue colour. Lance recognised her right away as she was a trusted employee of Altea Corp.  
  
"Hello. It's been a while Lance." And then a second figure appeared.  
  
"Bandor?" And this time it was Romelle's brother, a male Alpha standing right next to his sister. "What are you two doing here? I-I mean it's good to see you but what are you doing here?" Lance was more than confused, turning to look at Allura.  
  
The CEO of Altea Corp stood tall, facing Shiro and the rest of the group that was sitting by the table. "We have a lot to discuss."  
  
"Allura, what's the meaning of this?" Lance asked, more than confused. It seemed like things were turning out to be worse than he thought. He felt nervousness take over, hoping that Allura would have a solid explanation for all of this.  
  
"I'm here to reveal what I've been doing these past few years." Allura turned to Shiro, "It will be a long story so I hope that you're all willing to listen as to what I have to say."  
  
The brunette slumped, but then noticed one more person standing among the group. "And who are you?" He asked confusingly. He had met Romelle and Bandor before but he doesn't remember ever meeting the fifth person of their little group.  
  
The figure stepped forward, eyeing everyone next to the table. The members of the Gane Company froze, looking at the face they least expected to appear. "My name is Hira. A pleasure to finally meet you Lance."  
  
The room dropped ten degrees at the words, and Shiro took a deep, deep, _deep_ , breath. He leaned back in his seat crossing his fingers together over the desk. He was doing a good job of not breaking his carefully crafted blank expression.  
  
Pidge and Keith on the other hand, did not bother with such a formality. Keith let out a silent curse, while Pidge stood up and pointed at Hira, "You traitor!"  
  
"What's going on?" Hunk asked, looking between everyone.  
  
"That’s the Head of our PR Department!" Pidge growled, "I _knew_  there was something weird about you! No one can get along with Iverson that well and _not_  be a traitor! How long have you been in cahoots with Allura."  
  
Not even five minutes into the meeting and it was already going south, Keith marvelled. It wasn't that he didn't expect things to go bad, but he hadn't expected _this_. The level of deception ran far deeper than Keith could have ever guessed. He turned towards Lance, who was gaping at Allura, "Did _you_  know about this?"  
  
_"No."_ Lance backed away, wide eyed and looking well on the verge of hyperventilation. He fell back into his seat between Keith and Hunk, his head falling into his hands, "I-I didn't know about this _at all_. I've never even _met_  this lady."  
  
"Alright, why don't we _allllllll_  try to calm down." Matt stepped forward, already seeing the potential explosion about to go down. Florona was clearly out of her element, and worriedly hid behind Thace. Matt shook his head, taking in the increasingly angry looks of the more emotional members in the room, "We don't know that Hira isn't just here by coincidence yet. Maybe she just so happened to stop by at the same time?"  
  
"Sure." Pidge spit, "And my real name is Zeus."  
  
"Hira." Shiro spoke up, surprisingly emotionless, making everyone else in the room freeze and turn towards the scarily blank face, "You have five minutes to explain why I shouldn't fire you and have you escorted off my property."  
  
"Mr. Shirogane..." Hira spoke up, "Forgive me, but when I initially came to your Company we had to make sure your products weren't a front for items that would actually harm Omegas. We didn't know if we could-"  
  
"Never mind." Shiro cut her off, "You're fired anyway. You have two weeks to remove your things from your former office, and you are no longer allowed unsupervised access to the building. Matt, please begin looking for Hira's replacement immediately."  
  
"On it boss." Matt sighed, pulling out a tablet and tapping at the screen.  
  
"Mr. Shirog-"  
  
"Hira, please don't make this worse." Keith sighed, leaning back and brushing his fingers through his hair before leaning back forward and placing a comforting hand on Lance's shoulders."  
  
"You cannot sim-"  
  
"I can." Shiro hissed, not allowing a word in edgewise, the emotionless mask breaking for just a moment before reworking itself once again, "I don't care what your excuse is, or why you did it, I _do not_  forgive you for this level of deception. Kolivan, please have Ms. Hira escorted off of the premises."  
  
"Of course." Kolivan nodded, "Should we have Ms. Alteanis and the rest of her guests seen out as well?"  
  
"Not yet." Shiro answered.

"I want to hear what she has to say about all this!" Pidge hissed from her own seat, "I have a feeling this is only going to get worse."  
  
As Kolivan took Hira away, Allura walked to the nearest chair, seating herself down. The rest of her group decided to stand behind her, knowing that soon they may be taken out as well. Coran stood beside the female Alpha, eyes moving onto Hunk and Lance who were more than devastated by their appearance. Lance was still holding onto his head, distraught as he waited for Allura to explain.  
  
"The truth is that I've been spying on Lotor for years. Ever since I..." She shook her head, "Lotor is a dangerous man, using everything in his power to establish the dominance of Alpha within the society. I've had my people infiltrate Galra Inc., and Romelle and Bandor were two of my spies within the company. They were tasked with gathering information on Lotor and Galra Inc.'s activities."  
  
"Ever since Galra Inc. and Altea Corp parted ways, we've noticed an anomaly with the Galra Inc.'s activities. We know that they have abandoned all of their previous works and instead joined the black market. They're one of the main providers, and the biggest company that provides drugs for illegal use. Two such drugs were recently completed and will be sold illegally within a matter of weeks." Coran informed, giving Allura a chance to gather herself.  
  
"So what? You're doing all this because of illegal drugs?" Pidge hissed, "We already know that. Lance and Hunk told us about it."  
  
"These drugs will change gender dynamics as we know it. I knew about these drugs ever since I had contact with Lotor, however, by then they weren't as highly developed as they are now." Allura clenched her hands over the table. "If these drugs are released into the market, it will change the way Omega are treated entirely."  
  
"You had spies within Galra Inc." Keith's tone was low, "And yet you refused to tell us about it? This information could have helped us combat Lotor's drugs. These drugs you speak of, we could have worked together on creating an antidote or a countermeasure."  
  
Allura'e eyes narrowed, "Trusting someone isn't that easy. If I had informed you of my plans earlier, then there would have been a chance that my mission would have been compromised."  
  
"Compromised?" Hunk asked this time, "Your mission isn't compromised. Even now, only we know about it. You can still carry out your mission and stop Lotor in whatever he's doing but we're here to _help_. That's what I've been trying to tell you all this time Allura."  
  
"I didn't need any help from the Gane Company when I began. I managed to gather the information I needed on my own."  
  
"But then why did me and Lance have to lie?" Hunk stood up from his chair, "What was the _point_  of our mission if you had inside spies already?"  
  
Lance looked up, meeting Allura's eyes. "Allura, d-did you really have spies before Hunk and I were assigned this mission?"  
  
"I did." The female Alpha nodded, "However, I needed more information on Lotor, and since he was courting Keith, I thought it would be useful to have someone by his side. Someone who would inform me of Lotor's actions and keep an eye on his courting partner; Keith. I knew from reports that Keith wouldn't befriend an Alpha or a Beta that easily which meant that I had to have an Omega spy. Lance, you were the only Omega I trusted enough with this mission."  
  
The brunette was left frozen in place, hand clenched as he stared into Allura's eyes. "Y-You needed an Omega to spy on Keith? And that's why you chose me?" He lowered his gaze, forgetting to breathe for a moment. "Then if I was a part of your espionage group, why didn't you tell me about Romelle and Bandor?"  
  
Allura hesitated, conscious of what she had done. "I... I couldn't trust you Lance." And it was much harder for her to say than she thought. "I know you well enough to understand that you would compromise this mission. You let your feelings get the better of you, and that's why I couldn't tell you everything. I needed you to get close to Keith, so that left me no other choice but to drag you into this as well. If I had another Omega I could have used, then I would have."  
  
Everyone was startled when Lance suddenly hit the table with his fist, standing up. "Does that mean that everything you told me was a lie then?" He felt his voice crack, "All this time... Even after the old man took me in...that you never trusted me?"  
  
"I trusted you Lance, but because of your feelings, I couldn't tell you the entire truth. I worried that you would reveal my plan to both Keith and Shiro, and in the end you did-"  
  
"You never trusted me to begin with." The tanned Omega lost it, a complete mess as he stood, eyes meeting Allura's own. "What about all those times we had pillow fights? And the time when we went up the hill to watch the stars? W-What about the time you took me to the cat shelter to adopt Blue? Did all those moments we shared mean nothing to you?"  
  
"They mean everything to me." Allura clenched her hand, "I treasure them just as much as I treasure the memories I have of my father. Lance, I never lied to you-"  
  
"No." The Omega hissed, "I was lied to and used, just because I'm an Omega. It had to be an Omega so that Keith would trust them. I _knew_  that but I never _knew_  that you had other spies! _Why_  did you need Hunk and me then? All this time I thought it was just the three of us Allura! I didn't know you made a team fully dedicated to this!"  
  
"What did you think? That I would spy on Lotor with only two people? I had to have an entire team dedicated to this, otherwise it would produce no results." Allura let some of her calm crack as well, composing herself quickly.  
  
Lance supported himself against the table, hyperventilating and shaking in place. "And you knew I would tell Keith about this... You _knew_. That's why you didn't trust me."  
  
"Yes." Allura confirmed.  
  
Many different kinds of emotions were flowing through him right now that Lance didn't know how to control himself. He felt cheated, used, treated as nothing more than a tool. And yet despite all this, he loved Allura. He loved her and yet she never trusted him in the first place. But in the end... Did she ever love him back at all?  
  
"I-I can't believe it..." He felt tears at the corner of his eyes, "Lotor was right about everything. _Everything_  he said was right." And it felt disgusting to say this, but that monster of a man really wasn't lying. No, he had told him the truth, something Lance had been blind to all this time.  
  
"I trusted you all this time Allura. You were my family and now..." Not able to face it anymore, Lance pushed his chair down, startling the little pup. The chair landed on the floor with a thud as he made his way out the room.

"Lance!" Hunk stood up and made to go after the Omega, only for Keith to stop him. He sat Hunk down, and moved to stop Lance himself, running up to the distraught Omega and following him out the room, the pup followed after them quickly. All was silent as the two Omega disappeared out the door, gone from the meeting and unlikely to return.  
  
"Wow." Pidge stated blankly, "I knew you were cold Allura, but I didn't think you were actually a shitty person."  
  
"Pidge." Matt snapped, "This is a business meeting!"  
  
"No it's not!" Pidge snapped back, pointing at Allura, "This is an official call out! I don't give a shit if you're trying to shut down Breeding Centers or something. What kind of actual piece of human trash does something like that to someone who has already been used and abused by Alphas? Must less their own family! To _other_ _people_  that have been used and abused by Alphas at that!"  
  
"You." Allura hissed, "Do not understand the situation at _all."_  
  
"You're damn right I don't!" Pidge bit back, "But that's not stopping me from giving you the god damned reality check that no one else was fucking ballsy enough to give you! I don't care what Lotor is doing, or what he did to you, or how "broken" you are, you had _no right_  to treat any of us like that!”  
  
"Pidge." Shiro cut through the girl's rant, "Sit down, this is no way for you to act during a meeting, and we're not done yet."  
  
" _Damn right_  we're not done yet!" Pidge hissed hatefully. She pointed at the door, her whole arm shaking as she hissed, "Listen up Allura, because I'm apparently the only goddamned person that's not going to fucking baby your entitled ass! _That_  was your _cousin_  who _loves_  you and put himself through _hell_  for you. You're his _family_  and you used him, and you...what?...expected him to just forgive you? To be happy? To be in any way okay? And what about my best friend? Did you think this was helping him? Fuck you Allura, I don't give a shit about your goddamned trust issues or your cause. There is _nothing_ you can _ever_  do to convince me you're not a shitty human being. You may hate Lotor so much, but you sure do fucking _act_  as entitled and emotionally abusive as he does."  
  
Pidge didn't stay to hear any responses or justifications Allura or her little cohorts could give. She didn't _care_  anymore. She stormed out of the room, all fury and curses as she slammed the door behind her, the heavy footfalls sounding until she disappeared.  
  
Shiro sighed, rubbing his temples as he turned towards Ulaz, "Please make sure she doesn't break anything, specifically their care."  
  
"Yes sir." Ulaz nodded, rushing out of the room.  
  
Hunk, devastated, hid his face behind his hands, "I nearly lost my girlfriend for this."  
  
"And get Mr. Garrett an ibuprofen." Shiro looked towards a distressed looking Florona, who looked visibly relieved to be given a task that would get her out of the room. She nodded, speeding out of the room quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry about all this Ms. Alteanis." Shiro responded blankly, "Ms. Holt is rather emotional. I'll be sure to exclude her if we have future meetings. I also apologize for my Vice President's absence, especially as he was the one who set up the meeting between us. I'll be sure to speak with him later. I would like to say I have news that may be useful to your cause, but I imagine that you already know. So, what can the Gane Company do for Altea Corp?"

Allura didn't say anything in return, taking her time to reply. She was seated calmly, but even though he was putting on a front, she felt her inner walls crumble. Terrible regret hit her then and there, the weight of what she had done hitting her head on.  
  
Her blue eyes moved onto Shiro, noting the furious expression on his face. He was trying to remain calm, and Allura noticed the struggle he faced in doing so. However, despite all that demeanour there was a furious man, barely holding himself back  
  
She couldn't stay here any longer. She had to leave.  
  
Even though she wanted to make amends, she knew that she couldn't do it at the moment. It was eating away at her, and she regretted it that she only realised her mistakes now. Everything began going downhill when Lotor betrayed her.  
  
Even though she trusted him, shared so many important moments with him, it was all for nothing. Lotor didn't care, not at all. Even though they were both in love... And just as they were about to mate, she had found out about what Lotor had done to her company and family.  
  
And now she was repeating the same mistake all over again. She was the one _hurting_  the ones she loved, and for what? Even she doesn't know, even though she knew what she was doing all these years.  
  
At this very moment, she didn't see any merit to her work.  
  
And the worst thing about it was that she was the same as Lotor. Merciless...and a monster. She had become everything she despised, and it was killing her from within.  
  
"I..." She began but she couldn't find it in herself to speak. She stood up instead, ready to leave. "It's best that I take my leave now. But before that, w-would you give me updates on Lance?" She asked hesitantly, looking up at Shiro's furious eyes.  
  
"That is up to Mr. McClain to decide if he wants to contact you. That's all I can say on this matter." Shiro replied, still seated.  
  
"I... I see." Allura clenched her hands, "I'll stay in touch then." She turned, her and the rest of her group taking their leave. Coran paused in his walk as he went, looking back at Shiro with an apologetic look on his face. He held his tablet tightly in hand, devastated by what had transpired.  
  
"I'm sorry." He apologised, following Allura and the rest as they made their way out.

Shiro waited until the group were escorted out the door and down the hall before he let himself lose control. First, he took his briefcase and threw it against the wall with an angry, garbled, scream. Then he deflated, the anger burning out of him with that simple action. He slumped over in his seat, hid his face in his hands, and gave a _very_  muffled yell.  
  
"Me too." Matt rubbed his forehead, moving over towards the liquor cabinet that Shiro kept locked unless it was one of the _really_  bad days. Matt pulled out a whole bottle of Shiro's best whiskey, opening the top and taking a shot straight from the bottle. He also pulled out some vodka Shiro had been saving before turning back towards the table, "Good call sending Florona out."  
  
"I want to die." Shiro admitted, reaching for the vodka as Matt set it down.  
  
"Me too buddy." Matt deflated, leaning against the Alpha man and taking another shot of whiskey, "This was...awful."  
  
Matt seemed to suddenly remember that Hunk was still sitting there, shellshocked, and he pushed the whiskey towards the Beta, "Take a shot buddy, you're going to need it."  
  
"I..." The Beta shook his head, "...I...I have to go comfort Lance."  
  
"He's got Keith right now." Matt hummed, "Comfort yourself first, you're a victim too, then you two can talk."  
  
The mild-mannered Beta seemed to deflate in his seat, the shock pouring out of him as he took the older Beta's advice and reached for the whiskey, he took it gently, and then took a large shot of the liquor straight from the bottle, coughing a bit at the sudden burn. He gagged for a moment, beating his chest as he tried to straighten himself out.  
  
"Take your time buddy."  
  
Shiro groaned as he didn't bother with a cup either, he just straight downed a shot, not even flinching at the burn that followed. He pulled the bottle away with a sigh, "I never want another meeting like _that_  again."  
  
"Don't worry buddy." Matt reassured, "I'll have Pidge run the background check for the next Head of PR."  
  
"I cannot believe that she had spies in my Company." Shiro took another shot, "How many _more_  spies could be in our Company?"  
  
"We'll run a drug test or something soon." Matt shrugged, "Give us an excuse to go around and start questioning people. Rerun some background checks."  
  
"Who is our Head of PR now?" Shiro questioned, turning towards the elder Holt sibling.  
  
"Don't worry about that right now. I've got this." Matt patted the Alpha's back “Just focus on that broken heart buddy.”

 

* * *

 

Lance ran back into his room, closing the door behind him before falling onto his knees. He cried, his tears heavy now that he was alone. He gasped, letting the tears fall while he tried to control the shake in his hands. He felt sick to the point of throwing up. Everything was a mess, a blur all around him.  
  
Nothing was genuine from the very beginning.  
  
Allura's feelings weren't real.  
  
She didn't trust him at all.  
  
The truth of it all devastated him, crying and letting himself collapse.  
  
The door of his room opened with Keith coming inside quickly, embracing his lover tightly. "Lance, it's okay." His hold tightened, trying to prevent the other from shaking so much. "You're safe, it's okay."  
  
"N-No, it's not." The brunette muttered, head leaning against his hands now. "It was all a _lie_  Keith. I-I can't take it. I-"  
  
"It's okay." Keith tried to assure, "Let's get you on the bed for now." He tried to help Lance stand up, and he did manage to make it onto the bed but then the tanned Omega looked up, so very pained and devastated.  
  
"K-Keith... I-I need some time alone. I need... I..."  
  
"Shhh..." Keith laid down beside him, embracing his boyfriend and pushing him into his chest. "I won't say anything, but I'll be here with you." He understood that sometimes words weren't enough, and that in some cases like these, people needed time to think about everything that happened. Keith let Lance have all of that, but he at least wanted to stay beside his lover to comfort him.  
  
Lance buried himself into Keith's shirt, crying until there were no more tears to cry. He let out all of the emotions he felt, manifested into tears that were falling down his cheeks.  
  
And even as twenty minutes passed, Lance was still distressed. Although the crying ceased for now, leaving him with puffed red cheeks and the remaining tears that were there. He held onto Keith, relishing the comforting warmth next to him. It kept him in place, but did little to stop the incredible grief he felt.  
  
Then as ten more minutes passed, Lance ceased his shaking, laying limply on the bed. He felt defeated, worn out by the end of it all. However, he still felt so incredibly sick that he wanted to puke. This uneasiness was getting to him, his stomach hurting while he curled a bit on himself to try and minimise the pain.  
  
"K-Keith..." He called out to his lover who hummed in acknowledgement, still holding onto Lance tightly. "I don't feel so good." He let the other know, nausea hitting him.

"Let's get you into the bathroom." Keith moved, dragging the brunette up with him. The tanned Omega lurched forward, covering his mouth as he gagged a bit behind his hand, trying to hold back the bile he felt building in his throat.  
  
Keith kicked open the door to the bathroom, leading Lance over to the toilet as the distressed Omega vomited, the bile running down his chin as he gagged into the porcelain bowl. The pale Omega moved towards the sink, grabbing a rag, soaking it before moving back towards the brunette and cleaning his face, "Feel better?"  
  
"No." Lance moaned, sniffing again as he blinked back tear, "No, I'm not."  
  
"Do you want a bath?" Keith ran his hand through the brunette hair, "I know you rushed through your shower."  
  
"No." Lance shook his head.  
  
"Alright." Keith continued to brush back Lance's hair, "Do you want to go back to bed?"  
  
"No." Lance shook his head again.  
  
Keith frowned, letting the boy drape miserably over the toilet, knowing that he couldn't leave him here. He dropped the rag, moving to stand and help Lance up, "Come on, I'll build you a nest. Would you like that?"  
  
Lance was quiet for a moment, but nodded.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to build you a huge nest, and no one is going to bother you while you're in it. This is officially your safe space now." Keith helped the tanned Omega back into the bedroom, laying the limp boy down on the bed, "I'll be _right back_. I'm going to make sure _no one_  enters your room until you're ready to deal with people."  
  
Lance nodded blankly.  
  
Keith placed Kosmo on the bed, commanding the pup to stay with Lance while he rushed out of the room and to the nearest blanket closet, throwing it open and grabbing as many blankets as he could. He struggled with an armful of blankets as he hurried his way back towards Lance's room. Blue happened to walk by at that moment, Keith 2.0 dangling from her mouth by the scruff of his neck. Keith held out his foot, blocking her path as she tried to walk by. The cat threw him the most _offended_  look, but Keith wasn't having it right now.  
  
"Blue, Lance is having an emotional breakdown, come on." Keith commanded, trying to nudge the cat towards Lance's room. Blue obeyed, turning her course towards the door Keith was shuffling towards, the kitten still dangling from her mouth.  
  
The ravenette opened the door, struggling a bit with the blankets as he did. Blue shot past him, jumping on the bed where Lance had curled in on himself. Keith moved, settling down the blankets, and began his work building the nest around the downed Omega."

It didn't take him long to sort out the blankets and make a good enough of a nest for Lance. It wasn't his best work, but he made the effort to make it big, packed with blankets and other soft materials. Blue and Keith 2.0 remained inside the nest with Lance, somewhere within the blankets.  
  
Kosmo was seated on the edge of the bed, watching Keith as he finished the last touches of the nest. The pale Omega sat down, adjusting some blankets while he looked over the nest. "Keith." He heard Lance call out to him, looking into the nest. "D-Do you want to join me?" He asked in uncertainty, hoping Keith would accept.  
  
But while Keith would normally enter without any hesitation, this case was special. It would be the first time they shared a nest as lovers, and that was a big step in their relationship. Sharing a nest was only done with close family members and trusted friends. The Omega would have to trust the person completely to let them into their nest.  
  
But Lance and he had already reached that point, and Keith felt comfortable sharing a nest with Lance as well. He slowly crawled inside, settling himself beside the tanned Omega. Lance moved closer towards the other, his inner Omega purring at the contact.  
  
Keith returned the gesture, purring while snuggling closer towards the other. Lance buried his face into Keith's chest, close to the scent glands so that they could help him in his distressed state. He closed his eyes, laying limply next to his boyfriend. Not having the strength to face the world right now, he decided to relish the warmness he was in, content that now he and his lover were sharing a nest.  
  
Keith purred some more, moving his wrist to scent the other. This was a usual Omega gesture done when they invited someone new into their nest, scenting the other to show they're welcome. Lance remained in place, laying down as his lover purred and scented him.

 

* * *

 

"Sir Lotor, it's a pleasure to see you again." A scientist in a white coat greeted, slightly bowing to show his respect as Lotor walked up to him. The two of them found themselves in a corridor, ready to see the fruition of what they'd been working on for years. Lotor's grin was wide, standing tall as he greeted the scientist back.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine. That is depending on the results you'll show me today." Lotor greeted in return, the man looking up.  
  
"I'm honoured to say that both of our newly developed drugs are finished and ready to be introduced to the market. However, I do believe it would be better for you to see the results yourself."  
  
"That's what I came here for." Lotor said, the man nodding before turning to lead him into the labs. The corridor was extremely clean, lighted up with windows to the side to give an overview of each laboratory they were passing. This facility had been a secret ever since it was built, conducting secret experiments to create drugs that would be sold within the black market.  
  
The two of them finally stopped at a window, walking onto a ramp to look down at the progress of the first drug. "As you can see, we have two Alpha and one Omega present within this room." The scientist noted, tapping away at his tablet. "The procedure was fairly simple. All we had to do was create a second artificial bonding gland in order for the Omega's body to accept a second Alpha. In order to achieve such a state, the Omega was given drugs that strengthened their Heat, creating the incredible neediness within them that couldn't be satisfied by a single Alpha alone, meaning that double bonding was possible."  
  
"Hmmm..." Lotor hummed, a grin on his face, looking down at the two Alpha that were playing with a single Omega. "I see, using Heat to enable double bonding was the first conclusion I had come to when the possibility of it came to mind." Lotor's eyes zoomed in on the Omega's neck, noting two bonding marks. "Fascinating."  
  
"Yes, we are very proud of our achievements." The scientist agreed.  
  
"Excellent. However, you do know that the second drug is what interests me personally."  
  
"Of course sire, please follow me." And so they continued walking down the hallway, approaching another window and looking down at the subjects inside. This time it contained two Omega and one Alpha inside. Lotor's eyes zeroed in on the Omega's exposed necks once again, noting that they were both bonded.  
  
"I take it that the drug has been successful then." Lotor's grin widened, eyes never leaving the two poor Omega, panting and writhing under the Alpha above them.  
  
"Yes. For this drug, we had to work with the Alpha involved. This was made possible by allowing the Alpha to bond with one Omega, and then after being given a drug to heighten their scent production, they were able to create enough of a liquified scent for us to force a bonding with a second Omega. However, it took at least two days for us to be able to bond the second Omega to the Alpha as well. The Alpha's body needed the time to produce the extra scent needed for the bonding."  
  
"Fabulous." Lotor's gin was ever wide, on the verge of laughing. This was everything he ever wanted, and now, it was just within his reach. "Then I take it you're confident in the drug enough to allow myself to use it?"  
  
"Sire, as they are, the drugs are ready for release."  
  
"Excellent." And in the end Lotor did laugh, over himself. Now all he had to do was get his two Omega and begin the bonding process. He turned to the scientist, "I'll need you to prepare two rooms for me. They will house the two Omega I intend to bond with."  
  
"It will be done sire. I'll notify the Druids that two new Omega will be coming onto the facility." The man began tapping at his tablet, sending out the notifications.  
  
"Make sure they receive the best rooms we have. Also, have them close to my own bedroom."  
  
"Yes sire." The man nodded while Lotor turned to look at the two bonded Omega and the Alpha in the room. Soon... He will have two Omega bonded to himself like this as well.

 

* * *

 

Florona returned to Mr. Shirogane's office to find a mess. Ms. Alteanis and her group was gone, but the three members of the meeting that had been left behind were beyond drunk. Matt was singing a merry tune while Mr. Shirogane was barely keeping his head up. Mr. Kogane's guards seemed to be trying to handle the situation, but the drunken CEO seemed determined to scribble things on a blank piece of paper.  
  
"I could have counter-counter-ah-acted this sooner if she told me." The drunk CEO scribbled an idea, "If she knows I could have..."  
  
"Easy sir." The guard straightened out the Alpha, "You can work on this tomorrow."  
  
"She left before the drugs told me to do." The man slurred, "How am I supposed to work?"  
  
"Mr. Holt can contact her tomorrow." The Holt in question replied, forgetting _he_  was the person he was talking about, "Jusssssttt sleep now boss man."  
  
Mr. Garrett nodded, seeming to follow the advice as he let his head fall and passed out right then and there, seeming to ignore the fact that Matt wasn't even speaking to him in the first place.  
  
"I need to know what he does." Shiro reached for his phone, "Gotta call Slav."  
  
"Sleeeeeeep." Matt whined, pushing the phoned away, "We'll do it tomorrow."

 "What the fuck!" And as the three drunken man lazed around the table, Pidge suddenly appeared at the door, more than irritated. "I know that you idiots are heartbroken but now isn't the time to sulk like the sorry asses you are. Now is the time we _get;_  shit done." She hissed, making her way to the kitchen and grabbing a cup of coffee. She needed it for what she was about to do.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Holt. I tried to-"  
  
"It's their fault, I know. Don't worry about it." Pidge assured poor Florona, not wasting the time to walk around the counter and head back upstairs. "Keep an eye on them will you? While everyone is recovering and sulking, I'm going to get to the bottom of this shit."  
  
"U-Understood." Florona nodded, watching as the female Alpha made her way out. She went upstairs, entering her room before closing the door. Computers of different kinds were switched on, and as Pidge placed her cup down on the table, she cracked her fingers.  
  
Now was the time she did her own little investigation.  
  
Her hands flew over to the keyboard, working on accessing the main page of the black market. She never did this before, so she didn't know what to expect, but she fell that she had to do this. The answers they are searching for may be within those pages, and if she manages to access them, then they'll be able to counter Lotor and reveal all of his actions in court.  
  
It took her some time, but in the end, she managed to access the illegal website. The interface of the website was dark, showing the list right away. There were many illegal drugs, items and medicines as well.  
  
What Pidge was looking for, however, was to see if Lotor had any connections to this or if the drugs he was developing were already for sale. Surely they would list such drugs if they were available, right? Fuck, she had no idea how all of this worked so it was all guesswork on her part.  
  
Pidge scrolled through the website, horrified by the page she found. Her fingers were frozen on the mouse she held, looking at many images of Omega that were displayed. It was a list of all Omega spotted by the users, showing their names, date of birth and then some other minor details. Some of them even had addresses as to where the Omega resided and that frightened the shit out of her.  
  
Feeling uneasy, Pidge decided to search up two names. She typed 'Keith Kogane' in the search bar, and she did get a result. The webpage pulled up a picture of Keith, showing his name, date of birth, marital status and even their address. This sent a cold shiver running down her spine because while their address was public knowledge, it was frightening to see it listed down like this, as if Keith himself was an item for sale.  
  
Then Pidge typed 'Lance McClain', getting a result as well. Lance's information was displayed in the same way Keith's own was, only showing the address of the Alteanis mansion instead. Not only that, but it had information that he had worked at a brothel, some images of that included in there as well.  
  
Pidge was close to throwing up, but she held it in, closing the page that listed the Omega for now. Her main focus should be finding the drugs and if anything on here can be linked with Lotor. Further searching took her about an hour, but she did stumble upon an interesting page.  
  
A user with the username 'VioletPrince' created a thread, informing his fellow Alpa brethren that soon there will be new drugs sold within the black market. He also spoke of a revolutionary way the Alpha would be able to rise above everyone else and how all their wildest dreams will soon come true.  
  
This was fishy, more than suspicious. Pidge decided to take a screenshot of this thread, mainly of the main text at the top. Now that she found this, she decided to go onto 'VioletPrince's profile, looking him up.

 

* * *

 

"I could have gone to beauty school." Ezor complained as she disguised herself, trying to sneak through the labs her former employer ran, "I could have just worked at a salon and been happy, or joined the circus. Noooooo, I had to become a criminal to get money for the family. Well, look where you are now Ezor, you could die for this."  
  
The Alpha woman shook a bit, her hand wrapped around a bottle of pills hidden in her pocket as she snuck past some of the security, flashing her fake employee card. Was Acxa's ass really worth all this trouble? Was it really? Because she was starting to think it wasn't.  
  
Then she remembered how nice Acxa's ass was and decided that this was totally worth it.  
  
Still, she _really_  hoped that Zeithrid was ready with that getaway car. She wanted to get to the Gane Mansion and get rid of these damn pills and get Acxa the reunion she deserved and maybe get out of legal trouble for all of this. And, hopefully, maybe get a new job? Hey, it may be a stretch, but she was hopeful. Though at this point she would take Shirogane not suing her and tossing her into jail. Hopefully these pills and their negotiation to a testify would work out for them.  
  
Ezor, by the grace of the gods themselves, made it out of the building without problems. Good, that means Acxa and Narti did their jobs and it wasn't the fantastic failure that the Gane Company job had been. She beelined for the car, slipping inside and next to Narti as they slowly drove out of sight from the building before speeding off.  
  
"Did you remember to grab more than one bottle?" Acxa asked from the front seat, tapping at a cellphone, "I don't want to present a decoy."  
  
"I grabbed, like, ten bottles." Ezor patted her stolen lab coat, "And I checked beforehand, I'm pretty sure I grabbed the right ones."  
  
"Good." Acxa nodded, "If we give these to Shirogane than he can make a counter drug easily and will drop the charges."  
  
"And let you see the little guy." Zeithrid huffed a laugh, patting the wheel of her car, "Don't worry, as soon as we're out of the city we're ditching the car. We'll get there."  
  
"I'll take time for Lotor to release this product." Acxa nodded, "Shirogane should have plenty of time to make a counter drug if he puts his team to it. In the meantime we can ask for asylum."  
  
"I really, _really_ , hope this plan works out Acxa." Ezor squeezes the pills in her coat, "If only so you can get what you deserve."

 

* * *

 

Blue was purring contently on the bed, licking herself while also watching the two children who were playing on the ground. Blue's eyes looked down onto the two when she finished licking herself, her sight on Keith 2.0 and Kosmo who were both playing with each other.  
  
The two young ones went at it, playing quietly with a ball that was laying around. Luckily they were in Lance's bedroom, which meant that there were some toys around. But even though they were both playing, the two did so quietly. Kosmo managed to bark happily once or twice, but no more than that.  
  
Blue kept them both in check, taking on the responsibility of an older figure in the room. However, she remained seated on the bed and close to the nest, worried about Lance in her own way and making sure he would stay safe.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the nest, Keith and Lance were both still laying down, eyes closed with arms around one another. The meeting had taken an emotional toll on them, one they needed to recover from.  
  
It hadn't been even an hour of them returning back home and things were already looking bad. Maybe this land cursed them with misfortune?  
  
Keith breathed out, eyes slowly opening to spot the top of Lance's head in front of him. He reached out, running his hands through brown hair. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly, but the only response he received was a tired sigh. Keith continued stroking Lance's hair, unsure what to do.  
  
"I don't want to go anywhere." But Lance managed to give him a response. "You don't have to stay here Keith. I know you have work to do." The tanned Omega rubbed circles into Keith's back, "I'll be here when you come back."

"Fuck work." Keith brushed his fingers through Lance's hair, "I've done plenty of work on the plane, I'm spending the rest of the day with my boyfriend."  
  
Lance sniffed burying his face against Keith's neck. His arms tightened around the pale Omega, almost like the tanned boy was scared the other would really disappear if he let go. Keith shut his eyes, curling around the tanned boy as he tried to physically shield the Omega from the rest of the world, his fingers still brushing through the chocolate locks as they massaged the scalp.  
  
"Do you want any water?" Keith asked, "Or food?"  
  
"No." Lance shook his head, "I'm not hungry."  
  
"Alright." Keith didn't insist, "Just tell me if you need anything. I'll get it for you. You don't have to leave this nest at all."  
  
Lance nodded, but didn't say anything. He didn't say anything for a while after that, and Keith lay curled around him, silently waiting for Lance's prompting before he did anything. The only sounds in the room coming from their heavy breathing and the muffled sounds of playing animals outside their nest.  
  
"Why did she do it Keith?" Lance asked silently, "Why did she even ask me to do all of this if she didn't trust me?"  
  
Keith swallowed, not sure how to answer that, but he tried anyway, "I don't have an answer for that Lance."  
  
Lance buried his face in Keith's chest.  
  
"Keith?" Lance asked after a few moments of silence, "You trust me, right?"  
  
"Of course Lance." Keith brushed his hands through the Omega's hair.  
  
"Even after everything I did?" Lance questioned.  
  
"Yes." Keith nodded, squeezing his arms tightly around the boy's body, "Even after everything. I don't blame you, not anymore, and I'm sorry about ignoring you for a month."

"You did the right thing. I did lie to you Keith." And it hurt, especially now that he found out it was all for nothing. It was pointless from the very beginning. What did Allura hope to achieve by spying on Keith? Did she do it just so she had all of the areas covered? Thinking about it all made Lance's head spin. "In the end it's all my fault. I'm worthless."  
  
"You're not worthless." Keith said quickly, "This is your depression talking Lance. You're not at fault here, it's Allura who did all of this. Neither you or Hunk are to blame for this."  
  
The tanned Omega took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I still could have talked some sense into her. Instead I chose to enable her. I... I thought I was doing the right thing. We were going to help so many people. Allura kept telling me that over and over, and I came to accept that. It was all for the greater good."  
  
"It...was." Keith agreed, "Allura had the right intentions, but the way she was trying to achieve her goals were wrong. Especially on your part. I understand that she would keep quiet about the spies within Galra Inc, but I don't understand what she tried to do with you and Hunk. Also..." He wondered why she didn't trust either him or Shiro. Did that mean that she never saw them in a positive light?  
  
"Keith..." Lance opened his eyes, moving slightly away so that he could meet Keith's eyes. "I still _lied_  to you. I might have been okay with that at the beginning, but then as we spent more time together, I felt pained by it. I didn't want to lie to you. I wish I never had lied to you in the first place."  
  
"I know." And Keith did mean it when he said it.  
  
"But our meeting... It was genuine. I meant everything I said that day. I did have ulterior motives, but I really wanted to get to know you as a fellow Omega as well. I felt really happy back then."  
  
"Even with my mullet?" Keith teased, trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
"Well..." Lance looked away, "The mullet is a different story."  
  
"At least I know you were being honest about it." Keith teased further, earning a smile from Lance. The brunette leaned closer, forehead touching Keith's own.  
  
"I feel used, but what's worse is that I was used because I'm an Omega. Remember the time we met? During the party?" Lance asked curiously while Keith slowly nodded. "We weren't sure if the rumours about you not liking Alpha or Beta were true so I had to disguise myself as an Alpha to see how you'd react."  
  
"I wasn't a fan." The strong Alpha smell always did it for him.  
  
"I noticed." Lance agreed, "But I'd like to think that the Alpha me had a chance."  
  
"Maybe." Keith left it at that.  
  
"But anyway, that's when we understood that an Omega had to go in. I _knew_  why I was doing it, but now it's all so confusing. I don't know what to think anymore Keith. I don't even know what to make of myself." Lance admitted, "My lies were _somewhat_  justified back then but now... I don't know."  
  
Keith pushed the other closer to himself, intent on listening. He wished he knew what to do at a moment like this but he had little experience of situations like these. Being an antisocial person didn't help his cause at all.  
  
"It all comes down to us being Omega." Lance said, deep in thought, "That's all everyone ever wants from us. I achieved so many things by using my second gender to my advantage. You have no idea how easy it is to sneak into places by just showing a bit of your ass."  
  
Lance's thoughts drifted to many different kinds of places, "Lotor was right about Allura in the end. She doesn't care about me, and maybe she never did. Maybe I was too blind to see that? I probably was, wasn't I? I did everything she told me without question." And it was bothering him that in the end, he did nothing to try and stop her, "I'm so sorry Keith. I wish I didn't have to be this pathetic. I couldn't even handle a single meeting without letting my feelings take over. And Allura was worried about that as well..."  
  
"You do have a right to be hurt Lance." Keith shushed, "She's your family and you love her, it's okay to feel hurt that she betrayed your trust that way. If Shiro had done the same to me then I would be just as bad, hell, I would have probably punched him."  
  
"Shiro loves you." Lance sniffs, "I'm not sure Allura ever gave a damn about me."  
  
"Shhh, no Lance, don't think that way." Keith patted the boy's shoulder. "I'm not going to pretend to know her very well, but you always seem to get people better than I do, so I'm sure you didn't just...imagine...any love that was there."  
  
"People can be wrong Keith." Lance sniffed, "They can be so wrong that they're blind to how toxic things are. I just wish I hadn't gone along with everything, or that I had questioned her more before I agreed with her plans."  
  
Keith didn't have anything to say to that, so he just have Lance a reassuring squeeze and moved on, "We'll, you can take all the time you need away from her and sort things out. You don't have to talk to her again until you're ready, if you're ever ready. You can stay here with me."  
  
Lance gave a small laugh, "Are you asking me to move in?"  
  
"If you need to." Keith hummed.  
  
Lance buried his face into Keith's neck, sniffing a bit, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Keith replied absentmindedly, twirling a bit of hair between his fingers, "We can work through this together, however you need to, your choice Lance. I'm not going to pressure you to do anything you don't want."

A soft smile spread across Lance's face, unwilling to let go of the blessing that was his boyfriend. Honestly, he didn't know what he did to deserve such a loving person. Keith was the best thing that _ever_  happened to him, and he couldn't be thankful for him enough.  
  
"Okay, then I want to stay in my nest for a while. I don't want to go outside for now." The nest was making him feel safe, and he doubted he would have the strength to go outside for now. Not until the impact of what happened began to soothe. "I also need my boyfriend next to me but I'll let you go to work whenever you need to. I don't want to keep you caged here when I have Blue and Keith 2.0."  
  
"I already said that I did all the work." Keith huffed, "I'll stay here with my needy boyfriend."  
  
"Even tomorrow? And the day after?" Lance probed, "I'm gonna stay in the nest for a while."  
  
"However long it takes." Keith settled on that. "I'll be here Lance."  
  
The brunette sighed, leaning closer to his boyfriend. His smile was wide, content to have Keith beside him. He still didn't know what he did to deserve him. Keith was too good for him. And as Keith's boyfriend, it's his duty to make sure he actually stays on schedule. He didn't want Keith to leave his work entirely because of him.  
  
On the other hand...  
  
"We're sharing a nest." Lance moved away so that he could look at his lover again, "I have my work cut out for me. Looks like I'll have to show you the magic of colour coding the nest."  
  
"You weren't complaining an hour ago." Keith snorts, tugging at a stray piece of blanket, "Admit it, you like my nests."  
  
"Never." Lance scoffs, "You have good foundation, but the lack of color coding is absolutely horrible!"  
  
"I bet Kosmo wouldn't complain." Keith looked away, trying to hide a smile from the boy leaning over him, "Kosmo would just enjoy the nice, soft, nest I made and cuddle me."  
  
"Kosmo is a _dog_." Lance waved his arms towards the nest's entrance, "Dogs are colorblind! And apparently so are you!"  
  
"You're just jealous because I have better foundations." Keith smirked, turning back to face Lance.  
  
The tanned Omega gasped, clutching his hand over his heart. The betrayal! The pure, heartless, unforgiving betrayal. And from his own boyfriend no less! Well, he wasn't about to have _that_. He kicked Keith's knee, huffing when the other Omega only laughed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Keith chuckled.  
  
"Making you pay for this." Lance huffed, dropping his chin back on Keith's chest, "You traitor. How dare you make such an untrue accusation."  
  
Keith huffed.  
  
A cell phone went off, and Keith pouted as he reached down to check his phone. He frown a bit when he saw the unknown number, having had nothing but bad experiences with unknown numbers lately. How were people still getting his number?  
  
"Who is it babe?" Lance asks softly, mind probably going to the same place.  
  
"Only one way to find out." Keith huffed, answering the phone and holding it up to his ear, "Hello?"  
  
"Mr. Kogane?" A familiar voice asked over the phone, "This is Acxa, one of Lotor's former guards, and I have a proposition you may be interested in."  
  
_"Acxa?"_ Keith sat up, eyebrows hitting his hairline, "I'm surprised you're not in jail. How did you get my number?"  
  
"Irrelevant." Acxa answered, "What is relevant is that my fellow guards and I would like to negotiate with your brother for dropping the charges he has against us in exchange for more testimony against Lotor, as well as other benefits."  
  
"I honestly thought you were already in jail or something." Keith breathed, "Why should I help you after you assaulted me, tried to steal from my company, and permanently scarred my brother? Not to mention what you did to Lance."  
  
"..." Acxa was quite for a long moment before she spoke again, "You haven't checked yet, have you? You didn't research Krolia."  
  
"That's none of your business whether I checked or not." Keith hissed.  
  
"We have information on the drugs you want." Acxa replied, "We are willing to testify against Lotor and share everything we know in exchange for dropped charges. We want to meet with your brother and the police."  
  
Keith bit his lip, "How do I know this isn't a trap?"  
  
"It would be a foolish one on our part." Acxa replied.  
  
Keith bit his lip, "...I'll...talk to my brother, but this better be good Acxa."

"You won't regret it. Once you make your decision, contact me on this number. I'll be waiting." And with that, Acxa hung up, leaving Keith with a disconnected phone line. The pale Omega lowered his phone, hanging up as well. He felt a wave of uneasiness hit him.  
  
"Who was it?" Lance asked, noting the change in Keith right away. "It wasn't Lotor, was it?"  
  
"No." Keith shook his head, "It was Lotor's sidekicks. The ones who infiltrated the Gane Company building on the release day of the Heat Suppressants."  
  
"What!? Ezor!?" Lance's eyes widened, "Why would _they_  call you? Did they threaten you? Play one of their mind games again? Talk to me babe."  
  
"She wants to negotiate. In exchange for dropping the charges we have against them, they're willing to testify against Lotor in court. They want to meet with Shiro and the police to discuss this further." But why would they expose themselves like this? If they appear, then the police will definitely arrest them. It wasn't making any sense.  
  
"That's nuts!" Just like Keith, Lance was completely surprised by the sudden call. "Lotor must have set this up. Why else would they suddenly call us like this?"  
  
Keith thought about it, but then suddenly realised that there could be more to this than meets the eye. "It's possible that they've left Lotor and are now trying to clear their names. We both know what kind of man Lotor is, so if he threw them under the bus to clear his own trail, they may be trying to fight back against him." It would make sense, Lotor is the type of a person who would throw away his lackeys like this to save his own sorry ass. Especially after the Gane Building incident, the generals have sealed their own fate.  
  
"Whoa! Back up!" Lance raised his hands up, "You're trying to say that they may be revolting against Lotor? I think that's what you're getting at here, are you?"  
  
"Yes." The pale Omega nodded, "All I'm saying is that it's a possibility. I'll have to talk to Shiro and see what he thinks about all this."  
  
"Great." Lance huffed, "We're adding more white to his hair."  
  
_"_ We can't help it. He _needs_  to know." Keith sighed, moving to text his brother. However, unbeknown to Keith, Shiro was incredibly drunk. If he's going to read the message, then it will be after he passes out, throws up and then sleeps, which will take a _while_.  
  
"And what did she say about checking something?" Lance asked curiously.  
  
Keith sent the message, letting himself fall against the pillow under him. He leaned his hand against his forehead, unsure if it was the right time to talk about this, especially since Lance is not in a correct mindset right now. "Krolia." But he did give an answer, "The email I told you about, I still didn't open it."  
  
The brunette blinked, trying to remember what Keith meant by it. But then he luckily remembered his boyfriend talking about his mother back in Scotland and how he had an email confirming whether she was his real mother or not.  
  
Concerned, Lance reached out to hold Keith's hand, "Keith, are you okay?"  
  
"I was, but now I'm not." Not after the phone call he just received.  
  
_It was good to be back home_.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it? About...your mum." Lance squeezed his hand in assurance, there if his boyfriend needs him.  
  
"I-I don't know... I'm hesitant on opening it." He never felt ready enough to do it, but he also didn't want to face it all by himself. It was frightening, and the very possibility that Acxa may be right was also scaring him.  
  
"Keith, it's okay." The brunette pushed Keith closer towards him, "You don't have to open anything if you're not ready for it. Take your time, and then when you're ready, open it. You're not in a rush, and if you don't want to, then you don't have to open it _ever_."  
  
"But I want to." Keith's eyes met Lance's own, "I _want_  to open it Lance, but I just...never got around to doing it."  
  
The tanned Omega hummed, moving his hand to run it through Keith's black locks. "Then do you want to open it now? With me?"  
  
"No." Keith shook his head. "You're not in the right state of mind to help me with this Lance, not when you just went through a shock."  
  
"Keith." Lance leaned in closer, "Remember what I said? There are _no_  turns. Yeah, I might feel like shit right now, but that doesn't mean that you're not allowed to feel the same way as well. Whenever I feel like you're hurting, I want to be there to help you through it. I love you, and I hate seeing you in any pain whatsoever. I want to help you through it any way I can."  
  
"But I don't know if I'm ready for it." Keith muttered, "I don't know Lance..."  
  
"That's okay." The other assured, "If you're not ready for it, then we won't open it. Just like you told me, I don't want to do anything you don't like. I feel the same way about that."  
  
Keith understood what Lance was trying to say, but at the same time there was so much more to this than Lance knew. It might trigger him, especially considering who Krolia might have been. "There's more to this than meets the eye." Keith said, "This...it might trigger you Lance."  
  
"But it can trigger you too Keith." Lance gently brushed the soft hair, "If she really is your mum... Then it will be a shock. No matter who she is and what she does, the shock will still be there. We can't avoid it."

"Lance." Keith shook his head, leaning over to let his head fall against the tanned boy's shoulder, "You don't understand...it's...she..."  
  
Keith took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a minute before exhaling and opening them again, "I had to request her information from a Breeding Center."  
  
There was a sharp inhale, a hissing sort of sound, and Keith felt Lance's arms wrap around him tightly as he was pulled closer to the tanned boy's chest, _"Oh Keith_. I'm so sorry. Is that why you didn't want to tell me?"  
  
"Are you okay?" Keith peeked up, checking on the brunette.  
  
"I'm still messed up about that Allura thing, but not about this." Lance squeezed, "Keith, I am so, so, sorry that you have to go through this. I just want you to know that, whatever turns out to be true, it doesn't change anything."  
  
Keith didn't say anything, burying his face in Lance's shoulder, "My dad..."  
  
"It's okay Keith." Lance pet back the raven hair, "I'm here for you."  
  
Keith felt his stomach roll. He bit his lip, trying to keep down the sudden sickness he felt. He fiddled with his phone, going to his email app, making the decision he'd been putting off for over a month now, "I'm getting it over with."  
  
"Are you sure?" Lance asked, petting Keith's hair, "Are you ready?"  
  
"No, and I never will be." Keith replied, "But I might as well get it over with while I already feel shitty about it rather than wait and worry."  
  
"...If you're sure." Lance replied hesitantly.  
  
Keith nodded, clicking open the app and scrolling down until he found the unopened email. He hesitated, finger hovering on the email for a solid minute before he dared to press the screen. The screen flashed, and the email loaded much too quickly for Keith's tastes.  
  
_Central Breeding Center Requested Information_  
  
_Breeder: Marmora, Krolia_  
  
_Service: Voluntary. No Longer Available._  
  
_Children Conceived:_  
  
_Verpit, Acxa: First Child. Alpha Female. Born to Axel Verpit, Alpha. No complications at birth. Custody of child given to Axel Verpit._  
  
_Kogane, Keith: Omega Male. Born to Tex Kogane, Alpha. Born a month premature, no obvious damage done to child's health. Custody of child given to Tex Kogane._  
  
Keith didn't bother reading any more of the long email containing the woman's information. He dropped the phone, hands shaking, and turned to hide his face in his boyfriend's chest, "You're right, I'm never leaving this nest again."

Lance held onto his boyfriend tightly, providing the assurance Keith needed. "You don't have to." He assured, squeezing the other tightly in his hold. "You don't have to go anywhere Keith. Stay here for as long as you want."  
  
"I-I am..." He was a child of the breeding centre. His mother...  
  
"You're Keith. This doesn't change who you are as a person, nor does it change the fact that you have a family who loves you to death. You're still _you_  Keith." Lance continued holding the other as he shook, but surprisingly, there were no tears. How could there be when he didn't even know the woman? How could he cry for her then?

"Acxa is my half-sister. She's related to me." And that made him feel sick, that someone who works for Lotor like that would be in blood relation with him.  
  
"She may be but blood doesn't mean anything. You can have many siblings but in the end it doesn't mean anything if you're not a 'family'. Unless you decide to accept her, she will be nobody to you."  
  
"She's my _half-sister_  Lance." Keith stressed, hands shaking. "We were conceived by the same mother."  
  
"You're right." Lance reached out to run his hands though Keith's hair gently. He pressed the other closer to himself, as if trying to protect him from the world around them. "She is your half-sister, but Keith, it really doesn't mean that she's a part of your family. Do you know who is? Shiro, and Pidge, Matt, Kolivan, and other people that care about you. They'd throw themselves under the bus for you, I know they would. That's how much they love you."  
  
"But Lance... My mum..."  
  
"I know." The brunette spoke softly, "But we can't jump to conclusions. We don't know anything about her. What if she was a caring mother that had a hard time letting go of you? What if-"  
  
"No." Keith shook his head, "That's making me feel even worse."  
  
"Sorry." Lance kept stroking the black hair, "All I'm trying to say is that we don't know the circumstances she was in. If it was me... I'd have an incredibly hard time of letting go."  
  
Keith looked up, devastated but willing to listen.  
  
"I don't know how your mum felt about it, or what kind of person she was, but for me, I was horrified." His mind drifted back to his time in the brothel, "I took all kinds of medications to prevent pregnancy, and miraculously, I never got pregnant, even though some were set on impregnating me." Lance closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.  
  
"But then I thought about what I would do if I did get pregnant, and every time I decided that I would keep the baby. Giving birth to a baby is like giving life to the most precious little thing. I don’t know for sure, but I feel like I'd never want to let it go, because I brought that little treasure into the world."  
  
He opened his eyes, stroking Keith's hair, "I don't know who she was, but I believe that she was overjoyed to have you. I really believe that strongly Keith, no matter the circumstance she was in, you were one of the best things that ever happened to her."

"I think that's the only thing worse than her not wanting me." Keith curled around his boyfriend, keeping his face buried against the tanned boy. This was a level of fucked up he hadn't expected to face today, "And my dad. Does that mean my dad was just another Alpha asshole? Would he have let me go to college?"  
  
"I'm sure he would." Lance pets Keith's hair, "We don't know the circumstances Keith."  
  
Keith went silent for a moment after that. He listened for the animals in the room, finding comfort in Kosmo's shuffling feet and small yips and tiny Keith's soft mewls, closing his eyes and focusing on them instead of the awful thought in his head. It only worked for a minute or so though. He cracked his eyes open after a few minutes, "Do you think she's being genuine?"  
  
"Who? Acxa?" Lance questioned.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't know Keith." Lance answered honestly, "She's done some pretty bad stuff, but she does seem to be trying. I don't like it, but if she's trying to reach out then I won't stop you if you reach back, not if I think she's being genuine."  
  
Keith scowled at himself, stewing in his own thoughts as he tried to think over the situation. Acxa had been weirdly fixated on him during the break in, and she was the one to drop the bomb about his mom. How had she found out? When had she found out? There was a stark difference to how she treated him before and after the assault. Her attitude towards him at Shiro's party had been much different than this.  
  
"I think she _is_  being genuine." Keith shook his head, "I just haven't decided if that's a good thing."  
  
"Well, she and her group are trying to spite Lotor, so that's something." Lance shrugged.

"We don't know that yet." Keith decided to be careful about this, "Her phone call could very well be one of Lotor's plans. What if he told her to do it just so he could get to us?"  
  
Lance blinked, realising that Keith was right. "You have a point."  
  
"Acxa may be..." He didn't want to say it yet, "But that doesn't change who she works for and what she did. I don't know if I should trust her on this. What if something happens during their meeting with Shiro and the police? What if they try to pull something while we're not looking? I don't know what to do Lance."  
  
Lance moved away but only so that he could lean his forehead against Keith's own, "You don't have to do anything right now Keith. Stay here with me and let me love you." He leaned to place a soft kiss on his boyfriend's forehead, trailing down to place more kisses onto his face. "I love you amore. I want you to know that I'll always be here for you. And even if you turn out to be a green alien in disguise, then I'll still love you." He teased, earning a small smile from Keith.  
  
"I could be an alien. Krolia could have been one." That was the thing, he knew nothing about her.  
  
"As I said, I'll love you all the same." Lance stood firm on this, "Even if you grew fangs and had yellow glowing eyes."  
  
The pale Omega sighed, leaning closer towards the other. "But back to Acxa, I can't just let this go Lance. She has information on the drugs Lotor is developing. We walked out of the meeting before Allura could tell us about them."  
  
But just as Keith said that, Lance raised a brow, "So you feel the need to call her mainly because of the drugs?"  
  
"Yes." Keith nodded, "I-I need more time to decide what to do but the drugs-"  
  
"I know." Lance said, gaining Keith's attention. The pale Omega looked up in surprise. "Both Hunk and I know. Allura at least told us _that_."  
  
"So you know what drugs Lotor is developing? And for what purpose?" Keith felt a ray of hope shine not only on him, but also everyone else. If they know what drugs Lotor is developing, then they can develop a countermeasure.  
  
"Yeah, I know what the drugs are intended to do." Lance told, "But if you ask for specifics like how they work and that kind of stuff, then I won't be able to tell you." He only knew their purpose, "Lotor is developing two drugs; one so that two Alpha can bond with one Omega, and the other so that two Omega can bond with one Alpha."

 Keith frowned at that. His eyebrows knitted together in deep thought, "The second drug would never become legal, there are already too few Omega in the population. The Alphas in charge of everything would never let that stand, but the first one could become a serious problem."  
  
"Allura thinks he's planning to discreetly sell them on the black market." Lance tells the pale Omega, "Doesn't matter how legal it is there, and it's not like anyone can do anything about it once someone is bonded."  
  
"We have a solution for that already, that’s the funny thing." Keith chuckled humorlessly, "Project Bond Break is done, we just need to find a way to discreetly release it."  
  
"That does seem like it'll solve this problem."  Lance frowned, but it would be hard for Omega to get their hands on that cream if they're trapped with those kind of Alphas."  
  
"The best we can hope to do is get the police involved." Keith hummed, "If Acxa isn't lying about anything, then her and the other guards’ testimony could go a long way towards both making the drugs illegal, easing the police into accepting Project BB and making it legal, _and_  changing the legal process behind unwanted bonds. If Shiro can get their testimony _and_  present Bond Break as a solution, than we might be able to make sure there _are_  legal consequences to doing this."  
  
"That's true." Lance hummed, "But it doesn't help anyone that was forcibly bonded before the law changes. That's not how the law works, they'll still be free."  
  
"Maybe." Keith frowns, "But that doesn't change the fact that it'll stop a lot of future forceful bondings and make sure they can't pull that shit. And it could probably get a lot of the people in forced bonds out."  
  
"Or make their Alphas even more controlling." Lance pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be hard to get a lot of them out, we won't be able to help _all_  of them." Keith looks up at Lance, "But think of all the people we _can_  help. Florona is free now, and she's even agreed to testify to the police about the project if we get that far."

The tanned Omega sighed, "I don't know Keith. It all sounds so surreal but I can't help but think about all those Alpha that will be against it. Project BB will change everything but what if it doesn't get accepted into the society?"  
  
"And that's the problem we're facing, introducing the cream onto the market...in a discreet way." The court case will help them in doing that, especially since the media were invited to attend as well. The court case will be broadcasted, and it's in that moment that they'll show Lotor's true colours.  
  
"Project BB will be the solution to all of this. And to _both_  of Lotor's drugs." It really was funny how Project BB came along despite having nothing to do with Lotor's own drugs. "But I have a feeling that it's more likely for Lotor's drugs to be accepted than our own. That's the society we live in."  
  
"But I have hope. We can't give up on all those Omega, if we did, I'd never forgive myself." This was a way to help so many people, and unlike Allura, they'll do it in a just way.  
  
"I know." Lance sighed, "I'm just being realistic here."  
  
"I understand that Lance, more than anyone, but trust me on this one. We'll make it available somehow." There had to be a way.  
  
"But-"  
  
Lance didn't get to finish what he was saying when the two suddenly heard the door of the room open. "Hey losers! Do you know what time of day it is?" Pidge's voice sounded, the two Omega looking at one another, blinking.  
  
"Uhhh... afternoon?" Lance tried.  
  
"Late afternoon!" Pidge sounded annoyed, "Geez! Everyone is laying around sulking while I'm doing all the work. You'll all pay for this. You owe me _big time_." She sat on the bed next to the nest, "I brought you lunch. Wanna take it inside the nest?"  
  
She pushed up her glasses when she suddenly realised a minor detail, "Oh! Congrats Lance! looks like you finally made it inside the princess's fortress. I hope you'll live happily ever after."  
  
The brunette rolled his eyes, "Thanks Pidgeon, but... I'm not that hungry."  
  
"What!? No way!" They heard an exhausted sigh from her, "I know you're both depressed but you gotta eat something. Let me get you back on your feet."

 "I'll take something Pidge." Keith reached out and grabbed one of the sandwiches Pidge brought, taking a bite from it and swallowing. It was hard to keep down, but Pidge was right, he couldn't just sit around and be depressed all day, "So what have you been doing all day?"  
  
"Getting actual work done." Pidge hissed, "I hacked the black market."  
  
"You _what_." Keith and Lance both choked a bit.  
  
"Yeah, I needed to figure out how the hell Lotor was going to get those drugs out." Pidge shrugged, "I've also found out how he's getting word out, _and_  what he's planning to do. It was really easy actually, their cyber security is down, and Galra Inc's own security has obviously taken a good hit. I don't know what happened, but figuring out everything was a little _too_  easy."  
  
"Holy shit Pidge." Lance leaned up, peeking his head out of the nest, "No, really, holy shit. You're a monster. Are you saying you did in an afternoon what I've been trying to do for _months_."  
  
"I'm amazing, I know." Pidge shrugged, "I'm going to keep looking until I find their labs. I haven't gotten that far yet, but I do know what they're doing. As soon as I find their hidden labs I'm going to get images and send them to the police, without incriminating myself, of course. The black market didn't expressly tie back to Galra Inc, but if I can find the evidence that they're connected..."  
  
Pidge shrugs, "We'll see."  
  
"Holy _shit_  Pidge." Keith blinked at her, "How pissed _were_  you."  
  
"Beyond pissed." The Alpha girl shrugged, "I'm going to make sure that that fucker Lotor not only ends up in prison, but that the _whole damn company_  he owns ends up burned with him."  
  
"Well, in that case I've got some good news." Keith shrugged, "My sister called, she and her gang wanna negotiate testifying against Lotor. Oh, Acxa is my sister, by the way."

Pidge blinked once, twice, and then trice, "What the fuck?"  
  
"Easy there Pidgeon. We just found out about it." Lance warned, conscious of the fact that it was still fresh information.  
  
"Again, what the _fuck_?" But Pidge couldn't help herself, facing the nest with a confused expression on her face. "Nice try Kogane, I'm not buying it. Oh! Lotor is my brother by the way!"  
  
"Pidge..." Lance tried to calm the Alpha girl down from within the nest, "Take it easy."  
  
But since there were no more replies from the two, Pidge took her time to think about it a little. Only then did it hit her that Keith may not be joking around, "Wait, you're being serious?" She asked in disbelief, "How!? How did you find out?"  
  
"She called me, I told you." Keith shrugged, "And then I checked the email, you know, the _one_  I told you about."  
  
It took Pidge a second to realise what was going on, "Oh shit." Damn, not only were they dealing with the aftereffects of Allura's visit, but now they had another bombshell of angst dropped on them? Great. "Let me inside Kogane. I demand to enter the nest."  
  
"I don't know how Lance would feel about that. I would welcome you otherwise." The pale Omega munched on his sandwich.  
  
"Sorry Pidgeon." Lance apologised.  
  
The Alpha girl grumbled, "Then have this." She pushed another plate into the nest, "I was planning to eat it but I'll make an exception this time and give it to the wounded player in the party. You'll need it to recover your HP." She placed a plate of fruit cake at the entrance, prompting Keith to take it.  
  
"That's okay, you can have it Pidge." Keith began pushing it back until Pidge stopped him.  
  
"You're taking it. I know you like fruit cake. If you're a sucker for apple pies, then you gotta love other fruit as well. It's good for fixing broken hearts." She insisted, pushing it further inside.

"Thanks Pidge." Keith replied, slipping the plate inside the nest  and settling it between him and Lance. He took a bite, humming contently as he tasted the cake. He placed the fork,on the plate, leaving it for Lance to try in case he changed his mind, and turned back to peer out at Pidge.  
  
"No problem." Pidge fell back against the bed, "You should probably break the news to Shiro."  
  
"I texted him about the call, but not the sister thing." Keith shrugged.  
  
"It's gonna be a while." Pidge shrugged, "He's drunk."  
  
_"What?"_ Lance glanced out of the nest, "Why?"  
  
"He was _really_  broken up about Allura." Pidge groaned, rubbing her forehead as she sat back up, "God, I just got back and I already need another vacation."  
  
"Me too." Keith chuckled tiredly, "I didn't think all _this_  would happen when I called Allura."  
  
"How could you?" Lance shrugged, "I sure didn't."  
  
"I wanna get out of this fucking house." Pidge groaned, "Go to an amusement park and get away from the drama. It's only been a day."

"We feel the same way Pidge. Trust me, I'd rather stay in Scotland than come back to this." If only he knew... Maybe they would still be in Edinburgh, laughing and smiling while enjoying some good Scottish food. Even a _month_  wasn't enough for them to recover from all this craziness.

"I'm getting a case of the heebie-jeebies." Lance felt a shiver run down his spine, "Now that we're back, I feel like we're much closer to Lotor. Before we were an ocean away, but now? He practically lives next door."  
  
"I know what you mean. I feel the same way." Keith agreed, nodding.  
  
"Fuck Lotor. We'll get his ass. With the information I have, I'll have him rot in jail for the rest of his life. The only thing I'm missing is the _link_  that connects all of this shit to him. But that's what he's good at, isn't he? Erasing any traces of himself, that bastard." Pidge hissed hatefully, irritated that even though she had proof, none of it would be traced back to the snake responsible.  
  
"We'll get him Pidge, and Lance, we're safe inside the mansion. He can't get to us here." Keith took another bite of his food.  
  
"But Keith... Are we going to be stuck in the house again? I won't be able to handle it anymore..." Fuck. He'll go mad again.  
  
"Welcome back home!" Pidge said sarcastically, Kosmo moving to chew at her shoes. "Hey! Don't chew on that!" She ushered the pup away, running back to the little black kitty he was playing with.  
  
Keith hummed in thought, getting an idea. It may not be the best time for it, but he thought it would do both him and Lance good. "Then how about we leave the house?"  
  
"What?" Both Lance and Pidge perked up.  
  
"W-We..." Keith looked away with a blush, "Shiro and I have a cabin out in the woods. W-We could stay there Lance, just you and me."  
  
The tanned Omega blinked, "Me and you? On our own?" And then he remembered when Keith told him about this before. "O-Ohhh..." The two of the alone in a cottage house... All by themselves, looking out into the sunset. Lance's cheeks reddened more and more as he thought about it. "You can take me anywhere you want babe." He moved his arms so that they were on Keith's shoulders, leaning closer towards the other. "Is that our official boyfriend honeymoon?"  
  
" _Ewww_... Gross." Pidge shrugged, "I don't need to be included in this. You two are officially the grossest people I know. At least here you won't be responsible for evicting us, since this is our _home_."  
  
Keith's blush deepened, thinking back to the time they... "That wasn't our fault. Don't go there Pidge."  
  
"Oh no! I will go there if I need to!" The Alpha girl stood up, "Just so you know, we have Alpha in the house. I know they may be guards but if you do that all over again, we'll have to _evacuate_ the house! At least warn _me_  so that I can lock up all the doors. Damn... Your love isn't only gross, but it endangers all the Alpha around you. Congrats, you've both become a threat to the whole Alpha kind."

"Don't you attack our relationship." Keith hissed, sending his hand outside the nest to smack Pidge, "You guys should control yourselves. I have the right to have sex in my own damn house."  
  
"Just do it when there aren't many people around." Pidge huffed.  
  
"If I have to deal with Alpha musk when the guards have sex then they have to deal with my scent." Keith huffed in return.  
  
"Keith, I don't know if you know this, but you're like a brother to me, I don't wanna smell your sex scent." Pidge wrinkled her nose, "I just want a warning so I can burn some essential oils or something."  
  
"You know, I think I _will_  go to the cottage just so I can have sex with my boyfriend without you giving me shit." Keith hissed, crossing his arms.  
  
"I'm your best friend, I'm going to give you shit the moment you get back." Pidge punched Keith's arm.  
  
"How about you don't and let me be at peace." Keith grumbled, eyes narrowing at Pidge, "My Heat never caused you any problems. So leave me alone. Just stay out of our hall and leave us alone."  
  
"I _like_  giving you shit." Pidge smirks, "It doesn't help you make it so easy.

"W-Wait." Lance muttered, face flushed red, "Does that mean you're _planning_  to have sex with me at the cottage?" The question prompted Keith to look away, flustered.  
  
"N-No! I'm not saying that! Stop misinterpreting things!" Keith fought back.  
  
"You are!" But Lance saw right through him, "Oh _babe_  we're gonna have such a good time. You and me, alone, with candles and rose petals all around. Romantic music, sweet kisses, wine... And then we finally go at it all the way. Is that what you were planning? For us to take the next ste-Hmmm!" The brunette didn't have a chance to finish what he was about to say when Keith placed his hands on his lips.  
  
"I'm not saying anything!" Keith insisted.  
  
"Going all the way? You're telling me you were just playing? Pfft!" Pidge held in a chuckle, "So you're saying that scent back then was just you two playing around? Not the entire thing? Fuck." If they go all the way, what kind of a scent would _that_  produce?  
  
"That's none of your business!" Keith poked out to slap at Pidge's hand.  
  
"Ow! Okay, I didn't need to know this! Thanks Lance!" Pidge huffed, holding onto her hand.  
  
"Oh my god! _Babe!_ We _have_  to go to the cottage now!" The brunette encouraged. "I mean, it's not just because of the sex, but I want to spend some alone time with you too. We'll have the whole place to _ourselves_ , right? That's a dream come true!"  
  
"Yay for being gross." Pidge shrugged., rolling her eyes. "Knowing you, I bet you'll attract all kinds of animals with your scent alone. Don't blame me if a grizzly bear suddenly shows up at the back door, or the whole forest for that matter! Fuck, you two are really dangerous."  
  
"Cut it Pidge!" Keith tried to slap her again but this time Pidge countered playfully.  
  
"Ha! You're a sore loser Kogane! Fallen hard now that you know the true wonders of sex. You've graduated from a pining mess to an utter dork, congrats!"

"Get out of my room!" Keith yelled, his face going redder than Lance had ever seen it.  
  
"But how are you going to plan your cottage getaway without me?" Pidge shot back sarcastically, "You're going to need everything. The slow jazz music, the rose petals, the strawberry wine. Might as well go the whole nine yards here."  
  
"I don't need your help planning a trip." Keith countered.  
  
"I don't know babe." Lance smirked, leaning his head out of the nest and looking at Pidge, "She has a good point. Jazz music sounds nice."  
  
Then Lance was hit by a _fantastic_  idea, once he _knew_  would not only be sexy, but would also get Keith to agree to a romantic cottage getaway. This was totally going to make up for their ruined vacation, and they would get their _real_  honeymoon, "We could take that roadtrip you wanted on the bikes. And instead of jazz I could finally watch you bellydance."  
  
Keith froze, his cheeks pinkish at he glanced back at his boyfriend.  
  
Pidge smirked, "Oh, are you still doing that Keith?"  
  
"You shut up." Keith snapped at her. He was still pink when he turned back to Lance, eyes not meeting the brunette's face, "I don't think Shiro would like us leaving very much. The trial is just around the corner, and he's not going to want us leaving."

"I know, but I'm thinking about our wellbeing here." Lance's tone lowered, trying to sound seducing, "Think about it babe, we'll ride our bikes into the sunset. Have a romantic dinner with dimmed lights, and then you can belly dance for me. I'll sing as well and we can dance together again, just like we did back at the Italian restaurant." He moved closer to Keith, using all his persuasion power.  
  
"I-I don't know..." Keith, despite trying, failed to combat the massive blush on his face.  
  
"And then we'll go to bed." Lance's voice was low, suggesting as he whispered, "We'll take our clothes off..." Tanned hand moved onto Keith's chest, "Then we'll be bare and I'll let you touch me all you want. I'll make sure to stroke all of your curves as well and then..." The warm breath against his ear made Keith shiver.  
  
"I'll give you the best blowjob you ever had." And then he went onto the finishing blow, "I'll thrust my fingers into you until you can't move anymore, all while I suck on your cock."  
  
And that was the point where Keith's spirit left his body.  
  
Lance moved away, a grin on his face. "Plus I think it'll help me get over the Allura issue. I could use some time out in the woods to recover." His voice returned to his normal tone, as if he didn't say what he just said.  
  
"Huh? That's actually a great idea. Keith, you could use the therapy in the woods as well." Pidge said, waiting for Keith's response. She raised a brow when she didn't get anything, "Keith? Hello!"

"W-Wh-Wha..." Keith blinked, shaking his head as he turned towards the Alpha girl, "What?"  
  
"I said that a getaway is a good idea." Pidge shrugged, "You two could get out of the house, have a little romantic time away from the rest of the world, and get the break our vacation was supposed to give you. Not to mention you two would be isolated and no one but us would know where you are."  
  
"You're trying to hide us until the trial." Keith realized.  
  
"It's a good idea." Pidge hummed, "That way if Lotor tries something last minute you two won't be here."  
  
"We have guards here Pidge." Keith pointed out, trying to wrap his head around the idea, "This place is practically a fortress."  
  
"Maybe." Pidge agreed, "But you're even safer if Lotor doesn't know where you are. I don't want him to try to burn down the house or something during the trial. He's the kind of sketchy fucker who would to it. That, and it would be good for the both of you to not have to deal with this shit for awhile."  
  
"So we'll be safer, away from the drama, _and_  have our privacy." Lance clicked his tongue, "This trip is sounding better and better."  
  
Keith hummed a bit, still unsure, but also _really_  wanting to go along with it. He flicked his eyes over his boyfriend, appreciating the way he looked inside the nest, before he looked back towards Pidge, "Do you think we could set this up safely? I don't want _another_  assault."  
  
"I'll talk to Shiro about letting you go." Pidge nodded, "Just leave it to me. I'll set everything up, no one will know."

"So that means we're going? Oh yeah!" Lance raised his hands up excitedly, almost taking out the nest. Keith helped him support it though, just before the blankets could collapse. The two of them sighed once they knew the blankets wouldn't move again. "Thanks Pidgeon, thanks babe." The tanned Omega smiled, "You won't regret the idea."  
  
"Of course we won't." Pidge shrugged, "But all that aside, you won't be able to go on your bikes if Lance's one isn't even done yet."  
  
"Shit." Keith cursed, "You're right. It's _still_  in parts." if they wanted to go to the cottage, he'll need to finish the bike with Hunk. But if they have the parts, then it'll be easy to assemble. At least it won't take as much time, that is _if_  they have the parts.  
  
"And if Shiro doesn't agree, then I'll at least persuade him to have Kolivan and the rest sleep in tents outside." The Alpha girl noted, "I'll try but I'll at least fight for the tents if Shiro is set on sending someone with you."  
  
"That beats the point of it. We want to be alone." Keith shrugged.  
  
"I know, trust me. All I'm saying is that I'll fight for your rights." Pidge stretched her body, yawning before looking back at the nest. "So are you losers done with the food? I'll take the plates downstairs so that you can continue being gross."  
  
"We're done." Keith pushed the plates out of the nest, "Thanks for this Pidge."

"That's what besties are for. I carried out all my duties, now I shall return to tracking Lotor's stalking ass on the internet again." She'll have to investigate the user 'VIoletPrince' further.  
  
"Be careful Pidgeon, the black market is dangerous. They could track you back using your IP address." Lance warned, at least knowledgeable enough to know about it.  
  
"Don't act all high and mighty McClain. You really think that I wouldn't know about it? I'm offended." She huffed, gathering the empty plates, "Don't sulk for long though. That's not healthy for anyone."  
  
Pidge left the room with those parting worlds, quietly slipping out while the forgotten animals watched her. Kosmo tilted his head to look back at the two Omegas, his yellow eyes curious. Keith shook his head, leaning back to fall against the bottom of the nest.  
  
"Do you think we'll really get to go babe?" Lance asked, letting himself fall against Keith's chest and curling against the pale Omega, his fingers playing with the longer locks, "Because I'm not going to lie, that trip sounds really, really, nice."  
  
Keith groaned, "I don't know."  
  
"If we go I'm going to make it the best honeymoon ever." Lance promised, "You and I are going to have _all_  the romance. Cuddles by the fire, chocolates, the whole nine yards. You're going to get your dream date yet."  
  
Keith groaned, leaning over to plant a kiss on Lance, "You're trying to spoil me."  
  
"Like you haven't spoiled me." Lance laughed, nuzzling his boyfriend, "Especially when I watch you dance."  
  
"I could do that for you here." Keith argues.  
  
"No, no, nope." Lance shake his head, popping the "P" in his last denial, "It has to be _special_  Keith. You looked so beautiful the last time I saw you in that outfit, I have to make _sure_  I don't pass out."  
  
"You're exaggerating." Keith smiled, shoving his boyfriend away.  
  
"Come back here." Lance laughed, pulling the pale Omega back into a hug, "And I'm not. This is going to be the best honeymoon ever."  
  
"If we get to go." Keith laughs, "Or if Kolivan isn't stuck in a tent outside, which is most likely what will happen if we go."  
  
"We'll make sure he's behind a waterfall or something." Lance smirks, "Trust me babe, this is going to be perfect."

 

* * *

 

It had been three days since the meeting with Allura and Hunk wasn't doing any better. Sure he did recover after throwing up multiple times in the bathroom that day, but ever since then he'd been left with a drowning feeling of worry within him. It could be because both Lance and Keith didn't show up at all since the meeting, and while Hunk understood they needed the time to recover, it also made him worry.  
  
Would they really be okay? Pidge told him that they were both in a nest, cuddling away their sorrows. At least it was comforting to know that they were both in the nest together. Hunk was really happy for his best friend, more than happy.  
  
He made a point to check up on them, and even though they sounded fine, he knew they still needed the safety of the nest to recover. One can tell the state of the Omega solely based on their willingness to get out of the nest. Even though they may appear and sound fine, the nest begged to differ.  
  
But all Hunk could do in the end was hope that the two would come out sooner than later. He told Shay about this as well, and of course, she was worried as well. She made a point to send both Keith and Lance apple pies from their cafe, the two Omega always managing to eat all of them.  
  
But now, not knowing what to do, Hunk was set on making at least some progress with the bikes. He arrived at the Gane Mansion not long ago, set on getting Lance's bike all done and finished. He could have used Keith's help, but since the Omega was still in the nest, Hunk wanted to surprise him by completing most of the work. Sure it won't be all finished, but at least he would have made progress.

 Hunk frowns a bit as he moves onto the things he could manage on his own. I really was weird not having Keith here. As much as they were doing this for Lance, building the bike together had also kind of become _their_  thing, and it was just weird to do it without Keith. Still, the bike had to get done at some point, and it already had been sitting around for a month.  
  
He hoped the two of them came out of the nest soon.  
  
He tinkered with the tools a bit, working on the bike's hovering pads. Some footsteps sounded down the garage. Hunk didn't pay it any mind, the guards tended to patrol the area all the time, and it wasn't weird to hear footsteps pass by every now and again.  
  
"Hey." A familiar voice sounded, "How much did you get done?"  
  
" _Keith_?" Hunk yelped, smacking his head on the bike, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was going to the kitchen to get Lance some food when I saw you walking in here." Keith answered, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Am I okay? What about you? Should you be out of your nest yet?" Hunk fussed, crawling over towards the pale Omega.  
  
"Probably not." Keith shook his head, "But I didn't want to bother anyone, so I went to grab an apple or something."

 "O-Ohh..." Hunk bumped his index fingers against one another, looking down at the bike. "I was working on the bike. I thought it would be better if I get some work done now so that when you join me, it would be smooth sailing from there."  
  
Keith quirked a brow, his eyes roaming around to examine the state of the bike, "You got a lot done. You should have waited for me so that I can help you with it. It's a team project, remember?" He stepped closer to look at the main body.  
  
"Sorry." Hunk apologised, "But since both you and Lance are in the nest, I thought it would help."  
  
Keith turned to the larger Beta, smiling before placing a hand on the other's shoulder, "Thanks Hunk. I appreciate it."  
  
"It's no biggie." The Beta smiled back, although he looked away, still haunted by what happened. "Listen, I know I apologised but I feel like it wasn't enough. I'm really sorry... for everything I did. I wish I could go back in time and change everything-"

"Hunk, it's okay." Keith squeezed his shoulder, "I already forgave both you and Lance for it."  
  
"Yeah, but still... I keep thinking about it and every time I do, this incredible guilt eats me up. Even I can't eat so much." The Beta slumped, "It's part of the reason I'm here by myself, because I want to make it up to you."

Keith pouted a bit, not sure how to comfort the Beta man in front of him, especially since his own body was worn and tired, and everything felt awkward outside the nest. He was a bit jumpy, but he wanted to help too.  
  
"Hey." Keith tilted his head, placing an hand on the big guy's shoulder, "You don't have to make it up to me. I'm good."  
  
"I don't _feel_  that way man." Hunk slumped over, "That's why I wanna make it up to you man. I did you wrong."  
  
"You were trying to help." Keith hums, "And you weren't even told everything. So don't worry about it. You're a victim in this too, maybe not as much as I was, but we all got burned by this. You don't need to go around trying to make amends. I won't stop you if it helps you feel better, but I want you to know that I forgive you."

 "Thanks man." Hunk smiled back, "I think I'll work on it a bit more, just so I can pass the time. Pidge told me you and Lance might be going out to a cottage so I'm making sure the bike is ready for it if you decide to go."  
  
"Thanks Hunk." Keith patted the other before moving away, "Don't push yourself though. I'll be more than happy to lend you a hand later."  
  
"Got it. I'll leave all the good stuff for when you come back." He assured.  
  
"Thanks." Keith's smile widened, opening the door to get out of the garage.

Hunk smiled a bit, not feeling _better_  necessarily, but more light hearted than he was before. At least one of them could move outside a nest now, which could only be a good thing. With a small smile, the Beta turned back towards the bike, determined to get the work done.

 

* * *

 

The police station was an unfortunately familiar sight to Acxa. Not because _she_  was a frequent prisoner of them, but more so that her father had been. She'd actually never been in handcuffs despite her choice in career, because she was _good_  at what she did.  
  
The rest of her group had been separated for now, each escorted to their own interrogation room. Takashi Shirogane, the man who raised her brother, was almost certainly watching from the other side of a one-way mirror. She sent a quick glance to that mirror, wondering if her eyes landed on the man. He hadn't told her about Keith or how he was doing, which made her wonder if he knew yet, if /Keith/ knew yet. The phone call she made hadn't been encouraging, and she was more than frustrated by the lack of communication between the two of them.  
  
She knew she didn't deserve it, but she wanted a chance.  
  
A cop opened the door to the interrogation room, behind him a sharply dressed man with a very stern face and a wire in his ear. A federal agent? She shouldn't be surprised, but she hadn't expected them to get involved _quite_  so soon.  
  
"You're in luck." The cop said casually as she slipped into the seat across from them, "Mr. Shirogane agreed to drop those charges against you after _that_  testimony."  
  
"So it seems." She replied coolly.  
  
"Thing is, your testimony went _waaay_  beyond assault." The cop winced sympathetically, "Ms. Ezor's confession was something, but the other detail? Well, we're going to need to open up another investigation you see..."  
  
Acxa swallowed down her frustration. She didn't have the right to rush this. The only way she was going to get to protect Keith is if she did this right. Still, it didn't stop the bubbling annoyance she felt at the idea of being kept here longer. She needed to keep an eye on Lotor, make sure he didn't try something while he still could.  
  
She took a breath and calmed herself, she had to stay calm, Keith was safe in his home. There wasn't anything more she could do for him than this. She just had to be patient until this interrogation was over and she could leave.

 

* * *

 

Another day passed and the two Omega were still laying down in their nest. Lance was awake, looking up in thought while Keith was dozing off beside him. It had been hard for them to come to terms with everything that happened, but Lance thinks that he's ready to finally leave the nest.  
  
The tanned Omega looked at his lover, brushing some of his locks away from his face before placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. He smiled, moving away so that he could get out of the nest. He crawled his way out, spotting Blue laying down outside of their little structure.  
  
"Hello there beautiful." He patted her head, the feline purring at the contact. "Have you been keeping watch?" He asked, Blue purred once again. Lance smiled to himself, stretching out his arms. First thing's first, he needed a shower. Standing up, he made his way into the bathroom to do just that.  
  
He switched on the water, letting the coolness of it wash over his sore muscles. Not moving for a while had taken a toll on his body and he soon began to regret not doing stretches while inside the nest.  
  
Done showering, Lance made his way out, drying himself before brushing his teeth and applying his usual beauty routine. He did go into the bathroom these past few days, of course he did, but they were rather quick trips in hopes he would return to the nest quickly. Now he took his time, feeling refreshed now with the cream on his face and his body cooled down by the water.  
  
With a relieved sigh, he made his way out of the bathroom closing the door behind him as he went back to sit on the bed next to the nest. He leaned against the bed, seated next to Blue. "This is a mess." He muttered, the cat mewing in confusion. "I don't know if I'm ready to make amends with Allura just yet Blue. It will take me a bit of time to get myself back together again."  
  
Blue mewed, licking her paw. The tanned Omega sighed, looking up at the ceiling when he heard his boyfriend groan inside the nest. "Lance? You're out?"

"Yeah. Sorry to wake you babe." He looked inside the nest, smiling softly while watching his boyfriend slowly wake up from sleep.  
  
"You didn't wake me." Keith assured, grumbling as he stretched.

"Good to know." Lance straightened up again, seated in thought, "I think I'm ready to get out of the nest."  
  
"That's good." Keith crawled half out of the nest.  
  
Lance placed his hands on the pale Omega's shoulders and kept him from crawling out fully, "You don't have to get out just because I did baby."  
  
"I'm fine." Keith reassured gently, moving Lance's hands and crawling out of the nest. He stood on wobbly legs, rubbing his eyes as he stood up and looked around. Kosmo perked up when he saw the ravenette out of the nest, standing up to walk over and lick the pale boy's leg. Keith gave him a quick pet before yawning and sleepily making his way over to the bathroom, "I stink."  
  
"You always smell good babe." Lance chuckles softly, "Comes with the genes."  
  
"My hair feels like it could be used to fry chicken." Keith said, stepping inside the bathroom, he didn't bother closing the door before he started to strip, "I'm hitting the shower."  
  
"You really do need to stop stripping like that babe. You should at least close the door." Lance huffs with fond exasperation.  
  
"You're my boyfriend." Keith throws his shirt at the brunette, "I think you can handle it."

"Hey." Lance moved the shirt away, discreetly checking out his lover as he began to take off his pants. "It's actually the opposite, _since_  I'm your boyfriend, shouldn't I be the most affected by it?" He asked, eyes trailing over Keith's chest, checking out the expanse of his skin. "And so far it's doing critical damage."  
  
"I can see that." Keith playfully threw his pants Lance's way, the brunette hit in the face while Keith moved to step into the shower. "I'll let you do my hair if you want."  
  
"I'd love that." Lance smiled, letting his upper body fall against the bed while Keith showered. The tanned Omega hummed to himself, playing with Blue while waiting for his boyfriend to come out. "What do you think Blue, am I ready for the outside world?" He asked the cat curiously.  
  
"What's that?" Keith called from the shower, in the process of rinsing his hair.  
  
"I'm just telling Blue how beautiful you look babe." Lance called back, smiling as he spared a couple of glances at the other.  
  
It didn't take Keith long to do everything he needed to do, coming out of the bathroom with a towel on his head. "I should have brought my clothes." He frowned, reminding himself that the nest was in Lance's room.  
  
"Take something from me if you don't wanna go out like this. What's mine is yours baby so go ahead and see if there's anything you like." Lance moved to scratch at the blue eyed cat, earning a purr in return.  
  
"Thanks Lance." Keith stepped out of the bathroom and onto the carpeted floor.  
  
Lance set to work, rummaging through his clothes until he found something that would fit Keith the best. He walked over and handed the clothes to his boyfriend, who slipped them on as soon as they were dropped into his hands. The clothes were slightly too big, because he was slightly taller than Keith and liked to wear his clothes loose, but he liked how cute the pale Omega looked in them.  
  
"You ready to face the world babe?" Lance asked as Keith dropped his towel and shook out his long hair.  
  
"Yeah." Keith mumbled, "Let's go to the kitchen, we can snack on something."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Lance nodded.  
  
Together the two Omega, cats and dog in tow, made their way outside the room and down the hallways. Barefoot, the two snuck down the hallways, not actually trying to hide,  but sneaking anyway. A few of the guards spotted them along the way, their hands flying to their earpieces as they spotted the two. The Omega made their way into the kitchen, the animals following as the boyfriends started rummaging around.  
  
"Don't worry Kosmo." Keith hummed, moving through the cabinets, "We'll find something."  
  
The dog yipped, going over to sit next to the door.  
  
"I gotcha buddy." Lance said, moving and holding the door open for the dog to go out.  
  
Kosmo did go out, and then made a beeline straight for the garage. Blue, spotting him, running after the dog with Keith 2.0 held firmly in her mouth. The two humans watched them go, sharing a raised eyebrow between them.

"If Kosmo touches Red, he's a dead dog." Lance turned to Keith with a worried look, "Wanna go after them?"  
  
Keith seemed genuinely conflicted, walking up to the door to look out. He noticed that Kosmo was pawing at the entrance while Blue slipped by with a crack in the opening that the pup missed. It looked like the little pup would be safe for now. "Kosmo! Come here!" Although to be safe, he called the pup inside again. The black dog raised his head up, looking back at Keith before running back towards him. He did stop to use the bathroom but as soon as he did, he hopped back inside.  
  
"I don't want to risk losing you when you just joined our family." Keith kneeled down to pet the pup, Kosmo licking his hand in return.  
  
"It would be safer if we're with him when they run off to Red. Wow... Your bike attracts all the animals to the yard Keith." Lance teased, "What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing." Keith huffed, "Red has its own spirit. Blue and the rest must be attracted to it." He looked down at the pup who was now looking out the window at the garage. It broke Keith's heart but he couldn't risk placing him into such danger. "I promise I'll take you to Red later."  
  
"But for now, let's eat." Lance moved behind the counter, searching for any snacks he could find. "Fan of cereal babe?"  
  
"Pidge and I are the reason we have so many in the house." Keith joined lance at the counter, looking over the many boxes they had.  
  
"Seriously? You do know they're pure sugar, right?" Lance asked, moving the cereal away from his boyfriend.  
  
"I don't eat them all the time." Keith rolled his eyes, "We were looking for snacks."  
  
"Still, what if your nails start to fall off? Or your bones begin to crack? Oh no! Nope! No cereal for you, I'm sorry baby." Lance stored the cereal away in another drawer.  
  
"As I said, I don't eat it that much." Keith frowned, looking at other options they had. However, as he did, Lance noticed the state of his hair.

"You really should have let me take care of your hair before we went downstairs. What if you get a cold?" He frowned, leaning closer towards his careless boyfriend, "We should get the snacks and head back up. I'll dry your hair for you and then style it."

"You're such a worrier." Keith's lips twitched.  
  
"I can't help it babe." Lance  pouted, crossing his hards, "It's not my fault you're a brute. Someone needs to teach you how to take care of yourself before you end up a bag of wrinkles when we get old."  
  
"I'm Asian, I have good genes." Keith brushed off, pouring himself a bowl of cereal.  
  
"That's a stereotype." Lance swatted at the pale boy, moving to poke at his hair, "And, besides, I think your Texan roots cancel out any benefits you had from your Asian genes anyway."  
  
"Don't you diss Texas." Keith pointed a spoon at Lance threateningly, "I'll have to take you out."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, just sit down and let me do you hair." Lance commanded as he moved his boyfriend over towards the table, sitting the pale Omega down before sorting through his long hair. He twirled the locks between his fingers, weaving the hair into a proper style, "Make sure to eat an apple or something."  
  
"You eat an apple." Keith shot back.  
  
"I will when we finish this." Lance hummed, "Annnnnd...done!"

"You just tied it." Keith shrugged.  
  
"What!? You can't degrade my work like that! Besides, what am I supposed to do with _wet_  hair? I'm left with little options here." Lance fought back, debating whether or not he should dump a dry cloth over his boyfriend's head. Seriously, it won't be a surprise if he ends up with a fever anytime soon.  
  
"Then don't do anything. Let it dry on its own." Keith ate a spoonful of cereal.  
  
"Babe... You're killing me here. Not only are you eating cereal, but your hair is wet. How do I handle this?" Lance whined.  
  
"You can do it. I have faith in you Lance." Keith teased, sending a challenging look his boyfriend's way.  
  
"I can't believe this... Right in front of my salad." The brunette leaned his wrist dramatically against his forehead. "Why..."  
  
"You're not eating any salad." Keith quirked a brow while the brunette looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"What? You don't know the meme?" He asked questioningly, earning a disapproving look from Keith. "Oh my god! You really don't know! You're so pure babe."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about so I'm gonna take it as something offensive." Keith fought back, "Now that you're done with my hair, take an apple or something. Better yet, have some cereal."  
  
"You want me to slowly consume poison? Never." The tanned Omega folded his arms, walking over to the drawers to find something else to eat. "There must be some good stuff laying around here. Somebody in this house must have a good taste."  
  
"Whatever." Keith rolled his eyes, content on eating his bowl. "We don't have anything, unless you're willing to make something."  
  
"Hmmm... That sounds like a good idea." Lance hummed in agreement, "Let's see what I have." He opened the fridge, looking inside. There was a lot of yogurt so he decided to improvise. "I'm making yogurt with cereal and fruits."  
  
"Huh? Yogurt with cereal? That doesn't go together." Keith noted, taking another spoonful of his own food.  
  
"On the contrary, it does. Not with your sugary cereals but with the normal ones without flavour. You add the cereal to a bowl, add the yogurt, then mix in some fruit and voila! A perfect snack!" Lance brought his plate, seating himself next to his boyfriend. "Wanna try? I promise it'll rock your world."  
  
"Doesn't go well with my _sugary_  cereals." Keith frowned, although upon examining Lance's plate, he did think it looked appealing enough for him to try. "I'll try later."  
  
"Suit yourself." The brunette took a bite, moaning happily at the taste. "I knew there was bound to be something good in here."  
  
"Yay." Keith cheered sarcastically.  
  
"Don't be a stick in the mud babe. I did something genius and you can't handle that, it's okay." Lance contently munched on more of his food.  
  
"I don't care. We both got our food." Keith leaned against his chair, "I like the way you tied my hair. It's not falling onto my face."  
  
"See?" Lance munched on some of his cereal before swallowing, "Now let me tie it up even better when it's dry. Then you'll truly see the power of my styling."

"Maybe later." Keith waved off, moving towards the the door, peering out towards the garage, "I'm going to make sure that Blue hasn't molested poor Red."  
  
Lance flinched back, blinking at the choice of wording. He shook his head, huffing in fond exasperation at his boyfriend as he stepped nest to him, shaking his head. He followed his boyfriend out the door, making his way over to the garage where his cat probably _was_  molesting the hoverbike. Though he wasn't going to throw his Queen under the bus and tell Keith that.  
  
Keith threw open the garage door and stepped through the door, his eyes landing on the red hoverbike that Blue had curled herself on. He huffed, his hands on his hips, "Trying to woo my bike away from me?"  
  
"Speaking of bikes..." Lance brushed past him and over towards the blue hoverbike that sat, nearly done, nest to Red. The brunette walked over towards it, admiring the machinery, "She's _beautiful_."  
  
"Hunk did good work." Keith hummed, moving over towards the machine and examining the nearly finished product, "Give me an hour or two and I could have this baby running."  
  
"Really?" Lance perked up, "Already?"  
  
"Hunk, apparently, is a god of mechanics." Keith kneeled, tinkering with some of the wires connecting the hoverpads, "I wouldn't immediately recommend riding it afterwards, but I could get this done today."

"Really!? Today!?" A wide smile appeared on Lance's face, more than thrilled, "Does that mean I get to hear her roar for the first time?" He placed his hand on the blue plate of the bike, tracing his hands along the surface.  
  
"If you give me that one hour, then you will." Keith began working on the wires, connecting the engine with the rest of the cables. It was a sophisticated system, one that had to be connected in order for it to work. If there was so much as one wrong connection, then the engine won't start up.  
  
"I love you." Lance leaned against the bike, managing to kiss his lover on the lips. "I still can't believe you've built this for me."  
  
"Both Hunk and I did. It was a team effort." Keith reminded with a smile of his own. "Now go away so that I can work on it."

"How rude. How about some moral support?" The brunette walked over to the other side, standing beside the other, "Wow..." He looked over the handles, a question popping in mind. "Ehem... Babe?"  
  
"Yeah?" Keith continued focusing on his task.  
  
"You'll need to teach me how to drive. I've never driven a hoverbike before." He could go with his gut feeling but he'd rather not risk it.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." Keith reassured, fiddling with the wires some more, "You'll be more than ready for our trip."  
  
Lance blushed when he remembered their promised trip. The promise of what was to come once he mastered the art of riding his bike just as exciting as the bike itself. He held back a wave of dizziness as he plopped down next to his boyfriend, suddenly aware that the sooner Keith finished the sooner he could work towards their trip, "Thanks babe."  
  
"No problem."

 

* * *

 

The Alteanis mansion was unusually quiet, and even though the staff was working as they would any other day, the atmosphere around the entire estate was different. Maids were walking around quietly, hopping from place to place in order to attend to their duties. Perhaps nothing had changed? Maybe it was all in Allura's imagination?  
  
No, she didn't think it was. Something essential was missing and she knew what it was. A part of her had been torn away, and it was all because of her own actions. Now she was laying on the couch of the living room, surrounded by different kinds of papers, and some that had even scattered to the ground.  
  
Her blue eyes were looking up at the ceiling, so conflicted and full of self-hatred. Everything within the mansion was as it should be, however, that was apart from one bedroom that was now empty, and the worst thing was that she had no idea if the occupant of that room would ever return. It pained her, face twisting in grief as what she herself had done.  
  
She pushed Lance away, made that mistake of not trusting him, even though they were more like siblings than cousins. Now she had lost the one familial bond she had, not counting Coran and the rest, but she and Lance were the closest.  
  
They'd been together when her father was still with them, shared so many beautiful moments that could never be replaced. Lance was there for her when she needed it, but now she began to wonder... Had she ever been there for Lance in return? She thought she was, but perhaps that too was an illusion she made herself believe.  
  
Now everything had fallen apart, all because of her actions. She didn't trust the one person she wanted to trust more than anyone, and now, she felt empty. Despite having all the riches around her, fancy chandeliers, golden antiques, the most prestigious of items, they were all for nothing. What good were they when she felt so empty inside?  
  
"Princess? I've brought you some tea." Her blue eyes moved onto Coran who placed down a tray with said drink. She didn't say anything in return, watching as the older Beta poured her some tea into a cup.  
  
"Any word from Shiro?" She asked, her voice quiet as if she was hesitating to ask it. Coran slowly shook his head, although he did have some good news.  
  
"I've called this morning, and he told me that it wasn't his right to meddle in your and Lance's affairs. He asked me not to request that information from him and that if I wanted to know more, I should contact Lance directly." The elder Beta placed the teapot down, adding some sugar, "I've also tried calling the young lad but he's not answering my phone calls. Although before I ended my call with Shiro, he assured me that Lance was well. As well as he can be with the circumstances, but if anything serious were to happen, he promised to let me know."  
  
"I see..." Allura tilted her head up, there was no will in her movement, "Of course he wouldn't give me any information. If he did, he would be doing the same thing that I did to them." Shiro wouldn't stoop that low, he was a just and fair man.  
  
Coran lowered his gaze, seating himself on another empty couch, "At least we know that he is okay. Well... as okay as he can be."  
  
The female Alpha didn't reply, her hand leaned on her forehead as she was looking up in thought. Her mind was a mess, and she doubted she could ever crawl up from this pit she found herself in. No, in a pit she herself had dug. "I miss him Coran. It doesn't feel the same without him."  
  
"I know." Coran agreed, "I feel the same way. It's much livelier with him around."  
  
"I've..." Allura began, not really knowing what she was about to say herself. To apologise? She wanted to more than anything, but she doubted her words would ever hold any merit. Nobody will forgive her for what she had done, and she didn't blame them. Just as betrayed and used they all feel right now... Allura had felt the exact same way before as well.  
  
That is when Lotor did the same thing to her. However, in her case, she thought she would spend the rest of her life with him.  
  
She was in love.  
  
What a fool she was to fall in love with such a person. Not only did it leave her scarred for life, but now she _became_ /just like Lotor as well. She had become the one thing she hated, and that was killing her more than anything.  
  
She wished she could make amends, redeem herself somehow...but she wasn't sure she even had the right to appear at the Gane mansion without good enough of a reason. Perhaps it was all over for her, and now she had lost the one person that she was meant to protect.  
  
"I'm so sorry Coran." She tilted her head to the side, only now realising that tears were falling down her cheeks. "I'm overcome with guilt and now I don't even know if I have the right to apologise. But despite all of that, I do feel terribly about this. I wish I could make amends for what I've done."  
  
The older Beta looked up, expression just as empty as Allura's own, "I feel the same way, but above anything else, I know that I was in the wrong as well. Instead of trying to right our wrongdoings, I merely stood by and watched it happen." He was just as guilty as Allura. If Alfor were to see him right now, to see the both of them, he would surely be furious but also greatly saddened. "I'm sorry Princess, Alfor left you both in my hands, but I've failed to protect you both."  
  
Allura brushed her face, not in the right state of mind to say anything, but she did say what she truly felt. "You did what you thought was right Coran. It was me who pushed Lance away. I'm sorry for everything I did, I-I truly am..."  
  
The older Beta stood up, moving so that he sat on the edge of the couch Allura was sitting on. Allura sat up before they both embraced one another, holding each other tightly. "I forgive you Princess, as long as you forgive me as well."  
  
"Of course I do. You're not to blame Coran." But even though Allura said that, Coran knew that he was just as much to blame as Allura. He did one of his children wrong, neglecting him in favour of trying to keep their family together. But now? They were all broken, Lance more than anyone.  
  
"I miss him just as much as you do. If I could, I would go to the Gane Mansion this very instant, but I doubt the young lad is ready to face us just yet. We'll need to give him time to recover and decide what he wants to do on his own. That is if he decides to let go, or try to rebuild the relationship he had with us."  
  
That made Allura sob, so very devastated. "I-I don't want him to go. I love him as a brother."  
  
"And I love him as a son, but in the end, it is his decision, whether we like it or not." Coran held onto Allura tightly, crying in his arms in sorrow. This was something she had done to herself, so she felt no pity for herself at all. She did want to make amends, but most importantly, she wanted to rebuild their little family.  
  
But that wasn't up to her in the end. All she could do now was wait for Lance's decision to see if they have a chance. And if Lance does decide to forgive them, then they could work on rebuilding their relationship with the Gane members as well.  
  
Both Allura and Coran had to wait, because at the end of the day, that was all they could do.

 

* * *

 

The hoverbike was done within two more hours of work.  
  
Sure, Keith would have liked it if he had time to give it a proper paint job before Lance rode it, but the tanned Omega took one look at the hovering craft and squeed like some sort of fangirl before practically throwing himself at the pale mechanic with a series of rapid thank yous spilling from his lips. Needless to say, Keith was a weak man, and he wasn't about to keep Lance off the hoverbike any longer than he needed to.  
  
It was probably for the best that the finishing paint job waited anyway, Lance might end up scratching the paint while he was learning to ride anyway.  
  
So, here they were, Lance sitting in the front and Keith behind him, arms wrapped around the tanned Omega as more experienced hands laid over less experienced ones, trying to show them how to adjust the acceleration just right, "You want to go really slow until you get the hang of it. Don't just take off, wait until you get a feel for how the machine works."  
  
"I know how to drive Keith, I'm not dumb." Lance shot back, unable to resist the urge to bicker.  
  
"I'm not questioning your ability to drive, I'm just trying to tell you that a hoverbike is different than a car or something." Keith huffed, "There's no traction from the tires for example. You're going to have to rely on knowing the hover pads acceleration."  
  
"Don't worry babe, I got this." Lance hums, "How can I fuck up when you're teaching me?"  
  
Lance accelerated the bike just a bit, causing it to go into the double digits speed-wise. He seemed to be getting the hang of it decently quick, though he had trouble keeping the steering straight at first. The way they were going Keith was confident they'd be ready by the time they were ready for the trip.

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure my assistance isn't needed anymore?" Kuron asked for the nth time, on the brink of driving his poor brother insane. They'd just arrived at the airport, Kuron finally heading back home after over a whole month of spending his time with his family in civilisation.  
  
"I'm positive I can take care of Keith and the rest. I've been taking care of him for more than ten years already." Shiro smiled, turning to his brother. The car stopped at a more discreet area, guards with them as they stepped out of the car. "Thank you for coming over Kuron. It was nice having you here. Keith was especially glad to see both you and Sven again."  
  
"And yet I didn't manage to teach him the way of the wilderness. There is still so much left that he'll need to learn." Kuron sighed, hands on his hips as he turned to Shiro, "Make sure he becomes a man worthy enough to protect his family. I never thought I'd see the day when our youngest sibling found a suitable mate. He's grown tremendously."  
  
Shiro's smile widened, "I know... Who knew that small kid with missing teeth would one day grow up to be a responsible man. It only shows how old we're both getting."  
  
"And yet our little brother has found a mate before you." Kuron shot, managing to deal damage to his eldest brother, "Keith has put you to shame Shiro. I hope that one day you'll be able to find a mate as loving as Keith's own."

"I don't want to hear that from you Kuron." Shiro shot back, a bit more snappishly than he'd intended, "When was the last time you've been on a date anyway?"  
  
"My only love is the wild." Kuron answered wistfully. Shiro wasn't sure if that meant the man was asexual or if he found some wild woman in the woods he hadn't felt the need to mention, but either way Shiro was low-key furious with how easily his remark was brushed off. How was _Kuron_  more content with his lovelife than him? Was _Sven_  dating before him too?  
  
Note to self: call Sven and ask about his lovelife.  
  
"I don't think I'll find a mate for a while." Shiro sighed, giving up on being mad. It was impossible sometimes with Kuron, who could either fall into untapped amounts of rage or casual dismissal at the drop of a hat, "With how busy I am with the company, and dealing with all the shit that happens to Keith, I never get a chance to meet people."  
  
Kuron made a sympathetic noise, "Are you certain you do not need me?"  
  
"The trial is just around the corner." Shiro shrugged, "After that Lotor will be in jail and we won't have to worry anymore. Lance and Keith can roam the city again, and we'll be able to go back to normal."  
  
"With an extra Omega in the house." Kuron hummed, "You have my condolences about your failed courting with the Alpha previously in charge of Lance. I know how betrayed you must feel."  
  
"I wasn't courting her." Shiro hisses, hating how down he felt just from the mere mention of Allura and what she'd done, "It doesn't matter. I got burned, it happens to people all the time, it's not like there was ever anything there, she was just a bad business partner."  
  
Kuron gave him a skeptical look.  
  
"Just get on your plane Kuron." Shiro sighed, "I promise that I'll take care of Keith. We're having him moved to a secure location until the trial."  
  
"If you are sure." Kuron hummed, grabbing his sack and tossing it over his shoulder, "I will miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too Kuron." Shiro replied, giving his brother a quick hug before pulling away, "Next time you'll have to come over sooner."  
  
Kuron nodded, giving one last goodbye before turning to leave, throwing a few last looks over his shoulder until he boarded, disappearing from sight completely. Shiro stayed and watched until the plane started moving, its wheels disappearing as it rolled off and went into the air, flying out of sight. Alone now, Shiro turned back to walk back to the car, determined to get home so he could finish the last of what needed to be done until the trial came up.  
  
Soon.  
  
Soon they wouldn't have to worry about Lotor anymore.

 

* * *

 

Three days had passed since Kuron left, and while Shiro thought he'd be able to discreetly get his brother and mate to their new secure location, he didn't expect to be met with yet another argument.  
  
"But guards beat the _point_  of why they're going there Shiro! Don't you get it? It's their boyfriend honeymoon!" Pidge yelled back at him, angered by his persistence at wanting to send guards along with the two Omega. How could he not? He can't leave the two Omega, that are his responsibility mind you, out in the woods alone. He'd never forgive himself if anything happened to them, never.  
  
"They can still have their honeymoon Pidge." Shiro stood firm on his position, his arms crossed, "The guards will be there to keep an eye on their surroundings and make sure no harm comes to them while they're in the cottage. Also, I'll be able to sleep knowing that my brother is safe and sound, not surrounded by all sorts of danger. The forest is beautiful, yet also very dangerous at night. I won't risk anything."  
  
"What? So you're expecting a mass murderer to show up at their porch while they sleep?" Pidge fought back, "Come on Shiro! Keith already asked me to set everything up, and I did! You'll ruin all of my hard work! Do you know how hard it was to get those damn rose petals? They may not look it, but they were a hassle to get there. Not to mention setting up the candles, bed, lighting, clean sheets and blankets, _and_  I had to make sure they had protection for their first time, it wa-"  
  
"Okay." Shiro sighed, massaging his temple, "I didn't need to know that."  
  
Pidge huffed, "Well, neither did I, but the two dorks let it slip by. Your youngest brother is about to lose his virginity! You can't take that away from him. Trust me, he was pissed when I even as much said that he shouldn't be doing it."  
  
This made Shiro perk up. He told himself that he never wanted to mingle in his younger brother's sex life but he had to make sure Keith was knowledgeable about everything before he did it. It was his responsibility as an older brother to teach his sibling about these things. "So I take it you provided everything?" He asked the younger Alpha girl who nodded, looking away in disgust.  
  
"I have it covered. They can be both gross and safe." She rolled out her tongue, not interested in talking about it.  
  
"Good." That was a relief. "But I'll still have Kolivan and some of his men positioned outside for safety. I'll let them know not to enter the cottage." Only in case of danger of course.

"Then how about tents? That was my plan B if you were persistent enough." Pidge shrugged.  
  
"I see you came prepared." Shiro let out another tired sigh. "Keith will have his honeymoon, and I'll be sure that nothing happens to them. This way everyone is happy."  
  
"Who's happy?" Both Pidge and Shiro turned to the side when they heard Keith's voice, the said Omega approaching them dressed up in his biker's vest with Lance behind him. The two had bags in their hands, ready to leave for the cottage.

"Sorry guys, I couldn't get him to give up the guards." Pidge huffed, crossing her arms as she faced the two, "The mother hen here thinks it's too dangerous."  
  
"Whhhhaaaatttt." Lance slumped, "Come on Shiro! You can't just make guards follow us all the way out on our honeymoon! Don't you have any sense of romanticism? How could you do this to us?"  
  
"I'm sorry guys." Shiro shrugged, "As much as I love the idea of you two being able to go off to a secure cottage on your own, I can't risk letting you guys go unguarded this close to the trial. Every time you've left the house since Lotor has seen you two together has ended up with one of you getting hurt. I'm sending you out with twice the amount of normal men."  
  
_"Twice_  the amount?" Keith groaned, "But Lotor doesn't even know we're leaving."  
  
"I'm not taking the chance Keith." Shiro sighs, rubbing his tired eyes, "I can't, not until Lotor is behind bars. He's insane guys, and neither of you are safe until he's off the streets. It's just until after the trial guys, once that's over it will be safe for you to leave the house whenever you want."  
  
Lance huffed, crossing his arms, unhappy with the news.  
  
"Where are they staying?" Keith asked, rubbing his eyes, "That cottage isn't big enough to fit that many people."  
  
"They're pitching tents." Shiro hummed, "Kolivan is encouraging them to treat this as a training exercise. They'll be far enough away so the two of you should have privacy, but close enough that they should know if anything happens. They're all going to be armed."  
  
"At least we'll be safe." Keith sighes, moving his bags over his shoulders, "And we're staying until the trial?"  
  
"Yeah." Shiro grimaces, "We've got everything we need from you two until the trial. Take this chance to relax and get ready to face Lotor, guys, because when you get back it'll be time for court."

"It'll be hard for us to relax with guards on our tails." Lance muttered under his breath, more than displeased with the idea that his honeymoon will be interrupted by guards running around the cottage. Wait... Does that mean they'll have cars driving behind them? Oh no! They can't take that away from him, which meant only one thing... They'll have to outrun them.  
  
Lance grinned to himself, content with the idea. "You know, I'm practically a guard Shiro. Keith will be safe with me." The tanned Omega leaned his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.  
  
"Well..." But the Alpha didn't seem convinced, scratching his cheek with a finger. How does he go about this without insulting the Omega? "You may be a guard Lance, but we'll need more manpower when dealing with Lotor."  
  
"Are you trying to say I'm not enough?" Okay, he may be reaching here, but he was still willing to give it a shot in favour of himself and Keith being alone, "Plus Keith can kick ass. Between the two of us, I'm betting that we'd be able to take out more than twenty men."  
  
"That's reaching." Pidge shrugged, "How are you a guard anyway? I've never heard of an Omega guard." Her eyes moved onto Lance, "No offence."  
  
"Hah! How rude!" The brunette huffed, crossing his arms, "I can kick some major butt."  
  
"But doesn't being a guard put you in danger? You know, since we're trying to _protect_  you both." Now that she thought about it, why is Lance a guard anyway? Doesn't such a position contradict what Allura was trying to do? Protect her cousin? Unless she had other motives behind it.  
  
Lance looked away, sighing to himself, "Fine. I wasn't made a guard for my fighting skills, there, happy?"  
  
"Then why?" Pidge asked curiously.  
  
The brunette lowered his gaze, "It was so that I could stay close to Allura without being an extra wheel." He didn't like the direction of where this was going so instead he picked up his bag and headed to the garage. "I'll load up Azul, take your time babe." He gave a wave as he went.  
  
Keith frowned, turning to Pidge and giving her a look.  
  
"I'm sorry!" The Alpha girl apologised, "I was just curious! Did it make sense to you the first time we met?"  
  
"It doesn't matter now Pidge." Keith sighed, "Just don't bring up the topic of Allura again." His eyes drifted to Shiro, "For more reasons than one."  
  
"I'm fine Keith." Shiro assured, placing his hand on Keith's shoulder, "All that aside, I want you to enjoy your stay in the cottage. Pidge told me that she already set everything up for you so it should be ready for you when you arrive."  
  
That put a smile on Keith's face, "Perfect." Their perfect honeymoon may not be ruined after all.  
  
That is until Shiro tightened his hold on his arm, "Can you come with me?" The pale Omega quirked a brow, following his older brother as they stepped to the side so that nobody could hear them. Shiro gathered himself, looking into Keith's eyes with an aura of seriousness, "Pidge told me about what you're planning to do, and as your older brother, I feel the need to talk to you about it."  
  
The pale Omega quirked a brow, "What're you talking about?"  
  
"Well..." How should he begin so that it wasn't awkward between them? "You're about to make a big step of becoming a true man, and as your big brother, I want to make sure you do it safely."  
  
Then it suddenly hit Keith, cheeks gaining a tint of red.  
  
"Pidge told me that she prepared everything you'll need. I want you to remember to use condoms, and stay safe. This will be your first time, so you should take it easy as well. Be responsible and-"  
  
"Okay!" Keith raised up his hand, face beaming, "I think I already know enough about all this. I studied biology in school, remember?"  
  
"Point taken." Shiro nodded, "I'm just trying to remind you of the basics."  
  
"I _know_  the basics." Keith turned, trying to hide his blush from Shiro as he fast paced towards the garage. "Stop assuming things Shiro, I don't even know if we'll do it, and if we do, I _know_  what to do."  
  
"Alright." The older brother managed to reach out, stopping Keith in his tracks. He pulled Keith towards himself, hugging his younger brother lovingly, "Can you blame me for being worried? All I want is for you to stay safe."  
  
The pale Omega grumbled, but returned the hug anyway. "You're embarrassing me."  
  
"That's what big brothers are for. Don't be afraid to talk to me about these things, or if you need any advice. I'm always here for you Keith, remember that." Shiro tightened his hold on his smaller brother, squeezing him tightly, "And if anything happens, call me right away."

"Shiro, I know how dangerous everything is right now." Keith reassured his older brother, "I promise that I'll call if anything happens."  
  
Shiro's lips twitched, his shoulders relaxing just a bit as he let the stress melt away, "Thank you. I'm sorry I'm sending out guards on such an important trip to you, but you know I only want to make sure you're safe. I know neither or you are happy..."  
  
"I'd rather be safe than sorry." Keith waves off.  
  
"I promise I'll make this up to you." Shiro smiles, "After this you and Lance can go somewhere without guards."  
  
Keith perks up at that, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, really." Shiro smiles, nodding, "Now go have fun baby bro. And remember to..."  
  
"Thanks Shiro!" Keith yelps, blushing and ducking away from his brother, "I'll be sure to remember everything I have to do."  
  
"Love you Keith! Have fun!" Shiro called after the younger brother as the pale boy sped down the hallway, a deep blush on his cheeks. He beelined towards the garage, unwilling to meet anyone's eyes while he was still a blushing mess. He threw open the door to the garage and headed straight for his bike, moving to open his seat and load up his stuff before he bothered turning towards Lance and Pidge, "Hey! Ready to go?"  
  
Lance and Pidge shared a bewildered look before his boyfriend turned to face him, "Uhhhh, yeah."  
  
"Jeez, what did Shiro say?" Pidge shook her head.  
  
"Nothing! I'm just ready to go!" Keith chuckled, moving to sit on his bike, grabbing his helmet, "The guards are probably already loaded out front, so we should be ready whenever you are babe."  
  
"Shiro gave him a "talk". That's it." Pidge turns to Lance, "Should I call Hunk to do the same for you?"  
  
" _What_?" Lance sputters, " _No_."  
  
"Alright then." Pidge gives a satisfied nod, "Have fun."  
  
Now Lance is a similar blushing mess, "How can I have fun with guards running around?"  
  
"It's not like they'll be in the cottage with you. Just pretend they're other guests at a park or something, don't even let it bother you." Pidge shrugged, "I tried man, but Shiro says that as long as Lotor is being a dick there are guards. On the bright side, Lotor isn't going to be a dick for much longer. With the evidence we have there's no way he's getting out of jail, and that's _before_  I talk about Acxa."  
  
"Can we not." Keith wrinkles his nose.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Pidge waves off, "I'm just reminding everyone that Shiro will be much more laid back once Lotor isn't a threat anymore."

"And we're leaving so that he doesn't try anything funny." Lance closed his own seat, smirking as he put on his blue helmet. He loved the thing and if he could, he'd wear it all the time. The helmet wasn't anything special, that's if it weren't for the cat ears that were at the top. Keith made the extra effort to order it for him, and Lance loved every bit of it.  
  
With the helmet on, he switched Azul to life, the motor of the bike roaring in the garage. It only made Lance's smirk widen, "Ready to roll babe?" He turned to Keith, flipping on the protection screen of his helmet.  
  
Keith went to switch on Red as well, the bike giving out a roar of its own. "Ready when you are." He couldn't stop a wide smile as it spread across his face, turning to Pidge for a second, "Take care of Kosmo, Blue and Keith 2.0 while we're gone. Don't you dare forget to feed them."  
  
"Geez Kogane... You've told me about this a million times already, I _get_  it." The Alpha girl shrugged, standing between the roaring bikes.  
  
"Make sure to give Blue and little Keithy wet food once a day, and then every few hours their-"  
  
"Go already!" Pidge yelled in annoyance. "I'll take care of everything! Now go! Have fun you idiots!"  
  
Both Keith and Lance turned to look at one another, smiling widely before pushing their bikes upward. "We'll see you later Pidgeon! So long! Woohoo!" Lance took off first, driving out of the garage and to the front gates. Keith joined him, waving a goodbye to Pidge before turning around.  
  
The guards at the gate opened it, a black car with Kolivan and the rest of his fellow men inside, following behind them. However, as soon as the gate was opened, the two bikes sped away, leaving the car in the dust. Lance's grin was wide, holding onto the handles as he drove.  
  
He could feel the wind pass him by, cooling him down as he went. And just like the first time when he rode out with Keith to the hill, Lance feels so _incredibly_  free that he wanted to cry. Driving, he spotted his boyfriend by his side, teasingly moving past him so that he was at the front. Lance took up the challenge, gaining on speed and joining his lover.  
  
The blue and red bikes drove side by side, one with the wind as they entered the highway. It wasn't sunset just yet, but soon enough it will be. If Keith was right about this, then they'll manage to see the sun set just before they arrive at the cottage.  
  
He felt so incredibly thrilled, eyes on Lance while the tanned Omega looked back at him in a challenge. He gained in speed, Keith accepting it and quickening his pace. He doesn't remember the last time he felt so incredibly thrilled, the smirk on his face never fading.  
  
Riding on the highway with his boyfriend like this on two bikes, it was thrilling. He couldn't believe that his dream had come true like this, and it was just the beginning. Now, after a long time in a while, Keith felt so unbelievably free that he could cry.

The sun was slowly dipping downwards as the two Omega drove, the light starting to reflect beautifully off the freshly painted bike. Keith smirked to himself, slowing down _just_  a bit so he was behind Lance, enjoying the view of his boyfriend speeding down the highway on his newly built bike. It was definitely one of the best sights he'd ever seen. Even the field of sunflowers they were passing weren't quite so nice.  
  
Reaching the tall trees of the woods happened almost too fast. The forest was huge, and the trees even blocked a lot of the sun, leaving blotches of light to shine between the shadows. Kolivan's black car was finally catching up to them, but the boyfriends were too focused on their intense drive to pay much attention to the black car.  
  
They zoomed through the empty roads, the breeze passing them by as they sped towards their cottage getaway.  
  
Keith drove past Lance when they started getting close to the cottage. When they reached their destination, he pulled to a stop and took a moment to admire the scene. The cottage was isolated, just on the side of a slow moving river, surrounded by huge trees. The cottage was the perfect size for he and Lance to wait in privacy until the trial was ready.  
  
Keith is just powering down Red and pulling off his helmet when Lance speeds down and settles next to him, taking a moment to pull off his own kitty helmet. Lance studied the landscape, admiring his new temporary home before turning to Keith, "Babe, it's _perfect_."  
  
The pale Omega chuckled, "I'm glad you like it."  
  
"This is going to be great." Lance cooed, throwing himself off Azul and marching up to his boyfriend, giving a quick peck to the pinkish lips before moving to unpack, "I can't wait to get started on our honeymoon."  
  
Keith couldn't help but wonder how excited Lance would be if they ever decided to actually get married and start a family together. The thought made Keith flush just a bit, biting his lip as he thought of what he and Lance were probably planning to do in that cottage.  
  
The sun was setting now, the light reflecting off the river and across the yard. Keith hurried to unpack his bags, determined to get inside before Kolivan's car pulled in and the guards started to unpack and set up their tents. Keith bit his bottom lip, pleased when he grabbed his bag, hearing the faint jiggle of his dancing clothes.

With his bag in hand, Keith hurried to the porch where Lance was already working on the door. The tanned Omega waited for Keith to unlock the door, fidgeting with the keys before finally opening it. He entered first, Lance following suit behind him. And while Keith knew he should have expected this, even he was taken aback by what he saw.

"Whoa! No way!" Lance looked around in wonder, spotting the many rose petals that were laying around everywhere. "I knew we were going to have roses laying around but I never thought you'd go out of your way to do _this_." The tanned Omega was stunned, looking around as he entered the kitchen. "Whoa! Don't tell me the entire house is filled with them!"  
  
Keith scratched the back of his head, unsure. He told Pidge to get the roses but he never knew she would go this far with it. "I think they are." And as he turned to head into the living room, he noticed the many unlit candles around. There was a bouquet of flowers at the table, making him jump up.  
  
He _can't_  let Lance into this room just yet. He turned around to join the tanned Omega in the kitchen, taking his hand. "W-Why don't we go upstairs and see the bedroom?" He gently pulled on his hand, evading the living room for now.  
  
"Why? Is there something special in the bedroom?" Lance asked teasingly, letting himself be pulled along as he and Keith made their way up the stairs. The bedroom was the first room to the left, and when Keith opened the door, they were met with more roses.  
  
More unlit candles were scattered around, and there was this sweet aroma in the air as well. Air freshener? Perfume? Lance took in a deep breath, taking a step inside as he put down his bag. He put his hands on his hips, a soft smile on his face. "You really outdid yourself babe. I _love_  it." He turned, walking back up to his boyfriend before placing his hands on the other's arms.  
  
Keith let his own bag fall, smiling while leaning into the touch. "This is a special occasion. I could _not_  go all out for it."

"Hmmm..." Lance leaned in, kissing his boyfriend passionately. Parting, he leaned his forehead against Keith's own, "So? What's the plan?"

"Well, first we should unpack and settle in." Keith hummed, closing his eyes as he moved in to let himself bask in his boyfriend's affection, "Get ready to spend a week or two here."  
  
Lance hummed, throwing his arms around the pale Omega's waist and slinging him around, dipping the pale boy and deepening a kiss before pulling him back to his feet. Lance smirked, "No."  
  
"Lance." Keith gave a pleased smile as Lance tried to distract him, "We have to get the stuff upstairs."  
  
"We can do that later." Lance purred, "I'm here to _woo_ /."  
  
"We can do that once we get our stuff settled." Keith pressed a kiss to Lance collar bone, making the tanned Omega give a pleased moan, "We don't want to rush this."  
  
"This is the first time we've been alone since...since...forever." Lance hummed, "I can't help being excited. This is the first proper date we've been one since the Italian restaurant."  
  
"All the more reason not to rush this." Keith kissed the tanned Omega reassuringly, "Just sit back baby, I've got plans. You're the one being wooed tonight."

Lance smirked, more than excited. He felt a chill of anticipation run through him, "I like the sound of that." He purred, nuzzling against his boyfriend some more before reluctantly letting go. Keith took his chance, taking his bag again before walking up to the bed. He opened it, although he made sure to hide some things from his lover's sight. Taking out his clothes, he began neatly folding them in the drawers.  
  
Lance joined him, unpacking his own stuff. "I still can't believe it's just the two of us, out in the woods. When was the last time we were alone like this?"  
  
"Good question." Keith hummed to himself, thinking it over. "Not counting the mansion, I'd say the hill?"  
  
"What!? You're _not_  serious." But now that he thought about it, this was the first time they were really alone together, really, really, alone, with nobody else to bother them. That is except for the guards of course.  
  
Content with the way he sorted out his things, Lance made his way to their bed, letting himself fall down onto the petals there. Blue eyes moved onto Keith who was still sorting out his things, "You were beautiful riding Red babe. No wonder I fell for you. You took my breath away but I still won't let you win in a race. I'm pretty sure I won that one."

"You win a lot Lance, but I'm never giving up that race." Keith hummed, looking back to Lance with a smirk. Throwing the tanned Omega a smirk as he packed away his stuff, hiding the more exciting stuff for later, "I got here first."  
  
"Only because I _let_  you pass me!" Lance cried, "I needed to know how to get here _somehow_."  
  
"Just admit I won that one." Keith smirked, not giving Lance an inch, "It's alright, you're getting a prize anyway."  
  
"No one wants a consolation prize Keith." Lance pouted, "I won that race, just admit it, I was ahead of you for most of it."  
  
"Because I wanted to stare at my boyfriend's back when he was riding the bike I built him." Keith smirked, moving to lean against the dresser, blatantly checking out his boyfriend as the tanned Omega suddenly went tomato red, licking his lips as he shamelessly raked his eyes over the lean body, "And the view was amazing,"  
  
" _Babe_." Lance choked.  
  
Keith walked forward, grabbing Lance's shoulder and placing a kiss on his chin, "Go get ready baby, I will too."  
  
"No." Lance groaned, wrapping his hands around Keith's shoulders and pulling the pale Omega closer, kissing down his chin, "I don't wanna leave you."  
  
"We have a date." Keith pulled away, breathless, "It'll be worth it, then I'll give you all the attention you want."  
  
" _Fine_." Lance gave a frustrated groan, "But this better be the best date I've ever been on."  
  
"Don't worry, I promise that this will be the _best_  night of your life." Keith promised, giving one last kiss before he pulled away. He moved, gathering some things from his bags before hurrying out the room, "I'll be back soon."  
  
"You better!" Lance called after him.  
  
Alone now, Lance decided that it was probably best to take Keith's advice and get ready. He walked over to the bathroom, sponge bathing himself real quick and brushing his teeth before putting on something more loose and easy to pull off, for later. He made sure everything was perfect, even clipping his nails just to make sure _everything_  was perfect while he waited for time to pass.  
  
Who knew what Keith was planning?  
  
Something exciting hopefully.  
  
Lance was done before Keith was, apparently, because he didn't hear Keith calling him. Lance decided to relax on the bed, leaning against the soft sheet and rose petals while he waited. The anticipation made the wait seen so much longer than before, and Lance was forced to count the crocks in the roof just to past the painfully slow passage of time.  
  
"Lance!" Keith called from downstairs at last, and Lance practically gave himself whiplash he snapped his head so fast. The tanned Omega scrambled, his bare feet padding against the wooden staircase as he hurried down.  
  
He stopped when he came to the living room.  
  
There had to be dozens of lit candles in the room, shining against each other and the glass of the window, the sky outside darkened now that the sun had set. There were rose petals everywhere, scattered like it really _was_  his honeymoon. A table was set up, a bouquet placed in the middle, two plates of warm food set, with a lava cake between them. And there, in the middle of it all, was Keith. His boyfriend was decked out in a red belly dancing outfit, the silk reflecting the candle light, and the coins and bells shining against his pale skin. His hair was done up, and there wasn't any part of him that wasn't dolled up and ready to give Lance a show.  
  
"Are you ready for dinner?" Keith smirked, leaning his chin on his open palm, teasing Lance as he gestured the tanned Omega over, making the bells jingle as he moved, "Because I am."  
  
_Fuuuuuck_ /"  
  
"Dios mio." Lance groaned, his entire body red, "Te ves hermosa."  
  
"나도 사랑해." Keith spoke in some foreign language Lance didn't recognize, but he had the feeling he got what it meant when Keith gestured him over again, the teasing smirk on his face growing as all Lance could do was walk over zombie-like and plop in his seat, waiting for whatever was next.

Lance felt his heart beat loudly within his ribcage, eyes glued onto Keith as the pale Omega sat down into his own seat. The brunette gulped, face red while staring at his lover.

Holy shit.  
  
If he survives this without collapsing on the floor then he was sure he would be able to take on anything else that is thrown his way.  
  
"You hungry baby?" Keith asked, leaning his hand against the table, violet eyes on Lance who sat frozen in place.  
  
Oh... Oh! Right! "Y-Yeah! I'm starving! Haha..." Quiznak. He won't survive this.  
  
"Then eat up, I made this myself." Keith gestured to the plates in front of them, filled with spaghetti bolognese. Damn, everyone knows this dish was romantic as shit. What if they eat a spaghetti together and kiss? The idea made Lance swoon all over.  
  
"T-Thanks." Lance took his utensils, digging into the food. It was actually pretty good! "I love it. Did you really make this yourself?"  
  
"What's that? Are you questioning my cooking?" Keith looked up with a teasing grin, the mere gesture managing to shoot an arrow right at Lance's heart.  
  
"Of course not. It's _fabulous!_ Fantastic! Otherworldly! Godly! I _love_  it." His cheeks were beaming red, looking away to eat a spoonful of spaghetti.  
  
"That's good to hear." Keith's smirk widened, standing up and walking over to the chimney. Lance quirked a brow as he watched him go.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked, Keith turning with those seducing eyes to look at him.  
  
"Setting up the mood." He reached out for his phone, bringing it over to the table as he sat back down again. Once Keith found the song he was looking for, he pressed the play button, letting the soft music play as they ate their food.  
  
Lance froze, face gaining in redness.  
  
_Fuck._  
  
This was it. He doesn't think his face could be any redder than it already is. "Y-You really thought this through." He managed to mutter, eyes not meeting Keith's own, too embarrassed to do so. "And I thought I was the romantic here, but I'll admit that you beat me this once. I-I won't hold back next time though!"

"Oh, I hope not." Keith's voice went deep and _surly,_ and _holy hell_  where did that confidence come from? Keith was normally not confident at all. Where had this come from? How had this happened? And could he get some more please? Because damn that looked sexy on Keith. Lance took another bite of food, trying to distract himself from what he was pretty sure was the most sacred and god blessed sight he was ever going to see. He was glad there were no mirrors in the room, because he was pretty sure he looked more tomato than human right now.  
  
And then Keith started rolling his hips.  
  
Lance dropped his fork, not even pretending to do anything but stare at his _gorgeous_  boyfriend.  
  
Keith's stomach rolled, and the bells jingled, and his hips were lifting, and Lance was pretty sure he was dead. He is not handling this situation at all, and he's choking on air because Keith looks _too_  dangerously gorgeous right now, and _oh god he's moving closer_.  
  
The violet eyed Omega is moving closer and closer as the music goes, face confident and sexy, and those hips still moving with the bells and coins making it look like he's going faster than he actually is, or maybe not, because damn those hips are moving. The legs are mostly naked, snaking out from beneath the outfit with lethal shows of skin, his anklets jingling with every step.  
  
The song is coming to an end, and Keith is finishing off his dance by stepping in front of Lance and bringing his arms down around the tanned Omega's neck, bringing his naked chest to press again the brunette's, his legs coming to sit side-saddle off of Lance's lap as Keith brings his lips to his boyfriend's ear, hot breath making him shiver as the pink lips whispered, "Did you like my dance?"

Lance's entire body shuddered, unable to gather his thoughts. His crimson cheeks were as warm as they could ever be, and Lance was pretty sure that if he wanted, he could cook an egg on them. "I-I... I-I lo-lov-" He muttered, unable to get the words out.  
  
This is exactly why he hung up on Keith when he tried to dance for him. He was weak for those hips and the whole beauty that was Keith Kogane. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that he would be this madly in love with the person he used to admire on TV.  
  
Lance's fingers twitched, eyes meeting Keith's own as the pale Omega moved to look at him, still waiting for an answer. It made Lance's poor heart beat faster, looking away in embarrassment, "I-I loved i-it. Y-Y-You w-we-I I mean-T-That was p-perf-Lovely-U-Uhhh.... Stunn-Ama-" He stopped himself before he could say anything else, knowing that he's fucking up big time.  
  
This was embarrassing on a whole new level. Kill him!  
  
Keith's lips twitched, quickly widening in fondness. He reached out to touch a strand of Lance's hair, the tanned Omega still looking away and so incredibly out of it that he wanted to disappear from the face of the Earth. "You're really cute baby." Keith cooed, leaning his body closer, causing his poor victim to shudder. "I'll take it that you liked it then?"  
  
Lance quickly nodded, not trusting his voice. He had a feeling that if he said anything, he would only embarrass himself further. Keith got the hint, leaning closer so that he was in front of Lance's face, despite the tanned Omega still looking away. "Now I know why you hung up on me before."  
  
Oh _god_.  
  
Lance was a weak man.  
  
"I-It-not-I ha-You-I..." Lance raised his hands up, covering his face in embarrassment. He never felt so embarrassed and yet turned on at the same time in his entire life. Fuck... They didn't even finish their romantic dinner. "W-Wan-ea-with-m-"  
  
Keith's smile grew, slowly leaning closer towards his boyfriend. He gently moved to hold Lance's chin, tilting his head to look at him before bringing their lips together. Lance let himself melt into the kiss, just like the fire that was spreading throughout him anywhere Keith touched. His boyfriend was literal fire, lighting him aflame with everything he did.  
  
Parting, Lance kept looking at those violet orbs with lidded eyes. He watched as Keith gave him one more peck on the forehead, smirk ever wide, "You're really cute." And with one more stroke to his hair, the pale Omega moved, going back to his seat while leaving Lance in his chair.  
  
Wow... Wow!  
  
The tanned Omega sat still, barely recovering from the after effects of the perfection that was Keith Kogane. As he recovered, Keith sat back into his chair, taking his fork in hand before eating a spoonful of spaghetti. "We should finish all our food. I worked really hard on this, so I want us to eat first."  
  
Blue eyes moved up at Keith, finally gathering the courage to do so. "S-Soun-go-gre-"  
  
"What?" Keith asked teasingly, clearly enjoying Lance's inability to speak. The tanned Omega grumbled in frustration, suddenly standing up from his spot. It was Keith's turn to be surprised, watching as his boyfriend moved his plate so that it was next to his, then going back to take his chair, placing it next to Keith's own. "You want to sit closer?" Keith asked confusingly, Lance nodding the affirmative.  
  
Curse Keith and his sexy hips! It was so deadly that it rendered his ability to talk!  
  
Lance sat down on his chair, moving his plate so that he and Keith could share. "L-Let's d-do-the t-thing." He managed to say, raising up his fork with the spaghetti on it.  
  
"You mean where we both eat and then kiss?" The pale Omega asked, his grin still there. Damn, his boyfriend was cute. He'll have to belly dance for Lance more in the future.  
  
"I al-way w-wanted to try it." Lance raised his fork up, waiting for Keith to join him.  
  
"Anything for you baby." Keith smirks, moving himself closer as he leaned in dangerously close. Lance, with what he liked to think was amazing restraint, bit at the edge of the noodle. Keith bit the other end, and suddenly they were getting closer and closer to each other until their lips met in the middle.  
  
Lance swallowed before letting himself falling into the kiss. The way they did it led to easy access for tongue, and this was an area that he had the advantage in. He tilted Keith's head back, deepening the kiss as he pushed aside his fork and ran his hands over Keith's naked back. Keith moaned against his lips, but Lance wasn't about to go that easy on him.  
  
He had been dealt critical damage, it was Keith's turn to be left a sputtering mess.  
  
He rolled his tongue along the roof of Keith's mouth, wrestling against his boyfriend's rouge tongue before asserting his dominance and taking Keith's bottom lip between his teeth as a prize. The pale Omega groaned, shivering a bit as Lance took advantage of the lack of shirt to lightly scratch down the dancer's back. When he's sure that his boyfriend is putty in his hands the tanned Omega smirks and pulls away, "Feeling good mi alma?"  
  
Keith hums, blinking dazed up at him.  
  
"You did so good cariño." Lance goes directly for the praise now, something he knows Keith can't handle, "You're so good, the perfect boyfriend, and you dance so beautifully."  
  
It's working, and Keith is getting as red as he was, "Sh-shut up."  
  
"You're so talented darling." Lance purrs, kissing Keith's face all over, "God, you're so good, I want to watch you dance forever. I'm in love with the way you look when you're dancing."  
  
" _L-Lance_." Keith is the most _beautiful_  shade of pink now, "I-I'm supposed to be r-romancing _you_."  
  
"Oh, I'm romanced." Lance promises, "I've never been so romanced in my life."  
  
Keith isn't giving up though, and the next thing Lance knows he has two pale legs throwing themselves over his lap, the anklets jingling rapidly, and the bracelets going just as fast as the ravenette is repositioning himself onto Lance's lap, a fork in hand as he holds it to the brunette's lips, "Not until dinner is done."  
  
Keith has that sexy confident look again, but he's shaken, and Lance is sure that a few more moments like that and Keith will be a mess like he was. If only _he_  could stop the way his mind blanks at how perfect a boyfriend Keith was for him.

Keith hopped back onto his seat, letting the music play as they both ate. They both spared discreet glances at one another, looking away just as the other noticed. It didn't take them long to finish the spaghetti before moving onto the lava cake that was in the middle.  
  
Lance looked at it curiously, licking his lips at the sight. "I still can't believe you made this."  
  
"I can cook." Keith fought back, "After years of being forced to learn, I think I mastered it pretty well." Although his eyes did drift to his lover, "Why did you think I couldn’t?"  
  
"I-I don't know." Lance looked away, "I just never imagined you cooking is all."  
  
The pale Omega nudged his lover, huffing, "Only proves I'm more talented than you think."  
  
"Of course you are, but not more than me." Lance fought back, "I am a _masterpiece_  of a person." He boosted himself, feeling smug as he took a bite of that lava cake. Surprisingly, it was really good.  
  
"Of course." Keith rolled his eyes, taking a bite as well. "I wouldn't be in love with you if you weren't."  
  
"Aha!" Lance raised his spoon, "So you're saying that if I wasn't perfect, you wouldn't date me?" He asked teasingly, taking another bite. "This is delicious by the way."  
  
"Thank you." Keith accepted the compliment, "But that wasn't what I was trying to say. I'm saying that you're _perfect_  in my eyes, and thus the reason I'm dating you."  
  
"Hmmm... Suspicious." Lance hummed, "Very suspicious."  
  
"Suspicious my ass." Keith raised his spoon up to Lance's lips, shoving a piece of cake into his mouth. "Just shut up and let me swoon you. This is _my_  time to shine."  
  
The brunette swallowed the piece of cake, drinking a bit of water before looking up at his boyfriend again, "You can swoon me anytime mi amor. I'm loving the date so far. I can see all the effort you put into it, and I'm loving it. I can feel all the love."  
  
"You better." Keith said teasingly, "It's the desired effect."  
  
"And you've achieved it." Lance nodded contently, "I feel all warm and fluffy inside."  
  
Keith's smirk widened, eating another piece of their shared cake. Pidge really outdid herself, organising everything for them like this. He made a mental note to himself to thank her for it later. "When we finish the cake, we're going up to the bedroom." Keith informed his lover, Lance immediately blushing at those words.  
  
His heart began beating again, suddenly thankful for the fact that he decided to wear clothes which are easy to take off right away. He couldn't deny that he was excited but at the same time there were so many unknowns as to what will happen.  
  
Both Keith and he were Omega, which meant that both of them preferred to bottom. Then another question was if their sex would be as good as any other. Maybe Lance was dumb for thinking such a thing, but he still couldn't help it. He had sex with other Omega in the brothel before but he'd never topped them. He didn't know if it would feel good being on top.  
  
Oh god.  
  
Who would top and who would bottom? What if it doesn't feel good? Lance felt his head begin to spin, panicking himself further. He should have thought about this further because now it was about to happen without him being fully ready for it.  
  
Wait, was Keith ready? Maybe? What if he had an answer for them? Ahhh... All of this was making his head spin more an more.  
  
Before Lance knew it, the cake was gone, leaving him face to face with what was about to come. He thought he was ready for this, but now with the concerning thoughts swirling within him, he was more worried than before. He felt Keith take his hand, both of them standing up from their chairs.  
  
"Let's go upstairs." Keith led them both back up into the bedroom, and with each step Lance took, it made him all the more concerned. He felt guilty about it too, especially since Keith made such an effort to set everything up. There was no use worrying about it by himself. Instead, he decided to tell Keith about it when he found the chance.  
  
Entering the dimly lit bedroom, Keith closed the door behind them, walking up to his boyfriend before leaning his hands against the other's hips. "Hey baby." Keith cooed, moving closer, "We're all alone now." Keith's eyes trailed upward before finally noting Lance's own half opened eyelids. He quirked a brow, face morphing into that of concern. "Lance? What's wrong?"  
  
The tanned Omega looked up, smiling softly, "It's nothing." He moved his hands up to rest them on Keith's shoulders, leaning closer, "Nothing to worry about."  
  
"But I'm still worried. What're you thinking about?" Keith asked softly, remaining close but not moving to advance any further. "You can tell me if you don't like anything." Then it hit him, "Am I pushing too hard?"  
  
"What?" That caught Lance's attention, "Keith, _no_. You're not pushing me into anything, I swear you're not." He leaned in, placing a loving kiss on his boyfriend's lips, "It's just that the roses, candles and all that made me realise something I was pushing aside for a while now. Well, I think we both were." But he'd rather jump out a window before burdening Keith with all that while the pale Omega made such an effort to make their date perfect, "But I don't want to talk about it now. This is our moment."  
  
"But now I do." Keith was having none of it, "If it's something that pains you, obviously I would want to talk about it." He thought about the many different things that it could be, "Is it about Allura? Or... Are you scared?" Keith let go of the other, "Are you not ready? I-I thought you were... I'm so sorry Lance."  
  
"Keith _no_." But as Keith stepped away, Lance stepped closer, taking his boyfriend's hands into his, "I'm _so_ ready for this. I _want_  to do it with you. It's just that... I don't know how it will be. We're both Omega so I don't know... How to do this so that we both feel good. I know you read in those books that Omega can breed but we're not in Heat. I-I'm just... worried."  
  
"Is that it?" Keith asked, feeling there may be something more. He wasn't sure of it, but he'd like to say that he knew Lance well enough to tell when he was hiding something else he wanted to say. "You can tell me anything. I'm here to listen. Then we'll both work on sorting it out."  
  
"Keith... The date."  
  
"We had great dinner." The pale Omega raised his hands up, "And now I want to know what troubles you. You can tell me Lance, I promise it won't ruin the night."  
  
"You don't know that." The brunette looked away.  
  
"The night will be ruined if you don't tell me." And that was that.  
  
The tanned Omega sighed, eyes moving to look at Keith. "Well... I've asked you about this before but we never really sorted it out. Keith... I love you." He squeezed the other's hand, "And I want to be with you but the courting laws won't recognise us. Other Alpha will be able to court you, and I won't be able to watch on the sidelines as they do. What if we suddenly bond with someone? That would destroy us."  
  
This has been haunting Lance for a while now, and every time they brought it up, the question was never solved. "And it's not like I can bond with you. I can't bite you like an Alpha or a Beta. I've just... been thinking about it for a _long_  time." And he wasn't finding any answers so far. "And what about your image? I'll tarnish it Keith. I don't want to ruin you."  
  
"Shhhh..." Keith whispered, holding onto Lance's hands tightly. "This has been on your mind for a while, hasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah." Lance nodded, "I'm sorry for bringing it up now. I'm the worst."  
  
"No you're not. It's okay to worry about these things, especially if we haven't talked about them." Keith raised his hand up, stroking Lance's cheek, "I can't blame you for thinking about it now, with the flowers and all."  
  
"Sorry." Lance apologised again, feeling like an utter ass.  
  
"Come on." Keith pulled on his hand, walking towards the bed, "Let's talk about it."  
  
"Okay." Lance nodded, letting himself be pulled as both he and Keith sat on the soft bed, the rose petals scattered all around them.

Keith settled on the edge of the bed, his outfit still jingling with every move that he made, but he kept himself at arm's length. Despite what the other Omega siad Lance is pretty sure he just ruined the whole mood now, especially when the confident look dropped right off of his boyfriend's face and he started fiddling nervously with one of the bracelets on his wrists.  
  
"I'm sorry for rushing all this before we had a chance to really talk." Keith apologizes, "I should have thought this through."  
  
"Keith, no, that's not what this is about." Lance tries, "I really, really, want this. Its just that..."  
  
"You don't wanna do this without commitment." Keith finishes for him, "And I can't blame you, this is a pretty big step."  
  
"Keith, no, that's not what this is about either." Lance waves his hands.  
  
"Yes it is." Keith sighs, picking at his fingers, "You're scared, and you're scared because you don't want us to bond with someone else during our relationship. You don't want to be invested in this only to have it snatched away by someone else. You don't want to spend your time on the sidelines while an Alpha jerk drags me off on dates with their courting rights. I get it, I'm scared too."  
  
"Keith..." Lance's voice cracked, because somehow it hadn't occurred to him that Keith had been troubled thinking about these things too. The pale Omega had seemed so quiet and confident about the whole thing, seemingly just trusting that they would work somehow.  
  
"I know what you're about to say." Keith shook his head, "Yeah, I have been worrying about it. I have been thinking about it. You're too good for me Lance, and I've been worried I wouldn't be enough to satisfy you, or that there would be someone better, or someone else would come along. And I trust you Lance, I really do, but we can't help if someone wants to claim courting rights."  
  
"So...what?" Lance asks, deflating, "How are we even supposed to work. It sounds to me like everything in our relationship was made to fall apart. How are we even supposed to have _sex_  Keith? I'm pretty sure we both prefer bottom here."  
  
Keith's eyebrows knitted together, a worried frown on his face, "Is _that_  one of the things you're worried about? Lance, that is one of the _easiest_  things to fix. There are all sorts of solutions to that."  
  
Lance raised a skeptical eyebrow, "That's not a small deal Keith. If we're not even sexually compatible than our relationship isn't going to work out."  
  
"Lance." Keith sighs, "I have all sorts of solutions for _that_. There's a lot of creative ways around that. Hell, I'll even top if you want, but trust me when I say that I'm pretty sure we can work around that easy."  
  
"Even if that's true," Lance shook his head, "and we figure out the perfect compromise for sex that doesn't change the fact I can't bond you. Keith, I'll _never_  be able to bond you. I don't want to watch from the sidelines while you're dragged away on bonded by another man Keith."  
  
Keith brissled at that, puffing up like and angry cat and hissing, "And who the hell says I will? I can't stop the dates, but I have a whole team of bodyguards _and_  my own skills if any Alpha tries shit. Lance, I will _never_  bond with another Alpha, I'm not even _attracted_  to Alpha, and I'm starting to think I'm not into Beta either. The only way any would ever bond me is if they bit me unwillingly, and even then my brother has a solution to that now, even if it becomes illegal or something I would know how to make it and get out. If anything I should be worried about you."  
  
_"What?"_ Lance flinched, recoiling, "I would _never_..."  
  
"And that's why I'm not worried." Keith leaned forward, reaching over and gripping Lance's hand in his own, "I trust you Lance, and I trust _us_. I'll go unbonded my whole life if it means I get to be with you."  
  
"That doesn't mean we can work out Keith." Lance tried to make his boyfriend see, "If I can't bond you than there's no guarantee that we can be together, that Alpha won't stop dragging you away, that we won't be torn apart. And what about your reputation?"  
  
" _Fuck_  the Alpha and _fuck_  my reputation." Keith hissed angrily, his eyes getting a bit teary, "I've gotten very good at avoiding Alpha that want to court me, and not all of them are as persistent or annoying as Lotor. Not all of them are going to show up out of nowhere and demand a date while I'm working or out on town. If I don't answer their calls then they'll get the message. And fuck my reputation too. I've been really thinking about it Lance, and the people who hate me are going to hate me no matter what I do. Even if I bond with an Alpha they're going to hate me, so fuck them. Sure, maybe they'll hate me more than they otherwise would, but that's not going to stop people who need our products from buying our products."  
  
"Keith." Lance shook his head, "You're talking crazy."  
  
"I'm really not." Keith shook his head, "Think about it Lance. People know that most retail stores buy from Chinese sweatshops, but they buy that stuff anyway. They know fast-food is bad for them, but they buy it anyway. The truth is, Lance, most people can't afford to give a shit about something like that. Sure, they'll be loud about it on the internet or something, but we sell to more than Omega. Alphas buy our cold pills, Betas buy our fertility stuff, everyone has something to buy from the Gane Company, and we sell quality stuff. Most people don't even give a shit who made it when they pick up the pills in the store."  
  
"Keith, I think you're being too optimistic." Lance groaned, rubbing his forehead, "This _will_  effect your company."  
  
"Not as much as you probably think." Keith reassured, "And Shiro and I can afford to get rid of our plane or something if it means I get to stay with you Lance."  
  
"Keith." Lance's blue eyes started dead into Keith's violet eyes, "Even if _all_  of that is true, and we work past it, that still doesn't fix the fact that we can't bond each other."  
  
Keith was silent for a long moment. He'd honestly thought he killed that argument, effectively proving that the whole bonding situation was stupid, but it seemed Lance was a lot more caught up on the idea than Keith thought. While the ravenette was satisfied going the rest of his life unbonded, Lance, apparently, wasn't. The pale Omega sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he tried to think of a solution.  
  
"What if..." The VP thought, his violet eyes flickering upwards to meet Lance's, "...what if I found a way."  
  
Lance's eyes widened, _"What?"_  
  
"Theoretically...we only can't bond because an Omega doesn't naturally have scent glands behind the teeth we would use to pierce the protective skin above our mating gland." Keith twisted his hands together nervously, biting his lip as he thought about the possible solution, "So, in theory, it should be easy to just...take a sample of our scent from another gland and insert it into the mating gland. We'd...just need a needle."  
  
Keith lifted his gaze to meet Lance's fully now, much more confident than before, "And if that doesn't work that I can certainly try something else. If bonds can be broken, then bonds can be made."

It took Lance a minute to fully register Keith's words, eyes ever wide. He never considered the possibility of artificial bonding but in the age of scientific advancements they were in, it might very well be possible. He should have expected Keith to have an answer for this, especially since his boyfriend found out that they may be able to have offspring together. He squeezed Keith's hand tightly, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath to calm himself.  
  
"Lance? You okay?" Keith leaned closer, placing his other hand on the tanned cheek.  
  
"Give me a minute. I always cry when we talk about these things so I'm trying not to this time." But it was so incredibly hard, especially when his lover keeps dropping these bombshells on him that define everything he knows to be true.  
  
"You're being silly, cry if you want to. I won't judge you for it." Keith's own eyes were watery at the edges, holding back but emotional at the same time as well.  
  
The tanned Omega shook his head, gathering himself. He opened his eyes, meeting Keith's own violet orbs, "Keith, you're saying that we can bond. It may not be the traditional way but we can still bond?"  
  
"We can." A soft smile spread across Keith's face, "I'll figure it out, I promise. When I think about it like this, it's fairly easy. As I said, all we have to do is insert our scents from other glands into the mating gland. If my hypothesis is right, then that should be all there is to it."  
  
"Wow... Give me a second." Lance leaned his head against Keith's shoulder, still in shock. "You're something else Keith. You're so _perfect._ I don't deserve you. You're too good for me."  
  
"I feel the same way." Keith embraced the other tightly, holding onto his lover as Lance moved his arms around Keith as well. "I know we've been avoiding talking about this, and I know that we've both been burdened by it for a long time now, but I stand by what I said. Everything I said, I mean it."  
  
"I can't believe you'd sell a plane for me. You're really nuts." The brunette smiled, holding onto Keith tightly. He really doesn't deserve Keith at all. How did he manage to find such a loving boyfriend?  
  
_"Fuck_  the plane. I don't need it to be happy." And it was true, Keith really meant everything he said. His words made Lance chuckle, moving away so that he could look into his boyfriend's eyes.  
  
"But are you sure... about your reputation? If people see you with me..." Blue eyes looked away, "You know... Because of my past."  
  
The pale Omega huffed, leaning closer to his lover, "I already said what I think about it Lance. I _really_  don't care what anyone thinks. People who hate me will hate me either way. I should have a right to choose how I want to live and who I want to be with without anyone judging me."  
  
At this point Lance didn't know if he should be concerned or if he should be happy about Keith's decision. He wanted to argue with Keith more, tell him that it was the _worst_  idea he ever had. However, at the same time, he couldn't ignore the incredible happiness that surged through him.  
  
His heart was long gone, stolen by Keith Kogane without any signs of him returning it at all. But at the same time, Lance was content with that.  
  
He never loved anyone else so much in his entire life.  
  
"I love you. I love you _so much_  Keith." Lance moved his head closer, Keith doing the same until their foreheads met.  
  
"I love you too Lance. You're irreplaceable to me." And as Keith said it, Lance choked on his breath, giving up and letting a few of his tears fall. Well, at least he tried to hold them back this time. The two of them moved closer, their lips meeting in a loving kiss.  
  
The kiss started from a few pecks on the lips, but soon it escalated to a very deep one. Their tongues danced, enjoying the feeling of one another as they let their upper bodies fall against the bed. That didn't stop them through, their kiss unbroken, hands moving to touch at each other's chests.  
  
And finally after a while, the two parted, their eyes meeting in a haze as they did. It all felt so magical and _right_ , especially with all of these petals and candles scattered everywhere.  
  
Lance let out a soft chuckle, smiling as he ran his hand through Keith's black hair, "This is surreal. Can you believe it?"  
  
"What?" Keith moved his own hand, touching Lance's brown locks.

"All of _this_. It's so _perfect_  and magical, and just _perfection_ , especially when I'm here with the person I love. You're amazing Keith. I love you." Lance leaned his head closer again, smiling as he kept looking into Keith's eyes.  
  
The pale Omega had his own wide smile,  closing his eyes for a second before opening them again. "I love you too Lance, and I'm really glad we talked about this before doing anything else. I want us to be open about anything that may be troubling us. Don't be afraid to talk to me about these things, and I promise that I'll do the same."  
  
The other hummed contently, "Sounds good. I promise." Lance placed another peck on Keith's lips, moving away with a smile on his face. "But back to the issue of sex, did you know that male Omega have two virginities to lose?"  
  
That made Keith quirk a brow, "What do you mean?"  
  
"It was a thing in the brothel. Male Omega like me used to tease each other about it all the time." Lance trailed his hand along Keith's collarbone, "Male Omega have the best of both worlds, right? So we always said that you're not a complete virgin if you just bottom or top."  
  
Keith remained quiet, thinking about what Lance was trying to say.  
  
"In other words..." The brunette made it easier for him, noting Keith's confusion, "We're both male Omega, so why don't we keep switching? You said there were many ways we could get around it, but when it comes to who's on top and bottom, we can always change it up. We have that option so why not go for it? Besides..." Lance placed his index finger on Keith's nose teasingly, "We came here to do this, ehem... among other things, and I'll make sure you lose both virginities. How about it?"

Keith's face went red enough to match his outfit and his voice sounded a lot more choked than before, "Y-Yeah, th-that's a great idea."  
  
"Alright beautiful." Lance pulled back a bit, peering at his boyfriend with a grin, "You said we should be creative, so what do you have in mind?"  
  
Keith's face only got redder as his eyes flickered over to another bag in the corner. Lance glanced at it before he realized that he was _very_  familiar with that bag, the one from the hotel, back when Keith gave him a show.  
  
_Oh fuck_ , Keith really _had_  come prepared to do this.  
  
"Depends on what you wanna do first." Keith licked his lips, violet eyes going back towards blue, "Do you want to top first? Or should I?"  
  
Lance paused. It was weird, but he'd never actually been _asked_  if he wanted to top before. He'd never topped at all, his clients only ever wanted to do the fucking, so now he was in the weird position of deciding what he wanted. It was odd how /liberating/ it felt, and it hit him how much he just _loved_  Keith for giving him this choice. The brunette grinned, leaning in to peck his boyfriend's lips.  
  
"You know what babe." Lance purred, "I want to top first."  
  
Keith squirmed a bit, "Alright."  
  
The pale Omega stood up, walking over to the bag and zipping it right open. He glanced over his shoulder, as he rummaged through the bag, turning a bit pink as his fingers apparently found whatever he was looking for. He turned, holding a _very_  unexpected object up for Lance to see. The tanned Omega's mind blanked for a moment, his cock definitely twitching with unexpected interest as it slowly dawned on Lance what Keith was planning.  
  
Seeing Lance's reaction was enough to put the confident look right back on Keith's face. The pale Omega smirked, taking purposely seductive steps towards the bed, the chimes of bells ringing in the brunettes ears as his boyfriend approached.  
  
"Excited?" Keith asked, crawling onto the bed, inching over Lance as be towered over the brunette with the offending object in hand, "Do you want this?"  
  
"Yes." Lance choked out, his throat going dry.  
  
Keith leaned forward, hot breath hitting Lance's ear as he breathed, "Then prove it."  
  
Lance didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed his _gorgeous_  boyfriend, flipping over the pale boy as he moved on top. He lips went straight for the neck, sucking at Keith's favorite spot. The pale Omega moaned, his raven head jerking back as he tried to give Lance a better angle. Tanned hands moved over the bare chest, stopping to pinch at the pink nipples before moving downward. Keith's own hands were moving down his back, reaching the hem of Lance's shorts as he made as frustrated noise.  
  
"God you're perfect." Lance moaned against his lovers neck. Their scents had started rolling off them at some point, and Lance moved to massage his honey scent deeply into Keith's fiery-sweet glands, "You're so fucking good darling."  
  
Keith groaned, his hands circling to tug at Lance's shorts, fiddling with the button as he moved them downward. The pale Omega made another frustrated noise when he realized Lance was wearing boxers, "You have too many clothes on."  
  
"Then take them off." Lance challenged, "You're so talented dear, I know you can."  
  
The pinned Omega took to the challenge, giving a loud moan as he worked his hands under the boxers. Lance shivered as he felt the hands, and the object, brush against his ass.  He licked his lips, moving his own hands to work off Keith's costume. He was equally frustrated to find that the dancer had a hip scarf on top of the pants _and_  boxers, especially since the ravenette was making progress pulling the boxers down Lance's thighs.  
  
Lance got the costume off before Keith could finish though, leaving the pale body nude and bare beneath him, slicked and shivering with nothing but those belled bracelets and anklets on. The dancer shivered, knowing he lost that little race. Lance smirked, kicking off his own boxers as he made damn _sure_  that the clothes were off the bed. He took the time to peel off his shirt, doing it slowly so Keith could enjoy the show, before chucking the fabric across the room.  
  
"You're so beautiful." Keith groaned, reaching out his fingers, "Can I...can I touch you."  
  
"Not until I touch you." Lance brought his lips towards his boyfriend's neck, kissing downwards, "Now, lets _really_  get started."  
  
Keith shivered again, his pale hand moving across Lance's back against as he reached downward for the spot he wanted, "Are you sure?"  
  
_"Yes."_ Lance groaned.  
  
Keith moved his hand towards Lance's leaking hole and pushed the butt plug inside. The toy easily slipped into the slick passage, sending a thrill of pleasure through Lance as Keith took a moment to fuck him with it before he settled. Then he switched the plug on and it began vibrating inside him.  
  
Lance moaned, kissing downward until he reached Keith's cock. He didn't bother with teasing, he just gave the head a few licks before taking the length into his mouth, sucking the head a bit before inching towards, letting his tongue swirl around the shaft as he went. Keith's back arched, his pale hands finding their way into Lance's hair as he tried to steady himself.  
  
Tanned fingers scratched their way over pale thighs, reaching over Keith's pert ass working their way towards Keith's own leaking hole. Lance gave Keith's hole a warning poke, making the Omega arc again. The brunette slipped a finger inside, fucking it in and out as he worked open the entrance. Keith moaned lewdly, his ankles crossing over Lance's back as he squirmed, letting the accessories around his limbs chime beautifully. The pale Omega arched again, bringing his fingers to his mouth as he slipped them inside, sucking at the digits desperately.  
  
Lance slipped a second finger inside Keith, thrusting a bit to get him used to the stretch before scissoring his fingers apart. It didn't take long for Keith's hole to stretch and loosen enough for a third finger. The brunette bobbed his head, giving the cock one last good suck before pulling away. He ignored his boyfriend's needy cry, turning to properly stretch the waiting hole. He slipped one last finger inside, thrusting a bit more until he thought the pale Omega was ready.  
  
He pulled out, causing Keith to give the _most waton_  cry Lance had ever heard.  
  
"You're doing so well cariño." Lance petted his boyfriend, kissing the pale inner thigh, "So good, so perfect, I think you're ready for me."  
  
Keith was a mess, not able to form words anymore. Lance smirked, crawling over the waiting body as he leveled himself back, purposely brushing his own neglected cock against the freshly sucked one as he settled himself between Keith's deadly thighs, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Y-Ye-" Keith, bless his heart, tried. He pulled his fingers out of his mouth, moving to grab Lance's shoulders as he thrust against the tanned Omega with a frustrated cry.  
  
Lance chuckled, settling his hands on Keith's hips as he positioned himself, getting in one last tease as her readied himself, "I'm going to fuck you with those anklets on. You're going to sound so pretty."  
  
Keith archd one more time, and Lance slipped inside.  
  
His head bushed inside Keith's entrance. The tanned Omega gasped as he felt how  _warm_  Keith was around his cock. He inched in further, thrusting himself deeper inch by inch, Keith jerking with every thrust. The pale Omega scratched down Lance's back, bringing his hands down to his ass and squeezing before giving it a slap, causing the butt plug to thrust further inside. Lance moaned loudly.  
  
"God, you're so warm." Lance moaned against Keith's neck. He sucked at the skin, leaving his mark. Keith was working hard to leave his own mark on Lance's shoulder, sucking like a babe at the skin. Lance's cock was balls deep by now, and the tanned Omega adjusted himself just enough to find a good angle. He pulled his lips away, leaving Keith's range and making the pale Omega give another frustrated cry, before he _really_  began to work.  
  
He thrusts quickly and harshly, causing Keith to jerk and arc beautifully against him. He settled into a rhythm, the bells on Keith chiming in time to his thrusts, Keith's moans matching them. It was music, the most lovely music Lance had ever heard. And he knew the _moment_  he found the sweet spot, because Keith gava a loud tenor moan that the tanned Omega was sure he'd remember for the rest of his life.  
  
"L-L-Lan-ce." Keith panted as his body jerked, rolling his hips as he tried to match his lover's thrusts, "S-S-Soooo good. So _ah_  ah _ahh_  good."  
  
"Y-You're doing good babe." Lance groaned, hitting the sweet spot over and over, getting that beautiful tenor from Keith with every thrust, the bells still chiming in time with his rhythm, "So p-per-perfect. You f-feel so good. God. I'm so fucking happy."  
  
"L-Lance, Lance, _Lance."_ Keith's fingers dug into his back, his other hand wrapped around his pale cock and jerking, "L-ove you so much."  
  
"I love you too." He kissed against Keith slack-jawed mouth, "You're so f-fucking g-go-good. Oh my god, I can't believe this is your first time."  
  
"L-Lance, baby. I-I'm so close."  
  
"Come for me darling." Lance whispered, answering with quicker thrusts, "Come for me."  
  
Keith came with a loud cry, white cum painting Lance's chest as the pale Omega gave one last arch. Lance wasn't far behind him, feeling himself burst inside of Keith's tight walls, a relieved sigh on his lips as he slumped against his sweaty and panting boyfriend. He lay there a moment, plug still vibrating inside him, letting his cloudy and muddy thoughts reorganize themselves before he moved again. He leaned back, brushing away inky locks of hair from Keith's forehead as he kissed the crown of his boyfriend's head, "You did so good baby."

"Ahhh..." Keith's hazy eyes moved onto blue, a tired smile spreading across his face, "I love you." He leaned up, capturing Lance's lips into a deep kiss. They kissed slowly, but since Lance still had the plug inside him, he couldn't help but let out a low moan, breaking the kiss and reaching to take out the said toy. He let out a grumble as he did, already missing the sensation he felt.  
  
"You were perfect mi amor, so very _amazing."_ Lance kissed the top of Keith's forehead, his boyfriend panting under him in blissed pleasure. Keith let his body rest against the soft sheets, head lolled to the side while his eyes were half open, admiring the view he had of his boyfriend.  
  
"I lost half of my virginity. Now it's time for the other half." He said softly, raising his hands up to lean them against Lance's shoulders. The tanned Omega smiled, moving himself to lay beside his lover.  
  
"Then let's rest for a bit. Once we're recharged, we can go for a round two." Lance panted, closing his eyes and relishing the incredibly satisfying afterglow of the sex they just had. God, he can't even remember the last time he had such incredible sex. It was so satisfying but also relieving at the same time. They both consented to this, unlike the many times Lance had sex before... It was so incredibly different that he found it hard to keep his tears at bay.  
  
He really was a crybaby, wasn't he? But he can't help it. Keith was so perfect, and this is everything Lance ever wanted in life. The difference between his time in the brothel and this was worlds apart, and frankly, it was a sin of him to compare the two.  
  
This was what sex is all about.  
  
It's a product of love, something so pure and intimate that it's only meant to be shared between lovers. It requires mutual trust, understanding and respect from both parties. Lance felt all of those things, but most importantly, he felt so incredibly in love.  
  
He loves Keith _so much_  and yet at the same time he can feel Keith's own love showing. He felt Keith receive his love, and yet at the same time, he felt loved in return. The mere thought of it made tears escape him, cursing himself fo crying once again.  
  
"Hey baby." Keith adjusted his position so that he was laying on his side, facing Lance with a soft smile on his face. The sight of his nude lover beside him made Lance sniff, giving up on holding the tears inside. "How do you feel?" Keith asked, stroking some of Lance's hair.  
  
The tanned Omega pushed himself closer, embracing his lover tightly, "K-Keith... I love you so much. Thank you... I feel _amazing._ All of this is so amazing and breathtaking. That was the best sex of my life, I swear it was. I _love_  you so much Keith. You're my _everything."_

Keith moved his arms around the other, holding him tightly against his chest, "I love you too Lance. You're my everything as well." He placed loving kisses on the side of Lance's neck, letting his lover calm down from the flow of emotions he felt.  
  
He wasn't crying painful tears like those he cried during his time in the brothel. No, these were tears of such incredible joy that he doubted he had it in his to stop. Although Lance cried, Keith was content on waiting for his lover to calm down for as long as it took.  
  
Neither of them knew how much time passed before Lance had somewhat calmed down, looking up at his boyfriend with fondness in his eyes. "Did I tell you I love you already?"  
  
"You did." Keith smiled playfully, "A million times already."  
  
"Hmmm... Still not enough." Lance leaned his hand against Keith's exposed chest, "How do you feel? Are you sure you're ready for a round two? If you want we can-"  
  
"No, I want to do it." Keith kissed Lance's forehead, moving to hover above his boyfriend in a challenge. "That's unless you're not ready for it."  
  
"I am." Lance assured, enjoying the sight of his boyfriend on top, "I'm just making sure _you're_  ready. I understand if you want to do it some other time. Topping is harder than bottoming."  
  
Keith hummed, leaning down to kiss at his boyfriend's neck, nibbling at the skin. However, as he did that, a sudden thought hit him. He raised himself up again, looking down into those blue eyes. "What if I hurt you? I don't want that Lance. What if I mess up?"  
  
"I'll guide you through it." The tanned Omega raised his hands up, his smile as soft as it had ever been, "I trust you Keith. I know you would never hurt me. This is your first time and you're already a bomb bottom. I'm sure you'll be just as good of a top. You're a natural."  
  
"I don't know..." What if he really does something wrong and hurts Lance badly?  
  
"Keith." Lance gently moved his head so that their eyes met again, "I'll tell you if it hurts, but I doubt it will. I'll guide you through it all. We're a team, we're doing this together, remember?"  
  
And that was all Keith needed to get his confidence back. He intertwined his right hand with Lance's own, squeezing gently, "You're right. I trust you Lance."  
  
"And I trust you Keith." The tanned Omega never meant anything more in his entire life, "I want to feel all of you, both bottom and top. I want _everything_  you have, all of you. _Please_  Keith."  
  
Pale cheeks gained a tint of red to them, Keith's heart beating loudly in his ribcage. He was so sure... If it's with Lance, then he'll be able to do this. God, he was never so sure of anything else before. He was in so deep for this boy under him that he doesn't know how it ever happened. He didn't regret anything though, content that heart now belonged to this Omega he loved so much.  
  
"But before we begin." Lance's eyes moved onto Keith's bag, "Let me see what you have to offer." Keith's face became redder at those words, reluctantly reaching out to drag his bag closer to them. Lance let out a satisfied hum, sitting up so that he could look at the things Keith had inside.  
  
Wow...  
  
He never expected there to be _so many_  toys inside.  
  
"Which one would you prefer?" He asked, curiously looking through each and every toy. Some of the things he found surprised him, while some he'd never seen in his entire life. Wow... Keith was really prepared for everything.

"Well..." Beaming red, Keith took a single toy out of the bag, "I like this." And as Lance looked up, he noticed that it was a vibrating dildo. I looked strangely familiar, one Lance swore that he saw before. Could it be the dildo he found in Keith's bag before? It certainly looked like it.  
  
Lance took the said toy, looking up at his boyfriend with a smirk on his face. "You're such a naughty boy baby. I never knew you had it in you." He teased, earning the desired reaction when his boyfriend's face reddened even more. Keith furrowed his eyebrows, leaning down and hovering over the bare tanned body. He decided to wipe Lance's smirk off his face, capturing his lover's lips into a deep kiss.  
  
The tanned Omega moaned out in pleasure, relishing the kiss and the feeling of both their tongues touching. He felt his hole already leak with slick, moving his hand to probe at Keith's own entrance. The pale Omega moaned, feeling Lance probe a finger inside him. He broke the kiss, a panting mess as he felt Lance's finger move around.  
  
Then when Lance took it out, Keith moaned at the loss, looking at his lover with hazed eyes. Lance moved his hand, bringing the tip of the dildo at Keith's entrance. The pale Omega shivered, feeling as the toy entered him. He felt the dildo move inside him, moaning out in pleasure.  
  
He opened his eyes again, grabbing Lance's hand to prevent him from moving the toy any further. He pinned the tanned hands over Lance's head, capturing him into another deep kiss. Following Lance's example, he moved his own finger against Lance's entrance, massaging the muscle around before pushing inside.  
  
"A-Ah... _Yes_ , p-please Keith." Lance moaned out, kiss broken as Keith lowered himself, licking at the base of Lance's cock before trailing upward with his tongue. The action made Lance moan out in more pleasure before Keith took him whole into his mouth, sucking at the top before lowering himself further.  
  
Lance grabbed at the sheets beside him, holding tightly while relishing in the incredible pleasure he felt. "K-Kei-Ah! A-Another finger." He managed to say, Keith successfully hearing him and inserting a second finger. He thrust his fingers, Lance holding onto his shoulders tightly. "T-Third f-Ahh! Finger!"  
  
Keith added the third finger, thrusting in and out of his boyfriend who was a panting mess below him. Lance opened his hazed eyes, somehow managing to raise his hand up to Keith's chest. "I-I'm ready. P-Put it inside."  
  
This was the part were Keith was hesitant, hovering above his boyfriend in uncertainty. Lance noticed this, smiling before leaning up to place a peck on his lover's lips, "Please Keith. I want you so _bad._ I promise you won't hurt me, I know you won't." He took Keith's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. "We're doing this together, remember?"  
  
Keith was a weak man, all of his hesitation broken, positioning his cock at Lance's entrance. They both held hands tightly, Lance squeezing in assurance that it was okay for him to go on. Keith pushed in slowly, the new sensation he never felt before overcoming him whole. He pushed in deep inside, Lance's slick helping with that and making the process easier for them both.  
  
Keith stopped for a moment, both he and Lance panting, hands held tightly together. The tanned Omega smiled, chuckling lightly, "God, you feel _so good_ / so, so amazing." Lance breathed out while Keith leaned in to kiss Lance's inner thigh. The sensation was strange, and definitely something he never experienced before. Lance was so tight around him, and so very warm.  
  
But then as Keith felt the dildo inside him move again, he let out a loud moan, closing his eyes at the sensation of what came from both his front and back at the same time. Lance moved his legs up, feet placed up on Keith's back, capturing him in his hold. He decided that now was the right time to switch on the dildo, feeling for the power button before the toy began to vibrate, sending another shockwave of pleasure to course though Keith's body. The pale Omega moaned, and Lance soon joined him as well, feeling the dick inside him grow in size.  
  
"A-Ah! Keith... Keith! Keith! P-Please! M-Move-Ah!" Lance held onto Keith's shoulders, the other complying, slowly moving in and out, his thrusts gaining on speed. However, as he moved, he could also feel the dildo move inside him as well, overwhelming him with incredible pleasure.  
  
"S-So good! So good for me! K-Keith! Ha-Ah! Yes! Hmmm... R-Right there!" Lance moaned out, Keith's blush deepening from the praise. He felt his cock twitch, so very close to coming. Lance gently lowered his head, the bed creaking now in rhythm with Keith's trusts as he captured Keith's lips into a wet kiss.  
  
They both moaned out, Lance knowing fully well that Keith had a praise kink, used it to his advantage. "So good... Ah! K-Keith you're amazi-Ah-Ahhh! S-So big and s-so _good!_  K-Keith... _Keith!"_ Lance moaned out, a surge of pleasure hitting him when Keith suddenly hit his sweet spot, his body resonating as a sweet bell as soon as he did.  
  
"Lan-So good.. So tight around me-Ah!" Keith moaned out, his eyes closed in bliss.  
  
"Don't stop!" Lance moaned out, holding onto Keith for dear life, "Don't you dare stop!" He clenched his jaw, biting his lip to cry and hold in the wave of moans that were about to escape him. "I-I'm close Keith! I-I'll-Ah!"  
  
"M-Me too-Ah-Ahh..." Keith slapped Lance's ass cheek, fastening his pace which in return made the dildo in him move even more. "Come for me Lance. Come baby."  
  
The brunette grit his teeth, moaning loudly as he came all over his stomach with Keith soon following him. The pale Omega came inside Lance's hole, filling him up while panting in blissful pleasure. He let himself fall on top his lover, their hands still intertwined as they breathed deeply and rapidly.  
  
Their hazed eyes met, a magnetic pull between them pulling the close and letting their lips meet again in a sweet kiss. It was Keith who broke the kiss this time, moving his hand to get the dildo out of his used hole, slipping out of Lance before letting his body fall on top of his lover once again.  
  
They lay there, sweaty and satisfied with their bodies sticking to each other like glue. It might have been a little gross, but none of them cared. Lance moved his hands to embrace his lover tightly, kissing the top of Keith's head lovingly. "Y-You did it babe. That was _amazing."_ He breathed out, mind blow after experiencing just amazing a sex as they had during their first round. He had a feeling that from now on, their sex will only keep getting better and better.  
  
"I just lost both of my virginities." Keith chuckled, leaning his chin against Lance's sweaty chest. "It was amazing."  
  
"Hmmm..." Lance hummed in agreement, hand gently stroking his lover's black hair.  
  
They two were content to lay there for a moment, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Keith felt boneless on top of Lance, letting his eyes drift shut as tanned fingers ran through his sweat soaked hair. The tanned Omega began humming, his fingers raking smooth tracks across his lover's scalp.  
  
"We should clean up." Keith hummed absentmindedly, not actually wanting to get up at all, it was more of an observation than anything.  
  
"We'll put out the candles and everything in a minute." Lance responded, "Let's just...take it all in for now. Then we'll shower and go to bed."  
  
Keith hummed again, burying his face deeper into his boyfriend's chest. He let his body relax, sighing contently. Lance let his body fall boneless as well, more than ready to spend the whole night like this if he needed to.  
  
Eventually the two forced themselves to move again, Keith taking off his bells and Lance going through the house and blowing out candles. They met in the bathroom, showering together before dressing down into clean clothes. The lovers fell into bed together, the rose petals still littering the sheets as they crawled under the blankets. One last kiss was shared between them as they settled in for the night.  
  
"I love you babe." Lance smiled, pulling his boyfriend closer for a cuddle.  
  
"Love you too." Keith responded, kissing Lance's jaw before drifting off to sleep.

That night was special for Keith in many ways, because not only did he completely lose his virginity, but he also found himself in a cottage, all alone with his lover whom he just had a romantic dinner with, and incredible sex to boot. Keith hummed contently, relishing the feeling of the body beside him as he let himself drift off to sleep.  
  
The morning might have been a little harder to deal with, because both he and Lance felt incredibly sore. Although they supported one another well enough throughout the day, managing to wash and do their morning routines before heading downstairs for breakfast.  
  
It was in this moment that Keith remembered to respect Pidge for the grace that she was because not only did she set up their date yesterday, but she also made sure to stock up the fridge with many different kinds of foods. They had everything they needed for at least a week and more to spare.  
  
Thank you Pidge.  
  
After a pleasant breakfast with both Keith and Lance chatting away the morning, they both went out to the porch, frowning as soon as they saw the tents outside. Although there was one surprising little detail they noticed as well, and that was Antok and Thace who both seemed to be busy chasing away forest animals.  
  
Oh... It was then that the two Omega remembered about their scents, now conscious of the fact that the smell of their sex was still lingering around. They closed the porch door quickly, retrieving back into their safe little world.  
  
Keith rolled his eyes, blushing now that he knew that Kolivan and his men were fully aware of what they did. Well, at least they weren't attacking him for it like Pidge, so he decided to let it go for now. But he still felt incredibly embarrassed, Lance's sudden laugh not helping his situation at all.  
  
"Haha! Come on babe, let's play some games." He took Keith's hand, pulling his fellow Omega behind him as they both made it to the playroom of the house. There were all sorts of games of different kinds scattered around, but in the end, they both settled for the games they already knew. Their most popular choice was Mario Kart, then it was a new version of the D&D game called "Monsters & Mana". It was a game Lance had played with Pidge and rest in the plane, but he wanted to play it again with Keith so there's that.  
  
Time seemed to pass incredibly quickly from them on, and as soon as they knew it, three days had already passed since they arrived. They did so many different things such as playing games, going out for walks in the forest, stargazing with a telescope they had, taking out Red and Azul for a ride, _ehem..._ doing more intimate things as well.  
  
Keith was _absolutely_  certain that at this point both Kolivan and his men found themselves in hell because he and Lance ended up doing it almost every night. The one night they took a break was when they both fell asleep while watching a movie, ending up curling around each other in the living room.  
  
Still, Keith respected his guards for the kind souls the were, bearing with the smell while also helping them chase the forest animals away. He made a mental note to thank them all, be it buying them all something to eat or raising their pay. He wasn't privy to having them here at the beginning, but now he was actually glad he had them. It made Keith feel all the much safer, not to mention Shiro as well.  
  
Oh... Shiro... Right...  
  
Keith remembers the 'talk' his brother gave him before they left, but in the end, both Lance and Keith forgot to use protection. Then again, Keith doubted Lance had STDs, and when he asked his boyfriend about it, he confirmed his beliefs. The brunette apologised for forgetting but Keith assured him that it was okay, and that he'd also forgotten. No harm done there.  
  
Hopefully Shiro will forgive him. Although what Shiro doesn't know about won't hurt him.  
  
It was their fourth day in the cottage, sun greeting them both as they woke up. Keith grumbled under his breath, feeling Lance's soft lips meet his own in a morning kiss. "Good morning beautiful. What would you like for breakfast?"  
  
"Hmmm... I'm feeling like pancakes today." Keith hummed out while Lance placed another kiss on his lips.  
  
"Coming right up." The tanned Omega stood up, wincing a bit and feeling all sore. They had more fun last night so that wasn't a surprise. Keith turned in bed, grumbling while trying to wake himself up. "Need help?"  
  
"I'm good babe, don't worry about it. Meet you downstairs?" Lance put on his pants, stretching himself before wincing again, hand leaning against his hip. "Y-Yep! I'm fine! Don't worry about it!" He assured, making his way to the door, "Take your time baby." He closed the door behind him, leaving Keith in their bed.  
  
The pale Omega moved to sit up, wincing as soon as he felt his own sore hips kick in. That was the only drawback to having sex, but other than that, it was amazing. No, actually, everything was amazing. Violet eyes looked around the room and then out the window, feeling incredible sense of fondness wash over him.  
  
Somehow all of this felt so surreal. It felt so _incredibly_  amazing that it must be too good to be true. What if he's dreaming? Maybe he is? Pinching his cheek, Keith confirmed that it indeed wasn't a dream. It was all real... wow...  
  
He felt like he got a peek into a possible domestic life with Lance as his partner, warmth overwhelming his chest as he thought about it. He imagined the cottage being their shared home, just the two of them... Bonded and mated for life. He liked the sound of that.  
  
He brushed his hand against his collar, still firmly locked around his pale neck. Keith's thoughts drifted to many different kind of things, standing up as he made his way to the bathroom. "O-Oww-Ow!" He winced, his hips sore as ever. But as he finished taking care of his morning needs, he slowly made his way downstairs, catching onto the alluring smell of the pancakes mixed with Lance's own scent.  
  
He could get used to this.  
  
Keith found himself smiling for the rest of the day, despite his thoughts being a bit of a mess. Today was another blissful day with Lance at the cottage, the two of them chatting away during breakfast, then sitting on the porch beside one another, climbing onto the roof to look at the forest from up above, and then they also took a walk next to the river that was near the cottage.  
  
It was during sunset that they both decided to climb onto the roof again, Keith already there and waiting for his boyfriend to join him. The colours of the sunset were beautiful, and Keith was just about to call on his lover when Lance's head emerged from below the window. "Hey babe! Miss me?"  
  
"Where were you?" Keith asked with a quirked brow, Lance grinning before showing a plate he held in hand, "Making snacks. Remember these? Coconut balls? You know they're my favourites, for more reasons than one of course."  
  
Keith hummed, helping his boyfriend up onto the roof, "And what other reasons would those be? Other than them being delicious." Keith teased, taking one of the treats to eat.  
  
"Your forgot? I'm hurt babe, right here in the heart." Lance teasingly leaned his hand against his chest, seating himself close to his lover, "They were among the first foods I made for you. Of course they would be special. By now, they've become our signature sweet, don't you think?"

Keith's lips quirked, "Yeah, I think so."  
  
Lance grinned, holding out the plate for Keith to take one of the sweets. Keith plucked one from the dish, chewing on the sweet as he turned back to face the stars. He leaned against his boyfriend's shoulder, resting his head as he watched the sky.  
  
"This is perfect." Lance hummed, taking a bite of his own sweet, wrapping his hand around Keith's waist he he turned his own gaze upward. "I don't think I've ever been so happy in my entire life."  
  
"I feel the same." Keith responded, humming as he nuzzled closer to his boyfriend. He took another of the deserts, chewing it as his eyes drifted over the bright stars. "I almost don't ever want to go back."  
  
"We have the rest of our lives ahead of us babe." Lance chuckled, "How else are you going to take me around the world? Pidge promised me that I was going on your next business trip too. I won't be satisfied unless we make love on every continent."  
  
Keith hummed, liking the sound of that. He pushed himself up, turning to fully face Lance, "I like the sound of that."  
  
"I thought you would." Lance kissed Keith's temple, "It might take a while, but I'm determined to make it my passion project."  
  
Chuckling, Keith plucked another coconut ball, trying to get through the dish Lance had worked so hard on. He couldn't stop smiling, couldn't even pretend to be exasperated, he was just too happy. He finished his desert, full and content, and leaned against his lover again, "It's funny, I really can see myself spending the rest of my life with you."  
  
Lance was quiet for a moment. He gently placed down the plate, pushing it to the side as he wrapped his tanned hands around the pale Omega, pulling him into a hug and landing a kiss on pinkish lips. Keith let himself be pulled into the kiss, humming in satisfaction as he was dragged deeper and deeper, gasping when they finally pulled apart.  
  
"I can see it too." Lance gasped, rubbing his hand in circles near Keith's lower back. "Dios mio, te amo. I never want to leave you."  
  
"Lance..." Keith pulled away, his fingers trailing over his boyfriend's neck, "I meant what I said, I'll find a way for us to bond. It'll be the first thing I work on when everything is over."  
  
"I love you _so much_." Lance breathed, his forehead resting against Keith's, "So much Keith. I don't think I'll ever love someone else the way I love you."  
  
"Me either." Keith sighed, closing his eyes for a moment to bask in the pure affection radiating from his lover. He blinked open his eyes, and idea sparking in his mind, "Lets go inside...I...I want to try something."  
  
"I don't think your guards can handle another night." Lance smirked, "But I'm up for experimentation if you are."  
  
"Not that." Keith assured, "Sorry baby, but I want to show you something else."  
  
Lance hummed, letting himself  be lead off the roof. Keith held his hand as the two made their way to the bedroom, settling the Cuban on the bed as he crawled next to him, settling on his own knees. Blue eyes flickered over him, studying him before humming, "Okay, I give up, what do you want to show me."  
  
"Lance..." Keith started, bringing his fingers to brush his jaw, "I love you. I love you so much, and I want to show you just _how_  much I love you."  
  
Pale fingers retracted, and Keith brought them up to brush against his own throat for a moment, working around the back of his neck. Lance watched, confused at first, before he hear a telltale clicking sound that made her stiffen. He realized, in that moment, _exactly_  what Keith was planning.  
  
"I'm only going to let it stay off for a moment, so enjoy while you can." Keith breathed, pulling his collar from around his neck, leaving himself bare as he turned to face his lover. Lance felt his throat go dry at the sight of the pale expanse of neck, bare before him. He was frozen, his mind blanking for a bit, before he lunged forward, kissing that neck for all it was worth. Keith went stiff for a second, but he deflated and relaxed as he felt his lover's lips kiss against the soft flesh.  
  
Lance paid special attention to the mating gland, peppering it with kisses, "I can't believe you'd do this for me."  
  
"You better hurry up." Keith grunted, "I'm going to put the collar back on as soon as you're done."  
  
Lance licked and sucked along the neck for all he was worth, sniffing the strongly scented gland before pulling away, grinning.

Keith shuddered, feeling the air around him on his neck. It felt strange to have it exposed like this, especially when he wasn't alone. The feeling of Lance touching the sensitive skin was frightening at first but he _trusted_  Lance, and he wanted to do this. Now that Lance was done, he felt the need to put on his collar again, reaching for it before a tanned hand stopped him. "Wait Keith, give me a second."  
  
Lance began to fidget with his own collar, uneasy as he began taking it off as well. However, before he could get to unlocking it, Keith reached up to stop him. "Lance, you don't have to do this just because I did. I understand if you're not ready."  
  
The brunette hesitated, hands on the collar he wore. "But I want to." His blue eyes looked up at Keith's own, "I trust you Keith, and I _want_  to do this as much as you. I _love_  you, and I want to show it as well."  
  
They were both quiet for a second, both clearly hesitating while Keith also had the incredible need to put on his collar again. "If you're sur-" He was interrupted when the two of them suddenly heard gunshots outside the cottage, making them perk up at the sound.  
  
"W-What was that!?" Lance asked, holding onto Keith who was just as startled. The pale Omega hurriedly took his collar, putting it back onto his neck but unable to lock it just yet. Instead he leaned it against his neck as if it was locked in place.  
  
"We need to get down to Kolivan." Keith felt his breathing increase, out of himself now that his collar was hanging loosely around his pale neck. It was suddenly so hard to breathe, falling onto his knees while trying to lock the collar back into place. However, since he was in panic, his hands fidgeted to do the job they would normally do in about a second.  
  
"Let me help you." Lance tried to help his lover, but because he didn't know how the system worked, he found himself unable to lock it.  
  
The door of their bedroom suddenly burst open, more gunshots sounding outside the house. Kolivan entered, holding onto his bloodied hand with a pained expression on his face. "Mr. Kogane! Quick! We're under attack!" He ran to the two Omega grabbing them both before quickly making his way down to the basement. "I'll take you to the basement. You can take refuge there."  
  
"Kolivan! What's happening!?" Keith managed to say despite his inner turmoil, hands shaking and remaining on the loose collar. "Why is there blood on your arm!? Who's attacking!?"  
  
"I-I apologise Mr. Kogane but there's no time. They-" The guard winced when the glass of their terrace door was suddenly broken, men dressed in full gear swatting the house immediately. Lance and Keith's eyes widened, spotting the men who wore bullet proof vests, holding their guns in hand while running around in their boots.  
  
Kolivan growled ferociously before he was shot, falling down onto the ground with a thud.  
  
"Kolivan!" Keith kneeled down beside him, Lance on the other side as they both tried to help the guard up. It was a useless attempt though because soon the mysterious men surrounded them, pointing their guns at them and ready to shoot.  
  
Lance felt his heart beat in fear, eyes roaming around the now incredibly quiet room. He turned to his boyfriend, spotting the way his body shook in fear. Lance's breath hitched, noting that Keith's collar was still undone. Oh no... Uncaring of the situation, he made his way to Keith, fidgeting with the damn lock to lock it in place.  
"Well, well, well, it seems that I've finally found my lovely Omega." A familiar voice cut the air like the sharpest of knives, both Lance and Keith looking up to meet Lotor's violet orbs, something incredibly malicious and dark within them. They both felt fear run throughout their entire bodies, frozen in place.  
  
Lance kept his hands on Keith's collar, while Keith did the same, eyes on Lotor who took steps towards them. Kolivan gave a loud growl, prompting Lotor to stop in place. The Alpha seemed annoyed, narrowing his eyes at the fallen guard. "I see that you're still alive." He gave a signal for his men to shoot.  
  
"No!" Keith yelled out from the bottom of his lungs, spreading his arms widely in the line of fire. This sudden move made his collar fall off his neck, the world freezing in place as it did.  
  
Keith felt the men around them zero in on his neck, as well as Lotor whose lips curved on the sides in delight. Lance's heart beat loudly in his chest, driven by pure fear as he picked up the collar again and leaned it against Keith's neck.  
  
If... only... it... would... lock!  
  
"Oh my..." Lotor took another step forward, motioning for him men to stay on standby. He kneeled down in front of the two Omega, eyes on Keith's shaking figure before moving to look at Lance who was behind him, holding the collar onto the pale neck with shaking hands.  
  
Lotor moved his hand to touch the said collar, intending to take it off but with Lance's persistence, the collar managed to remain on his neck. It made Lotor's grin widen ever more. "How adorable you two are. You're more than suited to be my future mates." Lotor gave a signal as one of the armed men moved to grab onto Lance, dragging the tanned Omega to the side.  
  
"Hey! Let go! I said _let go_!" The tanned Omega growled, eyes on Keith as he desperately looked back at his lover in fear. The man that restrained him covered his mouth with a cloth, preventing him from making any sounds at all. 

The collar on Keith's neck fell down with a thud, nothing there to keep it on his neck anymore. The coldness he felt against his skin made Keith shake uncontrollably, his breath hitching as Lotor leaned closer towards him. At this point Keith didn't even know where he was, yet alone what was happening. He was somewhat conscious of it, but the sudden shock of it all made him go numb.  
  
"Hello there darling, did you miss me?" Lotor asked softly, his left hand reaching to wrap itself around Keith's pale neck. The action made tears swell up in Keith's eyes and it didn't take them long to begin falling down his cheeks as well.  
  
Lotor leaned his nose closer over to the mating gland, his grin as wide as Keith had ever seen it in his entire life. The Alpha licked at the gland, causing Keith to gasp, feeling numb all over. He began to fall down onto the ground before Lotor caught him, holding him within his hands.  
  
Lance made a loud noise, struggling against the guard who held him with an iron grip. Another guard joined him, soon two guards holding onto him tightly, rendering him useless and making him watch in pure agony as his lover shook so incredibly hard that it couldn't be normal.  
  
"Why do you shake so much love?" Lotor asked in a whisper, licking once more at the mating gland on Keith's neck. "Is that because you're excited to see me? Hmmm... Or perhaps you're out of yourself because you know what I'm about to do?" The Alpha hummed contently, enjoying the feeling of Keith's shaking body against his own. "Do not fear my love, for I have gone through great lengths to find you. I even took down your most devoted guards to get here."  
  
Keith was close to losing consciousness, if he hadn’t already lost it. He didn't know, everything was a haze and the voices around him were muffled. Although for some strange reason, Lotor's voice was as clear as snow and he could hear everything he said so clearly.  
  
"What was his name again? Hmmm... Thace, was it?" Lotor moved his hand, relishing the feeling of the pale neck against his hand. "I've killed him for you."  
  
Keith's eyes widened yet again, shake increasing. He was so close to losing consciousness, his breathing stopped and eyes widened in shock. The world suddenly seemed to stop, only Lotor's voice remaining.  
  
The Alpha leaned his lips closer to the mating gland, poking it lightly with his teeth but not biting just yet. "And now that I've finally reached you, we'll be together forever. I'll take such good care of you. You don't have to worry, you'll still be able to be with your little Omega friend, and the two of you will both become mothers to my children. I already planned out everything so you don't have to worry."

Lotor's grin widened, "This is the first step to our future together. After all this time of courtship, I will finally claim you as mine." And that was the moment when Lotor's teeth pierced the skin, injecting his scent into Keith's own mating gland on the neck.  
  
Keith felt his body react, accepting Lotor's bond despite his mind's absentminded state. He couldn't cling onto consciousness anymore, feeling Lotor's teeth in his mating gland, injecting him and claiming him as his own.  
  
Keith's eyes closed, darkness now seemed more welcoming than the nightmare he suddenly found himself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MsBluebell: We're evil now. That said, I'm sorry Lotor, I love you, just not in this story. And I'm so sorry Keith.
> 
> BlueStarPaladin: I just want to say that when I draw the art, I use screenshots to help me with some of the more complicated positions. I'm no great artist so I use those screenshots to help me. I think the artists reading this could tell right away but I need to point it out again in case you guys were confused.
> 
> In other news, we have Kosmo's and Altea gang's debut appearance! Allura's cold betrayal, Klance fluff, good Shiro comedy, first real Klance smut, and then finally some hardcore angst ending. Ahhh... I really feel bad for you all since you have to wait two weeks for the update XD We're super sorry! This is all done in an attempt to get more comments. It worked out the first time so... *crosses fingers*
> 
> Also a warning... the next chapter is the one we've been warning you guys about all this time... It may not be for those with weak hearts... you've been warned...
> 
> Chapter Betaed by the wonderful SilviaMoon.
> 
> Tumblr:  
> MsBluebell: [msbluebell](http://msbluebell.tumblr.com/)  
> BlueStarPaladin: [starellas](https://starellas.tumblr.com/)


	20. A Wail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Non-penatrive rape, dehumanization, assault, abuse, toture, sexual torture, very serious subject matter.
> 
> We decided not to post art for this chapter because we feel that the issues are too serious for that. There will be art in the next chapter.

Antok was fairly certain he was going to die.  
  
He had been shot several times while trying to defend the cottage, that was expected. They all knew the risk and had planned for a possible attack. But this... No one had been prepared for the reality of an all out assault. Even Kolivan, paranoid as he was, didn't think Lotor was foolish enough to attempt a kidnapping on this scale, especially so close to the trial.  
  
They had underestimated the obsessive Alpha's madness, and they had all paid for it.

 _Keith_  had paid for it.  
  
The Beta man growled, trying to crawl to the nearest slumped body, his blood leaving a messy trail in the dirt beneath him. Keith was his boy,  _his_  boy, practically his own, and he was  _gone_. The least he could do was find  _one_  living soul now. He reached out towards a body, turning it over to see who it was.  
  
Regris, and he was breathing. Antok sighed in relief, happy that at least one of the other guards had survived with minimum damage. He reached over, grabbing a loose piece of the boy's shirt and pressing harshly against the lone gunshot wound on the shoulder. The boy would survive if the Beta man could call for some help.  
  
He grunted, searching the boy's pockets for a phone. Regris was technologically savvy and often tweaked his cellphone to have a broader range than the others. The phone was the key to saving Regris, and saving  _Keith_.  
  
He pulled out the device, checking for a signal, giving a relieved sigh when the phone showed it had service. He recalled Regris’ password for this week and punched it in, quickly scrolling through the contacts until he found Mr. Shirogane's number. He thumbed the contact, bringing the phone to his ear as he waited for his employer to answer.  
  
"Hello? Regris? What's wrong?" Mr. Shirogane's voice sounded over the phone, "Do you need me to send out supplies?"  
  
"Mr. Shirogane it's Antok Ma-." Antok rasped, hacking a bit as blood spilled over his lips, "Forgive me, I am dying."  
  
"Antok!?" Mr. Shirogane's voice was much more alarmed now, "What do you mean dying? What happened? Where is Keith? Lance? Matt! Call an ambulance!"  
  
"Forgive me Mr. Shirogane." Antok coughed roughly, "They swarmed us, many are dead, Lotor...he took them both. He's gone mad."  
  
" _What?_ " Mr. Shirogane sounded beyond frantic now, near hysterical, "How did he find you? Oh god, _oh god_ , Keith. When did this happen? Do you know where they went.  _Yes_  call the police! I want them out there right away! Antok, hang on."  
  
"I will not survive the wait." Antok informed the frantic man, aware of the life bleeding out of him. Even if he managed to close all of his wounds, he had already lost too much blood and suffered too many bullets to survive much longer, "Regris is the only one I've found alive."  
  
" _Hold on_  Antok." Mr. Shirogane commanded, "Help is coming! Tell me what you know!"  
  
"There was a t-team, fully armed, bullet...proof..." The Beta man's head started getting dizzy, "Licence plate E...V..."  
  
Black creeped into his vision, slowly overtaking his sight, clouding his head with it. His throat feels dry, and everything is starting to burn, his skin tingling with the white hot pain that came from blood loss. It was hard to breath now, so hard to breath. He had failed, "Ko...Kol..iva..."  
  
"Antok? Antok!? Are you still there? Answer me please! Ant-"  
  
The Beta man can’t hold up the phone anymore, the bloodied device falls to the ground. He makes sure his arm drapes over Regris, doing his best to plug his wound and slow the blood flow. The Beta man exhales his last breath, wondering if Keith and Lance would be saved.

 

* * *

 

"What do you mean Keith and Lance were kidnapped!?" Pidge asked, her heart racing as she followed her brother who ran towards the roof of their mansion, intending to join Shiro who was already there. "What the fuck Matt! Please tell me this is some kind of a sick joke!"

"I'm sorry sis but it's no joke. I wish it was." Matt growled under his breath, his tablet long forgotten as he fast paced to the roof with his phone in hand. He was making calls left and right, calling the police, the ambulance, and any other emergency services he could think of. "Shiro called a helicopter. It should be here any minute now."

"You're lying... They couldn't have been kidnapped! They can defend themselves! Fuck! Keith had all this defensive training! And I know that Lance can kick ass too!" Pidge yelled, and as they passed her room, she stopped in her tracks to run inside, getting the stuff she needed before running up to Matt again.

"I know sis... I know..." The two siblings finally arrived onto the roof, spotting Shiro and more of their guards waiting for the helicopter that was flying towards them. The machine landed, and as soon as it did, Shiro wasted no time getting inside, ignoring the blades that were still spinning.

Matt and Pidge joined him, as well as the guards that were there. Once in, Shiro didn't even wait for the doors to be closed before he told the pilot to go. The Alpha had his hands clenched tightly, trying to hide his shake as he sat. Both the Holt siblings remained quiet, although Matt got to work, informing his boss of the new developments.

"I've called Mrs. Alteanis. She is aware of the situation and will be meeting us at the cottage. The police and ambulance should already be there, waiting for us." Matt informed but Shiro remained quiet, jaw and hands clenched tightly.

It didn't take the helicopter long to reach their destination, the scale of what had happened could be seen right from the helicopter. Police cars were scattered everywhere, along with ambulances who were parked right beside the house. The helicopter landed in a clearing, Shiro getting out as soon as it did.

He ran to the cottage, pausing in his run to look around. His breathing stopped, as if a knife had been pierced through him. He spotted bags to the side, knowing fully well what they contained. With newfound sense of urgency, Shiro ran to the cottage, spotting the shattered balcony door and traces of blood on the ground.

"What happened!?" Shiro grabbed the nearest police officer, holding onto his arms with an iron grip, "Where is he!? Where is my brother!?"

The man visually winched shifting nervously, "I hate this part."

Shiro felt his whole world freeze when the man uttered those words. He tried to push past him, to get into that  room, but other officers stopped him. He was held back, the officers keeping him from entering the room. The distressed man struggled, trying to free himself from the hold.  
  
"Mr. Shirogane, please calm down." One officer tried to ease him, "You're distressed, and we can't allow you to contaminate the crime scene any more."  
  
"My brother, where's my brother?" The man struggled.  
  
"We don't know that yet, but we'll find him." Another officer replied, patting his shoulder, "No matter what happens, we'll get the sick son of a bitch that did this."  
  
A stretcher brushed past him into the room, exiting a few moments later with a downed Kolivan. The man was still alive, but barely, struggling with breath as he was rushed towards the ambulance. Shrio froze, only able to watch as a man he'd known for a  _year_  barely held onto his life. He knew Kolivan, and he knew what depths the man would go to for his job.  
  
Seeing him, bloodied and beaten like that, made the reality sink in.  
  
Keith and Lance were  _gone_.  
  
It become hard to breathe. The Alpha's knees wobbled, crashing to the floor as he stared unblinking for a moment, the officers barely unable to hold up his dead weight. One of them was able to get him to his feet, escorting him off the crime scene, "Come on Mr. Shirogane, I'll get you a shock blanket, we'll tell you as soon as we find something."  
  
Shiro found himself escorted right to another open ambulance, his body still shaking as an EMS worker brought took over and draped his shoulders with the blanket. Pidge was somewhere near by, Matt flanking her, the siblings demanding answers. EMS workers were desperately gathering the men that had survived the slaughter, and Shiro could spot where officers were flashing cameras at the ones who hadn't survived; Antok, cell phone still clutched lightly in his limp hand, Thace sitting up in a tree, a bullet wound through his forehead, and many others... Ulaz gave a devastating cry at the sight, having been safely at home in the mansion during the attack. The other members of Keith's bodyguards all flocked to see which of their men were being hospitalized.

It was horrific.  
  
The news stations hadn't quite gotten whiff of the story yet, so they weren't gathered yet, but Shiro suspects it’s only a matter of time before the word spreads. Everyone would know that Keith and Lance were gone, and everyone would know that the guards had been gun downed like dogs. Only the most radical of fanatics would side with Lotor now...if they could prove it was him.  
  
Oh god,  _Keith_. What was that sick bastard doing to Lance and Keith?  
  
Shiro barely registered it when another helicopter landed, Allura rushing out, just as frantic as he had been when he had demanded answers. The Alpha blinked, standing up as he dizzyingly made his way over towards the frantic woman.

"Where is he!? Where is Lance!?" The Alpha woman demanded marching towards the police like a madman. The officers gathered to stop her in her tracks, holding her back from entering the scene of the crime just as they had done with Shiro.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you're not allowed to enter the scene of the crime. Evidence might be contaminated if you enter with your strong scent." Allura’s Alpha scent reeked, spreading through the area. She growled ferociously, attempting to pass the officer before more stopped in front of her to block her path.

"Please back away Mrs. Alteanis, we'll inform you as soon as we find something." An officer tried to calm her down but it did nothing to help her enraged state.

"No! I will go inside and see for myself!" She yelled, prompting about five officers to forcibly make distance between her and the house. "Let me go! I  _need_  to know where he is! Lance!" She yelled out loudly, tears streaming down her face as the police officers placed her down onto the grass, now a safe distance away.

Shiro took weak steps towards her, looking down and meeting her empty eyes. They were full of grief, just like his own. Although while Shiro realised what happened, Allura was still refusing to admit the truth. The CEO of Altea Corp looked up at her fellow Alpha, crying but unable to say anything. Shiro didn't have it in him to comfort her, didn't really want to. He didn't care about anything at the moment, not with the situation they found themselves in.

Allura kept crying on the ground, Coran kneeling down beside her in comfort. Pidge approached Shiro as well, shaking her head as she moved to stand beside him.

"Excuse me, could you please confirm that these jackets belong to the two Omega? There are traces of weakened Omega scent but my colleagues and I would like you to identify them to make sure they do belong to the victims." A police officer suddenly asked, heads turning up to look at him.

All of their eyes widened, spotting the two _very_  familiar jackets. One was a green jacket with a white hood and the other was a shorter red jacket with yellow lines at the front. Shiro would recognise that jacket anywhere because it was one of Keith's favourites. The Alpha moved to take the red jacket, burying his nose into it as he inhaled the remains of Keith's scent. Allura found strength in her legs to stand up again, grabbing onto the green jacket to smell it, holding onto the piece of clothing as if it was the last thing that connected her and Lance together.

Pidge and Coran both looked at one another in sympathy, turning to the police officer, "They are the jackets belonging to the two kidnapped Omega." Coran let the officer know, taking note of what he said.

"I see..." The man wanted to take back those jackets but didn't have it in him to do it. The jackets may be evidence but they wouldn't do them any good. "You may keep those. I'm sorry... I'll come back and inform you if we find anything else."

"Thank you." Coran thanked the man who turned to leave, Shiro and Allura clinging onto the jackets tightly.

Shiro shook violently, the jacket ultimately doing little to help, Keith's lingering scent only serving to make him teary eyed. Everything was falling apart as reality sunk in. He heard Allura start to sob next to him, Pidge was screaming from somewhere nearby, and Ulaz had gone deadly silent.  
  
"How?" Shiro shook his head, "I went out of my  _way_  to hide them."  
  
"Shiro? Lad." Coran's voice was weak as he placed a hand on the Alpha's shoulders, "This isn't your fault."  
  
"I shouldn't have let them come." Shrio shook his head, "I should have kept them home."  
  
"It's likely they would have been attacked there as well." Coran tried, his face seemingly ageing right before Shiro's eyes, "And maybe you would be dead too."  
  
Allura was still sobbing deeply into Lance's jacket, having crashed to her knees. Shiro had never seen her so openly emotional, much less this devastated. And, mad as he was at her, he couldn't help the sting of empathy he felt for her. Now wasn't the time for their anger anymore, Lance and Keith needed them.  
  
He pulled the blanket from around his shoulders, draping it over Allura's shaking form. Her face snapped up, teary eyes landing on him as she continued to shake. Shiro grabbed her elbow, pulling her up and into a hug. He didn't know if it would help, it certainly didn't  _feel_  like it was helping, but Allura clutched at his shirt and started sobbing into his chest so it must have.  
  
"We're going to find them." Shiro promised, patting her hair, "Lotor is going to  _rot_  for this."

"He sure as hell will." Pidge's voice was venomous, clenching onto her phone tightly, "I'll  _kill_  him."

Coran turned to look at the scene of the crime, looking at the bodies of the guards. Words couldn't describe the way their surroundings looked, it was like a massacre. The elder Beta couldn't bare to look anymore, lowering his gaze. "We'll be able to help. We'll use all the information we've gathered on Lotor to track their location. All of our records and data are at your disposal."

The Alpha girl hissed spitefully, "I'll track every Galra facility I can find. We'll find them, I  _swear_  it."

Pidge stormed away, heading towards the helicopter, pulling out her phone as she went and rapidly punching the screen. Shiro didn't try to stop her, watching blankly as the young Alpha girl crawled inside the vehicle.  
  
Every part of him felt numb, still unable to process the fact that his little brother, his _youngest brother_  was  _gone_. He brushed his hands through Allura's hair, trying to calm, to find something other than numbness.  
  
"Come on Allura, we need to go" Shiro tried, "There's nothing we can do here.”  
  
That only caused the woman to sob harder, probably years of repressed grief and emotion leaking out of her now, and Shiro was pretty sure he was the only thing holding her up now. The Alpha woman shook her head against his chest, not wanting to leave, "N-No, I have to do something."  
  
"We can't do anything right now." Shiro patted her head, "Pidge can probably track down some Galra Facilities he took them to, but other than that it's up to the police now."  
  
A news van rolled to the area, they must have heard something had happened. The news crew spilled out and he wasn't surprised to see Luxia Queen's crew setting up. The police swarmed them, trying to keep the crew from filming the deceased, but one of the camera crew had already zoomed in on them. Shiro turned his body to shield Allura from view, pushing the distraught woman out of sight.  
  
It would only be a matter of time before  _everyone_  knew what happened here. Sven was going to blow up his phone.  
  
"Mr. Shirogane." A neatly dressed officer walked up, looking grim, "I'm Police Chief Swanson. I'm sorry to bother you, but the young man who called said you were the one to receive a call from the last witness. Do you mind if I take a statement now?"  
  
"I recorded the call as soon as I knew what was happening." Shiro nodded grimly, "I'll hand it over to evidence and give a statement. Just...just let me get her out of sight first...and...and I need a moment."  
  
"Understood sir." The officer nodded.  
  
Shiro returned the nod, turning to get Allura and himself out of sight.

 

* * *

 

The mattress below him was soft as he woke, eyes cracking open. Everything was hazy around him, but the one thing he noticed right away was the soft pillow under his head. It was one of the softest pillows he ever had in his life. Everything around him was warm and cushiony, so  _incredibly_  soft that it made his inner Omega purr in content.

The astonishing comfiness of his surroundings made it harder for him to wake up, his eyes heavy as he gave into the incredible feeling around him. He felt his body relax, surrendering to the softness. His eyes slowly began to clear up and he could finally see where he was. Lance perked up, brows furrowing as soon as he spotted the unfamiliar room he was in.

Everything was white, the walls as well as the ground which blended so well together, as if they were one. The bed had a veil of silk covering it, as if Lance was some kind of a princess sleeping on his soft bed. Speaking of silk, he just noticed that his clothes were changed as well, exposing most of his body.

Nothing was left to the imagination, showing off the curves of his Omega body while also giving him some privacy by covering his private parts. He was wearing jewels and stones of all kinds, mostly blue in colour. The clothing he wore reminded him of the outfits he used to wear in the brothel, making him shiver in fear of the memory.

It suddenly became harder to breathe, struggling to get out of the now horrifying bed. As he stood up, Lance noticed a single door at the front, walking up to it to get out. However, as he walked, he heard a strange sound, turning around to see that a chain was attached to his left leg, giving him just enough room to walk around, but not reach the door.

It was when he saw the chain that it suddenly hit him. Memories of what happened swirled in all directions until the nightmarish image of Keith emerged. Lance's breath hitched, remembering the moment Lotor's fangs pierced Keith's mating gland.

And all Lance could do was watch as it happened, restrained by two men. He cried then, and those same tears now returned, falling down his cheeks with a feeling he couldn't describe. He felt dread, sorrow, fear, horror and anger all emerge at once, his body shaking in realisation that what happened wasn't a dream. The chain on his leg, as well as his clothing and the strange room proved it.

"K-Keith..." Lance looked up at the door, gathering himself to walk up to it before the chain on his leg pulled him back, preventing him from going any closer. The tanned Omega pulled on it again, and he kept pulling again and again until his leg was in danger of bleeding. He didn't care if it would, not when the fear and anger he felt were taking over.

"Keith!  _Keith!_ " He yelled from the bottom of his lungs, shaking off the fright to let his anger and fury take over. He yelled out Keith's name over and over, all the while pulling on his chained leg. "I'll _kill_  you all! I'll rip out your heads! Show yourself! Lotor! I will _kill_  you! Where is Keith!? Keith!  _Keith!"_ Lance yelled, as loudly as he could.

The room he was in was most likely sound proof, but Lance didn't care. If they put him in here, then that meant that they were watching him as well. He's no newbie to laboratories and the like, fully aware that there were probably cameras scattered around.

"K-Keith! I'll find you! Wait for me! I-I'll get you and t-then!" He felt his voice crack from how loudly he was yelling, panting in place. There were tears on his cheeks as well, and as he was now, Lance was fully broken. However, he still yelled because at the moment that was all he could do.

Then at some point the door opened, Lance looking up tiredly to see Lotor standing in the middle. The man was grinning widely, hands behind his back while Lance's eyes narrowed dangerously, growling furiously before pulling on his chain again. He would kill the man right here and now if he could get close enough.

"There's no need to scream like that dear." The Alpha took a step inside, but still not close enough for Lance to reach for him. "I'll always come when you call me, no matter the circumstance." His tone was amusing, clearly enjoying himself as his eyes trailed down Lance's body. "It seems that my choice in clothing was on point. Blue really does suit you. Quite amusing...you're blue and my mate is red. What a contrast."

" _Where is Keith?"_ Lance growled out, waiting to jump on Lotor as soon as he was nearby.

"He's in another room, still asleep. I was told that it will take him longer to wake up since his body is still adjusting to the change. His Heat must be in the process of aligning with my rut."

"The hell it is!" Lance snapped, throwing himself forward and pulling on his chain, falling down on the ground due to the force. "Come here! I'll _tear_  you to shreds you scum! I  _swear_  I'll kill you! You hear me! I'll have your blood!"

Lotor laughed, more than amused by his threats, "An Omega cannot possibly kill me. You're below me in both physical strength and intelligence. Know your place and submit yourself to me."

Lance paused, lowering his head as he let his body lean against his knees limply. His chain stopped moving, his head lowered so that Lotor couldn't see his face. "I submit." He whispered, looking up at the Alpha again, "I submit." He repeated looking up at Lotor who didn't seem as convinced. Lance noticed this and so he moved himself to lay down on his back, eyes on Lotor and watching what the Alpha will do.

"Hmmm..." Lotor took a few steps forward, walking up to Lance so that he was standing beside him. He looked down at the Omega, eyeing his decorated body. "I wonder if my mate will submit himself as easily as you did."

And that was the point that Lance grabbed his leg, throwing himself onto the Alpha with all his force. Lotor wasn't dumb, expecting defiance right away. However, Lance did give him some trouble, managing to punch the Alpha in the face with a fist. "You!  _You!"_ Lance growled out, managing to punch Lotor in the face once again, making his nose bleed.

The Alpha growled, grabbing onto Lance's hands before making him fall to the ground, landing on top the thrashing Omega. He wouldn't make it easy for Lotor, even if he died trying. As Lotor pinned him down against the ground, he reached for Lance's neck, managing to grab him just above where his collar was, squeezing tightly.

Lance's eyes widened, losing air rapidly as Lotor strangled him. He tried to push the Alpha away, but he wouldn't budge. Lotor was definitely stronger, proving it by his iron grip. Lance's vision slowly began to blur, his body becoming weak as his hands fell to his sides. It was when he was about to close his eyes that Lotor finally let go, allowing Lance to breathe once again before he could pass out.

The Omega coughed, hands reaching up to touch at his neck. However, it wasn't long before Lotor grabbed his hands, pinning them above his head. His eyes were dangerously narrowed, looking down at Lance with anger in his eyes. "You _will_  submit to me." He growled, lowing his head. Lance was breathing rapidly, trying to take in as much air as he could.

"I will bond you to me, and then, I'll have both you and Keith as my mates." He tightened his hold on Lance's hands, the Omega wincing, "I will not tolerate such behaviour. If you do this again, I  _promise_  you, there will be consequences." And Lotor meant it, Lance could feel that he did. He felt a cold wave of horror creep deep into his bones, making him freeze.

"Now with that settled, I'll need to change your collar." Lotor touched the blue collar on Lance's neck, playing with the lock. "The druids are already on their way. They should be here any minute now to take care of this." And just as he said it, the door opened, a group of three people dressed in robes and masks appearing. Lotor turned, remaining on top of Lance in case the Omega tried anything.

"We've come with the new collar sir Lotor." One of the druids informed, walking up to the two to surround them. Lotor gave a nod, remaining in place. The three druids worked on the locks of Lance's collar, and it took them about three minutes tops before the collar  _clicked_  open.

Lance's whole body froze, shaking when he heard and felt the collar open. He watched in horror as the druids took off his collar, Lotor reaching down to touch at his neck. The Alpha lowered himself, sniffing at his mating gland. He touched it with a cold hand, making Lance shiver and shake rapidly.

"Soon my dear... soon..." Lotor whispered before moving away, taking a different collar from the druids. He placed it around Lance's tanned neck before locking it. The new collar was purple in colour and had Lotor's initials engraved onto it. The Alpha's smirk was wide as he sat up again, holding a single key in hand. "I'm the only one who can unlock this now. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Sire? May we tend to the Omega? He seems distressed." One of the druids asked before Lotor growled lowly, turning to the three.

"Leave us. I want to spend some more time with him before my other mate wakes up. I still have the time to spare."

"Yes sire." The druids bowed, turning to leave and closing the door behind them.

Lotor's violet eyes looked back down onto Lance who was touching his new collar, body shaking below Lotor rapidly. The heaviness of his shake made Lotor's grin widen, leaning down to lick at the Omega's cheek. "I've bonded with Keith, but I don't want to neglect you while we wait for my body to produce enough of my liquified scent so that we may bond. That's why I've decided to give you this." He touched the purple collar, trailing his hands along it in satisfaction. "There are other Alpha around the facility, and I'm not taking any chances."

Lotor lowered himself, grabbing onto Lance's cheeks and kissing him on the lips. The Omega tried to push him away, but felt too weak to do anything. When Lotor moved away, Lance closed his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks.

He found himself in hell.

"And since Keith is still asleep, I thought we could have some fun together. Take it as a bonding exercise." Hands reached down to touch the glands behind Lance's ears. The brunette froze, eyes looking up at Lotor in horror, "As your future Alpha, I need to show you your place. I do not appreciate the way you greeted me, which means we'll have to fix that. I want you to be surrounded in my scent, have a part of me just like Keith does now, for the rest of his life."

Something suddenly clicked within Lance, especially when Lotor began rubbing the gland behind his ear with the one on his wrist, scenting him. "N-No... P-Please... Please..." He shook, reaching for Lotor's shirt in a plea.

The Alpha let out an amused laugh, pinning down the other while scenting him. "I enjoyed your reactions the last time I scented you. I find your little trigger amusing. Who knew an Omega could be triggered by mere touch? Shall we repeat the whole process? Hmmm... Perhaps an hour and a half of scenting will do."

"N-No..." Lance's shaking increased, memories of his assault flashing before him. "P-Please... A-Anything b-but that.  _Please_..." He hated himself for the fact that he had succumbed to begging but... He doesn't think he'll be able to handle a repeat of  _that_. Especially not the way Lotor was touching him. It was funny that Lance had forgotten all about his trigger while with Keith.

Now, however, everything was coming back to him in full force.

"Your pleas are music to my ears. Why don't you keep pleading for mercy and maybe I'll end our scenting session earlier?" Lotor moved his wrist, scenting Lance heavily just like the day when he was assaulted.

In the end, Lotor really did end up scenting him for the hour and a half he promised.

 

* * *

 

The world felt so unbearably hot. It was unnatural even for the summer heat that had surrounded the cottage the last few days. Keith's entire body felt on fire, the shimmering beneath his skin near painful. It was an unpleasant thing to wake up to, and for a moment he wondered if he was dying.

"L-Lance?" Keith reached over, looking to find comfort in his lover. His hands padded at the empty spot next to him, searching desperately for the Cuban. The silk sheets felt cold on his side of the bed, he must be...

They didn't have silk sheets.  
  
Keith gasped, eyes snapping open, throwing himself as he realized he wasn't in his room. He wasn't in any room he recognized. Everything was too sickeningly white and perfect looking. The soft bed, the bedding, the walls and floors, everything was peak perfect without a single stain or scratch. He recoiled in horror as he realized the only color in the room came from the red rose petals that littered the bed and his own clothing, which had been changed in his sleep. He was wearing a horribly revealing outfit, silken and red, with all sorts of glittery gems.

The pale Omega scrambled out of the bed, a new wave of heat washing over him as he moved. He fell with a gasp, his body squirming as his veins boiled. Keith tried to roll over, but his body throbbed almost painfully, making it damn near impossible for him to move. The ravenette wasn't giving up through, he pushed himself onto his elbows, determined to get to his feet to figure out  _what the fuck_  was going on.

Stumbling onto his feet was difficult with the way his legs shook, and even when he was standing it felt like falling over into a heap. He struggled, but he was able to take uneasy steps towards the door. The pale Omega had almost reached it when he fell over, a jerk around his ankle causing him to fall onto his face. Scowling, he turned to see what had caused it, only to freeze she he saw a long chain leading back to the foot of the bed.

"N-No." Keith turned into a sitting position, leaning over to try and pry the clasp from around his ankle. It wasn't any good, there was no chance with just his fingers, and there was no furniture in this room aside from the damn bed.  
  
_Fuck._  
  
Lance, he had to find Lance. He had to get out of here and find Lance before...before...  
  
Lotor.  
  
Violet eyes widened, his body freezing as the memories of just _how_  he had gotten here flooded his mind. Lotor, he...he...  
  
Pale fingers flew to his neck, only to find that there was _no collar_. Keith's breath hitched, his entire body shuddering, and suddenly he couldn't stop shaking, gagging when he realized that he  _could smell Lotor beneath his skin_. He curled in on himself, body still shaking, eyes going wide and teary as it suddenly became hard to breathe. He shook his head, denial spilling from his lips, "No. No, no, no, no."

Where was Lance? He had to find Lance.

Keith scrambled, feeling dysphoric, like his skin was too tight and this body wasn't his. He crawled, trying to scramble to the bed, reaching it and crawling under to see if he could find springs to pick the lock. But the fucking bed was springless, and suddenly he was out of ideas for what to do.

"No." Keith hissed, wiping away the tears as he turned his despair into anger, "Fuck this.  _Fuck this_. I'm finding Lance and getting out of here."

But the anger didn't last long as long as he wanted, his body too drained to keep it up, and the horror washed over him again. He pushed himself back on to his feet, the heat pounding through him painfully now, but the desperation still drove him as he dived for the door. He started pounding on it the moment his hands reached it, "Lance! Lance! Lance, can you hear me? Lance!"

He paused for a moment, straining his ears as he tried to listen for a response from his lover, but there was nothing. He leaned heavily against the door, gasping for breath as the heat continued to course strongly through his body, beating weakly against the door. "Lance? Lance please! If you can hear me then give me a sign!"

Still nothing.

The Omega had no more strength to stand, sliding down the wall and gasping as he body gave in to the heat and became boneless against the wall. His skin crawled as he felt the warmth spread through his stomach, his gut churning. Pale thighs squeezed together as he felt his cock start to twitch and slick start to gather. He covered his mouth with both hands, holding back his horror. He knew what this was. This body was working to adjust to a mate.

It wasn't a heat, not yet, but the significance of the reaction was clear. Lotor would go through a rut soon, and Keith's body would fall into a heat.

Fingers scratched down his throat painfully, raking over the bonding mark left behind. He knew, objectively, that was he was doing was senseless, but it didn't stop him from trying to scratch away the mark.

There was a click as the door opened. Keith didn't bother to look up as footsteps sounded through the room. He could smell the sickening wine scent without even looking up.

"My poor darling." Lotor cooed, leaning over Keith's limp form, "You shouldn't be up so soon, your body isn't ready yet."

Keith growled at the bastard, giving his most heated glare, "Where is Lance you evil bastard?"

Lotor tsked, raising a brow at him, "Now, love, you shouldn't talk to me like that. I know you're in pain right now, but you have to know that language like that isn't acceptable now."  
  
"F-F-Fuck off." Keith panted, squirming as the heat only became more intense.  
  
Lotor made a disappointed sigh before suddenly glaring harshly, a flash a rage flying through him, leaking into his wine heavy scent. He brought his hand up and backhanded Keith so hard that the pale Omega was knocked over, hitting the ground with a cry. Lotor wasn't done with him yet, though, and roughly dug his fingers into the ravenette's shoulders before jerking him up, shaking him, "You will _listen_  to me and follow my rules."  
  
"Do you really think you're the first person that's ever hit me?" Keith sneered through his pain, cheek throbbing, "That's not even the worst I've ever hand."  
  
Lotor growled, backhanding him again, sending the pale Omega against the wall. He grabbed Keith's neck, squeezing roughly as he pulled the ravenette to face him, unmindful of the pain he was putting the Omega through, "I've gone out of my way to make things comfortable for you, and _this_  is how you repay me? By being disobedient?"  
  
Keith choked, but looked straight back at Lotor, "Where's Lance?"  
  
Lotor blinked, his eyes calculating, before he put on his more pleasant smile. He released Keith, bringing his hand to brush down the Omega's hair affectionately, "Is that the cause of this love? You're worried about Lance? Don't worry, we're taking good care of him, I've made sure he's perfectly safe and that no other Alpha would _dare_  touch him. The Druids are seeing to him now."  
  
" _What?"_ Keith rasped, flying into a renewed rage, "What did you do to him!?"  
  
"Don't you worry about that my love." Lotor cooed, pulling Keith closer to him, "I've already taken good care of him, now it's your turn."  
  
"No." Keith growled trying to bring his fist up to beat Lotor, but he was still too weak and the Alpha caught his wrist easily. Keith struggled, trying to pull away, "Take me to Lance right now!"  
  
"I can't do that yet love." Lotor pulled Keith into his chest, gathering the Omega in his arms even as the ravenette kicked and screamed for the man to let go. The Alpha only smirked, carrying the smaller man towards the bed. He dropped Keith onto the mattress, pinning the smaller body down as he stroked his face, "We have to get him ready to join us first. It's going to take some work before he's ready, but don't worry, I won't neglect my mate's needs."  
  
"N-No." Keith tried to push the man away.  
  
Lotor shushed him, petting his hair as he brought his mouth to kiss the bonding mark. Keith gasped, a thrill running through his body. He flushed in shame as Lotor bit down on it, abusing the spot with his attention.  
  
Keith tried to crawl away, clawing at the bedsheets as he twisted and threw himself away. Lotor smirked in amusement, following the pale Omega as he was cornered against the overly decorative pillows. Not one to give up, Keith brought up his foot to kick the Alpha in the chest and push him away. It worked for all of a second before Lotor grabbed his ankle, kissing it before he trailed the kisses down the pale leg.  
  
"No, no. I don't want this." Keith struggled, hands trying to push away the Alpha even as his body let out thrills of pleasure, his cock twitching at the attention of what was, officially, his mate.  
  
"Shush now love." Lotor purred, "I won't take you on my knot, yet, neither of you are ready yet."  
  
"W-What?" Keith shook his head, trying to jerk his leg out of Lotor's grip, "Let me _go_  Lotor."  
  
"Don't be angry my little mate." Lotor settled himself between Keith's thighs, "You'll feel me inside you soon. You just have to wait a little longer. I promise it will be worth the anticipation."  
  
"Get off me Lotor." Keith growled, trying to push the man off.  
  
Lotor pinned his wrist to the mattress, his lips meeting the bonding mark again, and Keith could /feel/ how hard the Alpha was. The man looked down at the Omega with lust hazed eyes, "I'll do what I can for you for now, after all, I would be a poor Alpha if I didn't take care of my mate."  
  
Keith's eyes widened as the Alpha brought one hand down for just a moment, undoing his suit pants, his hard knot spilling out. The Omega froze at the sight, a fresh new wave of horror washing over him as the man positioned himself. The Alpha flipped him onto his stomach, pinning his wrists again as he rested his knot onto Keith's still cloth covered lower back, close to his hole, and began rutting against him  
  
The pale Omega could only lay frozen as the Alpha groaned, thrusting roughly, pushing Keith's face into the bedding. The Alpha brought his lips down, his tongue licking painfully against those sensitive parts of his neck, forcing the Omega to give an involuntary gasp of pleasure. Shame was spilling inside the Omega, burning deeper and deeper with every thrust the Alpha made against him, and he buried his face as he felt slick spilling from inside of him.  
  
Keith tried kicking, but he couldn’t do much with the way his legs were parted. He tried fighting back, but Lotor had his wrists pinned. He was helpless, forced to endure this humiliation because of this _stupid mark_. He sniffed, only to find himself choking on on the unbearably heavy wine scent.  
  
"I hate you." He tried to sound bitter, but he doubted Lotor could hear him.

The Alpha above him moaned in pleasure, grinding against him and ignoring any cries Keith would give. He held onto silk covered pale hips, holding them tightly in place.  
  
Seconds turned into hours, and Keith was sure that he found himself in the deepest parts of hell, even as his body enjoyed the sensation of his mate rubbing against him.

 

* * *

 

"Officially the Galra have only one base of operations, and that is their main skyscraper building." Romelle explained, a crowd gathered around the table as she pointed to a large map she had set in the middle, "What the public doesn't know, however, is that Galra Inc invested in secret laboratories that are scattered around the main building. Some are closer than others, but each and every one of them is hidden. The Galra made extra effort to hide them, sometimes camouflaging them as a pub when in reality it is a hidden laboratory."  
  
"How many of these labs do they have?" Matt was the one who asked, keeping close to Pidge in case she snapped, which was something she was close to doing.  
  
"According to the information I've acquired, there should be about forty laboratories within the city as well as outside of it. I doubt Lotor would take them to a smaller facility that wouldn't have rooms to house them, which means that we can already rule out at least ten of those laboratories."  
  
"And where are these laboratories?" Pidge's voice was low, trying to keep it together. She knew she had to focus on finding Lance and Keith, but as they're here trying to find where exactly Lotor took them, the fucker could already be doing things to them.  
  
This made her blood _boil_  in rage, and she swore that as soon as she sees the man, she would strangle him alive. She never thought she would feel the need to kill in her entire life, but when it comes to Lotor, that thought was _very_  real.  
  
"The larger laboratories are mostly scattered on the edge of the city, then there are a few that are in the countryside." Romelle informed, pointing to specific places on the map, "It would be logical if Lotor took them to one of these facilities." Since he had kidnapped both of the Omega in a cottage house out in the woods, "The issue is that the countryside has far more laboratories than the city."  
  
"You're forgetting something sister." Bandor spoke up, more than worried, "This is all based off the data we managed to find within Galra Inc. We weren't employees that were allowed access to the more secretive plans they had."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Pidge asked, eyes narrowed.

The spy lowered his gaze, looking back at the map, "We know the location of these labs but there may be more we don't even know about. We know that Lotor is developing his new drugs within one of these laboratories but we don't know in _which_  one. If he's developing drugs there, then it would make sense for that facility to be the main one where they operate from and sell to the black market."  
  
Shiro held onto Keith's jacket tightly, eyes moving onto Allura who was standing beside him. She wore Lance's green jacket, clinging onto it as much as she could. After meeting at the scene of the crime, the group all made their way back to the Ateanis mansion, looking at the data that Allura and her spies have gathered thus far in their investigation.  
  
Shiro placed his hand on Allura's shoulder, giving her some comfort. The fellow Alpha looked up at him, both of them sharing the same sorrow and grief within them. Shiro took in a deep breath before turning back to Romelle, "And you don't have any information concerning this facility?"  
  
Both Romelle and Bandor remained quiet, "We don't. We know of its existence, but its location is highly classified. Only a few members of Galra Inc know of it."  
  
"And we don't know if they're in that specific facility." Bandor added, "They could be anywhere. There are more than thirty locations they could have been taken to." It would be like searching for a needle in a haystack.

Pidge growled, slamming her fist against the table, "Then I'll hack every facility we _do_  know about and weed out the numbers. He can't hide them forever."

"The problem with that..." Matt moved to put a hand on his sister's shoulder, "...is that these labs probably have ultra tight security. One wrong move and not only do we lose them, but you could end up in jail yourself."  
  
"It's a good thing I don't make mistakes then." Pidge hissed, slapping away her brother's hand.  
  
"Cool down first Pidge." Shiro commanded, voice hard, "You really could make mistakes if you go in this angry."  
  
That seemed to make Pidge deflate a bit, the boiling anger spilling out just a bit. She still wasn't calm by any means, but she was at least trying now. Shiro shook his head, attention going back towards the known displayed facilities. He frowned deeply, the stress hitting him full force as he came to an awful conclusion, "If Lotor took them...then it's likely the drugs are already finished and he's planning to use them on both of them."  
  
Allura made a particularly distressed noise, " _No_."  
  
"That would be madness." Romelle argues sternly, "The police are ready to charge him with multiple accounts of murder, he cannot bond two Omega and expect to keep them."  
  
Shiro felt the stress settle in him further, "That's the thing though, it _is_  madness."  
  
Coran side eyed him, "What are you getting at lad?"  
  
"We've been approaching this like Lotor is sane." Shiro licks his lips, unhappy with the conclusions he reached, "But all of this? Everything he's done lately? It's not sane or rational. He's made too many mistakes, pushed away too many vital people. I don't think we're dealing with a rational human being anymore. I think something pushed him over the edge...and we're seeing the results."  
  
"No." Matt shook his head, horrified by Shiro's conclusion.  
  
"He might honestly think he can get away with this." Pidge crosses her arms, "Look at all the other shit he was allowed to get away with, look at all the people encouraging him online, it bred a sense of invincibility."

"This is madness." Romelle placed her hands on the table, "You're saying that the society has created this...this...monster?" She had no other way of putting it, and by the way everyone was looking at her, it seemed to be true.  
  
"We live in a world dominated by Alpha, and as such, Alpha are given rights that are above the rest. Many of their wrongdoings are forgiven, and this only breeds a further sense of superiority. Not only Lotor... But other Alpha are like this as well. It's the core of the problem we have in our society, and the reason so many Omega are attacked on the streets and bonded against their wills." Shiro explained further, clenching his hand tightly under the table.  
  
The information slowly began donning on everyone, realising just how twisted their society was. "This is messed up." Matt uttered, more than disgusted.  
  
Allura pulled on Lance's jacket, covering her front with it fully. "Shiro, you said t-that Lotor may have finally finished the drugs." She felt herself shake again, "Lance and Keith... T-They..."  
  
"It... It is a possibility." He didn't want to say it out loud, but the cruel truth was right there within the air. Nobody knew what Lotor was doing to the two Omega, especially since they're both in his mercy right now. However, undoubtedly...  
  
They could already be bonded.  
  
Depending on how the drugs work that is.  
  
"Romelle." Matt looked up at the said Alpha woman, "How does the bonding drug work?"  
  
Everyone was all ears, eyes on Romelle who lowered her gaze onto the map. "There are two drugs that Lotor created. One is meant to bond one Omega to two Alpha while the other is meant to bond one Alpha to two Omega. if Lotor kidnapped them now that the drugs are finished, I suspect that one of them may already be bonded."  
  
Pidge felt like throwing up, "What the fuck do you mean?"  
  
"The drug...or rather the process of bonding two Omega to an Alpha is simple. The Alpha is allowed to bond with one Omega normally, but then is given drugs to enhance the production of his liquified scent. After enough is made, that is after two days, then that scent it taken and injected into a second Omega. However, it will still take him two days to bond himself to the second Omega."  
  
Which meant that one of them was already bonded, and the second would follow two days later.  
  
"Keith, he-"  
  
"We have to be prepared for the worst." Shiro warned, holding in all of his emotions, "There's no telling what Lotor may have already done to them." Or if they will be able to recover from the shock. "All we can do now is find them as soon as possible."  
  
"And we'll do just that." Pidge took out her laptop, "But first I'll need to hack into their computers. I don't have the power in my laptop to carry out such a large scale search and I don't want to risk it." She pushed up her glasses, "I'll need to get back home and into my office."  
  
"Then we'll head back to the Gane mansion, all of us." Shiro held onto Allura tightly. The Alpha woman nodded, clinging onto Lance's jacket.  
  
However, as the group decided on their next course of action, Pidge's phone suddenly began ringing, Hunk's name appeared on the screen. The Alpha girl took out the phone, eyes widening as soon as she saw the name. Fuck... She forgot about Hunk and Shay... How could she not when they've all been in such a mess?

"Shiro." Pidge turns to face the older Alpha, "Do you know if the media dropped this story already?"  
  
"Undoubtedly." Shiro responded, twisting his fingers in the fabric of Keith's jacket, "I'm expecting a call from Iverson and our investors any moment now."  
  
Pidge bit back her look, watching the screen, not ready to be the one that broke the news to poor Hunk and Shay. Shit, they'd completely forgotten about the two. They probably had to hear everything through the fucking news of all things. Her screen on the phone went blank for a moment, a notification for a missed call popping up, only for it to be replaced by another set of rings and flashing Hunk's name.  
  
"We forgot to call Hunk." She sighed, flipping the phone open, "Hello?"  
  
"Pidge!" Hunk gasped into the phone. The Alpha girl could vaguely hear the television playing in the background, Shay frantically saying something she couldn't make out. Hunk's breathing was heavy, like he was trying to keep calm, "I just saw the news and they said that a lot of Keith's guards were dead?! They listed poor Antok and Thace among the casualties? What's going on? Where are Lance and Keith? Luxia said Keith was missing!"  
  
"We don't know Hunk." Pidge pinched the bridge of her nose, letting the despair overwhelm her for a moment.  
  
"What do you _mean_  you don't know!?" Hunk yelled.  
  
"I mean I don't know!" Pidge snapped, "None of us know where they are! Lotor came in like an asshole and...and...somehow tracked them down and took them! We're trying to find them, but we haven't yet."  
  
"Oh god." Hunk sounded like he was near hyperventilating, "Oh god, oh god. Shay, Shay get the paper bag. I need to sit down."  
  
"How much have you heard?" Pidge asked, "I haven't watched the news yet."  
  
"All I know is that is that a bunch of Keith's guards are dead, the rest are hospitalized, Keith and Lance are missing, and Lotor is the main suspect." Hunk listed, a loud sound following as he fell onto a couch or something.  
  
"It was definitely Lotor." Pidge informed him, "Antok confirmed that before he died"  
  
"Oh god." Hunk wheezed.  
  
"I need to go Hunk." Pidge adjusted herself, "We don't have long to find them. I need to hack my way through Galra systems before that bastard does anything else to them."

"Where are you going?" Hunk asked with a sense of urgency, the sounds that came from the phone sounded like the Beta had just sat up.  
  
"The Gane Mansion. I need my computers to hack into Galra Inc's databases." Pidge replied, hearing more noises on the other side.  
  
"Shay and I are coming. We'll be there in five minutes." And that's when the phone call ended, the urgency in Hunk's voice still there as he and Shay gathered themselves to head out. Pidge hanged up the phone, rushing out as well.  
  
Their entire group headed back into their helicopters, not wanting to waste time driving. Every second they wasted meant that both Lance and Keith could be going through even more torture. Time was short, and until they find them, nobody will be able to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Sweat dripped down the pale Omega's face as he tried to move himself. His arms felt like jelly, barely holding him up as he tried to push himself off the bed. Keith groaned, body still sore from Lotor's "gentle" attention, shame and anger burning through him as he tried to move. Pale thighs were covered in slick, making the red silk stick uncomfortably against him, and come stained the rest of his back.  
  
The entire room smelt like spiced wine, a sickening combination of his and Lotor's scents. Keith used to like spiced wine, but now he couldn't help but gag when he could practically _taste_  it in the air. It was just another thing his new "mate" ruined for him.  
  
Keith hissed, starting up on jellied legs, wobbling into a stand. His neck throbbed painfully as red and sore glands leaked, the pleasure points on his neck bitten and raw from the way Lotor had ravaged his neck. The Omega wasn't sure where he was going, he just knew he had to get away from the bed. If he ever slept on silk sheets again it would be too damn soon, cotton was clearly better.  
  
The door to the room slammed open, and for a moment Keith felt a thrill of terror. Lotor had only _just_  left, and he wasn't ready to deal with another round of...of...whatever the hell that was. Violet eyes snapped toward the door, his stomach rolling with curning sickness as he jerked around.  
  
It wasn't Lotor at the door. Instead there were a group of robed and masked people, flocking around him, speaking quietly as they did.  
  
"You shouldn't be up dear one." A taller man spoke, walking over and reaching for Keith's arms. The pale Omega jerked away, trying to get away from the group. They surrounded him, each whispering as they closed in. Then they were all touching him, cooing and as the ran their hands over him. He growled, trying to escape, but there was nowhere to run.  
  
"He's defensive." One clucked, shaking their head.  
  
"He's newly bonded." Another reasoned, "He's confused and his body is adjusting. His emotional vulnerability will be at an all time high, only his mate can settle him."  
  
_"He_  is right here." Keith snapped, trying to swing a fist at the group, only for it to weaky tap a shoulder. His feet gave out as well, causing him to fall into one of the strangers. The stranger he landed on made a cooing noise, wrapping their arms around the Omega and keeping him from falling to the floor.  
  
"He needs to be washed." Another hummed, a woman this time, "He has been tended to by his mate, but his body is sore and will need regular soaking."  
  
"Fuck that." Keith pushed away from the man, only to be held in place as the others moved in closer.  
  
"I will go retrieve more clothing." Another stranger hummed, "Should I gather clothes for the other Omega as well? Or should we wait to retrieve him?"

Another figure hummed in thought, "We are not to wash the other Omega. Otherwise Sir Lotor's scent will weaken. We should keep him in those clothes as well so that the scent remains."  
  
"Understood." The cloaked figure who volunteered to go get the clothes did so, walking out of the room to go and get it. As he left, the rest of the group focused their attention back onto Keith, one of them gently picking him up to carry him within his arms.  
  
"Come on little one, we'll wash you before you can engage in any more activities with your mate." The group surrounded the one person that was carrying Keith, unlocking the chain on his ankle before replacing it with another, one that chained both of his ankles together.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Keith hissed, staring holes into the druids around him. If looks could kill, then Keith would have certainly murdered them all right here and now.  
  
"To wash. Do not worry life giver, we'll take good care of you." And as the group stepped outside, Keith finally got a sense of where he was. His room was one among many that were in the white corridor, number plates and name tags plastered on each door.  
  
Keith's breath hitched, frantically looking at the doors. As he was reading the tags, it dawned on him that most of the occupants of these rooms were Omega. Some unbonded and others bonded, specified in front of the door just like their names and secondary gender.  
  
Then when his eyes moved onto the door just on the other side of his own room, his heart began beating rapidly. _Name tag; Lance McClain, Secondary Gender: Omega, Status: Unbonded._  
  
"Lance!" Keith began thrashing around as much as he could, but his body felt like jelly, too weak to do anything else but yell out Lance's name. "Lance! Lance! I'm here! Can you hear me!? It's Keith! Lance!"  
  
"These walls and doors are soundproof." The druid who held him informed, making his way away from the room. "Nobody will hear you apart from us."  
  
"N-No! I need to see him! I-I need to... I..."  
  
"You will when the time is right." Another druid supplied, opening a door for them to enter. Walking in, Keith noticed that the room was a large spa, designed for taking care of Omega prisoners. However, unlike a normal spa, this one had all kinds of restraints plastered around the walls, meant to keep the Omega in place while druids 'took care' of them.  
  
The group of masked figures took him to a room with a bath, already filled and ready for Keith to enter. The figure placed him down, supporting him as he stood. "Now we shall proceed to take off the clothing."  
  
"No." Keith tried, struggling to get away, but the druids outnumbered and outmatched him. They peeled away the layers of clothing, plucking off the jewelry and dropping it in a basket. Even his hair was carded through, the group checking for any hidden pins. The pale Omega protested when they went to remove his necklace, not wanting to lose the pendant Lance had gotten him, only to realize _it wasn't there_.  
  
Violet eyes welled with tears. He never took off that pendant, never, which means Lotor must have had it taken off while he was sleeping, meaning he'd likely never see it again. He loved it so much , it had been Lance's first gift to him during their relationship, a sign of everything he loved about the tanned Omega. Now it was _gone,_ and he was standing there, nude and violated as a bunch or strangers took away his clothes.  
  
"Lower him into the water." The main druid commanded, pushing gently on Keith's back. The others pulled him along, lowering him into the giant tub as he wriggled and tried to fight them off. The warm water washed over him, the smell of lavender and chamomile rising from the water, petals from the flowers floating lazily as the steam rose to brush Keith's cheeks. He gasped, his body involuntarily relaxing as the heat soaked the sore muscles. It was a struggle to keep his eyes open, and there was nothing he could do to keep from falling boneless.  
  
"He has relaxed." One druid hummed, moving to grab a rag from a nearby basket, "This is good, lowering his stress will help purify him and make the passages of life giving easier on him in the future."  
  
"Let him soak a moment." Another chimed in, "Let the water ease the muscles, we can massage the soreness from him once we are done."  
  
A massage from a bunch of strangers sounded like the _worst_  possible thing in the world right now, and Keith let out a groan to let them know how unappealing the idea was to him. Unfortunately, the group took that as a sign he found the experience pleasurable, and they flocked him again. One druid taking a cup and running water through his hair in steady streams.  
  
"Stop." Keith hissed, "I can wash my damn self."  
  
The group ignored his protest, surrounding him and lifting his limbs, scrubbing his body with soapy rags and loofahs. They got every inch of skin, not leaving even a centimeter unwashed. There were so many hands on him, touching his sensitive skin, that Keith felt overwhelmed. He felt very overstimulated right now, and he could feel his flesh crawl underneath his skin..  
  
"S-S-Stop." Keith tried, "No, stop, this is too much. There are too many of you. I can't..."  
  
"He's overwhelmed." One of the druids pulled back, "There needs to be less of us making skin contact."  
  
A few of the lesser ranked druid pulled back, leaving only the leaders to finish washing Keith. The worked though his hair next, taking their time to wash it, sleaking it down with scented oils, washing it again, and even conditioning it before moving on. It was too much, this was all too much. But it didn't stop, and they started oiling his skin too, rewashing everything before moving downwards to wash his more private areas, pulling his legs out of the water to make it easier.  
  
"You're all fucking sick." Keith growled as the leader took a rag and grabbed Keith's dick to wash down, "Really fucking sick."

The druid merely pulled on his sensitive cock, holding Keith’s shoulders as he twisted and jerked it along. The Omega groaned involutairly, throwing his head back as he moaned. They lifted him out of the water just as he came all over the floor. Then, to his disgust and horror, the bastards started /collecting/ his jizz. He growled, trying to jerk away from them, but they just slipped him back into the water.

“I hate you.” Keith sneers.  
  
The group ignored him, pulling away to let him soak for another minute. It was the most privacy he was going to get, apparently, because then he was hauled out of the water and moved towards a chair with a product lined shelf beside it, a mirror next to it and a table. The druids toweled him down, drying every inch of him before settling him in the chair. They wasted no time before they moved, grabbing a container of body cream from the shelf and rubbing it over his still nude body. Even his ass wasn't spared their attention, the creeps taking their time to massage the cream into his back over his cheeks, spreading him open as they rubbed the cream into his skin.  
  
He hissed as they turned him back, settling him down before moving on to his hair. They blow dried it and brushed it down, even trimming the dead ends, styling it until it was dry and fluffed.  
  
"He's ready to be dressed." One announced one they tested his hair. Another druid walked forward with fresh clothing and newly polished jewelry.  
  
"I can dress myself." Keith tried, knowing it was useless, but unwilling to give up. The druids ignored him, though, and moved to pull the clothes on.  
  
"Wait." On druid walked up, holding up a metal plug of some sort, "This should both pleasure him in his mates stead and keep him from leaking."  
  
Keith's eyes widened as he realized what they were about to do, "No, absolutely not!"  
  
They didn't listen. The group just turned him onto his belly, holding him down, ignoring his struggling as they worked his cheeks apart and slipped the plug inside easily. He groaned, hating the way it stretched him and made him feel full. The druids pulled him back up, making him groan as the movement caused the plug to shift inside of him. They worked the rest of the clothing over him, decorating him in all the jewelry.  
  
"Is the room cleaned and ready?" The boss asked another druid.  
  
"Yes." The woman nodded, "It should be much better for the lifegiver now, and we've prepared everything as Sir Lotor asked."  
  
"Good, get him back to his room. The lifegiver needs to rest while we prepare everything." The leader hummed, leaving the room.

A few other druids joined him, opening the door for their leader to pass. They made their way through the corridor again, eyeing the different doors as they went. "Sir, we've been informed that the second Omega isn't doing well physically. He's been shaking ever since Sir Lotor scented him, and even though his tremors have decreased now, it's still there."  
  
The leader hummed, continuing in his walk, "Then let's go see what pains him." The group made their way back, reaching Lance's room. However, before opening it, one of the druids informed his superior of what had been happening in his leader's absence.  
  
"The unbonded Omega is still shaken and seems insistent on covering himself with the silken sheets. We've tried taking them from him but he pulled back every time, hiding underneath. The action should be painful for him to do due to the damaged glands. However, despite all that, he is very stubborn. We've decided to wait for you to take care of the matter."

The leader nodded, reaching out to touch the handle, "Let's see what pains this life giver." He opened the door, spotting more druids who were surrounding the single bed in the room. The tanned Omega was there, covered with silken sheets fully, slightly shaking underneath the only protective layer he had.  
  
"This Omega is distressed." A druid noted, tilting their head down, "It's been a while now since he was scented but it seems that he is no closer to recovering."  
  
The leader walked up to the bed, pulling on the sheet that Lance had covered himself with. He managed to pull it away easily, but as he did, he noticed that the Omega was panting underneath, still slightly shaking as his blue eyes opened. He reached for the sheet, flinching in pain as he touched it and pulled it towards himself again.  
  
"It seems that there are multiple causes for his distressed state." The leader spoke, motioning for his fellow druids to grab at all the covers and pull them away. They did, leaving the shivering Omega exposed.  
  
Lance looked up at them in fright, the smell of wine so powerful that it stunk up the entire room. It was toxic for him to breathe, so instead of taking in normal breaths, Lance tried to take as few inhales as possible. Eyes stared down at him, faces hidden by masks as they examined his body.  
  
Hands moved down, grabbing onto his limbs and stretching him onto the bed. One druid held onto his left hand, the other onto his right hand, left leg and then the right leg. He was fully held down onto the bed, his shaking still there.  
  
"P-Please... N-No... I-I can't-Please..." Lance pleaded, closing his eyes while flinching in pain. His glands hurt, especially the one on his hip. Lotor seemed to have a thing for hips because now he had his eyes set on Lance's second heathy hip gland, managing to damage it the most out of all the glands he scented. It would heal, but it will take time for him to recover, just like last time, only now he didn't have Keith to help him. "B-Bath... Please..."  
  
"There is damage done to his glands." A druid noted.  
  
"But it will heal in time. It still isn't enough to put him in such a shaken state." A druid with a female voice added.  
  
"Sir Lotor had scented the life giver before. It may have triggered his memories of that time to surface. However, it is still strange to see." He leaned his hand down against Lance's forehead, noting how warm he was. He continued trailing his hand down Lance's body, the rest of it warm as well.

"The shock he sustained may have triggered an early Heat. If it is true, then that would be joyous news. Not only will the bonded Omega enter his Heat, and Sir Lotor his rut, but it seems that the unbonded Omega will also be ready to mate while in Heat. That is fantastic news."  
  
"Should I inform Sir Lotor of the new development?" Another druid asked.  
  
The leader shook his head, "Let us confirm that it is indeed a Heat first. Take off his lower clothing." And the druids did, slipping the blue silken clothing Lance wore to reveal the lower half of his body. The Omega shuddered, trying to get out of their hold but that proved to be useless. He was too weak, glands hurting all over as he moved.  
  
The leader hummed, not giving any sort of a warning before pushing his finger through Lance's entrance, making the Omega shudder. His hole was already producing slick but now as the finger entered, there was more coming out of him.  
  
Lance shook, wanting to hold onto the bed sheets but even that proved to be painful. The glands on his wrists hurt every time he tried touching anything, preventing him from using his hands.  
  
"The symptoms are there." The leader noted, slowly thrusting his finger in and out, making Lance moan out in pleasure. He felt devastated, shaken and powerless. There was nothing he could do, even now as the masked figure added in a second finger.  
  
His cock hardened, hating his body for reacting in such a way. Then again, this was nothing new to him. He's done this many times in the past. He should have already gotten used to it, but it seems that no matter how adaptable he thinks he is, he'll never be able to get used to something like this, "A-Ah-No! D-Don't... A-Ah..."  
  
"He is producing a larger quantity of slick than normal." One druid held onto his leg, pulling it up. "He really must be in a pre-Heat state."  
  
"It seems so." The leader thrust his fingers some more, Lance moaned as he did, and soon, he came all over himself, slumping against the bed. He panted as he laid down, closing his eyes in shame as strangers stared at him, as if he was a toy they could play with.  
  
He felt two pairs of hands touch him, flipping him onto his stomach and exposing his hole. "This should help ease the pain of an incoming Heat but at the same time also encourage his body to enter the Heat when we wish it. As he is now, he should be in Heat at the same time as his fellow Omega and future mate." One of the druids proceeded to insert a butt plug into him, Lance shuddering as it entered him.  
  
"Put his clothes back on. Sir Lotor had instructed us to make sure he is covered in his scent." The druids covered his lover half again, cleaning the cum before covering him with a silken sheet once more.  
  
Lance curled on himself, feeling the plug vibrate painstakingly slow within him, driving him mad as he laid down. He sobbed, wishing that he could wake up from this nightmare and pretend nothing ever happened.  
  
"Inform Sir Lotor of the new development. Surely he will be pleased." The leader noted, sending a fellow druid to carry the message.  
  
"It seems that both of Sir Lotor's Omega are now in their pre-Heat state. Would it be more suitable if we kept them together instead of being separated?"  
  
The leader nodded, eyes moving to look at Lance's figure, "Since they will be sharing an Alpha, it would be good for them to get used to each other's presence, especially during Heats where they may become competitive for the attention of their Alpha. However, in the end, it will be Sir Lotor who decides what to do."

"We shall inform him of the change immediately." A druid informed, walking out of the room as the rest tended to the Omega.  
  
A different druid entered the room with bandages and salve, walking over to the bed and kneeling. They pulled back the blankets, forcing them out of Lance's hands. The Omega gave a cry, trying to drag them back as he reached out, the damage to his glands making it painful. Several druids moved, holding him down, making him cry as his glands throbbed in pain.  
  
"The salve is unscented, it should help heal the glands without covering Sir Lotor's scent. " The druid who brought the supplies replied, applying the salve to the damaged glands gently, "In the future we should caution him not to damage the Omega, it will only damage their ability to give birth in the future."  
  
"He is close to a rut." Another reasoned, "And newly mated, he was simply over eager with his mates."  
  
"Mating will be difficult if the lifegiver is damaged." Yet another clucked, "Prepping them for their Heat is going to be difficult."  
  
"We shall manage." Another stated as they started to bandage Lance's damaged body, "They _will_  be made ready for mating."  
  
Lance tried to struggle against the hands as the wrapped him in bandages. He didn't want their help, no matter how relieved he was for the pain decreasing. He wanted Keith. Keith always made him feel better, Keith always knew what to do. Keith had saved him from this last time.  
  
"Please." Lance wasn't too proud to beg right now, "Please...just...just take me to Keith."  
  
The druids let him go, moving about the room again as they worked to relieve his stress. Lance curled in on himself, giving a sob as he felt the plug move and stretch inside him. Tanned hands reached out, feeling for the bedsheets as he curled them around his aching body, trying to barricade himself from the world and pretend this nightmare was over.  
  
"Sir Lotor has been informed of the news." Lance heard the door click open, a new voice sounding through the room, "He was very pleased."  
  
"What does he wish us to do with the Omega?" Another asked, "Should we continue to keep them separated? Or does he wish them to be moved to the mating room?"  
  
"Since both Omega are in their pre-Heat he wants them moved immediately." The voice spoke evenly, "His glands will be ready by the morning, and he plans to bond his second mate as soon as possible. He wants them both ready and mated the moment he enters his rut."  
  
"The other lifegiver is being difficult." Another druid spoke up, "He's harming himself."  
  
"Stop him and get him to the mating room." The leader commanded, "We can not have either Omega any more damaged than they already are, prepare everything we need for Sir Lotor, and get their chains ready. It's time to go, help him up."

Once the druid was done wrapping Lance's body in bandages, he picked the Omega up, holding him within his arms along with the silken sheet he was clinging to. The group of druids scattered, some making their way to the mating room, preparing it for the two Omega to settle into. They undid the chain on Lance's leg, replacing it with another that chained both of his legs together.  
  
Lance shuddered, biting his lip while the plug vibrated inside him. He felt the druid holding him move, walking out of the room for the first time. Blue eyes opened to spot the many other doors that were decorating the hallway, showing number plates along with names of their occupants on the doors. Lance's eyesight was hazy, barely managing to focus on any of the names. They blurred on him, and in the end, he decided to close his eyes completely.  
  
None of this was real, it was all a nightmare.  
  
He heard someone touch a handle, eyes slightly opening to see that he was being taken to another room. The said room was the same as his previous one, the only difference being the bed, which was much larger in size.  
  
The druids walked up to it, gently placing the tanned Omega onto the mattress. As soon as he touched the bed, Lance curled on himself, grabbing onto the sheets to cover himself. he carried Lotor's scent as he went, the air around him suffocating even now. He tried to cover his nose, but the silk did nothing to help him block anything at all.  
  
"The mating room is ready for the mated Omega to enter." A druid noted, some of them going and others entering. Lance watched them with tired eyes, not really knowing what was happening at all. However, then he spotted a figure in red being carried by a druid, his eyes widened right away.  
  
He flinched as he sat up, but he barely had any room to move now that both of his hands were chained to the bedpost, keeping him at bay and preventing him from getting off the bed at all. "Keith!" He called out, and despite their situation, he felt hope wash over him for the first time since he found himself within this nightmare, "K-Keith!"

The red figure perked up, violet eye widening and snapping in the tanned Omega's direction, "Lance!"  
  
Keith stopped struggling, willingly letting the druids lead him towards the bed. The laid him down gently, but he still ended up moaning as the plug moved against his walls. He tried to reach for Lance as soon as he was settled, the tanned Omega doing the same, but he was prevented by the cuffs around his wrist. The druids pulled the pale Omega back, causing him to cry out as he was pulled away from his lover, "Let me go!"  
  
"Please settle down." The man holding his wrist hummed, "The stress is very bad for you."  
  
They strapped the cuffs around his wrist, restraining him. The cuffs weren't too short, leaving him room to move, but it was just short enough to prevent him from leaving the bed. Still, he could at least move now, and the druids weren't stopping him anymore, so he crawled towards Lance, throwing himself at his lover.  
  
"Keith, Keith!" Lance cried in relief, also throwing himself at the other Omega, "Thank god you're here."  
  
"Oh god, _Lance_." Keith sniffed, ignoring the pain in his body and the throbbing pleasure in his stretched hole as he glued himself to the other Omega. His eyes watered at the scent leaking off Lance, the wine scent almost covering the Omega's natural seaside-honey. There was no part of the the brunette that didn't look sore and damaged, and Keith never felt as much burning _hatred_  of Lotor as he did right now, "This place is a nightmare."  
  
"Keith, Keith, _Keith_." Lance groaned, pawing at the pale Omega. His eyes landed on the bond mark and the deep scratches around it, causing him to give a cry as reached to try and fruitlessly rub the mark away, "Oh god, Keith, what have they done to you?"  
  
The ravenette couldn't respond, he couldn't share what they'd done to him, he could bare it. He sobbed instead, finally allowing himself to break down and release the repressed fear and horror he felt now that he was in his lover's arms. Lance broke down too, holding Keith close as he let out his own sobs. The two fell into the mattress, both involuntarily rubbing against each other as the effect of their pre-Heat washed over them.  
  
The druids observed them, watching the two Omega as they wrapped themselves around each other, finding comfort in their lover's arms. The druids moved around the room, preparing everything that was needed as others observed the two Omega.  
  
"Should we prep them for Sir Lotor's rut?" One asked, watching the two Omega, "They seem be used to each other's presence already."  
  
"Sir Lotor wishes to prep them himself once he bonds the other lifegiver." Another hummed.

"Very well, we'll make sure he has everything he needs to prepare the Omega safely." A druid said, turning to watch as more of his fellow druids pushed a table with wheels into the room, its contents covered by a single white cloth, preventing anyone from seeing what was inside.  
  
"Sir, it is already the end of the day. We should let the two lifegivers rest before we continue treating them tomorrow." Another druid approached their leader, reminding him what time of the day it was. Since they were in a building that was artificially lighted, it was impossible for anyone inside to know if it was night or day. There was no sense of time at all.  
  
"The Omega are both chained and settled into their new bed. There don't seem to be any problems thus far." The leader nodded to himself, druids gathering to leave the room. It didn't take them long to all get out, and as they did, the leader turned around before closing the door.  
  
All Keith and Lance heard were the closing of doors, and then the light of their room suddenly switched off, leaving them in darkness with some light on the side. Never in their lives did they both feel thankful for the dark, because with it, it will be harder for anyone to watch them.  
  
Finally for the first time since coming here, they had some privacy.  
  
The two Omega held each other tightly, tears falling down their cheeks as they shook. "K-Keith." Lance managed to say, " _Keith_ "  
  
The pale Omega held onto Lance's silk clothing tightly, aware of the bandages he had. Still, he looked up, expecting to see Lance's blue eyes but seeing nothing except for black, "Lance." Keith reached out, searching for Lance's hand so that they could intertwine their fingers. He found it but the other flinched, pulling back in reaction.  
  
Once the sting disappeared, Lance reached out again, gently intertwining their hands. Keith moaned under his breath, closing his eyes for a second when he felt the vibrations of the foreign object inside him. Lance's breath hitched, suddenly realising why Keith did that. "Y-You too..." He asked, but more than anything it made him sob even harder, the brutal truth of their situation too much to bare.  
  
Blue eyes tried to find Keith's mating gland, but unable to see anything in the darkness. He sobbed again, Keith's presence somewhat managing to calm him, but doing very little in face of what was happening, "I-I love you Keith. I-I..." He didn't know what to say, moving his hand to touch Keith's own teary face.  
  
"I'm sorry Lance." Keith pulled himself closer to the Omega, wrapping his arms around the brunette as best he could and burying his face into the shorter locks, "I'm so, so, sorry. You should have never ended up in a place like this."  
  
"Neither should you." Lance curled against him. He couldn't find it in himself to bury his face into Keith's neck like he used to do for comfort, the smell of Lotor too strong from the pale Omega's mulled mating gland. He settled on breathing in the scent of Keith's fluffed and styled hair, finding comfort in the lavender scent coming off his lover, "Don't you dare apologise for this."  
  
"We're going to get out of here Lance." Keith sniffed, "Pidge will find us, or Shiro, or...or...the police. I don't know how, or when, but I'm going to get you out of here."  
  
"Keith, shush." Lance rested his forehead against the pale skin, "We're together now, let's take comfort in that. We're together."  
  
"I'll kill him." Keith sobbed, "I'll kill him for doing this to you."  
  
"Not if I kill him first." Lance sniffed.  
  
"I love you." Keith gasped out, "I love you so, so, much Lance."  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again." Lance admitted, shuttering in fear, "I know Lotor said he was going to keep us together, and I heard them talk about you, but I was so, so, scared he'd keep us apart forever."  
  
"Me too." Keith groaned, weak from the horror and his pre-Heat, the plug inside him thrusting against him even now. "I thought...I didn't want to imagine what he was doing to you. I thought he was going to keep me in that room forever."  
  
"We're together." Lance gasped, "Oh god, at least we're together."

 

* * *

 

Acxa was quietly sitting in her cell, legs on her bed with eyes closed, listening to her surroundings with sharp ears. She heard a lot of movement behind the door of her cell, listening as police officers talked among themselves.

"It was a massacre." Once policeman said.  
  
"I heard that more than a dozen were killed. Apparently they were all guards to boot." A second policeman noted, prompting Acxa to focus on their conversation further.

"Lotor of Galra Inc is the main suspect. It has been confirmed by one of the dead that he was the one who attacked them. Not only that, but the head guard who was hospitalised also said that Lotor was the one to blame."  
  
"Wow... Why would he do that? I never expected someone like Lotor to do such a thing."  
  
"Nobody did. To kidnap someone as big as Keith Kogane? It's madness. I know he was courting the Omega, and I was rooting for him, but now it just seems too extreme." Those words snapped something within Acxa, opening her eyes and standing up. She leaned her head against the door, focused on the voices outside.  
  
"We still don't know where Lotor has taken him. He could be anywhere."  
  
"And even if we arrive, it'll already be too late. If I was Lotor, I would have claimed Keith Kogane as soon as I had the chance."  
  
"That's probably what he did."  
  
The police officers slowly walked away, leaving a shocked Acxa on the other side of the door. She felt her heart beat rapidly within her chest, and it was in this moment that she knew what they needed to do. The law aside, she had to get out. Sitting here will do little to clear her name, and frankly, she didn't care at this point. Not when Lotor already got his hands on Keith.  
  
She reached out for a pin that was hidden in her hair, taking it to unlock the door of her cell. She managed to do it within seconds, looking around to see if the coast was clear. Seeing that it was, she stepped out, aiming to free the rest of her group so that they could help her find her half-brother.

 Acxa kept low to the ground, keeping her ears sharp and eyes open as she snuck through the holding cells. The young Alpha woman rounded the corner, coming on to Zethrid's cell. The woman wasted no time, working on the lock without any words The buff Alpha woman inside opened her eyes, jumping up once she saw Acxa picking at the cell's locks, "What's going on."  
  
"Lotor has my brother." Acxa explained quickly, the telltale sound of a click filling the air after. She stood throwing open the cell door, "We need to go, I won't let Lotor take my brother from me."  
  
"Shit, how did that happen?" Zethrid questioned, following her fellow Alpha down the hall and towards the other's cells.  
  
"Apparently Lotor massacred his guards." Acxa replied, moving towards Narti's cell and setting to work on the lock, "Watch my back, I don't want to waste time fighting guards."  
  
"Gotcha boss." Zethrid grunted, placing an hand on the girl's shoulders, "Don't worry boss lady, we'll get him."  
  
"Of course we will." Acxa replied firmly, turning back to the lock, clicking it open.

 

* * *

 

Kolivan grunted as the faintest string of awareness entered his mind. He fought to keep it, his iron will latching onto it and forcing his way back into consciousness. He forced himself upward, hissing as a series of high-pitched ringing filled his ears. Brown eyes blinked open, taking in the sight of too white walls and too bright lights. A hospital, then, but why?  
  
The Alpha hummed, thinking deeply as he tried to recall the events that led him here. The forest, he had been in the forest with a good number of his men, camping while Keith and his boyfriend hid in a secluded cottage nearby. They were supposed to be safe, but Lotor...  
  
The guard's eyes snapped open, his body jumping forward as the memories returned to him, the heart monitor beeping much more rapidly now. Nurses rushed into the room, moving to hold him down, "Sir, please! Calm down! You just woke up!"  
  
"Mr. Kogane." Kolivan growled, "Where is Mr. Kogane? It is my mission to protect him at any and all costs."  
  
"Mr. Marmora, please." One nurse tried to soothe, "We'll tell you what you need to hear, but first you need to calm down. You barely survived, and the stitches in your bullet wounds are still healing."  
  
"Then bring me Antok." He demanded, "Or any of my men. I wish for their report."  
  
The nurses all shared a look, biting their lips, each one of them seeming reluctant to share any news with him. Such an action could not be a good sign. He growled again, forcing himself to settle despite his reluctant to do so, "Forgive me, I am distressed. Please, if you could give me news it would be much appreciated. How many of my men survived? Which one's died? Where is Mr. Kogane and Mr. McClain?"  
  
The nurses shared another distressed look, biting their lips and twiddling their thumbs as they each waited for the other to speak. The door opened, and the nurses all looked relieved as the familiar face of Grygan walked through the door, adjusting his glasses as he approached the bed.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Marmora." The therapist looked stressed, dark bags heavy under his eyes, "I wish I was meeting you under better circumstances."  
  
"It is good to see you." Kolivan nodded towards the man respectfully, "If Mr. Shirogane has paid you to be here then it cannot be good news."  
  
"Very perceptive." The man sighed, pulling up the seat next to Kolivan's bed and settling down. The nurses took this chance to leave the room, giving them some privacy. The therapist waited a moment, absorbing the silence before he spoke again, "You're not the first person I've spoken to today. Some of your other men woke up before you."  
  
"I imagine that Antok and Ulaz were particularly difficult for you." Kolivan nodded, "Ulaz was close to Thace. I imagine his grief was unrivaled, and Antok has also been been the most protective of Mr. Kogane, he must be inconsolable. I...am not..."  
  
"Mr. Marmora." Grygan's shoulders seemed to slump, "I am not going to lie to you. Mr. Kogane and Mr. McClain have been taken by Lotor and his men. I don't know if you remember, but you woke up once before and gave your testimony to the police."  
  
Kolivan closed his eyes, taking a shuddering breath, "I was afraid that would be the case. I do not remember the statement."  
  
"I have more bad news, and you are not going to like it." Grygan's shoulders slumped further, "I’ve had to give this news so many times today, but it seems there is no easy way to say it, so I'm just going to tell you in the most simple and straightforward way I can."  
  
"How many of my men died?" Kolivan exhaled, forcing the grief down beneath the mask of professionalism.  
  
"Eight." The man told him simply, "Eight men died. All the others were heavily injured and are currently receiving care in this hospital."  
  
Kolivan closed his eyes, forcing down the grief before forcing them back open, "And Antok?"  
  
"He was among the casualties." Grygan informed solemnly, "He died of blood loss while contacting Mr. Shirogane. He crawled towards the nearest person with a working cell phone and called for help, he was found trying to stop the blood flow from another member of your guard, he saved the young man's life."  
  
"He would." Kolivan closed his eyes, "Please leave me."  
  
"I'm here to be your grief counselor." Grygon informed him, "I cannot leave you yet."  
  
"I haven't the time to mourn." Kolivan growls, "It is my job to help find Mr. Kogane."  
  
"There isn't anything you can do strapped to a bed." The therapist reasoned, tapping the metal railing on the hospital bed, "The police are doing everything they can, as is Mr. Shirogane, the best thing you can do now is let me help you and give further testimony against Lotor."  
  
"That's not good enough." Kolivan growled.  
  
"It was enough to get an arrest warrant out on the man and have his company investigated." The therapist hummed, "Now, talk to me Mr. Marmora, what can I do to help you help yourself?"

 

* * *

 

The sun appeared behind the horizon, a new day beginning. However, even though it did, none of the occupants of the Gane Mansion found it in themselves to care. None of them slept that night, working on finding where the two Omega were.  
  
Pidge was working on hacking the Galra computers, managing to get into their databases but failing to find information concerning Keith and Lance. She had heavy bags under her eyes, her vision getting hazy after more than twelve hours of staring at computer screens. She couldn’t find it in herself to stop.  
  
"Sis." Matt approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, "I think you should take a break."  
  
"Fuck off." She brushed him off, her fingers typing furiously against the keyboard. "Leave me alone." She didn't say anything else, continuing to type as countless pop-ups appeared in front of her. Matt moved his hand away, concerned for his sister's health. He was tired as well, working the entire night to make sure everyone was okay.  
  
Hunk and Shay managed to make it to the Gane Mansion but when they arrived, the scene did nothing but add more trauma to their situation. Hunk was in another room, trying his luck with finding out any information concerning the Galra. He didn't risk hacking into the systems in fear that the Galra would detect him, so instead, he went about it in another way.  
  
Shay was beside him, watching as her lover worked. It was the only thing she could do at the moment, both that and making snacks for everyone.  
  
Matt made his way out of Pidge's room, aiming for the living room where he knew Shiro and Allura were. He didn't enter the room but instead peeked out of the corner, spotting the two Alpha sitting on a couch.  
  
Allura had her head lowered, still wearing Lance's jacket as she sat beside Shiro. "Do you think we'll ever see them again?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Shiro's hands clenched, unsure how to answer the question himself.  
  
"We'll find them." He tried, even if he wasn't sure that he believed those words, "I'll never give up on Keith. We'll find them."

"It...doesn't seem very realistic." Allura muttered, folding her hands together, "The more I think about it, the more likely it seems that he's bonded at least one of them already. If he's done that then there is nothing we can do for them."

"Don't talk like that." Shiro replied sternly, his hand reaching over to squeeze Allura's, causing the Alpha woman's attention to jerk towards him. Shiro wasn't confident, he damn near wasn't confident, but he did know one thing, "If we give up now then that bastard has won. We _are_  going to find them.  We're getting them out of there, whether they’re bonded or not, and getting them the help they deserve. I'm not giving up on Keith, and Lance deserves better than being given up on too."  
  
Allura stared at him, "What if he flees the country with them? Goes to a place where his murder will be swept under the rug?"  
  
"We can have every security officer at every airport looking out for them." Shiro nodded firmly, trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince Allura, "Everyone knows Lotor's face. He is /not/ getting away with this, and he is _not_  getting away with them."  
  
Matt coughed, drawing the two Alphas attention as he walked into the room, "Do you guys need some water? Coffee?"  
  
"Yeah." Shiro straightened up, "Some more coffee would do me wonders Matt. Get Allura some too, or a sprite."  
  
"Oh, yeah, soda is good for the nerves." Matt chuckled weakly, scratching the back of his head as he walked away, "Nice and bubbly. Good for a stomach ache."  
  
Allura watched the Beta go with a frown, her attention drawn away for a moment. Her finger dug in the sleeves of Lance's jacket, wrinkling the material heavily, it still smelled like him even now. She wondered, idly, if he would even want to see her if they found him. If she was in his place, she wouldn’t.  
  
The Alpha woman dropped her face in her hands, feeling another wave of despair wash over her, "Oh god, I've been awful to him. If we never find him again then his last memory of me will be..."  
  
"You're right." Shiro cut her off, turning to face her again, "You _have_  been awful to him. That is just another reason we're going to find him. He deserves better than this and he deserves an apology."  
  
Allura blinked at him, trying to wipe away the tears.  
  
"Cry however much you need to." Shiro advised, "And when you're done help me with these calls and reports. We can't afford to completely break down yet. We'll do that later, once we've found them and gotten them to a hospital, alright?"

Allura remained quiet, her blue eyes focused on Shiro's face. He was right, she knew that, and yet she still found it so incredibly hard to pick herself up. Everything crashed down on her, she didn’t know how to face the guilt of what she had done.  
  
She shouldn't be so close to a man she hurt, and yet, here she was. She felt guilty, especially since both she and Shiro were broken. This wasn't the time for her to think about herself, she didn't need the forgiveness. This wasn't about her, it was about finding both Keith and Lance.  
  
And to find them, she will have to pick herself up and face her problems head on.  
  
She would apologise and make amends, but for now, she had to focus on the bigger picture. Allura nodded her head, her hands clenched tightly. "Please could you give me the phone?" She asked, Shiro nodded before turning to get the device. He gave it to his fellow Alpha, and as soon as she had it in hand, Allura began making phone calls.  
  
"Hello? This is Allura Alteanis speaking. I would like to talk to the one in charge of the Galra Inc investigation." She would give the police as much information as she could, and if she had to, she'll even tell them all about her mission. This was no time to hold back because now was the time when the truth would come out.  
  
Shiro's eyes were on Allura, listening as she spoke to the police. He followed her example, calling other departments and making reports. Soon Romelle would join them as well with more information she managed to retrieve from Galra Inc.  
  
By now, the Galra company was occupied by police and Romelle was there with them to extract evidence. It's this evidence that will help them get closer to both Keith and Lance.

 

* * *

 

Sleep didn't come easy for Keith, even with Lance curled around him. Waking up was awful, groggy and with the dull and throbbing pain that came from his body desperately trying to heal the abuse he'd suffered. He adjusted himself, moving his sore body to try and help his squirming lover. Pale wrists tugged at his cuffs, the metal clanging together as he fiddled with the tie around the lower clothing.  
  
"N-No." Lance blinked awake, freezing for a moment before his eyes settled on Keith and he relaxed, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm getting that damn plug out." Keith groaned, wincing as he felt the continued thrusts, the massaging vibrations inside him having only gotten worse during the night. The pale Omega suspected that the druids had been adjusting the plug remotely in the night. Determined hands worked downward, reaching down Lance's lower back, "I can't fucking stand it anymore. I don't give a shit if I leak everywhere, I'm getting rid of it."  
  
Lance squirmed a bit, his body shivering, "Yeah, good idea. Please, get it out of me."  
  
Keith nodded, his hand trailed downward, fingers working towards Lance's hole. He reached in, feeling for the plug before finding it and pulling it out. The tanned Omega gasped as the plug was pulled from him, his entrance closing as slick poured from him. It shouldn't have been as relieving as it was, especially in the stages of pre-Heat, but he sagged against the pale Omega with a satisfied gasp.  
  
"You too." Lance reached down, his wrists throbbing painfully as he reached for Keith's plug, wasting no time pulling it out and tossing the damned thing across the room. The ravenette moaned loudly giving an involuntary thrust against the tanned Omega. Lance gave his own moan, a mix of Heat induced pleasure and stabbing pain.  
  
"I'm sorry." Keith gasped, sniffing as own injuries throbbed painfully, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"Shush, cariño, you're hurt too." Lance comforted.

Keith panted in place, feeling his slick leaking out in large quantities. He was _so_  wet, and he could see that Lance was in the same situation as well. There was so much slick that soon the silk covering his lower body became all wet. "I don't want it to be morning yet." It was a dreadful thought, "I don't want them to come back."  
  
"I know." Lance reached out, holding onto his lover as best he could, "We don't know what time of the day it is. I have no idea how much time passed since we came here."  
  
The pale Omega squirmed, feeling more of his slick leaking. "They said that they'd bond you after two days." That made Keith's hold on the other tighten, causing Lance to wince. "Sorry, I'm so sorry Lance."  
  
"It's okay amore." The other assured, closing his eyes for a second, small pants leaving him. He felt hot all over, his lower clothing all wet. "Maybe today is the day?"  
  
"I won't let them do it Lance." Keith clenched the silken sheets, "I won't let them do anything to you."  
  
"I won't let them hurt you either. We're together now, so that should help." But even if they were, it will do them little in face of the druids who handled them however they wanted. As if they were toys the druids could play with, not having a will of their own. It was sick, no, they were all deranged. "What if they see the plugs? What if they decide to punish us for taking them out?"  
  
Keith blinked, realising that Lance may be right, "I don't know. I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to take them out."  
  
Lance hummed in agreement, "Keith, your necklace... It's gone. I don't know where it is." Lance pointed to his chest, missing the feeling of the familiar weight the necklace would give, "I cherished it so much. It was the first gift you gave me, but now it's gone."  
  
Keith parted his lips to speak but as he did, the lights of their room suddenly switched on. They both flinched, freezing in place as they held onto each other tightly. They heard the door open, the sound of boots nearing them echoing throughout the room.  
  
"How incredibly adorable." Lotor cooed, standing in front of the two Omega with a wide grin on his face, "So wet as they wait for me. I wish I could mate with you this very moment, but it seems that the time isn't right just yet. You're both so wet... Waiting for me to take you."

"Fuck off Lotor." Keith hissed hatefully, trying to shield Lance from the man's sight. The Alpha man grinned as he approached, settling onto the edge of the bed, leering at them as a tanned hand trailed over Keith's exposed leg. The pale Omega jerked away, hissing at the man.

"Such vulgar language." The Alpha smirked, his thumb running over Keith's slick soaked legs, "It's alright love, I know that it's the effects of your oncoming Heat. It makes you so emotional when you're not satisfied."  
  
"Leave him alone." Lance growled, moving to try and slap away Lotor's hand, but pain shot through his wrist sharply. He gasped sharply, curling in on himself. Keith's attention snapped towards him, the pale Omega cooing the other as instincts took over.  
  
"How precious." Lotor hummed, watching the Omega dote on each other, "So utterly delightful. I am such a lucky man. There are no two more perfect Omega for me."  
  
The Omega ignored him, Keith settling on throwing a quick glare before turning back to comfort his boyfriend. Lance, for his part, decided to focus his eyes completely on Keith, trying to keep them from trailing over towards the Alpha who had violated them so much.  
  
Lotor frowned, displeased, but he wasn't deterred. Instead he moved to sniff the alluring scent of the slickened Omega. He couldn't take them, not yet, not with his rut so close, but he'd be a poor Alpha if he didn't take care of them. He smiled, reaching to wrap his arms around Keith, feeling satisfaction at the way his lovely mate froze beneath his touch. He purred, "My love, my scent is weaker on you than dear Lance. I should fix that."  
  
"No!" Lance yelled, filling the horror creep through his veins as he clutched the pale Omega in his arms, "No, no!"  
  
"Don't worry dear one." The Alpha cooed, "I won't neglect you, but right now it's Keith's turn."  
  
He pulled the Omega closer, ignoring the struggling the ravenette put him through. Violet eyes widened as he was pulled from Lance's grip, just out of range. The tanned Omega cried, trying to reach for him, but the chains jerked and stopped him from reaching for his boyfriend. Keith jerked, squirming to try and escape from Lotor's hold, but the Alpha only grinned as he settled the pale Omega in his lap.  
  
"Now love, don't be difficult." Lotor brought his lips to Keith's ear, licking the shell. The pale Omega froze, eyes widening further as his body shivered. The white haired man smiled, rubbing his hands up and down the limp body, "I know this won't be enough to satisfy you, but it will have to do until you can feel my knot. Don't worry, you'll be filled soon."  
  
"No." Keith hissed, trying to pull away, "Let me _go."_  
  
"Don't struggle." Lotor breathed against his ear, tongue licking down his neck, "This is all I can do until after I bond our future mate."

Lotor leaned in closer, rubbing the gland against his wrist against Keith's own glands. He leaned his head against the pale neck, inhaling the smell that was coming from Keith's mating gland. His scent was prominent there but the rest of the glands didn't smell of him, and that's what he'd fix.

Keith let out an involuntary moan as Lotor licked at his mating gland, flinching in pain as the Alpha scented him the same way he did Lance. The tanned Omega struggled against his chains, pulling as hard as he could despite the incredible pain he felt.  
  
"No! Please! I beg you, please don't do this." Lance pleaded, pulling on the chains that prevented him from reaching the two. His blue eyes zeroed in on Keith's face, so pained and hurt that it pierced through Lance's heart. Tears began gathering within his eyes, then falling down his cheeks, listening to Keith's pained cries as well as the moans he let out.  
  
"Please... P-Please..." Lance pleaded, pulling on the chains more and more. The sight of Keith in pain was too much for him to take, closing his eyes a couple of times, letting his tears fall down his cheeks. Keith was crying as well, violet eyes meeting Lance's own before closing again.  
  
It was painful, for the both of them. Many horrible things may have happened to Lance before, but this? The torture he was exposed to was too much for him to bare. He felt powerless, unable to do anything but watch as his boyfriend was being tortured and molested against his will.  
  
Almost an hour passed already, but then again, neither Lance or Keith had the sense of time to tell exactly how long its been already. It must have been _hours_  because that's certainly what it felt like. It could have even stretched out into days, yes, it _must_  have lasted days.  
  
"P-Please... I'll do anything you want." Lance pleaded for the nth time, weakly pulling on his chains, his face puffed from all the crying. By now Keith's body slumped against Lotor, not having enough strength to hold on any longer. The way Keith was leaning weakly against Lotor was devastating, it was so incredibly painful to watch that no words could describe. "Please, please, please. I _swear_  I'll do anything, anything you want. Please, just stop. No more." Lance's voice was weak but as he asked, Lotor hummed, moving in to sniff at Keith's glands.  
  
He was satisfied with the amount of scent that was coming from Keith's glands, the pale Omega barely keeping his eyes open as he looked at Lance. Lotor  gently moved away, holding onto Keith as he turned to look at the other Omega. "Anything?"  
  
"Anything, please." Lance replied, hoping that Lotor would really accept his offer. The Alpha seemed like he would because he began gently placing Keith back down onto the bed, the pale Omega weak as he laid back down onto the bed.  
  
"Lance." Keith reached out to touch the other with his hand weakly, the chains allowing Lance to touch his hand as well. They both flinched in pain, but despite that, they still held hands softly. Although it didn't last long because soon Lotor crawled onto the bed, pushing the tanned Omega down.  
  
Lotor's grin was ever wide, staring down at the Omega in delight. "I want you to kiss me and put all of your passion into it. If you're not good enough, then I'll scent my mate some more." The Alpha gave his command, Lance's face teary as he reached out, pulling Lotor closer to himself.  
  
Their lips met, and no matter how much he hated it, despised it, Lance initiated the kiss, tongues intertwining to give Lotor the best possible experience he could give him. It seemed to work because the Alpha gave out a pleasurable moan, pinning Lance's hands onto the mattress as he deepened the kiss.  
  
"D-Don't do it." Keith pleaded, feeling pain all over his body, " _Please_  stop." He tried reaching out, but the chains held him back, preventing him from moving.  
  
Lotor broke the kiss for a second, but even though he recovered quickly, he captured Lance's lips against his own before the Omega could recover. Once they parted again, Lotor gave another command, "You'll let me touch you and like it, understood?" Lance nodded, feeling as Lotor's hand touched his chest.  
  
The Alpha hummed, eyes turning to the pale Omega. He smirked, pulling on Keith so that he was closer, placing himself between the two Omega. "I have the pleasure of touching both of my beautiful Omega."  
  
The two shook, feeling as Lotor's hands travelled down their bodies. They held onto the sheets tightly, however, when Lotor moved his hands down to their slicked entrances, that's when they both froze in terror.

"You're so wet." Lotor's fingers poked at their holes, rubbing against the entrances without quite sinking inside yet. The two Omega moaned, their slick pooling around their thighs as the man massaged the sensitive area. Both flushed, the heavy smell of arousal filling the room as their bodies flushed as the Alpha roughly massaged, teasing them without actually entering.  
  
"Look at you." The Alpha moaned, watching the flushed Omega squirm beneath him, "You were both so defiant, but I knew you'd give in. Now you're both the perfect Omega, flushed and wet and beautiful. So eager to please, not like those traitor Alpha women or faithless Beta."  
  
"Wh-What kind of _bullshit_...?" Keith groaned as Lotor massaged further, cutting himself off with a moan as Lotor decided to sink a finger inside each of them.  
  
"Ffff." Lance squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the finger thrust inside without care, stretching the walls easily with the slick. He heard himself moan, but it didn't _feel_  like it was him, even as Lotor stuck in a second finger and scissored his walls apart.  
  
"So warm." Lotor groaned, "Especially you Keith. You're bot-"  
  
Lotor stopped, and Lance felt Lotor's fingers fly out of him, making the tanned Omega cry at the sudden loss. He squirmed for a moment, confused, but Lotor made an outraged noise that caused his blue eyes to fly open. He was greeted to the sight of Keith's raised foot and Lotor's _enraged_  face as he crawled from off the floor and back onto the bed, his eyes zeroing in on Keith.  
  
"D-D-Don't fucking _touch_  us you _cunt_." Keith hissed hatefully, his foot dropping as all the energy left him.  
  
"You teasing _slut_." Lotor growled, roughly grabbing Keith's ankle and jerking him as far off his side of the bed as the cuffs would let him go, pulling at the damaged glands and causing the pale Omega to cry out in pain. Lotor didn't care though, decking Keith straight in the eye, causing the ravenette to fly back and smack against the headboard.  
  
"Stop it!" Lance cried, trying to jerk himself forward, "He didn't mean it."  
  
"I have gone _out of my way_..." Lotor growled, digging his fingers into Keith's shoulders and jerking him up, shaking him, " _Why can't you just be good and let me take care of you_?"  
  
"This..." Keith hissed hatefully, "Isn't _taking care_  of us."  
  
Lotor growled at that, raising his hand to hit the boy again, but seemed to catch himself first. He deflated, his face becoming calculating for a moment, before falling back into something that was almost loving. He cooed, bringing his hand up to caress Keith's freshly bruised face, "I'm so sorry love. You're right. You're clearly not ready yet, I should have had the druids care for you more. You shouldn't have made me hit you to make that point though, love, you know I don't like it when I have to hit you."

Lotor's sudden change in behaviour shocked them both, but they were thankful for it. It only proved what a psychopath Lotor was, sick both mentally and psychologically. "K-Keith is really sorry about it." Lance managed to say, playing along. It was the best way to deal with someone like Lotor, "He didn't mean it, we're really sorry."  
  
Violet eyes moved onto Lance, wanting to tell Lotor to fuck himself and so many worse things that were at the tip of his tongue. However, that wouldn't do them any good. Lance's blue orbs were almost pleading, silently asking Keith to go along with it for now. "I'm sorry." Keith uttered, "I didn't mean it."  
  
"Very good." Lotor was satisfied, letting go of the pale Omega before moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "Defying me will do you no good, especially when we'll spend the rest of our lives together." Lotor's eyes travelled down their bodies, "The druids informed me that they gave you plugs for your slick, but it seems like you took them out."  
  
"We're sorry." Lance said quickly, replying in sheer fear, "T-They were uncomfortable."  
  
"I see." The Alpha stood up, walking up to a table that the druids had brought in earlier. He took off the cloth, revealing the items that were hidden under. There were many different kinds of sex toys on the table, along with some items that the two Omega didn't know what they were for. Although, among the items, there were many that were obviously meant for torture, sending a fresh wave of fear through their bodies.  
  
"Now then, which one would you prefer?" Lotor hummed, eyes going over the many items. "I have plugs of bigger size here, and they can vibrate as well." He took two of the largest plugs he found, smirking before turning around to face the two Omega. "I'm sure you'll find these much more enjoyable."  
  
Lotor switched one of the plugs on, the item vibrating before he switched it back off. The two Omega had their eyes wide open, pushing themselves up in fear as Lotor approached. "I feel like you'd have more experience with this Lance." He turned to the tanned Omega, a cold chill running through Lance's entire body. "Why don't we insert yours in first?"  
  
The Alpha moved, grabbing onto Lance's leg before pulling him down onto the bed. The Omega flinched in pain, feeling as Lotor lifted his leg and positioned the large plug against his leaking entrance. Lotor smiled widely, pushing the plug inside.  
  
Lance screamed out in pain, the plug stretching him more than he was used to. He let out a sob, but also some moans of pleasure as well. Finally, _finally_  when the plus was inside, Lance felt some relief wash over him. "A-Ahh-Ah!" He felt the plug move inside him, clutching the sheets in both pain and pleasure.  
  
"And to make sure you don't take it out, I'll put these on as well." Lotor moved from the bed, taking out two chains that were hidden under and attaching them to Lance's ankles. Now with both the chains holding his hands and legs, there was no way he could ever hope to take it out.  
  
The tanned Omega squirmed at the feeling, all the while Lotor turned to Keith, "Your turn love." He moved onto the bed again, lifting Keith's leg up as the pale Omega shivered in horror.

Lotor thrust it inside, fucking it into Keith's entrance. The pale Omega screamed in pain, his walls stretching far more than he was used too. The Alpha held him down, thrusting it until it fit inside. The ravenette moaned low and needy, a sound that made him flush in humiliation.

"Don't worry." Lotor purred, switching the plug on before dropping Keith's leg, watching as the pale Omega's back arched. He stepped away from the bed, watching hungrily as the two Omega squirmed their used bodies flushing beautifully pink. He moved forward, pulling an extra chain along to force down Keith's legs as well. Once his Omega were settled and properly seen to he took a moment to truly appreciate their beauty. The sweat dripping down their bodies and their gasping breaths, smooth cocks growing more and more erect with every thrust they involuntarily made as they squirmed.  
  
He frowned, wondering if he should get rid of them. The Alpha weighed the pros and cons of such an act, deciding that it would be far more pleasurable to leave them for now, maybe try experimenting with watching his Omega fuck themselves while he took one on his knot.  
  
He grabbed their lower clothes, getting rid of them in a waste basket. The druids would have to replace them again. For now, though, he was content to watch his perfect mates squirm. They just needed time, then they would be used to receiving his attention. The poor dears had been so used and neglected that they were fighting his love, but soon they would see he was genuine, they would drown in his attention.  
  
"You're perfect." He cooed, bushing his hands through their sweat soaked hair.  
  
"Gah-ah-AH!" Lance moaned as the Alpha gave his asscheek a slap. He moved, doing the same for Keith, delighting in the wanton moan he let slip from his lips.  
  
"In a few more hours my glands will be ready to bond you, Lance." Lotor promised, "And my rut won't be long behind. Soon you'll both see that you're the most perfect Omega an Alpha could dream of. You'll look so beautiful with my children."  
  
They both moaned, and Lotor stood, content with the knowledge that his mates would be ready for him when he returned.

 

* * *

 

"Fuck this bullshit!" Pidge yelled loudly, hitting the table with a fist. "Fuck you all! What are you doing to help!? Am I doing all the work here!? Fuck you!"  
  
"Calm down sis!" Matt tried to reason, trying to stop his sister as best he could, "This is your exhaustion talking! You're not yourself! None of us are!"  
  
"Fuck you Matt! Out of everyone here, you're not doing anything! What? Serving tea will bring us closer to Keith and Lance!? Hah! Give me a break!" The female Alpha was fuming, both physically and emotionally exhausted as she stood beside the table. Shiro, Allura, Coran, Romelle, Florona and Matt were all present, gathering to talk about their progress thus far.  
  
"Mr. Holt has been doing so much." Florona came to Matt's defence, her voice weak in face of Pidge's furious eyes, "He's been taking care of everyone, he-"  
  
"Then why haven't we found them yet!?" Pidge yelled, hitting the table once again, "Fuck!" Tears began falling down her cheeks, sobbing as her hands shook, "We're _too_  damn slow! They've been gone for two days now! Two fucking days! That deranged fucker most likely broke them by now! What if they never recover!? I-I-"  
  
Matt moved, embracing his younger sister tightly. He held her within his arms as she cried, letting out all of her sorrows weep into his shirt. They were all worried and exhausted, however right now, they've all reached their limits, and even though they did, they weren't willing to give up.  
  
They will find them, they _swore_  that they would.  
  
Allura lowered her eyes, looking at the many Galra facilities that were crossed out. As soon as Pidge found even the slightest hint that Keith and Lance could be within one of these facilities, they've let the police know, carrying out raids onto those facilities.  
  
So far, none of them proved to be successful.  
  
"We've raided more than ten facilities now." Shiro's voice was wavering, "Lotor must be aware of our actions. He-"  
  
"Don't say that." Allura clenched her hands, unwilling to accept that possibility. "We can still find them."  
  
"Princess..." Coran placed a hand on her shoulder, denying that possibility himself. By now, Lotor must know about their search, which means that it's more likely that he'll take both Lance and Keith and travel somewhere where they won't be able to find them. He could fly to another country, or another continent. If Lotor really does that, then they may never see Keith or Lance again.  
  
"Don't say that!" Pidge yelled out, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Don't fucking say that!"

"Pidge." Shiro spoke, walking up to try and comfort the girl, "You need to-"  
  
"Don't tell me what I need to do." Pidge sobbed, sinking into her seat and throwing off her glasses as she tried to brush away her tears. She sat there, letting herself cry away the frustration, two days of fruitless labor melting off her as she let her body adjust. She sniffed, wiping away the tears as she turned to glare at group, "I'm not giving up on them. Someone has to find them, and if has to be me then I will. I'll _never_  stop looking, even if it takes a hundred years!"  
  
She tried to storm out of the room, but Shiro caught her elbow, pulling her to a stop.  
  
"No one here is giving up Pidge." Shiro pulled her back to face him, "Believe me, I will _never_  give up on Keith, but we can't function like this. You need to take an hour to sleep, eat, recover. You won't be any good like this."  
  
"We _don't_  have time to waste." Pidge hissed, jerking her arm away.  
  
"I _know_  that." Shiro snapped, nerves frayed, his composure breaking for just a moment before he swallowed down the repressed emotions and forced himself to straighten up, "God, I know that more than anyone. It's all I've heard for days. It's all I've been thinking about, but we're better off taking a moment to sleep rather than slipping up constantly. Between your breakdown, and my breakdown, and Sven and Kuron, we've all clearly had enough. We're no good to Lance or Keith if we can't even think straight. So get some damn sleep Pidge."

"I can't do that! And you know _damn_  well why! While we all sleep, what do you think is happening to Keith and Lance!? What if they're being tortured? What if-"  
  
"We understand that." Allura was the one who answered this time, face more than pained, "There's no need to remind us." They all knew, and yet they could do nothing about it.  
  
"Oh! Like you're the one to talk! You-"  
  
"Pidge." Shiro stepped in, preventing this conversation from breaking them all apart. "You need to sleep. I promise we'll find them, I _swear_  we will."  
  
"But what if we don't?" The Alpha girl was teary, barely managing to hold back more of her tears. Shiro stood up, walking up to Pidge before embracing her tightly.  
  
"We'll find them, no matter how long it takes." He tried to assure, even though the statement was just as much for himself, as for Pidge. They would all find them, sooner or later.  
  
"I-I miss them." Pidge sobbed, clinging onto Shiro's shirt, "I miss them so much. They didn't deserve any of this bullshit. They're too good for this shitty Alpha oriented world. Out of everyone here, they deserved it the least! I-I..."  
  
"I know Pidge." Shiro nodded, "I know."

Shiro picked the weeping Alpha girl up, lifting her in his arms while he walked out of the room, fully intending to carry her to bed and let her cry herself to sleep. Matt followed behind him, wanting to be there for his sister until she passed out.  
  
Allura deflated the moment they were out of the room, releasing a shuddering breath. Her whole body seem to deflate as she sank into the couch, "Please, someone bring me some tea."  
  
"Of course ma'am." Florona nodded, rushing out the room to grab the requested drink.  
  
Romelle turned to face the other two members of the Alteanis Corporation, the bags under her eyes heavy. She threw down some papers, a heavy list of names crossed off, "My brother located three more facilities, and we found some of the kidnapped Omega, and a few Betas, but there was no sign of Lance or Mr. Kogane."  
  
"We're running out of names." Allura said, staring at the list, "How many are left."  
  
"None." Romelle admitted, eyes refusing to met Allura's, "Those were the only ones we knew about."  
  
Allura broke down.

 

* * *

 

The underground facility was only known to the most trusted of Lotor's employees. Meaning that the facility was only trusted to people Lotor had blackmailed or planned to kill later. As it happened, Ezor was someone who was probably on the kill list.  
  
The facility was dug a hundred feet underground, built like a dome, and sixty miles past the city limit. There was a field of cows located over the top of it, and the entrance was hidden inside of a farming business that had no idea why Lotor had bought them out or kept them around. The elderly man was somewhat isolated, and his children didn't often pay attention to the news, but there were also unknown tabs on their phone in case they ever got suspicious and decided to call the police.  
  
Many thought that this was some kind of tax break business, so nondescript that no one would even pay attention to it, but underneath this ranch was the prison that likely held Acxa's brother and his little friend. Ezor bit her lip, trying to figure out if Acxa was _really_  pretty enough for this.  
  
But seeing the determined glint in the Alpha woman's eyes as she cocked her gun made all the doubts disappear, "Let's go ladies."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Ezor swooned.

The group of four made their way to the house where they knew the entrance was hidden, managing to sneak inside. Upon first glance, nobody would even as much guess that there was such a large secretive laboratory hidden within an innocent looking farm like this. However, Acxa and the rest knew better, walking up to the spot where they knew the entrance would be.  
  
Acxa walked up to the wall on the right side at the corner, pressing a hidden button she knew was there. As soon as she pressed it, the floor suddenly began to part, exposing an entrance that led to the underground laboratory. "Alright, here is the plan." As the leader, Acxa turned to her group, " We'll remain together until we reach the main hall. Narti, you'll take care of the security cameras and make sure they don't show our position while we're inside." The said Alpha woman nodded in affirmative.  
  
"Zethrid, you'll remain at the entrance in case they spot us and decide to seal it. We can't let this door close no matter the circumstance." If it closed, it would be the end for all of them.  
  
"Understood." Zethrid nodded, hands on her hips.  
  
And lastly Acxa turned to Ezor, "Ezor and I will infiltrate the compound and find the two Omega. Apparently Lotor has not only captured my brother but also Lance McClain. I'll need your help carrying them back up."  
  
"Oh! Jelly! That means I get to meet cupcake again? Sweet." Ezor smiled in excitement before turning back to Acxa who sent a questioning look her way. "T-There's nothing going on between us! We're just... dance partners! Yeah! We have our own special dance and he's super cute when dancing, but his ass could never beat your-"  
  
"Alright, is everyone ready?" Acxa rolled her eyes, unwilling to listen to her girlfriend's blabber any longer.  
  
"Ready." Zethrid said while Narti nodded.  
  
"Ugh... R-Ready." Ezor deflated, shoulders slumping. As a bisexual, Acxa did have a reason to worry about Ezor hitting on someone like Lance. However, even though she had told her girlfriend that she was the only one for her, Acxa still liked to tease her about it.  
  
Just what can she do to convince her girlfriend that she is the only one in her eyes? All boys and girls aside, Ezor was convinced that she was now Acxa-sexual.  
  
"Ezor!" Her girlfriend called, Ezor snapping out of her thoughts with a blush.  
  
"Coming! Good luck Zethrid!" She bid her fellow teammate farewell, running after both Acxa and Narti. The three of them made their way down the stairs, managing to evade all of the cameras that were installed on their way. Once they reached the main hall, it was time for Narti to separate from them.  
  
Acxa turned, giving her teammate a nod before Narti detached from their group, heading into the control room. With Narti gone, both Ezor and Acxa made their way to the prison cells that were designed for Omega. If they were heading there though, they knew that they'd inevitably have to deal with the druids.  
  
Evading them will be difficult, especially since they're swirling all over the place.  
  
"Any plans on how we evade the druids?" Ezor asked worriedly, following after her girlfriend. Acxa clicked her tongue, eyes surveying the area around her.  
  
"Quick! Hide!" She pushed Ezor to the side, just in time for them to evade two druids that were walking by. If they already ran into druids, then that meant that they were close. "The Omega quarters are located on the lower floor. We'll need to make our way deeper inside."  
  
"Does that mean I get to walk behind you and see all the goods?" Ezor asked with a teasing grin on her face, trying to lighten the mood. Acxa gave her an unimpressed look, turning around and walking away. Ezor slumped, running after her girlfriend to join her again.  
  
The two met more druids and guards on their way, managing to evade them successfully. They'd also received a signal from Narti that she'd managed to hack into the system, locking herself in the control room while also taking over the cameras within the facility.  
  
Perfect. It made their lives easier.  
  
Acxa and Ezor managed to make it to the floor where they knew kidnapped Omega were being kept, however, before they would turn the corner, they heard someone walking down the corridor. This time Ezor managed to push Acxa to the side, hiding while the two druids passed.  
  
"Sir Lotor's Omega are stunning. I've never seen Omega produce such large quantities of slick." One druid noted.  
  
"Yes, they're spectacular." And the other replied, "I'm planning to ask leader if he'll allow us to wash them. I'm sure they'll need it after mating with Sir Lotor."  
  
"Come to think of it, have you prepared everything necessary for their pregnancies? Sir Lotor expects us to take care of his Omega while they carry his children."  
  
"Of course, everything is ready. All that is needed is for the lifegivers bodies to receive semen so that they can create life."  
  
The two druids slowly disappeared down the hallway, allowing Ezor to sigh in relief. "We sh-" She paused when she noted the furious expression on her girlfriend's face, barely holding herself back. "U-Uhhh... Acxa? Dear? I know you're mad, but focus on your mission. We're here to _save_  your brother, remember?" She placed her hands on Acxa's cheeks, managing to successfully get her fellow Alpha's attention.  
  
Acxa took in a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second before opening them again. "You're right, let's go." The two continued walking down the hallway, managing to make it into the hall where the Omega rooms were. They proceeded to look at the name tags each door had, looking and searching for Keith and Lance's names.

 

* * *

 

"A-Ah! K-Keith." Lance spoke weakly, giving out a few moans between his words. He tilted his head to the side, blue eyes watching as Keith's face twisted, trying to fight off the pain and pleasure he felt. Lance couldn't bear to look, but he reached out as much as he could with his hand, trying to take Keith's hand into his own.  
  
The pale Omega clenched his jaw, tilting his head to the side to meet Lance's eyes. "L-Lan-Ah!" He tried, failing to hold in the moan. He weakly moved his hand, and with the distance their chains allowed them to reach, they managed to intertwine their hands, holding onto each other gently. The pain was there, but it was nothing compared to their need for comfort.  
  
They needed the warmth of one another, the reassuring squeeze in their hands that they could lean on in times of distress. If they couldn't have anything else, then at least they could have that one thing.  
  
The two Omega whimpered, tears falling down their cheeks. However, their whole bodies froze when they heard the door open again, dreading that Lotor was coming back, or maybe it was the druids deciding to torture them instead. Whoever it was, nothing but pain was about to come.  
  
"Keith!" The familiar voice made Keith perk up, tired violet eyes turning to spot non other than Acxa standing beside their bed, looking down at him in utter horror. Ezor appeared beside her as well, eyes just as wide as Acxa's own.  
  
"Oh wow... I never expected to see this."  
  
"We don't have the time." Acxa maintained focused, quickly working on freeing her brother from the chains that were holding him onto the bed. Ezor followed her example, doing the same for Lance.  
  
"Hey there cupcake, you don't look so good." Her blue eyes moved onto Lance's face, so very tired and worn. His blue orbs were void of any light, empty as they looked back at her. "Don't worry, we'll get you both out of here. Then we'll get to dance again, just the two of us." She tried to lift the mood, but nothing seemed to work. Not when the two Omega were this traumatised, and she couldn't blame them. Not with the way they were both chained to the bed, vibrating toys shoved up their asses.

"We need to get...these...out of them." Acxa's nose wrinkled in disgust, eyeing the slick stained sheets beneath the two Omega

"Ewww." Ezor wrinkled her nose, staring at the violently vibrating plug. The sight definitely ruined any curiosity she had about plugs, she doesn't think she'll ever be able to even look at them without feeling a little sick now. She grimaces, wrinkling her nose as she reaches two fingers in and grabs the head of the plug, trying her damndest to avoid touching the guy as she pulls out the toy. The Omega gave a relieved gasp, his back arching and a pained moan leaving him. Ezor shivers and drops the plug, "Ack."  
  
Oh god, he was leaking now.  
  
"Cover them up with sheet." Acxa commanded, drawing the other Alpha's attention towards where the woman was wrapping up her brother, "We have to get out of here _now_."  
  
The Alpha woman tried to lift her brother, but the Omega only screamed in pain, his entire body raw and used, the pain shooting through him with the sudden shift. Acxa jerked back for a moment, unsure what to do if she couldn't even lift him without causing serious injury.  
  
"Acxa." Ezor placed a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, "We need to get out of here fast, we don't have a choice."  
  
"You're right." Acxa exhaled, steeling herself and reaching down to lift the pale Omega off the bed. The ravenette screamed again, and Acxa shifted him onto her back, settling him piggyback against her. His chin leaned on her shoulder, a small whimpering sound keening from the back of his throat and directly in her ear, the telltale sign of an Omega about to wail.  
  
She needed to get him out of her before he did. If he wailed it would be a disaster, and a blood relative like herself would be even worse. She hissed, adjusting him as she readied to flee. Ezor grabbed the tanned Omega, lifting him onto her own back as the brunette gave his own pained scream, "Sorry about this cupcake."  
  
"Let's go." Acxa wasted no time. With the two Omega secured the Alpha woman began their trek back to the surface, sticking close to the walls as they headed straight to the door.  
  
Acxa could feel Keith shivering against her back, his abused body temoring against her. He spoke, voice a broken whisper, "Wh-Where...?"  
  
"Home." She informed curtly, "Back to your mansion. Now quiet, we cannot afford to be caught."  
  
Keith sniffed, burying his face in her shoulder as his limp arms fell around her shoulders in an almost hug. If this were any other moment, if they were any other people in any other situation, she would have indulged herself for a second, but they needed to move if she wanted to get them out of here alive. With renewed determination, the Alpha woman picked up her speed, a new strength finding her legs.

The two Alpha walked as fast as they could with the new weights against their backs, managing to make their way up to the upper floor. Ezor wrinkled her nose, realising that the smell of the two Omega may be too strong for anyone to miss. "Acxa, we may have a problem." The odor was too strong, and judging from it, the two Omega were in their pre-Heat state.

Acxa was already aware of this, taking small inhales so that she wouldn't fall victim to the scent. This was really going to be a problem.  
  
As they heard footsteps nearby, they hid behind a corner, hearts beating and waiting for the druids to pass. However, when they heard the two druids suddenly stop in place, their heartbeats increased.  
  
"Do you smell that?" One druid asked.  
  
"Of course, that is an Omega's smell." They began looking around in confusion.  
  
"Could it be that the smell is leaking through the door?"  
  
"No, all of the rooms are tightly sealed to prevent this. That is unless the Omega are nearby and in the hall." The two became quiet for a second, looking around before their eyes narrowed at the direction they knew the smell was coming from. "Sound the alarm. We have intruders on our hands."  
  
Acxa and Ezor both looked at one another, sending a silent message between them. They made a run for it, dashing out of their hiding spot. Acxa managed to reach out for her gun, shooting the two druids before they could touch them. They both fell down onto the ground, gasping in pain as the two Alpha ran.  
  
"I-Intruders! They've taken Sir Lotor's Omega!" One druid yelled as Ezor and Acxa made a run for it, going up the stairs to an upper floor. Acxa touched her earpiece, holding onto Keith and trying to keep him stable.  
  
"Narti come in! We need you to clear a way for us! We have retrieved the Omega and are-" She gasped when she felt a gunshot pass her, hiding behind a wall. There were three guards in front of them, blocking them from advancing further.  
  
"Freeze! Let go of the Omega and give yourselves in!" One of the guards hissed, his gun pointed up and ready to shoot if need be.  
  
Ezor growled under hear breath, hearing a soft whimper just beside her ear from Lance. "Don't worry cupcake, you're not going back to that place, I promise."  
  
"We can't advance further." Acxa was at a loss of what they could do. The possibility that this was it for them made her hold onto Keith tighten, swearing to herself that she'd rather die protecting her brother than hand him back over to Lotor. Luckily she didn't need to die today because out of nowhere, hidden guns emerged from the walls, shooting down at the three guards, managing to take them all down.  
  
Acxa peeked, noting that the guards were all on the ground. "Thank you Narti! We're advancing further." Acxa smiled, her and Ezor continuing on their way up to the exit. Narti managed to clear their path as they went, but as they arrived back to the top floor, they suddenly heard the alarm go off.  
  
"Where is Narti!?" Ezor asked in worry, ducking when something was shot their way. Ezor's blue eyes widened, noting that it wasn't a bullet, but some sort of a needle with liquid inside. "They're trying to drug us!"  
  
"Hand over the Omega and we'll spare your lives." A druid threatened, standing before the two Alpha and preventing their escape. Another gunshot sounded, managing to take down the druid and the one guard that was standing beside him. Narti emerged, running towards the two to join them.  
  
"Narti! You made it!" Ezor smiled cheerfully but Acxa remained focused.  
  
"Let's go. We have just one more staircase before we reach Zethrid." Acxa adjusted her hold on Keith, making sure she held him firmly before making her way up the stairs. The smell of the two Omega wasn't getting any weaker, and now Acxa could feel slick falling down from her brother's lower half. Thankfully they came prepared, taking a number of blankets to wrap the two Omega in, but first, they'll have to get back to their van where those blankets were waiting for them.

"We better get out of here _fast_." Ezor shifted, her face twisting a bit, "Cupcake here isn't going to last long if we don't get him into a diaper or something."

The tanned Omega made a weak noise, like he was trying to protest, but it didn't become anything more. Okay, okay that was good, he was responding a bit now, that was better than being comatose like he was a minute ago. That meant that he could get better from this, right? Seemed that way to her at least. Seriously, though, what was _up_  with Lotor these days? The car scenting fiasco was one thing, but this whole situation was just something else.  
  
"Ezor." Acxa snapped, "Come on."  
  
"Sorry." Ezor replied, following her girlfriend down the last hallway, Narti holding on to her shoulders as they lead her towards the last level. The just needed to get to Zethrid, after that they basically already won. Then they'd be in a car and home free, on their way to a fucking hospital or something.  
  
Ezor ducked as another needle shot past her, the sharp tip nicking the wall. Narti didn't waste any time, the targeting system in her visors locking on the druids that had followed them and shooting them. The alarm was sounding now, and the Alpha woman could feel her heart beating in her chest as a voice broke out over the intercom, informing every guard in the building of what happened.  
  
They  made it to the door, Zethrid using her brute strength to keep them open, straining from the effort, "Took you guys long enough."  
  
"Sorry pumpkin." Ezor rushed forward, ducking under the heavy woman's arms as she _finally_  got out of the building, "They're way worse off than we thought."  
  
"Yeah, I can tell." Zethrid replied, wrinkling her nose, "Damn, that can't be good."  
  
"We need all the free hands we can manage, get to the van _now_." Acxa commanded, ducking under Zethrid’s arms. The woman groaned in relief once Narti slipped by, letting go of the door and allowing it to slamp closed. The group instantly fled, beelining towards their getaway car, the scent of pre-Heat Omega enough to gag on, punctuated by the strong Alpha musk they'd been scented with. Acxa repressed the cold rage she felt, "Do we have Suppressants in the van?"  
  
Narti shook her head.  
  
Acxa scowled, her brother whimpering in her ear as he came further and further out of his shock, the telltale sounds of a wail building up inside of him. She picked up her pace, spotting her van hidden right where they'd left it. The Alpha woman waisted absolutely no time throwing the door open, settling her brother in as gently as she could before throwing herself the supplies they'd brought. Zethrid threw herself in the front seat, ready to drive, and Narti took the passenger seat, readying herself for what was to come.  
  
Ezor was the last in, settling McClain before throwing the door closed, "Drive!"

Zethrid switched on the engine in record time, speeding out of the property as fast as she could. The ride was bumpy but Acxa didn't care. She immediately wrapped her brother in a warm blanket, covering him whole while the Omega shuddered, clinging onto the blanket tightly. Ezor did the same for Lance, the brunette finding some relief in the soft material.  
  
"Blankets won't be able to fix them. We should take them to the hospital and then call Mr. Shirogane from there. If we take them to the Gane mansion, then we'll only be wasting time." Which meant that both Lance and Keith would be in even more pain while waiting.  
  
"You're right. Zethrid, take us to the main city hospital." Acxa told her teammate who nodded.  
  
"Okay, got i-" The van suddenly shook, the sound of bullets hitting them could be heard from the inside. Acxa moved to look out the window, eyes widening to see that black cars were following them and shooting. "Ugh! We'll need to outrun them but we also need backup! I have to call Mr. Shirogane and ask for police assistance!" She took out her phone, knowing that Shiro would be more likely to believe her word than anyone else's on her team.  
  
"Ugh!" More bullets were fired, and by some miracle, none of them managed to hit the tires just yet. "Zethrid! Do something!" Ezor's voice was urgent, holding up the blankets and making sure the two Omega didn't move around the thrashing car.

"I'm trying!" The Alpha woman hissed, turning the wheel to try and evade more gunshots.

Narti was, funnily enough, the one who took charge of the situation. She pulled out a flip phone, punching in a set of numbers before a gun fell out the side of the car and started firing at the black cars behind them, aiming for the tires and taking at least one car out, causing it to flip right off the road.

"We _just_  stole this van." Zethrid cried, "Narti, _how the fuck_..."  
  
"Now is _really_  not the time." Ezor desperately tried to hold Lance down, the rough driving jerking the brunette and irritating his injuries, causing him to cry out in pain. Keith wasn't doing any better, even as Acxa tried to coo and settle him down. The two Omega were finally starting to emerge from their comatose state, and it was at the _worst_  possible time.  
  
"A-Ac-xa." Keith groaned, hissing a bit as his damaged glands brushed too roughly against the flooring.  
  
"It's alright Keith." Acxa stroked back his hair, "You were right, Lotor is the worst possible mate, and I'm getting you away from him."  
  
"N-N-Not ag-again." Keith shook his head weakly, "P-Please."  
  
"Hey, it's okay buttercup." Ezor chimed in, "You're not going back _there_."  
  
"As heartwarming as this all is..." Zethrid butt in, making a particularly sharp turn, the sound of bullets hitting the side of the car ringing through their ears, "...we could _really_  use some police right about now!"  
  
"I thought Narti was doing that!" Ezor cried, pulling out her cutely decorated cellphone and wasting no more time before dialing the police.  
  
"Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?" A professional voice asked quickly over the phone.  
  
"Hi, yeah, my girlfriend and I just kidnapped Mr. Kogane from Lotor and now we're being chased down by his guards and shot at." As if to help her point a particularly loud round of gunfire sounded, the bullets taking out one of their tires. Zeithrid cursed loudly, continuing to drive on the rim as she adjusted her technique, the screeching sound of metal causing the two Omega to hiss. Ezor hummed, bringing the phone back to her ear, "So, yeah, we _really_  need help before we're caught."  
  
The operator sounded just as professional when they replied, "Can you give us a location ma'am?"  
  
"We just left Katlenecker Ranch, Lotor has a secret base under it that the ranchers don't know about. The door is hidden in the barn. Oh, and we're speeding down the highway. Sorry about speeding, but we're kind of getting shot at." Ezor answered sheepishly.  
  
"And what is the state of the kidnapped victims?" The operator asked.  
  
"They're in a stressed induced pre-Heat, no suppressants, highly damaged glands, one has been forcibly bonded, and I'm thinking some serious anal trauma if the bleeding is anything to go by." Ezor winced at the words, "Oh, and they're kinda on the verge of wailing. Like, they're about to do it _right now_ , so if you could get the police out here that would be great.'  
  
"The police have been dispatched and are already on their way." The operator replied smoothly, "Along with an ambulance. Are you able to stay on the line so I can track down your location and update the officers of your status?"  
  
"Sure." Ezor replied as she was jerked into the wall, another tire being blown out, "No problem."

"Hold on!" Zethrid yelled, turning the van to its full capacity. All of the occupants of the vehicle held onto the first thing they could find, and once they were stable again, both Acxa and Ezor moved to secure the two Omega again. This wasn't looking good. It was a miracle none of them were wailing yet.

"What happened? Are you alright?" The operator asked, remaining professional yet somewhat panicked.  
  
"Yeah, just a sudden u-turn. No biggie." Ezor assured, eyes flying back onto Acxa who was trying to keep Keith in place. However, it was then that all of their tires burst, slowing them down to a sudden stop.  
  
"No! We have to keep moving!" Acxa yelled out, turning to Zethrid. "Get us moving again!"  
  
"I can't! The tires are out!" She tried pressing on the pedal but the damn thing wouldn't move at all. Black cars began to surround them, their hearts beating rapidly as men with guns got out of the vehicles.  
  
"Hand over the Omega and nothing will happen to you _traitors_." An Alpha guard hissed, all of their guns pointing at the van and approaching. The generals found themselves in a pinch, sitting ducks now that the van stood in place. Acxa held the blanket over Keith gently, but now that the van had ceased movement, both of the Omega seemed in even more stress.  
  
They were going to be caught.  
  
They'll be dragged back to that place.  
  
None of them wanted that, beginning to shake.  
  
They heard banging on the back door of the van, the men trying to open it with force. Acxa and Ezor both took out their guns, readying to shoot should they manage to open it. The two Omega froze as soon as they heard the banging, shaking rapidly.  
  
"The police are closing in on your location!" The operator relied through the phone, "They'll be there in a second."  
  
But while help was coming, Lance and Keith couldn't take it anymore, the stress too much for them. They began to wail in distress, causing the Alpha women to shield their ears.

An Omega's wail was a horrible sound, piercing through the air in a high octave, cutting through the guard's defenses. It tore through mental defenses, setting off inner instincts that used to be so finely repressed. The sound of the wails immediately putting everyone who earn it on the defensive, the Alphas all growling as they dropped their weapons and physically _leap_  at each other, their minds thorn in a state of frenzied madness.  
  
The sound of another Omega's wail only caused further distress to the two huddled bodies, the involuntary noise only causing further stress in their state. While normally the wails would be enough to even send another Omega into a rage, the gathered Alpha women were first hand witness to what happened when two Omega wailed together, and the results were _even worse_  than they expected.  
  
"Gahhh." Zeithrid shook her head, trying to deafen herself, "I...can't..."  
  
Narti, who had the sharpest hearing, was the first to lose herself and fly into a rage. The blind Alpha threw herself out of the car, launching herself at the fighting Alpha, taking one down instantly before moving on to the next. It was a bloodbath out there, and the brawl was only getting worse as the gathered Alpha and Beta all turned on each other, each filled with the instinctual resolve to defend the hurt Omega.  
  
Zethrid flew into a rage next, barreling out of the van with a war cry worthy of the vikings, the army of men in front of her crushed as she held nothing back, beating the nearest guard until he was nothing but an unconscious and bloodied mess on the floor.  
  
By now the two Omega had somehow crawled towards each other, their wailing dying down a bit as they curled together, making soft cooing noises instead. It was too late for the army though, who were still under the thralls of the wailing, an all out battle of bloodied fists and broken bones.  
  
And that's when the red and blue flashes of police sirens filled the area.

Acxa held onto her head, letting go of her ears now that the Omega ceased their wail. Her head was throbbing, everything around her dizzy as she turned to look at her brother. The two Omega were whimpering, holding onto each other with closed eyes. They were covered with the blanket, clinging close to each other and not intending to let go anytime soon.  
  
"E-Ezor, are you okay?" She asked her girlfriend who grumbled in pain.  
  
"We somehow managed to survive this. We're lucky they stopped when they did or else I would have gone mad too." She was _so_  close, especially since she was right next to the two wailing Omega. Luckily though, they had nothing to worry about, the police outside restraining the guards who were fighting among one another.  
  
Oh no... Zethrid and Narti!

The two Alpha women hoped the police wouldn't mistake them for being part of Lotor's little group, feeling the need to get out and make sure they were okay but at the same time needing to stay with the Omega to make sure they were okay. "Go on, I'll stay with them." Acxa said, giving Ezor the clear to go.  
  
"Okay." The Alpha woman made her way to the front of the van, hopping out to see the full scale of the damage. The police came in force, managing to restrain those affected by the wail. The downside was that they also held down both Zethrid and Narti, keeping them down until they snapped out of their crazed state.  
  
"Freeze!" One police officer approached Ezor, pointing a gun towards her, "You're the escaped convict we're looking for! Are you working with Lotor!?"  
  
"Me? Oh no way!" Ezor shook her hands in the air, "My days of working for that bastard are over, but don't mind that, you have to help us! We have two severely distressed Omega inside the van. We have to get them to the hospital immediately!"  
  
More police surrounded her, looking at one another before lowering their guns. "Where are they?"  
  
"Right here! Bring the medics! _Now_!" She stressed, walking up to the back door of the van, knocking before Acxa opened it. She eyed the policemen warily, fully conscious of the fact that an Omega's smell could affect them as well. It was only when the medics came that she somewhat relaxed, sniffing them to find out that they were both Beta. Good, the less Alpha surrounded the two, the better for them all.  
  
The medics didn't need to look twice to notice how bad the two Omega were doing, quickly preparing a bed for them outside of the van. "We have to get them to the hospital as quickly as possible!"  
  
"But transporting them like this will only cause them further stress. Our unfamiliar scents will only cause them harm." Another medic warned, the both of them working on securing the Omega safely.  
  
"I'll carry Keith to the ambulance." Acxa said firmly, "I don't think anyone else can."  
  
"I don't know who you are lady but if you think it won't stress him even more then hurry up! Time is of the essence!" The media jumped out of the van, waiting for Acxa to get Keith onto the bed while Ezor was the one who would carry Lance over.  
  
But as they tried to take the Omega, it only made them tighten their hold on each other, unwilling to let go. Acxa felt terrible for having to separate them but once they're both in hospital, they'll be able to reunite once again. "Keith, I need to take you to the ambulance. Both of your conditions are critical." She tried, softly moving to touch the pale Omega's shoulder, "I won't let anyone hurt you, either of you. I swear it so please... trust me."

Keith shuddered, shaking his mop of black hair as he tried to bury himself against the other Omega. It was clear that the two didn't want to be seperated, and but they were only hurting themselves more by squeezing their damaged glands against each other and refusing help. Acxa sighed, "Keith, please, you'll be together again once we reach the hospital, but no one can help if you don't let go. McClain needs treatment just as much as you do right now."

Violet eyes forced themselves open, wet and red, decorated by a bruise that starkly contrasted the pale skin. Keith panted, eyes flickering between her and Lance, sweat beading down his face as whatever lucid thoughts he was capable of seemed to shine through for a moment. With more than a little reluctance, the pale Omega let go. The brunette gave a cry, reaching for her brother as he was moved onto a stretcher, Ezor following tentatively behind as the Omega called out, "Keith? Keith? Keith!"  
  
Keith moaned lowly, his body falling limply as he was moved onto his own stretcher. Acxa took his hand, giving it a squeeze to allow whatever comfort he'd find of it. Her brother accepted it, clinging to her like a babe as they were escorted into the ambulance, her with great hesitance. The irony of it all doesn't escape her, and there's a bitter humor in the idea that being bond to Lotor was once a fate she'd thought would be good for the pained, wheezing Omega she's holding. She hadn't been an overly good sister, far worse for him than the brothers he had found, and yet she's the one to comfort him this fragile moment.  
  
It's enough to almost make her want to laugh, if only she didn't feel so much like crying.  
  
She settles into a seat, finally letting herself rest as the exhaustion washes over her. Someone takes his hand and starts hooking him to machines. It won't be long before he's knocked out, and even less until they're at the hospital where news vans will surround them while the Gane and Alteanis family will storm the hallways. The police will probably arrest her soon after as well, once the confusion settles and they're done storming the hidden lab.  
  
Acxa leans forward, resting her forehead against Keith's hands and closing her eyes in a mockery of sleep.

 

* * *

 

As soon as they received the call, Shiro and the rest ran up to the roof and into their helicopters. Their exhaustion didn't stop them, a part of them believing that they were dreaming. The news came as a shock, a blessing from the heavens.  
  
The call came during the evening from a police officer who said, "We found them."  
  
Those words made Shiro freeze up, barely managing to hold onto his phone in pure shock. Others had questioned him what happened, but as soon as he found it in himself to tell them, they all experienced the same kind of shock. Some were speechless while others began crying. But no matter how each of them felt, they all felt the incredible pull to go out and find the two Omega.  
  
Shiro had been informed that they'd been taken to the hospital, sedated due to their incredibly stressed states. He hadn't been informed of the full extent of their injuries, but that's what he'll have to see when he gets to the hospital. Allura who was seated beside him was fidgeting in place, fidgeting with her hands and waiting for the helicopter to land so that she could jump out.  
  
The hospital building finally came into view as the helicopters neared. They didn't even manage to touch the ground before Allura and Shiro opened the door and jumped out, uncaring that the life threatening blades were still spinning above them. Pidge and Hunk were soon to follow, then Coran, Shay and Romelle who raced out of the helicopter as well.  
  
They all ran through the hallway, making it to the reception frantically. "Where are they!?" Shiro asked in a frantic tone, completely out of himself as he stared at the poor frightened nurse.  
  
"M-Mr. Shirogane! Mr. Kogane and Mr. McClain have been taken to room 141, they're-Wait!" The group didn't wait, making a beeline for the said room. However, just as they had the door in sight, they were stopped by a group of doctors who were standing nearby.  
  
"Please wait Mr. Shirogane! We-" But Shiro pushed them away forcefully, opening the door with a push. What he saw both pained him and relieved him, spotting both Keith and Lance laying on beds close to one another, hooked up to many different kinds of devices. They were sedated, but also covered with a scent blocking veil that was covering their beds, preventing their scents from leaking outside.

"Oh god." Shiro felt his knees give out, relief washing over him in waves as he hit the wall, sliding down until he was sitting on the floor like a child. His eyes never left his brother, bandaged and unconscious. Keith looked so small in his hospital gown, and even if the veil prevented him from fully seeing the Omega, Shiro was so happy he felt the tears well in his eyes.  
  
Allura stood next to him, her eyes glued on Lance, legs as jellied as his were, "They're right here."  
  
"Mr. Shirogane, Ms. Alteanis." One of the doctors walked through the door, "I'm sorry, but you _cannot_  be in here. Both these Omega are about to fall into Heat and we cannot let you see them yet."  
  
"Heat?" Shiro growled, "They've both already _had_  a Heat recently. What did that sick bastard do to them?"  
  
"We'll explain both their injuries to you once we've left the room." The doctor consulted, "But right now I need you to leave the room. Two Omega in Heat are going to be hard enough to treat without angry Alpha in the room."  
  
"If they're in Heat then shouldn't they have accommodations?" Allura demanded as she stomped out of the room, the doctor leading them both out and firmly closing the door behind them.  
  
"Normally we _would_  accomodate them as best we could." The doctor informed, turning to face them with a grim look, "But such a thing simply isn't possible at the moment. They're too injured to be moved, all their scent glands are damaged, they have several large bruises as well, and even if they _still_  wanted a toy to take care of themselves, we couldn't give it to them.They've suffered rectal trauma that needs to be treated."  
  
Allura gasped, her eyes flying wide as her hands moved to cover her mouth.  
  
"Are you saying..." Shiro spoke lowly, "That my brother was _raped_."  
  
"It's...very likely, yes." The doctor replied gently, eyes pained, "At the moment, the way they were scented makes it hard to tell if they were penetrated. We found no evidence of semen, but protective measures could have been taken. From what we understand from the witness who rescued them the trauma may have...ah...come from a torture device in the form of a sex toy."  
  
Shiro liked to think his immediate scream of rage and punching the wall was one of the tamer reactions he could have had. It was _certainly_  less violent than Allura's own enraged scream as she physically tried to leap at the door, the doctors being forced to hold her back.  
  
"N-Now, please calm down before we're forced to sedate you as well." The doctor sputtered for a moment, "The Omega aren't lucid, so we have to defer to you. We wanted permission to keep them sedated throughout their entire Heat."  
  
"Yes." Shiro growled, forcing himself to take deep, calming, breaths as brushed his fingers through his hair over and over, "God, yes. Let him stay asleep until this nightmare is over."  
  
"You have my permission as well." Allura nodded once she had calmed down, forcing herself to straighten out as well, "What do you think is the extent of their injuries?"  
  
"Physically? It will take two or three months to recover. Psychologically? We don't know." The doctor shook his head, "I suggest you start looking for a good therapist."  
  
"I have one in mind." Shiro's hands brushed over his face, letting the despair hit for a moment, "Is Grygan still here?"  
  
"No, he left some time ago." The man shook his head, "We have yet to inform anyone else of Mr. Kogane and Mr. McClain's state. Other than Mr. Kogane's sister, of course."  
  
"Sister?" Shiro dropped his hands, "What sister?"  
  
"His blood related sister, the one who rescued him. She said you would recognize her as Acxa." The doctor nodded, "I believe the police escorted her away after she was done signing for Mr. Kogane and Mr. McClain's admission."

"I don't understand." Shiro was confused for the first time in a while, not really knowing what to say to this. Could it be that Acxa faked being related to Keith in order to admit them? No, that didn't make sense. Why would she say that? Keith never told him he had a sister but then again... maybe he doesn't know as well? Whatever the case may be, he'll have to solve it later.  
  
"Out of the way!" The two Alpha and doctor turned when they spotted the rest of the group running towards them, Pidge in the lead as she reached the door. "Keith! Lanc-Hey! Fuck off!" She was pushed back by Shiro who prevented her from going inside the room.  
  
"I know you want to see them but we can't enter the room just yet." He tried to convey the seriousness of the situation but Pidge wouldn't budge.  
  
"Why?" Then it hit her, "H-How badly hurt are they?" She ceased her struggle, looking into the room by peeking in through the glass. Her body froze as soon as she saw their motionless bodies, surrounded by a transparent protective veil that she knew was used to prevent scents from leaking outside. Her hands shook, tears swelling in her eyes.  
  
The rest of the group caught up, quickly turning to look at the window of the room. They all froze, concern overtaking all of their senses as they kept looking into the room. Romelle and Florona covered their mouths with their hands, holding back the tears.  
  
The doctor lowered his gaze but then looked back up at Allura and Shiro, "Their Heat should last one week from now. We'll keep them sedated until then. When they wake up, I suggest that we take slow steps to approach them. We don't know the extent of their psychological shock just yet."  
  
"Of course." Shiro nodded, clenching his hand, "I'll need to make a few phone calls before that happens."  
  
Allura leaned her hand against the glass, eyes on Lance's sleeping figure. "Would it be alright if I remained here? If you don't have a spare room, I could stay here in the hallway."  
  
The doctor was taken aback by the request, blinking, "W-We could arrange a room for you Ms. Alteanis but I wouldn't recommend it. It will take at least a week for them to wake up."

"I do not care." The Alpha woman scolded harshly, "I want a room."

The doctor flinched back, "Yes ma'am. We'll have hospital staff arrange for something right away, since your Company has been so generous in the past. Will you be seeking accommodation as well Mr. Shirogane?"  
  
"No." Shiro shook his head, "I'll be sleeping in the waiting room, I don't trust Lotor not hire hitmen or something to storm the hospital, and if he does I want to be the first one to punch him in the face."  
  
"Not if I do it first." Pidge growled, dropping on the floor and pulling out a tablet.  
  
The doctors all shared a concerned look together, speaking to each other in a series of raised eyebrows and thin lips. The spokesperson for the doctors turned to them, grimacing, "We...do not believe such a thing is likely. From what we understand the police are storming the lab he has been staying in."  
  
"Oh, you poor, naive fools." Pidge spoke, shaking her head, "Lotor is a rich Alpha, you shouldn't underestimate the depths of his evil. He'll probably pay someone to serve his time in prison. Or he already has guards on the way here just for revenge. See, you all seem to be thinking he's an actual person, he's not, he's a fucking disease."  
  
The doctors shared another look, the spokesperson turning to them again, "Maybe you all should get some rest."  
  
"Not until we have guards posted around this hospital."  Romelle took out her phone, "The media won't take long to catch on to what happened, and who knows what Lotor is up to."  
  
"Hey, man, I need to sit down." Hunk fell into a sitting position, his head having gone dizzy and his sight having gone black, "Oh god, I can't breathe. I can't feel my toes."  
  
"Good thing we're in a hospital." Pidge spat, pointing a thumb at him, "Someone help him before his anxiety attack gets worse."

A few doctors approached the poor Beta, kneeling down to check on his condition. And while they were taking care of Hunk, Allura and Shiro began making phone calls. They called on their guards, telling them to come over and protect the hospital. Of course the police will be guarding the premises but even that won't be enough. Now that they know what a psychopath Lotor is, they won't be taking any chances.

Luckily, Kolivan was in the same hospital as well, which made it convenient for the head guard if he wanted to visit his charge. He will undoubtedly want to visit as soon as hears the news that both of the Omega are here now. Even though his guards are recovering from a great loss, they had no time to rest.  
  
The funeral for all the men that died will be held later this week, and Shiro didn't know how he felt about it. He knows that Keith will want to attend it, or maybe, he would have demanded to attend if he was healthy, but now? Perhaps it would be best if his little brother doesn't come. The experience would only bring him more trauma, especially since his body will need at least a month or two to recover.  
  
And even then they don't know how Lance and Keith will be doing psychologically. This traumatic experience may change them as people, Shiro wouldn't be surprised if it really did change them. He'll have to make sure Grygan is here as soon as the two Omega wake up, or maybe should he wait until they have some time to come to themselves? The best way to go about this was to ask the psychiatrist himself what he thought about the situation.  
  
"So we can't enter the room? At all?" Pidge asked the doctor, itching to get inside.  
  
The man seemed conflicted, but no matter how much he wanted to let them all inside, he knew that it wouldn't do them any good, especially the wounded patients. "I know you're all worried, but as a doctor, my patients' health comes first. My team and I will have to treat the two Omega while they're in Heat and unconscious, and that is something that rarely happens. The conditions we are faced with force us keep them away from Alpha, and also some Beta as well. The less contact they have with scents, the better."  
  
The doctor tilted his glasses upwards, "They've already been heavily scented by their attacker, and we have that scent to deal with as well. Adding any more Alpha scents to the mix will only complicate things. That's why none of the staff that will be taking care of them are Alpha. The team is strictly composed of Beta and a few Omega we have."

Pidge let out a frustrated noise, "If we can't enter, then can we stay here and watch them like this? I don't think I can go anywhere for now." She doesn't want to leave this door, and honestly, she doesn't think she can.

"Of course. I'm really sorry that there's nothing more I can do for you all." He apologised, and as a Beta, he bowed to showed that he meant what he said.

"No, don't." Shiro make a frustrated noise, turning to stare at his comatose brother, "Don't bow your head. I'm sick of gender roles."

"Sir?" The doctor frowned, pulling his head back up to stare at Shiro.

Pidge also frowned at him, standing up with her tablet to stare at the two Omega as well. She frowned, her energy spent, and even her anger couldn't last. Being numb worse, so much harder, because that meant all she could do was think. And thinking lead to horrible conclusions, "How are we going to address Keith's bond

That caused the room to freeze.

"Lance has a purple collar around his neck." Pidge turned to stare at the two Omega, "And it doesn't look like Keith is wearing one."

"Ah, yes." The doctor adjusted his glasses, "We...were going to put it a bit more delicately..."

"There's no way we can hide it. The media is going to find out." Pidge shook her head, "Lotor will be bragging about it all the way to whatever prison they throw him in."

Shiro's whole body shook as he stared at the pale Omega, his shoulders violently jerking as he refused to face them, and poor Florona looked sick. The red head woman covered her mouth, eyes widening in horror, turning her back to them as she started shaking as well, her other hand twisting around her scarf. Pidge watched her, still numb and cold, "Nevermind, we're tired, better get to sleep."  
  
"Oh god." Hunk groaned, "Even Pidge wants to sleep."  
  
"What else can we do?" Pidge shrugged, "They're found, guards are on the way, Lotor is being arrested, Shiro's out of it. All we can do now is wait."  
  
"They found female Alpha and male Beta in the labs." Romelle nods, voice hard, "Even he can't get away with this, Keith will never have to see him again."  
  
"We were never going to let Keith live with it." Pidge turned to stare at the Omega, "I'm just wondering how we're going to handle the fallout. People will notice if we go with your plan Shiro."  
  
"I don't care." Shiro's voice shook, "God, I don't care."  
  
"Get some sleep first." Pidge cautioned, "I'll get Matt."

"Alright." The Alpha nodded while Pidge took her leave, going to get her brother who took it upon himself to get everyone something to drink. Shiro's eyes never left Keith's motionless figure, his resolve settled, taking out his phone. He dialled a number, leaning the phone against his ear. The person picked up on the third beep. "Slav, I need you to come to the main city hospital. It's urgent. No, I need you to asses the situation first. I'll see you shortly then." He hung up, eyes returning to his brother.

He was going to get rid of the bonding mark before Keith woke up. He doesn't know how long the process will last but he hoped, from the bottom of his very being, that the mark would disappear during the one week Keith is unconscious.

 

* * *

 

"You imbeciles!" Lotor growled loudly, picking the druid leader by his neck and raising him up from the ground. "You let my Omega be taken away by those treacherous scum! Tell me one reason why I shouldn't take your life right here and now!"  
  
"S-Sire! P-Please! W-We didn-"  
  
"They aren't here! My rut is coming and they're _not_  here!" Lotor tightened his hold on the thin neck, suffocating the man. His eyes were enraged, narrowed dangerously at the masked man he held. By now the druid was losing air rapidly, squirming in Lotor's hold before all movement ceased. Lotor threw the man across the room with all his force, panting as he did.

The rest of the druids shuddered in fright, looking at their leader in horror.

"S-Sire..." Another druid tried but Lotor was having none of it.

"They're GONE!" He yelled from the bottom of his lungs, turning at the rest of the druids, enraged, "None of you are competent enough! I did  _so much_  to bring them here. I  _managed_  to get them here! My mates!" He yelled, turning around to look at the huge map that was in the room.

Since the location of their main lab was exposed, they had to move to a different one as soon as they could. At least now they were away from police radar, and that was at the cost of abandoning the pursuit of his mates. Lotor growled, fists clenched as he stared at the image of the main city hospital.

"If I want it done, then I'll have to do it myself." Lotor decided, his voice now low, "I'll go retrieve my mates. I know they're waiting for me, begging me to come." Druids watched in fright as Lotor moved to get out of the room, preparing himself to reunite with his mates once again.

He'll take back what is rightfully his.

 

* * *

 

Allura and Shiro were both seated in front of the two Omega's room, watching as doctors entered and then came out. Nothing went by unnoticed, and even if they couldn't go inside, they watched what was going on inside from behind the windows.

Night had fallen, but none of them cared. Not when Allura noticed Lance's face twist painfully, Keith's own expression changing to a pained one. It made the two Alpha immediately stand up, hands on the glass as they watched their family pant, knowing full well what was happening.

The door opened as the main doctor in charge came outside to inform them of what was happening. "They've officially entered their Heat now. As we agreed on earlier, we'll keep them sedated for the whole duration of it, but even then it will be difficult for us to take care of them. We'll need to control their body temperatures and keep them cooled. This isn't usually how Heats are handled, but we have no other choice. I'll keep you informed of their condition at all times."

"Thank you doctor. We appreciate it." Allura thanked the man who nodded, going back into the room. Her blue eyes returned onto Lance's figure, hands clenched against the glass.

"This is the best we could have done for them, isn't it?" She asked, unsure of herself, watching as the doctors began the process of cooling down their warm bodies. Shiro's eyes never left his brother, feeling powerless as he watched the doctors work.

"I think it is." He managed to say, "I don't want him to be in any more pain. He already went through enough."

Allura nodded weakly, both her and Shiro standing by the window quietly. "Keith is lucky to have you." Her eyes noticed the way Lance's hands tried to clench at the sheets before flinching away in pain, "I wish I could be at least half as loving and caring as you are. You're everything I should have been from the very beginning." And that pained her greatly, "And even now as we stand here like this, praying that they'll be okay, I can't find it in myself to face him. I don't know if I should be here when he wakes up."

"The first step to fixing a mistake is admitting you've made it." Shiro shrugs, turning to face his fellow Alpha. Allura sits, shoulders slumped, watching the doctors cool Lance's body. The purple collar around his neck stood out starkly. They'd have to hire someone to help figure out and remove it before the Omega woke up. Everything was going to be difficult when they woke up, and there was no telling how they would react. Still, at least they couldn't feel any pain right  _now_. That at least gave the two Alpha enough time to get themselves together.

"I'm not sure this is a mistake I can fix." Allura admitted, eyes turning towards Shiro, "I've done...perhaps irreparable damage to people I care about."  
  
"You did." Shiro nodded, "But you have to at least try. You owe it to Lance."  
  
Allura frowned, "What if...he doesn't want to see me?"  
  
"That's his choice too." Shiro shrugged, "Maybe he'll forgive you, maybe he won't, I can't say. There's no set time limit to moving on, it could take a day or it could take a hundred years."  
  
Allura bit her lip, eyes flickering over the man beside her, a man she had wronged deeply. She swallows down her fear, intent on asking what she needed before she lost the fragile courage in her heart, "And...what about you. Would you want to see me."

Shiro was quiet for a long time, leaving them with nothing but the beeping of machines and the hurried steps of hospital workers for what felt like a very long time. He turned to her eventually and finally answered, "Only if you are really sorry, Ms. Alteanis, enough to never pull shit like that again."

Their eyes met, Shiro's brown orbs sharp as he looked at her. Allura saw the anger that was there, the hurt she had put him through. It was all there for her to see, lowering her gaze in face of it all. She clenched her hand, holding the green jacket she was wearing, gathering the courage she needed.

"Shiro... What I'm about to say may not mean anything to you. How can it when you don't know if I'm telling the truth or not? But despite that, I'd still like to say this." She looked up again, meeting those sharp eyes. "I'm really sorry for what I've done. I feel... terrible about it. Words can't describe how guilty I feel. The worst thing is that I've only realised what I've been doing just now, after all this time. It's pitiful."

She was unable to keep looking at her fellow Alpha, turning her sight back onto the tanned Omega, "I'll understand if you decide to never forgive me for this. I'll keep marching forward, doing everything I can to earn everyone's forgiveness. I... don't know if I'll get what I seek, but I'll keep trying until I do, and if I do. I don't want to lose him." She clenched her hand on the glass, eyes still on Lance's figure. "I'll work for his forgiveness, and also..." Then she turned to Shiro again, "Your forgiveness as well."

It took another whole minute of silence, of brown eyes flickering over her and judging her words carefully, his body wound up and tense as he tried to decide what to do now. His lips quirked a bit, and Allura didn't know if he wanted to smile or sneer. If felt like she didn't know a lot of things anymore.

Shiro turned to look at Keith, "Y'know...I was really hurt by what you did. I really thought I could trust you, that you  _got_  me...considering our situations."

Allura flinched a bit.

"And, it's really funny actually, despite it all there's a part of me that really  _does_  want to forgive you." Shiro shook his head, "And I don't know if that's me being biased towards you, the situation we're in, or me being the naive fool everyone accuses me of being."

"You're no fool." Allura was quick to say, "I may not have known you for long, but I can tell that you're no fool Shiro." She believed in that firmly, "You're a just man, extending your kindness even to those you don't know. You're helping so many people in the world, and you expect nothing in return. It's admirable and just, and perhaps... you're the kind of a person my father wanted me to become."

There was silence between them again, both looking through the window at their family members. Then after some time, Allura spoke up again, her voice soft as she did, "I'm sorry for putting you through this Shiro, and I'm sorry for putting Keith and everyone else in your family through this as well. I had no right to use you in such a way. I know you won't believe me when I say this, but I didn't mean for it to come to this. All I wanted was information, and after received it, I planned to leave you alone."

Shiro remained silent before speaking, "You were planning to leave? To cut ties with us completely?"

"Minimise them." Allura corrected, more than pained, "That was the original plan, but things had gotten out of hand. I was stubborn, and even though both Hunk and Lance asked me if they could tell you and the rest of your family, I didn't let them. I couldn't trust you back then, and I don't know..." She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"You've told me once that you trust Keith's judgement," Her blue eyes opened again, meeting Shiro's brown orbs, "I trust Lance, but I didn't want him to reveal my plans because I knew he would let them slip. I didn't trust him completely, even though I love him so much." She was truly a fool, "But now, I want to trust his judgement as well. In the end, Lance was right from the very beginning. I should have trusted him that day when he came to my office. He trusts you and Keith, and I want to learn to trust you as well. It will take time, and I don't know if you'll forgive me, but I'll work for that forgiveness."

"Well." Shiro blinked tiredly, deflating a bit as his muscles relaxed, "It's not going to be easy, but it's a good place to start."

The Alpha man's lips quirked in a tired smile, one that felt more reassuring than any other smile Allura had seen in a long, long, time. It wasn't the brightest, or the happiest, but it was honest and comforting in its own way. This wasn't forgiveness, not yet, but it was a start.  
  
Shiro's cell phone chimed, and the man pulled out his phone to stare at the screen. He grimaced, looking pained, "My brother, Sven, just landed at the airport. He wants to know which hospital we're in."  
  
"Have you told him what we learned yet?" Allura asked.  
  
"No." Shiro shook his head, "I didn't want to break that kind of news over the phone. He already wants to shoot Lotor, I wanna be there to stop him from doing something stupid."  
  
"What of Kolivan?" Allura hummed, "Has he been informed?"  
  
"You've been beside me the whole time, you know I haven't gone to see him yet." Shiro shrugged, tapping at the phone, "Sven's on his way. I haven't heard from Kuron yet. I expect to hear of it in the news later when he's bathing in the blood of Keith's enemies."  
  
Allura's lips quirked, turning back to face the Omega, "And what will we do now? Ms. Holt is keeping the media back, but how will we handle the people who rescued them? We cannot leave them in jail can we?"

"Are you suggesting we post their bail?" Shiro asked, quirking an eyebrow, "Even after they actively took part in at least two assaults on them?"

"They also found them." Allura deflated, "If it wasn't for those women...right now they would be..."

Shiro looked down at his phone again, hesitating but also agreeing with what Allura was saying. "You're right. We'd be in a completely different place if it weren't for them." But that doesn't mean they deserve forgiveness just yet. Shiro's eyes looked up at Allura, different kind of thoughts swirling through his mind.

Those women did wrong, but maybe just like Allura, they deserved a second chance.

There is a point in life where people make many mistakes, and while what Lotor did was unforgivable, Allura and those women realised what they did, and are willing to redeem themselves.

He'll give them this chance, especially after what Acxa said. He wanted to talk to her about this more, especially about the statement she made about being Keith's sister. It wasn't a light thing to say, and he was going to question her about it. He'll need to ask her to come to the hospital so that they could talk.

Shiro took out his phone, deciding to call the police station. "I'm calling the police officer in charge." He let Allura know, the female Alpha nodding.

Shiro punched in the number, calling the station. The officer in charge of the phone picked up on the first ring, "Mr. Shirogane! We promise that we're hunting for Lotor right now, we'll get him as soon as we can."  
  
"You haven't found him yet?" Shiro frowned tightly, eyeing Allura as she tensed up beside him, "I thought you were storming the lab?"  
  
"O-Oh, you haven't heard?" The officer stuttered, he must be new and relegated to the phones for the task, Shiro decided. He'd have to keep calm and go easier on him. With a sigh, the Alpha readied himself for bad news. The officer spoke with another stutter, "M-Mr. Lotor hasn't b-been fo-ound yet."  
  
"Any clues as to where he fled?" Shiro took a deep, calming, breath.  
  
"I-I'm not sure I-I'm allowed to give you that information s-sir." The officer stuttered.  
  
Shiro exhaled the stress from his bones, trying to push down the frustration, "Just...just tell me if you think he's on his way to the hospital."  
  
"That would be insane!" The officer sounded more confident now.  
  
"And that's all the information I needed to hear." Shiro spoke, now fully convinced that Lotor  _was_ , in fact, on his way to the hospital. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying his damnedest to keep his blood pressure from spiking to dangerous levels. The Alpha sighed, "But that's not why I called. I wanted to ask about the four women involved in rescuing my brother."  
  
"The ones being held for assault and jailbreak? Don't worry Mr. Shirogane, they're still here." The officer replied confidently.  
  
"I'm dropping my charges against them." Shiro informed evenly, "And I'm posting their bail for the jailbreak."  
  
"O-Oh." The officer was back to stuttering, "I guess I should have expected that, huh? Alright, I'll get the paperwork through and we'll work it out. It might take a while though, we're stretched a little here, and even the FBI is getting involved."  
  
"Alright, call me back when you've gotten to it." Shiro replied gently, hanging up and turning back to Allura, "Good news, I'm bailing them out. Bad news, they haven't found Lotor and they think it's too insane for him to attack the hospital."  
  
Allura's jaw clenched firmly, "You think he's going to try."  
  
"I think he's insane and desperate enough to." Shiro growled, "I'm not taking any chances."

"Neither am I." Allura and Shiro both got to work, making phone calls left and right. Shiro made a point to inform Matt of the news, deciding to keep it a secret from Pidge and the rest. They didn't need to know about this, the shock of it would only cause them further stress.

Lotor was coming, and it was time for them to face the man head on. This was their fight, both his and Allura's as well. As the Alpha guardians of the Omega involved, they were here to fight the courting battle against Lotor. This is where they would end it all and put an end to Lotor's terror.

Shiro and Allura remained tense, waiting for the man to come. They watched as the doctors made their way out of Lance and Keith's room, calling it a day. Before leaving though, they made sure the two Omega were stable, attaching cooling pads to their bodies. Nurses would check on them regularly over the night to make sure the pads would keep them cool. She'll also monitor their conditions, alerting the doctors right away if anything happens.

The two CEOs thanked the doctors before they left, remaining alone in the now quiet corridor. Their eyes remained on the two Omega, sleeping peacefully on their beds. Sometimes they would move though, the Heat still coursing through their bodies even as they slept. It was painful to watch, to see that the ones they love were in such great pain. They could only hope that time will heal all of their wounds, both physical and psychological.

Both of their phones beeped at the same time, picking up.

"Mr. Shirogane, he's here."

"Mrs. Alteanis, he's here."

Their guards informed them, looking at one another with clenched fists. Shiro narrowed his eyes, barely maintaining calm. "Let him come." He said, surprising Allura whose eyes widened.

"Shiro? What are you thinking!?" She stood up from her seat, looking down at her fellow Alpha.

"We'll let him come inside. He would have entered either way." It was Lotor they were dealing with, "If we want to take him down, we'll have to face him together."

The female Alpha bit her lip, clenching her hand tighter, "Alright."

The two tensed, walking forward towards the end of the hallway, away from the two Omega's room and towards a more opened area. The stopped in a smaller waiting room, empty and cold, far enough away that Lotor wouldn't reach them. The elevators were next to the room, ready to deliver the monster to them.

The two Alpha stood, centered in the room, arms crossed as they waited, finally letting the anger leak from them as they both shared a glare towards the door. It dinged, a light going off as the floor number light up and announced the elevator's stop. The doors slid open, and Lotor, in all his monstrous glory, walked out very prim and proper, several of the Gane and Alteanis guards flanking him. His musk was heavy, crawling over the room like a slow acting poison, the tang of rut edging into the wine soaked smell.  
  
"Ahh, if it isn't the beloved in-laws." Lotor stepped out of the elevator, his footsteps echoing throughout the room, "So lovely to see you. I was almost arrested by the guards at the door, thank you kindly for interfering. It's good to see the two of you are being reasonable at last."  
  
"Oh, you're going to prison Lotor." Shiro growled, cracking his knuckles, "And you're going to rot there for the rest of your days. You're  _never_  going to touch another Omega again."  
  
Lotor hummed, tilting his head as he examined the two enraged Alpha, the scent of their anger leaking over his own scent, "Oh? However do you think that."  
  
"We're stopping you right here and now Lotor!" Allura stepped forward, her fist clenching tightly as she did so.  
  
Lotor scowled at her, wrinkling his nose at the sight of his fellow Alpha, "I have no interest in traitors like yourself and the rest of the Alpha women in this world. Step aside and let me retrieve my mates, now."  
  
"Don't talk to her like that!" Shiro snapped, taking a threatening step forward, "And they're not your mates."  
  
"The bonding mark on Keith's neck says differently." Lotor smirks, turning to face Shiro, "Legally, he's mine now, bond to me for the rest of his life. You no longer have a right to keep him from me."  
  
"You're a fugitive at  _best_." Shiro growled, his rage building, "And we're in a hospital, treating him for injuries _you_  caused, you don't have any right to him. He's a grown man, you don't get to force him into this shit."  
  
"There's nothing you can do." Lotor waved off.  
  
"You are  _not_  getting Keith." Allura stepped forward, "And you haven't bonded Lance. You won't lay a hand on either of them, Lotor."  
  
"Oh?" Lotor quirked an eyebrow, "And you're going to stop me?"  
  
"We both are." Shiro growled, "As the Alpha in charge of Lance we're  _both_  here to keep you away from him."  
  
Lotor clicked his tongue, "Are you saying I need to complete a courting challenge to see my own mates? While I'm on the verge of a rut?"  
  
"He's not your mate, and we'll rip out Keith's mating gland if it means getting your stink off him." Allura glared hatefully at the Alpha, "Maybe Honerva didn't teach you this, Lotor, but you cannot force people to be bound to you and expect no resistance."

"Hah!" The Alpha let out a laugh, leaning his hand against his head to hold in further laughter that was threatening to escape him, "How very apt of you to mention my mother Allura. You always used to brag about that whenever I made progress. You held me back, trying to keep me in line with the ideals of the past. Unfortunately for you, I'm not that kind of a person. I won't follow in my parents' footsteps, instead, I'll walk my own path and think of new ways to better the world. Isn't that why we broke up so long ago?"

The female Alpha hissed hatefully, glaring holes into Lotor, "And I'm  _thankful_  we did. If I went along and bonded with you, I would have made the biggest mistake of my life."

"You didn't feel that way when we were together. We did so many wonderful things together Allura, and we would have made the world a better place. If only you didn't hold onto the old ideals of your father. You couldn't let go, and that was your downfall." Lotor smirked while Allura clenched her fists tightly.

"You tried to persuade me to enter the black market. You  _told_  me to do so many illegal things." She lowered her head, eyes closed and jaw clenched, "I _loved_  you Lotor. I can't imagine that I ever used to love someone like you, but I _really_  did. We were planning to _bond_  and spend the rest of our lives together." Her eyes cracked open again, moving up to look at Lotor's violet orbs. "But then you began talking about the black market and the underground society. You wanted me to provide for  _criminals_  Lotor. Do you even understand what that means?"

"Of course I do." The Alpha hissed, "My aim has always been to better the world and to make it a better place for everyone. I wanted to revert it back to how it was at the beginning of time, to  _restore_  the original order of our world."

"You're sick." Shiro hissed, earning a chuckle from Lotor.

"Oh, you are both so very blind. It's actually very surprising since you're both Alpha yourself. You should pride yourselves of the fact that you've been born as Alpha, the elites of our world." Lotor stretched out his hands, looking at the two with a wide grin.

"Before drugs came into existence, Alpha were absolute. We are still at the top of the hierarchy, but because of the drugs your companies keep developing, we're losing that position of unquestioning power. Instead of helping your brethren, you're throwing them into the dirt. Heat Suppressants? Hah! Please! Why prevent the Omega from having Heats when it's something nature gave them. It was all made for the purpose of Alpha, to dominate and rule over the poor Omega whose purpose is nothing more than to serve and carry the young of their mates."

"And your answer to the low Omega population are your drugs? To bond two Omega to one Alpha and the other way around? That isn't natural, which means that it contradicts everything you're saying." It didn't make sense, not even Shiro who saw _some_  logic to this but even then it was all madness.

"It isn't how it was in the past, but with the problem we're presented with, it's the only option I was given. Some of my brethren will be able to bond to the same Omega, allowing others to claim other Omega they want. The second drug that is meant to bond two Omega to one Alpha, it was designed specifically for me. However, it will also be sold for a higher price."

"Those drugs are illegal." Allura growled, "They'll never be accepted."

"And you've just admitted to creating them. I'm sure the court will make a decision in our favour after hearing what you've just said." Shiro eyed the cameras that were on the walls, hoping they were recording sound as well.

"We'll see about that when we both appear in court." Lotor snapped back, not disturbed by the fact at all. He eyed the two Alpha again before his gaze moved to rest on Allura. "You're a stubborn woman Allura, but at the same time, you're just like me. We're alike."

"I'm nothing like you." The female Alpha hissed, "And I'll never be like you."

"Oh, is that so?" Lotor asked questioningly, "On the day we broke ties, you swore that you'd expose me no matter the cost. You were so very set on 'catching' me that you didn't realise the damage you were doing all around you. I noticed it Allura, and oh, what a cruel person you were... You should thank me because unlike you, I'm giving Lance the attention he deserves."

This made Allura growl louder, taking a step forward before Shiro stopped her, stretching his hand in front of her, "You're giving him nothing Lotor. I'll make sure he never sees you again in his life."

"Oh my poor little Omega... Held down and neglected by the one he loved so dearly. At first, I had my eyes set on Keith only. He was gracious and so very beautiful that I couldn't take my eyes off him. I  _needed_  to have him for myself. However, when I met Lance and found out how badly you've been treating him, I knew I had to have him as my own as well. It was this decision that fastened the pace of the development of the drugs."

"You-"

"Allura." Shiro assured, holding onto her shoulder in assurance, "He's trying to provoke you. Don't fall for it."

"I'm sure that even now, you only think about yourself dear Allura." Lotor continued, watching in amusement as the two Alpha in front of him growled, "I told him all about you the first time I was scenting him. He seemed to already know a lot about your ego. He even began to cry once I mentioned what a great Alpha guardian Shiro was to his brother. The poor thing broke down."  
  
" _Lies!!!"_ Allura yelled out loudly, shaking Shiro off before running toward Lotor, aiming to knock him off his feet. The other Alpha reacted, blocking her attack as his grin widened.

"It was a pitiful sight." Lotor carried on, "I could see his love for you, but at the same time, I could see that he didn't receive any of that love himself. That's when I decided that I would give him that love instead. You're a cold merciless woman Allura, hurting those around you while thinking of nobody else but yourself. You're even worse than me! Haha! Then again, it makes sense. We were planning to bond."

Allura moved again, moving her arms and legs to attack Lotor who defended. Shiro didn't waste the time to join them as well, aiming his fist at Lotor before the man evaded. Instead, he reached for Allura, trying to calm down his fellow Alpha. "Allura, he's trying to provoke you! Don't fall for it!" He tried to reason with her, but as enraged as she was, Allura was hard to convince.

"Let go Shiro! I'll _rip_  him to shreds!" She growled ferociously, struggling within Shiro's arms. Lotor watched it all, provokingly leaning against the wall as he did.

"I'm simply stating the truth. All you ever wanted was to make your father proud Allura, while I always wanted surpass mine. It's that mindset that made you blind, a despicable person who'll hurt even those she loves. Why? Because you don't care." Lotor raised his hand up, "I want to protect those I love, and even now I'll fight to reach them. That is a vast difference between us."

"Why don't you shut your mouth." Shiro snapped, desperately trying to keep the enraged Alpha woman back, struggling as she tried to claw and fight her way out. She was doing far more damage to his arms than he wanted, tearing thick welts into them. Lotor watched with a smirk on his face, enraging the Alpha man. He glared, still holding Allura back as he shouted, "You can talk a big game, but I don't see you trying to put down an official courting challenge. If you're not willing to face Allura in a challenge then I don't want to hear  _anything_  about Lance from you."

Allura growled at that, her eyes narrowing dangerously at the intruding Alpha, ready to launch herself at him the moment a challenge was issued. Their hired guards shifted nervously, the scent of multiple enraged Alpha filling the air, and they spread from behind the man, subtly leaving to guard the hall where the two Omega were resting.  
  
"I doubt I need to challenge her." Lotor's eyes flickered over them, "As badly as she neglects Lance? It's no wonder he was so much better off with me, before you and my treacherous guards  _kidnapped_  them from me."  
  
Shiro and Allura paused at that, taking a moment to share a look of pure _disbelief_  before turning back towards the man with outraged expression, Allura too angry to even from words and Shiro barely any better, " _Better off?_ You had Keith's guards gunned down and  _tortured_  him."  
  
"His guards were in the way of our freedom." Lotor said confidently, "They were keeping us apart."  
  
" _Because he didn't want to see you, you sick fuck_." Shiro was more than ready to just let Allura go, "This may come as a surprise to you, Lotor, but being harassed and stalked _isn't_  something people like happening to them. He's not being cute or coy when he says he hates you."  
  
Lotor gave him a flat look, "With the way you smother him I'm surprised he's allowed to have any opinions at all."  
  
"Don't even _try_  to turn this on me." Shiro growled, " _I'm_  not the reason they're in the damn _hospital_. Say whatever you want about Allura and I, but we  _never_  tortured them for our own sick games."  
  
" _I_  was taking care of them." Lotor scolded, "They're hospitalized because they were kidnapped by four traitors who needlessly endangered their lives."  
  
"No, they ran away because you tortured them." Allura growled from her place in Shiro's arms, "I'm tired of this and I'm tired of you. Either challenge me or I'm calling the police to escort you away."  
  
Lotor's face twisted into something ugly, not liking the direction the conversation was going, "I am not leaving without my mates."  
  
"They're not your mates." Allura growled.  
  
"Perhaps not Lance, perhaps not yet." Lotor admitted, turning towards Shiro with a smirk, "But Keith certainly is. He is bonded to me, now and forever, and you have no right to keep me from him. Mates overrule brothers in hospital decisions."  
  
"Try again Lotor." Shiro growled lowly, baring his teeth at the man, his rage barely suppressed, "But I don't think the hospital takes orders from  _fugitives_."  
  
Lotors scowl increased. Even he knew when he was being backed into a corner, and Shiro wasn't having any of his mind games today. The only way Lotor was going to get past them is if he fought a challenge and won. Even then, he'd have to break through all the guards and the hospital staff to get his hands on the Omega. Though he probably hadn't thought that far ahead. The man was a fool if he honestly thought anyone would let him walk away from this.  
  
"Fine." Lotor, ever the fool, spoke, "I announce an official challenge for the Omega Lance McClain. I would challenge for Keith Kogane as well, but he's already Keith Galra."  
  
"Challenge accepted." Shiro wasted no time letting go of Allura and speeding over to punch Lotor in the face. Finally, after months and months of waiting, the eldest Gane brother decked the smug bastard right in the jaw, sending the man into a wall.  
  
Allura wasn't far behind him, launching herself at her former fiance. Lotor, now serious and ready for the fight, dodged out of the way, letting the woman hit a wall as he moved to deck her in the side of the head. The Alpha woman gave out a cry as she was knocked down, and Shiro growled loudly as he moved to land a blow on the sick fuck. Lotor dodged to the side again, letting Shiro's arm hit the wall. The Gane let out a shout of pain, clenching his fist as he turned a  _hateful_  glare on the man  
  
Allura, straightened herself out, grabbing Lotor's arm and bodily threw him over her shoulder and straight into the hard flooring. The man shouted as she stepped on his shoulder, twisting his arm now that he was pinned, "Yield!"  
  
Lotor didn't say anything, he simply took used his foot to hook the woman's ankle and knock her off balance. Allura gave out a cry as she fell to the ground, still holding Lotor's arm as she went. There was a sick snapping sound, and Lotor grunted as he rolled away. The man threw himself up, growling as he snapped his wrist back into place with another sick crack, stepping on Allura's neck and digging in. Shiro actually had to pause for a moment and whined because  _bone did not normally work like that._  
  
Allura made a choking sound as Lotor dug his heel in her neck, and Shiro didn't waste anymore time before he used his robotic hand to grab the man and _sling_  him away. And it was then, as Lotor was flying, that the elevator dinged and Sven walked out.  
  
"Yooohoooooooo-ah!" Sven's knee jerk reaction to a man flying straight at him was to punch the limp form away, knocking Lotor into a wall as the surprised Gane man could only watch with wide eyes as the assaulter slid to the ground.  
  
"Sh-Sh-Sh-Shiro?" Slav stuttered as he slinked behind the Scandinavian man, eyes widening and hands shaking at the sight of the destroyed room and three growling and bruised Alphas all forcing themselves upward, the three of them rounding on each other, moving in a circle as the anger leaked heavily through the room.

"You'll  _never_  keep me away from my mates!" Lotor growled ferociously, "I'll get to them, even if I have to kill you both!" Lotor threw himself forward, aiming to attack the female Alpha who defended. He raised his leg up to kick her away, but foreseeing the attack, Allura ducked, managing to hit Lotor and push him away.

Shiro took the opening that was presented to him, punching Lotor in the face and making him fall down onto the ground. The white haired Alpha growled, picking himself up. He brushed some blood that was leaking from his nose, narrowing his eyes at the two Alpha.

He reached into his pocket, taking out a gun that was there. The sight of the weapon made both Allura and Shiro freeze, watching with wide eyes as the Alpha raised it up to point at them. "You're nothing compared to me. I didn't want it to come to this, but my mates and I will be better off witho-"

_BAM!_

Someone managed to hit Lotor from behind, hitting him with a pan right on the head before the Alpha fell down onto the ground. Sven stood behind the now fallen Lotor, pan in hand as he dangerously stared down at the scum that was the white haired Alpha, "This is much more satisfying than I ever imagined."

Allura and Shiro both blinked in surprise, eyes glued onto the younger Gane brother who tapped the pan against his hand. He looked up at the two, Slav hiding behind him, "May I kill him now?"

Shiro didn't know what to make of the sudden development, deflating a bit. His body was still boiling in anger but now that Lotor was laying down on the floor like this, unconscious, he felt himself calm down a bit. How and why Sven had the pan, he didn't even want to know.

"We're not murderers, like Lotor." Shiro hissed, walking up to the unconscious figure. He took the gun out of his hand as the guards flocked him, picking up Lotor and holding him upwards.

Allura stepped beside him, hands clenched tightly as she stared at the man she once knew as her potential mate. But then all of a sudden, they were all surprised when Lotor grumbled, eyes slowly opening to stare at the two Alpha before him.

He hissed, spitting on them with a growl, "Even if you take me away, I  _swear_  I'll come back. I'll never stop until I'm reunited with my mates. I'll fight for them in court, and even if by some miracle you manage to beat me, I'll still get my hands on them. I promise you, I  _will_  get them, no matter how long it takes. Haha... Haha! They're  _mine! Mine!"_

Allura didn't waste any more words on the man, deciding that harshly kicking Lotor in the temple and knocking him out was far more satisfying than anything she could possibly say. The Alpha man went limp, falling unconscious after the rough treatment, a large bruise already forming on the side of his face. The group gathered around the downed man, Slav still hidden behind Sven as the man reached out a foot to nudge the unresponding body.

"I-Is ti over?" Slav asked, peeking from behind Sven. Shiro growled, not feeling nearly satisfied enough with the meager beating Lotor had gotten from them. Sven and Allura seemed to agree, because their bodies were tensed and wound up as they glared down at the unconscious man, waiting to jump on him at any moment.

"It's over. He's lost." Shiro glared at the downed man, "He's lost all rights to Lance. Even if by some miracle he escapes prison, he won't be able to try and touch Lance without ending up right back in jail."  
  
"And Keith?" Sven growled, "What of him?"  
  
"Challenging for another Omega? He'll have lost all legal rights to Keith." Shiro shook his head, "Bonded or not."  
  
Sven froze, eyes widening as he turned to stare at his older brother, a distressed noise exiting his throat as he pointed his pan at the unconscious Alpha, "Say it isn't so!"  
  
"It is." Shiro set his jaw, eyes flickering over towards Slav, "I'll explain everything later, right now we need to get security to call the police."

The guards that were standing nearby tapped on their earpieces, instructing their fellow men to inform the police of what happened. Shiro and the rest stood by, ready should Lotor somehow magically wake up and continue fighting. Luckily that wasn't the case since the police arrived in record time. Shiro wouldn't risk anything though, calling his PA, "Matt? I'll need you to go with the police and make sure Lotor is behind bars. I want to make sure he's locked up."

"Okay boss." The Beta man nodded, hanging up the phone. Shiro watched as Lotor was taken away, his anger still there. Somehow this didn't feel satisfying at all. He did find satisfaction in punching Lotor but none of it could make it up to what he'd done to both Keith and Lance.

He wished he could twist Lotor's neck, to throw his body out of a window, to-

"Shiro?" Allura's voice snapped him back to reality, "We should go check on them and make sure our smell didn't reach them." She warned, concerned eyes looking back at the hallway where the two Omegas' room was. Shiro took in a deep breath, nodding. He needed to calm himself down first, turning to Sven and Slav.

"I'll explain everything." His brown eyes moved onto Slav, "Did you bring the cream?"

The Beta man nodded, "I did."

"Good." Shiro turned, "I'd like you to see Keith's condition before we begin treatment." He took a step forward, Slav and Sven following him as they walked. Allura had calmed down herself somewhat, walking in the front with Shiro as they reached the room.

They looked into the window, noting that luckily the Omega were unmoving. They weren't disturbed.

Sven leaned his hands again the window, eyes wide as he stared at Keith. He felt his hand shake, moving to touch the doorknob before Shiro stopped him. "I'm sorry Sven, but Alpha aren't allowed to enter. Doctor's orders."

"But I have to see how he's doing." Sven couldn't take it, "I have to be by his side."

"I know how you feel." Shiro comforted his younger brother softly, "But right now the best thing you can do for Keith is listen to the professionals. We'll wait for him to wake up together."  
  
Sven sniffed, rubbing his eyes, "How long will it take?"  
  
"He's in Heat." Shiro looked over toward the two Omega, "They both are, and they've gone through physical trauma. They're too weak to wake up and handle their Heat right now, so the doctors are keeping them under until it's safe for them to wake up."  
  
The Scandinavian sniffed, turning his watery eyes back on the hospital beds, "I wish I had hit him harder."  
  
"It would not have helped." Allura spoke up, voice softer tha Shiro had ever heard it, "I hit him as strongly as I've ever wanted to, but I am still unhappy. The only thing I think will make me satisfied now is watching him go to prison and lose everything he's ever worked for."  
  
Sven sniffed again, rubbing his eyes. "Then I will stay for trial this time, yes? I cannot leave again until I know Keith is safe."  
  
"Of course." Shrio nodded, placing a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder, "Stay as long as you like, it would mean a lot to Keith."  
  
Slav, who had remained silent as he observed the two Omega, his hands twisting in a white-knuckled grip around his locked briefcase, took this moment to look up. "I will have to speak to the doctors of this hospital before I enter. As Keef's regular doctor I may be able to help."  
  
"Do whatever you need to Slav." Shiro waved his hands down the other end of the hall, "There's a nurse's station somewhere down there, they should be able to buzz in the doctor in charge of them."  
  
Slav nodded, his hands twisting around the case, "Do not worry Shiro, I will help Keef. There is a ninety percent chance he should wake up without that... stain... burdening him in this reality."  
  
Slav left then, heading towards the nurses station with calculated steps, intent on making sure Keith woke up as healthy and healed as they could physically manage. The Indian man nodded to himself, determined to make this the reality where all ended well.

The three Alpha remained at the door, unsure of what they could do. They decided to sit down on chairs that were nearby, the door still in sight. Shiro comforted his brother the best he could, the two of them hugging tightly. Allura had her head lowered, deep in thought as she remained seated.

Time flew by incredibly slowly from here on out, and soon Slav returned with the doctor. The man gave permission for Slav to enter, the two of them entering the Omega room before morning would come. Shiro stood up from his seat, watching as Slav applied some of the cream onto Keith's mark.

It will take time for the bonding mark to disappear, and hopefully, it will already be gone by the time Keith wakes up. Shiro wished from the bottom of his heart, that the mark would fully disappear before his brother woke up. He didn't want any more pain to fall on either of the Omega, they've had enough.

 

* * *

 

Days were passing by incredibly slowly, too slowly for Shiro's liking. His entire family had decided to stay in the hospital, meaning that they had to take one vacant room that was nearest to the one where the Omega were staying. It wasn't anything comfortable, but none of them cared enough to complain.  
  
They would spend most of their time sitting in front of the Omegas' room, talking amongst themselves while also waiting for any news to arrive. Pidge, Hunk and Shay had been trying to distract themselves by talking about video games and food, but even then the topic would always come back to Lance and Keith. Pidge, in all her might, tried to get Hunk and Shay to play Monsters & Mana with her, but the game seemed pointless.  
  
God, she never thought a game could be so lifeless.  
  
Matt and Florona had taken it upon themselves to make sure everyone was okay, taking care of the Gane Company in Shiro and Keith's absence. They managed to run the Gane Company without Shiro, and for that, the Alpha was thankful. He doesn't think he'll be able to handle work right now, not with Keith like this.  
  
Allura was the same, leaving most of her work to Coran. The older Beta had Romelle and her brother helping him at all times, doing Allura's paperwork in her absence. Apart from all the paperwork though, Matt, Florona, Coran, Romelle and Bandor also took care of the media.  
  
Reporters were swirling the hospital, asking for interviews and updates on the two Omegas' conditions. Shiro was just as persistent though, making it clear that information regarding the two Omega was highly classified. Although he did appear to give an interview, swearing that Lotor would rot in jail for the rest of his life.  
  
The case was hot news, and everyone was talking about it. Even now as Saturday came and the Omegas' Heats were slowly beginning to calm down, the media was still as rowdy as ever. However, before the week would pass and Keith would wake up, Shiro had one more thing to take care of. He made his way to the main hall of the hospital, trusting Allura and the rest to watch over Keith and Lance.  
  
The elevator door opened, and as soon as it did, Shiro spotted the person he was about to talk to. Acxa was seated on a chair in the waiting room, sitting silently in her seat and looking around. It didn't take long for her to see the Alpha she was waiting for, sitting up to greet him. "Mr. Shirogane." She bowed, "Thank you very much for giving me this chance to meet you. I believe there's a lot we have to talk about."

The rest of her little party, who all had been involved in Keith and Lance's rescue from what he understands, bow their heads thankfully. A particularly large Alpha woman spoke up, "And thanks for, uh, y'know, bailing us out of jail."  
  
Shiro sighed as settled himself on one of the chairs across from the women. He was only really interested in talking to Acxa, but there was no need to be rude. "I suppose it was the least I could do after you found Keith and got him out of that hellhole."  
  
"How is his condition?" Acxa frowned, "I've heard news, but nothing I would reliably call accurate."  
  
"He's stable, we've been keeping him and Lance sedated during their Heat." Shiro shrugged, "They should be out of it soon, and that's when the real trouble starts. The damage to their glands was extensive, and it'll take months to recover. They'll also be sore, definitely having to use wheelchairs for a while. And that isn't even getting into the psychological damage that was done."  
  
Acxa bit her lip, and the pink-haired Alpha woman beside her reached over to squeeze her hand. The pinkish woman turned to him, eyes concerned, "Do you think they'll be alright?"  
  
"I doubt it." Shiro shrugges, "They're strong, and they'll get through it, but this kind of shit leaves scars. I don't know about Lance, but Keith's got a bad habit of internalizing this shit."  
  
The bigger Alpha woman grunted, "Poor little guys. It's going to be rough with the bonding and all, even if the bastard's in jail."  
  
"Keith would rather rip out his mating gland than stay bonded to Lotor." Shiro replied cryptically, "Don't worry about it, I'm handling the situation, he's not going to do anything stupid."  
  
Acxa's knuckles tightened on her armchair. Not that the pleasantries were over and she'd been updated on Keith's health it was time to get to the real meat of the conversation, "Do you three mind giving Mr. Shirogane and I some privacy?"  
  
Her three companions shared a look, the pinkish one being the one who spoke up for them, "Alright babe, we're going to the cafeteria, we'll bring you some lunch."  
  
The three stood and made their way out of the waiting room, heading towards the elevators. The pinkish Alpha woman threw one last look towards them before the elevator doors closed, leaving the two alone. There was a moment of silence that passed between them, thick and heavy as the two stared at each other.  
  
"I'm still mad at you for assaulting Keith and scarring Kuron." Shiro finally broke the silence, "But I couldn't keep the charges up against you after you rescued Keith. I want to thank you for that again. I don't know the truth behind why you did it, or if you just risked it for the dropped charges, but I really can't thank you enough."

Acxa took in a deep breath, facing Shiro in a calm manner, "You shouldn't be thanking me Mr. Shirogane. I've done you wrong in the past, both you and Keith. This was one of the many ways I could make it up to you, but... that's not why I decided to do it. I did it because of something else."

Shiro quirked a brow, content to listen, "And what may that be?"

The female Alpha remained quiet, clenching her hands before letting them relax again. "I was born in a Breeding Centre, to a breeder mother. I didn't know about my origins until I recently found out where I really came from. It's because of what I found that led me here."

Acxa looked up, meeting Shiro's eyes, "I always wanted to know about my blood parents, and while I lived with my father, I always wanted to know about my mother. I did some research and tracked her to the Central Breeding Centre. Her name was Krolia, one of the Omega breeders there. After I found her file, I began to search for other children she could have possibly had. It was my research that led me to Keith."  
  
Shiro paused, processing the information he was given calmly. On top of the stress he was already experiencing, he felt another wave of uneasiness wash over him. "And how can I believe you're telling the truth?" He asked, not looking away.  
  
Acxa reached into her bag, taking out a single file, "All of the information you need is here. If you don't believe these files, then you can contact the Breeding Centre. They'll have all the information you're looking for there."

Shiro took the file, flipping it open with a small frown, scanning the contents of the page before looking back towards her, "Assuming this is all true...have you told Keith yet?"  
  
"I told him his mother's name is Krolia." Acxa frowned, "But I didn't tell him we're half siblings. I just pointed him in the right direction for information. I have no idea whether or not he actually checked. Last time I spoke to him he certainly hadn't."  
  
Shiro sucks in a breath, "And...running under the assumption this is all true for now...have you been able to find your mother?"  
  
"No." Acxa shook her head, "I've tried looking, but I haven't tracked her down yet, and with everything that's been happening with Lotor and Keith I haven't had the time to continue my search. I did find out what happened to our fathers though. They're both dead. Mine in a car crash and his in a fire."  
  
Shiro winced, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"It was a long time ago, I don't remember him very well." Acxa shrugged, "I'm more worried about Keith, does he know how his father died?"  
  
"No one ever told him." Shiro shrugged, "And he never checked. He was scared that his father abandoned him because he was Omega, you know how it is."  
  
She didn't, actually. The Alpha woman had never actually met many Omega, and she certainly hadn't ever had to care for one before. There's a separation there, all her knowledge about Omega coming more from word of mouth and the jobs she'd done for Lotor after Galra Corp had hired her. She hadn't actually seen them as people before, more as helpless babes that needed to be herded, but now she deeply regrets the sentiment, knowing that her own brother had been one of those supposed babes.  
  
And look where he had ended up.  
  
"He was a firefighter." Acxa shrugged, "Died in the line of duty, I don't know the exact circumstances."  
  
Shiro let out a noise of sympathy, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
There was an awkward silence that passed between them, neither one of them very sure where to go from here. It was a strange situation, to say the very least, and there wasn't really a right way to go on. Acxa knows very well that she's lucky to even be here, after everything she's done against this man, and she's surprised he's even trusting her with his time.  
  
"Look." Shiro speaks eventually, rubbing his temples, "I can't say whether or not Keith will want to see you after this. He might, because you saved him, and I'll let you if that's what he wants. He deserves that chance. But I need you to promise me something first, we both know Keith's had it rough, but he's had it a _lot_  more difficult than you maybe realize. I'm talking serious abuse and victim blaming. So if you're going to be part of his life, I need you to _look me in the eye_  and _promise_  that you're not going to try and hurt him or sell him out or something. Keith's had enough shit happen to him, and he doesn't need any more. So, can you promise me that, if you're going to be part of his life, you're going to try and be good?"

  
Acxa's eyes remained on Shiro, the male Alpha looking back at her in absolute seriousness. She held his gaze, looking into those brown eyes before speaking up. "I would like to be a part of Keith's life, but if he decides that he doesn't want a connection with me, then I'll understand. I did many horrible things to him, some beyond forgiveness. I did many wrongdoings in my life, and there is a lot I have to atone for, not just for what I did to you. I wronged many Omega under Lotor's command, and that is something I'll have to try to correct now."  
  
She lowered her gaze for a second, "I want to change and become a better person because now I have family I can be with. All I ever wished for was to be together with my family, but now, Keith is the only one that's left. I'll never do him wrong, and rather than trying to harm him, I'll do everything in my power to protect him."  
  
Her eyes moved up to Shiro once again, "I swear to you that should Keith accept me into his life, I will do everything in my power to protect him. I want to establish a relationship with him, one of a brother and sister. I want to protect him because at the end of the day, he's all I have left." There was passion in those violet eyes that reminded Shiro so much of Keith's own.  
  
"I will do anything you say. I'm not a psychiatrist so I don't know how we can approach this situation. If you deem it too soon, then I'll keep my distance until Keith is in the right state of mind to face me. I want that chance if he'll give it to me, but I'll wait until he recovers to do that." She was unsure how to approach this, "Should I stay away for now? Or should I remain close?"  
  
Shiro sighed, massaging his temples. "Everyone deserves a second chance." There were a lot of people who did wrong in their life but suddenly realised that what they were doing was wrong. "I want to give you that chance.”

Acxa bit her lip, nodding, "Thank you."  
  
Another long silence fell over them, the two shifting a bit as they once again found that they lost conversation. Now they would have to reach for something to say, just to finish all the things that needed to be said.  
  
"What will you do now?" Shiro asked, tilting his head, "You probably don't have a job anymore."  
  
"I'll manage." Acxa sighed, shoulders deflating just the slightest bit, "There has to be some place that will hire former Galra employees."  
  
"I can't take you into my company." Shiro shrugged casually, deciding to be honest about where he stood in all this, "I'm not sure how I would feel about having you so close so soon after all of this, especially since I've had problems with spies in the past, but I can tell you that there are options for you. Rolo has always been pretty open minded and will probably hire you as long as you don't screw him over. And Lubo will probably give you a shot if you spin the "I saved Keith Kogane" thing."  
  
"Thank you for the suggestions." Acxa nodded.  
  
Shiro shrugged, standing up, "You have my number and I think I have yours. I'll keep in touch about Keith's condition, call me if you need anything."  
  
"Thank you for your generosity Mr. Shirogane." Acxa nodded, "You'll call me when Keith wakes up?"  
  
"Call me Shiro." The man sighed, brushing his fingers through his hair, "Apparently we're step siblings now. Yeah, I'll call you."  
  
Shiro turned to leave, emotionally exhausted from the conversation. It was just another thing he was going to have to deal with once Keith and Lance were actually awake. He honestly had no idea how his youngest brother would react, but he was pretty sure that Grygan's opinion would be a lot more helpful than his own right now. They wouldn't know for sure until the Heats were over.

 

* * *

 

The world was a dark place. It was void of any emotion, empty in all of its meaning. There was nothing but the colour black, everything he knew was non existent. There were no chairs, beds, games, rooms, mansions, the sea...nothing at all.  
  
He felt like he'd been in the dark for a long time, not really knowing if there was a place he could return to. However, when he suddenly began feeling the strange sensation that 'something' may exist, that's when he was slowly pulled away from this abyss he found himself in.  
  
He began feeling his hands and legs again, conscious that they were there but not being able to move them just yet. His eyes were too heavy to open, and he had to physically use all power he had to open them. When his eyelids did part, the new world he found himself in was hazy. Everything was a blur, including the sounds that were around him.  
  
He heard the faint sound of something beeping, and it was the only sound he could hear at the moment.  
  
_Beep_.  
  
_Beep_.  
  
_Beep_.  
  
It beeped in a rhythm, and it always took about the same time for the beeps to be heard. He closed his eyes again, opening them only to find himself in a blur once again. It took him a bit of time, but as he weakly opened and closed his eyes again and again, his blue eyes slowly began to clear.

The first thing he noticed was a strange veil that surrounded him on all sides, certain that the wall beyond it was white. He lowered his gaze onto his body, noting that he was in a bed, different kinds of things attached him. He was wearing something akin to a hospital gown, but he was too tired to make any sense of it right now.  
  
He felt tired and weak, an incredible sense of heaviness weighing down on him. It was as if his entire body was being pushed onto the bed, something heavy on top of him. He tilted his head weakly to the side, examining more of his surroundings. It was then that an image flashed in front of his eyes.  
  
Lance gasped, the image he woke up to changing into one he knew very well. He heard the distant sound of chains as if they were being carried towards him. People wearing masks appeared around his bed, looking down at him with analysing eyes, undoubtedly undressing him with their gazes alone.  
  
And then he understood what that heaviness he felt was. A violet snake was coiled around his limbs, holding him down while most of its body was curled on his stomach and chest. Its head was raised up, looking down at him with those dark eyes.  
  
He felt himself begin to shake, the beeping suddenly sounding much more frantic.

 _Beep_... _Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_.  
  
Lance felt his breathing quicken, staring into the black eyes of the snake that was on him. It was unmoving, remaining still while stretching parts of its body to hold down his limbs. He felt the snake pin his hands and legs down onto the bed, preventing him from moving anywhere. He felt its touch against his skin, so very sensual that it burned his skin wherever it touched.  
  
Lance closed his eyes shut, breathing increasing rapidly.  
  
"Doc- Wo-up!" He heard a voice in the distance, but it was too far away for him to register any of it. What Lance didn't know at the time was that this was the voice of a nurse, calling a doctor over to inform him of his current state.  
  
Eyes were watching what was going on in the room through a window on the side next to the door, looking inside with nothing but worried eyes. Lance didn't register them at all, and neither did he register the doctors who were running towards him.  
  
All he saw was the violet snake on top of him, as well as people who wore masks, standing around his bed.  
  
"K-Kei-" He uttered in pure fright, his body shaking, "K-Ke-"  
  
"Doctor! His condition is unstable! Should we sedate him once again?" A nurse asked, overlooking the heart monitor to the side.  
  
"We kept them both sedated for a whole week." The doctor stressed, "Injecting them with more sedatives may cause harm to their physical health."

Lance tried to lash out, but all that did was cause him horrible, horrible, pain. He screamed, limbs falling weightless beside him, the confusion and pain making everything seem dizzy. The beeping increased, a loud pitched and horrible sound in his ears, making him squirm with it. He jerked his head around, looking at the masked faces surrounding him, "K-Kei-"  
  
His eyes were watery now, and it was hard to breath.  
  
"Go retri...blanket..ught." One masked man turned to another, "... fam...liar...calm...."  
  
Lance shivered horribly, the snake coiled around his neck like an overly tight collar, choking him. He couldn't feel anything but numbing pain. Everything was cold, his throat was dry, he was choking on everything around him. The masks, the masks surrounded him. They were going to get him again, oh god they were going to strap him down and stick things inside of him again.  
  
The tanned Omega struggled, trying to move, but his body was too heavy and used. He shivered, whimpering helplessly as the realization that he could do _nothing_  to stop them hit. So he sat there, waiting for whatever was to come next.  
  
A heavy weight draped over him, warming him, and Keith's familiar brown sugar-allspice scent filled him. He really was crying now, curling a bit as he buried his nose in the familiar scent, finding comfort in this small thing they'd given him.

"His heartbeat is slowly stabilising!" A nurse noted, "But it's still high."  
  
"Shhh!" The doctor tried to tell everyone to be quiet, him and his team remaining still to let the Omega calm himself. Lance sniffed, clinging onto the blanket for dear life. He was panting, distraught still on his face. However, they could all see that he was slowly beginning to calm down, at least as calm as he could be at the moment.  
  
The doctor in charge spoke softly, not wanting to shout or raise his voice now that one of the Omega was awake, "We need to prepare ourselves for when the second one wakes up." He warned his team, checking on the devices that were monitoring the patient's condition. "When he wakes, we'll most likely have two unstable Omega to calm down."  
  
When Keith opens his eyes, he'll most likely have the same reaction, but then again, it's different for every person. They had to be prepared for anything. The nurses and the rest of the doctors nodded, walking around to make sure they had everything they needed.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the window, Allura was watching with wide eyes, her eyes swollen with tears. She never looked away from Lance, not even now that his eyes were closed, curling on himself. "Lance." She uttered, feeling Shiro's hand on her shoulder. She looked up at her fellow Alpha who gave her an equally pained look.

Both their gazes returned to look inside, ready to stand and wait there the whole day if they had to.

It became evident very quickly that pulling the Omega out of panic wasn't going to be something the doctors did anytime soon, especially as she watched them circle Lance's bed, calling his name and occasionally giving up to give him some space. The brunette clung to the blanket the whole time, shivering slightly as he wrapped himself beneath it, his heartbeat slowly crawling its way downward.

About two hours after Lance woke up Keith finally joined him.  
  
Keith came out of unconsciousness in much the same way as Lance. The first sign was the sudden spike in his heartbeat, the monitor going wild as the pale Omega's eyes snapped open and he squirmed miserably. The doctors swarmed him as he trashed, moving to stabilize his condition. The spike in noise also made Lance agitated, and his own heart monitor started picking up speed again as his fellow Omega showed distress.  
  
That's when the doctor came to Allura, and she was forced to hand over the blanket Lance had been using in his room the last month or so, still heavy with his scent. The doctors didn't hesitate to drape it over Keith much the same as they had done with Lance earlier, calming the raven haired boy a bit as he took comfort in the scent of his fellow Omega.  
  
"We'll have to wait until they gain more consciousness." One doctor finally announced, exiting the room slowly, shoulders straight and voice professional, "There's nothing we can do until after they're coherent enough to explain the situation. Please do not attempt to speak with them until then, a nurse will be on standby."

"Alright." Allura nodded hesitantly, clinging onto Lance's jacket she wore. She'd been wearing it ever since the two Omega were kidnapped, never taking it off even for a single second. It gave her the assurance she needed to remain strong, and after what she just saw, she'll need to be strong, for Lance.

"I'll call Grygan." Shiro took out his phone, dialling the said psychiatrist's number, "He'll know what we can do at this moment in time."  
  
"That's a good idea." The doctor agreed, "We're doctors but psychological trauma isn't something we specialize in. We'll certainly need his assistance." Shiro agreed, nodding as he spoke to the man in question, asking him if he can come as soon as possible.  
  
And while the two Alpha were waiting for Grygan's arrival, the two Omega were left in the room by themselves. A nurse was there to monitor their conditions, but for the most past, the room was quiet.  
  
_Beep._  
  
_Beep_.  
  
_Beep_.  
  
Lance focused on the beeping to keep him in place and prevent his mind from wandering to many different kinds of places. He could already feel the snake moving around him, waiting to coil itself around his body once again. It was frightening, no, it was _terrifying._  
  
He was laying down, frozen, as he prayed to all the gods he knew for the snake to stay away. He clung onto the blanket, the only shield he had to protect himself. Both the blanket and the constant beeping, the only things keeping him grounded at the moment.  
  
_Beep_.  
  
_Beep_.  
  
His blue eyes opened, and since he was laying to the side, he finally managed to spot the bed that was next to his, separated by a single bedside table that was between them. "K-Keith." Lance called out weakly, eyes zeroing in on the collar around Keith's neck. It was red in colour, something he recognised as being Keith's.  
  
However, soon his vision began to say otherwise because the collar morphed, turning into an ugly purple colour with Lotor's initials engraved onto the side. Lance gasped, hands flying to his own collar. _Something_  was there but he had no way of knowing what collar he was wearing.  
  
He felt his breathing fasten again, and while his heartbeat was beating a little faster than normal, it wasn't as quick as it was when he woke up. "Keith." He called out again, hand reaching out to the pale Omega who was clinging onto a blanket, eyes shut closed as he did.

 The pale Omega's eyes blinked open for a moment, the orbs dull and hazed over, barely comprehending what was going on around him. He strained his ears a bit, catching the tail end of what may be his name. The VP blinked tiredly, his body too heavy and pained. All he wanted to do was sleep.  
  
"-eith." He heard as he blinked his eyes  closed, taking refuge in Lance's familiar scent. Everything hurt too much right now. He squirmed, his insides giving a stabbing pain with everly little motion. Where was the real Lance? Had they taken him away again? Was it time for another bath? Keith curled in on himself, ignoring the pain.  
  
"La-" He tried to call out for his boyfriend, but his voice failed him, throat too sore and dry. He can't remember the last time he'd had water, god, had they fed them while they were trapped? Were they going to fed them? Would the food be drugged? He imagines it would be.  
  
"-gane? D...ed...water?" Someone asked, and he's tempted to say no because who knew what shit would be in that water, but his throat is so painfully dry, and all he can do is nod his head silently, unable to speak.

He felt hands gently raise his head up, bringing a glass of water up to his lips. As soon as he tasted some of the water, he easily drank the rest of the glass, finishing it all in one go. He was weak though, so it did take him some time to accomplish even that simple task  
  
When he drank it all, he was gently lowered back onto the bed again, instantly feeling the water flowing through different parts of his body. It cooled him down from within, giving him some relief from the pain he felt all over.  
  
"Sh-move-together." He heard someone say, hearing the sounds of what he thought was furniture being moved. He didn't know what was happening but at some point he felt a hand land on his own, squeezing gently. It was so incredibly hard for him to open his eyes, afraid of what he might see.  
  
His eyelids opened, everything around him a blur of colours. Although as he fought to regain his eyesight, the world around him slowly became clearer and clearer. As soon as it was clear enough for him to make out the face he knew all too well, he understood whose hand this was. Keith squeezed back, barely making out the blue of Lance's eyes.  
  
"Keith." Lance whispered, tears building up in his eyes before they began falling down his cheeks. He held onto the pale hand, blanket still around him as he did.

"La-Lan-ce." Keith's voice cracked heavily. He tried to move closer, but there were wires in his arms and bars between them. Hand holding was the best he could manage right now, so that's what he did. His bandaged arm hung loosely off the bed and squeezed onto Lance's own bandaged hand, ignoring the pain as he latched on to the other Omega.

"Wh-Where...?" Keith tired, eyes blinking open again as he tried to even out his vision. He was dazed, he recognized that much about himself, but vague memories were starting to come back to him now, and he remembered that they weren't in Lotor's room anymore.  
  
"Mr...ne...Mc...ain?" A fuzzy voice asked, "Can...hear me?"  
  
Lance and Keith both blinked, the fuzzy voices becoming slightly more coherent. It was Lance who seemed to get what they were saying though, tilting his head to the side, "Yeah."  
  
"You're...hospital." Someone spoke, "...member...anything?"  
  
"Acxa." Keith blinked, trying to place who the voice could be, "Is that Acxa? She was there."  
  
"...been...a week." The voice, which probably wasn't Acxa, spoke. "...safe now...Alteanis...Gane's brothers...outside...Alpha smell...when you're ready."  
  
"No." Lance and Keith both groaned, the thought of Alpha musk making their stomachs roll violently. Keith could still smell it, the think scent of wine and musk over him, beneath his skin. It's gone now, but he can _feel_  it around him, thrusting into his back. He shivered, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. Lance, for his part, gagged a bit, his fingers scratching at the collar on his neck.  
  
Wait.

Blue eyes blinked open and found Keith's neck, a red collar protecting the pale throat. Hadn't...hadn't Keith been bonded? Hadn't Lotor taken him and forced that ugly mark on the pale neck? Why was Keith wearing a collar now? Where had the wine heavy scent gone? The brunette made a confused noise as he tried to reach a hand over to touch the collar, needing to know.

Keith blinked confusingly, reaching out to touch Lance's hand with his own. That only made the tanned Omega let out another whine, wanting to touch the bright collar, so incredibly red in colour that it was almost hurting his eyes. "C-Collar. Keith, your collar." He managed to say, earning another confused look from his lover.  
  
Then it hit him, remembering that he was bonded to Lotor. The thought made him gasp, a sudden cold wave washing over him. With a shaking hand, he moved to touch his neck, hand slow as it moved. Just when he was about to make contact, he touched something, but it wasn't his skin.  
  
Keith opened his previously closed eyes, feeling the presence of a collar that was there. He felt the familiar weight of the collar against his skin, assuring him that it was really there.  
  
The person that was with them noticed their struggle, taking a mirror before using it to show Keith his own neck. His vision was blurry but violet eyes struggled to focus, seeing the pitiful state he was in. However, he didn't care about how he looked, instead he focused on the red collar that was on his neck.  
  
He couldn't smell Lotor's wine scent coming from under the collar at all, a part of him wanting to take it off to really confirm his beliefs. "Unbonded don't worry." He heard the person say, relief washing over him. Tears began building up in his eyes, falling down his cheeks in incredible relief.  
  
Keith didn't know how it happened, no, a part of him knew exactly what happened but he wasn't in the right state of mind to think deeper about it. The bonding mark was gone, which meant that he wasn't bound to Lotor. He was unbonded, free to choose who he wants to mate with.  
  
He felt Lance squeeze his hand, tilting his head to the side to see the fond smile his boyfriend was giving him. It was warm, giving him hope for a bright future for the first time since he woke up. "It's gone Keith." Lance uttered, fighting his tears, " It's _gone._ You're okay."

"...hurt so bad..." Keith sniffed, free hand still touching his collar.

"I know." Lance cooed softly. The tanned hand squeezed his own softly, and Keith's body sank further into the mattress. The whirling and beeping of machines echoed throughout the room, all at once too loud and too rhythmic. A sense of exhausted numbness washed over Keith as he realized that Lotor didn't have them anymore, because otherwise there was no way he and Lance would be laying here with collars on.  
  
A hospital, they were in a real hospital.  
  
Relief washed over him as he slumped over, the fear fading a bit as he realized they had gotten out, escaped. They'd been found somehow, and...it was Acxa, he remembered that much. She'd gotten them out, and now they were in a real hospital.  
  
Keith rolled his head to face Lace, "La-ance. We're in the hos-hospital."

The tanned Omega quirked a brow, looking around himself. His vision was clearer than Keith's own, so he took it upon himself to inspect everything carefully. Heartbeat - that was the beeping sound he's been hearing until now. Strange wires attached to his hand, bandages, beds, a veil. It sure looked like a hospital.  
  
His eyes moved onto the stranger in their room, recognising the person as Grygan. If he remembers clearly, he's the psychiatrist they've been seeing for the one month they were stuck inside the Gane mansion. "I know you." He said softly, eyes meeting those of Grygan.  
  
"You do. We've met before." The Beta smiled, unmoving as to not scare the Omega. Voices were slowly clearing by now, and Lance could hear most of what the man said. He sighed tiredly, following Keith's example and letting himself relax. Although then he remembered the soft bed he was placed into when he woke up back at that empty white room.  
  
Covered in a veil.  
  
Incredibly soft silk sheets.  
  
His body tensed again, holding onto the blanket. He covered himself whole, even his head, sinking underneath. Darkness felt safe, it felt _good_.

"Y-You." Keith mumbles, blinking at the man. His fingers tapped at his collar, other hand still entwined with Lance's. He tried to make sense of it, to place the face, and it took him a moment before he recognized the man.  
  
"Me." Grygan nodded, eyeing where Lance decided to hide under the blanket, "It's good to see you both awake."  
  
"Ho-How long?" Keith tried.  
  
"It's been a week." He informed, "You're in Central Hospital. You two have just finished riding out a stress induced Heat. You were under for the duration, but no one touched you while you were in Heat. You're both safe."  
  
"Heat." Keith whispered, blinking, staring down at his lap, "Heat?"  
  
"Yes, you were thrown off course pretty badly." Grygan nodded, "Your bodies are quite heavily damaged, we were forced to put you under for the Heat."  
  
"How?" Keith should his head, "Did w-we...here?"  
  
"It was quite a chase scene from what I understand." Grygan nodded, "You sister lead a high speed getaway down the highway. It was caught on cell phones and uploaded on YouTube. It ended in an all out brawl. Though you'll be happy to know the people involved were arrested."  
  
"-Tor?" Keith risked.  
  
"Also in prison for now. He's awaiting trial." Grygan broke gently.

"No." Lance shook under the bed, "No, no, no." He didn't like where the conversation was going at all. The mere mention of that man made a chill run down his spine. The snake was still around them, circling the beds with its body fully stretched to cover the entire circle around them. It was there, waiting for them to come out or to show any kind of weakness. When they do, it'll leap at them, swallowing them whole.  
  
"I apologise." Grygan realised that he may have to take a step back here, "Your families are waiting for you outside but we can't let them in just yet. Not until you're ready for them."  
  
"Shiro?" Keith perked up, his head throbbing, "W-Where?"  
  
"Out in the hallway, nobody is allowed to enter." Grygan pointed to the window next to the door, "If you look there, you'll be able to see them." Keith's breath hitched, tilting his head tiredly to look. His eyes widened when he saw Shiro, but also Pidge and Matt who were peeking through the window as well.  
  
He felt relief wash over him as soon as he saw their faces, a soft smile appearing on his face. God, he didn't have the strength in him to see them clearly, nor could he wave, but the smile was enough to earn a positive reaction from them. Pidge had tears falling down her cheeks, Matt was clinging onto her tightly with a smile on his face while Shiro looked as relieved as Keith had ever seen him.  
  
This proved it; they were back home.  
  
Lance gathered the courage to peek from under his blanket, tilting his head to the direction of Keith's eyes. He weakly blinked, but as soon as he could see clearly enough, his breath hitched. Surprised blue eyes met Allura's own, looking at one another through the glass.  
  
Lance was frozen in place, unmoving as he held gazes with his cousin. He noticed the painful way Allura was looking at him, then Shiro's hand that moved to rest on her shoulder, squeezing. He somewhat noticed it, but he was too out of it to move his eyes anywhere else.  
  
He pulled on his blanket again, hiding under as he shook his head. He raised up his hands, holding his head between them. The beeping of one of the machines increased, showing his distraught state. "She won't enter. I promise." Grygan said, noting Lance's reaction right away.  
  
Allura closed her eyes shut, hands moving to cover her eyes as she moved away from the window. She sobbed, broken by the reaction she received. She knew that she should have expected it, but even now, she wasn't ready to face it all. Not with the way Lance looked at her, so very shaken and scared.  
  
"He just woke up." Shiro placed his hand on her shoulder again, stepping aside to comfort her, "He'll need time to recover."  
  
Allura wanted to believe those words, she really did, but right now, it felt like all hope was lost. "I should have expected it. I did this to him after all, I _did_  it to them both." And now all that pain she caused others was backfiring on her, biting her back and hurting her just like it did everyone else.

"Alright, let's take a step back here." Shiro squeezed the woman's shoulder, "I'm not going to pretend you're innocent and didn't do anything wrong, but you didn't put them in here Allura, that was all Lotor and his cult."

"My actions put them there." Allura shook her head, turning teary eyes on Shiro, "I was the one who sent Lance to spy on Keith. It was because of my plans that Lance caught Lotor's attention. It was because of my actions they were in a position to be kidnapped in the first place. This is all my fault."  
  
"Allura, stop." Shiro put his free hand on her other shoulder, forcing her to look him in the eye, "I'm not going to sit here and let you blame yourself for something you didn't do. Lotor is to blame for all of this, and his cult, and the people who helped him. You didn't do anything to put them in here."  
  
"It was because of my actions that they left your Mansion." Allura shook her head, "Don't think I didn't notice the timing."  
  
"Fine." Shiro nodded firmly, "Then it's my fault they're in here too, because I let them go to the cottage, and I'm the reason Keith went to school and became famous enough to attract Lotor's attention. And it's also Pidge's fault because she's the one who came up with the idea of them going into hiding at the cottage."  
  
Allura could only stare at him, bewildered, "Shiro, that's ridiculous."  
  
"And that's how you sound." Shiro replied firmly, "Look, Lance only just woke up from a coma after a horrific experience. Give him time to sort himself out. Even I'm not going to do more than stare at Keith through a window for...for...who even knows how long."

Allura lowered her gaze, realising that Shiro was right. It hurt her to get such a reaction but she gathered some willpower to pick herself up. Now was not the time to be self-centred like this, now was the time to earn everyone's forgiveness. That, and she also admitted that Shiro had a solid argument. It did sound ridiculous and silly.  
  
"Alright." She nodded, looking up at Shiro who nodded back. The two of them turned towards the window, Shiro quirking a brow when he noticed Sven there, leaning a sign against the glass.  
  
"Sven? That may be a bit too much." Shiro warned, not wanting to overwhelm his little brother, especially when the sign said 'I LOVE YOU BABY BROTHER'. Oh god... "Put it down."  
  
"Oh no!" The younger brother fought back, firm on keeping the sign up, "Our baby brother just woke up! I have to be here to support him, even if I can't go into the room." The Scandinavian pulled out a hippo plushie, trying to show it to Keith as well. Unfortunately the pale Omega was looking at Lance, but when he did look at the window again, Sven smiled.  
  
"Baby brother! Yoohoo!" He held the sign against the glass, making sure to show the hippo. Pidge and Matt stood next to him as well, waving, "Fuck! Matt! Where's Hippolyta!? Keith loves that thing!"  
  
"Right here sis!" Matt pulled the plush from his bag, handing it over to Pidge. The Alpha girl smiled when she got it and soon, the window was covered in hippo plushies and a huge sign.

"Guys, don't you think that's a bit much?" Shiro sighed, shaking his head as he walked up to the glass, "He _just_  woke up from a coma; this might be a bit overwhelming."  
  
"It's love and support from his family and a bunch of stuffed animals. I doubt he's going to fall into another coma from it." Pidge shot back, moving to place Hippolyta on top of her throne of subjects, "I just wish we had some of Lance's stuff too."  
  
"Don't worry!" Sven turned to his own bag, rummaging through it and pulling out a giant stuffed shark, "I was told by Hunk that Lance loves sharks, so when I went to the store for Keith's hippos I got a shark too!"  
  
Sven turned to the glass and held up the shark, waving it at Lance, who still wasn't looking at the window. Sven didn't seem perturbed though, and simply placed the shark within Lance's line of sight for when the Omega finally decided he was ready to look at the window.

But while the two Omega weren't looking, Grygan did notice the influx of plushies that suddenly appeared at the window. The therapist smiled widely, turning to the two Omega. "If you look at the window again, you might see something you'll like." He told the two, leaving them to decide for themselves if they wanted to look or not.  
  
Keith, curious as he was, tilted his head tiredly to the side, eyes widening as soon as he saw the plushies. There were a lot of hippos at the window but also a stuffed shark. A huge smile spread across his face, tears building up in his eyes. He couldn't stop the tears, even as they began falling down his cheeks. "L-Lance." He squeezed the tanned hand, hoping his fellow Omega would get the message.  
  
Lance quirked a brow but he hesitated. Although he did gather the courage he needed, peeking from under the blanket at the window. The first thing he noticed was the blue shark that was pushed against the glass, then seeing as Sven moved one of its fins to wave at him.  
  
The hippos were waving at him too, Pidge holding onto Hippolyta and making sure Keith saw his beloved plushie. An idea came to her mind, "You think we can get all these plushies inside?" She asked Sven curiously.  
  
"Maybe if we ask Grygan?" But Matt answered.

"I'm on it!" Sven smiled, pulling out another large piece of paper and a marker. He wrote out the question on the front and held it up for the therapist to see. Grygan's lips quirked, and he shook his head as he turned back towards the two Omega. After he got a nod from Lance and Keith both he walked over to the door, barely cracking it open and poking his head out.  
  
"Only if they're not scented." Grygan said, looking at the plushies, "They're certainly not ready for Alpha scents right now."  
  
"We didn't scent any of them." Matt nodded, handing over Hippolyta, "I washed her."  
  
"I wore Scent Suppressants before I went shopping." Sven claimed, handing over the shark, along with several other hippos and what looked like a few other sharks. Grygan's arms were soon overloaded with stuffed animals as the Scandinavian man continued to pile them in the therapists arms. "Give him a hug for me now. Keith needs all the soft hugs."  
  
"His body is too damaged for such contact." Grygan informed.  
  
"I was talking to the animals." Sven forced one last hippo into the man's arms, "And make sure to cuddle Lance too. Safe, squishy, soft hugs."

"Urg." The Beta struggled to keep all of the plushies within his arms, somehow managing to take them all before carrying them inside. He threw all of the plushies onto a chair nearby, not wanting to overwhelm the two Omega right away.  
  
"Hippolyta." Keith whined, reaching out for the plush. Grygan had to guess which one it was, taking the one hippo he thought Keith was reaching out for. He seemed to have been right because as soon as he gave Keith the plushie, he squeezed it tightly, holding it close to his body and rubbing his face against the stuffed animal.  
  
Lance looked over at the shark plushes, stunned as to how they were even there. Grygan took one of the plushies, gently holding it out in the air for Lance to take. Like a frightened kitten, Lance reached out for it, hesitating before taking it from Grygan's hands fully. He made sure to scent the said plush first, and then brought it closer to himself. The softness was comforting, especially now that Grygan began placing the rest of the plushies next to them gently.  
  
Soon they were both covered in teddy bears, not leaving a single vacant spot on their beds. The two Omega cried, holding each other's hands while also clinging onto the plushes and blankets.

 Keith settled himself among the army of plushies, Hippolyta rested firmly under his arm as he settled himself in the bed, content with the forces he could almost comfortably settle his arms on. Lance turned the sharks around in his hands, finding the best place to settle them in the bed, finding his own way to feel safe with his newfound guardians. It wasn't a nest, but it was probably as close to one as they could manage.  
  
The snake was still there, hanging around both their necks, coiling and strangling them, but the army of plushies helped, and it was the safest they had felt since that awful night Lotor had taken them. Things weren't better, not by a long, long, shot, but now they could start to believe that they were at least safe.  
  
Lance closed his eyes, settling back against the bedding, the largest shark settled under his arms. He had to name his new baby, later though, right now he was tired. He squeezed Keith's hand, making sure the other Omega was still there, feeling his love return the squeeze before he let himself rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MsBluebell: This chapter physically hurt me to write. I'm not joking. This was an awful chapter for both of us. We took this chapter so seriously that we agreed not to even do art for it before hand. Sexual abuse of any kind is not okay, and Star and I take the issue very seriously.
> 
> That said: Canon Lotor would shank this Lotor in a McDonalds parking lot.
> 
> BlueStarPaladin: Yeah, as BBell said, this was extremely hard for us to write. It pained me so much to do this to both Keith and Lance but them being kidnapped was a long time coming, and we had to portray the horror that is Lotor. ST Lotor is insane, but he finally got some justice in this chapter. You'll be seeing him again though, but don't worry, he won't be touching Klance again. As far as angst goes, this is the worst of it. Also, I'm super glad that we had the Generals save Klance. It may not be enough for them to completely redeem themselves, but it's a first step. RIP Antok and Thace...
> 
> Chapter Betaed by the wonderful SilviaMoon.
> 
> Tumblr:  
> MsBluebell: [msbluebell](http://msbluebell.tumblr.com/)  
> BlueStarPaladin: [starellas](https://starellas.tumblr.com/)


	21. Bonded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still reading this then you know what's up.

Keith and Lance's encounter with Lotor changed their entire lives.

Even now as they were laying down in hospital, holding onto each other's hands, they knew that they would never recover from an experience like this. Sure, their bodies would recover from the abuse and they'll be able to walk outside on the streets one day, but there was a part of this that was going to follow them for the rest of their lives.

They'll have to live with it; the memories of that day, along with the incredible feelings of helplessness and horror they felt that day. No, it wasn't a day, more like months. There was no concept of time where they were held so they couldn't say for sure. However, no matter how long they've been there, they'll forever remember it.

They came to terms with that reality, but for now, they would focus on their recoveries. They never let go of each other's hands, too scared that if they do, they'll never be able to reach out and hold onto that warm hand once again. In that way, they've became inseparable, as if it was them against the world.

Three weeks passed since they woke up, and by now their bodies didn't hurt as much. Most of their bandages were taken off and their glands were slowly beginning to recover. However, they still need one month for their wounds to fully heal, or perhaps even longer than that. Only the condition of their glands will tell when they'll be ready to go back home.

The two Omega were still covered by plushies, never taking them off. They acted like an army, and even though they were anything but that, to the Omega, they were all the protection they needed.

One night when the two couldn't sleep, Lance turned in his bed, meeting the violet eyes of his lover who was laying down next to him. Lance smiled softly, squeezing the warm pale hand. "I think I'm ready." He whispered, watching as Keith closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

It took a moment for him to reply, gathering himself to be absolutely sure that he was ready as well. "Me too." He squeezed Lance's hand back, the two now certain with their decision to let Shiro and the rest of their family inside. It's been too long, much too long. They craved for contact, especially from people that were close to them.

Pidge's sisterly love.

Matt's caring personality.

Hunk's cooking.

Shay's bright smiles.

Sven's doting.

Coran's jokes.

Shiro's unconditional love.

And Allura's...

Lance's eyes lowered, hands clenching the sheets under him. The image of Allura looking at him through the window popped into his mind, eyes full of worry and uncertainty. It was the first time he'd seen her like that, but at the same time, it hurt so much to think about her at the moment.

He wasn't ready.

He couldn't face Allura just yet, he didn- "It's okay." Lance opened his eyes that were previously shut closed, not realising he had tears on his cheeks until he was met with Keith's soft smile. The pale Omega looked so fragile, but most importantly so incredibly _beautiful_  that he managed to knock Lance's breath out of his lungs.

"She'll come when you're ready." Keith's soft voice spoke, so very angelic that Lance swore to himself that he never heard anything more beautiful. His eyes were opened, never moving away from Keith, even as the pale Omega reached out to stroke the side of his cheek.  
  
The moonlight that was shining through their window illuminated Keith perfectly, and Lance's breath hitched, certain that he was face to face with an angel. He moved his own hand, violet eyes moving to look up at him. His tears continued to fall, but strangely enough he smiled despite all of that, "I love you." He whispered, his voice breaking at the end.  
  
Keith's smile widened, still soft as he stroked Lance's brown hair. "You're beautiful." He whispered back before pushing himself closer to the other, as close as they could be in these hospital beds they were in. With the moonlight shining down on them so brightly, none of them managed to sleep that night. However, even if they wanted to, they couldn't fall asleep. Not when they were both met with something so beautiful that they couldn't look away.  
  
The next morning Shiro and the rest were allowed to enter. Lance watched warily as Shiro entered, followed by Pidge, Matt, Hunk, Shay and Coran. He relaxed once he noticed that Allura wasn't among them, letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in.  
  
"I-I... You utter dorks." Pidge sniffed, walking up to their beds while resisting the urge to embrace the both of them tightly. Her needs were too strong though, and so she touched each of their hands, gently squeezing.  
  
Shiro smiled as he entered, seating himself next to his brother's side of the bed, assuring Keith in his own way that everything would be okay. Meanwhile, Hunk was a sobbing mess, clinging onto Shay to save face. Lance smiled at that, watching as his best friend leaned against his bed, crying into the sheets.  
  
"We missed you Lance." Coran spoke softly, eyes so very loving, "It's good to see that you're okay."  
  
"Yeah..." The brunette managed to say, even though at that moment Hunk blew his nose loudly. Shay, the kind soul she was, made them both some tea, placing it on their bedside table carefully for them to drink when they wanted. Both of the Omega thanked her, all the while Sven turned into an utter mess, joining Hunk in his hysterical crying.  
  
"There will be a lot of changes taking place from now on." Shiro's words made both of the Omega look up at him in confusion, "I promise you, this is the beginning of a new era."  
  
Shiro's words confused everyone in the room, silence following suit. Keith had an idea as to what his brother meant by that, closing his eyes. Yes, things were going to change from now on, and it would all be for the better.  
  
A month had passed since Keith and Lance woke up, and now it was finally time for them to return back home. They were given two wheelchairs to use for a month, and since Kolivan had recovered by now, the head guard took it upon himself to take care of the two Omega. He and Ulaz pushed the two Omega outside, helping them enter the car before they would drive off.  
  
Pidge, Hunk and Shay were there every step of the way with them, making sure the two Omega wouldn't be hurt or exposed to stress. Luckily they managed to make it home in one piece that day, settling into Keith's room and making a nest they would reside in.  
  
Kosmo greeted them with a bark, both Blue and Keith 2.0 joining him and stayed close to the two Omega. When it came to their bikes, Red and Azul, surprisingly the police managed to recover them and now they were back in the safety of Keith's garage. Lotor had no use for them, and so the two hoverbikes were untouched.  
  
Among the bikes, the police managed to find other possessions that were taken from the Omega. Mainly, the two necklaces they found in the main lab, one crimson red and the other blue with a mermaid on it. There was no saying that once Shiro gave them these necklaces that both Lance and Keith were more than happy. They both cried, quickly putting them onto their necks.  
  
Two weeks had passed since they left the hospital and now, it was time for Keith to mourn the men he lost during the attack. Both he and Lance were wheeled to a large monument, listing the names of Lotor's victims. Among those names were eight Keith recognised very well, of course he would, since they were the names of his former guards.

 "I'm here today at the opening ceremony of the Galra Experiment Memorial." Luxia Queen spoke towards her camera, standing in front of the giant stone memorial carved with the many names. She touched the memorial, indicating towards it as the camera men worked to capture the images of friends and family in the background, "Where we stand in memory of the many victims who were captured or killed after Lotor Galra's cult abducted and experimented on the innocent civilians. Gathered here are the friends and families of the victims."  
  
Luxia gestured over towards Keith in the wheelchair, who didn't take notice, his own hand pressed against the memorial, tracing over the carved names. His finger brushed downward, tracing the names of his fallen guards, the tears welling his eyes as he thumbed the names.  
  
He found Thace and Antok's names next to each other, and it was tracing their particular names, know that Lotor killed Thace specifically and that Antok used his dying breath to save them, that Keith started to break down. He leaned his forehead against the memorial, sniffing harshly as the tears fell. Eight of his guards had died trying to protect him, men and women he'd known for years, and now they were gone. He didn't even get to go to their funerals.  
  
Kolivan stood next to him, one hand on his shoulder, the other also tracing the names of the guards. There were other friends and families there, leaving flowers and candles as they cried together, but he and Kolivan could only share each other's company, suffering a different sort of pain. Keith was keenly aware that he was a very big factor in all of this.  
  
"The Galra Experiments still haunts us all." Luxia turned towards the camera, microphone to her lips as she spins the story, "The shock and horror of Lotor Galra's actions shocked the nation, and movements against the company have all but decimated Galra Inc. Even now, movements calling for the ban of the drugs developed under Galra Inc's name. Lotor Galra, since imprisoned, has sued for a retrial, claiming the courts to be biased. However, the opening of the Galra Experiment Memorial seems to be a sign that even a retrial would fail."

"I hated him." Lance's voice was quiet as he spoke, eyes on Antok's name. "We didn't see eye to eye at first, but then as I spent more time together with you in the Gane mansion, I felt like we've both grew closer. In our own way, we came to accept each other and I know... I know he loved you like his own son."  
  
Those words made Keith's breath hitch, clinging onto the stone with tears falling down his face. Kolivan squeezed his shoulder tightly, the quietness of their surroundings helping him to try and gather his thoughts. "He really did." He confirmed Lance's words, "All of them were loyal not only because it was their duty to protect you but also because they found a family within the Gane mansion." Kolivan himself felt the same way, and now, he had lost a part of that family.  
  
"I-I wanted to spend more time with them." Keith whispered, forehead touching the rock, "I couldn't even give them a proper goodbye." He was deprived of that, as well as having them all by his side. He would never see them again, only left with memories to cherish.  
  
The tanned Omega touched Keith's other hand, squeezing gently. His eyes moved to look at the side, noticing other families that came to grieve. Most of the victims here were Omega, guinea pigs for Lotor's experiments. Nobody could see the scale of Lotor's evil, everybody was blind to it. However, right now, it was out here for everyone to see. All those victims represented by a giant monument, massive to show the scale of what Lotor had done.  
  
"Keith Kogane, one of Lotor's victims who managed to survive is here among the families as well, paying his respects. It was three months ago that he left the hospital after being found and brought back home by four Alpha women. It was a miracle he managed to survive, and now both he and Lance McClain are recovering from the abuse they were exposed to." Luxia informed, serious as she faced the camera.

 "Ah, the media." Ulaz wrinkled his nose, moving to wheel Lance closer to Keith, "Even the most respectful of them have to stick their nose into other people's business."  
  
"It's important that people see Mr. Kogane and Mr. McClain survived and are moving on." Kolivan moved to place his hand on the other man's shoulder, "I know this has been hard on you."  
  
Ulaz deflated a bit, turning his gaze onto the stone, walking out to touch Thace's name, "I'm sorry old friend. I've been taking care of your bees for you, but it's not the same without you here."  
  
Lance shifted, whining a bit as he leaned down to place down the flowers they'd brought in front of the memorial. They brought a small candle as well, placing it next to one of the other candles that families had brought. Beside him a man sobbed a bit, a small child clutched in his arms as the tiny toddler placed down a teddy bear. The brunette shifted, looking away from the sight, turning back to his teary boyfriend as he reached over to take the pale Omega's hand. Keith sniffed a bit, gingerly accepting the tanned Omega's small comfort.  
  
"Mr. Kogane, Mr. McClain, may I have a moment to speak with you?" Luxia walked towards them, kneeling on on knee so she was level with them and holding out her microphone, her free hand on the armrest of Keith's wheelchair as she balanced herself. Lance nodded, adjusting his chair a bit as he turned to face the woman. He didn't know how he felt about being dragged into an interview after all this, but Luxia at least seemed sympathetic, and the Omega both knew that they'd gain media attention if the showed up.  
  
"Of course." Keith sniffed, turning away from the stone and wiping away his tears, "Forgive me, this has been an emotional day for me."  
  
"Perfectly understandable." Luxia nodded, "I understand some of the names on the Memorial come from your team of personal bodyguards."  
  
"Yes." Keith nodded, "The ones that died during mine and Mr. McClain's abduction. The victims of the Glara Cult Slaughter, as I understand it's called. I knew the men for years and saw them every day, they were close friends and companions, practically family."  
  
"My condolences." Luxia consoled, "I understand both you and Mr. McClain were hospitalized for the funerals."  
  
"Yes, unfortunately." Keith answered with a nod, "We were in a coma at the time. From what I understand many of the rescued victims of the Galra Experimentation were in a similar state at the time."  
  
Luxia nodded, "Many of the survivors are still hospitalized from what I understand, and others have taken to extensive therapy. How are you both recovering from the experience?"  
  
The two Omega shared a look, Lance squeezing Keith's hand comfortingly as the brunette turned to Luxia and spoke, "It's been...difficult, but we've been working on it. Recovery is slow, and we might never be completely over it...but we're getting there."

"That's good to hear. We sincerely hope that you'll be able to recover fully and return to your everyday lives." Luxia said softly, "But before we end this interview, is there anything else you'd like to say?"  
  
Lance and Keith looked at one another, then at the memorial in front of them. Lance's eyes moved back onto the other families, some crying while others were quietly seated in front of the memorial with hands leaned against the names of their loved ones.  
  
The tanned Omega looked back at Luxia, eyeing the cameras that were pointed at both him and Keith. "I have something to say." He began, earning Luxia's attention, "Today we're all here to remember those who fell victim to Lotor's evil, but these names right here represent so much more than a single Alpha's lust for power. This memorial here represents a struggle, suffering, sacrifice, courage, bravery, sorrow, the feeling of powerlessness, the will to fight but also love. They stood for what they believed in, and some were taken away from their families unwillingly, torn away from those they loved."  
  
He glanced back at the crying child, pausing for a second to gather his emotions, "Lotor isn't the only one to blame for this, because there are many Alpha out there even now, walking the streets freely that are just like him. Society is doing nothing but nurturing them to become just like Lotor. It's scary to think about, especially for Omega like myself. Nobody knows what it feels like, only the Omega know." But the Omega could do nothing about it even if they wanted.  
  
"Some of those Alpha are watching me right now, and I know they are. I want you all to look at these names right here, and think about that yourselves. I don't have hope that you'll all understand what I'm trying to say and I know you won't. Even now as you're watching me, some of you may already be calling me 'cute' or label me as a 'whore'. I really don't care. All I want you to do is look at all these names and know that you'll never be as great as all these people. You'll never be as special as them because you're nothing, thinking only of yourselves and of ways you can 'stand above all'. I don't even know what that means anymore."  
  
He felt Keith squeeze his hand, and he squeezed it back, "I used to live in constant fear of you, and I still do. You don't know what it's like to wear these collars and nether do you know the way many people look at us Omega. You just _don't_  understand."  
  
"But the times are changing." Keith spoke, looking up at the camera with teary violet eyes, "The truth of the world we live in is coming into the light. This memorial is but a step forward to showing the world what it created." The pale Omega kept holding onto Lance's hand, "I will fight for a change, because I believe it's the right thing to do. This is but a first step towards a new era, one where Omega won't be assaulted on streets or preyed upon." He turned to look at Antok and Thace's names, promising that he'll stay true to his words.  
  
"Not all Alpha are like this. I know for a fact that there are many Alpha out there who are understanding and aren't trying to categorise others as being inferior to them. It's only those who fell victim to what society is trying to push onto us." Keith looked back at the cameras again, "There is hope."

 Luxia blinked, taken aback by the speech the two Omega had given. She straightened herself out, going back to her interview, "Is this the two of you officially taking a stance as an activist?"  
  
"We always were." Keith nodded firmly, making himself look as tall as he could manage in his wheelchair, demanding to be taken seriously. He was tired, and in grief, and everything that had happened destroyed any sense of tact he had before, "Mr. McClain and I should have never been victims of this, and neither should any of the Betas, Omegas, or Alpha women that Lotor's cult hurt. Both his madness and the cult he formed were bred from a sense of entitlement and privilege that society has allowed Alpha to have. Between the objectification of Omega, the supposed superiority of Alpha men, and the lack of legal punishments for his actions, Lotor thought he was invincible."  
  
Keith pointed at the memorial, " _This_  should have never happened. There are _families_  here that lost people because Lotor thought he had a inherent right to those people. This was despite repeated rejection or even some of those people being _bonded_  with _families_. It's time to change that. The world is changing, and I'm not going to sit around and let myself be forced onto dates with psychopaths like Lotor again just because the law thinks I should be forced to give them a chance. I'm going to start by officially fighting for the abolishing of Alpha Courting Rights in the United States."  
  
"I am too." Lance spoke up, squeezing the pale Omega’s hand, confident as long as Keith was with him, "Mr. Kogane and I have talked about it, and we're also going to officially announce the Marmora Movement, in memory of the fallen, where we advocate for stricter legal punishments for sexual harassment, abuse, and trafficking. We also advocate for greater availability for necessary Suppressants for Omega, and an end to being forced into Breeding Centers for criminal behavior."  
  
"You can find information on our website, in opposition to the Alpha Rights Protection site, we launched Voltron." Keith finished, nodding firmly, with zero fucks left to give.

 "You both seem very passionate about this journey you've decided to embark on." Luxia blinked, surprised but at the same time curious for answers, "Surely you know that what you've set out to do won't be an easy task to accomplish. There are many who may already be opposed to your ideals."

Keith nodded, "There will always be people out there who will oppose us. That is the inevitable reality in everything we do. Both Mr. McClain and I have set our minds to this, and are planning to stay true to our words. Change _is_  possible, and it's already happening. Everyone is equal in our society and should be treated the same way as we would treat anyone else. Secondary gender doesn't determine our position or ranking, nor does it justify discrimination and stereotyping for something we cannot choose to be. We are born either male or female, then present as Alpha, Beta or Omega. We don't choose these things and therefore nobody has the right to discriminate against us for how we were born."  
  
Luxia nodded, moving onto the next question, "Both of you have decided to unite and form the Marmora Movement. Did your time together after the assault on Mr. McClain deepen your friendship? After that event, you've been seen together on multiple occasions."  
  
The two Omega looked at one another, Keith squeezing Lance's hand before intertwining their fingers. The tanned Omega noticed the look Keith had on his face, blue eyes meeting violet to confirm what they were about to do. Lance closed his eyes, smiling to himself, "If you're sure." He said quietly, the camera managing to pick up on his words.  
  
Keith looked up, staring directly into the lens, "Mr. McC-Lance and I are more than friends." He felt Lance squeeze his hand as he said that, "And as a new era of freedom for the Omega is about to begin, I would like to finally come out of the closet and tell everyone who I really love. Usually Alpha males are the most compatible with Omega but should all of us follow this logic of compatibility? What if our heart leads us elsewhere?"  
  
Keith took a moment to gather himself, eyes turning to look at Lance, "I've never been privy to Alpha scents and I always thought that I'd end up with a Beta partner. I suppose you could say that I've been on a journey of self-discovery and now I finally understand where my heart belongs; right here with my fellow Omega."  
  
Lance felt himself smile, supporting his boyfriend and being by his side. Keith smiled back before looking at the camera again, "I, Keith Kogane, am gay, and I would like everyone else to know that it's okay for you to love anyone you want. Love doesn't look at gender, but rather the person. If you're an Omega, then it's okay for you to like other Omega as well, the same way it's okay for Alpha women to like other Alpha women. I will embark on a quest to change our views on the compatibility of our dynamics as well."

 Luxia Queen, in a rare moment of absolute speechlessness, dropped her microphone in shock. To her credit, she picked it up very fast, but the fact that the news made her react like that said a lot about how much it affected her. Lance could only _imagine_  the reaction on social media right now. And he could already feel his phone buzzing with notifications from the Voltron App.  
  
"That is quite the revelation?" Luxia asked once she recovered, straightening up and renewing digging deeper into the new revelation, "How long has this been going on?"  
  
"Several months now." Keith answered, "Since shortly after Lotor's first assault on Lance."  
  
"Technically Keith and I have been dating each other a little longer than that." Lance huffed, "Lotor strong armed us both on a date with him before."  
  
"And do your families know of this?" Luxia asked curiously.  
  
"Of course." Keith nodded, "My brothers have actively encouraged it. Kuron, especially, thinks that our relationship is a positive one, and wanted me to tell the media that if anyone had a problem with it than they could meet him in battle."  
  
"On a less dramatic note, Allura knows as well." Lance answered.  
  
"And you aren't afraid your...rather shocking...relationship will affect your company at all?" Luxia asked.  
  
"No more than anything else I've said has." Keith shook his head, "And no more than the ethics of a company ever does. The Gane products are still available for purchase to anyone who needs them, and we will still fight for the ethics and standards we believe in even if sales slow because of this. We stand by the Marmora Movement, and we stand by our relationship. We're not scared, and we won't back down."

"I love Keith." Lance looked straight into the camera, "But at the same time, I don't want anyone to judge him based on our relationship. The Gane Company's products are still the same, and they're developing even now as we speak. Shiro and Keith's intentions of helping everyone with their products still stands, and it will always stay true because they're passionate about what they do. I see that passion every day back at the Gane mansion, believe me."

The brunette paused, gathering himself, "Our relationship has nothing to do with either the Gane Company or Altea Corp. Even if you're disgusted with us, you don't have to worry, we have nothing to do with the products these companies make. Also, I don't want anyone associating Keith with my past because he has nothing to do with it. That is something I have done before meeting him, and is completely unrelated to Keith himself. I-"  
  
Lance paused when he felt a hand on top of his, tilting his head to meet Keith's eyes, "It's okay if you don't support us." Keith looked at Luxia again, "It won't change the way I feel about Lance, and nor will it change our relationship." He focused on the camera again, "All I want your audience to know is that it's okay to like other Omega if you're Omega, and that it's okay to like Alpha women if you're one as well. That is the main message I'm trying to get across. I know this is all confusing at first, and believe me, I was confused as well. Maybe some of you are already in a relationship like mine and Lance's, and the two of us are here, proving to the world that it's okay and acceptable. I know that many Omega already look up to me because I was fortunate in life to be who I am today, and if that is the case, I would like to become another beacon of hope that people can follow."  
  
Lance's lips curved into a soft smile, proudly looking at his lover. That is when Keith tilted his head to the side to look at him again, a smile of his own appearing on his face before he leaned closer. Lance leaned close as well, placing a chaste kiss on their lips before parting.  
  
Luxia dropped her microphone once again, frozen in place, but this time taking a bit longer to pick up her equipment. The two Omega kept smiling, and even though many of their viewers may be confused or against this, they didn't care. The world will change, and they're taking first steps towards that change.  
  
Keith looked back at his guards’ names, tracing his fingers along the lines, "Things will change. I promise." He made a promise to his former guards, to both Antok and Thace whom he spent so much time with. Everything will change, and this will all begin right here, in front of the memorial where their names were carved.  
  
"Do you have any more questions Mrs. Queen? If not, then Lance and I will take our leave. We've paid our respects." But even though Keith said that, Luxia was still frozen in place, slowly recovering and picking up her microphone.  
  
"Well, I think we've said enough for today." Keith turned to look at his guard, "Kolivan, I think we've done enough to pay our respects today. Let's go get some lunch before we head home."  
  
"Of course Mr. Kogane." Kolivan nodded, grabbing the hands of the VPs wheelchair and pulling away from Luxia. Ulaz did the same for Lance's wheelchair, giving one last nod towards the stone before moving on, "Have a good day Mrs. Queen."  
  
"W-Wait! Mr. Koagne, Mr. McClain, I have more questions regarding your relationship." Luxia tried to catch up to them, "How does such a relationship work? How do you plan to deal with the issues surrounding Alphas who have petitioned for courting rights over you? How will you stay together if you can not bond?"  
  
"Mr. Kogane and Mr. McClain are done with the interview for now." Kolivan replied, wheeling the VP away, "They are both leaving for lunch now. If you wish to schedule another appointment then please contact the Gane Company PR Department."  
  
With that said the guards rolled the two Omega away, leaving behind the memorial and crying families for today. A black car waited for them, the driver leaning against the window, pulling open the door as he they approached.  
  
"Where would you like to go?" The drive asked after the guards helped them settle in, adjusting the mirror as he pulled away.  
  
"The Balmera Cafe." Keith answered, sinking into his seat, "I could really use a Hunk Cake right now."  
  
"Me too." Lance groaned. He frowned a bit, turning to stare out the window, "How long do you think it will take for that bit of news to spread everywhere?"  
  
"With those bombshells we dropped?" Keith turned to stare at his boyfriend, "I imagine social media is already spreading it like wildfire. The ARP site is probably already ripping us apart."  
  
Lance sagged a bit, a frown marring his face. Keith frowned as well, leaning against his boyfriend's arm. They were still sore and recovering after everything, and too much touching hurt a bit, but a bit of discomfort was fine as long as he could help his lover, "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing." Lance sighed.  
  
"Wanna try that again?" Keith prodded gently, resting his chin on the Cuban's shoulder.  
  
Lance sighed, giving up, "I was just thinking about Allura. I can't actually remember if I ever told her we were dating or not, so she may not know."  
  
Keith blinked, surprised, "Oh."  
  
"Yeah." Lance leaned his head on top of Keith's, "Do you think Hunk was watching the news? I hope he was, then he'll have cake ready for us faster."  
  
"I'm sure he was." Keith comforted, petting his boyfriends arm.

 

* * *

 

' _Can we talk about what a power move Keith pulled?'_  
  
_'I have never wanted to marry two people so fast in my entire life.'_  
  
_'Those guards are hot.'_  
  
_'I didn't know two Omega dating was a thing that could happen?!?!?!?!?!?!'_  
  
_'Guys? Why are we focusing on that WHEN KEITH AND LANCE WANT TO ABOLISH ALPHA COURTING RIGHTS!?!?!?!?!?!?'_

Pidge grumbled under her breath, scrolling through the influx of comments that were popping up everywhere. She knew that Luxia Queen would catch them at the opening of the memorial, but she never expected for _this_  to happen. Those two dorks had officially surpassed all of her expectations, ranking high in her stupidity meter. However, while the move was dumb, she couldn't find it in herself to see it as _that_  dumb.  
  
The truth was that she couldn't be more proud of them, grinning widely as she watched the comments that kept coming. Voltron, ARP, as well as many other social media websites were flooded and it didn't look like the comments were about to stop anytime soon.  
  
"Sis! Oh my god!" She heard Matt yell outside the door, then opening it to enter her room. "Did you see that!? T-They came out!"  
  
"Of course I know idiot! Now shut up and let me watch this shit show of reactions we're getting." The Alpha girl hissed, turning back to face her screen while Matt ran up to her, leaning his hands against the table to have a look as well.  
  
"What does this mean? Is it a good thing or a bad thing?" Matt asked in distress, "Does Shiro approve of this? I have to call him!" He took out his phone, aiming to call the Alpha before Pidge took the phone out of his hands.  
  
"Stop overreacting, this is obviously a good thing. I'm _damn_  proud, and you should be too." And that was that.  
  
"B-But I am! It's just that I'm worried. What if we receive even more threats after this? What if-"  
  
"It's a _good_  thing." Pidge stressed, turning around in her chair to face her brother, "It's the best thing that could have happened for them. Now they can have a healthy relationship instead of hiding from the rest of the world for the rest of their lives."

"That's all well and good, but look at the _timing_." Matt stressed, flinching when his phone started buzzing, "Oh god, our PR Department is calling. I'm not ready to deal with them Pidge. I don't even know what to say!"  
  
"Tell them to do their jobs." Pidge shrugged unsympathetically, "This is exactly why we have a PR Department in the first place. Now it's just time to see if the new Department Head can handle how tough it's going to be working for the Gane Company."  
  
Matt groaned, "Pidge, this was the _worst_  way this could have happened."  
  
"No, this is the _best_  way." Pidge smirked, looking at the screen where she had the interview on loop, "Look at that salt, look at how completely done with everything they are. They've basically declared war on everything Lotor held dear at a memorial for his victims. This is beautiful. The sass alone is enough to make me cry."  
  
Matt groaned, "Pidge, I don't think you're looking at the bigger picture here."  
  
"I, for one, think Keith and McClain's declaration of war is pretty cool." Rolo's voice sounded over Pidge's computer speaker, "And I gotta say, it's about damn time too. Been waiting for that boy to blow up for a while now. I met him at Shirogane's masquerade party awhile back and the kid looked ready to punch every Alpha there. It's hilarious. Gotta say, I'm up for siding with the Marmora Movement."  
  
Pidge looked at him, smug.  
  
"Don't you give me that look missy." Matt glared, crossing his arms, "Just because Rolo likes to stir the pot doesn't mean we're safe yet."

"Suck it Matt." Pidge gave him the most victorious look she could muster, "Those dorks are out for blood, after years of submission and living in fear of the Alpha, they're uniting to fight against everything they went through all these years. Give them some credit, at least for that."

"Huh? But I already said I was proud!" The Beta grumbled, "It's just the timing." Then it hit him, "Oh god! Boss! I have to call him!" He snatched his phone from Pidge's hands, dialling Shiro's number. It took incredibly long for the Alpha to pick up, and finally after the sixth ring, Shiro answered.  
  
"Matt." There was a heavy sigh on the other line, "I'm in a mess."

"I don't know what to do either bro." Matt panicked, "The PR Department is already ringing, I wasn't ready to deal with this today. Why would Keith do this?"  
  
"It was probably a spur of the moment thing." Shiro sighed over the line, "He was at an event that was very emotional for him. I'll bet it was a combination of things he's been repressing for a while now, resentment, fear, love. It makes sense he finally blew up when Luxia went for an improvised interview at a Memorial Opening. Keith and Lance have probably wanted to come out for a while now."  
  
"Boss, I'm glad you have a good psychological understanding about the whys, but right now I need to know what to do." Matt stressed.  
  
"We do what we would normally do I suppose." Shiro sounded oddly calm, "We get our PR Department on it, we make some phone calls to our business partners, and we deal with the consequences as they come."  
  
Matt made a worried noise, "Why are you so calm about this?"  
  
"I can't find it in myself to be mad or disappointed." Shiro sighed, "The truth is, despite everything, I'm just happy to see them both getting back to normal. This whole situation has been rough, and seeing Keith feeling confident enough to come out gives me hope.”

Matt smiled at that, feeling all the more proud of the two Omega. He flinched when he noticed his sister looking at him, grinning before snatching the phone away from his hand, putting Shiro on loudspeaker. "Now that the two dorks dropped a bombshell, it's time for us to deal with the consequences. Isn't that right Shiro?"

"That's what family does." The Alpha sighed fondly, smiling while sitting in his office chair. "We'll always be here to support them, no matter what happens."

"And kick their asses when they need it." The Alpha girl teased, "Looks like it's time you start preparing for the wedding Shiro. If they confessed on TV like that, I can see them tying the knot soon."  
  
The Alpha on the other line chuckled, "You're right. My little brother found himself a good mate, and I couldn't be prouder." The truth is that it's been worrying him for most of his life, wondering who Keith might end up with and if they'll treat his baby brother right. But with Lance, Shiro feels like he couldn't have asked for a better brother in law.  
  
"I don't want to be a party pooper but-"  
  
"Geez Matt! Be proud with us dammit!" The Alpha girl hissed.  
  
"Sorry! But I can't help it! What about the timing boss? What about Project BB?" Matt asked with a tint of worry within his voice.

Shiro gave a heavy sigh over the speaker, "I've been getting a lot of calls about that too. Keith and Lance could have definitely picked better timing. Now I've got a lot of people thinking we're declaring war on Alpha men."  
  
"Because that's what Keith basically did." Matt groaned.  
  
"No, he declared war on the patriarchy, get it right Matt, we need to keep our story straight." Shiro replied, and Matt could practically hear the smirk in his voice, "That said, Bond Break is going over better than I thought it would."  
  
"What? _Really_?" Matt blanched, " _How_?"  
  
"Turns out a lot of people were _very_  freaked out by what Lotor did." Shiro replied a little _too_  casually, " _Especially_ , the families of the survivors. Particularly the families of Omega who ended up being forcibly bonded to two Alphas at the same time."  
  
Matt's blood froze at the reminder, and Pidge visibly shivered. Honestly, the Beta man had forgotten about the poor victims that had been taken and bonded. There were a lot too, from Alpha women to Omegas, and they'd been forced to split their lives between their rapists. Keeping that in mind, it made sense that Bond Break would go over well.  
  
Pidge hissed, "Okay, wow."  
  
"Yeah, needless to say, I'm getting a lot more support than I thought I would." Shiro replied, tone still a little too casual.

"That's good news. It sucks that all of this had to happen for the drug to sell well though." So many sacrifices had to be made but hopefully none of the people that passed away, or the survivors, suffered for nothing. Because of them, the future of so many is already looking much brighter.  
  
They're about to enter a new age, one where bonds can be broken easily. Meaning that if an Alpha bonds an Omega, the Omega will be able to cut their connection to the Alpha. For the first time in their history, Omega won't have to live in fear.

"Don't you sound a bit too casual boss?" Matt asked confusingly, "I mean, I'm proud of what Keith did but will it really be okay?" What if it affects the sales of Bond Break?

"We can always cut unnecessary costs." Shiro sighed, "While I'm confident our sales won't suffer too much, especially since I expect we'll be seeing a _lot_  of sales from desperate Omega, there is room for us to cut corners. We can sell our plane and fly on airlines. We can cut some hours, budget ourselves better, maybe even move into a smaller house if we need to."  
  
"We live in this house because we have to house all of Keith's guards." Matt reminded, rubbing his forehead, "But the other stuff sounds good."  
  
"You guys are panicking too much." Pidge shrugged.  
  
"We're just making plans for the worst." Shiro sighed again, he was doing that a lot, "I don't want to be caught off guard. I'm getting my legal team ready in case some bond broken Alpha tries to sue or something."  
  
"That's dumb." Pidge wrinkled her nose in annoyance, "You already have to be there for Lotor's Crimes Against Humanity trial."  
  
"I know." Shiro sounded annoyed, "So I don't have time to waste on this. Matt, talk to the PR Department and get everything settled. Pidge, prepare to defend us from angry hackers. I'm going to finish calling our business partners and smoothing out everything."  
  
Shiro hung up without another word.  
  
Matt groaned, rubbing his forehead again, "At least Rolo is on our side."  
  
Pidge snorted, "Stop worrying, I've got this. I know for a fact that Olkari Tech is going to back us up, especially since Lubo loves drama. And it would be super shitty of Alteanis Corp to jump ship right now, especially since Allura is trying to fix her relationship with us."  
  
"That doesn't mean it's not going to be a media nightmare." Matt leaned against his sister's desk, crossing his arms as he leaned forward and gave a weak smile, "Can you imagine how Iverson is taking this."  
  
Pidge gave an _evil_  smile.

 

* * *

 

"Make sure you take this as well." Hunk followed both Keith and Lance outside, carrying three boxes that were filled with apple pies. He handed them over to Ulaz and Kolivan, making sure the guards wouldn't drop them. "The advantage to pies is that you don't have to heat them up, and I know just how much you love them Keith."  
  
"Thanks Hunk." The pale Omega smiled, looking up at his guards as they began placing boxes into the trunk. They made sure to bring the car right in front of the shop so that it would be easier for the two Omega to get in.  
  
"You're enabling him babe." Lance teased, eyes turning to his best friend, "Hunk, you're bombarding us with pies. As Keith's boyfriend, I might have to stop it if this continues. What if he gets diabetes?"  
  
"Don't worry bud, I packed some other stuff." Hunk assured, hands on his hips.  
  
"I _know_. I think you managed to cook every single recipe that exists, I swear." Lance rolled his eyes, but his smile was still there. He could never be mad at Hunk, not when this was the Beta's way of caring for them. Hunk made so many things that _even_  a whole team of guards wasn't enough to eat it all. Bless his kind soul, but this is a bit excessive.  
  
"Oh! Wait!" They all turned when they noticed Shay running out of the shop, smiling before handing over some tea bags to the two guards as well. "These should help heal the glands. They were hard to find but I finally managed to get my hands on them." She'd travelled out of town to get them for the two Omega. As soon as Lance and Keith made it back home, Shay did everything in her power to research the best ways glands could be healed. Since teas were her speciality, she managed to find the best of the best for their injuries.  
  
Keith's violet eyes looked up to her, a smile on his face, "Thank you Shay, we really appreciate it."  
  
"I wish we didn't have to be in these damn wheelchairs." Lance grumbled, hating the fact that he had to be wheeled around everywhere. He never liked the devices, and he always did everything in his power to avoid them. Using clutches instead of a wheelchair after the attack on the Gane Company was the perfect example of this.  
  
"I know it sucks bud but bear with it for a little longer. Then you'll be able to roam around freely like before." Hunk stepped closer, kneeling down next to Lance's chair.  
  
"Don't do that Hunk, you know I don't like it." Lance warned, and Hunk quickly got up when he said it.  
  
"I'm sorry buddy." The Beta gently reached out to pat his shoulder, "I promise you that as soon as you can stand again, we'll celebrate. Everything will be just like before. Remember the games we played back at Keith's house? And the time when we had a party? We'll do that again when you both recover."  
  
"We can organise another party." Shay suggested with a soft smile.  
  
Lance tried to smile, he really did, but it quickly fell off his face. "But what if we can't return back to normal?" He asked, hand clenched, "I already feel different. This... this isn't me Hunk. I'm not the same." .  
  
The brunette flinched when he felt a hand on his own, looking up to meet Keith's eyes, "We won't be the same but... that doesn't mean that we can't become better people than what we were before."  
  
Those words made Lance quirk a brow, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Just as I said." Keith kept looking into those beautiful blue eyes he loved so much, "We'll become better versions of ourselves. I won't let _him_  influence my life, no, we both won't. We're changing, but for the better."  
  
"I don't think I can just get over this Keith." Lance deflated in his seat, "I don't think I can _ever_  get over it. I want to, but what happened...I think that's going to stick with me. Even more than the brothel. Bad as that place was, I at least chose to be there."  
  
"I'm not saying that I'm getting over it either." Keith shook his head, leaning back in his own chair, "It's going to haunt me for the rest of my life, but...I've been thinking about it and I've decided I don't want _him_  to make me _feel_  unsafe. I don't want my everyday life to be influenced by what he did, not like I did with my foster family. I want to try and move on."  
  
"That's big of you Keith." Hunk made an approving noise, "It'll be hard, but we'll support you no matter what."  
  
"It's the best revenge I can think of." Keith admitted, looking over at Lance, "I want to be better than I was before, not worse. I want to go out more, and talk to people more. I want to get better and I want it to be because I decided to do it, not because of what happened. I think that's the best we can do."  
  
Lance faced his boyfriend, an overwhelming fondness washing over him as he felt a smile spread across his face. How Keith could be so strong, he would never know, but the pale Omega never ceased to amaze him. He can /feel/ himself falling more and more in love with this beautiful idiot, something he hadn't thought was possible, "You've been thinking about this a lot, haven't you?"  
  
"Yeah." Keith nodded, "I don't want this to destroy us. I want us both to get better, and I want us to do it together. One step at a time."

"Baby steps." Shay noted, "I'm sure that you'll both overcome this. We're all here with you as well, and you know you'll always have a mountain of pies waiting for you in the kitchen." She teased lightly, looking over at her boyfriend who smiled in return.  
  
"I can't help it. I have to make sure they both have enough food." Otherwise he wouldn't be able to sleep.  
  
The tanned Omega turned to his best friend, pointing a finger at him, "And if Keith gets diabetes, I know whose fault that was."  
  
"H-Hey! Apples are healthy!" Hunk defended, all of them smiling. Kolivan and Ulaz helped the two Omega back into the car, wanting to get back home now that they had lunch. "You can call anytime you want." Hunk leaned against the car when the door closed, Shay standing beside him in support. "We're always here if you need us."  
  
"I know. You got my back, right?" Lance looked back at the Beta, feeling much better, especially after what his boyfriend said.  
  
"Always bud." Hunk pat the car, letting Kolivan know that it was okay for him to go, "I'll come by tomorrow to fix the Turbo X3 we were talking about Keith. Wanna help me with that?"  
  
"I'd love to." Keith wouldn't be able to do much, but he still liked feeling that he was doing something instead of just laying around. He was a workaholic, and that won't change, even now.  
  
"Oh no!" Lance raised his hand up, "Don't you use this opportunity to sneak papers behind my back mullet. I'll _know_  if you do it. Hunk wouldn't betray me like that." The brunette warned teasingly, "I have my eyes everywhere."

"At least let me do a _little_ paperwork, Lance." Keith complained, glaring at his boyfriend, "This company will sink without me."  
  
Lance snorted, "Oh no, Keith can't get away with doing extra work, how terrible. All the children in the world will starve now. However will we all survive?"  
  
Kolivan snorted as well, moving to wheel Keith into the car. The VP glared at his boyfriend as the bodyguard moved him into the car, crossing his arms and pouting as he was settled into the seat.  
  
Lance turned back to his best friend, smirking, "Thanks bro."  
  
"Any time Lance." Hunk chuckled, softly patting the brunette's shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll make sure Keith doesn't end up in an early grave."  
  
"Good." Lance nodded firmly, huffing, "I'm too young to be a widow."  
  
Shay chuckled a bit, "You're not bonded."  
  
"Widow, Shay." Lance pouted, "I would be a widow. A poor widow that has to go on because Hunk gave Keith too much sugar."  
  
"He eats fine Lance." Hunk waved off, "Now get going before you're someone spots you out here."  
  
"Bye Hunk." Lance huffed again as Ulaz helped him into the car, settling the Omega before driving off. Now safe from the streets, the two boys relaxed as the rolled down the street. The brunette turned to his boyfriend, "Where are we heading now?"

Keith hummed in thought, "I was thinking we could go home. Unless you want to go somewhere else?"

The tanned Omega was quiet, looking out of the window as the car drove away from Balmera Cafe. He had a place in mind, but he was not sure if he should really go there. Then again, it felt like he didn't visit in a _very_  long time. "I'd like to go back home."  
  
"Okay." Keith nodded, "Kolivan we're-"  
  
"No, no, I didn't mean it that way." Lance interrupted before Keith could say anything else. The pale Omega turned to look at his boyfriend, confused as he noticed Lance's hesitation. "I'd like to go back to the Alteanis mansion." He said, looking up to meet Keith's eyes. "I can't even remember the last time I was in my room."  
  
Keith paused for a minute, thinking it over. He reached to place his hand on top of Lance's own, "Are you sure? Allura will be there."  
  
That's the thing, he wasn't sure at all, but he really missed his room, his posters and games, his home. Somehow without him even realising it, he moved into the Gane mansion, and now, it seemed like it would be permanent rather them temporary as they agreed on in the beginning. "I know, but I still want to go. I miss the house and everyone there. Please?"  
  
There was no way Keith would deny Lance this, so without hesitation, he turned and told Kolivan where they wanted to go next.  
  
The drive to the Alteanis mansion was mostly quiet, Lance preparing himself for what was to come. He held onto Keith's hand for the duration of the drive, and once he saw the white mansion in the distance, an incredible wave of longing hit him. It had been _too_  long since the last time he was home. Without even realising it, Lance tightened his hold on Keith's hand.  
  
The guards at the front didn't give them any trouble and allowed them to pass freely once they saw Lance inside the car. The vehicle drove towards the entrance, parking as close as they could so that it would be easier on the two Omega to get out.  
  
Coran, who had been informed of their arrival by the guards, was waiting for them at the entrance, holding onto his tablet tightly. As soon as the car came to a stop, the older Beta approached, helping the two guards get the Omega out. "My dear boy!" He walked up to Lance's side, gently embracing the brunette and holding him close. "It's good to see that you're okay! It was quite a surprise when I heard that you were at the front gates!"  
  
Lance returned the hug, slowly moving his arms around the elder Beta, "Me? Pfftt! I'm the best I've ever been." Lance joked, his smile soft as he winced, "O-Ow! But maybe it's a bit too early for hugs."  
  
"Nonsense! Hugs are the cure to everything!" But even though the Beta said that he let go, helping Ulaz as he placed Lance into a wheelchair. "Oh Number Four! It's good to see you as well!" Coran walked up to Keith, a big smile on his face. "How are you fairing young lad? I saw you both on TV and oh boy... Where do i even begin?"  
  
"How about you help us up first?" Lance suggested, "I'd like to go back into my bedroom." Where his nest was and all of his things were.  
  
Coran turned to the tanned Omega again, hesitating, "Allura is in her office. Should I let her know you've come by?"  
  
Lance shook his head, "No, at least not yet. Just help us get to my room."  
  
"Alright." Coran turned to Keith again, "If I remember correctly, you never had a chance to taste my cooking young lad. How about a special recipe that was passed down in the Smythe family for generations? I'm sure that you'll be amazed by the fabulous quality of the-"  
  
"Space goo." Lance stuck out his tongue, "Don't eat it Keith, you'll die."  
  
"How rude!" Coran crossed his arms, "As I said, it was passed down my family's-"  
  
"We just had lunch." Keith tried to be polite, "But maybe next time I'll have some."  
  
"I see." The older Beta slumped, "It's unfortunate."  
  
"Coran? Help!" The brunette urged, wanting to get inside as fast as he could.  
  
"Oh! Of course!" He helped wheel the two Omega inside, but while knowing that Allura was in her office, Lance wasn't overly concerned about that. He knew that once she entered, she would stay there for hours without breaks. In that way, she was a workaholic, just like Keith and Shiro. Huh... Maybe that comes along with being a business person?  
  
"Oh Lance!" Moontow and her fellow maids smiled as soon as she noticed him, "It's good to see that you're doing well."  
  
"Thanks." The tanned Omega smiled back, "I came back home for a little while, making sure my room still has a spirit."  
  
The head maid placed her hands on her hips, "Every room has a spirit young man, even if it's cleaned."  
  
"Nope!" The brunette shook his head, "Clutter gives it a special feeling of _home_. Besides, everyone knows that geniuses are messy."  
  
"Oh really?" Keith sent a challenging look towards his boyfriend, "We'll need to change that then. That explains why your room is always messy." Lance may be a clean person, but when it came to the tidiness of his bedroom, he had no sense of organisation. Whenever Keith entered his room back at the Gane mansion he'd always find things scattered on the ground. "If we're going to live together one day, then you'll have to change that habit."  
  
" _Babeee_..." The brunette whined, "You're supposed to be on my side here."  
  
"I'm on the side for whatever is good for you." And that was that. Keith made his stance clear while Lance frowned, looking back up at Moontow.  
  
"Whatever, let's go. I want to see my room." They were both wheeled to Lance's room and as soon as the door was in sight, Lance felt all the more anxious. He was the one who opened the door, the sight of his room so welcoming that he almost cried. To his surprise, the bedroom wasn't as clean as he thought it would be. His things were scattered on the ground, just the way he liked it, but most importantly, his nest of blue and white sheets was still on the bed.  
  
"We'll leave you two alone." Coran suggested, placing both of his hands on the guards' shoulders, "I'll bring you something to drink and maybe something to eat as well." The Beta watched as Lance wheeled himself slowly up to his table, Keith turning to answer for him instead.  
  
"That would be great Coran, thank you." And after receiving a nod from the older Beta, the door was closed. As soon as the _click_  of the door sounded, they were both left in calm quietness. Keith turned to look at his boyfriend who was at his table, looking through his drawers eagerly.  
  
"Are you looking for something?" Keith asked, wheeling himself closer.  
  
Lance hummed, not looking away from the drawers, "Just making sure everything is where I left it. I... left so suddenly. I think the last time I was here was when we got that creepy text message. Remember?"  
  
And now that he thought about it, it _really_  was that long. "Wow..." Keith hummed, "I didn't realise." It felt so natural to have Lance over at the Gane mansion that he may not have realised what an impact it would have. Being away from home was tough, especially since he was staying in a house that wasn't his.  
  
"Yeah..." Lance looked up, pausing in his rummaging to look at his bed. The sight of his nest made him incredibly warm inside, getting an idea, "Keith." He spoke softly, "I know we're in wheelchairs but... I want to welcome you inside my nest. This is...my most important nest, and I'd like to share that with you." It may sound dumb, but just like Keith shared his nest with him, Lance wanted to do the same. Then again, they couldn't really go inside like this, "But even though I want to go in with you, I don't think we'll be able to do that."

"Are you sure Lance?" Keith asked, looking over the nest. Any scent the blankets and pillows once had were long gone, having been neglected for months. Keith didn't have the heart to tell Lance how weird it all felt, and how empty the room smelled, "Can you even crawl in without hurting yourself? I'm pretty sure we won't be able to get up again if we get in."  
  
"Kolivan will come get us eventually." Lance tried, "Please Keith? I want to share this nest with you."  
  
Blue eyes turned on him fiercely, pleading eyes all wide and the pitiful. Keith didn't even have a fighting chance, he knew he couldn't resist, so he sighed and moved his aching arms to try and shift himself out of the chair, "Alright."  
  
"Yay!" Lance perked up, scrambling to crawl into the nest. It was a painful, sore experience, and the two of them were a hissing teary eyed mess by the time they'd worked themselves into the nest. They both slumped down together, breathing through their mouths and gasping for breath as they fell against the pillows. It smelled clean inside, which was strange for a nest, but the two of them wouldn't be able to scent it themselves in this state.  
  
That was another thing about damaged glands, scenting anything was a bitch.  
  
Keith gave his aching limbs a moment to settle before he turned back to his boyfriend, eyeing the tanned Omega, "Happy?"  
  
"Yeah, actually." Lance smiled, "It doesn't smell right, but it's good to be in my room. The Gane Mansion is nice, but all my stuff is here. I like my room personalized."  
  
Violet eyes turned away from blue, settling over the blankets with a tired gaze, "Yeah, yeah I think I get that. Your room is important. I'm sorry you haven't seen it in a while."  
  
"I'm here now." Lance shrugs, "I'm actually really happy right now."  
  
Keith shifted a bit, thinking over the situation. Lance's room was important, important enough that he was just happy to lay in it. So, what were they going to do when they inevitably bonded? Would Lance want to come back here after Lotor's last trial? What was going to happen once all of this was over?  
  
He shook his head, thoughts for later.  
  
"I'm happy you're happy." Keith smiled.  
  
"Thanks babe."

The tanned Omega let himself relax, closing his eyes and relishing the feeling of familiar sheets under his body. Even with the lack of scent, it still felt good to be here. Cracking his eyes open again, he noticed the pattern of white and blue, just the way he loved to make his nests. "So what do you think of my colour-coded nest? Neat, right?"  
  
The pale Omega huffed, "There's no difference between a colour-coded nest and a normal one. It feels the same."  
  
"What!?" Lance turned to his boyfriend, "You're lying. You just don't want to admit it because I was telling you about the beauty of colour-coding from the very beginning. Admit it mullet, _you love it_."  
  
"Nope." Keith shook his head, "I'd be lying if I said that."  
  
"You're already lying. I can tell." Lance gently reached out to poke at Keith's cheek, the fellow Omega smiling before turning to look a his lover.  
  
"I'll admit it's relaxing to the eyes, but that's as far as I'll go." Keith settled on that.  
  
"Aha! So you do think it's better! I knew it." The brunette said smugly, taking it as a win to their battle of nests. Moving his eyes to look at the pillow, Lance suddenly remembered a certain item he always kept under his head. He moved, hissing before reaching out of the nest to pick up the item.  
  
"It doesn't mean anything." Keith insisted, watching as Lance tried to reach and grab something. "What're you doing?"  
  
"Looking for a little some-Ah! got it." He hissed when he took it, hand hurting as he pulled the item back inside. He let it rest between them, Keith looking at it to see that it was a smaller sized wooden box. To him, it looked like something little kids would keep under their beds.  
  
"Don't tell me this is your treasure chest or something like that." The pale Omega teased, but once he looked up at his boyfriend, he knew that was the case. Lance had his mouth open, as if he was about to say something before Keith stopped him. The brunette decided not to say anything, frowning  as he touched the item, "It's not a 'treasure chest', it's a box filled with important stuff."  
  
"Huh?" Keith tilted his head to the side, "So it _is_  a treasure chest."  
  
"No it's not, cut it out mullet." Lance sent his lover a challenging look, "Unlike you, I have innovative ways to store my prized items."  
  
"Right, I don't think anyone would think to look under the bed." That's where everyone hides in movies.  
  
"Okay, I'm considering not showing you what's inside now." Lance patted the top of the box, "I wanted to share these important things with you but if you're like this then..." He teasingly took the box again, slowly moving it to place it back out of the nest, that is before Keith stopped him.  
  
"I'm sorry." He apologised, "I actually think it's really cute." And that comment made Lance blush. The brunette placed the item back down, looking away.  
  
"Y-You're getting the wrong idea."  
  
"Not really." Keith teased while Lance cleared his throat.  
  
"Anyway! I wanted to show you this. It's one of the most important items I own. Allura and Coran couldn't bring it over to the Gane mansion at the time I settled in because they didn't know about it. It's a little secret of mine, well, it's nothing that important but I didn't show it to anyone before so... it is special to me." The brunette fidgeted, Keith's hands moving onto his.  
  
"Thank you, for wanting to share this with me." He smiled, assuring his boyfriend who returned the smile. His blue eyes went back onto the box, opening it for Keith to see. Inside were many different kinds of items, but most of the space was filled by a small pile of printed photographs that were neatly folded inside. Lance took out these photos, smiling as soon as he noticed the first one.  
  
"These are pictures of my family. When I left with Alfor, I didn't have anything to remember them by. The old man noticed that I was down so he got me these. I'm not sure how he got them but I think my mum must have given them to him. Look." Lance handed over the first picture, "That's my mum, at least how she looked back then."  
  
He handed over the picture to Keith, but then when he watched as Keith looked at it, a sudden realisation hit him. He gently took the picture back, putting them into the box again, "I-I'm sorry Keith." He was a dumb idiot. How could he forget something so important? "I didn't mean to... I'm sorry."

"No." Keith gave him a soft smile, with that soft look in his eyes that went straight to Lance's heart, "I'm glad you're proud of you family Lance. I'm glad you _have_  a mom who loves you."  
  
Lance shifted a bit, glancing down at the well worn picture of his mama, the ends folded over so he couldn't see his papa, who he didn't have the best relationship with. He didn't have the heart to tell Keith that he limited his contact with his family, keeping his interactions with them strictly to letters. He did love his family, but he’d never admit to the mix of old shame and resentment that kept him away from them.  
  
He didn't mean to cut them out of his life, but he did, and he didn't want to admit that to Keith who was desperately looking for bits and pieces to add to his own family history, after years of neglect and abuse. It felt stupid now, that Lance let himself resent his family for the way he was brought up, for keeping him locked inside a lot and excluding him from dancing because they were scared.  
  
"Lance?" Keith asked, frowning now, because the pale Omega _always_  seemed to know when he was upset, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Lance shifted a bit, "I just feel guilty I guess. Here I am, showing off my mom, and you never even met yours."  
  
"You haven't seen yours in a while either." Keith comforted, and god why did he always have to try to make Lance feel better? Keith reached over to touch his cheek, "You're allowed to be upset."  
  
"I'm not upset." Lance shook his head, "Keith...the truth is...I don't _want_  to see my family again. I don't _ever_  want to, and that's not fair because I look at you and how hard you try...and...and..."  
  
"Lance." Keith reached over and gently patted his cheek, wincing a bit at the pain, "That's fine too. You're not a shit person for not wanting to see them, and you can still _love_  them and not want to see them. There's nothing wrong with that, and my lack of family background doesn't change your pain or feelings. We don't take turns, remember? That goes for things like this too."

But even though Keith said that, Lance still felt guilty for not realising this sooner, "I still feel like an ass. I wanted to show you these pictures but I completely forgot about... I'm sorry."

"That's fine." Keith assured, "You wanted to share something you hold dear. Thank you for trusting me with this, it means a lot to me." In a way, Lance opened up about something really important to him, and Keith didn't have the heart to say anything against it. Contrary to Lance's thoughts, it didn't bother him as much.  
  
Lance's eyes moved onto the picture he held in his hands, conflicted thoughts running through his mind. The topic of his family pained him, but even so, would it really be okay for him to talk to Keith about it? Lance sighed, closing his eyes, "It's just that I'm really conflicted about it. On one side, I don't want to see them, or face the shame of what I've done." He'll never forget their expressions on the day they found out he worked in a brothel. "But then again, I really miss them as well."  
  
Keith hummed, acknowledging Lance's words. He didn't know what to say to that but... He'll try, for Lance, "Nobody will force you to do anything you don't want to do. You may not be ready to face them now, but maybe someday you will. Take your time, and even if you decide that you never want to see them again, then that's fine as well. It's your choice."  
  
The tanned Omega was quiet, thinking over Keith's words. He remembers asking Keith about this before, but he couldn't help to ask once again. "And if I ever decide to visit...you'll come with me?"  
  
"If you want me to, then I will." If he could be there as support, then he will.  
  
A smile spread across Lance's face, still feeling like an ass, but now he felt a little better after hearing Keith's words. "Thanks Keith." He reached out to touch his boyfriend's cheek, "And I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make this awkward. I was just...being dumb." Way to ruin a mood.

"You didn't make things awkward Lance." Keith comforted, "Don't feel guilty for wanting to show off your family. You're allowed to miss them."  
  
Lance let the topic drop, pushing away the box of photos as he leaned into his boyfriend. He still didn't feel better, but he was more comfortable now. Keith really was too sweet sometimes. He smiled at his boyfriend, willing away the awkwardness he felt, "Well, I showed you my treasure."  
  
"And what a treasure it was." Keith smiled, "I'd show you something of mine, but you're already right here."  
  
Lance snickered at that, feeling a blush creep up his neck, "That was so bad."  
  
"How can I help myself?" Keith smirks, poking Lance's cheek, "You're precious."  
  
"Keep pulling that and I'll start fighting back." Lance threatened.  
  
"Don't you dare." Keith nuzzled his neck, "I don't have the power to fight back right now."  
  
"You should have thought of that before you declared a war." Lance nuzzled his boyfriend right back. The two of them couldn't exactly cuddle, but eskimo kisses were the next best thing and he was really starting to grow an appreciation for them, "Mi alma. Cariño. Te amo."  
  
"Te amo." Keith repeated back to him.  
  
Lance jerked for a moment, shocked, but a blinding smile spread across his face and his heart lifted, practically soaring. Lance didn't bother holding back, he crashed his lips into Keith's, tentatively admitting that, okay, his boyfriend definitely was the _best_.

 

* * *

 

The silence around her was comforting, giving her the space to indulge into her own thoughts. Allura's hand was moving, signing papers left and right, but even though she was working on them, her mind was somewhere else completely. She read what the documents were for, but she couldn't understand a single one of them.  
  
Her mind was a mess, quietly thinking about everything that had happened over the course of two months. She couldn't find it in herself to focus on paperwork, so she signed them. At first she was thinking back to when she saw Lance in the hospital for the first time, unconscious and broken. At the time he seemed so incredibly small and fragile, and it was at that moment that she realised that Lance had limits.  
  
Perhaps she refused to see it before, no, maybe she was blinded by her need to carry out her mission to see any of that. She had given Lance that mission, to go and risk his safety for information she wanted. It was careless of her, and it burdened her that she only realised her mistake now. Lance wouldn't say no to her, he wasn't that kind of a person. He did try to persuade her into doing things differently, but she just wouldn't _listen_. She never listened to him, or anyone else for that matter. She was stubborn, set only on doing it her way instead of taking the advice she was given.  
  
Then she remembered the time Lance woke up, after a week of staying in the hospital, she finally got to see her cousin wake up. However, what she saw hurt her, and she deserved every bit of it. Lance was frightened, and he had every right to be. How could he not be? When she betrayed him in such a way? She trusted him but...not all the way. She regrets it now, and the image of that moment will forever be engraved into her memory.  
  
Her eyes looked up, pausing in signing the papers to look out the window. The gardens of the Alteanis mansion were always the same, the grass so very green that it took her eyes a moment to adjust to the colour. She looked at the guards at the front gate, not seeing any activity there. Everything was the same, it was lifeless.  
  
But there was an anomaly among the usual atmosphere she was used to, and that was a single black car that was parked among the white ones of the Alteanis estate. The sight of it snapped her out of her thoughts, examining it further to understand that it was a vehicle of the Gane Company. Could Shiro have come to pay her a visit?  
  
She stood up, leaving her office to see if they had any guests. She's managed to make it down into the living room before spotting two of Keith's guards, not knowing their names, but she was certain that she recognised one of them. If she recalled correctly, that was the head guard always by Keith's side. The implications of his presence hit her.  
  
"Ah! Princess! Done with the paperwork?" Coran emerged from the kitchen, carrying a tray of coffee and tea, along with some cookies as well. He placed it down in front of the guards before looking up at the female Alpha.  
  
"N-No, I'm merely taking a break." Allura noted, turning to the two guards. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
Kolivan and Ulaz both politely bowed, "Greetings Mrs. Alteanis. We apologise for any inconvenience we may have caused." Kolivan apologised while Allura raised her hands up in the air.  
  
"It's no problem at all but... Is there a reason for your visit? Is Shiro waiting for me or...?" If there were guards, then they must be accompanying someone.  
  
"Mr. Shirogane didn't come with us." Kolivan let her know, "We've come here to accompany Mr. Kogane and Mr. McClain. Mr. McClain missed his home so we came to visit for a little while." His words made Allura freeze in place, suddenly realising that Lance was back home. Home...  
  
"W-Where is he?" She asked.  
  
"In his bedroom, along with Mr. Kogane. They asked to be left alone." The guards took a sip of their beverages while Coran approached the female Alpha with a worried look on his face.  
  
"I know it's a joyous occasion that he returned home Princess but... Only he can decide if he wishes to speak to you. We cannot force anything upon him." Not if Lance wasn't ready to talk.  
  
"I know." Allura lowered her eyes. "I know..."

 

* * *

 

A couple of hours passed before Kolivan and Ulaz came to check on the two Omega, helping them out of the colour-coded nest. Both Keith and Lance were relieved to receive the help, sitting back on those damn wheelchairs Lance hated so much.  
  
It was time for them to slowly take their leave, but before they would, Lance spared one more look at his room and his belongings. He wheeled himself to his table again, taking a couple of things he wanted to have with him in the Gane mansion.  
  
It hurt him to say this, but his room really seemed soulless now. There was no scent, no Blue around to cuddle with him, nothing. It wasn't the same room he always knew, and in this moment, he realised that he won't be calling this room a home anymore. Moving on was a part of growing up, and for him, this meant leaving the room that had been his shelter ever since the old man took him in.  
  
He made sure to take the red tie Alfor gave him, as well as some sentimental things he held dear. He wasn't going to lie, but he was going to miss this room, especially his nest.  
  
Letting go was a hard thing to do, but it had to be done so that he could move on in life. He had a bright future ahead of him, one he'll be spending with Keith. At least that's what he hoped for.  
  
"I think I'm ready." Lance turned to his boyfriend, holding the things in his lap, "Should we go back home now?" To their _home_.

"If you're ready." Keith nodded, and Lance couldn't tell if was being respectful of the monumental moment he was having or if his boyfriend just didn't catch on to the double meaning behind his last sentence. Either way the brunette decided it was better Keith didn't draw attention to it. Sometimes it was better to just leave melancholy thoughts alone.  
  
"I'm ready." Lance announces once he's gathered the last of his sentimental objects, folding them gently into a bag on his lap. Technically he shouldn't be doing this much work, but Keith isn't calling him out on it like he normally would so the tanned Omega felt safe to bundle them up together in his lap, "Let's go."  
  
The two guards both nodded and moved into place, wheeling the injured Omega out of the room. Lance personally couldn't wait until his hands were working well enough to wheel himself, but until then Ulaz wasn't a bad guy. He was nice and respectful, a far cry from the gruff way Antok had approached him, but Lance found himself missing the big guy in times like this. He never really realized how _seriously_  Antok had treated him and how much shit he let the brunette get away with until he had an actual former doctor in charge of guarding him.  
  
Lance sighed as he was wheeled down the hallways of his former home. Had the halls always been so...bright? He'd gotten so used to the warmer colors of the Gane Mansion that the marble of the Alteanis Mansion hurt a bit. He guessed the old saying was true, nostalgia makes everything seem better. Or maybe he wouldn't be thinking that if he hadn't recently gone through what he had? Either way, he doesn't think he'll ever trust white walls again. Luckily, Keith seems to share the same sentiment.  
  
The massive greeting hall is in sight when he catches something out of the corner of his eye, the only blotch of color not from a decoration or painting, standing out starkly against the marble flooring.  
  
Allura.

Lance clenched the hand support of his wheelchair, lowering his gaze so that he wouldn't look directly into Allura's blue eyes. "Wait." He asked Ulaz to stop, the guard complying while Kolivan and Keith also stopped beside him. The pale Omega noticed Allura right away, prompting him to look back at his boyfriend in worry.  
  
"Lance? Are you okay?" He reached out, touching the tanned hand gently.  
  
"Yeah. I'm good." He looked up again, meeting Keith's violet eyes before turning to look at Allura. The female Alpha was standing still, tense but also worried as she watched. There was tension in the air, and both of them could feel it. No, everyone in the room could feel it. It's already been more than a month and Lance had enough time to think about all of this.  
  
He's ready to face her, or at least he thinks he is. "Can you go on without me? There's something I have to do before we leave." He asked, gently squeezing Keith's hand. The pale Omega maintained his hold, unsure. "Are you sure? You don't have to do this if you're not ready."  
  
Lance smiled, his lover's words warming him from the inside. The support Keith gave him was immense and he couldn't be thankful for it enough, "I'm ready. I need to do this." He assured, looking at his boyfriend one more time before turning to look at Allura. "Maybe you can wait in the living room? Coran will be there."  
  
"Okay." Keith nodded before letting go of Lance's hand so that Ulaz could wheel him towards the female Alpha. He stopped just in front of her, Allura tense as they stood in place. Lance looked up, their eyes finally fully meeting. They were silent for a moment before Lance spoke up.  
  
"Let's go outside to the terrace. Can you wheel me there?" His voice was soft as he spoke, Allura quickly nodding.  
  
"Of course." Ulaz moved away, letting Allura take over. She wheeled Lance away to the terrace while Keith and the two guards only watched as the two slowly disappeared out of their view, going outside where they'll be alone.  
  
Allura opened the door with care before moving back to wheel Lance outside. She let go once they reached the marble wall, looking down at the beautiful garden of the Alteanis mansion. It was beautiful, just the way it always was. It was vast, and even now as he looked at it, Lance remembered the many times they played games together with Alfor while he was still around.  
  
They were so happy back then, so, so happy and carefree. Now, however, they were tainted with mistrust and lies.  
  
"It's quiet, isn't it?" Allura asked softly, leaning against the marble as she looked out at the green grass.  
  
"It is." Lance agreed, his own eyes roaming around before ending up on a fountain that was in the centre. He remembers swimming in it when he was younger.

Allura remained in place, their surroundings incredibly quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were that of the fountain as well as those of birds chirping. It was a sunny day with few clouds hovering above them in the sky. A day just like any other, but _oh_ was it not the same. Everything about them was different, torn apart from the inside. "Lance..." Allura began, unsure how she should begin. "I-I'm...really sorry for what I've done to you." The best way she could begin was by apologising, "I've hurt you much more than I thought I ever could. I didn't realise it back then, and I know that there are no excuses for what I've done, but I truly feel guilty about everything."  
  
"Do you really?" The tanned Omega asked, looking far away into the distance. "How can I trust that you're really sorry?"  
  
Those words hurt, but they were ones she deserved, "You can't... You can't trust me, and neither can you know that I'm telling the truth. There's no way you'd know, but I truly mean it when I say that I'm sorry." But then again, those words were empty.  
  
"Since when?" Lance asked, his tone empty, "Was everything a lie then? All those memories we made together, were they all fake too?"  Everything he once knew to be true was beginning to blur, "The time when we went up to the hill together, wrote on the stone, looked up at the stars... then the time we got Blue, and the time when we tried to make a banana cake but in the end we ended up making a huge mess. What about all that? Was that fake too?"  
  
"No." Allura quickly denied, "Those moments are some of the most precious memories I have. Especially when it was just the three of us. Father, you and me, we were always together. I'd never fake anything like that Lance, I really wouldn't. It all began when _Lo-he_ came into my life, and that happened after father passed away."  
  
The brunette lowered his head, weak but at the same time he was torn apart, "I want those memories to be genuine, and I _think_  you're telling the truth when you say that they were. I _want_  to believe it." That was a point in their lives where they were truly happy.  
  
But then Alfor passed away.  
  
And then came a dark shadow that loomed over them, slowly breaking them apart.  
  
That's when it all went downhill.  
  
"They truly are important to me." Allura spoke softly, "They mean _everything_  to me. I _swear_  they do." She couldn't stress this enough. She leaned against the marble, clenching her hands tightly. "But then when father passed away, Lotor was the one who picked me back up. He made me...happy again." What a fool she was, but then again, love blinds people, makes them ignore the potential wrong in favour of seeing only the things they wanted to see.  
  
"We did everything together, you know how I was rarely home at that time." In a way she was the one who abandoned Lance at the time, leaving him on his own while she took comfort in Lotor. She felt guilty for that as well because Lance shouldn't have been alone during that period they were in.  
  
Both of them were grieving the loss they sustained, but they did it separately.  
  
"Yeah, I know." How could he forget? That was the time he and Allura went to get Blue as well. If Allura couldn't be there, then Blue would be her replacement.  
  
"I really thought I would bond to him, I already considered us mates before everything began falling apart. He began changing, and I don't know how I didn't notice it before. He began talking about the black market and then his plans to unite Galra Inc with Altea Corp. The union would mark an end to Altea Corp because it would essentially become a part of Galra Inc. Perhaps I would have been okay with that, if only it weren't for the things he told me about."  
  
Lance looked up, eyes on Allura as she spoke, "He was set on giving Alpha power over everyone. He wanted to create so many drugs that would harm many people around the world. The two drugs that were his biggest projects were the ones he managed to finish in the end, and the one he wanted to use on you." She tightened her hand, "I was an utter fool."  
  
"You weren't a fool for not agreeing to Lotor's plans, that's not the point Allura." The tanned Omega stressed, "I know how much he hurt you and... I know what a monster he is, but that still doesn't mean that you couldn't trust me. I trusted you with _everything_  Allura. I told you anything you needed to know and I trusted you as well."  
  
"I was afraid. I didn't want any information to be leaked to outside sources. I couldn't risk it gaining public attention." And now it was anything but secret.  
  
"I did leak information in the end, but you already predicted that I would." He had to admit that Allura was right, "But I would never tell someone if I didn't think they wouldn't be able to help us. Telling Keith and the rest was something we should have done from the very beginning. We could have worked on this together and maybe if we did, Lotor would never have finished those drugs."  
  
The Alpha was silent, shoulders slumping, "You're right. I was wrong not to ask for assistance. You have no idea how deeply I regret it, as much as I regret not listening to you that day when you came to my office with Hunk. I _should_  have listened, and if I did, then we'd be someplace else entirely at this moment."  
  
"You should have." Lance's voice was firm, "And I should have made a bigger effort to talk you into letting Keith and the rest of the Gane Company help us. I should have se my foot down and tell you, I-"  
  
"No Lance." Allura turned, reaching down to softly place her hand on his shoulder, "None of that was your fault. It's all my wrongdoing that led us to where we are. Also, it's because of me that you're like this as well."  
  
Lance's blue eyes widened for just a bit, "It's not your fault I'm in a wheelchair Allura. That was _his_  fault, not yours."  
  
"But I led you to this. I was the one who pushed you into danger." And she'll never forgive herself for that.  
  
"It still wasn't your fault. I wanted to help you with the mission, I really did. It's just that somewhere along the line, I lost your trust. I don't know how, and I think I'll never understand it, but I did, and _that_  led us here." Lance placed his hand on Allura's own.  
  
"Lance, no." Allura took his hand between her's, " _I'm_ the one who was wrong."  
  
Lance meet her eyes with a hard look that she had never seen before, "Yeah, you were."  
  
The tone in his voice hits her, along with that hard look. It's a look of long repressed resentment, raw and bare now, decorated with the hurt he'd shown ever since she'd shared what she was hiding. It hits her, then and there, that she damaged Lance far more deeply than she'd realized.  
  
"I thought..." Lance shook his head, "You know, my siblings rarely let me out of the house when I first presented. My mama and papa stopped letting me do things too. I never got to dance, like my siblings did, or go out on dates. They stopped trusting me for the longest time...and it was a real fight to get them to let me go out on my own again, even longer until I could get a job."  
  
"Lance..." Allura squeezed his hand.  
  
"That was something I liked about you Allura." Lance looks back up, meeting her eyes, "I don't know when I became closer to you than my siblings, but I did. You let me be free...and I thought it was because you trusted me. But I guess that somewhere along the way I proved that I wasn't trustworthy, in your head anyway. I don't know what I did Allura, but I hope that someday you can trust someone again, and I'm sorry it wasn't me."

"Lance..." Allura's voice broke, holding in her emotions of utter guilt, "I'm _so_  sorry Lance. I wish I could have done things differently, I wish I could change it all now." If she could, she'd be there for her cousin and listen to his advice when he gave it. On the day both he and Hunk came to her office, she should have accepted their advice. She should have... But why didn't she? It was so frustrating, and right now, she is furious of her past self for letting something like that happen.  
  
"I... I thought about you." Lance's voice was quiet, but just loud enough for Allura to hear him, "Back in that white room, with nothing but a bed in it. I had nothing to do, except to wait for _him_  to come and-and do all these... _things_." The memory of that place made it harder for him to breathe, "I thought about you, the old man, and of all the memories I had of us. They were a bright place for me to escape to but then-then I remembered you back at the Gane mansion with Romelle and-and..." His breathing fastened, hands beginning to shake as his mind took him back into that room.  
  
So empty.  
  
Masks and eyes looking down at him.  
  
A snake coiled around him.  
  
His breath hitched when he realised that the snake was back, coiled around him and his wheelchair. He bent down on himself, breathing heavy as he tried to will the snake away. It was here, on him, on- He felt Allura embrace him, holding onto him tightly but at the same time she was conscious of his wounded state. "I'm _so_ sorry Lance. So, so _sorry_. I should have been there for you, I _should_  have. I'm sorry." She gently leaned him towards herself, allowing Lance to cling onto her shirt.  
  
His breathing slowly began to calm down now that he had something to hold onto, something to pull him out of that dark place. His eyes began to well up, and no matter how much he tried to stop them, tears began falling down his cheeks. "Why? Y-You were my everything. I had nobody but you Allura, I-I..."  
  
"I'm sorry." Allura kept holding onto her cousin who was so very frail and weak, "Lance, I don't know if you'll ever forgive me, but I want to be there for you. Going forward, there will be more people you'll encounter and they'll... they'll want to harm you, hurt you in all sorts of ways." Just because they managed to catch Lotor, it didn't mean that either Lance or Keith would be safe.  
  
The world is full of those who wish us harm.  
  
Going forward, they'll have to continue facing those people. However, this time, Allura wants to be there and protect the one she should have protected from the very beginning. "I want to help you, and I want to protect you from anything that may come your way. I... I love you Lance. I love you _so much_. You're the only one I have left as well so please, let me make amends. You don't have to forgive me, instead, I'll try and earn your forgiveness."  
  
Lance's blue eyes looked up, hand clenched onto Allura's shirt, "I want to forgive you Allura, but I don't know if I should. A part of me wants to but there's also another part that wants to resent you for what you did. I was hurt, and it hurts even now. I don't understand why you didn't trust me. I just-I don't know."  
  
"It's okay for you to be confused." The Alpha tried, "You did nothing wrong and yet I did this to you. I was the one who betrayed your trust Lance. I was the one who did all this, but despite that I still want you in my life. I want to be a part of _your_  life. Please... I'm so sorry. I _swear_  that from now on, I'll do everything in my power to make it up to you. I... I don't know if I'll be able to go on without you."  
  
Lance closed his eyes, his breathing slowly evened out, "I-I want you in my life as well. I want you to be there for me." And that was the one thing that remained true, despite everything she did to him. It tore him apart from the inside, his feelings so very confusing and contradicting that it hurt.  
  
"I swear that I'll be there if you let me. I love you... I love you so much Lance." She leaned closer to the other, not willing to let go just yet.  
  
Lance felt more tears fall down his face, slowly raising his hands up to try and embrace Allura back. "I love you too. I did all this time and yet you couldn't see it."  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. I really am." She couldn't stress that enough.  
  
Lance couldn't say anything back, not with the overwhelming emotions he felt, so instead he decided to close his eyes again, gathering himself and trying to calm down. The wind blew gently against them, and a cloud managed to block the sun, leaving them in a shadow under it.  
  
Forgiveness was a hard thing to give, especially in Lance's situation. He was confused, and he didn't know if he should really forgive Allura for what she had done. She hurt him. He doesn't think he'll be able to recover even after the two months he had. However, he did want to forgive her. Allura was there for him when he first came to the Alteanis mansion, and it was both her and Alfor that helped him become the person he is today... or was.  
  
He knew those memories were genuine, felt it deep within himself. It was only when Lotor came along that everything changed for them. Yes... That's when the lies began, he was sure of it. He understands Allura's position, he did all this time, but it was still hard for him to forgive her for that.  
  
"I want you in my life." He managed to whisper, holding onto Allura gently.  
  
The female Alpha nodded, 'I'll be there, I swear."  
  
"But... I don't know if I'm ready to forgive you. I want to so badly but how will I know that you won't do the same thing again? How will I know anything anymore?" It was all so confusing.  
  
"You don't but that's the thing... trust is hard to establish, especially since I broke your trust in me." And now she'll have to rebuild it.  
  
"You hurt me." Lance whispered.  
  
"I did." And Allura whispered back.  
  
"But I want to forgive you, I really do." He couldn't imagine going on without Allura. It wasn't a future he wanted.  
  
"And I'm so sorry for everything I did. I'm _sorry, so sorry."_ She'll keep saying it over and over if she had to.  
  
Lance took in a deep breath, deflating. He was tired, and wanted nothing more than to return to his nest.  
  
Allura slowly moved away, careful as to not hurt Lance while doing that. She smiled softly, Lance looking back at her with fondness in his eyes. It was there but also hurt as well. She did this, and she deserved it but as Shiro said, admitting one's mistakes is the first step to forgiveness. "I'm proud of you Lance. You've become everything father hoped you would and beyond. I'm sure that he would have been proud as well."  
  
A weak smile appeared on Lance's face for the first time since they came here onto the balcony, "I hope so."  
  
Allura reached out to hold his hand carefully, "I saw you at the opening of the memorial stone. It was unexpected." Those words made Lance quirk a brow, worried what Allura might think of it.  
  
"What was?" He asked.  
  
"You and Keith." Her voice was soft as she spoke, "I knew you two were close but I didn't know your relationship was even closer than I thought it was. I'm incredibly proud of you for that as well. Keith is very caring and understands you more than any of us. He's the best future son in law I could have asked for."  
  
And those words were what did it for Lance, his smile widening, "I love him. I don't think I could go on without him."  
  
"I know." Allura squeezed his hand, "I could see it in your eyes." She was blind to it before, just like she was to everything else. When she saw the both of them on TV, it was an eye opening experience. How did she manage to miss so many things? It only served to prove how blinded she was.  
  
Lance tilted his head to look up at the sky, watching as the cloud moved, allowing the sun to shine on them once again. He had an idea in mind, and he doesn't think there's anyone more suited than Allura to help him with it. "Allura, there's something I have to do." He turned to look at her again, "Could you help me? I-I don't think anyone else could help me with this but you."  
  
"Of course." The Alpha was quick to say, "But what is it that you need help with?"  
  
"I'll tell you later." He was set on the idea but he still had the time to go ahead and execute it. "It will be a big step for me."  
  
Allura quirked her eyebrows, confused. Then again, she didn't probe, deciding to trust Lance and have him tell her about it when the time was right.  
  
It was in this point that she made a new resolution for herself, one where she will be there when her family needs her. She won't be selfish and will listen to their advice when they give it. She'll be there for Lance, and from now on, she'll protect him from anyone who wishes him harm.  
  
The future may be looking brighter for all of them, but there will always be those who'll wish them harm. Now more than ever, Lance needed her and she will be there for him. Unlike all this time, she _will_  protect Lance he way she was suppose to all these years.  
  
"We're beginning anew." Allura declared, more to herself than anyone else, "I will change, and I'll become a person you can depend on Lance. My words may mean little but I'll work on keeping true to them. I love you and I want to protect you, from anyone that may wish you harm." She meant that with all her being, "And I'll work on rebuilding the trust you once had in me. I swear on it."  
  
Blue eyes looked up at her, a wind of change blowing their way. It was hard to forgive, but deep within himself, he wanted to forgive Allura. He wanted to go back to that time when they had fun together and trusted each other. He was sure that they'll be able to return to that time once again, "Okay." Lance nodded, "I'll trust in your words."  
  
"And I won't break that trust." She's never go back on it, ever, because she meant everything she said. Lowering herself, Allura captured her cousin in an embrace once again, holding him gently while Lance returned it.  
  
This was a new beginning for them, a new chapter in their relationship.  
  
Forgiveness is difficult to earn, but it is a journey that they'll embark on. It will take time but surely, they'll both get to a place where they can trust each other once again.

 

* * *

 

The court room was packed to the brim with onlookers, as was the normal, but this time it was different. Instead of future law students or family of the defended, the room was packed with the families of the many, _many_ , victims related to the case. So many people were in attendance that the pews were filled, and onlookers had to stand lining against the wall.  
  
There were camera crew gathered, making the trial a televised event. Luxia Queen stood silently on the sidelines as she mentally prepared to cover the verdict.  
  
In the front pews were members of both the Gane Company and Altea Corp, who were the ones to initially raise charges against the Defendant. Most of their Department Heads were gathered as well. Mr. Shirogane himself sat, arms crossed and glaring hatefully at the Defendant, while Ms. Alteanis shared a cold look towards him. Further along, several witnesses were gathered together, all the victims that were willing to testify. There were dozens of them, including Mr. Kogane and Mr. McClain, who were still in wheelchairs and bandages, their guards standing next to them and working as their aids.  
  
"All rise, this court is now in session, the Honorable Judge Sphinx presiding." The bailiff spoke, and all who were capable rose as a man in full judge attire entered the room, his face stone cold as he made his way towards the judge's chair. The bailiff turned back towards the gathered jury and witnesses, "You may now be seated."  
  
The crowd returned to their seats, a harsh silence falling over everyone as they waited with bated breath for the judge to speak.  
  
"Lotor Galra." Judge Sphinx spoke, voice harsh and unforgiving, "You stand accused of twenty accounts of assault, one-hundred and sixty-eight accounts of kidnapping, forty accounts of aiding and abetting, two accounts of sexual assault, and illegal human experimentation. How do you plead?"  
  
"Not guilty." Lotor spoke, calm and confident, and it cut through the room like a knife. From their spot, the witnesses all shivered, especially Lance and Keith. And though the Defendant was out of their line of sight, the very knowledge he was inside the room made their stomachs curl.  
  
"Then we shall proceed with the trial." The judge spoke, "The prosecution may speak."  
  
"Your honor." The prosecuting lawyer, Te-osh, stood. "The defendant in question..."  
  
Keith zoned out here.

 His eyes roamed around the courtroom, looking wherever he could. He couldn't hear anything that was being said, but when he suddenly spotted a large violet snake crawling around the court, his breath hitched. The snake was looking at all of the victims, its eyes zeroed on him once it noticed him among the crowd.  
  
Keith felt himself shake, staring into the hypnotic eyes of the snake as it neared.  
  
Nearer...  
  
Closer...  
  
"Keith." He was snapped out of it when he heard Lance's voice, the tanned Omega squeezing his hand. "It's not there." He tried to assure, as if trying to tell himself the same thing, "The snake isn't there. It's not real."  
  
And as Lance said it, Keith's hearing returned, the voice of the judge now clear again.

"The prosecution rests." The judge spoke, "The Defense may now speak."  
  
"Your honor." Lotor's lawyers spoke, standing so that all could see him. The man was clearly reluctant to speak, but also unwilling to leave his job half done as he walked forward, "The evidence presented was clearly circumstantial. The evidence pointing to his involvement in Mr. McClain's assault..."  
  
Lance's breath hitched, his body tensing and freezing as his name was brought up. Keith froze as well, the only part of him moving was his hand, which reached over to grab Lance's tightly. Memories of that day were still as fresh as the day Lotor took them both, and the sight of Lance's red and swollen glands were something that had long burned its way into Keith's memories.  
  
"Mr. Kogane was, by all accounts, biased in his assessment of the injuries. It is well known he was very unreceptive of Mr. Galra's affections..." The lawyer continued. It probably would have been a convincing argument if this was the _only_  assault case, but this room was filled to the brim with people who hated Lotor, and the jury itself didn't look like they were buying what the lawyer was selling. The best the defense could hope for at this point was to lessen the amount of charges or stall for time.  
  
It was almost comforting, how much everyone in this room hated Lotor.

"We also have evidence supporting Mr. Galra's claim that Mr. McClain was the attacker, not Mr. Galras." The lawyer continued, Allura and Shiro's blood boiling while they waited for a chance to counter any arguments Lotor may present. "We found traces of Mr. McClain's fingertips on the gun. Analysing the evidence, the police agreed that the gun was indeed held by Mr. McClain."

Lance's entire body was frozen in place, trying to remember the assault in question. The flashback of that time made him shiver but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't remember ever holding the gun in his hand.

Keith squeezed Lance's hand, trying to comfort the tanned Omega as best he could within the confines of the courtroom. His own nerves were struck at the statement, but he wasn't going to let him throw him off. They both knew Lotor was a bastard and was going to try and spin this, but he hadn't expected Lotor to try something like this.  
  
"I would like to call Ezor Wiess to the stand." The prosecutors voice called, and both Omega's heads snapped up to see the multi-colored haired Alpha woman rise from somewhere in the crowd. They'd realized, at some point, that the woman was here, but they hadn't seen her or the rest of their rescuers until now. And even as she walked towards the witness stand it was hard to believe she was still there.  
  
"Yes sir." Ezor answered as she popped into the seat, her hand on a Bible and swearing to tell nothing but the truth, "I swear."  
  
"Is it true that you were involved with the assault on Mr. McClain." The prosecutor asked.  
  
"Yes sir." Ezor nodded as respectfully as she could.  
  
"And is it true that Mr. Galra was the one who initiated the attack?" The prosecutor asked.  
  
"Yes sir." Ezor nodded, "He told me he wanted me to attack someone. I didn't know it was Mr. McClain at the time, or even an Omega, and I didn't want to get fired so I did as told. I had no idea he was going to molest the guy and damage his glands after we fought though."

"Objection your honour." Lotor's lawyer raised up his hand, "May I speak?"

"Go ahead." The judge gave his permission.  
  
"Mrs. Ezor Weiss had formerly worked for my client but due to the nature of their past relationship, along with the rest of the employees that are present in this room, we believe they may not be telling the truth and are purposely putting forward false information in order to spite Mr. Galra. Their testimonies do hold value in court, but we do not believe they should be used as a primary source of evidence for this case. Instead, why don't we look at other evidence presented? Such as the photographs or items used at the scene of the crime."  
  
Allura and Shiro who were both sitting silently by each other's side clenched their hands in anger. If Lotor really thought he could get away with this, then he had another thing coming. Witness testimony is considered the most valuable evidence and for him to deny it like this is madness.  
  
"What we ask is to examine real proof." The lawyer said, "Witness testimonies, whatever power they hold, can be falsified. Photographs and other items should be looked at if we want a more reliable source of evidence."  
  
"That's not even the right gun." Ezor huffed in the stand.  
  
"You will not speak out of turn Ms. Weiss." The judge drooled boardly.  
  
"Sorry." Ezor gave a sheepish smiled.  
  
Keith didn't bother paying attention to what happened next, he turned to face Lance, giving his boyfriend’s hand a reassuring squeeze. The tanned Omega jerked a bit, his blue eyes landing on violet before he untensed. They shared a long look, trying to silently take comfort in each other while the lawyers argued in front. The trial wasn't even about Lance's assault anymore, it was one of many charges, and Lance wasn't even being called to witness.  
  
He wondered if they should leave once recess was called, after they gave their testimonies. They didn't _need_  to be here after that, no matter how satisfying it would be to watch Lotor's face fall when the judge inevitably found him guilty. Until then though this would be a long trial.

"Your honour, may I speak?" Lotor's voice made both of the Omega freeze, eyes wide and bodies still as they listened to the horrifying voice that reminded them of _that_  time when they were both chained to the bed. It was as if a spear had pierced right through them, coming in the form of Lotor's cold voice.  
  
"Go ahead Mr. Galra." The judge gave his permission, and it seems that everyone had already moved away from the topic of the gun, as far as Keith and Lance could tell.

"I have been courting Keith Kogane for more than three months before I eventually bonded to him. As far as the law is concerned, I have custody of him as his legally bound Alpha. The actions of Takashi Shirogane as well as Allura Alteanis are against the law and I ask that the custody of my mate be returned to me."  
  
Now they were going into the territory of Project Bond Breaking.  
  
Shiro and Allura tensed.  
  
"It is true that you would have custody of the Omega in question Mr. Galra, however, since he's not bonded to you any longer, that law no longer applies." The judge said.  
  
"But your honour, that is the problem I'm trying to tackle here. My mate was forcibly taken away from me. Our bond should have been eternal and it was lawful. That is until this new drug was developed, taking away my mate without consulting me first, as someone who, legally, should have had the right as to the decision of breaking the bond."

"And you may sue for that later, if it so pleases Mr. Galra." The judge spoke evenly, ever broad, "But, as it happens, the state of your bonding has nothing to do with the crimes of which you are currently accused."  
  
"Your Honor, I feel that it is relevant." Lotor spoke again, "Seeing as a large part of this trial is working under the assumption that my mate willingly left me rather than being taken and forced into testifying against me."  
  
"You would do well not to speak out of turn again Mr. Lotor." The judge stated cooly, "As well as remember that you're not an expert on the law here. Whether or not Mr. Kogane's bond being broken was legal is, at the time, irrelevant to the case at hand. Mr. Kogane is, as of now, unbonded and thusly not legally bound to you in any form. If you wish to debate it you may put forth a suite, but for now you will not interrupt my court again."  
  
Keith felt his body relax at the judge's words, thanking whatever deity out there gave the harsh but fair Judge Sphinx this case.

The Alpha in question narrowed his eyes, hand clenched tightly by his side, "My apologies your honour." He sat back down, looking at the crowd of his victims in hopes that he would find the two Omega there. However, since they were covered from view, it wasn't possible for Lotor to see them at all, or to know if they were really there.  
  
No, he knew they were there. He could feel it, and it made him anxious. He'd do anything to get to them and take them away from here so that they could live happily ever after. This court will rule in his favour, he'll make sure of it.  
  
"Back to the case of Mr. McClain's assault. All of the evidence I've seen so far proves that Mr. Galra wasn't the victim but rather the aggressor. You will have a chance to defend yourself further Mr. Galra but for now I would like to move onto the infiltration that took place on the day the new Heat Suppressants were released. Mrs. Acxa, could you please give your testimony of the event?"

 Keith perked up a bit as his sister rose from her place in the pews. He couldn't say he'd spent too much time with her over the course of his recovery, but they had built a sort of on and off visitation schedule between them. It was a strange sort of relationship between them, and they certainly weren't outright hostile towards one another. He didn't quite _forgive_  her, per say, but it was definitely hard to hold a grudge against someone who had broken you out of hell.  
  
Acxa, as Keith had learned was typical of her, wasted no time walking towards the witness stand. She took long and purposeful strides, reaching the stand without ever once looking towards Lotor. She managed to get through nearly her entire vows before her eyes finally landed on her former employer. There was nothing obvious on her face to indicate what she was feeling, and the pale Omega was too far away to find the little hints he learned to catch.  
  
Still, he wonders what she's feeling right now, watching a man she formerly believed in _so much_  sitting there, in that Defense seat. Acxa really had believed in him for awhile, had found some kind of hope that he didn't get, and had lost it now after everything had happened. He wonders when, exactly, Lotor had started losing his mind. What had happened to turn him from a man that Acxa and Allura both found faith in and into a monster?  
  
He thinks it's better if he never knows.

"Your honour, thank you for giving me a chance to speak." She thanked the judge before anything else, "Before the Heat Suppressants were released, Lotor and the rest of his inner circle had planned an attack on the Gane Company building. I and my team were the main pawns in this plan, each given a task to carry out." Her eyes moved onto Lotor, maintaining contact.  
  
"I was tasked to steal plans of a new drug the Gane Company was developing. I don't know how, but we received information that a new bond breaking drug was in the making." Those words made Shiro perk up, completely lost.  
  
Could it be that apart from Allura's own spies, he also had spies from Galra Inc. as well? He clenched his hand tightly, barely holding himself back. He took in a deep breath, repeating the mantra that had become his signature quote.  
  
_Patience yields focus._  
  
"Ezor was tasked to retrieve information on the Omega employed in the company, while Narti was in charge of the security system. She was to go to the main control room and take control of the cameras which would make it easier for us to infiltrate the building. Zethrid was outside, waiting for us so that we could escape without any problems. However, the mission didn't turn out as successful as we hoped. We were spotted and thus in the end we had to flee, failing to achieve our goals."

"This is the same incident where Mr. McClain was injured to the point of needing a wheelchair, Mr. Kogane was assaulted, and Mr. Kuron Holgersson was hospitalized; correct?" The judge asked dully.  
  
"Yes, your honor." Acxa responded truthfully, bowing her head in shame, "I was responsible for Mr. Kogane's assault under Mr. Galra's orders. I was also involved and partially responsible for Kuron Holgersson's hospitalization. Ezor Weiss was responsible for Mr. McClain's assault and leading a group of protestors into the building."  
  
Keith tried to focus in on the crowd's reaction to Acxa's story, noting the almost bored expression on their faces. None of this information was surprising anyone, it seemed. It made sense in a way; every person here had some reason or another to believe that Lotor was nothing but a monster. Of course they weren't surprised, nothing could beat his mass abduction. Even as his sister finished her story and her account of the assault of the Gane Company, no one so much as raised a surprised eyebrow.  
  
It was funny how much of a mock trial this came off as. Even the impartial jury seemed bored, like they'd all already decided where they stood. The evidence was too heavy for anything else. It doesn't hit Keith until then, but there was no way Lotor could turn this trial around.  
  
He really was going to lose this trial.  
  
He was _really_  going to jail.  
  
The pale Omega felt a swell of hope. He wasn't going to lie, there was a part of him that hadn't quite believed it, but seeing how little the judge and jury cared for Lotor's feeble attempts at arguments opened his eyes. Even someone as rich and charismatic as Lotor couldn't get away with what he'd done, not this time. Even Alpha privilege has its limits, and Lotor had long passed them.  
  
Keith gives Lance's hand a squeeze, throwing a hopeful smile at the brunette.

"Your honour, if I may speak." Allura raised her hand up, waiting for the judge to give her the clearance.  
  
"Go ahead Mrs. Alteanis." And with that, the female Alpha stood up, standing firmly in place.

"I've been gathering information on Lotor for more than a year now and I have the evidence needed to prove my statement when I say that Mr. Galra is involved in the black market. Ever since Mr. Lotor Galra took over Galra Inc. from his father, Zarkon Galra, that's when their illegal activities began. Not right away of course, but there was a period in which the company as a whole began to change."  
  
Allura didn't look at Lotor, gathering some papers she had in front of her before speaking again, "If you'd would like, I will present the evidence gathered during my own personal investigation, but the information that will most likely be of interest to you are the drugs that Mr. Lotor Galra had been developing. The first drug was created with the purpose of bonding two Alpha to one Omega, while the second drug was made to bond two Omega to one Alpha."  
  
No matter how furious she was at the fact that Lotor wanted to use one of those drugs on her cousin, she remained calm. "Those drugs have now finished their development phase and were about to be released into the black market if not for Mrs. Acxa and her team, as well as the police. Mr. Lotor Galra's plans were stopped just before his drugs could cause further harm onto the society, and possibly the entire world."  
  
"I was informed of those drugs, yes." The judge nodded to himself, "They are unlawful, especially since the drugs weren't FDA approved."  
  
"Essentially, we're all gathered here because of those drugs. Their development was hidden from the society, and the sheer amount of testing required in order for them to become functional was tremendous."  
  
"Your honour, if I may." Lotor's lawyer stood up.  
  
"Go ahead." The judge gave his permission.  
  
"I won't defend the fact that the drugs were developed within Galra Inc. because they were. However, my client wasn't involved in their production but rather his father, Zarkon Galra." Those words immediately caught Allura's intention, the lie more than transparent to her.  
  
"My client had nothing to do with the production of those drugs, and neither does he have any involvement in any of the secretive experiments that took place within Galra Inc. I would kindly like to ask you to dismiss any prejudice you may have against us. This court it clearly not being objective to both sides, but instead is taking the side of Mr. Shirogane and Mrs. Alteanis. As Mr. Galra's lawyer, I ask for the court to take both sides into consideration."

"I assure you that the court recognizes Mr. Galra's defenses and remains unbiased." The judge dismissed the man, uncaring as he turned to Allura, "As for you, Ms. Alteanis, you should have presented these findings to the investigative team. I can not and will not accept unlawful evidence in my court, especially last minute like this. Now, if you are both done, I would like to continue trial without interruption from irrelevant pleas or information. If either side is to distract from the trial again than I will hold them in contempt; is that clear?"  
  
Both Allura and the lawyer blanched, flinching back under the judge's harsh glare. Both were forced to take their seats, their shoulders slumping in defeat as the judge dismissed them both. Shiro placed a hand on Allura's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze as she slumped in her seat, humiliated by her mistake.

"Let us return back to Mrs. Acxa." The judge spoke again, "Could you give us clearer details of the mission you were given?"

"Of course your highness." Acxa nodded before she began talking about the specifics of the mission and how she and the rest of her team were suppose to steal a sample of Project BB and bringing it back to Galra Inc. so that they could conduct testing on the drug, and then use it to speed up their own production of the two drugs Galra Inc. was making.  
  
Lance lowered his gaze, squeezing Keith's hand in return as his blue eyes looked down at Allura. The court was clearly in their favour but it wasn't the end yet. It made him wonder if Lotor really had a chance of winning this, or if he'll be able to roam the streets freely again.  
  
What if he does win?  
  
Would he come to look for them? He definitely would, and it scared him. Lotor would stop at nothing to get his hands on them again, even if he has to break out of jail to do it.

Acxa left the stand once her story was done, dismissed by the judge as they moved on to the next debate. This time a different witness was called forward, and one of the Beta women next to Keith and Lance stood and walked over to the witness stand. She was an angry looking woman, a marred scar on her neck that looked fresh, the clear signs of surgical removal standing out against her olive skin. She must have been one of the victims of the drugs that bonded her to two men.  
  
The woman was clearly angry about the fate she suffered, angrily recounted how she was grabbed from the street on the way to her car after work. Talking in very familiar detail how she was held in a white room, strapped to a hospital bed, and forced to bond with two strange men she'd never met after what must have been days of being poked around with needles. She didn't mention the druids, or sex toys, but she mentioned scientist and needles that neither Keith nor Lance had been subjected too.  
  
Another man, an Omega, was called to the stand after that, a similar scar on his neck. He hadn't been breed yet, having been saved while he waited for his Alpha's rut much like Lance and Keith, but he'd been subjected to the druids as well. An Alpha woman with similar scarring came next, just as angry as the Beta woman had been, and presenting a similar story of needles and being chained to a bed. Unlike the others, however, her belly was swollen with the results of her imprisonment.

The testimony of all these victims took both Keith and Lance back to that place, imagining themselves back in the isolated rooms they were in, chained and unable to do anything but wait for someone to come inside. Only the people that would come would do them harm, even the sound of the door opening was like a gate to hell opened.  
  
The courtroom became quiet and everything began to blur.  
  
Voices were muffled and neither Lance or Keith could really tell what was going on. That is until the judge's voice sounded, breaking them from their trance state. "Are either Mr. McClain or Mr. Kogane able to testify today?"  
  
"Both are present and ready to testify your honor." Te-osh nodded.  
  
"Then I would like to called Mr. Kogane to the stand to give his testimony." The judge nodded.  
  
Keith felt his blood freeze, and Lance squeezed his hand almost painfully. They shared a look, putting it off until they couldn't anymore and Kolivan wheeled Keith away. Keith sat, frozen as he was wheeled down the pews, the cameras now on him as he was moved towards the witness stand.  
  
Lotor's eyes landed on him almost immediately once he was in sight, the man giving him an almost joyous smile. Keith held back the bile working its way up his throat as the Alpha man's eyes studied him, roaming over his barely healing body as he was helped into the witness stand.  
  
He zoned out through his vows, trying to ignore the eyes devouring him. Trying to ignore the snake crawling up his spine, wrapping around his neck as it's fangs sank into his jugular.  
  
"Mr. Kogane, would you like to tell us your version of the events that transpired since Mr. Galra started courting you?" The judged asked, almost board.  
  
So Keith did. He told them about every bad date, every strong-armed moment, every creepy text and threatening message. He told them about Lance's assault, about Sendak, about the kidnapping and what Lotor said when he forcibly bonded him, about Thace, about the druids and white walls, about ignoring him when he begged the man to _stop_  thrusting against him while he was chained to the bed. Keith didn't spare a single detail or indignity.

Lance shook a little as he listened, unable to bear the sight of his boyfriend being so close to _him._ It was terrifying, and Lance found himself wanting to jump out of his wheelchair to go and take Keith's hand. He wanted to get out of here, far away from _him_  who had his sights on Keith fully.  
  
It was disturbing how Lotor never looked away. Not even for a second.  
  
Lance's blue eyes were also glued onto Keith's figure, watching should anything happen. It was only when Keith looked at him for a second that Lotor's eyes moved, following Keith's line of sight onto him. Lance froze once he met Lotor's gaze, their eyes meeting in a bone chilling moment.  
  
Lance quickly looked away, terrified by the fact that now Lotor knew where both of them were, having that information in mind. _He_  turned to look back at Keith, his smirk wide as he sat. Along with Keith, Lance felt the snake approach him, moving itself to wrap around his hands.

 "...and then I woke up in the hospital, your honor." Keith nodded, his hands folding on his lap, "I spent over a month in the hospital recovering from the damage done to me in the short time Lotor held us captive, and even now the damage to my glands was so severe that I still require a wheelchair, and have only just regained the use my hands."  
  
The judge nodded, "Is that all, Mr. Kogane?"  
  
"That is all your honor." Keith nodded, bowing his head respectfully.  
  
The judge turned towards the defense, "And does the defense how anything to ask the witness?"  
  
Lotor nodded his head with a grin, while the lawyer, in a show of wisdom that was beyond anything else he'd shown so far into this case, firmly tried to shake his head  to the contrary, "No, your honor."  
  
Keith shivered, Lotor's eyes still on him as he was dismissed from the witness stand and Kolivan wheeled him towards the pews. He felt those eyes follow him, digging into his skin as he was wheeled back to his seat, never leaving even as he was settled and done. Lance grabbed his hand almost immediately, giving a sharp squeeze as Keith deflated in his seat, his part over.  
  
"I would now like to call Mr. McClain to the stand." The prosecution called, summoning Lance at long last.

 The Omega froze as soon as he heard his name being called. The courtroom was quiet, waiting for him to walk over and tell his side of the story. However, as Ulaz moved to wheel him to the stand, Lance raised his hand up, "Wait." He told the guard who stopped in place, "I refuse." He said, squeezing Keith's hand as he did.  
  
He noticed Lotor frown upon hearing his words but that was a good thing. His testimony wouldn't reveal anything the judge didn't already hear. Everything that happened to him did so while he was with Keith so he wouldn't be revealing anything new.  
  
It may seem cowardly on his part but Keith needed him by his side and he needed Keith as well. He didn't want to give Lotor the satisfaction of looking at them any longer. It would be pointless to go there. Holding onto Keith's hand, that's what Lance decided on.

 The judge nodded, "Mr. McClain has refused his right to testimony. We shall proceed with the trial as is."  
  
"Thank you, your honor." The prosecutor nodded, proceeding with other evidence. The debate continuing without a hitch as the two lawyers heatedly tried to one up each other with wordplay and the presentation of evidence.  
  
Keith leaned into Lance, content now that that the worst had passed and the two of them were out of the direct line of fire. Now it all came down to presenting the rest of the evidence and arguing over it. He and Lance were done, along with all of the other witnesses, they were done. Now it all came down to wrapping everything up and finally hearing the jury's' verdict.  
  
The pale Omega squeezed his boyfriend's hand, his knuckles turning white as he felt his body shake. Lance shook a bit as well, his own hand gripping harshly as the waited for what felt like hours through long winded arguments and heated back and forths between the two lawyers. Lotor gave a brief and surprisingly tame statement, his eyes drilled into them the entire time, but other than a disgustingly twisted reimagining of the events leading up to their abduction nothing dramatic happened.  
  
The worst was over, hours of debate coming to a close. The jury was given a quick recess as they left to debate their final verdict. The air was tense, filled with electricity as every person in the room waited with baited breath.  
  
The jury filed back in, one my one taking their seats, waiting each finishing their last words as they sat.  
  
"Has the jury come to a decision?" The judge asked, eyeing the gathered bystanders.  
  
"We have your honor." The spokesperson for the jury stood up, holding a paper, "We, the jury, find the defendant, Lotor Galra, guilty of all accused crimes."

"What!?" The said Alpha stood up from his chair, as if he was surprised by the verdict. It was surprising since everyone in the room expected it to end in such a way. Eyes glared into Lotor, finally receiving the justice they wanted. It was satisfying, but not nearly enough to compensate for their losses, especially of those who passed away.  
  
"The jury stated their decision Mr. Galra. We a-"  
  
"Nonsense! I'm innocent! The court is wrong!" Lotor growled as guards began to flock him, "Ugh! Let go you lowlives! Do you know who I am!?" He raised his voice, enraged by the result. "I demand another hearing! Another court session!"  
  
"That will be denied Mr. Galra." The judge stated firmly, "I sentence you to life imprisonment."  
  
The Alpha's eyes widened, pure shock on his face. His growl grew more ferocious, and as he growled, he lowered his head, standing in place and surprising the guards as he did. Everyone's eyes were on Lotor, waiting to see what he might do. The Alpha began to chuckle lowly, his voice becoming louder and louder.  
  
"Haha! HAHAHA! Do you really think you can imprison me for life!? Haha! I WILL find a way to get out of prison! Mark my words!" He turned to the crowd, spotting Allura, Shiro, and everyone else that accompanied the two to the court. However, Lotor's eyes shot up, landing on the two Omega he loved so much.  
  
"I _swear_  that I'll get out and once I do, I'll find you! I'll find you even if it's the last thing I do! You're mine! Haha!" More guards began flocking him, restraining him while the Alpha laughed, "Mine! _Mine_! Haha! Don't worry little ones, I'll always know where to find you! I'll always _know_  where you are! Haha!"  
  
"You sick bastard." One of the guards muttered, struggling to restrain Lotor's hands. He did manage to do it though, the guards leading him out of the courtroom.

The courtroom watched them leave, more security following after as they escorted Lotor out of the courtroom, the cameras following after him. Neither Keith nor Lance risked letting out a breath until long after the Alpha was gone, half expecting the man to come running back into the room. The snake ever coiled around them, slithering and hissing in their ears long after he was gone.  
  
The judge finally stood after a while, "Case dismissed."  
  
Everyone stood at once, a series of whispers broke out across the room. The guards wasted absolutely no time wheeling the two Omega out of the room, dodging the reporters that tried to flock them. Allura and Shiro rushed out of the room as well, doing their best to brush past people who had questions. Acxa and her group strong armed their way after them, trying to keep up. Even the other families and witnesses had to hid behind security and avoid the media as they filed out the room.  
  
Kolivan and Ulaz both wasted no time getting the Omega and the rest of their company into a car, avoiding the reporters as they maneuvered into the car and took off without another word. There was a moment of silence that fell over the group, the realization that they had won not quite setting in yet.  
  
"Wow." Ezor finally broke the silence, "I wasn't expecting Lotor to break down like that."  
  
"I thought he was going to try and jump them for a moment." Zethrid nodded, "Wow.'

Acxa sighed deeply, leaning her head against her hands. She bent down onto her knees, clearly distraught now that the trial was done. Ezor noticed right away, placing her hand on Acxa's back, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I used to think he would be the best choice for Keith." And now she couldn't believe how blind she was, "I _wanted_  him to be his mate." How did she even think that would be good for her brother? What was going through her head at that time? Even she didn't know... Lotor was completely different from the one she met all these years ago. He was a just man then, clever and considerate of others. Now? He was a monster.  
  
"You didn't know Lotor would turn out like this." Ezor tried to comfort her girlfriend, "There's no way you could have known, none of us did. I mean, when I entered Galra Inc. he was the best thing that could have happened to me. He was reliable, kind, intelligent, all the good things a CEO should be."  
  
It was true, Acxa had thought the same thing as well. But then where did it all go wrong? How did Lotor turn into this?  
  
"At least he's safe now." Zethrid noted, pointing to the other car next to them, "We won, and from now on, he'll get to be with his family and do whatever he wants. He's slowly accepting you into his life as well, isn't that a good thing? You're getting a second chance."  
  
"Yes." Acxa nodded, "And I couldn't be anymore thankful for it."  
  
Ezor smiled, leaning in closer against her girlfriend, "You're too uptight babe. We should cuddle in bed tonight and then we can go visit your brother again. He'll need some time to rest as well so it'll all work out."  
  
"You're right. He must be stressed." But maybe she should check up on him before she goes home, just to make sure he's okay after the trial.

 

* * *

 

In the car not too far away, Keith Kogane and Lance McClain were not, in fact, okay. The both of them sat stiff and frozen, paranoid from the flashing police lights and cameras. Shiro and Allura took the window seats, shielding them, and even when the car was driving too quickly to reasonably capture a picture of them the two weren't entirely comfortable.  
  
Lance finally spoke after a good ten minutes, "I can't believe we won."  
  
"We had a lot of evidence against him." Shiro spoke, pulling out his cellphone, "I'll call Matt and tell him we're heading home."  
  
"I can't believe we won." Lance repeated, shaking his head, "And he's going to jail?"  
  
"Prison." Allura corrected.  
  
"But, like, he's not going to _actually_  be able to come after us anymore, right?" Lance asked, shaking his head.  
  
"After that scene, I doubt he'll get the chance." Shiro informed, "Galra Inc itself is under fire for being complicit in Lotor's activities, so he won't be able to rely on them. Not to mention the tightened security that comes with a prison sentence. Plus, with the way Lotor was behaving, I doubt he'll go long without ending up in solitary confinement or on the prison's watch list."  
  
"So what you're saying is..." Lance clicked his tongue, "...that he's not a problem anymore."  
  
"Yes." Shiro nodded, "Realistically, he's not a problem anymore."

"But what if he escapes?" Keith spoke, meeting Shiro's eyes, "How can we be sure that he'll stay in prison? Can someone buy freedom if they're sentenced to life imprisonment? What if he does manage to escape? What then?" It was all so surreal that Keith couldn't admit to himself that Lotor was really gone.  
  
There had to be a catch. Nothing ever worked out this well for them. It was too good to be true.  
  
"It's okay Keith." Shiro reached out to touch his hands, "Lotor is really gone."  
  
"How can you be so sure? You didn't tell me if he can buy freedom or not." Keith pressed, not willing to believe anything until Shiro or anyone else told him that Lotor is truly gone.

"Lotor is too high profile to risk bribing his way out." Shiro comforted, "Especially after that breakdown in the courtroom. This isn't a white-collar crime, he's proven to be a danger to society. Even if he found someone who looked just like him to take his prison sentence, no guard in their right mind would take the bribe."  
  
"That said." Allura spoke up, "Even if he escapes, he would be a fugitive and the law would hunt him down. He couldn't go anywhere, his accounts would be frozen, and we would ensure your safety even if he _did_ manage to escape. We have the prison warden's guarantee that we would be one of the first people he called if such a thing were to happen."  
  
"So he's gone?" Lance asked again, "Really, really, _really_  gone?"  
  
"Yes Lance, he's gone." Allura nodded, "You two will _never_  see him again."

Those words were too surreal to really sink in, and no matter how much he thought about it, Lance couldn't believe it. His eyes were wide, turning to look at his boyfriend who was equally in shock. Blue met violet, unable to believe that this was really happening.  
  
Was it? What if all of this was a dream? Lance pinched himself just to make sure that it really was real.  
  
"He's gone Keith." He whispered, maintaining eye contact with the other, "G-Gone."  
  
Keith's breath hitched at that, just as stunned as Lance was. What could he say to that? A part of him didn't even believe this was true or that it was really happening. Lotor is being taken to prison at this very moment.  
  
To prison... for the rest of his life.

No reasonable way of getting out and finding them.  
  
"Holy shit." Keith breathed, leaning forward like someone had punched him in the stomach, hyperventilating a bit as the news finally set in his mind. He couldn't believe it, finally, after months and months of stalking, it was _finally_  over.  
  
A part of him still didn't believe it.  
  
Another part slumped in relief, falling against Lance's shoulder and resting his forehead, body relaxed for the first time in what felt like _years_. Finally, he could leave the house again. He could go to work. He could go out to town. He could do so much without the fear of _fucking Lotor_  ruining his day. Sure, there were other Alphas that might try shit, but none nearly as dangerous or insane. Soon he and Lance could go on real dates again, in public.

Lance smiled widely, leaning his upper body against Keith's own, "We're free." It felt as amazing as well as relieving. Now that they didn't have Lotor to worry about, it opened up a lot of possibilities for them. The most important part for Lance would be that they didn't have to be stuck inside the Gane mansion anymore. They were free!  
  
"Where should we go?" Lance asked, his entire being gaining a new sense of life as he looked at his boyfriend, "We have the whole world to explore now! I want to go on a date _and_  I demand that we go to Hunk's shop every day."  
  
"I have nothing against that." Keith smiled, feeling himself get excited, "We could go back to the restaurants I used to visit. Maybe not the Korean Restaurant, but there are others I couldn't go back to. I know this _great_  place downtown that has the best pizza in town."  
  
"We're going!" The brunette quickly agreed, shooting up, "And there's an ice-cream place I _have_  to take you to. I guarantee that you'll fall down on your ass because it's _that_  good."  
  
"Then after the ice-cream." Keith challenged back, "We can go to the arcade. I used to go there all the time when I was a kid."  
  
"What!? An arcade!? We're going!" The two continued talking about the many places they were going to visit, both Allura and Shiro smiling widely while listening to them. Shiro didn't want to ruin their ambitious planing, especially since they both looked like they returned to their former selves, but he had to be the voice of reason here.  
  
"It'll still take you time to recover. As your guardian, I cannot let you go outside while you have the wheelchairs." Shiro folded his arms, firm on his decision.  
  
"I agree." Allura nodded, "Perhaps you can continue planning what you'd like to do for _when_  you fully heal?"  
  
"Why is there always something?" Lance grumbled, narrowing eyes and pouting as he slumped against his seat, crossing his arms. He eyed the glands within his eyesight, frustrated with the lack of progress, "We can mostly use our hands now."  
  
"There are a lot of places that have wheelchair access." Keith huffed, backing up his boyfriend, "We'll be okay."  
  
"You two also just came out and testified against Lotor." Shiro reminded, pointing a thumb out the window, "I don't want you two out there yet unless you can fight back. I'm not arguing this."  
  
The two Omega huffed, frustrated with the idea, the excitement dying down a bit a they realized how serious the two Alpha were being. Still, the thought that they could go out as soon as they were healed was comforting. The excitement couldn't fade completely, not in the face of soon-to-be freedom.  
  
Keith turned to Lance, a smile on his face, "We may be stuck for a few more weeks, but once we're done healing up we can go anywhere."  
  
Lance smiled a bit, encouraged by his boyfriend's enthusiasm, "I know this _sick_  performance art dinner theater man. You'll love it."  
  
"You would be into theater." Keith smiled, "Let me guess, theater kid?"  
  
"Nah, my parents never let me do anything like that." Lance snickered, "I wish though."  
  
"Well, I'm sure there are all sorts of clubs you could join." Keith shrugged, turning to look out the window, "There's all sorts of things like that, I'm sure we could find one."  
  
"You think so?" Lance asked, intrigued, "And would you come to my plays if did?"  
  
"Of course I would, what do you take me for?" Keith snorted, "A terrible boyfriend?"  
  
"I would come as well Lance." Allura nodded, "Wherever you performed."  
  
"I'd like to remind everyone that we are all celebrities now and would probably give a small, amateur, theater group a heart attack if we came to watch their shows." Shiro chuckled gently, hiding his smile behind his hand.  
  
"Good, give them some traffic flow." Lance nodded.

“I'll support it if you decide to go for it Lance." Allura smiled, "After all, we made you a bodyguard just so we could stay close together. Now that our situation has changed, you can pursue anything you'd like."  
  
The tanned Omega hummed, looking away from the rest with a wide smile on his face. For the first time in his life, he'll actually be able to choose what he wants to do. Heck! He could even attend dancing classes! He has Keith so they could practice together and then he could also play in a musical as well! The possibilities were endless and he found himself twitching in his seat from pure excitement.  
  
Lance turned to his boyfriend, his face beaming in joy, "I think I just found my calling in life."  
  
"But that's only after you heal." Shiro reminded, making the two Omega frown once again, "And Keith, I'll allow you to go to your office, but that's only if you absolutely need to. We have our staff there and we have elevators as well. I feel confident letting you back into the building but nowhere outside the mansion or the office."  
  
"Fine." The pale Omega grumbled under his breath, "But as soon as we're out of the wheelchairs, Lance and I are going on dates."  
  
"Deal." The two brothers shook hands on that.  
  
The car slowly made its way back into the Gane estate, the guards at the gate allowing them entrance while denying it to the reporters that were following them. Along with their car, a second one with Acxa and the others entered as well, stopping at the entrance before they could get out.  
  
Shiro and Allura opened the door, helping the two Omega out of the vehicle. Acxa made her way towards them as soon as her car stopped, approaching Keith's side, "Do you need any help?"

 "No need." Kolivan exited the car, standing tall as he made his way over, "I am more than capable of escorting Mr. Kogane inside the building."  
  
"Let her do it Kolivan." Keith shrugged, waving away his guard, "You can go make sure our security is up to date or something. Keep any Lotor supporters from breaking into the mansion or something."  
  
"Yes Mr. Kogane." Kolivan nodded, stepping away from the pale Omega. He turned towards Shiro, "Do you require anything Mr. Shirogane?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." Shiro waved off.  
  
"Then I will be surveying my men." Kolivan bowed his head, retreating from the group gathered around the car and into the mansion. Ulaz watched him go, staring after the man before turning back towards the group, "May...I be dismissed as well? I apologise, but..."  
  
"Go on." Shiro waved off, "We can get Lance inside."  
  
"Thank you." Ulaz nodded, a grateful smile on his face as he made a beeline for the gardens. It wasn't hard to guess where the man was going, and it made one question Kolivan's acceptance to be dismissed. Keith shook his head, deciding it was none of his business.  
  
Acxa moved behind Keith's chair, tentatively gripping the handles, "Where would you like to go?"  
  
Keith hummed, staring at the sky as he tried to decide on the best answer for that, "I want to get out of this suit."  
  
"Me too." Lance groaned, "I love formal wear and all, but it's been a long day."  
  
"Awww, but cupcake!" Ezor bounced past them, moving to stand over Lance, "There's no need to look so sour over it."  
  
Lance's face fell a bit, glaring lightly at the bubbly woman, "Ezor."  
  
"Still mad at me cupcake?" The girl pouted, "But we're in-laws!"  
  
Lance wrinkled his nose, still not _quite_  ready to be on good terms with the woman. He didn't hold a grudge, wasn't really able to after she helped rescue him, but he sure wasn't ready to be all buddy-buddy with her just yet. He crossed his arms, huffing.  
  
Acxa shook her head, ignoring the two as she pushed Keith off, Zethrid following behind her and helping get Keith up the steps. She wheeled the pale Omega down the halls, aiming to get her brother towards his room.  
  
"So..." Keith spoke up, fiddling with his fingers as he tried to think of something to say, "...Have you...found a new job yet?"  
  
"Not yet." Acxa spoke, stopping to open Keith's bedroom door, "The trial has kept us busy, but we're doing fine so far."  
  
"Oh." Keith shifted in his chair, "I've been doing a lot of work at home."

"That's good." Acxa nodded to herself, "You won't be exposed to any danger this way. Give it a bit more time and you'll be able to go outside again."  
  
Keith frowned at that, "That's exactly what Shiro said as well."  
  
A soft smile spread across Acxa's face, wheeling Keith inside before closing the door to his room, "He's a very caring older brother. I'm really glad you have someone like him in your life." At least her brother had _somebody_  there who would be able to protect him. The world is slowly beginning to change, but that was the problem, it was _slow_. When Keith was young, Heat Suppressants didn't even exist.  
  
Omega children that present today are luckier than the generation born before them. Unfortunately for them, they were born while society still favoured Alpha.  
  
Keith looked up at her, his wheelchair turned in a way so that they were both facing each other with Acxa seating herself on the edge of Keith's bed. "Keith, I... have to apologise to you." The Alpha woman said softly, "I did all these terrible things to you, and I did them while I knew that we were related. I tried to think of your best interests but... I was so wrong in assuming that Lotor would be the best choice for you. I'll never forgive myself for that and I want you to know that... I'll support anything you decide to do from now."

"I'm not going to pretend it wasn't shitty." Keith shrugs, loosening his tie and dumping off his suit jacket, "But I'm not mad anymore. Lotor lied to you, simple as that, he lied to Allura too. Maybe, I don't know. I have no idea what was going on with him during that relationship."  
  
"Nevertheless." Acxa moved to help him get the jacket off, "I truly am sorry."  
  
"And I'm glad you got Lance and I out of that hellhole." Keith shrugged, unbuttoning his shirt, "We'd probably be pregnant right now otherwise."  
  
Acxa visibly winced at that, "I'm glad that was not the case."  
  
"Yeah, so am I." Keith admitted, picking a clean cotton shirt from off his bed and working it on. He struggled to kick off his leather shoes next, letting them fall carelessly to the floor. Unfortunately his hips were still bad, Lotor seeming to have had a particular thing for them when he was scenting the glands. The pale Omega doesn't think he'll ever quite be able to stand anyone grabbing him roughly there again. He doesn't think he'll be able to do a lot of things. He and Lance...they probably wouldn't be using plugs again once they worked their way back up to sex.  
  
He shivered. Yeah, sex was probably going to take a while to get back into.  
  
"I'm staying with Lance." Keith stated, turning towards his sister, "And we're still working on all this together. We've gotten a lot better, but we're still going to need time."  
  
"Alright." Acxa nodded, not even twitching.  
  
"I'm going to ask him to bond with me someday." Keith admits, relaxing against his chair, "I'm not going to keep it a secret. I've been working on it for the last few weeks. I'm not going to do it right away, I want to get our lives back together first, but someday. Probably sooner than later."

Acxa remained quiet for a minute, taking her time to take in the news. She wasn't there with Keith all these years so she doesn't feel like she has the right to say anything. This was Keith's choice, and one she'll respect. She doesn't think she could say anything against it, even if she wanted to. The two Omega were close, and Acxa would have been blind not to see that. She was perceptive, or at least she thought she was when it came to these things. "And you're sure he's the one?"  
  
"I've never been more sure of something my entire life." Keith didn't hesitate to reply, "I'll propose but if he accepts or not is up to him."  
  
The female Alpha smiled at that, "There's no way he wouldn't accept your proposal."  
  
Keith quirked a brow at that, "You think?"  
  
"I know. Call it a woman's intuition." Moments like these felt nice. The only regret she has is that they were denied a chance to talk like this all these years, "You're both very close, and I can tell that he really cares about you. I have no doubt that you'll both have happy lives together."  
  
Keith smiled, "Thank you."  
  
Acxa looked up, their eyes meeting, "I don't know how you'll manage to bond, but I believe that you'll come up with a solution."  
  
"Yeah." The Omega sighed in frustration, "It's actually not that hard, or in theory it shouldn't be. I don't want to risk any complications or do anything that might damage our health so I'm taking extra precautions. If the success rate of the bonding procedure turns out to have a high percentage, then I'll be given the all clear, but before then, I'll keep testing. If everything works out as it should, then Lance and I would be the first Omega to bond."  
  
"And it gives you the time you need to recover." Acxa noted.  
  
"It's a win-win situation." Keith nodded, relaxing in his chair. His eyes travelled along the bed, wanting to lay down on the soft mattress, "Could you help me up? I want to lay down for a while."  
  
Acxa moved to help him right away, supporting him as he stood up and then helped move him onto the bed. Keith relaxed as soon as his body hit the soft sheets, his inner Omega content.  
  
Once she got her brother settled, Acxa moved back to sit on the edge. "I know I keep repeating this over and over again, but I'm truly glad that we have a chance to bond like this." She turned, hands holding onto one another, "I'm grateful to be given this opportunity. I just... want you to know that I really appreciate letting me spend time with you like this. It means the world to me." And no matter how many times she said it, it still felt like it wasn't enough. She was grateful, so much that even words couldn't express it.

Keith hummed, settling against the mattress, pulling a blanket over his shoulders. He let Acxa stay in her spot, blinking sleepy as he let the day's exhaustion wash over him, "You know, when I was younger and in my shittier foster homes...I used to wish that a long lost relative would come and save me from that hell."  
  
"Oh _Keith_..." Acxa breathed.  
  
"Guess that dream came true." Keith chuckled, letting his eyes slip closed.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks passed since Lotor's trial and ever since then both Lance and Keith found it hard to adjust. The notion that Lotor wouldn't be there to bother them or to stalk them anymore was... strange, almost surreal. They felt the change, could see it in the people around them as well, but it was still hard to admit. It didn't really hit them while they were still recovering within the Gane mansion, however, once they were wheelchair-free, that's when it truly donned on them.  
  
Lotor was gone, and he wouldn't bother than anymore.  
  
Now that most of their glands were healed, Keith and Lance decided to slowly adjust to their normal everyday lives. For one, they refused to be stuck inside the mansion for any longer than they had to be, meaning that the two of them mostly found themselves venturing outside on dates. At first they went to the Gane building together, with Keith catching up on work while Lance took the time to choose a theatre club he could join. He'd been searching for one for a while now and he was ready to begin the actual application process.  
  
There was also the question of their bonding, and as Keith said, he didn't intend to hide it from anyone. Lance knew about it as well, and Keith kept him updated about the project every step of the way. This would impact the both of them, and essentially, it would finally allow them to bond, something the both of them wanted more than anything else.  
  
The first time they talked about bonding was while they were in the cottage house, and back then, the idea of remaining unbonded for the rest of his life didn't sound so bad to Keith. He would stay with Lance, bonded or unbonded, it didn't matter at the time. But now? Oh boy... He was itching to finish perfecting the process so that they could bond as quickly as possible.  
  
The VP of the Gane Company found himself frowning every time a courting partner would arrive at his office, sitting on the couch while Keith worked and Lance did his own thing. For the most part the two were ignoring anyone that would come inside, talking amongst each other while ignoring the persistent Alpha or Beta that tried their luck. Usually they got the message that their courting would never be successful. Neither Lance or Keith were interested.  
  
Although he did get annoyed sometimes, especially when Alpha tried to start up a conversation or tell them how beautiful they were. It also depended on who they were courting as well. Alpha coming in to court Keith would get talkative, trying to distract him from work, and that by itself got on the pale Omega's nerves. Not only that, but Lance would get extremely annoyed and most of the time it would result in Kolivan having to escort the courting suitors outside.  
  
Then there were those who came in to court Lance, and well, while they wouldn't bother Keith during work, there was no way he would be able to focus on working when somebody in the room was trying to hit on his boyfriend. The courting laws stated that anyone had a chance to court unbonded Omega, which meant that the law was against them. They won't be able to escape these pests, that's unless Keith finishes the bonding procedure and the two of them finally bond.  
  
When that happens, nobody will bother them anymore.  
  
It also didn't help that the two Omega had become popular, which meant that more courting partners were waiting in line. Despite all that, however, Lance and Keith still went on dates, ignoring the courting completely.  
  
A whole month had managed to fly by and now, both of their glands had healed. Lance and Keith were both feeling better as days went by, able to stand on their legs and scent each other as well. Life was surreal, especially since now the two of them were both sleeping in Keith's bedroom, declaring it as 'their' room instead of just 'Keith's room'.  
  
The best moments for Lance would be when he woke up, the morning sunlight shining in through the windows as his eyes opened, greeted by the sight of his sleeping boyfriend beside him. He loved every second of it, especially if he woke up before Keith because then he gets to enjoy the sight of his sleeping lover.  
  
The pale Omage hummed in sleep, slowing waking up while Lance gently ran a hand though his soft black hair, "Good morning babe." He greeted, watching contently as Keith stretched, opening his violet eyes tiredly. Lance chuckled, smiling softly as he looked down at him. Keith returned the smile, moving his arms around the brunette.  
  
"Today is a big day." The pale Omega hummed, surprising Lance who didn't expect his lover to say that.  
  
"You remember? I thought you'd forget." Lance teased, continuing to run his hand through Keith's black locks.  
  
"How could I forget? You always keep talking about it, plus I'm not such an ass of a boyfriend to forget something this important. I'm definitely coming. What time?" He asked, keeping his eyes closed.  
  
"Tonight at eight, but you can come early if you want to. I'll need good luck kisses for my first performance."  
  
"Hmmm... Then at seven." Keith leaned up, placing a chaste kiss on his lover's lips.  
  
After their usual morning cuddles, the two made sure to wash and then dress up, going to the kitchen to get breakfast before they would head out for the day. Keith was going to his office while Lance was going to a rehearsal for his first ever live performance. It was a musical and Lance managed to get one of the main roles. There was no saying how happy the tanned Omega was when he broke the news to his boyfriend, and that day, they celebrated until midnight.  
  
Keith, Pidge, Matt and Shiro were the first ones to leave, heading out for the office while Lance stayed home with Hunk who would accompany him to the theatre to begin the rehearsal. Today would be a busy day for them all, but not only because it was the day of Lance's first performance, but also because he plans to propose today.  
  
Keith doesn't know it, but Lance hadn't told him the entire truth of what he'd be doing today. There would be a rehearsal but since he and the others at the theatre already went over the performance yesterday, they'd only have last minute preparations to finish.  
  
Oh... Keith won’t know what hit him.  
  
Lance made sure to head out with Allura a few days ago to purchase a certain item, a very important one that may help him win over his lover's heart. In their world, bonding was equivalent to marriage but even if they weren't bonded yet, Lance would make sure the two of them had something to represented their relationship.  
  
Yes, he bought a ring for Keith, and he is planning to propose today. Then if Keith accepts, he'll have another surprise waiting for him at the theatre. Keith may be the shy type but Lance knew that more than anything Keith loved to dance, and Lance will give him that audience. Everything was already planned with the theatre director agreeing to it as well. This will be the night when Lance gets to recreate their first dance together at the Italian Restaurant.  
  
It'll be perfect.  
  
Lance and Hunk both got inside Hunk's car, speeding away from the Gane mansion with a car full of guards following them. At least now the guards of the Gane mansion would know what it felt like for the Alteanis security to guard an Omega named Lance McClain. It was a serious commitment and one they'll have to adjust to now that Lance was living in the Gane mansion with Keith.  
  
"Hpwh! Watch it Hunk! I spilled water all over myself!" Lance screeched, his pants wet as Hunk sped towards the city.  
  
"It's not my fault you're drinking while the car is moving! What did you expect to happen?" The Beta turned the wheel, aiming to get to the Gane Company while also trying to shake off the guards. "Uhhmmm... Can you remind me why we're trying to shake off your guards?"  
  
The brunette grumbled, trying to expose his clothes to the sun, as if it would magically dry off the water stains, "I don't want them reporting back to Keith. This is my big moment!" He didn't want to risk his plans getting exposed, "Oh! I should text him and see what he's up to." Lance took out his phone, texting his boyfriend with passion.  
  
"Are you sure you want to text him? You'd be telling him that you're coming."  
  
"Oh quiznak! You're right!" Lance paused in his typing, "I'll text Pidge then. She'll tell me what's up." With a new plan, Lance proceeded to text the Alpha girl instead.  
  
Hunk eyed him from the side, sighing while turning corners, making sure that he really did lose the Gane guards. Luckily, he did manage to shake them, "Isn't there a party celebrating the successful release of the Bond Breaking cream? I know it was released a while ago but they're suppose to be having the party today."  
  
"Perfect! Proposing in front of a big crowd will make the moment even more romantic!" Lance beamed, his fingers flying over the keyboard of his phone.  
  
A smile appeared on Hunk's face, getting excited himself, "Shay is already there. She made sure to bring apple fritters and other desserts from the shop."  
"Even better Hunk." Everything was perfect! "Now get me to the Gane Company so that I can plan out my grand entrance."  
  
"On it buddy." The Gane skyscraper was already within their sights, driving towards it while also trying to avoid traffic.

 

* * *

 

Another benefit of openly dating the VP of the Gane Company? The security pretty much just let them into the building without bothering them. Lance just got a wave from the security lady and that was that. The fact he'd called Pidge beforehand also meant that security didn't buzz Keith and tell him Lance was on his way up, making it the perfect situation for Lance to drop in on his boyfriend.  
  
The tanned Omega smirked as he and Hunk made their way down the halls, beelining towards the ballroom where the party was being held. He skipped a bit, still enjoying the sensation of being able to use his legs after months. The large Beta trailed behind him, carrying a bundle of flowers.  
  
The brunette stopped, peeking around the corner, trying to spot his boyfriend before he entered the room. Blue eyes scanned the crowd, finally landing on the lone pale figure they were looking for...doing /paperwork/ of all things.  
  
Paperwork! At a party!  
  
Lance decided then and there that he was _not_  having any of it!  
  
With the fury of a mildly annoyed teenage girl, Lance huffed and marched through the doors, beeling straight for his workaholic boyfriend. Poor Shay was walking towards the table as well, sitting quietly next to the pale Omega.  
  
"Well, well, well." Lance huffed, stepping up to the table with crossed arms, "What do we have here?"  
  
Keith's head snapped up, a bright smile breaking across his face as he stood up, not yet registering how annoyed Lance was with him yet. Violet eyes met blue, and the pale Omega moved around the table to walk over towards the unexpected guest, "What are you doing here? Aren't you getting ready for the show?"  
  
"I was...until I sensed my boyfriend working at a party."  Lance gave his best disapproving stare, "Babe, I thought we talked about this."  
  
Keith scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I...just wanted to get some more work done."  
  
"Baaaaabbbbeeee." Lance drawled, "You're at a party. Are you just going to leave Shay hanging."

"I don't mind." Unfortunately for Lance, he had forgotten what an angel of a person Shay was, "I know Keith has a lot of work to do. It's okay."

"Don't enable him Shay." Lance frowned, crossing his arms, "Whenever you see him doing extra paperwork, smack him on the head for me. You have my permission."  
  
The pale Omega rolled his eyes at that, folding his own arms, "Paperwork never killed anybody."

"You might be the first causality! Oh nope! I'm not letting that happen." Lance stood firm on his position, and if it weren't for Pidge and Shiro walking up to them, he _absolutely_  would have said something more about it.  
  
"Hey losers!" Pidge greeted with a pizza in her left hand. She bit at the delicious treat, almost moaning at how good it was, "Glad you could make it Lance. Today is a _big_  day so I figured you'd be busy." She winked at him, turning away from Keith to do so.  
  
Shiro smiled widely while Shay chuckled where she was, "It certainly is a _big_  day." Shiro agreed, turning to look at his brother with knowing eyes, "One we'll surely remember."  
  
"Huh?" Both Hunk and Lance raised their eyebrows confusingly, "What does that mean? Something happening today?" Lance asked confusingly, noting the smile on his boyfriend's face.  
  
"Maybe." And as Keith said it, Lance could notice the small blush on his face.  
  
Okay, something was definitely up. "What's going on-"  
  
"Now that you're here Lance, let's spice this party up! I'm dying of boredom over here." Pidge grumbled, pointing to the rest of the crowd, "I'm not privy to talking about Omega Heats or how great the BB Cream is. You know the drill." She pointed to the Omega Testers that were in the crowd, happily chatting among themselves. Among them, Lance noticed Blumfump and Malcoti, along with Slav, Iverson and Florona in the crowd as well. The party was packed with employees of the Gane Company.  
  
Perfect.  
  
"There are so many people here and you're still doing paperwork?" The brunette turned to his boyfriend, taking his hand, "Could it be that you were waiting for me love? Miss Lancey Lance that much that you have no time for anyone else?"  
  
Keith frowned, looking away to hide the blush on his face, "I told you already, I've been doing paperwork."  
  
"Oh! We are truly meant to be! I sensed your distressed state princess and came running as fast as I could! How else would I have come like this to your rescue? Fate! Fate I tell you!" Lance teased dramatically.  
  
Keith's blush intensified, looking away, "We really are." Keith agreed, Lance catching onto it quickly. The brunette stared at the other confusingly, not sure what to make of Keith's strange behaviour. He leaned in closer, humming in thought.  
  
"Hmmmm..."  
  
"W-What?" Keith asked, leaning away.  
  
"I think I got it." Lance nodded to himself, confident in his conclusion. "You cannot resist me babe. You're not gay, you're Lancey sexual. Admit it."  
  
"Actually, that's called Demisexual." Pidge cut in like a _rude_  person, "It's the event wherein someone only feels sexual attraction towards someone that they've developed a deep, interpersonal, connection with."  
  
The group all stared at the Alpha girl.  
  
"What?" Pidge shrugged, "I work for a Company heavily involved in drugs involved with sexuality, of course I did research."  
  
"So what you're saying with..." Lance grinned, "Is that Keith can only get it up for me now."  
  
Shiro and Keith immediately groaned in embarrassment. The older Gane actually covered his face with his hands and threw back his head, muttering something about not needing to hear that under his breath. The younger brother turned a deep, crimson, red and let out a frustrated hiss, "Lance! I'm pretty sure I'm just gay."  
  
"It's a good theory." Pidge jumped in eagerly, "I've seen you crush on guys before. You're probably Homoromantic Demisexual. Remember that time you had a crush on..."  
  
"Pidge, I am _begging_  you to stop." Keith hissed, hiding his own face now, "I will do _anything_  if you forget all my previous crushes ever. Forever."  
  
"Oh no." Lance grinned, "You _have_  to tell me Pidge, as punishment for doing paperwork during a party."  
  
Pidge seemed to think over it carefully. The Alpha girl carefully weighing her options before shaking her head and deciding on the negative, "Nah, I think I'll have to stick with the friend code this time and let up, especially on such a big day."  
  
"Yeah, _my_  big day." Lance cried, "This is Biphobia."  
  
Hunk, having had enough of the nonsense, walking over towards Shay and bowing dramatically, "A dance my lady?"  
  
"How valiant." Shay giggled, daintily taking Hunk's hand and letting the larger Beta lead her to the dancefloor. Hunk smiled, pulling the girl into a waltz as soon as the hit the floor. Lance and Keith stared after them, blinking.  
  
"I didn't know Hunk could waltz." Keith hummed.  
  
"Neither did I!" Lance sputters, "What the hell?"  
  
Keith tilted his head, watching the Beta couple closely before turning back towards Lance. The pale Omega held out his hand, waiting to Lance to take it, "Would you like to dance?" 

The tanned Omega blinked before a smile spread across his face, "I was just about to ask you princess." He took Keith's hand, the two of them making their way to the dance floor. Keith had a teasing smirk on his face, knowing fully well that Lance would struggle. Waltz may be an easier dance, but since Lance had to learn tango for his musical, they mostly focused on that.  
  
"Don't you dare make fun of me." The brunette grumbled, "Haven't I been a good student these past few weeks babe? Give me some credit." He and Keith got into position, hands wrapping around each other's waists before their bodies moved along with the flow of the music.  
  
"I'll be the judge of that." Keith replied teasingly, intending to judge his lover and his dancing. As Lance's teacher, he would have no mercy on the brunette at all.  
  
Shiro watched them fondly from the sidelines along with Pidge who had a smug grin on her face. She snorted as she watched them, fully set on watching the show that was about to commence. These two dorks never ceased to amaze her, and even now as they danced, they had no idea what was coming their way.  
  
Lance wants to propose.  
  
Keith wants to... Oh god... They were both such idiots.  
  
"I have a feeling that life with the both of them will be interesting." Pidge noted, biting into her pizza while Shiro quirked a brow.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked the Alpha girl who now moved to sit on top of a table nearby, etiquette be damned.  
  
"I'm not allowed to spill the beans, especially since I promised Keith and Lance that I wouldn't tell anyone, but let's just say that they both prepared a big surprise for each other. Like, they bought gifts but the gifts are exactly the same." She couldn't contain her excitement, waiting for the shit show to begin.  
  
Shiro remained standing in place, confused. However, when he caught sight of Allura who just entered the room, he quickly discarded the confusing thoughts. A smile spread across his face as he approached Allura and Coran who were walking up to him.  
  
"Greetings Shiro." Allura greeted with a smile of her own, "My apologies for being late."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Shiro assured, "The most important thing is that you're finally here." He spared a glance at the dance floor, wanting to join his brother in dancing, "Would you like a drink? Or would you grace me with a dance instead?"  
  
Allura's smile widened, taking Shiro's hand that he had offered, "I think I'll take you up on that dance."  
  
The two Alpha walked up to the dance floor, joining the two Omega and the Beta couple in dancing. Other employees of the Gane Company danced as well, but for them, those six sweet-birds stole the show. Pidge hummed contently in her seat, joined by Coran and then later Matt with Florona as well. At one point even Romelle and her brother appeared as well, and it was at that point that Matt gathered the courage to ask Romelle for a dance, the former Altea Corp spy accepting it.  
  
Pidge stuck out her tongue as she watched her brother go, feeling that a potential relationship may be beginning to bloom here. Well, only time would tell if Romelle would see something in her loser of a brother.  
  
And while Pidge stuffed her face with pizza, waiting for the chaos to begin, Keith and Lance danced slowly, taking their time. Keith had a smile on his face the entire time, enjoying the way his lover was trying to keep up with him. "Now move your left leg." He instructed, and Lance did so, trying to not make a big idiot out of himself.  
  
The tanned Omega moved his feet, hands around Keith's waist as he moved in rhythm with his boyfriend. Then as they danced, Lance managed to get the hang of the melody, moving in a way that surprised even Keith. "See that?" Lance asked teasingly, leaning closer to Keith's face, taking in the beauty of those eyes. "I can sweep you off your feet anytime babe."  
  
"Hmmm..." Keith hummed before he moved, fastening his pace a bit before reaching out to hold onto Lance's waist, managing to make his fellow Omega bend down, only Keith's hand holding him up while the pale Omega snickered, lowering his face so that it was closer to Lance's, "Are you trying to say that I can't sweep you off your feet then?"  
  
Lance's eyes narrowed in a challenge, his own lips curving mischievously, "When it comes to you, you can do anything you want to me babe." Feeling mischievous, Lance leaned forward to capture Keith's lips into a kiss, uncaring of the audience they had all around them. Parting, the tanned Omega lightly pecked Keith's nose with his own, teasing in nature, "This is our _big_  day and I'll make it special."

"Don't you mean _your_  big day." Keith smiled, his crinkling as he stared at Lance's face, "You're going to be a star tonight."  
  
"Nope." Lance shook his head, popping the 'P' as he twirled with his boyfriend, "I mean _our_  big day babe. Trust me, I'm out to _woo_  today. I'm going to romance you so hard that you're _never_  going to forget it."  
  
Keith chuckled, leaning his forehead against Lance's, "What if I want to be the one who romances you today? Maybe I have a surprise I've been waiting to give you after the show."  
  
"Not going to happen babe." Lance grins, leaned against his boyfriends body, "You can give me a gift or something, but I'm here to do the sweeping today."  
  
Keith hummed, a mysterious smile spread across his face, "We'll see."  
  
"If you're going to treat me to a fancy dinner after the show or something then I'm going to warn you that I'm totally taking over that date. I wasn't kidding when I said I'm out to woo today."  
  
"Looks like so is everyone else." Keith smiles, glancing around them, "Everyone is dancing today. Even Matt has a partner."  
  
"Optimal romantic atmosphere." Lance grinned, giving Keith an eskimo kiss, "There just proves that today is the perfect night for romance."

"Hmmm... I'll have to agree with you on that one." Keith's smile widened, leaning closer against his boyfriend before their lips met, uncaring of any attention they may be getting. As they parted, Lance's lips curved, enjoying the moment of being able to dance with his lover.  
  
But... This was just the beginning of their dancing today.  
  
When Keith sees what Lance has in store for him, he'll fall down on his ass guaranteed! Well, it wasn't like Lance _wanted_  Keith to fall on his ass but that's beside the point! Tonight will be special if everything goes according to plan.  
  
Lance's blue eyes glanced up at the stage as they danced, turning to look at his boyfriend again, "Did you give a speech already? Don't tell me I missed it?"  
  
"You didn't." Keith shook his head, the two of them continuing to dance. "I was going to do it at the beginning but since nobody had arrived yet, I decided to wait till Allura and the rest came."  
  
"Looks like you're in luck then." They both turned to look at the dancing Shiro and Allura, along with the rest of the members of Altea Corp, "Everyone is here so you're all set." Lance squeezed his boyfriend's hand gently, "Need my help up there?"  
  
Keith rolled his eyes confidently, teasingly leaning closer to Lance's face, "I think I got this." After touching Lance's nose with his own, Keith gently pushed himself away, aiming to get up the stage and give his speech. Unlike before, Keith's steps were confident, firmly standing on stage as he looked down at everyone. The band slowly ceased their play, allowing Keith to talk as everyone's attention turned to him.

 "Good evening everyone." Keith bowed his head, his back straight and his tone professional once again. The picture perfect image of a Vice President, standing there in all his glory. He was still a nervous wreck, Lance could tell, but at least he was doing this now.  
  
"It's good to see you all here." Keith nods his head, eyeing the inhabitants in the room, particularly Slav, who was standing on a table with a party hat on. The pale Omega straightened up, bringing the microphone from its stand and holding it now, "This is, without a doubt, the biggest day we've _ever_  had at the Gane Company, and probably ever _will_  have. I know that our CEO, Mr. Shirogane, already gave a speech on the news this morning."  
  
Some of the crowd turned to glance at Shiro, who sent a small wave.  
  
"The Bond Break is the biggest product we have ever created, that we might _ever_  create." Keith's fingers subconsciously went towards his collar, brushing against the metal, "And it means a lot to people that didn't have any hope before. Because of the dedicated members of both Project Bond Break's researchers and testers, there are now hundreds, maybe even thousands, of people who can now escape abusive situations."  
  
There was a small round of clapping, and Blumfump in particular seemed rather pleased with himself as he fiddled with a collar around his own neck.  
  
"You've all done great work." Keith nodded, "And what you've all done will have an huge impact on the world. You've made history itself, and now there is just a little less danger in the world because of your actions. None of this would have been possible without the men and women of this Company and their dedication and fortitude. We didn't _just_  make a new product, we saved _lives_."  
  
Keith paused for a moment, considering, before speaking again, "You saved _my_  life. Thank you."

Keith bowed respectfully to the crowd, showing his gratitude before a round of loud claps began to resonate throughout the room. Everyone had smiles on their faces, ehem... That is everyone apart from Iverson and Pidge, but Keith won't go there. Instead he decided to focus on everyone's happy faces, as well as Slav's crying. Ehem! Maybe he should try to ignore that too. Yep, he'll do that.  
  
The pale Omega walked up to his boyfriend who stood in place, clapping from where Keith left him before going up the stage. Lance had a fond smile on his face, wide as he watched his lover come back, "Okay, I need you to answer honestly and tell me if you practiced that. I didn't see you preparing for any of this so out with it."  
  
Keith rolled his eyes, "That's the thing, I didn't practice. I just went and said what I had to say, done." Sure he might have thought about it since this morning but apart from that nothing else.  
  
Lance quirked a brow, not fully persuaded, "You're lying."  
  
"I'm not." The pale Omega huffed, "Think whatever you want Lance. I told you the truth so my conscience is clear." Actually, pizza sounded more than good right about now, so instead of continuing his dance, Keith walked up to the food table, taking a slice. Lance followed him, set on finding out how his boyfriend had completely changed from a nervous mess to a confident VP who stood on that stage like a champ.  
  
"Tell me what you did with my boyfriend or I'll have to take desperate measures to make you talk." Lance teased, leaning against the table while Keith bit on his pizza slice.  
  
"Your boyfriend did his job. Nothing more." Keith answered simply, leaving it at that.  
  
"Nothing more!? Babe! I think I just witnessed the birth of Keith 2.0! I've never seen you that confident in front of a crowd before!" And Lance didn't want to say it out loud but it was super hot, "I _loved_  it." Sure Keith may have been nervous but he pushed it all down and gave a great speech without stuttering or anything! Lance couldn't be anymore proud.  
  
"Damn right you did!" Pidge suddenly appeared beside the tanned Omega, making him jump up in fright. "Everything is beginning to change, us included. Isn't that right Keith?" The Alpha girl asked smugly, sneakily taking another piece of the pizza.

"I'll fight you." Keith threatened, pointing his plastic fork at the Alpha girl.  
  
"What? I'm just complimenting your newfound confidence." Pidge shrugged, taking a bite of her pizza, "Things have been going really well lately. I think finding a long lost sister and getting a boyfriend has _really_  helped your confidence levels. Or at least your self-hate thing."  
  
Keith hummed ominously.  
  
Lance took Keith's hand, holding it as his boyfriend as the pale Omega distracted himself with pizza. Lance took his own piece, deciding to eat while he had a chance, knowing he would need the energy for his performance later.  
  
"I really am proud." Lance spoke, taking a bite of his pizza.  
  
"Not as proud as I'm going to be when you give your big show." Keith smirked, placing down his fork, "In fact, you should probably get ready to go if you want to get into costume on time."

Lance blinked, looking at his wristwatch before realising that his boyfriend was in fact correct, "Oh shoot! I gotta go!" He quickly ate the rest of his pizza, shoving it down his mouth, almost choking himself because of it. Luckily Pidge managed to give him a glass of water, letting the food slide down easily.  
  
The brunette turned to Keith fully, reaching so that he held onto his wrist since his boyfriend was still holding the pizza, "Do you have the tickets? I think I gave them to you, did I?"  
  
"Yeah, you did." Keith assured, a smile on his face, "Everyone has tickets."  
  
"Perfect." Lance let out a sigh of relief, "Remember, you're sitting in the front row which means that you get to see me in my full glory." He squeezed Keith's wrist, leaning closer, "Babe, promise me you won't do any paperwork for today. It's _our_  day and I don't want you working on it. If you do, I'll put on an extra special performance for you."  
  
"Are you bribing me?" Keith teased, although he did succumb, "Alright, no more paperwork, I promise." It was a special day after all, "But you'll really have to put on a special performance for me in return then."  
  
Lance beamed in excitement, "Promise, no, I swear I will. You won't be disappointed."  
  
"Ehem... Shouldn't you be going already?" Pidge reminded.  
  
"Quiznak!" Lance screeched, looking at the time. He kissed Keith one more time before turning to leave, but not before grabbing one more slice of pizza. The brunette fast paced out, waving, "Is Azul in the garage?"  
  
Keith nodded from a distance, "She should be parked next to Red."  
  
"Perfect! See you at the theatre babe!" Lance waved, pointing finger guns at Ulaz who was standing next to Kolivan on the sidelines, "Let's see if you manage to catch me on my bike big guy." And without another word, the tanned Omega left.  
  
Poor Ulaz sighed tiredly, receiving a pitying pat on the shoulder from Kolivan before he made his way out, intent on following Lance and trying to keep up. This was the legacy Antok left him, and now, he had newfound appreciation for what his former teammate did. He was most likely watching him from heaven, cheering him on as he tried to keep up with the stubborn Omega that was Lance McClain.  
  
Pidge huffed as she watched Lance go, turning to Keith who had a look of a maiden missing her knight on his face. She shrugged, smacking the pale Omega lightly on his side, "It sucks that your knight left, especially since you now lost your dance partner. But fret not! I'll always be here to ask the princess to a dance while her knight isn't here." Pidge teased, although she really did try getting Keith back onto the dance floor, "For good old times? I may not offer this again so take the chance while you have it."

Keith's lips quirked into a smile, "Always Pidge."  
  
Pidge blinked for a moment, confused, "Did you just Harry Potter me?"  
  
"Shut up and dance with me." Keith smirked, grabbing the Alpha girl's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

 

* * *

 

Lance rushed into the theater like a madman, throwing open the doors with a dramatic flare as he beelined straight for the costumes. One of the girls at make-up threw him a disapproving look as he passed by, annoyed with his lateness, but he had _plans_  okay.  
  
"Your star has arrived!" Lance announced as he plucked his costume from the rack.  
  
"You're playing the villain McClain." The man actress giggled.  
  
"Exactly!" Lance threw back his head, letting out an over dramatic sigh, "Without me there _is_  no story. Just you sipping tea and being boringly wooed away."  
  
"Get into costume McClain." The guy playing the hero called out with a smirk, "You brought us too damn much attention to be late. Our director is having a panic attack in the bathroom right now because she can't handle the fact that _the_  Takashi Shirogane is coming."  
  
"Just remind her to keep her paws off." Lance called out as he moved towards the changing area, "I'm pretty sure Allura has called dibs on him."  
  
"Abby is going to cry for days." One of the side characters smirked, smudging his makeup and earning a whack from the makeup artist. Lance sent him his own smirk before disappearing behind the changing room curtain, determined to get into costume and makeup before Keith got there. He wanted to look impressive in his witch get up and nothing was going to stop him!  
  
"Get ready for our dark tango Jen!" Lance called over the curtains as he donned his costume, "I want to make my future fiance proud!"  
  
"Just keep up with me McClain." Jen called back, "I promise by the time I'm done your fiance will storm back here and punch me in the face for seducing you away."  
  
"Don't say that in front of your poor boyfriend!" Lance teased, "He'll be the one taking swings, and then what will happen?"  
  
"Likely I'll have to punch him back." Ulaz's voice sounded through the room. Damn, the guy was quick. Lance was going to have trouble with that one in the future. He wasn't Antok levels yet, but he was learning fast.

Said boyfriend crossed his arms, taking on the challenge, "We'll see who gets to win that battle sir." The actor sat beside his girlfriend, all of them already used to the guard's presence. Since he was tasked with guarding the tanned Omega, he'd been coming to all of their practice sessions. Actually, Ulaz had been there ever since Lance joined them, much to the tanned Omega's disapproval.  
  
Ulaz grumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes before taking his usual seat to the side of the theatre. Lance sighed heavily from behind the curtain, annoyed by the guard's presence, "Hopefully I won't mess up the dance _and_  hopefully Keith won't get mad about it."  
  
"We're all actors. There's nothing he should be worrying about." Jen stuck out her tongue in the direction of the changing room, and as if sensing her, Lance moved a part of the curtain away, sticking out his tongue at her before disappearing again. "At the end, he'll be one of the main stars of the show."  
  
"A one time special performance!" A side character called out, "Another reason for us to be nervous, as if having such important people attend wasn't enough-"  
  
"Alright! Is everybody here now!? Where is McClain!?" An older lady emerged from the bathroom, clapping her hands loudly to gain everyone's attention.  
  
"Right here Mrs. Xi!" Lance called out, opening the curtain to show himself wearing his costume. His outfit was fully black with some feathers at the back. The gloves he wore made it seem like he had claws instead of nails, and the boots he wore were high as well, reaching up all the way up to his knees. "Made it on time, just as promised!"  
  
"Ha! You never make it on time boy! Now let Jess do your makeup before we can do a short practice run! We have no time to spare! Everything has to be perfect for when Mr. Shirogane arrives!" The director stated, moving to make sure that everything was where it should be.  
  
"Says the one who came in three hours early to prepare everything for the show." One of the other actors whispered to her friend, both chuckling amongst each other.  
  
Lance walked up to the makeup chair, seating himself down with a sigh before the artist got to work. "What about the ending scene? We're keeping it, right?" Lance asked, eyes glancing back at the director.  
  
The older woman pulled on some curtains, making sure they looked absolutely perfect before the show would begin, "I've told you a million times already McClain! We're keeping it, now shush, I acquire perfection in everything that's on stage."  
  
"Oh my god! I still can't believe we're ending the play with such a romantic moment!" One of the Beta girls squealed, delighted by the idea of how they were planning to end the show, "It's really cute and sweet! Do you think he'll say yes Lance?"  
  
"I hope so." The tanned Omega turned to look at himself in the mirror, a small blush on his face, "He's everything I ever wanted."  
  
"Awww!" Two girls cooed while Jen's boyfriend stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Gross!" He teased, earning a smack to his shoulder.  
  
"I wish you were at least half of a romantic Lance is! When was the last time you gave me flowers huh?" Jen folded her arms, looking away.  
  
"W-What? I got you flowers last week! Babeee..."  
  
"Now then! Work! Work! Work! I won't have anyone lazing around when _the_  Takashi Shirogane is coming to watch my show!" Director Xi clapped her hands again, "Let's get to work!"  
  
And to work they did get. Lance was done with his make-up by now, joining the rest as they went over the important scenes of the play. They went over the script as well, singing some of the songs before they were confident enough that they were ready.  
  
Lance was the villain of the story, casting vengeance upon the hero and the heroine for killing his lover. Although the plot twist is that neither of the two heroes actually killed his lover, but instead his lover sacrificed themselves in order to protect him from the dark powers of the dark dimension. Yeah, the plot is complicated, and how the director managed to mix in music with such a heavy plot was beyond him but it worked, and if he had to say, the story was pretty decent.  
  
The most important scene for him was the ending scene because that was the scene where he would find his long lost lover once again. All he could think about was that moment, too anxious to notice the director clapping again, telling them to pull down the curtains. Time was drawing near and they had to get ready.  
  
Lance glanced at his clock, noting that it was already eight p.m. One more hour and they would begin. He chatted with the rest of his crew members in the changing room, that is until he decided to see if his boyfriend arrived, peeking out from the curtains and immediately surveying the front seats to see if he would spot Keith and everyone else there.  
  
Lance beamed when he saw his boyfriend in his seat, talking with Pidge to pass the time. Damn it Pidge! He could use a few good luck kisses before the show, but then again, he also didn't want his lover to see his outfit. It's meant to be a surprise.  
  
Ever since he got the role, Lance made sure not to tell Keith what it was. Sure he told his lover that he got one of the main roles but he didn't specify which one. He wants to see Keith's face as soon as he appears on stage. Lance smiled widely to himself in excitement, perking up when Keith looked at the stage, meeting his eyes. He waved at him happily, Lance returning it with passion.  
  
The anxiety and nervousness began settling in as well, and for the first time, Lance felt really nervous. Extremely excited, but also nervous as well.

The brunette straightened himself out, checking over his costume to make sure it was perfect. The blue and black costume falling against his shoulders. Everything needed to be _perfect_  for this performance, he'd make sure to touch up everything again before his big final act.  
  
"Alright everyone! Gather around." Director Xi called out, summoning the staff around her. Everyone surrounded her, including the stressed looking costume artist and a paint covered handyman. Xi looked around them all, her gaze hard, "Everyone, this is the most important performance I have ever been a part of. We have some _very_  influential people watching us tonight, and their contributions to my theater can help us all."  
  
A few of the others side-eyed Lance, knowing that his status as a well-known celebrity dating another well-known celebrity brought a lot more attention to the theater than they were used to, and having people as revolutionary as Shiro and Keith in the audience made some of them a bit nervous. They had time to get used to it, of course, and Director Xi had spent extra time rehearsing just for this show. She'd even spent extra time with him just to make sure he could keep up with his more experienced castmates.  
  
"I want you all to remember that you can cover a messupp." Director Xi replied, "If you slip, catch yourself and pretend it was part of your act. If your partner forgets their line, improvise. This is too big a performance to worry about the little details. Now get out there and give the audience, and especially Mr. Shirogane, a show to die for!"  
  
The crew gave a cheer, each moving to get into place. The background was ready, and members of the crew were running around with props as they made sure everything was in place. Lance wasn't a part of the first two scenes, so he sat  down just off-stage and out of sight, trying to keep himself calm while he waited for his cue. He was just out of sight, waiting patiently as the main the actors got into place. He could just spot his friends in the front row, Hunk and Shay having joined and found a place beside Pidge. It also looked like Keith had got his weird sister and that girlfriend of hers in the second row. Coran and Allura had found a place next to Shiro, and a large portion of Keith's guards were there, along with Matt and Florona, who had invited Plaxum.  
  
God, he could feel the pressure already. Keep it cool McClain.  
  
The curtain opened before he even knew it, and the audience quieted down as a few extras marched out, the orchestra playing music beneath the stage as the extras pretended to play the trumpets and introduce the princess Jess was playing. The nest two scenes would involve her and the prince's marriage negotiations and starting to fall in love, then Lance would get a scene introducing the witch and his dark motivations, and then the rest of the play would be easy to get through until his big moment. No big deal, no pressure, he wasn't even /in/ all the scenes, he could do this.  
  
He was going to impress his boyfriend with his newly acquired acting skills, along with some new dancing skills, and romance the hell out of him. Then Keith would would be too swooned by him to possibly say no and Lancey Lance would walk out of this theater with a fiance.

Lance watched the stage in anticipation, readying himself before his cue would come. The scene they were on right now was right after the wedding scene of the main heroes, both of them standing lovingly on a balcony, expressing their everlasting love for each other. They were both friends since childhood, their feelings for one another deep and yet when war hit their kingdom, they decided to tie the knot before going to the front lines.

Lance's cue came, Director Xi giving him a thumbs up as he got into position, waiting for the two newly married couple to lean close against each other, before Lance would make an appearance and prevent them from kissing. When the speakers played a sound effect of thunder and smoke machines began producing smoke, that was when Lance made an entrance.  
  
The main hero and heroine were startled, looking up at Lance who stood tall above them. A bright moon was shining behind him, smoke surrounding him on all sides. There was the sound effect of thunder as well, Lance looking down at the two with narrowed eyes.  
  
"W-Who are you!?" The main heroine took out her sword, her husband following suit as they pointed them up at him. Lance did nothing but stare at them, and while he did, he might have let his eyes drift to the crowd and onto his boyfriend. Oh damn, no room for distractions now.  
  
"It doesn't matter who I am." His voice was low, moving his cape to reveal a bow and an arrow hidden within it, "What matters is that you'll both die here." And that's when a battle began in form of a song. The two newlywed knights fought against him while Lance sang by himself, explaining his need for vengeance within the song. His character was mysterious and so the song revealed nothing about himself personally, only that he wished for nothing else other than to kill the two for stealing something very important from him.  
  
The crowd is meant to be left wondering what _that_  something is and what the two heroes took from him. The motives for his actions remained a mystery, and as the song reached its middle, another character appeared; the dark witch who is his companion.  
  
The witch joined him in the song as they combined forces to battle against the two heroes, managing to overpower them right when the song ended. The hero and heroine were about to be killed before reinforcements came, saving them in the nick of time.  
  
"Che! You're both nothing without your petty little kingdom!" The witch snarled menacingly while Lance stood beside her, his character more mysterious in nature than the outspoken witch, which was quite a contrast to his own lively personality. He can already sense Pidge teasing him about it, but then again, from the few glances Lance could spare, he noticed that the Alpha girl was as drawn into the play as the rest of the crowd.  
  
"Y-You'll never open the dark dimension witch!" The main hero pointed his sword threateningly at the dark witch and Lance, "It contains powers you shouldn't be playing with! Quintessence is life itself! Too much exposure to it and you'll be corrupted!"  
  
"What do you know about quintessence little human!?" The witch snapped back, "Once I get my hands on the quintessence within the dark dimension, I'll have an infinite source of power! Haha!"  
  
"Y-You..." The heroine held onto her wounded arm, facing Lance who stood in place beside the witch, "I sense great grief within you. I don't know what we did to you, but I know that quintessence won't help you get back the one you love. P-Please... The witch is using you for her evil deeds. The one you lost would never-"  
  
"Silence!" And it was now that Lance raised his voice, surprising the audience by how loud it was. "You know nothing about me." His voice contained nothing but pure hatred, "You will pay for what you did. You'll both die by my hand, I swear it." And that was when Lance and the witch made their escape, smoke covering them before they disappeared.  
  
The crowd was left wondering about the witch's motives as well as Lance's own, confused as to why they attacked and what in the world quintessence was. The play continued on to explain just that, portraying quintessence as an energy source for all life within their universe. They also made a point to explain what the dark dimension was, a dimension filled with nothing more than bloodthirsty beasts, an embodiment of hell itself. It was a place where Leviathan resided and should one fall into it, he would be tortured until the end of time.  
  
Lance's next scene took place in the witch's lair, and it was the scene where both of them would dance together while singing their shared song. Tango was a dance of passion, and thus why it was chosen for this scene. Lance tried to forget all about the audience, focusing on the dance completely.  
  
Somehow he managed to pull it off and before he knew it, the audience was clapping and the curtains were closing, ending the scene. However, just before the curtains could fully close, he managed to spot his boyfriend who had a huge smile on his face. He didn't know what that meant but surely it must be a success if a smile was there.  
  
There were a few more scenes with the heroes next, and then came in Lance's next scene where he reveals that his motives for wanting to kill them is because they were the ones responsible for the death of his lover. In this scene, Lance's character surprised them both when he began using the power of dark quintessence, shooting dark bolts of electricity towards the two.  
  
The two heroes sang as they fought against him, managing to defeat him and take him hostage. That's when Lance's next scene commenced, in a dungeon, trapped and unable to escape. This was the scene where the more compassionate heroine ventured down to talk to him on her own, searching for answers Lance may give.  
  
"Why do you hate us so?" She asked, looking inside the cell and at Lance who was sitting down on the ground, looking at her menacingly.  
  
"Did you come here by yourself?" Lance snarled, "You're naive princess. I may be bound but that doesn't prevent me from killing you right here and now, especially now that you're all alone."  
  
The heroine clenched her hand around the pretend bars, "You wouldn't do that, I don't think you would." The statement surprised both Lance's character and the audience, "There is good within you, I can sense it."  
  
There was silence for a minute, building up the tension before Lance spoke up, "The rumours were right, you are sensitive to quintessence. You can feel it."  
  
The princess nodded, "And I can feel your quintessence as well. It's... It radiates nothing but grief and longing. I have no doubt that the witch can sense it as well, and she's using you to achieve her goal of opening the dark dimension. Please... I know you're hurt but I can help you. Neither I or my husband killed your lover. They... They were..."  
  
"Shut up!" Lance stood up at this moment, walking up to the bars so that he was face to face with the princess. They stared into each other's eyes, Lance's own orbs stabbing millions of sharp knives into her by his furious glare alone, "You took the love of my life away from me. I'll _never_  forgive you."  
  
But the princess stood her ground, unwilling to give up on the dark mage, "You are blinded by the dark witch, tangled within her dark powers of manipulation. The kingdom of Alta didn't kill your lover. They sacrificed themselves to protect the one they love; you. Don't you see it? They... were sucked into the dark dimension."  
  
"Lies!" Lance yelled, clenching onto the bars tightly, "You _killed_  them and for that I'll kill both you and your husband in cold blood." Smoke emerged from around them, symbolising the usage of magical powers. Lance bent the bars, startling the princess who backed away, taking out her sword to fight him.  
  
That's when the princess and Lance found themselves in battle, singing a duet of both hope and despair. Lance's lyrics showed his hatred and grief while the princess spoke of hope and everlasting love. At the end, however, the princess was heavily wounded by Lance who hovered above her, his sword pointing down at her heart. He would have killed her if not for her husband arriving, managing to save his wife just in time before Lance would land the finishing blow.  
  
Lance growled, surrounded by the guards of the castle. The dark mage narrowed his eyes dangerously at the two before vanishing, disappearing as if he was never there.  
  
"After him! Don't let him escape!" The prince yelled out, his soldiers moving to find where Lance might have disappeared to.  
  
"W-Wait." The princess called out weakly from within his arms, hand on her lover's chest, "Let him go. H-He's not to blame for this."  
  
The prince began to cry, and honestly, Keith didn't see many plays in his lifetime but he gave credit where he thought it was due because he was so drawn into the play that at one point he found himself holding his breath.  
  
"Not to blame!? He almost killed you! I could have lost you! I-I..." The prince cried until he felt a hand on his cheek.  
  
"But you didn't, I'm right here." The princess smiled, although her smile soon fell, "You didn't lose me but the dark mage did lose the one he loved. It's that incredible sorrow that made him stray to the path of darkness. The witch is manipulating him... W-We have to help him."  
  
"I'm not helping someone who almost took you away from me." The prince was set on that, but the audience understood that his lover would manage to persuade him to stay on the right path.  
  
"The witch is the one responsible for everything. I can feel it..." She closed her eyes, limp in her lover's arms, "She wants to open the dark dimension and draw on the power that's within. If she does, the world we know it will end. W-We have-"  
  
"No! No! _No_!" Th prince yelled, holding his wife close to his chest, the curtains closing and leaving the audience wondering if the princess died or not.  
  
The next scene revealed that the princess was recovering and will be able to join her husband in the last battle against the evil witch. Of course the prince protested against it but as stubborn as she was, the princess was having none of it. She expressed her deep desire of stopping the witch along with saving the dark magician who she now saw as one of her victims, a mere pawn in her plans.  
  
The curtains closed, moving onto the next scene with Lance and the dark witch, both standing within the lair where they made last preparations for their grand plan to take over the kingdom. The witch chuckled darkly, looking into a small portal she managed to create with her powers, looking into the dark abyss but unable to open it fully.  
  
She'll need more quintessence, and what other way to get it than sucking out the life of all living beings around her? "The end of the Alta kingdom is drawing near. I'll be able to get an unlimited source of quintessence while you'll be able to bring your lost love back to life. Just as we agreed."  
  
Lance sat on a nearby rock, his character mysteriously looking into the distance, as if in thought, "If you're lying to me witch, then I'll have your head." His voice was low, prompting the witch to laugh as she continued looking into the dark dimension, spotting little creatures flying around but unable to let them pass through the gate just yet.  
  
"I will fulfil my promise to you, I promised that I would. Could it be that you're questioning my powers now?" She asked in amusement, her back facing Lance.  
  
The dark mage didn't reply right away, showing the audience the beginning of his doubt towards the witch. The princess's words had managed to plant seeds of doubt within him, and the audience got a sense of that in this scene as Lance remained quiet, doing nothing more but sitting on his rock. "Keep your promise witch, or I _will_  kill you myself." Was all Lance said before standing up, walking off the stage so that the witch remained on the scene alone.  
  
And once Lance's character was completely out of view, the witch began to laugh hysterically. Her pet cat Kova jumped on a pile of books beside her, wiggling her tail in amusement as her owner laughed. "Oh what a poor soul you are! So, so pitiful!" She snickered, eyes moving back to look at the dark dimension, "You're nothing more than a mere pawn in my plans. The one you're so desperately looking for is long gone, and soon, you'll join them as well in the afterlife. In the end my dear mage, I _will_ keep my promise to you, but not in a way you expected."  
  
The scene ended on a dark note, moving onto the heroes once again. Danger was fast approaching and the witch began putting her grand plan in motion. A large portal appeared in the sky, sucking out the life of the villagers in order to gather enough quintessence to open the gate.  
  
The prince and princess, along with their army, raced to the centre of the town where the witch was, preparing themselves for the last battle. Their arrival was predicted though as the witch began attacking them, Lance joining her to defend the portal that was beginning to open.  
  
It was a desperate battle between good and evil, and soon, the portal of the dark dimension widening. Creatures began emerging from within it, actors dressed as all sorts of monsters coming out to overtake the village they were in. They danced around he main cast as they fought.  
  
Among the chaos, the witch paused in her movement, looming above the heroes threateningly, "Haha! The world is mine now! _Mine_! I will become the queen of the new world and rule it with my little pets roaming around as they wish! I have acquired an infinite amount of power and bent it to my will!"  
  
"Witch!" Lance yelled, gaining her attention, "Now is the time for you to fulfil your side of the deal. Give me what I want!"  
  
"Haha!" The witch began to laugh, turning toward her little pawn, "I will give you that which you desire. The only thing you have to do is die and you will reunite with your lover once again! Haha!"  
  
Lance's eyes widened, and that was the point where his character found out the witch's true intentions, "W-What are you-?"  
  
"She was using you the entire time!" The prince yelled, hissing as he did, "All she ever wanted was to open the portal to the dark dimension and you played right into her hands! This is all your doing! Just as much as it is the witch's!"  
  
"N-No... That's not true." Lance looked up at his former companion, hands clenched, "Give me what I want witch!"  
  
"With pleasure." The witch prepared an attack, shooting dark energy out of her hands with the intention to kill the dark mage. Lance was about to be hit before he was saved by the princess who sustained an injury to her leg while trying to save him.  
  
Lance's breath hitched, gathering the princess within his arms, "Why did you do that!? Tell me!?"  
  
"B-Because... It's not your fault." The princess smiled back at him, reaching up to hold his hand, "I'm so sorry... W-We should have helped you from the beginning."  
  
A sudden attack and smoke covered them both as the witch laughed, engaged in battle with the prince who yelled out the princess's name once the dark energy hit them. "Lura!" He called out, launching himself at the witch who managed to evade.  
  
"The princess is no more!" The witch laughed in pure delight, but that was when the smoke managed to clear, showing Lance along with the princess, the both of them safe.  
  
The dark mage looked up at his former partner, glaring holes into her while also drawing on some of his magical power. Somehow he had managed to heal Lura's wound, surprising the princess who stared at him in. Lance, however, could do nothing more but point his sword at the witch, attacking her and joining the two heroes to battle against her.  
  
Eventually they managed to take out the evil witch, defeating her by uniting all their powers. However, as the witch was taken down, they were left with one more problem. The portal to the dark dimension was still open and more dark creatures were coming out. There was no end to them.  
  
"What do we do!? How do we close it?" The prince asked, slashing a creature that was about to attack them.  
  
"We don't have enough quintessence to close it." The princess tried to focus her magical powers on closing it but it was no use, "The only way we could hope to close it is if we had someone from the inside. If we focus our energies from both the outside and inside, we'll be able to close it for good."  
  
"W-What!? But we can't do that! If one enters the dark dimension there is no coming back!" The prince stressed, holding onto his wife's hand.  
  
The princess nodded, clenching her lover's hand, "That's the only way we'll be able to close it. The portal opened once before and it was closed by one brave soul who made the sacrifice to protect the one they loved." She turned to look at Lance, her expression pained, "I'm sure you know who it was."  
  
Yes, of course he would. It was his lover, the one he had been searching for this entire time. Lance clenched his hands, now fully understanding how his lover passed away. They had been working closely with the princess before she wed with the prince, researching ways that could help them understand quintessence and widen their understanding of it.  
  
However, one of the experiments failed, and in the end, his lover sacrificed themselves to protect the world. It wasn't the prince's or the princesses's fault that they did it, but rather the witch's own. She was there before she became corrupted, affected by the opening of the gate and yearning for its power.  
  
It started a chain of events, leading them up to this moment. The witch became corrupted, blinded by her thirst for power while Lance was left on his own, searching for ways to bring his lover back.  
  
Lance looked up, all lights focusing on him as he took a step forward, heading towards the portal. Both the prince and the princess watched him in confusion before realising what he was about to do, "No! Don't do it! If you go there, you'll never come back!" The prince yelled warning Lance who turned back to look at them with a smile on his face.  
  
"I can't let these dark creatures destroy the beautiful world my love wanted to protect. They gave up everything that day to save us all and now... I'll do the same." Lance turned to the portal again, looking up at it, "I'll be able to reunite with them inside the dark dimension."  
  
"The dark dimension brings nothing but endless torture to the ones captured inside! You'll suffer for all eternity!" The princess took a step forward, stopped by her husband who grabbed her by her hand.  
  
"That's fine." Lance said softly, "My love is already there, enduring torture while I've been here, looking for ways to free them. But if I can't free them... then I'll join them in their endless pain. It's the only thing I can do for them right now."  
  
Both the prince and the princess remained silent while the audience began to cry. They may have despised Lance's character at the beginning for ruining the pair's happiness but now? They wanted nothing more than for Lance and his mysterious lover to reunite and live happily ever after. But that wasn't what they were about to get, and they knew it, causing them to cry harder at Lance's inevitable sacrifice.  
  
"Alright." The princess agreed, standing tall, "I'll focus my energy to close it from here. If we combine our quintessence from both the outside and inside, we'll manage to close it." And so they did, Lance nodding before  stepping closer to the portal.

Everyone watched with wide eyes as Lance disappeared behind the dark purple screen, passing the portal with the knowledge that he would never be coming back. The princess managed to close the portal with Lance's help, all of the creatures disappearing as they did.  
  
There was pure silence surrounding everyone, all eyes on the prince and princess as they embraced one another, crying at the loss of the mage who wanted nothing more than to find his lost lover. He was evil at the beginning, yes, and his actions were merciless but in the end, it was revealed that his only goal was to find his lost lover once again.  
  
The kingdom was left in tatters, but the scene with the prince and the princess gave the audience hope that everyone would be able to recover. The curtains closed, moving onto another scene with the prince and the princess, showing how the kingdom was recovering and how the sacrifices made to save the kingdom weren't all for nothing.  
  
In the end they both kissed, holding hands with the sun shining brightly behind them. The audience watched with a sense of loss as the curtains closed. However, just when everyone thought it was the end, the curtains opened once again. This was the scene Lance was waiting for since the beginning, wanting to make it perfect.  
  
The curtains opened with Lance standing in the middle, creatures of all kind moving around him to show that he was within the dark dimension. His costume was torn now, showing the torture he was exposed to and would suffer for all eternity.  
  
The lights dimmed and the brightest light focused on him, preparing the stage for Lance's monologue. "Once I thought that life would be very different, so very naive and hopeful for the future. However, instead of the future I hoped for, I received nothing but pain and suffering." Lance spoke, looking at the audience as the creatures slowed their movements, moving around the stage in random directions.  
  
"I did everything I could to survive in the society we live in. The world was so very dark and cold, merciless to those that inhabited it. I thought I'd never find a light I could follow until I met you. Your bright smile shined so brightly and you made me want to be the best version of myself I could ever be. I never thought beauty existed until I met the true definition of what it meant; you."  
  
Lance raised his hand up, "And even if we're both trapped within the dark dimension, unable to escape, I want you to know that it's okay. The world around us may be merciless but with you by my side, I'm able to ignore it. With you, I feel like I'm in a paradise rather than surrounded by these merciless monsters." He smiled softly, his character now moving to point his hand at the front row as another light shone down on Keith, surprising the pale Omega who perked up in surprise.  
  
Lance's smile widened, so very soft as his eyes met those violet ones of his lover, "I've found you my love." He said, and now the crowd gasped, realising that the identity of Lance's mysterious lover was now being revealed. Lance walked down off the stage so that he was standing in front of Keith, offering him his hand to take, "You're even more beautiful than I remember."

Keith, at first, didn't seem to realize what was going on. It was a bit embarrassing to admit, but he didn't figure out that Lance was reaching out to _him_  for a good few seconds, once everyone started turning towards him and he to figure that Lance wasn't just reaching out in vague dramatism. Once the realization hit, however, he turned red very, very, fast and subconsciously sank into his seat a bit.  
  
How had Lance convinced the Director to do this? _Why_  had he convinced them to do this.  
  
Pidge, the asshole, chuckled.  
  
The pale Omega, after a few flustered moments, was finally able to remeet Lance's eyes after a few moments. Violet met blue, and the raven haired man wondered what his boyfriend was planning. Keith watched, face still embarrassingly red, and waited for whatever the tanned Omega was planning, if anything.

Lance's smile widened, mischievous but also a bit sympathetic. He had to admit, this came out of nowhere and his lover must be _shocked_  but this was their big moment, and Lance was set on making it magical. He took Keith's hand, gently helping him stand up on his feet. "We'll be together forever now." Lance tugged on Keith's hand, leading him up the stage so that they stood in the centre.  
  
Side actors that were playing the creatures moved around them, and soon, music slowly began to play from the background as Lance and Keith both stood in the middle of the stage. They were facing each other, and Lance could feel the slight shake of nervousness in Keith's hands.  
  
"Look at me." Lance whispered, leaning in closer towards his lover, "Don't look at anyone else. It' just the two of us here." He assured, squeezing Keith's hand, "Just like we did in the Italian Restaurant." Lance moved himself slightly away, bowing down and offering Keith a hand, "May I have this dance my love?"  
  
Keith was conscious of the fact that there were a million eyes watching them, completely frozen for a minute. However, as he moved to look at Lance again, he felt a wave of calm wash over him. He could smell Lance's scent, assuring him that everything would be okay. It was just the two of them, nobody else.  
  
At this point Keith mostly forgot about the crowd, focusing on the dark mage that was standing before him. He accepted Lance's hand before the tanned Omega moved closer to him, leaning closer. "Remember the dance we practiced?" Lance asked with a smile on his face, "Let's do it babe. I promise you won't regret it."  
  
Keith nodded weakly, remembering the dance Lance was talking about. Along with the tango they practiced, they also made sure to practice one more dance. Keith didn't know what it was for at the time, but now he thinks he knows why. Lance had been planning this from the very beginning.  
  
The two got into position and began dancing. Keith was stiff at first but then when Lance began singing as well, that's when he slowly began to relax. All he could see was Lance, captivated by how close the brunette was, trying his best to distract his lover from the crowd, aiming to get all of Keith's attention.  
  
And it did work because soon Keith began getting into the dance, leading them both as they moved while Lance sang, the two of them dancing in passion, portraying the reunion between the two lovers in the dark dimension. At some point the both of them completely forgot about the audience, dancing and Lance singing as the monsters accompanied them.  
  
Eventually the song came to an end and soon their dance as well. Keith stopped in his dancing, panting before realising that there were people watching him. Shit. His blush returned in full force, completely red as Lance took his hands in his, turning him so that he was facing him fully. "I'm right here babe." He whispered with a smile before clearing his throat.  
  
"Keith." And now his voice was normal, speaking so that everyone could hear him. He held onto Keith's hands, squeezing them gently, "When I met you, the last thing I expected was for us to be where we are right now. You changed my world for the better and you make me want to be a better person. I never felt this way around anyone ever before and in times of distress, you were there to help me stand back up on my feet. You pulled me back up when I needed it and showered me in so much love I never experienced before. Before I even knew it, you became someone irreplaceable to me. I want to be with you and remain by your side, that's if you'll allow me to."  
  
Lance kneeled down on one knee, and that was when Keith began to realise what was happening. His breath hitched, watching as Lance pulled a small box from somewhere in his costume. He opened it, revealing the ring that was inside. "I know you're trying to find a way for us to bond, but while you do that, I wanted to find a way for us to bond in another way. Keith, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god." Keith covered his red, face, trying to gain some semblance of control over his emotions, more than a little overwhelmed. He couldn't believe Lance hijacked his first performance just to propose to him. It was so stupidly sweet, "I can't believe you proposed before me."

"Is that a yes? Because it sounds like a yes!" Lance's voice became gradually more excited as he spoke.  
  
"Of _course_  it is you beautiful idiot." Keith smiled, dropping his hands from his still red face.  
  
"Yes!" Lance whooped, jumping up to absorb Keith into a hug, bodily picking the pale Omega up and twirling him around with a laugh. Lance held Keith off the ground, hugging him tightly to his chest and nuzzling his _fiance's_  hair with his cheek. There was an applause, but Lance didn't give a shit, "Babe! You have no idea how happy you just made me!"  
  
"You have no idea how happy you made _me_." Keith hides his face again, still red, "You ruined my dinner plans, by the way, I was going to break the news that I finished the bonding project. Now I guess we'll just have a _normal_  post proposal dinner."

"W-What!?" Lance froze in place, stunned by what Keith just said, "Did you say that you finished the bonding process? You said it, right? Maybe I misheard? D-Did you I-"  
  
"You didn't mishear anything. I really did finish." Keith chuckled, his smile wide, "We can bond Lance." And that made Lance freeze in place, slowly coming to the realisation that they'll be able to bond. The notion slowly began to sink in but before Lance could jump up in happiness, Keith surprised him by kneeling down as well.  
  
The pale Omega reached up to hold onto his lover's hand, meeting Lance's eyes, "Lance, will you bond with me?"  
  
Those words made Lance tear up, reaching up to wipe the oncoming tears. "Of course I will! I'll bond with you over and over again." Keith smiled, standing back up before they both embraced one another, holding onto each other tightly while the crowd cheered, some of them whistling excitedly in support.  
  
"Damn it mullet." Lance mumbled against Keith's cheek, "You're stealing my spotlight."  
  
"And you ruined my plans. I'd say we're even now." At least this way his plans weren't as ruined as he thought they were. They both kissed, the clapping intensifying as they did. Once they parted, they looked into each other's eyes, taking the time to admire each other in the moment.  
  
Somewhere in the audience Keith could hear Shiro and the rest of his family taking pictures, Pidge undoubtedly videoing everything as soon as Lance took ahold of his hand and led him up the stage. But Keith didn't care about any of that, focused on the moment as Lance took the ring from the box and placed it onto his finger.  
  
Keith admired the ring, clenching his hand and cherishing the new weight that was there. Keith took out a little something he had been meaning to give Lance during dinner, raising it up and placing it into Lance's hand, "It may not be a ring, but it's a little something I forgot to give you."  
  
Lance's eyes widened, holding himself back from yelling out in surprise, "A pass!? You finally got me one! Wait! Oh no! Wait, wait!" Lance raised his hands up, completely _shocked_ , "You're trying to tell me that you're giving me this _just_  now!? After all this time!?"  
  
"Better late than never." Keith teased, "Besides, I don't think you'll be using it, knowing you and all. Take it as a... pass to my heart and my life."  
  
"Haha! Very funny!" Lance waved the pass up in the air, earning a chuckle from his fiance, "A pass!? Just now!? Babe!"  
  
"It's unique." Keith chuckled while Lance teasingly wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"I thought I'd make this memorable but I don't think _anything_  will be able to beat this. Congrats babe." Lance teased, leaning the pass against Keith's cheek.  
  
"You're just mad about not getting it earlier. Admit it, come on I'm waiting." Keith teased back, leaning closer against his lover.  
  
"Nope! Never!" Lance fought back when suddenly shining sparkles rained down on them, the rest of the cast shooting it onto them before the curtains slowly began to close, marking the end of the play.

 

* * *

 

Needless to say, Lance and Keith did _not_  wait until their wedding to bond. Oh, they tried, but impatient as they were it didn't take long into the night for the two of them to beeline towards the lab, rushing through their dinner date before heading straight back towards the Gane Company. They smiled the whole way, high off the anticipation of what was to come.  
  
They were doing this.  
  
They were really doing this.  
  
Keith isn't ashamed to admit that he was a giddy mess the whole time.He was freshly engaged, with a ring on his finger, and more than ready to do this. Lance perched against him, still trying to absorb the pale Omega into his body. The brunette was damn near purring, and Keith couldn't blame him because he was the same. A part of him was vaguely aware that Kolivan was in the front seat with Ulaz, trying to say something, but it was all white noise to him.  
  
The two Omega were out of the car as soon as it was parked, beelining for an elevator, the two guards speeding behind them. The ride up to the labs was way too slow, but as soon as the doors opened with a 'ding' the four of them were out. Keith took Lance's hand, leading the brunette straight towards the lab where their bonding would happen. When they reached it he threw open the doors, not even bothering to knock.  
  
Slav jerked up, rounding on them, easing up once he realized who it was that interrupted him, "Oh! Keef! I take it your proposal was successful? The success rate for this reality was extremely high."  
  
The VP grinned, moving straight towards Slav's desk, "Do you have it?"  
  
"Of course." Slave nodded, pulling out two needles from the desk drawer, "And I am ready to administer if the two of you are."

"We're ready!" Both Lance and Keith said at the same, as if they were two excited children who couldn't wait to get the candy they always wanted to try.  
  
Slav nodded at them, taking out one of the needles, "But before we begin I'll need to explain the process behind it. Keef may already know, but the basic concept of this is that I gather a bit of your scent from a couple of your scent glands and then insert it into your future mate's mating gland. Which means that before you mate, I'll need to gather enough of your liquified scent for the bonding process."  
  
"Whoa! Wait a second!" Lance raised his hands up, "That means that I'll get pierced by a needle multiple times?"  
  
"Yep." Keith nodded in agreement, "Totally worth it." He challenged, and despite some hesitation, Lance accepted it.  
  
"If you can handle it, so can I mullet." He grinned, the two Omega looking at each other while Slav approached.  
  
"Now then! Let's begin gathering your scent!" The process began and well... let's just say that there was much more whining and yelling on Lance's part than Keith thought. However, in the end, it was all worth it. Once enough of their scents were gathered, Slav placed both of the needless down, ready to begin the bonding process.  
  
"Is this why it took so long to complete?" Lance asked in a whine, "I remember you told me something about it."  
  
"Yeah, that was the problem. We needed to find out from _which_  scent glands we could take the scent. Glands always produce new scents but the quality of it varies from gland to gland. That's why it took us this long to complete the process because we had to find out from _which_  glands we could take the actual scent. It had to be concentrated and-"  
  
"Babe." Lance stopped Keith before he could say anything else, "I love you and I'd love to listen to you some more but can we bond now? I want to be tied to you already." He reached out to take Keith's hand, holding onto it tightly.  
  
"And that's what we're about to do." Keith looked at the two needles excitedly, "I'm bonding you first."  
  
"What!? Oh no! I'm going first!" Lance protested, the two of them now finding themselves in a confrontation. "I proposed first so I should be the one to mate you first as well!"  
  
"It's exactly because you proposed _first_  that I should be the one bonding you first! I made this happen!" Keith fought back, folding his arms.  
  
"I have a proposition!" Slav spoke, gaining their attention, "We flip a coin? There is a high chance that it will result in a peaceful agreement in this reality."  
  
"Good idea." Keith nodded, and Lance agreed as well.  
  
They both chose a side and flipped the coin, only for it to end on Keith's side, "What!? No way!"  
  
"Looks like I get to bond you first." Keith grinned victoriously, reaching over to take the needle. He looked at the liquid inside, suddenly feeling his cheeks redden when he realised that this was a part of _him_. His scent that he will be inserting into Lance.  
  
No wonder the bonding process was so intimate.  
  
"Okay, you win." Lance agreed, seating himself down on the bed that was there, "But I have a condition."  
  
"And what's that?" Keith asked curiously.  
  
"I want you to bite me while bonding with me. I know it may be dumb but I'd like to keep the biting mark for as long as I can." It would be another symbol of their bond with each other.  
  
"Actually! Keef and I calculated the probability and we estimate that if you bite one another during bonding, the bond mark will remain. Your bodies will register it as a bonding bite either way." Slav added, making Lance smile right away.  
  
"Really?" He turned to Keith, "Wow... You exceeded my every expectation babe."  
  
"That's what I do." Keith teased, handing over the needle to Slav, "Slav, you'll inject this while I bite. Then you'll do the same for when Lance bonds me. Does that sound good?"  
  
"Sounds perfect." Lance purred, moving his arms around Keith's head, "Don't keep me waiting any longer amore." The tanned Omega reached out to undo his collar, revealing it for the other two to see. Keith wasted no time to nip at the mating gland, earning a pleased moan from the other. Slav got into position as Keith licked at the skin, readying himself before biting down.  
  
This was it.  
  
They were going to bond.  
  
Keith took in the sight of Lance's unbonded neck, relishing the area while it was still unbonded before slowly biting down, his teeth drawing a bit of blood, just as the bonding bite is meant to do. Lance threw his head back, feeling both Keith's bite and then the needle pierce into his mating gland softly. He closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of finally being _bonded_.  
  
It felt satisfying, incredibly so.  
  
Especially since it was from a person he loved this much.  
  
Slav moved the empty needle away, soon followed by Keith who lessened his bite, leaning away before licking at the wound. Once he was satisfied enough, he moved away some more, looking at his now mate to make sure he was okay. "You okay? How are you feeling?"  
  
Lance hummed, opening his eyes tiredly. He felt the change, and _felt_  the new smell of Keith coming from his mating gland, "Perfect. I feel complete." Lance leaned in to peck at Keith's lips, "Your turn now."

Keith, despite his excitement, hesitated. There was a deeper reason for him wanting Lance to go first than he wanted to admit. He was scared, remembering the painful sinking of teeth into his neck _that_  night. It had hurt, a lot. He knew Lance's bite wouldn't hurt nearly as much, that his fiance would be gentle with him, but just remembering the teeth sinking into his skin.  
  
Pale fingers reached upwards, fiddling with the lock until he heard a soft click. His collar fell away, revealing the soft skin beneath, his mating gland long healed from Lotor's abuse, not even a faded scar where the Alpha's bonding mark once marred his neck.  
  
Keith felt Lance squeeze his hand and violet eyes snapped up to meet blue. Lance smiled reassuringly, his scent already adjusting into something warm, the bonding mark settling into the tanned skin. The brunette smiled, squeezing his hand again, "Ready?"  
  
Lance was so earnest and excited that Keith found his fears fading. The ravenette leaned his head back, offering his neck and closing his eyes, "Yeah."  
  
He felt it as Lance got closer, tongue licking at the mating gland softly before sinking his teeth in, the telltale prick of a needle joining the sinking teeth. Keith gasped a bit, his hands catching Lance's shoulders as the brunette brought his hand up to support the back of Keith's head.  
  
There was a little pain, small pricks that came with bonding, but nothing close to the horrific pain of Lotor's bite.  
  
This felt safe, right,  _satisfying_.  
  
Keith's eyes peeled open as Lance pulled away, his fingers reaching upwards towards his neck.  His scent was changing already, adjusting to the new mark as quickly as it had the other one, making it clear to everyone that he was a bonded Omega.  
  
He stared at Lance, supporting his own bonding mark.  
  
It had worked.  
  
It had worked!  
  
He wasn't entirely sure who threw themselves at the other first, but they both ended up as an intertwined mess of kisses and petting. The two _bonded mates_  groaned, skin tingling as their bodies adjusted to their new bond.  
  
"There is a ninety-seven percent chance that the two of you will want protection." Slavs voice interrupted, "If this Bond works like others then your Heats will start lining up soon, and if Mr. Kogane's theory of Omega pregnancies is true than you will most certainly be needing to ready yourselves."  
  
Both Omega pulled away, flushed red in both embarrassment and satisfaction, coughing into their hands.  
  
"Oh shit." Lance chuckles, "I forgot that our Heats would start lining up."  
  
"We're definitely on the same schedule." Keith gave his own chuckle, "We better stock up. No offense, but I want to wait awhile before trying at kids."  
  
"We at _least_  need our wedding first." Lance kept sending peeks at the mark on Keith's neck, grinning like a damn fool, "We're going to have the _perfect_  wedding. I've been planning this since I was practically a baby."  
  
Keith couldn't help the fond look he sent his fiancee, "Whatever you want Lance."  
  
"It's going to be on the beach and I'm going to wear bottomless sandals made of pearls." Lance immediately demanded, "And we have to have _all_  the flowers. And the our babies have to be there, Blue needs to be a bridesmaid. I don't care if there's technically no pride."  
  
"We can both be brides." Keith shrugged, "Then we can both have bridesmaids."  
  
"Hmmm, tempting, but then we'll need to fight about dresses." Lance wrinkled his nose, "Probably best if we wear suits."  
  
"And here I was planning on wearing a Hanbok." Keith chuckled into his hand.  
  
Lance perked up in interest, "A what?"  
  
"Nevermind." Keith shook his head, "Let's just agree that Kosmo can be the ring bearer. We can give him a little pillow."

"He'll be a bomb of cuteness." Lance teased, " I'm all for it if it means we'll have all our guests faint from cuteness overload. Oh! Blue and Keith 2.0 should be beside him while he's carrying the rings! It would be triple the power!"  
  
"Mr. Kogane." Kolivan spoke up, "I apologise for interrupting but I believe it would be best if we head back home. You'll need to rest now that you're both newly bonded." Their bodies will need the time to adjust to the new bonds and the two Omega will soon begin to feel sluggish as well. It would be best if they went home before that happened.  
  
"Right." Keith almost forgot, "Before we talk about the wedding, let's focus on our bonding marks first." He reached out to touch Lance's mark, admiring his work while Lance did the same. The tanned Omega chuckled, a bright smile on his face.  
  
"We're _bonded_  Keith. We're officially mates now. You know what that means?" Lance asked, leaning his forehead against Keith's own.  
  
"That we won't have any of those petty suitors trying their luck with us and break our precious alone time?" Keith tried, relishing the touch.  
  
"Yeah, that too." Lance's smile widened, "But it also means that you're mine from here on out."  
  
Keith hummed contently, actually liking the sound of that, "But that also means that you're mine as well."  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." Lance leaned closer, capturing their lips into a kiss. They felt their new bonding marks throb, working on adjusting their bodies to a new mate. The process would take a while to finish, but the worst that would happen to them is that they'll feel really tired for about a day. Nothing too bad.  
  
Nobody thought that Omega would be able to bond each other, the two of them doing the unthinkable. They were the first Omega pair to be bonded, and maybe in the future, there will be more. They didn't think about it that much though because at the sight of each other, neither of them could think about anything else.  
  
They were bonded now.  
  
They were mates.

At the beginning their interactions may have been shaky but that day when they met, neither of them would have even imagined that they would end up where they were today. If they went back in time and told their past selves that they would be mates one day, they would most likely laugh at their faces.  
  
Sure, Lance will always complain about Keith's monstrous mullet, and Keith will always fight him back about it but that was also a part of what they loved. The snake will always be there, waiting to find an opening to get to them and remind them of all they went though in that bright lab. However, the thing is that they have to learn to live with their demons, to adjust to ignoring them completely.

We all live with our demons, but we also fight for what we believe is right. In the end, we have to fight for what we believe in because if we don't, then the future won't be as bright as it is when we do fight for what we want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MsBluebell: Holy shit I can't believe we made it to the last chapter. This was a long ride guys, nearly a year. So much blood, sweat, and tears went into this. Gods, so close to the end of the show too. 
> 
> BlueStarPaladin: This is it guys... The end... It was a fun ride. I'll always cherish this fanfic, not only because it's the first story I wrote with BBell but also because it took us half a month to write. It became the longest Voltron fanfic on AO3 and I'm super proud of that achievement. We were writing this since s4 I think and now we're ending just when Voltron is about to end as well. Funny how it worked out.
> 
> The next chapter is an epilogue so we still have that left. All of you who managed to make it here really deserve a medal. I mean, this story is LONGER than ALL of the Happy Potter books XD That's a feat!
> 
> Also, if any of you artists out there want to do fanart you're more than welcome! I'll admit it, my art sucks but I tried XD I'd be super happy if we got fanart for this but oh well... I can dream. See you all in the epilogue!
> 
> P.S. Keith and Lance being stuck in the dark dimension at the end of the play totally didn't represent them living in the dystopian world they live in XD Let us know what you thought about the play! <3
> 
> Chapter Betaed by the wonderful SilviaMoon.
> 
> Tumblr:  
> MsBluebell: [msbluebell](http://msbluebell.tumblr.com/)  
> BlueStarPaladin: [starellas](https://starellas.tumblr.com/)


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF!!! Lots of fluff! Be warned!

The car drove all too slowly for Keith, the passing sights of sandy beaches doing little to ease his nerves as they came closer and closer to their destination. He was only glad that his siblings weren't sharing a car with him, having all decided that they would take a different vehicle, giving him some space to have his own little panic attack.

Lance, for his part, wasn't much better. It was no secret to Keith that he had been putting this off for a long time.

"We're almost there." Lance shrugged, turning to face Keith, "Are you ready babe?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Keith squeezed Lance's hand, "Are you?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." Lance shrugged, eyes flickering out the window. He's obviously still reluctant, but it’s been two years since their wedding and it was probably time to finally do this, especially with recent developments.

"Hey." Keith nudged his husband, "Don't worry about it. If things go south then we can leave and we don't ever have to come back if you don't want to."

"It's not that." Lance sighed, "I'm just...glad that my dad isn't going to be there. I know that might be awful to say, but..."

"It's alright to feel that way." Keith squeezed his lover's hand tightly, "Just...maybe don't mention it to them."

"I'm not that dumb." Lance shrugged, "It's just...been a long time."

"This will be a happy reunion." Keith nodded firmly, "And if anyone brings up your dad we'll just steer the conversation to something else."

Lance smiled softly, "Thanks babe."

Keith smiled reassuringly, squeezing Lance's hand as the brunette turned to look out the window again. He could already recognise the beaches, some of the buildings, the trees... It had been so long, and he could see that a lot had changed, but some things still remained the same. The sun was shining brightly with not a single cloud in the sky. That must be a good omen, he _hoped_  it was.

As they began nearing the house he grew up in, Lance couldn't help but look out the windows like a mad man, trying to pull from his memory and recognize anything he saw. Both he and Keith were on edge but they tried to remain calm, or at least as best as they could. "The beaches are beautiful. I remember that the water was always warm. Maybe we could go out swimming later?"

"We could." Keith agreed, reassuring his husband who smiled back at him.

However, it was when Lance spotted the house that his eyes widened, sitting in his seat as they drove closer. Eventually their car stopped, both Ulaz and Kolivan making their way out. Lance and Keith remained seated inside, looking at the house though the window.

Lance leaned his hand against the glass, letting the image absorb into his memory. It was just like he remembered, but he noticed some changes as well. The walls were painted a different colour and there were definitely more flowers around the yard. The house was small, but for Lance, it was the same place he grew up in.

"It's just like I remember it." Lance managed to say while Keith leaned in closer.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah... This was my home... I presented here. Oh god... " Now that he saw the house he felt all the more hesitant to actually do this, wondering if they should turn around and just leave. "What will they think of me? The last time I saw them, they found out I was...was..."

"It's okay." Keith spoke, "We can always leave. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"I know." Lance lowered his head, "It's just... It didn't really hit me until I saw everything. All those beaches we passed? I used to play on them all the time. The ice-cream store I always used to go to is closed now and instead there is a shoe shop. There was an old granny I used to visit when I was young and it makes me wonder if she's still around... The house is just as I remember it as well."

Blue eyes turned to look at the house, "It's right next to the sea. I used to use that dirt road to get to the beach and play in front of the house with my siblings. It made me remember all sorts of things and I just wonder... what will they think of me after all this time? It's been _years_."

Keith caught his husband's tanned face between his hands, leaning his forehead against Lance's in a show of calming affection, "Lance, I doubt they'll say anything. And if they do then I'll be right there with you the whole time, and so will Allura and my siblings."

He hoped they didn't say anything about it, even in an apologetic or accepting way. Keith knew his husband, and he knew that bringing it up would only make Lance uncomfortable at best. It took a long time for Lance to build up the courage to decide to do this. If anything from the past was brought up, his husband would want to leave quickly. Hopefully Allura had explained that when she called the McClains.

Violet eyes spotted his siblings slipping out their car, gathering in a group, waiting for them to join their group before they head towards the door. From the house he could see the blinds in the windows being cracked open, likely the inhabitants of the house trying to catch a glimpse of Lance from within, but the door to the house didn't open so they were still safe for now.

Lance pulled away from Keith's touch, having finally gathered his courage again, "I'm ready."

Keith nodded, opening the door to the car and stepping out. Lance followed closely behind, keeping close as they left the safety of the vehicle. They started the short trek towards the house, Allura falling into step next to them as the group gathered and approached the door.

Kuron, who reached the door first and had the emotional understanding of a rock, knocked on the door. This was it, there was no backing out now, Keith hoped that Lance's courage didn't burn out on the short walk over.

The worn door was thrown open, "Mijo!"

A plump woman flew out off the doorway, throwing her arms around Lance. She peppered his face in kisses, firing off rapid Spanish that the barely fluent Keith couldn't catch a single word of. The red-headed woman was teary eyed, her brown orbs flickering over Lance entirely whenever she took a break, then she would start showering the tanned Omega in kisses all over again even as Lance started to sniff and let his own eyes become teary.

"And you must be the husband!" She suddenly pulled away from Lance, rounding on Keith as the pale Omega found his cheeks caught in her grip, tilting his face back and forth, "Such a handsome young man!"

"Madre! _Stoooooop_." Lance sniffed, whipping his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The woman pulled the both of them into a hug, squeezing tightly, "I'm just...so happy mijo."

"Mama." Lance sniffed, holding tightly onto the older woman's shirt. He immediately managed to make out her scent, making him tear up even more. The scent alone reminded him of his childhood, remembering his mother's warm hugs and all the love she showered him in when he was young. It was a relishing feeling, being able to smell it again, as if he was taken back into the past. Now that he was able to touch his mother again and feel her warmness, he felt his eyes tear up more and more. 

Lance's mother moved away, giving the two Omega space once again. Tears were falling down her cheeks too, the same way Lance was crying as well, both of them a mess. Lance's blue eyes were on his mother at all times, sniffing while trying to carve the image into his memory.

"Oh mi bebe... Te extrañe mucho. Has crecido tanto." She moved her hand to touch Lance's wet cheek, the tanned Omega grabbing onto the sleeve of her shirt.

"Yo tambien." He sniffed, turning to Keith, "Mama, this is Keith Kogane. My mate." He tried introducing his husband, even though he was a mess.

The woman was smiling widely as she looked down at Keith again, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Keith. We've been watching both you and Lance on television for a while now but you're much more beautiful in real life. I'm glad my son found someone as brave and kind as you to be his mate."

Keith smiled back, surprised when the woman embraced him once again. "It's a pleasure to meet you too. Lance told me all about you."

"Did he? I'm glad." The woman squeezed before giving the Omega his space. Then she turned to Allura, moving to embrace her lovingly as well. The Alpha woman returned it, a smile on her face as she did. "Oh Allura! It's been so long! The last time I saw you, you were but a little girl with no teeth. Look at you now! You've become a strong and capable woman. I'm out of words."

"Thank you auntie." Allura squeezed her tightly, "It's really been a while."

And as Lance's mother greeted Allura, more people began to emerge from the house. Lance held in his breath, spotting the oldest of his siblings, his oldest brother standing at the door. Their eyes were wide, staring at one another until the older sibling approached, embracing Lance tightly. "Welcome home baby brother. We missed you."

Lance held onto him tightly, nodding, "I've missed you all too. I can't even recognise you anymore."

"That's those McClain genes at work. Aren't I handsome now?" The older brother teased, moving away while Lance snorted happily.

"Not as handsome as me." He teased back, "I'm the epitome of beauty."

"True. You've grown into a fine man hermano. I'm proud." And as the oldest brother stepped away, more of the siblings appeared at the door, and even some new faces Lance hadn't seen before. There was a woman among them, holding a baby within her arms. She smiled at him, looking at his oldest brother who smiled widely, "A lot of things changed while you were away."

"So I see." Lance moved to poke the baby in the woman's arms, "Who was desperate enough to marry _you_?"

"Rude." The woman frowned, "I don't think you should be allowed to meet my husband."

The siblings soon devolved into a round of banter that Keith didn't feel comfortable being a part of. He lingered nearby, staying within range of Lance, but he didn't try to interact with any of the McClain family further either. His own siblings and Allura, had filed in at this point, each one moving to take attention and introduce themselves to most of Lance's family. Keith could recognize a few faces from Lance's photos, but there were some new ones. A couple of kids and some people that must have been the in-laws.

Which made sense, in a way, most of Lance's siblings were older than him and probably moved out of the house and started their own families by now. They probably all just decided to meet up here to see their estranged brother.

Lance seemed to be fine catching up so far, and he hadn't given Keith the signal to rescue him and get out of there, so the pale Omega allowed himself to relax and find a chair to sit in, content to sit out of the crowd and wait for his husband. He still wasn't entirely comfortable with crowds, especially without Lance or Shiro there to back him up, but he was fine with watching the others interact.

His lips quirked, glad that this little trip was successful so far. He couldn't lie about how nervous he'd been for Lance, but it looked like all going fine. They probably still wouldn't come here regularly, but it seemed like Lance was easing up a bit as he wandered with his siblings.

Keith hummed, settling into his seat and watching out for anyone in his group to give the signal, especially Lance.

Although contrary to what Keith expected, thinking that nobody would approach him, someone did. He spotted a girl walking up to him and by the looks of it, he guessed that she must be about seven years old. Her hair was brown and her eyes were blue. Keith guessed that she must be one of the children of Lance's siblings. 

"I saw you on TV." She said, looking up at Keith who flinched.

Oh... He wasn't very good with children.

How does he answer this? What should he do? "R-Really? That's great."

The girl nodded, soon joined by two boys who ran up to her. They looked a couple of years older, looking down at Keith curiously. "You're Keith, right? Nice to meet you." The two boys threw themselves forward, hugging him gently. Keith soon understood that hugs must be the universal greeting of the McClain family because as soon as he was introduced to someone, he was immediately hugged. "You're really cool! I see you on TV all the time!"

"Yeah! My mum talks about you a _lot!"_ The second boy added, both of them smiling.

"Really? He's a star?" The little girl asked curiously.

"Yeah! Super famous!"

"What do you do?" One of the boys asked, "Probably something really cool!"

"Uhhh..." Keith found himself lost, not sure how to respond. Lady luck must have pitied him because soon Lance's mother approached, smiling brightly while clapping her hands.

"Why don't we all go inside the house? I've prepared lunch for everyone." She began ushering the group inside, pulling Keith up from his seat, "A little birdie told me you like apple fritter Keith." She winked at him, "I made sure to make some just for you."

The group walked inside and into the kitchen, spotting the prepared table. Keith's eyes widened at the sight of the table full of food. With the amount of plates that were there, they would be able to feed an entire army no problem.

"I'm sitting next to Keef!"

"No! I am!"

The children began arguing around the poor pale Omega, wanting to sit around him on all sides.

"You can't go anywhere without people starting a fight over you." Lance teased as he wrestled his way next to Keith, the crowd of children only becoming more fierce as the options of who could sit next to the two celebrities dwindled. The tanned Omega playfully tapped Keith's nose, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Lance, children are happening." Keith scooted closer to his husband, eyes trained on the kids as their parents came over to break them up and placate them with the knowledge that they would _all_  get a turn to sit next to 'Uncle Lance and Keith' by the time the visit was over. Violet eyes watched in mild horror as the kids all cheered at the promised interaction and moved to decide what orders the turns would be taken.

The brunette smirked at his husband, leaning in, "You better get used to that cariño."

Keith squirmed a bit, "But I'm bad with children Lance. _What am I supposed to do_?"

"You're fine with Florona's kids." Lance reminded, poking the pale Omega's cheek.

"I've known them since they were babies, they're trained." Keith narrowed his eyes as a little girl parked in the seat beside him, immediately launching onto his arm and beginning a tirade, "Uncle Keef! I see you on the TV all the time! No one at school believed me when I said you were my uncle though. I need you to tell them. You'll tell them right? Stacy can't call me a liar if you tell them."

Keith squirmed as he gave a hesitant answer, sending a pleading look towards the sibling he assumed was the child's mother, only to get a smile in return, "Sure."

"Yay!" The child squeezed his arm very tightly, "You're the best Uncle Keef! Stupid Stacy is going to look really stupid when you tell her you're my uncle. And uncle Lance can beat them up with a sword."

"Seen one of my plays, did you?" Lance poked the kid, "Uncle Keef can use a sword too."  
  
"Then you can eat them all up!" The child seemed pleased by the idea.  
  
Keith took this lull in attention to gather food and use it as an excuse not to speak, more than a little overwhelmed. Oh god, how was he going to deal with all these kids? He was going to be terrible and ruin them.  
  
Okay, calm down Kogane, they hadn't even been here that long yet. There was still time to have positive interaction with the kids and not make his in-laws hate him, and his siblings hadn't set anything on fire yet, so they're good too. So far so good. No sign of a disaster, and there was plenty of time to get to the real reason why they were all here without anyone getting mad.  
  
Keith nodded to himself firmly, the panic decreasing. The McClains seemed to like him well enough so far, if Lance's mom and the hints dropped by the kids were any indication, and while he hadn't spoken to anyone yet, no one seemed to dislike him or his marriage to Lance. It didn't look like anyone was going to say anything that would have Lance running for the hills either.  
  
It was all a good sign, and the pale Omega found himself a bit more confident now that they would get a positive reaction to their news.

"Should we tell them now?" Keith learned to whisper, "Or should we wait a little longer?"

Their eyes met, weighing out the options as Lance turned to look at his mother, eyes roaming the rest of his family. "I think now is the perfect time to do it. We're all gathered here."

Keith squeezed Lance's hand, nodding in agreement before the two of them turned to face everyone. "We have news we would like to share with everyone here." He managed to catch their attention, that is apart from the kids who were either crying, playing, or eating. Lance's mother perked up, standing beside Shiro while placing some of the mashed potatoes onto his plate.

Even Shiro, Sven, Kuron and Allura perked up, surprised by the statement. "What news?" Allura asked confusingly, sparing a look at Shiro to silently ask him if he knew what the two Omega were talking about. Her fellow Alpha shook his head, just as confused as the rest of them.

"What is it hijo? Is it good or bad news?" Lance's mother asked with a smile on her face, the rest of the family looking at them as well.

"Are you leaving?" Lance's youngest sister asked, worried they'd done something to make the two Omega uncomfortable.

"No, no, Keith and I are staying." The tanned Omega assured her, "We just have something we'd like to say." He turned to his husband, nodding and giving him the clear, "Keith, do you want to say it?"

The pale Omega felt attention shift onto him, squeezing Lance's hand. He took in a deep breath, meeting Shiro's eyes and deciding to focus on his brother while he was about to reveal the secret he and Lance had been keeping for a week now. "We're pregnant."

The reaction was immediate, and it was almost funny how everyone needed a second to realize what was being said. Allura blinked, standing out of her seat, "Pregnant?"

"Yeah." Lance nodded, "Pregnant as in _pregnant_."

"W-Which one?" Shiro asked, a smile beginning to form on his face, "Which one of you is?"

The two Omega looked at one another before smiling, "That's a secret."

"OH MY GOD!" As soon as he heard the news Sven jumped out of his seat, embracing the two Omega tightly, "I can't believe this! You're pregnant! That means I get to be an uncle!"

"I shall skin you a deer and make your babe clothes from their pelts." Kuron spoke up proudly, standing up to draw attention to his claim, "It shall be superior even to your wedding gifts I made from bones."

"I'm going to be an uncle!" Sven cried, grabbing Veronica's hands, as the girl had been sitting next to him, "An uncle! My baby brother is going to have a baby!"  
  
"Why won't you tell us?" Shiro low-key panicked, eyes locked on the two and looking like he was about to have a breakdown. His eyes widened, "Are you _both_  pregnant?"  
  
"Who knows?" Lance shrugs, smirking, "You'll have to wait a few weeks and find out."  
  
"More kids." One of Lance's brothers sighed, "I didn't even know this was possible."  
  
_"I'mmmmm_ going to be an uncle!" Sven sang, dancing around like an idiot, "Oh, I am so happy for you two. I promise I'll be the best uncle _ever_. They'll have everything they want. We're going to start a college fund, and buy toys..."  
  
Shiro sounded dismayed, "Pidge and Acxa are going to kill you for not telling them."  
  
"Nevermind them." Allura's eyes shone in delight, "This is amazing! This is definitely going to be big news."  
  
Sven pulled Veronica into a dance, "We're going to have a new little niece or nephew! Oh, the joy!"

"Oh dios mio!" Lance's mother beelined for them, embracing them both tightly, "Not only did I finally get to see you but you're also telling me that I'll be a grandmother? That is amazing!"

"You're already a grandmother mama." The oldest daughter reminded her, earning a chuckle from the rest of the family. Lance's mother huffed, turning to look at her daughter.

"I'm blessed to have all my grandkids! I wouldn't change them for the world! The bigger our family is the better! I have place in my heart for all of them." She turned back to her youngest child and his husband, "I'm so proud and excited and... and..." She began to cry again, Lance embracing her tightly. Although he couldn't hold on any longer and he began to cry as well.

They were both a mess.

"When did you find out?" Shiro asked curiously, still a bit shaken, "How long have you been hiding this from us?"

"A week." It wasn't that long, but it was enough time for Lance to finally decide to visit his family. He'd been thinking about it for years but when they both found out, that's what set everything in motion. Also, it wasn't as if Lance and Keith weren't planning for this to happen. They'd recently had their Heats and well... A lot of things happened within the span of the one week.

"A week." Shiro repeated, stunned as he lowered his head, "Wow... That's some news Keith. What can I say?"

The pale Omega furrowed his eyebrows, "Is it a bad thing?"

"W-What? No." Shiro raised his hands up, "It's just... I never thought this day would come. Back when we were poor we didn't have anything, but now? You're expecting and we found such wonderful people in our lives. I'm really grateful for everything we have."

"I'm going to cry." Sven sniffed heavily, stopping to rub at his teary eyes, "Oh, it feels like only yesterday that Shiro brought you home, and now here you are, getting ready to have a baby. I'm so p-p-pr-prooo-"

Sven wasn't able to finish his sentence, falling into a crying mess against Kuron as he finally broke down in happy tears, only able to sputter out a loud "We've come so far" as Kuron was forced to rub circles in his triplet's back. Shiro shook his head, patting Sven as he gave his own sniff.

Allura sighed, "Maybe we should have a child Shiro."  
  
Shiro turned beet red at that, sputtering even more as Sven sobbed even louder, crying out love and babies and being an uncle.  
  
Lance's mother was not having any breakdown nonsense right now. The woman was on a mission and immediately set about fussing over the two Omega, "Well, what are you doing? Come! Eat, eat! You're expecting a child."  
  
She gathered up a nearby bowl of food, pausing only for a moment as she realized she didn't know which one of them was the pregnant one. She seemed to decide it didn't matter though because she piled the food high on both of their plates, putting so much on it that Keith was genuinely intimidated by the size. The red-headed woman only stopped once the plate was completely covered, "Go on now. I don't know which one of you it is, but you're eating for two now."

Even Lance could only blink at the mass amounts of food, "Dios mio, what is this?"  
  
"I won't let any grandchild of mine starve!" The woman gave a firm nod, hands on her hips, "And you're both too skinny. You'll let yourselves starve."  
  
"We're _fiiiiiiiine_." Lance waved.  
  
"Eat your food mijo." Mama McClain demanded, "You too Keith. I want that baby fed, and if either of you don't eat than I'm going to assume that you're starving the poor babe."  
  
Keith and Lance both groaned, eyeing the intimidating pile of food in front of them. Suddenly, announcing the pregnancy seemed like a bad idea, especially since Sven was _still_  crying against his brothers and Allura looked like she was catching baby fever as well.  
  
Still it was nice to be here. They've come a long way from where they started, and the fact they were here now, surrounded by those joyous faces, seemed almost too good to be real. It was a warm feeling, one that burned under the skin and eased the soul. It was certainly a better party than the one they met in, free of masks, and surrounded by smiles and tears against the beachy backdrop.  
  
There wasn't a sweeter way their lives could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MsBluebell: I can't believe its over! Wow, what a journey, and on the day before s8. Truly, we Klancers are blessed. XD But, for real, thank you for taking this journey with us. It was a long, wonderful ride and I'm glad you all stuck around. And remember, no matter what happens tomorrow, Fluff mom loves you and Klance is always canon king in our hearts (and in canon).
> 
> BlueStarPaladin: So which one do you guys think is pregnant? XD Sorry, we're evil like that. But WOW, this is it, the end. And just a day before s8 comes out! It's been an honour flying with you all. If you're interested enough though, BBell and I could make a Klance family life sequel? Maybe a short one? Idk, depends on you guys XD
> 
> Thank you sooooo much for making it this far and I hope you enjoyed the story. It means the world <3
> 
> Chapter Betaed by the wonderful SilviaMoon.
> 
> Tumblr:  
> MsBluebell: [msbluebell](http://msbluebell.tumblr.com/)  
> BlueStarPaladin: [starellas](https://starellas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
